The Unusual Uchiha
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Aspiring to be a great Ninja like his elder brother Shisui, Ryouta Uchiha embarks on a painful journey of discovery and to hone his skills in order to fight the darkness that plagues his clan and the world.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is my attempt at a Naruto fic. Something that has been promised for awhile now, and from the poll I did, it appears that Shisui's little brother one won, so here it is!**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, only my own Oc.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! You've done this to meeeee you fucking bastard! Why would you do this to me you bastard!?"

"I-I'm sorry dear. Just keep going, you're doing great. You're almost there. Soon, he'll be here. Just keep thinking about that."

"I don't care! I want this baby out of me right now! Shisui wasn't this much trouble when I was giving birth to him! This boy better be worth it through all of this pain!"

From inside a certain room inside of a hospital, a boy of no more than twelve, although could've been younger older since the boy had intelligence that was far beyond his years so it was difficult to discern age by look alone, sat in the hospital's waiting area.

The boy was called Shisui Uchiha, who was a boy of normal height for a child of his age. He had short hair that was unkempt, sticking upwards, and a dark colour that was a light coloured black. It wasn't pitch black, but it wasn't so light that it was gray either. It was a nice light shade of black. His eyes however were black, very black indeed. They were so dark that you could become transfixed.

The clothes he wore were the standard Uchiha clothing consisting of the high collared outfit, with a white outline on the inside and the infamous Uchiha Clan family symbol on the back, a paper fan that was red at the top, and white on the bottom with a line break in the middle, with his tanto strapped to the right side of his back of his shoulder.

Shisui, who had just heard his mother screaming at the top of her lungs and his father trying to console the screaming woman for the umpteenth time, looked towards the ground, trying to not listen to his mother in dire agony.

Each time he heard it, he cringed so much that his nose would crinkle. His ears felt like they were bleeding when his mother shouted obscenities towards his father. He couldn't even remember how many times he had heard this woman screaming, and it wasn't only he who heard it as well.

All around Shisui, the populace of the hospital heard the female Uchiha screaming for childbirth to be over. Some felt sympathy, and others were becoming annoyed by the back and forth between the two expecting Uchiha married people.

This had been going on for over ten hours by now.

Ten hours of this, and anyone would start questioning how this woman kept screaming. They would wonder how no one has given this woman anything to stop her from screaming. And some questioned why they haven't killed her yet, although only the truly angry ones thought that, and they didn't really mean to think it, yet thoughts like that would come and go.

" _I think going on missions would be easier than childbirth. No, getting tortured sounds easier than what's going on with Okaa-sama right now_."

Shisui thought to himself, cringing even more at the thought of giving birth to a child. Fortunately, he was a man, and he wouldn't have to go through this.

But he was also happy about today.

Shisui secretly had always wanted to have a younger sibling, preferably a brother but he didn't mind a sister, however he got his secret wish of getting a brother and he couldn't wait for him to arrive in this world.

Now that he has gotten his wish to be an elder brother, he couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for his mother to finally deliver his brother into the world. He just wanted to pass on what he knew to his younger brother, to have a sparring partner, to have a close relationship that he had seen other people have before him. He secretly craved what others had, but no longer did he have to crave such things, since any minute now, his little brother was going to be born.

As Shisui waited and thought about what he would teach his younger brother first, the door opened. Expectedly, he looked upwards, praying that it would be his father or a doctor to come and tell him that his brother was here.

But that wasn't the case.

No, the person standing before him wasn't a doctor, but it was someone that Shisui knew very well indeed, and thought of this person as close, personal family.

"Itachi, why are you here? I thought that you'd be at home right now, or at least training."

Yes, the person that appeared before him was Itachi Uchiha.

He was a male that was younger than Shisui that had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin; the ponytail and bangs grew longer over the years. He wore clothes similar to Itachi, but rather than having the standard pants, he was wearing shorts, something quite uncommon for the younger Uchiha, something Shisui took note of.

"I just came to see if your Otouto had been born yet." Itachi confessed, moving towards Shisui with a can in his hands. "Here, I bought this for you, a can of coffee. According to the can, it says it can revitalize your energy levels. Although, that could've just been a one liner to pull in idiots. But it should be good enough."

Itachi glanced at the can and lightly cocked his head to the side, before shaking his head.

"Hah!" Shisui scoffed, and accepted the can. "I'm sure that Okaa-sama is the one that needs this can more than I do."

"That's...probably true." Itachi sweatdropped, hearing another round of screaming. "It seems like she's going to be doing that for awhile."

"Ten hours." A sleep deprived Shisui sighed. "It's been that long since the time of her waters breaking. Ten hours of screaming, and what sounds like bone breaking. I didn't expect it to be this long...but the doctor said that it could be even longer than that. I don't wish to be Otou-sama right now. Sounds like he's going to need to be in here after the baby's born."

Shisui could only shudder, as if he had foretold a future event.

While his father was a strong man, when a woman is going through childbirth, it appeared that their strength increased many times over, and no matter who it was, even a proud and strong Uchiha, he would cower at his wife, or partners, fits of anger during the birth of their child. Shisui was also deciding if it was worth it for when he was older. That's what his young mind kept saying anyway.

"I wouldn't hold out much hope." Itachi laughed to himself, only for a slight second before returning to a stoic expression. "Say, have your parents come up with a name for him yet?"

"No." Shisui shook his head. "They haven't found a good enough name yet. All of the other names have been rejected. Jokingly, they asked me about it, and I just stared at them with a blank expression. I am unsure if I should name him...I'm not sure if I'm going to be a good Onii-sama..."

Shisui secretly was ecstatic at the prospect of being an elder brother. But when it came down to it, he couldn't think of a good name. All of the names he could think of, ironically, where all for females. And when he tried to think of a males name, none came to him. No matter how he racked his brain, no ideas came to him at all. And that frustrated him more than he thought it would. He would like to name his brother, but he slowly accepted that he wouldn't be able to think of the perfect name for him. One word that would sum him how he thought about his brother.

He also doubted himself. He didn't know what to do with a baby. When he thought about having a younger brother, he only thought about training the child, and bonding when he was old enough. But with a baby, he didn't know what to do with such a thing. It was a foreign thing to him. He would rather fight an entire army than babysit.

"Don't be silly." Itachi soothed. "You're going to be an amazing Onii-sama. Already...you're one to me, and when you gain a younger sibling, you have no idea what it feels like. Wait until you see him, you'll instantly fall in love with him, just like I did with my own sibling."

"Ah, that's right." Shisui remarked, taking a sip of the can. "You recently had a new addition to the family. So, how is it going so far? Have you had any problems?"

"No." Itachi confessed. "I don't really do any babysitting, being busy with the Academy, and other duties so problems haven't arisen just yet. But the times that I had held my younger sibling, it was like no other feeling in the world. I can't describe how much I loved it. It was a feeling, that I couldn't ever replace."

Itachi reminisced about how he recently became an elder brother as well. It was funny really. Itachi didn't expect to care as much as he did about the new addition to his family. But now that he had seen his younger sibling, thoughts constantly went towards that person.

"Haha, sounds like I'm missing out already." Shisui laughed. "Aah well, when my brother grows up, he's going to be a very strong, yet kind Shinobi. I've already decided on it."

"Sounds like you're determined to make sure that this boy is a Shinobi."

Itachi gave a small laugh to himself, attempting to continue the conversation.

"Of course!" Shisui beamed, putting a hand on his lap, smiling to himself. "I've already decided that he's going to be a kind Shinobi. I can't explain it exactly. It just feels like that when he's a Shinobi...he's going to be a very kind one."

He just kept thinking and thinking about it. Something inside of him told Shisui that his brother was going to be kind. Whether that's wishful thinking, or some kind of premonition, wasn't known to Shisui. However, he was hoping that he was correct.

He prayed that his brother didn't fall into darkness, like he had seen so many Shinobi before him do and became increasingly worried for even his own Clan members falling into the same darkness.

Descending into darkness, was something that his little brother wasn't allowed to do. Shisui already had decided that he would give his right arm, his right leg, or any part of his body, or even his life, to make sure that his brother would live a life within the light, not a life in the darkness.

"Well, if he's your Otouto, he's only going to be allowed to be kind. If he was anything but, I'm sure that you'd set him straight."

"Ya damn right about that. As if he's going to be anything other than kind! If he wasn't kind, I'd make sure that he was! No matter what, I wont settle for an Otouto that is mean! Haha, I can even see him getting married! Aah, that's going to be a lovely day...his bride is going to be the most beautiful in all of Konoha and then when they have their first child I will name him or her as well...aah, that's going to be a good day..."

As Shisui went into a certain daydream about a wedding day for his brother to an unknown girl and then his niece or nephew being born, Shisui didn't care which, Itachi merely studied him with his eyes, unable to conceive how Shisui ever had any doubts about being a brilliant elder brother.

Without conveying words, Shisui and Itachi already had a relationship where they were basically elder brother and younger brother, even if that wasn't the case, technically. If anyone knew how it felt to be Shisui's younger brother, then it would've been him. And he knows that as soon as the new arrival becomes known, it is going to be something of a joyous occasion for Shisui.

When Shisui found out about Itachi's mother expecting a child, he was down in the dumps, because Itachi was getting something that he wanted. But then he learned of his mother becoming pregnant and instantly became as happy as happy could be.

"Shisui, you're going into your dream world again, come back to reality."

Snapping him back to the reality, Shisui sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, and sighed as he saw it tick to another hour, it being the eleventh hour now. Shisui was becoming slightly impatient but he knew his mother would be going through something much worse than he was.

"Yes, I am back into reality, unfortunately. I just want him to come already, I only want to shower him in affection and then treat him to candies when our parents aren't looking."

Shisui developed a mischievous face, giggling to himself as thoughts of defying their parents flooded his mind.

Itachi again sweatdropped at such a thing, looking towards the side with an annoyed huff.

"You know that you can't spoil him like that. He'll develop an addition to the sweets that you're going to be given him, and he'll get cavities. Do you want to be responsible for such a thing, Shisui?"

"Yes..." Shisui made a face akin to a small child's who was ready to pull a prank, but shaking it away, developing a sad face. "...No, I don't want him to get cavities. I just want him to be happy, and healthy...but candies are a must..."

Itachi smiled at his brother figure and looked towards the clock as well.

* * *

Several hours past by since then. All of the time, Itachi and Shisui sensed that something was going a little wrong. Whether that be Shinobi senses, or just innate feelings. They just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was happening. It didn't help that doctors were rushing around the general area that his mother and father were.

Shisui in particular couldn't help but feel like something has happened, whether that be to his mother or father, or even his brother. He just hoped and prayed that it wasn't anything more than just a bad feeling.

"Itachi, something doesn't feel right about this." Shisui noted, looking at the time. "It's been a few hours since I've heard Okaa-sama. I thought that by now, some news of the baby would've been brought to us...but nothing has happened."

"Don't worry about it." Itachi soothed towards him. "I'm sure the doctors are just making sure that your Okaa-sama and the baby are alright, that's why we haven't heard anything. Either that, or they've finally sound proofed the room so no one can hear the screaming's anymore."

They shared a laugh, but it was an awkward laugh at most.

While neither said it, a sense of dread was in the air. And it wasn't just because of the time that Shisui's mother had been in labour. It was the fact that it was silent within the hospital. Even the usual banter between patients and doctors seemed to cease.

They waited, and waited and waited for what seemed like forever. Eventually though, the door opened and a man with doctors coat came through, a solemn expression on his face.

When the two boys saw that, they instantly knew something was wrong.

"Doctor..." Shisui started, biting his lip. "...it isn't the baby, is it? He hasn't..."

He couldn't even bring himself to finish his sentence. Everything inside of him thought of only one thing: what if he is dead? That thought alone scared Shisui. Or there was a lingering thought about his mother. But he dismissed those, thinking that she would be alright.

Itachi though, had more rational thoughts, thoughts that allowed unwelcome thoughts to fly into his mind. No one thought he had was any good. He thought of the idea of the baby being born dead, then he thought about what happened to Shisui's mother. Finally there was a thought about both of them being gone, and that thought hurt him, more for Shisui than himself.

"What Shisui is trying to say is, the baby didn't die, did he? Or is his Okaa-sama...is his Okaa-sama well?"

The doctor at first didn't say anything, he wore an unsure expression as he faced the two Uchiha boys. Said boys just stared blankly at him, waiting for him to continue.

Soon afterwards, the man gained enough courage to speak and looked towards Shisui, a uneven expression on his face.

"Shisui-kun...your Okaa-sama...I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but your Okaa-sama had complications during the birth. There was always a possibility that something would happen and both of your parents were well aware of this fact, but your Okaa-sama was a brave woman, and continued with the pregnancy regardless...what I'm trying to say is, your Okaa-sama has gone now. We tried everything we could, all of the available techniques at our disposal we used...but it wasn't enough. Your Okaa-sama simply didn't..."

The doctor stopped himself, seeing Shisui and Itachi getting the message.

"N-No...it can't be..."

Upon hearing that, Shisui broke down in tears. They flowed from his eyes freely. He couldn't believe that his mother was really gone. That woman who gave birth to him, and treated him with such a kindness that is rarely shown within the Uchiha. The woman who spent so much of her time looking after her family...was really gone. Even as a Ninja, he couldn't hide his sadness right now. It was too overwhelming for him to be the classical hard faced Ninja.

Itachi didn't break though, keeping his calm face. But by the side of his eyes, tears were forming. But he held it together for Shisui. He held it down for his brother figure, but he was slightly failing, however it was enough for Shisui, and while he couldn't think straight, he could clearly see that Itachi was doing it solely for him, and he was thankful to the boy.

Itachi looked towards him, bending down as he stroked his back in a comforting manner. Shisui felt grateful for Itachi's continued company by his side, and his reassurance, even if it remained unspoken.

"W-What about t-the baby?"

During his heart wrenching sobbing, Shisui was brave enough to ask that.

This time, the doctor smiled slightly.

"The baby is happy and healthy. We'll have to keep an eye on him for a few days, but with no other complications, the baby is going to be alright."

Upon hearing that, relief washed over his face as his tear stained face broke out into a smile.

"A saving mercy, right Shisui?"

Itachi offered, causing Shisui to nod ever so slightly.

"Right...a saving mercy..." An image of his mother rushed into his mind, before he thought of his father. "...What about Otou-sama? Is he with Okaa-sama right no...I mean, is he with her...body right now?"

The doctor could only bit his lip for a few moments, before looking towards the young men.

"He is taking it hard, he asked to not be disturbed." The doctor explained causing both young men to nod, before he gestured to the door."Would you like to see your Otouto now?"

That seemed to lift Shisui's spirits up in the depths of the darkness in his mind right now.

"Yes, I would like to see him, thank you."

Responding to that, the doctor walked out from the waiting room, Itachi and Shisui following right behind him in a semi slow walk.

Traversing the halls, Shisui thought of nothing but his mother and the baby. He couldn't think of his father at this point, but the baby and his mother always clouded his mind now.

They walked for several minutes before arriving at the baby unit. The doctor silently gestured to the door, and without words, both of the young men knew what he was saying, so without any worry, they entered the room.

Walking inside, both of the young men studied the room with their eyes. Around the room was the standard hospital equipment, things that were lost on both of the boys. Upon further inspection, they couldn't see where the baby was. From what the doctor showed them, there should be a baby inside of here, but they couldn't see it...

However, in the middle of the room, with a single monitor to the side, and wires coming from it, stood a single incubator.

Inside that incubator laid a baby. With a small tuff of hair on his head, and striking black eyes, the baby laid silently, making small whimpers every now and again as he moved around.

Shisui walked over with Itachi, and looked towards the small baby in the incubator.

"Wow..."

Shisui muttered as his face broke out into a smile.

"I know the feeling."

Itachi also wore a smile.

Despite the situation with Shisui's Okaa-sama, they honestly couldn't get over the joy of having a young Uchiha alive and well. Although thoughts of Shisui's mother didn't leave their minds, they couldn't get over the joyous occasion that this baby was alive and well.

Shisui poked his finger against the babies cheek, and cooed.

"So squishy~ Hehe, you're going to be a lady killer, aren't you~? Yes you are~ Yes you are~ Don't you worry~ Onii-sama is always going to be around~ Onii-sama is going to make sure no one hurts you~"

Shisui poked the nameless baby in the face a number of times while making funny faces. Despite the baby seeing them, there wasn't any reactions in the slightest, besides a soft crying sound ever now and again. But even just seeing that filled Shisui with incredible amounts of happiness. He couldn't even think of another time in his life where he was this happy.

Itachi just stared at Shisui as he kept saying things in more and more of a childish nature.

"You...this is kind of...weird." Itachi muttered to the irritation of Shisui. "You're treating this baby as if he's your own. I'd actually accuse you of being the Otou-sama if I didn't know any better. Shisui, that's kind of..."

"You know, I kinda wish that he was~ Itachi, I'm already in love."

Shisui smiled as the door opened.

The person that stepped through the door was a middle aged man that resembled Shisui, albeit older. His face was emotionless as he stared at the baby, and when his eyes went to Shisui, the boy instantly knew that his father was unhappy, angry even.

"You're in love with that monster, are you Shisui?"

The mans voice was cold, unforgiving as his eyes naturally went towards the child, disgust filling his orbs.

Shisui rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, of course I am. He's my Otouto after all, why wouldn't I love him?"

"Because it was that parasite that murdered your Okaa-san!" He spat out at his first born. "Because of that thing there, your Okaa-san is dead! She wont laugh, cry or anything ever again because of it there! Why didn't that thing there die rather than her!?"

Shisui and Itachi where taken back by what this man was saying.

" _He wanted the baby to die? He was angry at a child that doesn't know any better? How can he be angry at a child that's just been born? He hasn't done anything yet...no, I can't even begin to think why Otou-sama would even think that this child has done anything wrong."_

Shisui thought this to himself over and over as his eyes went from the baby to his father and back to the baby. This carried on multiple times, each time his eyes did, his thoughts kept getting more and more muddled within his mind.

As for Itachi, he was livid at what Shisui's father was saying. He couldn't believe that a man would wish for a baby's death when the baby didn't do anything to deserve it. He also felt like it wasn't his place to say anything, preferring to stand near the baby incase this man, who looked ready to kill, would act on his distraught emotions. Itachi's hand naturally rested on the tanto on his back, secretly getting ready to draw should something happen.

"I'm sorry Otou-sama, but you're out of line. How can you blame a child for anything? Okaa-sama was told of the risks, yet she went through with the pregnancy. He, this child, hasn't done anything other than being born. He didn't ask for such things, yet you're placing blame on him? It isn't fair Otou-sama. Okaa-sama wouldn't of wanted this."

Shisui told his father what he felt within his heart.

He didn't see the point of blaming either the baby or his mother. He didn't see why either had to take blame. His mother wanted the baby as far as he knew, and that's what happened. He was deeply saddened by what happened to her, and it wouldn't be easy to live without her, but there wasn't any blame to be placed on the child.

However, his father wore a disgusted expression.

"Whats not fair is that he's alive, and your Okaa-san isn't. Fair, would be that bastard being dead, and my wife being alive. But that's not the case, and as that baby lies there, all I can think about is her. What she became and she actually asked me to raise that thing there? Forget it, that child isn't anything to me."

From hearing such audacious words, both Shisui and Itachi were taken back again by what this man was saying. At first, they thought their ears were deceiving them, but that soon evaporated from their minds.

"W-What are you saying? Of course the child is something to you. He's your son! What are you going to do now!? You can't just abandon your son, can you!?"

Shisui decided to raise the obvious question that was in both of their minds but his anger was becoming more and more apparent, and even his Sharingan was being shown through no will of his own, yet at the same time, Shisui didn't care right now. His anger was hitting the roof over how his father was acting right now. And the words he had been saying, only added fuel to the fire.

His father merely glanced at the baby before turning towards the door.

"I'm saying, I'm not having anything to do with that child. It can go to someone else, or can die for all I care. I didn't even want another kid in the first place, but your damn Okaa-san wanted that. And what's the result? She's dead, and he's alive. What kind of trade is that? Do whatever you want with it Shisui, I don't care by this point."

Saying that with no emotion, the man was about to walk out when Shisui, using his very impressive speed, moved from behind him to in front of him in a matter of a second, gripping his father by the shirt.

"How could you even say anything like? He's your son for the love of God! How would Okaa-sama feel if she saw you saying these things? She'd be disgusted with your words! That boy hasn't done anything yet you're treating him like an enemy! He's your son! Why don't you look after him already!?"

"I'm never looking after that thing!" His father growled, and brushed his hand away, flaring his own Sharingan. "Don't you see what that thing has already caused!? Your Okaa-san is dead! She's dead and nothing on this earth could bring her back! Not even Tsunade-sama could've done anything to save her! That leech there is the reason! Now get out of my face!"

He pushed past his son as Shisui wore a dejected look.

"So...you really aren't going to care for him at all? Not even going to give him a name, are you not? He's your son...shouldn't you at least name your son, like you did me?"

Shisui spoke solemnly, his voice becoming that of a broken croak.

Shisui's father stopped in his tracks, muttering "It's your responsibility if you love it so much. I don't want anything to do with it." and then resumed walking, until he left the room, and being un-seeable by the Uchiha boys.

Itachi walked over to Shisui, placing a comforting hand on his back.

"I'm so sorry that it went down like that. I didn't expect him to be like that."

"That's what Otou-sama is like without Okaa-sama, it's nothing new. I just thought he would've changed with a new child." Shisui sighed, and looked towards the baby. "Seems like I've just become an Otou-sama, and an Onii-sama, huh." He casually walked over to the baby, placing a finger on his cheek, pushing against the soft skin softly. "Don't worry little one, I'll make sure that you smile every day, and never feel unloved."

Itachi, hearing his surrogate brothers words could only smile.

"He still needs a name, Shisui."

Reminding the young Uchiha of such a thing, said Uchiha clapped his hands together.

"Right, he needs a name, doesn't he? Hmmmmmm, but I haven't gotten a name for him...uugh, this is going to be difficult. I can't think of a name that would be good enough Itachi."

"Hmmmm, this is going to be tricky." Itachi mused to himself, and then looked out the sole window, a refreshing smile appearing. "Say, I've got a name, how about...Ryouta? Or Ryou for short?"

"Ryou...as in Dragon?"

Shisui questioned, looking at the baby.

"Yes, Ryouta, or Ryou for short, Uchiha. Doesn't that sound good? You could use Ryouta when he's being punished, and Ryou as a casual thing. I thought Ryou as in Dragon...because he, as your brother, is no doubly going to be scary strong like a Dragon, but gentle as well."

"It's perfect, Itachi." Shisui smiled, and lightly ran a finger across the babies cheek. "Ryouta Uchiha, is that your name?" The baby, now known as Ryouta or Ryou for short slightly giggled at the name, making Shisui smile brightly. "Then Ryouta it is, my Otouto, my Ryou-kun~"

* * *

 **5 years later**

 **Ryouta P.O.V**

"Snake, Ram, Elephant...no, that's not it...Snake, Elephant, Ram, Chicken...ugh! That's not it either! Why can't I do it right!? Is there even a Chicken in it?! Elephant...no...ugh..."

Now, how do I do that Jutsu again...?

Snake...Ram...what's the next one after that...?

Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.

That's what I am trying to do...but I can't remember the hand signs...I wish I could remember the hand signs...it is hard...I can't remember if Snake or Ram goes first...I know it is one of the two...but why can't I remember it at all...? I'm...waah, I'm so useless at such things...

No matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't remember the hand signs. Even after Nii-chan taught me them, I still can't remember them at all. I can only remember that Snake and Ram are in there somewhere, but besides that, I can't do it at all...I'm sure that Nii-chan is going to see me as a useless Otouto...

I looked towards the lake on my right, and saw my reflection.

Wow, people say that I look like Nii-chan...but they aren't kidding, huh. I've never really taken notice of it before, as I don't see the point on thinking about such things. The only thing that sets us apart really is the fact that I have longer hair...and of course I'm younger than Nii-chan is.

Just another day in Konoha, and Nii-chan is busy as always. I wish that he spent more time with me...not doing silly missions. Send other people on them...but, Nii-chan is totally amazing. He's the strongest in the village, I just know it! He's got to be because Hokage-sama always sends him on missions for the village. Hehe, he mostly does A Rank assignments...and I bet that he does S Rank as well. But he doesn't tell me much about his missions...as he tells me to keep my nosy nose out.

Running a hand through the water, I used some of it to clean my face since it was slightly dirty.

After doing that, I looked to the other side of me, seeing my bag there with a scroll sticking out of it.

Okay! Since I've got the scroll, I might as well take a little look at it!

"Lets see...you've got to give me the answers."

I took out the scroll Shi-nii left for me and studied it with curious eyes...

Now lets see...

"Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger and that makes..."

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

"Waaaaaaaaaah!"

Suddenly a giant ball of flames went past me and hit the lake, making it produce hot almost skin boiling steam, scaring the life out of me!

W-Who did such a thing...? That thing was huge...although the voice sounded like someone's that I recognize...

When I turned to the source...ooh, it's only Shi-nii being silly again as always. He's even wearing that silly face paint that looks like blood that's meant to scare me!

W-Well, it doesn't scare me! Even if he looks very frightening! I'm not frightened of him at all! He's not even scary! It is just chilliness games that doesn't frighten Ninja to be Ryouta Uchiha! That's right, I am going to be a strong Ninja and a single thing like this wont frighten me!

...Okay maybe it frightens me a little, b-but Shi-nii wouldn't do anything to scare me...much. If he does, I will have to come at him with a Kunai again and make him see that scaring me is wrong...it's cruel and mean...meanie Nii-chan...

"Hahahahaha! Man, your face was priceless! That cute little scream as well! God, you're the best Ryou! You really are! I couldn't ask for a better reaction! Next time, I'm going to have to truly prank you!"

Nii-chan collapsed to the floor, rolling around as he held his stomach, laughter escaping his throat again and again.

I'm glad that he finds this funny because I find it cruel and mean. Meanie Nii-chan doing such things to me.

"Shi-nii! Don't scare me like that!" I complained and scolded, waving a hand at him in dismissal. "Don't do such things again Shi-nii, that could've burned me alive and you wouldn't have anyone to look after anymore. Do you want me to die?"

"Course not." Shi-nii smiled brightly and cheerfully as he sat up, stifling laughs. "How could you accuse me of such things?" He faked a sad face, and sat down next to me in lightning speeds. "Say Otouto, what frightens you the most?"

I know what he's up to. He's trying to find out the best way to make me feel fear...because Nii-chan is a meanie that wants to scare me very much.

"I-I'm not telling you! You'd only use it against me!"

"That's right, I would~" He admits it so casually that it even frightens me how honest he is. "So go on, tell me. I'll share a secret with you~"

A secret with me huh...knowing Nii-chan, it is only going to be something silly and not serious at all.

"Y-You tell me first, and I might consider telling you my fears."

"Oh, so that's how you're going to play it, is it? Fine, I'll tell you. Come here." With a hushed voice, he beckons me over. With a silent sigh, I got quite close to his mouth and he covered it with his hands. "The secret is...you're five years old!"

"Waaaah! I knew that Nii-chan!"

Growling that out, Nii-chan gave a slight smile towards me as he cocked his head back slowly.

"Oh, I was under the impression that you didn't know? So, that wasn't a major secret after all...muu, I think my intelligence gathering skills are a bit rusty, what do you think Ryou?"

"Yup! They're very rusty indeed! Not very Ninja-like, is it Shi-nii~?"

Onii-chan gave a hearty laugh as I suppressed a giggle as well.

Hehe, he's such an idiot sometimes, he really is. But it is quite infectious, I have to admit that. It's times like this that I find myself allowing myself to get lost in the wonderfulness of Nii-chan. Others might have an Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, but with Nii-chan, I don't need anything like that.

The laughter resounded throughout the area for a few minutes, and during that time, I saw passerby's giving us strange looks. Although I didn't care much about their looks, since I'm having fun right now, they could stare at me as much as they wanted and while I'm with Nii-chan, it wouldn't matter in the slightest.

"So, what's my Otouto doing out here today? Thought you'd be playing with your friends? Don't you like playing with them?"

He recovered from his laughing fit, and asked me that with a slanted head.

"T-They're nice...I just wanted to try and impress Shi-nii with learning this Jutsu before you came back from your mission...speaking of, you're back earlier than I expected Nii-chan! I thought that it would be a few days since you came back! I wanted to learn this before you came back...but, now that's ruined Nii-chan...it really is."

Shi-nii looked down at me, and flicked me in the forehead, causing me to make an "Ouch!" sound as I recoiled from him.

"Why would you have to impress me? I'm already darn impressed with your skills! You're one of the smartest children I've ever seen! Even Itachi can't hold a candle to you! He's just a baka after all, and we're the more impressive siblings! Not him and his sibling! But me and mine are the best! Say it with me Ryou! Say "We're the best!" with me now!"

I sweatdropped and sighed slightly.

Shi-nii's got it into his head that we have to outdo Itachi-nii and his sibling...although I don't see much point, since I get along quite well with Itachi-nii and his family. Although sometimes his Otou-sama does scare me, and not in a friendly way either. Sometimes, I think that Itachi-nii doesn't like him much either...but I don't really have any say in such matters...he's kind of scary...but he's the leader of the Clan so...

"Ugh Nii-chan..." I began, looking to the side. "...Is Itachi-nii around and you're trying to make him jealous again?"

That's the most obvious conclusion that I can come to anyway. It's got to be that. Since they are always competing against one another.

"Don't accuse me of such things Otouto!" He made another fake cry, looking around suspiciously. "As if Itachi is around here right now listening to our brother combo being better than his combo! Hear me Itachi, we're the better ones! We will never lose to you! We're the superior Uchiha siblings mwhahahahaha!"

...Itachi-nii is around, isn't he?

It's even obvious to someone like me that he is around. Ehehe, Nii-chan has always been competitive with Itachi-nii for some reason. Each time we get together, Itachi-nii and Shi-nii are always trying to make us compete with one another, I think that it is in all good fun. Although when those two compete against one another, since Nii-chan is stronger, I think...no, I know that Nii-chan is stronger! And he's going to beat Itachi-nii because he's super powerful!

"Nii-chan..."

"Otouto, say it. We're better than Itachi and his sibling."

Ehehe, such a cruel looking face that he has right now...

"Nii-chan please don't make me say such things..."

"Shhhh, don't worry about it, Otouto. Just say it, and I will be happy. You want your Nii-chan to be happy, don't you? You wouldn't want me to cry, would you precious Otouto?"

He made a pouty face, his eyes somehow becoming larger and larger.

I-Isn't that emotional...what's the word...erm...black...erm...blackmail...yes, I believe that Shi-nii-chan is emotionally blackmailing me right now. You can't do that Nii-chan...it's really cruel to do something like that to me...

"W-We're better than Itachi-nii-chan and his sibling."

Even though I don't think that is true, I just say it to appease Nii-chan. He seems to be really hyper about such things. And if it makes Nii-chan happy, then I am happy. He does give up a lot to look after me, as Itachi-nii told me as much.

Nii-chan gained a satisfied face, and looked towards a bush that was directly left of us.

"...Ugh..."

From the bushes, I heard a faint groaning coming from there, before something shot out, and ran away at speeds I couldn't ever see...

That must've been Itachi-nii...why was he spying on us exactly? Itachi-nii-chan has always been a weird one, hasn't he? I think he and Shi-nii are really close and always compete against one another. I hope to have a friend like that one day where we could have a friendly rivalry with one another. It doesn't even have to be a rivalry, it could just be friends competing against one another...aah, maybe I will find someone in the Academy to be friends with in the future as well!

"That's very true Otouto, I'm glad that you can see it as well." Nii-chan grinned, and then went into his jackets breast pocket. "Look, I got this from the Land of Lightning. Isn't it fascinating? I found this on the side of the path. Who could throw something like this away? They must've been blind to throw these things away."

What he pulled out seemed to be a necklace with a pearl attached to it. But the inside of the pearl looked like it had a lightning bolt through it that was actually moving.

It really does look beautiful. It even has the colour of yellow for the lightning bolt, and the colour of green to compliment the lightning bolt...actually, it kind of looks like there's a lightning bolt striking the ground right now...it is actually super amazing. I wonder where he got such a thing? And how is the lightning bolt moving? Is that some sort of Jutsu?

"Nii-chan, this is quite the trinket..."

"Yes, it is. I am thinking of making it my second most treasured thing."

His second most? What does he mean? Does he maybe have something else he values over such a thing?

"Second most?" I parroted, confused by what he means. "Is there something else that you treasure above such things?"

"Yes, you of course." He ruffled my hair, and dangled the item in front of me. "You're the most important thing in this world to me. This comes as a close second, but since I have to feed you, you come in at number one."

I pouted and turned away.

So, I'm only number one because I have to be fed, is that it Nii-chan? You only think I'm number one because he feeds me...waah, that's Nii-chan written all over actually. Ehehe...I should've known that Nii-chan would say such things.

"Whats wrong adorable Otouto?"

"N-Nothing..."

"Haha, anyway, Ryou. You're...I'm...what I'm trying to say is, tomorrow... I'm going on another mission and I wont be back for several days, maybe even a week or two depending on how long it takes."

He's really going on another mission. That can't be, can it? Nii-chan...he's really going to go on another mission...I can't believe that he is going to be doing something like that again...after just coming back...

I faced him instantly, looking saddened by it.

"But Nii-chan, you just came back. You can't be going again, can you? It was...you've only just come back...I thought that you'd be able to train me for a few days..."

I feel sad that I can't spend time with Nii-chan. I know that it is selfish to say such things...but I really want to spend time with him...I want to learn some cool Jutsu's and then we'd be able to go on missions together one day...

"I know, and it isn't like I want to go on this mission. It is for the good of Konoha, Ryou. Trust me, I would rather be with you, but if I don't go on missions, I don't get money for us to live, and you wouldn't have sweets anymore."

"I-I wouldn't mind if I didn't have anymore sweets...if I could spend time with Nii-chan..."

"Haha, you say that now, but when the sweet supply stops, you'll be regretting your words." Nii-chan joked, but then his face became serious. "This is an important mission, it could affect Konoha, Ryou. If it wasn't for that reason, I would've turned it down. But now, I don't have that luxury, don't you see? Besides, you get to spend another few nights with Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san. Don't you like Mikoto-sans cooking? Doesn't Fugaku-san tell you stories?"

I smiled as best as I could.

"Mikoto-san is nice to me, and she makes me lots and lots of food when I stay...but Fugaku-san is...he erm...Shi-nii, he's..."

I didn't have the heart to tell him that Fugaku-san calls me names sometimes...because of...Otou-sama...for something that I've apparently done, but don't remember such things...I've only met Otou-sama a few times, and those times, he calls me a parasite...evil...he calls me a monster...he told me that it was my fault that Okaa-sama...died...I wish I knew what she was like...Shi-nii says that she was a nice person...but I don't know how true that was...

"Hmmm? What's wrong with Fugaku-san?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter Nii-chan." Shaking my head, I tried my best to smile. "He just isn't Nii-chan, that's all. I really just want to have Nii-chan around a lot, that's all I want, Nii-chan."

He gave me a suspicious look.

He knew...he knew what I thought about Fugaku-san...maybe he didn't want to say anything because if we did, I wouldn't have a place to stay while Nii-chan is away on missions...unless Nii-chan allowed me to sleep at our home alone...I'm old enough to do that...

Nii-chan petted the top of my head after a few seconds of staring at me.

"Don't worry, I'm going to try my best to get back as soon as I possibly can and beat those bad Ninja's that wish to hurt Konoha!"

"Thanks, Nii-chan. Please don't be gone too long. And erm...try to not get hurt, okay?"

He gave me a confident smile, and continued to pet my head.

Feeling his hand on my head is a wonderful experience. I rarely get to feel it, since he's usually busy on missions. I wish that I could grow up faster so I could become more helpful to the village.

"Are you saying that there's a chance for your Onii-sama to become hurt by rowdy Ninja's like the ones I have to face? Don't forget you're talking to me "Shisui of the Body Flicker" now. Sometime I will have to teach you the Body Flicker Technique. You could even be called "Ryou of the Body Flicker" or something like that. Doesn't that sound like a cool name, Otouto? You could be like my successor or something."

Ryou of the Body Flicker huh...eeh. It doesn't have as good as a ring to it than Shi-nii's does. I'll have to find a Jutsu that I am good at, and make it my specialty, then I can coin a nickname. Maybe a Fire Release...or Water Release...or whatever Release that I would be good with...

"Hehe, that's a funny fantasy Shi-nii, but I don't think I will be something like that. Besides, that's your thing. I want to find my own thing and do things like Nii-chan does everyday...such a kind Ninja you are Nii-chan."

"And, one day, you'll be just as kind of a Ninja. As long as you keep your kindness, I will be happy."

He smiled at me.

I smiled at him.

We smiled at one another for awhile. It was a nice feeling, to smile at one another.

"Anyway soon, you'll be joining the Academy and wont have time to worry about me being here or not. Aren't you excited about it, Ryou? You'll finally be on the road to being a Ninja."

Right, I will be joining that soon. I wonder what the Academy is going to be like? I hope I make lots of friends and have fun with all of the people there! It is going to be so very fun!

"Y-Yes, I can't wait to join and become a Ninja and then become Hokage-sama!"

"Haha, you want to become Hokage-sama? That's a big responsibility, you know? Are you sure you can handle such things?"

He's got a point...Hokage-sama does look after the whole village...I can't imagine doing something like that. It would be too difficult for someone like me.

"Well...maybe. I don't know yet. Probably not Hokage, but someone that can help the Hokage-sama? Maybe I could join the Anbu...and become someone who works very closely with the Hokage-sama."

"Anbu, just like Itachi and I huh? That's quite a goal to have. With my luck, you'll usurp my presence within the Anbu and become my superior. Ooh Otouto, when you become my boss, don't force me to do degrading things~ I'd die of embarrassment if Otouto did such things~"

Such a jokester. Something I really love about Nii-chan. He's really kind and funny as well. He'd do anything to make me smile, and I'm grateful for such things...I really am grateful to Nii-chan...

"Well, if Nii-chan doesn't teach me a cool Jutsu, then I will make fun of Nii-chan! I will make Nii-chan clean and clean all of the time!"

I tackled Nii-chan to the ground, pinning him with my hands and he threw up his hands in surrender.

"Okay okay, I can't ever beat Ryou-sama in a fight~ Please Ryou-sama, don't make me do horrid things~ Or maybe..." Nii-chan pried me off him and jumped upwards, going for the water in a single jump. When landing on the water, I gave a pout. "Come and get me here oh Ryou-sama~"

"T-That's not fair!" I complained and stood up. "I can't do things like that! I can't walk on water! I can't even climb trees with Chamroks!"

"Eh, I think the word you mean is Chakra. I mean, what's a Chamrok?"

Ugh! Nii-chan doesn't understand me at all! He's really trying to make me look stupid!

"Waah! Chamroks sounds better than Chandra!"

I counted, smirking devilishly to myself.

Yeah, that's right. I know what it is! You can't speak down to me like that anymore! Ehehehe! I really am great after all! I can't do it any better if I do say so myself!

"Yeah, it's Chakra sweet Otouto, not Chandra, whatever that is. Say it with me now, Chakra."

Chak...Chakra...that's what it is...I so knew that. I knew that it was really Chakra...I was just testing him to make sure that he knew what it was exactly, that's all!

"Chak...Chakra."

Geez, that was so embarrassing to say. It was as if he was really making fun of me. J-Just because I might've said it wrong, doesn't mean that I meant to do something like that!

"That's it! Well done!"

He mock clapped me. H-He's actually doing such things!?

"D-Don't speak down to me and clap like that!" He grinned so I went close to the water, and put my hands together. "Nii-chan! I'm going to make you regret making me look like a foolish child!"

Nii-chan's grin became so wide that it spread across his entire face, and it fills me up with annoyance.

"Haha, sorry...but you do that well enough on your own! Now, what are you gonna do little man? I'm all the way over here, and you're back there~ Unless you know how to walk on water, you really are at a loss, aren't you hmmm?"

Mocking me like that isn't nice. I'm trying my best here!

"Hmmmm...I'll use Jutsu against you! If I can't get you at close range, then long range will have to do! Didn't you tell me that being a Ninja means you have to use everything at your disposal and turn a negative into a positive!?"

"What Jutsu? You didn't even know what Chakra was a minute ago. And yes that's right, I did say those things."

"I knew what Chakra was! I was merely trying to test you Nii-chan! As an Anbu, you have to keep up your brain as well as your skills! Now Nii-chan! Be amazed by my impressive use of my amazing Jutsu!"

Nii-chan turned up his nose, and his perpetual smile was everlasting on his face.

"Then, show me this so-called amazing Jutsu and lets see what you can do against a Ninja at my level."

"Fine! Be amazing Nii-chan!" Waving through hand signs carefully and quickly as well, I arched my neck backwards, opening my mouth. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

Shouting that out, I exhaled, unleashing a devastating attack!

.

.

.

...Or that's what I wanted to do anyway.

What came out was...a small cloud of smoke...that went into the air, disappearing within a few seconds.

"Eh...so, that's your amazing technique Otouto? I didn't know that you knew Smoke Release. Wow, your talents are amazing as always! Hahahahahahaha! Wow Otouto! You've come up with a new Jutsu! I'm so proud of you Ryou! You're amazing! You're magnificent! Smoke Release: Smoke Cloud! Mwhahahahahaha! That's the name!"

Nii-chan, being the idiot that he is, dropped to the surface of the water, and rolled around again, holding his sides as he laughs at me, using his Chakra to support himself on the lake.

S-So, I'm only someone who he can laugh at, is that right Nii-chan? Just because I produced smoke, doesn't give Nii-chan the right to laugh at me! I bet he wasn't any better than I was when he was my age! S-Such a fool he is!

"S-Stop laughing at me Nii-chan!"

My outburst only made Nii-chan laugh more and more at me! H-He's getting some sick pleasure from my failings! I don't think that it is funny at all! Stop making a fool of me Nii-chan!

"I-I'm so sorry hahaha! I-I just can't s-stop hahahahahaha!"

He continued to laugh at me and it got so bad that even other people questioned it as they walked on by.

For several minutes, Nii-chan just laughed and laughed at me as I sat on the ground, staring at him with disappointed eyes.

Doing such things like this is a childish play Nii-chan, and I should know, since I am literally a child! I know what it is like to have childish thoughts and feelings and such! Yet he acts more childish than I do!

When he finally calmed down, he jumped over, and stuck out his tongue.

"Sorry Otouto, but come on. That was priceless. Fire Release huh. It certainly was a form of Fire Release alright, but that was just what happens after things are set on fire."

"Nii-chan, that's cruel. I did try my best. I'm only five, you know? I can't be expected to do everything right, you know?"

"Yeah yeah, that's right. Now you've shown me your 'impressive' Jutsu, I think it be best that we walked back to the house, what'd you say? After dinner, I might take you out for ice cream~"

"Yay ice cream!"

Nii-chan picked me up and threw me in the air. He also jumped up and somehow, I ended up sitting on his shoulders as we returned to the ground. Nii-chan is so cool, doing Ninja stuff like that.

"Yup! Now hang on Otouto!"

"Yes! Go Nii-chan!"

Like that, Nii-chan jumped away with me on his shoulders, and towards the Uchiha Compound via rooftops as cool Ninja's do.

Along the way, people I didn't know shouted nice things towards Nii-chan and he acknowledged them. Each time he did, he wore a bigger and bigger smile. Even though Ninja's keep to the shadows, it seems that he has an impressive amount of people that know him...although I think they might've been Uchiha's mostly. But I don't know everyone from the Uchiha Clan...that's mainly because Nii-chan doesn't like me talking to some of the members...I don't know why he doesn't like such things.

As we sailed through the air, my hair kept getting in the way. He was going so fast that most things looked like blurs. The few things I did see were things that I didn't really know much about.

But, there was an image, or I should say images, of the Hokage-sama's faces on the Mountain side. Shodai-sama...Nidaime-sama...Sandaime-sama...Yondaime-sama...all of them were very powerful, and Sandaime-sama is currently the Hokage-sama right now. I haven't met him yet, but from what Nii-chan says, he's a very cool Ojii-sama. I'd like to meet him properly one day.

"Nii-chan, the Hokage-sama..."

I began, as he threw his head back, meeting my gaze.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I was wondering...is it true that he knows so many Jutsu's? I've heard that he knows like a million Jutsu's."

I asked as Nii-chan jumped past the ramen shop.

Ooh, I've been there before. It is quite nice, and so is the Ojii-san that works there, and his daughter is nice as well...ooh, what's their names again...aah, I suppose that it doesn't matter that much. I'll ask next time when I see them.

"Yes, he knows many Jutsu's, although I'm not sure if it a million but it is very many that he knows, and he's also a very powerful man. Well, he isn't Hokage-sama for nothing, you know?"

"Stronger than you, Nii-chan?"

"Ooh yes, he's very wise and powerful." He admitted casually. "He's a man that I look up to as well."

I didn't know that Nii-chan looked up to Hokage-sama...makes sense though, since he is powerful and strong and cool, and very smart as well. You have to be those things if you're Hokage-sama, don't you?

"Hehe, Nii-chan, do you want to become Hokage?"

"Ah, well. I'm not that sure. If had the opportunity, I guess I wouldn't say no. But right now, I don't see the opportunity being presented to me...besides, a nameless Shinobi who protects peace from the shadows is what is the true mark of a Shinobi. It isn't about having graces and glory. It isn't about being number one. It is about making sure peace is maintained, don't ever forget that Ryou."

"Y-Yes, I wont ever forget Shi-nii."

Since he was serious, I could only agree with him.

From what he said, I can't say that he is lying...it is true. Being a Shinobi doesn't mean having fame and fortune, it is to maintain balance and peace throughout the land...or, that's how I am going to treat my life as being a Shinobi anyway. Since that's how Nii-chan stands, I will also stand the same way.

"That's a good boy~ Now lets get home and have some delicious food and ice cream!"

"Yes yes! Lets go Nii-chan, full speeds ahead!"

I pointed forward, grinning from ear to ear.

"Right right, we all know how obsessed with food you are."

O-Obsessed with food!? S-Since when have I ever been obsessed with food!?

"I don't find that joke funny Nii-chan! You're making me sound like I'm a pig!"

Once again, his smirk appeared as he gazed up towards me.

"That's because you're secretly a glutton."

"I'm not a glutton...by the way, what's a glutton?"

"You."

As soon as he said that, I pulled his hair a little as he snickered at me.

"Mouuu, you're really mean Nii-chan~!"

"Hehe, how can I be mean when I am only telling the truth, huh~? Sorry to say it, but you're a glutton Ryou-kun~"

I'm sure he added 'kun' to just to make me feel embarrassed.

"Hmph, then Shi-nii's a true idiot~!"

I could only giggle to myself as I saw that fake tears formed by his eyes.

"Hey, that's not nice. That's really upsetting me."

Such fake tears don't work on me Nii-chan. I know when you're really sad...when you cry alone...and you think I don't know about it...but I really do...you can't fool me Nii-chan...

"Now Nii-chan knows how I feel about it. And don't be so silly. Ninja's don't cry like that."

"Y-Yes they do, when they have their heart broken by their Otouto's like you've done! You wound me with your words Ryou! You really do wound me!"

"Sheesh, you're so dramatic Nii-chan. Now get me home you naughty Shi-nii and I demand chocolate ice cream with sprinkles!"

"Yes, my Master~ One chocolate ice cream with sprinkles coming up~"

Saying that in a fake obeying tone, I held a hand to my laughing face.

Like that, we continued home, his words echoing in my mind constantly. Don't worry Nii-chan, one day, I will become a powerful Shinobi...I will become an excellent Ninja, and someone you can be proud of, I promise you, Nii-chan.

* * *

 **End chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter, reading about the bond that Shisui and Ryouta share with one another. As you can read, they do share a very close relationship with one another. There wasn't much action this chapter (Ryouta being 5 and all) but there will be some in the near future!**

 **Aah, for the P.O.V (point of view) it will mostly be told from Ryota's, others having some as well. But for scenes where Ryouta isn't there for whatever reason, or it wouldn't be possible from his P.O.V (him being knocked out etc.) it will be told from third person perspective.**

 **As for the pairings, it is going to be a harem! So, please suggest for the harem, even genderbent characters, even Fem! Sasuke, and I'm sure people would think that's incest, but it wasn't ever stated (to my knowledge) that Itachi and Shisui were cousins or very closely related, only that Itachi thought of Shisui as a brother and are only apart of the same clan. Plus it was revealed that Itachi had a lover (or close to it anyway that was an Uchiha). I think her name was Izumi. Just wanted to say that if anyone thought it was an incest deal, which it isn't.**

 **Also for the suggestions, please not Hinata, since I want her with Naruto (who is going to be extremely important to the story) since I think those two are lovely together.**

 **And, I think that's it, so until next time and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter! Wow, didn't expect as much feedback that I got, but I am glad that I got that amount!**

 **Linkonpark100; True enough, she doesn't deserve it.**

 **Castor115; Thanks! Yeah, poor guy treated like that for nothing that isn't even his fault. Like the list, sounds pretty good!**

 **Uranos; Thank you! Yeah, Hanabi is kind of adorable alright~ And true, from what I know anyway.**

 **Banpaia Hime; Cool suggestions! And no worries!**

 **Rodrieleven421; Those two sound cool~ Thanks! Yeah, those two are going to be up to things together, even if Ryouta is more likely dragged into it than anything else.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Basically, that's it yeah. Me too, I always hated people like that. Don't worry, I have plans for him alright. Aah, thank you. I'm glad that it came off like that. They do have a very close bond. Yeah, Naruto and Ryouta will share a...unique relationship alright. And cool harem list!**

 **HolyKnightX; Thank you very much! Yeah, he's been dealt a bad hand alright. And yeah, they have a good relationship.**

 **Hellspam; Thanks! Glad you like! He's going to have a team alright. Look at the bottom for that. Cool harem list, yeah imagine that, and he will have a signature attack like those two do.**

 **Omnitrain; Cool suggestions!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Hehe, I'm glad to be the one to provide it~ Nice suggestions!**

 **Harem Master123; Yeah, I'm glad that I was able to get it out! Well, I hope that you had a good birthday! Those are some cool suggestions, some that I didn't even think would be possible ones.**

 **Nexus the Ice dragon king; Karin huh. Yeah, she's quite the popular choice it seems, and she is cute~**

 **Naroku; Thanks! I'm glad that you do! Cool harem list! Definitely, some of them are going to be there.**

 **Akito the Destructor; I'm glad! Yeah, he'll be a little badass in the future alright. Cool suggestions!**

 **DragoNath1512; Sorry, but the next story I do, whenever that is, I will include those two in the pairing.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, yeah...that is a bad part of the story alright...and don't worry, it is quite a long series. It took me ages to catch up with everything. Yup! I think that would be cool as well! And yeah, Ryou would be able to stop her from going overboard. On a scale of 1 to 10 huh...well, truth is, probably about 1000! I had shipped them since around the Chunin Exam arc!**

 **Ragna; Haha, that would be a funny sight to see, one open, one not, and whatever Tsunade would be. Gosh, yeah it would be a coming together between Uchiha and Senju. Hadn't thought about that.**

 **Guest 1; Cool yeah. A seductive Satsuki huh. That would be priceless to see. All hard around everyone else, all seductive when they're alone. And yeah, you're right about Sakura. Well, at the beginning she was, but she did improve in leaps and bounds. Aah yeah, the CRA, forgot about that. Don't think it is a canon thing, but this is fanfiction, so I guess it could be used. A yellow Susanoo huh. Sounds golden!**

 **Guest 2; Satsuki it is! Shion, hadn't thought of her to be honest. Although I could maybe think of something for that. The others are good suggestions as well. Yeah, that was what I was thinking as well hehe~ Ryouta being the representative for Indra huh, that would be cool~ Yeah, Satsuki is going to be influenced by Ryouta alright. I would do that, but I want Ryouta in the Chunin Exams, for some good plot points.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, that sounds like a great idea for a Persona story! Yeah, I could see that being a good idea at least. And Rise is one of my fav girls from that series as well hehe~**

 **Animeguy123; Cool list, all milfs or equivalent at least~ No, sorry. I haven't come across it before, and havent had chance to look it up. But when I do, I will let you know.**

 **Guest 4; Cool harem list! And yeah, that could be something Itachi does, I could see him doing that. That also seems to be the popular opinion~**

 **QuantumZero; Thanks! Yeah, he'll be quite a genius alright, but he wont be like too smart that he doesn't lose sometimes. Yeah, it wont be over the top, don't worry.**

 **Yano; Thanks! Yeah, didn't think of adding someone from another series~ For the team...well, please check the bottom!**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, seems to be a really popular. And yeah, didn't think of it like that. Karin and Ryou having a kid would most likely end up with something like that. Yeah, Sakura has proven herself to be a cool character alright. And yeah, that's a cool idea! Oh, I didn't know that there was something like that.**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, that does sound like a good idea. It would make perfect sense for Ryou to have such a thing. and yeah, if anyone, his Otouto should be the one to receive Shisui's eyes.**

 **Guest 7; Sparing Mikoto, huh. I hadn't thought about it before...suppose, that she was kind of an innocent victim in it all.**

 **Soul; That's some cool harem list. Eeh, dunno about that to be honest.**

 **Guest 8; Hehe, dunno, perhaps~**

 **Guest 9; I haven't thought about that, characters from other series.**

 **Cloud4012; Yeah, those girls sound good!**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; I'm glad that you liked it! Eeh, Naruto and Ryouta are going to be friends in the near future. Yeah, by the near end, he's going to be quite powerful alright, on a similar level to Naruto himself.**

 **TheRealDeal44; Yeah, I could do that. But I thought to go off of the character herself.**

 **Isaiah; Yeah, that seems to be a popular thing, so yeah I am!**

 **Guest 10; Cool suggestions! Yeah, I didn't think about that...that could happen. Please check the bottom for that! As for that, it seems to be a popular opinion for such a thing. And yeah, the name Satsuki seems to be the one everyone has suggested, and I agree, so it will be that~!**

 **Thank you everyone for the lovely feedback from the first chapter! With nothing else to say, please check the bottom as there's something important that will effect the story slightly, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Joining the Academy**

 **Ryouta P.O.V**

"Ryou! Ryou! Up and up now! You're starting the Academy soon! Come on Ryou! I've been waiting for this for ages! You're finally starting your Ninja training from today onwards!"

The one that woke me up was Shi-nii. Surprisingly, Nii-chan wasn't on a mission today. I thought that he would be on a mission, but he isn't on one today. I'm so glad, since Shi-nii finally can take me to the Academy today! My first day at the Academy!

This is the day I've been waiting for, for so long. I can't even remember how long I've been waiting for it. Maybe on the side of forever wouldn't begin to say how long I've been waiting for it. But now that all ends today, today I start as a student and then I will progress and become Ninja man forever and ever!

"I'm awake Shi-nii..."

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up on the bed. What I was met with was Shi-nii who was standing directly in front of me, smiling like a child, and he had a bag that had my name on it.

Eh...that must be for me...but I haven't seen it before...did Shi-nii go and get me that specially for the Academy today? Ooh Nii-chan, you didn't have to get me anything special for it.

"Good good! Now you can't be late Ryou! You've got to get there early so you can get the good seats. Remember to sit right at the back, near the window. It gets really stuffy in the classroom all of the time, so you have to make sure that you are situated near a window. If you follow that, then you'll have the best learning experience!"

Such a worrywart. Nii-chan has always been like that though, hasn't he?

"Yes yes, I already knew that Nii-chan. You've been telling me for days now, Nii-chan. You can always tell me the same thing over and over, and I would've heard it the first time."

I softly chuckled as I got out of the bed.

Shi-nii put a hand to the back of his head, smiling to himself.

"Well, I have to tell you these things. You're so stupid sometimes that it slips out of your head as soon as it planted in their. Hmmmm, I wonder what's going to happen to you when you enter the Academy anyway? Hmmmm, maybe I should give the Sensei's some warnings about what you're like...and make sure that they lock the food cupboards..."

"T-That's not nice! It is my first day, and you're saying I'm going to fail! And what was that about the food!? Are you saying I'm going to eat everything!? I eat less than you do!"

He's such a cruel person! He's calling me a glutton again, and I found out what that means!

Shi-nii walked over, and petted my head however, allowing a carefree smile appear.

"I'm not saying that at all. Since you're my brother, you can't become anything other than the best...but, don't worry if you don't get everything straight away. After all, we're only human, and humans are allowed to fail. So, don't worry if you do, just get back up and do it again. Like with the Fire Release...sorry, I meant Smoke Release." He snickered as I frowned and sharpened my eyes. "My oh my, you're showing such bad eyes Otouto. Are you really that angry at me?"

Angry doesn't begin to describe how mad I am! Again, he's making fun of my Jutsu! We all can't be prodigies, you know!?

"D-Don't call it Smoke Release! It was my best attempt at the time! A-And, I've been practicing! I can even use a small flame now! ...It isn't as big as yours or Itachi-nii's flames...but it is the best I can do."

Yeah...I've done something I set out to do. I can make flames, that last for about a second. After that, they dissipate...but they are still there! I know for a fact that I am on the right track!

"And, that's why I am proud of you, Ryou. Like a Dragon, you're also going to burn brightly one day, don't forget that. That's why you're named Ryouta after all, since the Ryou in your name means Dragon, and that's what you are. Funny, you're feisty like a Dragon as well as talented like one. No doubt, you're going to be the head of the class."

Head of the class huh...I wonder if I could do something like that...? Me, as the number one pupil...I've heard from Fugaku-san...he told me that since I am Nii-chan's Otouto, I shouldn't let him down and become the best...he didn't tell me to try, he just expects me to the best. Mikoto-san however was nice about it and told me to do my best, along with Satsuki-chan. She's really nice, unlike Fugaku-san.

"Ehehe, but what about Itachi-nii's..."

"No, Otouto. Satsuki might be a good candidate, but I will be damned if you lose to her!" He raised his fist, and made a loud cheer, before sticking out his tongue. "Kidding, just kidding. You'll both do very well indeed."

Now that's Shi-nii, I knew he would be like that really. He only wants Satsuki-chan and I to do our best...but for poor Satsuki-chan...she's got more on her plate than I do...she's trying to impress her Otou-sama...I said that it didn't matter what he thought about her, but she was adamant that she wouldn't be compared to Itachi-nii for some reason.

"S-Shi-nii...erm, Fugaku-san said that..."

"Forget it." He said sternly, sitting on my bed, and patting the top of my head. "Whatever he said about the Academy and the Uchiha name, forget it right now. You, aren't like me...if you were, it would be quite scary indeed. You're you, and however you progress, is how you progress. If you go faster, or slower than I did, it wont matter to me. I know that he has certain expectations for Satsuki, but that's their family, and we're our own family. In this house, we don't care about who's better and what you can do, right Ryou?"

"Y-Yes! Only who you are, right Nii-chan?"

"Hehe, that's exactly it Ryou. Now, get ready..." He paused, and thrusted the bag at me. "I got you a new bag! And lots and lots of extra special stuff! Only the finest pencils and notepads, and everything a Ninja needs for schooling! I remember well what it was like when I was in the Academy...aah, such good days. There's nothing like them..."

It seems that Shi-nii is thinking about his past in the Academy again. Lately, he's been doing that a lot, and now that I can see his face, it certainly does make sense as to why he would think about it. From the looks of it, Shi-nii really did have a good time in the Academy.

"Ah, Shi-nii, you're going into your own little world again..."

I sweatdropped as he just looked at me with sparkling eyes...yup, there's certainly no one like Shi-nii in the Uchiha Clan alright. Everyone else is more uptight, and kind of cruel actually...well, Itachi-nii and Satsuki-chan and even Mikoto-san are quite nice...although Itachi-nii is sometimes...kind of distant as well. But he's still nice enough.

"Otouto, I can see the Academy."

W-Why are his eyes sparkling right now!? Is that a Genjutsu!? Ooh my! That's quite the skill, isn't it!? Nii-chan is amazing as always, using such a skill and technique! But...it is kind of...weird.

"Ehehehe, you can't...unless you have some unknown eye technique with the Sharingan. And if you do, when I get the Sharingan, can you teach it to me Nii-chan? Pretty please?"

"Sorry, but the technique I have with the Sharingan can't be taught...although, maybe you'll get it...no, I hope that you don't actually. You shouldn't have to go through...a-ah, never mind~! I'm sure that the Sharingan will be the best in your eye sockets!"

...Hmm, something about that then was kind of...off. But I don't think Shi-nii wants to talk about it, so there's no point in bringing it up anymore, hehehe~

"R-Right... S-Say Shi-nii, after the Academy, can we play games and stuff?"

I brought it up, changing the subject.

"Oh? Playing a game together? How about the homework game? It's lots of fun, and I know that your Sensei's are going to give you some~ You might not even have time to be playing games with me~"

I knew he'd say something like that. Shi-nii just doesn't want me to have anymore fun since it is the beginning of Ninja life...baaah, it doesn't even matter anyway! I will excel as a Ninja and then become the best Shinobi in all of the lands! There aren't any alternatives!

"Hmmmm, but afterwards...you can teach me afterwards, Shi-nii, unless you're going on a mission or something..."

"Nope, not for...eeh, two days now. Aren't you lucky? Itachi has to go on a mission today, so he can't even see off Satsuki. Poor girl, I think she'd be missing out on such a thing. But, this is where our relationship surpasses theirs by a significant margin!"

Again...Nii-chan is really competitive. I don't see why, as they don't usually compete with us...well, not now anyway. They used to do something like that, but they don't do that anymore. But that's more to do with Itachi-nii being distant and all.

"R-Right...I guess. But I will be there for Satsuki-chan during the day!"

"Ooh, that's because Satsuki-chan is your little girlfriend, am I right Otouto?"

I did a spit take and shook my head rapidly.

"N-No! Girls are icky! I don't want a girlfriend! I don't want any girls to like me! T-They are strange creatures! L-Like that one girl that waits for me at the park everyday...s-she told me that she would...a-always be waiting for me and s-she's going to marry me...s-she's weird...s-she even gave creepy eyes..."

I shuddered and looked out the window.

Marriage at my age, such a stupid thing. That girl has something wrong with her...and so do some other girls. They're always screaming my name and chasing after me. Thankfully, I was able to dodge all of their attempts, for now...but what happens when some of them become Ninja's and start chasing me...what happens when they catch me...will they do kissy kissy with me...? I-I don't want them to do that!

"Girls are icky and weird huh...wow, by the sounds of it, I'm never going to have a niece or nephew. Otouto, you have to become interested in girls, they're really lovely creatures...not creatures, people. They're lovely people. If you need advice about dating women, come to your Onii-sama, and he'll tell you everything you need to know from romantic gestures to dates to other things as well!"

He says that, but I've never seen him with a woman before. If he has one, then I haven't a clue on who it is. Most likely, Shi-nii is making it up again. But...I would like Shi-nii to find a nice, not stalker creepy weirdo, to have a good relationship with then they can marry and we can be a happy family! Shi-nii is a wonderful Nii-chan don't get me wrong...but, he does need a woman to clean the house, and look after his basic needs...something I do sometimes...

I looked back at him, smiling.

"If Nii-chan has such a woman catching skill, then why doesn't Nii-chan get a girlfriend himself? It would be nice if Nii-chan had a woman in his life."

"What makes you so sure that I don't have one, or multiple already? I could have many girls around me and you don't know about it~"

Ooh Nii-chan...you're deli...delius...erm...out of his mind.

"If you did, I would know about it Shi-nii. And you don't have any, as far as I am aware...unless you've got a girlfriend and you've neglected to tell me."

"Nah, I kid. I don't have any...but I could if I wanted, you know? But like, what's wrong with you not wanting any girls anyway? Is it because of that girl at the park? Or is it the girls that chase you around?"

"B-Both...they're all weird...I mean, why do they chase me Nii-chan? What do they want exactly?"

Yeah, they must want something. Uchiha secrets perhaps? Maybe they want to become apart of the Uchiha Clan and they're trying to use me for infiltration? T-That's got to be it...they want to bring down the Uchiha Clan through me...n-no! They can't do anything like that! It would be mean! I can't allow the Uchiha Clan to fall! I will make sure these freaks don't get too close!

Shi-nii put a hand to the back of his head, rubbing sheepishly.

"Hehe...well, they want something you're too young to understand...hmmm, lets see...they, want to be your girlfriends so they can kiss you, and other adult things when they're older...at least I hope when they're older anyway. If they're thinking about that now...then that's just...girls surely are more advanced than boys when it comes to things like this...even then, to think that they would do something like that...adult things...with my Otouto huh..."

Adult things...hmmmm, I wonder what that is...? Adult things...kissing with tongues? I've seen that before...people use tongues when they're serious...but I've never done anything like that...too gross.

"But, why? I haven't done anything magnificent...have I? Why would they want me to become their boyfriend?"

"Well...I suppose that's a difficult question to answer. Maybe they find you handsome? Or, maybe they've seen you train and think "Oh, he's so totally cool! I want him as my boyfriend~" or maybe they just want to be an Uchiha, who knows. Although, I'm sure Satsuki would be displeased if you got another girlfriend~"

...I don't think that's it, and the girly voice when mimicking a girl saying things about me didn't help either Nii-chan. I just imagined Nii-chan as a crazy girl...shudder to think what that is actually. Shi-nii as a girl chasing after me...eep! That's too weird to think about! And what's that about Satsuki-chan being displeased? T-That's just weird...

"Erm...Shi-nii, that thing with Satsuki-chan is..."

How to say it...Satsuki-chan and I are friends...training partners sometimes as well...she's more nimble than I am...but I am physically stronger...yet she's also fast...I suppose we compliment one another...but Nii-chan is implying something that he shouldn't be implying at all.

"Yes yes, Itachi and I already approve of such things~ Even Satsuki's parents approve of your relationship!"

"A-Approve of what exactly!? W-Whats there to approve of Nii-chan!? S-Satsuki-chan and I are merely friends, and that's it! Please don't say anything else that's strange! You shouldn't be saying things like that in the first place!"

"What? Did I say something weird? I thought that you and Satsuki-chan already developed into the stage that you basically are a couple. I mean, don't you hold hands nearly all the time? Aren't you always sleeping near one another when you have sleepover's? Am I perhaps wrong?"

"Dead wrong!" I rejected the notion, sighing heavily. "All we are to each other is friends, and fellow clansmen, that's it! W-We might sleep near one another, but that's because Satsuki-chan only has a single futon in her room, so that's why! A-And the holding hand thing is...w-well, Satsuki-chan says that she likes it, so I dont really complain...but that's about it Nii-chan! Besides, girls are icky!"

I mean, why would I even need a girl anyway!? W-What can they do for me that Nii-chan doesn't already do? Mikoto-san, from what I see, cooks and cleans and takes care of her family...and Nii-chan does the same thing...so what else would I need a girl for?

"You say that now, but one day, when you hit puberty, you'll look at girls differently. But for now, I suppose girls are icky, huh. Like those girls that chase you around, asking you to be their boyfriend and all that. Saying such things to a young child, what are they thinking?"

It is true that they chase me around and shout at me to become their boyfriend...hmmm, there's got to be something I can do about this...since they want me, and I don't really want to be with them...

"S-So, if they asked me to be their boyfriend, I should say no right? If I don't want to be with them...I don't want to date them...I'm unsure of what to say to them Nii-chan..."

"Ah...so many difficult questions...I'm not prepared for this kind of talk...I thought this wouldn't be for a few years yet... Now lets see...well, it all depends if you like them back. If you don't want them to be your girlfriends, then that's fine. If anyone tries to do anything you don't like, you can say "No!" to them, as only you should decide what happens with you, see?"

I think I understand where he's coming from...

For example, if someone tried to touch me without my permission, I should say "No!" to them because my body is my body and only I have the right to say who or what touches me and doesn't touch me. Y-Yes, I understand now.

"I've got it Nii-chan. I should only allow girls who I want to touch me, and only if they want to do it, yes? I shouldn't force anyone to do naughty things without their consent, yes?"

"Wow, you're a smart child." He beamed, pride bursting from his eyes. "That's right Otouto, you're a very intelligent boy. Like you say, as long as you both consent, it will be alright. But even if one rejects, then you shouldn't do it. Besides, you shouldn't even be in situations like that for a number of years yet. This is into the future, far into that future."

I've got it, I know what he's trying to say, and it does make sense that he is saying such things.

"Okay, I think I've got it now Nii-chan. Those weirdo girls, I don't want them to touch me, and I should explain it to them so they don't touch me, correct?"

"Yes, and if that doesn't get through to them, then you can shout at them, and scare them~" I sweatdropped as he winked at me. "Knowing you, lady killer, you're going to have millions of girlfriends and wives!"

I think Nii-chan has that dream for me. For some reason, he always tells me to have lots of girlfriends in the future...I mean, is it even alright to have that many...and how many is lots anyway?

"That sounds like too much hassle though...they'd all want things, and it would be worrying if they didn't get it, right...? I've heard girls become mad when they want things..."

Shi-nii dropped his eyes downwards as a single wide smile appear on his face.

"Ah...it does sound difficult, but you'll do it, trust me! I'll live vicariously through you!"

What does...vicariously mean...?

Eh, I guess it doesn't matter much...live through me huh...hehe, that means Nii-chan can't find a girlfriend...hmmm, maybe I should scout out girlfriends for him...even Nii-chan deserves to be happy...yeah, that's exactly it...if it's me, I should be able to get Nii-chan a lovely girlfriend! There's always that one elder woman that he talks to sometimes...

"Hmmmmmmm...you want to live through me...huh?"

I smirked, my grin being wide.

"That's right. My life is such a downer that I need to live through such a young child~ Don't hate me kay?"

"Baka, I couldn't ever hate Nii-chan. By the way Nii-chan, if you were to have a girlfriend, who would that be?"

"Who, you ask? Hmmm, that's a good question. I...dunno. Someone who was nice and loved me, I suppose. As long as they were nice, and had a great personality, I wouldn't mind whatever else. Why do you ask?"

I shook my head, and looked away.

That's it, I have to find Nii-chan a girlfriend. I have to make sure that he gets a special lady in his life, then maybe we could be a really big happy family together...yes, that would be a nice dream...

"It doesn't matter. Now erm...getting dressed...me getting dressed..."

I looked down at my state of dress...being dressed in nothing but my pyjama's.

"Aah yes, I understand. Growing boys don't want uncool Nii-chan in the room while they're changing. It would be quite unpopular thing to do, wouldn't it Ryou?"

"Y-Yes! Now please leave as I get dressed!"

He snickered and walked out of the room.

After he left, I went into my closet and changed my clothes quickly, wearing white shorts, and a black shirt that had the Uchiha crest on the back. Since I am an Uchiha, I have to put my best foot forward, and do the Clan proud.

I can't let anything get me today, even nerves. I am quite nervous about this...I know Shi-nii said that I shouldn't compare myself to him...but others are going to, and while he's the best Uchiha ever, I'm not anything like that. He wasn't even in the Academy all that long. So, if I am...does that mean that I am a failure? Does it mean that Shi-nii will be disappointed in me...nah, Shi-nii wouldn't do anything like that. He's really proud of me and all of that!

When I finished getting dressed, I grabbed my new bag, and went out of my room...

* * *

"I said no, you're not welcome here. Now leave quickly, or I will force you out of the house."

"But, he's my son Shisui. You can't keep me away like this. It's his first day at the Academy, I only wanted to wish him "good luck" like other parents would! Are you really going to deny me such things?"

"That's a joke, isn't it? You can't be serious. The last time you were around him, all you did was shout abuse at him and repeatedly told him how he's ruined your life. As if he is ever going to experience you again. Now get out, or do you want to face me in a fight?"

It sounded like Nii-chan was talking to someone...and that someone sounded familiar as well. For the love of God, I prayed that it wasn't who I thought it would be. If it is, then I don't know what's going to happen.

Walking around the house, my room being at the back, I traversed the corridor and when I made it to the front of the house...

I saw Shi-nii...and Otou-san.

Otou-san was at the door, Shi-nii blocking his path so he couldn't enter. In Otou-sans hands, there were various bags...with bottles inside...from the looks of it, it reminded me of that silly juice that Shi-nii told me to stay away from...I believe it is called sake.

Nii-chan's face was unhappy, and Otou-san also had a face that was unhappy as well...and he smelt bad...it smelt like...even from my location, I could smell the...silly juice on his breath...it really is bad, even from here...it makes me feel sick if I am honest...

I stayed around the corner, hiding from sight.

They're fighting again...each time they come together, they always fight...I wish that they didn't fight...Shi-nii is better than that...he's better than fighting someone like Otou-san. Otou-san just causes trouble all of the time...he always makes Nii-chan feel stress...he shouldn't do such things...

"A fight? For what exactly? To see my son? That's a little harsh, Shisui. I merely wanted to congratulate him on getting into the Academy. I mean, it is a wonder that a failure like that child got into the Academy in the first place, isn't it? By the time you was his age, you already mastered many things, and what's he mastered? Nothing, because he's a pathetic little child...sorry, I meant parasite."

...Useless...that's what Otou-san thinks of me...it's a wonder I got into the Academy...in the first place...pathetic child...that's me...Nii-chan is better than I am...he's mastered lots of things...I can't even Master a single Jutsu...parasite huh...yeah...

"How dare you!" Shi-nii-chan growled at Otou-san who had a fearful gaze. "Once again, you've proven exactly why you're never seeing him. I'll be damned if you ever go near him again. Do you only have time for things like this? Is your life so empty that you find joy by attacking a child? Your own child no less. You're so pathetic, attacking a child for your problems. Why don't you...no, I wont lower myself to argue with you anymore. Just leave us alone. We don't need you, and we never did. Why don't you go and do what you're best at, getting drunk and laying in a gutter somewhere."

T-That's right...we don't need Otou-san...we're happy together, and he's just a meanie that needs to go away and get a better life. People say that he does lay in the streets with a bottle of...erm, sake.

"Funny, aren't you just barely scraping by as it is? Fugaku told me how hard you have it, with the costs of raising a child, and yourself as well. Clearly, you've taken on too much. You should've listened to me that day during the hospital."

I...didn't know that Shi-nii didn't have much money...he just bought me this bag as well...Shi-nii, don't waste money on me...I'm not worth it...he should save the money that we have...he shouldn't have to waste it on me...maybe I am a burden after all...

"What, and have abandoned him like you did? As if! I wouldn't ever do anything like that! It might be your way to get out when it isn't in your favour, but that's something I simply can't do. I don't care if I'm scraping by, Ryou and I are happy together! It's a lot more worthy, that child's smile, than any amount of money could bring to me. His happiness, is the most important to me, and even if I have to go without, it doesn't matter. As long as he smiles, that's all that matters to me."

Ooh Shi-nii...you're too kind for me...you sacrifice so much for me...and never ask for anything in return...you don't even ask for help either...you're really someone I look up to...it only makes me feel more guilty that I depend on him for things...one day, I will repay Shi-nii for everything that he has done for me.

"That's a good way of thinking about it Shisui, but don't you think that's a little naive?"

Naive? What's naive about thinking like that?

"...What are you talking about?"

Shi-nii questioned Otou-san as his eyes flickered from Sharingan to the usual black and back again.

It was clear that Shi-nii was getting angrier and angrier. If something happened, Otou-san might get killed. Even I can see that Otou-san is weaker than Shi-nii, it is even said that Shi-nii could possibly be the strongest Uchiha ever since he's so powerful and skilled.

"I'm saying...you can have smiles and sunshine all you want. But I'm telling you, that child is cursed. Like your Okaa-san, he's going to leech off you until you're dead. I'm telling you now, he'll do it, because that's what parasites like him do. He'll suck the life out of you, until you've got nothing left. Just ask me, that's what he's done to me. He's like that other one in the village, that damn fox brat. He's no different to that loser."

Leech...I'm a leech...I don't want Nii-chan to disappear...if I am around...does that mean Shi-nii is really going to disappear...but if I am around...then again...I don't mean to be such a person...and what does he mean by 'fox brat'? I didn't know that we had such a thing in the village.

"No! That's your own fault! You chose to leave us! That didn't have a anything to do with Ryou! And you know it is forbidden to even speak about that in the open, or anytime you heartless bastard! And if anyone was to blame for Okaa-sans death, it was your own fault that it happened. You both knew the risks, and chose to carry Ryou, so you can never place blame on him. And for your information, that child is no leech. He's bright, handsome, talented and everything good about this world...the opposite of you. Now get out before I become dead serious."

Sharingan was flashed from Nii-chan, and Otou-san also activated his Sharingan. Both had expression of pure anger on their faces, their hands tensing and flexing in small intervals.

The tense situation made me feel sick...I could even feel the waves of killing intent coming off both of them. It was so tense that I was quietly sent to the ground, holding my stomach...I've never seen this amount of killing intent before...if a single move is made, one of them could kill the other...

However, in the midst of glaring at one another, Otou-san smirked.

"If you want, I could 'take care' of him if you want? I don't mind killing-"

Before he could even finish, like lightning, Nii-chan's foot was embedded into Otou-sans stomach. With such a forceful kick, he spat up blood as he was flung out of the house, crashing into several carts outside, before smashing against the opposing brick wall, making it crumble around him.

"The next time you even utter something like that, I will end you! Even if you think it, I will make you stop living!" Shi-nii...that's really dark. "Now get out of here, and don't come near us anymore either! You're nothing to either of us! You're not even a true Uchiha, you're nothing! You're so stupid that you threaten to murder a child out in the open! Don't you think that's stupid? You could be arrested for such a thing!"

He's right...

The neighbours (from what I can see) are giving Otou-san horrible looks, disbelieving looks. Looks that say they are disgusted by what he had just said.

Speaking of Otou-san, he is just laying on the ground, blood coming from his mouth. Not even using the Sharingan helped Otou-san see Nii-chan coming. He's just too quick for you Otou-san...

Shi-nii picked up the bags that he dropped when he was kicked out of the house and threw them at Otou-san. The bottles smashed on the ground, to the rage of Otou-san.

"You little shit!"

Otou-san spat out hatefully.

"Have a good life, Otou-sama. Just don't step foot near Ryou again, or I will make sure you're arrested."

But Shi-nii didn't show a care in the world for that man, and closed the door, it making a noticeable banging sound.

As soon as the door was closed, Shi-nii was shaking. He wasn't crying...but he did have a mad face on...he was shaking with anger. He simply was very angry at Otou-san...and I could only guess that it was because of Otou-san's words...he really does make Nii-chan really angry...if he only comes to do that, then he's super mean...

Seeing an angry Shi-nii is very difficult to watch...and scary as well. He's usually so fun loving, carefree...but something about Otou-san ignites a rage in him that can't be extinguished...I wonder, is it just because of me? Or is there other reasons that he dislikes Otou-san?

I walked over to Nii-chan and silently hugged him around his waist.

"Nii-chan..."

He looked down at me, and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry that you had to see such a side of me. You saw it all, didn't you?" I gave a small nod from his stomach area, causing Nii-chan to recoil from me. "That's not me...I don't usually become like that...but when I see, and hear what that man says..."

Even Nii-chan is showing a sad expression...please don't show such an expression Nii-chan...you've not done anything wrong...

"It's okay Nii-chan, you don't have to explain to me. I know that Otou-san makes Ni-chan very angry, and I can't say that I'm not upset when he makes Nii-chan upset. Besides, Nii-chan cares about me and himself very much. That's all that matters right, me and you?"

He sat on the floor, and scooped me into a hug.

Nii-chan's hugs are the best after all. I can't go a week without them...I would say day, but sometimes he's on week long missions and is away from home so long...but when he comes back, it is the best day of my life...

"That's right, me and you is all that matters in this house. I just don't like you seeing that ugly side of me. Not even enemy Ninja get me that riled up...no, forget him." Shi-nii's face turned back to the usual happy one as he looked down at me. "Anyway! We should be getting you breakfast! The opening ceremony is going to start soon! The Hokage-sama is going to be giving the opening speech this year, Ryou."

"O-Oh, Hokage-sama huh! That's so cool! I've never seen him Nii-chan! I can't wait to see him!"

"Haha, you're suddenly spirited. Yeah, that's right! We're seeing the Hokage-sama! Lets eat quickly! And tonight, I will treat you to ice cream for a congratulations on your first day!"

As he said that, I froze.

Treat me...I can't have Nii-chan spend his money on me like that...he needs it for living...I can't have his money wasted on someone like me...

Maybe he saw my uncomfortable expression, and he decided to comment on it.

"Hmm? What's wrong Ryou? Don't you like ice cream...aah, what do kids like nowadays...is it the latest chocolates maybe?"

When he says that, it makes him sound really old.

"I-It's not that...but Nii-chan, what Otou-san said about money..."

"What about that? I've got plenty for you and I to have a comfortable life. Don't worry about anything Ryou. He doesn't know what he's talking about and neither does Fugaku-san. Anbu are paid quite handsomely, you know? I've got more than enough for something like ice cream. Now you don't listen to what meanie Otou-san says about anything. He's just jealous that we're happy, and he isn't. But that's because he doesn't allow himself to let go. And Ryou?"

"Yes, Shi-nii?"

I answered him, wondering what he wanted.

Nii-chan's happy face fell into a serious frown. From that, I knew that he was being super serious.

"If...If he ever tries anything when I'm not around, tell me immediately, okay? Or tell Itachi if I'm not around. Just don't let him close to you, even if he says lies like "I really only want to be friends Ryouta." or something akin to that. He's bad news, Ryou. Just run away from him."

He doesn't have to tell me...Otou-san is a bad person. He does frequently say bad things about me, and has on more than one occasion threatened to kill me...it's like he doesn't like my existence...am I really such a person that he is unhappy that I'm here?

"Y-Yes...I know...but Nii-chan...does he have a good reason...I mean...was it true that it was my fault that Okaa-san died...?"

Even though I didnt want too, my eyes became slightly teary. Very Un-Shinobi like, huh.

"Hush, no." He soothed, patting the back of my head. "That wasn't your fault. Okaa-san was always frail in the first place. It wasn't your fault in the slightest, never allow anyone to tell you anything different. Now, lets stop this sad talk, and have a good breakfast! I made your favourite!"

"Ugh...you cooked Nii-chan..."

I mumbled, faking tears by my eyes.

Seeing that, he pouted and faced away with an annoyed huff.

"That's not nice. You're cruel. You're saying my food could kill an elephant, aren't you?"

"I never said that...but it probably could bring down a nation..."

I joked but that only made his face fall incredibly.

"Waaah! Even my own Otouto hates me! I try my best!"

Being childlike, he let go of me and stomped into the living.

"Ehehe! I was kidding Nii-chan! I love you really! Please forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Your cooking is the best that you can dooooooooooooooooooooo!"

I chased after Nii-chan, playing his little game.

"The best I can do!? That's so meaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

He fake cried as I chased him all over the house, attempting to 'calm' him down.

Ehehe, I can't ask for a better Nii-chan than mine.

* * *

 **[Academy]**

"Oh, Satsuki-chan!"

I ran over to Satsuki-chan, seeing her within a line of students that was in front of the large Academy building. Somehow, I thought that it would be smaller. I haven't ever been here before...so, I didn't know what to expect. When signing for the Academy, it wasn't done here, rather it was done near the Hokage-sama's place. But I still didn't see Hokage-sama.

Satsuki-chan...wow, she looks more and more like Mikoto-san every single day. Even her long hair is lovely, and shiny. I don't know what it is, but I like Satsuki-chan's black hair with the blue tint to it. And the clothes...well, she doesn't really wear skirts, but today she is wearing something like a skirt...but it's more like shorts...but frilly at the end. And of course, she's wearing a shirt similar to the one that I am wearing.

When hearing my voice, Satsuki-chan cocked her head back, showing a nice smile.

"Oh, Ryou. You've made it, although you're nearly late. I swear, you'd be late to your own funeral. Get in the line, Hokage-sama is going to be making his speech soon."

Ooh yeah, Hokage-sama is going to be talking soon! I can't wait to see him!

"Hmph, how cruel." I gave a fake sad face as I neared her. "By the way Satsuki-chan, I think that we should sit together during class. I've got it all planned out. If us Uchiha sit next to one another-"

"There's no need to explain." She halted my advances, and continued to smile. "I was always going to sit next to you anyway since we're fellow Uchiha."

Phew, she thought of it as well. I'm glad, since outside Nii-chan, Satsuki-chan is the person I am closest too. It helps that she is my age as well. If there's things I can't speak to Nii-chan about, I speak to Satsuki-chan about it. She's always nice to me, and we listen to one another's problems, and I don't know about her, but I always benefit from having her attention on me. I know that when I'm with her, she has my undivided attention.

"Ah, I see...also Satsuki-chan, how are you feeling? I noticed your Otou-sama is here. Aren't you excited that he's here? He seems to be enjoying himself at least."

As I asked, her face turned from happiness, to a frown.

"...To be honest, he's only here to keep up appearances. If it wasn't for that, he would be fawning over Aniki as always. A-Anyway, you're here now. I'm glad, I was worried that you wouldn't make it with your habits of sleeping in. As an Uchiha, you have to become more aware of your surroundings, and be alert, especially when people shake you awake."

Somehow, I knew that there was a dig at me there somewhere.

But it doesn't matter. It's not my fault that I am like Shi-nii, only better since he sleeps in way later than I do~

"Yeah yeah, and you need to stop comparing yourself...ah, never mind. Say Satsuki-chan, we can practice together tonight, if you like? Nii-chan is taking me for ice cream, want to come along?"

"Ice cream, huh." Satsuki-chan mumbled, and looked towards the front, no doubt hiding her smile. "...If you're going, I could come along so you don't eat out the parlor."

"Bahh, then don't bother if you're just going to make jokes about me eating. Seriously, I eat quite healthily and everyone, including you and Nii-chan, always say things about my eating habits. I'm sure that you're doing this to be mean towards me."

She turned towards me, and showed that famous Satsuki-chan smirk. Something about that smirk makes me feel weird within my chest. I don't know what it is either...she's really nice looking and sweet sometimes.

"Don't worry, I will be coming."

Smiling towards her, she faced back towards the front as I stepped into the line, the space that was free.

Once inside, I glanced back, and saw that Shi-nii was waving to me all embarrassingly.

Ooh Nii-chan...no one else's guardian is embarrassing them like this. People are looking Nii-chan...no, even Fugaku-san is giving Shi-nii an embarrassed face. Ehehe, you've made even Fugaku-san look like that...aren't I glad that Mikoto-san isn't here...she'd only egg him on...

As I reeled from that, I could've sworn that eyes were on me. Each time I looked around, girls all whistled innocently. Yet, when I glanced at Satsuki-chan, even from behind, killing intent was raised by the...well, I'm sure that it is the girls that are doing it. I wish that they would stop doing things like that. It is kind of scary...

I looked around, and saw that there are quite a few students, I presume, here. There are people that I recognize, and there are people that I don't. And even the people I recognize are the people that are weird. I can even see some girls that chase me around a lot, all looking at me with heart shaped eyes. Ooh God, please don't do anything to me...I'm quite worried about this...

We stayed in the line for a few minutes, before an old man went to the front of the Academy. He was wearing robes of a high class person. White and red were the predominant colours, and his hat was red on the inside, and white on the outside...well, actually. I thought that it was a pretty cool outfit to have. He has a small beard as well, and because he's old, his hair colour obviously is white. All in all, he looks like a powerful, yet kind, man.

As I stared at this man, Satsuki-chan turned her head around, her eyes going briefly behind me, gazing into no doubt her Otou-sans eyes, then her eyes focused on me.

"Ryou, that's the Sandaime Hokage."

She pointed it out to me, as I wore a grin.

"I-Is that really Sandaime Hokage-sama?"

I asked Satsuki-chan who confirmed it with a nod.

"Okaa-san told me as much. I've never met him personally, but I have seen him before. Apparently, he's going to be giving a little speech about the new students here, and what it entails and all of that."

Ah, I did hear that Hokage-sama would be here and giving some kind of opening ceremony. Well, he's a man of his words and has arrived. I'm sure that Shi-nii would've known he was coming since he is an Anbu...maybe he's on the job right now, since the Hokage-sama is here and all...wait, he told me this morning! Duh, how did I forget something like that?

"I see. So, that's the reason Hokage-sama is here huh. That's pretty cool alright."

"What is it with you and the Hokage? You seem to be infatuated with him."

H-How could she says such things? He isn't even my age. I don't like boys or girls like that. I don't think about such things. All I want to be is a good Shinobi, and hopefully one like Shi-nii!

"T-That's not true. I just respect strength and authority, that's all. If he wasn't who he was, then I wouldn't think anything of him. If I had met him on the streets, I wouldn't of given another glance towards him. A-Anyway, why aren't you more excited about seeing the Hokage-sama anyway? Don't you want to talk with Hokage-sama?"

"If I did or not, that would be fine. I, also think that he is a strong man. But I wouldn't go out of my mind to just see him like you do."

"I don't go out of my mind. I-I don't even care if I do speak to him or not. I've seen him, and that's enough for now. A-Anyway Satsuki-chan, it seems like there's a lot of strong people here, huh."

"I suppose." She replied with a carefully placed sigh. "But, that doesn't mean anything to us. We have to make sure that we do our best, in everything."

"R-Right, we should be doing things like that."

I responded with a small smile which she affectionately returned.

It was around that time that the Hokage-sama had made it to the front, and began addressing all of us.

"My congratulations to all of you. You have a lot of hard work ahead of you as you walk the path of the Shinobi." As he spoke, Satsuki-chan looked behind her, and wore a distant look. "I expect great things and I know you'll do Konohagakure proud. It is going to be a tough road ahead of you and..."

As he spoke, most of the people looked pleased and happy with everything that he was saying. All I could think about was what Otou-san said this morning...how I wouldn't be good enough to be here, and how it is a wonder that I am in the Academy in the first place.

As for Satsuki-chan, I didn't have to read minds to know what she is thinking about. It's the same thing that she thinks about when she is usually training, or anything to do with being a Shinobi.

Itachi-nii.

That's the person she compares herself too a lot. And it doesn't help that her Otou-san basically always says "Itachi has done wonders today." or "You should work just as hard as Itachi did, Satsuki." and other things like that, that means Satsuki-chan should be expected to suddenly be as gifted as Itachi-nii. When, she really should just be doing what she wants, and not compare herself to anyone like that.

Although, it isn't like I can say anything. I compare myself to Nii-chan a lot...even if he tells me that I shouldn't. I just can't help it. People say "Your Onii-sama really is very talented, you better be just as good so you don't let him down." and other things like that...I suppose in away, Satsuki-chan and I are trying our best to impress our loved ones. But the main difference is that Nii-chan doesn't pressure me, like her Otou-san does to her, even if it is unknowingly.

After the Hokage-sama finished his speeches, the parents, or guardians went towards some Sensei's to do whatever it is they do. I believe that it is getting schedules and all that business. Even Satsuki-chan was taken away by her Otou-san towards a Sensei.

"Hey, Ryou." Shi-nii appeared before me in a burst of speed, slightly frightening me. "Lets get your schedule, and lets take it from there. From what I was told, there's a little line for each letter of the alphabet for the first name...now, lets see R...R...R...aah! There it is!"

"Aah, yes. Lets get too it Nii-chan!"

Nii-chan grabbed my hand, and we walked over to a pudgy looking Shinobi. From what I can tell, he has to be at least a Chunin. There was a slight line, so we had to wait for it to thin out by, well, a lot.

As we waited, I took notice of a girl with striking pink hair waiting in the line of the S like, the same one that Satsuki-chan is waiting in with her Otou-san. I don't know why, but that strikes me as odd. Having pink hair...weird. How does one be born with such hair? Whatever, it kind of looks nice actually. Reminds me bubblegum, and I like bubblegum. Her forehead is slightly big...but it doesn't look abnormal or anything. The only reason I even noticed it was because she was wearing her hair backwards. If she didn't, I wouldn't noticed.

When I looked at her for more than a few seconds, fascinated with the colour of her hair, Shi-nii's eyes went towards me, a dirty grin appearing on his face.

"Oh, I see. You're already eyeing up the women, aren't you? Wow, talk about moving fast Otouto. Such a player."

"Pft!" I did a spit take, shaking my head rapidly "Of course not Nii-chan! I was just wondering about the pinkness of her hair. Do you think that's a Genjutsu or something like that? I mean, that can't be natural, can it?"

"No, I don't think that it is a Genjutsu." He said after taking a look at her. "It is slightly odd, but it is legit. But, she's a little cute isn't she Ryou? She could become a girlfriend for you. Want me to set up a play date for you both?"

P-Play date!? W-Whats that about all of a sudden!?

"W-Why are you trying to pair me with her now!? I don't even know her! And I don't want a play date with anyone!"

"So sorry, I just like being your wingman."

"I don't know what that is, but I'm sure that I don't need one."

"Haha, you're right about that. You don't need a wingman~"

...I don't know why, but I feel like I've just been defeated.

When I took one more glance at bubblegum (that's what I will call her until I find out her name) her eyes slightly met my own gaze, before she turned her head away from me, her face being dusted with a pink colour, slightly darker colour than her hair.

Hmmmmm, wonder what that's about? Some girls do that when I look at them...others just go mad and chase after me really fast and try to grab me in naughty places.

"Haha, can't even keep your eyes off her. Ooh, Satsuki, your boyfriend is becoming interested in someone else~"

Why does he keep insisting that we're boyfriend girlfriend when that isn't the case!?

"T-That's not even it Nii-chan! Satsuki-chan and I are merely friends! How many times do I have to tell you!?"

"If that's what you say, then I believe you~"

No he doesn't. He is determined to make something that isn't true, true!

"Mouuu, are you like picking on me or something right now?"

"Course not. I'm looking up potential girlfriends for you...of course, when you get old enough. You know, you're going to be spending lots of time with these people, so you have to at least get along with them, you know? Even if you don't date them, become friends with them."

I guess that Nii-chan is looking at girls for me is that "living through me" thing that he said about.

"Yes...I suppose you're right really. I am going to try my best to make friends with them."

"Good good!"

Like that, we continued waiting in line for what seemed like ages.

But eventually, we made it to the front, Shi-nii got into a conversation with the slightly overweight Shinobi.

"Oh, Shisui-san, it's been awhile. And I can see that you've brought your Otouto?"

The man addressed Shi-nii as if he knew him.

Huh, I guess that it makes sense since Shi-nii must've come here at some point in his life. But I've always known him to be a Shinobi...maybe it was before I was born...or maybe when I was a baby, who knows.

"Ah, it has been awhile. Yeah, little ones first day today."

Shi-nii-chan's smile was perpetual, even towards this man.

I've never met him before, but I could only conclude that this person must be a Sensei of this Academy...mmmm, I suppose that it doesn't matter that much...

"Hmmm, it's been years since we've seen you around here. To think that the prodigy would make a return now, and an Anbu no less. You and Itachi surely are some of, if not, the best that have ever come from here. All high grades in all areas, and now onto greater things." The man turned his eyes downwards towards me. "And, you're really the spitting image of Shisui-san."

I gained a bashful face, and looked away slightly as his eyes went back to Nii-chan.

"Please, you're being too kind. Itachi maybe, but I was kind of a slacker, and I still am, haha."

Ain't that the truth Shi-nii? Especially when it comes to housework~

"Slacker, you? Such a silly notion. You were really great to teach. You excelled in all areas, so much so that there hasn't been anyone else since then that has ever shown such promise, and I'm not just saying that." His eyes then went towards me again. "We're expecting big things from you as well, Ryouta-kun."

...I thought that he would say something like that...it seems no matter what, I'm always going to be compared to Nii-chan...I wont let him down...even if he says that it doesn't matter...I can't disgrace him...

"Y-Yes...I will try my best."

I replied sheepishly as Shi-nii got all of the necessaries from the Sensei man, and handed them to me. I looked through it, and immediately, I saw that my Sensei was called Iruka Umino-sensei. I know that I am in Satsuki-chan's class, as that was already confirmed beforehand, and I'm glad. At least one familiar face in the class.

"Here, Ryou. Try your best during the day. I know you'll be able to do it if you really try. And don't listen to others. Just listen to yourself...and of course the Sensei as well."

"O-Okay Nii-chan, I'm going to try my best for you!"

Yes...I have to try my best for him. I have to make others see that I am not just a weakling. I am an Uchiha after all, I have my pride. I have to keep up my abilities, and my strengths, while eliminating my weaknesses.

"Hehe. No, not for me. For yourself."

"Right! I best go Nii-chan! I can see Satsuki-chan waving me over already!"

Well, waving over might be a strong word. It is more like to say that she is gesturing me to come over. Satsuki-chan doesn't do hyper things like wave over. She's more of a subtle girl.

"Yes yes, go and see your girlfriend." He snickered as I frowned. Seeing that, he petted my head. "Go and do your best. And I will be happy. When you get out ice cream all around~"

"R-Right!"

With that, Nii-chan and I left one another.

He jumped from the Academy, jumping across the rooftops towards the Uchiha part of Konoha.

* * *

I walked over to Satsuki-chan who immediately grabbed my hand, causing my face to turn red, as she pulled me towards the Sensei's.

"W-Where's the fire Satsuki-chan?"

"No fire, I just want us to have the best seats."

"A-Ah, I see...Nii-chan said that we should sit near the windows at the back, so we can have air coming near us."

"Yes, that's a good strategy."

Strategy huh. I wouldn't put it quite like that...but since she did, I will as well!

When we made it to the Sensei in question, Satsuki-chan and I stared at him.

He was a man of an average height. I noticed that he had a scar over his nose, and wore the standard uniform of the Shinobi from Konoha. Since he's a Sensei, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that he is a Chunin.

He had a clipboard in his hand, and is currently looking towards us.

"Are you Ryouta and Satsuki Uchiha?"

"Yes, that's us."

Satsuki-chan replied as I gave a nod to what she said.

Seeing and hearing that, he nodded to himself, and ticked the clipboard. Must be marking us down as being here. Wow, this is easier than I thought it was going to be.

"Ooh, I can't wait to begin studying!"

I cheered as Satsuki-chan rolled her eyes.

"You're such a nerd."

Satsuki-chan pointed out, as I stuck out my tongue.

"Baah, you're jealous of my habits."

"Not your eating ones."

When are people going to realize that I don't even eat much!? Seriously, it isn't even I that eats lots!

As I was thinking about it, I felt a chill go down my spine.

Something behind me made me feel...scared. Something behind me made me feel...frightened.

When I dared to look back, I caught a glimpse of someone that I didn't want to see.

The person who stood at the gates of the Academy was...

.

.

.

...Otou-san.

He was sneering at me...making me feel uncomfortable. His eyes...his eyes were dark...he didn't have the Sharingan activated, but in some weird way, it was even more frightening that he didn't. It was as if he was saying "Even without the Sharingan, I can do what I want with you." and without Shi-nii around, I just can't...help but feel like he would do something to me...he really does hate me...doesn't he?

His eyes ran themselves all over my form, as he licked his lips...it was like he was telling me that he was actually going to hurt me...but he can't, because there are other people here...even if he wanted too, people would stop him...even the Sensei's would stop him from hurting me...

He showed me a dark smile, before walking behind the wall, so I couldn't see him.

It took everything inside of me to not make a sound. I didn't want anyone else to be alerted to what was happening right now. He didn't do anything wrong, per-say...but just his cold eyes were enough to send fear into my body...one day, he's really going to hurt me...I just know it...he must've waited until Nii-chan wasn't here...to reveal himself...he was always good at hiding himself...even from Nii-chan...

"What are you looking at exactly?"

Satsuki-chan waved a hand in front of my face, gaining my attention.

"Huh...oh, nothing."

I lied, and gazed back into her onyx eyes.

She gave me a curious look, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyway, we're going in now. Come on, lets go."

While still holding my hand, she lead me into the building.

D-Does she have to hold my hand like that...? S-Seriously...please don't hold my hand. It makes me feel nervous...and my stomach feels like butterflies are flying around...

Ignoring my disposition though, we all walked into the building, and through the corridors.

"Please, everyone come inside and find a seat."

When arriving at the classroom, the Sensei allowed us inside, and immediately, I went for the seats at the back. Unfortunately, Satsuki-chan took the seat right by the window, so I was forced to sit next to her, a seat free next to me.

However, since these seats are on a higher level than the others, I could see the rest of the class. Ah, a seat with a good view. Now I can see why else Nii-chan said we should sit up here. It is to see everyone else in the classroom, and determine who is good, and who is bad...at least that's what I hope it is anyway.

First of all, I saw a that girl with pink hair again come inside with a girl with blonde hair in a short ponytail. They seemed to be friends, walking in together, and sitting next to one another.

However, they suddenly turned their heads backwards, looking directly at me. When I offered a smile, again their faces turned slightly red before turning away from me...why do girls do that when I look at them?

More people came in, one I noticed being a boy with hair like a pineapple and a bored expression on his face with a boy that was eating a lot of crisps. Hehe, pineapple hair~ I bet that takes a lot of time to get done right, doesn't it?

A girl from the Hyuga Clan came in, hard to miss with those white eyes, and sat down at the very front while looking timid. I have seen her around the village before, sometimes she seems to be hiding from someone...but I don't know who that person is...if she was hiding from someone that is.

Others came in, but they didn't really stand out for me. They all looked pretty normal. I mean, there was a person with a dog on their head...is it even allowed to bring pets into the classroom?

Then lastly, a boy with blonde hair came in that was standing up straight somehow. He was wearing orange as a predominate colour, and a pair of goggles as well. The colour orange was...well, it wasn't a colour that I would wear as it screams "KILL ME NOW!" ...But to each their own, I guess.

Usually, that person wouldn't of alerted me to anything strange, but the look in his eyes drew me towards him...I dunno, that look appears to be that of...loneliness. No one else in the classroom has those eyes, and something about them was...heartbreaking.

When he walked past them, they suddenly held up their nose as if something disgusting was walking past them. I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed that they were doing that. I mean, what's so wrong with him that they would react like that?

But I did notice that the Hyuga girl was looking towards the blonde haired boy with a slight blush on her face, yet she was hiding herself away from him...eh? Why would she do that if she is blushing? I heard from Shi-nii that if you blush at someone, sometimes it means you possess romantic feelings for that person...yet, this girl recoils away? Doesn't make much sense to me...

He walked and walked to the back of the class. He spared us (Satsuki-chan and I) a glance before sitting in front of us. Because he sat in front of us, several people, from in front of him, and near the right of him, moved away for some reason while mumbling "Stay away." with hateful voices.

E-Eh? What's with that? Is he some kind of...I don't know. I don't think there's anything wrong with him. Visually, he just looks like everyone else does. But for some reason, these kids think that it is okay to be rude and make rude gestures towards him.

"Ryou, what are you doing exactly?"

Satsuki-chan brought my attention to her, so I smiled.

"I'm just taking a good look at our classmates, that's all. I just think that they are kind of...odd."

I didn't want to sound rude. But something about them was...kind of weird. Not weird as in I wouldn't be friends with them, but weird as in...I dunno. They were just kind of strange in my opinion. But, I suppose they could say the same about me.

"Yeah...it seems that most of them aren't from Clans like us. Although I have noticed the Hyuga Clan girl, and a girl from the Yamanaka Clan. Some Clans are in here though that I don't recognize..."

"Hmmm, I guess. Although it doesn't matter, I hope that we can become friends with them all!"

"You're surely optimistic, aren't you?"

She retorted with a sly smile.

"Something like that." I replied with a grin. "By the way, do you know who that person is?"

I pointed towards that boy, for some reason is really intriguing me deeply, looking for an answer.

"Eh...no, I don't think I've met him before. Why?"

"Oh...it's nothing I guess. Don't worry about it."

As I said that, a mass of girls arrived at the door, looking around for something like prey maybe. When their eyes went towards the back, where I am, their eyes turned into hearts somehow, and their bodies trembled.

[RYOU-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!]

W-Wow...that was really loud...a-and, what's with the honorific? They should use that on Hokage-sama or someone very important, not on someone like me. I'm not important to anyone, please use it on someone else.

"Ryou, you know those girls?"

Satsuki-chan asked with a displeased face.

"N-No, I don't think so...eeh, maybe they are the girls that chase me sometimes..."

"Oh, right. Those idiots." Satsuki-chan sighed and stood up. "Switch places with me."

"E-Eh? Why would I do that?"

Satsuki-chan gave me a dark glare, so I just complied and switched seats with her.

Upon seeing that, all of the girls shot evil glares towards Satsuki-chan. But Satsuki-chan being who she is, didn't give one, shooting her own glare back towards them.

"Ryou, you know what they are don't you?"

"W-What do you mean? Aren't they girls?"

She slapped herself in the face, and shook her head.

E-Eh? I was wrong? They aren't girls? What are they if they aren't girls, what are they!?

"No, these girls are known as the 'Fangirls' and as the 'Fangirls' they are dangerous creatures. My Aniki gave me a book about these wild creatures. Here, read this."

Wild creatures huh. How are these creatures bred exactly? Maybe they should be studied with the Sharingan...maybe I could ask a Hyuga to examine them...say. That girl down there is a Hyuga, I could ask her if she would use her Byakugan for this study.

She got out a book from her bag, and handed me it.

"Go on, read it."

I nodded at her and opened the book.

"It says "The fangirl is a dangerous creature that is between the ages of 5 and 12 although it could develop into teenage years and adulthood, depending on how severe the fangirls obsession is. The typical fangirl is usually violent, vulgar, sadistic, insane and will do anything for their targeted affection. This could include kidnapping, attempted rape and sometimes successful rape, depending on how strong the object of affection is, assault on a fellow fangirl and other hideous crimes." Ooh God, this is awful Satsuki-chan. T-These girls are fangirls!? W-What do we do!?"

I'm scared! These fangirls sound more dangerous than any Shinobi! They would even result to attacking other girls! T-That's just weird! Why would they do something like that!? I don't really know what rape is, but since it was highlighted, it has to be bad...and kidnapping as well...

"Calm down. I thought that this might happen. I've heard from Aniki that he had fangirls before he started the Academy, and Shisui-san also had the same thing. So, for another male Uchiha, it would be entirely possible that you'd end up with fangirls, I have prepared myself for such things. Just think when you display your Shuriken Techniques to everyone...they're going to go even more wild. They might even kick up their fangirl antics to another level."

She's prepared herself for such things...should I look at this as if it is an invasion or something? To think these girls existed, and for them to make even Satsuki-chan prepare for them...

Speaking of said girls, they are slowly but surely creeping over here. Their eyes are raw, scary, powerful. They're making me sweat nervously. Do they have to move their bodies back and forth like that? It gives the impression that they want to do naughty things.

"Satsuki-chan, is this a form of an attack?"

"Yes, it is a very serious attack, according to Aniki." She agreed with me, throwing her head back slightly. "This is why I asked to switch seats. I didn't think it would happen this soon, but it has happened, and the first day hasn't even started yet. He told me that I should take this very seriously, or risk losing you to these creatures. Even Shisui-san told me that I should make sure that these girls don't get too close. Since this is my pride as an Uchiha on the line, I simply can't allow these creatures to get the better of me, even if they unnerve me somewhat."

Even Shi-nii told Satsuki-chan this...w-well, if he told her this, then I will have to go along with it as well. I mean, I know Shi-nii wouldn't like to Satsuki-chan, so these girls really must be dangerous to task Satsuki-chan with this mission.

"S-So, how do we deal with these attacks?"

I wondered, keeping my eyes on the girls to make sure that they don't jump me. S-Scary or what.

"There are three ways to deal with the fangirl." She advised, taking the book and held up three fingers. "First, is to be unpopular. But that's going to be tough for you...since we're Uchiha and all...especially considering how we train and how our skills increase day by day...yeah, that option is out." She put down one finger, leaving two. "The second option is to threaten to murder them on a semi regular basis, so you're more menacing to them, therefore unattractive. But for you...who isn't like that...that option is out as well." She then put down the second finger, leaving one finger left. "Finally, we have the last option."

"Y-Yes? What's the last option?"

Please let it be something I can do. I don't want the fangirls...I don't want the fangirls...they chase me and I'm pretty sure they're going to do what it said in that book...

Satsuki-chan got really close to my face, so much so that I could feel her breath on my face.

"You're going to have to get a girlfriend."

"A-A girlfriend!?"

I yelled as the girls known as fangirls all looked hopeful towards me and Satsuki-chan put down her last finger.

Oops, did I say that out loud? I didn't mean to say that...

[RYOU-SAMA WANTS ME AS HIS GIRLFRIEND! YES YES!]

W-Why are they yelling all of a sudden!? Please don't yell! I don't want a girlfriend ever!

"Tch, what a drag."

The pineapple haired boy made a comment towards the girls who all glared harshly.

"But, Shikamaru, those girls are just trying to get with the Uchiha."

The slightly overweight one said with a slight sigh towards me as I saw the blonde haired boy turn at me, then frowned. Ehehe, is there something wrong blonde haired boy?

"It's still a drag, hearing them screech like that. Wake me up when class ends."

Like that, the one I believe called Shikamaru-san put his head on the desk, and within seconds, I heard snoring coming from him. The overweight boy shook his head, digging his hands into a bag of potato chips.

"You didn't have to shout that out." Satsuki-chan chided. "Ugh, whatever. It isn't like you're actually ready for such things, so that option is out as well. Now since all three are gone...besides the nuclear option..."

"N-Nuclear option? Whats that?"

"Murdering them. Of course, that wouldn't be something you'd ever do, even to creatures such as these. So, that only leaves us with the single day fix that will work."

Well, the killing one wouldn't of been a good one, would it?

"A-A single day fix?"

I wonder what this is? If it is to make sure those girls don't attack me with their fangirl ways, whatever that is, must be dangerous.

"Yes, now take my hand."

Even though she said that with a straight voice, her face turned slightly red!

W-Whats that!? You're blushing Satsuki-chan!? W-Why are you blushing all of a sudden!?

"W-Why would I do that?!"

"Do you want them to kidnap you or rape you?"

Ah...she's got a point...I don't want to be kidnapped or anything...

"...Rape is...erm..."

"Trust me, I found out what this was, and you don't want it. It is worst than anything else...maybe even death as well." Sounds pretty bad to me. "Now go on, just do it. We do it practically all the time anyway. We're Uchiha, there's nothing to even be embarrassed about."

"I wouldn't say I'm embarrassed..."

"Then just take my hand already."

That's a little bit bossy, you know?

Submitting myself to her, I took her hand while fighting down the redness crawling onto my face. I might've said that it wasn't embarrassing, but doing this without even knowing what's going on is quite...embarrassing.

She made it so our hands were on the desk, showcasing our hands to the others. Our fingers even interlocked, entangling all together.

The girls known as fangirls all gasped upon seeing that. Satsuki-chan glanced at them, and it seemed like she is looking satisfied by such a thing.

"N-Now what?"

I asked Satsuki-chan who had a mixture of a happy and slight embarrassed as well.

"Now, from what Aniki and Shisui-san told me, you should look at me like you're really happy. Like...hmmm, like I'm your favourite ice cream."

"Like you're ice cream? What do you mean?"

Seriously, I don't know what she is talking about. Do I want to eat Satsuki-chan or something? Does she want me to eat her?

"Aniki told me to use that to explain. But it seems that it doesn't work huh...hmmm, I think that saying that might've been confusing...even I am confused about it. Look at it this way, look at me like you really, really like me. Similar to the way you look at Shisui-san. Like the love you have for your Onii-sama, I think that would suffice."

Ah...I think I see what she means now. She wants me to look at her like I love her...love her...but...why would I do that...?

"Ah...erm...okay...but what purpose would this serve...?"

"I, am not sure. Aniki told me that it would deter the girls from coming near you, for a day or so. So, just look at me like that, if you don't want the fangirls after you. You don't want them after you, do you?"

"O-Of course not."

"Then, look at me with the eyes you use for Shisui-san."

"O-Okay Satsuki-chan."

So, I stared at her like I would Shi-nii. It was kind of...weird, since the love I have for Shi-nii and the love I have for Satsuki-chan is different...w-when I say love...I don't mean love as in 'love' but more like friendship...

As I gazed at her, she did the same...but she was...I dunno. I think she was more up for it than I was. But while I was unsure of how to look, she kept up a semi happy face, and serious at the same time.

Our faces came quite close to one another. While I thought it was quite innocent, and Satsuki-chan seemed indifferent to it all, large gasps surrounded throughout the room, mostly girls, and they all looked really saddened by what we were doing...whatever that was.

"I-I can't believe it!"

"T-That Satsuki-san is our main competition!"

"Ryou-sama is really going for Satsuki-san...?"

"I-It has to be...they're both Uchiha's..."

"No! I don't accept it!"

The creatures known as the fangirls all panicked, flailing their arms around like mad beasts. I can see why Satsuki-chan was tasked with the mission to keep them away. When I gain the necessary skills to defeat these opponents, I will have to come down on them like a Fire Release Jutsu.

"I told you it would work, but only for today."

Satsuki-chan moved away from my face, and looked towards the front of the class. I followed suit, turning my eyes towards the Sensei who looks rather impatient. No wonder, since there's a bunch of screaming girls, and some boys as well for reasons unknown, in his classroom.

"Everyone be quieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!"

W-Whoa, he's got a loud voice...and his head has grown as well...must be some kind of Jutsu that he has been using huh...

Upon him shouting, the fangirl beasts all cried and took seats down near the top, near me. But, they stayed away from that boy...actually, everyone is staying away from him. Weird...maybe I should have lunch with him...everyone should have some friends...and I don't think that he deserves this...Shi-nii would also want me to include whoever wasn't included...yes yes! I will include this person!

But as I thought about it, I felt that my hand was still enclosed around Satsuki-chan's hand. Since the beasts known as fangirls have stopped looking, I thought that she would've let go of my hand...but that isn't the case.

Why hasn't she let go of my hand? Does she like holding my hand or something?

I better ask about it, before she realizes herself and becomes slightly embarrassed. I wouldn't want her to become embarrassed.

"Satsuki-chan...erm..."

"What?"

She looked towards me, bending her neck to the side.

"Y-You know...our hands are..."

"Our hands are what?"

She doesn't make things easy, does she? First, she's all like cool and collected, yet she doesn't realize what we're doing right now might be considered kind of weird.

"C...Connected..."

"Yeah, so what?" She replied as she slid our hands under the desk, still connected I might add. "There's nothing wrong with such things. We've known one another since I can remember. If there was anyone I would do this with outside of my family, then it would be you. Now hush, it looks like the Sensei is about to start."

As she said, Iruka-sensei went to the front of the class, standing behind the Sensei's desk, having eyes of what I would expect an instructor to have. Tolerance, yet also seriousness. Yeah, looks like the lesson is about to start.

"Right...also, if you want to borrow a pencil or anything..."

"Hmmm, that's generous of you. I might need a sharpener, if you've gotten one."

I went into my bag and got out the sharpener, handing it to her.

"Aah yes! Here!"

"Haha, thanks."

Hearing such a thing from Satsuki-chan, it makes me smile.

"No problem. Nii-chan went kind of nuts and got me lots and lots of school supplies so I have more than I actually need. I think that I might possibly be the most well prepped person in the history of children attending the Academy."

"That's...most likely true." She agreed, our hands dangling between our two seats. "Shisui-san does worry about such things."

"That's Nii-chan alright. He's always such a worrier when it comes to me." I added with a smile, but then my face dropped into a serious one. "But Satsuki-chan...during this time in the Academy and in the future as a Shinobi as well..."

"Ooh, I'm going to have to be the best."

"Yeah, and so do I. I wont lose to you."

"Hmm, I wouldn't have it any other way, Ryou."

We looked at one another intensely, before smirking.

Hey, we might be very close friends, but we have to become strong as well. So, pushing one another is going to help...just like Shi-nii and Itachi-nii do together. I've seen them push one another, and they've grown stronger thanks to the other. So, doing the same now with us is only expected, isn't it?

After that, we just silently looked towards the front, yet our hands never left the others. That just proves that we can still be best friends and push one another against the other without it having to turn nasty. Yeah, that's right, Satsuki-chan and I are carrying on the next generation of Uchiha, and I know that we have that name to live up to, so I can't do anything other than my best. And if that isn't good enough, then so what? Shi-nii doesn't care about it, and neither do I. All I will do is my best.

Sensei then cleared his throat, gaining our attention.

"Good, now that everyone has stopped screaming and crying. We can finally get onto the teaching. Now, since you've all just started today, there wont be any heavy stuff. But I will be talking for abit about important stuff that you'll need to know if you're dedicated to being a Shinobi..."

And that's what Iruka-sensei did. He talked and talked about various parts of being a Shinobi. Like the different styles of fighting, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. All three of them, and even weapons that people could he. He also talked about the history of Konoha and other things like the Hokage-sama's before, and the one we have now.

As I, and most of the others, have taken it in and are still taking in what Iruka-sensei was saying, there was one person who was looking more and more bored with it.

Yes, this person looked like he would rather be doing something else.

He was shifting uncomfortably on the chair, tapping the desk with a pencil that had seen better days, stomping his feet lightly, releasing annoyed huffs.

That person being the blonde haired boy.

I don't understand what it is...I don't know why, but I just can't keep my eyes off him...why can't I take my eyes away from this person? There's nothing special about him...is there? Besides people making nasty comments, I don't see anything that could set him apart from everyone else. Yet...whenever I look away, I'm instantly drawn back...just who is this person? Why do I keep looking at this person? Good thing that he can't see me looking, as it might appear rude...

After about twenty or so minutes, the boy threw his hands up, and sighed openly as he stood up.

"This is all boring Iruka-sensei! Can't we get onto some cool Ninja training dattebayo!?"

The Sensei was stunned for a few moments by the reaction of the blonde boy and so were most of the students, before said Sensei adopted a frown.

"Naruto Uzumaki, not everything is about Ninja training. A Ninja needs more than just skills. He, or she, needs a brain. A very good one as well. You need to be intelligent, skilled, and dedicated as well. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu are all good things to have. But if you don't have a brain to use those skills, they're useless to have."

Naruto...Uzumaki-san huh...that's his name...

"Baaah!" He grinned and pointed towards Sensei. "I don't care about being smart or anything boring like that! Because one day, I'm going to be the Hokage, surpassing Jii-chan Hokage and then everyone has to acknowledge me! So take that!"

D-Did he just call Hokage-sama...Jii-chan? He couldn't be related to the Hokage-sama, right...? I-I don't think that he could be...his grandson...

As soon as he made that out burst though...

[HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!]

Most of the class burst out laughing at him.

A few didn't attempt to laugh, merely looking to the side, as if ignoring the outburst.

As for Satsuki-chan she just ignored it and continued looking towards the front of the class.

"Man! This kid is gold!"

"Him!? Hokage-sama!? That's rich, it really is!"

"The day he becomes Hokage-sama, is the day that I sprout wings and fly away!"

"Pure stupidity! There's no one stupider than Naruto!"

"Sit down already moron!"

Most of the kids said things like that, and other things as well, putting down his dream, or goal, whatever it is.

...I don't see what's so funny about it. If that's what he wants to be, why do they have a reason to laugh at it? It would be like me and the others laughing at their dreams. It might not be important to them, and it might seem like he couldn't, but that isn't for them to decide. This...Uzumaki-san might well become Hokage, or he might not. If he really really tries, and this is what he wants, then they shouldn't do things like this.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" The boy growled and slapped the table in frustration. "You'll see one day, then you will have to stop laughing dattebayo!"

He sat back down, clearly unhappy about what the others were doing, not that I blame him, I'd be the same in the situation.

Even though he said that, they continued to laugh at him. It was so loud, that even the windows shook with it and it slightly hurt my ears. I'd accuse of it being a Jutsu, but I don't think this is what that is.

However, even with the laughing, he didn't look defeated by it. He didn't even show a face that he cared about it. Even with them saying things about his dream of being Hokage, he just kept a defiant face of their laughter, his eyes brimming with self confidence...yet that same loneliness was forever in his eyes...

Uzumaki-san...is alone huh...and people laugh at him...yet he has one of the biggest dreams I've ever heard before...what a dream to have...Hokage-sama huh...well, if he's got the dedication, I hope that he proves these laughing people wrong.

"I will become Hokage and everyone is going to respect me dattebayo."

Hehe dattebayo...what does that even mean anyway...?

After that, the class calmed down with the thanks of Iruka-sensei, who still seemed a little doubtful of Uzumaki-san. But Uzumaki-san still looked determined on his goal of being Hokage-sama.

...Hmm, I'm really going to have keep my eye on this...Naruto Uzumaki-san...

* * *

 **End chapter! So, another little round with Ryou father, who's really out for him...is anything going to come out of that? Maybe. Only time will tell. Satsuki made an appearance! Since everyone wanted that, that's what it will be! Also, Naruto has appeared, with Ryou being curious about him, which will grow and grow.**

 **For the harem, I've had many wonderful suggestions, suggestions I didn't even consider yet sound wonderful. For now, I've put a few on the bottom of this AN, but they're the ones that are definite and not the final list. The others that have been suggested will be considered deeply, but you can still suggest to give me ideas, so please do! Also Hanabi will be older, a year or two younger than Hinata, so it wouldn't be creepy between the two.**

 **Now for the team that Ryou will be on. Originally, I was going to have Anko be his Sensei, for a little one on one 'personal' training. But then some suggested that maybe he should replace Sakura on Team 7. So, what do you all think? Should Ryou be with Anko as his personal Sensei, or should he replace Sakura, and maybe she go to Anko or someone suggested the hospital for medical training? Or maybe he should be on someone else's team which you all can suggest? I'll leave it in your hands, so please tell me who's team he should be on!**

 **So, I think that's it, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi (WIP).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Cloud4012; Yeah, you're most likely right. Thanks for voting!**

 **Ragna; Cool, thanks for the voite! A nickname huh. I dunno, possibly. As for that, you'll have to wait and see what happens with Shisui's eyes and all that. And yeah, if that happens, it could be like that.**

 **Linkonpart100; The Princess of the snow country, if I remember rightly? And cool, thanks for voting!**

 **Nephalem of Judgment; Yeah, it surely will be funny to see how they react with one another.**

 **Uranos; Thank you! And yeah, I think about all suggestions hehe. Yeah, Satsuki is quite a good character alright, and I have much planned for her in later arcs as I do with the other characters. Haha yeah, that will raise some eyebrows alright. And you're right, speaking by strictly canon, that is how it would play out. And cool suggestion, hehe~ And thank you!**

 **Guest 1; If you hate him now...wait until the end of the chapter...but, thanks! And yeah, their interactions are going to be unique alright hehe~ And cool suggestions, seems like Mikoto is a favourite among quite a number of people.**

 **HolyKnightX; Thanks! Well...as for that...yeah, can't say anything about that right now hehe. Yup, he has the fangirls after him, which is never a good thing haha. And cool, thanks for voting!**

 **QuantumZero; Thanks! Ah, right. Ryouta, Satsuki and the others are six years old, from last chapter, and this chapter as well. Forgot to put it in. His father huh...well, you'll see how that plays out very soon indeed. And yeah, she does have a fire affinity. And that's a short sword like a tanto, right?**

 **Hellspam; Cool, thanks for the vote! Yeah one of his affinities is going to be fire, being a Uchiha and all. His other affinity, or affinities (unsure about how many, three at max though) could very well be wind. For that part of the story, I have a, at least I think, is a interesting development in the story. And yeah, he could have the snake contract, and in canon, Sasuke has a halk contract as well, so I was thinking of her having that as well.**

 **Harem Master123; Hehe, I'm glad that you liked the new chapter. And yeah, in part 1, for a little while, I didn't like Sakura, but then I saw how she matured and grew as a Ninja, and when she fought Sasori, I thought that was pretty cool. And true, she did go far with Team Seven. For the harem, I can see Mikoto like that hehe. Tsunade and an Uchiha together, lol. Tsume, is kind of sexy haha. Fem Gaara, I could see it happening. Fem Zabuza, never really thought about that before. Anko most likely will be. Kurenai...hmmm, unsure about. Fem Jiraiya huh, that would be...unique alright. Fem Shukaku, I wouldn't know how that would work, unless they like slip into a Genjutsu threesome hehe~ For those two to be Fem, wow, you really are good at thinking of such things, I wouldn't of thought about that but I can see the good advangtage of twins hehe. As for the last one...I have a good idea for that character, regardless of being male or female. And don't worry, I like it when I get lots of suggestions, gives me good ideas. As for Naruto, I think single pairing with Hinata, as that's like Sacred to me lol.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, thanks~ Yeah, he really is a total one, isn't he? And this chapter...at least the end...you aren't going to be a big fan of him either...but yeah! Fangirls far and wide have come for Ryouta! But fortunately, he has Satsuki on his side! Did I make a reference to such a thing? I didn't even realize it myself hehe~ Funny that you mention that, as I recently just got into RWBY and when I have watched it more, I might consider doing a story for it hehe~ Ah, thanks for believing in me! Yeah...even mine flares up when I see Tsunade-chan~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, Ryouta and Shisui do share a special bond alright. Yeah, that's right, and now Ryouta will be apart of his legacy as well! True enough, two very skilled Uchiha on the same team...hehe. Yep! Soon Naruto and Ryouta will soon be having interactions alright! And yeah, Mikoto huh. She's really popular, didn't think she would be this popular, but she is hehe~**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and no worries hehe~ As for that part of the story...you'll see very soon what's going to happen with that hehe~ And Fu huh, she could be as could Tayuya and Tenten~ Damn, another Mikoto supporter, didn't think she'd be that popular~**

 **Nexus the Ice dragon king; Erm...sorry, I don't think so. But yeah, I can see where you're coming from.**

 **Isaiah; Hayate, never thought about him. But doesn't he dieround the chunin exams.**

 **Guest 2; Thanks for the vote! And yeah, I guess so.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, maybe that's the case hehe~ As for Satsuki, I have an interesting part of that story, and yeah, he does have a certain influence on her alright. And yeah, that could happen hehe~**

 **Guest 4; Ah, alright. I'm glad! Yeah, I have some pretty interesting parts of the Shinobi War for quite a number of characters. Satsuki will have some good development during that time. And yeah, that could be cool alright!**

 **Guest 5; Satsuki having a body like Akeno, sounds perfect hehe! Yeah, I could totally see Satsuki rocking that look alright~! For the curse mark, I have some interesting ideas about that~ Either of those swords would be good. He'll be getting a weapon alright in the future.**

 **War sage; Thanks! And cool suggestions!**

 **Neonlight01; Thank you. And yeah, it's a pity since he is quite the cool character alright. And yeah, Satsuki is going to be a interesting character alright. Certainly, he's going to have a hard time with the girls alright~ Ah, thanks for the vote~ Yeah, that would be funny. As for that, I have a good idea about that part of the story. Hanabi, depends on what happens next at the bottom of the chapter. As for Karin, I've gotten some interesting interactions with her. Yeah, with Ryouta, she'll regain quite the cheerfulness alright~**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, she could wear something like that, as I found it cute on her as well. And yeah, I've watched it, and I love all of them. I can't wait for the game to come out~ Yeah, maybe that could happen~ Or maybe just Tsunade herself hehe. For now, I haven't thought of a second affinity, but wind could be good.**

 **Guest 7; That's true, I rarely see the female protagonist as well.**

 **Lightwave; Thanks, I'm glad that you like. Yeah, eventually he'll get what's coming to him alright! Yeah, thanks for the vote! Yeah, i can see Sakura doing that, seeing the others progressing and maybe a slight hint from Ryouta maybe? Tsunade seems to be a popular choice, and so does Shizune, so I will give it a deep thought. Yeah, those two sound like something good~**

 **Guest 8; Cool, thanks for voting! And yeah, those ideas sound really good as well. It's given me some ideas on what to do in the future for that part of the story.**

 **Guest 9; Well, there's going to be dark times for Ryouta, but I can't say much about it or it will give some story away. But if something like that was to happen, Satsuki would have a hand in stopping it.**

 **AlphaOmega; About his Sharingan, he's going to be having it real soon. As for the copying of other Jutsu, he's going to be using it to copy some Jutsu, but not all that he sees. Ah, thanks for the vote! Those are cool suggestions!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **A 'normal' day!**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

"Satsuki-chan, you have to get up sleepy head~ Time to wake up from your sleep, and greet the world~"

Ryouta poked Satsuki in the face, attempting to wake her up but she wasn't having any of it.

Currently, they were in bed together, completely innocently. Since Shisui was on a mission today, and yesterday as well, Ryouta stayed with Satsuki and her family, as per usual which meant that Ryouta snd Satsuki shared a bed.

And while Satsuki wouldn't admit it, she was always the one to ask if Ryouta can stay in her room, which always meant that they would stay in the same bed as one another and always, she got her wish. Fortunately, while Satsuki's father was against it, her mother didn't see anything wrong with it, and overcame Fugaku's authority, allowing them to stay in the same bed together, as long as they both wore clothes, she was fine with it.

"Ugh...go away..."

Satsuki in her sleep, brushed away Ryouta's hand, but that only made Ryouta more determined.

"You can't get rid of me like that, Satsuki-chan~" Ryouta sang out, a noticeable cheeriness in his voice. "You're going to have to wake up, sleepy head. Even if I have to do it all morning and all night as well hehehe~!"

He poked her all around her face. Her cheeks, lips, nose, eyelids, ears, and even poked her on the top of her head. Each poke made Satsuki more and more annoyed with her longtime friend, but she was determined to not allow this person to wake her up.

It was her pride as an Uchiha...and she secretly felt bad that he woke up before her. Usually, it is the other way around. Ryouta was known as being a playful child, while Satsuki was the serious one, so she wanted to be the one that did things first. Yet today, by some luck, it was Ryouta that woke up first. And now, she didn't want to admit defeat.

"Ignoring me, are we?" Ryouta smirked. "That's not very nice Satsuki-chan. You're so cruel, and I didnt even comment on the fact that you slept on my chest last night~"

True to what he had said, she did sleep on his chest last night, and even now her head is on his chest. The information he withheld however was the fact that there was a mouth shaped wet patch on his shirt, just big enough for a tiny mouth like Satsuki's, indicating that she was sucking on said shirt.

Somehow, during her ignoring, she heard some of what he said, and her face flushed a deep shade of crimson.

" _No way...I didn't sleep on his chest again...did I?_ "

Satsuki thought to herself, unwilling to open her eyes, but rather than it being because of her pride, it was because of her shame that she could've actually done something like that.

By now, they were used to each other enough that even when in bed together, they merely thought of it as a friend thing. Satsuki felt comfortable enough to cuddle her fellow Uchiha, yet Ryouta wasn't up to that stage yet. He was more shy about it than anything else.

"Satsuki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!" Ryouta bellowed out, poking her face even more. "Please wake uppppppppppppppppppppppppppp~!"

He yelled, doing something very not Uchiha like. He shook her body, giggling away when Satsuki's eyes would flicker open, to shoot him a dark look, before returning them to the closed position.

" _I swear, he's going to end up turning me into something I'm not. Ryou...don't make me shout at this time in the morning...and just stay still like a good pillow._ "

She sighed in her mind, and even though she didn't realize it, she latched onto Ryouta, snuggling into his chest, this time not caring what he thought on the matter, only trying to induce more slumber.

While Ryouta didn't comment on it openly, his face told a thousand words. It was bright crimson. Like when Shisui did it, when showing displays of affection, he would blush really brightly, and his eyes would flutter as his thoughts only remained on embarrassment.

Ryouta attempted to calm his own mind by thinking of other thoughts. But that didn't work when Satsuki's mouth opened up, and began sucking on his shirt again. Naturally, like most children, he was kind of grossed out by the action of the female Uchiha. But something else inside of him felt...strange.

Something about the way that she was sucking his shirt was something that he...liked. He liked the way she sucked his shirt, and he wasn't sure why he liked her doing such things.

"S-Satuski-chan! Y-You're..."

He stutter, trying to find the right words, but none came to mind.

"What is it now?" Satsuki spoke with irritation. "I'm trying to sleep here."

She never once opened her eyes, yet she also never realized that she was sucking on his shirt, covering it more and more in her saliva. And due to Ryouta's young mind, he was unsure of how to respond to such actions.

"Y-You're...you're...shirt...my...shirt...erm..."

He barely managed to get that out before his eyes rolled in the back of his head, fainting as steam came out of his ears. To most, that wouldn't of been much, but for a young, curious child, it was enough to knock him out.

Satsuki didn't notice that Ryouta was knocked out, and continued to cuddle Ryouta, her hand casually lacing together with his own, placing their joint hands on his torso.

Unbeknownst to the two children, at the door, stood two figures.

One was a man of middle age, and had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes. He is also wearing the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom.

The other was a female of a beauty that was hard to match by anyone's standards. She is a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She is wearing a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron worn over it

These two were Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and right now, both of them were staring at the antics of the two children, and while one was smiling, the other wasn't.

While Fugaku didn't approve of what Satsuki and Ryouta were doing right now, Mikoto was staring into the room with happy eyes. Unlike her husband, she understood that Satsuki was feeling something more advanced than her young mind could comprehend. One might call it mothers intuition, but she knew that one day, Satsuki was going to develop a love for Ryouta that no one else was allowed to have, with Satsuki at least. As for Ryouta, she also felt that he was attached to Satsuki in ways that he wasn't with anyone else, even with Shisui.

"I still don't know why you allow those two to share a bed." Fugaku spat out in disdain. "I still kind of agree with what-"

Before he could finish, Mikoto shot him a dark look, knowing what he was going to say.

Mikoto knew full well what Fugaku thought of Ryouta, sharing similar views to Ryouta's father about the passing of his mother. However, unlike Ryouta's and Shisui's father, he didn't fully hate Ryouta. He didn't blame him for everything, but still held quite an animosity for the young child and wasn't afraid to tell the child of his shortcomings, even if they were miniscule.

Mikoto on the other hand bore no ill-will towards the child. In fact, she liked having his company. Between having a husband that was, in her words, selfish and downright spiteful at times, and a Clan that was slowly sinking into darkness, by her own admission, Ryouta was a sweet child that always offered to help around the house while he stayed.

Of course she always declined, since that was her duty and not his, but the thought of him wanting to help around the house filled her with a happiness that she wasn't able to express to her husband.

"Don't say that, Fugaku-san." She spoke with slight anger towards her husband. "Leave them alone. Satsuki likes having Ryouta around and he likes being around Satsuki. They're good influences on one another. Can't you see that for yourself? They even help one another improve."

Fugaku couldn't deny her words.

Satsuki was more happy when Ryouta was around, and vise versa and they did help one another improve.

However, Fugaku couldn't get out of his mind what happened to Ryouta's mother. She had been a lovely woman, and someone that you want as a friend, and Fugaku liked her company, as did Mikoto and most of the Uchiha Clan members.

But, seeing Ryouta, who looked very much like his mother, only reminded him of the past, and it made him angry. Though, he was able to restrain his hatred, even if only slightly. But it wasn't a secret that Fugaku didn't like Ryouta, and while Mikoto disapproved of such behaviour, he didn't mind telling the child how 'awful' he really was. Something that he knew upset Ryouta, but didn't care about saying it.

"Even if you say that, I can't get out of my mind how much alike he really is to his Okaa-san. Even his personality is similar. The only thing that separates them is he's naturally shy, something Uchiha shouldn't be."

Mikoto frowned at her husbands narrow mindedness, but bit her tongue, something she had been doing for awhile if she was perfectly honest. There were times where she would want to voice her opinion, but for the good of the Clan, and herself, she didn't say anything, even if she thought what she said needed to be said.

When his wife didn't make a comment about what he said, Fugaku slunk off towards the dining area of the house, while Mikoto remained at the bedroom to her daughters room, taking in the sights of Ryouta and her daughter.

" _I wonder if marriage is too early to think about?_ " Mikoto laughed within her mind, as she ran a finger through her hair. " _Maybe I should go inside and give them a wake up call..._ "

Mikoto pondered this, as she ran a finger across the bedroom door.

She did this frequently, watching Ryouta and Satsuki sleep together. She found enjoyment by doing it, and like Shisui, she secretly hoped that they would get together because she thought that they were 'cute' together.

But, she couldn't help but feel something strange within her chest when Ryouta smiled at her. It was always just an innocent childlike smile, is what she told herself. But the truth was, she couldn't help but feel a certain fondness for the child.

She knew what his father was like with him, and found it wrong. What was worse was that even her own husband despised a child for silly, idiotic reasons. To her, he hadn't done anything wrong to deserve people hating him.

That's why, whenever Ryouta was staying with them, Mikoto made it a point to doted on the child, to make him feel loved as much as she possibly could.

Mikoto smiled to herself, watching her daughter, and possible son in law to her hope, lay in the same bed.

" _Nah, let Ryou-kun and Satsuki have some more time together...but only for a few minutes~"_

A soft giggling came from the womanly Uchiha as she folded her arms under her more than impressive bust.

Inside of the room, Ryouta's fainting spell was finally finished a minute later, and he looked towards his female Uchiha, still eating his shirt in her semi conscious state.

"S-Satsuki-chan, you're eating my shirt now! I-I dont have another one here! P-Please stop it!"

Ryouta pleaded with Satsuki who simply shook her head in refusal, currently unaware of what she was actually doing and not fully hearing what he said.

"I...I don't want too...don't move Ryou...nice chest..."

Satsuki had become accustomed to Ryouta's chest, and frequently, she would rest her head against it, even if she was awake although it was rare when she did that when she was awake. As long as no one, other than Ryouta of course, was around, she would take the opportunity to rest her head against his chest.

Ryouta sighed heavily at his fellow Uchiha, sticking out his tongue.

"If you don't move, I will lick your face."

" _Do it..._ " Satsuki unintentionally thought rather naughtily for a child, before correcting herself. "Do it and see what happens."

She spoke to her fellow Uchiha with a displeased tone as she ran a hand across his stomach, looking for his shirt to grip. But, by now, her mouth had made his shirt rise above her hands, and it was near his chest area, his upper body, and it was mostly covered in Satsuki's saliva. And her other hand was still laced together with his own, which neither seemed to mind.

Ryouta didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand, he felt good about Satsuki feeling comfortable, something he knew she rarely was when she was at home. On the other hand, he was quite pissed that she was practically eating his shirt, and wouldn't stop for anything.

"S-Satsuki-chan...does my s-shirt taste good...?"

Trying a different tactic, Ryouta asked with an embarrassed blush.

This caused Satsuki to think.

" _What in the heck is he talking about now?_ "

She asked herself, but of course she didn't get any answers.

So, that's when she opened her eyes and briefly looked into Ryouta's onyx eyes, meeting one another's gazes. Ryouta had a deep blush on his face as a part of his shirt hung out from Satsuki's small mouth, something that made Ryouta confused about, if he should be liking this or not.

They stared for a few seconds, before Satsuki's eyes opened wide, running them down to her mouth. Seeing the shirt in her mouth...

"Iyaa!" She let out an uncharacteristic cry and the shirt fell from her mouth, her body jumping backwards. She fell onto the floor on her butt, looking at Ryouta as her body trembled. "I-I...I didn't mean to eat you..." Hearing how she put it, she covered her mouth and shook her head. "I didn't mean eat! I-I meant bite your shirt! I-I don't know why I sucked you...I-I mean sucked the shirt!"

Satsuki panicked and frailed her arms around frantically.

Even she knew that when saying 'sucked you' was a bad thing to say to a male. She didn't fully understand why, but her mother said to her that she shouldn't say such things to boys, or it might really lead to a bad situation, depending on who she said it to.

Speaking of, said Uchiha mother was still at the door, giggling at her daughters antics.

" _Usually so calm, but when it comes to Ryou-kun, she's all shy and embarrassed. Such a cute daughter I have~_ "

Mikoto held a hand to her mouth, so no laughter escaped her lips. She was trying desperately not to laugh at the silliness of her daughter. But she was failing, and her laughter was coming out in small bursts. Fortunately for her, the occupants of the room had their own problems to deal with.

"S-Satsuki-chan...y-you've eaten my shirt now...I'm going to need another..."

Satsuki promptly blushed, and looked for an exit. This wasn't the type of thing she wanted to be involved in. She didn't even realize that her bedroom door was an exist, she was that in shock and awe at what had happened.

"Y-You stayed in my bed!" Satsuki pointed with her finger. "I-I can do what I want in my room! A-And if that's e-eating shirts, then that's what I am going to do!"

She declared proudly, covering her tears with her arms.

This was the kind of situation where she just wanted to run away. But she had nowhere to go. This was HER bedroom after all, so there wasn't anyplace around that she could run off too. She had to face the music, and she knew that Ryouta was going to use it against her somehow.

Indeed, that was the case because Ryouta gave a wide grin and threw off his shirt, exposing his slightly toned chest. Due to him working out more than the average six year old, his chest was slightly muscular, but it wasn't too muscular.

Satsuki, and even Mikoto to an extent, blushed at the sight. While Satsuki didn't know why the thought of seeing his chest excited her, Mikoto was berating herself from blushing at a child's chest.

" _He's a child...and I'm married...I couldn't possibly think such things..._ "

Mikoto went around the corner, out of view from the others (not that they were looking anyway) and hid her face with her hands in shame. She didn't want to blush like that, and it only happened occasionally. But she couldn't deny that Ryouta was a cute child.

Meanwhile, back in the room, unaware of the situation outside of the door, Ryouta stood proudly on the bed, while Satsuki was blushing up a storm.

" _I really hate how he makes me feel like this._ " She admitted within her mind. " _He can't suddenly just make me feel hot in my chest, while making me feel embarrassed at the same time. I swear, he's going to make me really..."_

At that, she stopped herself, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

Truthfully, she didn't know what to feel about Ryouta. Of course, she liked him, and he was the person that outside of her family, she felt the most comfortable with. No, she even felt more comfortable with him more than her own father and to a recent extent, her elder brother. Yet, she couldn't quite place what their realtionship was.

She knew that other friends rarely shared a bed, especially ones of the opposite sex. Yet she couldn't deny that she really did like the feeling of Ryouta being near her, whether that be training or whatever else they were doing with one another.

In the end, she discarded those thoughts, deducing that she has time in the future to reflect on such things.

"D-Do you mind putting a shirt on please?"

She begged him, glaring slightly.

"What shirt?" He questioned, moving off the bed. "You practically ate mine, and I don't have another here, besides the one for the day. And I don't feel like putting that on just yet."

Acting like a child, and slightly playing with her, he made a defiant face.

"W-Why not?" She asked as she stood up straight. "You're going to the Academy soon anyway, so why don't you just turn around and put on another shirt. Unless you secretly like going shirtless that is."

Hearing such a thing, he backed off in defence, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Don't be silly, I don't like doing such things. But you ate my shirt, and now I have to go shirtless. It's like you're the one that likes me shirtless. I mean, you even ask me to take it off during training."

Satsuki blushed again, trying her best to stop with the blushing.

"T-That's because you always tear your clothing, and Shisui-san isn't made of money. He can't always buy you new shirts. I'm only really trying to think about Shisui-san here. It doesn't have anything to do with you being shirtless."

She placed her hands on her hips, puffing out her chest, wearing a confident smirk.

"B-But, that's because...I train really hard...and you're meanie Satsuki-chan...even though I try my best...you're saying that I intentionally like ripping my shirt when that isn't the case."

Trying to appeal to Satsuki's side that finds things cute, Ryouta did something that he knew had a good chance of winning her over to him.

He walked closer to her, until he was within her vicinity. She studied him as his eyes somehow got wider and wider, making him look more and more adorable by the second. He stuck out his bottom lip to form a pout and he wriggled his body around, all to make him have the appearance of an innocent child.

Satsuki took a few steps back away from Ryouta, her chest becoming slightly hotter and her face becoming more and more red as time goes on.

At the same time, Mikoto had calmed down from her previous assault of feelings, and felt like she needed to know what was going on in the room. But when she did, she instantly regretted seeing the 'new' look Ryouta was wearing.

Mikoto naturally blushed at seeing such a cute sight, in her opionion and her daughters anyway. She could feel her cheeks turning rosy, and the area between her breasts was warming up, her unable to hold down the thoughts that swam around in her mind.

" _Damn it...this boy has powers...he can't have such powers...I blame the Shota powers that these Shota's seem to have when they really want something...I can't fight against such things...good thing that my Satsuki is on the same wavelength as me...or is that a bad thing...? Satsuki...hold out a little while longer...because I'm not doing so hot._ "

Mikoto turned around the corner again, so no one could see the redness on her cheeks, and even though it couldn't be seen, her heart beat was going erratic, going as fast as it could without it being lethal.

As for the people back in the room, Satsuki was finding it extremely difficult not to give into Ryouta right now. She didn't know why she wanted to give into Ryouta, but she did yet she didn't allow herself to give into this strange boy.

"Satsuki-nee..." Ryouta put on a cute face, smiling sheepishly. "Y-You're really cruel Satsuki-nee...a-are you r-r-really going to blame me...f-for my shirts being r-ripped sometimes...?"

Seeing such a sight, it took everything within the young girl to not squeal at the cuteness. It was plain to see that Ryouta knew how to use his looks to his advantage, and that was only because Shisui drilled it into him to use them whenever he could.

 _[Now, Ryou. If you ever find yourself with a girl, and the situation isn't going to your liking, you have to use your cuteness powers. Trust me, most girls will want to look after you if you start acting young and adorable.]_

His elder brothers words resounded within his mind and an image of Shisui appearing there pointing at him seriously, as a mirth smirk secretly wondered onto his face for a split second, before disappearing.

" _Right Nii-chan, I have to use my cuteness powers to my advantage._ "

Making such a declaration within his mind, Ryouta piled on the cuteness, only making Satsuki even more wary of what to do.

However, she somehow came to her senses, and bolded stood her ground.

"D-Don't...call me...Satsuki-nee...I'm not even t-that much older than you..."

It was true. There wasn't much of a difference between them in age. But Satsuki was technically slightly older than Ryouta. However, that was something Ryouta didn't much care about, when he was in what Shisui and sometimes Mikoto called 'Shota Mode'.

"E-Even if you say that...Ryou like Satsuki-nee...and for her to say t-that she doesn't trust me..."

Ryouta developed teary eyes, something that proved to be quite lethal to the female Uchiha. Satsuki was taken back even more, and something inside of her wanted to give in even more with the unspoken demands from the male Uchiha.

If Mikoto had been looking, she might've been defeated by this sight, and that's why Mikoto didn't dare look back into the room, keeping her heartbeat at a stable pace, or that's what she was trying to do, but it was failing miserably.

"I never said I don't trust you!" Satsuki yelled the truth and pushed him away. "Don't ever say that I did again."

"B-But Satsuki-nee..." He inched closer, his eyes becoming even more teary. "Y-You...are sorry...right..."

He questioned the girl who fought down her urges to say "Yes!" because technically she wasn't in the wrong. She merely told him some facts, yet he couldn't allow them to be accepted by his brain.

"I-I haven't gotten anything to be sorry about."

Satsuki defended and took another step back. But Ryouta was hot in pursuit for her, and he wrapped his arms around her slender frame, bringing her very close to his body, something that didn't go amiss by Satsuki herself.

"Satsuki-nee, you're so cruel, saying such things. When the truth is that I really like Satsuki-nee, and would do anything for her..."

That part was the truth, despite the childish voice he used.

He would do anything for Satsuki. She was the first friend she ever made, and he always had a soft spot for her. When she was around, he would smile just as much as when Shisui was around. He didn't want to admit it, but that's what it felt like, for him.

Satsuki spun around, so Ryouta's back was facing the door, her hands trembling from the words he said.

"D-Don't be so idiotic all of a sudden, Ryou."

Even though she said that, she was blushing up a storm within her mind, but fighting against it so Ryouta didn't see her losing the 'battle' that they were having right now.

"Sorry...but it's the truth. I would do anything to make Satsuki-chan smile, even if I ended up getting hurt, as long as Satsuki-chan is happy, then I will be happy as well."

This time, he dropped the facade, and spoke with a genuine voice, which Satsuki noticed.

She couldn't deny that it made her happy, for him to say such things to her. It had so much of an effect on her that she casually bent down (her being slightly taller) and placing her head against his chest.

"Satsuki-chan..."

He spoke with a disbelieving tone, unsure of why she was doing what she was doing.

But she looked up to his face, and smiled.

"Baka, you're really too nice sometimes."

After saying that, Satsuki embraced Ryouta while he stroked the back of her head.

They both wouldn't admit it, but they really liked the current situation. Something about hugging one another was a powerful effect for both of them. And neither was in a rush for the embrace to end.

Outside of the room, Mikoto looked back in, and smiled towards the two of them, happy that they are making progress on their relationship.

" _It's only natural to fall for someone when you spend all your time together...and will look after your heart, Satsuki. That's why, I trust Ryou-kun more than anyone, to look after you._ "

After thinking that, she stood up quietly and walked way, allowing the children to continue their embrace for as long as humanly possible.

* * *

 **[Academy, lunch time]**

It was lunch time in the Academy, after Iruka had finished his morning lessons and all of the students were having their lunch, a break between their studies.

Most children paired off with their friends, like some of the girls together, and some boys together as well. Some even preferred to sit alone, or in the case of a certain blonde haired boy, didn't have a choice.

For Ryouta, he was sat with Satsuki at the same seat they had claimed since their first day at the Academy, eating their respective lunches while having a small conversation about random Shinobi's in history.

It was something known to the students, that the two Uchiha sat at the back and had conversations that others might not be able to follow. No one bothered questioning it, since they didn't have a reason to do such things. They didn't cause trouble, and slowly, it was becoming obvious that the two Uchiha were the top of the class in all areas.

While some didn't care, the fangirls of Ryouta's were all awestruck by the abilities that he had displayed, while the same fangirls also felt envious of Satsuki, who was the only person that Ryouta talked to in a normal conversation.

Some of the boys on the other hand also felt jealous that Ryouta got the attention of the fangirls, the more prettier fangirls that is.

While for Ryouta, he didn't notice that some of the more angrier males had developed hatred for him. And neither the fangirls, or the boys, bothered him in the slightest. No, rather there was a single boy in the class that was on his mind a lot and no matter what he did, he couldn't ever stop thinking about it.

"Ryouta..." Satsuki called for her friend, but Ryouta's eyes were on the blonde sat in front of them. Satsuki, seeing no reaction decided to try again. "Ryouta, I'm speaking here." Again, no reaction came from the black haired boy, so Satsuki pouted. "Hey! I'm speaking to you!"

"Waaah!" Ryouta jumped from the seat as Satsuki shook his body. Composing himself a few seconds later, he turned towards his fellow Uchiha, his eyes staring directly into her own eyes. "Whats wrong all of a sudden? You didn't have to scare the living daylights out of me."

Ryouta gave a complaint, but it fell on deaf ears from the fellow Uchiha.

"What are you doing exactly? You've been staring at Uzumaki for far too long now."

She asked, stomping her foot lightly on the ground.

To say that she was pissed would be an understatement.

For Satsuki, Ryouta was the person that she could relate to. And when he was paying attention to someone else for far too long, it made her feel slightly annoyed. She couldn't understand why she felt like this. She didn't understand why she wanted his attention on solely her, but when someone like Satsuki puts her mind to something, she was going to accomplish what she wanted, even if she didn't understand what she wanted.

Ryouta threw his head back, and sighed deeply.

"Ugh! I can't seem to figure him out Satsuki-chan! Seriously, what is he and why does it bother me so much!? Ugh! I can't get him out of my mind! Please help me Satsuki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Ryouta yelled and pleaded with annoyance.

For one of the first times in his life, he truly was confused.

He wasn't confused about what Naruto was. He knew that Naruto was a human. But for the life of him, he couldn't understand why he was so fixated on the boy known as Naruto Uzumaki.

As far as he was concerned, Naruto was just like everyone else in the class, the only difference being that Naruto was, as most would call, a failure. Naruto was a slow student, he couldn't keep up with much of the discussion in class, yet something about him was very intriguing for the young Uchiha.

No matter what Ryouta did, Naruto was one of the only things that occupied his young mind. Of course he had other worries like his fathers constant pestering's and the Academy itself, trying to improve himself for Shisui's sake so he doesn't appear as a waste of time.

Ever since the first day of class, Naruto has plagued his thoughts, and not in a good way. But due to the rare shyness that the Uchiha boy had, he couldn't approach Naruto. There was just something about Naruto, that Ryouta didn't understand, and for the reason he didn't understand, he didn't understand that either.

He was caught in a loop.

Each time he tried to understand, that only made it slightly worse. His mind just kept going around and around with thoughts about Naruto, and why he sensed a certain, familiarity from him.

"I don't know why it does. Maybe you have a crush on Uzumaki?" Satsuki offered, trying her hardest to hide the hint of a smile on her face, the thoughts she had however being anything but of the nice kind for the young Uzumaki. _"Tch...why does Ryou focus on Uzumaki so much...what's so special about him...?"_

She thought this to herself as she took a bite of her sandwich, attempting to hide what her thoughts were from the male Uchiha.

Ryouta scoffed at the notion, using a spoon to shove it into the pot of ice cream he had, something of a treat for him. Taking out a spoonful of chocolate ice cream, he put it into his mouth as his eyes forever stayed on the blonde in front of him, who was completely oblivious to the two Uchiha's conversing.

"As if I would do something like that, Satsuki-chan. No, I don't know what it is, but I do intend to find out what it is, exactly. But in all seriousness, Satsuki-chan...I need to find out why he bothers me so much...no, not bothers, intrigues me."

"Just ask him out on a date then."

This time, Satsuki was being slightly playful, something lost on the male Uchiha. He simply didn't understand what Satsuki was thinking when she said something like that.

Satsuki on the other hand might've been playful, but she couldn't hide the pang of annoyance that Ryouta was focusing his time on thinking about someone other than her. She didn't even understand why this bothered her, but she just rolled her eyes at notions that are less than...stellar.

Ryouta, taking his eyes briefly off Naruto, faced Satsuki with a slight pout.

"Don't say such things, you know those fangirls get a whiff of that, and they will use it, you know they will! They seem to want me to do things with me...and me using such skills didn't help either...I don't know how they would use it...but I've heard something's about how they would use it..."

By now, Ryouta knew exactly what a fangirl was capable of. If the times of them appearing in odd places like the bathroom hadn't of told him, when they started giving him gifts that no child should be receiving from the opposite sex (undergarments being one) he knew exactly what they were capable of, and he wanted to avoid them at all cost, so that's why he has made sure that each time he enters the Academy, Satsuki is right by his side, holding his hand.

While his young mind just thought it was one friend helping another, Satsuki's slightly move developed mind had other thoughts about what he was doing. Of course she was pleased that Ryouta liked holding her hand, but she couldn't help but feel slightly...more happy than she should be that he would choose her to hold hands with, not realizing that he had practically over ten choices with other girls.

"True enough." Satsuki sighed, shoving more of her sandwich into her mouth. "But you know, one day you're going to have to get a girlfriend..."

Upon saying the word 'girlfriend' Satsuki promptly stopped and looked away.

For most six year olds, it was something of a odd thing to think about. Having a girlfriend, why would a six year old want something like that? Thoughts like that came to Satsuki most of the time, and they came to Ryouta as well, all of the time.

But as for Satsuki, the minimal times that she thought about it, she decided that it wasn't, so bad that having a boyfriend that she liked. But when she imagined on who that was...she would draw a blank.

"Baah, don't need them." Ryouta, being the child he was, stuck out his tongue. "If all girls are like the fangirls, why would I need them? But of course, Satsuki-chan is the difference! She's like my best friend!"

Hearing what Ryouta had to say about her, Satsuki had mixed feelings about it.

She was happy, and also a little annoyed about being just called 'best friend'. She knew and accepted that fact, that they were best friends. They told one another almost everything, there were barely any secrets between the two. But something inside her didn't like the idea of them only ever being best friends, although due to the youngness of her mind, she didn't quite understand what it was that she didn't like about it.

"Right...best friend. That's what we are, after all." She sighed at being called 'best friend', and took out chopsticks, sticking them into a cinnamon bun that Ryouta had in his lunchbox. "I'm taking this. Don't attempt to take it off me either."

She said with an annoyed huff, placing the bun in front her for her viewing pleasure.

She looked tat the bun for half a second, before a thought came to her.

" _Hey, if he isn't going to pay attention to me and to that Uzumaki-baka, I'm going to steal his food. Besides, I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I really like to tease Ryou sometimes."_

She thought to herself happily, staring at the bun with victory eyes.

When Ryouta saw her steal his cinnamon bun, his eyes sharpened, annoyance filling those dark orbs of his. But Satsuki merely liked seeing Ryouta's eyes like that. She didn't understand it. Though something about teasing Ryouta made her happy. And she knew exactly what buttons to push, which she liked using her teasing to make him all flustered.

"Hey!" He roared, making a grab, but her reflexes being too good for him. "That's mine cheeky! Give it back!"

Satsuki smirked towards the boy, feeling proud that she made him react like that.

"No, I wont. Why don't you go back to staring at Uzumaki?"

Satsuki playfully said, yet a hint of hurt in her voice.

Ryouta noticed something was wrong with the way she said that, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Satsuki-chan? What's wrong?"

He asked, concern clearly within his voice.

"Nothing." She spoke with a dismissal tone. "I am just...well, hearing about Uzumaki all of the time does get tiring. He isn't even that good at being a Ninja, don't you see that? His scores are already the lowest and you should just forget about him. There's nothing special about him."

Satsuki didn't mean to sound harsh then, but it came out like that, and she instantly regretted her words.

But to Ryouta, he only heard the harshness of it, how he felt the hurt in her voice and bowed his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry...I have been talking about him a lot lately...and it's because I am too nervous to speak to him...ya'know, forget it. Why don't we just talk about something else?" Ryouta offered, to which Satsuki nodded at. "Cool! Then, lets talk...hmmm, say Satsuki-chan, I've gotten the Fire Release down, you know?"

Ryouta bragged, lying through his teeth in order to try and impress Satsuki, as he threw his arms upwards, hearing a cracking sound which didn't bother him in the slightest.

Truthfully, he hadn't gotten it down. He was quite close to it though, but so far, he couldn't get the right balance right. He had mastered the hand signs and he knew how to form his Chakra, but something wouldn't allow him to use it. whether that was his own reluctance to use Jutsu's that could hurt, or another unknown block, was lost on the young Uchiha.

Satsuki smirking at him, entangling his fingers with her own.

At first, she looked for signs of rejection, but when she couldn't see any, she fully embraced it, feeling his fingertips dancing on her own, the feeling of his hand something really lovely to her.

"Yeah, and I can fly with my Chakra." Satsuki gave a slight snicker, and lightly smiled. "But if you have, you can also teach me how to use it...I can only use a slight version of it."

She didn't like admitting it, but Ryouta was slightly better than her. But that slightly was just that, slightly. Besides being slightly better at using his Chakra, her aim with kunai and shuriken were better than his, and their fighting skills were on par with one another, with Ryouta only being slightly physically stronger, but both equally as skilled so it didn't matter.

In many ways, they complimented one another, and what weakness one had, the other had it covered.

"Yeah, sure. I can teach you!" Ryouta grinned as Naruto made a slight movement. When that happened, his eyes instantly went towards the blonde haired boy. "He moved again."

Satsuki sighed internally, tightening her grip on his hand which he certainly felt. Taking it as a sign of stopping, he turned his attention back to the raven haired girl, taking in the smile that she is showing right now.

"Ryou, you're doing it again."

Satsuki spoke, clearly annoyed with what was happening.

Ryouta bowed his head for the second time, and hugged the young Uchiha, causing a pink to crawl onto her face for a slight second, before shaking her head, making it disappear.

"So sorry Satsuki-chan! I'm here for Satsuki-chan now! We're going to be like besties always!"

"What in the heck is besties...?" Satsuki asked the boy with a happy demeanour, before sighing. "No, it doesn't matter. Ryou, I'll forgive, if you treat me to ice cream later on."

A wide smile spread across his face.

"Yup! That's fine! I will buy Satsuki-chan ice cream as an apology!"

Satsuki smirked to herself, unknowingly loving the feeling of the hug that he was continuing to give her.

"G-Good, now break this hug."

Satsuki demanded, but secretly hoped that he ignored her.

"Nope, sorry! I love hugging Satsuki-chan!"

As soon as the words left his lips, the fangirls (that are EVERYWHERE!) all gasped, and burst out crying.

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SATSUKI/SAN/CHAN IS AHEAD OF US AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!]

Whines and wails came from various girls around the class, all of them agreeing to glare at Satsuki for being 'ahead' of them for their 'crush' if it could be called as such. Most rather called it obsession, since that was what it was if looking at it objectively.

"Tch, what a drag. All of the girls are screaming again."

The young boy named Shikamaru, who had a lazy expression on his face, sighed towards them, preferring to take a nap.

The pudgy boy next to him didn't comment, preferring to keep his mouth full of his favourite type of snack.

At the same time that was happening, Satsuki and Ryouta were in the middle of hugging. Satsuki was attempting to break away, although it was a weak attempt, as Ryouta kept his arms strongly around said girl.

"Satsuki-chan, stop trying to break the hug! You like it when we're-"

Before Ryouta could finish, Satsuki panicked, since he was about to reveal an embarrassing secret, covered his mouth with her hand and glared harshly.

"Don't you dare speak about such things here."

Sensing the malice in her tone, Ryouta just continued to hug Satsuki with his mouth covered. Satsuki gave a hearty sigh, and single nodded as she just hugged him, knowing it was futile to fight back when he was like this.

Meanwhile, as the two Uchiha conversed and hugged (outwardly awkwardly for Satsuki, but secretly something she loves), two particular little girls were watching them with eyes of a somewhat jealous nature as fangirls also stared, but these two didn't care about the typical fangirl.

One little girl was blonde haired, and had it in a ponytail. Her shocking blue eyes only made her fair skin look more cute and the purple colour she wore only enhanced what was already quite nice, to some of the more grownup boys.

This girl was Ino Yamanaka, heiress of the Yamanaka Clan.

The other girl in question was pinked hair, with emerald green eyes and a forehead that was slightly larger than others her age, but that didn't distract many from the cuteness that she was displaying.

This girl was Sakura Haruno, a civilian born Academy student.

Both of the girls had decided that the coolest boy in the class, was also the most talented. That boy being, Ryouta Uchiha. However, the one thing that the friends didn't know that the other liked the Uchiha. How that like went, they both didn't know. Being only children themselves, they didn't understand adult feelings, only seeing Ryouta as a cool boy, and with skills that put other males to shame.

" _Hmmm, so the Uchiha girl is like all over Ryou-kun huh. Makes sense, since they are both Uchiha, and she is like the most gifted girl...in more ways than one."_ Ino thought to herself, not bothering to even give a second thought to how she addressed him so casually as her eyes naturally went to Satsuki's cute face. " _Damn, I'm going to have to understand what's happening to me. She's too cute, and he's freaking adorable as well..._ "

While Ino was having an internal conversation with herself, her companion, Sakura, was also having a similar situation.

" _Ino-chan's looking at him again._ " Sakura noted within her mind, her eyes flickering to both her friend, and the boy that she had noticed for awhile now. " _She's...most likely going to get him anyway b-but it isn't like I know for a fact that Ino-chan likes him...I don't know, if I should ask or not...what if she says yes?_ "

Sakura sighed to herself as a being known as Inner Sakura voiced her opinions

" _Shannaro! We can't let that little pig win! Oink little pig oink! Shannaro! That's what's going to happen little pig! Oink for Sakura now as Ryouta-kun belongs to me!_ "

As soon as Inner Sakura thought that, the normal Sakura chided her inner self.

" _I can't think that about Ino-chan. She's nothing but nice to me...but if she is to take Ryouta-kun for herself then...she could do something like that...I mean, she's in the elite group of being an heiress...and I am..._ "

Sakura couldn't finish her thoughts, preferring to not compare herself again to Ino today.

" _Shannaro! Don't lose to Ino that little pig! Or that Satsuki either! Time to set up a chance encounter!_ "

Inner Sakura, behind the real Sakura, made punching motions towards Ino, and Satsuki, who both remained oblivious to such things. However, Sakura was doubting her inner self more and more.

Although, while Sakura was thinking and having a internal battle between her inner self, and real self, Ryouta's eyes went towards Sakura, and cocked his head to the side.

" _Was there just another black and white version of that bubblegum girl behind her that was screaming "Shannaro" and making striking attacks with her fists then...?_ " Ryouta wondered in his head, before shaking his head. " _Nah, I'm going mad. I would know if that's a Genjutsu...I think. It's probably better for my mental health if I think like that._ "

Shaking his head of the thoughts, Ryouta got back to talking to Satsuki, making the girl smile with random comments.

Sakura though, noticed that his eyes were on her, her face slightly heating up.

" _D-Did he really just look at me then...or was there something else that he saw...?_ "

Sakura rose a finger to her lips, smiling softly to herself.

" _Shannaro! He totally noticed me! Time to go in before little pig gets the opportunity!_ "

Inner Sakura thought loudly, which real Sakura didn't agree with, her shyness unable to speak with the Uchiha.

For Sakura, Ryouta Uchiha was someone that she couldn't begin to touch. He was an Uchiha, and to most, that meant elite. Sakura, who didn't come from a Clan like some of her friends, it was hard to speak to others from a Clan, a Clan like the Uchiha no less.

Ryouta's eyes again darted towards Sakura...no, his eyes went towards Inner Sakura, a wondering gaze in his eyes.

" _Again, I saw another bubblegum girl. W-What is that...some kind of Jutsu? Should I ask Satsuki-chan..._ " Deciding to voice it, he turned towards Satsuki. "Say Satsuki-chan, can you see another bubblegum girl behind bubblegum?"

Satsuki looked towards Sakura after Ryouta pointed her out, taking in her appearance. Studying the girl for a number of seconds, she couldn't see anything that was different.

"No, there's nothing there. It's just her, and the Yamanaka girl eating lunch."

Answered Satsuki, who merely didn't have a second thought about it.

"Oh..." Ryouta sighed. " _I must be losing the plot._ " He thought, taking a finger and brushed his lips. " _Yep, I'm going really insane now. I'm seeing things that aren't there, and I'm kind of obsessed with a boy that has nothing remarkable about him. Shi-nii, I think I'm losing my mind at this point._ "

Ryouta shook his head, and rested his head against Satsuki's.

When he did that, thoughts of a naughty nature went around Satsuki's head, before she composed herself, pushing his head off her own and continued eating her meal, while occasionally taking some of Ryouta's, to which he didn't care much about.

* * *

Meanwhile, as those events occurred, a single girl in the classroom sat by herself.

This little girl had dark bluish hair and her eyes were almost completely white, with a hint of lavender within them to give them a distant look to other Hyuga's. The girl wore baggy clothes, a jumper that was way to big for her, in an effort to hide herself even more due to her shy nature and long pants.

This girl was...

Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata was a shy girl by nature, and mostly kept to herself. Whenever she tried to mingle with other people, she would always seize up, unable to speak. And whenever she did get out a sentence, most found it hard to even understand what she was saying, since she spoke with stutters.

While they weren't rude to her for it, coming to understand that's just how she is, they also didn't know how to speak with Hinata, since she didn't speak back much. When people tried speaking with her, she cowered away slightly and wore a polite smile.

But for Hinata Hyuga, her eyes went towards the same person that Ryouta's eyes went too.

Naruto Uzumaki.

It was no secret to most that she liked the boy. She could be seen staring at him a lot of the time, and most just assumed that she had an attraction to him, while others thought she was a stalker, or some people like Satsuki and Ryouta, didn't really notice her presence at all.

Hinata right now, was glancing shyly towards Naruto, seeing that he was sat alone, and looked in front of her, seeing the extra bento that she had for the blonde, but due to her shyness, she wasn't able to ever give him anything.

" _N-Naruto-kun is sat alone again...I wonder if I should go over...?_ " Hinata wondered to herself, keeping her white eyes on her crush. But, soon her shyness kicked in at the most awkward of times, and she gently shook her head. " _N-No, Naruto-kun wouldn't w-want to talk to someone like me..._."

Hinata mentally chided herself again.

Each day, she would have thoughts like this. She would try and attempt to talk with him, but she couldn't muster up enough courage to do such things. Then she would mentally berate herself for not being able to do it, and eventually she would just compromise to try again tomorrow, even though she knew that the same result would happen again and again.

" _W-Why can't I be like the other girls who are all so confident..._ " Hinata mentally sighed, looking towards the side, seeing a curious sight. " _O-Oh my, it seems that t-the girls a-are trying it again_."

What Hinata was referring too was the legions of fangirls for Ryouta. Everyday, or just about, they would all band together, and attempt something dramatic to gain Ryouta's attention, but they never succeed.

"Ryou-sama! Look over here!"

A random girl shouted out, cheering as she got into a dancing pose.

"Ryou-sama! Be dazzled with our dance!"

Another girl shouted out, this one in pigtails.

"Ryou-sama! Ryou-sama! Ryou-sama!"

A third fangirl shouted as they all did a wacky dance consisting of hip thrusts and body wriggling around, while wearing skirts that were too short for adults, never mind children like this.

They tried to be 'sexy' but for five and six year olds, who didn't have a clue about such things, they weren't being sexy at all. It was actually kind of depressing the dance they did, and very embarrassing for them as well.

Hinata just shook her head at the weird attempts the fangirls made.

Unlike what the fangirls saw, she didn't see the interesting things that they saw. Sure, she knew that Ryouta was a good nice person, but unlike them, she didn't really care about his looks or ability. If she was honest with herself, she didn't think about Ryouta at all, preferring to think about Naruto instead.

" _M-Maybe it is a g-good thing t-that others g-girls d-don't want Naruto-kun...t-that means t-that Naruto-kun and I..._ " She mentally told herself with a happy tone, but then her face dropped. " _T-They could be nicer to him though...h-he's t-trying his best...people should see that as well..._ "

It seemed to Hinata, that she was the only one that saw Naruto for who he really was. She knew that he was lonely, and she wanted to help. But, her shyness forever stood in her way. The girl simply lacked the confidence to do anything about it, something that Hinata regretted all of the time.

Back onto the topic of fangirls, who had upped their confusing dance, most just regarded them with annoyance, people like Satsuki merely mirth smirking at the 'idiots' as she would call them because she knew that they wouldn't ever be able to match her with closeness to Ryouta.

Other, more sane, people saw what they were doing, and also shook their heads in pity for them.

As they watched the dance of the fangirls, Ino and Sakura both looked unimpressed with the efforts.

" _Truly, these girls are idiots. It's already a known fact that Ryou-kun doesn't pay attention to embarrassing things like this. Fortunately, I already know that he likes blonde haired girls._ "

Ino thought with a triumphant smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" _Such silliness. They don't even know that Ryouta-kun really likes girls with green eyes, and fortunately, I have green eyes. That's why, Ryouta-kun is going to obviously go for me._ "

Sakura's green eyes fluttered around as she thought that.

" _Shannaro! We've got the home field advantage! Time to seal the deal!_ "

Inner Sakura agreed with real Sakura as she did a happy dance behind said girl, only for Ryouta's eyes to widen at such things, before turning back to Satsuki, attempting to ignore the figure that only he can see apparently.

While Sakura and Ino thought what they thought was true. In reality, Ryouta didn't even notice things like that. He was only six years old after all, and most six year olds don't take notice of the opposite sex, much less what their features are.

[Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

Their thoughts were soon interrupted by the fangirls falling over, embarrassing themselves even further due to them not being coordinated. Sakura and Ino clearly weren't impressed with their efforts, and sighed to themselves sadly.

Satsuki and Ryouta, who were ignoring them, suddenly stopped conversing when Satsuki put out her hand.

"Right, I'll be right back." Satsuki announced, standing up. "Make sure that the fangirls don't do anything."

"Yup! Leave it to me!"

Ryouta replied as Satsuki left the classroom, something that most of the fangirls took note of.

However, the girls soon were deterred when Satsuki peaked her head back into the classroom, glaring at the girls, making them back off. Ryouta continued to eat his meal while staring at Naruto, no longer having to worry about Satsuki berating him from looking at him.

Ino wasn't frightened of Satsuki, even if it was against her better judgment, and she accumulated a plan within her mind. But said plan would need an accomplice, and this accomplice would have to be Sakura.

" _She's so naive, I could use Sakura to get closer to Ryou-kun, and then we can become like boyfriend girlfriend~ Best thing is, she wont know she's being used. Maybe it is a little bad to think it...but this is about...and then I would..._ "

Ino's thoughts drew to the fact that she knew she had Sakura right where she wanted her. While she didn't like using her friend like this, she wasn't above using things to her advantage.

However, unbeknownst to Ino, Sakura also had similar thoughts.

" _Right...if I use Ino-chan and get her to...yes, I believe that would work...then that means me and Ryouta-kun could..._ "

A single little ghost of a smile crawled onto Sakura's lips, her eyes drawing dangerously close towards the black haired boy.

Ino faced her friend, putting her plan into motion.

"Say, Sakura..." Ino began, trying to sum up a lie. "...I've gotten an idea. You know, about Ryou-kun?"

"Huh? What about R-Ryouta-kun?" Sakura asked with a raises eyebrow, before a thought came to her. " _S-She's going to go and ask him out, isn't she? I-Is she really that far? B-But my own plan..._ "

Sakura naturally felt like she was going to be behind Ino, thinking Ino was superior to her.

" _Little pig better not be trying anything with Ryouta-kun or I will knock her out!_ "

Inner Sakura yelled within their shared mind, only for real Sakura to berate herself for such thoughts.

"I've been thinking, that Satsuki is always around him right?" Beckoning a response, Sakura simply nodded, causing Ino's smile to appear. "Well, I thought that we should also become close, p-purely because he's a fine Shinobi and right now she isn't around so this is our chance to get to know the strong Shinobi of the Konoha's Uchiha Clan..." Ino smirked to herself " _And he's so cute as well~ That can't be ignored alright~_ "

Ino snickered within her mind, as Sakura had similar thoughts.

"Y-Yes, we should g-go and invite...erm...the park...perhaps? While Satsuki isn't around..."

She asked shyly, poking her fingers together like a certain Hyuga.

"Right!" Ino raised her determination, cracking her neck to the side. "Lets go Sakura!"

"Y-Yes!"

Resolving themselves, both of the girls shot up, and walked over towards the lone Uchiha. Said Uchiha was completely oblivious that two girls were coming, preferring to have thoughts of a different nature. But both Sakura and Ino were on a mission. They were on a mission, and as far as they were concerned, nothing was going to stand in their way.

Traversing the classroom, they stepped over several fangirls on the ground, weaving their way through all of their antics. When making it towards Ryouta, they stood silently, staring at him. However, he hadn't noticed them, only looking towards the blonde in front of him.

Sakura and Ino's eyes studied the young Uchiha from head to toe, always keeping their eyes on said boy. Like how Ryouta studied Naruto, for different reasons than they were, they mimicked his actions and studied the young Uchiha.

"Eh, Ryou-kun..."

Ino attempted to gain his attention, which succeeded when his eyes left Naruto's form.

His face turned towards them, a blank expression on his face.

" _What do these girls want? Don't tell me that these are fangirls as well...although they haven't been like the others, from what I remember...are they fangirls...? Is it bad that I think that most girls that talk to me are in fact the dreaded fangirls?_ "

Ryouta wondered within his mind, unconsciously moving backwards in fear that these two girls were the dreaded fangirls. Ino and Sakura didn't notice that he was subconsciously moving away from him, and Ino continued the conversation, smiling as cutely as she could.

"Ryou-kun, Sakura, and I were just wondering if you have time after-"

Ino was cut off by Naruto suddenly jumping up, and running off while screaming "Ramen time!" even though it was the middle of the lunch hour.

Ino, Sakura, and Ryouta were all taken back by it, unable to comprehend what the Uzumaki boy was thinking about, and for Ryouta, he was wondering where he got that kind of energy from.

Hinata also noticed that he had left, and felt saddened by it, but continued to eat her meal regardless, knowing that Iruka was soon to return to begin the lessons again.

"Geez, does he have to do something like that? Gave me a heart attack."

Ino complained and asked for no particular answer from anyone.

Sakura however shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows. He's always a weirdo anyway."

"Haha, yeah right. He is kind of weird." Ino agreed, turning back to Ryouta, who's attention was now out of the window. "Ryou-kun~ Sakura and I are going to the park this afternoon, after the Academy, and we were wondering if you would like too..."

She trailed off, when she realized that he wasn't even looking at them. Ryouta's face didn't even show that he was listening to them.

He wasn't being rude to them, he wanted to pay attention to them, since they had taken the chance to talk to him in a normal manner, there was just something else that had gained his attention instead.

Rather than being rude, he saw something that he didn't want to see, something that made him feel...fear that he didn't want to feel, ever. With seeing such a thing, he felt his hands starting to shake, but due to not wanting his fear to be known to his fellow classmates, he placed his hands on his lap, controlling the way they moved, even if he had to grab the bottom of his shorts.

Sakura, not sure of what to say, tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ryouta-kun, Ino-chan and I were just wondering if you would like to come to the park after school?"

Ryouta didn't reply, his nerves becoming something of a unwelcome distraction to him. What he was looking at, made sure that only Ryouta saw. Even when Sakura and Ino looked out of the window, they didn't see anything that could be gaining his attention over theirs.

Suddenly, he turned back towards the girls, replacing his fearful face with a half smile, which was fake, but the girls couldn't see through it, due to Ryouta being good at hiding his emotions.

"So sorry." He apologized, standing up. "I've got to go. Speak some other time...eeh, yeah. Speak some other time girls! Don't worry, I will listen to you next time definitely! But I've got to go and do something! Eheheh! Bye!"

He bowed his head, and ran out of the classroom as fast as he could, leaving two dumbfounded girls behind.

"What was that about...?"

Sakura asked Ino, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe he really has to 'go'? Or maybe he's going to get in some training, like he usually does~ Yeah, he's so cool with training! So dedicated!"

"Y-Yes, that's all that it is Ino-chan! Ryouta-kun is so cool like that!"

Sakura agreed with her friend, having a new admiration for Ryouta as they went to go and sit back at their desks, feeling satisfied that they got the chance to speak with Ryouta, even if it was such a brief conversation and mostly one sided. The fact that they got acknowledgement at all was enough for them at this time.

Back with Ryouta, his body was shaking as he walked down the corridor to the bathroom.

It wasn't because of the girls.

No, he didn't really mind them much, even with the briefest of interactions and actually found them to be different to the other girls that he had met, bar Satsuki that is.

There was something else that he minded...or, should say feared more than fangirls.

" _Why was he watching me again...?_ "

He thought to himself, bypassing several students coming near him.

He walked all the way to the restroom, not even stopping when girls and guys alike called his name, going towards the sink after making sure that he was completely alone within the restroom.

Putting on the tap, water spewed from it and using that water, he splashed the water on his face, as if trying to get rid of the cobwebs in his mind. But no matter what he tried, he couldn't get it out of his mind.

"He keeps watching me...and I don't know what to do..."

Ryouta unintentionally said out loud with a long sighing but thankfully, there wasn't anyone around.

He splashed some water on his face again, hoping that would give him an answer. But no answer came to the young boy. No matter how much he thought about it, he simply couldn't come to any conclusion that would be satisfying for the young Uchiha.

Sighing to himself, he looked towards the front of him, staring at his reflection within the mirror with slight interest.

"Otou-san...just what do you want from me...?"

He couldn't figure it out.

One second, his father is threatening him, the next he is stalking him at school, not making a move against him.

Everytime he looked out the window while in class, he saw the same man with dark hair, and his Sharingan activated. He didn't know what to do. He wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly frightened by it, but he didn't know what to do.

Sometimes, he would be at home, and would swear that his father was watching him. It was becoming something that was apart of his daily routine and now that Shisui wasn't around, that only made him feel even more fearful.

Shisui told him that if their father ever did anything, he should tell him or Itachi. But as it was, he wasn't actually doing anything. He wasn't personally threatening him, he wasn't attempting anything with the Sharingan, as far as Ryouta was aware so he didn't know what to do.

All he was doing, was staring at him with those piercing eyes that he had. Eyes, that made Ryouta shiver to his very core.

" _I can't tell Nii-chan._ " He thought, running a hand through his hair. " _He's not even here...he's on a mission until tomorrow...and I don't want to worry Itachi-nii either...Mikoto-san...I can't worry Mikoto-san...and Fugaku-san wouldn't care anyway...I can't allow Satsuki-chan to see that I am worried...it would only worry her...I just don't know what to do...Nii-chan, you'd want me to be strong, right? You'd want me to fight against Otou-san, right...? But he's too strong for the current me...if I stare into his eyes, he could place me under a Genjutsu with his Sharingan...I wish that I didn't have to worry about anything like this...why can't Otou-san just like me? It isn't like I've done anything to deserve this hate..._ "

For a few minutes, Ryouta just stared at the mirror, trying to work out what his father didn't like about him.

He honestly didn't know why he was always called "Leech" and "Parasite" when he's not done anything to anyone. He is only a six year old, and to Ryouta, he thought that he hadn't done anything to his father. He was always polite when he was yelling abuse at the child. He was always respectful, even if his father didn't deserve such a thing.

" _Hey, maybe my fangirls can defeat Otou-san._ " He laughed within his head, showing a smile on the outside. " _Yeah, I can see that happening anyway. Go my fangirls, go and deal with Otou-san...yeah right, I only wish for that to happen._ "

Ryouta sighed openly and continued to look at the mirror at his own reflection.

Ryouta eventually composed himself, and walked out of the bathroom and went back to the classroom. During the walk, no thoughts entered the child's mind, only his eyes showed that he was living in the first place.

When he got back, he walked back to his seat, dodging the legion of fangirls that screamed for him and finding his seat next to Satsuki-chan. This time, Naruto was there, but Ryouta didn't even spare a glance, his mind too preoccupied with thoughts of his father spying on him.

Ryouta looked outside of the window again, scanning the area for his father, and within seconds, he found the man standing there again, hiding behind a certain building.

As soon as he saw his father, his whole demeanour changed again, from neutral, to fear but he didn't allow that to show on his face. He would refuse to being scared of a father that didn't want him, at least on the outside.

Satsuki, noting the change in attitude with Ryouta, decided to question it.

"Ryou, you alright? You seem to be worried?"

Ryouta spared a glance, mumbling "I'm fine." towards her, before having his eyes go out of the window, and shrinking back when he saw the familiar sight of his father staring at him again, carefully avoiding direct eye contact.

Satsuki wasn't convinced by what he said, and decided to press it...or she would've done, but she saw the look in his eyes, a look that she didn't like for even an instant.

Fear.

She knew when Ryouta was truly afraid. She could tell by just a single glance within his eyes. He might be able to smile when afraid and not wanting others to know, but even for a child of six, she could almost instantly tell that there was something wrong with her friend right now.

And she knew that she shouldn't press anything, fearful that he might pull away from her. So, she did the only thing that she could and grabbed his hand, while looking away so it didn't appear to be a big deal to her.

For Ryouta though, it did a world of good, and he was glad that she was his friend.

"Thanks, Satsuki-chan."

He gave her his gratitude which made her happy.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just tell Shisui-san, whatever has you worried tomorrow. If you can't, then tell Aniki tonight. He'll listen as well."

"Yes...maybe I will, thanks."

After saying that, Iruka came back in and resumed the lesson.

However, Ryouta couldn't escape a feeling that was building within him. He had a sense of dread fill his mind. He felt like something was going to happen to him, and he didn't understand why he felt like that.

* * *

 **Later...**

After the Academy had finished, on the streets of Konoha, two children walked together, hand in hand with ice creams in their free hands.

Satsuki and Ryouta were the children that were walking, and while Satsuki was showing a normal face, Ryouta was grimacing a lot, a fearful thought kept running through his mind.

" _Is Otou-san watching me right now?_ "

That's the thought that terrified him the most.

He wouldn't ever lie, at least to himself anyway. He was afraid of his father. After what his father has threatened to do, and seen with his own eyes, he knew that he would make good on the threat, but he couldn't ever prove this. Not even Shisui could prove it.

Even after the Academy, he sometimes noticed that his father would stalk him on the way home. Sometimes he knew when his father was there, and other times, he didn't see his father, yet somehow felt his presence around, or at least that's what he thought.

As they walked through the village, Satsuki noted the unsure gaze within Ryouta's eyes.

"Ryou, what's wrong? Is your Otou-san around somewhere?"

Ryouta froze at the comment, and thought that for a second she was right. But when he didn't notice anything, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I...I don't know." He admitted sheepishly, keeping his head down. "B-But don't worry, I'm fine. Otou-san wouldn't really do anything to me anyway. He isn't stupid enough."

By this point, Ryouta didn't know if he was lying or not. He hoped that he was telling the truth. But something deep inside of him told him that he was telling a lie, a lie that he hoped didn't come true.

Satsuki didn't appear to be convinced.

"If that's what you say...but really, if you're worried, why don't you tell my Otou-sama? He's the chief of police, you know?"

" _That's because your Otou-san hates me, that's why I can't say anything_." Ryouta thought spitefully, but didn't say anything of that nature to Satsuki, preferring for her to remain unaware of what he knew about her father. "Ah...to be honest, I would rather tell Shi-nii when he gets back. He'll know what to do since he is my Onii-chan and all."

"Right..." Satsuki spoke with doubt. "Anyway, thanks for the ice cream. It was just what I needed for the end of the day." She smiled as she looked towards the sky. "But...the suns going down now huh. Didn't expect it to get so dark quickly."

She noted, staring at the sky.

Ryouta also noticed the same thing, the darkness of the night settling in faster than usual.

"Seems to be." He agreed. "We should be getting back to your house Satsuki-chan. If you're lucky, I might help you with your homework."

Satsuki lightly smiled towards her fellow Uchiha.

"Yeah, I don't need it. If anything, you're the one that needs it."

"If that's what you say, then I totally believe you."

Ryouta rolled his eyes as they walked towards the Uchiha District.

During the walk, neither really had much to discuss over. The only real conversation was the fact that Ryouta was acting kind of odd, in Satsuki's opinion. Usually, with Satsuki, he was more talkative. But tonight, something, or someone, had Ryouta spooked and he didn't feel like speaking to anyone.

When entering said district, they noted that there didn't seem to be many Uchiha around. Towards the left and right, there were barely any Uchiha that remained, just an odd few conversing with one another, waving towards the children if they saw them, and if they didn't, simply continued the conversation.

Walking left and right down the roadways towards Satsuki's house, she couldn't help but notice that Ryouta's eyes had gone towards the roof of a certain place, as if he had noticed something.

"Ryou, is there something there? You've been staring at the rooftops for awhile now."

Ryouta, taking his eyes away from the roof, stared back at her.

"No, there's nothing wrong. But, I just remembered that there's something I need to get from my house, a new shirt since you ate mine this morning. I need it for us to sleep in the same bed tonight, or I might sleep on the floor."

"Oh, is that the case, then I'll go with you."

Satsuki offered, but Ryouta shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't want to keep you from your dinner. Go on ahead, I'll only be a few minutes. And don't even follow me because I know that you will."

He stated with a stern face.

He knew that Satsuki would only worry, and naturally she would want to follow after him. But on this occasion, he remained stern faced. He knew that he couldn't involve Satsuki in what was about to happen.

Satsuki looked troubled, this being one of the only times that he ever had such a face on. Usually, he was carefree and loving. But in this instant, she didn't see any hint of that at all.

"Ryou...what's going on? Tell me."

Even though Satsuki said it with a kind tone, Ryouta had other worries.

"No...I'm alright. Trust me, I'm okay. Just go back, and I will be there in a few minutes."

"But, I don't understand. What's going on?"

Satsuki prodded for more information, but Ryouta didn't show anything that would tell her what she wanted to know.

"Nothing, I'm completely fine Satsuki-chan. You don't have to worry about me. I just need to get something from my house that's all. Really, there's nothing to worry about. See you in a few minutes!"

With that, Ryouta ran off down the streets of the district, dropping his ice cream on the floor, leaving Satsuki alone with her thoughts.

At first, she was confused on what to think. Ryouta, acting like that was a strange occurrence. He never did anything like that. They literally were usually glued at the hip, and rarely liked walking around at night. But for Ryouta to suddenly do something like that was unusual. She didn't even know what to think about him running off like that.

" _He's been acting off all day..._ "

She thought that it was quite unusual that he was looking out of the window all day, and there were times that he didn't even pay attention in the classroom, something that Satsuki picked up on straight away.

She knew that something like the Academy was something Ryouta took seriously. She knew of his dream of being a Shinobi, and for him to not pay attention during Iruka's speeches, she found to be extremely out of character for him.

But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what was going on. Few things ever made Ryouta act differently. She knew that she hadn't annoyed him, she knew that no one in the Academy said anything to him.

" _It has to be his Otou-sama. He's the only one that would make him feel like this._ "

She deduced within her mind.

It was the only conclusion that she could come up with. And she knew that Shisui wasn't around, so she couldn't go and get him. But if she couldn't get him, who was she going to get? What could she even do? That's what she was thinking to herself.

No matter how she cut it, there wasn't anything that she could do. She wasn't even a fully trained Ninja. She barely had started the Academy. So there wasn't anything that she could do physically.

"I'll go and get Aniki. He should be home by now and he'll know what to do. Even Shisui-san said that Aniki would be able to beat Ryou's Otou-sama."

She said and turned towards where she lived, hoping that she could run fast enough to alert Itachi in time.

Meanwhile, Ryouta was running down the dark part of the Uchiha District. There weren't many lights where he was, and he knew that he had to speak out, because he couldn't contain it anymore. But he didn't want to endanger Satsuki, so that's why he ran to an area that wasn't occupied. To his six year old mind, this was the best solution.

When he was a good distance away from everyone else within the Uchiha District, he stopped and went into his bag. Residing in his bag, was a single Kunai. He grasped the kunai tightly within his small hand.

He wasn't a stupid child by any means. He knew that the person he wanted to speak with was dangerous, and he knew that he would have to arm himself, even if he didn't understand how to properly use it.

He looked upwards towards a certain rooftop, and glared.

"Y-You might as well come down, I know you're there! I have something's that I need to say to you!"

Ryouta shouted with as much courage as he could, but that didn't stop with the nervousness that was coming to him.

From where Ryouta was looking, a single shadow stepped out.

The person that stepped out was a man, and he had a single sword strapped to his back. From his eyes, there was something slightly off.

"So, you noticed me, did you?"

The man spoke with a slight slur in his voice as he jumped off the roof, jumping right in front of Ryouta with a slight stumble that Ryouta noticed straight away.

"Y-You...I need to say...I want you to leave me alone right now. You can't stalk me anymore because I'm telling Shi-nii tomorrow. H-He wont allow you to continue doing w-what you're doing. I-It's wrong! Y-You can't keep doing this! E-Even if you dislike me, I can't allow you to continue what you're doing!"

Ryouta stood as tall as he could, declaring to his father exactly how he felt.

However, his eyes were cast downwards, a dark glint within his eyes.

"Did you just tell me what to do, you little shit?" He spat out hatefully, making Ryouta shiver. Upon seeing that, he gained a grin. "You act big and tough, but as soon as you're confronted, you cower away behind 'Shi-nii' like you always do. Don't you think that Shisui gets pissed off with always hearing your whiny little voice? Certainly, I know I would hearing you drone on each and everyday like you're some important person, when you're nothing but a leech."

"I-I'm not a leech." Ryouta sniffled, holding back tears. "Shi-nii said as much...he said that you're the one that's a leech! S-So stop following me! And stop watching me in class! Don't you have anything better to do!?"

Ryouta was angry.

It was probably the first time that he had ever shouted at someone with such anger.

He couldn't contain it, and even if knowing that his father was stronger than he was, he knew that he was in the right. He simply wanted to be left alone from his father, and live a life with Shisui.

His father though showed a disgusted expression.

"So, that's the lie Shisui told you, was it? That I was the leech?" He smirked at Ryouta who backed away slightly. "The truth is, that you're the leech. Did you know, that because of you, your Okaa-san is dead? She died, giving birth to you, and what have you contributed, really? Tell me, what makes the world better than you're in it?"

"W-Well..."

Ryouta tried to find some words to explain himself, not that he thought he had to justify himself, but his father wasn't having any of it.

"You've done nothing." He 'explained' to his younger child, a distorted frown on his face. "She was a Jonin, a very strong one as well, your Okaa-san. That day, when she died, it was you that was the one who was saved. Despite my wishes, they saved you, rather than her. It was a choice, and I chose her...but because of you, who had the higher survival rate, the doctors chose to save someone like you. And now she's gone, because she had to have something like you, something I didn't even want. Did you know, that's the reason she was dead? Because you had the better chance at living, over her."

When the truth was revealed to him, Ryouta broke down in tears.

He hadn't ever heard this before. At first, he thought that his father was lying to him. But soon, it was clearly evident that it was the truth, or at least that's what his father believed to be the truth, and that reflected onto Ryouta.

But he wasn't finished quite yet.

"The funny thing was, Shisui never once blamed you, like I. When hearing about your Okaa-sans death and how it happened, he simply got on with life, and took care of you, even though he was a child himself at the time. I suppose, in away, he's a 'better' man than I. Because of her death, I fell in despair, and all I could think about was how you kept living, while she's gone. And then, I thought "One's alive, and the others gone. The one that should be here isn't, and the one that's here, shouldn't be. That isn't fair, is it?" So that's why, I've decided, even if it is against the others wishes and even if it is against Uchiha, to rectify that right here and now."

Ryouta was confused by what he had said.

" _Rectify? What's he going to rectify?_ "

Ryouta thought, his mind unconsciously going through several death scenarios due to the overwhelming fear that he is experiencing.

His father though put a hand to his back, his hand resting on the handle of his blade, pulling it ever so slightly, the silver metal lightly being shown which made Ryouta's blood run cold.

"You don't like living, right Ryouta? You don't like being a burden to Shisui, right? Because that's what you are. You've ruined his life, because he was kind enough to take you in. And what happened because of that? He became an Otou-san to a worthless little brat like you. In my eyes, you're the same as that damn monster brat."

Ryouta hung his head low, thinking about the words that his father just said, although not taking in the 'monster brat' part of the talk.

He thought about if his father was truly right about Shisui, and him ruining his life. He thought about that often, and wondered if Shisui really did give up his life just so that Ryouta could live comfortably, and that thought, he hated. He hated thinking that he really was just a burden to Shisui.

"S-Shi-nii...is kind...he loves me..."

Ryouta's voice came out like a whine, his hands shivering due to the pure fear that he was feeling right now. The one thing he did know was that Shisui did love him, no matter what his father said or did but being hearing his fathers words cast doubt within his mind.

"Yes...but don't you feel guilty that he gave up his life for yours? Aren't you the least bit angry at yourself that he had to give up who he was, in order to take care of you. That's what he did, you know? It's almost funny, the days I see you two together, laughing, playing. When the truth is that he hurts, because of you. He sees the same thing that I see when we look at you."

"W-Whats that then?"

Ryouta asked, small tears streaming down his face.

Hearing all of this was too much for his young mind. He didn't know how to process the information at all. He could barely even see straight, feeling sick to his stomach at what his father was telling him, making him feel.

"What we see...is her. We see your Okaa-san, in you. You look just like her with very slight differences. I don't see me in you at all. It sickens me, seeing your face looking like hers."

Ryouta didn't know what to say to his father wanted him to say. He didn't know how to respond to such a thing. The grip he had on the kunai in his bag was slipping, his fear overcoming him.

Ryouta's father continued though, his eyes becoming slits, his Sharingan being flared dangerously.

"Shisui, he's not like you and I. He's not cold and heartless like us. He's like your Okaa-san. He's a kind, gentle soul. But we are the ones that are true Uchiha, don't you know? We're the ones that are the cold, heartless killers."

"I-I'm not like that!" Ryouta rejected what his father said. "I...I know that Shi-nii took me in when he didn't have too...b-but I'm going to repay him for that! I-I will make sure that he knows how much I love him!"

He declared boldly, only for his father to draw his blade.

Seeing the cold steel metal, Ryouta's fear increased ten folds.

The blade reflected the slowly descending sunlight, making the light go into Ryouta's eyes.

"No matter what you do in your pathetic miserable life, you'll always be the one that killed my wife, the one that made your brother look after you, and you'll always be the reason that I'm about to do something that I wouldn't of done in the past. Something that I thought would be out of the question, even if I was forced" He raised his blade, putting it to the left of him. "I'm about to murder my own child."

No sooner than he said that, he swung his blade at Ryouta's neck. Something within Ryouta knew it was coming, and he was able to miss the blade cutting off his head by jumping back as best as he could. But he wasn't fast enough to avoid the blade completely, and it cut his face deep, leaving a deep gash there.

Ryouta felt the cold steel slice into his flesh, but he didn't cry out. Adrenaline didn't allow him to cry out. Instead, he placed a hand on his cheek, feeling the thin substance of blood run down his face.

As soon as he felt it, a single tear was shed, that ran down the cheek that he was cut, mixing in with the blood. From the blood that flowed, one could make out the tear that rolled down his cheek, rolling off his chin and slipping to the ground, mixing with the earth.

Ryouta's father took note of his failure to kill his son, and looked towards the blade that has his own sons blood on it, smirking evilly.

"Damn, I missed. Your reflexes are good boy, I'll give you that. Shisui was the same at your age as well, so that's something to be proud of, isn't it bastard? Maybe I will have to try harder...hmph, I shouldn't of had that sake before...meh, whatever."

" _So he's had that silly juice then...which will make him react less than he usually would...Shi-nii said that having that juice makes your reflexes slower...his overall performance would be lower than usual as well...maybe I could use that to my advantage..._ "

Ryouta noted in his mind, a strategy being formed as best as a child could form such things. His eyes examined his father, looking for any sort of weakness. He could see that his fathers body was slightly swaying due to the effects of the alcohol and the grip on his blade wasn't as tight as it should be.

But for the life of him, he couldn't see many more weakness. Perhaps it was due to the fear of death, he just couldn't concentrate much on what was happening.

His father cracked open his left eye, his Sharingan's three tomoe's spinning and then opened his left eye, the second eye mimicking his left eyes actions.

But Ryouta carefully avoided eye contact, knowing what could happen if he gazed into the mans eyes even for a second.

His father inched closer towards Ryouta who looked at the mans feet, slowly closing the distance between the two.

"Ryouta, stay still okay? I wouldn't want you to be hurt more than...haha, I can't even finish that sentence. I want you to feel the pain that I felt! I want you to feel what I've felt all of this time! Now is my perfect chance! Shisui isn't here! There's no one to defend you this time little boy! Now die! Hahahahahahahahahahhaahahahahaha!"

His father raised his hands, as if he was declaring to the world as a holler came from the man with the crazy look within his eyes.

"P-Please don't kill me..."

Ryouta pleaded, attempting to appeal to the humanity within his father.

But his father just laughed right in his face.

"Plead all you want Ryouta! I've had enough of seeing you all of the time! You're the reason my life is ruined! Now, I'm going to make sure that your life is taken away from you!"

He continued to laugh at his sons desperate looking face.

"S-Stay away from me!"

Ryouta stepped back, but his foot caught on a rock on the ground, causing him to fall backwards onto his butt.

" _This time, you'll be the one that loses Ryouta. This time, justice will be done._ "

Ryouta's father thought to himself, grinning at the prospect of killing his son and then began to laugh at his sons predicament.

In his deluded mind, he actually thought that he was doing some kind of justice by murdering Ryouta. He thought that killing Ryouta would bring him some kind of happiness, and within his twisted mind, he thought seeing Ryouta crying was something pleasurable to him.

As his father laughed maniacally, Ryouta's eyes had a slightly strange glow to them. A change within them could be noticed to anyone that looked closely. Only slightly, was the eye colour changing from black to red, back to black, returning to red and black akin to a light flickering on and off.

" _Nii-chan...please help me..._ "

As Ryouta thought that, his father got dangerously close with his sword.

* * *

 **With Shisui...**

All was quiet within the forest that was located in the Land of Fire. Not even a bird was making a noise within this forest.

Only single sounds of footsteps could be heard as Shisui, and two of his fellow teammates, one male and one female, travelled back towards Konoha after a long mission.

They each hopped along the tops of the tree branches. The one that was in front was of course Shisui, who's footwork was better than his comrades, as he was naturally faster than his two comrades, but he didn't go too fast, so they could keep up.

If he wanted, he could use The Body Flicker Technique to move at high speeds, and arrive at Konoha as night fell if he really wanted. But he knew his comrades couldn't keep up, and he wasn't about to abandon them, even if that's what he secretly wanted to do, so he could

" _Damn, I can't wait to get back..._ " Shisui thought happily, thinking about Ryouta. " _Hehe, wait until I get back Otouto, I've gotten some lovely presents for you~ If you're lucky, I might even train you hahaha~_ "

He was very excited to see his Otouto again.

Being away for any amount of time was hard for either of them and for as long as it was, it was pure torture. Of course Shisui didn't want to spend any time away, but both brothers understood that sometimes they would have to be apart from one another.

But no sooner than he thought that, a sense of dread overcame him. He didn't understand the reason, but he felt a pang in his heart, as if something was happening but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Shisui grabbed his heart, and as he did, the female of the group gained a worried expression.

"Shisui-kun, what's wrong with you all of a sudden? Don't tell me you're missing your Otouto~? You're going to see him tomorrow morning, so I don't see what's..."

She started playfully, but then it developed into a saddened tone as she saw his face fall into a deep frown.

The male of the group caught up to Shisui, who was moving unconsciously faster and faster.

"Whats going on, Shisui? Is there something wrong?"

Shisui took his hand on his heart, his eyes furrowing in confusion.

"I can't explain it well, but it feels like Ryouta is in trouble."

He couldn't put his finger on it, but something within him told him that Ryouta was frightened right now. But, he couldn't tell if that was just his nerves about leaving him in the same village as his father, or if it really was some kind of connection between the two of them.

"Nah, isn't he with Itachi-kun right now?"

The female asked Shisui, who gently nodded.

"Right now, he should be back at Itachi's place...yet, I can't escape the feeling that he's really frightened right now..."

"You're just worrying." The male said with a smile. "You've always been overprotective of him, and that's all it is now. Itachi said that he would protect him while you're on your missions, so there's nothing to worry about."

As his teammates gave him encouragement about Ryouta's situation, Shisui couldn't help but think he was being paranoid. After all, it isn't like he has any real information about Ryouta being in trouble, it was just a feeling on his part.

"Yeah, maybe you're right after all...haha, I'm such a worrywart about that child. He'd most likely say "You're cramping my style Shi-nii!"."

Shisui, and his comrades laughed to one another, knowing that Ryouta would say the opposite of that. But the doubt that he was in trouble just wouldn't leave Shisui's mind. No matter what his comrades said, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening, but as they said, Shisui is overprotective, and it could be him just feeling nervous about his father and Ryouta being in the same village without him being around. But, he also trusted Itachi to look after him when he isn't around.

Shisui and his group continued heading back to Konoha together, a noticeable increase within their steps. With Shisui being the leader, they didn't have much choice other than to increase their speed to match his, as best they could, although they both still thought that he was just being overprotective.

 _[Nii-chan...please help me...]_

But the doubt within the young Uchiha's thoughts soon disappeared when he heard Ryouta in his mind. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like Ryouta was calling for his help, it felt like Ryouta was in real danger and he was crying and in pain, so that's when Shisui made a decision.

"I'm heading back first! Don't ask me to explain, but Ryou's in trouble! I'm sorry, but I can't take it slow anymore!"

No sooner than he said that, he activated the Jutsu that he was famous for, and as if teleporting, he speeded ahead towards Konoha as fast as he possibly could, with only one thought in mind.

" _Please don't let me be too late. Hang on Ryou, I'm coming!"_

* * *

 **End chapter! So a little Satsuki and Ryouta bonding at the beginning, plus a slightly more in depth introduction to some of the other characters like Sakura, Ino, Mikoto and even Hinata think, with Ryouta somehow being able to see Inner Sakura. And then, Ryouta's father comes, and tries to murder him after some hard words! And somehow, Shisui felt his little bro's feelings, but will he make it in time!?**

 **Okay, now onto the teams! From reading the reviews and some pm's, it was a close call, but it seems that more want Ryouta with Anko as his Sensei. And I've been thinking, instead of it being just Ryouta, how about Hanabi as well? A reviewer suggested a team with Hanabi in it with Sakura, so I thought that Hanabi could be in Ryouta's team, and the third member being Haku. It would also give a reason for Hanabi and Ryouta to become closer, plus a Sharingan and Byakugan users on the same team, hehe~**

 **Regarding Mikoto...I'm still thinking about her, and most likely will come to a conclusion next chapter. But she seems to be quite the popular choice, and I like her so...she could most definitely be in the harem. And the other suggestions are also being thought about as well, so feel free to continue doing that...and, that's it, so until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko (WIP).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; Hehe, guess so~ Well, suggestions are always welcome.**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, those two are a little cute together, aren't they? And yup! Those three will make a good team! Yeah, Ryouta could wear something like that for those two parts of the serious, would make him look cool. Yeah, either of those swords would be good! Aha, you'll have to wait and see how he awakens that Sharingan. Well, he already thinks something is strange with Naruto, so maybe he could say something like that.**

 **Anime PJ; Ah, I didn't even realize, but then I watched it and saw it and I was like "Ooh yeah, haha!" Ah, he's going to get what's coming to him alright, I know that much. Yup! She's in alright! And yeah, potential stories in the future!**

 **Harem Master123; Hehe, she certainly is alright~ She's a little jealous of it alright~ Yup, that's what the team is now! Ryouta, Hanabi, Haku and Anko! And as always, cool harem ideas! For Gaara, I don't know what name I would use for her, if you or anyone could think of a good one, then I have several ideas for her and that part of the story. Yeah, that's also a good idea, I will give it a think over.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehe, thank you~! Yeah, they are quite close to one another. And yeah, they do care about Ryouta as well. And yeah, Fugaku does hate him, but not enough to inflict pain on him. And yeah! Those two have come into the story as well! You'll have to read and see what happens with that~ Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea for them to have a team. Hehe, I'm glad that you're glad, and yeah she's a possibility.**

 **Castor115; Yeah, seems like little Ryouta is in heaps of trouble now~! Cool! Yeah, Team Anko!**

 **Uranos; Thanks, I thought it would be good. Yeah, the situation really is quite the traumatic one, huh. Hanabi vs Neji huh, that would be an interesting fight alright.**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and I will certainly try! Yeah, I guess that he did kind of make her like that. And I will give it a think over.**

 **War sage; Thanks! You'll have to read and see!**

 **QuantumZero; Oh, is that what it is? Sounds pretty cool. Yeah, fire is going to be one of his affinities alright. To get it straight, Mikoto wasn't turned on, it was more like she was caught by surprise that a child's chest could look so manly and the older girls aren't really going to hit on him when he's 12 or anything like that. And all the girls will get screen time, and have a good reason for them being in the harem. I have a plan for all of them. Hehe, that's a good idea. I have some thoughts on how that part of the story is going to play out. As for that, as you said, he is a child of 6 years old right now, he isn't going to be super serious all the time, and even when he gets to 12, he still isn't going to be serious all the time, but when he needs to be, he can be very serious, like most of the Ninja in the series.**

 **Ragna; I wouldn't know how to add Kushina, and how she was still alive. As for the others, they sound pretty cool, so I will still consider them.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, but I wouldn't know how to incorporate such a thing. But Team Anko is the way to go hehe! A team attack later on does sound good. I have a number of attacks that Ryou can do with his team later on.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, those suggestions sound pretty good! And thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; Yup! They're close alright! And you're right, she knows him well enough to know when something is wrong. Hmmm, that's a good question. How did Shisui know his brothers feelings? And could it work the other way around? Haha, Tsunade and Shizune sharing, that will be the day, right? Yeah, the crazy Team Anko! That's going to give them some good adventures alright!**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, she was quite the innocent person huh and true, she could speak with Naruto in the future about Kushina. Yeah, I have a plan for that in the future hehe~ As for the relationship between Hinata and Naruto, it might be realized sooner than in canon.**

 **Guest 4; Samui is also a good choice~ Wow, I didn't think of that, it would cause some drama and whatnot during that part of the story. Yeah, I could see myself writing something like that~**

 **Cloud4012; Thanks! And cool suggestions!**

 **Jeirin; Ah, I see. Well, that's just who those characters are. It's flaws in the character, because I don't want my characters to be this perfect God like person who knows everything and never feels depressed. I don't plan on writing another story for awhile yet, and like I said to that person, right now, Ryou is six years old. He isn't going to be the bravest person in the world, and when you're constantly threatened, then attacked by your father, you aren't going to be well high in confidence. Onto happier things, thank you! I'm glad that you like! He's going to be a strong Shinobi who can fight on his own but will also team up with people to fight that are stronger than him. Yeah, the girls aren't going to fangirl over him, except a few which will be sorted out in due time for character progression. Naruto vs Ryouta huh...that would be an interesting fight to see. Cool harem list! Yeah, I take everything into consideration, and oh, I didn't know! Hehe, that means I'm your first, in review terms at least~**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yeah, I suppose it could be seen as something like that. Well, their interactions will be soon seen. No, I'm not done with that story either.**

 **AlphaOmega; Temari I could understand with all of the building up to it, but Ino and Sai didn't really make much sense to me. It just seemed to come out of nowhere really besides some little flirting. But yet, you'll have to see if they can get to young Ryouta in time!**

 **Fraxures; Here's the next chapter!**

 **Coolsiddhusmailbox; Thanks! Haha, the four Ice Queens huh. Yeah, possibly~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The confrontation!**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

" _I need to escape..._ "

That was the predominate thought within young Ryouta's mind.

His father was slowly closing in on his position, making slurs against his person, while swinging the blade around like a madman. Since he was drunk, Ryouta's father couldn't concentrate on much, but for an untrained Academy student, this was enough to instill fear into the young boys heart.

Ryouta looked left and right, attempting to see an escape route. The left hand side had empty houses, and he knew that if he attempted to jump over them, his father would capture him and kill him.

On the right hand side, there was a single line where he could run away, but it was very narrow. There wouldn't be anywhere to dodge if Ryouta went in that direction, so that wasn't a viable action either.

" _D-Damn...what do I do? If I can't go left or right...then back or front would be the best...if I run back...he might be able to catch me...I need to distract him somehow...but what do you? What do I do...? If I could use my Jutsu...maybe I could do something...if only I..._ "

Ryouta's thoughts were soon interrupted when his father made it to in front of him.

"Time to die Ryouta!"

He said, swinging the sword from the left.

For unknown reasons to Ryouta, he could see the blade coming as his eyes unknowingly turned red, despite his father's swift movements, and he managed to jump back just in time, the blade nicking the skin of his nose just enough for him to feel it, not for it to bleed, as his eyes turned back to being black again from the strange red colour they were.

His father was taken back by the boy dodging, but attributing it to his drunk state right now, and not seeing the boys eyes change for a few seconds.

" _Whatever, he dodged a single strike. Better make my next strike count._ "

He gripped his blade tighter, his knuckles turning white as a consequence as he held the blade across his chest, ready for a single slash at any second should the need arise.

As for Ryouta, he was stunned by how he dodged the blade.

" _I saw...just a little bit...how did I see it...? I...don't know how I did that...the blade was coming in like slow motion...did I always see things like that...? No...I don't know what that was...but it's gone now._ "

It was a strange phenomenon for him. This was the first time that he had actually been in a life and death battle, much less the first time someone has seriously tried to murder him.

Sure, Shisui has come at him during training with a swift motion, but he knew Shisui wouldn't ever really want to hurt him, so he knew that if he messed up then, it wouldn't matter. But now, if he messes up, he could die and he didn't want to die. He wanted to live, so he got to thinking of a way for him to survive.

" _Since Otou-san seems to be...weaker right now than usual...I could use that to my advantage...but what can I do? Thinking realitstically...I couldn't come at him and match him strike for strike...he has the Sharingan...and he's a Jonin, even if he has had that silly juice, he's still got to be high Chunin level of skills with what he is working with right now at least...and at best, I have mid Academy level skills...it's an unfair match up...but I have to do something...what to do against this person? I need to make sure that I can escape long enough...maybe run to Satsuki-chan's place...Itachi-nii would be able to fight Otou-san..._ "

Ryouta's thoughts solely rest on escape and what to do when he does escape. But his young mind couldn't see himself walking away from this alive. He knew his limitations, and he knew what his father was capable of. While not being as capable as Shisui, their shared father was still a Jonin, therefore stronger than the current him.

His father studied the boy for a number of seconds, before his face turned downwards.

"It seems that you dodged the strike bastard." His father spat, only making Ryouta jump back in fear. "You're pretty well done, aren't you? Have you been training with Shisui? Only Shisui would've taught you how to dodge such a thing...but it is surprising. How did you dodge it Ryouta? For an Academy student to dodge it. There's no way you're like Shisui at your age...at your age, he was very skilled, and you're nothing but a leech. Tell me the secret, Ryouta. Have you somehow built up your skills? Given me some kind of drug that makes me even weaker? If you tell me I might allow you to live for a few more seconds?"

As he came out with more and more ridiculous words came out, Ryouta had a confused expression, unsure of how he would be able to pull off most of the things that his father was accusing him of doing.

"Y-You're ac-accusing me of...drugging you? W-When would I have the opportunity to do something like that...? I haven't even touched you..."

Ryouta decided to ask since he was confused beyond belief of what his father could say to him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying you little fucker!" His father swung his blade around, but it wasn't close enough to even reach him. "You're really lucky that I am not in my prime right now! If I was, you'd be bisected within a second!"

His father showed a menacing face and flared his Sharingan.

In the instant that his father said and threatened him with that that, red eyes briefly appeared within the young Uchiha, with a single tomoe in each them.

But they soon disappeared when Ryouta inched closer to his father, wearing a braver face and showing a willingness to stand up for himself.

"Y-You hate me...you hate me for something I have no control of...e-even if you do manage to do this...is it r-really worth being branded a Missing-nin? That's what's going to happen...Shi-nii would also hate you and want to hurt you if you hurt me...even with you saying that I ruined his life...Shi-nii does love me...and he doesn't like you...he has often said that you're the reason that everything bad has happened since Okaa-san and even before her! Y-You're not even a good Otou-sama! Even before I was born, you would say bad things to him as well! You would even make Shi-nii cry and I can't forgive you for making Shi-nii cry! Even if you try and kill me, for making my special Nii-chan cry, you're going to get what's coming to you! I will personally make sure that you get what you deserve for what you've done! Not only to me, but to Shi-nii as well!"

Ryouta surprisingly mustered up enough courage to yell at his father, something that he rarely did. To him, it is bad to disrespect his elders, but in some instances, like now for an example when it is about his brother that he loves more than life itself, he couldn't hold his feelings back anymore. If he was to die, he figured that he didn't have anything to lose, and told his father what he honestly felt, even if it would only make his father more angry.

His father wore a frown as he heard his son yelling at him, displeased that Ryouta could even think of 'disrespecting' him like that. To his father, that was a worse crime than what he was about to do.

"Disrespectful little shit! You dare speak to me like that!? You think you can speak to your Otou-sama like you!? Who do you think I am you fucking bastard leech!?"

"A no good Otou-sama that even wants to kill his own child because you don't like me!" Ryouta answered, his eyes turning briefly red again before going back to onyx black again. "If you hate me, that's fine! I don't care if you hate me, because I have Shi-nii, Satsuki-chan, Mikoto-san and even Itachi-nii! I don't need you in my life! Just leave me alone and I wont even say anything about it! Just leave me alone you idiot! No matter what you do now, you're only going to make matters worse for yourself, you know!? You're the one that's going to be in trouble! I know that Fugaku-san doesn't like me, but Mikoto-san does...and she would convince her husband to stop you! Even Itachi-nii wouldn't stand for this, if it is for Shi-nii's sake, since they are almost as close as we are, he would stop you! And even if it isn't with the Uchiha that you get in trouble with, I am still a citizen and future Shinobi of Konoha! The Hokage-sama wont stand for it! Even you have to see the authority of the Hokage-sama!"

The yell from Ryouta made his father step a couple of inches backwards, trying to take in the new resolve that Ryouta has seemingly gotten.

He had to admit, that he was slightly impressed with the new Ryouta, showing his willingness to answer back, but part of him also felt quite annoyed by how his son spoke to him. He also knew that in away, Ryouta was right. The Hokage wouldn't stand for someone trying to murder an innocent child, and the Uchiha, despite a certain few that dislike him, would be on Ryouta's side since right now, what he was doing is illegal, and he would be branded a missing Ninja for such actions.

"While I applaud your courage and quick thinking of trying to deter me from murdering your little ass, Ryouta. It also annoys me how you think you're superior to me."

Ryouta smirked at him to the annoyance of his father.

"I don't think I'm superior than you."

He spoke indifferently as his father continued to frown.

"Oh, if that's the case then-"

"I know I'm superior than you are! At least as a human being!" Ryouta cut off his father, gripping the kunai tightly in his bag as his fathers eyes turned to slits. "For one, I don't try and murder innocent people, and I don't blame others for my mistakes either! Shi-nii loves me, and I love him! If you had been able to cope with your problems, then you could've been apart of the family! Even Shi-nii offered to have counselling for you, in hopes you would return to us, but you threw it back in his face with your silly juice as well! If there's anyone to blame for your loneliness then it is you! Not Shi-nii! Not me! Not Okaa-sama! It is your fault that you're so lonely and have that silly juice! So don't even stand there and place blame on anyone else other than yourself!"

Again, his father was surprised by how his son spoke to him, and could see the maturity within the young boy, even if that was something he secretly hated.

* * *

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Ryouta's dad gave a hard laugh to the shock of his son. "You're right boy! You are superior to me as a human! That's okay! I don't mind being a monster if I can kill a leech! I don't even mind if I am executed! As long as I can kill you I don't mind dying either! Now die Ryouta!"

His father held the blade in a reverse grip and went slashing at Ryouta.

Ryouta jumped back and avoided the blade, turning on his heels and started running away from his father, who went into pursuit of his son.

"Get back here you little shit!"

He exclaimed, taking out several kunai from his holster, throwing one sloppily at the fleeting boy.

Ryouta cocked his head back, seeing the sharpened kunai coming for him in a manner that it could've been thrown by an inexperience child. Due to this, he was able to duck, allowing the short blade to pierce the vacant house to the side of him, keeping himself out of harms way.

Glancing at it for several seconds, Ryouta grabbed it from the wall, taking the kunai with him and began running again from his father.

"Get here!"

The man rushed Ryouta, using speeds that the boy couldn't muster up. Making it to Ryouta, he lazily slashed from the left, but instincts and training from his elder brother kicked in for the young boy, bringing out the kunai that he had before, and making it clash against the sword of his father.

Kunai and sword pressed against one another, sparks coming off from the clashing metal in a deadlock. In the instant the blades collided, a sharp sound reverberated around the area.

His father pushed against Ryouta, but the boy summoned strength that he didn't know and held his ground, and managed to push back against his father, surprise filling his father's eyes.

"I-I wont lose Otou-san!"

Ryouta declared as he pushed forwards, attempting to push his father off his feet. However, the man held his ground against the child, yet still in a slight state of shock at how the boy was able to block him at all.

"Little shit!"

The elder male made a kunai appeared in his hand, and swung it down at Ryouta.

Ryouta bent his neck, avoiding the slashing from the kunai.

"Stop dodging!"

The elder male however didn't stop his attempts at slashing at the younger boys face, continuing the deadlock with his sword and the boys kunai.

"S-Stop it!"

Ryouta was able to avoid the blade, his eyes flickering red and black each time the blade came at him, missing his face.

Ryouta was grateful to whatever was allowing him to avoid the blade, but for the life of him, he didn't understand how he was able to see the blade coming for him each time.

Due to the man not being in the right frame of mind, he didn't notice his own child's skills increasing by the second. For reasons unknown to him, it appeared that Ryouta was getting faster and faster when that wasn't the case.

"Ryouta you little bastard! Stop defying my wishes and die already!"

Having had enough, Sharingan flared as the older male used his superior strength and forced Ryouta backwards, hitting the wooden wall behind him, making a noticeable banging sound as a pain ran through the child's back.

"N-No!"

Ryouta cried out, feeling the pain coming through from the collision with the wall only then did he realize that there was a kunai having been thrown at his face. Moving his head to the right as fast as he could, the blade punctured the wall, which Ryouta made note of and grabbed the kunai, placing it in his bag quickly for use later on, should he have the need for them.

"Die you little fucker! Stop trying to avoid dying all of the time!"

However, he didn't have time to praise himself about that as his father gripped the blade, and made a stab for the child's head.

Time seemed to slow down for Ryouta as the blade came for him. His eyes turned red again, this time staying red with the tomoe's in his eyes. The tomoe's spun within his eyes, locking onto the blade and man that was coming for him.

Watching the blade come for him, his body reacted and bent downwards, the sword piercing the wall instead of his head, something that surprised both of the individuals involved.

" _I...I can see it...even only a little bit...new colours...colours I've never seen before...what is this...no, it doesn't matter, I can see him, even if only a little bit._ " He thought with a relieving breath. " _Time to take advantage of this new ability has granted me._ "

After regaining his bearings, he spun the kunai in his hands, and made a stab for his father's midsection with a powerful thrusting.

"F-Fuck!"

Unfortunately, his father saw the tiny blade coming for him and ripped the sword out of the wall, jumping backwards. However, during the jumping back, Ryouta pushed forward, and by luck, he was able to nick the side of his stomach, Ryouta mentally praising himself for being able to do something like that.

His father's eyes went wide with the new wound inflicted, no matter how small, before he took out three kunai and threw them at Ryouta one by one.

" _I can see it...I can see them coming..._ "

Seeing the blades coming thanks to his new eyes, each blade was dodged and subsequently picked up and placed into his school bag, before he took off to running again.

"Little bastard. I don't know how he's doing this...but his luck is going to run out!"

Making a new resolve, the male chased after Ryouta, this time weaving his hands through sighs, building up his Chakra for the ready.

Using his Sharingan, he locked onto his target.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!"

The older male put a hand to his mouth, cupping it softly. With a spitting motion, small fireballs emerged from his mouth and headed for the young boy one by one. Although the fireballs where small, each was as dangerous as any other type of Jutsu for Ryouta.

Seeing the incoming attacks, he knew that he wouldn't be able to outrun them, so he decided to face them head on.

" _Okay, there's five that's been released, I can handle five small fireballs, I hope. No, I have to. No one else is going to save me this time, I have to save myself. I'm sick of being afraid...it's about time that I prove that I am an Uchiha as well. There's no more turning back now, if I don't fight him, then I am always going to be running away and I don't want to run away anymore. Shi-nii always protects me...it's about time that I protect myself. It's my turn...to instill fear instead of being afraid._ "

He made a conscious decision to fight his father, even if he hadn't a chance at winning, as he held his kunai in a reverse grip, ready to take on the fireballs. His eyes filled with determination, and despite his body shivering, he showed a willingness to fight against his father.

"Come and get me, Otou-san! You want me to die right!? You're not getting what you want without a fight!"

Bolding making that declaration, his father blinked in a state of shock, seeing the resolve within the boys eyes.

"Try these fireballs then Ryouta! You're going to burn away!"

His father explained with a sinister grin, running after his son at the same time the fireballs chased after him.

"Don't worry about me Otou-san, you're the one that's going to burn away this time! I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

Making such a bold statement, Ryouta got into a fighting position.

The first small fireball came from his left, so he did a back flip and took off backwards, the fireball smashing into the earth, setting it on fire briefly, before it was extinguished by the older male standing on it.

[ _Ryou, when fighting someone stronger, always look out for any weakness, and exploit it. Never forget that, and you'll know how to handle the situation._ ]

Shisui's words resounded within his young mind, as he nodded to himself.

" _Right Nii-chan, I've got this._ "

He thought with a smile, thinking about his brother.

The second and third came from the right and directly in front respectably. Noticing something was off thanks to his new eyes, he took one of the kunai he had collected before, and threw it at the one coming from the front.

When he did, the kunai hit something metallic within the fire, which turned out to be a shuriken which uneventfully fell to the ground, yet the fire still continued forth.

[ _Ryou, remember that everything around you is a potential weapon. If you can't fight with your hands, use anything and everything around you. Even a single tree branch could help change the tide of battle. Also, don't forget your Chakra, it is your best friend when you're fighting. Don't just think about using Jutsu, also use Chakra Flow, something even an Academy student can achieve if they think about it strongly and you're my Otouto after all, you're bound to be brilliant hahaha!_ ]

Another memory of Shisui teaching him resounded within his mind and he sweat dropped as he remembered Shisui standing with a confident face on, his hands on his hips as if he was important and all knowing.

" _Yes, I understand Nii-chan. Everything around me is a potential weapon, even if it doesn't look like that at first. Keep an open mind, right Nii-chan?_ "

Using what was around him, he grabbed a plant of wood that was on the ground, sending what Chakra he could to make the weapon slightly stronger and hit away the second fireball, sending it into the third fireball, canceling one another out to his relief.

As Ryouta did those actions, his father was slightly amazed by how he was able to fight back against this technique. Truth was, the technique wasn't really meant to be able to take out Ninja of a higher level, yet while he thought it would be enough for Ryouta, they just seemed like they weren't getting through.

" _Just how is he doing this...?_ "

He thought, his anger becoming more apparent.

He was left answer-less as the next twin fireballs came at Ryouta, his hand still on the plank of wood.

"Time to turn up the heat!"

The elder male roared proudly, infusing the fireballs with more Chakra, increasing their strength by ten. Ryouta saw that, and grimaced at the scene as the fireballs grew in size, until they turned into balls that where half the size of Ryouta himself.

" _C-Crap...I can't use this board for those fireballs this time._ " He sighed deeply in his head, before spinning the board around. "Might not be able to hit them away, but I can still use this as a shield."

He said strongly, throwing the piece of wood right at the fourth fireball that was coming for him. The fireball ignited the piece of wood, burning it to a crisp, since the flames where quite hot.

But the advancing flames didn't stop, the large balls of flames still coming for him. Jumping backwards, he smirked when the fireballs neared the ground, but had a wide eyed expression when they changed trajectory, going for Ryouta instead of crashing into the ground like he thought they would.

Not deterred in the slightest, Ryouta kept jumping back, his eyes everywhere to see for a way out of the dangerous situation.

"Die Ryouta!"

Screaming at his son, the fireballs grew even larger in the narrow passage, almost touching one another.

Ryouta took note of that, and stopped dead in his tracks, standing directly in the middle of the row of houses, his hands behind his back innocently.

"Residing yourself? Good child, stand there and burn with the flames."

The elder man gave a cocky smirk and then howled at the boy.

The twin flame balls honed in on Ryouta's location, a single smirk on the boys face, which went unseen by the elder male.

"Die!"

He screamed at the child as the flames enclosed around the child. But said child grinned and jumped backwards just in time for the flames to hit one another. A pillar of flames erupted from the area they collided, slowly burning one another out of existence.

[ _Now Ryou, there's also a time where you can change your enemies Jutsu to your own advantage. If you see the opportunity to turn your enemies Jutsu around, then take that opportunity. Even if it seems impossible, we're Uchiha, and Uchiha don't lose so easily._ ]

Once again, the boys thoughts where on a memory of Shisui teaching Ryouta how to fight, and the boy could only mentally thank his brother for teaching him about some of the ways to fight a stronger opponent.

He was also glad that his father was drunk, therefore his skills not being as sharp as they should be. If they were, he knew that he would've been killed quickly, yet right now, Ryouta is holding his thanks to the stupid mistake that his father did before the battle, and the little slipup's his father is doing during the battle.

" _You got it Shi-nii!"_ Ryouta grabbed one of the kunai in his bag, and concentrated. " _Come on, concentrate. Wrap the blade with your Chakra Ryou...come on, just form the Chakra around the blade. Shi-nii said I have good Chakra control...I should be able to use my Chakra like this...I've done it before, so I can do it now...but it takes some Chakra to do this...more than I want to use...but it's for the best. Aren't I glad that Shi-nii taught me how to do something like this...I just wish it didn't take so much Chakra away from me._ "

Ryouta concentrated and concentrated his Chakra on the kunai, slowly the Chakra responded to his silent pleas, and while he felt the notable drain on his reserves, he didn't care at the moment.

Accomplishing his task, he took aim through the fire, using his new eyes to pinpoint exactly where his father was between the flames.

" _His Chakra colour is visible to me...I can see his Chakra...I can see it!_ "

Howling within his mind, he threw the kunai with Chakra around it, throwing it straight at the fire on a path for his father.

The kunai went through the fire, the flames wrapping around the blade due to the Chakra's influence, something Ryouta mentally smiled at. With his plan in full succession, he panted as the blade appeared on the other side of the pillar of flames, something Ryouta's father didn't notice at first, due to the alcohol messing with his senses.

But as the man lazed around, his Sharingan picked up the unusual flow of Chakra heading towards him, so looked at it with interest, and that interest soon turned to slight fear, realizing the kunai coming at him in a rate that he didn't expect it to come.

"Shit!"

Using what senses he had left, he jumped to the side, but the fire infused kunai cut into his side, the flames digging into the side causing the elder male to howl out in pain, but avoided the brunt of the attack.

Landing on the ground, he put a hand to his side, some blood coming from him, and a burning sensation as well.

" _How did that little fucker even see my location through the flames?_ " He thought spitefully, gripping his side in some pain. " _There's got to be some reason he was able..._ " His eyes suddenly shot open at the realization. "The Sharingan! That bastard has the Sharingan! That's the only possible way!"

He bellowed out loud, loud enough for Ryouta to hear it.

While his father was pissed, Ryouta was hunched over, his Chakra having had taken a notable hit. Yet, he still had the same eyes on, the same determined eyes that he had beforehand, and stood tall with shaky legs, pulling two kunai's out, putting them at either side of his body, getting into a fighting style that some Uchiha favoured.

His father also made a stance with his blade, reading himself for the fight with his son.

The pillar of flames soon died down, leaving embers around, barely enough to even be called embers.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Making a wild cry, Ryouta rushed forward, his newly awakened Sharingan flaring at his adversary.

"Come on the Ryoutaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Said man spun the blade in his hand and rushed the child, pulling back his arm as he reached the child.

Making a large swing at the child, said child saw the blade coming thanks to his newly awakened Sharingan and ducked under the blade, using his small stature to his advantage.

"Take this!"

Doing a spin, Ryouta slashed at the elder male, going for his stomach area. But due to his skills, the elder male was able to block the strike and push Ryouta away from him, sending a kick right back at the boy.

Said boy used his eyes to see the kick coming and forced his body to the side, in time to avoid the powerful kick.

As the leg passed him, he tightened his grip on the kunai in his hand, and make a stab at the leg.

The elder male retracted his leg in time, the kunai stabbing the ground instead to the frustration of Ryouta, and happiness of the elder male.

"Die die die!"

Dislodging the blade from the earth, Ryouta barely had chance to roll away from the mans long sword, intending to impale him, but it stabbed into the earth instead, the ground making a noticeable shake from the power behind the sword.

"Taste this!"

Using that chance, Ryouta took out one of the kunai in his bag, launching it at the male intending to end his life with vigour. The male caught the kunai in his hand, throwing it right back at Ryouta who deflected it with one of the kunai's within his grasp, standing up at the same time.

Gripping the kunai with all of his strength, he rushed his father again, coming in from the left, using both kunai to slash at him.

The elder retreated backwards, wincing as his wound from before acted up, before shaking that off and spinning the blade around carefully, a tight hold on the blade allowed him to strike Ryouta, with the intention of bisecting him.

Seeing it coming thanks to his eyes, Ryouta forced all his strength into his hands and deflected the blade coming at him in time, but causing him to stagger on his feet from the excessive force being used by said older man.

"Die!"

Declaring that boldly, the elder male reached out his hand very fast and grabbed the boys throat before he could do anything due to the stagger that the elder man made happen, even with his Sharingan it was a blur the hand coming for him, holding him up, strangling him at the same time.

"G-Get off me!"

A smirk of victory washed over his face as Ryouta tried to escape his fate of strangling. He struggled and struggled, but he realized very quickly that his father was too physically strong for him to escape from. The grip on his kunai had lessened, them dropping to the ground as the light within the child's eyes slowly started disappearing.

"Thought you could get away, didn't you Ryouta? You did a good job, even awakening the Sharingan like you have. Was that because of me? That's a good thing, isn't it Ryouta?" The man sickeningly stroked Ryouta's face, said boy holding the contents of his stomach deep within him. "Aw, don't worry my child. I wont make it quick. I'll make sure that you suffer like I've been for the past 6 years that you've been alive!"

The man released a loud wailing sound as Ryouta dreaded what was coming next.

" _He's going to kill me now..._ " He thought solemnly, making sure that his father didn't see his despair so he didn't have anymore ammo to hurt him with. " _I don't have anything to play...I can't even think straight...my vision is becoming bleary..._ "

As Ryouta was giving up, a single part of his father's body caught his attention. This single part of the body allowed Ryouta to find an escape to his father's strangulation, and he let a weak smile wash over his face.

"Take this!"

Declaring boldly, Ryouta brought his leg to the side that his father was hurt beforehand by Ryouta himself.

BANG!

"Guwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Delivering a swift kick to his side, Ryouta was released from the mans grasp. As he fell to the ground, he quickly put his feet together, and he kicked out as a double kick against the mans chest. From the kick to his side, he didn't see the double kick coming for him, having no choice but to be forced backwards as the child's heavy kick landed a decent blow.

Rolling backwards, Ryouta picked up the kunai he dropped before, launching them both at the man he used to call father.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fucking heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!"

The elder man screamed out from pain and frustration, using his sword to bat away the two kunai coming for him.

His eyes then turned to Ryouta's form, his eyes sharpened to the point that if looks could kill, Ryouta would be dead right now.

"I've had enough of playing your games Ryouta. You might've done some damage, but you aren't going to win." He laughed darkly as he walked forward, a fear deep within the young boy. "It's alright my boy. You're my child, we're monsters, aren't we? Monsters don't show fear, we show strength and resilience."

Ryouta put his shaky hands together and did a single hand sign.

"I'm not a monster like you!"

He spat, doing another hand sign to the obliviousness of his father.

"You are, my wretched child. You and I are monsters, almost as bad as that Demon child. It's funny, we aren't supposed to talk about it, and most blame the Uchiha for such a thing!? It's fucking ridiculous! If I had control over that beast, I would send it straight at you!"

Ryouta wore confusion as he did another hand sign, his father mere inches away.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What beast? The only beast around here is you! You're the one that's a beast, Otou-san! No, you don't even deserve the title of Otou-san with the acts you've displayed in your miserable life! This 'beast' you're talking about is most likely a saint compared to you!"

He growled as he did the next hand sign, slowly building Chakra within his chest.

Unknown to his father however that Ryouta was preparing for something, he continued to rant.

"Haha, you say that now. But that beast is merely like you, another child...well, disguising himself as a child. But the truth is, you and he are a lot alike. Both cause destruction and pain wherever you go."

"Well...maybe I want to be friends with this beast, because he sounds a hell of a lot better than someone like you, murdering loser."

The older males eyes twitched as he gripped the handle of his blade.

"L-Loser?"

He questioned the child with an uncertain gaze within his eyes.

"That's what Shi-nii calls you. Loser. A waste of space. Nothing but a drunk person that sails through life due to being a Uchiha. But you're not a true Uchiha! A true Uchiha is someone that loves and protects! You're a person that spreads hate and destruction! A true Uchiha would fight for justice, not for hatred! All you are is a coward for picking on someone weaker than you are, when their better is away!"

"B-Better?!" He snarled. "Who's my better!?"

The boy wore a confident smirk as he did the second to last hand sign.

"Shisui Uchiha, Shi-nii. He's the true example of what an Uchiha is. He's what Uchiha should be, and you're what we shouldn't be. Bitter, twisted, and hateful. The Uchiha Clan is not made of people like you, or at least it shouldn't be. Shi-nii...he's the person I look up too and he's the Shinobi that I'm going to be one day! A Shinobi that's kind, powerful, and would only harm as a last choice!"

The child yelled what was within his heart, screaming as loud as he could at his evil father.

But said man just mock clapped the child.

"Well well well. Don't we sound strong right now? Seems like you're looking up to the right person, aren't you? It's true, Shisui is stronger than I am. He's always been a gifted child. Ever since the age of thirteen, he's been stronger than I am, it is true. That's the reason I bided my time and waited for you to be without him. Then you foolishly attempting to stop me from stalking you? Didn't you know that was in my plan? I knew you wouldn't tell Shisui about it, because I know more than you care to admit my bastard son. Haha, I even had to make sure that fucking bastard Itachi was busy as well so my plans to murder you could go unhindered. Tonight, I finally got my opportunity...to kill you."

Even though he tried to make his son feel fear...

This time Ryouta wasn't afraid. This time, all he had within him was hate and anger for the man that attacked him without a valid reason.

"Say what you will, Otou-san. Because right now, I am done listening to you, I am done with your petty life. If you died, I wouldn't care at this point. You want to see Okaa-san so much? Well, what's she going to say when you see her again? She's going to hate you for what you did. But, I do have to thank you."

When suddenly saying that, the elder male blinked in perplexity.

"Huh? What's a leech like you thanking me for?"

Ryouta smirked as he went through the last hand sign, moving very close to his father.

"I need to thank you...for making Shi-nii!" Inhaling a lung of air, Chakra swirled around his throat as he took aim. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

* * *

Trying with all his might, the boy exhaled.

What followed was a sizable fireball, that neither expected to come from the young child.

"He did it!? There's no way! He's too young for such a Jutsu! This is out of my expectations!"

" _I did it! I finally was able to use the Jutsu. Today, I am recognized as a man of the Uchiha Clan! Nii-chan, I am a man now!_ "

While his father panicked outwardly, Ryouta mentally praised himself, for the fireball coming out.

The fireball was fired towards the elder Uchiha who was taken completely by surprise and jumped back, unable to form a Jutsu as fast as the fireball was coming in. Due to his mind still being unsure of itself due to the alcohol, his jump wasn't the best, and the flames reached his hands, burning them considerably.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

He howled in pain, the stinging and burning sensation was something he didn't expect.

However, Ryouta, on the other side of the flames gripped his remaining kunai very tightly, sending the remains of his Chakra into all but two of them. They glowed slightly, the Chakra of Ryouta surrounding the blades in all of their glory.

"This is it...my final attack!"

Shouting out with all of his strength, he launched all of the Chakra infused kunai at the flames, using his Sharingan to pin down the location of his father, the accuracy of the throwing being spot on.

The kunai's flew through the flames, spinning as they were coated in the flames made of Ryouta's Chakra.

Like missiles, the fiery kunai approached the older Uchiha as the main flame fizzled out on its own.

"F-Fuck!"

With the distraction of the burning sensation of his hands, he barely had noticed the incoming projectiles, but at the last second, saw them coming.

Doing the best he could, the Uchiha adult manoeuvred his body out of the way, though one was able to pierce his shoulder, sending the flames onto his skin, burning him on the inside and out as well.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!"

With a howl, he pulled the flaming kunai out of his shoulder, throwing it to the side as blood spurting out as he shed some tears.

At the same time that happened, Ryouta dropped to the floor, and panted extremely hard, fatigue overcoming him very quickly.

"U-Used...too much...Chakra..."

He panted and attempted to steady his breathing.

Back with the father, he had a hand on his wounded shoulder, looking at it with fear.

" _If he can do these things when he's a child...he truly is a monster child...I...I was right, this child can't be left alive...he's using Elemental Chakra at his age...he even awakened the Sharingan, and is using it with accuracy that even I didn't display at that age..._ "

He thought with disdain, his hatred growing and growing by the second.

Grabbing a bandage from the holder on his hip, he quickly fixed the wound best he could for the time being on his shoulder, hands and side.

Then when that was done, his eyes fell towards the young Uchiha, his eyes blazing.

"Right! You wanna die faster!? That's fine with me you fucking shit! I was going to take it slowly, but fuck that! I've had enough of you living at this point you bastard! Time to die! Say "Hi!" to your Okaa-san...wait, she'll be in Heaven, while you're on your way to Hell for your crimes! You think you can use Fire Release against me and get away with it!? Now dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Now sobering up, his skills becoming what they usually are, Ryouta's father disappeared in a burst of speed, something that not even Ryouta's Sharingan could track.

" _W-Where did he go?_ "

Ryouta thought, trying to track his movements. He would pick up his father's movements ever so slightly, but then he would lose track of him completely. Even with his Sharingan, his father simply was too fast for his newly awakened power to keep track of.

"Boo!"

His father exclaimed, grinning wildly as he appeared right in front of the young boy.

"W-What!?"

Barely having time to react to his newly visible parent, the elder man brought his knee upwards, delivering a heavy blow to the young child, forcing his body upwards as a cracking noise could be heard coming from the child's rib cage area before Ryouta could even react.

"That's it! Feel the pain Ryouta!"

The elder male smirked, seeing the pain on his child's face as he got ready for the next attack.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The child cried, feeling the direct pain from one of his ribs breaking to the best of his knowledge.

He didn't have time to think about it, as his father gathered Chakra around his fist, building up strength.

"Dieeeeeeeee!"

A very powerful blow was brought to Ryouta's face, making it twist in agony. A bone chilling sound rang out throughout the area that they were in as Ryouta's nose twisted into a shape that it shouldn't be in, bleeding quite heavily.

From the heavy blow the boy was blown backwards. But before he could make it far, the older man grabbed the boy by the leg and twisted around, building up momentum before slamming the boy right into the ground.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ryouta cried out, his tears mixing with his blood.

But his father didn't care in the slightly, thriving on the fact that his child was in pain.

"I told you! You're going to die Ryouta! You're going to die today! You little bastard who's plagued me for six years, is about to meet his end! I couldn't be happier with what's happening! Hahahahahahahaha!"

As he laughed at the child's situation, said boy didn't allow his pain to get the better of him, grabbing one of the remaining kunai in his bag, and throwing it towards the males face after twisting his body.

Seeing the kunai coming, the man laughed as he cocked his head to the side, allowing the blade to bypass his face. But it was at that time the boy used what strength remained within his body and kicked out, aiming for the spot that he did his most wounding attack yet.

"F-Fuck off!"

Despite seeing the kick coming, he didn't have time to block, and received a painful blow to his shoulder, causing him to lose grip on the boys leg, freeing him from the grasp of his evil father.

Ryouta fell to the ground, his energy levels being very weak. His body battered, his face bleeding heavily, and his chest hurting as well as his ribs, he held it together as much as he could, and tried to stand up...

But he fell to the ground and let out a groan in pain. However, he didn't allow that to stop him, and attempted to stand up again and again, but each time he failed and fell to the ground, regret filling his being.

"N-No..."

He mumbled in frustration, hitting the ground weakly.

He knew that if he didn't get up, his father was going to kill him. Yet, his body didn't listen to him in the slightest. Pain wrecked the child's body, yet he refused to pass out, despite it being a more easier option than staying awake at this point in time.

" _P-Please...don't give out on me now body...I need to stop this...idiot...I can't fail Nii-chan now...Otou-san needs to be punished...Nii-chan...I'm sorry..._ "

He thought sadly to himself, him slowly giving up.

"Haha, trying to get up are we?"

His father laughed and walked forward, a bright smile on his face.

Getting to the side of Ryouta, he kicked him in the suspected broken rib, forcing the boy to face him, a audible cry coming from the child when the foot connected with his injury.

"Look at you, pathetic shit. You're no Uchiha. We fight and fight until our dying breath. You might be beaten, but you aren't dead, are you? Shouldn't you stand up as well? Come on Ryouta! Stand up you fucking leech!"

BANG!

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The evil man kicked the child with enough power to make him cry out in anguish.

"Not listening huh? That's alright! Here, a stab for my stab!"

STAB!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The blade of the father pierced the sons shoulder, matching the wound that the elder had. Twisting the blade, Ryouta cried out painfully, wishing someone, anyone would hear what was happening to him right now.

"Here, another slash for my slash fucking loser child!"

Dislodging the blade, the man slashed at Ryouta's side, the boy giving a silent cry as his voice left him, the cut being in the same place that Ryouta slashed at his father just before.

Pleased with his work, the man gave a maniacal grin.

"Good good! You're matching me now! Wait, your hands aren't burnt yet...hmmm, what do to with that? I don't want you to be exactly like me, having the same injuries...I know, I will stand on your hands and break them!"

STOMP!

"S-Stop itttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!"

Ryouta cried as he felt the bones in his left hand breaking.

"Bad boy, screaming at me like that. Don't you have any respect? Suppose not. Ah well, it isn't like I care anyway. Lets just cause some more pain to you!"

Being as sadistic as he was, the man twisted his foot, intensifying the pain for the child who could only shed tears of the silent kind, his voice giving up, like the rest of him.

But, in his hand that wasn't broken, remained a single kunai.

" _Even if I die...I will...one last thing..._ "

Ryouta grabbed the kunai tightly, as tightly as he could and slowly moved his hand unknowingly to the other as his father continued to twist his foot, causing more and more agonizing pain to rip through his hand, and his entire body as well.

With shaky hands, the boy plunged the kunai right into the foot that was standing on his hand, his Sharingan still flaring despite being almost out of Chakra. It was as if the Sharingan refused to disappear as long as the father was around.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Fucking bastarddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd!"

He retracted his foot, and threw the kunai out as Ryouta collapsed on the ground, slowly drowning in a pool of his own blood.

With a hole in his foot, the father grabbed the blade he had in his hand, and pointed the tip of the blade right at the throat of the young child.

"That's it! All of the pain you've caused me, is about to be given to you in spades! Got any last words!?"

He offered the child who smirked, despite the immense pain he was in.

"See you in Hell."

After saying that, Ryouta took a relaxing breath, knowing his fate and accepting that, even regrettably.

"Hmph, indeed. See you in Hell Ryouta."

The blade was thrusted downwards towards the boys throat as he cried.

" _I'm sorry Shi-nii...I'm so sorry for being a useless Otouto...please...look after Satsuki-chan for me as well..._ "

As he thought it, the blade descended onto his throat...

.

.

.

"No!"

...At the last second, a tanto appeared in front of Ryouta's throat, blocking the attempted stabbing of his father.

The tanto and sword struggled before the tanto wielder was able to push the elder Uchiha out of the way.

The tanto user pushed back the elder man and stood in front of Ryouta in a defensive stance.

Ryouta's swolen eyes went towards the figure to see who it was...and the person standing there was no other than Itachi Uchiha himself, wearing his Anbu uniform, with his Sharingan fully activated.

"I-Itachi-nii..."

The young boy croaked as Itachi looked backwards, and adopted a sad face.

"I'm sorry for not making it sooner. There was a disturbance, so I had to deal with that. But thanks to Satsuki, I was alerted to this mans actions." Itachi explained then dipped his head, taking in the young boys appearance. " _Shisui is going to kill me when he sees you like this..._ " He thought with slight fear, before turning back to the eldest male there. "Leave this to me Ryou."

Itachi got ready to fight against the elder Uchiha as a pleased smile splashed over the youngest Uchiha's face.

" _Satsuki-chan...got Itachi-nii...for me...Satsuki-chan...thank you...you're amazing...for getting me Itachi-nii...I wish Shi-nii was here though...I want him to come...I want to...see him one last time..._ "

He thought happily, thinking about Satsuki and her smile, which brought a warmth to him that he didn't understand fully. Yet, when thinking about it, it felt like he wasn't in that much pain. He also thought about Shisui, and smiled as he cried about not being able to see him before he died.

Itachi's eyes went towards the older male, and he glared harshly as he examined the wounds on his person.

"Seems like I arrived too late. You actually attempted things like this? But, Ryou proved to be able to handle himself. I can't deny that the child is skilled, to be able to survive such an assault from you, who is a Jonin. Even with the alcohol that you've consumed that I can smell on your breath even from here, he proved to be able to fight against you. It is...pleasing to see you in this state."

Itachi smirked to himself, only to annoy the man in front of him.

"You had no right getting in the way Itachi!" Spat Ryouta's father in disgust. "I was about to kill him! I was about to murder that little shit until you got in the way! Why don't you fuck off to your own family?! This is to do with me and my son! Not you and your family! Now fuck off!"

The man made a fool of himself, waving a hand around like madman, his sword following his hand motions.

Itachi sharpened his eyes, disgusted by the mans words.

"It is my right, when it is a fellow Uchiha getting assaulted, and when it is Shisui's Otouto, then it has to be my business. He left Ryou in my care while he was away, and now he is very injured. I'll have to dispose-"

At that time, he cut himself off as a flash and gust of wind entered the area, appearing before to Ryouta within seconds, cradling the beaten and broken child, looking between said child and the elder Uchiha interchangeably for a few seconds before the persons eyes rested on the child.

"Ryou! Ryou! Speak to me! I'm here now! It's alright!"

The one who appeared was Shisui, and he had a panicked expression on his face, his eyes leaking tears that he didn't want to show to his Otouto. Seeing the condition his brother was in, Shisui felt like he had failed his brother.

Ryouta's eyes fluttered open and instantly, Shisui saw that the Sharingan was there, a sense of dread overcame his entire being.

"Just what did you feel to activate these eyes of yours? How much fear consumed you when Otou-san attacked you?" He sobbed out, his tears falling onto his brothers face. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of left you...with that monster...Ryou, don't give up, alright? Please, you can't leave me now."

Shisui wouldn't control his crying, he couldn't control it at all. He didn't even care if he didn't look like a man right now. Seeing his little brother in such a state devastated him too much. It took all his self control not to completely lose himself. He knew that he had to be strong, and make sure that Ryouta stayed calm, but it was too difficult for him.

Ryouta raised his unbroken hand and stroked Shisui's face.

"My hero came...for me. I knew...you'd come...Nii-chan...please don't cry...hero's don't cry...they smile...right, Nii-chan?"

When hearing the word 'hero' Shisui sobbed even more, feeling the opposite of what a hero should be and grabbed the child's hand, stroking it softly, tenderly and in a loving manner.

"I'm not a hero, Ryou. You're my hero...you stayed alive through an attempt on your life. You made my life better...you can't disappear now...you're the hero today and everyday with me, not me. I'm not a hero at all."

Ryouta shook his head to Shisui's confusion.

"Y-You're wrong...Shi-nii is my hero...he always has been...thank you for coming...I love you...Shi-nii..."

Ryouta then closed his eyes softly, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"R-Ryou?" Shisui shook him, but there wasn't a response. "R-Ryou!" He tried again, only harder this time. But like last time, there wasn't a response from the young Uchiha. "Ryouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Wake up! Please wake uppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

Even with the shaking and shouting, Ryouta didn't respond. He simply had his eyes closed, unresponsive to any words that Shisui gave.

"Hahahahahaha..." A dark laugh came from the sinister Uchiha, grinning like a wild man at the unconscious child. "It's about time he dies, right Shisui? You can do whatever you want to me now, as long as that little bastard is dead-"

"Shut up!" Shisui exploded and lifted up the beaten body of Ryouta's, walking to Itachi. "Here, Itachi." Handing Ryouta to Itachi, Shisui glared at his father, the Sharingan in his eyes flaring dangerously. "Take him to the hospital, I've got some cleaning up to do here."

"Shisui don't do anything stu-"

"Just go, now." He spat out in hate for his fathers actions. "Make sure he doesn't die. Make sure that Ryou lives, Itachi."

"But-"

"GO!"

Shisui commanded, and without a second thought, Itachi jumped away, carrying Ryouta towards the hospital.

Once confirming that he was gone, Shisui turned towards his father, and glared.

"You had to attack him, didn't you? After everything I've done for you. All the times I've made sure that you aren't arrested for your crimes...I've put my career on the line for you, on the false hope that you would see sense! But now you've done it. The last shred of feelings I had for you are gone. If Ryou dies, you'll be wishing that you would've died right alongside him."

Shisui threatened the elder Uchiha, his eyes directly on the man he called father at one point.

His father took several steps back, fear beginning to fill his being.

"Y-You should be happy! He's been nothing but-"

"He wasn't ever trouble!" Shisui growled in anger. "He was the best Otouto I could've asked for! He's kind, polite, helpful and what a Shinobi should be! One day, he's going to be stronger than I am, I already know that he is. Yet you, all of the time, has attacked him. He doesn't deserve anything you've done to him, and now...you've made the biggest mistake you could've. Anyone that hurts Ryouta, has to answer to me and for attempting to kill him, an innocent lovely child like him...you're going to pay for what you've done to him."

At that moment, Shisui showed eyes that he wouldn't show anyone else. Not even enemy Shinobi would see these eyes. No, these eyes were only for the people that would ever hurt Ryouta.

"S-Shisui you're..."

"You're going to pay for what you've done, you fucking bastard."

As Shisui walked closer to his father, only one thought came to his mind.

" _Help me..._ "

Shisui neared his father, as he collapsed on the floor, in pure fear. Truly, Shisui was as angry as he had ever been before, and he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"You're going to pay."

* * *

 **Eight days later**

"Shisui, it's been eight days, you need to sleep. You can't stay awake anymore. I'll stay while you get some rest."

Itachi soothed from the side of Ryouta's hospital bed.

Ryouta was on the bed, unconscious and had wounds all over his body. His broken hand wrapped in bandages and his wound on his side also having a bandage around it.

"Not until he wakes up." Shisui yawned and rested his head next to his little brothers. "Until he wakes up, I can't go anywhere. He needs me, like I need him...I wasn't there for him, but I am going to be there for him now."

Shisui lightly grasped his small brothers hand, smiling softly towards the young boy.

Itachi wore a frown, knowing full well that Shisui's too tired to stay awake anymore.

"You're too stubborn." Itachi noted, looking at Ryouta. "The doctors said that he'll wake up in time. You should count yourself lucky. If it had been any longer, then he could've died."

Shisui looked up at Itachi, his eyes bloodshot from the lack of sleep.

"He shouldn't of had to go through it anyway. I shouldn't of had to count my luck Itachi. He was the one that went through the pain of someone trying to kill you...at such a young age as well. His own Otou-sama at that. Who can recover from such a thing? I'm a failure as a Onii-sama."

Shisui hung his head down, tears forming in his eyes.

He felt guilty about what had happened with their father, and how Ryouta got hurt. Despite people saying that it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but look at the child sleeping, and feel depressed and guilty at the same time.

"No, you haven't failed at all." Itachi smiled. "And when Ryou wakes up, he'll say the same thing. He's always talking about how much he loves you and respects you, Shisui. He loves you so much. Don't ever doubt your skills as an Onii-sama...because Ryou never doubts you, so you shouldn't doubt yourself either."

Hearing Itachi's kind words, Shisui smiled to himself and stroked his little brothers hair softly.

"You're way too good at making me feel better. Damn you Itachi, I'm supposed to feel depressed right now, yet all I want is for him to wake up, so I can apologize to him...I just hate seeing him like this...Ryou..."

Itachi put a finger to his lips, and sighed deeply.

"Oh Shisui, you really are...never mind. I'm sure Ryou will set you straight." Itachi glanced at the door, and released a breath. "I'll go and get us some food, Shisui. Try and get some rest."

Itachi trudged towards the door, but stopped when a little noise came from the back of the room.

"...Mm...Ryou...up...wake...please..."

The mumbling of Satsuki was heard as she twisted and turned in her sleep on a hospital chair. She had a blanket around her, and kept mumbling Ryouta's name and asking him to wake up, even in her dreams.

Itachi smiled towards his younger sister before walking out of the door.

Back with Shisui, he was stroking his younger brother's hair, a sad smile on his face.

"Come on Ryou, time to wake up now. You've missed too much of the Academy, you're going to fall behind...ah, well. I'll teach you and you'll catch up quickly. Haha, did you know that nearly all of your classmates came around and left you many cards, mostly females at that." He lightly chuckled to himself, looking at all of the cards and flowers on the table. "They really care about you, although I think quite a few of them are stalkers. Best stay away from those ones, right Ryou?"

Ryouta didn't answer, still being unconscious, which made Shisui sigh in frustration.

Shisui cast his eyes downwards, gripping his smaller brother's hand as tightly as he could without hurting him.

"You need to wake up now...you can't continue to stay asleep like this. There's many people worried about you. Satsuki refuses to go to the Academy if you aren't going with her. In fact, she hasn't been home for as long as you've been here. I think someone might be in love hahaha~"

Again, no response came from Ryouta who laid perfectly still.

Shisui pushed his face against Ryouta's swollen one, and shed a couple of tears.

"I'm an idiot...Ryou. Did you know that? You look up to me, yet I've not done anything deserving of your love and affection for me...I should've come sooner, yet Itachi was the one who ended up saving you, not me...I tried, I really tried coming as fast as I could...but, I couldn't make it in time for you to be like this."

Shisui sobbed his heart out to his brother. His emotions overflowed. He tried his best to keep them at bay while others like Itachi and Mikoto were around, Fugaku not bothering to visit, yet while Satsuki was asleep, he couldn't help but allow his emotions to come from him freely.

At that time, Ryouta's eyes woke up, and saw the tears that his brother was crying, and felt them on his face.

Yet, Shisui didn't notice his brother waking up, feeling sorry for himself over what happened.

"I can't lose you...Ryou, I really can't. Okaa-san has already gone...Otou-san was...a bad person. Now, you're the only person I have left. If you don't wake up, I'll become lonely. You don't want me lonely, right? Please wake up...I'll do anything...I would even give my life for yours...just please wake up..."

As Shisui cried, he didn't notice that his hand and Ryouta's hand disconnected.

Ryouta reached up his hand, and brushed Shisui's eyes with a pained smile on.

"Baka..." He rasped out as Shisui's eyes went wide. "...Hero's don't cry, Shi-nii."

Saying what he said when Ryouta last saw Shisui, Shisui blinked a number of times, unable to comprehend that he was actually awake.

"R-Ryou...I've not fallen asleep, have I? This isn't a dream of mine, is it Ryou?"

He asked his little brother for confirmation, who gave a weak smile.

"Unless I'm dead, then no...this is reality..."

"RYOU!" Shisui shot up and hugged him, only to retract when he saw Ryouta wince. "S-Sorry, I couldn't help it...you're awake Ryou, I'm so proud...you're awake Ryou...God, this really is a miracle."

Ryouta shifted uncomfortably before wincing at the injuries he had sustained during the attack, flashbacks to the horrid night flooding his mind, yet he didn't cry or show any sadness about it.

"Nii-chan...how long...?"

He wondered aloud, looking around the room for answers, but wasn't able to find any.

"About eight days now, you've been asleep for."

He replied with a smile on his face, happy tears flowing from his eyes.

Ryouta smiled slightly.

"I bet you never left my side, did you?"

"That's right. I couldn't..."

Ryouta wore a stern face, who made Shisui smile sheepishly.

"Baka, you're supposed to sleep sometimes. You shouldn't of stayed in the hospital all of that time with the unconscious me. What about missions? It's okay to be worried about me, but Konoha needs its Ninja for missions as well. You can't just worry about me Nii-chan."

Shisui was taken back by the new maturity that Ryouta was displaying, before bonking himself on the head.

"Sorry~ I couldn't leave Ryou~ You made me stay with you haha." Shisui laughed softly, and grinned. "You're the one that's lecturing me now. Times truly have changed if that's the case, Ryou."

"Hehe...yeah...but I'm glad Nii-chan came back. By the way...how did you even know I was in danger?"

Shisui scratched the back of his head.

"Eh...to be honest, I am not that sure. It was just a sinking feeling inside my chest. I thought I heard you call for me...sounds pretty strange, doesn't it?"

Ryouta shook his head.

"It doesn't...sometimes it feels like I can hear what Nii-chan thinks as well...I can tell when Nii-chan is sad...happy...I don't know why, but I feel like I know what Nii-chan feels, and I'm glad that I can."

Ryouta smiled sweetly, making Shisui smile as well, an unspoken bond between the two of them. The bond being love. They loved one another very much, and while they didn't say anything, they knew what they felt about the other.

But that soon disappeared when Ryouta thought about the night of his attack, his father.

"Erm, Nii-chan? What...erm, Otou-san? W-What happened to him?"

Upon hearing the question, Shisui frowned and adopted an emotionless face.

"Don't worry about him, he can't hurt you anymore." Shisui spoke in a monotone voice, causing Ryouta to raise an eyebrow. "All that matters is that you're awake and you're on the mend. But damn boy, you awoke the Sharingan."

He spoke, changing the subject swiftly.

"The Sharingan...?" He wondered aloud, before his eyes opened, remembering the night again. "S-So that's what it was...Otou-san said something about it, but I wasn't paying attention to it...I awakened the Sharingan...I also remember using the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. There's also the Chakra wrapping around the blades, and making his fire go for him as well..."

Hearing what his brother said, Shisui wore a proud smile at his brothers accomplishments.

"So, not only the Sharingan but also using that Jutsu for the first time and using that Chakra Flow to that degree? I knew you were amazing after all, Ryou. But you know...I just want to..."

Shisui stopped himself, unable to finish his sentence.

Ryouta cocked his head to the side, and by sensing his brothers sadness, he developed a soft face.

"Shi-nii, please don't apologize." He soothed, stroking his brothers face. "I don't blame you for anything. You came, and that's all the proof I need that you love me, despite what Otou-san says. You also...you came for me, when you were supposed to be on a mission. Please don't blame yourself Shi-nii, because I never blamed you for anything. I love Shi-nii, he's the best Onii-chan in the world."

Shisui mentally chortled, Ryouta saying exactly what Itachi had predicted beforehand.

"Y-You're too nice Ryou. You're too lovely to be my Otouto." Shisui cried and gently embraced Ryouta who did the same with his good arm. "I've never been so proud of you, Ryou."

"You shouldn't be though..."

Ryouta looked away, developing teary eyes.

Seeing such a sight, Shisui put a hand to his cheek, and made him face him.

"What do you mean? You've done something not many children could do. You fought against a Jonin and survived. That's something I couldn't of done at your age, and a skilled one like Otou-san."

While Shisui was happy, Ryouta felt a bang of guilt in his heart.

"Y-Yes...but, he only used one Jutsu against me really...I know that he was on that silly juice...if he was serious from the start, he could've used some powerful Jutsu against me...he was playing with me...and then maybe he forgot about his Jutsu as I actually wounded him..."

"That doesn't matter. He was out of his mind Ryou...he really was insane. And I'm not just saying that. It has been festering over the years, his insanity...I'm just sorry that I tried to protect him...and this resulted in you getting injured like this..."

"It's my fault...Nii-chan."

Ryouta cried out as Shisui rose his eyebrows in perplexity.

"What are you talking about? You didn't make him attack you. It was all of his fault."

Even though Shisui tried to stop Ryouta's guilt, Ryouta shook his head in refusal.

"It was my fault...I confronted him Shi-nii..."

"You confronted him? Why would you do that?"

Shisui asked, causing Ryouta to look even more sad.

"He...I never told you, but nearly everyday in the class...when I was at the Academy, he would watch me all of the time...he would just stare at me and it would make me feel...scared. He would also stalk me home regularly...and sometimes, I would swear that he was the one that would send me threatening notes but they would burn away before I could reveal them to anyone...I also wanted him to stay away from Shi-nii as well...I know that he makes you cry sometimes...I've seen you cry about him when you think I'm asleep...I'm sorry Shi-nii, I just wanted him to stop hurting us and allow us to live our lives together."

As Ryouta listed off what their father did, Shisui was becoming more and more angry. Not at Ryouta, or their father. But at himself. He noticed something was off with Ryouta since the Academy, but he couldn't place a finger on it, and just thought it was nerves, yet now he knows the reason, and it made him hate himself for not noticing it sooner.

"Ryou...you didn't do anything wrong. You shouldn't have to worry about things like that. I should've known he would go that far...yet, I still believed that there was some good in him somewhere. But that was naive of me...I should've known better. Ryou, you don't ever have to-"

BONK!

"Baka!" Ryouta interrupted, lightly smacking Shisui on the top of his head. "Don't apologize again. We shouldn't blame ourselves...we should blame Otou-san. He was the one that has caused this trouble...and he has made us like this. But now Shi-nii...it's just us, right?"

"Of course it is." Shisui kissed the top of his brothers head, smirking when Ryouta showed an embarrassed face. "By the way, you've had lots of visitors. Lots of girls came around...what did you call them? The dreaded fangirls I believe?"

Ryouta's face dropped and looked to the side softly.

"Ooh...the dreaded fangirls...you didn't let them inside, did you?"

Shisui smirked wildly, and laughed evilly, in Ryouta's opinion.

"Ooh yeah, they came inside and did all sorts of things with you. I made quite a lot of money off you, you know? The girls laid on bed with you, kissed you a lot, and some even took off your clothes and stared at your naked body hehehehehe~"

As Shisui lied and lied, Ryouta developed a sad face, and began crying softly.

"M-My first kiss...? T-They saw my naked body!? Shi-nii! You can't use me to make a quick bit of money! E-Even if you're stretched, you can't allow those girls to do what they want with me! They'll eat me alive! Literally, I'm sure some of them are insane! They send me weird notes all of the time and then send me things that I don't want like their underwear! I mean, why would I want something like that?! Whats that going to do for me!?"

" _A lot of things..._ " Shisui thought with a perverted smile, before shaking his head of the thoughts. "Nah, I was only kidding. They didn't do anything. But some girls named...ugh, what was their names...Sakura-san and Ino-san I think, came around and dropped off a bunch of flowers as did Mikoto-san."

Shisui pointed to the side, showing the lovely flowers to the side, Ryouta smiling at the thought, thinking the flowers were quite beautiful.

"That was nice of them. I will have to thank them for it. Even Mikoto-san."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. They didn't seem like those dreaded fangirls as you call them so I thought that I should allow them in. They were really worried, but then Satsuki got all jealous and then jumped onto your bed, and snuggled into your unconscious body. That girls such a clingy girl. You know, you're going to have to marry her, if she is serious. I don't see her settling for anything less."

"Pft!" Ryouta did a spit take and shook his head. "I-I'm not marrying anyone Shi-nii! E-Even if it was Satsuki-chan!" As he panicked, he couldn't help but take note of the yawn that Shisui did so he stopped and patted his face. "Go home, Shi-nii."

"N-No, I'm okay."

He yawned, his eyes shutting slightly.

Ryouta caught that, and did his best to point to the door.

"As the patient, I demand that you head home, and get some sleep. Please don't worry, I will still be here in the morning, and if it really has been eight days, then I want you to head home and get some good sleep. If it's me that you're worried about, then don't. I've gotten plenty to keep myself occupied with, and I could always just go to sleep...so, please go home and get a well deserved rest."

Shisui sighed in resignation, and stood up.

"Haha, I can't fight against you. Especially when you're like this. Alright, I will go home. Itachi and Mikoto-san are coming soon so you wont be alone for long. Besides, Satsuki is already here, that girl hasn't left your side either. But Ryou, if you need anything-"

"I will send Itachi-nii to get you." He finished, and looked towards the door. "Now please go and get some sleep, you deserve it."

"Right...you also deserve many things for that night Ryou...you really are the bravest child I've ever met. Now I'm gonna go, unless I want to incur your wrath~"

Acting like a child, he adopted a scared face, which made Ryouta laugh.

"That's right Nii-chan. Now goodnight, morning, whatever time it is and see you later."

"Okay~" Shisui yawned again and threw his hands up tiredly. "See you later Ryou~ Oh, by the way, I wrote on the door "No Fangirls allowed!" so you wont be bothered by them."

"Hehe, thank you."

Shisui walked out of the room soon after that, leaving Ryouta alone with his thoughts.

* * *

He looked around the room, remembering that Shisui mentioned something about Satsuki and then his eyes landed on the girls sleeping form. He smiled to himself as Satsuki wriggled around in her sleep.

" _She's really cute sometimes._ " Ryouta thought gleefully. " _She saved my life in the end...she really did. She got Itachi-nii to save me...Satsuki-chan, I'm going to have to make it up to her somehow. Maybe I could teach her the Fire Release? It came in handy for me...right, Otou-san...I can't believe that I got out of it alive. I really survived...and awakened the Sharingan...Shi-nii..._ "

Ryouta stared at Satsuki for a number of minutes, taking in the sight of the girl and kept thinking happy thoughts about her.

He looked around the room again, and looked at all of the cards on the desk. Since they were open, he could see them, and who wrote them.

Like Shisui said, there was one from Sakura who said nice things, Ino saying something similar which brought a single little smile to his lips.

" _Guess they aren't like the other girls._ "

He thought with happy thoughts, then frowned seeing the other cards.

Girls Ryouta didn't know or care to know also sent some, but they had creepy words inside that included 'marriage' and others things Ryouta wouldn't want at his age, or in the foreseeable future.

Then there was one that caught his eyes, that made him interested.

Casually, he focused his eyes and read the card to himself.

 _Hey. Heard how your Otou-sama was a total jerk and tried to kill you. Hope you get better soon dattebayo. You seem pretty cool for surviving such a thing, we should hang out sometime. Naruto Uzumaki._

Ryouta blinked after reading it, confused by what was there.

"Hehe." He chuckled softly, tilting his head to the side. " _Even adding 'dattebayo' in the card. That's a verbal tic, isn't it?_ " Ryouta thought fondly, before laughing out loud. "I didn't know Uzumaki-san was...I didn't even know that he cared about me like that...maybe I've been being stupid...I should go and talk with him the next time I see him. He seems like he could do with a friend...and he said that we should 'hang out' so...I guess we could do something like that...I just have to get over my nervousness of talking to him..."

He said softly, thinking about Naruto in a slightly new light.

At first, he thought Naruto was just a weird child that didn't have many talents as a Ninja yet still intriguing enough to get his attention. But, after see that, seeing that he was the only guy to leave a card, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

However, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to Naruto than meets the eye, and as soon as he got his answer, he would be able to breathe a little more easier.

"Mmm...Ryou..."

Though, his musings were soon interrupted when the girl, Satsuki, woke up.

She rubbed her eyes and looked towards Ryouta with hopeful eyes.

He looked right back at her, and offered a weak smile.

"H-Hello, Satsuki-chan."

She blinked once.

She blinked a second time.

The third time she blinked, she took in the appearance of Ryouta, and a wide smile spread across her face, it taking everything she had from squealing that he was awake.

Fortunately, she restrained herself, and calmly walked towards the bed after standing up. Ryouta carefully studied her movements with his eyes, unsure of what she was thinking about.

When Satsuki made it over to the bed, Ryouta chuckled nervously.

"Satsuki-chan I..."

"Ryou." She interrupted, and got onto the bed, straddling his hips. "I was so worried, Ryou...you don't even know. Ryou, you almost died, don't you know? Your hand was broken very severally, and all of the wounds your Otou-san gave to you...that stab to the shoulder made you bleed out, you needed a transfusion...you could've died...and left me...why would you do that?"

Ryouta blinked back tears as she saw Satsuki having her own eyes watery, tears flowing without authorization.

"I-I didn't mean to cause you pain, Satsuki-chan." He soothed, and stroked her face softly. "I'm so sorry I made you feel sad...but I'm okay now. I'll be up soon, and we can train together again."

"I don't care about things like that right now." She spoke in an honest tone, putting a hand on Ryouta's cheek. "The only thing I care about is you..." She blushed, before realizing how that sounded and she corrected herself. "I-I mean, I care about your well being, that's all. You can't go off like that on your own when you didn't have a chance to win."

He knew what she was saying the truth, but he couldn't allow himself to feel sad about it, because he had to be brave for Satsuki.

"I know Satsuki-chan, and I am sorry. I wont ever do it again."

He spoke while crossing his fingers.

While he said that with what truth he could, he also knew that he would have to do something like that again in the future, if it was for someone like Satsuki. He wouldn't say it, but he would even kill to protect Satsuki.

Satsuki however felt like he was holding something back from her, and gently embraced him.

"Ryou...you really scared me." She admitted, being more honest with herself. "I thought that you were going to die. But then...I was told you were going to be okay...and I was relieved." Satsuki got close to Ryouta's face, causing them both to blush, for reasons unknown to them both. "Ryouta, you have to promise me something."

She demanded, using his full name which she rarely did unless she was being serious.

Noticing the change in her tone, he nodded at her.

"Okay, I'll promise anything."

He spoke with honesty, which Satsuki felt as well.

"Yes...this might seem selfish, but you can't ever die, okay? Even when we become Ninja, you can't ever leave me and die. No matter what happens...you can't die. If you do die, I expect you to find away back to the living world...back to me. Can you honour that request, please?"

Satsuki begged, as fresh tears filled her eyes.

Ryouta gained a soft smile, and wrapped his good arm around her waist, pulling her close to his chest, their faces mere inches apart, which made Satsuki and Ryouta blush even more.

"Don't worry, I will never leave Satsuki-chan, since she is the one that I really..." He paused, unsure how to finish, before the right words came to him. "...Because I really like Satsuki-chan very much. She was my first friend, and no one can ever touch Satsuki-chan while I'm around, kay? If you're selfish, I want to be selfish and say that you have to always stay by my side, no matter what. Even if I'm an idiot..."

"You're my idiot." Satsuki finished, and lightly pecked his cheek with her lips, causing them both to flush healthily. "You're my idiot." She repeated in a softer tone, and gently got into the bed on his good side, resting her head on his chest. "Can I...stay in this bed with you, Ryou?"

Ryouta chuckled nervously, trying to fight down the growing feelings within him.

"...A-As long as you don't eat my shirt again in your sleep."

He laughed softly, which made Satsuki pout adorably.

"Mouu, you're cruel Ryou! I only did that when I was asleep! I wont do that when I am awake!"

Seeing Satsuki's pouty face, Ryouta gave a slight grin, finding it extremely cute that she was showing such a face.

"Hehe, you better not either." Ryouta moved closer to Satsuki's face, and lightly petted her face with his hand and made a serious face. "Satsuki-chan, I promise to always be with you, no matter what happens."

"T...Thanks...me also...no matter what."

Ryouta and Satsuki snuggled in closely together, taking in the feeling of the others bodies.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Shisui and Itachi stood at the door which was slightly ajar, watching all of their interactions, both of them wearing grins, Shisui's being bigger than Itachi's but Itachi's was still evidently abnormal on his face.

"Told ya they'd confess their feelings~"

Shisui sang out, as Itachi cocked up an eyebrow.

"When did they exactly do anything like that? They only promised to be together forever..."

"Like...?"

Shisui beckoned an answer with his hands, Itachi still confused.

"Y-You want me to answer that?"

"Yes!" Shisui demanded, lowering his voice when both Satsuki and Ryouta raised their heads at the noise, but soon got back into a cuddling position. "I mean, yes. You know, when you promise to be together forever..."

Itachi sweat dropped, and faced the long corridor.

"Okay Shisui, I get it."

Said Itachi with a defiant face.

"But I want you to say it."

Shisui wouldn't drop the subject, Itachi's frustration growing ever so slightly.

"Ugh, do I have to?"

Itachi questioned as Shisui got in front of him with his incredible speed.

"That's right! Say it! I want your blessing as well! Go on and say it!"

Itachi sighed in defeat, and bowed his head.

"Yes...like when people get married...like Satsuki and Ryou are eventually..."

It pained Itachi to say that. Not because he doesn't like the idea of Satsuki being with Ryouta, but the fact that Shisui thinks they are already in love, when they are only six. Yet like Shisui, he secretly hoped that they got together, because truthfully, he really does like Ryouta very much, and already sees him as a brother, so brother in law wouldn't be so far a stretch for him.

"That's right! Ryou and Satsuki are getting married haha! I mean, they have too! They're like made for one another!"

Itachi dropped his brow, and turned to the side to see two little girls coming up. One pink haired, and the other blonde haired. Those two little girls being Sakura and Ino.

"Aren't they the girls that have come by everyday since the first day?"

Itachi asked, Shisui gave a single nod.

"Yeah, I think that they have a sweet crush on Ryou~ I'm telling ya, he's such a player~ He's got girls left right and centre, and it's because of that cute face he has, and his shy personality! It's the perfect combo for scoring with women!"

Itachi once again sweat dropped, and silently prayed that Ryouta is the opposite of what Shisui envisions for him.

"Yeah...I'm gonna go...bye."

No sooner than he had said that, he moved away from Shisui, running down the opposite corridor that the girls where coming down from.

"Coward." Shisui muttered, turning to the two little girls, and smiled weakly, unsure of how to handle these two, little girls not being his area of expertise. "Y-You are Sakura-san and Ino-san aren't you?"

"Yup!"

Ino answered, Sakura nodding her head.

"I-Is Ryouta-kun awake yet?"

Sakura questioned the Uchiha who mentally smirked to himself, operation get Ryouta many girls being a good thing in his head.

"Yeah...he's awake but...he still isn't up to visitors yet, I'm sorry about that." He explained, then caught the necklaces in the girls hands. "Are those for Ryou by chance?"

Ino held up her necklace that was made entirely of purple flowers.

"Yeah! Since my family owns a flower shop, I thought that I would make a good luck charm for Ryou-kun for when he wakes up, Sakura having a similar idea...but hers isn't a good luck one."

Ino turned to Sakura who nodded.

"T-This one is for protection! I made it while thinking about Ryouta-kun who is in a bad condition. So...is he really awake Uchiha-san?"

Shisui nodded, smiling to himself.

"That's right, he's awake, and he will be alright. He's going to be okay." A relieving breath came to both girls, as Shisui gave a little yawn. "Since Ryou isn't up to visitors today, why don't you come back tomorrow? I'm sure that he would love to see you..."

As he mentioned 'love' in a context that didn't refer to anything the girls thought of, the girls took it the wrong way and held hands to their flushing cheeks.

"Uchiha-san...is it true that Ryouta-kun likes girls with long hair?"

Sakura asked, Ino listening in, leaning closer in expectation.

Shisui gained a nervous face, something that was rarely on the males face.

"Ah...well, he doesn't hate it, I guess..." He answered unsurely but the girls developed even redder faces at the answer. "S-So those presents...w-why don't you..."

Before he could finish, the girls ran off down the corridor, yelling "Knew it!" at the top of their lungs, determination filling their eyes.

Shisui lightly chuckled at the antics of the girls, before he glanced inside the room one last time, seeing Satsuki and Ryouta still cuddling one another, only this time Ryouta having had fallen asleep, while Satsuki remained awake, lovingly petting his face.

"It's so obvious that it even scares me how right I am sometimes. They're going to be dating before I know it! Then, I will have nieces and nephews!"

Gleefully happy with himself, Shisui quite literally skipped down the corridor, heading straight for bed, happy that Ryouta didn't die, and he can leave the rest to Satsuki now.

* * *

 **End chapter! So Ryouta survived his ordeal, and is recuperating in hospital. He also awakened the Sharingan, which most of you already figured hehe plus he also was able to use the Fire Release!**

 **As to what happened to the father...you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Then Ryouta and Satsuki became a little closer and somewhat admitted to liking one another, even if they don't know much about such things!**

 **Since pretty much everyone was for the Mikoto harem idea, she shall be in it! But don't worry about the increasing number, everyone will have screen time, and all will be have a hand in certain ideas I have in the future. Well, there's not much to say...so, until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto (WIP).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Castor115; Hehe, that's what I do best, hehe~ Hmmm, you'll see what happened soon enough~ And thank you!**

 **Uranos; Yeah, it was tense alright. Hehe, thank you. Yeah, seems like Uchiha grow stronger like that. Hmmm, with the Sharingan yeah, I suppose that he has an edge over most now. Yup! They showed some bromance between the two of them and thank you, I try my best~ You're right, I wanted to show that in times of desperate peril, Ryouta can summon strength he didn't know he had, yet also realistically, there are people that he couldn't fight against. Second element I haven't decided just yet. Heh, that would be a pretty cool thing to see alright.**

 **Nephalem of Judgement; Hehe, I'm glad that I could evoke something like that in you. Yeah...the massacre huh...that's going to be a difficult few chapters to write...**

 **Hellspam; I'm happy that you liked the whole chapter! Yeah, with the Sharingan, he's going to be quite the dangerous person alright. And yup! Shisui is wanting that for his little bro! Isn't he so nice lol. As for that...you'll have to see what happens with that. And you'll see Ryouta's mother sooner or later in the future.**

 **Harem Master123; Hehe, if you think that was emotional...wait until a certain chapter in the future. Yeah, he survived alright, and while not got away unscathed, he's richer for the experience. Hehe, those two are becoming closer and closer as time goes on. And no worries, I think I have a good idea for the name, from another reviewer. As always, cool suggestions, even Tsunami...hehe~**

 **Cloud4012; Thank you. Ryouta finally told Daddy what was what, even if it did end up with him going to the hospital. And yup! At least one of them is definitely in it!**

 **Anime PJ; Hehehehe~ That's a few good words to say~ Yup, Ryou kicked some ass, even with an ass kicking at the end. You'll see what happened to him soon...Yeah, Satsuki was pretty cool in that chapter huh~? Hehe, they're likable already...and they'll also more Ino and Sakura in this chapter. And yeah, they'll soon become friends!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; That's correct, he is quite open minded.**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and yeah I'm sort of on a streak hehe~ Cool harem additions, and yeah, at first I couldn't either, but then I saw some pictures of her on google images, and she looks quite cute in all honesty. Fu and Yugito would be hard, unless someone gave a scenario where they could survive.**

 **Jeirin; Hehe, that's right. I look at all reviews, good and bad ones. Well, sounds like I wrote a good chapter then, huh. I'm glad that you liked it enough to reread it three times over. Yeah! He unlocked the Sharingan and was able to fight quite well for a child against a drunk Jonin huh! Ah, I'm happy that you're happy! And I will certainly try my best to keep it up.**

 **Linkonpark100; Yes, I can confirm that she is.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thank you, I'm glad that you did. Hehe, that he did. He certainly tried his best with what he had to work with. Yup, from now on, he's going to use the Sharingan and improve his skills and whatnot. They are going to be shocked alright, and she might be~ Yeah, they do need one another, for the future at least. Shisui degrees it so it must happen haha! Yup, starting very soon they're going to be starting their friendship! And yeah, they've heard the rumour alright...what will Satsuki do?**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I could see them doing that to 'settle the score' on who is stronger. Eventually, when the story reaches that far, I will do something like that.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that sounds like a cool name and yeah, that sounds pretty good as well. Samui seems to be a good choice, and I don't know who that is, sorry. There's a number of people who that could be hehe~**

 **Guest 3; When I get an opportunity, I will go and give it a read~**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, I can see that happening, him caring for Ryouta considering that he is like his sister if I do the idea although I haven't found a reason as to why I wouldn't do such a thing. And yeah, those are plausible scenarios.**

 **Guest 5; My God, I was actually thinking about Lee and Ryouta having that kind of relationship. It's like you read my mind.**

 **Guest 6; I was thinking about those two having a conversation like that in the war. It would be a sweet, yet personally evolving, moment for Haku.**

 **QuantumZero; Yeah, you're right about that. Ino did kind of get left in the dust, even though Asuma said that she was a gifted Kunoichi, you don't see that much in the story.**

 **Biscione; I presume you mean Satsuki there, and yeah, I guess but this was before all of the Uchiha Massacre stuff so she would be different to when the series started, and when it does reach that point, she'll be more socialble, if only through Ryouta's pushing. Hehe, I guess so~ Well, I am glad that you like it, and yeah, not many feature him, from what I've read. Eh, Suigetsu and Sai will be in the story later on anyway...and I will most likely do the anime arc with Yakumo.**

 **War sage; Thanks, and you'll have to wait for those eyes to be shown~ Cool!**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, he had those eyes since he was young, and you'll have to wait and see for that~ Hehe, cool harem list as well~**

 **Lightwave; Yeah! He kicked some ass! And God yeah, what will he be able to do when he's older? Scary thought, huh. Hehe, he certainly did, and they would be like "What the f***?" or something like that~ Hmmm, there aren't many choices for Sand Ninja girls, but I have a few ideas.**

 **Guest 8; Yeah, that would be a cool idea, huh~? And Yakumo seems to be raising in popularity~**

 **Guest 9; Thank you! And yeah, he's going to be strong in the future! For that part of the story, I have a few ideas for both Ryouta and Satsuki to be involved and how they'll fight and such. Yeah, I was thinking a medic-nin should be on Ryou's team, so it was either Haku or Hanabi~**

 **Yami-Guy; Ah, thank you. Well, of course he's going to mature slightly, he isn't going to be like "Oh, I was attacked, whatever, I'm still happy hehe!" because you'd have to be extremely nuts for that to happen, yet at the same time he isn't going to change his core character. And when it said he is shy, he isn't Hinata level of shy and like with most characters, he'll grow as a person as the story progresses.**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, he certainly got what's coming to him alright~ You're right, like Ryou said, his wife would be disgusted by his actions. Yeah, a fair few people were worried for him, mostly stalkers, but some genuine people as well. Yeah, there's a reason why Naruto did, and it will be explained soon enough. Hehe, yeah. They're pretty much at that level without even realizing it. Yeah...extra protective alright!**

 **Guest 10; Thanks, and I will think about it!**

 **Guest 11; He's going to have some unique abilities with the Mangekyo alright. Of course he'll active Susanno, and yeah that would be pretty cool as well. Yeah, I was thinking something like that during the final fight between Kaguya and the others. I could imagine Ryou suggesting something like that.**

 **Guest 12; Hehe, I can imagine Anko doing something like that!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Suspicions and recovery**

 **With the Hokage...**

Sitting down in the centre of a big room was the Hokage. The old Hokage had a very serious expression on his face, his eyes going from the occupants within the room, and then back to his desk.

Konoha's Council was also in the room, sat around the Hokage.

The council of three elders consisted of an elderly woman called Koharu Utatane, with her gray hair pulled back into a bun, with a pin to secure it, and she is wearing a white robe, a robe that symbolized her status as a elder of the village.

There's also an elderly gentleman by the name of Homura Mikokado, who with gray hair, and glasses looked like a wise man. He had on the same white robes that Koharu was wearing, albeit for a man rather than a woman.

And finally, an elderly man sat between the first two was the most mysterious looking, his one eye peering around the room, noting that no Anbu where around. This man had black short shaggy hair, and his right eye is bandaged with an X shaped scar on his chin. Wearing a kimono type outfit, his right arm was concealed from sight, his left hand dangling by his side, a serious expression on his face.

This mans name was Danzo Shimura, and Danzo merely kept his one single eye on everywhere. His eye went naturally towards the Hokage, silently scoffing at the fact the meeting hadn't begun, then glancing at his fellow council members, and then released an annoyed huff.

Hiruzen slightly sighed to himself, hearing the sigh that Danzo gave, as he tapped the table with his pen in hand.

The atmosphere was intense, no one spoke. Rather, they all knew the reason why they were there, yet it was a hard topic to discuss. When one would open their mouth, they would instantly close their mouths.

However, under the heavy atmosphere, the one to speak up was Danzo himself.

"Hiruzen, is it true what Shisui Uchiha did to his own Otou-san? Reports say that he murdered him after the boy called Ryouta Uchiha used skills beyond what a child his age should be using against the Jonin Uchiha?"

Hiruzen, the elderly Hokage sighed sharply, confirming what

"If you mean take his life justly, then I can confirm that he is indeed dead." Small gasps came from the three elders, but the Hokage merely glanced downwards. "Indeed, it was a tragic outcome. However, his actions warranted such a punishment. He intended to take the life of Ryouta Uchiha, and came at him with malicious intent, even using distraction methods on Itachi Uchiha in order to get the young child alone. Then, Ryouta Uchiha, for a lack of a better word, was brutally tortured physically, and later Shisui reported that he was also mentally tortured over a number of months, possibly years without anyone knowing."

That made the old Hokage the angriest of all. While Ryouta was an Uchiha, he was also a civilian of Konoha, and someone the old Hokage thought of as 'family' and to think that one of his 'children' had to suffer such abuse, he wouldn't wish on his own enemies, made him very angry, and also very understanding with what Shisui had done himself. While it wasn't what he would've done himself, if it was someone that Hiruzen was close to, he could see himself repeating the actions of the Uchiha so he held no anger for Shisui's actions and actually applauded the young man in his swift actions for protecting his younger brother.

"So, mentally abused and physically as well. How did this go amiss?"

Homura asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hiruzen hung his head down even lower, feeling like the blame was on his head.

"Ryouta didn't say anything to Shisui about it, and Shisui has been busy with missions lately to notice his Otou-sans actions. Even I didn't notice the subtle changes within that man. However, I have had my suspicions about him for a number of years now, hearing of what he has been doing to Shisui and Ryouta, especially the latter of those two. But, he was a very good actor, and for a time, he had me convinced that he held no murderous intent for Ryouta despite what was on here-say by numerous individuals who knew all of the three Uchiha concerned. Though, more recently, his behaviour had been erratic. My error was not acting upon my suspicions. I should've had an Anbu detail follow him around...yet, I didn't. That action alone could've saved young Ryouta such pain and anguish."

The Hokage sighed deeply, regret filling his old heart.

Despite what happened, he couldn't blame the elder Uchiha with what he did. That would've been the easy road to blame someone else for his error in not seeing the elder Uchiha's mentality slipping, and now that Ryouta was in hospital, he felt a deep sense of personal suffering.

"So...Shisui didn't notice his own Otou-sans slip from reality into insanity? That isn't expected of the young Uchiha. Wasn't he originally supposed to be one of the gifted Uchiha? Why didn't he see what was happening before his eyes?"

Danzo gave a number of harsh comments, which only made Hiruzen sharpen his eyes.

"Shisui is only a human Danzo, and he has done wonders for his age. Not only his Shinobi career, he also raised a brave child that can survive under odds stacked against him. By all accounts, Shisui is one of the best Ninja's within Konoha and he shouldn't be on trial here, so to speak, with your words against him. He should be praised, protecting a future Shinobi of Konoha, and from what reports say, a very strong and gifted one as well."

Hiruzen spoke with a smile on his face, remembering all of the times that he would see Ryouta and Shisui together, and without even conversing with them, knew of their happiness.

"What of the youngest Uchiha now? What is his condition?"

Koharu asked the condition of Ryouta, Hiruzen's eyes going towards the elderly woman quickly, and then spoke with an honest, yet depressed tone.

"I have been to the boy, and saw the extent of his injuries. It is a wonder that he is alive right now, with what happened. No child...no. No human being deserves to suffer what that child did that night. Not even the most evil. Yet that child is a fighter, and from what I've heard, is also going to be a strong Shinobi, if his will to survive is anything to go by. Ryouta will be just fine, since he has woken up now, and will soon be out of the hospital. He's recovering quite nicely."

Hiruzen wore a sad face, remembering what he saw of Ryouta when he was unconscious in the hospital, seeing such a child in a state that not even an adult should be in if it could be helped. But there was also an inner happiness at the fact that Ryouta was awake and doing well. Although he hadn't spoken to the child directly, he felt glad at that fact that he was awake and well.

However, Danzo, and to an extent the other members of the council also seemed...excited. It was the kind of excitement that came from a tragedy. While what happened with the father was quite awful, they also learned of a gifted Shinobi, and one particular council member was interesting in said Uchiha.

"Also, is it true that young Uchiha was able to manifest the Sharingan? And even use an Elemental Jutsu?" The one to ask was Homura, having a conflicting face on. "He was also said to be able to injure his Otou-san to an extent that would've also put said man into the hospital? Is this true Hiruzen?"

Hiruzen cocked up an eyebrow at what Homura said, but decided to allow his thoughts to think that he was just wondering of Ryouta's progression.

"Shisui and Itachi confirmed that Ryouta Uchiha has in fact awakened the Sharingan and did in fact use an Elemental Jutsu. The Sharingan was activated when Ryouta was fighting for his life, and the same for the Fire Release. Both came under heavy stress, and for such an event, he performed admirably. While the Fire Release hasn't been seen up close, Itachi can confirm that he did in fact see the flames from afar, and recognized the Chakra being used, of that of Ryouta Uchiha. However, Shisui has asked that it not be discussed around others, since young Ryouta still has to adjust to the pain his Otou-san inflicted, not only physically, but emotionally so questions of the Sharingan and Elemental Jutsu and what other nonsense that shouldn't be discussed with a young child. Although by now...it is public news that Ryouta was attacked by his father and suffered heavy injury, but details on his Sharingan and Jutsu's aren't made public, at the request of Shisui."

The elderly Hokage bit his lip, recalling what Shisui and Itachi said when giving their account of the situation. When the Hokage heard what Ryouta went through, he completely agreed with Shisui's decision to end the elder Uchiha's life.

" _Perfect._ " Danzo thought with a hidden smirk. " _Young Uchiha is as talented as Shisui from what Hiruzen is saying. I wonder...what could he do with his Sharingan? He could be useful to me in future plans...his Sharingan...what would happen if he achieved the same state that Shisui has achieved with his Sharingan...definitely, this boy needs to be kept an eye on...I'll have to investigate the child myself and see what he could do for Konoha._ "

Danzo thought with an evil smirk, which soon disappeared when he remembered where he was and began wearing his usual stone face.

"That's quite the achievement from young Uchiha. It just proves that the Uchiha are producing strong children."

Homura noted, Koharu nodding in agreement.

"Yes, to be able to survive an Uchiha Jonin attack is a marvelous thing indeed. It proves that the Uchiha Clan produce some strong Ninja, even children seem to be quite skilled. Itachi and Shisui, now young Ryouta, being the examples that come to mind. It wouldn't surprise me if Satsuki Uchiha soon shows abilities on par with the others."

Hiruzen noted the comments the elders made, and had a genuine happy smile on his face.

"That is correct. Young Ryouta Uchiha is talented as a Shinobi, and certainly carry's around a strong will to survive. That child must've seen hell, yet he survived for as long as he did. No other child I know would've survived."

"" _Besides that Demon brat._ ""

Both Homura and Koharu thought bitterly at the same, glancing at one another as if reading the others mind, nodding to each other. That didn't escape the elderly Hokage's attention, and he wore a frown although he kept his mouth closed to not invite conflict within this peaceful talk.

"However." Danzo interrupted, hiding his growing smirk. "The single fact remains that Shisui still committed an offense. Even if it was in the intention of protecting his Otouto, he still murdered a fellow clansmen, his own Otou-san at that. Hiruzen, you can't let this action go unpunished, can you? Even if he did it to protect, he still murdered his own Otou-san."

Danzo finished, his thoughts growing wilder and wilder at the minute of finally getting a chance at Shisui.

However, Hiruzen shook his head in disagreement.

"It was self defence." Confirmed the elderly Hokage. "Said man in question went with intentions to murder his second born, and then he attempted a move on Shisui himself. Shisui had no other choice than to kill him. Shisui shall not receive punishment for his actions. He even has the backing of fellow Uchiha members such as Itachi, and surprisingly Fugaku, and other members of the police force. They recognize what happened, and realize, even with some of them feeling reluctant, Ryouta Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha aren't to blame for the circumstances of that night. Shisui even accepted to be punished, however he will not be punished for his actions."

Danzo tightened his fist in annoyance, a chance for him slowly slipping away.

Koharu and Homura both had surprised faces.

"That's a little...lenient, isn't it Hiruzen?"

"I agree with Koharu. That's not very Hokage like of you, Hiruzen. Shisui committed an offence, he should be punished for it."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes towards the two elder council members, his anger becoming something of an issue for him.

Danzo then added his own thoughts on the matter.

"Yes, Shisui Uchiha still committed an offence. There's no way that he couldn't be punished. That would set a bad example to other members of Konoha. What message would we be sending to other nations? Do a crime and be unpunished for it? And also, while Ryouta was attacked, he also injured a fellow clansmen and wanted to kill his Otou-san by the end of it, even by the admission of Fugaku Uchiha."

Danzo said with seriousness, but an undertone of joyous thoughts of what was happening.

"Enough!" Hiruzen snapped, banging his hands on the table. "That family have suffered enough. Both Shisui and Ryouta Uchiha aren't going to be punished for crimes they haven't committed willingly. If this was reversed, would you also be pining for their Otou-sans blood? If the answer is no, then it would've been unjust to commit either of the Uchiha siblings to punishment. And even if the answer is yes, I will still remain vigilant in my decisions. Neither boy will be punished for their actions, which was self defence."

Hiruzen defended the Uchiha siblings, to the annoyance of Danzo, and somewhat understanding of the other two.

Danzo however didn't stop, and decided to switch tactics.

"Now, what is going to happen with regards of Ryouta Uchiha?"

Hiruzen cocked up an eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean Danzo?"

Danzo grabbed his cane and brought it to a picture of Ryouta on the Hokage's desk as his natural face formed a frown.

"Ryouta Uchiha has awakened the Sharingan. Wont he also fall victim to the Curse of Hatred? Lately, the Uchiha have been becoming more and more...questionable. Their actions cannot continue, and if we have a talented Uchiha on our side, it might make them reconsider what we suspect to be happening. Or, if worse comes to worse, we have to get rid of the future of Uchiha, especially the talented ones like this boy."

"We only have suspicions Danzo." Hokage stated with a grim expression. "We do not have any concrete evidence that they are planning anything. Right now, we have no actions to move against the Uchiha. And didn't you say something about Fugaku Uchiha, the leader of the Clan being the one to talk about the murdeous intent of Ryouta Uchiha?"

Danzo still wore a frown as he locked eyes with the old Hokage.

"You say that, yet look at what happened with young Ryouta Uchiha. If one of their own didn't mind killing another, what makes you so sure that they aren't going to turn against Konoha? Even you have to see that their actions are becoming more suspicious over the years. And this child, Ryouta Uchiha. Can he really be trusted? The Sharingan will corrupt the child, and if he is as strong as here-say says he is, then when he grows up, he will become a serious threat to the village. There is even talks about an Uchiha-"

"Then, what do you have me do?" The Hokage cut off Danzo, bending his neck to the side. "Execute Ryouta Uchiha? From the way you word your sentences, it is as if you do not trust the child and see him as a major threat to Konoha. Would you have me murder Ryouta on here-say Danzo?"

The Hokage questioned, his rage becoming more and more apparent.

Danzo merely shook his head.

"No, I don't believe that's the answer. Young Uchiha is talented, very talented indeed. Such talent cannot be wasted on death. However, it can't also be used against us in Konoha. Hiruzen, we also have a special program for certain youths that are talented, those with exceptional skills and abilities like young Uchiha."

"A special program...?" The Hokage wondered aloud, before his eyes shot open in realization. "You couldn't possibly be talking about Root could you?"

The Hokage was taken back by Danzo's proposal, unsure of what to think about it. While he could see the benefits, he was also firmly against such a move, since Shisui wouldn't want that to happen, as far as Hiruzen was concerned at least.

"Root?"

Homura questioned, believing it to be a good option.

"It could be a good strategic move, Hiruzen."

Koharu agreed, seeing the benefits of having an Uchiha in the Root program.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking. By having young Ryouta Uchiha in the Root program, we have some insurance that at least one Uchiha remains loyal to Konoha and also have someone of such a good line of Uchiha on our side." Danzo stated, then bowed his head, hiding his evil smirk. " _We could also do with a set of those Sharingan eyes of his...especially if they're like...his Onii-sama's._ "

He thought maliciously, his mind on the young Uchiha.

Hiruzen, hearing the words of the council felt disgusted by their words, and gently shook his head in refusal.

"No, Ryouta wont be joining Root, as only his legal guardian can say if he does or not, and if I know Shisui, then I know that he wouldn't want Ryouta to go into the Root program. He would want Ryouta to continue his studies at the Academy just like him beforehand and then allow what Ryouta chooses to be as a Ninja. If that was to join Root, or to become an Anbu or a Jonin, would be up to him, as long as he applies himself and progresses at the rate that he is progressing at right now."

Danzo, not liking that answer, tried to persuade Hiruzen.

"Hiruzen, while you're the Hokage and I acknowledge that, I must insist that young Uchiha joins Root." Danzo ordered/asked with a sinister undertone. "He has natural skills that could benefit Konoha, and as such, we need an Uchiha who isn't tainted by war or anger. A pure Uchiha who would do anything to protect the village over his own clan, and that's what we have with Ryouta. He's at a good age, six years old being an age where he isn't good nor evil. And with the right training, he could become one of the elite within a few years, a strong force for Konoha to use. To me, that's a very good proposal. And if you aren't willing to ask Shisui and see reason, I will do so myself."

Hiruzen's eyes turned dark when he heard Danzo's speech, and stood up.

"I said no, Danzo. Respect my decision. Young Ryouta Uchiha wont be joining Root. Shisui Uchiha wont allow it, and I respect his decision, and I have taken into account everything you have said. Also, it is my belief that he will thrive within the Academy as well. He's also the top of his class right now, along with Satsuki Uchiha. From the very words of Shisui and Itachi, the reason they both are progressing as fast as they are is because of one another. If I was to split them apart, they might not progress to the level that we want to see."

"So, by your words, if Satsuki Uchiha and Ryouta Uchiha are put together, then they would become some of the best Shinobi by the time they are...lets say 12?"

Danzo asked the question with a raised eyebrow, which Hiruzen rejected with a shake of his head.

"If you're suggesting both be placed on the Root program, then I would have to reject that again. Like I previously stated, the reason why they thrive is because they are in the Academy. They are surrounded with children their own age. Ryouta and Satsuki are happy together within the Academy, even Iruka has commented that they work the best together and they have the best scores, because they are together and push one another, and also support one another. While they don't interact with others, it is apparent that they thrive in an environment that isn't...full of training and seriousness. They might be future Shinobi, but they are still children, and children deserve to be children as long as they can, especially children that suffer tragedy, and unwanted hate."

His statement was about the two Uchiha, but he couldn't help but think of Naruto as well as he spoke the last part, and the three knew that he was also speaking about Naruto, yet they didn't even consider him as anything but a nuisance. His only real benefit to the village being the Kyuubi within him, and even that was a shady area at best.

Danzo wore a bitter expression as if he had eaten a bug.

" _If I can't get my hands on Shisui and those precious eyes...and if Ryouta has the same abilities once he awakens it...there has to be away for him to unlock it...but how would that occur...? I need to make sure that child taps into his hidden potential for the good of Konoha...maybe even taming the Kyuubi brat as well...Sharingan at the age of six is rare...and then taming that Kyuubi brat...all could go according to my plans...now I need those eyes to be awakened..._ "

Danzo's inner sinister thoughts about Ryouta were then interrupted as Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"Now, if there's nothing to discuss, I have some work to be dealing with right now so if you could leave." Hiruzen said with a normal voice, but then his expression darkened. "Also Danzo, what I said about Ryouta and Satsuki Uchiha stands. Those two aren't to be approached about anything to do with Root. Dismissed."

Homura and Koharu got up and left without incident, although their thoughts were against what Hiruzen said about the two Uchiha, especially the male Uchiha.

However Danzo still stared at Hiruzen.

"Hiruzen, the Uchiha are still a problem. We have to deal with them eventually. Even for a peace lover like you, you cannot deny that there are serious threats to the village like that of the Uchiha. If they're serious, we could lose quite a lot of our forces. The Uchiha are powerful, and their eyes are the most dangerous, even more so if they have awakened the second stage of their famed Sharingan."

Danzo expressed 'concern' for the village, secretly thinking about the Sharingan, and its untapped potential and what it could do for him personally.

"If and when the time comes, appropriate measures will be taken." Said Hiruzen to the happiness of Danzo, but Hiruzen wasn't finished. "However, I am still looking for a peaceful solution to the problem. No blood should be shed if it can be helped. Some of the Uchiha are also innocent, like Ryouta and Satsuki Uchiha. Even the one called Mikoto Uchiha is innocent, and we can already trust Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. The untrustworthy Uchiha can still be reasoned with Danzo. I have faith that there is a peaceful solution to this problem, and you should also hold out hope as well."

Danzo closed his eyes, and calmly exited the Hokage's office.

Hokage Hiruzen took a deep, untrusting breath while thinking about Danzo.

"I've got to make sure that the Uchiha are safe from their narrow-mindedness...at least the innocent Uchiha. Danzo, just what are you planning to do with the Uchiha?"

After saying his suspicions out loud, Hiruzen got back to his usual work.

Outside of the Hokage's office, Danzo was grinding his teeth together angrily. He would've thrown his cane around due to his anger being at the extreme, but he was still out in the open, and he had to keep up appearances.

" _Damn old fool is going to be the death of this village. Holding out hope those barbarians can be reasoned with, then they shouldn't even have their eyes to begin with. He doesn't see the potential that I see within that Uchiha. I have to make sure that he becomes apart of Root...at the very least becomes strong enough to control that brat, Naruto Uzumaki. Even if I have to draft that other Uchiha into Root as well or threaten her someday, I will do it. Ryouta, as well as those beautifully powerful potential eyes, will be under my control. I wont let Hiruzen ruin this village with his weak ideology. Ryouta Uchiha...you're mine._ "

Danzo released a breath and walked away from the Hokage's office.

* * *

 **With Ryouta and Satsuki...**

"N-No Satsuki-chan. I'm not styling my hair like that. You'll just have to find another willing participant."

"Come on, it will make you look unique. No one else has hair like it, so why don't you show me it just this once? Please, I want you to have your hair like this, you'll look really cool."

"E-Even if you say that, I don't think that it looks right. I mean, at the back, the hair doesn't look...right. It looks fluffy rather than how I usually have it. Maybe it is for the best that I don't have hair like that."

"Don't say things like that. If there's enough gel, you can style your hair in anyway that you see fit. Especially if it is for someone like me. Just do this little thing for me Ryou, and I would be happy."

"W-Well, you know that I care about you and all but..."

"Then, why don't you do this for me? It would make me happy Ryou, and you like me being happy, right? I like it when you're happy, so you must reciprocate those feelings as well, yes?"

In a certain hospital room, Satsuki and Ryouta were arguing.

The argument was about how to style Ryouta's hair.

Satsuki thought that he could do with a change, since he always just lets his hair do whatever it does when he wakes up.

Ryouta didn't see the need for a change. His hair didn't get in the way when he was fighting or training or anything to do with being a Ninja. It was always at the back, out of the way of his heyes, so it wasn't obstructing his vision in the slightest.

But Satsuki wasn't happy about that, and wants him to style his hair the way that she envisioned herself having if she was a male, but she wasn't a male, and she wouldn't look good with that particular hair style, so she has decided to make Ryouta style his hair the way that she wants it.

Ryouta on the other hand isn't as keen as she is, seeing it as an annoyance, especially when he is still recuperating within his hospital bed. He was still injured after all, his fathers wounds still evident on his body. While he was on the mend, he was by far no means able to do much for himself. Even eating was a chore for him, since he couldn't even raise his good arm that high, and when he could, his body would wreck with pain.

But rather than let it show, he merely just smiled as best as he could, not wanting to worry the people around him, especially Satsuki who was the most worried for him, next to Shisui of course.

"T-To be honest, I don't really care if you're happy or not when it concerns things like this. When my hair looks like a ducks butt, I am not very happy at all. Satsuki-chan, I really do like you and I want you to be happy, but this isn't the one that I want. I just know people are going to call me 'duck butt hair' or something."

Ryouta replied as he brushed off her attempts at messing with his hair.

Satsuki though wasn't deterred and went behind him, brushing his slightly long bangs behind his ears.

"It doesn't look like a ducks butt. It looks pretty badass, if I do say so myself." She said with a prideful voice, pulling on Ryouta's left bang to force it behind his ear. "Just trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong before Ryou?"

Ryouta frowned, but couldn't think of a time where she had steered him wrong in the past.

"No...I can't think of anytime that you have." He admitted, wincing when he moved his still broken hand. "I just...think that it really does look like a ducks butt..." Satsuki-chan pouted, knowing that it is Ryouta's weakness, but he didn't quit and shook his head in refusal. "E-Even if you say and do that Satsuki-chan, I can't say that I am..."

Satsuki gave a small sigh and hugged him from behind, causing him to blush. Usually, she wasn't so fond of doing things like this, but recently, she decided that life was too short, especially after what happened to Ryouta, she has decided to allow herself to be slightly more free, even if it is only with her desires to show more affection, yet she still wanted to maintain her 'cool' attitude, so she only displayed affection when they were alone together.

"Ryou...please allow me to style your hair anyway that I want...I'll do, almost, anything that you want me to do if I can style your hair the way that I want. Trust me now Ryou, I wouldn't make you look bad."

Ryouta's young mind became slightly confused, since he didn't believe that she had anything that he wanted.

"Eh...what could you do for me that I couldn't do myself?"

"There's a number of things." Satsuki nuzzled the left side of his face with her own face, causing his red face to dive deeper into the redness that he didn't want his face to delve into. "Did you know, there's a number of things that girls can do for boys that they couldn't do themselves?"

"W-What are those things?"

He questioned with a stutter like an infamous Hyuga.

Satsuki slightly smiled and hugged Ryouta around his neck slightly more tighter, taking in his warmth which made her feel warm in her chest.

"There's things...I don't know much about it. Although, there is one thing I know about Ryou, do you know what that is?" Ryouta gave a shrugging shoulder approach to her question, only making Satsuki give a slight grin. "How about if I..." Satsuki, surprising Ryouta, gave his cheek a kiss, something that made both of them flush, an innocent smile spreading on both of their faces. "...Never mind, I already did what I wanted."

"Y-You can't suddenly do something like that..." Ryouta blushed a deep crimson, in embarrassment. "W-Why would you even do something like that...?"

He asked, feeling more and more embarrassed about Satsuki glomping him with her body.

But Satsuki merely tilted her head in a bewildered manner.

"I don't get it. What did I do exactly? I only showed you that I liked kissing your cheek. It isn't like you hate it, right?"

That question brought Ryouta to a standstill, so to speak.

He had to admit, that he did like the feeling of Satsuki's lips against his cheek. He didn't know why, only that it brought comfort and happiness to his being. Being a boy, he still didn't quite understand many things about the opposite sex, but he couldn't say that he hated it.

"W-Well...there's a difference to liking it and..."

He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"What difference?" Satsuki begged for an answer, repeating her previous action of kissing his cheek, making Ryouta try and retreat away, unsure of how to feel, but Satsuki's hold on him didn't allow for movement to occur. "Tell me, what difference does it make to our...to our friendship? As Aniki would say, we're friends that are very close and sometimes share innocent kisses on the cheek...which I have yet to actually receive from you..."

Satsuki pouted, thinking about how she was the one to display affection as opposed to him. But still knew that it would take Ryouta time to start doing things like she has been doing as her mother has said "Girls develop faster than boys when it regards feelings." although she couldn't say without a shadow of a doubt that she had feelings for him. She just knew that she would hate it if someone was to take Ryouta away from her.

"Y-Yes, close." He again stutter like the infamous Hyuga, avoiding the pout that she was giving, turning to face Satsuki who wore a face similar to his own, flushing. "Y-You haven't been to the Academy since I've been in here, and I've been awake for a few days now...Satsuki-chan, that's like two weeks, you're going to fall behind."

Satsuki adopted a slight smile as she shifted her body so she was sat on his lap, something neither minded, all the while still having her arms around his neck, only difference is her hands being connected at the back of his neck, rather than resting on his chest.

"I don't really care about that." She honestly stated as she gazed into his eyes. "I know that it sounds stupid, but I don't like going without you. Besides, it isn't like we're going to fall that far behind, we were already ahead of the others anyway so even if we fall behind, we'll still catch up pretty easily."

Stating the truth with a confident smile on her face, Ryouta couldn't deny her words.

It was true, they were ahead of the others. They were just naturally gifted in the ways of the Shinobi, and their teamwork only proved to be instrumental for the progression of the other. Even some of the more complicated tasks proved to be something they both felt comfortable with doing, Taijutsu training being one, and even Ninjutsu. They hadn't had to perform high ones yet considering their status as children, but they still were able to perform basic hand signs, with Ryouta progressing slightly ahead with using the Fire Release recently, something Satsuki was slightly envious of, but didn't mind too much since the circumstances behind him learning it wasn't what she wanted for herself either.

"Even if that's the case." He started, giving a slightly stern face. "You can't always spend your time with me. Your parents would be displeased with you being here all of the time."

He spoke more about Fugaku than Mikoto, knowing full well what that man thought about him. He knew Mikoto would be fine with it, as long as Satsuki doesn't fall far behind, yet Fugaku didn't see it like that, and only wanted Satsuki to achieve what Itachi achieved at the Academy.

Satsuki knew who he was referring too when he said 'parents' because like him, she also knew that Fugaku didn't approve of their friendship, due to him sharing slightly similar views to Ryouta's father. Yet, she also knew that she couldn't say anything against her father, due to him being the head of the Uchiha Clan, but if the need arose, she would speak out against him.

"I already said that I don't care about things like that. Even if Otou-san was against it, I still would come here. I don't care what he thinks about me being here." She said with confidence, moving closer and closer towards Ryouta's face. "Right now, being a Ninja is the last thing on my mind. What is right now, is you..." She said the truth, then looked at his hair. "...And of course your hair as well. Now, let me style your hair, and I will make it worth your while."

Acting as cute as she possibly could, attempting to appeal to Ryouta's affections for her, she put on a pouty face, toppled with an innocent puppy dog look, which made Ryouta's body heat up.

" _W-Why does that face even effect me?_ " He wondered in his mind, unconsciously moving forward towards such a face. "Y-You said you would do anything for me, didn't you Satsuki-chan?"

"Within reason of course."

She confirmed with a single nod. Seeing that, Ryouta bit his bottom lip, and rested his head on her shoulder, something that didn't go amiss by the female Uchiha. As she felt his hot breath on her neck, her body was becoming more and more warm, her eyes fluttering around when he unintentionally brushed his lips against her neck, a single little moan escaping her lips without her authority.

"Then...you have to get me my favourite food. I wont settle for anything less, Satsuki-chan."

Satsuki sighed, not the favour she had in mind, only nodding reluctantly.

"Alright, you win." She affirmed herself, pushing his head off her shoulder with a reluctant sigh. "If I can style your hair, then I will go and get you what you love more than anything in this world."

Ryouta gave a small upside down frown, and sighed in resignation.

"Alright, Satsuki-chan. Just this one day, you can style my hair like that. But I don't know why you even care about what my hair looks like. I mean, it's my hair. Wouldn't you care more about your own hair?"

He wondered as Satsuki smirked in victory, grinning as she grabbed the gel from the bag she had prepared beforehand.

"It's because I want you to wear it like that, just to see if it is what I envisioned you to be like." She replied, tucking one of his bangs behind his ear. "Now stay still while I fix your hair."

"Yeah yeah, Satsuki-chan. I'm at your mercy."

He spoke indifferently as she got to work.

As she worked on his hair, Ryouta just sat there, knowing full well that he couldn't do anything, even if he wanted to. If he could move like he usually could, he would've been against it even more. But Satsuki showed a determination that she rarely shows for anything other than Ninja training, so he thought he would just give into what she wanted, for now.

"By the way Satsuki-chan, when I get back to the Academy, I am thinking about asking Uzumaki-san if we could be friends since he did leave a card and all."

That statement made Satsuki stop her activities, and she looked slightly taken back by it.

"W...Why would you want to be friends with Uzumaki?"

She questioned as she resumed her previous work.

"Dunno, to be honest. You know that I've been watching him for awhile now, and I just wanted to know why he makes me feel...strange within my chest. I'm telling you, there's something buried within that boy...and until I know what it is, I just can't let it go. Besides, wont it be nice to have more friends?"

" _I only need you._ " She thought sadly to herself, then plucked one hair off his head. "Yeah, I guess. Although, don't let him make you fall behind. He's such a slacker...and I've heard that he pranks unnecessarily."

Satsuki said with a slight annoyed tone, running her fingers through his hair softly.

"Yeah...I suppose. But maybe he's got reasons to do that. I heard that he's an orphan...perhaps he only wants attention or something? Who knows what he is thinking about. Anyway, I just wanted to say that to you now, so I don't freak you out when I start talking to him the next time we see him."

Satsuki didn't reply, and just continued messing with his hair.

Ryouta sensed something was wrong with Satsuki, so he moved his neck, so they were facing one another.

"What is it Satsuki-chan? Is it because I want to be friends with Uzumaki-san? Don't you want other friends besides me?"

"Not really. If I did or didn't, it wouldn't matter to me much. I've gotten you as a friend, and we're as close as close could be..."

"So there's nothing to worry about." He assured her, and lightly petted her head. "I'll let Satsuki-chan sleep in my bed tonight, if that's what she wants? I know Satsuki-chan likes using my shirt as a sucker in the middle of the night."

Ryouta said to the embarrassment of Satsuki.

She would admit that she does do it, but she doesn't know why she does it. It isn't like she likes the taste of his shirt, and she couldn't say anything about the feeling of his shirt, since they aren't the softest materials. Yet, even with knowing that, each night they are together, she always has her head on his chest, and makes sure that he has an arm around her. She just liked the feeling of his closeness at night.

"D-Don't mention such things when anyone else is around Ryou...or at all. I don't know why I keep doing it..."

"Maybe it's because you sleep on my chest?" He guessed, Satsuki shaking her head with a slight blush. "Then, I don't know why you do it. As long as you don't eat me next haha~"

Ryouta gave a small laugh which made Satsuki roll her eyes.

"Even if you say things like that, I can't help but imagine you eating me." She said with an innocent face. "Anyway, your hair is looking as I envisioned. I don't know why, but I think that you look quite nice with hair like this. It exposes your face a little more, instead of having it all covered by your hair."

"Ah...if you say so." He spoke indifferently, then winced as his muscles tensed and pain into his body. "Damn it..."

He complained quietly, but enough for Satsuki to hear.

"Whats wrong Ryou? Are you in pain?" She asked with concern, forgetting her task of doing his hair. "I'm sorry, I've been selfish when you should be resting. I'll stop and let you get some rest."

"Mmmm, just a little pain Satsuki-chan. I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I need to get stronger after all, Satsuki-chan. It's fine if you want to continue on with whatever it is that you're doing with my hair...which looks like a ducks butt..."

Ryouta gave a pouty face like a child, feeling unable to escape his situation.

Satsuki gave a concerned look, before hugging him from behind and nuzzled his neck again.

"That's okay, since ducks are cute as well. So they must have cute...n-never mind." She gained a sheepish face. "Just stay still, and we'll get through this as soon as possible. Trust me, it is a trial for me as well...your hair is knotty."

"Sorry~" He stuck out his tongue. "I sometimes curl my hair when I'm bored. It isn't my fault. It's just a habit that I have, and before you say, I am not going to stop curling my hair, as I like doing it."

He spoke with a prideful voice, a face to match.

Satsuki sweatdropped, and faced away, kneading his hair with her fingers.

"If that's what you say." She turned back, and pulled on his hair lightly. "You're also going to have stop doing that. It isn't very...Ninja like." She forced the words out as she gingerly caressed his hair. "But I have to admit that for someone who has spent eight days in a coma like sleep and been barely able to move for the extra days since then, you don't have much bad hair. It's quite soft actually."

She praised, feeling the softness with her fingers, surprise filling her features.

"Why thank you." He retorted, and leaned back into her chest without thinking with a whine. "I'm sorry Satsuki-chan, can I lie down? My back is really killing me at the moment."

Satsuki jumped back and gently rested him on the bed.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry. Just sleep, and I will continue playing with your hair."

"Playing?" He repeated suspiciously. "I thought you were styling my hair, not playing with it."

"It's the same thing." She replied with a slight annoyance in her voice. "Now sleep, as I continue with my playing, styling...you get the point Ryou. Now sleep and allow me to work my magic, so to speak."

She laughed softly, and Ryouta merely rolled his eyes as he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him within seconds, despite Satsuki continuing her pulling of his hair to 'make it right' in her eyes.

Unbeknownst to the two, a figure outside the window watched them with hawk eyes, before smirking to themselves and leaving the area, satisfied with what they saw within the two Uchiha.

* * *

 **Later...**

"I told you Satsuki-chan, it looks like a ducks butt!" Ryouta complained, looking at his hair in the mirror. "I don't know why you like this hair style. Do you have a thing for ducks butts?"

Satsuki felt offended, and lightly bonked him on the head, not wanting to be too heavy handed with him.

"Of course I don't. I just thought it would be good. Hmph, this is the last time I will ever do anything nice for you ever again." She said with an annoyed huff. "Next time, have someone else feed you."

"Mouu, don't be like that." He smirked and attempted to pull her close, but she moved away. Seeing that, he developed a sad face. "I didn't mean it Satsuki-chan...but even you have to admit that it looks like a ducks behind. Can I ask why you like it exactly? Is there something about the hair style that you like?"

"I just think that it is cool." She affirmed herself, and sat next to him on the bed. "Anyway, Aniki and Shisui-san should be here soon, along with Okaa-san. She was also bringing some presents for you."

Hearing presents made Ryouta feel giddy inside and he wanted to jump up and down for joy. Yet, with his current body, he couldn't risk jumping up and down like he wanted to, so he remained calm.

"Pr-Presents? I wonder what presents?"

He asked aloud, not gaining an answer from Satsuki since she didn't know either.

"By the way Ryou, can I ask, what it's like to have the Sharingan?"

She asked with interest.

Since she didn't have the Sharingan, and he did, she wondered what it was like to have it. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was slightly jealous at the fact that he has the Sharingan and she doesn't. Yet, she also acknowledges that the way he got it wasn't the way that she would want to get it.

"To be honest, I've only tested it out once, and it is kind of weird. It's like everything around you becomes a world of colours, more intense colours than the world you see now. When I glanced at you with it, without you knowing of course, I saw that your Chakra was a wonderfully baby blue colour. Shi-nii's Chakra was a dark blue colour with a slight green colour as well. And my vision is enhanced as well. It takes some getting used to from the switch from normal sight to a sight that makes you be able to see things...more clearly. But...you know, there was..."

Ryouta stopped himself, and looked out of the window.

Satsuki took notice of that and moved slightly closer.

"What is it?"

"No...it's nothing. It's just I think I saw someone with a Genjutsu on...it was...weird." He confessed with a soft tone. "There was...an irregularity in the persons Chakra Flow. I asked Shi-nii about it, and he said that indeed that person was trapped in a Genjutsu...later on, he said that it was a test to see if I could see such things, since the person was a willing participant."

"Hmph, so he tricked you huh." She asked with an irked tone. "That sounds like Shisui-san."

"Yeah...it does. I guess that he just wanted to see what I could do with the Sharingan...got to say though, it's annoying to see things at high speeds...moving slowly. It makes me feel like time is stopping..."

"Seems cool to me." She confessed with a slight jealous tone. "By the way, why don't you show me the Sharingan? I've seen Aniki's before, though wouldn't allow me to look for long. I'm curious to see it. Will you please show me?"

Ryouta blinked a couple of times at Satsuki's question before he sent some Chakra to his eyes, activating the Sharingan.

"Here." He opened his eyes fully, Satsuki peering into them with wonder. "Actually, looking at Satsuki-chan's Chakra is quite beautiful." He declared with a blush, producing a blush to appear on the female Uchiha. "So...what do you think Satsuki-chan? Like what you see?"

She gazed at his eyes for a number of seconds, studying them as if they were a window to his soul.

She then retracted her face from his, realizing that their faces were closer than they should be, and stiffened her expression.

"Yeah...they're pretty cool alright. Can't deny that I also want them as well."

She admitted casually, but Ryouta frowned at what she said.

"...You know, if the price of these eyes was what happened that night, I would've rather never awakened them in the first place." He revealed with a depressed voice. "That night was very scary...Satsuki-chan. If at all possible, I don't ever want anything like that to ever happen to you, even if it means awakening the famed power of the Sharingan... Power, doesn't matter if the price is too high. If I could gain power by killing someone innocent, then I wouldn't do it...power isn't everything after all. I'll just become powerful by training and dedication...I'll never let anyone get hurt if I can help it..."

Satsuki listened intently, and mentally agreed with what he said. Power isn't everything, and they both never wanted power at the price of someone else's, or their personal, pain. It wasn't worthy it in their eyes.

"You're right, Ryou. Power doesn't mean pain. Power can be achieved through hard work..." She stated, then dipped her head. "But, it would still be cool to have the Sharingan."

Ryouta noted how Satsuki was slightly distant due to him awakening something that she didn't, even if she knew the reason of why he awakened them, so he casually slipped his hand under the beds covers, and grabbed a single kunai that he has slept with since waking up, having flashbacks to what happened during the dreaded night.

" _This'll work._ "

He thought to himself, as he drew near Satsuki's face, innocence being shown through his smile.

Satsuki raised an eyebrow in suspicion, since Ryouta was showing a far too innocent smile in her opinion.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SATSUKI-CHAN AND DRAIN YOU OF YOUR BLOOD!"

Ryouta drew the kunai from the bed sheets and screamed at Satsuki as he lunged forward menacingly.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She screamed as a response and jumped off the bed, forgetting her training as a Ninja at the unexpected 'attack' of Ryouta's, a frightened gaze within her onyx orbs as she tried to control the fear that she was feeling right now in the sudden change in her friend.

"OOOOOOW! DAMN IT!"

Ryouta screamed as all his muscles at once tensed, and pain shot through his body, dropping the kunai onto the bed.

Satsuki's heart pounded in her chest a couple of times like it was smashing against her ribcage, taking in what she witnessed. She saw Ryouta hunched over in pain on the bed, before her mind drew the conclusions that she should've in the first place.

"Y-You idiot!" She spat and jumped on the bed. "You fricken scared me then!" She confessed as she breathed slightly more heavier than usual. "W-What in the hell were you doing then!?"

She yelled/asked feeling her heart beating very fast in her chest. She took a number of calming breaths as Ryouta laid on the bed, unable to sit up even more.

"I-I'm sorry!" He apologized and whimpered under the harsh gaze of Satsuki. "I was just trying to frighten you...Shi-nii said something about fear triggering the Sharingan...I thought that I was doing you a nice thing..."

Satsuki sharpened her eyes, instilling fear deep within Ryouta.

"So, your answer to me not having the Sharingan is having you come at me with a kunai and frightening me while screaming something about draining my blood?" He gave a sheepish nod, making Satsuki sigh heavily. "You truly are like Shisui-san. Sometimes, you guys are such idiots."

"B-But...I'm your idiot, right?"

He asked with an admittedly cute looking face, to Satsuki at least.

Satsuki's sharp expression was soon dissolved when she saw how fearful he looked of her, and all she did was move closer, and kiss his cheek, something that she secretly wanted to do to explore the possibilities of such endeavours.

"You're always my idiot, you idiot." She smiled and he smiled as well, but then she frowned and got right in his face. "Ever do anything like that again, and even with the Sharingan on your side, you'll regret it, understand me Ryou? You might be named Dragon, but you're going to be a fearful mouse if you ever attempt something like that again."

"I understand Satsuki-sama." He whimpered out and stretched out his hands. "H-Hug..."

He whined liked a puppy, something he knew worked on Satsuki.

Indeed, it worked and she gave in, unable to stay angry at him for long, hugging him but she still wore a frown for his antics earlier on.

"Don't do it again." She threatened with a grin working its way onto her face. When she felt him nod with her head, she relaxed her face. "Right...now hurry up and get out of here so we can train together again."

"Yeah...when I get out, we can train together again."

After that they stayed in an embrace.

However, that didn't last long when the door opened, revealing Shisui coming inside.

"Oh hey..." He began, then noticed Ryouta's hair, and raised a frightful face. "Why on Gods Nations did you murder a duck and put it on your head?"

"W-What are you talking about, Shi-nii?"

Ryouta asked, with Satsuki sharing the same confusion as he did.

Shisui pointed towards the boys head, his hair.

"At the back, there's a ducks butt sticking out of the back of your head, Ryou. It's not very attractive."

Ryouta turned his gaze to Satsuki who frowned at Shisui's words.

"You see Satsuki-chan?"

Ryouta glared but Satsuki didn't pay much attention to his words, thinking about how Shisui unintentionally mocked her hair styling skills.

"That's one person, and he's your Onii-sama. Of course he wont be able to see the greatness of the hair."

Satsuki then turned to Shisui, and was about to ask him a question when Itachi walked in with a slightly bemused looking face, but that soon stopped when he looked at Ryouta's hair, and covered his mouth, covering up a smirk.

"I didn't expect you to skin a ducks butt and wear it as an accessory. I've got to be honest, it isn't what I would consider the best item to have in your hair."

Again Ryouta's eyes turned to Satsuki who again frowned, but at Itachi this time.

"Aniki doesn't see the class that I see." Satsuki attempted to not growl at her brother who also mocked her hair styling skills. "Ryou, don't listen to them. It makes you look amazing, trust me now."

"I don't know..." He gave a suspicious glare. "They both have said similar things..."

"That's because they're both not seeing what I can clearly see. You look good Ryou."

As she said that, a third person entered the room...

It was Mikoto Uchiha who had numerous bags with her, all filled the brim with what Satsuki said she was bringing before, presents.

"Oh, hello Satsuki." She greeted her daughter with a smile, then turned her eyes to Ryouta and gasped once seeing his hair. "Ooh dear, that hat really doesn't look good Ryouta-kun. I mean, the duck butt at the back isn't the best. I wouldn't recommend going out with that on."

She confessed to the irk of Satsuki, and the annoyance of Ryouta.

"It's not a ducks butt!" Satsuki released her anger, and pouted adorable. "I-It is something that looks good on him! You all don't have any sense at all! Ryou, you believe in my skills don't you?"

She begged him for an answer, as Ryouta scratched the back of his head.

" _How do I tell her no...?_ " He asked himself, then adopted a smile, thinking of the perfect way to spin this. "Y-You see Satsuki-chan, while I love it of course, others don't see what we see. Your skills are quite amazing Satsuki-chan."

Satsuki wore a proud smile and gently caressed his cheek with her lips, igniting thoughts within the three adults in the room.

" _They're getting married~ They're getting married~ It's the only outcome~ God, I bet their children would be cute, since they both are cute at this age, and no doubt will become handsome and beautiful in the future._ "

Shisui grinned as he thought about his future nieces and nephews.

" _Ryou, and Satsuki really are close huh. Well, I can't deny they do look nice together. Maybe Shisui is right after all. They might be getting together in the future._ "

Itachi thought with a happy smile on his face, something rarely on the male Uchiha.

" _Ryouta-kun and Satsuki huh. I can see them getting together, as long as Fugaku-san doesn't step in the way...nah, I will make sure that he doesn't interfere with their budding relationship, they deserve to be happy._ "

Mikoto thought with a smile for the two, but frowned when she thought about her husband interfering, something she was determined to not allow happen while she was around.

"I knew you would see sense Ryou." Satsuki beamed with a childlike innocence. "Now...oops."

She realized that she kissed his cheek in front of her mother, brother and Shisui, someone she was close to like a brother, and her eyes opened very wide as a small blush spread across her face, burying said face into Ryouta's chest.

Mikoto moved forward, ignoring her daughters agonizing (for her) plight, and made her way to Ryouta.

"Ryouta-kun, how are you feeling?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay thank you very much for visiting."

He replied with a slight stutter, which soon disappeared when he saw the bags, and gave them a long hard stare that would make most people uncomfortable, yet made Mikoto smile softly.

"Dear, are you wondering what I've got in my bags here?"

Mikoto questioned as Shisui and Itachi sat down together, talking in hushed whispers, but wasn't anything really important.

"Y-Yes!" He gave an energetic reply, and subconsciously moved which made him wince again, something Mikoto caught and wore a worried expression. "I...I was told that you were bringing presents..."

He admitted with a sheepish smile, something Mikoto gave a soft chuckle too.

"That's right. Since one of my favourite people in the world was brutally injured, I couldn't just stay at home and just do my usual duties. I have been shopping, and asked for Shisui-sans opinions on what has been happening with you personally so I could get the best for Ryouta-kun." She said happily, but her thoughts were that of sadness. " _I can't believe Fugaku-san actually said that harming this child was the right thing to do...how could he even be so cruel...? At least Satsuki has picked a lovely boy to start liking...something I never could..._ "

She gave a bitter thought about her husband, but decided to not think about it anymore, so the others don't catch on to her sudden change.

Ryouta glanced at the bag, and then at Mikoto before giving a slight grin.

"S-So, what's in the bags Mikoto-san?"

"Ara, you're such an impatient boy, aren't you?" She teased, Ryouta nodding like a child in return. "Alright alright. I wont keep you any longer than I have been. Here, there's a number of things for you..."

Mikoto handed the bags to Ryouta, who's eyes lit up like the child he is, rummaging around the best he could, being mindful as to not hit Satsuki with the presents he got as she is still clinging to his chest.

The presents he got included scrolls with various styles of fighting inside, some new kunai and shuriken and even some books on different Chakra Natures. All in all, these presents where the ones that Ryouta loved more than anything. Usually, children wouldn't care about these types of things, but for the Ninja in training like Ryouta, he was happy to receive these gifts.

"Thank you for the presents Mikoto-san! You really are best!" He said gleefully. " _I don't know what you see in Fugaku-san. He doesn't even treat you with respect._ " He thought about the times that he had seen them argue, before adopting a bright smile. "You're really nice to get me these Mikoto-san! I have to repay you somehow!"

"Hehe, that's okay sweety. You don't have to do anything for me." She waved off the notion, and lightly stroked the back of his head, feeling the fluffy feeling akin to a ducks feathers, something Satsuki made possible somehow. "Duck butt hair. It really isn't the most attractive Ryouta-kun."

She spoke absentmindedly, which made both Satsuki and Ryouta give mock tears, for different reasons. Mikoto having realized what she said only laughed awkwardly.

"Ooh man! That's a good one Mikoto-san! Yeah, it really wont draw in the girls Ryou!" .

Shisui rolled on the floor laughing his head off, Itachi sweat dropping at the other males antics, only to be secretly happy with the atmosphere within the room but knew that it wouldn't last forever.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Sakura and Ino...**

"Didn't I tell ya, Sakura. I said that he would be into girls with long hair. I always thought this to be the case, since Satsuki-san seems to have hair longer than most, and he's pretty attached to her."

Ino boasted as she walked towards the hospital with her friend Sakura.

Ino and Sakura have been coming to the hospital everyday since they heard about Ryouta and what happened. Of course they don't know the full extent of what happened that night, they only know that his father tried to kill him, and they held a degree of sympathy for him.

While neither ever had to deal with something as traumatic as that, they also understood that it wasn't good to be alone when something like that happens. That's why they have decided to take it upon themselves to come to the hospital and cheer up Ryouta, and secretly become closer to him, even if the other thinks the other isn't that way inclined towards Ryouta.

"Y-Yes, that's why I am going to grow my hair out a little more." Sakura smiled softly, running a hand through her slightly long hair. "B-But, wasn't it kind of Uchiha-san to say that we could visit Ryouta-kun whenever he was better?"

"Yeah~" Ino smiled. "He's quite the cool guy, that Onii-sama. If he was around our age, then we could have two Uchiha for the price of one! Just think what two male Uchiha would be like, especially brothers, hehehe~"

Ino gave a perverted laugh, something beyond her years, imagining something that she shouldn't be imagining at her age.

Upon hearing that, steam came out of Sakura's ears, thinking about two Uchiha after her personally...

 _Sakura's imagination..._

" _Hey Sakura-chan! We should totally go on a date sometime!" A child version of Shisui exclaimed with a gleeful face. "Ya know, I would totally treat you to anything that you want~ We could even end up sharing our first kiss together~"_

" _N-No..." A more nervous than reality version of Ryouta shook his head, his eyes slightly teary. "O-Onii-san can't take Sakura-san...S-Sakura-san belongs to me...y-you can't have her all to yourself...I-I want to lose my first kiss with Sakura-san...and not Ino-san...you can have Ino-san...not my Angel Sakura-san..."_

 _The young Shisui wrapped an arm around his little brother, and smirked._

" _I wouldn't do that to you Ryou~ We'll of course share Sakura-chan together! And I don't want Ino, I want Sakura along with you. Since she is our Princess after all, we have to share the lovely pink haired beauty. After all, she's our woman and no one touches our pink haired beautiful Princess~"_

 _The sky Ryouta nodded as he hugged his elder brother with a flushing face._

" _I-I knew that Nii-chan wouldn't take Sakura-san away from me...w-we should s-show Sakura-san h-how much we really love her...we are...we are in love with Sakura-san after all...she should be aware of our feelings for her..."_

" _Yeah...we should let her know, and let her feel our love for her." Young Shisui grinned, and licked his lips at imaginary Sakura. "You'd like that right, Sakura-hime?"_

 _The shy looking Ryouta walked closer to imaginary Sakura, and casually wrapped his arms around said girl, causing said girl to flush healthily._

" _W-We could all be friends...boyfriends for Sakura-hime...who is my Angel...please say that we can love you Sakura-hime..."_

 _Sakura imagination end..._

"Yes! Please show me both of you!"

By accident, she exclaimed out loud what she wanted to happen and steam came faster and faster out of her ears, warranting a worried look from her blonde companion.

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

Ino gave a concerned face, touching her forehead with her left hand, her right hand occupied with flowers.

"H-Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at Ino, then remembered what she did, blushing with embarrassment. "Y-Yeah...I'm good...I was just thinking about..." Sakura quickly searched her brain for anything she could think of, and said the first thought that came to her mind. "I was thinking about eating cheese off a lambs face!"

The instant she said it, she slapped herself in the face and felt stupid by saying that.

Ino took a number of steps back, afraid for her friend's mentality.

" _She's losing it alright. Who in their right mind would eat cheese off a lambs face...who in their right mind would eat cheese in the first place?_ " Ino thought with a sweatdrop. "A-Ah, I see! Y-Yeah, I often think about things like that as well! I have even tried eating salmon off a birds face!"

Ino lied, attempting to make her friend feel better about the sudden outburst she had.

This time Sakura was the one who gave Ino a wary look, as Inner Sakura decided to voice her opinion.

" _This chicks mental Shannaro! She wants to eat cheese of a lambs face! And she's eaten off birds faces! At least we have the excuse of imagining the ultimate two types of boyfriends for our weird exclamations! Time to call the hospital...wait, we're going there anyway! We should book her in to the psych ward Shannaro!_ "

Sakura mentally chided her inner self, but couldn't help wondering if she was right. Was Ino really nuts? That's a question Sakura, and Inner Sakura, didn't have the answers too, and if they really wanted the answers, then they were the ones that needed the help.

"A-Anyway Ino-chan, are you going to like...erm, do you think we will get the chance to see Ryouta-kun today?"

Sakura asked, attempting to change the subject.

"I sure do hope so." Ino mumbled, a unsure feeling building up in her. "It's been a few days...so I guess he must be feeling better...but he hasn't been up to visitors...hopefully today is the day that we can see him...and finally introduce ourselves to him."

She added at the end, wanting to finally meet him probably.

While they have briefly exchanged words, their biggest being the day that Ryouta was ironically put into hospital, they hadn't actually told him their names, to from their perspective, they are practically strangers to Ryouta, and vise versa. If they didn't speak, no love would be lost, but they wanted to change that, so he knew that they actually existed and hopefully something a little more.

"Hmmmm, we've never had the chance Ino-chan." Sakura gave an explanation as they neared the hospital. "Ryouta-kun is always surrounded by the other girls, who...look like they scare him."

"No doubt, they're a bunch of idiots." Ino expressed her annoyance at the idiot girls. "I mean, okay. They might like him, but they go all the wrong way about it. Screaming "I LOVE YOU RYOU-SAMA!" is not the way to get a man, in this case boy, to notice you. It's just stupid fangirl stuff. I bet they aren't even interested in being Shinobi, only attending the Academy since Ryou-kun goes there."

Ino stated the 'wrong' way to get a boy, even though she wasn't confident on how to bag herself a man. And what she thought about the fangirls that are spreading like wildfire.

"I agree...n-not that I want Ryouta-kun to notice me or anything!"

Sakura quickly defended, Ino doing the same.

"Y-Yeah, I don't want him to want me like that either! I-I'm just saying that IF a girl wanted a guy like that, then they should go about it differently than the way that they are doing it right now."

"R-Right...like you said, if a girl wanted a boy...that's the wrong way to go about it." Sakura stated, then looked towards the hospital, seeing someone familiar there, and frowned. "Ino-chan, that boy...ugh, Uzumaki is there again."

Ino casually glanced towards the hospital, and saw Naruto standing at the front of the door, seemingly having a dilemma about something and then looked at Sakura for answers, which she didn't have.

She begrudgingly cast her eyes towards said Uzumaki again to look for some kind of clue as to why he was there, taking in his appearance but not gaining any answers, before turning back to Sakura.

"Why's he there?" She asked her friend who shrugged. "Wasn't he there yesterday? And the day before as well? I don't get it, it isn't like he knows anyone at the hospital, right Sakura?"

"Maybe he does." She took a guess, trying to come up with a plausible explanation as to why Naruto was there. "I mean, why else would he be here? There's no other reason to be at a hospital, unless you're either visiting, or in the hospital yourself, unless you work there that is, and I doubt Uzumaki works here. I don't know what to do Ino-chan..."

Sakura wore an unsure expression, but Ino pointed at her.

"You need to stop being so shy. We have a right to enter the hospital if we want to. Even if Uzumaki is there, that hasn't gotten anything to do with us. We're here for Ryou-kun, not Uzumaki...besides, he's already got someone looking for him~"

Ino noted with a giggle, pointing to the left of the entire hospital.

Looking to where she pointed, Sakura saw that Hinata was standing behind the large building, looking at Naruto with a blush forever adorning her cheeks. Said girl also had a bag with her, but the contents remained unknown to the two girls.

"Y-Yeah, it does appear so...Hinata-san is the one that has a crush on Uzumaki, right?"

"Yeah, she's all over Uzumaki. It's kind of obvious that she has a crush on Uzumaki and then if you don't at least acknowledge that then you're as blind as a bat. I saw her notebook once, when she dropped it in front of me, and saw her name and Uzumaki's name written inside of a heart. I thought it was so cute, even if Uzumaki isn't someone on my favourites list." Ino giggled as Hinata flushed from far away, as if hearing what Ino was saying. "I'd help her with Uzumaki, since she isn't after...well, after someone I know, but I don't know how to relate to her. While you might be shy...she's shy to the extreme and sometimes just appears to switch off, especially when Uzumaki is around. She's very hard to talk to."

"Yes. She's really hard to talk with but she's a really nice person...and I hope she gets Uzumaki..." She said with a smile. " _Then that means there's one less competition for Ryouta-kun's heart._ " She thought with a bemused smile, then latched onto Ino. "W-We should go inside the hospital now, the time to see the patients should be starting now."

She spoke with confidence, memorizing the times that they're allowed to see patients in the hospital the last time she was here, so she knew when she could come and had to leave.

"Right! Lets go!"

Nodding at one another, both Ino and Sakura walked forward, holding the others hand. When they neared Naruto, they hoped that he wouldn't notice them, so they could slip through without incident, but luck wasn't on their side, as Naruto turned towards them, and upon seeing Sakura, he became slightly giddy.

"Yo Sakura-chan!" He dashed over to the annoyance of Sakura. "Why ya here at the hospital? Visiting someone?"

Sakura sighed, trying her best to remain calm as Ino looked between the two, an idea hatching in her head.

"A...Ah, erm...well...yes...I'm visiting someone...y-you are also?"

She asked, trying to be friendly.

"Yeah...no...maybe. I dunno. Possibly."

Sakura raised her eyebrows in confusion as Ino slipped her hand from Sakura's discreetly, Ino eyeing the hospital door.

"How do you not know if you've come to see someone or not?" She asked as he neared, her backing off at the sudden intrusion to her personal space. "If you don't know if you are here to see someone, why are you here in the first place? It doesn't make sense to me."

Sakura questioned with confusion.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"To be honest, I want to see someone, but I don't know if I should go in or not. I'm not sure if I'm allowed in."

He confessed to the pinkette who by now didn't notice Ino's slowly disappearing form, heading into the hospital.

"You're not sure if you're allowed in or not? Why would that be?"

She questioned with more confusion.

She couldn't understand why Naruto wouldn't be allowed in the hospital. Sure, he was loud and had a tendency to shout a lot about becoming Hokage and she has noticed that people avoid him like the plague sometimes, but that didn't lead her to any answers as to why he wouldn't be allowed in.

"Yeah! It's confusing sometimes! Anyway, I wanna go and see him, but maybe I should wait until he's out of the hospital." He sighed, unsure of what to do, but then looked directly at Sakura, an idea coming to the blonde. "Say Sakura-chan! Wanna go on a date with me!?"

Sakura blinked at the question, before it hit her what he had said.

"N-No!" She rejected and pushed him away lightly as Ino disappeared from view with a grin on her face, leaving behind nothing of her presence. "Sorry, but I don't want to go on a date with you Uzumaki."

"Baaaaaaah~!" Naruto whined. "Come on Sakura-chan, we could go on a fun date together! We could eat ramen!"

"I don't like ramen."

She semi lied, trying to dissuade Naruto from further asking her out on a date.

It wasn't her favourite, but she didn't despise the dish. But for this instance, she didn't mind lying if she could avoid going on a date with Naruto, something that she didn't want to do since she simply didn't feel anything like that towards him.

Naruto however continued on with his attempt to gain the pink haired girls affections, to the growing frustration of said girl, and secret frustration of the spying Hyuga member.

"B-But, you have to like ramen! It is the best in the universe! Especially the ones you get at Ichiraku's! They make the best!"

"Sorry, but even if it is the best, I don't like it." Again, she tried to dissuade him from his advances on her. "Ramen has always been...something that I don't like. Maybe in the future I will...just not now. Besides, I have to go and see someone in the hospital, so I am busy. Yeah...I've got to see someone in the hopsital who was involved with...some badness and now he's injured...today hopefully is the day that we can finally see him, right Ino-chan?"

She tried her best to not sound above him and act like the others do, knowing a certain someone would disapprove of such things, yet she was finding it hard to not unleash what she really wanted to say and asked Ino, who she didn't know was there, and didn't care that she didn't hear an answer at this moment in time.

"Oh, maybe after you've seen your friend or whatever we could maybe get some ramen then!"

Sakura mentally slapped herself in the face, and tried her best not to scream.

" _He doesn't take the hint._ " She thought, her hands shaking with a quiet rage. " _I've even said that I don't want ramen or like it, yet he keeps trying to take me to a ramen shop...can't he see that I'm not interested? Why can't he see it? It isn't like I emit this aura that says "I'm single and ready to mingle!" or whatever...and I don't want to be mean and tell him to get lost...since I know Ryouta-kun wouldn't like me to do something like that...even if I want to do it right now._ "

" _Shannaro! He's really pushing his luck! We need to bag Ryouta-kun soon or Uzumaki will continue his advances! Or we have to get him with Hinata-san as soon as possible! We can't let this tyranny continue!_ "

Inner Sakura decided to voice her thoughts on the matter, real Sakura sort of agreeing for a change. Then, Sakura got an idea, and decided to try her luck with it, after she took a single glance at the spying Hyuga, facing the blonde with the best smile she could muster, something that made Naruto blush slightly.

"N-No, I don't want to go on a date, Uzumaki. You understand, right? It's just...my likes and dislikes are...how to say this...erm...we aren't really compatible..."

"Eh? We aren't? Since when?"

Naruto dumbly asked Sakura who tried her best not to cry.

"Y-You know...we're different. Like fire and ice, and other things that don't go together."

"Am I the fire or ice in that Sakura-chan?"

" _Don't kill him, don't kill him...murder is wrong in Konoha...I can't kill him..._ "

Sakura mentally told herself over and over again.

But then she put a hand to her chin, coming up with a different plan of attack.

"Eeh, maybe you should ask Hinata-san that...yeah, got and ask Hinata-san about the date thing. I'm sure that she would love to take you up on such a thing." Said Sakura as a pleasing smile appeared on her face, hiding her thoughts. " _If he goes for Hinata-san, then that would take care of two birds with one stone. Hinata-san wouldn't come for Ryouta-kun and Uzumaki wont ask me on dates all the time. It's a win-win situation._ "

" _Shannaro! You...couldn't of said it better myself! Now, we also have to get little pig on Team Uzumaki so Team Ryouta-kun is for our taking only!_ "

Sakura nodded at her inner self's words secretly, gauging Naruto's reaction.

Naruto cocked his head to the side with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Why would I ask Hinata that? Yeah, she's a cool girl, and kind of weird..."

Hinata smiled and frowned at the same time hearing that from her location, but decided to be happy that he noticed her at all.

"S-She might be weird, but that doesn't mean she isn't nice. You should get to know her, right Ino-chan?" Sakura asked her friend, only for no response to come. "I said, shouldn't he go and ask Hinata-san on a date Ino-chan?" Again she asked, but no response came to her. "Ino-chan, don't you want Uzumaki to go with Hinata-san?" This time Sakura turned to Ino, only for Ino to not be there anymore, greatly shocking the girl. "I-Ino-chan?! W-Where did she go?!"

Sakura frantically looked around for Ino, but couldn't find her anywhere. No matter where she looked, Sakura couldn't find her friend, more dark thoughts being drawn to her mind.

As she searched, Naruto tapped her on the shoulder, gaining her attention.

"W-What is it? I have to find Ino-chan."

Naruto's finger went towards the hospital.

"Yeah...I think she went into the hospit-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sakura screamed, cutting off Naruto, knowing where he was going with it. "She's gone for him! Damn it little pig!" She exclaimed, not caring that she just referred to Ino as 'little pig' as she turned to the hospital and started running at a fast pace. "Got to goooooooooooooooooo!"

Sakura ran into the hospital without waiting for Naruto's reply who was just left there standing in the dust, alone...or so he thought. Hinata was still there, starring at him with a gushing face, yet Naruto wouldn't know since Hinata got more and more skilled at being stealthy.

"Eh...guess she needed to go." He mused to himself, glancing at the hospital before shaking his head. "I'll catch him when he comes out of the hospital. Gotta give the guy respect for surviving a skilled Ninja's attack. Gotta learn his secrets so I can become the greatest Hokage!"

With that, Naruto turned and walked away, deciding to check up on the person when they're out of the hospital.

Hinata left her hiding spot, and glanced towards the hospital.

" _I wonder who Naruto-kun wants to see?_ " She asked herself mentally. " _I think Ryouta-san is in the hospital right now...but I haven't ever seen them talk before...so why would Naruto-kun want to see Ryouta-san? Or is it someone else entirely?_ "

She took one more look at the hospital before going after Naruto, secretly of course.

* * *

Back with Sakura, she was running through the corridors as fast as her little legs could carry her. She bypassed normal people and attempted to get towards Ryouta's room before Ino did. Something about Ino being there before her irked her more than she would care to admit.

Rushing up a number of flights of stairs, she arrived on the fourth floor, the floor Ryouta was on, and rushed towards the room. To most, Sakura just looked like a pink blur. For a little girl, Sakura was surprisingly fast when she wanted to get somewhere that she really wanted to go.

Rushing through the corridor, she finally caught sight of Ino casually walking towards Ryouta's room with her present for him.

"Finally caught her." She wheezed quietly. "C-Cant let her get to Ryouta-kun first...she'll get with him before me...can't have that happening...it wouldn't be fair...on me..."

Ino, blissfully unaware of Sakura's approaching form, broke out into a smile thinking about finally being able to see Ryouta for the first time in ages, and hopefully will be able to speak to him fully.

" _I knew ditching Sakura with Uzumaki would work in my benefit. Although if Satsuki is there, does that mean I wont be able to speak with Ryou-kun? Uuh, this is going to be difficult. I have to make sure that I can get him on his own somehow._ "

Ino continued walking, greeting people as she walked past them.

Sakura on the other hand was racing down the corridor, a maniacal grin on her face.

" _She's really going for Ryouta-kun without me! I thought that we had a unspoken agreement that we wouldn't pursue him without the other being around!_ "

Sakura starred daggers into the back of Ino's head, pushing herself politely past people that are walking in front of her.

Ino however remained ignorant of the fact that Sakura was chasing after her, her hand clutching the flowers she had in her hand tightly.

" _I know that it's kind of a girly present, but that's the only thing I could think of bring someone in the hospital._ " Ino confessed to herself, looking at the multitude of flowers within her grasp. " _Then there's the fact that I feel slightly guilty by trying to invade the personal space...since his Otou-san did try and kill him and all...I just want to show that he can talk to other people, besides Satsuki that is. Although it will be difficult getting past her...sometimes you just have to be persistent._ "

Ino mused to herself, her thoughts going back and forth from Ryouta to the flowers back to Ryouta again.

"Ino-chan!" Ino was brought out of her thoughts, and stopped in her tracks as she turned around, seeing Sakura coming and mentally sighing. "Wait for me!"

Ino chose to stand still, not to hurt the pinkette's feelings and remained stationary while she catched up.

" _She would catch up, wouldn't she? She can't let me have anytime alone with Ryou-kun._ "

Ino thought childishly, not holding any real resentment for the girl.

When she did catch up, Sakura panted and hunched her body over.

"W-Where did you go? Y-You left me with Uzumaki...why?"

Seeing Sakura's face, all sweaty and in a shape that she wasn't used to seeing, she couldn't help but nearly laugh at the girl, but somehow she was able to withhold a laugh.

Ino struggled to keep a straight face as she answers.

"Ah...w-well, I thought you and he wanted some private time together? Did I perhaps misread the situation? It seemed like you were getting close with Uzumaki." She said with a smile. " _And away from Ryou-kun._ "

She added in her head, before adopting an 'innocent' smile.

"Y-Yes you did read it wrong!" Sakura pointed a finger at her friend. "Please don't leave me with him again. He kept asking me about dating and ramen and said something about Hinata-san being weird and then it all went black..."

As Sakura was freaking out lightly, Ino folded her arms and looked behind her.

"Ugh, sorry for leaving. I just wanted to get to Ryou-kun before Satsuki did...unless she's already there then this is pointless..." She mumbled the last bit to herself, then regained her usual cheerfulness, facing her pink haired friend. "Lets go together then Sakura!"

"Yeah!"

Together, the two girls rushed towards the room, secretly hoping that Satsuki wasn't there. While they didn't have many opinions on the girl, they both knew that if Satsuki was there, it would be difficult to speak with Ryouta. Yet they didn't allow that to set them back, and bolted for the door as fast as their little legs could take them.

When making it to the door, they looked one another, to see who would knock on the door. Sakura tried it first, before retracting her hand due to the nervousness she was feeling. While Ino was slightly more confident, she couldn't escape the butterfly feeling that was filling her stomach right now.

" _W-Whatever, I'm doing it._ "

Ino thought with a confidence that Sakura didn't possess.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ino knocked rather loudly and waited with Sakura for the door to be answered, which happened seconds later, Satsuki appearing at the door while wearing a small frown on her face.

"Can I help you?"

Satsuki released a groan and showed a disinterested face, something the other two girls noted and both frowned as well.

"Ah, we've come to see Ryou-kun, right Sakura?"

Asking the pink haired girl, she gave a timid nod.

"T-That's right...it's been a few days...is he up to visitors?"

Sakura posed a query for the raven haired girl who continued to show a frown.

"He isn't here."

Both Ino and Sakura wore a suspicious gaze at Satsuki's answer.

"He isn't here?" Ino parroted, Satsuki nodding as an answer. "Then, he has to be at home right? If that's the case, then why are you here?"

"Y-Yes, Ino-chan's right. Wouldn't you be with Ryouta-kun if that was the case?"

Sakura stated further to Ino's words.

Satsuki however wore a indifferent face.

"I am just collecting his things, then I am heading home myself."

The girls were unconvinced by Satsuki, knowing full well that she has lied to them in the past when it concerns Ryouta's location, something they didn't understand as to why she would do something like that.

But as they mulled it over in their minds, a small familiar cough came from the room, the girls becoming more and more suspicious.

"So..." Ino began, collecting her thoughts. "If he's gone, what was that coughing then?"

"Are you hiding Ryouta-kun in there?"

Sakura accused Satsuki who folded her arms in frustration.

"Even if I am, it's nothing to do with you. You're going to have to leave now."

Satsuki spoke with a slightly annoyed tone, Ino and Sakura giving pouts in return.

"I think we should be allowed in there, Satsuki-san."

Sakura surprisingly grumbled out, Ino agreeing with her pink haired friends words.

Satsuki though put a hand to her chin, before shaking her head.

"No, you'll have to leave." She whispered softly, which made the other two raise their eyebrows. "He isn't up to visitors, and is asleep right now. You'll have to come back another time."

Ino furrowed her brows suspiciously, knowing full well that Satsuki wasn't the telling the truth. She couldn't explain it, but something inside of her said that Satsuki was lying right now, and she had a few guesses as to why she was lying as well. Besides, she had already just lied about him being there, so another lie wasn't out of the Uchiha's reach.

Sakura also had the same look Ino had, being just as suspicious of the raven haired girl.

"Really?" Ino accused. "Here I thought Uchiha-san said that Ryou-kun would be up for visitors today."

"Well, Shisui-san said that yesterday, and now things have changed. Ryou is in pain, so he can't see anyone today."

Satsuki countered, continuing to scowl cutely, attempting to hide her slight jealousy of the girls that are coming for Ryouta.

Ino didn't believe her and walked forward with Sakura.

"Alright, say I believe you. I would like to ask Uchiha-san myself, if that's fine with you?"

"He isn't here." She shot back with a slight glare. "You'll just have to come back tomorrow sometime, and see if Ryou is up to visitors then."

"B-But." Sakura interjected into the conversation. "W-We were told that we would be able to see Ryouta-kun today...can't we at least leave our presents for him?"

Satsuki turned her eyes towards Sakura, who backed away when she saw the girls unforgiving eyes.

"You can leave them with me-"

"Satsuki-chan!" A familiar voice called from the room. "Who's at the door?"

Satsuki's face dropped and she gained an embarrassed face as she cocked her head back into the room, Ino's and Sakura's faces turned to annoyance when they recognized the voice.

"Oh, it's no one. Don't worry Ryou." She soothed gently, then turned back to the girls with the same unforgiving eyes that she showed beforehand. "L-Like I said, no visitors, so please leave before anything else can happen."

"No, we wont leave." Ino sharpened her eyes. "He sounds fine to me. He even sounds better than the last time we heard him. So you lied to us? Twice I might add."

"That's not very nice Satsuki-san. You shouldn't lie about such things."

Sakura added, becoming displeased with the Uchiha's attempts to get rid of them.

"Even if I did lie, Ryou still isn't up to seeing fangirls like you, so leave quickly and I wont have to say anything that I am withholding right now."

Satsuki quickly defended the best she could, offending the two girls.

"Excuse me?" Ino retorted. "Did you just compare me to one of those idiot fangirls? Really? They're the nutty ones, and I'm not even nuts! Neither is Sakura! We are actually people with feelings, you know?"

"S-She's right." Sakura came back into the conversation, showing more of a braver side. "We aren't like those idiots thank you very much. We're future Ninja of Konoha, and we're going to be great Kunoichi so please allow us through!"

Ino was slightly taken back by Sakura's new attitude, and smiled to see her progression.

"Even if you say that, you still look like fangirls to me." Satsuki accused, and turned her back on the girls. "Now I have to take care of Ryou. Come back another-"

"Satsuki-san~" Shisui appeared at the door from within the room, and picked up Satsuki from the back of her shirt. "You aren't trying to deter these girls from entering are you?"

"U-Unhand me Shisui-san!" Satsuki attempted to escape the mans grasp, but wasn't able to so she tried reasoning with him instead. "I was just thinking about Ryou and his condition. He can't be put through much stress by these girls."

Ino and Sakura were shocked by the accusation that they would cause Ryouta stress, while Shisui rolled his eyes, secretly glad that Satsuki was slightly possessive of his little brother as in his mind, it would make things more 'interesting' when the time came.

"Oh, you're such a jokester Satsuki-san~" Shisui sang and glanced at the waiting girls. "Ino-san, Sakura-san. You girls sure are persistent aren't you? Coming everyday yet not getting anywhere due to various reasons. Gotta give ya points for persistence." They both recoiled with flushing faces, only making Shisui gain a catlike smile. "Come inside, Ryou is alright to see people today."

"A-Are you sure?"

Sakura queried from Shisui who nodded with a bright smile.

"Sure! He's great! Don't you worry about him! He's recovering nicely!"

"Great!" Ino exclaimed, grabbing Sakura's hand. "Time to see Ryou-kun Sakura! Nervous?"

"N-No, I'm okay thanks Ino-chan."

Sakura said, Inner Sakura standing behind her thrusting her fists out.

" _Shannaro! It's time to get Ryouta-kun to be ours and make sure little pig wont get him!_ "

When Inner Sakura said that, Shisui's eyes lightly opened and glanced at the direction that Inner Sakura was in wondering who 'little pig' was, before shaking off the notion that there was another Sakura there.

"Then come in girls!"

Shisui invited the girls in, which they took full advantage of, entering without a second thought on the matter.

They walked into the room, and looked around, taking note of Satsuki being able to escape Shisui somehow and rushed towards the bed. Following their line of sight, what appeared before their eyes was...Ryouta who was on the bed, giving a timid smile as Satsuki jumped on the bed, and silently got in next to him, giving scrutinizing eyes towards the two new females as she placed her head on the boys chest to their ire's.

They continued looking around, only to see that the room was vacant besides Shisui-san who stood to the side out of the way, only for him to have a transient smile on his face.

Their faces then went to Ryouta again, and they both blushed and gasped at the same time.

The blushing was due to the sight of Ryouta acknowledging their presence, yet also gasped when they saw his extensive injuries.

" _W-Wow, to think that he went through all of that and he can still smile like that...damn, and here I thought he would be depressed. But, I've clearly underestimated the positive mental attitude that he has. Actually, it's better to have a positive outlook on this than a negative one._ "

Ino took note of Ryouta's positive smile, which only made her like him even more.

" _So...he really did fight against his Otou-san...and he still looks good...he must be a really strong Ninja to survive...I wonder what else he could do with such stamina...ehehe..._ "

Sakura mused to herself as her blush became deeper.

Ryouta looked towards the two girls, unsure of how to start off the conversation, but then put on a caring smile.

"Erm...you girls are Sakura-san and Ino-san?" They both blushed and nodded as he pointed to the girls as he said their names making sure he got the correct ones, blushing even more when they heard him using their first name as opposed to their family names. "I...I just wanted to say thank you for the cards, flowers and everything else you've given me. I don't deserve such things from kind people like yourselves, but I am grateful to both of you for all of your gifts. It really does make me feel happy."

Ino and Sakura blushed again, and went to speak, but were unable to, since this is the first time they've actually had Ryouta speak to them directly. For them, it was something that was getting more and more difficult, realizing that he's really such a nice person, even thanking them for something trivial in their eyes.

All the way that was happening, Satsuki had a displeased face on, looking between the two girls and Ryouta, subconsciously hugging him tighter and pushing more of her body against his, something that didn't escape Ryouta's attention.

" _I've got to make sure that these girls don't get too close to him._ "

Satsuki mulled it over within her mind, trying to find away to make the girls become less interested in Ryouta as she slid her hand across his chest, something the girls noticed and glared for.

At the same time Satsuki was displeased with the situation, Shisui wore a fat smile on his face, noticing the air of tension between the two girls and Satsuki, grinning at the possibility that these girls would become future partners for his little brother.

The silence filled the room for a few seconds, before Ino stepped forward, scratching the back of her head.

"It isn't like you have to thank us for being human Ryou-kun." She began with a small smile. "I mean, isn't it only natural to worry about a classmate?" She stated, then held down a slight blush. " _Especially one as cute as Ryou-kun~ Is it so bad that I want to give him a cuddle?_ "

"Ino-chan is right...what happened to you shouldn't of happened...it was quite horrific to hear about, never mind experience like you did."

Sakura spoke with an honest tone in her voice, something that took Ryouta back slightly.

"Yeah...but it's in the past now." Ryouta sighed, not wanting to talk about what happened that night. "A-Anyway, you tried speaking to me in class right? Something about going to the park after school?"

They both had surprised faces, shocked that he remembered something so minor like that.

"Yeah, that's right." Sakura nodded at Ino's statement. "Seems silly now, thinking about it."

She admitted with an embarrassed face.

Ryouta shook his head at her answer.

"No, it isn't silly. I quite like the park actually..." He spoke with a kind smile and an honest face, relaxing the girls somewhat. "As long as dreaded fangirls don't come after me." He muttered to himself, quiet enough for only Satsuki to hear who frowned at the thought of fangirls after Ryouta. "Eeh, maybe when I'm better, we could...go to the park together sometime?"

He offered the girls, causing them to be taken back in surprise, something that has been happening since they entered the room.

"Y-You mean that, Ryouta-kun?" Sakura questioned while leaning forward expectedly. "Y...You wouldn't mind doing something...together with Ino-chan and I..." She asked, before glancing at Satsuki. "A-And of course Satsuki-san as well could come."

" _As long as she doesn't try and put us off Ryou-kun again._ "

Ino thought bitterly, grazing the side of her face with her hand to push a bang out of her eye.

"Of course!" Ryouta beamed. "It would be...fun to talk with people my age. We could get to know one another better...and I also still need to thank you for coming by everyday..."

"Y-You knew that huh..."

Ino wondered, already knowing the answer.

Ryouta confirmed her suspicions with a slight nod.

"Yes...until today, I've been...uugh, indisposed and unable to see people. I felt bad since you came everyday and all..."

"N-No! Don't feel bad!" Sakura commanded slightly. "We didn't have anything else to do anyway."

She tried showing her 'cool' side to Ryou hoping he would notice her over Ino.

"Like she said, we didn't have anything to do anyway, and we always like making new friends."

Ino added with a cute little smile on her face.

"Hehe, you're really sweet, both of you. But since you came everyday and didn't get any results of your adventures here and brought me presents, I have to make sure that you're repaid for such a thing. Sorry...but that's just who I am."

As the girls were unsure of what to say, Shisui appeared behind them, resting hands on their shoulders.

"Haha, once my Otouto gets something in his head, he wont let it go. You might as well let him treat you kindly as he wont let it go." He then got close to their ears, and whispered only they could hear. "Oh, his favourite desert is chocolate chip cookies and chocolate ice cream, just a little heads up."

Shisui grinned and moved away from their faces as the girls mulled it over in their minds, before walking closer to the bed.

"I just realized, we haven't been properly introduced huh." Ino stuck out her hand for Ryouta to take. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, and this girl is-"

"Hey Ino-chan, I can do it myself." Sakura interrupted and overlapped her hand with Ino's. "I'm Sakura Haruno, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Ryou looked at the girls, looking at Ino and Sakura for any hints of an ulterior motive, like some fangirls he knew, but when he didn't see anything, he placed his good hand on top of theirs, and showed a bright smile.

"Pleasure is all mine, Sakura-san, Ino-san. The names Ryouta Uchiha, just call me Ryou." He spoke more to Sakura at the last part rather than Ino, already picking up how she spoke his name. "I hope that we can be good friends in the future, and fellow Shinobi as well."

""Yes!""

Ino and Sakura answered with happiness.

Shisui, overlooking the girls and Ryou interacting with one another, smiled softly to himself.

" _This is why...if Fugaku and the others decide to move...friendships like this will be ruined...I have to make sure that the Uchiha don't spoil friendships and love like this. Even if I have to use my Mangekyou against them all._ " He looked towards Ryouta, and lowered his head. " _Don't worry Ryou, I'll make sure that they're stopped, so you can keep smiling. Your smile...is the most important to me after all._ "

As he thought that, Ryou looked from the girls, to his Onii-sama, as if sensing something and gained a slight smile for his elder brother, which he returned in spades.

* * *

 **End chapter! So, this chapter had Danzo make his disgusting appearance, and is already interested in Ryouta's eyes, and their potential. Just what kind of potential do his eyes have? It will all be revealed in time~**

 **Then some more bonding between Satsuki and Ryouta, with Satsuki making Ryouta's hair look similar to canon Sasuke's and as expected, it didn't suit him...but someone else was spying on them...was it Danzo, or someone else that's interested in Ryouta or Satsuki? It's going to be heating up soon anyway.**

 **Also more Ino and Sakura who have now officially been introduced to Ryou! More interactions with them two to come soon together, and separately. Also Naruto and Ryou will be meeting dead soon, getting into trouble and whatnot.**

 **For the harem...he's got a good few from Konoha now, but I realized I hadn't thought about the other nations as well so I've been thinking about girls from other nations as well Kurotsuchi coming to mind among others, and I thought it would be cool if there was a girl from each nation. Eeh, since there's nothing else to say...until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem) (WIP).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; Actually, Kin was used as a sacrifice to bring back one of the Hokage (can't remember which one) and Tayuya was killed by Temari I believe. But yeah, I will think about them!**

 **Biscione; Ah, it certainly would be an interesting route to take alright. And yeah, I guess it would be interesting in Sound as well. Oh, those three are your fav villains huh. Orochimaru will...well, that's a surprise. And yeah, it would be kind of cool, but I dont really know much about his (hers?) son. And cool yeah, I'll give it a think.**

 **War sage; Thanks! You'll have to see what they think about the Sharingan. Wow, that's a good list, there are some cool girls there.**

 **Cloud4012; Thanks! And yeah, I thought that was good hehe~ Yeah...that's going to be, something alright. Those three are quite the good choices as well.**

 **Anime PJ; Pretty much, haha~ Just thought I had to after watching a certain episode of Naruto. Yeah, those two are going to be getting more screen time than they did in the actual story, especially Ino. Yeah, when first watching the series, she wasn't my favourite but she's grown on me. Hehe...those two are going to have an interesting meeting alright.**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, I could give him something like that. Ah, I'm in the middle of the game myself, and like it a lot. Yeah, I gave it a look, and it was pretty cool. Cool suggestions!**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and yeah he's gonna be out of the hospital now. Yeah, that could be a possibility, for Fu to join. Thanks for the suggestions, and yeah I guess you're right. As for Hanabi, you'll have to wait and see hehe~ She'll be...an interesting character to say the least.**

 **Nexus the Ice dragon king; Hehe, you'll have to wait and see what happens with Shisui and his eyes. Eventually though, Ryouta and Danzo will...have an altercation.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup! They've been introduced to one another! But yeah...seems like Satsuki-chan wants to keep Ryou all to herself...hehe, just think when the other girls come into play. Yeah, thought it would be a bit of fun, before what happens soon...the dark times. Yeah, I have a good idea about what to do with that. Yeah, possibly for those two. Those are all great choices!**

 **Harem Master123; Yeah, they had some good bonding alright. Yup, she's in it alright, and her and Ryou are...well, I wont spoil it just yet. As always cool suggestions, and yeah, if I was to add them, I would have to make sure that they don't get captured.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; I had to look up who that was hehe~ And yeah, she does need some love.**

 **Guest 1; Hmmm, dunno. Maybe he'll have his own nindo. Yeah, he's going to meet Hanabi before the Academy, before she joins the Academy that is.**

 **Ragna; That's a pretty good list right there. And yeah, that would be an interesting, and funny, thing to see.**

 **Guest 2; Those two are pretty cool!**

 **Guest 3; Oh, I didn't know about that. Sounds pretty nice. Yeah, a Hyuga would be a perfect medic, and Hanabi does fit the bill in my eyes at least anyway. Wow, she's really popular huh. Hehe, I can see Ryou doing that as well if his curiosity was peaked and it would be nice to see.**

 **Neonlight01; That actually sounds like a pretty good power to have, and it could be something that is used, but still would have the usual drawbacks of normal abilities of the Mangekyou. Hehe, I can see that though, since he is who he is.**

 **Lightwave; That he has, that he has. That crazy guy surely is after poor Ryou. Hehe, maybe something like that could happen. You'll have to wait and see what happens between Shisui and Danzo. Yeah, maybe you're right. And yeah, he is quite the feminine looking guy, at first I thought it was a girl hehe. Hmmm, Tsunami could be a good choice as well. Funny you should say that since I was thinking something like that for Gaara.**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Those are good suggestions, his affinity is fire and...haven't decided yet. Maybe wind or earth or something, but that doesn't mean he is going to be limited to those types. Shisui...I can't say right now, would be spoilers. Hmmmmm, that's a good question...who is going to train him to become stronger...his eyes are going to be unique alright like other Mangekyou Sharingan's are. Hehe, maybe that's the case, maybe it isn't...it might happen, is all I can say right now.**

 **AlphaOmega; True enough, he really doesn't like Ryouta, ad if he was alive by the time it happens, he wouldn't be too thrilled about his wife being with him either. As for what they think, some thoughts are shared at the beginning of this chapter. Hehe, yeah! Ino and Sakura got some screen time as well as Satsuki showing a jealous side. Yeah, he's got some caring friends, and some weird fangirl stalkers. Yeah, that could be a possibility~**

 **MonsterPhantom; Sorry, but Naruto has to be male in this story, since it has been established already, but that doesn't mean I wont make a story with fem Naruto in the future. But Gaara is in it, and she'll make it unique, as will the others. And thank you for saying that.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, I've thought about doing a story like that, although I haven't decided on what kind of story I would do. And yeah, the same for Sword Art Online. I haven't gotten a good base for a story yet, but I'm always open to ideas. And cool suggestions!**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, or maybe Pakura herself hehe~ Hmm, that's also a good idea. And damn, Shizune is really gaining popularity huh, didn't expect that.**

 **With those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Dark intents and warm welcomes**

 **With the Fugaku and Mikoto...**

Within a certain hidden area of the Uchiha District, many Uchiha gathered. Males, and females alike from the Clan gathered.

One Fugaku Uchiha was sat at the front of all of the other Uchiha, his wife to his side.

Many members gathered, even ones that weren't apart of Fugaku's secret plan, even if they were aware of it and were against it. Innocent members of the Uchiha Clan also gathered on the request of Fugaku, who had something important to say, but no one, save for the more sinister Uchiha, Fugaku's trusted comrades, knew what that was.

But despite this being a meeting, Itachi and Shisui weren't present, something that didn't go amiss by Mikoto Uchiha herself.

" _Why aren't Itachi or Shisui-san here?_ " She asked herself, glancing around the entire secret base of the Uchiha Clan meeting place. " _I think Itachi is on a mission right now which would explain the absence, but Shisui-san should still be in the village, looking after Ryouta-kun...so, why isn't he here, with Ryouta-kun? Satsuki is most likely with Ryouta-kun as well...but for Shisui-san to not be here...something is wrong._ "

Mikoto had a sinking feeling that something was wrong. She noted that several Uchiha looked confused as to why they were here, but more of the closer ones to her husband had stoic faces on, something Mikoto knew all too well.

As time went on, more and more Uchiha wondered what this was about, something Fugaku hadn't revealed to the majority of the Clan, in fear that either Shisui or Itachi would've heard about it, and stopped the meeting. He wasn't stupid, Fugaku Uchiha. He knew that Shisui was stronger than he was, and he has suspected that his son was also exceptionally stronger than he was as well, so to not incur their wrath, he decided that telling them would result in serious injury to him or possible near death, or even death, as he was about to discuss someone very personal to the former, and someone the latter acknowledged because of the former.

Fugaku looked around, seeing some of his trusted colleagues and friends. He also noted Mikoto had a face that was less than he had expected. He had expected that she would be supporting him in whatever he was doing, as in his eyes, that's what a wife does. Yet right now, she didn't show the former support that she had been until recently.

" _Must be because of that little brat Ryouta. She's always been on that child's side since day one...must be because of his Okaa-san._ "

He thought to himself, gauging Mikoto's posture and attitude. He noticed lately that she had become slightly more distant. Although he had a number of guesses, he didn't want to be right, that the very idea that she would support a 'cursed brat' like Ryouta was too painful for him.

After shrugging off that notion, he opened his mouth and showed a disgruntled smirk,

"Everyone, your attention please. I've called this meeting to discuss a certain Uchiha." Fugaku began, his tone evenly monotone, his eyes half closed. "This Uchiha is presently one of the children of the Uchiha Clan, and also one that used an Elemental Jutsu, as well as awakening the Sharingan."

As soon as he said that, Mikoto, and a couple of others who knew what Fugaku was talking about and didn't like the attitude he used, sharpened their eyes at the leader of the clan.

" _Just what does this have to do with Ryouta-kun? It isn't a secret that he doesn't like Ryouta-kun, but to call a meeting about the child...doesn't make any sense to me. He hasn't done anything...so why are we here right now?_ "

Mikoto deeply thought about it, but she couldn't come to any conclusions. As far as she was concerned, there wasn't anything to talk about when it came to Ryouta-kun. The only thing she could think of concerned the Sharingan, and that was hardly any reason to call a meeting like this, with many Uchiha present.

"Who is this Uchiha?"

A random Uchiha who didn't really know of Ryouta asked their leader who furrowed his eyebrows.

"The one known as Ryouta Uchiha. It isn't a secret by now that boy should be...rather, he was close to death." Mikoto didn't like how Fugaku worded his sentence, feeling like there was more he wanted to say, or was holding back. But Fugaku continued regardless. "The one to do it was his own Otou-sama, our trusted friend."

" _Trusted friend my ass..._ "

Mikoto thought bitterly as she recalled all the times she had heard this 'trusted friend' talk about his sons in a despicable manner.

"Yes...so he is dead. I can't believe that he has really departed."

A female member of the Uchiha Clan said sadly as she thought about the 'kind' elderly male Uchiha, as Fugaku nodded seriously at the woman, and the entire populace present.

"He was murdered in cold blood, that is true. I have seen the corpse myself, and it was a brutal kill. Yet, even if he committed the crime himself, I do not blame Shisui for the act itself."

That made everyone, including Mikoto confused.

" _He...doesn't blame Shisui-san? Who does he blame then? Shisui-san was the one who did the act...something I agree with, yet Fugaku-san is saying that it isn't his fault? Does he blame himself for the actions? He had a chance to stop it...yet, even if I say that, it isn't like I am totally in the right...I wish I could've done more to stop that vicious man from his violent actions._ "

She couldn't understand it herself as she mentally berated herself for her 'failing' Ryou. She had accepted that Fugaku would blame Shisui for it, but now that he's saying that he doesn't blame Shisui. She hadn't prepared for it, and continued to keep wondering what was happening.

"Then who do you blame?"

A young girl asked, around Itachi's age asked with a slight attitude to her voice.

"Izumi? You're speaking out of term?"

The girl known as Izumi sharpened her eyes.

Izumi was a girl with long black hair that reached the middle of her back, and with onyx eyes, she could be considered beautiful by peers of her age. While she was young, she was also sharp minded and was old enough to be allowed to sit in on this discussion, something she had thanked herself for, as she wanted to know what was happening with the Clan recently, and wouldn't rest until she found out what that thing was.

"That's right...is what I want to say. I am sorry Fugaku-sama, but I don't understand why you don't blame Shisui-san for that action. It is true that little Ryouta-san was targeted, and it was Shisui-san in the end who dealt the final blow, but from your words, you're saying that you don't blame Shisui-san? Was someone else there that night?"

"Yes, there was someone else there that night." Everyone gazed at the leader of the Uchiha as he raised a finger. "One cursed little brat was there that night as well, the whole reason this tragic event occurred in the first place, and everyone should know who I am referring to right now."

Mikoto frowned as he said, having a guess at who he was referring too. Most members of the innocent part of the Uchiha Clan knew who he was talking about, and they didn't like how Fugaku would speak about such a person in a hateful manner.

"W-Who is this person Fugaku-san?"

Even though she knew, at least had a very good guess, Mikoto decided to ask this herself, hoping that her thoughts were just that, thoughts. She didn't want them to be a reality, because she knew if they were what she was thinking, she would really become upset.

"You should know, Mikoto." Fugaku spat out hatefully, causing his wife to move back slightly at the side of Fugaku that she didn't like in the slightest. Fugaku then turned back to the others, and opened his mouth wide. "It's Ryouta Uchiha. He is the reason that night happened."

Hearing what he said, Mikoto gasped, and others visibly shook with slight rage with what he said, including Izumi.

"But Fugaku-san-"

"He caused it, Mikoto." Fugaku sharply said, cutting off his wife with a harsh tone. "Thanks to him, two Uchiha are dead, two respected friends and comrades, and some of the strongest Uchiha in this Clan. Yet that little bastard had to come into existence and ruin their lives, and our lives as well. He's a disgrace to the Uchiha Clan."

Mikoto and a number of others couldn't believe what they were hearing, even some of Fugaku's trusted friends thought that Fugaku was expressing unwarranted hate towards an innocent child.

"Fugaku, is it really true that Ryouta Uchiha has gained the Sharingan? I know Shisui and Itachi gained it at a young age, but for Ryouta to have gained it is...quite hard to imagine. Those two were talented, and Ryouta is..."

Another member of the Uchiha Clan asked the middle aged leader of the Clan, as said man himself bowed his head.

"Unfortunately, that is the case." Fugaku spoke to the disgust of Mikoto, and several kinder Uchiha members. "He doesn't deserve the Sharingan after what he put that family through. He, is the reason that our beloved friend has passed, and his wife years earlier. The Sharingan shouldn't have activated for him." He said disgustingly with malice in his voice for Ryouta. " _If I had my way, I would rip those eyes right of his head, that disgrace to the Clan._ "

He added in his thoughts as he casually gazed around the room, keeping Mikoto in his peripheral to see what kind of reaction she would have, and to see if she would stand by him.

Once again, Mikoto couldn't understand why Fugaku hated Ryouta so much. Although she had seen him speak to Ryouta with disrespect, she never saw Ryouta retaliate, as she knew that he was polite to his elders, and only spoke when it was appropriate.

"But Fugaku-san." Mikoto began, collecting herself mentally, preparing for when Fugaku would begin to yell at her, something that has been happening more and more often lately, especially when it concerned a certain child. "He's just a boy, a boy I might add that has done nothing but survive hate from an Otou-san that had wanted nothing to do with him, and hate from people that don't even know how sweet that child is. You can't hate a child for being born. If you do, you're no different to the man that even thought about calling himself 'Otou-san' to Shisui-san and Ryouta-kun."

She said angrily and accusingly towards her husband. When it came to Ryou, she had a soft spot, she wouldn't lie about it. It was well known that she really liked Ryou as a child since he was kind and helped her a lot, even if he didn't realize it himself.

"You see an 'innocent child' Mikoto, as you look at him through an Okaa-sans eyes. Yet, if you take a step back, you'll see the same soulless monster that I see. And while on the subject, Satsuki will no longer be allowed to speak with Ryouta much less be in his company. I do not wish that girl to be in his company anymore, or she'll become cursed as well."

Mikoto couldn't believe what her husband had just said. Denying their child to spend time with another child, a member of their own Clan in fact. She had thought that he would be pleased that another Uchiha had awakened the Sharingan, yet he's saying these degrading and deplorable words against a child, of six no less.

"Over my dead body!" Mikoto snapped to the shock of Fugaku. "Satsuki is our child, and you alone do not get to determine what happens with her. Besides, you're attacking a child, just like 'he' did for no reason other than something out of everyone's control. It was even said that Tsunade-sama, the worlds greatest Medical Ninja, couldn't do anything for 'her'! Satsuki really likes Ryouta-kun, and if you actually took a step back, then you'd see why."

"Why's that then?"

Fugaku snapped his head back towards his wife, angry at how his wife was 'defying him' like this.

"Because he actually treats her with kindness, something that's lost with you. We have another child, Fugaku-san. Itachi is talented yes, but Satsuki is also talented, and unlike you, Ryouta-kun sees that for himself, without anyone saying anything and tells her how great she is, something you've never said to her face. He's a great friend for our daughter, and I wont allow you to split them up. Even if you banish me from the Clan, I wont allow you to split them up. They're children, if you hadn't seen it before."

By now, Mikoto was trembling with rage.

She shook, and while she tried to control it, she couldn't. She was disgusted by how her husband was speaking about Ryouta, and how her husband thought that it was okay to split up two children that are the best of friends, because he didn't like the friend of his child, a child he didn't take much notice of.

And it wasn't just Mikoto who shook with rage. Other members of the Uchiha Clan also felt the same as Mikoto, and while they didn't voice it, they all backed up what Mikoto was saying.

Fugaku growled in frustration at his wife's words.

"You can't speak like that you insolent little..." Before he could continue, he realized where he was, so calmed himself and releases a breath, wearing a face that was befitting a leader of a Clan. "...Mikoto, our daughter might become cursed by the child. Is it any wonder what has happened around him? Just look at what has happened around him. If he isn't cursed, then he's very unlucky."

"He isn't cursed or unlucky!" Mikoto roared, her anger reaching breaking point. "No wonder Ryouta-kun never told any adult as to what he was going through! With adults like you around, how could that child feel safe enough to discuss anything!? The isolation he must've felt, from even his own Clan, the people that you should be able to turn to if no other! Your hate is unwarranted Fugaku-san! You should be praising his ability to survive, not condemn him by saying he is cursed! I hold my tongue with a lot of your decisions, yet this decision I cannot hold myself back any longer! They're children and should be allowed to be together Fugaku-san!"

A number of people nodded to what the wife of Fugaku said in agreement. Like her, they also noticed that Fugaku seemed to have more hate for this child than any other member of the Uchiha Clan.

Truthfully, the Clan actually didn't mind him. They thought he was a polite, kind, respectful child that was also talented, now it being warranted by what he did that night when he almost died. Only few agreed with what Fugaku said, and those few were the ones closest to Fugaku, bar Mikoto of course.

Fugaku himself was taken back by how his wife shouted at him, and didn't like it one bit.

"...You're really going to side with that cursed child over your own husband? The person you've had two children with?"

Fugaku exclaimed with bated breath, awaiting the answer of his wife.

Said wife wore a frown at what her husband said.

"If I have to, then yes." She spoke emotionlessly, adopting a sharp gaze. "I wont allow you to harm a child, Fugaku-san. He's still an Uchiha. You shouldn't be hating him for his birth, you should be loving him for his strength, endurance and kind nature. He, like Shisui-san are what true good natured Uchiha should be. Fugaku-san, you're letting the coup ruin your good soul. As time goes on, I begin to question the nature of this coup. Is it good for the Clan...?"

She asked aloud, and turned her face downwards in sadness.

"And, what would you have me do?" Fugaku glared. "That damn Hokage and the rest of the village are oppressing us. We Uchiha also founded this village, yet everyday, we're oppressed from what we want. If we controlled this damn village, it would strike fear into the hearts of all other villages. We'd be the strongest village in the Nations."

Mikoto couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew of the coup of course, but she didn't think that Fugaku had become someone like this. She was already against the coup, yet now she really was beginning to question the mental state of her husband.

"Fugaku-san..." She could only say that, before moving away from him. " _This isn't the man that I fell in love with...I don't even know who this person is anymore. Hurting a child? The man I fell for wouldn't of even contemplated it...now, he's all for hurting Ryouta-kun...this coup isn't going to work either...even I see that he's pulling at straws right now. I just pray, this ends without any bloodshed...without any need for this stupid coup...but, there's nothing I can do...Fugaku-san is a powerful man...and not just in strength wise...he has most of the Uchiha Clan on his side...even if they agree with me, they wouldn't defy him in fear...I wish there was something I could do._ "

Mikoto bit her lip, and faced away from her husband, unable to look at him much longer. If she had continued looking at her husband, she would have been visibly sick.

"Fugaku-sama, the point of this meeting was to discuss Ryouta Uchiha? So, what is it that you wanted to discuss specifically?"

An elderly Uchiha questioned the leader who was still glaring at his wife.

His gaze lingered on his wife for a number of seconds then turned his attention from his wife, glancing back at the crowd of Uchiha.

"Yes...I often wonder if 'he' was right, about Ryouta." He spoke about the father of Ryouta, everyone picking up on that, and showing horrifying faces. "Thinking about it honestly...I don't think he did much wrong." Gasps resounded throughout the room, even some of Fugaku's more trusted friends also visibly gasped at the words their friend and leader was saying. Yet, he wasn't finished. "Now, I'm not saying that murdering him was the best option. But...a little torture wouldn't of gone amiss."

The words he spoke made everyone go wide eyed. The most of all was Mikoto herself, who felt extremely disgusted by what her husband was saying. She even shook visibly, causing even the chair she was sat on was shaking due to her shaking.

"What are you saying Fugaku-sama?"

One Uchiha asked loudly, another agreeing with a nod of their head.

"You couldn't be thinking about hurting the child?"

"He's an innocent Fugaku-sama. You can't do something like that."

"He's already suffered enough, hasn't he? You can't say things like that."

"Fugaku-sama you aren't serious about this are you?"

More and more members of the Clan were firmly against what Fugaku had said, and found his words disgusting. The things he came out with were more shocking than the time he had mentioned the coup.

It wasn't a secret that some where against it, and some just didn't agree with his actions at all. Yet, right now, while some reluctantly agreed with the coup, nearly all Uchiha agreed that turning against a child was immorally wrong and couldn't bring themselves to think the way that their leader was, becoming more and more suspicious of his mental health.

Yet, Fugaku narrowed his eyes.

"You all, do not understand. That child is disobedient. I never said I would murder the child, that would be too far. But, a simple discipline act wouldn't be amiss, would it? I would also like your support on this. Shisui is a very powerful Ninja, stronger than I. if I have the backing of the entire Clan then..."

"You don't have my support. To hurt a child, is simply unforgivable. A member of our own Clan no less. He hasn't done anything wrong Fugaku-sama. I'm sorry, but you can't hurt a child of our own Clan, no matter personal feelings. If you're our leader, you have to push those thoughts and feelings aside and think what's best for the Clan, not what is best for you personally."

Izumi spoke with no hesitation, thinking about the brothers, and how Itachi would feel if Ryouta was hurt for no reason. She was very passionate with her words, and meant every single one that dropped from her lips.

"Fugaku-sama, this is madness. He's a single child. You can't do anything like punish him for living."

An elderly male spoke in defiance, more Uchiha agreeing with him.

"He's only a child Fugaku-sama, and an Uchiha. He's awakened the Sharingan, he should be invested in, especially if he is as talented as you claimed his parents and Onii-sama to be. He could become a strong member of the Clan, not hated for surviving a battle to the death."

A more mature member of the Uchiha Clan said, and bowed his head in frustration with Fugaku's way of thinking.

"You can't be serious!"

"This is outrageous Fugaku-sama!"

"That's worse than what we stand for!"

"We are doing the coup for the right reasons, yet if we take actions against a member of our own Clan, we aren't any better than monsters!"

"We aren't monsters Fugaku-sama!"

Fugaku was left speechless by how the Clan backed up Ryouta rather than him, the leader. He wasn't just speechless, he was also angry that they would revolt in such away. He thought that he was doing the Clan a favour, but seeing that nearly everyone was against the 'punishing' of Ryouta Uchiha.

"Y-You're really thinking of something like this?" Mikoto asked, trying to quell the inner rage she has. "Don't you realize how crazy you sound right now? If Shisui-san was here..." Mikoto bit her lip as she realized the truth. "You're thinking about doing it when they aren't around, aren't you? That's why Shisui-san and Itachi weren't apart of it...Fugaku-san, you have changed since the day we met. I don't even know who you are anymore. I wont let you touch Ryouta-kun. Never."

Mikoto stood up, unable to sit near her husband anymore and walked towards the exit.

Members of the Clan looked at her leaving, and felt sad for her. They felt pity that right now, she was married to a man that would turn against a child simply because they didn't like the child.

Fugaku looked towards his wife, disbelief filling his eyes.

"Where are you going Mikoto? The meeting isn't over yet."

Mikoto walked a few more number of steps, and then faced her husband, her same expressionless face on.

"I can't stand being here when you're talking like this. This isn't you. Even muttering the harm of a child is the lowest of the low, something I never expected you to say. You want things to change, don't you? Then, why don't you start with yourself?"

After saying that, Mikoto exited the room, and likewise the hideout.

* * *

As she walked outside, she couldn't help the tears that flowed from her eyes, down her face and dripping onto the ground. When getting a few metres away from the hideout, Mikoto wrapped her own arms around her, attempting to comfort herself.

" _I can't believe he actually said such things about Ryouta-kun...why can't he accept that his Okaa-san didn't want this to happen...she loved her sons more than anything...it was that 'mans' twisted mind that made this happen, not Ryouta-kun...now I'm afraid that you're going to fall into the same spiral, Fugaku-san. He's only a little boy...not some monster you've made up in your delusional mind._ "

Mikoto was having an internal battle.

On one hand, she did indeed love her husband very much, and wanted to support him through anything, even reluctantly when it was the coup.

Yet on the other hand, she couldn't support him as he tried to justify hurting an innocent child, an innocent child that she had become attached too herself.

She was torn, between her fleeting love for Fugaku, and the pride of her Clan, and herself as well. She wanted to make everything better, but she knew that on her own, she wouldn't be able to do anything. Yet, if she left the Clan, she wouldn't know what Fugaku would do to Ryouta, or Satsuki for that matter to make sure that she stayed away from Ryou, so she only had one choice to make.

"I have to stay...even if it hurts...I have to stay for Satsuki's and Ryouta-kun's sake...so they can live happily together."

She sobbed out, not liking the situation one bit.

She was tempted by her subconscious to collapse on the ground due to the state she was in, but she held her head high, and dried her tears as best she could. She didn't want to worry Satsuki when she got home, as she knew her daughter would ask about them.

As she was about to leave, the familiar presence of her husband came out of the hideout, and casually walked over to his wife.

"Mikoto, why didn't you back me up in there? With your support, others would've followed."

He asked with a frown as he neared her.

She pulled back slightly, something that visibly upset Fugaku.

"You're asking me to do the impossible Fugaku-san. I can't turn my hate onto a child. I couldn't ever hate a child, no matter who it was. And when it is innocent children, I can't just become a hardened shell. I'm sorry for not standing by you, but you have taken it too far this time. I went along with the coup, for our futures...but when it comes to Ryouta-kun...I can't see you eye to eye on him. He's just an innocent child...why can't you just leave him alone?"

Fugaku pondered what she said for a few moments as he wore a blank face. However, he soon adopted a scowl.

"Because, he's the one that-"

"He hasn't done anything!" Mikoto roared. "When you stop hating him, you'll see how precious he is. He's survived more than what a child should. It is true that he didn't grow up in a war...that effected the world. But he did grow up in a war that effected his world. Can't you see it from his point of view Fugaku-san?"

"Whats his point of view then?"

He asked with disinterest for such things.

Mikoto however got right in his face, and made her declaration on Ryou's behalf.

"He grew up without an Okaa-san. His own Otou-san slurred him and slandered him each time they crossed paths. Then, he has other adults actually agreeing with the animalistic behaviour his Otou-san gives him right in front of him, which I have witnessed. Even you have said to his face that "You're a waste of space, it would be better if you died." and after you left, he cried...so I comforted him, since no one else seems to care about him besides a certain few. You all picked on a child, who started to believe that he was cursed. Even I would believe it when circumstances happened around me, and people constantly accused me of doing things out of my control, and to be a child and live through it, must be total hell for him. It was only thanks to Shisui-san that he doesn't believe he is a curse, because Shisui-san does love him Fugaku-san, even if you deny it. Don't you know how many times I've seen that child cry because adults have attacked him, from his own Clan no less. We're Uchiha, we're supposed to stand by one another, yet besides a select few, everyone suddenly turned on him for reasons he couldn't understand. Frankly, I don't understand why everyone turned on him. He was only born, is that something everyone should be ostracised for? If that's the case, would you like it if everyone from the Clan suddenly turned on you and said that you're an existence that shouldn't of been and repeatedly told you you were cursed for being alive? That you're the reason everyone around you dies? But at least the Clan is seeing sense, and seeing that hurting a child isn't the right direction. Even if they don't like him...they see that hurting the boy isn't right."

Mikoto couldn't hold back.

Even if she knew that she could be causing problems, she had to defend the child because right now in her eyes, the only adults that do defend him are Shisui and Itachi, and she couldn't leave it to them to do it all since she also cared for Ryouta in a way that she wouldn't care to admit.

Fugaku also heard her words, and he couldn't find fault with them. Everything she had said was true. He knew that he was wrongly abusing a child in such a manner. But his inner thoughts wouldn't allow him to stop, even if he knew he should stop.

"Well, that might be the case, Mikoto. But that doesn't-"

As he was about to plead his case, Mikoto raised her hand, stopping him from speaking.

"Then, to put the final nail in the coffin so to speak, he is then brutally attacked by the very person that's meant to protect him from the world. Then, to make matters worse, he was literally beaten down mentally by his own Otou-san saying "You're a curse! You shouldn't have happened! You should've died instead of your Okaa-san!" and other hateful words, which you actually agree with. What's he going to think when adults, who are supposed to protect him, think the same as a crazy man that tried to kill him? Are you as crazy by saying that he's cursed? There's no such thing as a curse when it comes to that child. And when you said that he shouldn't of awakened the Sharingan...if he wasn't attacked by his Otou-san, he wouldn't of awakened it. So think about that, Fugaku-san when you say he shouldn't of had it. His Otou-san wanted him dead, yet in his efforts, he made him attain the Sharingan and also able to mold Chakra to a good degree that he used a Fire Release, something that not even fresh Genin should be able to use. He's talented, bright, sweet, and fun loving. You can't deny that...he's just a sweetheart. You can't hate him for being a sweet boy."

Fugaku was stunned by what his wife was saying, yet he couldn't help but think that somewhere, she was right. Like her, she knew of Ryouta's history since he had to reluctantly (in his eyes) see him grow up from a baby, and has heard of what his father said to him, and then his father attacked him.

"Mikoto I-"

"Don't even apologize to me." She spoke coldly, her eyes trying to hold back the tears that she wishes to shed, for Ryouta, not herself. "You need to apologize to Ryouta-kun, for everything you've said. For everytime you've hurt him mentally, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was a physical thing as well. And if you can't even bring yourself to apologize to a child, you have to stop maliciously assaulting him with your wicked words. After all, he's a child, and you're an adult. You should know where the right and wrong is...yet right now, it seems the child knows more about right and wrong than the adult does."

Fugaku's hands shook with rage. Not at his wife, but at himself for his behaviour. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Ryouta was feeling for everything he had been through...but there was a nagging thought within his mind, that he shared with his wife.

"You're right Mikoto. All of it, you're right. But I just can't bring myself to like that child. Each time I see his face, I'm instantly reminded of his Okaa-san. She had the exact same face, the same kind eyes and the same soul. If I didn't know any better, then I would say he is her reincarnation. Literally, they're so alike that it is scary."

Fugaku thought about the woman in question, and how she looked, then she thought of Ryouta, and wondered how it was possible that he was basically her clone, besides the obviously male features, and when a child, he didn't have many features that would separate a boy and a girl. He was pretty ambiguous looking, especially since Satsuki forced him to grow his hair so she could 'experiment' with it.

Mikoto also adopted a sad face, thinking about her friend that had passed long ago, and how Ryouta did remind her of her friend, but unlike Fugaku who hated the idea of Ryouta being around because he did look like his mother, Mikoto was glad that he did, since she had a piece of her friend left, within him.

"Don't you think I see it as well, Fugaku-san? She was one of my best friends along with Kushina-chan who we all used to talk about our respective babies, and often wondered if they would be best friends or what have you. Yet...she was lost on that day, and what she left behind should've been treasured. You know as well as I do that she would've wanted us to love that boy like our own. However, with your selfishness, I couldn't take him in like I wanted...and Shisui-san had to struggle through it all by himself, while grieving for his Okaa-san, and evading his evil Otou-san from hurting the boy that he was raising, when he was a boy himself. There's plenty of people out there that would want to hurt them...but when it's our own Clan, that's something I can't ever forgive."

She said somberly, her will power to hold tears back having disappeared, now with them overflowing from her eyes. She didn't care at the moment though, since she was trying her best to persuade her husband to give up this hate crime on young Ryou, in the hopes he can just be a kid for a little while longer.

"I know Mikoto! I know...but I can't forgive him for being alive! He's the reason she's dead! No matter what you say, he was the reason! If he wasn't born, she would still be here! And he would still be sane and alive as well! You can't deny that!"

"No, I can't deny anything like that because it's true." She agreed with him, but shook her head. "Yet, I don't blame Ryouta-kun for it. He didn't ask to be brought into this world. He didn't ask his Okaa-san to give her life for his. That choice was hers, and hers alone. She understood the risks, and against everything else, against everyone's advice, she carried that baby because she couldn't stand a termination, a chance at a new life being ripped away like that. She used to call him 'Miracle Baby' since she thought she was unable to have children after the complications with Shisui-san. Yet, when she was first told she was expecting, she was so happy...she was so happy that she cried and cried because she wanted another child to play with Shisui-san as well."

Mikoto sobbed as Fugaku put a hand on her shoulder, attempting to console his wife, but she shrugged him off coldly, knowing full well that her words weren't going to stop the hate that he has for Ryouta.

Mikoto then faced Fugaku, and put on a pleading expression.

"So...Fugaku-san, please just let those boys be alone. Stop with the hate...stop with the accusations that he's a curse and other thinks that just aren't true. If you can't stand the boy, don't be around him and call him a mistake...just allow him to live out his life with Shisui-san and Satsuki, because everyone has already said that those two are already together in a romantic way without even realizing. Just let them get on with their lives, as if you like it or not, they're still Uchiha Clan members, and apart of this family that is Uchiha. You don't have to like him...you just have to accept that our daughter does, and our son does as well. Even most of the Clan feel the same as I. He's just a boy, like everyone else. So please, I beg you, please allow them to be happy Fugaku-san."

Fugaku too a few steps back, and tried saying "Okay." but something inside of him stopped himself. He simply couldn't say the words that she wanted to desperately hear.

"I...can't just forget my hate for him, Mikoto. All the time, I see him happy, and think about how his Okaa-san died for him, and now his Otou-san has been murdered in his name. Shisui is the only one left from that family hasn't hurt. I wouldn't be shocked if he also ended up dead because of that child."

Mikoto looked away, visibly upset by what he had said.

She then turned away from her husband, and peered down the dark path with trees surrounding them.

"I don't even recognize you anymore, Fugaku-san. I can't even stand to look at you now...who are you?"

With those heart wrenching words, Mikoto walked back to the Uchiha Compound alone, her thoughts lingering on the absurd words that her husband used when speaking about a child.

Fugaku took a number of deep breaths in and out, attempting to process what he had just gone through. He also knew that if he just agreed with her, it would've saved heartache on both sides. But while Ryouta was around, he couldn't allow himself to forgive the child for being in existence, something even he found to be stupid.

With a heavy sigh, he turned back to the hideout, and walked back inside, trying to collect his thoughts.

"We're going now, Fugaku-sama."

"Yes...I've got a mission to prepare for."

"Sorry Fugaku-sama, but I just can't hate a child for anything."

"Goodbye Fugaku-sama."

Back at the hideout, the other members of the Uchiha Clan also began to stand up and leave just like Mikoto, and like Mikoto, they did not want to hear anything else on what Fugaku had to say about hurting Ryouta Uchiha. To them, it was a crime without cause and most began to question if Fugaku really had any valid reasons in hurting a child in the first place.

Soon, the room was cleared, leaving Fugaku alone with his thoughts.

" _Is it possible that I've been wrong?_ " He asked himself, looking at the now empty hall. "Is...Ryouta Uchiha really someone that will be good for the Clan? He...I don't know what to think about that child at this point...were we wrong about it...about him? Did your actions really set the Uchiha against me...?" He said bitterly about the father of Ryouta's. " _I have to keep my eyes on him, or he could become dangerous...he and Shisui together..._ "

As his dark thoughts entered his mind, at the same time within the woods, Mikoto was openly sobbing at the thought that her husband was really going down the path of darkness, a path that she wouldn't allow herself to follow, no matter how she felt about her husband.

* * *

 **With Ryouta...**

Within the Shisui and Ryouta Uchiha household, two boys were at the doorway. One was that of Ryou, who was in a wheelchair, having recently come out of the hospital. While his legs could barely move, it was easier to move in the wheelchair, and one of his hands were still broken, the other was enough stable for being able to move it. His body still was painful, but it was tolerable enough for him to go back to the Academy as long as he took some pills that he didn't care enough about to memorize what they were called.

However, Shisui had other ideas.

"Ryou, you sure you wanna go back? It's okay to have a few more days off if you're not up to it. I'm not on any missions for awhile anyway, so why don't you stay off, we could have lots of fun~! We'll play hooky~"

He tried to persuade Ryou to stay off, and while he wasn't showing it much, he was deeply concerned. Since the incident, Shisui has been a little overbearing, and while Ryou liked it that his elder brother was doting on him, he also knew that if he was to become strong, he can't be fussed over all the time, as in Ryouta's mind, he was a man, due to mastering the Fire Release.

"You know I can't do that...sounds appealing, but I can't Shi-nii." He gently explained. "Besides, Satsuki-chan said she wont go without me and I've said that I am coming in later today. Hehe, she's such a naughty girl. If I don't go in, she wont either, and I don't want her to fall behind because of me."

It was true, what he said. Satsuki has refused to go into the Academy since Ryouta was hospitalised. Even after he came out, she didn't want to go without him. While she took her Shinobi career seriously, she also didn't want to go without him, as she had come accustomed to being with him and vise versa.

"So? That's her problem. You have to take care of yourself Ryou. I mean, are you sure you wanna go? Everyone is going to have questions. Do you have answers for them?"

"Yes." He answered with straight eyes. "My answer is: My Otou-san tried to kill me because he hated me for being born but I was able to use what I know to survive the brutal attack. And if that doesn't satisfy them, then they can leave me alone. I don't really want to remember that night ever again, Shi-nii."

He added sadly as he looked towards his lap, his bag being there, thinking about the night in question, and how it made him feel edgy about the slightest noise that would sound out around him.

"Yeah, that's a satisfactory answer, and that's all they have to know. But still. I don't know...about you going back to the Academy this early. You've only been out of the hospital for a few days now, and we all know how you tend to fall asleep during the day because of the med's~ You'll end up doing that in class as well hahaha~"

Even if only saying it jokingly, he was really concerned for Ryouta. He didn't want to show it since he didn't want to bother Ryou with his worry, making sure that he didn't worry Ryou even more than he already was.

"Yes, but that's a few days too far. Shi-nii...at this rate, I'm going to fall behind. It's been like...three weeks now since I've been to the Academy, and the same with Satsuki-chan." He frowned at the thought of falling behind, but then smiled as he thought about two certain people. "But it was nice that Ino-san and Sakura-san brought the homework for both Satsuki-chan and I. They are nice girls."

"Yeah, they sure are and aren't they cute?" Shisui added with a smile as Ryou nodded in agreement, only to blush and shake his head in refusal. Seeing that he then smiled perversely. " _Hah! Ryou's harem is building quite nicely! He's got the jealous girl! The pink haired shy girl! The outgoing blonde haired girl! Now, we have to work out what types of girls they are and then build around that! Good thing I got that book...it really does help when it concerns my Otouto._ "

Shisui thought with his grin growing bigger and bigger as time went on, trying to discover what 'types' Sakura, Ino, and Satsuki were by reading the book he had recently got that was apart of certain series of books that a famous man from Konohagakure.

Ryouta, as if sensing his brothers thoughts sweatdropped.

"Ehehe, Shi-nii...what are you thinking of right now?"

Ryou gave a small accusation tone towards Shisui who waved a hand in front of his face innocently.

"O-Oh, nothing at all." He said, wearing an 'innocent' smile. " _Damn, this kid is sharp. Better make sure that he never finds these books, it would scar him for life...I know that some of this content even scares me with how descriptive it is..._ "

Shisui thought as he hid the book itself in his pouch.

Ryouta arched up an eyebrow in suspicious at his elder brothers actions, but shrugged his shoulders the best he could, deciding to let it go.

"Okay Shi-nii, if you say so. Now, it's time to go..."

Ryou trailed off, as Shisui neared his face with a worried expression on his face.

"You sure? I don't care if you think I'm being overprotective. I'm merely worried about you, is all. That's alright, isn't it? Can't I worry about you sometimes?"

"Shi-nii, stop fussing. It's okay to worry...but sometimes, I have to do things that you aren't going to like...like when I'm a Ninja and go on missions. You'll be worried for me then, wont you?"

"Yeah, but that's different."

"How?"

Ryou asked while tilting his to the side as best he could.

"Because by then, you'll be a Ninja, and I wont have to worry. You'll have comrades with you by then, people you can count on. Right now, you're still a kid, and my Otouto at that, so I have the right to worry. Besides, the doctors said that you should take it easy for the next few days, even a week Ryou. You could have that time off, and if it's falling behind you're worried about, then don't worry. You'll catch up easily. You're a bright kid, and talented as well."

Ryouta waved his elder brothers concerns off with his good hand.

"I can write, and speak. That's enough for now Shi-nii. If they ask me to try and do Taijutsu, I will whip their butts with my one good hand, or flash my Sharingan at them hehehe~ But you're a real worrywart, aren't you Shi-nii?"

Ryou playfully giggled towards his elder brother who pouted like a child would when they don't get their own way.

"It's Onii-chan's job to worry! It's the same with Itachi and Satsuki! Even if he doesn't show it, he really does worry about her just as much as I worry about you."

Ryou was surprised by what Shisui said about Satsuki and Itachi being the same as them, since he rarely has seen evidence of such things.

"Really, Shi-nii? It doesn't look like that to me..."

Ryouta said, thinking about how Satsuki would always say that she wished she had the relationship that Ryou and Shisui had with Itachi and herself.

Shisui patted his hair softly, and grinned.

"Itachi's too serious sometimes, Ryou. That's why he finds it hard to express his feelings. Even that girl...eeh, Izumi-chan, he finds it hard to express his feelings to her, even when it is obvious that he's totally in love with her. I mean, come on, they're like a couple, or they freaking should be already!"

Ryou nodded, knowing full well who he was talking about. It wasn't a secret that Itachi and Izumi were spoken of as a couple. All the times Itachi wasn't with Ryou and Shisui, his family or on a mission, he would be spending time with Izumi, and Shisui would often joke about their relationship, causing Itachi to become flustered.

"I didn't know that he found it hard...why don't we?"

He wondered to his elder brother who shrugged his shoulders.

"We're naturally open with our feelings, that's all. There are different people in the world after all, Ryou. If we were all the same, it would be boring. Besides, can you imagine a world with no laughter? That would be pretty insane driving, right?"

"Hehehe~" Ryou giggled softly. "I can't imagine such a thing Shi-nii. Laughter is the best medicine after all!"

"That's certainly it!" Shisui beamed, and glanced at the door. "No persuading you to stay behind, huh."

"Sorry, but if I'm to be a Ninja, I'm not letting these injures slow me down. Besides, if I did, it would be as if Otou-san won, and I don't want that idiot to win anymore Shi-nii...I don't want him to control us anymore."

Even though he was smiling, Ryou was feeling angry inside about the night. Angry that he couldn't stop it, and angry for foolishly confronting their father, even when he knew that he couldn't of possibly won. He just didn't want to be frightened anymore, and that's what he was going to make sure from now on.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt anymore anyone."

Shisui said, casting his eyes upwards, as if looking into Heaven, before shaking his head and looking down, as if looking into Hell itself, then he gave a nod agreeing to something in his mind.

"Yeah...now lets go!"

He said, regaining his cheerfulness that he thought he had lost but now is coming back in spades.

"Right!"

Shisui grabbed some stuff for Ryou, food and other things that he would need through the day, before wheeling him to the Academy once leaving the house.

Walking towards the Academy, neither boy spoke. Shisui didn't have anything to say, since he knew Ryouta was aware of his feelings on the matter of attending the Academy, and Ryouta had fallen asleep along the way, due to the medication he was taking.

Shisui took note of it, and shook his head. While he knew what was best, Ryou was stubborn and wasn't going to listen to him, no matter what he was going to say. Even if he put up the best argument in the world, he knew for a fact Ryouta wouldn't listen to him because once that child made up his mind, he wouldn't change it for anything else.

* * *

As they made it near the Academy, Satsuki was waiting, haven been told by Ryou himself that he was coming today so decided to wait by the Academy, so she could give the two brothers sometime together.

Satsuki walked up towards Ryouta and Shisui, wearing a small smile on her face as she shook Ryou awake.

When he woke up, he rubbed his eyes and looked towards the raven haired girl, before his face broke out into a smile.

"Hey, stranger..." She began with a happy face, but frowned as soon as she saw Ryou's hair style. "You took out the remakes I did to your hair? Why on Gods planet would you do something like that? You know that I really liked it."

Satsuki was slightly mad that Ryou took out the 'remakes' she did to his hair. But Ryou was thrilled when he got the chance to change the 'duck butt hair' that Satsuki seemed focused on.

"Because it was the shape of a ducks butt. It isn't stylish Satsuki-chan. It's...weird. I want to try and be nice about it...but, I have to be honest and say that it was horrid and I wouldn't wish that haircut on my worst enemy...I wouldn't wish this on Otou...actually, yeah I would wish it on him."

He said with a laugh as Shisui snorted, Satsuki pouting at the two brothers.

"It isn't weird Ryou. It was good, and you ruined it as well." Satsuki countered, and sighed in frustration. "Whatever, you've come...you sure that you're alright? You still look like you're in pain, and I saw the dreaded fangirls in the courtyard before coming down here to wait for you. I hope you're prepared for what's going to happen. Those girls are going full force, I am sure."

Ryou frowned and looked at the ground sadly, the dreaded fangirls getting to him already. He had hoped that he would avoid them, but reality was a harsh mistress. And now he had to go into an Academy where he could be ambushed by the dreaded fangirls, and might not have any chance of escape.

"Shudder to think what's going to happen after they see me."

Ryou gave an offhanded comment and grimaced when thinking about those dreaded fangirls, causing Shisui to chuckle.

"You know, I got injured once when I was in the Academy, and back then, I was the one that had the dreaded fangirls. They actually were all over me back then, and cuddled me. I thought it was nice, until some of them got more grabby than they should've...eeh, you'll be alright Ryou! With your girlfriend around, they'll get the message, eventually."

Satsuki's face prompted turned red, and for once, didn't deny the accusation that Shisui gave, something that the elder Uchiha picked up on straight away, his face breaking out into a grin more and more as time goes on.

As for Ryou, he was struggling with the concept of Shisui saying that Satsuki was his girlfriend. He knew that he was referring to her, and each time that he said it, it would cause Ryou to think about it more and more, wondering if it was a good idea or not.

"W-Who's my girlfriend!?"

Ryou yelled with a flushed face.

Shisui pointed at Satsuki who faced away, her expression unreadable for the others.

"I'm telling ya, she's gonna be your girlfriend sooner or later." This caused Ryou to frown even more, and even though they couldn't see it, Satsuki's face slowly turned from a normal one to a smiling one but then she shook her head as if denying those feelings. "You wouldn't mind having Satsuki as your girlfriend, right? She would be a good girlfriend for you, right?"

Ryou's face turned a healthy pink as he mulled over what his elder brother had said. Certainly, while he didn't think much about girls, he could also understand why some people might want girlfriends, yet his young mind didn't consider that anything other than friendship. And if he was to have a girlfriend, he would rather it be someone like Satsuki, someone he has a bond with, rather than it be one of those other girls at school.

"W-Well...I'm too young for such things! Girls are icky!"

Satsuki scowled for that comment, casually strolling towards him without making eye contact and lightly tapped him on the top of the head.

"I am not icky moron."

Ryou recoiled from the girl, and held his head with the good hand and developed teary eyes, partly due to the fact that he moved his hand too quickly, something that didn't go amiss to Shisui, yet he didn't comment because he knows Ryou would still say that he is going to go to the Academy again, something he was slightly against.

"Y-You're the exception Satsuki-chan!" He argued, attempting to make her see his kind of sense. "I meant the other girls are icky! Especially the ones that want to naughty things with me! I don't want to do naughty things with anyone!"

Shisui could only hold back a chuckle at what his little brother was saying as Satsuki sighed softly.

"It's good to know that, Ryou." Satsuki folded her arms, without looking at him. "In any case, don't ever say girls are icky. Some might be mad, *cough* fangirls *cough* but the rest of us sane ones aren't bad. Especially myself, who does take care of you."

That's how Satsuki sees it, but Shisui knows that the roles are really reversed. Since Satsuki isn't the most social child, Ryou is there to be buffer between her and other students and people, and by using Ryou, Satsuki is becoming more and more social as time goes on, something that both Itachi and Shisui are happy about.

"She's right Ryou. One day, you'll look at girls and start liking them. It's all apart of growing up, and hitting puberty...haha, that's going to be a confusing time." Shisui commented, and walked closer to Satsuki. "By the way Satsuki-san, where's your Aniki this morning? I thought that he might've been here to walk with you?"

Satsuki turned around and faced Shisui, only jumping back when she realized that he was really close to her face.

"E...Eh, he's gone on a mission early this morning, then everyone disappeared."

She answered awkwardly due to Shisui still being near her.

But Shisui opened his eyes slightly wider than usual when he heard her answer.

"Everyone disappeared?" Shisui questioned Satsuki who nodded as a response. "What do you mean, Satsuki-san? Where did they go?"

Shisui prodded Satsuki for information, something that she didn't have for the young male.

"I don't really know to be honest. Otou-san and Okaa-san went early this morning as did most of the neighbour's around, and when Okaa-san came back, she looked saddened for some reason and she looked as if she had been crying, but when I asked...she didn't say anything about it. I feel...worried for her, but she wont speak to me about whatever it is that has made her feel sad."

Shisui focused his eyes at the young girls words, wondering what could've happened for them to just 'disappear' in the words of Satsuki and also thought suspiciously at their actions.

"Oh my, is Mikoto-san okay Satsuki-chan?"

Ryou asked in concern for Mikoto, someone he cares very much about.

"Y-Yeah, I think she's okay." She spoke with a smile, but a hidden undertone of jealousy. "Don't worry about Okaa-san, she's a tough lady, you know? She is apart of the Uchiha Clan."

"Yeah...that's true. I hope that nothing serious has happened to Mikoto-san."

He said to Satsuki in concern for Mikoto.

"I'm sure that nothing has happened Ryou." Shisui assured, and patted his hair. "Either way, Ryou. This is where I've got to go. I'll be at the Academy at the end of the day to pick you up and all. But, if you feel like you want to come home, just ask one of your Sensei's to contact me."

"Okay Shi-nii...but I will be fine. Don't worry about me, worrywart."

"Hehe, that's right. I'm a worrywart. I told ya before, it's allowed when it's me! Now, go and have fun!" He gleefully exclaimed, then turned to the female Uchiha. "And Satsuki, make sure he takes his med's at the right time. Doctors would kill me if they found out that he hasn't been taking them on time."

"Right, leave it to me. I'll make sure the baka takes whatever he needs at the appropriate times."

Shisui allowed a simper to appear on his face as he patted Satsuki's head as Ryouta pouted at being called a 'baka'.

"That's a good girlfriend." He joked with the pair, causing them to look at one another with flushing faces. Then, Shisui put his hand on Ryouta's head, and rubbed softly and then used his middle finger to link it with Ryou's. "Bonded forever, always together."

Ryou smiled at the words, remembering all the times that Shisui had said it to him and how it made him feel inside.

"Bonded forever, always together."

Ryou returned Shisui's affectionate gesture, and gave a gentle smile towards his elder brother as Satsuki looked on with slight confusion.

"I'm always proud of you."

Shisui spoke with a happy tone.

"Thanks, Nii-chan. See you later."

"Yeah, bye."

Shisui rubbed his little brothers head and then left them alone, in Satsuki's capable hands.

Satsuki went to the back of the wheelchair and started wheeling Ryou towards the Academy.

"By the way Ryou, what was that about then?"

"What?" He wondered, then stuck out his tongue, as he remembered the only thing that she could've been referring too. "You mean what we did when we linked fingers?"

"Right." Satsuki nodded. "I've never seen you do something like that before. I was just curious, what did it mean?"

It was odd for Satsuki to witness. All she ever got from her elder brother was a poke in the forehead, and to see that Ryou and Shisui shared such a thing, even if she didn't know exactly what it meant, she was really happy and curious to see it.

Ryou released a small chortle, thinking about the meaning.

"Basically, it's the ultimate unbreakable bond that Shi-nii and I have with one another. "Bonded forever, always together." It means that we're always together, even if we are far apart because we're bonded to one another always. He told me once that I should only ever do something like that, if I loved them unconditionally, and that's what I feel for Shi-nii."

"I see..." She said with a wondering gaze. "So...is there anyone else you would do that with?"

She asked with an interested face.

Ryou however shrugged his shoulders at her question.

"I don't know. Depends if I find someone that I share an unconditional love with."

Satsuki lowered her face at the answer, secretly wishing that he would say something like that to her. But she knew that it would take time, so she didn't hold any resentment over the fact that his answer wasn't the one she wanted to hear.

"I...I see. Then, maybe you'll find another person to say it too."

"Most likely." He agreed. Then looked back towards Satsuki. "I'm sorry for making you push me. If I could do it myself...I would but right now...I can't really use my good hand that well..."

Ryouta apologized, feeling he was imposing on Satsuki.

Satsuki gently shook her head.

"Don't worry, it's the least I can do. Sometimes, you have to allow others to help you."

"Yet, you rarely let others help." He deadpanned. "You should take your own advice there, Satsuki-chan."

"Hmph maybe I will...but only from you."

She added at the end, something Ryou smiled at and gently looked up towards Satsuki.

"Say Satsuki-chan, could you come down here for a few seconds?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

She asked with a curious gaze in her eyes.

"With your face, come down here."

Gesturing the best that he could, Satsuki followed his 'order' and lowered her face so it was inches apart from his own face. While this wasn't anything that Ryouta thought was strange, Satsuki, due to her budding feelings, couldn't help but feel the heat coming from his face, and that made her own face heat up slightly.

"S-So, what is it that you want exactly?"

She mumbled out a question while fighting down a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"I was just going to say thank you for everything you do for me!"

He explained as he nuzzled his face against her own. Her face turned many shades of red as skin brushed against skin, cheek against cheek, and if Satsuki's mind is anything to go by, lips brushing against the corner of her own, but alas, that last one didn't occur, with the closest to what she thought was the corner of his lips brushing against her cheek.

"W-What are you doing!?" She yelped in surprise as she pulled away from his face, a blush adorning hers. "W-When did I say you could do something like that!?"

She yelled unintentionally, smacking herself in the face mentally when she heard how it sounded for the young boy.

Ryouta wasn't fazed by it, knowing how Satsuki was going to react.

"Shi-nii said that you would like it if I did that. Did you not like it? Was it inappropriate Satsuki-chan?"

Satsuki recoiled for a few seconds, thinking about what he was saying, before shaking her head.

"it was an innocent thing, I can let it slide for now. Just tell me if you're going to do something like that again." She told him in a stern voice. " _So I can mentally prepare myself for what you're going to do to me._ " She thought as a blush crawled onto her face, soon disappearing when she looked upwards. "Come on idiot, time to go to the Academy."

She finished, pushing him towards the Academy again.

"Okay Satsuki-chan...but I feel like I should repay you for the kindness..."

He muttered towards the girl, and said girl knowing full well his personality, and his inability to let things go.

"Just teach me the Fire Release, and that's fine." She said what he mostly expected. " _I wish I could've asked for what I really want...a kiss on the cheek wouldn't be so bad..._ "

She thought with a heavy groan.

"Kay!"

He beamed at the girl as they walked (pushed for the boy) the roads of Konoha, heading towards the Academy.

For a matter of minutes, neither spoke, enjoying the comfortable silence that the other was having, but then that changed when Ryouta looked towards the Academy, which was fast approaching.

"I wonder what everyone is going to say when they see me like this? Are they going to think..."

He couldn't even finish his sentence, worried about how people would think of him, and his family. While it wouldn't usually bother him, family pride, yet at the same time, he was also an Uchiha, and he had pride himself. He was ashamed of his father, and he didn't want it to be spread around the Academy that his father hated him so much that he wanted him dead.

As Ryou was thinking about it, Satsuki reassuringly patting his head.

"I wouldn't worry. When I saw people before, they all talked about how 'cool' you were by fighting a Jonin. It is a cool thing, Ryou. No one else from the Academy could do that. Even I can't say that I could do that."

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean anything about me...I got by thanks to a power from the Uchiha Clan..."

That was a bittersweet thought in his mind. He knew that if he didn't awaken the Sharingan, he wouldn't of been able to survive that night. While he was glad he survived, he also hated that he had to rely on something that his father passed onto him, his Uchiha DNA, to survive against the very man who gifted him the power of the Sharingan.

"Yes, but also your talent. Stop feeling doubt, you're a good future Shinobi, and you have to teach me about the Fire Release when you can move your hands again."

Satsuki reminded as they neared the gates of the Academy.

"I haven't forgotten, don't worry." He gave a titter as a response. "By the way Satsuki-chan, you wouldn't mind if I had lunch with Uzumaki-san today, right? You know, the three of us?"

That had stopped Satsuki mentally, while physically she continued pushing the wheelchair in front of her.

" _Ask Uzumaki to lunch...?_ " She questioned herself, a feeling of sadness filling her being. " _I still don't get why he wants to associate with Naruto Uzumaki. He's a baka...he's the idiot of the class...yet, what is it about Naruto Uzumaki that he sees that I don't...?_ " She continued thinking about it for a few moments, then noticed that Ryou was giving her a concerned look, so she waved a hand in front of her face. "Actually, I was thinking about training during lunch anyway." She lied with a heavy heart, to make Ryou not feel guilty about anything. "You go and have lunch with Uzumaki. Just make sure that he doesn't drill the stupid gene into you somehow and make sure you take your pills. If you don't, you're going to have to answer to me, got it Ryou?"

Ryou noticed that something was off about how Satsuki was speaking, yet he couldn't place his finger on it, and gave her his usual smile.

"Ah, thanks Satsuki-chan. By the way, we're still...erm, spending time together after the Academy, right?"

He asked with a sheepish smile, something Satsuki surprisingly returned.

"S...Sure, I guess we could. Shisui-san is picking you up...so, we could do something together. Maybe you could watch and give pointers while I practice my Fire Release?"

She offered, unable to think of anything else they could do while Ryou was bound to a wheelchair.

Seeing that, like Satsuki had, he gave his consent with a single nod.

"Yes...with my eyes, I could help you get the Chakra just right. It's a benefit, that I have these eyes I guess."

"Yeah, rub it in why don't you." She spoke with fake agitation. "You have the Sharingan and I don't."

"W-Well...I could always come at you with the intent to kill you if you want it?"

Ryou offered with a dumb expression on his face, showing that he was just joking with her.

But Satsuki paled and thought he was serious, so she gently refused with a shake of her head.

"That's okay, I don't want to die by your hands, thanks. With the Sharingan, you're ahead of me now..." She said with a sad face, but that soon disappeared when they made it to the Academy. "Ready to go inside?"

Ryou looked away, unsure of how to answer the question.

* * *

Since he didn't say anything, Satsuki took that as a "Go ahead!" so that's what she did. She walked into the Academy, and when she entered the grounds, she stopped when she saw many people around, all talking and laughing...but that stopped when they all noticed that the two Uchiha walked (pushed in Ryou's case) into the grounds.

Many students all stared at the boy in the wheelchair. Many of the students were people that either Uchiha didn't recognize in the slightest. There were a few that they did recognize like Ino and Sakura. Naruto was also there with Hinata secretly spying on him, and a few people from the class.

Also, the fangirls that Ryouta dreaded all looked, and stared at him with love hearts in their eyes, something that didn't go amiss by Satsuki, Sakura and Ino, who all scowled at the thought of them even thinking about going near him.

Iruka was standing with some other Sensei's and looked towards the Uchiha as he avoided all of their gazes.

No one spoke at all. It was an eerie silence within the Academy.

Even a small bird could be heard chirping in the background, a bird that was far away, it was that quiet.

" _They'll probably think I'm a curse...just like Otou-san thought...can't say that I blame them...I mean, my own Otou-san thought I was cursed, and he was once a respected person in this village...from what Shi-nii said...maybe I should've stayed home after all..._ "

Ryou thought dishearteningly as he took in the blank expressions on everyone's faces.

Despite the looks that were coming his way, he didn't allow himself to give into the shyness that he would've given into before the attack. Now that he had experienced a hell like no other, something like this didn't matter much in the end, after thinking about it.

Satsuki frowned as she saw everyone just staring. She was also shocked that Sakura and Ino hadn't come over, like they usually do. Because while she couldn't stand fangirls, she was becoming more aware that they weren't the average fangirl, finding out that both of them aren't that bad in the Academy, and at least looked like they wanted to become Shinobi.

Clap.

But then, a single sound resounded throughout the area.

The place this sound originated from was where Naruto was standing.

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

More sounds of his hands banging together where bringing the attention of everyone around.

"Man! Everyone needs to lighten up dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed from his position. "He's back! You can all cheer up now! He's like a real hero from escaping his nutty Otou-san! He's got amazing skills! He fought a Jonin for Gods sake! That's cool dattebayo! Even if I'm going to be Hokage, he's going to be the runner up!"

When he said that, Ryou couldn't help but look at the boy with shocked eyes. He couldn't believe that it was Naruto, of all people, would be the first to say something, and with such kind (yet strange to Ryou) words, he was having trouble keeping in his happiness.

"U-Uzumaki-san...I...erm..."

When Ryouta tried to form words, he simply couldn't, his voice failing to come from his throat.

"Y-Yes..." A meek voice came from behind Naruto, belonging to that of Hinata. "R-Ryouta-san really is a hero for surviving such a thing..." She said with a shy face, as she glanced at Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun is right. R-Ryouta-san is back, he's really a h-hero!"

Most people took a number of steps backwards in disbelief from what the shy girl had said, stunned that she would actually speak up like she did, much less for an Uchiha.

But to Naruto, he was happy that someone had actually agreed with him, even if it was the 'weird' Hinata.

"Right! Hinata's right! Ryouta is a hero!"

Hinata was happy that Naruto had noticed her presence, and happy that he also agreed with what she had said as both she and Naruto clapped together. Even though she didn't know much about the Uchiha, she still couldn't deny that he has done something that she did something that she couldn't conceive of doing.

"Yeah! They're right! Ryou-kun is the best! Yahooooooo! Go Ryou-kun!"

Ino made her presence known as she started clapping as well.

"Y-Yes! Ryou-kun really is amazing! He fought a Jonin and lives! He didn't even run away from the fight! No one else our age can say that!"

Sakura added her thoughts on the matter, and clapped together with Ino, who shared a look with the pink haired girl, who nodded right back at the girl, and clapped even louder.

While no one else responded at first, a sudden roar came from the crowd.

[RYOU-SAMA IS THE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEST!]

The dreaded fangirls exclaimed to the annoyance of everyone else present, and mostly ignored their wild cheers.

But then...

"Wow, he really did survive! Isn't that amazing Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru, who was stood next to his best friend who said that, gave a tired yawn, but agreed as both started clapping their hands.

"Gotta hand it to him, I would've most likely given up after getting stabbed. But he didn't. That's...quite good."

In his own way, Shikamaru praised Ryouta for his will to survive with others agreeing by starting to clap their hands for the young Uchiha.

"Uchiha-san is really skilled. I wonder if he likes bugs?"

A boy with dark sunglasses noted and asked himself as he joined the others in the clapping.

"Damn! When he gets better, I have to have to learn how he fought against a Jonin!"

A boy with brown shaggy hair exclaimed as he also banged his hands together wildly.

"Wow, he's really cute. And strong too. Hehe, my kind of man."

A girl with buns that was slightly older than Ryouta noted and she gazed at the young Uchiha, a small blush dusting her cheeks as she joined the others in clapping their hands.

"Yosh! He must have real flames of youth to fight a Jonin!"

A hyperactive boy with black hair and thick eyebrows exclaimed with a very passionate voice then began clapping the loudest out of everyone, due to his sheer excitement being very high, higher than it should be.

Iruka had a proud smile for his students accomplishments. Despite knowing how great a man Ryouta's father used to be, and was aware to an extent of his skills, he couldn't help but feel glad for his students success, even if he was injured at the end, as he also joined in the others clapping their hands together for the young Uchiha.

Soon after, everyone from the Academy clapped their hands. Even the Sensei's started clapping for Ryouta Uchiha. Even people that knew and once respected his father clapped for the surviving son.

"He's such a hero!"

A random girl exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"I wanna marry him! Such a dreamboat!"

Another girl with stars in her eyes blushed furiously.

"I am going to be Mrs Uchiha! Don't even say anything different!"

A crazed looking girl had shaky hands as she imagined marrying Ryou, something that freaked out side boy.

" _Those girls are mental. Best keep them away while Ryou is recovering._ "

Satsuki noted mentally as she kept a dangerous glares on each of them.

Ryou looked around at most people, his eyes turning into confusion and sweatdropped at the marriage proposals that he was seemingly getting from people he hadn't even met.

"Why are they clapping for me?"

He asked aloud, not expecting an answer.

"Because you did the impossible, idiot." Satsuki gave him an answer anyway, and surprisingly wrapped her arms around his neck, and put her head near his, something that Sakura, Ino and the crazy fangirls frowned upon, yet she didn't care about their reactions. "You should enjoy the fact that everyone supports you and sees that you were in the right, and he was in the wrong."

"But Satsuki-chan I..."

When Ryouta was going to argue against her, Satsuki got close to his ear, and lightly flicked it affectionately with her finger.

"I said enjoy the treatment, Ryou. You deserve it after everything you've had to go through. Now listen to me Ryou, and allow everyone to sing your praises, because...while they might call you a hero..." Satsuki pushed his face so their eyes met and with a loving gaze, she continued speaking. "...You are always going to be my personal hero, Ryou, my Ninja Dragon."

When she said that, he blushed furiously and without realizing, his eyes wondered towards her lips, that looked slightly soft in his young mind. His eyes kept on her lips for a number of seconds, before shaking the blush away.

" _I-I can't think about Satsuki-chan's lips. Girls are icky..._ " He felt grossed out by the thought of thinking about Satsuki and her lips. However, his face then turned bright red as he went towards her lips with his eyes. " _They do look soft though...and always feel soft on my cheek a-and it isn't like I would mind maybe trying to feel them with my lips sometimes..._ " Realizing what he thought, he instantly pulled away and rejected all thoughts about kissing Satsuki. "H-Hehe, you're really nice Satsuki-chan. Of course...you're always going to be under...under my protection...as I am...your...Dragon..."

Satsuki promptly blushed and was tempted to kiss his cheek, but remembered where she was and made a mental note to do it later as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You are my Dragon, Ryou...also, you're going to have to allow me to style your hair back to the way I like it."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He exploded with a loud screech, as Satsuki smirked. "YOU'RE NOT MAKING MY HAIR LOOK LIKE A DUCKS BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

As he screamed and yelled at Satsuki in refusal to change his hair back to what she wanted, who was actually laughing at him, unbeknownst to everyone else, Shisui was secretly watching everything that had transpired, and his face couldn't help but smile at the scene.

" _I shouldn't of worried about him at all. He's got everyone supporting him...and I'm happy about that. With friends like them...he's going to be alright._ " His face continued smiling for a few moments, before it fell into a frown. " _Now...lets see what Fugaku-san was doing this morning and see if Mikoto-san is alright._ "

Using his famed speed, Shisui Body Flickered out of there, proud how brave and strong his little brother was for becoming a stronger person.

* * *

 **End chapter! So, Fugaku really dislikes Ryou, so much as to call a meeting to inflict pain and torture onto him. But Mikoto stood up for Ryou, and is seriously beginning to rethink her husbands actions.**

 **Onto lighter thinks, once again a little more bonding between Ryou and Satsuki, and Shisui showing his concerned side for his little bro. Also, everyone clapped for him as they regard him as a hero! Next chapter is the chapter that Naruto and Ryou officially meet one another!**

 **On another note, I've been reading the review, and seen pretty much most want Samui, and Kurotsuchi in the harem, and they are girls from other lands so those girls are in. Fu I am considering because she is quite cool, and recently become one of my fav characters, just have to figure out how Ryou and she would meet before her dying (something she wouldn't do if she is in the harem) but I've had a few good ideas from you guys, so thanks for that!**

 **Eh...not much to add now, except thinking about one of the sound girls (Kin and Tayuya) and wondering which one I should have in the harem, or both...and of course, the others are still in consideration. So, until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui. (WIP).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Ragna; Naruto will be the Hokage in the future yeah. Hmmm, that's a good question. Either she is the Tsuchikage and they move to Iwa or she doesn't become it and moves to Konoha. Probably the latter out of that, but I haven't fully decided yet.**

 **Castor115; That's a good point, haha! And cool!**

 **Hellspam; Funny you should say that, I was thinking about a scene like that just the other day.**

 **Harem Master123; Yeah, she's distancing herself alright, for various reasons, some that haven't been shown just yet. Yup, they are about to become friends! Yeah, I guess that he is going to take that place. Yeah got that game recently as well, but I really love it. Hehe, I never even considered those people to be honest, especially the last two before Temari. erm, yes I will be doing some if not all of the movies at best place I could fit them in.**

 **Anime PJ; True, true. All adults (at least male adults) seem to dislike Ryou a lot, huh. Or is it just a male adult Uchiha thing? Yeah, some good light hearted fun before...well, the part I'm dreading writing because of the emotion feels...anyway! Onto happier things! Yup! Shisui is overprotective, for quite a number of reasons. Yeah, Satsuki and Ryou are cute together though, aren't they? Such a sweet innocent love they have right now. Yup! They're going to start interacting this chapter!**

 **Uranos; Thank you, on both reviews. True enough, Danzo is a dodgy bastard alright. You're right about that, he is quite the power hungry man. Eheh, I'm glad that she's a likable character~ Yup, some insight to how the Clan feel. Hmmm, I couldn't possibly answer that at the moment, but I will say you might be right. Yeah! Those two have a slight interaction this chapter! Hanabi will be appearing soon as well!**

 **Cloud4012; True, he's always on some guys hit list. Hmmmm...this chapter gives a bit of insight to that.**

 **Naroku; Thank you! Hehe, I'm sure most do by this point. And yup, she's in it alright. Ah, that's a nice thing to say, and I know I do. Yeah, I will do eventually. Yeah, a little she appeared. Cool harem suggestions. And yeh he is quite feminine. I'll check it out~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; That's a good question, how evil can a guy get? Apparently pretty evil, hehe. Yup, seems like Mikoto has more pull in the Clan than originally thought, huh. Yeah, Mikoto pretty much brought to attention the various problems in these children's lives, explaining somewhat that Fugaku can't add to that pain because he feels like it. Yeah! He's back at the Academy alright! With a new destined meeting to boot! And yeah...that's going to be heart breaking, almost dreading writing the scene now actually...**

 **Biscione; Yeah, he would die for Ryouta. True, right now all he has is potential, but as he grows, he'll unleash that potential. Hmmm, I can't say much about that (got something planned to explain that) so I can't confirm or deny your suspicions.**

 **Neonlight01; Hahaha, yeah seems like I've made Fugaku slightly worse, huh. Ah well, he was always kind of a bastard anyway. Yeah, Mikoto is the only one to stand up for Ryou, knowing what has happened in his past. Yeah! Tenten made a cameo last chapter, and Naruto thinking that because of what happened. Hmm, I suppose you're right in the regards to Kin, she could be taught how to fight better with her skills, maybe even a Medic Ninja or something. That sounds like a good scenario alright, and if I do choose to have it, it does sound like a good place to use it, against a strong Ninja like him, and quite possibly yeah.**

 **Kintoki; Yeah, possibly!**

 **Lightwave; Ah, that's actually quite the good scenario. If I can't think of anything else, I will probably go along with that so Fu can stick around and be with Ryouta~**

 **Guest 1; The Milf's surely are some good ones, aren't they? I can see at least one or two that I could consider being in the harem. Yeah, i can imagine them wanting to keep it on the down low. Hmmm, they seem like good choices, and could be expanded on from just their anime scenes. Ah, Kimimaro did have a bad life and death in the manga...and I can see he as a she. But even if he isn't a she, I still have a good plan for that character. And no worries, Milf's are great in any anime (nearly at least).**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that's his name, and yeah at one point I did think about doing something like that. It would be fun to explore that kind of path for that type of story. And yeah, that seems to be a good idea with regards to Fu.**

 **War sage; Thanks! And you never know, could be.**

 **AlphaOmega; Funny that you mention that as I have thought about doing a story with regards to Rosario Vampire, just never known what I would do the story about. And yeah, that does sound like a good idea. Ah, no worries. Thank you! Hmmmm, I can't answer much about that right now, but it will be explained in the future. Yeah, she stood up to her husband and spoke about what she believes in. Yeah, they're getting closer and closer alright, and brothers always together!**

 **Skull Flame; Yes, I am considering pairings from fillers, movies and so on.**

 **TheLastNanaya; Ah, you saw it and that's all that matters. Ah, cool!**

 **Soul; Yeah, she's one hell of a milf alright. And Konan huh.**

 **Mythfan; True enough.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Naruto and Ryouta meet part 1**

 **With Shisui...**

As Shisui was travelling along the top of houses in Konoha, heading towards Mikoto's house, concerned that there was something wrong, and was suspicious of the fact that there could've been a secret meeting that he wasn't privy too, and if there was such a thing, he would have to know about it, incase that there's a problem, a problem that he prayed didn't involve the impending coup, which for now was being stalled by a number of things.

"Gotta get there." He whispered to himself, doing a flip over a large looking house, landing on another rooftop, before shooting off like a bullet towards the Uchiha District. "There's something going on and I intend to find out what it was."

Shisui concluded as he continued jumping, mixing in swift movements with his feet so he could move faster and faster. Jumping from house to house, building to building, he noticed some people on the street he knew, yet didn't stop since he had a 'mission' to get too, in his own words.

Burt as Shisui was travelling along the way, he noted that people where following him, a keen interest in his movements. He didn't even have to activate his Sharingan, since the people following him weren't making it their intention to be stealthy, at least as he saw the definition of stealth.

He furrowed his brows in wonder, as he secretly grabbed a kunai from his holster, ready incase someone was to come for him so he could defend himself.

He continued jumping across the rooftops, aware he was being followed. He attempted to lose the people following him, using his infamous speed to zip through the streets of Konoha, but the fact remained that people where tailing him, and he didn't recognize the signatures at first glance.

"Better see what they want."

He mumbled, and ran across a large rooftop, jumping onto another rooftop and another until he had reached a place where no one else was around, so no one could get caught up in the carage, if such a thing was to happen, yet at the same time was close enough so if something was to happen, others could come as well and the Hokage would be able to see it as well.

He prepared himself, activating his Sharingan just incase. Shisui was careful in this regard, knowing full well that he wasn't cocky, so he wouldn't needlessly flaunt his power and always took precaution.

However, the person that was following him ended up being Danzo himself, accompanied by three Root members. Shisui could tell that once getting a good look at their Chakra with his Sharingan.

Shisui was suspicious about why Danzo was following him, but nonetheless remained still yet ready to fight as Danzo approached.

"Danzo-sama, what a pleasant surprise. Is there something I can help you with?"

Shisui asked, his eyes forever in a questioning, and cautious nature.

Danzo wore a small smirk, attempting to keep his inner glee at bay.

"Shisui, how is your Otouto doing? After the attack I mean?"

Shisui raised an eyebrow, curious as to why Danzo asked something like that.

"He's doing well, thank you for asking Danzo-sama." He replied, glancing at the three Root members present. "Is there a reason you have other Ninja present? Is there something you'd like to discuss with me?"

Shisui carefully inspected, prodding Danzo for information.

Danzo had a gleam in his eye as he took a single step forward.

"Actually, it concerns your Otouto. You can ignore the other Ninja present, they're merely my guards."

Shisui nodded at the fact they were his guards, as it wasn't as preposterous as a explanation as to their appearance here. Yet Shisui couldn't get of his mind as to why Danzo was talking about Ryouta all of a sudden when he hasn't ever been mentioned before when they have met.

"Ryou? What about him?"

Shisui questioned suspiciously, the old man standing still when noticing Shisui's killing intent raising slightly.

"Yes, times are changing within the village and the children of the village are also changing, becoming stronger than the previous generation. You must be aware of the potential that child has within him. I've become...curious as to what you have to say about your Otouto, and how he handled himself during that night your Otou-san was lost. It must've been painful for you, am I right in assuming this?"

"That night shouldn't of happened, Danzo-sama." Shisui admitted, a guilty pang filling his heart. "Lots of things happened that night, and there's no one to say that it could've been prevented. I would prefer not talking about it, if it is all the same." Shisui sighed, thinking about the horrors of that night, and not just his fathers horrors either. "So, if there's nothing to discuss-"

"Your Otouto, Ryouta Uchiha is special." Danzo admitted to Shisui who was taken back by surprise. "I realize that you're protective over him, and wouldn't want harm to come to him...would you?"

Danzo bated with a slightly malice tone.

Shisui narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Did you just threaten him? If you have Danzo-sama, I wont be worried about reporting you to the Hokage-sama."

To Shisui, what Danzo's words and posture came across as was a threatening, a menacing tone. And if that was the case, he wouldn't allow Danzo to hurt Ryou in anyway possible, even if he has to take the law into his hands, something that he didn't want to do.

Danzo denied Shisui's accusation by shaking his head.

"I wouldn't do anything like that, especially knowing who you are. No, I wouldn't threaten him in anyway. Actually, I am quite taken with young Uchiha. It's quite possible that he will be as talented as his parents, and I shouldn't have to remind you of their achievements over the years. Especially of your Otou-san. But your Okaa-san was also gifted with her unique abilities that many feared."

"Okaa-san was uniquely gifted, yes. But she was also sickly so she couldn't use her abilities much yet when she did, she was a force to be reckoned with, when people saw her fearsome power. ...Danzo-sama, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you so interested in Ryou?"

Shisui was curious as to why an elder of the village would take an interest in a boy like Ryouta. Sure, he was a talented youth, but he wasn't anything unique, at least right now.

Danzo put a hand on his chin, and stroked lightly.

"In the Academy, your Otouto is excelling, but also is held back from his true potential. You as well as I know that if he was to advance a year or two, it wouldn't be such an impossible thing for him to excel in the Ninja world as well."

Danzo's evil smile was showing for ever such a small second, before it vanished off his face, yet for that brief instant, Shisui was very worried about what this man was truly thinking.

"Ryou is comfortable in his class Danzo-sama, I assure you." Shisui spoke with an honest tone. "Even if he was asked to move, he wouldn't since he likes being where he is. Even if he is ahead of the others, it doesn't mean that he wants to be moved into a higher grade. He's perfectly happy where he is. But tell me, what is this about? Honestly? You're holding something back from me and when it concerns Ryou, I have a right to know."

He didn't want to sound rude, but he couldn't help but be suspicious of why an elder would come to him specifically rather than call a meeting with the Hokage involved. And he already didn't have the greatest trust in Danzo to begin with. There was just a gut feeling within him, yet he couldn't shake the feeling there was something more than meets the eye when it comes to Danzo.

"You're sharp, and I like that about your family, Shisui. You've always been great, your parents as well. You're one of the most talented in this whole village. Though...you're being unreasonable with the future of Ryouta Uchiha."

"Unreasonable?" Shisui parroted, an agitated tone in his voice. "I am being nothing of the sort Danzo-sama. I am merely allowing him to grow at a rate that he is comfortable with. I do not wish for him to start being a Shinobi at such a young age, like I had to do." Shisui thought bitterly at the times when he was Ryou's age, and unable to not feel slightly disgusted with his actions. "There's no need to push Ryou in the slightest. He'll become an astounding Ninja when the time comes."

"But Shisui, you're standing in the way of his potential greatness. You can't deny your Otouto the chance of becoming strong, can you?"

Danzo countered, his mind smirking wildly at the prospect of getting the young Uchiha in his clutches.

"I'm not standing in the way of anything Danzo-sama." Shisui straightened his gaze onto Danzo, tempted to use his Mangekyou on him, but held himself back for not wanting to waste it. "In time, Ryou will achieve his potential. For now, he's going to be what he wants to be...a child. Even if he wants to be a Ninja, right now he just wants to be a child and have fun, and that's okay since you are only young once."

"A child huh. A child with wasted potential maybe." Danzo muttered, but it was loud enough for Shisui to hear, and when he did, he couldn't help but focus his eyes directly on the person in front of him. However, Danzo didn't stop his part of the conversation. "Shisui, you're intelligent, and you know that the future of Konoha is what we invest into the children today. And with a child as gifted as Ryouta is, you can't deny that you're unhappy with the rate of his progression. If he was to be trained by the elite, he'll become the elite for the village, I'm sure you're understanding what I am referring too right now."

Danzo waved his hands at his Root members, Shisui glancing at them before turning his attention to Danzo. Shisui tightened his fists rather tightly, his hand shaking with growing anger at Danzo's ignorance.

"He's growing at a fine rate. Hasn't he proved that already? He survived an attack that I wouldn't of been able to at his age. I'm sorry Danzo-sama, but I wont allow Ryou to be put into something against his will. Even if it is for the good of the village. Ryou is my responsibility, and I will be damned if he was made to do something against his will. I'm sorry you wasted your time coming here Danzo-sama."

He apologized respectfully, yet with an undertone of anger at what Danzo wanted for Ryou.

Danzo, seeing that Shisui was unmoving, sighed deeply, annoyed at the fact that Shisui was being 'stubborn' as he would put it.

"So, you're going to allow such talent to go unnoticed because of your selfishness? You're just like your Otou-san-"

"I'm nothing like that man!" Shisui yelled, his anger being released for a single moment, before he composed himself, and released a breath, exhaling all the negative feelings he held within himself. "I'm not like my Otou-san. I actually care about Ryou, unlike he did. And I would appreciate if he wasn't mentioned in my presence again." He threatened as he tightened a grip on his kunai. "Danzo-sama, I wont allow Ryou to join that 'program' of yours. I've heard rumours, and I don't wish for Ryou to be involved with anything that has an unreliable source of information pertaining to it. I'm sorry Danzo-sama, but I have things that I need to do. So, if there wasn't anything else?"

Danzo sighed dejectedly at Shisui's decision, as he gazed at his eyes.

" _If only I could make a move now...but this location could be noticed by the Hokage, that stupid old fool._ " Danzo thought resentfully. " _Those eyes, I will attain them for myself, and then use them to control Ryouta Uchiha, until he develops the eyes I seek._ " Danzo straightened his posture, and faced Shisui. "So, you're unwilling to change your mind? Even if it will benefit the village?"

Shisui shook his head at the elder mans question, to the great annoyance of the old man.

"Ryou will benefit the village when he's older. There wont be a difference if he was with your program, or at the Academy. Either will suffice, but I would choose the Academy. As I attended the Academy, and I am who I am today because of that place, and with the friends I had as well. Ryou is the same as I in that regard, he'll grow with the bonds he has, and he doesn't need any 'special' treatment either as he'll prove how powerful he'll become in the future."

Shisui walked back a few steps only for it to be stopped when Danzo placed a hand out in front of him, halting his progression.

"I need to ask...are you sure he wont betray the village, just like your Otou-san did?"

Shisui's eyes changed slightly, and his expression became darkened.

"...Funny you should say that, because I'm more like Otou-san than Ryou is. Even if I don't like admitting it, we're alike in certain aspects. Otou-san made that mistake. I'm willing to take a life, if it is for the good of everyone, Ryou right now is too kind hearted. He is exactly like Okaa-san, who was too good. She was pure, and never took a life without feeling regret afterwards, even anguish at what she had to do." Shisui explained as Danzo opened his mouth, but was then silenced by Shisui resuming his previous conversation. "Ryou is a pure soul, a very lovely person. In terms of kindness, not even I can match up to him...he's really sweet, now I have to leave Danzo-sama. I would prefer if you never asked me these kind of questions again in the future. And please refrain from mentioing anything of the sort to Ryou as well."

Danzo closed his ye at the demand that Shisui gave as the three Root members all emotionlessly trudged towards him.

"I will hold my tongue, for now Shisui. However, if I believe circumstances aren't what they appear to be, I will alert the Hokage that Ryouta Uchiha will benefit the village more in Root than if he was to be in the Academy."

Danzo gave a mirthless smirk, and released a breath.

Shisui's eyes sharpened at that, his suspicious growing with each passing second.

"Danzo-sama, forgive me for saying that, but you've got a unhealthy obsession with Ryou joining Root and I'm not happy with that in the slightest."

Shisui threatened, Danzo taking in his words as clearly as he could.

"That maybe the case, Shisui." Danzo agreed to the surprise of Shisui. "However, I am looking out for the village. There aren't many truly strong children at the Academy right now. In the age group that he is in, only Satsuki Uchiha comes close to the potential that he has."

Shisui carefully studied Danzo's face, trying to find a reason for Danzo's approach. But the old man was careful to not allow anything to show, incase Shisui was to figure out his fiendish plan and report it to the Hokage.

"Even if that was the case, you're being unusually interested in a six year old. If I didn't know any better, then I would saw that he was your own son with the amount of obsession that I can sense from you."

Danzo raised a finger to his chin, stroking as he opened his eyes, focusing on Shisui.

"You misunderstand Shisui. I am merely worried for this villages future. As long as there are enemies out there, we're going to need stronger Ninja, and I don't like it when Ninja as talented as Ryouta Uchiha isn't reaching his full potential."

"If that's all that it is, then I can understand. However, please don't ever talk about how 'wasted' Ryou is in the Academy. Both Itachi and I went to that very same Academy, and we both turned out to be excellent Shinobi. Itachi in particular has become very respected at his young age, and I don't doubt that Ryou will also become respected within the Academy, and future Shinobi of Konoha."

"If that's what you think the right path is, then I wont argue anymore."

Danzo bowed his head in 'resignation', giving into what Shisui had said...for now.

" _I have to keep my wits about this Danzo-sama...there's something not right with how he is talking about Ryou..._ " Shisui made a mental note to keep his eye on Danzo, before bowing his own head. "Thank you for understanding Danzo-sama, please excuse me."

With that, Shisui took off, his anger reaching its breaking point. Not because of what he said about his father, but about the idea that Shisui wasn't allowing Ryou to reach his full potential and how Danzo was becoming increasingly worryingly obsessed with the idea of Ryouta being involved with Root. Because unlike Danzo thought, he knew for a fact that Ryou was becoming an excellent ninja, and he didn't need anyone's help, least of all Danzo's, to achieve his potential. He might need a nudge in the right direction, but he doesn't need the help of someone like Danzo.

After Shisui left, Danzo was left alone, with his thoughts.

" _Damn little bastard. How dare he defy me like this? Does he think he's keeping Ryouta safe by denying me? He's only putting his own Otouto in danger. It's either kill him or enslave him and I prefer to have a spare set of eyes around for the future._ " He scornfully thought, having violent fantasies about Shisui and pleasant thoughts about gaining Ryouta's potentially powerful eyes. " _It's alright though. Once I find the opportunity, I will make sure that his eyes are mine, and his Otouto as well. If I can get my hands on both of that man and woman's children...kukuku, it will make the wait seem all the more sweeter_."

Concluding his evil sceme, Danzo jumped away from his position, his Root following after him.

* * *

Back with Shisui, he was heading back to Mikoto's house, quelling his anger for knowledge that if he felt angry for too long, Ryou might feel it and become worried, and he knew how much that child worried about him.

For a good solid five minutes, he felt his anger raise and fall, until he eventually stopped himself from feeling the anger that he had inside. Coincidently, he also found himself right back at Mikoto's and Fugaku's place.

Casually, he walked to the door, and knocked on it softly.

A few seconds of waiting awarded him with the door opening, revealing Mikoto.

Despite her best to hide it, Shisui spotted the obvious signs of her having been crying. Her eyes were puffy red, her cheek stained with some tears which was poorly covered by makeup.

"Mikoto-san, are you alright?" He asked with a very concerned voice for the woman. "Satsuki-san told me that you've been crying? And I can see that you've been crying. Is there something happening?"

Mikoto shook her head at the question.

"There's nothing wrong Shisui-san." Mikoto lied, attempting to conceal the truth so to not cause further pain. "I am just having a bad morning...I've been thinking about Kushina-chan and your own Okaa-san and that got me like this. There isn't a time that goes by when I can't think of them without shedding a tear or two. Today was just as bad as the last time I thought about them."

Mikoto dropped her head, feeling slightly bad about lying, especially when it concerned Shisui's little brother himself.

"Oh...have you? Kushina-sama and Okaa-san were a..."

Shisui couldn't finish, since he also felt sad about what happened that night as well as what happened with his Okaa-san.

"Yes, Kushina-chan was a lovely woman. Just lately, I've seen little Naruto-san looking so sad and alone. Sometimes it makes me feel depressed that I can't do anything about it, even if it wasn't for the fact that my husband..." She stopped herself, mentally berating herself for her about to speak about her husband in a derogatory manner. "...It just makes me feel for the boy, it really does. Kushina-chan wouldn't of wanted that for him."

"Yes. I often wondered what it would've been like if Kushina-sama was around for Naruto-san." Shisui agreed and then let a little simper out. "But, Ryou actually has taken an interest in young Naruto-san."

That made Mikoto blink a numerous amount of times, wondering if her ears had heard wrong. However, when Shisui didnt show any changes on his face, she couldn't help but smile.

"Is that the truth? Naruto-san and Ryouta-kun have become friends?"

"Ehehe, not exactly." He confided honestly while rubbing the back of his head. "More like, Ryou is interested in him, and from what I can tell...I don't think it will take long for those two to become friends. Actually, it's secretly a wish of mine that he does."

"Oh?" Mikoto arched up a brow. "Why do you want something like that? Most people would say you're mad for suggesting things of that nature. They would believe that you're mad for even thinking it, especially most people who ignorant of the facts..."

When she was about to speak about something she shouldn't, she hushed herself, and bowed her neck downwards so she didn't say anymore on the matter.

Shisui thought allowed a smile to adorn his face.

"Yes, but I don't care what others say. I don't even care that Naruto-san is...what he is. And if Ryou finds out, I know that he'll be fine with it. He judges people on who they are inside, rather than what they are or what they might be containing, although he'll only be able to say that about nine people, hehe."

Mikoto smiled in understanding, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"I'd have to agree with you there, Shisui-san. He's quite mature in that regard, Ryouta-kun is. Unlike most of the adults around Naruto-san, Ryouta-kun wouldn't care, and from what you've said, he isn't deterred in the slightest by becoming curious in him. By the way, how far does this curiosity extend?"

"If you're talking about an unhealthy level, then I don't think that this is the case. It's more like...at times, he tells me that "There's something more than meets the eye with Uzumaki-san." in his own words. But he doesn't know what that is. If I didn't know any better, then I would swear that child has actually picked up on a fact that no child should know about. I know I've never mentioned anything about it, but Ryou is quite the smart child, and does pick up on things that others wouldn't necessarily would."

Shisui spoke his thoughts, wondering if it was true that Ryouta could sense a certain 'being' within young Naruto.

Mikoto visibly stiffened, unsure of how to approach the situation.

"You think it's possible that he has a feeling about the...thing inside of Naruto-san?"

Mikoto had no choice but to ask, fearful that Ryouta might not want to associate with Naruto once learning about what's inside of him.

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't put it past him. He's quite intelligent, and he hears what the others, adults, say about Naruto-san being a 'Demon' in hushed whispers and if I know Ryou, and I have a sneaky suspicion I do, he'll one day figure out that there's something inside of Naruto-san..."

"Are you worried that if he does, he wont want to be friends with Naruto-san? Or even worse, hate him?"

Mikoto queried, hoping that her words don't come true.

Shisui to her surprise shook his head.

"No, Ryou isnt the type to do something like that. He might be...weirded out by the fact, but by no means would he ever do anything like turn against someone for something beyond their control. Besides, if anyone knows what its like to have a situation where you're not in control, it is Ryou."

Mikoto nodded in agreement, thinking about the meeting the Clan had just before.

Then she wondered if she should tell Shisui about it. From what she could see, if she told him, there could be a problem and maybe even a fight. She knows Shisui wouldn't take threats against his little brother lightly. On the other hand, she was still worried about Fugaku and what he would do if Shisui wasn't around. She had to decide which was more important...her husband, or Ryouta?

"Mikoto-san? Are you okay?" Shisui gave a concerned face, waving a hand in front of her eyes. "You like spaced out."

She snapped back to reality, and peered into the eyes of Shisui's.

"I'm fine dear, thank you."

In the end, she took the third option, and decided to not tell Shisui, and work on her husband, protecting Ryouta in her own way. And if the time came where she couldn't convince Fugaku to leave Ryou alone and couldn't protect him on her own, only then would she tell Shisui about what has happened. If she could avoid any fighting, then that's the option she would take.

"Oh, you sure?"

"Yes, I am fine. I was just thinking about Naruto-san and Ryouta-kun's budding, hopefully, friendship."

As soon as he heard that Shisui's face turned upwards and so did Mikoto's, both thinking about what great friend those boys would be.

"There's nothing like a best friend, after all. Like Itachi is to me. While Ryou is the one I love more than anything, Itachi does come a good second. Naruto-san and Ryou will be a great influence on one another if they became friends. It isn't a secret that Naruto-san is a prankster, and Ryou is a shy child. Together, I can see them becoming friends, and helping one another out with their respective...I wouldn't say problems but..."

"It's okay." Mikoto giggled and waved a hand in front of her face. "I understand where you're coming from. Naruto-san does have a tendency for pranking. I swear, he's just like his Okaa-san when it pertains to certain details of personality."

"Isn';t that the truth?" Shisui deadpanned, remembering how Kushina was like, and how Naruto acts sometimes. "Anyway Mikoto-san..."

Before he could finish, Mikoto's face turned upwards, as if she had remembered something.

"My, where are my manners? Speaking on the doorstep like this in the growing cold air. Please come inside, we can have some tea together."

Even though he was concerned, and knew that she was lying, he accepted her offer and went inside for tea.

Mikoto of course prepared the tea while Shisui sat down in the living room, noting that Fugaku wasn't around. He thought that was strange, but shrugged off the notion of anything suspicious, until he had said suspicion confirmed about what really took place this morning.

As Mikoto prepared the tea, she couldn't help but look at the pot of water sadly, and a single tear fell from her eyes, memories of what happened earlier in the day fresh within her mind.

But she wiped her eyes, and dried her face the best she could as to not alert Shisui to anything wrong with her, and continued making the tea for them both to enjoy with one another.

"Here dear, some tea."

Mikoto came back into the living room minutes later with a tea set. Sitting down opposite him, she poured him a cup, which he was greatful for, and then took a sip, a satisfied face showing on his features.

"Ah, Mikoto-sans tea is always the best~" He beamed, but then adopted a serious face. "Mikoto-san, this morning Satsuki-san told me that everyone suddenly 'disappeared' in her own words, and then when you came back, you were in tears. Is there...something wrong? You can tell me, and I could help, if there was anything to help with."

Again, against her better judgment, Mikoto froze on the spot.

" _I can't say anything about Fugaku-san hating Ryouta-kun...if I did, more bloodshed would occur...and I wouldn't blame Shisui-san for that._ " She steadied herself and wore a noble woman's blank face. "To be honest, Fugaku-san and I have been having problems as of late, with our marriage."

She semi lied, revealing half the truth.

It was true that she was having difficulties in her marriage. But it wasn't something she wanted to admit to so casually since it was a matter that...she didn't like discussing with herself, never mind anyone else. To her, to admit that her marriage was failing was something unthinkable.

"Difficulties in your marriage...huh. It wouldn't be because of-"

"It stems from a lot of problems, one being his treatment of...certain people." She cut him off, not wanting to speak about the specifics. "You don't have to worry about me. Fugaku-san and I merely went out of the house so Satsuki didn't have to hear us bicker about our marriage, and other things."

Shisui was still unconvinced by what she said. He didn't see anything to lie about, unless it was something that she felt uncomfortable talking about. However, there was one thing that he wanted to know.

"Mikoto-san...it isn't a secret that Fugaku-san doesn't like Ryou, due to him looking like Okaa-san." Mikoto hung her head low, old feeling being stirred within her. "I just want to know...you don't share your husbands..."

"No, I don't." She spoke the truth, using a stern voice. "I never thought badly about Ryouta-kun... I only ever think good thoughts about him. He's a sweetie after all. He is your Otouto after all. He wouldn't be anything other than good and wonderful."

Relief washed over him, as he didn't detect any deceit, something that he was good at.

"I'm glad that you feel like that, Mikoto-san. Lately, Ryou has been feeling...a little distant because of how Otou-san attacked him. I think his confidence has been shaken and I don't know if he's going to recover from it..."

"Hehe, actually. I think you're slightly wrong by that." Mikoto giggled to the confusion of Shisui. "You see, Shisui-san. It is true, that his confidence would've been shaken. But with you as his Onii-sama, someone he looks up to more than anything, he's going to be alright."

"Hehe, how do you know?"

Shisui laughed out a question.

"Oh, an Okaa-san knows Shisui-san, an Okaa-san knows..."

Mikoto whispered as she looked outside the patio doors, Shisui only cocking his head in confusion, but allowing Mikoto to feel happy, especially when she hasn't been her best lately but also remembered to find out what happened with the others disappearing as well.

* * *

 **With Ryouta...**

After what happened outside with the warm welcome, everyone from the Academy went back into their classrooms, with Ryou being pushed by Satsuki. As they entered the Academy, more and more people congratulated Ryou for living through the experience, and how brave he must've been to go through something that no one should have to go through in their lives.

Yet, while he was appreciative of everyone's words, and thanked them, he couldn't get the nagging feeling that he didn't really deserve their words of praise, since technically, he only lived through an event because of luck, and his fathers ignorance at the fact his attack was his undoing.

Still, Ryou allowed them to praise him and talk about his bravery and genuine ability to smile after going through something horrific as a father turning against his own son as brutally as he did because he liked the fact that after all of this time, people finally believe that he was the one in the right, not the one in the wrong, something he had been trying to desperately say for so long, yet wasn't able to say it at all.

As Ryou sat in the classroom, he couldn't help but notice all of the eyes on him. Boys and girls alike watched him like hawks. As they weren't threatening eyes, he didn't have his guard up...is what he would want to think. Truthfully, ever since the incident, he's been more jumpy than he would care to admit.

He's been like that ever since the incident, and while he didn't let others see, he was worried that his father was still after him, which wouldn't be possible since Shisui saw to it that he wasn't alive...yet something within Ryouta wouldn't accept that their father was really gone.

It was because for years, that man had mentally and physically abused him, and for that reason, he couldn't flip a switch on and off as to what he should be thinking about his father, and how he made him feel.

"Hehe, good morning Ino-san, Sakura-san."

Ryou greeted the girls as they walked near him.

"Yeah, morning Ryou-kun!"

Ino greeted, her smile becoming wider.

"Are you sure you should be in class, Ryou-kun? You've only come out of the hospital after all."

Sakura asked in concern, but was secretly happy that he was back in class.

Ryou cocked his head to the side, before a honest smile made its way onto his face.

"It isn't a problem, really. I mean, yeah it's a little difficult, but I can manage."

"That's a relief, right Sakura?" Ino asked, Sakura nodding once. "But, if you do need anything, don't be hesitant to call me." She added with a smile, hiding a slightly lewder (for a kid anyway) intention. " _You could always ask me to feed you Ryou-kun if you can't move your hands, I wouldn't mind doing that for you. Even if it's from the lips, that's okay~_ "

She released a giggle, something Sakura and Satsuki (who was sat next to Ryou as per usual) caught instantly.

" _She's thinking about keeping Ryou-kun all to herself, I know that look Ino-chan._ "

" _We need to make sure little pig doesn't start squealing around Ryou-kun!_ "

Inner Sakura added mentally, Sakura nodding at her inner self's words.

" _Little girl better step off before she gets seriously..._ "

Satsuki thought darkly for a moment, before shaking the thoughts away and kept her gaze on Ryou, making sure that she was as close as she possibly could, so the other two 'don't get any ideas'.

"That's very kind Ino-san. If I need help, I am sure to take you up on the offer."

Ino blushed at the kind way he spoke to her, only realizing that she was indeed blushing when the other two girls started glaring towards her.

"N-Not a problem. Ya gotta problem, come and see me. I'm sure to make it go away!"

As Ino boasted, both Satsuki and Sakura glared at her, as she had unintentionally (up to debate) sat right on Ryou's desk, and had moved closer to his face.

Because of the closeness, Ryou backed away slightly, gushing at the face that she was as close as she was.

"Y-You're too kind to me Ino-san. I don't deserve such kindness."

He admitted, but Ino shook her head.,

"That's where you're wrong, Ryou-kun. Even people like..." She stopped herself, and briefly looked at Naruto who sat in front of the Uchiha, then glanced back at Ryou. "Even people like certain people deserve nice things to happen to them. Besides, you've had a bad experience, and you shouldn't push yourself."

For once, Sakura and Satsuki agreed with what Ino was saying. But they knew that Ryou wouldn't want babying either. Just because he was in a wheelchair, doesn't mean that it will be like that forever, and once he was out of it, he was going to get right back to training.

"For now, I wont push myself. But when I get the use of my legs and arm back, I'm going right back to training."

"Aah, training. I do that like all the time."

Ino bragged, regretting it when Ryou's eyes lit up.

"So you train all the time as well then!?"

Ino frowned internally as she had a sneaky suspicion as to where this was going.

Sakura frowned externally, showcasing her frown at the thought that Ino and Ryouta would be getting closer while training.

As for Satsuki, she could see through Ino's lie straight away. She knew the girl didn't train as hard as they did together, and if she tried, she'd most likely faint or something much worse. Yet, Satsuki didn't say anything, seeing this as a chance to deter the girl from Ryouta.

"W-Well, not all the time...but a lot of the time yeah."

Ino lied through gritted teeth, hoping that she wouldnt suggest what she was thinking about, as she had seen how he has worked out before, and she was exhausted from just watching, never mind participating.

"That's fantastic Ino-san! It shows your dedication to become a Ninja! My opinion of you is really changing Ino-san! Anyone that is serious about becoming a Ninja is a great person in my books!"

As soon as Sakura and Ino heard that, their minds were torn between wanting to get closer to him, and not dying from the intense training that he usually does with Satsuki, something they know about very well indeed.

"S-So Ryou-kun...you know, the people that train with you..." Sakura began, trying to find the right words. "T-These people, what would you consider them as?"

"Ooh I would consider them people very close to me. Yes, I would believe that they would be very wonderful and amazing if they decided to train with me because being a Ninja is my dream, for now anyway." He admitted, thinking about the Anbu, something his brother was apart of, and wanted to be as well. "To answer your question clearly, I would consider training with people that I really like to be a very rewarding experience."

That did it for Ino and Sakura, seeing this as a chance to become really close to Ryou, and in his words "A very rewarding experience to train with people I really like." and from what he was implying, he would be willing to train with them, since he really likes them. Or that's what they believe anyway.

"Then lets train together Ryou-kun!"

Ino remarked as she giggled softly at the chance at getting closer to Ryou.

"Hey Ryou-kun, you wouldn't mind me coming with you two, right?"

Sakura asked to the annoyance of Ino, and also for the same reasons as Ino.

Ryou though looked excited that he had 'hardworking' classmates and jumped at the chance to train with them.

"Of course Sakura-san! That's wonderful that you take your Ninja training really seriously!"

"Of course I do." Sakura semi lied. "It's one of the most important things to me."

She added with a slight nervous touch to her tone.

While she did consider her Ninja training seriously, she also had other priorities on her mind, which where also on Ino's mind.

"I'm very happy you said that Sakura-san, my opinion of you is changing as well." Ryou began as he looked at both girls. "When I'm better, we could train together on a Saturday. On that day, since it's a weekend, I wake up at 6 in the morning, have breakfast and am out of the door by 6.15 on the dot, and for starters, I start with a warm up exercise to get my muscles awake so I don't pull anything that I shouldn't pull, then I run around the Uchiha District three times to build up the strength in my legs then I..."

As Ryou began explaining his training regimen, Ino and Sakura both paled at the excessive amounts of training that he does, something they expected adults to do, not children like themselves.

" _He's literally planning to kill us with training. Ryou-kun, I don't want to die...don't you wanna play a game instead? Maybe a kissing game...any game that doesn't involve my death._ "

Ino thought as she took a little movement away on her seat on the table.

" _I never knew that Ryou-kun did so much training...how in the heck am I supposed to keep up with that?_ "

Sakura fearfully thought, with Inner Sakura adding her thoughts to the conversation.

" _You're going to do it shannaro! We can't allow little pig to get ahead! Even if you nearly die, you'll do it! I refuse to allow little pig to get ahead of us while we're sat on our butts hoping that he'll notice us!_ "

Sakura paled even more, knowing that her inner self was right. If she was to keep up with Ino, she would have to grit her teeth and do her best. She hoped that Ryou also would take it easy, since it would be their first times and all.

Satsuki though smirked at the girls paling faces.

" _This'll teach them to not take things so lightly._ " She thought with a grin plastered on her face. " _After our training session, they'll be begging to never see Ryou again due to his hardcore training. Just to make sure, maybe I could give Ryou some 'ideas' about what we should do for the training session...I'll have to go just to make sure they don't pull anything._ "

She concluded her thoughts as she smirked to herself, seeing both girls turning more and more white as time goes on.

When Ryou finished his talk, he bowed his head.

"I can't wait for us to start training together Sakura-san! Ino-san! It will be a lovely experience! It will help us bond even more!"

He exclaimed, his smile becoming wider and wider at the prospect of training with fellow classmates.

"Yeah...sounds wonderful..."

Ino said as she looked completely flabbergasted by the information she had heard.

Sakura wasn't fairing any better as she was shaking, her knees buckling.

"I-It's going to be great Ryou-kun...can't wait..."

Sakura said with a distant look on her face and an equally distant voice, dreading the day that they would actually have to do it.

"I'm excited that you're excited! Lets try our best!"

Ryou's zeal for the day that they would train was clearly displayed to the two girls who paled even more.

""Yeah...""

They both muttered without the same enthusiasm that he used.

Ryou not noticing what they where feeling, just let his perpetual grin appear.

"Great! I'm glad you're as energetic as I am! Can't wait for us to become stronger together!"

The girls nodded and walked over to their seats, as if they were zombies, no life within their steps.

After sitting down, they faced one another, dread and horror filling their features.

"We're going to die, aren't we Ino-chan?"

Sakura stated a fact that she thought to be true.

"Quite possibly..." She dejectedly stated. " _If I can gain a kiss before I die, this will be well worth it._ "

Ino thought with a hint of a smirk, unaware that Sakura was having similar thoughts as well.

" _If we do well...no, if I do well, maybe Ryou-kun will reward me with a kiss? That would be the best._ "

After nodding to herself, Sakura regained some colour in her cheeks, as Ino did the same, renewed determination in their eyes to gain a kiss of Ryouta after completing 'trial of torture' otherwise known as training, Ryouta style.

* * *

After Ino and Sakura left, Ryouta's features turned downwards as a dreaded feeling filled his heart, though he tried his best to not allow these feeling's show, so he didn't worry anyone around him.

Though, Satsuki keenly observed the change in his demeanour.

"Ryou, are you alright?"

Satsuki asked as she gently looked at him with interested eyes.

"To be honest, I feel like Shi-nii was angry about something...but I don't know what that was...hmmmm, quite strange indeed."

While was being passive about it, Ryou was concerned for Shisui. He hasn't ever felt anything like it before, pure anger. He never associated Shisui with anger before, but right at this very second, through some unknown force, he could feel how Shisui was angry.

Satsuki stared at Ryou, questioning how he would know what Shisui was feeling right at this very moment.

"Hmmm? How would you know?"

Satsuki wondered, unable to come up with an answer.

"It's just a feeling I get." He replied, glancing out of the window. "It's like...we're bonded somehow. Strange, isn't it? I know that we say we're bonded, but usually I'm able to tell how he is feeling, and vise versa..."

"That's weird." Satsuki noted with a curious gaze. "How would you be able to do something like that? Something to do with the Sharingan?"

Satsuki took a best estimation of what she thought to be true. Yet, Ryouta just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think so...it started when I was around...I dunno, it has been for as long as I can remember." He confided in the girl, resting his broken wrist on his lap. "We've always been able to tell what the other is feeling, more or less, even when we aren't around one another. I thought that it was Shi-nii doing something, possibly with his Sharingan like you guessed, but he said he hasn't done anything of the sort. It is...actually refreshing to know what Shi-nii is feeling, because I can sense if he's in danger...and he told me that he sensed when I was in danger as well...he came back earlier because of our bond."

"That's pretty fascinating." Satsuki admitted casually. "I would love to have something like that with Aniki."

She said with a fake smile, feeling worse about than she would casually admit, wishing that she had the same bond Ryouta had with Shisui.

"Maybe you are and you don't know it?"

He offered the raven haired girl, who wore an impressive look.

"Doubt it, to be honest. I think I'm closer to you than anyone else."

"But that's a good think Satsuki-chan." Ryou explained and gave a warm smile. "If we weren't close, I wouldn't nearly be as happy as I am. As with Nii-chan, Satsuki-chan is a big part of my life."

Satsuki's smile broke out into a large smile, secretly feeling wonderful because of the fact that Ryou considers her as close as Shisui, something that was a big honour in Ryou's and Satsuki's eyes.

"Don't be so stupid." She played it cool, waving a hand in front of her face. But then she adopted an appreciative face. "But...thanks, Ryou. I'm happy that you're in my life."

"G-Geez Satsuki-chan, you're speaking as if we're getting married or something?"

Even though it was an innocent comment from Ryou, Satsuki blushed furiously as her mind unwillingly went towards the idea of Ryou and her getting married. She couldn't but think of what it would be like being his wife.

But that soon stopped when she saw his gaze on her form, her eyes darting towards Ryou with a fake intensely annoyed face.

"Don't ever say that, I'm never going to marry someone as stupid as you."

Even if he knew that was just Satsuki being Satsuki, he couldn't help but feel slightly stung by the fact that she said something like that, so he looked around until his eyes went towards the desk, a dejected look spreading over his face.

"Yeah, I guess that it would be stupid if we were to get married..."

"I guess." She replied with a slightly down face, but then it turned upwards. "Anyway, how are you feeling now? Has your worry for Shisui-san stopped?"

"I'm good, thank you. Shi-nii is feeling less angry than he was beforehand."

He replied as he smiled weakly at her.

From the smile, she knew that he was anything other than 'alright' but due to his stubborn attitude, something that she has herself, she couldn't do anything against it, so she only could offer her support.

"Right...just remember to take your med's, or I will have to force them down your throat." She lightly joked, cocking her head to the side as a pale smile plastered itself all over his face. "By the way...if you can't write with that hand, how are you going to do the work?"

It was a good question from the young girl, Ryou couldn't deny that. Even then, he lifted his hand, and lightly flexed his fingers, wincing slightly when a surge of pain ran through his hand.

"I can write, just a little Satsuki-chan. Geez, you're like Shi-nii, always worrying about me."

"Well, sorry for worrying about someone I care about. Don't worry, I wont do it in the future." She spoke with a fake vexed tone, then rested a hand on his own hand. "If it hurts too much, I will write for you. After all, that's what I am here for."

Saying such sweet words where a concept that was almost lost on Ryouta. At first, he thought she was being slightly weird, but then he remembered that this morning, he had thought about her lips, a thought that still ran in his mind every now and again.

"Y-Yeah...sure. B-But, I'm good, thank you. It's n-nice that you're offering me such a thing..."

His reply came out as a stutter, something that he didn't wish to happen, and was mentally berating himself for as his cheeks turned slightly red upon noticing that he was having an intense gaze upon the raven haired girl.

" _Damn, that was cute._ " Satsuki thought with bewilderment that she would think something like that as she noticed their joint Sensei slowly walking towards them. " _Better not say anything about us falling behind since we have good reasons._ " She concluded her thoughts with a watchful gaze on their Sensei and then spoke to her fellow Uchiha. "Ryou, Iruka-sensei is coming."

"Huh?"

Ryou, who had his eyes on the raven haired girl like he was transfixed, suddenly snapped his neck towards the incoming Sensei, and bowed his head softly and respectfully as Iruka himself drew closer.

Ryou casually glanced at Satsuki.

"Thanks for letting me know. Kinda zoned out there for a few seconds."

He offered his gratitude which Satsuki reveled in and wore a happy face.

"It really isn't a problem, I'm merely looking out for you, that's all."

As she said it, Ryou couldn't help but feel grateful that she was looking out for him.

Once Iruka made it over to them, both regarded their shared Sensei with a respectful face.

"Ryouta-kun, how are you feeling this morning?"

He asked kindly, surprising Ryou somewhat from the transition from last name to first name so easily but didn't question it.

"A-Ah, I'm okay thank you Sensei. I'm sorry I've missed so many of your lessons."

He bowed his head towards Iruka as he offered a sincere apology, feeling bad about the fact that he couldn't attend Iruka's classes, and despite most people finding them boring, Ryou quite liked them and always thought they were interesting.

Iruka smiled at hearing an unwarranted apology and lightly patted his head.

"Do not concern yourself with that. After hearing what happened, I am just happy you're okay. With two of my top students back in class, I imagine that you two will be able to catch up rather quickly." He told them both then looked directly at Ryou. "Although you wont be allowed to participate in Taijutsu training, since you're ahead of everyone else in that regard anyway, watching would be acceptable, yes?"

Most people would be big headed about what Iruka said, saying that Ryou was ahead of everyone. But for Ryou, he didn't believe that it was all that true. He had seen the others in action, and there were some students that also could match him in a fight. Yet he was happy to receive praise from Iruka, as it meant that he was doing well in the Academy, something that excited him, no just for himself, but to please Shisui as well.

"That's right, I can watch Sensei. Thank you for being so understanding. Even watching would give an insight to what I could learn from others, as Shi-nii always says that watching is also apart of training."

Ryou spoke with a proud face, thinking about his elder brother and what he has gifted him, with the wisdom and knowledge that he has attained over years of being a Shinobi.

"Haha, that's quite true, Ryouta-kun. Your Onii-sama is quite the wise man, and very strong as well." Iruka stated as Ryouta nodded in agreement. Iruka then adopted soft features. "Now, Ryouta-kun. If you have any problems with the assignments, just talk to me, okay?" Iruka offered kind words for the young Uchiha who smiled in appreciation. "Although I don't see you needing much help."

He added, understanding that Ryou was quite the intelligent child and wouldn't have much problems in this class. In fact, Iruka thought that Ryou could probably skip a grade or so, but due to Shisui's words about not splittinghim apart from Satsuki, he didn't mention anything about it to the young boy.

Ryou gave a slight upturned face at the words of his Sensei, a gratifying smile being place on his features.

"Thank you Sensei. I, am okay for now. But sometimes, I will have to take some of my medication, for the pain and all. And they have different effects on me...like some would make me drowsy and..."

Ryouta then explained what times he would have to take his med's and when he would start feeling sick and might need to take a few minutes out of the class just incase they made him feel sick or disorientated. As Iruka listened, he couldn't help but pity the poor boy that even after a single night of horror, he still had to suffer the aftereffects of what has happened.

After Ryou finished explaining his condition and medication, Iruka wore an understanding face, a pitying gaze on his eyes for what his father did to Ryouta.

"Yes, that's okay Ryouta-kun. Don't worry, you just take whatever you need whenever you need it. Just take it slow until you're back on your feet."

"Thank you for being understanding." Ryouta bowed his head towards his Sensei and then lifted it to meet his eyes. " _From now on, I'm going to prove that I can be a strong Ninja as well._ "

He thought to himself and as if reading his facial expression, Iruka nodded to himself.

"Glad to see that you're okay. Now, lets begin the lesson."

"Yes Sensei!"

He replied happily as Iruka went to the front of the class.

* * *

Iruka then started his teaching's as all of the students (minus the ones that didn't care or couldn't follow) listened to what he had to say, and how he was going to dish out homework and the likes.

But as the class was going on about its business and Iruka would be teaching, occasionally stopping to shout at people that didn't listen, Ryouta looked outside due to not being able to give much concentration, and an interesting sight caught his eyes.

Outside, there was another class, and if he had to guess, it was a class that was a year or two higher than the one he was in right now. Many students gathered there, and while he didn't recognize them, he did realize that there was a few of girls there that had been the 'upper class' fangirls of his, who sometimes tried to use their 'mature' personalities to win his affections, which never worked as Ryou thought they were a little disturbing.

But it wasn't the class that caught his attention specifically.

No, it was more like a girl caught his attention.

The girl didn't have any defining features that would've separated her from the others in Ryouta's eyes. She was a girl that had brown hair, and wore buns for hair, one at either side of her head, allowing some strands on hair to frame her face. She had blush marks on her cheeks, even if she wasn't intending to blush. They seemed to be permanently there. Her clothes consisted on yellow pants, and a pink blouse that didn't look traditional around Konoha, rather it looked like it was from another land.

What did interest him about this girl wasn't the way she was dressed. It was the fact that each time she threw a kunai at the target practice board, she would hit the centre, and could even do it without looking. He was fascinated on how she did it without looking, that was what made him the most interested after all.

The girl jumped into the sky, and threw numerous kunai around the courtyard, and some didn't head towards there intended targets. However, as Ryou looked on, the girls kunai's hit one another, ricocheting off each other and stabbing into the centre of all of the targets.

Since the targets weren't all near one another, he found it impressive that she was able to hit all of the marks by using simple kunai, and even using them together to bounce them into their intended targets.

As he watched with keen eyes, he activated the Sharingan, to see if this girl had any help with the projectiles, possibly using Chakra to her advantage by either guiding them with Chakra. But when he did gaze at her, he saw no abnormalities in her Chakra Flow.

" _Interesting._ " Ryou thought, stroking his chin in wonder. " _She really did that without using Chakra? Now that's impressive. She's really good with the usage of kunai. Being able to hit all the marks...ten out of ten I would say...but, she couldn't of, could she?_ "

Using his sharp eyesight with the added bonus Sharingan, he naturally looked for wires or any aids to help her hit all the targets as even he would have to admit that he couldn't of hit all the targets without using Chakra to guide them on some wire like his Clan are famous for.

But, he didn't find anything. He couldn't see anything that could've aided her in hitting all of the marks, and that made Ryouta feel impressed by this girl. He was impressed that someone slightly older (he guessed older anyway) could hit all of the marks, wondering how she was able to achieve something like that.

" _Was she a good marksman?_ "

He wondered if that was the case, but as he searched his brain, he couldn't think of an alternative. She must've been really good at using kunai, throwing them in the directions that she wanted, and was able to make them hit all of their targets.

He hadn't seen such things since Shisui, and even then that was because he was a trained Shinobi. Yet as far as he was aware, this girl wasn't trained Shinobi. She was just an Academy student like everyone else.

Once the girl hit all of the marks, fellow students around her cheered, congratulating her, yet they couldn't be heard by Ryou and their class, for the windows being closed, keeping the sound out so the others could study.

His eyes just kept on her form, trying to figure out why this girl was able to do all of that without any aid. Now that he has the Sharingan, he could most likely replicate what she did, yet she was able to do it without the aid of the Sharingan or any other technique that he could see.

Suddenly, the girl stopped cheering and looked towards the classroom Ryouta was in as if sensing something, rather someone, was watching her.

Her eyes went straight for his eyes, as he deactivated the Sharingan, incase she suspected that he was spying on her, something that he had been doing unintentionally.

" _Ooh no, she might think I'm weird for spying on her like that. Better stop before she goes mad...usually girls are mad about spying on them, yes?_ "

He dejectedly and wonderingly thought, attempting to think of a way to get out of the situation that he had found himself in, by his own admission, his own fault.

He was about to turn away from her, making a mental note to apologize later if she came across him. But she put out her hands as if saying "Wait a second!" which Ryouta caught and kept his eyes on her, wondering what she could want.

The girl in question took out quite a large quantity of kunai, and threw them against the practice board, each with the precision that she was showing beforehand. She threw them all while looking at Ryou, something that impressed Ryou immensely.

When she finished, she pointed towards the board that she had thrown her kunai's against, and at Ryouta. Taking that to mean "Look over there!" he did just that, and casually his eyes dragged over towards the board.

When he did, he say that written in kunai's where 'Get better' and a smiley face next to it made entirely of kunai's. Ryouta could only smile at the thought she put into it, considering it couldn't of been easy to use kunai in such a manner and in such a quick succession.

He looked towards the girl again, and his eyes expressed his gratitude as he mouthed "Thank you." to the mysterious girl, only for said girl to shake her head and point towards the right of the board that she had written her words with kunai on beforehand.

Curiously, he made his eyes go towards the right of the board, and didn't see anything at first. But when he activated his Sharingan, narrow little needles called senbon's had written 'Tenten' on a tree and he was able to see that since this girl made her Chakra light them up, if not it would've been very difficult for him to see it.

" _Tenten?_ " He wondered to himself. " _Who's that? The girl? That's a weird...yet nice name. I wonder if she knows anyone called Ninenine? Maybe that's her Imouto?_ "

He couldn't help but be slightly curious at how she was able to do that and giggle secretly at what he thought to himself at the end. He didn't ever see her do anything like that with the senbon's, even with the Sharingan. He could only conclude that she either did that before he began looking with the Sharingan, anticipating that he would've looked outside and somehow knew about his eyes being able to activate the Sharingan, which wasn't lightly. Or the fact that she was slightly strange and just wrote her name whenever and wherever she wanted with senbon's because she liked the look of her name and it was the perfect opportunity to just show off her name. Or maybe that wasn't her name at all, and she was just telling him that she got 'ten out of ten' like he thought beforehand and only wrote 'Tenten' because it was a shortened version of 'ten out of ten'.

As these thoughts ran through his mind, he couldn't decide which was the most likely, and if he had to take a guess, then the second one would be that guess, and even then, he wasn't confdent on that one.

He looked towards this girl that could possibly be called 'Tenten' and raised his eyebrows.

Reading his expression, the girl nodded and pointed to herself, as if acknowledging that was her name to which Ryouta was relieved at, finally finding out her name was in fact Tenten, something that he had been unexpectedly waiting for, even unknowingly to him.

The newly named Tenten pointed towards Ryouta who blinked in surprise, fully well knowing what she was referring too.

He raised an eyebrow up, confused on how he was supposed to let her know who he was.

" _Ooh, how am I supposed too tell her...I'm sure that it would be difficult for her to read my lips from here...even if she did get lucky before._ " As he thought about it, his notebook caught his attention and he hatched a little idea. " _Yeah, that would work._ "

Taking a pencil, and opening to a fresh page, he wrote on it secretly, and using that same secretive nature, he showed 'Uchiha' to the girl ever so slightly so no one else would notice it, who cocked her head to the side.

She stared at it for a few moments before she rotated her left hand as if to say "Whats your first name?" as she continued looking around, to see if anyone was watching their interactions, which thankfully no one was the wiser to their 'talk'.

Ryouta looked at Tenten, and a playful smile spread across his face as he wrote in the notebook again. He showed it to Tenten, it saying 'Spoilers.' to which Tenten pouted at, Ryouta stifling a giggle seeing her frustrated face.

Tenten scowled when she saw Ryouta not revealing his name, before a grin placed itself on her face and then she mouthed "I like the challenge, Uchiha-kun." then she stuck out her tongue to which Ryouta caught thanks to his Sharingan, the ability to read her lips, fully understanding what she had mouthed to him.

Albeit he wasn't the best with the Sharingan just yet, he was able to use it enough to read her lips, and he laughed in his head at the fact that he could basically read her lips and know what she was saying, even if it wasn't directly at him, yet she couldn't know anything other than allow him to reveal the information. Yet somehow, he knew that it wouldn't stay like that for long, if the eyes she was showing was any indication of her determination.

Ryouta, with a renewed happiness, wrote on his notepad and showed it the girl, it saying 'Bring it on, Tenten-san.' as he adopted a challenging face, which he showed her, and she caught, grinning in expectation.

Tenten's eyes then blinked a few times before she mouthed "I'm waiting anytime Uchiha-kun." as Tenten's face turned upwards, a content feeling coming over her at the new challenge ahead and she released a titter, finding it cute that Ryouta wasn't revealing his name to her.

As for Ryouta, he was feeling the same, loving the feeling that he could have a slight 'competition' with someone he's just met, and seemed friendly enough. As long as it stayed friendly, he was grateful to have met this person.

"Ryou..." Satsuki whispered, making Ryouta put down the notepad quickly so he could hide it from Satsuki who was obviously to the 'conversation' that he was having with Tenten. "What are you doing exactly?"

Having found his behaviour of looking out the window suspicious, she questioned him.

Ryouta adopted an 'innocent' face and shook his head while whispering "Nothing Satsuki-chan." as he turned away from the window, only catching a glimpse of Tenten turning back towards her class, but not before she winked and stuck out her tongue, something that made Ryouta blush slightly, for reasons unknown to the young male.

" _What a strange girl._ " He mused to himself, then adopted a small smile. " _She was skilled though, can't deny that. I wouldn't mind knowing how she became so skilled...perhaps she could teach me a thing or two._ "

He then looked towards the front of the class, and resumed listening to the Sensei as best as he could, all the while Tenten never leaving his mind.

* * *

 **Later...**

Class rolled by, Iruka teaching his usual lessons and most of the class listening, some not listening at all like a certain spiky haired boy that had a lazy expression on his face.

But then, sometime after the lesson started, lunch time hit and Iruka left the class to do whatever they wanted during their time to themselves.

For most, this would be the time people would split into pairing's, groups, or would eat alone depending on who they were, which seemed to be the case for most of the class, including the usual stalkers of Ryouta's, who were all on standby incase he made a movement which they could 'hone' in on.

But in the case of Ryouta himself, he couldn't move, and not due to the fact that he physically unable too for the most part. He was frozen within his mind, his body not responding to him in the slightest.

" _Now, I have to go and see what makes Uzumaki-san so interesting. Perhaps my Sharingan could help...of course I would have to do it secretly so I don't offend...maybe I could ask if I could use my Sharingan on him...then again, that would be rude, wouldn't it? Darn, I want to see if there's anything weird about him but I can't suddenly start abusing my new ability as if it is a toy._ "

As Ryouta went through in his head what he could do, and couldn't do to gain Uzumaki's attention, Satsuki was curiously watching Ryouta's expression, knowing full well that he was thinking about Naruto deeply, as she by now was able to read most expressions on his face, and could tell that he was thinking about him strongly.

Sighing to herself, Satsuki stood up, and lightly bonked him on the head, gaining his attention.

"I'm going now, Ryou. Don't forget to take your pills, or I will know about it. I'll be checking."

She warned, eyeing up his bag, catching the attention of Ryou himself who winced, but then adopted a playful smirk.

"Oh? Going to spy on me Satsuki-chan?"

Ryouta joked, Satsuki lightly scowling for such an accusation.

"I wouldn't ever do that. I'm actually going to go and train now. Something that you'll be able to do something in the future when you're back to normal."

After saying that, Satsuki left through the door, out of sight. Though, what Ryouta didn't know was that Satsuki remained behind the wall, secretly spying on him, something even she didn't know why.

Once in her position, she rested a hand on the wall, peering into the classroom, making sure that she wasn't seen by anyone.

" _Best make sure that he doesn't do anything to Ryou._ " Satsuki thought, as she noticed what she was doing. " _Damn, I feel like that Hyuga girl right now...what's her name? She does this a lot with Uzumaki...no, I'm not like that._ " She deduced in her mind, then faced the classroom again. " _Right, I am making sure that Ryou doesn't get corrupted by this blonde haired baka._ "

Satsuki stared into the classroom, keeping her eyes sharply on the blonde and raven haired boys, hoping that nothing bad comes from this soon to be experience.

Inside the classroom itself, one girl sat alone in the classroom. This girl being Hinata Hyuga who Satsuki spoke of just before, and right now, she was in her usual debate, if she should speak with Naruto or not.

" _Here we go again..._ " She laughed in her thoughts, finding it almost as a ritual. A ritual she didn't like, but still a ritual that surprisingly allowed herself to be pushed forward. " _Naruto-kun is sat alone again today...but he seems to be looking behind him a lot..._ " She noted, seeing Naruto is in fact glancing at Ryouta, who was the only physical thing that was behind him. " _...Maybe Naruto-kun is going to speak with Ryouta-san today? Maybe that would be for the best, since Ryouta-san and Naruto-kun are...erm, I'm not sure...I think Naruto-kun wants to talk with Ryouta-san...and maybe the opposite is true._ "

Despite Hinata being shy, she was very observant, and she figured out that both Naruto and Ryouta wanted to converse with one another. But at the same time, things held them back.

Shyness being one for the Uchiha, and Naruto unsure if he should go over. Usually, that wouldn't be like Naruto, who was known as a hyperactive person. Yet, when it concerned Ryouta, he wasn't sure on how to act around him.

Hinata, observing all of their slight interactions, no matter how small kept mulling over if she should go over to Naruto and give him the bento that she has made for him, or keep herself back again and allow another wasted prepared meal go to someone else, most likely someone from her family.

At the same time Hinata was making up her mind, two little girls consisting of Ino and Sakura, who have had a noticeable growth in hair, looked towards Ryouta, and grinned, seeing that Satsuki wasn't there.

"This is perfect Sakura." Ino bellowed happily to her friend as she took out the homemade bento she had with her. "Without Satsuki there, we can make our move. Especially since he's going to be trying this bento~ I stayed up half the night making this...it better be good."

Ino said with a yawn escaping her lips, inspecting her food to see if it was in fact good enough for Ryou to eat.

"Right. It's time to make our move, Ino-chan."

Sakura raised her determination and smiled sweetly, her inner voice making its presence known.

" _Shannaro! We're going to make him ours today! Even the bento we made is going to make the one little pig made seem obsolete! She's going to be begging us for mercy after we get together with Ryou-kun!_ "

Sakura nodded at her inner voice, silently agreeing with her words but not agreeing about making Ino beg for mercy, that was something she wouldn't be doing.

As Inner Sakura came out and said what she said, Ryou's eyes went towards it again, and went wide, seeing the inner girl speaking, and activated his Sharingan, studying this strange being.

" _Hmmmmm...it's not a Genjutsu...her Chakra Flow hasn't changed...and mine is the same as always...so why do I keep seeing this interesting creature? Could it be that she has a multiple personality disorder...but if that's the case, why can I see this girl that's black and white? It doesn't make sense to me. I don't know what this entity is...I need to make sure that this being isn't something evil and isn't trying to corrupt Sakura-san._ "

Ryouta couldn't figure out what Inner Sakura was, and was becoming even more fascinated by the 'creature' and because of his intense gaze near her, Sakura's face was slowly turning more and more dark red.

" _H-He's noticed me again...maybe I should go over...?_ "

Sakura, like Hinata before her, tried to figure out if she should go over or not.

While she was more confident than Hinata, she also possessed a shyness that could only be expressed with Inner Sakura, and right now, Inner Sakura was hoping up a white flag that said 'Taking a break!' which Sakura was mentally annoyed at, since she could use her inner self right now to help her along her way.

However, Sakura couldn't think about it much as Ryouta used his free good hand to move the wheels of his chair, and went from his seat, to Naruto's location. As he moved, all of the fangirls snapped their necks towards his location. Sakura and Ino also noticed it, and curiously watched in wonder, and Hinata did the same, secretly hoping that whatever they needed to talk about, should be talked about.

Naruto didn't notice Ryou slowly coming towards him, as his eyes were cast out of the window. But that didn't concern Ryou so much as he neared the blonde haired boy, a excruciatingly painful smile on his face from the fact that he had to use his hand to move the chair.

" _In hindsight, I should've asked Satsuki-chan if she would push me over here before she left. Ehehe, hindsight...such a wonderful thing, isn't it?_ "

He thought, thinking about hindsight being a wonderful thing.

When he made it to Naruto, Naruto didn't notice his presence, but that didn't deter Ryou in the slightest, who took a deep breath, and faced the blonde haired boy with a renewed determination on his face.

"A-Ah...erm, Uzumaki-san..."

Ryouta got Naruto's attention, albeit weakly, but was loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto cocked his head back towards Ryou, who smiled sheepishly towards the blonde, said blonde cocking an eyebrow up in confusion.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

Naruto wondered why Ryou was talking to him as he asked him rather harshly, something he didn't intend to do, but came out like that.

Ryou blinked a few times as the fangirls swamped around, Satsuki, Ino, Sakura and Hinata all looking on with anticipating gaze in their eyes from their locations respectably.

Regaining his previous confidence, Ryouta adopted a smile.

"Uzumaki-san, I wish to ask you out..."

Before Ryouta could finish...

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Many, many girls screamed, at the prospect of losing their beloved 'Ryou-sama' to the 'Demon' known as Uzumaki.

"T-T-THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

One girl shouted as she banged the table hard enough to splinter it.

"RYOU-SAMA CAN'T GO FOR THAT IDIOT!"

Another girl screeched as tears flowed from her eyes heavily, staining her face.

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY HUSBAND!"

A third girl screamed, pulling her hair at the idea of losing 'Ryou-sama' to 'Uzumaki Brat', something she was firmly against.

"RYOU-SAMA! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T GO FOR HIM!"

A fourth girl bellowed out as she starting losing the will to go on.

"HE WAS MY EVERYTHING!"

A fifth girl sobbed her heart out as she fell onto the ground, hugging it sadly.

"THAT BAKA UZUMAKI PUT A JUTSU ON HIM TO MAKE HIM SAY IT!"

A mental looking girl 'deduced' in her warped mind as others started nodding in agreement.

"THAT'S EXACTLY IT! HE'S BEEN PUT UNDER A GENJUTSU!"

"UZUMAKI HAS REALLY USED HIS EVILNESS ON RYOU-SAMA'S GOODNESS!"

"HE CAN'T CONTINUE TO TAINT RYOU-SAMA WITH HIS WICKED WAYS!"

"HE'S EVIL THAT UZUMAKI!"

"HE'S MADE RYOU-SAMA FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"HE IS A DEMON OF ALL DEMON'S FOR MAKING RYOU-SAMA LOVE HIM!"

"HE'S A MENACE TO OUR RYOU-SAMA!"

"HE IS TAKING OUR PRECIOUS RYOU-SAMA AWAY FROM US!"

"THAT MONSTER!"

[RYOU-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

More and more girls screeched like banshees coming up with more and more idiotic theories as they all glared at Naruto, thinking that they have lost their beloved 'Ryou-sama' to the 'Demon' known as 'Uzumaki' something that devastated them more than anything else on the very planet.

As the fangirls where freaking out, four particular girls in particular where stunned by what Ryouta had said to Naruto, each having different reactions.

" _H-He's asking out Uzumaki...?_ " Satsuki's hand unintentionally clenched and due to it being on the wall, the wooden wall bending and breaking in places due to her strength, which even she didn't noticed that she had. " _If Uzumaki makes a move back on MY Ryou...then that means I will have to become really...serious...I wont my lose Ryou to this blonde idiot..._ "

Her thoughts became more and more dangerous as she watched the scene unfold as another girl put a hand to her face.

" _O-Oh my...Ryou-kun and Uzumaki...are getting together?_ " Sakura sadly put her head down, saddened by the sudden 'proposal' " _If those two become lovers...that means I wont ever be able to have Ryou-kun..._ "

Sakura kept her head down, deeply falling into depression at the fact that Naruto and Ryou are becoming 'partners'.

" _Damn it. It seems that Uzumaki is trying to make Ryou-kun his...not on my watch he doesn't. He isn't turning Ryou-kun into something that he clearly isn't...he can't go for the boys...that means he wont be able to go to the girls...he wont go to me._ "

Like Sakura, Ino was also falling into the vicious cycle of depression. Her hands had tightened so much that her knuckles are turning white, her eyes displaying a rage that they usually wouldn't under normal circumstances.

Lastly, Hinata was the most deeply effected by it all. Her body was trembling, her eyes were becoming moist, and her face was dropping more and more into total despair.

" _R-Ryouta-san is really asking out Naruto-kun!? I-I thought that he wanted to be friends! N-Not boyfriends! R-Ryouta-san really is going to take Naruto-kun all to himself...I can't fight against Ryouta-san for Naruto-kun's heart...he's stronger than I am...he's got a nice face...Naruto-kun might like him back...he might want to make Ryouta-san his husband...Naruto-kun and Ryouta-san are going to have a family together...get married...Ryouta-san and Naruto-kun are going to have children..._ "

Hinata's imagination was becoming more and more wild with more and more strange thoughts entering her mind, thoughts that would be impossible for two boys to actually do together.

The thoughts became so strong that her entire being was rapidly becoming dizzy, her eyes becoming clouded with sadness and then one thought entered her mind which was " _Ryouta-san is my new competition._ " before everything went black for the young Hyuga, and she fainted with swirls for eyes, her body making a notable banging sound on the floor.

Stunned and alerted by the banging sound, everyone's eyes went towards the Hyuga, seeing a pained expression on her face, her face in defeat.

"Ooh wow, Uzumaki and Ryou-kun killed her. That's so awesome." Ino exclaimed with a giggle, knowing full well Hinata wasn't really dead, which Sakura shot a dark look at, causing Ino to recoil from her. "I-I mean, obviously it isn't awesome. We should go and help her." Sakura nodded at that, accepting that as a truth, but Ino put a hand to her face, covering her smirk. " _That was still totally awesome though._ "

She thought with a playful grin on her face as others crowded around Hinata, wondering if she was okay and helping her wake up, but the majority of the fangirls stayed around Ryou, and then made their way to him, trying to persuade him away from Naruto.

"Ryou-sama, why don't you eat lunch with us?"

"Yes! We'd be better company than that damn Uzumaki!"

"We'll be able to make you feel better than that idiot would be able to!"

"Uzumaki is an idiot Ryou-sama!"

"You don't have to waste your time with him!"

"He'll ruin you!"

"He's a curse!"

As the girls gave suggestions, wanting Ryou to leave Naruto and join them, and the last one they said made Ryouta slightly angry at all the times that he was called a 'curse'. He also didn't understand why they would say such things against a fellow classmate.

"Hehe, this is just a prank on Uzumaki, isn't it Ryou-sama? That's genius!"

As one delusional girl said that, all of the others started agreeing, laughing at the idea that Ryouta would be so cruel as to do something like that for a prank.

"Hahahahaha! That's got to be it!"

"Ryou-sama is so cool! He can even come up with ingenious ways of making fun of that loser Uzumaki!"

"Ryou-sama must see that Uzumaki is just an idiot, and wont ever be a good Shinobi!"

As more and more girls laughed, Ryou couldn't believe what he was hearing, and the very idea of ever being so cruel never even passed his mind once. The very thought of pranking someone by pretending to invite them to lunch only to turn his back on that person was quite sickening to Ryou. The thought that he would even berate someone for their talents as a Ninja was also a concept lost on Ryou, since he wouldn't ever do something like that.

" _Geez, these girls are terrible. I never thought they'd sink that low as to suggest something like that._ "

" _Halfwits, that's all they are. Thinking Ryou-kun would ever do that to Uzumaki, it's just plain stupid._ "

Even Sakura and Ino thought it was quite cruel to say such things, and they know that these girls truly don't know Ryouta if they believe that he would ever do something like that.

" _Darn, such a waste of time dattebayo. Should've known that he was doing it for a prank against me. He couldn't of been as nice as others said._ "

Naruto himself sighed dejectedly, knowing full well what was going to happen. So, as the girls swarmed around Ryouta, Naruto quietly stood up, and walked away with his hands in his pockets, a sad face spreading across as he thought that he lost a chance.

" _Uzumaki-san..._ "

Ryou noticed Naruto walking away, slightly saddened by the fact that he was leaving, slowly walking away when he had gathered the courage to speak to him, something the old Ryou wouldn't ever do, but the new one finding it hard, but not impossible.

"Good ridden's."

A snooty girl snorted as she saw Naruto walking away.

"Bout time garbage left the classroom."

Another girl said with a disgusting tone, holding her nose as if she had smelled something terrible, with other girls laughing.

" _Childish._ "

That was the collective thoughts of Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Satsuki, Ryou and some other mature members of the class, seeing the girls acting like idiots, saying hurting things just to be hurtful. While people like Sakura, Ino and Satsuki didn't exactly have any fond feelings for the blonde, they didn't see a reason to say anything nasty without just cause.

"Hehe, that's a good one~"

"Yeah, I thought so." The horrid girl replied to another girl. "Just think about it, he doesn't even have friends, what a loser."

"More like idiotic loser."

A girl revoltingly spoke about Naruto, another girl agreeing with a distorted smile on her face.

"Hehe, did you see how he tried to visit Ryou-sama? That was just pathetic. Why would Ryou-sama want a dead last to enter his hospital room?"

" _Uzumaki-san tried to visit me? How come he never came inside?_ "

Ryouta exclaimed within his mind, unaware that Naruto had tried to visit him.

"I know right, that was just pathetic. He would stand outside all of the time and say stupid things."

"Ah yeah. Like "I can't go inside dattebayo!" I mean, what the hell is that!?"

As they continued, Ryou's anger was reaching breaking point. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Naruto was feeling by hearing all of these 'morons' in his words, were saying about a fellow classmate.

"Enough!" Ryou snapped, shocking everyone present, most of all the fangirls. "Get off me, you're hurting me right now with all of the unnecessary grabbing! I was nearly butchered if you don't remember so get the heck off me!" The girls jumped back away from Ryouta, unsure of how to handle the anger he was displaying, since this was the first that he had shown anything other than kindness. "And if any of you little witches says anything else about Uzumaki-san then you'll personally deal with me! Do you understand me!? Bullying is horrid and I wont tolerate it in my presence! You're all horrible people! Bullies are one of the lowest forms of life now get lost and grow a brain in that place you call a skull!"

Ryou shot a look at all of them as he remembered all the times his father bullied him and took it too far, and wasn't going to allow it to happen again. His look was cold, piercing which scared them, and secretly exciting them at the 'badass attitude' that he was showing.

Several people, Satsuki being one, agreed with what he said. While she didn't personally see what he was seeing about Naruto, she agreed about the fact of picking on someone for no reason wasn't good.

Sakura and Ino also nodded at what Ryou said, thinking along the same lines as Satsuki.

However, there weren't anyone more so than Hinata that was surprised, in a good way, that someone stood up for Naruto. She was pleasantly thrilled (having woken up somehow) that someone else was defending Naruto, something she tried to do often, but couldn't due to her shyness.

Naruto himself also stopped in his tracks and glanced back at Ryou with a completely shocked face, stunned that someone actually defended him from people. Since no one else had ever done it before, it took several moments before he acknowledge that Ryou actually did defend him.

Ryou then looked towards Naruto who was still stunned by Ryouta defending him and smiled.

"Uzumaki-san! Please eat lunch with me! I wish to get to know you better than I do now! Please say you'll accompany me outside to eat lunch together! I would like to talk to you about many things and thank you for leaving the card and for other things as well! Please say you'll accept the invitation!"

Ryou practically bellowed it out, unhappy by the fact that something simple as eating lunch with someone would cause an uproar of most students. To him, it was merely an act that people did together to get better acquainted, and wasn't sure why everyone was being so harsh about him eating lunch with Naruto.

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

Every girl, meaning EVERY GIRL was in a total state of shock after hearing what Ryouta had said, more so than others and let out howls.

All girls besides a select few proclaimed it was the "END OF THE WORLD!", while said few girls (Ino, Sakura and Satsuki in particular) thought that it was nice, and secretly slightly jealous that Ryou used that much passion to ask someone to lunch, something that had never happened with them before.

Most guys seemed surprised that the 'best' was talking to the 'worst' of the class but some didn't care so much about it, preferring to do other things instead like sleeping for a certain pineapple haired boy, or eating for a slightly rounder boy near the sleepy boy.

For Hinata, she was confused if she should faint or not, since what he said wasn't as suggestive as the last sentence he said when trying to ask Naruto to lunch yet at the same time, Ryouta was able to do something Hinata hasn't been able to do.

Even though she knew it was coming, Satsuki was slightly gob-smacked that Ryouta said it to Naruto with such a passionately sounding voice, with an equally ecstatic looking face.

As for Naruto, he just stared at Ryou as if he had two heads. He never expected that an Uchiha would defend him, much less someone as 'popular' as Ryou. He didn't even expect the 'popular' Ryou to even acknowledge the 'dead last' like Naruto. Yet right now, his attention was completely on him, not wavering for even a moment.

"Ah...a-are you sure you wanna eat lunch with me? Ya aren't talking about someone else, right dattebayo?"

Naruto couldn't even fathom a reason as to why Ryou would want to eat lunch with him, even if he had previously stated the reasons beforehand.

Ryou cocked his head to the side, confused by why he would think that, before a calming smile appeared.

"Of course Uzumaki-san! Who else would I be talking too? You're the only Uzumaki, around aren't you?"

"Haha...I dunno! Yeah I guess!" Naruto replied with a more cheerful tone than before, regaining a happy composure that not many others see. "If you wanna eat lunch, come on then! I ain't got all day!"

Ryou was pleased that he had accepted, but then blushed in embarrassment when he saw his predicament.

"Erm...this is embarrassing but could you maybe push me...please...I'm sorry for asking something like this..."

Naruto cocked his eyebrows up for a few moments, before understanding hit him in waves, gaining a bright smile.

"Sure dattebayo! Forgot you were in that thing then!"

Most people sweatdropped at that, though Ryou just continued smiling at the blonde. Naruto walked behind him, and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair, pushing it forward, towards the door.

As he did, the girls watched like hawks, even Ino, Sakura and Hinata, looking at the departing pair. While most of the girls thought that Ryou was still being 'corrupted' by Naruto, the more understanding girls (Ino, Sakura and Hinata) understood that it wasn't a case like that, yet they couldn't get out of their minds what they were going to be talking about.

" _Crap, they're coming this way, better hide._ "

As the boys walked (pushed in Ryou's case) to the door, Satsuki panicked slightly, still being hid behind the door. So, using what she knew, she ran towards the opposing classroom, making sure no one was there, which thankfully was vacant, and entering it, watching from behind the door, feeling embarrassed that she had to resort to doing things like this.

"Where do you wanna go?"

Naruto asked, as Ryou shrugged.

"Wherever is fine. What about the tree in the courtyard?"

He offered, and with no reason to object, Naruto merely nodded and pushed Ryou a little faster than Satsuki would've liked to have him being pushed.

Unbeknownst to the others, a single older male was studying their fleeting from the classroom, and wore a frown. But then, the man smirked, thinking of a plan that would work.

" _If he becomes friends with the Demon...he'll be able to control him in the future. Hahahhaha...good Ryouta, make sure that beast is controlled...for the villages sake..._ "

As the disgusting being thought that, he turned around on the tree branch he was on, and jumped away from the Academy, satisfied by what was happening, all going according to 'plan'.

* * *

 **End chapter! Okay, so a little bit of Danzo and Shisui at the beginning (not the lkast encounter that they're going to have) with Shisui's suspicions growing by the minute, and with Mikoto deciding to keep it quiet (for now) seems like the darker side of the story is going to become more intense soon!**

 **Anyway! Onto the lighter side! Seems like Ino and Sakura have hit above their weight (so to speak) by agreeing to train with Ryouta, and Satsuki who wouldn't miss it for the world! And Tenten made an appearance as well! There is a reason why she was introduced now, so it isn't a random thing, but it will all make sense eventually!**

 **But now, Ryou and Naruto are on the way to becoming friends, with the next chapter having them properly interact! Originally, I was going to do it in this chapter, but I have too much planned for it to be in this chapter as it would've been way too long so I decided to split it up into two chapters!**

 **Regards to Kin and Tayuya, I'm still figuring out how to add them, and how their relationship with Ryou would pan out so, I haven't forgotten about them or anything or the other suggestions so no worries. With nothing else to add...until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui. (WIP).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter.**

 **Frozen Shadow 95; Yeah, possibly.**

 **Nephalem of Judgement; Eeh, a little different I guess. I mean, he isn't going to be super strong and super smart by the time canon starts. He might be a little smarter, with hanging around Ryou and all, and might have some other Jutsu but wont be overpowered, as like Ryou. Although the orange is what Naruto likes, so being smarter or stronger wouldn't really change that.**

 **Linkonpark100; Hmmm, could be could be~ Hehe, what makes you think it was him?**

 **War sage; Thanks. Hmmm, yeah quite possibly. Yeah, suppose I could.**

 **Cloud4012; True enough, they're going to be regretting it when they do it. And yeah, I thought it would be good~**

 **Harem Master123; I'm glad that you did! Hehe, yeah it's a good thing, huh. They're great like always. Shion yeah, possibly. Haha, a yandere Hinata, basically. I wouldn't know how to bring that type of person to the real world though. And the same for Menma. If you have ideas, I will happily hear them out. Yeah, that's one of the ways they'll connect, and other ways as well.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, that's for sure. And yeah, his suspicions are growing alright. Yup, two beautiful friendships are going to be born! Hmmm, some people just can't learn though.**

 **Hellspam; Thank you. And he wont be getting Ryouta. Hmmm, you'll have to wait and see what happens with that. Ah, that's a good idea actually, maybe I will do that. I hate people like that as well. Accidental kiss with who exactly? And Hinata and Satsuki becoming friends...actually there's a little bit of that in this chapter.**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, or at least the higher ups save a few of them. And ya got a point about that. Yup, he's getting good in it, but wont be in it for much longer now. Haha, yeah let the tor...training begin! Yeah, those two are going to bond in this chapter. Hehe, I'm glad that it did!**

 **Jeirin; Well, I'm glad that you're liking the story. And I'm glad that I've been improving. Haha, yeah it was funny when they freaked out, and hmmm, it was nasty of them, but they are unimportant characters anyway. Meeting Obito early...you'll have to see what happens with that. I have some good ideas for Obito. Yeah, he has to meet those girls as well~**

 **Naroku; Thanks. Yeah, that was funny~ Just thought I should throw it in there. Yeah, I know what you're talking about, and I have a few ideas on that particular part of the story, just working out which would be better but I think they are equally good. Hah, I completely forgot about that. It honestly slipped my mind about that in canon. Hmmm, until canon...well, there's the Hanabi meeting, and subsequently becoming apart of the class Ryou is in. There's the Uchiha Massacre and all that. There's also some other things that I want to do before canon starts, so I couldn't give you an answer. Well, the chapter only covered a few hours, since those hours were important, like in this chapter. But it wont be like that in every chapter, only chapters where important things are happening in a short space of time. Yep, they'll be meeting soon.**

 **Jack; You'll have to wait and see what happens with that, and I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I'm doing the movie arcs. Haha, yeah I can see that happening with how she wanted that in the movie itself. Yeah, he'll have a rank like that when Shippuden starts. Yeah, she was a good filler character.**

 **Ragna; Hehe, thought so too. Yeah, I'll be doing that later on. Aha see what you're thinking there.**

 **Lightwave; Thank you! Yeah, he certainly did alright. Well, he's just saying that he would be more able to kill someone like his father, but would still be firmly against it unless it was the only thing he could do. And yes, the abilities of their mother will be elaborated on sometime in the future. Yeah, they got told alright. Yeah, they'll become friends and hang out together. And yup, it is a pretty good scenario alright, plus it wasn't really shown much what kind of relationship Fu had with her Tailed Beast, so it is possible that they got along.**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks! Yeah, he's not going to be happy about it alright. Tenten, i haven't fully decided yet, but if she isn't in the harem, she is going to be a good friend. Yeah, they'll be bonding this chapter alright. Yeah, that Danzo surely is a bastard alright for what he's trying to do.**

 **Guest 2; Well, yeah. She was good friends with Kushina, and bond to know who the father was, so it would be pretty obvious that she knew who Naruto really was. Well, I guess that they are stupid for not noticing. Cool suggestions, and yah that does sound pretty good.**

 **AlphaOmega; Thank you! Yeah, that bastard really is doing his usual evil thing. Yeah, Shisui told him what's what alright, at least for now anyway. Yeah, the mother will be expanded on in the future. Tenten, I haven't decided yet, but either way, she's going to be a good friend. Yeah, he was seriously pissed alright, and they'll become friends. Hmmm, yeah. The idea is pretty good, and so are the others like having Koneko or Akeno in the series as well, since they could become apart of the Rosario Vampire world, it wouldn't be hard to include them into the story.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, that's a pretty good idea. I haven't read anything like that before, but to be fair, I havent really read many Is This A Zombie fic before. It would be interesting living with Maelstrom.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, I suppose you're right about Shizune, she doesn't get much love. And yeah, you're possibly right about that.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Naruto and Ryouta meet part 2**

 **With Itachi and Izumi...**

"Itachi-kun, you came back from your mission quickly."

Izumi greeted her 'boyfriend' kindly while standing at the village gates, the large gates separating them from the outside world at lunch time, just gone past 12 o'clock, while wearing a perpetual smile that was for Itachi, and Itachi only.

While they weren't officially a couple, it was wildly known that they both had affections for one another. Izumi was just more honest and open about it than most would be. Itachi on the other hand was reluctant to say anything about it, due to him wanting to keep a certain facade around others, and while he did return her affections, he was also sad at the fact that he couldn't express them like she could, as he just wasn't that type of person. Yet, it didn't deter Izumi in the least, knowing that under the cold exterior, he really did like her in return.

"Yeah, it wasn't a long mission, and quite easy. Only a C Ranked mission. Made it in record time." He admitted casually, remembering the mission which was a child's walk through. "But, Izumi-san..."

"Yes Itachi-kun?"

She asked quite innocently, putting her hands behind her back innocently and showing a smile that Itachi found to be quite cute, yet never admitted to her face, at least not knowingly.

"Izumi-san, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission as well?"

"I was supposed to be." She casually divulged to him. "But, at the last second, Fugaku-sama called all...Uchiha besides you and Shisui-san to a meeting."

She added with a sad tone, trying her best to not remember what the Clan leader said about Ryouta and Shisui this morning. It was something playing heavily on her mind, and she couldn't let it go no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't even keep it in for a few hours, since that's all the time that has passed since then.

Itachi carefully raised his eyebrows at the new information that Izumi had revealed, slightly in a stunned state since he didn't know.

"Huh? What are you saying Izumi-san? What was this about a meeting?"

She looked around, noticing that there were a number of people around, and even an Uchiha that was loyal to Fugaku. But thankfully, he was out of earshot, so she made it a point to cover her mouth as she spoke.

"I can't really say here Itachi-kun. But it is a serious matter. Please come with me, there might not be much time."

Itachi knew instantly that there was something wrtong. He knew that Izumi wouldn't just needlessly say something like this as an offhanded joke. So, by the logic that he was so fond of, he knew that she was speaking some true, and that there was something serious to discuss.

"Alright then, Izumi-san. Lets go somewhere more private."

"Like my bedroom?"

She joked with him, and for a second, on the stoic Uchiha's face, a slight blush dusted his cheeks, before he shook his head of the thoughts of Izumi, and made his face remain stoic, the normal colour of his slightly pale skin.

"No...not there Izumi-san." He sighed externally, showing how he wasn't comfortable with talking about what she wanted to. "How about my house?"

Izumi put on a sheepish smile, and looked away.

"Not there, please...I...rather, we can't speak there, Itachi-kun. It concerns people there as well...and I don't just mean Fugaku-sama either...it concerns Shisui-san as well..."

"Shisui?" Itachi worriedly asked. "Is he alright? Has something happened to him that I should be aware of Izumi-san?"

Izumi cringed at the harshness of his tone. While he didn't intend for his voice to sound harsh, when it came to Shisui, he was almost as...no, he was as worried as if it was Satsuki, or Izumi herself.

"He's fine...for the most part. It isn't like anything has happened to him...to be honest, I would find it easier, and safer to speak while in a private area. My bedroom doesn't sound so bad now, huh~"

Even thought it was a serious situation, she gave a slightly 'seductive' wink that really looked anything but. However Itachi caught the wink, and furrowed his eyes at, unsure if he should like that type of wink or find it incredibly weird.

"Ah...eh, I guess your bedroom will suffice, for whatever you have to tell me. However, this isn't a trick jiust to get me into your bedroom, is it?"

He asked cautiously, knowing full well that Izumi could do something like that if situation permitted.

Izumi scoffing at the accusation.

"Are you trying to say that I am easy or something?" She said with a hurt tone. "I only want to share with you information, and I could get in trouble with Fugaku-sama if he ever finds out about this."

"I am sorry, I just assumed, when I shouldn't. Forgive me?"

Itachi asked, which while stoic to others, Izumi thought it was quite cute.

"Of course I do. I can't be angry at you, Itachi-kun."

He wore a thankful expression towards Izumi who caught it and smiled.

"Now, should we go Izumi-san?"

"Yeah..." She was about to agree, but then held herself back, and looked towards the right, where the Hokage's office is. "Don't you need to report to the Hokage-sama Itachi-kun? About the mission I mean."

Itachi thought about it for a few moments, but then decided against it.

"No, it's alright. If this is as serious as you say, I can do it later. It really isn't a problem."

Itachi confirmed to Izumi, who bowed her head.

"It is pretty serious, Itachi-kun. I wish it wasn't, but it really is serious."

She said with a straight face, no hint of her usual playfulness, something Itachi took note of.

"Okay, then lets go, alright?"

Izumi nodded, and together they leapt across houses to get to Izumi's place. Since she lived with her mother, she was slightly worried that her mother would ruin Itachi's and her private mood, even if she had something serious to tell him. But then thankfully, she remembered that her mother wouldn't be home, due to being at work herself.

As they hopped, Itachi couldn't help but feel worried for Shisui. While he knew that he could take care of himself, for Izumi to come up to him personally after he had just come back from a mission was more than enough to make him suspicious of what was going on.

"Izumi, can you tell me if Shisui is safe?"

He asked as he did a flip over a house.

Izumi nodded, jumping right next to him.

"He's alright. The reason we couldn't speak at your home is because he is there right now. I saw him by chance as I was taking a walk this morning, and saw him enter. He's with Mikoto-san right now...yeah, actually. You might wanna speak with her as well."

Itachi was becoming more confused as time went on. But even with all the questions he had within him, he held them back, knowing that it could be dangerous to speak out in the open.

"Right, I will do."

After nodding, they picked up the pace, dashing as fast as Izumi could. Itachi was faster than her, so if he went as fast as he could, it would've been difficult for her to keep up, if not impossible.

When making it back to Izumi's place, they immediately went to her bedroom. Her bedroom wasn't anything amazing, since she didn't spend much time in her bedroom. There was a bed at the left hand side of the room, pushed against the wall. A bunch of kunai rested against the table, with shuriken surrounding it like flower petals.

On the table, there was a picture of her and Itachi together, in an embrace. Of course, it was Itachi who had the shocked face on, due to Izumi jumping him and wrapping him in a hug when the picture was took.

Next to that picture, there was a picture of Itachi, Izumi together. With Shisui standing between them with arms around their shoulders. And below them, stood Ryouta and Satsuki, while holding hands while standing back to back. Since the picture wasn't taken long ago, they didn't look any different in appearances.

Izumi noted the pictures, and had fond feelings inside, which is why she had to tell Itachi more, because she thought of Ryouta and Shisui highly. While not closer than Itachi was to the pair, she thought of them fondly, and even thought of Ryouta as a little brother.

"P-Please sit on the bed."

Izumi gestured to said bed as she flushed, due to Itachi being in her room. But the oblivious man just followed her hands, and sat down on the bed.

After he sat down, she also sat down on the bed, and quietly stared at him. Even if this was a serious situation, she couldn't get over the fact that Itachi was in her room. She was a young girl after all, and having a boy in her bedroom was a huge deal for someone like Izumi.

"Izumi-san, you had something to tell me?"

Itachi beckoned from Izumi who remained silent, staring at her 'boyfriend' with an intense gaze.

Itachi wore a frown, and exhaled emotionlessly.

"Izumi-san, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

He asked from her again, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Just that you have dreamy eyes..." She unintentionally said, before jumping back, catching the blush on Itachi's face, mentally happy that she caused something like that to happen. "Ahahahaha...n-never mind that..." She awkwardly shifted on the bed. "B-But yeah, I have something important to tell you Itachi-kun..."

"What is it?"

He questioned with a less than polite tone at her childishness, yet concealing the fact that he found her to be quite cute when she was acting like she did.

Izumi recovered from what she was doing just before, and she faced him with seriousness.

"Itachi-kun...this morning, Fugaku-sama called a meeting, and it was to do with the fact that Fugaku-sama isn't happy with what recently happened with...well, you know with what Shisui-san and Ryouta-kun went through."

Itachi sharpened his eyes at the words that Izumi gave, his interest being peaked.

"Otou-sama talked about those two, and what happened? Why? It is pretty common knowledge by now what had happened, even amongst the villagers, so why speak about them so quietly?"

The idea of his father calling a meeting had baffled the youth, who couldn't wrap his head around the idea. It was indeed true that everyone knew or at least had some knowledge of, what happened during that night. They might be unaware of the Sharingan and the Elemental Jutsu, they were indeed aware of the fact that they fought one another.

"That's true, Itachi-kun. There was the fact that everyone knew about it, he called the meeting. Itachi-kun...Fugaku-sama said some very disturbing thoughts to all of us, thoughts that frightened me for the future of Ryouta-kun and Shisui-san personally."

"Izumi-san...what did Otou-san say?"

Itachi could only get that out.

He couldn't even begin to think what his father was saying behind his, and Shisui's backs. If he was honest with himself, he was quite angry at the fact that he was doing things like this.

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun...for having to be the one to say this...but Fugaku-sama gathered all Uchiha besides you and Shisui-san, and of course children, and talked about how Ryouta-kun 'deserved' to be punished for what happened for what he 'did' to his Otou-san."

She confided in Itachi, believing he to be the only person that he could possibly tell without having to worry about the consequences, at least the consequences of Fugaku finding out.

As soon as he heard that, Itachi was livid. He was angry that his father even suggested that to the others of the Clan, never mind even thinking about how a power mad man would be someone Fugaku thought of as being right.

"Y...You aren't lying, are you?"

"Unfortunately, not." She confirmed sadly. "I wish I was, but he was going into detail on how Ryouta-kun was in the wrong in his opinion and from what it sounded like, at least to me, he was going to 'take the law into his own hands' if you catch my drift." Itachi of course knew what she was referring too, and bit his lip in holding back what he wanted to say, allowing Izumi to continue. "But, thankfully with your Okaa-sans speech about how Ryouta-kun and Shisui-san have been through so many things, the Clan sided with Mikoto-sans argument, for the most part."

"For the most part?"

Itachi raised his eyebrows at this, unsure if he liked how that sounded.

Izumi confirmed it while nodding.

"Yes...I mean, there has been some talks about Ryouta-kun and all...but they are mostly people who are the closest to your Otou-san. Itachi-kun...I thought that I should tell you...as I don't want Ryouta-kun to get hurt again...he's only a child after all, and he's gone through enough..." Izumi sobbed as Itachi gave her a sad stare, understanding the reason she was sobbing. "...If I can make his suffering a little less...if I can't do anything myself...you're the one that I trust to tell...Shisui-san would be the one that would go mad if it happened and wasn't told...but Shisui-san would also be extremely angry and I wouldn't be able to talk him down. ...I would be happy if they could live a happy life...and you'll be happy, right?"

She added, hoping that it was the case.

Itachi nodded, and patted her back as she sobbed.

"I do want Shisui and Ryou to be happy together. And if Otou-san is really serious about how 'right' that God awful man was with the torture he inflicted on that small child, then I can't hold back when it comes to talking with him."

Itachi wore a bitter expression as though he had eaten a bug, and his mind went to Fugaku, and what he was really planning. He always thought something was different about his demeanour when it came to Ryouta, but he never thought much of it, just thinking about how Satsuki has a crush on Ryou, and thought that he didn't like Ryou for that. It never occurred to him that it could've been something deeper than that.

"Itachi-kun...I don't know what you're planning on doing now...but whatever it is, you'll always have my support." Izumi gave her heartfelt words, and rested a hand on top of his to show how serious she was. "I know there's things you don't tell me, and I don't expect you to tell me everything either. But no matter what you decide to do, I will be happy with your decisions and will always stand by you, since they are the decisions you've chosen for yourself."

Itachi was taken back by the amount of trust she had in him. The amount of love she had for him, was something hard for him to return, or at least show. He didn't know if his and her feelings where on the same level, but he knew that he cared for Izumi more than anyone else, at least on the same level as Shisui, Ryou and his own family, so he prayed that was enough.

"Izumi-san I..."

He tried to speak, but Izumi cut him off.

"It's fine, Itachi-kun." She restated as she tried to link hands with him, but due to the position of his hand, it was proving to be quite difficult, something she mentally laughed at. " _Little Satsuki-chan is ahead of me in this regard with Ryouta-kun. At least they hold hands now...with both of them happy about it. Itachi-kun wouldn't ever impulsively grab my hand...even if I want him too...ooh well, guess you can't have everything._ " Her thoughts amused her for a few seconds then she looked towards her 'boyfriend'. "Just promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always be safe. And always try to keep Ryouta-kun and Satsuki-chan safe as well as Shisui-san and Mikoto-san. They are your precious people, aren't they?"

Izumi forbade herself from mentioning her own name, wondering if Itachi picked up on it or not. It was like a test, to see if he really thought about her on the same, or at least close to, level as her own feelings for him.

Itachi confirmed what she said with a nod, and without realizing, he flipped his hand so they were holding hands, something greatly shocking Izumi at the forwardness that he was displaying at this moment.

"It's true that they're important to me, but you are as well, Izumi-san. Don't ever forget that."

In his own way, Itachi was trying to reassure her that she was in fact close to him, someone that he liked a lot, even if he found it difficult to show it.

Izumi's face was beet red, and her eyes went towards his face.

"Itachi-kun, you're really kind. But...what are you going to do now? Are you going to tell Shisui-san about what has happened?"

Itachi lowered his eyebrows, and sighed deeply.

"Knowing Shisui, he'll become angry if he finds out that Otou-san has been speaking so disgustingly about Ryou...I just can't seem to understand why Uchiha men have something against a child..."

"Maybe it's because Ryouta-kun looks like his Okaa-san?"

Izumi offered, as Itachi furrowed his brows.

"Could be, I guess. But I don't know why that would set off Otou-san...it isn't like they had a deep meaningful relationship..." Itachi muttered, then his eyes went wide for a moment, something Izumi picked up on. "...Say Izumi, remember back when we were children, and Otou-san used to be happy when around Shisui and his parents?"

"Yes...that was a good time. They always looked like they had fun together, but why did you ask?"

She wondered suspiciously, eyeing up Itachi's reactions.

"No reason. It was just a simpler time, that's all." He admitted, remembering when he was still a child. "It appears that ever since she died...things have been going in a downwards spiral."

He confided in the young girl, as she smiled at him comfortingly.

"Yes, but there is always a bright side to life, Itachi-kun. You shouldn't forget that either. Sometimes happiness can come from a tragedy. Just look at Ryouta-kun and his circumstances. His Okaa-san had died, yet he has a wonderful Onii-sama that would do anything for him."

Itachi smiled at the words, mentally agreeing with what she had said.

"I can't say that you're wrong, Izumi-san. But now, I have to go and tell Shisui what has happened."

"But Itachi-kun..."

Izumi was about to argue, when Itachi outstretched his hand, stopping her from continuing.

"Even if it might be dangerous, I have to tell him, he has a right to know...I will just have to convince him that attacking Otou-san is the wrong way to go. I know that it sounds premature of me, but I can't say that Otou-san wouldn't attack Ryou...it's a gut feeling...but to me, I've always sensed...something different about how he looks at Ryou...I can't really explain it well."

"Maybe whatever that feeling you're having, could be right, Itachi-kun."

He nodded and walked towards the door after standing up quickly.

"I best go, and find Shisui before he finds out on his own."

Izumi inclined her head, as she also stood up.

"Say...think I could come? I know that I wouldn't be able to help you fight against him...but, maybe I could help calm him down...as I expect that he's going to be angry when you tell him."

Itachi weighed the options in his mind, wondering which would be the better option. But ultimately, he agreed, and gave his consent.

"We should hurry."

"I'm right behind you."

With that, both of them left together, determined to find Shisui before he learned the truth on his own.

* * *

 **With Shisui...**

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help, Shisui-san."

"Nah, don't worry about it Mikoto-san."

Shisui bowed to Mikoto as he left her home through the door.

"Please take care of yourself Shisui-san, and make sure Ryouta-kun eats well."

"Haha, you know me. I'm like overbearing, he'll probably be sick of me by the time he gets to a teenager."

Shisui disclosed wiht a single kind tug up of the lips.

"Hehe, I don't think Ryouta-kun would ever become sick of you, Shisui-san."

"Maybe you're right. But, I have to go now, speak soon."

After bowing respectfully, Shisui walked away, and Mikoto walked back into her home, sighing sadly when she closed said door softly, remembering the events of the morning.

After leaving Mikoto's place, still without any answers, he couldn't help but feel like she was hiding something from him, something that he didn't like in the least. He kept pondering it, and he couldn't come to a decision in the slightest. He couldn't quite understand what it was she was hiding, yet he also respected her decision to not say anything.

He put a hand to his chin, and thought deeply about what was going on with the Clan.

" _Geez, this is going to really tough to deal with._ " He sighed, and threw his hands behind his head. " _If I go and ask Fugaku-san, he would deny it. And I would prefer to not use force..._ "

Shisui was troubled, and couldn't get his head around what Fugaku was thinking. He was worried that this coup could be brought forward, and the Clan are beginning of suspecting him of being a double agent.

At the same time, it could be something completely differently, and he was just worrying about nothing. How he wished that the second one was true. He wished it with all of his heart, as he was still loyal to his Clan, he just wanted them to stop with their coup, and live together with the village.

" _Damn, this Clan really does give me a headache sometimes._ " Shisui laughed mentally. " _But, I have to make sure that this Clan doesn't destroy itself, for Ryou's and the other children's sakes._ " He thought strongly, then his face turned upwards as he felt Ryouta's happiness. " _Wonder what you're doing right now, Ryou? What's made you so happy?_ "

As he walked towards the innards of the Uchiha District, two people came in front of him.

Was a male, and the other was female.

These two where of course Itachi, and Izumi Uchiha.

Shisui was taken by surprise by their sudden appearance, and grinned when seeing their closeness.

"My, are we on a date together? Izumi-san? Itachi?"

Izumi blushed, while Itachi remained indifferent to the accusation as Shisui moved closer to the males face, putting on a smiley face to the ire of said male Uchiha.

"No, we aren't on a date."

"Liar!" Shisui announced, and pointed at him. "Don't lie to me Itachi! It's obvious that you're head over heels for Izumi-san! And if I look hard enough, your feelings really do transcend the usual amount of feelings as well. You're in love~"

Izumi blushed even harder at what Shisui was implying between the two, secretly hoping that was the case.

Itachi still remained indifferent at the accusation, but if one looked hard enough, a small tinge of pink could be seen on his face. But since this was Itachi, he was good at hiding it.

But Shisui could see through the facade he was able to put up, and poked him in the chest.

"It's not everyday that you have a cutie like Izumi-san after you Itachi. And she's willing to look past your stoic face, and personality. That right there is a wonderful thing. You should really take the opportunity to date her. She's actually willing to be with a stone faced person like you. A bright, cheerful, wonderful and beautiful girl like her is trying to actually date a wet blanket like you, this is like end of the world stuff. Now, get to it and make sure that this girl is well looked after before I place her in Ryouta's harem."

As Shisui tried to persuade him, all Itachi could hear was the 'insults' that Shisui was giving him, and he was frowning deeply. Yet behind him, Izumi was happy that Shisui was trying to help her, even if it didn't work out for her.

But when Itachi heard about 'Ryouta harem' he could only sweatdrop, and feel slightly mad about the fact that Shisui would try and set up Izumi with his Otouto of all people, when while he didn't want to admit it, she belonged to him.

"That's just disturbing, in so many ways. Why are you trying to build a harem for Ryou again?"

"Because I want him to have many children! And give me nieces and nephews!"

The young Uchiha replied energetically, making a dramatic face appear.

"If you just wanted children around, why don't you just get a girlfriend yourself?"

Itachi argued lightly with Izumi agreeing silently, as Shisui adopted a lewd grin and winked.

"Actually, there's this Suna girl that I've been casually seeing on and off, so you never know." Shisui joked and patted Itachi on the back, but then seeing his face as stern as ever, he frowned lightly. "Geez, you can't take a joke. So, what's going on with you two?"

Itachi lowered his brow, and Izumi wore a sad face as they looked around, seeing that no one was around. With that, they both knew that they had to tell Shisui, and they knew that he wasn't going to like it.

"Shisui...before I..." Itachi glanced at Izumi, then back at Shisui. "Rather, before we tell you...I need to ask you that you don't go...instantly angry about what we're going to tell you."

"What?" Shisui almost felt angry at the sentences that Itachi had said. "I'm rather a calm individual, you know that. So, what would make me angry...of course if it had to do with Ryou then I might actually..."

Shisui said bittely as he remembered what Danzo had been saying just before. He didn't have much trust in the elder, and he would have to keep his eyes on him, just incase Danzo makes a move near Ryou. Fortunately, while at the Academy, he was almost sure that Danzo wouldn't approach Ryou, and he was picking him up from the Academy anyway, so Ryou wouldn't be alone for Danzo to approach.

Itachi could only sigh as he heard Shisui's comment. Izumi also had similar feelings to Itachi, yet didn't express them openly unlike Itachi who ever so slightly showed a discontent face.

"That's exactly what we're talking about...Shisui. You know that I wouldn't ever lie to you, and I've been contemplating if I really should tell you this or not. But I've decided to tell you anyway, and hope that you don't do anything reckless."

Shisui was now concerned with what Itachi was saying, and slowly but surely, his hands were getting tighter and tighter, something that he didn't wish to happen due to the fear that Ryouta might feel what he is feeling, but couldn't stop.

"Itachi, just tell me, whatever it is."

"Right...Shisui, Otou-san held a meeting this morning."

Shisui rolled his eyes, already knowing that information.

"I gathered that, from what Satsuki-san said, and how Mikoto-san acted. But, what was it about?"

He asked, keeping his calm as best he could.

Itachi though grimaced, unhappy about wanting to reveal what he knows.

"Yes...that meeting was about Ryou...more specifically. It was about how Otou-san felt about Ryou, and what he wanted to do with Ryou."

"What he wanted to..." At first, Shisui was confused, but then realization hit him and he opened his eyes wide. "Y-You can't mean that Fugaku-san wants to really harm Ryou...!?"

By now, Shisui was getting more and more angry. He tried his best to control his anger, but he couldn't. The very idea of Fugaku holding a meeting to discuss how he wanted to harm Ryouta brought his anger to the max. He was almost as angry as the time his own father attacked Ryou, and now someone else was after him, so close after the time his father dealt what damage he did.

"Shisui-san, to be fair on the Clan...they didn't agree with what Fugaku-sama said." Izumi added her thoughts as she put a hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to calm him down. "At first, everyone was quiet, and few spoke out. But then Mikoto-san spoke her thoughts, and then she told Fugaku-sama that he was wrong about Ryouta-kun...I saw the little interactions they had after they had left the hiding place. Shisui-san...your Okaa-san...did Fugaku-sama hate her?"

That question brought Itachi's attention, and Shisui raised an eyebrow while sa scowl crawled onto his face.

"No, why do you ask?"

He replied, and then asked Izumi the question on his mind.

"It's just, he talked a lot about how he couldn't forgive Ryouta-kun for looking and having a similar personality to your Okaa-sama. He kept saying that he knew he was wrong, yet he couldn't stop his hate for Ryouta-kun, and blamed Ryouta-kun for looking and having a personality to your Okaa-sama. I just thought that he didn't like her, that's why he didn't like Ryouta-kun, that's all."

"Nah...I can see why you'd think that, but whenever they were around one another, I never saw anything that could've lead to him hating her. He would always care for her when she coughed up blood, or she was feeling weak or what..."

He stopped himself as a truth came to him, and he put a hand to his mouth.

He remembered all the times they were together, and how Fugaku was around his mother. He also remembered the times that his father and Fugaku were together, and there was a certain air between them that wasn't either friendly, or unfriendly.

" _No...it couldn't be, could it? But he's..._ " His thoughts trailed off when he remembered about how Fugaku hated Ryou for looking like his mother and that thought angered him. "So, he hates a child for looking like someone else? That's just..."

Shisui did the best he could to keep his anger in check, as his hand was tempted to put itself through a wall to release his pent up anger, his rage at such a stupid reason for hating someone.

He looked like his father, yet no one ever commented on that fact, or even suggested that they didn't like him because of that fact. So, why would Fugaku hate Ryou for looking like their mother, who was a pure woman, and not hate Shisui for looking like his father, who was a psychopath.

"Shisui, you aren't thinking about doing anything to Otou-san, are you?"

Itachi had to ask, in fear that Shisui would do something. Usually Shisui was a calm person who wouldn't hurt a fly, but when it came to Ryou, he couldn't hold much of his anger back.

"I know that he's your Otou-sama, and it wouldn't be right of me to do anything like what happened to Otou-san...but, it's happening again. Again, I didn't realize that someone else hates Ryou...I don't even see why Fugaku-san would do something like that to Ryou..."

Shisui exhaled deeply as he put a hand to his chin.

While he didn't like it, he knew that if Fugaku was serious, then he would have to do something, but with the coup to think about, any rash actions could result in a full blown war. Unlike his father, Fugaku was the leader of the Uchiha, whether he liked it or not. So if he did anything to Fugaku, he would have the anger of the Uchiha to deal with, and he wouldn't want to hurt either Satsuki, Mikoto or Itachi by doing an act that could brand him a criminal, and he wouldn't want to leave Ryou behind. This time, he wouldn't have the backing of the Hokage, even if he wanted it, because Fugaku hasn't displayed any negative feelings about Ryouta, publicly at least.

He was caught on what to do. But he knew that he would have to do something, and what that something was, he didn't quite know just yet. However, he also knew that he wouldn't leave the village without making sure that either Fugaku wasn't in the village or Itachi was still in the village if Fugaku was, to keep an eye on him, which would be easier than Itachi's own father. Plus he guessed that he wouldn't make a move with Itachi around, as even he had to acknowledge his skills.

"What are you thinking about right now, Shisui?"

Seeing his friends face, Itachi naturally became worried, and had to ask, incase Shisui did anything that he shouldn't.

"Just thinking about what to do with Fugaku-san. I am aware that doing what I did last time would be dangerous, as it would even make me a criminal, and make me leave Ryou...something I don't wish to do. But at the same time, I don't want history to repeat itself and have him be put into a dangerous situation due to my ignorance of the situation."

"But you aren't ignorant of the situation this time, and it slightly differs to the last one."

"How so?"

Shisui queried, although it sounded like a demand, which he didn't intend it to be.

"Shisui, I don't think Otou-san would do anything to Ryou. Unlike your Otou-san, he isn't insane, sorry for saying that. He knows the risks of taking you on, and he knows he wouldn't be able to win against you..."

"That's why he asked for the Clans approval, Shisui-san." Izumi added from the side of Itachi, bringing everyone's attention to her. "He said that he couldn't do anything while it was just him. Like Itachi-kun said, he realizes that he isn't as strong as you, or Itachi-kun that's why he didn't ask you be told. But I couldn't allow you to not be told, just incase that something would happen. I wouldn't like Ryouta-kun to be injured again."

Izumi spoke somberly as she remembered what happened to Ryouta-kun, and how she didn't want to see a sight like that again on a child. Fugaku's words also made her feel sick, since she couldn't see the advantages of hurting a child.

"If it wasn't for Izumi-san, then we wouldn't know Shisui." Itachi reminded as he glanced at the girl herself. "Thank you for telling us Izumi-san, you've done the right thing."

"W-Well..." Izumi blushed and looked away bashfully. "I couldn't allow Ryouta-kun to be hurt again, Itachi-kun. And you're the person that I trust to handle situations like this. You're really..."

"Ooh damn, just kiss already and get it out of the way."

Shisui interjected, a surprisingly playful smile appearing on his face despite the situation.

"Pft!"

Itachi did a spit take as Izumi flushed even more heavily, attempting to hide her face away from the men around her, yet it was failing miserably since Shisui could see her and thought it was funny that she was like that.

"Whats wrong Itachi? You're suddenly acting all shy."

"W-When you say things like that, of course I'm going to act..." As he was about to admit it, to the gleeful expression of Shisui's, however he held his tongue back, and recoiled from his friend, embarrassment clearly written on the young Uchiha's face. "I thought this was about Otou-san and what you intend to do. When did this become about me and Izumi-san?"

"When it was made clear that your Otou-san hates Ryou. If I think about you two, I'm not thinking about that, and I'm not having thoughts that could lead to you being without an Otou-san."

Shisui spoke honestly and slightly spitefully about Fugaku.

"I see...but even then, why does it have to be about me and Izumi-san?"

Itachi deadpanned and rubbed his temples, as Izumi behind him was a blushing mess, yet as an Uchiha, she was to a degree somewhat able to control her mannerisms.

"Because you two are a cute couple, and I'm determined to help you two to get together." He stated with a joking tone, but then put on a serious face. "Izumi-san, thank you for alerting me to this problem, I'm happy you chose to speak out. It takes courage to speak against the Clan."

"Th-Thank you Shisui-san. I...I just couldn't agree with anything Fugaku-sama was saying this morning, I couldn't keep it to myself. Shisui-san...what are you going to do now? With Fugaku-sama and all..."

"Right now, if I went to him, I would be angry. And I can't confront him when I am angry. It wouldn't be right, and could lead to a dangerous situation, which I don't want to happen."

"So, what are you going to do, Shisui?"

This time it was Itachi who spoke up, who was genuinely concerned with the mental state of Shisui. Since it wasn't long ago that his own father tried to kill his brother, another person also wishes to do harm to essentially his child.

"Right now...nothing. Maybe when I've calmed down, and wont feel like inflicting pain onto someone, I will go and speak with Fugaku-san, and ask him about why he hates Ryou, and even if that doesn't get me anywhere. I'll be damned if the same actions my Otou-san took will be repeated when it concerns Fugaku-san. Ryou...isn't going to live in fear anymore."

After he said that, Shisui walked away, towards the Academy. Even though it wasn't even one in the afternoon, and Ryou wouldn't be finished from the Academy for a few hours yet, if he saw Ryou, he would instantly calm down, since he had that effect on Shisui.

Meanwhile, with Izumi and Itachi, they both had pitying faces as their friend walked away.

"Itachi-kun, Shisui-san really does have to go through a lot, doesn't he?"

"He's strong." He reassured the girl. "He's always been strong. I wouldn't worry Izumi-san. If he says that he wont do anything rash, then he wont. Shisui is a man of his word, and he would only do something to protect Ryou anyway. Have faith in him."

Even though Itachi said that, he couldn't help but think about what Shisui has to go through with people threatening his little brother, and worried for Shisui. But then he thought about the connection Shisui and Ryou had, and then let a small smile appear on his face. Izumi caught the smile, and allowed one to appear on her face as well.

* * *

 **At the Academy...**

The classroom was quiet, after Ryouta and Naruto left together. Not a single sound could be heard. All of the fangirls had withdrawn into themselves, feeling like their world had shattered at the fact that not only did their precious 'Ryou-sama' had disappeared with the 'Demon' Naruto.

"This is the end of the world."

A fangirl with pigtails collapsed onto the floor, and sighed deeply, her eyes glazing over with sadness due to the fact that Naruto and Ryou have gone out together, something that had devastated her more than anything else on the planet.

"I can't believe that it is happening."

Another girl said, resting her head on the table in front of her, hugging it for some kind of comfort, that she desperately needed right now.

"It's happening. Uzumaki really has done something to Ryou-sama."

Another one 'reasoned' to herself, the others nearby hearing what she had said, and could only nod in agreement.

To all of the girls, their lives have literally been shattered apart. To even begin to imagine why Ryouta would conceive the idea of hanging out with Naruto Uzumaki. It was something that they never were able to even think about. It was life changing that Naruto and Ryouta were hanging out.

Yet at the same time, they had to wonder why Ryouta was hanging around Naruto to begin with. From their perspective, they couldn't find anything that separated him out from everyone else. Naruto was actually only known because he pranks a lot, and is 'slow' in their eyes. So, a reason for Ryouta to even hang out with him when he is so 'cool' escaped them deeply.

"Hey...if Ryou-sama is with Uzumaki now...what do we do?"

A girl wondered as she looked to the side, trying to find some kind of sense.

"I don't know...I don't want to associated Ryou-sama with Uzumaki...it's too devastating."

"I can't believe it. I still think that someone cast a Jutsu on him."

A random girl guessed wrongly, but was the best that she could do. She couldn't think of another reason as to why Naruto and Ryouta would be interacting with one another.

"Should we go and spy on them?"

A too thin looking girl questioned everyone around, but they all had unmotivated faces.

"Ryou-sama might be angry if we did that."

A girl reasoned with a slight lustful gaze in her eyes, secretly hoping that to be the case.

"You aren't kidding. To even think about Uzumaki being with Ryou-sama breaks my heart."

"My heart is breaking right now, thinking that damn Uzumaki is taking our precious Ryou-sama away. But his cool attitude was so hot. I've never seen Ryou-sama so forceful before. It's really awesome."

Another random fangirl had a blush adorning her cheeks, thinking about how Ryouta took charge and 'told them off' but in her mind, and the others, he was simply 'explaining' his reasons about wanting to go with Naruto, and it didn't deter them from Ryouta in the slightest.

"Yeah it was really cool! I'd imagine that when he proposes to me, he'll be all cool about it like that."

An energetic girl screeched out and waved her arms around, her eyes starry while having thoughts about Ryouta in a creepy suit, proposing to her.

"Screw you!" A angry girl threatened. "You're not having Ryou-sama to yourself! He's going to be my husband!"

"He's my everything you idiot girls!"

A pissed girl angrily stated as she hugged herself, her face turning red when she thought about Ryouta in a pose that a six year old girl shouldn't be thinking about.

"Tch, you're not going to get anywhere with him you harpy!"

The same angry looking girl explained with a screeching tone in her voice.

"Yes I am you idiot girl! He's going to marry me!"

"Yeah, fat chance!"

The girl retorted disgustingly.

"No, I am marrying him! It is written in the stars!"

The girl shouted back, raising her voice to a new level.

A dramatic girl then raised her arms, and then flatly fainted on the table, but no one else noticed because...they frankly didn't care. They only cared about the fact that Naruto was with Ryouta right now, and only God knows what is going to happen between them...well, that's what they think at least.

Meanwhile however, Sakura and Ino both had stunned expressions. They didn't really care much about why Ryouta asked Naruto to go out with him...or that's what they wanted to believe anyway.

"Sakura, I can't get it out of my head. Ryou-kun said something about wanting to speak with Uzumaki, and something about thanking him for various things? What are those things?"

Ino queried from Sakura who was looking towards the fangirls and quietly laughed to herself, seeing that they are really freaking out over something so trivial...but deep down, she was just as curious as Ino was about it.

When Sakura didn't answer Ino, she wore a frown on her face.

"Sakura, I'm talking here."

Sakura yawned, and looked lazily at Ino, still recovering from what happened just before.

"Ah, sorry Ino-chan. I just couldn't help but laugh at the antics of the idiots that are fawning over Ryou-kun." She stated, then lowered her head. " _But...isn't that what I'm doing?_ " She added in her thoughts, before shaking her head. " _Maybe I am, but at least I acknowledge that he is a person, not some object to have, and I'm not as mean as they are._ " She concluded to herself as she faced Ino. "Ino-chan, what are we going to do now? I mean, aren't they busy...I mean Ryou-kun that is. I thought that we were going to give our..."

Sakura couldn't even finish as a devious smile worked its way onto Ino's face.

"I realize that Sakura. But, that doesn't mean we can't...eventually."

Sakura titled her head to the side as a confused face appeared.

"Eh? What do you mean? We can't now. We'd be rude if we walked up to them now, and Ryou-kun did say something about wanting to be alone with Uzumaki...so, what are we supposed to do?"

Ino clicked her fingers, and pointed directly at Sakura.

"You know what we do?" Ino beckoned an answer from Sakura who still was in a state of total confusion. "We get Ryou-kun to come to one of our houses for dinner!" Exclaiming her plan, Ino winked at the dumbfounded Sakura. "You see my pink haired friend, we have Ryou-kun come to one of our houses, that way we can really get to know him."

"But, like who's house?"

Sakura questioned her longtime friend who smirked devilishly.

"Mine of course."

Saying that with a no messing around voice, Ino placed a hand on her hip.

Sakura frowned upon hearing the answer.

"Why do we have to go to your house?"

Sakura asked with an irritated face.

"What makes you think you're coming?"

Ino let it slip absentmindedly, and then instantly regretted saying it out loud. She even put a hand over her mouth, and flushed embarrassed that she would say something like that, yet at the same time, she didn't regret her words, she only regrets saying it out loud.

But Sakura heard, and her frown became deeper.

"What did you say? Why wouldn't I be invited?"

Sakura wondered, her tone unhappy at what Ino was suggesting.

"Because it's my house Sakura! I can say who does, and doesn't come into my home Sakura! Just once, I would like to spend sometime with Ryou-kun, alone Sakura."

"You cheeky pig!" Sakura shouted, not caring that she just called Ino a 'pig' something Ino caught. "Then, if that's the case, I am going to ask Ryou-kun to come to my house, and then get a kiss off him!"

Ino was shocked that Sakura just called her a 'pig' and wore that shock on her face for everyone to see.

"What did you say!?"

Ino roared as her eyes bulged as Sakura wore a dirty smirk.

"I said I'm going to get a kiss off him you little pig! Squeal somewhere else pig!"

Inner Sakura appeared behind Sakura and started rolling on the floor laughing while shouting "SHANNARO! TELL LITTLE PIG SAKURA! DESTROY HER VERBALLY!" while she held her stomach due to the laughing she was using.

Ino, hearing what Sakura said was again shocked, but she also adopted an angry face.

"Right you little billboard brow! I wasn't going to say anything, but you've pushed me this far! Your forehead really is massive! Why don't we write "KEEP AWAY!" on your forehead, so no one will go near you again billboard brow!"

Sakura pouted and put a hand to her forehead, and adopted teary eyes, because she was sensitive about her forehead, but then it disappeared as renewed determination filled the girls heart.

"Hmph, I'm not stooping so low as to invite him to my house, like you."

Sakura stated in oh-so-matter-of-fact voice.

"Yes you are! That's the only way he would ever go to your house! Unless you bind him of course billboard!"

"At least I'm not a big pig!"

Ino gasped at being called not only big, but a pig as well. An insult to her weight, and her name, was a no-no in Ino's books. So, she picked herself up mentally, and got close to Sakura, her eyes giving off sparks.

"Say that again beached whale! I'm waiting anytime!"

Sakura at first held herself back, not wanting to fight. But then she knew that if she backed down now, she would be last for Ryou, and that's something that she didn't want. So, plucking up her courage and got right in Ino's face, glaring very harshly as sparks came from her eyes as well.

"Hmph! You're jealous that Ryou-kun likes girls like me!"

"What? Morons?"

Ino smirked dirtily, folding her arms in superiority.

"No, humans!"

Sakura countered with a voice full of self confidence that she hadn't shown until now towards Ino who scowled with clear anger on her face.

"Are you saying I'm not a human!?"

Ino squalled while tightening her fist, being called a 'pig' becoming more and more of an issue to her.

"That's what I'm saying! Ino! Pig!"

Ino was livid with what Sakura was saying, and it was something that she felt really strongly about. It also showed a new side to Ino of Sakura's. A side that Ino couldn't say that she liked.

"That's it! When Ryou-kun and I become a couple, which WILL happen by the way, you're not invited to any of our dates!"

"Good! I wouldn't want to go to a trough for a date anyway!"

Ino was visibly outraged at the accusation of Sakura's and her menacing glare was shown very clearly towards all of those who were present (not that anyone was looking, being too occupied with other things) as she slammed her hand on the table, scaring Sakura somewhat.

"At least it will be better than whatever you're going to take him to! Discount date, right Sakura?!"

Ino bellowed, implying Sakura was poor which she took offence too.

"You cheeky big pig! At least I will show him a kiss that isn't from a snout!"

"You say that again and I'll..." Ino started off angry, rising her hand and balling it into a fist, but then stopped when she realized what she was doing, and berated herself for allowing her anger to take over. "What the heck are we doing Sakura?"

Sakura, still in her anger was about to retaliate, but then listened to what Ino had said, realizing how immature she was being, and stopped herself.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan, I didn't mean to say that. I really don't think you're a pig." Inner Sakura perked her ears, and wore sullen look, but real Sakura ignored that, and respectfully bowed her head. "You'll forgive me, right Ino-chan? We're still friends, right?"

"Yeah, we're still friends..." She trailed off, thinking about being referred to as a pig, but let it slide soon afterwards, and made a smiling face appear. "Anyway, as I was saying, inviting Ryou-kun around to one of our houses might not be a bad idea."

"But can we do it now?"

Sakura questioned with raised eyebrows.

Ino shook her head in refusal.

"Not right now. It would be hard, with the wheelchair and all. Plus, I'm sure that Uchiha-san wouldn't want his Otouto to go to girls houses that he doesn't know. So, that's why we're going to have to get closer and closer."

"But how are we going to do that?"

Sakura stressed, not liking the idea that Ryouta suggested before about the exercise. While she did exercise, she didn't think she would be able to keep up with that level of exercise.

"I dunno...the exercise stuff is the best way of doing it. But I don't know if we're going to survive that...yet, I'm still doing it..." She looked around the room, not seeing who she wanted to see, and sighed. "...Even if it is just to beat that damn Satsuki and knock her off her perch." Ino triumphantly smirked and looked back at Sakura. "Now Sakura, we have to make sure that we succeed in the training, you see, right?"

"I think I do yes...it might be difficult, but I'm sure that he'll go easy on us, since it will be our first and all."

"Hopefully." Ino wished it was true, as she smiled. "Either way, right now, Uzumaki and Ryou-kun are outside...I wonder what they are talking about right now?"

Sakura bowed her head, having a similar question to Ino.

"I don't know...but, I'm sure that Uzumaki wont do anything wrong, right? He wont...be weird or anything, right?"

Shrugging as a response, Ino gazed out of the window, looking dejected.

"If only we knew someone who would be able to get us close without being detected. What we need, is a true none creepy stalker."

Sakura nodded in agreement, and put a finger to her chin.

"But do we know a stalker that isn't creepy?"

Ino didn't have an answer for her, as she casually dragged her eyes around the room, looking for the 'perfect stalker' so they could find out exactly what Naruto and Ryouta are up too, without having known that they were there.

"I'm having a vague idea of one in my head right now...hmmmm, perfect stalker...perfect stalker..."

Ino kept looking around and joining in, Sakura also began looking for the 'perfect stalker'.

* * *

As that was happening, Satsuki had walked back into the classroom, the boys now having vacated the area, allowing Satsuki back inside. As she saw the people talking about Ryouta, she rolled their eyes with an annoyed huff escaping her lips.

" _They don't even know the real Ryou._ " She stated mentally. " _They only care about his looks. And while I admit he is freaking adorable...he isn't just his looks. These idiots aren't going to get anywhere while having such a stupid demeanour._ "

Satsuki shook her head at the idiot girls and then she saw something curious.

What she saw was Ino and Sakura looking around, looking for something which they didn't know of.

" _Hmmm? What are those idiots up too? Since Ryou isn't here, I thought they might've scampered off, but they haven't...I don't know what to do with those two girls. Hopefully that 'training' will give them insight what it takes to be Ninja, not just girls with crushes._ "

She couldn't help but let a smile appear on her face, having thoughts about Ino and Sakura finally losing interest in Ryouta after training with him. Even she had to admit that she found it slightly difficult to keep up with him when training, but that's because he has Shisui training him sometimes as well, something she rarely ever got from her own elder brother.

Satsuki then put a hand to her chin and glanced out of the window, trying to forget the 'menace' of Ino and Sakura.

When she did, she saw Naruto and Ryouta sitting outside by the tree.

They were just getting settled together, with Naruto sitting on the swing that was nearby, Ryouta obviously in his wheelchair and it appeared from Satsuki's point of view that they were having fun.

She couldn't help but feel complicated by seeing their closeness. While her more rational side just knew that they were only going to become friends, the more jealous side of hers, which she hid well, was more and more curious as to what they are going to talk about.

She couldn't begin to understand what they would have in common. They couldn't be more opposite, in Satsuki's eyes. Ryouta excelled in school, he was literally the top of the class along with her, while Naruto was loud, disruptive and rude some of the time.

To her, it was a mismatch, and she couldn't understand what Ryou saw in Naruto, that she didn't see. And while she wanted to trust that Ryou knows what he is talking and thinking about, a nagging feeling brought her attention to the fact that he could be dragged down by Naruto, which she didn't want to happen.

" _I don't know what to do._ " She confessed to herself as she sat down at her desk. " _Maybe I'm just overreacting to the idea that they are becoming friends..._ " A realization came to Satsuki in the midst in her thoughts, as she hung her head low. " _Maybe it's because they are becoming close...and Ryou will forget about me...right now, he thinks girls are icky...he'll want to spend more and more time with Uzumaki...and not me._ "

The thought of Ryou not wanting to spend time with her anymore scared her, more than she would like to admit.

Not because of the fact that she didn't want him to be happy, but because she didn't have anyone else to speak with. She couldn't talk to her father, her mother was going through something she couldn't understand, and her brother was always away on missions. So naturally the only person she had was Ryou, and vise versa. And now that there could be a possibility that it could be disrupted, really scared and annoyed her at the same time.

However, she also knew that she couldn't keep Ryou to herself, no matter what she thought. She knew it would be wrong to keep Ryou all to herself, and not allow anyone else to have him. Yet, it didn't stop the fact that she could still be jealous.

As she continued looking outside, she could see the awkwardness of the two, with Ryou's being more obvious than Naruto's. She couldn't help but slightly giggle at seeing the two together. While she would prefer that they weren't together, she also thought it was slightly funny that they were awkward around the other.

But the nagging feeling of what was happening kept coming to her and it wouldn't disappear. Something inside of her felt like she had to know what was going on, to make sure that Ryouta and Naruto were getting along with one another.

" _I can't just sit here anymore!_ " Satsuki yelled in her thoughts. " _I need to know what's going on. They have to be doing something I can do. Maybe I can get a stalker...from the class. What's the name of that Hyuga girl again? I'm sure she stalks Uzumaki, and she must be good at it since he...wait, he's kind of dense, so it is hard to imagine that he would've noticed her even if she was crap at it...then again, the Hyuga has the Byakugan at her disposal...she could come in handy._ "

Satsuki sharpened her eyes and scanned the classroom quickly for the infamous Hyuga. Her eyes naturally went towards were she sat, and surely enough, she saw Hinata sat there alone.

Satsuki immediately stood up, and walked over towards the young Hyuga. As she walked past Ino and Sakura, who both had a wondering gaze as to where Satsuki came from, and where she is going.

When Satsuki made it to Hinata, she got in front of her and gazed deeply into the white, with a hint of lavender, eyes of the young Hyuga, her gaze cold, but that wasn't Satsuki's intention, that's how it came across to the others, even without Satsuki's authorization.

Said Hyuga had a nervous expression on her face, taking in the appearance Satsuki, and her deep onyx eyes, eyes that looked like the deepest black to Satsuki, eyes that looked like they wanted to swallow Hinata whole.

" _W-Why is she looking at me like that? D-Does she want something?_ "

Hinata inaudibly asked herself, her eyes going everywhere other than at Satsuki herself.

Satsuki didn't notice or didn't care about the nervous gaze in Hinata's eyes, and then asked her a question.

"Stalker...eeh, Hyuga stalker. No, you're a stalker...ugh, I didn't mean to say that right now...stalking...you stalk people...hmmmm, you're a stalker, aren't you? Lets just put it on the table, that you stalk people."

Asking that straight out after she couldn't get her words out properly, Hinata was literally mortified that Satsuki thought of her as a stalker, when it was only partly true, and it wasn't in a way that would make it creepy.

"O-Oh..."

Hinata didn't know how to respond to the question but Satsuki put her hand out carefully, stopping her.

"It's alright, I don't really care if you stalk Uzumaki or anyone else you want to stalk, even if it is kind of illegal." She replied nonchalantly, then she developed stern features. "But if you ever stalked Ryou, I will have to seriously have a talk with you."

She stated seriously with honest, yet wide, eyes, causing Hinata to develop the same eyes that are wide, but for different reasons.

"I...I don't really l-like Ryouta-san like that..."

She spoke with the truth, withholding the fact that she wouldn't develop a crush on Ryouta, considering the fact that Satsuki and him are the unofficial couple, and she wouldn't want to go up against Satsuki. Even if she did, she would make sure that she never took anything any further incase Satsuki found out.

"That's good to hear Hyuga. I hope it stays that way as well, unlike some people." She shot a look at Ino and Sakura who caught the gaze and shot looks back. Satsuki shrugged off the girls, and faced back to Hinata. "Now, we have to put your stalking ability to good use."

"W-Well...I-I don't really s-stalk..."

Hinata tried to explain herself, but Satsuki wasn't having any of it.

"You do stalk Uzumaki, it isn't a secret." She cut off the Hyuga girl who gained a sheepish face, and moved slightly closer. "It pains me to admit this, but from your stalking abilities, you've gained good abilities in hiding, stealth, and other things like that. Since your stalking ability is quite high, you have to use those abilities." Hinata pouted at the fact that she was being called a stalker, and that she had developed abilities better than Satsuki's as a result of her 'stalking'. "So Hyuga, I'm going to have to ask you to teach me how to spy on Ryou, just this once, without him knowing. Or you help me get closer while he doesn't know."

That question took Hinata by surprise. She never expected that Satsuki Uchiha would come to her and ask her something like that. No, she didn't expect Satsuki to speak to her at all, considering that they are at different ends of the confidence ladder, with Satsuki highly confident, and Hinata not so much.

"B-But...erm..."

Hinata was unsure of how to respond. She didn't understand what Satsuki wanted her to do exactly. She was so stunned that her eyes kept going on and off from Satsuki's form.

As for the girl herself, she had a very keen interest in the Hyuga, for her particular talents.

"Now Hyuga, you're going to help me, since the person you stalk is also with Ryou, and I need to know what's going on with them. I need to find out what's going on with Ryou, and make sure that the object of your stalking affection doesn't change to Ryou, alright?"

"S-Stalking affection..."

Hinata was unsure if she liked that or not. Actually, she was unsure of most of this conversation. She still didn't really understand why Satsuki wants to spy on Ryouta, when they are together all of the time anyway.

"It's better than the alternative in my mind right now, when it pertains to you and Uzumaki." Hinata felt bad about what she does in her pastime, even if she wasn't hurting anyone, and if Satsuki knows about her activities outside of the Academy, chances are most people are going to know, and that thought scared her more than anything else. "Now Hyuga stalker, I ask you to help me find out what's going on, and in return, I guess I could help you with confidence."

That perked Hinata's interest, since she knows about Satsuki's confidence and abilities, and she was happy about the quantity of Satsuki's confidence. Yet, was she willing to go along with Satsuki's plan of spying on Ryouta and Naruto? She didn't know...but if it was for Naruto, she could consider it.

"W-Well...if I could gain confidence then maybe Naruto-kun would notice me..."

She didn't plan for Satsuki to hear that, yet Satsuki did hear it, and could only look with a slight sympathetic face, noting while they were different people, they also had unrequited love, due to the ages that they are, even if Satsuki was reluctant to admit how she felt.

"As long as it isn't Ryou you're lusting for, you aren't so bad in my books." Satsuki confirmed what Hinata had been thinking. "So, you gonna do this or what? We're wasting valuable time just sitting here and standing around like this."

Satsuki asked with a slight irritated tone.

"E-Erm...w-why do you want to s-spy on Ryouta-san?"

"Because I do, that's all. I just have to make sure that Uzumaki isn't going to corrupt Ryou."

Hinata slightly frowned at the idea that Naruto would corrupt anyone. But nonetheless, she had to respect her reasons, as she sensed that like herself, she had feelings for a boy, and didn't know how to handle them. A sense of kinship was displayed within the few seconds that they looked at one another.

"Okay Satsuki-san, I can help you."

For the first time Satsuki ever heard, Hinata said it without stuttering or showing any nervous disposition, and for some reason she didn't know, Satsuki was strangely happy that she didn't stutter around her.

"Right, then lets-"

Before she could, Ino and Sakura who had been observing their conversation came over and with Ino leading the charge so to speak, got between Hinata and Satsuki, smiling 'innocently' towards Satsuki.

"So, Satsuki-san. Whatcha doing?"

"None of your concern." Satsuki replied indifferently and coldly. "Now come Hyuga, we've got things to do."

Wasting no time with Ino and Sakura, she grabbed Hinata and walked out of the classroom with her, leaving behind the baffled girls who could only cock their heads to the side in confusion.

"Ino-chan, if we went with them..."

"Satsuki would kill us. Right now, it's better if we hang off."

Sakura nodded in agreement, not wanting to incur the wrath of Satsuki, especially when she was on a mission.

* * *

 **With Ryou and Naruto...**

"Uzumaki-san, I'm glad that you accepted my invitation. I've been wanting to speak with you for awhile now."

Ryouta casually admitted as he got out his food, preparing himself as he rested the bento Shisui made on his lap.

"You have?" Naruto gasped in surprise. "Why would ya wanna talk to someone like me?"

Naruto was genuinely confused by what Ryouta said, never believing that he would want to speak with someone like him.

"You intrigue me." He admitted again, something he knew he would be doing around Naruto, as something within the blonde sparked something within Ryouta. "Not in the way those girls thought, I think they were thinking anyway." Naruto took a relaxing breath as his mind was slightly less innocent than Ryou's when it came to things of this nature. "It's just...I don't know. Everyday, I see you so full of energy, always questioning Iruka-sensei, yet always failing. I wondered why I would be drawn to a failure, to be honest...wait, that doesn't sound right. I'm sorry. I was so rude to you, please forgive me. I didn't mean to call you a failure."

He bowed his head, ashamed that he had said something so hurtful without realizing it and berated himself, his mind going towards the conclusion Naruto will dislike him now for saying things like that.

But Naruto waved his hand with a heartwarming smile.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I heard you were...darn...what's the word...erratic?"

Naruto asked, unsure if he had used the right word. Ryou frowned, never having thought of himself as 'erratic'. He thought that he was quite well grounded and quite calm as well. He never thought of himself as a erratic person.

"Do you mean eccentric?"

He offered since he had heard people call him that before, Naruto beaming upon hearing the word.

"That's it! Eccentric!"

Ryou put a finger to his lips, unsure if eccentric is the way to describe him either.

"Hehe, maybe I am a little eccentric."

He agreed in the end, knowing that he does have some weird tastes to life.

"Haha, yeah..." Naruto started, but then developed puzzled features. "By the way, what does it mean to be eccentric and erratic?" Ryou laughed a little upon hearing Naruto's question, Naruto himself furrowing his brows at the laughter. "Hey! What're laughing for!? I'm serious here! We all can't be super geniuses like you!"

Ryou couldn't hold back his laughter, and only bowing his head apologetically.

"I-I'm so sorry and I'm not really a super genius, but when using words, you should know what they mean." Naruto's face fell into a scowl, Ryouta recoiling from him slightly. "A-Anyway, the word 'eccentric' describes a person or their behaviour as being unconventional..." Seeing Naruto's confused face, Ryou cocked his head to the side but then nodded to himself. "Eeh, strange. Eccentric means strange and weird."

"Ah, I see! So...oh, wait. I just called you strange and weird..."

"No, it's fine." Ryou assured, sensing Naruto's uneasiness with the accidental insult. "I am kind of strange. I mean, like I eat chocolate chip cookies with gravy sometimes."

"Dude, that sounds gross and I eat some funky stuff sometimes."

Naruto deadpanned, Ryou pouting and gave a whine.

"That's...there's nothing wrong with the combo!" Ryou complained as he waved a hand at him the best he could. "My food combos are the best. When I'm better, you'll just have to try some."

"Yeah, and I should sign my life over to you when?"

Naruto joked with Ryouta who let out a titter as a response.

"Oh, whenever you want Uzumaki-san, whenever you want to."

The two shared a laugh with one another, as fangirls stared out of the window, most of them crying and wishing that they were in Naruto's place right now. Some even wished that they had the ability to go there, but something stopped them.

The two boys unaware (or not caring in Ryou's case) continued to laugh, until Naruto gained a confused face again.

"By the way, what does it mean to be erratic?"

Naruto brought the conversation back to their previous talks, genuinely wanting to know what it meant.

Ryou smiled, not bothered in the slightest about telling Naruto what it meant.

"Erratic means unpredictable...actually, I think you're quite erratic."

"Me? Unpredictable?"

Naruto questioned, unconfident if he should be happy about that or not.

Ryouta nodded though, smiling happily.

"Yes, I think that describes you quite well. But that's not a bad thing, it means you're unique. Being unpredictable could be one of the reasons why I wanted to...actually. Never mind could be. It IS one of the reasons I wanted to speak with you. You're just so changing all of the time. One minute, you're sat calmly, the next you're jumping for joy, then you're angry, then you're sad, then you're happy and I can never tell what you're going to be like next. You always change, and I've never seen such things since...Shi-nii. Uzumaki-san-"

"Don't call me Uzumaki-san. Just call me Naruto or something. Uzumaki-san seems to formal to me."

Ryou took a few seconds to process what Naruto had said, before his face turned downwards, a pleased smile appearing.

"Naruto-kun then...also, call me Ryouta...or Ryou, whatever you want."

"Ryou! Haha, that's Dragon, isn't it? It's a great name to have!"

Ryou's eyes went open when Naruto said that.

" _Naruto-kun then...for a split second...I could've sworn that Shi-nii said that to me...why did it feel like I was speaking with Shi-nii..._ " Ryou looked at his lap, and then at Naruto's, noticing that he didn't have a lunch with him. "Where's your meal, Naruto-kun?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the food you're going to eat. Don't you have any with you?"

Naruto threw his head back, and shook it.

"No, I don't have any. Couldn't get any today."

He lied, not wanting to reveal the fact that all of his food was pretty much out of date, and was embarrassed to admit that he didn't have any money for ramen, his all time favourite dish.

"Oh...well, that's not good." Ryou casually opened his bento box, and looked at it with keen eyes. " _Yeah, should be enough._ " He thought happily as he grabbed the top of the container, and poured around half of his rice and other bento ingredients into the lid. "Here Naruto-kun, you can have this." Ryou presented the lid to Naruto, but he just stared at him as if he had two heads. Sighing to himself, Ryou picked up the lid, and placed it on Naruto's lap, after putting it on a napkin that he had. "Don't be shy, please have this. And afterwards, I have some nice chocolate chip cookies."

Ryou added with a glint in his eyes at one of his favourite foods.

Naruto couldn't believe that Ryouta actually just offered him food, so naturally he became suspicious.

"Why are you offering me food?"

His question came harshly, but not at Ryou. Just at the fact that he was offered food, and didn't know how to respond.

"Hmmm? What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

He was genuinely confused as to why Naruto would ask something like that.

"I said, why offer me something like this? Is there something in this food?"

He didn't want to be suspicious, he didn't want to distrust Ryou, but from the treatment the other villagers give him, he couldn't help but be suspicious and on edge around Ryou.

"Because you don't have any lunch and there's only food within the food. What else would be in the food? Think I put poison in it or something?" He answered honestly and jokingly at the end, but Naruto wore a face that didn't accept that answer. "Whats wrong Naruto-kun? Don't you believe me that I'd give you something? I've not really given you poison. I wouldn't ever do that."

"No, it's just sometimes...to be honest...no one ever does give me anything for free. So, what do I have to do for you?"

Ryou blinked at the question, timid on how to answer such a thing. He never thought he would hear something like that from anyone. Questioning, having an ulterior motive for just simply giving food.

"Nothing. You don't have to do anything for me. Now eat up before the wind picks up and blows the food away."

Ryou said as he put chopsticks on Naruto's lap, using his own set to take a bite of his food. All the while, Naruto's eyes gave disbelief that Ryou was actually being a kind, genuine person, and from his eyes, he couldn't see any ulterior motives.

"Y...You aren't kidding, are you? You really are just giving me this? I don't have to pay for it somehow?"

"No, why would I want you to pay for my food? This is a gift, and you don't pay for gifts. You just accept them, even if you dislike them~" Ryou gave a joke, and continued to smile. "Do you...not want the food Naruto-kun? Do you not like it? Are you maybe allergic to the food?"

Naruto shook his head, and took a bite of the food, secretly happy that someone actually gave him something and didn't want anything in return, and was even more surprised when Ryouta offered him a drink of his juice that he produced from his lunchbox.

"This food is really good! Ramen is the best, but this comes pretty good!"

"Hehe, then you'll like it even more when I cook it."

Ryou commented softly, as Naruto raised his brows.

"You saying you didn't make this?"

"Shi-nii made it. My Onii-chan. When I make it, it's a little better." He boasted, remembering all the times that they had little cooking contests with one another, and everyone agreeing that Ryou's food was better, which made Shisui fake upset. "But Shi-nii isn't a bad cook, you aren't going to get food poisoning or anything."

"Right! Then I'll enjoy the meal!"

With that, the boys ate quietly, while having the casual conversations by asking random questions that didn't have any real significance.

* * *

Around that time, Satsuki and Hinata came along and hid in the bushes behind the boys without them noticing, with Hinata looking nervously at Naruto, and Satsuki watching Ryouta with a careful gaze.

From their perspectives, it looked like a simple meal between the two. They couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. And from the conversation they could hear, they couldn't hear anything out of place, and seemed to only be having a normal conversation.

Around ten minutes, and Satsuki was slightly bored, since she couldn't talk with Ryou herself, and Hinata wasn't the talkative type, so she decided to raise her voice, speaking directly to the white eyed girl.

"Hyuga, do you always do this?"

Satsuki asked with a hushed whisper.

Hinata took a look at the girl, her eyes leaving Naruto's form.

"D-Do what?"

"Spy on Uzumaki." Satsuki flatly asked, causing Hinata to blush furiously. Upon seeing that, Satsuki sighed slightly. "Damn, you've really gotten it bad, haven't you? You really like Uzumaki, don't you?"

Hinata blushed even more, and looked downwards.

"H...He just never gives up...he's always...strong. I've never been that strong...Naruto-kun has to...go through bad things...yet he always smiles...he's always strong...and he never quits..."

She looked at Naruto, then back to Hinata and rubbed her temples.

"If you like him, why don't you just speak to him? Yeah, I get it. You're shy, and that's fine. But if you're feeling something beyond what normal kids our age feels, wouldn't you want to be around Uzumaki? Rather than stalk him all over the place?"

"C-Could you please s-say I don't s-stalk people..."

Hinata queried from the girl as she shifted in place.

"Sorry, but you do stalk people, and that's a fact." Hinata looked downwards in shame, however Satsuki brushed her bangs lightly across her face to uncover her onyx eyes. "So tell me, if you want this Uzumaki guy, why don't you ever go and sit with him? We don't always have to sit in the same places all the time, it's just everyone does because that's where they are comfortable."

Hinata looked up towards Satsuki, a nervous gaze her eyes.

"I-It's not like I don't think about it...it's just when I try...I always stop myself. My s-shyness takes over...and I can't do anything but simply freeze on spot, and think "Naruto-kun isn't going to want to speak to someone like me." and those negative thoughts would fester in my head..."

"Then they would win, and not allow you to move forward."

Satsuki guessed, Hinata nodding.

"You're right...I wish I could...I want to speak with Naruto-kun, thank him for what he did for me...Naruto-kun...he defended me...these bullies...they picked on me for my...my eyes, but then Naruto-kun came over...and defended me...someone like me. He came to my defence...I thought he was really brave...and even when they beat him up..." Hinata realized that she was telling a story that she hadn't told anyone before, to Satsuki no less who was by all accounts a stranger to the girl. "...S-Sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that..."

"No, it's fine." Satsuki put a finger to her lips, and got into deep thought. However, that soon stopped when she peered into Hinata's eyes. "At least you aren't like some of those idiot girls that like someone for no reason. Anyway, Hyuga..."

"S-Satsuki-san, why do you like Ryouta-san?"

Satsuki moved back from Hinata instantly, her face being stained with crimson, shaking her head rapidly.

"Y-You are kidding, aren't you!? I don't love Ryou at all!" She denied, continuing to shake her head. "Y-You clearly don't see the fact that I am only interested in his best interests! That's all! You're just confusing my feelings for your own feelings for Uzumaki, that's all!"

Even though she was lying the best she could, even Hinata was able to see through her lie instantly, knowing the signs of love and being able to spot them. And she wasn't sure if she liked to admit it, but Satsuki, from her perspective at least, really loved Ryouta more than she loved Naruto, not that she knew she loved Naruto yet, only putting it up to interest.

"I never said that you loved R-Ryouta-san though."

Satsuki's face dropped and she froze in place, realizing her error in word choices, and put a hand across her mouth, as if trying to take the words back, but couldn't due to them being spoken.

"Y...You're wrong. I don't love him or anything...I just...he's the only one that ever really looks at me...and willingly accepts me no matter what I say or how I do...he even comforts me when I'm sad...he's just there for me, and always pushes me to get stronger, and I do the same for him. I admire his strength, and not just his physical strength, his inner strength as well. It's above my own. I don't think I would be sound again if my Otou-san tried to kill me. Yet, he keeps smiling at me, and he said he was worried for me, when he was the one who got hurt. He actually worried about me not sleeping, when he was the one who was so injured. I never thought anyone would care enough...but with Ryou, everyday is interesting, it's fun. I really do love...like spending time with him."

As she listened to Satsuki's words, Hinata could only smile, guessing how similar they were, despite having different personalities and attitudes, but when it came to certain guys, they both had a unique way of dodging the subject all together.

" _She really does love him...I wonder...if she'll ever tell Ryouta-san about how she loves him?_ " Hinata mused to herself. "Satsuki-san, I'm sure that one day, Ryouta-san will tell you how he feels."

"Eh? What are you talking about? Ryou doesn't like me like that."

Satsuki flatly said, feeling slightly depressed at the fact that Ryou doesn't feel like that for her.

Hinata smiled softly to herself.

"M-Maybe not...now. B-But one day, he'll tell you."

Satsuki raised her eyebrows, curiously looking at the Hyuga and asking herself why Hinata would say something like that.

"Hmmmm, possibly. But I'm sure that it will take some prompting." She admitted, knowing how Ryouta is when it comes to feelings, for anyone other than Shisui. "By the way, you're going to have to be more forward if you want Uzumaki to be yours."

"W-What?"

Hinata pulled away, confused by what Satsuki meant. Satsuki was adamant, seeing a shyer version of herself in the girl, and not liking how she was allowing chances to slip away from her.

"You see Hyuga, shy girls are fine for some boys. Some boys like the whole shy girl act, yet with someone as oblivious as Uzumaki, you have to make yourself be seen. I'm not saying go nuts like those idiot fangirls. But just subtle things like...hmmm, lets say a bento. Start with casually just handing it to him, and if you can't speak to him, then don't."

"Huh? Don't?"

Hinata wore a puzzled expression. Satsuki confirming it with a nod.

"Exactly. Sometimes, cool girls that don't speak can also attract attention from the guys. So, if you just handed it to Uzumaki and left. He'd be left wondering "Why did she do this?" and "I wonder, what's her story?" plus other things like that, that will leave him slightly stunned. Then the next time he asks, just mutter "Felt like it." and then leave it at that, being mysterious to him. He'll be even more confused, yet also interested in you and want to know more about you."

Hinata listened intently to what Satsuki had to say, surprised that the girl had wisdom on things like this. She didn't take Satsuki to be the kind of person that would know much about the relationships of others, since she didn't really show that she cared. Yet right now, Hinata couldn't deny that the information was really relating to her, and how she could use it to her advantage, though she was worried if she would fail in using these 'techniques' to her advantage, afraid she would ruin it with her shyness.

"Satsuki-san...you're so knowledgeable..."

Hinata still in awe spoke with a far off voice, attempting to store all the information in her mind.

"Not really. It was just a book that Shisui-san gave to me for...actually, I'm not sure why he gave it me. Probably something to do with Ryou. Ah well, it doesn't matter anyway. So Hyuga..."

"Y-You know, you can call me by first name, Satsuki-san...if you w-want that is."

Satsuki blushed embarrassedly at the Hyuga, and wore a sheepish face, surprising the Hyuga.

"Yeah...I actually don't know your name."

She face faulted at the admission of Satsuki's, her face slightly annoyed because of the fact that they've been going to the same class everyday, and would've heard Iruka call out her name for attendance.

"Y-You really don't know my name?"

"Sorry...I don't pay much attention to the others in the class. What is your name, anyway?"

"H-Hinata...that's my name."

Hinata introduced herself, Satsuki furrowing her brows.

"So, that's your name. I actually thought that it was Hanabi for some reason."

" _How in the heck does she know my Imouto's name and not mine when Hanabi doesn't even come here?_ " Hinata mused to herself, but then wore a sheepish smile. "Ehehe...you're...p-please call me Hinata, Satsuki-san."

Satsuki eyed up Hinata for a number of seconds, before sighing in resignation.

"Not that we're going to be best friends or anything, but I suppose calling you by your first name wouldn't be so bad."

Though she was aloof, Satsuki was secretly happy that she was talking to a girl her own age. She wouldn't admit it, but she did want to have a friend that was a girl, who wasn't a mindless fangirl, and wasn't Ino or Sakura due to them having feelings for Ryou.

With Hinata, she can have a friend, that doesn't want Ryou, and wants a growing friend of the guy that she likes. All in all, Hinata was the perfect person for her to develop a friendship with.

Hinata herself was also happy that she finally gained a friend, even if it was one like Satsuki who was appearing to be cold, but she knew that deep inside, Satsuki was a nice person, she just didn't know how to act with other people besides Ryou.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Ryou. The two were still eating their meal, and enjoying one another's company, something that shocked both of them.

Ryou didn't think that he would enjoy Naruto's company so well, since he thought that they were different. But as he got to know Naruto more and more, he could see how funny he was, and how weird he had with the fixation with ramen, and other things that he didn't expect.

And Naruto also thought the same about being different. He thought that Ryou would be a stuck up know it all due to how well he does in the Academy and the fact that he knew words that Naruto had no idea of.

"I was surprised, when you said that you wanted to hang out with me for lunch." Naruto continued the conversation while eating the meal. "To be honest, I thought you was playing a prank on me and I only agreed because I was going to do something to you back. But now, I can see that it isn't the case."

He admitted with a guilty face.

But Ryou held no ill will for him thinking that.

"It's quite understandable Naruto-kun. I know that I come off as a person that is...well, you know. I'm not exactly interactive with the class...which you seem to be as well. Is there a reason for that?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly looking towards the raven haired boy.

"You've seen them. They'd rather talk to a bin than talk to me. But that's fine! I've got other things to do besides talk to some idiots! I've got training and pranking to do because I'm going to become the Hokage!"

Even though he said it with a cheery tone, Ryou picked up on the fact that Naruto wasn't happy with what the people in class treat him like.

"Oh, I see. Well, you shouldn't listen to those girls or anyone that says rude and mean things. And I'm sorry that-"

"Eh? You're apologizing for what?"

Impulsively, Naruto cut him off, causing Ryou to give a sheepish smile.

"Just because those girls said those mean things. I'm sorry. They seem to think that I'm this cool person when that really isn't the case. I mean, they see me as this big old person that can do everything on his first try, when that isn't true."

"It isn't?"

Naruto wondered, thinking the opposite of what Ryou said. He always thought that he was a genius that didn't have to worry about anything because he was so smart and everything that made a good Shinobi.

"No, it really isn't. Sure some things come to be, but I also study a lot, and practice everyday. If it wasn't for those two things, I wouldn't be nearly as good as others think I am. Okay, it helps being an Uchiha, as we're naturally gifted, but that doesn't mean much to me. Besides, my Otou-san really thought that I was..."

At that moment, he cut himself off, and thought about all the times his father called him a failure, and something that shouldn't exist and other hurtful things.

"He thought you was...what?"

Naruto, not reading his face well, decided to come out and ask Ryou straight away, intrigued by what the raven haired boy had to say.

"Hmmmm...he thought I was a terrible Shinobi in training." He admitted with hardness of admitting something like that. "Everytime he saw me, he would tell me how horrible I am, and how I'll never amount to anything. How awful I really was as a human being, and how I always make people feel ill when near me. Then he'd always compare me to Nii-chan, and tell me that I was dragging Nii-chan down all of the time. That I was the burden that he never wanted and only pitied me for being such a loser as an Uchiha. In the end...well, everyone knows what happened."

As he heard it, Naruto could only look at him with sympathy. While the villagers hated him, they never physically assaulted him, only using their words to cut deep within him. So in ways, he could relate to how Ryouta was feeling, almost feeling a bond between them with their shared pain of being verbally abused.

"Yeah, I'm sorry-"

"No, please don't be." He stopped Naruto, and adopted a sincere smile. "You're the only person to talk so casually about it. Everyone else makes it a big deal...which is what I don't want. That man...that man had so much power in life over me. I don't want death to give him more power. So please talk about it as casually as you like, it makes the situation less than what it was. And that's all it is now, a distant nightmare."

"Then...how did you fight a Jonin!? I've been wondering how the heck you did it!"

Ryou held in a laugh, mentally smiling at how Naruto jumped from pity to happy within seconds, something he admired.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

Ryouta then proceeded to tell Naruto about the ordeal, leaving out details like the Sharingan because he didn't want Naruto, or anyone, to know much about it, as Shisui told him that he should only reveal things that he felt comfortable revealing, and he didn't feel comfortable enough to say everything. Yet, he almost let it slip a couple of times, feeling so relaxed around Naruto, and how he reminded him of Shisui.

As Naruto listened, he couldn't help but be in awe at how Ryouta described it in such detail, in how he said about such a brutal beating as if he was just reading a book from a story without any emotions about it.

After he finished explaining, Ryouta smiled.

"So that's it, huh." Naruto stated, rather than asked. "Sounds pretty awesome. You're pretty talented, aren't you? The way you threw kunai and all...my aim pretty much sucks, and I can't use Chandra to save my life."

" _Hehe, he said Chandra, like how I used to. Hehe, I wont say anything since it was embarrassing to me and it was Shi-nii that said it...if I said it, then he'll feel more embarrassed._ " Ryou laughed to himself, his thoughts on the humorous similarities. "That's basically it. But aim isn't something unique to me, and it isn't always the best either. Everyone can do it if they try."

"Not me." Naruto revealed sadly. "I'm just not good at using shurikens and kunai. My aim sucks, and I don't have much money to get things to train with..." As he spoke, he noticed that Ryou was developing a more and more pitying look, so he threw his hands up. "It doesn't matter though! I don't need to learn how to use stupid kunai's and shurikens as I'm going to be the Hokage dattebayo!"

Ryou giggled at the fact he said 'dattebayo', finding it to be a funny little quirk that he has.

"Being Hokage, means you're going to have to be strong, and diverse, you know?" Ryou reminded, pointing towards the Hokage faces, one in particular. "Sandaime-sama is known to have mastered lots and lots of Jutsu's. All the other Hokage also must've used other types of powers at their disposal. Using kunai's and shurikens can help you in battle you know? Say, why don't we learn how to do it together better?"

Ryou offered, trying his best not to sound like was above Naruto or anything, just wanting to show a kindness to Naruto, which he suspected that he got a lot, and thought it wasn't right.

"Doing it together? You'd actually want to train with someone like me?"

Naruto gave an audacious look at the offer Ryou gave.

"When I'm better yeah. I don't see why we couldn't train together. We're classmates, and all. Plus, if you are going to become Hokage, you're going to have to be strong, and you can't always get strong on your own. Shi-nii told me that having a sparring partner can increase your skills many times over than if you don't have anyone at all. So, why don't we train together?"

"W...Why are you being nice to me? No one's ever this nice to me."

Naruto was still suspicious. He didn't want to be suspicious yet he couldn't get over the fact that he was suspicious. Even after being as kind as he was, Naruto still couldn't believe that someone could be that kind to him, and speak to him as if he was...friend.

"Because I really like Naruto-kun, that's why!"

Naruto was taken back by that, and the two girls hiding also looked surprised yet secretly happy that he said something like that to Naruto, Hinata more so than Satsuki, yet Satsuki was also happy that Ryou was gaining a friend, while she wouldn't admit it, she was beginning to like the Hyuga girl she was spending time with.

"Like me...?"

"Yes, I really do like Naruto-kun. He's really funny and wants to become Hokage. There couldn't be a more higher goal than that, when it concerns Ninja dreams. Others would also want to become Hokage one day, so you'll have to become stronger."

"Yeah! I can't let anyone become the next Hokage, but me! When Ojii-chan steps down, it's my job next!" Naruto cheered, regaining his cheerful attitude that he usually has. But then he looked at Ryou, and gave a raised eyebrow. "You don't wanna become Hokage, do you?"

Naruto asked, feeling threatened by Ryou's talent.

But to his surprise, Ryou shook his head.

"I thought about it once, but I don't think it's for me. I'd like to be an Anbu like Nii-chan or someone that just works for the Hokage. I don't think it's right for me. But I'm sure Naruto-kun will become a very...unique Hokage."

"Haha! Yeah! I'll be the greatest Hokage and everyone's going to have to acknowledge me!"

"" _I already do, Naruto-kun._ ""

Ryou, and Hinata thought at the same time, unaware of the others thoughts.

Ryouta then put up his finger, and lightly poked Naruto in the forehead.

"Naruto-kun, when you become Hokage, you have to become the best one ever. You can't settle for anything else, understand Naruto-kun?"

"Eh? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying...I only train with the best." He fibbed, trying to motivate Naruto even more. "So, if Naruto-kun is going to train with me...he has to become the best Hokage ever."

Naruto, picking up on what Ryou was saying, smirked and poked Ryou right back in the forehead, showing a sign of a growing friendship.

"Then, nothing to worry about! I'm going to be the greatest! And you're going to be Anbu Leader! My right hand man!"

Ryou stuck out his hand, for a handshake.

"Then, lets seal it with a handshake. If you become the greatest Hokage, I will always be your right hand guy, no matter what. I'll always support Naruto-kun as long as he never gives up."

"That's my Nindo! I don't quit and I don't run! I never go back on my word! That's my Nindo, Ryou! My Ninja Way!"

Naruto grasped Ryouta's hand, shaking it like he intended for Naruto to do.

"Hehe, I like Naruto-kun's Nindo."

"Haha, I think it's good anyway!"

As the two smiled to one another, and Hinata and Satsuki also smiled at one another, inspired by the growing friendship of Ryou and Naruto, a single man over watches the four forming new friendships with one another, and could only smile to himself.

" _That's my Otouto, building a friendship with Naruto-san. I knew you would be able to do it. And seems like Satsuki is opening up to another person as well. Good for her._ " Shisui looked between the two young boys again, and put a finger to his lips. " _And people want to stop friendships like this, it truly is madness. Fugaku-san...one day, he'll see sense and leave Ryou alone, and if he doesn't...then he will see it, even if I have to force him to see it._ "

Shisui released a breath, and then looked upwards noticing a presence looking towards Ryou and Naruto.

The presence was that of a young girl in buns. Her gaze was onto Ryou's, and she had a mystified look on her face, almost as if her eyes were transfixed on the raven haired boy while twirling around a kunai with her index finger.

" _Damn Otouto, don't tell me you've gotten another girl after you. You're such a player, Ryou. That's my Otouto, get the girls and love them, but most importantly, savour the friendships you have...especially with Naruto-san. If he's anything like Kushina-sama, then he'll be the best friend that you'll ever have._ "

After smiling to himself, Shisui jumped away, satisfied with seeing the progression Ryouta is having with his new friend.

* * *

 **End chapter! So, there was some development with Fugaku, and now Shisui knowing about it, but knowing that he can't act just yet, in fear of starting the coup, yet still keeping his eyes on that man in case of a repeat performance.**

 **On another note, Naruto and Ryou have become friends now! With their respective dreams, they'll be helping out one another from now on! Even Satsuki has gained a friend as well! Next chapter will be a little skip to where Ryou is better and up from the wheelchair, where the girls (Ino and Sakura) will have a little personal training with Ryou and some other things happen as well! So, until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui. (WIP).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Likonpark100; Hehe, yeah I've got some good plans for that chapter. Yeah, possibly!**

 **Cloud4012; Hehe, I'm glad that you did. Hmmm, you never know, I could be thinking something along those lines~ And it's like you read my mind!**

 **Hellspam; Thanks! I don't see why she couldn't create something like that eariler, I mean it isn't a manga move, but still it is a good one for Hinata to use, and could use it when fighting Neji.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, that's indeed the case, they both are becoming friends, making friends with other people. And yeah, they'll be close together. Yes, Izumi is someone who can break through the icy exterior he has. Yeah, most certainly Shisui is going to have his hands full.**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah! Satsuki made a friend! Ah...I can't answer that, but I guess you could be right about that. Hmmm, Shisui doing something to Fugaku...could happen, could happen. But yeah, everyone is happy, for the most part.**

 **Naroku; Thanks! Here's the next! Cool suggestions! And I'll try hehe!**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Yeah, they'll be having more interactions with one another. Hehe, a shy Itachi~ Yeah, I didn't see much of it in the fics I've read before, and thought it would be nice to have them as friends, without having them as rivals in love. Cool suggests!**

 **Nephalem of Judgement; Of course! Yeah...they'll get what's coming to them alright. Especially Danzo one day. Cool suggestion.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I do. Well, she'll get jealous. I don't know if she'll be the super jealous type, but she will be a little jealous. Yeah, those two are having budding friendships. Yes, as far as I am aware, she did awaken it during that time, and indeed she didn't fall victim to that damn Curse of Hatred. Hmmmm, he's not going to fall victim to it, completely at least. Yeah, Satsuki does have a reason, a few reasons to stay in Konoha. You'll have to see if Hinata beats Neji during that fight. But a Hinata vs Hanabi would be pretty cool to see alright.**

 **Lightwave; Haha, yeah~ Thought I would expand on their relationship slightly. Hmmm, it is going to be heart wrenching, isn't it? Yup, Naruto is Ryouta's friend now, a first for both of them, at least a male friend for Ryouta. Yup! They've started to become friends! Hehe, that's because Satsuki doesn't pay attention much, that's all. She didn't mean to say it rudely or anything. Yes, with Satsuki, Hinata's confidence is going to grow. I do plan for Hinata to become closer than Canon to Naruto before the movie where they get together.**

 **Guest 2; Haha, yeah. I can see that being the opposite persona of Ryouta alright, someone who wants to gain the ultimate harem or something like that as opposed to normal Ryouta who's slightly freaked out by it or something. Hah, Anko doing that would be funny alright.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, Orochimaru would do something like that, considering who Ryouta's brother is. Itachi is quite powerful, and all, but Shisui is known as the strongest of his generation, and has a moniker. Plus with Ryouta's achievements of reaching the Sharingan at such a young age would draw his attention.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, with two around, I can see him doing something like that. And yeah, could be a good time to release such a power.**

 **Biscione; Yeah, guess so. But like you said, some six year olds in that world were killing at that age, and have no problem with doing that either.**

 **War sage; Thanks. Right now, he has one tomoe in each eye.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; They're going to be unique alright. Erm, I guess you could say something like that. Erm, what do you mean by that? Does it look like theirs? If so, well you'll have to wait and see what's what~**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, maybe. Hehe, that would be a funny sight to see. A sex addict Ryouta would be a stark contrast to the real Ryouta.**

 **AlphaOmega; Thank you! Yeah, aren't they a little cute together? Yeah...it is quite sad after all. Yup, Izumi surely is a girl that Itachi can depend on, even if it is only for now. Yeah, I thought that the Satsuki/Hinata friendship would be a good thing for both of them. Hinata gains confidence, and Satsuki has a female friend to speak with that isn't after Ryouta. And the friendship between Naruto and Ryouta will be a somewhat big part of the story. Yeah, it is a good idea alright. Hmmm, that idea is pretty good as well~**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, that does sound like a good idea. I like the idea, does sound like an interesting one to do.**

 **Jugar38; No, don't worry about it. You caught up, and that's all that matters. Yeah Danzo, Ryou's father and Fugaku really are bastards, aren't they? Hmmm, that was a good part of the show. Hehe, you'll have to wait and see what happens with that~ Don't worry, Danzo will be getting what's coming to him, sooner or later. Hehe, they are cute together, and don't worry, they'll age up soon, and he wont be quite as dense about it as he is now. I see, so those three are your favourite ones, huh. Eeh, for those, it's just I am working on the next parts of the story but they haven't been placed on hiatus or anything.**

 **Guest 6; Ah, thank you. I'm glad that you like it. Heh, yeah he is quite the bad guy, huh. Danzo, is like you say. Really horrible, and expected from the power hungry elder. Yeah, Shisui really shot that guy down, no one touches Ryou while Shisui is around! Hmmmm, you'll have to wait and see what happens with that part of the story. As for Izumi, I have some interesting ideas for her.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Nightmares**

" _You're a loser, child..."_

 _A dark dank voice resounded throughout the area. Within the centre of a large room, stood Ryouta. All around him, pictures of death and decay made their presences known to him._

" _Where am I...?"_

 _Ryouta asked himself, looking around the room. All of the images around him painted his life, from what he remembered. There was a picture of spiders crawling around, which Ryouta didn't like as he had a slight phobia of them._

 _There were happy pictures of his life, but all of them had slashes through them, or had been torn apart. Like an image of him and Shisui playing together, having fun. Someone had deliberately ripped them apart as if denying their existence._

 _Then all of the dark images of his life all stood out well, having nothing wrong with them, all intact. All of them showcased fears that Ryou had, some that he hadn't even told Shisui about, something that is rare._

" _What is this...pictures of...fears?"_

 _Ryou took note of those images, and they frightened him. They reminded him all of the dark times within his young life. All of the times that he was afraid, his fears overtaking him and causing him to breathe heavily, something that some sadists would love to see._

 _But then, he saw a certain image that was in front of him, and that image scared him more than anything else in this world. Even more than the spiders or the dark. This imagine was something that Ryouta hoped that he wouldn't ever see again._

" _O-Otou-san..."_

 _In front of Ryouta, there was the image of his father in a dark frame decorated with the faint odour of blood, standing there with a sword in the same Jonin outfit that he could remember his father in. The same sword he had the same night that he attacked Ryouta. he even looked the same, having blood on the blade._

 _But one noticable difference was instead of the man being dead, it was Ryouta who was dead beside him, blood pouring out of his body like a stream in the image. The eyes Ryouta had were that of pure, and utter terror._

 _That sight made Ryouta almost throw up, having already experienced that nightmare, thankfully the death part only being untrue. And to see it in painting form, as if someone took the time to document his horror was devastating to him. It made him want to run and cry at the same time. But within the box-like room, there wasn't anywhere to escape._

 _No doors, no windows. There weren't anything that could allow him to escape. And even if he wanted to escape, seeing his father again made him terrified. He thought that he had gotten over his father before...but right now, all of the fears he had of his father came flooding back into his mind, and into his heart._

" _Y-You're not real...you're dead." Ryouta murmured, trying to make sense of what is in front of him right now. "Where am I!? I want to know where I am right now! Please someone tell me! Shi-nii! Please help me!"_

 _He made a desperate cry, attempting to rid himself of this nightmare. He cluched the area around his heart, praying that this was some sort of dream, a dream that he wanted to wake from immediately._

" _You're where you belong, Hell."_

 _The same sinister voice surrounded Ryouta, causing him to jump in place, nervousness in his eyes._

" _W-Where am I!? W-Who are you?"_

 _He demanded more loudly this time, a fear like no other overtaking him._

" _I said, you're in hell, Ryouta Uchiha. And I'm your worst nightmare, my boy."_

 _From in front of Ryouta, a single shadow spread from a certain painting of his greatest of all fears. From the shadow, a being of darkness slowly lifted from the shadow. The dark creature had a normal sized head, hands, arms, body, and legs. When fully emerged from the darkness, the creature with dark eyes had his orbs directly on Ryouta's form, making Ryouta shiver, and quake within his space._

 _The form was humanoid, yet at the same time, it wasn't human at all. It was a represenation of the dark thoughts that lingered within Ryouta's mind, yet it had no face, no name._

" _W-Who...what are you?"_

 _Ryouta's shrieked out, afraid that this creature would do something to him._

" _You'd think you'd be able to remember someone as important in your life, as me. I've helped you, become more of a curse than you already are."_

 _When he heard the voice, he tried to move, but it was as if he was frozen in time, unable to move at all. His limbs didnt respond to him in the slightest, his whole body being taken over by fear, fear that he didn't wish to experience within his life._

 _Ryou's eyes went towards the creature which bodies began to twist and bend into abnormal shapes and sizes. It would raise into the air, and then shrink to the size of a bug._

 _Ryou couldnt believe what he was seeing. It was something that shouldn't be possible. Even with Jutsu, he would be able to tell if it was a Transformation Technique, but right now he couldn't tell what in the heck was happening to this being in front of him._

" _I-I don't know what you are, but I want you to leave right now!"_

 _The boy demanded, albeit weakly._

" _Never...I'll never leave you!"_

 _Suddenly, the dark figure stopped bending around, and went into a humanoid form. The dark form stood silently as the darkness peeled off the form from the top. At first, not much could be told between what was being worn, and what was underneath. But soon, a head of black hair was revealed, that looked strikingly similar to Shisui's._

" _S-Shi-nii...it c-can't be..."_

 _That struck fear within Ryouta, praying that the creature under the darkness wasn't in fact Shisui, as he wouldn't want something that scared him to be his elder brother. But something within him also wanted it to be Shisui, so Shisui would be able to protect him from whatever this place was._

 _But then, a new sense of fear overcame him when the face was revealed. First, a sharp pair of Sharingan eyes was revealed, with the tomoe's spinning around dangerously face. Then the nose was revealed, the pointy nose which was all to familiar to Ryouta. As the darkness was stripped away from the mouth, a sinister smile was revealed, which was firmly directed at the young Uchiha._

 _Soon, all of the darkness was stripped away, revealing a single form that Ryou never thought that he would see again..._

" _Otou-san..."_

 _Ryouta's father stood in front of him, still having that same blood thirsty smile on his face, the same smile Ryouta often thought about when he was frightened and scared for dear life._

" _That's right, Ryouta. It's me, dear old Otou-san."_

 _His father's wickered smile came through strongly, the animosity it held made Ryouta all the more frightened._

" _G-Get away from me!"_

 _The young boy spat in disgust, only making his father grin more wildly, cannibalistically._

" _Whats wrong Ryouta? Don't you want to die by my hands again, and again?"_

" _J-Just stay away! Shi-nii is coming here!"_

 _He assuredly announced, his legs finally responding, allowing him to move backwards ever so slightly. But the elder man moved forward with lightning speeds, appearing in front of the small child instantly._

" _Shisui...will never come for you. He hates you, like everyone else does."_

" _T-That's not true! He doesn't hate me!"_

 _Ryou flatly denied and threw a meager punch at his father, which he caught easily, throwing his own fist at Ryouta's face, knocking him to the ground, with blood pouring out of his face._

" _He does. You're the reason they are all dead. You're the curse that will end everything around you. No one will be able to live with you around, you monster. You disgusting cursed child!"_

" _You're lying!"_

 _Ryouta shot up, and ran towards the wall behind him as fast as he possibly could._

" _Naive little curse, aren't you. Trying to escape, such a farcical dream."_

 _The elder man sneered, but Ryouta ignored him the best that he could._

" _Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!"_

 _Since no doors existed, Ryou clawed at the doors frantically, trying oh so desperately to escape. He clawed at the walls so much that his fingernails ripped off, and his hands became stained with the colour of his own blood when he banged on the door as hard as he could._

 _Even though he was in pain, and not getting anywhere, he had to try and escape, he had to try and make it out of that dreaded room, because he knew that if he stayed within the room with his father, he would be killed, without exception._

" _Try as you might little curse, you can't escape your fate. You're destined to kill everyone around you. You're going to take away their lives, and you'll have nothing! No one will come to you! You're going to kill everyone around you Demon!"_

 _His father growled out with such hate that it could make blood curdle._

" _I'm not a Demon! I'm not a Demon! Leave me alone! Just leave me alone Otou-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!"_

 _As soon as the boy yelled, the scene changed._

 _The area now consisted of bodies. All of them dead. Within the middle of a road, all of the dead bodies had special meaning to the boy._

 _The people on the ground consisting of Shisui, Itachi, Satsuki, Mikoto and Izumi._

 _All of the important people within his life. While he had friends like Naruto, Ino and Sakura, he wouldn't consider them the most important people in his life, only friends._

 _As he looked at the bodies, he was horrified to see that they were decaying, their faces having less skin than they should, marks of a battle written onto their bodies and their eyes glazed over with the pain of their deaths_

" _I...don't understand..."_

 _The boy mumbled, trying to make sense of it all. As he saw the people most precious to him, he couldn't help but sob his poor heart out, his eyes stinging with the fresh tears that he didn't want to shed._

" _This is all your doing, Ryouta." The elderly gentleman explained. "Because you're alive, these people are destined to die. Each of them are going to be killed one way or another. Don't you see, Ryouta? With you alive, all of these people are going to die."_

" _T-That's not true...people don't die..."_

 _He tried to reassure himself, and tell his father, but he could barely get out the words, feeling sick from seeing his loved ones dead on the ground._

" _Your Okaa-san died, because of you."_

 _Mikoto's dead body suddenly lifted from the ground, and stared holes into Ryouta's head._

" _T-That wasn't..."_

 _Ryouta tried to explain himself, but couldn't get out the words._

" _Your Otou-san died, because of you."_

 _Izumi spoke evilly as she also raised from the ground, blood coming from her body._

" _I-I didn't tell him to attack me..."_

 _Ryouta again attempted to explain, but the explanation feel on deaf ears._

" _My Otou-san, is on the path of destruction, because of you."_

 _Itachi spat out hatefully, joining the other two standing._

" _B-But that's not my fault..."_

 _Ryouta sobbed out, his mind becoming more and more muddled as more and more of his loved ones 'rebelled' again him like this._

" _Everyday, you're dragging me down with you, curse."_

 _Satsuki stood up, her gaze intense and full of hate, just like her words._

" _I...I want us to become strong together..."_

 _Ryouta mumbled, his strength, both mental and physical giving in._

" _I'll die, because of you." The body of Shisui rose up, and glared at Ryouta who made a scared face. "I wasted my life, looking after you. You're nothing, Ryou. You're...a monster. Thanks to you, I've wasted my entire life, and now I'll die...because of you. You're the reason our family broke apart...if you didn't exist, we'd all be happy together...but you had to come into the world, you vile creature."_

" _I-I-I..."_

 _Ryouta tried to find the words, but he couldn't as Shisui stood fully up, and shook his head as the others started advancing on the young child._

" _I hate you, Ryou."_

 _After saying that, Shisui shook his head at Ryouta, disappointed with the child, upsetting Ryouta very much._

" _I-I'm so sorry..."_

 _He apologized as he collapsed onto the floor, tears slipoping out of his eyes, the despair he was feeling was overpowering his self control._

" _It's all your fault."_

" _You're the one that's the curse."_

" _You should just die Ryouta!"_

" _Die die die!"_

" _You're a curse! Curses shouldn't be alive!"_

 _All of the Uchiha continued berating the boy, yelling at him, saying the most hateful things that they could, something that Ryouta surprisingly agreed with. He didn't disagree with what they were saying,_

 _The dead Uchiha's all advanced on the boy who covered his ears while saying "I'm sorry!" over and over again until his voice became like a croak. Even then, he continued to apologize to all of them._

" _Please forgive me...I didn't mean to be born..."_

 _He sobbed out, his body covered in more and more wounds._

 _[NEVER!]_

 _They yelled and clawed at him, spreading his flesh piece by piece. All of the sharpened nails cut deeply into him, and not just his skin, but his soul as well. All of their nails felt like blades, skinning him and scarring his soul with their words. Each time they dug their nails into him, he would yelp, crying for it to stop. But it never did. They all had satisfied faces on, grinning at the fact that the child was being literally ripped apart._

 _STAB!_

 _Suddenly, a sword pierced through Ryouta's chest from behind._

" _Guwah!"_

 _Ryouta spat out blood, and his eyes looked behind him, seeing his father looming over him like a tower. Ripping out the blade, Ryou fell to the ground as all over the Uchiha members minus his father all laughed loudly at the state ryouta was in._

" _About time he stabbed you."_

 _Mikoto giggled darkly as she disappeared._

" _Revenge is sweet, isn't it Ryouta-kun?"_

 _Izumi laughed, disappearing from view as well._

" _With this, Otou-san will go back to normal, loving without you around."_

 _Itachi smirked devilishly, disappearing like the first two._

" _Don't worry Ryou, there's a special place in Hell for curses like you."_

 _Satsuki waved 'innocently' as she disappeared along with the others as well._

 _The only ones left are Ryou, Shisui, and their father._

" _N-Nii-chan...please forgive me...please don't leave me...I'm sorry...I don't...want you to go...I love you..."_

 _Ryouta desperately tried to reach for his brother, he tried his hardest to make it to his brother. He crawled along the ground, his body beaten and torn, yet the thought of Shisui still being here filled him with hope. Hope that Shisui would still be with him, tell him that he was lying, and he really did want to be with him._

 _Yet that was shattered when Shisui turned his head away from him, giving Ryou the cold shoulder as his body slowly started disappearing._

" _I've never loved you."_

 _After saying that with zero emotion, Shisui disappeared from view, upsetting Ryouta too much, by saying what he said, and leaving him alone with his father. He was so upset, that he broke down crying, tears streaming down his face._

" _P-Please come back...I need you...Shi-nii...please...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."_

" _He doesn't need you Ryouta." Reminding him of his presence, his father kicked him in the side, a squeal of pain being released from the desperately beaten and broken child. "Don't you see that this is what is going to happen to you? This, is what will happen to you...you're nothing, but a curse, Ryouta. Everyone is always going to leave you..."_

" _I'm not cursed...I'm not...I'm not...you're not here...you're not here...you don't exist anymore...this isn't real, this isn't happening..."_

 _Repeating the words, he denied his father's existence. He used his bloody hands to cover his ears, shaking his head as the tears fell down his face, his blood mixing with the tears._

" _Oh, for as long as you fear me, I will always exist, Ryouta. and you'll never forget me. I'll always be in your nightmares! I'll haunt you! I'll make sure that you're punished for your misdeed of existing!"_

 _The man raised his blade, aiming for Ryou's neck._

" _I'm sorry! Please don't!"_

 _Ryou cried and cried for him to stop, but the man showed an evil gaze, swinging the blade down._

" _Now die you curse like I did!"_

 _The blade neared and neared Ryou's neck, inch by agonizing inch at speeds that Ryou wasn't able to see. As the blade was about to make contact with Ryouta's neck..._

" _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

* * *

Ryouta snapped awake, drenched in sweat, and his face dripping with tears. His breathing was laboured, hard and uncontrollable. He shot up on the bed, and covered his face with his hands.

"Damn...not again..." Ryou mumbled, recalling the dream that he just had and checked his body for wounds, which none where present. "Why does it feel so real...?"

He asked himself, not being able to come to an answer as he touched his neck.

Recently, Ryouta has been having the same dream infrequently, his father showing him all of those images, the most important people near him saying hateful things to Ryou, and ending it with the father killing him.

He can't work out why this would happen. On the outside, he knew that his father wasnt alive, or at least that's what Shisui told him. He knew that Shisui and the others don't really hate him...yet something inside of him wont allow him to believe that to be true.

As he felt the tears on his face, he shook his head of the dark thoughts that were plaguing his mind.

"Otou-san can't hurt me anymore. He can't hurt me anymore...I'm strong...I'm not a weakling..."

He sobbed, trying to convince himself rather than state a fact, but was failing miserably.

The truth was, he felt like he was still the same little boy that was attacked. And he can't get the attack out of his mind. It haunts him to this very day, which he didn't want.

Ryou stood up, and went towards the mirror in his room. Peering into it, he knew he was a mess. He saw his tear stained face, and the scared look within his eyes. He didn't like it...he didn't like the fact that his father effected him so much.

"Damn you...Otou-san. I really hate you...I hate you! I hate everything about you!"

Ryouta readied his fist and was about to punch the mirror when an image of his father appeared behind him, with a blade aimed for his neck.

He quickly jumped and turned...but didn't see his father standing behind him.

Acting like lightning, he shot his neck back to the mirror, only seeing himself within the reflective glass. Holding a hand to his head, he could only try and make his hands stop trembling.

"I'm really going out of my mind. I'm seeing things that aren't even there."

Ryouta sighed, looking to the side of him, to make sure nothing was there, like his father. Of course, nothing was actually there, yet at the same time, he sometimes wondered if his father was still alive, and often would see him out of the corner of his eyes, but when facing that direction, he wouldn't be there..

While Shisui had said he was dead, he never actually saw the body of their deceased father, so he couldn't be sure. But he believed his brother, and believed that their father was dead, but something within him wouldn't allow him to believe it, and he could be around the corner at any second.

Ryou rubbed his eyes, trying to shake the dream away from his mind, so he could focus on the positives.

"Alright, it's just a dream. Otou-san is dead, he can't hurt me anymore." He said convincingly, at least to him, rubbing his eyes softly. "Shi-nii does love me...he does love me. Dream Otou-san is a liar. Mikoto-san, Izumi-nee...Itachi-nii and Satsuki-chan don't hate me...they don't think I'm a curse at all."

He stated with rising conviction, picking himself up so Shisui wouldn't see him looking sad and depressed, knowing it would only worry the elder Uchiha.

Ryouta walked out of his room, and straight into the bathroom. Going towards the sink, he turned on the tap, and splashed water into his face, attempting to wash away the pain that the dream had caused him beforehand.

"Okay, it's a new day, and I'm all better now." He grinned, looking down at the water slowly filling the sink. "At least I will be able to train again...so nothing bad ever happens again."

He wore a determined face, splashing his face with the water a few more times, to get away the dark afterthoughts of the dream and used his healed legs to stretch them, his smile becoming wider when feeling that he can do that without feeling pain..

After finishing with the bathroom, he walked back to his room, a new self determination within his onyx eyes. He gazed around his room, his smile coming back to his face.

"Alright, I'm all ready!" Ryouta stretched his newly healed limbs, loving the feeling of his new mobility. "Damn, that wheelchair really did set me back a little. Actually it was a month, wasn't it... But! I'm all ready now! Time to get breakfast ready and get going! Can't let Otou-san bother me anymore! Hahahahaha!"

He laughed loudly within his room, his laugh echoing throughout the house. He had a right to be happy this morning. Since all of his injuries had finally healed, he can do what he loves to do, training.

Since he was in the wheelchair for a month or so, he had gotten a bit stiff, so he knew that he wouldn't be able to go all out from the get go. Yet at the same time, he didn't want to take it easy and just laze around the house, especially when he had things to make up for.

In another part of the house, Shisui smiled, thankful that Ryouta was finally feeling better than he was beforehand, unaware of the dark thoughts that plauged the young boys mind. Shisui then put down a bottle of milk on the table, and casually looked towards the entry way, knowing full well Ryou was going to be with them any second.

Back with Ryouta, he quickly grabbed his clothes, throwing them on his body. He looked around the room, grabbing some kunai and shuriken just incase that he would want to train his aim, something he would also want to do with Naruto.

"That's right..."

Ryou mumbled, thinking about how he promised to throw shurikens and kunai's with Naruto in the future.

When thinking about Naruto, Ryou gained a smile.

" _Naruto-kun's really nice..._ " He thought to himself, but then smiled sheepishly. " _He does like that ramen stuff though...and the orange is...well, orange._ " Ryou gave a slight titter, remembering his new friends antics. " _I wonder if he would want to come training with me...?_ " Ryou thought amusingly, but then shook his head. " _I'm sure that he wouldn't want me to wake him up at this time. He said he wasn't a morning person. Perhaps later on he would like to train with me._ "

He reasoned with himself, cocking his head to the side as he gazed at the kunai's and shurikens.

But then, another thing caught his attention, and he couldn't help but give a small smile at the thing that caught his attention.

What caught his attention wasn't a Ninja tool or anything of importance, to anyone other than him. If anyone else saw it, they wouldn't think much of it, but to Ryou, it was a world changing thing.

What it was, was a simple teddy bear. Shisui had gotten Ryouta that when he was younger, and each time he looks at it, his face always breaks out into a smile. He couldn't help it, since that bear holds a lot of significance to him personally.

After making sure that he has everything that he needs, he walked out of his room calmly. Even though he was quite anxious to get ready to train again, he knew what Shisui would say about taking it slow, so he is going to do just that.

As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Shisui attempting to cook a meal, but Ryouta put a hand on his hip, and sighed deeply.

"Shi-nii, what are you doing? Get out of the way."

He demanded playfully, Shisui turning around and smiling happily.

"You're up, huh." He stated, brushing a hand over his face. "Glad to see you awake, Ryou. So, what are you doing up so early? It's only..." Shisui not knowing the time, looking at the clock on the wall, and opened his eyes slightly wide. "Damn, it's only six in the morning. Ryou, you're up too early."

"Nah, it's a Saturday." He explained, as he moved closer to his elder brother. "You see, I promised Sakura-san and Ino-san that I would train with them when I'm better. So I'm going to be going soon enough to both of them. I'm sure they'll be pleased to get an early start on the day."

" _Well, I'm sure that's not quite right._ " Shisui mentally laughed to himself, only for a concerned face to splash itself onto his. "Training, already?" Shisui concernedly spoke. "You've only just gotten your casts, and other things off. You can't push yourself too quickly, you know? It would be bad, Ryou if you injure yourself again."

"I realize that." He retorted as he gently pushed Shisui out of the way, taking over the cooking, something that relieved Shisui since he knew Ryou cooked better than he did. "I'm just going to be doing a light workout for a week or so. I just can't sit around and do nothing like when I was in that damn wheelchair. That's not who I am. I feel sad that I've not been able to train for over a month now, and that's not counting the time I was in that mini coma. Don't worry about me..."

"But..."

Shisui was about to reason, when Ryou opened his mouth at the same time as Shisui.

""I do worry about you Ryou.""

Ryou said at the same time as Shisui, surprising the older male a little bit.

"Alright, you know the drill by now. But it's the truth, I do worry about you. Especially with what has happened." He said sadly, and sat down at the table, allowing Ryouta to cook alone. " _And that damn Fugaku-san as well. Maybe I should tell Ryou about it...at least make him more aware...but I don't want to worry him more than he has to be._ "

As Shisui mulled it over in his head, Ryou casually looked back at him, sensing the worry that he has, and when he was about to question it, he bit his lip, and continued cooking, deciding to ask when breakfast was served.

He always had a way to sense if Shisui wasn't happy, or was sad or worried. He never knew why though. He never felt this bond with anyone else, and only put it up to being something that's just between them.

Silence filled the room as neither said anything. Shisui was too deep in thought to speak, and Ryou merely was concentrating on cooking, something that he enjoyed doing, as it felt like away he would be able to be helpful towards Shisui.

" _Damn, watching Ryou now reminds me how Okaa-san used to cook..._ " As Ryou was cooking though, Shisui thought about his mother and how she looked, then frowned. " _I can see why Fugaku-san thinks that he's like her...because if Ryou was older and had...well, womanly parts, I would mistake him for her as well. Even their mannerisms are the same...the way they style their hair as well, only Okaa-sans was longer than that...yet that's not a reason to harm him...I do wish Ryou got a chance to meet Okaa-san..._ "

He thought somberly, remembering all of the times that his mother talked about how she wanted them to be close, and for her to raise them with their father, who at the time wasn't bat shit crazy.

It was then that Shisui started to remember about his mother as he watched Ryou, reminiscing about her...

* * *

 _A Ten year old Shisui was playing around the kitchen, and his mother was also there, cooking away happily._

 _The woman in question is beautiful, as many thought so who appeared to be in her late twenties to early thirties. She has long beautiful black hair that came to just above her butt. Her clothes consisted of a long red dress that came to just above her ankles. Her black beautiful orbs strangely lit up, despite being darker than black. She is a well endowed woman, and radiated a kindness, that many would be drawn too._

 _As she cooked, she heard Shisui rummaging around the kitchen, looking for something so she stopped herself, and released a breath through her nose._

" _Shisui, what are you doing?"_

 _His mother asked him softly, running a hand through her locks._

" _I'm looking for my kunai set, what have you done with them?"_

" _Huh? What are you talking about Shisui? Check your room silly boy."_

 _She replied sweetly, a calming, collected disposition for a face._

" _Ah, right! That's right! Thanks Kaa-chan!"_

 _The young Shisui exclaimed as he ran into his room, before coming back seconds later with his kunai set in his left hand._

 _As his mother looked on, a kind smile spread across her face, her thoughts fondly of her young son._

" _Shisui, what are you going to do with the kunai set anyway?"_

" _Hehe, I'm going to be the best Ninja in the world! I'm gonna train everyday and make myself the best in the world, just like you!"_

 _The woman blinked a couple of times at his statement, then developed a teasing smile._

" _Oh? Like me huh? Sorry, you'll never be that freaking amazing." She joked, and then giggled when seeing the pouty face of her son, finding it extremely cute. "Don't worry, you're talented. You'll become a good Ninja. You should also develop my side of fighting as well, it is pretty good after all, not to brag or anything."_

 _Shisui sweatdropped, but knew that she was right, since his mother was well known for her unique skills and could go toe to toe with many people if she wanted too, something that Shisui admired about his mother._

" _Kaa-chan..."_

" _Hmm? What is sweetheart?"_

 _The kind lady bent her neck and stared at her son._

" _It's nothing, I just wanted to say that you're really a strong Ninja, and kind as well."_

" _Thank you dear. By the way Shisui, when are you going to give me grandchildren?"_

 _Giving such an offhanded comment caiught Shisui completely off guard, as he started caoughing violently._

" _Y-You've got to be kidding!" Shisui cried, and stuck out his tongue. "Girls are icky Kaa-chan! I'm never having children! Besides, when you gonna give me an Otouto anyway!?"_

 _A bratty voice came from the young Uchiha, as a soft giggle came from the young woman._

" _You want an Otouto do you?" His mother continued to giggle, seeing the surprisingly shy looking face on Shisui as he gave a single nod. "You know, if I give you a sibling, you've got to give me lots of grandchildren. I mean, there's a number of girls around that I want you to be with. Do you know what that's called Shisui?"_

" _Eh...how am I meant to know!? Who'd want a bunch of idiot girls around anyway?! Girls are just stupid, icky people! Look at those idiot fangirls I used to have! They were stupid!"_

 _As Shisui continued acting bratty, his mother could only shake her head._

" _You're so funny sometimes. You wont be saying that when you're older. And by the way, you're going to be giving me lots and lots of grandchildren. I practically demand it Shisui."_

 _Shisui continued to stick out his tongue to the slight annoyance of his mother._

" _You're just annoyed that you are too old to have children anymore!"_

 _Shisui argued pettily, which made his mother's eye twitch at being called 'old'. She calmly put down the knife in her hand, and casually walked over to Shisui. A sense of dread overcame the young boy, seeing the sickly sweet smile that was on his mother's face._

 _When she made it to her son, she gripped him by the shirt, and playfully pulled him towards her face._

" _Who're you calling old? For your information, I'm actually gonna be pregnant soon enough, with the way your Otou-san keeps going at me hahaha!"_

 _His mother released a howl as Shisui out his hands over his ears, shaking his head in fear he heard something that he didn't want to hear._

" _Lalalalalalala! I can't hear you! Lalalalalalalalalala!"_

" _There was the time that we had the leather~"_

 _His mother joked, laughing to herself as she saw the reaction of her son, making him screech out loud._

" _LALALALALALALALALALALALA! I CANT HEAR YOU! LALALALALALALALALALALALALA!"_

" _Then there's the time that we were trapped on a cliff, that's actually where you were conceived..."_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SHUT UP! I CANT HEAR YOU! I CANT HEAR YOU! I CANT HEAR YOU!"_

 _Shisui couldn't take it anymore, and screamed at the top of his lungs, something his mother had to cringe at._

" _Hmph, you'll hear me soon enough brat." She remarked, and then kissed the top of her sons head, surprising the boy who stopped his antics, and blushed with embarrassment. "One day, I'll give you a little sibling. But you know, when he, or she, is born. You're going to have to be the best Onii-sama in the universe."_

 _Shisui rubbed his nose after breaking his hands away from his ears, a triumphant smirk on his face._

" _That's right! When my OTOUTO is born, I'm gonna be the best Onii-sama!"_

 _Shisui exclaimed, sure that his mother would have another son, not a daughter._

" _That's what I like to hear Shisui." The woman then linked her middle finger with Shisui's, smiling proudly. "Bonded forever, always together."_

" _Hehe! Bonded forever, always together Kaa-chan!"_

" _Hehe, that's right Shisui. Now lets see about this meal."_

 _As his mother was about to leave, Shisui jumped up, and peered into her eyes._

" _Can I help Kaa-chan?"_

" _Oh dear, you're not that good of a cook." Shisui mock cried as his mother patted his head. "You'll learn how to be a good cook eventually Shisui. I'll teach you since you'll be babysitting for your sibling and I cant have you poisoning another child."_

" _Hey! That was by accident, and Itachi lived!"_

 _Shisui's mother merely sweatdropped at her sons antics, and cringed when remembering about what happened with Itachi when Shisui cooked for him, and how he ended in hospital for a week._

" _If you call that living, then sure." She gave a cool reply, swinging her head to the left, so her hair got out of her face. "But I am serious Shisui. Babies aren't all fun and games. There's a lot of responsibility with raising a child. You have to make sure that the baby is safe, and never bullied, okay? That's the most important job for you, as an Onii-sama."_

" _Yeah! I can do that!" Shisui announced, a happy smile on his face. "I can be the one that takes care of him sometimes!"_

" _That's where you're right. Sometimes Kaa-chan will need a break, and I know how responsible you are, even if you're a brat sometimes."_

 _After saying that, the mother went back into kitchen and began cooking again, tapping her foot while humming a song to herself._

 _Shisui pouted at being called a brat, but knew that his mother was all that serious about it. She always called him a 'brat' or other things like that, yet he also knew that she loved him very much._

" _I'm coming home~ I'm coming home~ Tell the world that I'm coming home~ Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday~ I know my family awaits and they'll forgive me for my mistakes~ So I'm coming home~ I'm coming home~"_

 _As his mother let out an enchantingly beautiful melody, Shisui looked at his mother, confused and surprisingly happy about the voice._

" _Kaa-chan, what are you doing?"_

 _Shisui wondered as his mother turned around, and winked._

" _It's just a song I heard once, a little modified by me. I think it fits me and others pretty well. Because, no matter where you go or what you do, you always have a home, and a home is wherever someone is thinking about you."_

" _Wherever someone is thinking about you...?"_

 _Shisui gave a stunned reply to his mother, confused by her words._

 _His mother gave a gentle nod, smiling softly._

" _That's right Shisui. No matter what happens in your life, as long as someone thinks about you, you can make it back home again."_

" _But Kaa-chan, who's going to think about me?"_

 _Shisui was concerned that no one will think about, his childlike mind worried for the fact that he wouldn't have a home if no one ever thought about him._

 _His mother chortled quietly and walked over again, and gave him another kiss on his forehead._

" _I'll always think about you. You can always come home to me. I will always be waiting for you, even if there are dark times. Even if you can't see me, I'm always going to be with you, since we're bonded together always, just like our little family way. Get it, like a Ninja way?"_

 _Shisui smiled widely at his mother, a new sense of appreciation for his mother's love washing over him like rain, ironically like what his mother was singing about._

* * *

Shisui shook his head of the memory, a tear filling his left eye, memories of his mother always making him feel upset. Yet, he never allowed himself to cry in front of Ryouta, in fear that he would upset the child which he didn't want to do.

" _Wish I could see you sometimes, Kaa-chan...I wish I know I'm doing the job you had envisioned...I hope that Ryou is happy...with me._ "

His thoughts continued to think about his mother, and wondered if he really was doing a great job with Ryouta, considering that everything that has happened lately, and he 'failed' to stop it, even if Ryouta didn't think that.

"I'm coming home~ I'm coming home~ Tell the world that I'm coming home~ Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday~ I know my family awaits and they'll forgive me for my mistakes~ So I'm coming home~ I'm coming home~"

Shisui was brought out of his thoughts as his brother sung the song that his mother used to sing as he continued to cook the food for both of them.

" _I never taught him that."_ He thought with confusion. "Ryou? Where did you learn that song?"

Ryou stopped cooking, and put a finger to his lips to get deep into thought.

"Dunno? Made it up, I think. Can't remember Nii-chan, why?"

"It's nothing." He lied, and blinked a few times, to get rid of the tears in his eyes. "It's quite beautiful, and you've got a nice voice, that's all."

Ryou put hands on his flushing face, glad to hear such a compliment from his brother.

"Oh, you're going to make me feel embarrassed Nii-chan~ Satsuki-chan always says that I've got a voice like a drill~"

Shisui smiled, and then a pang in his heart reminded him of his mother again.

" _Damn it...I shouldn't be thinking about that right now._ " His eyes draged themselves towards Ryou, and his broke out into a bright smile. "Ryou, Satsuki-san is just jealous that you've gotten a nice voice and she hasn't."

"Perhaps~"

Ryou whistled out and continued cooking the meal for the both of them.

Shisui continued watching his brother, proud of the fact that he has raised him well enough that a six year old can cook something as complex than what other six year olds should be able to cook.

"Hehe, the Sharingan really does come in handy when you're cooking huh~"

Ryou giggled as he flipped some of the food in the pan, all the while catching it and chopping mushrooms with his other hand, bringing Shisui out of his musing's and wore an impressed face.

"Yeah, you're right, Ryou. It's useful for keeping fast movements in your sight alright. By the way, you really have come along with the Sharingan, huh. You can activate it at will and then keep it active quiet well. Does it not feel like it's draining your Chakra?"

Ryou raise a finger to his lips, giving a thought about what Shisui said, but ultimately shook his head.

"Eh...not really. I mean, I feel it slightly sucking on my Chakra when first activating it, but besides that, it really doesn't bother me at all. It's really fun seeing things in slow motion sometimes. Like when I used it on Satsuki-chan's lips. It looked like she was talking dead slow, and sounded like a broken record, hehe~"

Shisui was slightly taken back by how Ryou described the sensation, and was shocked a little by how he was able to keep his Sharingan activated without it draining his Chakra.

" _That's better than when Itachi first activated it...actually, I think even I had slightly more trouble with it at first and as for Izumi-san, she couldn't really use it when she first gained it..._ " Shisui noted silently, pride filling his eyes. "That's a useful skill to have, Ryou. You know, if you use those eyes, you'll be able to copy any...almost any, Jutsu that you see. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and even Taijutsu."

"Yeah...that would be cool. Being able to copy any Jutsu out there."

Ryou's eyes lit up like stars, shining with a brilliant radiance.

"Well, you have to be able to perform it to use it. Like, lets say a Water Release. You could see it, see how it works. But if you can't perform Water Release itself, then you wont be able to do it either until you learn how to do Water Release itself. And for Taijutsu, if you can't do the movements themselves, like moving at high speeds, you wont be able to copy it exactly, until you gain the physical abilities to do it yourself, understand?"

Ryou could only nod, taking in all of this useful information. Since he was gifted with the Sharingan, even if he didn't necessarily like the source, he was still going to use it to his advantage.

"Yeah, that's something I'll have to work out in the future. I also like how they can be used as a nightlight when walking around at night, since they glow in the dark and all."

Shisui held back a chuckle agreeing with Ryou.

"You're right. I used to be terrified of the dark, and used them like that when I was walking around the house."

"Shi-nii was afraid of the dark? That's hard to believe."

Ryou disbelieved that Shisui would be afraid of the dark.

"It's true. Everyone has fears, they just need to be overcome."

Ryou nodded, noting the wisdom within the elder Uchiha's words. And he knew of the pain that had to be overcome by facing his fear when it came to the father that he wished he never had.

"So Shi-nii, do you use the Sharingan to copy Jutsu?"

Ryou changed the topic and asked about the Sharingan, something that interested him.

That was a question Shisui hadn't of expected in the slightest.

"Sometimes. Some Jutsu's are good to have under your belt. But there's also the fact that some just don't fit my personal style. Like with the Body Flicker and all. I usually tend to stick with Fire Release which I'm pretty good at if I do say so myself while using it in conjunction with my tanto."

Shisui boasted as Ryou chuckled softly.

"Since I know Fire Release, I will be able to copy those types of Jutsu, wont I Shi-nii?"

"Yes, you would be able to. But don't forget the drain of Chakra as well. It might be too much for you to perform. There's blessing's with the Sharingan eye, but it isn't to be abused, Ryou. You can't always rely on it, as there are ways around the Sharingan and its abilities. And Ryou...there are some abilities of the Sharingan, and its evolved form that can make your eyes lose their light, and should only be done in extreme circumstances, I just pray you don't have to use them." Shisui bestowed his knowledge onto Ryou, who kept nodding seriously while cooking. "Also, sometimes there will be people who might be interested in the Sharingan..."

He added, his thoughts wondering to Danzo for reasons unknown to him. Something about him Shisui didn't trust, and didn't like in the slightest. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was extremely distrustful of Danzo.

"But...wouldn't it be hard for others to use the Sharingan, if they aren't an Uchiha?"

Ryou questioned Shisui with a perplexed face.

"You aren't wrong. It isn't impossible for someone outside of the Clan to use that famed Sharingan eye." He said, remembering a certain person with a transplanted Sharingan. "Yet, it will be harder for them to use it, since they don't have Uchiha dna and all. What would you think if someone outside the Uchiha had the Sharingan?"

Shisui quizzed, wanting his opinion on a comrade of his that he knows.

For most Uchiha, they would be quite angry at the fact that someone outside of the Clan would have their eyes, something only their Clan can use since it is their birthright, yet at the same time, Shisui, Itachi and a few others didn't really have much of an opinion on someone else having their eyes, as long as they acquired when with good means, not stealing them for their own uses.

"Well, as long as they didn't steal it for their own purposes, I guess I really wouldn't mind so much."

"That's a good Otouto. You know, there is such a person outside of the Clan that has the Sharingan eye."

That stopped Ryou for a few seconds, before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, is that the case? That must be nice, is he or she a friend of yours Shi-nii?"

"I wouldn't say friends as in close friends. But I would say that he's a nice person and has a good skill with his Sharingan. He's actually known as the Copy Ninja since he's copied lots of Jutsu with his Sharingan eye despite being so young. God knows what that mans going to be like in the future."

Shisui laughed to himself, remembering the certain silver haired boy.

"He only has an eye? Can he deactivate it?"

Ryouta asked, cracking a few eggs and put them in the pan, wanting to know a little more about this man that can use the Sharingan who isn't a Uchiha.

"Unfortunately, he always has it activated. But he covers it, so it doesn't drain his Chakra since it already drains a significant amount of his Chakra when it isn't covered."

"Makes sense I guess."

Ryou tittered, and casually drifted his body to the other part of the kitchen, putting on some tea for his elder brother. After fixing the tea, and allowing it to cool within the teapot, he walked back to the pan, using a small stream of fire thanks to the Fire Release. Using that, he is able to quickly cook the food, not in the mood for the accessories to cook it slowly.

"Yeah, he's a good Ninja alright. He's quite good at using the Sharingan as well. Some might say that he's better than some of the Uchiha Clan, but most Uchiha would disagree with that. Although, he is kind of a...quiet person."

"He's quiet, huh?"

Ryou lightly patted the pan, shaking it to allow the other foods to cook.

"Yeah, actually I'm going on a mission today with him..."

"You got a mission today Shi-nii? I didn't know that."

Ryouta casually mumbled as he fixed the eggs and other foods onto the plate, awaiting the last of the contents of the pan to be cooked.

"Ah, yeah. That's right, I'm going on a mission today. Forgot to tell you, sorry about that." He replied to Ryou as he casually picked up a kunai and twirled it in his hand. "But, it isn't a hard one, and I'm only going to a nearby town. I'll be back before tonight."

"I see, then I wish you luck on the mission. And please take care. Don't do anything dangerous Shi-nii."

"Haha, and I'm supposed to be the older one yet you always worry about me."

Shisui joked, rubbing his temples with a slight grin on his face.

"Maybe so, but you're reckless Shi-nii, you can't always put yourself in such dangerous situations."

"Yes Ryou-sama! Your wish is my command!"

Shisui saluted Ryou, who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I swear, you're going to make me lose my hair with your recklessness Shi-nii."

"If you do, I'll get you a wig~"

"Oh haha, now shut up, because I've finished breakfast."

Ryouta finished both the conversation, and the breakfast. Breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, sausages, beans, hash browns, two pieces of toast and half of a tomato with some chopped mushrooms scattered around the plate.

After dishing it out, Ryou walked over and placed it in front of Shisui and then grabbed some tea.

"Green tea Nii-chan?"

Ryou offered, holding the pot right in front of him.

"Ah, yes! You're a great Otouto!"

He exclaimed as Ryou handed up a cup of tea, sitting down next to him.

"Please enjoy the meal, Shi-nii."

"I always do! Your cooking is the best! By the way, how did you even become so good at cooking?"

Shisui often wondered about it. He couldn't figure out how he became so good. He knew it wasn't from Shisui himself, since he wasn't nearly as good. He also wondered how he came up with wacky combinations, and they were always excellent, even if they didn't sound like they would be.

"Dunno, naturally I guess. Say Nii-chan..."

"Ryou, can I ask you about Fugaku-san?"

Shisui cut him off, gauging his reactions.

Ryou blinked at the question, and his hand noticeably trembled upon hearing the name. Even Shisui caught it, and frowned angrily, not liking Ryou being in this state.

"W-What about him Nii-chan?"

Ryou tried to dodge the question, but knew that he had to answer, so that's what came out of his mouth.

"Just...be careful around him, okay? I know that it sounds strange, but you should be careful because-"

"He hates me, I already know."

Shisui was taken back by his little brothers words, he was so shocked that his eyes opened noticeably, and his hands tightened slightly, just enough for Ryou to notice, yet didn't comment as he didn't feel like it was his place.

"W...Why would you say that?"

Shisui hoped that Ryou wouldn't know the reason, as he doesn't want Ryou to be exposed to more vile hatred.

"Because he's told me before, that's why." Ryou replied without a care, the gravity of his words only effected Shisui himself. "I don't really care if he hates me or not to be honest." He carried on sincerely, placing his chopsticks onto the table. "For about six months now, he's told me that he agreed with Otou-san that I should've died, and when I came out of my mini coma, he visited me when no one else was around besides Satsuki-chan who he made leave the room under the false pretences of getting refreshments for us all and told me that it was my fault that two Jonin died, two brilliant members of the Uchiha Clan and swore that one day I would get what's coming to me, even if he had to bring the law into his own hands. I said if he tried, you'd protect me, which made him leave me alone."

Ryou finished, continuing to eat his food while not showing any emotions on his face, and even inside, he barely felt anything about what he said, as if he had just answered a neutral question.

Shisui couldn't believe that his brother spoke about such a matter without showing any anger, fear or any other emotions that would indicate negativity. Right now, he appeared calm, and that slightly worried Shisui.

"R-Ryou, aren't you hearing what you're saying? You just said that an adult has threatened you, saying that you should've died and said you'll get what's coming to you, and you aren't bothered by that at all?"

Ryou looked up from his plate, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course I'm bothered. I would prefer that he didn't hate me. But I can't have everyone like me. I realize that some people in the world aren't going to like me, and I know Fugaku-san doesn't like me in the slightest. It would be easier if he did...but, sometimes I can't have someone like me, even if I try and force the issue. So, I've decided to not allow Fugaku-san to bother me with his hate. Because, I know that I still like Satsuki-chan, Itachi-nii and Mikoto-san. And I have Shi-nii, that's all I need. Even Izumi-nee is nice to me. So, Fugaku-san can hate me if he wants, because I've got a great family around me. Anyone that wishes to cause harm to someone else without a just cause is a loser, that's what I think right now."

It was impossible for Shisui to not feel proud at his brothers actions, and how he was taking it. He was very proud of Ryou, and his strength of heart. He already had to suffer through a hell, and now knowing another might come, and he's bravely not allowing himself to suffer.

"Ryou...you're brave for suffering through so much, you're like a Dragon...but why didn't you tell me?"

Shisui decided to question him, still stunned by what Ryouta had said to him.

Ryou looked at his elder brother, and then stood up.

"Because Shi-nii always cried when he thought he was alone." Ryou confided what he knew and hugged Shisui around his neck. "Shi-nii always blamed himself for what happened with Otou-san, and Okaa-san. I didn't want Shi-nii to feel sad anymore, so I kept it all to myself. I'm not a child Shi-nii, I know I did wrong by not saying...I just don't want you to be bothered by my problems. Besides, Fugaku-san wouldn't hurt me, and if he tried, I know that Shi-nii would come and protect me from the bad guys until I'm old enough to defend myself from the bad guys. Shi-nii did come when Otou-san came for me, and I know that he'll come again and again for me, because Shi-nii protects me from everything because he loves me."

Ryouta spoke the complete truth, having so much confidence in his brother that he believed that Shisui would be able to do everything in the world. His trust was so immense, that he never worried about anything when it was dangerous situations or even just normal situations, knowing without a shadow of a doubt, that Shisui would always come.

"That's right...I'll always protect you, even if I'm not there with you." Shisui petted the back of his head softly, and stroked it. "If Fugaku-san ever says anything bad to you again though Ryou..."

"I'll tell you, don't worry. But, wont I just be a burden Shi-nii?"

Shisui shook his head as his brother sat on his lap affectionately, something he used to do when younger, and decided to do it now, sensing that Shisui was still angry about Fugaku.

"No, you're not a burden to me at all. Just try your best to never be alone with Fugaku-san, and if you stay over there, make sure that he doesn't try and intimidate you. If he does, just say "I'll tell Shi-nii if you continue threatening me and the Hokage as well." okay? That's all you have to say. He wont do anything else if you mention those things."

"I know, and I will. But Shi-nii...you know, you can't hurt Fugaku-san."

Ryou, being the surprisingly voice of reason, spoke with a truthful voice, and also a slight pained one, knowing the consequences of what would happen if something was to happen to Fugaku.

"I know...I wish I could, but I know that if I do, it would cause a problem. Especially with the co..." At that, Shisui stopped himself, and gained a worried look for Ryouta as Shisui quickly covered his tracks by waving his hand. "Hehehe, don't you worry a single bit about anything! This food though is fantastic! Why don't you make it for Satsuki-san and become a house husband for her or something!?" Shisui practically roared, scaring Ryouta slightly. " _Ooh damn, in trying to keep it secret, I must sound crazy._ "

He added in his head, and refused to allow himself to face palm.

"Satsuki-chan is...well, she's Satsuki-chan. I doubt she'd want to eat my cooking. She thinks it's weird."

"I think it's weird." He admitted as Ryou mock cried. "But, that doesn't mean that I don't like it. Now eat up, don't you have a little play date with Satsuki-san today as well as those two girls?"

"N-Not play date! Training Shi-nii! You know that she and I are just friends! And I'm friends with Sakura-san and Ino-san as well! We're training buddies together, that's all!"

He raised his voice, and kept yelling about how he and Satsuki weren't together, and how they were friends and whatnot.

"If that's what you say. Either way, I've got to go soon, so best eat this and go. Also, don't worry about Fugaku-san, he isn't in the village right now."

"Right Shi-nii. That makes me feel good."

With that, the two Uchiha brothers ate the meal Ryou prepared for them both, all the while the younger of the two thankful that the older was around for him, something he hoped that never ended.

* * *

 **Later...**

"Top of the morning to you Satsuki-chan!"

Ryouta greeted...while walking on his hands towards Satsuki who was stationed outside of her house. Satsuki was impressed that Ryou made such a quick recovery, even showing off slightly by using his hands as feet.

"Morning, Ryou. You seem better and acrobatic as always."

She sweat dropped when he jumped in the air, clapped his hands together and landed back on the ground with his hands in a perfect handstand. He repeated this process several times, loving the feeling of being able to move again so freely, without restraint.

"Yeah! I'm super better now Satsuki-chan! I've missed being able to move like this! I can't wait for us to start training!"

"Well, I'm glad that you're feeling better."

Satsuki moved closer to him, and lightly pushed him forward from his stomach, so he would go back. Ryou bent his body so his feet touched the ground, while his hands were still on the ground, in a half moon shape.

"Yup, this is good Satsuki-chan. I can't wait for us to have such a good fun time training together." Ryou pushed from the ground, so his body was lifted up, and he stood tall (as he can) and looked towards Satsuki after turning around. "You're up for training, aren't you?"

Satsuki nodded, as she took in Ryouta's appearance and held back a slight blush.

Ryouta was wearing a black skintight shirt that showed his midriff, having the Uchiha Clan family symbol on the back, and on the left breast pocket. On the front of the shirt, there is name of 'Uchiha' written across the chest area. On the bottom of his body, he was wearing black biker shorts that barely went to half way down the thigh, exposing the rest of the thighs, and the knees and below. On his shoes, he had Ninja sandals, which weren't as embarrassing as the rest of his clothing.

"R-Ryou...w-what's with the outfit?"

"Hmmm? What's wrong with it?"

Ryou, oblivious to what was wrong, simply continued to stare at Satsuki, as he moved close.

"Y-Your outfit! It's too short! And tight! Y-You can't wear such things outside!People will stare Ryou! You can't have them look at your body like that!"

Satsuki roared like a tiger at the black haired boy who looked at his clothes, not seeing what was wrong with it.

"I don't understand though. These clothes aren't bad. I quite like them, to be honest with you. Say, I have an idea, why don't we get matching outfits so we can match and stuff!"

The very idea of her getting a matching outfit like Ryou's was something out of the question. It was so far from what would ever happen, Satsuki would burn anything that resembled those clothes if they happened to find their way into her closet.

"You must be joking!" Satsuki threw her hands back, moving backwards as a result. "I'm not going to be wearing something as revealing as that! Don't you have any shame at all!?"

Ryou cocked his head to the side, and shrugged his shoulders with a confused face

"Shame? Why would I be ashamed of wearing this? Shi-nii laid these out for me last night...he said you'd like them...don't you, like these clothes Satsuki-chan? I wore it especially for you..."

Ryou gained a nervous face, placing a cupped hand over his chin, his eyes shining with innocence, his bottom lip out in a small pout, and his body curled slightly to give the definition of 'adorable' a whole knew meaning.

Satsuki held a hand to her chest, experiencing new feelings filling her heart as she stared at the boy in front of her.

"D-Don't just suddenly do things like that Ryou!"

By now, Satsuki's face has turned completely red, so red in fact that she found it hard to concentrate on anything other than his look right now. She didn't know why, but she was drawn to his face, his whole body language.

"What is it Satsuki-chan? W-What am I doing...? I just feel sad right now because Satsuki-chan is a meanie..."

Without even realizing it, Ryou's whole demeanour was something that was making Satsuki displeased on the surface, happy internally. She couldn't decide if she was happy or not by this.

"I-I'm not mean...just your clothes...you know what Shisui-san is like! H-He only did this to embarrass me! Now go and change your clothes right now Ryou! I'm being serious right now!"

To emphasis her seriousness, she pointed towards the direction of his own home.

Ryou though just looked between the two, his home and Satsuki, not sure what the heck she was talking about.

"I don't get it...does Satsuki-chan not like me like this?"

"Yes I do! I mean, no I don't! I mean, I don't dislike it! I just want you to put on something less revealing! Especially if it is when around those two idiot girls! They'll take advantage!"

"Take advantage?"

Ryou absentmindedly asked, not sure what Satsuki was trying to say.

"Yes! My Aniki told me that if girls get too close to you, they'll take you away! And as if you're going to go idiot girls like those two! The pink haired girl is an idiot with a big head! And the other is named after a pig!"

Satsuki didn't want to express her jealous side, knowing full well that she couldn't show these feelings, as it would only confuse Ryou, something she didn't want to do in the slightest.

"Satsuki-chan, you're being quite cruel. They aren't bad people, you know? They are good girls, and nice as well..."

Satsuki scoffed, and gently shook her head.

"That's not true. You know the only reason they're coming on this training is because of the fact that they want to get with you. Don't you see that fact Ryou?"

"Eeeh...I don't think so, Satsuki-chan. I felt it, they want to become stronger like we are."

She rolled her eyes at the answer, knowing full well that wasn't the case.

"If you think that then you're nuts, Ryou."

"I'm not mental."

When Ryou tried moving forward again, he unintentionally tripping over a stone that was sticking out of the ground like a miniature spear, and fell on top of Satsuki, sending them both to the ground.

With Ryou on top of her, Satsuki was having very many different emotions as she could literally feel his breath on her face, and feel her body pressed against her own. Even as a child, she knew that this looked wrong, yet she felt comfortable, strangely.

However, it was his lips that had captivated her the most. Literally, inches away from his lops, and she wanted to move closer, take the plunge. Ryouta looked a little out of it, confused as to what happened, so if there was anytime to do anything, it would be now.

"Owww, that really hurt."

Ryou complained, his body still feeling slightly stiff from all of the time he was in the wheelchair.

Satsuki didn't take notice that he spoke to her, only that he was too close to her, and his lips in particular that looked softer than they should do, almost like a cloud, were very close to her own.

" _N-No, I can't do anything. It would be wrong._ " Satsuki reasoned with herself, yet her face moved closer to his. " _Maybe just a little kiss wouldn't be so bad...I could blame it on the fall...he did fall on me after all, so he's the one who's in the wrong right now...yeah, Ryou and I could just kiss...then become..._ "

She continued to reason with herself, and moved forward more and more.

Ryou was completely oblivious to it all, due to the shock that he tripped on something as stupid as a rock.

" _It should be fine, just a little kiss...maybe then he'll notice...n-not that I want him to notice me or anything...this is ridiculous, I'm like Hinata right now. I refuse to be shy about something like this. I'm not shy about this. It's just a kiss, I do things like this with Okaa-san all of the time...but this is different..._ "

Satsuki couldn't wrap her young mind around it. While she was what could be called more 'developed' mentally than others her age should be, she still didn't understand her growing feelings that well, so due to that, she couldn't come to a conclusion as to if she should allow herself to kiss Ryou or not.

However, her head kept moving forward, something neither noticed too much.

"Mmmm, Satsuki-chan, don't squeeze me there."

As she was two mere inches away from his lips, Ryou moaned quietly, attempting to fight the blush forming on his face, which caused Satsuki to back away sadly, unhappy that she wasn't able to get what she wanted in the end.

"W-What are you talking about?"

She squirmed, as she felt something soft yet firm in her palm.

"M...My butt...y-you're..."

He couldn't get it out, due to the embarrassment of the situation.

"Y-Your butt...?" Satsuki wondered, then gasped as she looked downwards, seeing that her hand had indeed been placed on his butt. "R-Ryou! W-What in the heck have you been doing!? Y-You placed your hand there!"

She accused, yet didn't move her hand from his behind.

"I-I didn't Satsuki-chan!" He explained in a yell. "Y-You put your hand there Satsuki-chan! I promise that you did it!"

Satsuki blushed even more with embarrassment, and retracted her hand away from his butt, and tried to not faint. Usually she wouldn't be the type that to do something like that, but right now, she couldn't help but feel like she was about to faint.

"C-Could you get off me now idiot?"

Satsuki let out, her face heating up more and more from the situation, despite them sharing a bed regularly.

"R-Right."

When Ryou went to stand up, a foot on his back casually pushed him back down, pushing his body against Satsuki's even more.

* * *

"Haha, I knew this day would come." A feminine voice rang out gleefully. "Satsuki-chan and Ryouta-kun are really becoming closer and closer all of the time. It almost makes me jealous that you can be so open all over the place, even in the middle of the road, you naughty children."

The voice chided them on their activities, yet pushed down on Ryou's back slightly so the bodies of the children would be pushed together more, a smirk appearing on the persons face.

"H-Hey!" Ryou complained and looked back, seeing Izumi stood there with a slightly dirty smile on her face. "I-Izumi-nee! G-Get off me!"

The newly identified Izumi giggled to herself.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I was only trying to help you bond with your girlfriend. And what a cute little outfit Ryouta-kun. Are you trying to show off your body to Satsuki-chan?"

" _I knew other girls would comment on the outfit...and stare at his body..._ "

Satsuki thought menacingly while taking a look at Izumi from under Ryou.

"S-She's not my girlfriend!"

Ryou argued, attempting to push up even more.

But Izumi was stronger than the current Ryou, keeping her foot in place in the middle of his back.

"Izumi-san, please get off before Ryou crushes me."

Satsuki was also trying to help Ryou move off her, unable to take much more of it. However, Izumi remained relentless, secretly wanting them to become closer and closer, hoping that they become a couple in the future.

"I'm not even heavy Satsuki-chan!"

Ryou pouted and struggled even more with Izumi who shook her head with a gleeful smile.

"Yes you are! Now get off me tubby!"

"I weigh less than you do!"

Ryou snapped, but then regretted it when Satsuki's eyes became dark, an aura of darkness surrounding her.

"...Did you just call me overweight?"

The darkness in her tone would be enough to frighten even the more battle ready Ninja. In fact, Izumi became a little frightened, and released her foot from Ryouta's back, edging away from the couple as Ryouta began to sweat nervously at the girl that's under him.

While Satsuki wasn't one for looks and didn't care much about her appearance, she was also a girl, and did take care of herself. Being called 'fat' and 'overweight' even if indirectly was a no-no in the girls eyes.

"N-No!" Ryouta defended, shooting up straight away. "I-I think you're thin! Very thin in fact! You couldn't get any thinner!"

He yelled, and then mentally berated himself for what he said, implying that she didn't eat enough, something that he didn't know if she would be angry or not about the fact that he said that.

"So, I'm too thin now, is that it?"

An irritated tone came from Satsuki as Ryou backed away, Izumi giggling softly to herself.

"N-No! You're...erm...you're the right amount of weight...?"

He was unsure if he said the right thing or not, but when Satsuki allowed her face to smile, he was relieved, and Izumi was slightly saddened by the fact, only because she likes the drama of the children and their weird yet lovely relationship.

"That's the right response, Ryou." Satsuki stated kindly and stood up, pulling him to his feet, and wrapping her arm around Ryou's, shooting a look at Izumi who cocked up her eyebrows in confusion for the look. "You're definitely getting the right idea Ryou, you really are."

Saying that with her burning, ardent eyes on Izumi, Izumi had conflicting feelings.

" _I'm sure right now she's trying to tell me to "Stay away from my man!" or something like that. Hehe, she's really protective of Ryouta-kun, isn't she? I wonder, I really wonder what she would do if someone came onto him?_ "

Izumi mused with a grin on her face, something that agitated Satsuki, and that's when she came up with a little plan to tease Satsuki.

So she moved closer to Ryou, and slightly 'seductively' stroked the back of his head, something that Satsuki didn't miss for even a second.

"Oooh, Ryouta-kun. Last night when we were in the bath together, your hands felt so soft on my back, and chest area as well!"

Ryouta did a spit take with a blushing face, shaking his head in denial as fire filled the young Satsuki's eyes, her gaze solely on the older female who was grinning ear to ear.

"WHAT!?" Satsuki growled, her eyes fiercely on the older girl, clinging to Ryouta tighter and tighter. "Izumi-san, you're not suggesting that you actually got into the bath with Ryou, are you?"

"That's exactly what I am saying, Satsuki-chan." She hissed playfully, and bent down, peering into Ryou's eyes, who's face was resembling a tomato right now. "Say, Ryouta-kun. Remember when you slept over at my house?" Ryou nodded his head, as Satsuki's eyes became sharp. "Wasn't it nice when you slept in my bed with me? You cuddled me so tightly and called me 'Nee-chan' so sweetly. It was hard not to kiss-"

"You better not have." Satsuki spat out vilely and angrily, pushing Ryouta away from Izumi. "I'm serious Izumi-san, you can stick to Aniki. Ryou is my...isn't yours at all. And you're too old for him, so go away and find Aniki. You can never kiss Ryou, do you understand me?"

Izumi threw her hands up in defence, a complacent smile on her face.

"Alright geez, there's no need for the aggression Satsuki-chan. I understand, Ryouta-kun is your boyfriend, I wouldn't wanna get involved with that." She spoke somewhat truthfully, trying to push them together like she witnessed Shisui doing. "But, that doesn't mean other girls aren't going to find him adorable." She added, patting his face to the ire of Satsuki herself. "By the way Satsuki-chan, if Ryouta-kun sleeps at my house again-"

"I'll be there, purely to make sure that you don't make a move on Ryou. And you're never sleeping in the same bed as him ever again."

Satsuki finalized, unconsciously hugging Ryou tighter as the boy himself was lost on the conversation, his innocent mind not seeing what was wrong with him sleeping in the same bed as his 'Nee-chan' when he slept over at her house, liking the fact that he had an elder sister figure.

"Oh, is that the case?" Izumi questioned, folding her arms and felt slightly freaked out by the fact that Satsuki would suggest that Izumi would go for a six year old. "But, what if Ryou wants to share a bed with a girl?"

"Then I'll suffice."

Satsuki remarked back, as Ryou looked at Satsuki and felt happy that she said something like, as he wouldn't lie, as he likes the feeling of Satsuki within his bed, but for the life of him, he didn't know why that was.

"Aww, I can see you being a good girlfriend in the future Satsuki-chan~" Izumi sang out to the frustration of Satsuki. "But, you know. A boy has to have experience sometime in his first six years. I presume you've given him a kiss?"

Satsuki furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head sharply.

"Of course I haven't."

"I see, I see. So you haven't kissed him?"

"Whats it to you?"

She roughly asked the elder female, who smirked and leaned closer to Ryou who flushed embarrassingly. When she used her finger to stroke his bottom lip, said lip trembled as Satsuki snarled dangerously at the girl who smirked dangerously right back.

"I just thought, that while you're hesitating, I could perhaps..." She puckered her lips, and moved closer and closer to the young boy who's eyes were glazing over with thoughts he wouldn't usually have. "...Yes, giving him a little kiss wouldn't be so bad, would it Satsuki-chan~?"

"D-Don't you dare Izumi-san, or I'll tell Aniki."

Satsuki threatened darkly, her very position in Ryou's life being threatened by this older, more mature girl.

"Oh, I don't think he'll mind if it's just a little experimentation."

Satsuki was livid when Izumi 'reasoned' with her with such a pitiful excuse.

"H-He'll not like it in the slightest!"

Satsuki raged, and pulled Ryouta away, as Izumi moved as lightning speeds, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pushing her sizable bust into his face, something she hadn't intended, but didn't stop due to seeing the jealous face of Satsuki's.

"Maybe, but I'm sure that Ryouta-kun could-"

"Okay Izumi-san, that's enough."

A voice came from behind them all, and stepping out of the shadows was Itachi Uchiha himself, and he had his usual stoic face on, but looking closely at his eyes, one could see that he was slightly jealous of Ryouta right now, even though he knew it was petty that he would be jealous of a child. But having heard Izumi say those things to Ryouta, sparked a jealous side within Itachi that he hated to admit that he actually had.

Izumi turned around, sticking out her tongue yet not letting go of Ryouta, as she simply forgot that she was holding onto him.

"I was only having some fun Itachi-kun. Please lighten up a little."

Itachi's eye twitched, as did Satsuki's, the siblings both having similar thoughts of jealousy, albeit with Satsuki's more jealous than Itachi's, yet Itachi's was still a little jealous.

"Yeah and his head isn't being smothered by your chest..."

Itachi muttered, just loud enough for Izumi to hear who giggled softly.

"I'd do this for you if you really wanted Itachi-kun, but you never let your guard down. So, I have to resort to hugging the Shota."

Izumi rubbed cheeks with Ryouta who continued to blush, as the Uchiha siblings both wore frowns, for exactly the same reason, with different people for the respective Uchiha.

" _That's my Shota..._ "

" _That's my girl Shota..._ "

Satsuki and Itachi thought at the same time, though Satsuki not aware what a Shota actually was, only knowing that she was speaking about Ryouta, since that was what the conversation was about.

Izumi giggled evilly, seeing the faces of the siblings, especially Itachi's face which she found to be cute when he looked jealous.

" _This'll get him to notice me._ " Izumi's face lit up as she puckered her lips again. "Come here Ryouta-kun~ It's time to play the kissy kissy game that we always play~!"

When hearing that Izumi 'actually' did things like that and how they 'always' play with one another's lips, both Satsuki and Itachi wore frowns, unhappy with what those two 'did' together. As a result of Izumi's lie, Itachi's eyes had sharpened to the point that it could slice through the strongest of mental's.

"B-But-"

Ryou tried to reason, to explain that Izumi was lying, but Izumi placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Shhhh, sweetie. I wont say much more. I know your sweet heart wont be able to take it."

Izumi spoke sweetly, something Itachi tightened his hand at, not liking how Izumi was speaking with Ryou, even though he knew he shouldn't feel threatened by a child, especially Shisui's brother, considering that he wants Satsuki to be with Ryou, considering that they both do have some kind of deep connection with the other.

"I-Izumi-nee..."

The rasped voice of Ryou was betrayed to the others, his nervousness edged into the small voice.

"Yes? Don't worry, you'll like kissing girls. It'll also be my first, so take care."

Itachi visibly stiffened upon hearing that, his hands sweating with the frustration he held inside. He knew Izumi was a jokester, but to think that she would do something like kiss Ryou to enact a reaction from the elder male was something he didn't perceive.

While Itachi was having his own dilemma, Satsuki was also battling to not yell at Izumi for her inappropriate actions, but hummed her disapproval at her actions, hoping that her annoyance doesn't get the better of her.

"W-Well, for k-kissing...I-I always a-assumed that it w-would be me and..." Ryou gushed, and his eyes literally shot towards Satsuki for the briefest of moments, then to her lips for again the briefest of moments, before shaking his head of the thoughts. "N-No. Never mind..."

Izumi picked up on his actions, a sly grin coming onto her face.

"Aha, I see. So, you wanna kiss her do you?"

Satsuki didn't pick up on the glance, and naturally became curious as to what Izumi was talking about, Itachi already knowing what Ryouta was thinking as he did catch the glance, and was happy for Satsuki, already knowing of her crush on Ryou.

"Who do you want to kiss Ryou?"

It wasn't an angry, or frustrated question. A genuinely nice tone came to Ryou in the form of a question from the female Uchiha.

Ryou nervously glanced at the raven haired girl, before moving away with a healthy flush.

"N-No one! I wouldn't want to kiss anyone! Girls are icky!"

Being childlike, Ryou stuck out his tongue and wore a childish expression on his face.

Satsuki wasn't satisfied with the answer, and merely gave a sigh at not gaining an answer from the black haired boy.

"Hey now, girls aren't icky Ryouta-kun. They're pleasant. You enjoy the company of Satsuki-chan don't you?"

Izumi though didn't stop with her 'advances', casually draping her arms around Ryou's neck, her bosom still in his face, something that Itachi disliked more than he should've.

"Y-Yes, but that's different to actually trying to kiss her..."

As he advanced forward, Ryou tried to pull away, unsure of what she was trying to do with him.

"That's true. Sometimes boys and girls don't kiss. But I have a sneaky suspicion that Satsuki-chan would like to kiss you as well."

But Izumi was persistent, moving ever closer to his lips, hoping that the true object of her affections would say something about this, even if it was a childish thing to do. Izumi merely wanted to have the affection she had with Itachi to be returned.

"Satsuki-chan wants to kiss me?" Ryouta asked himself, everyone hearing what he said, and turned to Satsuki. "Satsuki-chan, is what Izumi-nee said true? Do you want to k-kiss me?"

Satsuki was slightly surprised by what Ryouta asked, and was unsure if she should say "Yes!" or not, because he might be weirded out by her answer.

"O-Of course I don't. That would just be too weird Ryou."

She hated lying, she didn't like the fact that she was feeling these feelings, and sometimes wished they weren't there to bother her. Yet at the same time, she was also glad that it was Ryou who she liked, not seeing anyone else worthy enough.

"Ehehe, I thought so Satsuki-chan."

Ryou chortled as Izumi carefully studied their actions to the other, and rolled her eyes, seeing that both are in denial.

"Either way, I'm still a girl with needs Ryouta-kun." Izumi interjected, bringing her lips dangerously close to his. "You know, as a boy. It is your responsibility to take care of the girls feelings." Her orbs slowly went to Itachi, but still faced Ryouta. "You have to make sure that the girl is comfortable, even if you don't feel the same." Looking straight at Itachi, said man lowered his head as Izumi looked back at Ryouta. "Is that clear young man? Even if you don't like a girl, you have to make sure her feelings don't get hurt. You can do that, can't you?"

"Eh...I think so...I don't wanna make anyone upset."

"That's a good way to think about things, Ryouta-kun. You shouldn't want to make people upset, even if you aren't in the same mindset as them. So always aim to make people happy, but not at the cost of your own happiness, alright?"

As she said that, something within Itachi resonated with her words, and a small sigh escaped his lips while Ryouta was confused by what she was saying, but understood about the happiness things.

"Cost of happiness...huh..." Ryou muttered, gazing into the eyes of Izumi's while thinking about Shisui. " _I wonder if I really have taken Nii-chan's happiness away for my own selfishness..._ "

His thoughts drew to what his father had said that night, and pretty much everytime that he was seen by Ryou and even within the dream. He didn't like the fact that his thoughts of his father still haunted him and still had nightmares about the older man. He also didn't like the fact that his father still held this power over him, over his fears and insecurities, even in death.

"Anyway cute stuff. Come and give me a kissy kissy~"

Izumi's soft sweet voice filled both Satsuki and Itachi with slightly jealousy. And when seeing Izumi moving closer to Ryouta, both of them sprang into action, pulling away their respective partner, and looked at one another, while pointing.

""You keep Ryou/Izumi-san away from Izumi-san/Ryou, is that clear Satsuki/Aniki? She/He is mine!""

Itachi and Satsuki declared at the same time, venom laced within the voices, yet not bothering about the fact that they had just said that Izumi and Ryouta belong to the male and female Uchiha respectably.

Both siblings blinked at one another at the strange occurrence that they actually said the same thing at the same time.

""I'm glad that we're in agreement Satsuki/Aniki. Just keep him/her away from her/him.""

Again, to the surprise of the others around, the siblings looked at one another. Usually, they don't see eye to eye, they don't really agree with one another. But on this occasion, they did agree with one thing. Ryouta and Izumi should stay with Satsuki and Itachi respectably.

" _Damn, didn't know Itachi-kun felt so strongly about this._ "

Izumi giggled to herself as Ryou merely cocked his head to the side with a confused face on.

"Come on Izumi-san, lets go for a nice long walk and we can talk about whatever it is that you want to talk about."

Itachi stated, his hand linking with Izumi's who smirked, not having a problem with that whatsoever.

"Yeah, come on Ryou. We've got training today, close personal training."

Satsuki shot daggers at Izumi who didn't notice, still happy about her hand being with Itachi's.

The siblings eyes glared at one another for the last time before they dragged their respective partners away.

When out of earshot of the children, Izumi's face broke out into a grin.

"Damn Itachi-kun, I honestly didn't expect you to be jealous of a six year old. Who knew that you'd feel threatened of a six year old~"

Izumi's angelic voice surrounded Itachi's ears, as a frown settled onto his face.

"That's not funny, Izumi-san. I'm not jealous of him at all."

Itachi stated with a stoic face, hiding the fact that he was slightly jealous of Ryouta away from Izumi and his eye twitched when Izumi's coy smile was displayed to him.

"If that's what you say. But you should know that I wont go to anyone else, Itachi-kun. Ryouta-kun is cute, and cuddly. But I don't see him as anything other than an Otouto, that's all."

"Then, if that's the case, why were you so willing too..."

He stopped himself, trying to make himself not sound crazy or jealous.

Izumi caught what he was saying, and giggled to herself.

"I merely wanted them to be a little more honest with their feelings, that's all. I mean, Itachi-kun...you know that Satsuki-chan is stubborn, and Ryouta-kun doesn't understand females feelings. So, if I can do something, I will do something. I'll make sure that they get together."

"Hmph, playing matchmaker now Izumi-san?"

Itachi retorted, his eyes casually going towards the girls and his hand. He was tempted to pull away from her, uncomfortable with the situation...but when seeing Izumi's face, seeing how their joint hands made her feel, Itachi stopped himself, allowing them to continue holding hands. Since he didn't show much emotion towards her, he at least could appease her by holding her hand like this.

"I have too, Itachi-kun. Eventually, other girls are going to notice Ryouta-kun. And the same with boys for Satsuki-chan. If they don't get together, I'll be devastated...they're perfect for one another, can't you see it as well?"

"My personal feelings don't account for much when it comes to them." Itachi replied carefully choosing his words. "However, I wont deny that I would like them to become a couple."

"Aah, I see." A sly grin found its way onto Izumi's face as she manoeuvred near her 'boyfriend'. "So, you want Ryouta-kun and Satsuki-chan together huh? Whys that Itachi-kun? Afraid that Ryouta-kun is going to steal me away from you?"

Itachi sweatdropped, shaking his head softly.

"No, that's not it. Like you, I think they will benefit one another. They compliment one another, it is a sweet pairing they have going on. Plus...I can leave Satsuki in Ryouta's care, should something ever happen to me."

He added somewhat with a depressed tone, remembering that the coup could happen, and war could break out, something he hoped didn't happen. Yet at the same time, was also prepared to allow Ryou to take care of Satsuki, knowing that he will always protect her.

"Ah, don't worry Itachi-kun. Satsuki-chan and Ryouta-kun will always look after one another. But Itachi-kun..."

"Yeah? What's wrong Izumi-san?"

Itachi worriedly asked quickly, not liking the dejected look on her face.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. I just wonder...sometimes if the Uchiha really are doing it the right way..." She spoke with a sad voice, with Itachi carefully eying her up, but then she shook her head, and quickly defended herself. "A-Ah, I'm just wondering about the future of Uchiha, that's all!"

"Future of Uchiha...yes, the future of the Uchiha is...something you don't have to worry about." He quickly comforted. "The future of Uchiha is always questionable, but with good Uchiha around...like you, there's nothing to worry about."

Izumi blushed, and hugged onto Itachi's arm, discomfort filling the man, but he didn't say anything, as Izumi looked like she needed a comfort like this, so he gritted his teeth and bared with it, only wanting to make Izumi happy as he could.

Back with Satsuki and Ryouta, Satsuki was dragging Ryouta away, while Ryouta was still confused as to what really happened with Izumi and her, having sensed that they had some animosity between the two of them.

"Satsuki-chan...I erm..."

Ryou tried to find the words for Satsuki, but she stuck out her hand.

"Don't worry." She assured, and looked backwards, seeing Izumi's and Itachi's leaving form, then scowled. "I wont allow her to kiss you, I promise you Ryou. You can only kiss m...whoever it is that you want to kiss." She corrected herself just in time, and lightly ran her fingers over his arm. "Lets get those birdbrain girls before something else happens."

"Ah, okay Satsuki-chan. But what about your new friend Hanabi-san? Do you want to invite her?"

Satsuki cocked an eyebrow up then shook her head.

"No, Hinata you mean. She wont be awake at this time, unless she stalks at this time in the morning." Satsuki resisted the urge to laugh, but it came out slightly, Ryou carefully gauging her reactions. "But the name, it isn't Hanabi."

Ryou was perplexed at that, always having thought that the name was Hanabi. But to be fair, Ryou didn't really pay much attention to the people he didn't know, and he was always swarmed by the dreaded fangirls, so he didn't really notice the Hyuga girl all that much.

"You sure? I thought it was Hanabi-san?"

"So did I, but it isn't Hanabi. It's Hinata, heiress to the Hyuga Clan. She actually isn't the bad."

Satsuki let a ghost of a smirk to grace her face, remembering her new friends face, and her attitude towards Naruto, which wasn't towards Ryouta so she was happy about that.

"Oh...is that so? Well, I'm glad that Satsuki-chan got a friend as well! I knew Satsuki-chan would be able to gain a friend if she really tried her best! It's because Satsuki-chan is a likable person, and she's always doing amazing things!"

"Hm, if that's what you think. Hinata isn't so bad, I suppose. She's a little bit stutter like, but I'm sure that will be fixed one way or another." She admitted with a casual tone, underline with her assured way to fix Hinata's stutter. "But, you are getting along with Uzumaki, aren't you? Is he coming?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't want to wake him up. Maybe we could-"

"It's probably better if we allow him to sleep." She quickly retorted carefully, not wanting to sound like she didn't want Naruto with them. "He's...obviously not a morning person like we are. We can...just be together..." Satsuki then remembered that Ino and Sakura was coming with them, and frowned. "Also those two idiot girls as well."

She added to the sweatdropping Ryouta.

"Lets just go, okay Satsuki-chan?"

She nodded, and with them hand in hand, they walked towards Ino's place, to start their day of training.

* * *

 **End chapter! So, this chapter gave a little more insight to how Ryouta is feeling after the attack, and how he has nightmares about it (what kid wouldn't after like six years of mental abuse, and then almost killed by their father). Also, the mother made a little appearance, and it seems that Shisui has inherited some of her quirks, along with Ryouta as well. The mother will be more explored in future chapters. Also with a little Izumi teasing both Itachi and Satsuki, seems like Satsuki is showing more and more signs of not liking other girls around Ryouta and Itachi makes his 'claim' on Izumi.**

 **Anyway, a little question that could affect the flow of the plot, slightly. Should Sai be female? I know it sounds a little weird, but there's actually something I have planned for Sai, and I can't decide if he should be a girl or not, therefore in Ryouta's harem or not. Either way I have good scenarios for both and I can imagine how people would say she looks exactly like Satsuki, just paler or something, so please vote!**

 **Anyway, with nothing else to add erm...oh, next time a certain rival comes into the story! So until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu. (WIP).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Uranos; Thank you! Yeah, there's some shady things going on alright. And yeah, it is kinda scary, huh?**

 **Linkonpark100; Haha, yeah definitely. I have a few funny moments for Sai as a girl.**

 **Biscione; Actually, there's a few jokes that I have for female Sai. Yeah, there's a good plot point I have for Sai, a couple actually. But I can't say much about it right now, since it would spoil the plot somewhat.**

 **HolyKnightX; Thanks! I'm glad that you like!**

 **War sage; Thank you! Erm, he knows basic ones right now with Fireball being his 'main' one, but his arsenal will grow as the story goes on, especially when he witnesses certain techniques with his Sharingan. And cool!**

 **HawkEye2001; Thank you. I can't say much about that right now, since it is a good point in the plot, and I wouldn't want to give much away right now. As for the Onee-san/Otouto thing, there's going to be a girl or two in the harem that will at first be something akin to that. As for Izumi, I have some ideas about her. Ah, thank you, I'm glad that you like the story!**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, she's a fun character and she's going to be more explored as the story goes on. Hehe, yeah, I thought that she would be kinda opposite to Itachi in terms of personality, like the opposites attract kind of deal. Yeah, I believe that I can make it work. Haha, yeah that's going to be a funny part to write. I've actually got a good bit of comedy for that part of the story.**

 **Harem Master123; Hehe, there's more of that to come in the future~ Izumi, right now can't say. But I can say that she does play a role within the plot, if that be she is dead or not, I wont say. But she will have some kind of contribution to the plot. Yeah, that's what I was thinking~ And there's some good funny moments too. Cool suggestions!**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, I like to mix up the dark and light to give the story some good points and make it so it isn't dark all of the time since there are going to be some dark moments in the story. Hehe, Izumi is pretty awesome alright~ You're paired whether you like it or not~ Hehe...Ino and Sakura are going to be in for a...frightful time alright.**

 **Cloud4012; Yup, he's going to have some of her personality traits, which will shine as he grows older. He's going to have a good set of Jutsu thanks to the Sharingan.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, a good mix is the best in my eyes. Don't want it to be dark all of the time. Hmm, yeah it does seem like that for Itachi huh. Hehe when it boils down to it, Itachi knows that Ryou would take care of Satsuki no matter what happens...foreshadowing perhaps? Izumi, I have some big plans for her! Yeah, that's Satsuki alright. She's kind of like a tsundere, but not full on tsundere because she at least admits to herself that she likes him. Yeah, that's what I thought about female Sai, and I think it would be interesting.**

 **Jeirin; I hope so! Yeah, he's having some nightmares because he was practically abused for all of his life, even if it is only mentally until he was physically assaulted. Ah, thanks. I'm glad that you like it.**

 **Jugar38; Hehe, well I'm glad that you liked it, and hope ya had a good sleep lol. As always, thank you!**

 **Guest 1; Ah, I'm glad that I was able to portray it that good!**

 **Guest 2; I wont be doing the stupid fillers that the anime have sometimes, only the fillers that I think will fit good with the story and some good ones that I like hehe. I can imagine Shion being someone like that. Yeah, when canon starts, and even before that, it's going to be interesting. Well, there's going to be an accidental kiss, that will be unexpected.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, maybe that could be after the Tsunade arc. I kinda want Ryou apart of that arc, since I have some big plans for him, and certain characters, not just harem members. And don't worry, I have a good plan for Karin as well. She wont be some useless character like in the actual series (most of the time that is).**

 **Ragna; Ah, okay. But why would I do that hehe?**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, I know, I just haven't thought of any hehe. Hmmm, that's right~ He'll learn to harness that 'special power' soon~ Yeah, I am considering her~**

 **Naroku; Yup, she certainly is. He's hard on himself, because he literally had to suffer around six years of mental abuse at the hands of someone that then tried to kill him. He's not always going to be like that, but it's a character flaw, like many characters have. It's all about progression of a character. Yeah, cool suggestions.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah! She's in it! Hmm, it's something similar to what you said, but a little more deeper as well. Yeah, more of them are to come in the future! Yeah, he's pretty open minded about numerous things, as long as it's for good causes. I guess Uchiha siblings think alike when it comes to love, huh? Izumi has some good plot ahead for her~ Yeah, I suppose it was, but been thinking about it for awhile. Cool suggestions!**

 **AlphaOmega; Exactly, you can't really get over it because someone just died. It leaves mental scars that can't disappear instantly. Yeah, it's only nightmares. Yeah, Shisui does miss his mum alright. Hehe, that's right, they're jealous alright, although Itachi's is less so than Satsuki's. Ino and Sakura are going to go through an ordeal alright...hopefully they'll survive lol. Yeah, I like the ideas for the fic, it's a good ideas, and those are as well!**

 **Guest 4; I wouldn't worry so much about it. Things like this have happened before, and will no doubt happen again in the future.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The rivals of girls and boys!**

"Itachi-kun, do you believe that what you said before to your Otou-sama was too hard?"

Izumi asked as they walked hand in hand through the village, some people commenting on the fact that they were so close with one another.

"From my perspective it had to be said. Yet, it also shouldn't of had to be said. It should've been implied that Otou-san wouldn't take actions like that against a child. But, if I allowed Shisui to say anything, he would've said too much, and might've jeopardized the future of the Clan. I love Shisui as my own Onii-sama, but sometimes he can be hotheaded when it comes to Ryou, and his love for the child."

Itachi calmly stated, knowing full well what Shisui is capable of, and what he could do to his father if he had the chance, and the will. But then he knew full well that Shisui wouldn't compromise their progress, even if he felt strongly about the cause. For now, he understood that Shisui wouldn't do anything, if Ryou asked, and Itachi was sure to have a little talk with Ryou regarding Shisui, as if anyone could convince Shisui of anything, then it would be Ryou. He would just have to leave out the details of the conversation, that pertained to things that Ryou shouldn't know about.

"Maybe...but, to be honest, I'm not sure on what happened." Izumi confessed, remembering this morning's events, before she had met up with Ryouta and Satsuki. "I mean, we were having a nice time together..."

"Izumi-san, don't say that so loudly."

Itachi stated sternly, making sure Izumi doesn't say anything about how he and she are together when they are alone.

"Sorry sorry. But it isn't like anything happened anyway even if I wanted too."

Izumi declared with a gloomy expression, wishing something else had happened, not what actually happened.

"True enough...I think. But for you to be in my..." Itachi quickly cut himself off, and changed the subject. "Anyway, you were asking about how it went between Otou-san and myself?"

Izumi gave a single nod, wanting to know more about the events of the day before this time of the day.

"That's right. You weren't very specific on the details. You only talked about what happened, in minuet details. I know that maybe I shouldn't ask much about it, considering neither Ryouta-kun or Shisui-san aren't my concern, but I feel for the family..."

"It's alright. I don't mind telling you. I suppose you have a right to know, since it was you who alerted me to the problem in the first place. If it wasn't for you, I don't know if we would know about it. Otou-sama is cunning and calculating. I'm just glad that he's out of the village right now."

"That's a saving mercy, isn't it?"

Izumi articulated her thoughts, speaking them with honesty, thinking about Fugaku and his ways which concerned even her at this point.

"That's right, it certainly is. Now lets talk...but not here."

Itachi looked around, seeing that this wasn't the best place for a talk, considering this was about the Uchiha, and there were many people around that would want to know more about their Clan.

Izumi noticed the same thing as Itachi, and scowled when she saw people had moved closer to them, trying to listen into their private conversation.

"I see, nothing can be private, can it? Yes, speaking here might not be the best. Say, why don't we go and have tea at our favourite place."

Izumi offered, thinking about the places she liked to go with Itachi.

"Our favourtie place, the tea shop?"

Itachi guessed, Izumi indicating with her neck that he was right.

"Exactly. Since we're on a da...eeh, out together right now, we should go to the tea shop, and have some good old fashioned tea." Izumi quickly covered up what she really wanted to say and smiled softly. "So, shall we go together, Itachi-kun?"

Izumi smiled reassuringly as Itachi grasped her hand even tighter, something that made her flush.

"Lets go."

With that, Itachi and Izumi rushed towards their tes shop, minding that they weren't being followed. It was more Itachi who was concerened with people following after them than Izumi, yet she still was concerned about that fact the people would nosy into their conversation, when that was between them, and not anyone else.

When making it to the tea shop, Izumi sat down and Itachi got the tea, and brought it back within minutes, making sure that they sat at an isolated part of the shop, something that had become their hideaway even within the middle of a busy shop.

People bustled around them, having tea and talking happily. Izumi admired that Konoha people were able to have a fun good life. Yet she also felt sad by the fact that sometimes she couldn't, due to being apart of the Uchiha Clan, which caused her to always be on her toes. She wished that she had some stability...and she does, with Itachi.

"Here, your favourite."

Itachi offered her a cup of tea, that was black.

"Aah, thank you very much Itachi-kun. You are always good to me."

Izumi accepted the cup with a graceful smile, as he sat down next to her.

"No, don't worry, it wasn't a big deal."

"Maybe not to you..." She muttered and then adopted a smile. "So Itachi-kun, gonna tell me what happened? You know you tell me anything, I wont say anything to anyone else."

"I know." He replied, staring at his cup of tea. "It's just sometimes, I have to keep things to myself, even when I don't want to." He said bitterly, remembering the coup, and how Izumi doesn't know about it, something he hoped she wouldn't find out about, at least until it is stopped. "Anyway, what I'm about to say can't get around...but I know you wouldn't spread it around anyway."

"Exactly, I wont say anything. Don't worry Itachi-kun, whatever you say is in the strictest confidence."

To get her point across, Izumi saluted towards Itachi with a playful smile on her face. Itachi sweat dropped, yet secretly found her antics to be a little cute, but he wouldn't ever admit that to her face.

"Alright Izumi-san. I'll tell you how it went down this morning..."

Itachi's mind was cast back to the events of this morning, as he recolated the events to Izumi who listened intently...

* * *

 _The Uchiha Compound was quiet in the morning. The time was just before six in the morning, a time most people would be asleep. But right now, a person wasn't able to sleep in the slightest. That person being Itachi Uchiha._

 _He was pacing his room, unsure of how to handle the situation when it concerned his father. Truthfully, he wasn't ever able to confide much in his father, and when he did, it was miniscule things that didn't matter._

" _Should I..."_

 _Itachi asked himself out loud, unable to come to an answer._

 _If he contfronted his father, then the coup might become a reality, and that's something he didn't want. However, there's also the fact that he didn't want Shisui and Ryou to suffer from the hands of his father, if he could so help it._

 _He was caught between a rock and a hard place. There was so many things that could go wrong if he did confront his father. However, things could also change if he did. He wanted positive changes, even if he couldn't stop the coup right now. If he could change the fact that his father wanted Ryouta dead, then that would be better than stopping the coup, for now._

" _Itachi-kun~ Why don't you come into bed with me~?"_

 _A sleepy Izumi spoke slightly seductively as she lifted her body, revealing her long hair all down, giving her an alluring look. She was clad in nothing but pink panties and one of Itachi's shirts. If one looked close enough at her chest, it would be painfully obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra._

 _Itachi glanced to the side, seeing Izumi in such a state, and wore a stoic face, visibly unhinged by the girls attempts to get him into bed, yet inside he was mulling over the fact that he could see her chest and wondered if he should comment, or just allow himself to see such a sight, deciding to not stare, yet not comment on it either._

" _I-Izumi-san." Itachi surprisingly stuttered, face palming mentally when hearing himself. "Izumi-san, you know I can't get into bed with you right now."_

 _Although he said that, he couldn't admit that he was slightly tempted by the fact that a beautiful girl was in his bed, Izumi at that. Most would question why she was in his bed, but he knew that it was innocent, at least on his part._

" _Why? You didn't sleep in here last night, when I said that you could. It's fine if you want to sleep in my bed...technically your bed. You didn't have to sleep on that futon. There's a big old soft comfy bed right here. I mean, Satsuki-chan and Ryouta-kun share a bed, what would be the difference if we slept together...on the bed I mean."_

 _Izumi quickly added, and to make her point known, she patted the bed and raised her arm, so the shirt lifted up slightly. While she didn't mind showing innocent parts of her body, if she exposed anything indecent, then she was sure she was going to die._

 _Itachi appeared unfazed by the girls attempts to lure him into bed, yet inside he was nervous. He didn't want to admit it, but the way the still nights sky light bounced on her hair, making it glimmer and the way her eyes sparkled, despite nearly no light hitting them, made Itachi feel warm within his chest._

" _I slept on the floor, to keep my sanity. God knows what would've happened if I slept in that bed last night."_

 _Itachi literally was sweating bullets when he said that, unable to think properly when Izumi was sat on the bed like she was, alluring to him at least._

" _Who knows, what could've happened, Itachi-kun." Izumi smirked, but then saw the conflicted look on his face. "Itachi-kun? What's going on? You suddenly have a serious face."_

 _Itachi hung his head low, trying to collect his thoughts._

" _To be honest, there's something going on, and I don't know if I should talk about it or not."_

 _Izumi wore a concerned face as she patted the bed._

" _Come here, and tell me all about it. I'll even massage your shoulders for you~"_

 _Trying to lighten the mood, she giggled softly at her own words, something that Itachi appreciated immensely._

" _Alright, thanks Izumi-san."_

 _Izumi waved her hand, as Itachi sat down. She got behind him, and placed her hands on his shoulders, moving them slowly, comfortingly, and softly giving Itachi a sense of euphoria to overcome him._

" _There there sweetie. Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help?"_

 _Itachi mentally chuckled, wishing that she could._

" _Help...impossible, no disrespect. It's something to do with Otou-sama. I need to talk with him about Shisui and Ryou, and make sure that he doesn't do anything. But, I do not wish to cause a rift between the two of us, more than we have anyway."_

 _Izumi lowered her head, knowing full well what Itachi meant, even if he had no clue that she knew about it._

" _Don't worry, I don't take offence. It must be hard, since you're stuck in the middle of it all. On one hand, you have to worry about your own family, since family is important. But there's also Shisui-san and Ryouta-kun to worry about. They are just as important to you, am I right?"_

" _That's exactly it. I can't have Otou-sama hurting Ryou, and in turn Shisui trying something. But I don't want my words to cause a problem between Shisui and Otou-sama. Right now, it has only been an opinion. If I make a move, it might be the wrong one. Izumi-san, I don't know what I should be doing."_

 _He confessed to Izumi who put on an understanding face._

" _I see...you sure have it rough. But you can't beat yourself over for something that hasn't happened. It's true, if you speak out, something might happen. But isn't that the whole point of it all anyway?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _Itachi curiously questioned, loving the feeling of his shoulders being rubbed by Izumi._

" _I mean, if you don't say anything, something might happen anyway. So, if you keep quiet, something could happen to Ryouta-kun and Shisui-san. But if you speak up, it might change, and it might not. It could make it worse. But you never know until you speak what you want to speak. That's the whole point in decision making. If you want to change things, then speak to Fugaku-sama. If you want the possibility of Fugaku-sama doing something to those boys anyway, then don't say anything. Either way, Fugaku-sama has made his intentions known, so it is likely that he is going to do something. If you don't speak, Ryouta-kun and Shisui-san might suffer regardless of your thoughts on the matter. But if you do speak, you could change the course of everything. Nothing is set in stone after all. We all have choices, and those choices affect what happens around us, good or bad. You never know what's going to happen, if you stress about it. And God knows you keep enough stress in your life. Letting some of that out is healthy for you. If you don't, it is going to kill you in the end."_

 _Izumi's words of wisdom hit Itachi like truck. He never expected Izumi to come out with something so powerful, so wise that it would make Itachi stumble on his thoughts, unable to think coherently._

" _Izumi-san, how the in the hell did you become so..."_

" _It's because I care about you, Itachi-kun." Izumi enunciated her words to Itachi, appearing to the left side of his head. "You go and do what's right, to you. It might not be right for others, but if it is for you, and you believe in it with your whole heart, then you're going to go far, I promise. Whatever you decide, I will support your decisions, like I have done always."_

" _You're kind, Izumi-san. I don't deserve the kindness you give to me."_

 _Izumi shook her head, refusing what Itachi had said to her._

" _That's wrong. I've said it before, everyone deserves happiness, and you're no exception. Maybe you wont find happiness with me, and I am okay with that. If I can help you with difficult times like these, then I am happy."_

 _Izumi spoke the truth, having her eyes solely on the boy she loves._

 _Itachi met her gaze, and smiled softly, surprising the girl immensely, seeing that this was a genuine smile, not a fake one._

" _Izumi-san...I think that talking with Otou-sama might be for the best."_

" _Then it probably is. Go and talk with him, tell him what's bothering you, and hopefully you can come to a solution where it doesn't end in bloodshed. God knows that it happens enough in this world."_

 _Izumi wore a sad expression, remembering what has happened to her personally, and the recent events as well._

 _Itachi nodded, agreeing with her words._

" _You're right, Izumi-san. I seriously have underestimated your abilities, haven't I?"_

 _She playfully punched his arm, and hugged him from behind, her developing assets pushing against his back, something that didn't go amiss with the young Uchiha who was finding it hard to not say anything, as he could feel her breasts, practically since the shirt was so thin and if he was right, then the sensation of her nipples danced on his unclothed back._

" _Ya damn right Itachi-kun. I'm not some weak little girl from the Academy anymore. I'm a Shinobi of the Uchiha Clan, and Konoha as well. I might not be as tough as you, but don't you worry about me. I can roll with the best of them."_

" _Haha, I dont doubt that. I certainly know I wouldn't want to meet you on the battlefield."_

 _He joked as Izumi snorted with a childlike grin on her face._

" _You got that right. I will destroy you on the battlefield." With a playful smile on her face, Izumi stood up and stood in front of Itachi, pointing towards the door. "Now you go and do what you need to do while I make sure you have a good meal ready for when the talking has been finished."_

" _R...Right, I will try my best."_

 _Getting reassurance from Izumi, Itachi stood up and slipped on a shirt before leaving the room._

 _Traversing the house, he made his way to the living room within seconds, noting how his father would usually be there at this time in the morning, as if it was a ceremony for the middle aged male._

 _Itachi walked into the living room, and saw that his father was sat down quietly at the table, having a drink of tea in his hand. Seeing this as the perfect time to have a conversation, Itachi walked in while bowing his head._

" _Otou-sama, may I please have a moment of your time?"_

 _Fugaku looked up from his cup, and cocked his head to the side in a wondering gaze._

" _Itachi? What's this about?"_

 _Fugaku carefully questioned, keeping his gaze on his son._

" _I think that you know, Otou-sama. Please, I need to discuss it with you, immediately."_

 _Sensing the tone, Fugaku had no choice but to comply with what his son said, offering him a seat down directly in front of him. Taking the opportunity, Itachi sat down straight away, bowing his head as he did._

" _Itachi, what is it that you wish to discuss? Has something happened within the Anbu?"_

 _Itachi shook his head, and put a hand to his forehead._

" _No, it isn't anything to do with the Anbu. Otou-sama, I need to ask about something that happened...not that long ago."_

" _Hmmm? What are you trying to say?"_

 _Fugaku found it strange that Itachi has suddenly come to him like this, speaking with a tone that he usually doesn't use with his father. He could only wonder if something was going on, perhaps to do with the coup._

" _Otou-sama...I'm going to be frank. I know about how you've been threatening Ryou subtly."_

 _Fugaku blinked at the information that his son gave him, slightly mad by the fact that his son found out something that he didn't want him to know._

" _How could you possibly know? Did that child say anything about it?"_

 _Fugaku angrily asked, his fingers tightening around the cup. It was so tight that the cup was cracking from the pressure. If Itachi found out, then Fugaku was screwed, because if Ryouta told Itachi, then Shisui would know, and he knows that Shisui is stronger than he is. The thought of Shisui turning against him set a fear in the elder Uchiha's mind, something he didn't wish to experience._

" _Ryou didn't say anything about it, you made certain of that, didn't you?"_

 _Itachi semi lied, already having a suspicion that Fugaku has indeed threatened Ryou when he or anyone wasn't around, but wasn't sure so he used this lie to draw out the truth best he could._

" _Even if I have, why does it concern you?"_

 _Fugaku didnt deny it, something that worried Itachi, raising his eyebrows wonderingly._

" _Otou-sama, don't you see how wrong you're being right now? He's simply a child, you can't threaten a child. And an Uchiha no less. He's apart of this Clan, a Clan that stands by their members, isn't that right?"_

" _You aren't wrong." Fugaku replied calmly, edging his way towards Itachi in a cold stare. "However, I don't consider him apart of the Uchiha's. I've made my intentions known Itachi, and you have a feeling, don't you? I, in fact hate that child, and I do wish that he would die."_

 _Admitting it so causally, Itachi's eyes widened slightly at the revelation that he would admit it so carefree as he did._

" _Otou-sama, you can't be serious. If you make a move on the child, Shisui would step in, you realize that? He wont hold back either, and we both know that he could wipe out this entire Clan if he was serious."_

 _Fugaku lowered his head, nodding slightly._

" _I acknowledge that. I understand that Shisui wouldn't allow me to touch him and I have come to the realization that he could take us all out, if he so desired."_

" _Then I need to make it clear that...Otou-sama, please allow Ryou and Shisui to live normally."_

 _It was eerie silent when Itachi said that._

 _It was so silent that a pen being dropped would've caused ripples of sound to pierce through eardrums like a battering ram._

 _But for the two people present, the silence was something that was near unbearable to take. Itachi though kept his usual disposition and Fugaku's mind was going a mile a minute, slightly angry that Itachi had said something like that._

" _Itachi, what did you say?"_

 _Fugaku practically demanded from the boy that was sat in front of him. The idea that anyone dare speak back to him was something unheard of, especially if that person was his own son, Itachi._

" _I said, please allow Ryou and Shisui to live normally without any worry from you."_

 _Itachi stated again, his eyes narrowing in slight anger that he had to repeat himself, when he knew that Fugaku had heard him in the first place._

" _I already said that I wouldn't do anything, because there isn't away for me to touch Ryouta Uchiha while Shisui is around. I am not like that foolish man who tried his move. I realize the actions of my choices, and their consequences."_

 _Fugaku sent Itachi a daring smirk, hoping that he didn't know the details of the meeting he had with the other Uchiha._

" _Then, please be civil around him. Hasn't he been through enough with your actions, Otou-sama? It isn't a secret that you agreed with his Otou-sans actions, and I have witnessed how you've said it to his face. So, it wouldn't be out of the ordinary to leave them alone, would it? You've acknowledged that Shisui is stronger, and he wouldn't allow actions to be taken against Ryou, especially when they've happened before. He'll be extra vigilant."_

 _The elder Uchiha knew that Itachi was speaking was the truth. He knew that while Shisui was around, there wouldn't be away for Fugaku to make a move on Ryouta, and he accepted that as reality._

" _I understand Itachi. I...can't say that I can hold my feelings back, but right now, I have no intentions of hurting Ryouta Uchiha."_

" _You don't?"_

 _Itachi was suspicious, especially when Fugaku had just stated that he wanted Ryouta to die. So to suddenly say that he doesn't want to hurt him, he doesn't have any intentions was something that Itachi didn't expect._

" _Believe it or not, but most of the Clan share your feelings, most of all your Okaa-san. I have to be honest, and say that I have called a meeting to discuss this matter with the Uchiha, and they made it clear that they support Ryouta Uchiha over me in this matter. They want Ryouta to live, and to see what kind of potential this boy has within him, perhaps sharing his Okaa-sans unique abilities. If he happened to have those abilities with the Sharingan, he would be a force to be reckoned with."_

" _His Okaa-sans unique abilities? Are you saying that only she has them? Like the Uchiha have the Sharingan?"_

 _Itachi never was knowledgeable when it came to Shisui's Okaa-san, and when asked by Shisui, he never really got a clear cut answer._

" _Had then, Itachi. She had them. She's no longer here, so she can't have them." Fugaku bitterly spoke about the deceased woman. "Right now, I am unsure oif Shisui can use her unique abilities, and I am also unsure if Ryouta is able to use them either. If either of them could use it, then the Uchiha will raise in power again."_

 _His father never answered if it was a unique technique to Ryouta, Shisui and their mother, and he wasn't sure if he should press the issue, not wanting this talk to be destroyed by his questions._

" _If this is about power, is that the reason you don't want Ryou to die anymore? Or is it the reason that the Clan shared your feelings?"_

" _Like you said, I do not simply have the sway over them that I have for the coup. So, if I went against the Clan's ruling, they would turn on me, and the coup would be ruined. Something I've worked hard on, cannot be ruined for my own disdain for a child. That's why, I have decided to allow Ryouta to live in the Uchiha Compound, and bother him no more. I have even decided that Satsuki and Ryouta can have a romantic relationship, if they so desire to go down that route. I can't deny that she is doing better in the Academy thanks to Ryouta. So, if this is the price I have to pay for a better future, then so be it. One child is inconsequential to the bigger picture, Itachi. And if he develops the abilities, he can use them to protect the name Uchiha, and Satsuki as well. Perhaps even pass them onto Satsuki's and his child one day."_

 _Itachi had conflicting feelings on the matter. His father just said everything that he wanted to hear, even admitting that the Clan was against him, something that Itachi knew but Fugaku didn't know that he knew. But after so long with the hate, to suddenly turn character wasn't like him at all. It wasn't like Fugaku to say that he doesn't care if Ryouta stays within the Uchiha Compound, and for him to say that Satsuki can have a romantic relationship with Ryouta. Even praising the fact that Satsuki is doing better in the Academy. Then there was the fact that he mentioned about Satsuki having a child with Ryouta, which must mean that Ryouta has some hidden ability that even Itachi was unaware of...or maybe his father was lying about it all. He wasn't sure._

 _All in all, it was way to suspicious for Itachi to believe. He couldn't believe that his father has just had this amazing change of heart._

" _Otou-sama, can I really have your word that you wont touch Ryou and allow him to be happy?"_

" _I'll personally tell Shisui myself my thoughts on the matter and how we should proceed. The conversation wont be much more than I have discussed with you. Shisui is a reasonable man, and I can understand if he wont like me, yet as long as we tolerate one another, we can coexist as Uchiha's. Besides, Shisui is an asset to Uchiha, and if we lose that man, it will be a serious blow. He doesn't have to be loyal to me, but as long as he is loyal to Uchiha, that is enough for me. And if I have to be civil with that child for Shisui to remain loyal, then so be it."_

 _He casually stated, which made Itachi blink with new surprise._

" _If that's how you're going to play it, then I do not have an objection. Otou-sama, I really pray that you mean your words."_

" _I do, Itachi. Now please leave, I have some details to go over for my trip out of the village today. While I am away, you're to make sure that everything runs smoothly, and without complications."_

" _I see, then I am happy. And of course, I will personally see nothing happens during your absence."_

 _After saying that, Itachi stood up and walked out of the room as his father got back to doing what he was doing befoe Itachi interrupted him._

 _As soon as he did, he noticed that his mother was standing to the right of the door, no doubt listened in on the conversation that had just occurred between the two of the men._

" _Okaa-san..."_

" _Good morning Itachi, I hope you have a pleasant day."_

 _After bowing her head, Mikoto took off down the corridor, but Itachi couldn't help but notice that his mother had a forlorn expression on her face._

* * *

"...And that's what happened...Izumi-san."

After Itachi finished explaining to Izumi, leaving out the parts with the coup, she could only nod her head, unsure of what to say. She couldn't know what to say, since she heard something that she wanted, yet at the same time didn't know how to feel about the change of heart.

She collected her thoughts a few minutes later, asking a question that kept repeating in her head over and over again.

"Itachi-kun, do you believe Fugaku-sama's words? Do you think that he'll give up on his hate for Ryouta-kun so easily?"

Itachi hummed, unsure of how to answer that but his best to give an answer to Izumi, hoping that it would be satisfactory.

"Honestly, I don't think so. But that could me being cynical. I do pray that there isn't going to be a repeat performance of what happened with Ryou."

Itachi lowered his head, and silently prayed that Fugaku was going to keep his word. Yet at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder why Fugaku has suddenly given up his...intent to hurt Ryou.

"Hehe, you're right. Peace is the best after all." Itachi nodded at Izumi's words as the girl herself bowed her head. "But, I can't help but be curious as to his ability of Ryouta-kun's Okaa-sama. I never really heard much about it before, but I heard that she was renowned for the abilities she possessed, but I don't know what those abilities entail. Sounds interesting to learn about though, doesn't it?"

Itachi gave a nod.

"You're right. But I don't have any information about it. I presume that only Shisui, and to an extent Otou-sama knows the truth about that woman's mysterious abilities. Maybe it was a...hmmm, no, never mind."

"Hmmm? What are you saying Itachi-kun?"

Izumi wondered quietly as she moved closed to him.

Noticing the closeness, Itachi quickly put on his stoic face, and remained stone faced.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Anyway, I have some things to do for the Hokage soon."

"Ah, I also have to help out around the Compound, cleaning the training areas, and all of that crap."

Itachi gave a slight inclination with his head, and continued drinking his tea with Izumi, enjoying her company immesenly, secretly happy that she chose to be around him, than anyone else.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

It was a typical morning within the Yamanaka household. All was quiet, as everyone lay slumbering within their rooms. It was so quiet that even a mouse could be heard running around in the house, and it would sound like a hammer smashing its way through a brick building.

In fact, it wasn't just the Yamanaka's that were asleep. Most of the village weren't awake at this, at least the civilian side of the village, and as for the Shinobi, only the ones on active duty were the ones that were awake.

In a certain room in the Yamanaka's, two girls lay sleeping next to one another. One had striking pink hair, and the other was a blonde who had slightly longer hair than the pinkette girl.

These two little girls being Ino, and Sakura.

These little girls slept next to one another, their heads sharing the same pillow, and them sharing the same cover as well. But, one might wonder to exactly why Sakura was in Ino's bedroom, much less the same bed.

Although Sakura doesn't frequent the Yamanaka household often, at least at night and early morning times. For today's events, Ino thought it would be easier (and safer) that she sleeps at her house, so when Ryouta and Satsuki (to the ire of the girls who wanted to be alone with Ryouta) came around for them to start...training.

Both dreaded the training session. They didn't like the fact that they had to train to get closer to Ryouta, yet at the same time, they wanted to get closer to him. Even if they had to train with him, they had a feeling that they are going to get closer to Ryouta today, even if Satsuki tags along.

It was a feeling that helped them get through their darkest thoughts, something that was plaguing both of them. They also hoped that Ryouta would take it easy on them, since this would be their first time training to a level that they haven't trained too beforehand.

Right now however, they didn't have thoughts like that. In fact, they didn't have any thoughts at all, at least consciously. No, right now, both girls were asleep in the same bed, something they could do since they are best friends, and both of them are dreaming.

"Hmmmm...Ryou-kun...yeah...right there...that's good..."

Ino was dreaming, about Ryouta. She frequently had dreams about them together, but this dream was more 'normal' than her other dreams. This dream was Ino on a beach, sunbathing as Ryouta was behind her, applying lotion to her back. Even as a six year old, Ino liked the feeling of sunbathing, and liked the feeling of Ryouta rubbing lotion onto her body. Even if a dream right now, one day Ino hoped that it would be a reality.

"...Ryou...kun...I'm...your...Princess...

Sakura was also dreaming. However, unlike Ino's dream, Sakura's dream was slightly more tamed. In the dream Ryouta was taking Sakura on a date, and acting like the perfect gentleman (as far as a six year old was concerned), taking Sakura around the village while having their hands connected with one another's. And like with Ino, Sakura hoped that one day, she could turn the dream of her dating Ryouta into a reality, a reality that she really prayed would come true.

As the girls dreamed, they moved around on the bed. Occasionally, Ino would push Sakura, who'd push right back. Other times Sakura would take the covers, with Ino right there to grab them back.

Even while they are sleeping, they fought with one another. Usually, their fights were pretty petty. But recently, their fights had turned into something slightly more serious, something that neither girl really wished for.

Tap tap tap.

A light rapping on the window made a slight noise within the room, yet neither girl budged an inch, not hearing it, and continued their respective dreams, turning over slightly so they weren't facing one another.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san. It's time to wake up now~"

A gentle voice echoed from the window, barely reaching the inside of said room. The voice sighed softly, and tapped on the window again, but the girls didn't move inside, not even making an indication that they were awake.

A little sigh escaped the voice, as said voice tapped on the window again, this time slightly louder than before.

"Ino-san, Sakura-san. It's time to wake up and greet the day, okay? Please wake up, so we can get to training and other things."

Even though the voice said it kindly, neither girl again didn't budge an inch, preferring to sleep. To most, this would be slightly annoying, and irritating. Yet to the voice, it was merely something that he laughed at a little.

"Geez, I knew it was a mistake to come here. They aren't even awake. I mean, look at them. They knew that you were coming early in the morning, so I don't even know why they aren't awake. They're just stupid."

An irritated yet soft feminine voice came through the window as well, directed at the first voice who turned their head towards the second voice, and released a small breath.

"Well...they must not be used to being awake at this time. Remember Satsuki-chan, you used to be like this as well. Plus, you usually eat my shirt anyway when you and I sleep together. So I don't know why you're being slightly mean towards them. I didn't think you'd be like that Satsuki-chan."

The person now identified as Satsuki showed a slight pout, and turned her head downwards slowly, unable to come up with a way for her to not sound jealous, yet also sound right about the two girls inside of the room.

"I'm not being mean, I'm just stating a fact. They aren't like us Ryou, we're Uchiha. We're Uchiha that can fight and fight and grow stronger. These girls don't take Ninja training seriously. Like I said before, the girls here are only wanting to come along because they want to usurp...I mean, they want to invade...ugh..." Satsuki put a hand on the newly identified Ryouta's shoulder, and sighed slightly. "I'm trying to say, they'll slow down your training. You don't want that to happen, do you? If they tag along, you wont be able to train as hard as you usually do."

Ryou gazed his chin with his fingers, pondering the thoughts Satsuki placed within his head.

"To be honest, it would be slightly sad that I can't do my usual routine. But then again, Shi-nii would be angry if I did anyway, so I have to take it easy. And you know that if I do, he'll find out, and I will be in trouble with him, and he might take away my favourite kunai set. Besides, I made a promise to Sakura-san and Ino-san. And when I promise something, I see it through to the end, just like Naruto-kun's Ninja way, at least slightly."

Satsuki gave a sigh in resignation, cocking her head to the side.

"If that's how you feel. But you still have to teach me the Fireball Technique now. Since you're better, you should be able to show me how to do it. And use the Sharingan as well, to see if I'm doing it right."

Satsuki practically demanded, not wanting to fall behind Ryou.

While she wouldn't admit it, she did feel slightly inferior, since he had something that she didn't have. But, she was also grateful that he was okay, and if he gained the Sharingan from that night and she didn't, she was okay with that.

"Okay okay." Ryouta submitted to Satsuki, and gently hugged her, to her frustrations, and secret happiness. "I'll try my best. But it isn't like I did it on my first try, or even third or fourth. It took me awhile, and pure luck as well to use it when I did. Don't worry, Satsuki-chan is talented, and knows what to do. All you have to do is practice and practice until you have it down."

Ryouta explained, as he looked back into the bedroom, seeing that the girls aren't awake yet.

"I told you, didn't I Ryou? Why don't we allow those...girls to sleep." She soothed gently, and hugged onto him, returning the hug that he gave her. "Come on, I will give you a good training match. I've been working on my Taijutsu when you were in your wheelchair. I'll make you beg for mercy after I'm done with you."

Realizing how suggestive that was, Satsuki blushed up a storm, and tried to take back her words. But before she could, Ryou moved within her vicinity, and giggled softly towards the young girl.

"Ah, is that a challenge Satsuki-chan?"

Ryou smirked, liking the idea of gaining a challenge from said girl, knowing full well that Satsuki is someone that could give him a challenge when push comes to shove, even if she doesn't have the Sharingan.

"You know that it is."

She smirked back, folding her arms confidently, having broken the hug to gain a advantage over Ryouta and to stop the intense feelings that are building up within the young girl.

"Then I will have to accept it..." He trailed off, then patted her head softly. "Another time perhaps, Satsuki-chan. Right now, we've got classmates to bond with. Don't you want to get to know your future classmates? They're going to be fellow comrades, you know?"

"Trust me, you wont want them as future comrades." Satsuki said with a slightly mocking tone. "Right now, they aren't much to look at, Ryou. I don't know why you insist on taking these girls with us."

Satsuki couldn't figure it out. To her, Ino and Sakura were useless fangirls, who were only above the others because they didn't display the 'typical' fangirl behaviour. Yet at the same time, she had been keeping her eye on the girls, and found out that while they stand out marginally above the others, Hinata, and of course herself, were above the girl.

"Because...Otou-san used to say that I wasn't much to look at either." He confessed, Satsuki biting her lip when his face turned downwards. "He also told me that I would always be a failure, and how I would fail to live and other things like that..."

"Yeah, but he was nuts. You can't believe the word of a madman, can you?"

Satsuki reassured, but deep within the boy, he did believe his father's words. He didn't want to allow those thoughts to creep in but after being told for years how useless and worthless he was, he began to believe it.

However, he also knew that he wasn't useless, as he was still alive, and his father wasn't.

"Maybe, I don't know to be honest. It's hard to forget what he did...hehe, maybe it's just me over thinking it."

"Yeah, that sounds like you." Satsuki admitted, slightly smiling. "You know, you have to let go of what you are feeling, negatively I mean. You won, you're alive. You shouldn't allow some idiot from beyond the grave to bother you."

Though she tried to cheer him up, it only made Ryou feel slightly worse for having the nightmares that he has. He tried his best not to think about him, and about what he said, in real life and dreams as well. But no matter what, he couldn't stop thinking about it, he hated the fact that the man who was his father, would do all of the appalling things.

"Perhaps...either way, we should wake up these girls inside here."

"Sure, but I still think that it would be a waste for them to come with us. I mean, I said it before, and will say it again, they aren't going to be able to keep up with us Ryou. They're going to slow us down."

Satsuki stated her honest opinion, and even though Ryouta thought that she was right to a degree, he didn't care much about things like that.

"No one is as good as someone else. Sure, sometimes talent is what that is, talent. You can be good at something, but someone with hard work and effort can surpass a genius, you know Satsuki-chan? Just look at Naruto-kun. He tries his hardest, and he says he's going to become Hokage, which I believe wholeheartedly. I don't know why, but I believe that he'll become Hokage someday. Hehe, maybe it is a premonition or something stupid like that~"

Ryou laughed as if it was a joke, but deep inside he believed what he was saying. Something about Naruto still made him feel like there was some kind of hidden potential in the blonde, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what that really was, and he didn't want to ask if there was something he was holding back, incase he was being rude.

Satsuki put a hand to her forehead, internally sighing.

"You know, you really are a bleeding heart when it comes to people like these girls. And Uzumaki as well." Satsuki noted, and smiled secretly. " _And that's what's good about you, Ryou._ "

She added in her head, secretly happy at the fact that he was kind and gentle, a stark contrast to the usual people around the Uchiha Clan.

"Hehe, perhaps I am. But that's okay. I don't mind if I am a bleeding heart, I don't mind even if I am called a soft touch. Because, if I have to, I will fight...I will hurt someone if it is necessary."

"Hmmm, maybe you will. Maybe you wont. I don't know, I don't see you killing someone unnecessarily."

"I wouldn't kill anyone like that. Only when there's no other option. I believe. And so does Shi-nii. That people are worth saving, people are worth it if they have a light inside of them. That's why Shi-nii believed Otou-san would be saved, because there was a tiny light in him, but he chose to give up that light to the darkness, and turned all of his confusion to anger, and his anger to hate, which was directed at me...at least, Shi-nii said that was the case."

"That sounds like something Shisui-san would say. Now, about these girls..."

She trailed off, looking in the room, feeling worse about it. Knowing that they were peering into a window just made Satsuki feel like she was a peeping tom or something akin to that.

But Ryou didn't see the problem, or didn't care that he was, since the girls knew that he was coming today, so he wouldn't have anything to apologize for if they complained about it.

"Hmm, yeah. It's time to get the girls up, huh. Man, they sleep in. I mean, it's like nearly seven now, and they aren't awake. Isn't that a little weird Satsuki-chan?"

"Not everyone gets up dead early Ryou." Satsuki surprisingly defended the girls, remembering the times where she wasn't used to getting up early. "Either way, even I was awake at this time before you decided to wake me up earlier than usual. Now them up Ryou, so we don't waste this day."

"Okay Satsuki-chan! Leave this to me!"

Slowly smiling, he rapped on the window again, a little louder this time, hoping that would wake up the girls, or at least gain a reaction from them, which succeeded, in a sense, but not in the sense that Ryou would've liked.

"...Ngh...Sakura...stop it... "

Ino whined in her sleep as she threw her head against the pillow, attempting to stop the noise coming from the window, which she didn't know about, assuming that it was Sakura as her sleepy mind came to that conclusion naturally.

"...Ino-chan...not me...not now..."

Sakura reported sleepily, snuggling against the pillow, trying her best to ignore the noise coming from the window, again her unaware that was where the noise was coming from.

"Hmmmm, so, they aren't waking up from that. Satsuki-chan, I don't know what to do now. Do you have any ideas of what we should do Satsuki-chan?"

"I do, leave this to me. By the way, put this on your lips."

Before Ryou could ask what to put on his lips, Satsuki smothered a red paint that she carried around for reasons unknown over his lips, giving the impression that there was blood on his lips.

"S-Satsuki-chan! W-Whats with the paint!? Don't just smear it on my lips suddenly!"

"Just something to show the girls of being Ninja's, don't fret about it." She lied through her teeth, biting her lip so she wouldn't snicker. "Y-You know, Ninja's sometimes experience tragic and if they saw you like that, they might be reconsidering becoming Ninja's. After all, you only want strong, dedicated soon to be Ninja's to be Ninja's, don't you?"

While it was painfully obvious to most that Satsuki wanted to play a joke on the girls, Ryou took it seriously, his eyes blazing with such a determination and nodded very happily towards Satsuki.

"That's right Satsuki-chan! Everyone needs to know what it's like to be a Ninja! So, if this could help Sakura-san and Ino-san become better Ninja, then I am all for it! So, let us help these girls become stronger willed!"

Satsuki stifled a laugh, nodding happily towards Ryou.

"That's exactly it, Ryou. You are really going to be a instigator for these girls to improve themselves, you want that, right?"

Satsuki showed her ability to 'manipulate' Ryou to a certain extent. Even though she didn't like doing it, if it was for the sake of keeping 'her' Ryou to herself, then that's what she is going to do.

"That's right, Satsuki-chan. Lets do this Satsuki-chan!"

"Yeah...lets do it."

Smirking to herself, Satsuki withdrew a blunt kunai from Ryou's holster, and held it behind his head as Ryou himself put the paint in his mouth (minding to not swallow it) and knocked on the window very loudly, almost breaking the window.

"Ino-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~! Sakura-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~! Time to wake uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup~!"

After making such a loud shout that could've woken up anything nearby, and in fact did awake some of the neighbours, the young girls certainly stirred this time, both of their eyes opening slowly, revealing blue and green respectably for the young girls.

Ino sat up, and rubbed her eyes with an annoyed face on.

"Ugh...was that you Sakura? Could ya keep it down at this time? I'm really tired, I'm up now. Thanks a lot."

Ino complained and yawned while stretching her limbs outwards.

"That wasn't me." Sakura shot back, and arched her back as she slowly lifted her body upwards. "I don't know what that was Ino-chan...I thought that it was you, and was about to tell you to be quiet."

Ino lazily glanced at Sakura with a disapproval look on her face.

"I didn't do anything, don't accuse me of anything."

"I-I wasn't Ino-chan." Sakura denied the accusation and wiped her eyes softly. "So...if it wasn't you, and it wasn't me, who was it that made the noise then? Would it be your parents?"

"Nah, they wouldn't make such a loud noise." Ino whispered back, hoping that her parents didn't actually make the noise. "Oh God, today is the day that we're going to train with..."

"Yeah, we're going training with Ryou-kun today."

Sakura sighed, with a mix of happy and sad in her tone.

While she wanted to get better acquainted with Ryou, she also was dreading when they would have to run, jump and whatever else Ryou would be having them doing. She was hoping that he would be lenient and allow them to take lots and lots of breaks.

"Right right. Ryou-kun should be coming..."

She trailed off when she looked towards the window. As soon as she did, she saw Ryou peering into her window, and while she wanted to let out a gasp, she also liked the fact that he was looking, yet couldn't avoid the fact that he was outside of her window right now, looking inside.

"Ino-chan? What's wrong?"

Sakura, noticing the change in her friends facial features, decided to question her while keeping her eyes open, something that she found very hard due to the circumstances of her just waking up.

Ino didn't answer, continuing to stare out of the window, wondering if she should show a shocked face or not. Deciding that she wouldn't, she just kept her gaze on Ryouta, not noticing Satsuki right behind him with the kunai.

Deciding to follow her gaze, Sakura peered out of the window, seeing that Ryouta was standing there, on the window ledge outside that was just big enough for the two children.

"R-Ryou-kun!?" Sakura exclaimed, covering her body with covers. " _Is this a dream, where he's going to whisk me away and we'll live together forever and ever?_ " Sakura wanted her thoughts to be true, as her hands tightened on the sheets, a flushed face appearing. "W-What are you doing here Ryou-kun!?"

Sakura finished, her eyes forever on the raven haired boy.

Ino couldn't speak, she couldn't even move. Even though her body was 'on display' for Ryou to see, she didn't really care, and even if she could move, she didn't really want to cover up. Though, Ryou didn't see anything that he shouldn't on her body, since her nightwear was pretty long, and covered a lot. But to kids like Ino, it was enough to appear 'sexy' even if she didn't really know how to be 'sexy', only going off best guesses that she could.

Ryou was about to open his mouth when Satsuki 'plunged' the kunai into the back of his head.

"Bleeeeeh!"

As soon as she 'did' Ryouta spat out 'blood' that covered the whole window, splattering everywhere.

Ino and Sakura turned a ghostly while as tears came from their eyes, seeing that there crush had just been 'killed' and only noticing Satsuki right behind him at the moment of his 'death' and then when seeing the 'blood' run down the window, their fears had been confirmed that Ryouta was indeed 'death'.

""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!""

The two releases high pitched screams, being unable to keep them back. Both of their hands shook rapidly, their eyes glazing over with the sadness of witnessing their crushes 'death' by the hands of the 'tyrant' in their eyes Satsuki.

Sakura's body then convulsed at the idea of Ryouta 'dying', all of the times that they had 'spent together' and all of her fantasies flashing before her eyes. Not being able to take it anymore, she let out an "Noooooooooo!" then promptly fainted harshly on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

Inner Sakura stood behind the real Sakura, and shook her head in disappointment, her being able to tell that it was a joke, for some reason. How she saw it was a joke and the real Sakura didn't...was a big mystery, one wouldn't want to even think about.

Ryou also saw Inner Sakura showing herself, and his eyes unnoticeably widened at the strange creature in front of him.

" _Okay seriously, that thing is weird. Maybe it has to be something apart of herself...a side she regresses perhaps? I dunno...but I get that feeling she holds this part of her back..._ "

As he thought about it, he couldn't think of anything else that was plausible, having already ruled out Genjutsu, and other method's of the Ninja arts.

Ino wasn't fairing any better than Sakura. In fact, it took everything within the girl to not faint from seeing the sight that she has just seen. It was fear striking, it was making her feel really frightened that Ryou was actually 'dead'. That thought scared her more than anything.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! He's dead! He's really dead! He's gone! He's gone from this world! He's really disappeared from this world! I can't believe it that he's really dead! He's gone! I'll never see Ryou-kun again! I wont be able to kiss such a gorgeous guy ever! I'll forever be a girl without a boyfriend and then childless!" She rapidly got out, trying to go over to the window, but her legs wouldn't allow her to move, them shaking too much from witnessing his 'death'. "S-Satsuki! I-I'm going to kill you for killing Ryou-kun you harpy! You murderer! I wont s-stand for this for killing Ryou-kun you mean girl!"

Satsuki smirked at the challenge, waving a hand in front of her face as she pulled the kunai away from Ryou's head. He promptly fell out of view from Ino to keep up the charade, yet also felt slightly sad that it didn't go as he expected it to go.

"Kill me? If Ryou couldn't kill me, or see me coming, what makes you so sure that you can do anything to me? Do you really think you could take me on Yamanaka?" Sending a daring smirk at Ino, who cried and put a hand to her forehead, her consciousness slowly slipping away, Satsuki licked her lips to try and intimidate the young girl. "Seems to me that you're too scared to even move from your position. It's okay, I will make it quickly."

Satsuki shook the kunai softly from side to side ever so slightly, a menacing smile on her face, directed at Ino.

"...Wah..."

Upon hearing and seeing that, Ino promptly following Sakura's moves, and fainted onto the bed, her head banging with the pillow rather fiercely, her eyes glazed over with fear that she'll never see Ryouta ever again.

Realizing that they have fainted, Satsuki released the chuckle she had been holding back until now, trying her best to not fall from the window as a little pain from laughing too hard came from her stomach.

"Haha, that was awesome. Seeing them both go down like that was satisfying. It was amazing, I can't believe that they lasted as long as they did! Gotta give it them that they did better than expected haha!"

Satsuki was laughing, and as for Ryou, he was mixed on how to feel. While he found it slightly funny, he also couldn't help but feel slightly bad for the girls, seeing that he had just died.

"Satsuki-chan, you've got a twisted sense of humour."

"Haha...maybe, but that was awesome. You can't deny that when they fainted, it was funny seeing their scared faces. Especially when they screamed in unison, that was the best ever."

Ryou held back a small chuckle, having found it slightly amusing, but also felt slightly bad that he had apart of scaring the girls, even if it was in order to 'help' them as Satsuki had convinced him.

"Satsuki-chan, I thought for sure that they were going to come and tackle you to prove that a comrades death could rally them together and beat an opponent. I know that if something like that happened to my comrade, I would go mad about it and try to hurt the person who hurt my comrade, but they didn't. They fainted, and screamed. Didn't you also think the same as me Satsuki-chan?"

Satsuki froze for a few seconds as Ryou gave his genuine thoughts on the matter.

"Ah...well, of course. I didn't think that they would faint like that, but they did and that's how it is." She lied, and jumped from the window. "Come on Ryou, we've got training to do."

"But Ino-san and Sakura-san are..."

As he was about to explain, Satsuki sighed in resignation, and lowered her head so her hair covered her eyes.

"Right, lets wait for them."

After saying that, Ryou looked into the window again, seeing the unconscious bodies of Ino and Sakura and silently apologized for what happened to them because of him and Satsuki.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Alright! If I can't do one hundred punches, I will do one hundred push ups! And if I can't do one hundred push ups, I will do one hundred sit ups!"

An energetic youth was standing within a certain training field, punching a log with his bare hands, which slowly became more and more injured as time went on as sweat dropped down his face.

This youth has black hair that is shaped in the form of a braid that ran down to the middle of his back. His clothes consisted of a loose fitting kimono top that has numerous words written over the kimono shirt. His pants also seem to have a similar appearance to the shirt, being that of kimono like, flaring out at the bottom. Perhaps the most prominent feature on this boy was the fact that his eyebrows resembled centipede's that seem to have a life of their own, and with big round black eyes, this boy had the appearance that some would call...strange.

He was certainly energetic, as he punched the log. But it was painfully obvious that his will power was slowly becoming more and more weaker as time went on. Fatigue was taking over the young boy, something that he instantly regretted.

Though it was early in the morning, that didn't bother the youth. Truthfully, he was always awake at this time in the morning, as he would always like to get ahead of the others, as much as he possibly could.

"I might not have Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but I will succeed with pure Taijutsu!"

The boy exclaimed hyperactively, as he twirled around the log, punching it with more vigour, despite him becoming more and more tired. He refused to give up, since he had something to prove. He wanted to prove that Ninja's can excel with pure Taijutsu, as opposed to having Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu.

The boy continued his actions for several minutes, his number of punches increased more and more. The number of times he hit the log increased, yet his stamina also decreased with the time rolling by.

"Ninety seven..." The boy punched, breaking the wood slightly, yet also feeling the recoil of the wood on his hand, which hurt him a little, yet he shrugged it off as best he could. "Ninety eight..." Another punch hit the wood, a weaker, much weaker one than the others as his eyes turned slightly blurry. "N-Ninety n-nine..." As he was about to swing his fist, his body's fatigue caught up to him, and he collapsed onto the ground, his chest going up and down as a dejected look washed over his face. "D-Darn...I couldn't do it..."

The boy whimpered out, trying to catch his breath, the feeling of his hands hurting him was frustrating. It was really hard for this youth. since he didn't have access to Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, he had to rely on Taijutsu, and even that wasn't as good as he would hope that it was. But he didn't allow that to deter him. He was as happy as always with his situation, never looking back.

But he had to admit, recently he wasn't as happy as he usually would be. No, in fact he was quite...sad about something. Though he wouldn't admit it, he saw that someone trains just as hard as he does, or at least this person did until a certain accident happened that didn't allow him to move forward. He didn't see the person up close, therefore doesn't know what the person looks like, but later found out who that was.

"I have to challenge him, I have to prove that natural talent isn't anything over hard work."

The boy exclaimed outwardly as his hands tightened.

He wanted to prove that he was strong, and had to beat the best. And the best, besides a certain someone within his own year, was a boy that was a year below him, a year separated them, yet this boy was also known as number one within his year, and if rumours are to be believed, then could move up years.

Someone like that to this boy was to appealing to not fight against. But there was a problem...

"If only he wasn't in a wheelchair. That is a handicap, and I do not wish to fight someone who cannot move very well. It would be very underhanded of me. As soon as he is well, I will challenge him to a fight."

The boy wore a crestfallen face, his attitude becoming slightly down at the prospect of not being able to fight this individual. If rumours are to be believed, then the boy this boy wants to fight fought against a Jonin, and someone like that must be a very good challenge, and an obstacle for him to overcome. If he could do that, then he would prove that talent isn't everything, and he was just as good as the others when it came to being a Ninja.

However, he wasn't going to give up. As soon as the boy was up and about, he was going to challenge him to a fight. A friendly spar at best. Yet, he knew that if he wanted to become stronger, he would have to beat the best, and leave the rest in the dust, those who mocked that he wouldn't be able to become a Ninja. If beating a prodigy was the way to go, then this boy was going to do that.

"Okay! I'm all fired up with the flames of youth! It's time to do the best that I can!"

After resting, the boy was about to stand up again, however someone made their way to the training field, walking with a lazy expression in their eyes, twirling a kunai between their fingers.

"Alright Lee, I came here at stupid o'clock like you asked when it is a SATURDAY when I should be doing that thing called SLEEPING that normal people do. Now what do you want?"

The girl that appeared was in fact Tenten who yawned and asked with an irritated tone, at the fact that she was woken up and made to come out at this time, when it is supposed to be her day off from the Academy.

The newly identified Lee sprung up from the ground and faced Tenten who wore a lazed expression.

"Ah, good timing Tenten! You're youthfully energized as always!"

Lee expressed his joy at Tenten being present by waving his arms around hyperactively which only made Tenten sweatdrop quite noticeably.

"I'm also freaking elderly exhausted, now what is it that you wanted exactly? And why couldn't this way to a...lets say a more normal hour of the day? Seriously, there's such a thing as nine o'clock now, if you didn't know."

Tenten sweat dropped again when Lee rushed her and held her hands enthusiastically.

"Yes! That's the spirit Tenten!" Tenten sighed, Lee not seeing how she was speaking ironically. "Now Tenten! I need your skills to help me meet a certain person! You'll help me, right Tenten!?"

"Could you please calm down with the loud voice?" Tenten pleaded, but Lee remained vigilant causing Tenten to roll her eyes. " _I should've known he wouldn't stop because I asked._ " She sighed internally, and looked into his eyes with an uneven gaze. "So, Lee. Was there a reason as to why I was called at this time in the morning? I swear, I'm not doing this for nothing."

"Don't worry Tenten! Your efforts will be rewarded!"

That took Tenten completely off guard.

"My efforts...eeh, what's going on Lee?"

Tenten slightly woke up more as she became interested at the fact that he was going to reward her...but she hoped that the reward wasn't something stupid like a training session with him, as that wouldn't be something that she would want.

"Tenten! You know of Ryouta Uchiha-san huh!"

Tenten blinked, trying to take in what Lee had just said to her, unable to comprehend what he was saying. It wasn't the words themselves that she couldn't understand. It was more of how he said it, and how he suggested that she knew Ryouta, and in Tenten's mind, it sounded personal.

"A-Ah, I don't know much about him." She confessed, albiet had a sheepish face on as if she was hiding something. "Well, why do you want to know about him anyway? Is there something you want from him?"

"Yes! Tenten, I wish to beat him in a fight of Taijutsu!"

Tenten's eyes went wide slightly with the announcement of Lee's.

"W...Why do you want to do something like that? You do realize he has already been through enough, right? I'm not sure if he...or anyone sane...would be able to handle your level of extremeness."

"I want to be the strongest Tenten, and he's the strongest of the year below us! If I can beat him, then I am one step closer to being the strongest Konoha Ninja! So, please help me find him! He's always elusive!"

" _Elusive...okay. If he says so...I just think he's cute._ " Tenten slapped herself in the head mentally, and put a finger to her lips. "Right, and if you fight him...rather, if he says no, you're going to back off, aren't you Lee?"

"Nope! I will force the issue!"

BANG!

"Baka!" Tenten scolded as Lee rubbed the spot where Tenten hit him with teary eyes. "You can't force people to fight if they don't want too! Not everyone is a muscle head like you!"

Tenten was livid with Lee. To her, he was taking it too far, yet again. While she understood how he wanted to improve, she also couldn't get the nagging feeling of someone trying to force someone else to fight, something that she was firmly against.

"Ow Tenten, your youthful hits are full of passion." Lee recoiled from Tenten as she raised her hand against him, and threw up his hands in defence. "Tenten! Please allow me to do this! I will make sure that you get a date with him!"

"A-A date!?" Tenten yelped and jumped back with a slight blush. "I don't want a date with him, or anyone! When have I ever said anything about that!? And what's with the confidence that you could accomplish something like that!? How would you even do it!? You've never met him, and you're confident that you could get me a date...n-not that I want such a thing anyway!"

She quickly added as she was fighting down a little blush.

Lee pushed his hand forward, his spirits being raised much more than they should be in someone so young.

"True men speak through their fists. And I will convey your affections to Uchiha-san while we fight the strongest battle of my life! No doubt our lives will be on the line with this battle Tenten!"

" _He's delusional. What six and seven year old has life changing battles...oh, right. Ryouta-kun did._ " Tenten thought as she used his first name, despite never actually speaking in person, it being something of a nice way to speak or think about him. "No, you wont Lee. You're not going to do a battle to the death, and if you try, I will have to intervene, understand Lee?"

Tenten told, and threatened Lee, to make sure that he doesn't go overboard with his...way of handling situations.

"I get it Tenten! Only until we pass out from fighting!"

That reply only made Tenten feel worse about what was going to happen. At least in her head.

" _I'm dealing with a moron that wants to fight a ex cripple..._ " Tenten was about to give up, when she thought about what Lee had said about the date. " _It isn't like I want one or anything, but it wouldn't be so bad to see the strongest of his year fight Lee...it would prove to see if he is the man that I imagine that he is..._ " Tenten's mind wondered towards the way that Ryouta would perform against someone older, and to see if he did have skills that could fight against a Jonin or at least above his own years anyway. Either would be fine with Tenten. "I see...Lee, if you're going to fight Ryouta-kun, you're going to have to ask permission. Don't forget that he's just come out of his wheelchair, you can't just suddenly start being rough with someone like that."

"Yes Tenten! Your concern is certainly excellent! And I didn't realize he was out of the chair until you said it!" Lee pumped his arms upwards, his excitement growing by the second as Tenten face palmed, revealing something that wasn't necessary. "I understand Tenten! Lets find Uchiha-san and I will challenge him to a fight!"

Lee continued thrusting his fists upwards, very ecstatic at the fact that he was able to fight the so called prodigy and see if he lives up to reputation. If he did, then Lee was very excited, and if he didn't, at least he would be able to fight an Uchiha, who are known to produce strong Ninja, even if they aren't as talented as others from their clan.

"Right...I'm going to regret this, but right now, I believe he might be at Training Ground 33."

"Ooh! That's so informative! How did you know that Tenten!? Have you been following him by chance?"

For a surprise, Lee showed a slightly naughty face when suggesting Tenten follows Ryou around.

As for Tenten, she was visibly pissed that Lee suggested that she would do something like that. She wasn't going to be like that, even if she did have anything for the young Uchiha.

"That's just stupid Lee. Why would I do something like that? You're a moron. Now come on, before I lose the will to live..."

Tenten turned around, and walked away, knowing Lee would be following her. Yet, this also gave her the chance to talk with Ryouta, something she hasn't had the opportunity to do yet.

"I'm coming Tenten! Lets let the fires of passion lead us to your true love!"

"He isn't my true love!"

Tenten snapped at the laughing Lee, which only irritated her even more.

* * *

 **With Ryou and the girls...**

"It wasn't funny Satsuki, you're just plain cruel. And my parents aren't happy about it."

Ino tapped her foot on the ground as they stood outside of a training field, looking off to Ryouta, and seeing his outfit, making herself feel weak in the knees at how...unexpectedly tight it is. Even at the tender age of six, style wasn't lost on the girl, and she really liked the style of Ryouta's clothing...for various reasons. Some which she didn't want to disclose to others.

"Yeah, you frightened us half to death. We could've died from heart attacks."

Sakura noted, her eyes dark and unforgiving for the raven haired girl, but at the same time, also noticed Ryouta's clothing, and stared towards him some of the time as well, noting something's similar to how Ino is noting the...nice changes in clothes to what he usually wears.

Said raven merely shook her head, and folded her arms.

"Sorry, but that's how it goes. If you wanna be Ninja's, that's what the outcome is going to be. It ain't my fault that you're like this now, is it? You're going to have to become stronger if you want Ryou's attention."

Fortunately for Satsuki, she was able to speak this freely since Ryou was currently doing warm up's away from the girls, trying to ready himself for the days training.

"Even then, you shouldn't of made Ryou-kun go along with your plan!"

Ino barked at Satsuki who showed an indifferent face.

"He wanted to show you life as a Shinobi and how death sometimes occurs. Don't blame me for your weak minded ways."

"We aren't weak minded!" Sakura broke into the conversation. "You're merely mean! That was cruel and unusual! What the heck is even wrong with you anyway!? Do you just want to keep girls away from Ryou-kun so you can have him all to yourself!?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do." Satsuki retorted quietly. "If Ryou happened to find you attractive, then I wouldn't say anything, openly at least, but the only reason you're here is because you want to get close to him, isn't that right?"

Ino and Sakura lightly bowed their head, their intentions having been found out.

"Even if it is, that's got nothing to do with you, Satsuki. And I mean, nothing."

Ino quickly replied, folding her arms across her chest.

Sakura also nodded to what Ino said, seeing nothing wrong with what they were doing whatsoever.

Satsuki though bowed her head, scowling the best she could.

"Don't you see that Ryou believes you're actually here for the reasons of training? You're here because you want to get to know him, while he only wants to train with 'comrades' from the classroom so he can become better acquainted with you all."

"So...isn't that the same thing as what we're trying to do?"

Sakura noted, seeing how similar the statements the onyx eyed girl made.

But to their surprise, Satsuki shook her head.

"It's entirely different. He wants to get to know you on a professional level. You want it as a personal level. Those two are different, and that's why your efforts today are futile, if you think he's going to see you in a romantic light after training with him."

Ino scowled upon hearing what Satsuki had to say, suspecting that there was something she was holding back from the two.

"Fine, you're saying that he only wants us to become...lets say comrades, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Satsuki furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion, knowing full well that this girl could become a threat to her.

"I'm just saying, you're showing a side that isn't attractive, Satsuki."

"What side?"

By now, Satsuki was wondering what in the hell Ino was talking about. In fact, Sakura also wondered what the hell she was talking about, not seeing that Ino was smirking towards the black haired girl.

"You're jealous of the fact that Sakura and I are getting closer to Ryou-kun, and you're jealous that he might actually like us back. I mean, why else would he offer us something like this? He hasn't offered any other girl in school this, so why would he offer us something like this, huh? If you think about it, he has to be at least interested in us to allow us to come along on a training session, and as this is a training session, it is usually private so secrets about how you fight and work don't get out. Yet he's fine with Sakura and I being here, us not even being apart of the Uchiha Clan. So, you've got to be asking yourself "What if Ino is right, what if Ryou actually does like these girls and wants to become closer to them?" Am I right Satsuki?"

The raven girl scowled at the blonde haired girl, but like Ino had said, she was also questioning the reason as to why Ryou was so insistent that they wait for these two, and why he would allow these girls to come along in the first place.

"Tch, trying to make me second guess myself isn't going to work in your favour. If I wanted, I could make Ryou mine anytime I wanted too. I just choose not to, so he can come to the conclusion naturally."

Ino raised her head, her eyes solely on the black haired girl.

"If that's the case, and you're letting him come to the conclusion naturally, then you wouldn't really mind us being here. Yet, you're talking like the very idea of us being here really gets under your skin."

"H-Hey Ino-chan, I don't think that you should provoke Satsuki-san."

Sakura advised, seeing how Satsuki was becoming slightly more angry, and knew what said girl could do to the two of them if she became serious, and wanted to have a fight with them.

"Nah, don't worry, she wont do anything." Ino whispered her reply, and looked towards the scowling raven. "So, you don't care that we are here, right? Since you're allowing Ryou-kun to become aware of his feelings on his own, as you said it yourself. Until he announces that he likes you, isn't he fair game?"

"Fair game implies you have a chance, Ino."

Satsuki seethed to the blonde who was taken back by what she had said.

"Are you saying that I don't?"

Ino retorted, Satsuki snorting at the very idea that Ino was in her league, when it came to Ryouta.

"Maybe to someone else. But when it comes to Ryou, only I know how to make him hug someone and how to be affectionate as well. Oh, did I tell you that we share a bed together, every night?"

Satsuki was semi lying when she said about sleeping together every night. Although it was true that they had slept together in the same bed, but it wasn't as near frequent as she was suggesting to the girls.

Naturally, the girls had open mouths at what the woman had just said, her eyes bulging at the new information.

"Y-You're kidding! You can't suddenly come out with something like that!"

Ino roared as Sakura looked slightly jealous of the fact that Satsuki shared a bed with Ryouta, something she wouldn't mind doing. Actually, as long as it was Ryouta, she wouldn't mind doing many things together, although some would be slightly inappropriate, and she wouldn't do them.

"Why not? It's the truth. You can ask him yourself."

"I'll do just that, Satsuki."

Ino smirked, sure of herself that she was right, and it was Satsuki that was in the wrong.

"Good luck with that Ino Yamanaka."

"Why did you say my full name then?"

Ino questioned, her eyebrows raising.

"It was meant to be menacing, that's all. Did you not feel slight fear then Ino Yamanaka?"

"Not really." Ino sweatdropped, trying to hold back a laugh. "It was more...funny than anything else. And that's funny, coming from you, who is like a stone wall when it doesn't concern Ryou-kun."

"That's because he's the only one that I can be bothered spending my time with."

Satsuki's cool reply left Ino seething, as Sakura merely pushed away from them and walked over to Ryouta who was still stretching.

As she made it to Ryouta, he faced her and beamed.

"Hello Sakura-san! Come to join me stretching?"

"Eeh, sure. Why not."

"Brilliant!"

With that, the pair stretched together, while Ino and Satsuki continued arguing with one another.

"Say Ryou-kun, do you always train this early?"

Sakura questioned while carefully watching his reactions.

"Hmmm, only on the weekends. It's a great way to stay in shape, and can make you stronger. Isn't that what you want Sakura-san?"

Sakura wore a sheepish face, tempted to shake her head, but stopped herself.

"E-Eh, yeah I guess. Actually, I'm on a diet right now so staying in shape like this isn't much of an issue."

Sakura declared proudly to the confusion to Ryou.

"Why are you on a diet?"

He couldn't understand, as Sakura wasn't overweight. If he was honest, she kinda looked underweight, only slightly.

"Because I want to keep in shape and keep myself thin! Why else would I be on one?"

She announced while pride was filling her eyes.

"You are in shape and thin though." Ryou pointed out, looking at her figure. "I don't get it, you don't need a diet. You're perfect just the way you are, Sakura-san. There's nothing about you that should change." That little statement which was completely innocent in Ryou's eyes, made Sakura blush, hearing how he thought she was perfect and how she shouldn't change. "Besides, being a Ninja means you burn off the food we eat anyway, so there's no reason to be on diet. If you follow my regime of training, you'll be feeling a lot more healthy than you would if you went on a diet that denies most foods, which I presume you do like this morning of skipping breakfast?"

Ryou concluded as he thought that neither Ino or Sakura ate anything despite him trying his best to convince them to eat something to make them feel good before training.

From his words, he gave Sakura something to think about, which she did intently.

" _Being on a diet...is something that Ryou-kun is against? But I thought that boys liked it when girls...but Ryou-kun just said that he doesn't think girls...Ninja's shouldn't be on a diet...he thinks I'm perfect the way that I am..._ " Sakura's blush could only intensify by remembering how Ryou called her perfect, even if it wasn't in the way that she thought it was, it was enough for her. "So...you don't like girls that go on diets?"

She asked, wanting to deepen her relationship while Ino was busy with Satsuki.

"Not really, it means you'll be feeling weak as well. Ninja's need all the energy they can get, and food restores that energy...I think. So, if you deny yourself food, you're denying your chances at becoming stronger. And if you're worried about weight gain, then don't. I eat a lot of food every morning before coming out to train, but I'm not overweight, am I?"

"Well...that's true, yeah." Sakura admitted, seeing his slight built up body, and toppled with the clothes he decided to wear, she admired him as her blush intensified. "But...I'm not like you, Ryou-kun. I wouldn't be able to do the mental amounts of training you do..."

"Yes, maybe that's true right now." He casually admitted, causing Sakura to look down in self pity. However, Ryou then tapped her on the shoulder, gaining her attention. "It's not like I'm perfect either. It has taken me as long as I can remember to be able to do this amount of training I have planned. Don't worry, I plan to take it easy with everyone today. You wont be too exhausted, I promise."

Giving her a reassuring smile, Sakura couldn't help but become more bashful and attempted to hide her face away from him.

"You're kind...Ryou-kun. I was kind of worried that I wouldn't be able to keep up, and you wouldn't want to do this again with me."

Sakura admitted honestly, as Ryou waved his hand at her.

"Nah, don't worry about it Sakura-san. I don't expect you and Ino-san to become the best in the world after one session. It would be impossible for everyone to do it. Even Satsuki-chan had a tough time when we first started. Actually, even I did, since it was Shi-nii who taught me this, and he's like a stamina freak or something. Even now, after so long, I can't keep up with his level of training. So as they say, there's always someone better than you out there. But if you've gotten good friends, it doesn't matter that much."

That made Sakura smile even more, knowing that he isn't expecting things that would be impossible for her to do, and the fact that he wont mind if they can't do more than they can do physically. That's something Sakura liked about Ryouta. She liked the fact that he was kind, even to strangers like her, which they were, but she hoped to change that if she could

"So, that's it huh. You learned it from your Onii-sama?"

"Yup! Shi-nii is amazing! So no worries, I'll make sure that you wont die from the training!"

Sakura had mixed feelings about how he worded his sentence then. While she was glad she wasn't going to die, just how far was he going to push her? She didn't have the answers, and could only smile weakly, while they both continued to stretch, getting ready for the training.

Meanwhile, as that exchange was going on, Ino and Satsuki's debate intensified.

"No Ino, you moron. You wont ever be able to become Ryou's girlfriend. I've simply forbidden you for participating in anything that concerns that boy. He belongs solely to me."

"Hmph, you say that now, but when I lay on the charms, he'll be eating out of the palm of my hand."

Ino declared boldly, something that Satsuki frowned at furiously.

"If you think you can do something like that, then I would like to see you try. Next to me, you're nothing to him, just a mere classmate that doesn't know her place. After today's training, I doubt you'll want to do it again."

Satsuki stated with a grin on her face.

She knew that Ryou didn't know the meaning of restraint, to a degree. While he understood that people can't do certain things, he wasn't always the most observant person in the world, and might not be able to see Ino and Sakura struggling during the day.

"Hmph, even if it kills me, I am going to do this training, every single damn day if I have too. I am not going to lose to you, Satsuki. You might have a head start, but I wont be losing to someone like you. I'm freaking cuter than you for the love of God!"

"If that's what you think, but Ryou thinks I'm the cutest. And I can prove it as well."

"Prove it? Do it then, I would like to see how you 'prove it' to me. Isn't that right Sakura?"

Ino asked the space beside her, obviously not gaining an answer since Sakura wasn't there.

Ino looked to the side, to see why she didn't get an answer, only for her mouth to drop when seeing nothing was there.

"W-Where in the heck did she go!?" She roared like a tiger and looked around frantically, only for her eyes to shoot open when she saw Ryou behind Sakura, helping her bend over as much as she could while he supported her, but to Ino it looked like something completely different, and her face turned pale. "H-Holy shi...ugh, sugar! She's gotten to him!"

Satsuki raised her eyebrow, wondering what the hell she was talking about, until she faced that direction herself, but then she saw Ryou and Sakura in a 'certain' position and frowned.

"R-Ryou! W-What are you doing!?"

Ino and Satsuki both stamped their left foot, and was about to go over when Ryou and Sakura looked in their direction.

"Hmmm? What's wrong Satsuki-chan?"

"Y-You...f-finished?"

She questioned, unable to ask her real question and looked towards Sakura who gained a victory kind of face.

"Yeah, all ready Satsuki-chan!"

Ryouta and Sakura came back over, having finished their stretching's, and looked at all of the people present, taking in the appearance of Ino's and Sakura's again, lightly sighing to himself.

The girls in question were wearing dresses that came to just below the knee, restricting movements as fast as someone in shorts would be able to wear. Ino's dress looked to be made of silk, a rare find for a dress of a little girl which was a nice cream colour. While Sakura's looked to be made of cheaper, yet also stunning fabrics which was a lovely violet colour.

" _They aren't going to be able to move well in those dresses._ " He deduced in his head, stroking his chin. " _Perhaps they wanted to challenge themselves? Yeah...that's got to be it. Those girls are more clever than I thought they were. They want to put obstacles in their way so they can improve themselves. These girls are good, they want to become strong. I knew Satsuki-chan was only joking when she said these girls didn't take the training seriously. It's obvious that they want to improve the best they can! I admire their hard work and determination!_ "

Ryouta nodded to himself, pleased that the girls are taking training seriously, at least in his eyes.

"Ryou, we're ready now, are you?"

Satsuki questioned as she moved closer to him, slowly interlocking their fingers while looking directly at Ino and Sakura who both frowned deeply, unhappy that Satsuki could show such affection and they couldn't, since Ryou barely knows them and might find them insane if they do.

"Yeah, sure! I'm ready Satsuki-chan!"

He beamed, his fingers also interlocking with her fingers, since he was used to such things by now. Secretly, he actually liked the feeling of her hand in his hand, as it brought a strange, yet welcoming comfort for him.

The girls took notice of the interlocked fingers, and frowns formed on their faces.

"Ryou-kun...erm, is it true that you and Satsuki share a bed?"

Ino decided to ask, Sakura moving forward, and having a curious gaze.

"Well, yeah sure when I sleep over at hers, or her at mine. I mean, Satsuki-chan and I always cuddle in bed together! She's such a heavy sleeper, and clings to me during the night! I think that she's really cute when she's clinging to me! Sometimes it takes everything I have to not cuddle her tightly!"

Ino's and Sakura's faces dropped, as Satsuki's face lit up, although displeased on how he told them that she was a heavy sleeper, and she clinged to him while asleep during the night.

"S-So, Ryou-kun...what are we going to do exactly?"

Ino asked, her eyes not leaving the place where the hands are interlocked and the closeness they have, and trying to forget the fact that she just learned that they do in fact cuddle in bed, since Ryou didn't have a reason to lie.

"First, I think we should jog around this training field around seven times..."

* * *

"Aaha!" A voice announced its presence as Ryou was explaining, coming into view of the girls, and Ryou. "I've found you Ryouta Uchiha-san!"

The voice turned out to be Lee, who was flamboyantly waving his arms around.

Ryou and the girls turned towards Lee, and all raised their eyebrows.

""Ooh my God! His eyebrows are like fuzzy centipedes!""

Ino and Ryou spoke with wide eyes and their fists clenched tightly, then looked at one another and laughed to one another and then gave high fives as if they had accomplished something amazing, making Satsuki and Sakura sweatdrop at their antics.

"Who the hell are you?"

Satsuki questioned, unconsciously clinging to Ryou's hand who moved forward slightly at the new arrival. Sakura and Ino also moved behind Ryou, trying to come to him for protection from this new arrival.

"I'm the Leaf's future handsome Devil! My name is Rock Lee!" Lee declared happily as the others sweatdropped. "Now, please lead me to the one called Ryouta Uchiha-san lovely ladies!"

Everyone was taken back by it, all of them moving away from this 'freak' who wants Ryou. Ryou himself, was slightly confused that he didn't acknowledge his presence by saying something like 'fine gentleman' or something like that.

"Eeh, why do you want him?"

Ryou asked, trying to make it so that this 'psycho' wouldn't notice him.

Lee turned his gaze towards Ryou, and winked which made Ryou feel complicated.

"My fair maiden, that's something I can only speak to Ryouta Uchiha-san about! I am sorry for not allowing you to know, as such a maiden shouldn't have to worry about the quarrels of men! Could you perhaps tell me where he is please?"

The girls did a spit take when Ryou was referred to as a 'fair maiden' as Ryou just cocked his head to the side.

"F-Fair maiden?" Ryou blinked with confusion, looking at the other girls. "You were talking to one of the other girls, right eeh...Lee-san?"

He could only guess that was the case. He didn't want to believe that Lee was actually speaking to him.

However, that dream was shattered when Lee gently, yet energetically, shook his head from side to side.

"Nope! I was speaking directly to you lovely maiden! If you take me to Ryouta Uchiha-san, I would ever be so grateful Ojou-sama! I know he's around here somewhere as Tenten lead me here! So please point me in his direction lovely Ojou-sama!"

"O-Ojou-sama?" Ryou frighteningly and slightly angrily said, not hearing about the Tenten part. "Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm no Ojou-sama, nor am I a maiden. Now, go away Lee-san, you're quite offending."

Lee bowed his head respectfully, and apologetically.

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama, I didn't mean to offend you. I was merely taken back by your beauty."

"My...beauty!?" Ryou roared, and looked towards Satsuki who wore an indifferent face. "You're the reason he's calling me that! If you simply allowed me to cut my hair..."

"You're not cutting your hair, and that's the end of it." Satsuki attempted to end the subject, but Ryou didn't let it go, his eyes blazing with fury at being referred to as a girl. "Don't blame me, he's only jealous that you're handsome and he's...whatever the hell he is. I mean, what's with those eyebrows and matching eyes?"

Satsuki pointed out while wearing a harsh face.

Lee didn't mind about the eyebrow comments, being unfazed by it, and continued to grin at Ryou creepily who glared harshly for the comments he has made so far.

"So, you're not a lovely maiden then?"

"N-No!"

"But that cannot be! You must be an Angel sent from Heaven!"

Lee winked, making a love heart come out and go for Ryou who dodged it while shivering and began crying at the prospect of Lee actually liking him in that way, something even Ryou picked up on when he really doesn't much about this stuff.

"N-Noooooooo! S-Stay away from me you weirdooooooooooooooooo! Y-You can't have meeeeeeeeeeee! I belong to Satsuki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Ryou screeched and quivered under the burning gaze Lee was giving him, Satsuki taking what he said happily and hugged onto him, proud that he said her name, and that he belonged to her.

"Wow, you dodged it. But, can you dodge these sweetheart?"

Lee winked again, but went rapidly, multiple love hearts coming from his eyes.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Stay away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I don't belong to yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Ryou freaked out, grabbing his head, pulling at his hair while crying as rushed away while dodging the love hearts. The tears that leaked from his eyes were immensely powerful, staining the ground as he rushed all over the training field, attempting to escape those love hearts from Lee's eyes.

"Ryou! Dodge those things!"

Satsuki ordered from the side, unable to move due to the sickly feeling she was feeling when near Lee.

"Ryou-kun...don't let those things tough you!"

Ino shouted, trying to move but like Satsuki, she was in a similar situation.

"Ooh God...just what the heck are those things?! Some kind of Jutsu?!"

Sakura hoped that wasn't the case, but she was slightly curious as to what those hearts really were, and what they would do to Ryou if they got him.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! These things are like heat seekers! Keep them away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Ducking, jumping and moving from left to right, Ryou was able to dodge the love hearts quite expertly, something that caught Lee by surprise, not seeing such speed since himself. Twirling a kunai in his hand, Ryou cut apart the hearts that followed him, them dispersing upon impact, something that relieved him, and excited Lee, since he just came across a really strong 'girl'.

"I did not expect you to be this nimble pure maiden. You truly are a strong girl."

Lee nodded to himself, happy that this 'maiden' was strong, something that he liked and his cheeks dusted red at the sight of the strong 'girl' that was in front of him.

"SHUT UP YOU MENTAL PATIENT! HAVE YOU EVER GOT YOUR HEAD EXAMINED!? I AM A BOY, NOT A GIRL! USE THAT HEAD AND SEE WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR STATEMENT!"

Lee looked taken back at Ryou's outburst, and looked towards the ground sadly.

"You didn't have to be so negative about my affections. You clearly are a beautiful girl, there's just no way that you're a boy. There's no need to be embarrassed about being a girl, don't worry I think girls are sweet creatures, just like you."

The boy breathed out dejectedly, slightly heart broken by the fact that this 'pure maiden' didn't return his affections but still managed to flash Ryou a 'dazzling' smile which made the young boy quake in place.

"YOU COME ONTO ME AGAIN, AND I'LL SERIOUSLY KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Ryou snapped at Lee as he looked even more sad, but to Ryou, he didn't want Lee to be interested in him that.

"I am sorry pure maiden. Maybe I should take you on a date to clear up this misunder-"

Before he could finish, something snapped with two girls, and that's when Ino and Sakura both shot forward, fists clenched tight.

""KEEP YOUR CREEPY BOY OBSESSION AWAY FROM OUR RYOU-KUN YOU MEGA PERVERTED DUMBASS! HE'S TAKING US ON A DATE NOT YOU MORON!""

BANG! BANG!

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Caught off guard, Lee was punched by both Ino and Sakura and was blown into a tree, making it shake as both Ino and Sakura glared at Lee.

"Say anything like that again to my Ryou-kun, and you'll get such a smack centipede eyebrows you'll be seeing stars!"

Sakura growled out angrily at Lee who was still dizzy, while making her intentions with Ryou known, something lost on the boy as he was still hugging Satsuki, taking in her scent, which he found to be rather pleasant.

"L-Like she said, you speak like that again and send those hearts at my Ryou-kun, you'll be wishing for a breather from the beating we'll give!"

Ino boldly stated and folded her arms, announcing the same intentions that Sakura had with Ryou, only for her, and them the girls locked eyes, sparks going off between the two of them.

While that was happening, Ryou (who had walked back to Satsuki) and Satsuki both began to sweat nervously.

"Remind me to never make girls angry..."

Ryou asked Satsuki who shook her head.

"Don't worry, I don't think those two would do it to you...but me on another hand. They moved faster than I could see." Satsuki professed, and hugged Ryou tightly. "Don't worry about that moron, you don't look like a girl at all...the outfit you have on might be slightly misleading though. This is why I said to change."

"Yeah...guess so, but he's mean...idiot. He thinks I'm a girl...and he might love me Satsuki-chan...I don't want a boy after me...I instantly dislike him. Especially his eyebrows which scare me as they seem to have a mind of their own."

"Heh, you've gotten that right." Satsuki giggled, and held Ryou tighter. "I'm sure that idiot wont be making that mistake again. If he does, I'll make sure that it's carved into his memories that you're a handsome guy, not some girl."

"I guess, thanks...but Satsuki-chan, I really would prefer if you stayed near me, while he's around at least. I don't want him to come onto me again, as that's just plain creepy and it scared me. I'd much prefer if you became my girlfriend than having anything to do with a male in that sense, especially someone like Lee-san who was just...ugh, shudder to think with those hearts would've done to me if they caught me."

Satsuki smiled at the thought that Ryou basically admitted that he would choose Satsuki as a girlfriend when he could've said Sakura or Ino, but then frowned when she saw Lee stand up.

"Ugh, what does he want now? He was just decked, why doesn't he stay down on the ground?"

"Ya got me." Ryou casually moved forward, and looked at the slightly older boy. "Now, Lee-san. What is it that you wanted exactly? If it's just come to assault me with your words, then you can leave."

"No, that wasn't my intention." Lee stood up, and pointed towards Ryouta. "Now, you're Ryouta Uchiha my fair maide...eeh, manly guy!?"

Lee saved himself, fearful of Ino and Sakura's menacing glares towards him and figured out that Ryou really was a guy, not a girl like he just thought. But even that was hard to accept, since Ryou did look like a girl, sort of since he does have delicate features befitting that of a child, something that could easily be mistaken.

Ryou opened his mouth, and was about to reply when Tenten stepped out from behind a tree, and waved softly.

"Hehehe, seems you've all gotten acquainted."

Ryou looked towards Tenten, and smiled happily.

"Hey, you're that girl from that time in the classroom on my first day back! Uhh, Tenten-san, am I right?"

Satsuki, Sakura and Ino's eyes turned sharply towards this new arrival, and scowled at the new presence.

" _Who is this girl?_ "

" _Whats her problem, staring at him with a blushing face?_ "

" _Does she think she's going to get Ryou?_ "

Sakura, Ino and Satsuki thought with annoyance towards the new girl on the scene.

Tenten though didn't notice or care about the gazes, and brushed a hand across her face, getting rid of the dark red that was staining her face.

"That's right, Ryouta-kun. I'm glad that you remembered me. Oh, by the way, nice outfit. Ya look super duper cute!" This time, Ryou didn't like being called 'cute' since what Lee had said was still fresh in his mind. Tenten picked up the subtle glare that the young boy was sending Lee, and frowned. "Let me guess, Lee said something he shouldn't have, and now you all want to kill him, right?"

[You got that right!]

Ryou, and the three girls answered her with rough voices that were laced with unforgivable tones, causing Tenten to sigh softly.

"I see. I knew this would happen." Tenten looked towards Lee, her frown still being evident. "What did I say about making people annoyed by saying the wrong thing!? That way, you're going to get yourself killed!"

"I'm sorry Tenten! But I had to find my opponent! And now I have." Lee faced Ryou, and put out his fist. "Now Ryouta Uchiha-san, I issue you a challenge!"

"A challenge?"

Ryou parroted, his eyes sharpening at the word and the girls behind him slowly wondering who the hell Lee really was, and why he wanted to issue a challenge towards Ryou at all.

Lee simply nodded, and brought up his other hand, both in forms of balls.

"Yes, I Rock Lee, challenge you, Ryouta Uchiha to a challenge! I wish to fight you to determine the victor! Please accept my proposal and prepare to face me in a fight until one of us becomes the victor!"

Ryou, Sakura, Ino and Satsuki blinked once at Lee's incredible announcement...

Then they blinked again...

A third time they blinked...

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

At that, everyone besides Lee and Tenten released a howl and having their mouths wide open with awe being struck in their eyes, with Tenten smacking herself in the face with Lee's directness.

"Lee...you're such an idiot."

Tenten muttered under her breath as she secretly laughed when seeing all of them looking like deer's caught in headlights. Indeed, this was going to be the most interesting of days for the young boys and girls.

* * *

 **End chapter! Since most voted for fem Sai, that's how it's going to be, and since Sai is a gender neutral name (from what I remember at least), I will just keep the name Sai so sorry if you didn't want it but that's how it is.**

 **Anyway, so, a little more Izumi and Itachi (consider it a side pairing hehe) with Itachi learning of Fugaku's 'intentions' if they are to be believed. Does he really just give up like that? Or does the wicked man have other ideas in store for the young Ryouta?**

 **Anyway, after a little scare with the girls, they've made it to the training grounds, where Sakura and Ryou became a little closer, but before they could train (which will happen next chapter), Lee came into the picture, and has been introduced, and what an introduction! Lee challenging Ryou to a fight (after a little mishap). what's going to happen with the fight?**

 **Well, that's until next time where Ryou unleashes some skills against a better match up than his father was!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem). (WIP).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Biscione; Yeah...hehe! Lee will certainly show his...youth alright!**

 **HolyKnightX; Thank you! Hehe, so do I~ And I love the reactions as well~**

 **Cloud4012; Hehe, yeah~ It was one of the funnier chapters I've written before~ I'm glad that you liked it~**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, thought that it would give some laughs~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks, glad that you liked it! Yeah, that's where I got the inspiration from. Yeah, I hope the fight comes off as a good one, I tried my best to keep it interesting. Eeh, I'm not sure to be honest, I have the Uchiha thing to deal with, and I want him to meet Hanabi before canon starts, and some other things, but I don't think it will be that long. yeah, I suppose that Neji did really get the short end of the stick, huh. With the life and dying and all. So, I will consider them.**

 **Linkonpark100; Yeah, things are getting interesting, and I hope that it comes off as a good fight. Erm, I don't think they're out in english yet, and if they are, then I don't know about them, so the answer is currently, no.**

 **Jugar38; Thanks! And he'll get some progress, don't worry~ Yeah, they'll be introduced soon~ As always, thank you!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehe, I'm glad that it was funny. Yeah, he doesn't forget about it so easily, but he'll eventually get better with time, and some help from certain people.**

 **Naroku; Hehe, well at least one of them~ Yeah, that's what I didn't like either. While I love the series, the girls kinda get side benched most of the time, with only some girls like Sakura (because she is the main female of the series) and even then didn't get many battles herself, but in this fic, the girls, just as much as the guys, will be kicking some ass. Hee, maybe I will add them~ Erm, yeah Satsuki was slightly, but that was because she has the mentality of a six year old dealing with feelings she can't understand, so she took it out on Ino and Sakura, and while not fair, also understandable for the girl.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, he's going to be having some troubles, but he'll eventually learn to get better and you're right, who would feel fine after those facts he's been through in his life. Ah, I guess she was, but se's also six and in love, even unknowingly, so seeing others after 'her man' she isn't going to be the most receptive to the idea of them tagging along with her, so scaring them would be the next best thing, to her at least. For now, it's like that, but in the future, it isn't going to be like a fangirl at all. I have parts of the story when they genuinely fall in love with him. Hehe, yeah, it was a mirror image huh~**

 **War sage; Thanks! Hmmm, could be, could be~ You'll have to wait and see about that, it will be touched upon again in the future. Hmm, I suppose that it is quite a good one. And cool yeah!**

 **Anime PJ; No one does by this point, after his history lol. Yeah, Ryou isn't exactly happy with the insult, and that Satsuki is~ Hmmm, they must be tougher than they thought...and yeah...training is going to be...interesting...!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about to be honest.**

 **Guest 1; Okay, and yeah, that sounds pretty good. I have some ideas to shake up the war a little, to change it and make it a little more interesting for certain characters.**

 **Lightwave; No worries, you've done it now and that's all that matters. I'm glad that you liked it, and yeah, Ryou will eventually confide about them to someone. Hehe, they'll be getting their time together eventually. Yeah, Fugaku really isn't to be trusted...but what, if anything, is he going to do? Well, that's Satsuki for ya, a six year old in love that doesn't want said love to disappear. Well, he would, if Satsuki lets him, as he might be tough, but he wouldn't want to hurt Satsuki...and wouldn't want to anger her either. Originally, she was going to, but I didnt want the chapter to run on for too long, and the same for this chapter as well. But she'll be showing up soon, very soon.**

 **Parapara; For Kaguya to work, I would have to think of away for her to redeem, or change her ways somehow. If anyone has ideas, I will listen to them.**

 **AlphaOmega; Thanks! Yeah, Itachi and Izumi will be getting more friendly with one another soon~ Yeah...will Fugaku actually keep his word or not, who knows? Hmmm, I can't say much about that yet, but Ryou inherited her...uniqueness, which will be shown as he grows up. Eeh, I guess they'll be nicer than in canon, though not to the extent that they are different characters all together. Yeah, he's going to show them hard work and dedication, which will be a catalyst for them to see that he isn't just a cool popular person, that he puts hard work and effort into things he does. Hehe, Lee will...somewhat redeem himself somehow. Yeah, I've got a good scenario for that character. Yeah, they'll be doing their own thing in the future, and will help one another become stronger. Well, that's one of Naruto's signature Jutsu, can't leave that out. Cool suggestions! I'm thinking about one or two, or maybe more, of those. Well, maybe it could be something like that. Heh, that would be quite humorous to see. Hmmm, yeah it could. I'll have to reread the manga and watch the anime again though, been sometime since I've seen either. Yeah, Koneko could still be like that, just explaining that she trained to be that strong, or her race is naturally that strong or something.**

 **Guest 2; Eeh, I don't know how that would work if I'm honest. A Vampire in Naruto, it would be hard to do.**

 **Guest 3; To be honest, I recently got into this, and while I haven't watched much yeah, I do like it, so when I've watched all there is to see, and learn whatever else I need, I could consider doing something like that.**

 **Hakuno; Thanks! And yeah, I'll consider it! Though Kaguya is going to be a challenge, with the her being the big bad at the end and all.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Lee vs Ryou**

Within a certain part of the Konoha's nearing forests, Fugaku was walking quietly, and calmly through the forest. Taking in the sights around him, Fugaku tried to remember where it was he had to go.

" _Lets see, if I go through the forest on a 90 degree angle from the gates to the village for exactly one hour and fifteen minutes, and before I hit the river, I turn right...it has been awhile since I've been here, it is hard to forget however._ "

Fugaku thought to himself, quietly moving through the woodland with small breaths, and occasionally making sure that he wasn't being followed. Thankfully for him, he wasn't being followed at all.

If he was, he wouldn't of bothered coming here. That's why he hasn't been in sometime. Right now though, he couldn't resist. Even if he was being followed, he couldn't stop himself from coming to this certain section of the woods.

" _You'd probably call me stupid for coming out here at a time like this?_ "

Fugaku laughed to himself, frowning at the same time.

He frowned because he knew that she would disapprove of his actions. He knew that she would hate him for thinking the same way as a certain man did. But since she wasn't here anymore, he didn't allow himself to feel guilty...but truth be told, he was feeling guilty for even thinking that harming her son would be anything good.

" _I know she's going to hate me for it, but I can't just stop...please, help me. Please, I will do anything to make these feelings stop, to make this bitterness in my mind disappear. I will do anything. I want to love your child...I want to make sure that he's fine, because he's your child. But I just can't stop...I cant ever stop because it's not fair that you had to go...while that man got to live. He got to live and tried to kill your precious son, while you had to disappear. I don't want you to be angry at me...I already know that you're scowling at me from your rightful place in Heaven...I just know it._ "

He begged in his head, trying to find some clarity when only confusion laid in his mind.

But no clarity came to him.

That was what stung the most. The fact that he never had the chance to grieve, and decide what to feel. He never got the chance to even say goodbye, something that he regrets every single day of his life.

" _One day, I will do something for you to forgive me, I promise you. I dont know what I am going to do, but I am going to make sure that I do something worthy of your kindness...your loveliness._ "

He walked and walked, trying to sort out his mind of the recent events. He thought about how it went down with Ryou, his father, and other details of the coup. He wanted the coup to go ahead, and he knew that Shisui would be instrumental for the plan to succeed, due to his eyes and prowess in battle.

Though he couldn't forget about his hate, he wasn't above ignoring the hate for the good of the Clan. He knew that if he had any chance of succeeding successfully, without any worries, then Shisui, and Itachi would also be needed, and right now, he knew that if he kept on with his hate, he wouldn't have their support.

" _It would be easier if he didn't look like you do..._ "

That's what Fugaku hated more than anything. He didn't really care how Ryouta was. He didn't really care if he was kind or polite. That didn't bother him in the slightest. It was the fact that he was like a certain girl from his past.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he found what he was looking for.

Within the woods, there was a hatch in the middle, poorly constructed yet still holding up nicely.

" _Hmph, so it remains untouched. Not bad for a couple of kids. We didn't do so bad, eh?_ "

Fugaku laughed to himself, remembering the day that he made this hideout with a certain group of people, that didn't consist of his wife.

Opening the hatch, a stairway was presented to the elder man.

Using them, he walked down into the secret hideout. Taking in the sides of the corridor, he used the lanterns on the wall, igniting them with Fire Release, giving him a feeling of nostalgia.

Walking into the special hideout, Fugaku looked at the 'shrine' that had pictures of Ryouta's mother. Some were with him, some with Mikoto, and some on her own. The shrine had all sorts of pictures of the young female but none of them were without consent. All of them had the young girl looking at the camera with a happy smile on her face.

Walking towards the shrine, Fugaku's mind began to remember all of the times that he had with the young woman, wishing that he had some kind of hope that she was still alive, still wanting to be with everything and everyone, but he knew that she wasn't here anymore, she was gone and nothing is bringing her back.

Fugaku laid his hands on a table that had a symbol on it. Looking at the symbol, Fugaku sighed sadly, remembering who drew the symbol in the first place. He then looked at the pictures, smiling happily when seeing the face of an Angel...at least, to him.

Running a hand over the desk, Fugaku cast his eyes downwards, and looked at the symbol with a ghostly look in his eyes. Seeing numerous things that belonged to her, including simple things like a hairbrush, and a Ninja tool that used to belong to her, he tried his best to not openly sob.

He was said to be on a mission today, but that was a lie to both the Clan, and his own family as well. There was no such thing as a mission today, but there was a reason for why he was here.

And thankfully for a certain child, it wasn't anything to do with hating him. No, this time it didn't have anything to do with Ryouta in the slightest.

Right now, with Fugaku in this hideout thought about the girl that he wished could've still be alive, wished that was with him right now. He knew that if anyone ever found out, it could've changed the dynamics of everything, so that's why he keeps this place to himself.

Then, an image came into Fugaku's line of sight.

It was a picture of a young girl...this young girl being Ryouta's and Shisui's mother. She was bent over, smiling at the picture as her long hair touched the ground, since it was that long. There was also a bear in her arms, her cuddling it for dear life.

That's when Fugaku started to remember the first time he had met this woman...

* * *

 _An eight year old Fugaku was sat within a classroom in the Academy. He looked around the place that he was in, his classroom, noting that his friend had sat next to him as per usual._

" _Yo, morning Fugaku!"_

 _A slightly hyper looking boy announced his presence to Fugaku who merely rolled his eyes with disinterest._

" _Yeah, whatever."_

 _Fugaku replied, causing the young black haired child to stick out his tongue playfully._

" _Meeeh, you're such a boring and boorish person, you know?"_

 _Fugaku didn't care if he had been called that, merely rolling his eyes towards the boy next to him, not caring in the slightest if he should even converse with this person longer than he had too._

" _If that's what you think, then I don't really care."_

" _Tch, you give Uchiha's bad names Fugaku. No wonder people think we're stuck up sobs with you spearheading that campaign, huh."_

 _Fugaku cocked up his eyebrows, and looked towards the class._

" _It's because they don't understand the power of Uchiha. All of these simpletons really are just wastes of time. None of them are going to amount to anything."_

 _The young boy next to Fugaku shook his head with disappointment and looked away from the scowling Fugaku._

" _That's the reason people don't be your friend. You're such a harsh man."_

 _The boy frowned while looking away from Fugaku, but the frown was for Fugaku himself, and he knew it. He knew that his friend was probably right, but he didn't really care much about whoever liked or disliked him._

 _Fugaku had a bored expression on his face, as most of the class was gossiping._

" _Did you hear that we have a new student in class?"_

 _One girl with curls in her hair said to her friends, who all nodded happily._

" _Ooh, I hope that it is a girl! We can be her friends!"_

 _Another girl with blonde knee length hair announced as she pumped her arms upwards._

" _As long as she isn't a loser, that is."_

 _A snobbish girl sneered at the other girls, who agreeed by nodding their heads._

 _The boys in the class didn't really say much about it, not really bothered about who the new student was, preferring to talk about Ninja's and what they'd do with their careers when they get to begin their careers._

 _For Fugaku, he didn't even care either. It was just another day within the Academy for him. Nothing new about it, nothing of interest. He hated the fact that such 'simpletons' were around, flapping their gums about something so trivial._

 _He doesn't even care if the person was a man or a woman. Instead, he had his nose in a book, reading about various Ninja subjects to try and better himself, as he usually would be doing._

 _When the Sensei walked in, he came in with a little girl who was around the same age as Fugaku, but she was short for her age. She had long black hair that glimmered at the sun hit it, and with matching black eyes, most of the boys instantly liked her appeal. the girl also had a teddy bear in her arms, clinging to it for dear life as the girl had a nervous look in her eyes._

" _Quiet down class. We have a transfer student here today with us all." The Sensei announced, pointing to the girl who shifted uncomfortably. "This girl here is..."_

 _The Sensei looked towards the girl who wore slight fear on her face._

" _I-I'm Itsuki, nice to meet you all."_

 _The girl bowed her head respectfully as the boy with black hair cooed from the side of Fugaku._

" _Hot damn, is she pretty or what? Look at that hair, and those eyes. And that fine smile she has. All in all, she's really cute and adorable as well. Heheh~ Gotta love the innocent look~"_

 _The boy nudged Fugaku who gave an indifferent stare towards him, briefly glancing at the girl. As soon as he did, he briefly paused, trying to take in the appearance of the girl. Everything about her screamed shy, yet also...there was something within the girls orbs that also showed something more, something hidden from the others._

 _When the girl looked towards him, Fugaku blushed a little and looked away towards his friend._

" _Whatever, she's just another girl. What's so great about her Keiichi?"_

 _The newly named Keiichi gave a huff at the boy, and glanced towards the adorable girl._

" _Whatever man, she's too perfect for words. Shy, sweet, and humble. That's my kinda girl. Man I hope that she notices me~! We could then talk and talk and if it goes well, we can date and then get married~"_

 _Fugaku rolled his eyes and looked back at his book._

" _How can you even say that when you haven't even talked to her? You're even suggesting marriage when it has been barely a few seconds since you saw her. She could be an idiot for all you know."_

" _Don't care if she is or not. I dont even care if she rejects me, I'm going to become her man even if it kills me."_

 _The boy naively said, having hearts in his eyes._

 _Fugaku merely looked at him as if he had two heads or something, before turning to the front of the class, seeing the girl meet his gaze again, and she smiled at him sweetly, something that made Fugaku's heart beat go faster and faster as time went on._

" _Eeh, she's eight years old and she carries around in a bear with her? Is she a freaking child? Is she a baby?"_

 _One boy harshly giggled at the girl who recoiled away from him._

" _Yeah, such a baby! Such a baby! God I can't believe we have a baby in the class! Does baby want her bottle? Does baby want her milk from the bottle~?"_

 _Another boy sneered as the girls looked at Itsuki with jealous eyes, hatred filling their orbs._

" _God, she's too pretty!"_

 _A girl spat out in disdain, Itsuki frowning sadly when she heard that._

" _Yeah, but don't forget that she's carrying around a little teddy bear~ Isn't that so childish?"_

 _Another girl sneered at Itsuki, hate in the jealous girls eyes._

" _Don't forget that she's acting shy. That's to make the boys all weak in the knees. Everyone knows that shyness makes guys want them, and when they're cute, they gain the boys attention even more. Ugh, using that bear is to make everyone fall for her instantly! She's such a cow!"_

 _A angry girl growled towards Itsuki, who felt more and more saddened as time was going on, unable to see why they were picking on her._

 _Yes, she was carrying around a bear, but that doesn't mean they have to pick on her. And they didn't even know the reason why she was carrying around a bear, so they didn't have any right to pick on her._

" _I really hate her! She should go back to whatever bridge she crawled out of! Stupid ugly tramp!"_

 _Calling her a tramp, Itsuki developed teary eyes, unable to speak due to everyone picking on her for her bear. She hugged the bear even tighter, and looked towards everyone that was picking on her._

" _S-Stop...t-this belonged to Kaa-chan...y-you can't say bad things to my bear...y-you'll hurt h-his feelings...y-you can't d-do that..."_

 _The girl was inches away from sobbing, but she held herself together, something Fugaku took note of, and secretly praised her for, though wouldn't ever say it._

" _Joke, right girl? Your bear doesn't have feelings! He's just like you, an idiot! Emotionless monster!"_

" _Hehehehe! She looks like she's about to cry! Awww, poor baby gonna cry because she's got such a small teddy bear and we're hurting its feelings~ Isn't that sweet? She thinks that it is alive~"_

" _Hehe, good one. No bear has feelings and it isn't alie you idiotic freak, she's just a moron and a loser as well~"_

" _I thought it would be cool to have a girl in the class, but not this loser crybaby cow that can't even do without her teddy bear~ She's such a loser~ Why did we get this thing into our class anyway?"_

 _As more and more people laughed at the girl who's eyes became more and more teary, unable to defend herself properly because she didn't feel threatened, Keiichi glared at the people who picked on the girl, and sneered at all of them._

" _Haha, you're all jealous that she's got a super rocking bear! Look at that fur and those lovely eyes! I bet it has super powers, am I right Itsuki-chan?"_

 _Keiichi joked, attempting to turn the bullies away from her, something that he knows of as well, not wanting this girl to be picked on since she looked really sweet and innocent, something that he really liked._

 _Itsuki looked towards Keiichi, and her face broke out into a small smile._

" _Y-Yes, that's exactly right! My Kaa-chan said that it protects me when I'm alone and scared!"_

 _Keiichi rubbed the bridge of his nose, a proud smirk spreading across his face._

" _Thought so! It looks really cute and powerful as well Itsuki-chan!"_

 _The girl flushed with embarrassment, and then smiled towards Keiichi with appreciation_

" _Hehe...thank you...very much."_

 _The girl gave a shy reply towards the young man._

 _Keiichi smiled at the young girl who did the same, showing one another kindness smiles._

 _Fugaku couldn't see why Keiichi defended a girl that was just so...weak willed. She didn't have anything remarkable about her, besides her appearance. She was cute, but that simply wasn't enough for Fugaku to be interested in the girl._

 _Fugaku shook his head and returned to his book, completely ignorant of the fact that his friend was still staring at Itsuki with love hearts in her eyes._

* * *

 _In another memory of the day, Fugaku was outside, walking along and minding his own business, walking across the field, so he could get towards him home without having to deal with anyone else that he didn't want to deal with._

 _That is, until five Genin came over to Fugaku, and got right in his face._

 _Fugaku gave an indifferent stare towards them, tilting his head to the side._

" _Is there a reason why you idiots have suddenly come near me? I thought Genin had finished the Academy, so why don't you run along now, and do something somewhere else. Perhaps you could do something with your useless Ninja tools?"_

 _The boys scowled at Fugaku's way of speaking, feeling angrier by the second._

" _Tch, you Uchiha really are stuck up bastards, aren't you?"_

 _A red haired boy sneered at the young Uchiha who turned up his nose at the Genin._

" _Whats it to you? Uchiha are the future of this village, you're the annoyances of the village. Now why don't you run along and play pretend Ninja somewhere else."_

 _The red haired boy didn't like how Fugaku spoke to him, so he withdrew a kunai, and faster than he could think, slashed the young Uchiha across the face, drawing blood from the young man._

" _Gonna cry about the cut?"_

 _The boy sneered, his friends laughing behind him._

 _Fugaku raised a hand to his face, and scowled deeply._

" _You really have the audacity to attempt to touch Uchiha with your lousy kunai? Who do you think you are?"_

" _We think we don't like Uchiha, thats who we think we are you little bastard."_

 _Fugaku's eyes turned dark as the boy didn't respect Uchiha, who he was, and proud to be._

" _So, you don't like Uchiha. Fine, because Uchiha doesn't like talentless losers like you either."_

 _All of the boys eyes twitched at the hurtful words Fugaku said, insulting all of them at the same time._

" _You say that, yet we're the ones who have friends. And you don't. The closest you have is that other Uchiha brat you hang out with, and he's not someone who can even begin to take me on. Just like you, all Uchiha are cowered's"_

 _Fugaku clicked his tongue, and furrowed his brows._

" _You really are such an annoyance. You're beginning to piss me off."_

 _The boy smirked, as his friends gathered around him._

" _Then, why don't you do something about it Uchiha? Or, are you a coward?"_

" _I'm no coward you clanless shit!"_

 _Fugaku growled and went to strike the boy. But said boy bent his neck, and sent a punch right at Fugaku's face, sending the boy to the ground with a hard thump._

" _Get his arms and legs!"_

 _The leader screamed, the other boys nodding and moving forward at the same time, sneering at the Uchiha._

" _H-Hey, get off me!"_

 _Fugaku roared as his legs, and arms were pinned down. He couldn't even begin to make a hand sign before his arms had been captured. He couldn't kick out, his legs being sat on._

 _The red haired boy walked to the left of the boy, and retracted his foot._

" _Sorry Uchiha, but your kind doesn't deserve to be in this Academy. Cheating with your Sharingan, using your damn talent to skip grades and to manipulate everything to your favour. You're really scum of the highest kind."_

 _Fugaku scoffed, despite the situation he was in, and looked away with an annoyed huff._

" _I'm sorry you have to justify your existence by looking at superior people. Seems to be that you've got an inferiority complex because your lives are such worthless crap. Now, I suppose you're going to beat me, and I don't really care. but, when you've done, you'll be so sorry."_

 _Fugaku looked back at the boy, and showed a fearless smile._

 _Something within the boy snapped, and he kicked Fugaku right in the rips, a bone crunching sound echoing from the Uchiha's body. But Fugaku didn't show any pain on his face, he didn't even show a single emotion towards the boy who kicked him, which only made to infuriate the boy._

" _Aren't you going to cry out? Come on! Cry you bastard!"_

 _The redhead kicked him numerous times, but Fugaku didn't whimper. He didn't want these people to get the better of him, and if he was to succeed in that, he wasn't going to show that he was in pain._

 _When Fugaku didn't answer, the redhead growled and stamped on Fugaku's stomach, a surge of pain running through the Uchiha's body._

" _I said cry you son of a bitch! Fucking cry!"_

 _Fugaku looked at him, and just stared emotionlessly at him, not uttering a word._

 _That was what made the redhead growl, and turned to his friends._

" _Come on you guys! Lets teach this Uchiha bitch a lesson in pain!"_

 _[Yeah!]_

 _The boys then proceeded to beat Fugaku._

 _Fugaku couldn't move as the boys punched and kicked him, standing on his stomach, and other parts of his body. Even with the attacks on his person, Fugaku never once cried or surrendered his dignity and pride. Being an Uchiha, he wasn't allowed to show any pain or suffering._

 _Five minutes, Fugaku suffered this beating and when the redhead told the others to stop, he looked at the Uchiha, and scowled._

" _Why aren't you crying Uchiha!? I demand that you cry out in pain you bastard! Do what I say Uchiha and cry!"_

 _Another kick ended up in the boys stomach but Fugaku didn't cry, and looked directly towards the redhead's face, and grinned._

" _Why would I cry when you can't ever hurt me you weakling?"_

 _Something inside the redhead snapped so he kicked him again, this time Fugaku spat out blood because of the force that the boy used. even then, the young Uchiha didnt allow his pain to be showed to these people. To Fugaku, admitting that he was in pain would be more humiliating than actually getting attacked in the first place._

" _Hey! What are you people doing?"_

 _As Fugaku was about to give up, the new girl, Itsuki appeared with her bear, rushing towards them with anger evident on her face._

 _The boys turned to her, Fugaku having a shocked face that the girl appeared so quickly._

" _Yeah? What's it to you bear girl?"_

 _Itsuki looked at Fugaku on the ground, frowning as she saw blood that he coughed up, and the cut on his cheek, please the other injuries that he had._

" _You've hurt him, for what reason?"_

" _Because he's an Uchiha dumbass."_

 _The male leader replied as Itsuki continued to frown._

" _So, he's an Uchiha, so you decided to beat him? That's not right at all. You're all mean, and nasty. Now I advise you all to stop before I put a stop to it myself."_

 _The girl threatened, showing a face that she didn't do before in the classroom._

 _Conviction._

 _That was what was on the young girls face. And right now, she was directing that towards the boys that were hurting Fugaku._

 _Fugaku himself had a surprised face, and couldn't understand why this girl had come here to defend him. She didn't know him, and she didn't really have a reason for being there. Yet right now, she was just staring at them and showing hostility._

 _The red haired boy sharpened his gaze, and left Fugaku's side, walking slowly towards the girl._

" _You best walk away before I really hurt you. Don't make me...actually, you're pretty cute for a 5 year old." Itsuki frowned, knowing that he was calling her small, which she didn't like in the slightest, when she was really 8 years old, not 5. "So, why don't we go and get some ice cream or something?"_

 _The Genin flirted with the girl who cocked her head to the side then giggled._

" _Sorry, but I don't go out with bullies. Actually, being in the presence of bullies makes me feel sick, and I really hate it when people use their power to bully the weak. So, I will ask again. Leave the boy alone, or I will have to make you leave. this is your only chance of leaving. So please take it before I have to get really physical with you."_

 _The redhead tightened his fist, and aimed it at the girls face._

" _You've gotten some nerve girl! Now it's time to beat the crap out of you and take that bear from you!"_

 _The boy swung his fist at the girls face, but as it was about to make contact, the girl quickly used her hand to grab his wrist, and with a strong flick of it, she overturned the boys body, and he landed on the ground, crying out in pain when she twisted his wrist._

" _No one threatens the bear." Itsuki smirked, and twisted her body around, the boys body following her, Fugaku being impressed with her strength, despite being so small and young as well. "Now, why don't you leave the boy alone or I will have to pick on you instead."_

 _Itsuki stopped swinging, and threw the boy across the field, him landing when he hit a fence, making an audible bang._

 _Fugaku's eyes widened at how she was able to do that with such ease, not even seemingly breaking a sweat at all. He hasn't ever seen anyone his age that strong, and certainly that skilled, even a girl at that. While he wasn't sexist, he didn't think a girl would be able to do something like that for a girl of her age._

" _You little witch, you really think I'm going to be beaten by something like this!? As if you idiot girl! I'm going to get you!"_

 _The boy pulled a kunai, and threw it at the girl. The kunai was caught by the girl who used her lightning fast speed, and held it in her hand, a deranged smile appearing on her face._

" _That wasn't very nice. Throwing kunai's at me. It's alright though, my bear doesn't like you, and he's going to teach you a lesson in humility."_

 _Before he could react, the girl held up her teddy, and stroked his paw. As she did that, a thin needle came from the bears paw, and stuck into the boys neck with a precise strike._

" _W-What did you..."_

 _BANG!_

 _The redheaded boy fell over, unconscious._

 _The other boys were shocked at what the girl did and all stood up, unpinning Fugaku. Fugaku sat up, staring between the girl, and the red haired leader that was put to sleep just beforehand, wondering what she did._

" _It's just a needle laced with some drugs that puts people to sleep, that's all. He'll be awake within an hour or so. A girl has to be prepared after all, and my bear protects me. So come at me, and you'll see what happens to you."_

 _Itsuki explained, smiling slightly dangerously as she hugged her bear childishly._

 _Fugaku was amazed that the girl held something within the bear, and the other males were all stunned that such a needle existed within a tiny bear, looking at the girl with a renewed fear._

" _You cheeky bitch!"_

" _You're going to get a beating for that!"_

" _You're going to die cow!"_

" _Die bitch!"_

 _All of the boys rushed the girl who sighed._

" _Okay, if that's how you want to play it."_

 _The girl threw her bear into the air, as she wove through some hand signs._

 _Fugaku raised his eyebrow at what she was doing as the boys didn't care, trying to attack her and even pulling weapons like kunai and shuriken's, readying to attack the young girl._

 _Itsuki finished her hand signs, and took a deep breath._

" _Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"_

 _Exhaling from her mouth, a large gust of wind blasted it's way through the field. The ground uprooted and mixed in with the attack._

" _What the hell is that!?"_

" _A Wind Release!?"_

" _This girl can use Nature Transformations!?"_

 _They all complained and through their weapons at the wind, but all attacks were blown away, embedding into the ground and then were brought up by the powerful gust and sent towards the boys, with the powerful mini tornado heading towards them._

 _The boys didn't even have time to react as they were smacked by the powerful winds, flinging them backwards through the field, were they met the same fence as their leader hit. Fugaku had the intelligence to grab onto a nearby pipe from the building beside him, so he wasn't swept up in the attack, and his face turned to that of amazement that she was able to do something like that._

" _And to make sure they don't cause problems again~"_

 _The girl caught her bear that she threw up before, and ran her fingers across the paws of the bear, aiming them at the boys. Firing thin needles at the boys who were already in a state where they were stunned, they couldn't react to the needles piercing their flesh, knocking them out with the same sleeping agent as what knocked out their leader._

 _After making sure that they were down for the count, the girl walked over to Fugaku who was still in a state of shock, and offered her hand for him to take._

" _Are you alright?"_

 _She asked kindly, displaying a lovely smile that made Fugaku feel warm inside._

" _W-Why did you save me?"_

 _Fugaku wondered, unsure how to feel on how a girl saved him from certain hospitalisation if those people had the chance to continue onwards._

 _The girl bent her neck, before giving a heartwarming smile._

" _It's because you were in danger silly. Why wouldn't I do that?"_

" _Hmph, I didn't need you to save me. And I didn't even ask for it either." Fugaku gave an aloof stare, and folded his arms. "You didn't even protect yourself during your own little bullying situation and you had this kind of power? Why did you not use it for yourself? So, why come for me? I don't need some useless girls protection."_

 _Fugaku stated with coldness, but Itsuki showed her perpetual smile, something Fugaku couldn't understand why she was able to do something like that._

 _Even though he said it harshly, the girl merely kept on her smile, making sure that he was okay._

" _It's because I only use my power to protect others who need my help. I never use it for myself, unless the time comes for it, and that's a rare occurrence."_

" _Protecting others, and not yourself? I don't get it."_

 _The girl continued to smile, and patted Fugaku's head, something that he had mixed feelings about._

" _It's called compassion. I'm sure that you know what that is. I will only protect myself, when my life is in danger, but I don't believe in faulting my power unnecessary, that's not who I am." Itsuki stopped, and then looked at Fugaku's cheek. Seeing the injury, Itsuki took out a plaster and placed it on his cheek. "There, no more worries. I'm sorry that you got a cut on your cheek, and other injuries. Maybe you should visit the infirmary?"_

" _Hmph, I'm an Uchiha, I do not need anyone to care for me."_

 _Saying that with a mirth smirk, Itsuki rolled her eyes, and giggled softly._

" _You're strange person Uchiha-san."_

" _You're the strange one. You just used Nature Transformation, and a strong one at that. How in the hell did you do something like that?"_

 _Fugaku had to ask, because he couldn't make sense of it all._

 _Itsuki though gently looked at him._

" _It's because my Kaa-chan taught it to me before she had to leave." The girl spoke sadly, trying to hide her feelings, but they were clear to see, even by Fugaku himself. "Never mind that though. It's a good thing that I had it or you could've been in danger, Uchiha-san."_

" _Tch, I never said that I needed your help. I didn't, I would've handled it fine on my own."_

" _If you say so Uchiha-san~" Itsuki giggled, then turned towards her teddy bear. "Come on Shisui-kun, time to home and restock your needles~" Itsuki turned around, and was about to walk away when she bent her neck backwards, smiling at Fugaku. "You should really think about being nicer to people, then bad things wouldn't happen. Please think about it because I see goodness in you. I hope that you realize that you have it within yourself as well."_

 _Fugaku turned up his nose, and looked at the bear in her arms._

" _You really care about that stuffed animal, huh. Even giving it a name when he...it isn't even alive. Though it is a dangerous weapon, I didnt expect that stuffed animal to have hidden mechanisms inside its paws."_

 _Itsuki nodded at the boy, and continued to smile brightly as she kissed the top of the bears head._

" _Yes. He's soft and cuddly but within him, beats the heart of a powerful Dragon. That's what my Kaa-chan said, yet he wouldn't ever hurt anyone because he is so kind, my Shisui-kun. He has a soft lovely appearance, but he is brave and strong like a Dragon. He's also so pure and sweet, that's what I love about my boy, my Shisui-kun. And you saw how tough he was, so be nice or Shisui-kun will teach you a lesson~"_

 _After giving a joke, Itsuki skipped away with a bright smile on her face, while hugging the bear she called 'Shisui-kun' with a fondness for the stuffed animal, something that Fugaku found to be quite strange._

 _Fugaku watched her walk away, and unknown to himself, his face broke out into a small smile, his cheeks going slightly red._

* * *

After finishing remembering, Fugaku held a hand to his mouth, trying to control his voice from letting out a little sob. Though he wasn't one for crying, on certain instances like these, Fugaku continued help but do it.

He wiped his eyes, and looked away from the pictures.

" _Yeah, she really was a tough girl alright. I bet she could've even become Hokage if she had lived. Certainly, she was stronger than I am. And not just with power either...her heart was stronger than my own. If she was here...I wonder, would the coup be happening? Or would you have convinced me that this is futile? Is it futile? Can't you tell me if I'm doing the right thing?_ "

Fugaku thought fondly, and honestly.

He looked at the photo's again, smiling sadly as the girl stared back at him with pure eyes. Even through a photo, the man couldn't help but smile at the photo, wishing that she was with him right now.

Though he knew that she was gone, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Even with all of the Uchiha by his side, he never had enough power to do anything for her, least of all protect her when she needed it the most...when she needed protection from herself, going through something she knew she shouldn't of gone through.

Fugaku's thoughts then turned towards Ryouta Uchiha, and his face had a mixture of anger, and happy, something even Fugaku didn't know that he could do at the same time.

" _Ryou...he really is like her...I hate it...but love it at the same time...he's just like her...never lifting a finger against someone...unless someone else is in danger, or his life is in danger or to prove himself like you did Itsuki-chan...maybe, Satsuki sees what I saw back then for Itsuki-chan...kindness that can't ever be beaten...nor can it be learned. Acceptance...of everything regardless of who or what it was and didn't tolerate the strong picking on the weak._ "

Fugaku...he really didn't like himself for hating Ryouta.

Because to Fugaku, he was an embodiment of her will, her fire and her kindness. Everything about her, was reflected within the child, and that made it so much harder to like him, as opposed to Shisui who reflected their father the most.

Fugaku then remembered the girls kindness, and was almost brought to tears again.

" _She never used her power for herself...she always used it for others. She could've annihilated a whole village if she wanted...but she never hurt a single soul, and when she did, she'd be sad and cry about it...she's really...she really was magnificent. I miss her every single day...I wish she could come back to me..._ "

Fugaku held back his sadness, and looked towards the photos on the wall.

His eyes went towards a photo of Keiichi and Itsuki, and his face turned downwards into anger.

"I wish it could've been me. Why did you pick a emotionally unstable idiot over me, Itsuki-chan? I would've given you everything...I would've given my life for yours...I would do anything to see you smile...just one more time."

After he muttered that, Fugaku sat back on a chair, and remembered about the girl that changed his life for the better, only to make it worse when she had to leave this mortal existence.

* * *

 **With Ryou and the others...**

"I'm sorry, but what did you say then? Could you please repeat it for me? I don't think that I heard you right."

Ryou asked Lee, to gain confirmation from the strange looking boy, while putting his hands in his pocket.

Lee brushed his face with his hand, Ryou noticing that his hand was slightly injured, and raised an eyebrow at that with confusion written.

"I said please fight against me! Ryouta Uchiha-san, I wish to face you in a fight, and determine who is the stronger Academy Student! If you don't wish to fight me, then I wont be able to progress! So please take up arms for I am challenging you to a fight and as a fellow student, you shouldn't be able to refuse!"

Ryou blinked at Lee's declaration, and felt slightly guilty if he said no to the boy, he would be disheartened, as far as Ryou could tell anyway. Ryou could see the determination that was in the opposing boys eyes, his face full of strength and power, something that he rarely sees in someone around his age. It really was odd to the boy, and he couldn't understand how this boy was able to come out with such a bold declaration without even knowing him.

Satsuki, Ino and Sakura looked on with arduous eyes, unable to conceive why Lee would challenge Ryou when it hasn't been long since the time he got out of the wheelchair. Though Satsuki didn't know if she should step in and stop this or not, wanting to see how far Ryouta had progressed.

Tenten from the side merely face palmed at the antics of Lee, and was ready to step in if things got out of control, like Tenten could see happening if Lee got worked up by 'youth' again, not unlike a certain Jonin Sensei, that isn't Lee's Sensei right now.

"So, you wish to fight me because...I fought a Jonin, and survived, am I right about this Lee-san?"

Ryou questioned, wondering what he was going to do next...but he subconsciously looked towards the young boys eyebrows, wondering how they were that thick, and seemed to be twitching every now and again. Something like that was slightly worrying for the young Uchiha, but he didn't want to say anything, so he wouldn't offend Lee...even if Lee did offend Ryou just before.

"Yes Ma'am...eeh, Sir! Yes Sir! That's what I want!" Ryou frowned when Lee used the girl form of addressing him in a proper manner, but decided to let it go when Lee corrected himself. "Please fight me Ryouta Uchiha-san! I will make sure to give you the best opponent that I can!"

Again Lee made such a bold announcement, catching off guard all of the others that are present besides Tenten that is, who knows Lee quite well, and just put this as his usual behaviour.

Ryou put a hand to his chin, stroking it as he got into deep thought.

" _If this Lee-san wants to fight...as long as it doesn't go to far, I don't see why not...but he does kinda freak me out with the hearts before, and thinking I'm a girl, I'm so cutting my hair later on. I don't care what Satsuki-chan wants, this is my body and she can't tell me what do to._ " As he thought it, he looked towards Satsuki, who raised an eyebrow, making Ryou look away. " _Yeah, she's going to kill me if I cut my hair. She's really stingy when it comes to things like that...aah well, I will make sure that she does something for me later on. I will be damned if I don't get anything out of this, Satsuki-chan. Really, you're going to pay for doing this to me Satsuki-chan._ "

As Ryou was thinking, Tenten was looking on with careful eyes, making sure that Lee isn't pressing someone to fight, knowing how Lee would want to fight anyone that could help him improve, even if that person didn't want to fight, and knowing how Lee would go to great lengths to secure a chance to fight a strong opponent by nearly any means necessary.

"Hold on a second, you can't be seriously thinking about it, right Ryou-kun?" Ino butted in and moved closer, to the ire of Satsuki and Sakura who both scowled when Ino stroked the boys arm to gain his attention. "Don't you think it's a little rash? That guys nuts. He goes after you as if you're a girl, then he wants to cause harm to you. That's a little nutty, isn't it Ryou-kun? You can't seriously think that he can do these things to you, and he can get away with them? He's nuts, you can't go and fight him. You'll seriously get injured with him...he's really mental, Ryou-kun."

Ino showed her concern, trying to make Ryou see 'sense' that Lee really is just a nutcase...at least in her eyes, and some other's as well, namely Satsuki and Sakura, though Satsuki was also cautious about the guy, as he knew who Ryouta was, and still wanted to fight him.

Though Ryou kind of agreed, still sore about the fact that Lee referred to him as a girl a number of times, though Ryou didn't really hold it against him, however to Ryou, it still looked like Lee thinks Ryou is a girl.

"Yeah...I can't say that I disagree with you if I am going to be honest with myself." Ryou confirmed, then seeing Lee so determined, cracked his neck to the side, and tightened his fist. "But, as a man, and a man asking me to fight for the request of growing stronger, I can relate to that. So, I don't see why I wouldn't accept it, as long as Lee-san here doesn't try to kill me or anything like that hehe~"

Ino opened her eyes wide that Ryou actually said that he would fight Lee, if Lee was serious about getting stronger. Satsuki understood it, and didn't say anything, while Sakura was on a similar level to Ino, but didn't say anything, as Lee was ecstatic that he got a semi confirmation, with Tenten still unsure of if she should say anything or not.

Ino moved closer, minding that Satsuki was behind her, so if she did anything she shouldn't (at least by Satsuki standards) then she would sweep in like a hawk, and put a stop to it immediately.

"B-But Ryou-kun. He's really insane! I'm not joking! He's really mental! You can't fight him! He might try those creepy love heart thingy's again! He'll do it, I know that he will Ryou-kun!"

Ryou cringed when he remember the fact that Lee did do something like that beforehand, yet also remembered how he was able to get away from them, so they wouldn't be that much of an issue. Though, that didn't mean that Ryou wanted revenge for what Lee tried to do to him before.

"If he does, then it will give me an excuse to win even more, right?" Ino couldn't refute what he had said, secretly wondering if Ryou could make this guy stop with the accusations. "So don't worry Ino-san. You're kind to worry about me Ino-san, but I will be fine. It will be a safe match, right?" Directing at Lee, the young boy nodded happily. "I see, then that's good. I didn't want to be put into the hospital again, and vise versa."

" _I'm glad that he has a sensible head on his shoulders. Cant have either of these two in the hospital for something so minor like this silly fight. Meeh, I'm never going to understand men...well, boys I suppose._ "

Tenten smiled, appreciating the fact that Ryou wasn't all hardheaded and driven by a single ambition like Lee. While she didn't mind it so much, she did think that he took it slightly too far like how Lee was going to make sure that Ryou was going to fight him, even if he didn't really want to.

"I am glad you've decided to fight me Uchiha-san! I will show you the power of youth and determination to its fullest! Please do not hold back your power against me, as I will also come at you with the flames of my youth and aspiration!"

Ryou smiled weakly as Ino left his side, unsure if he should be fighting Lee, but decided that if Ryou wanted to do, then he is going to support it the best that she possibly could.

"That sounds really good...I think." Ryou sweatdropped as Lee waved his hands around energetically. "Now erm...what's going to happen like? I mean, are we allowed to use Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu? Or only one of the three of them?"

Ryou wasn't sure if he should use his fireball technique, knowing that it might hurt Lee if he fired at full power. Though, he knew of restraint, and knows how to lower his levels of power, but still felt slightly uncomfortable with the idea of using such a strong attack against a person like Lee.

"Any and all is fine! Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu! All of them are going to be good if they come from an Uchiha! I will use my pure Taijutsu against you and defeat you with my skills and power alone!"

Ryou was slightly shocked by the fact that Lee wasn't going to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, though Ryou could understand the Genjutsu since he didn't really know how to use it either if he was honest with himself.

"Pure Taijutsu huh...eeh, what about Ninja tools?"

Ryou wondered, as some of his attacks do use Ninja tools.

Tenten's ears perked at the talk of Ninja tools, something that she was very interested in.

"You can use whatever tricks you have! Even Ninja tools are fine with me Uchiha-san! Please come at me with the intent to...eh, hurt me I guess! That's the only way you'll have a chance of defeating me Ryouta Uchiha-san!"

Speaking with as much honesty as he could, Lee raises his spirits as he got into a Taijutsu form, one that wasn't the typical Academy style which Ryou found slightly odd, but didn't say anything as he got into his own Uchiha style of fighting, that was taught directly from Shisui himself, though he had to admit that Lee's was better, seeing no flaws in the style itself, something Ryou could only praise the boy for having.

"I see...erm, Lee-san. I have to ask, your hands..."

It was slightly niggling at him, the state of the boys hands. He didn't understand why Lee's hands were so damaged, so injured and having dried blood over them, and wrapped up in bandages, poorly.

"My hands? What's wrong with them?"

Lee didn't know what Ryou was referring to, merely smiling as he usually does with bated breath.

"Erm...you know, don't you? Your hands are covered in wounds, shouldn't you get those treated or something?"

Now noticing what he meant, Lee just shook his head without a care in the world.

"No, it doesn't matter! They're always like this! It's because I train and train my body all of the time! Even my hands and feet go through such intense training! If they weren't like this, then they wouldn't show my perseverance to become a Ninja! I have to prove this much Uchiha-san! So come at me when you're ready!"

Ryou was slightly taken back by Lee's declaration, having a new sense of respect for him...even if he was still freaked out by the hearts from before, vowing to never forgive Lee for that part of the day, something that has slightly traumatized him.

Tenten walked to the side, standing near Satsuki and the others, taking a glance at the two males standing against one another.

"Right, since you insist in fighting one another, I might as well be the one who judges the fight, and makes sure nothing too bad occurs? Is that okay with you two?"

Asking for their permission, both boys turned their heads towards the girl with buns for hair.

"Yes Tenten! That's fine!"

"That's okay with me Tenten-san. Thank you for doing this."

Lee answered with anticipating while Ryou answered normally and with a calming smile on his face.

Hearing their agreement, Tenten bowed her head.

"Then, I suppose you can start the match. But when I say stop, you stop understand?" She directly more at Lee than Ryou who gave his consent with a nod regardless. Lee also gave his consent with a single hyper nod. Seeing that, Tenten held up her hand. "Then with that out of the way...start!"

* * *

Immediately saying that after Tenten threw her hand downwards, Lee rushed towards Ryou who blinked, barely able to see Lee coming at him.

"I've heard you're fast Uchiha-san, lets see if you can keep up with me!"

Lee sounded proud of his speed, and he should be since Ryou's eyes were darting everywhere, trying to keep track of his movements.

" _H-He's really fast. I can barely see him...should I use my Sharingan? It would allow me to make sure that I can keep up with his movements...but then again, I don't want to rely on it, since he doesn't have it...if I have to use it, then I am going to use it._ "

Ryou didn't like the idea of resorting to using his Sharingan, yet thought that he might need it, if Lee becomes any faster than he is moving right now, so that he would be able to at least see Lee coming for him and it would be a trump card for him to use at a later date.

"Here I come Uchiha-san!"

Saying it with such an energy, Ryou felt mentally drained already, but kept his eyes (he didn't activate the Sharingan just yet, keeping it back should he need it) on Lee's swiftly moving form, the best that he possibly could.

However, Lee was speeding away with speeds that even Ryou admits to not possessing. Yet, it wasn't so fast that he had completely disappeared, he could still see the moving form of Lee, but it was a blur at best, though that was enough for Ryou...or so he thought.

"W-What!?"

Making it to Ryou, Lee brought up his leg, and aimed it for Ryou's head with such a vigour, most would wonder how Lee was able to keep such a hyper disposition and energy that most wouldn't possesses.

Ryou barely had time to dodge it as he grimaced, not being prepared for Lee's highly impressive speed, moving his body to the left to get away from Lee's attack range.

"Tch, you dodged me Ryouta Uchiha-san! Good move!"

Lee praised, genuinely surprised that Ryou was able to do something like that.

Jumping back a few paces, Ryou brought up his hands, incase Lee was to attack.

" _That's good Ryou, keep out of his range. If you can't win in speed, use your brain...which is your greatest asset and think of a plan to defeat this faster opponent. He might be fast...but he might be weak physically...darn, I can't tell if he's weak or strong...don't lose Ryou._ "

Satsuki admitted to herself, her eyes on both Lee and Ryou, praying that Ryou would win against this person.

"Heh! Ryou-kun dodged that Lee-san! He's not known for being weak you know?"

Sakura cheered from the sidelines, Ino thumbing up Ryou who couldn't respond due to the battle.

"You're a radiant beauty as well! You're a girl, aren't you?"

Lee looked towards Sakura, and gave a thumbs up, asking Sakura to be sure since he got it wrong with Ryou, something Sakura didn't like in the slightest and got quite offended that Lee suggested that she was anything other than a girl, as she moved behind Ino who smirked and giggled that Lee could take Sakura so she could have Ryou all to herself.

"Of course I'm a girl ya moron! But don't even try it on with me! I'm not interested in you!"

Sakura roared, Inner Sakura behind her, giving her an encouraging inclination of the head.

"Sure about that girl part?"

Satsuki muttered, gaining the evil eyes of the pinkette when she caught the sentence that she muttered and said pinkette folded her arms with an annoyed huff.

"Hmph, at least I am not so desperate to try and ward off other girls away from someone I've got a cr-"

Satsuki covered the girls mouth, silencing her so she couldn't speak about anything that she shouldn't, and got close to the pink haired girls ear, a dangerous smirk washing over her face.

"You best keep your mouth shut girl, or I will have to become serious and shut it for you. Are we understanding one another right now?"

Satsuki whispered dangerously into the ears of Sakura.

Sakura cried and indicated with her head the best that she could do that she understood what the girl said, and silently promised to never do anything like what she did again, in fear that Satsuki would do something to her.

Satsuki smirked, letting go of the girl who ran behind Ino for protection, who looked slightly frightened of Satsuki right now.

Tenten casually raised her eyebrows at the girl, before shrugging her shoulders with a disinterested gaze.

Facing back to Ryou, Lee got into a pose to run.

"It's good movements for you to have Uchiha-san! I was sure that my first attack would've won the match, but you managed to dodge! Your youth is on your side highly! Well done! I am pleased that you're fast enough to dodge me at such a speed! But that doesn't mean I can't go even faster!"

Ryou became slightly unnerved at the idea that Lee would be able to move at a higher rate than he has been until now. Granted, it was the first attack, but Ryou didn't want Lee to move any faster than he was now.

Lee followed him, speeding at him and did a series of punches towards Ryou when making it towards the boy who was caught completely by surprise.

"Tch, damn!"

Lee's fists hit Ryou, while some were able to being dodged. Lee was fast, and Ryou couldn't possibly move out of the way of all of the fists, so he unwillingly allowed the fists to hit him in places that weren't too life threatening. Though, he did his best to block the more serious hits, as to not being taken out of the match too quickly.

"Ryou! Don't lose to him! He's creepy and weird! You can't lose to someone like that! You're Ryouta Uchiha! Get him!"

Satsuki cheered from the side, secretly hoping that this could be the chance to give him a kiss after the match...purely as a congratulation for winning the fight. She hoped that she would be able to do something like that.

"Leave it to me Satsuki-chan! I'll certainly try my best!"

Ryou answered, seeing his chance to get into Lee's guard, so he took it and moved as fast as he could towards Lee's midsection with a well placed punch, pouring most of his power into it to do extra damage.

"I don't think so Uchiha-san!"

Lee, seeing the fist coming, bent his body and bent out of the way of the fist, giving a fist in return that Ryou wasn't ready for, receiving a punch to his chest, sending him back a considerably distance, but was able to regain his stance, and took out a kunai, aiming it at Lee.

"Here we go!"

Chucking the kunai with precision, something even Tenten praised for the accuracy of the attack, the kunai sailed near Lee, only to be dodged at the last second, the kunai cutting the air past Lee's cheek, Lee feeling slightly anxious at the fact that the blade even came that close to his face, when distance of the two was considered and considerable as well.

" _That was close._ " Lee observed as he glanced behind him, seeing the kunai embedded into the ground. " _Even I have to admit that the speed of his attack was above my own. I have to be careful with Uchiha-san. If I can help it, I best make sure that he doesn't use kunai's too often, or I could be in danger. I need to keep my wits about me...even if blunt, they could still hurt and slow me down if they stab into me. Plus, I have heard how Uchiha, certain Uchiha, have skills with weapons that are above other peoples skills. If I'm not careful, he could beat me with the weapons alone...but, I still wont lose to Uchiha-san!_ "

Concluding with himself and considering not going easy on the Uchiha, Lee took off at Ryou, using the same blinding speeds that he was using before, coaxing Ryou into retreat backwards, allowing him time to prepare for the incoming onslaught of the young black haired bushy browed boy.

"Putting distance against Lee is a good move to make. But what's he going to do with that distance?"

Tenten mused aloud, as Sakura and Ino prayed that Ryou wasn't going to get hurt by this person who was like a monster, to them at least since they didn't have a hope of seeing something so fast.

"Indeed, Ryou is a battle genius for someone his age. How do you think he survived an attack of his Otou-sama, a Jonin no less? He might play the fool sometimes, but he's anything but when he's serious like this. Right now, he's fighting better than an Academy student should be capable of doing."

Satsuki confirmed, seeing Ryou's movements and how he was slowly keeping his distance from Lee, despite Lee moving slightly faster than he was before, only concluding that Ryou was using his chakra to help him somehow.

"Hmmmm, I have wondered about it, but how did he survive an attack by a Jonin anyway?"

Tenten inquired from the raven girl, with Sakura and Ino listening in because they wished to know more about Ryou and his skills. Though Satsuki shook her head, not wanting to tell them anything.

"That's between him, and people who are closest to him. If he chooses to reveal it, if he chooses to keep it a secret, that's for him to decide. It was a terrific accident, and it shouldn't of happened in the first place. All that matters is that Ryou is alive and well."

Satsuki bit her lip, and didn't divulge anymore information that that. She knew of course that others would be curious about it, but it wasn't her place to talk about. She didn't want to talk about how Ryou suffered, only looking towards the future with the black haired boy.

"I get it, you're protecting your friend. That's nice of you, Satsuki-san. But I'm still curious."

Tenten wore a displeased face, wanting to know more about it, but knew the reason Satsuki didn't say anything, and respecting her for staying by her friend in his time of need, and refusing to speak about times that were less than stellar.

"Yeah, I guess. It is mind boggling, but still...I cannot, and will not divulge information that hasn't anything to do with you unless I have consent from Ryou himself, and since I don't, I wont be saying anything."

Folding her arms, Satsuki finished the conversation and continued watching the match unfurl.

"I've got you now!"

Lee caught Ryou, and threw a number of attacks at him. But before any could connect, Ryou kicked off the ground, using chakra to enhance his kick and overall speed, launched himself backwards, the chakra aiding him in his swift movements away from Lee, knowing that he couldn't keep up with Lee's speed naturally.

"Missed me Lee-san!"

Ryou chuckled deeply, seeing Lee's frustrated face.

"You're fast on your feet, Uchiha-san. I suspect chakra is being used. But that doesn't matter, I will still beat you with my speed alone!"

Lee went to chase Ryou, but had to abandon that plan straight away when Ryou took out some makibishi and threw them on the ground, blocking the path of Lee.

" _Aren't I glad Shi-nii allows me to take these with me now. He's such a lovely Nii-chan, and I'm glad that he's taught me to how to fight as well. It's going to come in handy with Lee-san, who is quite the difficult boy to face. Bar Otou-san, he's the strongest person I've ever fought, even stronger than Satsuki-chan...but like Nii-chan could kick his butt easily._ "

Ryou thought with a kind smile for his elder brother and then frowned when seeing how Lee wasn't effected by the makibishi, but smiled slightly when seeing that they did their intended job of keeping Lee busy for a few seconds while he makes his way backwards.

" _I can't deny it, he's quite a genius at using tools at his disposal. I can tell he isn't as fast as me by the way he moves and keeps his distance and I haven't seen his strength yet so I can't estimate on that, but he's making up for his slower speed with tricks and tools such as these. I can now see why people consider him a genius. He covers his weaknesses and makes up for them with such amazing skills. Now, I can see this guy being someone I would consider rival worthy._ "

Lee thought as he ran around the makibishi spikes, being far too many to jump over, not confident that Ryou hasn't hidden some somewhere, so Lee was being cautious as he ran, not wanting to injure his feet.

Tenten had a smile on her face, seeing how Ryou used his intellect and use of Ninja tools.

"He's pretty good with tools, isn't he Satsuki-san?"

Satsuki glanced at the bun haired girl, slightly scowling when seeing her blushing face.

"I suppose that he is. But that doesn't concern you."

Tenten scowled for a moment, the shook her head when seeing the intense gaze on Ryou that Satsuki had on, giggling to herself when a realization came over her.

" _So...it seems little Uchiha has a little crush on other Uchiha. How scandalous. Who knew of such things? Ryouta-kun and Satsuki-san huh. I can see why they would work together, one is mean and the other is kind, balancing the other out._ "

She concluded her thoughts by releasing a slight giggle.

Making a little distance from Lee, Ryou cocked his head to the side, seeing some pieces of wood on the ground.

Using the chance to make a difference, he rushed for the wood, Lee following his movements with curious eyes.

"Here!"

Ryou kicked up pieces of wood into the air, and with timed kicks, shot them towards Lee who was surprised that Ryou could do something like that with single pieces of wood, shooting them out so fast that they could hurt, but not fast enough to break them, with praising eyes for the young Uchiha.

"You're quite tactical minded Uchiha-san, but that doesn't mean that you can use tricks like these to beat me. Little pieces of wood aren't nothing compared to what I've been punching this morning alone!"

Rather than dodge them, seeing no threat to his person, Lee used his fists, and punched the sides of the pieces of wood, knocking them off course, and in some cases, breaking them apart.

Though, Ryou didn't stop his assault with the wood pieces, launching them with precise, accurate, strikes.

" _He must have a plan to hit all of these at me. There's just no way that he would think that these would do any kind of damage. Even he would be able to knock these away, unless he has underestimated me. Which, if that's the case, then I will show him the power of my resolve to become the Ninja who uses purely Taijutsu!_ "

Lee continued hitting them away as they were nothing, wondering why Ryou was doing something like this.

Ryou didn't stop with the assault of wood against the young boy, though with each wood coming at Lee, Ryou was losing more and more supply of wood that would be available to him.

" _I don't understand, is he trying to force Lee to be stopped with pieces of wood? They aren't going to work though. Lee is too strong for something like that._ "

Tenten frowned when she didn't see the point of the attack, merely seeing it as Ryou buying time for himself.

"Go Ryou-kun! I know that you can do it!"

Ino cheered from the side, giving it her all to cheer for her crush.

"That's right! Don't allow eyebrows there to beat you!"

Sakura added her opinion, and waved her hands at Ryou who didn't notice, being too engrossed by the battle.

"Even if it isn't obvious to us, Ryou knows what he is doing. He doesn't need to reveal it straight away. That's why he's a good fighter. He has subtle movements, and skills. Right now, he could've launched his real attack, and we wouldn't be the wiser. He's smart, and knows how to use things to his advantage. Even a piece of wood can be dangerous if used correctly."

Satsuki though had confidence in Ryou, and knowing that he doesn't waste movements or actions, so she was going to believe in him that he would know what to do with these pieces of wood, and likewise the battle.

The three girls with Satsuki cocked their heads to the side, but didn't voice their confusion on the matter, believing in Satsuki's judgment since she knows Ryou the most, and knows how he is going to fight.

Lee, still dodging and breaking the wood, cocked an eyebrow up towards Ryou who smiled weakly, seeing the eyebrow as a little creepy looking.

"I do not know what you're doing Uchiha-san, but your efforts are futile. Wouldn't it be better if you quit if this is all that you have? I do not wish to hurt you Ryouta Uchiha-san."

Lee offered the boy, trying to save Ryou the embarrassment of losing.

"If that's what you believe Lee-san. If you think that this is what I have, then you're underestimating me, and that's a fatal mistake, just ask a certain someone...rather, you can't do that anymore."

Sending a daring smirk at the black haired boy while thinking about his father and how he ended up thanks to him personally rather than Shisui, Lee furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay, then I will make you stop! I'll draw you into a hand to hand battle!"

Deciding enough is enough, Lee charged for Ryou in a blazing glory. Ryou didn't bat an eyelid when he picked up a particularly curved piece of wood, and ran his chakra into it, coating it with his dazzling power.

"Take this Lee-san!"

Throwing the chakra enhanced piece of wood, Lee was none the wiser that Ryou ran his chakra into the wood, being unable to see the chakra due to not having a Dojutsu like Ryou.

"This one will be destroyed as well!"

Lee threw his fist to the side, not taking much care and underestimating the piece of wood. Smacking his hand into the wood, he felt pain instead of the usual bark feeling being hit away.

Looking towards it, questioningly, he saw that the wood didn't even have a dent in it, as it stabbed into his shoulder, though not deeply enough to cause much damage. A sharp pain ran into Lee's body, but he didn't admit it openly, keeping his usual calm yet hyper face.

"Ow! Darn it! This wood really is strong and youthful!"

Lee complained and pushed the wood away from his body. Though the wound wasn't deep, since Ryou didn't want to harm Lee, it was enough to make Lee's arm feel slightly numb, due to Ryou hitting a place that would effect the arm the best that it possibly could, and adding chakra into the mix, allowed Ryou to harm Lee slightly.

"That's not all Lee-san!"

Picking up several pieces of wood, Ryou infused his chakra into some of them, throwing them with precise strikes, enough to keep Lee second guessing, and mixing in normal pieces of wood, only to confuse Lee even more when he hits them away if he chooses to do something like that in the first place.

Ryou thought about using chakra in all of them, but decided that it would be a waste, since he has to save his chakra for a later date, should the need arise where he was on the ropes with this opponent.

"Geez, these pieces of wood have become studier, you're really quite smart Uchiha-san! I can't deny that you're really intelligent to use these simple pieces of wood as projectiles that can even become a hindrance to me! Still, I will overcome these adversaries and attack you directly!"

Lee complimented, having a hard time dodging the incoming projectiles. Admittedly, if they were normal pieces of wood, he wouldn't have a hard time parrying them, but since these had chakra in (something Lee figured out for himself though not figured out the fact that Ryou didn't add chakra to all of them) he couldn't take the risk of hitting them, or it would hurt his hand, and since Lee couldn't really manipulate chakra that well, he couldn't use it to enhance his moves right now.

" _Good Ryou, you're doing well. You're unique in your way of fighting alight. Not direct, yet direct at the same time and by using this chance, you're studying his movements and style, aren't you? It's a unique style completely your own_. _It's amazing, see your way of fighting. It inspires me as well, Ryou_."

Satsuki's face was that of pride for her...love. Even though she didn't admit it, she did sometimes call Ryou her love, and was bent on making sure that it comes to a conclusion where they were really together.

Tenten's face scrunched up as she watched Lee struggle against the wood pieces that shouldn't of been a problem for the strong young man.

" _The only possible way Lee wouldn't of been able to hit it away would be using chakra to enhance the wood...hehe, I get it. He used the first pieces of wood to distract Lee, thinking that he would use wasting attacks like that, only to come at him with a barrage of chakra enhanced wood pieces. Gotta admit, that's quite the genius level intellect that he's got there, that kid. Makes it kind of interesting as well. Lee isn't the most...intelligent, but he's strong and fast. While from what I can see, Ryouta-kun might be fast, but nowhere near the level of Lee...though that could be because Lee is faster than he can see. The question is, can Ryouta-kun use his skills to keep up with Lee's speed...? I am not sure, but it is going to be...fun to see if he can or not._ "

Tenten continued to look at Ryouta and Lee, smiling to herself, liking the fact that they were going strong against one another, with the clear disadvantages that the other possessed against the another.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah! Take this!"

Ryou rushed the boy who was fending himself off from the wood pieces. Using chakra at his feet the best he could for a burst of speed, he closed the distance quite quickly, reeling his fist back, aiming for Lee's chest.

"No you don't Uchiha-san!"

Lee was about to defend himself, but Ryou brought out two kunai's by using his fingers to hold them through the hole in the handle, his fingers being small enough to fit through the holes, and by using a single flick of his wrist, he fired the two it at close range for Lee's stomach and right hip. Having no choice but to deflect the two kunai with his hands, Ryou's hand pushed forward for Lee's stomach.

"Shannarooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

BANG!

"Waaaaah!"

Lee suffered a hard punch to his chest, which sent him flying across the field and smacking into a tree at the far end of the field. The tree shook as Lee collided with it, the leaves shaking off as Ryou smiled a victory smile.

"Damn, I've been wanting to say that for awhile now, but never had the chance to say it until now. Aah well, that was a good shannaro in my opinion." Turning towards Sakura, Ryou did the peace sign. "Sakura-san! I did shannaro! Wasn't it cool? I thought that it was amazing to do!"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment, remembering the fact that her inner self says that a lot, and also questioningly on how Ryouta knows of that phrase, as the others looked at her strangely.

"Sakura? Do you say that or something?"

Ino questioned, looking between her and Ryou in a questioning gaze.

Sakura blushed even more than she did before and gently denied it with shaking her head.

"N-No, of course not. Why would I say something like that Ino-chan?" She lied, and continued to wonder on how Ryou knew something like that, when she hasn't ever said it before. " _He...He must be able to see the real me then...yeah, I get it. Ryou-kun and I really do understand one another greatly._ "

Sakura's blush deepened when she saw that Ryou was still gazing at her with such a happiness that she hasn't seen before.

"Well, you won Ryou. Congratulations, I suppose."

Satsuki said with a smile, pleased that Ryou was able to overcome Lee.

"Anyway! Good Ryou-kun! I knew you'd beat that weird guy!"

Ino cheered, throwing her arms around happily.

"Yes, you did it Ryou-kun!"

Sakura also gave a cheer for the boy, who smiled with embarrassment.

"No no, please don't congratulate me or anything. It was a close call, Lee-san really was good at fighting. If I had a close up Taijutsu fight with him, I would've lost instantly."

Ryou stated humbly and honestly. He knew that Lee's skills were above his own, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to beat Lee in a straight up fight, but fortunately, it isn't always about straight up fights. Ninja's use everything at their disposal, and that's what Ryou did.

Tenten smiled at how Ryou was able to win, even if she did feel slightly bad for Lee.

But then, she stopped, and heard a noise coming from the side of them all, directly in front of Ryouta and smirked happily.

" _Guess this it isn't over with just yet._ "

Smiling to herself, Tenten merely put her hands behind her head, seeing the events unfold.

"Do not underestimate the Leaf's future Handsome Devil. I am Rock Lee, and I will not lose to you, Ryouta Uchiha-san."

Ryou's eyes went wide when he saw that Lee had recovered from his hard punch, and didn't seem to be effected by the attack at all. In fact, Lee wore a happy smile that was so bright, it was stunning and making Ryou and the others eyes be blinded for a moment.

"Ooh come on! I just hit you with everything I had! I even did shannaro! Why haven't you stayed down!?"

Ryou stomped his foot on the ground, and wore a frustrated expression.

It wasn't just Ryou that was shocked. Others like Satsuki and Ino also looked on with shocked expressions. Sakura was just freaked out when Lee winked at her again, trying to stop herself from trying to faint.

"Hehe, that's because I wont give up until I've beaten you Ryouta Uchiha-san! Now prepare yourself for my win!"

Lee sped off towards Ryou, faster than he had been going previously.

Ryou blinked, his eyes not being able to see where Lee was, and got on guard, making sure that he is ready to attack or defend at any second should something occur.

"D-Damn!"

Appearing in front of Ryou, he was unprepared when Lee swung his foot at Ryou's midsection, smashing the foot against his torso and sending him flying into the air, going towards a tree very fast.

"This time I am serious!"

Ryou's eyes widened when Lee chased after the airborne Ryou, and made a flurry of punches and kicks at the Uchiha. Said Uchiha barely could do anything, still shocked that Lee had slipped into his guard in the first place, let alone being able to catch him while he was sailing through the air like he was.

"N-No!"

Ryou tried to fight against the attack, but Lee's fists were too fast for his eyes to keep up with, and Lee's fists plus his kicks all nailed into Ryou's body. From the top of his head to the tip of his toes, Lee's punches and kicks all landed on the body of the Uchiha, as the others looked on with shocked eyes that Lee's attacks have increased.

"And take this! My finisher!"

Lee finished his combo of attacks by landing an extra tough punch towards Ryou's stomach, causing the boy to not only be sent back and skidding across the ground, but also to spit out bile from his throat due to the incredulous power that Lee put into his flying fist of fury.

Ryou's body came to a halt on the ground, where he hunched over and spat out some bile that remained in his mouth.

"Ryou! Are you alright!?"

Satsuki cried for the side, unable to see Ryou in pain.

"M-My God, that bushy brows was really something different, wasn't he?"

Ino was stuck in awe, staring at Lee with a renewed sense of worry, worry for this person could hurt Ryou.

"Ryou-kun! A-Are you alright!? Please be okay!"

Sakura was worried like Satsuki, even covering her mouth and prayed that Ryou wasn't injured.

Meanwhile, Tenten was staring, wondering if she should call the match now, seeing that Ryou looked to be in pain.

Ryou raised his head, and waved off their concerns.

"Don't worry about me. I've got fight in me yet. This is nothing compared to the night my Otou-san came at me."

He stood up, to the relief of the others, and grinned at Lee.

Lee focused his eyes, and furrowed his brows.

" _I was sure that attack would've done it. I've broken a tree with that punch before...at the very least, it should've knocked him out...but he looks to be fine as well. That's something incredible._ "

Lee had new respect for the Uchiha's durability, seeing how Ryou might look in pain, but he still stood up, befitting a man that is worthy of being a Ninja in Lee's eyes.

"Lets continue Lee-san!"

Taking out numerous kunai, Ryou threw them with precision, again impressing Tenten, Sakura and Ino. Satsuki already knowing how good he was with the kunai's and shuriken's at his disposal so she didn't bat an eyelid at the display.

" _Each kunai is good. They're aimed for points on the body that could cause the most damage, yet without inflicting too much damage, just enough to slow him down, or incapacitate Lee. I have to hand it to Ryouta-kun, he really knows how to use his...tools._ "

Tenten thought while a small blush crept onto her face, hoping that she could talk Ninja tools with Ryou later on.

"Simple kunai's aren't going to be enough to defeat me Uchiha-san! Just like before, I will not lose to mere kunai's!"

Lee declared as he dodged each kunai that came for him. Coming from low and high didn't matter to Lee, his speed was too impressive for the simple kunai's to hit him, no matter how well placed the kunai's were with Ryou's precise throwing skills.

Ryou didn't bat an eyelid at Lee's amazing ability to dodge something that even his father found to be difficult (even if the situation was he was intoxicated) and breathed out, sighing a little.

"You really are good, Lee-san."

Ryou complimented, something Lee found a nice thing to do, not expecting an Uchiha to actually compliment someone from a different Clan, or compliment anyone really, since he has heard the arrogance of most Uchiha.

"Why thank you Uchiha-san! You are very good as well! But I'm sorry, I have to kick it up a notch now!"

Ryou blinked, as Lee disappeared from view, surprising the likes of Satsuki and the others that Lee was able to move at high speeds like that, that appeared to be even faster than before.

Tenten though put a finger to her lips, deep in thought.

" _Lee is fast...but I've got to admit, that Ryouta-kun is quite durable. I've seen stronger, older people being taken down with Lee's punch from before. But he's still stood up, and fighting the best that he possibly can. He's really good._ "

Tenten continued to watch with hawk like eyes as Lee reappeared right beside Ryou, shocking him greatly as he swung his leg towards Ryou's chest around, around the back of him. Faster than he could think, Ryou received a kick and was forced towards a tree on the opposing side, where Lee had been dodging the kunai recently.

"Ryou-kun!"

Sakura cried in concern, though let out a relieved breath when Ryou flipped in the air, regaining his balance and landing on the ground with a near perfect stance.

"Try these Lee-san!"

Not missing a beat, Ryou pulled the kunai that were on the ground, the ones Lee had dodged previously, throwing all of them at the unsuspecting Lee, yet even with rapid succession, Ryou was able to pinpoint the exact place he should throw them all, even without the aid of his Sharingan, something Satsuki found to be quite interesting, and if she was honest with herself, she found it quite sensual that he is able to did something like that after just recovering from his previous injuries.

"Nice try! But these aren't enough!"

Lee, rushed for Ryou quickly, avoiding all of the kunai's with some difficulty, due to the speed that Ryou was able to throw them, yet was still able to dodge them all without receiving any significant injuries.

Closing the distance in mere seconds, Lee threw an expert (for someone his age) fist right at Ryou's stomach, hoping to knock him off balance. Ryou though pulled his little finger backwards, and within a second, a kunai came from behind Lee, intended straight for between his shoulder blades.

" _H-How did he do that?_ "

Lee had no choice but to move away from Ryou, least of all receive an attack that could've been problematic.

"W-What in the heck was that? Did Ryou-kun just control that kunai with his mind or something?"

Ino couldn't see how Ryou was able to do something like that, Sakura only being able to look on with amazing.

"I have no idea Ino-chan. But that's amazing, isn't it? To be able to do something like that...Ryou-kun is so cool."

Sakura stated with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"It has to be because Ryou-kun is like a prodigy or something. He's really cool. No wonder he's the best in the class." Ino giggled, then looked towards Satsuki and frowned. " _And he's more social than certain people that I know._ "

Satsuki picked up Ino's stare, and smirked to herself, rolling her eyes at the blonde haired girl.

" _Fools, they think it's some kind of magic when Ninja's can do this if they train...it helps that Ryou is naturally skilled with weapons, no doubt to Shisui-sans tutoring though. And now he is always equipped with weapons, ever since the time his Otou-san attacked him, he doesn't leave the house without some kind of weapon. Next, he'll be infusing flames into his weapons just like Shisui-san_. _I can see it happening._ "

Satsuki knew what happened, even if she didn't see it with her eyes, having already experienced how Ryou is with certain weapons at his disposal.

Tenten focused her eyes, and saw a single piece of wire attached to Ryou's pinky finger when she looked really closely, the sun aiding her sight just enough, and nodded to herself with a bemused smile on her face.

" _I see, so he used the wire to change the trajectory of the attack and to pull them to his desired locations. That's quite impressive, it takes hard word to do it with a single finger. Even I just recently learned how to do it with just three fingers. He must've attached the wires the instant he picked up the kunai off the ground, his fingers did linger on the kunai's handles more than I thought they should do...but, did he do the others as well as that one? If that's the case, then five kunai could have wires attached them and if he's skilled enough to manipulate five weapons at once with a mere flick of his fingertips, then Lee is going to have a problem...wait, if he did it with both of his hands, that's ten weapons. That's a lot for an amateur to be able to do, if he did it in the first place that is. Darn, I can't see if that's the case or not though. The sun definitely is Ryouta-kun's friend today, being covered by the clouds mostly._ "

Ryou caught the kunai that was intended for Lee, throwing it straight at Lee again which Lee knocked away easily, this time able to react in time to the impressive throwing speed of the young Uchiha.

"You've got quick movements with a blade. Tenten will be most pleased with this Uchiha-san."

Throwing a nice guys thumbs up to Tenten, the girl promptly hid her face with her hands, and fought down a blush that was forming on her cheeks rather quickly, though she tried her best to keep her eyes on the match, to see what was happening next.

"Maybe so! But that's doesn't mean there's my only tricks!"

Ryou pulled out another blunt kunai and held it in a reverse grip and rushed towards Lee with using chakra to aid his speed.

Swinging his arm at Lee after gaining the closeness that he wishes to have, Lee's fist met with the side of the kunai, and they bounced off one another, pushing the other back slightly.

Using this chance, Ryou went on the offensive, and slashed at Lee again and again, coming from all sides, attempting to overwhelm Lee the best that he could possibly due.

"Impressive speed Uchiha-san! But I'm faster!"

Boasting about his speed, Lee wove through all of the slashes Ryou gave him, amazing everyone present.

"He's quite fast...and I always praised Ryou on his speed as well."

Satsuki spoke as she looked on with slightly worried eyes, yet held confidence that Ryou should be able to use other skills to make up the difference between Lee and himself.

Flicking three of his fingers, three kunai that Ryou threw before responded, and went for Lee from overhead. Though using wires were difficult, since Ryou was taught how to do it with Shisui's aid, he's able to use these weapons to his advantage.

" _Just as I thought. He's really good with the Ninja tools alright._ "

Tenten nodded to herself happily, seeing how he is using his skills with Ninja tools.

Manipulating the wires expertly, Ryou used the kunai's like missiles, launching them at Lee from above.

Lee noted the kunai's coming, and used his speed to jump backwards. But Ryou was on his trail, and took out some kunai's that he had left, throwing them with timed intervals of two seconds, using four kunai all together.

When Lee was about to dodge, Ryou flicked his wrists, using the wires to follow him, Tenten becoming more impressed that Ryou had such skills with Ninja wire.

Seeing that he had no choice, Lee stopped running away, and put on serious eyes.

"Leaf Whirlwind!"

Lee spun on his heel, and swung his leg around, deflecting all of the kunai's away from his body and simultaneously making sure to apply enough force to get the wires off the kunai's so that Ryou can't manipulate them anymore, Lee having guessed that he was using such a move.

Though, it wasn't enough as a single kunai, the last one Ryou threw at him, was coated in chakra, causing it to be stronger than the average kunai's.

Lee's leg cut slightly from the kunai, but Lee put extra strength into his hand, and smashed the kunai downwards, it being dug into the ground.

Ryou made it to Lee, and retracted his hand, balling it into a fist.

"Hyaa!"

He threw the fist at Lee, but Lee caught sight of it, and blocked the hand, pushing it away, sending a punch of his own at Ryou. Said Uchiha bent his body and avoiding the fist, only to return the favour by sending a sharp kick to Lee's chest area.

Lee blocked the kick and did a combo of punches at Ryou. But Ryou was more intelligent this time, using his chakra to retreat backwards, pouring just enough into his legs to avoid all of the hits Lee was going to land, knowing full well that it could've been damaging for the boy.

"Come here!"

Lee pursued the boy that was running, using his speed to catch Ryou instantly.

"Hah! Don't think so Lee-san!"

Lee went onto the offensive and jabbed Ryou with his foot with lightning speeds.

Ryou moved backwards by jumping, spinning into the air, and then landed in a crouch. He lifted his head, and opened his eyes, revealing his Sharingan.

" _So, he's become serious as well then. It's about time that he used his Sharingan. Lets see what he can do with them._ "

Satsuki smirked as Ryou looked towards Lee, the single tomoe's spinning in each of his eyes.

"Eh? Why are his eyes doing that?"

Ino noted the change in his eyes, not understanding what they were. She hasn't ever seen anything like that before in her life, and could only question the sight of them.

"Wow, they're quite cool though. Is it a Genjutsu or something?"

Sakura took a guess, admiring the light of the Sharingan that was being displayed right now.

Tenten though stared at the eyes, trying to figure out what they were. But then, like a light bulb going off in her head, she figured out what they were and giggled to herself, seeing these eyes for the first time in her life.

"It's the Sharingan, isn't it Satsuki-san?"

Tenten begged for an answer, to which Satsuki was surprised that Tenten knew of the Sharingan.

"I'm surprised that you know of it. Yes, it is indeed the Sharingan."

After gaining confirmation, Tenten looked on with happy eyes, having a chance to see the famed Sharingan, and to see what he can do with these eyes of his.

Lee looked towards the eyes, and then looked downwards, getting into deep thought.

" _I didn't know that he had the Sharingan. This is even more perfect, to see these eyes in action. I couldn't of asked for a better opponent. I've heard of these eyes, and I want to see what they can do personally._ " Lee's spark for battle didn't decrease and actually raised to a point that anyone would be terrified. "This is it Uchiha-san! Please come at me with those magnificent eyes!"

"Yes, I will do just that, Lee-san. I wont hold back anymore. It's time for the big guns now."

Ryou put his hands together, then wove through some hand signs at speeds that the others weren't able to see.

" _Whats he doing?_ "

Lee curiously asked himself, taking in all of the hand signs, the best that he could at least. He was going too fast for even Lee to keep up with.

All of the others pretty much had similar thoughts besides Satsuki who knew what was happening.

When making the last hand sign, he inhaled a lot of oxygen and built up his chakra.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

Exhaling from his mouth, Ryou unleashed a fireball that was the size of half of a tree.

"Wow! That's really huge!"

Sakura noted as she covered her face, feeling the heat from the fire, even with their distance from the attack.

"Yay! Go Ryou-kun! Use that fire and take out Lee-san!"

Ino cheered happily as Tenten looked on with wide eyes.

"Wow, that's amazing. I didn't know that he could do something like that. I thought that it was near impossible for a Academy Student to do something like this?"

"Hmph, normally it is. But Ryou is an Uchiha. I'm not saying that they're better, but at certain things like using fire like this, they are grand at it, a notch better than others from other Clans or Clanless Ninja's."

Satsuki nodded to herself, pleased that she was able to see the fireball up close and personal.

"Wow, that's really big. Didn't expect that!"

Lee was surprised by the large fireball, who looked at it with wide eyes, not expecting Ryouta to be able to use nature type of chakra.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to take it so he dodged to the side of it, the flame ball crashing against a tree, it catching fire and burning down a tree instantly.

"T-That was...good Uchiha-san! I couldn't of hit that!"

Lee was impressed and rushed towards Ryou, who's Sharingan was fully on Lee's incoming form, and now his Sharingan has awakened itself, he can see Lee's movements better now, and by using his Sharingan, Ryou inhaled.

"Take these!"

With precise attacks, Ryou breathed out small streams of fire. They weren't as big as the first attack, but they were enough to inflict serious damage. Lee had the intelligence to dodge the streams of fire, not wishing to be burned by the hot flames.

Jumping left, right and upwards and downwards, Lee dodged all of the flames. But a few of them singed his clothing, and slightly burning his skin. But he didn't allow it to slow him down, preferring to charge towards the boy so he could make him stop with the flames.

Traversing the field, Lee made it to Ryou and smirked, throwing an elbow at the boys face with his usual speed.

"Don't think so."

Just as Lee was about to cheer for landing a hit, Ryou used his new eyes to move out of the way, seeing the speed of the attack, and thrusting a kick at Lee's midsection, and because he was caught off guard, he didn't have a choice other than to receive the kick and be blown backwards.

Ryou pursued the boy, rushing with his hands behind him.

"Hah!"

Lee flipped in the air, and got into a Taijutsu style, preparing for the incoming Ryouta. Ryou himself pulled out two kunai, and held them in the reverse grip, and slashed towards Lee, who used his hands to deflect the first slash, using the other hand to push back from the kunai slice.

Lee followed up with a straight kick to the head. However, Ryou moved his head out of the way, and sent a kunai slice for the boys midsection, Lee barely being able to move out of the way.

"Try this!"

When Ryou came at him, Lee jumped overhead, landing behind the Uchiha. Spinning his body, Lee sent a harsh side kick towards Ryou's left hand side. Ryou, looked behind him and saw it coming, so shifted his weight and blocked the kick with his kunai, having a deadlock.

Breaking the deadlock, Ryou turned fully towards Lee, and made a hand sign.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

Breathing out a small fireball, Lee couldn't react in time, and was hit in the centre of his body.

"Gwah!"

The ball of flames plummeted him backwards, until he hit a tree and he fell to the ground with a thumping sound.

"Here I come!"

Using this chance, Ryou jumped and spun the kunai so it was in a stabbing position, and aimed for Lee's stomach, so he wouldn't cause any problems for the young boy later on, not wishing to hurt him more than he had too.

"Nice try!"

Lee, having caught Ryou's intentions laid back on the ground, and kicked upwards. Ryou, using his Sharingan, saw the attack coming and quickly blocked with his kunai, pushing Ryou backwards who did a back flip, landing on the ground safely.

Lee jumped from the ground, and rushed Ryou who got put his hands together, in the hand sign for the Fire Release.

Inhaling a lung of air, Ryou breathed out numerous fireballs. Though these lacked the potency of the first ones, so Lee was able to smash his way through the fire, it did burn him slightly, making a mental note to not do it again.

"They're amazing."

Sakura blushed, seeing Ryou's impressive skills, and seeing how Lee was able to keep up with him now.

"Ya got that right. And this is all because of the training he does. Ryou-kun, sign me up to your training. If I could do this with training, then I'm willing to learn if you're willing to teach."

Ino knew that she wouldn't ever have the same eyes that he has, but his physical ability didn't have anything to do with the Sharingan, as far as she could tell. She also wanted to use strikes like he was doing, loving his fighting style very much.

"Gotta admit, Ryouta-kun is amazing for keeping up with Lee. Even with the Sharingan involved, being able to match Lee's speed is impressive. I guess that all he needs is his Sharingan to see Lee's movements to use his body to keep up. So, this is a man from the Uchiha Clan, can't say that it isn't nice."

Tenten's face formed a small blush which Satsuki caught, and held back a growl for the bun haired girl.

" _Better make sure that these girls don't try anything with Ryou, especially this Tenten who seems to be above the other two, at least from what I can tell...yeah, I've got to show them that he is mine._ "

Satsuki's thoughts concluded as she held a hand to her chest, tightening it a little more than was necessary.

Lee neared Ryou, and made a wide swing with his right leg.

"Uchiha-san, you've become slightly faster, is there a reason for it? Is it your Sharingan that's made you faster than before?"

Ryou shook his head, intercepting Lee's kick. Returning his attack right back at him, Ryou answered with bated breath.

"It's because my eyes see everything of your movements. The slightest twitch of your muscles, the breathing you're doing, the slightly flicker of your eyes gives away the way you're going to move. Of course, it would be better if my Sharingan fully matured, but right now, this is enough for me to read your movements, and react. To be honest, if my body wasn't able to keep up with your speed, having the Sharingan would be pointless. I might be able to see your moves and attacks coming, but if my body couldn't keep up, it would be useless. Fortunately, Shi-nii has taught me how to use my body to attack high speed movements like yours, and thanks to my Sharingan, I can finally see your attacks coming and can counter it."

Manoeuvring out of Ryou's way, Lee sent two hard punches at the boy, who used his body to move out of the way and slashed at Lee. Fortunately, Lee was able to dodge out of the way.

"So, you've had these abilities since the beginning yet chose not to use them?"

Lee questioned, not seeing why he wouldn't use them to begin with.

Ryou flicked his hair as a bated breath came from him.

"It's because I didn't want to use it straight away. Having a trump card is also a good way to fight, isn't it? Like you and your speed, I noticed that it's been getting faster than when we started. You were also holding back on me as well weren't you Lee-san?"

Ryou questioned him as he sent a volley of fire for the bushy browed child.

Lee jumped out of the way and answered with a cool smile.

"You saw that as well. Seems like we both have been holding back. But right now, I'm not holding back. I hope you're also using your best abilities right now."

Ryou nodded and charged for Lee.

"Yes, I'm not holding back anymore. You're stronger and faster than I am Lee-san. I can see that without the Sharingan, I wouldn't win against you. But with the Sharingan, it seems that we can fight on a equivalent level. Lee-san, you really are a worthy opponent to fight against. I'm glad you chose to fight against me, as I am learning from an opponent who is superior to me in terms of strength and speed."

Lee smiled, as he charged for Ryou as well.

"I'm glad you've said that Uchiha-san! You as well, are the perfect opponent for me to face like this! Skilled, but not arrogant about it! Well done for having such a personality!"

Ryou didn't understand what Lee was talking about when he thanked him, but a small smirk spread across his face all the same.

"Right... Now, lets end this, Lee-san!"

"Yes! It's time to end this Ryouta Uchiha-san!"

Ryou frowned when how he heard Lee refer to him, and crossed his eyes sternly, yet also playfully.

"Hehe, just call me Ryou."

Ryou offered with a kind smile, having a appreciation for the young opponent.

Lee smiled, and nodded.

"Then I will call you Ryou!"

After saying that, Lee and Ryouta went into a fierce battle.

* * *

The battle lasted for around five minutes.

Each attack one gave, the other was able to counter it. When Lee would punch, Ryou would block or dodge, and it was the same when Ryou attacked Lee. Though, as time moved on, they were getting slower and slower in their movements.

Lee and Ryou's movements were as one however, and while Lee was above Ryou in terms of power and speed, the Sharingan allowed Ryou to make up the difference, using his ability to predict his movements and by using chakra, Ryou is able to increase his abilities slightly to the point that he can nearly keep up with Lee's abilities.

Though, the chakra that was used by Ryou also made him tired. While it helped, he couldn't help but feel the drain on his chakra and how Lee didn't use chakra from what he witnessed with and without his Sharingan eyes.

At the end, Ryou and Lee were exhausted and standing opposing one another, fists clenched tightly.

"T-This is the e-end Lee-san."

"Y-Yes! Lets u-use the flames of y-youth to burn brightly o-one last time!"

Ryou and Lee rushed at one another, the others looking on in expectation and wonder.

As they neared one another, they retracted their fists and grinned at one another.

""TAKE THIS!""

BANG! BANG!

Hitting one another in their faces, they scrunched their faces and felt pain rush through them as they flung away from one another. Lee skidded and hit a nearby tree, while Ryou came to a stop without hitting anything, but still was on the ground, unable to stand up.

Lee lifted his head, and panted heavily.

"I...I cannot continue." It hurt Lee to admit it, but right now, he was too exhausted from moving onwards. "...Ryou you're..."

Before he could finish, he noticed how Ryou was smiling at him, despite being on the ground.

"S-Seems like th-this is a draw...r-right Lee-san?"

Lee, unable to move his body from exhaustion just continued to smile.

"Y-Yes, this match is over...Tenten..."

Looking towards the girl, she had a bright smile on as she declared "DRAW!" in a loud voice.

At that instant, Satsuki and the other two girls rushed towards Ryou with panic evident in their eyes as Tenten casually strolled over towards Lee, but stopped and looked at Ryou and smiled. She then walked over to Lee, and patted him on the head.

"You've proved that you can keep up with a prodigy, right?"

Tenten asked, as she glanced at Ryou, trying to fight down a forming blush.

"Yes, Tenten. It was a most glorious match. That's why, I have decided to make Ryou my eternal rival. I will make sure that we fight and fight and grow stronger together! Don't you think that's the best Tenten!? I've found my rival! Just what every Ninja wants!"

Tenten looked back at Lee and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I don't really think that's how..."

Before she could finish, Lee's eyes sparkled as he looked at Ryou.

"He might have a cute face, but he's anything but cuddly when fighting. He's like a...like a Dragon after his name! I see it now Tenten! That is why he is named after a Dragon! Because Dragon's are cute creatures, but then they turn and become merciless!"

" _Well, I don't think that's a good definition of a Dragon. But maybe it is of Ryouta-kun._ "

Tenten sweatdropped at Lee, and gently looked away towards Ryou, who was surrounded by the girls and lightly rolled her eyes.

"Ryou-kun! You alright? You're not injured are you? Is there anything I can do for you?" Ino worried, asked her crush and took in his appearance. " _Damn, something about a man fighting really is hot and then afterwards, when they are recovering, they need a girl to look after them...ooh, maybe even sleeping in the same bed as well...kukuku, I will be Ryou-kun's nurse~_ "

Ino licked her lips excitedly as Ryou smiled at her, not catching her inner most thoughts.

"Thank you for the concern, but I'm okay thank you."

Ino smiled, and lightly stroked his face.

"Ryou-kun, here. Have this."

Sakura brought out a bottle of water she took beforehand, and put it to his lips. Taking a little bit of water, Ryou gave a thankful smile.

"Thank you Sakura-san, you're really nice."

Sakura smiled and blushed at the same time as Satsuki forced her out of the way slightly, something that made Satsuki frown at.

"Ryou..." Satsuki made it to him, and brought his head into her lap, smiling down at her. "You better not be injured again you moron."

Ryouta smiled up at her, flashing a cheeky grin at the girl.

"I'm all good, just give me about an hour, kay?"

"Sure, idiot." Satsuki leaned down, and within a flash, she pecked Ryou on the cheek, the boys face flushing as Sakura, Ino, and to an extent, Tenten, had their eyes wide with intense jealousy and rage. "There, a reward for coming to a standstill. Gotta admit, that bushy brow guy isn't too bad."

Satsuki said it normally, but she was forcing down her blush.

Ryou didn't have such a luxury, not worrying if anyone saw his blushing face and just looked at the girl with a happy smile.

"Satsuki-chan, you kissed my cheek."

"That's right...it's because I wanted too, rather than anything else. You should be happy that I did such things Ryou."

Ryou, not wanting to argue, gave a little nod as he snuggled into her lap, unknowingly angering the other females present.

"What did you do that for you idiot!? Did you really have to kiss him like that!?"

Ino roared and gave cold, steel like eyes.

Satsuki merely waved a hand at the Yamanaka heiress, and looked towards the boy in her lap.

"Because, I've told you already and yes, I did. Next time it will be something else. Though that's nothing to do with you. Ryou isn't yours to have. Isn't that right, Ryou?"

Ryouta gained confused eyes as he peered into the eyes of the female Uchiha.

"Eh? Why would Ino-san want me? We're friends, aren't we?"

"...If only it was that simple..." Satsuki muttered, then got close and stroked his hair. "Don't worry about it. Ino Yamanaka is merely a funny distraction at best. Eventually, it will go away."

"Don't speak about me like I'm not here!"

Ino yelled at the black haired girl who turned her piercing eyes towards her, and moved closer, Ryou's head moving from the girls lap, only for Sakura to sneakily place his head on her lap, blushing when Ryou looked up at her with a flushing face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were still here to be honest."

Satsuki flatly replied to the girl who frowned deeply.

"You're pushing your luck with me Satsuki!"

Satsuki smirked and turned her back on Ino, who became more angry at the fact that she was being ignored by Satsuki with the others giggling at the display.

Unbeknownst to the others, a single persons presence was watching the events of the fight, and smirked evilly before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, satisfied with a certain persons progress.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So originally, I was going to include the training in this chapter, but I didn't want to rush it, and give the girls more development and personal time with Ryou, so it's going to be next chapter and some timeskip's as well, not huge ones, but some nonetheless, and I promise that a certain Hyuga girl is going to make her debut next chapter.**

 **Anyway, back to this chapter! So, a little insight to what Fugaku is feeling, seeing that he isn't a complete monster, but still pretty bitter. And yay! Ryou's mother's name has been revealed! It's been 11 chapters, but she's finally been named...and I can confirm that Keiichi is the name of Ryou's and Shisui's father! So they've gotten names now! And its shown that Itsuki was somewhat of a prodigy herself back in the day! And a different side to Keiichi as well, showing that he was once a kind man.**

 **Then Lee and Ryou fought a good battle, and came to a draw. Like Ryou admitted in the chapter, if he didn't have the Sharingan, he would've lost to Lee, purely because he wouldn't be able to keep up with the speed of Lee's.**

 **Hmmm, not much to add so, until next chapter!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem). (WIP).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it! I'm going to try my best to make it so their rivalry (if you can call it that from Ryou's side) will be well done. Yeah, he's kinda like Obito huh. Cool suggestions, and I am considering them don't worry~**

 **War sage; Thanks! Erm, not that long now. Hmmm, can't say right now.**

 **Cloud4012; Yeah, he did at one point, and yup! She's been given some screen time, more to come in the future.**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, that she was, that she was~ Yeah, there's going to be flashbacks towards those times in the future. Thanks, I'm glad that you liked, and could be~**

 **Naroku; Yup, she'll appear in this chapter! Hmmm, possibly, but then again, I never said her last name so she could be, just that Fugaku might've not known about her, the same with Keiichi. Can't say that yet, but Ryou will inherit a unique skillset from her.**

 **Linkonpart100; Hehe, soon I will~ Eeh, yeah I suppose so. The level of importance, I haven't decided, but he's going to be around to be a challenge, and friend to Ryou as well as Naruto and the others.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thank you, glad that you liked. Yup, we learn a little about them, more to come in the future. You can say that they were quite similar in the past. Aah, yeah Itsuki was quite the genius and quite gentle, but could kick ass when she needs to. Hehe, I put quite abit of work into that, so I'm glad that it was epic as you said. Yeah, I suppose that they have. With Satsuki around, the other girls are going to have to pull out all of the stops. Hmmm, can't say yet. Yeah! Hanabi will finally be introduced!**

 **Guest 1; Konan huh, possibly.**

 **Hakuno; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it. Erm, can't say just yet, and yup, Hanabi is going to be making an appearance alright!**

 **Ashzaroth; He's childish...because he's a child. How else would you expect a child to act? He's going to grow up in the future.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, we finally know the names of his parents. And I suppose you could say that he was kinda like Obito as a kid. Exactly, you can't judge a book by its cover. She might be sweet and gentle, but when she's pushed too it, she can become quite the force to be reckoned with. Yeah, it was a good fight alright, spent quite some time on that fight. Yeah, he isn't one to not admit when he is weak in certain areas, and admits when someone is stronger than him, though wont give up. Yeah, Satsuki will know that in the future as well. Exactly, if you can call that making friends, but they're friends, and rivals as well.**

 **Jugar38; Well, it isn't reasons, it's more like explaining why but he still isn't a model citizen or anything like that. Yeah, the site did have some problems so don't worry about it. Yeah, Hanabi comes into it this chapter, and Haku will come soon when canon starts. And as always, thank you very much.**

 **Guest 2; Thanks, and I will try my best! Well, he doesn't have duck butt hair, that was a one time thing that Satsuki wanted. In the future, he's going to be pretty powerful, but not OP from the get go, he'll progress at a steady rate. He'll be using a mixture of weapons and hand to hand, it's just right now he isn't the best hand to hand user. While pretty good, there's others better than he is. Hmmm, yeah. That could be something I could do, though I wouldn't know how to explain how Naruto got that, though I guess I could say that he got it from the third or something like that.**

 **Lightwave; She'll mellow out, when she learns of Ryou's feelings for her and vise versa for him. I think I explained that at the beginning of the story and said that they are apart of the same clan, but it's like they are so far related that they are hardly related at all. They aren't like cousins or anything close to it.**

 **Guest 3; Hmmm, I hadn't ever thought of anything like that. It's intriguing to say the least. Yeah, eventually Ryou and Satsuki will live together and practically sleep together (in a none perverted way, at least while they're kids) everynight. And others will move in as well as the story progresses.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, they've finally been revealed. I suppose that it is hard to believe, but the same could be said about other characters in the series as well. Hmmm, his mother is quite the person, huh. And you're right, he did inherit her spirit and her way as well, not using power to needlessly hurt someone, only to protect. Definitely, he isn't arrogant, and will admit when someone is stronger than he is and will praise that person for said strength like he did Lee. Eeh, I haven't decided that yet, but most likely would be a team up against Satsuki. Aah yeah, that's a pretty great idea for the brothers there. Yeah, that could be away that Kokoa could begin to like him or something. Heh, I can see Koneko doing something like that.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Training, and a Hyuga**

"Alright! I'm already for training now! Time to get stronger than ever before! Is everyone else as excited as I am to continue the training!?"

Ryou pumped up his arms, after an hour of rest from the fight with Lee, ready to get started on his day of training, something the others around found to be quite amazing if they were really honest with themselves.

During that hour, Ino and Satsuki had an argument, while Sakura and Ryou talked together happily. As for Lee, he couldn't move much, due to putting too much strain on his muscles, and Tenten stayed with her friend, even if she found it excessive that he would do something that crazy.

But now, Ino and Satsuki have stopped with the fighting, and both have turned their attention to Ryou, smiling at him with kindness, and happiness as well, though Ino and Sakura were still unsure if they wanted to do the training, considering how the fight with Lee and Ryou played out, noting how they wouldn't be able to do something like that.

"Hmm, you recovered so quickly Ryou." Satsuki stated as she gazed at the boy with a kind smile, then frowned when she noticed that Tenten had stayed behind. " _If I didn't know any better, then I would swear that she's trying to get with my Ryou, well that isn't going to happen._ " Satsuki nodded to herself, thankful that she knew what was 'going on' as she looked at Sakura and Ino, smirking to herself devilishly. " _At least I don't have to worry about these two, they aren't going to be much of a problem. Especially with the fact that they wont be able to keep up with the training. Right now, it seems that this Tenten might be cut above the other two, and might cause me problems. Well, I'm going to make sure that Ryou stays with me, not these three girls. They'll only cause him problems in the end._ "

Satsuki concluded her thoughts, folding her arms as she looked between the three of the girls that 'wanted' Ryou. Though she wasn't sure about Tenten, Satsuki wasn't willing to take the chance, so she kept her gaze on the girl.

Tenten caught sight of Satsuki looking at her, and gave a slight smirk, trying to egg on Satsuki. She didn't know why, but Tenten found that teasing Satsuki about her crush on Ryou was something that she really liked, and wanted to continue doing it.

Satsuki caught the smirk Tenten was giving, scowling at the girl.

"Is there something wrong with you? Is there a reason why you're staring this way Tenten?"

Satsuki questioned...no, more like demanded from the bun haired girl who giggled and shook her head.

"Nothing whatsoever, Satsuki-san. I'm just admiring your hair, it's really nice and long, and shiny as well. Do you use some kind of special shampoo on those locks of yours?"

Tenten lied, shaking her upper body slightly, getting rid of the twinge in her shoulders that she had.

Satsuki didn't believe her for an instant, and her eye twitched when Tenten did the peace sign towards her.

"I see, so you're admiring my hair, huh? It hasn't gotten anything to do with anyone...anything else that might be concerned when it comes to the people here?"

Tenten furrowed her brows, trying her best to make sure that Satsuki gets a little wound up, since she wanted to see what lengths the girl would go to make sure that Ryou wasn't taken from her.

"Hmmm, could be. Ya know, I've always found strong boys to be quite cute."

She gestured towards Ryou who was busy in conversation with Ino and Sakura to even notice what the girl was saying.

Satsuki narrowed her eyes, and crossed her brows with annoyance evident on her face.

"Maybe so, that's why Lee is there for you. You can have Lee all to yourself. No one else will go for him, Tenten. While with Ryou, you'll have competition, and with Lee, you wont have to worry about anything like competition at all. You can have Lee all to yourself, and not worry about anything else other than his weird habits of...training I suppose."

Satsuki deterred Tenten away from Ryou, or at least she tried. But that's not how it worked out for the girl in the end, as Tenten sharpened her eyes in a sweet way towards Ryou, trying to get a raise out of the raven haired girl.

"Hmmm, possibly. But Lee and I aren't in that kind of place. Besides, I've known Lee for too long to consider anything romantic to happen between the two of us, and then there's the fact that Lee is...Lee, and he isn't my type. Nah, what I like in boys is cute, innocent, black hair that's long, and matching adorable doe eyes that makes them seem like a lost puppy. There's also the fact that he's useful with Ninja tools. Yeah, that really makes me feel good about Ryouta-kun..." Tenten released a fake gasp, covering her mouth, angering Satsuki even more. "Did I say Ryouta-kun? I meant boys in general~"

Satsuki didn't like what Tenten was saying, so she moved forward, and got in the girls face.

"So, you think you can suddenly come here and take Ryou all to yourself? Is that it girl?"

Tenten's ears perked, and her eyes rolled.

"Hmm? I didn't know that he belonged to anyone else. Are you saying that there is such a claim on Ryouta-kun that I'm unaware of?"

Satsuki nodded, and glanced at Ryou.

"He's mine, you can't have him. Even if you try, I wont allow you to step an inch near him more than is necessary."

Tenten giggled a little, and backed off slightly, faking fear.

"Damn girl, you're really cruel, and quite the possessive little viper, aren't you?"

Satsuki shot a glare at the girl, who held a hand to her face, and lightly tittered.

"Not at all, you...ugh, just leave Ryou alone. You can't have him. You're only doing this to get under my skin, and you might think that it is going to work against me, but it isn't going to work against me at all."

Though she said that as strongly as she could, Satsuki couldn't deny the fact that Tenten was annoying her, trying to take Ryou away from her. She didn't like this jealous side of her, she would rather not be like it at all, but when it is the fact that the girls seem to want the one person who understands her more than anyone else, she can't help but feel possessive over him, wanting to spend the most time with him.

Tenten saw through her tough facade, and gave her a little more of a push, wanting Satsuki to open up to Ryou even more.

"I see, so I'm not getting under your skin huh. By the way, is it alright if I ask Ryouta-kun out on a date?"

Tenten joked, only to irk Satsuki even more, though Tenten was trying to help her.

Despite not knowing her long, Tenten knew that Satsuki would have issues with opening up to Ryou, seeing how she always kept up a wall around her, never allowing Ryou to get close to her, and vise versa.

Satsuki frowned at the girl, and looked at Ryouta, then allowed her head to fall downwards.

"You're not getting him Tenten, I wont allow it."

"Oh?" Tenten raised a curious brow. "Are you saying that he belongs to you now then?"

Satsuki lifted her head, and gave strong eyes.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying. He's mine, now hands off the Uchiha, and you can leave."

Satsuki, not being able to take Tenten anymore, moved towards Ryou, and linked hands with him as she kissed him on the cheek, making sure that Tenten (and by extension, Ino and Sakura) saw that in fact, he belongs to her, when it pertains things such as these.

"Is there something wrong Satsuki-chan? You've suddenly become affectionate?"

Ryou questioned the girl who gently shook her head.

"Nothing. I just felt like holding your hand and kissing your cheek, that's all. It isn't a problem, is it? You don't mind if I do something like that, do you?"

Satsuki begged for an answer with her eyes, not allowing it to show on her face that she wanted to make the others jealous of her, and hopefully would make them back off away from 'her man'.

"Nah, I mean we do it all the time now anyway. If I was bothered about it, I would've said something before now, wouldn't I?" Satsuki couldn't refute what he said, and carefully wrapped her arm around his own arm, still having her hand connected with his. "Satsuki-chan? Something wrong? Has something happened? Someone said something to you?"

"Hmmm? What could you possibly mean?"

Satsuki questioned, trying to avoid the subject completely, something that Ryou surprisingly caught, and decided to drop the topic, wanting to make sure that Satsuki is as comfortable as possible.

"N-No, nothing at all Satsuki-chan. I was just...eeh, never mind. It doesn't matter at all."

Satsuki nodded, thankful that he can take a hint sometimes.

" _Yeah, it's nothing at all._ " Satsuki mused in her mind, and carefully looked towards the girls. " _I'll be damned if I lose my Ryou to these people. Especially the likes of Tenten, she wont come between me and my Ryou, she can go and love that Uzumaki with Hinata. Or Lee , yeah go and love Lee._ "

After acknowledging Satsuki and her feelings (somewhat at least), Ryou turned to the others.

"Anyway, we should get to training. It's been awhile since we came out, and I'm sure Sakura-san and Ino-san are bored with waiting for me to start with the training huh."

Sakura and Ino responded by smiling weakly, trying their best to show that they were really ready, but inside they were sweating nervously at the idea of what training they would be doing together.

Seeing that, Ryou bent his head apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long. Don't worry, we're going to be starting now. It's going to be interesting, I know that we'll all benefit from it though! It will be a bonding experience as well!"

Ryou expressed his cheerfulness and raised up his spirits as well as his unoccupied arm for the others to see clearly, showcasing how he really likes being happy and sweet towards the others.

"Yes! That's the spirit Ryou!" Lee announced as he shot up and pointed at Ryou. "Certainly, I wouldn't of expected anything different from my eternal rival! That's why, I have to go and train myself more and get stronger to beat my rival! Don't you worry, we're going to be the best eternal rivals in the world!"

"Eeh, what do you mean by eternal..."

Like that, before Ryou could finish, Lee ran away while shouting "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU THE NEXT TIME WE MEET IN A FIGHT ETERNAL RIVAL!" to the confusion of the others bar Tenten who sweatdropped and turned her face downwards with an open handed palm, tempting to hit her face with it, but decided to sigh instead.

The others looked on at the disappearing Lee, some glad that he was gone, Ryou confused on how to feel about being someone's eternal rival, but still smiled slightly at the departed Lee, happy that he gained a new friend.

"Hmmm, Lee-san seems to have disappeared as fast as he came, huh. I didn't expect to ever meet someone like that, he was...quite the unique person to fight...and interact with. I can't deny that he has...given me a unique experience from just the smallest of interactions."

Ryou smiled happily, as he stretched his legs outwards, them cracking at the fact that his joints were slightly stiff.

"Ah...you're right about that Ryou-kun. Though, it was nice that he...eeh, hehe, never mind~"

Sakura sweatdropped, but was glad that Lee left, before he tried to flirt with her anymore than he had been doing. She didn't like the fact that Lee had flirted with her...but what irked her the most was the fact that Lee had actually asked her if she was a girl, something that should've been pretty obvious for anyone to see...but Lee didn't see that, and that put Sakura right off.

"Yeah, but that's Lee for you. You never know when he is coming and going. He's like a...hmmmm, it's hard to describe Lee without sounding mean. Let's just say that he's a unique kind of person and a nice friend, most of the time anyway." Tenten interjected, slowly moving to the left of Ryou, something Satsuki frowned at. "Anyway, what are you all doing here anyway? Did you say something about training?"

Satsuki face palmed, knowing that Tenten would want to get involved with that as well and didn't like the fact that Tenten seemed to be getting to like Ryouta better and better.

But Ryou didn't see anything wrong with the question, and answered Tenten with a complacent smile.

"Yeah! We're training together today! Sakura-san and Ino-san wanted to train together with me so I thought that it would be a good way to get to know one another and to build strong friendships! My Shi-nii always tells me that when you have strong friendships, you can't ever be defeated!"

Tenten looked at Sakura and Ino, who both smiled the best that they could without breaking into crying messes at the thought of the training, Tenten then nodded to herself, seeing the situation clearly.

"Hmmm, I see. Yes, that's a good idea, Ryouta-kun." Tenten giggled sweetly, something the other girls didn't like in the slightest, as she looked directly at Ryouta himself. "By the way, I need to ask, when in the heck did you learn how to use Ninja tools like that? It was really amazing. Besides myself, I've never seen anyone to ever use tools like that."

Ryou scratched the back of his head, and smiled brightly.

"My Nii-chan taught me how to use weapons, that's all. He's good at using different Ninja tools. He taught me what I needed to know about them, and then taught me how to use chakra through my weapons, to make them more sturdy and all that. Though, I have to admit my aim isn't the best that it could be, and my chakra does deplete quite abit when I throw my weapons with chakra and all."

Tenten put a finger to her lips, and lightly smiled towards the young Uchiha.

"Oh, that's pretty cool. So, your Onii-sama knows how to use Ninja tools and the likes?"

Ryou nodded and stretched his free arm upwards.

"That's right, he is really good with Ninja tools. He's also the one who taught me many things. To be honest, he's really good at most things, and I'm not just boasting because he's my Onii-sama, I just genuinely believe that he is one of the strongest Ninja in this village."

Ryou admitted with a small blush on his cheeks, thinking about his amazing brother. While he wasn't naive, and knew that Shisui wasn't perfect, but he did also know that he was skilled, and knew that he could handle himself if something was going to come for him.

"Aah, I see. So you have such a cool Onii-sama huh. Wonder what that is like?" Tenten chuckled, and looked towards the training field. "So, are you going to be training or what?"

As if reminding him, Ryou shot up and grinned cheekily.

"Aah yes, we should get onto the training! Are you joining Tenten-san? You can do if you like? It would be fun to get to know someone else within the village! It was too bad Lee-san had to run off, I would've liked to see his training method's, but he ran so...I guess that it doesn't matter. Maybe next time perhaps? Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, why don't you join us Tenten-san? It could be interesting to get to know a girl from the class above ours."

Ryou offered the girl with the buns for hair.

" _Damn it Ryou, why did you invite her anyway? Are you trying to make her fall for you or something?_ "

" _Ryou-kun...to invite this girl to train with us...she's older, and she isn't that bad to look at either. What if she tries to use her charms on you?_ "

" _Mouuu, to think that this Tenten-san would be coming here and taking Ryou-kun all to herself. I can't have her do something like that._ "

Satsuki, Ino and Sakura all had opened mouths, believing that Ryou must be mental to invite another girl along, not wanting her to take Ryou's attention, something the three of them knew could potentially happen.

Tenten pondered it for a moment, seeing the scowling face of Satsuki, Ino and Sakura, then gently shook her head.

"Nah, I've gotten something's to do. But, another day perhaps, it would be fun. Right now though, I have something's to do, like I said. Sorry, see you another day." Tenten waved them off and walked past Satsuki where she stopped, and whispered into Satsuki's ear. "Better keep your eye on this one Satsuki, or another girl make him theirs, especially the likes of Ino and Sakura~"

Satsuki snapped her head towards her, and whispered just enough so that she could hear her.

"So, are you on this hypothetical list?"

Tenten shrugged her shoulders, and looked ahead of her, towards the village.

"Who knows, I could be. Then again, I could be messing with you. Either way, gotta go! Have fun everyone! Don't do anything that I wouldn't do! That means you Satsuki!"

After saying that loudly, Tenten took off with a seething Satsuki raging behind her, but didn't allow it to show to the others, not wanting to make it obvious that she was angry at the fact that Tenten semi confirmed that she liked Ryou.

"Huh? What's that about Satsuki-chan? What wouldn't you do?"

Ryou dumbly asked the raven haired girl who promptly flushed with embarrassment and gently shook her head.

"Nothing, don't worry about the idiot girl. She's just a common moron. Don't you worry about it at all. She's gone now."

Ryou smiled at Satsuki, knowing that she didn't mean the moron comment, and chuckled deeply.

"Hmmm, with Tenten-san gone, I think that we should get to training before anything else happens." Ryou walked towards the front, Satsuki following due to the connection of their hands. "Are you ready Ino-san? Sakura-san?"

The girls smiled weakly towards Ryou, giving their consent with a nod.

"Y-Yeah, lets go Ryou-kun."

"That's right Sakura, we should...get to it."

Sakura and Ino gave their consent, so Ryou nodded.

"Great, then lets start off with a good jog!"

With that, the four of them started to jog at a fairly steady pace.

* * *

Satsuki and Ryou in front of them, Ino and Sakura ran beside each other. While they all were doing it at a good pace, because Ryou and Satsuki have done this countless times before, they were ahead of the girls, though they weren't that far behind them.

"So Satsuki-chan, did you like the fight that I did with Lee-san?"

Satsuki nodded, and lightly picked up the pace.

"It was a good fight, I can't deny that. Though, I have to wonder how Lee got that good at Taijutsu. It seemed to me that he was...I don't know. Perhaps he receives secret training or something. That just seemed to be a little above what most Academy Students our age should be capable of doing."

Ryou cocked a brow up, thinking about what Satsuki had said about Lee having a secret Sensei, seeing how that was quite plausible.

"Gotta admit, I was thinking the same. Perhaps he does have a secret Sensei or something?"

Ryou had to wonder about it, but he couldn't come to the conclusion at all. He couldn't see Lee being able to do it himself...though it was intriguing to Ryou if Lee did do that on his own, would he be able to do if he had a Sensei.

"Maybe, though he didn't say anything...then again, he really didn't say much at all besides accuse you of being a girl, then try and attack you, but you fought quite well. I was expecting you to win though, can't say that I was slightly disappointed about that fact. But, you can't win them all, right?"

Ryou nodded, agreeing with what she had said but secretly frowned at the fact that he could've lost to Lee, seeing that Lee had better Taijutsu than he did, despite Ryou being somewhat decent at it, and hating the fact that he had to rely on the Sharingan to get him by, something he hoped he didn't have to do in the future.

"Yeah, I was slightly disappointed that I drew, but he was pretty good. He was too damn fast, I have to wonder how he got that speed. Though, his strength was good as well. I can't fault Lee-san, I really can't. He's a good match for me, and I hope that I get to fight him again when we get older. Right now, it would pretty much end the same, so I think we should get stronger before fighting again."

Ryou noted, remembering how strong Lee was, and his speed was something good as well. However, he had to admit to himself that his father was a lot faster than Lee was, and he didn't like to give any praises to his father at all. Keiichi was fast, and if he had been in top performance, he would've been able to kill Ryouta, even with his Sharingan, so he had to give that victory to Keiichi this once.

"Yeah, he was strong as well as fast. Though I couldn't help but notice that he didn't use Ninjutsu. That was surprising. It isn't like he couldn't of used it, at least used it to use the Substitution Jutsu or something. Speaking of, why didn't you use it when he hit you? That's something that I didn't understand and still don't understand if I am honest with you Ryou."

Ryou scratched the back of his head softly, and looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"Ehehe, I forgot to be honest."

Satsuki lightly tapped him on the top of the head, which he recoiled from with an "Ow!" escaping his lips.

"You're such an idiot sometimes. That kick he did to you, you could've avoided with the Substitution. And other attacks as well. I don't get why I really did start liking you in the first place?"

Satsuki then realized what she had said, and looked away with pink dusting her cheeks.

Thankfully for her, he didn't notice what she said at the end, and continued the conversation, ignorant of the fact that Satsuki just said that she likes him, though that could be up to interpretation as to what 'like' that was.

"Well, I am not perfect Satsuki-chan, okay? I forget things sometimes. And during the heat of combat as well, I do not have time to sit down and think about a plan. Why did you think I kept putting distances between me and Lee-san? It's because I knew I wouldn't be able to deal with his power up close, so I devised plans to make sure that I gain the upper hand in the situation."

"True enough. Though Ryou, can I ask you something...rather personal?"

Satsuki questioned with a tinge of pink on her face.

That caused Ryou to cock his head to the side in a confused state.

"Huh? What do you want to say Satsuki-chan?"

Satsuki put her hands downwards, and then grabbed his wrist, and pushed it towards her face as she continued running with him. Ryou tried his best to not blush at the contact of her face, though not understanding why her hot face was something that he liked.

"Other girls...you don't like other girls right?"

She put it the best way she thought would allow her to ask the question without sounding as if she was possessive, which she believed to be sincere affections, and not something like Hinata had with Naruto.

"Eh? Like them as what? Friends perhaps?"

Ryou didn't really understand what Satsuki was talking about, and guessed the best that he could.

Satsuki shook her head, and allowed his hand to slip from her face as a wondering face appeared.

"No...I mean, if a girl asked you out...as in dating, you wouldn't want to go with them, right?"

Ryou continued to stare at Satsuki with a perplexed look, unsure of why Satsuki was bringing all of this up right now, much less bringing up the conversation of girls at all, something that he was unsure about in the beginning anyway. Girls were just confusing to Ryou, and he has seen girls before like Izumi flirting with Itachi, and him for some reason he didn't know, and found it odd that Itachi didn't really respond to her advances.

"Eeh, not really. As long as everyone was included, it would be fun. I don't really think about dates and other things like that. Why are you asking? Do you want to ask me on a date or something Satsuki-chan~?"

He playfully laughed at the girl, unaware that Satsuki was in fact contemplating such a thing. But when he said that, she decided to not think about it anymore, preferring to allow Ryou to think that she wasn't interested in something like that to begin with.

"Of course I wasn't. Don't be so stupid Ryou. I wouldn't want to date you. You're too stupid for such a thing."

She joked with him, but secretly felt bad about saying something like that, but knew that Ryou wouldn't take it to heart, allowing it to roll off him like sweat would.

"I see, then you aren't asking me out. I see, I understand Satsuki-chan~"

While they were talking, Sakura and Ino were behind them, having their own conversation.

"Say Sakura, I don't think this is that bad. What do you think?"

Ino spoke truthfully, feeling quite fine, not tired or anything close to it.

Sakura gave a inclination, agreeing with the girl.

"Yes, that's something that surprised me. I thought that it would be hard, but it's not that bad. Plus, we get to see Ryou-kun running, which isn't that bad at all."

Sakura developed a lewd face, staring at Ryou's back, liking the look of his movements more and more.

Ino developed the same kind of facing, agreeing with the pinkette.

"Yeah, running with a cute boy isn't bad after all. And seeing certain...aspects of him moving is quite good~" Ino giggled, looking towards Ryou's hip area, however not letting Sakura know that she was. "A-Anyway, this isn't so bad, is it? Yeah, as long as it stays like this, I can see us getting through this quite easily."

Ino liked the idea of the running being the most they had to do. But in the back of her head, she knew that there was something that she knew was going to happen. She had a feeling that the training was the first step into something bigger.

"Hehe, you got that right Ino-chan. As long as it is running, we're going to be okay!"

Sakura was optimistic about the training, praying that her words were actually going to be the case that she wouldn't have to do anything that is too hardcore, something that she knew she wouldn't be able to do.

"Yeah! Training isn't so bad!"

At that time, Ryou looked behind him, seeing that Sakura and Ino are smiling and having a good time, something that brought a refreshing smile to his face.

"How are you girls doing back there? You okay? Do you need a hand or anything?"

Ryou asked with a cute smile, causing both Ino and Sakura to blush a little.

"Wow, this is quite easy Ryou-kun. We're good here!"

Sakura stated with a happy smile.

"Yeah, this isn't so bad. It's kinda like an easy jog!"

Ino agreed, shaking her hair so the bang went out of her eyes.

Ryou smiled slightly, happy that they were able to do it. Though the hard part hadn't come just yet.

"That's good! So, what do you think about picking it up a little?"

As soon as he said that, the girls faces dropped, wondering how 'picking it up' would be like.

"Ah...erm, whatever you say Ryou-kun! Lets do it!"

Ino enthusiastically bellowed out, trying to make herself feel as enthusiastic as she sounded.

Sakura looked at Ino and winced when she saw Ino's dark glare.

From that, Sakura knew that Ino was only trying to make herself feel good, and be happy about the picking it up, but something within her also knew that Ino was right, she was right about the fact that it could all go wrong for them if they really did pick up some kind of mental training.

"That's fantastic girls! You're really going strong! Okay, try and keep up with me and Satsuki-chan as we go even faster!"

""G-Great!""

They beamed, concealing their fear of the unknown and wanted to run away from the news that they would be picking up their training, but they stayed their ground and didn't allow fear to consume them.

"Brilliant! Then please follow us!"

Ryou sped up with Satsuki, holding one another's hands as if they were just going on a walk together, not training like mad.

"T-This is Sakura, this is the make or break."

Ino wore a serious face, with matching eyes.

Sakura matched the girls serious face, knowing how this is going to effect their entire life's...at least, that's how they saw it anyway.

"R-Right Ino-chan, we've got to do this, we can't lose to Satsuki-san."

Ino nodded at Sakura as Inner Sakura made her presence known to only herself, Sakura, and Ryou.

" _Shannaro! We've gotta make sure that little pig squeals and demonic crow flaps her wings away from our Ryou-kun! Shannaro! We've got to make it a reality! Get little pig and demonic crow away from Ryou-kun!_ "

Sakura nodded at Inner Sakura, unable to fight against her influence due to the seriousness of the situation.

" _Why would that other Sakura-san want this 'little pig' to start squealing and 'demonic crow' to stay away from me? Eeh, I suppose that it doesn't matter~_ "

Ryou chuckled within his mind as Ino and Sakura had made up their minds, and picked up the pace, to attempt to match the other two's on the field. As they ran across the field for the boy and girl in front of them, both girls couldn't ignore the fact that they are running faster than they've ever run before

"Ryou-kun!"

"We're here!".

Catching up, running just behind them, Ryouta smiled towards the two girls.

"That's good! We're going to go a little faster than before, is that alright with you two?"

"S-Sure!"

"Great!"

Sakura and Ino replied, as Satsuki smirked to herself, liking the idea of these girls running.

" _They don't know what they're in stall for, after Ryou has done his training._ "

Her smirk grew even more as she felt his hand wrap around hers even tighter than before, something that she really liked, for a various of reasons, one being the fact that he unintentionally made Ino and Sakura jealous.

"Then here we goooooooooooooooooooo!"

Like that, the two girls followed after Satsuki and Ryou, going as fast as they had ever been before...no, this was faster than they ever thought they would be running, but they didn't allow their fears of exhaustion to stop them, allowing it to spur them on.

For around twenty minutes the girls ran together with Satsuki and Ryou, casually keeping their distance.

All of that time, Satsuki kept smirking, knowing that the girls are getting tired and wont want to come anymore. But, she couldn't help but be slightly shocked that they hadn't given up, even after ten minutes of running, never mind the twenty minutes of them doing.

The girls didn't quit though, with sweat rolling down their faces.

Ryou was worried for them, seeing that they are getting tired, and wondered if they should stop. He didn't want them to hurt themselves, and be unable to move afterwards because of him. He knew that they weren't that used to it, and even if they say they are, it is still painfully obvious that they weren't.

The girls were going great though, despite the expectations of everyone around them...

"T-This is torture!"

"Help me please!"

...Until around thirty minutes landed upon the pair.

Ryou and Satsuki continued running normally, having some conversations, while Sakura and Ino looked like they were about to keel over in exhaustion. Everything on their bodies ached, even their insides hurt from the exhausting exercise.

"Ooh God, my eyes are stinging like mad!"

Ino wheezed out, sweat rolling off her chin like rain.

"M-My lungs are burning Ino-chan!"

Sakura whined, holding her chest as if she was afraid that it was going to explode.

"N-No more! I'm exhausted!"

Ino cried as her legs felt like rocks weighing her down.

Ryou bent his neck towards the girls and gave a thumbs up.

"You girls okay?"

They looked towards him, sweat dripping down their chins and faces as they smiled weakly, very weakly at that.

"Y-Yes...f-fine..."

Ino wheezed out, trying to regain her breath.

Sakura could only nod, being unable to speak at all, her throat parched and in need of a drink desperately.

Ryou furrowed his brows, smiling sadly at the girls.

"I'm sorry, it is too much? Would you want to stop? I am getting a little tired myself."

Ryou offered them kindly and lied at the same time, only thinking of their well being.

Sakura and Ino were ready to say "HELL YEAH!" but they couldn't.

They couldn't give up just this easily. They were determined to do it, they were determined to be near Ryou, and become someone that he would notice. Right now, Ryou noticed the strong, and they would be damned if they were going to lose this chance at losing Ryou.

"N-No, we wont stop!"

Sakura announced, and breathed hard.

Ino stood up, and panted as she looked at Ryou with determination in her eyes.

"We can still go on, Ryou-kun."

Hearing that, Ryou nodded happily, loving their strength and courage and bravery of continuing this training. He knew that it was hard, and he didn't mind stopping, but he didn't want the girls to feel bad about it, so tried pitching it as his idea, though the girls saw through it, and still wanted to continue. Something like that, really caught Ryou's attention, seeing a new side of the girls.

"Okay, then I guess we should start with the proper training now."

"P-Proper training, huh..."

Ino cried out, trying to control her sadness.

Sakura wasn't fairing any better, but she was better at hiding it than Ino.

"Yes, let us start with the proper training!"

With that, the 'proper training' began.

The proper training consisted of Taijutsu fights (something the girls sucked at by their own admission), running while avoiding obstacles, and knives that Ryou set up (Ino nearly getting stabbed in the face, if it wasn't for a timed save by Ryou) and then weight lifting, something neither girl could do. There were many things that they did together today, and all of them weren't things that Ino and Sakura had ever done before, and weren't keen on doing again anytime soon.

Everything hurt on their body. It was like they had taken a beating and couldn't recover. Their limbs and eyes stung with the pain of a thousand needles. All in all, they couldn't move much as the day neared it's natural end.

There were many times that they wanted to give up, but they didn't. They didn't stop whatsoever. They refused to lose to Satsuki, and as for Satsuki herself, she was pleasantly surprised that they didn't give in. She thought that they would give in but they didn't.

However, they did get to have a reprieve when Ryou was teaching Satsuki how to use the Fireball Jutsu, something she couldn't do yet. Though with today, she came pretty close to using it, being able to use it to a degree that caused a small stream of flames.

Lasting to the end of the day, Ino and Sakura collapsed onto the ground, pouring with sweat, tears that made a pool around them and all they missed was the blood to make this one of the worst days of their lives.

While they loved spending time with Ryou, there was also the fact that they nearly died from the training.

Seeing the girls in such a state, Ryou felt quite bad about it, and walked over to them, smiling the best as he could considering the situation they were in right now.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san. I'm so sorry, you've ended up like this because of me. I should've realized sooner that it would've been too tough for you...heck, it is challenging for me, so people that haven't done it before would have even more trouble with it all."

Ino lifted her head up, and smiled weakly, very weakly at that.

"N-No, don't c-concern yourself with it...R-Ryou-kun...y-you...erm...w-we should've c-come up with...aah...eeh...we should've said something...but...I'm sorry, I wanted to impress you...and we ended up like this...you probably think we're useless...huh..."

Ino felt depressed, she was depressed at the fact that everything that she had planned didn't go her way. That was something that Ino didn't like, but she felt the most bad that she believes Ryou wasted his time with helping them train, when he was always pulling back and running or whatever with them.

Sakura felt equally as guilty, and while she didn't say anything, she felt bad because of the same reasons as Ino. She only wanted to prove that she could become a stronger Ninja, and while her motives also dabbled into the fact that she wanted to get closer to Ryou, she also wanted to show that she could've been useful as well.

Ryou, seeing their despaired filled faces, gently shook his head, and sat down between them.

"No, please don't apologize to me. I expected too much, I shouldn't of expected it all from your first time."

"But..."

Ino tried to refute what he said, but Ryou kept on his usual happy face.

"In time, you'll be able to keep up with us all, don't worry so much about it Ino-san, and Sakura-san. You both were very good on your first time and I'm really proud of your efforts as well as your strength of heart. And if you want to continue, I do promise that it will get easier as time goes on. You'll definitely grow in strength in the future, I can say that for certain."

Sakura and Ino promptly blushed as a figure appeared between everyone of them.

The figure turned out to be Shisui, who looked towards all of them with a beaming smile.

"Ryou, seems you've been hard at work. Been making these poor lovely girls train dead hard have you?"

Ryou scratched the back of his head sheepishly, and nodded.

"Yes...I didn't mean to do something like that, but that's how it turned out to be."

Shisui nodded, understanding how Ryou can get into training, and merely bent his neck.

"I think that it's time to get these girls home, and then have a good meal. You're cooking Ryou!"

Shisui announced as Ryou sweatdropped, but put on a happy face.

"Okay Nii-chan!"

* * *

 **Later...**

As Satsuki, Shisui and Ryouta walked home together (after taking Ino and Sakura home), they reminisced about their days, and whatnot. It was idle conversation at best, but all of them enjoyed it regardless.

"Haha and I was like "You don't talk to Konoha Shinobi like that!" And then I used the Body Flicker to get behind them! Poor boys got scared out of their minds, and ran away before trying to face us while crying "Please don't kill us Shisui-sama!" then I laughed about it with my comrades! Hahaha!"

""Hehehehehe~""

The children laughed at Shisui who did the same, enjoying the others company.

As they laughed, Ryou grabbed his elder brothers hand and held it tightly.

"Nii-chan, I fought against a strong person called Rock Lee today, he was really weird and kind of scared me as well, but he was strong and dependable."

"So, you fought against someone called Rock Lee, did you?"

Ryou beamed at his elder brother.

"It was a weird experience if I am honest Nii-chan. He was...cool, yet weird at the same time. He was like a good Taijutsu user, and a strong person at heart as well. He was also fast. But the most peculiar thing to me was..."

"His eyebrows moved on their own and he declared that Ryou was a girl and to me at least, it looked like he was interested in Ryou, wanting to date him I mean...until he found out that Ryou was a boy."

Satsuki butted in, Ryou nodding in agreement and blushing in embarrassment at the fact that Satsuki just revealed the fact that Lee thought Ryou was a girl.

Shisui, hearing that, was reminded of a certain Jonin Sensei and chuckled deeply.

"Haha, I see. So, you've met someone like that huh. Moving eyebrows on their own...weird huh...but, hahahaha! He thought you were a girl!? That's priceless Ryou! Then again, it could be-"

"D-Don't even Nii-chan!" Ryou pouted and pulled on his sleeve, gaining his attention. "Y-You can honestly think something like that, can you Nii-chan!?"

"Well...there's the fact that you've got slightly average longer hair than others your age. But that's because Satsuki-san really does love the look, huh." Satsuki didn't refute what he said, glancing at the hair of Ryou's, smirking to herself. "But...the explanation of the confusion could be because you're still a child. I mean, if a boy has long hair, then they could be confused for a girl if they have fair skin, and other things like that. Don't worry, you'll look more like a boy in the future. Plus, look at Itachi's hair. He can have his in a long ponytail that goes down his back, and you can still tell he's a man, can't you?"

They nodded, mentally agreeing with what Shisui had said.

"Indeed, he does have a long ponytail, and Izumi-nee still likes Itachi-nii a lot, doesn't she?"

"Hmmm, you've got that right. But like, he has to make a move on that girl soon. As I told him, he's gonna be left in the dust if he doesn't make Izumi-san his soon. She's a beautiful girl, and she has other options as well. But she chose to love Itachi, for some reason that I still don't understand. Anyway, this Lee-san, did you have fun with him?"

Ryou nodded, liking the feeling of meeting someone strong his own age. But then confusion set on the child's face.

"Yeah, but he didn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu...it was weird. Even the Academy ones, he didn't attempt to use. I didn't really get a chance to find out why he didn't use them...but it was weird to me if I am honest."

Ryou put a finger to his lip and wondered about Rock Lee, and his aptitude to Taijutsu, but not the other basic Ninja skills. Most of all, he expected Lee to use Ninja tools like he did, but he never did use them, something that surprised Ryou a lot.

"Weird, huh. So, this boy is weird to you?"

"I don't mean in a horrible way. I think that he was interesting to be honest with you Shi-nii."

"I see, then I'm glad that you've both had a good day."

Ryou and Satsuki both smiled at Shisui, enjoying their time together with the elder male...

"I see that you've returned for the evening Satsuki."

But the fun times were soon interrupted when Fugaku came into view of them all.

Ryou stiffened when seeing the man, going behind Shisui for protection. Shisui sharpened his eyes, remembering what Itachi had told him beforehand, while Satsuki looked at her father slightly respectfully, but mostly with annoyance, knowing that her father didn't approve of her choice in friends.

Fugaku looked towards Satsuki, and stuck out his hand.

"Come Satsuki, it's time to go home."

Satsuki shook her head in refusal, and clung to Ryou's hand.

"No, Okaa-san said that I could sleep at Ryou's tonight. I'm not going home."

Fugaku looked towards Shisui and then looked at Ryou. A pang filled his heart, remembering what he remembered about their mother just this morning. Unable to stare at Ryou for too long, Fugaku looked back towards his daughter.

"You're staying at Shisui's, are you?"

Fugaku demanded from his youngest, keeping his eyes on the young girl, studying her reactions.

Satsuki herself stiffened, unable to keep back her worries that her father wouldn't allow her to go to Ryou and sleep next to him. But something within her allowed her to respond to her father, the best that she possibly could under the circumstances.

"Y...Yes Otou-sama. I wish to stay with Ryou tonight...we're going to be discussing important things...I even made a small flame today with his help...I was nearly able to use the full Great Fireball Technique. Ryou is teaching me how to use the technique with such a kindness that no one else ever displays towards me."

Fugaku looked towards Ryou again, and couldn't escape the pain that entered his heart. But then, something calming ran through his body, and he looked at Shisui who glanced at him with a cold touch in his eyes.

"I trust that you know about it by now, don't you Shisui? Knowing you, you've either figured out, or someone has told you about the situation, am I right Shisui?"

Shisui's eyes turned downwards, looking towards his little brother, before nodding one time.

"Yes, I have heard. And I can't believe that you'd really go that far. I need to ask why you would really take it that far?"

Ryou and Satsuki looked at one another, unsure of what the adults were talking about.

Fugaku decided to look towards Ryou again, before Shisui stepped in front of him in a protective manner. Fugaku frowned and walked closer to the trio.

Making it to them, Fugaku kept his eyes on the teen Shinobi, a wondering gaze in his eyes.

"You wouldn't want to discuss this in front of the children, would you?"

Shisui furrowed his brows, and looked at his younger brother. Not wanting to upset Ryou, Shisui gave a single nod of his head.

"Of course I wouldn't. I'd rather discuss it with you alone, Fugaku-san."

Fugaku gave a slightly inclination with his head, accepting what Shisui has said.

Fugaku then glanced at the young girl, and the corners of his lips rose, though it wasn't noticeable to the others.

"You tell me one reason why I should allow you to go with Ryou, and Shisui. Just one reason, and I will allow you to go."

No one noticed how Fugaku when from saying 'Ryouta' to 'Ryou' in a semi formal manner. It was as if something had changed within the man, something that the others prayed for, even not recognizing he signs of his change in attitude.

Satsuki remained stationary as she thought about why she should be allowed to go with Ryou. She thought about saying how she would become stronger, how she would gain intelligence by being with Ryouta. She even thought about saying something dumb about her leaving her clothes at Ryou's so she would have to return and get them back then just decided to stay there for the night anyway.

But no reason she thought of sounded satisfying for Fugaku, at least in Satsuki's mind. So, Satsuki opened her mouth, and spoke with an honest touch in her tone, she spoke her honest feelings on the matter.

"Otou-sama, I could give you many reasons why I should go with Ryou, and why I want to spend time with him. I could even stand here all day and explain why it would be beneficial for me to go with him. But none would be to your satisfaction, so I'm going to tell you straight that I want to go with Ryou...because I really like his company. I like how he makes me laugh, and how he always makes me feel better about anything that has gotten me down. He can even make me smile on days when I do not wish to smile. And each time I call him an idiot or a moron, he takes it and smiles at me. He never says anything negative about me, he only has positive things to say about me. So please...no, I'm not going to ask because I know what you're going to say. I'm going to Ryou's, and I will see you tomorrow."

Satsuki's words surprised the elderly Uchiha, not sure on how to respond. He never expected Satsuki to speak like that, so candidly about something simple like sleeping over at Shisui's house so she could spend time with Ryouta.

Fugaku put a finger to his lips, and thought about the words that Satsuki so honestly spoke, reminding him of how he used to speak about Itsuki, and how Satsuki has the same eyes that he had for Itsuki long ago.

While Fugaku was thinking, Satsuki kept her hands on Ryou, determined to go whether her father said it was okay or not. Shisui noted the closeness of Satsuki to Ryou, and allowed a small smile to appear on his face, pleased that they had such a close bond with one another.

Finally, Fugaku looked at Satsuki with zero emotions in his eyes, and with a flick of his hand, Fugaku pointed towards the left, the place that Shisui lived with Ryou.

"Go ahead then."

Satsuki, Shisui and Ryou all blinked in shock, not expecting Fugaku to actually consent to such a thing. The more cynical mind of Shisui wondered what Fugaku was going to do.

"O-Otou-sama, what did you say then?"

Satsuki couldn't believe her ears, so she decided to ask him straight out.

Fugaku kept a straight face, and continued to point towards the direction of Shisui's house.

"Go, before I change my mind Satsuki."

"Y-You're really allowing me to go Otou-sama?"

Again, Satsuki couldn't really believe her father's words. Though Fugaku didn't show it, he was slightly happy at the fact that she was close to Ryou.

" _At least, Satsuki can have the relationship I never had with Itsuki._ " Fugaku smiled in his mind, then sharpened his eyes onto the young girl. "Go, run along Satsuki. Go and have fun with Ryou. I have things to discuss with Shisui anyway, so go. Run along now and I will change my mind if you do not leave right away."

Satsuki smiled genuinely and pulled Ryou along.

"Come on Ryou, lets get going!"

Ryou blinked a number of times, before nodding himself, and walked along with Satsuki.

"Y-Yes, lets go Satsuki-chan."

While still wary of the man, Ryou walked along with Satsuki, having a pleasant experience in Fugaku's company for a change, rather than having a bad experience in his company. Though like Shisui, Ryou couldn't help but wonder why Fugaku was being kind as he was, and not with his usual hateful glares. However, Ryou didn't waste the opportunity to make sure that he could spend time with Satsuki.

As they were about to leave, Fugaku put out his hand, and walked towards Ryou.

"One moment."

Fugaku stopped the boy, and made it towards him. Bending down, Shisui kept his eyes on Fugaku, seeing if there's anything that he was going to do.

"Y-Yes Fugaku-san? Is there something I can help you with?"

Ryou questioned, and his tone was rather careful, making sure that he kept emotional distance from Fugaku, not wanting to keep an emotional attachment like he did for his father.

But, Fugaku reached out his hand, and petted Ryou on the top of his head, surprising the people that are present.

"Look after my daughter for me."

"Y-Yes...Fugaku-san. With...my life, I will always make sure...Satsuki-chan is safe, with my life..."

Fugaku, hearing that, allowed his lips to raise noticeably this time, something that Shisui hasn't seen in such along time.

Fugaku patted the boy on the head again.

"Good boy. Now go, and be with my daughter."

"Y...Yes Fugaku-san. Have a pleasant evening."

Bowing his head respectfully, Ryou took off with Satsuki as Fugaku looked at them, and for a split second, he saw himself and Itsuki running along together, before he shook his head of the stupid thought that he actually did something like that.

As they walked away, Shisui also looked at his brother, proud of the fact that he was able to make many friends, and have a good girl like Satsuki looking out for him, and his well being.

After Ryou and Satsuki disappeared, Shisui looked towards Fugaku.

"You were pained, doing that, weren't you?"

Fugaku looked back at Shisui, giving an inclination with his head.

"Yes, it did pain me a lot."

Fugaku didn't rebuke what Shisui had said, agreeing with his words contently.

"And you still dislike him, don't you Fugaku-san?"

Shisui demanded, rather than ask Fugaku, already knowing the answer.

"Shisui, I do not pretend to like Ryou in the slightest. I do not pretend to be happy with the child existing. However, I do pretend to accept him, now."

That brought shock to the young teens ears, unable to believe that Fugaku had actually said that.

"You're pretending to accept him, now."

Shisui spoke, not asking a question, and not really looking for any kind of answer either. Though Fugaku still spoke, answering regardless if it was a question or not, believing that it would be best to give Shisui some kind of answer.

"At least when it concerns being civil with the child. Shisui, you already have a feeling on why I dislike the boy, am I correct in assuming this fact?"

"Yes, I realize why, Fugaku-san."

Shisui agreed with the elder Uchiha, folding his arms, keeping his guard up around the person that could be a threat to Ryou himself.

"Then, Shisui. I do not wish to..."

Before Fugaku could finish, Shisui stopped him, and put on a solemn expression.

"Fugaku-san, it has been tough, these past six years. On that day, many harsh things happened. My Okaa-san died, and my Otou-san lost his rational mind, and was replaced with someone I didn't recognize, even to the end. Then, I was suddenly landed with this baby. Though you could argue that it wasn't my job, but I couldn't allow the child to have such a bad start in life. And though it has been tough, I've seen how strong he is...how strong his heart is. And now I've heard how you agreed with what Otou-san actually did...and how you wished to finish the job. Fugaku-san, I will say it now. If you ever come for Ryou, then I will show no mercy to you. Right now, you being the leader of Uchiha is protecting you, but if you make a move against my boy, then I make a move against you."

Fugaku silently listened to what he was saying, taking in everything that Shisui was saying, and couldn't disagree with what he had said. If it was him in Shisui's place, he would be reacting the same...no, he would be more angry than Shisui was, and he praised how Shisui is keeping his calm right now.

"I understand. Adversities you've had to overcome, and how I've been no help whatsoever, something that I regret and praise you for. I realize how you dislike me, and I do not blame you for your dislike of me, and your eyes right now. So full of rage, unexpressed rage. I really do understand how you're keeping your calm with me, because of my status as Uchiha clan head. And I know that if I did anything to Ryou, you'd kill me. You're stronger than I am, I think that's been obvious since you were young. Stronger than Itachi, you've proved yourself to be able to lead the clan yourself, and not just for your strength, but your intellect as well as your kindness that you inherited from your Okaa-sama, from Itsuki-chan. From your Otou-sama, from Keiichi, you've inherited his strength, and will, before he unfortunately had his dip into madness. And, I do not believe you did the wrong thing during that time, as I would also want to protect my family by any means necessary."

Fugaku said with certainly, with conviction as well. He might not express it, but he does care for his family, and does want them to be happy, but he himself cannot be happy as long as Itsuki isn't around anymore.

"Then, you've acknowledged that...so why call a meeting about how you wish to harm Ryou? What has he ever done to deserve this? He can't help the way he looks and acts, that's just who he is. He isn't threatening towards you, he doesn't bully anyone, only protects them. Your daughter sees the kindness in Ryou, can't you see it as well? Fugaku-san..."

Fugaku held out a hand, and bowed his head.

"I am fine with the hate you throw at me, Shisui." That shocked the boy, as Fugaku merely kept on his stoic face. "I can handle the hate, Shisui. God knows, I've thrown enough at Ryou in his lifetime, and by extension you as well. Though mine to you was less than to Ryou, it was still there regardless. Shisui, you've done well, raising Ryou, Itsuki-chan would be proud of you."

Shisui held back his emotions, but secretly was happy that Fugaku had said that, even if it was a lie or he was merely just trying to cheer up Shisui, he didn't really care that much.

"Why thank you, Fugaku-san. That was a kind thing to say, but you shouldn't be saying these things to me. You should be saying these things to Ryou. He's the one that is the brave one, not me. He's the one that has gone through things that he shouldn't have anything to do with. Ryou, is the strongest boy I've ever met. Also Fugaku-san, I need to say...I am loyal to Uchiha. I might not like you personally, but as an Uchiha, I am loyal towards the clan to the end."

Hearing that, Fugaku's lips rose by quite the margin.

"I'm glad, that you had said that Shisui. As long as you remain loyal to Uchiha, I am content with the hate that you'll no doubt have for me. That's why I will say it here and now...Shisui, you don't have to worry about Ryou, when it concerns me. While I can't ever stop with my feelings of hate and rage for the child, I also can say that I wouldn't want to act on my feelings, especially when I'm the only one who has these feelings in the first place. For now, I will leave you and Ryou to be happy...but, do not forget the...thing we cannot discuss out loud. If you're loyal to Uchiha, then you have to realize times have to change."

Shisui nodded, crossing his fingers secretly.

"Yes...when the time comes, I am ready."

Shisui furrowed his eyebrows, hoping that Fugaku believed his words.

Thankfully for the young Uchiha, he was able to convince Fugaku, who accepted what Shisui said, nodding with a serious gaze in his eyes.

"Then, go and enjoy your time with your Otouto, and Satsuki."

Shisui bowed his head, and walked away from Fugaku.

Fugaku watched the fleeting form of Shisui, his eyes proud of the fact that Shisui is going to help with the coup. With that in his mind, Fugaku returned home and continued planning his coup.

* * *

 **Two months later...**

"Shannaro!"

Ryou dodged a strike from Sakura (her not caring at the fact that she had said shannaro), who's hand hit a tree, but she didn't wince. Instead, she retracted her hand, and rushed for Ryou, with Ino following after her steadily with a blunt kunai in her hands.

"Take this!"

Ino, with a good ranged attack, threw the kunai at Ryou who brought out his own kunai and deflected the kunai, only to become slightly worried when Sakura made it towards him, and threw her fist at him quite expertly for her age group.

"Nice try Sakura-san!"

Ryou blocked the hit, and pushed her away, only for Ino to do a kick against his head by rushing him.

Reacting quickly, Ryou threw up his hand and blocked the kick from Ino, pushing her away from his body.

"Try this Ryou-kun!"

Sakura grabbed a kunai from her pouch, and rushed Ryou with it in a reverse grip. Slashing at the boy, Ryou used his own kunai to fend off Sakura's surprisingly accurately placed slash.

Pushing against the others kunai, Sakura gave a quick jab with her other hand, aiming for his face. Cocking his head to the side, Sakura's fist sailed past his face, and he did a punch (weak punch at that) at her, it going for her chest.

"Don't think so Ryou-kun!"

Sakura, doing a dodge, kicked at Ryou's midsection, hoping to land a hit on the boy.

But Ryou blocked that kick, and pushed against her kunai, winning the war he had with her, and pushed Sakura on her chest, forcing the girl backwards until her back gently hit a tree.

"Hyaaa!"

Twirling the kunai in his hand, Ryou noted that Ino had grabbed several kunai's and had thrown them at the young boy, in intervals of two seconds, aiming at different places on his body.

Gripping his kunai tightly, Ryou repelled all of Ino#s kunai, only to realize at the last second that she threw a shuriken for his feet as well, aiming to pin him down by his shoe.

"Too naive Ino-san!"

Jumping backwards, Ryou managed to dodge the shuriken, impressed that Ino was able to hide her movements from him so well without his Sharingan activated (not seeing it fair that if he activated it, it would give the girls not much of a chance) and mentally praised the girl.

"Here I come, Ryou-kun!"

Ino took out another kunai, and rushed Ryou, slashing at him wildly, coming at him from the left hand side.

Having his own kunai, he countered all of her strikes, giving strikes of his own against the girl.

But, he was surprised when she was able to ward off all of his strikes, something that he found to be praiseworthy.

"You're not bad Ino-san!"

He chuckled, dodging a slash of the girl, who then threw her kunai at him, only for him to block.

Not missing a beat, Ino took out another kunai and went onto the offensive, forcing Ryou onto the defensive.

Not one for being on the defensive, Ryou kicked it up a notch, using faster movements with his kunai to slowly but surely overwhelm Ino, pushing her backwards more and more.

"Here I go!"

By doing a twirl, Ryou was able to get into Ino's guard, and pushed her backwards like Sakura, her landing against a tree near Sakura, and pouted at the fact that she was stopped by Ryou's movements.

"Moou, I can't believe Ryou-kun got me that easily!"

Ino continued to pout, but Ryou was secretly proud of her effects, seeing a change within the girl he started training with only just two months ago.

"Well, at least we are able to give him a challenge now."

Sakura reminded, remembering how they were fighting just before, something they couldn't even do against Satsuki two months ago, now giving Ryou a hard time (without him being serious though).

Looking at the two girls, Ryou got deep into thought.

" _Hmmmmm, judging from the fighting styles, it seems Ino-san has learned a little from me, using trickery in her fighting, and using weapons effectively and while slightly different from mine, it's a fighting style all her own, something I can see being really good in the future, and using it with her Clans Jutsu's which she told me about, I can see her being a good fighter in the future. While Sakura-san is the direct type, using brunt force against someone, trying to overwhelm her opponent with her strength and surprisingly fast speed. It isn't a bad fighting style to have, and she does have a good strength for someone who barely could do anything just two months ago. It's the same with Ino-san, she could barely hold a kunai two months ago, and now she is using them in tandem with her fighting style. All in all, I can't say that these girls are bad or anything. No, these girls have improved in leaps and bounds._ "

He concluded his thoughts by giving a dashing smile, something that wasn't lost on the girls who smiled right back, despite the fact that they had lost the spar.

Ryou walked closer to them, and bent down.

"So, ready to give up now?"

Both Sakura and Ino wore faces that showed their refusal on the matter.

"I'm not quitting yet, Ryou-kun."

"Never, I'm not giving up now Ryou-kun. We might as well see who wins, right Ryou-kun?"

That surprised Ryou a little, as before they would've given up, but now they are showing faces that allowed their refusal on the matter to shine brightly, Ryou having more respect for the girls as time went on.

"Then, let us continue if you think you can."

After saying that with a kind smile for the girls, Sakura immediately rushed Ryou, and threw her fist at him when making it, it almost connecting with his chin, though he managed to jump back, only to stop a barrage of needles courtesy of Ino with his kunai, noting how accurate she was with the needles to attempt to penetrate the vital spots on a persons body, with some just a little off.

After deflecting those attacks, Sakura came at him, this time having a kunai in hand.

"Here I am Ryou-kun!"

Sakura threw a timed punch for his face, only for it to be blocked by Ryou, and him to push it away from his body, and patting it to the left of him, doing a palm strike for the centre of Sakura's body.

Sakura winced, ready to accept it, but at the last second, Ryou had to retract his hand, since Ino threw kunai from the left of them, aimed for his hand. Thankfully pulling away in time, he saw Sakura readying her fist again for him, this time putting more and more strength into it.

"Shannaro!"

BANG!

Rather quickly, Ryou somehow managed to dodge the incoming fist, only for Sakura to punch a tree, making it crack with her strength alone. Ryou grimaced, seeing that punch.

"Darn, I don't wanna be hit by something like that hehe~ Y-You're really...too strong for a little girl..."

He chuckled awkwardly, hoping that he didn't offend Sakura with calling her a little girl, but at the same time, he was still stunned that someone of Sakura's age is able to punch a tree, and not feel the aftereffects, and if she was, she was good at hiding that fact from Ryou himself.

"You shouldn't underestimate girls Ryou-kun! We can be tough as well! Shannaro!"

Sakura took advantage of that, going on the offensive, with her kunai, adding one to her other hand as well, coming at him with both slashes. Fortunately, Ryou only needed a hand to block the strikes from both kunai, deflecting them away from his body, carefully keeping an eye on Ino, just incase she did something tricky again.

"Not on your own Sakura! Here I come!"

Ino joined the fray, using her kunai to attack Ryou on his left hand side, Sakura applying pressure to the right hand side of Ryou. Deflecting an incoming attack from Ino, he had to block the continued strikes from the pinkette girl, parrying her strikes, finding it slightly hard when Ino continues to attack as well.

Breaking away from the girls, he discarded his kunai, throwing them at the girls who blocked them as expected, going barehanded, something Ino and Sakura found to be strange.

"This time, it's time to go with the Clone Technique."

Shocking the girls, Ryou wove through hand signs and springing to life (so to speak) next to him, were two illusions of himself, who took off at the girls, running in a straight line next to one another, not giving away anything that could tell who the person was that was real.

"If you look carefully Ino-chan, you'll be able to see who is the real Ryou-kun. The illusions wont disrupt the area so they're easily detectable."

Ino nodded, remembering the same fact from the Academy, and carefully studied the boys movements, trying to see anything that could give away the real one.

Ryou pulled his pinky finger at a timed place where one of his clones passed through, making a kunai he threw before lift up barely noticeably for the girls to see, but was enough to make the grass move in a similar manner than the feet running over it, and careful to mask his own treks in the grass.

"There!"

Sakura announced but Ino wasn't convinced, something inside of her telling her that Ryou wasn't in that direction.

"Sakura! Wait! Not that way!"

Ino cried, but it fell on deaf ears with Sakura who charged anyway, going through the clone with her fist, surprising the girl greatly.

"W-What?" She was surprised, and unable to form words properly, staring at the boy, and his remaining clone, trying to work out which is which. "But I saw that he disturbed the grass, he couldn't of done that if he was...if he was actually...there...I don't get it...I really don't..."

At that time, both Ryou and his clone went for Sakura, coming from both sides. But Sakura wasn't able to see which was on the real one and could only get into a meager defence position with a kunai.

"Not yet Sakura-san!"

Ryou announced his presence, and did a quick jab at Sakura, knocking her off balance and sending her towards the tree, and looked towards Ino, who was coming at him like a train with a kunai in a stabbing position.

"Try this!"

Ino brought out some kunai, and launched them all the way at Ryou, trying to knock him off balance. But Ryou was able to deflect each of the kunai with timed blocks with his reversed grip kunai.

"Time to finish this!"

Quickly like lightning, he forced his way to Ino, and made Ino get hit towards the tree as well, finding the perfect opportunity to do such a thing with enough force to make Ino feel slightly dizzy.

Taking out two kunai's, Ryou threw them at Sakura and Ino, with wires attached to them. Pulling them in a certain direction after the kunai's went past the girls, the wire constricted around the girls, effectively ending the battle with the girls tied to the trees.

"Hehe, you did very well Sakura-san, Ino-san." Ryou praised as he walked closer. "You've given me quite the challenge alright. Well done to both of you."

The girls blushed, and looked downwards shyly, even Ino had to admit that hearing praise from Ryou was 1000 times better than hearing it from anyone else, liking the sound of his voice and Sakura liked that he took the time to train them, unlike how the Sensei's focused on the whole class, rather than one to one.

Dropping the wire from the girls body, Ryou turned away.

"I think that should be enough for today, don't you agree?"

Though he couldn't see them, the girls nodded and stood up tall.

"Wow, that was an amazing day of training! Ooh, I feel so much better than before!"

Ino cheered happily, her strength still on top performance as she giggled cutely.

"Yeah, it was really good Ryou-kun! Thank you for allowing us to come again!"

Ryou shook his head, and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, since Satsuki-chan is busy today with her Okaa-sama, it was nice having company." He spoke with honesty, and then looked at the two girls as they walked towards the village together. "But wow, I can't believe that you two are the same that collapsed just those months ago. It's like you're different people. You're able to even keep up with me now, it's really amazing Ino-san, Sakura-san. I didn't think you'd do it, if I'm honest, but you did. You really did persevere, and can keep up with the training, and even have energy afterwards. It's a wonderful thing girls, you should be proud of yourselves."

The girls smiled in appreciation, finding that their hard work hasn't only improved their relationship with Ryouta, but also improved themselves personally. Before the training began, they could barely run. But now, they can ran for a solid hour without getting tired, they can engage in a Taijutsu fight without worrying about anything else, and actually give Ryou a fight (though he wont admit that he does hold back against them, but still give him a good time fighting regardless) and then there's the fact that they now know the proper way to hold a kunai, to use it effectively (the best children can at least) and have began learning how to use their chakra as well.

In all in, Ryou was immensely proud of the girls, having come so far in shorter time than him. Granted, he started when he was younger than they were, but they've improved in leaps and bounds.

"Well, it's thanks to you Ryou-kun." Ino stated, giving a happy smile as she latched onto his right arm. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be feeling this great. It's like I feel better than I ever have before and we've become stronger than we would alone, that's for sure."

"Yeah, she's right Ryou-kun." Sakura added, latching onto his other arm. "You've really helped us so much, and we're so appreciative as well. We can't ever thank you for helping us like this."

Ryou shook his hand, waving them off.

"You don't need to thank me for anything. I merely showed you how to do it. If you didn't put in the time and dedication, then you wouldn't of progressed as much as you did."

"But, we still have to do something for you Ryou-kun. We've slowed down your own training, and we can't ever repay you for taking time out to help us with whatever is it that we needed."

Ino cuddled Ryou even tighter, something that he blushed at, surprisingly liking the feeling of Ino on his arm, though he couldn't express why he liked the feeling of the blonde, since it's usually Satsuki who is latched to him.

"You don't have to do anything for me. As long as we remain friends, that's enough for me."

"But Ryou-kun, we feel bad...and we can do things for you...eeh, whatever it is you want."

Sakura offered her kind smile to Ryou who accepted it and smiled back at the girl.

"Honestly, I don't really want anything. Though, I could go out to eat or something like that?"

Ryou offered, trying his best to not offend the girls, since they want to go out with him and all, from what he can tell at least. Though he wasn't confident, he knew that the girls did want to be in his company longer since Satsuki wasn't around, and Ryou didn't have a problem with that at all if he was honest with himself. It would be refreshing to know more about his comrades in training.

When he said that, the girls face turned red, knowing what this meant to them.

"" _He wants to go on a date with me...even if Ino-chan/Sakura has to come with us._ ""

Indeed, the girls thought that this was their chances to get to go on a date with him. Though it wouldn't be like that to Ryou, it being merely something that they would be doing together as friends.

Sakura was the first to recover, hugging onto his arm even tighter than before.

"That's perfect Ryou-kun, we can get something to eat!"

Sakura was beaming at this prospect. The very idea that those two...plus Ino, would be going to get something to eat together. For a six year old, that was something that Sakura loved very much.

"Yeah yeah, it's the goodness of this day! But burr, isn't it a little cold for this time of the year?"

Ino was pretty much on the same plane that Sakura was in right now, in pure bliss. After all of the months of trying to gain Ryou's attention, he was the one to ask them out. Though circumstances couldn't allow them to be alone, it was better than nothing, if Sakura had to come along.

But she brought up a good point. It was true that it was autumn, it was unusually cold for such a time of the year. Though, they didn't really care much about the weather, since they are going to get some hot food...

"I suppose that it is." Ryou noted then clicked his fingers, having remembered something. "Though, I have something's to get for Shi-nii, since he's too lazy to get the food and other things that he needs like a supply of kunai's and other things like that...so, why don't I get that, and we could meet at...eeh, where are we going to eat again?"

"Wherever is fine with you Ryou-kun!"

Ino happily exclaimed, and Sakura nodded with what Ino had said, not really caring where they went, as long as they got to eat together, it was fine for the girls, and Ryou didn't mind either.

"Then, eeh, ramen would be good, right? Naruto-kun usually likes that, and I've yet to actually go on my own to that store...eeh, Ichiraku's I believe its name is, without Naruto-kun along. So why don't we go there, meet up there after everything has happened."

Sakura grimaced, hoping that she doesn't run into Naruto there, since she has told him before that she doesn't like ramen at all.

Ino though nodded happily, and then took off with Sakura, exclaiming "See you there Ryou-kun!" and then disappeared from Ryou's sights, leaving him alone with his to-do list that Shisui gave him.

With that, Ryou took off to get what he needed.

He got the food that Shisui and he needed for the house, and also got some kunai's and shurikens for Shisui, since Shisui was too busy to get them himself, and wouldn't have much time to get it for himself.

While he was getting what he needed, he couldn't help but think of Sakura, and Ino, and how they have improved since the beginning of the training. He wouldn't be surprised if they turned out to be really strong in the future, something that he secretly wished that they were.

* * *

After he had finished getting the food, and other things that he needed or others needed, he began walking towards Ichiraku's place, going to meet up with Ino and Sakura.

"Since I've gotten everything, it's time to head towards Ichiraku's...now, where do I go to get to Ichiraku's...?"

He wondered aloud, walking through the village centre.

Left and right of him, villagers walked on by, just minding their own businesses. Ryou looked for the restaurant than he said he was meeting Ino and Sakura at, but he couldn't find it. He's only been once or twice with Naruto, and even then he didn't really eat much, just preferring to talk with Naruto himself.

"N-No, that's my doll! G-Get off it!"

"Haha, does the Hyuga want her dolly back?"

"I'm shocked that she can see something like that!"

"Yeah, those eyes! Is she blind or something!?"

As Ryou was walking, he could hear people fighting, at least that's how it sounded to him, the first one sounding like a little girl, but Ryou couldn't estimate the age on voice alone but had a feeling that it was around his age.

"Hyuga...san? Isn't that the same last name as Satsuki-chan's friend?"

Ryou looked around for the source of the fighting, but couldn't find any due to the crowds being excessive. So, he activated his Sharingan, looking around for chakra signatures that appeared to be children.

Looking right and left, he couldn't see anyone, until at the far right, in a secluded area, there were some chakra signatures, four to be exact. While he hadn't seen them before, he knew that those were the signatures of the voices that he had heard before.

Not one for people bullying other people, Ryou took off with bags in hand, and rushed through the crowd, trying to get through to the girl that was in trouble, surprised that no one else was hearing what he was hearing.

Making it towards the alleyway, he saw something that he didn't like for an instance.

In the alleyway, there were three boys, tossing around a doll with the fourth person trying to catch it desperately.

Ryou focused on the girl, taking in her details, having noted that she was similar to Satsuki's friend, who's name escaped him.

The girl in question was a girl of around maybe four or five. Ryou couldn't tell how much younger she was than him, but could tell she was younger than he was. She had long brown chocolate hair that came to her mid back, with long parted bangs with a single bang falling between her eyes. Her eyes were what catched Ryou's attention the most, seeing the most purest white that he had ever seen before, but at the same time, he could see the hint of lilac in the white orbs, which he found to be quite beautiful.

"H-Hey, give it me back right now, and I wont have to tell my Otou-sama about it. If I tell him, he will be really mad at you."

The girl explained, her patience running thin by this point.

The boy that had the doll in her hand (that reminded Ryou of Satsuki's friend Hinata), frowned towards the Hyuga, unable to put up with her annoyance anymore.

"Just shut up, ya moron. Blind people shouldn't be talking to people like me!"

The boy gestured to her eyes, causing the girl to scowl.

"For your information, I am not blind. These are the traits of the Hyuga Clan, or are you that stupid that you can't see that fact? These eyes are the Byakugan, something that you couldn't possibly understand. Now give me my doll back, and I wont have to tell my Otou-sama."

The girl stood firmly, not showing any hint of fear.

But the leader scowled and raised his fist.

"You calling me stupid little blind girl?"

The girl frowned, and held out her hand.

"I already explained that I am not blind, I can see quite clearly. Actually, I'm better at seeing that most in this village. Now just give me the doll back. You don't want to anger a Hyuga, do you?"

The boys face dropped more and more as the girl still held herself with confidence and elegance.

The girl though dropped her face when the leader of the trio sneered at the girl, and with a slight pulling at the dolls arm, it began to rip, tearing the arm off the dolls body. The girls eyes became teary, and reached for the doll.

"S-Stop it! You can't do it! Please don't do it! I'm begging you!"

The girl desperately tried to grab it, but wasn't able to get it, and felt angry and upset that they were keeping her doll away.

Ryou behind them all, unaware of his presence, was seething at the disgusting behaviour towards a girl, towards a Hyuga no less. Even he knew not to mess with a Hyuga, because he knew of their Gentle Fist, to a degree at least, and knew that the leader of the Hyuga's would be mad if something like this was to happen.

"Hahahaha! Little Hyuga is too wimpy to get her doll back! What's happened to all that bravado before blind Hyuga?"

"I-I'm not blind! And please give it back to me! It was a present from Nee-chan!"

"Hmph, well tell Nee-chan that she's about to have a ripped in half doll, kay Hyuga?"

The boy sneered as he pulled harsher on the doll, it ripping more and more.

"S-Stop! P-Please!"

The girl made a wild cry and went to grab her doll back again. But this time, the man pushed the girl over, something that made Ryou mad as hell...no, it would be better to say that he was extremely pissed. He never liked seeing bullying, but when it was someone who couldn't fight back at all, that's when it crossed a line with him, something that he wouldn't be able to forgive easily.

The girl rubbed her back, and sat up on the ground as the boy leered at her, and tightened his fist.

"Ya know what? You're annoying little bitch. I'm gonna teach you that Hyuga doesn't mean the best in the world. Hyuga's, are useless little morons that need to be taught a lesson. Hey, maybe I should rip out those blind eyes of yours and replace them with eyes that can see?"

The boy threw his fist at the girls face, the girl closing her eyes, not wanting to see the fist anymore, wishing that they would leave her alone.

Unable to handle it anymore, Ryou dropped his bags, and like lightning, appeared in front of the girl, grabbing the fist of the boy, tightening it in order to cause the boy to yelp out in pain.

"Don't touch the girl, understand me?"

To say the others were shocked by his arrival was an understatement. They all didn't even see him coming, he was moving that fast. The girl herself was shocked when she opened her eyes, having heard the voice and became intrigued by it, and saw that this mysterious boy had defended her from a certain pain that she didn't want to experience.

"G-Get off me moron!"

The boy that went to punch the girl tried to move his hand away from the Uchiha's hand, but Ryou kept his grip tightly on the boy, not allowing him to move an inch.

"No, sorry. I wont let go. Now, hand over the doll, and apologize to the lady, right now. I'll only be asking this once, you little bully."

Ryou threatened and to make his point, tightened his hand even more on the boys wrist, causing the boy to howl out in pain, and look towards his comrades for help.

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Come and help me already!"

""Yes sir!""

Responding to their leaders pleas, the two boys rushed the Uchiha who didn't even bat an eyelid at the incoming pair of idiots. Ryou sighed at the two coming for him, seeing it as futile on their part that they would do something like this in the first place.

"Take this!"

The first boy threw a sloppy punch at Ryou who bent his neck to avoid it, and sent a fist at him, punching him right in the nose, a slight cracking sound being heard from his nose area.

Holding his nose, the boy cried out painfully.

"Y-You've broken my nose you little shit!"

The boy roared to the disinterested Ryou who yawned.

"It's not broken, I've not even bruised it you little moron. Stop overreacting and grow up, instead of picking on little girls you coward. If you want to fight someone, then fight me. Lets see how you do against me."

Ryou told him, using his hand to guide the fist of the leader towards the face of the second boy who was coming with a reeled fist, smashing it into the cheek, and sending him into the ground, and then glared at him, instilling fear into the boys eyes.

The second boy looked like he was about to cry when Ryou, for a single second, flashed his Sharingan, looking as if he had evil within his eyes, something that scared the boy more than anything ever has before, causing the boy to nearly faint, only having a single ounce of life in him.

The Hyuga girl looked on as Ryou was able to subdue the boys with minimal effort, greatly impressing the girl, something she hasn't seen in someone so young before, but she didn't know who he was...yet couldn't help but wonder who he was, and why he would protect someone like her, someone that he doesn't even know.

"That's it! You're going to pay for this! You wanna fight, don't you?"

"Okay, if you want to fight, then please do."

The boy with the bloody nose growled and took out a single kunai, throwing it at Ryou's face. Using his free hand, Ryou caught the blade easily, noting how Ino and Sakura threw theirs better than he did at Ryou, and then rushed the boy, still having the leaders wrist tightly in his hand, and by sending a palm strike at the boy, throwing the kunai upwards momentarily, he forced the boy against the wall, and then caught the blade he threw up in the sky, and with a precise throw, he used the very same kunai the boy meant to hurt him with, to pin said boy to the wall by his sleeve, using one more kunai by pulling it from his pouch, throwing it at the other sleeve, effectively pinning him to the wall.

After pinning him to the wall, Ryou faced the boy again with cross eyes, unhappy with what he was doing towards the Hyuga girl, who he checked on briefly, seeing that she is fine, something that he was relieved about.

"Is this it? I thought you might've been a challenge...or is it that you can only bully girls and not stand up to someone your own age? No, you're even older than I am aren't you? Why don't you pick on someone your own age...in fact, why don't you not pick on anyone at all? You know, only cowards pick on the weak."

"That's my man you moron! Stop trying to act cool! Who do you even think you are!?"

The leader frowned at Ryou, and couldn't keep his anger for Ryou at bay.

Ryou smirked and leaned closer towards the boy.

"I'm Ryouta Uchiha, nice to meet you. I'm also the person that is going to beat you down if you don't hand over the doll right now. So, what's it going to be? Hand over the doll and apologize, or suffer a beating from your junior? I know that I would pick the more civil answer...but what are you going to pick?"

"R-Ryouta Uchiha?"

The boy who was frightened by his Sharingan whimpered out, as the boy with the bloody nose quaked slightly.

"I-Isn't he the one that killed his own Otou-sama? The Jonin?"

He wondered as the leader opened his eyes wide at the revelation.

"Y-You couldn't be serious...t-this guy is that Uchiha?"

Ryou didn't like how that sounded, how he was the one that killed his father, when that wasn't the case, but could live with it, if it was to help out this girl. Something about how she acted, and how she was, was something that Ryou couldn't ignore anymore.

"That's right, I did it, and if you don't want the same to happen to you, I suggest that you apologize to the girl. So, what are you going to pick? Going to be difficult and fight me? Or are you going to do the smart thing and the gentleman thing as well, and apologize to the girl."

The leader mulled it over within his mind, but ultimately, his pig headed ways overcame rational thinking, and he sneered at Ryou, who frowned sadly, not wanting to hurt people but looked like he didn't have a choice.

"I'm going to pick...you die!"

The boy threw the doll at Ryou who caught it and placed it under his arm, and used that hand to block his fist, and pushed it away from his body. Opening his palm wide, Ryou thrusted his palm against the boys chest, sending him back quite the distance...or would've if Ryou let go of his wrist, which he didn't. Instead, Ryou took out some wire and used it to bind his hands together, as the boy himself was in a daze from the strike beforehand.

The Hyuga girl was shocked. She was shocked that Ryouta had somehow overcame these people, and got back her doll back with minimal efforts, all the while keeping his cool and collected face.

"You made the wrong choice." Ryou stated, throwing down the boy to the ground as he used some more wire to tie up the other two, tying them together and held the wire tightly so they couldn't move. "Now, apologize to the girl, or I will have to become serious. And you wouldn't like me when I'm serious, just ask my Otou-sama." The boys shivered at the Uchiha as a slightly sadistic smirk made its way onto his face. "Now, start apologizing, and I might allow you to leave with your lives in tact."

"As if we're going to apologize, right guys?"

""Yeah!""

They answered the leader as Ryou frowned, and activated the Sharingan to scare the boys.

"Right. Do you know these eyes boys? It's called Sharingan. These eyes can put you under a Genjutsu that you wont ever wake from. Or...perhaps, I've already done it? You could be under my power right now, and wouldn't be any the wiser." Ryou moved forward and got right in their faces. "Now start apologizing to the girl, or I will really have to become serious."

The boys held back a yelp when Ryou quickly moved closer to their faces to instill fear into them.

Ryou retracted his head, and looked towards the girl, then back at the boys.

"Apologize now, I'm only asking this one last time, before my eyes start doing the talking for me."

The boys shed some tears at the menacing tone that Ryou used, and backed off the best that they could, shaking in the wire that was holding them.

[SORRY! WE'RE SO SORRY!]

The boys apologized while crying, Ryou remained natural, but smirked on the inside.

"What are you sorry for exactly? I want to hear your answer right now."

Ryou demanded an answer from the boys, who all looked towards the girl and bowed their heads.

"I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU BLIND!"

"I'M SORRY FOR TAKING YOUR DOLL!"

"I'M SORRY FOR PUSHING YOU OVER AND THREATENING TO HIT YOU!"

The boys all answered quickly, and loudly, in fear that Ryou would do something since they had 'heard' that Ryou 'killed' his father, not wanting it to happen to them as well.

[WE'RE SORRY FOR MOCKING THE HYUGA!]

They yelled out, Ryou satisfied somewhat with the apology.

"That's good boys. Now, swear you'll never pick on anyone again."

They all nodded with tears streaming down their faces.

[WE DON'T DO IT EVER AGAIN! WE PROMISE!]

"I will know if you do, don't forget that fact. I'll be on your cases each second of each day for the rest of your lives if you break your promises. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

Ryou dropped the wire, and as fast as they possibly could, the boys ran out of the alleyway, and towards their homes, crying wildly from the 'crazy' Uchiha.

After they had gone, Ryou turned his attention towards the girl on the ground. Walking over, he presented the doll to her, and his hand at the same time.

"Are you alright Hyuga-san?"

The girl looked at Ryou, before taking back her doll, and accepting his hand at the same time, pulling herself to her feet. Returning to her feet, the girl looked at Ryou who offered the kindest smile that he could.

"Y...You're Ryouta Uchiha-san...the Uchiha who fought the Jonin Uchiha...your Otou-sama?"

Ryou nodded at the girl, and continued to smile.

"I'm so sorry that those boys picked on you, and took your doll, and mocked your eyes. Personally, I think your eyes are nice. You have good kind of eyes, the white looks so pure and sweet. But your doll...I'm sorry, they ripped the dolls arm, and it's nearly torn off now."

The girl looked at the doll, and her eyes welled up with tears.

"N-Nee-chan got me this...for my birthday...how can I tell her that it was damaged by idiots? Nee-chan is going to be angry at me..."

Ryou looked sympathetically at the girl, and leaned close.

"I'm sure that your Onee-sama wouldn't mind that much, when you explain that you didn't do it on purpose."

The girl lifted her brows, but then shook her head.

"S...She will. She saved all of her money for this for me...and now it's ripped. I can't face Nee-chan ever again...Uchiha-san. I wasn't even supposed to be here...but I wanted to come out and play..." The girls face lifted as she gazed into Ryou's black orbs. "But you...protected me from those boys, why did you do it?"

Ryou was slightly perplexed by that question, unsure of how to answer.

But, while scratching the back of his head, he answered the best that he could.

"Mehehe, I merely saw someone in trouble, that's all~ I couldn't have a nice girl being picked on by older people, and especially someone so cute." Ryou blushed when he admitted that casually, the girl also blushing at being called cute, and to Ryou, that only enhanced her cuteness. "L-Like I said, I couldn't have you hurt Hyuga-san. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

The girl shook her head, and looked at her doll again.

"It's okay...you came, that's all that matters in the end. I can take it from here...thank you."

Ryou smiled, but frowned when seeing the girls upset face.

" _It must mean a lot to her, that doll...she said she got it from her Onee-sama...and if I got something from Nii-chan, no matter what it is, I would treasure it as well as she does._ " Ryou mused to himself, looking towards the doll. " _Hmm, maybe I can do something about it...yeah, doesn't look any different from when I fix Nii-chan's clothes. I should have some thread and needles in the bag_." Nodding to himself, he walked over towards the girl, and peered into her eyes. "Say, could I have a look at your doll please?"

The Hyuga cocked her head to the side, in a wondering gaze.

"But...what are you going to do?"

Ryou smiled, as the girl handed him the doll.

"If you would allow me...ten minutes at most, I should be able to fix this no problem."

The girl was taken back by that, and stared at him with unsure eyes.

"You really can...do something like that?"

Ryou nodded and walked over to his bags, gesturing the girl to follow him. Getting to the bags, he looked for a colour of thread that matched the girls dolls colour were the arm is.

Rummaging around, he was able to find it, and a needle as well. Smiling to himself, Ryou turned towards the girl, and gave a bright smile, something the girl could only stare at with amazement, not used to seeing people smile at her like this, besides her sister that is.

"Aah, here we go. Don't worry Hyuga-san, this wont take long. It will be as good as new in no time, I promise you."

Threading the thread through the needles hole, he sat down on the ground, and carefully wove the thread through the tear, fixing it for the Hyuga girl.

As he sewed up the arm of the doll, the girl watched with keen and interested eyes, wondering how he was able to do something like this. It was mind boggling for the young Hyuga. She hadn't ever met someone around her age that could sew so expertly.

Ten minutes passed, and like he promised, Ryou managed to fix the doll, with only the slightest stitching being able to be seen, but it was well concealed by the dolls hair. Something like that, truly impressed the girl, who was left speechless as Ryou handed the doll back to her, giving his usual smile for her.

"Here you go Hyuga-san, as good as new, like I promised."

The girl looked at the doll, and then back at Ryouta who continued to smile at her.

"T-This is amazing...where did you learn how to sew like this?"

Ryou rubbed the bridge of his nose, and answered with a sheepish face.

"I have to sew my Nii-chan's clothes up all the time. He's pretty useless when it comes to household chores and since we aren't made of money, I learned how to sew so we don't have to buy him new clothes all of the time. So, when it comes to things like this, I'm usually the one who is left in charge of it."

"That's really...I can't express my gratitude to you, Uchiha-san...I..."

Ryou gently shook his head, and beamed at the white eyed girl.

"Don't worry about it Hyuga-san. Your smile is enough thanks that I need...no, it shouldn't of happened in the first place, but I'm glad I was able to help like this. Besides, you're happy again, aren't you Hyuga-san?"

"Hanabi."

The girl pointed to herself, with a bright smile, leaving Ryou confused.

"Eh? What's that?"

He begged for an answer, not sure what an Hanabi was.

The girl though tilted her head to the said, and repeated her previous words.

"My name, it's Hanabi Hyuga. Just call me Hanabi, since you protected me, and sewed up my doll for me."

Hearing that, Ryou wore a bright smile, and gave a thumbs up.

"Aah, I see now. Yes, Hanabi-san it is then. It's a really nice name to have Hanabi-san. The names Ryouta Uchiha. Just call me Ryou, everyone else pretty much does haha~"

The newly named Hanabi's small face went slightly red, as she looked at her doll with an appreciative face.

"R...Ryou-kun then. Hehehe, so you're really the Uchiha who killed his Otou-sama because he came for you?"

Ryou scratched the back of his head, and shook his head slightly.

"It's...not true. The me killing my Otou-san part that is. Everything else though is true. He did indeed come for me, and indeed, he is dead, but I didn't kill him...though, sometimes I wish I did..."

He mumbled the last part so only he could hear it, and thankfully Hanabi didn't hear it as she moved closer to him.

"Ryou-kun, I think you're really brave and kind for helping me. I just want to say thank you for the assistance."

Hanabi bowed her head, something Ryou found to be unnecessary.

"Don't worry about it Hanabi-san. Anyone that's being bullied should be protected if they can't protect themselves. Don't worry about those losers anymore, they can't hurt you, and if they try, I will make sure that they don't do anything like that again."

Hanabi nodded her head, and was about to speak when she heard something.

"Hanabi-sama, Hanabi-sama! Where are you!? Please come out Hanabi-sama!"

The voice of a young woman could be heard as Hanabi giggled nervously.

"That's me, Ryou-kun. I've got to go...erm, I will see you again though, right?"

"Aah, I'm sure that we will. I mean, we live in the same village, and there's a Hyuga girl in my class actually, she's friends with Satsuki-chan...eeh, the name escapes me...I think it's Harashi...eeh, that's not right. Erm...Hinata-san...I think. So, we'll see one another again sometime, I'm sure."

Hanabi blinked at the name, knowing full well that's her sisters name and held her doll tighter.

" _So Nee-chan is in his class...would give me an excuse to visit I suppose..._ " Hanabi smiled, and walked towards the exit of the alleyway. "See you next time Ryou-kun, and thank you very much for everything!"

Ryou waved her off, and beamed towards the girl.

"See ya later Hanabi-san. Have a pleasant evening."

Hanabi walked towards the end of the alleyway, and just before she was going to leave, she looked back, a tinge of red on her cheeks, before she disappeared from view of the Uchiha.

Said Uchiha looked at the space Hanabi was and smiled softly, happy that he was able to help someone like her, before his face feel, and he looked at the time, face planting when realizing that he's been too long.

"Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! Ino-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Sakura-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I'm coming nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! Please wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

With that, Ryou took off down the road, after leaving the alleyway. at breakneck speeds towards the ramen shop, also known as Ichiraku's place.

* * *

 **End chapter! So, some stuff went down this chapter. A little training at the beginning with Tenten teasing Satsuki about her crush on Ryou, and Sakura and Ino nearly dying.**

 **A slight confrontation with Fugaku who seemingly has changed his tune (for how long is anyone's guess at this point) and now Sakura and Ino have become a little more battle ready after two months of pure training with Ryou. While Ryou could beat them, he has to put a little more effort into it than when they started off.**

 **Also, Hanabi was introduced! She was saved, and her doll was returned to her after Ryou fixed it with his sewing skills (something he had to develop since Shisui wasn't good at it) and that's the end of the chapter!**

 **Eeh, not much else to say, so until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem). (WIP).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Jugar38; Thanks! Yeah, she made her appearance alright, with more to come. Erm, I couldn't possibly tell you that, as I haven't decided myself, but it wont be long now, don't worry~ Hmm, it is going to be a difficult part of the story to write...but, I'm sure that it will be good as well (as in plot wise, not heart breaking wise) and yeah, some great times for them ahead! As always, thank you!**

 **Hellspam; Thanks, I'm glad that it came off like that. Hehe, I can totally see sisters teaming up to stalk when Naruto and Ryou are together. Yeah, they're going to have excellent teamwork when the need arises, and will have some combo moves together, and haha, that would be quite funny to see. One of Lee's attempts to prove that he's better by doing a silly game~**

 **Naroku; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked. Yeah, thought it would be a good way to introduce her. Yeah, Hanabi is slightly blunt in canon I believe, but also playful and cute as well~ Yeah, there's going to be some funny scenes with Hanabi in the future. Cool suggestions, and yeah Hanabi will be making more appearances~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks, glad that you did! Yeah, I thought that would be a good way to introduce her, and yeah, that's going to be a...well, I'm sure you can guess. And as always, cool suggestions.**

 **Cloud4012; Yeah, I suppose they're the next generation Guy and Kakashi and thank you.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, they certainly are getting used to it and at least Ino is going to be tougher than she was in canon, Sakura being pretty tough already, which will be showcased more than it was in the series. Somewhat, yeah, at least he's allowing such a relationship to occur. I'm glad that you did, and don't worry, they'll be having plenty of interactions, even before they become teammates.**

 **Coldblue; Ah, thanks. Well, they'll all get screentime, so it shouldn't be a problem. Yeah, I will check it out sometime.**

 **Ragna; No, she wasn't apart of the Uzumaki Clan, since she would've had red hair (in most cases) but had black hair. He's got great stamina because he trains a lot, and he wasn't that injured with fighting Lee, and vise versa, it was mere exhaustion at the end that did them both in, rather than the wounds they had received.**

 **Soul; A crossover huh. Erm, not sure to be honest, not sure on what I would do it with. Cool suggestions.**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it. Hehe, yeah Satsuki is getting a little more jealous but she'll mellow out eventually, when knowing what he feels for her. Hmmm, maybe not like, but he wont openly display hate towards him. Yeah, Hanabi has come, and she'll have more interactions in the future as well.**

 **War sage; Thanks!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Alright, don't worry~**

 **Anime PJ; Heh, that he has, that he has~ And yeah, it is quite hard to believe, isn't it? Yeah, that's quite stupid of them, then again they called someone with the Byakugan blind, so they can't be the brightest spark can they?**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, he's starting to calm down, but yeah, he doesn't accept him as an Uchiha, and most likely never well either, though Ryou and mostly everyone else does accept him as an Uchiha. Stalker sisters following Naruto and Ryou, I can so see Hinata giving Hanabi tips on stalking in the future. Yeah, I thought it would be a good way of introducing Hanabi, and yeah, Ryou kinda has to have those skills since he can't rely on parents, and Shisui is always on missions, so he does have to fend for himself from time to time.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, he's still somewhat of a mystery alright. Yeah, he does expect every Uchiha to be on board with it, but obvious not everyone is hehe~ Hmm, yeah he made it in time for their 'date' though I'm sure neither would mind that much if he was a little late, explaining what he was doing. Hehe, I'm glad that you liked it, thought it would be good to introduce her that way. Haa, Hinata finding out would be...interesting. Yeah, maybe something like that could happen. Hmmm, Ravel huh. Possibly, I suppose it could be possible. Would be funny to see something like that.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that could be cool!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Peaceful times part 1**

 **Five months later...**

 **With the Hokage...**

"Hiruzen, I just once again wish to ask you, about moving Ryouta Uchiha into the Root program. I know you've said no before, but recent developments have been made, and how far he has been progressing. In some short months, his Sharingan has developed two tomoe's in left eye, and his right eye remains with the one tomoe, but he uses it as skillfully as some of the other Uchiha older than he is and his chakra levels are good for his age. Plus, he has been learning how to use chakra flow to his advantage. All of these talents cannot simply be ignored any longer. If not for Root, then fast track the boy, since it is clear he could stand in the next grade or two without difficulty. He's a prodigy, and I don't like how talent such as that child goes to waste. Just look what happened with Itsuki, the boys Okaa-san, and how talented she was. Plus Keiichi Uchiha. I realize he isn't your favourite person concerning Uchiha, but it can't be denied that his gene's were passed onto Ryouta Uchiha as well, so he would've inherited his good Uchiha gene's plus Itsuki's powerful gene's as well. So, I am asking you to allow Ryouta Uchiha move above what he is now, we need a Ninja like him today, not in the future."

Danzo pleaded with the elderly Hokage who is currently sat at his desk early in the morning, having some coffee.

Danzo wanted Ryouta, it wasn't a secret by now. Even Hiruzen could see that something was slightly off, but he couldn't see what was so wonderful about the boy that Danzo wanted him. Of course, he knew of the fact that Ryouta was a strong child with good gene's on his side, but something about the boy personally was something attractive for the elderly Root leader, and that slightly worried Hiruzen.

Danzo was offering something that Hiruzen has denied time and again. Hiruzen knew that Shisui thought, and he didn't want his feelings to account for nothing. He knew that Shisui didnt want to become a Root member, for various reasons.

So once again, Hiruzen opened his mouth, ready to reject what Danzo, when Koharu opened her mouth, agreeing with Danzo.

"Hiruzen, it's also been brought to our attention that lately, Ryouta Uchiha has brought up the skills of both Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka having both been trained by the boy personally, and have risen their skills from below average to top of the girls section, just below Satsuki Uchiha herself. He's raised even a civilian born Ninja to heights that should be impossible given her age."

Hiruzen listened to Koharu, and couldn't deny her words.

It was true that Ryou had been given them lessons, and he has given them a will to become stronger. Even if they are doing it for reasons like a crush, there's still sparks in them that have nothing to do with Ryouta himself, and how charming he might be, he has just brought it out in them, and they've progressed thanks to their hard work.

Homura, next to Koharu nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I've also witnessed it myself. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka used to be girls that hopeless followed him around, but now, they've proven that they could potentially become strong Ninja. While I'm not saying Ryouta Uchiha has granted them this ability, he's the one who has instigated it. If anything, it proves that he is a charismatic leader, therefore could potentially become apart of the ranks by...age ten. It isn't a far stretch to say that we could potentially have a good Shinobi within young Uchiha."

After Homura spoke, Danzo cleared his throat, and released a breath.

"Also, it is my belief that with young Uchiha raising up the ranks, it would prove to the Uchiha that we're not bias. That we approve of their clan, and of their power as well. As it is well known, Ryouta Uchiha wasn't liked well in the clan, until he proved himself to be able to be talented. May I remind you all of what happened with Keiichi Uchiha, and how Ryouta survived that outcome?"

"No, Danzo. However right you maybe..."

As the Hokage spoke, Danzo stopped him by placing his hand outwards.

"Also, you yourself have acknowledge his...will of fire, as you have said. You've told me how you see a good spark within the lad, and how he has befriended the Jinjuriki of the Nine Tails. To think that Uchiha has become friends with the Jinjuriki with such ease. I've heard how they spend a lot of time together."

Hiruzen took the opinions of the council, and looked on as he folded his arms.

"You speak truth, Ryouta has become friends with Naruto and indeed, they do spend time together. However, Shisui has already said that he doesn't want young Uchiha to be apart of the Root, and he doesn't wish for Satsuki and Ryouta to be split up. It's been explained before, that they thrive together. And simply pulling them apart is going to have the adverse effects to what you all want."

Danzo clicked his tongue, his chances slowly slipping away, knowing that he might lose another chance to get the boy by legal means. However, Danzo had another scheme up his sleeve, and played his cards.

"Hiruzen, may I ask one simple question?"

Hiruzen's eyes focused on the elderly man, and nodded for him to continue.

"You may speak."

"Yes...the coup with the Uchiha. Whether we like it or not, it is a disturbing possibility. A possibility that cannot be ignored. What if, there was a soluation within young Uchiha himself? You wouldn't be selfish by allowing this to slip away, would you?"

Preying on his peaceful side, Danzo tried to manipulate his ideals his own way, to his own desire to make Ryou his own, to mold into a weapon for him, as for having another set of eyes is all well and good, Danzo now has the idea of using Ryouta as a weapon for him, a personal tool that could be used against the strongest of the strong, and hopefully, would awaken the eyes that his elder brother has.

"Explain yourself, Danzo. I do not understand what you're saying."

The elderly man lifted his head, as the others all intently listened to what the man was saying.

"What I'm saying is, young Uchiha wasn't liked within the Uchiha itself, am I right in saying this?"

Hiruzen furrowed his brows, and cast his eyes to the side, in wonder.

"That's right, but I don't see how..."

The Hokage was about to ask, but Danzo cut him off.

"You see. Such a lad doesn't usually exist within Uchiha. They care about their own family, even if questionable things have happened. However, Ryouta Uchiha is an exceedingly rare case as in the way that neither Uchiha nor Fugaku himself liked the lad from day one. But, by proving his ability to fight, and to become top of the Academy, of his year and some years above him, slowly the Uchiha have begun liking him and accepting him as one of their best and brightest. Just not two days ago where I saw Uchiha, Fugaku's friends in fact, conversed with young Uchiha proudly, telling him how he has achieved greatness and how he is going to be an excellent Uchiha when older."

"That's all very well and good for Ryouta Uchiha, but I still don't see how this could stop the coup in anyway."

Hiruzen couldn't figure out what Danzo was talking about. Of course the Hokage was happy about the fact that Ryouta was getting accepted, having seen such things for himself, but he couldn't understand how that could help them with the possibly potentially dangerous situation. He was only a child, what could he do against the entire Uchiha clan? No matter how strong he is, he cannot take on Uchiha, there wouldn't be a possible way for him to achieve such a state.

Danzo sinisterly licked his lips, knowing that he has peaked Hiruzen's interest.

"You see. Like I explained, it is a rare Uchiha indeed, an Uchiha who worked hard for acceptance, and gained it. Even Fugaku seems to have accepted him as well. So, by promoting young Uchiha, they could see that we aren't bias. That we aren't against Uchiha. It will show that we reward hard effort, even if it is Uchiha. In fact, even if Ryouta Uchiha wasn't Uchiha and only carried his Okaa-sans blood, it would be enough for such a promotion to occur. He's exactly like his Okaa-san, in the respect that she was talented as a student as well. Back then, someone wanted her to be pushed forward as well, yet it never happened. This time, we have her son, who could arguably be stronger in the future with his Sharingan involved as well. So Hiruzen, are we going to allow this gem to slip through our fingers?"

Hiruzen closed his eyes, listening to the information that he was being presented.

He remembered Itsuki, he remembered how how she was and how strong she was as well. She also thought about the time that a talk similar to this occurred, and how she could've been given a promotion to a higher grade, or possibly finishing the Academy by the age of 8, but wasn't...she was only moved into Keiichi's class.

"While your hypothesis is somewhat based off facts, there's also the facts I've presented beforehand, Danzo. Ryouta Uchiha is working fine in his class, and if he has convinced girls like Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka to work hard as well, he's doing something productive in his class. Plus, he's gotten Naruto to stud as well. He might not be top of the class, but Ryouta is helping Naruto and Naruto in turn is helping Ryouta open up more. Secretly, I had hoped that Ryouta, and Naruto, became friends with one another."

Gasps surrounded the room to Hiruzen's statement, but it was Koharu who openly questioned his words.

"Hiruzen, to think you'd want that Demon...that Jinjuriki to become attached to Uchiha, when it could've been Uchiha who used the power of the Nine Tails in the first place to attack, is rather reckless."

"Yes, Koharu is right." Homura added with a sneering grin. "Uchiha and Jinjuriki is a recipe for disaster. What if young Uchiha takes it into his own hands, once finding out Naruto Uzumaki is the Jinjuriki, uses his eyes to control the Nine Tails within, or worse, and release it? Can we take that chance?"

"The others are right, Hiruzen. What if it happens? What happens if young Uchiha takes Naruto, and uses him for his own whims?"

Hiruzen looked at all of them, disgusted by their words.

"Not one minute ago, where you all suggesting that Ryouta Uchiha be placed in another class and singing his praises about his kindness and efforts. Now you're all saying how Ryouta is going to control Naruto if he found out about his Jinjuriki status."

"But that's different from this, Hiruzen. Yes, it is true that we were, but remember the Curse of Hatred." Danzo began, and blinked a number of times to collect his thoughts. "Young Uchiha is as susceptible to it as other Uchiha. His kindness actually leads him to be more susceptible to it. The more kind he is, the more he has to lose, and fall into hate. His kindness, if something disastrous where to happen, could be his own downfall, and being friends with Naruto, then finding out about his Jinjuriki status, could cause young Uchiha to control Naruto, use him for his own devices, and possibly this entire village as well."

Hiruzen didn't like how Danzo was saying that, and how he implied that Ryouta would ever do that to Naruto, how he would use a friend like that, no matter how far he fell into his own hate, Hiruzen couldn't ever see Naruto and Ryouta fighting like that, and Ryouta controlling him for his own ends.

"You're implying that Ryouta would turn against his friends. May I remind you who brought him up?"

Hiruzen begged for an answer, with Danzo answering.

"It's true Shisui is kind, but he could also..."

Danzo tried explaining, but Hiruzen cut him off.

"Shisui Uchiha himself is as kind as they come, and he lost both his Okaa-san and his Otou-san, and never fell into the curse. There's no many times that he could've, but he didn't. He stayed strong, and kind for his Otouto, and his village and clan as well. He cannot be faulted. I believe Ryouta Uchiha is the same. He is like his Okaa-san, it is true. Being like that woman gives him advantages, advantages that allow him to be kind and caring, more so than most. That woman had one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen and it has been passed onto her children. You talk about how Ryouta influenced Sakura and Ino to work harder. That also came from Itsuki. Remember, Keiichi used to be a terrible Shinobi, barely above the common Shinobi. But with Itsuki's kindness and willingness to cheer for him, he found the strength inside himself and believed in himself, and turned over a new leaf, and became one of the strongest Uchiha in his generation...no, he surpassed even Fugaku with his hard work, thanks to Itsuki, and I believe that Ryouta is the same as her, and people say it is a negative thing, when it is a positive."

"No one is disputing his kindness, and the kindness of Itsuki either. But, is it wise to allow Naruto, and Ryouta to be friends?"

Homura was concerned that young Ryouta could be influenced by the Nine Tails, should Ryouta ever delve into the subconscious of Naruto and see the Nine Tails.

But Hiruzen furrowed his brows in frustration.

"Naruto and Ryouta are friends. I'm not going to stop them from being friends. It is true that I wanted them to be friends, however I did not orchestrate them to become friends, they did it on their own. As you've witnessed, the adults of this village shun Naruto, and due to that, the children follow their parents example. However, with Itsuki's kindness inside of him, Ryouta is able to speak with Naruto normally. They compliment one another. Yondaime-sama wanted Naruto to be treated as a hero, not shunned. Though I can't change the adults views on the boy, I can allow the children to make up their own minds, and that's exactly what Ryouta has done. He has made a decision to ignore what the adults say and whisper, and decided to take the chance to become the friend of the 'parasite' of the village, and I can't say that I am unhappy with it. In fact, I am proud of both of them, and what they can achieve with one another. Now, I may ask you to leave, unless there's another matter to discuss?"

Homura and Koharu shook their heads, and stood up to leave, Danzo remaining sat down as the elderly pair left the room.

After they had gone, Hiruzen turned towards Danzo, and a concerned look appeared on his face.

"Danzo, lately you've become more and more interested in Ryouta Uchiha, and acting in a similar manner to how Keiichi acted. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that you wish to harm young Ryouta. And if that is the case, then I will say now...if you attempt anything, I will stop you myself."

Danzo was fuming inside, he was extremely angry at the fact that Hiruzen implied that he was like the weak willed Keiichi and how he acted. He was in fact disgusted to be associated with Keiichi.

"My interest doesn't pertain to harm Hiruzen. My interest is in the future of this village. You yourself has stated how you wish for young Ryouta to become an outstanding Ninja. I am proposing a good way for him to become the Ninja you wish to see. Within Root, he would become the strongest Ninja he possibly could."

Danzo made a compelling argument, at least in the old man's eyes. He could see the benefits of what he was proposing, he could see how Ryouta could become strong in Root, but there was a nagging feeling that it was wrong to allow Ryouta to become apart of that organization.

"However, I do not wish to dirty the child's hands with blood, at least at his age. He is at an age where he is young and pure. In the future, it is a real scenario that he could become a splendid Ninja and will have to kill, but right now is too young. He's gone through horrors that he shouldn't have to go through."

"Then...allow me the chance to offer it him in the future. Shisui has stopped it, because he is Ryouta's legal guardian. But when he becomes a Ninja, he will be classed as an adult, and will have the chance to use his own mind to make decisions. You can't stop me from that, can you? If it was his choice, then you wouldn't have a problem, and Shisui would also have to accept it."

Hiruzen bit his lip, knowing that Danzo was technically right.

He was right in the regards that Ryouta would be an adult by becoming a Ninja...but something inside of Hiruzen didn't like it whatsoever. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had the feeling that Danzo was going to do something and he didn't want that to happen.

"When he becomes Chunin, you can ask then. Before then, I will not allow you to ask him. If he proves himself by making Chunin then becoming apart of Root could be a possibility. However, like I said, until then, you cannot approach him."

Danzo bowed his head in fake respect.

"You're most kind, Hiruzen. Now, if you'll excuse me." Danzo stood up, and slowly walked out of the room. But before he could leave, he looked back at the old Hokage and smirked evilly without the Hokage seeing it. " _If I can't have him until Chunin...I will have to plant someone within his life, and persuade him to join Root. I can't take the chance that he would say no, and Hiruzen will watch me like an old hawk. Hmmmm...perhaps I can use that person..._ "

His evil thoughts continued as he walked out of the office, leaving the old Hokage alone to do some paperwork.

* * *

 **At the Uchiha Compound...**

"Such a beautiful morning, eh Itachi-kun? The sky, the snow, everything seems to be a perfect wonderland, don't you think so?"

Izumi looked outside of the bedroom window, dressed in nothing but one of Itachi's shirts. She had a small smile on her face, a certain glow adorning her face. What she saw outside was the beginning of winter, where snow started to fall. Though it wasn't heavy right now, she could tell that it was going to become quite the snowy day, something that she loved. Since it was pure white, Izumi had a penchant for such a colour, and it was the only time that she had seen such pure snow.

Itachi, who was in the bed, didn't reply to her, his eyes gazing at the roof.

He was deep in thought, though his expression was unreadable.

It has been the same recently, the same in the way that Itachi has been deep in thought, so much so that it has been hard for anyone to speak with him without gaining the cold shoulder, or anything else of that nature.

Even Izumi didn't know what was going on with him, when she was the one who usually knew many things about Itachi. It was just recently that she didn't know what he was thinking, what he thought about anything else other than what he disclosed, and that worried her, it worried her that something could be up with what Itachi was feeling, pleading with herself that it wasn't anything serious.

"Itachi-kun? Are you awake?"

Izumi questioned, not gaining an answer from the male who was busy in his own world.

Izumi looked back at him, and yawned slightly as she didn't gain an answer from the raven haired boy.

"Itachi-kun, there's something that has been bothering me lately. Could you perhaps listen to my concerns for a few seconds?"

Itachi turned his attention from the roof, and gazed at the girl clad in his shirt, remarkably in awe at her beauty. Though one could argue that she was only 13, to Itachi, she was the perfect girl, however he hadn't ever admitted that to her before, and wasn't sure if he was ever able to admit it to her.

"What is it?"

He casually asks as she sits on the bed, her long hair brushing against Itachi's cheeks, in turn making the flesh turn slightly red but waved his head in a clockwise motion, getting away the face he had.

Izumi lifted her hair, and put it into a ponytail as she began talking with him.

"Itachi-kun, in these past months, it has been so peaceful, hasn't it? I mean Fugaku-sama has stopped with the hate for Ryouta-kun, at least openly. And Ryouta-kun and Satsuki-chan have gotten closer and closer. In all in, it has been a good time in our lives. However..."

Itachi smoothly inched closer to Izumi, and rested his head on her shoulder, surprising the female that he was displaying such affection.

"Izumi-san, there's something that you want to say. Don't be afraid to say anything, I don't mind."

Izumi lowered her face, and with doe eyes, looked towards the male Uchiha with a slight grin.

"One day, I remembered something important. Do you remember the time that I fainted from using my Sharingan?"

"Which time?"

He joked dryly, though Izumi giggled at it lightly, finding it funny his sense of humour.

"The time that I was showing you my Sharingan and how many tomoe's it had. That day, I felt so ashamed of the fact that...I fainted using something that was Uchiha. It was an Uchiha power, and I couldn't use it, then I learned how you used it so easily, and frankly, I was quite jealous, and still am on how powerful you are. Each time I see you fight, I see how much you've progressed ahead of me, so much that it seems that I am standing still. Even Ryouta-kun can use his Sharingan without fainting, and he's freaking a lot younger than I am."

While she wasn't bitter about the fact that those two could use it better than she could, she was depressed that Ryou, a child no less, could use it better than she could, even when she's supposed to be ahead of the child, considering the fact that she's older than he is, though didn't hold any hard feelings for the boy, since she liked him a lot.

"Izumi-san, I said that it doesn't matter about such things. Yes, I might be stronger than you, and Ryou does use it without fainting, so perhaps Shinobi life isn't for you if you're feeling like this. There's no shame, since it isn't for everyone, I wont look at you any differently if you decided to quit. But there's plenty of things that you could do. Like with what my former teammate became."

"Working as a waitress doesn't suit me, Itachi-kun." Izumi said with down eyes, grabbing a kunai from the desk draw, Itachi slightly surprised that he didn't know that a kunai rested in their, since it was his draw. "That's why, secretly, I've been working on something seriously so I can be useful."

Itachi cocked an eyebrow up as Izumi placed the kunai near his hand, and pointed the tip of it towards his palm. Alarm bells rang in Itachi's head, and he tried to retract his hand, but Izumi held it tightly.

"Izumi-san, what are you doing? Do you detest me that much that you wish to cut me?"

Itachi hoped that wasn't the case, since he didn't know what Izumi was doing.

Izumi smiled softly, and giggled.

"No, Itachi-kun. I don't believe that in the slightly. I used to be jealous, and I will admit that I did feel like slightly detesting you, but I decided that loving you is much more rewarding than resenting. So, that's why, I've been studying diligently." She pierced Itachi's hand slightly, enough to mark his skin and draw blood, something Itachi blinked at in confusion, but not sensing any malice intent behind her actions, and allowing her to continue with what she is doing. "You see, you're skilled Itachi-kun. You're better than I will ever be, and I accept that. I accept it because I know that it takes all sorts of Ninja in this world, and it's simply something that you have to respect. So, that's why I've decided to change my path from straight Ninja fighting, to focusing the only skill I have better than you to good use."

That caused Itachi to become confused, unsure of what she was talking about.

"Izumi-san, I don't understand. What skill do you have that I do not?"

Izumi giggled, and held his hand, running chakra through her palm.

"My chakra control, Itachi-kun. While my reserves aren't the best, and maybe they'll always be low, but I've always had great control over my chakra. There's no wasted movements in my chakra, and I have it preciously set to this sort of thing. Plus, I did have high grades in the Academy when I was there, so it isn't like I'm stupid or anything. That's why, I've decided my path Itachi-kun. I'm going to become a Medical Ninja."

"Medical Ninja? You're going to become such a being?"

Itachi was dumbfounded, unable to believe she chose such a path. In fact, it was out of the blue that she had said something like this, and it wasn't like Izumi to step down from the front lines of a fight, but now she has just admitted that she has been studying to become a Medical Ninja.

Izumi confirmed it with a nod as she activated the Mystical Palm Technique, it shining off a green glow. Itachi wondrously looked at his hand as the wound she gave him was fixed within seconds. Admittedly, it was a minor wound, but the fact that she was able to do it so quickly amazed even him.

"Izumi-san, since when have you been practicing such a thing?"

Izumi looked towards his face, and stroked it softly.

"There's been many tragedies in this world. My Otou-sama's death, and then when I saw Ryouta-kun being in such a state, I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing such a small child in such a state, reminded me of the...Nine Tails attack, and how many people died. You remember that night, don't you? You took care of Satsuki-chan that night, didn't you?" Itachi grimaced, remembering that night well, and lowered his eyes. Seeing that as an indication, Izumi continued by lacing his fingers in her own. "My Otou-sama died that night...my Sharingan awakening because of it. It's a tragedy in this world that could've been prevented, with a Medical Ninja around, so that's why I have decided that if I can use my power to aid people, and save people, isn't that a worthwhile thing?"

"Yes, but to think that you've been able to use the Mystical Palm Technique so quickly."

Itachi was in amazement, knowing how hard that it is to become a Medical Ninja, that's why he never himself went down that road, as it would've been too difficult for even him to become a good one. But Izumi now is showing a side that he hasn't ever seen before, and he can't say that he didn't like it. In fact, it was...a curious thing that she had been practicing in secret for this long.

Izumi giggled, and was proud of herself for gaining acknowledgement of such a thing.

"Yes...I have begun to Master it, and I will have to take my time, but the tutors at the hospital say that I potentially could become a good Medic-nin with training. They say that my control is perfect, and my ability to heal isn't bad either. All I'm missing is the strength behind the chakra itself which I am trying my best to improve on each day. But, Itachi-kun. I know that I will never become a splendid Ninja like yourself, and I have accepted that. But now is the time for me to also become a serious asset for this world. And if this is the way that I go, then it is the way that I go. Besides, I quite like using Medical Ninjutsu, there's just something about it that is...beautiful."

"Just like you..."

Itachi, realizing what he said closed his mouth, and looked away while Izumi giggled, loving the feeling that he actually said something like that.

"Why thank you Itachi-kun, it makes me happy that you've said that." Izumi unlaced her fingers with his, and stood up. "This is my path now, Itachi-kun. My path to become stronger than before. I'm going to be a Medical Ninja, Itachi-kun so that others can come back to me when they're injured...so you can return to me if you become injured."

Itachi's face brightened up at hearing what she said, thinking that it was one of the most beautiful things he had heard in such a long time, appreciative of the fact that she was doing something like this, finding her own path where she could feel comfortable and collected and allowing her to become what she wanted to be, not what she had to be.

"Yes...Izumi-san, may I tell you something?"

Izumi was slightly stunned that Itachi wanted to reveal anything to her, since it was rare that he did anything like that, but she was happy that he trusted her enough to tell her something.

"Y...Yes, of course. Please tell me."

Itachi leaned forward, and came within her personal space. Her eyes turned hazy as her gaze focused onto his lips, and then dashing to her own. It wasn't a secret that she did want the Uchiha to give her something that no other man was allowed to have.

"Alright, to be honest with you, I didn't like the idea of you becoming a Ninja, because I didn't want to lose you. I never wanted to lose you, Izumi-san. You're...you are one of the most important to me, and you saying that you are going to become a Ninja like this, a Ninja that heals rather than hurts. A Ninja that saves, rather than sacrifices. I think that suits you rather well, Izumi-san. You're so gentle, and delicate, even someone like me sees it, and I also see how Shisui is always saying that you have other options, yet choose to stay by my side. Something like that...you don't know how much I appreciate the fact that you've chosen to remain by my side, than leaving my side. Izumi-san, I also want to say that..."

"Itachi-kun, I don't want to drag down the romantic moment...but, you tend to witter on a lot, hehe~" Itachi frowned as she continued to giggle, and pushed her face closer to his, mere inches from his lips, something the male Uchiha noted, but didn't say anything. "Now listen to me, for a change, kay?" Giving his consent without words, Izumi continued with bated breath, pushing a bang out of her eyes. "You're always ahead of me, always moving forward while I stand still. And there's one thing that I can understand better than you can, and that is feelings. More importantly, my feelings, and your feelings. It doesn't matter what happens on the outside, or with the clan. I know somehow, everything is going to be okay."

With that, Izumi took the plunge, and moved forward. Her lips parted, and her eyes fluttered, moving ever forward towards his lips. Taking several looks to see if Itachi was against it, she saw that he didn't stop her, he didn't even attempt to make a move against the girl, accepting her advances, something that she found to be surprising.

With a final lunge of her neck, her lips came into contact with his lips, igniting them with new emotions. At first, Izumi let out a squeal at the kiss, not expecting to actually achieve her goal, however she soon sunk into the kiss, accepting the feeling of finally losing her first kiss to the man that she loves more than anything else.

For Izumi, the girl was in Heaven, she was in paradise. The feeling of Itachi's rough feeling lips, the texture of his lips and the feeling of his eyes on her was all she needed to know that this is how her first kiss should go with.

For Itachi, it was new. The sensation of her lips were different. He never expected them to be soft, to be as fulfilling to him as they were. Like a cloud, he thought her lips were that soft.

The lips meshed together, both of them feeling complete with the others lips. Turning his head to the side, Itachi got a better angle for her lips to press against his even more, excitingly filling him with emotions of love.

Itachi raised his hand, and delicately ran it through her long hair, feeling the softness, and thickness of the black locks, enticing Itachi even moe. Izumi lightly put a soothing hand on his bare chest, rubbing slowly, the flesh heating up as a result from the slow rubbing.

Shifting her weight, Izumi moved her body so she was straddling his hips, deepening the kiss, not missing this chance as it might be her only one, something she wished to not be the case.

With that done, Itachi braced his hands firmly, yet gently, on her waist and calmly shifted his lap so she was fully straddling his lap, trying to rein his growing hormone's, this being one of the only times in his life that he can say is a truly difficult mission to allow his emotions do the talking while his rational brain takes a step backwards.

For support, Izumi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him ever deeper into the kiss, and then did the next big step, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth of its own free will, not wanting to waste anymore time in dancing around her feelings, intending to show Itachi just how much she really does love him, and how she'll stay by his side always.

Itachi, noticing how strongly she was putting in the effort to kiss him, returned her affections with as much as he could. Gingerly teasing her hair, his hands slid down her back, her skin setting aflame, the ice like fingers igniting the growing lust within her.

For a minute or so, they stayed within their loving embrace, and lip lock, but Itachi finally broke it to the disappointment of the young girl, but soon he peered into her eyes, and whispered something within her ear.

As soon as she heard it, her eyes turned teary, and latched onto his body, pushing her head into the crook of his neck, snuggling in, trying her best to not shed a single tear at the near silent announcement that he gave her.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun. Thank you, for saying that."

Itachi simply smiled, and embraced her, taking in the feeling of her smaller body in his, still on cloud nine from the kiss that the pair just shared, wishing that it could be like that always.

They stayed in the embrace for the longest of times, until Izumi stood up, and casually flung off her shirt, revealing her modest sized breasts to Itachi, who's nose bled from the revealing of Izumi's surprisingly big chest for a girl her age.

"I-Izumi-san! W-What are you doing!?"

Izumi put a finger to her lips, and cocked a head to the side with confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm going to have a bath of course. I don't know about you, but after everything that just happened, I need to have a little cool down period...maybe I shouldn't say period..." She giggled nervously, and bounced upwards, igniting another round of blood to come from Itachi's nose when he saw her breasts bouncing up and downwards. "Hehe, Itachi-kun is ecchi~ Staring at my bare boobies like that~ What will the others think when they see Itachi-kun taken down by a single girls bare boobies?"

While she was giggling, Itachi was trying his best to not pass out. It was true that he had seen her chest before, but to see it again after they just shared their first kiss...Itachi's mind couldn't take the stimulation.

Meanwhile, Izumi saw what happened, and smiled sweetly.

" _Such a silly boy, getting overreacting about a simple thing like this. And I was going to invite him to bathe with me as well...guess that wont be happening anytime soon. Aah well, I'll get him eventually. Maybe Ryouta-kun would come for a bath~? I always love teasing him in the bath~_ "

Izumi grabbed a towel that she had brought in beforehand to save Itachi from further complications, wrapping it around her waist as she dropped her panties, he not being able to see her womanhood, to which Itachi was greatly disappointed in, before mentally berating himself for having such thoughts about Izumi.

"I-Izumi-san..."

Itachi breathed out, his eyes turning cloudy as Izumi winked at him.

"Gotta go and have me a bath~ See you soon Itachi-kun~"

Izumi then left the room, leaving Itachi in a...uncomfortable situation below the belt, something he had never had to deal with before, and silently cursed Izumi for leaving so casually.

Back with Izumi, she was traversing the corridors of the house, thankful that Fugaku wasn't in the house right now, or she wouldn't walk around in nothing but a towel, that doesn't leave much to the imagination, showing off all of her womanly curves.

Walking towards Satsuki's room, knowing that Ryou stayed the night with Satsuki, she knocked and entered without a care, not waiting for an answer.

"Ryouta-kun wanna come for a bath with Nee-chan where we play with the rubber ducky and play our game, where's the bar of soap hidden~?" She sang out, only to be disappointed when she saw that the room was vacant. "Darn, and I was gonna get some Shota hugs in the morning as well~ I thrive off those hugs as well, they keep me going!" Raising a fist to the air dramatically, she held a perfect smile on her face, reminded of the times where a single hug from Ryou was enough to make her feel better. Her face then dipped, realizing that she wouldn't be able to get in 'Shota time' in this morning but then brightened up when remembering the snow falling outside. "Ah, I will get them hugs later when we make snow bunnies~ Hehe~ Then I will make that boy hug me with the power of Shota fuelling his power to offer protective hugs~"

Singing to herself, Izumi left the vacant room and headed for the bathroom.

As she walked, she hummed to herself, wondering where Ryouta was, slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to get 'Shota time' with him, and using him to wash her back with his small hands, something Izumi loved very much.

While she loved Itachi and always will, she held a soft spot for her Shota, and always loved teasing him to the point that she was perfectly fine sharing a bed with him while dressed in nothing but panties and bra, something only Itachi ever really got to see.

Making it towards the bathroom, she opened the door softly...

* * *

"Mi-Mikoto-san, your hands feel good on my back~"

"Ara, sweetie~ You're such a squirmy child~ Keep still, and I will give your back a good scrubbing~"

"Y-Yes Mikoto-san~ Your hands are really soft~ Thank you for having a bath with me~"

"Yes yes, it isn't a problem sweetheart~ I always love having bath time with my favourite boy~"

What Izumi saw was Mikoto, clad in a towel from breast to hip area, with the young Ryou on her lap, clad in a towel around his hips only, with both of them covered in water, the water glistening off their bodies with Mikoto rubbing Ryou's unclothed back softly, her fingers gingerly teasing the flesh ever so slightly, a small blush on the woman's face and a huge one on Ryou's face.

Izumi's eyes twitched at the scene, her hands shaking with unexpressed and seething rage.

" _T-That's my Shota bath time Mikoto-san has taken..._ " Izumi thought bitterly, seeing the state that they are in, Mikoto's breasts nearly bursting out of her towel, something Izumi scowled at, and looking towards her own bust, sighed. " _Damn, mine better grow that big in the future._ "

Izumi looked at her chest again, and sighed openly, but not enough for the others to hear.

Having not noticed Izumi stood at the door, Mikoto and Ryou continued their bath together.

"Mikoto-san, are you sure that it's okay that we share a bath together like this? Wont Fugaku-san be mad?"

"Ara, don't worry about Fugaku-san right now. He's not here, so we can have such a bath together. And even if he was here, this is an innocent bath between us Ryouta-kun, and you're so cute anyway, so there's nothing you have to worry about. If anything happens, allow me to deal with it."

Mikoto soothed to the child, who nodded in agreement and allowed himself to enjoy his bath with Mikoto. But while enjoying said bath, Ryou's mind cast to the youngest female Uchiha, and slightly frowned.

"Mikoto-san, you're really kind though, sharing a bath with me, but don't tell Satsuki-chan okay? She'd get mad if she knew I was in the bath with another girl, she's really upset when I am with other girls, and I don't know why. It's like she doesn't like me having friends that are girls."

Ryou wore a confused expression on his face, looking towards the water and splashing around a rubber duck which Mikoto handed him at that moment, which Izumi took note of, and gasped near silently.

" _To even use our special ducky with Mikoto-san present, that's mean Ryouta-kun. I thought we had special Nee-sama and Otouto bath time play dates bonding sessions where I groom you to become a good man for Satsuki-chan? My heart is breaking right now..._ "

Wearing a fake sad face, the girl pouted adorably, though neither resident of the bath had still noticed the girl, even with the draft from the open door tickling their skins, neither not noticing the sudden change in the temperature.

"Aah, yes. Satsuki would surely become jealous if she finds out about this, so lets not tell her, okay? Lets keep this a little secret between us two. You can do that for me, can't you sweetheart?"

Mikoto asked, running a finger through his wet hair, liking the sensation of his black locks, happy her daughter made him grow his hair out like she has done, though wished to style it in her own way.

"Yes! I can keep it secret from Satsuki-chan!"

Hearing that, Mikoto released a light titter from her lips, and wrapped her arms around him, unintentionally pushing her assets into his back, making the young boy blush brightly, attempting to hide his embarrassment by hiding his face within his hands, something both Mikoto and Izumi thought to be very cute indeed.

"That's a good boy, now your hair needs a good wash as well."

Mikoto said, her bust pushing even more into his back, his face resembling a tomato.

"M-Mikoto-san...y-your...erm..."

Ryou felt embarrassed to mention it, but couldn't keep silent about the fact that her breasts were slowly enveloping his back, pushing further and further into his back, a tingling sensation coming from the area where her breasts and his back met one another.

Mikoto though, not seeing such a problem, continued to hug him from behind with her large chest pressed against him, and resting her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso so they met where the middle of his stomach was and pulling him backwards even more, the feeling of his back something of a nice comfort for her.

"Whats wrong sweetie?"

Ryou shook his head, unable to speak anymore, merely accepting the older woman's presence as she rubbed against his face softly, her fair soft skin turning his face even more red than before, looking as if the skin was burning though it wasn't uncomfortable for the boy.

Mikoto, not hearing an answer from the boy, ran her fingers through his hair, washing it with water from the bath. As the water slid down his face and body, Mikoto was smiling brightly, she was happy that she was able to see Ryou having a normal life for a change.

"Mikoto-san, you're so kind~"

"Hehe, no worries Ryouta-kun~ You're so cute sometimes, sitting on my lap like this. Do you like my lap or something?"

Mikoto slightly teased, and unintentionally slid her hand down his chest, though retracted it when remembering who it was.

Ryou felt her hand though however brief, and blushed even more, liking the feeling of the older woman's touch.

"M...Mikoto-sans lap is a good one...it feels good...better than normal chairs..."

Hearing that, Mikoto had conflicting feelings, since she was just compared to a chair, but at the same time, she was placed above something that was supposed to bring comfort for the user, her lap being something that the boy liked more than a chair. In the end, Mikoto decided to accept it, and find it adorable that he would say something like that.

"That's nice, sweetness. And your body is very lovely to have on my lap as well." Mikoto blushed saying that, how it could be implied, and blushed even more when Ryou put his head back onto her breasts, snuggling in happily. "A-Ah, sweetheart, w-what are you..."

Before she could finish, she saw how Ryou was slowly drifting off to sleep, so she refrained herself from speaking, and stroked his face, getting the wet hair out of his eyes, allowing for a peaceful sleep then kissed the top of his head, enjoying the sensation of his wet hair on her lips.

Izumi, who had been witnessing it, couldn't help but wonder if she should interrupted them or not.

" _It isn't like they're doing anything wrong and Ryouta-kun is so freaking adorable when he is asleep...but I want my Shota bath time as well. It's something of a comfort for me, I wanna experience Ryouta-kun's butt on my lap as well...meanie Uchiha woman._ " Izumi pouted within her mind, and went to take a step forward, but stopped herself when she saw Ryou smiling up at Mikoto with an innocence that can't be copied or learned. That brought a smile to the females face, feeling satisfied that Mikoto and Ryou were having a small bonding session. " _Best leave them...or maybe I should join them...? Fufu, Ryouta-kun, you're making me contemplate joining in with another woman with a boy that isn't Itachi-kun~ Damn boy, you're something special~_ "

Izumi was about to leave when she knocked the door ever so slightly. That was enough noise to alert Mikoto who's eyes darted towards the door, seeing Izumi, the colour from her face draining, mortified face appearing on her delicate features.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She couldn't help but released a cry which ran out throughout the house, alerting everyone to their presences in the bath. Ryou himself stirred on Mikoto's lap, but didn't wake from his sweet slumber, Mikoto's breasts acting as a very soft pillow for his head.

"What was that?"

"Mikoto-san, you okay?"

"Kaa-chan! I'm coming!"

Naturally, luck wasn't on their side, as Itachi, Shisui and Satsuki came rushing towards the bathroom, having worried faces on their features.

As they appeared next to Izumi, the girl blushed seeing how not only Itachi, but Shisui was also there, and could see her in nothing but a loosely fitting towel. Mikoto was the most embarrassed, being caught in the bath with a boy of a young age, him sat and cuddled up on her lap.

Shisui looked towards Izumi, and developed a lewd looking face.

"Nice~"

Referring to her state of dress and womanly assets, Shisui gushed over the beautiful Izumi, who herself blushed a little and adopted a coy smile towards the elder male Uchiha.

"Yeah, you know it baby~"

Nodding at him with a coquettish look in her eyes, Shisui winked at the girl, them doing harmless flirting...or at least it was to them.

For one Itachi Uchiha, it looked like Shisui was doing something worse than simple flirting, and his eyes flashed his Sharingan at the elder brother figure of his, a dark aura appearing around his body.

Shisui noted Itachi's harsh glare, and while the male didn't say anything, Shisui knew how evil Itachi's eyes looked right now, and how frightening he appeared to be, seeing the dark intentions of the Uchiha, and looked towards the bath room, then developing a lewd face for his little brother, seeing how he was still cuddled up in Mikoto's lap, blissfully unaware of the fact that a jealous Satsuki was looking on with a similar gaze to her brother.

" _Geez, I take my eyes off him for a few minutes, and he's hopped into the bath of a married woman...well, I can see why he might wanna have a bath with Mikoto-san, she is quite the beautiful woman with a lovely personality. If only she wasn't married, right Ryou?_ " Smirking devilishly, Shisui continued to look into the bath. A thought then came to him as he clicked his fingers. "I thought there was one missing, a freaking sexy Milf~"

Directing that at Mikoto, said woman raised her eyebrows, not having heard of a Milf before.

"Shisui-san, did you just call me a sexy Milf?"

Shisui nodded as he got out a book that had 'Ryouta's future harem' written on the front and began writing in it.

"Yeah, don't worry about it too much Mikoto-san. It is a very good thing, as I myself like women of an older age as well, though I'm sure Ryou likes it as well, he always tells me how he likes having the attention of his precious Mikoto-san~"

Mikoto blushed and looked at the boy on her lap, smiling softly as Shisui got to work with writing names.

Intrigued, Izumi peered over his shoulder, and saw that several names were written in it, including Satsuki, Sakura, Ino and now the newly added Mikoto under the maybe column.

"Hehe, I see~ Such a lovely idea Shisui-san~" Itachi looked in awe at Izumi's easily acceptance of what Shisui wants for Ryou as Izumi herself then glanced at a name. "Say, who's Hanabi Hyuga anyway?"

Shisui winked at the girl, and then leaned closer so only she could hear.

"Yeah, it's been a recent development that this Hyuga girl might like our Ryou~ I'm gonna find out one way or another~"

Izumi nodded and then developed a smirk on her face.

"We should so do a collaboration and discuss this in finer detail."

Izumi stated to the grinning Shisui, who agreed with her and high fived the girl.

"We should so do it. Two heads are better than one after all."

Nodding to one another, they both got to work with writing out 'candidates' for Ryou's 'harem' as Itachi and Mikoto were lost for words on what those two where doing, and how they could discuss it so easily.

As Shisui was doing that, Satsuki's eyes narrowed considerably, taking in the appearance of her mother and Ryou in the same bath, and how close they were to one another, and how her mother was cuddling Ryou tightly, but Satsuki didn't know she was doing that so Shisui and Itachi didn't see her naked, even if one was her son, she didn't want them to see her naked, and since the towel offered little protection, she had to use Ryou's body to her advantage.

"Kaa-chan, to think you'd jump into the bath of Ryou's, you're cruel. I can't believe you'd go that far to spite me that you'd actually take this opportunity to have Ryou all to yourself."

"W-Wait, Satsuki. I didn't just jump into the bath with..."

When she tried to explain, Satsuki shook her head, and sharpened her eyes.

"You know my feelings, and you jump into his bath, and use those woman bits to charm Ryou away from me!" Satsuki seethed, and turned to Izumi and glared at the girl who looked back at Satsuki with a confused gaze. "And you, Izumi-san. You're thinking about having a bath with my Ryou aren't you? Admit it!"

Izumi raised her head, and turned her head to the side.

"What are you talking about Satsuki-chan? I wasn't going to have a bath with Ryouta-kun."

Izumi crossed her fingers behind her back, trying her best to not smirk.

Satsuki though saw through her facade, and glared even more harshly.

"Don't you try that with me! I know for a fact that you've been having secret baths with Ryou, and I'm not going to allow it you old hag!"

The temperature dropped at those words, and a dark aura found its way to Izumi who's Devil like eyes turned upwards towards the young raven haired girl, her dark smile being made known.

"Old hag huh?" Izumi practically spat out to the fearful Satsuki. "If anything, your Okaa-sama is the old hag. She's the one who..."

Before she could finish, the same aura made its way to Mikoto, who stood up, waking Ryou and hugged him tightly into her bust, his face being squished against her breasts to the envy of Shisui and the sweatdropping Itachi.

"Izumi-san, did you just perhaps call me an old hag?"

Izumi turned her eyes to the elder woman, and walked forward, her breasts bouncing which made Itachi and Shisui blush, though Itachi was mad when Shisui blushed at his girl.

"That's right, you are one. Sharing a bath with my Ryouta-kun, when it was my bath time with him. You're really cruel, you know?"

Mikoto lifted her head, a menacing glare in the elder's eyes.

"You say that, but I've never seen this schedule of yours. Besides, Ryouta-kun wanted to have a bath with me, and we were enjoying ourselves, until you came along. Besides, shouldn't you be bathing with my son?"

Izumi looked at Itachi, and furrowed her brows, before glancing back at Mikoto.

"There's a difference between this and that. Ryouta-kun is my adorable Otouto. Onee-sama needs some adorable Otouto time together with their Otouto's. Don't you see that fact?"

"Hmmph! Even if you say that, I also need Ryouta-kun time. I have needs as well, and they are met with Ryouta-kun's adorable face. It comforts me, seeing his adorableness shining in the bath water."

Izumi folded her arms, as both women moved forward, so much so that they had Ryou between their breasts, who was blushing up a storm, and tried not passing out from the overwhelming sensation of their bountiful breasts, while Satsuki frowned at the fact that these two elder women had things she didn't have, due to being a child.

"Though, that means you like having a younger man around."

Mikoto clicked her tongue and pushed against Izumi, making both women's breasts bounce, causing both Ryou and Shisui to blush furiously, though for difference reasons.

"I never said anything like that at all Izumi-san. But Ryouta-kun likes having me around to be a nurturing force in his life. So leave Ryouta-kun and I alone to have our bath in peace."

Izumi growled and snatched Ryouta away and held him to her breasts.

"Never, I'm bathing with Ryouta-kun now!"

Mikoto snapped her hands forward, and gripped onto the boy, holding him tightly, pulling him towards her body.

"N-No, I wont hand over my adorable Ryouta-kun!"

Mikoto pulled, but Izumi held him tightly, refusing to let him go.

"Get lost Mikoto-san! He's mine!"

Izumi stated, pulling him towards her.

"No he's not! He's mine!"

Mikoto didn't accept that, and pulled Ryouta closer to her.

Soon, it was a tug of war between the two of them, with Ryou as the prize. Neither was going to give in, wanting to bathe with Ryouta for reasons that they can't even understand. Satsuki wanted to get involved, but these two were leagues above her, so she wasn't able to get involved whatsoever. Though it pained her, how she couldn't fight for her right to have Ryou all to herself.

"Izumi-san, maybe you shouldn't..."

"Shut up Itachi-kun!"

Itachi winced and backed away, cowering from the roaring Izumi who was fighting for her Shota, with Mikoto on the same page with Itachi, trying to take back what was rightfully hers, as Ryou looked as if he was going to be sick at any second.

Shisui put a hand on the boys shoulder, and squeezed gently.

"Don't worry, girls are fighting for the Shota. She'll come back to you eventually."

Itachi's face became complicated and he didn't know if he should be happy or not while the fighting continued.

"Get off him you hag!"

"Watch what you're saying Izumi-san!"

"Hah! No way Obaa-sama!"

Mikoto's eyes twitched and yanked Ryou away from her, but that pulled Izumi along and she tripped over, forcing her way tumbling towards Mikoto. Mikoto couldn't react fast enough, and ended up on the floor with Ryou sandwiched between the two females, their breasts forcing themselves against the young boys face, that turned into a tomato, his nose leaking blood slightly as a very nervous expression appeared on his face.

"Oww~ Mikoto-san, Izumi-nee~"

Ryou gushed and looked upwards towards Mikoto's face who looked downwards, and blushed a little.

"Are you okay sweetheart? You aren't hurt, are you?"

Mikoto checked the boy, as Izumi came to the side of his face, giving it a gentle peck, the skin turning red from the touch of her lips.

"Aawww, I'm so sorry Ryouta-kun~ I didn't mean to fall on you, but you're safe with my boobies~"

To make her point, Izumi pressed her assets into the back of his head even more, his face going near Mikoto's nipples as her towel was yanked down slightly, revealing the bare breast to the young boy.

"Hauhauhauuuuuuu~"

The breasts were too much for Ryou's young mind, which was blown, and he fainted onto Mikoto's breasts who gushed at the fact that his mouth was opened, and she could feel his breath on her breast, slightly freaked out by that fact.

Shisui looked on, and opened his mouth wide.

" _Lucky brat. He gets more action that I have done in my entire life...besides that one time kukuku~_ "

As Shisui was thinking lewdly, Itachi could only face palm, seeing that his mother and girlfriend fought over the Shota boy, even to the fact that they were decked onto the ground.

As for Satsuki, she was seething at the fact that her own mother has taken Ryou to herself, and Izumi has taken over her spot as well, having Ryou under her. Not being able to take it anymore, Satsuki stormed over, and pulled at Izumi's towel.

"Alright, get off my Ryou."

She yanked Izumi up who jumped up, but had the unfortunate wardrobe malfunction that she lost her towel, and turned towards Shisui and Itachi at the same time, exposing everything she had towards them.

"Ooh shit! This is golden!"

Shisui nose bled, only to be punched in the face by Itachi, sending him to the ground, not that Shisui cared at this moment in time, seeing that he had seen Izumi naked, and was slightly saddened that she liked Itachi instead of him.

As for Itachi, he was blushing madly, and his nose was also leaking some blood. Izumi took note of it, and walked closer to him and lightly flicked his forehead in a similar way to how he does with Satsuki and sent him down to the ground.

Mikoto stood up, and wordlessly picked up Ryou, and handed him over to the boys, closing the door with Satsuki and Izumi in the bathroom.

On the floor, a passed out Ryou laid on top of Shisui who was twitching on the ground, images of naked Izumi filling his mind and Itachi having a similar situation, though was controlling it better than Shisui was.

"Wow, that was the best sight ever."

Recovering from their near death after a minute or so, Shisui looked at the boy in his arms, and was about to hug him, but at that moment, Izumi and Satsuki (now both clad in a towel) automatically walked over to Ryou, and carried him into the bathroom, muttering "Ryou/Ryouta-kun bath time." and shutting the door behind them, leaving the two boys with their thoughts.

Shisui scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Damn, I can see why you like Izumi-chan Itachi."

Itachi looked towards his friend with dark, unforgiving eyes.

"Don't, just don't Shisui."

Speaking darkly, Itachi stood up and left while covering his crotch area, but that was noted by Shisui who grinned perversely.

"My oh my Ryouta-kun, your hands are soft~"

"Hehe~ Ryouta-kun, wash Onee-chan's back as well~"

"No, Ryou. Wash my back with your hands and I will wash yours as well~"

"Hauuuuuuu~"

Shisui then looked towards the bathroom, hearing the girls squealing away while he heard the desperate cries of the young male within that room.

"He's really on the road to Harem King alright."

With a happy smile, Shisui stood up, and left the area as well, smirking perversely at the thoughts of what Ryou was getting up to with the girls.

* * *

 **At the Hyuga Compound...**

It was all peaceful within the Hyuga complex, with Hinata getting ready for her day for the Academy. She was in the kitchen, and was looking at the bento she made every single day for Naruto.

She looked at it longingly, wondering if she should even bother to take it with her. While she ended up doing it everyday, she never worked up the courage to take it to him herself, even with all of the prompting of Satsuki who quickly emerged from her shell, talking more to Hinata than Ryou at lunch times, shifting their friendship to friends, slowing becoming best friends.

Through her friendship with Satsuki, Hinata has grown in confidence. It isn't that noticeable at the moment, but slowly, Hinata has become a stronger person, not fainting at the mere mention of Naruto's name, and being able to look at him without fainting whereas before, she wasn't able to do anything like that.

"Hmmm, even with Satsuki-san helping me, I just can't seem to gain the courage...though, Satsuki-san says that I will be able to do it eventually...I hope that it is soon that I can give Naruto-kun my bento..."

She picked up the nicely made bento, only to drop it down onto the table. She did this several times, unable to come to an answer if she should take it with her or not. She knew that she always made the same one, and she also hated the fact that she wasn't able to give it to Naruto, someone that she wanted to converse with like anyone else did.

She placed it on the table, and hunched over, staring at it, then opening it to see if she had packed the right one, to which she did thankfully. Though she knew it was the right one, she was staling for time, praying that she would be able to find an answer to something that she was desperately searching for.

She then picked it up, and envisioned what she would say to Naruto, only for vision Hinata to faint as well, which Hinata face faulted, unable to believe that she would actually do something like that, even within her dreams.

"I'm never going to be able to talk with Naruto-kun...who am I kidding..."

"Nee-chan, what are you doing?"

A little girl...Hanabi came into the kitchen, tightly clinging to the same doll that Ryou had fixed for her. Though now, there was a difference in the doll. Instead of it having long hair covering the part where Ryou fixed it, Hanabi had now tied the dolls hair into a braid, showcasing the tiny stitching that he had shown, and in Hanabi's mind, acknowledging what the kind boy did for her.

Hinata jumped and released an "Eep!" at the sudden intrusion of privacy that her younger sister had invaded.

She turned towards her sibling, releasing a small breath when realizing that it was just Hanabi.

"Hanabi, don't scare me like that. I thought you were someone else."

Hanabi's white eyes turned upwards in confusion, not seeing what she had done to scare her sister.

"But, I didn't do anything and who else would I be?" Hanabi sweatdropped, and glanced at the nicely made bento, gaining a small grin on her playful face. "Aah, I see now. You're trying to decide to take that to Uzumaki-san, aren't you?"

Hinata blushed up a storm, fearfully shaking her head towards the younger girl who developed a sly smile for the elder Hyuga.

"Y-You're wrong Hanabi, I don't w-want Naruto-kun or anything..."

Hanabi's smile became slightly more wider as she crossed the distance between the two of them.

"I never said anything about having Uzumaki-san, Nee-chan~ I just talked about taking that to him~"

"H-Hanabi! S-Stop talking about it please!"

Hinata practically yelled out, her face turning bright red at the mention of anything related to Naruto.

Hanabi giggled and moved closer.

"Nee-chan wants to have Uzumaki-san~"

"N-No I don't!"

Hinata shook her head, rejecting what Hanabi had said who then pointed towards herself.

"I want Uzumaki-san?"

Hanabi joked, but Hinata took it seriously, and pouted.

"N-No you don't!"

Hanabi put a finger to her lips, and pointed towards her elder sister.

"Then, no one wants Uzumaki-san?"

"Y-Yes, someone does!"

Hinata admitted, not wanting to be drawn into this, but knew that Hanabi was getting the better of her.

"Then, who's that?"

Hanabi asked, full well knowing the answer.

"M-Me...I want Naruto-kun! I want Naruto-kun to spend time with me!"

Hanabi smirked, knowing that she had won her 'fight' with her sister, and moved to the side of her.

"Geez, Nee-chan. You're such a loved up fool sometimes~ Isn't that Uchiha girl helping you gain confidence? From the looks of it, it seems to be working slightly. Before, you'd never say that you'd want something, but now you've just said that you want Uzumaki-san and even declaring that so loudly that others could hear it. But don't worry, I wont tell Otou-sama."

Hanabi wondered, not really caring much about it, but liked to see her sister happy so that kept her interest.

"Y-Yes, Satsuki-san does help me a lot...but it is difficult, since R-Ryouta-san spends a lot of time with Naruto-kun...and thank you...don't tell Otou-sama..."

As soon as Ryou's name was mentioned, Hanabi lost her cheery disposition, and her face turned slightly red, not hearing what else Hinata had said, opted to blush even more than before.

"O-Oh, right. You do go to class with him, don't you?"

Hanabi's face turned slightly more red, remembering Ryouta and looked to the side so her sister couldn't see her face. Hinata cocked her head to the side, wondering what Hanabi was doing.

"Huh? Is something wrong Hanabi?"

"N-No, of course not. There's nothing wrong at all." Hanabi turned back to her sister, and adopted her usual playful persona. "Anyway, you've gotten your bento. You should go and take it to this Uzumaki-san. I'm sure that he will be grateful, and if he isn't, make him grateful."

"I-It's not that easy Hanabi!"

Hinata snapped back, and grabbed her bento, walking for the door. Hanabi quickly went into the kitchen cupboard, and grabbed a nicely made package, before following after her sister.

Walking outside into the snow, Hanabi shivered a little as the elder Hyuga girl wore a scarf, walking forward the gates of the Hyuga Compound, taking in the sensation of the frozen water falling from the sky.

"Nee-chan, wait for me!"

Hinata stopped in her tracks, and waited for Hanabi to make it to the side of her.

As she walked up, Hinata noticed the box in her hand, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Who's that for Hanabi?"

"No one." Hanabi muttered, walking past her sister. "It's for no one whatsoever Nee-chan."

Hinata looked at her sister with a perplexed gaze, unable to work out her sisters motives. She knew Hanabi wasn't a cook or anything close to it, so she couldn't work out why she would make a bento, and more importantly...who she would make it for.

But ignoring it, she followed after Hanabi.

"Hanabi, where are you going?"

Hanabi didn't answer her as she walked out of the gate.

But as soon as she did, she came face to face with Ryouta who had two sled's on his back, their faces mere inches apart from the other. Naturally, Hanabi's face turned red, and Ryou merely smiled softly.

"Aah, good morning Hanabi-san! It's a pleasure to see you again!" Ryou greeted cheerfully, and then looked in her arms, seeing the doll that he had fixed sometime ago, smiling away happily. "I'm glad that your doll is still in working condition."

He whispered just enough for her to hear, bringing a smile to her lips.

"Y...Yes, good morning to you as well, and yes, my doll is still working hehe." Hanabi giggled nervously, and looked behind him. "Oh...are you going sleighing or something later on?"

Bringing it up, Ryou grinned and gave the girl a thumbs up.

"Yes yes, this is something Satsuki-chan and a bunch of others are going to do later on. I think your Onee-sama...eeh, Hinata-san is also coming along with us. Of course you're welcome to come as well if you like? It would be really fun if we all did it together."

Hanabi recoiled, not expecting that, and began mulling it over in her mind.

By the side of them, stood Satsuki who looked between the two of them, and then towards Hinata.

" _Being Hinata's Imouto gives her certain privileges and that allows her to look at Ryou like that, but if she starts touching, then there's going to be a big problem, even if she is Hinata's Imouto._ "

As she concluded her thoughts, Hinata made it towards Satsuki, and smiled brightly, seeing her friend.

"G-Good morning Satsuki-san. You're looking nice this morning."

Satsuki took her eyes off of the pair, and glanced towards Hinata, a smile gracing her lips.

"Yes, morning Hinata. I thought we could walk together to school, and discuss what's going to happen with the sleighing and how you're going with Uzumaki and how you're going to have to hug him as well so you don't fall off."

"Auuuuuuuuuuu~ T-To even d-do something like that..."

Hinata's face flushed, and she was tempted to fall to a faint, but Satsuki stopped her, and held her shoulders gently.

"Hinata, look at me." Hinata's eyes focused onto Satsuki and tried her best to not faint. "You're going to do it. I'll be damned if you faint during the operation of our adventure. You'll win this day yet Hinata."

As Hinata listened, Hanabi finished mulling over what Ryou had offered her, and ultimately agreed to it.

"I...I might as well, if I don't have anything else to do. And since Nee-chan is doing it, I might as well go along for the ride as well, it would be interesting since I've never actually done it either."

Ryou rubbed his nose, and developed an understanding face.

"Yeah, I'm the same. Nii-chan has always been busy to take me, fortunately this year we've got lots of friends to go together with. So, I hope that you can make it Hanabi-san, I'm sure that you'll enjoy it, and afterwards, we're all going out together to eat some nice food...eeh, not sure what it is yet, but all of us are bringing money so we can have a big fat meal for all of us!"

That appealed to Hanabi, she couldn't deny it. She liked a good slap up meal, and when it was with others around her age, she was grateful for the experience. Unlike Hinata, Hanabi found it easier to make friends, that's why she was able to make friends with Ryou, but like her sister, she does still gain a red face when confronted with a boy...that she likes.

"Y...Yes, that sounds nice...I think I will be able to come along...it would be nice..."

Hearing that, Ryou's face brightened up, and he winked at the girl.

"That's great! I can't wait to go!"

After saying that, Ryou smiled as Hanabi thrusted her bento towards Ryou, shoving it into Ryou's chest and turned towards the Compound as Hinata and Satsuki raised their eyebrows.

"Eat that..."

Hanabi muttered and walked away into the Compound, her face dusted red with an embarrassed blush.

Ryou looked at the bento and smiled happily to receive such a gift.

"Thanks Hanabi-san!"

He called after her, and though she didn't stop walking, a smile appeared on her face out of view from the others. As she walked into her home, her eyes glanced back at Ryou's, and their eyes met one another's, smiles appearing on both of their faces, before Hanabi walked into her home, away from the others views.

After Hanabi had gone, Hinata turned to Ryouta who was still smiling.

"R-Ryouta-san...e-erm...a-are you and m-my Imouto friends...?"

Hinata hadn't seen them interact much before, and the times that they did, they barely talked to one another, for reasons only known to the pair that were involved, and Hinata couldn't get why they suddenly started conversing more recently.

"Ah...yeah, I suppose we are. Your Imouto is pretty cool, and strong for her age as well. You should be really proud of her Hinata-san!"

Though he was praising her sister, he didn't realize that Hinata held a slight inferiority complex for the girl. While she loved her sister more than anything, Hanabi seemed to pick up things easier than she did and even making friends easier than she was able to as well.

Satsuki, seeing Hinata's sadness, patted the girl on the shoulder, and pointed towards the Academy.

"We should get going, it starts soon. I heard that we had Taijutsu training today as well...though, it isn't half as much as what we're used to, right Ryou?"

Directing it at him, he gave a bright nod, and walked next to Satsuki, who in turn walked next to Hinata.

"Yeah, that's right. But it's also good to see what the others in class can do together. We should be having more fun than ever after school today!"

"Hehe, yeah. It's going to be fun, right Hinata?"

Said white eyed girl merely nodded, liking the closeness of the three. While she was friends more with Satsuki, she also talked with Ryouta from time to time, and considered him a friend like Satsuki, a friend that was friends with Naruto, so that was a plus for the girl.

"Then, here we goooooooooooo!"

With a cheer from Ryou, the three Academy students ran towards their school for the beginning of their lessons, smiling and laughing along the way.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Danzo is plotting again, never good. Some Itachi and Izumi development, with Izumi going for her own path in life. Then some teasing with Ryou between Mikoto and Izumi, fighting for their Shota haha. Finally, Hanabi showed up again with Hinata and now the trio have gone off towards the Academy.**

 **Since a friend of mine wants me to ask, I thought I might as well since he's a friend. So, does anyone want Tsume Inuzuka in the harem? Since Kiba's dad hasn't really been mentioned or seen (as far as I can remember) I could always say that he died at a young age or something. I could also see Kiba saying something like "Don't screw my Kaa-chan!" or something like that. So, please vote and until next chapter!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem). (WIP).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Harem Master123; Hehe, well it's still nice to hear~ Yeah, I suppose that most people do, but I do have a good plot for that part of the story when it comes into play. Yeah, it was a good classic scene to do, and I had fun writing the scene. Yeah, Hinata is...certainly on the right path for Naruto, full speeds ahead! Hehe, yeah~ Guess you're right about that~**

 **Cloud4012; Yeah, I guess so~ Though never say never~ Yeah, that's going to be starting not long now. Yeah, I suppose you're right in that regard~**

 **Nexus the Ice dragon king; Erm, I don't know what that would serve, unless you have some ideas about it, which I'm always ready to hear about.**

 **War sage; Thanks! And cool!**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, I'm glad that you liked it~ Yeah~ With Izumi and Shisui planning together, it's surely going to succeed. Yeah, I figured Hanabi would do something like that, and yeah, that's going to be a funny thing, I hope at least. Thanks for the vote!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, they've finally gotten together! And that's what I was going for. To me, she seems more supportive than actual combative, but that doesn't mean she is always going to stand on the sidelines. Yeah, Danzo is somewhat off his back for now, but you never know what that bastard is up too, and yeah, while it doesn't seem likely, they also see how having an Uchiha loyal to them would serve as a good weapon in the future, but they aren't as evil as Danzo, so they are happy as long as Ryou gains strength.**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and cool. Yeah, suppose it would. Cool suggestions, and never even thought of that one lol.**

 **Ragna; Cool, yeah I have read a few fics like that as well.**

 **Jack; Heh, guess that some are as well and cool. Erm, I suppose you're right in that regard, since I don't have any truly evil girls in the harem, turned good obviously. I'll think about it.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, I suppose that he is, though I wouldn't stop being wary of him just yet and yeah, he is right in that regard. Yeah, I am going to show other relationships as well, the important ones at least, and they got some development alright~ And she's on her own path~ Heh, that was a good bath scene huh, a milf and teen fighting for the Shota~ Hehe, I think most would be if a guy (even your best friend) would be protective of his girl, especially if she was exposed in the way Izumi was exposed. Hehe, I'll leave that to your imagination. Cool, thanks for the vote. Cool suggestions, I will give them a think.**

 **Lightwave; I'm glad that you liked the bath scene, there's going to be more naughty situations in the future, especially when he's old enough to act to them more than he can now. Hehe, Itachi is pretty protective over Izumi alright. True enough, I can see Kiba trying to dissuade them away from Ryouta, or anyone really. Those are some good ideas alright~ I will have to give them a think~**

 **AlphaOmega; Thanks! For now that seems to be the case. And yeah, from now on, especially when he gets older, he'll be able to do things like that. Yup, Hanabi has made a good bento for Ryou, and Hinata for Naruto. Hehe, there's going to be fun times ahead in the future. Yeah, maybe so. And yeah, that's a pretty good idea. Hehe, that sounds like a good idea as well.**

 **Jugar38; Ah, cool. Yeah, it will progress more as they grow up together. Hehe, I'm glad I can ignite such a reaction from you~ As always, thank you!**

 **Anime PJ; You're right about that, damn bitch could've stopped all of this if she hadn't gotten together with Danzo's dad. Yeah, even I wish to be in that situation as well!**

 **Jeirin; Thanks, glad that you liked~ Hehe, thanks, erm right now I don't need any. But in the future, I will need some adversaries for Ryouta, Hanabi and their group as well as others in Ryouta's harem, to showcase their powers and give others a good chance to fight, like people that rarely were ever showed their powers.**

 **Soul; Girls like Kurotsuchi and Samui will appear in the story before their canon appearances, Tsunade will appear when she does in canon but that's not towards the end of the series or anything so it's all good~ Erm, I'm probably going to make her younger than she is in canon for the reasons you've said.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to begin the chapter!**

* * *

 **Peaceful times part 2**

 **At the Academy...**

It was a snowy day at the Academy. Snow was falling all around the children and the adults as well that had the unfortunate to be outside. But for Iruka, and his class, they didn't really care much about such things since it was currently lunch time.

Despite the lovely snow falling, no one seemed to mind...for the moment.

Everyone had split off to do what they usually do and to make sure that they had what they were doing later down. As usual, Naruto and Ryou sat together, happily talking and eating lunch as were Satsuki and Hinata.

However, Satsuki looked towards Hinata, and placed a hand on her shoulder and peered into the white eyes of the Hyuga.

"Hinata, you've got to take advantage of this, and give your bento to Uzumaki, right away." Hinata glanced at the bento, unsure if she could or not. But Satsuki rested a calming hand on the girls shoulder. "Go ahead, it will be funny...I mean, it will be the best chance for you to give him your bento, Hinata."

Hinata was still not certain if she should do it but she stood up, and gained a confident (at least for her) face.

"I-If you think I can..."

"Yes, and if you can't, you'll just have to give it to him like without saying anything. You see, it's going to work, I tell you. It'll make him think about you and that's what you want, isn't it Hinata?"

Hinata couldn't disagree with what Satsuki had said, and decided to do her best.

So standing up, Hinata truddged over to the pair of boys conversing with one another. So many times Hinata wanted to run away, she wanted to escape, though there wasn't anything scary about either of the boys, she wanted more than anything else to have some fun.

But somehow, her thoughts allowed her to carry herself towards the pair, making it to the boys. The girls eyes watched Hinata like a hawk, seeing if she was going towards Ryouta or Naruto. If it was Naruto, they couldn't care less. But if it was Ryouta, they'd be in there within seconds and stop Hinata from whatever it was that she was going to do.

Noticing Hinata, Naruto allowed a cheeky grin to appear on his face.

"Yo, what's up Hanabi?"

As soon as he said it, both Hinata and Ryouta face faulted, though Ryouta understanding somewhat since he also thought that Hinata's name was Hanabi at one point.

"That idiot."

Satsuki growled near silently, watching the events from afar but secretly felt like laughing, since she pretty much did the same thing as he did.

Hinata recovered, and slightly pouted in her mind.

" _Why does everyone think I'm called Hanabi anyway? Does everyone really not know who I am? Even Naruto-kun? I-I thought that he would at least know my name...waaah..._ "

As Hinata was having an internal crisis, Ryou looked between Hinata and Satsuki, who gestured ro him to help Hinata, so that's what he did though didn't know how to help, but did the best that he possibly could do with the current information.

"Eheh, you're such a Joker Naruto-kun. You know that this is Hinata-san, not Hanabi-san. Hinata-san is...eeh, she's here for...well, I'm not that sure to be honest with you Naruto-kun. Hinata-san, is there something you want with Naruto-kun?"

He asked gently, somewhat aware of what Hinata felt for Naruto thanks to Satsuki, but didn't know how to help her, since he didn't know himself what it was like to feel love and be in love in return.

Hinata was grateful to Ryouta in that instant, since she could barely keep from saying "Eep!" in his company but Naruto didn't see that, and grinned towards the Hyuga, showing the same cheeky smile that he usually displays.

"Yeah, Hinata! That's the name! Ehehe, sorry Hinata, seems like my mind went blank then and it's just Hanabi popped into my mind instantly. So, Hinata, is there something that we can do for you?"

Naruto questioned Hinata who's face turned bright red, and put the bento on the table, without saying anything.

Naruto glanced at the bento, and cocked up an eyebrow.

"Eeh, is that for me Hinata?"

Hinata nodded wordlessly, trying to compose herself, trying to not faint as Satsuki was silently proud of Hinata for not fainting, knowing that before she had begun helping Hinata, the girl would be on the floor by now looking like she was dead.

Seeing that, Naruto smiled brightly, his trademark grin being something Hinata really liked a lot.

"So, you're really giving me something like this? Not Ryou?"

Seeing as how Ryou has many girls hearts in the class, and wouldn't be surprised if he had Hinata's as well, Naruto decided to ask her incase he had been mistaken, and not wanting to be yelled at by the fangirls army.

"N-No...erm...t-to you...Naruto-kun...p-please eat...I...I made it...erm...b-by scratch...erm...it took along...time..."

She muttered out quietly, but Naruto heard it, and put his thumb towards the girl who fliushed heavily.

"Aah! Thanks Hinata! No one else has ever made me a bento before, besides Ryou that is!" Hinata looked towards Ryouta who waved at the girl, and frowned lightly, seeing Ryouta as her 'competition' even with Satsuki wanting Ryou to herself, believing that Ryouta wanted Naruto for himself. "I'll let you know how it is Hinata!"

Hinata nodded silently, and walked away from Naruto like a robot who tilted his head to the side.

Hinata walked all the way over to Satsuki and smiled, but then her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell to the ground face first. But at the last second, Satsuki caught the girl with one arm, and patted the girl on the face, keeping her awake.

"That was good Hinata, you didn't faint until you came over to me. That's a good move Hinata. You've come along so fantastically, I'm so proud of you. I really am proud of you, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes focused onto the raven haired girl and smiled softly.

"Ehehe...t-thank you Satsuki-san. I...I tried my best."

"And it worked, Hinata. From just that, Uzumaki now knows who the hell you are, and finds you kind, most likely."

"Y-Yes...but he said...that...Ryouta-san made him one first..."

Hinata dejectedly said, wanting to be Naruto's first, everything, but blushed at the fact that two boys could do something 'forbidden' in her eyes, a notion that she didn't quite mind if she was honest with herself.

Satsuki chuckled slightly, and shook her head horizontally.

"No, Hinata. I've explained before, Ryou doesn't like Naruto in the way that you do. It's more like friendship than anything else. If I thought for a second that Ryou liked Uzumaki in a romantic way, then I'd be the first to stop it. But I can clearly see that Ryou just likes Naruto as a friend."

"Y-You are sure, aren't you?"

Hinata decided to ask, just to be sure.

"Yes, Hinata, I am sure. They aren't...eeh, they don't want one another in a romantic way."

Satsuki confirmed to the relief of Hinata who then sat down, and got out her own lunch, Satsuki eating hers as they conversed with one another.

* * *

Back to the boys, Ryou and Naruto began eating the lunches that they had with them, Naruto happy that he now has two with him, one from Hinata, and one from Ryou himself. He didn't expect Hinata to get Naruto one, so Ryou just made his friend one like he did pretty much every day.

"Damn this is good! Hinata is a really good cook!"

Naruto bellowed out, shoving the lovely looking food into his mouth quickly, while Ryou ate his quietly, eating the lunch that Hanabi had made for him. Taking a small dumpling, Ryou put it into his mouth, and gushed lightly by putting a hand on his cheek.

" _Wow, that's really good. I'll have to ask Hanabi-san how she managed to mix all of the flavours the right way._ " Ryou turned to Naruto, and offered him some of the food Hanabi made, unable to keep it to himself since it was really good. "Wanna try some of this Naruto-kun?"

"Aah, sure!"

Naruto accepted, and took a bite.

But as soon as he did...

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaah! This is awful! This is something people feed to the people in hell!"

...Naruto spat out what was in his mouth and gagged, trying to get the horrible taste out of his mouth as Ryou merely looked at him with a cocked head.

"Whats wrong with it? I like the unique flavours involved."

"That's something only the Devils eat! That's disgusting Ryou! Keep it away from me!"

Naruto pushed it away, it almost falling off the table. But was saved at the last second by Ryou himself.

Ryou looked at the food, took a bite of it, and smiled happily.

"I like it anyway. I don't know what your problem is, I think this is the best. You just don't have any taste bud's"

" _You wont have any taste buds left if you eat that._ "

The blonde sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

Naruto looked freaked as Ryou ate the food only fit for a Devil, in Naruto's opinion, and gagged when he saw Ryou finish it within a minute, wondering how Ryou hasn't thrown up from just consuming something like that.

Then as the boys ate their food, the fangirls decided to crowd around them, now fully ready to jump in should something happen. The dreaded girls that practically stalked the boy around the Academy, and quite possibly home, were now all ready as usual to do something that would make fools of themselves. He didn't really want to think about it that much, but knew that if they didn't stop, he'd most likely be stalked all of the time.

"Ryouta-sama is so handsome today!"

"Yes yes! We'll see Ryouta-sama beat anyone that comes across him in the Taijutsu fighting later on!"

"He'll be amazing as he always is!"

All of them agreed that Ryouta would automatically win, knowing how far above the others he was...though Ryou himself merely looked at them in passing, preferring to converse with Naruto happily, without worrying about the love heart stares that the girls are giving him.

"Ryouta-sama! I love you!"

"Please marry me Ryouta-sama!"

"Lets raise a family together!"

"No way! He's going to become my husband in the future you harpy!"

"He's my husband moron!"

"He's marrying me!"

As the girl cried and fought over Ryouta, said boy merely looked at them with a strained smile, trying his best to not grimace at the fact that these girls are just the same as always, despite his many times in telling them that he isn't interested in anything they wanted.

Meanwhile, Satsuki and Hinata were talking about something 'more important' than what Iruka was talking about, and conversed quietly, and happily as well, having a good time with one another.

"Satsuki-san, I'm not sure if I could do it."

Hinata said in self doubt, unsure if she would be able to do it, wishing that she had the confidence of her friend.

Satsuki though, placed a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder, squeezing ever so softly, giving confidence to the young girl the best that she possibly could, while remaining confident herself.

"You see Hinata, you've got to make your move today. This is the perfect setting, so I'm told. Just allow your bento to do the talking this...lunch time, and then afterwards, when we go and use those sleds, you're going to have to use your charms to make sure that Uzumaki falls for you. It's going to be hard, I wont deny you that since Uzumaki is as dense as they come, but I'm sure with your perseverance, that I'm sure you possess, you'll be able to overcome this trial, and become closer to Uzumaki. You've handed your bento to him, so that's a good start Hinata."

Stating that to the young girl, Hinata's eyes turned hazy, and she wanted to faint, but held herself, refusing to faint from just the mention of Naruto and her getting closer, praying that she'll be able to make sure that she can at least speak with Naruto herself, like she sees Ryouta do all of the time.

"Y-Yes...though, Satsuki-san, I-I have to ask...y-you're also trying to m-make Ryouta-san yours, yes?"

Satsuki turned towards Ryou, seeing him happily with Naruto, then turned back to Hinata, and gave a little nod.

"Yes, that's right. One way or another, I will make sure that boy will go to me. Just this morning, my own Kaa-chan and Aniki's girlfriend tried to steal my Ryou away from me, but I was able to interrupt their attempts, and made sure that I got to share a bath with Ryou as well."

Satsuki was proud of herself for that fact. She didn't back down, though there were times were she wished she could. Those two women are older than she is, and she could've lost against them so many times, but she persevered and made sure that she stayed with Ryou always.

Hinata was taken back that moment she heard Satsuki say what she said, and held a hand to her face.

"Y-You really shared a bath w-with a boy?"

Satsuki smirked and nodded with a happy smile on her face.

"That's right. Ryou and I had a bath together this morning...unfortunately Okaa-san and Izumi-san also got into the bath with us. But that doesn't change the fact that Ryou and I shared a bath together. And Hinata, I also saw...well, something that Ryou has and girls don't have."

"Y-You couldn't possibly mean..."

Hinata guessed what Satsuki was talking about, and blushed brightly, thinking about a certain blonde and how he looked naked. But soon, Hinata's eyes turned wide, and flushed embarrassed that she was thinking about that blonde naked.

"That's right, I saw it...for a few seconds. Though it was strange looking, I felt happy about seeing it. Strangely, Izumi-san and Kaa-chan also said that I shouldn't of looked, but I couldn't help it. I am quite curious about the human body...and when it's Ryou's human body, then I can't help but become really interested in the body."

As she explained it to the Hyuga, Satsuki's face turned more and more lewd, trying her best to not show Hinata what she was truly thinking about, and how she was thinking about it as well.

"O-Oh my, I didn't know that you liked looking at such things Satsuki-san..."

Hinata was of course, embarrassed.

She was to the point that she contemplated passing out, and wanted to do it as well, but was stopped by her own passion of wanting to know more...not about Ryouta's male anatomy per-say, but about males in general, since Satsuki seems to know more than she did about the male gender.

"Well, it isn't like I've been doing it consciously. I was curious, and wanted to see what it was like, and I can't say that I hated it. Anyway, this isn't about me and me seeing Ryou's relationship. Now Hinata, like I said, today is the day that you're going to get closer to Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata poked her fingers together shyly, and glanced at Naruto, who was still in deed conversation with Ryouta and promptly blushed a little, seeing that today could be the day that she gets closer to Naruto.

"Y-You think that I could, Satsuki-san?"

The girl gave an inclination in agreement, and folded her arms.

"Yes, I'm almost sure that you'll be able to at least hold a conversation with him by the end of the year. Don't forget, like I said before, the snow is a romantic setting, and you can't get anymore romantic than this...at least for us anyway. When we're older, I'm sure there's other romantic things we could do as well, but for now, this is going to be enough and Hinata, you're going to have to show how adorable you are, and improve on your adorable qualities."

Hinata nodded with little confidence she had, leaning towards Satsuki so they could continue their conversation with one another, so no one could hear what they were talking about, least of all the people that hate Naruto, or not like him for stupid reasons.

"But Satsuki-san...if y-you're helping me, what about you? C-Could you get closer to Ryouta-san as well?"

Satsuki clicked her fingers, and lowered his head.

"Yes, that's right. Today, I'm going to make sure that I get to have Ryouta all to myself. Like I said to you, this is a romantic setting, and I wanna have a romantic setting with Ryou as well. If I am to do it, I'm going to make sure that Ryou and I be alone during the night...and with the snow falling, hopefully, it would be the perfect situation for us to have our first kiss...that is, if we have such a thing happen between the two of us."

Hinata was again taken back by Satsuki again, shocked that Satsuki has progressed to a level where she can contemplate kissing Ryouta on the lips. Hinata couldn't imagine doing it with Naruto...well, she could, but she couldn't see herself actually doing it.

"F-First kiss...you're going to share your first kiss with Ryouta-san, today?"

"That's what I am hoping, Hinata. After seeing Okaa-san and Izumi-san going full force this morning, I don't have a choice to just wait around. I've got to show Ryou how I am feeling...at least show him that he can look at me in a different way, than it being just casual friendship with one another. I don't know about Okaa-san, but Izumi-san could become a threat with her being a younger age, and even if she is with Aniki, she could want my Shota as well, and that's something I cannot allow to happen."

Hinata nodded, having a good thought about it.

"I see...so, you're really going for it, Satsuki-san?"

"I have too, Hinata. I wont allow anyone else to take my Ryou away from me. And one day, Hinata, you'll be able to kiss Uzumaki on the lips as well. For now it is quite impossible, since you can barely hold a conversation with you."

After Satsuki concluded her idea to Hinata, Hinata got deep into thought, liking the sound of it, knowing how Satsuki wanted to have Ryou to herself and she knew that Satsuki was right in the regards that she couldn't kiss Naruto yet, since she barely could stand near Naruto without nearly fainting. She was kind of thankful that Naruto wasn't as popular as Ryouta was, so there was less competition for the boy, meaning that she would have an easier time with making Naruto hers, eventually.

As Satsuki and Hinata conversed, Sakura and Ino did the same.

"So, Sakura. We're going to be going with Ryou-kun to the sledding this afternoon. And you know what that means?"

Sakura gushed, and held a hand to her cheek, knowing what Ino was implying.

"Y...Yes, I know. Since it's going to be cold...it would be better if we..."

Sakura poked her fingers together like a certain Hyuga usually does, wanting to express how she wanted to have Ryouta all to herself, but couldn't do due to the fact that Ino was right there, and would say something if Sakura had admitted something like that.

" _Shannaro! Little pig wants to step off right away! We're going to make sure that little pig doesn't steal Ryou-kun's body heat with her pig meat! Shannaro! We've got to make sure that little pig gets frozen so we can have some bacon for our dinner!_ "

Sakura felt slightly weirded out by the fact that Inner Sakura had said that but also mentally agreed that she could go for some bacon right now, but didn't want to eat Ino...a thought that was more scary than anything else in the entire world.

"Exactly, this is the time that I...I mean we, become closer to Ryou-kun. This is the perfect time. I mean, we have the perfect opportunity. It's snowing, the air of romance filling Konoha, and the chance to get the seasonal romance beginning...n-not that I want that or anything hehehehehe~"

Ino bellowed out nervously, but darted her head towards Ryou, seeing him conversing with Naruto, and slightly scowling, seeing how the blonde is taking up his time like that.

"Y-Yeah, of course Ino-chan! Neither do I hahahahahaha!"

Sakura agreed, and flailed her arms around violently, trying to deter Ino from going for Ryouta with her eyes, but couldn't say it verbally, due to not wanting to upset Ino.

"Y-Yeah, thought so. W-We've just got to make sure that no one else wants to take Ryou-kun all to themselves!"

Ino and Sakura laughed to one another, drawing the crazed looks of the others around them from the fact that they are laughing creepily, and strangely as well. But they didn't care, since they were hatching plans to make sure that they get the romantic atmosphere with Ryouta.

* * *

At the same time that was happening with the girls, Naruto and Ryou having a good time with just talking with one another.

"Eeh, say Ryou. Those fangirls of yours, you like having them around, don't you?"

Naruto sweatdropped, looking around the girls that have all crowded around Ryou, all having heart shaped eyes, and having drool coming from their mouths, wearing 'I Love Ryou-sama!' on their shirts.

Ryou looked at the girls who all gushed over the fact that the boy was gazing at them with bright eyes, at least to them, as Ryou sweatdropped again like Naruto, and turned to the blonde.

"Ehehe, I don't really think so. Naruto-kun, you're lucky, you don't have them around." Ryou conveyed to Naruto who had a wondering expression in his eyes. "You see, these girls are pretty mad. They stalk me, Naruto-kun. Don't you know what it means to have a stalker?"

At that moment, Hinata sneezed, looked around, before shrugging her shoulders.

Back with Naruto, he still didn't quite understand why Ryou didn't like having female stalkers.

"But, it's a lot of girls. They might be mad, but they're all pretty. Don't you wanna relish in it?"

"Eeh, not really. I'd much prefer to have friends around than people that don't know me and only want to know me because I'm...well, I guess I'm handsome or something. Izumi-nee says that I am a knockout with the girls, so I guess that means something good."

Naruto shook his head, still not seeing why Ryou didn't want the girls around him, when it was obvious that he could have them if he wanted them.

"If you say so...but, it would be cool to have lots of girls after me dattebayo!"

Ryou smiled weakly, liking Naruto's...outlook on life, and the situation as well and then brought the conversation onto a different topic, not wanting to talk about the fangirls anymore.

"So, just the other day, that Rock Lee-san came for another challenge and said that he wouldn't leave until I accepted the challenge. Even though I was busy doing something else...something personal, he still wouldn't allow me to do it, and continued pestering me."

"Rock Lee?" Naruto parroted, trying to remember who that was. "That...bushy eye browed guy you told me about?"

Naruto took a good guess, gaining the right answer from Ryou.

"Yes, that's right. Anyway, he came over to me and asked for a challenge. So I thought "He's just going to ask for a fight again." so I said yes after he hounded me for like three and a half hours. But then I learned that the challenge wasn't actually fighting..."

Ryou looked away, remembering what Lee wanted that day, and how it turned into something embarrassing.

"W-What was the challenge?"

Naruto had to wonder, since he's heard strange things about this Lee as well, but hadn't ever met him.

Ryou cleared his throat, and tried not to laugh out of embarrassment and nervousness of the situation, the situation itself being something that he didn't want to relive, but thought he would tell Naruto regardless, at least giving the boy something to laugh about..

"Y-Yeah, the challenge was...well, it was something that was...ehehe, he asked me to do an endurance test..."

Ryou blushed with embarrassment as he remembered what Lee had proposed to him that time. Though Naruto wasn't able to see what was so embarrassing about what he said, and pressed for information.

"So, what kind of endurance test?"

"He...He asked me to...eeh, he asked me to stand outside in the cold with him, wearing nothing but...unde...wea..."

Ryou could hardly manage to get it out, however Naruto didn't hear what he had said, and again pressed the boy for more information.

"Huh? What did he wanna do for an endurance test?"

Ryouta's face resembled a tomato as Naruto asked that, and he looked away shyly.

"He asked...he more like demanded that...if it were to come down to it...that we would have to..."

"Eeh? What are you saying?"

Ryou blushed even more, and then put his hands together shyly.

"He asked me to...eeh, stand outside...in the cold...in...underwear...only..."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?" Naruto exclaimed loudly, gaining the attention of everyone around. "H-HE WANTED YOU TO STRIP FOR HIM AND STAND OUTSIDE IN NOTHING BUT YOUR UNDERWEAR!?"

As soon as Naruto said that, Ryou face palmed, and slightly berating himself for what he had just said.

" _I should've guessed that Naruto-kun would shout that out...such an idiot sometimes._ " Sweatdropping, he then noticed that many girls had crowded around him, even more than before, with Ino and Sakura closing the distance too quickly. "W-Whats wrong everyone?"

He asked warily, only to regret it when Ino held his hands, and peered into his eyes sweetly.

"I had no idea, Ryou-kun."

"Huh? What are you talking about Ino-san?"

Moving closer to the boy, Ino's lips neared the boys who's face turned red.

Some might wonder why Satsuki hasn't interfered...that's because Hinata has gained her attention, since the girl was knocked out, having heard Naruto slightly wrong, hearing that Naruto wanted himself to strip naked rather than someone else stripping naked.

"Well...stripping, Ryou-kun. I...I wouldn't mind if you wanted to do that for me..."

"W-What!? I-I don't wanna do that Ino-san!"

Ryou yelled, his blush becoming more apparent as relief washed over the other girls faces.

"O-Oh...never mind~"

Realizing what she had said, Ino blushed brightly and giggled nervously. Retracting her hand, she left Ryou's side with Sakura following, fuming at the fact that Ino had asked Ryou something so personal and intimate.

The other fangirls didn't leave, but he had to deal with that, and continued conversing with Naruto, after taking a glance out of the window, seeing the snow falling in a good amount.

"So, Naruto-kun, are you coming along during the trip this afternoon? We're going to go sledding this afternoon. Many people are coming, from what I've been told at least. It's going to be fun."

Naruto put on a sheepish smile, and scratched the back of his head softly.

"Mehehehe, I don't actually have a sled~" Naruto sang out, but felt slightly sad that he wouldn't be able to go. "Don't worry, go and have fun without me! Make sure you go really fast dattebayo!"

Ryou adopted a confused gaze as he studied Naruto's form, looking for any hints of a joke.

Since they had planned it ages ago, he thought that Naruto would've gotten a sled to use, but from what he could tell, Naruto wasn't telling a joke, and wasn't lying either. Seeing that his friend looked sad as well, Ryou adopted a smiley face, and held up two fingers in the peace sign, to the confusion of Naruto.

"Geez, Naruto-kun. Did you perhaps spend your money on that ramen stuff again?"

Naruto's sheepish face grew larger, and larger as his eyes cast downwards, a smirk gracing his lips, before it was shaken off for the same sheepishness that the rest of his face had.

"Aaah! I couldn't resist the call Ryou! It was too good! Old man Ichiraku had a sale on for new ramen! I couldn't resist and ended up spending all of my money on a binge! It was the best ever!"

Ryou sweatdropped at his friend, knowing that Naruto would do something like that, so he had come prepared, and did a small wink towards the boy.

"Meeh, don't worry so much about it, Naruto-kun. As if I would allow my friend to miss out on something like this. Don't worry, I will make sure that you come along with us. I thought that something like this was going to happen, so I made sure that you'd have a sled as well, that's why I brought two with me."

"S-Seriously?"

Naruto blinked in confusion, his mind couldn't comprehend what Ryouta was saying, and how he was saying it with such a nice and kind voice, Naruto never expected anyone to speak to him like that, much less offer him anything else.

Ryouta himself continued to smile towards the blonde haired youth, his eyes shining brightly.

"Yes, seriously Naruto-kun. I wouldn't leave my friend out of it, would I? I'm not that kind of person."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, he thought that he had misheard what Ryouta had said, but when seeing Ryouta's face, seeing that there wasn't any hint of deception, Naruto was about to take him up on the offer, but at the last second, stopped himself, and gave a refusal shook of his head.

"No, I can't take it Ryou, I'm sorry. It's kind and all, but I can't do it."

Ryou was shocked that Naruto rejected his offer, not seeing why Naruto suddenly rejected it.

"Eh? What's wrong Naruto-kun? Don't you want to come along?"

"Baah, if you have to give me something, then it means I can't do it myself."

Naruto defiantly crossed his arms and looked at Ryou with the same defiance.

"That's because you spent your money on that ramen stuff Naruto-kun." Ryou gently reminded, and moved closer. "There's no shame in borrowing stuff from friends. Don't worry, I had it spare anyway. It isn't like I went out to get another one for you or anything." Ryouta lied, trying to make Naruto feel like he could accept it easier. "So, there's nothing else holding you back, right Naruto-kun?"

"But, I'm not sure..."

Naruto couldn't help but wonder if he should take it or not. He knew that Ryouta was just trying to be kind, but at the same time, it would be wounding to his pride. Naruto, despite his goofiness, did have his pride as well, and held it highly, and since Ryouta usually helps Naruto with a lot of things, he felt guilty at that fact.

"It's fine, Naruto-kun." Ryouta soothed gently to his friend in a bid to make him feel better. "You have to learn to accept others help, Naruto-kun. And if you don't feel comfortable enough to accept it without giving anything in return, then you can repay me some other way. Like...I don't know, maybe you could treat me to some food sometime...not ramen though."

Ryou quickly added to the stunned face of the blonde.

"Iyaaaa!" Naruto complained, and crossed his arms with a stern face on. "No ramen treats? That's not fair dattebayo! Ramen is the best ever! We'll have to go for ramen Ryou!"

Ryou smiled weakly, quickly remembering how Naruto and ramen weren't to be separated, and silently nodded his head in agreement, knowing that he'll never persuade Naruto to eat other foods, at least when it turned out that they'd be going out together to eat.

"A-Anyway, Naruto-kun. You're going to come right? I know that I'd like it if you came along. Even if no one else wanted you to come, I still do." He stated truthfully, knowing full well how some people treated the blonde and didn't like it for a single second. "So, come along, okay? It would be fun for both of us, and I'm sure that the others would be happy with you coming as well."

Naruto was still unsure, but then he looked at the pink haired Sakura, who was happily talking with Ino, and developed a small tinge of pink to appear on the boys cheeks.

"S-Say, is Sakura-chan going?"

Ryou was caught off guard with that question, and blinked a couple of times to think of an answer.

"Huh? Oh, I think so. Yeah, she's coming along with Ino-san I believe." Ryou looked towards said girls, then at Naruto, and saw that his cheeks were slightly red. Tilting his head to the side, Ryou decided to ask a question that was in his mind. "So, I suppose you like Sakura-san, huh."

Naruto did a spit take, and looked at Ryou with wide bulging eyes that stared directly into Ryou's soul.

"W-Why would you even say that!? Sakura-chan is pretty and cool as well..."

Naruto's face turned even more pink as he began to think about Sakura.

While it was known he had a crush on the pinkette, some knew the reason why he had a crush on her and Ryou sort of knew why, but didn't know if he was right or not, since he didn't know if Sakura had something more to her than he knew about.

"But...eeh, doesn't Sakura-san not like you in that way?" Ryou asked with a cocked head, slightly aware of what Naruto was thinking about. "I mean, she doesn't show much interest, you know?"

"Y-You don't know that for sure! You just want Sakura-chan for yourself! You've got a crush on Sakura-chan too, haven't you!? You're my rival in love, aren't you!?"

Naruto accused Ryou with while accusations, who stared at him with an indifferent gaze, not really seeing why Naruto was getting as hyper as he was.

"Eeh, no. I don't really think about Sakura-san like that, or anyone really. I don't understand the whole concept of having a crush on someone anyway. It's a little confusing if I'm honest with you Naruto-kun but I do know of the signs, I believe. Besides, if I was to have a crush on someone, it would be Satsuki-chan since she is the one I'm closest too. But right now, I don't have a crush on anyone, but if you like Sakura-san, I can try and help you...though, just to warn you, I don't think she'll reciprocate those feelings you have for her."

"W-Why wouldn't she? Are you saying...I'm not good enough for Sakura-chan?"

Naruto was hurt that he said that, felt like Ryou betrayed him, but Ryou merely shook his head.

"I didn't mean to offend you Naruto-kun and I'm not saying that at all Naruto-kun. You know I wouldn't ever say or even think that. I'm just stating facts. About four months ago, I took an interest in these crushes that people have on others, and began studying people. Like my Izumi-nee, she loves Satsuki-chan's Nii-chan, and I used them as...I suppose you could say subjects for the experiment."

"E-Eh? I don't get it. What did you do?"

Naruto was curious. Though he didn't understand why Ryou would use people as experiments, he was slightly interested in knowing why (in Ryou's opinion) that Sakura wouldn't return his affections.

Ryou folded his arms, and beamed at Naruto, his fingers lightly rapping on his forearms.

"Hehe, you see Naruto-kun. While I was studying Izumi-nee, and Itachi-nii, I saw how they acted with one another. The body language, the way they took looks at one another, even subtly with Itachi-nii's case, and how they spoke to one another. There's more than those that I've studied, but those three where the ones that I found to be the most important."

"L-Like, they spoke kindly to one another?"

Naruto had to wonder where Ryou was going with this.

"Yes, but also how they worded their sentences as well. Lets say that you wanted something from the other that you really like. How'd you word it?"

"Eeh...I guess I'd just say "Yo Sakura-chan, can I have that?" or something like that."

"Wrong, that means you've just lost her interest."

Ryou gently explained with a side wink.

That shocked Naruto and he decided to voice his opinion with a dejected face.

"W-Why? What did I do wrong dattebayo!?"

Ryou in his 'infinite wisdom' held up a finger like a Sensei would.

"You see, you spoke way too casually. It's fine if you're looking for what is called 'friend zone' but if you're looking for 'love zone' then you have to be attentive to her needs, and speak with a kindness that you would use on a lovely flower, a fair maiden, as Izumi-nee taught me. You're supposed to say it like "Hello and good day to you Sakura-san, you're looking lovely today as always, and I love how you've styled your hair, it really does suit you. If it isn't too much of an inconvenience, could I perhaps borrow what is in your hands please? I promise to return it and if there's anything I can do for you, please let me know." Now you see the difference?"

Naruto thought about it, and while it seemed somewhat more politer, Naruto didn't see all that much difference between what he said and what Ryou said, seeing how pretty much all of it made the same results happen regardless of what was said.

"Yeah, I see you've become more politer, but is that really going to make a difference between a love interest and a friend interest?"

Naruto questioned, with Ryou giving a serious nod.

"It makes the world of difference Naruto-kun!" Ryou quickly defended his research, proud of how he has 'figured' all of this out on his own. "Trust me now, would I ever steer you wrong?"

"Well no, but it just seems a little..."

Naruto was still unsure so to prove it, Ryou scanned the lands, and saw a girl holding a pencil, a girl he didn't know. Nodding to himself, Ryou pointed at the girl.

"Use what I just said to ask that girl for her pencil. Trust me, if it doesn't work, I will treat you to ramen tomorrow. But if it does work, you have to listen to what else I have to say."

At the prospect of gaining free ramen, Naruto was up for anything, even something that seemed stupid. Though he didn't believe it would work, Naruto walked over towards the girl, who stared at him with an indifferent gaze.

"Huh? What do you want?"

The girl asked rather rudely.

Naruto turned to Ryou who did a thumbs up towards the boy. Gaining some confidence from that, Naruto cleared his throat.

"H-Hello and good day to you, eeh...y-you're looking lovely today as always, and I love how y-you've styled your hair, it really does suit you. I-If it isn't too much of an inconvenience, could I eeeh...borrow what is in your hands p-please? I promise to return it and if there's anything I can do for you, please let me know, okay?"

Naruto felt stupid while saying it, not seeing how this would be able to get a girl to give you something.

But the girl tilted her head to the side, before giving her consent.

"Well, since ya asked nicely, I guess you could borrow it, but you better bring it back to me."

The girl handed over pencil over to Naruto who immediately retreated while shouting "THANKS DATTEBAYO!" with excitement, and then sat back next to Ryou who gave a grin of wisdom.

"T-That actually worked Ryou! I didn't think it would but it actually did dattebayo!"

Ryouta nodded his head, and winked.

"Told ya so, didn't I? It's all in the wording Naruto-kun. Of course, the girl has to have no prior hate or annoyance with you, so that is a factor as well. Also, she has to be a semi nice person. This wouldn't work on horrible people. Now Naruto-kun, allow me to impart my wisdom on you."

As Naruto listened to Ryou intently, he got ideas about Sakura, and what she could do for him, but then suddenly Hinata popped into his mind. Finding it strange, Naruto shook his head, and continued listening to his friend.

* * *

 **Later...**

"Alright class, today we're going to be doing some Taijutsu training. Even as young students as yourselves, you all need to know how to defend yourselves, even if you don't become Masters in the arts, you need to at least Master basic moves so you can defend yourselves from threats that will come after you in the world of the Ninja."

As Iruka was explaining, everyone listened in...or that's what he thought anyway.

Most of the students couldn't seem to concentrate in this morning. Most chatted amongst themselves, with the fangirls of Ryouta's all crowded around him, all gushing and beaming away with red faces, taking in his appearance and liking it...though, not liking the fact that he was with Naruto, someone that didn't 'deserve' to be around Ryouta.

Iruka, seeing that he wasn't getting the attention that he deserved growled and opened his mouth wide, and his head grew bigger somehow, to a scary level, and with eyes like fire, the elder man released a large howl towards the students.

"ALRIGHT! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! THIS IS FOR YOUR TAIJUTSU LESSONS! IT MIGHT NOT BE IMPORTANT TO YOU, BUT IT'S IMPORTANT IF YOU ALL PARTICIPATE IN A FIGHT! NOW LISTEN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!]

The kids screamed as a result, with Hinata hiding behind Satsuki, and Sakura and Ino both hiding behind Ryou who reminded indifferent to the scream. Naruto looked like he had his heart stopped, while Satsuki was pretty much in the same boat as Ryouta.

"Now, if you've all stopped talking amongst yourselves. Why don't you all do as I say and start with the fights, alright?" All of the scared students nodded, as Satsuki and Ryou merely giggled to themselves, not feeling threatened in the slightest by the Chunin. "Now, why don't we start with Sakura Haruno vs Kiba Inuzuka?"

At the words, Sakura tensed and clung to Ryou as a wild looking kid with shaggy brown hair yawned.

"Tch, this isn't going to be much of a match, is it? Sakura isn't even more than just a Ryouta fangirl!"

"Hey Kiba! Don't you-"

That angered Ino, who felt like all of the hard work the girls had done was being looked down upon by Kiba, but Ryou gently placed a hand on her shoulder, calming the girl.

"Don't worry Ino-san, Sakura-sans got this." Turning towards Sakura, he gave her an encouraging smile. "Go ahead Sakura-san, I'm sure that you'll be able to do it, I know that you can. Just remember what we've been doing, and you'll be fine."

"But...Kiba has always been faster than I am..."

Sakura nervously added with a matching gaze in her eyes.

However, Ryou's smile never left his face, his eyes brimming with confidence.

"Yes, but now you're faster than he is. He's a little of a good fighter, but you've improved so much since then, and now you'll be able to best most of the class quite easily. It's the same with Ino-san. So go on Sakura-san, blow him out of the water. You've trained very hard, and now is the chance to show them all how strong you've really become. For an opponent like Kiba-san, you'll be able to...for a lack of a better word, destroy him."

Sakura was unsure, but a sincere smile that came from Ryou cheered her up, and she walked to the middle of the 'arena'...it being the middle of the circle of students. Kiba also walked forward, and grinned as he threw his hands to the side.

"So. I'm fighting a fangirl huh? This is going to be quick."

Kiba was confident, overly so, believing that Sakura wouldn't pose a challenge for him whatsoever.

Sakura though got into a fighting form, one that the Academy hadn't taught her, something that surprised Kiba and Iruka as well as the others present, besides Ryou, Ino, and Satsuki of course.

"You say that Kiba...but I wont lose just like that."

Sakura's confidence upped slightly, Kiba taken back by it.

"Tch, really? You think you've raised yourself beyond a fangirl."

"Ya damn right I have, now get into a fighting form." Sakura demanded to the shock of the others as she looked at Ryouta who smiled back at her. Seeing the smile, Sakura was filled with strength and determination that she didn't know that she had, as she bent her neck to the side. " _This is going to be the time I show Ryou-kun how strong I've become, and I will be damned if I lose to an idiot like Kiba._ "

After concluding her thoughts, Ino tapped Ryou on the shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Ryou-kun, do you really think Sakura can win against Kiba? Or where you just saying that to cheer her up?"

"I believe that she can win." Ryou replied and winked at the blonde haired girl that made her blush a little. "You should have confidence in Sakura-sans ability. She might've not been a fighter before, but now she's come quite the ways. I've seen Kiba-san fight before, and with how Sakura-san fights, she's got the edge over him. Besides, she's the physically strongest girl I've seen around our age. She's even physically stronger than Satsuki-chan, though she would still win against Sakura-san right now."

Ryou finished the conversation as Sakura and Kiba met in the middle of the arena, linking fingers to show a sign of respect for the other, like all students were taught to do with one another.

After expressing that, the girl and boy stood away from one another and glared one another down.

"Get him Sakura-chan! You can do it!"

Naruto showed his encouragment for Sakura, who rather than cringed, was too focused on the fight ahead to respond to the shout from Naruto.

"Destroy him Sakura! Show him that we aren't just fangirls, we're maidens in lov...eeh, we're maidens that fight strongly!"

Ino cheered from the side and corrected herself from saying the L word that she wasn't ready to speak just yet, no one noticing that she had linked arms with the boy himself, even he not really noticing that he had done that.

"Right." Sakura nodded, and faced her opponent. "Time to shine."

"Do your best Sakura-san, I have courage in you!"

Ryou showed his own support for the girl, fully confident that she'd be able to beat Kiba, since he knew that said boy would take it easy on her, and how much she had improved.

Upon hearing what he said, she couldn't respond due to the overwhelming sensation that was building up in her chest. She was so excited that she couldn't hold back a gleeful expression that was threatening to escape her lips.

"Are you both ready? This fight will be the one who is able to get their opponent on the floor first, and hold them there. Is that okay with you?" Both Kiba and Sakura nodded at the Chunin. "Then, begin!"

With that signal, Kiba grinned dirtily at the girl.

"Ready to lose Ryouta fangirl?"

"Hmph, and you think that you've not underestimated me, Kiba. I wont lose to you, ever."

Sakura wore a confident face, and baited Kiba into attacking her.

"Then you'll lose here girl!"

Showing an angry face how she was mocking him, Kiba rushed the young girl with his hands being used as feet as well as his feet, in a similar way to a dog running at something.

"Shannaro!"

Exclaiming that out, Sakura dodged the attack, and sent a powerful fist at Kiba quicker than he could see. He received a blow to the face and was forced backwards, skidding across the ground until he came to a halt near Iruka, annoyed that Sakura, the fangirl, just blew him back with a strong attack.

" _D-Did Sakura just react to Kiba's speed and hit him away? Since when could she do something like that?_ "

Iruka thought to himself, shocked that she could do something like that.

It wasn't just Iruka, pretty much everyone was stunned at the fact Sakura was able to do something like that, something that shouldn't of been impossible for the young girl, yet it was still possible.

" _Underestimating Sakura-san is a fatal mistake, Kiba-san._ "

Ryou though wasn't shocked, knowing how far Sakura had progressed. While not on the same level as Satsuki or Ryouta himself, he knew that Sakura was going to become a good Kunoichi in the future.

"Yeah! You go Sakura-chan!"

Naruto was ecstatic with Sakura's progress, even if unaware of how she did it, was happy nonetheless. Sakura didn't bat an eyelid at the praise from Naruto, slightly wincing at the fact that he was staring at her.

"Tch, lucky hit Sakura. Don't think you'll be able to do it again girl!"

Kiba mocked Sakura, insinuating that she wouldn't be able to do it. But Sakura didn't say anything, and got into her fighting form.

Seeing that, Kiba dashed for Sakura again, pissed that she was able to knock him away the first time, but he was damned if she would do it again. Making it towards Sakura, he was sure that he had the upper hand, and swiped at her like a claw.

"I do not think so Kiba!"

At the last second, Sakura bent her body, out of the way of the claw like hand, and twirled around, using the speed of the spin to build strength into her foot, and making it collide with Kiba's side.

Though, Kiba saw the kick coming with great difficulty, jumping out of the way just in time. Sakura's kick continued, and embedded itself into the ground, causing a large burst of dust to be released into the air, dousing everyone else in the dust.

"Wow, she's really improved."

One boy pointed out.

"Yeah, she's gotten better. And I thought she was just a Ryouta fangirl."

Another observed with wide eyes, seeing Sakura in a new light.

The dust cleared and revealed Sakura retracting her foot from the ground, having a battle ready look in her eyes.

"Tch, you're think you're that good! I don't think so Sakura!"

Kiba was the most stunned of all, seething at the fact that Sakura wasn't on the ground yet.

"Actually, Sakura-san isn't trying all that hard right now." Ryou confessed to the brunette who was baffled by what he said. "You'll see soon enough, Kiba-san. You shouldn't underestimate your opponents, especially ones like Sakura-san. She might seem like an ordinary girl, but that's where you're going to be so wrong at, as even a normal looking girl can be a dangerous opponent."

Not taking Ryouta's warning to heart, Kiba rushed Sakura with a retracted fist, and threw a lazy fist at the girl.

Sakura batted the hand away, and threw her own fist at him with a timed strike against Kiba, aiming for his chest area.

Kiba blocked the hit with his arm, but then wished he had simply dodged as his arm tingled from the punch, the strength of the punch being more than he had estimated and had no choice but to retreat from the girl.

"Ooh no you don't!"

Sakura chased after him, throwing her arms behind her so they don't get in the way. Kiba snarled and took out a bunch of kunai, hurling them towards the pinkette with a sloppy throw.

" _So, he's using four kunai, I can match that. Ryou-kun throws faster than this anyway. These are easier to see._ "

Sakura smirked, and took out some kunai, throwing them against the ones Kiba used. The kunai bounced of one another, stopping all of Kiba's advances with a simple movement.

Kiba's eyes widened when Sakura was able to stop all of his kunai, and growled menacingly.

"You're really beginning to annoy me!"

The boy confessed, and dashed Sakura, flanking her. Using his claw like hands, he swiped for Sakura again and again who dodged every one of the claws with a graceful smile on her face.

" _This isn't too bad, I can see that I've improved...thank you, Ryou-kun. I can see it now, I've become better than before. I thought that I hadn't but now, before your training, Kiba could've beaten me easily. But now, I can see it, I can see all of it._ "

Sakura herself was proud of herself. Before her training, Kiba could've easily flattened the girl. But now, Kiba was having a hard time in dealing with Sakura, unable to keep up with her superior speed.

"Wow, she's really improved, hasn't she Shikamaru?"

A pudgy boy noted to the lazy looking boy, who was slightly shocked that Sakura had achieved a new state of fighting, something that he never expected to happen.

"Yeah...I wonder if Ino is the same...?"

He wondered, and glanced at Ino, who saw the look, and smirked while giving the boy two fingers in a peace sign, cuddling Ryouta even tighter than before, something that the boy didn't really take note of.

"Haaah! Try this!"

After weaving through the attacks, Sakura sent a harsh punch at Kiba with the speed being so fast that the air around her was being trapped into the clenched fist.

"Aagh! God!"

Barely having time to dodge, her fist sailed past his body, the air scraping past Kiba's cheek, greatly shocking the boy.

"Stop you little!"

Sakura used that arm and swung it at Kiba, forcing the boy to jump away from her. Taking out a kunai, Sakura deflected the one that Kiba threw at her as he was jumping away from her, knocking it to the ground, it piercing said ground with enough force that the kunai would have to be pulled hard to release it from said ground..

"Wow, she has improved, hasn't she Ryou-kun?"

Ino pointed out, hugging his arm tighter.

Glancing at the girl, only now did he realize how close Ino was, and his face turned slightly red at that fact, something that didn't escape the notice of Sakura herself, who was slightly pissed at that fact, even during her fight with Kiba.

"A-Ah, yes. She certainly has. There's no doubt that Kiba-san is fast, but Sakura-sans body has been trained to the point where she can handle speed from our age group. I'm actually really proud of Sakura-sans improvement. But Ino-san...y-you know, the reason you're holding my arm is..."

"Mmm? Is something wrong Ryou-kun?"

Ino questioned with a cute expression, Ryou shaking his head, and allowing the girl to continue holding his arm, even if he didn't understand why he liked Ino doing that.

Kiba returned to the ground, and huffed in annoyance.

"It's fine, once I Master my clans Jutsu, you'll be done for. For now, I'm just going to have to take you out!"

Kiba, in his anger, took out two kunai and held them in the reverse grip. Since he couldn't use his families Jutsu just yet, he had to make it up by using two kunai's like this.

Seeing that, Sakura also took out some kunai, and rushed the boy.

Spinning them in his hands, Kiba launched one of the kunai's at Sakura, aiming for her stomach. Deflecting that kunai away from her body, Sakura threw one of her kunai's at Kiba's face in return to what he did to her just before.

Raising a hand to his face, Kiba caught the kunai, and launched it back at the girl, said girl being able to divert the kunai away from her body with her own kunai, rushing towards the boy forever more.

"How in the heck did you even get this good all of a sudden!? This isn't fair!"

Kiba exclaimed at the same time as Sakura had neared the distance. Not wanting to face Sakura in a fight just yet, Kiba jumped away from the incoming girl, chucking kunai from the sky to intercept Sakura.

"Sorry Kiba, but a girl has to be tough as well in this world."

Sakura replied, continuing her running for the boy after dodging all of the kunai with minimal effort on her part.

Said boy rushed for Sakura after landing on the ground, and gripped a kunai in a reverse stance. Sakura also pulled a kunai out, and held it in a similar way to Kiba.

Meeting in the middle, sparks went off from the sheer force of the impact they had with one another.

"You're better than expected, Sakura."

Kiba spat out in an annoyed huff.

Sakura pushed against Kiba, and smiled softly.

"You're underestimating me Kiba, that's not allowed!"

Doing a hard push, Sakura gained the advantage, retracting her fist to build up strength. Unable to dodge the fist, Sakura was able to nail the hard hand into the opponents stomach.

"Gwah!"

Kiba spat out bile, and was blown away. However, as he was in the air, Sakura caught him with her hand, and slammed the boy into the ground after twisting her body around to build up the necessary force to stun Kiba, and held her kunai to his throat as she got on top of him, effectively holding him down on the ground.

" _Wow, I have to give her credit, she isn't just some fangirl._ "

Satsuki noted in her mind, wary of the girls increase in abilities over the time from the beginning to now, having a stunned face on.

Hinata was bewildered, always believing that Sakura wasn't that good, but now has just prove that she could beat someone as good as Kiba was without breaking a sweat, a nervous bead of said sweat dropping down her chin, in awe at the pinkette.

"Yeah! That's it Sakura-chan! You're amazing!"

Naruto roared from the front and to the left of Ryou who couldn't of been more proud of Sakura, and how she had progressed.

"You've lost, Kiba."

Sakura stated, and looked towards Iruka who nodded.

"Y-Yes...Sakura, you've won."

Even the words said by him sounded foreign, ot expecting Sakura to be able to win against Kiba. He believed in his students, that was true. But he also never expected Sakura to improve this much in such a short amount of time.

"Yes!" Sakura cheered, and jumped up from Kiba and turned to Ryouta who smiled happily at her achievements. "This is all thanks to Ryou-kun!"

The girl announced to the shock of everyone around.

"Ryou-sama taught her how to become so strong?"

A girl that was his fan took note of, others around her nodding.

"As it should be. Ryou-sama is the best in the Academy after all. If she's this strong, then I'd pity anyone that faces him."

Another girl stated with hearts in her eyes for the young Uchiha.

* * *

From away's away, Tenten sat on a metal fence with Lee, looking towards the area that the students were practicing, having finished their day earlier than the others for a variety of reasons.

"Yes, I wouldn't expect anything else from my rival!" Lee threw his hand into the air, and had fire in his eyes. "He's quite strong, isn't he Tenten? Even to teach Sakura-san to become this strong!"

Tenten curiously watched th young Uchiha's body, a small red blush adorning her face.

"Well, it is true that he's pretty good at teaching. Just as expected from an Uchiha, huh Lee."

"Yes, that's exactly it Tenten! I knew that I had picked my best rival out there! Aaah man! He's so cool that he's ignoring me right now when his hot blood should be able to sense my own energetic blood!"

Tenten sweatdropped at Lee, and wore a complicated expression.

" _But to make that girl come so far, is it possible that he's just such a good teacher of fighting? Or is it that Sakura's ability to pick up things is amazing? It could be a combo of the two. Whatever it is, is quite the amazing thing to discover._ " Tenten concluded her thoughts, and looked over to the side. "You think he's pretty good, don't you Hyuga girl?"

For a few seconds, nothing appeared from the bushes near Tenten. However, a small rustling came from said bushes, and emerged from that spot was Hanabi Hyuga, who had a stern face on, befitting that of a Princess.

"Hmmm, I'm not doing anything of the sort."

Tenten cocked an eyebrow up in small confusion.

"Huh? I didn't say anything about you doing anything. I was merely complimenting the Uchiha. I'm sure that you've noticed as well, with the amount of stalking that you do, right little Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi pouted with frustration, and turned her neck sideways.

"I am sure that I have no idea what you're talking about. Stalking, me. That's beneath me, Tenten-san. You're speaking to a Hyuga here, we do not stalk people...besides a certain someone."

Hanabi mumbled at the end, looking towards her elder sister with a sly grin on her face

Tenten's smirk grew at what Hanabi said.

"If that's what you believe Hanabi-chan. But I know for a fact that you've been watching him train, since I trained with him just the other day, and you were standing to the side, and he didn't mention you whatsoever, so he didn't know of your presence. Seems to me that's stalking Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi huffed and turned face away from the two on the fence.

"I am nothing like a stalker. I'm just gauging his potential, that's all. Otou-sama always tells me that I should watch out for talent, and Ryou-kun has such a talent. Now, I've got to go."

Whispering that out, Hanabi was prepared to leave. But at the last second, Ryou's eyes went towards the snow covered fence, and saw Hanabi standing there, offering a wave for the white eyed girl. Said girl blinked a couple of times, then she left the area.

Tenten and Lee then looked towards the others, both subconsciously looking at the Uchiha.

* * *

Said Uchiha turned his neck back to the others, and merely smiled at Sakura who ran over towards him, Kiba being carried away to the infirmary to check if there was any injuries on the boy.

"This is all thanks to you!"

Sakura cheered and continued running.

However, since Naruto was in the same vicinity, he thought that Sakura was running for him, and opened his arms wide.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ryou-kun!"

Naruto and Sakura called out respectfully, Naruto believing that Sakura called his name instead of Ryouta's name.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ryou-kun!"

"Sakura-chaaaaan!"

"Ryou-kuuuuuuun!"

It continued until Sakura neared Ryouta and Naruto. Naruto, in expectation opened his arms as wide as they went, ready for Sakura to jump into said arms, willing to accept Sakura for all she was.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Sakura rushed past him and jumped into Ryouta's arms as the blonde sweatdropped sadly. "...chan." He finished dejectedly, and glanced towards Ryouta, feeling slightly jealous at the fact that Ryouta got Sakura to jump for him, then remembered what the boy had said beforehand. " _Yeah, I don't have to worry, he even said that he doesn't like Sakura-chan like that!_ "

As he concluded his thoughts, Sakura pecked Ryou on the cheek, greatly making the boy flush at the contact, Naruto frowning at her actions and Ino glaring for the action, Satsuki extremely pissed at her actions.

"Ooh thank you thank you Ryou-kun! It's thanks to you that I've become stronger!"

"N-No, don't worry about it, Sakura-san. It's thanks to your hard work as well." Ryou replied, then grimaced when realizing that Sakura, who Naruto liked, was cuddling next to him, holding him tightly, and sent an apologetic look towards the blonde haired boy. " _Sorry, Naruto-kun._ "

He apologized in his mind, hoping that Naruto got his apology somehow.

Naruto didn't catch it, and was quite annoyed with the situation that was happening.

Hinata looked between Naruto, and Ryouta, and got the wrong idea of the situation.

" _N-Naruto-kun is jealous that Sakura-san is in love with Ryouta-san...yes, I see...that means he wants Ryouta-san all to himself...so...Naruto-kun likes boys, instead of girls? T-That means I don't have any chance at all..._ "

Satsuki saw what was happening between the two of them, and rolled her eyes at her friends 'discovery' knowing full well that Hinata believes that Naruto and Ryouta are in love with one another when that isn't the case at all.

"Oi, Sakura..." Ino was about to protest when she just kissed Ryou's cheek as well. "Never mind~"

Giggling that out, both girls latched onto the raven child, intent that neither would have him all of themselves, hell bent to make sure that Ryouta ended up with them, one way or another.

Iruka, ignoring the displays of affection from the pinkette and blonde girls, and looked towards the raven haired child.

"N-Now, since Sakura has won her match, next match is going to be Ryouta vs..."

As soon as the boys name was mentioned, everyone grimaced, and some even cried tears as they all shouted.

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IF HE CAN TEACH SAKURA TO FIGHT THAT WELL, HE'S GOT TO BE IMMENSELY BETTER!]

Every male (even Naruto to an extent) cried out, not wanting to face Ryouta due to the fact that Sakura displayed amazing skills, afraid that he could potentially be stronger than she was, immensely stronger than she was.

Upon hearing that, Ryou pouted, unable to display his skills, something that he wished to do.

"Geez, can't set them against Ryouta-kun now, they'd cry or die. Ehehe, sorry Ryouta-kun, I can't have you participate in the matches this time, though I don't think you need it anyway."

Iruka understood what the males were thinking, and knew that nearly all of the girls would just throw the match anyway due to them being obsessed with the Uchiha, decided to skip Ryouta for this training session and move onto the next set of opponents planned.

Ryou himself was slightly disappointed, but understood nonetheless.

"It's okay Sensei, I'm sure I'll find someone else to spar with later on." Glancing towards the side, he saw Lee and smiled towards the black haired boy, who threw his thumbs up at the Uchiha. "Don't worry too much about it Iruka-sensei, I'll be fine."

Iruka looked towards the side, and saw Lee as well, sweatdropping as he turned back to the front.

"R-Right, now the next set of people fighting is going to be Satsuki vs Hinata."

As soon as the names were called, everyone stopped and saw that Hinata looked frightened out of her mind. But, Satsuki looked at her friend, and smirked to herself, an idea forming in her mind.

"Come on, Hinata. It's time to have a spar."

Hinata froze, as Satsuki dragged her to the centre of the ring.

Standing away's from Hinata, Satsuki linked fingers with her like she was supposed to, Hinata still in shock at the fact that she would have to face her friend in a fight, even a simple spar like this was too much.

"Hinata, come on. This is the chance to prove yourself."

Satsuki spoke softly, kindly towards the Hyuga.

Said Hyuga looked towards the Uchiha girl, and titled her head to the side.

"B-But, Satsuki-san...to fight you is..."

"Fine. It's completely fine, don't worry so much about it. Just come on. This isn't a true fight anyway, just a spar."

Still unsure, they looked towards Iruka who gave them the approving nod to begin the fight.

"You may begin your fight now."

At that very moment with Iruka's announcement, Satsuki dashed Hinata to the shy girls shock. Coming in from the left, a very nervous Hinata swayed her body to the side, avoiding the surprisingly slow incoming fist, only to return the strike with an open palmed attack to the chest area.

Bending out of the way, Satsuki pushed the hand to the side, and threw a heavy fist or the Hyuga girls midsection. However, at the last second, she saw Hinata wasn't going to be able to dodge it, so she slowed down considerably, allowing Hinata to see the fist something Ryouta took note of and was confused about it.

Hinata saw the fist thanks to Satsuki's hesitation and unwillingness to hurt her friend, something she got from Ryouta, and jumped back a number of paces, putting distance between the two.

" _Come on Hinata, I know that you can do it. Naruto is watching, do it._ "

Satsuki believed in the girl.

She believed that Hinata was strong, no matter how it seemed to others, and she was a pretty good judge of character, and only befriended people she thought where worth her time, which she thought Hinata was in spades.

Satsuki then rushed Hinata and did a series of strikes towards the female Hyuga. Each strike hit their target, sending Hinata hurdling back more and more, the ground's snow being pushed under the soles of the Hyuga's feet.

"Hinata, you have to fight back."

Satsuki encouraged, and did a single palm strike of her own. Hinata weakly blocked the strike, Satsuki allowing that to happen for her friends sake, and did a palm strike towards Satsuki, a very weak strike at that.

"I-I...can't Satsuki-san...I can't..."

Hinata mumbled, and was forced backwards by Satsuki, a small kick pushing back the Hyuga girl who fell to her feet. Satsuki felt bad about doing it, but seeing that it is the only way, pushing Hinata as much as she could in order to make the girl see that she can fight too.

Hinata remained on the ground for a few seconds, before she stood up, and got into a variation of the Gentle Fist fighting style, but with her hands shaking, it was a style that was useless for the girl at this moment in time.

Satsuki felt pity for the Hyuga girl, seeing how her only female friend was in such a state.

"Take this Hinata!"

Pulling out some kunai, Satsuki threw them with a half seriousness. Throwing them towards her legs, Hinata panicked and reluctantly jumped backwards and avoided the blades.

" _If they had been faster, they could've gotten me...but Satsuki-san knew that I would avoid them...is she taking it easy on me?_ "

Hinata had to wonder, and guessed the right conclusion though she didn't know why Satsuki was going easy on the girl.

Satsuki though took off after the girl, and threw a number of fists at Hinata. Hinata herself freaked out and put up her hands in a meager defence position. All of Satsuki's fists hit against Hinata's arms, each attack feeling like a train to the young Hyuga, even with Satsuki taking it easy.

"Here!"

Satsuki forced her way into Hinata's guard, forcing the girls arms apart, revealing her chest. Satsuki reeled her fist back, punching forward towards the girls chest area. But before her hand could come into contact with the girl, she opened her palm, and merely pushed Hinata backwards with enough force that she skidded across the ground, but wasn't seriously injured, or even knocked off her feet.

Hinata recovered, and grimaced when she realized that Satsuki was taking it easy on her.

"Hinata!"

Satsuki took out shuriken and threw them towards the white eyed girls face, which said Hyuga was unable to dodge correctly. She ducked with her hands on her head, fear overtaking the girls form.

" _I can't do it, I can't do it...Satsuki-san is my friend, and she's better than I am...please just end it quickly Satsuki-san...please end this now so I can just leave everyone's attention..._ "

Hinata shook her body, her confidence slowly leaving her, Satsuki unable to see how she would be able to help her friend fight against her.

It was at this time, Ryou moved towards Naruto, the girls still hanging on the Uchiha's arms, and smiled towards the blonde.

"Say Naruto-kun, why don't you cheer for Hinata-san?"

"Huh? Why?"

Naruto didn't see the harm in it, but didn't quite understand why Ryouta wanted him to do it.

Seeing his confused face, Ryou elaborated on it.

"You see, you've got this special...ability Naruto-kun to inspire people like Hinata-san. So, if you wanna see Hinata-san fight strongly right?" Naruto nodded so Ryou patted him on the shoulder. "Go ahead and cheer for the girl. I'm sure she'll be glad that you did."

"Alright!" Naruto collected himself, and did a thumbs up towards Hinata. "Hinata! Show that Uchiha girl how strong you really are! Show her your power Hinata! You can do it!"

As soon as Naruto said that, Hinata paused, and looked towards the blonde, very shocked that Naruto had actually supported her like this, never expecting such a thing to occur.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered, a new determination entering the girls mind. "Yes...I...I can do it...too." Hinata put her hands in the Gentle Fist style, and looked at Satsuki. "This time, I can do it too!"

Seeing Hinata's renewed determination, Satsuki got into her fighting style, smirking at the girl she calls friend.

"Then, come at me, Hinata."

Wasting no time, Hinata charged for Satsuki who remained stationary, awaiting Hinata arrival at her location.

Making it, Hinata slammed an open palmed strike at Satsuki's head, she dodging to the side, and returning the favour with her own fist aimed for the left side of the Hyuga's body.

Hinata danced gracefully to the side, avoiding the fist, and returned her own palm towards Satsuki. Satsuki had some trouble in dodging the palm, knowing full well that if she was hit with it, she could suffer internal damage...that is if Hinata was going to use the actual style of fighting, which she knew that she wouldn't, at least to the full extent anyway.

Satsuki withdrew a kunai from her stash and rushed Hinata again. Slashing at Hinata, this time, she pushed the kunai aside and begrudgingly allowed her palm to strike Satsuki towards the chest.

"You're going to have to do better than that Hinata."

Evading the palm, Satsuki threw a number of punches at the white eyed girl. Intercepting the strikes with her palms, Hinata retaliated against the onyx eyed girl with her own series of intense strikes, her fingers like needles aimed for Satsuki's body.

Matching Hinata blow for blow, Satsuki was more and more proud that Hinata was becoming more confident in the fight.

"Wait, I don't get it. Why does Hinata only used her palms like that? That wouldn't do much damage, right Ryou-kun?"

Ino didn't understand, and drew the conclusion that Ryouta knew, but he shrugged his shoulders softly.

"I don't know much about the Hyuga fighting style to be honest Ino-san." He confessed and smiled. "However, I have heard how they use their eyes and timed strikes to do something others cannot do. But, I do not know what that thing is. It must be fascinating to watch, huh."

Nodding, Ino cuddled even tighter which didn't go amiss the black haired boy.

"So, if she's got some eye power, is it the same as the Sharingan that you possess Ryou-kun?"

Sakura whispered, knowing full well how he wants to keep his eyes a secret from others.

"Eeh, not exactly. I think Hinata-sans eyes are...eeh, called the Byakugan. The only thing I know about them is the fact that they can see far away objects, and places. Kind of like a telescope I suppose. But beyond that, I don't have a clue on what the eyes do and I'm not that confident that I am right about the telescope aspect of the eyes. But my Nii-chan said that the Hyuga have the most dangerous fighting style...but he never did tell me why that was. I guess that the Hyuga's are a mystery alright."

As Ryou concluded, Hinata came at Satsuki's head, smashing her way through towards the young girl. Satsuki retracted her body, ducking her head from the palm, and leaned on the ground with her hands, sending an upwards kick at the white eyed girl.

Pushing that foot aside, Hinata discreetly used her feet in a sweeping kick, attempting to knock Satsuki off the ground. Satsuki noted the foot coming, and pushed off the ground and twirled in the sky, kicking at Hinata's head.

"N-Not yet!"

Hinata blocked the kick, and went to grab Satsuki's foot. At the last second, she had to retreat from Satsuki when she cleverly used a kunai on a wire to throw at Hinata, bending the wire so it would give chance for the young Hyuga.

Skillfully, Satsuki manipulated the wire to follow Hinata, until the girl pouted chakra into her hand and slapped the kunai away, and severed the wire with a precise swing of her hand downwards.

Taking out some shuriken, she launched them at Satsuki, who did the same towards Hinata, them clashing against one another, canceling the other out.

"Here I come Hinata!"

Satsuki announced, and dashed the young Hyuga.

"Y-Yes!"

Hinata answered the call, and got into a fight with Satsuki.

Matching one another blow for blow, strike for strike, mostly completely even with each other. If Hinata used a palm strike, Satsuki would dodge, and attack her, but Hinata would weave through the attack, and would cancel one another's attacks out.

It was like a beautifully choreographic dance, with the other flowing naturally against the other. While neither gained dominance, it was painfully obvious that Hinata was doing better from the courage she gained from Naruto, no matter how small it was.

To people like Ryouta, he knew Satsuki was holding back, and he could guess why as well. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He never thought Satsuki would hold back for such a thing, but was secretly praising Satsuki in his mind.

"Here!"

Seeing her opening, Hinata went for a strike against Satsuki. Satsuki was about to dodge, when she 'tripped' on some snow, and fell towards the ground, Hinata using her hand to push her over, and get on top of her, pinning the Uchiha to the ground.

[...]

The crowd was stunned.

They were shocked that Hinata had 'won' the fight against Satsuki.

Even Hinata was pleasantly surprised at what happened.

She couldn't believe it. She had just 'won' against Satsuki...someone who was top of the class like Ryouta, she had just beaten in a Taijutsu fight. To say that Hinata was proud of her achievements would be an understatement, she was immensely proud of herself right now.

"H-Hinata won..."

Iruka mumbled out, and declared Hinata the winner.

"Aaah! Yahooo! Hinata! Well done!"

Naruto was the first to congratulate Hinata, and rushed the girl into a big hug. Said girl blushed many shades of red, fully enjoying the embrace that she was experiencing at this very second..

"That was amazing Hinata!"

Ino bellowed out, with Sakura rushing after Ino with agreement on her face.

"You're amazing, beating Satsuki-san like that!"

Ino and Sakura made it to Hinata, and congratulated her, with more and more people doing the same as the two girls.

"That's amazing Hinata!"

"You're great!"

"Well done Hinata-chan!"

"Fantastic work!"

As more and more people cheered for her, they all huddled around the girl, said girl blushing with embarrassment and happiness as well, getting acknowledgment from the others in her class, her peers no less.

As that happened, Satsuki sat up on the ground, and Ryou walked over, bending over to meet her gaze, putting a hand out for her, which she accepted instantly, pulling herself to her feet with his aid.

"That was sweet, Satsuki-chan. Doing that for your friend."

He mentioned as the pair looked on at Hinata still being embraced by Naruto.

"Hmh, I don't even know what you're talking about."

Playing the cool girl, Satsuki denied anything that Ryouta was implying, the boy himself giggling at that fact.

"I see. It's okay if you don't want to admit it, but can I ask why you did it? You could've won within the second strike you gave her, if you were seriously serious. While Hinata-san is good, you're margins above the girl. So...why did you throw the fight?"

While he had a good guess at the answer, he didn't want to make assumptions, to get the information straight from Satsuki herself.

Satsuki turned towards Ryou, and smiled sweetly.

"Lets just say, I know how Hinata feels when it comes to certain people and unlike me, she can't express herself easily, so I decided to throw the fight. That's all. It isn't going to change anything with my grades or anything, so throwing a fight like this is fine, if it is for Hinata."

Ryouta smiled softly, and did something that she never expected.

Within an instant, Ryou placed his lips against Satsuki's cheek, and embraced her tightly. Satsuki's eyes went wide and accepted the embrace, and the kiss. While it wasn't on the lips, Satsuki didn't hate the kiss on the cheek, in fact relished in the kiss.

" _T...This is the first time he's ever kissed my cheek before...Ryou's lips are the best..."_

Satsuki was on cloud nine right now. She didn't quite understand why he was doing it, but she loved it nonetheless.

" _Hehe, Satsuki-chan is so cute sometimes, blushing like that._ "

Ryou chuckled in his mind and hugged her even tighter.

When his lips left Satsuki's cheek, the girl herself didn't stop the hug, and looked towards Hinata, a sense of self accomplishment overtaking the girl and the feeling of something deeper overtaking her when she looked at Ryouta.

Right now, Satsuki, and Hinata had the best time, being embraced by the guys that they really liked.

* * *

 **Later...**

After the days events, after finding out about certain things, everyone returned to their homes.

Satsuki got her kiss...in the form of a cheek kiss.

Since he never happened to her before, she was grateful for the kiss, and they all went sledding together, though didn't have much luck in doing it correctly, failing at the attempts of doing it.

But they all had fun, and that's what was important to everyone that was concerned. They didn't care if they had failed in their attempts, they were just grateful for the experience.

Now however, Shisui found himself home alone with Ryouta.

Since Ryou was in bed, Shisui was having a little drink, seeing how he had earned it for all of the times he has had to deal with lately, and it gave him a chance to be alone with his thoughts.

Raising a cup to his lips, he took a single swig, before putting it down with a sigh.

"I can't believe that it's going to start soon." He sighed, and looked towards Ryouta's room. "It's all for you though, Otouto. I'll make sure you can grow up without having to fear anything else from the clan. No one, not even Fugaku-san will ever harm you again, I swear it on my life, even if I have to use my Mangekyou on them all...if it's for you, I would do anything so you can keep smiling."

Shisui concluded with a kind smile, but inside felt something was wrong with Ryou, since lately he has been a little distant with him, especially during the night. Like this night for instance, Shisui usually tucks him into bed, but Ryou didn't look like he wanted Shisui to do anything.

In that instant, he knew something was wrong, but he couldn't understand what was wrong. He knew that everything at the Academy was okay, and he'd say if he was getting bullied, though Ryou knows how to protect himself if someone did do something violent from the Academy. He knew everything was fine with Fugaku now, having Itachi keep an eye on him while Ryou was at their house, so he knew nothing was happening there. But besides those things, he couldn't work out what was wrong with his precious Otouto.

He was good at hiding his pain, and sadness. Shisui knew all too well on how Ryou was able to keep his own pain from everyone else, even fooling the elder sometimes since he was that good, since he's been doing it since the boy could remember.

He didn't like how Ryou was so good at hiding what pained him, even from him. Shisui somehow felt like he had failed Ryou, since he couldn't tell when he was in pain, even through the uniqueness of the bond they shared with one another.

"I wish he would tell me what's going on..."

He muttered, and took another sip of his drink, minding on how much he has consumed. He had to be careful as to not get completely drunk, knowing that even within his own home, he wasn't truly safe.

While Fugaku hasn't made any actions, he couldn't help but wonder if he, or anyone else, was going to do something someday, so he had to always keep his eyes open and ears perked.

When Shisui asked about it, Ryou would dismiss his concerns as nothing to worry about. But Shisui knew that by not speaking about it, it would only get worse, however he didn't know how to help his younger brother, feeling like a failure for that fact.

"Even if he's asleep, I just can't sit here. I need to find out what's wrong with him."

Mulling it over in his mind didn't do much for the Uchiha, so he stood up, placing down his drink, and casually strolled over towards the door. Making it, he was about to open the door, when he heard some noises from the room.

"No...please...don't...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

That raised serious questions with Shisui, having an accurate hearing, enough to hear Ryou's little whimpering's.

Going into the room, he saw Ryou sweating profoundly, his body jerking in different directions, a panicked face filling fear into the elder Uchiha, never really having seen Ryou having such a face before, and became worried.

"Ryou, what's wrong!?"

Shisui went over and tried to calm the boy, but he kept jerking, tears coming from his eyes as he repeatedly screamed "NO! STOP PLEASE!" over and over again to the shock of Shisui.

Shaking him didn't work, calling out to him didn't seem to do anything either. Shisui was lost on what to do. He'd never seen him so panicked before in his life, concluding that he must be having a horrid nightmare.

"Come on Ryou! Wake up! Wake up! It's alright, whatever it is can't hurt you anymore Ryou! Please wake up!"

He persistently tried to reach his little brother in his nightmares, trying to make sure that he snaps out of it, but Ryou didn't wake up at all, becoming more and more panicked as time went on, scaring Shisui.

"STAY AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Suddenly, Ryou pulled out a kunai from under the covers in his sleep and thrusted it at Shisui. If it hadn't of been for his keen reflexes, Shisui would've had a kunai sticking in his neck, killing him.

"Ryou! Snap out of it now!"

Lightly smacking him across the face with his free hand, Ryou's eyes shot open, and saw the situation he was in, seeing his kunai nearly killing his own elder brother and released his tight vice like grip on his kunai, it dropping to the floor uneventfully.

As the kunai dropped to the ground, Ryou watched it like it was slow motion, the feelings of his nightmare filling his mind with renewed feelings of fear.

"Shi-nii...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Ryou sobbed out, before latching onto his shirt.

Shisui looked at the boy, his eyes transfixed on the fear within his orbs, seeing that even the boys Sharingan has activated due to his overwhelming fear. Seeing that, something within Shisui felt terrible, knowing his little brother was in so much pain that even his Sharingan activated due to his fear.

"Damn, I know you don't like it when I tell you to eat vegetables, but you don't have to try and kill me because of it." Shisui joked, trying to lighten the boys spirits, but when seeing it didn't work, Shisui sat down on the bed, and brought the boy over towards him, wrapping him in a hug. "Whats wrong my little Dragon? What's got you feeling like this?"

Ryou looked away, not wanting to burden Shisui any further.

"...It's nothing Shi-nii, don't worry so much about it. I wanna go back to sleep now if it's all the same to you."

He spoke in a dismissive tone, Shisui not liking that for an instant.

"Hey, since when do we keep secrets from one another?" Shisui put a finger to Ryou's chin, and turned his face towards the elder. "Now tell me, what's wrong Ryou? Did you have a bad dream?"

Ryou tried his best to not meet his brothers gaze, only keeping his eyes around chest level.

"I...I don't want to talk about it." Ryou explained, and clung to his brother even tighter. "I...I just want to get back to sleep...is there something wrong Shi-nii?"

"Is there something wrong?" Shisui parroted ironically and lightly stroked the back of Ryou's head. "Of course there is. You screamed out for help, Ryou. You were scared of something. I don't know what it is, but you felt afraid...what is it that's making you afraid? Don't tell me Fugaku-san has..."

If it was Fugaku, then Shisui was extremely pissed, because even after giving his word, he would still dare to do anything to Ryouta.

However, that theory was denied by Ryouta himself.

"No...it wasn't him. He's been kind enough...though I still don't trust him in the slightest."

Ryou affirmed weakly, and tried to squirm his way from Shisui, but the elder didn't let go, holding him tightly, seeing that Ryou needed it, even if he wasn't admitting it to him.

"Then, if it isn't him, what's upsetting you?"

Shisui calmly asked, not wanting to rush the boy, but not wanting to be dismissed either, since he now knows something was wrong.

"It's nothing...don't worry about me..."

Ryou defended weakly, and tried to push him away from his body, but wasn't able to get Shisui away from him.

"Come on now, you don't have to worry Ryou, whatever it is you can tell me. Remember what happened with Otou-san? If you don't tell me, then I wont be able to help. And I don't want anything like that to happen to you again." Shisui stroked the boys face, getting rid of the tears that lingered within the boys eyes and on his face. "So, please tell me Ryou...I want to help you, I don't want you to be afraid, ever. At least, not to the extent of what you are right now."

Shisui tried to get through to Ryouta, but the boy didn't want Shisui's kindness, believing that he didn't deserve it.

"I...Shi-nii...why didn't you...ever just...discard me...away..."

That question caught Shisui off guard, not expecting Ryou to come out with anything like that.

"Huh? What are you talking about my little Dragon? Why would I ever discard you away?"

"B...Because I'm...I'm bad..."

He confessed with a cry, only causing more confusion in the elder.

"You're not bad, Ryou. You're a very nice boy, why would you say that you're bad? I don't understand. Has someone said something to you?"

"I'm bad...I'm a curse, aren't I...? Otou-san always said it...now he's gone, I can see that he's right."

Ryouta sobbed out as Shisui held him close, trying to understand what the younger boy was trying to say, but was getting closer and closer to the events that were transpiring within the boys mind.

"He wasn't right Ryou, don't think that."

Shisui soothed the child, giving him some comfort, but Ryou's mind didn't believe Shisui's words, believing what his father had told him that time.

"B...But, he was, wasn't he? Shi-nii wastes his life on me...if I didn't exist, Shi-nii's life would be better without me in it."

"That's not true..."

Shisui muttered, but Ryou didn't hear and continued regardless.

"Shi-nii would've been able to do anything he wanted, and not be burdened by someone like me. You could've done anything you wanted...yet, all you do when not on missions is spend time with me, when you should be allowed to do anything you want, not be burdened with someone like me...someone that just is useless..."

"You're not useless, Ryou..."

Again, Shisui's small voice came out like a squeak, and like before, Ryou didn't hear what the elder said, continuing his sad rant.

"Otou-san told me...he told me that how I was cursed, he told me how I'll end up killing you one day, Shi-nii. And I don't want Shi-nii to disappear...but each time I dream...I see Shi-nii leaving me...Shi-nii can't leave me...can you leave me Shi-nii? I don't want you to disappear...but I'm afraid..."

Shisui gained an understanding face, and patted the boys face softly.

"You silly, I'm not going anywhere. You've been having bad dreams about me disappearing? Then don't worry, I wont leave you Ryou, ever. And if I do, I will always be inside here." Shisui pointed to Ryou's heart, making the boy giggle. "You see, I'm always going to be with you, even if I'm not physically with you. Now tell me, was that the nightmare you've been having?"

Ryouta gently shook his head, clinging to his brother even tighter.

"N-No...Shi-nii...I've been having a recurring nightmare...Otou-san...Otou-san is always there...and shows me...many things...he shows me everyone's deaths...everyone I care about keeps dying...Satsuki-chan...you...Itachi-Nii, Izumi-nee...Mikoto-san...everyone that I care about dies Shi-nii...and I don't want anyone to die...I-I see it all of the time...even when I'm awake...when I look at you...I see you dying over and over again...and I'm so scared that it looks so real that this might be an illusion and you're really dead...you're not here with me...and I'm all alone...again...I don't want to be alone..."

The truth of what Ryouta was feeling hit Shisui like a truck, simply shocked at the information that came at him.

" _All this time...and I didn't see all of this...all of his pain...his sadness...all of these pent up feelings, and I couldn't see it..._ " Shisui somberly thought, and held Ryouta close to his chest. "I'm so sorry Ryou, I didn't see this...I didn't know...you never said anything..."

"It's not your fault...I'm bad...I'm bad...I'm bad Nii-chan!" Ryouta snapped and banged his hands against his knees roughly as he began to cry. "I'm bad Shi-nii! I'm bad! I'm bad! I'm bad! I'm bad! I'm bad!"

Reiterating it again and again, he smashed his small hands against his knees, seeing how that's the only want to get rid of the emotional pain, by feeling the physical pain of the night his father hurt him, crying wildly, uncontrollably, unable to do anything else since he held it back for so long, now unleashing it.

"No! You're not bad!" Shisui grabbed his hands, and held them tightly within his own, making sure that Ryou didn't hurt himself anymore. "You're not bad, Ryou. Don't ever think you are. There's nothing bad about you, so please don't say it again."

"I am bad! I'm a disgusting curse that took away Kaa-chan from you! You should hate me for that! Why don't you hate me because of it!? It kills me knowing that you love me, when you should hate me like Otou-san did! Like Fugaku-san does! Like how the Uchiha agree with it! You should hate me most of all, but you love me...you love me and it hurts that you do! It'd be easier to hate me!"

He couldn't hold it in anymore.

He hated feeling this way, he hated the fact that he was so weak, and allowed a nightmare to frighten him this much...but most of all, he hated the fact that Shisui was giving up his life for Ryouta's. That was the most painful of all, knowing that by his existence, Shisui wasn't allowed have a life that Ryou thought that Shisui more than deserved after everything he went through

"You're wrong, sweetheart." Shisui soothed, and embraced the crying child to his shock. "You aren't bad...and I've never once hated you. You say that I should hate you for taking Kaa-chan away...when I should be praising her by bringing you into my life, into my world. Without you...without your light, I could've easily fell into the darkness as well. But, the instant I saw your face, the instant I saw how innocent you were, I was taken by it, by you. You see, Ryou. You're a person with a bright heart, a beautiful soul like no other. You think you're a curse, but you've actually been blessed by Kaa-chan herself."

That only confused the boy, unsure of what Shisui was talking about, and went to hit himself again, only for Shisui to stop him. No matter how hard Ryouta moved, Shisui stopped him and stopped him quite easily as well, since Ryou wasn't in the right frame of mind, his negative thoughts outweighing his usual rational judgment.

"W-What do you mean...? She died because of me...please don't disappear as well Shi-nii...I'm sorry that she died...I'm sorry that I took her away...I wish Kaa-chan was here...you say she's nice...so she could've stopped Otou-san..."

"It's true, that she could've." Shisui agreed, surprising Ryouta greatly. But then Shisui bent his neck, his face hovering above the boys face, inches apart. "But, that's not your fault. I told you before, that she wanted you. She wanted you to be around, and she loved you more than anything else. And you didn't take her away sweetheart, it just happened. Nothing could've stopped it. There's no fault within you, Ryou. If anything, it's my fault because I kept asking about having an Otouto...I just wanted one so I could have the same bond I saw other people with...everyone else seems to have such a wonderful bond with one another's siblings...and I can't even tell when you're hurting...you must resent me..."

Shisui, for one of the first times in his life in front of Ryouta, cried.

Ryou was shocked that his elder brother cried, his tears flowing onto the boys face, drenching them in his tears.

Some tears hit Ryou's eyes, and ran down his cheeks, simulating the same effect as if he was the one to be crying and surely enough, it soon came to pass that Ryouta cried because Shisui was crying, not like seeing his elder brother crying because of him.

Ryou raised a hand to Shisui's face, and stroked the tears away, giving his cheek a gentle kiss, something the brothers did to show how much they cared about the other one, greatly shocking the elder Uchiha.

"I don't resent you...I love Shi-nii...that's why I want Shi-nii to hate me...I want Shi-nii to express the sadness that he never does...so please hate me Shi-nii, hate me and allow yourself to grieve...you always take care of me...sometimes, it's my job to care for Shi-nii as well...you can hate me...I can take it...as long as Shi-nii grieves as well...as long as Shi-nii feels better, I can take any hate that you want...everyone else seems to like hating me...I wouldn't mind if Shi-nii hated me as well..."

"I can't hate you, my boy. I can't. No matter what you did, I couldn't ever turn against you, because you're the one that I love more than anyone else. Don't you even know that, Ryou? You saved me...you've saved me so many times that I've lost count."

"Shi-nii...I don't get it..."

Shisui grabbed Ryou's hand, and interlocked his fingers with the boy, smiling softly, kindly towards the younger boy.

"The day you were born, was the day that I finally found someone that I could readily say that I want to spend all of my time with was the best day of my life. Before that, I never felt like I had much of a purpose. Yes, I was a good Ninja, and I did as I was told, but that's all I was. With Itachi, I had a brother like bond, but not a blood brother bond, like you and I share with one another. When I heard that Mikoto-san was pregnant with Satsuki-san, I was jealous because of the fact that he was gaining something that I had always wanted, but then you came to be inside Kaa-chan. For nine months, I waited for you to arrive, I planned out so many things we'd do together, and so far, I've not even done half of them. If it wasn't for you Ryou...I could've ended up just like Tou-san."

That made Ryou shocked to his core as an audible gasp escaped his lips.

"B-But, that's not possibly...you're the kindest..."

Ryou couldn't see what Shisui was talking about, believing that he was wrong. To Ryou, Shisui was his hero, the one person in the world that didn't have an ounce of evil within him. But Shisui had just said that he could've ended up just like their father, that didn't seem plausible to Ryouta whatsoever.

"Now, I am yes. But before...back then, I was just...me. I was a nameless Shinobi in the war, and fighting for the village without an emotion. But then, I saw you, and I became someone. I became your Onii-chan, I became your pseudo Otou-san, and I became your friend as well. In you, I found a great answer. Because of you, I found a place that I truly belonged, a place that I can return home too."

"Uuh...Shi-nii..."

Ryou was confused by what Shisui was saying, never ever have seen the young man expressing such emotions before. It was true that Shisui always expressed his emotions, happy ones. But he never allowed himself to show how sad he was, how depressed he was in front of Ryouta. But now, Shisui couldn't help it, and allow all of his pent up emotions to be unleashed on the boy, even if it was a burden, Shisui couldn't stop.

"You see...Kaa-chan taught me that home, is where someone is thinking about you. And she said that she'd always think of me...but now she's gone." Shisui sobbed onto the boys face, who was stunned by the revelation. "She can't think about me anymore...and it's hard being strong all of the time...sometimes, even I'm weak, Ryou. Everyone has weaknesses...no one is perfect..."

"I don't want Shi-nii to be perfect." Ryou confessed and brought his brothers head to his chest, and held it tightly while he cried as well. "I only want Shi-nii to come back to me...I'll always think of Shi-nii, so he can return home to me. He doesn't have to be perfect, he doesn't even have to be happy all of the time. As long as Shi-nii is my Nii-chan, then anything else doesn't matter because Shi-nii, can return to me...always. I'll always think of Shi-nii...so always return to me...because...I love you."

At that moment, Shisui looked up to his brothers face, and for a brief instant, he saw his mothers kind smile beaming down at him but then it was gone, and all he saw was Ryouta's smile, which reminded him so much of his mother, that he broke down in even more tears, not ever expecting to unleash all of these emotions onto his little brother.

"Always return to you...heh, yeah. I'll always think of you, as well Ryou. You can always return to me, and I will always return to you. Even if it doesn't seem like it, even if I'm far away, I will always come back to you because I love you as well, Ryouta. I always have, and I always will love you."

Saying it with a sincere tone, both brothers smiled at one another, with tears streaming down their faces.

With their true emotions revealed, they didn't have any reason to hide behind a facade, which both admitted to have. While Shisui's was more hidden than Ryouta's, he has been hiding behind his usual cheerfulness for too long, and now that he was able to tell Ryouta how he truly felt, he couldn't be more happy.

It was strange, since he hasn't really dropped his happy facade around anyone before. It was true that he was usually happy go lucky, there are times where he didn't want to be happy go lucky, and wanted to be a normal guy and cry about things that were worth crying for.

Now, he's able to express them, to the person that he loves more than anything else. The love he has for Ryouta transcends most forms of love. He couldn't express how or why this love was so immense, all that mattered is that he had it, with Ryouta feeling the exact same way.

Shisui and Ryouta embraced one another for the longest times. They didn't care how long it was, only enjoying the fact that they had one another, how the bond they had with one another strengthened as the time went on. That's all that mattered to them, how they were always together.

Eventually, the brothers broke the hug when Shisui noted how Ryou was slowly falling asleep.

"Ryou...with your nightmares, I will help you get over them okay? That's all they are, nightmares. They can't hurt you, I wont allow them to hurt you anymore. So, when you have one, tell me about it, and I will help you through it, alright?"

Ryou nodded, and clung to Shisui's shirt even tighter.

"Shi-nii...also can't bottle his emotions away either...when Shi-nii is sad, he has to come and find me as well...I will help Shi-nii feel better...because I'm the one you can return home too...no matter where I am...I'll always think about you...forever."

Shisui chuckled softly, and gave an inclination with his head, impressed with Ryouta's growing maturity.

"Deal, I will return home to you, and you to me. I'll help you with your fears, and you help me with my sadness. Also, I'll tell you right now...the Ninja that says he isn't afraid of anything, is either lying to themselves, or completely insane. Even I have fears, so it's nothing to be ashamed of. Is that the reason you didn't tell me, Ryou?"

Ryou nodded, feeling ashamed of what he feared and stupid for not just admitting to it, suffering in silence, something that Ryou knew was a flaw of his, even with him saying to others that they should ask for help. He felt quite hypocritical right now.

Shisui gained an understanding face, and kissed the top of his brothers head affectionately.

"I see, then don't worry. I can help you with your nightmares. Truthfully, I also had nightmares after Kaa-chan died." The confession made Ryou gasp again. "So, I know what it's like to have nightmares as well. Now come on, it's time to get to bed, it's really late now. You've got the Academy to go to tomorrow."

"Okay...Shi-nii..."

Shisui put Ryou on the bed, tucked him into the bed, kissed the top of his head, and walked towards the door.

But without getting even a few inches away, he felt a small tug on his shirt from behind. Turning his head, he saw Ryou holding his shirt shyly, with his eyes cast down towards the bed.

Seeing that, a small smile spread across Shisui's face as he bent his head down towards the younger boy.

"I see, you want to sleep with me tonight?" Nodding softly at the elder, Shisui picked up Ryou and held him close to his body. "Hehe, it's alright for now. I'm sure if Satsuki-san found out, she'd be angry huh. Don't worry, I wont tell the ladies. I'll protect your cool image." Ryou pouted at Shisui who chuckled softly. "Now Ryou, lets get to bed, okay? And if you like, I'll give you some personal training as well. You'd like that, right?"

"Y...Yes, I don't want to be weak anymore...I want to protect everyone else...I want to keep my friends smiling..."

Hearing that, Shisui's face turned upwards as he walked towards the door of the room.

"Yeah, keeping friends smiling is important, but don't ever sacrifice your own happiness for someone else. If possible, make sure that there's a solution where everyone will be happy and don't forget that whatever happens, you'll always be able to come back to me...I'll always think about you, my sweet Otouto."

Ryou smiled and put his head on Shisui's shoulder, and slowly started falling asleep. As Shisui walked towards his room with Ryou in his arms, he couldn't help but smile, finally allowing himself to be fully honest with his brother, and now more determined than ever to make sure that Ryouta has the best life, free from the pain of the Uchiha, even if he has to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, some more peaceful times with some friendly conversations, Hinata continuing to believe that Ryouta actually has a crush on Naruto when that isn't the case and Ryou and Naruto having some bonding as bro's as well. Then, there was the little training session, Sakura and Ino gaining confidence from Ryouta, and Satsuki surprisingly throwing the fight for Hinata, seems like the male Uchiha has rubbed off on the female Uchiha a little, huh. And finally, Shisui and Ryouta conveyed their fears and insecurities to one another, and are going to help one another move forward.**

 **So, I read the reviews, and it seemed more were for Hana Inuzuka, than Tsume which I sort of expected if I'm honest, and don't have a problem with since Hana wasn't really expanded on at all. So...eeh, I will decide by next chapter if Hana, Tsume, or both end up in the harem, and erm...I think that's it so, until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem). (WIP).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, so many things are happening alright! Well, I'm glad that you liked it, all of it hehe~ Yeah, those suggestions are unique and different alright. I even had to look some of them up since I couldn't remember them all hehe~ I'll take them into consideration! And thanks!**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, she's coming more and more out of her shell alright. Hehe, same here and I was the one who wrote it~ Yeah, that's something of a flaw huh. He can see others feelings but not when it is directed at him. Hmmm, yeah I could see Hanabi doing something like that. Hmmmm yandere when Ryou is in danger, I could see Satsuki doing that. Itsuki will be making an appearance in the actual storyline in the future~ Cant spoil much now, but I am sure it is going to be good. Hmmm, yeah that would be good, wouldn't it? Yeah, I plan on him moving up the ranks like that~**

 **Naroku; Thanks. Well, that's because there's important parts before the canon begins. Trust me, it isn't going to be long until canon. After the Uchiha incident, I will most likely do a timeskip straight to canon. Cool suggestions.**

 **War sage; Thanks! And awesome!**

 **Jugar38; Thanks, and okay? Well, I like adding some realism to stories sometimes hehe~ Makes it seem like they're more than just...you know. Hanabi will be having time when they join the team, literally I have a number of scenarios for them to bond as a team. Yeah, Satsuki did a nice thing for her friend, huh. And as always, thank you!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Glad that you liked! Hehe, yeah~ Thought it would be a cool thing to throw in~ Yeah, Sakura stood up and showed what she was made of, huh. The same with Hinata (even if the match was thrown). Cool suggestions as always~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, Sakura is gaining strength, the same with Ino. Ino will show what she's got in the future. Yeah, losing to a girl like Sakura must be a hurt to his pride, so Kiba will learn something from it. Yeah, Satsuki's becoming less arrogant as time goes on. Yup, Naruto cheered for Hinata, and yes, you're right, it is going to be something of a running gag I suppose. Aha, yes. Shisui now knows of Ryouta's darkness, and is helping him overcome it. Hehe...yeah it is going to be a sad time alright. Hmm, it would add a certain element later on. Cool suggestions! They are certainly unique alright!**

 **Cloud4012; Yeah, it was, and yup! Sakura is breaking fangirl expectations now!**

 **Guest; Yeah, she's the kind of character that needs some love. Yup, it was freaking adorable, huh~ Haha, a stalker in denial, that's Hanabi alright~ Yeah Lee would suggest something like that, and it was nice for Satsuki to do that~**

 **Jack; Thanks. Eeh, a future harem member makes an appearance this next chapter.**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, that she did, that did she~ He'll learn something alright~ I thought that would be a good way to give a good inclination of their relationship, and yeah, Naruto is seeing her in a different light now, at least a little bit~ I thought it would be good for Satsuki to do that. Hmmm, it certainly was, a good mix I think. Cool yeah, would be good~**

 **Lightwave; Hehehe, but that's Lee for you, I don't think he even cares about being embarrassed now~ Yeah, but apparently, Hanabi's bento tasted...less than stellar but hmmmmmm, what is Hinata going to think about Hanabi's stalking...? Yup, Sakura is making improvements alright! I'm glad that second match was unexpected, keeps people on their toes. Yeah, that's going to be sad huh...poor Ryou and Shisui. Yeah, toning it down would be good, and cool suggestions.**

 **AlphaOmega; Thank you! Yeah, the girls are getting stronger alright and yup, it's time for Naruto to wake up and see the Hyuga, so to speak. Hehe, I'm glad that you did. Yeah, that also sounds really good as well.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Brief meeting with ice, and dealing with fire!**

"Go faster Nii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Go faster and faster Nii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

The young Uchiha yelled towards Shisui who responded by picking up the pace, laughing slightly at the fact that Ryou was happy, so cheerful at the fact that Ryou was smiling again.

"You've got it my adorable Otouto! Even faster for my adorable Otouto! We'll go faster and fasteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Shisui chuckled and went even faster than before.

Shisui was going really fast, so fast that the air was being cut from the bodies sailing through the air, it was literally bending around their bodies, but neither cared, neither even seemed to notice the change as they both were having fun together as brothers.

"Yahoooooooooooooooooooo! This is the best Shi-niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Ryou exclaimed, as he sailed through the air on Shisui's shoulders, zipping past trees, landing on trees occasionally, and then jumping even faster. The boy in question was gripping Shisui's hair so he didn't fall off, since he didn't want to fall off from this height, in fear that he would die.

The boys had been travelling for a number of hours now. Since it would be impossible for Ryouta to run all of that way, he was placed on Shisui's shoulders, not that either minded since it was a good experience for both of them.

Shisui looked up at Ryouta's face, and grinned, happy that he was smiling again, something he hadn't seen for along time.

"Having fun up there, Ryou?"

Shisui questioned, jumping onto a tree branch, then pushing off it so he could zip through the trees.

"Y-Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! This is the best ever Shi-niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Ryou replied, and waved his head around, loving the feeling of the winds blowing around in his hair, blowing his hair around drastically.

Shisui's face couldn't help but break out into a smile, proud that Ryouta has now become a brighter child, a child that has gone from darkness, to a new light, a light that he has seen in his mother before, and now in his little brother.

" _He's come such a long way since back then...I'm so happy for him, he really is a little Dragon. He's become such a happy child now, nothing else could ever break his spirit...he's really my perfect Dragon. He overcame such a fear, and now is happier than ever...I'm so glad that he inherited Kaa-chan's willingness to survive and her heart as well...there's nothing better and now Ryou is better, I know he's better now._ "

Shisui thought happily to himself, and held onto Ryou's legs tightly, not allowing the boy to be dropped.

Shisui was happy, he was happy that Ryou could finally move on. It was tough for him, it really was. Shisui didn't know how deep it went until he was told about it and it was a tough road, but now, Shisui could say with confidence that their father couldn't harm Ryouta now in his nightmares.

"Shi-nii, I can't believe that I was allowed to go on a mission with you. I wasn't a burden to you, was I Shi-nii? I know that I wanted to come, but I can't help but feel like that I was kind of a burden..."

The boy questioned, and gently ran his fingers through his brothers hair softly.

Ryouta was finally allowed to go with Shisui on a mission. Even if it was a C Ranked mission, Ryou didn't care at all. He secretly loved being around the place with Shisui, and the fact that he got to go on an actual mission made it all the more sweeter for the young boy, finally seeing how the outside world looked like, and he couldn't say that he hated it.

"No, of course not. You weren't a burden. It was fun, travelling around with you, and the mission itself was a simple one, just a simple delivery mission at that. But did you see the difference between the usual stuff that you do at the Academy, and the toughness of the outside? Even if we weren't attacked, it could've been a disastrous situation if someone did attack. But remember what I said to do if someone attacks?"

Shisui questioned the young boy on his shoulders who gave a slight nod.

"Yes! Hide myself and erase all traces of my location, and use my Sharingan to detect the presences of all those around and keep my gaze on them, to make sure that they don't get close to me, while you deal with the threat and only interfere when I know that I've got all of the advantages, if there's even a single mistake, then I should follow what I believe to be the right course of action Shi-nii. I remember it all word for word."

Ryou told him with a bright smile on his face, proud of the fact that he learned all of what Shisui had taught him and was ready to use it all if something was to happen, which till now thankfully hasn't happened just yet.

Shisui had taught Ryou the concept of hiding well, and how to hide his location should anything come so he would be safe. Shisui thought that it would be a good idea, so Ryou knew how to stay alive, and keep his presence unknown to the enemy, even if only to use it when he gets older to fight Shinobi. He has also been giving Ryouta lessons of different varieties, and not all of them pertained to being a Shinobi. Some lessons included life lessons, life lessons that Ryou found to be invaluable.

"That's a good boy. I'm glad that you remembered. Now, lets continue, because in two days, you start the Academy again. Aren't you excited for that Ryou? You get back to being a second year student, hehe~ I'm so proud~"

Shisui sang out, ecstatic at the fact that Ryou has moved up, not that he doubted that he could. He knew of Ryou's strength, and realized that he could become a fourth year if he really wanted too, but Shisui didn't want Ryou to grow up too quickly, and give a certain someone the satisfaction of being right.

"That's right Shi-nii, I start again in two days. But this break has been great, thank you for helping me become stronger. It's been one of the best times of my life, Shi-nii~ Spending all of this time with you is the best~ Makes me not want to go back now hehe~"

Ryou confessed, feeling immensely happy with his life right now.

From the break in the Academy, Ryou spent practically all of his time with Shisui, learning and growing as a person. Of course he spent time with others as well, but mainly Shisui, which neither minded since it was a bonding experience for the two of them that they both needed.

For Ryou though, he couldn't be happier. He's put his father behind him, and has decided that he's going to be happy now, since he has Shisui and others around him, he can finally be happy for the first time in his life.

"Aah, don't worry about it sweetheart. It was a fun experience, and now you've become stronger than before. You're really improving a lot, Ryou. And I don't just mean by skills either. You've really come far with your...personal problems."

"Yes thanks to you Nii-chan, I've learned how to turn my nightmares into something more positive... But...you know, there's something strange about the Academy..."

"Hmm? What do you mean Ryou?"

Shisui hummed out a question, carefully minding to jump on the right branches, watching out for any signs of attack. Though he didn't expect to be attacked, he had to be careful of that fact.

"Eeh, it's just the fact that..."

"H-Hey! You left me behind there! Shisui-san! I'm going to kill you for leaving me behind like this!"

A sudden voice came from behind them, interrupting Ryou from speaking who smiled sweetly at the voice, recognizing it instantly.

Ryou turned his head to see Izumi coming in fast, while panting, having her hair up in a ponytail and in the standard Uchiha outfit for combat, besides having a skirt on that is. All in all, Izumi looked ready for battle, in every way other than the fact that she was sweating a lot, something that didn't go amiss by Shisui himself.

"Hehe, Izumi-chan. I thought you were next to us. Sorry, did we really leave you behind?"

Shisui openly stated with a sly smile on his face.

Izumi pouted, and turned her neck to the side with an annoyed huff.

"You've got some explaining to do, running off like that! I'm the official Medical Ninja for this mission, you can't just leave me behind like that! What would you do if either of you got injured huh!?"

Izumi complained and caught up to the others, Shisui slowing down to allow said girl to catch up.

"Geez, you're such a prude Izumi-chan. We would've waited for you, but Ryou wanted to go faster and faster. It isn't my fault that he's an impatient boy, is it?"

Ryou nodded with an adorable pout on his face, knowing Izumi secretly loved that pout, finding it the cutest in this known world and seeing his face, Izumi pouted right back before beaming at them.

"That's not fair! You know I have a weakness to the Shota race!"

Izumi's voice came out as a high pitched cry for the pair of siblings.

"A-Ah, you do know that they aren't a different race, right?" Shisui sweatdropped at Izumi who was beaming away with starry eyes for the Shota boy. "N-Never mind I guess. Anyway, we've completed the mission. Thank you for your assistance, for coming on this mission and with the healing of that man. We couldn't of done it without you Izumi-chan."

Shisui spoke with gratitude, remembering how Izumi healed the client they had after they got into a nasty way, a injury to his stomach causing him to bleed. If it hadn't of been for Izumi, the man could've died, but thankfully Izumi's new skills allowed her to heal the man with no problems.

Izumi bashfully turned her head to the side.

"N-Not at all. It was a good mission to do and it wasn't a half bad pay for the rank of the mission. Besides Itachi-kun is too busy with the Anbu and all that, plus the village is peaceful right now with Fugaku-sama not around much and others of the village living happily with one another, so I thought it would be good if I came with my next favourite men in the world if I can't be with my favourite man."

Izumi winked at the boys, both boys smiling at the young girl, appreciative of the smile that she was offering.

"Hehe, such a nice thing to say, Izumi-chan. By the way, how's your medical training coming along?"

Shisui questioned, knowing full well of Izumi's choice in life now and knowing how she is coming along to an extent, but wished to know more about it.

Izumi put a finger to her lips and hummed soundly.

"Aah, it's going quite good actually. Recently, I've been researching how to use different poisons and things like that, should I need it for combat and maybe to just mess with people hehe~ It's pretty good actually, as I'm now able to use various medical techniques, and even carry around a medical kit with me should something happen. I've even been helping out in complex surgeries recently. You don't even know how many missions I've been put on nowadays thanks to my medical training. It seems even the Hokage-sama has noticed my skills in the medical arts and now has me on missions as the medical expert should the mission aquire such an expert. He said that even he was stunned by my progression. I guess that's a good thing. I don't know if I would be considered as an expert, but it's nice to know that others are seeing my strengths."

Izumi spoke with great pride in her voice, pride that the others could see in spades.

Shisui and Ryou both knew of how hard the girl has been working, seeing how she tires herself out by training, and knows how far she has come along.

"That's because you've proved to be a strong asset to the village, Izumi-chan. In time, you'll become one of the best Medical Ninja, I'm telling you. With you even helping out in complex surgeries, despite how short of a time you've been studying as a Medic-nin, it's just a testament to your abilities. It's impressive, it really is."

Shisui spoke with a truthful voice, praising the girl as best as he could, with Ryou nodding at the girl with a harmonious smile.

"Yes! Izumi-nee is the best ever! She's going to become the greatest Kunoichi in the universe! The best healing Ninja! I always knew Izumi-nee, would be the best healing Ninja since she's a kind and gentle girl!l"

Izumi's bashfulness became more apparent as the girls face turned bright red.

"You're too kind Ryouta-kun~ I don't know about the best in the world, but I do plan on becoming a pretty damn good one, you know?" She giggled, and looked towards Shisui. "So, what happens now Shisui-san? Are we going back to the village tonight? Actually, can we even make it back to the village tonight?"

Izumi wondered, trying to measure the distance between they are, and where the village is. After thinking about it, she realized that if they went full force, they'd be able to make it back to the village, but it would be late at night when they got back. However, since it isn't her decision, Shisui being the leader of the group, she allowed him to make the decision for the team.

"We're going towards Tanzaku Town for the night, then we'll head back to the village in the morning. If we went back now, it would be too late, and I would rather not travel around in the dark with Ryou around since it could be too dangerous. Is that okay with you two?"

Asking the opinions of his comrades, Izumi was the first to answer with a bright smile.

"Yeah, that's good with me, what about you Ryouta-kun? We could have special bath time in a new place with even more rubber ducky's~"

Ryouta giggled, and hugged onto Shisui's head tightly, just enough for Shisui to slightly wince, wondering how in the hell Ryou was that strong for such a young age.

"Y-Yes, Izumi-nee and my bath time! It is the best ever! I love love love having a bath with Izumi-nee!"

Ryou admitted with an embarrassed blush, loving the idea of having an elder sister.

"I knew you'd agree! Now lets hurry to Tanzaku! We're going to get the best hotel and then have the best bath ever Ryouta-kun! If you're lucky, I will even allow you to sit on my lap~" She giggled, and looked at Shisui with a lewd gaze. "Maybe I could even sit on your lap as well Shisui-san~"

Shisui promptly blushed at the younger girl, and stuck out his tongue.

"My, temptress, how you tease me so~"

"Hehe, you know it baby~ I'll always have some love for you~"

They playfully flirted with one another, all in innocent fun.

While neither had those kind of emotions for the other, it didn't mean that they didn't flirt with one another sometimes. Of course they had boundaries, and respected them, especially since they both cared for Itachi more than most, and neither wanted to hurt him, so they kept it to casual flirting.

But with that, they all dashed towards Tanzaku, wanting to get everything ready before nightfall, and to enjoy themselves for a change, rather than having to be on the lookout for anything that they shouldn't have to be on the lookout for.

* * *

...When arriving at the town, it was bustling.

The streets were lined up with many people, some gambling, some drinking, some just having fun. There were many lights adorning the streets, lighting up the semi darkened town.

Though it wasn't night just yet, it was fast approaching. Not that any of the team minded that much. They were all fascinated with the town itself, seeing how it looked like a festival was going on.

"Wow, Shi-nii, Izumi-nee, is this a party? I've never seen so many people!"

Ryou had to ask, never seeing everyone having such a casual time with one another before as he jumped off Shisui's head, landing next to Izumi and then offered his hand for Izumi, knowing that she would be offended if he didn't do it, who quickly latched onto the boys hand happily.

"This isn't anything new, Ryouta-kun." Izumi answered as the three walked into the town. "I've been here before. This is pretty much how it is all of the time at night. This is what could be called a party town...eeh, maybe gambling town would be more accurate to say actually. Not bad though, is it Ryouta-kun?"

The boy shook his head, and looked around gently, taking in all of the sights.

"She's right, Ryou. This town pretty much screams fun times ahead. I remember coming here when I was younger as well. It was a good time. So, I thought that we could all have fun in this town. The Hokage-sama isn't expecting us back until tomorrow anyway, we've got time."

"Really Shi-nii? We can have fun in this town?"

Shisui gave an inclination of his neck towards the younger male as Izumi smiled softly at the boy.

"Yes, that's right. Now I'll go and check us into a nice hotel, then meet up with you two later on. Go ahead, and have fun Ryou, Izumi-chan. God knows you both deserve to have some fun with one another, after the times you've had recently."

They both nodded, remembering their pasts, and how hard it was, especially for Ryouta himself, but Izumi still had some sadness within the girl but she didn't like admitting such a thing, due to it being too hard on her.

"Alright, go and do that Shisui-san, and I'm gonna take Ryouta-kun around this festive town! See you soon! See you later mwhahahahahahaha!"

With no time to waste, Izumi took Ryou with her to go around the town, leaving Shisui behind to deal with the hotel and whatever else that needed to be dealt with while they go for fun.

Izumi and Ryouta traversed the town together. They looked all around the foot carts first, seeing how it is really beautiful, and the food looked really good to eat. Izumi herself was drooling at all of the different kinds of foods around, while Ryou was happily looking at all of the people moving around together while smiling, laughing and other things as well.

"Izumi-nee, can I ask you something?"

Ryou brought up and held onto Izumi's hand tighter.

Izumi cast her eyes downwards, and gave a sincere look.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?"

A meek expression appeared on the younger boys face as he clung to Izumi's hand even tighter than before, something Izumi found to be extra adorable.

"Eeh, not really. I was just thinking...don't you think Shi-nii needs to have a girlfriend?"

That caught Izumi off guard, not expecting Ryouta to say anything like that to her.

"A-Ah, eeh...a girlfriend huh. Y-Yeah, I suppose in the future he would need a girlfriend." Izumi said nervously, then bent down and adopted a serious face. "Y-You aren't thinking me be his girlfriend are you?" She quickly added with a strained smile. "I-I mean, he's great and everything, but Itachi-kun is the one that I want. O-Of course, if Itachi-kun wasn't around, Shisui-san would be the next choice for me, if you weren't old enough...aah, I can see the advantages of having two brothers after you, that would be a nice scenario alright~"

That only made Ryou's situation more complex, unable to understand why Izumi would want two brothers after her and what would happen if said two brothers got the girl in the end anyway.

"Eh...I knew that Izumi-nee. I was just thinking that Shi-nii could have a nice girlfriend, and we could be a happy family, with Shi-nii and his girlfriend, and me...their...you know."

Izumi gained an understanding face, and bent down towards his level, not caring that she was in the middle of the street.

"That's it, isn't it? You just want a family, with a Kaa-chan and a Tou-chan."

Izumi guessed with the knowledge she had.

She was quite aware what Ryouta wanted in life, having spent so much time with the boy in question, and knowing of who and what he wanted in life, and what he wanted for Shisui as well. Izumi had to admit that Ryouta was quite mature for his age group, knowing how intelligent he is.

"Y-Yes, that's all I've ever wanted Izumi-nee, I want Shi-nii to be happy as well. So, I thought that a girlfriend would be the best way to go then we could be a happy family with me as their child... You and Itachi-nii seem to be more happy because of the fact that you're now a couple, and don't deny it either because I know you two make kissy faces when alone." Izumi blushed, not knowing that Ryou knew that they had kissed one another before. "So, that means Shi-nii also wishes to have a girlfriend, right Nee-chan?"

While Izumi was trying to think about an answer, Ryou stared at her eyes with an innocence that Izumi loved more than anything.

"Aah, I see...eeh, I guess so. But, I don't know his type. It would be nice if Shisui-san got a girlfriend...hmmmm, I bet he'd be after a girl with giant knockers or something~"

"Knockers...? What are those? Shi-nii wishes to have a girl that has big hands maybe?"

Ryouta innocently laughed, thinking about a girl who had clown like hands that punches people out, the colour from Izumi's face draining considerably from what she said, and why he was asking about.

"O-Oh, they are...eeh, they are just...erms, girls boobies~ That's it~ Y-You know, the things that you sleep on when we're in bed together~ Shisui-san likes girls with good sized breasts I'm sure~ Ehehehehe~"

Ryouta nodded, and looked at Izumi's chest with interest.

Izumi eyed up the boy, wondering why he was staring at her chest with such a burning gaze.

"Alright sweetheart, why are you looking at my breasts?"

Izumi gave an accusing look, wondering just what this child was up too.

Ryouta though answered with a genuine smile on his face.

"Izumi-nee has big boobies, so can't Nee-chan become Nii-chan's girlfriend as well as Itachi-nii's girlfriend? A sort of, threeway relationship? I'm sure that Shi-nii would treat you right, as your boyfriend Nee-chan and that way, you can have Itachi-nii as your lover as well."

Izumi did a spit take and face faulted at the same time, in disbelief at what the boy had just suggested.

"R-Ryouta-kun! T-That's so wrong! I couldn't possibly have a threeway with those two!" Izumi anxiously stated with a blush on her face, secretly thinking about the idea with a perverted grin on her face. "Y-You shouldn't say such things...b-but, it's nice that you think about Shisui-sans happiness as well...b-but, maybe another girl...yeah, another girl would be the best..."

Izumi trailed off to the sadness of Ryou, wanting Izumi to become his new official elder sister.

"Ooh, then not Izumi-nee...another girl with big boobies huh...erm...but Izumi-nee is the best girl after all...can't you be with Shi-nii as well...?"

Ryouta tried to think about the perfect woman for Shisui who wasn't Izumi.

All he had to go on was the fact that the woman had to be well endowed in the chest area, and since his limited female contact only came to children, Izumi and Mikoto, he didn't know anyone else that fitted the bill, besides Mikoto that is, and she was married so he couldn't ask her to leave her husband for his brother.

" _Aww, he's such a sweetheart, wanting to hook up his Nii-chan with someone. He's really the best Otouto in the universe._ "

Izumi, seeing the struggle, bent down, and kissed the top of his head, blushing brightly at the child, who in turn, turned red from the touch of Izumi's lips on his head, no matter how brief.

"Y-You kissed my head...y-you're too kind Izumi-nee..."

Izumi shook her hand at the younger boy, a fat grin on her face.

"Nah, that's not kindness sweetie, it's just me showing you how I feel about you, and your heart as well. You've got the best kind of heart Ryouta-kun, and it is amazing how sweet you are to others. And if you're really determined about getting Shisui-san a girlfriend, then I'll give you a hand. I'm sure if we put our minds together, we'll find a girl for Shisui-san...that's not me. Even if I'm not your Nii-chan's girlfriend, I'm still your Nee-chan and you can always return home to me."

Hearing such kind words brought a smile to the young boys lips, who smiled sweetly towards the older girl.

"Hehe! Thanks Izumi-nee, you're truly the best in the world! I love you Izumi-nee!"

"Hehe, I love you as well Ryouta-kun~!"

The two embraced one another softly, basking in the others warmth and affectionate gazes.

They liked hugging one another, since they both got something out of it. They both loved one another deeply, and those emotions would always stay with them, no matter what happens.

Soon, they broke apart, and continued wondering around the town together, happy that the other admitted they loved each other. It was a love that couldn't be called romantic, but could be called pure and vast.

As they looked around, Izumi came across a very good looking piece of meat that she found to be extremely beautiful.

"Wow...such delicious looking foods, and only a little time to eat them all...ooh God, look at that succulent pig...it's meaty flesh sliding down my throat as I drink all of that tasty looking cola...ooh yeah, that's the stuff...all for Izumi now~"

Izumi's eyes were transfixed on all of the different concoctions around her.

She couldn't even begin to see which she would be eating first. Though she was eying up a pig as she designated to be succulent and meaty. That was one of the things Izumi would be eating, no doubt. The girl had set her sights on it, and she was ready to eat the food, should she need too.

"Izumi-nee is a little piglet~"

Ryou sang out, earning him a slight bump to the head by the girl herself.

"How rude Ryouta-kun. I'm no piglet. I'm just appreciative of the food around here, that's all. You've never seen such foods, before right Ryouta-kun?"

"That's right, I've never seen such a thing before. I don't think I could've made all of these delicious foods. But to think that all of these people could make all of this food, and not run out...is simply amazing, isn't it Izumi-nee?"

"Yeah, but that's how this place works." Izumi explained as they walked towards the food. "It's known for it's food, gambling and other things as well. It's a nice town to visit, as long as you don't go down the gambling-"

CRASH!

Before Izumi could finish, a person collided with Ryou, knocking them both to the ground.

"O-Owww..."

Ryou complained, and looked downwards.

When he did, he saw that a girl was on top of him. The girl appeared to be around Ryouta's age, maybe a little older that had messy shoulder length black silky hair and large dark chocolate brown eyes and a slender frame. The girls outfit consisted of a loosely fitting kimono of a pink colour that came up to her inner thigh, exposing a good portion of her legs, but not enough for her to be exposing all of her legs.

Seeing the girl, Ryou's face turned a little red.

" _W-Wow, she's really cute...really pretty...her hair looks shiny...so soft looking...I've never seen such a lovely set of locks before...wow..._ "

Ryou's face turned even redder, as Izumi wore a sly smile on her face.

" _Hehe, aawww. That's so freaking sweet. I think Ryouta-kun likes the girl~ Too bad that he'll most likely never see this girl again, poor Satsuki-chan~ She'd be all jealous if she saw this~ Best not tell her or she'll become a little mad~_ "

She tried her best to not giggle, but it came out anyway, and she was happy about that fact.

"Ooh..." The girl whined and looked upwards. As soon as she did, her face turned a little red, seeing her position, and jumped away from Ryou who blushed a little at the shy attitude the girl was displaying. "I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you like that! I was in a hurry, and I didn't mean to do it! Please forgive me!" The girl apologized swiftly, but then looked into his eyes and was shocked what she had seen. " _The same eyes as mine...the sadness and pain...loss and betrayal..._ "

The girl thought to herself, seeing a kinship with the boy, knowing exactly what eyes he had, even if he wasn't displaying any facial features on the matter she was thinking about, she knew all too well.

"N-No, it's alright." Ryou assured, and was helped to his feet by Izumi. "A-Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

Ryou asked the girl kindly, who stood up, and bowed her head.

"I am okay thank you. I'm sorry, I need to leave now. Again, I am sorry for not watching where I was going. Please forgive me."

The girl begged for forgiveness, however Ryouta merely smiled softly towards the female.

"A-Ah sure, there's nothing to forgive." Ryou gushed when the girl tilted her head with a smile, Izumi seeing it as adorable. "I-I'm just glad that you're okay eeeh...girl I don't know~ Ehehe~" Ryou gently said, then lowered his head. " _Why am I even blushing at this girl!? S-She's really cute though...and her eyes...something about them seems to be familiar...like I've seen them before..._ "

Ryou sighed in frustration at his own thoughts, unable to come up with a conclusion..

"Y-Yes...I'm okay...thank you. Now, goodbye and take care."

The girl swiftly took off...

But as she ran, Ryou noticed that a small charm fell out of her pocket, however before he could say anything, she had bypassed him, and left the general area that he was in.

Ryou walked over, and picked up the charm and cocked his head to the side.

"She seemed to be in a hurry." Ryou glanced at the charm, and then towards where the girl ran off. "Nee-chan, this could be important to her...maybe I should go and return it to her..."

Izumi casually strolled over, and picked him up, holding him under her arm.

"Then, lets go! We can't let your future girlfriend down!"

Like that, Izumi took off at breakneck speeds (for him and her at least) rushing through the crowds in an effort to keep up with the girl that dropped the charm.

"Izumi-neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Slow dowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn!"

Ryou yelled as Izumi rushed, jumped, and skidded through the crowd.

"Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Never! We're going for it Ryouta-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Izumi laughed maniacally towards Ryou who sweatdropped at the girl, and looked forward.

As they ran, Ryou tried his best to apologize to the people who Izumi knocked over, rushed past so fast that their skirts were blown up, or generally pissed off. All of these people looked mad, but they didn't do anything since she was a Ninja, and could most likely kill them within an instant.

But the more that they ran, it was obvious that they might not be able to find her. Not because they weren't looking hard, but because of the fact that everyone around is making it difficult in finding the girl.

" _Damn, this little vixen is fast._ " Izumi mused to herself with a groan. " _She's really going fast, huh. I didn't expect it to take this much effort to find the girl since we left literally seconds after her._ " Izumi then looked towards Ryou. "So lover boy, where are you going to search for this girl now?"

Ryou lowered his head, thinking of the best solution. After a few seconds of thinking, Ryou nodded his head.

"Ehehe, I don't know Nee-chan...we should keep looking though...I can't allow the girl to leave without her charm..."

Izumi gave her consent wordlessly, and those two searched for the young girl.

Both looked for well over half an hour. During that time, they couldn't find the girl. They searched high and low, all around the town, but nothing came of the girls location. They couldn't find the girl, no matter where they were looking.

* * *

After forty minutes of searching, Ryou bent his neck downwards, and sighed heavily.

"Izumi-nee...I don't know what to do..."

"Yeah, seems like the girl has disappeared." Izumi sighed, and looked towards the crowd. "She could be anywhere. Too bad that I didn't use my Sharingan when she was around, I'd be able to track her that way...uuh, I wish I was a Sensor type Ninja...that would be so much easier than this..."

As Izumi was complaining, Ryou looked around, bending his neck in all locations, searching for the mysterious girl who dropped something that could potentially be important to the girl.

Ryou wouldn't feel right if he couldn't return it to the girl, knowing all too well on how it would devastate him if he lost something important to him like what Shisui has given him. Anything that he receives from Shisui is precious, no matter what it is. So, if the girl was in the same boat as he was with personal items, then she could be missing the charm the boy held tightly within his palm.

" _Darn, she isn't left or right...we've searched all over this town, but she isn't here. Is she hiding from us?_ "

Ryouta frustratingly put his hands on his hips, and scowled.

He wasn't angry at the fact that she had disappeared, he was angry at the fact that he couldn't find her. He always thought that his tracking skills weren't that bad, but now he was beginning to doubt himself more and more.

As he was about to give up, Ryou finally caught sight of the girl, wondering around aimlessly, with a lost look on her face.

"There, Izumi-nee!"

Ryou pointed forward, towards the girl.

Izumi glanced, and smiled.

"Go ahead then, I will wait over here, and watch you. Don't worry, I'll be watching the whole time so if anything happens, I will react straight away."

Those words brought comfort for the young boy, knowing that his elder sister figure was looking out for him.

"Right!" Ryou beamed and rushed towards the girl as fast as he could, praying that he made it to the girl before she disappears again. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Please wait a second! Please! I need to talk to you for a brief moment!"

He beckoned to the girl, who walked slowly, and looked around for the voice, then her eyes fell onto the boy.

She stopped in her tracks, and casually looked towards him, cocking her head to the side in a wondering gaze.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" The girl answered, then took a look at the boy properly, and her eyes opened slightly. "Oh, you're the boy from before. Can I do something for you?"

Ryou panted as he made it to her, and held up the charm that she dropped. As soon as the girl saw it, she opened her eyes wide, and searched herself to see if she had hers missing, and surely enough, hers was gone, and the one Ryouta was holding looked very identical to the one that she had missing.

"I-I'm sorry, but you dropped this before. I-I thought that it could be important to you...so I brought it back for you. I am glad that I was able to find you, I've been searching for ages now!"

Ryouta handed it to the girl, who clutched it and held it close to her chest, an appreciative smile washing over her face.

"Thank you very much for this. I didn't even realize that it was gone. Thank you. This is important to me...I'm relieved that you brought it back to me. You're really kind, I can't express my gratitude well so that's why I am babbling right now, it must not make much sense to you, huh. If there's anything that I can do for you..."

The girl thanked Ryou while bowing her head respectfully and rambled on unintentionally, something the boy scratched his cheeks at, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Hehehe, there's nothing to thank me for and you don't have to do anything for me eeh...erm...y-your name is...uugh...I erm...your name is...?"

Ryouta wondered, wanting to know her names for reasons he didn't quite understand himself.

"Usually, it is customary for the asker to offer his name before asking the asked their name. Also, it is required from a gentleman to introduce themselves to a lady as well."

The girl stated with a bland look on her face, Ryouta face palming at the forgetfulness that he displays at times.

"Y-Yeah, the names Ryouta Uchiha, nice to meet ya!"

Ryou gave his name, and smiled bewitchingly towards the young girl.

At his energy, the girl released a soft giggle, finding it captivating.

"Hehe, I see. That's a nice, strong sounding name. And Uchiha, I believe that's from the Leaf village." The girl said kindly with Ryou nodding at her knowledge, and then folded her arms. "My name...is Haku." The girl revealed, and turned around, hiding her face from Ryouta's view. "Thank you for returning my charm to me, Ryouta Uchiha-kun. It was...nice of you to do that. Not many people would go out of their way to do something like this for a stranger like myself."

" _Haku-san...such a cute name._ " Ryou thought as he poked his fingers together shyly. "Haku-san...I erm...my Nii-chan says that a stranger is a friend that you haven't met yet! And since I think you're a nice person, you're a friend that I've just met, so we aren't strangers anymore!"

Haku blinked at the boy, trying to take in all of his cheerfulness, finding it sweet that he had such a cheerful disposition, despite what she suspects to be pain and misery behind his onyx eyes.

"Hehe, you're right about that, Ryouta Uchiha-kun. Your Onii-sama must be really wise to teach you this."

Haku laughed softly, Ryou putting a thumb up towards the girl.

"That's right, he's the best ever Haku-san!" After hearing that, Haku smiled and began walking away. "A-Ah...ooh, you're going huh..."

Ryou dejectedly added, wanting to know more about Haku.

He couldn't understand why, but something about the girl was...intriguing, something that was mesmerizing and beautiful. Whether that was Haku's face, or soul, he didn't know. But he found something about Haku to be interesting, and wanted to know more and more about her, as much as he possibly could know about the girl.

The newly named Haku was about to walk away completely when she turned around, and gazed into his eyes, a small blush forming on the boys cheeks.

"Ryouta Uchiha-kun, could you do something for me?"

"Y-Yes?"

Ryouta nervously asked, his heart beating slightly faster to reasons unknown for the boy.

Haku bent her neck, a small smile adorning her face.

"Kindness, please don't ever lose the kindness that you have. Rarely has this world seen such a kindness, and people tend to lose it when they grow up. So, please keep your kindness and pure heart, okay? I can see...I can see how kind you are from your eyes...and how you've experienced hardships as well...so, don't let that keep down that pure spirit you have, and always be as kind as you are now."

Even though Ryou didn't really understand what Haku was talking about, he gave an inclination with his head, sporting a huge smile on his face, something Haku found to be endearing.

"Sure! I can do that for you Haku-san!"

Hearing that, Haku wore a good hearted smile, and walked away while saying "Thank you." softly.

As she walked away, she had to take one more look back at the boy, so she did, and saw that he was with Izumi, the two holding one another's hands as they bantered with one another, having a good time.

Upon seeing that, Haku's face turned upwards, and she walked away, happy that she had met someone with such a kind soul, despite not speaking with him long, something Haku regretted slightly.

" _Best get back to Zabuza-sama and the others as well...goodbye Ryouta Uchiha-kun, I'm glad I met someone like you today. You've cheered me up, thank you._ "

With those thoughts in her mind, Haku left the area to find the one she calls Zabuza and some others as well.

Back to Izumi and Ryouta, the pair were walking together, and Izumi was joking with Ryouta.

"Mehehe, you're such a sly player Ryouta-kun~ Did you see that girl? She was practically eating out of the palm of your hands~ A little more, and you could've had her back in your room ya little player~"

Izumi teased the boy who pouted too cutely in Izumi's opinion.

"D-Don't say such things Izumi-nee!" Ryou complained, and hugged onto his elder sister tightly. "Nee-chan is a meanie, saying things like that! Besides, Satsuki-chan would surely get angry if I talk to other girls, so you wont say anything, will you?"

Izumi falsely weighed up the options, giggling at his desperate looking face.

"Meeh, I wont say anything sweetie~ Don't you worry about it, but she was a cute girl huh. Too bad you wont see her again, I thought that you two would've been sweet together...guess that's just a pipe dream, huh." Izumi giggled, and then turned to the left of her, seeing a familiar face coming in fast. "It's about time that he showed up."

Wondering what she was talking about, Ryou turned towards the direction she was looking, and saw Shisui coming in fast. When making it to them, Shisui bent over and gazed into Ryouta's eyes.

"Hey, come along quickly. I've found the best place for us to eat and I've got the best hotel for us as well! It's the best in this entire town! Now legs get going you two!"

"Yes! Coming Nii-chan! Coming Izumi-nee?!"

"You bet your butt I am!"

So, with Ryou standing in the middle holding both of their hands, the three Konoha citizens walked together through the town, enjoying one another's company entirely, never wanting this experience to end.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back in the Leaf...**

"Man, I can't believe that Ryou got to go on a mission and left without me. Hmph, I thought we would be spending the night together tonight, but they aren't even back yet. He'll just have to make it up back to me."

Satsuki complained slightly as she walked through her house barefooted.

She was slightly angry at the fact that Ryouta was able to go to on a mission, and she wasn't. While she could understand it, somewhat since it was with his own brother, she never could go with her own brother, since he was busy all of the time, with the increase of missions making it even harder for her to see him, and since Ryou wasn't around right now, she was quite bored.

It was the kind of boredom that you got when there's nothing around. Since it was late at night, she couldn't go outside to practice Jutsu, and she couldn't see enough to practice with her kunai.

All in all, Satsuki was bored, and only Ryou could quench her boredom.

" _Hmmmm, it's too bad that Hinata can't stay over, stupid Otou-sama..._ "

Satsuki thought bitterly, biting her bottom lip in frustration.

She continued walking, twirling a kunai around in her hand as she thought about being with Hinata or Ryouta. Preferably, she would want to be with Ryouta, but Hinata would do if she was honest with herself.

She then put a hand to her lips, and smiled softly.

"Hmph, after he returns, he'll just have to share a bed with me again, and allow me to sleep on his chest...mouu, I wont be able to sleep tonight...I hope that you know that Ryou..."

At that moment, Satsuki stopped, a sense of...dread washing over the young girl.

Somehow, she felt like someone new was coming into Ryouta's life, someone that could potentially ruin all of her plans, and she bared her teeth with a small growl coming out of her mouth.

" _Damn it, some girl has just met Ryou...I know it. I bet it's some black haired girl as well...hmph, if she even tries to take Ryou away from me then I will just have to make sure that he knows who is always going to support him and who will do...almost anything for him._ "

She was tempted to rush all the way to Ryou, but since she doesn't know where he is, she could only continue walking through her house, looking for something that could alleviate her boredom.

"Itachi, you've got another mission to attend too? At this time of night?"

"Yes, I need to leave right away."

As she traversed the house, she stopped when she heard the voices of her father, and her brother.

Becoming intrigued, she moved closer, and found herself at the door to the living room.

Being nosy, she pressed her ear against the door, listening into what the boys were saying, while she could see slightly through the crack in the door, exposing the inside of the room to her.

"Lately, you've been taking a lot of missions, Itachi."

"That's none of your concern."

Itachi said with a cold sounding voice, something that Satsuki was taken back by, not expecting her brother to speak to their father like that, no matter how angry or upset that he was. Though Satsuki didn't see why he would be either of those things.

"It is my concern, when you know what happens, Itachi. You're our line to the Anbu, and likewise the village, so it concerns me how little time you spend with the clan. You know that you're going to be instrumental to the plan, along with Shisui. You two are some of the most powerful Uchiha and we're going to need that in the future."

Satsuki blinked at that, not understanding what her father was talking about.

" _Shisui-san? What's he got to do with this plan? In fact, why is Aniki involved with...whatever this plan is in the first place?_ "

Satsuki couldn't work it out, why her father would be talking about something like this, not understanding what plan they were having with one another.

"I realize that, Otou-san. But I've been busy, and I cannot turn down a mission directly from Anbu. Since Shisui isn't here, I've got no choice but to take it, and since this mission requires stealth, we'll have to leave under the cover of night."

Itachi gently elucidated to his father who scowled at the response his son gave him.

"Even if that's the case, you have duties to this clan, as well. Shisui is already gone from this village for the time being, if something was to happen with the clan, we'd be down two of our strongest Ninja."

As she heard her fathers words, Satsuki continuously raised her eyebrows.

" _What would happen...? Aren't we safe in the Leaf?_ "

As she was thinking, Itachi stood up, and prepared to leave the room, when his father stopped him.

"I'm not done talking Itachi. There's things that we need to discuss. You're the future of this clan as well. You have to take responsibility."

Fugaku told Itachi with a serious face, but Itachi wore an indifferent face.

"That's something I do not concern myself with right now. I have missions to do, with the Anbu. You yourself said I was a mission to be within the ranks of Anbu, and if I do not do my duties, they'd become suspicious. Besides, when the time comes, I will come to lead the clan in the way that I see to lead it."

Itachi walked towards the door, but Fugaku got in his way, blocking his path.

"In a short time, in the next week or two, we'll be holding a meeting. I hope that you attend. As the next clan head, you're expected to be there, and learn your role of being clan head."

Fugaku explained to the younger male who's facial features didn't change in the slightest.

"If I have the time, then I will do so, but with the way it is looking now, I might not be able to attend. It isn't my fault that missions have to be taken, and you should abide by that as well. I might be Uchiha, but I am also a Konoha Shinobi. This is also my duty. I cannot place one above the other."

Itachi shared with his father who's face was turning more and more into a frown, angry at the fact that Itachi would say something like that in the first place.

"Itachi, this is serious. You know of the implications of the meetings, and if you don't attend. I suggest strongly that you attend the meeting and learn your place within the clan, and what its future holds. Shisui has also promised to attend the meeting."

Itachi's eyes flickered at that, but his face remained the same stone wall that it always is.

"I see. Then, if Shisui is attending, I will make more of an effort to attend as well. If that's all, I need to leave now."

Fugaku bowed his head with a small growl escaping his lips.

"You'll have to become the clan head, Itachi. You'll have to see what happens, and to make sure you never disgrace the clan as well, like that damn fool Keiichi did."

Satsuki noted the name, and sighed sadly, remembering the name well, and what happened to Ryou.

"That fool, do not speak his name in my presence Otou-san."

Itachi threatened with a dark glare, the older male seeing it and was taken back by it slightly.

"It's the truth, Itachi. he disgraced the clan that day, by attacking a fellow Uchiha, an Uchiha who is Itsuki's child. Do you want to end up in the same manner as he did? By the end, he wasn't even Uchiha, and the road you're travelling will end with you being the disgrace of the clan, just like Keiichi."

"Yet it was you who agreed with that disgraces decisions to assassinate Ryou in the first place, so how can you say that I am disgracing the clan?"

The news her brother delivered hit Satsuki like a truck, who was brought to her knees.

" _H-He couldn't of...Otou-san really wanted Ryou to be...killed that night...?_ "

As the truth filled her mind, hateful thoughts for her father began to surface, while Fugaku himself remained indifferent to what Itachi had said.

"Even if that was the case, I never carried out those actions, did I? I didn't disgrace the clan, and even with my agreement of that day, I wasn't the one who attacked a fellow Uchiha."

"But you agreed with an attack on a fellow Uchiha, Itsuki-sama's son at that. If you agreed to that, then doesn't that make you worse than I supposedly am? I'm following the guidelines of a Konoha Shinobi. I am defending the village, and my clan. I respect, and love, both. Both are held to the highest esteem in my eyes...however you agreed with the idea of Ryou's death, and even had the tenacity to think about keeping Satsuki away from someone who she...who she has deep feelings for, who is an Uchiha as well. In my eyes, those actions are the vilest."

As she heard that, Satsuki's eyes welled up with tears.

She had always suspected that her father didn't like Ryouta in anyway whatsoever, but she never thought that he would want him dead, and to go as far as to attempt to keep him away from her...

That was something devastating to her so she stood up, and forced the door open, to the shock of the two inside.

"Satsuki..."

Itachi mumbled, genuinely shocked at her arrival, and how idiotic he felt to not realize that she was there, and also wondered what she had heard, but from her eyes, he could take a guess on what she had heard.

"Satsuki, did you listen to our private conversation? You should know better than that girl."

Fugaku rudely asked his daughter and chided her as well.

Satsuki glared at her father with a hateful gaze.

"Is it true, what Nii-san said?"

She spoke with barely any emotions, her eyes displaying all of her sadness.

"What are you referring to exactly?"

Fugaku tried to delay what Satsuki was going to say, knowing full well to what she was talking about.

"What he said...how you agreed with that vile man who tortured Ryou, butchering him practically, and how he still suffers to this day...is it true!? I want you to tell me damn it!"

Satsuki roared for an answer from her father who's face turned dark at his child's accusation.

"Satsuki!" Fugaku yelled. "Do not raise your voice to me! I am your Otou-sama, you'll show me some respect!"

"I'll do what I want! Tell me if it is true! Did you want that bastard Keiichi to kill Ryou that night!? Tell me if it's true! I have a right to know!"

Fugaku let out a frustrated breath, not answering his daughter.

Seeing that she wasn't gaining an answer, she sighed heavily, her heart hurting as she stared at her father.

"Y...You also wanted to split us apart...because you hate the fact that I love him more than you. Is that it?"

"S-Satsuki, what did you say...?"

Fugaku couldn't believe what his daughter said.

Of course he was aware of her feelings for him, but to say that she loved him more than she loved her own father, was something that he never expected her to come out with.

Itachi was slightly stunned by what she had said, not realizing that her feelings had grown to that level and was slightly jealous that she could readily say that at her age, when he never could until recently with Izumi, who he wished to be here with him right now.

Satsuki took a step forward, her lips and hands trembling as she faced down the eyes of her father, who looked menacingly at his own daughter, unknowingly instilling fear into the young girl.

"I said...I said I love him more than I ever have done you and I will always love him more than I will ever love you."

She clarified to her father, Fugaku not liking that answer in the slightest.

"Listen Satsuki, you don't know the half of-"

"All I need to know are my feelings!" Satsuki snapped back and put a hand to her chest as a few tears slipped from her eyes. "He's the only person who gets me! When I cry, he's always there for me! Whenever I am happy, sad, angry, or anything, he is the one by my side, and always makes me feel good. No matter what I am feeling, he makes me feel good. He's always there for me, on good days, on bad days, on whatever mood I'm in. All he does is smile at me, and comforts me, embraces me, whatever I need. Something you've never even bothered to do."

"That very well maybe the case, but that doesn't-"

Fugaku tried to speak with his daughter, but the girl didn't want anything to do with it and was too enraged at the fact that her father had said all of these things, and didn't even seem sorry for it.

"He's the one who's teaching me the Fire Release Jutsu, something you wouldn't bother to teach me because you believe I'm inferior to Itachi-nii-san! He teaches me lots and lots of things! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't of even bothered to be friends with someone like Hinata! I thought she was just a useless girl before Ryou taught me that others have strengths that aren't apparent at first glance! Now, I've got a best friend, who's a Hyuga, all thanks to Ryou! If it was you, you'd of said that having friends is a sign of weakness, and a waste of time! But Ryou says that people give strength to others, and he's right! I feel stronger when my friends are around me...when Ryou is around me, I feel a hell of a lot safer than I've ever felt in your company! And I can't believe you'd even try to take him away from me...agreeing that he should die, because you're jealous that he understands me more than you'll ever understand me! Jealous...of the fact that I love him more than you..."

Satsuki cried out, tears streaming down her face.

She could hardly ever keep it back anymore. She couldn't stop crying, because of her father. Someone who was supposed to be there for her, didnt even approve of the best (in her opinion) thing that's happened to her.

"Satsuki, that's not the reason..."

"You said that you wanted him dead to Itachi-nii-san. I heard it all, Fugaku." She said with disdain, forgoing to use the respectful title of 'father' choosing to call him by name to show her seriousness and anger at her father while she spoke with heartfelt words and feelings. "It's people like you...that need to take a good look at themselves, and see that good people like Ryou...don't deserve to be in the presence of nasty people like you. He's never done anything to you...he's never even said a bad word to you, despite all of the times you've said distasteful things to him. And you know the reason why he never does? Because he's a better man than you'll ever be. He's pure and kindhearted, and does everything in his power to make me smile, and happy. That's why one day I'm going to marry Ryou and have a family with him because I love him more than anything, or anyone else! He's the one that I love, and will always love! And when he gets back, I'm going to live with him, because I can't stand being in your presence anymore! I hate you!"

With that, Satsuki stormed away while crying, with Fugaku lowering his head.

Itachi looked at his father, and stared at him incredulously, not being able to comprehend why his father remained stationary.

"Aren't you going to say anything in your defence?"

Itachi spat out with disgust at Fugaku's actions.

Fugaku merely looked forward and with an indifferent expression said "Not my problem." then began walking forward.

Hearing something so outrageous, it took everything within Itachi to not hit his father right there and then. But he restrained himself, and released a harsh breath through his nose.

"You do realize that Satsuki will not like you now. She'll grow to despise you. Especially after what you've admitted to her, about how you hate the person that she's 'going to marry and have a family with' in her own words."

Itachi communicated to his father who scrunched up his nose.

"Yes, I realize that Itachi, and I cannot do anything about it. What she said, was right. I realize how Ryou is a better person than I am, how much of a brave boy he is, and I acknowledge how my daughter is in love with him. I do not blame her myself. He is kinder to her than I have been. If I could've made the same choice back then that Satsuki has made now, Itsuki would've been my wi..."

At that, Fugaku stopped talking, and left the room to the right, leaving Itachi alone who opened his eyes wide with what his father had just admitted, even unknowingly.

Unknown to them all, Mikoto had listened to all of the conversation, and she was silently sobbing to herself, knowing exactly what Fugaku was going to say then, and how awful she felt.

" _I should've known it was Itsuki-chan, and not me...I can't believe that I was a fool to believe that he could've loved me...at least, I have my wonderful children...and Ryouta-kun as well. At least he treats me kindly, and he's only a child...Fugaku-san, our daughter is right, he is a better man than you'll ever be and I do not blame her for falling in love with him. Actually, I applaud her for finding a decent man to love...a pure hearted man that will do anything for her...I just know it. Ryouta-kun will always look after Satsuki. I wish I could've found my Ryouta-kun...like Satsuki has._ "

After thinking that, Mikoto emotionlessly walked away, sad feelings filling her mind.

* * *

 **With Shisui and the others...**

"Wow, he's so adorable when sleeping. Ooh, if you were older, I'd definitely consider you boyfriend material...aah, if only Itachi-kun wasn't around, right my adorable Ryouta-kun?"

Izumi stroked Ryouta's sleeping head with a joking tone, that head being firmly on her bra covered breast.

The pair were in bed together after a night of fun, and while she was scantily clad, she didn't really care that much. Even with him practically naked, in nothing but his underwear, neither care at all.

"Yeah, he's cute when asleep." Shisui noted, and threw his shirt and pants to the side, revealing his built up body, Izumi's eyes darting towards the body, and blushing slightly, seeing Shisui in nothing but his underwear. Shisui saw her face, and chuckled softly. "My, is there something you like Izumi-chan?"

Izumi shook her head wordlessly, and tried to remember Itachi...but seeing Shisui dressed so...rather not dressed at all, she couldn't help but look at the man in front of her. She was still a female, and she still had attraction to other males, and seeing a male such as Shisui, her mind forced her to think about Shisui's body, and comparing it to Itachi's body...but Itachi's body was the one that won out in the end, purely because she loved him, but she couldn't deny that Shisui was more...muscular than Itachi was, and Izumi liked that in a man.

"N-No, nothing." She quickly said, then placed a kiss on the top of Ryou's head who snuggled into her bust sweetly in Izumi's opinion. "So Shisui-san, this is the perfect time, how has his nightmares been?" She asked with concern, knowing about his nightmares, and hugged him tightly between her breasts for some kind of comfort. "Has he had anymore nightmares lately?"

Shisui got into his bed, and laid on it, having his hands behind his head as he answered her honestly.

"There's been times where he remembered them, and freaked out...but, he's also doing good. All in all, he's doing a good job, and is immensely better than with what he was doing before...the poor boy was so frightened that he slept with a kunai in his bed incase someone was going to come for him. I can't even imagine what despair that boy felt during that time."

Shisui spoke bitterly at his own failure of not recognizing Ryouta's pain.

"Yeah...that's no way to live though...I'm sorry for saying it Shisui-san, but your Otou-sama really did do a lot of damage to your Otouto, didn't he? Such a poor boy going through all of this pain, and in silence as well...even I didn't realize how bad it was...I...I thought that I knew my little buddy...but I couldn't see his pain..."

Izumi somberly stated, and looked towards Ryouta, smiling sadly at the fact that she didn't see Ryouta's pain.

"It wasn't your fault Izumi-chan." Shisui comforted as Izumi hugged Ryouta even tighter. "Even I didn't see it, and I thought we had an open, honest relationship with one another. He just had some demons, and with time, those demons are leaving. That's why I wanna make sure that he's always safe. However, it seems that having someone close during the night allows him to think and dream good thoughts and dreams."

Shisui gently told the girl honestly, glad that she was there for him.

"Hehe, well don't worry about that, Shisui-san. I'll make sure to comfort the boy as best as I can~" She giggled and kissed the top of Ryouta's head who smiled in his sleep, then adopted a serious face. "Shisui-san...erm, I know this might not be my place to say...but...erm, I know about the coup..."

"Aah...I see." Shisui spoke emotionlessly, and cocked his head to the side to face her. "What do you think about it?"

Izumi blinked at the question, unsure of how to answer it but she did regardless, giving the best answer she could while on the spot.

"...What can I think about it? If you're asking me if we should...then no, we shouldn't go ahead with it. But Itachi-kun is...I know he's got something planned, and I know you've got something planned as well Shisui-san...so what is it? If you're worried that I'm going to tell Fugaku-sama, then I'm not. I'm loyal to the name Uchiha, not the name Fugaku...I just want the Uchiha clan to be a peaceful one, not a clan full of war, and pain like Fugaku-sama is leading right now."

Shisui sighed, not really wanting to speak about it, but knew Izumi was a smart girl, and knew she would find out eventually about it because she was so persistent when she wants something, so he decided to discuss it with her.

"A plan huh...I don't know about Itachi, but I do have a plan...it's a plan that can make Fugaku-san stop with the coup. It might be mere fantasy, but I wish for a world where the children can have good times, without worrying about anything." He looked at Ryouta, and smiled softly. "I want a world...where he doesn't have to be afraid anymore. That's why, I have to make sure that I'm going to stop Fugaku-san. I don't want his future to be destroyed because of Fugaku-sans narrow mindedness."

"This plan...what does it involve?"

Izumi questioned seriously, leaning forward so she could hear.

Since Ryou was asleep, Shisui didn't have to worry about him overhearing anything, and he made sure that Ryou stayed asleep. If there was a sign of him waking up, then Shisui wouldn't say anything more about it.

"My plan...my plan is to use my Mangekyou against Fugaku-san during a meeting of the clan, and have him stop the coup by subtly making sure that his thoughts turn to peace, rather than destruction and he thinks that it is his decision to do it. I'm going to ask the Hokage about it, and gain his opinion as well. Though, I believe it's the best way to end the coup quietly without the Uchiha name being dragged down through the mood. It's a worse case scenario, but it has to be done. We can delay their actions, something Itachi and I have been working on, but delay doesn't work anymore. Fugaku-san is going to move, whether we like it or not...and now, I cannot sit back anymore, so I have to change it...I have to make sure that Ryou doesn't suffer anymore. For most of his life...no, through all of his life, he's been victimized by adults, been assaulted verbally and physically as well. I...I cannot allow it to happen again. And this clan...I don't blame the clan itself for the actions of the few...however it can't be continued anymore."

"Shisui-san..." Izumi breathed, not really knowing on what to say. "I erm...I don't really know what to say..."

Izumi was a loss for words.

While she knew of the coup, she didn't know on how strongly Shisui felt about it. Of course she knew of the fact that he loved his little brother, but to do all of it for him, for his happiness, just proved how much Shisui did love his little brother.

"Izumi-chan...right now, what I'm saying, can't be repeated outside of these walls, okay? You can't even converse this with Itachi, since listeners might be nearby. Actually, Izumi-chan. There's something that I need you to do for me and is something that only you can do, since I trust you that much considering how you've been a second caregiver to Ryou there. Should something happen, is what I mean, with no questions asked, okay?"

That caught Izumi off guard but she listened nonetheless and gave her consent without even thinking about it.

"What is it you wanted me to do, Shisui-san?"

"Don't you mind me asking for something without asking questions to me about it?"

Shisui stared at the girl with an incredulous look in his eyes, barely believing that she accepted something without asking anything. He thought that she would at least ask something about it, but she didn't.

"I have to deal with Itachi-kun, he's very secretive about a lot of things, so I've learned how to not ask many things. I only want to know, if it is something that...it is something that is benefiting the guys important to my life."

"Yeah...this is also for Ryou as well as for the good of the clan, and the Leaf, I hope. I wouldn't ask, but I can't...I don't want Ryou to be alone. Before he was born, I wouldn't be bothered about many things should the worse case should happen, but now...I have things I need to protect, I have him...my special person to protect...I want to keep him safe, always. So Izumi-chan...please say you'll do it. And Itachi...Itachi can't know about it, if it should happen until it is safe to tell him. I know he's your boyfriend, and you don't want to keep secrets...but this is something important, and I wouldn't ask anyone else. I'm sorry if I'm burdening you."

Izumi went quiet, and looked towards the boy in her arms, the innocence on his face. When looking at something so innocent, and precious to her personally, she couldn't deny Shisui's request, whatever it is.

"Okay Shisui-san. Even if it is a secret from Itachi-kun, I will do as you ask. I...I want this to be resolved peacefully, but if it can't...then I want to know that at least Ryouta-kun here...I want to make sure that he's safe. He's like my Otouto...I know that he isn't, but I've seen him grow up into a bright boy, with a great future, and I can't have that future destroyed because whatever it is you think is going to harm him, wants to harm him."

"Yeah...me too. Now, Izumi-chan. What I want you to do is..."

Shisui began explaining it to her, going into detail as much as he possibly could.

As she listened, Izumi was...to say at least shocked by the request that Shisui had for her would be an understatement. What he was asking really stunned the girl to no end, stunned her so much that she couldn't even blink properly. She was just in a state of awe.

After he finished explaining to her, Izumi laid on the bed, and just continuously flicked her eyes between Shisui and Ryouta, trying to make sense of what Shisui was asking her to do, and how she would be able to accomplish it.

"...And that's what I want you to do for me. If you think that it's too much, then don't feel pressurized into doing it..."

That's the last thing Shisui wanted, to pressure Izumi into anything. Of course, he needed her for it to work, but he didn't want to make Izumi feel like she had to do it, so he would only ask her, not force her, or pressure her.

"N-No, it's fine. If it's for the good of the clan, and the good of Ryouta-kun as well, then I will do it. I just can't believe that you've planned for such eventualities to happen. It's...shocking how many people would really...but what about if you told the..."

As Izumi was going to talk about it, Shisui silenced the young girl with his words.

"It wouldn't work, because that...person has been doing these things for years. Me, even with who I am, wouldn't be enough to convince anyone without any real evidence, and even then I can't take the chance that Ryou would be caught in something that he shouldn't be caught in...it pains me, but this is the realization of such things."

"I see...yes, we need to make sure that nothing happens, right Shisui-san?"

Asking the young male, said male nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's why I've got to make sure that if something should happen, Ryou is protected. Even if I have too...I will make sure that my boy is safe from monsters...like that man." Shisui said bitterly, thinking about a certain elder of the village. "Izumi-chan, so...you're really going to do it for me?"

Izumi nodded, and latched onto Ryouta, and shed a single tear that fell onto the boys face, rolling down his chin, and dropping onto his chest.

"It's just not fair, what kind of monsters would do these things to children...to even think about doing these things...especially to Ryouta-kun...hasn't he been through enough in his life? He's only a boy...why do these people think that they can play with lives like this...?"

"I don't have any evidence of it, but...it could happen, Izumi-chan. I just want to be prepared should something happen. And with your expertise, I am sure that this should work."

Izumi faintly consented, and snuggled up to the young boy in her arms, resting her head against his chest. Though he was smaller than she was, she didn't mind his chest, finding it quite manly despite his age.

"Don't worry Ryouta-kun, I'll make sure you're safe from now on sweetheart. I wont allow anyone to hurt you, even if I have to make the clan and anyone else that wants you to bow before me...I wont allow anyone hurt you anymore sweetheart."

After she said that and kissed the top of his head and put her head on his chest again, snuggling up to the younger sleeping child.

Shisui looked at her, and Ryouta together, and smiled sweetly.

" _It has to work, I can't allow him to be pained anymore...Ryou, I'll make sure you're safe, I promise. I...I want to make sure you're able to have a good life, a life where you can be who you want to be...who you are. I'm going to make sure that I return to you._ "

Shisui put his head on the pillow after concluding his thoughts, and allowed sleep to overtake his being, hell bent on making sure that he always stays with his younger brother.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"Aah, Shisui, Izumi. You've returned."

The Hokage greeted as Izumi, Shisui, and Ryouta all walked into the Hokage's office.

"Yes, we've returned Hokage-sama. The mission was a success."

Shisui answered as Ryou hung off his arm like a monkey, something Hiruzen noted, and smiled at.

"Aah, so that's how it went did it? It seems you've brought back a small rambunctious Dragon with you?"

The Hokage joked as Ryou shyly looked at the Hokage, respect leaking from his eyes for the elderly gentleman.

" _The Hokage-sama is so cool...I can't wait until the day where I can work for the Hokage-sama...work for Naruto-kun when he becomes Hokage-sama...it's going to be the best ever._ "

Ryouta mused with a childlike grin on his face, as Shisui gave a single nod to the old Hokage's words.

"That's right sir, we've brought back a small hyperactive Dragon, that was instrumental to the mission, aren't I right Izumi-chan?"

Izumi giggled, and petted the boys head.

"Ooh yes. We couldn't of done it without Ryouta-kun. He was so strong and brave and he made sure that the package was delivered to the right person, isn't that right Ryouta-kun?"

Ryou thumbed up the young girl.

"Yes! The Ojii-san got his package on time! Izumi-nee..." Ryou paused, and adopted a 'professional' face. "...I mean, Izumi Uchiha also healed someone during the mission, saving that persons life. Also Shisui Uchiha was a very good guard of mine, protecting me from all sorts of evil villains that threatened to take me away. I also made sure that the Ojii-san paid what he needed to pay, and made sure that he was completely satisfied with the care that the Konoha Ninja gave him. Since I am an Uchiha, I also protected the honour of our noble clan and held our ideals with a high esteem."

Speaking with a prideful voice, both Izumi and Shisui smiled, knowing that he is a true Uchiha, doing what he needs to do.

The Hokage chuckled, and stroked his chin at the 'explanation' from the young Uchiha, having already been told beforehand by a carrier pigeon of their success, this being just a formality.

"I see, so you proved instrumental to the mission after all. Well done Ryouta Uchiha. You're proving to be an outstanding Ninja already and you've not even finished the Academy. I believe that this deserves a reward as well for your continued efforts."

"O-Oh, Sandaime-sama, you don't have to give me anything..."

Ryouta was of course bashful, unable to even blink much from the prospect of being rewarded by the Hokage himself. That very idea alone was enough for Ryou to be completely blind sided by the elderly man.

Said Hokage tittered lightly, and beckoned over the boy.

"Come here, Ryouta-kun. I'll show you something that not many knows about."

"Ye-Yes Hokage-sama!"

Intrigued, Ryouta walked over to the Hokage, and went behind his desk.

The Hokage then put his hand towards a draw on his desk, and opened it up, revealing some normal papers, and other things that Ryouta didn't really have an understanding of.

Ryouta looked at the Hokage's wrinkly face, and warily cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"W-Whats this about Hokage-sama?"

"Haha. You see this draw?" Ryou nodded. "Well, there's a hidden compartment to this draw, that only I, a select group of people and now you know about. Watch this." The Hokage touched a certain part of the draw, to reveal a hidden panel, revealing chocolates, and other items that a child might like. "Now this is a secret between the Hokage, it's the secret Hokage sweet draw. It's got the most delicious sweets in the Land of Fire. Would you like one?"

Ryouta barely heard anything the elderly Hokage said, his eyes transfixed on the sweets, drool coming from his mouth as he made grabbing motions with both hands.

Seeing that, the Hokage, Izumi, and Shisui laughed in unison.

" _So like Itsuki, he really did inherit her love for sweets._ "

" _Awww, such a cute childlike thing to do...can't say that I'm not jealous though~ Hokage sweets have to be the tastiest in the universe~ I want one as well..._ "

" _Hokage-sama...he's really kind being this nice to Ryou..._ "

The Hokage, Izumi, and Shisui thought at the same time, the last two appreciative of the Hokage for being nice to Ryou when he didn't have too be.

"Ryou, the Hokage-sama is offering you something so kind, you should listen and be appreciative."

Shisui gently reminded, the boys eyes dashing for his elder brother, then looking towards the Hokage.

"A-Ah! Yes! I'm sorry Hokage-sama! Thank you for the treat! You're a very generous and loving Hokage-sama!"

Ryou reached his hand for the sweets, but stopped himself, and looked at all of them, and couldn't decide which one to take. All of them looked too delicious to take, and he was still hesitant by accepting something from someone, since he hasn't ever really gotten anything like that before.

Seeing that the boy couldn't decide, the Hokage patted him on the head softly.

"It's alright Ryouta-kun. You can take one of each kind if you like?"

"R-R-Really Hokage-sama?"

Ryouta questioned with a nervous gaze, however the Hokage chuckled deeply.

"Yes, that's right Ryouta-kun. It's alright. Take one of each kind. It is hard to determine which is the best when you haven't sampled any of them. Please take one of each."

"Ooh thank you Hokage-sama! You're the kindest ever! I can't thank you enough!"

"Haha...then, why don't you call me Ojii-sama? Just once would be fine."

The Hokage spoke softly, Shisui turning away with a smile on his face.

" _Hokage-sama...that's because of Kaa-chan, right?_ "

He rhetorically thought to himself, as Ryou looked unsure about it.

"Hokage-sama...that would be...erm..."

"All children in this village, are like my own children. And I've always had a soft spot for you, Ryouta-kun. You're like a girl I used to know, a girl who was very kind as she was beautiful."

"Oh? Who's that then?"

Ryouta asked the Hokage with a curiosity only a child could possess, who looked towards Shisui to see if it was alright, which Shisui gave his consent with a small nod, allowing the Hokage to divulge some information about their shared mother.

"The girl, was your Okaa-san, Itsuki. She'd always come in here, and we'd eat these sweets together when she was a little girl...actually, even when she became an adult, she made it a point to come here once a week to eat sweets with me with a certain red headed girl as well. It was...a lovely time we had together. She'd come in with her friend and together, they'd say "Hey Ojii-sama, time to whip out the sweets and we'll give you some treats~" as they would tell me about their days, and we'd have a good laugh together."

The Hokage smiled sadly, remembering Itsuki and his time together with another red haired person as well, regretting that he couldn't have more times like that with those two.

"Ooh...so Kaa-chan was like that huh...Ojii-sama, I could do that too...if y-you'd like too of course? I'm not Kaa-chan...but people say I'm like her...so I could do something like that for you, if you'd like?"

With the kind gesture from Ryouta, Hiruzen had a hard time to not break into a large grin.

"Yes, that would be nice, Ryouta-kun." Hearing that, Ryou smiled brightly at the elderly gentleman, and patted the boy on the head. "Now go ahead, Ryouta-kun."

"Yes thank you!"

So, Ryouta dug into the sweet draw, and took many different types of sweets, as the Hokage and Shisui looked on with small barely seeable smiles. Izumi looked kind of jealous of the fact that Ryou was gaining sweets from the Hokage, as she liked her food, and seeing food she hasn't tasted before was like someone was tempting with her right now.

After Ryou took some sweets, Shisui crossed the distance, and patted the boy on the head.

"It's time to go home, Ryou. I've got some important matters to discuss with the Hokage-sama."

"Ooh, if it is mission related, then shouldn't I be involved as well?"

Shisui shook his head at Ryou's question.

"It's nothing to do with the mission. It's something private. Now please run along Ryou."

Sensing the tone that Shisui was using, Ryou nodded and walked together with Izumi out of the room who said "Lets go get some ice cream Ryouta-kun" as Shisui nodded in thanks to the younger girl.

After leaving the room, Ryou walked together with Izumi down the corridors of the Hokage's place.

"Nee-chan, why does Shi-nii wanna talk with Hokage-sama?"

Izumi wore an indifferent face as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Ryouta-kun. Eeh, I guess that he has something to talk about with Hokage-sama. I wouldn't worry much, it must just be something Jonin related or something, something we can't understand hehe~"

She giggled nervously, attempting to hide what she knew.

Ryou looked at her, a scrutinizing gaze on his eyes, but he let it go quickly, satisfied with Izumi's answer, seeing as she didn't have a reason (in his eyes) to lie about anything.

As they walked together, Ryou gently crashed into a persons body, momentarily stopping.

"Oww, I'm so sorry..." He looked up to see who he was apologizing too, and saw Danzo standing there with a small smirk on his face. As soon as Izumi saw him, she unconsciously moved closer to Ryouta as said boy bowed his head. "I'm sorry wise elder."

Danzo, seeing the boy up close and personal for the first time, did all he could to not allow a grin to wash over his features.

" _Such strong chakra of both Keiichi and Itsuki, and those beautiful eyes that grow stronger day by day. They'll soon be mine._ " He thought wickedly and sinisterly, adopting an 'innocent' face. "No, do not concern yourself child."

Ryou looked at the man, and inside, he shivered.

" _W-Why does it feel like...I'm staring at...a dark abyss right now?_ "

Ryou wondered to himself, taking in the appearance of the older gentleman. Izumi looked between the two, and she unconsciously shivered as well, something inside of her feeling...like something was very wrong with the situation right now.

Ryouta bowed his head, and apologized one more time.

"I am sorry wise elder. It was my error for not watching where I was going."

"Like I said, it isn't a problem. Now run along."

"Y-Yes sir, again sorry."

Ryouta bowed his head and ran off with Izumi, not liking the feeling Danzo was giving him.

Danzo himself looked at the retreating form of Ryouta, and grinned wildly at the boy before glancing at the Hokage's office, and raised an eyebrow.

Back inside of the Hokage's office, Shisui had just said something to the elderly man, that shocked him.

"Could you repeat that Shisui?"

"Of course. I trust we are alone?"

The Hokage waved his hand towards the silent room, with some flashes of people moving out of the room at lightning speeds, indicating that they were now alone.

"What is this about Shisui?"

"Yes Hokage-sama...the coup is still in motion." Hiruzen lowered his head, saddened by the fact the Uchiha are planning to move against him and the village. "In fact, I have some information that the clan head, Fugaku Uchiha is holding a meeting in the next week or so to discuss the coup, under the false pretenses of it being a clan ritual. And I know how disastrous it would be if the Uchiha repelled, and how Konoha would be in jeopardy if something was to come of this coup. So that's why I've come up with an alternative plan, if I may suggest it."

"A plan you say?"

The Hokage asked with bewilderment.

Shisui bowed his head.

"I will use my Mangekyou ability, Kotoamatsukami on the clan, on Fugaku Uchiha himself, and change his way of thinking, which I hope will influence the clan into changing their minds about the coup as well."

That shocked the elderly Hokage, him audibly gasping at the fact.

"Using your visual Jutsu unique to only you?"

"Yes sir. I believe that it would be best to settle it this way, that way the Uchiha will not be disgraced, will still be respected, and looked upon with high regards as it should be. The actions of Fugaku Uchiha shouldn't outweigh all of the good intentioned Uchiha within the clan."

The Hokage stroked his chin as he looked at Shisui with a burning gaze.

"Do you realize on what this entails? You'll forever be branded with the sin of using such a Jutsu against your own clan."

Shisui nodded as he bowed his head.

"I understand the full implications of my actions." Shisui spoke, then looked directly into the eyes of the Hokage to show his seriousness. "But if it is to protect what I hold dear, it is worth being branded with such a sin. Sandaime-sama, please allow me to try this! It's the only way to make Ryou...I want him to have a happy life, Hokage-sama. And I can't do that if Fugaku-san is always going to rebel against the village. I don't wish for him or any good natured Uchiha to suffer anymore."

The Hokage released a disgruntled breath, and put a hand to his chin.

"If you believe in this, then I wont stop you...do as you see best. If it is to avoid conflict, then I do not see the reason that you shouldn't, and you've taken the necessary risks of being branded with sin."

Shisui's eyes lit up with the light of hope as he stood tall.

"Thank you, Sandaime-sama."

Shisui gave a relaxed breath, as the Hokage held out his hand.

"However, you may step back and cancel your plan if you change your mind. There still maybe a peaceful solution to this problem, we've got time to think of an alternative solution. Understood Shisui?"

"Yes, I understand Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded, and pushed his hand against the table, forcing it to move slightly.

"Also Shisui, the Uchiha may change, but Konoha also has to change its ways to a better tomorrow, with both of us changing and moving forward together as a single force, not divided."

"Yes, that is my hope as well Hokage-sama...also, Hokage-sama. I need to make a request as well, concerning my Otouto."

"Hmm? What would that be?"

The elderly man beckoned for an answer from the younger.

Said male put a hand to his forehead, and breathed deeply.

"Before I carry out my plan, I would like to be assigned off regular duty, so I may spend some time with Ryou. I'm sure you're aware of his recent decline in mental health, concerning the nightmares that the boy had. He's been...getting better, but I would like to also spend some quality time with him, without having to worry about the missions and other things as well."

"Permission granted, Shisui. Spend time with your Otouto."

Shisui nodded in gratitude and effortlessly moved towards the elderly male.

"There's one last thing I would like to say...Hokage-sama, this maybe something I shouldn't be asking, but if there was something that happened to me, please make sure that Ryou is okay. Please make sure that he is well looked after."

The old Hokage blinked at Shisui, before inclining his head.

"He is Itsuki's son. I don't have to remind you how well I loved the girl as well. Her son is no exception. However, what does this pertain to, Shisui? You've suddenly asked this, and I am not sure what you're thinking about."

Shisui looked towards the door, and sighed humbly, then looked back at the elderly Hokage.

"It is a risk to go against the clan, and if anyone finds out, they could turn against me. If that should occur, then I could lose my life...I don't even know what he would go through. He's already lost his Kaa-chan, and his Otou-san wasn't what I would call, an Otou-san. If anything happened to me...I'm afraid something...no, I'm almost certain that he would...break."

"Break? I don't..."

The Hokage tried to ask, but Shisui stopped him.

"He's...I don't want to say fragile, because he is a fighter, but if something happened to me, he would believe it to be his fault. Otou-san...Keiichi planted it into his head that all disasters that happen around him are his fault, since he is a 'curse' and he even said that his nightmares pertained to me dying. If it becomes an actuality, I'm afraid of what is going to happen to him. So please make sure that he is well looked after in the village."

Shisui pleaded with the elderly Hokage, hoping that the man felt what he felt for Itsuki so long ago, and knew that the Hokage was a man of his word, so knew if something was to happen, he would look after him.

The Hokage contemplated it for half a second, agreeing instantly.

"Of course. He'd want for nothing, Shisui. I'd follow what you'd want for his path in life, and what he would want as well. I might not know him as well as you do, but I do promise to give my all to protect him from anything, and make sure that he has a good life."

"I thank you sir, you don't know how relieving that is for me."

The Hokage waved his hand at the male, and looked out of the window.

"Not at all. Besides, I promised Itsuki that I'd take care of her family. I failed with Keiichi, but I wont fail with her children. You two are the embodiment of her will, Shisui. You both carry her spirit inside of you, even if you believe you don't. You, are like your Kaa-chan as well, evident by what you just asked of me. Keiichi wouldn't of asked me this, but your Kaa-chan did ask me this many years ago, and I will honour your request...just make sure that Ryouta-kun doesn't grow up without his Onii-sama."

The Hokage ordered the Uchiha male who nodded seriously.

"I'm going to do my best to always be with him, Hokage-sama...because I love him."

"Yes, and he loves you as well, Shisui. It is quite clear to me that he does indeed love you more than anything else. Do not worry, he'll always be looked after within the Leaf, and will lead his own path. Like Itsuki, I can see potential in that boy. Have you decided if you're going to teach him Itsuki's power?"

The Hokage asked with an interested gaze in his eyes.

Shisui inclined his head in agreement, but then shook his head in disagreement, confusing the elderly Hokage.

"For now, it would be too difficult for him to use. In the future, I will teach him. For now, he's got it hard enough with his other skills."

"Yes, it is quite the hard power to Master, perhaps young Ryouta-kun would benefit from it in the future. Itsuki wasn't known as she was for nothing, was she? She could even stand on par with the Sannin with her unique gifts."

Hiruzen casually admitted to the embarrassed looking Shisui.

"W-Well, I don't know about that..."

Shisui was trying to be modest, but Hiruzen shook his head to stop the male.

"No, there's no need to deny it. She was extremely talented as a youth, and well into adulthood. If it wasn't for her, this village could've been destroyed once upon a time. And her skills were that good that she was in the running for Hokage as well, I even considered appointing her over Minato, however she decided to give it up to raise her family, deeming that to be the most important and allowing Minato to take the reigns of the title of Hokage."

"Yeah...Kaa-chan never cared about power, or anything like that. She was...amazing like that. Hehe...but you couldn't call her 'Pint Sized Power' or 'Loli Queen' like Kushina-sama did frequently or you'd know about it."

Shisui broke out into a smile, remembering how Kushina used to 'torture' Itsuki over her height.

"Indeed, she did do that to poor Itsuki. But in return, she retaliated with various tricks, usually at Minato's expense. In the end, I think Minato was scared when Kushina and Itsuki were together...well, those two were quite strong together, having flawless teamwork and became two of the strongest Kunoichi this village has seen when together, and even separately. Those were the good times in my life...my, I have gotten old, reminiscing like this with a youngster. You should go and find Ryouta-kun, and have a good time with him."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Thank you again sir."

Shisui bowed to the Hokage, and rather than using the door, he jumped out of the window, the Hokage face palming at that display.

"Just like Itsuki, always on the run, and jumping out of my window...don't those people know how to use a door?" The Hokage laughed to himself, and looked at a picture on the desk of him, Itsuki, and a newly born Shisui in her arms. " _Your boys have grown truly strong together, Itsuki. You should be proud of them._ "

After thinking that to himself, the Hokage took out a sweet from his 'secret' draw, and took a bite of the chocolate, thinking about Itsuki.

Outside of the room, having heard every single detail of what Shisui and Hiruzen talked about, Danzo bit his lip in frustration.

" _I had forgotten, I should've also considered what happens with the blood of Itsuki inside of Ryouta Uchiha. Shisui's eyes are strong, there's no denying that, but the blood that runs inside of them could be...to my advantage as well. However...Ryouta needs a teacher, and the only one that it could be is Shisui...even I don't know the secrets and Ryouta could be raised to being stronger than I had expected if he learned to control his Okaa-sans blood...I need to think about this before I make my move._ "

Danzo tapped his cane onto the ground and walked away from the Hokage's office, coming to think of a new 'plan' for his wickedness, his eyes set on both Shisui, and Ryouta.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, some good times with Itsuki and Shisui. But, Ryouta had a run in with Haku! What that entails will be shown down the line as well and the reason she was introduced now. Satsuki now knows the truth of what her father felt for Ryou, and doesn't like it in the slightest, declaring to want to marry him and with Mikoto overhearing Fugaku's confession, it seems that she's going to be distancing herself from him as well. There's also the mysterious thing that Shisui wants Izumi to do...what that is, will be told in time! And finally, some little Hokage moments, and realizing the Hokage had a good relationship with Itsuki and Danzo thinking out a new plan...that's never good.**

 **Anyway, with reading all the reviews, it seems that a good portion like the idea of Tsume and Hana, so I've decided that they are in, and I've got a good scenario for both of them falling for the Uchiha.**

 **Hmmm, I think that's all so until next chapter where a certain white eyed girl joins Ryouta's class! Thanks for reading!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana. (WIP).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **War sage; Thanks! And yeah, it's going to be a good meeting alright!**

 **Blukmage19r2; Hehe...yeah, that damn suspense alright. Don't worry, I wont keep you in suspense that long. Hmmm, yeah it's going to be a ride alright, to get past that old war hawk. And yeah...that's going to be an interesting chapter to write alright.**

 **Harem Master123; I'm glad that you liked it! Yes, Haku has met Ryou (however brief that meeting is) and yeah, since she is with Zabuza it has happened. Eeh, it would've been a year or so by that chapter. Yeah, that's a bitter sweet moment, huh. She has acknowledged her feelings, but they weren't on her terms, so it is still confusing for her. Yeah, that's one of the reasons he's smaller than others his age. Eeh, he isn't going to be the tallest ever if that answers your question, but he isn't going to be too small either. Erm, to my knowledge, no such thing exists in the canon. Hehe, no worries. Cool suggestions! I have big plans for Izumi in the future, and you're right about that. It would literally rip him apart if both Izumi and Shisui died. Hehe, you're right, it is Hanabi!**

 **Hellspam; Hmmm, Izumi getting pregnant huh. Yeah, perhaps she could get preggers and have a little kiddy~ Yeah, it was kinda sad how he didn't have a child, I mean even Orochimaru in the series had a kid, so Itachi should've had one too. And you're right about that, she would be a good aunt. Yes, it is going to change when they next meet one another, and you'll have to see what happens with that.**

 **Naroku; Yeah, he met Haku alright, and that's going to change what happens when they meet next. Hehe, that she did, that she did. Hmmm, can't say much about that, yet, you'll have to see what happens with that in the incoming chapters. I'll give a deep think about the harem suggestions, though one of them is in it for sure.**

 **Cloud4012; Yes, it is going to make a difference when that part of the story comes on. Yes, if Shisui died, it surely would destroy Ryouta's mind, especially since how everything else in his life hasn't been what it should be and I do have some plans, but I can't say much right now.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, some intensity happening up in this story hehe~ Hehe, yeah, little Haku made an appearance, and will obviously be making more soon when I make it to canon, which wont be long now and trust Izumi to start pairing them together despite them meeting for less than five minutes and haha, yeah~ Satsuki surely is going to find out one way or another~ Hmmm, yeah. I thought that would be a good development for the character personally. Well, she might've said it in anger, but that doesn't mean it isn't true. Hmmm, yeah, that's going to be a good surprise alright, that plan of those two, and yeah, better get to it before Danzo, hehe~ Yup, they'd have to do that, for now at least~ And cool suggestions~**

 **Guest 1; Thanks, and you're right, it's Hanabi!**

 **Char; Thanks! Here's more!**

 **Lightwave; Haaaa, she certainly did tell off dear old dad. Hmm, exactly, though after what he's done, he can't blame anyone other than himself. Yeah, there's a good reason why Haku and Ryouta met when they did, and it has a good plot point I have for later in the story. Aah, I can't tell you anything about that now, you'll have to wait and see what happens with that part of the story. Hmmm, he surely would be heartbroken...well, even more than that. It would rip him apart if something happened to Shisui considering the history that he has. Yeah, they're in the harem, and for Satsuki, while she'll have a stroke of jealousy in her, as long as Ryou loved her, she'd be fine with it...for the most part.**

 **Linkonpark100; Aren't most stories on here considered alternative universes though? If this was strictly canon, then it wouldn't be a point for me writing the story. While I'll follow canon somewhat, I will also split off in parts to go more in depth of the story and add things that I think would improve the story.**

 **Jugar38; Hehe, I think most people want that person dead. Alas, he's necessary for some of the plot for this story, but that doesn't mean he wont be getting his just desserts a couple of times in the fic. Hehe, yeah~ Haku has been introduced~ More of her to come~ Hmmm, you could be right, or wrong about that~ Cant say at the moment, you'll have to wait and see~ And as always, thank you very much!**

 **Isaiah; Erm, eventually I will.**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, yeah, it's about time alright~ Hmmm, yeah, she said that more out of anger but it doesn't mean that she doesn't mean her words, considering that Ryou has been the only consistent person in her life, even more so than her mother at times so it's only natural that she would want to stay with the person that has paid her so much attention and given her such a comfort. Yeah, I'm sure most people discovered that fact~ Yeah, that was an idiotic move, huh~**

 **AlphaOmega; Aye, it certainly was intense alright~ Hmmm, many thoughts and feelings are going around that girls mind, even she doesn't understand all of them herself. Well, since she does always have the support and affection from Ryou that she doesn't get anywhere else really, with Fugaku being who he is, Itachi being absent most of the time, and with Mikoto dealing with her own problems, the only person she really has is Ryouta, who always makes sure that she's okay, so it's only natural that she'd grow to love him more than anyone else. Well, they were in a heated argument, and even Itachi thought that he was stupid for not realizing Satsuki's presence. Hmmm, you'll have to see what happens with that~ Yeah, the scheme that they have hatched together is going to benefit some people! Hmmm, yes. Haku has met Ryouta, and likes that she knows that there's someone that has suffered a similar kind of pain to her and I do have a good direction with their personal relationship in the future. And you'd be right about that~**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, I don't wanna go full on darkness straight away hehe. Yeah, everyone is pretty good, besides a certain few people. And you're right about that, they need all of the happiness that they can get. As for that, I'm actually going over that and thinking about doing a redo of the story to add more elements to the story.**

 **Guest 2; I'm actually thinking about doing a story like that in the future. Though I need to work out some thing's.**

 **Dianabilam; Thank you very much!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Together with you**

" _So many things have happened...I don't even know what to do anymore...it's better if I leave quickly._ "

Mikoto Uchiha was in her room.

She was there with several scrolls meant for sealing objects inside of them.

Clothes had been scattered across the room, with Mikoto folding them quietly, with barely any emotions on her face. She folded them with a solemn look on her face, folding them as if they were pieces of her soul she was folding.

As she folded the clothes, an emotionless stare was in her eyes, looking at the clothes so distantly, that they seemed to be foreign to her. They seemed to be nothing to her...and she hated it.

She hated that it had come to this for her to see what was in front of her eyes and she had to see her daughter go through something so terrible, but she was secretly relieved that she expressed herself, seeing it as unhealthy to keep back her emotions.

She put the contents of her draws into some scrolls, sealing them so they wouldn't be left behind. She was determined to leave and have everything that she needed with her, no matter how long it took but she hoped that it wouldn't take long as she didn't want to be there anymore.

She just wanted to leave.

She couldn't stay near Fugaku anymore, she felt angry at herself for not seeing what he was like before, and she hated that he agreed with the fact that Ryouta got nearly murdered by the hands of his father.

That was something that pushed her even further away from him. If it wasn't for the fact that all of the things he had done before didn't turn her away, then this is the one thing that she couldn't forgive, and there's many things that she couldn't forgive when it came to that man.

"Kaa-chan..." Satsuki entered the room, and looked towards the ground, a large bang on her back. "I'm going now. I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm going to go and wait outside Ryou's place, and ask if I can live there now. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, but I can't stay here anymore with that man around, if he can be called a man that is."

Satsuki was sincere in her apology, never wanting to hurt her mother, but unable to stand her father after all he has done to her, this latest being something that she couldn't deal with anymore.

Mikoto looked at her daughter, and shook her head.

"No dear, I don't blame you for your decision. You've made an adult decision to remove yourself from a situation that you don't like, something that I couldn't do. I am...proud of you Satsuki. I really am immensely proud of you for sticking up for what you believe in, and between us, I do believe you were right at all turns."

Hearing her mothers words, Satsuki blinked a number of times, and looked down at the ground.

"Kaa-chan...you know, I don't hate you or anything. I love you, Kaa-chan. But while Fugaku is here, I cannot stay in the same house as him, when he wanted Ryou dead. I wish...Fugaku could see what I can see."

Mikoto winced when Satsuki referred to her father by his name, rather than her dad. But she also understood why she did what she did, and saw that Satsuki didn't regret in calling him by name and not by what he is to her, at least by blood. Though she can't say that she's happy that her daughter has such an estranged relationship with her father, wishing that it wasn't the case.

"And, what's that Satsuki? What do you wish him to see?"

Mikoto questioned as she sat on the bed, casually looking towards her daughter as she patted the side of her. Satsuki walked over to the mothers bed, and sat next to the mother that she loved, and leaned her head against her shoulder.

"Kaa-chan...is it wrong that I love Ryou?"

Satsuki could only question her mother this, respecting her mothers opinions on the matter.

"What dear? No, of course it isn't. Why would you say that?"

Mikoto questioned her youngest as the girl hugged her mothers arm.

"It's just...people keep saying that I'm just kidding myself, that my emotions aren't real, that I'm just being childish by having a childish crush on Ryou because he's the only man around that I can talk too...but, it's nothing like that at all. They just don't see anything that I see...they think I'm just being a child, but I know that I do love him."

"Then, what does your heart tell you, Satsuki?"

Mikoto wondered softly, and stroked the back of her daughters head.

Satsuki put a hand to her chest, and smiled sweetly.

"It tells me...Ryou is the one I am meant to be with. He's the one that's always going to take care of me, as I do the same for him. It tells me that...he's the only one for me...I know I'm young, and I realize that he doesn't see girls like that yet, thinking they are icky or whatever, but when I see him...when I'm near him, my heart beats faster and faster, I feel hot all over my body and I can't stop thinking about him...I get jealous when others are around him...when he looks at other girls, I feel like something devastating has happened...but he doesn't see me the same way."

She finished with a sad sigh, wishing that Ryouta looked at Satsuki the same way that she does him but knew that was quite impossible for now.

Mikoto, having heard her daughters words, released a breath through her nose.

"Hmmm, yes. Right now, boys don't think about girls in a romantic light, for the most part. In time, he'll grow to see how wonderful you are Satsuki. But, just because he doesn't know it, doesn't mean that he doesn't love you as well."

"Kaa-chan...you can't know that for sure..."

Mikoto lightly tittered, and smiled at her daughter.

"That's true. I can't know it for sure. But if he's anything like I think he is, then I can be certain that he does care for you, immensely. So...you just have to be patient dear, he'll one day tell you that he loves you as well. I'm sure that he'll tell you what you want because even a fool like me can see that he cares about you like no other. He's protective over you after all, Satsuki. He wouldn't be if he didn't care about you. So give it some time, and eventually, you'll get what you want."

Mikoto spoke with a kind passion, and a truthful voice, believing every word that dripped from her lips.

Upon hearing that, Satsuki wore a smile, and stood up.

"Thanks Kaa-chan, you don't know what that means to me...I'm going to go now and wait for Ryou..." As she said that, she took note of the scrolls around her, and raises her eyebrows. "Kaa-chan, are you maybe going somewhere?"

Mikoto grimaced, looking away from her daughter as a single nod came from the older woman.

"...Yes, I'm leaving the house for awhile as well, so I can get my head straight."

Satsuki gasped, and lowered her eyes sadly.

"Is it because of me?"

The very idea of her being the cause of her parents leaving one another was devastating to her. She didn't want to be the reason her parents got separated, even if she did firmly believe what she believed.

"No Satsuki, it's not because of you." Mikoto assured and hugged her tightly. "You're not the cause at all. There's been...problems for awhile now, it's nothing to do with you, I promise you. But you've helped me see the truth, Satsuki. Thank you, for giving me the courage to finally stand on my own. I've never had such courage before, until I saw you declare your feelings to your Otou-san for Ryouta-kun, and in turn that's allowed me to finally see what I've not been seeing before. In many ways, you're my personal hero."

Satsuki didn't know how to respond, so she moved towards the door after breaking the hug.

"Kaa-chan, what happened to this family?"

"I don't know dear...I just don't know."

Mikoto replied honestly as Satsuki left the room, leaving Mikoto alone with her own thoughts.

She looked at the door, seeing her daughters form no longer, and her face broke out into a smile.

She was pleased that Satsuki had finally gotten what she wanted...the fact that she wanted to be with Ryouta. Mikoto could tell that she was unhappy about living with her father, even before the blowout, and now was glad for her daughter that she could live with the boy that she loved and would continue supporting her no matter what happens.

Mikoto then went back to her scrolls, gathering what she needed for the move with thoughts of Satsuki and her courage filling her mind. She sorted through her outfits, and clothes, making sure that she had everything as she mentally checked off the list within her mind.

" _Okay...I've got my shirts, and dresses, some money should I need such things...now I need to get my shoes and some other things as well then I will go_. _It's better to step out quietly rather than have a blowout._ "

The woman casually stood, and strolled over to her closet, and began rummaging through the closet, seeing various items that she held dear. She picked those up, and put them in a special scroll for sealing, a scroll that held her dearest memories, something that she held in high esteem.

As she was looking, she came across her wedding album. Seeing that, her eyes turned downwards in sadness, and she couldn't help but look through it all. She needed to look through it. It was like a force that was driving her to look through something that could easily shatter her heart, but her heart was already broken anyway so to Mikoto, it didn't make much difference.

It had been for awhile now, but with what Fugaku had said the night before, and how she learned the Gods honest truth, that was the last straw, and she had to take actions in her own hands, if she was going to be happy.

Opening the album, she saw numerous photos of herself in a wedding kimono, with Fugaku right by her side. But, in some of the photos, she saw that with Itsuki in them, Fugaku's eyes were solely on her, rather than Mikoto herself despite it being their wedding, that feeling making her feel sick.

" _Even in the photos...I should've seen it before...no, maybe I didn't want to accept it. Fugaku...you're truly an awful man, and I can't keep pretending to be happy anymore. You've done too many things and I can't accept it anymore. Especially admitting such things to Satsuki...you're no longer the man that I love...I loved._ "

As she thought it, she threw down the wedding album, it smashing against the floor with an audible banging sound but Mikoto didn't care about that. She happily and angrily threw away the album, since it was built on lies, lies she was no longer capable of saying or staying around anymore.

But as she was about to stand, she looked at the album again, and sighed deeply, and put her head against the back of the bed, sliding across the floor, unable to do anything else.

Many thoughts danced around the young mothers mind, thoughts of Fugaku, and what she was going to do now. Realistically, she didn't have anywhere to go. She didn't have much money with her, and she didn't have any friends that she could move in with...

However, that's when it hit her.

The person that Satsuki has gone to move in with...

" _But if I go there as well...I'm not sure if I should...I don't even know if I'm welcome there anyway...it isn't like I've been an Angel either...I want to make it up to Ryouta-kun, what my...what Fugaku has done to that boy...I hope that I can make it right to the child._ "

Mikoto huffed in frustration, and turned around so her face was buried into the edge of the bed. She was about to sob, when she stopped herself, unable to be able to shed anymore tears, her tears being ran out.

Sometime after, Fugaku entered the room, and saw the scrolls around the bedroom, and saw Mikoto on the ground, an angry eyebrow being raised at the sudden layout if the room, noting that nearly all of Mikoto's things were gone..

"Mikoto, what are you doing?"

Fugaku questioned with an angry tone in his voice.

Mikoto looked up from the bed, and had an emotionlessly stare.

"I'm leaving, Fugaku." She said honestly and sternly, as she stood up. "I'm doing something that I should've done years ago, when I first began noticing that dark descent within your mind. With everything that has happened, and what you're going to do, I can no longer stay here. I can't stay here anymore."

She said strongly, and gathered some of her scrolls with her, sealing in the last bits that she needed, including some photos, but not from the album, photos of her with Ryouta, something that she cherished a lot.

"What are you talking about Mikoto? If this is what happened with Satsuki last night then..."

"No, not that's it. That's just another symptom. I can't believe you'd even talk about that while in this house or even think it at all. And even to admit it to Satsuki without defending your actions, how far you've fallen...no, to even have ideas like that in the first place is deplorable and immoral. I haven't had the guts to leave you...I've been unhappy for so long now. For so long, I've turned a blind eye to your actions, as I truly thought that you could change...but now, seeing our daughters strength to stand up to you, I cannot just stand by and allow my feelings go to waste anymore. I'm done with all of this Fugaku, I'm done."

Fugaku's eyes blinked in perplexity at what his wife was saying, trying to wrap his head around the idea of what his wife was conveying to him.

"Mikoto, I don't understand. I don't get it, what's gotten into you all of a sudden? This is nothing like you."

Fugaku tried to move closer, but Mikoto moved away, and folded her arms.

"Whats gotten into me has been building for years now, especially after what you've been saying recently...and besides, I didn't want to be second choice, to Itsuki-chan, Fugaku. She was my friend, and...you've...I can't even begin to describe on how lonely I feel right now...no, how lonely and isolated I've been for years now."

That made Fugaku bite his lower lip, slightly frustrated that she had heard that.

"Listen, Mikoto. That was a different time, and it was true, I did have feelings for her, but when I married you-"

"You always thought about her!" Mikoto growled as a reply, and turned away with tears stinging her eyes. "You never even loved me, Fugaku. I was...what, second? Third? Fourth? Maybe even fifth choice? You never looked at me, with the same eyes you did her. When she married Keiichi, I saw how much in despair that you were, and I was there...how naive of me to think you'd love me as well. All of those times I've stood by you, stuck up for your actions even when they weren't something I should've been sticking up for. And now, you've broken our daughters heart, and she doesn't want anything to do with you. She was right what she said, you do favour Itachi over her, by a large margin. The only way you'd ever pay attention to her is if Itachi disobeyed you, and showed less promise than he does. Our daughter is just as talented as Itachi is, can't you even see that? She did something that I never could."

Mikoto spewed her heart out to Fugaku, and hugged herself to stop the trembling.

Fugaku cocked an eyebrow up, and tilted his head to the side in a curious gaze.

"So, what's this then? What did she do that you couldn't?"

"She found someone to love, Fugaku. Yes, we have children, and I am grateful for that because I wouldn't change them for the world, but I'm a human being with feelings, Fugaku. You've been using me to replace what you lost, and the way you've treated me as well...I can't take it anymore! This isn't right for either of us! You know of what I've been through, and you walked all over my trust, my love for you, and twisted it to your own benefit, like you've always done. I can't stay here anymore, I can't..."

As he listened to what Mikoto was saying, the man looked at her with an indifferent gaze, appearing to not care about what she was saying. Even with the woman pouring out her heart and soul, he didn't seem to care at all, and that was what made it all the more irritating for her.

"Listen to me Mikoto, this is just a fantasy of yours. Itsuki is dead, there's nothing between us, and there never was."

"But the fact that you wanted her, and never me, doesn't factor into it at all? If you had loved me as well...we wouldn't be here, but I've had no love, nothing from you. It's like I dont exist to you." She rolled her eyes at her own statement, and sighed softly. "Besides, I've gone on long enough with your promises, your lies and your deceitful ways. I refuse to stay here anymore, Fugaku. I can't do this anymore, it is killing me."

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to leave me? What about the kids?"

Fugaku raised his point, but Mikoto merely gently shook her head with her hair hitting her in the face.

"Trying to guilt me into staying isn't going to work. Satsuki isn't even here anymore, she's gone to live with Ryouta-kun and Shisui-san, and I don't blame her either. Itachi...Itachi is hardly here anyway, so what kids are we supposed to stay together for? Huh? You've driven away our children, and I didn't even see it until it was too late. On that part, it was both our faults. At least I'm big enough to admit my mistakes, I just pray that I can try and make amends with my shortcoming's, my failings, and make it up to people that I need to make it up too."

Fugaku didn't say anything as a response, feeling guilty at what his wife was saying to him, and knew that she was right. Deep down, he knew she was right, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything in agreement with it for him, it would appear as if he was weak and helpless which he didn't like being.

As Mikoto continued packing her clothes and sealing them away, Fugaku stared at the woman with a blank expression on his face, no evidence of what he is feeling on the inside.

"Mikoto, you're really leaving, aren't you?"

"Of course. I'm not kidding with you. I have to go Fugaku, I cannot, and will not stay here anymore after everything you've done, not only to me, but others as well, and you wouldn't even allow me to take Naruto with me either."

Bringing up such a topic made Fugaku growl in frustration.

"You know that the Uchiha clan are being glared at for that incident. Don't bring that up again. If you had taken in that damn brat, we would've looked even more suspicious for having such a boy within the clan. This has nothing to do with personal feelings, I was looking out for the rest of the clan. Besides, the Hokage is looking after that brat, isn't that enough for him? And for you as well?"

"Then, if that's the case, why didn't you allow me to at least make sure that he was okay, huh!? He's Kushina's son! I wanted to at least make sure that he had some money to look after himself with...but each and every time I tried, you'd stop me and make up some excuse as to why I shouldn't and now it's too late, I'm a stranger to him. If I tried to do anything, he'd be suspicious of my motives, and it hurts me seeing that both Ryouta-kun and Naruto are being persecuted by you because of things they cannot control. I don't have a problem with Naruto being a Jinjuriki, you're the one that has that problem. And it's the same with Ryouta-kun. You hate the fact that he's the spitting image of Itsuki-chan, because it reminds you every time you look at him at what you lost. Now get out of my way, I've got to hope that someone is willing to put up with me while I search for a new place to live."

Mikoto picked up her scrolls, having just finished, and casually walked towards the door with a sad face on. She was heartbroken, something that she never wanted to be, but had been for such a long time.

Fugaku walked closer to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to me Mikoto, we're still Uchiha. You can't just leave the Uchiha clan like this, I wont allow you to walk out, and ruin everything that I've worked so hard for. Don't you see that if you leave, Itachi will also leave? I realize that he's closer to you, and if that happens, what becomes of the Uchiha clan then? Do you dislike Uchiha that much you're willing to ruin everything that I'm working for, I'm working for a better future for both you, the clan and myself."

Mikoto turned to face the elder man, and looked at him with a stunned glare.

"You're not even fighting for me, you're more worried about the clan than you are our family? This is exactly the reason that I have to go...you've never cared about this family. The only reason you care about Itachi is because he was gifted, and I bet you're angry that they wouldn't inherit Itsuki-chan's powers, huh. Well don't you worry Fugaku, your precious clan will be fine, I'll talk with Itachi and have him still be the same as he is now, no matter the personal feelings between us and ask that he remain loyal to the clan, but that's all I can do, he is his own person and can come to decisions himself so don't hold out much hope. Now if you'll excuse me."

Mikoto walked towards the door, and opened it. But as she was about to step through, Fugaku called after her.

"Wait, where are you even going to go?"

"I'll find somewhere Fugaku. Be happy, you're the King of your own empty castle like you've always wanted...scratch that, there's some pictures of Itsuki-chan around the house, why don't you stare at them like always and contemplate what you've lost and see if she'd forgive you as well for agreeing with the attempted murder and possible death of her child."

She replied as she walked away, with Fugaku yelling "Mikoto!" over and over again, but she didn't listen. She couldn't listen anymore, or she might've stayed. She couldn't stay anymore, she knew that, but something inside her wanted too, but her better judgment allowed her to leave the place she used to call home, to find a new home.

When Mikoto left, Fugaku was left in his home alone, bowing his head down without any emotions on his face.

* * *

 **With Ryouta...**

"Hehe, I can't wait for the Academy tomorrow~ It's going to be epic~ But wow, it is so late huh~ I wonder when I will see Shi-nii again~?"

Ryouta sang out as he walked home by himself, Izumi having to go somewhere else for her medical duties, at least that's what she told him and saw that the sky was slowly getting dark. It was then that he realized that it was getting late, and he had spent the day with Izumi.

He had an ice cream in his left hand, and a gift for Satsuki in the right.

Since he went on a trip, he thought that it would be fair if he got Satsuki a gift. Plus he liked bringing a smile to Satsuki's face, so if this gift would do that, then he would be happy as well.

Of course he got some other's gifts as well, but he wont be seeing them until tomorrow, so they were still safely sealed away into a scroll thanks to Shisui, since Ryouta didn't know how to seal things into a scroll, though he knew how to open them with his blood and all of that.

As he walked along, he couldn't help but feel something was slightly...off.

The air was cool as it danced on the boys skin, shivering at the light touching currents of the wind, and with the Uchiha District was quiet, too quiet in fact, Ryouta couldn't understand why this feeling was building up within him.

Now and again, he would see people running around, but besides that, he didn't know what was going on. It was too eerie for his liking, and inside...inside he felt something was...off.

He had a deep feeling inside of him that something was wrong with Satsuki...

He didn't know the reason, but he knew. He didn't know how he knew, but it was similar to the situation to when Shisui was feeling sad. Right now, he could feel that Satsuki was having the same feelings that he felt when Shisui was sad.

He couldn't explain it, he couldn't even attempt to explain it either. All he knew was Satsuki was upset, and he didn't like it whatsoever.

As he neared his house, he saw that someone was sitting at the door to his home.

At first, he couldn't tell who it was, but as soon as he saw who it was, he dropped his ice cream onto the ground, and rushed towards his house.

He ran fast, running to make it to his house. The image before him was unbelievable, seeing who was there, and what condition that person was in, brought fear into his mind.

Making it towards the house, he looked at the girl and gently asked her a small question.

"...Satsuki-chan, what's wrong?"

Ryou walked up to Satsuki, seeing her at his doorstep, wanting to know what was wrong with the girl. Her face looked devoid of much emotions, and her eyes were soggy, as if she had been crying. Even without those indications, Ryou could tell instantly that something had happened when he was away, and he was deeply concerned for the girl.

He went to move forward, but something stopped him.

He didn't like seeing Satsuki like this, nor did he understand why she was like this. He was pretty sure that he hadn't done anything recently, so he couldn't understand why she had been crying.

Satsuki stood up from sitting down at the door, and faced Ryouta with a solemn gaze in her eyes.

"Ryou...I..." She moved forward, and gently latched onto him, greatly shocking the boy. "...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry that he really wanted that to happen to you...I'm sorry..."

She kept apologizing to the boy, who in turn didn't understand much of what was happening.

All he could see was Satsuki herself shedding some tears as she clung to him.

"W-Why are you crying Satsuki-chan? Has something happened? Why are you apologizing to me?"

She nodded and put her head against his chest softly, the tears she shed slowly but surely staining his shirt, though he didn't care about that right now. All he cared about was Satsuki.

"Ryou...I...I got into a fight with Fugaku...when he said mean things..."

Ryouta was surprised that she had just called her father by name rather than respective title, but decided that didn't matter much right now, the only thing that did was to make sure that Satsuki was okay.

"Mean things? Satsuki-chan, whatever was said in anger was just that. It doesn't mean anything..."

"You don't understand." She gently explained, and looked up at his eyes, wetness in her eyes made Ryouta sad. "He said...he told me that he wished you were dead, and how he wanted to keep us away from one another...he said that he agreed with your Otou-sans actions of trying to kill you...I couldn't believe my ears at all...I...Ryou..."

Satsuki couldn't say anything else, and sobbed onto his chest as Ryou looked away, already knowing how Fugaku felt about it, but was angry that Satsuki knew about it, not wanting her to ever find out.

"It's okay, I'm here Satsuki-chan." He gently embraced the girl, and held her close. "Don't you worry Satsuki-chan, I'm here for you now. Anything you need, and I will get it for you, no questions asked."

"Then...Ryou, I can't go home anymore...I'm sorry to ask, but can I stay here...with you? Please let me stay with you Ryou..."

Ryou thought about it for a second, before giving his consent, not seeing why she couldn't stay with him and Shisui.

"It's okay, you can stay here with me until something happens, alright? I'll make sure you're alright now, Satsuki-chan."

She thanked him with a nod, and gave his cheek a small kiss as she cried a little. Seeing Satsuki in such a state tore him apart, so much that he forgot about the gift that he had gotten her, so he could embrace the girl.

"Ryou, I love you...so much..."

Ryou smiled at the confession, taking it in a different way than what she meant, and uttered the words "Me too." in her ear and returned the display of affection, pecking her on the cheek.

Satsuki glanced up at the boy she loved, and smiled softly despite the fact that she was still crying slightly.

"Why are you always so nice to me?"

She couldn't work it out. In her eyes, she was always burdening him with her problems, yet he was always kind to her, generously standing by her side no matter what happens.

"Because Satsuki-chan is someone that I consider to be very important to me. I couldn't be without Satsuki-chan." Hearing that sent her heart into a fluttering state, her palms sweating from the announcement that he made so clearly and honestly. "Now Satsuki-chan, lets go inside, alright? It's getting chilly out here, and you look like you've had a rough time lately."

"Right...thanks for this Ryou. You're truly the kindest."

He shook his head, and lead the girl inside. As they walked, he grabbed her bag, and hauled it over his shoulder.

Walking towards the couch, he gently sat her down, and hugged her tightly, knowing that she needs it right now, not wanting to let go of the girl for anything. Satsuki snuggled up to Ryouta, his chest being something of a comfort for her.

"Ryou...I said outside that Fugaku wants you dead, but you didn't respond to it...why didn't you respond to it?"

She was of course confused.

She had told him something that should've shocked him to his core, but he remained indifferent to it. That just perplexed her more than she thought that it would, and she was slightly annoyed that he didn't react in the way that she thought he would.

Ryouta shrugged his shoulders with a sad smile on his face.

"I've known for awhile to be honest with you." He replied to her with an candid face to her astonishment. "You see, after Otou-san attacked me, Fugaku-san came into my room. Remember when he told you to get some drinks and food?" Satsuki gave a small nod, and leaned closer to him, not liking where he was going with this. "He told me everything about how he's always hated me, how he doesn't want me near you, and how he wished I had died that night. He told me many things, and wished me dead a couple of times as well. He even threatened me to stay away from you, but even with his threats, I didn't care. I wanted to stay with you."

The sudden awareness of the situation made her audibly flinch, hugging him even more firmly, making sure that he doesn't go anywhere, despite the fact that he's made no attempt to move at all.

"I...I can't believe you didn't say anything...I thought that we always told each other everything...why didn't you tell me? I had a right to know about it..."

She felt betrayed by Ryouta slightly, keeping information from her when it concerned her own father, and the boy that she loved, of course him not knowing that, but still the fact remained that Ryouta kept this secret from her.

Ryouta though, saw her look, and slowly explained his reasoning's behind his actions, behind his decisions as he gently stroked her back softly, comfortingly, his fingers dancing on her bare skin, sending shivers of the pleasurable kind down her spine, running through her entire body.

"You see...Satsuki-chan. I never got the chance to have a relationship with my own Otou-san. I never got to have what others had, in fact I had probably the most negative relationship with him. I never wanted you to have the same with your own Otou-san. I wanted you to make up your own mind on your Otou-san, and not have my personal feelings be taken into account. I only want what's best for you, Satsuki-chan. That's all I ever want."

After discovering the truth from Ryouta's own lips, her eyes fluttered, and body shook lightly, tingling on the sensation of his eyes gazing into her own, black meeting black, and feelings being transmitted through their vision.

"Ooh Ryou, you're too good for your own good." Satsuki's lips rose into a small smile, as she climbed onto his lap, and hugged him around his neck, his face turning slightly red at the feeling of her butt on his lap. "Ryou, you're always kind to me...but don't worry, I see Fugaku for who he really is, and what he really is as well. I see him for who he is, and I see who you are as well, and I really do want to stay by your side, rather than his, Ryou. That's okay, isn't it?"

Wanting to have Ryou's acceptance, the boy himself was more than happy to give her such a relief that she isn't used to having.

"Yes, it's okay." He conveyed to her as he guided her head to his shoulder, noting how tired she looked. "Do you wanna sleep Satsuki-chan? You look exhausted, it's alright if you have some sleep now."

Satsuki shook her head, and kissed Ryouta's neck, barely noticeable for the boy to feel.

"I just want to stay with you, Ryou. I don't need any sleep, unless you're there with me. Always with you, no one else, but you."

Ryou smiled in appreciation and allowed his hand to casually rest on her lap. She moved her hand, and grasped the hand on her lap, keeping said hand there for her to hold onto.

"Satsuki-chan, can I do anything for you? Is there anything that I can do for you? If I can, please tell me...I want to make sure that you're okay..."

The girl gently shook her head in rejection, and clung to him tighter.

"Just, stay with me always. Promise me, that you'll never go anywhere. And if you do, you'll take me with you. Never go anywhere without me...even if you're far away, always stay with me...Ryou."

"I promise, Satsuki-chan, I wont go anywhere and if I do, you'll always be with me."

He reaffirmed her something that he would do anyway, regardless of what she thought about him because that was his truth, his resolve, to make Satsuki better than she has been before and always make sure that she had a happy life.

Satsuki peered into his eyes, and moved closer as she parted her lips. Ryouta's immediate reaction was to back away from the incoming girl, unsure of what she was going to do, but stayed in the same position.

"Ryou...I just wanted you to know that...you'll always have me...by your side...always with you, no matter what...I will always stand by your side, because you're the one that I..."

"Satsuki-chan...I erm, don't think that this is...eeh..."

He couldn't even get out a sentence as she closed the distance. Mere inches apart, were their lips. Ryouta himself could feel her hot breath on his face, making him tingle with excitement, though him not understanding why that would be as his hair was parted by her breath, sticking to the warming flesh caused by Satsuki's actions.

Satsuki pushed Ryouta down onto the couch, and crawled on top of him, his face turned bright crimson when he looked up at the girl, seeing her red face looking down at him. His blush turned even more so when her hair fell onto his face, the locks smelling so sweet like lavender that it sent his nostrils into overdrive, his brain slowly turning to mush at her charms.

"Ryou...you don't mind if I...take your lips for myself..."

She leaned closer and closer towards him, his mind freaking out at the thought that Satsuki is actually going to kiss him.

"W-Well, Satsuki-chan. T-This is so unexpected..."

He tried to fight against her, but she surprisingly found strength that she hasn't displayed before, and pinned his hands above his head and continued leaning down, a loving gaze in her eyes.

"It's okay...you'll feel good, I promise you Ryou. Just allow me to feel the warmth of your lips onto my own lips...I'll make you feel good...I haven't done it before, but I want you to be the one to take that special thing...please take it here and now. I want you here and now...embrace me and kiss me...take me in your arms...and hold me close as we express...our affections for one another..."

Ryouta's face turned bright red at what she had said, and his eyes flickered at her admission, finding it to be totally unexpected, and slightly worrying that she would say something like that to him.

Ryouta never expected Satsuki to ever say anything like that to him. He knew of the special thoughts of the first kiss, and for her to say that she wants him to take it, was a very big deal.

Apart of him wanted it. Apart of him wanted Satsuki to follow through with her plan, but the more rational part of his mind could see what she was really trying to do, and he didn't like it for an instant.

"I can't, Satsuki-chan." He gently explained, and pushed her off him after breaking free from her grip. "If you kiss me now...you'll only feel bad about it later. I've heard that when people become sad, they sometimes look for the nearest source of affection and get bad ideas of doing something they'll regret later on, and I don't want you to be like that..."

Satsuki sat up, and her face fell several steps into sadness, her eyes heavily showing her feelings for the boy.

"It's got nothing to do with that. I couldn't care less about Fugaku Uchiha. If he can't appreciate my feelings, then he can leave me alone. I thought you'd understand Ryou...why can't you allow me to continue? Please...I want all of my firsts to be with you...I want to kiss you...Ryou...you don't even know how much...please. I want it to be you...my significant other...you're...please Ryou..."

She practically begged him, and instantly, Ryouta wanted to kiss her to make her feel better. He knew he had some feelings for Satsuki, but he was too young to understand them and didn't know what to do when it concerned Satsuki though he couldn't deny the fact that he did want to kiss her.

He reached his hand to her face, and pushed a bang out of her face, pushing it behind her ear, exposing her pretty face to him. Satsuki shivered at the touch on her face, and put a hand to the back of his hand, pushing it against her cheek, holding it there softly.

"Satsuki-chan...you're...erm, Satsuki-chan you're really cute. And I do love you a lot. But if I kissed you now, knowing your state of mental health, I'd feel like I would be taking advantage of you, and I don't want to do that to you, Satsuki-chan. I respect you too much to ever do anything like that to you. Trust me, I know what it's like to be scared, and alone, and feel like everyone is out to get you...as I feel like that a lot of the time...but when you're near me, I feel so much better, and feel so wonderful."

Satsuki looked at him with teary eyes with the beautiful words that came from his lips, before embracing him tightly.

"Ryou...please promise you'll be with me...always. Please give me your word..."

"Hehe, silly~ I'll always be with you Satsuki-chan~" Even though he sung it out casually, he meant every word that he had said, and kissed her on the cheek. "I promise to have my first kiss with you Satsuki-chan because I really do want Satsuki-chan to be happy, and I love Satsuki-chan."

He told her what he honestly felt, and while the love wasn't on Satsuki's level, it was enough for her, it was enough for her to have him promise her that, feeling better about that every second that went on.

"I love you as well, Ryou."

Satsuki announced with a content smile on her face. Though she didn't get a kiss, it didn't bother her that much. She had just gotten his word that he would share his first with her, and that was enough for her, for now.

"By the way Satsuki-chan...I know that maybe this isn't the time to say it and I meant to comment on it before but things were getting out of hand. Anyway, your hair, it looks really nice in a...eeh, is it called twin ponytails?"

"Twintails...I thought I would try it...you really like it?"

Satsuki enquired from the boy, who in return nodded.

"Yes, it really does suit you. But I've always liked your long hair, and when in the twintail style as you say, it makes you look the best ever. It's the best look for you Satsuki-chan!"

Satsuki gushed, and ran fingers through her hair and smiled softly.

" _Well, if he likes my hair like this...I don't mind wearing it like this for him._ "

After concluding that she's found something that he likes, she snuggled up to him sweetly, taking in his scent, liking the smell that he naturally produced...or it could've been body wash. She wasn't sure, but right now she didn't care that much. All she cared about was making sure that she could stay with Ryouta always.

* * *

From behind the wall that leads towards the door, Shisui, Izumi and Itachi stood, having heard and saw everything that had happened, and all of them had a bright smile on their faces, even Itachi was smiling, not showing his usual stoic face, happy for his little sister.

"Damn, can I raise a kid or can I raise a kid? He's such a respectful little tike, isn't it?"

Shisui was ecstatic with Ryouta's choice.

While he wanted those two to get together, he also knew that Satsuki was vulnerable right now, and Ryou did the mature thing, stopping himself from kissing the girl though Shisui could tell that Ryouta also wanted to kiss the girl as well.

"Y...Yes, he's been raised well, Shisui. He respects women, and wont take advantage of them, that's in my eyes a wonderful quality to have." Itachi agreed, and peered towards the children, a small smirk gracing his lips. "I'm also glad that Satsuki chose Ryouta to fall in love with. They...compliment one another well."

"No doubt, those two are a match made in Heaven." Izumi tittered out, then looked towards Shisui and dipped her head. " _That's why I've got to make sure those two can stay together forever. Especially if someone is after Ryouta-kun...I'll make sure that he doesn't suffer pain._ "

She mused to herself, then playfully hit Itachi on the shoulder, earning a scowl from the male Uchiha.

"H-Hey, what was that for?"

Itachi surprisingly stuttered, his eyebrows turning upwards at the sight and feel of Izumi hitting him, slightly perplexed on why he didn't react to her hand in time, not seeing it coming when he should've.

"You've never been that sweet to me Itachi-kun! Would it kill ya to act sweet with me sometimes? I mean, really? They're freaking seven years old, and they are having such a sweet love between them..."

Izumi huffed with slight aspiration, to the surprisingly submissive Itachi who inclined his head in agreement.

"Yes dear, sorry dear. I'll be more sweet in the future. But aren't they six?"

Itachi conjectured, genuinely confused about what was happening.

"No, they're seven years old, Itachi-kun."

Izumi stated with a slight glare in his eyes to the astonishment of the raven male.

"Since when did this occur?"

"Since a few months ago on their birthdays."

Izumi disclosed again with an eye roll.

"Are you sure?"

Itachi was still confused by it, since he thought they were six still, but to find out that they are seven, was something immensely surprising.

"Yes I'm sure dear. How can you not remember that? We threw a joint party for them, remember?"

Itachi hung his head low, ashamed of what he said.

"I...eh, I've been all over the place lately. Sorry, I've been...yeah, I remember now, they are seven years old."

Izumi and Shisui sweatdropped, and threatened themselves to not face palm to not hurt the males feelings even more than they have been.

"Now, are you going to be more sweet to me?"

"Of course, I will do anything you ask?"

Replying in a generic and submissive manner while asking a question, Izumi nodded at that and hugged her man with a bewitching smile on her face, as Shisui raised a bemused eyebrow, a smirk on his lips.

" _He's totally whipped alright. Even the powerful Itachi has weaknesses with Izumi-chan huh._ " Shisui looked towards Ryou and Satsuki, seeing that Satsuki was ordering him to lay on his side, him spooning her almost at her order. " _Damn, are all Uchiha men weak to the women? You'd never catch me being whipped like that...actually, I probably would mehehehe..._ "

As he sweatdropped, Itachi put a hand on his lips, and faced Shisui.

"Shisui, there's something you need to know, about Otou-san, and your own Kaa-san."

Shisui turned towards Itachi, and raised a brow as Izumi also moved to the side of him, staring in a wondering gaze.

"Huh? What's going on with them?"

"Yes, you see...last night, when Tou-san and I were having...I wouldn't say argument, but a heated discussion, he let it slip that he...well, in not so many words, but he did heavily imply that he was in love with your Okaa-sama and wanted to marry her over Kaa-san, my Kaa-san."

Izumi was taken back by the news, and held a hand to her face, frowning at that fact, things clicking into place for her in regards to why Fugaku did actions that weren't to his character, to her knowledge, against Ryouta and other actions as of late.

Shisui blinked at the reveal from his best friend, before shrugging his shoulders.

"I always thought that was the case...at least, I've had my suspicions for awhile now. You've just confirmed it, so thank you."

That information made both Itachi and Izumi look at one another, stupefied at the news.

"You always knew?"

Itachi surmised what Shisui had admitted to the pair as the boy gently moved his head side to side in disagreement.

"No, Itachi. I said that I thought that was the case. I didn't know for definite, but if you look at what's happened regarding Ryou, and Kaa-chan herself, it was kind of obvious of the fact that your Tou-san must've felt something more than mere friendship for Kaa-chan. So, I just came to that conclusion...but the one I feel sorry for is Mikoto-san."

Shisui bit his lip, and thought about Mikoto, and her feelings. The reason he didn't say anything was because he didn't want it to be true, and he didn't want to hurt Mikoto either since he considered her to be a good friend.

"Yeah...I can only imagine what Kaa-san would be feeling about all of this. I'm sure that she must've heard the shouting last night...but I didn't have chance to see what was happening in regards to them before having to leave for a night mission and when I returned back in the dawn, Kaa-san didn't really want to talk with anyone...so I could only guess that..."

"Itachi, you've just found out that your Tou-san doesn't or didn't want your Kaa-san originally, that must put in lots of different questions."

Itachi agreed with Shisui's words, dipping his head ever so slightly.

"At first...I was confused on what to think. But then, I realized that I have a Kaa-san that loves me, and friends like you, and I have Izumi-san as well. She's...really my rock sometimes."

Izumi smiled at that, and hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Don't you worry about that, I'll always be by your side, no matter what happens, kay?"

"Thanks, Izumi-san."

Itachi leaned down and swiftly caught her lips with his own for a burning kiss that lasted seconds, but a lifetime for Izumi. As the display of affection was happening, Shisui could only smile at the pair finally having the readiness to accept their feelings for one another and share their love for one another.

Then, at that time, there was a knock at the door, and since Itachi was the closest, he opened it, only to reveal Mikoto Uchiha, standing there with numerous scrolls and had a sad gaze in her eyes.

"Kaa-san, what's going on?"

Itachi questioned, bringing the attention of the others to that location.

"Yo, Mikoto-san. What's going on? Looking for Satsuki-san by chance?"

Shisui deduced, but his deductions being wrong as Mikoto shook her head.

"No...I already know she's here...it's the same reason that I'm here actually...Shisui-san, can I stay here for awhile? I know it's a lot to ask...but I don't have anywhere else to go."

Mikoto's eyes welled up with tears, but she refused to shed any tears, deeming them not necessary.

At that question, everyone present looked at the other, and dropped their heads, with Shisui looking at the woman with a small smile.

"Please come inside and we'll talk, okay?"

Hearing it from Shisui made her feel more relaxed as said male invited the woman inside...

* * *

 **Later...**

"...So, that's the situation. I wouldn't ask, but I don't have anywhere else to go. I realize it's a lot to ask, especially after everything my estranged husband has put you and your family through..."

Mikoto finished recounting her tale, leaving in everything since she didn't have anything to hide.

Sitting on the opposing couch to her was Shisui, Itachi and Izumi on her boyfriends lap.

Ryouta and Satsuki weren't around, since the adults didn't want the kids to know everything about what was happening, and made sure that they stayed in their room, having had a Shadow Clone, courtesy of Itachi, made to make sure that they stayed in the room they'd be sharing so they didn't hear anything that they shouldn't be hearing.

As they heard the story, with Itachi knowing most of it already, they could only hang their heads down in disgust at what Fugaku had done, and how he had made her feel as well.

Though it was hardest for Itachi to hear, since this was his mother, and he had just heard something that was so devastating that it could've changed him, but he knew if he did anything right now, he could be in trouble, and he didn't want to be in trouble, knowing that he has things to do but couldn't deny the severity of the situation, and how he hated it with a blinding passion.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through it all, Mikoto-san. I didn't realize how lonely you felt. Of course you're welcomed to stay here for as long as you need, the same with Satsuki-san and Itachi if he wants. Don't worry about anything, I don't hold hard feelings for any of you, in fact you're some of my closest friends and family as well. I'm sure Ryou would say the same if he was here, our home is your home as well. Stay as long as you like, even forever would be fine as well."

Shisui was baffled on what to say, but managed to say those comforting words to Mikoto and offered her a place to live.

Mikoto herself dipped her head slightly, relieved that Shisui held no animosity for the woman, and her children, knowing that he very well could do after everything that has happened to him, and his family.

"It's been going on for...along time now, do not concern yourself Shisui-san. But thank you, for allowing us to stay here. I know it might be slightly burdening for you, but we'll do what we can to make the transition easier."

Shisui waved his hand in front of his face at her words.

"No no, you don't have to do anything Mikoto-san. Having another adult around the house would be good. Not that Ryou isn't fun, but sometimes having adult conversation is also good." Shisui joked, then looked at the clock. "Wow, it's really late. Best get to bed."

Mikoto and the others looked at the clock, seeing that it was nearly 11 at night, gasping at such a loss of time.

"Yeah, Itachi-kun~ Lets get to bed already~"

Izumi sang out, liking the idea of a bed more and more. Though she hadn't been officially invited, she knew that she'd be welcome, as Shisui has always said that she can stay whenever she wants, since she was like a second caregiver to Ryou, and in his eyes, that made her a good person.

"R...Right, but..."

As Itachi was about to ask Shisui something, said man put his hand out to stop him.

"Don't worry, you can stay here for the night. Though, if you start getting ecchi with one another, I will make you both explain how the birds and the bees work to Ryou and Satsuki and give a little demonstration to the both while I egg them on to ask you all of the awkward questions that you don't want to hear~"

Shisui's sweet singing voice made both of the couple pale, Mikoto putting a finger to her lips to hold back a little laugh. Izumi jumped off Itachi's lap, and sat quietly on the couches, giving a single nod towards the Uchiha male.

"O-Of course, we wouldn't do anything so naughty that it could get us into trouble~ N-Nope, we're going to be good girls and boys, and just sleep together! I-I mean sleep next to one another as we touch...e-eh, touching as in...innocent touching...it isn't like I'm going to grope his penis or anything...ooh crap! P-Penis! I-I wouldn't grope anyone's penis, even Itachi's big one! Penis!? I-I can't stop saying penis! Penis! Big penis! Itachi-kun's big penis! D-Damn it! Shit! We don't have sex or anything with his penis! We cuddle while naked and sometimes I feel his penis pressing against me! You've got it out of me! Stop with all of this torture already! I can't take it! Waaah...penis...wah...Itachi-kun stop me...please...help me..."

Izumi finished by practically yelling out loud, her face hot and sweaty, her bottom lip trembling, her eyes fluttering, and her breathing hot and heavy, as if something...orgasmic and horrifying had happened to her.

"For God sake..."

"Hahahahaha! Penis...hahahaha! You're great Izumi-chan! You really are amazing aren't you!?"

Itachi face palmed and put his hands on her shoulders to calm her as Shisui burst out laughing at Izumi's use of the word penis and her inability to stop.

As for Mikoto, she could only turn her head to the side, and wear a face smile, a smile that threatened to disappear at any second.

"So, you and Itachi have entered into that kind of relationship, Izumi-san?"

Even if the tone sounded kind, Mikoto was anything but. Itachi was her only son, and of course she was protective over him, and while she knew Izumi was a nice girl, she couldn't help but get slightly defensive over her first born.

Izumi scratched the back of her head sheepishly, as she stared at the elder woman with a nervous gaze in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah...eeh. W-We don't do anything weird, or anything...we just e-embrace one another while naked with his penis...b-but that's as far as it has gone, I swear that it has Mikoto-san! I wouldn't lie to you, would I? I haven't had sex with him or anything! I'm too young for that penis!"

Izumi told Mikoto while letting the word 'penis' slip twice, something she smacked herself in the face for and sobbed softly with Shisui chuckling at the display as Itachi was conflicted on what to do.

Mikoto continued wearing her fake smile, something Izumi felt terrified by, as a black miasma surrounded Mikoto, scaring Izumi even more, and to a certain extent Itachi and Shisui.

" _Okaa-san seems to be pissed alright...best get Izumi-san out of here quickly before she dies or faints...and I'm not sure which is better right now...hopefully Izumi-san will recover from this._ "

Itachi tried to move, but a daring look from his mother stopped him in his tracks, Shisui laughing as a response.

"Geez, Itachi. You've been taken down by your sweet Okaa-sama. And this is the guy that's like a high ranking Anbu member."

Itachi glared at his friend, but stopped when the cold piercing eyes of his mother fell onto him again, frightening the boy more than he thought would be possible, though still held himself with some power...which was waning very fast, if he was honest with himself.

"Now Izumi-san. I presume you've been taking precautions. Itachi is only young, I wouldn't like him to be a father at his age."

"A-Ah, well we aren't on that level..." Izumi stated nervously, then raised an eyebrow. "Hold on, why does it have to be me that takes the precautions? Itachi-kun is the man...after all." She raised a good question, but that was soon stopped when Mikoto continued to fake smile at her, scaring her more than life itself. "Hehe...never mind Mikoto-sama~ I'll take the precautions when we become sexually active Mikoto-sama~"

"" _Did she just say Mikoto-sama twice?_ ""

Both Itachi and Shisui thought at the same time, their eyebrows raising in unison.

Mikoto though gave a nod in agreement.

"Good girl. You may leave now."

Relief washed over the young girls body as her body bucked up.

"Ooh thank God. Itachi-kun please help me..."

"Y-Yes, lets go."

Itachi grabbed his girlfriends hand, bowed to his mother, and walked away with flustered Izumi, leaving Mikoto and Shisui alone together.

* * *

It was...nerve racking for the both of them to be in the same room, knowing what they knew.

It was a tense atmosphere between the two of them. It was so tense that not even a knife would be able to cut the tension. A sword would even have difficulty with cutting the air, it was that thick and tense.

Occasionally, Mikoto would open her mouth to talk, but she stopped herself, unable to express anything at this point in time.

It was the same for Shisui. He knew that it was his mother that Fugaku loved, and most likely continued to love to this day, and if it wasn't for that, Mikoto could've been happy with her husband.

But now that was the reality, and neither wished to speak about it, but they knew deep down that they would have to clear the air about it, so they could live together peacefully.

Eventually though, Shisui opened his mouth, and got the attention of Mikoto.

"Mikoto-san, I just want to apologize on behalf of my Kaa-chan."

Mikoto carefully studied the young male, and gently shook her head.

"If it wasn't Itsuki-chan, it would've been someone else. It isn't yours, or Itsuki-chan's, fault Shisui-san." That brought solace to Shisui as Mikoto continued. "It just happened, and it isn't anyone's fault, other than my own fault."

"No, Mikoto-san. You can't blame yourself for anything like this. It's Fugaku-san who is at fault right now, after what he's put you through for these years."

Shisui offered as a comfort, and looked over her shoulder, smiling at the sight that he saw.

Mikoto put a hand to her mouth, and her eyes became teary.

"How could I not see it, Shisui-san? For years, I've been kidding myself...I thought that maybe once our family was started, he'd look at me the same that he looked at Itsuki-chan. But the best that I got was...like. I never got the same love that Itsuki-chan got from him...but it isn't her fault. She didn't ask for him to love her and she couldn't help someone falling in love with her and it isn't like she lead him on or anything, it just happened. It's just...it's never me."

She finished with a tear lingering in her left eye, threatening to escape said eye, but Mikoto held herself, and never allowed tears to come from her eyes, making sure that she didn't show her sadness.

Shisui developed sympathetic eyes for the woman, seeing how she had it hard to control her sadness.

"Hey, don't say that. I'm sure there's someone out there who'll really appreciate you and love you Mikoto-san."

Shisui comforted the best that he could, given the situation.

Mikoto though didn't listen to it, wanting to vent her sadness.

"I'm past that now Shisui-san. I've gotten two kids, who's going to look at me like that now..."

"I'm sure that someone will."

Shisui assured her, knowing full well that she was a beautiful woman, and could get anyone that she wanted.

"Who's that then?"

Mikoto asked with a dip of her head, feeling crappier by the second at the thought that she might never find love, secretly jealous at the fact that not only her son, but her young daughter has also found love where she has yet to find even a glimmer of that thing called love.

"Me! I'll look at Mikoto-san!"

A sudden voice came from behind Mikoto, scaring her slightly and she quickly turned around to see Ryouta standing there in his underwear, and one of Shisui's long shirts, covering up to his mid thigh.

Shisui smiled, knowing he had been listening the whole time after Itachi left and concluded that Satsuki must be asleep since she would've been with him, and since she isn't, that's how he drew the conclusion.

Mikoto's face turned upwards, seeing the child with such a determined smile on his face.

"Oh? You're going to look at me now then Ryouta-kun?"

She joked slightly as the boy walked over and stood in front of Mikoto, a nervous gaze in his eyes.

"Y-Yes, I will look at Mikoto-san now. I overheard how Fugaku-san used to love Kaa-chan, and how you're having a bad time with him. I'm so sorry that Mikoto-sans not looked at kindly and lovingly by Fugaku-san, who's supposed to be your husband and I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but when I heard Mikoto-san crying, I had to see what was wrong. If I was your husband, then I would look after Mikoto-san and love her always and never make her cry."

He declared with a very honest gaze in his eyes.

Upon listening to his bold words, Mikoto's face broke out into a smile, and she gently put the boy on her knee, and stroked the back of his head.

"I know you would, because you're a very kind boy. But don't worry about me sweetheart, I will be okay. Yeah...I will be alright..."

Even though Mikoto said that, she shed some tears at her failed marriage.

Seeing that, Ryou hugged Mikoto around her neck, and smiled at her sweetly, brushing her eyes with a free hand of his.

"Please don't cry Mikoto-san, too many people cry in this house. Is there anything that I can do for you Mikoto-san? I'll do anything so you don't have to cry anymore...I don't want Mikoto-san to cry. She's too beautiful to cry so please smile Mikoto-san!"

Mikoto's face turned slightly red at that, not being called beautiful in that context for along time. Sure she had heard it in passing, but for a man (in this case boy) said it to her, it cheered her up more than she thought that it would.

"Ooh sweetheart...you're too kind to me. Okay, if it's for you, I'll stop crying."

Mikoto buried her head in the crook of his neck, Ryou patting the back of her head comfortingly.

"That's good Mikoto-san. I'm happy when Mikoto-san is smiling, and if Mikoto-san really wants, I will make Mikoto-san happy all of the time. I will even marry Mikoto-san if she wants me to make her happy. I'd happily make Mikoto-san my wife!"

Mikoto blinked a couple of times as a small smile spread across her face despite the tears flowing from her eyes as she lifted her head, and faced Ryou directly, taking his face softly in her hands.

"Hmmm, but what about Satsuki? She'd surely be jealous if you married her Okaa-san."

Mikoto gave a little joke, not taking it all that seriously, but Ryou put a hand to his mouth, and took it more seriously than she did.

"Hmmm...that's a good point...but Satsuki-chan might not mind if it's her Okaa-sama. So, if it comes to it, I will marry both Mikoto-san and Satsuki-chan and we can live together as a happy family with Shi-nii and Itachi-nii and Izumi-nee! We'd be together always because you all are my special people and I love you all!"

Shisui approved instantly at what Ryou had said, a perverted smirk on his face.

" _Hmm, so a duo of Okaa-san and daughter, huh...nice thinking Ryou, you've got the perfect mind for this. Kekekekeke~ Those two together when older are going to be quite the catch, aren't they~? Yeah~ Satsuki-san, if she's anything like Mikoto-san when she's older, is going to be a catch, and I just can't see Mikoto-sans beauty fading away either~_ "

Shisui's perverted thoughts stopped when Mikoto blankly stared at him, giving him a no nonsense look, something Shisui caught and wore a sheepish smile, trying to appeal to Mikoto's nurturing side, which only worked because Ryouta was snuggling up to Mikoto.

"Ooh you've got such an overreacting imagination Ryouta-kun. It's a nice thought though, sweetie. You've made my day by saying that."

Mikoto said with the truth, having really been cheered up by Ryouta's kindness and sweet natured suggestion.

However, Ryou put his hands together, and looked towards the elder females face with a resolute face.

"B-But I'm serious Mikoto-san! I'll marry you and take care of you and love you like Fugaku-san hasn't! I'll even discipline Itachi-nii when he's bad! I couldn't do it to Satsuki-chan since if I marry you, she'll want me to marry her as well, so we'd have to get married with Satsuki-chan as well. I hope that's okay Mikoto-san? D-Don't worry though, I will make sure you're both well looked after by me! I'd be the best husband that I could be for you and provide for you and make sure that you're always smiling every single day!"

Mikoto's face broke out into a smile as she leaned closer to him, stroking his face.

"I see, then lets make a deal. If you become a strong Ninja that becomes a Jonin, I'll definitely marry you Ryouta-kun."

Though she wasn't all that serious, she wanted to at least bring a smile to the child's face, trying to make amends for what she's done in the past.

"Y-You mean it Mikoto-san?"

Mikoto gently pressed her lips to Ryouta's cheek, the boys face turning scarlet at the touch.

"It's a deal, Ryouta-kun. Sealed with a kiss. When you become a Jonin, I'll marry you Ryouta-kun. By then, I can see you becoming an outstanding Ninja, and an outstanding man as well."

Speaking with a graceful smile on her lips, Mikoto directed all of her kindness at the boy, her beauty enough to make Ryouta's cheeks become a small pink colour.

"Hehe! I'll hold you to it Mikoto-san!" Ryou jumped up and kissed Mikoto on the cheek, the older female blushing at the touch, and slightly confused as to what she's just gotten involved with. "Sealed with a kiss Mikoto-san! I can't wait for our wedding Mikoto-san! It's going to be the best ever! Maybe after the end of the wedding, we could play some fun games together with Satsuki-chan!"

Shisui snorted with a pervy grin, Mikoto shooting him a look that screams "DON'T!" but at the same time, she was bewildered with the innocence of the statement, taking it to mean it a different way like Shisui did.

"A-Ah...yeah, sure..."

She didn't know what else to say, not wanting to hurt Ryouta in anyway as Ryou looked towards Shisui who secretly nodded at the boy. Seeing that, Ryou faced back to Mikoto.

"By the way Mikoto-san, where do babies come from?"

Ryouta asked innocently out of the blue, Shisui bursting out laughing.

"Pft!" Mikoto did a spit take at that, and picked up Ryouta and placed him on the couch. "I-It's time to get to bed now sweetheart! Y-Yeah, lets get you to bed future husband! Ehehehehehe! Good night and see you tomorrow sometime! Ehehehehe! B-Bye bye!"

Mikoto stood, and walked rapidly out of the room, but before she could go, Shisui put out his hand and stopped the leaving woman.

"By the way Mikoto-san, it's time to show you my and Ryou's ultimate technique. We've been practicing this technique in secret, and now it's time to make it known to the world! Ryou, lets do it!"

"Yes yes! Time for the best technique that defeats any woman!"

Ryouta jumped over to Shisui who both went through some hand signs, and grinned towards the woman who looked on with a curious gaze within her onyx orbs.

"Time for Sexy Brother Neko Technique!"

Shisui announced, Ryouta grinning wildly.

"Transform!"

With the announcement of Ryouta, both boys have been covered in smoke, concealing their appearances, Mikoto raising both of her eyebrows at the sight, wondering what this new technique is.

When the smoke cleared, standing where Shisui and Ryouta where...were Shisui and Ryouta. But this time, both had been stripped bare, besides a single piece of cloth that covered their downstairs area that's got leopard print on them, the rest of their bodies on display. Cat ears replaced their normal ears, and tails had come from just above their butts, wriggling around as if excited.

Shisui kneeled down on the ground, and pressed his cheek against Ryouta's cheek, Ryouta's hand on Shisui's chest and Shisui's arm wrapped around Ryouta's body, pulling him close in a 'seductive' pose, looking towards Mikoto, Ryouta having an innocent look on his face, while Shisui had a lewd look on his face.

As soon as Mikoto saw it, her nose bled slightly as she put a hand over her mouth to attempt to not squeal, her eyes looking between the brothers, and how close they were, many perverted thoughts going around in her mind, so much did she enjoy it that it was enough to start breathing heavily.

"Nee-chan...wanna play nyaa?"

"Yeah, lets have some fun Nee-sama nyaa~"

As soon as Ryou and Shisui said that and meowed cutely together as Shisui rubbed against Ryouta's cheek softly who returned said cheek rub, alluringly towards the female Uchiha, Mikoto's eyes rolled into the back of her head, she releasing a small "Kyaaa!" and then fainted onto the ground, unconscious with a large grin on her face, blood trickling out of her nose with a perverted look on her face being shown to the brothers, her legs crossed for reasons, she wouldn't ever want to share.

Seeing the trick worked, Shisui hugged his brother tightly as his grin turned maniacal.

"Haha! That's it Ryou! We've done the perfect technique! You've mastered the Transformation Technique and I'm so proud! With this, no one can stand in our way...at least the women!"

"Y-Yes!" Ryou high fived his brother, as Shisui winked at him then the boy looked down at his state of dress, shifting nervously. "S-Say Nii-chan, isn't the cloth a little small though...?"

Shisui looked down, and chuckled slightly.

"Aah, that's because it's more alluring for the females, and when it's brothers together that kinda looks like incest but just suggestive enough to wonder what we're going to do, they'd go mental over it, like Mikoto-san did. Trust me Ryou, we're the ultimate combo when it's against women hahaha! No woman can stand against two brothers in a seductive manner! I'm handsome, and you're adorable, put that together, and nothing can stand in our way! Hahahahaha!"

"Y-Yes! Together we're invincible Shi-nii! Hehehehe~"

Shisui laughed loudly, with Ryouta giggling as well, happy that he's accomplished something, not seeing the perverted manner behind the technique itself, choosing to see that he had just 'defeated' an 'opponent' with their shared technique.

However, their shared success was stopped when Izumi and Satsuki came rushing around the corner, appearing at the entrance to the room dressed in their nightwear, giggling perversely as they both said "Neko time!" while making grabbing motions towards the boys, having somehow found out about the brothers states of dress, and then proceeded to pounce on the boys, pinning them to the ground and rubbing their cheeks against the boys faces who smiled brightly and nervously for Shisui and Ryouta respectably.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Neko brothers! This is the best treat for Izumi! I love love love love yooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Izumi proudly exclaimed, nuzzling both the boys faces, unable to stop with her face resembling a tomato.

"N-Neko Ryou...Neko Ryou...Neko Ryou..."

Satsuki repeated again and again, her eyes transfixed on the boys appearance, a hot feeling building in her chest while slowly grinding her body against his innocently, hugging him around the waist not intending to let go ever.

" _Hehehehehe~ Having someone like Izumi-chan rubbing against you is the best~!_ "

Shisui thought perversely, grinning down at Izumi, seeing her state of dress and how close she is to him.

" _Satsuki-chan...and Izumi-nee's bodies are soft..._ "

Ryou smiled happily, and allowed the girls to embrace him, the very idea of the girls hugging onto him.

Itachi appeared at the door, seeing the state of his girlfriend, and looked down at his body, and then looked at Shisui's body and Ryouta's body, seeing the obvious differences between the two, and sighed that his girlfriend latched onto Shisui and Ryouta so tightly.

He then looked down and saw his mother on the ground, and rolled his eyes and left, slightly jealous of the fact that Izumi had latched onto another man, but didn't want to ruin her fun, knowing that she'll return home to him.

All the while that was happening, the four on the floor (not counting Mikoto who was unconscious and twitching slightly) were relishing in their respective happiness', wishing for it to never end.

* * *

 **Next day...**

"Good morning Kiba, you look well rested. Are you ready for a day at the Academy by chance?"

Sakura said this as she walked into the classroom with Ino who's hair was now longer than it was before. In fact, both girls hair was longer than it was before, it reaching to the middle of their backs, with Ino's in a high ponytail, while Sakura's flowed naturally down her back. Actually, they had new outfits on that would consider anyone that saw them to be cute.

While Sakura had gone for a new shirt and skirt combo that matched her hair with red sandals, Ino had gone for a casual dress that was pure white, with matching sandals. All in all, they both looked the picture of fashionable.

A smirk was on the pinkette's face as Ino herself was snickering slightly, looking around to see if Ryouta was in yet, but found his seat was vacant along with Satsuki's, deducing that they aren't here yet, something she frowned at but didn't allow that to deter her in the slightest.

But what did make her pout slightly was the fact that Naruto was sat in his seat as usual. While she didn't really have a problem with the blonde, sometimes he did irk her, especially when it concerned spending time with Ryou, as he would show up and ruin it for her...at least in her eyes that seemed to be the case.

Naruto himself saw Sakura, and gained a slight red face...but then thoughts of Hinata came into his mind, and he decided to look around for her instead, but couldn't find her either and sighed sadly, looking behind him and saw that Ryouta wasn't even in yet, having missed the raven haired boy since they hadn't seen one another for a couple of days, him being busy with various things.

Back with Kiba, the boy sat with a small white dog on the top of his head, growled at the pink haired female.

"Don't speak all high and mighty with me girl. You think you're better than I am but you aren't at all!"

Kiba practically spewed out, still sore about his previous loss to the girl.

"Oh? Was I speaking in a derogatory manner?"

Sakura probed from Kiba who's face fell into a state of utter confusion.

"A derogawhat? Whatcha callin me now Haruno?"

Kiba, not understanding the word, was left baffled by it, something Sakura found to be a little funny.

"Never mind Kiba. It doesn't matter. Anyway, I heard that by the end of the week, we'll be having another practice match with the other members of our class. I wonder if we'll be fighting again?"

Sakura relished in her win against Kiba. Ever since she did, she couldn't help but mention it. Rather than it being in a nasty manner, it was more about the fact that she hadn't ever won anything when it pertained to being a Ninja before, so she allowed herself to be slightly cocky, but knew that if she was too cocky, Ryouta wouldn't like it, so held back a certain amount of cockiness.

Kiba, hadn't forgotten what happened that cold day, and to this day, was more and more bitter about the fact that he lost to a girl, Sakura no less who he always thought to be a fangirl, is now some kick ass Ninja that whipped him badly, something he'd never forget anytime soon.

"Don't think you'll just beat me again Haruno. You've gotten lucky until now, but when I blow you out of the water, don't go crying to the Goddess of fangirls everywhere."

Kiba spat at Sakura who stuck out her tongue.

"If I recall, the last match we had ended with me...wiping the floor with you. If I was you Kiba, I wouldn't get too cocky. Ryou-kun taught me that cockiness leads to slip ups, and that's what's going to happen with you if you continue being cocky. And there's no such thing as a Goddess of fangirls. And I am not a fangirl at all. For your information, I'm above such things, and want to go for...eeh, I mean I want to go my own way when it pertains to a certain person."

Sakura added after she had imparted some wisdom to the boy who frowned slightly at the 'big headed' personality that Sakura was showing right now, when in truth she was only repeating what Ryouta had said to her when they began training together.

"Just because you beat me that once-"

"Everytime we've fought actually since that day."

Sakura corrected him, his scowl becoming more apparent for the pinkette who in returned smile happily.

"Just because you've one each and everytime we've fought, doesn't mean you're going to always be stronger than I am. Over this break, I've been training and training my butt off to become stronger than you, Sakura Haruno. And now that I have Akamaru, I wont lose to you Sakura!"

The dog named Akamaru gave a little yip as a response, as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"If that's what helps you, Kiba. But I've been training as well. Just because we aren't in school, doesn't mean we can't stop becoming stronger, isn't that right?"

"Hey! Don't rag on Akamaru! He's my partner now!"

Sakura looked at the puppy, and smiled.

"Aww, puppy is adorable~"

"He is freaking adorable, unlike his Master who is butt ugly."

Ino sneered jokingly, Kiba growling like a dog at the girl.

"Shut up ya ugly pig!"

"Don't call me a ugly pig dog breath!"

Ino surprisingly barked back at the dog user, who jumped up and got right in Ino's face as Sakura held back a small laugh, Inner Sakura howling behind the real Sakura.

"Sorry, I don't speak pig! So go squeal somewhere else pig!"

Sakura snickered at that, but stopped when seeing Ino's glare.

"Oh go and howl somewhere else dog boy! You've lost to Sakura, and I'm around the same skill as her, so by extension, you've also lost to me as well! If ya wanna go and test that then I'm ready at anytime!"

Kiba banged on the table, and bared his teeth.

"Fine, then lets go little pig!"

Ino tightened her hand and was tempted to swing for her classmate, but restrained herself and frowned at the dog lover.

"Hmph, I'm not going to be dragged into this, because I'm the bigger person."

"You surely are the bigger person."

Kiba snickered and looked Ino up and down, making it clear that he was referring to her weight.

"THATS IT! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Ino punched Kiba on the top of the head, not liking what Kiba was saying, and forced the boy onto the ground, satisfied at the fact that she sent him to the ground, making sure that the dog was okay.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww you pig!" Kiba whined, and stood up, getting in Ino's personal space. "Whatcha do that for!?"

"Because you insinuated that I was overweight!"

"Aren't you overweight!?"

Kiba barked, Ino breathing out heavily and was tempted to smack Kiba again, but for reasons she knew she couldn't, she stopped herself and resumed glaring at him with a harshness that she hasn't shown anyone before, not even Naruto.

"I'd rather be overweight, than whatever the hell you are. Now why don't you go and crawl back into the hole you came out of, and live there. Don't worry about your puppy, I will take him in and make sure that he's well looked after."

Ino assured to the fuming Kiba.

"Tch, don't speak to me like that girl. Wait until the end of the week, I pray you're the one that I fight, I will make you squeal like the pig you are!"

"Try it! I'm gonna make you yelp like the dog you are!"

As they glared at one another, Sakura looked between the two, and then looked towards Ryouta's empty seat sighing that he isn't here right now.

While that was happening, Naruto was looking out of the window with a sigh.

"Man, I hope Ryou comes soon..." He mumbled, and looked around the room again. "Damn, where's Hinata? She's usually the first to come into the classroom as well. I wonder if she's made me a bento today?"

His eyes cast outside again in boredom.

His cerulean eyes lazily looked around for anything that could entertain them, then he saw what he had been looking for and his face broke out into a grin.

"Aah, so those three have come in together...but why's Hinata with Ryou?"

Naruto felt slight jealousy, but didn't know why.

* * *

There, walking together was Ryouta, and Satsuki with Hinata, all together with Satsuki in the middle, clinging to Ryouta's arm as Hinata walked by them with a smile on her face, wearing different outfits than they had been before the break.

Ryouta was now sporting a dark high collared gray shirt that had the Uchiha fan on the back, with a small one near the right side of his chest. His pants also matched the shirt, but these pants also had a chain attached to them that hung to knee level. His hair had now grown slightly longer, but instead of it being messy like it was before, he now sported a spiky shoulder length hair that had a slight blue tint to it. His bangs had now grown to chin length, framing his face quite well.

Satsuki was now wearing something that she usually didn't bother with. That being, a dress. It was a black dress with a reddish tint to it that came to her knee, exposing the bottom of her legs, with a stylish belt around her waist that had the Uchiha fan at the middle of her belt that happened to be the navel area and the insignia being at the centre of her back on her dress. Her hair, thanks to what Ryouta had said the previous day, was now in twintails, bangs framing her face and some covering her forehead as well.

Now Hinata was wearing what she usually wore, minus the large jacket. Underneath her large jacket, Hinata wore a sleeveless shirt, which had the Hyuga pattern on the front that was white in colour. She was also wearing normal pants that were dark blue in colour.

All three walked together outside, and talked peacefully with one another.

"Another year at the Academy, eh Satsuki-chan, Hinata-san?"

Ryou casually made conversation with his two companions as he felt Satsuki's hand squeeze his own, returning the favour to show signs of growing affection.

"Yeah, another year alright."

"Y-Yes, we're going to be together again for this year."

They both said in response to Ryou who smiled at the girls.

"By the way, Satsuki-san. Your hair, it looks really nice."

Hinata complimented the ravenette who looked at Ryouta and smirked slightly.

"Yeah, I've decided to wear my hair like this now."

Hinata noticing the subtle look she gave Ryouta, and drew her own natural conclusions, smiling happily for the young girl.

"I-I'm glad Satsuki-san." Ryou didn't know why Hinata was glad that Satsuki had decided to wear her hair like she did, but didn't decide to question it, not seeing it his place as Hinata continued to talk. "By the way...erm, Ryouta-san...you s-spent time with Naruto-kun during the break...yes?"

Hinata poked her fingers together shyly as she questioned the raven haired boy, who smiled.

"That's right. He talked a lot about you Hinata-san. He was saying all sorts of things that he wanted to see you and how you were cool during your fight with Satsuki-chan, and then he talked about how you were going to be cool and powerful when you get older. If I didn't know any better, then I would say that he really did like you."

As Ryou admitted that casually, he looked upwards and saw Naruto at the window, and gave a wave, which Naruto returned, but his eyes kept looking between Hinata and Ryou with a suspicious gaze on his eyes.

Ryou didn't see his eyes though, being too far away to notice, and looked back to Hinata.

"Say Hinata-san, how's Hanabi-san? I haven't seen her in awhile, though I've had the strangest feeling that she's been around me for awhile. You know, like following me or something...but that's just a little weird sounding, isn't it?"

Satsuki furrowed her eyebrows at that, and dashed a gaze at Hinata suspiciously, Hinata throwing her hands up in defence.

"I-I don't know anything about that, Ryouta-san. B-But, it is a strange thing...Hanabi was acting strange this morning..."

"Strange, as in how?"

Satsuki queried from the young Hyuga who put a finger to her lips.

"I...I don't really know. When I said that I start the Academy again today, she looked like she had...eeh, remembered something, and rushed away from me quickly. She said that she needed to...eem, get something ready, but I don't know what that is."

Ryouta lightly traced the curves of his face with his finger, trying to understand what was happening with Hanabi, but ultimately decided to let it go, seeing as Hanabi will show up eventually, he was sure of it.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Satsuki assured, Hinata nodding, and then looked towards the pair of Uchiha.

"Erm...b-by the way, you're both kind...you both walk with me everyday..."

"That's because you wont walk with Naruto-kun without fainting~"

Ryou teased, Satsuki smirking at the young Hyuga who wore a nervous disposition.

"T-That's not true..."

She defended weakly, but Satsuki felt the urge to tease and moved in slightly.

"Ya sure about that Hinata? I think Ryou is right, you know~ But, if you think that you can without fainting, then I will just have to set it up so that you'll walk together tomorrow alone~"

"N-No don't!" Hinata yelped out and hide her face from the others. "I-I can't do that yet...I'm nervous, I can't do it..."

Hinata spoke weakly, and timidly.

Though she had made progress, and was able to stay conscious in the blondes presences, there's also the fact that she needed others around to support her so she doesn't faint straight away. She drew strength from others presence, and if she was to go it alone, she wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Alright alright, I wont say anything. But you'll have to come out of that shell eventually Hinata~"

The girls nervous face inclined with agreement but didn't voice it, not being able to take it anymore. Seeing the girls nervous struggle, Ryou softly upturned his lips and pointed towards the Academy.

"Anyway, lets get to class."

The two girls nodded, and walked towards the doors of the Academy. As they walked in, Satsuki leaned closer to Ryouta's ear, and smiled softly.

"Ryou, later, use that transformation for me, a personal private show with even less cloth, okay?"

Ryouta's face darkened with red as he remembered the previous night, gushing that Satsuki would want him to do anything like that.

"Satsuki-chan that's...eeh...ecchi...ecchi...Satsuki-chan..."

Satsuki lightly pecked his cheek, and hugged onto his arm tightly, as she developed a cute looking face.

"Please, Ryou? I'll be ever so grateful if you show me the form..."

Satsuki pouted and leaned closer and closer, upturning her chin so it was in contact with his own chin, her lips literally a single inch apart.

It was that close that Ryouta could literally feel her breath hitting his lips, the aroma that she naturally produces intoxicating him, his body trying to jerk away as a natural reaction, Satsuki having other ideas by holding him close to her body as her hand naturally traced his flat stomach and worked its way to his back. Satsuki's hand slid down all the to his lower back, a miniscule distance away from his butt.

"S-Satsuki-chan...aah...erm...y-you're...eeh...s-sure, I can...do it for you...privately..."

Upon hearing what she wanted, she backed away from him, and dragged the flustered boy inside, Hinata trailing after them with a bright red face having witnessed everything that had happened.

As they walked towards the class, they continued talking happily, and softly with one another, not really saying many things, but things that showed their kindness and friendship to one another.

Making it to the class, they walked in and almost immediately, all of the fangirls reacted to the Uchiha, and all saw his state of dress, blushing brightly with stars filling their eyes.

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

All the girls (minus a select few) howled in unison and surrounded the black haired boy holding Satsuki's hand who had a frustrated look on her face as Hinata split off from the group.

"Ryou-samaaaaaa~ You're so sexy in that outfit~"

One girl bellowed, another girl agreeing with a nod of her head.

"Yes yes! Ryou-sama is handsome today!"

"Whatcha mean today? He's always freaking handsome!"

A girl in pigtails giggled out, and showcased her 'sex appeal' towards Ryou who wore an indifferent face towards them, as usual since he finds their attempts to be kind of funny rather than anything else.

"I think he's so freaking sexy..."

"Yeah yeah, definitely gonna make him my husband~"

"He's gonna be my husband!"

"He's so sexy I wanna have him always!"

More and more girls came out with some outrageous things as always, Ryou backing off feeling slightly terrified of their advances. Satsuki scowled, and she thought that would do the trick of scaring them off, but it didn't do anything of the sort, and only made herself frown even more.

"Alright, break it up!"

"G-Get away from the Uchiha!"

Ino and Sakura came in and broke the crowd away, saving Satsuki a job. Only for the girls themselves to look at Ryouta and gush at his new outfit.

"Ooh wow, Ryou-kun. You've gotten even more handsome over the break."

Ino blushed and hugged onto him, the two girls around scowling at the sight and as for the fangirls, they were going mental over the fact that Ryouta had been hugged by anyone that wasn't them, some girls even contemplating Ino's death, it was that serious.

"Yeah, you've really changed Ryou-kun. You've become...more manly over the break. Have your muscles grown?"

Sakura complimented and wondered at the same time, feeling his biceps, the young boy blushing in embarrassment.

"Hehe, thank you girls. Eheh, I guess that I've grown stronger and yeah, they aren't bad for my age I suppose. Erm, your hair, it's grown longer, hasn't it? It really looks nice, Ino-san, Sakura-san. I like your ponytail Ino-san, and Sakura-san, your hair looks also good, with it flowing down like that. And your outfits, they look new, and nice on you as well. Though, anything you wear makes you look extra nice."

The girls blushed brightly, even more so than before, and both latched onto him, not having much opportunity to do so during the break since he was pretty absent, but now they've got to have Ryouta looking like they do.

"Neh neh, Ryou-kun, while on the break, we kept up our training!"

Ino energetically stated as she rubbed her head against his chest.

Sakura, not liking that, nuzzled against the crook of his neck, taking in his manly scent.

"Yeah, we've been training lots and lots. Maybe we could show you later, Ryou-kun?"

Sakura offered with a small, attentive whine.

Ryou chuckled nervously, and patted the girls heads.

"I-It would be good if we did meet up again later."

He kindly suggested, the girls cuddling him even tighter.

Satsuki growled, and pulled Ryouta closer to him, practically screaming "DON'T TOUCH!" with her eyes but only kept a small scowl on her face, remembering why she was dreading coming back to the Academy.

"Come on Ryou, it's time to sit down together."

Satsuki said in slight annoyance at the two girls standing there, and hugging Ryouta himself. The boy turned towards Satsuki, and smiled softly.

"Y-Yes, we should sit down." He looked at the girls hugging onto him and smiled weakly. "I...eeh, later...could you erm...if you really wanna hug me later...I wouldn't mind much..."

The girls eyes sparkled at that, giving their consent with a big "YES!" coming from both of them as they happily broke the hug and skipped back to their seats, which had now been conspicuously moved to the seats right next to the seats that Satsuki and Ryouta sit on.

"Come on, Ryou." Satsuki huffed, then leaned closer. "Don't forget our deal, Ryou."

Ryouta bit his lip, nodding once, as those two worked their way towards their seats.

With Hinata, she walked towards her seat, and glanced upwards towards Naruto, who caught her gaze and waved. Hinata put her hand up, and timidly waved back with a small smile on her face.

"Yo Hinata! Yo-You can sit up here...if ya want?"

Naruto offered the stunned Hinata who rapidly danced her eyes around the room for Satsuki to see what she should do. When she saw that Satsuki was engaged with Ryouta, therefore not seeing Hinata's desperate plight.

Hinata darted her eyes back to Naruto and weighed up her options.

" _If I sit next to Naruto-kun...I could get closer..._ " She then looked towards Ryouta and pouted slightly. " _A-And to make sure that Ryouta-san doesn't steal Naruto-kun away from me...but Satsuki-san says that they are only friends...I'm so confused..._ " Steeling herself, Hinata made a decision and consented with Naruto's request. "Y-Yes, that would be good!"

Hinata walked over towards Naruto edgily, and when made it towards him, she shyly sat down next to him, and it took everything within her to not faint whatsoever.

Naruto though moved closer towards her, and showed his trademark smile.

"Yo Hinata, did ya have a good break dattebayo?"

Hinata flinched, and looked towards Naruto with a pleading look in her eyes. But that soon disappeared when she saw his smile, and she relaxed herself, preparing herself to speak with her crush.

"Y-Yes, I s-spent time with Satsuki-san and my family...w-what about you?"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, and beamed at the young girl.

"Yeah, it was good! Ryou and I went around pranking when he wasn't busy! When he was...eeh, I just did random things and trained a little with my Taijutsu. It was good to be away from the scary Iruka-sensei!"

Hinata giggled a little, Naruto finding it quiet a cute thing to do, but then opened his eyes wide when he realized that he found Hinata to be cute, and turned his head away slightly, covering the growing embarrassment on the boys face.

Hinata tipped her head to the left, wondering what Naruto was doing, but decided to not question it, happy that he wanted her, of all people, to sit next to him and was the one that actually asked her, as opposed to others.

"N-Naruto-kun...I erm...I made this...incase..."

Hinata brought out the bento she made, and presented it for Naruto, who took it with a gracious smile.

"Aah! Thanks Hinata! I was hoping you'd make one, they're the best!"

"E-Even better than Ryouta-sans?"

Hinata wanted to know.

She had to know, for personal reasons. She had to know if she made a better bento than Ryouta, since in her mind, he was her main competition, something that wasn't agreed upon with Ryou, who was currently unaware of the 'fight for Naruto's heart' that was going on between the two.

"Aah, it's about the same to be honest with you Hinata. But it's different, you know? His food and yours taste differently, but uniquely good as well. It's...I can't explain it well, but it's...haha, it's brilliant! I love it!"

Hinata smiled, and looked towards Ryouta with a stern expression (for her which looked too meek to be threatening) and declared within her mind that she wouldn't lose to her 'rival in love'.

Ryouta being very unaware of what Hinata was actually thinking, raising an eyebrow and waving towards the girl when he noticed that she was looking his way, Hinata waving back timidly and nervously, but full of conviction within her eyes, conviction that was going to push her, so she wouldn't lose to Ryouta when it concerned Naruto's heart.

It was that time that Iruka came into the room, and looked around.

"Hello everyone." He greeted, but everyone chatted amongst themselves, ignoring the Chunin. "I said, hello everyone!" Iruka raised his voice slightly, but no one reacted to it, and continued talking. Putting hands to his temples, he sighed heavily, and took a lung of air. "EVERYONE BE QUIET NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!]

Because of his shout, most of the class screamed back. The ones that didn't were Ryou and Satsuki, and Naruto to an extent, but he was sweating bullets unlike the other two. Hinata became frightened and moved closer to Naruto for protection, though he didn't notice it. Sakura and Ino wanted to move closer towards Ryou, but were stunned due to the fear they felt for their Sensei.

As the class cowered in fear, Iruka mentally berated them, but noticed that Satsuki and Ryouta were calm, proud that they didn't get frightened of a single shout, and mentally praised them before clearing his throat.

"Good, now that I have your attention. Welcome back to the Academy, and before I say anything else, I hope you all try as hard as you did last year." Iruka then glanced at Naruto. "That means work harder for you Naruto."

"Baaah!"

Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly at the Chunin who rolled his eyes and looked back at his class.

"Now, everyone. This year, we're going to be having a new addition to the class." Everyone mumbled to themselves, wondering who this newcomer was, and how he or she was like. "I'm sure you'll all make her feel welcome and get along with her as you've got along with the others in your year. Now, please come inside."

Iruka looked towards the door, it opening within seconds.

Stepping inside was a girl with long dark chocolate hair that was tied into twintails mimicking a certain Uchiha, albiet with her hair longer than the Uchiha females, with fair skin that was covered by her wearing a long pink kimono that seemed to be too big for her, the sleeves hanging down from her actual arms that looked like sticks within them. The kimono had a flowery design on the front, that ran across all of the kimono from head to toe, the flowers being that of roses and camellias. The girl also wore the standard sandals that most children wear her age.

As the girl walked in, people that knew her had a shocked expression.

"What in the fummmmmm!"

Satsuki was about to question it, but Ryouta covered her mouth, and got close to her ear.

"You can't swear Satsuki-chan." Ryouta gently reminded with a quiet whisper and looked towards the girl, raising an eyebrow. " _How in the heck is she here? Did she move up a grade or something? Is she that good? Darn, I didn't know that she was this good, better keep my eye on her hehe~ It's going to be fun having someone so talented in the year~_ "

He thought to himself, as Hinata blinked in questioning, many questions walked all the way towards the girl walking towards the front of the class. As she walked, gossiping of course happened and the majority of the people drew their own conclusions on who either said things of a nasty nature, or a happy nature, the views being that of a mixed one.

Though Iruka ignored the whisperings, and beckoned the girl forward, putting hands on her shoulder as he smiled towards the front of the class.

"Now, everyone. This girl is going to introduce yourself so please listen up, and don't be disrespectful."

The Chunin prompted the girl to speak so she did, bowing her head in a professional manner.

"Hello everyone, my name is Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata-nee's Imouto, please treat me well from now on as we work together to become Ninja of Konohagakure."

The now named Hanabi bowed her head towards the class, as said class still appeared to be dumbfounded by the Hyuga girl. They were so in shock that their eyes went from Hanabi to Hinata, back to Hanabi again, forever being in confusion.

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

And with a huge breath, nearly everyone let out their screams besides a certain few people who were happy that Hanabi was around.

Hanabi though continued smiling, and glanced at the male Uchiha who smiled back at her, and she poked her fingers together behind her back so no one could see while her face remained to be slightly indifferent, but at the same time happy, determined to get to know him even more than she does right now and was on a mission to show his skills to her.

" _I'm in his class now...this is going to be sweet, it really is. Hehe, I even found out that he likes girls in twintails, maybe I should just keep my hair like this...I like it anyway._ "

She thought as she continued looking towards Ryou who continued to smile, several girls noticing the looks, and scowled, knowing that there's a new rival in the class, and they'd have to up their game if they want Ryouta to notice them.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, a little good/sad chapter this chapter. It started off with Mikoto leaving her husband, giving some advice to her daughter along the way, who took said advice and confessed (sort of) to Ryou who comforted her with an almost kiss (a small tease with the actual kiss to come soon). Then Mikoto, Satsuki and Itachi (Izumi tagging along for the ride) moved into the Shisui/Ryouta house, with Mikoto promising to marry Ryouta (jokingly for now) in the future, and the brothers released their 'ultimate technique'! Finally, some little school moments with some new appearances of the boys and girls, some small Naruhina moments and other moments as well, with Hanabi showing up at the end which I'm sure everyone expected.**

 **Now, the reason I had her show up now was because after the Uchiha incident, I will be having a time skip straight to canon after a chapter or two after said incident with anything that happened in that time being flashbacked when necessary, and since those chapters wouldn't really focus on Hanabi coming to the class and with them dealing with Ryouta (can't say how that's going to go yet, a little surprise for you all), I thought it would be better to do it now so it isn't a surprise that she's suddenly in his class when they're made apart of the same team.**

 **Hmmm, not much else to add here...eeh, the start of the Uchiha downfall part of the story will most likely start next chapter so expect it to be heart wrenching so as to warn you all, that's why this chapter showed happy times, as sadness is going to come.**

 **Erm, with nothing else to add, until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Jugar38; Hehe, no worries. Seems like you're excited. Yeah, she's made her debut alright. Hahh, yeah, Mikoto she'll be surely surprised when he remembers that promise in the future. Hah, the 'ultimate technique' has been unleashed, no female can stand against it! Yeah, he was literally like how you said, just passive about it and not wanting to get involved with the person. Aah poor Izumi, she was caught by the naughty words, she shouldn't be hearing and saying such things like that. Hmmm, that's true, Hinata and Naruto have begun to become friends, and Hinata hoping they'll become more than that in the future. And as always, thank you very much!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks. Yeah, but it's all apart of character progression, and them moving forward in their lives. I certainly did, and I am not sure about that yet. I want each member of the harem to serve a purpose, and right now, I can't think of many good scenarios for Guren, though I have for Yukimaru. Hehe, yeah she's certainly a character from the series alright, and she was Itachi's girlfriend in canon series. Yup, he certainly has begun losing his feelings for Sakura, and began to move onto Hinata. Aww, poor Hinata thinking that Ryouta is after her man. Hmmm, those chapters are going to be dark alright, but I wont spoil anything for now. Cool suggestions hehe!**

 **Blukmage19r2; Not a problem, I don't mind answering questions from people, as long as it doesn't ruin the story or give too many spoilers. Aah, that it was, that it was. The storm is ahead, and it ain't gonna be pretty~ As for that, can't say too much about what happens with the downfall, but it will obviously play a little differently in this story, since Mikoto is going to survive it and possibly others, though can't confirm or deny that~ Danzo huh...ugh, he's a nasty piece of work alright, and indeed, the heat is on.**

 **Linkonpark100; It's more flattery than anything else, he isn't gonna lose his Shota charms~**

 **War sage; Thanks! Yeah, thought that some happiness should happen before tragedy ensues. Yeah, thinking about Mei, not too sure on the other one.**

 **Cloud4012; Haha, it certainly has, with four (technically three but Izumi kinda invited herself over) new housemates, how are they gonna cope? Yeah, I've got some big plans for Yukimaru, story wise as well as harem wise.**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, thanks~ I tried to make it emotional, and happy at the same time. Aah, that technique is more from Shisui than Ryouta himself, but went along with it since it was Shisui who asked. If it had been anyone else, then he most likely wouldn't of done it. Hmm, you're most likely right about that. Haha, yeah they've had some change in outfits, with more to come when they turn twelve (the main being Satsuki, Ryouta, and Hanabi). Yeah...that's gonna be a sad time alright, but things will brighten in the future, then fall back down into sadness, then back to happy. It's gonna be a good ride alright. I have some ideas for the massacre, which is gonna be slightly different to canon one, obviously since Mikoto is going to survive.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; The person moved so much they made a noise, hence audibly flinched. I would've put visibly, if it was visibly, but it wasn't and I've seen other experienced others put it as well. That it can be a word, I looked it up, and my spell check didn't say it was a wrong word. If it was, I wouldn't of put it. And what's wrong with twintails exactly?**

 **Naroku; Thanks, didn't I put that anyway? Yeah, it's emotional alright, with more emotion coming through this chapter. Aah, it's more like Shisui's pervy mind getting the better of Ryouta, making him do such a technique, and I guess it could be called Ryouta's answer to Naruto's sexy technique. Cool suggestions.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, she certainly told him what's what, and how she felt for the first time, something of a relief for the young woman. Aah yeah, they've moved in with Shisui and Ryouta. Hmmm, can't say much about that yet, but I hope that it comes out good, I have some good plans for it anyway. Yeah, Shisui is a pretty mellow person most of the time, so he wouldn't take it too hard, and Mikoto doesn't have a reason to blame Itsuki or her children for Fugaku's feelings for Itsuki. Yes, he has some self restraint, since he respects women, and doesn't wanna ever take advantage of him. Hehe, yeah new outfits for now, more new outfits in the future. And yeah, Naruto is looking with new eyes, and while he does feel slightly jealous, he wont hold it against Ryouta, since he'll soon see that the Uchiha doesn't have any interest in Hinata that way. Hmmm, it's going to be something with the Hyuga in the class, isn't it? I haven't decided if I'm going to have her yet, haven't found a good enough reason as to why I should or not, wanna make sure that everyone in the harem serves a purpose, besides just being there, which all the girls do. Eeh, who would that be?**

 **Animeguy123; Yeah, I remember alright, and I am thinking about it, though haven't come to a decision just yet. And I have read some of it, not all of it yet, been a little busy.**

 **Ragna; It would be good, and I know, I have watched the arc before lol. Kinda ironic that she killed Yukimaru's real mother, then took her place...it's a so-so for me. Aah, I don't really know the series as a whole, only watched a couple of episodes awhile ago now, and haven't had the chance to watch the rest, sorry.**

 **Soul; Haha yeah~ That surely would be, her own mother trying to steal her man away from her~ hilarity ensues~**

 **Lightwave; Yeah~ She told that guy off alright, it's about time! Hehe, they certainly did bond over such things~ Yeah, their new outfits, more to come in the future~ And yup, she's in the class now~ Yeah, she's in alright, haven't decided on Guren just yet. Cool suggestions.**

 **Skull Flame; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it. Yup, she certainly gave him a good telling off after everything that has happened. Yeah, fun times cometh with Hanabi in the class~ Hehe, yeah, some people thought she was an oc, but she was a legit character in the series. Hmmm, can't say much about that just yet. Indeed, she's in the harem, not sure about Guren yet, with some above reasons in other responses. Hehe, I didn't even remember who that was until you brought it up. I'll give it a consideration alright~ And no worries, I always take peoples suggestions, and think about them seriously. Thank you very much, and don't worry, it's alright~**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks! Glad ya did! Yeah, she told off Fugaku alright, something that she wanted to do for so long. She finally did it. Yeah, I think Satsuki needed a little alone time with Ryouta, to establish certain things. Haha, yeah, everyone is back at the Academy alright, and yup, Naruto is seeing Hinata in a new light~ Haha, yeah, they certainly do both think that Ryouta is trying to steal the other away from them. Aah, you'll have to read and see what people think about Hanabi-chan~ I haven't decided for Guren, above reviewer responses being the reason. Cool suggestions!**

 **AlphaOmega; Hehe, I'm the same, evident by how I write him I suppose~ And you're right, he doesn't really care about his family, I even got that vibe from the actual series, maybe not the extent as in this story, but certainly some distance between them. Hehe, indeed, they've found a residence to live and stay alright~ Haha, that's kinda ironic huh, the fact that Ryouta is stuck between the two, the two believing that he's the obstacle to overcome, when that isn't the case. Hopefully they'll overcome what it is that needs to be overcome to get together~ Possibly, could add her. Cool suggestions, and yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Eeh, not sure about that yet.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Calm before the storm!**

 **With the Uchiha clan...**

Fugaku was walking the streets of the Uchiha District.

He had a solemn look on his face. If someone looked at his eyes, it would appear as if he had been shedding a tear or two, but no one was looking anyway, since he was practically alone, other Uchiha casually walking past the man every so often.

" _Damn...Mikoto. Where did you go? I can't believe she'd betray me like this, and leave the house...does she really think that Uchiha will fall because of her...? She can't be allowed to change Itachi's views on the clan...tch, damn woman. She really could throw a spanner in the works...tch._ "

Fugaku was livid. He wasn't angry at the fact that he had just lost his family, he was more angry at the fact that Mikoto could very well deter Itachi away from him, and the clan, and that was something more devastating to the old Uchiha than simply losing his family.

To Fugaku, it was the ultimate sin. Taking away such a powerful member of the clan because of his wife's behaviour. He would be damned if Mikoto ever did anything like that, and he didn't even know what he would do...he was certain that he had to make sure that Itachi stays loyal to the clan, with Shisui something of a question mark, as long as it involves the safety of Ryouta's. So, if Fugaku acted reasonably well with the young boy, he knew that he would have Shisui on his side, that's what he believes to be true.

"Did you hear that Mikoto-san moved out of the house?"

"Yeah, I heard that Fugaku-sama had cheated on her with someone else."

"Oh my, that's a little unexpected from the Uchiha leader, though it does appear to be that he didn't really love Mikoto-chan in the first place."

"Poor woman must be upset with her failing marriage."

"Yeah...makes sense though, I never saw anything that could've shown love. It was like he used her for purely making children."

"That's actually not so stupid. I can see that happening at least. Fugaku-sama has always wanted children, strong children like Itachi and now that he has him, he doesn't want anything to do with Mikoto-chan anymore."

As he walked on by, various Uchiha males, and females, began gossiping about the male Uchiha, something that brought a frown to Fugaku's lips, discussing his personal life when they didn't have a clue about it.

"Oh, is that what happened? I thought that he kicked her out for being unfaithful."

"Nah, Mikoto-san isn't the type to cheat on her husband. If anything, it was he who cheated on her."

"Damn, I didn't know that. So, Fugaku-sama is really a cheater on his poor wife, and she's so beautiful as well. Then again, since she is so beautiful, she can get any man that she wants."

"Hey, I even heard that Satsuki might not even be Fugaku's child."

"You're talking about Mikoto getting pregnant with someone else, that isn't an Uchiha?"

"That could explain why the girl hasn't awakened the Sharingan."

"That's just preposterous, Satsuki hasn't even gone through anything traumatic to even awaken the Sharingan."

"Yeah...that's true, but that Ryouta Uchiha kid awakened it quite awhile ago now. I heard that he has matured it to two tomoe's in each eye."

Others gasped at that while Fugaku's hands tightened, thinking very dark thoughts about the other Uchiha gossiping about it, making up lies, and saying things that they didn't even know about, though was slightly angry that Ryouta did have the Sharingan, and his Satuki didn't, and thought angrily that they were right about the two tomoe's in his eyes.

"Wow, I didn't expect him to be able to do that."

"Well, he is Shisui's Otouto, you've gotta wonder what the guy teaches the boy. For all we know, that little boy could be just as talented as Itachi was at his age."

"If that's the case, that's gonna make Fugaku-sama pissed, knowing that talented members of the clan are coming from another part of the family, that isn't his. Especially if it is the family of Keiichi. We all know how jealous he was of Keiichi getting Itsuki Fugaku-sama was."

Fugaku repressed a growl that threatened to escape his throat for that comment, trying his best to rein in his growing frustrations.

"Maybe that's why he can't keep his own family together, since he can't even let go of the past."

"Would explain a lot, the recent decline in his attitude, and his uproar personality that has been flippant for the past months, heck even years he's been on edge."

"But...if he can't keep his own family together, what does that mean for the clan?"

A bystander questioned, a very good question, the others freezing on the spot, Fugaku's anger reaching its peak.

"That's a good question. If he can't keep his family together, how is supposed to lead us at all?"

"Tch, I've never really liked Fugaku-sama with his ways. Like this coup, I don't even know if it is worth it. Maybe it's the deranged thoughts of a madman."

"But he's our leader, surely he knows what's best for us?"

"He's lucky enough to be the leader of the clan, that doesn't mean he is automatically right. From day one, this coup has stuck in my throat as being abnormal, and strange. It didn't seem right to me."

"But what are we going to do? It's...we can't fight against something like this. Fugaku-sama is right though, the village is oppressing us, and is making a mockery out of Uchiha. We can't just allow that to happen."

One guy brought up to the group, Fugaku casually strolling to them, to see if he has to discipline them or not. He was torn if he should or not, considering what they have been saying and how rude they've been about him, and his distant family.

"That's true, the Leaf is making us out to be fools. But Fugaku-sama might not be up to the task of leading us. Just look at his family, if he can't manage to keep three people at bay, what does that say for the rest of us?"

"It says that he isn't a good leader...but the coup should still happen. I will be damned if I am going to bow down to those idiots who think we Uchiha are nothing but weak willed servants of this village."

"In the first place, we should have been the ones that lead the village, not the damn Senju clan and its descendants of that damn Will of Fire crap that the Hokage bangs on about. This is messed up, it really is. Especially with Fugaku-sam on the lead, he's going to drag us down, as he can't even keep his family together, never mind the clan."

Fugaku couldn't take it anymore, and was about to walk towards them to shut them up, when his eyes caught Mikoto's form, walking together with Itachi, both having a pleasant conversation with one another.

Becoming curious as to where she lived now, he strolled over, forgetting the people that had bad mouthed the man, and made it in front of Mikoto who merely stared at him with a blank face on.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

Mikoto rudely asked, shifting in position, the very idea of being around Fugaku making her feel sick.

Itachi looked between the two of them, wincing at the animosity that was flooding from both of them. While it was obvious that Itachi loved his mother, he also held his father in some regards, despite what the man had done, because he is his father, no matter what happens.

Fugaku glanced at Itachi who wore an indifferent face when the elder looked at him, then his face turned to his estranged wife, the same person that didn't look like she wanted to be around the person.

"So, I take it you've found a place to live?"

Fugaku politely said, Mikoto seeing through the politeness instantly, and sighed to herself, not liking it for an instant.

"Yes. In matter of fact, Shisui-san and Ryouta-kun opened up their home to me, Itachi and Satsuki without complaint." That slightly shocked Fugaku, not knowing that she would go to Shisui and Ryou, though kind of felt stupid for not realizing sooner. "Now, if there's anything else you need? I have to go shopping, you know, for the household I currently live in. Even though Shisui-san said I shouldn't bother since I'm a guest, it wouldn't feel right to do nothing, and repay them for their kind hospitality, even if it is simple chores such as this."

Mikoto finished off, having every intent to leave at this very instant.

However, Fugaku had slightly different plans for the woman.

"Mikoto, for what it's worth..."

"Save your apologies, Fugaku." Mikoto interrupted and folded her arms. "I know the reason you're here is because you want to make sure Itachi is still loyal to Uchiha, aren't I right?" Fugaku didn't refute her words, accepting them as truth. "I thought as much. Itachi has a mouth, he can speak for himself. I do not control what he says and does. If you'll excuse me, I am feeling quite sick right now. I need to leave before I end up throwing up everywhere."

With that, Mikoto walked away after saying her goodbye's with Itachi, leaving the two, parent and child, alone together.

They glanced at one another, not knowing what to say to the other. Itachi had conflicting feelings for the male Uchiha, he didn't know whether to accept that the man was who he was, or attempt to change him. But the second option was something of a dream away, seeing that his father was never going to change his ways, no matter what happens.

However, Fugaku wormed his way to Itachi's side, and bowed his head.

"Son, I'm sure that you're in confusion right now, with everything that is happening with your Okaa-san and I. Hell, even I am confused, and I should be the one that knows what's going on considering I am in the middle of the fighting with Mikoto, your Okaa-san."

Fugaku simply spoke in a calm down, not displaying his anger for his wife, something Itachi could plainly see, and was slightly bothered by, but held himself back, something that he knew he had to do a lot of the time if he was honest with himself.

"Actually, for the first time, I see things quite clearly. Many pieces have fitted into a puzzle I didn't even know about until recently. I cannot believe that you'd really make Okaa-san suffer like this for years. Right now, she's quite distraught, even without showing it openly. I can tell that Okaa-san doesn't like this fighting, this animosity, but for the first time in along time, she's taken control over her life. For that, I admire her greatly."

When Itachi stated that with straight eyes, Fugaku bowed his head slightly in defeat.

"I see. So, you've chosen your Okaa-san over me."

Fugaku slightly scowled at that, knowing full well how close he was to his mother, something that he regrets, only due to Itachi being a powerful member of the clan, not wanting to see that power be used against him.

"It's not the case of choosing one over the other. I'm merely saying that I admire her inner strength, and integrity. Otou-san, Okaa-san asked me if I would remain loyal to Uchiha."

"And?"

Fugaku questioned with slight nervousness, hoping that he will say yes.

"It's true, that I will remain loyal to Uchiha, as I am apart of this clan. Otou-san, you do not have anything to worry about. However, I would also like to say that you should stay away from Okaa-san from now on."

Itachi slightly threatened his father, said mans eyes widening visibly.

"Itachi, how could you say that. She is still my wife."

"In name only. Other aspects of your relationships have now gone. She has requested that she doesn't speak to you anymore, after everything that has happened in the years. Okaa-san is getting her life back on track, and she doesn't need constant reminders about her previous life. So, stay away from her."

Hearing Itachi's threat, even Fugaku froze inside at the tone his son used on him, not being able to believe that Itachi would ever do something like that, to him no less, it was surprising to say the least.

So, Fugaku did the only thing that he could, and agree with what his son was saying, and graciously accepted his sons words as truth, upholding them in high regards, as he didn't want to lose the gem that is Itachi.

"Of course, Itachi. I'll do as you request. I will stay away from Mikoto, from your Okaa-san. However, make sure that she is looked after as well as she is still an Uchiha, and is in the clan. She is important to me as well."

"That's good, Otou-san. And yes, I will make sure that she is safe from now on." Itachi bowed his head, and walked away, but before he could disappear, he looked back at his father, and scrunched up his eyes. "Otou-san, did you love Okaa-san at all?"

That caught Fugaku off guard, never expecting Itachi to ask such a personal question like this, and had a troubled expression, unable to know how to respond to the younger male.

"I cannot confirm or deny that."

Fugaku said with a neutral voice to the dissatisfaction of Itachi.

"Did you really just say that?"

Itachi couldn't believe his ears. He was totally shocked by it all. He was stunned that his father wouldn't even answer a simple question such as that. To Itachi, it was something that...shouldn't of been too difficult to answer...but deep within Itachi, he couldn't confirm or deny that any answer would be gratifying for him.

Fugaku nodded his head in agreement with what the boy said.

"I did, Itachi. I wont say if I did or not. The answer might not be satisfying for you, so I cannot possibly say if it is a good or bad answer. I do not wish to upset you more than you currently are as it would only turn into a situation where feelings could get hurt, and bonds as strong as Uchiha could be broken, something I do not wish."

Itachi looked at his father with a glare, a harsh glare at that.

Coming out with something like that was something that really got to Itachi. He basically denied having anything to do with the current situation, and he wouldn't even tell Itachi a simple answer, and that's all Itachi wanted in the end, a simple answer.

"By not answering, it's as if you're ashamed of what you did. Do you hold Okaa-san in so low depths? Do you really dislike her that much that you wont answer if you even loved her or not?"

Fugaku wore an indifferent face to Itachi's constant relentless questioning, preferring to not speak anymore about it at all as while he wouldn't admit it freely, it was hurting his heart to hear all of this.

"If it makes you feel any better, the feelings I had for Mikoto were that like no other."

"That doesn't give anything away, at all Otou-san. Why don't you just say? It isn't going to change my views on the clan, or how I act. I simply just wish to know for personal reasons."

Itachi mumbled to his elder, not allowing the topic to be dropped by Fugaku, knowing full well that was his intentions.

"If that's the case, allow me to ask you a question first. Do you love Izumi Uchiha?"

Itachi blinked at the question his father gave him, slightly perplexed at why he would shift topic onto Izumi rather than Mikoto, though Itachi had suspicions that Fugaku just wanted to get out of answering his question, something he isn't going to allow to happen.

"That's...yes, I do."

Itachi answered honestly, and with eyes full of truth.

However, Fugaku wasn't finished, and continued to probe his son for the 'true' answer that he suspected his son to be hiding from him.

"Even though, she isn't nearly as strong as you are. Even with the fact that she wouldn't ever be as strong as you are. Her Uchiha dna not being as strong or dense as yours, you still love her? Even if she held you back forever, you'd still love her?"

As Itachi listened to it, he couldn't believe that his father thought that Itachi cared about anything like he was saying, his eyes opening slightly wider and wider as his fathers rant continued, and couldn't take it anymore, so he set his father straight once and for all.

"Her strength and capabilities have nothing to do with how I feel about her. It's true, she might never become as strong as I, but that doesn't deter me in the slightest. I care about her heart, the thing that allows her to love me. I'm lucky, I found a girl that...that saw through the stone wall as Shisui would say, and see what's inside me. It's true, back in the day, she was just another fangirl, but now...I am really proud of how strong she has become. She's become a good Medical Ninja in such a short amount of time that even the Hokage and other members of the Hospital have recognized her talents. While she might not be stronger than me, I wouldn't want to fight against her, as she'd use all of her tricks to beat me. So, to answer your question...I love her for who she is, and not what she can do. She's one of the only people to ever know me, to truly see me for who I am and not dislike what she saw. Thanks to Izumi-san, I've come to understand deeper affections, and feelings. I am grateful to her, for loving me, even when I wanted to resist, she was persistent and continued on with her affections, when she didn't have to."

As he finished, he pictured Izumi, and her smile, and that brought a smile to his face. That smile was better than anything else that had happened in his life, besides Satsuki who was on par with that smile, if he was honest with himself.

"Then...I had a special feeling for Mikoto. My love for her...was different to how you'd perceive love. That's the best way that I could put it. She's the Okaa-san of my children, so of course I'm always going to hold a certain amount of affection for the woman."

"Otherwords, you strung her along with the false hope that she'll receive your love eventually, and when she found out about it, you couldn't take it, and had the moral to say that you're more concerned if I am still loyal to the clan, above anything else? That's it, isn't it Tou-san?"

Fugaku inclined his head as he gave a detached stare at his son, offering no comfort whatsoever.

"I cannot change the past, nor would I attempt to. The future, is what I wish to change, and that has to be with Uchiha rightfully claiming what is there's. You do not understand the oppression and degrading emotions that Uchiha have suffered for generations. This coup is to change it for the better, to make Uchiha stand out for a change, to stand above the commoners. It's for you, Itachi, as well as the other children of the future. Satsuki, Ryouta, and other children of Uchiha. it is all for them as well. Don't you see that we're having to take these drastic measures in order to make sure that you, and the children all have the live that you should have, not what you have now. I do not want my children to grow up being repressed by the Leaf, and the world as well. That is why it has to be this way, it has to be."

As Fugaku explained the 'truth' to Itachi, the boy couldn't even comprehend how stupid Fugaku was. While he hadn't been in the world longer than he had, Itachi understood a fair portion of the world, and understood how it worked. And what his father was talking right know was...pure idiotic, and plain crap.

" _You're a senile old fool._ " Itachi thought bitterly, and adopted his usual face. "I understand, Otou-san. It's very...noble of you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for a mission that the Hokage has assigned me."

Itachi bowed his head, and was about to leave when Fugaku stopped him, by moving in his path, standing there, stopping him from advancing any further.

"Yes, that's also important. But Itachi, tomorrow night we're going to be having another meeting to discuss...the coup. I hope you're in attendance."

Itachi was slightly taken back by the sudden announcement, not expecting the movement of the meeting to be moved up to the next day.

"Why are you moving up the meeting? I thought that the meeting was going to be held in a few weeks?"

Itachi curiously questioned, the curious side of him being piqued at the admission from Fugaku.

Said man then replied accordingly to a noble man.

"Times have made it so that I need to act accordingly. The Uchiha are...losing faith in me, partly due to what happened with Mikoto and other reasons as well. If I do not act sooner than I originally planned, the clan could suffer, and turn against me, which would be the wrong decision. So, that's why the meeting will occur tomorrow. Like I said, I hope you make your presence known during the meeting, and support me in my efforts."

"I'll give my best to come and support you."

Itachi replied with a strained voice and his fingers crossed discreetly, though was convincing enough for Fugaku who nodded in appreciation.

"Then, see you soon Itachi. Be safe on your mission."

With that, Fugaku left the area, and so did Itachi, the area now being desolate...or that's what most would think. But thanks to his ability to appear unseen and undetected, Shisui and Izumi had listened to the whole conversation, and both looked at one another when the meeting was pushed up.

"It seems that I'll be making a move tomorrow, Izumi-chan. With Fugaku-san moving, it doesn't seem that I have a choice anymore."

"That soon..."

Izumi muttered, not expecting the shortness of the mission.

She still felt bitter about it, being loyal to the clan, but she also knew that it was for the best, not only for the clan, but for her special people as well, people that she didn't want to lose to anyone or anything.

"Yeah. I had hoped it would've been a week or two, but now, thanks to the shift in power so to speak thanks to that man, Fugaku-san has decided to push it forward and it might come about that something could happened. Tactically, it is a sound plan, since the clan is losing faith in his ability to lead, and without Fugaku-san, an even more power madman might come forth and do worse than a mere coup. That's why, I've got to make sure that tomorrow evening, I activate my Mangekyou and convince them to stop the coup, and look at Fugaku-san as a good leader. Right now, that's the only thing that I can do."

"Even though...he isn't, right Shisui-san? That's what you're thinking, right?"

Shisui confirmed what Izumi had said with a slight inclination of his neck.

"Right. Also, the things I asked of you, I trust they are secure?"

Izumi glanced at the boy, inclining in agreement, then looking downwards towards the ground, having an apathetic face on.

"Yes, they were in the place you told me, and I've moved them to the place that you asked me to do which is currently safe, and pretty well hidden, thanks to however you did that. And preparations are complete, Shisui-san. I'm ready whenever you're ready should the worse happen."

Shisui, hearing that, smiled softly at the younger girl.

"Good, as if my predictions are correct, then tomorrow...a certain hawk is going to be making its move, and that's when I need to...make my choice as well." Shisui eloquently declared to Izumi who hung her head down. "Meeh? What's wrong Izumi-chan? You've suddenly developed a sad looking face."

The girl looked up, and gently shook her head.

"N-Nothing, I just can't believe that it would ever get this far. But don't worry, I will do as you asked me, I wont fail you...and I wont fail Ryouta-kun either. I'll make sure it works for you Shisui-san."

"I know you wont, and I'm sorry for making you do it. But I know for a fact that Danzo has eyes on me everywhere. If I make a move, that hawk will know about it and he can't know about anything. There's only rare times, such as these, that I can move on my own though even now, I know that he's got people watching me, just thankful that they can't hear what we're saying, being too far away from us."

Izumi looked around, but she couldn't see anyone. However, Shisui looked at a certain direction, and rolled his eyes, seeing who exactly was following him, and frowned lightly.

"Danzo...really is making it hard for you to move, isn't he?"

Izumi stated rather than asked, gaining a nod from the male.

"Yes, but thanks to you, I don't have to make a move, at least yet. He wont ever suspect you, since you're Itachi's girlfriend. But with your kindness aiding me, Danzo will never see it coming and neither will anyone else, which is my backup plan."

"I hope so, Shisui-san. I really do hope so. This is going to be tough for you and others as well."

Izumi reminded him, to which he simply bowed his head.

"Yeah...but it will be worth it in the end. Now...Izumi-chan, could you get Ryou for me? I have to go and report to Hokage-sama, and after that, I'm planning to have a small trip with him, with us leaving striaght away since it's happening tomorrow. Bring him too, the gates of the village. I'll sort it with the Hokage-sama, and if Iruka-san asks, just say that the Hokage-sama has given you special permission to take Ryou out of the class, as I will make sure that it is indeed a true thing."

Izumi nodded, and stood up.

"This isn't..."

When Izumi tried to ask, Shisui shook his head.

"No, it's merely me showing Ryou something I should've shown him years ago. It's about time that he saw something...positive about our family for a change, rather than the negative. He's only ever seen the darkness of our family, so it's about time that he sees the beauty of it, and how once upon a time that he did have caring parents. Oh, in fact, take this note. Iruka-san will know that it's my handwriting and will be fine with Ryou leaving with you."

Shisui quickly wrote out a note, and handed it over to Izumi who winked in appreciation.

"Okay then, I'll go and get Ryouta-kun, and see you at the gates soon!"

With that, Izumi took off, jumping from house to house, heading for the Academy.

Shisui stood up, and glanced in a certain directly, and rolled his eyes.

" _Good thing Danzo's little pets weren't close enough to hear what we were talking about. And that's how it should be as well, as if I'm gonna let you get one up on me Danzo. Do you really think I was born yesterday?_ "

With those thoughts in his mind, Shisui took off towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

 **At the Academy...**

"Wow, I didn't know that your Imouto was gonna be in this class Hinata."

Naruto conveyed to Hinata who was still stunned by it all as she sat at the same desk as Naruto, looking towards her sister who had just offered her greeting, and was smiling away happily right back at her.

She didn't understand why Hanabi was in her class right now...rather, she didn't see why Hanabi had been put into her class, since Hanabi was younger than she was. She could only guess that it was to do with Hanabi being very talented.

"N-Neither did I." Hinata confessed to the young blonde who was slightly shocked by it. " _I...I thought that Hanabi wouldn't be attending the Academy this time...but for her to be in my class...does that mean Otou-san has more expectations of her than of me...?_ "

Hinata didn't like where her thoughts were going. While she was pleased for her sister attending the Academy and had enough skill to be moved up a year, that was something Hinata wouldn't be able to do, at least that's how she felt about it, and those thoughts made her feel slightly sad about it.

"So, does that mean your Imouto is smart Hinata?"

Naruto dumbly asked the depressed Hyuga girl, who shrugged her shoulders dejectedly.

"H-Hanabi has always been...gifted...maybe Otou-san has decided that she should become a Ninja, and this is the only class that she could be placed in...I wonder what's going to happen now...?"

She wondered aloud, Naruto cocking his eyebrows up in perplexity at the sight.

"Ooh, so she's expected to be good, like Ryou then?"

Naruto glanced backwards, and sighed, secretly slightly jealous of the boys good grades. Though Ryouta knew Naruto had talents as well, they just didn't show up as much as his did, or rather Naruto didn't make the effort that Ryouta puts in, no matter how many times Ryouta has tried to make him study.

"Ehehe...y-yes, I think so. N-Naruto-kun...erm..."

"Hehe, it must be weird that your Imouto is in the class~" Naruto diverted away from the topic that Hinata was going on to, forcing the girl to remember that her sister was in fact in her class. "But don't worry Hinata, you still beat Satsuki's butt! You're strong as well!"

Hinata blushed at the words, and turned her head around, seeing Satsuki having her head on Ryouta's shoulder, and smiled softly, thanking her friend silently for the win that she knew Satsuki threw for her.

Hinata's eyes then went back to the male beside her, and smiled sweetly.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun...Satsuki-san is a good opponent...and a good friend as well."

Hinata said with a genuinely bright smile on her face, thankful that her friend liked her so much that she was willing to give up a fight just to make sure that Hinata gained some popularity, something that Satsuki doesn't even care about.

Back with the others in the class, minus certain people, they didn't know what to make of it, to make that the fact the young girl was in the class. Some hated it, and thought that she got in purely because she was a Hyuga, and some outright didn't like the fact that someone younger was in their class, deeming that if she was in the class, she must be a snob. However, some didn't really seem to mind that much, or just didn't care that she was in the class.

" _Hmmm, there's seems to be a number of clans in this class...Uchiha, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Akimichi...and of course Hinata-nee as well...so many different esteemed clans around, I didn't know about this...but it's okay, I wont fall behind these other students as well. I'm gonna have to do my best to stay in this class. I'm sure Otou-sama would want this as well._ "

Said girl merely looked around while thinking about the other members of the class, taking in her surrounding's. Her eyes fell onto a number of people, one being Hinata. When the sisters eyes met one another, it was like a silent conversation was going on between the eyes, though the conversation was heard, rather seen, differently to the other, so confusion set into both of the Hyuga females.

Hanabi continued looking around, hearing the offhanded comments of her peers, and merely rolled her eyes at such a thing, not really bothering what they said about her. She knew that it would happen, people saying things that shouldn't be said, but it didn't really bother her all that much. In fact she welcomed the challenge, since that's the kind of person Hanabi was. She was able to handle most things thrown at her, unlike Hinata who would cower away at things like confrontation.

Hanabi's eyes then went towards the Uchiha male in the class, and instantly held back her happiness. While it wasn't a secret that she did like the Uchiha, said Uchiha was quite unaware of what was going on within the young Hyuga's mind.

" _Who knew that Hanabi-san would be put into the class? Guess that she's really talented as a Hyuga...though, I don't know how I would feel dealing with people older than I am when it comes to things like this._ "

Ryouta thought with a small smirk on his face.

He liked that Hanabi was in the class, it being something quite astounding, knowing that a girl like her was able to climb through the ranks, and in turn skip the whole first year of the Academy, going straight to the second year that he was in.

Though there was someone that didn't like the fact that Hanabi was in the class, at least when it concerned a male Uchiha. That person was Satsuki. While she felt relatively comfortable with the Hyuga girl, being Hinata's sister, she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she is also someone that follows Ryouta...at least that what it appears to be.

"Now, Hanabi-san. Lets find a seat for you..."

Iruka looked around for a free seat, but Hanabi already had ideas on her own, and pointed towards the back of the class, towards where the two Uchiha sat together, and hummed out a response to Iruka.

"Sensei, that seat is free, can I sit there?"

Satsuki looked beside Ryouta, and face palmed, forgetting that the desk actually seated three people, instead of just two like she had hoped. And since there wasn't any other seats available, she had no choice but to accept it.

"Damn it, she's fast. Going for the sexy Uchiha already."

"That's not fair...I wasn't allowed to sit there..."

"Damn it all to hell, that damn Hyuga has already made a move against my future husband."

"Tch, we can't allow this tyranny to continue."

Instantly, the jealousy flags were raised with the girls, seeing that the new girl in class has already managed to manoeuvre her way towards the classes handsome and talented Uchiha, at least in their eyes that seemed to be the case.

Ino and Sakura looked to the side of them, seeing the seat free, and frowned to themselves angrily.

" _Damn it all, not even I could make it there. It's that damn Satsuki's fault, not allowing me to get my man! She would block me at every turn, doesn't she!? Ugh! I'll just have to make sure that she can stay behind like Sakura!_ "

" _Uugh...so, this is Hinata's Imouto, huh. And she's going to be sitting next to Ryou-kun huh..._ "

" _Shannaro! This little white eyes is going to take away our Ryou-kun! Better make sure that little pig deals with white eyes so we can have Ryou-kun all to ourselves! Shannaro! That pig better start squealing at white eyes so our man can stay by our side!_ "

Inner Sakura added, real Sakura agreeing with her inner self, but Ryouta noticed Inner Sakura and tittered lightly at the presence, deciding to accept such an occurrence to happen.

Iruka lazily looked behind Naruto and Hinata, towards the seats of the two Uchiha, and seemingly found it to be a good idea as well.

"Yes, that's good keen eyesight you have Hanabi. Please go and find your desk."

Hanabi wordlessly nodded, and made her way towards the back of the class.

Once making it to her seat, she sat down quietly, and linked her hands together, lacing the fingers through one another, sitting in a semi professional manner. Most of the class (females) glared at the Hyuga who so casually sat down next to their Uchiha.

Ryouta himself turned towards Hanabi, and smiled softly but before he could say anything, Iruka cleared his throat.

"You'll all have time to talk with Hanabi during the break. For now, it's time to start the lesson."

Ryouta shuffled back, and faced the front of the class, deciding to heed what Iruka said and speak with the Hyuga later on, though it isn't like she was going anywhere anyway, so that was slight solace to the boy, since he was a natural curious person, but not curious enough to be considered nosy.

Like that, the lesson began.

It was a relatively easy lesson but Hanabi showed one of the reasons why she was placed in their class, going over everything with ease, and answering questions that even the more intelligent people didn't know the answer too.

Sakura and Ino were baffled at the younger girl being so intelligent, and quick witted. She was on the ball, she knew the answers for the most part. While she didn't know everything, she knew enough to mark her at the top of the class with the Uchiha's, something that impressed the female Uchiha, the male Uchiha was just happy that Hanabi was doing so well.

Hinata though, she...didn't know what to feel if she was honest with herself. Apart of her was happy that Hanabi was able to do amazing things, but a pang of jealousy rang within the girls mind, it kept going over and over within her brain. She was...jealous of the fact that Hanabi was able to move up a year, and instantly gained the attention of others, something that she couldn't do.

When the lesson finished, most of the girls crept towards Hanabi, and wore menacing looks that were meant to scare the young Hyuga girl, but said girl didn't even bat an eyelid at the incoming fangirls.

"Yes, is there something that I can help you with?"

Hanabi asked with disinterest while she noticed that Ryouta had gotten out a bento, slightly scowling at that fact, as she had her own for him, and didn't know if she should give her one to him or not.

"Yeah, suddenly going after Ryou-sama, how dare you Hyuga?"

One girl spat out angrily, feeling threatened in her 'position' within Ryouta's life, though Ryouta didn't even know her name nor did he actually care what her name was.

"Huh? What are you saying exactly?"

Hanabi wasn't interested in their childishness, preferring to use her time better than what they were doing.

"We're just saying, you better keep away from Ryou-sama, if you know what's good for you."

Another girl threatened, the opposing girls all nodding with what she said.

"She's right, just because you're a high and mighty Hyuga, it doesn't mean that you can suddenly try and get off with Ryou-sama."

"He's our future husband, you should just leave this alone!"

"You don't even know what you're doing Hyuga girl, you can't just do this without discussing this with his future wives!"

"Yeah, just because you're a Hyuga, it doesn't mean everything is handed to you on a silver platter."

As more and more outrageous statements came from the girls, people like Satsuki and Ryouta rolled their eyes, not taking the girls seriously at all, seeing them rather funny, than threatening.

Hanabi though held a hand to her mouth, and giggled slightly, to the perplexity to the others around.

"What the hell are you laughing at you little cow?"

The 'leader' of the pack questioned the white eyed Hyuga, who rolled her eyes at the girls words, and held back a small giggle that was threatening to escape the girls lips.

"I'm sorry, but you're talking sh...stupid, you are. You just assume that I'll jump on the Ryou-kun bandwagon like you all seem to have, yet none of you even know who he is. All you see is the fact that he's handsome and talented, yet I bet not one of you can name anything about his life. Not one of you could name what he likes, what he dislikes, what excites him, what frightens him. Now I don't claim to be an expert on him, but at least I take the time to get to know people. It's people like you kinda piss me off."

That greatly shocked the girls nearby, never expecting Hanabi to come out with something like that, them believing that she was just like Hinata, shy and timid. So, the girls all growled at the Hyuga and moved ever closer.

"Maybe we should teach you a lesson?"

One girl suggested, not liking Hanabi's attitude.

"Yeah, this Hyuga needs to be taken care of, and made sure that she knows her place within Ryou-sama's life."

"I'm so gonna mess up that pretty face of yours."

A girl cracked her knuckles, and advanced on Hanabi.

But rather than try to defend herself, Hanabi just stared at the girls with an impassive gaze in her white orbs.

Hinata looked on with slight anger, and was ready to jump in at any second should these girls do anything. The Hyuga girl usually wasn't aggressive, but when it's someone that she cares about, especially the likes of Hanabi, she is willing to do anything that needs be.

However, that didn't happen as Ryouta himself stood up, and got in front of the white eyed girl, and stood up to the bullies, fully intending to make his voice be heard by these girls.

"Alright. Take one step closer, and you'll answer to me, understand? You claim to love me, and consider me your future husband, but like Hanabi-san said, you don't even know the first thing about me. You have no idea what I'm like, so I suggest you get lost, or I will make you get lost, and you wouldn't like it when I get pissed off, just ask Satsuki-chan."

"Yeah, he does go quite nuts when someone he cares for is in danger, so you morons might wanna leave before you dig your own graves. Literally, you wouldn't be able to walk afterwards, if you're alive after all that is. Sorry, but that's how it is, and you best accept that as an eventuality, if you continue to piss him off."

Satsuki clearly expressed to the girls, who paled and blushed at the same time, to the confusion of the others around those girls.

Ryouta nodded at the girl, and moved closer to the fearful and slightly turned on looking girls.

"Now, leave Hanabi-san alone. If you even claim to love me, then you'd know that I hate bullies quite a lot. That's just something that really gets to me, bullies who throw their weight around and pretend to act better than someone else, when the truth is Hanabi-san is worth a hundred of you, since she moved up a year, so she must be talented and intelligent as well. Now back off, and leave the girl alone and if I see you attempt to pick on anyone of my friends again, lets just say that it isn't going to end pretty. Now scatter away!"

To make his point clear, he activated his Sharingan in an attempt to scare them, but it had the opposite effect on what he actually wanted, the girls all hugging themselves while having lewd faces on.

[YES RYOU-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU SO MUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCH!]

They shouted it out with huge blushes on their faces, running away while singing about how Ryouta was so cool for defending his friend, and how they loved him even more, not really taking in the words he said about it.

Ryouta and Satsuki sighed in annoyance, and in unison, at the girls retreating forms, and how they kept going on about Ryouta, and his coolness. As for Sakura and Ino, witnessing the girls stupid attempts to capture Hanabi away from Ryouta, they merely turned up their noses, knowing that they wouldn't ever stoop so low, and are glad that they have gotten to know him, knowing that he dislikes bullies, and would never do what those girls did.

" _Idiots, they'll never learn._ "

Satsuki mused to herself and face palmed at the same time.

Hinata's face turned to relief, and she got out her bento for Naruto, and smiled softly as she presented it to him.

"H-Here, Naruto-kun..."

She pushed it across the desk, it gliding faster than she intended so it appeared to be thrown somewhat, but thankfully Naruto caught the bento, and held it in his hands with a slight smile on his face.

"Aah! Thanks Hinata dattebayo!"

After thanking her, he immediately ripped into the lunch, and ate it so fast that he started to choke, but thanks to a timely pat on the back from Hinata, he didn't choke which was a relief.

"Tch, I can't win against those girls, can I Satsuki-chan?"

Ryouta irritatingly spoke his mind, and was tempted to face palm, but stopped at the last second. He was slightly mad that whatever he did, it seemed to make those girls love him more, and he couldn't understand why they'd love him even more for telling them that he disliked them for various things.

"Yeah, be nice or nasty, they seem to flock to you. I suppose they are...masochists or something like that. It would make sense, considering they seem to like it when you yell at them, what a bunch of freaks."

Satsuki said with a slight disgruntled look on her face.

Ryouta's eyes furrowed his eyes at the girl.

"I don't know what that is, but it doesn't sound good Satsuki-chan. I don't want them to be masochistic with me...ehehe, it isn't a good thing, is it Satsuki-chan?"

Satsuki didn't respond to him verbally, but did give a slight nod of her head then shook her head, then nodded her head. She couldn't decide if it was good or not, and it did depend on what circumstances the person was a masochist...that's when Satsuki's face turned slightly red when she imagined something that she didn't want to imagine.

" _God, Ryou doing that to me would be wrong...but why does a heat build up in my chest when I think about it?_ "

Satsuki put a hand to her chest, and faced away out of the window, making sure that Ryouta didn't see her face, so he wouldn't ask any questions about what she was feeling right now.

When Ryouta didn't gain an answer from Satsuki, he sat down again, and faced Hanabi-san, his demeanour changing to that of a happy nature, a face that holds his perpetual smile, something Hanabi found to be quite endearing as Ino and Sakura brought their chairs to the boys desk, sitting on opposing sides as they got out their food, since Ryouta didn't mind them sitting at the desk, they took the opportunity to sit down.

"Hehe, you kept this quiet, Hanabi-san. Showing up here, without telling anyone. How devious you are."

Ryou pointed out, his eyes bewitchingly on the girl beside him, with Satsuki hugging onto his right arm, her feeling slightly threatened by the Hyuga, but didn't want to seem like she was that bothered, so she only hugged his arm, and nothing more.

Hanabi turned towards Ryouta, and bent her neck slowly.

"Yes, I thought it would be better if I kept it quiet in order to surprise everyone. And it seemed to work."

"Aah, it is very surprising, Hanabi-san. We were just talking about you on the way to the class."

" _Yes I know..._ " Hanabi thought to herself, and blushed lightly, then berated herself slightly for her...less than stellar activities. "A-Ah, is that the case Ryou-kun? I-I didn't know that you talked about me when you are alone with others."

"Aah, yeah we do sometimes. We don't say anything nasty or anything, just nice casual talks. But can I ask you, what are you doing here exactly? I mean, did you skip a grade...no, the better question to ask is how you skipped the grade? Are your scores that good? Or did they give you some kind of special treatment, not that it bothers me or anything. I'm just kinda curious, is all hehe~"

Hanabi unlaced her fingers, and rested one of her palms on her lap, the other casually draped across the table as she explained why she was in the class in the first place.

"Yes, I was originally going to be placed in the year below, as I am that age. However, I took this test, to see what my current abilities are, and how intelligent I was and what would be best suited to my needs, and how I would be useful and by some recommendations, I was allowed to enter this year. Basically it was just an examination to see where I would thrive the best and I was placed here in the end, since this is the best place that I will progress." She said with a smile, and then leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "Also, the Hyuga's think that if I'm here, it might help Nee-chan become stronger and more suited to be a Hyuga as right now, they think that she isn't...so good at being a Hyuga, and isn't suited to the role of Hyuga Heiress...so please don't tell her, since I think Nee-chan is great already, and I don't think she needs my influence at all, but nonetheless, I'm gonna try my best to make sure that they see Hinata-nee's inner strength and see that she is a good heiress. They just don't see how strong she is yet, but in the future, I'm sure Nee-chan will surpass everyone's expectations."

Ryouta nodded in understand as Hanabi moved away from his ear, fully aware of what Hanabi was saying, and how it is similar to some Uchiha practices, having them train together and become stronger in ways that shouldn't be possible.

Ryouta then put his thumb up secretly, indicating that he'll do what Hanabi asked of him and moved onto a different topic all together.

"This is gonna be fun though, isn't it Hanabi-san? I mean, are you sure that you can handle being in a grade above than what you should be in? If it was me, I might've felt intimidated by the elders around me and especially those Neanderthals from before."

"Naah, it's all good~" Hanabi sang out playfully. "It's all alright, I don't think that it is going to be much of a problem. I have Hinata-nee in the class, and you as well, Ryou-kun. We've even been placed next to one another. I'm sure that this is going to be a learning curve for both of us."

"For just the both of us huh?" Ryouta smirked, and leaned closer. "What about everyone else in the class? Wont they benefit from your presence in the class...but you singled me out. Are you saying that we'll be working close and personal together?"

Something within the boy wanted to tease Hanabi at that time, so he did and because of the teasing Hanabi faced away with an annoyed huff, though Ryouta didn't see that Hanabi's cheeks flushed a little.

As that was happening, Ino, Sakura, and Satsuki all watched with keen eyes, intending to keep their gazes on Hanabi, and see if she is a rival, or merely a friend. All of them hoped for the latter of those two choices.

"Th-That's not what I was implying in the slightest. Don't just jump to conclusions like that Ryou-kun." Hanabi denied, and looked back at him with a slightly flushed face, though it was better than when it first developed. "B-By the way, here. I made this, so you best eat it."

Hanabi forcefully put a bento she made for him right in front of him, and turned away again, acting slightly tsundere, but not fully tsundere as she kept a small pair of eyes on his form, gauging his reactions.

"Wow, you made a bento for me Hanabi-san. Well, the polite thing to do is to eat it, so thank you for the food."

Ryouta accepted the bento, and opened it up.

What was inside...appeared to be a rice pork meat bento. Though...the food didn't look exactly...right. It had a strange stench coming from it, that made nearby people gag at the smell, and it had a purple miasma coming from it, it surround the room, and forcibly making people turn away from it.

"G-Gak! That's disgusting!"

Kiba, with his enhanced nose, smelt Hanabi's meal from afar, and ran out of the classroom, unable to bear it anymore, with some people more gifted in the scent department also followed suit, chasing after the brown haired boy, with his little dog, who looked like it was going to die before Kiba vacated the area.

" _S-She's going to kill Ryou-kun with that thing._ "

Ino looked at the bento Hanabi made for Ryouta, and grimaced, seeing how it didn't look...appeasing in the slightest. And that's what Ino thought was putting it the nice way.

" _Ooh God...Ryou-kun...he's gonna die, without knowing my feelings...this Hyuga girl really has it out for him, doesn't she?_ "

Sakura was pretty much in the same boat, looking from the bento, to Ryouta, to the bento again and cringed slightly, praying that he doesn't eat it, since it looked like it could kill.

" _S-So...Hinata inherited the good cooking gene, and Hanabi...didn't. I swear, if she kills Ryou with that, then she's going to be in a mess, and she wont like it._ "

Satsuki put a hand to her nose, and the inside of her stomach threatened to release its contents, for it was too...disgusting for words. It literally didn't look like it belonged to be eaten by anyone. And if it was meant to be fed to someone, then that person must be evil.

"" _Poor Ryou/Ryouta-san, he's going to die by bento._ ""

Naruto, and Hinata looked between one another, wondering why Hanabi seemed to hate Ryouta, offering something that could kill the most strongest Shinobi, in their shared opinion.

"Then, I'm gonna start the meal Hanabi-san!"

Though Ryouta didn't seem to mind that much, actually looking forward to the bento, and opened up his chopsticks, eating in a distinguished manner. Everyone watched with bulging eyes (minus Hanabi who looked glad with her efforts) as he picked up a piece of pork. Slowly, he parted his lips, and put the strange meat to his mouth. Grasping the meat with his tongue, he allowed the juices from the strange meat to dance within his mouth, tasting all of the different flavours it had to offer him, and he couldn't say that it was awful. Slowly, and carefully, Ryouta chewed the food, his teeth acting like blades by chopping up the meat within his cavern. Then, with a gulp, he swallowed the food, it sliding down his oesophagus and entered into his stomach, a flattering smile plastering itself all over his face, as all of the others besides Hanabi grimaced.

He then looked towards Hanabi, and showed his flattering smile for the young Hyuga girl.

"Yup, this is really amazing Hanabi-san. Thank you for the lovely meal!"

Ryouta said with a genuine smile on his face, aiming it at Hanabi.

[ _She's put drugs in it, that's the only possible explanation! He's off his face, he has to be!_ ]

Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Satsuki exclaimed within their minds at the same time, knowing the others thought the same by the shared look, nodding at one another discreetly so Hanabi and Ryouta don't see.

Hinata then raised an eyebrow.

" _W-Wait, why is Hanabi making Ryouta-san a bento in the first place...besides getting him high that is?_ "

Hinata couldn't work it out. Several times has she seen her hand over a bento to Ryouta, and she couldn't figure out why that was. She knew that she herself gave one to Naruto because she has a crush on him, and suspects its the same reason Ryouta gives Naruto one (though that isn't the case) so...she could only come to the conclusion that it's that reason...but then she shook her head, believing her thoughts to be wrong.

"O-Oh, is it that good?"

Hanabi said bashfully, putting hands to her rosy cheeks as she ignored the looks from the others, deeming them unnecessary.

"Yup! It's too good for words Hanabi-san! I've never had such an array of flavours on my tongue before! You're truly amazing at doing this! You have to tell me your secrets!"

Ryouta replied with a bright smile, wanting to know more as the others sweatdropped.

[ _Yep, definitely drugged. She's got him off his face, and he right now must be having a trip._ ]

Again, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Satsuki thought simultaneously, shaking with fear that Hanabi would be capable of doing something like that, especially making it odourless...okay, maybe not odourless, but just unsuspicious enough to drug someone like Ryouta, and they were determined to keep an eye on his Hyuga, to make sure that he doesn't fall into whatever trap Hanabi has going on within her mind right now.

"Then please enjoy it and I can't tell you the secrets, or they wouldn't be secrets anymore ehehe~ I did make it for you after all, so you best enjoy it."

She mumbled out at the end, and got out her own bento, opening it up to reveal her own disfigured looking bento that shouldn't ever see the light of day, the others besides Ryouta agreeing that she wants to get stoned with Ryouta, making them some drug couple, as that's the only way they can see it due to the food and whatnot.

"Yes yes, I will enjoy it!"

Like that, they all began eating their lunches, while talking with one another.

As they did, everyone that wasn't Hanabi or Ryouta stared at the slowly disappearing bento of Hanabi's that she made for Ryouta, and couldn't believe that he would eat something like that, something that looked too dangerous for words alone to describe. To everyone else, it was...death in a bento box. And even Hanabi to eat the same, the only thing they could think of is the fact that she has put some magical drugs in her food to make it taste better than it actually is.

* * *

Unknown to them though, outside a fair distance away from the Academy, on top of a rooftop, stood Danzo in his usual outfit, with a small girl next to him.

The girl in question appeared to be around Ryouta's age, and she has longish hair that comes to just below her shoulders, using a single braid to keep it in check, that's a striking black colour and bangs that framed her face nicely, with matching black eyes. However, the girls skin was white, pure white like snow, a striking contrast to what her hair colour would suggest. The girls outfit consisted of a high collared shirt that exposed her midriff that was black in colour, and tight fitting, equally black biker shorts that came to just above her knee, exposing the bottom part of her legs, complimenting the whiteness of her skin. She wore the usual sandals that most villagers and Ninja's wore and fingerless gloves that came to just above her wrists and with the tanto on her back, it suggested the girl dabbled in Kenjutsu.

"Danzo-sama, why have you brought me here?"

The girl asked with zero emotions in her tone, merely wanting to know why she was outside of the Academy, something that she didn't go too.

Danzo faced the girl, and lightly parted his lips.

"I've come to show you the boy that one day, you'll be sent to...protect and secure for Root."

"Protect and secure?"

The girl questioned with a tilted face, not quite sure on why Danzo would want her to do something like that.

Danzo responded while stroking his chin.

"Yes, I haven't decided when to make the move, depending on what I choose to do with his Onii-sama. However, there will be a time where you'll be making sure that this boy doesn't fall into the hands of enemies, and becomes apart of Root. Since you're of a similar age, it will be easier for you to become accepted within his social circle, and to make sure that the boy doesn't fall into the path of darkness, to the path of the enemies and to be lead to the path of Root, Root that supports the Leaf from the shadows. He's to become a weapon for the Leaf village and for us to do that, he needs to survive long enough to become a Chunin, and that is where you come in, girl."

As Danzo explained himself, his seeable eye was solely on the Uchiha male, who was casually eating his lunch with his friends, and grinned wildly, though restrained himself from allowing others to see his grin, as to make it appear that he didn't have an interest in the boy, should anyone be spying on him that he doesn't know about.

The girl nodded in understanding...but then stopped when a sudden question came to her mind.

"Danzo-sama, if I am to secure this person, how do I go about this? Do I force him to come to Root when he becomes Chunin?"

That's the only way the girl thought about bringing Ryouta to Root. Since she didn't really understand much about the concept of coercion, she thought force would be the best way to go about it.

To the surprise to the girl, Danzo shook his head and explained to the young girl.

"At first, it would be hard to accomplish it that way especially with Hiruzen being on guard around that child. However, in time, it will make it easier for him to come to Root. I'm pinning a lot on that boys blood, and his eyes as well as the hidden future potential within him. With the right training, he could very well become an outstanding Shinobi, a Shinobi that cannot be left under the care of normal method's. He's...going to be the change within this village, and I will not allow him to be used for the destruction of this village nor am I going to allow others ideologies destroy all of my plans."

Danzo evilly explained to the young girl who nodded with no emotional attachment to it.

"I understand, Danzo-sama. He is to be a weapon for you for you to achieve your own goals and keep the Leaf in the image that you wish for it to be in...rather, to be in the image that you see in the future."

"That's exactly right. He'll become my personal weapon, with time and effort. His Sharingan is...pure...no, it's more accurate to say that he has a good use with the Sharingan, and being Itsuki's descendant, it makes his power all the more special. The only things stopping me right now from taking him is Shisui Uchiha, and the Hokage. Those two stand in my way for that boy. That's where you come in, girl. One way or another, you're going to be situated within his life, and slowly but surely convince him that coming my way is the right decision. Even that fool Hiruzen said as much, if he chose to apart of Root, he wouldn't object, and Shisui couldn't object, should he still live by that time...which isn't certain...though, I still need him to teach Ryouta Itsuki's power so it is a possibility...though he cannot be allowed to use those eyes on the Uchiha..."

Danzo bit his lip, and frustratingly growled.

He was still conflicted on what to think.

On one hand, he needed Shisui. He needed Shisui to teach Ryouta his powers, and Master them, even with the Sharingan. If Ryouta didn't become skilled in those areas, then he wouldn't be worth as much as he could if he did Master them. However, Danzo didn't want Shisui to waste his eyes on 'fixing' the clan, seeing as unnecessary, and his way being the way that would be the best without many casualties...at least when it concerned himself, not really caring about the Uchiha clan, for reasons he kept hidden.

"I see...so Danzo-sama, is Shisui Uchiha going to live?"

"I...do not know yet. However, his eyes are also important, and if I had those, it would be another step closer to my goals. Without the eyes, Shisui wouldn't pose much of a threat to me, at least from my knowledge." Danzo replied honestly, then looked towards the classroom again. "There girl, see that boy with black hair, he's going to be your future target."

The girl looked towards the classroom with a blank expression, and looked straight at Ryouta. As soon as she did, she rose her eyebrows.

"The...midget is to be the target?"

Danzo nodded slowly.

"Though, refrain from calling him a midget, as that wouldn't win him over to our side, and other negative comments as well. We're to win him to our side. By calling him a dwarf, he'll dislike it, and will pull away from us, and that's the last thing we need."

"But that's what he is. I observed him, and he is smaller than the rest of the class, bar that one white eyed girl...is she perhaps blind? Though, she doesn't seem to be pretty either."

Danzo was tempted to face palm, but knew that the girl had nearly no emotions, and didn't understand the concept of lying, or being nice, just saying whatever came to her mind at the time.

As that happened, back within the class, both Ryouta and Hanabi frowned with frustration.

" _Who in the hell just called me a midget!? Whoever it is, is going to be destroyed!_ "

" _Right, I know someone just called me blind and thought that I was ugly...whoever it is, is going to be punished severally!_ "

They both thought at the same time while showing their teeth, resisting the urge to yell as their eyes looked around the area, seeing if there was anyone that could've called them a midget or blind in the respect of Ryouta and Hanabi.

The two then looked at one another, sharing a nod as if they had similar thoughts and ideas about certain things. The others didn't know what they were nodding at, only assuming that they were just drugged off their faces thanks to Hanabi, making sure that they don't have any adverse reactions.

Back with Danzo, he looked towards the young girl and released a breath through his nose.

"In any event, it's about time that we-"

Before Danzo could finish, a member of his Root appeared beside him, bowing his head.

"Danzo-sama, reports have just come that Shisui is currently on route to the Hokage's office and intel suggests that he may have more information about the Uchiha's current activities from watching Fugaku Uchiha talk about it with his son Itachi...though Shisui said things that we couldn't hear."

That captivate Danzo's interests by a significant amount, and he stroked his chin pensively.

"I see. That's alright, I'm confident that Shisui isn't aware of your presence just yet, he isn't that good. Yes, it's time to head to the Hokage's office and see what is currently happening with Uchiha." Danzo smirked and looked towards the young girl by his side. "You may study Ryouta Uchiha from afar for now. However, do not in any circumstances allow him to see you. That would cause devastating effects for me in the future. Consider him prey, that you need to overcome, and study his behaviour, his quirks, and his ideals as well, and use them to your own advantage as well. If it's you, I am quite confident that you'll be able to come to understand him, at least somewhat, in time and use him, use him for our goals."

"Yes, Danzo-sama. I will do my best."

Danzo's lips turned upwards as he jumped off from the roof with the member of Root, leaving the young girl alone.

Said girl got out a sketch book, and slowly, she started drawing what she saw within the classroom, Ryouta and his friends together.

She didn't really understand why she had to draw him, but she felt...compelled to do it, in order to study the boy, since Danzo had told her that one day, she'll have to be the one that convinces him to join Root when the time comes.

However, soon the girl had drawn a number of pictures, and all of them were of Ryouta, even ones that weren't of what he was currently doing. Some pictures were just of Ryouta at different angles and at different places like near a beach, a park, a stream, and other places as well.

The girl didn't understand why she drew them, only having felt like it would be...useful to get to know the face of her future mission, making sure that it would succeed at all costs. At least, that's how she rationalized it and that's why she kept the pictures, rather than rip them up like she usually would've done.

" _Strange...these pictures seem to be different to the ones that I usually draw...hmmmm, I wonder why?_ "

The girl asked herself, but nonetheless continued drawing for well over half an hour, getting many drawing's done in the allotted time that she had, all of which considered of Ryouta Uchiha.

* * *

 **With the Hokage...**

Sat within the room of the Hokage's office was Hiruzen Saratobi himself. He was sat at the end of the room. And to either side of him, sat the council. Danzo was to his right, and Koharu with Homura were sat to his left.

All four of them had serious looks on their faces as Shisui kneeled before them, having gained access to the room before hand thanks to the Hokage allowing him to enter, and by having the Anbu outside, they made sure that no one but these five people would know what was happening.

With everyone sat down bar Shisui, the man himself raised his head for the elders to see, and greeted them with a smile.

"Good day, Hokage-sama, respectable elders. I am glad to see that you all are well."

Shisui greeted and lowered his head again in thought, though held back a sigh when referring to the elders, especially Danzo for whom he has grown to disgust over to the coming months.

"Yes, good day Shisui. I trust you've gotten more information about the coup?"

The old Hokage questioned the young man by getting straight to the clan matters, who raised his head again, and nodded strongly, with eyes full of conviction...but for a split second, he looked at Danzo, and he felt cold inside, and knew that the old man was planning something, what that thing was, he prayed it wouldn't happen, but he was fully prepared in the event that Danzo would try anything.

Danzo himself took an interest in what was happening with Shisui, and the clan, finding it very interesting.

"Yes. Tomorrow, Fugaku-san is having a gathering of the clan, to discuss the coup in more detail and could be the start of the coup. Also, thanks to his recent stunt at hurting Mikoto, fellow Uchiha have begun to speak out about how his leadership isn't...up to scratch, at least in their eyes and are beginning to doubt that Fugaku-san would be able to lead the clan."

All of those present frowned slightly at the new information, with Shisui sighing sadly, when seeing Danzo look towards Hiruzen with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Hiruzen, what is your plan now?" The old man wondered, putting a hand to his chin, stroking it once. "If we remain idle any longer, then it's going to be too late. If even Uchiha turns against Uchiha, that could potentially be dangerous for the village. Are you going to put the village in danger for your indecisive actions?"

Danzo queried from the elderly Hokage with a stern expression.

"He's got a point Hiruzen." Koharu butted in, saying what she thought to be true. "If we allow them to continue, their actions could have a potentially have adverse coincidences on the village. We can't have the Uchiha hurting the village with their actions."

"We don't want that to happen, Hiruzen. The Uchiha have been causing problems for awhile now. We cannot forget their actions and their help as well, but now is the time for action, not sitting back and allowing things to happen."

Homura added in to the conversation, agreeing with Danzo and Koharu strongly.

Upon hearing that, Shisui frowned with slight amount of anger.

" _Are those two just yes men for Danzo? That's all they seem to be here for. They never really support the Hokage-sama, from what I've seen, and always seem to agree with Danzo, even if his ideas aren't...good. ...I wonder if they've had something done to them, thanks to Danzo? Though I can't prove it, it would make a lot of sense._ "

Shisui had to wonder.

He had seen a number of times on how Homura and Koharu always agree with what was happening when it concerned Danzo, and didn't understand why they'd go against Hiruzen most of the time when he is the Hokage.

Though when it came to Danzo, Shisui knew that Hiruzen was too kind hearted to do much to him, even after hearing the rumours of what Danzo had supposedly done, and the Hokage didn't do anything much against Danzo for his acts, when if other Ninja had done it, they would've been punished severally.

So, that's why Shisui decided to hold his tongue when it came to Danzo, not sure if Danzo would just use an excuse after excuse to get away with the things that he had supposedly done, but Shisui thought that the rumours were most likely true, especially with the things that he has been witnessing.

"Hmmm..."

The Hokage hummed slightly, folding his arms, and leaning back on his chair, his eyes narrowing to a point that it could be said that they are closed, though if one looked closely, it would be obvious that his eyes are open, barely.

"Look. As the head of the village, sometimes it's necessary for you to make the hard decisions. Isn't now the time to do it? With the Uchiha even distrusting their own leader, isn't it about time that we strike against them, while the iron is hot as they say? If we take action now, the Uchiha will surely be unsuspecting."

Danzo 'reasoned' with Hiruzen who frowned deeply at what Danzo was implying, not liking it in the slightest and knew that there were peaceful solutions to the problem, even if Danzo didn't see it that way.

Shisui then raised his objections to what Danzo was saying.

"That is why, tomorrow evening, I will go ahead with the plan. Tomorrow is the time that I will use my Mangekyou on the leader of the clan, and have him stop the coup without any problems happening and have them believe Fugaku is the leader that they need. If they appoint another, power mad leader, then even more disasters could happen, at least in my eyes. Fugaku-san might be bad, but he's the best of a bad situation, until Itachi takes over as clan leader. Before then, Fugaku-san is the best...way to have it resolved without worry."

He admitted freely, knowing that the elders knew about the plan he had...at least the plan that he wanted to reveal to them, which was the half truth, if he was honest with himself.

Different reasons came from the elders, with Koharu and Homura lifting their eyebrows at the admission of Shisui, not expecting the male to do something like that while they visibly stiffened. Danzo was a cross between angry, and frustrated at what was going on with the clan, while Hiruzen felt content with the knowledge that Shisui passed on, agreeing with the young male on his words.

"Your visual Jutsu? You believe it to be strong enough to change the tide of the Uchiha for the better?"

Danzo spoke out, directly at Shisui who's eyes went towards the man, and nodded once.

"That's exactly what I am saying, Danzo-sama." Shisui said respectfully, it making him feel slightly off by saying it. "I have the most confidence to use this Jutsu against the clan, and have them stop the coup. However, if it truly is going to change, then I believe that the Uchiha should have the right to change as well as Konoha. Nothing is going to settle if one changes and the other doesn't..." Shisui trailed off, and bowed his head to the Hokage. "Sorry, Hokage-sama. I spoke my mind, when I shouldn't of."

Hiruzen gently shook his head in disagreement.

"No, you're right Shisui. Times do need to change, for both clan of Uchiha, and Konoha as well. So now Shisui, you are going to be doing your plan tomorrow evening?"

"Yes, tomorrow night is when I think is the best time. All of the clan will be together, and from that, we can do something that can change history, and that's what I want. To make sure that the Uchiha are also treated with the respect that they are due, and not ruined by the actions of some men who believe that a coup is the right way when it isn't the right way. The innocent shouldn't have to suffer from the not so innocents actions. Taking a look at my own Otouto, and Satsuki-san. Those two are mere children, yet with this coup, their lives could be ruined, and that isn't fair on them. They haven't done anything, so they shouldn't be brought into the world of adults while still children. They should be allowed a childhood that's away from pain and sadness, things that...I regret hasn't happened with my Otouto yet, though I plan to change that."

Hiruzen nodded, as Danzo secretly frowned at the very idea of what Shisui was saying, believing that his actions were completely wrong. However, since he couldn't move yet, he didn't voice any objections, not wanting to draw suspicions to himself.

"Yes, that's a wonderful thing to say Shisui. And you've steeled yourself for your actions? You're ready to accept the responsibility for this action?"

Hiruzen questioned the young man, who inclined his neck in agreement.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I am ready to try my plan, I am quite confident that I can do this, and avoid anymore conflict. I am also confident that this is the most peaceful solution, and I am willing to bear any burdens that I need to bear."

"I see, then you've gotten my permission to use your visual Jutsu on the clan and lets hope that it changes the way of the Uchiha clans thinking's, at least the more irrational ones."

Danzo closed his visible eye at Hiruzen's decision, clearly frustrated at the actions of the man.

Shisui however noticed this, and refused to allow a scowl to appear on his face.

"However, Hokage-sama. I need to ask you something...it's a request from you sir."

That caught the interests of everyone present, no surprisingly the old hawks eyes fell onto the man, wondering what he was talking about, slightly sweating but wasn't visible to be seen.

"Yes Shisui? Is there something wrong?"

"No, not wrong. There's...just that I would like to ask that if it would be allowed to take Ryou out of the village for a day."

"Out of the village you say? For what purpose?"

The old Hokage questioned the Uchiha male with furrowed brows.

"There's, something I would like to show him that's out of the village, something that Kaa-chan wanted to show him, but never got the chance obviously. And right now...I believe it is the perfect time to show him. I know that it is sudden notice, but I don't want to put it off any longer, and with the plan happening tomorrow, I thought that it would be best to show him...the beauty of our family, and not only the dark and twisted."

Danzo raised his eyebrows suspiciously at this, unsure of what to think about it.

" _He wants to take him...to something of Itsuki's? What's this about?_ "

Danzo's mind kept questioning himself, but wasn't able to come up with an answer.

"Yes...I don't see why not. However, are you going to be alright, with the plan? Are you going to be returning within the day?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. We'll be back around noon time tomorrow. So, do I have your permission to leave right away?"

The Hokage thought for a few moments before giving his consent.

"Yes, you may leave right away."

Shisui stood up, and bowed his head.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

With that, Shisui left the room, leaving the old people to talk amongst themselves. Though Danzo quickly excused himself, and walked out of the room, hurrying towards apart of the village where no one would be able to see him conversing with certain people.

As he hurried to his base the fastest as he could, thoughts of what Shisui was doing flowed through his mind, as he tried to make sense of what was happening between the two Uchiha males...but he couldn't understand what these things that Shisui had to show Ryou could be.

When he arrived at this isolated location, he quickly summoned some Root members to his side, and quickly sighed with frustration.

"You both are to follow Shisui Uchiha while he leaves the village. But do not allow him to see you. This is a tracking and information gathering mission only. No confronting the Uchiha and to report back to me on his activities."

""Yes Danzo-sama.""

They replied in a monotone way, and urgently left the presence of Danzo who put a hand to his temple, and rubbed it softly, wondering what in the hell Shisui was up to, and hoped that this wouldn't ruin his efforts...whatever they maybe, he didn't know yet, and slowly, time was enclosing in, so he had to make a decision quickly, or there could be things that don't go his way, and that's the last thing the old hawk wished for.

* * *

 **At the Academy...**

Within the Academy, time for eating had finished, and lessons continued onwards.

Hanabi was paying attention to the class, not wanting to fall behind since she skipped a year, she might of missed something. While others like Sakura and Ino kept glancing at Hanabi slightly sore about the fact that Hanabi got to sit in the area that they'd wanted to sit all along, but never got the chance to do so.

"N-Naruto-kun, please listen."

"Baah, Iruka-sensei doesn't speak my language! I can't understand him dattebayo."

Hinata was making sure that Naruto listened the best that she could, having gained some confidence in speaking with the boy next to her, though she wasn't sure if she could be alone with him quite yet.

"B-But Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei is our Sensei, we should listen."

"Ugh...you're right, Hinata. Even if I can't understand him."

Naruto sighed in resignation as Hinata smiled sweetly at him.

"I-If there's anything you don't understand...I-I will try my best...to help you..."

Hinata offered kindly, Naruto smiling at the offer.

"Really Hinata? You're a star, thanks!"

Naruto resisted the urge to hug her, Hinata secretly wishing it would happen, as she would like something like that to happen.

For Ryou and Satsuki, they simply didn't really pay that much attention, preferring to play thumb wars under the table, though get their ears out incase there was something to happen.

"I'm gonna win Satsuki-chan, then you're going to have to buy me ice cream."

Ryou whispered to the young girl, and since he loved ice cream, he had to make sure that he won the thumb wars.

Said girl gently shook her face in refusal.

"No, when I win, I want a kiss on the lips. No more messing around."

She said with a slight tinge of pink, deciding to just go for it, rather than be shy about it as she wasn't a shy person by nature, and this was something that she just had to overcome, and deepen her relationship with the boy.

"If that's what you say, Satsuki-chan~"

Ryou sang quietly, and attempted to overpower the girls thumb. She went high, and did a small swing of the thumb, trying to pin it down, but Ryouta's quick reflexes allowed him to get away from the thumb, and in turn used his thumb to pin down Satsuki's thumb, and held it there.

When Ryou won, he simply smirked, and got close to her ear.

"Don't worry Satsuki-chan, you'll have my first kiss. I did promise it after all. But you owe me ice cream now."

"Yeah...you better mean it, Ryou."

Satsuki slightly stammered a reply, and put her head on his shoulder, and looked towards the front. Ryou mimicked her actions somewhat, leaning his head against her own head, both of them getting into a relaxed state within the class.

"Now, can anyone tell me the Five Chakra Natures? And the other two Natures as well that aren't Elemental?"

Iruka questioned his class, most people shying away from the question, not knowing the answer, like Kiba and others like him.

Though Ryou, Hanabi, Satsuki, Hinata and Sakura knew what they were. Ino was pretty sure, but didn't want to make a fool of herself, and Naruto didn't want to say, incase he was wrong.

A lazy looking boy didn't care less, despite the fact that he knows it and a pudgy boy also had a good idea, but was too busy stuffing his face with chips and other types of food, something Iruka didn't seem to mind.

When no one raised their hands (Hanabi and Satsuki not wanting too, Ryou and Sakura wanting to give others the opportunity since those two are the usual ones to answer, the same with Hinata though she was just shy about doing it) Iruka sighed, and pointed towards Ryouta who blinked a number of times.

"Ryouta-kun, please explain the natures of chakra."

Iruka asked the boy kindly, knowing that he'd know the answer, and wanted him to explain it to the others in the class that might not know about it.

"Ah, okay." Ryou replied, and took in a deep breath as he stood up. "Yes, the Five Chakra Natures include Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning. There's also Yin, and Yang Release apart of those natures as well, though they aren't what is...called elemental. These natures are used for different things, like Medical Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and so forth."

Iruka nodded, happy that he had such a bright kid in his class, and while the girls all fawned over his knowledge, most of the guys mutter at him being a suck up, though Ryou ignored them, as he didn't see himself as a suck up, only someone who answered the question that was presented to him.

"Yes that's correct, and please explain what nature is strong against one, and weak against the other, if you will?"

"Yes Sensei. Okay, Fire Release is strong against Wind, but weak against Water. Wind is strong against Lightning, but weak against Fire. Water is strong against Fire, but weak against Earth. Lightning is strong against Earth, but weak against Wind. And finally, Earth is strong against Water, but weak against Lightning. Every single Ninja...rather person I guess, is born with an inherit Chakra Nature, a nature they will have the easiest time manipulating, and while it's easier to learn Jutsu of that Nature if your Chakra Nature is that way inclined, it isn't impossible to learn other Nature Transformations, it just requires more training and time than it would if it was your own Chakra Nature."

"That's very well done, Ryouta-kun. You're right on all accounts. And finally please explain why..." Iruka trailed off, and looked out of the window, raising a brow. "...Please explain why that girl is waving and winking at you?"

Ryou was confused by Iruka, and decided to ask what the man was talking about, not seeing anything about what was happening.

"Huh? What girl?"

Ryouta looked around, but couldn't see anyone.

The others did the same, not seeing anyone at all waving at him.

But that was soon changed when there was a light rapping at the window.

Everyone turned to the window, and saw that Izumi was stood on the ledge, lightly tabbing the window with a slight grin on her face, dressed in her usual battle outfit, but had glasses on, a rare sight to see.

"T-That's Izumi-nee..." Ryou walked over to the window, and opened it, Izumi immediately coming through the window, and took Ryou by the hand. "W-Whats going on Izumi-nee? And what's with the glasses?"

Izumi looked around the classroom, seeing everyone's eyes on her, and a slight naughty thought came to her, and leaned down towards Ryouta's level, and giggled softly.

"Ooh, my handsome Hubby, you've got to come with me now where we can go and have many magical experiences, and then kiss one another while in bed together, and you then hugging onto me with your Shota body and I have to do it in my glasses as I am a good smart girl during the day, but at night I'm really wild and on the prowl for the Shota~"

When Izumi said that...

[HANDSOME HUBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?]

Many girls shouted out, including Sakura and Ino, Sakura looking like she was about to faint. Hanabi looked visibly stricken with illness at the announcement, and Satsuki with seething, knowing that it was an attempt at humour on the girls behalf, and she didn't like it in the slightest.

"That's right, I am indeed his wife~ We just got married last week actually, look at this ring he put on my finger after saying "I surely do sexy cakes~!" and I was so over the moon at that time, such loving memories~"

As Izumi confirmed it and pointed to a ring that Itachi gave her (not a wedding ring, but convincing enough to seven year olds to be classed as such) while giving the boy an air kiss, Sakura couldn't take it anymore, deeming this girl to be too beautiful to fight, and fainted on the spot.

"S-Sakura!?"

Ino rushed to her side, as the girl had swirl for eyes, relief setting in, seeing that she had just fainted from shock rather than anything else.

But then Ino looked towards Izumi and paled.

" _This girl is too beautiful...I can't compete with that..._ "

Ino thought dejectedly, Satsuki's teeth grinding together at the sight.

Hanabi was in between Ino and Sakura, in the respect on how she was feeling. She was completely overwhelmed, and thought similar thoughts to what Ino was thinking, not liking this situation at all.

As for the fangirls...

"This can't be happening!"

"She's going to take Ryou-sama away from us!"

"She's too old for Ryou-sama!"

"She's ancient!"

"She's an Obaa-sama!"

As girls spoke out with wild cries, Izumi's eyebrows twitched with slight frustration at being called old, yet again, when she was only 13 years old, she wasn't even old enough to be considered an adult yet if she wasn't a Ninja, never mind being considered old like a grandmother.

" _Next person that calls me an Obaa-sama, old or ancient, I'm gonna kill them. I am only 13 years old for Gods sake!_ "

Izumi thought angrily, having had enough of everything that has happened to her as of late.

"Wow, so you're Ryou's wife then dattebayo!?"

Naruto exclaimed to the young girl who turned to the blonde and raised her brows, instantly recognizing the description that Ryouta, and Itachi once gave her, even realizing that he does indeed have a verbal tick.

" _So, this is Naruto Uzumaki-san huh. He doesn't seem evil to me like everyone always says. His eyes tell me that he's a good person, and that's enough for me to know._ " Izumi thought with a kind smile, then produced a lollipop for Naruto from her pouch, and handed it to him. "Here, have this little lollipop from cool Nee-sama like me. I'm indeed Ryouta-kun's wifey for lifey and the names Izumi Uchiha, and despite people thinking I'm Itachi-kun's girlfriend, I'm actually married to Ryouta-kun, but don't say anything hehe~" Izumi joked to the smiley Naruto, then she reached out her hand and smiled with a cocked head as she handed three more lollipops to Naruto, seemingly having an abundance of them. "So as husbands bestest friend, his adorable wife has to make sure that his friends are looked after, no?"

"Cool thanks Onee-chan! You're the best!"

Naruto accepted the lollipops and sucked on one as Izumi smiled and petted his head softly, then looked back at Ryouta with a dirty smirk.

"Now come on Hubby, we've got some travelling to do~"

"I-Izumi-nee! That's a cruel joke! Y-You can't say things like that, as people would maybe suspect that we're actually married...even if it would be fine with me..."

Ryouta blushed out in embarrassment from everything that was happening, Satsuki not missing what he said at the end, and frowned slightly.

"Baah? Who's joking Hubby-kun? You've got to come with me now sweetheart~"

"B-But why?"

Izumi walked closer, the guys all ogling her walking, her breasts bouncing slightly despite the type of bra she was wearing which should of kept them still but didn't, and when she hugged Ryouta into her bust, all of the men instantly glared, wishing that Izumi would do that with them.

"Shisui-san asked me to come and get you, and it's all Hokage-sama approved. Aah, that's right." Something clicked within her mind, and she held out the letter Shisui had given her before, and handed it towards the enclosing Iruka. "Here, read this. Ryouta-kun here has to come with me straight away."

Iruka accepted the note, and read to himself. As he did, Izumi picked up Ryouta, and placed a hand on his butt to carry him, though Satsuki growled at that, and wanted her hand off it, immediately.

"Aah, I see. Then please take Ryouta-kun with you."

Iruka gave his permission to Izumi who smiled happily.

"Thank you~ Goodbye Iruka-sensei~"

As she teased lightly, Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? You called me Sensei? It sounded...as if you knew me...do I know you?"

Iruka wondered, trying to picture the face. Something about Izumi's face seemed to be familiar, but he couldn't work out where he had seen the girl before, trying to understand where he could've seen her before.

"Yeah, once upon a time, I used to have a class with you as well, don't you remember me?"

Iruka took a good long look at Izumi and concentrated on the girl, it clicking within a few seconds now that he had a good long look at her.

"Aah, Izumi-chan. Yeah, about...three years ago, right?"

"That's right. We were with one another for half a year, while the other usual Sensei was sick. You forgot about me, how cruel. I thought that we had become like super best friends or something, but you forgot all about me, who was a cute student, and went to teach others and never remembered all of the fun times we had together, and how you taught me many things. You're meanie Sensei."

Izumi made a fake sad face, and turned away with Ryou raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hehe, sorry sorry. It was three years ago, but that's not an excuse. I should've remembered you, and did eventually anyway. So, how have you been? You graduated a year early, yes?"

She nodded, and turned back, to wink at the others present.

"That's right. Thanks to your teaching's Sensei, I was able to graduate early, and now I'm a Medical Ninja tasked with many high class missions and praise and whatnot."

"Aah, I did hear you became a Medical Ninja, I'm proud Izumi-chan."

"Hehe, thanks Sensei! Means a lot~"

She scratched the back of her head sheepishly, unable to keep down a blush.

She then pointed to all of the children in the class.

"Now, you mind your Sensei, and listen to his words of wisdom. He might seem boring and bangs on a lot, very much a lot actually. Too much in fact sometimes." Iruka frowned at that, but Izumi smiled so enchantingly, he forgot about it a few seconds later. "But he's a very good Sensei, and will teach you what you need to become Ninja's. Don't ever forget that fact. At a time, I was considered to be a failure, but look at me now, a Ninja that's a Medical one, with all of the advantages I have thanks to the teaching's of my Sensei's in the Academy. So be good, listen and learn as well~ Enjoy these times together, because it wont always be this easy. Trust me...I should know."

All of the children nodded seriously at the girl, as Iruka cried anime tears in the background, very thankful for the girl to say things like this, and since she's of a young age, they might listen to her.

Izumi then walked to the window, turned to the others, smiled sweetly, then jumped out of the window with Ryouta in her arms. As they jumped rooftops, Ryouta's curiosity became more and more apparent.

"Izumi-nee, what's going on anyway? Why did you take me out of class?"

Ryouta couldn't take it anymore and had to ask the question.

Izumi looked at him, and smiled softly.

"Aah, that's something I cannot possibly say right now sweetheart. Though it's going to be a good experience, with your Nii-chan."

That made Ryouta feel calmer as he allowed Izumi rush towards wherever it was that she was going, and rested his head against her breast, liking the feeling of her soft mound on his cheek.

As they jumped across the rooftops, Izumi looked down at the boy in her arms, and couldn't help but smile at the sweetness that he produced, even when just dozing off, which he was. Sometimes he was so mature that she would forget that he's a seven year old boy, and would get lost in the maturity. She was even slightly jealous of the fact that he was a little more mature at times, but wouldn't ever give up her own immaturity to anyone else, or for any more maturity than she had now.

When she made it to the village gates, Shisui was already stood there and smiled when seeing the two in such an embrace.

"Izumi-chan, no problems right?"

"Nah, it's all good." She handed Ryouta off to Shisui, and waved. "Gotta go now sweetie, got something's to do~ Always busy I am, never got a moment to myself, but it's all good~"

She slightly looked towards Shisui secretly, who slightly pouted.

"O-Okay Nee-chan, see you soon."

She giggled, pecked him on the cheek, and then left in a hurry.

As soon as she was gone, Ryou looked towards Shisui who held him against his chest.

"Shi-nii, what's going on? Izumi-nee suddenly came and took me, and didn't say what was happening. So, what's happening?"

Shisui looked down at his brother, a mirth smile on his face.

"Ryou, it recently occurred to me that there's something that I've never shown you, when I should've years ago. It's something that...it's something that you should've known years ago. And now, I wanna show you something...something beautiful about our family. You've seen the darkness of our family, we've been through dark times, and now I want to show you something that will make you smile."

Shisui said with an honest smile, full of good intentions, something Ryou caught instantly, and smiled at.

"Shi-nii...I wanna...erm..."

"It;s okay, don't worry. It's about time...you see the good things about our family, and forget the bad. I'll show you...something that Kaa-chan wanted to show you, but never could. You see, I'm gonna show you...Kaa-chan's kindness."

"Her kindness?"

Ryouta questioned, but didn't get an answer from Shisui, who merely walked towards the gates, and smiled at them, ready to share a small secret with Ryou, a secret that was long overdue.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So this is the beginning of the Uchiha downfall! Fugaku's having a hard time (totally brought on by his own actions) with even Itachi who usually wouldn't think dark things about his parents, started to think them about Fugaku. And it seems that Izumi and Shisui have worked out their plan, whatever that is, and are determined to pull it off. Then there was some good stuff with Hanabi entering the class fully, Ryouta telling the girls to get lost, only for them to love him even more hehe~ And some bonding moments between other characters with even a certain artist girl showing up, who'll be given a proper introduction to the characters soon enough. Finally, the time for Shisui has come to do his plan to use his Sharingan on the clan which will be next chapter, but before that, Shisui is going to show Ryouta Itsuki's 'kindness' but what that is...is until next chapter! See you then when...something happens!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Ragna; Yeah, if I put a character in, I would have to know about her, or him, before I put it in, and I like doing some research as well, so I don't make a mistake or anything like that.**

 **Jugar38; Thanks! Glad you liked it! Hehe, I thought that would be a good scene to have in there. Yeah, can't have Itachi be alone now, he needs Izumi-chan to mellow him out~ Shisui...spoiler's for now. Can't say much about that at the moment, but yeah that could work. Well, Rin needs to die so the whole Obito thing could happen. Well, it never does, does it hehe~ Danzo will get what's coming to him eventually. As for Hiruzen doing that, I don't see it personally, that guy in canon does let quite a number of things (not all things) slide when it comes to people like Danzo and Orochimaru. Eeh, it's basically because Danzo gave him an alternative, though I'm sure that Itachi could've found away around it maybe. And yeah, same here~ As always, thank you very much!**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and yeah it is. Cool suggestions.**

 **Jeirin; Thanks, and yeah, that's his catchphrase alright, sometimes cringe worthy huh~? And must be, must be~**

 **War sage; Thanks, and you'll soon see!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, they surely are, wonder what could spell for those pesky Uchiha members? Well, like it was implied, he had certain feelings for Mikoto, but they weren't love, at least on the level that someone deserved. Yeah, she's friends with them alright, though mostly comfortable with Ryou and obviously her sister. Of course, she's always going to support her sister, and vise versa as well and he certainly did. Yup! Sai has appeared, and I am right, then what you're implying could be a scene for later on in the story, a funny one at that. Aha, yeah. It's going to be good, what Shisui shows Ryou, and yeah, their plan is...can't say yet hehe~ Cool suggestions~!**

 **Cloud4012; Hehe, yeah it's gonna be good alright~ And yup, no wonder with everything that has happened to the man huh? Hehe, exactly, Hanabi joining, and Ryouta finally finding out some about his mother, good, and sad, times ahead. Thanks!**

 **Hellspam; I'm glad that you liked it, more of those moments to come. Danzo will get what he deserves eventually. Yeah, even if she doesn't understand why she's doing it.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! And I'm glad that I've got ya that hooked lol. Hehe, that she is, that she is. I've got plenty of funny moments with Sai planned in the future. That she is, even if only slightly~ Well, yeah they're still close, but he hasn't gotten rid of it just yet though it isn't like he had a major crush on her in the first place. Yeah, they were all innocent children, and I haven't mentioned other children, but there are obviously other Uchiha children at the Compound and even at the Academy, they are just in different classes or years to the main two Uchiha children. Aah, that's going to be...something alright. You'll have to read and see what happens with that. Cool suggestions!**

 **Guest 1; Ehehe, I'll leave it to your imagination if she's like that or not~ And yes, that is correct. Basically, Ryouta is Indra's reincarnation, and will get the Rinnegan in his eye in the future but he'll have a different path than canon Sasuke.**

 **Guest 2; Eh, well, I dunno what to say. I guess that's how I write it, since most people don't do anything like it, I like being unique and prove that you have to be this 6 ft whatever guy to get strong, and be with girls as well. Hope that answered it.**

 **Skull Flame; Hehe, yeah she's certainly had a...unique experience with the fangirls, and yeah, I suppose that it is, somewhat at least. I wouldn't know about love, but more like...intriguing and yeah, Izumi that cheeky girl. You'll see what her kindness is this chapter, at least somewhat. Hmmm, now that would be telling hehe~ Those are unique suggestions alright. Erm, I haven't decided just yet, though I don't see why not. Gonna have to watch that arc again though, since I can't remember it fully. Hehe, that would be a funny scenario alright, and thank you very much!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, it was good alright. Well, it's more of a case to say how much he gauges her on a scale. While he does have some feelings for her, he doesn't know how much he does. Hmmm, maybe so~ Exactly, more of that to come in the future. You'll have to read and see hehe~**

 **Lightwave; It certainly is alright~ Yeah, she knows how to defend herself alright~ Well, Hanabi's food doesn't smell good, or look good, but the flavours aren't bad, they are just put off by the look and smell, fortunately Ryou doesn't care about such things, and just ate it anyway. Well, I wouldn't say in love, just more like interested. Itsuki's kindness...you'll see soon! Those are some cool suggestions alright, and that doesn't sound like a half bad idea.**

 **AlphaOmega; That they are, that they are. Hehe, well you'll have to wait and see what happens. That she does, that she does. Don't wanna cross paths with her, and yeah, though she didn't need it really. Hehe, well it tastes a lot better than it looks. The plan will soon be seen. Cool suggestions. Yah, that sounds pretty good as well!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The sadness within the tale**

 **With the brothers...**

Hopping along the trees in the dense forest within the Land of Fire is Shisui, with Ryouta on his back, the boy hugging around the mans neck so he doesn't fall off the mans back, though Shisui made sure that he had a tight hold of his little brother.

Shisui was going fast...and that wouldn't be called an understatement. Shisui was using the thing that made him famous.

The Body Flicker.

Shisui was using this technique to zip through the trees of the luscious greenery. Shisui was going very fast, too fast that Ryouta couldn't see what was going on around him, even with the Sharingan activated.

He tried looking around, as he found it to be strangely therapeutic to look at the passing surrounding's. But he couldn't do it since Shisui was going very fast, as if he was in a hurry from something or for something.

But Ryouta didn't know what the rush was, he was still in a daze. Everything was happening too fast. He was taken away from class, and now is rushing through a forest, a forest that he didn't even know about.

"Shi-nii, you're going way too fast! I feel a little sick!"

Ryouta complained with a whine, and continued looking around, trying to form anything that could be anything, but all he saw were blurs of green and brown for the leaves and tree trunk's themselves.

"Hehe, sorry Otouto. It's just that we have to go fast today, we've got something's to do by tomorrow morning, and it can't wait. Don't worry though, it's going to be a good experience."

Shisui's reply made Ryouta smile happily in acceptance and continued to ride on Shisui's back, attempting to take in the sights. But when he couldn't, he looked towards the sky and saw the blueness of the sky, and smiled happily.

But then, in his musings, he looked back towards the back of Shisui's head, and pulled on his hair softly, gaining the mans attentions.

"Hey, what's with the hair pull little Dragon?"

Shisui whined towards the younger, patting his hand away from the back of his head, a small smile creeping its way onto the younger's lips.

"Shi-nii, this kindness...what are we gonna see exactly? You've been quite secretive for awhile now Shi-nii, so please tell me where we are going. You can't seriously think that you can keep it secret forever, can you?"

Ryou shyly asked the man who's shoulders he was riding it, giving another tug of the hair just incase he wasn't listening, but knew that Shisui was in fact listening to him if his face has any indication.

It had been over four hours since Shisui and Ryouta left the Leaf, and during that time, he couldn't get anything out of Shisui. He wouldn't talk with the boy, and when he attempted to talk with Shisui...

"You'll see soon enough. Nosy be patient and keep your nose out~ It's about Kaa-chan so don't worry~"

...And that's what Shisui would reply with each time.

Now Ryouta was a curious child, and like most children, he wouldn't want to wait for a surprise, instead he would want to know what he was getting or going as in this case, to prepare himself for the eventuality of his surprise, but Shisui was cunning, and didn't say anything about it, keeping it concealed, something Ryou had to praise, since usually Ryou could get most things out of Shisui, but for this instance, he couldn't get anything out of him.

Inside his chest, the heart there was beating inside of his chest rapidly, in anticipation, to whatever it was that Ryouta was going to see and since his mother was mentioned, it was all the more sweeter for Ryou.

Shisui never really talked about Itsuki, deeming it to be something that he can't talk about. It's too tough for him, and Ryouta respected that, but he had always wanted to know what his mother was like, and how she was.

"Mouuu, you're cruel Nii-chan. Can't you at least tell me where we are going?"

Ryou begged for an answer, even pulling on his elder brothers hair to make it a point that he was really curious and wanted to know what was happening.

Though Shisui gently refused to tell Ryouta much about it, wanting to keep it a surprise for the boy.

"It's a place where the happiness of our family should be shown to you, that's what. Don't worry too much about it. It's a place that our family have, and only our family is permitted to enter. If anyone else tries to enter it, they're going to get slaughtered, if they don't have our permission of couse." Shisui said with a sweet smile, but glanced in a certain direction far behind him and smirked, thankful to the fact that they can't be heard. " _If they're going to follow me, they could at least hide properly, instead of this failing attempt of following and besides, I'm not known for being Shisui of the Body Flicker for being slow hehe._ "

Shisui thought with a sly smirk, thankful to all of the tracking training that his mother and father drilled into him. For this instance, he was kind of happy that his father did teach him these things, even if he doesn't like his father that much.

"But Shi-nii, if we continue this way, we'll soon hit a body of water...eeh, maybe the sea or a lake? I can't remember. But...are we going for a swim maybe? It would be fun but...swimming is hehehe..."

That's how Ryouta remembered it anyway from what he learned in the Academy.

If they continued this way, there was an ocean of water that would be too wide for them to cross. If he remembered rightly, then going towards the ocean (he thinks ocean anyway) wouldn't make much sense.

"Nah, it isn't anything like that. Actually, we're going to be going this way because the place I need to show you is a lovely sea of gleaming water...rather, what's just beyond the lovely waters. It's a place where Kaa-chan one day wanted us to move too."

"A place where...we could call home?"

Ryouta muttered slightly, and hugged the top of Shisui's head, a euphoric feeling filling his chest, having a home being something that Ryou would love very much.

"Yeah, that's right. A place where we can be safe and happy. It's a place where, besides each other, we can return home too. Trust me, you're going to love it...because this place is a place that we can both always return home too, besides one another of course."

Ryouta didn't reply, but Shisui knew that he was happy, and kept on a bright smile at the thoughts of Ryouta's, knowing his feelings have turned to being happy.

But a few seconds later, Ryou did reply, having one single question for the man.

"Shi-nii...why are you showing me this now? Is something happening?"

Shisui didn't flinch, nor did he let any indication show that something indeed was happening, but didn't want to show Ryou, who didn't need to know anything about the current situation.

" _Damn this kid is sharp...then again he is my Otouto, so of course he's going to be smart._ " Shisui thought with a kind and gentle smile, then replied to Ryouta as honestly as he could without giving anything away. "No, there's nothing wrong, Ryou. I just wanted you to have a good life, a good time with the life that you have, and how Kaa-chan wanted you to be loved. This place...this place was the one place that everything is good. There's no pain, no hate, no sorrow, only joy and happiness. That's why it is Kaa-chan's kindness...her special place that's been inherited by us as well."

As Ryou listened to Shisui, his face turned upwards, and soon his face broke out into a smile.

"I can't wait to see a place where no pain can be broken into."

That's something Ryou, who has been through much pain during his young life, wanted nothing more than to not have any pain or any sadness either. The very idea of being just happy was too overwhelming to him, and he couldn't help but giggle a lot, wanting to experience more and more happy times in the future.

"That's right, sweetheart. It's the place, you don't have to worry anymore, a place that will be able to have a good life, a place where you can have no sorrow or pain hit you, only good thoughts and feelings."

Shisui gently explained to the boy who couldn't be happier.

Shisui and Ryouta continued travelling for a number of hours, going in different directions to throw off the followers so they couldn't be ambushed should something happen, until they finally stopped at a area that has water that stretched far beyond the eye could see.

In the distances, there were small little dots that made up different parts of the nations, but they were far, and unable to see or make anything out. Only someone with the Byakugan could be able to see anything that resembled anything of anything.

"We've arrived, Ryou. This is the place we'll be making our trip from."

Shisui leaned down, and put his finger in the water to the confusion of Ryouta who jumped off his back, and sat on the ground with his knees against his chest, watching the man curiously.

"Nii-chan, what are you doing exactly? You're going to splash around?"

Ryou queried, but was ignored by Shisui for the second.

From the water, a single pulse of chakra was released from Shisui's finger, the pulse making the water ripple slightly as Shisui plopped his finger out of the water, and sat down next to Ryouta.

"Now, we're going to wait."

"Huh? What are we waiting for exactly Nii-chan? And why did you put your finger into the water? Is there something special about the water? Healing properties?"

Ryouta didn't know what was going on. All he saw from his perspective was Shisui putting his finger into the water, not seeing the chakra being emitted due to his Sharingan being inactive.

"The place we're going is a place even I am unsure of the location. Kaa-chan once taught me a technique that sends our unique chakra throughout the water, alerting the creatures here to come for us so we can visit the island. Since the location is secret to even us, no one could find it, and if someone does find it by chance, then the animals will protect it. However, I haven't the foggiest on where it actually is. I don't know if it is far or close from here. All I know is that we wait here, and creatures will come and take us there."

"Then...I don't get it. How do you not know? What about the ride there? We're going to be riding there...but wont we be conscious so how is that you don't know where it is?"

Ryouta was forever in confusion, he couldn't make sense of many things that were running through his mind. It was all new to him, but Shisui was happy that Ryouta was a curious boy, and was very happy with his good natured curiosity.

"Yeah, during the time we've gone, the creatures put the users under a Genjutsu that can even make the most experience users of Genjutsu be hypnotized for as long as the ride takes. Kaa-chan told me its because our ancestors wanted to keep the island private from anyone that wishes to cause it harm, even people within the clan that could want to harm the animals."

"But you said that...what do you mean by our ancestors? You mean Uchiha?"

"It was a place that was once owned by our clan, Ryou."

Ryouta blinked at the change in attitude, but nonetheless probed Shisui for more information.

"By Uchiha you mean?"

Shisui gently shook his head as they looked towards the water, and smiled, knowing that the creatures are coming.

"No, by Kaa-chan's clan. It's...something of a sanctuary for different creatures. You'll see when we get there. And thanks to Kaa-chan's clan for keeping these creatures safe, they've offered to keep this island we're going to all for ourselves. Meaning, that only our blood would be able to step onto it without anyone trying to hurt or destroy it. It's got some powerful creatures there, so anything there is in safe hands. Not even the Hokage-sama knows about this."

"Kaa-chan's clan huh...who were they exactly?"

He questioned, wanting to know more and more, as much as he possibly could know and then even more than that. He was that curious, he didn't even care if it was a trivial thing for him. It could've been his mothers favourite sweet, and that would've been gold to him.

"They were...they were very good people who had big hearts, just like you, and Kaa-chan. They were very lovely people, and had a love of nature, maybe you've noticed how you like nature?" Ryouta nodded, Shisui smiling. "It's in part to the clan you've been born to. Your last name maybe Uchiha, but you're still apart of the clan, the same as I am."

Hearing what his brother said, Ryouta's face broke out into a large grin, liking the sound of what Shisui was saying.

"Ooh wow, so we're from a different clan as well as the Uchiha...awesome. That means we're doubly special Nii-chan!"

Shisui chuckled and rubbed the boys head.

"Yes, it is indeed awesome and I suppose we're special in some ways, but everyone is special, that's why this island has to be protected, because we're the heirs to the clan. No one other than us can go to the island now, as far as I am aware, we're the only two left of the clan...though Kaa-chan never talked much about the clan, so I can't say if I'm right or not. But either way, the island is to be kept safe, and hidden, as it is apart of our heritage as well. And since not everyone can be good, the creatures can determine if you're good or not. That's also another reason why we have to be taken there, so the creatures can determine our hearts pureness."

Ryouta nodded, and moved closer to Shisui, and cuddled next to him sweetly.

Shisui cocked an eyebrow up in wonder as said man brought the boy onto his lap, said boy snuggling against Shisui's chest lovingly, and displaying his affection for the elder.

"Huh? What's wrong Ryou?"

"It's nothing really. I'm happy, about finally knowing about Kaa-chan, I wanna know many things about her. She's always talked about kindly, I wanna see what she was like...I wish I could've met her..."

"Yeah, she's a wonderful woman alright and one day, I am sure that you will meet her. You'll learn something new soon enough."

Ryou nodded, and they both sat there waiting for whatever it was that was going to come.

While they waited, Ryou and Shisui talked about random things as Shisui kept looking around to see if any of Danzo's men have followed after him, but seeing that he didn't see any, he could only conclude that he had in fact lost them with his incredible speed.

They didn't have to wait long, five minutes being the wait, until two dolphins came out of the water bowing their heads towards the boys, their cold piercing eyes directly on the boys.

"T-These are...?"

Ryouta queried from Shisui with an adorable, but cautious head tilt.

"Don't worry, these are just the our ride."

Shisui explained to the shocked boy, who's eyes were forever on the dolphins eyes, so much that it was hypnotic almost.

Shisui stood up, coaxing Ryouta to do the same and bowed his head respectfully.

"Ryou, bow your head. Show some respect."

Shisui ordered when Ryou didn't do it, since he was in awe.

"Y-Yes, of course. I'm sorry Dolphin-sama's. I didn't mean to be rude, please forgive me."

Following his brothers actions, Ryou bowed his head towards the creatures who raised their heads.

Shisui walked over, Ryou in tow by gripping his shirt.

"Now Ryou, you've got to mimic my actions completely, alright? Don't show any aggressive movements or they will retaliate and I'm not sure even I could protect you." Hearing the severity in his tone, Ryou merely inclined his head in agreement with what the elder said, gulping that even Shisui might be not able to protect him from these creatures. "Good boy. Don't worry, it isn't hard. Just present yourself to the dolphins and they'll look at you, but don't feel weirded out if you feel something strange within your chest, it's just them looking for evil intentions. But, I'm sure that they'll not find anything within you."

"R-Right...I get it. Y-Yeah, of course, they wont find any evil in me."

Confirming it, Shisui bent his neck downwards respectfully as he placed a hand on the dolphins nose. Said dolphins eyes glowed and carefully ran themselves all over the mans body, a distinct glow of golden showing itself on Shisui.

A minute later, the dolphin stopped and looked towards Ryouta, having accepted Shisui already.

"That's all you have to do sweetheart. See, it isn't bad at all is it?"

"Aah, okay. So, I'll just put my hand on the nose, and allow it to...scan me or something?"

"Exactly, now hurry. We've got some time to hurry on."

Nodding at the elder, the younger walked very slowly towards the dolphins, making sure that he doesn't set them off in danger that he gets hurt by these creatures, something that he doesn't want to happen whatsoever.

As he took footsteps, the dolphins carefully watched the boy. Since it was a new creature to them, they wanted to make sure that he wasn't evil or going to do anything, even with the acceptance from Shisui, it didn't mean anything when it concerns Ryouta Uchiha.

When making it to the dolphins, Ryou stretched his hand, and placed it carefully on the nose of the dolphin, resting it there as the said dolphins eyes ran themselves over the boy, a faint glow coming from them.

As they did, and as Shisui said, he felt slightly strange within himself, he could feel a tingling sensation building up within his body, making him shiver all over his body, but he didn't feel violated. It was a feeling like no other. It was close to tranquil, but a fair distance away from it as well. It was something he couldn't comprehend, but liked nonetheless and wanted to experience the feelings more and more.

A minute later, the glowing stopped, and the dolphin showed its acceptance to Ryouta, to his relief.

"Aah, seems like they've accepted you Ryou, though I didn't doubt that they would." Shisui casually grabbed the boy, and sat on the back of the dolphin with its permission, and then held Ryouta tightly. "And now comes the Genjutsu. Don't worry about it though, it's going to show you something beautiful to pass the time, something that you'd want deep within yourself. It wont be scary, I promise. And if something were to happen, they'd bring us out of the Jutsu straight away."

Shisui assured the boy, so he doesn't feel any anxiety while within the Genjutsu.

Ryou inclined his head and put said head against Shisui's chest, comfortingly holding his head there.

"Shi-nii, when we wake up, we'll be at the island, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. We'll be there when we wake up."

Shisui coolly replied to the elder, dancing his fingers on the back of Ryouta's soft hair, running fingers through the black locks, slowly taking in the feel of his hair, liking the texture of the hair.

Soon the Genjutsu was cast on them, and into a dreamlike state they went.

While in said Genjutsu, they experienced different things.

Shisui was experiencing a time with Ryou, and the others, just an ordinary day by anyone's standards. But that was what Shisui wanted more than anything. A normal day where he could go on a stroll with his brother, and have some genuinely good times. A sparing match with Ryou, going on missions with Itachi and others, and having fun with everyone around and without worrying about anything that could be painful or hurtful, only good times ahead for him and Ryouta, both of them together always.

Ryouta's though were a bit more complex in the respect that his dream consisted of him, Shisui, Itsuki and Keiichi. Despite the fact that Keiichi tried to kill him, all he wanted out of life was a mom and dad and his older brother. If he had those things, his life would've been perfect. But he had Shisui and life was pretty perfect with him. But in this Genjutsu, he was able to experience a life with both a mother and a father, playing together, eating together, getting tucked into bed by their mother, and read stories by their father. With a childlike imagination, that's what he wanted more than anything else in the entire world, a father that didn't want him dead, and a mother who was alive and an older brother he could look up to...at least he had one of those things, and he was very grateful to that.

* * *

By the time that they had both come out of the Genjutsu, they had arrived at their destination. The boys rubbed their eyes as if they had been asleep, and casually, Shisui looked forward, Ryou following his gaze. As soon as he did, his eyes opened very wide, large enough to make them look like saucers.

"W-Wow, it's really huge Shi-nii!"

Ryouta pointed out, astonished by the size of the island.

"Yeah, it's something isn't it? It's...about 2/3rd's of the size of Konoha. Isn't that something? You could fit in a town in there if someone wanted." Shisui casually admitted to the younger, and yawned. "But yeah, this is it, what do you think Ryou? This is the island that we own together, of course the animals being the caretakers, but we can come anytime that we wish, though I'll have to teach you how to do it in the future."

Ryouta looked towards the island and smiled happily.

From what he could see, the island was huge, and like Shisui said, it was roughly 2/3rd's the size of Konoha, giving an indication of what the size was. From north to south, the entire island was covered in thick trees. It was quite difficult to see through the trees, but from what could be seen from a birds eye view, there was a waterfall, with a small lake at the bottom of it surrounded by wildlife. All in all, it looked like a paradise and that paradise was something that Ryouta liked, since he did like nature.

"I think it's really amazing Shi-nii! I can't believe it! It's too good! We really own this lovely place!? I wanna explore it!"

"Yeah, I thought that was the case." Shisui smirked at the dolphins delivered them to the land. "Thanks, Dolphin-san." Shisui offered his appreciation while helping Ryouta to land since he didn't have the luxury of using chakra to steady himself. "Now Ryou, lets go and show you what I wanted to all along."

"Yes!" Ryou retorted, and bowed towards the dolphins. "Thank you very much for the ride." Offering them such a kind thanks, the dolphins raising their heads, and then diving back into the ocean after letting out a happy squeaking noise. Ryouta then faced Shisui. "Shi-nii, what are we gonna see here? What would Kaa-chan have here?"

Shisui picked up Ryouta, and placed him on his shoulders as he casually walked through the forest.

"There's something here that belonged to Kaa-chan, and no one else in the world. It's something that she wanted you to have when you got old enough, and I think you're old enough for the responsibility as well."

Shisui responded to the boy, as said boy looked around.

From what he could see, there were many animals walking around without a care in the world. He could see different types of birds, bears, rabbits, lizards, snakes, turtles, tigers and lions as well as others.

There were too many to count, and though some seemed fearsome, Ryou didn't feel frightened at all, something he found to be strange. He thought that it would be frightening...but it wasn't.

"Shi-nii, these animals..."

"Yeah, there's many animals here. They're all friendly with our clan. I wouldn't worry."

Shisui explained as he walked past a large tree. As he did, a small bird came from the sky, and landed on Ryouta shoulder. Said boy turned to the bird, and used his little finger to stroke the top of the birds head.

"Aren't you a pretty bird~ Whats your name huh~?"

Ryou giggled out, not expecting an answer while wiggling a finger in front of its face, trying to make the bird happy by the movement.

"The names Rainbow, nice to meet ya!"

The bird now known as Rainbow answered Ryou who let out a blood curdling scream.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It talked! It can talk! T-That's just a joke or something right!? This is just a m-mistake isn't it!? I'm going out of my mind! Animals don't talk! They can't talk!"

"Hey, we can talk! And I talk very well thank you very much! I don't see why I can't talk, you mangy human!"

The bird snapped back with a frustrated tone towards the child who paled considerably.

"Ehehehehehe...I'm going out of my mind. There's no such things as talking animals. I'm still in the Genjutsu, that's got to be it. I've always wanted animals to talk, and now the birds talking thanks to my desires from the animals~"

As Ryouta freaked out, and glanced at the bird with slight fear, wanting to know how in the hell the bird could talk, Shisui chuckled softly at the antics of his brother.

"Wow boy, you're really good at persuading yourself that I'm not real, huh." The bird said with a snarky attitude, then looked towards Shisui. "Didn't you even tell him about the animals here?"

"Yeah, forgot to mention that most of the animals can talk human language here."

"Don't you think that's something you should've told me!?"

Ryouta roared at the man having come back to reality who wore an indifferent face.

"I forgot. I'm not perfect Ryou, I'm not." Shisui slowly glanced at the bird, and smiled. "You must be Rain, and Bows child, huh. How are those two wacky birds?"

Shisui stated towards the bird who rapidly nodding its head strongly.

" _Rain...and Bow?_ " Ryouta thought with a raised eyebrow, looking at the bird. " _Not very imaginative if they just combined their names together for their child...and Shi-nii doesn't even seem to be shocked by this happening...is he going mental as well...or am I the one that's losing it?_ "

Ryou sweatdropped and rested his head against Shisui's, the new information all getting to him.

"Yup! Those are my parents! And they're good! Now gotta go! Wanna tell my parents about you coming back!"

With that, the bird flew away on a speed that was able to keep up with Shisui if it wanted to. As Ryou watched it leave, his mind was going into a state of flux, unable to keep his eyes on anything else, his brain shutting down from too much coming to him. Animals talking was something he'd never seen before and never thought that it would happen to him.

But Shisui simply chuckled as he continued. As they walked, Ryou took note of the different flowers and other beautiful plants that all looked to be in full bloom despite the time of the year.

However, before Ryou could even think of anything else, they arrived at a small cottage. There wasn't anything special about it, being an average size for a cottage. Around it, flowers of a pink and red colour bloomed, with a small stream being behind it for a water source.

"Shi-nii, this is the place?"

"Yes, that's right. This is the place." Shisui walked towards the door, and opened it without worry. "Lets go inside Ryou. What I want to show you is here, inside here. Don't worry though there's nothing inside here that is frightening."

"Kay...Shi-nii. I wanna see it now."

Shisui smiled, and nodded.

Going into the cottage, they were brought into a typical living room. Inside the living room, there were some fancy chairs, and couches with a rug on the floor that had the Uchiha symbol on. There was a small television and a video cassette recorder under it, tapes being nearby. Looking more around the room, several doors labeled 'Parents room' and 'Shisui's room' appeared in Ryouta's sights, then he saw 'Babies room' to the side of Shisui's room. To the right hand side, there was a decent sized kitchen with everything a kitchen would need, and finally at the left of the cottage, there was a door labeled 'Bathroom' indicating that's where the bathroom was.

On numerous walls, pictures of Shisui, Itsuki, and Keiichi where hung up. There was also pictures of a blonde and red haired couple that stood with Keiichi and Itsuki, though Ryouta didn't know who they were. He also recognized Itachi standing with Mikoto, Shisui and Itsuki. There was one with the red haired girl in the middle, Mikoto and Itsuki cuddling from the left and right. There was even some of the Sandaime Hokage with Itsuki and the red haired girl, and another being of a silver haired boy with a short sword on his back, with Itsuki cuddling up to him sweetly with the boy embarrassed. There were some of Itsuki with a group of children that all wore the Konoha headband, Ryou putting them to be Genin, though wondered if they were his mothers Genin team or not. And then there were many pictures with people Ryouta didn't know, though Shisui did, and didn't say anything about it. Though the thing that caught Ryouta's attention was the fact that there weren't any pictures of Fugaku anywhere, though Ryou didn't care that much as he didn't like him at all.

As Ryou looked around, he was in awe at all of the sights. He'd never seen his father smile before, at least not a deranged one. He hadn't seen much of his mother either, so seeing his family happy together was...too good for him. This along would be enough for him, knowing that his family was happy.

"So everyone was happy...before I came along and ruined everything..."

Ryou absentmindedly said, then Shisui bonked him on the head.

"Hey, don't say that. This is what life should've been like, but it isn't your fault. These pictures, aren't what I wanted to show you." Shisui strolled over to the television and cassette player, and picked up a video, putting it into the player. "This is one of the things that I wanted to show you."

Shisui sat down on a chair, Ryou sitting next to him as the screen came on.

What appeared on the screen was a close up of Itsuki's face, as she poked at the screen with raised eyebrows.

"You sure that this thing is on Keiichi? It doesn't look on to me. The red light isn't even flashing or anything. Come on you stupid camera. Uugh, this is what you get when you believe in modern technology."

Itsuki asked and complained at the same time as she hit the camera, Ryou blinking in surprise, this being the first time he had ever heard his mothers voice before, making it sound akin to an Angels voice, or at least what he perceives to be an Angels voice.

"Yes yes, it's on Itsuki. Trust me now my love. It's on, and ready for you to speak haha~"

As soon as he heard another voice, Ryou instantly recognized the voice being Keiichi's voice, and he backed away slightly, never imagining that he would hear such a voice again.

Shisui saw his brothers sadness, and patted him on the head, giving him some reassurance.

"It's okay sweetheart don't worry about him. He can't hurt you now."

Ryou nodded, though was slightly frightened of the voice. Even just a voice made him remember the night that happened quite sometime ago, but it would always be fresh in his mind at the night his life was almost taken away.

Itsuki then poked the camera again, and smiled.

"Good, you're got some uses Keiichi. Well done my husband. You've done well." Itsuki joked, and then pulled away from the camera to reveal her pregnant state. "Look at me now, little baby cakes. You've made me this fat hehe~ And you're kicking the crap out of me from inside, you're surely going to be strong when you come out hehe~" Itsuki giggled, and rubbed her bump. "But it's going to be worth it. You're going to be coming into the world, and we haven't gotten you a name yet. Uugh, you're gonna end up hating us aren't you? We can't even find a name for you...some kind of parents we are huh..."

Keiichi came into the view of the camera, and wrapped an arm around Itsuki, and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, the baby isn't gonna hate us. After all, he's our little miracle, remember?"

Keiichi questioned his wife happily, Ryouta still stunned that he's seeing a new side to his father...his fathers happiness, at simply being around Itsuki. He never thought he'd see his father like that, and silently wished that Itsuki could've been around so he could've had the love of both his parents.

"Yeah, our little miracle." Itsuki smiled, and both people rubbed her stomach happily. "Anyway! This is a little update on the progress of your birth! This is week...33 now, and everything is going good! We've gotten your room done now, its all painted and everything, we've even seen you inside of my stomach and whatnot. Your Tou-chan has gone mad with the toys though, so if you become overwhelmed with all of the gadgets and gizmos he's gotten you, blame him, not me, him~" Itsuki slyly pointed towards Keiichi who frowned as a response, but then smiled when seeing his wife's face. "But, I can't believe it. It's not gonna be long until I have you in my arms and you know that your Nii-chan is going mad with wanting you to come out already. Don't worry, by then we'll have a good name for you, right Keiichi?"

Shisui looked away as Ryou casually glanced up at him, but then turned back to the screen to see Keiichi smiling sheepishly.

"Haha, that's right Itsuki, we'll have a good name for him, and if we don't, we can ask Shisui to name him. I'm sure that boy has gotten some names for you haha~"

Ryou looked at Shisui, who smiled back down at him. The boy then looked back at the screen as happy tears slowly filled his eyes.

"Ya darn right. Speaking of, where is he anyway?"

Itsuki looked around the room she was in, but couldn't see anything besides something that made her frown.

"Ehehe, he's with Itachi and Izumi-san right now. Though I told him to come back in so he could be apart of this. He'll be here soon enough."

Keiichi gave a reply to Itsuki who nodded with a bright smile and looked to the side again with a frown as Shisui sweatdropped from besides Ryouta, remembering this somewhat.

"That's good, they're such good friends. And you Kushina, get out of my fridge! You want some ice cream, go and ask Minato! Don't steal my chocolate chip ice cream you red haired witch! I'm saving that for later!"

Even though she was angry, Shisui laughed to himself, remembering how Kushina and Itsuki usually fought with one another over the simplest of things

"Be quiet Loli Queen! Minato is busy, and I am hungry so I'm taking your ice cream dattebane! Don't you have some Loli's to rule over dattebane!?"

A soft feminine but angry voice came from off camera, as Itsuki growled out.

"Don't call me Loli Queen! I despise that name! And if you're hungry, go and eat some red peppers!"

Itsuki shouted out as Keiichi sweatdropped, Shisui doing the same thing but released a small chuckle from his lips.

"You cheeky little Loli dattebane!" The voice spoke then a woman with red hair came onto the screen who was pregnant as well, but not as much as Itsuki was. "You say that again and I'll..."

"Ooh what you gonna do Red Hot Habanero dattebane?"

Itsuki jokingly mocked Kushina, even adding Kushina's verbal tick in to get a rise out of her, who tightened her fist and then linked arms with Itsuki and developed a lewd looking face.

"I'm just gonna make sure everyone knows about our love~"

Itsuki frowned, then giggled, and stroked Kushina's face lovingly.

"I never stopped loving you Kushina."

Kushina put her head back in fake shock with Ryou raising his eyebrows at the closeness of this Kushina and his mother, wondering exactly what kind of relationship that they had with one another.

"I know, and obviously I feel the same way, but our husbands are in the way of our relationship."

Kushina stated with a sad sigh, forcing herself near Itsuki, and rubbed shoulders with her sensually.

"It's okay, I'll still maintain my love for you, my red haired sweetie~ We'll make it work with our children, I know it."

Itsuki 'defended' slightly, and held Kushina's hand, stroking it with her thumb, something Kushina returned in full view of the camera, Ryouta becoming slightly in awe at the sight that was happening in front of him then Kushina brought their hands up, and kissed their connected hands.

"Me too, my adorable Loli-chan~ I've always loved smaller girls anyway~"

"Ya damn right sweetheart~ It's time to express our love for one another...you're so beautiful."

"Ooh you're such a peach. You're the most beautiful."

They both leaned closer to one another, parting their lips. To most, it looked like they were going to kiss, even Ryou looked mortified that his mother was about to be kissing another girl that he doesn't even know about. Shisui was secretly laughing, remembering all of the times that he witnessed the 'lesbian' moments between Itsuki and Kushina, but knew they did it for laughs more than anything else.

But as they were about to make contact, Keiichi cleared his throat, and pointed to the camera.

"You know...it's still recording."

As soon as they remembered that, Kushina's face turned pale white, the same with Itsuki's who giggled nervously.

"Oops~ Hehehe, don't worry little baby of Itsuki's, your Kaa-chan doesn't really like girls like that~ W-We are just besties~ And become besties with my baby as well okay~!? We aren't in love, please believe me hehehe dattebane! Bye bye~!"

With that, Kushina ran off view from the camera, leaving Keiichi and Itsuki on the screen.

Itsuki then proceeded to sweatdrop, and looked back at the camera.

"Anyway, little one...when you come out, the first thing I'm gonna give you is a big kiss, and a cuddle as well. I'm counting down the days. Mikoto says that her daughter is going to be born first, but I think you're going to be born first. And if you want some good money, you come out first so I can win~"

Itsuki gave a fake bribery to the camera, directed at Ryouta himself who chuckled as a response with some tears escaping his eyes with extreme happiness. It was at that time a younger version of Shisui came onto the screen, and showed a bright smile as he hugged his mother, putting his head on his mothers stomach.

"Wow, Shi-nii! You're so small and adorable!"

Ryou commented, and gushed at the cuteness of Shisui, who looked a little like Ryouta at his age, though older but not by much.

"Haha, yeah. That's right alright~ I did look quite young huh, must be because of Kaa-chan~"

Shisui chuckled out, as the Shisui in the video looked up at his mothers face, grinning ear to ear.

"Kaa-chan, when's my Otouto gonna be born?"

The younger Shisui asked his mother who patted his head.

"Soon baby. We'll all be a happy family soon. Don't forget that when he's born, you're going to be doing a lot of babysitting while I and your Tou-chan are busy with whatever we're busy with~"

"Yes! Leave it to me! I'll make sure that he's safe and well looked after and always has fun!"

The younger Shisui declared to his mother who smiled down enchantingly, stroking the back of her sons head slowly.

" _And he has...Kaa-chan..._ "

Ryou thought happily, glancing at his elder brother discreetly, then looked back at the screen.

Keiichi put his head against Itsuki's stomach after getting on his knees and smiled happily.

"I can't wait to meet you...there's so many things that I want to teach you and show you...I can't wait to see you, and have fun with you everyday, my special miracle. I haven't met you yet, but I love you...I love you so much."

As soon as Ryou heard that, Ryouta broke down into tears and put a hand over his mouth, never expecting Keiichi to say anything like that when it concerned him. Shisui to the side of him smiled softly, and was about to pet his head when Itsuki winked at the camera.

"Don't worry baby, you'll be with us soon. One day, we'll all be together, and live together out of all of the madness of the village and the world as well. We'll be together every single day. And even if we aren't for whatever reason, remember this. Bonded forever, always together."

""Bonded forever, always together!""

Keiichi and younger Shisui said in unison as the three waved at the camera, all hugging one another. Ryou couldn't take it anymore and he allowed all of his tears out of his eyes, pouring onto the ground from sliding down his cheeks, creating a wet patch from the heavy amount of tears that wouldn't stop flowing from his eyes.

Shisui stopped the video, and gently bent down to his brothers level, and stroked his face.

"D-Did...is it true...? Did Otou-san...and Kaa-chan really love me?"

Ryou sobbed out as Shisui hugged him tightly.

"You see, this is one of the kindness I was talking about. Kaa-chan, and Otou-san did love you. Even though Otou-san fell to the Curse of Hatred in the end, he was excited about you, he did love you Ryou no matter what happened, at one point he did love you...even I forgot about that after what happened. And Kaa-chan...well, she loved you more than anything else. She was so excited. She kept daily videos like a diary, and spoke about what she had done that day, just so she could show you how you grew inside of her, she'd get out images of you inside of her, and would always tell you how much she loved you and even just talk nonsense, but to Kaa-chan, it was more than not doing anything."

As Shisui explained to Ryou, the boy was so happy.

He never expected this to happen, and never expected that Keiichi did love him after all, that thought was the best for him, it was better than anything else...besides Itsuki though. He finally got to see his mother in motion, everything about her was...too perfect in Ryouta's eyes, and that was the best thing in the world. He now knew that he did have a family that loved him.

"Shi-nii...thank you, thank you for showing me all of this. I really wanna believe that Kaa-chan did love me...and even Otou-san...I can't ever forgive him for trying to kill me though..."

"Neither can I, but he was at one point a decent father. Sometimes he wouldn't show much interest, but that's the Uchiha way. You see, Uchiha have so much love, but we as a whole tend to keep it hidden like Itachi does. And when we lose people...sometimes we can fall into a darkness like no other, and we end up losing all will. I'm not and would never, defend Otou-san from his actions and I believe firmly that he needed to be stopped. I just wanted to show you that at one point, he did want us, he wanted you to come out, and wanted to be a father for us."

"I wish...Kaa-chan could've lived...she seemed to keep the family...happy..."

"Yeah, she was the strongest one amongst us. She was...a lovely and vibrant woman. But there was a secret that I've been keeping from you, about her, Ryou. It's a secret...that I'm sure you're partly aware of."

That made Ryouta curious as Shisui sat down, Ryou climbing onto his lap sweetly, and looking up at his elder brother, his eyes fixated on Shisui's as both boys looked deeply into their shared red ruby eyes, both having activated the Sharingan just for funs sake.

"What is this thing...? What secret?"

Shisui took his hand, and put it to Ryouta's chest, and slightly pushed it.

"Ryou, haven't you ever wondered why you can feel what I feel? Haven't you ever wondered why when I feel sad, you know it instantly? Or when you're feeling scared, I knew about it instantly? Like the time when Otou-san attacked you? Aren't you curious as to why that happens?"

Ryouta inclined his head in agreement, and then asked Shisui a question.

"I'm...I wanna know what it is. I thought that it was just a...I don't know, just something of a brothers bond?"

"It's something like that, but isn't exactly that. You see Ryou, Kaa-chan gave us the amazing gift to feel what the other is feeling. I don't know how it works exactly, but I remember Kaa-chan saying that emotions gives us strength, and it gives us more power as we are connected with other people. She said...bonds are our strength, and we've got the best bond, the more we feel, the stronger we become, is what she said. That's why...we can sense what the other is feeling, because of Kaa-chan."

Ryou blinked at the information he was given, pleased that he had learned something more about his mother, and something about himself. He had always wondered why he could feel what Shisui was feeling, and now he knows it was a gift from their mother. He didn't know if it was something of a clan thing or a unique ability just for Itsuki and her part of the family, and the rest of their clan (not the Uchiha) didn't have such an ability. Whatever it was, he didn't care as he had something that allowed him to feel his brothers emotions, and that's enough for him. Though he was curious about one thing.

"Is it...just us? I mean...can we only sense what the other is feeling...or can we do others as well...?"

Ryouta asked a good question, believing that it would help him to see if friends are sad, that way he can help them.

Shisui shrugged his shoulders, genuinely not knowing the answer.

"I don't know. Kaa-chan only ever said that the bonds help us grow stronger as people. She never mentioned if we could sense others emotions, besides the ones we're closest too like we are. I suppose that we could...but I wouldn't know how to do that. But now thinking about it, Kaa-chan always seemed to know when others around her were feeling sad or happy...but I never knew how to do that, though I can always sense your emotions, though it is harder when we're far apart, but not impossible. Personally, I think it's like an invisible thread between us, and the further we are, the further the feelings have to travel, and takes long to transmit, but they all come through loud and clear in the end." Shisui said truthfully and dipped his head. " _Though, thank God she told me how to use the other ability she gave us which I'll teach Ryou when he's old enough to handle it. Right now, I think it's enough for Ryou and I to feel one another's emotions, it has helped me in the past._ "

Shisui concluded his thoughts as Ryouta beamed up at his brother.

"Shi-nii, is this also Kaa-chan's kindness? Is this...her ability she gave to us? I want to believe that when Kaa-chan passed on, she gave us her power of love, in turn that turned into the power of emotion sensing or something that allowed us to protect one another. Kaa-chan wanted us to be closer than close, so she gifted us...no, she bestowed onto us the ability to feel love and affection from the other so we wouldn't ever be lonely."

Shisui took Ryouta's hand in his own, and softly smiled.

"You're right. This is a parting gift from Kaa-chan. I want to believe that as well. She gave us her kindness, she gave us her power of love, and in turn developed into the sensing of the others emotions. Now come on, I'll show you something else as well."

Shisui lifted Ryouta, and walked into the room that had 'Baby room' on the door.

Softly opening the door, it revealed a room full of stuffed animals that were for young babies and even some for toddlers as well on the babies bed and on the shelves as well. On the wall, there were empty photo frames that had 'Baby's first year' and 'Baby's second year' and so forth on the wall, like a photo diary of a babies life and how he or she grew. Peaking out of the draws were handmade clothes, and handmade blankets as well.

"This...would've been your room, Ryou. I said it before, but Kaa-chan wanted us to live here in the future, so we wouldn't have to worry about war or anything else, so we could just be a family. But...that didn't happen, and now we're...well, we can always come here for vacations and whatnot. Though, it seems that the animals outside have kept it relatively clean, I don't even see any cobwebs or anything like that. What good creatures they are."

Ryou hopped out of his brothers arms, and looked around, and picked up one of the blankets that was handmade. Without conveying words, Ryou knew instantly that his mother made this. He took a smell of it, and cooed sweetly.

"It smells of fresh roses~"

"Yeah, Kaa-chan used to wear a fragrance like that, must've kept on the blanket."

Shisui explained to the boy as he looked around himself, Ryou going back to looking around. The first thing he did was cuddle up to the stuffed animals and naturally played with them, threw them up into the air, and other things as well. He loved all of them instantly, and never wanted to let them go.

As he looked and played, he saw something on the desk.

Becoming inquisitive, he walked over, and saw a picture of Keiichi, Itsuki while pregnant and Shisui. But it felt different to usual pictures. It was as if...he had always wanted to see...and wanted it.

"Nii-chan, this is...?"

Shisui stopped looking around, and smiled at the image.

"It's just a picture of me, Kaa-chan and Otou-san while Kaa-chan was expecting you. Is there something wrong with it?"

"N-No...it's just, I've never seen such a thing before...can I keep it? I...I like seeing Kaa-chan and Otou-san smiling with you."

Developing a soft smile for the boy, Shisui casually strolled over, and petted his head.

"Yes, you may have it."

"Thanks Nii-chan! I love it a lot!"

Shisui smiled, and hugged Ryouta from behind.

"Silly, it's only a picture."

Shisui reminded, but Ryou shook his head.

"But it's a picture of Kaa-chan and Otou-san with you, and me as well. I might not be born in the picture, but I'm still there...inside Kaa-chan. So...I think this is the best picture that's ever been taken of me."

Shisui smiled at the sentimental feelings that were shown on the boys face.

"Hehe...yeah, it's a good one Ryou. Now, why don't we go and watch some more videos with Kaa-chan in them? She made many, and we've got time to watch them, and then we can explore the island if you like?"

"Okay!" Ryou bounced upwards, and did the peace sign. "Also Shi-nii, are these stuffed animals like the one we have back at our house?"

"Yeah, Kaa-chan rigged these ones up with hidden mechanisms as well. Why do you ask?"

Ryou shook his head, and gently smiled.

"No reason, it's just I like how Kaa-chan hid poison like things inside, and used them to make bad people stop. It's just proof that she liked protecting people, like I do as well."

"Hehe, yeah she was weird like that. Anyway, lets get to know Kaa-chan a little more, yeah?"

"Yup!"

So the brothers then went back into the living room, and watched many more home movies involving Itsuki. During the whole time, Ryouta couldn't keep his eyes off his mother, loving everything about her, only regretting that he never got the chance the to meet her.

* * *

 **Next day...**

Standing beside a temple was Shisui. The temple had two statues that had a three sided head, with six eyes on the face, to give it the appearance of a Demon. The bodies were rounded, and wore kimono type shirts, with the legs being folded.

He was stood waiting for Danzo to appear.

Since returning to the village, Shisui had sent Ryouta home to cook them a meal after persuading the child since he didn't want tshisui to go, for reasons Shisui didn't understand.

He reasoned with himself, believing that he would be able to finish with the clan and then get himself to Ryouta as fast as he could so they could have a good meal together without worry.

But before he could go, Danzo had sent a Root agent to him, and organized a meeting with him, which is why he was currently waiting for the said old hawk to appear.

His chest was going up and down slightly, his heart beat faster than he thought it would be. Now that the moment had arrived, he didn't want to mess up, he didn't want to make a fool of himself and then in turn might fail with the mission, and would have to resort to his backup plan, but secretly wished that he didn't have to resort to such things.

" _After dealing with this, I will...I will do what I need to do, incase this doesn't go well. If this does go well...I can end it peacefully, but if it doesn't, I'll have to take matters into my own hands, something that I don't want to do...not yet._ "

Shisui tensed his muscles at the thought that he was having, not wanting to experience the thoughts he had, much less make someone else...someone that he deeply cared about to experience it.

As he steeled himself, he thought about Ryou and smiled.

" _That boy...don't worry Ryou, I wont allow Danzo to do what he wants. If he wants what I think he does, then he isn't going to get it. He isn't going to take me away from you, I promise you. I'll be with you...just let me do this quickly then we can always be with one another._ "

Shisui attempted to calm himself, but couldn't get over what Ryou had said beforehand. Ryou had said "Please don't go, I feel like something is going to happen." just before Shisui had lied quite convincingly if the boy said so himself, and left the house.

He didn't understand why Ryou would say that or even come out with something like that when Shisui thought he had lied discreetly and didn't show anything suspicious. He even pleaded with Shisui to stay, but Shisui couldn't stay, and had to leave. He had to make sure that the boy had a future. And if this was the only way, then he was going to take it, no matter what happens, he was determined to make sure that he stays with Ryouta, who in turn wants to stay with Shisui always.

The sun was slowly disappearing in the sky, a crimson light being shone from just over the distance. Shisui hollowly laughed internally at the sight, believing it to be poetic somewhat with what was going to happen later that evening.

" _It's a lovely sun...I'll take Ryou to the Hokage's mountainside tomorrow, and we'll watch this. Yeah, by this time tomorrow, we'll have this coup out of the way, and we'll be back with one another again._ "

He took in the sight of the sun, and wished that Ryou was with him right now...but at the same time, knew that he would be safe at home. He knew it...because the one that would hurt him is going after Shisui first and foremost.

Hidden in his sleeve was a kunai, a kunai that he was ready to draw at any second. He didn't trust Danzo, he didn't have any trust for the man whatsoever, but knew that he had to meet him, if his plan was going to succeed.

Then, all of a sudden, Danzo appeared in a swirl of leaves, a cheap imitation of the Body Flicker that Shisui was known for.

" _He's come...how naive, he's really come alone. Does he not know how to be a Ninja? Then again, this works in my favour, I can use this chance to take those lovely eyes, while leaving him alive. It's better if he teaches Ryouta Uchiha, but cannot keep those eyes of his._ "

Danzo thought with an evil smirk on his lips that was well hidden by his sleeve.

" _I can't see anyone, but this is Danzo, I can't let my guard down now._ "

Danzo appeared to be alone, but Shisui knew better than that, knowing that somewhere someone was following Danzo, so kept his skills and eyes sharpened to a degree of a professional.

"So, Shisui. You've come at my request."

Danzo said with a monotone voice while working an eyebrow upwards as he walked towards the middle of the temple, Shisui following suit.

As they made it to the middle, Shisui folded his arms, Danzo remaining in a relaxed position.

"Yes, I've come on your request. But I do not understand why you've called me here. You realize that I have to go and stop Fugaku-san soon?"

Shisui stated to the old man, who paced forward two inches, no more as to not appear suspicious straight away, though Shisui was already suspicious of the movements of Danzo.

"Shisui, you've come to realize many things about this world, you've come to understand many things. But your naivety will be your undoing in the end, Shisui of the Body Flicker."

Shisui narrowed his eyes at what Danzo said, seeing something that he didn't like in the slightest.

"What is this about, Danzo-sama? What is this about my naivety?" Shisui questioned with a frown. "It's almost time for the assembly. So what is this about exactly? You've not just called me to exchange pleasantries so...what is this about?"

Shisui shifted his feet towards the right, and then back to the left, keeping his gaze solely on the man before him.

Danzo released a breath through his nose, and went onto explain to Shisui.

"Even if you use your visual Jutsu on Fugaku to get the clan to cooperate, what if the village doesn't change? What if narrow minded people within the village still remain? What then?"

Danzo carefully responded to Shisui's every movement. Though the young man hadn't made an action against him, Danzo by nature was cautious, too cautious one would say. That's something Shisui would call a flaw and a strength at the same time, it being a double sided sword.

"Hokage-sama has promised to make it change." Shisui responded truthfully and semi respectfully. "I can only go on that respectable honour Hokage-sama has. Besides, he's promised to make sure that we all coexist together in harmony, Uchiha and Konoha, together. And with that, change on both sides needs to happen."

Danzo scoffed at that, not liking what he was hearing as he flexed his fingers discreetly, Shisui being aware of what he was doing though, using the Sharingan to see his flexing movements.

"Even if the Sandaime is satisfied, the distrust among will not go away." Danzo retorted scornfully towards the younger male. "It is too high for it to simply disappear Shisui. What are you going to do about it then?"

Shisui sighed, knowing the old hawk wont simply just go away and be satisfied with what Hiruzen had degreed to happen.

"I realize that, but in time..."

Shisui tried to reason, but Danzo didn't want to know, and cut him off.

"Besides, someone who's always suspicious like me will never change." Danzo quickly announced and inched closer. "What will you do then? Would you ever do anything to me?"

The old hawk questioned the baffled Shisui.

"But Danzo that's..."

Shisui again tried to reason with the old hawk, but like last time, Danzo didn't want to know.

"When the time comes..." Danzo raised his head and evil intension's filled his eye. "Will you use your Kotoamatsukami on me as well?"

"I'm..."

Shisui was caught off guard by what Danzo was saying as the old man moved forward faster than he should be doing towards Shisui himself.

"Your Sharingan..." Danzo lunged at Shisui, his hand open and going for one of Shisui's eyes. "...Will be in my safe keeping!"

Shisui opened his eyes wide at the incoming Danzo, and his eyes locked onto Danzo's own one, it becoming more apparent that reasoning wouldn't be enough for the old hawk.

"Forgive me."

Shisui activated his Sharingan, them peering into the old mans eyes and spinning to indicate their activation fully, as he grabbed the old mans wrist to make his advances stop.

From using the Sharingan against Danzo, his visible eye widened slightly as he struggled for a few seconds, before his head dipped down, going limb, suggesting that he had been placed under a Genjutsu from the younger man.

"It's only Genjutsu..." Shisui explained as he let go of Danzo's wrist. "You'll snap out of it shortly. I'm sorry that you chose to take actions like this Danzo, but this is the only peaceful way to stop this."

Shisui turned around and began walking away slowly.

Unknown to him though, Danzo's fingers flexed outward.

"Don't underestimate my prowess Shisui!"

Then, Danzo disappeared from behind Shisui as a fist made its way into Shisui's stomach, greatly surprising the younger male, having thought that Danzo was in a Genjutsu, but now realizing that he wasn't in a Genjutsu, or he broke the Genjutsu somehow. And with Danzo now the one who punched him, Shisui was deeply stunned by the sudden appearance.

"Gwah!"

Shisui spat out bile from his stomach, it splattering on the ground as Danzo smirked and went to retract his hand so he could grab the Sharingan from Shisui's eye socket, but at the last second, Shisui's body disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving nothing behind, greatly shocking the elder very much.

"A Shadow Clone!?" Danzo spat out hatefully as he released the bandages from his eye after realizing the truth and was bitter about that fact. "I wasted Izanagi on a simple Clone!? No! This can't be happening! Damn you Shisui Uchiha! What is your game!?"

Danzo was seething with rage. Discovering the truth, the Sharingan in his eye turned white as he closed it, showing that it has been sealed forever, never being able to use it again in his life, something Danzo hated, having wasted something that he didn't want to waste on something like a Clone.

Danzo looked around for Shisui, but couldn't see his form, becoming more and more frustrated as time went on. He was so angry that his killing intent could be felt by the Root that were hidden, and even them with no emotions could feel the hate that Danzo was feeling right now.

Unbeknownst to him, Shisui was well hidden nearby, so well hidden that even Root didn't know of his location. And when Shisui saw the Sharingan in Danzo's eye, he was stunned to say the least.

" _So, he's stolen a Sharingan beforehand then._ " Shisui growled in his mind as he closed his left eye. " _Yes, this should be enough now, I've set it in motion. It seems that I've got to make the plan work now, no matter what happens...forgive me, Ryou._ "

After confirming it with himself, Shisui used the Body Flicker to appear in front of Danzo and launched a few kunai at the man that were stationed between his fingers, them all going for vital areas on the old mans body, using the Sharingan to aid him in the trajectory.

When Danzo caught sight of him, dodged the kunai with some effort, having to resort to using a kunai himself to deflect the incoming kunai's. The elder man then growled like an animal once returning to a stationary position, something that he didn't like.

"So, you expected me to do this did you?"

Danzo raged out, his hand tightening to a degree that it was close to drawing his own blood, though Danzo refused to allow his anger to get the better of him, even if that seemed to be the case.

"I've had my suspicions." Shisui agreed and took out some kunai again, though these ones dripped with some strange liquid, which Danzo didn't notice.. "Danzo, I wont allow you to take my eyes. That kind of power cannot be used by anyone, especially the likes of you."

Shisui glared with a hiss escaping his throat.

Danzo showed a scornful face at the declaration of the young man.

"Shisui, give your eyes to me. In your hands, you'll never wield them with the power that they should be wielded with. You're...You're a naive child to believe that the coup could be stopped with a single Sharingan. Others will plot in the future. If it isn't Fugaku, then it's going to be another member of the Uchiha. Uchiha are always going to be plotting, and by taking them out, extermination that's the only way true peace will be brought, especially to the innocent Uchiha like your Otouto and others as well."

Danzo finished as ten Root members appeared, all of them having their tanto's or kunai's out. Shisui took note of the numbers, and put his hands together into a seal as he gazed at the man.

"Allow me to ask, did you ever intend to allow me to try my plan? Or did you want my eyes from the beginning?"

"I'll humour you, and say that I wouldn't ever consider a weak minded plan to be anything but that. In the beginning, such a Jutsu shouldn't be used on something so trivial, when there's many uses that it could be used for."

"Like controlling and manipulating things so they'd go your way? Aren't you good at that already?"

Shisui hissed out and made another hand seal, ready to fire at anytime should something happen with the older man.

Danzo put a hand to his lips, and brushed them softly.

"Certain people are easy to deceive, but not everyone. I need to make sure that the village is safe and if I have to do that through underhanded method's, then I will do so. You have no idea about what this village needs, you're a mere child compared to me. My way will make sure that the village is safe and sound, your way wont work."

Danzo spoke his mind, and made sure that Shisui knew of the severity of what has happened, still sore about the fact that he had wasted one of his precious Sharingan.

"By it being your way or no way? Is that it Danzo? Aren't you even willing to give others a chance? Give other ideology's and thoughts a single chance? If nothing changes, then it's pointless. Your way is the old way, you're stubborn and you'll never change for as long as you seek others powers for yourself. That's why I have to make sure you never get your hands on these eyes of mine."

Danzo closed his eye, then sighed with a deep groan.

"You don't understand Shisui, you're not doing it the right way. You're not seeing the bigger picture, and you never will. Now hand me your eyes, or I will have to kill you then take those eyes. Don't worry about Ryouta Uchiha, I'm sure that he'll survive without you, I will personally make sure that he's well looked after."

Danzo's evil smile grew to extraordinary levels, something Shisui didn't like for an instant.

Threatening him was one thing, but implying that he'll do something to Ryou was another thing. But fortunately for him, Shisui already had a plan in mind, and unknowingly to Danzo, he had already set the wheels in motion.

Shisui growled and formed another hand sign.

"Don't you worry about that, I'll make sure you never touch him. And if you do, you'll be sorry. As for my eyes, you'll never have them. If you aren't willing to listen to reason, then I am going to crush them so you can't use them, nor can anyone else."

As soon as Shisui said that, Danzo's eye widened to the absolute limit.

"Y-You can't crush them! Don't you see how unique they are!? Are you really a fool!? Crushing those eyes would make no sense! You'd be allowing such a power to slip through the cracks and be lost in time!"

Shisui saw the panic on Danzo's face, and a gleam was found in the mans eyes.

"That's exactly why they cannot be allowed to fall into hands such as yours. You will use them for your own evil purposes, not the good of the village. Hokage-sama is for the good of this village, you and your Root is what is the problem and hopefully, Hokage-sama will see you for who you truly are one day. And if not, I'm sure your evilness will catch up to you one day. Something to think about as I take these eyes for myself and crush them, destroy them so no one will ever have the chance to use these forbidden powers. I've realized that these eyes are too dangerous to have around, and if I have to destroy them, then so be it."

Danzo panicked even more and thrusted his hand forward.

"Stop him quickly but don't damage those eyes! Take out his legs!"

He ordered with bated breath, the very idea of losing Shisui's Sharingan's being too much than he could take, the chance to wield those legendary eyes and with all of the ideas he had, being something lost to him...was too painful to even describe.

[Water Release, Raging Waves!]

Five Root members responded to Danzo's movement with his hand, and fired out five streams of water towards Shisui Uchiha from their mouths, speeding ahead, smashing their way through the ground,

Shisui, who finished the hand signs, opened his mouth wide, fire dancing around his lips.

"Fire Release, Great Fireball Technique!"

From his mouth, a giant fireball was released, five times bigger than the streams of water and like a bullet was fired all the way to the streams. Because of the potency of the flames, it took all of the streams of water to block the intense flames, the other Root members complaining about the intensity of the flames.

"This is why he is gifted. Shisui Uchiha is a gifted Uchiha...but if he crushes those damn eyes...I will have to put all my eggs into Ryouta Uchiha's basket...tch, damn you Shisui."

Danzo said bitterly as the large explosion of smoke filled the air, blocking the view between Shisui, and the others.

While Danzo and the others patiently waited, Shisui had other ideas and used this chance to throw some kunai through the smoke, using his Sharingan to pinpoint the chakra locations of Danzo and the others.

" _This better work Izumi-chan, this has to work._ "

Launching the kunai in his hands, his pinpoint precision allowed his accuracy to be on perfect form, and the kunai's sailed through the smoke, liquid dripping from said kunai's, heading for Danzo's chest area and a couple of the Root members as well.

"Gwaah!"

"Gwah!"

"Iyaaa!"

"D-Damn it!"

The kunai's appeared from the smoke, and embedded themselves into four Root members, effectively stopping their advancements, sending them to the ground bleeding, but not dead, though unable to move anymore partly due to the fact that the liquid mixing with their blood.

"Shit!"

Danzo saw the kunai coming just about, and jumped away from the incoming advancements of the kunai, though it followed after him thanks to the wire that was attached to it, and since Shisui was the one who taught Ryouta on how to do it, he was marginally better than he was, and was able to manipulate the kunai in anyway that he wanted.

Danzo, seeing the dodging futile, whipped out a kunai, and blocked the kunai coming for him, and as the smoke cleared, Shisui wasn't there anymore, greatly shocking all those who were present.

"Where did he go?"

One Root member questioned, looking around for the man.

"He's too fast. There's not even a hint of his location."

Another said, warily looking for the man the same as the first Root member.

Many Root members were in awe at what happened, and was stunned to say anything else. They didn't even know what to say if they was honest with themselves, and they were slightly worried, having underestimated the young Uchiha.

"He's able to move without anyone knowing where his location is." Danzo explained, and looked around. "He couldn't of gotten far, we need to find him quickly. But don't take damage to his head, we need those-"

"Eyes for yourself!"

Shisui appeared behind Danzo and dropped what appeared to be a smoke bomb onto the ground and scratched Danzo's leg with a kunai with the strange liquid dripping from the blade, before using the Body Flicker to disappear completely from sight before the smoke could be risen, making sure that the old hawk couldn't move.

"S-Shit! N-No!"

Danzo's eye widened and before he could even begin to think what happened, the smoke bomb released a bluish smoke that covered Danzo's completely as he was couched down with a far off look on his face, tired and depraved of much life.

"Danzo-sama!"

"We need to help him!"

"Lets get to him now! Everyone!"

The Root members tried to approach the smoke, but didn't know what to do with it and merely had to wait, their patience running thinner and thinner by the second, though knew that whatever happened, they'd need to take quick action.

" _I couldn't kill him, as if I did, the plan would be ruined...but at least this way I will make sure that...I can make sure that it all goes to plan...Ryou, I'm sorry...please forgive me for my next actions._ "

As the smoke raised around Danzo, Shisui overlooked the display and smirked to himself, seeing that Danzo's chakra flow hadn't changed, indicating that he didn't use any technique.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Danzo on the ground, barely twitching. His eye was hazy, and he couldn't see straight. For him, his vision was too hazy, he couldn't make much out at all.

"S-Sleeping gas and poisoned kunai..." Danzo wheezed out and looked upwards as his vision faded, seeing the silhouette of Shisui's looking down at him. "G-Get him...m-make sure that h-he doesn't destroy...his eyes..."

As he said that, Shisui took off with a smile on his face.

" _Thank you Izumi-chan, you've come through for me. Such fast acting sleeping gas and the paralyzing agent infused into these kunai you gave me, I'm not sure even Tsunade-sama would've been able to make something more potent, what a girl you are. Itachi sure is lucky to have you around alright._ "

He thought with a big smirk on his face, rushing away from the scene.

[Yes Danzo-sama!]

The Root replied, and many disappeared, heading for Shisui, scouting him out, as the remaining ones take Danzo, who had collapsed due to the sleeping gas, away to give him some private treatment, not able to take him to the hospital for the obvious reasons.

Shisui jumped all the way into a forest, and rushed through the trees at lightning speed, making sure that he was ready for any eventuality, but was happy that he was able to immobilize Danzo, and all he had to deal with was Root, but was cautious enough to not be cocky.

* * *

Shisui sailed through the trees, glancing back every so often to make sure that he wasn't being followed...but he was. Several members of Root were in hot pursuit for the young male, who frowned in frustration and got ready to fight against the members should the get near enough.

"Stop! Shisui Uchiha!"

One member cried out and hurled several kunai towards Shisui.

Shisui landed on a branch, activated the Body Flicker, and used his teleporting like skills to appear on a tree branch several metres away, the kunai's embedding themselves into the previous tree branch.

"Here!"

But then, another Root member came from the right, coming from the sky, and had a kunai directed at Shisui in his hand. Shisui responded by using a kunai to block the persons attempts to strike, and pushed him away, only to send a kick to the mans stomach, and forcing him crashing down into the ground, his body making a sizable crater from the power Shisui used.

"Get here Shisui!"

"Don't move!"

He didn't have much time to celebrate however, another Root member jumping from down below with a friend. Rather than take them on, Shisui used the Body Flicker to disappear again with no indication on where he was going.

However, they were in hot pursuit of the young man. One of them made it to Shisui, and crossed kunai with the young man, Shisui forcing him away with a single flick of his wrist and a well placed kick to his head, making sure that he would stay down.

"Don't make light of us Shisui!"

The third that was in pursuit of Shisui managed to find a branch to land on, and engaged into a Taijutsu fight with him.

"Don't you worry about me, Root."

The Root member used a hand to thrust for Shisui's face who pushed it away, and returned the fist with stronger power than he used. Because of the strength and the chakra being used to enhance his striking power, the hand smashed its way through the mask that he was wearing, and punched the flesh instantly.

Due to the force used, the man was sent away with a shockwave being formed from the very hit. He smashed his way through a tree, and landed on the ground unconscious, Shisui happy with his victory and took off again away from the trees and Root.

"Get back here!"

Even then, Shisui didn't have time to stop, with another one waving through hand signs, Shisui recognizing it instantly and furrowed his brows as he grasped a tree branch above him, and used it as a swing, swinging all the way around to the top of said branch.

Shisui got ready for the mans coming attack, ready to make sure that the Root member doesn't get the better of him.

"Water Release, Raging Waves!"

The man spat out a large stream of water that shot its way to Shisui.

Shisui waved through some hand signs himself, and allowed the water to appear near him, using his agile body to narrowly miss the stream of water, only for his hand to crackle with lightning chakra.

" _Good thing I learned this before Tou-san went nuts. And usually it needs water to work well, thankfully he has provided that for me._ " Shisui thought with a sly smile, feeling slightly agitated by the fact that he had to rely on something his father taught him. "Lightning Release, Wave of Inspiration!"

With the water being used as a conductor, Shisui ran the lightning through the water, and it travelled to the user from Root, shocking the man, and sending him to the ground, his body twitching from the lightning shock he had received.

Shisui smirked, and continued running away, Root in hot pursuit.

One Root member threw many kunai in Shisui's direction. Shisui away of them parried each and everyone of the kunai, sending them to the ground with bated breath, the chase starting to become annoying to him.

That's when another Root member came out of the shadows, and brought out a tanto with his right hand, swinging it towards Shisui's neck from the left hand side, intending to cleave off the mans head.

" _Tch, there's no end to them._ "

Shisui thought as he fended off another Root member, using the kunai Izumi gave him to scratch the newcomer, the toxin working its way through the Root, and making him collapse onto the ground.

"We wont stop!"

"Just give up Shisui!"

He didn't have time to stop though, two more Root members coming from the left and right. One went through some hand signs, and so did the other one.

Shisui looked between them and sighed slightly after thrown a kunai with a wire attached to it, not liking on how relentless they are coming for his Sharingan and continuously realizing how dangerous it is for his eyes to be around, though wasn't willing to destroy them, despite what he told Danzo.

""Fire Release, Great Fireball Technique!""

They both released fireballs very close to Shisui's person who pulled on the wire and was able to escape the flames narrowly. The flames clashed together and a dome of flames was made between the two Root members.

Shisui though, as he escaped, took out a kunai with a paper bomb attached, and threw it towards the mesmerizing flames, and when the kunai pierced the target, the paper bomb reacted to the flames, and exploded, creating a huge cloud of thick black smoke was formed in the atmosphere.

Shisui landed on a branch several metres away from the explosion, fully safe from the impact. When the smoke cleared behind him, he saw that the two Root members, and other ones nearby were sent to the ground with light burns on their body, but they couldn't stand up as far as Shisui was aware.

He was pleased that he didn't kill anyone, being a pacifist by nature, he didn't want to kill anyone, but would if he had too, and knew that he would have to restrain himself, when it came to certain individuals.

Shisui then took off again, rushing away from the scene as fast as he could.

Though, with not even getting that far away, a Root agent appeared behind Shisui, stunning the man and he had wove through hand signs, and pointed his head towards Shisui's body.

"Wind Release, Air Bullets!"

The Root member released bullets of condensed air towards Shisui at point blank range. Because it was so close, Shisui couldn't dodge all of them, however, the one that did hit, only left a scratch mark on his cheek, drawing a little blood from the young man, and then jumped away from the Root member.

Touching a hand to his cheek, Shisui growled, and faced all of the incoming Root members, seeing them as annoyances more than anything else.

"Right, if this is how you want to do it." Shisui waved through hand signs, and took a gulp of air. "This is thanks to you, Kaa-chan. I'll be using that Jutsu you taught me." Smiling to himself, he positioned his head towards the incoming Root members. "Wind Release, Great Breakthrough!"

Releasing a large burst of highly pressurized air from his mouth, all of the Root members braced for the impact, but it was too much. The wind's currents smashed their way through the trees, uprooting them in the case of the weaker ones, and in the case of the stronger ones, it blew off all of the leaves, and even many branches as well.

"Stop the advances!"

"Make it stop!"

"Use Jutsu!"

All of the Root members tried different moves against it. Some fired weapons, some used Jutsu of the Fire, Water, Earth and even Lightning Release. Though the winds didn't stop, Shisui using a lot of chakra to make sure that it blew all of them away. And due to his prowess with the technique, all of the opposing attacks were blown away from the man and the flames from the fire, and sparks from the lightning mixed into Wind Release, augmenting its power.

The wind plus fire and lightning plowed its way through the trees, and struck all of the Root members, knocking them to the ground, or what was left of the ground anyway. It had been blown away from the force of the attack,. the Root members being in a similar situation.

When the attack died down, the lands had been decimated by Shisui's attack. There was even a clearing now, thanks to Shisui and his attack. All of the nearby trees were even on the ground, being uprooted, being on the verge of collapse or downright in the middle of collapsing.

Shisui noted the drain on his chakra, and jumped away into a small clearing, and hunched over to catch his breath, not expecting to expend so much chakra, especially with what he did before the fight even began.

"D-Damn it, used a little too much chakra here ehehe...but it's worth it."

He breathed out and attempted to catch his breath.

When he did manage to catch his breath, he was about to leave, when he noticed that he was flanked all around him, many more Root members being around, from what he could see, there being 10 all around him, blocking him from running away.

" _Damn it, I didn't think Danzo had this many members coming just after my eyes. That sly old hawk, he's really determined to get my eyes...well, that's where he is sorely mistaken, he's never going to have my eyes. There's only one person I would allow to have my eyes._ "

He thought angrily, seeing as all of the Root members took out a kunai that had a paper bomb attached to them.

"You've got nowhere to run, Shisui."

One said with a mocking tone, Shisui grinding his teeth together.

"Aim for the legs, not the eyes. Danzo-sama wishes to acquire the eyes for himself."

"Yes, lets make sure that we get the eyes for Danzo-sama."

"For Danzo-sama!"

As all of the Root members took aim for Shisui, the man himself released a breath from his nose, and sighed deeply, wondering how he was going to get out of this mess, no matter what it took.

"Ryou..."

He mumbled, the words dancing on his lips as he readied himself for anything that the Root members had for him.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ryouta, he was in the kitchen, just cooking some food for Shisui to come back. He was cutting up some vegetables and some other foods as well, with a small smile on his face.

"Hehe, I can't wait for Shi-nii to come back, so we can have some food together~ I'm cooking such a big meal Shi-nii, that you'll be in for a wonderful surprise~"

He giggled out, and put some vegetables into a pot, then grabbed some spices and put them into the pot as well and looked towards a bag, smiling softly when he remembered the gift that he had gotten his elder brother.

He was happy, but there was a nagging feeling in the deep part of his chest.

There was something that he couldn't get out of his head, and that thing was...

Shisui.

Those thoughts keep going around the boys head, and they wouldn't stop. There was just something in his heart that told him that something was happening with Shisui, but he didn't know what it was.

"There's something wrong...there something going on...but I don't know what it is..."

Ryou mumbled to himself as he picked up a knife, ready to chop more things up as he picked up a plate to place something's onto it...

But that's when a pained feeling overtook his heart, he dropped the knife and the plate, it smashing on the ground, and then put hands to his eyes with a pained face on.

"S-Shi-nii...w-why do your eyes hurt...n-no...Shi-nii! N-No! Please don't!"

As if sensing something, Ryouta quickly picked up a holster that he had prepared beforehand, a bag that has many weapons inside just incase his sinking feelings turned out to be real...something Ryou didn't want to be real, something he didn't want to even know about...but he couldn't ignore the dreaded feeling that was coming to his heart at this moment...he was frightened that he was about to lose his elder brother.

* * *

 **Naka River...**

Standing upon a cliff side was Shisui, and Itachi behind him.

Shisui was faced away from Itachi who had a puzzled expression.

He didn't know what was wrong, only being told to come here because Shisui called him, though he wasn't sure what was happening. He didn't even know Shisui and he were going to meet up this night, since Itachi had just come back from a mission, and had some blood running down his hand, though that was from a cut he had received beforehand.

"Itachi, your hand. What happened to it?"

Shisui asked without looking.

Itachi glanced at the hand, seeing blood coming from his cut, and sighed deeply.

"Oh, while on a mission, I got attacked, and someone managed to cut my hand, and before I could get it looked at, I got your message and rushed here."

Shisui released a small laugh at Itachi's words.

"That's so like you. Drop everything else when it concerns yourself, and take off on some other mission. In many aspects, that's a good quality to have, Itachi. It means that behind your stone wall, there actually is a peaceful and caring man. You should allow your emotions to be shown more often, especially to people like Izumi and Satsuki. Those two love it when you give them attention, you should do it for me."

Itachi furrowed his brows, unsure of what Shisui was trying to say.

"Shisui, what is this about? Has something happened? With the coup maybe? You're acting...differently than usual. Why are we near this river anyway?"

Itachi questioned with raises eyebrows, wondering why he couldn't see Shisui.

"Itachi, it's too late to stop the coup by the Uchiha now." Shisui said, his body facing the river below. "If civil war breaks out in Konoha now, other nations are sure to attack..." Shisui continued bitterly, and put a hand to his lips. "Which means a full-scale war."

Shisui paused and ran a hand over his cheek feeling the liquid there, softly sighing.

He then continued speaking, his voice lowering itself sadly.

"I was going to stop the coup using Kotoamatsukami, but...Danzo attacked me, attempting to steal my eyes, and had his Root chase me so I had to...do something else instead." Shisui turned around, and Itachi gasped as he continued. "But, he doesn't trust me to settle the coup peacefully. He intends to protect the village in his own way, no matter what it takes or how it looks. I suspect that he'll come for my eyes for as long as they are here."

Itachi was confused by that statement as he took in Shisui's appearance.

Shisui's eyes...had already disappeared. He had blood coming from the sockets that his eyes used to be. The place his eyes used to be, were now empty sockets, nothing being there anymore.

"Shisui...your eyes...did Danzo take them...?"

Shisui shook his head, and despite not being able to see, he could...feel Itachi was nearby so he held out his hand and presented him something that greatly shocked the male.

"My eyes, I wish to give them to you, for the time being." Shisui confessed and released a sharp breath. "You're my best friend, my second most important person, Itachi. I'm sorry, but for the time being, I wish for you to take these eyes, and keep them safe, and...if Ryou should ever need them, give them to him. If my Otouto needs those eyes, promise me that you'll give them to him. And promise me that you'll protect the village...and honour the Uchiha name, as well as making sure Ryou is...make sure that he is safe."

Itachi looked incredulous at Shisui for a number of seconds, before he closed his eyes. When he did, two crows came from the sky, and landed near Shisui's eyes. Just as they touched the eyes, the crows burst into feathers, disappearing along with the eyes.

As the feathers danced around them, Itachi gradually opened his eyes and wore a stone face, but his heart was hurting him and he didn't like it in the slightest, and had a sneaky suspicion that something else was wrong.

"I accept them, and do not worry, when the time comes, I will make sure that the eyes are protected and given to Ryou who'll be protected."

"Thank you, Itachi. It means a lot, that you'll keep him safe for me."

Shisui took a single step back, as Itachi raises his eyebrows in fear.

"Shisui, what are you going to do now?"

Shisui took a couple of steps back, pain setting into his heart, it being something he couldn't take anymore.

"If I die, several circumstances will change." Shisui explained, taking another step back so his foot was on the side of the cliff. "I've left behind a note already, Itachi. One for Ryou as well as who needs them from me."

"W-Wait Shisui!"

Itachi moved forward, but Shisui stuck out his hand, stopping his advances.

"Don't stop me, Itachi." Shisui warned, as he felt with his other foot the edge of the cliff. "I'm going to give you a new power as well, if you care about me as much as I hope that you do." Shisui explained, and despite now being blind, he gestured to Itachi's eyes. "The Mangekyou Sharingan."

Itachi visibly stiffened, his eyes widening when he heard that.

"S-Shisui, you can't! Your death isn't worth any power! So stop this now!"

"It's fine, Itachi. Consider this a last gift from me...it's my dying wish for you to have the power that you need." Shisui continued, and wiped his brow. "Itachi, you might have to suffer down a long and dark path from now on, for that I can only apologize...that I can't be with you through it all. Still, I hope you don't falter from your path, and continue being a Shinobi of Konoha, one of the best in my opinion, I believe in you."

Itachi's face fell downwards and his body shook, teeth clenched and hands tightening very tightly, not wanting to accept what was happening, and how useless that he felt right now.

Shisui taking note of that face somehow, allowing his face to smile.

"I don't need eyes to tell me that you're looking sullen right now." Shisui did a peace sign towards him, allowing his humour to be shown one last time to Itachi. "A worried and sullen expression doesn't suit you my friend. You must always remain calm, if you're going to protect your loved ones. Also...that's right, Izumi-chan. Make sure that she is safe from now on as well, no matter what you have to do, no matter if you walk a dark path, have her by your side. Ryou will be under her care now, I've already left a note for her as well explaining what I wish for her to do. She's the one person I know will make sure he doesn't suffer...I trust that girl with my life as well, so giving custody of Ryou to her isn't so far a stretch. I know she'll do the right thing, and keep him safe, always."

Shisui stated with a stern face, knowing that in his absence, Izumi will be the one that will be his rock, be the one that makes sure Ryou is safe.

"Izumi-san...you're leaving...you can't leave Ryou! H-He wont be able to take it! He's already lost everyone, he wont be able to continue if you leave as well Shisui! Don't be selfish and leave him like this...don't leave me either...I wouldn't ever be able to face Ryou again...if you do this."

Itachi pleaded for Shisui to reconsider his actions, for his own little brother.

However, Shisui wore a smile as the wind blew around his hair, parting it to the side.

"You, and everyone believes that he's weak willed, when I know he's strong. Yes...he'll suffer because of this, and it pains me that I would be the cause, but I know that he has a Dragons heart inside of his chest, and with you watching out for him, he'll be fine. And Itachi?"

"Yes...?"

Itachi somberly asked, trying to keep his emotions in check, but failing miserably.

Shisui smiled as his body began moving backwards.

"You're my best friend...always protect Ryou...never make him cry...always be his friend...and never...never hurt him...he's going to need people around him...I trust him with you...if I can't be there myself...the one thing I regret though...I wont ever see him grow up, and see him become the man that I see him being. I know he's going to change this world, I believe he's the future...of the clan, and of this world as well."

"Shisui...you..."

Itachi allowed a stray tear fall down his cheek as he rushed forward anyway, wanting to catch his friend before he committed suicide.

"Shi-niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Suddenly, a large call was heard throughout the area.

Both boys turned their heads towards there, and both instantly recognized Ryou being there, even Shisui with his blindness, shock filling both of their beings, not sure on how he was there, but Shisui had a feeling on the matter.

Ryou panted heavily, and saw his brothers body moving backwards, and saw that blood was running down his cheeks, his eyes missing, it greatly shocking him and making him feel sick at the same time.

"Shi-nii please! Please stop! It's okay! Please don't do thisssssssssssssssssssssss! I'm here! Whatever hurt you is gone! I'll protect you forever! Just don't do this! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!"

Ryou took off running as fast as he could, but because he had ran all the way there, his body was losing stamina quickly, therefore his movements where sluggish. Even then, he continued running, not wanting what was happening to happen.

Shisui's face fell down, and if he could cry, he would be right now. He didn't want Ryou to witness it, he never expected that their bond would be so strong that Ryou would be able to track him down with feelings alone, something Shisui praised and cursed at the same time.

TRIP!

"Ow!"

Ryou tripped over his own feet, being sent to the ground, him cutting his face from the heavy impact.

He looked up quickly to see Shisui's body disappearing behind the cliff, his eyes locked onto his brother as tears slipped from his eyes.

"Please...don't do this...don't leave me..."

Ryouta cried, and begged at the same time, hoping that somehow Shisui would be able to stop himself.

Shisui somehow heard it, despite the raging waterfall behind him making so much noise that it blocked off even most loud things, and Shisui's heart broke as soon as he heard it.

"Ryou...I'm so sorry...be strong...I love you...forever...bonded forever, always together..."

Shisui smiled as he disappeared from the side of the cliff, out of view of Ryouta, and Itachi himself who was too shocked for words, he couldn't even move an inch because of the overwhelming pain that filled him.

Ryou blankly stared at the cliff, and stood up on shaky legs, his eyes devoid of emotions and life, it was hard to tell that there was anything left within the boy after witnessing all of this trouble.

"Shi-nii..."

Ryouta walked across a desolate ridge that leads off a cliff with nearly no life in sight.

He walked slowly, his eyes slowly forming tears in his eyes but they didn't slip out of his eyes, staying within the onyx orbs, threatening to blind the boy at any second who's vision was becoming hazy at the sight.

He couldn't stop, considering what he had just witnessed.

Something like that was too harsh, it was too hard for a child of seven years old to deal with. His mind couldn't comprehend on what happened before him, his thoughts could only be confusion, and dark, witnessing something that a boy, a child shouldn't ever have to witness.

"Shi-nii...please...please say that this is a dream...nightmare...I'm ready to wake up now...if this is a Genjutsu...you can release it now...I don't mind you playing pranks on me...it's okay..."

He continued walking, his eyes flooding with massive tears that fell onto the ground. His eyes stung with the passion of hurt, and feelings of emotion pain ran through him as he gripped his heart, and fell to the ground.

It felt like his heart had just been ripped out, his soul being ripped to shreds and he didn't have any of the pieces left. It felt like...he had just died inside, when he saw what he saw and he could barely see straight, not that he cared in this situation if he was honest with himself.

"T-This is a joke...right? Y-You're a-always s-scaring me...p-please come out now...please...don't worry...y-you can come out now...t-this joke is f-funny...ehehehe...f-funny jokes a-are always y-your thing Shi-nii...so come out...please just come out and stop s-scaring me now..."

Ryou pleaded, his hollow smile and equally hollow laugh making the man next to him hold a hand to his mouth, and he attempted his best not to cry, but was failing miserably. He couldn't hold in his tears, seeing the child.

"Ryou I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...please, forgive me...I'm so so sorry...I never meant for this to happen...I should've...I...please..."

Beside the boy, was Itachi who had witnessed the same thing, his eyes leaking tears as well, his Sharingan had gone through a change, a change that no one ever wanted it to go through, least of all Itachi who had a single tear of blood that trailed down his right cheek. He opened his eyes, and indeed they had changed into a new shape, a new form called...Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Hehe...always...joking...you can come out now...it's alright...whatever attacked you is gone now...it's just me...your Otouto...it's okay to come out now...I love you...I always have...y-you can come out now...love you...come back..."

Ryouta professed his love for Shisui, but it was unheard by anyone but Itachi.

Itachi, when hearing the confession, could only sob silently for the young boy. While he wasn't a person that cried by nature, right now he had the perfect excuse to cry, if you could even call it an excuse.

Ryouta's eyes hollowly looked down at river below. Small tears slipped out of his eyes, going over the cliff side, and hitting the water below, causing it to ripple, though neither boy could see that due to the strange mist that was at the bottom hiding it from view, not that it mattered anyway.

"Please...come back...I...I still need to...tell you that I love you...you're...the best thing that's ever happened to me...I need to thank you...for everything that has happened to me when it's you...you're...Nii-chan...you can return...home to me...now...it's okay...I'm waiting for you...remember...? I am the place...you return home too...and you're the place...I return home too...return to me...please return to me now...I'm waiting for you...please just come back...return to me...okay? I need you...don't worry...I'm always going to wait for you...so come back okay?"

When Itachi heard that, he couldn't help but feel responsible for the boys pain.

He even berated himself for not stopping Shisui, but he couldn't. In the end, Shisui truly was ahead of him, in kindness as well as strength and determination. Shisui was...someone that he could never surpass when it came to kindness.

"Why did you...cliff...that's a bad place to play...you could fall and injure yourself...that's...I'm always ...making sure you're...okay...you've worried me enough now...come back...come back...just come back..."

The boy repeated his words, tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to accept what happened, believing it to be a mistake, or a nightmare, or something else other than what it really was.

"Ryou...I..."

Itachi attempted to communicate, but didn't know what to say.

Ryou ignored him, or rather didn't hear him in the first place, and stared down at the river that couldn't be seen. There was too much fog around the area for anything to be made out, but he knew. He saw and he knew what happened, did just happen, and his mind...was breaking, his heart shattered into a million pieces. He had been pushed past the breaking point as all thoughts turned to one, and only one thought...

Shisui, was gone.

That thought was too powerful, and he had no choice but to empty what was in his stomach onto the ground, Ryou's eyes flickering to the Sharingan without his realization. His Sharingan quickly changed from being two tomoe's to become fully fledged Sharingan, having three tomoe's in each eye, signifying that they had fully matured.

"It's not real...it's not real...this is a nightmare...wake up...Shi-nii...wake me up now...you said that you'd protect me from the nightmares...so, wake up...come on, wake me up now...we've got to eat dinner together...then we'll have fun times together before bed and then we're going to be the best...brother team...we'd be a team together...remember you promised me that we'd fight side by side and protect everyone that's innocent and in need of our protection..."

Ryouta's fully fledge Sharingan continued to look around, it searched for anything that could possibly lead to Shisui...but it didn't. He couldn't see through that thick fog below, it was simply too dense to see through.

Then, when he couldn't find his older brother, a further change happened to his eyes as Ryouta grabbed his own chest again, tightening his hand around the shirt, his grasp feeling like one thousand needles had penetrated his heart, when the realization finally came to him and the feelings he had of Shisui entering his heart, stopped altogether.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The boy screamed at the top of his little lungs, pouring out all of the pain within his soul into that scream, Itachi looking on with pain filling his heart, pain and regret stabbing into his chest like a cold blade, his insides freezing at the scream Ryouta gave, unable to look at him due to his own emotions breaking out of his stone facade that he was desperate to keep up right now, even with his heart breaking as well.

Tears of blood ran down the young boys cheeks as his Sharingan bent into it's new shape. The new shape in his eyes had a single black dot in the middle about the size of a pea on a red background with three crescent moon sharps spiraling around one another on a curved axis so the points of the crescent moons don't touch one another, going towards the centre of the pupil, but with their sides touching one another with red still being seen around the outline of the eyes.

His red ruby eyes of the new shape glimmered in the darkened sky as he shed tears, tears of blood and sorrow, reflecting what was in his heart. All of his pain coming from his eyes, his tears hot, stinging his eyes, but the boy didn't care, he didn't care about any pain or discomfort he felt anymore. Reality was too cruel a mistress for him to care about himself anymore. Right now, all he wanted was his elder brother, all he wanted was for Shisui to come out and say that he was kidding...but deep inside, Ryouta saw Shisui go over the cliff, and now there wasn't...anything.

There was no happy times coming to him, there wasn't any good ideals in his mind. All that was left was darkness, darkness that came from when the one last thing in your life that you love more than life...disappears.

As he was crying wildly, his eyes flowing with blood, rain began to fall down. His face was a mixture of tears, rain and blood on the boys face, his body was forced to stay, his heart wanting to leave.

But then, Ryouta stopped crying somewhat, and his mind began to work again. His mind had a million thoughts screaming inside of his mind, him unable to hear all of them. But one thought kept coming through louder than the others.

And those thoughts were...

Itachi Uchiha had blood on his hand and was right next to Shisui as he fell off the cliff.

Those thoughts screamed violently in the boys mind, and he had to turn his attention to Itachi, who was silently crying himself. However, instead of a pitiful gaze in Ryouta's eyes, hate filled the young boys eyes, hate for the older male.

"What did you do...?"

Ryouta asked with no emotions other than pure hate for Itachi.

After everything that had happened, his mind didn't want to think of anything other than what he had witnessed, and worked out for himself, and those thoughts made their intentions known for the Uchiha.

When Itachi didn't answer, Ryouta stood up on shaky legs, and whipped out a kunai, grasping it tightly within his shaking hand. Even with a shaky hand, Ryouta didn't drop the kunai, forcing it in his hands, so tightly that his hand was close to bleeding.

"I asked you a question Itachi, and I want answers right now!"

He growled out with pure hostility and fury being directed at the young male, who caught the boys eyes on him, and opened his eyes wide, his Mangekyou meeting Ryouta's, though said little boy didn't even notice that his eyes had gone through a change.

" _He's awakened the Mangekyou...what can he do with them...? No, that's not something I should be caring about...I need to make sure that he doesn't know about them...at least for now, in respect to Shisui._ " Itachi was speechless at the sight, but managed to form some words for the boy. "Ryou...I just..."

Itachi whimpered out, feeling pain inside of him for now Ryouta has just been made the only one left in his family, and couldn't even begin to understand how Ryouta was feeling, never mind what he was thinking.

"Why...why did you kill him...? W-What did he...ever do to you...? I...I thought you were...best friends...?"

It was a single question that went for Itachi, it stinging his heart.

"I...I don't know what...you're talking..."

Itachi was confused by the statement, not believing what Ryouta had said.

"I asked you a question, and I want a fucking answer! Tell me why you stole his eyes and killed him you bastard!"

Ryou hissed out with resentment, his hands now tightening too much that they bled, the blood dropping onto the ground, and staining the grass and flowers below in crimson.

"I didn't steal his eyes..."

Itachi tried to reason with Ryouta, but the boy didn't want to be reasoned with right now, his mind enraged, and his fury at the highest that it could possibly be, anguish filling his heart.

"Don't fucking lie to meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Ryou snapped and threw the kunai like lightning, only for Itachi to quickly bend his neck to the side, it sailing pass his face, though it was quick enough to cut the cheek, due to Itachi still being shocked by what happened with Shisui and what was happening with Ryouta.

When seeing that the blade missed, Ryou quickly withdrew another two, and held them in the reverse grip position. Itachi lowered his head sadly when he saw that, knowing what Ryou was going to do, and wished that it wouldn't happen, but couldn't blame the boy for feeling like this.

"Ryou, you need to stop before something happens. I don't know what you think you know, but this isn't something you'd ever do. You're too kind to ever let your anger get the better of-"

"You don't know me so shut the fuck up!" Itachi flinched and was taken by how Ryouta swore, never ever thought that someone like Ryouta would be capable of swearing, let alone showing such hostility that even made Itachi sweat. "I saw it! He had no eyes! You've got blood on your hands! I felt it! He was attacked and he felt worried, and fear as well! And then he jumped off the cliff right before my eyes while feeling sorrowful and feelings of hesitation! He didn't want to jump off the cliff and I felt it stab my heart like a sword! He wouldn't leave me like that! He must've felt so frightened, having been forced off a cliff... We need one another...he wouldn't commit suicide like that! You've done it you son of a bitch! You stole his eyes for power! Admit it to me! Admit what you've done to him! You wanted his Mangekyou Sharingan didn't you!? Did you use those eyes to make him commit suicide and pretend it was his own choice!? I want you to tell me right now you asshole what you've done!"

Itachi was slightly stunned that Ryouta knew what Mangekyou Sharingan was, as it was supposed to be a guarded secret within the clan, and not something a child should know, but put it to Shisui telling him about it, as they didn't share secrets and most likely, Satsuki also had some knowledge on them as well, but not as much as Ryouta seemed to know, though Itachi noted that Ryou didn't seem to be aware of his own Mangekyou.

"No, I wouldn't ever do that Ryou. You know I wouldn't do that. I love...loved Shisui like he was my Onii-sama. I understand the pain you're feeling, because I'm feeling it as well. My heart breaks right now...it's hurting so much that it feels like a dark void has opened up and it wont stop expanding."

Itachi put his point across, trying to make Ryou understand, even pleading with him slightly to reconsider, though he didn't say it in so many words, it was implied within the boys tone, as he didn't want Ryouta to go down a path that neither he, nor Shisui, would've wanted for the boy .

Ryou scoffed at what Itachi said, finding it to be slightly humorous, darkly humorous.

"He was like your Onii-sama huh..." Ryou laughed hollowly, then pointed to himself as tears rolled down his cheeks, his blood mixing into the tears and rain falling from the Heavens. "...Well he was my Onii-sama you monster! You can't possibly understand the pain I'm feeling! You've never had your Kaa-chan die at birth for you! Your Otou-san has never tried to kill you! And your Onii-chan hasn't ever sacrificed everything for you! Until you know these feelings, you couldn't possibly understand the depths of despair that I'm feeling right now!"

Ryou put a hand to his chest, his tears flowing down his face filled with his anguish and detest and disgust for the man in front of him. Itachi though didn't blame him whatsoever, and tried to sympathize with Ryouta as much as he could.

"I understand the pain of sacrifice and loss..."

Itachi tried to reason, but Ryou didn't want to hear any of it, all of his negative emotions filling and breaking him inside, nothing but evil intentions within his young mind now, and all of his pain directed at Itachi.

"Bullshit Itachi! You've got a Kaa-san and Tou-san! You've gotten an Imouto and a loving girlfriend who all love you more than anything else! I've got nothing...I've got no one else...but me. All of my family are dead now, and I'm all alone in this world...because of you! You took away my last divine light, and now all I see is the darkness! And you did the ultimate unforgivable act on someone you claim to be your Onii-sama...you stole his eyes so you could gain his power! As if I'm gonna let you walk away with his eyes! They don't belong to you, and as if you're getting anymore powers from our family...from my Nii-chan!"

"I don't want power Ryou! I didn't take your Onii-sama's life! I didn't expect him to jump like that! Circumstances have changed...they've changed and I cannot express how sorry I am to you! I'm sorry! Please accept my apology! Ryou, I'm so sorry! I'll do anything to earn your forgiveness! Just don't dive into hate! It isn't you!"

Itachi begged for forgiveness as he cried, something very rare for the Uchiha.

Though he wasn't responsible for it, he felt like he needed to apologize. He felt terrible right now, he felt like if he doesn't help Ryouta to see sense, Ryou will fall into a darkness that shouldn't happen, and fall for the Curse of Hatred, and thanks to his loving nature, he has a lot far more to fall than most, even more than Itachi himself.

Ryou though blankly stared at the Uchiha male, and shook his head as his body trembled with anger and hate.

"I'll never forgive you, Itachi. And you know nothing about how much I can hate, if someone takes away Shi-nii from me. You took away the one thing...the one thing that ever meant anything to me...the one person in my life that meant more than anyone else...the only thing I had going for me, has now been taken away from me, and I didn't even get to say what I wanted to say, I never got to truly thank him for giving up so much of his life for someone like me...no, something like me, I'm not...even anything anymore without him, the one family in my life that didn't try to kill me, or left me has now gone by suicide no less thanks to you, so there's nothing left for me to lose...so even if I die, I'm going to take you with me so I can be together with Shi-nii and know that I've sent a monster like you to Hell! DO YOU HEAR ME ITACHI!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

With nothing left to lose, Ryou threw back his arms, and rushed Itachi who was visibly distraught at the sight of the boy coming for him, Itachi wishing that this was just a nightmare, but knew that it wasn't, and now he had to deal with his best friends death, and a kid that he thinks of as a little brother now wants to kill him and hates him for a misunderstanding, a misunderstanding that Itachi can see why it would be so.

" _Shisui...I'm sorry, I'm going to have to subdue your Otouto...before he falls into a path he'll never make it out of...forgive me. I already have to break the promise to never hurt him or make him cry...God, forgive me._ "

With a heavy heart, Itachi somberly got into a fighting form, ready to defend himself against Ryouta...a fight he never thought would happen, much less after the death of their shared loved one...after Shisui Uchiha.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So things went from happy, to bad, to totally worse! Shisui and Ryouta had a bonding together, and saw their mother, and even a kind side to their father that hasn't really been shown before, and Ryou saw the kindness that Shisui was talking about. That hidden island will also become something of a story idea I have later on, so Ryou will be back and I'm sure people are wondering if that emotion sensing is apart of the special ability that made Itsuki famous...well, it isn't, per-say. She had another unique power only to her and her clan, the emotion feeling though does serve a purpose for future story as well.**

 **Then...what I'm sure everyone has been dreading...Shisui vs Danzo and Root, but unlike the canon version, Shisui went in prepared and made sure that he got away with his eyes in tact somewhat thanks to Izumi and her use of different poisons who in turn then gave them to Itachi for safekeeping for now, and finally...poor Ryouta saw Shisui falling off the cliff, having his Mangekyou activated and then finally, Ryouta jumped to conclusions (a pretty realistic one consider what he knew) and is now going to attack Itachi!**

 **All in all, the (this part anyway) sadness of the story has come, and now poor Ryouta is alone...as that's what he thinks anyway and don't worry, he isn't always going to be in the darkness, but right now, his poor mind can't comprehend with what's happened to him and he isn't going to hate Itachi forever or be like canon Sasuke either.**

 **I'm sure some are wondering why I didn't just have Danzo be killed by Shisui by having Shisui slice open his throat or something more gruesome, but there are several reasons (both plot wise, and story wise) as to why he isn't dead...yet. Danzo will get what's coming to him one day and probably will make the bastard be tortured, promise. But right now, Shisui couldn't kill him...and it will be revealed why that couldn't happen in future chapters and why I left some scenes up to interpretation for now as they need to be for what I have planned in the future.**

 **So...not much else to add, so until next time! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; No, I put at the end of the last chapter that he wouldn't be like that.**

 **Blukmage19r2; Yeah, it certainly is tragic alright. Well, understand...in time he'll eventually come to terms with, what he needs too. And well, that second question is sort of answered this chapter.**

 **Harem Master123; Well, I am glad that I could ignite such feelings within you. Yeah, those three surely have suffered, haven't they? You'll see this chapter how that question is answered. Well, Danzo will be finished off by someone, eventually. Cool suggestions hehe!**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Hehe, well I am glad that you liked the chapter. I tried my best with it, to make it as emotional as I could, and this was the end product, so I hope it turned out good. Yeah, Itsuki's other ability will be revealed in time, and yeah, in the future it will do. You'll see what happens with Itachi in this chapter, and yeah, living with Izumi is going to be...different. Yeah, his relationship with Satsuki is going to be something alright. It's going to go through a change in the future. To my knowledge, no, it's basically just three half moons around in a circle. Well, if you mean will it be used infrequently, then I suppose so. He isn't going to spam its powers, since technically he wouldn't be able to do such things, as it would blind him. Eeh, what kind of God exactly? Well, Danzo will be indirectly useful in his own warped way. You'll have to wait and see what happens with Uchiha.**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, thanks. Glad that you liked, it just showed that they have a close relationship. Oh, Itsuki will be showing up during that part of the story alright, I have some big plans for that part of the story, and not just for that character, many characters. Yeah, it was a sad part of the chapter, huh. Well, you'll see why he jumped to such conclusions in this chapter. You know that each Mangekyou has unique abilities, right? I have some ideas about that in the future hehe~**

 **Nexus the Ice dragon king; Aah, well I am glad that I was able to make you feel such emotions with my words, and story. Yeah, poor Ryou, pretty everyone in his family have been taken away, and there's still the coup to come, God knows how he's going to survive. Yeah, that would be nice, the whiteness and pureness reflecting his heart.**

 **Castor115; Hehe, don't worry, he isn't going to the dark side, more like the confused side of the world. Hehe, please don't cry~ It's going to work out in the end~**

 **Cloud4012; Yeah, poor Ryou, he's really had it rough in his life. And yeah, I'm sure Itachi will get it through to him.**

 **Naroku; Yeah, it was sad alright. Hehe, suspense does that to people.**

 **Jugar38; So you're angry...because he reacted the only way he possibly could? After everything he's gone through, and what he has witnessed and knows, it's obvious that he'll jump to conclusions, though he does have a reason for it, revealed in this chapter. Yeah, I read that too, and it was nice that he killed her that way...though he shouldn't of had to kill her in the first place. Ah, thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehe~ Left ya speechless huh~? Yeah, I thought that they should have one last bonding moment, and I couldn't think of anything better. Yeah, Danzo got what's coming to him alright. Yeah, Shisui got his eyes away from that Danzo alright. Hmmmm, yeah, that was a troublesome time alright. You'll see what happens with that hehe~ Hmm, could be, could be~**

 **AngelofDeath666; Hehe, yeah thank you~ And yeah, the ending was sad wasn't it, but eventually, things will get better.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, yeah, me too sorta~**

 **Ragna; Like I said at the previous AN, that's not the case at all.**

 **Lightwave; That he did, that he did~ And eheh, don't worry. Itachi will help Ryouta alright. He'll make sure that Ryouta is all good, at least the best that he could do.**

 **War sage; Thanks~ Sorry, can't say just yet~**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, it certainly has arrived. Hehe, I can see how you cae to that conclusion, but if that was the case then he would be somewhat related to Naruto, and Karin though that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. Aah, thanks, I always thought that Shisui was better than what he was portrayed to be in the anime version of that scene, so I gave it a little...better version. Hehe, you'll have to read and see what happens with Itachi and Ryouta~ Those are some unique suggestions as always, I had to look up some of them lol. Yeah, people have suggested them, I am just trying to see if they would work within my head, and if so, then I will add them, but don't be worried about suggesting, gives me more ideas. And thank you! I like long reviews, makes me happy!**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, thanks~ And you're the only one who's said anything like that, maybe you're right~ Who knows...well, besides me of course~ Yeah, I have some good abilities for it that are strong, but wouldn't make him OP. Aah, I wouldn't really know how to integrate characters iike that into the story to be honest with you. Don't worry, he's going to have plenty of badass moments in the future, as will other characters. Yeah, that sounds pretty cool~ And, once Uchiha unlock Sharingan, they have a dependency on it, though Ryouta isnt going to be totally reliant on it. And I will try!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, I thought it would be a good little bonding between the two, and to showcase to Ryou that he did actually have parents that cared about him, before his brother jumps off a cliff. Yeah, they were all friends alright. And yup, the three mothers were friends, and now their children (though only with Ryou, not with each other really). Hehe, thought that it would be good to show Shisui kick Danzo's ass even if only a little. Yeah, he surely is. And yeah, poor Ryouta and Itachi, witnessing such a thing. And yeah, it will be explained somewhat why he did it this chapter. Thanks, and cool suggestions!**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, they were in love, and did love their children. And he was yeah, he was a good man before he fell victim to the Curse of Hatred, though doesn't excuse his actions, it does still prove that he was a good man. Indeed, they were friends, very close and personal friends hehe~ Eventually, he'll be able to figure it out, but right now, he doesn't know Naruto's parents names, and since Naruto has blonde hair, Kushina red, there isn't much to go on, besides personality that is. Yeah, I wanted to make it cool, and I'm glad that it came off that. Yeah, the ending was sad, but it will eventually get better. Well, he is...sort of after Itachi, but is doing something else rather than what most people think. Cool suggestions, and I agree with the first two, though if you're thinking about Tenten and Lee, or Neji, then it hasn't been stated to be romantic, especially the last one since he's dead by the end of the series hehe~**

 **Anime PJ; Aww, I'm really, sorry, but it is necessary for the story, but don't worry, he will have a happy ending in the end, though he has to go through something's at first. I suppose it kinda was, but it did show that Shisui does in fact love Ryou, no matter what happens. You're right about that, it isn't exactly going to make him feel better about anything. You don't have to worry, you reviewd, and that's enough for me, I understand about life getting in the way. And Happy Easter!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Pain is too much**

"I'm gonna make sure that you die Itachi! Then you'll understand how I'm feeling! He was everything to me...you took away everything to me! I'm gonna make sure that you lose your life for this!"

Ryouta charged Itachi who showed no willingness to fight back.

As the boy ran through the rain, the water on the ground made noises, slight noises that were enough for Itachi to frown at, never expecting this outcome to happen. He even thought that Ryou wouldn't have to find out this way. It was the worst situation for him, and he was even dreading telling him...now he wouldn't have to say anything to him...but at least he would honour what Shisui wanted him to do.

"You need to calm down, Ryou. If you think rationally, then you'd know what Shisui meant to me. You need to stay calm, and think about what Shisui would want from you. He wouldn't want you to give into anger and hate, he'd want you to...he'd want you to be happy."

Ryou made it to Itachi, and jumped to eye level with Itachi, swiping at him from the left. Itachi brought out a kunai and deflected the blade, and pushed the boy back onto the ground.

"You say that, yet I don't see any sadness in your face! If he really meant so much to you, why don't you shed any tears!? And how can I be happy!? He's dead! I can't ever...see him again! I can't be held by him and he'll tell me everything is okay! He wont ever teach me anything anymore! We were supposed to become the best brother team in the world...he promised me that we'd be together forever! And now...and now I've not got anyone...no one is going to care about me now...and people are going to hurt me...Fugaku is going to attack me now that Shi-nii is gone! So there's nothing for me to lose anyway!"

Itachi furrowed his brows as the boy came for him again.

"What do you mean by that?"

Itachi questioned calmly despite the situation, genuinely confused by what Ryouta was talking about, all the while dodging a well placed slash from Ryou, who did multiple slashed, but all were either dodged, and blocked with Itachi's kunai.

"Why do you even care anyway!? Don't you want me dead like Shi-nii!?"

Ryou demanded an answer, hurling a kunai at Itachi's face.

Itachi responded by smacking the kunai away and rushing towards the young boy.

"Because I do and no of course I don't want you dead at all. Now tell me what you mean by that. Why would Tou-san come for you?"

Itachi queried from the boy, making it to him, but then had to pull away when Ryou brought out many kunai, and hurled them at close range.

He retreated from the boy, using many kunai to block in time, his speed being vastly superior to Ryouta's, but Itachi had to hand it to him for bringing him backwards and to make him go on the defensive, even if he wasn't going to go on the offensive.

Ryouta though didn't answer, and rushed towards Itachi, and threw a number of fists at Itachi. Itachi got into a defensive Taijutsu style, and blocked all of the punches that were sent his way.

"Just stay still!"

Ryouta complained, and punched at his face. Itachi blocked the punch, and pushed the hand away, only for him to block a strike with a kick that came to his face, pushing Ryouta away, and forced the boy to the floor.

Not missing a beat, Ryou whipped out a kunai, and valiantly slashed for Itachi's stomach, Itachi caught slightly by surprise on how Ryou was really going for it, but noticed that there seemed something off with his movements.

He didn't know what it was though, and he couldn't work out why Ryou wasn't going for vital points, when he could do. Not that he would be able to get to Itachi, the older knowing he was significantly stronger, but still was quite curious as to why he hasn't done it.

He didn't have much time to think about as he narrowly missed a slash to the chest area. Using the opportunity to get within his guard, Itachi grabbed Ryouta's wrist hard, squeezing it too hard that it caused Ryouta to yelp "Kyaa!" with a pained voice...and instantly, Itachi let go, and backed away.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Ryou grabbed his wrist, and winced at the slight pain he felt. A red hand print was left on the boys wrist, Itachi feeling slightly saddened that he managed to do something like that, thinking he'd never do anything like that to Ryou, but did.

Ryou then stood, and shot for Itachi again, all the while speaking with a strained voice.

"You've not done anything your Otou-san hasn't done to me before, so don't offer me half assed apologies like this!"

Itachi retreated away from Ryou, who was closing the gap quickly. Making it to the older, the boy pulled out exactly two kunai, and threw them at close range, and it was only thanks to Itachi's incredible speed, that he was able to get out of it alive without injury.

"What are you talking about? Tell me what happened with Otou-san."

Itachi calmly proddedfor information not exactly sure on what Ryouta was trying to say.

"You...don't even know half the things your Otou-san has said to me! Or even done! It was only thanks to Shi-nii that he never hurt me too much...but now that Shi-nii is gone, I don't have anything left and he's going to kill me anyway..."

"Shisui is...but even if that's the case, I wont allow Tou-san to..."

"He told me, if something happened to Shi-nii, I'm as good as dead! He'd kill me because he hates me!" Ryou interrupted to the stunned Itachi. "So I might as well die anyway! I can't do this anymore anyway! I lost Shi-nii, and I can't suffer on this world anymore anyway! I might as well die here if everyone wants me dead anyway! Otou-san did, Fugaku does as well! And whoever attacked Shisui does as well! So there's nowhere I am safe...I was always safe with him...but now that he's gone...I can't ever be safe again...I can't even see his smile anymore...just a smile was enough to make everything better..."

Ryouta explained, something Itachi heard being something of a curious thing to him.

" _He...didn't say me...he said 'whoever' attacked Shisui...if he believes I did it, why doesn't he...say my name? Unless...I see now...yeah, I think I understand what's happening now...though Tou-san has things to answer for, if Ryou is feeling like he's on deaths door no matter what he does._ "

Itachi thought as his head dipped slightly, seeing Ryouta's sad eyes.

They were something that Itachi understood well, and knew from personal experience. While circumstances were different, he could recognize the signs of pure loneliness, as Itachi felt like that as well at times.

"Ryou, I know what you're thinking about right now. It's okay to take it out on me, I will accept whatever hate you have, it's alright now. Hate me if that makes it feel better. Do what you will...but I'm still going to be next to you. You can push me away, curse my name at the top of your lungs and wish me dead, but I promised Shisui that I'd look after you, and if that means holding your hatred on my shoulders, and bearing the brunt of it, then I will willingly accept that because...you're who you are, Ryou. I wont ever allow you to feel...darkness. Shisui wouldn't want...you in the darkness, and I wont allow the Curse of Hatred to take you over either. Just remember your Otou-san! Do you want to end up like him? He was mad in the end...do you want to end up the same as him?"

As he said it, Ryou looked at the ground with wide eyes, and saw a puddle on the ground. Looking into the puddle, for a brief instance, he saw Keiichi staring back at him with a sly grin, a victory face on as if he had accomplished something within Ryouta before said boy kicked the water and faced Itachi again, this time his face turning red with anger.

"I...I'm nothing like him! He did it because...he was an idiot! He blamed me for something that happened to Kaa-chan...and now...you're wrong! I'm nothing like that monster! I...I want to make Shi-nii...I want to be with Shi-nii again, and you can't stop me...I wanna see him one more time...you don't understand...without him, I'm not...I can't even begin to understand my life now..."

"Life is tough, that's how it is. You can't even begin to understand something like this, and you shouldn't have to understand it either. Shisui had his reasons. I'm not fully sure on what they were, but I know everything he did was to make sure you were happy. He told me that you were the best thing that ever happened to him...so I know that you need to get out this rage you have. I don't mind you attacking me, Ryou. I understand. When my friend died, I wanted to hit things as well, but I couldn't. My reason for awakening the Sharingan in the first place was because my friend was killed before me, and I hated it as well. I wanted to hit things, and make people feel the same as me, and Shisui provided me away to do that, so you can do it to me as well. Right now, I wish to scream and hit things as well, but I can't. But you can. You can hit me as much as you want, you can beat me down if you so desire, but don't forget that while Shisui is gone, you also have people...you have Izumi-san, me, Kaa-san, Satsuki and everyone else as well. You're not going to be alone, I promise you."

Itachi finished with a few tears shedding, this once allowing his stone wall to be dropped, and his true feelings to be realized. In the end, that's all he could do, and if that's how it is, then he willingly accepted this as a fact.

Ryou then brought out some more kunai, but these had paper bombs attached to them and had a hollow look in his eyes, a look that would be burned into Itachi's memories forever.

"You can't say that, and expect everything to be okay! You can't suddenly start being nice to me...you're only doing it for Shi-nii, you don't really care about me...no one ever did besides Shi-nii, and now he's gone. Satsuki-chan would be better off without me...she'll only suffer if she's with me...I don't want her to get hurt because of me..."

Itachi somberly looked down, and glanced at the kunai in his hands, grimacing at the sight.

" _Geez, where did he even get these from...don't tell me that Shisui has taught him how to use paper bombs as well?_ " Itachi grimaced at the sight of the kunai's, and carefully looked at Ryouta's eyes, seeing that his Mangekyou is still activated. " _And I can't forget those eyes. If they have nearly the same amount of power Shisui's had, then he could order me to kill myself...or is he ordering me to do anything right now? Is his ability to cause confusion within oneself? Or is this me...just guessing? I can't be sure if his abilities are mind related at all...though maybe it would make sense since he is Shisui's Otouto...damn it, I can't think about what could be, I need to make sure that he doesn't realize that he has his eyes to the new stage, or he could use them against me...and that wouldn't be good. I need to make sure that Shisui's legacy...Ryou isn't harmed by me...or anyone...especially himself. If he uses those eyes...he would only sink more into darkness, and that can't happen._ "

Itachi concluded his thoughts, and sighed deeply at the fact that he hasn't been able to do what Shisui wanted yet, protect his little brother, something that Itachi takes seriously.

He then glanced to the kunai's, seeing that he had four all together, two in each hand, then he released a small breath from his nose.

"Ryou, put down the bombs. You don't need to use bombs against me. I already said you could hit me, but if you blow me up...well, it wouldn't be good. I know that you don't want to really hurt me, I can see it within your eyes. You're the same kind child that Satsuki wants to be around, the one that I liked as well. Izumi-san must also like you a lot to spend so much time with you, when she isn't family to you, and Kaa-san also has lots of love for you. So, just place down the bombs, and don't worry about anyone trying to harm you. I wont allow Tou-san, or anyone to hurt you. Even if I didn't promise Shisui, I would still protect you."

Itachi said with conviction, ready to defend Ryouta from anything, as he promised Shisui, and since it was Shisui, then he's going to do everything that he possibly could to make the boy see that he isn't alone...even if he isn't really suited to that job.

"People make promises all the time...Kaa-chan promised we'd be a family...but it didn't happen. Otou-san said that we'd have fun together, and we'd be able to become stronger together...but that didn't happen either. Finally...Shi-nii said that he would always be near me, he would always be with me...but he jumped off a cliff, and now is dead. People...promise things and it never happens. I've lost all hope on peoples promises now...and I've lost hope all together. Now...everyone has departed from my life...no less than someone like me deserves...right Itachi?"

Itachi was slightly perplexed by what Ryouta was saying, unsure of how to reply to him and kept thinking how Ryou seems to think that he deserves all of this evilness to happen to him.

"What are you talking about? You don't deserve any of this."

Ryou shook his head, and got into a throwing position.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be gone soon enough anyway, that's the original roles of curses. They destroy their families, then they die themselves. So, prepare to...be cursed as well. I'll...that's all I do. Otou-san was right, he said that I would one day take Shi-nii's life, and that's happened. He's gone...because of me...because I was born...if I wasn't born, he wouldn't of had to commit suicide to get away from me..."

Ryou finished as a tear rolled down his cheek, the deep well of emotions being very hard to even think about...no, he couldn't think at all. He was...literally broken, and wasn't sure on how to come back together.

"No, it wasn't because of you at all. Shisui loved you, he wouldn't ever want to leave you..."

"You don't know a thing about him! You...don't know what we went through together...he told me that he loved me every single day, and he told me that we were connected...Kaa-chan connected us together, and now that he's gone, it feels like someone has hollowed out my heart, and there's nothing there anymore. He doesn't...even beat with me anymore. Our hearts were always together...they'd always beat together, and without his heart, there's nothing left in my own. I feel so alone...while everyone else is always happy...never having to worry about their own clan trying to kill them, and now having no family left will...no one else will...care about me now...I wont ever be able to make...Shi-nii see that I loved him...more than life itself...and now he's gone...and I'm left here...all alone...he left me all alone...and I wanted to tell him...that I love him...more than anything...but I can't do that anymore...and it hurts too much..."

Hearing what Ryouta had to say and seeing the boy break down with tears, Itachi almost broke down himself. He couldn't imagine the depths of despair that Ryouta was feeling right now. He knew of pain, but to the levels of Ryou, his paled in comparison.

"Ryou...I..."

"No more talking. I'm...I'm done with it! This world! I hate it! It's unfair! Why do good people like Shi-nii live when bad people like Fugaku can walk around and hurt people all of the time!? They have to answer for what they've done! Fugaku made Shi-nii sad sometimes...and it was all my fault...he gave up everything for me...and I'm a failure anyway...I couldn't even keep him safe the one time that he needed me...I let him down when he was...in need of me...I let him down..."

With that, Ryou spun a kunai with a finger before throwing it at Itachi. Of course Itachi dodged to the left with a leap jump putting some distance between himself and the kunai, and it exploded after Ryouta made a hand sign, creating a sizable sphere of flames, Itachi grateful that he was able to dodge it...only for another one to come for him. Before it could reach him, Itachi whipped out a kunai and hurled it at the target, knocking it off balance, and sending it towards a tree, causing it to explode and burn the tree down to the ground.

" _You're right Ryou...it is unfair. It's cruel and unfair, and I wish that it never happened either...you don't even know how sorry I am for you...how distraught you must be...and how much pain you're in right now. It's because I couldn't stop Shisui...this time, it is my fault, not yours._ "

Itachi sadly thought as he dodged a barrage of kunai from Ryou. Despite smoke filling the atmosphere from the first exploding kunai and the tree that was set on fire, he was able to throw them with some accuracy, no doubt thanks to the Sharingan, but it was flawed as well, as Itachi had the Sharingan, and could see all of the kunai coming for him, by simply seeing Ryouta's body move through the smoke, seeing his chakra dancing was enough for him to know that he was throwing kunai, and that gave Itachi the edge to stop it.

But he couldn't help but notice that Ryou wasn't...as skilled as he usually was. While he wasn't anywhere close to Itachi's level of battle skills nor would he be anytime soon, his ability to manipulate weapons with wire was...usually higher than this as Itachi had observed how he can do it and Shisui taught him as well so he shouldn't be this sloppy, so Itachi was confused as to why he wasn't doing that.

" _He's probably...yeah, like I thought before. He simply wants to let out the pain...that's alright. I can take these attacks, it's the least he deserves after I failed to save Shisui for him...at least this way I can atone for my mistakes as well._ "

As the smoke cleared, Ryou flung through hand signs, Itachi instantly knowing what they were and growled lightly, knowing that if they make much more noise, then someone might find them (namely Fugaku and Danzo) and could see Ryouta's Mangekyou, and if they saw that, they'd use it for their own purposes, and it couldn't be allowed to continue on, for Ryouta's sake as well as his own.

"Fire Release, Great Fireball Technique!"

Unleashing the brilliant embers from his mouth, he launched a fireball the size of Itachi's body, Itachi also going through some hand signs as well to prepare himself to deal with the attack.

" _It isn't my level, but it's stronger than I could do at that age...in fact, I haven't seen a child wield such flames before easily. The attack must be...this could potentially defeat the average Chunin if caught by it, but..._ " Itachi finished the hand signs, and cupped his mouth. "Fire Release, Great Fireball Technique!"

Itachi matched the potency of the flames, so they wouldn't defeat the flames that Ryouta used, therefore wouldn't harm the boy himself, only making them strong enough to make the flames cancel one another out.

When the flames met in the middle, the flames forced against one another, fighting for dominance and blending together in a beautiful dance of flames, but since neither were too strong, they didn't have a choice but to struggle until they were gone...or so Itachi thought.

"There!"

Throwing a kunai at the flames, Itachi didn't notice the paper bomb that Ryouta had attached to it, before it was too late.

"C-Crap!"

The result in the attack was a large explosion, enough to send Itachi staggering backwards, only surviving the explosion because of his quick wit and speed. If he didn't have either, he wouldn't of been able to escape the explosion. Itachi pushed his foot backwards, and realized that he was right at the edge of the cliff, something he mentally sighed at.

"Don't keep your eyes off me Itachi!"

Ryou wasn't finished though, throwing kunai through the still exploding flames, and by using chakra flow, he wrapped the flames around said kunai, aiming straight for Itachi, Itachi still slightly stunned by what was happening, grabbed a kunai he had, and jumped upwards and forwards by returning to his feet quickly, the kunai embedding the ground, causing the grass around to burn.

The kunai Itachi had was quickly thrown faster than the human eye could see, doing a well timed deflection with it, keeping the kunai Ryou had hidden until now away from view, knocking it to the ground.

Itachi returned to the ground, and panted.

"I've got to finish this before others arrive, Ryou doesn't need this and he doesn't need anyone questioning him either."

Itachi mumbled to himself, it being so quiet that Ryou couldn't hear it.

The huge flames danced within the air for a minute or so, before it disappeared, revealing both boys to one another. Ryou was panting slightly, Itachi remained neutral, but could feel the tug on his chakra slightly, due to his Mangekyou being activated, though no technique had been deployed.

"Don't just stand there...Itachi. Why don't you attack me? You're only defending yourself...you should attack me...make the pain go away...do it Itachi...attack me as well...punish me for failing him...I need to be punished...please do it...take my life please..."

Itachi felt a pang in his heart at hearing how Ryouta wanted to receive punishment for something that wasn't his fault and was deeply troubled when he heard Ryouta ask Itachi to take his life..

"I don't want to attack you." Itachi calmly explained, and brushed a hand over his face, clearing some dirt off his face. "I wouldn't attack you. If you're looking for someone to deal out some punishment, then you've come to the wrong person. I wouldn't do it. And I would never kill you either. I wouldn't ever do something like that to you, or Shisui."

"Then I'll make you!"

With that, Ryouta rubbed his mouth, and rushed Itachi with a hand behind his back, a kunai in that hand, his other hand free to be balled into a fist. Itachi merely glanced at the fist, and released a breath through his nose, readying himself for the boy.

Making it to Itachi, Ryouta made some quick jabs with his balled fist hand, Itachi parrying all of them with little difficulty. Ryouta then brought out the hidden kunai, and lunged towards Itachi, stabbing at his torso.

Itachi bent his body, avoiding the blade, and did a quick karate like chop to Ryouta's hand, attempting to make him drop the blade. However, at the last second, Itachi had to retract his hand when Ryouta spit something from his mouth...a small needle that embedded the ground, Itachi noting that there's something different about it, as he shone in the moonlight a little too much.

" _What was that?_ " Itachi questioned himself, but couldn't come up with an answer, only to realize that Ryouta had faced him, this time having those same needles in his hands, using them like claws between his fingers. "Ryou, whats on those needles?"

Itachi asked the boy who growled as a response.

"Kaa-chan used to have these needles as well, and Shi-nii allowed me to have her bears...she had very useful poison infused needles within the bear. I thought that I would borrow them because I felt like Nii-chan was in danger, and I know I can't beat you Itachi...but if I can scratch you...a single scratch would be fine as well, wouldn't it? To make you see how serious I am..."

The boy explained, wanting Itachi to do something that...he never thought about until seeing Shisui go over the cliff, out of his life.

Itachi opened his eyes wide, seeing how serious he was...though could still sense that Ryouta wouldn't intentionally harm him, coming to the conclusion that the needles wouldn't kill him, but suspected that they would paralyze him for an hour or so, remembering the stories Shisui used to tell him about the bears Itsuki owned, and with Ryouta mentioning the bears, he had to realize that the boy was smarter than he had given him credit for.

"Itachi!"

Itachi didn't have much time to think as Ryou came head on, throwing a single needle at Itachi. The boy managed to block it by bringing out a kunai, deflecting it away from his person, not having much time to worry about that as Ryou narrowed the distance between the two of them.

Swinging from the left, Ryouta's claw-like needles slashed at Itachi. Rather than face the potentially lethal dose of poison, Itachi chose to jump backwards rather than block, making sure that he kept the other needles in mind.

"Get back here!"

Ryou ordered and manoeuvred his way to Itachi, the older withdrawing a kunai, not wanting to use any Jutsu just in case that he hurts Ryou, something that he doesn't want to do.

Ryou came from the right, slashing with the claw-like needles, using his Sharingan to try and read Itachi's movements. However, with his mastery of the Sharingan, Itachi's was more used to high speed movements, and was able to block the strike the boy gave, only to bring up his arm when Ryou bent his body so he was sideways, sending a kick to the mans chest.

Said man pushed the foot away from him, bending his neck to the side, narrowly missing a needle that was two inches away from his cheek, therefore two inches from scratching him and doing God knows what to him.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Ryouta jumped and kicked downwards at Itachi, Itachi using his hands to deflect the feet away from him. He did this a number of times, before Ryouta put more power into the kick than usual and was forced to make Itachi back away, when he used a needle from his mouth simultaneously.

"You know, it isn't bad to use poisons to your advantage. You've got a sharp mind Ryou."

Itachi praised the boy, and dodged a barrage of needles the boy threw, each of them being near misses, silently happy that Ryouta knew how to use things to his advantage, and could see him becoming a remarkable Shinobi one day.

"Tch, I don't need your praise...you aren't even taking me seriously as an opponent! You should be attacking me...please attack me and put me out of my misery! Please Itachi! Please just do it!"

Itachi bit his lip, hearing how Ryou wanted to die, and could sense the overwhelming sorrow the boy was emitting right now, not sure on how much longer he would be able to be near him, the huigh emotions of pity filling the boys eyes.

"If you're looking for an executioner, then I'm not that person. Just because you're attacking me, doesn't give me any inclination for me to kill you. I wouldn't...I couldn't kill you. You're what's left of Shisui, I couldn't take you away from the world as well...Satsuki would surely hate me if I took you away."

"I told you already, Satsuki-chan can't be near me...she'll wind up dead as well! Don't you realize it Itachi!? I am a curse! Bad things happen around me...I make people insane, I make people commit suicide...I'm just a horrible person. I can't hurt Satsuki-chan...I love her too much to hurt her...please end it before I do end up hurting her..."

Itachi was baffled by the confession, not expecting Ryouta to admit that he loves Satsuki, though he didn't know in what context Ryouta was referring to, he could take a guess that the tears in his eyes aren't for simply friendship, and suspected that Ryouta was in fact in love with Satsuki romantically, but didn't know it yet.

"You're not horrible, and you're not cursed either. Satsuki wouldn't want you to do this, she cares very much about you. The ones that are cursed are the ones that wish to do harm to others without just cause. People like...people like Tou-san for threatening you. That's a cursed man, and because of his own selfishness, he has lost his family. Don't turn out to be like that. Just because you think something, doesn't mean it is an actuality. Bad things happen to good people, and you're no exception. But good things also happen to good people if you wait patiently...it will happen for you...and if it doesn't, I will make sure that it happens. I only want what's best for you now, and Shisui would as well."

Though Itachi was trying to connect with the boy, said child merely shook his head in denial, not believing what Itachi was saying to be true.

"Good things...wont happen to me...I don't deserve good things happening to me. I've taken three brilliant Shinobi...people from this world already, I don't deserve anything good coming to me...so please just take my life! And if you wont do it willingly, then I will force your hand!"

Casting off all fears of death, Ryouta rushed Itachi, and waved through some hand signs.

Itachi mimicked the hand signs and readied himself quickly for the attack that was going to come for him.

"Fire Release..." Ryou prepared his hands by his mouth, and then smirked, as he unleashed all but two needles from his hands. "Fooled you!"

Using trickery, the boy launched the needles at the older man. Itachi twirled a kunai, and hit away all the needles with precision, only to be slightly stunned when Ryou appeared before him, and thrusted two needles against Itachi's chest.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly, and jumped backwards with the air bending around him due to the speed he used to jump backwards.

Landing near the cliff side, Ryou came back at Itachi, slashing wildly at the man with the two needles he had left. Itachi jumped to the side and missed the slashes by a narrow margin.

But then as the boy was going forward...

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

...Ryou lost his balance by tripping over his feet because of the wet ground, and fell over the side...

.

.

.

...However, at the last second before he completely fell, Itachi grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and threw him to the other side of the cliff side, so his body wasn't near the edge of the cliff, then following suit by running to the middle of the cliff side.

" _At least...I was able to save one of them from the cliff._ "

Itachi thought to himself, seeing Ryou standing up, and nearly out of needles, wondering what the boy was going to do now.

"I didn't need you to save me...I would've gladly gone over the side...to be with Shi-nii..."

"Don't talk stupid. Shisui wouldn't want you to kill yourself, so stop this talk now."

Itachi scolded, but Ryouta didn't listen and rushed the boy again.

When making it to Itachi, Ryouta desperately did a strike against the mans upper body, hoping to pierce the boy with the two remaining needles, but Itachi grabbed both of the boys wrists with one hand, and then balled his other hand into a fist, and thrusted it towards Ryouta's face, to scare the boy to not make a bad decision.

However, as the fist was about to hit Ryouta's face, a single memory flashed into Itachi's mind that had Ryou smiling at him, saying "I love you Itachi-nii!" with a sweet sounding voice to match his sweet face and Itachi instantly lost the will to hurt him, even if to stop his actions, his fist mere inches before the boys face.

Itachi's mind came back to reality, seeing the boys tearstained and frightened face with rain pouring down on top of them, giving them both the shivers from the sheer coldness of the water, it dancing on their skin.

"I can't do it...I can't hurt you. I can't...raise a hand against you. I never could."

Itachi let go of the boys wrists and Ryouta dripped the needles as well, seeing that Itachi wasn't willing to strike him. Itachi walked away a few paces, and stood indifferently to the boys disposition, but was secretly worried about him.

" _One last...idea...nearly out of chakra...this will...make him do it...and allow me to see Shi-nii again...and apologize..._ "

Ryouta thought to himself as he concentrated on Itachi...more specifically, his eyes.

Ryouta's eyes looked directly into Itachi's as Ryou stopped himself, and stared clearly into the mans eyes. The Sharingan in Ryouta's eyes glaring into the eyes of Itachi, something Itachi found to be suspicious, and was wondering why he didn't say anything. He didn't even curse Itachi or anything, he was deadly and eerie silent.

After about 10 seconds, Itachi tried to take a step forward, but...something stopped him. It was as if something had held him in place, but he didn't know what or who it was, if it was a person at all.

Looking downwards, Itachi became shocked.

"W-What is this...?"

Itachi's hand was slowly melting away, with Ryouta's body doing the same in front of him as his legs were caught within the ground, it trapping him in place so he couldn't move at all.

Itachi tried to move, but due to the ground stopping him, he couldn't move, and winced when the flesh slowly melted off his hand.

"You killed everything that belonged to me...you've killed me as well..."

The disintegrating Ryou spat out in disgust, attempting to unnerve Itachi, who had to admit that he did feel slightly unnerved right now, but didn't allow him to break his facade, knowing for almost certain that something had happened to him.

"Ryou...no..."

Itachi tried to persuade, but the boy melted away, revealing only his skeleton with the organs inside, which also melted away along with the bones.

Itachi quickly resisted the urge to throw up, when he looked at his hand and Ryou at the same time, seeing nothing but bone left, the flesh having been melted away into nothing. He flexed his skinless hand, and grimaced at the fact that he no longer had any flesh.

Itachi quickly looked towards the skeleton of Ryou, and saw that the bones also started melting, with the organs going first. Itachi could only helplessly watch the boys organs melt into a disgustingly red colour onto the ground, followed by the bones, the whiteness of the bones, and the redness of the organs mixing together, making a fluid Itachi didn't want to see or even know about.

Suddenly, a drowned looking Shisui appeared next to Itachi, and wrapped his hands around Itachi's neck, strangling him with anger on his face as the world melted around them, revealing a dark abyss. Swirls appeared around the young man, swirls that appeared to be hypnotic to the young man and then stakes made of the blackest of dirty metals pierced Itachi's thighs, feet, arms, and chest area, holding him down from moving.

Itachi let out a grunt at the pain, knowing that his suspicions have been in fact confirmed, but at the same time, couldn't help but note how good Ryouta was with this kind of technique.

"You killed me! You took me away from Ryou you monster! You took me away from my Otouto and now you're going to die! I'm going to make sure that you pay for what you've done to me you monster!"

As Itachi was strangled, the man himself twitched his eyes and he allowed a small smile to appear despite the situation he was in, and despite feeling the effects of the strangulation and the stakes piercing him, at least somewhat.

" _Shisui...so, this is a Genjutsu after all...hmph, well done Ryou, I'm impressed that you used your Sharingan to trap me, an experienced user with Genjutsu and Sharingan, in such a world. I'm sure Shisui would be pleased that you are skilled with Genjutsu, even trapping another Sharingan user such as myself within a world of illusion. Though, you've made the fatal mistake to try Genjutsu on me, when I'm quite the Master of such fine arts. Though, I can't say that you're bad at it, this could definitely beat a number of people, and would be difficult to break out of if the user didn't have a Sharingan, however you're also using too much chakra, I can tell by the complexity of the technique. It's unnecessary, I hope I can teach you that fact._ "

Itachi opened his eyes wide, and used his Sharingan to break the now realized Genjutsu Ryouta cast on Itachi, bringing him back to the real world, only to see a kunai being aimed at his head. Itachi quickly grabbed the kunai, and threw it back at Ryouta, blocking the other kunai that Ryou sent at him.

He casually dragged his eyes to Ryouta, and saw that he was panting more heavily than before, sweat dropping off his chin as his eyes flickered from open and closed, them being unsure if they should be awake or asleep, though Itachi could tell that he was exhausted, but mentally praised his ability to keep awake, and have the Mangekyou activated.

" _He has good reserves, but he's got the Mangekyou activated. That will drain his chakra reserves by a lot, no matter if he uses the abilities or not. It's too tax consuming for someone so young, even I am having my chakra lowered by having it on. It's amazing that he was able to cast such a Genjutsu on me with his Sharingan alone. But it wasn't a Mangekyou ability, his eyes hasn't bled or anything besides from the initial activation of said eyes...and I would've noticed if it was, but it wasn't...though, he has a talent for Genjutsu, just like Shisui to use such skills alone to trap me in Genjutsu._ "

Itachi was...slightly proud.

Itachi didn't like that he had to defend himself from Ryou, but at the same time couldn't deny the abilities that he had for his age, even trapping someone as strong as he was with the Sharingan in a Genjutsu, someone who mastered the Sharingan at a similar age Ryou is at now, was very praiseworthy, and noted that he did have a good talent for Genjutsu though paled in comparison when it comes to people like him, and his elder brother Shisui, but was still impressed regardless.

"Genjutsu...at your age, Ryou. That's quite the impressive feat. For a few moments, I was slightly stunned, and contemplated if I would be able to break the Genjutsu or not, which I had slight difficulty doing."

Ryou looked up at Itachi, and could see that the boy was running low on chakra.

"You've...not seen anything yet...I wont stop...I need to...Shi-nii...please do it...I've given you the incentive...just do it now and end this pain I am feeling...please end this for me Itachi...I beg you..."

Ryou tried to stand up, but he was forced onto his knees, his eyes flickering open and closed. It was obvious to Itachi that the boy was reaching his limits, fast. With all of the techniques he had used, and no doubt the stamina he used by just getting to the cliff, Itachi was almost certain that Ryouta didn't have anything left to oppose the man.

"There's no more need to act like this, for me to kill you. I'm never going to lay a finger on you, much less take your life. There's no more need to attack me...and if you still feel the need, then I will...you can take your anger out on me, until it is all gone. I am sure that...it will help...if anything at this point..."

Itachi said kindly, and walked closer to the shivering Ryouta, who was becoming more afraid of Itachi, even with him being kind, kindness is rarely used within the world, from Ryouta's perspective.

"Itachi...you need to answer me something. If you didn't steal his eyes, what happened to them?"

Itachi was slightly stunned by the question, but no less tried his best to answer it, at least the best he could.

"The eyes...I...I know they're safe, trust me."

Itachi didn't lie...but didn't say the truth either. He danced around the truth, slightly suspicious that Ryouta suddenly wanted to talk when he was trying to kill Itachi just beforehand.

Ryou looked him up and down, carefully studying him.

"You must've known the power of the eyes, though. You seem to at least understand that his eyes are important, and people would kill for them...I have heard Shi-nii say that people would murder him for his eyes...so you know why I am accusing you. The circumstances changed, you said. And by your own admission, you've said the eyes are safe, so you know what happened to them...you must know where they are."

"Yes...of course. You're a sharp kid, I will not lie to you as best as I can. However, I cannot tell you things that would put you in harms way. Shisui told me about his eyes and what they could do...but how do you know?"

"Because...he told me about it, and that's none of your business anyway. We didn't have secrets...we didn't have secrets, and we loved one another anyway." Itachi winced when a harsh glare was thrown at Itachi. "So...why were you here? If you're innocent, why are you here? It's no coincidence that you were here when he was just...when what happened to him, happened!"

Itachi stumbled closer from the exhausion of the day, it not helping that he had just witnessed his best friends death, Ryou being on guard around the man even if he wanted...what he wanted.

"He called me here...he called me here to talk, but I never expected this to happen. You've got to believe me. I wouldn't ever wish harm to Shisui, I never expected Shisui to...do something like this. I tried to convince him...I knew you'd be like this...but Shisui said you could handle it..."

"I can't handle it though...I can't Itachi...I'm weak...I need him..."

Ryou bit his lip, and sobbed quietly as his shaky hands slowly raised themselves up, and softly, stroked his own body to try and stave off the emptiness that he was feeling.

"I know that you can...I believe Shisui, and when he says something is true, then it probably is true. Besides..."

As Itachi was going to continue, Ryou cut him off, and shook his body from side to side, the fleeting emotions inside of him returning with more weight than he thought to be possible.

"Did you...attack him? I felt it...he was attacked. He was nervous, and frightened, then I felt pain within my eyes...his eyes, and then I come here to find that he had no eyes. Even you can't deny that the circumstances are against you!"

"No...I can't deny it. You're right, Ryou. The evidence is stacked against me, I cannot deny that. But look at me...do you really believe that I, someone who you knew from your childhood, from the time you were a baby when I babysat you together with Satsuki and Izumi-san who helped me, would be capable of hurting someone like Shisui? Someone that I considered to be like an Onii-sama to me? Someone I could turn to when I was indecisive or afraid or if anything bad was happening? Do you believe me to be his killer?"

Ryou looked at him, he looked at him as Itachi walked closer, looking for any hints of lying or anything like that. But...despite what Ryou wanted to believe, he couldn't see Itachi doing it...but if he admitted it...he wouldn't be able to survive and say what he's really thinking.

When Ryouta didn't give him an answer, Itachi moved ever closer, and when getting near him, Ryou threw a sloppy fist at him, however Itachi caught it and did something very unexpected. Itachi...hugged Ryouta close to his body, and stopped him from moving.

"G-Get off me! You hurt Shi-nii! You took him away from me! You let him die! Bring him back! Please bring him back! Do whatever it takes! Just bring him back! Please Itachi! Please! I'm begging you! Please go and get him for me! I need him more than anything else! He's...Nii-chan...please bring him back to me...I need him...I need him more than you know."

Ryouta looked Itachi in the eyes with tears overflowing as he struggled against Itachi, though his struggle was weak. His tiny fists hit Itachi in the chest, but they were barely noticeable, never mind hurting him.

Itachi felt his heart breaking by seeing Ryouta plead with him, and knowing that he couldn't do anything made him feel all the worse about everything, everything that concerned Ryouta at least.

"If I could...I would bring him back...but I can't, I'm sorry. It's a cruel reality...but you'll have to...accept that he's gone...I wish that it didn't happen like this...you're going to be okay though, I will make sure that you are."

Ryouta's body trembled, and he tried to resist what Itachi was saying, but he knew it was truth. In the end, he knew that what Itachi was saying was the truth, but something inside of the boy wouldn't accept it...he couldn't even understand why Shisui would do something like this in the first place.

"Noooo...I don't want to accept it...he...wouldn't leave me, he wouldn't take his life without me...he wouldn't leave me...please tell me that something made him do this..."

"I can't tell you the reasons...but I can tell you, that he was thinking of you, at the end. He told me...he told me to take care of you, and Izumi-san will also do the same. He told me that...he loved you, and is proud of you. He told me so often that it would become so routine but he wouldn't care because he really did love you more than anyone else in this or any other existence...he really did...no, he really does love you Ryou...I hope you know that and see that even in death, he will always be by your side, no matter what."

Ryou's eyes fluttered as his Mangekyou was deactivated, in turn his Sharingan also deactivating, returning his eyes to the usual onyx. He put his head to Itachi's chest, and openly sobbed as he clung to the elder as his eyes also deactivated, not seeing the point of them being activated anymore.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to attack you...it's...just if I didn't...I would've lost myself and...I feel like it's my fault...and I blamed you...when I shouldn't of...that was wrong of me...I'm sorry, I didn't consider how you must feel..and asking you to take my life wasn't right when you just had to witness Shi-nii...doing what he did...but I still can't escape the feeling...you're hiding something from me..."

" _He's really smart, and kind as well. He didn't have to apologize to me, but he did, and that's enough for me...it shouldn't have to be enough for me...I shouldn't be expecting forgiveness in the first place._ " Itachi thought as he continued to embrace the small child. "I can't deny that I am...but trust me, it's a secret that you don't want to know...it's a secret that if you knew, would put you in danger, and I know Shisui wouldn't want you in danger. And...none of this is your fault. Shisui would say the same to you. None of this is your fault. You're just a good kid that was dealt a bad hand in life, a terrible hand even, but you can change that negative into a positive...it will take lots of time, maybe even years, but eventually you'll find an answer you're looking for. And don't worry about anything, I don't blame you for attacking me, Ryou. It's alright."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Itachi soothed as Ryouta sobbed onto his chest, not being able to contain his sadness anymore. Itachi understood his pain, while not being able to feel it like he could, Itachi was breaking inside as well...but he was a Master at hiding it.

Time passed, and Ryou fell unconscious from the events of the day and the drain on his chakra, but kept crying in his sleep as Itachi lifted his body, and travelled towards Ryouta's home.

As he travelled home, he couldn't help but notice the boy continued to call out for Shisui...something like that allowed Itachi to truly understand a bond, something he wished he had with Satsuki, but knew that they'd never be this close.

When making it into Ryouta's house, Itachi thought it would be best to not alert the others so, quietly slipping into his room, and placing Ryou on the bed, Itachi did as he thought right. He looked down at the squirming child, before he collapsed onto the floor, finally allowing his emotions to be known and openly shed tears for Shisui.

* * *

 **Next day...**

"Ryouta-kun! Ryouta-kun!"

Izumi came rushing to the house, bolted through the door, and ran all the way to Ryouta's room with a letter in her hand.

What she saw shocked her more than she thought it would.

What she saw was Itachi on the ground with a pillow and blanket, tears in his eyes, and Ryouta on the bed, covering in dirt, and some cuts as well, and saw a large red hand print on the boys wrist, and the large cut on his face as dried blood is on his face as well as some of his body.

She put a hand to her mouth, and wanted to cry...but didn't. She knew that she had to be strong, and she knew that she would have to be strong, as if something like this could bring down Itachi, then it would've destroyed Ryouta.

She glanced around the room, and saw a note on Ryouta's desk, and she grimaced, wondering what Shisui put in it. But, out of respect to Ryouta, she didn't bother with trying to read it, since it was his personal letter, and she didn't want to offend him in the slightest.

"Itachi-kun, it's time to wake up now."

She walked over to Itachi, and lowered her body, as she stroked his back.

That alerted the man, and his eyes darted towards Izumi instantly, the girl allowing a sad smile to appear on her face, something that she could only do right now.

"Itachi-kun...I'm so sorry for your loss. I never imagined anything like this would happen...you must feel really sorry...you must be hurting so much right now...I will do anything to make you feel better."

"It's not my loss, it's his. And you being here is enough for me, thank you for rushing over." He replied, and looked at Ryou, then faced away, unable to look anymore. "Izumi-san...what's happening now? I'm sure that...Shisui's death has been..."

Itachi questioned, knowing that it would've been known by now, despite not even twelve hours having been passed and could see the letter in her hand, seeing it as nothing more than what Shisui wanted her to do.

"Yeah...most of the clan know by now, I heard them talking about it as I rushed here, and I'm sure that in time, the village will know as well...obviously they'll know about it. I found out this morning, when I found this letter on my nightstand. I didn't see it until this morning...and now, Shisui-san has gone...erm...it's strange, knowing that he's gone and what Ryouta-kun is, his life now, I remember when my Otou-san died in front of me, just what can that boy be feeling...that poor boy, he's got some injuries...what happened to him?"

Izumi queried as she went over to the bed, and put a comforting hand on the boys tear stained face. Then, with a little green glow, she activated her Medical Ninjutsu, and began healing the cut on his cheek, and other minor injuries as well so he wouldn't have to be in anymore pain than he's already in.

"He...attacked me, and...while I don't hate his actions, nor do I think they were wrong, I couldn't help but defend myself, and I might've hurt him by mistake. He was...distraught would be a weak word to use. He's broken, Izumi-san, and I don't know how to fix him. Somehow, I was able to calm him...but that's all I could do. I don't think he really believes that everything is going to be okay...Shisui also said that..."

"Yeah, he wants me to become his...I don't even know what to call myself when it concerns him. Caregiver? Is that even the word? God I can't think straight. Itachi-kun, he's just an innocent boy, and Shisui-san was a kind man. Haven't their family been through enough?"

She said angrily, and bitterly, continuously stroking the boys face.

Itachi sat on the bed, and put a comforting arm around him.

"I know...it's not fair. They've been through hell, and now Ryou is the only one left. He's the only one out of their family left, and it tears me up inside that I couldn't stop him..." He trailed off, and then stopped altogether when he looked at Izumi. "Izumi-san, I just...erm, I don't know how to say it..."

"You awakened the Mangekyou, didn't you?"

Itachi blinked at the new information, then slowly moved his head up and down, but gave her a curious gaze.

"How do you know about it?"

Izumi looked to the side, an unreadable expression on her face.

"I...once heard my Otou-san talk about it, and Shisui-san told me about his as well. Don't worry, I wont say anything about it. I just assumed that since Shisui-san was your best friend, you awakened it. Shisui-san also explained it to me via a secret message that burned away somehow...maybe it was a timed seal thing, I'm not sure but I did read this morning...did Ryouta-kun awaken it as well?" Itachi didn't verbally reply, but did incline his head in agreement with sad eyes. "Are you going to tell him about it, Itachi-kun?"

"If he doesn't remember, then no. It's safer to for him to not know about it. People...bad people could want to take his eyes, if they knew about the abilities it has now gained, whatever they are. But considering that Shisui's had great power, maybe Ryou's also will have that same great power. And right now, he isn't strong enough to know, and if I tell him, he might want to learn how to use them, and if that's the case, then someone might see them, and alert someone else to them. If he remembers...then I don't know what I'm going to do. Hopefully, I can convince him that there wasn't anything new about his eyes and if not, then I will have to find away to block the memories out, maybe using that Jutsu...I'm just glad he didn't realize it during the fight that we had...though he did trap me in a good Genjutsu."

"Hmmm, that's so like Ryouta-kun. Such a pacifist, wanting to end a battle quickly, and safely. He's really...such a sweetheart, and now that same sweetheart is going to be...I don't even know."

Itachi slightly agreed, though grimaced when he remembered what happened in the Genjutsu, and didn't like it all that much...in fact, he didn't like that night at all, and wished that it was some bad dream, but knew that it was a reality.

"Yeah...Izumi-san, I'm going to have to go and do something's soon...and make sure that certain people...don't do what they don't need to do, and make sure that the things that need doing, are done. There's so many things that I need to do now."

Izumi barely moved her head, but it was enough for Itachi to see, seeing that she was giving her consent to it, even if she didn't know what he was going to do, only glad that he himself was able to look after whatever it is that he needed to look after.

"Itachi-kun...you know, I've always thought that...somehow, this family would be okay. Despite what happened with Keiichi-san, and Itsuki-san...I always thought that I wouldn't have to worry about Ryouta-kun and Shisui-san. I always thought those two would be together, forever. And now...he can't be with Shisui-san...that poor boy, he's gone through too much. It's too much for anyone to take...I'm not sure that even I could help him..."

"Don't ever say that." Itachi sternly stated, and took her by the shoulders. "You need to make sure you're here for him. Out of everyone, I know you'll be the one who keeps him safe, and steady. You've always kept me...steady, and now Ryou needs that same stability, the same caring nature that you've always shown me. He'll...need your kindness."

Izumi looked towards Ryou, and it took everything within her not to cry, then looked back at Itachi, and grabbed his hand for some support, which he offered her, then in turn, she offered him some support through their connected hands.

"He's not the only one...don't be afraid to come to me either. I know that I might not be able to do much, but at least I can offer you a person to talk to. You keep things bottled away and it's not healthy for you. I will make sure that you both are safe, from now on...even if I am...just not as strong as you. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you both are happy from now on...you both are my guys after all, I can't have my guys be sad."

"Thanks...Izumi-san. You're...just make sure that Ryou is looked after. He needs you more than I do right now."

Izumi nodded, only then was it known that Ryouta had started walking up.

Slowly, his eyes dragged open, and went towards Izumi's instantly, and she smiled down at him, the best that she could under these circumstances, and lightly petted his face.

"Nee-chan...I had a bad dream last night..."

"A-A bad dream huh...?"

Ryouta casually inclined his neck, then sat up on the bed, seeing Itachi stood by the door, and instantly his heart hurt, as if a distant memory was clawing its way to the surface. But ignoring that for the moment, Ryou looked at Izumi again, and dipped his head.

"It was bad...Shi-nii jumped off this cliff after I tried to catch him but couldn't, then I felt like he wasn't alive anymore and I blamed Itachi-nii...but that can't be real, can it?" Izumi didn't say anything, only to add to the worry that Ryouta had though she did so unintentionally, trying to find the right words to say. "I-It's not real, right? I-It couldn't of b-been real, right? It was...just a...nightmare, right?" He asked more weakly this time, only for Izumi to just stare at him, unable to form words as small tears formed by her eyes. "Nee-chan...it was...just a dream, wasn't it?"

Izumi parted her mouth a couple of times, only to close it each time. She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, no less than the bad news that he already knew about, but was denying himself from saying anything.

Izumi inched closer on the bed, and took his hand gently in her own, and put a hand on top of his hand, enclosing it in a comforting hand embrace.

Itachi stood behind her, unable to look Ryouta directly into the eyes, only casting his eyes downwards.

"Sweetheart...I don't know how to tell you this...sometimes bad things happen, and they aren't anyone's fault...sometimes circumstances happen, and then...it turns out bad. You see, I'm trying to tell you that..."

At that very moment, the noise of the front door opening alerted everyone, and Ryouta jumped off the bed, excitement filling his entire being.

"Shi-nii! You're back!"

Ryouta rushed out of the door, Izumi and Itachi following after him.

As he ran through the house, his expectation went up more and more, praying that it was his brother at the door. Izumi and Itachi followed him and were ready for the inevitable discovery of who it really was.

"Shi-nii! Ooh I knew you weren't really dead! I knew that you'd just joke with me! Hehe! It's so funny! But thank you for coming back to me!"

Ryouta spoke in denial, rushing past the bathroom and the kitchen, heading for the front of the house. His hopes were getting higher and higher, something both Itachi and Izumi thought to be sad...too depressing for words.

When getting there, Ryouta adopted a bright smile without looking.

"Shi-nii, I knew that you really weren't gone..." Ryouta spoke up happily, but then stopped and saw that it was in fact Mikoto standing there with bags in her hand, indicating that she had been shopping, despite the time of the morning. "...Oh, you're not Shi-nii..."

Mikoto blinked a couple of times, unaware of what happened and smiled sweetly.

"Good morning Ryouta-kun, you're not looking well. Has something happened dear?"

Mikoto walked forward, and went to pet his head, but then stopped when Ryouta backed away from the woman, said woman raising her eyebrows suspiciously at the act, never having seen Ryou look so...lonely before.

"...Shi-nii..."

After mumbling that, the realization hitting him again, he turned away from Mikoto, and walked away.

"Ryou I..."

"Ryouta-kun I am..."

Itachi and Izumi stood to the side, and tried to talk with him, but he slowly walked past them like a zombie. Neither Izumi or Itachi could say anything to him...them not being able to understand what he was truly feeling right now.

As he walked past Shisui's room, he desperately opened the door, just incase that he was mistaken, but saw nothing other than an empty room, and dipped his head, deciding to go into this room instead of his own.

"So empty..."

He walked inside, and closed the door, locking it so no one could come in (though knew people could if they really wanted but hoped they respected his privacy) and walked over to the bed, grabbing one of Shisui's shirts that had been left on the floor, and holding it to his chest as he made it to the bed.

Getting onto the bed, his lifeless eyes looked towards a picture on the nightstand, a picture of him and Shisui together and the boy broke down, and whimpered silently as his silent tears fell from his eyes, his heart once again breaking, his mind turning to nothing but memories of him, and his brother, having fun, his mind being anywhere other than in reality as that was the best that he could accomplish right now.

Outside of the room, a clueless Mikoto stood beside her son, and his girlfriend who had their heads hung downwards, the feeling of sadness filling their minds and bodies, Izumi barely able to contain the sobs for the young boy.

"Itachi, what's going on? I've heard whispers in the village, but that's all they are, aren't they?"

"No...Kaa-san, you see...last night..."

Itachi tried to explain, but couldn't. He didn't know how to say it without implicating himself, and while he didn't care much about himself right now, he cared about the others around him, and knew that right now, they needed him.

"Shisui-san is dead." Izumi informed, trying to keep Itachi safe and under less suspicion than he could be in, knowing how close they were and how it would seem to the others, especially when his eyes are involved. "I'm sorry Mikoto-san...it's going to be getting out anyway soon. But last night...Shisui-san committed suicide, and left a suicide note but I don't know what it says specifically though obviously everyone knows by now that he did commit suicide, I'm sure that Fugaku-sama would know...though no body has been found, from what I've heard...but I suppose that doesn't bring any solace...huh..."

Mikoto, hearing the information, quickly darting her eyes towards the door to Shisui's bedroom, then put a hand to her mouth, quickly releasing a hard sob that shook her entire being.

"That poor boy...going through all of what he has, then Shisui-san had..." Mikoto's body trembled, then her eyes opened up slightly. "Wait, you said Fugaku..." Mikoto's mind began to work, and she didn't like what she was thinking. Then, Mikoto turned towards the door, and began walking away slowly. "I'll be back soon."

"Kaa-san, where are you going?"

"I just need some air." She replied to her son, her chest tightening. "Don't worry, I wont be long. I just need to get some air and need to think how I can help...help Ryouta-kun now, since he has no one left...we have to be his family now...he can't be alone...I wont let him be alone."

She finished, and continued walking away from the house, a determined gaze filling her eyes.

"Kaa-san, what are you..."

Before Itachi could ask, Mikoto had already disappeared. Something about the way that Mikoto moved made Itachi feel like she was going to do something, something that she might regret.

Unbeknownst to the others, Satsuki was around the corner and had heard everything, even though she didn't expect it to be something like that, when she was just genuinely trying to get some breakfast. When she did hear the devastating news, she fell to the floor and shed a number of tears, not believing what she had just heard and was unsure of what to even feel. While she was close with Shisui, she also had to think about Ryou, and how he would be feeling right now.

" _God...just one thing after another with him...Ryou...he can't take much more of this...this is just pure torture...what's he going to do now...what can I do for him now? Ryou...I'm so sorry for your loss._ "

She stood up, and walked towards the door. As she made it to the door, she went to knock on it, but stopped herself, and backed away, not sure if she should even try. On one hand, she wanted to make sure he was okay. On the other however...she knew that sometimes you have to be left alone, and wasn't sure if this is one of those times, or she should go and try to make him feel better. Whatever she did though, she knew that she would be there for Ryouta, whatever happens.

Back at the front door, Itachi noted how Satsuki had gone to the bedroom Ryouta was in, and didn't know if he should stop her or not, praying that maybe she out of everyone could help him, but didn't hold out much hope, for the moment at least.

Izumi then looked towards Itachi, and lowered her face.

"Whats Mikoto-san going to do?"

She had to wonder, and hope that she didn't do anything that she didn't want to do, or something that she might regret.

"...I don't know, but I do know that I have to make sure that...nothing can fall on me, the suspicions at least because I have to make sure that I'm here...to protect the people I care about, in Shisui's place. Izumi-san..."

"No, I don't believe you'd kill Shisui-san for power." She admitted, relieving Itachi somewhat. "I know who you are, and I know you wouldn't do anything like that for power, the price being too great for you. So go and do what you need to do, and I will stay here with Ryouta-kun and Satsuki-chan. Just...make sure that everything has a happy ending, not a sad one...like this one has been."

Itachi inclined his head in agreement with what Izumi said, wanting the same thing that she did.

"Right, leave it to me. I'll do what I can do for Ryou now...and make sure that he's looked after. Besides...it's partly my fault that the boy is alone in the world...if I could've stopped..."

"Don't speak like that Itachi-kun." Izumi soothed, and gently embraced the boy. "You can't think like that at all. You haven't done anything...you've done what you could and that's all anyone can ask from anyone. Don't feel guilty, please don't feel guilty Itachi-kun."

Izumi continued to embrace the boy, who didn't do it back, but could feel that Izumi was trying her best to comfort him, though it brought little comfort now, it was more than enough for Itachi to feel...something other than total disgrace and sorrow.

Itachi lightly pushed the girl away, and looked towards the door.

"I need to go now, Izumi-san. See you...later."

"Yeah...bye Itachi-kun, go and do what you need to do."

With that, Itachi left the house, after bidding his girlfriend behind, leaving the three alone in the house. Satsuki still outside the door, Ryou in his room sobbing his heart out silently as to not bother anyone else with his sadness, and Izumi at the doorway.

Unknown to the others, Itachi snuck around the side of the house, and made it to Shisui's window. Slowly opening it, he saw Ryouta on the bed, sobbing his heart out, while shaking violently, his eyes displaying the loneliness that he wished he could've prevented.

"Ryou, I..."

Ryouta stopped himself from sobbing as to not bother the person behind, and looked at Itachi hollowly, before looking away from the elder again, his heart breaking more and more.

"I just...want to...be alone..."

The boy said with broken words, and dismissed Itachi.

Itachi however went to the side of the bed, and kneeled down, so their eyes were looking at the others.

"Ryou, I need to ask you some difficult questions, but I will be as quick as I can, alright?" Ryouta merely stared at the man with barely any emotions, but did incline his head the best he could. "Then, last night...do you remember what happened?"

"...Shi-nii died...that's what happened..."

The boy sobbed out and hugged the shirt he had of Shisui's, trying his best to not lose control of his emotion, but was failing miserably and broke down in fresh teas that stained the pillow his head was on.

"Yes, but do you remember what happened after that?"

Ryouta didn't know what Itachi was talking about, until thoughts of what he tried to do with Itachi, and feelings of guilt wrecked his body, and mind, flashbacks of how he put Itachi in such a Genjutsu made him feel violently ill and was about to be sick when he looked at Itachi, and saw no resentment in the elders eyes.

"I...attacked you...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to attack you...Itachi-nii...I didn't mean...to make you feel bad..."

Itachi put a hand on the boys shoulder, and gently squeezed it comfortingly.

"It's alright, you don't have to feel guilty. I'm alright, you didn't hurt me. But Ryou, your eyes..."

"What about my eyes?"

Ryouta asked clueless, unable to see what Itachi was getting at.

Itachi retracted his hand, and sat on the bed, softly smiling down at the younger raven haired boy.

"You...haven't noticed a change within them at all?"

Ryouta blinked a couple of times and then rubbed his eyes softly, trying to see if there was anything different, but when he didn't feel anything strange, the boy shook his head in disagreement.

"A change...what kind of change? My eyes...are the same as always...there's nothing different about them...is there?"

A relieving breath came from Itachi, slightly happy that he didn't remember unlocking the Mangekyou, theorizing that due to the trauma he suffered that night, his mind blocked off the painful memories of him awakening the Mangekyou.

"I see, then disregard anything that I just said and I'm sorry for disturbing you Ryou. There's nothing to worry about."

"If that's all...can I be alone now?"

Ryouta turned away from Itachi, only to shuffle on the bed, the dirt from his clothes rubbing on the bed, the blood on his cheeks still dried on. Itachi took note of that, and gently wiped the dried blood away, using a small amount of water from a Jutsu to make his face somewhat clean.

Itachi then nodded, and stood up, satisfied that Ryouta didn't genuinely know about it, and since he didn't know, he wouldn't have to worry about him using the eyes, and then being used by people that wish to harness his eyes power for themselves, whatever powers they might have.

"Of course, I'll leave you alone...but if you need anything, Izumi-san is right in the front of the house, and will do anything or make you anything...are you hungry Ryou?"

"No...I don't feel...hungry...I just want to be alone..."

Itachi nodded, understanding what the boy wanted, and accepted that.

"That's alright, you can be alone. Don't forget that we're here for you, whenever you need us, okay Ryou?" The boy made no indication that he heard Itachi, but his eyes did flutter slightly, and that was enough for Itachi who walked towards the window. "I have to go and do something's now, but I will be back later. Can I...get you anything before I go?" Ryouta waved Itachi off with the slightest of hand movements, Itachi bowing his head at the sight. "I see...please feel...something other than sadness...I'm sorry."

He mumbled, and then left Ryouta alone, who looked at the window, and casually stood up, and walked over like a zombie, his footsteps not showing a sign of life at all.

His eyes looked out of the window, and for a split second he thought he saw Shisui, but then blinked and he was gone. Dejectedly, he closed the window, and returned to the bed.

Looking at a single picture of him and Shisui, he brushed a hand over Shisui's imagine, and fresh tears filled his eyes as he mumbled "...Come back..." to himself over and over again, forever looking at the image of Shisui, wishing that somehow this was just but a nightmare, but he knew...he knew deep down that this was the new reality around him.

Back with Izumi, said girl walked towards the living room, and deeply sighed at seeing the picture of Ryouta and Shisui together, seeing how close they always were, and couldn't imagine what Ryouta is feeling right now.

Izumi looked around the house, and released a sigh after making sure that she was alone, so no one could hear her anymore and she could speak, somewhat freely.

"I hope that this is worth it, Shisui-san. I really do."

After muttering that out, Izumi went into the kitchen, knowing that she wont be able to do anymore for Ryouta for now, and decided to make some breakfast for whoever wanted some breakfast...though right now, she couldn't see anyone wanting any, as she just wanted to keep her hands busy.

As Izumi was busy fixing some breakfast, she looked in the mirror that was to the side of the counter, and sighed deeply, unsure of how she was going to help Ryouta, and wished that Shisui was there so he could make her feel better.

Sometime later, Satsuki came into the kitchen, and looked somberly at the girl, who noticed her presence and casually walked over, and petted the young girls head in a comforting manner, seeing the girls face, and jumped to the conclusion that she already knew.

"I presume you heard, huh."

Izumi stated, not really asking a question, just saying a fact to the young girl.

Satsuki gave a slight nod, and put her hands on her face sadly.

"Yeah...and I don't know what to do for him...I can't even say anything to him Izumi-san...I feel so useless right now. I wish there was something I could do...anything to make him feel like it isn't the end of the world...as right now, I just know that he's feeling this way and I can't...do anything to make his pain go away...I can't do anything, and I hate being useless."

"I know you feel useless, I do as well. All we can do right now is be here, if he wants to talk. We can't force him to talk to us, and we shouldn't either. In time, he'll want to speak to us, and when he does, we will be here."

Satsuki looked down at the ground and softly released a breath out of her mouth, the uselessness feeling building up inside of her chest.

"Izumi-san...if this was Itachi-nii-chan, what would you do...?"

"I...I don't really know to be honest with you. I would...just want people to be there the best that they possibly could, even if I reject it outwardly, I would still love it if people stayed near me secretly, and that's all we can do Satsuki-chan. Besides, when Ryouta-kun is ready to talk, I know he's gonna wanna see you, because he really does care about you a lot, but right now, his mind wont be able to comprehend much. That's why we have to be here, for when he wants to talk with us...when he wants us to be in his life again. Before that...we'll just have to be supportive, and not judge his actions...he might make some mistakes now, and it isn't his fault, because if it was me, I would also be making mistakes...I also made mistakes when my Otou-san died, so we can't judge him Satsuki-chan, okay?"

Gently explaining to the girl, said girl nodded her head in agreement, and glanced towards the bedroom that Ryouta had entered not long ago, releasing a small breath out of her nose.

"I understand, Izumi-san...I just wish that it didn't happen to Ryou...why couldn't it of been some evil people that deserves bad things to happen to them?"

Izumi didn't have an answer for the young girl, and could only gently embrace the girl, who was close to sobbing herself.

"Don't worry...everything in the end will work out, I know that it will."

Satsuki became confused as Izumi simply held the girl close to her as that's all she could do right now, and if that's all she could do, then she was going to do it the best that she could.

Unknown to the two of them however, Ryouta had gathered something's within the room he was in, and went towards the window. Since no one was focusing on him right now, the way he wanted it, he was able to slip out of the house undetected, and went to go and do something, that he...needed to do.

* * *

 **With Mikoto...**

"Did you hear that Shisui Uchiha is dead?"

"Yeah, it was suicide apparently."

"But that Ryouta Uchiha, what about him?"

"It seems another in that family bites the dust."

"Yet Ryouta Uchiha still lives, maybe the rumours of him being cursed are correct?"

"Well, it would make sense. Now that his whole family gone and he remains, questions are going to be raised about him."

Mikoto walked around the Uchiha District and could already hear some of the stupid rumours that wee floating around, and if she was honest with herself, she felt really ill right now, and she didn't know what else to do, so she went to go and see the one man that she had an inkling of what was going on...and that man was Fugaku Uchiha.

" _They're disgusting, gossiping and making it out to be Ryouta-kun's fault for a suicide...no doubt Fugaku has had a hand in this...at least, I know how his hate would spread to the other dimwits. Can't they see how stupid it is to accuse a child of being cursed, no less killing off his family...it makes me feel sick what some people can do._ "

She walked, and walked, a goal within the woman's eyes. She needed answers, not for herself, but for Ryouta, and that's what she was going to get, though she didn't expect he answers to be anything good...even then she needed the answers.

As she walked, thoughts of Ryouta filled the woman's mind, and had to wonder what was going through the boys mind. All she wanted to do was give him a cuddle, make sure that everything was okay...but she couldn't.

She didn't know how to begin with it. All she could do was say everything was okay, but it wasn't...it wasn't okay, and she couldn't say that it was, when it really wasn't. She didn't want to lie to the boy, and it made her feel sick to even think about lying to him at all.

When she made it to the house she used to reside in, she walked in without a care in the world, and walked all the way to the room she thought Fugaku would be in, the living room, and indeed, when she got there, she saw Fugaku sat at the table, a mediocre breakfast being on the table.

When seeing the man just sat there as if nothing was wrong, her stomach churned, threatening to release contents from itself, but she held herself together, and demanded to get some answers.

"Fugaku, I need to talk with you right now."

Mikoto spoke with slight agitation.

Fugaku raised his head, and looked towards his estranged wife, then back at the food he made for himself.

"What could you possibly want with me this time? Come to bitch at me for something else I've done? Come to kick me while I've just heard terrible news and rub it in my face that I've lost such a powerful Uchiha?"

"Terrible news, as in terrible news for Ryouta-kun and the others? Or as in for the coup?"

Mikoto demanded from the Uchiha, not caring if she was speaking offensively or not.

Fugaku took a swig of sake from a cup, returning it to the table, and then sighing.

"Obviously you know which one I care about, and now that he has gone something so stupid as to take his own life for something so trivial, that means Uchiha will lose considerable power and will push back the plans of the coup considerably. Shisui really is a selfish man for doing this."

Mikoto breathed in a couple of times, unable to understand what he was saying...no, she was quite angry with what he was saying, and didn't want to understand what he was saying.

"So...all you care about is the fact that you've lost out on power for your stupid coup? Do you even care that right now, Ryouta-kun is crying his eyes out for the Onii-sama that he's just lost?"

Fugaku looked indifferently to the woman, and simply lowered his head sharply.

"Why would I care about some kid crying for his coward Onii-sama killing himself? He could've at least left his eyes behind, but he was selfish, and didn't even leave the Uchiha anything but a drain on resources like Ryouta Uchiha. He was a failure of an Uchiha, just the same as his Otouto and his Otou-san before him. That family is full of unstable cowards that really need to learn their place...I suppose that Ryouta Uchiha will also have to learn to stop being useless. If anything, he'll just have to make up what Shisui lost for Uchiha that day, and if that's cannon fodder, then so be it. He can be used as one of the foot soldiers should something come about and become useful as a sacrifice."

Mikoto couldn't believe what she had heard. Fugaku not only didn't seem to care, but also go as far as to insult the family for all he could, not even showing any indication that he had some remorse for the boy and even suggesting to use the boy as something that no one should be used for.

"You're disgusting." Mikoto spat out, and walked closer with anger. "There's a child suffering right now, and all you care about is the fact that Shisui-san...what, destroyed his eyes? You're a despicable man, evil to the core you are. Even saying how you'll use him as a sacrifice for your stupid war, something I wont allow happen."

Mikoto said sternly, full of anger and rage, ready to defend Ryouta from anything, especially if it was the twisted mind of Fugaku, she wouldn't allow Fugaku to do anymore damage to Ryouta, and his family.

Fugaku gave an impassive gaze towards the woman, clearly not happy with her words.

"So, you're going to get in the way if I so choose to make that child useful?"

"You're damn right about that, Fugaku. Make an attempt on him, and you'll have to come through me. And while we're on the subject of Ryouta-kun, how could you even be thinking about anything other than a child's sadness right now?"

"Because I do not care about him or his damn sadness, that's why." Fugaku admitted casually, running a hand through his hair. "The only thing I care about now is the fact that I've just lost possibly the strongest Uchiha we had. For all that's concerned, that Ryouta isn't anything worth having right now. Maybe when he gets older, and shows some promise. But right now, he's nothing to us, only a waste of resources and a possible sacrifice, at least it would give the other Uchiha time to launch a counter strike."

Fugaku said with an evil tone, something Mikoto was visibly distraught at, and wasn't sure if she would be able to take much more of Fugaku speaking with such...a mortifying tone, matching his equally revolting words.

"You're evil and heartless...did you have to tell everyone about Shisui-sans death? Couldn't of you had any respect for the boys memories, and at least allowed Ryouta-kun to grieve without all of the hateful, and disgusting words that those people are saying? Have you even heard how they believe he is...he could do these things?"

Fugaku scoffed at the woman, and slowly ate his meal, something that didn't taste to what he usually was accustomed too, and was bitter about that fact, believing Mikoto should stop caring about Ryouta, and start caring about him, though Mikoto would never again care about him, after everything that he has said.

"I found the note with fellow Uchiha, it isn't my fault that they spread it around and came to conclusions. It's only natural for people to come to their own conclusions. It's human nature, would you have me stop human nature?"

Fugaku beckoned from the woman, who narrowed her eyes.

"You could've stopped them, and with these ridiculous rumours flying around as well...it's horrible. To blame a child for these actions...it's unforgivable, can't you even see that? Especially at a time like this. He does not need this abuse from other narrow minded cretins like you, and your gang of Uchiha."

Mikoto argued, and thought of Ryouta crying, and then sighed sadly, knowing that the boy is going to hear what she heard, and how it made her feel, never mind how much more it is going to make him feel.

"I cannot control the actions of the masses, they drew their own conclusions. Last night, Ryouta Uchiha was seen to be in a rush for something while crying out for Shisui Uchiha, and this morning, it appears that Shisui is dead with no trace of his existence besides a little piece of cloth. Coincidence? I think not."

Fugaku stated with a slight sneer and a matter-of-fact tone in his voice, Mikoto believing it to be smug sounding, as if he had been given some kind of victory.

"So...you're actually suggesting that because he was in a rush last night while crying for Shisui-san, he went to kill his own Onii-sama, and then came home to cry about it after what...faking a suicide note so he wouldn't be caught? How sick can you be to think he'd kill off his own Onii-chan like that who he loved more than anything?"

"Yet, if you listen to others, and it isn't that far off the truth that it could be said truth, you'd also believe in that kind of conclusion. After all, it is strange that he's the only one left in his family. Maybe that Keiichi twit was right about him, and Ryouta Uchiha is cursed after all. He's already taken Itsuki, Keiichi, and now Shisui. It's only a matter of time before others are effected as well."

Mikoto, unable to listen to much more of this hugged herself while trembling, her eyes ready to explode with tears, tears not for herself, but for Ryouta Uchiha, and how he must feel alone, and she couldn't do anything for him.

"You're sick and twisted if you believe anything like that for even a moment. Contrary to what people like you believe, there's no way he would be capable of forcing Shisui Uchiha to commit suicide, and then faking a suicide note. It would be something of a criminal masterminds job to do, and you really see that a 7 year old would actually be capable of doing something like that? No matter how advanced? Would you have me believe that Ryouta-kun bested Shisui-san in a fight, then did...whatever happened, and then made sure that the body wasn't found?"

"It could be possible."

What Fugaku said made Mikoto seethe with rage, her anger never being so high before and she tightened her fists so tight, so tight that she was ready to smash her fists right into Fugaku's face, now seeing him for who he truly is.

"If you believe that, then you're a stupid fool. Unlike some people, Ryouta-kun isn't capable of killing someone close to him, someone like Shisui-san for goodness sake and even if he could, he wouldn't do something like that because he actually has a soul." Fugaku got out a letter in the middle of Mikoto's rant and threw it at Mikoto who caught it easily and gazed at it curiously. "Whats this?"

Fugaku rolled his eyebrows, and took another swig of sake for himself, enjoying the liquid flowing down his throat.

"What you came for, the suicide note. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Mikoto furrowed her eyebrows, and read the note to herself.

As she read it, it was apparent that what she read wasn't what she wanted to read, and it made her feel so sad, and new rage was building up inside of her, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to let anything of it go.

After she had finished, she looked at Fugaku, and narrowed her eyes.

"Because of the coup...because of the coup he's gone!?" She raged, and got within his personal space. "Because of you, and your stupid ideas, that boy felt so under pressure, that he would actually have to commit suicide!? Like it says here, because of you, and the others willing to follow your narrow mindedness and hurt innocents, his own morals wouldn't allow that boy to put others in harms way, to kill innocents because you believe we're oppressed! You're just...you've driven him to take his own life, and for what? Because you want something to change? Change happens inside ones self first, and if the person doesn't change, then they'll wind up dead...just like you made Shisui-san...he did all of this, to make you see that your actions are wrong and to stop this madness while making sure that his eyes don't fall under the possession of morons like you and your followers...can't you even see that?"

"All I see, is that the wrong Uchiha took his life last night. If anything, it should've been Ryouta who committed suicide, and done us all a favour. Heck, if he did, it could've motivated Shisui into becoming a fully devoted member of the Uchiha clan, and to use his Sharingan for our personal use. From day one, that child has been nothing but cursed, just like Keiichi said. While he was a fool, you cannot deny that people seem to die around him. I'd watch out Mikoto, you're going to be next if you aren't careful."

SLAP!

Mikoto did something she never thought that she would, and slapped him across the face. As her hand ricocheted across his cheek, feelings of pure rage filled the young woman's heart, angry at the man for even saying something so disgusting and evil that it made her even more angry than she thought would be possible, and could see why Shisui always said that Fugaku wasn't good for her, seeing now how right he was, and how better of she is without him, praying that her children never follow the example of their father...no, she was going to make sure that they grow up to be kind and peaceful and wouldn't hurt without just cause, and even then only to make things better.

Fugaku was stunned by the slap, a red hand print being left on the mans face. He put a hand to his face, still in disbelief at the slap that he had received. Part of him was truly pissed at what she did, but another part understood what she did, and while didn't like it, at least respected her decision to do it though couldn't forgive her for slapping him, not that she had any regrets of doing it, and would gladly do it again to make Fugaku see some kind of sense.

"Bastard!" She hissed out, and retracted her hand. "Last night, the wrong person did indeed commit suicide, but it wasn't Ryouta-kun who should've died last night, it was someone else...someone that deserves it, just like you."

Fugaku blinked a number of times at what his wife said, and glared slightly.

"Did you just imply it should've been me that committed suicide?"

Fugaku didn't know how else to ask, so came out with it like that, and it ended up with Mikoto nodding in agreement.

"Well, maybe if that happened, the Uchiha will stop with all of this mindless coup crap, this coup has brought nothing but sorrow and misery. And now a little boy has to grow up without any family...without anyone to look after him, because you wanted to make a difference, and you have alright. You've made a difference, you've taken away a boys Onii-sama because of your narrow minded ways and God knows how many others are going to suffer, including your own children if you carry on. I hope you're proud of yourself. You've broken two families apart, and broken the spirit of a young boy...God, I can't even begin to imagine what Ryouta-kun must be feeling right now...how scared he must be, and how much he must be feeling...how lonely he must be...because of you, and your damn coup. At least, I hope with Shisui-sans sacrifice, you can see that this coup doesn't mean what you think it means...though I can't see you changing your ways."

Mikoto poured out her heart to Fugaku, practically demanding him to see sense, but all Fugaku did was stare blankly at her, and lifted an eyebrow in slight amusement.

"My breakfast is getting cold now. If there's anything else to say, could you make it quick? Don't you have a cursed child to comfort?"

"Monster, that's what you are. I'm glad I left you. Shisui-san was 1000 times better than you'll ever be...actually. Ryouta-kun is 1000 times better of a man that you'll ever be and he's only a child. Just imagine when he grows up, and marry's Satsuki."

Mikoto tried to hit him were it hurts, and it did make Fugaku slightly angry, which she saw, and wore a slight victory smirk, though she didn't feel any better, because she still knew that Ryouta wouldn't be smiling again for along time now.

"Then go back to that boy, and do whatever it is that you do to make him feel better. Hell, even if Satsuki does marry him, I still have Itachi, and that's enough for me."

Fugaku dismissed Mikoto and continued eating his meal who stood looking at the man for a number of seconds, before taking the note, and throwing it at Fugaku then stormed out of the house, to get and do what she could for Ryouta, unable to stomach Fugaku's presence anymore.

Fugaku continued to eat his meal, then lifted an eyebrow and put down the piece of meat he had within the chopsticks.

"This has gone cold, damn woman. And damn you Shisui, killing yourself, how selfish you are."

After saying that, he continued drinking his alcohol with a sigh escaping his lips, his eyes showing his dislike for Shisui's death, and how it has halted his plans considerably, not sparing a thought for Ryouta or anyone other than himself, and the clan as a whole, not the individuals.

* * *

 **With Danzo...**

Danzo, the elder of the village was lying in a bed in a private room of the hospital. The man himself had his eye closed, indicating that he was asleep, however the truth was that he couldn't open his eye...due to the fact that he was deeply troubled, and wanted information on Shisui's eyes.

When Danzo decided to open his eye, he tried to move his hand, but he could only raise it three inches before it fell to the bed, as a small simper came from his lips, a simper that wasn't what it should be.

"You damn bastard, Shisui. Doing this to me...poisoning me, and then running away. You better pray that you haven't crushed those eyes or I will crush you." He spat out angrily, it coming out in slurs. "If he has crushed the eyes...then I will have to hope that Ryouta Uchiha has...wait, what I am saying...? Ryouta Uchiha...is to be protected and coveted...he's the one I have to pin my hopes on...he can't be hurt by anyone...no one should hurt him...should always be protected...always safe..."

As he spoke quietly to himself, he looked out of his hospital window, and sighed, wanting to get up but thanks to Shisui, he could barely move his hand, never mind anything else. Even his neck felt stiff, and it wouldn't stop. His eye appeared to be in a daze when talking about Ryouta, as if...something was compelling him to think kind thoughts about him and didn't want to hurt him.

Minutes turned into many minutes, and then those turned into an hour, and then two. He had been waiting for so long for someone to give him a tip off on what in the hell was happening with Shisui and his eyes.

Suddenly though, a Root agent came into the room, and bowed his head towards Danzo who lifted his eyes, and caught the gaze of the man with the usual mask on, sighing soundly.

"Report?"

Danzo questioned the man weakly due to his current circumstances who looked into Danzo's eye with a slight sigh.

"Danzo-sama, we tried everything we could. But Shisui managed to evade all of our attempts to get him. He thwarted each and every one of us in our attempts, and then got away, even though we aren't exactly sure how. We all surrounded him, then suddenly everything got dark, and when we woke up, no one was there. Reports from the Uchiha have said that Shisui Uchiha last night committed suicide, and if reports are to be believed, then he has crushed his eyes."

The Root member reported to Danzo quickly and honestly, confused about what happened the previous night, though wasn't too concerned, he was more concerned about what Danzo would be thinking.

Danzo opened his visible eye considerably and rage was building up within him.

"Y-You must be joking. Shisui Uchiha has not only destroyed his eyes, but committed suicide? What about his body? Has that been located yet?"

Danzo prayed that Shisui at least left something behind, maybe something that could give him the indication that his eyes might be around and could be used for his own devices, at least have some dna samples around so he could maybe have access to Itsuki's clans powerful blood, so not all hope is lost.

However, his hopes were dashed when the Root member shook his head.

"Unfortunately, Danzo-sama. It appears that he erased his existence. We've been looking for a body, but none has been found, even Uchiha cannot seem to locate his body, though small traces of Shisui's dna has been found in the river, and a small piece of his shirt as well, so that confirms what we suspect. However, the popular belief is that he did in fact kill himself, and from what we've learned about the note he left behind, it seems that he crushed his eyes so no one would war over them, nor would anyone want to use them for their own devices. It's even semi confirmed that Itachi was there at the time of his death, though we aren't sure on what he truly knows about our involvement, or what Shisui told him."

Danzo tightened his hand, so much so that his fingernails dug into his palm, and it bled slightly, the blood running down his hand, and dripping onto the bed sheets, turning them from pure white, to blood red all in one go.

" _Itachi...could he have the eyes...no, Shisui wouldn't be so stupid to leave the eyes to someone like Itachi. It would be more likely to give the eyes to Ryouta Uchiha...but even then, it wouldn't be possible for the child to hide them, much less have them transplanted into his head, and there's no one else that would be able to do it in the Uchiha, much less anyone that Shisui trusted, plus it would be known if Ryouta Uchiha had such a operation. He's really destroyed the eyes then...my plans have changed._ " Danzo mused to himself with regret, and hate, then he released a small breath. "I...see. So the eyes have been indeed lost. This is...most unfortunate."

Danzo was seething with rage right now, but held it back in front of his subordinate, however wanted to punch things right now, he was that angry. He hasn't ever felt such anger before for one person, and now was ready to kill someone...unfortunately he couldn't do anything like that, so stopped himself from doing anything not that he could due to the fact that he still had some of the poison Shisui used in his system, mentally screaming at the man for that.

The Root member raised his head, and asked a question to Danzo.

"What now, Danzo-sama? Should we kill Ryouta Uchiha now, and acquire his blood? Maybe replace the Sharingan eye that you lost? He does have the Sharingan, and while they don't have the unique powers that Shisui's did, you yourself believe his Sharingan is pure."

The Root member thought that would be the best, considering what was happening right now with everything, and saw it as one of the only solutions to the problems that Danzo had right now.

Danzo thought about it for a few seconds, ultimately deciding against it.

"No, right now, that boy is the only one that has Itsuki's power, and if we kill him, we would be losing a good future weapon, and we cannot have that happen. Even if we use his dna, it doesn't mean we would be able to control it. I do not have to remind you what happened with the project Orochimaru did with the Shodai's cells, and even with replication being possible, they pale in comparison to the original. It would be the same with Ryouta Uchiha's blood. We might be able to make weaker versions, but now that we don't have Shisui, Ryouta Uchiha is the one living line that we are aware of, and therefore we need to keep him safe, and strong as well. And if I took the Sharingan now, he wouldn't be able to make it mature, and possibly gain new abilities in the future. With his strong blood, he might awaken abilities that were previously thought to be impossible. Time is what is needed when concerning that boy, and I have all the time in the world to make my ultimate plan come to fruition...though, it's going to be knocked back by Shisui's death, but it isn't still possible. And as for replacing the Sharingan I lost, there's plenty of evil Uchiha to steal from."

Danzo finished off, rethinking a new plan. With Shisui gone, he will have to make sure that Ryouta is trained right, and that will be hard with Hiruzen around, and with them being on guard now, Danzo will have an even harder time to get Ryouta Uchiha.

"If that's your wish Danzo-sama, then we'll make sure that he gains strength, and try our best to see if Shisui's body can be found. If not, then...we'll do as you command of us."

The Root member bowed to Danzo who had a hard time lifting up his head, only glancing at the man.

"Also, make sure that he doesn't...do anything moronic. It is clear how he feels about Shisui Uchiha, and if his death has a huge impact on him, then it could cause him to want to join him, and we cannot lose the last member of that family. Also, tell that girl who is going to bring him to our side to keep an eye on him as well. I know she's been following him as of late, and the interest she has, interests me and could potentially lead to a good army if played right."

Danzo thought with an evil smirk, remembering what he remembers and thought of some good plans for her in the future, even beyond what he originally wanted for her to do, and how she could help him become stronger, and build a strong army of...warriors, only for him.

"Yes Danzo-sama, your wishes are our commands."

"Good, now go and make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. Make sure that he lives, no matter what the cost...but, also make sure you aren't seen. If you are, then you're off the Root, and I will not be held responsible for your failures."

The Root member blindly followed the mans words, and left without another word.

Danzo peered out of the window again, and sighed deeply.

"You best be worth it, Ryouta Uchiha."

Danzo then closed his one eye, and returned to slumber, content knowing that he can leave the rest to his Root while he recuperates from what happened to him.

* * *

 **With Ryouta...**

"Look, it's that Ryouta Uchiha."

A whispered noted as Ryouta walked towards them, or rather looking for away past the Uchiha crowd.

"Yeah, it's the only one left now."

"No surprising really. Now that Shisui is gone. That boy is going to be all alone."

"It's his own fault. I heard that he murdered his own brother and took his eyes for himself, and forced Shisui to write that suicide note before he ended the boys life...or maybe used his Sharingan to copy the handwriting of Shisui. After all, they spent much time together, it wouldn't be hard for the boy to copy the mans handwriting, then kill him."

"Well, good riddance to the brat Ryouta, he just got rid of the best Uchiha that we had, he was even stronger than Itachi. And if that child can take down Shisui, God knows what he's truly capable of."

Ryouta, hearing what they had to say, wore a depressed frown, fresh tears rolling down his face. He was already feeling guilty because of what happened to Shisui, and wanted to escape, but to hear that everyone else believes that he could actually kill his own brother, and take his eyes, was something too much...it was too much for the young boy to take, so he put his hands on his ears, and tried to shut out everyone.

"Yeah, he's a murderer alright. Look what happened to Keiichi. First it was him, now Shisui. Good thing that there's no one left in that family for him to curse and kill."

"Yeah, but if that's true, he might come after us next."

"You've got a point. He might come for us, after dealing with his Onii-sama and family."

"Well, he ain't getting me. If he comes for me, I will kill him myself."

"Aha, he can join his idiot Onii-chan. I always thought that those eyes shouldn't of been his in the first place."

"You're right, he's an idiot for crushing them. Who would do something like that to their own clan?"

"Unless that cursed brat took them for himself, and is going to use them against us."

As more and more people spoke about him, and his brother, Ryouta's anger was rising, solely due to how they were spitting on Shisui and his memory. He didn't care if they said anything about him, but saying things about Shisui was the absolute limit.

"...Shut up..."

Ryouta mumbled out quietly, but the accusations didn't stop.

"Curse, he really is cursed."

"Say, don't Satsuki and Mikoto live with him now? We can't have those two corrupted by this curse as well."

"Tch, if they side with the curse, they should stay with him and be cursed as well."

"It would be their own fault."

More people said to the frustrations of Ryouta, who was becoming more and more angry at the words the others were saying, and to even bring in Mikoto and Satsuki, two people he cared about, it was getting to be too much for him. Even some of the other more kinder Uchiha thought that the others were being too cruel to the child, when they didn't have any proof.

"...Just stop it..."

Again he spoke out, but it was less than a mumble this time, but still quiet enough to not be heard.

"I wonder what Itsuki would say if she saw her son like this now?"

"She'd be spinning in her grave, just like Keiichi and Shisui are."

"Yeah, at least they are dead, and we have to put up with the cursed child within the clan. I don't want to be next to die from that thing."

"Curses should die along with their victims."

"You're right about that, he should've been killed off with Shisui, at least we wouldn't have to put up with this thing here."

"If Shisui committed suicide like a coward, he could've at least finished the job Keiichi started."

"You're right, he could've taken Ryouta Uchiha with him, and drowned the boy."

Many peaceful Uchiha gasped at what the people had said, but were too frightened to say anything. They didn't have the power to stand up to Fugaku's people, the people who are all saying the rude and evil sounding things, but at the same time, couldn't help but feel very sorry for Ryouta, and wished that they could do something to help him.

"Please...stop it now...just stop spitting at his kindness...and lovely...ways...he was the best...stop making him out to be a coward..."

He was reaching breaking point, something that the boy knew a lot about, especially with what had been happening to him recently, and now how they ridiculed him, and his brother, and people he cared about, it was more than enough for him.

But no matter what he said, more and more stupid, and cruel accusations came at him. Too many in fact that finally couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL!" Ryouta snapped, and glared at all of them. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY NII-CHAN SO SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU CANT SAY ANYTHING YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT!"

As he screamed at them, they all stopped, and faced the child who had hot teas rolling down his face. He couldn't contain his anguish and hate for their words anymore, so he had to let it out the only way that he could, and ended up screaming at them.

The more sympathetic Uchiha could sympathize with the child and felt sorry that he had to hear all of what he heard, and even had to go through at such a young age, while the moe evil ones scoffed at his shout.

"Got something to say brat?"

One sneered as Ryouta glared at him.

"Go on, say something boy."

"Defend yourself curse boy!"

"Come on, tell us how you didn't do anything!"

A couple of more provoked Ryouta Uchiha, who growled angrily at all of them, and sharpened his eyes, as he looked though all of the gathering crowds.

"Yeah, actually. I've got something to say to all of you. You...people are mocking a great and wonderful man. Say what you want about me, kick me and beat me and I don't care what else. Even call me a curse because I don't care what you think of me. Just don't mock my Nii-chan! He was better than anyone else! He was the best in the entire world, and you're all spitting at his memory, and calling him a coward when he was the bravest! He died for all of you, for the entire village and me as well, and none of you even care! You're all truly stupid if you can't see that he was the bravest, strongest, and most noble Uchiha in the whole clan!"

More of the sinister Uchiha laughed right at the boys face, as the nice ones hung their heads low, feeling pity for the child who has to defend his own brother after everything that has happened, very recently, when the child is still tying to adjust to the news of his brothers death.

"You're such a joke child!"

"Admit that you killed him!"

"You stole his eyes didn't you!?"

Ryouta glared at all of them, and didn't answer then, not even allowing them to see his tears, as they didn't deserve it,

"Curse stole Shisui away from us!"

When he didn't answer them, a rock was thrown at Ryouta's head by a old looking man, who didn't notice it due to the shock of the accusations, sending the boy to the ground with a "Kyaa!" coming from his mouth, and blood dripping from the back of his head.

He put a hand to the back of his head and stood up, and glared at the old man with as much hate as the man was staring at him with. The man picked up another rock, ready to throw it at Ryouta again, when said boy braced for it, a hand grabbed the old mans hand, and stopped him.

"Don't you dare do that again."

The hand belonged to that of Mikoto Uchiha who looked mortified by what the man did and menacingly glared at the old man with a odious look on her face...

"L-Let go of me witch!"

The old man demanded, and Mikoto did indeed let go of his hand, but made sure that he didn't have any rocks in his hand to throw at Ryouta and forced the old man to the ground.

"You all, attack a child without any reason. You're assaulting a boy, with words and rocks and other things as well, on hearsay. You're all calling him a curse and a monster and other things as well, when all I see is people just expressing what you really are. You're all the curses and the monsters, for attacking a grieving child you spineless cowards! Any of you want to have a fight, then talk with me because I will gladly fight any of you if it is for that child! But if all you can do is attack a boy, a boy that has just lost his family, and even blaming him for it, then you're nothing moe than cowards, and I thought Uchiha was above all of this shameful attitude...clearly, you're nothing but hypocrites who abuse children because they can't fight back. Well, try and fight me, an adult who has a mind, and will punch back."

Most of the Uchiha hung their heads low, knowing that she was right. They didn't have any evidence, not really. All they knew was that he was dead, and Ryouta was the target of their rage and felt ashamed for it, though some who were fiercely loyal to Fugaku all turned up their nose at Mikoto, who couldn't care less right now.

Mikoto walked over to Ryouta, and bent down with a sorrowful look on he face fo the younger boy.

"Ooh sweetheart, are you alright? How's your head? I'm sorry I didn't get to you earlier."

Mikoto asked, trying to connect with the boy, but said boy just cried soft tears, and looked away.

"I just want him back...that's all I want..."

After saying that, Ryouta took off down the streets, away from anyone, and running so fast to try and make sure that no one gets to where he was going, as he wanted to be alone.

Mikoto could only watch as he ran away, unable to see such a sight anymore and hung her head low, and looked at all of the others present, innocent or not, and wore a disgusted face..

"I hope you're all proud of yourselves for this. You've bullied an innocent child, who's already broken. If this is what it means to be an Uchiha, I don't want any part of it. Can you all say that this is what it truly means to be Uchiha?"

Mikoto then walked away from the crowds, said crowd all looking sorrowful, and while some of the moe ruthless Uchiha members wouldn't change their ways, the kinder ones, and some of Fugaku's group were going to make sure that they make up for their actions, somehow.

* * *

 **Naka River**

"Nii-chan...they all blame me...for your death..."

He mumbled out as he overlooked the Naka River.

His eyes had shed all the tears that they could. In fact, he was too exhausted to do anything other than stab the ground with a single kunai that had a small toy attached to it, something Shisui got for him, his thoughts not being able to be coherent.

"They say that I'm the one that killed you, and stole your eyes...but it isn't true, Nii-chan...it isn't true...I wouldn't do it...I just...want you to come back to me...I know I'm not the best Otouto...but I'll do better...I'll make everyday fun...I'll become the strongest Ninja...if you just come back to me..."

He again pleaded and hugged his knees so tightly that he was afraid he would lose them. But of course, despite how he pleaded, nothing would make a difference, and he had to accept that reality.

His mind had a thousand thoughts running through it, and all of them pertained to Shisui, and others that accused him of murdering his own brother. He wasn't even allowed to grieve, without being hounded by ignorant people, accusing him of the most heinous of crimes, crimes that he suspects that either Fugaku, the killers of Shisui, or even both of them, filling the minds of the Uchiha with false lies.

Ryouta put his hands to his head, and his fingernails dug into the scalp, so harshly that some blood was drawn. But he reasoned with himself that it was a small amount of pain compared to what Shisui must've felt...then he ran a hand over the back of his head, and felt where the rocks had hit him, and felt the wetness of blood, and dried blood in his hair.

"I'll make sure that the ones who did this are brought to justice Shi-nii...I know you were killed, I know you were forced...I have to believe it...you wouldn't do it without a good reason. People say that either I did it, or you're a coward, and neither is true...I just know it...you're the bravest person I have ever met...you're my hero, and I will kill the villain that did this to you. I swear on my life that whoever did this will one day be brought to justice. I'll make them pay, for taking you away from me...the evil creatures."

Ryouta had made up his mind.

This time, he wouldn't be a coward, or run away. Someone took his brother away from him, and he was the one that was going to avenge him, no matter how long it took, but resolved to not allow it to be the only thing that drives him.

"I have to make sure that...no one else is hurt because of me...I have to make sure that they...don't be cursed because of me...no matter what happens, I can't lose anyone else...Shi-nii...please tell me what to do...I am so...frightened now...I wish that you were here with me..."

His body trembled and he looked down at the water below, the raging rapids looking too good right now, it was something that he wanted to experience, then he might be able to understand things.

But then, he shook his head, and lightly ran his hands through his hair softly. Trying to work out what he should be doing now, that he is alone but couldn't come to an answer at all, wishing that Shisui was there with him.

Then memories ran around in his mind, all of Shisui. They were either just normal memories of when they were together, or when Shisui promised to be there for him always. All of the memories were too powerful to him, and brought tears to his eyes, streaming down his face as he contemplated many things...things he never thought that he would have to do.

Unknown to him, some distance away, there was a person standing on a tree branch wearing an oddly shaped mask that had a swirling pattern design on it going in a clockwise motion, a large robe that covered all of the body, hiding the gender. Behind the person, there were several people all in Root clothing, looking as if they had been killed.

The person lightly put a hand to their mask, and slowly lifted it up, to lick their lips, then lowered the mask again, still concealing their gender, whatever the gender was, couldn't be discerned by the lips alone.

"Stupid fools, trying to spy on the boy, when he's already mine." The person mumbled with a gender neutral voice, as he/she jumped down off the tree and casually strolled forward. "Now, young Ryouta Uchiha, I wonder what you're going to do without Shisui Uchiha..."

The person moved forward a couple of paces, until the person made it to the cliff side. Unknown to Ryouta, the person looked on through the single hole within the mask, the eye being directed at the young boy.

"I wish Shi-nii was here...please come back to me..."

The persons eye lowered at what they heard from the child, and silently walked closer and closer.

" _It's the same as I, such pain and betrayal from the ones that are meant to be with us..._ " The persons mind wondered off, until said person was three inches away from Ryouta, who was none the wiser about anything going on behind him, his eyes transfixed on the waters below. " _Such a cute thing, looking at the waters like that. Are you expecting to see something about yourself in the reflection of the raging waters?_ "

The masked person mused to themselves, taking a sharp breath through the nose but that was enough to make their presence known to Ryouta, at least a little bit.

"W-Wha...?" Ryouta jumped a shiver he had and turned around, only for the masked stranger to be gone, his eyes fluttering slightly. "W-Who's there?" He questioned as he stood up, looking around with cautious eyes. "I-I know someone is there, come out now...don't just hide yourself away..."

He continued to look around, activating his Sharingan to see if there was anything around that he could track, like chakra signatures, but couldn't see anything, only becoming more and more confused.

Unknown to him, the space behind him twisted, to reveal the same person from before, moving slightly closer to the child. Said child's guard was truly up, having withdrawn a kunai, and was ready to defend himself should anything happen.

When the unknown person made it to Ryouta, he/she merely looked down at the child, liking what they were seeing, and was tempted to tease the boy, but stopped themselves, seeing this up close and personal was enough for now.

" _Such unique chakra, just like Itsuki..._ " The person mused to themselves, and casually moved to within an inch of the boys personal space, though he was none the wiser as the persons hand was an inch away from the boys head in a claw, ready to clamp around Ryouta's head. " _Become stronger for me...Ryouta Uchiha..._ "

After thinking that, the masked figure disappeared from view, appearing on a tree that was far away, but the masked person could see Ryouta, and found it to be rather cute, seeing how he was looking around for something that could've been or not be there.

Ryouta looked behind him, sure that someone was there, but when he didn't see anyone, he put a hand to his chest and carefully looked around for anything that could lead to an explanation of what was happening.

"I must be going out of my mind...there's no one here..." He continued looking around, but when not seeing anything, he quickly turned around, and walked away from the area, not being able to handle it anymore solely due to the fact that he believes someone is there, but couldn't see them, whoever it is. "Shi-nii...I promise you that...I will make sure that you are honoured properly. I love you...Shi-nii."

With that, Ryouta walked away from the cliff, disappearing from the area, only for the masked person to appear where the boy had been sitting, and saw that he had dropped a kunai, that had the small toy attached to the handle.

"I'll keep this for now Ryouta...no, Ryou. When the time comes, you'll be useful to me...make sure you're useful, not useless Ryou Uchiha. I've got big plans for you, my dear boy."

With that, the persons eye opened up, and the body of the person was sucked into it, until nothing was left, the area now being completely silent, not even a hint of anyone being there in the first place.

* * *

 **End chapter.**

 **So, the Ryouta vs Itachi fight happened, with Ryouta revealing his real motives behind the fight, but Itachi saw through it, and couldn't bring himself to harm the child, even if said child wished for it. Then, some heart wrenching scenes with Ryouta mistaking Mikoto for Shisui, then the others trying to figure out what to do, only for Mikoto to confront Fugaku about it, and ended up slapping him across the face (big thumbs up for Mikoto-chan!) and finally, some idiotic people accusing Ryouta of murdering Shisui, only for he, and Mikoto to set them straight, and then Ryouta is somewhat stalked by a mysterious stranger (we all know who that is hehe~) and that's the end of the chapter!**

 **Some are wondering what powers Ryouta's eyes will have, and...they haven't been shown yet, despite what some might think, as even Itachi in the chapter commented that he hasn't used the eyes powers or even noticed them yet, even with that Genjutsu he use, that any Sharingan can cast if they know how, that wasn't the power of his Mangekyou. But they will be used to save someone close to Ryouta in the future when he needs them the most. And I suppose people will question on how he doesn't remember not awakening the eyes, well basically it was the trauma of the night, and not noticing his eyes changing during the fight he had with Itachi because his focus was elsewhere, and simply forgot about it after waking up the next day, but will remember it in the future when he uses them for the first time.**

 **Hmm, not much else to add so, until next chapter!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; Well, it can't always be smiles and sunshine, though this chapter has less sadness in it, and a surprise as well.**

 **Soul; Yes, he'll have a weapon for himself one day.**

 **Castor115; Yeah, it's been hard to write as well, but for the story, it needed to be written and still does, though not as sad as the last two chapters. Yeah, they are jerks for doing such things. Yeah, it seems Obito does, and I haven't decided yet, got scenarios for both.**

 **Harem Master123; Well, I'm glad that the chapter was 'amazing' as you put it. It is indeed heart wrenching, and yeah it is horrible for the brothers, but yeah, I never planned or do plan on having Ryouta hate Itachi, as next to Shisui, Itachi is the only big bro figure he has, and is quite close to Itachi, even if it isn't shown much now, will be shown in the future. Haha, yeah~ She certainly did give it to Fugaku alright~ Hmmm, wonder if Danzo was put under something...hmmmm...and yeah, I haven't stated it yet, as I am still deciding but either way, Obito is going to become...well, I can't say much about it yet as it is a spoiler. Cool suggestion as always hehe!**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, it certainly did. I hope to not always be like that, but it's gotta be done for the story. Hehe, you're right about that, it is hard to be sympathetic to people like that, though there are kind Uchiha's besides our main cast. Don't worry, Ryou will have his happy ending, eventually~**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, it was and yup, it certainly was. That is quite ironic, they are pretty much foreshadowing themselves really. You're right, she's technically the only one that can, Satsuki and Ryouta are children, so they couldn't lead a clan, and if I have others survive, Mikoto was Fugaku's wife, and mother of the future successor, so it would only make sense for her to lead.**

 **Cloud4012; That he did, that he did. Yeah, jerk got what he deserved. Eventually, he'll pull himself together, I have a good point for that to happen. Well, I wont spoil it yet, but Itsuki will be definitely revived during the war.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, it was, but all wont be like that. There will be good times as well as bad, and in my opinion, a story needs a mixture of both. You're right about that, those Uchiha are quite thick to believe such things. Yeah, he doesn't remember for now, but when he does, he'll need it the most. Yup, she certainly showed Fugaku to not speak ill about Ryouta, or that's what you get. Yeah, that poison was something alright. Hmmm, I wonder if he did or not. And yeah, Tobi/Obito did, and I can't say just yet~**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thanks, glad ya liked. Aah, I see. Well, that would be kinda confusing with the Mangekyou abilities having similar names and all, though I always consider others opinions so I will do this as well. Eeh, I haven't decided yet, got a scenario for both and I can't confirm or deny that yet. He's going to have personalized techniques yes. Yeah he wont be getting that until later in the series. Eeh, why would that be? Naruto doesn't have a harem, he's going to be with Hinata. Blue fire would be cool, can't say that yet would be spoiling it, and I have someone in mind for the training gap and it isn't going to be Orochimaru.**

 **Skull Flame; Well...that's what everyone has been saying. And yeah, guy deserved it with everything that he has done. Yeah, they are broken up over far between chapters, and episodes as well, so it's kinda hard to get every bit right, but I'm trying. Yeah, Itachi will, be doing something alright. Hehe, I've built up Izumi too far to kill her now, and I have plans for the girl as well. You're right about that, the fight between those two would be epic. Obito it is indeed, and yes I catch your meaning, and haven't decided yet, that's why I have left it sort of ambiguous. Hehehe, I'd probably do that just for giggles lol. Those are some cool ideas alright, and don't worry, I really do like long reviews, so I like yours as well as everyone else that does review.**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and don't forget about the Uchiha Massacre bit. I couldn't go to canon yet, as I have things to do with that part of the story as well. Hmm, seems to be. Well, if I did, not saying I am, but if I did, just ignore those parts. Cool suggestions!**

 **Jugar38; Thanks, I think. Well, drama has to come into stories at some point, but this chapter is less drama, and moe character developing and a certain beginning of a romance.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, poor Ryouta. But he'll feel better soon. They are quite stupid to believe such things, and will eventually find out that they shouldn't be messing with the young boy. You'll have to see about that, spoilers~ Well, in canon, Obito did help Itachi kill off the clan, as he didn't do it alone so...well, you'll have to wait and see!**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, it is Obito alright, and it will be shown in the future exactly why Obito wants Ryouta.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, he is getting seriously close to the danger zone alright. Well, numerous people are going to help him. Yeah, Itachi saved the day alright for Ryouta at least. You'll have to wait and see when it gets activated again. He's down for now alright. Aha, you'll have to wait and see what happens with Danzo as well hehe~ Yup two big thumbs up alright~ She slapped him good and proper. Cool suggestions!**

 **AlphaOmega; He certainly did go all out alright, but due to his age, and the skills Itachi had, there wasn't a chance he could win, at least not yet anyway. Hmmm, either if it is or not, he is going to be quite skilled in Genjutsu, though it isn't going to be his main fighting style. Yeah, Itachi got through, and indeed, Ryouta isn't stupid, even if he was in an emotional state so he figured out that Itachi was lying to him, plus it helps that he's known Itachi his whole life, and can tell the subtle differences when Itachi is lying, and telling the truth. Yeah, Mikoto stood up, and did what she had to do alright, and not just to Fugaku either. Yeah, Obito has some plans for him alright, which are...something I cannot reveal just yet. Yeah, Danzo is gonna be out of commission for awhile now. Yeah, she could be, though I'm not sure yet. Also, cool suggestions!**

 **Guest 2; I have a few ideas, if I did go down that route of the story. And yeah, I don't see why Anko wouldn't do something like that, I could see her doing something like that anyway.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The light**

Again...

Again, Ryouta had ended up in a situation most males would kill for. Even people like Itachi (if he wasn't related to them) would kill for the situation he ended up in.

This kind of situation was what many men dreamed about, but very few ever got to experience willingly and even then, usually it would come out of something unnecessary, and how there wasn't much love there. But in this instance, there was much love within the bed, coming from a few individuals.

However Ryouta didn't really pay much heed to it, as it had come to a norm by now, having these people within his bed. Not that he didn't enjoy their company, for a child of seven, besides some circumstances, he didn't see much point of it being so close, and tightly compact within the bed.

"Mmmmn..."

Behind him, there was a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko next to him. Her fair skin was like lights to his eyes, her long black hair flowing freely down the side of her face and body. Her sleeping beautiful face was even more enchanting than it usually was. Between the woman's sizable breasts, Ryouta's body laid there, covering more than just his arm, her left breast being squished into his back as the laid together in a spooning position, keeping him warm and secure as best as she could.

This woman, being Mikoto Uchiha, and said Uchiha was clinging to him for dear life, as if anything was going to happen. The state of dress she was currently in...was nothing but a loose set of panties, exposing her breasts to the boy, who's face was resembling a tomato when seeing such a sight the night before, though right now he was semi asleep, not being able to sleep properly since the night of Shisui's death.

"...Hehe Shota love...yeah baby..."

On the other side of him, was a girl of the age of 13 with her long hair winding it's way down her body, out of its usual ponytail and flowing freely, something the girl found to be comfortable when sleeping. But she was in the same situation as Mikoto, wearing nothing but a pair of panties, exposing her breasts to the child, who was also blushing at the girl he referred to as 'Nee-chan' all of the time.

This girl was Izumi Uchiha. This girls breasts were being used as a pillow by Ryouta, who didn't mind all that much, liking the feeling of the soft flesh mounds on his face, her erect nipple pushing against his nose, the other one pushing against his left cheek, the girls face red, despite her being asleep.

"Ryou...mmmm..."

Finally, there was a girl cuddling next to him in between Ryou and Izumi, clinging to his torso, her long hair spread all all over the place, and her face being against his slightly toned bare chest. Unlike the first two however, this girl was clothed, and was wearing a nightdress that came to her knees.

This girl was Satsuki Uchiha. Satsuki hadn't wanted to leave Ryou since the incident, so if the situation permitted, she stayed as close as she could to him, often sharing a bed with him, and some instances, baths as well.

He hadn't expected it, but for the past couple of nights, he had been engaged in what could be called a foursome, when it is in regards to the bedroom, but not in a sexual way, at least that's not what it was like with Ryouta. But he couldn't concentrate that much, since Shisui's death still played in his mind, despite it being three weeks ago now. He couldn't just forget about it, even with his current predicament being known to him. And with now all three females living with him plus Itachi, having took it upon themselves to move in, or in Izumi's case, live between there and her house with her mother, she was a go between girl, not that Ryou minded, as he didn't want to be alone, even if he wasn't ready to talk to anyone about it.

As he lazily opened his eyes again, he looked at his situation, and smiled softly, before the memories of Shisui came flooding back, but didn't allow them to be shown on his face, as he had a new resolve now, and that was to make the others around him not feel anymore sadness, so he's decided to not allow his emotions to be shown and only cry or scream when he knew he was alone. Besides that, he would wear an indifferent face the best he could, given any situation that would permit.

The boy looked around, and saw that Izumi's boobs were in his face, and wasn't sure what he should do about it, if anything at all. But whatever he did, he didn't want to make the girl angry at him, after everything that he had gone through recently.

"Mmmnnnn...morning...huh..."

Mikoto opened her eyes as well, and saw what she was doing, unsure if she should be okay with it or not. Since she offered to do anything, and he said he didn't want to sleep alone, Mikoto ended up sharing a bed with him...though she had no idea on how she became shirtless in all of this, much less braless, though she didn't mind much, considering he was only a child, and wouldn't be too bothered about being around a child while her breasts were exposed.

The woman wormed her head around to the side of his neck, and gently pecked him on the cheek, a rosy colour appearing there, despite no emotions being shown, he couldn't help but for the skin to react to Mikoto's kiss, and embrace.

"Good morning baby. Are you okay? Did you get any sleep last night?"

Ryou looked back at Mikoto, and smiled in a fake manner, something Mikoto was able to see through easily.

"I'm fine, Mikoto-san and no, I didn't get any sleep...I can't fall asleep much anymore. It's...too difficult to sleep...I see bad things when I sleep...so staying awake is better...even if I do fall tired sometimes..."

He replied with a dry tone of voice, attempting to not worry the woman, though she was slightly worried about him even if he did try and not worry her, as she could see through his fake smile, his facade.

" _It's not healthy to keep emotions bottled up...but he doesn't want to speak with anyone...not even me. I feel so useless right now...Ryouta-kun, I wish you'd talk with me._ " She mused to herself sadly, then kissed him on the cheek again. "Ryouta-kun, want me to make anything special for you? Since it is a big day, want me to make you something special?"

Mikoto kindly asked, but Ryou gently expressed his usual demeanour, nothing. There wasn't even a hint of emotion on his face, and even if he smiled, or laughed, or anything, Mikoto could tell that it was fake straight away.

"No...I'm okay thank you Mikoto-san. You're very kind to offer me that, but please don't be worried, I am okay."

He again retorted to the older woman who smiled softly and sadly at the same time, noting that he isn't expressing how he really feels, and wishes that he would come out with his emotions and wouldn't keep them surpressed.

"Ooh sweetie, you have to eat something this morning. You're going back to the Academy, and you'll see all your friends again. You can't go without eating something, so why don't you allow me to make you something special for you? It can be anything in the world, sweetheart. I don't even care if it complex, anything would be better than anything. So, please allow me to help you and give you something that you really want."

Mikoto tried to connect, since he had been so distant ever since Shisui had gone, and she wanted to try and help him, in whatever way she could, since she felt partly responsible for it, due to Fugaku being partly responsible.

Ryouta thought about the Academy, and how he didn't want to go, but was being semi forced by Izumi, since she thought it would a good idea to get back into a normal routine again, whatever normal is to him now, something he didn't know much about.

"It's okay, I don't need anything special and I don't want anything Mikoto-san. Thank you, for considering me though. You're very kind to me...when you don't have to be. Thank you."

His response to Mikoto's query made said girl frown slightly, hoping that she would be able to do something to help, though as time went on, she wasn't sure if he would ever be the same fun loving child that she once knew, but wished that he would go back to being the fun loving child that she once knew.

"Ooh...okay, but you should still eat something Ryouta-kun. You've not eaten properly for a few weeks now, it isn't healthy. So please eat something today, alright?"

"It's fine, I don't need to eat much. Just enough to...survive." He responded with a small fake smile. "You're kind to worry...but you should worry more about Itachi-nii than me...since he's the one who's getting blamed for Shi-nii's death and could potentially face charges if he's found to be guilty ."

By now, it was public knowledge that Itachi was under suspicion about his death. After Mikoto had set everyone straight and shown everyone how it would be impossible for Ryouta to show such emotion about his brothers death and be the cause of it at the same time, the attention and belief switched to Itachi, and now more than ever, he was finding it difficult to be an Uchiha, especially considering that unlike Ryouta, Itachi didnt show much emotion so it was easier to blame him.

Mikoto frowned lightly at what he said, and knew what he was referring too, and felt saddened that her own son was being blamed now for Shisui's death, and had to wonder if Ryouta blamed Itachi for the death, but he hasn't ever said anything about it.

"Yes, but don't you worry about Itachi. He's a strong boy, he'll be able to come out on top, I promise you. I know that he didn't do anything, since it isn't within his nature, and you know that as well, don't you Ryouta-kun?"

Ryouta didn't respond verbally, but did incline his head to the relief of the woman and rested his head on Izumi's busy, snuggling into the boobs that right now where his, since Itachi wasn't around.

"He still needs to be careful though, Mikoto-san." Ryouta warned calmly. "He's still the prime suspect, even if he made Taichou of Anbu. He's still the one who was...he could've taken Shi-nii's eyes...not that I think he would...but that's what others are going to be thinking..."

Mikoto couldn't refute what the boy had said. Everything he said was correct, technically. Circumstances were against Itachi, even if he tried his best to blow over the whole incident, many people that followed Fugaku are going to be suspicious of the man.

"Yes...that's right, Ryouta-kun. But since we're Itachi's family, we have to support him, don't we?"

Ryouta again didn't reply verbally, but like last time, he did incline his head in agreement, and put on a distrustful face.

" _But...that doesnt mean he doesn't know something...I know that Shi-nii's eyes were taken...whether they were given or taken by force...I don't know who, but I know someone has his eyes...and they're too powerful to be in someone's possession, if they are evil...and I know Itachi-nii knows where they are...he's not good at lying to me..._ "

Ryouta thought while releasing a breath, but he knew that he had limitations on gathering information. He couldn't flatly ask Itachi, as Itachi wouldn't say anything about it, and it isn't like he could force Itachi, as Itachi is immensely stronger than he is, no matter what he tries, as what happened on the cliff could be an indication to what their skills were, and how Itachi didn't have to try much against him.

"Hmmmmm...nyaa...morning..." Izumi's eyes cracked open slightly. Then she opened them fully, and looked down at her bust, seeing the boys head there, and smiling softly to herself. "Seems like I've caught a Shota between my boobs." She jokingly said, then looked at Mikoto. " _Seems like Ryouta-kun also caught a milf. Good for him...not so much for Itachi-kun, who might not like the idea of his new Papa being someone younger than he is...good thing he isn't here, huh._ " She thought to herself with a slight titter escaping her lips, then turned her attentions down to the boy again. "Good morning Ryouta-kun, how you're feeling this morning sweetness?"

Ryouta faced the young girl, and smiled with a fake manner.

"I'm...okay. Thank you Izumi-nee."

Izumi frowned slightly, and patted his head, while giving it a kiss.

"Ooh sweetheart...you're back at the Academy today. Please don't be so sad."

As soon as she said it, he didn't like it in the slightest, knowing what's going to happen, as it has been happening to him for awhile now.

"I don't wanna go, I don't want to be...bothered by people. They'll only ask questions about Shi-nii's death, and I don't want to talk about it...I can't be bothered with them all talking about it, just like everyone else is and how cruel they've been talking about my Shi-nii..."

He strongly admitted, both females grimacing, knowing that he is more than likely right about what he said then, and then both hugged him at the same time, all of the boys sadness was briefly erased, only to come back in new waves, and made him lower his head.

"I know baby, but you don't have to worry. If they say anything, just ignore them, or tell them to leave you alone. They can't force you to talk about it." Mikoto gently admitted, and carefully stroked his face. "Don't worry about what others say, and just do your best in whatever you want to do your best in, and don't sweat the small stuff."

Ryouta didn't know how to respond, so he looked down at his body, and felt Satsuki squirm from his chest. He could only smile sadly at her moving around, secretly wishing that it was...someone else, but knew it wouldn't ever be that person again.

"My best...wasn't good enough." He casually confessed and sighed as he put his head back to Mikoto's breast this time, having flipped so he could snuggle against her larger chest, not that Mikoto minded all that much. " _It doesn't matter anyway, it isn't like...I'm gonna do much here anyway..._ "

He thought dejectedly, as Mikoto stood up, showing her voluptuous form to the boy who had to fight down a blush he didn't want on his cheeks, the woman smiling at the attempts to hide from her view.

"I'm going to go and make breakfast now, Ryouta-kun. Are you sure that there's nothing special that I can make for you?"

"No, it's alright Mikoto-san. Thank you though, it's kind to think of me, when you don't have too."

He waved her off kindly, trying his best to not offend, knowing that Mikoto was only trying to be kind, but right now, he didn't think kindness should be offered to him, even if others believe that he should be offered kindness.

"Ooh dear, I'll always think of you and you can return back to me."

"Don't ever say that again!" Suddenly, Ryouta was reminded of something, and he snapped at Mikoto, but then recoiled and stopped himself, bowing his head. "I'm sorry...Shi-nii said that a lot...I'm sorry Mikoto-san, I didn't mean to snap. Please...forgive me."

"No, it's okay sweetheart." Mikoto comforted, and bent down, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're right. It was insensitive of me. I thought that hearing something familiar would've been comforting, but it just brought back bad memories, didn't it?" He nodded with a whine, causing the woman to gush slightly at the sight. "Now I'm going to make it up to you. Is there anything I can do for you cutie?"

Ryou looked at Mikoto's face, seeing that she really did want to make it up to him, and had a feeling that she blamed herself for Fugaku's actions despite Ryouta holding no hard feelings for her at all since she was always kind to him, so he smiled, and hugged her around the neck.

"...I like chocolate chip pancakes."

Hearing that, Mikoto grinned brightly, and jumped up, her breasts bouncing with her, which made Ryouta's eyes become transfixed on the woman's assets, though didn't quite understand why he wanted to look at her chest, and...fondle it if he was honest with himself.

Mikoto herself noticed the boy looking at her chest, and blushed a little at it.

" _It's been sometime since a man has looked at my breasts like this, even if he is a child, I did promise to marry that child when he grows up...wonder if he took that seriously?_ "

She mused to herself, wondering if he really did want her to honour that little silly wager or not either way she didn't mind...but secretly hoped that it was the former of that, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Mikoto bent down and gave Ryouta a shot of her cleavage unintentionally, though it made him blush bright red, seeing the breasts being inches from his face, his body and eyes subconsciously moving towards Mikoto's body.

"I'm gonna go and make you a good meal...sweetheart. Chocolate chip pancakes coming up."

"Yeah...also, thank you for...staying here with me...I don't want to be alone...thank you for sleeping with me..."

At that, Mikoto blushed a little, her older mind having dirty thoughts at the innocent way he said it, only blushing more when seeing the innocent expression on his face, something she found to be irresistible.

"Y-Yes, of course baby...I erm...I will sleep...with you anytime..."

She mumbled out, only to blush a little more as Ryouta looked directly into her eyes, the innocence he radiated ignited something within Mikoto, her not having seen such innocence since...she couldn't even remember.

"...Shotacon..."

Izumi muttered under her breath, shooting a bemused stare at Mikoto.

Mikoto caught the stare, and shot her own glare right back at the girl, said women having a battle over Ryouta with their eyes, something that neither would want to give up the boy to the other.

" _Hehe, this will show her that Ryouta-kun's Shota body belongs to his Nee-chan, me~_ "

Slowly, Izumi hugged Ryouta between her bust, and slid a teasing finger down his chest while licking her lips, only to play with Mikoto and at the same time, to have a little fun with Ryouta, who's face was confused, and blushing at the same time.

" _She's not getting away with that._ "

Mikoto responded to that by ripping Ryouta away from Izumi, and hugged the boy between her own breasts, and patted his head softly, earning a small purr to come from the young boy, and sent a victory look towards Izumi who huffed in annoyance.

"Mikoto-san...why are you hugging me...between your boobs?"

Ryouta slowly asked as he looked up at the elder woman's eyes, the same blush on his cheeks becoming more intense, showing a tomato looking face.

While he might still be depressed, he was still a boy, and even a boy as young as him knew that a woman would only hug a boy between their breasts would be if they liked that boy, and what that context of like was...Ryouta didn't know, but was appreciative of the woman's attempts to make him feel good all the same.

Said woman looked down, and smiled sheepishly, not believing that she fell for Izumi's tricks.

"A-Ah, I was just making sure that you knew that I was here for you~" Mikoto sang out nervously, her bottom lip trembling slightly. "S-So, you know that I'm here for you now, don't you?"

"Yes...Mikoto-san is kind after all...I'm glad that she's...here for me."

He said honestly, and hugged onto Mikoto, the woman smiling down and patting his head softly, running her fingers through his black locks, taking in the feeling of his soft hair.

"Yes, I've got to go now sweetheart...when you're ready for breakfast, come out, okay?"

Ryouta nodded in acceptance, and let go of Mikoto's body.

Mikoto then picked up her clothes, and left the boys bedroom, dressing as she left, so that if there was someone outside, they wouldn't realize that she had just slept in the child's bedroom.

Izumi also stood, and bowed her head.

"I've just gotta do something's. See you at breakfast cutie pie~"

Izumi blew a little kiss at Ryouta, and then left with her clothes also though left behind her bra, leaving Ryouta alone with the unconscious Satsuki.

As he looked down at her, he could see how she really did cling to him and seemed to always be there for him, something he mentally was happy about. He was tempted to get out the last letter Shisui ever wrote to him, but decided that he couldn't read it again right now, or he would break down, and that was the last thing that he wanted to do, least of all hurt those around him.

As he laid on the bed with Satsuki clinging to him, he contemplated a number of things. He also wondered...what his place in the world was now. He couldn't even be sure of what his life was like now.

* * *

Sometime later, the girl known as Satsuki wriggled around, and cracked open her eyes. She crawled up the bed, until she came face to face with Ryouta, who gave a slight feigned smile in her direction.

"Good morning, Ryou. How did you sleep? Any better?"

The girl asked kindly, showing that she cared about him.

"No...I didn't sleep Satsuki-chan." He admitted, and yawned. "I couldn't sleep. But thanks for...staying with me. I know I must be a burden to you, and occasionally hold you back from doing whatever you want...so if you want to leave me, I wouldn't hold it against you."

He said with a downcast gaze, not wanting Satsuki to be dragged down with him, knowing that the girl does give up a lot to make him feel better, and wasn't happy that she'd put her own life on hold for his problems, when she shouldn't have to worry about it.

Satsuki looked displeased that he said that, and embraced him.

"Don't be stupid, Ryou. Sometimes being without someone isn't happy. Sometimes it is painful, and I will make sure that I stay with you, Ryou. You're my...you're mine, and I wont allow you to be alone through hard times. I will always be by your side, I wont ever abandon you."

Satsuki said truthfully, wanting to make a connection with the boy, wanting to make him feel better than he does right now. That's all that mattered to her, at this moment in time. Everything else didn't matter, as someone she loves, is in such pain, and he wasn't willing to share it with anyone, not even her.

"Ooh Satsuki-chan...you're too kind to me." Ryou inched closer with his face, and wore a depressed look. "Satsuki-chan...I just wanted to tell you that...you're really too kind, and generous, and I really do appreciate everything you've done for me...and now, when I need you the most...you haven't left me, you're by my side, even knowing all of the rumours of how...everyone dies around me...even when I say go...you stay with me. It's...perplexing that you'd stay by me..."

He legitimately didn't understand her actions. anyone else would've left him, but she stayed with him. Even with him being quite distant, she stayed with him, and that was the most confusing to him.

Satsuki scoffed at this, and hugged him around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Perplexing huh. It isn't really, considering that you need someone by you side...Ryou, I don't want to ever lose you...and I'll do anything to make you feel better...can I do anything for you, Ryou?"

Asking sincerely, Satsuki dragged a hand over his unclothed chest, taking in the shape, and feel of his skin, loving the feelings that were igniting within her, when rubbing a boys chest.

"No, it's alright. There's nothing you can do...but Satsuki-chan, I can't lose you either so I've decided that you can't ever leave me, alright? I know that's it's a lot to ask, but I can't lose you either...so I've resolved to protect you with my life. I know that it sounds stupid, but after losing Shi-nii, if I lost anyone else, I would...break, I really would break and I don't know if I could come back from it...if I can even come back from this, I don't know...but with you...it hurts a little less...and I don't wanna hurt anymore..."

He confessed to the young girl with straight and sad eyes, his voice and lips trembling as flashes of the night that he doesn't want to remember forced their way back into his mind over and over again.

Satsuki was slightly stunned by what he said, never expecting Ryouta to say something like that, and with everything he's going through, he's still thinking about her, and how to keep her safe. That feeling was enough to make her love him all over again.

"I know, Ryou. I promise to stay with you forever and ever. But don't worry, even if something does-"

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that." He cut her off, and hugged her into his chest, surprising the young girl quite abit. "People say that they are going to disappear, and they shouldn't have to. So...nothing is ever going to happen...I will make sure...I couldn't protect Shi-nii when he needed me, so I wont allow you to get hurt ever...and if someone does end up trying to hurt you, I will make it go away, even if it costs me my life."

He spoke honestly, and calmly as well, showing how much he cares about her.

Satsuki looked upwards from his chest, snuggling against it, and was tempted to kiss him right here and now. Though she knew that he was still depressed, it felt...right. It felt right to share a kiss between the two of them.

"My protector...I know you'd never let me get hurt...idiot. But if you left me...I'd become depressed as well...so you can't leave me either...you have to stay with me...I don't care how, I don't even care if you have to bring yourself back from the dead, you have to come with me all of the time, you have to be with me always."

Satsuki spoke with a smile on her face, but meant every single word she said, as she didn't want to lose Ryouta. She never wanted him to be sad, or lonely, or anything ever again.

"Always...I wont lose someone else...I can't lose anyone else...Satsuki-chan has to stay with me always..."

He mumbled out, but Satsuki caught it, and found it to be affection filled, and full of feelings that she didn't knew that he had for her, all the while liking the feeling of the embrace that he was giving her right now. It felt protective, it felt like he would always keep he safe. While she never was going to rely on him, she didn't mind having someone she loved being a protector to her. Secretly, it was something of a relief, that he was going to stay with her.

Both stared into the others eyes. Ryouta put a hand to the girls face, and pushed some hair out of her face, smiling when seeing her eyes, believing them to be very beautiful.

Without realizing, both of them had begun leaning towards one another...though, Satsuki was slightly aware. It was as if she was transfixed on his face, his lips being something that she wanted in this moment in time. However, she wasn't sure if she should do it, as she didn't want to take advantage of him, but from the look in his eyes, it didn't appear that he didn't want it, indicating that he looked like he wanted it.

As for Ryou, he was merely caught up in the moment. While he couldn't deny that he lips right now were something that he wanted, he didn't know if he should or not, as he didn't want to merely get up his own hopes, to finally feel something other than despair and sadness. All he really wanted was to feel...anything again. Happy, joy...love. As long as it was positive, he didn't care what kind of emotion it was.

"Ryou, I erm..."

Satsuki tried to explain, but Ryouta gently took her by the shoulders, and leaned closer.

"It's okay...Satsuki-chan. I really...like you. Besides...I did say that I would give you my first...kiss...and I want it to be with...you."

He admitted, to the embarrassment, and loving feeling, of Satsuki. Satsuki responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, and positioned herself soshe was sat on his lap, fortunately he had underwear on or it would've been an awkward situation.

"I'm glad...but you don't...feel like...I'm...erm...Ryou, you want to do this, right? It isn't because...you feel like kissing me would...make you feel...better or...I'm not using you...hmmm...you understand...right?"

Satsuki wanted to make sure. She wanted to be sure that she wasn't doing something that could possibly make him more confused than he already is. She never wanted to add to his problems, only help be the solution.

Ryouta however, denied her worries, and gently held her.

"You're not going to cause me problems. I just want you to know that...I'm always going to be here for you now. I've lost too much to lose you as well, and I want you to know that I really do like you Satsuki-chan. I wont lie, and say the kiss wont make me feel better...because it will. However, it's a good kind of better, a kind of better where you're the one that makes me feel...good about things again. I want to feel good about things again...I don't want to be alone..."

He expressed himself openly, maybe for the first time since Shisui had gone. He didn't want to express himself, but something about Satsuki allowed him to express what was inside of him clearly, and candidly.

Satsuki smiled, understanding what he was saying, and edged closer to his lips.

"I'll make you feel...loved, and feel better. I'll do anything, to make you feel...good. No matter what it takes...I want you to feel better, Ryou. I know that it will take time, and you might feel sad for along time...but I'm always going to be with you...you don't have to worry about that..."

"I know...me too, always going to be with you..."

Ryouta and Satsuki declared to one another, and both decided that this was the time to share their feelings for one another. While Ryouta was still unsure of his feelings for her, he did know that right now, he wanted to be closer than close with her. He wanted to feel her lips on his, and vise versa. She wanted the same, she wanted his lips right here and now, and though circumstances lead to them being like this, after a tragedy, neither of them thought about that, only thinking about the other, and how they wanted one another right now, no matter what.

Inch by inch, both parties closed in on one another. Satsuki parted her lips, Ryou copying her actions. Since she was more knowledgeable about these things (since he didn't seem to really think about things like this before) he allowed her to take the lead in the exchange of affection.

Every inch was like a mile to Satsuki. She just wished that it happened quickly, but she didn't want to rush it, as she didn't want to make Ryou uncomfortable. And it was the same for Ryouta, though he was more shy about it than she was due to being slightly emotional with everything that has happened to him recently.

As they were about to take their relationship to a new level, fate had other plans for them, and the door was opened sharply, revealing a yawning Izumi.

"Hmmm, hey guys have you seen..."

Izumi trailed off, when she saw that the children were close to one another's lips, only for them to retreat from the other when seeing Izumi, both having adorable blushes on their faces, and guilt written faces, despite what they were going to do was completely innocent.

Satsuki looked slightly pissed at Izumi, wanting to know the reason why she would come in at the time when she was about to get what she wanted.

As for Ryouta, he was slightly disappointed that he didn't get to feel Satsuki's lips, but he wasnt nearly as pissed as she was, as he was moe humble, and polite about it so he smiled at the girl kindly, though both Satsuki and Izumi knew that the smile was just away's for him to keep a certain distance between him, and everyone else.

Izumi scratched the back of her head sheepishly, as she wore a sheepish smile.

"Hehe, this is really awkward...huh..."

Izumi looked between the two and giggled nervously, and did even more than that when she saw that Satsuki looked really angry at her, as if she had done something wrong.

"You're such a lip blocker, you are. You always come in when Ryou and I are doing something. It is like you do this on purpose."

Satsuki angrily growled at the girl who wore a frown when she heard what Satsuki said.

"Did you just call me a cock blocker and I block cock on purpose then?"

Having heard wrong, Izumi said something slightly inappropriate, causing Satsuki to do a spit take, while Ryouta remained indifferent to what the girl said, not knowing what a cock blocker actually was.

"N-No you idiot!" Satsuki quickly got up, and huffed as she walked over to Izumi. "Y-You're ruining our private moment! W-We were about to share something special, and you ruined it...thanks for that, Izumi-san! You really do love being such a girl, don't you? Getting in the way of our intimate moment because you're jealous that I've got him and you haven't."

Izumi looked slightly offended that she was being accused of doing this intentionally, and wore a pout.

"I didn't come in here and ruin your kiss for my own enjoyment and I don't want him like that...I was only looking for my bra, is it in here?"

Satsuki blinked a number of times, trying to process what the girl said, as Ryou saw Izumi's bra on the floor, but didn't feel like he could say anything, remembering the times his elder brother told him to not get in the middle of girls fighting if he could help it.

"Your bra...thats right. I also have to say that you shouldn't even be sleeping in Ryou's bed. For one, you've got Itachi-nii-chan, and don't forget that Ryou is a lot younger than you are. You're taking advantage of his sweet nature for your own twisted love games."

Izumi hung her mouth open at Satsuki's accusation, and folded her arms, not happy in the slightest with what the little girl was saying, and how she was implying many things about Izumi, with only some of them being true.

"For one, Ryouta-kun asked ME to come in here last night. I DIDN'T ask to come in here last night, he asked ME! And while we're on the subject, what about Mikoto-san huh? She was in here last night, so why are you having a go at me? She also slept without a bra on, so stop picking on me all of the time."

Izumi was genuinely confused. She'd never heard Satsuki saying anything to Mikoto, but when it's Izumi, it is like she has a vendetta against her, though it didn't carry onto her mother, so she was highly curious.

Satsuki furrowed her brows, and put a hand on her hip.

"Kaa-san is different. I know that Kaa-san wouldn't take advantage of Ryou in his state, while you would. Besides, Kaa-sans been through some terrible, and if she wants to hug him, then that's fine...but only Kaa-san can do it! You're too wild, you'd really make him become a beast if you continue your advances."

Izumi smirked and leaned downwards, getting right into Satsuki's face, to the frustrations of the young girl, and with a smirk, she announced something that would annoy Satsuki even more.

"Sometimes, men being beasts is a good thing. And Ryouta-kun could become my beast if he wants to~"

Satsuki furrowed her brows immediately at Izumi, said girl smirking slightly in her direction in a victory stare.

"In your dreams girl. If anything, he'll become my handsome beast, now stop making advances on Ryou." Satsuki angrily stated, then faced Ryou. "We'll be continuing this event later. Don't forget."

She didn't give him time to answer as she walked out of the room, completely mortified that Izumi caught them in a private moment, but wouldn't show Izumi or anyone how flustered she actually was.

After she was gone, Izumi and Ryou looked at one another, before Izumi broke out into a smile.

"She's so shy and easily flustered, isn't she?"

Ryou gave a small nod, and pointed to the ground.

"Your bra, is there."

Following his finger, she looked, and saw that in fact her bra was on the floor. She walked over to it, picking it up quickly, and smiling softly.

"Seems like I ruined your alone time huh. Sorry about that, Ryouta-kun. Promise, the next time you wanna kiss her, I will be nowhere in sight."

"It's okay, Izumi-nee. Satsuki-chan merely wanted me to feel better, that's all."

Izumi smiled sadly, seeing that he's kinda missing the point, and slowly walked over, and sat on the bed. Patting her lap, Ryou responded, and crawled on, hugging around her neck as she looked into his eyes.

"You know, kissing a girl is a big deal. You shouldn't do it unless you want too. If you don't want to, it might get Satsuki-chan's hopes up, and might hurt her feelings in the future. You wouldn't want to do that, would you?"

She gently explained, trying to teach him the reasons that he should, and shouldn't kiss a girl.

"But I do want to kiss Satsuki-chan though." He replied honestly, and snuggled closer to her. "I...I want to keep Satsuki-chan safe always, and I want to make her happy as well. So I want to kiss Satsuki-chan Izumi-nee...I just want to feel...something good again...I hate feeling...like this. I only want...to have something to look forward too..."

Hearing his heartfelt words, something she hadn't heard in awhile, Izumi bowed her head, and kissed the top of his head.

"Alright, I wont say anything more. If that's how you feel, then I can't say you're wrong. As long as you're happy with doing it, and wish to do it, and Satsuki-chan wishes to do it as well, then you're all good. Yeah, you'll be good for one another." Izumi then stood up, grabbing her bra and lifting Ryou at the same time. "Come on you, we've got some breakfast to have."

"Then...to the Academy."

He sighed, not really wanting to go back yet...or ever. He wasn't even sure what he wanted right now...though he did know that he wanted Shisui. That wouldn't change any time soon. He didn't care how, he just wanted Shisui back.

* * *

 **With Izumi and Itachi...**

"Did Ryou, and Satsuki get off to the Academy alright, Izumi-san?"

Itachi questioned his longtime girlfriend before coming from the shadows, who responded with a nod despite not being able to see him yet.

"Yeah. I could tell that he didn't want to go, but I thought it would be better than thinking about dark things. Besides, he's got Satsuki with him, and I know that he'll be fine."

She gave a good answer to Itachi, the boy himself walking so he was next to her.

"With you around, I'm not surprised that he's ready to go back to the Academy, even if he is resistant. It is a good move to send him back there, at least there he has other people around him, and will be able to help him, even if only slightly. And that's all we can hope for, for now anyway."

Izumi nodded, then looked before smiling at the sight that she could see clearly.

"Wow, it's been sometime since we've had such alone time, hasn't it Itachi-kun? I mean, been truly alone, without having to worry about anyone else or anything else, so it is good that we can spend this time alone."

Izumi stated as she overlooked the village with keen eyes while sitting on the Yondaime's stone head. On her lap, was a single box that had some treats inside. She was wearing her hair down today, as per what she heard Itachi liked, so decided to wear it like this.

Itachi sat next to her, overlooking the village as well, smiling softly by being in the company of his girlfriend, something he found to be relaxing, especially with what was happening recently.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. It's been a hard time, and I'm sorry that I've left Ryou to you. It's just..."

"It's alright. I know the reason. It's because he reminds you of Shisui-san, doesn't he?" Izumi estimated the reason, guessing right when she saw Itachi nodding. "You don't have to worry, I'll take care of Ryouta-kun, and you take care of whatever else needs to be taken care of."

Itachi thanked her with the small smile, casting his eyes to the village.

"Everything lately has been getting...out of hand...so thank you for looking after Ryou for me."

Itachi said honestly, everything since Shisui slowly getting on top of him.

Izumi looked towards him, and softly patted the said of her.

"Yes it has been, with the recent increase of Uchiha activity, and suspicions falling on you, it must be hard to move without being spied on." Izumi said with a smile, then looked down at the village. " _Just like Shisui-san, it's exactly the same how they stalked him as well. Hopefully, Itachi-kun doesn't have to go through what Shisui-san did._ " She thought with a frown then releasing a breath. "But we're together now, and that's a good thing, don't you think so Itachi-kun?"

"Yes, it is a good thing. It gives us time to catch up. Speaking of catching up, how are your medical studies going?"

Itachi questioned softly, his voice like velvet to her.

The girl responded while unwrapping the item on her lap.

"It's going brilliantly. I've been getting the hang of many things, and now, I can use my Sharingan without fainting thanks to the chakra training I've been receiving from the doctors and nurses and them helping me raise my chakra reserves up...hehe, that must sound stupid to the genius like you, who aced the Academy within a year, huh."

To prove her point about the Sharingan, she activated and showed Itachi who smiled at her as she deactivated it, not being capable of keeping it on long, something that she felt regret about, as even Ryouta could keep his activated longer than she could, and he was only a child.

Itachi shook his head at what she said, and looked towards the girl beside him with kind eyes.

"Not at all. I think it's wonderful that you've come such a long way from the Academy, to now. It's like you're a different person, and you've come such a good way as well. You're on such a good path. Though, I have to ask Izumi-san..."

"There you go again, adding 'san' to my name as if we aren't close or anything when we're actually dating." Izumi interrupted and casually stroked some hair out of her face. "I know you don't like being close to people, but you could refer to me as 'Izumi' alone, without any honorific." Izumi concluded, then put a hand on her hip. "So, are you gonna do it, Itachi-kun? Don't make me force you, Itachi-kun. I dont care if you're stronger than I am, I wont lose to you."

Itachi developed a slight smirk on his face as the girl poked him in the chest softly, something that he'd only show Izumi, and she was grateful for seeing it. A single smile was enough to reassure her, and she liked the feeling it gave her.

"Yet, you always add 'kun' to my name." Itachi began, and then continued while moving closer. "So, if I referred to you as 'Izumi' without the 'san', what would that mean for us?"

Izumi, catching the hidden meaning moved closer herself, shuffling so that their hips were touching. Itachi wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her closer to him, so her shoulder was brushing against his chest.

"It would mean we're closer than close dummy." She giggled, then smiled at him softly, trying to make him feel good. "Itachi-kun, I know how hard you've been having it lately. I'm sorry that you've had to suffer through it alone while I've been with Ryouta-kun and trying to help him out with his problems. But I'm here now, and we can talk about anything that you wish to talk about. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Izumi sweetly questioned, wanting to help Itachi with whatever she could. But Itachi rejected her help softly, almost dryly, though Izumi could feel the kindness behind his words.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle everyone's judgments for now. Ryou is the one that needs you more than I-"

"You keep saying that, but you've been distant ever since Shisui-sans...what happened to Shisui-san." Izumi cut him off, and rested a hand on his lap, and stroked comfortingly. "You don't need to pull away from me. Whatever is happening, you don't have to pull away from me. Everyone else might judge you, but I never would. I love you Itachi-kun, I wont ever abandon you. You must know that, even if I am with Ryouta-kun or whoever, I will stand by you and always support you, no matter what."

Itachi looked at his lap, and took her hand softly in his own, and brought it to his lips, then kissed the hand softly, earning a small moan from the young girl, who then cuddled close to him.

"I don't deserve you, I really don't."

Itachi honestly spoke, not feeling like he has done enough to deserve anything from Izumi, though the girl felt the exact opposite of what he was saying.

"Idiot, you say that a lot. But you do deserve me, and a lot more. You've gone through enough in your life. I wish there was more than I could do for you. I feel useless as a girlfriend, if I can't even make you feel better."

"Now you're the idiot, you do many things for me. Just being in your company is enough to turn my whole day to another wonderful experience. You're looking after Ryou, and the others better than I can right now."

Izumi gently shook her head, and danced her fingers within his hand, the tingling sensation being all too familiar to Itachi.

"We're doing different things. What you do, and I do, are equally important. You're protecting them from the shadows, and that's just as important as being in the light. Sometimes, things can only be protected from the shadows, that's what I always believed in. Ooh, that's right, you've been recently promoted to Taichou of Anbu, haven't you?"

Izumi suddenly remember, and brought up with Itachi who blinked a number of times, wondering what she was talking about, but then realization came to him as his eyes opened slightly wider.

"Yeah...it's lucky, that I even got such a promotion." He admitted to the confused Izumi, who he then elaborated too. "Because of what happened with Shisui, many rumours have been going around, and some people believe me to be his killer...or this other theory of how Ryou and I teamed up to kill Shisui and take his eyes for ourselves and are plotting against the clan together. How idiotic, right?"

Itachi couldn't help but ironically laugh about it, seeing how that theory was one of the stupidest ones he had ever heard in his life, Izumi sharing the same views as Itachi on the matter.

"You're right, that's idiotic." Izumi agreed and snuggled against Itachi's chest. "Don't listen to them. Obviously it's stupid to even think that. For one, if you were going to kill someone, why would you conspire with a child about it? For two, if that was the case, and you did, wouldn't you simply kill Ryouta-kun before he could squeal or something? And for three, if Ryouta-kun did kill his Onii-chan and stole his eyes with you, he wouldn't be...so distant right now, and so alone as well as being such...being in sadness, and crying. Those actions aren't the actions of a killer, but a grieving child."

"Hmph, you've got quite the mind, Izumi-sa...Izumi."

Izumi smiled at the change of how he said her name, thankful that he does listen to her, and decided to reward him with a little kiss on the lips, bringing a flush to the boys face, while the girl tried to remain indifferent, but it was painfully obvious that her face had turned bright scarlet, more so than Itachi's own.

As Itachi recovered from the kiss, Izumi snuggled even close to the man, and smiled happily.

"Snuggling with Ryouta-kun is good, but Itachi-kun is good as well. Muuu, I wish that I could have both cute and handsome. Say, Itachi-kun, you don't mind if I have Ryouta-kun sometimes, right? I mean like, when you're not around, I could have secret special cuddles with Ryouta-kun? You know the special cuddles that I want to have with you, when he gets old enough, you wouldn't mind him being my bit on the side, right? Of course you can have someone else as well, on the side~"

She joked, but shot him a dark look at the end, making sure she knew that he couldn't have anyone else but her...not that she could actually stop him as he is considerably stronger than she is, but something about Izumi wanted to make Itachi comply with her even if he didn't know why that was.

Itachi slapped himself in the face, and flatly denied her.

"No, Izumi. You're not having the Shota."

"But I'm grooming him Itachi-kun to be the perfect Shota and I want him."

She quickly defended, though she wasn't sure if she was doing a good job, as she had just admitted to grooming someone.

Itachi became slightly scared at what she said, never expecting anyone to admit that they were grooming someone before, but had to take it with a grain of salt, something that he had to do a lot when it concerned the Shota Ryouta, and Izumi, the secret Shotacon.

"I'm going to regret this, but what are you talking about?"

Itachi carefully questioned, unsure of how he should go about asking this delicate question, but ended up coming out with it flatly, and almost cold sounding. Something like that tone, Izumi could see through, and saw how the sparks of jealously worked their way into the boys mind and decided to tease him about it.

"You see, I have this plan Itachi-kun. You know how freaking adorable he is especially with his cute ways of being said adorable while pouting, right?" Itachi could only stare blankly at her, not that she was really paying much attention at this moment in time. "I'm training him, to use his cuteness, and when he shows cuteness, God you've had your heart taken. Anyone that sees it, will have their heart taken. If not, then they're just plain weird."

She finished off with a scoff, not knowing anyone that wouldn't be taken by her Ryouta.

" _Or just not a Shotacon like you..._ "

Itachi thought with a bemused smirk, but Izumi turned to him, and frowned as she pointed at him sternly.

"I am not a Shotacon Itachi-kun. Don't insinuate things like that. I just have a healthy appreciation for the Shota race. If anything, your Okaa-sama is a Shotacon, as everytime she sees Ryouta-kun naked, she blushes bright red, and then talks to herself about how wrong it is to look at a young boy like that and then there's the fact that she doesn't seem to have a problem with him seeing her naked, or sleeping next to him with wearing nothing but panties...ehehe, never mind~"

She giggled unevenly, wishing that she hadn't of said that. But Itachi raised his eyebrows curiously at the girl.

" _How did she know I thought that? And she knows the Shota's aren't another race, right?_ " Itachi mused to himself carefully, just incase this girl could actually hear what he was thinking. "S-So, Izumi-" He stopped himself, when he remembered something she said, and raised his eyebrows at it. "Wait, did you just say that Okaa-san is..." He couldn't finish, as he thought about it, and could mentally agree with what she said, and was slightly freaked out with the new realization. "Aha, never mind. I don't want to know if I am honest with you."

Itachi concluded, as an image of Ryouta and his mother flashed into his mind, shivering at the sight, due to the fact that Ryouta is a child and she's a grown woman. Though he was oddly okay with it when Ryouta was older, as Itachi knew he was going to be a good guy, if he turned out to be anything like Shisui.

Shaking his head of all those thoughts, he looked at Izumi, but then had a flash of her and Ryouta in bed together, and he wasn't sure if he should find it cute or disturbing that she and Ryouta do sleep together practically naked, but then decided that it's best to think that Ryouta is a child, and Izumi wouldn't really go for a child, even if she is a Shotacon.

And as soon as he thought that, Izumi raised her eyebrows in false amusement, knowing exactly what Itachi is thinking.

"Thinking I'm a Shotacon dear?"

Itachi grimaced, nodding once.

"Sorry. I just had a mental image of you and Ryou in bed together...it wasn't a pretty sight."

"I'd think it would be a pretty sight, don't you think Itachi-kun? Me and some adorable Shota-kun that's old enough being together? Actually, we were in bed together just this morning and the other night as well, and I found him so sweet and cute as he slept near me, showing me such cuteness that cannot be beaten by anyone else." Itachi stared at her incredulously, before shrugging his shoulders, not sure if he should agree or not. Seeing that, Izumi winked, and lipped locked with him briefly before pulling away and smiling happily. "Don't worry, you're still my number one guy, Ryouta-kun is just my number one boy. You see the difference? You're my guy, and he's my boy. Shota, Bishonen like you, and me...Bishoujo. You see how that would work out between us three?"

"Are you thinking of a threesome?"

As soon as he said that, he put a hand to his mouth, disbelieving that he actually just asked that, but Izumi heard it differently, just enough for her to hear what she wanted to hear for so long and she gushed.

"Of course when he gets older, we could maybe engage in such a thing! I'm so happy that you'd say something like that!" Izumi hugged Itachi who was confused on why she was so happy. "When he gets older of course, we can't do it when he's a child. Maybe when he's 15 or something, that would be fine. We'd be...ooh God, we'd be on our way huh, but that's okay! We can still have such a relationship together! We'll have to wait for a bit, and obviously we'd have to become serious with one another, you know having several sessions ourselves so we don't frighten the boy when we actually start involving him in our kinky activities..."

As she went off into her own world, describing what she could do together with Itachi and Ryouta, and how perverted she could be, Itachi could merely stare at her with...shock, never expecting that Izumi had such thoughts when it came to the three of them together.

"Are you actually serious right now, Izumi?"

Itachi couldn't help but question, wondering what was becoming of their time together, and how it came onto the idea of threesomes with a boy that was right now a child.

"Well of course-" Izumi was about to agree, but then saw the disbelieving look on Itachi's face, and quickly waved a hand in front of her face innocently. "O-Of course I'm not! Duh! I wouldn't ever do anything like that! Hehehehehehehehe! I don't want a threesome with you and Ryouta-kun and I don't even want you two to do things together while I watch either! Ooh my God Itachi-kun! It's happening again! I can't stop! It's like that time with penis...ooh no penis...it's coming penis...Itachi-kun's penis..."

Itachi quickly grabbed his girlfriends shoulders, and shook her softly to stop her from going into...what would be quite unnecessary, and embarrassing for the boy. He loved her and everything, but she did go off about things...that were quite embarrassing if he was honest with himself.

"Breathe Izumi, it can't hurt you anymore. The pen...the thing can't get you now."

Itachi soothed gently to the young girl and consoled her while giving her a hug to calm her down.

Izumi rolled her eyes a couple of times, before she took in a deep breath, and relaxed herself.

"Okay, I'm back now Itachi-kun. It's all good now. I am cool Itachi-kun, I'm cool penis...ehehe, I'm cool Itachi-kun, I'm frozen even."

Itachi wasn't convinced, but had to nod nonetheless at his girlfriend, seeing it as a funny quirk that she had, and wouldn't change her for the world, though wouldn't like it if she said those things around his mother or sister.

Izumi then brought the conversation back to the original topic.

"So now Itachi-kun, this idea of mine. You know, if I take Ryouta-kun with me, and then you love me always, we could be a good couple together." She semi seriously, semi jokingly said and ran a finger through her hair. "Regardless I know that he and Satsuki-chan are going to get together, I wont allow their love to be destroyed!" She said with a happy serious tone and then giggled softly. "Ooh, by the way, this morning, I saw something that you should know when it concerns Ryouta-kun and Satsuki-chan~"

Curiously, Itachi raised his eyebrows, wondering what she was talking about.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah...this morning, I saw Satsuki-chan on Ryouta-kun's lap, and they were about to kiss."

"Pft!" Doing something very un-Itachi like, he did a spit take, and looked at the girl with wide eyes. "D-Did they actually...go through with it?"

Izumi sadly hung her head down, and shook her face.

"Unfortunately, they didn't. They were close though, however. It was so cute how they were going to become closer, and closer...but I kinda interrupted them...so it turned out that they didn't kiss." Izumi giggled out with fluttering eyes, then became super serious, Itachi noting the tone that she had taken with her facial features. "By the way Itachi-kun, with everything that has happened lately, what does the future of Uchiha hold anyway?"

At that question, Itachi was baffled on how to answer.

He didn't know how to respond truthfully or even give a lie. He wouldn't know what to say as he genuinely didn't know what he was to be feeling at this moment in time. He wanted to speak the truth, but he didn't know what that was.

"I...haven't gotten an answer. If it continues on, it could lead to a war between Uchiha and Konoha, and if that happens innocents like Ryou, Satsuki, you, and Kaa-san could become involved, and potentially die. However, the more that I think about it, I'm not sure if there is a way to change the Uchiha's way...rather, Otou-sans way of thinking."

" _If only Shisui-san could've done his idea..._ " She thought to herself, then hugged Itachi sideways. "Itachi-kun, you're going to side with Konoha, aren't you? If it comes down to it, you will wont you?"

Itachi, once again was stunned by her quick wit, and her sharp mind. She knew what was going done, even without him saying anything, and knew how she would feel about what side he chose, but decided to say it anyway.

"I'd...side with the right side. The side with the least amount of bloodshed, and that's the answer I can give you."

"Does that mean...to stand with the Leaf, and turn on the Uchiha?"

Izumi could barely question, unsure if she really wanted any answers in the first place, but knew that she would have to face reality in the end, something that most Uchiha have been contemplating recently.

"No, I don't see it like that." He confessed to the slightly trembling Izumi. "I see it as...siding with justice, just like Shisui wanted. Besides Izumi...I just want you to know that whatever happens..."

"I believe in you, Itachi-kun." Izumi said kindly, and with a degree of happiness in her voice. "You're one of the reasons my life has...become better, and whatever you decide to do, I know that it will be the best for everyone. So don't worry about me Itachi-kun, I'll always have your back."

After saying something so sweet, Itachi couldn't help himself, and his face neared Izumi's. Reacting to the sudden gesture, to save Itachi the 'embarrassment' of doing it, Izumi gave him a kiss on the lips, and showed a true genuine smile that she didn't want to show many others, only for Itachi himself.

After breaking the kiss, Izumi giggled, and revealed what she had to Itachi on her lap. What she showed was a stick that had multi-coloured dumplings on it, knowing that it was Itachi's favourite.

Itachi's eyes immediately went to the dumplings, and he did something very un-Itachi like, and parted his mouth slightly, and looked at Izumi with a puppy dog look. Izumi put a hand to her mouth, and gasped.

"Too freaking adorable for words..." She muttered, Itachi feeling slightly proud that he got his girlfriend to say that as she picked up some dumplings, and presented it to him. "W-Wanna share these with me Itachi-kun...so freaking adorable...why can't you be like this all of the time...?"

Itachi took a bite of the dumplings, and smiled at Izumi, a genuine one which she really did love if she was honest with herself.

"Izumi, these are delectable. You're a good woman."

"Hehehe...too adorable Itachi-kun...I freaking love you and your adorableness...too adorable...you're adorable!"

Izumi cheered loudly to the excitement of Itachi.

"Ehe...thanks, I think." Itachi offered the girl kindly, then brought her close. "Lets have some...quality time together, alright?"

"Yeah." Izumi came back to reality, and agreed with Itachi, hugging him tightly. "Lets spend...quality time together."

After Izumi said that, both of them enjoyed their time together. No matter how brief it was, they were glad that peace had come to both of them, even if it was just a brief peace, it was all the more worth it.

* * *

 **At the Academy...**

The Academy...

The place where children learn to become Ninja's, and this morning many children were going about their business, having a good time with one another, chatting away calmly and peacefully.

Everyone was going about thier businesses, with Naruto, and Hinata sitting together and talking peacefully. They werent really talking about much, since Naruto was slightly depressed.

"Na-Naruto-kun...a-are you still...thinking about...Ryouta-san?"

Hinata questioned, Naruto nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in awhile. He's been...well, he hasn't wanted to do anything. I went around the other day, but he looked so...distant that I could barely get out two words from him before he just...disappeared back into the house, and that kind Nee-san said that he'll be okay eventually, but I am worried."

"I...I'm sure Ryouta-san has many things going on inside of him...and he'll be okay eventually, like that kind Nee-san said. It must be...difficult losing an Onii-sama..."

"Yeah, you're right. Though...I don't know anything about that, so I couldn't help him."

Hinata looked at him with pity in her eyes, and gently smiled towards him, the timid expression she usually displayed sliowly disappearing.

"D-Don't worry Naruto-kun...he has Satsuki-san with him, she'll be able to do something, I think. I...don't really know what else to say...I've never lost anyone either...so I couldn't begin to understand what Ryouta-san is feeling."

"Y-Yeah...say Hinata, you're best friends with that Satsuki, aren't you?" Hinata nodded, not sure where he was going with it. "Then, she must tell you what's going on with him, right?"

Hinata was dumbfounded for a couple of seconds, trying to register what he asked her, before things clicked within her mind, and she nodded.

"S...She tells me that he has been...very distant lately, and not himself. He...barely talks, and when he shows an emotion, it is...fake. She is really...concerned for him, and doesn't know what to do...that's all she told me."

Hearing that, Naruto looked slightly dejected by it for a number of seconds, before his usual cheerfulness came back in full swing.

"Oh, right. Then...I will just have to try and make Ryou feel better!"

"Y-Yes...but Naruto-kun...you can't force...someone to feel better...that much I do know." Hinata voiced her concerns for Naruto's actions, trying to make him see what was good. "I-It would be...mean to try and make someone feel...something they aren't ready for...you see?"

"Yeah, I know Hinata dattebayo!" He answered with a cheery smile. But was also hiding pain inside as well. "I just...don't like seeing my friend sad, when I just watch him becoming more sad..."

Hinata understood Naruto's feelings, as she felt the same. She couldn't say that she was best friends with Ryouta, but she also understood the pain that he had, at least a little bit.

Other students like Ino and Sakura were also talking together, both of them concerned for Ryouta himself. Of course they were concerned, since while they did both have crushes on him, they were also his friends, and when a friend was in pain, they also felt it, but didn't know what else to do.

"Ino-chan...you know, when Ryou-kun is feeling better, we should do something for him."

Sakura brought up, wanting to make some kind of difference in Ryouta life, knowing what she had heard, and didn't like how Ryouta had to go through something like that, and there wasn't anything she could do.

"I know what you mean. We should do something, but I don't know what yet. But I'm sure that if we put our heads together, we'll be able to do something for him, even if it is...I don't know yet. But we'll do something. Maybe we could make him feel better with...food...or something."

Ino started off strong, but she finished weakly as she didn't know what to do. But she did resolve herself to do something.

Hanabi was sat at the back on her own, due to her desk mates not being their yet, though she wasn't sure if either was going to come in today, despite hearing the rumours that Ryouta was, and where Ryouta was, Satsuki wasn't far behind, for the most part.

As she sat down on the chair, she took a pencil, and held it to the bridge of her nose, trying to keep it steady on said nose. She'd twist left and right, to keep the balance. While she was just killing boredom, she was also practicing balance, ironically.

However, she was soon stopped with her boredom, when Satsuki came through the door, with Ryouta in tow. Rather than looking happy, he looked like he didn't want to be there.

"Ryou-kun!"

"Y-You're back!"

Sakura, and Ino were the first to notice his return, and walked towards him. Making it to him, the girls embraced the boy, and offered their condolences towards him.

"Ooh Ryou-kun. I'm so sorry about your Onii-sama, if there's anything I can do, then please let me know."

"Yeah, like Sakura said. We're so sorry for your loss, it shouldn't of happened. We'll do anything, to make you feel better."

The girls offered their kindness smiles towards the boy, who's face was unreadable, his expression not being there at all.

"Thanks..."

He barely registered their presences as he broke the hug, and walked past them like a ghost, not wanting to be here. As he walked past them, the girls looked on sadly at him, knowing what happened as it was pretty much news for the whole village to know about.

[Ryou-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

The fangirls made their presence known, trying to be noticed. But since he didn't notice them when he was on a good day, on a day like today, he didn't even hear them, and continued walking, people that envied Ryouta growled that he ignored the fangirls.

He walked all the way to his seat, and sat down quiet. Hanabi, next to him looked on with concern as she smiled softly.

"Good morning Ryou-kun, how are you feeling this morning?"

He looked at her, and instantly Hanabi knew he didn't wish to talk. His eyes, looked dead. It was as if he would rather be anywhere but here, and she respected that, knowing of the sadness he must be going through, so she smiled once more, and looked down at the table.

Satsuki sat next to him, and looked concerned when he didn't even recognize anyone's presences. Many people tried to talk with him, but he didn't really say anything. Satsuki knew that he didn't want to be there, but also knew that staying and hiding away wouldn't be good or heathly for him.

Naruto looked behind him, and was about to speak when he stopped, and saw the eyes Ryouta had on, and didn't like them at all, not wanting his friend to be in pain. He was about to open his mouth, but Hinata gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and shook her head. Seeing that, Naruto nodded his head, and turned away from the boy.

"Hey, that's the Uchiha kid that Onii-sama of his died some time ago."

One person noted, another one nodding his head.

"Yeah, I heard that he's the one that killed Shisui Uchiha. He must be deranged if he killed his own Onii-sama."

The person said with a disgusting tone, something Ino, Sakura, Hanabi, Hinata, Naruto, Satsuki and some others picked up on, and frowned out. Ryou also heard it, and looked down at the table, breathing through his nose with depression, knowing people would say these things, which is why he didn't want to come back to the Academy.

"Yeah, I've heard that he off his Otou-san, and his Onii-sama as well. Wow, that must mean he's really nuts, huh."

"And he's supposed to be perfect Uchiha who excels at everything, what a joke. I bet he really kills the competition so he can stand on top, because he's such a loser."

"Haha, a loser that kills his own family...that's insane. The Hokage-sama must be able to see that there's a nutter in the class, can't he take him out of it?"

"Yeah, then others would have half a chance to rise to the top of the class."

"You're damn right, he's the reason we aren't at the top of our class, because he's always there, acting smug and laughing at us while he becomes better, and we don't. God, it makes me want to punch him!"

People who were jealous of Ryouta made some disgusting accusations about him, as they wanted to get one up on him. Though it was painfully obvious that he was better at the Academy than them, but this is the only way they could achieve a victory.

As the people heard what the jealous people said about Ryouta and how he murdered his own family and other things he hadn't done, Sakura stood up, and walked over calmly, not being able to take it anymore, and calmly grabbed the boy that started off the talk by the hair, and slammed his head onto the table, causing a sizable noise to echo throughout the room.

" _D-Did Sakura just do that?_ "

Ino thought to herself, never expecting the wallflower to act like that, especially considering that Sakura usually didn't do anything like that, unless it was to Naruto, or other people that pissed her off.

Satsuki herself had to praise the girl, never expecting her to do something like that, the same with Hanabi who had her mouth wide open at the sight she had just witnessed.

Naruto winced as she did it, Hinata also opening her eyes wide at the sight before her, then they looked one another, before huddling together for protection.

"Owwwwwww! You crazy bitch!"

The boy complained as Sakura's eye twitched. Suddenly, all of the precvious shyness she has shown until now had disappeared, and she started speaking her mind, something that Ryou noticed and smiled slightly at.

"Shannaro! Ya damn right I'm crazy! What you all said is disgusting! You're only jealous that he's naturally better than you are! And to bring in his dead Onii-sama into this, how disgusting do you have to be!? He's grieving you cowards! Say that again when he's not, and you'll see how flattened you'll be...no, in fact, say it again and I will flatten you shannaro!"

"L-Let go of me!"

The boy struggled, but Sakura slammed his head into the table again, the boys eyes rolling in his head at what she did.

"I wont do it, because you're saying things, only to be nasty. How cruel you are. Would you like it if everyone attacked you after your family died? Huh? Would you like it if I started spreading rumours about how you've murdered your own family, especially after said family has just died!? If you want it, then I will do it!"

"D-Don't you dare!"

The boy panicked, and was becoming increasingly scared at what happened and what is to come, but as he struggled against her, she held his hair tightly, refusing to let go.

"Then stop it and leave him to grieve damn it!" Sakura ordered and threatened to slam his head down again. "Next time, consider others feelings before saying idiotic things like you have been! If you don't, I will knock you into next week, and then I'll be there to knock you out! So apologize now you idiot!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Please forgive me, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!"

He apologized and just as Sakura was about to say something, Iruka walked in, saw what Sakura was doing, and jumped to conclusions.

"Sakura! You can't do anything to fellow students!"

"B-But Sensei, he was saying cruel things about Ryou-kun! You know what he has been going-"

"Even if he did, there's no need for violence. Now please stand outside and I will come and talk with you later."

Iruka ordered, and while Ino tried to refute, Sakura did as she was told, and walked outside. Ryou looked as she walked away, and felt sad that he made her get into trouble for his own problems.

As she walked outside, Ryou bowed his head apologetically towards her, even if she couldn't see, and vowed to make it up to her for what she did for him, finding it very...nice that she would stick up for him like this.

After she left, Iruka looked around the class, and saw Ryouta sat at the back, and mentally smiled, though he wasn't sure if there's anything he could do either. Ryouta caught the mans gaze, and then looked down at the table.

Seeing that, Iruka mentally slapped himself in the face, since he didn't know what to do. He hadn't ever come across such a unique boy before, having lost his parents, one that tried to kill him, and then lost his elder brother by suicide, all sorts of feelings much be going through his head, and he doesn't know what to do for them.

"Okay class, today we're going to be doing..."

As Iruka explained, Ryou continued to look down at the table, overwhelming feelings filling his being, and he wasn't sure if he was able to stay in the Academy. He knew that it was a mistake to come back too early, while he still grieving. He knew Izumi had good intentions, but right now, Ryou just couldn't concentrate at all, he couldn't even keep his focus on anything.

Eventually, it was too much for him to take, so he stood up, and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry...Sensei, but I can't stay here anymore...I need to go now."

"Wait-"

Ryouta apologized and walked away before Iruka could say anything. Satsuki was going to follow, but she saw that Ryouta shook his head, wanting to be alone, so respected what he wanted, and stayed in her seat, even if she did want to make sure that he was okay.

"Satsuki, aren't you going to follow him?"

Naruto raised the question with Satsuki who furrowed her brows at the blonde.

"Don't you think that I want too? Right now, he wishes to be alone, so I can't say anything but support him when he wishes for me to support him. For now, I'll have to grit my teeth and bare with it, and if you're his friend, you'll do the same for him and be there for him when he needs it."

Naruto ground his teeth, and did as Satsuki advised, looking out of the window with a sad gaze. Hinata looked at Naruto, and patted his back softly, while Hanabi activated her Byakugan and looked towards the departing Ryouta, smiling sadly for him.

As Ryouta walked into the corridor, he saw Sakura standing there while looking at the ground, and walked over to her.

"Sakura-san, I'm sorry that you got into trouble for me."

Sakura looked at him, and shook her head.

"No, please don't apologize. They...They shouldn't of said those things. I only did what I thought was right. I don't really care if I told off or not, they deserved it, and a lot more for the deplorable things they've been saying about you. I'm just sorry that they said anything in the first place."

Sakura honestly said, to the smiling Ryouta, even if it was a fake smile.

"Thank you, regardless Sakura-san. Not many people believe in me right now...so it is comforting that you do. Thank you, Sakura-san. You're most kind."

Sakura blushed a little, as Ryou moved slightly closer.

"No...it's alright, Ryou-kun. Just...please feel better...I know that it will be hard, but all of us are here for you...I'm here for you, whenever you need me." Sakura began, and then hugged him around his neck. "You don't have to be alone, ever. If you want to talk with me...or anyone, don't be afraid to do so. I'll always be around, if you wish to talk...I will do anything to see you smile again...because I love your smiles...it makes me feel 1000 times better when you smile...so I hope you can do it again in the future."

Sakura confessed while having a red hot face, and fluttering eyes while showing a shy disposition.

Ryouta blinked at what the girl said, disbelieving that she would say something so...heartfelt. But she did, and now he was...happy that she said something like that to him.

"Thank you...Sakura-san. You're very kind." Ryou then did something the girl didn't expect and kissed her...on the top of her head, the girls face turning bright red at the touch. "It was...a thank you. I've...heard how you wished to get a kiss from me...I didn't tell Naruto-kun because...he likes you...for this instance, I thought I would show my gratitude to you, for defending me. I hope that it was good for you. If not, I'm sorry."

Sakura became bashful, and she quivered slightly but was stopped when Ryouta embraced the girl, stopping her from shaking, and inside of her, she felt calm, and cool, the feeling of Ryouta's warmth being brilliant to her. Even though the kiss wasn't on the lips, for the briefest of instances, she felt his lips touch apart of her body, her head no less, which was connected to her lips in her mind, so by extension, she got what she wanted, even if only indirectly.

"Y-Yeah, I-I really loved it...b-but you know that I don't like Naruto like..."

"I already know, but if you're to reject him, please be kind about it, as he is still my friend as you are and I don't...want anyone to get hurt because of...someone not reciprocating the feelings." Sakura nodded in acceptance, Ryouta smiling slightly, and let go of Sakura. "Thank you, Sakura-san. I've got to go now, Sakura-san. Thank you for, everything. When I'm feeling better...we should go out, together sometime. I still...need to thank you for your kindness today, and...the other days as well, all of the days you're kind to me...ever since Shi-nii...ever since it happened, and before as well. You're...very kind and very...cute as well."

Sakura's eyes widened, having (in her mind) been asked on a date, even hearing that he admitted that she was cute, but before she could even accept it, Ryouta walked past her, and walked out of the Academy, but before he left, Sakura called after him.

"Wait, where are you going Ryou-kun?"

Ryou turned around, and tilted his head to the side as he answered "Watch the skies tonight." and then left her Sakura alone, confused at what he meant by that, but was going to do as he said, knowing that he'll have...something up his sleeve, whatever that is.

* * *

 **Later...**

In his room at his home, Ryouta was sat on his bed, rolling around on said bed while kicking off his sandals, releasing his feet from the confines of the sandals, releasing a small breath.

"Ooh Shi-nii...it's really difficult without you."

He muttered to himself, tossing and turning on the bed.

After everything that happened during the day, he was slightly exhausted...and that would be an understatement. He was quite exhausted. He couldn't really see that straight, the events playing within his mind. With his near kiss with Satsuki in the morning, and how the Academy went, and his own personal problems, he was wiped, through and through.

But even with those events playing in his mind, he still made it a point to read what Shisui's last words said to him, and how he wished Ryouta to be happy, he wanted to read it, as in a strange way, the words brought solace to him, brought him some stability within his mind.

Ryou didn't know if he could be happy again...until what happened before. Something about that magical event allowed him to start believing in things again, it allowed him to believe that sometimes good things can happen to those who wait, exactly how Itachi had said, and would have to thank the man for saying those words, and stopping him from doing what he originally wanted.

"Shi-nii...I still miss you, there's many things I wish we could've done together...but I know, that you'll...I want to know that you'll be by my side, even if you aren't physically here. But I do wish...I could feel you beating inside of my heart again...I wish I could finally feel you again...but I know that's impossible...but maybe this is a test for me...if this is a test...I hope that I'm passing it...I just wish that...we could become together again...so we could...be a family again..."

Ryouta was obviously sad.

No matter how many times he thought about it, he always regretted tripping that day. If he didn't trip, he believes that he could've prevented Shisui leaving his life, and he didn't like the fact that Shisui did in fact leave...but no matter how much he think about the incident, he couldn't bring himself to dislike Shisui, as Shisui was the one that he loved, who took care of him, who guided him and was always there for him. No matter how much time passes, he would always be sad...at least until something came to him, some kind of happiness came into his life again, though he didn't know what that would be.

Unknown to Ryouta, a fair bit of distance away, sat a girl. The same girl that came from Danzo's Root. But unlike the last time, this time she had a sorrowful gaze on, even if she didn't realize it.

"Hmmm, picture after picture, and they all seem...different to me...I wonder why this individual is intriguing to me...strange, all of these images are...I am confused by these pictures."

Beside her, laid many pictures, hand drawn by the girl herself, and all of them happened to be of Ryouta, suggesting that she had been there for a number of hours, drawing her pictures of the boy that she had...become interested in. What this interest laid, she didn't know, not that she thought about it much if she was honest with herself.

All of the pictures she draw nowadays, for a good solid three weeks, she has been making it a point to draw Ryou with a smile. While the girl didn't pay much attention to facial features in the past, she drew Ryou with a smile on his face, as that was what she preferred to do. It wasn't anything but that...is what she would tell herself, but even she was unconvinced by her own actions, and drawings, and had to wonder why she was making sure that he smiled in the pictures she made.

She looked into his room, seeing the window was open, and then saw a curious sight.

What she saw made her...feel something within her chest. It was...as if something had happened to her personally, but it hadn't, and she was confused by what she saw, even if she didn't know why.

"Curious, since Shisui Uchiha has gone, Ryouta Uchiha has been having water leak from his eyes at different times of the day, mostly when he's alone. I wonder why water comes from his eyes? Is this known as crying?" The girl genuinely asked herself with perplexity, never having witnessed such things before. "It is...not good seeing him cry...he should do what is called smile. It is...better when he smiles."

The girl said plainly, though something inside of her wanted Ryouta to feel better, even if she didn't know that. All she knew was that "When Ryouta smiles, the world is better." and that's what she was going to stick by.

So, the girl did the only thing that she knew how to do in these situations and that was to...draw.

She got to work drawing, drawing what she thought to be the best drawing under the circumstances. Every line she drew, was as if something was in the line. Something apart of...her, or apart of Ryou, the girl didn't know, and she didn't care that much. All she knew, was that she had to draw it quickly, so the smile that she wished to see again came back.

What she eventually drew was a picture of Ryouta smiling, but he was accompanied by Shisui, also smiling, as the boys held one another's hands, looking at the other with affection, though the girl didn't even know what that was. It was as if the paper displayed the emotions she had long lost, though remained ever so slightly, something even Danzo couldn't get rid of.

"This should be enough. Yes, from the book I've been reading, it says that when someone is leaking water from their eyes, the person closest to them needs to bring them out of the leaky eyes, and bring them back to the dry eyed person that they are. However, I am not the closest person...but I do not wish to see more water from the eyes."

Looking at the window, she saw that he was still shedding some tears, so she put the paper into an airplane and threw it with deadly accuracy into the window, it sailing through the air as the girl hid herself, but could still see inside of Ryouta's bedroom.

Ryou saw the white paper coming from the corner of his eye and quickly grabbed it, and looked out of the window for the source, but didn't see anything.

Curiously, his eyes scanned the layout of the buildings, but nothing he saw could be made into a person. It was dark, black, pitch black at that. He couldn't see anything, but something inside him told him that something was there...something was there.

"Strange..."

He muttered, and opened the airplane paper, and saw the picture that the girl had drawn for him, Shisui and Ryouta holding hands and smiling at one another.

On the bottom, it had written "Smile more, no crying." with a good handwriting that he didn't expect to see. Though Ryou didn't know who sent it, he couldn't help but smile that someone would make him something like this. He liked the design, and how well it was made, as it did look like Shisui and him, but could still tell that it was hand drawn.

He looked around again, but couldn't see the girl hiding herself well, but directed his smile outside of the window, and wiped away his tears.

"Thank you...whoever you are...I'll try and keep smiling...whoever you are...thank you, for the drawing."

Even though he didn't know who he was saying it too, he felt like they were close, and therefore would be able to hear him, somehow.

The girl peered from her place, and saw Ryouta not shedding tears anymore, and that made her feel happy in her chest. She didn't understand, and she didn't care much at this time, as she saw him smile again. And that was enough for her.

As he looked out of the window, Satsuki came into his room, wearing a lovely kimono made for children. She strolled over to Ryou, and linked arms with him when she made it to him.

"What are you doing? I've not seen you since before at the Academy."

"I had things to do." He replied and put down the drawing in a safe place, then turned to her with a genuine smile, something she hadn't seen in awhile. "Say Satsuki-chan, there was something we didn't get to do this morning, wasn't there?"

Satsuki wordlessly nodded with a blush, and puckered her lips, but was stopped by Ryouta himself, he putting a finger to her lips, and wrapped his arms around her frame, bringing her closer to him.

"Ryou...I..."

Satsuki didn't know what was happening, but she did like the feeling of the closeness Ryouta, and she had right now.

"There's something that we've got to do...there's something I want to do for Shi-nii. Will you come with me?"

Curiously, she lifted her eyebrows and edged closer to him.

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Don't worry, it's going to be something good...and beautiful as well."

Satsuki was surprised by what Ryouta did next, as he moved behind her at quick lightning speeds, and gracefully picked her up bridal style, holding her tight as he jumped out of the window, not caring on where his shoes were, only caring that Satsuki had agreed to what he said.

It took a few seconds for Satsuki to register what was going on, but she wrapped her arms around Ryou's neck, who was jumping from roof top to roof top, dashing somewhere that even she didn't know about.

"Where are we going Ryou?"

She questioned as he made it half way to where he was taking her, hopefully it was a place where she could be put down, as she didn't really like the idea of people being able to see up her kimono.

"You'll see soon enough Satsuki-chan!"

He replied happily for the first time in along time, and mad a dash through the streets of Konoha. He was going so fast that Genin, and inexperienced Chunin had a hard time seeing what was going on. Though he was moving fast, few didn't seem to care that much.

Eventually, the place that Ryouta ended up at what the top of the Hokage faces. Set along the faces, were numerous fireworks of different sizes and colours as well. Satsuki was placed down on the stone, and she hugged onto his arm, wondering what was going on.

"Why are we here exactly?"

She questioned, not noticing the fireworks or anything else that was set up.

Ryouta turned to Satsuki, and smiled softly.

"You see, there's many regrets in this world...I regret not making it to Shi-nii in time. I regret blaming Itachi-nii for his death, and I regret that I wasn't ever able to see Kaa-chan or Tou-san happy. But, from now on, I've decided to live a life without regret. I've decided that I cannot be a person that is...depressed. Shi-nii wouldn't of wanted me to be depressed. It's true...I can't get over his death, I can't ever stop hoping that he's still somewhere watching me...but I have decided that from now on, I wont allow regret to fill my heart anymore. That's why, I've decided to show everyone in the entire village how much Shi-nii really meant to me, and how I really did and still do, love him."

"He knows that you love him, Ryou."

Satsuki gently explained, but Ryouta still shook his head at her.

"Even so, I want the world...at least Konoha, to know that he was the best. He was the one person in my life that...I could readily say that I loved...besides you, that is." That last part made the girl blush a little, as she linked hands with her. "Satsuki-chan, you're a big part of my life, but Shi-nii was...he gave everything for me. And in the end, I couldn't even tell him how much he meant to me, and how much I regret that I'll never speak with him again. That's why, I have to tell everyone of him, and his memory...as he at least deserves this, after everything he has done, not only for me, but for the village as well. This time, it's my turn to show Shi-nii that he was...he didn't give his life for nothing, and he didn't waste his life with me...because I will become a strong Ninja, that protects from the shadows...and protects those who need it."

Hearing the beautiful words that came from Ryouta's lips, Satsuki was moved. She was moved so much that she was almost brought to tears, but she held herself high, and stood with strong eyes, holding onto Ryouta very tightly, afraid that he will disappear, though he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"I know...we'll do it together, Ryou. Your dream...sounds fantastic. I want to be apart of it as well...lets protect those innocent people together and become the strongest Ninja's that we can together...always moving forward, never looking back."

Ryou inclined his head, and gently unlinked from Satsuki.

"I know we will. That's why, I've got to do this...even if it seems stupid to most-"

"Nothing you do, is stupid, Ryou. You're always...a bright spark, something I wish to have."

Satsuki cut him off, a bright smile appearing on her face.

Ryouta returned the smile, then turned to the fireworks, and waved through some hand signs, then opened his mouth.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!"

From his mouth, many small fireballs were released at all of the fireworks. Each little flame hit the firework, and slowly it started to ignite them. Satsuki curiously watched the fireworks, wondering what the boy was doing.

At the same time, Ryouta went through other hand signs, and looked towards the sky.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

From his mouth, a stream of fire was released, and with that steady stream, Ryouta wrote in the air. He wrote by rotating his neck, carefully making sure that he kept a steady flow of chakra, making sure that the words stayed within the sky for the whole village to see.

He thought about what people might say, for him doing this. But he didn't care, in the end. He didn't care what people though. All he cared about was making sure that the others have seen what kind of man Shisui was, and how much he meant to Ryouta. Even if he had to do something like this, not even the Uchiha could deny his love for his own brother, despite what rumours may say. All that mattered...was Shisui was honoured, that's what he was going to make sure happened. No one would forget the name...

Shisui Uchiha.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

As the fireworks were lit off, and shot into the sky, a cacophony of sounds were made as colours were revealed from the explosions, all blending together. The colours ranging from red, blue, yellow, green, orange and all the colours of the rainbow, even colours not in the rainbow. They all formed together to make a beautiful mass of colours, all of them looking too beautiful for words alone to describe.

Below the exploding fireworks, the sentence "R.I.P Shisui Uchiha, beloved and greatest Nii-chan in the world." was written quite eligibly, despite it being written in flames, and with someone's head. It took quite abit of time, but Ryouta eventually was able to make it happen, and he couldn't be happier than he was right now.

* * *

"Whats that noise?"

"Is someone attacking?"

"Something's going on outside."

"Sounds like fireworks."

Within the streets of Konoha, many, many people came to see what all the noise was. Most of the village entered the streets, or wherever they were, and saw what happened in the sky, and was mesmerized by the sights they could see.

* * *

With Ino and Sakura, they heard the commotion going outside, them being in Ino's bedroom, and decided to look outside, to see the fireworks and writing, smiling brightly when they saw it.

"Wow, this must be Ryou-kun. I wonder, if this is a goodbye to Shisui-san...?"

"It's so beautiful. Ryou-kun really is...has made something so wonderful."

Both Ino and Sakura agreed, then turned to one another, smiling happily.

"Ino-chan, do you think that this is a start of a new beginning, for Ryou-kun?"

Sakura questioned her longtime friend, who was engrossed with the outside display, as she cracked open her window.

"I don't know...but from now on, we've got to make sure that he has a happy life as well, because we're his friends, important comrades, and training partners, don't you think so Sakura?" Ino asked, then she thought to herself. " _I'm glad, you're okay, Ryou-kun. I was worried, about you._ "

Sakura inclined her head in agreement, loving the display outside.

"You're right. New start or not, it doesn't matter. We've got Ryou-kun's back from now on. We're...We're his friends, no matter what happens!" Sakura announced, then put a hand to her cheek. " _Ryou-kun...I'm glad that you're getting better...I really do...feel glad for you, Ryou-kun. And...this is certainly a surprise...as you said, watch the sky._ "

As Sakura was thinking it, Ino jumped off the bed, and giggled happily.

"Come on Sakura, lets go and show our joy!"

"Right! Lets go and show Ryou-kun!"

Sakura agreed, and also jumped off the bed.

The girls then ran outside of the house by running down the stairs, and looked up at the sky again, smiling brightly as they looked at one another.

"Yeah! Go Ryou-kun! You're amazing! I love...I really like you!"

"Hehe, this is amazing Ryou-kun! Yippe! What a beautiful display!"

As the girls cheered, a man that looked like a male version of Ino came out of the house, and looked at the sky as well. As he looked, he couldn't help but allow his smile to come onto his face.

* * *

Within the Hyuga Compound, Hinata and Hanabi were outside together, watching the nights sky. That was, until they saw the fireworks, and the words in the sky, drawing their attention.

"H-Hanabi...this must be Ryouta-sans..."

Hinata couldn't even finish, as she enjoyed the beautiful display that was happening.

"Yes, Ryou-kun has...this is what Ryou-kun needed to do...after all. He's...showing everyone that his Onii-sama was a good man...and he loved him more than anything else. Personally, I think it's the perfect way to say...what he needed to say."

Hinata nodded in agreement, and smiled happily.

"Ryouta-san was so sad about his Onii-sama...Hanabi, you were also worried for him, weren't you?"

Suddenly, Hanabi's face turned a little red, as a surprisingly teasing face appeared on Hinata's.

"I-I wasn't worried!" Hanabi quickly denied, but a stern look from Hinata made Hanabi relent. "...Okay, maybe I was, but that's because he's a friend that's all! B-Besides, there's someone you wanna watch these with, right?" Hanabi turned the tables on her sister, said girls face turning red. "Alright then, Onee-chan~ It's time to find your future boyfriend, and enjoy the romantic fireworks! Byakugan!"

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then Hanabi grabbed Hinata's hand as she activated her eyes, and rushed out of the Compound, to find a certain someone, while Hinata was screaming for her to stop, but on a night like this, Hanabi decided that it would be better if they shared the experience with people they like, though Hanabi had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to do something like that, at least tonight.

* * *

Within the Hokage's office, Hiruzen sat with Danzo, Koharu and Homura. They were all discussing important business, at least to them, Danzo looking a little sickly and couldn't see that straight even after the time had passed, though no one knew the reason but Danzo himself...that was until they heard the fireworks going off outside.

"Whats that?"

Koharu questioned, looking outside with Homura.

"This is...about Shisui Uchiha? But who would've done such a thing?"

"Ryouta Uchiha." Danzo casually answered Homura, as he looked out of the window as well, grimacing as if something was wrong. " _Ryouta Uchiha...he's...protected right now..._ "

Hiruzen looked out of the window, and a kind smile worked its way onto his aged face, the look in his eyes said everything that they needed to say, the happiness filling the orbs wasn't noticed by anyone, but himself.

"Hiruzen, aren't you going to stop him doing that?"

Koharu questioned bitterly, 'worried' for Konoha.

However, Hiruzen turned up his nose, and shook his head.

"What would you have me do Koharu? He's expressing his love for his Onii-sama. Would you have me stop that? Certainly, after everything that has happened, Ryouta Uchiha deserves to show his love for his Onii-sama, so don't stand in his way. We at least owe his family that and much more. May I remind you what they've done for this village? Itsuki, Keiichi before his madness, and Shisui have all been wonderful assets to this village, and I am sure that Ryouta Uchiha will be no exception. So watch the skies, and see art coming to life for this night. Personally, I rather enjoy a wonderful display of fireworks."

Hiruzen finished off, not wanting to hear anything more of it.

However, Homura opened his mouth and began speaking with bated breath.

"But Hiruzen-"

"No, Homura. I'm not going to stop it, and you're not going to stop it either. Now all of you just shut up and watch the display. I myself like how artistic he is with fireworks, and how he's able to write in the sky so wonderfully with a Jutsu. Now that's what I call talent. Don't you all agree?"

Hiruzen smirked, seeing the down faces of Koharu and Homura, and looked outside with a smile on his old face.

While Homura accepted it with a sigh, Koharu wasn't convinced and looked towards Danzo.

"Danzo, you must also agree with me that-"

"It's not causing harm. If it was, I would be the first to object, but as long as the fireworks stay in the sky, there's nothing wrong with the display."

Danzo surprisingly agreed with Hiruzen, though had a hidden motive to get onto Hiruzen's good side, so that he could protect Ryouta...though he didn't know why he wanted this, but his goals still remained, and he wanted to make Ryouta strong, and safe as well.

As the four elders watched the firework display, many Anbu around them also watched, and most were filled with renewed joy, and happiness, something that a silver haired Anbu hadn't seen in a long time, and from under his mask, his lips rose ever so slightly.

* * *

Elsewhere, a girl in her late teens was walking the streets of Konoha, a girl that was scantily glad, wearing a brown coat that came to mid thigh level, with purple hair that came to her shoulders, though it was stood up in a spiky fanned ponytail.

When the fireworks started, the girl stopped eating the dango in her hand, and looked towards the sky, and smirked fiendishly, though with a hint of a playful attitude within her, her eyes showing her glee.

"Damn Uchiha brat, you're really making an impression, aren't you? Ah well, saying goodbye to Onii-sama is also good, isn't it brat? Yeah, give this village a good display for a change, rather than it being a downer haha!"

After the girl said that, she found a nice chair to sit down on, and looked towards the sky, the same fiendish smirk on her face, and while she ate her dango, she lips her lips slightly seductively, despite no one paying attention to her.

* * *

While the girl was sat down and enjoying the fireworks, Tenten was walking the streets, having several scrolls in her hand, admiring them greatly. However, she was interrupted by the fireworks in the sky.

Naturally, she became curious, and looked upwards, smiling when she saw the message in the sky.

"Ooh Ryou-kun, you're going to be alright after all, aren't you? Seriously, you've made me dead worried...but you're a tough guy, after all. Well, you are Uchiha, so you have to be strong, besides...I'm not friends with weak guys, and I don't like weak guys either."

She giggled to herself, and then just stared at the sky, enjoying the beauty of the fireworks, glad that Ryouta was finally beginning to feel better, at least that's how it felt to her.

* * *

Around the same time as that was going on, Kiba was playing with his dog Akamaru in the Inuzuka house, along with a teenage girl with red fang like tattoos on her face. She has long brown hair that's tied into a ponytail, two bangs framing her face, and with black eyes, the girl tended to the dogs in her care.

As they did this, noises came from outside, so curiously they both went outside, and saw the fireworks in the sky, and the writing as well. While Kiba stared at it clueless, the girl had an inkling to who it was.

" _Yeah, this must be the boy...Ryouta Uchiha-kun, I remember hearing from Izumi-chan that he was the Otouto of Shisui Uchiha. This must be a goodbye for him. At least, this might bring some comfort to the child._ "

The girl looked at the sky, and smiled happily, liking the dancing fireworks in the sky, appreciating the beauty of the lights, and of the evening as well, finding it to be the perfect time as well.

"Hana-nee, who is it that's doing this?"

Kiba was completely dumbfounded, even though he should know who it is, the newly named Hana slapping herself in the face for having such a silly younger brother and was about to answer when a new voice made itself know.

"It's the Uchiha brat, the one that smells like strawberries and chocolate a lot, and has such an intoxicating scent that it even makes me quiver at the smell of him, and how I want to touch him more and more."

The one who spoke was a woman around her 30's who was sat on the rooftop of the house. She's a woman with spiky, unkempt brown hair that's long, though is spiked upwards, that makes her appear to be animalistic. Like the young girl before her, this woman also has fang red tattoos on her face, and is wearing purple lipstick as well.

"W-What did you say Kaa-san?"

Kiba asked, the newly revealed mother, who smirked dangerously.

"It's that Uchiha lad, the one in your class. Even from here, I can smell his delicious scent of his on top of the Hokage faces hahahaha. He's like a little lamb that needs to be captured and 'tortured' for being so adorable hahaha~ I'll surely arrest him anytime he wants~"

The woman laughed jokingly as she threw her hands behind he head, and watched the lights dance in the sky, making an educated guess on who it really was on the Hokage faces. Kiba opened his eyes wide, catching what the woman was saying, and held a hand to his throat.

"T-That's disgusting! Y-You've got to be joking, right!?"

The woman looked down at Kiba, and smirked viciously.

"Ooh, I'm not joking Kiba. Uchiha have always had this...scent to them, and it's really delicious to smell. For women like me, it really is a turn on. It's better to train them when they're young after all, so they can last very long in the sack hahaha~"

As she teased her son, something she regularly did and knew that he felt jealous about Ryouta so used that to tease him even more by making certain suggestions even though she has yet to officially meet him, Kiba fell to the ground, and looked like he was going to be sick.

Hana, standing off to the side shivered at what her mother had just said, and looked away, unable to look at her mother anymore, even if she knew that she was joking she still found it...weird that her mother would say such things.

* * *

Meanwhile, within a certain training area of Konoha, had a boy doing many pushups, sweat rolling off his chin, and his breath could be seen on a cold night. But he didn't care about that, as he trained himself.

That was until he looked towards the sky, and saw what everyone else has been seeing, and opened his eyes wide. For a few seconds, Lee was dumbfounded by who it was doing this, but as soon as he read the message, Lee stuck out his thumb, and grinned wildly.

"As expected of my rival! He's truly worthy of bravery right now! He's strong hearted, getting stronger all of the time! But I will not fall behind, Ryou Uchiha! I will not lose to you!"

Lee, with renewed vigour pushed himself even harder, as while he wouldn't admit it openly, he was worried about Ryou, having seen his depressed state, but now seeing that he willingly did something like this, it made Lee all the more determined to become stronger than before.

* * *

At the same time that happened, Naruto was in Ichiraku's with Iruka, eating ramen together happily, until they heard the noise outside. Going outside, the pair looked into the sky, and saw the fireworks, and writing.

"Who could've done this...?"

Iruka absentmindedly questioned, but Naruto threw his thumbs up, and wore a bright smile.

"It's obviously Ryou dattebayo!"

Naruto didn't even know he was sure, but something inside of him knew. His mind might not have known, but his heart...something inside the boy knew that Ryou was doing this, and found it to be very beautiful.

"Naruto, you couldn't possibly..."

"It doesn't matter if my head doesn't know, my heart does dattebayo! After all, Ryou is my best friend, I can tell that he would do something like this! Yeaaaaaaaaaaah! You go Ryoooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Naruto cheered loudly, it becoming infection to the others around him. He inspaired the people so much that most of them began to join in with the cheering, the old man that runs Ichiraku's also joining in with the young woman beside him, even if they didn't know Ryouta well, they enjoyed the display.

Iruka looked up at the sky, and could only smile fondly, happy that his student was on the road to recovery.

"HANABI STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Suddenly, Hanabi appeared rushing down the streets, with a crying Hinata being dragged behind her. Naruto looked and grimaced when Hanabi made a mad dash for him.

"Here!" She threw her sister at Naruto, who caught her thanks to the training that he used to do with Ryou, and maybe again in the future, and held Hinata in his arms. "Keep Nee-chan safe for me Naruto-san while I go and do something else!"

"Wait-"

Before he could say anything, Hanabi dashed off around the corner so fast Naruto couldn't register what she was doing, and watched the events unfurl, silently praying that she can make sure that her sister has a good night tonight.

As she peered around the corner, she could see Hinata slowly coming to her senses, only to blush when she noticed that she was in the arms of Naruto, who was still stunned by what was happening.

"N-Naruto-kun..." She stood up, and blushed even more as she saw the lights brightening up Naruto's face. " _H-He's...good looking...under the dancing fireworks..._ "

She thought with a even bigger blush than before, trying her best to not pass out.

Naruto looked at Hinata's face, and like her, he saw the lights dancing on her face, and he was taken by it, seeing it as something...mystifying, something he found to be very pretty, even more so than Sakura, who was far from his mind right now. But a few seconds later, he noticed that he was staring at her, and looked towards the fireworks while his face had a tingle of pink on it.

"W-While you're here Hinata, we should watch the fireworks together dattebayo!"

Hinata blinked a number of times, before she stood next to Naruto, and looked upwards as well.

"Y-Yes...tonight is a...wonderful night."

She said and together they watched the fireworks, though they didn't notice how their fingers slowly linked with the others, only Hanabi and Iruka seeing it, both smiling happily at the sight, as they watched the fireworks as well, Hanabi proud that she was able to make her sister happy and was also glad that Ryou was getting better, while Iruka was proud of his students this night, particularly happy with Ryouta, and Naruto, glad that his students are gaining happiness.

* * *

With the young girl from Danzo's Root, she was still stationed near Ryouta's home, as she was still drawing. But when the fireworks began, and the fire words was written in the sky, she had to stop herself, and look at the fire.

"This must be...Ryouta Uchiha's work. But...he has done this...for Shisui Uchiha? What purpose would this serve? He's dead...what would he hope to achieve by doing this...?"

She was perplexed by what was happening, though she soon took out a notepad, and began drawing again as fast as she could, so fast that it even surprised her that she could draw something like this so fast.

This time, she draw a picture of Ryouta Uchiha, only this time she drew herself in the picture as well. They were standing within the dazzling colours of the fireworks, somehow not being burnt or hurt in anyway, as they held one another's hands, and surprisingly, the girl drew them smiling at one another, the eyes of affection being directed at the other.

"I...think I will keep this one."

Seeing this, the girls face did something she didn't expect, the corners of her mouth lifting up ever so slightly, which could be called a ghost of a smile, a genuine smile at that, something she didn't even notice, but something inside her told her that tonight, was going to be a good night.

* * *

With Mikoto, she was in the kitchen of the house Ryouta now owns technically, washing the dishes, and other duties that she was used to. That was, until she heard the display that was going on outside.

"Hmm? What's that?"

She asked herself, and put down the dishes, drying her hands on her apron, then taking it off, and headed for the door.

When she got outside, she saw numerous Uchiha all outside, looking towards the sky, and saw that they had different reasons to what was happening, some happy, and some not so happy, though the happy ones made their thoughts known.

"It must be Ryouta Uchiha."

"He's made...this beautiful event happen?"

"It's all for Shisui Uchiha...and people say that he didn't love his Onii-sama."

"Yeah, it's obvious that he does love his Onii-chan and wouldn't be capable of hurting someone like his Onii-sama."

Most of the kind Uchiha looked towards the ones that were hateful towards Ryouta, and all sneered angrily. Said Uchiha looked distraught by the stares of the good Uchiha, and all slunk away from them, returning to inside their houses and the innocent and good Uchiha returned to watching the sky, glad that Ryouta was able to show those ignorant people that he did indeed loved his brother, even alerting the village to that fact.

Though Mikoto back was turned to the display, she knew something was happening so she quickly turned around, and saw what Ryouta had managed to do, and she was taken back by it slightly.

"Ooh baby, you didn't have to do this...but this is really beautiful. You're...going to be okay, aren't you? I just know it...you're a good boy, who did love his Onii-sama." She said to herself, then looked to the side, and saw Fugaku standing there, and sighed. "Fugaku, look at the display. Are these the actions of a boy that would kill his Onii-sama? Or the actions of a boy that loved his Onii-sama more than anything in the world?"

Fugaku looked at her with a sad face and wanted something from her, some kind of kindness, but she just shook her head at him, not interested in anything that he had to say anymore, and returned to watching the fireworks, hugging herself happily and shedding happy tears for the boy, him finally able to feel...happy again.

Fugaku looked at the fireworks for a couple of seconds, before a pang of remorse hit his heart, and he hung his head low and muttered "...Sorry Itsuki..." then he walked away, sadness filling his being.

* * *

With Itachi, he was currently with Izumi on a rooftop in the Uchiha Compound, with Izumi sat on his lap, her head on his shoulder, he couldn't be happier right now, even if he didn't show it openly.

They were sitting together happily, after enjoying a rare day together...that was until their night together was disrupted by the fireworks lighting up the sky, and the words in the sky, catching their attention.

"Wow...Itachi-kun. Look at the sky...this must be, Ryouta-kun right?"

Asking the boy a question, he pushed a bang out of her eyes, and nodded.

"Yeah, this must be Ryou's work. I did wonder why he left the Academy today...but this is why, huh. This is..."

"It's beautiful, isn't it Itachi-kun?"

Izumi stated, rather than asking, as right now, the dancing lights were very beautiful, and magnificent. They were very good, and too beautiful in Izumi's opinion, and even Itachi couldn't deny that they held a certain artistic flare to them.

"Yes...it is beautiful."

He answered her as she leaned towards his face.

"Tonight, I feel like there's nothing that can...hurt anyone. Tonight, there's no darkness, there's no sadness or pain. There's not even anything wrong with the Uchiha, and there's nothing that can stop the beauty, and love this evening. Tonight, can there just be happy and good times, Itachi-kun?"

Izumi's question was met when Itachi brushed her delicate face, his fingers dancing on her skin, setting it aflame, though it was a beautiful feeling, rather than an unpleasant one. This feeling being something of a good feeling for Izumi.

"Yeah, there's no pain or darkness this night. There's no coup, there's only me and you."

Izumi, hearing what he said, playfully slapped his arm, as Itachi himself smiled ever so slightly.

"How poetic, how long you been keeping that up your sleeve, huh?"

Izumi giggled out a question with a sly smile on her face, finding it corny, but sweet at the same time.

Itachi smiled down softly at her, and did something she didn't expect. He swiftly captured her lips in a fiery kiss, Izumi moaning at the sudden intrusion into her mouth, feeling Itachi's tongue entering said mouth.

As they kissed, the lights danced behind them, proudly showing their brilliance all over the Hidden Leaf Village, but for the young lovers, all that mattered is that they had one another, and that's all they needed.

* * *

Finally, with Satsuki and Ryouta, they were together, holding the others hands, as they watched the display, Ryouta finishing with the writing, confident that the words will stay there for a few minutes.

"Ryou...this is...a magical night. I know magic doesn't exist...but this is...tonight, I want to believe in magic, seeing this beautiful event happening."

Satsuki stated, and they both sat down. This time though, Satsuki got onto Ryouta's lap, and clung to him, the pair of them happily watching the events unfurl together, the two of them enjoying one another's company.

"Satsuki-chan, this night might be beautiful. But there's something I find to be even more beautiful."

He said with a dazzling smile towards Satsuki who raised her eyebrows.

"Whats the more beautiful thing then?"

"Dummy, I'm talking about you, Satsuki-chan." Satsuki's heartbeat became faster as her face turned red. Ryouta lifted his hand, and brushed her face happily. "Satsuki-chan, I don't know what I feel towards you, but I feel very happy when you're near me, and very sad when you're gone. When you embrace me, I feel delight, and when you let go, I feel sorrow. So what I'm trying to say is...never let go, I always want to feel your warmth, and kindness. Stay with me, always Satsuki-chan. I've lost Shi-nii, I can't lose you as well, it would destroy me if you left me as well."

Satsuki shed a couple of tears, hearing what he had to say, and pushed her body closer to his, as her face brushed against his, ultimately ending up in front of Ryouta's face, his nose and her nose touching one another's.

"You don't even have to ask, Ryou. I'm always going to be with you, because...you're my guy, after all." She admitted with a full on flush on her face as she parted lips. "Remember, I said we'd be continuing this. And this time, there's no one to interrupt us especially that damn Izumi-san."

To make her intentions known, Satsuki licked her lips, and showed how serious she was by staring into his eyes, the feeling of love being transmitted from her, to him, and if she was right, then it was coming back at her.

Ryou recoiled slightly, and smiled happily.

"My oh my Satsuki-chan. You're really lewd all of a sudden."

Satsuki threw her arms around Ryouta's neck, and pulled him even closer, their lips brushing against the others, Satsuki's moist lips dampening Ryouta's dry ones, as said boy reveled in the feeling of her lips.

"That's alright. Tonight, being here with the magnificent lights, I feel...strangely complete. Ryou...tonight, my lips, I'll take for myself."

"Yeah...I'm nervous...I've never done anything like this before..."

Ryou said with uncertainty, but Satsuki smiled softly, and brushed his lips ever so noticeably, igniting butterflies within the boys stomach, setting his heart to soar into the air.

"It's fine, neither have I. Lets learn together."

"Y-Yes, together."

With that, Satsuki softly did something that she's been wanting to for as long as she could remember, and finally caught his lips with her own lips, forcing them into a lock with her own.

As soon as their lips were locked together, both of them were filled with new feelings.

Satsuki's cheeks turned rosy at the new feeling on her lips, never expecting Ryouta's lips to feel so...delicious. They tasted of chocolate and cream, and while she usually didn't like sweet things, this time, she made an exception, and allowed his lips and hers to stay together.

Ryouta wasn't fairing any better, as her lips to him felt like a feather, so light, but at the same time loving and magical, like Satsuki had said the night was beforehand. The softness of her lips sent his body into new realms of pleasure, realms that he didn't know existed.

As their lips moved together in tandem, Ryou wrapped his arms around Satsuki's and brought her closer to his body, which made Satsuki respond by running a hand down his back, her fingers feeling like fire through his shirt, however right now Ryou didn't care.

BANG!

As they were kissing passionately, neither party expected for a big explosion to happen, that blew them backwards so Satsuki was on top of him, but neither minded right now, as they were embracing one another, their kiss becoming something more than they expected, hot and heavy.

Satsuki raised her hand to his hair, and ran her fingers through his locks, the feeling of his hair was something that was becoming carved into the girls memory. Ryou mimicked her actions, and ran his fingers through the strands of her glorious black locks, each strand being something of a curious sensation to the boy.

Their kiss lasted for a few minutes, until they broke free for air with a trial of saliva connecting the two, which broke apart when Ryou licked his lips. The two of them looked into each others eyes, onyx meeting onyx, as Satsuki and Ryouta brushed one another's faces. Ryou then placing a kiss on her cheek, the girl smiling at the kiss, and bent down her body so her face was hovering above Ryouta's.

"Ryou...you're...that was..."

Satsuki was at a loss for words, as her mind raced with thoughts of the kiss, and how much she enjoyed it...how she really really really enjoyed it, and how she wished that she could have it again.

"Satsuki-chan...the kiss was good...but..."

He trailed off, and looked up at her with a puppy dog look on his face.

Satsuki gave a perplexed look towards the boy.

"Whats wrong Ryou? Did you not enjoy it?"

She was slightly saddened that it was the case. However, Ryouta shook his head, and continued to look at the girl with his puppy dog look, something Satsuki found to be adorable.

"We...broke apart...I wanted to do it more..."

Satsuki smirked at him, and kissed him again for the briefest second, and then hugged him, as he did the same.

"Idiot, you're truly such a bad boy." She giggled out, and puckered her lips. "But it's alright, you're cute. Cute guys can get away with it. Since you're still sad, I will do anything to make you feel better. So tell me, Ryou. What can I do for you?"

Ryouta smiled, and sat up, so she was on his lap and moved within her personal space.

"I would...like to kiss again."

He confessed shyly, the girl grinning at the confession, and accepted it within an instant.

"That's okay with me...I want to do it again as well."

"Hehe, good! Because I wanna kiss Satsuki-chan more!"

Hearing his childlike attitude, Satsuki rolled her eyes with a smile as the two embraced one another again, their lips locking into a loving kiss, a kiss that neither wanted to end. Their kisses and groans of pleasure filled the night, Satsuki and Ryouta finally feeling...together again, connected for the first time.

Far from the village, a hooded figure watched the events of the fireworks, seeing them dance even from far away and saw the writing in the sky. Slowly, that person lowered their head, and turned away from the fireworks, unable to look anymore.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Ryouta woke up with two women, and a girl, in his bed! With the women showing their assets, he's a lucky kid, isn't he? Then there's the little 'fight' for him between Izumi and Mikoto, only for Satsuki to almost get a kiss, if it wasn't for Izumi's timed intervention. Then there was some Itachi and Izumi bonding time, then Ryouta returned to the Academy, only to leave when he had to do something but thumbs up for Sakura standing up for him, and gaining a kiss (even if only on the forehead) from Ryou. Sai (though she hasn't been named yet), having something inside of her maybe compassion not that she'd know, sent him a picture of Shisui and Ryouta together, then finally, Ryouta set off some fireworks in honour of Shisui, and finally moving forward with his relationship with Satsuki, and some others bonding over the fireworks as well as some cameo appearances from some future harem members, then finally some mysterious person observed the fireworks as well! Wonder who that was...only time will tell!**

 **Since last chapter was sad, I wanted this one to show him becoming happier, and that was helped by Satsuki, them sharing their emotions, though they haven't officially gotten together, but they'll be showing displays of affection from now on. I have a good scene in the future when they do confess their love for one another so look forward to that!**

 **Eerm, not much to add so...ooh, next chapter will probably be the start of the Uchiha downfall. So, until next chapter!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Castor115; Yeah, it was touching, and indeed, he's on the path to happiness again...too bad for the Uchiha downfall though, huh.**

 **Harem Master123; Yeah, he's feeling better...well, at least as much as he can. And indeed, they did kiss one another. Hmmm, it seems that something has happened to Danzo, huh. And yeah, Tsume surely is an interesting woman, huh, and that would be interesting, though I have plans for Mikoto in the future. I have plans for Obito alright, though that particular detail hasn't been decided yet. Cool suggestions!**

 **Hellspam; I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, it certainly did after...wow, twenty chapters.**

 **Cloud4012; Yeah, I thought it would be good to show such a scene, or scenes I guess, and yeah he's on the road to recovery...but there's that pesky coup that's still happening. Yeah, I thought that both of them would find comfort with one another, with Shisui's death, and Fugaku's actions that Satsuki knows about. Yeah, I've got most of them planned out, and all are different so it's going to be fun reading about them, I hope anyway hehe~**

 **Dwiggy; Actually...they're seven years old, just to state their ages. That was more innocent than anything, they didn't actively come onto him, and he asked them to be there for him, even Mikoto adding how she lost her top, since she didn't know how and Izumi is technically still a girl herself, only being 13 so I don't know if it could be classed as that, though she hasn't done anything inappropriate towards him. Izumi is interesting, and it's apart of her character, she isn't actually serious about doing things with him, she just has an overactive imagination. The love she has for Ryouta, is purely that of a younger brother and older sister, the younger brother who'd she do anything for, which you'll see in the story. The kiss, was to show them bonding together, and it wasn't as sexual as you might think. They didn't enter one another's mouths with their tongues or anything like groping. And as for Sakura, she doesn't love him, she has a crush on him which will grow to love in the future, and seven year olds can as anyone can, their's was just more childish than full on resentment that adults shared about him.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, I'm glad that it was that beautiful. Yeah, it was a good heart warming chapter alright, I thought that after the sadness, Ryou deserved some happiness, and Satsuki got what she wanted, huh. And you've got me, I haven't a clue on why you thought that, though I listened to it when reading your review, and could see why you did. He certainly is alright, anyone would kill to have her in your bed...and yeah, he's not now, in the future though, he will be~**

 **War sage; Thanks, and I'm glad that you did.**

 **Naroku; Well, he isn't completely, but yeah he's on the road alright. Yeah, it starts soon, don't worry~ Cool suggestions.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; No worries~ Thanks, I'm glad I could ignite feelings like that within you. Yeah, he's on the road alright, but there's always dark turns around the corner, and his friends will help him, like Sakura did. Yeah, while she doesn't love him or anything like that, she has begun to notice, certain things about herself, and him as well. Aah, yes. The fireworks, I thought that would be a good sight for the village to see alright. And indeed, it did bring everyone together alright, and it did show those idiots that ever second guessed him. Cool suggestions!**

 **Ragna; You've got a point alright. Thanks!**

 **Jack; I'm glad that you loved everything, and it's nice to see ya back lol. Yeah, that's gonna be starting this chapter.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, he's getting better alright. Yeah, he doesn't understand the circumstances just yet, but he will do in the future. I thought that as well, I wanted to do something like that to make it clear to the village that Ryou does indeed, love his brother, and wouldn't harm him. Hehe, exactly. It was building up alright. Cool suggestions!**

 **Guest 1; You never know, you could be right, or wrong. But that's a good argument, and indeed, if you looked at it from that angle, it would seem quite possible.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, it's going to be good/bad depending on how you think about it. I've already said that after the Uchiha incident, I will be skipping straight to canon after a chapter or two after said incident, and those chapters wee, necessary. If they weren't, i wouldn't of wrote them. Eeh, sorry but I wont be doing that, as that who the character is and if you don't like it, then I'm sorry. Maybe I will make his hair like that, and he can be quite intimidating when he needs to be, but he hasn't needed to be yet, besides some incidences, which he was quite intimidating.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, she certainly is alright. Yes, I thought that it would be a good scene to do, not just with Ryou, but everyone (of relevance) could be shown and see them coming together. I was actually drawing on personal experience there, as something like that (not completely like that but similar) happened to me when I was around seven years old, so it was inspired by that. Hmmm, you'll have to wait, and see who that person was, it will be revealed in time. Yeah, it's going to be different from canon at least, though some will die. Cool suggestions!**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, it's getting better for him, at least a little better. And yeah, Sakura showed her stuff alright, and how much she values her friendship with him (even a little more than that haha). Yup, she's falling in love with his smile, alright. Well, he's moving on at least. That person will be revealed in time. Cool suggestions, and yeah, that sounds good as well!**

 **Jugar38; Well, he was happy, but he couldn't express it well, due to everything that had happened to him. Yeah, I thought that it would be nice for Sai to do that, and Satsuki moved forward in her relationship with him. Thanks, I thought that it would be nice to include such a scene and showing not just Ryou, but others as well and how they liked it and such. Maybe one day she will~ Well, it's going to be slightly different to canon, so please don't dread it so much. Hmmm, it could be, or not. Can't say right now, all will be revealed soon enough~ He's doing what Shisui would want, and while he's still in pain, he's trying his best to come to terms with it all. Exactly, if everything was 'perfect' then the story wouldn't be interesting. And thank you very much!**

 **Skull Flame; I suppose that it would be hehe~ Well, I am glad that you liked it, thought that it would be a good way to show everyone that he loves Shisui. and that stranger, I wonder who it was? Canon will be starting soon after the Uchiha downfall, and since this chapter starts the downfall, not long. Wow, those ideas are pretty unique, I didn't even know most of them, shows my Naruto trivia, huh. And I lol'ed when I read Chiyo for the first time, not seeing the Princess bit straight away. Yeah, I'd like that as well, but I haven't decided who from the Akatsuki it could be. And it is exactly as you say. And lastly, thanks!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The Uchiha downfall part 1**

 **With the Uchiha clan...**

"In five days, we'll be launching the coup." Fugaku began, looking around and seeing all of his subordinates, Itachi, and even Mikoto surprisingly, and smirked. "We've lost Shisui Uchiha, we're down our usual battle strength. However, if we attack in five days, we'll have the element of surprise. They wont see it coming. So the time to strike is now, we've got to make them submit before the weeks over."

Fugaku finished as most people gasped, Mikoto shaking her head in disgust, Itachi wishing he could do the same but held himself back, and placed a calming hand on his mothers shoulder, and looked reassuringly at her.

Around the silent gathering hall, quite a number of Uchiha had gathered. Most of the people here were people that of people who serve under Fugaku directly, but some like Mikoto were genuinely worried, and wanted to know what was happening, so they could secure their families safety.

"Fugaku-sama, in five days? Why that long? Why don't we strike now, while the iron is hot?"

One member of the Uchiha asked the leader.

Said leader looked at the man, and smiled sinisterly.

"It's simple. Because, by that time, it will be the weekend. According to intel, and what we've learned from Itachi, security is lax around the Hokage during the eve of Saturday, at least lax enough for us to strike with the least amount of causalities. So, we'll be striking by then and striking fast and hard. We need to take out the higher ranking Shinobi at first, and then the rest will surely fall. If we went now, their security would be the highest. If they have full military on their side, we'd surely fall, that's why we have to strike when they are the weakest. Fortunately, they haven't discovered that we know about this weakness, so we have the edge here."

All of the Uchiha seemed to be satisfied with that answer, all that is besides Mikoto and Itachi. Those two didn't like this one bit, they thought it was quite disgusting how Fugaku could say all of these things about Uchiha, and about the village, something they're apart of, and how they're going to kill everyone.

The only reason Mikoto doesn't say anything, is because she couldn't take on all of the Uchiha. She knows that they are stronger than she is, and if she had the power to stop the coup, then she'd do it straight away. But right now, she only came to the meeting, because she was looking for away to protect the people precious to her, which did not include Fugaku.

However, she was also stuck with not saying anything about it to the Hokage. If she did, and she was found to be a traitor within the clan, Fugaku would have her killed, and she needed to stay around...no, she wanted to stay around for her family, Ryou, and others that she cares about as well. However, she wasn't going to stay silent about everything, as she had people that she needs to protect.

"Fugaku, if you don't mind answering me, what's going to happen to the children during all of this? Are they going to be in the middle of this? Are they...going to be dragged into this? Are they going to be sacrificed in the future of this coup?"

Fugaku casually glanced at Mikoto, and instantly, it was obvious that there was animosity within the room...between the two of them.

Mikoto had calm eyes, yet also stern as well. She clearly didn't want to fight with Fugaku more than necessary, but she had the children to protect in all of this. They were innocent, more innocent than anything, and she didn't mean just Satsuki or Ryouta, she meant all Uchiha children. She'd be damned if something happened to them all.

Fugaku had raging eyes, eyes that wanted Mikoto to leave, but out of respect to her position within the clan, he decided to allow her to stay within the clans Compound, but he didn't like it one bit, as all feelings of love had been replaced with annoyance for the woman.

Within the room, most Uchiha noticed that the two had dislike for one another. Itachi also noticed it, and continued looking between the two, hoping that nothing was going to come up, at least about their personal life.

"Do not worry about the children. They'll all be evacuated to a safe place, along with none fighting Uchiha. Though, I'm sure you'll be with them as well, wont you Mikoto?"

"To keep them safe, yes. I would rather be with them than..." She paused, and looked at the clan, before suspiring in mild annoyance. "They're only innocent after all, we can't involve them with the darkness of the adults."

"I'm sure some of the children already know about the darkness of adults, wouldn't you agree Mikoto?"

Fugaku countered, it being painfully obvious that he was referencing a certain boy, something Mikoto frowned at.

"Unfortunately yes. Some children do have to suffer at a young age due to ignorant, narrow minded people, Fugaku. I'm sure that you know what that's like, yes?"

Without covying words to her, Fugaku sneered at the woman, and she did the same, having a conversation with their eyes. To most, it was obvious that they were fighting again, and while no one commented on it, they were growing increasingly worried for Fugaku, and his leadership.

Recoveringfrom the animosity, more questions came for Fugaku.

"Fugaku-sama, what about the weapons? Have we gathered enough?"

An elderly Uchiha, the one that hit Ryouta with the rock, questioned the leader of the clan.

Said leader nodded, and waved a hand through his hair.

"Yes, we've built up an arsenal. All Uchiha have been outfitted with weapons already, but we have several 100 paper bombs at the ready, and we also have many scrolls taking in about 30 weapons each in the smaller scrolls, and 120 in the large scrolls. All in all, we've got the weapons front."

The elder nodded at the man in content, satisfied that he was happy with what was going to happen.

"Fugaku-sama, I have to ask, who is going to be on the front lines?"

A middle aged man questioned while slowly thumbing his hair.

Fugaku glanced at the man, and around the hideout they were in, and then nodded to himself.

"The close range fighters will be on the front lines, that includes Itachi." Itachi lowered his head, as Mikoto dipped her own sadly for her son, and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Is that okay with you Itachi? You're pivotal to the fight now, since Shisui is gone. You're one of the strongest, we need you by our side. You'll stand by our side, wont you?"

Itachi didn't say anything as a response, but he did incline his head in agreement, at least for now.

Seeing that, Fugaku smirked, and looked at Mikoto. Mikoto glared back at him and folded her arms in a defensive position. He then looked back at the rest of the clan, and continued on from where he left off.

"He'll lead a unit on the battlefield when the time comes. He's our best bet at getting through their defences. However, he'll also be backed up by some of my personal trained Uchiha. I'll be leading the battle by staying in the back with personal body guards. We'll also have the long ranged fighters high up in the village, so their destructive power ewould be doubled. Then, to add to that, we'll also be using the aforementioned paper bombs to use them in tandem with the Fire Release Jutsu's. More of who will do what during the coup will also be told at a later date, once I have come up with the perfect plan. For now, this is the plan, more to be expanded on later on."

All, but some, Uchiha agreed with Fugaku, seeing it as a (so far) sound plan. They couldn't see the flaws in the plan, and they didn't see any reason to not doubt Fugaku either...until someone opened their mouths, and raised objections.

"Fugaku-sama, while I indeed respect you. Recently, people have started to wonder...if you can actually lead this plan and this clan as a whole."

Fugaku was enraged by what the man said, anf bared his teeth.

"Is my judgment impaired in someway I don't know? Does my personal life interfere with my professional life? If that's the case, then please speak up now. I would like to hear what you have to say, and I will answer any and all questions that leads you to believe that my abilities for leadership have changed."

At that, everyone kept their mouths shut. They didn't know what to say to it. They didn't want to anger the middle aged man, nor did they wish to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

Mikoto resisted the urge to snort and wore a smirk, while Itachi looked slightly worried about what was going to happen. Unlike Mikoto, who was still angry at Fugaku, Itachi could see that if they revolt against Fugaku, the Uchiha could move in a different, not predicable way, and right now he was counting on that predictability.

Eventually, a brave (foolish) Uchiha decided to voice his opinions.

"From looking at your household, you've lost your wife, and female child. Itachi only seems to be here because of his Okaa-san so you've lost him as well. If you cannot control your family, how would you lead the coup?"

"He's right, if you cannot keep your family in check, what about the rest of us?"

Another one argued and that igited more and more Uchiha to come out with their worries as well.

"We need a strong leader."

"If you can't keep a family together, what makes you think we can trust you?"

"We need the powerful leader, Fugaku-sama. And we're not sure that's you."

"You've lost your family, are we going to lose a leader as well?"

More and more Uchiha began to doubt Fugaku, who was slowly but surely losing the support of fellow Uchiha, and that was worrying him more than anything else. If he lost his supporters, then the coup wouldnt go to plan, and he might lose his position, and even Fugaku knew that if someone took his place, it could be someone more ruthless than he is.

As Fugaku looked on with worried eyes, but a stone face, Itachi looked around the room, and folded his arms and released a breath out of his nose in slight frustration.

" _If this continues on, something disastrous could happen, and if Tou-san is dethroned, as it were, we could be facing a potentially worse situation._ " Itachi put a finger to his lips, and fully opened his eyes. "Excuse me, but my Otou-san is a fine leader. You shouldn't doubt him. You haven't doubted him in the past, you shouldn't doubt his skills now."

Even though it pained Itachi, he had to speak out. He knew of the implications of what would happen if he didn't speak out, so he decided to speak (somewhat) of his thoughts.

Most Uchiha (Mikoto included) looked stunned by what Itachi said, though his father looked relieved that his son was defending him like this, and was appreciative.

"What gives you the right to say that?"

One elder defended, but Itachi wore a scowl.

"In the past, Otou-san has steered us in the right direction. He fought for us, and guided us to what we are today. The Uchiha clan are still standing tall, and his making plans for us to have a...better future. So do not doubt my Otou-san again. No matter my parents personal situation, I still follow the leader of this clan."

Itachi finished off, and had to resist the urge to cringe, but fortunately, thanks to his years of wearing a stoic face, he was able to keep up his normal facade, and that seemed to convince some people.

However, some of the more suspicious ones didn't fall for Itachi's words and decided to voice their own opinions.

"For a fledging Uchiha, you seem to have a good grasp on your families lives."

"My age doesn't have anything to do with grasping such an easy concept. Family, and the clan, are different things." Itachi answered straight away to the middle aged Uchiha man who said that comment. "My Otou-san hasn't lost any ability to lead the clan, just because he is having problems with my Okaa-san."

"Even if you say that, you can't know for sure."

Another Uchiha raised their objections to Itachi who mentally sighed to himself.

"I can't know for sure, but has he shown any difference in his leaderships skills from now to the time before my parents spilt up?" No Uchiha answered, so Itachi took that as a sign and continued. "Then, you cannot doubt him for his personal life. If you disagree with me, then ask Okaa-san herself. If you don't believe me, then you have to believe her, as right now, she isn't my Otou-sans favourite, and he isn't hers either."

Everyone turned to Mikoto, and awaited an answer.

Mikoto herself looked at her son, and wore a confused expression.

Itachi took a quick glance at his mother, and without saying anything, he sent information to her from his eyes.

Mikoto carefully studied the look that she was getting from her son, wondering what he was up to. But a few seconds later, it clicked within her brain, and she silently agreed to what Itachi wanted.

"Well, Mikoto? What do you say in response to the question your son gave you?"

One of the more cynical Uchiha questioned the woman sternly, something Mikoto found to be annoying.

Swallowing her pride, and trying to bite back the bile raising within her, she answered.

"Fugaku's qualities as a husband decreased, not the way he leads the clan. We have personal problems that have nothing to do with the way he leads the clan. It isn't a secret that I do not believe in this coup, and I think we shouldn't go through with it. However, I am not the leader of the clan. So while our family might have broken apart, that hasn't got anything to do with the clan. You all, can follow Fugaku if you wish. He's still the same man that he was before our marriage effectively ended, so it shouldn't make you distrust him."

Though it pained her to say it, she had to say it.

Itachi wanted her to say it, even if she doesn't know why, exactly, but since her son wanted her to do it, and he looked pretty adamant about it, she thought that it would be best to go along with what Itachi said.

Hearing what she had to say, all of the Uchiha nodded, seeing that she was being truthful (as best she could under the circumstances) and went along with Fugaku, seeing that even if his estranged wife says that he hasnt changed, there is no reason to doubt him.

"Now, with the air being cleared, it is time to discuss more about the coup."

Like that, Fugaku began discussing the coup in finer detail as best as he could.

Soon after that, the meeting ended, and everyone left the meeting area, leaving only Fugaku inside, who contemplated many things on his own. He thought about how Itachi and Mikoto defended him, and smirked at that thought. Only for him to be unaware that they didn't do for him, they did it for personal reasons.

Outside of the clan hideout, Mikoto and Itachi stood together. After making sure that they were alone, Mikoto began a conversation.

"Itachi, I went along with what you wanted, and I can only take a guess on what it is. Can you confirm it, Itachi?"

Mikoto questioned, wanting to know the truth.

Itachi looked around once more, making sure that they were indeed alone, and when he didn't see anything, he divulged the information to Mikoto herself, leaving out parts that she didn't need to know about.

"Yes, it is as you suspect. He's on the verge of losing the clan. While I also disagree with him, Okaa-san. I can also see that right now, he is the best suited for the role. If someone else gets the role of clan leader, many more people could suffer than just the people we know. It could be many people throughout the lands. The Sharingan is strong, and if Uchiha use it against other villages, not just ours, it could turn into another war."

Mikoto sighed in acknowledgment, knowing that her son was right on the money with what he said.

"I see, so that is the case after all. Thank you for indulging me, Itachi. I do not know what you have planned, but I know that you do. Whatever it is, please make sure that the least amount of blood is shed."

"You have my word, Okaa-san. Do not worry, I will make sure that the innocent don't have to suffer from the guilty. Do not concern yourself Okaa-san, please just make sure that you stay safe. Satsuki, and Ryou are going to need you."

"Yes...I will stay safe, you as well my son."

Itachi showed a small smile, consenting with what she said, and took a couple of steps back.

"Since the...coup could be happening soon, I have something I need to teach...Ryou. Since it was my fault..."

"No Itachi, Shisui-sans unfortunate accident wasn't your fault." Mikoto comforted and edged forward, and showing a caring smile. "Ryouta-kun doesn't blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself either. Please don't worry about such things. It was a tragic event, but things will look up. Even Ryouta-kun is smiling more, at least better than he was previously."

Hearing the words of his mother, Itachi could breathe a little easier.

"Thank you, Okaa-san. You're right, Ryou doesn't blame me...but I do still feel guilty about it. If I had made some more deceive actions, the result could've been different. That's why I have resolved myself to giving that boy, something Shisui can no longer give him. Even if I am an inadequate substitute."

Itachi explained while feeling guilt ridden. While he knew what his mother was saying was the truth, he couldn't help but feel guilty about, many things that have happened.

Mikoto gently smiled, and shook her head, her shoulders raising up as well.

"Not at all, Itachi. You're very skilled, and I am proud of you, and your gentle heart. You might deny you have it, but I am your Kaa-san, and I know best after all. I know of your kindness, and if you didn't possess it, you wouldn't bother with helping Ryouta-kun, or worrying about my well being."

"Yes...thank you. Now I have to go, there's things I need to teach, Ryou. And I am sure that Izumi would like to come along as well."

"Hehe, then go and have a good time. Next time, take Satsuki with you."

Itachi froze, but then nodded and left his mother alone, jumping away as quick as lightning, leaving Mikoto slightly stunned by why Itachi didn't answer her, but didn't think much of it as she left the area herself, going back to Satsuki.

* * *

 **Two days later, in the woods...**

"Move your wrist like this, then rotate your body downwards. Like this, you become like a flowing wave, always agile, always flowing and ebbing. It's a perfect motion, and if you become like this, you'll be able to move effortlessly, flawlessly, just like a stream, like the one we're standing in."

Itachi advised Ryou as they both stood in the middle of a small stream that came up to Ryouta's knee caps in the middle of a forest, with a tanto in hand, them both wearing nothing but their boxers, as per Itachi's orders so they don't get their clothes wet.

It has been just over two weeks since Ryou made his declaration to the village, and said his goodbye. Though he felt slightly better for doing it, he still felt like there was something missing within him. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't know if he would know anytime soon. But he knew that he had friends around him now...but he couldn't get a nagging feeling out of his heart, as if something bad was going to happen. It was a...feeling that wouldn't escape him. It was almost as if it was a premonition, but he didn't know of the dangers ahead of him.

"Yes Itachi-nii! I'll do as you ask!"

Ryou answered the man, and was ready to follow his actions.

Itachi was about to move, when something came to him, and decided to voice his opinions to the boy.

"Good boy, just follow my movements, and you'll soon be using a blade. Actually, use the Sharingan to help you. It will allow you to see all of my movements to the finest detail. Don't forget that the Uchiha have the Sharingan for a reason. It is a weapon, exactly like the tanto in your hand. A Ninja knows when to use weapons to their disposal, and the Sharingan is no exception. It would be...wasted if it wasn't used upon unlocking it. It would be as if a Hyuga doesn't use their Byakugan, it wouldn't make sense. So, if you can and are able to use it, you might as well use it."

Itachi explained to the boy, who gave a thumbs up and activated his Sharingan,to reveal it's fully matured state.

As soon as Itachi saw it, the memory of what happened during the night with Shisui was flooded into his mind. He then remembered the shape of Ryouta's Mangekyou, and lowered his head, in the fact that he had to go through something so terrible, as to awaken such a power.

" _I'm glad that he doesn't remember about his new eyes...it would be problematic for...him if he did. Especially with that...person...no, I wont allow anyone to take his eyes...or find out about them either._ "

Itachi thought bitterly, and had noted something within himself, and shook his head, determined to protect Ryou the best that he could.

Though Ryou was ignorant of what Itachi was thinking about, and gave the boys a thumbs up.

"Yes Itachi-nii! I will use my Sharingan whenever I can! I can keep it active for awhile, you know?"

Itachi smiled and then got to work with Ryou following after him.

"That's a good Ryou, use your Sharingan, and who knows, maybe one day you'll truly become a Dragon."

Those words hit Ryou, like a truck and made him take a couple of steps backwards. It wasn't how he said it, or the way he made eye contact either. It was due to the fact that Shisui said that to Ryouta a lot, and how it made him feel inside, some of those heartwarming emotions coming back to him.

"Become a Dragon...huh..."

He muttered with a far off look in his eyes, but Itachi caught it, and inclined his head.

"You can already breathe fire, you've got keen eyesight like a Dragon. You've got a small body it is true, but you're very fast for your age, exactly like a Dragon's swiftness. You can use kunai like claws, like Dragon claws. And your defence isn't bad either, like true Dragon scales. In legend, Dragons are said to be powerful and untamable beasts, however there's also another legend that says while they're powerful, they are kind hearted as well as pure hearted and I think that sums you up quite perfectly. All you're missing is the ability to fly, though some Dragons can't...hmmm, maybe you're a Dragon after all."

Ryouta blushed brightly at what Itachi had said, purely because he was likened to such a beast, and how strong it was, something Ryouta wanted to be in the future as well.

"W-Well...I wanna make Shi-nii proud of me...I want to aim to become a truly powerful Dragon one day. One that protects everyone, and makes sure that no one has to be sad anymore...I don't want anyone to ever cry again, unless they are tears of happiness."

He said with a big, and bright smile on his lips, declaring it straight to Itachi, and whoever else was listening to him right now. He would even declare it brightly to anyone important if he had too.

Hearing that, Itachi smiled and chuckled deeply.

"Yes, and with time, you'll surely reach that status. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you do become one of the strongest Uchiha that the clan has seen. You've shown such promise for someone so young. Shisui once told me that he could see you becoming Jonin at the age of ten...though he does...did tend to exaggerate things..."

Ryouta smiled at what Itachi said, agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, Shi-nii did tend to do that, and he did say the strangest things. Like, I mean he told me that I would be having many women in my life...why would I want something like that? What can girls do for me? I've got..." His face flushed when he remembered the kiss he shared with Satsuki, and bit his lower lip as to not allow a squeal to escape his mouth. "I-I've got Izumi-nee that takes care of everything that I need, and Mikoto-san is great as well. So, I don't get what other girls could do for me."

Itachi's face turned upwards, and he remembered Shisui often saying that Ryou is going to have a harem, and he remembered how Shisui often discussed it with Izumi, and himself as well.

"Yes...for now, girls wont be able to do much for you, in a personal sense. When you grow up though, I'm sure that you'll understand what your Onii-sama was trying to do for you. Maybe it will even happen, who knows. Anyway, as I was saying, Ryou. You're quite skilled for someone your age, but do not...and I mean, never, become cocky and overconfident in your own abilities. Remember this. There's always someone stronger than you are, and if you go into this Shinobi world with the mentality that you're the best and you couldn't possibly lose, you'll die, unless you're extremely lucky, and even if you are lucky, you'll have an unfulfilled life with nothing but emptiness inside your heart."

Ryou listened to Itachi's words seriously, them being forced to stay within his mind, not that he minded. He liked how Itachi said it, and how he would always remember what Itachi taught him.

"Yes...Itachi-nii, I remember. I wouldn't ever flaunt my own power, and I wouldn't underestimate my opponents either...however, I wont give up either. There are going to be times when I can't run...when my friends are in danger. If that happens...then I will defend them with my life, just like Shi-nii did! While I'm not Shi-nii...I do believe in his ideals, and his words always give me strength to continue on...if I didn't have them, I wouldn't be able to continue on."

Itachi's face couldn't help but smile at the words he gave, finding them to be very...Shisui like, and likewise, having been rubbed off on Ryouta himself. While they were two different people with different morals, and other qualities, he could see the same spirit within the two, that wouldn't ever abandon a comrade, and wouldn't give up when someone's life is in danger. Qualities like that, made Itachi smile and close his eyes in happiness.

"Yes, that's a good ideology to have, Ryou. I'm sure Shisui would've been proud to hear you say these things. Now, lets begin again."

Itachi raised his tanto and cracked open his eyes to reveal the Sharingan, Ryou mimicking that action and showing his own Sharingan as well.

"Right, Itachi-nii! I'll do it!"

Itachi looked proud of the boy, before they got to work.

Using slow movements, the boys waved the blades through the water, lifting up the water, the liquid dripping off the blade. Twirling around in spot, their backs bent as their right leg was lifted, the blade stabbing the water from under the raised leg, piercing the water, only to raise the blade, and bring the water with them, making it look like a beautiful dance.

Their bodies moved together, as if it was a mirrored reflection. They moved together, flowing together, and perfectly replicating the others movements. If Ryouta was taller, it would appear as if there were two of the same person moving, if looked at by a distance.

"Itachi-nii, this is quite the...movements alright. But they aren't that fast."

Ryou pointed out with a curious look in his eyes.

Itachi released a single breath, and continued moving effortlessly.

"It's because once you Master the slow movements, the speed will surely follow. If we went fast, you might make a mistake. I did, when I was younger. I almost stabbed myself with the blade, and the blade didn't even have a pointed end. So you can only imagine how embarrassed I was when I saw Shisui's laughing face."

Itachi shared with Ryou who raised his eyebrows then smiling happily and mimicked his actions.

"Hehe, that doesn't sound like you Itachi-nii. But it is something of a funny story, Itachi-nii. You should share more funny stories, I like your sense of humour. It's...different yet refreshing as well."

"I suppose it is different. Alright, when we're alone like this, I don't mind showing you a...different side to me than others see. It would be...as Shisui would say, breaking the stone wall, and showing what's behind it."

Itachi agreed, showing less of his facade, and more of a smile than he had ever shown before. Seeing it, Ryou felt happy that Itachi felt comfortable enough to show him what he was truly feeling.

"That's better Itachi-nii~ It's better when you smile~"

"Is it really?"

Itachi was dumbfounded by what he said, and could only look on with bemused eyes.

Ryou nodded his head, and stuck up his thumb.

"It surely is alright! You've got a good smile Nii-chan! I'm sure that Nee-chan agrees with me as well!"

Bemusement filled Itachi's eyes as he slowly was tempted to laugh.

"Well, if both Izumi and you agree that I've got a good one, then I will only show it you two, and Satsuki as well."

Ryouta beamed at the elder, a smile gracing his lips as he looked right back at the child. In a strange way, it was as if they were bonding better than they had ever planned before.

However, in the midst of bonding, Ryou had a thought, and decided to voice it to Itachi himself.

"Itachi-nii, when you were my age, you had already graduated the Academy, didn't you?"

"Yes, that's right. But that was a special case. It was...something that happened. Actually, it was in part thanks to Shisui that I was able to, as when I was your age, Shisui taught me many things, even how to use Ninja tools. He'd show me slight of hand techniques, like this."

Itachi stopped momentarily, and brought out some kunai, then with a complex finger movement, the kunai retracted into his palm, disappearing from view, only for Itachi to move closer to Ryou, and then seemingly pull a kunai out of mid air from behind the boys head as if by magic.

"H-How did you do that? You didn't even use any chakra or anything. I remember Shi-nii doing something like that...but he never told me how to do it. So...how did you do it?"

"Hmm, it was...slight of hand, after all. I'll teach it you, later if you like?"

Upon hearing that, Ryou bounced upwards, and smiled directly at Itachi, said man smiling at the sight.

"You're the best Itachi-nii! Thank you!"

Itachi chuckled at the boy, and released a small breath through his nose.

"It's...not a problem. Don't worry so much about it. Now, lets continue."

Ryouta nodded at the elder and they continued doing their exercises with the blade, ever flowing and moving elegantly with the blade. All of the time they moved together, their eyes never left the others, as if they were making sure that they were together.

To the side, sitting on a rock was Izumi, who was dressed in a short skirt, and a tank top that bared her midriff, the colour black being the dominant colour, though it had a red outline on the skirt, and the Uchiha symbol on the back of the tank top.

All around her, were many different coloured liquids, in test tubes. Books of various medical natures hung around her, as she studied one carefully, mixing some of the strange liquids together.

"I see, so if I mix this green one, with this yellow one, it should cause this reaction. Hmmmm, yes. This will be useful alright. Hehe, this is going to be a good one alright. Yeah, this is amazing." She giggled happily, and looked at the two boys practicing together, smiling softly at the sight. " _Those two really are my guys alright, such a cute pair together...we're just like a family alright...and it helps that Itachi-kun is like really naked bar a pair of underwear that leaves nothing to the imagination. Such a good shot for Izumi~ And Ryouta-kun looks cute in his too~_ "

She thought kindly with a smile, then lowered her face and looked into the book she had on her lap, and continued reading quietly, loving the feeling that she had inside of her chest right now.

She then looked upwards again, and finished mixing her liquids with adding a little more of some others to finish it, and shaked it around, until it came a dirty brown colour. Seeing that, Izumi took a small needle, dipped the needle in the liquid, and made sure that it was infused into the weapon, without dripping's so it couldn't drip onto her, while still be effective, wont hurt her.

Nodding to herself, she called out to Itachi.

"Baby, could you make a sturdy Shadow Clone for me again please? Preferably one that doesn't disappear so quickly?"

She kindly asked to the boy, who stopped his actions, and looked at her with a scared gaze, something that no one would ever expect on Itachi's eyes, much less to the amount that he was displaying right now.

"Another one, really? Do I have to go through it again?"

Izumi nodded seriously, and showed the needle she had just dipped into the poison.

"Please baby? I need to test this out on a living person, and a Shadow Clone will have to do. I don't want to hurt you or anything. I just want to see if the effects are as I hope they'll be. So will you pretty please help me Itachi-kun who is like the greatest boyfriend in the universe~?"

Itachi grimaced, and shivered at the way Izumi said that, and even though she was his girlfriend, right now he was quite frightened of Izumi, and her various poisons, all which have different effects on him.

"But you do realize that each time you do it, it makes me feel like I've experienced the actual...whatever you're doing to them? Even if I don't actually receive the symptoms, it makes me feel like I do."

Izumi put on a pout, and gained watery eyes, as Ryou giggled softly, seeing the sights before him.

"Pretty please Itachi-kun? I really need to do this. I have my exam in a few days, I need to be ready for all of the questions that they're going to give me, and you know that I learn better by seeing rather than reading about it. So pretty please baby who I love more than anything else in this world..." Ryou looked downwards, so Izumi quickly waved a hand in front of her face. "B-Besides Ryouta-kun that is~ You're both my guys, but only you are going to get my special loving Itachi-kun~" Itachi's face turned a slight tinge of pink as Ryou smiled happily, currently unaware of what Izumi was referring too. "So...baby, pretty please with sugar, rainbows and puppies and everything else that's freaking adorable on top?"

Izumi put on a cute face, Itachi wanting to relent as soon as he saw it, but he tried to fight back. However, Izumi saw the futile attempt to fight, so she smiled sweetly at him, lifting up her shoulders to show such a cute face and body that Itachi sighed in resignation.

"Fine, you win, for now."

Itachi couldn't help but give in, especially since it was Izumi who said it, and he sighed when he saw Izumi wearing a victory smile towards him, something that he regretted deeply.

"Yay! Then please get to work please! Also, make sure that it can survive. You know, without them disappearing so quickly, as I have to study the reactions to your...rather, the clones body so I can write it down and then know which is which and all that. I have to be prepared after all. I can't fall behind now."

Izumi finished off explaining, and showed a cute face, so Itachi would be more agreeable.

"Yeah, but why does it sound like you're a mad scientist right now?"

Izumi shrugged her shoulders, and then she wore a distorted grin while she suddenly made a toy cat appear by unknown means as a doctors coat appeared on her upper body, stroking the cats head and licked her lips at the same time.

"I do not know what you're referring too my sweet test subject...I meant, my adorable boyfriend."

Itachi became fearful and relented by put his hands together in the sign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu to be activated.

"Shadow Clone Technique." Activating the Jutsu, another Itachi appeared next to the real one. "Here, Izumi. Just make sure that he...rather I doesn't suffer too much." Izumi nodded, and did a peace sign. Seeing that, Itachi turned back to Ryouta again who was waiting patiently for the couple to finish. "Then Ryou, lets get back to training, yes?"

"Mmmhmmm! Lets get to it Itachi-nii! Since Nee-chan is working hard, we have to work just as hard as well!"

Nodding at the younger, the elder went back to teaching Ryou how to use a sword, and other things as well. With well timed swipes of the sword, the water around them danced, showing beautiful colours that thanks to the sun, reflecting off the water around them, showing all the colours of the rainbow.

While that was happening, Izumi got to work with her poison, but had to stare at the boys for a few seconds, and wished that she could take a picture to save this moment.

Shadow Clone Itachi walked over to Izumi, and sat next to her.

"Izumi, what do you want me to do exactly? Should I...rather, do I do anything special for this...whatever it is?"

Clone Itachi questioned the young woman, who winked and twirled a pen in one hand, a pad on her lap, and the needle in the other hand, the hand closest to Itachi's clone, who looked slightly fearful of the young girl.

"I merely wish for you to describe to me what's happening within you as I stab you with this needle, that's all. I'm going to record the finding's down, and if it gets too much, just say, and I will stab you to disperse you, or something like that. Is that okay with you clone of my boyfriend?"

Said clone of Itachi, nodded once, and looked downwards, ready for anything the girl was ready to dish out to him.

"I'm ready."

He resigned to his fate, knowing that she was going to inject him whether he wanted it or not. He was just thankful that he was a clone, and not the real one, never wanting to experience Izumi doing this to him.

"Good, then lets begin~"

She giggled out and looked at Itachi, as if he was her prey, something the clone caught, and raised eyebrows at.

Suddenly, Izumi's cheerful nature disappeared as she nonchalantly stabbed Itachi's clone in the leg, the poison entering him as he winced slightly, Izumi then looking at her lap, and the clone interchangeably.

"So, Clone-kun, can you describe what is happening with you right now?"

She asked with a serious face, as the clone waved a hand at her, indicating nothing was happening, until the corner of his mouth raised up, a small chuckle coming from his mouth.

"S-Sorry, it just felt like..." He trailed off, and a snicker escaped his lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean to chuckle..." He again trailed off, and held a hand to his mouth as small inconsistent laughs came out of his mouth. "Hahaha, I don't think the haha poison has done haha anything to hahaha me hahahahahaha!"

Soon after that, Itachi's clone burst out laughing, and fell to the ground, rolling around in stitches, holding his sides due to the laugher being too much for him, something Ryou from the side found to be funny and the real Itachi sweatdropping at the sight.

Izumi looked at the clone, and smiled sheepishly.

"Ooh no, this was supposed to make you cry, not laugh uncontrollably." She admitted to the laughing clone and wrote down the results, then took out another test tube, dipping in a needle and faced Itachi's clone. "Now, we have this one as well Itachi-kun's clone!"

Out of nowhere, Izumi stabbed the clone in the leg, causing the real Itachi to grimace at the sight, never having expected Izumi to do something so...cruel looking, and with her having an evil face on, it was something of a scary sight to see.

She took out the needle from the clone, and watched what happened next.

As the poison worked its way through the clone of Itachi, said clone stopped laughing but did giggle softly, and then grabbed his throat, as if he was choking.

"I-I can't breath..."

The clone rasped and chuckled out, clutching his own throat.

Izumi saw this, and wrote it down on her pad.

"At least this one is right this time. Yes, this one does cause the muscles in the throat to tighten, causing the sensation of strangulation. Okay, this next one should..."

"N-No more..."

The clone begged, but Izumi didn't hear it, and took out another needle that she prepared beforehand, and looked at Itachi's clone, winking happily.

"Don't worry baby, this one is a good one. It should make you feel warm in your chest. Yes, this one is made to calm patients down during operations and other times that they are panicked. It should be good for you baby."

She soothed the choking, laughing boy on the ground who wanted to desperately cry right now. He was so frightened and didn't want anything else to happen, even if he was a clone, the real Itachi made it so that it would stay around for awhile though could still be dispersed if something gave it a death blow.

Ignoring that struggle the clone had though, Izumi stabbed the clone in the shoulder this time, and awaited for the results to happen.

As the poison worked its way through Itachi's blood, another change happened within the clone, and this time he clutched his chest and laughed as loud as he could, while his throat continued to constrict.

"Itachi-kun, could you please tell me how you're feeling?"

She asked the clone kindly, and waited for his reply, putting her pen to her notepad.

The clone of Itachi's made grabbing motions upwards as it wriggled on the ground for help.

"B-B-BURNING!"

He cried out, unable to control it anymore while laughing at the same time. It was pure torture for Itachi's clone. Izumi didn't intend to make Itachi to cry and suffer like this, but she needed to know what they did, so she wasn't totally remorseful, but she did plan to make it up to Itachi whenever she could.

"Oops, sorry Itachi-kun. I didn't think that it would do that...though, I suppose that it would be useful in a fight, huh." She looked at Itachi, seeing him rolling on the ground with pain in his eyes and body, nodding to herself. "Definitely, this is going to be useful in a fight." She made a note of that, as Itachi twitched helplessly on the floor "Itachi-kun, want to go away now? You look to be in so much pain, and I can't take seeing you like this. So, please tell me if you want to go, alright sweetie?"

The clone nodded at her the best that it could, so Izumi walked over to the boy, and took out a kunai.

"P-Please..."

Izumi bowed her head apologetically, and got close to his ear.

"Don't worry clone baby, I will make sure real baby gets some special treatment for this. You've been really good, and lasted longer than I thought. Wow, Itachi-kun must've put special efforts into making you. Now Itachi-kun clone, you pass on knowledge to the original don't you?" The girl asked, the boy nodding with a pained smile, so Izumi leaned closer to his ear. "Now Itachi-kun, pass on this message to the real one..."

As she relied the message to the boy, despite the pain he was in, his face turned a little red at what she was saying, and how serious she really sounded right now. He was so shocked that he temporarily forgot that he was in such pain, but it soon came back to him as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he disappeared without Izumi doing anything.

The girl put a hand to her forehead, and muttered "Seems to do the job." and then went back to her research, making more and more strange poisons so she can experiment with them later on, and she was sure that Itachi was going to help her, if she needed it.

Back with the boys, said boys continued doing their actions. Each movement they made, made the water go with them. It was a wonderful sight to see, as if they danced together perfectly.

For Itachi, it was like training with Shisui again. Although Ryou, and Shisui are different people with different styles and quirks, Itachi could see Shisui in Ryou, evident by how he looked, and how similar his mannerisms are when Shisui was younger as well.

For Ryou, it reminded him of Shisui as well. Though, it was a different way than Itachi. Itachi, who arguably knew him just as well as Ryou, felt like an elder brother to Ryou, especially after losing his own elder brother, and Ryou wouldn't be afraid to admit that either, though he did feel guilty about the time he attacked him, and resolved himself to help him whenever he could to make up to him.

They went on for minutes, doing similar actions over and over again. While Ryou didn't see much point in it, Itachi knew the reasons, and wanted to make sure that they didn't rush anything, so Ryou could keep up, and learn what Itachi was telling him.

Though while they were doing it, Itachi's clones memories suddenly came back to him, and he grimaced at what Izumi made the clone do, and then he got hit with the wave of what she told the clone, and his face turned a little red.

"Itachi-nii, are you feeling ill? Your face has suddenly turned a little red."

Ryouta pointed out while swinging his tanto around quite elegantly.

Itachi looked at him, and was about to make up an excuse when he remembered what Izumi said, and had to look at her, said girl catching the boys eyes, and winked at him seductively, before turning her nose back to the books and various items around her.

Itachi then turned back to Ryou, and shook his head.

"N-No, it isn't anything like that. It's, just a little warm, don't you think so?"

Ryou touched his body, and shook his head in disagreement.

"I actually feel slightly cold...but that could be due to us being in our underwear...why is that again Itachi-nii?"

Itachi sighed, and explained to him.

"Because we're in water right now. We only have a single set of clothes, and if we get them wet, then it would be disastrous. We're going to be here till tomorrow, so we can't go back in wet clothing, you see?" Ryouta nodded in acceptance, Itachi then got close and whispered in his ear. "Besides, Izumi requested it. And since it is hard saying no to her, I thought that it wouldn't be so bad."

Ryou looked at Izumi, who caught the sight, and did the peace up sign, though didn't know what he was talking about, then he looked back at Itachi, and smiled softly, though with a hint of a playful tone.

"So, Itachi-nii is whipped then?" Itachi did a spit take and shook his head adamantly, but Ryou took this opportunity and grabbed onto Itachi's hand as he swung around, playfully singing. "Itachi-nii is whipped by Izumi-nee~ She's the Master of the relationship~ She's the boss of the relationship and Itachi-nii is the servant~"

"Hmph, just wait until Satsuki is old enough. She'll have you whipped in no time."

Ryou paled, and shivered slightly as Itachi wore a smirk, though he didn't even deny that he was indeed whipped by Izumi, something the girl herself caught, and started laughing to herself.

"M-Maybe so...but Satsuki-chan wouldn't whip me like that."

"No just another way..."

Izumi muttered to herself, as Itachi was thinking the same thing, and cocked up his eyebrows at the boy.

"By the way, Ryou. You've certainly cheered up recently. Why would that be?"

Itachi carefully asked, trying to make sure that he didn't set off any negative feelings within the boy, something that he didn't want to do at all.

"Yes...while it is still fresh in my mind, I have thought about what Shi-nii would want, and I have thought about how he would want me to be happy, even if he...wasn't here. But I can't...ever forget him, though."

"No, you shouldn't have to either." Itachi gently explained to the child who looked a little depressed. "He was a good Onii-sama to you, and he does love you. You don't ever have to worry about that."

"I don't worry about it Itachi-nii." Ryouta confirmed to the elder, and brought up his tanto. "So, are we going to be continuing now Itachi-nii? Or should I say Itachi-sensei~?"

Playfully, Ryou swung around his tanto, careful to not catch Itachi or anyone else in the swords path. Itachi looked at the blade being swung around, and mentally smiled at the sight.

"Itachi...whatever you wish. I do not mind which one you pick. Sensei, or Nii-chan is fine."

"Kay Nii-chan it is then!"

Ryouta replied to the elder boy, and then they got to work.

The day consisted of them training together, getting stronger and better together and even having practice matches against the other, though it was obvious that Itachi would win, Itachi could tell that Ryouta was gaining strength as the day went on. While Itachi didn't get much progress personally, he did know that he was helping Ryouta, and that was enough for him, seeing that he was gaining strength.

* * *

By the end of the day, both boys were panting quite heavily, more so in Ryouta's case than Itachi's, though Itachi wouldn't admit it, he did feel slightly exhausted by everything that he had done together today.

"I think that should be enough for today."

Itachi stated to the boy who fell to the ground in relief, that he could have a rest.

"Wow, that was tough Nii-chan. You're as unforgiving as always."

Ryouta complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmmm, that very well maybe the case, however you don't learn by going easy. It takes hard work and dedication to become a powerful Shinobi."

Ryou inclined his head in agreement, and sighed slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure that it does Nii-chan. However, you didn't have to like knock me on my butt so much. I could barely get in two hits on you, and even then it was simply pure luck."

"Yeah, but I've been doing this a lot longer. In time, you'll become a fine Shinobi, I am sure of it." Itachi confessed to the blushing boy, then closed his right eye in a wink, at least as much as he could do. "But, you're good with the Sharingan. Your Genjutsu though, is quite powerful."

Itachi admitted, remembering how Ryou used Genjutsu just before and was slightly proud of that fact.

"Hehe, you can't give me credit for that. Shi-nii taught me how to use them with the Sharingan. If he didn't, I wouldn't have a clue on how to use them. But mine aren't exactly that strong, as you can break them easily."

"Yes, but I've got the Sharingan." Itachi began, stroking his hair. "It's easy for me to break them. If I didn't have that, it would be more difficult. From what I can see, your best illusions are...about mid level skill, however you waste too much chakra on creating them, therefore you'll not have much to fight with afterwards. Just like Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, Genjutsu can be just as good a weapon, however not many can use Genjutsu to such a degree, therefore it is one of the more overlooked abilities that a Ninja has. Your Nii-chan, Shisui was a Master of Genjutsu, more so than myself."

Itachi didn't mind admitting this fact. He was humble enough to admit that without his Mangekyou, Itachi wouldn't be able to create as strong illusions as Shisui could with his normal Sharingan, and if he was right, Ryou had the same talent to become just as skilled as a Genjutsu warrior.

"Nii-chan used to put me under Genjutsu sometimes, you know?"

Ryou suddenly confessed to the stunned Itachi.

"I...didn't know that. What did he show you?"

Itachi curiously asked, wanting to know more.

Ryou put a hand to his chin, and stroked softly.

"Hmmm. Many things. He used to use it on me so he could practice giving people good Genjutsu experiences when they were put under his spell, so to speak. Shi-nii was a...pacifist by nature, so he didn't like hurting his opponents if he could help it, and wanted to make sure that they didn't suffer more than they had too. It was...kind of him, no?"

"Hmm, that does sound like Shisui alright." Itachi chuckled slightly and stretched his limbs. "Yeah, Shisui would do something like that. Even to the enemy, he was kind, he was much more kinder than I am, and I am known for being a pacifist as well."

Ryouta could only nod at what the older was saying. Itachi was known for his pacifistic ways, and even Ryou knows that he would rather end it without bloodshed, and he was the same if he was honest with himself, but he also knew that sometimes things don't fall into place like that.

"Itachi-nii, this has been really nice, and I am grateful that you've decided to do this with me since you're quite strong and skilled. But I can't help but wonder..."

At that, he stopped, and didn't know how to ask as Itachi helped the poor child stand up, slightly wincing at the state he was in, but didn't regret his actions, as he didn't want to show Ryou that people are going to go easy on him because they like him.

He didn't want to be rude, especially since he did try and make Itachi kill him not long ago, and doesn't want to make Itachi feel anymore, uncomfortable than he already was under suspicion, and wouldn't want to add to his growing worries, but he didn't want to be in the dark about everything that was happening around him.

"But what?"

Itachi questioned as he stopped his sword, which was mere inches away from Ryouta's own blade. Then, the boy retracted his blade, and placed it to the side of him, Ryou mimicking his actions.

"Itachi-nii, why did you decide to train me like this on this day? Actually, why did you decide you train me at all? It isn't like you have to or anything, so I was just confused, that's all."

Ryou couldn't understand why Itachi had decided to do this.

Just the other day, Itachi suddenly approached Ryou who was just causally getting on about his business and said "I'm training you now." and then left without a word. It was only too confusing for Ryou, especially after everything that had happened. Because of what happened with Shisui, Ryouta never expected Itachi to take him under his wing, much less ever be kind to him.

"It's because I can, that's all." Itachi quickly replied, but it didn't satisfy Ryou, so the man bowed his head, and gestured the boy closer, who did what he wanted, and stood in front of Itachi, Itachi smirking down at the younger with a sly grin. "It's because I felt like I...I felt like I owed you to do something like this, and if I am to...lets just say I wish for you to be all you can be and I want to help you, that's all. Whether that be an obstacle or what have you, I wish to be that person that helps you gain strength."

"But...if that's the case, what about Satsuki-chan? Why didn't you want to train her as well? She'd love to...spend time with you, especially after her Otou-san was mean to her...so I don't get it..."

He was confused by it. Technically, Itachi didn't have a reason to train him, while he did Satsuki. Satsuki was his blood, and Ryou wasn't and to the boy, it seemed to be more logical to train her, rather than to train him.

Itachi looked to the side, releasing a small sigh from his lips.

"Satsuki is...while I could teach her, it's a fact that...it's hard for me to...what I'm trying to say is, you're different to Satsuki, and in the future, I will offer Satsuki the chance, should time be allowed, but right now, I'm merely continuing the teaching Shisui was going to give you, and at least, I can honour that request from him."

Itachi replied elusively, dodging the question that Ryou gave him somewhat, but Ryou knew that, and didn't say anything, as he didn't want to pressure Itachi, wanting to make the mans life more easier, especially with the stress that Ryouta knows Itachi has on his shoulders.

"I...see. So you're doing it for Shi-nii huh..."

"Yes, partly. But there's something that I want you to do for me as well."

That piqued Ryouta's interest, and he had to know more of what Itachi was saying.

"Hmmm? What are you asking all of a sudden?"

"Yes, I was wondering...no. I'm asking...Ryou, you care about Satsuki, don't you?"

Ryou blinked at the question, his eyes in a state of wonder at what Itachi had said, when he should already know the answer to it.

"Well, of course I do but what's this about?"

Itachi lowered his head, and showed his stone wall face.

"Yes...Ryou, you have to promise me that you'll always look after Satsuki. I'm aware that she has...she likes being with you, and I can tell it's the same for you. So, I'm asking that you always keep her safe, no matter what. I might not act like the desirable Onii-sama that she deserves, I do care about her, a lot. So that's why, I know that if something should happen to me, I can leave her in your care...I can leave her in your care, can't I?"

Ryouta blinked at the question, his eyes fluttering in confusion at what Itachi was asking him.

"O-Of course you can. I would even give my life for hers, since she means too much too me. But why are you...saying this? Has something happened Itachi-nii? Is...something happening?"

"No, of course not." Itachi replied with a blank face. "I'm just asking, Ryou. If anything was to happen to me, I want you to look after her, keep her safe, protect her, and always stand by her side as well. She cares deeply for you, and she wants to be with you, always. So, please honour this request for me."

Ryou was surprised that Itachi had started off cold, but then turned to sadness, and begging as well. He didn't know what to think about it, he was stunned by everything that was happening.

"I-I will always look after her, Itachi-nii. She's the...she's the girl that makes me feel good, and I hate it when she's sad. I always want to make her happy, and make sure that she has a good life as well. Don't worry Itachi-nii, I will make her happy and keep her safe always."

Hearing that, Itachi's face showed a genuine smile, and he rubbed the top of his head slowly, yet happily as well.

"I know that I could count on you for that Ryou. Yes, make sure that she's happy, and well looked after."

"Yes...but Itachi-nii, you didn't answer me. Is something happening? Please don't take me for a fool either. I want to know what's going on right now, please tell me what's going on. I wont stop asking until you tell me either so you have to tell me whatever it is."

Itachi threw his usual face on, returning it to stoic for the boy, who knew something was going on, but didn't know exactly what that thing was, and was going to find out, whatever it takes.

"There's nothing going on, Ryou."

Ryou threw up a dissatisfied face, knowing now more than anything that Itachi was lying to him. He didn't have to be aware of the sudden change in his eyes, he could tell by how his body shifted ever so slightly that he was lying, and he didn't like it one bit.

"I said don't take me for a fool. Something is going on. You have been acting strangely. Whatever it is, it's okay to tell me. I will...try and do anything to help you, with whatever is going on."

Itachi was taken back by how bravely, and boldly Ryouta had become. He never expected the kid to be so different, but he was proud that the boy had grown up in personality, at least when it concerns being brave.

" _He's a good kid, but I can't involve him in this problem. He's...I can't ask him to do anything for me._ " Itachi thought sadly, and watched the boy cautiously, knowing that this child was quite intuitive when it came to these things. "Ryou, whatever is happening, you don't have to worry about it. Allow me to handle it this time, just make sure that Satsuki is well looked after. There's no one else, no other boy...man I would trust her too. So, you have to give me your word that you'll look after her, always. No matter what happens, no matter if she changes, or you change, you have to always be there for her, as she'll need you, and you her as well. So, do you promise me? I need your word, Ryou."

Ryou looked at Itachi, and tried to work out what was going on. But whatever he tried, he couldn't seem to get anything out of Itachi. His eyes hid his intentions well, and his body language also hid it well as well. No mater how hard he tried, Ryou couldn't figure out what was going on, so he sighed in resignation.

"Alright Itachi-nii, you're not going to tell me, I accept that. However, one day, I want to know what's going on, no matter what, alright? You have to tell me...because I learned this recently, and that thing was, people are around you. They will help you with whatever problem you have. Izumi-nee, and I will always be with you...and I have to repay your kindness."

"You don't have to repay me." Itachi stated. "You're a good kid, and I don't hold any feelings of resentment for that time." Itachi took a guess, and he knew he was right when he saw Ryou dip his head. Itachi reached out his hand, and petted the boys head softly. "It's alright, Ryou. I, understand that time, and I've seen you, and how you've acted with me. Your kindness outweighs the dark thoughts that entered your mind. And I knew from that night, you weren't really trying to kill me. You had numerous times to actually do harm to me, yet each time was stopped by your own kindness. You never used anything that you believed I couldn't handle. It's your greatest strength, your kindness. If you have your kindness, I'm sure that you'll be able to overcome many obstacles."

Ryouta smiled, but he held back his reservations. He was worried for Itachi, and knew something was wrong. No matter if he dodged the question, and dismissed him completely, Ryouta couldn't help but feel sad for Itachi, and how he chose to be all alone and do things alone, when he didn't have to be. Ryou was willing to help him, even if it was a trivial thing, but Itachi wasn't going to allow Ryou to help him, even if he wished for it.

"Itachi-nii, no matter what happens, I am glad that you're a good person. I know inside, that you're a good person."

Itachi's eyes shifted around a couple of times at the declaration that Ryouta had said, as it had reminded him of what Shisui used to say to him, and he was glad that he had a friend like Ryouta.

"I, thank you. Not many, people seem to think of me like this. But it is a good thing that you've said that. I was beginning to lose faith that anyone cared about me...but I see that you do, and it is enough for me."

"Hehe, don't forget Izumi-nee! She's in love with you Itachi-nii! There's nothing sweeter than that! But if you ever hurt her, I will personally kick your butt! She's dead important to me Nii-chan, so if you hurt her feelings, I will have to take out my punishments on you!"

Itachi chuckled and ruffled Ryouta's hair.

"Right. I love Izumi as well, I wouldn't hurt her. And if I did, I would accept any punishment you'd give me. But you really care about Izumi, don't you? Why is that anyway? She's not related to you, so why do you care so much?"

It was a question that caught Ryouta off guard. He never questioned why he loved Izumi before. He never even gave it a second thought that he would love her more than anything else.

"I...don't really know why. It's just, because Nee-chan always is there for me. She takes care of me, and loves me despite all of my faults. She doesn't judge me, and doesn't want to leave me. Even after everything that happened, even after I said she could, all she did was smile and say "Don't worry Ryouta-kun, I love you so much, I wouldn't ever leave you." and then I would feel good about, everything. She would make everything better. If she wasn't here, I don't think I could've survived Shi-nii's death...I couldn't be who I am without her."

Itachi looked directly at the boy, and saw how much he did care for Izumi. He was so happy about that, he was also happy that he has someone like Izumi watching for him. She might not be the strongest, but to Itachi and Ryouta, she has strength that they don't possess, and both loved her.

"That's...sweet, Ryou. You're..."

At that time, Izumi came walking over, and bent over and showed a dazzling smile.

"Alright boys, time to stop whatever you're doing, and come and enjoy my food. I've made some amazing food for my amazing guys. So come on boys, and lets enjoy the camping experience."

Ryou walked over and hugged her around her waist.

Izumi blinking in confusion, before putting a hand to the back of his head, and stroking it softly.

"Hmm? Is something the matter sweetheart?"

"No, nothing. I just really like hugging Nee-chan, that's all."

Izumi smiled bewitchingly, and looked towards Itachi.

"Come on, lets go and get something to eat."

Itachi nodded, and was about to move when a shift in the air caught his attention, and for the briefest of seconds, he thought he sensed something, or someone, nearby, and stopped himself, looking towards the tree there.

His eyes focused on the top of the branches, and he activated his Sharingan to show whatever was there his seriousness. But he didn't see anything, however the thoughts that he thought someone was there was fresh in his mind, and he couldn't keep his eyes off the tree.

Izumi looked at tree, and became worried, knowing the subtle looks that Itachi uses when he senses someone's presences, so did the only thing she could and pushed Ryouta behind her, in a protective stance.

"Itachi-kun, is someone there?"

Itachi continued to look at the tree for a number of moments, before releasing a breath, and shook his head.

"No. For a second, I thought...well, it doesn't matter now. Come on, lets try this amazing food Izumi."

Izumi smiled, and turned around with Ryou, and by taking his hand, she lead him to the campsite.

As Itachi was about to follow them, he took one last look at the tree, and saw something he didn't want to see, and sharpened his the trees, in a threatening gaze.

Itachi then turned from the trees, and walked towards the campsite, and met up with Izumi and Ryouta, so they could enjoy the food that Izumi made for the two of them, all the while, keeping his eyes sharp.

A figure appeared from behind the tree, wearing a swirling mask. The masked stranger looked at the three of them together, and took note of how close Izumi and Itachi were together.

" _Hmmm, it seems that Itachi is really close to this Izumi...hmmm, on one hand, she isn't much in power wise...however, she's also...yes, if that was to happen, I can see Itachi...yes, that would be perfect..._ " The masked figure thought out a plan, then looked on to see Ryou sat on Izumi's lap, feeding the girl while she feeds him, the closeness being something that made the mask strange scoff at. " _I see that even she makes him happy as well. Izumi Uchiha...she might be weak, but she's got those two, who'd do...anything for her. She's certainly...a valuable piece of the puzzle and with the right training, that medical expertise could be useful as well. However...she's more useful as a loved one to those two, she'll come in handy alright. See you soon, Ryou._ "

After thinking that, the masked stranger disappeared from view in a mass of swirls that originated from the hole on the mask, leaving no trace of their existence behind for anyone to see...but Itachi that is, who was aware of the persons presence, and was unhappy about it.

* * *

 **Next day...**

"Alright, Ryouta-kun. I'm gonna have to split off from you here, I need to head home and get something's then I will come straight back to you, alright sweetheart?"

Izumi explained as they walked into the Uchiha Compound.

Having since come back from the training camp, Itachi had split off from them, for unknown reasons, not that either of them minded. Since they did spend a couple of days with him, they figured that he needed to do something's, and didn't question it at all.

"Yeah, is that right Nee-chan?"

Ryouta offhandedly commented as they briskly strolled through the Uchiha Compound.

"Hmmm, yeah. Gotta go and see Kaa-chan and all that, then grab something's from home as well. You know, I've not seen her much lately, and I should go and see her every now and again, ya know?"

"Ooh...yes. That's my fault Nee-chan. I'm sorry. Why don't you spend time at home with her this evening?"

Ryouta offered kindly, and took note that the Uchiha streets seemed to be a little quiet, but could still see people around, so they weren't worried or anything like that, though shivers kept going down Ryouta's spine.

Even though he offered kindly, Izumi gently shook her head.

"That's kind hunny, but I'm alright. I have to make sure that you're alright. Shisui-san left you to me, so I'm gonna make sure that you're alright from now on."

Izumi openly declared to the boy, a conviction in her eyes.

Though, Ryouta could tell that she was sad, and he didn't want to see her sad, so he gave a shake of his head, stopping her from trying to convince him that she shouldn't go home.

"No, it's alright. Even if he did say that, you're still your own person and I don't want you to centre your life around me. She's still your Okaa-sama, you should spend time with her. I wish I could've spent more time with Shi-nii, and since your Kaa-chan is still here, you should get in all of time that you can, you know?"

Izumi took his words to heart, and could agree with him. She knew she was blessed with a loving mother, and she did feel slightly guilty that she didn't spend enough time with her, as she was someone she loves very much.

"Even if I do, I couldn't leave you when you need me. It's alright, she understands that this is a fragile time for you."

Ryouta shook his head, and pointed ahead.

"Please go, Izumi-nee. You've given more than enough to me. I will be alright tonight, don't worry. I'm sure that Satsuki-chan would want to sleep next to me, and so will Mikoto-san if I ask. We'll be alright. Please spend time with your Kaa-chan and say "Hey!" for me, okay Nee-chan?"

Izumi was conflicted on what to do.

On one hand, she wanted to make sure that Ryouta was okay. But on the other hand, she did want to spend time with her mother. She loved her mother, and while she hadn't been around lately, it didn't mean that she didn't love her mother more than anything, at least she was on par with someone like Itachi and Ryouta.

But when she saw the determined look on the boys face, she couldn't help but smile softly and relented. That's all she could do now, she couldn't fight against him, especially when he was making sure that she would go.

"Alright, if you think you don't need me..."

"It's alright Nee-chan. I'm gonna be alright. Go and spend time with your Kaa-chan. While you have her, you should enjoy her as much as you can. I just wish I could do that with Shi-nii...but you've got your Okaa-sama to think about as well as me. I'm sure that she's lonely and would love a visit from her daughter."

Getting reassurance from Ryouta, Izumi couldn't help but break out into a smile, at the prospect of spending time with her mother.

"Hehe, okay! Thanks Ryouta-kun, you're very grown up right now. You're sweet to say these things to me, and offer me such a chance. It is going to be nice to see her again, to see Kaa-chan and spend time with her. But if you need me, don't hesitate to come and get me."

"Okay! Don't worry, go and have fun! I'll be fine!"

Ryouta put his thumb up, and winked at the same time, giving his approval for the girl.

"Hehe, you're a good boy. Love you!"

"Love you too Nee-chan!"

The two embraced one another and then Izumi split off from Ryouta, skipping home happily.

Ryouta, who had split off from Izumi, began his long journey home.

He was walking home after the days events that happened not long ago with Itachi and Izumi, and was smiling happily to himself. The dark was settling in, yet he didn't really seem to mind that much. Houses lined up beside him from both left and right, with the sun behind him. His shadow was cast in front of him, and he looked at it curiously.

As he walked through the dark streets of the Uchiha Compound, he had shivers go up and down his spine. Few times, he was tempted to grab the tanto on his back, just for reassurance and to scare away any feelings that he had right now...and if anyone was following him as well, he didn't want that.

He bit his lip, and casually looked around, and noticed that he had gone into a dark street, with no one else around. Silently, he wished that there were people on the streets, but no one was around.

That was what he was annoyed at, and was confused at. Usually, the streets would be packed with Uchiha, and they'd either say nasty or nice things to him, either of those things would be enough for him right now, as while he didn't admit it, he was feeling more and more frightened.

It was as if there was something deep inside of him...

It felt like a hand was choking him right now, malicious intent being known to him. This malicious intent was too much for him, and he wanted to run away right at this instance.

But he knew if he ran, he would be the target of some unknown force...or that's what he was thinking right now. So, he did the only thing that he could right now, and tried his best to ignore the feelings while remaining vigilant.

Unknown to the boy, walking across the rooftops like a shadow was the masked stranger. The person walked slowly, matching the speed of the boy, yet kept the distance that they needed to keep.

"Spending time in the dark, isn't good for young boys, Ryou. Especially boys that are valuable like you are. There could be any number of things outside waiting to snatch you up."

The masked stranger smirked from under their mask as they muttered that so quietly that it could've been a thought, but travelled along the wind, and for a brief instant, Ryouta was sure something was happening, but shrugged his shoulders, and walked a little bit faster.

Naturally, the masked stranger picked up the pace as well.

They walked together in tandem. It was as if they were mirroring the others footsteps. Ryouta's, and the masked strangers walking was timed with one another, though was unaware of the others movements, as far as facial expressions could tell anyway.

But suddenly, the masked person moved from the top of the rooftops, and silently dropped behind Ryouta, who remained blissfully unaware of the dangers he was in, only caring that he could get home for dinner.

The masked stranger inched closer and closer to the boy. Reaching out their hand, the masked persons hand came very close to the boys head, so close that a single movement of their finger could be enough to alert the boy to their presence.

THRUST!

However, within a second, Ryouta suddenly withdrew the tanto on his back, and swung it at the strangers neck and stopped within three inches of said strangers neck, holding it so he could decapitate the stranger at any second, while activating his Sharingan, glaring at the stranger.

"Move your hand back now or I will cleave off your head. Don't make me kill you either."

Ryouta threatened, to the bemusement of the stranger who allowed a titter to escape their lips.

"My, haven't we gotten sharp witted young boy? And such a dangerous tone in your voice. I'm quaking in my boots...that is, if I did wear them, Ryou. Unfortunately, you lack the true darkness in your heart that could scare truly evil existences."

Ryou glared at the stranger, and inched the blade closer to the persons neck trying to intimidate the person in front of him.

"I asked you to move your hand back. So do as I say, and I wont have to kill you, you stalker." The persons eye visibly widened at the accusation that Ryouta gave as he continued. "Yeah, I know you've been following me for two weeks now, on and off. And I know that you were on the cliff that day, I know it was you. I want to know why you've been following me. Also, if you're going to stalk someone, make sure to conceal your shadow, that was tipped me off to your location at all times. You're not that stealthy."

The masked stranger chuckled deeply within the mask, and moved their hand slowly backwards, until it fell at their side.

"I see, if that's what you think, Ryouta Uchiha. What makes you think I didn't want you to see me? For all you know, I could've wanted you to see my shadow, to see how far you've come and your reactions as well. Then again, I could be sloppy. Who knows by this point?"

Ryou didn't understand what the being in front of him was saying, it didn't make any sense at all. Forever, Ryou was in confusion, however he wasn't going to allow that to show.

"I don't know what your intentions are, but you cannot stalk me and get away with it. Whatever it is you want, you can report to Hokage-sama. I'm sure that he'd like to have a few words with you. Infiltration of Konoha is a crime. I wonder what kind of punishment Hokage-sama has in store for you?"

The person merely laughed a little at the boys words, finding them funny.

"You're quite scary right now Uchiha-kun. I'm already sweating under my mask." The person joked, despite the seriousness of the situation. "You've become quite good at noticing things like this, haven't you? But, alas. You've not yet to reach your full potential. That is a shame."

The masked stranger sighed from underneath said mask, all the while keeping their visible eye on the boys blade, and the boy himself as well.

Ryou watched the hands with hawk like eyes, and saw that the person twitched their fingers, so he then gave another command.

"Put your hands outwards and together, slowly. Don't make me mention how close my blade is to your neck. So do it nice and slow, and blood wont have to be split this night, specifically your blood. Am I making myself clear right now?"

"Crystal clear."

The masked person answered, and did as Ryou asked, only for their bemusement. The hands stayed in front of the person as if said person was handcuffed together, though no cuffs had actually been placed on their wrists.

Then, after doing that, the masked stranger started laughing to the confusion of Ryou.

"I don't know what you think is funny, but this isn't a funny situation. If I so do choose to do so, I could cut off your head, and you'll die. You don't want to die, do you?"

"Dying? What makes you think that you could? Really, it takes special kind of children to murder others. You do not have that passion within you right now. Though that doesn't mean it isn't within you deeply."

Ryouta pushed the blade even closer to the persons neck, and twitched his hand with a menacing look in his eyes for the older opponent.

"I've got my blade to your neck, and I am not afraid to use it. If it is against someone so...full of hate and anger like you...you've got malicious intentions, haven't you? So, if you direct that at me, I will take that as an attack, and retaliate the best that I can, and right now, I like my odds pretty well. Right now, I've got the advantage, and I am not afraid to use them to my advantages either."

Ryouta finished, and tightened his grip very tight and his eyes stared directly at the figure before him, looking for any hints of movements, so he could be ready to stop the person before him.

" _Anger and hate huh...so, he does have Itsuki-sama's emotional connection, does he? That's better than I could hope for._ " The stranger smirked from under the mask darkly, and opened their visible eye just enough to make their intentions known. "Using it, takes a strength that not everyone has. Though, your eyes tell me that you'd do it for someone precious to you. Perhaps...Shisui Uchiha?"

"Shut up!" Ryouta spat out, and growled angrily. "Don't mention his name in my presence, or I will cleave off your head you bastard or bitch...I guess either works for either gender so...bitch, I will murder you if you don't start being cooperative, bitch. You're a bitch if you don't stop whatever it is you're doing...bitch...you're a...bitch."

He ended and mentally berated himself for picking up Izumi's habit of saying bad words uncontrollably.

A snicker could be heard from the elder opponent of Ryouta's who pouted angrily.

"You're a strange child. Even when you're swearing, you have to try and justify it by gender. Most swears work with any gender, something to keep in mind. Plus it sounds adorable when you try and be mean, as it isn't you. You cannot be mean, as that's not your nature, something to keep in mind as well. Your version of threatening is cute, rather than scary." Ryou narrowed his eyes at the masked stranger, who smirked beneath the mask. "As I was saying, you wouldn't kill me. You and I, are similar. In this world, only I could understand you."

"Don't be stupid, many people understand me. And I doubt you'd understand someone like me." Ryou barked back at the stranger, and tightened his grip on the handle of his blade. "Now be a good boy, girl, whatever you are, and tell me what's going ...for some reason, I feel like...no, I just want to know what you're doing here. And what's with the mask? Why are you covering your identity?"

Ryouta questioned the masked stranger, wanting to know as much as he can so he could tell the Hokage. While he was slightly scared, he knew that he had the advantage, and he could use it if necessary.

"My identity...I'm, no one. That's the reason I wear the mask. I'm nothing, and I will return to nothing either. You see, you and I walk a similar path. I lost my family at a young age as well, and everything I held dear abandoned me, just like yourself."

"N-No one abandoned me..."

Ryouta replied weakly, and tried to distance himself, but then remembered what he needed to do, and kept on his stance against the masked stranger.

"What about Shisui? I'm sure that he did."

The masked stranger countered the boy, who looked visibly shaken by it.

"N-No he didn't abandon me. He's...he wouldn't abandon me, you don't know anything about it, so keep your mouth shut."

Again, Ryouta gave his reply, but it was even more weak than before.

Seeing such an opportunity, the masked strange twitched its neck, and winked with one eye.

"Funny, because I call committing suicide abandonment. He wanted to get away from you, because that's what people like him do to people like us. We're destined to walk this planet alone, always searching for an answer. People like you and I, are always destined to be alone. It doesn't matter if you believe that you're surrounded by people who love you, they'll all disappear in the end. Trust me, I know this for a fact."

"Maybe you are and you ended up with nothing, but I'm nothing like you! I have friends, now shut up while I take you to Hokage-sama!" Ryouta growled out as a answer, and cocked his blade to the side, it nearing the strangers throat. "Now start walking stranger or I will have to get stabby! Don't think I wont, because I would do it to people who wish to cause harm!"

Ryouta ordered and pointed backwards, all the while keeping the blade at the persons neck.

"You'd really take me to the Hokage, when I killed Shisui Uchiha?"

"BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

Something snapped within Ryou as soon as he heard those words, and cleaved through the persons neck...or that was the plan.

The blade did indeed go through the persons neck, but it didn't kill the stranger. The sword phased through the persons neck, to the utter disbelief of Ryouta himself who tried it again, but the same result happened, shocking him very much.

"Ouch, that tickled."

The masked stranger joked with the boy while stretching their limbs upwards and released a yawn from their mouth.

"Don't you dare do that! If you killed Shi-nii, then you're going to die! I'll kill you right here and now!"

Ryou went on the offensive, and slashed against the torso, legs, head, arms and every part of the body that he could.

But the same result happened again and again. The blade merely passed through the persons body, showing no indication that said blade had actually done any damage. But Ryou didn't stop. He wanted to hurt this person right now, since they had admitted to killing Shisui. That, alone was enough to make him extremely angry, wanting to destroy this person.

He tried for a minute, but he eventually stopped, and held his blade as he panted hard.

"B-But how is that possible? I just slashed through you many times. You're not an illusion, I can see your chakra. If this was a Shadow Clone, then you would've disappeared. If this was an ordinary clone, I'd be able to tell instantly with my Sharingan...and if this was Genjutsu, I'd be able to see through it. So...what are you? What Jutsu is that?"

Ryouta was extremely confused.

He hadn't ever come across something so...dangerous before. A Jutsu that allowed everything to either pass through the person, or simply make the blade bounce off the person somehow without Ryouta realizing. Whatever it is, Ryou was frightened, and didn't know if he should try and run, or fight. Whatever he did, he needed to make sure that this stranger doesn't get him.

The stranger crossed their fingers, and pointed with them at Ryouta, who flinched at the sight.

"My, Jutsu is exclusive to me. You cannot hurt me. Stab at me, slice through me, even punch me or fire Jutsu's of your own at me, and I will remain unharmed. However, that doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

Ryou jumped backwards and got into a stance.

"Y-You...why are you here...? Why do you keep following me...did you kill Shi-nii?"

The masked stranger moved forward a little, and waved a hand at the boy.

"That was merely a lie, to see if you had what it takes to kill. And you do. If I wasn't who I was, you could've killed me at that time, and you wanted too as well. I saw it, the hate in your eyes. You hated me for such a brief instant that you lost all self control, and attacked me, when you said you'd take me to the Hokage. That kind of quality...excites me."

"That's different to this." Ryou retorted and breathed deeply. "You said something so terrible, something that you shouldn't even joke around about. Shi-nii is gone, and you say that you killed him, that's too much for someone like me. But you haven't just come to merely taunt me, so tell me what you're doing. Why do you stalk me so? What could you possibly want from me?"

Ryouta right now was...scared.

He has come up against an opponent he doesn't know how to handle. He can't even begin to understand on how to handle this opponent. He can't touch him, yet while the stranger hasn't shown it, he could only guess that said stranger could hurt him if he or she wanted.

"From you huh? Right now, nothing. In time, everything. For now though, you'll come in handy. Now be a good boy and I wont have to hurt you. Trust me, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you leave me no choice."

Ryou took a step back, but then gained fire in his eyes, and took a stance.

"I wont go with you willingly you son of a bitch!"

With that, Ryouta rushed the masked stranger with the sword behind him.

"I see, then you've chosen the hard option. Guess I don't have a choice."

He/she sighed a little as the boy crossed the distance and slashed at him/her.

As expected, the boy went though the strangers body and appeared at the other side of him/her. At that moment, the stranger rushed around to appear in front of the boy, and locked him up in a bear hug, crushing him slowly.

"G-Get off!"

Ryouta struggled, but since the stranger was holding him so tight, he couldn't move.

"Sorry, but you chose the hard way. Looks like I have to get a little heavy handed with you. Don't worry though, you'll be safe after everything happens, especially with what's gonna happen next to the Uchiha."

"T-To Uchiha...?"

Ryou whimpered out, the feeling of fear overtaking him as he was continued to be crushed.

"Yes, that's right. Soon, nearly all will be gone." The lone he/she looked into Ryouta's eyes with their one eye, and a mysterious red glow was shown from the eye hole, and it looked directly into Ryouta's eyes. "Be a good boy, and sleep for awhile."

As the person said that, the world changed around them. It became red, blood red in fact. The ground below them turned to blood as well that raised from the ground, coating the pair in said blood. Screams of the dead could be heard by Ryouta himself who shivered at the sight.

The stranger let go of Ryou's body, but wires came from all over the area. Some attached to his wrists, hanging him upwards. Some around his ankles, doing the same as the ones around his wrists. Then some wrapped around his neck, causing strangulation to occur.

"This is my world now, Ryou. And you'll never escape this place."

The masked figured laughed a little at the situation of the boy.

When the boy didn't answer, the wires tightened, cutting into his skin, and neck, his body leaking blood from the places that the wires cut. However, the boy didn't howl out in pain, nor did he make any indication that he was in pain either.

"Hmm, so you have a good pain tolerance, do you? No matter, it isn't going to save you in the end."

Ryouta didn't answer him, wincing a little as the wires cut into him. It was painful, it was as if all of his skin was being ripped off by these wires. However, he wasn't going to give into this strangers world, knowing exactly what has happened to him.

At the next moment, the person clicked his/her fingers, and a long sword appeared within the hands of the stranger, and he/she aimed the blade at Ryouta's neck.

"Now this is what I call justice, don't you?" Each time he/she spoke, it was like an echo for the young boy, so distant, yet so close at the same time. It was frightening, but Ryouta didn't bow down before this opponent. "Not gonna talk? It's alright, just suffer some torture, then I will knock you out."

The stranger smirked from beneath their mask, and inched closer.

The boy then looked directly at the stranger, and his Sharingan was activated to its purest form, showing the three tomoe's that spun around. As the man/woman looked at the boys eyes, it was as if he/she was hypnotized.

In the next instance, roles were reversed. It was now the masked man/woman strapped down by the wires, and it was Ryouta who was stood before him/her holding the sword that the man/woman had previously.

"W-What did you do!?" The stranger panicked, not expecting this. "You turned it around on me!?" The stranger growled out, but then the rational side of its brain began to work. " _Must've been Itachi or Shisui who taught him to turn around people's Genjutsu with the Sharingan...but for him to take me by surprise like this. Next time, I will be ready to stop him from using his Genjutsu on me._ "

The stranger concluded with a sly grin, that went unseen by Ryouta.

Ryouta raised the blade up, and got into a swinging position.

"This is my world now bitch! Welcome to your new Hell!"

Ryouta then swung the sword at the strangers neck, this time fully ready to take out the person who attempted to harm him and would even say anything about Shisui, which was a berserk button for him.

"I don't think so!"

A strange red light shot out of the mask, and destroyed the world around them, shattering like glass, and with that, the sword had disappeared as well, them being revealed back to the real world, standing (or being held in Ryouta's case) in the same place they had been beforehand.

Visibly shaken by what happened, Ryouta resisted the urge to throw up at the first instance. He was so frightened that he couldn't even begin to imagine what was going to happen. It took a lot of power to turn the illusion back on the person, and he suspected that the only reason he could do it, is because he caught the stranger off guard.

"You've got some skill, just like Shisui. Well done, Ryou. You're good, and will serve my purposes soundly in the future. For now though, you're going to have to take a nap for me. I did want to do this without physically hurting you, but that's no longer possible."

BANG!

From behind, the mysterious stranger slammed their fists into Ryouta's back.

"Gwah!"

The result was Ryouta coughed up blood that splattered onto the mask of the stranger who didn't even bat an eyelid at the sight, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head due to the force the person used on him.

As his eyes started to close, Ryouta looked directly at the mask of the stranger, and glared.

"Y-You can take me...but you...are...lonely...you...lost someone...I feel it...you lost...someone you love...just like me...you lost...everything...but I am...not like...you...you can't...make me...your pet...I wont...bow down...to you..."

At that, Ryouta lost consciousness.

After he did, the masked stranger let go of the boys body, and allowed him to fall onto the ground slowly, making little sound. His seemingly lifeless body laid on the ground, the only indication that he was still alive was the fact that his chest was moving up and down slightly.

Seeing him down like he was, the strange ran a hand through their thick hair and sighed softly.

"You might say that Ryou, but we're destined to end up the same. Just watch, we've got the same eyes, the same love for others around us...at least, we did. Now, all we have is empty loneliness."

Swirls appeared around the persons mask, more specifically the eye area, and it sucked in Ryouta, leaving nothing of him behind, not even a single strand of his hair. It was as if he wasn't there anymore, gone to the world.

Once that was complete, the adult released a breath and looked to the side.

"Seems like someone is about to be in for a shock...aah that's right, it is about time to meet with Itachi. Fufufu, this is going to turn out to be interesting alright. I wonder how this is all going to play out now?"

With that, the masked stranger disappeared in a swirling mass, leaving nothing of his/her presence behind either, the two of them disappearing completely, no one aware that Ryouta had just been kidnapped...and no one but the stranger knew what they were going to do to him.

* * *

 **With Izumi...**

"Ooh dear, look~ Izumi-chan is back~"

"Aah, well hello Izumi-chan."

"My, you've gotten beautiful since the last time I saw you~"

"Yay! Izumi-chan is back! She's really back!"

Izumi walked the streets of Konoha as people left and right greeted her. As she took in the greetings, her mind couldn't help but go towards Ryouta and Itachi, the two men in her life, and how she loves them both so much.

She couldn't help it. Right now, despite everything that has happened, is one of the best times in her life. She has her friends, her family, and Itachi. All in all, life was perfect right now. And she was going to go and spend time with her mother. Nothing could be more perfect right now.

"Hehe, hello everyone. You all look happy today. Has something happened?"

She questioned as she raised her eyebrows, finding it curious that there didn't seem to be many Uchiha the way that Ryouta went, but she shrugged it off and awaited the answers of the masses around her.

"Ooh no, we're just glad you're back."

An old woman answered, grinning from ear to ear, making Izumi smile happily at the sight.

"Yes yes, we like Izumi-chan very much. She's very kind."

Another Uchiha said with a smile for the young girl.

"Of course she is, she's always been a kind girl. She's really bright as well."

"She's the apple of her Okaa-sans eyes that one is."

"Of course she is, she's a Medical Ninja now, and a pretty good one as well."

"Heck yeah, she's even going to be a doctor within a few years."

"Also a nurse! She's going for the exams soon!"

As more and more nice comments came her way, the girl couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. It was embarrassing that they'd all say nice things to her, and found it sweet.

But at the same time she'd wish that they'd say kind things about Itachi as well, as she believes he's done more than she has, and doesn't like it when people say bad things about him. She didn't have to worry about Ryou, as she knew that these Uchiha would be kind to him now.

"Nee-chan is the best after all!"

"She's gonna be a great Uchiha!"

"Yay for Onee-sama! Welcome back!"

Children all gathered around Izumi and started dancing around her slowly while said girl watched them with a happy face, full of contentment.

It wasn't a secret that she was well liked within the clan, at least people that weren't involved with Fugaku as much. It was because she was a kind girl. She'd go out of her way to help anyone, and if you were her friend, she'd do anything for you. People within the clan respected that, and found it endearing that she has taken up the role to raise Ryouta, despite how young she is herself. All in all, this girl was someone the clan loved dearly.

"Hehe, thank you for the kind words. You're all so very nice! But I'm just a girl like everyone else. I'm only doing what the others want me to do, and trying my best. That's all. I don't deserve all of your kindness."

She humbly replied with a bashful face.

She then felt something tug on her skirt, so she looked down and saw a little girl with black hair and matching eyes, wearing red glasses. The girl looked as if she had been crying for sometime, but Izumi didn't know what the cause was.

"Ooh, what's wrong sweetheart? Has something happened?"

Izumi offered sweetly, trying to probe the girl for information on the tears coming from her eyes.

"Onee-sama, I-I cut my leg..."

Izumi looked at the girls leg, then at the girls face, and smiled, while petting her head.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'll definitely treat it right away."

Izumi bent down and put a hand to the wound on the girls leg. Activating her Jutsu, she healed the girls leg straight away while wearing a bright smile on her face, a comforting smile for the young girl.

Once the girls leg was healed, the girl smiled up at Izumi who did the same.

"There, no more crying now. You're all better."

Izumi comforted, and happily stood tall before the young girl.

"Thanks Onee-sama!"

The little girl ran off as Izumi continued home, bowing respectfully towards the others as she left.

As she walked home, something overcame her heart, and she had to stop for a few seconds. It was so strong that she was forced off her feet, and onto her knees.

"W...What was that...?" She wondered aloud, and looked around but nothing came to her. "There's nothing..."

She muttered, and stood tall. For a brief second, there was a pain within her heart, a pain like no other she had felt before, but it was quickly dissolved.

Izumi, while being wary, continued home, walking a little faster than she usually would. Something compelled her to get home straight away, but she doesn't understand why this would be.

When she made it home, she took a relaxing breath and walked towards her front door, yawning slightly, glad that she could return home.

"I'm home, Kaa-chan."

Izumi announced, walking through the door and seeing her mothers shoes at the door, knowing she was here, but no answer was heard by the young girl.

The girl cocked her head to the side, before shrugging her shoulders, and walked into the home fully.

Taking off her shoes at the door, she stored them to the side so no one would trip over them, and cast her eyes to the side, the stairs being in sight.

"Kaa-chan, where are you?"

Izumi asked as she walked up the stairs situated to the right of the doorway. She traversed the stairs, and walked all the way to the second level of the house.

She looked around, but couldn't see her mother. Down the long corridors, she couldn't see her mother around, and found it to be really strange, but didn't feel like anything was off, so she didn't give it much thought.

She then looked down at her clothes, and plucked them with her fingers, seeing dust and grime coming off her shirt, and shorts as well, and frowning as she prided herself in her clothes, and her appearance, and right now she was less than stellar.

"Ewww, these clothes smell. Better change them."

Deciding to change her clothes, she went into her room, and threw her bag onto the ground since it was beginning to weigh her down, with everything that was in it, ranging from her medical text books, to other things that she thought she'd need.

Once inside of her room, she looked around and saw a picture of Itachi and smiled happily, but then she remembered the reason she came into the room in the first place.

"Phew, a change of clothes! Get out of these smelly ones!"

She threw her hands up happily and stripped down to her bra and panties, and went into the closet. Since she thought she wouldn't be leaving the house again today, she changed into nightwear, something she rarely used when she was actually in said bed.

After changing into her nightclothes and undid her hair from the ponytail she had in with her long hair flowed down her back, she picked up her dirty clothes she had been wearing, and left the room.

"Kaa-chan, I'm home now. Ryouta-kun said he doesn't need me tonight, so lets have a girly night, alright? We can paint one another's toenails, and everything else that we do. Hey, lets stuff ourselves with chocolate okay? Screw the diet, it can start again tomorrow hehe~"

She said in a cheery voice, but again she didn't get a reply.

That caused her slight confusion, and as she walked down the stairs, she looked towards the living room, but didn't see anyone.

"Hmmm, where are you Kaa-chan? Your shoes are here...so come out now, wherever you are~ If you're playing a joke on me, it isn't funny~"

She travelled down the long corridor, and went towards the kitchen while a nervous feeling slowly entered her heart.

As she moved, she looked in other rooms, to see if her mother was there, but she wasn't there. An unfriendly feeling was setting into her chest as she couldn't find her mother, and she was becoming increasingly worried for her mother.

When she made it to the kitchen, she steeled herself, and put her hand out in front of her.

"This is unlike Kaa-chan...where is she?" She muttered to herself and pushed the door to the kitchen. "Kaa-chan are you in...here..."

She trailed off, and her eyes opened wide when she looked into the kitchen.

What she saw on the ground was a woman of a middle age. She looked like an older version of Izumi, except that she had two beauty marks on her chin, as opposed to Izumi who had one under her eye. Around the woman, was a red substance set in, creating a pool of the red liquid.

The kitchen itself remained relatively clean, showing no signs of a struggle. Whatever happened, happened quickly, without a fuss. Not that it helped Izumi any right now, as it was becoming apparent that...something devastating happened.

"K-Kaa-chan..." Izumi muttered out, her eyes filling up with tears. "Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" Izumi rushed to her mother and flipped her over as she sat down in the blood, seeing a large wound on the woman's chest, and gasped. "Kaa-chan! It's okay, I'm here now! I'll heal you now!"

Izumi put her hand to her mothers chest and activated her Medical Ninjutsu. The faint green chakra appeared around her hand, and went towards Izumi's mothers chest, desperately trying to revive her mother.

Izumi tried her best to heal her mothers wound, but whatever she did, she could tell that it was...the end. No matter how hard she tried, her mother wasn't responding to anything. Her voice, her healing of the wound, anything.

Izumi's fears were becoming more and more certain as time went on, and with her Medical Ninjutsu failing, Izumi was becoming distraught. Tears slipped out of her eyes, falling onto her mothers cheeks, and rolling down the middle aged woman's face.

"Kaa-chan, please...please wake up...okay? I'm back now...please just open your eyes...please..."

Izumi pleaded with her mother, but nothing had an effect.

Izumi tried more and more things she could think of. Using as much chakra as she could, trying to pump her heart to make the blood flow again, closing the wound with her chakra. All of these things, and more were tried to save the middle aged woman's life, but nothing worked.

When Izumi realized it, she held a hand to her mouth, and a squeak was released, tears pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"Kaa-chan...no please don't be...please just wake up...please open your eyes...and tell me this is just a lie...this is a nightmare...Kaa-chan. It has to be a nightmare...this isn't real..."

Izumi denied it.

She didn't have a choice but to deny it. Even with the realization dawning on her, she didn't want to accept what was happening. To her, everything was going great. She had her boyfriend, she had the love and support from Ryou as well, and she had a loving mother. Since she had already lost her father during the Nine Tails incident, she couldn't take much more of this.

"Noooo...please don't...you can't be gone...this is...no..."

Izumi quickly felt the bile growing in her throat, and rushed to the sink, and threw up what was inside of her stomach. She couldn't keep it inside of her stomach anymore, and had to release it.

She had seen something she never would've thought to be possible. She was frightened, and all she wanted right now was Itachi. She wanted Itachi by her side, and to tell her that this is a mistake. That her mother actually wasn't gone from this world.

Izumi loved her mother very much, which is why she wanted to reject this event from happening. She wanted to run away and escape from reality. Since she had lost her father before, she wasn't sure if she could handle losing her mother as well. She was sure this was going to do something that...would hurt her more than anything ever could.

Izumi ran some water from the tap, and splashed herself in the face with it, before forcing herself to look back at her own mother, and felt the pain happen all over again and tears flowed from her eyes.

"Kaa-chan...Kaa-chan...come back...come back...Kaa-chan..."

Her body wrecked with sobs, her heart feeling like it has been ripped out of her chest. She never expected anything like this to happen. She wasn't even gone all that long, and now she has seen something she shouldn't of seen in her life, and all she could do was sob uncontrollably.

As the tears fell from the girls eyes and the girls mind replay many memories of the times she had with her mother, all of the times that she was held by her mother, sang with her mother, laughed with her mother, and was just being genuinely happy with her mother, her Sharingan was activated.

Three tomoe's were shown to be in her eyes...until it began morphing into another shape all together.

The tomoe's disappeared, and was replaced with four black flower petal shapes with a petal at the four points of the compass that all converge around the middle. Before each side could touch, a small red line stopped them, a mere inch away from touching. In the middle, was a single red circle, the centre of the new eyes. Around he flower petals, the redness of the eyes could be seen.

"Kaa-chan...Kaa-chan..."

With her new eyes activated, Izumi continued to sob to herself, barely able to speak due to her choking on her own sobs, or even register anything that was happening around her. All she knew was that her mother was gone, was dead, murdered in her own kitchen without fighting back, and all Izumi wanted right now was...to have her mother back.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Wow, that was a sudden shocker at the end, huh. Now I'm sure most people are wondering why Izumi's mother is dead, and the answer is because Izumi needs to have the Mangekyou for the future arcs I have planned, plus this is the only way for her to awaken it (as the only other people that would cause such pain of loss would be Ryouta or Itachi and they aren't dying anytime soon) so Izumi's mother made a very brief, but memorable (even if dead) appearance and gave Izumi a new power, but as to these new powers she has...will be revealed in time. There will also be flashbacks in the future with her mother involved when the time comes for it to show what she was like as well. And I had the Mangekyou have the design of four flower petals, which I thought would fit Izumi perfectly and yes, this means Izumi is going to survive the Uchiha Massacre because I have some plans for her. But don't worry all Izumi fans, she'll have her happy ending eventually.**

 **Anyway, there was some clan matters at the beginning, indicating the end of (most) Uchiha is to come with Mikoto and Fugaku back and forth, plus Mikoto believing in Itachi. And then some little bonding session between Itachi and Ryou even Itachi asking Ryouta to look after Satsuki, plus Izumi herself was there, practicing (torturing) Itachi's clone, with Itachi himself teaching something's to Ryouta, like how to use his Sharingan and the likes. But then, Ryouta was ambushed by the masked stranger, and taken away! What does this person wish to do with young Ryouta? All shall be revealed soon! Until next chapter!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; Hehe, you're right on the money alright.**

 **Jugar38; Ah, thanks then, I think hehe~**

 **Castor115; Yeah, it was a heart pounding moment wasn't it, but alas, it wasn't just yet. But, that doesn't mean impending doom isn't on the horizons~ And yeah, poor Izumi has to go through some bad parts, but she'll get a happy ending eventually~**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, it surely is alright~**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! Yeah, his world is going to crumble around him alright. Yeah, she is a rare pairing alrght, since it would be hard under normal circumstances to add her, though I suppose that it would be cool.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks, glad that you liked it. Yeah, it's gonna get intense, but there's going to be something good coming from it. But yeah, I thought that it would be good to mix sad and happy together, so it isn't just depressing. And yeah, poor Izumi, she has things to go through, but she'll eventually have her happy ending. Hmmm, yeah that's a good question alright~ Cool suggestions, and yeah, I suppose you're right about that, it would be a good idea to develop something like that.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, it certainly does alright. Yeah, it is going to be something like that hehe~ Yup, Obito does indeed have some ideas with Ryouta alright. Indeed, she's awakened the Mangekyou, and yeah, she does have some shenanigans alright. Don't worry about those two, I think they'll be okay. Put it this way, she wont be like how canon Sasuke was. I agree with you, those would fit the bill perfectly. Hehe, that would be a good way for her to be included in the harem alright. And it's the same with Zetsu, they are pretty good ideas alright, so I will give it a deep think. Anyway, thank you!**

 **Cloud4012; Thanks! And yeah, it is going to be interesting to write alright!**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it! But yeah, poor Izumi-chan, she's going through some hardships and yeah, while she wont ever be as strong as those two, she will be a formidable opponent in the future. I haven't decided yet. No, Satsuki isn't going to join Orochimaru. I see, if I could think of some nicknames, then I will consider it. Itachi joining the Akatsuki...you'll have to read and see~ Yeah, it's going to be something alright. By the end of the story, he'll be on par with Naruto, which is pretty God like, but he'll progress at a steady rate, meaning he wont be too overpowered, nor will he be underpowered. He certainly will have some cool techniques in the future and I do plan on him having a certain weapon in the future. He'll have a signature move like those two do alright~**

 **Naroku; Dunno, depends how long it goes on for. But it wont be a super long like 10 chapter part. It will be around 3-4 depending on length and such. I see, okay. Cool suggestions, and unfortunately not so much, been a little busy, barely get time to write, never mind anything else hehe~ But when I get a proper chance to read, I will give it a look.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yes, it has indeed begun. Yeah, Obito that rat has taken young Ryouta, and that will be answered in this chapter~ Yup, Izumi has come across a tragedy and indeed has awakened the Mangekyou. Her abilities will be revealed in time, and I don't intend to end their relationship, Izumi and Itachi are lovers after all. Yeah, they have to have some bonding before the darkness descends. Hehe, Izumi surely has a funny way to training herself. Indeed, the innocent will be. Those are some cool suggestions!**

 **Blukmage19r2; Well, I am glad that it did. Well, you'll see that this chapter so I wont spoil anything. Again, answered this chapter hehe~ Izumi will have help on that from Itachi.**

 **Jack; Hehe, I'm glad that you are happy~ Yeah, it is good that it is nearing (story wise, not character wise hehe~)**

 **Lightwave; Aye it does. Yeah, they wont be able to do it, which is a good thing actually, isn't it? Hehe, Izumi and her poisons, she's such a dangerous girl without even realizing it. And yeah, poor Izumi, having to go through all of that on her own. Don't worry, it wasn't Itachi who did it, though I'm sure that isn't going to bring the girl much comfort. Yeah, slimy bastard has taken young Ryouta, and yeah, while he didn't go willingly, and couldn't really fight back, he did the best that he could with what he had. He's a little fighter alright. Hmmm yeah, I haven't decided yet. Cool suggestions!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, thought I'd throw it in since they wont be seeing one another soon for awhile, and to show that they did have a good bond at one point. Be aware of Izumi, she'll be making many more poisons in the future~ And yeah, you've got to feel for the girl, she just had a heart warming moment, then all of a sudden to come home to find such a thing, and with Ryou kidnapped, what is this girl gonna do? Well, it's going to be more than canon anyway hehe~ Cool suggestions, and okay?**

 **AlphaOmega; No worries, and thanks! Yeah, I'm sure that she will be a little jealous of it, though if she knew the reasons, it isn't like she could say much about it. Hehe, Izumi's just a special kind of girl alright, she'll do what she has set her mind too. Well, you'll see how he gets out of it, soon enough hehe~ And yeah, he certainly sense Obito's negativity alright. Cool suggestions!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The Uchiha downfall part 2**

 **Dream...**

"Hello, sleepy head~ It's time to wake up, Ryou my little Dragon~ Hehe, you can't stay asleep forever, you know? It would be bad, the real world is waiting for you to come back. There's many people that are waiting for you."

A sweet soft voice came from the side of a lying down Ryouta. The voice to Ryouta sounded so bright and cheerful to him. It was the voice of...something so happy to him.

The boy looked, and saw a beautiful woman who was less than average height. She had long hair that came down to her hips, but it was tied into a ponytail. Her eyes showed her kindness and wisdom, and her body language showed the same thing. She was warm, inviting. This woman was someone you'd want to be around, someone you'd want to have and hug as well. All in all, this woman was...a mother.

This woman's name is Itsuki.

Itsuki was standing there with a bright smile on her face, her eyes illuminating the darkness of the room. The woman went over towards the window, and opened it, to reveal a bright sun that beamed into the room, dousing Ryou in the suns rays.

"There we go, this place is usually so dark, at least it has been lately. It's good that light has been shone in this place." She giggled, and looked at Ryouta. "You're such a happy child, but lately bad things have happened huh. Don't worry, I know that good times are ahead for you personally. Especially when it comes to the females hehe~"

Itsuki smiled and winked at her son who was in a daze.

His mind was cloudy, fuzzy. However, as soon as he saw his mother, all of the fears and insecurities that he has, washed away. They all disappeared the instant his mother was shown to him. The sight he saw was too powerful for him, and tears threatened to escape his eyes.

"Kaa-chan I..."

Ryou could barely speak.

His emotions were slowly overwhelming him. He hadn't ever seen his mother before like this, so seeing her like this was...words couldn't describe how happy he was. All of the emotions he had for his mother was too powerful.

Itsuki smiled softly at her son, and used one finger to brush her lips.

"Geez Ryou, you're such a weird child. You've gone all goo-goo eyed for me. It's only me, your Kaa-chan. There's nothing to worry about my Darling. If you wanna talk to me, you can you know? There's nothing else we're going to do, is there?"

Ryouta gently shook his head, attempting to get rid of the tears that are threatening to escape his eyes.

"I just...Kaa-chan I..."

"Hmmm? What's wrong sweetheart? Am I that adorable that you've been star struck or something? It's only me, I'm not just someone you can...you know? I'm really just a Kaa-chan, like everyone else that is female and had children. So please relax baby cake's."

As soon as he heard his mothers reassurance, he breathed through his nose a couple of times, relaxing himself. Though it was proving difficult, as this was his mother, the mother he had longed to meet.

"Kaa-chan, I...so many things have happened...you went away...Shi-nii went away...everyone keeps going away...I was so scared...I am so frightened...but that was a dream...wasn't it? Yeah, that was just a bad dream, and this is reality, isn't it?"

Ryouta questioned, only for Itsuki to sit down on the bed and stroke his head softly, her hand sending calm and collection to his muddled mind, attempting to calm her sons mind.

"Yes, that was... But it's alright, you're back with me. There's nothing to worry about. I will make sure that you're safe from now on, my sweet child. I know that you've gone through hard times, but it will eventually work out. Trust me now, Kaa-chan knows best after all."

Ryouta smiled, and leapt into his mothers arms, cuddling up to her very tightly, clinging to her for dear life. Itsuki gushed for a moment, before embracing her son very tightly.

"Kaa-chan...it was a dream, wasn't it? Shi-nii didn't really die, did he? And you were never dead, right? You didn't leave, did you Kaa-chan?"

A soft smile appeared on his mothers face, as she carefully stroked her sons face, the feeling of her fingertips tingling sensation on his skin, igniting the feeling of love to erupt from his heart.

"Leaving...it wasn't my intention, Ryou. It was never my intention to leave, and I wish that I didn't, but that was what happened. I'm sorry, but this is not real. How I wished that many times, it was. But this isn't real sweetie."

"But...this is...this couldn't be...anything but real..."

Itsuki put a hand to her sons face, and brushed it kindly.

"This is...a dream you could say."

As soon as he heard that, he opened his eyes wide in disbelief.

"A...dream? But how can I..."

He didn't understand.

He could think, he was alert, and he didn't see anything that could make it a dream. It looked like the real world to him. So, he didn't get what Itsuki was talking. To him, this had to be the real world. It couldn't be anything but that.

However, Itsuki gently shook her head, as if knowing his thoughts and adopted a kind smile for her son.

"You see, sometimes people have realistic dreams, and you're no exception." Itsuki explained, and gently kissed her sons head. "You know, I've been wanting to meet you ever since you were a baby. But I've been watching over you. All of the times you've laughed, cried...I turned away when you kissed that Satsuki though...no one is good enough for my baby..."

She trailed off at the end, so Ryouta didn't hear what she said, but could see that she had a frown on her face, as if she was displeased with something, or someone. Whoever it was, Ryou didn't care right now. All he cared about was his mother being with him.

"So...you're real...?"

Ryou hoped with all he had. He wished that if this was a dream, his mother was the real thing. If that was the case, then he was happy, he didn't even care if he was in a dream, as long as it was his mother, he didn't care at all.

"Hmmm, as real as...you I guess. It's more like...hmmm, I dunno. Ghost, spirit. I've never been the most technical minded. All I know is that right now, I have had the opportunity to speak with you, my dear baby."

"So you're real...and you've for me...to take me...to Heaven...yes?"

Ryou muttered out a question, which carried over to Itsuki's ears, something that she frowned sadly at, not liking how her child believes that he was going to Heaven, when he shouldn't be thinking like that.

"No baby, you don't belong in Heaven just yet. One day, when you're old and wrinkly with you making many grand babies for me, you'll join then. But you're not ready to come to Heaven just yet."

Itsuki finished explaining, and bowed her head.

She wanted to show her son that he was going to be alright, how he should live his life, and how he should be happy as well. However, a part of Ryouta was hesitant about it.

"But I wanna be with you, and Shi-nii..."

"Well, I don't want you in Heaven yet, so you're staying alive, understand me young man?" Ryou flinched at his mothers bossy tone, and nodded at his mother quickly. "Good boy. Besides, you've got important things to do, you've got to help your friends protect the world. Darkness is coming, and you're going to be a bold factor in the end...but you've got time to worry about that later."

"I miss Shi-nii though...is he okay...?"

Itsuki giggled, nodding a couple of times.

"Don't you worry about Shisui. He's a very intelligent boy, he can do many things if he puts his mind to it. He's alright. Don't worry though, you'll see him again. I know for a fact that you and Shisui will be reunited." Ryou put his head on his mothers shoulder, snuggling into his mother sweetly, something Itsuki smiled at. "You've been lonely, without me and Shisui, haven't you?"

Itsuki felt guilty when she saw the depressed face he wore, and was almost tempted to cry, but kept up her perpetual smile around her son, wanting to make their time together as happy as she could.

"I miss you so much...I never got to meet you...but I felt you...close by..."

Itsuki raised her hand, and lapped it over the place Ryouta's heart is, rubbing gently, almost lovingly across his chest, so he could feel her love radiate from her, and go straight into her son, which it did.

"That's because I'm watching over you, always. I have been since the moment you were born. I've been seeing what you've been going through, and I felt disgusted with what has happened, especially with that damn idiot Keiichi...but you don't have to worry about him, he's getting what he deserves." Itsuki chuckled darkly, making Ryou sweatdrop. "Anyway baby, there's more dark times ahead, but there's also good times ahead as well. You're going to be just fine."

"But...what happened with that masked person..."

"You don't worry, that idiot needs you. It wont kill you." Itsuki spat out in disgust, rather than at Ryou, at the masked stranger, and even called the stranger an 'it' to show how disgusted she was with that being. "Besides, you've got Itachi, and he cares about you. In my place, and Shisui's place, he'll look out for you, even if you can't see it. That boy is just like his beautiful Kaa-chan, so bright and strong willed. He's truly a good child, and he does care about you. Just like his adorable little girlfriend Izumi-chan. I know, everything is going to be okay."

"But you can't know that for sure..."

Ryouta was unsure of if he could trust in his mothers words. While he wanted too believe them, after everything that happened with his life, he found it slightly hard to believe that there was a happy ending for him.

However, Itsuki giggled and hugged her son between her bust.

"I know for sure. I'm your Kaa-chan, I definitely know for sure. You're going to be okay, I can guarantee it. Just...stay true to who you are. People will say that it is weak to be kind, but it is your greatest strength, as it was mine as well. Plus, my kindness bagged me a Kushina-chan long ago and I haven't looked back since! You'll bag a girl with your kindness as well!"

Itsuki finished, and did the thumbs up sign to her son, who looked slightly perplexed by it all.

"Kushina...san? She's...the redhead...right?"

Ryouta pointed out, remembering the videos he watched with Shisui, though he doesn't really know who she was, only the fact that she appeared in a lot of videos with his mother.

"Yes that's right. She's the redhead. She was...is one of my best friends, and you know someone who's like her as well." Itsuki hinted towards a certain someone, but Ryou didnt know who that was, so Itsuki gently pecked his cheek. "You don't have to worry, lets just say that friends come in all shapes and sizes, and some might be annoying with annoying catchphrases that makes you want to kill them, but they're really some of the best people you can have in the world."

Ryouta smiled at how passionately Itsuki spoke about her friend, knowing that she really cared about her best friend a lot. But, that soon stopped when parts of Ryouta began to disappear, greatly shocking him.

"Kaa-chan, I dont wanna go yet. I want to spend time with you, please don't allow me to go. There's many things I want to ask you, please allow me to stay a little longer. I dont wanna lose you Kaa-chan. Not when I've just gotten you back."

As tears streamed out of his eyes, flowing down his face, Itsuki gently embraced her sobbing son, trying to console him.

"Shhh baby, don't worry. We'll have another chance to talk in the future. You can ask me whatever you want then. I just wanted to say, that I am sorry for everything that happened. I'm sorry I left you, and I'm sorry that Keiichi hurt you so much. I never thought that he'd do that...and I feel so regretful for his actions, and I couldn't be there to protect you."

"No...I never blamed you, Kaa-chan. I love you. Shi-nii...he was the best Nii-chan in the world...I just wish that he was back with me."

Itsuki smiled as his body was nearly gone now.

"You know...I really am proud of both you, and Shisui. He did such a wonderful job. He was forced into a role that he shouldn't of been forced into too, but he did such a wonderful job, and he does love you. He loves you more than I thought that he would...it's a miracle. My boys, my pride, my joy, and my hope as well. You're the embodiment of my will, my strength...you two, are the best things I ever did, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Thank you...Kaa-chan...love you..."

With those words, he departed from the world he was in, leaving Itsuki alone, as she looked up to the roof, and a refreshing smile appeared on her face, a smile that could calm down anyone, and would make anyone feel better than they previously were.

"I love you too, my little Dragon. I'll watch over you now...I wont allow...anything to happen...I wont allow that little bastard to hurt you Ryou."

* * *

 **Reality...**

"Mmmmmm...what happened...? Whats going on...?"

Ryouta raised a hand and rubbed the back of his head, and squirmed around from his position, all the while tossing and turning, his mind not really catching up with anything that was going on.

His body wrecked with pain, and his head throbbed as well.

He tried to open his eyes, but it hurt too much, so he kept them closed for the time being. He was worried about what was happening. However, as he thought about his situation, memories of the dream bellowed into his mind, and he smiled sadly.

"Kaa-chan...I wish I could've met you for real...I hope that was...real."

He muttered to himself, only for him to not realize that high above, a figure was looking down at him, the figure of brightness and warm, a loving feeling radiating from this being and was shining onto Ryouta, who didn't know.

But then, as he was thinking about the dream, more memories slammed into his mind, forcing his brain to remember the situation before the dream and how he was kidnapped against his will, even when he tried to fight back.

Memories of what happened before flooded his mind more and more with what happened with the masked stranger and he was becoming more and more worried.

At the memories, he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. It was like the Keiichi incident all over again, but this time, he couldn't even fight back. The masked stranger was too...strong. The stranger couldn't even allow him to get in one hit, and used that strange Jutsu against him.

"Just what's happening now...oowww my head hurts..."

Ryouta sighed and raised a hand to his head, rubbing the back of his head, but kept his eyes closed, not wanting reality to set in. He'd rather be ignorant, at least a little bit ignorant. Right now, he was afraid that the memories before were actually true, and he couldn't pass them off as a dream, or a nightmare.

Slowly, little by little, he sat up with eyes still closed. His heavy heart weighed heavily on his mind, his body shaking at the bitterness of the area. Even if he didn't know where he was, he could feel that there was no warmth where he was, and his lidded eyes couldn't see the light, so he could only summarize that he was in a dark area, a cold area, that wasn't unlike the warm and bright Konoha.

"Shi-nii...what happened to me...? Am I dead...or alive...I don't want to open my eyes...if you're there, please come and see me before I awake in...Heaven...Hell...wherever I am..."

Ryou somberly hugged his own body, trying to give himself some kind of comfort, some kind of solace before he had to truly face reality, something that he didn't want to do.

He somehow forced his eyes to open eventually, casting off his fears and what he saw frigtened him even more.

"W-Where am I...?"

He questioned loudly, and looked around.

What he saw was numerous, too many to count, prisms, rectangle shaped prisms on a dark and seemingly endless void. The prisms seemed to float by themselves, and as far as Ryouta could tell, he was no longer on earth anymore, something that frightened him immensely. But due to being alone, he tried his best to keep his fears in check, something that he didn't think he'd be able to do.

It was hard to see within the dark, so Ryouta activated his Sharingan, using the light from his eyes as a sort of torch. But it brought little comfort to him as he explored the mysterious area.

What he was on, was a sizable prism. It was as large as a training ground. Ryouta walked across it, and tried to withdraw a weapon, but noticed that nothing was there anymore.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Please answer me! Helloooooooooooo!?"

Ryouta called within the void, but he didn't get an answer. All he heard was his own voice, echoing throughout the darkness, nothing but his own voice carrying over the impeding darkness.

Ryouta shivered at the thought of being alone like this, and continued walking towards the far left hand side. When he made it to the end, he looked down, wanting to see if there was a bottom in this weird world, but he couldn't see anything, even with the aide of the Sharingan.

"Just what is this freaky world? Why is no one around...? Why is there no sun...?"

He questioned, but of course, he didn't gain an answer.

Since he didn't get an answer, he took it as he was alone in this world. He was alone, wherever he was. Therefore, he didn't know what to do. If he could see anything, if he could do anything to escape this, then he would.

His mind then got to work, and he opened his eyes wide.

"Maybe this is a Genjutsu..." He deduced, and activated the Sharingan. "Time to be dispelled!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs, without full on screaming, and made his Sharingan activate, attempting to break any Genjutsu that was put on him...but nothing around him changed.

The world stayed the same, indicating that it wasn't a Genjutsu that was placed on him, something he mentally sighed at, not expecting that for a second. He truly believed that he was in a Genjutsu, but since it didn't dispel it with his Sharingan, Ryouta concluded that it was either the ultimate Genjutsu that even he couldn't dispel with the Sharingan, or this was indeed another world.

"So this world is...real then...? I've never seen such a Genjutsu before, so it couldn't be that...even if it was, my Sharingan would at least tell me that fact, even if I couldn't dispel it, but the flow of chakra is normal...I don't get this crazy world! If I'm sleeping, I'm ready to wake up now! Please wake me up! Shi-nii...tell me that those weeks were a nightmare...and now this is a state between dream and reality, and you're sitting by my bedside, and waiting to wake me up now..."

He was desperate.

He wanted it all to be a nightmare, and he wanted to escape. But no matter what, he couldn't escape. He didn't even know if he could. To him, this was a world without a beginning or end.

He then stomped his feet on the ground, and inhaled deeply, his anger and fear mixing together at the same time.

"SHI-NII! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He screamed as loud as he could as he believed that in his darkest hour, Shisui would come to save him no matter what happened...but nothing happened.

Nothing came. Nothing of importance happened. The most that happened was his voice carried over the expanse and returned to him a couple if times, it lowering each time his echo was heard, until it stopped all together.

He fell to the floor, and looked dejectedly at the ground.

"Shi-nii...am I dead right now...?" He asked aloud, wanting some kind of answer. "Nii-can...if this is Heaven...I can see you again right...? I can see...Kaa-chan right? I wanna meet her...again...please show me what's going on...Kaa-chan...Shi-nii..."

He pleaded with someone to come for him, unaware that behind him, a light figure was watching him. The figure couldn't be made out, but it had a gentle nature, a nature that wanted to take you in and protect you from the worlds darkness.

The light figure looked towards Ryouta, and put one of the glowing hands outwards, in a none threatening manner. A beautiful dazzling light was calling towards Ryouta, calling him on a whisper of the air, coming out in a light whistling.

"Hmmmm, this feeling is...a whistling sound?"

Suddenly, as if sensing something and hearing something on the air, Ryouta quickly turned around, but the figure wasn't there anymore, deeply upsetting Ryouta himself. He was visibly upset as well, for a brief instant, he believed something had come for him.

His eyes cast to the other prisms around, and he sighed deeply.

"There's no way I could jump that to get to another prism ...it's too far...this can't be Heaven...or Hell, right? This can't be anything like that. This is just...this isn't anywhere...this isn't home...this...can't be another...existence can it?"

He had to ask himself, because he was slightly worried right now...no, he was downright scared right now, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. He'd rather put on a brave face, and try to bear it all on his shoulders, and not look back either.

His body shivered as he took in the sights again, his eyes going over all the area that he could see.

"Someone...anyone, please...come and save me...I don't want to be here anymore...I wanna go home...to Shi-nii..."

"Are you done, with the screaming?"

Suddenly, a voice appeared behind him, carrying over to Ryouta who's ears perked at the noise.

"W-What?" He mused, and dashed his head backwards, and saw the stranger that kidnapped him. "I-It's you!" He announced and moved closer. "What have you done to me?" He questioned, putting his hands together. "What have you done to me!? Where in the heck are we!? Why are we here!? I want you to tell me right now before I get angry!"

Ryouta snapped at the strange individual, folding his arms, awaiting an answer.

The stranger in the mask ran a hand through their hair, and smirked from beneath the mask.

"You're in my dimension now. This place is only accessible to me, a place where all of your worries, and fears are nonexistent. You cannot escape here, you cannot flee, as there's no place for you to go. All of the area around here, is the same. You cannot navigate the area, therefore you're going to be staying here, for awhile."

The masked stranger explained to Ryouta.

Ryouta looked stunned by what the masked stranger said, and took a number of steps backwards in fear, but then he stood his own ground, and walked closer to the masked stranger.

"B-But why are you doing this to me? Why do you...do this to me when I know you feel sad...when you feel sad, you shouldn't take out your pain on others...I learned this recently...I took out my own pain on Itachi-nii, and that was wrong. You have to see that you're doing is wrong as well! You cannot continue doing this, so take me home right now!"

Ryouta screamed, demanding from the stranger who turned up their nose at the boy, not that he could tell due to the mask.

"You speak sweetly, just like your Okaa-san. She also spoke with kind words, and could always sense the pain of others. However, unlike her, you're...actually, even if she was around, she would have no idea how I'm feeling. Would you like me to tell you a secret?"

Ryouta's ears perked at this, and he edged closer, wanting to know what this person was saying.

"What are you talking about exactly? What secret?"

The masked stranger began to laugh from underneath the mask, something that annoyed Ryouta to no end, since it sounded like the stranger was mocking him, mocking his intelligence.

"Sometime soon, there's going to be a change within the Uchiha. A change, like no other before. And your friend, your Nii-chan figure, is going to be the cause of it." The stranger cryptically stated. "But don't worry, you'll live on, as my slave."

As soon as the words dripped from the lips of the person, Ryouta's eyes opened so wide that Ryouta was afraid that his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"I-I will not live as your slave! I don't know who you think you are, but I am NOT going to be bullied by someone like you! If you want me to be your slave, then you're going to have to force me! If you wont take me out of this world, then I will have to make you! So get ready to taste defeat so I can go back home to Satsuki-chan and the others!"

Ryouta took up a fighting stance, and was ready to move at any moment.

"Force you then, I shall. Besides, I have to make it look as if you've been in peril, so I have to hurt you anyway. Don't worry, you're not going to die from me here, but it is going to hurt you."

The stranger rushed Ryouta at a pace even Ryouta's Sharingan couldn't keep up with. But he was able to luckily block a punch from the masked stranger, and used his right fist to threw a punch back at the masked stranger.

Bending the neck to the side, Ryouta's fist sails past the mask, only for him to regret it when the masked villain made a grab for Ryouta's throat, and tightened his/her grip around the boys neck, as he was lifted upwards, facing the mask, the eye hold peering into both of Ryouta's eyes.

"You're weak, from being in here. I am surprised that you're on your feet actually. I injected you with a toxin that should've kept you out for longer than this. But you're pretty good, fighting off my toxins like this. Now Ryou, it pains me to do this, but I'm gonna have to rough you up a little."

With that, an emotionless fist embedded itself into Ryouta's stomach, causing him to spit out blood from the sheer power of the hit.

"D-Don't you dare do it again! Shi-nii will come to protect me!"

Ryouta couldn't help but squeal that out as a fist hit him in the abdomen.

He was sure, despite all of the pain he felt from the single fist, his elder brother was coming for him, was coming to save him.

"It's funny, you think that to be true. Didn't you see your precious 'Shi-nii' die?"

The mask countered as another fist made itself known, smashing into Ryouta's face, causing it to swell instantly, a small cut from the impact on his cheek was made, and blood trickled down his cheek, and dropped off his chin, but he didn't cry out, he refused to cry out.

"E-Even if he did...he'll still come! He promised me that he'd be with me always! He's going to come and protect me! He'll always protect me! He loves me, something that is lost on you...you've lost some love, and you're taking out your anger on the world, when it isn't anything to do with you. The world shouldn't have to suffer because of you and your anger."

The boy countered and defended himself weakly by trying to hit the mask, but the person deflected the fist, only to cause the strangulation to become more apparent, tightening the hand around Ryouta's neck a little too tightly.

"Like I said before, no one is ever going to come for you. And you know nothing of my life, or my feelings, so don't comment on it child." The mask casually slapped the boy across the face as it continued. "You will always-" A knee slammed itself into Ryouta's stomach, him spitting out blood. "-be alone exactly like-" A fist smashed against Ryouta's rip, and he was sure that it cracked. "-I am! You and I are the same I had said before! We understand one another!"

The mask finished and did an uppercut, but due to the fact that Ryouta was being head by the throat, his body didn't move much, and he had to feel the whole impact, without getting a reprieve.

The mask then did more injuries onto the boy. Each one felt like a sledge hammer to the boy. He felt his body literally rip apart and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to cry out, he wanted to give up. But apart of him knew that if he did, he would be losing, at least on a personal level.

"E-Even if you...attack me...I wont become...like you...Shi-nii will come...for me...he wouldn't...allow you to...hurt me..."

Ryouta tried to struggle against his fate, using what energy he had, putting it into his fist and slammed it against the stranger's mask, surprising himself. However, that surprise was short lived when he saw that he didn't make any dent in it whatsoever so he picked up the pace with his fist, trying to come from all angles, despite the fact that he was finding it hard to breath, and he felt dizzy from what he assumed to be the toxin the mask gave him.

Every fist he threw was parried by a single hand. Just like the masked stranger said, he hadn't noticed until now, but he does feel sluggish, and feels like he's being weighed down by something heavy, something that he doesn't want to be weighed down by. His eyes began hazy and his vision was slowly fading.

As the mask continued to hit him, the mysterious being from before watched on with shock, and disgusted eyes. Even though the eyes couldn't be made out due to the heavenly aura surrounding it, it was quite clear that the figure was an angry soul right now.

"This should be enough...or maybe it would give Itachi an incentive to allow Izumi...if I cut off a finger or two...?"

As the masked stranger laughed at out, Ryouta fell unconscious and the heavenly figure came down from the heavens, and overlapped with Ryouta's form, giving all of itself to Ryouta, disappearing within his body.

A strange glow began to come from his body, and clouds began to gather around him, crackling with thunder and light something the mask used his/her visible eye flinched at.

* * *

"N-No, it couldn't be..."

The mask let go of Ryouta's body, only in time to jump backwards when a very powerful gust of wind erupted from the boy's body, destroying several of the prisms around him and behind him as well, but he stayed afloat in the sky as an orb of cloud surrounded his being, keeping him up in the air.

As the winds outstretched, the mask jumped back more and more, the prism that he/she was stood on was being cut apart by the immense shockwave that burst forth from Ryouta's body, and the area around the space they were in was getting distorted, by the immense chakra that was being released from the boys body.

At the same time, clouds began to gather on Ryouta's back, and formed a shape. The shape went to the size of a full sized adult, and turned into a feathery appearance. The shape turned into wings, akin to a dove...or some would say Angel.

The winds flapped, and caused a mass of powerful wind to destroy the accumulating area, a devastating landscape being left in its wake. Due to the force of this power, the mask was left on a small prism that wasn't destroyed from the power Ryouta released.

The mask looked at Ryouta, and the eye that could be seen was filled with fear.

"The Angel that has descended from Heaven to protect the innocent from the evils of this world ...God's messenger...the Goddess of Shinobi...Itsuki-sama...ooh shit..."

The mask was so frightened that he/she almost lost his/her balance, and had to calm themselves down. A fear like no other was being born within the mask right now, and he/she wasn't sure if he/she could recover from it anytime soon.

Ryouta's eyes cast upwards, and what was shown was a bright light, as if heavenly lights.

"You hurt my baby, you son of a bitch. Do you really think you can get away with that?"

As soon as Ryouta(?) muttered that, he disappeared with immense speeds, only to reappear in front of the mask in the space of less than a second, and grabbed the masks throat so quick light lightning, it would make the speed of light pale in comparison.

"Gwah!" The mask released a cry as Ryouta's(?) hand tightened. "Y-You can't possibly be...y-you're...the Angel...you're Itsuki-sama...aren't you...?"

Ryouta(?), gave a nod of his head, indicating that what the mask said, was truth, revealing that this is now Itsuki in front of him/her.

"That's right, it's me. Itsuki. And you've got things to answer for you little brat." As soon as the newly revealed Itsuki inside of Ryouta's body said that with a echoing voice that was a mixture of Ryou's and Itsuki's, the mask visibly stiffened and tried to break free, but couldn't. "You...You come after my baby...after everything I did for you...ungrateful brat!"

Itsuki threw the mask across the space at breakneck speeds, the body going so fast that the air was being sliced in half due to the sheer power Itsuki used to throw the mask.

As he/she was about to crash into a prism, Itsuki appeared in front of him/her with a menacing grin on her face and grabbed her opponents face, using the clouds behind her like a rocket to slam it against the prism, causing it to rupture, and break, ultimately being destroyed from the impact, a crack appearing in the centre of said mask.

"Gwaaaaaaaah!" The mask cried out in pain as Itsuki's hand returned to the masks throat. "S-So...it really is you...yes, the same dense and overwhelming chakra, only you would return from the dead...only you could return from the dead with your amass of chakra and to protect...to protect your son...you're so fast. I can't even keep up with you...you're as fast as the Yondaime Hokage with his Flying Thunder God Technique."

The mask commented to Itsuki who dirtily chuckled back.

"Indeed, I suppose that I am on a similar level, though if he really wanted, Minato-kun would still be faster than I am with his Jutsu as he effects space and time and all that. But you know what? Who do you think taught Shisui the Body Flicker and how he became so proficient in it, huh? Take a wild guess little one."

The woman alluded to her opponent with a sly smile on her face.

The mask flinched, and attempted a punch on her face. Quick like lightning, the woman bent her neck, and avoided the fist, only to smash her forehead into the mask, and smirked at the mask winced, seeing the crack growing.

"You don't know how many times I've envisioned seeing you fight." The mask admitted to Itsuki who looked pleased. "However, I never expected to fight you in your sons body. Sorry Itsuki-sama, but you have to be evicted from that body, I have uses for it, and I wont allow you to hider my plans!"

Finishing with a resolute look in the one visible eye, Itsuki could only sigh in resignation.

"I wish it didn't come to this...but my son has been through too much...I cannot allow you to harm my baby! Even if it's you, I will have to punish you for your misdeeds!"

Itsuki in Ryouta's body lifted the strangers body, and threw it with excessive force backwards with one hand. Before the stranger could think, his/her body was forced against a prism, destroying it completely with a single body throw from Itsuki.

"Aaah! Bitch!"

The mask let out a harsh cry, and grabbed one of the debris from the prism, and threw it at Itsuki, who merely used a single hand to pat it away as if it was nothing at all, greatly angering the mask.

The mask then jumped down to a prism that had survived the destructive force from Itsuki's power. Itsuki joined the mask, floating just above said prism with harsh eyes on right now.

" _I've got to be careful, this woman could give a match to Shodai Hokage with her abilities. One false move, and she could kill me. I doubt even Kamui would slow her down much, if at all. By now, I'm sure she's seen its uses, she has thought of away to stop it...maybe she already has..._ " The mask thought, putting a hand on top of the other, and then stared at Itsuki before him/her. "So, Itsuki-sama, what are you now exactly? A chakra imprint on the boy? A ghost maybe? A lingering memory that's come to protect the last son she has? Which one of these things are you?"

The mask questioned rather rudely to the woman who flicked the hair out of her eyes.

"All you need to know is that I am an Okaa-san, and right now, this Okaa-san is quite angry with you for hurting her baby. I hope you know what you've done, how much anger you've caused me and how many lives you've wrecked as well. After all of the things that I did for you, for you to betray my love and affection like this, to beat my child, to kidnap my child, and to plan to use my child for his power, and to make my friends disappear as well that night...Minato-kun, Kushina-chan..."

"That's nothing of your business woman. Your child, doesn't have a future, like myself. He'll be a good weapon."

"You're nothing of the sweet child I knew. Even insinuating that my child doesn't have a future, like yourself, and suggesting that he'll be a good weapon, you're no different to the evils of this world now...if only you'd see the ray of light I feel within your heart. It still exists, even if you discard it, it is still there, and right now, it is tiny...but you can make it shine, if you allow yourself to feel the light."

Itsuki spat out, her anger becoming known, and her heavy killing intent making the masked figure sweat profoundly.

"Itsuki-sama, it has been quite the number of years since we last crossed paths. There's many things that happen in that time. And your speeches don't effect me anymore, like they used too. You must be aware of these things, correct?"

"Yet, in that time, you've changed from the sweet child I knew, to the darkness I see and feel before me. What happened to you to corrupt you like this? When did you resign to the darkness in your heart? Why don't you feel your light anymore? It used to be so bright, now it is a dimmer, a shell of your own self. Your true self."

The mask cracked his/her neck to the side, and felt sore, purely due to the power that Itsuki had used. A surge of pain ran down the masks left arm, and quickly it was obvious that it was bleeding, something the mask hadn't noticed until now.

"My heart doesn't feel light anymore. All it knows is the darkness."

Itsuki hung her head low upon hearing that, genuinely devastated at what she heard.

"You, who I treated as my own child, who I looked after, who I trained personally, someone that I believed in and someone that I could readily call a cherished one, would repay me, my kindness by not only assaulting my son, but attacking the Leaf as well? How low you've sunk, to become something of a mere puppet of darkness. I really saw a potential in you...a potential that could've been a bright star in this world, but now you've turned into...I don't even know what to refer to you anymore. You need to stop your actions. It isn't too late to stop."

Itsuki pleaded with the stranger, someone she considered an old friend by her own words.

However, it all fell on deaf ears, something that greatly saddened Itsuki.

"Times change, Itsuki-sama, and so have I. In the past, you did indeed show me kindness, and I appreciated it, at the time. But now, I do not need the words of a dead woman to haunt me."

"I might be dead, but you've not forgotten me. I see it without your soul, buried deeply within you. You...You assaulted my child, but the part of you that you've blocked off, was screaming for you to stop, but you didn't listen, and now you've damaged my baby, you've hurt him, and I cannot...I will not allow you to harm my boy."

The mask scoffed, and linked his hands together in a hand sign.

"Then, it's your mistake. You might've been Goddess of Shinobi back in the day, but this is the future. You're obsolete now woman. You're nothing but an echo in a wild mass of people. You're a tiny voice who cannot succeed in a battle with me. He will be to my uses. Your son will be used in the ways that I wish."

The mask got into a fighting form, ready for Itsuki, and whatever she had to offer.

"Then, come and see for yourself how obsolete I am you little brat." Itsuki smirked, and closed he eyes, focusing chakra there. "Now, time to use the Sharingan!" Opening her eyes, she revealed Ryouta's matured Sharingan, and as soon as Itsuki looked around, she had a bemused face on. "Wow, these eyes are so clear. I've never done this before, but I'm sure they'll respond to me, since this is my sons body and our hearts resonate as one." Itsuki smirked, and looked at the opponent. "Then, lets see what you can do, brat. Lets see the power of...darkness."

Itsuki beckoned the the stranger, who took out several kunai, and launched them in quick succession at Itsuki. Each kunai sailed through the air, aided by the Sharingan for pinpointing accuracy.

Gracefully, Itsuki used her Angel like wings, and danced around the kunai, heading towards the stranger at immense speeds. Responding to that, the stranger growled and jumped for Itsuki, pulling a fist back.

"Take this!"

Throwing a fist at her face, the mask was sure to have succeeded, however Itsuki proved too fast for the mask, and dodged the punch, returning one right back at the mask, the force being more than the mask could handle, and was forced downwards.

Before the could crash could be made, the masked stranger did a flip and landed on the ground, only to become slightly frightened when Itsuki appeared right in front of it, and threw a multitude of fists at the stranger.

"D-Darn you!"

Doing the best that the mask could, he/she dodged most of the hits, however some managed to make it through his/her defences, and hit the main body, causing pain to the technically younger, at least in spirit.

"I'm not just going to go easy on you, because I once held affection for you. You've come after my son, I cannot just forgive that!"

Itsuki spun around, and smashed her foot into the masks chest, forcing the person backwards. Before he/she could go back however, Itsuki grabbed the strangers foot, and slammed the body downwards.

The prism below cracked under the pressure from the strike, causing it to fracture underneath them, though that didn't bother Itsuki as she was flying with her wings.

"D-Damn...your strength hasn't decreased, has it Itsuki-sama?"

The stranger stated, the pain from the strike still being fresh within its mind, something that the mask didn't want to experience. Slowly but surely, he/she was beginning to realize that Itsuki might just be out of his/her league, especially with the added addition of the Sharingan, which she seemed to be adept at using despite this being the first true time that she has used it.

"Ya damn right about that child." Itsuki casually lifted the body out of the hole it made, and held the stranger upside down. "I see you aren't using your funny looking eye against me. For what purpose?"

"If I did, you'd turn against me. I know that you know about it, and I know you've already come up with a way to stop it and reverse it against me, so don't pretend that you don't."

Itsuki didn't deny it and was about to throw the masked figure when said person kicked upwards. Itsuki deflected the kick with a hand, but was forced to drop the masks foot, who did a flip forwards, and quickly twirled around, taking a kunai in each hand.

"So, we're going for Taijutsu are we? Okay, it wasn't my forte and was more Keiichi's thing, but it is going to be enough against you."

Itsuki also got ready for the person in font of her, ready for anything that was thrown at her.

"This place will be your new grave, Itsuki-sama! You are going to leave your sons body, so I can use it for my own devices!"

With that, the masked stranger charged at Itsuki, with the two kunai firmly held within his/her hands. Making it to Itsuki, he/she first tried to slash with the right hand, only for Itsuki to parry with her own hand, batting it away from her body, only to realize that it was a ploy for the left hand to have a stab at her.

Realizing this quickly, she grabbed the wrist that had the kunai stabbing at her, and twisted it to the side, away from her body, then retracted her hand, bringing it up into a fighting stance.

The mask quickly twisted the hand back to Itsuki, and stabbed at her. Itsuki saw this and allowed the blade to pass by her stomach, gaining a small cut on her stomach. Seeing that, Itsuki growled with annoyance, and did a flurry of punches against the mask, all making contact with the stranger, causing some blood to come from the wounds of her powerful fists.

Retracting from Itsuki, the mask swung a leg at the girl, only for Itsuki to block his/her attempts against her with a single hand. Grabbing thefoot, Itsuki lifted the body upwards, and slammed it downwards, using gusts of wind behind her to aid in her strength.

"Guwaah!"

Naturally, the breakable prism ruptured, but didn't fully break.

A crater was made in the place Itsuki slammed down the masked man/woman, causing a howl of pain to escape his/her lips.

"You little bitch, how dare you do this to me!?"

Letting go of the foot, Itsuki had to retreat when the masked stranger suddenly pulled a big shuriken out from the side of the prism, seemingly have stored it there, and threw it at her.

She flew in the air, and avoided the blade. However, on the strangers fingers, wires were attached, and by moving the fingers, he/she changed the trajectory, and made it go for Itsuki.

As she was about to stop the shuriken coming for her, she noticed that the stranger had pulled out many kunai's, all of them having paper bombs attached to them, and threw them at Itsuki.

"You should thank your son for these, I borrowed these items from his pouch."

Itsuki frowned at that, not liking how the mask used her own sons weapons against her. Seeing no choice, Itsuki put her hands together.

"Water Release: Water Wall!"

From all around Itsuki, a large torrent of water appeared around the woman, forming a dome of water.

All of the bombs and shuriken hit the wall of water, and because of it's incredible protective powers, Itsuki was completely safe.

" _As expected of Itsuki-sama, to create water with no source available and to create such a mass in the space of less than a second, she's truly worthy of the titles she has. She's good, she really is good. She could match the Nidaime Hokage with water techniques, if I remember rightly. This is going to be a good match...though I have to keep on my toes._ "

The man/woman gave a smirk from under the mask, and chuckled darkly, liking what he has seen.

Once all of the weapons disappeared, the water remained, and Itsuki looked downwards at the mask, and grinned wildly.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Technique!"

From the water wall she made previously, Itsuki fashioned the water into a new form. The water took the shape of a Dragon, with menacing eyes. With a single flick of her hair, she sent the Dragon straight at the mask.

From under the mask, the person gulped and took out many kunai's that had bombs attached to the kunai's.

"Take this!" With a single hand motion, the mask threw the kunai's, and at the same time, lifted up the mask. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

From the mouth, a large ball of flames was released, and due to the bombs thrown at the same time, they reacted with one another, and exploded as they hit the Dragon, dispelling it.

Panting, the mask returned to the prism and looked at Itsuki.

"Here I come!"

The woman herself was incoming at a fast rate with her impressive wings, giving the mask no time to prepare for the incoming attack.

Making it to the mask, he threw a measly punch for her face which she deflected easily.

"Take this!"

Bringing up her knee, the stranger used their elbow to block the hit, but felt the pain run through his/her body and winced at the pain. Not one for losing, Itsuki forced more power into her knee, and broke through the defences of the stranger, and embedded the knee in its chest, bringing up the body of the stranger, it floating in the air like a bubble.

Not missing a beat, Itsuki spread her wings, and fluttered away ever so slightly, and brought up her leg and went for a sweeping kick against the mans/woman's face, only for the stranger to see this, and did several back flips, releasing kunai from his/her hands at the same time, hurling them at Itsuki.

"This wont be enough for me child!"

Itsuki announced, and flapped her wings, releasing a harsh gust of wind, sending all of the kunai right back at the opponent. Sighing in frustration, the opponent returned to his/her feet, and brought up a kunai, deflecting all of the ones that came for him/her.

Gripping the kunai tightly, the stranger rushed Itsuki again and when crossing the distance, slashed for her torso, intending to do harm. Itsuki quickly reacted, and brought up her knee, and down her elbow at the same time, squashing the hand that came for her.

"B-Bitch!"

The stranger hissed, and was forced to let go of the kunai. Using that to her advantage, Itsuki quickly threw off her shoes, and grasped the kunai between her toes, and launched it for the opponents face.

Unfortunately for Itsuki, the stranger was able to retract his/her hand from Itsuki's vice like grip, and cocked his/her head to the side, the blade going past his/her head and wore a victory smirk under the mask.

Not missing the chance, Itsuki spread her wings, and flew overhead, grabbed the kunai in the air that she launched, and slashed downwards. The stranger ducked, but Itsuki was able to cut off strands of hair of the strangers, something that the mask growled at, and bent his/her body downwards, swinging his/her leg upwards at Itsuki for a devastating kick.

Itsuki, seeing this, brought up the kunai, and deflected the foot away from her, pushing it downwards, and inhaling a breath of air before returning to a steady level in the air with her wings supporting her. At the same time, weaving through hand signs as quick as lightning, quicker than even the Sharingan was able to keep up with, Itsuki was ready to release her devastation.

"Wind Release: Air Bullets!"

Spitting, bullets of condensed air was fired for the masked stranger who appeared to be frightened, quickly doing a cartwheel away from the air bullets that sailed through the air.

Each air bullet that missed, smashed its way into the ground of the prism, destroying chunks of it, something the stranger noted and was slightly fearful of, seeing how strong she made a low level technique.

" _Damn this woman, she's really as legends say...and I suspect that she's not even serious yet. Well, she isn't called Goddess of Shinobi for nothing._ "

That thought was something that scared him/her. That Itsuki wasn't even going seriously, while he/she was semi serious right now. It was something that made him/her grimace, slight fear setting into his/her mind.

"Don't forget about these bullets child!"

More air bullets came at him/her to which the mask skillfully dodged. However, the last one that Itsuki fired managed to cut his/her side, causing some blood to come out of the wound.

"D-Damn it...you've cut me you..."

Putting a hand on the wound, the masks visible eye was shaken. The very idea that this woman was skilled enough (in a child's body) to injure him/her and not look like she was trying, was something that shook him/her to his/her core.

Dodging all of the air bullets, minus that last one, the stranger faced Itsuki, and waved through hand signs of his/her own, and then lifted up his/her mask, to reveal the mouth portion of the face, opening the more wide.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

From his/her mouth, a large ball of flames was spat out, and headed directly for Itsuki's body. The flames mass took up the entire body of the stranger, indicating it's size, bigger than the average fire ball.

Itsuki, not batting an eyelid, waved through her own hand signs, before her chest increasing in size, and her eyes bulged as well.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"

Exhaling, a large mass of wind was released. The large wave of air hurdled towards the users Fire Technique at impressive speeds.

When meeting in the middle, the two attacks had a brief exchange with one another. However, Itsuki's technique proved to be too powerful for the man/woman and the fire was added to the winds tornado, creating a mass of whirlwind of flames that was sent hurdling straight for the younger opponent.

"S-Shit!"

Quickly thinking, the man/woman jumped to the side to avoid the attack. However, just as he/she dodged the attack fully, the right hand side of his/her arm was caught in the mass of flames, and burned away the robe and left burns on the arm, burns that made the opponent cry out.

The flaming whirlwind dissipated into the void, and Itsuki casually looked over the the crouching enemy that was clutching their hand and arm with the other hand, Itsuki looking sad that she caused such pain.

"I already told you, that I wouldn't be holding back. Even though you're my sons enemy right now, even though you've tried to kidnap him, I cannot bring myself to hate you, as I still see that sweet child that I once loved as well. You need to stop, before its too late. You can still be forgiven, child. Though your funky eye wont work with me, that's why you were burned. I don't like this, but I will have to stop you if you continue on, forgiveness can happen for you as well."

"Forgiveness...if only. Many regrets, you must have in this world. Your own husband, trying to kill your son. You act all high and mighty, but you didn't see that coming, did you?"

The masked man/woman spat out vilely, and stood on shaky legs.

Itsuki looked down at the ground, sighing sadly.

"No, I didn't see that coming. I'm not perfect, I never was. I was just a girl, a girl that loved a boy, and conceived children together after getting married. Because of something out of my control, my sons had to suffer. But...I watched, and prayed they'd be okay, but one thing after another stands in their way, and I can't protect them like this...it pains me that my boys suffer, because I can't be there with them to protect them from this harsh world. However, right now, thanks to this funky dimension and its different laws of physics and my own bond with my son, I was able to speak with you, converse with you, and fight you, to show you that your darkness isn't the way. It isn't the way to a better future. So I ask one more time, do not do this. Do not lead down the dark path."

Itsuki released some tears, clearly displaying that she was very emotional right now.

However, the masked stranger scoffed at the woman, and put his/her hands together, forming a hand sign.

"Sorry, but I closed my eyes to the light long ago. However, out of former respect and admiration for you, your son, will not be harmed anymore by me. However, that doesn't mean he isn't going to be my weapon one day. You realize the potential he has inside of him, it cannot be ignored."

Itsuki closed her eyes, and tears flowed from her eyes.

But then, she opened her eyes, and wore a new determined strength.

"If I can't make you see sense...one day, my son will make you see sense. My son, will show you the path of light again, I promise you this."

As if she had foretold a future event, Itsuki also put her hands together, seeing that her opponent was going to do another Jutsu.

"If that's what you believe, I wont deter you. However, I cannot see your son changing my views anytime soon, nor will he stop my plans either. He'll help my plans, if he becomes strong enough." After saying that, the mask continued his/her hand signs, and when finished, the mask inhaled deeply. "Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance!"

The mask announced, and revealed the bottom part of their face, the lips. Opening the mouth wide, a large stream of fire was released. The fire stream was like a tornado, a spiral that headed straight for Itsuki.

Responding to that, Itsuki waved through hand signs faster than the eye could see, and opened her own mouth wide, and as she finished the hand signs, she made her announcement known to the mysterious person.

"Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!"

From Itsuki's mouth, a large volume of water was released. It was huge, the size of the Hokage's mansion at least, and all of the water headed for the fire that the stranger had released.

The powers clashed against one another, in a glorious dance of powers, of fie and water. With a battle of dominance happening, the fire was getting doused by the waters incredible might. Though the fire was hot, burning, and blazing. The waters strength was just too much for the fires attack, and the stranger grimaced when realizing this fact.

The water proved to be too strong, and completely engulfed the flames of the opponent of hers, destroying them under the raging rapids. As the waters headed for him/her, Itsuki's opponent had no choice but to jump upwards, avoiding the wave that could've killed him/her.

Itsuki's eyes followed the strangers form, and she sighed heavily, forming another hand sign.

The water twisted and turned as Itsuki waved through some hand signs again, the speed of her signs increasing as time went on.

"Water Release: Water Bullet!"

From the water, glomps of water came up, and shot up like arrows towards the opponent. Twisting in the air, the water passed by the opponents body, narrowly missing piercing his/her abdomen.

Sighing in relief, the mask fell downwards naturally, having noted that the water disappeared. But as he looked towards Itsuki's direction, she wasn't there at all, greatly shocking the opponent.

"B-But where-" Before he/she could begin to question, Itsuki appeared behind him/her, and cracked a hand backwards, balling it up into a fist, as raging winds amassed at her elbow. "D-Don't-"

As he/she was talking, Itsuki propelled her fist forward, and it crashed into the persons back, causing a howl of pain to come from the opponent, blowing him/her downwards at incredible speeds.

When smashing the prism apart, the body went through it, and hit the one below it, cracking it immensely. Though it didn't break apart, it looked like the smallest crack could break it apart.

Itsuki flew down, and held the pointy kunai directly at the strangers mask, all the while having near emotionless eyes on. Said masked stranger looked to be in slight fear at the kunai, knowing that she could finish it at any time she wanted.

"You see, this is just my power, right now. In the future, my son will surpass even me. Just something to think..." As she spoke, her body glowed, and she opened her eyes wide. "N-No...not now...I can't...I need more time...I can't...not now..."

The light went from her (now Ryouta's again) body, and the boys eyes deactivated the Sharingan, as he fell to the ground, though his descent was stopped by a pairing of glowing arms, that gently rested him on the stone prism, making sure that he didn't hurt himself.

The masked figured panted in relief, sitting up on the stone.

"She...it took all I had...to make sure she didn't kill me...and she didn't even use her strongest techniques...she held back on me...her kindness stopped her from killing me..." The mask breathed out and fell backwards, laying on his/her back, panting heavily. "Itsuki-sama surely does live up to the reputation, she's exhausted me more than I thought she would...I bet it was in part to her powers...damn woman...though, this just gives me more of a reason to make Ryou...stronger...even if I have to use underhanded methods."

After saying that, the masked stranger closed the one eye that was visible, and fell unconscious from exhaustion.

From the side of Ryouta, the heavenly figure looked towards the child, and a single tear was shed, and on the winds, the word "...Sorry..." was heard, before the figure disappeared, leaving the pair alone with one another.

* * *

 **With Itachi...**

Standing within a desolate forest, was Itachi.

He was completely isolated. There wasn't as much as a bird around, something Itachi didn't care much about. Usually, this forest would be bustling with animals, but right now, there weren't any around, it was as if they had been scared off.

Itachi noted this, and had come to the conclusion that the 'guest' of the Hidden Leaf was the cause of it, though he didn't understand the reason himself, he was just glad that he was able to come here without being detected, though he knew it wouldn't last.

He knew that Danzo was following him, or having Root agents follow him. Even though he works directly under Danzo, he knew that the old hawk didn't trust him, he didn't trust him in the slightest.

And the opposite was also true. Itachi didn't trust Danzo for even a second. He didn't trust the old hawk, and he had good reason. He was the cause of Shisui's death, and one day he would cause more trouble as well. Though he didn't have much evidence of this, he knew that one day...Danzo would be more trouble than most people he had come across.

"That Danzo, I have to make sure that he doesn't touch my...family."

Itachi breathed out, trying to keep his cool. But he also knew that by the weeks end, something devastating was going to happen. He was worried about Mikoto, Izumi, Ryouta, and Satsuki. All of those four were his personal connections, and he didn't want any of them hurt.

As he waited for his 'guest' to come, he took out a kunai and stabbed the tree behind him a couple of times. The kunai would impale the tree a number of times, and then he would pull it out, and repeat the actions.

He had an impassive look on his face, but his demeanour told that he was slightly frustrated. He was tapping his right hip with his hand, while keeping his other hand firmly against a tree, slowly stroking the tree, awaiting for the person he wishes to see.

"Come on, where are you...?"

He muttered to himself, looking from left to right for the person he was waiting for. He was getting impatient. Itachi wanted to just leave this area and get back to his home. He didn't know why, but a foreboding feeling was slowly overtaking him, something that he didn't want to overtake him.

As he waited, he leaned against a tree, and wore a little more irritated look than he had been beforehand. He didn't like all of this waiting. All he wanted to do was get back to his mother, and sister, little brother figure, and his lover. All of these people he wanted to go and see, but he couldn't leave just yet.

Itachi waited for well over an hour. He had left Izumi and Ryouta after arriving back in the village. He didn't want to leave them, but he had to make sure that this visitor didn't do anything that they shouldn't be doing.

However, his wait didn't last much longer than an hour as soon, a swirl appeared in front of him, and what appeared was the masked stranger that had attacked and captured Ryouta beforehand.

"Hello again, Itachi." The stranger greeted, and casually strolled near him. "You're looking more irritated than usual. It isn't good for your worry lines on your face. Has something happened that I am currently unaware of?"

The stranger asked Itachi with a curious gaze in the eye, that was shown to Itachi.

Itachi's eyes looked at the stranger, and noted how he/she walked with a slight limp, and saw that from the cloak, apart of the arm was burnt, and he raises his brows confusingly.

"What happened to your arm?"

The stranger covered up the arm, and adopted a goofy voice.

"This woman came all mental on me and beat me up~ She was something so fierce, I was scared for my life~ If anymore time passed, I could've been seriously killed~ I was so frightened~"

While it wasn't a lie exactly, because of how it was spoken, it was made to sound like a lie, and an easy explanation, and away to get out of the conversation at the same time.

"Don't play games, Madara. I'm not in the mood for your games." Itachi replied to the newly named Madara who just stared at the boy with a slight amused gaze. "You wanted to talk to me, so what is it that you wanted? I have things I have to do. You understand the position that I am in right now."

Itachi rudely asked, in no mood to talk with the person in front of him.

Madara gently raised a hand, and ran it through the thick hair as Madara slowly took in the appearance of Itachi, noting that he looked to be in distress about something, something that this Madara looked quite happy about.

"Don't you wanna catch up first?" Madara questioned, but when seeing Itachi's face, Madara scoffed from under the mask. "I see, so you are in no mood to converse with me casually. Not even a "How you doing?" for me Itachi? No? That's alright, it seems you aren't in the talking mood right now."

"Of course I'm not. I know it was you that watched us during my little trip with Ryou, and Izumi. I want to know why you were spying on them, on me as well. What have you to say for your actions?"

Itachi demanded, wanting to make Madara's intentions known.

"I was watching the potential within Ryouta, that's all." Madara confessed to the annoyed Itachi. "You see, he is the last child of Itsuki's. If his power is to go to waste, I would be sad. I was wondering what kind of powers he had, and it seems that he isn't bad. He's quite talented, wouldn't you say Itachi? Especially, with Genjutsu. He's very, gifted in that area."

Madara cryptically spoke to Itachi who was trying to deduce what was happening.

"He's got...a good amount of talent, I guess. But you aren't thinking about going after him, are you? If you do, I wont allow it, and will stop you, by any means necessary."

Itachi threatened, making sure that Ryouta was going to be safe, as he still owed Shisui that much.

"My, you seem to care for him." Madara pointed out. "Why would that be, Itachi? Don't tell me this is one of those things were you feel guilty about the indirectness of your involvement with Shisui's death, so you dote on his Otouto?"

Itachi didn't answer Madara, and kept his dark eyes on the soul in front of him.

It was as if Itachi was actually trying to burn Madara's soul right now, though Madara didn't seem to mind, or even care. But that didn't matter to Itachi, he had already resolved himself to keep Ryouta safe, no matter what happens.

"I see, so you aren't going to say. That's okay, I already have my answer anyway. Now Itachi, there's something I want to discuss with you and it cannot wait any longer."

Madara continued on with a serious tone, only for Itachi to curiously raise his eyebrows.

"What is it? What is this important thing that you wish to discuss with me?"

Itachi wondered with a stern look in his eyes.

Madara released a small breath from under the mask, and ran both hands across a tree, something Itachi was quite weirded out by.

"It's a matter of most urgency. Tomorrow, you're going to be speaking with the Hokage, aren't you?" Itachi carefully nodded, and unconsciously activated his Sharingan. "Then, I assume that you'll also be having a private meeting with Danzo?"

Itachi couldn't deny what Madara was saying, seeing it as a logical possibility.

"I'm sure that he'll want to speak with me yes. But what does that have to do with this? He, or the Leaf doesn't concern you, Madara."

Itachi questioned with caution, keeping his distance from the individual.

Said individual tittered under the mask that they were wearing, something Itachi found to be slightly annoying.

"It's merely, do you believe that this could be settled without bloodshed? Danzo is a cretin to the most extreme. He believes that his own ideas are for peace, when it is all for power. It is the same reason why he targeted Shisui Uchiha, and is still targeting Ryouta Uchiha. He wants power, to rule over the weak with an iron fist, and he isn't going to be stopped by the Uchiha. He'll use the most extreme method's...maybe he already has?"

Itachi curiously lifted his brows, and cocked his head to the side in a wondering gaze, his left hand ready to strike at anytime with the kunai that he held previously pointed sharply at this Madara.

"What are you talking about?"

Itachi was becoming increasingly worried by now, and he wasn't sure if he should believe this persons words or not. But...he couldn't deny that there was a certain feeling that was filling his chest right now, and he was worried that the feeling was...something he couldn't imagine.

"You see Itachi, on the way here, I found out something interesting. Your girlfriend, her name is Izumi Uchiha, isn't it?"

"Don't go near her." Itachi quickly threatened, only to realize that Madara didn't use any threatening tone, and casually dragged his brow upwards into perplexity. "Why did you mention Izumi exactly?"

Madara put the hands it had and waved them in front of its face.

"I was wondering what you thought of her. You'd, die for her, wouldn't you Itachi? You'd sacrifice yourself for her, wouldn't you? I've seen it on missions you've had together. When you've been trying all you thought you had and was losing, but as soon as she was put into danger, you summoned strength that you didn't know you had, and it helped you beat the opponent. It was...interesting the lengths you'd go to protect Izumi Uchiha."

Itachi flicked the kunai behind Madara, barely missing the mask, with an inch closer could've been hazardous for the masked stranger.

"I don't know what you're implying, but you best stay away from her, if you know what's good for you."

Surprisingly, Itachi released some killing intent, and directed it towards the masked stranger. Itachi right now was quite pissed off, he was angry to a high degree. He wasn't going to allow this person to hurt Izumi.

"My, I wouldn't ever do something so sinister. However, that doesn't mean people wouldn't do it, to see you suffer."

"What could you mean? Izumi is safe."

Itachi was...almost certain of this fact. And even if he wasn't, he knew that she was with Ryouta, and he knew that he'd do anything to protect her. While he couldn't trust completely in his skills, as he's still a child, he knew that he cared about Izumi just as much as he does, and that strength of heart would allow him to protect Izumi.

"Are you sure about that?"

The masked stranger hissed out, Madara folding the arms to appear more menacing. Even if Itachi couldn't see behind the mask, he was sure that Madara was smirking right now, and he didn't like it one bit.

Itachi frowned at the stranger, and walked closer towards Madara.

"Are you saying that..."

"I'm not threatening her. All I asked was, are you sure that she is safe? Can you be sure that she is safe?"

At that question, Itachi gritted his teeth, and was unsure of how to answer it.

He was...praying that she was safe. But how Madara was wording it, it was as if Madara was implying that something had happened, and if it had, he would become angry at himself for failing to protect her, and by extension Ryouta as well.

"What have you done to her?"

Itachi hissed for an answer from the elder before him, all the while making sure that he had a hand on his weapon. His calm demeanour had gone, and it was replaced with anger, and hatred, something Madara had banked on, and was smirking from within the mask, satisfied that the right call was made when it concerns Itachi, and how his plan was going to succeed.

"I haven't done anything. Izumi Uchiha, just suffered something tragic." Madara casually admitted and whistled innocently. "It seems that while you were away, someone came to play, and now Izumi Uchiha has just had to pay. What I'm trying to say is, you best get over to her quickly, or she might be in trouble of alerting everyone to a tragedy."

"A tragedy...? What are you...Izumi."

Itachi muttered and then took off, fearful for Izumi's life.

"Always taking off without listening to anyone else's words, that's so like you Itachi. And here I haven't even explained the best part yet. Ah, well. It doesn't matter that much, I suppose."

As he left, Madara's eye, the space in front of it, twisted and plopped out Ryouta, who was unconscious and his body was slowly going towards the ground lifelessly, having no indication that he was alive, save for the occasion rise and fall of his chest.

As Ryouta fell from the tear in space, Madara caught the boy with one arm, his body hunched over and then threw the child in the air, so Madara could hold him by the scruff of his shirt.

Madara looked at the boy and a small laugh escaped from the lips of the masked stranger, a laugh that bellowed into the darkening night, filling the night with such a howling, that it was almost inhuman.

"You'll come in handy, young boy. Definitely, you'll come in handy for me. Either way, you'll be in good hands for now, my boy. Lets see how events unfurl, shall we Ryou Uchiha?"

After saying that, Madara mercilessly threw Ryouta to the ground, and sat down next to his unconscious body, and sighed deeply, awaiting Itachi's return, knowing that the boy will be back.

Back with Itachi, he was rushing through the woods as fast as he could. What Madara had said made him worried. Something was wrong with Izumi, and he was going to be damned if something happened to the girl.

As fast as he could, he jumped all the way out of the woods, and towards the Uchiha Compound. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, dashing through the Leaf village, his speed being something no passerby was able to keep up with.

This man was on a mission right now, and that mission was to keep Izumi safe. Whatever was happening, he was frightened for her. He wouldn't admit it, but he was extremely worried for Izumi.

When he made it to Izumi's house (taking a guess that she would be there) he went in without knocking, and quickly, the stench of blood filled his nostrils. That only made him worry more.

"Izumi, where are you?"

Even though he calmly asked, he was sweating inside. He was worried for Izumi, and since he could smell blood, the conclusions in his mind weren't something that he would've wanted for himself.

He forced his way through the house, despite the smell of the blood, and followed it all the way to the kitchen. Even though the blood was strong, he couldn't be sure on who's it was. All he knew was that something was bleeding within the kitchen.

When he made it, he saw what had happened. On the floor was Izumi's mother, her blood slowly drying due to the amount of time it had been out of the body. Itachi resisted the urge to throw up, since this was Izumi's mother.

Itachi couldn't see Izumi however, and his eyes naturally dragged around for the girls form.

"S-She's gone...Itachi-kun."

Coming from the side, was a highly depressed Izumi. Her eyes looked lifeless as she sat on the floor, hugging her knees, while being covered in her mothers blood. Tears hung in her eyes, her body looked shaken, and defeated. All in all, this girl looked like her life was just shattered, and she wasn't sure if she was even able to...think clearly anymore.

"Izumi..." Itachi walked over and bent down, so he was eye level with her. That's when he gasped, and saw it in her eyes, the Mangekyou. "Ooh God, no...Izumi your eyes have..."

He couldn't even finish the sentence, as he was too shocked by it all.

"Itachi-kun..."

She sobbed and latched onto him, crying harshly, her tears rolling down her face and onto Itachi's shirt, staining it with tears. Itachi embraced the girl, and looked at her mother again, and wore an angry stare.

"What happened, Izumi? Did you see who did this?"

Itachi mumbled out a question, all the while giving her comforting hugs and making sure that she was okay. He didn't expect this to happen, he was quite angry actually. To bring in Izumi into this, when she doesn't have anything to do with this, was cruel. And now, Itachi was pissed at Madara, who seemed to know about this, and could even have been the cause of this. If this was the case, Itachi was furious.

Izumi shook her head and cried even harder as she tried to give an answer, but it was broken at best, her words breaking as her heart did as well.

"No...I just...came home...and she was...dead...there...I tried my best...but it was too late...she had been gone for...at least half an hour...before I came back...she was...alone when she went...I wasn't even here for her..."

At that, Izumi cried even harsher, her sobs literally shaking her entire body. It was shaking it so much that Itachi thought for a second that she was having a seizure, but that wasn't the case.

"Izumi, I'm so sorry about this...I didn't ever expect this to happen..."

Itachi tried to comfort, but Izumi was too far off in her own sadness to register much of what he was saying. In fact, she looked as if she was about to give up, and it upset Itachi that someone had done this to her.

"I...don't know...what...why...did this...happen...Itachi-kun...why...are you...here?"

Her eyes displayed her sadness, the last question on her mind was asked to Itachi. She didn't even care that much why he was here, but all she did care about was the fact that he was here for her, in her time of need.

"Izumi...I was worried. I had...a meeting with someone, and then...I got worried, and came here. I'm so sorry about your Okaa-san...she was a good woman, and didn't deserve to be butchered like this."

Itachi consoled and helped Izumi stand up, not that her mind was ready to take anything in however. All she wished for right now was to collapse into Itachi's arms, and shed many tears.

"Itachi-kun...I...Ryouta-kun...I need to make sure that he's...I need to go and..."

"He can wait, Izumi." Itachi comforted. "Right now, I need to get you out of here, and to safety. It's not safe here anymore. If they've done this to your Okaa-san without anyone outside being any the wiser, then something disastrous could happen as well. I really need to get you to safety right now, and we can then think about something else...we can think about something, we'll...I will do whatever you want, but right now it isn't safe for you to be here."

Itachi tried to help her, but she gave a refusal shake of her head, and looked at her mother, many thoughts roaming around her head. She wondered what happened to her mother, how her death felt, and why it happened. All of these thoughts continuously screamed within her mind, and she couldn't come to any answer that was satisfying for the young girl.

"W-What...? No...I need to see Ryouta-kun...I need to make sure...he could be in danger as well...Shisui-san asked me to...look after him while he was...and now I need him...Itachi-kun I need him..."

"Izumi, it's..."

Itachi went to explain, however Izumi wasn't hearing any of it.

"I said I need to see him." Izumi sobbed out, but was also stern as well. "I...I need to make sure that he's okay. I left him alone when I came home...what if the person that killed...Kaa-chan is after Ryouta-kun as well...? I can't lose him as well...Itachi-kun please find him..."

"I will. But first, I need you to come with me. Please, there might not be much time, and I don't want to lose you...I promise I will find Ryou, and bring him straight to you. We just need to leave here."

Izumi eyes looked distant, almost as if she wasn't even on this realm of existence anymore, and looked at her mother, and grimaced, seeing the look on the woman's face, pure terror. That thought only made her cry even more.

"B-But Kaa-chan is...I can't leave her...here..."

"We'll bury her, I promise. But right now, it is too dangerous to stay here." Itachi lifted Izumi up, carrying her bridal style, and slowly walked towards the exit of the kitchen. "Don't worry, whoever did this, will be...you know."

Izumi hollowly looked at her mother as she was taken out of the kitchen, the look in her eyes being forever burned into the girls memories. It was all for her to take, too much for her to take, and she ended up fainting from the prolonged use of her new eyes, being activated.

Itachi looked at his girlfriend, and could only shed silent tears for the girl, knowing that she has gone through too much for anyone to take, and he could only do one thing right now, and that was protect her.

* * *

...Sometime later, Itachi arrived at a special hideout that he and Shisui used to have together. Since it has been sometime since he came here, no one would suspect that he would return to it, therefore Izumi would be safe.

Speaking of Izumi, the young girl was laying down on a makeshift bed made out of coats, and a worn down mattress, being supported by aforementioned coats. The poor girl looked exhausted, and she was covered in blood.

Itachi tried his best, but he couldn't get off all of the blood. Not that it was his main concern right now. Right now, all he had to worry about was Izumi, and he state of mind. When he saw her before, she looked...so empty, so alone.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he stood up, and was about to leave, when he felt a hand entangle itself with his own hand. Looking downwards, he saw Izumi look at him with a sad gaze in her eyes.

"Please...don't leave me alone..."

Itachi sat down on the makeshift bed, and gently kissed her on the forehead, and soothingly stroked her back.

"Don't worry, I wont be long. I'll get Ryou, and bring him here for you, alright?"

Izumi nodded, and her body trembled, her eyes displaying terror that was in her eyes.

"I...I had a dream that...Ryouta-kun was in danger...I dreamt that he was taken by some freak in a mask...but I don't know why...he was frightened...Itachi-kun, please don't allow what happened to my Kaa-chan happen to him as well. I couldn't take it if something happened to him...or you as well...please don't leave me..."

She pleaded, and shed a couple of tears, as the girl looked at him with a lost puppy look, something Itachi knew shouldn't be on her face.

"I wont allow anything to happen, I swear to you. I wont leave you, ever."

He told he truthfully, attempting to calm the storm that was within her mind.

Izumi gave a thankful nod, and she leaned her head against the pillow.

"I can't...make sense...why would anyone want to kill Kaa-chan...? She wasn't even a Shinobi...she was just a widow...that took care of the house...she didn't deserve to die like she did...she didn't Itachi-kun..."

"I know she didn't and I don't know the reason either. It doesn't make sense to me either." Itachi soothed to his girlfriend. "I will find out who did this to her, and will make sure that they pay."

"Itachi-kun, don't get into danger, alright? Just make sure...you return to me, please. I couldn't take it if you disappeared as well."

Itachi nodded, and kissed her head again, standing up.

"I'll go and make sure that Ryou is alright, and bring him here for you. Then I will find out about who did this, to the best of my ability. No stone, will go unturned without me turning it. What I'm trying to say is, I am going to make sure that you're safe and sound, and find out who did this heinous crime."

With that, he left the hideout, and left a clone with Izumi, making sure that she would be safe. As she watched him leave, Izumi couldn't help but cry, but she looked at the shadow clone that was left, and she smiled, as she cuddled up with it. Even if it wasn't the real Itachi, it was real enough to her, and the clone responded by hugging her comfortingly.

Walking outside, he saw the woods that were around, and he ran a hand through his hair, slowly sighing as his eyes cast downwards, trying to take in the matters of the day.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this to him, but Izumi wants Ryou, so I have to honour that."

Sighing to himself, Itachi took off though the tees, sure that this time, Izumi would be safe.

Going to the most logical area that he'd be in, Itachi arrived back at Ryouta's home, and quietly walked in without worry.

Once he walked inside, he casually strolled into the kitchen, and saw his mother standing at the kitchen, cooking some food.

"Okaa-san, I'm home."

Itachi announced his presence, his mother tuning around quickly, and once she saw her son, she took a relaxing breath.

"Aah Itachi, you've returned home...eegh, I guess Ryouta-kun's home huh." Mikoto corrected herself, momentary forgetting that she didn't technically own the house. "Anyway, where is the man of the house anyway? I thought that he was with you? Ooh my, have I perhaps missed him coming in with you?"

Mikoto looked around, to see if she had missed him, since he was quite short, like any child was, and could've slipped through her line of sight.

Alarm bells rang in Itachi's mind as soon as his mother said that, not quite believing what he had just heard. Even though he was shocked by it, he didn't allow it to appear on his face, and raised his eyebrows curiously, to throw off the fear that was slowly filling his eyes.

"You mean that he hasn't returned home just yet?"

Itachi questioned his mother, said woman put a finger to her lips, trying to think if she had seen him or not, before shaking her head.

"No...hmmm, curious. I thought that he'd be home by now...and I thought he was with you, Itachi. Didn't you take him on a training trip?"

"I did, and I thought that he might've returned by now. I had some...personal matters to discuss with the Hokage, so Ryou...hmmm, perhaps he went to Izumi's for the night."

"He's gone to that girls house again?" An irritated voice came from the side of Itachi. Quickly looking, he saw Satsuki standing there with an impatient look on her face. "I swear, that woman of yours is trying to corrupt my man away from me. Itachi-nii-chan, I don't mean to be rude, but could you keep your Shotacon girlfriend away from my...from my Ryou, please? Literally, every time he and I try and be intimate with with one another, she's always there, and ruins it because it is like she doesn't want me to be happy with my Ryou."

Itachi looked incredulous at the girl, stunned that she'd actually say something like that, but could tell that she looked genuinely concerned for him, and right now, he wasn't sue if he would be able to put a stop to he worries.

"Satsuki, you shouldn't be intimate with anyone at your age." Itachi scolded, and looked like a protective elder brother. "Even if you're...whatever you are, you cannot be intimate with him."

"Oh, so you're saying that I can't make out with him?"

Satsuki frustratingly stomped her foot, clearly not happy with what Itachi was saying.

Itachi blinked a couple of times, and then face palmed.

"Oh...you meant that...I thought...ah, never mind." Itachi chuckled unevenly, thankful that his sister wasn't getting 'intimate' with her boyfriend, if he was classed as that now. "N-No, you can do that, if you want. As long as it doesn't go too far."

"Good, it seems that we're on the same page as one another. And it isn't like I take it too far, like you do with Izumi-san. I mean, I've seen you tongue your girlfriend, when I haven't done that with Ryou yet."

Itachi fluttered his eyes, not expecting Satsuki to know such things.

"Tongue? I don't-"

"Ooh my God Itachi." Mikoto woe a shocked face, and pointed accusingly at her son. "You've been licking your girlfriend in her no-no places, and someone like Satsuki has seen your sexual activities?"

"W-Wait a second, I nev-"

"I accepted that this would happen eventually." Mikoto confessed with teary eyes, effectively cutting him off. "But to think that you've been doing it in places where Satsuki could see? For shame, Itachi. I thought I raised you better than that. To think that Satsuki had to witness you and Izumi-san being...intimate with one another."

Itachi's face tuned flustered at the accusation he was getting from his mother, and the dirty look he was getting from his sister, and for a few seconds, he had forgotten about everything else, and felt like he had to justify her actions.

"I-I haven't though!" Itachi surprisingly yelled, and rejected what his mother said. "I didn't, and don't plan to, lick Izumi...besides that one time on the nape of her neck...e-even then, it was all innocent. Also, Satsuki didn't say lick, she said tongued...which I don't do either."

He lied at the end, as he frequently did tongue her, though he wasn't about to divulge that information to his mother, let alone in front of his own baby sister, something he'd find weird, and creepy as well.

Mikoto looked at him for a few moments, before shrugging her shoulders.

"No, it's alright. I see, it's alright. As long as it is something that you can do at your age, I shouldn't butt into it."

"Hey, I'm satisfied, as long as that woman doesn't come onto my man."

Satsuki added to the conversation, and shot a dark look at Itachi, as if telling him "Keep your girl away girl my man!" or that's how Itachi saw the look anyway, and could only sweatdrop.

"Your man huh..." Itachi sweatdropped even more, and wore a collected face. "I'm sorry, Satsuki. It seems that Izumi has kidnapped him of her own accord. I cannot control her when she's in full on Shotacon mode." He joked, and silently begged Izumi's forgiveness. "In the future, I will try and keep Satsuki...I mean, keep Izumi from Ryou...since he is your...man."

Satsuki huffed, and put her hands on her hips, clearly frustrated with Izumi, and slightly Itachi as well for making fun of her, and her love for the young Ryouta.

"Well, maybe I should just go over there and tell Izumi-san herself that she's kidnapped the wrong boy. I don't care if she has you, I'd like to have an Onee-sama, but when she's hitting on my Ryou, she takes it to far, and is going to corrupt his innocent nature and make him like...ugh, like Naruto and Kiba those morons who are always being annoying in class, especially that Naruto, he's always trying to corrupt my Ryou."

Itachi paled when she said that, though for reasons that there is a dead body in that house, and if Satsuki saw it, it could be disastrous, and that wouldn't even be the best way to describe it.

"Satsuki I-"

"Ooh dear, a young maiden in love such a funny thing hehehe~" Mikoto cut off Itachi, and teased her daughter, all the while chopping up vegetables. "Though, Itachi. She does have a point. It seems that your girlfriend wishes to have both Ryouta-kun and you to herself. She's such a modern girl, isn't she?"

Itachi could only nod, while trying to keep his face stoic.

"That she is...she's got a great imagination."

"Great imagination of imagining ways of taking Ryou away from me maybe."

Satsuki commented from the side, and sat down at the table.

Itachi looked at Satsuki, and couldn't help but allow a smile to grace his face.

Satsuki saw the smile, and cocked up her brows.

"Eh? What's with the look Nii-san?"

Satsuki questioned with perplexity, genuinely never having witnessed her brother smile like that before, least of all at her. If he had, it wasn't in livid memory.

Mikoto looked at the exchange between her children, and noted that this was one of the happier times she had seen between the two. Usually, Satsuki was quite jealous of Itachi, and how he got attention from their father, but right now, they were acting just as normal siblings, and Mikoto couldn't of been happier at the sight.

Itachi continued to look for a few seconds, before shaking his head.

"It's nothing. It's just...you really love Ryou, don't you?"

Itachi stated, rather than asking, already knowing the answer.

"Well duh, of course I do. I trust him with my life, isn't that enough of a trust?" Satsuki didn't even care that she admitted that, since she had shared a kiss with him already, and blushed when she remembered it. But then her face turned stern as she suddenly thought of something. "Nii-san, you aren't going to act like the over protective Nii-san are you and attempt to scare Ryou away from me? If you ever do that, I wont forgive you."

Itachi chuckled internally, and walked closer to his sister.

Wonderingly, she watched him make it to her, and he put his fingers together, and poked her in the forehead, causing her to fall back slightly, and pouted adorably, cutely, even Itachi couldn't deny the cuteness his sister had.

"Don't worry, I think Ryou is a great man for you. Definitely, he's the only one that I would approve. He can be...whatever you want him to be. Be that a boyfriend, husband, whatever it is. As long as he doesn't hurt you, I will gladly support your relationship with him."

Satsuki was taken back by that, and she didn't know if she should be happy about that or not. However, she eventually concluded that she should be happy about it, so that's what path she took, and she went along with it.

"W-Well, good. I'm glad that you said that. Because one day, I will make him my husband. It wasn't just for show with Otou-san. I didn't say it to just spite him, that's how I honestly feel. Call it-"

"No, it isn't childish at all." Itachi paused, and took in the stunned face of Satsuki, having guessed what she was going to say. Even Mikoto was stunned, but Itachi continued on while patting his head. "If that's how you feel, then you can't have anyone else deter you. If you're going to marry him one day, then if you truly mean it, then I wont stop you, I wont stand in your way, and will support you in whatever it is you decide to do."

Satsuki's face turned red at her brothers words, and she faced away with an adorable pout.

"It isn't like I need your permission or anything." She stated, but then faced back with a pleasing smile on her face. "I am glad you said it though, because he's gonna be your Otouto in law one day." Satsuki smirked, and folded her arms. "You better be nice to him as well, or when I grow up, I will kick your ass!"

Itachi couldn't help but release a chuckle as he edged away from her.

"I'm sure that you would. One day, you'll be stronger than I am, Satsuki." Itachi stated it as if it was nothing at all. "For now though, you can't beat me. In the future, when you become stronger, I'm sure you'll be able to beat me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something's to do."

Itachi annoyed, and was about to leave when Mikoto interjected, and stopped his advances.

"Itachi, aren't you staying for dinner?"

Itachi gently shook his head, rejecting what his mother had said.

"I just came to check on you all, I have some...Anbu things to do. Goodbye."

After saying something convincing (at least to him) he left the house, and went to other places Ryou could be at.

He went to the park, to Naruto's (though only looked through the window) to Sakura's and Ino's (doing the same with what he did with Naruto's place) and even went to some restaurants, to see if he had met up with any friends that he didn't know about. He even checked the training areas, to see if he had met up with Lee for a training session (something the pair do frequently when not busy), and also checked the Hyuga Compound to see if he went to see Hanabi.

But no matter where he looked, he couldn't find Ryou, it was as if he had dropped off the face of the earth, and that worried Itachi. It wasn't like Ryou to just disappear without telling anyone where he was going. He would have at least gone home and told Mikoto or Satsuki where he was, but since they didn't know either, Itachi was getting more and more worried.

While standing on a tree branch high in the trees, he contemplated where Ryou could be, before a dark thought had entered his mind.

"Madara."

He deduced, and took off to the place he had last seen Madara.

As he rushed to the area he had last seen Madara, many dark thoughts entered his mind. Many thoughts of what happened to Madara, how he noticed that Madara's arm appeared to be injured and other little things, like how the mask was late to the meeting.

When he arrived at the place he had met the mask before, he saw that Madara was still there, but then he noticed the boy on the ground next to the mask, and growled with pure rage, remembering what Izumi had said before, and she was right.

He saw the wounds that Madara must've inflicted on the boy, and silently wished Madara dead instantly.

"Madara, so you've taken him, have you?"

Even though he appeared calm, he was anything but. He was seething inside. Ryouta looked like he had taken quite the pounding, and saw that he had many scrapes and cuts on his body. He was even unconscious, with God knows how many internal injuries he had.

"I've collected him yes. You see, Itachi. You're quite strong, and capable as well. However, this boy simply has something that you don't possess, he's the only one in the world, that possesses this ability anymore. It's as rare as the Wood Release and he could become useful to me."

"Useful...you're thinking of taking him for...what purpose exactly?"

Itachi was curious now, more than anything else right now.

He didn't quite understand why Madara would want to have Ryou, though he was worried for the boy.

Madara though ignored the incredulous look from Itachi and continued the conversation.

"You see, Itachi. Recently, it has come to my attention that this boy has potential. He is the last of his Okaa-sans blood. Though Shisui was also a candidate, and was already strong, but since he is of this world no longer, we don't have a choice but to look at the only living link."

"So, you're going to do what with him exactly?"

Itachi demanded an answer from Madara, his patience wearing thin.

From underneath the mask, Madara's face turned into a sadistic grin though Itachi was unaware of this.

"Raise him into a weapon of course."

As soon as the words left the masks lips, Itachi immediately sprung forward, and attempted to grab Ryou away from Madara, but he couldn't get him in time, with the mask taking the boy away via the eye power he/she had.

"Madara, give him back right now."

The boy threatened Madara who turned up his/her nose at the boy.

"Sorry, Itachi. While you're a valuable Uchiha, you're very talented, he's something else. He just possesses something that you simply don't have, and that power cannot go to waste in this village, especially within the group, Akatsuki. He could harness the power with Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki...?" Itachi mumbled a question, furrowing his brows. "You intend to have him in the group you've formed? Why would you want a child? He isn't even gifted, he's a useless brat that has less talent than Satsuki. You wouldn't want him in Akatsuki, he would only slow you down. At best, he'd be a hindrance."

Itachi lied, trying to convince the masked stranger and deter him/her from taking Ryou away from the Leaf. He knew that Madara was stronger than he was, and he couldn't force him to spit out Ryou. He wasn't even sure where Ryou was right now, he didn't know what Jutsu the masked stranger used on him, and was worried for his safety.

Madara saw through the lie instantly, and sighed.

"You're not good at lying Itachi, especially when it is to me. I've seen how strong he is. But..."

"But...what?"

Itachi quizzed from the mystery person as he pointed with two fingers.

Madara held up two fingers of his/her own.

"There's two options. Either Ryou comes with me, or both you and Izumi Uchiha comes with me and Ryou gets to live in this village. The choice is yours."

Itachi was...he didn't even know how to feel at what he had just heard from Madara, and didn't know what to say in response.

"You...want me...and Izumi to come with you...? Why Izumi...? What could she possibly have to do with you?"

"That's for my own personal reasons. Izumi Uchiha might seem weak to you right now. But in the future she could become useful, especially with her Mangekyou abilities, whatever they are."

"So...you killed her Okaa-san then?"

Itachi was furious with Madara right now, and he wanted to take his anger out on the mask. However he knew if he tried, he could get Ryou killed, and Izumi as well. He didn't want that, so he attempted to keep himself calm, though he was slowly but surely becoming more and more frustrated.

"My, you're making me out to be a criminal Itachi. I didn't do anything of the sort, though it doesn't mean I wont take advantage of it. Izumi Uchiha is...interesting."

"Define interesting."

Itachi spat in disgust, having his girlfriend talked about in such a manner, especially with what was happening.

"She's...unique. You see, both you, and Ryou seem to care for her, a lot. I've been watching, and it seems that to me, that you'll do anything for her, and would become stronger for her. Besides, she has a good talent for Medical Ninjutsu, and that could come in handy in the future as well so she herself, isn't useless as far as that comes...even if she does have a tendency to poison people."

Madara sweatdropped at the end, remembering what he/she saw at that time.

"Just what are you saying exactly?"

Itachi wanted it out on the table, he wanted it to be told to him so he could prepare for the worst

"Itachi, I'm saying, either Izumi and you comes with me, or Ryouta comes with us. It is you choice, I wonder which you're going to choose?"

At that, Itachi stayed silent. What he had just head was...who was he willing to sacrifice? His girlfriend, or his Otouto figure? That question...he didn't know how to answer. He didn't mind about himself, as he'd gladly do anything to protect the two of them, however with either decision, one of them is going to be...in peril with this Madara and he didn't want that. So...all he could say was...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Wow, what a whirlwind chapter, huh!**

 **Itsuki made her official debut in the story without flashbacks, and decided to kick Obito's ass though couldn't finish Obito off, but that's because of various reasons, and though neither went full out, she was holding back a lot more than Obito was so that's a testament to her strength, but how strong she is...well, it will be shown in the future how strong she is hehe~**

 **She also wont be able to do all of the time what she did this chapter, so if Ryou is in danger like that in the future, she can't just come and save him, it was more of a very special circumstance, though how she did it, will be revealed in the story down the line. And as for her wings, I will let people draw their own conclusions on that however, I will say that she hasn't displayed her full powers yet, and couldn't, due to being in Ryouta's body, therefore she was limited and her relationship with Obito will be expanded on in the future via flashbacks.**

 **Anyway, it seems Itachi also has a tough decision to make now. Either take Izumi with him when he joins Akatsuki, or allow 'Madara' to take Ryou and use the boy for twisted things, and I'm sure most can guess what he's going to do.**

 **Next chapter, right now to warn you, is going to be the chapter where the massacre happens so expect some tears, stabbing's and other things as well, though it will be different in canon (obviously hehe) and maybe a surprise in store so until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Castor115; Hehe, yeah, it was a good reunion alright. I thought that it would be good for them to meet, to show that he does have a mother that does love him. Hehe, Itsuki surely is a beast alright, and that's not even her serious.**

 **Hellspam; That she is, that she is~ He certainly does have a difficult choice, though I'm sure that Izumi will be able to help him through it.**

 **Jack; Yeah, you'd be right. Izumi loves Ryou too much to allow any other outcome to happen, and thank you. Yeah, it's time for the dreaded part of the story, but it will all work out good in the end. I hope the wait isn't too bad hehe~**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Hehe, yeah it is harsh, but it is also necessary. Either directly, or indirectly, Obito will help Ryouta to become stronger. Yeah, that would be cool, and I can see Itsuki knowing them. He's going to have a summoning in the future and it is going to be pretty cool. If she overuses it, she would become blind. His dream, is a couple of things. Like right now is to come a Anbu, though not for Danzo, and others as well. Satsuki will be quite strong in the future, just like her canon counterpart, though something's will differ. In the future, he will yeah. You'll have to read and see what happens with the Uchiha~**

 **Cloud4012; Hehe, yeah she's certainly awesome alright. Yeah, he'll be showing some impressive displays in the future alright~ And I thought it would be a good time to end the chapter their gives suspense for the next chapter.**

 **Harem Master123; I'm glad that you did, and yeah she's certainly something alright. And yeah, he certainly got to have a brief meeting with her alright, and will have others in the future. I suppose you could look at it that way, though it is going to make him stronger, and not everything is always going to be dark for him hehe~ Yeah, I consider every idea thats presented to me hehe~ Cool suggestions, still thinking about it!**

 **Skull Flame; Indeed, it has hit the fan alright~ Hehe, she's joined the party, at least for a little while, to remind Obito not to mess with her child. Exactly, it isn't a small feat, which shows that she was quite impressive when she was alive and will be shown again in the future. Yeah, Izumi is quite distraught, Mikoto that little teaser, and yeah, Obito gave such a harsh decision alright. Yeah, this chapter is the massacre alright. Well, she'll find out before Sasuke did in canon anyway, though she wont know right away. Hehe, funny you should mention children between those two...anyway, that's a pretty good guess, and you could be right. Though I wont spoil it just yet. Hmmmm, that would be pretty funny scenario. And those are some pretty good suggestions alright. Yes, some filler arcs I will be covering, but not all of them. Ones that I think could fit in, and I do take suggestions for that. Yeah, filler girls are, different alright. And thanks!**

 **Anime PJ; It certainly does, can't argue with you there. Yeah, I guess that he does, but he'll have a girl by his side, one that loves him, so he gets a better deal in life than canon one did. Hmmm, sadist, possibly~ True enough, true enough~ No, I dont think so, it is good and sad, it's going to be a good emotional, yet surprising chapter alright.**

 **Shadow Uzumaki55; Hehe, glad that you did, and yeah, guess so hehe~ Yeah, I have plans for Izumi, that's why she has to go with Itachi, for many reasons. Well, every cloud has a silver lining after all~ Well, I have some good times for after the clan. Thanks, and cool suggestions!**

 **Naroku; Heee, I suppose that it is, but you'll see why in the future. I know lol~ Cool suggestions, and even a new one hehe~**

 **Jugar38; Well. Obito does die in the canon anyway, so take comfort from that I guess. And thanks!**

 **Lightwave; Hehe, it does seem like I'm being cruel, but he is going to be getting something out of this. Yeah, I was going for something heartwarming, at least to give him something good in his life right now. And yeah, she's...doing something to him alright, I will leave it to imagination for that~ Indeed, Itsuki did drop some hints alright, though since Ryouta doesn't know Kushina much, he wouldn't really put two and two together. Hehe, Itsuki was just that awesome in the day, and she still is, giving a beat down to those who hurt her children and yeah, she is quite strong alright, and as for Ryou, well he isn't going to be a slouch in the future. Yup, that's Satsuki alright, she's claimed him as hers, and will make sure that he is as well. Yeah, you guessed it alright, Izumi isn't one for allowing others to be hurt when she can at least prevent it, and you know, she could develop a cure for it, considering she's quite a good medic nin. Yeah, they'll come out in one peace alright.**

 **Guest 1; Well, she's certainly going to appear in the story again, lets put it that way.**

 **Neonlight01; Yes, it was intense~ Yup, they've met, and she showed some of her stuff, though wasn't going all serious. You're right about that, Obito could've been dead if Itsuki stayed around a little while longer. I know, I always liked it for dark characters, even though Sasuke wasn't my favourite at that time. Hmmm, that will be shown in the future. Yeah, I could see Orochimaru doing things like that. Cool suggests!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I haven't come across any stories like that either.**

 **War sage; Thanks, and yeah, he certainly is alright.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, however brief the meeting was, he got to see his Mama~ He certainly is alright. Well, they still have Mikoto, and others as well. Hehe, thanks, I will certainly try! Cool suggestions!**

 **Guest 3; Hehe, well maybe in the future and thanks!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks, glad ya liked it. Yeah, he'll be something in the future alright. Yeah, those are going to be interesting to see, aren't they?**

 **Zilcho; Well, I'm sorry that you left, but at least you said some kind things, and if it isn't to your tastes, then I understand, thanks for reading what you did.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The Uchiha downfall part 3**

 **With Itachi and Danzo...**

With the sun reaching it's peak in the sky, Itachi and Danzo had met up with one another. The place they ended up ironically was the same place that Danzo had met Shisui, though Itachi doesnt know this fact, while Danzo thought that it would be the perfect place.

Since yesterday, Itachi has been going through, hell.

He was going through something that he wished he didn't have to go through.

The choices he had, only weighed more heavy on his mind, and he felt guilty, having had to lie to Satsuki about the location of Ryouta, and made her worry. It didn't help when Satsuki felt like something was off, and wanted to talk directly with the Hokage. it took everything it had within him to convince her that Ryou was going to be returned safely after a 'trip' with Izumi.

While he was awaiting Danzo to speak, Itachi remembered the meeting with the Hokage this morning, and how the coup was tomorrow. Even though the Hokage asked for time to be stalled for, Danzo wasn't too receptive to the idea, and asked Itachi to meet him here.

While the air was brisk, Danzo began the conversation.

"Itachi, despite what Sandaime said, he will move to protect the Leaf if push comes to shove. That's the kind of man he is." Danzo spoke bitterly about the Hokage, while Itachi merely staed blankly at him. "In which case even Hiruzen, as Hokage, will have no choice but to take decisive measures." Danzo paused, to articulate his thoughts, and continued with bated breath. "Whether it results in a war or not, the moment for the coup happens, the Uchiha will lock themselves into a fate of annihilation. Including that of your innocent Imouto, and innocent Ryouta...Ryouta..."

Danzo trailed off and had a far off look in his eyes, as Itachi looked at him with raises eyebrows.

"Danzo-sama, is something wrong?"

Danzo snapped out of what he was thinking, and cocked an eyebrow up in confusion.

" _Why did I think about protecting...no, I need to keep him safe...keeping him safe...is what is important...yes, keeping him safe..._ " Danzo mused in confusion to what he'd usually think, and cocked his head to the side. "It's nothing, I was just thinking about Ryouta Uchiha, and how he hasn't been seen for a few days now. You wouldn't know his current location, would you Itachi?"

Itachi carefully studied Danzo's whole demeanour finding something...off about it.

There was something about Danzo's eyes that just didn't fit well with Itachi. It was as if...he was in a state of...something. As if he was hypnotized, though Itachi couldn't see anything that could've done it. He knew for certain that he hadn't done it, so he was quite confused right now.

"Ryou is fine. He's merely not well right now, and is resting." Itachi lied smoothly, running a hand through his hair softly. "Now Danzo-sama, what is this about exactly? Could you...finish."

Danzo's eye fluttered slightly, as if snapping out of a trance.

"Yes, now Itachi. There is a way to spare the innocent Uchiha. If things come to pass, yout Imouto, and Ryouta will know the truth, even the innocent Uchiha, the ones that have no clue about the truth, would also suffer with the truth being known. And if they witness Konoha Shinobi slaughtering the Uchiha, it will give them vengeful hearts towards Konoha, and I am sure that you do not wish for this to occur. And unfortunately...they'd...no...Ryouta can't die...innocents..." Danzo mumbled at the end, only to shake his head as if something was clouding his mind., something Itachi took note of. "As I was saying, the innocents would suffer as well."

Danzo finished, only to earn a scowl from Itachi.

"Is that a threat, Danzo?"

Itachi spat out with disdain, folding his arms with quiet rage.

"No, I want you to make a choice." Danzo started, a serious look in his eye. "Either align with the Uchiha and launch the coup, and die along with your clan, and have the knowledge that the children of Uchiha would know about the darkness of the clan." Danzo gave one half of the offer, Itachi's eyes narrowing at the words. "Or side with Konoha, save the innocent Uchiha before the coup, and then help us eliminate the darkness of the Uchiha." Danzo concluded that part of the conversation, only for Itachi to bow his head. "No matter what, things must be quelled before any mayhem can arise in order to protect the village. And the only Shinobi that can be trusted with this mission is...you, a double agent for both the Uchiha, and Konoha. There is no one else, Itachi."

As Danzo finished, Itachi was conflicted on how to feel. He'd never expect Danzo to come up with this. He was sure Danzo would make it so that he'd have to kill all Uchiha, but since he said the innocents could survive, Itachi was confused.

"Who would you consider innocent exactly?"

Itachi decided to ask, unable to come up with the answer himself. To him, most Uchiha were innocent. However, Danzo had the answer already for Itachi.

"Innocents. Children, the Uchiha who do not possess evil within their hearts. Unfortunately this means your Otou-san cannot be spared, however your Okaa-san will be spared, if you so choose this. Fugaku, and his forces need to be dealt with swiftly. But Uchiha like your Okaa-san, Satsuki, Ryouta, Izumi Uchiha, and others, like the non combative Uchiha can be spared."

"How could you explain that I decided to spare these individuals?"

Itachi quizzed further, trying to see where Danzo was going with this, and how he would be allowed to spare the best that he could.

"Thats easily explained by seeing them as nothing but weaklings. Nothing that could ever pose a challenge to you. It can be claimed that you decided to take out the Uchiha who you thought as a threat, and went to kill Ryouta and Satsuki, but at the last second, you couldn't. This mission will be most painful for you. But on the other hand, it will allow you to spare the truly innocent. I know you care about the village just as much as I...will you accept this mission?"

Itachi hung his head low, and began walking away, a million thoughts screaming within his mind.

As he walked, Danzo looked on with a hateful glare, though didn't say anything as Itachi slowly disappeared from sight.

As soon as he was gone, Danzo held a hand to his head as if he was in pain. Thoughts about the Uchiha ran around in his mind, wondering why he didn't want the Uchiha to be killed, all of them.

But then an answer came to him, and he smirked.

"Yes, I remember now. If I spare the nice Uchiha, it would give Ryouta an incentive to become stronger for the clan and the Leaf as well. That's the reason I'm doing this, it makes sense after all. Yes, protecting Ryouta, means keeping the good Uchiha alive, and he'll rise in power...hahaha."

Danzo's evil schemes began to run around in his mind, all the while remaining blissfully unaware that Madara was watching overhead, and couldn't help but notice how Danzo wasn't acting how he usually was.

But soon, it became apparent to Madara that there must've been something done to Danzo, and a joyous laugh came from the mask, who then made Ryou appear who had many cuts and scrapes on his body, and dangled him off a tree branch with one hand.

"What do you think about this Ryou? Did you hear, Itachi is going to kill the clan."

Ryouta, who was unconscious, didn't reply, but a lone tear did fall from his eye, even subconsciously, he hated this outcome.

Seeing that, the mask laughed evilly and jumped waway with the boy tightly secured within the arms of the stranger.

* * *

 **With Itachi and Izumi...**

"Goodbye Kaa-chan, I will always love you. You were taken from me at such a bad time in my life, but I promise, that I will do everything in my power to make sure that I don't waste my life. I will become strong and will make you proud."

Izumi put her hands together and prayed for her mother, something that she didn't want to do, but she knew that she had to do. Whatever her life was now, she was damned sure that she was going to make the best of it, even if she didn't know what direction her life was going to take now. All that mattered was she was going to make something of herself.

Itachi stood next to his girlfriend, and silently prayed as well, while having a comforting arm around her waist, pulling her close so she could cry on his shoulder, something that he could only do right now. Though not one for showing emotions, right now he did show his care for the girlfriend that he loved.

Izumi was dressed in a lovely dress, that came down to her knee. The colour was black, indicating for a funeral, with a nice floral pattern to it that ran up the left hand side, the right side vacant. Buttons were at the top of the dress, right between her cleavage.

Itachi was dressed in the average outfit for the Anbu, though was styled with a certain Uchiha crest on the back. A sword was placed on his back, and arm guards that came up to his elbows.

" _I'm glad...she could have this, at least this is the way she can say goodbye. Yeah, this is the most we can do right now, without anyone catching us burying her Okaa-sans body...it's the least she deserves._ "

Itachi fondly mused to himself, all the while rubbing her back comfortingly as a sob escaped her lips occasionally.

Itachi had arranged it so that they could have a private funeral together, for Izumi's mother. It was the best that he could do, after what has happened, and how he would have to commit a sin...that he didn't want to commit.

Of course, he was dreading telling Izumi the most.

He didn't want her to hate him. But he couldn't keep it from her unwittingly, she had become apart of something that he didn't want her apart of. All he wanted, was for it to go away. For it to be a distant memory, that was what Itachi wanted. But he knew that it wasn't, and eventually, he would have to tell her. Right now though, he was going to allow Izumi to have some time to grieve.

However since the dusk was fast approaching, he would have to tell Izumi, for this night wasn't going to be the pleasant night that was portrayed by the setting sun. Even though he thought the descending sun was pretty, he didn't want to drag this out anymore...he wanted to get it out of the way.

But right now, he'd feel guilty if he spoke now, with Izumi crying.

She was partly aware of the situation, though she didn't know the full details, which she would have to know about, especially considering what has happened, he'd have to tell her, though he was dreading it, seeing it as something...that he didn't want to have to do.

Minutes turned to an hour in the blink of an eye. While Izumi stopped crying somewhere within the 15 minute period, she continued to stare at the grave that they made for her mother.

"Izumi, it's getting late now, and there's something that I need to discuss with you. I'm sorry, but...Izumi, I need to talk with you, about a most...hard decision, something that is..."

She looked up at his face from his chest, and whimpered lightly.

"Whats going on? Is it to do with Ryouta-kun?"

She took a guess, based on what she knew of the situation. Though she wasn't sure what had happened to Ryouta, she was so worried, but Itachi hadn't said much about it, and that worried her even more than she thought would be possible.

"Partly, yes. But it also has to do with you."

Itachi confessed to the bewildered Izumi.

"With me? What's it to do with me? Itachi-kun, what haven't you been telling me? I know something is up, and until I find out what it is, I wont stop asking about it. This is Ryouta-kun we're talking about. If he's in danger, then I want to know about it."

She was determined to find out what was going on. She was damn sure that whatever has been happening, she was going to find out what has been going on, and how she could help.

"I know, Izumi. I'm sorry that I kept it from you. Lets go somewhere more private, and I will tell you all you want to know. Though I need to warn you...it's going to be...well, it is something that you wouldn't want to hear."

Izumi became concerned with what he said.

She was worried about how he worded it. Even his tone wasn't what she would want to hear. After losing her mother, hearing that Ryouta might be in danger kicked her instincts into overdrive.

"Itachi-kun, tell me...is he still alive?"

That was her biggest worry, that something like that could've happened. If he had been killed as well, she would be destroyed. It wouldn't even be a far stretch to say that she would die if he did.

"Yes, he is alive. Though he is still in danger. Come on, I will explain more when we're alone. Right now, however is a little...dangerous to talk about out in the open."

Izumi nodded, and together, they left.

Though, Izumi looked back one more time, and fondly smiled at her mothers grave.

" _One day, I will become strong Kaa-chan. I don't know how, but I will become a strong Ninja, and I will keep all of the innocents safe, just like you and Otou-san. You're...I will keep your memory alive, Kaa-chan. I will also...do my best to protect Shisui-sans Otouto, even if I have to give up my life. It would be worth it, if that boy can smile again...even if I'm not around to see it._ "

There, she made a silent promise that she'd one day become a strong Ninja, just like her father. As Itachi looked on and somewhat understood what Izumi said within her mind, he wasn't sure if he should be happy for her, or sad for her. All he knew was, that she shouldn't have to be going through something like this. She shouldn't have to suffer.

With that, the pair walked away, and went to a place that was safe for them to talk, something Itachi didn't want to do, but he didn't know what else to do.

While walking towards the place where they could talk, Itachi remembered what happened the previous night with Madara...

* * *

 **Flashback!**

" _Itachi, did you hear me? You have to make a choice. Either your girlfriend, or your Otouto figure. Which life are you willing to give up for the other? Either Izumi comes with you to me, or I take Ryou here and now, to never be seen by you again, until I set him on the Leaf that is."_

 _Madara made the question known to Itachi who bit his lip in frustration._

 _He was angry, pure and simple. Asking him such a thing was impossible._

 _If he chose to take Izumi, then he would be subjecting Izumi to a life where she would be in danger, and could die, and could even have her eyes taken from her, since Madara seemed to know about it and showed some interest to said eyes. This option could put Izumi in danger that he simply didn't want to have her in._

 _On the other hand, if he chose to have Madara take Ryou, then not only would that boy suffer, Izumi would be angry at him. She'd be pissed with him, and might even resent him. Even Satsuki would hate his guts for doing that, and his mother would as well. Even he didn't want Ryou to go with Madara._

 _Neither choice were what he wanted to do. He'd rather have him be the bargaining chip. At least this way, he wouldn't have to worry about two of his favourite people in the world. But no, reality was a cruel mistress, and she wouldn't allow him to be the only one who had to suffer._

 _He wanted it that way, but right now, Madara was leaving him with little option, besides one that came to him._

" _What if I choose none of them?"_

 _Itachi queried, eying up the opponent and looking for any hint of weakness, or a lack of resolve._

 _Madara cocked his/her head back, and grinned evilly._

" _Then they both die."_

 _As soon as the words left the elders lips, Itachi froze inside._

 _He froze like an icicle. He felt so cold inside that he wanted to throw up there and then. He wanted to hurt Madara so much right now. He was threatening someone that he loved as a lover and someone as a brother and now both are in threat of dying, he simply couldn't take it._

" _Both die...why? What possible threat could they pose to you? Ones a child, and the other is a Medical Ninja, none combative, so why would you kill them...or even want them in the first place?"_

 _It was the only question that came to his mind._

 _If he chose neither, they'd both die...he couldn't allow it to happen. Even without voicing it, he decided that neither would die. But Madara was too strong for him to fight against, he knew this. He knew he couldn't win, just yet. Though, that didn't mean he wasn't plotting the elders death right now._

 _He was also confused. Madara seem to be fixated on those two, and in Itachi's head, neither really qualified as reasons to take or kill them off. He simply couldn't understand why Madara would want them, but he'd be damned if Madara actually hurt either of them._

" _Because, if I cannot have them, then they'll be better off dead. I could harvest Izumi's eyes, and I could take a dna sample from Ryou, and make clones of him, with some help. Because I like you so much, I thought that I would allow a choice. And since you care so much about them, I thought it would be a good judge of character, to see which one you're willing to sacrifice."_

 _Giving such an ultimatum, Madara folded his/her arms, and awaited Itachi's answer._

 _Itachi glared at Madara with disdain, hate filling his entire being._

" _You're a coward, Madara. Those two are innocents, Izumi hasn't done anything to you, and Ryou is just a child. He couldn't do anything to you. If you want anyone, why don't you just take me and leave those two alone? I'd gladly give my life for either of them, so leave them alone and just take me. My life is inconsequential to those two. Plus those two...have a loving bond, if I split them it...it would almost be worse than if they both died. At least that way, they'd be together, but to split them up like this, you really are evil."_

 _He couldn't contain his anger and spat it out with disdain._

 _Madara released a sigh, and brushed a hand over a tree._

" _It's simple, Itachi. After you've done the deed, you cannot return to this village anyway. So you need a place to go, and the Akatsuki is the best option, for a clan killer like you. However in this Uchiha clan, there are two people that are useful. Izumi, and Ryouta, these two are useful. So, I thought than rather have them die, it would be best if they come. And I am not evil, I am merely realistic. Those two do indeed share a good bond with one another, so they'd want to become stronger if they are apart."_

" _So, this is some game for those two to become stronger? I'd work hard for both of them, just allow them to stay together. I will take their places, and do the impossible, just let them stay together. They've both just lost someone, you can't break them apart now. It's...too cruel."_

 _Itachi pleaded, he pleaded the best he could. He wanted this to not be happening. He wanted those two to stay together. Whether they knew it or not, Izumi and Ryouta share a bond that's akin to siblings, even Itachi could see it, that's why he didn't want to break them apart. Izumi just lost her mother, and Ryouta a brother. If they lost one another, he wouldn't know what would happen to the pair._

 _However, his pleads fell on deaf ears as the masked stranger scoffed at what Itachi did._

" _Itachi you and I both know that you'd already come to me, but I need strong members as well, and those two fit the bill, with the right training. So, decide. You have until tomorrow. Until then, I will be taking personal care of Ryou. I will make him feel welcome in my dimension, maybe some slight torture."_

" _Don't do it!" Itachi roared at the elder, his fists tightening so tight that his right hand bled a little. "You've got him, there's no need to cause him more damage."_

 _The masked stranger ignored what Itachi said, and activated his/her eye._

" _See you later Itachi. Be ready with your choice tomorrow."_

 _At that, the masked stranger disappeared, leaving Itachi alone with his thoughts._

" _Shit...what am I going to do...damn you Madara, you wont get away with this, you bastard."_

 _Itachi looked at a tree next to him, and did something most wouldn't suspect that he'd do, and punched it with all the strength that he could muster. And while he hurt his hand slightly, he did enough damage to make the tree bend._

 _No matter what he did...he'd end up hurting someone...but which choice did he want to take...? He didn't know, but he knew that...there was only one choice that was the lesser of two evils, and even then, he didn't like it in the slightest. He just prayed that the choice he did make, those involved could forgive him._

 **Flashback ends!**

* * *

When arriving at a hideout that Itachi used, Itachi snapped out of his memory, and they silently went inside, and sat down together.

While Izumi looked concerned for Itachi, he had an impassive face on, though Izumi saw through it instantly, knowing that he was hiding something from her, and knew that it was about Ryouta. Whatever it was about Ryouta, she knew...she absolutely knew that he was in danger, but for reasons she couldn't fathom, Itachi wasn't telling her the reason, which quite frankly, annoyed her.

"Itachi-kun, what's going on with Ryouta-kun now? Just tell me, what's going on."

She questioned, only for Itachi to glance at her, then look at the ground sadly.

From that look, Izumi knew it was most troublesome, and knew that it had to be serious if he was allowing his stoic face to be dropped in favour of showing emotions, that he rarely did with her, never mind anyone else.

"Itachi-kun, please don't hide it from me. I have a right to know, what's going on with everything."

Itachi paced the hideout, trying to think of words to describe the way the situation was unfurling right now.

"Izumi, I'm sorry."

He apologized, which only made her more confused than she was before.

"Itachi-kun, I don't get it. Why are you apologizing to me?"

A tear came from his eye, and it scared Izumi, having never seen him shed such a thing before. And since she did, she couldn't allow it to continue, so she stood up, and gently embraced him, comfortingly rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry Izumi, please forgive me. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't Izumi. I tried to get him back, but I couldn't, and now something...Izumi, I'm just so sorry that...I wasn't strong enough to protect him. Shisui would kill me if he saw this now, how I let down his Otouto."

"Hey now, that's not true in the slightly." Izumi comforted the young man, and lead him down to the mattress. "Come on now, Shisui-san isn't going to hate you for anything, and neither will I. You can only try your best, and if that isn't good enough, then you can ask for help. Just tell me what's going on, and we'll go from there, alright?"

Surprisingly, despite how she felt, she was trying her best to make it so that he wouldn't feel bad about anything that was happening. She didn't want him to feel bad, so she was doing the best that she could to make him feel good, even if she didn't know what was going on. It was just a testament to the inner strength that she possessed, something that was stunning, even to Itachi, who didn't know that she possessed such a thing.

"Right...Izumi, what I'm about to tell you...Ryou is in danger."

"I knew it." She quickly stated, and immediately, her hands shook. "I knew that he was in danger, I knew it from the beginning. W-Whats going to happen to him now, Itachi-kun? What's going on? Does someone have him? Is it that person I dreamt about in the mask?"

Izumi hurrily asked the young man, who looked down at the ground.

"Yes, the person you dreamt about, is the one that has taken Ryou. Despite the fact that I tried to protect him, I couldn't do anything as he was..."

At that, he stopped himself, unable to speak about it anymore due to the guilt he was feeling.

"It's alright, Itachi-kun...but, what are...we going to do? Are we going to get him back somehow?"

"That's the thing, Izumi. I've been...given a choice."

Izumi cocked he eyebrows up with confusion as he said that, and wanted him to elaborate.

"What kind of choice, Itachi-kun?"

"Yes, the choice is...no, allow me to explain the entire situation..."

At that, Itachi began to explain to the young girl.

As she listened, she was distraught, she was angry as well. What she heard wanted to make her be sick, but she held it together, and listened intently, looking for anything that could help her, get Ryouta back.

Many thoughts ran around in her mind, but she didn't know what to focus on. She didn't know if she should hate this Madara, or want to just throw her life away for Ryouta, so he doesn't have to be worried anymore, something that the child has known far too well for someone his age, something that he shouldn't have to worry about.

"And that's what...is going on, Izumi. Everything I said...is happening. Even if you don't believe me...or want to accept it, this is going to happen...even though I don't want it to happen. I know that...this is something that I can't avoid anymore. And this damn choice...to make me choose between you and Ryou like this...it's impossible. Either way, it is going to ruin one of your lives, and I don't want either to be ruined. It can't be...right, can it?"

Itachi finished off explaining everything to Izumi, who couldn't even blink. She couldn't even breathe regularly, all she could do was look at the ground, looking for some kind of answer, but no matter how much she tried to articulate her thoughts.

What Itachi explained was mind boggling. From when Itachi spoke about how he's going to have to sacrifice some of the Uchiha, to how this Madara has taken Ryouta, and wont let him go, unless Izumi agreed to go with them when Itachi would have to inevitably have to leave the village.

She was so shocked that what she heard had been going on behind the scenes, without her even knowing anything about it. Since she had just lost her mother and now she was faced with the prospect of losing Ryou as well.

All of it was more than she could take. She couldn't begin to understand any of this. She didn't want to understand any of this. All she wanted was to run away and make this a dream but she knew that this wasn't a dream. She knew that this was a reality that she didn't want any part of, but she was deeply involved now, whether she liked it or not.

"Izumi..."

Izumi ignored Itachi for the moment, and kept thinking about what Ryou is going through right now. She couldn't even begin to imagine how frightened he would be right now.

" _He must be so scared right now._ " She thought while blinking back tears. " _He must be so worried right now, and I can't do anything to help him...I wish I could come to your rescue baby...I wish that I could..._ " She then looked at Itachi, and whimpered lightly. "Why does this...Madara want Ryouta-kun in the first place? Why would...no, why does he or she or whatever Madara is, want me? I'm nothing special...I can't fight like you can, so why would he want me to go with you and it...when it all happens? I mean...why would he ask me to go with you...? Is there something about me that I don't know about?"

Itachi didn't really have an answer for her. He didn't know what to say as a response. Even he wasn't sure on why Madara wanted her to come with him...when he knew what he had to do. When he knew that he had to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"I don't know, I don't know what to think right now. All I know is, that's the terms. Either we go, or Ryouta is taken by force, and is going to be raised as a weapon for Madara o the third option of you and Ryou dying, which we can't take."

"We can't let that happen, Itachi-kun. We can't allow Ryouta-kun to go with a monster like that and I dont really like the idea of me dying along with him. I'd rather their be a solution were we could be together, but there isnt so there is only one choice to make."

Izumi quickly stated, trying to make sure that Ryou isn't in danger.

"I know, but if you go with him..."

"It doesn't matter, Itachi-kun." Izumi cut him off, and hugged him. "It doesn't matter about me. All that matters is that boy is in danger, he's stuck somewhere were he is crying. He must be so scared right now, Itachi-kun. We can't have him feel such fear anymore, alright? Shisui-san left Ryouta-kun to me, and if he found out that...this happened, he'd kill me anyway. So, there's no choice, and this bastard Madara knows about it as well. Madara knows that I'd choose this, so really, all of this was just a game to mess with our heads. Devious...bastard."

Itachi couldn't deny what she was saying.

She was right, in Itachi's eyes. Madara did know how this would play out, and only wanted to mess with them to make it even more...heartbreaking.

"Yeah...but don't you hear what you're saying? You wont be able to return to him...he'll think you've abandoned him. Can you live with that? Can you live with him knowing that you've abandoned him...for me?"

Itachi explained, not liking this situation in the slightest. He'd prefer if something else was to happen. He'd prefer that Izumi wasn't involved at all. If he had things his way...he wouldn't have to do what he has to next.

"No he wont think that, and that's not what this is either." Izumi began, and wiped away a stray tear that fell from her eye. "He will know the truth, I know that he will. Even if he isn't told...I know that deep within him, he would know that I wouldn't leave, unless I was forced to leave. If I think like that, then I know...he'll know that I wouldn't abandon him. I just...can't allow him to be hurt by this bastard Madara. Even if I have to go and rip this Madara a new one, I wont allow him to be hurt, my Ryouta-kun."

Itachi silently hoped that she was right. He hoped that Ryou wouldn't have to think poorly of Izumi, and would still continue to think of her as the kind elder sister that he had always want. He knew that Izumi would want that. She wouldn't be able to take it if he ended up hating her.

"I hope you're right, Izumi. I really do." Itachi spoke with a slight pained voice and lowered his face. " _Madara knew...Madara knew she'd choose this. That bastard...manipulating people like this...at least, I wont allow that thing to touch her._ "

As Itachi finished his musing's, he saw the determination that was within the girls eyes. Seeing that, he knew that there was no arguing with her. Even if he is stronger than her, in spirit, she was the superior one.

"I will be right, Itachi-kun." Izumi gracefully looked at his face, and smiled sadly. "I...I just wanted to say that no matter what happens, I will love you. I know maybe now isn't the time to say it, but I will always love you, no matter what you have to do. No matter if you have to...do unethical things, I know the truth. I know you're going to be fighting for...true peace, true love, and acceptance, and happiness. Even if the methods aren't to...my tastes, I know that you'll still be you, no matter what happens. I know that this is the...way that it has to be, even if I don't like it, this has to happen for the good of the Uchiha that don't deserve this kind of treatment."

As Izumi spoke passionately, Itachi could only marvel at the strength that the girl had. She literally was saying that she'd give up everything after having her mother just dying, and believed in Itachi and his judgment. The amount of trust she had in him brought a lone tear to his eye, though it was quickly wiped away.

"Izumi...I love you as well...you're stronger than I, to give up everything without a second thought...but somehow, one day, I know that I will help you return to this Leaf...to return to Ryou. I'll make sure that it looks like that I took you by force or something made you go against your will, so when Madara is dealt with, you can return here, to Ryou."

Izumi was brought to tears as she heard what Itachi was saying. Though she knew he was pained by it, he still thought about her and her happiness, something that made her feel happy inside.

"I'm not just going for him, though." Izumi confessed, and budged closer. "Itachi-kun, you're many things, but...I worry about you. If you went towards this...Akatsuki on your own, I would be worried. From how you've said it, they are a bunch of criminals that want to do bad things. If you went alone, I would become worried for you, and I wouldn't be good for Ryouta-kun either. This way...I can protect Ryouta-kun, and keep you safe as well."

"Izumi...I don't know how I ever got you but...I am glad that you're around."

Itachi admitted to Izumi who couldn't help but feel joy in her chest.

"And now I will be...always with you..."

At that, she put a hand to her mouth, and started crying.

As the tears rolled down her face, Itachi placed a hand on her back, and rubbed it softly, consolingly. He didn't know what else to do. She was a sensitive girl, and he knew that it would be hard on her, but he knew that this was...the better choice, even if it isn't ideal.

"At least this way, I will know you're safe, Izumi. I will protect you, with my life. I will also help you become stronger if you want? The Akatsuki is going to be tough, and from what I know, it isn't going to be a stroll in the park, no matter how you look at it...sorry, it sounded like I was trying to scare you, when I was only..."

As Itachi tried to explain, Izumi shook her head, getting the gist of what was happening.

"I...I have to become stronger Itachi-kun, I need to become...better than I am now. This way, I can't do much for him, or you, Itachi-kun. But if I become stronger in the future, then I can protect the ones that I love."

"Yeah, I will help you. We'll...become stronger together."

At that, Izumi cuddled up to Itachi. Even with everything that was going on, she knew that she could rely on Itachi for anything that she needed. Whether that be comfort, solace, or whatever. As long as he was around, she knew that she would be alright, she felt safe within his presence.

As they stayed together, a thought came to Izumi, a thought that saddened her, but she had to ask regardless.

"Itachi-kun...when does this...when are you going to...I mean...you know, with the Uchiha? The...eeh...c-c..."

She couldn't even say it, it was that depressing for her. But Itachi knew what she was trying to say, and finished off what she wanted to ask, answering the question at the same time as trying to get some comfort from the woman.

"Soon, in the dead of night. I'll, have to go and ask...Madara for help doing it. With the detest Madara has for the clan, I'm sure that Madara will help, considering...what I just said."

"When you do...do you want me to...help you...with it...?"

She wasn't sure if she could actually go through it. She wasn't sure if she could kill...fellow Uchiha. Even if it was to help peace, and stop the evil Uchiha's with their coup, she didn't know if she actually had it in her to take another clan members life.

Fortunately, Itachi didn't want her to do it either, and gently shook his head.

"No." Itachi denied, and looked her dead in the eye. "I don't want you to bloody your hands on this mess. This time, I will bear the burden and...shoulder the responsibility of it. You just...go to the place I told you about before, and I will come and get you when it is over."

She nodded once, and felt down, saddened by everything that was happening. Though it was nearly too much to take, she held herself together, and made sure that she didn't worry Itachi more than he already was. She didn't want him to feel guilty, about anything that he didn't have to feel guilty about.

"I'm really sorry, I'm leaving it all to you, when it shouldn't have to be you in the first place. You're too gentle to be considered a criminal, you're a good soul Itachi-kun. No matter what happens this evening, I will still look at you with the same eyes that I have done until now. You're still my guy after all, no matter what happens. I only have you, and Ryouta-kun in the world now. So...whatever happens, you have to come back to me."

Izumi grabbed his hand, and reassuringly squeezed it comfortingly.

She wanted him to know that she would still be here for him. She knew how much it weighed on his heart, and on his mind as well. She knew how kind and pure he was, and wished that it didn't come to this, but she knew that she'd do anything she could to make sure that he doesn't...lose himself because of this.

"Izumi...after I've done this, the clans blood will be stained into my hands forever...even if they...even if it right, their blood is going to be on my hands, always."

Itachi stated, his heart heavily weighing him down.

Izumi kissed him on the cheek, and hugged him tightly.

"You're still you, that's all that matters. You're doing the...thing, for the right reasons. Even though it might stain your hands, I will clean them myself. You do not have to bear this alone, Itachi-kun. You do not have to bare the guilt alone, I will be with you. I will be right beside you, during it all as well. You're...You're doing it because the future of Uchiha, good Uchiha like Satsuki-chan and Mikoto-san and the others, need a good future, and this coup has to be stopped, even if it has to come to this. You're always going to be the man that I fell in love with. My big and handsome protector. No matter what you do, I know you're still who you are, the man that I fell for."

"Thank you, Izumi. You're a good woman, you really are."

Izumi giggled cutely, and stood up to his confusion. She turned towards Itachi, and straddled his hips, and looked directly into his eyes. Their eyes met one another's, and it was obvious that deep love filled both of their eyes.

"Itachi-kun, when you go and see Madara...can I go and say goodbye to Ryouta-kun? I just...I wanna see him one more time before everything happens...please. I can't...go without saying goodbye. Even if I can't...explain everything, I have to go and say...something. Anything...please."

She begged with a slight whine, something Itachi felt sad about, but nodded his head in acceptance.

"That damn Madara has made this happen, at least what Madara could do is allow this to happen. So, I don't see why not. Yes, you'll have your...not goodbye. Lets say, until next time."

Izumi silently thanked Itachi, and then did something that Itachi didn't expect for her to do.

With a raise of her arms, one hands fingers laced with his hair, and the other hand went to the buttons of her dress. Slowly, one by one, she unhooked the buttons, allowing them to escape their prisons, slowly revealing what was underneath.

Itachi's eyes became transfixed on what she was doing, his eyes naturally dragging towards her breasts. Unsure filled his mind, as from underneath, it was painfully obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Izumi, what are you doing...?"

He questioned with a rapid heart, trying to make sense of her actions.

Izumi though grabbed his hand, all the while rubbing his hair with her other hand, and placed his hand on the left dress covered breast, earning a small groan from the young girl, her eyes fluttering when she felt his hand slowly squeeze her breast, even if it wasn't what Itachi intended to do.

"It's alright Itachi-kun. Don't worry about anything now. You're...hehe, don't worry about it Itachi-kun. Right now, instead of you taking care of everything, allow me to take care of you."

"Take care...?"

Itachi muttered with confusion, only for clarity to fill his mind when she brought him into a chaste kiss. Of course he was stunned by the kiss, but he allowed himself to slip into the warmness of her mouth with his tongue.

Since he was so caught up in what he was doing, he didn't realize Izumi sliding her hand down his back from his hair slowly. As light as a feather, her fingertips danced on the shirt, until she met the hem of the shirt, and proudly dragged it upwards.

It was then when Itachi noticed it, and while caught up in lust, he lifted his arms, and naturally, the shirt was discarded to the side, after Izumi practically ripped it off his arms and over his head, breaking the kiss momentarily, revealing his bare chest to her, only for the kiss to resume when the shirt was gone.

Itachi, still having his mind clouded with deep and sexual thoughts of Izumi, lifted the girl by the butt, and laid her gently on the bed. Crawling on top of her, Itachi ran his left hand up her thigh, her dress coming up at the same time, inch by agonizing inch while the other hand was firmly on her breast, massaging it softly, going in a clockwise motion.

As for Izumi, she ran a teasing hand down his back, her fingertips feeling like ice on his skin, though he didn't mind in the slightest. Her other hand gingerly ran over his muscular chest, taking in every inch of the flesh for herself.

All the while, as they did these actions, their sensual kiss not breaking for an instant. It didn't break, and became quite heated. Tongue met tongue, wrestling with one another, battling for dominance, a battle of dominance Izumi was more than willing to allow Itachi to win.

When his mind began working again, when his hand neared the outline of her panties, Itachi stopped himself, and pushed Izumi away, looking her straight in the eye.

"Izumi, if we do anything, I didn't want it because you were feeling..."

Itachi was nervous.

Not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't want to take advantage of her. He knew what kind of state she was in, and if he took advantage of that, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"I'm not, Itachi-kun. This isn't about my sadness, this isn't about anything other than...us right now. After tonight...I wonder what is going to happen...? I'm scared Itachi-kun...I'm scared of everything that could happen..."

She spoke truthfully, fear laced within her words, and her eyes as well.

Itachi saw this, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, calming her down considerably.

"I know you're scared, it is only natural. But don't worry, I will protect you always. We don't have to..."

Itachi was cut off, when Izumi kissed him sweetly, igniting a burning sensation within his chest, filling him with the fires of passion. Breaking the kiss, Izumi smiled up at Itachi, as she laced her fingers through his hair, still keeping a hand on his chest.

"But...what if I asked nicely?"

Izumi put on a cute face, and asked with a sweet innocent voice, though Itachi saw through the innocence, and saw her true intentions, deep within her soul. To him at least, it looked as if she...wanted him right here and now. And all Itachi could see to think about was how close his hand was still to her panties, and his other hand on her breast.

"E-Even then..." He began, but when he saw the resolute look in her eyes, he found it very hard to say no to her. "Izumi...you're...you're so beautiful, and if this was under any other circumstances...if this was anything else...any other time then I would..."

"I love you, Itachi-kun. I always have, and I always will, my Darling hero. We've got time...to do whatever you want...I'm ready for you...my baby."

She said with a pure, and honest voice, laced with love and affection for Itachi.

As soon as Itachi heard that, all reasoning was lost, and he bent down, and 'assaulted' her neck with his lips, biting softly as a moan escaped her lips, a moan that sounded heavenly to Itachi's ears.

Slowly, he left her neck, and began to trail kisses down her neck, and moved to her collar bone, all the while having his eyes on her eyes, a pleasurable look in his eyes, met the ecstasy eyes that Izumi was wearing. Truly, Izumi and Itachi were going to bond...

* * *

 **Later...**

"Ah, Itachi...and Izumi. What a surprise, you've come as well, have you girl? So, I presume that you've made your decision Itachi?"

Madara questioned as the pair looked right back at Madara.

Izumi hugged onto Itachi's body, while he had his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. While Izumi looked nervous, she was also pissed off at the sight before her as well. She was clearly angry at Madara for all of the things that have happened, even if Madara was indirectly involved.

"Yes. I've...we've made a joint decision together."

Itachi stated, Izumi nodding in agreement.

Seeing that, Madara's interest was piqued.

"Oh? So what is this joint decision?"

Though Madara could already guess, Madara couldn't say that it wasn't slightly interesting, watching the pair of them together, and found it slightly amusing that Izumi was giving evil stares right towards the mask.

"I've discussed it with...Izumi, and we both agree that...we'll both go with you, after everything has settled with Uchiha without an issue and you leave Ryou in the Leaf."

Itachi gave their decision to Madara who looked on with a pleased eye.

"But, you keep your word, right Madara?" Izumi butted in, and looked on with determination. "You'll leave Ryouta-kun alone, right? You wont hurt him, or target him again, right? If we go with you, that is?"

"You have my word, Izumi. I'll leave Ryou in the village. So, you've decided to come, I am pleased with this result."

Izumi frowned upon hearing that, the sound of it being something distasteful to her ears. Even Itachi didn't look pleased either, but unlike Izumi, he was better at hiding his resentment for the elder Uchiha.

"Why are you pleased with this? Why do you want me, anyway? What could you possibly gain from me being around?"

Izumi questioned, as she looked around for Ryouta, but couldn't see him, something that worried her. Itachi, sensing her worry, gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, intending to calm her, which worked, for the moment at least.

Madara's lone eye was cast towards the girl, who flinched under the gaze.

"It's simple dear. The Akatsuki could use a talented Medical Ninja like you. You see, the Akatsuki is full of strong fighters, it is true. However, barely any of us know anything about medicines, and from what I can see, you've got a good talent for it, and you're an Uchiha. By definition, you've got hidden potential within you, that I'm sure that Itachi would help bring out, if he wanted to keep you around which seems to be the case. So, you'll have your uses within Akatsuki, as will Itachi. He's very talented, and you've got good skills as well. Two good Ninja for the price of one. I think that's a fair deal."

Izumi looked down at the answer, not liking how Madara said that, though knew she wouldn't be able to say anything about it, and could only accept it, with the a little nod from Itachi.

"Then, we're in agreement, then?"

Itachi questioned, slowly inching forward.

Madara confirmed with a nod.

"Yes, we're in agreement. I will leave Ryou in the Leaf, and you both accompany me. Now, Itachi, is there something you'd like to ask-"

"Before you do." Izumi interrupted. "I wanna see Ryouta-kun one last time...no, I demand to see him one last time. Please just allow me to see him once more, before I go with you."

Madara turned towards Izumi, and raised a brow.

"Hmm? What purpose would that serve?"

"Because it's something called love, something that must be lost on you." She spat out, and saw the worried look in Itachi's eyes, so backed away slowly, and put on a sorrowful face. "I'm sorry, but after everything that has happened, you must understand that I need to see him one more time. Please, I'm begging you. He is...he is like my own Otouto, and if I have to leave him forever, he at least deserves me to look him in the eye, and tell him that I love him one last time...you can't be that emotionless that you'd deny me this, right? Even you must see that he's lost everything else, if he loses me as well...I can't leave without at least telling him that I love him. Look into your heart, and see how much he means to me...please I'm begging you."

Izumi pleaded with Madara.

Of course if she had a choice, she wouldn't leave. But she knows that if she doesn't, Ryouta could suffer, and she doesn't him to suffer for something that he hasn't done, something that he shouldn't be subjected too. He was just a boy, and that boy was Izumi's Otouto, whether by blood or not didn't matter. It was just as important than any other bond that people have, it was even more important.

Madara put a hand under his/her chin, and stroked it slowly while secretly wearing a teasing smile, loving the idea of the girl begging like this, seeing it as a funny joke rather than what it really was.

Itachi also added into the conversation, seeing that Madara looked as he/she wasn't going to be agreeing with Izumi's request, wanting to give Izumi one last thing, at least this is something he could do, as if he had been stronger, this could've been prevented, so something like this wasn't hard for him to do.

"You've got us to do what you wish, call this a last request for Izumi. You at least owe her this, let her see Ryou one last time. I'd also wish to see the condition he is in as well. To see if he isn't harmed in anyway shape or form. I'd like to see him once more as well."

Madara continued to think for a few moments, before agreeing.

"Yes, I don't see a problem with that. Of course, he's behind that tree there."

Madara did a thumbs up, and used that thumb to point behind. Following the line of sight, behind a certain tree, a hand could be seen poking out.

Immediately, Izumi went to go towards him, but was stopped by Itachi for the moment.

"What...did you do to him? He hasn't said a word, so what's happened to him?"

"I merely gave him a sedative. He was being uncooperative and kept trying to attack me so I had to put him down for awhile."

Madara replied to the shock of the pair, in disbelief that Madara would actually drug him like this.

"It's no fucking wonder he attacked you when he's been kidnapped for no reason other than your own twisted games, is there Madara?"

Izumi spat out and shrugged off Itachi and rushed past Madara, though was wary when she passed by. Itachi also had a hawk like gaze, incase Madara did try something, he was ready to jump into the fray at any second.

Eventually, she made it to the tree, and looked at Ryou, gasping in horror.

"You bastard, what are all of these wounds on his body!?" Izumi demanded from Madara, and lent down, hugging the doped up boy. "Ooh baby, it's okay. I'm here now, I wont let that thing hurt you again."

She soothed, and checked over Ryou's body, making sure that he doesn't have any life threatening injuries and quietly checking if a sedative was the only thing in his body, by quickly doing some tests, very quick tests at that as time wasn't on her side.

As she did it, Madara looked on with a bemused eye, Itachi was also looking on, but with the exact opposite reaction to the one that Madara had on, and it was making him feel sick, knowing that Ryou had to spend time with such a being, and could've done all sorts to him.

Once she was satisfied that he didn't have any, she then walked towards Madara with anger present on her face while having Ryou in her arms .

"How could you do this to a child? What could he have ever done to someone like you? Aren't you supposed to be someone that made Uchiha great? What would Uchiha of the past and present say if they saw you attacking a child like this? Drugging him as well. That was totally unnecessary and uncalled for. It is close to malicious intent, doing all of these things to a child."

She demanded right out from Madara, wanting to understand how Madara could do something like this.

"Because he was being uncooperative, that's why I did what I did. I had to calm him down, before he did damage to himself or myself. I didn't kill him, and I couldn't care less what other Uchiha think of me if I'm honest with you. All I care about now is power, which that child, you, and Itachi have. All three of you are interesting to me and if I had to slap around a child in the process, that's fine by me."

SLAP!

Not liking the answer she was given, it being somewhat of a berserk button for her, Izumi slapped Madara across the face (mask) and scowled menacingly, all the while holding back tears of both sadness, and comical as her hand stung and throbbed with the slap, the mask being a lot harder than she thought it was.

"You bastard! Don't ever touch him again! I'm not frightened of you, so don't touch this boy again or face the consequences with me! I don't even care if I die in the process, I wont allow you to harm this boy again! I'll gladly die protecting him!"

Izumi spat out with all of the hate that she could, retracting her hand from Madara's mask. Though she knew it didn't make any difference, she couldn't hold back after seeing what Madara had done to Ryouta.

Itachi looked at the pair involved with wide eyes, though he was slightly proud of Izumi for her actions, and was quite stunned that she managed to land a hand on Madara while he himself never could.

Madara looked unfazed by it, and glanced at Itachi.

"She's quite feisty, isn't she?"

"You have no idea."

Itachi answered back, smirking within his mind.

Izumi then carried the boy towards Itachi, and then sat down, cradling him, using her Medical Ninjutsu to heal his wounds at the same time, all the while glaring at the masked stranger with such hatred.

Madara caught the stare, and smirked from under the mask, pleased with the killer look in her eyes. It was clear to Madara that this girl would do anything for Ryouta, and Madara could sure use that in the future.

"Now Madara, I wish to ask for your cooperation. I've looked at you, your ideology, and what kind of character you are. I already know that you bear hatred for both the Leaf, and the Uchiha."

Itachi stated, knowing fully well what this person was capable of doing.

"You're not wrong, Itachi. It is as you say, certain Uchiha don't bother me that much, though most do, and it is the same with the Leaf. For all I care, it could go up in flames, and I would be laughing with glee."

As Madara said that, Izumi scornfully glared at Madara.

" _I can't believe that we're at the hands of this mad...thing. I can't even sure that this person qualities makes it qualify as a human._ " Izumi thought with rage, then heard Ryouta whimper out in residual pain so she cradled him tightly. "Shh, it's okay baby. I'm here. There's no need to be worried my dear boy."

She mumbled within his ear, and that seemed to calm him, despite the fact that he was in a daze, his eyes looking glazed over.

Itachi briefly looked at the pair on the ground, and sadly sighed, knowing that this would be the last time they'd spend together in a long time, and wished that Izumi made the most of it.

"Then I have terms." Itachi began, and glanced at Izumi who looked downwards. Seeing that Itachi felt a pang within his heart for a brief second, before sighing. "I will help you exact revenge on the Uchiha, on the ones that deserve it. Meaning, sparing the innocent ones, like the children and the Uchiha who had no part in the coup, and do not have evil hearts like...my Otou-san. Also, you cannot attack Konoha...you cannot harm Ryou again, either."

"Then, if that is the case, I have a term as well."

That piqued both Izumi's, and Itachi's interests, as they looked at the masked figure before them.

"What is it?"

Itachi carefully questioned the elder, who turned sights onto the boy in Izumi's arms.

"Him, he has to witness the destruction of Uchiha. He has to see the dead Uchiha, and injured as well."

"Why!?"

Izumi spat out and hugged Ryou even tighter.

Madara though ran a hand through his/her hair, and gave a little titter.

"It's because...I want him to witness it. That's all."

Itachi frowned as he heard that, finding it simply disgusting how he'd wish this child, one that claims to be strong, to suffer through so much, and as for Izumi, she was furious at what Madara said, seeing it as a stupid reason, and only another way to torture a child.

"So he can suffer more. That's it, isn't it?"

Izumi guessed, and got confirmation with a nod.

"That's exactly it. He'll toughen up with seeing the dead, just ask Itachi. He saw the same at 4 years old. Dead people, from the war that had happened previously, thanks to Fugaku, if I remember correctly." Izumi looked at Itachi, who looked away from her, unable to meet her gaze, but by doing that, she felt deeply saddened, as she hadn't known that before and wanted to say something, but was too stunned to do anything, so she continued listening to Madara along with Itachi. "As long as this term is met, I will do as you ask, Itachi, and only take the lives of the wicked and cruel Uchiha, while casually cutting some of the innocents as well, purely for my own amusements. Though if some innocents die, you can't blame me for that."

At that, a small laugh escaped the man/woman's lips, something that made the other two freeze inside.

"Monster..."

"Okay." Itachi spoke over Izumi who opened her eyes wide with shock, but when she saw the sadness in his eyes, she knew that he didn't want to, but this would be the only way to stop the madness of Madara wanting to hurt Ryouta, for now at least. "I agree to those terms. When the massacre happens, Ryou...he'll witness it."

Hearing that, a pleasing smile lit up Madara's face, though it couldn't be seen due to the mask.

"Then, we should get to work. About an hour, would suffice, wouldn't it?"

"Yes...an hour would be fine."

Itachi agreed reluctantly, and then saw that Izumi was cuddling Ryouta tightly.

"Say your goodbyes quickly, Izumi. I still have to take him out of that trance, but don't worry, he'll hear everything that you'll say."

Madara ordered and surprisingly (only for pure amusement) reassured the reluctant Izumi, but she did as Madara said with some prompting from Itachi.

Izumi then looked down at the boy, and stroked his face, and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Hello baby, it's me...it's your Nee-chan. We don't have long together, but there's, something's that I wanted to tell you...but it's hard to say it...but I have to go away for awhile. However...you don't have to worry about me, I will be with Itachi-kun, I will be fine. He'll protect me well. Despite being a stoic, he really does have a loving side, and does love me, you, Satsuki-chan, Mikoto-san, and everyone else that deserves his love. Ryouta-kun...I will worry about you every single day. I will think about you often, I will pray for you as well. You wont be alone...you'll still have many people around you, and then...I know that...someone will come...someone will come back for you."

Itachi, and Madara were confused by that, but didn't question anything as they both saw it as Izumi attempting to comfort the boy, who by now was shedding tears, even if he still looked pretty out of it.

Izumi wiped away the tears, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, attempting to comfort him, but even if she did that, her tears fell from her eyes, and spilled over onto the boys face.

"Now, be a good boy, and eat all of your vegetable's, take regular baths, do your Ninja studies, and look after yourself well. Make sure that no one uses you, make sure that you keep yourself safe, and respect people that deserve your respect like your Sensei's, and Hokage-sama as well. Always be kind to people that are kind to you, and always stay the same loving boy that I love as well. Grow up to be the man that I see, a loving, sweet, gentle soul that will always fight for peace, just like your Nii-chan, and like Itachi-kun. And don't forget that...I love you, I will always love you, Ryouta-kun. You were...you are my Otouto, even if we aren't related, it doesn't matter because I love you all the same. Also take care of Satsuki-chan and Mikoto-san as well, they'll need a good man looking after them, and I can't think of anyone better than you. You told me that you wanted a family more than anything in the world, well I'm your family. Even if you can't see me, I will watch over you, and always keep you in my heart. Both Itachi-kun and I love you, and will always look out for you, even if you don't realize we are. You might experience bad things, but think of the good things, and the bad things wont seem so bad. Itsuki-san, your Kaa-san, once said to me that bonds will grow stronger as time goes on, and even if we're far apart, we'll still be connected always. And it's true, I will be connected to you, and your heart as well, my Ryouta-kun...my Otouto."

As Izumi was speaking, Itachi wiped a stray tear that fell from his eye, while Madara yawned with disinterest. Hearing that, Itachi scowled and continued looking at his girlfriend, and didn't say anything to Ryou, as she said it all already.

"...Izumi...nee..."

Ryouta's uneven voice came through to Izumi who looked at the boy, as his eyes fluttered at the girl, indicating that he had heard what she had said, and he tried to reach his hand up to her face, to dry the tears, but due to him still being under the effects of the drugs, he couldn't.

However, Izumi took his hand, and placed it on her face. Ryouta, while still in a daze, wiped her tears the best he could, offering comfort to the elder sister figure that he grew to love just as much as Shisui.

Izumi then stroked the back of his head comfortingly, all the while looking at him.

"Yes, it's me. I'm always here for you baby, I'm always going to be by your-"

"Great, you've done now. Lets wrap it up. We have Uchiha to kill."

Madara cut off Izumi, and edged closer, the girl flinched and took a few paces backwards.

"N-No, I wont let you take him! Leave him alone! I wont let you take him! He doesn't deserve this! He doesn't deserve the hand life dealt him! He's gone through enough, I wont let you hurt him anymore you bastard!"

Izumi shouted and shielded Ryouta from Madara, but Madara got closer, and yanked Ryouta away from the girl effortlessly and held the boy with one arm, said girl cried and tried to reach for him desperately, wanting to protect him the best that she could.

However as her hand neared the boys body...

SLAP!

"Iyaaa!"

Madara mercilessly cracked Izumi across the face with the back of the hand, sending her to the ground as she released a cry, and felt her face throb at the strength Madara used to send her to the ground.

"Bastard!"

At the same time, Itachi snapped and took the blade off his back, slashing at Madara's throat, intending to cleave off his/her head. However, as the blade was about to make contact, Madara activated his/her Jutsu at the same time momentarily letting go of the boy, and the blade harmlessly passed through the neck and he/she jumped back a few paces while grabbing the boys body at the same time.

"You're nothing more than a common animal, lashing out like that and taking children for your own misdeeds, you violent ape."

Madara's eye twitched at Izumi's words, and frowned under the mask.

"Don't call me a violent ape Izumi."

A frustrated sound came from Madara as Izumi flinched, and tensed as the pain from her cheek made itself known.

Then, by using the eye, Madara sucked in Ryouta into the dimension that he/she uses as Izumi cried at the sight of her Otouto figure disappearing , and held up two fingers in a peace sign for the young lovers.

"In one hour Itachi, I will be waiting for you."

With that, the mask sucked himself/herself into their dimension, leaving the pair of lovers alone.

Itachi growled, and walked over to Izumi to check on her.

"Are you okay?"

He questioned, and leaned down, helping her to her feet.

Izumi latched onto Itachi, and looked towards the place that Madara was, and silently sobbed to herself.

"Yeah...I'm okay...as long as that bitch pays for what it is doing...Ryouta-kun..."

Itachi hugged Izumi into his chest, slowly giving her forehead a kiss.

"Yeah, one day Madara will pay for this. Either we, or Satsuki and Ryou will stop Madara. For now, we have to play our assigned roles...which means, I have to go and...the clan."

Izumi looked up to his face, and kissed him fully on the lips, a warm kiss that was full of nothing but pure love for Itachi.

"I know, Itachi-kun. I...I respect your strength right now...you're a brave, and wonderful man. Don't...allow this to be the thing that changes you...think of this as justice for the innocents...and when you get back to me...I'll do all I can to comfort you."

"Thank you, Izumi. It's going to be hard...but I will do it, for you, and for Satsuki, Kaa-san, and Ryou...and Shisui as well. This is...what we feared but...it seems that it is down to me."

Izumi could only sigh and look at the sky.

She agreed with Itachi, and wished that the road Shisui wanted to happen, could indeed happen. She wished that his plan had worked, and wasn't stopped...and she wished that Shisui was there now, to help them.

She then looked down, and saw Itachi's conflicted face, and hugged him around his neck.

"I can help, if you want me too? I'll do anything to make your burden...less. It shouldn't be fair that this happens to you, I can still help you do this. If it's for you, I will do it."

Izumi tried one last time to convince him to allow her to help, however Itachi politely declined.

"No, this is for me to bear. Izumi, I don't want you to sully your hands on this. Just...go to the place I told you about, and when I'm finished, I will come for you, then we go...and don't look back."

"But always keep them in our memories and hearts, yes?"

Itachi casually nodded, and gently embraced Izumi again one last time, before he had to go. Izumi returned the hug, affectionately rubbing his back, whispering sweet nothing's into his ear, in an attempt to help him with what he has to do next.

They stayed together for some ten minutes, before Itachi broke the hug with the girl, and steeled himself.

"I best go, Izumi. I'll send a Shadow Clone with you, incase you run into...trouble. And don't worry about Ryou, I will make sure that...he appears the hero in this tale of events."

"Hero...?"

Izumi beckoned Itachi for an answer who smirked at her.

"Madara might want Ryou to lead a life in the darkness, but for this tale, he'll be shown in the light, as the hero. He'll be the hero that saved Uchiha."

Izumi gave an inclination with her neck, liking that idea, as Itachi did the Shadow Clone Jutsu, a copy of Itachi appearing next to her as he slowly walked away, turning at the same time, ready to do what he needed to do.

"Itachi-kun...I'll be with you, I promise. No matter what you do...no matter how you do it, I will be by your side, I promise you this."

Even though he didn't say anything in response, she knew he heard, and as he disappeared from sight, she hugged herself around the stomach, attempting to do the same as Itachi, and steel herself for what's going to happen next.

"Come on Izumi, lets get you out of here, before...what happens next, happens."

From the side of her, Itachi's clone wrapped his arms around Izumi, and slowly led her off towards the meeting place. As they left, Izumi looked behind her, and bowed her head.

"I love you, Itachi-kun."

The clone of Itachi heard her, and allowed a small smile to grace his lips as the pair walked off together.

* * *

 **Uchiha Compound...**

It was quiet, within the Compound of the Uchiha clan. It was too eerie quiet. All of the lights were dim, the sun had set in the sky, revealing the big full moon that looked very close to the planet, and many people were tucked up in their beds all nice and comfortable.

It could be called the perfect night, right now. All of the evening could be called, beautiful. The moon looked beautiful, and everything was peaceful, very loving and calm as well. Nothing could be better than this night right now, which many people would love to be apart of.

That was until...

"No!"

"Stay away!"

"Please don't kill my baby!"

"Stop guwah!"

Screams and cries filled the streets as Itachi appeared on the streets, and had an Uchiha hanging off his blade, before swinging it to the side, the body sliding off the sword like a piece of cooked meat sliding off the bone.

Itachi looked around at the chaos he was causing, and gripped his blade, and swung it left and right, cutting down those who are in his path, but was able to keep the Uchiha that deserved to live, alive by making cuts that would only incapacitated, but not killing them.

"G-Get away from me!"

Itachi saw one of the people he was supposed to kill, throwing a kunai in his direction, but with a single swipe of the sword, the kunai was deflected, and Itachi ran at the man, and slashed through his torso, bisecting him instantly and then continued onwards, going for more Uchiha.

Left and right, Uchiha after Uchiha fell to Itachi, and his blade, and occasionally kunai as well. While he was doing it, Itachi looked like a professional solider, and he quickly dealt with the majority that were around, before moving onto the next part of the Uchiha District.

For one Madara, standing in the streets was just a regular appearance, and a most dark one as well. In Madara's arms, laid Ryouta Uchiha, who was still slightly in a daze.

"Oi, boy. You don't wanna miss the clans destruction. Now be a good boy, and wake up."

Mercilessly, Madara tossed Ryouta against a wall who made an audible banging noise.

He stirred quickly, and his eyes fluttered around from open to close, while pain wrecked his body.

Slowly, he lifted his body up as Madara briskly walked away, smirking all the while taking out a katana, and looking at the Uchiha who are slowly filling the streets, panic and alarm and with Itachi causing much of it, Madara was satisfied that Ryouta would witness something that he shouldn't have too.

"Ow...what's going on...?"

Ryouta rubbed his head, and opened his eyes, casually looking around while a blurriness filled his eyes.

But then, he wished that he hadn't as he saw something that he wish he didn't see as his eyes widened considerably, shock and fear filling his eyes.

Left and right, dead bodies piled up the streets. Blood was everywhere, staining the walls, the ground and even the grass that was around in patches. The faint smell of blood lofted into the air, causing Ryouta to be sick right on the spot, but he still kept as much composure as he could.

"W-Whats going oooooooooooooooooooooooooon!?"

He cried out, disbelief and fear striking within him.

The sights before him were anything but...pleasant. They made him feel scared inside of his being. Seeing so many dead bodies reminded him of times that when he saw Shisui fall off the cliff, and when Keiichi came to kill him.

The memories flooded into his mind, and winded him considerably. His body felt faint, and his vision was becoming hazy.

"No...I need to make sure...the others are okay...this is that masks fault...it has to be..."

He soon recovered however, and he quickly scrambled to his feet, and rushed towards all of the bodies, attempting to see how many, if any, were alive.

But as he looked, it was becoming apparent that many were dead. All of their eyes looked lifeless, and Ryouta was devastated beyound imagination. It was too frightening for the young boy to deal with.

But he had to be strong.

He knew that if there was something, anything, he could do, then he was going to do it. He wasn't someone who runs away at the first sign of danger, not anymore.

"Shi-nii isn't here, I have to make sure that the others are safe...I can't allow anyone to do this to my clan...and I need to find...ooh no, Izumi-nee...Izumi-nee...that mask bastard...has done something to her...she's so scared..."

As if feeling something within his heart, his eyes brimmed with tears, tears for his elder sister figure.

Even though he was scared for her, he felt like she wasn't in any immediate danger, so he continued on, while holding back all of his worries for Izumi. Though in the back of his mind...he felt sick and disgusted, as the lingering memories of Izumi cradling him came to him, though the memories were fuzzy at best.

"Hello...is anyone alive? If you're alive, please answer me! It's okay to come out! The bad people are gone! You can come out now!"

Ryouta looked for anyone alive, but no one answered him.

He was worried, that they were indeed dead, but didn't lose hope and looked at all of the bodies on the ground. Examining one after the other, he saw nothing but dead. No one was breathing, but all of them looked battle ready, so he could only conclude that these were the Ninja part of the Uchiha clan.

But then, he saw a young girl crying, a little younger than he was with long black hair that came to her mid back and black eyes and she wore rimmed glasses of a red frame. The little girl looked like she had been attacked, but she didn't have any serious injuries.

So he quickly dashed over to her and saw that she was wounded, but not critically wounded, so he tried his best to wear a comforting smile.

"Hello there, it's okay now. I'm here. There's no need to worry anymore, I will keep you safe."

The little girl hiccupped and looked up at Ryouta.

"Nii-chan...bad people...c-came...a-and Otou-san...Otou-san has gone and..."

"I know, it's alright now."

Ryouta soothed and embraced the girl for a few seconds to comfort her.

But then he quickly let go, and patted the top of her head.

"Can you be a big girl and run towards the Leaf village for me?"

"B-But I'm scared...!"

The little girl cried, however Ryouta smiled, and patted her head again.

"I know, but if you stay here, it is going to get dangerous. Please be a good girl, and run towards the village for me. If you do, I will look for your Otou-san...do you have an Okaa-san?"

The little girl pointed towards the right, and he saw a woman who appeared to be around Mikoto's age.

"S-She's...been...she's gone..."

The gitl desperately said, and began crying again.

Ryouta wasn't so convinced of that and walked over to her. He subtly checked if she was breathing...and a relaxing breath came from him, as he beckoned the young girl over.

"She's not dead. She's just unconscious. I suspect that she was knocked on during the commotion, but she doesn't seem to be in any immediate danger." Ryouta explained to the relief of the young girl. Ryouta then put his hands on the woman's body, and shook it. "Okaa-san of the young girl, please wake up. Your daughter needs you. Please wake up."

As he shook her, the woman stirred, and looked around after her eyes dragged open. The young girls eyes filled with hope as her mother locked eyes with her, and opened her arms.

"Ooh baby, come to Mama."

"Mama!"

The young girl jumped into the mothers arms, and Ryouta was touched by the scene, however he knew that he couldn't be touched by it long, so he stepped forward, and pulled on the woman's arm.

"I'm sorry to cut this reunion short, but you need to leave, before the person who did this comes back. Run towards the Leaf, and get shelter, help. Whatever you can get, as long as you two are safe. Can you run? Can you stand?"

"I-I think so." The woman stood up on shaky legs, and took her daughters hand. "You're Ryouta-kun...aren't you?"

"Yes, but we can exchanged pleasantries later. For now, please escape towards the right. As far as I can tell, the tracks of the enemies are heading towards the centre of the clans Compound. You should be safe if you go in the opposite direction, but quietly. Don't worry about me, I have something's to check on, and make sure that my friends and loved ones...that are left, are okay. Just please take care of your daughter. If you do that, I will be happy."

Ryouta told the woman who understood immediately, and began running away with her daughter with the woman saying "Thank you young man." and rushed off quietly, yet quickly as well.

As the pair ran, the young girl looked back towards Ryouta and a small blush formed on her cheeks as Ryouta waved back at her. With that blush, the young girl turned back towards the front, where her mother was going, and together rushed away as fast as they could.

After they left, Ryouta steeled himself, and continued looking for anyone that needed help, all of the while trying to help people that needed his help. He wasn't about to abandon them now.

As he examined bodies, he saw an middle aged woman twitching on the ground with a middle aged man next to her. He recognized these people as the ones that ran the bakery in the Uchiha Compound, and quickly rushed towards them.

"Oba-san! Oji-san! Are you two okay?"

Ryou questioned, and saw the dash on the mans back, and the wound on the woman's leg.

"Ooh Ryouta-kun, this is terrible. You need to escape dear, before he gets you as well. It's too dangerous here child."

"She's right my lad. We're old, you can forget us, and get out while I can. You're young, and able to run. Please do it before that monster comes back for us. We're expendable."

The older woman and man tried to persuade, but Ryouta didn't have any of it, and saw a medkit on the ground that had been dropped by a doctor type looking Uchiha, who was dead.

Thinking quickly, he rushed to it, grabbed it, and ran back to the couple, and rummaged around in it for anything that could help the couple.

"I couldn't leave you Oba-san, Oji-san. And you're not expendable either Oji-san. Don't speak like that again. No person is expendable. Just stay still and I will treat this wound, then I want you to run towards the Leaf, okay? The fighting seems to be coming from further into the Compound, so running in the opposite direction should be enough to save you."

Ryouta ordered as he pulled out some bandages, and began treating the wound on the old woman's leg, remembering what Izumi used to teach him, and practice on him with, which came in quite handy right now. While he wasn't to her standards, he could at least do something to stop this accident from becoming worse.

"Ooh dear, you're a good boy. But you should run, please for us. I couldn't take if something were to happen to you."

Ryouta ignored the woman's words, and continued wrapping her leg in the bandages.

"Okay, I've stopped the bleeding now. You're going to be fine Oba-san. Next Oji-san, please show me your wound."

He confirmed, and then went over to the older man, and repeated the process. Since the wound on his back wasn't that deep, Ryouta was glad, and was able to help the man quickly.

As he worked on the older man, Ryouta couldn't help but notice the look in the old mans eyes, and raised his eyebrows.

"Whats wrong, Oji-san?"

Ryouta had to comment, because he wasn't sure if the look was a look he'd like or not.

The old man however gently shook his head, and continued to look in the eyes of the young boy, appreciation being in those orbs.

"It's nothing, lad. It's just, after what those idiots put you through within this clan, you readily stay and try to help who you can. You're a good soul Ryouta-kun."

"It's nothing to do with what they did to me. We're all Uchiha, we have to look out for one another, even if they dislike me, I am not going to abandon fellow Uchiha in this crisis." Ryouta replied, and finished dressing the wound the best he could. "Okay, this should be it now. Now please run away quickly. I'm sorry I can't go with you, but I need to make sure that the others are okay. I need to help as many people that I can while I can."

"But Ryouta-kun..."

The older woman tried to say something, but her husband placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, after making it to her.

"He's going to do it, and we can't stop him. If I was able bodied like him, I would go as well. But right now, we're hindrances and he's just too polite to say anything about it. The best we can do is escape and get help dear."

The woman looked towards her husband, and knew that he was right, but she didn't like it in the slightest.

"Yes best be okay lad."

The older woman said with a kind stare.

Ryouta, catching it, nodded his head, and smiled bewitchingly.

"I don't plan on dying this night. Don't worry about me Oba-san. I will be safe and sound, I promise you."

Hearing that, the husband of the woman stood up, and helped up his wife.

"You're a good boy, a credit to Uchiha, and Shisui as well. He'd be proud of you."

Hearing that from the old man, Ryouta smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you, but I'm doing anything a human should do. Just please escape while you can, and I will be happy as...can be."

"Be safe, lad."

The middle aged woman told him with teary eyes as Ryouta turned his smile towards her.

"I will. Now escape while you can."

The couple nodded, and thanked him one more time before leaving together, the husband helping his wife who hobbled along with pain coursing through her body, but she would live.

As they left, Ryouta about faced, and rushed towards his house. Since he was near, he had to check if anyone was around, but truthfully, he hoped that both Mikoto and Satsuki ran away without him. He didn't mind if they did. All that mattered to him was that they were away and safe.

As he rushed around, he helped those he came across, and guided them out of the Compound. Though many were dead, the few that he could save, he did save. He couldn't leave anyone that he came across to die, and did the best that he could.

People praised him, and thanked him as they ran for their lives. But Ryouta didn't care about that, as he didn't see what he did as praiseworthy. He found himself to be a lucky one, that was able to walk. He didn't consider the praises he got to be something that he did...rather, he was pleased that he could help, not even caring that he was getting praised. All he cared about was getting the people to safety, and that Mikoto, Satsuki, and the others were safe.

* * *

As he made it to his home, he quickly went inside and looked around while calling out.

"Satsuki-chan! Mikoto-san! A-Are you here!? Hellooooooooooooooo!"

Naturally, his eyes looked all over the place as he noticed some Ninja tools laying around, so he quickly gathered them, checking that they had the things he needed which they did, just incase he needed them. He also saw a tanto in the usual place by the kitchen, so he put that on his back as well, and continued looking for any signs of life while attaching wires he found in the pouch of his Ninja tools to his fingertips incase he needed to use such things.

When he couldn't find any people, a sigh of relief escaped his lips...that was until he heard a groaning coming from the living room.

A gasp escaped his lips then, and he rushed into the living room, and what he saw shocked him more than anything else.

"M-Mikoto-san!"

He cried out, as he looked at Mikoto on the ground.

The woman was injured on the ground, and blood was coming from her side, as a mark was there. The mark was...that of a stab wound. Though the blood loss wasn't much, there was still blood coming from Mikoto, and that made Ryouta cry, and in a fast manner, rushed to her side.

"M-Mikoto-san! I-It's okay! I'm here now! I-I-I will help you!"

Ryouta panicked and picked up some bandages from the medkit he got beforehand, but dropped them due to his hands were shaking.

Seeing Mikoto in such a state frightened him. One of his loved ones in such a state was too much for him. It just reminded him of everything that was happening outside, and the fact that he had lost Shisui, and was sure that Izumi was also in danger, and he felt like Itachi was as well. And he was worried about Satsuki.

All of these things were too much for Ryouta to take. They all were too much for the young man and he couldn't stop his hands from shaking, and couldn't stop the tears leaking from his eyes.

However, as he cried, a soft hand touched his face, and stroked comfortingly.

"It's okay...Ryouta-kun..."

A soft voice came from the woman, as her eyes looked into the young boys eyes, who became relieved at the sight.

"Ooh Mikoto-san, you're okay. I was so worried, I thought the worst. You're safe. I'll protect you now...I-I will make sure you're all better..."

With that, he got to work, and began treating Mikoto's wounds.

Mikoto looked at the boy, and could only sob.

"Darling, you need to escape from this Compound now."

Mikoto warned to the confused Ryouta.

"W-When you're better, I will escape with you, and find Satsuki-chan at the same time. Just wait a sec-"

"No!" Mikoto interrupted. "You need to run away right now. There's this person in the mask, that's causing all of this. You need to run away before it comes for you as well. You've got to run sweetheart. It's like no other force before...it's too dangerous to stay here. No one is safe from it...it's too powerful...baby...you need to escape while you can."

Mikoto worriedly stated to the boy, not wanting him to suffer the same fate as many Uchiha have outside. She didn't even need to see them to know that there were dead bodies outside, as she heard the screaming beforehand.

"B-But...I was kidnapped by that person. I know what it was like to see that mask...that soulless mask with no face." Ryouta disclosed to the shocked Mikoto. "That bastard kidnapped me and has been torturing me ever since...beating me, slashing at me...making me feel like I was going to die and telling me the same as well as saying that I would become a weapon...b-but don't worry, I'm free now, and we can escape together. I can't leave you here Mikoto-san. I love you too much to leave you here so stop speaking nonsense and allow me to heal you the best I can, then we're going to leave together."

Ryouta confessed with a cry, and continued fixing the injuries that she had, all the while trying to ignore the cries outside for help. While he felt bad, his first priority was helping Mikoto, as he didn't want her to disappear.

Mikoto herself was stunned by what he had been through. What that masked person had done to Ryouta, was making Mikoto angry as hell. To think that he was subjugated to such things and she didn't know, infuriated her to no end, and she wanted blood straight away.

Mikoto though pushed all thoughts of anger aside, and stroked his face and shook her head.

"You have to run away, before the masked stranger comes back. Don't worry about me sweetheart, I will be fine. And if this person has kidnapped you before, then they might do it again. Please, just run away and don't look back."

Mikoto then kissed the boy softly on the forehead, attempting to console him the best that she could. She didn't want him to be in this pain, but she knew that if she asked him to help her, she'd only slow him down, and make him get hurt even more. It pained her, but she thought what was best for Ryouta, and for his future as well. Though, she was determined to not die this night.

"I can't Mikoto-san, please don't make me leave you here. I can't lose another person. I've lost Shi-nii, I think Izumi-nee is in danger of leaving as well, and I believe Itachi-nii is in trouble as well. I just can't lose you as well...I'll really break Mikoto-san. There's only so many things I can handle...before something has to give..."

Mikoto could see the desperation in the child's eyes, and could see that he was right. He couldn't take much more of it. Any normal person would break from losing their entire family. But to even think that he's going to lose everything in one night, was too much for him, and Mikoto recognized this, and attempted to help him come to the right decision.

"Hey hey now, don't say things like that baby." Mikoto soothed to the crying child, and repeatedly kissed the top of his head, all the while he continued bandaging her wounds as his tears fell onto the bandages, staining them with his tears. "I'm not going anywhere. I will hide myself the best that I can, but this place is still dangerous. I know it's hard, and unfair. But you have to leave, and keep yourself safe. It's all...any of us can do now sweetheart. You just need to leave me behind. Don't worry about me baby, I will be fine. They've already been here, they wont come back."

Mikoto finalized for the boy as he finished fixing her the best that he could. And while she could still feel pain, she wasn't in near as much pain as she was in beforehand, and was greatly thankful to the young boy.

"But Mikoto-san..."

"It's alright, I wont die. I promise I wont leave you. Just please discard me for now, and save yourself. It's okay, you've done and been through more than enough. I love you Ryouta-kun, I wont leave you."

Ryouta shot up, and wiped his eyes quickly, and then looked towards the door.

"After I find Satsuki-chan, I will definitely come back for you! I'll definitely come back for you Mikoto-san! Please stay safe until then! I love you so much Mikoto-san! Please promise me that you'll stay safe!"

Ryouta begged Mikoto as tears dropped out of his eyes like a waterfall.

Mikoto mimicked his crying, and gave a gentle nod of her head.

"I love you too baby...stay safe. I will as well."

"I'll be back Mikoto-san!"

While crying, Ryouta rushed out of the house, against his own morals at the request of Mikoto, and rushed towards the centre of the Compound, hoping to find a trace of Satsuki.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the house, Mikoto put a hand to her face, and she sobbed quietly, attempting to move the best she could with the wound that she had.

"I'm sorry Ryouta-kun...for now, I can't do anything...but I wont die...you don't die either...and make sure that the bastard doesn't touch you."

After mumbling that out, Mikoto hobbled towards the back of the house, so she could hide herself the best she could. She didn't like the idea of hiding, but if it meant she could still be with Satsuki and Ryouta again...she'd do it.

* * *

Back with Ryou, he was rushing through the Compound, using his eyes to look for anything that could lead him to Satsuki, to anything that could explain why this was happening at all.

"N-Noooooooooooooooo!"

"Stay away from us!"

"N-No please don't do thisssssssssssssssssss!"

As Ryouta was trying to recover of leaving Mikoto, he heard screams coming from a nearby part of the Compound. All of the screams felt like they made his ears bleed, with the pure terror that was mixed into it.

"So...the one who's doing this, is over there, is it? Okay, I've got to go and save those people...even if it means losing my life."

Ryouta steeled himself, and was prepared to die as he rushed for the noises.

Some might see it as insane, delusional and psychotic that he was willing to die for strangers. But to Ryou, as long as they were good people, he was willing to put his life on the line and especially Uchiha, as he is one, and is proud of his clan, even if some of the more...evil ones exist. As long as they were Uchiha, he wanted to protect them. He was willing to sacrifice himself if it meant that others could live, as right now...he felt like a true Ninja.

When he made it to the place the screams came from, he saw Madara there, standing over a bunch of people that were all cowering. Men, woman, children. From what he could tell, all of them seemed to be civilian Uchiha and he even recognized some that were nice to him at one point in his life.

Upon seeing it, his blood ran cold, and his hands sweated greatly at the sight.

"Now now now. Which one should I kill next?" Madara questioned aloud, the crowd of Uchiha all crying and shaking their heads. "Hmmmm, it would be funny to watch the adults die first, and then the children next. Yes, that would be fun alright."

Madara weighed up the options, while giggling like a child, which made the situation more dire.

But as that happened, Ryouta tightened his fists, and gathered shuriken's within his fingers, and launched them at the mask.

"Stay away from them!"

Each shuriken hit their marks. Two hit the chains, and pinned them to the ground, and two headed for the masks arm, only to pass through Madara uneventfully and hit the wall behind Madara, Ryouta slightly cursing that fact but expected it and got ready.

Madara flexed the muscles in the arms, and looked to the side, to see Ryouta having his tanto drawn, and with a menacing look in his eyes, Madara was excited to see such a look in the eyes.

"Why hello again, Ryou. Have you witnessed the massacre well? Did you like the display that we did? All of the dead bodies, all of the blood and gore. Must've been a new experience for you, huh."

Madara gave a dirty question, while Ryou quickly appeared in front of the defenseless Uchiha, and got into a protective stance.

"Run away quickly while I hold this person off." Ryouta ordered without hesitation. But when he felt no movement from behind, he looked back and opened his eyes wider. "Please run away quickly! Head for the Leaf village! Get help! Escape! Don't just sit there! I wont be able to hold this idiot off long!"

The Uchiha civilians looked shocked, but soon they stood up, and reluctantly run. While they knew they couldn't do anything against the mask, they also felt bad that a child had to sacrifice himself for their benefit, and they promised themselves that if the boy makes it out, he would be treated as their hero.

Madara's eye went towards the civilians, but Ryouta moved to the area the mask was looking, and held out the tanto in a defensive position.

"You don't go for them. Your opponent is me. So stand your ground you fucking coward. Picking on innocents is wrong, and I am going to teach you a lesson!"

Ryouta stated and flexed his fingers outward, happy with a certain result.

"Ah, I see. Well, that's fine. I'll deal with you first. Truthfully, I was glad to come across you and see your progression."

Madara said, and they had a stare off.

For a few minutes, neither said anything, only glaring at one another. Occasionally, Ryouta would test the fields, and throw kunai at the opponent, but all just went through, as Madara yawned in boredom. But Ryouta didn't give up, making sure that a kunai was going through him/her at least once a second, even manipulating them with some fingers so the same ones would go through him/her so he didn't waste any.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing that?"

Madara's boredom was reaching it's peak as three minutes was nearing its end.

"Doing what, mask?"

The young boy questioned, carefully making sure that Madara stayed perfectly in the same place that he/she was when this first started.

Madara attempted to take a step forward, but Ryouta held out a hand and smiled.

"Sorry, but before we do battle, there's something that I need to ask you."

"Oh?" Madara cocked an eyebrow up. "What is that exactly? What do you have to ask me?"

Ryouta's smile widened when he felt a certain something on his fingers.

"Did it hurt?"

The boy questioned with zero emotions.

"Did what hurt my dear boy?"

Madara asked 'kindly' which sounded more of a creepy question than anything else, and looked at his/her arm, suddenly feeling something there that wasn't before.

"This!"

Ryouta pulled on his fingers, and the secret wires he attached to the kunai he threw before moved outwards, and sliced the opponents arm from the inside, leaving a nasty gash on his/her arm.

"Argh!" Madara exclaimed, and jumped to the side. "You little punk!" Madara spat out, and was about to move forward when Ryouta smirked at him/her. "What is with that smirk you little bastard?"

Ryouta waved his sword around and shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just that something has been confirmed for me. Thanks for that."

"Whats that then?"

Madara questioned, genuinely interested with what he had to say as he/she held a hand to the arm that was hurt, but was quickly healing to the unknown reason of Ryouta's.

"Your time limit."

"Hmm? What time limit? For what?"

Madara's eye was curious as to what he was talking about.

Ryouta grinned and edged closer.

"Your Jutsu." Ryouta confirmed to the stunned Madara. "Each time you've attacked me, I've been studying you, and your Jutsu. I didn't keep attacking you just for nothing. You can't stay intangible indefinitely. It's pretty obvious that it would be impossible, so I've been counting down the time limit for your Jutsu, and by my estimation, it comes to at least 3 minutes before you have to deactivate it, and whatever is left inside of you when you make yourself tangible can be used to the users advantage, providing that you don't know about it, or you can't stop it once the time runs out. You didn't notice it, on my first throw, I attached a thin but strong piece of wire that can tear through flesh if needs be, and I distracted you, so you wouldn't notice, and you took me for a fool, so you stayed in the same place. Unfortunately, I wasn't attached to your heart, that could've killed you."

Ryouta flexed his finger, and in the moonlight, the wire was shown to the scowling Madara.

" _What he doesn't know is that I can go for an additional two minutes...I just got sloppy and deactivated it to give myself a little rest when I was sure that he wasn't going to attack me for at least a second or so. Little punk is quite intelligent, I didn't even see the wire and I never thought he would be able to exploit a weakness this well. I underestimated him because he's a child, something I wont be doing again. This child is smart. Gotta admit, he's one of the only to figure it out, at least that I have a time limit, though doesn't know the true time. He's quite the intelligent boy. Must get that from Itsuki-sama. This is exactly why one day, he'll be mine. He's a true...genius. Just like you, eh Kakashi?_ "

While Madara mused, Ryouta continued.

"You might think you're going to get those Uchiha back there, but I wont allow you to. Even if it costs me my life, I wont allow you to take them! You've done more than enough in this now, you can leave!"

Ryouta made his resolve, and got into a battle stance, while Madara remained neutral.

"Then I will just have to kill you, wont I?"

Madara countered, but Ryouta shook his head with a small laugh that Madara frowned at deeply.

"No, you wont be killing me at all. I don't think you'll be doing that. As, if you were going to do it, you would have done it the times that I was trapped. I think you need me for something. I don't know what it is yet, but I know that I'm valuable to you and until I do whatever it is that you want, I don't think you'll be laying a single finger on my body. Wouldn't you agree, mask?"

"Hahahahahaha!" Madara laughed, a belly laugh that was full of joy. "You're brilliant child! You've got some powerful deductions alright! One day, you'll be useful yes, and until that day, I wont kill you. But until then, it doesn't mean that I can't have my fun with you! I'll turn you into true darkness!"

Ryouta and Madara locked eyes for a few seconds, Sharingan meeting Sharingan (though Ryouta couldn't see Madara's) before Madara took off after Ryouta.

"N-No! I don't want to die!"

Ryouta quickly became panicked and turned away, running as fast as he could.

"Hahaha! All talk and no bite! What a curious boy you are!"

Madara used the chains around his/her wrists, and threw them at Ryouta, and with a timed flick of the wrists, the chains wrapped around the boys body, his arms and legs bound, completely capturing him, as Madara pulled, Ryouta fell to the ground with a thud.

"N-No please don't kill me!" The boy struggled but he couldn't get out of the chains and was slowly dragged to his doom as tears slipped out of his eyes. "Shi-nii...help me Shi-nii..."

Madara hauled the boy all the way towards him/her, and withdrew a kunai.

"No one is going to help you now!"

Madara's visible eye showed glee as he/she thrusted the kuani towards the boys shoulder, intending to stab the boy to 'teach him a lesson' as Madara thought that he could use a wound, the one that Madara got, she/he wanted to return.

But as the kunai was about to stab him, Ryouta's body melted away like mud that spread across the ground, and then revealing nothing their in the first place.

"W-What...?"

Madara was utterly confused by what was happening.

"DIE!"

Suddenly, from behind, Ryou lunged forward with tanto in hand, and intended to bisect Madara straight away, as quick as lightning, to which Madara noticed, and turned towards the boy as said boy neared.

"A Genjutsu huh. Good work."

Madara quickly deduced what happened with the chains as he/she made his/her Jutsu activate, and the blade naturally passed through him/her, as did Ryouta's body.

Ryou skidded across the ground before coming to a complete stop, and he took out some kunai.

"You little punk. You placed me in a Genjutsu when we locked eyes, didn't you?"

"You really like calling me a punk, don't you?"

Ryouta pointed out to the frustrations of the elder.

"That's because you are one. Now answer the question brat!"

Madara demanded as Ryouta sweatdropped, seeing the villain in a new light, a light that he didn't want to see.

"Well, having an advantage is something useful. Besides, it seemed to work on you."

"It did, but don't expect it to work again. Though I have to hand it to you, for a child, you're really pushing me quite far. No other adult around here has done this to me. You should be proud of yourself, and take solace in the fact that you've done something not many can say they have in along time. Actually wound me, I can't say that has happened for a good...hmmm, maybe seven years now. And to use a Genjutsu and for me, a skilled user of the Sharingan to not notice, inspired. Your talents are great."

"I don't expect it to work again and thanks for the praise, but when you say it, it leaves a certain disgust in my mouth. I know you're stronger than I am, but it isn't always about strength. It is also about brains...you little punk."

Madara growled at the mocking as Ryou threw a kunai.

Madara allowed the kunai to go through his/her head, only to see Ryouta going through some familiar hand signs.

"Fire Release isn't going to work against me child."

Madara noted, but Ryouta smirked and muttered "It's not meant for you." which only confused Madara even more.

Then, when finishing the hand signs, Ryouta breathed in, and opened his mouth wide.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

From his mouth, a fireball the size of a small cottage was released, and headed for Madara.

Madara used his/her strange Jutsu, and the blast of flames passed through without incident. However, as Madara was still confused, he/she looked behind him/her, and opened his/her eye wide.

"Paper bomb! Ooh shi-"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Before he/she could say anything, a huge explosion occurred around Madara, encasing him/her in the brilliant embers that extended far into the sky, dousing the nights sky in flames.

Madara was right, Ryouta did indeed use a paper bomb attached to the kunai, and by firing a Jutsu against it, he was able to make it explode, and hopefully catch Madara inside of it. At worse, he hoped that it slowed him/her down.

"Have some more!"

While fleeing, Ryouta used a number of more paper bombs, and threw them into the explosion, creating a mass of flames to erupt from the spot that Madara stood, the flames going into the sky, like a bonfire.

Ryouta dashed as fast as he could, running for dear life and didn't look back.

" _I can't fight that monster yet, but at least...this will alert the Leaf to the location of the Demon. Maybe the Leaf can do something about it...at least, I know that it will do some good._ "

He concluded as his legs carried him out of that situation.

Unknown to him, Madara remained intact, though was annoyed that the boy was able to think like he did.

"Damn child, this is better than I expected. You've got the whole package. You're smart, spunky, good in tight situations, talented, and brave as well. In all in, you're going to make the perfect weapon in the future."

With that, Madara left the area, leaving the rest to Itachi, feeling like his/her work is done...or that's what Madara would want everyone else to think. She/he had one more thing to take care of, and Madara wasn't going to leave without it being accomplished.

* * *

Back with Ryouta, his feet was marrying him the best they could. He ran and ran, wishing and praying that he at least was able to catch the stranger off guard, so he could escape, something that he needed to do. He just prayed that Satsuki wouldn't be drawn to the flames.

Eventually, after escaping the masked stranger (by some miracle in Ryou's eyes), Ryouta found his way to Fugaku's home, having decided to see if the man was still alive or not, purely for Mikoto's sake and quickly dashed inside.

"Ooh God this stench...Fugaku-san."

Blood, the smell hit him in a wave, but he couldn't stop from that, and a faint little hope lingered within his mind as he quickly dashed inside of the home, and followed the smell of blood.

The corridors seemed longer to him, but he couldn't even think straight outside. With everything that was happening, with everything being too...harsh, his eyes naturally couldn't keep themselves open, but he willed them to stay open, as right now...he was one of the only Uchiha that could even walk, let alone anything else.

"Fugaku-san! Fugaku-san! It's me, it's Ryou! Come out now!"

He desperately searched for the man whom once bullied him mercilessly. While he couldn't say that he wanted to find him, he did it for the respect of Mikoto, Satsuki, and Itachi as well.

When he made it to the place he smelt the blood, he came across the body of Fugaku Uchiha, laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, with near nothing within his eyes.

"Fugaku-san..."

He mumbled out, and held a hand to his mouth.

While he didn't like Fugaku, he didn't believe that butchering the man was worth it. He didn't want to see any Uchiha involved being hurt like this, but seeing Fugaku like this, he was sad. Not for himself, or even Fugaku. But for Satsuki, and Mikoto, even Itachi.

As he walked closer, Fugaku's head lifted up, making him flinch, as he thought Fugaku was dead. Fugaku was indeed near death, but he wasn't quite dead, and his eyes looked towards Ryouta, who didn't know what to do. He knew he wouldn't be able to save Fugaku now, with all of the injuries he had, but he didn't exactly want Fugaku to suffer either.

"I-Itsuki...is t-that you...?"

Fugaku's pained voice carried to Ryouta who's eyes became confused.

" _He thinks...I'm Kaa-chan...?_ " Ryouta thought to himself, and then an idea came to him as he saw Fugaku's tears of joy at believing him to be Itsuki, so he cast the Transformation Jutsu on himself, and what appeared was Itsuki's form. " _At least...I can give a dying man his last wish...I'm sure Kaa-chan would want me to do this as well._ " After gathering his courage, Ryouta in Itsuki's form took a few steps forward. "Yes...it's me, Itsuki. Fugaku-san...you've gotten into a...bad mess, haven't you?"

'Itsuki' gently spoke as 'she' walked over to the man. Bending down, 'Itsuki' ran a hand across Fugaku's face, and gently patted his face.

Fugaku looked up at the 'woman' and a soft tear escaped his eye.

"Itsuki...you were right all along...you always told me that peace...couldn't be achieved through violence...you told me...and I didn't listen...now, I'm going to die...without saying...without saying...saying to you...I need to say...without saying..."

What he said didn't make much sense to Ryouta, but he was definitely going to listen to his dying wish. At least, that's all he could do now. His morals wouldn't allow him to deny Fugaku something that he wanted, no matter what he thought of Fugaku personally.

"Without saying what, Fugaku-san? It's okay, you can tell me. I will definitely listen to you."

'Itsuki' questioned as 'she' continued to stroke his face, trying 'her' best to comfort Fugaku, who felt even worse that 'Itsuki' was the one to comfort him now, to make him feel better when he didn't deserve in, in his own words.

Fugaku's eyes welled up with tears and they spilled out of his eyes as he coughed up blood.

"...I never got to...say I'm sorry...I'm sorry for...hurting your children...I'm sorry for doing everything that I did that was wrong...I realize my actions now...they were wrong...and it took me getting into this state to realize it...I'm such an idiot...aren't I...? You're...angry at me...aren't you...?"

Fugaku's confession to 'Itsuki' was full of pain, and sadness. He sounded genuinely sorry for all of the misdeeds that he did, even Ryouta could tell that Fugaku was sorry for his actions, and only wished that he realized this sooner.

"That's okay, Fugaku-san and no I'm not. You've realized your mistake now, and thanks to you repenting, you'll come to Heaven. I promise you. We'll have fun together in Heaven, and watch our children grow to become strong."

'Itsuki' gave a small confirmation. A confirmation that made Fugaku feel good inside, despite the injuries that he had suffered all along his body. His blood poured out of his body, but right now, all Fugaku felt was pure joy, and bliss.

"I-I'll...come to...where you...are..."

Fugaku's voice became smaller and smaller, Ryouta knowing that he didn't have long left now, and could only look at him with a smile, something his mother would want him to do.

'Itsuki' gave a gentle nod, and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Of course, we'll be together everyday." 'Itsuki' soothed to him, and 'her' own eyes welled up but the tears didn't spill. "Fugaku-san, it's okay to let go now...it's okay to allow your fears to go away. You'll come to Heaven with me, we'll be together...always, I promise you."

Fugaku's tears continued to stream down his face, and Ryouta couldn't take it. Even tears flowed down his face as well, appearing to Fugaku as Itsuki was the one that was crying.

"I did...many things that I can't atone for...Mikoto...she hates me...in the end...I could only...love you...I tried...to...but I couldn't...like you...Itsuki...please forgive me...you'd hate me...for it...wont you...?"

The confession stunned Ryouta, having heard from the mans lips that he loved his mother, and not Mikoto. Even with trying, he still ended up loving his mother, and not Mikoto, which he felt bad for.

"I wont hate you. I didn't hate you, and Mikoto-san will be looked after. She'll have a happy life now. Don't worry about her, or Satsuki-chan or anyone else. They'll be fine now. You can rest now. Come on, and let it go...you don't need to hold back here anymore."

Fugaku reached out, and grabbed 'Itsuki's' hand, and Ryouta hoped that Fugaku didn't want anything...that he couldn't give him, something that only girls could give him, and was slightly freaked out. But that soon stopped when Fugaku's eyes set on 'Itsuki's' eyes.

"Thank you..." Fugaku muttered and Ryouta knew that it was for him, rather than Itsuki. "...I'm sorry...I...ever...put you...through...something...terrible...I was a fool...I...I am...sorry...and thank you...for giving me...this one last...thing...you kind boy..."

Ryouta dropped the Transformation and revealed his true self to Fugaku who's lips turned upwards.

"It's okay...I don't blame you, Fugaku-san. I forgive you."

Ryouta lied to Fugaku.

Even though he was hurt and threatened by Fugaku many times in the past, he couldn't tell the dying man something that could devastate him. And even Fugaku knew it was a lie, but he appreciated the lie all the same.

"Thank you...Ryou...thank you."

"You can go to Heaven now, Kaa-chan is waiting for you. Don't worry about Mikoto-san, I will personally make sure that she is loved from now on, and I will make sure that Satsuki-chan is looked after as well."

Fugaku cried, and reached for the boys face, and gently patted it, something that caused Ryouta to cry.

"Don't lose...your kindness...Ryou...you are...a true Uchiha...I never was...continue this clan...with the ideals...you have...continue this clan...live for me...as an Uchiha...a true Uchiha...make sure...this clan survives...make sure...the clan lives...as better people...than we were...in the past...I entrust the clan...to you my boy..."

Ryouta shed some more tears, and gently grasped the mans hand, and held it close to his chest.

"I will live on...and carry the name Uchiha to the high standards that I should. I am, Ryouta Uchiha, and I will make sure the clan thrives again, I will make sure that the clan is built on peace and love, not darkness and hate. Don't worry, I will make sure that this comes to pass. I don't care how long it takes, the clan will be remembered, and will be shown throughout the world as a clan that is loving, and peaceful. Leave everything to me, and rest now Fugaku-san. You deserve to rest now."

A small smile graced the dying mans lips as the light in his eyes slowly faded away.

"Thank you...Ryou..."

With that, Fugaku's eyes lost their light of life, and his hand gently fell to the floor. Ryouta realized at that very moment, that Fugaku was gone, he was dead. Even though he died, he had died with a smile on his face, entrusting everything to Ryouta, knowing the boy will succeed where he failed.

"Fugaku-san...I'm so sorry that this happened to you...I'm sorry."

Ryouta hunched over, and cried for the man.

While not his favourite person, he just watched Satsuki's father die, and he felt for her. He knew all too well how it was without a father in the world, and was going to make sure that Satsuki didn't have to suffer the same pain that he once did. He was going to protect her now and of course Mikoto as well.

As his tears fell from his eyes, Ryouta grabbed a cloth from the table that hadn't been spoiled by blood, and placed it over Fugaku's head and used his fingers to shut his eyes, a sign of respect he had learned from his brother long ago, and was sure that he was going to show Fugaku some respect, as he did respect, the dead.

The boy then looked towards his own clothes, and saw that Fugaku's blood had stained them, but he didn't mind, and could only smile sadly for the departed man as he put his hands together in a prayer like stance.

"Goodbye Fugaku-san. I hope you find the peace in death that you couldn't find in life. Rest in peace now, Fugaku-san."

After saying a little prayer, Ryouta stood up and looked towards the door, only to get a shock when he saw Itachi standing there with blood dropping from his blade, a cold steel gaze in his eyes.

"Ryou..."

The boy flinched as Itachi moved forward and folded his arms.

"Itachi-nii...you're..."

"I'm sorry."

With that, Itachi lifted his blade, and aimed it for Ryouta's body who convulsed in pure terror.

* * *

 **With Satsuki...**

"Damn you Ryou, you haven't even been home in days. I can't believe you'd do something like this to me...baka. I really hate you sometimes for just disappearing without telling me. And that damn Izumi as well, she'd just take you without any reason. Damn Shotacon."

Satsuki was frustrated.

She was slowly running towards her home. Running to hope that Ryouta was back from whatever he is doing now. He had things to answer for, as far as she was concerned.

She couldn't keep in her annoyance when she was alone, and wanted to release that annoyance on Ryouta, then she was going to do something...more personal with him as well.

While she wasn't a naughty child, she did have desires to 'have fun' with Ryouta. She wanted to play games with him, which usually ended up with them playing with their mouths, though never used tongues.

"Fire...must be the idiots fighting again. They always do that from over there."

She also noted the fire that happened before, the explosion, but since that came from an area that was known for fighting, her mind rationalized it as being Uchiha fighting with one another, which happened more than she'd like to admit. She was just thankful that her Ryouta didn't like doing such things.

Some might wonder why Satsuki hasn't seen any dead bodies...

The reason is because she was coming from a road that was used to travel to houses, rather than where the houses are. Right now, she was currently unaware of the troubles Uchiha were in, and what Ryouta was in for as well, though she would soon realize that this night, wasn't the night she had expected.

But then she stopped herself, and a eerie chill came through her body, as if something was happening. A chillingly feeling ran down her spine, and made her feel cold inside.

"W-Whats this feeling? Ryou...what's..."

Before she could even think clearly, Satsuki stooped herself when she heard something.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Like a jolt of lightning, Satsuki's spine shivered as did the rest of her, when she recognized the scream that she heard.

"R-Ryou!"

Yes.

The scream was Ryou's scream, who sounded like to be in pain. An extreme amount of pain, a pain like no other before.

As soon as she heard that, she threw down her back and rushed off towards the scream.

"Please! Please! Please! Please be okay Ryou! Please be alright Ryou! Please don't be hurt!"

She repeated again and again while running as fast as she could.

She wanted to make it to Ryouta, and hoped that he wasn't in danger, or hurt, or worse. The bone chilling scream that she heard was something out of a horror movie, and she hoped that it wasn't like that at all.

"Ooh God, what's happened here? What's going on...?"

As she ran, she finally saw some of the dead bodies on the ground, and yelled within her mind that it wasn't Ryouta who was dead as well. If he was...she didn't know what she was going to do.

When she made it to the place she heard the scream, she paused, and attempted to steel herself, ready for anything that she was going to find. But she couldn't help but note that she was at her former house, where Fugaku lived.

"Why...would Ryou be here...?"

It didn't make sense to her, she couldn't make sense of anything of it. It was all perplexing to her. This was the last place she thought that her boyfriend (at least in her mind) would be, and couldn't work out why he would be here.

All she knew was that he was here, and while she didn't get why, she did what she needed, and burst through the door, and searched the house for Ryouta. As she looked, the same smell of blood that Ryouta smelt beforehand.

"Ryou! I'm here! Where are you!? Answer me!"

Satsuki desperately cried out and continued looking throughout the house that she used to live in, for any sight that could lead her to Ryouta. Right now, she was feeling...she didn't even know. All she knew was that she needed to find him, as the feeling of her stomach was...making her feel, like death had occurred. She prayed that she was just being silly, but she couldn't help but notice that something was...had happened.

When she made it to the living room, she threw the door open instantly, and quickly dashed inside, ignoring the smell of blood that was causing her to feel bile rise in her throat, but she didn't allow herself to be sick.

Her eyes looked around, and when she saw her father, she was visibly stunned. But what she saw next was...devastating to her.

"R-Ryou! W-What happened!?"

On the floor, on top of Fugaku's corpse, with some wounds on him, was Ryouta. Some blood was coming from him, and his eyes looked lifeless, almost lifeless. His arm was bent into a shape that it shouldn't be bent into, indicating that it was broken, and with other injuries on his body, Satsuki became very worried, and some tears escaped her eyes.

Satsuki rushed over, and checked on Ryou who cried and looked towards the young girl.

"R-Run away...please run away..."

"W-Whats going on!?" Satsuki panicked and shook the boy. "Please get up, get up...get up..."

Satsuki pushed him a couple of times, but he barely could respond. To Satsuki, Ryou looked like he was going to die. He looked exhausted, and the wounds he had on his body didn't seem to do him any good either. His arm looked like it was painful, so Satsuki was reluctant to touch it.

"Run...beware of...the mask...run..."

Ryouta warned as tears slipped from his eyes.

Satsuki also cried, never having seen Ryouta so scared, so frightened before, and it terrified her more than she thought it would.

"Mask? What mask? Ryou, what's going? Whys...Otou-san dead...who did this?"

"Mask...did this..."

"Satsuki."

A sudden voice behind her alerted Satsuki to the new presence wthin the room.

Turning around quickly, she saw Itachi standing there, confusion written all over her face.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! S-Something's happened to Ryou! And Otou-san is...Otou-san has..." Itachi's cold piercing stare fell on the pair, and Satsuki shivered at the stare. "Nii-san..."

"Run away, or I will do what I did to Tou-san, to you, and Ryou as well."

Itachi threatened darkly, to the shaking Satsuki.

The girl looked down at Ryouta, and back at Itachi, and grimaced, while shedding tears.

"Y-You did this...to him? You attacked him...?"

Itachi didn't give an answer and flexed his wrist, revealing the sword he had in his hand to his younger sister.

"I did what I had to do, for reasons you cannot understand nor should you. The clan, I had to take them out." Itachi stayed cryptically. "I'll give you five seconds to escape. Run, cling to your life, and your love there." Gesturing to Ryouta, the boy faced away as stray tears came out of his eyes. "As you are now...you aren't worth killing."

"K-Killing...y-you can't kill us! Y-You...after everything...you really...you did all of this...the ones outside...even Ryou..."

"I wont give you another chance." Itachi stated, and threw a shuriken so fast that Satsuki didn't realize that a cut had appeared there until a few seconds later, causing her to bleed. "Run, away, now."

Satsuki burst into tears as fear set in and quickly grabbed Ryouta's arm, the one that wasn't broken.

"Come on! We need to go! We need to go! We can't stay here! It's too dangerous! We need to go Ryou!"

She pulled him to his feet, but then...

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" He cried and held his foot. "I-I think my ankle is broken! J-Just go on without me! I-I...just run away Satsuki-chan! Please run away before something happens to you!"

"N-No! I'm not leaving you here! I love you, you idiot! I can't leave you here! Now give me your damn arm!"

Satsuki, without awaiting a reply, wrapped Ryouta's arm around the back of her neck and her arm around his waist for support and quickly ran out of there, with Ryouta hopping at the same time.

As Itachi watched them, he hung his head down, as a lone tear escaped his eye.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this...Satsuki. Please...forgive me."

After muttering that, he disappeared from view.

Back with the pair, they left the house Fugaku died in, and did the best they could to move down the streets, that were now deserted. Ryouta tried his best to keep up with Satsuki's movements, but his ankle and body was still wrecking with pain with what happened before.

"J-Just leave me behind Satsuki-chan! W-With this injury, I'm slowing you down...just leave me behind, and escape without me...it's okay Satsuki-chan to leave me...I just want you to be safe."

That's all Ryouta wanted.

He knew what was happening, as he wasn't a child (at least right now within his mind he wasn't) he knew that he was slowing down Satsuki, and was frightened that Madara was going to come back and hurt her.

"N-No! I wont leave you behind!" Satsuki desperately cried, and continued hobbling along with Ryouta. "You're too important to me! I can't lose you as well! Just don't give up! I'll get you out of here! Even if it kills me...I wont leave without you Ryou so don't ask me again."

Ryouta was touched by her words, but was sincerely frightened for her. He didn't want her to get hurt, like he did. All he wanted was for her to be safe. If that happened, he'd be happily left behind.

"You really wouldn't...leave me behind..."

Ryouta was stunned by her declaration, disbelief setting within his mind.

Satsuki looked at him with a serious gaze in her eyes, and gave an inclination.

"I wouldn't ever leave you, even if it meant my life. Now don't be an idiot and say that I should leave you. I can't leave you...I can't be left alone...without you...so lets just go before Nii-san comes again."

Ryouta smiled at what she said, and was grateful to have a person like her around. Even if she was acting foolish right now (at least to him) and wanted to take him with her when it would be simpler for her to leave him, and would give her a better chance of survival.

"Satsuki-chan I lo..." Ryouta began, but then his eyes widened when he saw something. "Get out of the way!"

PUSH!

"Ow!"

Satsuki complained as her back hit against a houses wall, and she fell down onto her butt.

STAB!

"Gwah!"

Satsuki heard a noise coming from Ryou, so she quickly scrambled to her feet, and cast her eyes towards Ryouta, and as soon as she did, she saw Ryouta with a sword embedded into the abdomen, sticking out of the other side of him.

As fast as she could even think, her eyes welled up with tears that streamed down her face, soaking it in soggy tears as she locked eyes with Ryouta.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **End chapter! And on a cliff hanger no less!**

 **Wow, lots of stuff happening this chapter! Danzo's little meeting with Itachi, Danzo surprisingly (maybe not?) made Itachi such an offer, which he took. Izumi ultimately deciding to go, in order to protect Ryou from 'Madara' but had a tearful goodbye with him. Then the start of the coup, with Ryou helping the best he could, saving some people that Itachi left alive, trying to help Mikoto and succeeded somewhat but still had to leave her behind though Mikoto chose that to protect him which was a sad even, and then fought off Madara, allowing some Uchiha to escape, and finally helped Fugaku pass on, by offering him kind words.**

 **But then, things took an even darker turn with the ending, with Satsuki having to witness such a thing, her love being stabbed and saving her life at the same time.**

 **The scene with Izumi and Itachi, when they were in a compromising position, can be left up to interpretation. If they did 'it' or things close to 'it' or merely just cuddled, I will allow your minds to work it out and can be whatever you wish it to be, for now at least hehe~**

 **And I know that the coup is different from canon, with Itachi's actions towards Satsuki different to canon, but I thought what he did to canon Sasuke was kinda over the top, and kinda messed him up in a lot of ways, so I toned it down so Satsuki didn't have to suffer, as much as Sasuke did, though she still suffered with seeing the stabbing of her 'boyfriend' but don't worry, she wont end up entirely like how canon Sasuke did, as there's reasons for her not to, like Mikoto, and Ryouta around her.**

 **Also, I didn't show what happened to Mikoto for a reason, it will be explained in a flashback sometime in the future, as it is kinda important with what was said and all, the same with what happened between Ryouta and Itachi so don't worry, I didn't forget either event.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is the aftermath of the coup, and a surprise is in stall but what that is...will be shown next chapter, so look forward to that, and until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; Yeah, that's certainly true alright.**

 **Jugar38; Well, I am glad, and yeah, he will be. Thanks again!**

 **Castor115; Hehe, indeed, poor Ryou, but it will get better.**

 **Hellspam; Yes, it certainly did happen. Yeah, it's going to be...good alright.**

 **Skull Flame; Yes, it has indeed begun. Hmm, yeah that's a mystery alright. Yeah they've grown closer to one another indeed and since thet have one another now, they are going to get closer. Hmmm, seems a little too much huh, mst be important to Obito. Yeah, they will be shown again in the future. Those arcs sound good alright~ No, Satsuki isn't going to go to Orochimaru, though I have plans for that part of the story. Those are some good ideas for candidates~ Well, the story is going to canon shortly, but these past chapters have been necessary and thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehe, I'm glad that you do. Yeah, they are being spared, thought that it should be like that. And yup, those two are going strong~ Cant break those two up. Don't worry about Satsuki, she will be fine and so will Ryou, in fact he will be very okay. Well, the ones he saved yeah, and the others will as well, since he technically is one of the only Ninja they have now, even if he isn't actually a Ninja yet. And you never know they might just.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, sorry about that, but as they say, always leave them wanting more. Aye, it certainly was heavy with the feels. Hmmm, can't fool you~ Ya caught me lol. And yeah, I guess that I did, though I suppose you can take solace in the fact that he'll be getting down and dirty with Fugaku's wife in the future~ And yeah, it's going to be...eye opening alright.**

 **Naroku; Thanks. Yes, I know that, but the Uchiha Compound was at the very edge of the Leaf (one of the reasons they were revolting if I remember right) . Ryou was basically telling them to get out of the Compound, and head into a safer area of the Leaf. And yeah, I know you're against it lol. Cool suggestions!**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Hey, thanks! Yeah, I suppose I could. Eeh, dunno about that, but I suppose everything is possible. Etm, I havent decided that yet, but maybe he could be. Yes, he will have titles in the future. Well, he does have future harem members in different locations around the Naruto verse, so yeah he will have friends in other places. Those are some good suggestions. Eeh, I guess so, though by the end of the Manga, Naruto really doesn't need any additional abilities. Well, he's going to have something like that yes. Emm, I haven't ever thought about such things before, but maybe in the future he will do.**

 **Cloud4012; Yeah, it really was intense between those characters and yes, it is going to be exciting alright~**

 **Harem Master123; Yes, there was but there is going to be happiness in this one~ Yeah, the innocent ones got to live, and Satsuki will still have Ryouta, so don't worry too much about her. Yeah, I am sure that she could be. Cool suggestions as always hehe!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Thanks! No, I don't have plans on rewriting that. Yeah, I guess I could.**

 **Jack; Thanks, glad that you liked it. Yeah, Izumi's sad goodbye, and Ryou showing Fugaku kindness in his last minutes. Well, I am glad that is the case. Yeah, the surprise is, really good.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, it is a dark part of the story, and yeah, you're right about that, they'll see him as some kind of hero. Yes, she got to say her goodbyes, but it isn't the end, they'll meet again in the future and yes, Itachi and Izumi are going to be together in the future, and will become like a battle couple. Yes, I thought that Fugaku deserved such a thing. No, she wont hate him as much as canon Sasuke did, though there will still be some, but not nearly as much as in canon. Those are some cool suggestions alright~**

 **Ragna; I suppose technically the Kushina one would be a good reason, though it wasn't even stated if she even had the Sharingan in canon, then again this isn't canon so it is possible that she does have it.**

 **Neonlight01; Yes, they are still going strong alright~ They'll be together from now on, and indeed, she did get to have her goodbye with him, even if he was out of it at the time, he still heard nonetheless. Haha, don't piss off Izumi, as she'll slap ya silly~ She doesn't care if they are powerful, she will slap them if it made her angry. Yeah, she'll be helping with that alright, it is one of the reasons she became a medic nin. Aah, he is a smart coookie alright, and has at least figured out something's. Yeah, I thought that it would be nice if that happened between them, some kind of closure between the two. Well, you'll have to read and see what happened between the two their. No, she wont go down the dark path, do not worry~ Cool suggestions!**

 **AlphaOmega; Hehe, she certainly did. And yeah, Itachi and Izumi had a little private goodbye for her mother. You never know, it could be Tobi that did it, or it could be someone else. It will be shown in the future what happened with them. Hmm, you'll see who will help him control it. Yeah, the innocents have been spared alright, with Ryou lending a hand in the escaping. Hehe, glad that you did, and yah, Ryou is quite intelligent, and will use that in future fights as well. Don't worry, with Ryou around, she wont turn out like that at all, though moments here and there might be seen.**

 **War sage; Thanks!**

 **Animeguy123; Erm I don't know, Kingdom Hearts would maybe be a fic I would do in the future, or maybe a Final Fantasy, though I don't know which one.**

 **Guest 2; Hehe yeah, that is the plan, I thought it would be funny for them to be the next Kakashi and Gai.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, don't worry, Satsuki wont end up like canon Sasuke, due to various reasons, and I always thought Itachi went way too far on Sasuke so I toned it down quite abit, but still enough to make Satsuki still feel anger for the night. And you are right, he should've trusted Sasuke more, fortunately, Itachi trusts Ryou, and Satsuki this time. Yeah, with Izumi by his side, he's going to be okay and she did, she had to say goodbye to him and she gave Tobi a good slap as well, not that Tobi felt it, but still managed to give Tobi a slap. Hehe, yes, he was able to save some Uchiha, all apart of Itachi's plan to make him the hero. And yes, he will remember that for the future, when Ryou, and Tobi come across one another again.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter.**

* * *

 **The aftermath of the downfall**

"Ryou...Ryou...please be okay...please be fine...don't be...don't be gone...don't be dead...please...don't die...Ryou...please don't go...don't leave me alone...please don't..."

As Satsuki watched Ryouta be pierced in the stomach, many emotions ran around in her mind. Fear, anger, rage, terror, and pure loss. Her eyes kept flowing with tears, tears for the boy that she had to watch get stabbed, because of her, and her inability to see the sword coming for her body.

She looked at the stabber, and she didn't know who it was.

She had never seen this person before. A disgusting eye could be seen peaking through the hole of the mask. The face couldn't be seen, but Satsuki was sure someone evil laid under the mask, and it made her feel fear and reluctance for anything else in the world.

When the eye was turned towards her, she flinched and looked on with fear, yet rage as well.

She was pissed off at the sight before her but she couldn't do anything. Fear had paralyzed her, and she didn't like it. While the boy she loved had the sword through his stomach, all she could do was look on with fearful eyes, and pain that was erupting from her heart.

"W-What did you do to him...? Why did you...do this...?"

Satsuki asked an obvious question.

She wanted an answer quickly. She wanted an answer to why this had happened. She wouldn't admit it, but she was too frightened to even move. The feeling she got from the person was...terrifying, it was evil, and merciless.

That stare was enough to make the girl feel like she was going to throw up. But seeing Ryou in danger was even worse. She just wanted to escape with him, however she couldn't even move, never mind run away.

The mask didn't give an answer, and twisted the sword within Ryouta, causing him to howl out in pain.

"Waaah! S-Stop please!"

Ryouta begged but Madara smacked Ryouta around the head, causing the boy to feel dizzy and faint.

"N-No! Stop it! Stop hurting him! If you want to hurt someone then please hurt me! Just leave him alone! Please stop hurting him!"

Satsuki yelled at the top of her lungs, and was about to go forward, when Madara looked at her. The instant he/she did, killing intent rendered her from moving in the slightly. She was simply caught by the powerful killing intent that Madara had released by a simple stare.

Madara got close to Ryouta's ear, and whispered darkly, and full of malicious intent.

"Hush now, it will all be over with soon." He quietly hurled over his voice to Ryou so Satsuki couldn't hear, the boy shivering in terror at the tone. "If you desire to kill me, you're going to have to get stronger. Live, become stronger for me, Ryou...then show me the power that Itsuki has laid deep within you. Cling to your life, and when you feel the need for power, seek me out. I'll definitely hear your call, Ryou."

Ryouta listened intently with fear laced within his eyes, but he couldn't reply.

He didn't know what to say, and the blade in his stomach wasn't helping either. He felt physically and emotionally drained right now. All he wished was for this to be a dream, but it wasn't a dream, and Ryou had to remember that, and he knew no one was going to save him, so he wanted to do one thing that would help someone else.

He raised his hand, and grabbed the masks hand, holding it as tight as he could, and looked on at Satsuki, with a desperately pained, and tortured smile gracing his lips, blood trickling down his jaw, and hitting the ground in small splats.

"S-Satsuki-chan...run...please...run...get out of here...before the mask...does to you...what...just run away...please run away...Satsuki-chan...just go...please... "

Ryouta muttered with the blade lodged into his abdomen as tears escaped his eyes, with the sword was casually being twisted. As it was, Ryouta cried, but he didn't think of himself right now. He thought of Satsuki, and how he wanted to keep her safe, even if it meant that he would be in danger and could potentially die. He simply didn't care as he wanted Satsuki to be safe.

Satsuki looked at him with horrified eyes. And she held a hand to her mouth, unable to contain the shock of what has happened to her, her love, and her clan as well. All in one fell swoop, she had lost many things, and now that Ryouta had taken a sword for her, she wasn't sure if she could continue on anymore.

"I-I can't...run away...Ryou...please...please don't make me leave you...I can't leave you...I love you...don't go now..."

She attempted to walk forward, towards him, but fear set in within her mind when he coughed up blood, blood that splattered across the ground, staining it within the deep crimson.

"Please...run...before...before...this...this..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as the sword was pulled out of his stomach, and he collapsed onto the ground with near no life within his onyx orbs. Even though he tried to stop Madara, his strength was gone, and he couldn't hold the stranger down at all.

"Ryou! It's okay! I'm here!"

She rushed over to him, ignoring that her own life was in danger for the moment, only because she cared about him so much.

When she made it to him, she cradled his head in her lap, and tried her best to stop the wound he had from leaking blood. But no matter what she did, the blood kept flowing. She held her hands there as she looked down at her lap, tears flowing from her eyes.

As she cried for him, Ryouta's eyes fluttered open, and looked at the girls leaking eyes. Slowly, with all of his remaining strength, he stroked her face, and brushed the tears out of her eyes in a vain attempt to help her stop crying, to her everlasting shock and joy.

"Hey...what's with...the tears...?"

Ryouta asked while smiling up at her, despite the fact that he was in pain.

"Ryou...Ryou...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry you did this for me...you sacrificed yourself for me...because I couldn't...do anything...you...got stabbed because of me...because I...was weak...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Satsuki cried, and hunched over, her hair falling onto his face, while grabbing his hand, wanting to feel his cool, yet tender touch on her skin. The feeling of his hand on her skin was...amazing.

It was relaxing, to feel his touch on her. It made their situation more...it made the situation better, even if that word didn't sound right to Satsuki. Having some comfort from him right now felt...right. It felt like that despite the situation, she could gain something, anything from him that gave her comfort, solace, whatever she needed right now.

"Shhhh...it's okay...don't cry for me...just...run Satsuki-chan...just run...please...escape and...live for...live for me okay...?"

Ryouta soothed upwards, and leaned upwards, giving the girls lips a small, gentle, yet pleasurable kiss. A kiss that made Ryouta smile, as he wanted to one last time feel the pleasure from her, her lips, and her soul as well. All of these things, and more, made Ryouta realize that he truly did want to stay with her always...but regretted that he never could save her in the end.

For a second, Satsuki was stunned that he was so forward, but she returned the kiss as he was about to break it, continuing the desperate sensation that they both desperately craved for, afraid that this might be the last time that they'd ever be able to do this so they wanted to experience one last thing, one last time. They wanted to experience one another's warmth, the others bodies craved the others.

As the kiss between them carried on, Madara rolled his one good eye, believing the kiss to be nothing more than...idiotic fantasies.

" _Love doesn't last, these two are just kidding themselves. Though, makes it slightly interesting to see that they'd do this willingly, and in front of an enemy, not caring that I could turn on them at all...is this what true love is? Disregard for anything else, and choosing to express their dying love to one another...is that this...true love?_ "

As his/her musing's continued, from a rooftop, Itachi stared on at the pair kissing, and could feel a pang in his heart. It was as if his heart was being shattered due to the impact of the shared emotions between Ryouta, and Satsuki.

"I'm so sorry Satsuki, Ryou...I didn't expect Madara to do things like this...what a fool I was...but don't worry, you'll live, and be together from now on...Satsuki, Ryou will take care of you. He already...promised me that he'd do this."

As Itachi was conversing with himself, his guilt was rising within his chest. His guilt at not stopping Madara, and Satsuki having to witness the stabbing of someone she loves.

At the same time, Satsuki took her lips off Ryouta's, and her teary eyes stared into Ryouta's eyes. Love, was being transmitted between the pair of them. It was evident, even to Madara who reluctantly thought it, but they did love one another, immensely.

"Satsuki-chan...please escape..."

Ryouta whined, attempting to make sure that she was going to be okay. If something was going to happen to her, then it would devastating to him, and he didn't want her to be...killed.

"I can't just leave you." Satsuki informed, and kissed him again for the briefest of times, before releasing his lips, and pushing her forehead to his own, the eyes of both Uchiha staring at the other. "I'm so sorry...Ryou. I never...I couldn't...save you...you're...everything...to me...I would gladly trade places...if it meant you could live...because I really love you, and I don't wanna ever let you go..."

"I...I want to stay...with you..."

Ryouta admitted as his eyes turned lidded, indicating that they were going to close.

"N-No! Ryou! Please, don't go...please don't go...stay with me...always. Just stay...keep your eyes open. Don't close them...don't close them..."

"...Sorry..."

With that, Ryou closed his eyes as a smile made itself known on his face.

Seeing that, Ryouta had just closed his eyes, and was breathing shallowly, Satsuki got the wrong idea, and believed that he was...he was gone.

"N-No...Ryou please...don't die...come back to me...come back...please don't go yet...there's so many things that I need to tell you...I need to tell you that...I love you, and want to spend all of my time with you..."

She shook his body, but no reaction came from him. His eyes didn't move, and neither did any part of his body, besides his chest very subtly, and even then it was...something of a very small movement, one that couldn't be seen by Satsuki who's grief was slowly overtaking her.

But then her mind began to work.

She thought about what had happened, and who was responsible for taking Ryouta away from her. The person that made Ryouta disappear from her, and the thoughts turned to rage. Rage that wouldn't be quelled so easily.

"You..."

She muttered, her head snapping towards the place the mask stood.

A glare was in her eyes, a glare like no other.

Full of hate and rage, full of anger, full of hateful thoughts that she never thought she would feel for anyone, yet right now, she was feeling them for the being in front of her. However, it felt...right to hate Madara right now. Because he/she had 'taken' Ryou away from her, the maximum amount of hate she was feeling was...something she hadn't felt for anyone before, and knew that she needed to exact revenge on this person in front of her...if it is a person at all that is, Satsuki didn't know, and right now, she didn't care that much.

"Y-You...stabbed Ryou...why did you do this? What did he ever do to you...you bastard?"

She couldn't comprehend it.

Everything was fine this morning. Sure, she hadn't seen Ryou in a few days, but she was feeling good. But then she came home to all of this death and destruction, she was absolutely terrified, and terrified that she'd never see Ryouta again. She feared the worse, and that's why tears flowed down her face.

She had just seen Ryou's eyes close, and she feared the worst. She feared that he was going to die, and there wasn't anything that she was going to be able to do about it. There was nothing she could do, and she felt so useless right now.

"This is the reality that has been set Satsuki."

The mask answered her for the first time, greatly shocking Satsuki who stood up, with her eyes flickering from the normal eyes she had, to the eyes of the Sharingan. Slowly, but surely, each of her eyes were turning into the famed Sharingan.

"Y-You...You did this...!? The clan...my Otou-san...Ryou! You did all of this! You've...taken Ryou away from me...and as if you're going to get away with that you son of a bitch. I hate you...I hate you so much...I'm going to make sure you feel the pain that he felt, magnified twenty thousand times! You're going to suffer!"

With that final scream, her Sharingan was awakened fully, showing one tomoe, in each eye. Her eyes tomoe's spun around as tears kept coming from her eyes, all of the rage she was feeling was directed at the masked stranger.

Because of the grief she felt from 'losing' Ryouta, it had made her activate the Sharingan, and while she hasn't realized it, her eyes were turned towards the mask, her eyes focused on one thing, and one thing only...

The masks death.

Madara caught sight of that, and a bemused smile graced his/her lips, though Satsuki couldn't see due to the mask.

" _I see, so she's awakened the Sharingan because of the 'death' of Ryouta Uchiha. Interesting. Very interesting. I wonder how far she'd go for him? Could be useful in the future._ " Madara slyly mused to himself/herself, then cocked his/her head to the side. "You're quite angry, aren't you? You hate me, don't you? You want to kill me, am I wrong?"

Madara questioned with a unflattering tone, a voice that was full of dark and impureness.

Satsuki shed some more tears as she composed herself. She looked at the boy on the ground, and a pang filled her heart, a pang that caused her knees to wobble, and she wasn't sure if she could stay on her feet for much longer.

"Angry doesn't begin to describe it! You can go to hell for all I care! You're a monster! You...You took away Ryou from me, you killed the clan with Itachi...and I want you to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Satsuki grabbed the tanto on Ryouta's back, and rushed in, not a care in the world as she wanted blood. She wanted to murder the mask in front of her for taking away Ryouta from her, and for doing what he/she did to the clan, unaware that some had survived, assuming that all died.

Madara looked on with a bemused eye as Satsuki neared him/her and slashed at his/her torso, only for the blade to go right through, not effecting Madara in the slightest, something that greatly shocked the young girl.

"Ouch, that tickled."

Madara joked dryly, something that greatly irritated Satsuki to no end.

"W-What is this...? W-What are you...?"

She questioned aloud, but she didn't get any answer as she slashed again, and again. Each time the blade passed through Madara, said person made fake noises that indicated pain, but of course, Madara felt nothing from the blade going through.

"That's a good question. I'm many things little girl, something you cannot comprehend. I am unsure of how else to say it, but I am...something beyond you, and your little boyfriend as well."

Madara taunted Satsuki, who's eyes blazed with the fires of rage.

"You don't speak about him!"

She snapped and charged.

She came from the left, and the right, up top and down below, trying to get any kind of mark to be laid on the person in front of her, but nothing she did, made any kind of impact and it visibly shook her that she wasn't able to get vengeance for Ryouta.

"Just die already! Die! Die! You need to die for what you've done to Ryou! I'm going to kill you! You're going to die for your misdeeds you bastard! I hate you! I hate you! I hate yoooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Screaming wildly and uncontrollably, Satsuki's attempts were knocked up by a large margin. Her speed kicked up, and she slashed like a manwoman. All of the slashes went through the body of the masked stranger who casually starting walking backwards.

She tried it for a minute or so, but each slash didn't make contact. She was frustrated that she couldn't land a hit, but that didn't stop her. It made her even more determined, determined that she was going to kill the person that took away Ryou from her. She was sure that the death of this person would make...it at least a little better, even if she wouldn't be able to see his face anymore.

"This is boring." Madara yawned, and did a peace sign to Satsuki who was infuriated. "I'm going to go now. Go, and morn your dead boyfriend Satsuki Uchiha."

Madara told with a small laugh, and began walking away without a care in the world.

"Shut up!" Satsuki growled with a cry. "You don't get to speak about him! You're going to die for what you've done to him! You bastard! I'm going to kill you for hurting him! You're going to die!"

Satsuki, not accepting this as a last time for anything, chased after Madara, and kept attacking. But all of the attacks were futile. Nothing she did made an impact. However she couldn't stop. She needed to do this. She needed to make Madara pay for what happened, with Madara stabbing Ryou, and mocking his 'death' like it was something to be mocked at.

"This is kind of funny, seeing how you move and act with me. You're quite nimble, aren't you?"

Madara praised the girl who growled in growing rage.

"I don't want your praise! Because of you, Ryou will never...he'll never be able to be with me...we wont be able to do anything that we planned to do...because of you and your hate!"

Satsuki spat back at the mask, who turned their nose up.

"That's fine, I don't mind if you never experience such things. It wasn't to last anyway."

"Shut your mouth! You don't know anything about us two so just die like you should!"

Satsuki went after Madara again, this time with renewed vigour, and contempt for the mask. She was using so much energy that she was slowly becoming more and more tired, exhausted. But she didn't care. All she wanted was to make the person in front of her suffer for what he/she had done to Ryouta. For making the boy suffer, Satsuki wanted to make this person suffer even more than ever.

At the same time that Satsuki was chasing Madara and attempting to ward off the person, by killing them but was failing miserably, though no one could blame her since Madara had a Jutsu that could allow anything to pass through him/her, Itachi appeared before Ryou's unconscious body, and bowed his head low.

"It was never meant to come out like this, Ryou. It never was supposed to end up with you getting stabbed like this. I didn't think Madara would do this to you, I am sorry, Ryou."

As Itachi apologized, Ryou's eyes briefly opened and looked towards Itachi, and despite the pain he was in, a kind smile splashed across his face, something Itachi believed he didn't deserve.

"Itachi-nii...I don't...blame you...I...I know this...wasn't...your choice...and Satsuki-chan...will...also know...what I do...I will...tell her...you had...no choice...I'm sorry...that...this happened...to you..."

Upon hearing that his small confession, Itachi couldn't help but look on with sad eyes, and a single tear rolled down his face as he bent over, and faced the child, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Ryou, I know it's selfish of me to ask this, but take care of my family. Make sure that both Satsuki and Okaa-san have a good life. I can leave them to you...no, I don't trust anyone else more than you, to look after them."

Itachi explained to the young boy.

It was true, Itachi could only entrust his family to Ryouta now. He didn't have anyone else that he could trust with their lives, and he was sure that Ryouta would look after both his sister, and his mother.

Ryouta reached up, so Itachi bent down, and causally linked hands with him, the last time he'd be able to ever do that for along time. Itachi wanted to at least say goodbye to Ryouta, no matter how brief it is.

"Make sure...Izumi-nee...is looked...after...she's...so...nice...and kind...she deserves...happiness...give her...that happiness...she...is so...gentle...and so sweet...and is...the best...kind of person...you have to...p-protect...her smile...from now on...you keep...her safe...if you don't...I will...beat you...up...and keep...her safe myself...I'll...get you...if you hurt her...don't hurt her..."

That was his one and only request as hot tears rolled down his face.

He wanted Izumi to be safe, and sound. He didn't care what happened to him, as long as Izumi was looked after, he would be happy, and wouldn't mind anything else that happened to him. Because of the love he had for Izumi, he knew that if he asked Itachi, the man she loved, to protect her, he would do it without reservation.

Itachi somberly nodded in agreement with his words and silently making a vow to himself to never allow Izumi to be hurt, and for her to return to Ryouta one day, something that he hoped came sooner rather than later.

"Yes...I will look after her and I will try my best to make her happy. Even if it is hard, I will do it, for you, and for her. She'll be safe with me, do not worry about her. I will make sure that she doesn't come to danger, even if I have to lay down my life. Also...she loves you. She told me...she loves you and wishes that this didn't happen. But one day...she'll come back to you...I promise that you'll see one another again in the future...you will see her, until then...I will do everything within my power to protect her...I'll even die for her, if that's what it takes...Ryou."

Hearing what he said, tears of gratitude rolled down Ryouta's face, as his eyes looked at the Sharingan within Itachi's eyes.

"Itachi-nii..."

"One last gift, Ryou. You at least, deserve this one last gift...after I failed to keep these two with you."

Ryouta was confused by what Itachi was saying, but it was evident that within a few seconds, Itachi was going to do something...special for him, a once in the lifetime experience that...only Itachi could give him right now.

Itachi's eyes spun around as he placed Ryouta in a Genjutsu.

Within the Genjutsu, Ryouta was being hugged by both Shisui, and Izumi at the same time. They were laughing with one another, enjoying their time together, genuinely showing affection of Ryouta.

"You're the one I love, Ryouta-kun~ More than anyone else as well hehe~"

Dream Izumi said with a bright smile, and placed kiss after kiss on his cheek.

"Ryou, I'm proud of you, you're my little brave Dragon. I'm glad, you are my Otouto, I love you."

Dream Shisui soothed quietly into his ear, the hotness of the breath being felt by Ryouta's skin and it made him feel complete, it made him feel loved again, a feeling that he didn't think he'd ever grasp again.

"You're...my Nii-chan...Nee-chan...I love you both...you are my world..."

Ryouta answered his illusionary brother, and surrogate sister as they all embraced one another tightly. The love between them was immensely powerful, and obviously displayed, even people who could see it that Ryouta and the others two were deeply in love with one another.

Even though Ryouta knew it was fake, he knew that it wasn't a reality, he didn't care in the slightest. He got to see his elder brother and sister again one last time, and even if an illusion, it was better than anything else and he was glad that Itachi was kind enough to give him this one last thing, one last time.

Itachi then deactivated the Genjutsu, and looked at the dazed Ryouta who had a smile on his face.

"Thank you...Itachi-nii...goodbye..."

With that, Ryouta fell unconscious, his eyes closing, and his body stopped moving save his chest. It was the only indication that anything was happening to the young boy. His chest moved at a steady rhythm, indicating that he was still alive.

Despite the shortness of the Genjutsu, it felt like a lifetime to Ryou. It felt like everything in his world was complete. It was as if...he was finally complete again, whole. Having seen Shisui and Izumi again was amazing, too amazing, and he was able to pass out with a smile on his lips, ignoring the pain that he suffered this night all in favour for living within the Genjutsu, living within the time that he had with Shisui and Izumi.

"Yes...goodbye Ryou...and thank you, for caring about me...you've done more for me than you know. You...are my Otouto, no matter what happens...I'm sure one day, you and Satsuki will get together. Goodbye Ryou...and good luck from now on, you're going to need it."

With that, Itachi calmly walked over to the place Satsuki and Madara were 'fighting'.

When getting there, he saw that Satsuki had been knocked out and was being held up by the back of her shirt, revealing some cuts and scrapes on her body that weren't present on her body before.

"What did you do to her?"

Itachi asked a very simple question, quelling the inner rage that he had for Madara, hurting not only his sister, but her 'lover' as well, and his kid brother, or might as well have been.

Madara tossed Satsuki a fair distance, so her body hit Ryouta's body, falling on top of him, and even in his subconscious, his arms (even the broken one with very much great difficulty) wrapped around her in a protective embrace, something Itachi found to be sweet.

"I merely stopped her from advancing too far. She went to attack me, and I'm sure that you wanted it to be believable, so I roughed her up a little bit, before knocking her own with a chop to the back of the neck. It effectively stopped her from attacking anymore. Don't worry, she is fine, she isn't dead or anything. But she might have a headache for awhile."

Madara explained, all the while eying up the reactions of Itachi, and finding them to be something of a...funny experience to see.

"But, you attacked Ryouta, you stabbed him and what you did before to him, that was uncalled for, and just malicious. That wasn't apart of the deal, Madara. You wanted him to see the massacre, and I said yes. But I, nor Izumi, ever agreed to him being apart of the victims, and being so brutally attacked like this...just what kind of monster are you?"

Itachi hissed in discontent for the mask in front of him.

Said mask merely gave a snort at the reactions from Itachi.

"No, it wasn't. And you're right, you didn't agree to this. But I modified it, and made it so that he'd be a 'hero' that saved people by sacrificing himself. I didn't hit any vital organs, I made sure that he will survive the stabbing...though, it does give him something to think about."

Itachi seethed at hearing the answer from the mask in front of him and could barely contain his anger anymore. However, he knew that he was pressed for time, and he couldn't do anything other than tighten his fists tightly.

"After this, don't touch him again."

Itachi warned, with Madara holding up two fingers in a peace sign.

"You have my word. Now, we need to leave, Itachi."

"There's one more thing that I have to do and I will meet you at the arranged with Izumi."

Itachi answered, and disappeared without a trace, leaving Madara alone with his/her thoughts.

"Yes, go and do that Itachi. Then, both you, and Izumi, are mine just like Ryou will be as well."

After mumbling that, Madara disappeared with the Jutsu that he/she uses quite a lot, leading one to wonder if there was anymore Jutsu's that this being knew, and if that was the case...then more people would be in trouble.

* * *

 **With Izumi...**

"Come on, Itachi-kun...please come back..."

Izumi paced back and forth.

She was getting agitated. She knew that while she walked, the Uchiha and Itachi were going through changes that she didn't want. She also had to accept that there wasn't anything that she could've done to stop it. However, she also knew that she needed to be strong for when Itachi came back, as he wouldn't be the same person that she knew, at least that's how she believed he would feel, but she knew that he would be.

"Izumi, pacing back and forth isn't going to do any good. It will only make you feel more agitated."

The clone of Itachi reminded, but Izumi waved her hand.

"It helps me a lot Itachi-kun clone. I am just so...anxious. I'm worried that something has happened to Itachi-kun, the real one, and Ryouta-kun as well, my boys. But while we're here, is there anything that...erm, you know that explosion before? I wonder what that was? I don't think it would've been Itachi-kun...he would've been more subtle than that...but what else could it have been...? It came from the Uchiha Compound way, didn't it?"

Izumi guessed, as she had no way of knowing. It sounded like it came from that way, and she could only hope that it had nothing to do with Ryouta, or Itachi, or anyone else that she cared about.

"Something tells me that it is Ryouta who is responsible for such things."

Itachi's clone informed with the best of his knowledge.

"You think?"

Izumi quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

Itachi's clone gave an inclination of his neck.

"Yes, that child has an explosive personality in fighting. So, I don't doubt that it was him."

"Ooh God, if it is, I pray that he is okay. And I pray that he used some explosion to get away from whatever was trying to harm him. Hopefully on Madara."

Izumi confided in the clone, who stood up, and embraced her. It didn't matter if the clone was just that, it was still Itachi to her, so she was glad that she was able to embrace the clone like this.

"My true self, will do all he can to protect Ryou. You don't have to worry, he'll do whatever it takes to make sure that the boy is safe. And yes, I hope it was on Madara as well. It would've been...nice to see that...thing sweat."

The Itachi clone comforted, Izumi nodding in agreement.

"You're most likely right about that Itachi-kun clone. Yes, your real self will keep Ryouta-kun safe, I don't have to worry. And yeah, you're right about that."

Itachi's clone gave a nod, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but worry.

She had a feeling that was strong within her, and it was saying that Ryouta was in danger, but she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't do anything to make it better, and how she prayed that she could, but couldn't.

All she could do now is believe in Itachi, and she wished that it was enough for her to do that.

As they waited, minutes turned to 15 minutes, which soon turned to half an hour, and Itachi hadn't returned yet, worrying Izumi immensely. She'd wish that he would come back already, so she could make sure that he was safe and sound, and not injured like she was worrying about.

While waiting, she had a thought that entered her mind, and she had to share it with Itachi's clone.

"You know Itachi-kun clone, you share all the same emotions and experiences as the real Itachi-kun, don't you?"

Izumi expressed a question, wanting to gain clarity.

Itachi's clone gave a nod in agreement.

"Until the point I was made, then yes. I did and will react as the real Itachi would do as we have the same thought patterns and experiences. Why?"

Itachi's clone queried from the young girl, only for her to shrug her shoulders.

"I'm just wondering...the you now is the you before the massacre. Do you, the you now, believe that this massacre would change you into the Itachi-kun that's after the massacre? Uugh, I mean that do you think that the massacre is going to change you? You understand what I mean?"

That was a question the clone didn't know how to answer.

He honestly wasn't sure on how it was going to effect the real Itachi. And even though he shared the same experiences, the clone hadn't gone through something so tragic, but he had to give Izumi some kind of comfort.

"I...I believe that it will make things...difficult for me as a person to cope with. However, I know that having you around, will make things more...stable. You see...it is going to be difficult, but with you...I hurt less. I hurt less with you around. It sounds stupid, but when you're near me, I feel good."

Giving an honest answer, Izumi smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you for being honest. I know it's going to be difficult, but I will help you, the real you, through the pain, and help you live on. I know that you're...so gentle that this might break you, but with me to reassure you that you're a good person, I know that it will all work out in the end..."

"Yes, it will."

A new voice made its presence known, and Izumi quickly knew that it was Itachi's so she turned towards the entrance of the hideout, and saw Itachi standing their with a depressed gaze in his eyes.

"Itachi-kun! Ooh thank God you're okay!"

Izumi quickly spluttered out, and walked towards him. She walked slowly, as the clone disappeared behind her in a poof of smoke, leaving the young lovers alone, alone to have their time together.

As soon as he stepped out of the darkness, she saw the blood that stained his clothes. Seeing that, she knew that it was over with, and knew that Itachi was changed for it...but it didn't matter to her in the slightest. All that mattered was that he was back, that was good enough for her.

"Ooh Itachi-kun. I'm so sorry that you went through it all alone. It's okay now, I am here for you, anything you need, I will do it for you. The hard part is over now, you can relax."

She gently embraced him, and put his head to her chest as his arms wrapped around her torso. She put a hand to the back of his head, and stroked it softly, comfortingly, almost hoping that with each stroke of his hair, it would make the sorrow that he felt disappear.

"Thank you, Izumi."

She smiled at him, and rubbed his back softly, comfortingly, and lovingly, showing that she is still with him, no matter what.

They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes, before Izumi led Itachi to a seat, and sat on his lap, while still remaining in the same hug that they started just before, but now she was repeatedly kissing him in an attempt to make him feel better.

While she was doing it, and though he remained stoic, she felt the gentleness of her touch, and the lightness of her body pressed against his own. That spurred him to gain some light in his eyes.

Even though she didn't know it, by just being with him was enough to make him feel better, even if he didn't show it to her directly.

"So, what happened, Itachi-kun?"

Even though it was difficult for him, she needed to know what was going on, and how she could fix it, if she could fix it that is, and she was sincerely unsure if she could do anything about it at this point, but she had to at least know about it.

"Yes...it went as expected. The majority of the clan is gone. The ones that were going to instigate the coup have been swiftly dealt with, including my Otou-san." He paused briefly, remembering what happened with his father and Ryou with Izumi noting how his face dropped, before he continued. "The innocents have been spared, with Ryou helping them escape into the Leaf, away from the Compound. He was surprisingly good in the situation, he acted like a good leader, and made sure that they escaped into the Leaf, away from the Compound. It was...almost as if seeing a true leader do what they do best. I am...proud that he could do such things."

Itachi explained to her, with a satisfied face on at that part of the story.

Izumi wore a proud smile as she heard that.

"That's good...so, he's going to be the hero after all. That's my Shota-kun. Always doing his best~"

Izumi couldn't help but be happy when she heard that. It made her feel good within her chest, knowing that Ryouta was going to be treated as a hero, something that Itachi had promised her, and was going to deliver as well.

"Yes, he did a credit to Uchiha. He even gave Otou-san a last...wish. He granted Otou-san a wish to see Itsuki-san again, and even though he lied, he forgave Otou-san. In the end, I think Otou-san was happy with his death, he got to gain forgiveness from not only Ryouta, but even Itsuki-san as well...to me, it felt like Itsuki-san was easing Otou-sans transition from life to death, through Ryou. It was...a surprisingly heartwarming moment. I never expected Ryou to do something so...grownup like that. Not even I can be sure if I could forgive someone like Otou-san after what he did to Ryou."

As she heard Itachi, she was slightly surprised that Ryou did that, though she didn't fully expect it in the end, she was glad that he was able to cast away his sadness, and allow someone to find solace before death.

"You could, because you and Ryouta-kun share a common kindness, and that's why you two are my guys. It isn't just because you're handsome, and he's freaking adorable for words. Your kindness is the sexiest thing about you...your...thing being second, and your butt third...chest is good as well as your fine abs...a-ah never mind~"

Izumi waved a hand in front of her face innocently, while blushing a deep crimson.

Itachi sweatdropped, but laughed quietly all the same to himself.

" _This is so like Izumi, and I love it._ " He thought fondly, but then adopted a serious face. "Also Izumi, you've got to know something."

"Hmm? What's that my love?"

She questioned nonchalantly as she fixed his collar for him and did her best to get rid of the blood on his clothes.

"Yes...I'm sorry, but when I was talking with Ryou, Madara came out of nowhere, and...hurt him."

"Hurt him? What do you mean?"

She hastily questioned, her body shaking a little bit.

"Yes, allow me to explain..."

So like that, Itachi began explaining the events of what happened with Ryouta, to Izumi who listened intently.

* * *

 **Flashback!**

" _I'm sorry."_

 _With that, Itachi lifted his blade, and aimed it for Ryouta's body who convulsed in pure terror._

 _With the sword dancing in the moonlight from the window, Ryouta became more and more frightened. He took steps backwards, steps that he didn't want to take, as he didn't want to be afraid of Itachi, but right now, couldn't help but be frightened._

" _Itachi-nii...please don't do this..."_

 _Ryouta begged Itachi, and wanted him to see sense to not kill him. He didn't want to die, but he knew that he couldn't fight Itachi. He was mentally, and physically exhausted. After the torture that he had received, and then fought with Madara, he couldn't do much more, and knew that if Itachi came at him, he would die._

 _Itachi's eyes cast downwards._

" _I'm not going to hurt you." Itachi gave an explanation to the confused Ryouta. "I couldn't hurt you, Ryou. I just need you to listen to me while we have the time to talk. We don't have much time, so listen the best you can, alright?"_

" _O-Okay..."_

 _Even though he was stunned by what was happening, he gave his consent to the older man, hoping to know more than he does now._

" _Yes, Ryou, this...what you've witnessed tonight, isn't what I would think to be ideal. It has to happen. It has to happen for the better of Uchiha. It has to happen so good Uchiha can survive like you, Satsuki, Okaa-san, and the others as well."_

" _What...the deaths, had to happen? Why...? How can that be for the good of Uchiha? When is death ever good?"_

 _He was confused._

 _He would be the first to admit it. He didn't get why people had to die. Fellow Uchiha at that. But out of respect for the male, he decided that he would listen to Itachi, and then make a decision based on his words._

" _It's...complicated, and I wish that it didn't have to happen, but it did. However, the Uchiha will still survive, you understand that, right? There's still Uchiha, and you're one of the best Uchiha around as well. You have to protect the clan from now on, in my place."_

" _But, the others..."_

 _He started, but had to stop, as he thought about the Ninja of the clan. Though he hadn't come across alive ones, he would have to be at least a little sure that some had survived the slaughter._

 _However Itachi shook his head._

" _Only civilians and children with the potential to become Ninja are left now, besides Okaa-san of course. Do not worry about Okaa-san, she will live this night, I've assured this." The elder explained to the younger who was forever confused though was happy that Mikoto was going to live as he was immensely worried. "You see, the Uchiha were planning something...that they shouldn't, and it would've made...everything worse. Good, innocent people could've been hurt, like you and Satsuki. You could've died if this didn't happen. It wasn't ideal, but it had to happen, and I am sincerely sorry for everything that has happened in this night. And I'm sorry that you had to witness it as well."_

 _As Ryouta took in what Itachi had to say, he still didn't quite understand what was happening._

" _But...you'll be made a criminal now. You know that, don't you? You can't return if the Leaf know about this...they'll make it so you're a criminal...you wont ever see us ever again..."_

 _Itachi faintly nodded at the words the boy said, agreeing with what he had said._

" _Yes, but it had to be this way. I had to take a path like this, because I need to protect you, and the others from Mad...from that mask that kidnapped you. I'm sorry about that, I didn't expect...that to happen. I can only apologize for that."_

 _Ryouta, not one for having a vengeful heart, shook his head in disagreement with Itachi's apology._

" _It's okay...I am okay...but that mask has been killing as well...have you been...forced to do this, Itachi-nii? Did the mask force you to do this injustice...because of me?"_

 _If it was, Ryou would feel bad that he made Itachi do something like this to just protect him. But Itachi shook his head, denying the boys worries._

" _No, it isn't because of you. This isn't your fault. This is...just...this. I don't know how else to explain it. All I can say is, that from now on, besides Okaa-san, you and Satsuki are going to be the only Ninja of Uchiha, at least officially. I'm sure that since Okaa-san is the only adult left that is a Ninja or at least was in the past, she would be made head of the clan, and once she's old enough. I'm sure that Satsuki would be next...unless you marry her then I guess you would be it."_

" _I see...so...Itachi-nii, you're going to have to go, aren't you? We wont ever see you again..."_

 _Ryouta's eyes became teary at the idea of having to lose Itachi as well this time, since he had already lost Shisui, he didn't know if he could take losing Itachi as well, someone that he looked up to as an elder brother._

" _Yes, I am going to have to go. After this...I'm going to leave the Leaf, and I don't know when I will be able to return, but we will see one another again, I promise you this."_

 _Ryou hung his head lower than he thought possible, then a thought came to him, and it made him feel depressed._

" _You are taking...Izumi-nee with you...when you go away from the village...Izumi-nee is going with you...isn't she?"_

 _Ryouta guessed, earning a somber nod from the elder. The boy, seeing that held his head down, and some tears escaped his eyes._

" _I'm sorry-"_

" _Don't apologize." Itachi was caught off guard when Ryouta spoke rapidly. "Don't ever apologize to me. I remember...she said that she had to go away...and it's because of the mask, isn't it? That...thing is forcing you two to go, isn't...it?"_

 _He spoke in disdain for Madara._

 _Before this had happened, Ryouta didn't think it would be possible to hate anyone more than Keiichi, but he found more reasons to hate Madara. Madara was the reason that this happened, the reason Itachi and Izumi had to go, and if he had to take a guess, then Madara has done more things than this to the Uchiha, and the world, and he hated that fact._

" _Yes. You could say that."_

" _Then, if that is the case...then you have to look after her."_

 _Ryouta stated with straight eyes, and an unyielding determination within his orbs._

" _Look after her, yes I..."_

" _No. No half assed "Yes I will." from you please. I want your word, your oath that you'll look after her. She's my Nee-chan, and if you bring harm to her, I will track you down and kill you myself. I don't even care if I die in the process, make Nee-chan cry and I will make you regret it for the rest of your life, however brief that maybe. So don't make her cry, Itachi-nii...don't ever make her suffer...don't make her suffer...or I will take your life."_

 _Hearing his words, Itachi took a couple of steps back, slightly worried at how he said that, though could sense that he was only threatening him on a slightly joking manner, as he just wanted Izumi to be safe, something Itachi shared as well._

" _Yes...I will keep her safe for you, Ryou. You have my word, my oath as well. I will keep her safe. You also do the same for me. Satsuki really likes you...so don't ever hurt her feelings, keep her, and Okaa-san safe."_

 _Ryou, with tears steaming down his face, nodded. He continued to nod more and more. Even though Itachi saw the first nod, he wanted to carry the feeling of love towards itachi, knowing how the elder gave everything for them, and wanted to see that his efforts weren't futile._

" _Yes...I can do this for you Itachi-nii. Do whatever it is that you have to do, and leave the rest to me. I can take care of the rest now. You've done more than enough now...you've given up everything for...us. I can at least do this for you, Itachi-nii, I will keep Satsuki-chan, and Mikoto-san safe. So...please stay safe, and keep Nee-chan what she should be, safe and sound."_

 _Ryouta told Itachi who wore a relieved smile on his face, only for it to turn downwards when he saw the air behind Ryouta get distorted, and the familiar Madara appeared there, ready with a hand out for Ryouta._

" _Ryou! Look out!"_

 _Itachi warned and began moving forward to intercept Madara._

" _What?" Ryouta was perplexed and looked behind him, seeing Madara reaching for him. "N-No! Stay away!" Ryouta attempted to move forward, but Madara grasped Ryouta by the arm as quick as lightning, and pulled him backwards. "G-Get off!"_

 _Ryouta struggled, but he couldn't get free from Madara who mercilessly looked down at him, and laughed._

" _This will surely do you some good."_

 _SNAP!_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _With a flick of a powerful wrist, Madara broke Ryouta's arm easily as if snapping a twig, and threw the child against the ground, and raised a foot, aiming for his ankle that was spread across the floor._

" _This will hurt you as well, good luck."_

 _Ryouta cowered, and tried to move, but the pain in his arm was enough to cause him to stop moving and cry on the ground, and shield himself the best that he could, though he didn't know what to expect when it came to this person._

" _Don't do it!"_

 _Even though Itachi was inches away, he couldn't stop Madara stomping on Ryouta's foot, a snapping sound ringing out throughout the area as Ryouta's ear piercing cries echoed outwards. It was so loud, that it could've alerted the dead._

 _That was enough for Itachi to tackle Madara (surprising Itachi that he could actually touch Madara), slamming the elder through the doors, and landing outside, hitting the ground with a thud sound, causing the ground to break around them due to the force Itachi used to tackle Madara with._

" _You bastard!"_

 _Itachi whipped out a kunai, and went to slash at Madara's throat. However, as the kunai was about to cut Madara, said person grabbed Itachi's wrist, and kicked him in the stomach, releasing Madara from his grip._

 _Itachi was flung back, and did a back flip in the air, landing on the ground, and twirled the kunai in his hand, launching it at Madara in an attempt to stab the mask through the head._

 _Quickly springing to his/her feet, Madara made himself intangible again, as Itachi's kunai which was thrown by him, passed through him/her effortlessly, and looked at Itachi with a bemused eye._

" _You're overreacting a little bit, aren't you?"_

 _Madara moved closer to Itachi, who got into a fighting stance, ready to do harm to the elder should he need to._

" _You did that just for the sake of hurting him!" Itachi hissed. "There was no reason to attack him like that you monster! He didn't even know you were there until I said something, such a deplorable Ninja you are...no, make that human, if you qualify for that. Izumi was right, you are a monster. You've got some weird fixation with him, but you wont touch him again."_

" _For now...I suppose that it could be true. Though, there are reasons why I do what I do. For now, you do not need to know. Goodbye for now Itachi."_

 _With a spin, the mask teleported away from the remnants of Itachi's former residences._

 _Itachi growled and walked back into the house, to make sure that Ryouta was okay, with the vicious beating that he had just received at the hands of Madara. Though brief, Ryouta got into more trouble than Itachi would like._

 _As he got there, he saw Ryouta on top of his father, cowering and crying. Seeing such a sight, Itachi's anger grew and grew._

" _Ryou, are you..."_

 _Ryouta looked up towards Itachi, and gently shook his head._

" _It's not your fault...don't worry about it...just go before Satsuki-chan gets here...I need to make sure that she is safe..."_

" _No, I have to see her once more, even if it is for her to resent me."_

 _Ryouta gently shook his head at what he said, not liking the sound of it._

" _Even if you say that, I will make sure she knows that you were forced into doing it. She wont hate you, no matter what...I promise you...this isn't your fault...this isn't...your fault...Itachi-nii..."_

 _As he heard it from the younger, Itachi's heat became resolute, finally finding the answer that he had within himself, Ryouta giving him hope and peace by his words, peace that existed within him, and Satsuki. Peace for the future, and he can leave Uchiha to those two children._

" _Ryou I..." At that moment, he heard Satsuki's voice, so he bowed his head. "Make sure that you stay safe, and keep her safe as well."_

 _Ryouta nodded while crying, as Itachi stepped into the shadows, awaiting Satsuki's arrival._

 **Flashback end!**

* * *

"And that's what happened, Izumi. It seems that with everything happening, Madara had time to collect enough power to hurt Ryou. I didn't expect Madara to do something like that, I thought that Madara was gone by the time Ryou made it to the house, but Madara was just laying in wait for Ryou, to give him more pain."

After Itachi finished explaining, she hung her head downwards.

She didn't know how to feel right now. All she knew was the fact that in the end, Madara didn't keep his/her word, and hurt Ryouta anyway. That was more than enough to drive rage into the girl, but since she wasn't strong enough, she couldn't take Madara herself, so she was quite powerless right now.

As for Itachi, it stung him that in the night he wanted the innocent to thrive, one of the most innocent had to get severally hurt and had to suffer more than the ones that had died, at least in his eyes.

"I see...so that's what happened. Damn that Madara. I should've known that Ryouta-kun wouldn't of been completely safe. But as long as he is going to be okay, that's all that matters."

She hissed with frustration, her bile raising within her throat.

"Yes, he's going to be alright. And now we have to leave, Izumi. I'm sorry I couldn't protect Ryou, I tried my best...but Madara came after him anyway, and injured him in such a manner that it made it almost seem like...a fixation on the boy."

Itachi couldn't figure out a reason, but the man/woman had a reason for constantly going over to Ryouta, and hurting him, but Itachi couldn't figure out. To him, Ryouta was just a child, a child that didn't have anything that could've made him different to anyone else.

"Yea, sounds like it to me. But don't worry, for now, I believe Madara will leave Ryouta-kun alone...at least Ryouta-kun best be left alone, or words are going to be had between me and that Akatsuki bastard and they aren't going to be pleasant."

She was determined to make sure that Ryouta was going to be safe, even if she has to fight against Madara to make it possible that said boy would be safe, she'd do it. She didn't care if it cost her life, she was sure that Ryouta was going to be well.

"Yeah, me as well. But for now, we have to go...wait, there's something we have to do." Izumi cocked an eyebrow upwards in confusion as Itachi smirked. "We have to go and threaten Danzo, to make sure that he keeps his promises, would you like to come along?"

Hearing that, Izumi jumped for joy, and wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck, and grinned menacingly.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna make Danzo squeal like a pig! He's going to cry as I laugh and he's going to beg me for mercy as I snicker at his depraved face and mock him and his stupid ways. Mwahahahahahaha!"

Itachi could only sweatdrop at what she was doing, while she was chuckling to herself darkly.

"I...didn't know you wanted to do it that much..."

As soon as he spoke, Izumi winked at Itachi.

"I've never done it before, so I am pleased with it, to make him scared and for him to fear me, Izumi Uchiha. He'll rue the day that he ever wanted to hurt my Ryouta-kun, my Shota. I'm going to threaten to chop off his penis slowly and make him omnipotent!"

As she said that, and raised her fist into the air, Itachi's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What did you say?"

With a bewildered expression, Itachi asked her a question.

Izumi looked in dead in the eye, and had a semi serious expression on her face as she gave an answer.

"I said that I was going to cut off Danzo's small...package if you can call it that and make him omnipotent. Don't you think that's a good idea? He'll have nothing that makes him a man if he touch's Ryouta-kun...though, I'm sure that he doesn't have anything there anyway and if he does, there might be a reason to get out the microscope's."

She finished with a dirty giggle, imagining many ways on how to make Danzo suffer. But with all of the wild imagination she had, Itachi was still in the dark about something, something that caused him confusion, instead of clarity.

"Did you just say you're going to make him omnipotent by cutting off his manhood?"

Itachi was perplexed, but had to ask anyway, as it didn't sound quite right to him personally.

"If I have to castrate him then I will do Itachi-kun."

She agreed, and made it clear that she was going to do it, whether Itachi approved or not.

"Yeah...that's not the problem with the sentence."

Itachi stated as he sweatdropped profoundly.

That made Izumi puzzled, as she didn't understand what was wrong with what she said.

"What was wrong with it? I thought it was menacing. I've never really threatened anyone before, but I believe it got the job done, don't you think?"

She quizzed, certain that she had done something that could make anyone sweat.

"Eh...not to mock your intelligence, but you do know omnipotent means basically godlike, right? Though...I'm sure someone like Danzo would give up that for godhood."

Izumi blushed out of embarrassment and attempted to hide away.

"Oops...I didn't mean that...eeh. What's the word I was looking for Itachi-kun?"

She questioned the male who couldn't help but snicker which made Izumi feel sad.

"I believe the word was impotent."

Izumi cried and hugged Itachi softly, and whined like a puppy.

"I am really am stupid sometimes. If I was blonde, I swear that people would call me a dumb blonde. But I know it now, I know it Itachi-kun. I'm going to make him impotent by cutting off his dangly bits and then make him squeal out that he'll never touch Ryouta-kun again!"

Itachi chuckled unevenly as he saw the fire within the girls eyes.

"Right...lets do this then."

After saying that, Itachi wrapped an arm around the girls neck, and lead Izumi out of the hideout, intending to threaten Danzo, all the while Itachi was kind of frightened that Izumi seemed to be a little...too much into this.

* * *

 **With Hiruzen and Danzo...**

Within the Uchiha Compound, Danzo, Hiruzen and many Anbu members all loitered around the Uchiha Compound, looking at the bodies of Uchiha, scattered around as if nothing mattered.

Blood all around the Compound made the pair of Hiruzen, and Danzo feel quite sick, but more so than Hiruzen than Danzo.

" _Where's Ryouta Uchiha? Come on, where are you child? Itachi better not have killed you boy. I still need you...protect...I need to keep you safe...damn it..._ "

Danzo's eyes looked around but he couldn't find him. Surprisingly panic began to overtake his heart, and he was having a panic attack, a mini one. He didn't know the reason, but he felt like if Ryouta was going to die...then all his hopes were as well.

"This is horrible..."

One member of the Anbu commented, picking up a dead Uchiha's body.

"What in the hell...?"

Another made a comment, disgusted by the amount of bodies around.

Hiruzen looked around at the sights of the bodies and was horrified at what he saw. Seeing all of this wasn't what he wanted, he never wanted the Uchiha to be dealt with like this, and while he was...satisfied with certain things, he also hated the idea that this was the only way that it could've been stopped.

However, he steeled himself, and gave out his orders, all the while looking around, looking for Uchiha that needed him and his care, but he was looking for one Uchiha that meant a good deal to him, but couldn't see him.

"Rescue anyone that's alive and take them for immediate medical attention! And the ones that escaped into the village away from this bloodbath, make sure that they're also treated if they are wounded."

[Yes sir!]

After issuing his orders, the Anbu moved out, and did what they could.

Though there were some dead bodies, thanks to a certain boy, there was also some alive bodies as well. With swift actions, the Anbu were able to get out the still alive Uchiha, and take them for medical attention, quickly while Hiruzen, Danzo and the others walked through the Uchiha Compound, at least what was left of it.

"There's a survivor here!"

"Another is here as well!"

"Three more here!"

More and more Anbu found some survivors, who were all taken away so they could get treated for their wounds.

For a few minutes, the Anbu took out many Uchiha, including that of Mikoto Uchiha. She looked to be in a daze as she was taken away to get medical attention. But she was complaining, wishing to see if Satsuki and Ryouta was alright. However, since no one knew, she didn't have any answers and was crying as she was taken away, unable to do anything else but that due to the wound that she gained.

"There's two survivor's here. Though one is in critical condition."

An Anbu member with purple hair that came to the mid back announced so Hiruzen cast his eyes over towards them, and saw Satsuki on top of Ryouta, and saw that the boys arms were on top of the girl in a protective embrace.

"Ooh God no."

Hiruzen walked over towards the boy, and saw the excessive injuries on him, the stab wound in his stomach, the broken arm and the broken ankle as well as the other small injuries on him. It took all within Hiruzen to not scream at seeing the sight.

The old man bent down, and felt for a pulse...and for a few seconds, he didn't, but somehow, he was able to find a relatively weak pulse, but he was still alive, relief filling Hiruzen's heart.

"Don't just stand there, get that boy to the medical unit quickly! Make sure he doesn't die or it is on your head!"

Danzo issued an order to the woman Anbu who nodded, and swiftly took the boy in her arms and ran away quickly, taking him for treatment. Another Anbu came and took Satsuki as well, taking care of them.

An Anbu with silver hair bent down to check on another Uchiha, but it was painfully obvious that the rest were dead. So, said Anbu stood up, and looked towards the old man Hokage and sighed.

"Everyone else is dead."

Hiruzen rubbed the bridge of his nose, and turned to face the silver haired man.

"Take the corpses away. And I mean, every last one of them. Check everywhere, just incase some people have been missed."

Hiruzen ordered the others around, who all nodded and went to do their duties. Anbu's went inside of the houses, and into the streets that they hadn't been in before, to see who was still alive.

Then, an Anbu dropped down next to the elder man, and had a bunch of papers in hand.

"Sir, reports from surviving Uchiha."

An Anbu handed Hiruzen the repots, and he quickly glanced over them, and to his shock, he blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, trying to make sense of what he had just read.

"Are these correct?"

Hiruzen questioned the Anbu who gave a nod.

"Yes, it seems that Ryouta Uchiha had been making it so that other Uchiha escaped, tending to wounds, pointing them in directions that they needed to go, and defending them from the attackers while at the cost of his own life, potentially."

As the Anbu explained, others around couldn't believe that a child could do something so heroic like that, and he had to still suffer the worse of them all.

Hiruzen couldn't help but stroke his chin sadly as he listened to the Anbu.

" _I can't believe it...after trying to achieve peace. This had to happen...to think that even poor Ryouta-kun would have to go through something like this again...to think he'd even try his best to keep Satsuki safe, despite his condition, at least that's what the embrace looked like to me...and from reports that are coming in, it seems that he has put his own skin on the line to make sure that the Uchiha make it out of the Compound while he tried to help the others...he should be treated as a hero, for his actions this day. Itsuki...Shisui, you've got a fine child here, you both are a credit to making this boy exactly how he is._ "

As the elder man concluded his thoughts, he could only hope that Ryouta was going to be okay, or he would feel like he's let down Itsuki, and her family again, and since that child was the only one left, he felt like it was his obligation to make sure the child was safe...but right now, all he could do was watch as the boy was taken away for much needed medical attention, when it shouldn't of had come to that.

An Anbu member with brown hair questioned the silver haired Anbu after listening to what happened with Ryouta.

"Who could've done this?"

Before the man could answer, another decided to answer instead.

"Itachi Uchiha." Danzo stepped forward and answered the Anbu, everyone turning to see the old man walking closer and closer. "Itachi Uchiha despised the power within the clan. That is why he killed Shisui and took his eyes, then caused in fighting among his brethren...and finally, he caused this atrocity. He didn't even see it fit to take the lives of the weak Uchiha. That's the cold blooded monster Itachi truly is."

The male silver haired Anbu leaned forward and looked depressed as a question was raised by him.

"But why would he...? To his own family...to that poor child...he looked butchered...and I thought Itachi cared about that boy as well...I even heard that he was training the boy."

Hiruzen looked back at them, and clearly wasn't impressed with what direction the conversation was going and let out a stern breath.

"Enough talking, get back to work!"

As soon as Hiruzen said that, the Anbu left by jumping away quickly, leaving Hiruzen, and Danzo alone together.

Danzo, with his walking stick, approached Hiruzen who didn't look pleased in the slightest.

"This settles everything."

Hiruzen's old cold eyes looked towards Danzo, and it was evident that he was quite pissed.

"What does this settle exactly? Men, women, children have been slaughtered, and if it wasn't thanks to the brave actions of the child, of Ryouta-kun, the casualties could've been much worse, so what's good about this situation Danzo? Don't you see the huge problem we've been left with!?"

"I consider it very minor." Danzo countered. "Besides, you said it yourself. Ryouta Uchiha saved the clan, as well. He'll be a hero."

"Ryouta-kun wouldn't of had to be a hero if this happened, and I doubt that he would want to be a hero under these circumstances anyway. And Danzo, I cannot allow you to act under your own authority any longer." Hiruzen then faced forward away from Danzo's face and wore a very serious expression. "As of this moment, you are relieved of your duties as second in command."

Danzo lowered his head, and wore a pissed expression.

"But Hiruzen, I did it for..."

""The good of the Leaf" yes I know." Hiruzen interrupted Danzo who snarled but so did Hiruzen, snarling louder than Danzo, catching him by surprise. "Well then, the Uchiha clan belonged to Konoha."

"Even then, the innocents are..."

As Danzo was going to explain his reasoning's, Hiruzen shot him a dark look.

"The innocents, yes. And not all of them. But this shouldn't of happened in the first place. Look at what happened to Ryouta-kun, the boy you took so much interest in, has been mercilessly butchered. It's a wonder he still lives, and you're going to say that this was for the good of the Leaf?" Danzo didn't answer as a pang hit him in the heart though he didn't know why. "Danzo, your Anbu and Root will be dissolved! I will deal with you later. Until then, you're confided to quarters!"

With that, Hiruzen turned and walked away from the other man, disgusted with his actions in part of this coup.

Danzo also walked away, with two member of Root joining him.

"Danzo-sama, the body count doesn't match up."

The one on the right said to the shock of Danzo who opened his visible eye wide.

"What did you say?"

Danzo said with a shocked tone in his voice.

"It's like they just disappeared." The other Root said to Danzo, and then continued to reveal a Sharingan eye. "I witnessed everything. And I will continue to watch you." The eyes that appeared were Itachi's eyes, the Mangekyou to be exact, and they stared at Danzo. "And if you as so much touch Satsuki, Okaa-san, Ryouta, or any other clan member again, I will pass on classified info to every enemy nation."

Danzo was visibly stiff as he heard this, but then the other Anbu member revealed some Sharingan, and a wave of brown hair made itself known to Danzo, who recognized it as Izumi Uchiha's hair, as said girl held a scalpel outwards towards Danzo's lower body, and cast the eyes downwards.

"Ever hurt Ryouta-kun, or even think about it, I'll castrate you, and feed it to you through a tube. So don't test us, because you're not getting away with it, or we will be back for your blood, and your manhood. Don't forget that I am a Medical Ninja, I know how to make pain last pass the point of passing out, or just switch off your bodies functions to pass out so you experience a pain that you never thought possible before while you're paralyzed from moving. Just something to think about Danzo."

Danzo's eyes widened at the threat, and his skin took a noticeable dip in colour, changing to that of sickly white, while his eyes looked downwards at a certain...thing, and he paled even more, sure that the girl was going to do it in the end, if he didn't keep to his word.

After saying that, both Itachi and Izumi disappeared into a flock of crows, greatly shocking Danzo. He didn't even know which threat to be more afraid of, but he knew that he best keep his word...or risk losing everything.

Far away, Itachi and Izumi stood side by side, looking into one another's eyes, as a small smile spread across her face.

"I think that it got the job done, don't you think so Itachi-kun?"

Itachi agreed, nodding his head.

"Hmmm, yes. I believe that Danzo will not be doing anything against them for as long as we are around, though I wouldn't put it pass Danzo. However...that little threat was..."

Izumi giggled and playfully pushed Itachi and then she cuddled next to him.

"Ooh come on, it was pretty funny, seeing his face pale, as he looked down at his manhood and the very idea of losing it being something so terrible to him, that he didn't want to live anymore if something happened to it."

Itachi's face remained stoic for a few seconds, before it turned upwards into a small smile.

"It was pretty funny. I have to admit that."

Itachi couldn't help but allow a small titter to escape his lips, something Izumi found to be adorable.

"Hehehe, God that was fun, if only to see Danzo's face. I'd do that again anytime, especially to Danzo." Izumi agreed and latched onto Itachi again. "So, what do we do now Itachi-kun? Are we going towards the Akatsuki now?"

Itachi turned towards the young girl, and gently shook his head as he gave her a kiss, surprising the girl at his forwardness, but not finding it not welcoming, liking the change of pace for a change.

"We've got time before then. I agreed to meet up with Madara in a few days at the Valley of the End, so until then, we've got time to ourselves. So, is there any place you want to go before we have to go to the Akatsuki?"

That gave Izumi a little shock, as she was shocked that Itachi had said that.

"Hmm? Like a mini holiday?"

"Yes, I thought that after everything, you could do with some holiday time, especially after what you've just been through."

Itachi reminded the girl who hung her head downwards, but then regained some o f her happiness when she looked into Itachi's eyes.

"But...where are we gonna go baby?"

Izumi gave a question while running a finger up and down his chest.

Itachi responded while stroking the back of her head.

"Anywhere, I don't mind where. Just as long as you and I are together, it doesn't matter."

Izumi got to thinking and soon, a small smile spread across her face.

"Then, why don't we go to Nanakusa island? It should be deserted, since it is uninhabited, and I've heard good things grow there for me to have fun with like herbs and other things like that. We can also have some...personal fun~"

She muttered and placed a kiss on his nose, earning a small moan from Itachi.

Itachi gave a small smile and picked her up bridal style, the girl stunned for a few seconds before she broke out into a stunning smile.

"Then, Nanakusa island we go. I just have one more stop, before we go."

Izumi cocked an eyebrow up in puzzlement at what Itachi said, having thought that they had done everything, however it seems that there was one more place, so Izumi became curious.

"Oh? Where's that then?"

Itachi frowned a little at the question, but then regained some of his normal smile, that was to Izumi at least, and looked to the left as she did the same, seeing the Hokage faces in the distance.

"I just have to report to Hokage-sama, then we can leave together. Want to come with me?"

"Do you even have to ask baby?"

Izumi giggled out towards her lover, who leaned closer so their forehead's touched.

"Hmph, I should've known. Now lets go."

"Yes, let us go, Itachi-kun. But before we go...Itachi-kun, are you sure you're okay? After everything that happened...it's okay not to be okay if that makes sense? You can feel sad, and whatever else if you want too. You don't have to keep your facade up around me, you can be weak around me, and I wont judge you for it."

Itachi looked down at the floor, but Izumi took his face, and smiled at him enchantingly.

"Izumi...it was...difficult, seeing Otou-san die..."

"I know, it couldn't of been easy...it must've been the same when I found Okaa-san dead...but, don't worry. He'll be in a better place now, and we'll be together now, so whatever you're worried about, your fears and insecurities, will be released onto me...speaking of, if you want to 'release' anything onto me, I wouldn't mind, you know?"

Developing a lewd face, she peered into Itachi's eyes and activated her Sharingan. At the same time, she cast a small Genjutsu on him, something she was taught by him how to do to show what she would do for him.

As he viewed the Genjutsu, his face didn't change, besides becoming noticeably more red. And when the Genjutsu finished, Itachi's face was literally burning with passionate thoughts of the young woman.

"Izumi...you're really filthy..."

Itachi breathed out unevenly, attempting to recover from what she showed him.

Izumi budged closer with her head, and rubbed his nose with her own and then kissed it.

"That's only the start of it Itachi-kun. I can be as filthy as you want me to be...as it is you, after all. Only you. My love."

Hearing that, Itachi's mind briefly stopped thinking sexual thoughts, and turned to that of romantic, and he allowed a smile to appear on his face, a smile only for Izumi, and she knew that when he smiled, she felt immensely better.

"Then, lets go...my love."

Izumi nodded with content, and together, they left to...speak with the Hokage, and then go away, disappear from the world, at least for now anyway. But, they were going to be back, eventually. However for now, they were going to do what they needed to do...but they would be taking 'personal time' together, allowing them to bond even closer than they are now, as they have nothing holding them back.

Though Izumi was worried for Ryouta, she saw his injuries before he left, and she was confident that he was going to be fine, even without her being with him...as she knew something that others didn't, and it was about time for a certain something to reappear again.

* * *

 **Hospital, two days later...**

In a hospital room, Satsuki laid asleep.

Her body kept twitching, as if she was experiencing a bad dream. She made little whimpers escape her lips.

"Ryou...no...come back...don't leave..."

She kept groaning out as some tears rolled down her face.

She was having a dream...rather, a nightmare. about Ryouta, and how he 'died' that night. She kept having nightmares about it, and it made her feel more and more worse as time went on. Shifting, and tossing and turning in her bed within the hospital.

"Ryooooooooooooou!"

Her eyes shot open, and for a few seconds, she didn't remember what happened, and smiled, thinking it was a dream...but then, memories of the previous night came to her and she shed some tears.

She looked out of the window and images of Ryouta came to her, smiling, happy, but then she saw the sword that was sticking inside of him, and that made her tremble with fear, with sadness, and pain.

Sobs escaped her mouth as she thought about it, and when she twitched her shoulder and quickly, she remembered how Itachi threw a shuriken at her, and it cut her shoulder.

" _Itachi...he killed Otou-san...and the clan...but that mask...that mask must've also done...that bastard, stabbed and killed Ryou...Okaa-san, is she even still alive...? I wonder who else...survived this...?_ "

She shook her head, and looked to the side, and saw some cards on the table.

Becoming curious, she decided to take a look, and saw that she had received a card from Hinata, and could only smile weakly at the contents.

The card read as "Satsuki-san, I hope that you get better soon my best friend." and while the words were brief, Satsuki didn't care as it meant quite a big deal to her.

"Damn Hinata...making me feel like this..."

She didn't know how to feel, but she felt slight warmth in her chest that Hinata had made her a card like this. She also saw other cards, but she didn't care that much about them, besides a few that seemed to come from people in the Academy that she could stand.

She then got out of the bed quickly. Even though she was crying for many reasons, she had to get out of the hospital. She had to make sense of what her life was now. She had lost her father, she might've lost her mother, and her brother left her, and then she lost her love as well.

Saying she was distraught would be an understatement. She was downright, depressed, and she didn't know how she would be able to continue on, without most of her, if not all of, her family gone.

As she exited the room, she saw two nurses talking to one another, and heard Uchiha being mentioned, so she decided to listen.

"Did you hear about the massacre of the Uchiha?"

"I did, and did you hear that Fugaku-san died?"

Satsuki turned her face downwards at that, and grimaced when she had the memory of her father dead on the floor, and all of the blood around him as well, and she was almost shaken by it, and had it not been for their strained relationship, then it could've been worse than it was to her.

"Yeah, killed by Itachi-san I believe. But I heard his wife, estranged wife, survived, though was injured."

Satsuki blinked a couple of times and shed a few happy tears that her mother was alive. That was a saving mercy for her, and she couldn't be happier, almost at least. If Ryou was around, she would be content.

"Mikoto-san, yes. She had a stab wound, and lost some blood. But I also heard that she said that Ryouta Uchiha-kun was able to bandage her wound, and that saved her from losing too much blood. So, that little boy saved her life, effectively."

As soon as Satsuki heard that, she was overrun with many emotions.

" _Ryou...saved Okaa-sans life...at the cost of his own...like he did me...idiot...you could've stayed...with me...instead of leaving...like you did...leaving me alone..._ "

Satsuki didn't know if she should be happy or sad at the outcome.

Even in 'death' he made sure that she wasn't alone. He was still protecting her, even if he wasn't 'there' anymore, and the thought that she wouldn't see him again wrecked her body more than she thought it would...no, she was surprised that she hadn't fainted by now, with the loss of her love.

"Yes, but that boy...Ryouta Uchiha was able to get quite a few of the Uchiha out of the district."

"Aah yeah, he saved quite a number of lives that night. Too bad what happened to him though, no child, or adult should have to go through that."

"Yeah, such a poor child, going through something like that. But he did save quite a number of Uchiha. He's a good kid alright."

Satsuki put her head down towards the ground and a few happy tears flowed down her eyes.

" _Idiot...giving your life for others...that's so like you...but you didn't have to give your life for me...to give everything up for me like this...you could've stayed with me...I didn't even get to do everything that I wanted us to do..._ "

Satsuki hugged herself tightly, and a warmth filled her heart, but at the same sadness flooded her heart, a sadness that she never thought to be possible before. She didn't like this, nor did she accept it either. She hated the sadness that she had within her, and wished that it would go away...but because he was 'dead' she didn't believe she would recover.

"He is a good kid, good thing that the doctors were able to save him, wasn't it?"

"Yes, such a miracle. He could've died, but thankfully, that child was saved."

As soon as Satsuki heard that, renewed strength filled her heart and she stomped over to the nurses, who looked stunned by her appearance.

"Where is he?"

Satsuki demanded to the puzzled women.

"I don't-"

"Ryou, Ryouta Uchiha! The one you were just talking about!" Satsuki yelled as tears flowed from her eyes, interrupting the first nurse from speaking. "Tell me, where is he right now! There's not a lot of time, just tell me now!"

The woman with a shaky hand pointed down the corridor.

"Down there, he's in room 445."

"Great."

As soon as she heard where he was, she took off with such speed the nurses were stunned by how fast the girl could run. Though, Satsuki didn't care about the pain coming to her, as she needed to go and see Ryou right here and now. She needed to see him, so she could confirm herself what was real and what wasn't.

Around the same time Satsuki left to look for Ryou, Hinata walked into the hospital room that Satsuki had been occupying with a cup of water in her hand, and a magazine in the other.

"Satsuki-san, it seems that there's no change in Ryouta-sans condition today but I brought you a drink if you decide to wake up today."

Hinata said as she entered the room kindly with a small smile on her face.

But as soon as she looked around, she saw that Satsuki wasn't there and let out a gasp as the water in her hand fell onto the ground.

"Where did she go? W-Wait, it doesn't matter, she's awake...but she's gone? I wonder where she went?"

Hinata was in confusion, and decided to look for Satsuki herself, since her friend was awake, and she was happy about this fact and couldn't wait to see her friend again, as Hinata feared the worse.

Back with Satsuki, she continued walking throughout the hospital.

"Ryou, I'm coming, I'm coming. Wait for me, I'm going to be with you in a minute, I promise you!"

Satsuki said again and again.

Since she knew her mother was safe, she would visit her later, so for now, she was going to go and make sure that he was okay. She wanted to go and find him, and kiss him and do anything that he wanted as she was so glad that he was safe, and sound as well.

As she ran down the corridor, she came across someone that resembled her a little walking the opposite direction. While Satsuki could note the similarities, she didn't care at this moment in time, and pushed past by the girl.

As Satsuki left, the girl looked at her hand, and in her hand, was a picture of herself and Ryou holding hands together, and a little tug of the lips could be seen by some keen eyed people.

"That must be Satsuki Uchiha...hmmm, she seemed to be in a rush for Ryouta-kun and it seems that she has recovered...she doesn't look as good as I do...I will have to slip in later when no one is around to check on him myself."

With those words, she left the area, satisfied with something only known to her.

Back with Satsuki, she made it to the room that she wanted to get into, and she was about to open the door when she saw that people were inside of the room. She saw that Sakura, and Hanabi were on either side of the bed that an unconscious Ryouta was on, with Ino next to Sakura who was holding Ryouta's hand, with the other girls passed out, with Naruto on the chair by the side, also passed out.

From the table, it seems many people had been around as cards decorated the table. Ones from people in the room, from Hinata, kids at the Academy, many fangirls, Tenten, Lee, and other people, like people from the clan as well, many saying thank you for saving them and other things like that.

As she was about to grasp the door handle to go inside, she saw Ino crying, and her tears falling onto Ryouta's hand, that was in her hand.

"Please wake up..." Ino began, and nuzzled against his hand. "You're a hero, Ryou-kun. Everyone has been saying how heroic you've been, and how strong you are by fighting off a madman to protect the Uchiha clan...but I don't care about anything like that, just come back...and stop getting hurt all of the time...you worry me so much. You know...it's been nearly two days since you came in here, and you've been asleep all of that time. Hehe, Sakura said that if you don't wake up, she'll go on a hunger strike. Can you imagine? That forehead of hers will grow even more if that happens, all of the excess fat will go there...when she starts eating again."

Ino continued to speak, while her tears fell onto the boys hand, all the while nuzzling against the hand, and wanting to feel its warmth for herself, feeling the love that she hasn't received yet.

As Ino confessed, Satsuki couldn't help but look on with sad eyes.

"Tch, even though I should stop this...I don't think I want to right now."

At that, Satsuki was content with just watching, and making sure that Ino didn't try anything that she shouldn't be trying with her Ryou.

"Say, I heard that you're taking Sakura out on a date sometime. Well if you're going to do her, you can take me as well. I'll show you a better time than she would. I would be attentive to your needs...as she would just obsess over her forehead...though, after what you've been through, I'm sure that you wouldn't want to go on a date, hero-kun. And people say that you've become a hero...well to me, you've always been my personal hero...from teaching me how to fight, to being more respectful...even if it is to Naruto, who sometimes really does get under my skin, so much so that it isn't even funny. But...I've always felt that if you're with me, I could do anything in the world...I don't know if this is love, but I always want to be near you, laugh with you, cry with you, and hold onto you like Satsuki does and not let go either...I get jealous when Satsuki has you to herself, seeing her so...close to you when it seems like I'm standing still...I wish I could tell you these things, but the best I can do is talk to you while you're unconscious...I'm sorry for being such a coward, I'll make more of an attempt to tell you how I honestly feel in the future...if you wake up, for me."

Ino wished that would be enough to wake him up, but he didn't even budge an inch, not in the slightest.

As Satsuki listened to Ino's heartfelt words, she couldn't help but look away and slightly scowl.

"Seems like I've got bloody competition...well, he took a sword for me, so he must love me."

Even though she was happy about it, she was also sad that he got in this way, because of her. At least, that's how she feels about it, and doesn't like it in the least, as she believes that it shouldn't happen in the first place.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Satsuki suddenly heard a loud cry coming from the corridor, so she turned, and saw that Hinata was running down the corridor at top speeds, Satsuki blinking in surprise. "Satsuki-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Hinata cried, making it to the girl, and hugging her tightly. "Satsuki-san, I feared the worst! I thought that you were dead!"

Satsuki was briefly stunned by Hinata's hug, and her weird jump to conclusions, but then patted the back of the girls head.

"Hey hey now, don't say such silly things." Satsuki soothed, and gently brushed the girls head. "There's nothing to worry about now, I'm okay." Hinata, nuzzled against Satsuki who rolled her eyes and slightly scowled. " _My chest is for Ryou...not you Hinata, but this once, I can let it slide._ " She thought with a small smile. "Hinata how is Ryou anyway? Is he going to be okay?"

Hinata looked up, and gave a timid smile then answered honestly.

"The doctors said he'll be off his feet for awhile, and he shouldn't make sudden movements, as with the stab wound and all...a-and the broken ankle needs to be stayed off...and the broken arm as well but he's going to be fine with rest, he isn't going to die though it was touch and go for awhile...it seems someone really let Ryouta-san have it."

Satsuki growled bitterly as she remembered what happened that night.

"Yeah, that's an understatement. The Uchiha clan is...decimated because of those two...Itachi, and the mask..." Hinata looked on with confusion, so Satsuki clarified. "I'm sure that it is common knowledge by now that Itachi was the one who did it...well, he wasn't alone, and that thing was responsible for hurting Ryou, stabbing him...when it was aiming for me."

Hinata gasped as she let go of Satsuki, and took a few steps backwards.

"R-Ryouta-san protected you?"

"He took a sword for me." She confessed bitterly. "He did something...so beautiful for me. He was willing to give his life, for my own. He was willing to give up everything for me, and he didn't even seem to care. He just pushed me away, and smiled as he fell unconscious...I thought that he died...I thought that I had lost him..."

"B-But doctors say-"

"It doesn't matter what doctors say." Satsuki interrupted. "I thought he was gone...and I felt empty without him...I thought that I had lost everything in my life, when that sword entered him, so...I've been given a new chance to be with him, to kiss him and hold him and never let go. He protected me...so, I'm going to become stronger and protect him as well."

Satsuki declared boldly to the Hyuga female as said girl blinked a little, and smiled at the determination that she had within herself.

Satsuki was determined. She never wanted to lose Ryouta again, so rather than look at this occasion as something she lost, it has been something she has gained, as she has gained an even more determination to always stand with Ryou from now on, and become as strong as she can.

"Ryou-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" From within the room, a loud screech could be heard, from Ino. "You're awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!"

That alerted Satsuki and Hinata, so she burst into the room, and looked towards Ryou who smiled at everyone that came to see him.

"Ooh man, you've gotten yourself into such a mess, dattebayo! You look totally like a mummy!"

Naruto exclaimed, happy tears in his eyes that his friend is awake.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura whacked him on the back of the head, and glared. "He's just been attacked and put into hospital while having like been in a near death situation, jokes aren't going to be funny right now!"

As she roared at the blonde, a small amount of killing intent came from a certain white eyed girl.

"Waah, sorry Sakura-chan."

Naruto apologized with teary eyes as Hinata tightened her fist.

"...She does it again and I will smack her myself..."

Satsuki, surprised that she had just heard Hinata threaten (even if only quietly), raised her brows in pure shock at the sight, never expecting her to do something so...unexpected.

"Ooh Ryou-kun, you're back. I thought bad things, but you've come to me...eeh, us."

Sakura, having recovered from the anger she felt for Naruto, expressed her happiness as she nuzzled against his shoulder, Hanabi on the other side, tempted to do the same.

"Well, you're awake...which is good...I'm glad you're awake, Ryou-kun...you really gave me a fright."

Hanabi gave a confession and thought that she'd do it anyway, and nuzzled against his face as she purred (unintentionally) like a kitten, something Ryouta found to be adorable.

"Hanabi-san, that's really..."

He couldn't even finish as she continued to do it, nuzzling against him the best that she could. She didn't even care who watched, and how scowls came at her from various girls around the room, she thought that Ryou could've died, so she wanted to display affection to him.

Ryou twitched his body, and smiled at everything.

"I'm okay...thank you for coming...oww, how long was I out for this time?"

He questioned, not seeing Hinata and Satsuki just yet, with everyone else focused on the awakened child.

"It's only been less than two days. Here, allow me to help."

Ino answered and adjusted his pillow so he could sit up as she saw that he was trying to do that.

"Ah, thank you Ino-san. That's better."

He thanked her kindly, and she blushed a little, and shook her head.

"N-No, it's alright, don't worry about it. You've been through quite a lot, so obviously I will do what I can."

Sakura scowled at that, believing it to be Ino shamelessly flirting with him and that wasn't going to be allowed while she was around so she quickly fetched a cup of water for him, and presented it to him, unaware that she was actually attempting to do the same as Ino.

"Here Ryou-kun. You must be thirsty."

"Aah, thank you Sakura-san. That's kind."

He attempt to take the cup, but his good hand was shaky at best, so he couldn't do it well, so Sakura did it instead, and allowed him to sip the water, with Ino grinding her teeth, seeing what Sakura was doing as more loving than what she was doing.

As she washed this, Hanabi's own face fell into a frown, but she didn't voice it, as she was the only one that noticed Hinata enter the room with Satsuki, and she didn't want to piss off Satsuki, especially at this kind of time.

"Wow, Ryou. You've been named a hero, you know?" Naruto butted in, frowning at the female attention he was getting, especially from Sakura, though for some reason he thought it would be more aggravating than it actually was. "Everyone knows that you've been saving people from the Uchiha, Ojii-chan Hokage even said you're a hero as well dattebayo!"

As Naruto informed him, he was quite stunned by what he was hearing.

"Me...a hero?"

"Yeah, you're like a hero Ryou-kun!" Sakura exclaimed to the ever stunned Ryouta. "You've become known throughout the village by helping the Uchiha escape the...eeh, the...ya know...the..."

"The massacre, Sakura-san?" She nodded sheepishly, so Ryou patted her head the best he could. "You can say those words, you know? It was an awful night...and I got shanked, again...I really need to stop getting shanked, but it was to save..."

"To save me."

Satsuki finally made her presence known, shocking everyone bar Hanabi who knew she was there.

Ryou cast his eyes to Satsuki, and relief washed over him, glad that she was okay. But he noticed that there was something within her eyes.

"Satsuki-chan I..."

Satsuki gave a blank stare, and walked forward. She walked quietly, until she made it to him, and looked into his face. The others all looked on with bated breath, wondering what she was going to do.

"You took a sword for me, you jerk."

"I-I'm a jerk?"

Ryou questioned with confusion as Satsuki shed some tears.

"You could've left me all alone...without your touch again...you left me...all alone..."

As the hot tears rolled down her face, the others all stepped back, to give them a little time, but didn't know if they should leave or not, so decided to move to the end of the room, even Naruto acknowledging that he should move to the end of the room.

Ryouta, gaining an understanding face, reached his good hand and grasped her hand, pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry...there wasn't time to think...I didn't mean to worry you..."

Satsuki brushed her tears, and got onto the bed next to him, cuddling him tightly and moved her head closer to his.

"You...You took a blade for me...that was...the kindest, and loving thing that I've ever seen before. You...risked everything for me. You took a sword for me, knowing that you could've died...without second thought..."

The revelation to the others was stunning.

" _Wow...he took a sword for Satsuki..."_

Naruto thought with wide eyes, not believing that he actually did that.

 _"He must really love Satsuki to do something like that."_

Ino mused to herself, and looked down at the floor.

 _"Ryou-kun is so cool...disregarding himself, and protecting the one he loves...I wonder if he'd ever do something like that for me...not that I want him to get hurt but still...it is so romantic."_

Sakura's eyes looked towards the pair on the bed, and wished that it was her instead of Satsuki right now.

As for Hanabi, she didn't really think much about it, but she was happy that the pair had one another...though she couldn't ignore the jealousy that was filling her heart right now, something that she didn't want to happen.

Satsuki leaned close to Ryouta face, cupping it and brightly bringing her lips towards his.

"Satsuki-chan..."

"Ryou, I don't care if anyone sees anymore...I just want you to know that...I really do...with all of my heart...you saved me...protected me, and Uchiha...you saved Uchiha, fellow Uchiha, took care of Okaa-san and always thought about me, disregarding yourself just for someone like me...it's only natural that I would fall for you completely, isn't it? A man like you...devoted to me like this..."

With that, she couldn't hold back and brought her lips onto his, thanking whatever God allowing her to do this again, and embraced him softly, not wanting to hurt his already battered and bruised, broken body anymore, now making a devotion to herself that she's going to get stronger than she is now, so she can fight with Ryou next time, and also...get the people responsible for this.

As they kissed, the others had different reactions.

Hanabi had a fake smile on her face, with her eyes twitching wildly, evidently showing how pissed she really was with the events that was happening, though couldn't say anything as they really did deserve to have this special time alone.

Hinata was looking between Satsuki, and Naruto, and her heart fluttered, wishing she had the same confidence that Satsuki had, though was glad that Satsuki got to have her man in the end.

Naruto on the other hand was glad that he didn't like Satsuki, and was glad that she was with Ryou, maybe now it would make her be a little nicer to everyone else that wasn't Ryouta, or Hinata.

"Excuse me."

"Yeah, me too."

Sakura walked out of the room, Ino following after her with Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi cocking their heads to the side curiously.

For a few seconds, nothing was heard, until...

""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!""

A pair of ear piercing screams reached throughout the hospital, everyone, besides Satsuki who didn't care, jumped at the sound. Though everyone returned back to normal soon, both Sakura and Ino whimpered outside of the room, sure that they had just lost their chances at love.

Meanwhile, Satsuki was busy continuing the kiss, but when she broke the kiss, she looked into Ryouta's eyes, and stated her voice to the young boy.

"Ryou, thank you for protecting me from that thing...but next time, I wont be holding you back. I will fight alongside you, and we will kill that thing together. I promise that we'll do it together."

Ryouta nodded, and nuzzled against her nose.

"Yeah...together, we'll defeat that monster."

Satsuki leaned against his body, and he stroked her back, earning a small moan from the girl.

As events transpired within the room, a cloaked figure sat outside on a tree branch, looking in on the children, and when seeing Ryouta,'s condition, the person shed tears that rolled down the face.

"I'm so sorry Ryou...I'm sorry that it happened...but it's okay, I will keep you safe now."

After finishing that, the figure just watched what happened within the room, all who were blissfully unaware of what was happening in said room, but the figure did, and all he could do was...smile sadly.

* * *

 **Later...**

"Then...I will leave you alone for now Ryou. Please get some rest, love you."

"Y-Yes, love you as well, Satsuki-chan. Please don't worry about me."

Satsuki gave him a little kiss on his lips, and waved to him.

By now everyone else had gone, as Ryou asked that they left, so that they could get some rest, knowing that they've been at the hospital for over a day now, and wanted them to have sometime to themselves.

"I'll come back tomorrow, my love."

Satsuki ran a hand through Ryou's hair, and gave him another kiss on his lips and gave him a hug around his neck.

"Yes...goodnight Satsuki-chan. You...get some rest as well. Go and see if your Okaa-san is okay."

"I will, but I will be back tomorrow, and will give you more and more kisses, my handsome protector."

With one last kiss, Satsuki left the room as she waved at him with a kind smile on her face.

As Ryouta was just minding his own business within his room, after Satsuki had just left for the night, to get some rest on her orders, and was left alone. He kept trying to put his head on the pillow, but something inside of him was making him feel...quite queasy.

Ryouta looked out of the window and gently sighed.

 _"Izumi-nee...I know Itachi-nii is going to look out for you now...if he doesn't, I will come and save you myself...I will get stronger so I can take out that mask, then you can return...return to me...until then, please wait for me...I will come and save both you and Itachi-nii...I will protect you both, I swear."_

As he was thinking this, a figure appeared outside of the window and watched the boy carefully, with a few tears escaping the eyes, following down the face, in sadness and regret.

Ryouta though remained blissfully unaware of what was happening, therefore he didn't allow anything else to bother him. After finding out everything that he did, he doesn't know whether to cry or laugh. Whatever he did, he was sure that he was going to become strong for Izumi, and Shisui, and Itachi...and for his friends and Satsuki, plus Mikoto.

As he was thinking about certain things, the door opened softly, and it revealed to be the girl that looked like Satsuki, but with shorter hair. Ryouta's eyes fluttered at the sight, and wondered what she was doing here.

"Hello...?" Since he didn't know who she was, he croaked out towards her. "S _he kinda looks like Satsuki-chan...though her skin looks more white than Satsuki-chan's...but it is nice though. And she's kinda cute...like Satsuki-chan...but different, it's nice...but something...feels wrong...like she is...oppressed...maybe?_ "

He thought as he took in her appearance and wondered why her face didn't show any emotions, which he could faintly feel within her. While he wasn't sure what it was, it felt as if...something was making her not able to express herself.

The girl walked closer towards him, and bowed her head.

"I'm not supposed to make contact with you, so keep this a secret."

He didn't know what she was talking about as she moved closer and sat on the side of the bed. Since he didn't sense any malicious intent from her, he didn't stop her from sitting down, not that he could in his current condition.

"Who..."

"I am no one." The girl said monotonously. "But...I...I was compelled by something within me to come and see you in your current condition. I am pleased that you are awake, Ryouta-kun."

The girl then got out the picture she made, and handed it to him.

He used his good hand and grasped it, looking at it, and seeing that it was those two together, holding hands and smiling together, something the girls face didn't show, though Ryou knew it was there, even if it wasn't shown.

"It's a picture of us together, happy I believe the term is." The girl explained and moved closer. "It's...something I thought would be good to give, wouldn't you agree?"

Ryou didn't know how to answer that. He was really confused by what was happening. This girl was giving him pictures, and he didn't know why. He and she hadn't met before, so he wasn't sure why this was happening.

"Y-Yes, it is very nice, thank you. But...eeh, why are you...wait, this picture remains me of the one I got of me and Shi-nii, that was you, wasn't it? It's very beautiful...but you did it, didn't you? The one with Shi-nii as well?"

Ryouta took a guess, based on the artwork that was shown, with the girl nodding.

"Yes, that was me. But as I said before, you cannot tell anyone that you've met me, I would be in...trouble if that happened, and I...want to experience more of your smile. Could you smile for me?"

"Eh...why?"

A puzzled Ryou questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Because...your smiles makes everything better. So smile, and you will be better. Isn't that right?"

"Eeh...I guess so."

Ryou, while confused, wore a smile for the girl who's lips tugged upwards and did something that Ryou didn't quite expect, and grabbed him by the chin, and kissed him...on the cheek.

Ryouta blushed a little at the contact of her lips, and was still quite confused by what was happening.

As she pulled away from him, she went towards her hip, and pulled out a book that Ryou saw had 'How to please your man' on the front, with a weird drawing on the front with a man positioned behind a woman engaging in activities that children shouldn't be doing, something that he didn't understand.

"Hmmm, when I did that, it should've excited you...did it excite you?"

The girl asked Ryou who gave a strange look towards the girl.

"Eeh...I guess so..."

He didn't know how else to reply to her. He didn't even know why he would get 'excited' about a cheek kiss. While he liked it, he didn't get why she would think he would be 'excited' and he didn't know which way she meant by 'excited' either, and he couldn't even take a guess as he didn't know much about such things.

"Wait a second, I was supposed to massage something called the erection...hmmm, that must be something on your body...allow me to search for this erection and I will...lets see, it says that I should stroke it, so I will do just that to please you, Ryouta-kun."

The girl lunged forward, and pulled the covers away instantly, and went for his hospital pants, and began tugging them downwards, revealing his underwear to her slowly.

"W-Wait, stop! You c-can't touch me there! It's naughty, wrong!"

He tried to fight against it, but due to having one arm broken, he could only cry out weakly, something the girl saw, and new that she was causing the distress, she stopped herself, and glanced up at him.

"What is wrong exactly? Would you not like me to play with your erection, whatever that is? I am sure that I will be able to please it."

"I don't know what it is either, but you can't look inside of my pants! M-My thingy is there! And I can't show you that! I don't even know who you are! What is your name exactly!?"

The girl paused and pulled up his pants, and sat on the side of the bed.

"I, don't have a name." The girl confessed to the saddened Ryou, hearing such a thing. "I said it before, I am no one. But this...no one wished to see if someone like you wanted to...engage in...this book I've been reading on the relationships between males and females. Clearly I have overstepped my bounds." The girl looked down at the floor, with Ryou smiling softly, so he used his good hand, and patted her on the back, gaining her attention. "Yes, is there something I could do to you? Maybe I could give you what is called a blowjob?"

She spoke, while looking through the book with Ryou's eyes lifting curiously, wondering what she was talking about.

"Eeh...no tar, I'm fine thanks, I think. I'm not sure what that is, but it...I don't know, sounds appealing...hmm, I wonder what you would be blowing...?" Ryouta paused for a second, before adopting a sincere smile. "Listen...I don't really know you, but you seem to be a good person...just don't start looking around in my pants for...anything. That's a no no place."

Ryouta explained with a stern expression on his face, adamant to make it clear to the girl that she can't just start touching his penis without his consent, though he didn't know why anyone would want to do it in the first place.

"I see...so pants is a no no place to touch you..." She got out a pad and wrote it down, before nodding to herself, and turning back towards him. "Then, where can I touch you exactly? Your butt perhaps? That seems to be the place Satsuki Uchiha likes, and I've wanted to touch it to see what it is like as well. Can I squeeze your butt as well? It would be a learning curve for both of us."

" _I'm scared...it's like a...more forceful Satsuki-chan..._ " He admitted to himself and wriggled around as the girl climbed on top of him. "Eeh...squeezing my butt is...something that only Satsuki-chan does..." He began, but when he saw that even though her face didn't change, her eyes took a notable downfall, he sighed and relented. "Fine, one little touch and that's it."

Hearing that, the girl instantly slipped her hands behind Ryou on the bed, and grabbed his ass, squeezing hard as the boy yelped in surprise, but the girl merely kept on a normal face.

"Hmmm, I see. The feeling of it is...different to the other things I have touched before. It is firm, yet squishy as well. I...have decided that this is the good touch. Yes. The sensation of your behind is good. I like the small size, the feeling, and how your face seems to turn red at the squeezing. It is...good seeing your face like this, and I wish to see it more and more, Ryouta-kun."

The girl confided in Ryou, who didn't know how to feel, so he did something cheesy, and thumbed up the girl.

"That's...amazing. Now...can you...let go...please."

The girl squeezed once more causing Ryou to moan a little, before letting go, and claiming off his hips, and stood to the side of the bed.

"Thank you for indulging me in my activities. I've learned new things today. Like your butt is sensitive to the touch of a girls hands. That is most fascinating."

"Is it really?"

Ryou questioned aloud, but the girl didn't answer, and bent over again, giving his cheek a kiss to his confusion, and hovered above his face, and looked at him with an indifferent gaze.

"Goodbye Ryouta-kun. I had...new experiences with you, and it was...good to speak instead of watching from afar."

" _She watches me from afar? Is she stalking me?_ " He questioned himself, then adopted a small innocent smile. "Ah...yes, goodbye strange girl. Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

He finalized, and expected her to walk away...but she didn't.

She stayed there, her face near his face, and she looked into his eyes deeply, almost expecting something. Expecting something that Ryou didn't know about, and was kind of frightened on how to comment on.

Deciding to question it, he opened his mouth to speak to her.

"Eeh, is something wrong?"

"Aren't, you going to do it as well?"

The question came from the girl, only to perplex Ryou.

"Do what?"

"My cheek. It is customary for the man to kiss the woman's cheek before leaving, at least that's what it says in my book. I've done you twice now, yet I haven't received any in return, so I am confused. Did I do something wrong?"

She consulted her book, which Ryou was beginning to suspect wasn't a book the girl should be reading.

Ryou took a breath through his nose, before leaning closer.

"Don't tell Satsuki-chan that I did this."

Since he wanted to rest, and wasn't sure on what this girl would be capable of, he agreed to do it, though he was still frightened on the girls actions, Satsuki that is, if she found out about this.

The girl cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Why is that?"

"Because she would kill me, that's why." Ryou explained carefully. "So, just come here, then I can get some sleep, I don't feel that well."

Ryouta told the girl who looked at his stomach, and moved her hand there, and lifted up the top, and saw where the injury was covered by bandages, and other things as well.

"Yes...you got injured, didn't you? I am...what is called sorry."

Ryou shook his head, giving the girl a swift kiss on the cheek, and mentally sighed when he felt Satsuki's rage at it, though was confident that he could lie about it, since this girl seems to be...something different.

As he kissed her cheek, the girls face turned red, though her actual expressions didn't change in the slightly, just the colour of her skin. After he had finished, the girl touched her cheek, and her lips tugged upwards again, though she wasn't aware of it, but Ryou was, and he smiled at the sight.

"It's okay, and I've given your cheek a kiss...so, not to sound rude, but could I be left alone for abit? But if you wish to come again-"

"I couldn't." The girl answered. "If I came again, I could be found out, but this was more than enough for me." The girl then walked towards the door, and was about to walk out when she looked at Ryou. "Ryouta-kun...could I ask that you keep smiling? It...makes my day when you smile."

"Yes...I can do that for you."

With that, he showed a smile towards her which made an unknown feeling enter her chest, and spread out throughout her body, which made her tingle all over.

"I...thank you. Your smiles, make my day. Keep...smiling."

Then, with that, she left the room, satisfied that she had experienced something she hadn't before, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"She was...strange, but unique...I liked her...except when she tried to get into my pants."

He sweatdropped at the end, and looked out of the window, allowing himself to collect his thoughts.

As he attempting to get to sleep once more trying to recover from what happened just before with the strange girl, the space around the door twisted, and out came Madara, who had on a menacing smile, though it couldn't be seen by the mask that was in the way, though somehow, Ryou felt it deep within him, and it made him feel cold inside, even if he wasn't aware of the presence of the stranger just yet.

"Hello again, my boy. It seems that you have survived, that's a good thing. We couldn't have you dying now, can we?"

Ryouta jumped at the voice, and as he was going to squeal, but no noise came out of his mouth.

He was shocked to see this person again. He thought for sure that he wouldn't have to deal with this person ever again for along time...but to see it after he had just woken up not long ago, to say that he was frightened would be an understatement. He was downright terrified.

"S-Stay...away..."

"Oh, Ryou, did you think you would be the last time you have seen me." Ryou flinched, then winced when he flinched as pain ran through his stomach. "Now, my Ryou. There's something's that I want you to know."

Madara began, but Ryou shook his head, and wore a stern face.

"The fact that you forced Itachi-nii to kill the entire clan, against his will? The fact that Nee-chan had to go with Itachi-nii because of you? There's nothing you could say that surprises me anymore, now get the hell out of my room."

Madara inched closer to the boy, who's fear was beginning to overtake him, and he wanted to run away, but he couldn't with a broken ankle. All he could do was await the person to come near him, something Ryou didn't want.

"Sorry, but I wont be doing that. And I never forced Itachi to kill the clan, he did that on his own. I merely helped him, that's all. And...well, I did force Izumi to go with him, but there is a reason."

"Because you're sadistic and don't want me to be happy?"

Ryou joked hollowly, not expecting to be right, but when he saw Madara nod, it made him angry.

"Yes, partly, that is true. I wanted you to grow up alone, like I did. It made me stronger, so it would do the same to you. You said about me needing you, remember that?" Ryou inclined his head as tears fell from his eyes. "It is true, one day, you and I will be together, and will do wonderful things together."

"I'll never do anything wonderful with you, bastard!"

Ryou yelled out with anger, but Madara didn't bat an eye at the noise, not even attempting to defend his/her actions, and told Ryou what was what, at least from his/her perspective.

"Ooh you will be doing. You don't have a choice, it is your destiny to become like me, to become this world's darkness, to become the anti of everything in this world."

"I'm never going to turn out like you! I'm not pure evil like you!"

Ryou was adamant that he was right, that he wasn't going to be like this person. But Madara walked ever closer towards Ryou, who's fear was becoming more and more, as the closer that Madara was coming.

"Don't be a brat, Ryou. Now be a good boy, and become strong for me."

Madara was very close now, so close that Ryou was sure that Madara could do anything to him, and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it, he was sure that this night would be the night that he would either die, or wish that he was dead.

"Aaaaaaaaaha!"

He did the only thing he could do and let out a cry as Madara extended a hand towards him, opening the palm, as if Madara was going to grab him, and do things to him that he didn't want to happen to him.

As Madara's hand neared Ryouta, the boy closed his eyes, and expected that he would be taken away again and would have many unspeakable horrors done to him, something that he didn't want to happen...

.

.

.

...But nothing came.

He was confused by what happened. He was sure that he was going to be taken away instantly but he hadn't felt a hand on him. He didn't even feel the air shift around him, until a few seconds later when a gust of air blew his hair around, that came from the window, though it was too strong for a simple breeze this night..

So he opened his eyes...and he saw a man in cloak standing in front of him, wearing an Anbu mask that reminded him of a bird. This man has Madara in his grasp, greatly shocking Madara.

"Y-You! W-Who are you!?"

Madara demanded from the masked stranger, who struggled against the mask, but couldn't get through at all, Madara couldn't even get lose. The bird was too strong for Madara, and shook his head.

"Don't touch the boy." The bird mask warned Madara who continued to struggle against the hand of the bird. "I wont say it again, you need to leave right now, before I snap your neck like a twig."

The bird threatened Madara who raised a brow, at the same time as Ryou did.

" _I'm sure I know that voice...but where do I know it from?_ "

Ryou couldn't work it out. It was like his mind was rebelling against him, not telling him what he wanted to know. He didn't know if it was because he was afraid or something else. Whatever it was, he was almost sure that he knew the bird masked Anbu.

"Who are you?"

Madara demanded from the mask, who lifted the mask only for him/her to see. And soon as Madara saw who it was, a gasp escaped from the mask, only for said bird mask to be dropped again, to hide the face.

"I'm not going to ask again, get out, or I will kill you myself, you son of a bitch."

"I-It's not possible, you died! You can't be here! You're supposed to be dead!"

Madara spat out, uncharacteristically making a yelping noise when the Anbu squeezed Madara's wrist tightly, and flicked it towards the left, so Madara's body flung to the left as well, and hit the wall, and caused some pain to ripple throughout Madara's body.

"Hm, do your homework next time. I'm very much alive, and I'm quite angry at you. Attacking that boy there is a no no in my eyes. No one lays a finger on him and gets to live, now prepare to die!"

Mercilessly, the bird mask threw Madara across the ground, and before Madara could think, the masks speed made him appear above Madara, and smashed a foot into the face of Madara before Madara could activate his/her Jutsu, causing the mask to crack considerably.

"Araaaaagh!"

Madara let out a surprised gasp, and growled at the impact he/she suffered from the masked stranger, this time Madara not being able to take credit for being the mysterious one, at least in the beginning.

The bird mask appeared before Ryouta's bed, and withdrew kunai in a reverse grip style, something Ryouta noted to be quite similar to his own style, something he learned from a certain someone.

Madara stood up from the attack, fazed by what had happened, and looked at the pair.

"I see, I should've known that you wouldn't of died so easily. That's alright, this makes things more interesting." Madara then looked at Ryou, though the bird mask got in front of him, protecting him. "I'll be seeing you when you reach the rank of Ninja. Until then, enjoy your safety, as you wont always be safe from me boy."

"You wont touch him ever again!"

The bird Anbu spat out as he twirled a kunai in his hand.

"Then...it's going to be interesting to see you stop me."

With that, Madara activated his/her Jutsu and disappeared, but not before getting a kunai stab courtesy of the bird mask, who threw it so fast that before Madara could disappear, it was able to hit him/her in the split second that it appeared Madara was solid.

As soon as confirming that the person was gone, the bird mask turned towards Ryouta, and bowed his head.

"Don't worry, it's gone now. It can't hurt you anymore, I promise sweetheart."

As soon as the bird mask said that, Ryouta took a relaxing breath, but something within him was still perplexed by the person before him, and had to wonder who this person was exactly.

"W-Who are you? W-What do you want?"

Ryou questioned the mask who turned towards Ryou, and showed bemused eyes towards the child who was still in a state of shock.

"I know it has been a few months now, but how could you forget me? Really? You'd forget someone like me? How cruel, I thought that we were like best buds forever, and would always be together. Meanie Ryou, not remembering someone like me."

"Forget...you? Wh-Who are you exactly? But the voice is...but it couldn't be..."

As Ryou mulled it over, the mask lifted the mask, and revealed a face.

The face was like no other. The face was...it was handsome, and the person had a smile on his face. It was so bright that it could light up an entire room. His eyes looked different, but it didn't matter to Ryou, as he has just seen someone that he hoped would still be around, and was glad that was back...no, more than glad, he was thrilled that he was still alive, and couldn't think of anything better than this right now.

To Ryouta, it was a face that he never thought that he would ever see again, and he couldn't help but shed happy tears at the sight before him. Tears that made his shirt wet, but he didn't care right now. All he cared about was the sight before him.

"Ooh my God...it's you...it's you..."

Ryouta couldn't believe his eyes, and rubbed them a few times to make sure that he was seeing what he was seeing. But no matter how many times he rubbed, he saw the same thing, and it filled him with hope in his heart.

"Yeah...it's me, I'm home...I've returned back to you, Ryou, my little Dragon. God I've missed you so much."

Ryouta's tears fell heavily as he reached for the figure, wanting to touch him, to grab him, to make him feel good again. He wanted to hold this person tightly, and not let go. For this person is...

"S-Shi-nii...you've come back. This isn't a dream? Th-This is real...isn't it? It can't be a dream, can it? Th-this has to be real...Shi-nii?"

The man now identified as Shisui Uchiha gave a single nod as he walked closer to Ryou.

"Yes, I have returned home to you and no this isn't a dream, this is reality...my little brave Dragon. I'm so sorry that I left you, but I wont again, I swear. I'm here now for you. Don't worry about anything, I've returned home, back to you...Ryou."

Shisui reached Ryouta and embraced him tightly, wrapping him in a hug that he had longed since missed to do.

For now that he was back, Ryouta was too happy for words and could only hold onto his brother the best he could, as he didn't want to lose Shisui...because Shisui was now home, to him again and Ryou couldn't be more happy, for Shisui was back, hopefully for good this time.

As they embraced one another, a glowing from both of their hearts filled the room, and a single thread connected their hearts together again, connecting them since the time they had lost their connection, but it was back now, and they both smiled in relief.

* * *

 **Soooooooooo! Who was expecting that huh!? Shisui has returned, and kicking Madara's ass in the brief fight that they had huh!**

 **Now I'm sure people are wondering where he has been, his eyes and all that, and it will be revealed in the next chapter, which will be the last chapter before canon so look forward to that. And congrat's to the ones who saw clues in previous chapters about Shisui being alive and kicking, so good on you. And what this means for the story? Well, both Ryouta, and Satsuki have an Uchiha to train them in the two year time gap among other things as well. And some might think that it wasn't necessary for Ryou to experience the pain of losing Shisui, but it was, as it made him grow up as a person plus awakened his Mangekyou, and now with Shisui back, it will make him more determined than ever to become stronger so he doesn't lose his brother again (for which I have some good story plot ideas for later), now he has a teacher to teach him many things. Plus I felt bad about taking like five parental figures from the kid (his mother, father, Shisui, Itachi, and Izumi) so I wanted Ryou to have that bond, which will be used in some plot later on as well.**

 **Anyway, the finishing's off for the massacre, revealing it to be Obito 'Madara' to be the one who stabbed him and broke his arm and ankle, so those who worried Itachi did it, then he didn't and wouldn't attack him either, becoming enraged when Madara did and Satsuki awakening the Sharingan thanks to the grief she felt for 'losing' Ryouta and turned on Madara, only to be single handedly beaten.**

 **Then, there was some Izumi, and Itachi time, with them going over something's, and then Hiruzen giving Danzo the sack as second in command, and then Izumi threatening to cut off Danzo's privates and feed them to him through a tube (which I thought would be funny, hope you guys did too) and then, Izumi and Itachi leaving, but they'll still make appearances from time to time, for updates on their relationship and when they are needed for the story.**

 **Lastly, there was some Satsuki bits, as she panicked for Ryou, and then found out he was alive, then finally some Sai bits at the end, she's an odd one alright, but it is funny to write it, especially when Ryou gets older, and knows what things are, and Sai remaining pretty clueless about such things.**

 **So not much to add...ooh, I'm also taking suggestions for a woman for Shisui (since his bro has some, he'll need one as well) so, any and all ideas are appreciated, and until next time! Thanks for reading!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, it is going to be something alright, I've got good plans for the future. And thats a good idea, I could see them together. Hmmm, you'll have to read and see how he survived. And yes, those are going to be good events to do in the future.**

 **Ragna; Yeah, I can see many funny and good moments between the two, and having them both together would be good.**

 **War sage; Thanks, and I'm glad that it was surprising. In this chapter, he'll find out about it. Hehe, cool, I could see them together. I haven't decided that yet.**

 **Castor115; Hehe, he certainly is alive. Yeah, in the future, it will be explained as to why Obito seems so obsessed with him. Hmm, she did say that she liked canon Sasuke or at least found him handsome, so I could see her liking Shisui so maybe she could become apart of that pairing.**

 **Harem Master123; Hehe, thanks~ Well, Ryou is forgiving, to a fault. Though he can't forgive everything in the world, that happens, though if he knew the reason, and it was valid, he would probably be able to forgive that way. Yup, Shisui is back and kicking ass! Hmmm, yeah maybe. He could be Inari's new dad, and Ryou would have a little brother figure. Yugao, I could see it as well. Cool suggestions! Hehe~**

 **Jugar38; Hehe, yeah he's alive alright. I'm glad that you liked it. Yeah, Sai is going to be a fun character to do, and I have some pretty funny moments involving her in the future. Yes, Haku will be arriving back in the story soon. Yeah, with them on the same team, they'll soon be bonding quite abit. Hehe, that seems to be quite popular, and free ramen if he dates her~ And thank you!**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, I had to have the kid have some happiness. By the near end of this part of the story, if he didn't get one of them back, he'd be emotionally damaged and mentally as well, after everything Madara put him through, and losing many things like Izumi and Itachi as well as seeing the Uchiha dead, at least some of them and then getting stabbed, and seeing Mikoto in such a state, that would mess many people up. Hehe, yeah, Danzo better watch out in the future. You're right about that, I think it did as well. And really? I didn't know that I was good at writing dark themes, I suppose that's a good thing, isn't it?**

 **Jeirin; Hehe, thanks~ Glad that ya liked it. Hmmm, yeah, I thought it would be good to show such things. Yeah, Shisui is alive and kicking alright. And yeah, Madara can't spam it indefinitely, and can only use it for 5 minutes before it has to be deactivated.**

 **Skull Flame; Yes, many things happened last chapter. Yeah, Satsuki awakened her Sharingan and went to fight against Madara. and yup, Obito seems to be like that, though there is a reason, which will be revealed down the road. Hehe, don't forget that they are only 7-8 at this point, though then again, Sai wasn't really reading a book that she should be, then again maybe Sai did know, and just wanted to get into his pants? Hehe, he's gonna have some stalkers in the future. Karin being one of them. I've got many funny moments with Karin. Yeah, he's alive alright, and you're right about that scene, it was Shisui. Well, besides Ryou, you'll have to read and see who knew about it. Naori Uchiha is from a filler, isn't she? Those are some good ideas, and a Ninja from the Seven Ninja Swordsmen huh, that would be interesting. Erm, yes I believe Konan has been suggested before. Yeah, I'd agree there with her. Thanks! Yeah, she isn't going to defect to Orochimaru, as she doesn't really have much of a reason too. Hmm, I have a good idea for that part of the story. Yeah, I'm interested, please tell me. Hmmm, I dunno how he'd handle such a thing. I suppose he wouldn't judge her for her father. Hmm, doesn't have to be an oc per say, it could be Mitsuki as a girl or something hehe. Hey, maybe she could even be used as plot for Orochimaru, to try, and lure Ryou away from the Leaf, but turns out that she falls for him instead, the opposite to what Orochimaru wanted. Ust a random thought that came to me.**

 **Naroku; Hehe, yeah it certainly does alright. I've got plenty of ideas for the future with Shisui. Yeah, okay? Hehe~ Cool suggestions!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Cant please everyone is all I can say in response. Sorry if that sounds rude but I genuinely can't say anything else.**

 **Cloud4012; It isn't a problem, I have good ideas for him in the future. Ayame sounds good, that seems to be a popular opinion. Yugao is a good choice as well.**

 **Linkonpark100; Hehem he certainly does need a woman alright, his little bro can't have some without him having one. Hell, even Itachi has a woman in arms with him.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehehe, he certainly is alive alright. Well, he certainly does have something's to explain for. Hehe, even if brief, Madara got a beat down by Shisui. Yup, it had to be done, especially Izumi. She had to do it. And yeah, they deserve to be together, however brief. Ah, she certainly has proclaimed it, and i don't have any plans to change the name as it is pretty much used for either gender. Cool suggestions!**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, I'm glad that I caught you by surprise. Hmm, you'll see what he was doing during his absence in this chapter, at least it will be told what he did. Ayame seems to be popular, I wonder why? Either way, it is a good idea. Hmm, could be could be. You'll see soon what happens~ And that's not a bad idea for it.**

 **Guest 2; Yes, he does have Uchiha eyes. And you never know, he might have the Eternal Mangekyou. Yes, Shisui did have Susanoo in that game, a green one at that. Yeah, she seems to be the popular choice. Well, he'll be using it sometime in canon before the Shippuden part of the story, but I wont say when to not ruin the surprise. Though I have a good idea for that fight and how it is going to go down. Hmmm, that would be interesting alright~**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, didn't think you'd be that excited, but yeah he's back now! He certainly does, but it will be explained this chapter. Well, mostly everyone is going to be happy about it. Hehe, they had to do it~ Yup, they'll be going on a day or so vacation, but they deserve it, and yeah, they'll grow together. Hehe, yeah I could see that happening. Shisui all confident until Ayame comes along, and he turns all shy with her or something like that.**

 **Lightwave; Haha, yeah he is certainly back and kicking Obito's ass for touching his little bro. Exactly, it works in a few peoples favours, not just Ryou's and Satsuki's, though they'll benefit the most, I think and true, Kakashi can focus on the other two as well as Satsuki now, since she has a true Uchiha to teach her the ways of the Sharingan and those are some good choices.**

 **Jack; Thanks! Yes, Shisui is alive, and he has some Sharingan eyes and were they came from...well, you'll have to read and see.**

 **Guest 3; Hehe, yeah you certainly did alright~ Yeah, it seems brutal now, but there is a reason, though it wont be told for sometime yet. Madara's granddaughter would be a funny idea to do. I wouldn't know how to do the last two, or explain where they have been unless Obito or whoever kidnapped Naruto's sister or something as a baby and Ryou rescues her. Shisui caught Obito by surprise with him appearing and using his speed, with Obito underestimating Shisui, something that Obito wont be doing again in the future. That's how Shisui got the upper hand on Obito, though in a straight up fight, Shisui would still be able to fight quite evenly with Obito. As for power levels, I wouldn't know where to start, though maybe I could do something like that in the future for some of the characters, like a stat profile for Ryou and some others based on the ones that were released from one of the data books. Hehe, that would be cool alright. Fallen Angel Ryou, I could see that or maybe Shisui as the Fallen Angel, and Ryou as the Arch Angel, just a random thought.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yup, he is certainly back and better than ever. Exactly, I bet Tobi didn't expect that when visiting Ryouta. Yes, Sai came back, and is reading...things that she shouldn't be, and trying things that she shouldn't be trying lol. And yeah, that makes Sai, Sai. More of her in the future. Yeah, Ayame seems to be the popular choice. Hmmm, maybe she could, would shake up that arc a little.**

 **With those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The return of the Uchiha!**

"Ooh Shi-nii, you came back to me. You really came back to me. I prayed and prayed that this day would come...I prayed that it was because you were out there, I never gave up on you Shi-nii, I knew that you'd come back...I'm so glad, you came to me and now...you're back with me...back together with me..."

Ryouta couldn't believe it.

The elder brother he wanted came back to him. It wasn't an illusion, it wasn't anything other than the reality set before him. He never thought he would see Shisui again, but now that he has, he couldn't be more happier. He was too happy in fact. He could barely control his happiness that he had right now, and did the only thing he could, and that was latch onto his elder brother, never letting go, never allowing himself to let go of the man that he thought he had lost.

Shisui, on the bed, kissed the boys head on the top, and stroked the back of the boys head, while said boy put his head on the elders chest. Shisui looked down at the boy, and smiled softly, seeing the face that he had longed to see for such a long time now.

"Yes, of course I did. I'm so sorry that I left you. There were reasons...but none are good enough to explain the reasons I left you. I love you Ryou, I missed you so much. It broke my heart when I had to leave. You must think the worst of me right now, and I can't blame you either, even I feel bad things about it myself. So I don't blame you if you want to hate me."

He was sure that Ryou would hate him now, at least dislike him. And he accepted that, he accepted that with a grateful smile on his face. He could bear the burden of Ryou hating him, because he did leave, so he would have to face the consequences of his actions.

But to his happiness, Ryou gently shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. And I couldn't hate you Shi-nii, I'm glad that God or whoever gave me this chance to be with you again, so I am happy that you came back." Ryou began, nuzzling against his brothers chest while said man reveled in the fact that he had his younger brother back.. "Yo...You're, back to me...you came back to me Shi-nii...but what happened to you...? Why did you leave like this Shi-nii...everything bad happened when you left...I was so scared that I wanted to leave with you..."

Shisui hung his head down, and peered into his brothers eyes, and within a split second, he could tell that something was different about the eyes, something more...powerful than he thought he would see within the boys eyes, and could only bite his lip so he wouldn't say anything.

" _So...my fears are confirmed. He has awakened such eyes and at such a young age as well...shit, Ryou...I didn't know that I caused this much pain to you...I swear that I wont be causing you pain anymore. I promise that I wont ever make you cry anymore, or I will really kill myself. I can't...I can't believe that I did this to you...my Ryou._ "

Shisui felt guilty about it, he felt guilty about what happened with Ryou, and how he is now, something Shisui couldn't forgive about himself. Especially with the fact that Ryou has now awakened the eyes that he shouldn't have to have, but he does, and was determined to make sure that Ryou, should he need it, will be able to use his eyes, and use them effectively...but not at the cost that using the eyes usually costs.

Ryou then looked up at his elder brother, and cooed slightly.

"Shi-nii...you know, many things happened since you went away...and most are bad, they were really bad, and I thought that it could only get worse...even people have gone away...and I ended up like this again...I tried my best to protect Satsuki-chan and the others, but I couldn't in the end. I was...weak, and I don't like the feeling of being weak...I hate the feeling of being weak, Shi-nii."

As Ryou explained, Shisui blinked back the tears he had within his eyes, and stroked his brothers face softly, wiping away the happy tears the boy had for the elder, something the elder didn't believe he deserved.

"Oh, look what happened to you. All of these injuries, how did this happen sweetheart? Please tell me. I'd like to know what happened with...everything that has happened to you. Anything, and everything that has happened, I would like to know."

Shisui pressed for information, wanting to know all he could before anything else happens, so he isn't as caught off guard than he thought he would be and didn't want to be blind-sided by anything else.

Ryou looked up at the elder, and his face dropped considerably.

"Many things have happened since you went away. So many bad things happened since you left, and I was afraid, everyday when people came after me...I was frightened that...I would die."

At the revelation he heard, Shisui couldn't help but hate himself even more for making Ryou feel such things, when it was never his intension at all.

"I'd like to hear them, so I can catch up with everything. And you don't have to fear, I am here now. I wont let that mask, or anyone hurt you...so please tell me what's been going on, and lets go from there, alright?"

Shisui asked at the same as he thumbed the boys hair, taking in the appearance of his little brother, mentally berating himself for this happening to him and then ran a hand down his back, to the middle of his back, and slowly rubbed his thumb there, knowing its a place on Ryou's body that made him feel all giddy and happy inside.

And indeed, it did make him feel good inside of his body. He was twitching and moaning softly at the touch on his face, the thumb Shisui used was slowly sending calming emotions within him, which Ryou suspected Shisui using chakra to help him calm the boy.

"Hehe, even after all this time, I know where to make you feel good, don't I?"

Shisui softly hummed into Ryou's ear who nodded as he collapsed onto the elders chest.

"Yeah...Shi-nii's love is the best...I love feeling Shi-nii's thumb on my back like this...I've missed it, and these emotions...the bond came back, didn't it Shi-nii? It came back between us, didn't it?"

Ryou couldn't be happier with the bond back. Ever since it went away, he was...empty, but now that it was back, he wasn't anything other than...happy. Pure, happiness was coming to come, and Shisui could feel it as well, feeling the love between the two was amazing.

"It is yeah. When I wasn't bonded to you, it felt like..."

""It felt like there was a piece of me missing, and only you had the key to fill that part back and now I feel complete, because you're with me now, sweetheart/Shi-nii.""

Both said at the same time, with Shisui chuckling as Ryou giggled at the same time.

Even though they spent time apart, it was as if they weren't apart at all. It was as if they had come together again, and everything went back to normal, though there was some tension between the two. The tension wasn't a dark one, it was...something that was remaining unsaid, and neither wanted to bring it up but eventually, it would be brought up, though the other didn't know how to bring it up, so they didn't say anything about it.

"That's exactly it sweetheart. Even if time passes, only you know me the most. Now, Ryou...you were going to tell me what has happened? I need...to know so I can protect you, from people like that mask."

Ryou nodded, and began thinking about it. As he did, Shisui waited patiently for him to speak, as he wasn't in a rush, at least for now anyway.

"Where to start...? Oh, okay. Since you died...the Uchiha blamed Itachi-nii for your death, and he was under heavy suspicion. He became so under suspicion that he couldn't do anything and he got attacked a couple of times, by Uchiha Ninja that blamed him for killing you and taking your eyes. Everyone in the clan, at least the Ninja side blamed him...and me for your death."

That caught Shisui's attention, not expecting that kind of answer, especially at the last part, that was something he didn't expect, and could only question the boy on it, wanting to know more.

"They blamed you? Why would they do that?"

Shisui was genuinely confused by that. He never expected them to blame Ryou for his 'death'. Sure, he thought that Itachi might, and knew he could handle it, but never did it cross his mind that Ryou would be blamed for his death.

He was also slightly angry that they would blame a child for such a thing. And from how he said it, it sounded as if something bad happened when Shisui was away, and Shisui didn't like that in the slightest.

"They said that I killed you so I could take your eyes for my evil deeds, and that I was cursed because of what happened with Kaa-chan, and Tou-san and I was going to use your special eyes to make people kill themselves for my own enjoyment. So they blamed me, and some attacked me with rocks, and said hurtful things like I should die, and I shouldn't be born, and everyone hates me and things like that and some even threatened to kill me so I would hand over your eyes." Shisui tightened his hand at what he learned but kept his composure as he continued listening to his little bro. "Then...not long after that, rumours came about that...something wasn't right with Itachi-nii, and how he was going to do something. And that thing happened...not long ago."

Shisui took in all of the information that he heard from Ryou and couldn't believe what was happening. Since he wasn't gone all that long, he didn't think things would get this messed up.

"I see...so you've been suffering since I left..."

Shisui felt down by it, not expecting this to happen. He thought that with certain people dealt with, Ryou would be safe until he came back, but he didn't expect this to happen in the slightest. In fact, he thought that Ryou would be safe and sound while he was away, so he wasn't as worried than he should've been.

"I was also kidnapped." Ryou confided in the elder who wore a surprised look on his face. "That mask...he...she, whatever it is, was also there that night, and was responsible for killing a number of Uchiha. I...challenged it to a fight, and protected some Uchiha, who hopefully escaped...but it was too strong, and it did this to me." Gesturing to himself and his wounds, Shisui growled in discontent. "It tortured me when I was in...some weird dimension...I don't know what it was...strange. But it let me go...and I witnessed people...dead Uchiha on the ground, it was scary, but I did it and I am glad...if I could help some people escape. This little girl, I remember her crying for her Okaa-san, and Otou-san, and I felt a kinship with her, as I had, at that point, lost everything, and couldn't stand it for the girl to loose everything as well. Thankfully, she found her Okaa-san, but...I don't know about her Otou-san. I hope that he got away as well."

Ryou shivered when he remembered about that dimension, and became fearful but Shisui gave him a kind look, and rubbed his back softly, then gave his forehead a small kiss.

"A strange dimension huh...and that thing did it...I should've snapped its neck when I had the chance." Shisui muttered to the confused Ryou, so he wore a small smile, and directed it downwards at the child. "You don't have to worry anymore, I am here now. And I wont leave you."

"Promise?"

He begged with a whine, with Shisui smiling down at him.

"I promise with all of my heart, and since I left you so alone, I owe you presents, don't I?"

"Hehe, many! Many, many, many presents!"

Ryou announced to the bemused Shisui.

"Okay, very many presents I will give you." Shisui chuckled out, and then faced Ryou with a serious face. "Ryou, tell me something. What happened to Izumi-san? She didn't die...as well did she? I couldn't find her when I looked around, and I am worried..."

He was worried for her. He hoped that Itachi didn't kill her like he did the others in the clan, and now this masked man, woman, he didn't know. Whatever it was, caused pain within the clan...and he was pissed.

"You don't know?"

Ryou said, more than asked to the elder while facing away from him.

Shisui cocked a brow upwards in confusion as he wrapped an arm around his little brother.

"Know what sweetheart?"

Ryou, while looking out of the window blinked away some tears before facing back towards Shisui, and instantly, the elder knew something was off for him to show such a face.

"Izumi-nee left with Itachi-nii after everything happened and most likely has gone with the mask somewhere. And I'm sure that her Okaa-san is dead as well, as I remember something about that mask...saying something about it."

Shisui blinked in shock at what Ryou had explained to him.

"Y...You aren't, kidding, are you?" The baffled Shisui had to ask, only for Ryou to give a single nod in agreement with what Shisui said. " _Damn...I knew that she loved Itachi...but for her to leave Ryou like this...I didn't expect it. I thought that she'd stay with Ryou...that's what we promised one another, but she left with Itachi and to think that her Okaa-san is gone as well...she could've awakened the Mangekyou as well, damn it...if she's awakened that...just what kind of powers does she have now...?_ " While he wasn't angry with the girl, he was slightly mad at the fact that Ryou had to go through losing her as well as Itachi. "Ooh, I'm so sorry that she went and left you here. I didn't think she would do something like that and leave..."

Shisui trailed off, and looked out of the window himself, sadly thinking about Izumi and how she left Ryou alone, something that he didn't want the boy to be. Just something about Ryou being alone was...terrible to him.

"I don't think she had a choice." Ryou explained somberly. "I don't remember it well...because I think that the mask put me under some drugs, but I remember something happening with Izumi-nee, Itachi-nii and the mask, and it came down to some kind of choice...and she chose to go...to protect me...she saved me...she gave me the chance to see you again...I don't...know what to think about it...I wish she could've stayed...but that's no longer possible...Izumi-nee..."

Ryou finished off, and held his head down in sadness, a sadness that he didn't want to feel, but didn't have a choice as this was his elder sister figure, the one that he really loved, and had lost as well.

As Shisui heard it, he was overcome by many emotions, most of the confused him.

" _I can't believe that I leave for a few months, and all of this happens...damn it, I didn't think everything would get this messed up by me leaving. I wish that I didn't have to leave...damn you Danzo._ " He thought bitterly, and then turned his neck back to Ryou. "I see, so this mask has been causing trouble then. I wonder...what it is?"

"I don't know what it is, but I believe it might be an Uchiha."

Shisui blinked a couple of times at the info that he heard from you, and looked directly at the young boy.

"An Uchiha? Why would you think that?"

Shisui had to ask, so he knows what he was dealing with.

If there was another Uchiha out there...then it would be problematic, so Shisui was glad that he was still alive so he could protect Ryou from this Uchiha, if the mask was an Uchiha in the first place.

"It's just...when we were fighting, the mask mentioned something about being a skilled user of the Sharingan, and only Uchiha have Sharingan, yes?" Shisui nodded absentmindedly, seemingly forgetting about a certain person for a moment, as Ryou continued on. "There were also little things that made it seem like he, she, was either an Uchiha, or closely related to Uchiha or someone who stole some Sharingan to acquire the power of Uchiha. Either way, it is a dangerous opponent. It has an ability that can allow things to phase through things, for...three minutes, though it could be longer."

As Shisui heard it, he was mulling it over in his mind what kind of opponent they were dealing with, and while he didn't doubt Ryou, he couldn't believe an Uchiha would kill others without some good reason like Itachi, but he couldn't come up with an answer as to why an Uchiha would do it.

"I see...so, we have a rouge Uchiha on the loose...that's dangerous alright. By the way, have you told anyone else about this?" Ryou denied it with a shake of his head to the relieved Uchiha. "Okay...then Ryou, I need to ask you to keep this little information between us. You can't tell anyone else about what you know, okay?"

That made Ryou feel confused and he didn't like being confused, especially when it has to do with something as serious as this.

"W-Why would we keep it a secret? Shouldn't everyone need to know about this?"

Shisui released a breath out of his nose, and answered the boy softly.

"Because, if people find out there's another Uchiha out there...it could be a problem. Like right now, the only capable Uchiha who aren't 'evil' are you, Mikoto-san, and Satsuki-san. Tomorrow, that will change with myself, so that's four Uchiha that are aligned with the Leaf. If people found out about this Uchiha...then it could be dangerous. And this Uchiha does worry me, being able to coerce both Izumi-san and Itachi to go along with him...her, whatever it was. Lets just keep it between us, for now. One day, I swear that this Uchiha will pay for what crimes that have been committed, until then we have to keep it between us, so nothing happens to the Leaf."

Upon hearing what he had heard, he could only nod at what the elder Uchiha, believing that Shisui would know best, and decided to keep quiet about it, at least for now he will.

"Okay...but, other people saw it as well. Satsuki-chan saw it...what do we say to her? I don't like lying about it to her."

Ryou thought it would be bad if he did it.

He didn't like the idea of lying to Satsuki, as he was sure that she wouldn't lie to him. So lying about someone they both were determined to get one day, he didn't know how to feel about it, however, he also believed in Shisui.

"I know, but if she thinks that this Uchiha has killed quite a number of her clan, what would she think? What would the remaining Uchiha believe in the fact that a fellow Uchiha, besides Itachi, has killed some of them, and attacked someone like you, a child no less. It would cause panic and alarm, something we can't have, Ryou. I mean, how do you feel about an Uchiha killing the clan besides Itachi? How do you feel about some unknown Uchiha out there that would drag our clan through the mud like this and do such deplorable acts like hurting you and kidnapping you and forcing Izumi-san to leave and cause this mess?"

"Yeah...I don't like it one bit." Ryou said with a nod of his head. "He...She...it, did many things that I cannot forgive, it was something terrible, and unless it had a good reason, I cannot forgive this person. I know that Satsuki-chan would be angry...but that doesn't mean people still know about the mask. What are you gonna do about that?"

"It'd be better if they think it was someone Itachi hired to take out the clan with him...at least for now. In the future, I will do anything I can, to help them return here, in the future. I don't know how, but we will, get them back. I swear that we will Ryou, you believe me, don't you?"

Ryou gave a small smile, and hugged his elder brother tightly, with both basking in the warmth they both had wanted for so long.

"Yes, I believe you Shi-nii. I've always believed in you Shi-nii."

Hearing that, Shisui felt relief wash over him as he looked at his little brother. Seeing his little bro's eyes shining while looking at him, made him feel good...but that wasn't to last.

As they looked at one another, a familiar discomfort came. A discomfort that neither Shisui, or Ryou would like. In fact, they didn't even want to think about what they were thinking about, and kept taking uncomfortable glances at the other one.

While neither wanted to talk about it, Ryou kept thinking about it, and was slowly beginning to wonder why Shisui actually left, as he didn't get an explanation. He didn't get a reason as to why he actually left him, and he couldn't keep thinking about it. He needed to voice his opinions, so that's exactly what he did.

"Shi-nii, where did you go when you faked your death?" Shisui tensed at the question, Ryou doing the same but for different reasons. "You know I was bound to ask it...so please tell me...why did you leave me?"

"I didn't mean to leave you, and hurt you."

Shisui explained to the young boy, who didn't accept the answer in the slightest.

"I understand that you're sorry, but I am also worried about what happened. Why don't you tell me what happened? With your eyes, what happened with your eyes Shi-nii? I felt...something happen with your eyes...but you have your eyes...yet they look different as well..."

Shisui's eyes changed to the Sharingan, and showed Ryouta the fully formed Sharingan, to his shock.

"These aren't my eyes, it's true." Shisui confided in the boy who blinked a few times. "These eyes, are of the Sharingan though, so I still have my powers with it. They are perfect for me, even. You see, my eyes, they were too dangerous to be allowed to fall into enemy hands, so I had to destroy them. It's better this way, to keep us together. My eyes, are not worth us being apart."

He lied to Ryou, it being better than the truth, as he didn't want to put Ryou at risk with everything, so he thought it would be better if he lied about it, even if he didn't like the idea of lying.

"You...destroyed them...because someone was after you, weren't they? Someone...attacked you, didn't they? Someone, within the Leaf...maybe?"

Ryou questioned, and looked outside at the Leaf, and for a second, he felt slight anger for the Leaf. Though he didn't have any evidence on such things, he couldn't see many people giving Shisui a challenge or that would have an opportunity.

Seeing his face, Shisui saw that the boy had some hate in his eyes, and he understood it. He could understand why Ryouta had some hate in his eyes, as Shisui hated Danzo for what he did, and what made him do as well. It was something that he didn't want to do, and now he has upset Ryouta a lot, evident by how the look was in his eyes.

"No, it wasn't anything like that." Again, Shisui lied, so he doesn't start resenting the Leaf for what Danzo did, though vowed to tell him when the day comes for it. "It was an enemy Ninja that wished to use my eyes to destroy Konoha, so I couldn't allow that to happen so I plucked them out of my eye sockets, and destroyed them. Then, I...did what I did."

What Shisui said to Ryou made sense to the young boy. He could see why Shisui would do that, as he knew how dangerous the eyes were, so what Shisui had said did make sense to him, and he could see why he did what he did, though he didn't like the idea that Shisui had to go through all of that because he unlocked something that could've been beneficial for the Leaf, and everyone good as well, so he hated it slightly, that he had to do something like that.

"But...you left..."

"Yeah...I left. I had to make sure that you and I would be safe. I had to collect evidence, and set up things that would make sure that we are safe. You could call it insurance. Insurance so no one could hurt us again. I did it all so I could keep you safe. So I could be with you, without having to worry about anything else. Just you and I, together."

Shisui gave a clarification to Ryou who was still in awe at everything that was happening around him.

"Keep me safe...? You...left though...without telling me...you let me believe you were dead..."

Many thoughts ran around his mind. The brother he thought was dead, isn't dead, and now is back, and saying things that are confusing to him. He was happy, too happy that Shisui was back. But still, something within him was...too stunned to do anything else.

Shisui hung his head low, hearing that, and mentally berated himself for everything that was happening.

"I know, and it was something that I didn't want to do. If you had known, it could've put you in more danger than you should be in. I didn't know you'd be there when I did it...I should've guessed that you would've felt it through our bond...but now, it's okay, isn't it?" Ryou remained quiet, something that visibly upset Shisui. "Ryou? Do you...not like me anymore?" Again, Ryou remained quiet and looked down at the sheets, without saying anything. "I see...yeah, I shouldn't of expected to come back, and have everything go back to normal. Ryou, I am so sorry I caused you so much pain...if there's anything I can do, and I will do it. I want us to get back to normal...I want us to be back together again. All of the months I was gone, I thought about you, and I cried because...I wasn't with you."

Shisui expressed towards Ryou his pain and sorrow, the boy having the same reaction, as said little boy burst into tears, something Shisui saw, and felt like doing the same.

"I cried, because I thought you were gone...I thought that you didn't want to be with me anymore...I tried my best to smile, but when alone...I couldn't help but think that I...did something that made you...jump. I had nightmares about you leaving, and how I was truly cursed..."

"Hey hey now." Shisui comforted, and hugged his little bro. "Don't worry about it, I'm the one that left...you, felt pain because of me. I will make it up to you, I promise you this. You can hate me if you-"

"I don't hate you." Ryou said to the everlasting joy to Shisui. "I just...I'm just overwhelmed by it all. But I am glad that you've come back to me, Shi-nii. I just wish that you didn't have to go. Or at least you could've told me about it."

Hearing what the boy said, he could only break down and hug Ryouta tightly. Ryouta also hugged Shisui back, and both brothers embraced one another, keeping one another closer and closer.

"I know, I wish that I didn't either. Ryou...I will make it up to you, however I need to do it. I will show you that it wasn't your fault that I left, and I wont be going anywhere now. When I heard you became injured, I rushed back to the village. I was on my way back anyway, but...hearing that you had been beaten in such a manner, I had to come as quickly as I could. I never imagined that this would happen."

"Shi-nii...you know, I wanted you to come back, and now that you have...I am so happy. Shi-nii, you'll help me become stronger, right? You'll help me gain strength, yes? I don't want to ever lose you again, so I have to become strong, stronger, than anyone else."

Shisui nodded and grazed the back of his head, his fingers running through the boys hair.

"Yes. I will help you get stronger. I'll do whatever it takes, so we can achieve our dream of being the strongest Uchiha brother combo."

Hearing that, Ryouta laid his head on his brothers chest, and cooed softly, igniting a warmth within Shisui's chest that he had longed forget, yet it felt like it was something as close as yesterday.

"Shi-nii...stay with me..."

The mutter came as quiet as a ghostly whisper, that was carried over to Shisui's ears, who allowed a smile to grace his face, a faint smile at that, but it was enough for Ryouta to catch it, and hold it within his heart.

"Yes, always from now on. I wont leave you again, I swear it."

The reassuring words he heard from Shisui was enough to make him complacent, and soon, his eyes began to turn heavy. With reassurance from Shisui, Ryouta slowly began closing his eyes, indicating that he was going to fall asleep soon.

Soon, Ryouta fell asleep, with Shisui laying on the bed. While the boy slept, Shisui kept stroking the boys face, pushing the hair out of his eyes, and out of his delicate face as well.

" _I'm sorry, Ryou. Tomorrow, I will make my comeback known...and then we can make up for lost time...don't worry though, I was away for...things that you don't have to worry about, Danzo wont stop us being together again...and I'm sorry Itachi, I'm sorry that you and Izumi had to bear this burden together, but don't worry, I will look after your family now as well as my own._ "

As Shisui was thinking it, he caught the sight of the moonlight bathing the boy in such a radiance that he had forgotten such a sight until now, not having seen how...wonderful his little brother really was and how much he truly did miss Ryou, and everything about him, vowing to make it right.

Though he couldn't move much, due to Ryou clinging to him, he didn't want to move at all. He was content with laying down like this, as he hadn't had the chance of doing this since...he couldn't even remember when, but he was happy that he got the chance to do this again.

* * *

 **At a secret location...**

"Hehe, you're really nice, I didn't expect to meet someone kind within the Akatsuki. You're a real gem~ Even though we've just come, you're already being nice to me~ So thank you!"

Izumi said to the person next to her as she walked down a large corridor with various carvings on the walls.

Next to her, was a blue haired girl in her 20's that had hair to her chin and it was straight, without any imperfections. Within the left side of her hair, a single flower made of what appears to be paper was placed there, and above her amber eyes, she wore lavender eye shadow. On her body, she wore a large cloak that had red clouds on it, the same thing Izumi was wearing, though her's was more...stylish, in the fact that it was shorter and showed some leg.

"Well, I have to admit, you're something else, Izumi-san. I've never met anyone within Akatsuki that is nice like you are. It is a pleasure having a...normal person around the Akatsuki for a change, though don't say anything to Pain-sama about that."

The woman said back to the girl who smiled happily.

"Yes, I suppose I am and I wont, don't worry. Itachi-kun has been a little busy with reading or something while we wait for whatever it is, I don't know, and you seem to be the only sane Akatsuki member that I've met, so I thought that we should become friends by talking about random things and having some girly bonding time. Don't you agree, Konan-chan?"

The newly identified Konan inclined her head in agreement as a gentle hand ran through her blue locks, strands coming between her fingers, which Izumi found to be rather exotic.

"Yes...while Pain-sama is my...I guess friend, it is good to have someone else to converse with, especially when conversations take good turns and is a girl as well. By the way, you were telling me about this Ryouta-san?"

Izumi put her hands together, then she got out a picture of Ryou and her together while hugging, showing it to Konan.

"Yes, this boy is like my pride and joy. He's so skilled at such a young age, and he's adorable as well as cute. He's so adorable, isn't he?"

Konan looked at the picture, taking it in her hand at the same time and smiled slightly seeing the sight before her, and noted how happy her new friend seemed to be.

"Yes, he's something else alright. He's a real cutie, Izumi-san."

Agreeing with the girl, Izumi couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Yeah, he is...and I miss him very much as well." She said dejectedly and sighed. "You know, this Akatsuki thing...that Orochimaru person I saw when coming just before, is that thing a boy or a girl, because I could've sworn that he or she was speaking about little Uchiha boys just before to him or herself, depending on gender. And I swear that it had a girls face before, yet I heard it was a boy back in Konoha. I mean, I'm not against gay people or anything if he is a he...but speaking about little boys in such a dirty manner...and I can only assume that these boys are underage...it isn't good, is it? Isn't that like...you know?"

Konan's eyes opened a little in mild shock, before a small titter escaped her lips.

"I have no idea if he or she is a human at all. It's...weird, I've personally never liked Orochimaru that much myself. He's...She's, whatever it is, is just...creepy, and not in the good way Pain-sama is either. I'm glad that Orochimaru isn't here right now, it just gives me the creeps with the snake stuff, and other things like that, like when he sticks out his or her tongue in that weird way he or she does, though don't say anything about this to Pain-sama. Orochimaru is still an ally, no matter my personal feelings."

Konan shuddered, liking the fact that she can be open with Izumi, and her not judging her on anything either.

"Yeah, of course I wont...what is the leader like anyway? I haven't met Pain-sama yet since when we came, not many people were here. And what's with the name 'Pain-sama' anyway? Does this person like causing pain or something?"

Izumi questioned as they rounded a corner, wanting to know more about the leader, though she knew Madara was the true leader (at least that's what she believes), but didn't know if Konan knew this or not, so didn't say anything about it.

"Pain-sama is...different to what we would usually know. And yes, many Akatsuki aren't here yet, but they are coming so you'll meet them soon. Pain-sama doesn't really converse with anyone, besides myself and a few select others. But Pain-sama is trying to make this world a better place, so I take solace in that fact."

Konan spoke proudly, but a tinge of worry was within her, though that was soon dispelled when she saw the smiling face of Izumi's, something Konan quite liked within the girl if she was honest with herself.

"I see...so, you know...besides me, you, Itachi-kun and maybe this Pain-sama, are there any human looking Akatsuki members? I've seen whatever Orochimaru is, and I've seen this plant, flytrap like creature walking around, and then this guy that had tentacles for body parts when it stretched...it's weird, unlike you of course, I'm jealous of your beauty actually."

Izumi expressed with drool escaping her mouth, which was soon wiped away, though Konan caught it, and blushed with embarrassment.

"W-What? Me?" A flabbergasted Konan became bashful and waved a hand in front of her face. "N-No, it's I who's jealous of you. Your long hair, I'm envious of it. It's really pretty, I couldn't keep such lovely locks with my hair."

Konan pointed out, admiring the girls hair closely, even running a hand through some strands, something that Izumi didn't mind in the slightest.

"Hehe, seems like we're jealous of the other, huh~ Say, lets make it so we girls of the Akatsuki are like the cutest ones. As lets face it, I don't see many girls around in the Akatsuki...what is wrong with that anyway?"

"Hmmm, I suppose men tend to be more...evil than girls. We're just the exceptions, don't you agree?"

As Konan joked, the pair burst out laughing and while Konan's was more tamed, it could still be heard throughout the walls of the Akatsuki's hideout, but neither seemed to mind at all.

"Ooh yeah, we're the bad chicks of the Akatsuki, we can kick any mans ass~"

"You've got that right, women can be just as strong as men."

"If not stronger~ Girl power at its best!"

Izumi added with a giggle, genuinely enjoying her time with Konan as said woman returned the giggle, though it was softer than Izumi's belly laugh.

She didn't believe that she would be making any friends while in the Akatsuki, but despite just getting to know Konan, she could see that there wasn't any evil within her really, and seemed to have an alternative reason why she was within the Akatsuki.

Konan was the same.

She never thought she'd meet someone like Izumi within the Akatsuki, and thought that Izumi didn't fit with the Akatsuki, as she seemed to be a pure young girl, a girl that didn't seem to be evil in the slightest, and didn't know why she was in the Akatsuki in the first place.

"Say, Konan-chan. What kind of Jutsu do you use anyway? You don't have to tell me, I was just curious."

"My Jutsu?" Konan answered with a question, Izumi inclining her head in agreement. "I use paper for my Jutsu. I infuse chakra into paper, and use it for a variety of things like weapons, and other things as well. What about you, Izumi-san?"

"Me huh. Well, I don't have a particular fighting style I guess...uugh, as an Uchiha, I learned the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique when I was younger, and I have the Sharingan, so I suppose I have the average Uchiha battle prowess and I am good with weapons, at least Itachi-kun said that I am...ooh, I'm also a somewhat qualified Medical Ninja. I can do operations and such things like that. I've done some in Konoha and would like to continue my studies now, I suppose...maybe poisons are my thing? I can make a couple of different ones that do many different things. I'm always experimenting so, you know~"

Izumi finished off with a giggle, a nervous one at that, with Konan tilting her head to the side in wonder.

"Is that the case? Then there's someone like that within the Akatsuki. I suppose that it makes sense. The rest of us are fighting types, but none of us can perform complex operations. I'm sure combined with the Sharingan, you'll be an asset to Akatsuki."

"Hehe, thanks I think~ And I'm sure that you're one of the strongest Akatsuki members, if you work so closely with Pain-sama like the rumours say."

"Well...I guess I am, though I don't ever underestimate anyone. As even a cornered animal can destroy a stronger animal, if the right conditions are met."

Konan answered humbly, unable to do anything other than that.

"You've got a point about that."

Izumi agreed, and they continued walking together, talking about random things.

Though, a thought then came to the bluenette's mind, and she decided to state something towards Izumi.

"But have you noticed that most male Uchiha are always handsome? Sorry to just bring it up, but I was thinking about it before, and forgot to say anything. I've seen some images of Uchiha males, and they always appear to be handsome and or cute in the child's case that you showed me beforehand."

Konan stated, remembering the times she has seen male Uchiha before, and always thought that they were handsome, though they weren't her type, as she didn't really have a type.

"You are so right, Konan-chan. I mean, Itachi-kun is freaking adorable, and I love him, but that Uchiha gene makes them handsome as hell...however, I'm not with Itachi-kun for his looks, though they do give me a good treat if you know what I mean hehehe~"

She nudged and winked at Konan who's face remained neutral to the human eye, though if one looked closely, it was evident that she was smiling slightly with the tug of her lips.

"Yes, I can see why you like him. He's certainly got something about him."

Izumi of course agreed with her, but then she adopted a small frown as she thought about something, that soon turned into a small smile which made the corridor feel colder than it should.

"But he's mine, so please don't go for him. If so...then I don't know what's going to happen between us. Though, if you're interested in Uchiha boys, I could maybe set you up with Ryouta-kun in the future?"

Izumi warned with a slight smile, but some killing intent as well. Konan wasn't bothered by the killing intent, but knew that Izumi seemed to be protective over her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, I don't have plans to go after Itachi-san. And I'm not really into dating children."

Konan gave a little joke, though Izumi took it seriously and cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"Not now Konan-chan. When he's old enough. You see, me and...Shisui-san had this thing going on were we'd make sure that Ryouta-kun would get a harem. I don't know why, but I find it amusing when girls fight over him, and if you want him, I could get in a good word for you?"

Izumi winked to the bewildered Konan who didn't know how to respond.

"So...you're trying to set me up with your Otouto, like figure?" Izumi shrugged then nodded nonchalantly. "Well, thanks for the offer...I think, though right now, I don't think I need a relationship. No, I don't believe in going after any man anymore."

She said sadly, something Izumi picked up on and cocked her head to the side.

"Hmmm? Is something the matter Konan-chan?"

Konan looked at the girl, seeing the worry in her eyes, and smiled to herself.

" _I still don't get it...this girl doesn't seem like she would be in the Akatsuki. There's no intent to kill within her eyes, she looks like she frowns upon something's like that, and I don't detect any evil within her. She's...a kind soul, something the Akatsuki do not know of now._ " Konan was absorbed in thought for a few seconds, then looked at the girl, shaking her head. "No, I'm fine, don't worry. It was something that happened ages ago now...besides, I've got Pain-sama to think about. And the goals of the Akatsuki as well."

Izumi nodded, expecting an answer like that from the elder female.

"I see, so you're partnered with Pain-sama, aren't you?"

Izumi guessed based on what she knew, with Konan nodding in agreement.

"Yes, that's right. I'm usually by Pain-sama's side. But right now Pain-sama is having a meeting with Mada...eeh..."

Konan stumbled on her words, and prayed that Izumi didn't catch on, as she slipped, and didn't want Madara to find out that she actually did slip like that, and didn't intend to do such things.

"Madara." Izumi finished off, earning a nod of surprise from Konan. "Don't worry, I know about it too. Actually Madara is the reason that both Itachi-kun and I are here. It's...what is Madara, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Eh?"

Konan let out a noise with some perplexity involved.

"Yeah, Itachi-kun and I don't know because of the gender neutral voice and all. So do you know what Madara is? Please let it be some kind of like gender confused person hehehe~"

Konan raised a finger to her lips, and then furrowed her brows.

"I...am not sure now that I think about it. Hmmm, I've never seen the full face before, and the part I did see, didn't tell me what was what, so I am unsure. Though Pain-sama might know...then again...Pain-sama might not know either...hmmm, this is strange..."

As Konan was mulling it over with Izumi, Izumi giggled at seeing such a serious face.

"Anyway, I prefer Tobi, at least Tobi isn't like all nasty like Madara is. I know they're the same person, but you can forget that when Tobi is being Tobi, can't you? Tobi is such a little freak, but funny as well."

"Hehe, yes, that's right. I do like Tobi as well, though there are moments when it gets annoying and you do wish to cause Tobi harm."

As the girls talked, they continued trekking through the halls of the hideout while talking with one another, taking in the conversation the other was providing.

Izumi looked up a few minutes later, and saw that she had reached her, and Itachi's, shared room.

"So, this is it for me. Say, wanna come inside? I'm gonna make some food now, for Itachi-kun and I. I swear, that boy would eat instant ramen or something if I wasn't around to cook for him. Gotta make sure he stays in good health and all."

Konan for a second was tempted to take the girl up on her offer, but soon she recoiled from that idea, and decided to shake her head.

"No, I have some duties to attend to. Though, thank you Izumi-san. No one has offered me a chance to dine before."

"Hehe, silly~ Next time, say you'll come?"

Konan was about to reject the offer again, but saw the pout on Izumi's face, so she inclined her head.

"Okay, when I am available, I will definitely join you for a meal. Though, if only I can make some of the meal as well."

"Hehe, you've got a deal Konan-chan~ See you later~"

Konan nodded with a serious face, and left. Though no one noticed, Konan's fingers laced with a picture of Ryouta and Izumi together, having forgotten to give the image back to the girl.

Izumi looked fondly at Konan's retreating form, and then turned her neck towards the door, and opened it softly. Entering the room, she saw Itachi was sat on the couches, a book in one hand, and some kind of liquid that Izumi didn't know about in the other.

"Hey baby." She greeted casually, coolly walking into the room, shutting the door behind her. "What are you doing Itachi-kun?"

She questioned as she walked closer. When she made it, she sat on his lap, and cuddled next to him.

Itachi looked into her face, and shook his head.

"Nothing, just killing time until you came back or the meeting was called, whichever happened first. Speaking of, where did you end up going?"

Itachi quizzed, putting his book down on the table beside him and the same with the drink.

Izumi gave a reply while yawning.

"Ah, I was just walking with Konan-chan and having a friendly discussion, is all. She's pretty cool, you know? She's nice, and kind, and to me at least, it looks like she shouldn't be in the Akatsuki. Though that's just my opinion."

Izumi gave her opinion on Konan, something Itachi couldn't refute, per-say, though still expressed a wish to her.

"Yeah, but still. Don't forget that this is the Akatsuki, someone like Konan is still a dangerous opponent. I believe she's an S ranked Ninja, in terms of ability and power and there is a reason she is in the Akatsuki. So, be cautious with her, and the others as well. They might seem harmless, but they are in Akatsuki for a reason."

Itachi warned, having Izumi's best interests at heart who gave a nod in acceptance.

"I know, I don't forget that these people aren't really good people and I know that they are most likely criminals. But I do feel like Konan-chan is a good person, but as you said, I will keep my guard up around them, especially the likes of Orochimaru. That thing gives me the creeps."

Itachi expressed her disgust of this Orochimaru, and turned her face downwards.

Itachi inclined his neck, stroking her back softly.

"Yes, definitely Orochimaru. Orochimaru could be after the Sharingan, from what I've seen and witnessed, even in the days before the defection from Konoha. So best be careful, and not go near." Izumi nodded again, and rested her head against Itachi's head. "Hm? Is something the matter Izumi?"

"No, it's nothing." She replied honestly, dipping her head low. "I just thought that it would be fun to make friends here. I know this isn't a trip, and this is life and death constantly...it's just, maybe some are misunderstood, and need a good friend themselves. I mean, we're misunderstood, and we could use good friends as well."

"You're right, it could be just as you said. And I won't discourage you if you wish to do that. I was only reminding you that this place was made for a reason, and the people that are apart of the Akatsuki are members because they aren't welcome anywhere else."

"Just like us, right?" Itachi could only dejectedly nod. "It's alright Itachi-kun, we're together, and that's all that matters. If you think it's too dangerous, then I wont interact with the other Akatsuki, but at least, I think some deserve a chance."

Izumi said with a kind smile.

Before Itachi could answer her, Madara/Tobi, came into the room while swinging the door harshly.

"Is there something you need?"

Izumi rudely asked as Madara approached the pair.

As the mask walked, both Izumi and Itachi watched with careful eyes and subconsciously activated the Sharingan, the pair having their tomoe's spinning when Madara made it to them.

"So, you intended to keep it secret from me, didn't you?"

Madara directed the question towards Itachi, the mans face frowning in perplexity.

"I have no idea what you're talking about in the slightest."

"Don't play games with me." The mask spat out with annoyance. "You know what I am referring too. Shisui Uchiha."

Itachi's eyes changed at that. While they remained with the normal Sharingan, they turned from normal, to angry. As for Izumi, she did her best to make sure that she kept a normal face on, not showing anything in the slightest.

"Don't mention Shisui around me."

Itachi threatened with raised killing intent.

"Why not?" The mask countered. "Don't you want me to know that he is alive and well?"

As soon as they heard that, Itachi and Izumi opened their eyes wide, though Izumi turned her face away so she had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Alive?" Itachi furrowed his brows. "Shisui died that day on the cliff. He isn't alive at all. I saw him go off that cliff, his chakra signature disappeared, he isn't alive at all. So don't bring him up again."

Itachi again gave a threat towards the elder who didn't bat an eyelid.

"Then, you're not good at reading the flow of chakra, Shisui Uchiha is very much alive. He's in Konoha right now." Madara explained to the stunned Itachi. "He's currently with Ryouta Uchiha, most likely. But he is very much alive and has some eyes, that I believe to be the Sharingan eyes. I saw him with my own eye. Are you saying that you have no knowledge of this?"

"Of course not." Itachi answered, and looked to the side, a small happy smile on his face at the fact his friend is back. "I had no idea. If I knew, I wouldn't of awakened the Mangekyou. Ryou felt the bond disappear, that reinforced my belief that he was dead...but he's alive." At that moment, his mind began working, and he looked towards Izumi secretly who avoided his gaze. " _Did she know about this?_ " He thought to himself, and cast his eyes back to Madara. "I didn't know anything about this, I thought that he was dead, the same as you. But if he is alive, then isn't that a good thing? And how did you know? Why were you in Konoha in the first place?"

Itachi finalized the answer he wished to give, and folded his arms then asked the same question at the same time.

"Then...you don't seem to be lying...but yes, with Shisui back, the plans have changed again and it is none of your business of what I do. If I go to Konoha, then I go. With Ryou now having a teacher, it means that both he and Satsuki will become strong. You should be happy."

Madara was pleased with this. He/She was happy that Shisui was back so Ryou could become even stronger than he could without, so he/she was extremely happy with this result, though still didn't like the attack that Shisui gave Madara.

"Indeed, they will be. Now, if that's all?"

Madara scowled and turned face.

"You know, with Shisui alive, that means Uchiha have a competent Ninja, and that means another-"

"No." Itachi rejected. "Another coup wont happen. Shisui is the best Uchiha. If he is back as you claim he is, then he isn't going to allow Uchiha to be pushed around, and he isn't going to allow another coup to happen. Only the good Uchiha live now, and he isn't the exception. He's the one who taught me what I know and how I feel is based off his teaching's to me. And since he is alive, I don't have to worry about Satsuki or Ryou, he'll protect them both from harm."

"If thats what you believe."

Madara let out a breath and left the room, leaving the pair alone together.

As soon as he left, Itachi made a Shadow Clone, and ordered it to stay outside on guard, which it did without complaint. With that taken care of, Itachi faced the girl he loved, and raised a brow.

"You knew, didn't you?"

It was more of a statement than an actual question, though Izumi answered anyway.

"Yes, I knew...I was the one who helped fake his death, after all."

The news stunned Itachi.

He never thought that this would happen. He didn't suspect that Shisui was alive. Sure, they couldn't find a body, but he put that up to it being Shisui wanted his existence to be erased and didn't want anyone to use his body for anything.

"Izumi...how did this happen?"

Itachi was bewildered at best. He didn't know how to feel. Shisui was alive, and he was ecstatic, he was happy about it. But at the same time, he wish he knew that Shisui was alive. And with Izumi knowing, he felt out of the loop, something Itachi rarely was, and didn't want to be either.

Izumi hung her head downwards, and looked at the floor, an upset face appearing.

"It's...something Shisui-san wanted. He didn't want either you nor Ryouta-kun to know anything about it as he, and I, believed that you would act differently if you knew the truth, especially Ryouta-kun. It had to be believable Itachi-kun and it wouldn't of been if Ryouta-kun knew the truth. Even you would act differently to how you did, especially when you socked that one Uchiha, and yes I remember that as well. And lets face it, you're not the best at displaying emotions, so if they weren't genuine, then...you know?"

"Yes, that was a time where I grieved for Shisui...but Ryou, he didn't know..."

Itachi felt slightly bad for Ryouta, and didn't even know what he would be feeling right now. Hell, even he didn't know how to feel about this. His elder brother figure is back, and he can't see him and ask him things.

"It was hard, Itachi-kun. I knew from the beginning, and I almost broke each time I saw him cry about Shisui-san. I wanted to tell him, and you all of the time. But he told me to keep quiet about it, for everyone's good. He told me to keep quiet about the fact that he was alive so that he would be gone, and have time to do what he needed to do."

Itachi didn't know how to feel about it.

He obviously didn't blame Izumi for keeping it secret, finding it noble that she kept her promise, even from him. And it wasn't as if he had secrets from her, at least before the coup happened, so he couldn't blame her for this. He couldn't blame her for hiding things from her, as he was guilty of the same thing's.

"It was something that was unavoidable, after everything that went on with Danzo." Izumi began again. "I didn't want it to happen like this, but Shisui-san said it would be better if he left for awhile, to make things change within the Uchiha, and he wanted to give you a new power, something you wouldn't of been able to awaken any other way."

"So...you helped him...how? How did you help him do this?"

Izumi took a breath through her nose and released it through her mouth.

"Okay. Lets cast our minds back to that time, alright? Lets go back to the night that Shisui-san 'died' and you awoke the Mangekyou, then we'll take it to the place you didn't see, okay?"

Itachi nodded, and with that, Izumi began explaining the tale to him...

* * *

 **Flashback!**

" _Ryou...I'm so sorry...be strong...I love you...forever...bonded forever, always together..."_

 _Shisui smiled as he disappeared from the side of the cliff, out of view of Ryouta, and Itachi himself who was too shocked for words, he couldn't even move an inch because of the overwhelming pain that filled him._

 _As Shisui fell off the cliff, he opened his eyeless sockets, but then his left eye socket changed. The area around it twisted and it slowly became the shape of the Sharingan, a normal Sharingan at that, with three tomoe's while his other eye remained the same with no eye being there._

" _This should do it. Sorry for this, Itachi...Ryou, I'm sorry for about what you're going to go through...I love you so much. Itachi, you'll gain a new power for this, a power I hope you use to protect Ryou and your family."_

 _Shisui quickly went through some hand signs, and just before he hit the raging rapids below him with pointy rocks shooting out of the harsh waters, he finished the hand signs and finished. That's when his body smashed against the rocks..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...But that was until the technique Shisui used activated at the moment of impact, and his body disappeared, as if it wasn't there in the first place. Though up on the cliff, it appeared that Shisui had just died, what the others didn't, or couldn't, see is that Shisui had in fact disappeared while mysterious fog filled the area._

 _With a wavy outline, Shisui appeared unharmed under the cliff, hanging upside down with using chakra to keep him on the ledge, and sighed in relief...though his eye had turned from blood red to pure white, indicating that it has lost its light forever, thus rendering him blind again._

 _While taking a breath, Shisui exhaled out of his nose._

" _Okay, with this done, I have to get out of here, before anything makes me want to stay...Ryou..."_

 _Shisui already felt like he couldn't go through with his plan._

 _He felt like he was going to break from being without his little brother, and even though he knew it was for a good reason, he still felt...almost destroyed within himself. His heart was breaking, his brow dripping from sweat._

" _Shisui-san." Izumi appeared, whispering as Shisui looked on. "Come here quickly, it's time to erase your chakra existence so Itachi-kun doesn't get suspicious. The mist should help though, thanks to you."_

 _Izumi explained as she hopped across the rocks near to the cliff, the waters raging below her, threatening to take anyone in the rapids. Fortunately, Izumi was able to keep away from the rapids._

 _At the same time, she took out a shirt that she had prepared beforehand, and was careful to make sure that she didn't get any of her dna on the shirt as she lowly placed it into the water, it being swept away instantly._

" _I've done it Shisui-san, the shirt is in the river with your dna on it. With this, they can't deny that you were in the river so this will look like you're dead now, even without a copse."_

 _Shisui cast his head upwards, and even though he couldn't see anything, his heart felt the breaking that was happening within Ryouta's heart, and he also felt like his heart was breaking as well._

" _Right, I'm ready Izumi-san. And thanks for that, it was a good idea on your part."_

 _Izumi waved him off as she watched the shirt disappear into the raging rapids._

" _Don't worry about it, this is for my Ryouta-kun after all, and Itachi-kun as well."_

" _Yeah, with that done...I just need to cut the connection for this to work without Ryou...without Ryou knowing that I'm alive. Forgive me Ryou...forgive me for doing this. I didn't mean for you to witness this."_

 _Shisui gave an inclination, and dropped downwards, using chakra to land on the water, and since he wasn't that high, it didn't bother him that much, though he couldn't see since now he had no eyes._

 _With a free hand, he ran a finger across his heart, and his finger glowed, and his heart as well. Then the glowing went away, and Shisui's heart beat went faster and faster, as if something devastating had just happened to him._

" _Shisui-san, are you okay?"_

 _Izumi, seeing that he appeared to be struggling to stand, quickly went over to him, careful to not go on the water, reaching from the side of the rocks and grabbed him by the hand, leading him away from the waters._

" _I...I can't feel him beating with me anymore...this is so...heartbreaking...I don't know if I can do this to him..."_

 _Shisui muttered in the girls ear, sending shivers down her spine._

" _You mean, you've really cut the special connection between you two?"_

 _Izumi stared with an incredulous look, something that she thought would never happen._

" _Unfortunately, I had to do it. I had to make it look like I've gone...but this loneliness I'm experiencing...this is breaking my heart...I don't know if I can take this Izumi...I feel like my heart has been ripped out..."_

 _Izumi could only look on with sad eyes, and saw how emotional Shisui was getting, and could only imagine what Ryouta was going through right now, though she prayed that Itachi would help him out of it._

 _While walking, she took something her pouch that appeared to be a pill, and gently placed it near Shisui's mouth._

" _Here, swallow this. It will erase your chakra signature, though you wont be able to build up chakra until it is out of your system. I've already taken my one, so Itachi-kun and Ryouta-kun wont know I'm here."_

" _Great. Thanks Izumi."_

 _Shisui thanked the girl who smiled kindly, and continued walking with the woman._

 _Once they were both off the water, and heading into the woods, Shisui swallowed the pill, and he could feel his chakra almost leaving him, allowing some to be left behind to keep his body going._

" _So, this pill makes it so our chakra cannot be detected, yes?"_

 _Izumi nodded, but then realized that Shisui is blind right now so slapped herself in the forehead, and turned towards the trees as they began moving away from the cliff, so they could get away without being seen._

" _That's right, even people who are sensors, wont be able to see us. The downside is that we can't build much chakra ourselves. The most we could do is a small Jutsu, and even then it wouldn't be that effective. So...it's like a good method of escaping, but at the same time, if we're attacked, we'd be in trouble."_

 _Izumi explained as she wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as they jumped up. Helping him, they hopped across the trees, aided by whatever chakra they had left, and since it was enough to help them, they made a speedy getaway._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _From behind them, Ryouta's scream rang out throughout the area, travelling towards Shisui's ears, and Izumi's as well, which caused them to stop in their movements, staying on a tree._

" _Ryou...no..." Shisui turned back towards the scream, and reached out his arms. "I'm coming sweetheart, don't cry."_

 _Shisui was about to move when Izumi got in front of him, and put out her arms and though he couldn't see her, he knew that she was getting in the way._

" _What do you think you're doing Shisui-san? You said yourself that we have to go."_

 _Izumi questioned, folding her arms sternly, seeing that he had stopped his advances._

" _Cant you hear him?" Shisui cried out. "He's crying right now, and I caused that. If it continues, he could awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan. What if that happens? He could be tempted to use it...he might be sort after by someone stronger than Danzo. He's got the potential to become stronger than me, and his Sharingan is pure, it could be a powerful weapon and in the wrong hands, it could be disastrous for the Uchiha, the Leaf, and the world as well. I don't want him to be used against anyone, or his eyes be taken, like Danzo tried to do to me."_

 _Even though he was trying to convince himself, more than Izumi, he knew he was wrong this time. He wanted to go back, but he knew he had to disappear, though it didn't make it any less heart aching. He wanted to go and make sure that Ryou is okay, so he doesn't have to suffer anymore than he already has._

" _Even if that's the case, you asked me to take you away if this happened. Shisui-san, I already promised that I would look after Ryouta-kun, together with Itachi-kun. Right now, we need to leave, or this is all for nothing. I know that it is harsh, but both Itachi-kun and I will make sure he is safe while you go and do what you need to do. Don't worry, we'll protect him with our lives. But if you go back now, this would've been for nothing. And I know the rational part of your mind is agreeing with me right now."_

 _Izumi made a compelling argument against Shisui, explaining everything that he had done to her before, and wanted Shisui to see reason, so that they could get away before anything could happen._

 _Even then, Shisui didn't want to accept it in the slightest, he wanted to go and make sure that Ryou was okay. And at that moment, he could feel the rain beat down from the heavens, something he found to be ironic._

" _But...he's crying...for me Izumi-san like the sky is right now...he needs me...like I need him. I need him, and if he awakens the Mangekyou...it could become dangerous."_

" _Yes...but you'll come back to him, wont you? Just think about that. He'll be fine, he's tougher than you and anyone gives him credit for. Just trust me Shisui-san. Both Itachi-kun and I are going to look out for him, until you can come back."_

 _Shisui felt reluctant, but knew the girl was right, and allowed himself to be carried away from the area, though he couldn't feel Ryou in his heart anymore...he knew that the boy was crying for him, something Shisui wished he could do right now._

* * *

 _Inside of a dark room, Shisui laid on a bed with bandages around his eyes and shirtless as well though thankfully had some pants on, with Izumi stood next to him with a clipboard in her hand, as she was going over something's with Shisui._

" _Okay, Shisui-san. This should be it now. The eyes have been successfully transplanted into your sockets, just like the other one that has been transplanted into your eye. By the way, how did you even survive again? I'm kinda confused. It looked like a Genjutsu, but it looked real...eeeh, I'm so confused."_

 _Shisui sat up on the bed, and turned his head towards the area Izumi's voice came from._

" _I used the Izanagi to escape my death, at the cost of a friends eye." He told Izumi as his head hung low. "Yes...that gave me the chance to alter the outcome of my death, at the cost of that Sharingan's light. I am thankful to that guy...he gave me the eye to use should I need it, with the other being used to use the same technique as well to save our lives, that's why I had you implant it quick enough so I could use that technique. And Danzo thought that he'd get me with an Uchiha trick, such a funny farce. Though it was my first time doing it unlike the old hawk, so I was a little nervous. However, it worked, and I am glad. I am thankful to that guy, giving me a chance to be with Ryou again."_

 _Shisui explained as fond memories filled his mind, of the friend that he lost, who was an Uchiha, and had entrusted him with such an eye to help protect the good of the Leaf, something that Shisui intends to do._

 _Izumi nodded, having a vague idea of it and what it could do, as she did remember reading about such a technique, though it was something that she didn't want to use, as she didn't want to become blind._

" _I see...so, you used that Sharingan to save your life then? How did Itachi-kun not see it? The eye I mean. Surely, he would've noticed something, right? I just don't get it..."_

 _Izumi was perplexed by it._

 _She didn't understand much about it, as all she knew was what Shisui told her, and he hadn't told her anything of it just yet, something Shisui himself was about to rectify._

" _I cast a powerful Genjutsu to hide it from even Itachi's Sharingan. Yes, he might be known for good Genjutsu, and his Sharingan being something so good as well as to see through most Genjutsu, but not all. Though, sometimes even geniuses like Itachi don't see such things when in such situations, which made it more realistic when I gave both of my eyes to Itachi. So, after I went off the cliff, and took that pill, all of my existence had been completely deleted for a lack of a better word."_

" _I get it...yeah, they don't know you're alive now. But with those eyes, you have now. You didn't tell me where you got them from, where did you get them from exactly? Is there something about the eyes that I'm unaware of?"_

 _Shisui hung his head low, not wanting to answer her, but he did so anyway._

" _Lets just say a bastard is helping me this time." Izumi sensing the tone decided to not ask anymore about it, having a vague idea on who he was referring too. "Anyway, Izumi-san. I'm sorry to leave this task to you, but I have to go and get some insurance for both me and Ryou to be safe and...I have other things to deal with as well."_

" _But until then, what about Danzo? Wouldn't he come after Ryouta-kun now?"_

 _Shisui cocked his head to the side, and exhaled._

" _I gave Danzo the order "Protect Ryouta Uchiha at all costs" with my Mangekyou. Well, it was a little more complicated than that, but that was the gist of it. With that, Danzo wont know it, but everything he does when it concerns Ryou, will be so that boy is safe. He literally can't turn against Ryou, as he will believe that protecting Ryou will be the best way forth to a better future, so I don't have to worry about Danzo. I know he's effected as I saw it within his eyes myself. Don't worry about Danzo going for Ryou."_

 _Shisui explained to the bewildered Izumi._

 _Izumi blinked in surprise at what he said, but then smiled happily._

" _Good, I'm glad that it is something like that. Heh, bastard can't mess with Shisui-san and get away with it. I knew that you'd have a plan to protect Ryouta-kun like this. Yeah, I shouldn't of doubted you in the first place."_

 _Izumi was glad that Shisui had done it. She was happy that Shisui used such a thing to protect Ryouta, so she wouldn't have to worry too much about Danzo...though, she was still going to be wary of the man._

" _However, it doesn't have to work long, I just have to get some dirt on Danzo so when I do make my return, that bastard wont come for me again so I don't have to always be on complete guard. And I have to make sure that there aren't other threats as well. It's going to take awhile, but I will have to be away from my...from Ryou."_

 _Hearing the sadness in his tone, Izumi knew that this was heartbreaking for him. She knew that Shisui didn't want to do this, but she also knew that she would keep Ryouta safe, so he wouldn't have to worry._

" _Yes, that makes sense. But your eyes...why did you give them to Itachi-kun? Wont you need them in the future? For Danzo? Or anyone else that might come after you?"_

 _Izumi couldn't figure it out._

 _Without his eyes, Shisui wouldn't be able to use his Mangekyou again. So, he would be down a power, and Izumi didn't like that fact, because Danzo got greedy, Shisui would have to give up something that he was given because he experienced a tragedy and now he wouldn't be able to use that power again to protect his family and friends._

 _However, Shisui waved the girl off who wore a concerned face._

" _I've used the power of both eyes before. One on Danzo, and the other...on someone else. Keeping them wouldn't do me any good. Even with threats, I know Danzo would still come after the eyes if I kept them, and I know that he'd be able to cut down the time to use them, unlike myself, and maybe enemies I don't know about would come for my eyes as well. Plus, with my eyes gone, Danzo has no real reason to come for me now after I issue my threats, I know he wants me to make Ryou stronger, so I don't see him coming for me. And Ryou will be strong enough to defend himself from Danzo, should the Genjutsu ever wear off or he somehow is able to break in the future. If necessary, I will kill Danzo myself, if the day should come. So giving those eyes to Itachi wasn't only convincing that I was going to commit 'suicide' but it also gives me hope that Itachi will give them to Ryou one day, especially since he's most likely unlocked the Mangekyou and if he needs my eyes, I will gladly give that child my eyes, even if I cannot use them anymore. I don't want anyone but my boy to have my eyes, such power cannot go to anyone else but Ryou. He's...the best kind of person to have those eyes, I know he'll make good use of them, unlike other people I know."_

 _He ended while speaking about Danzo, and how that man was going to take something that didn't belong to him._

 _Izumi couldn't complain with what he said._

 _Everything was fitting into place. Why he gave Itachi the eyes, why he didn't keep them, and pretty much everything else as well. She didn't feel so much confused anymore, and was happy that Shisui had thought so far ahead._

" _I see...yes, I get it now. When Ryouta-kun becomes older, you're going to have Ryouta-kun have your eyes, if he needs them. Okay Shisui-san, I get it...but now, you're going to disappear, aren't you?"_

" _Yes...I have to go now. I'm sorry Izumi-san, leaving this to you. It must be hard, knowing that you're going to be the only person who knows I'm alive within Uchiha, and that the others wont, and you have to lie about such things. I hope you're able to cope."_

 _Shisui said with bated breath and a depressed breath escaping his lips._

 _Izumi's eyes cast to the side, and she answered honestly._

" _It's going to be tough to see Ryouta-kun and Itachi-kun go through it when I know the truth, but this is for their own good, so I can't say anything about it. Don't worry, I will keep it quiet for you. I wont say anything about it, even if it kills me."_

" _Thank you...after you leave here, we wont be seeing one another again for awhile."_

 _Shisui stated to the young girl the reality of what was happening around them, something that she knew about well, but didn't want to accept it, at least for now anyway._

" _Yes, it would be too dangerous for me to return, I understand. And you'll be going as soon as you're ready to leave. But that means we wont have contact, and you wont know what's happening with Ryouta-kun. Is that okay with you?"_

 _Shisui thought about what she said, and knew that she was right about it. But something inside of him knew that it was the right thing to do, even if it felt like he was abandoning Ryouta, he knew that he had to make sure that the boy is safe._

" _I have to be okay with it. He thinks I'm dead, and until I'm ready, I can't have him think that I'm alive. I will be thinking about him the whole time, but this is for my Ryou, and since it is, I am going to be okay with going so I can protect him, and make sure that he doesn't suffer because of Danzo and whoever else wants him and his eyes. It must be hard for you Izumi-san, but I am counting on you."_

 _Shisui placed his trust in Izumi, knowing that the girl would be able to handle it, since she wasn't Itachi's girlfriend for nothing, and could handle many things if she put her mind to it._

 _Izumi nodded, and winked even if he couldn't see it._

" _Leave it to me Shisui-san. I will keep your boy safe until you're ready to come back. Until then, leave it all to me, and make sure that you come back Shisui-san. He needs you...and you need him as well."_

" _Yes...I do. Until then, thank you Izumi-san for everything you've done for me."_

 _Izumi nodded and crossed the distance, giving the man a hug which he returned softly._

" _Just stay safe and come back unharmed for that child."_

" _I will, I promise you. I'll be back, just keep yourself safe as well."_

 _They continued to embrace one another tightly, taking a good hug between the other and gave each other promises, which they intended to keep, no matter what._

 **End Flashback!**

* * *

"And that's what happened, Itachi-kun."

As Izumi finished off the tale, Itachi was filled with many emotions.

Joy, happiness, and many positive emotions. He couldn't contain his many emotions much, however he still did, and looked at Izumi with a kind smile, a smile that the girl hadn't seen before, at least not many times before.

Itachi didn't say anything to Izumi who became worried that she would be hated for keeping a secret, and she couldn't take it, so she stroked his arm, gaining his attention.

But then he turned from her, his expression unreadable. He was so overcome with emotion. He didn't even know what to feel. He wanted to be happy, but something was also nagging at him, something he didn't share with the girl.

"Itachi-kun, please talk to me."

He again didn't say anything, to the sadness of the girl, who couldn't take it. She was becoming more sad, as she didn't like the face that Itachi had on, much less any other facial feature's that he has on.

She attempted to get his attention again, but Itachi beat her to the punch, and looked into her eyes.

"I can't believe that you did all that. You transplanted eyes into him, he used such a Kinjutsu to escape death, and faked it so he could gain evidence to protect Ryou, and himself. I have to hand it to him, he has done a good job this time. But you Izumi...you were able to really do such a complex operation so quickly?"

Itachi had pride in his voice, more than anything else right now. He was pleased that his girl was able to do all of this, and to keep it hidden from him, when he believed that she was bad at keeping secrets...well, he wouldn't be underestimating her anymore.

"Well, I'm not just a pretty face, and I am a good actress, aren't I?" Itachi could only incline his neck in agreement with what she said, never expecting anything from her like this. "With Madara knowing that Shisui-san is alive that means things are going to get a little more complicated."

Itachi again inclined his neck, and stood up to the girls confusion. He cast his eyes towards the window of the room, and a small smile graced his face, a smile that could light up an entire room.

"Yes, but this is a good thing. Even without his Mangekyou, Shisui is a very talented Uchiha. Or maybe he does have the Eternal Mangekyou, depending on what eyes he used. Satsuki, Okaa-san, Ryou, and the others will be safe now. He'll protect the clan well. All we have to worry about is ourselves now which does take a load of my...our mind."

Izumi agreed with a single nod, and stood up, wrapping an arm around one of Itachi's, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything. It killed me not being able to tell you. I wanted to tell you so many times, that I lost count. I almost cracked when I saw the sadness Shisui-sans 'death' did to you. But Shisui-san told me that I shouldn't tell you. I really am sorry and I will do anything to make it up to you."

Itachi shook his head, and pulled her close.

"Don't worry, it's okay. I don't mind that you didn't tell me. Since Shisui asked you. He must've had his good reasons to do it. And I believe in Shisui. Hmph, I should've known that he wouldn't leave Ryou like that. Yes, it makes sense now, as to why he didn't show me taking his own eyes out, and I always thought that the body not being found was slightly suspicious...guess that it makes sense."

"Yeah, he wouldn't leave Ryouta-kun, and you're right, but it was enough to convince even you he was gone, wasn't it?"

Izumi stated rather than asked, and knew that he was effected by it, however she hoped that now with Shisui being revealed as alive, he would be able to forgive himself for many things.

"Yes...I did believe he was gone and he did stop the advances of the Uchiha for the moment, which in turn gave us time to breathe...I wish that I could see him one more time, it would be nice to speak with him."

"In the future, we'll see them all again, Shisui-san included. Whatever you have to say you can say it then."

Itachi gave a strong nod, but then he furrowed his brows as thoughts came to him about what Izumi explained to him.

"Say, Izumi. The new eyes Shisui got, who's were they anyway?"

"His eyes?" She questioned, gaining an inclination from Itachi. Seeing that, she raised her eyebrows curiously. "Eeh...now that you mention it, I don't think Shisui-san did mention anything about it...weird, I do wonder where the eyes came from...though he seemed bitter when talking about them within his eye sockets. All I knew was to move them to an underground bunker while he was under suspicion and since I could move without anyone paying attention to me, I did many things while he played innocent."

Hearing that, Itachi looked towards the window, and sighed softly while stroking his chin slowly.

"If Shisui had a bitter thought about the eyes, then maybe they came from...him."

"You think?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"It's just a guess, and I could be wrong, and it could be someone completely different that Shisui had a distaste for. Though I do wonder, who he used the other eye on."

"The other eye? You mean the Mangekyou, don't you?"

Izumi inquired from Itachi, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Yes. You mentioned he used one on Danzo, but you said that he mentioned using it on someone else as well...I wonder, who else he used his powers on?"

That question stumped Izumi, and Itachi. They couldn't figure out who he used the other eye on, though to Izumi, it didn't matter much. But to Itachi, he still had to wonder who the other person he used the eye on.

Itachi then shook his head, and continued the conversation.

"Either way, I suppose that it doesn't matter all that much. As long as Shisui is alive, and since I have his eyes, I will keep them safe, until the time either he, or Ryou, needs them again."

Izumi gave a single nod of her head, showing a dazzling smile.

"Yes, until then, we'll keep them safe and we'll...do what we can in this Akatsuki to make sure the Leaf is safe."

"Exactly...oh, I heard that tomorrow, we'll be meeting our partner and the rest of the Akatsuki."

Izumi cocked her head to the side with a wondering gaze.

"Partner? Who's that?"

"I don't know yet, but whoever it is, I will keep you safe if the person turns out to be...someone we can't trust. But yes, we'll have a partner, a sort of three way team we'll have."

"If it is a three way, then I vote for another cute sane boy hehehe~" Izumi nodded and joked at the same time which weren't appreciated by Itachi, so she wrapped her arms around the boy and went to his front, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Or...maybe not...maybe a girl...? If that's what you want...?"

Itachi didn't show any bemusement so Izumi whined and placed her head on his chest.

"Hmmm? Is something the matter Izumi?"

She shook her head, and gazed into his eyes.

"No, it's just sometimes, miracles can happen, can't they?"

"I'm not one for believing in such things, but in this instance, I think you might be right."

As they looked at one another, a loving gaze was being sent between them, a gaze that they reserved only for the other. Itachi was content now, he was okay with everything that had happened. Since Shisui was back, he knew that the man would keep his family safe. All he had to do right now is keep Izumi safe, to fulfil a little boys promise, the promise being to keep his elder sister safe, and he intended to make that promise one of his driving goals.

* * *

 **Konoha hospital.**

The next day arrived, and Shisui was still laying in the bed with Ryou.

He couldn't get much sleep, for various reasons. But he did watch his little bro sleep well, and that was good for him. He liked watching Ryou sleep, as he looked peaceful when in dream world, he looked like nothing could bother him, and that's something Shisui missed about him. He missed the boys smile, his face, and the grace that he naturally gives off.

As Shisui laid on the bed, he contemplated what he was going to do with Danzo, and other people as well. He wanted to make sure that he would be safe with Ryouta, and had to remember what he was dealing with.

However, that musing he did soon came to an end when Ryou began to stir in his sleep, and his eyes opened up. He looked around for a few seconds, before his eyes landed on his elder brother, and he smiled happily.

"Shi-nii...it wasn't a dream after all."

"Yeah, that's right." Shisui confirmed and gave a gentle kiss to the top of Ryou's head. "It's all in the past now, I'm back for good." Shisui then rotated his shoulder, and lightly stroked Ryou's face. "I'm going to have to go and see Hokage-sama soon, so I can tell them that I am back and get something's sorted out."

Ryou looked down at the bed, and rubbed his head against Shisui's chest.

"Yes, I know...but stay a little longer, okay?"

Shisui gave his consent with a nod, and lightly stroked the boys hair, having missed doing this.

"Yes, I don't see why I can't. I'll stay for another couple of minutes. But then I really do have to go. As soon as I get it out of the way, the better that me and you can be, and we can...do whatever you want to do. After everything you've gone through, I'm so going to treat you to anything that you want."

"Okay Shi-nii, that's a good idea. But Shi-nii, can I ask you something about when you went away?"

Shisui nodded.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I just wondered, where did you go exactly?"

Ryouta had to wonder where Shisui was, and wanted to know what he did, and how he was able to get around without anyone knowing. It was, something that interested him.

Shisui chuckled and shifted position on the bed so he was more comfortable.

"Yeah, I went all over the nations. It was...something alright. I went to many places, it was a unique experience. I also had some business in other places to do, so I was always moving around. It was kind of exhausting to say the least. But it was well worth it, at least when it concerns many things, though not what counts."

Ryouta was content with that, and he continued to lay on his side with Shisui nearby. As time went on, Shisui attempted to move, but Ryouta stopped him from advancing, and kept Shisui still on the bed.

He didn't want Shisui to disappear, which was obvious since he didn't want to lose him again. Though he knew Shisui had things to do, he wasn't quite ready to let go of the man just yet.

As for Shisui, he didn't mind spending time with Ryou again, he liked the idea of spending time with his little bro. He hadn't done it in so long, so he wanted to soak up all the lost time that they had with one another. It was something that Shisui loved, and Ryou did as well. Just spending time together like this was enough, words didn't even need to be exchanged to show the other how much they loved one another.

However, they didn't have much time together as two people came into the room. Those two were Mikoto who walked with a hand on her side, where she was stabbed, and Satsuki herself.

"Ryouta-kun, how are you..." Mikoto began, but then stopped when she saw Shisui, gasping along with Satsuki. "S-S-Shisui-san!? S-Since when did...what? What's going on? You're, real, aren't you?"

Mikoto was baffled by the sudden appearance to the man and moved closer to see that it was Shisui himself and not some illusion, while Satsuki quickly rushed over to Ryou, and pointed accusingly at Shisui.

"Imposter! You've turned into Ryou's dead Onii-sama, you're twisted to do that! Hasn't he suffered enough you monster!? Stay away from him!"

Satsuki wasn't quite as convinced as Mikoto was, due to her being less trained than Mikoto when spotting such things, and held Ryou close, so he didn't get hurt again by this 'imposter' in her words.

Shisui put up innocent hands, and confirmed who he was.

"Heh, don't worry Satsuki-san. It's me, I'm not dead. I've come back now."

Shisui gently told the girl, with Ryou nodding at the same time Mikoto made it to the bed, and sat at the end of the bed, wincing when she felt some pain from her side, something Shisui caught, and could only mentally grimace at, wondering what she had been through.

"B-But you jumped off a cliff!" Satsuki countered. "You left Ryou alone...if you are Shisui-san, then prove it by telling us something that only Shisui-san would know about us!"

"Satsuki..."

Mikoto attempted to explain, but Shisui waved it off.

"Okay then. Satsuki-san, my name is Shisui Uchiha, I want Ryou to have a harem with you as the main as I support your relationship with Ryou as I find it adorable plus I'm sure that you wouldn't settle for anything less than main. You once told me confidentially that when you marry Ryou, you're going to have your first child as a girl, and was going to name her Sayoki after your, and Ryou's names together and make sure that she's not going to marry someone idiotic moron."

Satsuki blushed in embarrassment, and glanced at Ryou who smiled innocently at her. She then looked at Shisui, and blushed even more, unable to do anything else other than that, and she looked towards the ground.

"Okay...you're Shisui...but where have you been? Don't you know what's going on right now? With the clan, with everything? With...Itachi and the mask as well...everything has happened, and where were you exactly? You could've come back early and saved Ryou from this fate. You have things to answer for Shisui-san."

Mikoto looked down at the ground as she heard how her daughter spoke about her son, and could only sigh, hoping that Satsuki wont resent Itachi for his actions, aware of the truth, but couldn't say it to the child.

"I've got to agree with Satsuki on this, Shisui-san." Mikoto added, then looked towards Ryou, smiling at the boy. "He was really worried about you Shisui-san. I hope you have an explanation for it."

Mikoto ended with a slight displeased tone, as she saw what happened with Ryou, and hoped that Shisui wasn't around for very good reasons. If they weren't...she didn't know what she would think about it, as she was the one who saw the child literally be ripped apart from the inside out.

Shisui bowed his head apologetically.

"Yes, I do have an explanation, but I have to go and report to Hokage-sama, as well as other things. But before I go, I have to ask...how many Uchiha live now Mikoto-san?"

Shisui was interested, and so was the other two as well. Since it was their clan, they wanted to know about it.

Mikoto bowed her head sadly as the nights memories came back to her.

"Yes...including us four here, there are 49 Uchiha left. Though, most are nothing more than mere civilians. However there are some children that have the potential to become strong Ninja, but besides that and with the exception of us two, with Satsuki and Ryouta-kun training to be Shinobi, everyone else is a civilian."

As he heard it, he could tell that things had been made this way. Otherwise, it wouldn't make much sense to kill only the Ninja, and leave the innocents alive, unless something made it so, and he had a suspicion that Danzo was involved for some twisted reason.

"I see...that's a lot, considering there used to be...but that doesn't matter now. So Mikoto-san, are you going to return to the line of duty? Are you going to become a Ninja again?"

Mikoto thought about it for a few seconds, before she ultimately shook her head.

"Hmm, that's a good question. If the need arises, then I would perhaps return to the lines of duty. But for now, I have things to deal with. The aftermath of...the massacre and other things as well. Besides, I have to teach Satsuki how to become a good clan head in the future so...things don't turn out like they did this time."

Shisui inclined his neck, and took a glance at Satsuki who seemed to be unaware of what they were talking about, which he was thankful for, as he didn't want Satsuki nor Ryou to know about it.

"So, I take it you've been named clan head?"

Mikoto inclined her head in agreement, to the shock of both Ryouta, and Satsuki.

"You're right, until Satsuki is of age, I will be acting as the clan head and will make sure that nothing happens, like what happened with Fugaku...though, with you back, it would be more-"

"No, that's fine." Shisui stopped her, guessing what she was going to say. "It doesn't suit me, and I wasn't born into that family, so only Satsuki and whoever she chooses to marry will be eligible after she is old enough of course. No, I'm going to be a Jonin, or Anbu, whatever. Until then, I'm sure you'll make a great clan head, better than...well, you know."

Mikoto could only move her head in agreement with what he said, and she quickly took a glance at Ryouta, and Satsuki together, as she clung to his arm, and him to her hand, seeing the fires of love not being lost between the two.

"Yes, I know. And yes, I will make sure that the clan is all ready for when Satsuki takes her rightful place in the future, with whoever she decides to marry." She then looked at the children again, and allowed a titter to escape her mouth. " _I'm sure I have an inkling on who she is going to marry in the future. And she best do it before he reaches Jonin, as that's when I agreed to make him my husband...hehe, how naughty of me, to consider such things as taking Ryouta-kun away from Satsuki. Though when he gets old enough...I bet he'll be so handsome, and I hope he stays the same sweet, and innocent boy that I know now._ "

She thought with a fond smile, with Shisui catching it and smirking to himself.

" _I best add Mikoto-san to the harem list I've devised for my Ryou. Kukuku, I might have to get back to work on this, I wonder what's going to happen with his harem in the future, as he's captured the hearts of the Uchiha women, who else Ryou?_ " He chuckled internally, then smiled happy. "Anyway, since it is early, I'm sure I wont be long with the Hokage-sama, as I am sure that he has things to do as well. Say, why don't you three go to that Ichiraku's place, and get some ramen, then when I'm done, I will go and join you? I'll even pay for it all so you can get whatever you all want without worry."

At the idea of food and they could get whatever they wanted, all of them smiled happily. Though it wasn't Satsuki's favourite, it would be fun to get some food, and perhaps at least forget a little about what happened during that night. As for Mikoto, she wished to spend time with Ryouta-kun, so she could properly thank him for helping her, and as for Ryou, he was happy to even care of they ate or not, as long as Shisui came back again.

"Hmmm, yes. We could do with food, couldn't we Satsuki, Ryouta-kun?" The children nodded in agreement, so Mikoto faced Shisui again. "Yes, we'll go to this Ichiraku's and then maybe we can hear an explanation?" Again, Shisui nodded. "Then, we'll go and meet you there. Satsuki, you wouldn't mind pushing Ryouta-kun, right?"

Satsuki shook her head, and wrapped her arms around the boys neck.

"I don't mind doing that, but what about the hospital? Wont they frown about taking him out?"

"Don't worry, it will be fine." Mikoto stated, and inched closer to Ryou. "You'd want to get some food that's not this hospital food, right Ryouta-kun?"

"Y-Yes, I would hehe~"

Hearing the child's laughter, Mikoto's face lit up with happiness and gently brushed his face with her hand. Shisui then walked towards the window, and opened it softly.

"See you all soon." He began, only to stop when he saw Ryouta's crestfallen face. "Don't worry, I wont be long."

Ryouta nodded at that, and Shisui left via the window.

At the same time he did, Mikoto slowly moved to the left of him, and embraced the boy between her breasts, something that Satsuki frowned at, but didn't voice it as she realized that Mikoto would want to thank Ryouta for what he did.

"Ryouta-kun, what you did for me that day, was very...beautiful. You disregarded everything for me, and attempted to help me. You saved my life Ryouta-kun, so thank you very much. And you saved many Uchiha as well, that was a brave thing Ryouta-kun. If there's anything I can do for you, then I will do it."

The kind woman explained, then leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead...or that was the plan. Ryouta unintentionally cocked his head upwards so, Ryouta's and Mikoto's lips caught one another's for an instant, before Mikoto pulled away with a blush dusting her cheeks.

In that time, Mikoto's face turned red due to embarrassment from kissing someone so young, but still had to admit that his lips were a little soft. She felt slightly ashamed of kissing someone so young, but was glad that it was an accident and wished that she could do it when he is of the appropriate age.

Satsuki witnessed the kiss, and was stunned by it all. She didn't expect her mother to kiss what she believed to be her man, and she was seething at the sight of seeing the exchange...though she thought it would hurt more than it did, and she was surprisingly okay with it, for the most part.

"M-Mikoto-san Immmm!"

Ryouta's face turned red at the touch of her lips, but then Satsuki took him by the face, and kissed him on the lips, while sending her mother looks that said "He is mine." which Mikoto caught, and smiled softly at.

After the kiss, he remembered something, and he looked up at Mikoto with serious eyes, something that didn't escape the elder woman who inched backwards, a wondering gaze in her eyes, and smiled gently at him.

"There seems to be something on your mind sweetie, is something the matter?"

"Not wrong, but...Mikoto-san, when Fugaku-san died...I was with him."

That made both Satsuki and Mikoto pay attention, with Satsuki hugging from behind him, resting her head on his back, making sure not to hurt him, least of all it be something disastrous.

"I...see. So...did he...no, maybe I don't want to know about it. Ryouta-kun maybe it's best if you don't tell me...anything he could've said would make me angry at him...and I don't want you two to see me like that..."

"Mikoto-san...he was sorry." That caused Mikoto to look down at the ground with no emotion on her face. "He said that he was sorry for what he did and how he made you sad. He said other things about how he...loved my Kaa-chan, and tried to love you but he couldn't to the extent he did Kaa-chan, and then he left you and Satsuki-chan to me. To me at least, he sounded like he meant everything he said and he was deeply sorry with everything that happened. I hope that, you take comfort in the fact that he didn't die alone."

Mikoto didn't reply to Ryouta straight away, unsure of what to really say to him, and how he and Satsuki would take it to finding out that her husband, Satsuki's father wanted to marry Ryouta's mother, and not her.

Satsuki was of course stunned, but at the same time, she was glad. She was glad because Ryou was there when her father died. While he wasn't her favourite person in the world, she could take comfort in the fact that he wasn't alone when he died, and he gave his consent that Ryou and she could be together.

But she did eventually gather her thoughts, and was able to give him an answer, at least the best that she could.

"Ryouta-kun, thank you for telling me...yes, that does sound like Fugaku. In the end, he really did die with someone with him. Ryouta-kun, I am sorry that you heard about how Fugaku...wanted to be with your Kaa-chan. And Satsuki, it must be...hard hearing such things."

While Ryou didn't answer, Satsuki smiled softly, and kissed Ryou on the cheek, earning a happy smile from the boy.

"I don't feel so bad. I'm just glad that I'm here, and it seems that Tou-san and I share the same interests in certain people in the world. While he loved Ryou's Okaa-san, I love her son. So, at least...Tou-san can see that I got to have something that he didn't get, and hopefully he'll be happy wherever he is."

Mikoto giggled, and hugged both of the children, and though it was unintentional, her bust ended up being pushed against Ryou's face, though he didn't seem to care all that much as he thought that her breasts were really soft.

"Yes, that's a good way to think about it." Mikoto gently spoke, her voice carrying over to the children like a whisper. "Now, since it is early like Shisui-san said, it would be good if we left now so the doctors don't say anything about it. We'll be out of here and back before they realize anything."

Ryou, and Satsuki nodded, and got to work. Satsuki and Mikoto helped Ryou into a wheelchair, minding to keep his leg elevated so it doesn't drag on the ground, and made sure that he broken arm isn't left dangling on the side.

At the same time that was happening, five people were walking down the hospital corridor. These people were Lee, Sakura, Hanabi, Ino, and Tenten. All five of them looked a little exhausted (besides Lee who looked fresh as a daisy) as they walked together.

"You think he'll be up to visitors?"

Ino began the conversation with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sure that if he isn't, he'll just say something about it."

Tenten assured to the blonde who nodded in acceptance.

"Though...I wonder how he is from the stabbing and all. I can't imagine myself being stabbed, and I have no idea what it would feel like. Then again, I don't think I will ever be stabbed, if I can help it."

Hanabi mused to the others, all of them wondering the same thing, besides Lee again as he was determined to make sure that he wouldn't ever get stabbed by being the best.

"Say Ino-chan, you think that Satsuki is going to be there?"

Sakura questioned her friend who sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes. But that doesn't mean we can't do anything that's fun with him. We'll just have to remember that she's the one in charge, apparently. At least, that's how I see...hmmm, it's going to be difficult to get close to him..."

Ino sweatdropped at the end, with Sakura doing the same. At the same time, Tenten could only look on curiously and shook her head, with Hanabi doing the same thing, though for different reasons.

"I hope that he's ready to fight!" Lee announced to the annoyance of Tenten and the others. "If he is, I am going to challenge him to a race around the village to settle the score!"

Most hearing what he said could only look on incredulously at the boy, unsure of how his mind actually worked when it came out with such things.

"Are you like brain dead or something?" Tenten argued with Lee, and moved closer. "He's got a broken leg, and arm. How is he supposed to run at all? Do you expect him to use his good arm and leg to crawl across the Leaf?"

Lee clicked his fingers and pointed at the bun haired girl with an appreciative and catlike smile.

"That's a great idea Tenten! I will challenge him to that! We'll both use only one arm and one leg to crawl across the Leaf! Then, I'll show him that I'm the one who's winning the competition we have with one another!"

Tenten could only sigh at the boy with a hyperactive imagination.

"I'm going to regret this, but what are you talking about?"

Ino had to ask, and as soon as she did, she regretted it, seeing Lee having sparkling eyes.

"Yes! Ryou and I have competitions one another all the time! He and I keep score as well! So far, he has 23 and I have 22 but today, is the day that we become on equal footing, then I'll surpass him!"

The girls could only sweatdrop at what was going on with Lee, and how determined he sounded right now.

"That's great and all Lee, but he is...STILL IN HOSPITAL!"

Sakura yelled at him, causing the boy to wince at the loudness, and bowed his head in sorrow.

"But...I wanted to settle the score..."

"And you can." Hanabi began kindly, but her face fell into a frown. "When he's better. You can't challenge someone who is on crutches or in this case, can't move that well at all. Someone like that, couldn't possibly take any challenges right now. So just wait until he's better."

Though he knew Hanabi was right, he didn't like the fact that his friend, rival was in hospital right now, and only wanted to make him better by doing whatever he could, and Lee only knew of training, so that's how he would try his best, but hearing that he couldn't do it, devastated him slightly.

But either way, they all continued on, hoping that they could see their friend, and in some cases, hero.

Back with Mikoto and the others, it appeared that they were ready to leave. She had a handbag around her shoulder, with Satsuki behind Ryou who was in the wheelchair, awaiting to be pushed.

"Okay, Ryouta-kun, Satsuki? Are you ready?"

Mikoto questioned the pair, with Satsuki answering.

"Yes, I'm ready, Kaa-san. You Ryou?"

The boy gave his consent by nodding upwards.

"Yes, I am ready Satsuki-chan."

Mikoto walked forward, and winked at the pair.

"Then lets go, shall we."

Once making sure that he was good, the trio went towards the door, with Satsuki pushing Ryouta slowly. Mikoto went first, and went to open the door, minding to walk slowly due to her injury.

When she did, she got a slight fright when she saw Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Lee and Hanabi standing at the door, with Hanabi in a knocking position with her hand.

"Ooh my, so many children."

Mikoto was stunned that so many people came to see him, at least she presumed that much.

"Excuse me ma'am, could you please excuse me while I look for Ryou so I could see if he is ready for a challenge?"

Lee said it with a polite tone, though what he said made Mikoto raise an eyebrow, with Tenten causally cutting in, muttering "Shut up Lee." in a dark tone which made Lee back away slowly and swiftly stepped to the side and Hanabi face palmed, having told Lee to not say that outside, yet he did it anyway, with the last two girls only shaking their heads with annoyance.

Tenten then faced the woman who had bemused eyes on by now.

"I'm sorry to disturb you and you can ignore Lee for saying something like that because he is an idiot, but this was Ryou-kun's room, yes?"

The other girls, and Lee leaned in, ready to listen to Mikoto words as they wanted to .

"Yes, that's right, he is here, and is ready to leave actually." Mikoto stepped aside to reveal the boy himself, who waved with his good hand. "You're all kind to visit him, but right now, were all going towards a ramen place...eeh, Ichi something..."

"Ichiraku's!" Ryou announced to the others as the girls entered the room, Lee following after and all crowded around the chair. He looked to the side, and saw Lee's face which was intense so he grimaced. "Is...something wrong?"

"No! I was hoping for a challenge...but you can't...it's too bad. I was hoping to settle our score."

Ryouta gave an uneven chuckle to the boy with bushy eyebrows.

"Y-You know, when I'm better, I will challenge you to...something, anything I suppose. For now, I can't do anything, I regret that."

Lee shook his head energetically and pumped his fists forward.

"No! Please don't concern yourself! I will challenge you when you're better! It will be the ultimate contest between Uchiha and me!"

Hearing that, Satsuki could only scowl with a disapproving gaze in her eyes.

"Hehe, then I look forward to it." Ryou said with a kind smile, then he looked at the others present. "Would you all like to come with us to Ichiraku's? Shi-nii said that he's going to pay so you don't have to worry about it!"

The ones that don't know about Shisui's return all looked at one another, wondering if Ryouta had taken a hit to the head, as they all thought and presently know that Shisui Uchiha is dead.

"..."

Tenten went to open her mouth, but she had to close it, seeing it as...hard to say anything. She didn't want to burst his bubble, and tell him that Shisui was gone, and hoped that he was either joking, or he'd remember on his own.

Sakura and Ino looked between the other, and didn't know how to respond either. They wanted to tell him, but they didn't know how else to say that Shisui was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

Lee was pretty much in the same situation right now. He wasn't sure on how to say it either. In fact, he didn't know what to say, as he didn't want to upset his rival, and make him feel any worse than he looked right now.

"Ryou-kun...Shisui-san isn't...he isn't alive...you know?"

Hanabi was the one brave enough to say it, but Ryouta looked at her, and shook his head.

"No, you're wrong. He is alive, and well. He's going to meet us at Ichiraku's where he's going to pay for our meal!"

They all looked down at the ground as Sakura bent down and took his hand in hers.

"It's okay, you want to think he's alive, so that's okay."

"But he is alive."

Ryouta stated to the girl who threw her arms around the boys neck, to the most annoyance of Ino.

"I'm so sorry, but he isn't alive. He's gone from this world...I'm so sorry Ryou-kun."

Ryou rolled his eyes at the hug, and could only smile weakly.

"No...he's alive Sakura-san. He came last night, and you can ask Satsuki-chan and Mikoto-san as well."

Hearing that, everyone turned towards the woman, seeing that she wouldn't lie to them. Said woman looked at all of the children, and gave a single nod of her head.

"It is true, he's alive, and well. And he will be joining us shortly."

...

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

They all yelled, unable to believe what they had heard, it being too...shocking for words.

* * *

 **With Shisui and the Hokage...**

"Thank you for seeing me this early sir."

That was the first thing that Shisui said as he entered the lone Hokage's office and bow his head respectfully. He took note that the others weren't here besides the standard Anbu, which he was thankful for.

"Yes, it isn't a problem." Hiruzen then made a hand sign with his hands, and shadows dashed around the office, leaving the room, leaving the pair alone now. "You are free to speak, the Anbu are guarding the outside so no one can listen into the conversation. So, you have returned to us, Shisui."

The old Hokage wrapped his fingers around a cup, and took a swig of what was inside of it as Shisui gave an inclination of his head.

"Yes, though it was difficult, I got the mission done for you, sir." The Hokage raised his head in joy as he gestured for Shisui to stand, which he did. "It was difficult, as I said, but I assassinated the ones who infiltrated the village that escaped the Anbu who were going secrets of the Leaf to enemy nations and I took care of any potential threat that they brought with them as well. It took sometime to track them down, but I was able to find them, and they have been swiftly dealt with."

Hiruzen nodded his old head with an appreciative smile on his wrinkled face.

"Yes, that is most appreciated, and I am glad that you've returned now. It gives me a good feeling that they have been dealt with, though I do wish that it didn't have to come to bloodshed. It would be terrible if word got out about this, so this mission is to be kept between us two."

Shisui gave a serious look, and consented with a nod.

"I as well and of course sir, there wasn't anything that could be connected back to me, or the Leaf, I assure you this. I attempted to take them into custody to stand before you like you asked, but they resisted and I had no choice but to use the last option and...take them out after they almost took my life."

Shisui ended with a sad sigh, as he never liked killing people, but he knew that he would have to do things like this, if it is for the village.

"It's reassuring that you're so thorough in your duties. You do live up to your moniker, Shisui. And I appreciate it. If you hadn't of taken the mission to track down these individuals, then the Leaf could've been at stake, though the price of leaving behind the others, like your Otouto must've been hard."

Shisui's eyes cast downwards as he remembered the sight on his little bro's face when he saw him again.

"I can't say that it was easy and it wasn't something I would like to do to him, though it was necessary that I had to leave for awhile. And sir about what happened-"

"I know, your 'death' stopped the coup from advancing that day." Hiruzen began, and looked down out of the window, towards the village. "It couldn't of been easy, with everything that happened, but with you doing that sacrifice, you were able to stop the Uchiha from advancing further and it also worked out that you disappeared for awhile, so you could work behind the scenes for me. Also, I regret that you had to destroy your eyes Shisui."

Hiruzen felt sorrow for Shisui, and what he had to do, and how brave he was to leave it all behind, even if he shouldn't of had to, but knew that it was for the best, so the Uchiha didn't revolt before Itachi stepped in.

Shisui faked a sad smile, and looked towards the ground.

"Yes, though they had no more uses for me. I couldn't allow them to fall into enemy hands, and these eyes are fine for me. They have the Sharingan, that's all I need to become a fighting force for you, and this village, Hokage-sama. I can do what I need to do with these eyes. I can teach Ryou, and Satsuki if she awakens it, how to use the eyes of the Uchiha. "

"I am glad that you have returned, Shisui. You're one of the most outstanding Ninja in this village, with everything that you have done, and I hope that we can continue to work together for the peace of Konoha."

Hiruzen hoped since what happened with the Uchiha that he and Shisui could still work together and having no resentment between the two of them, something that would devastate Hiruzen, since Shisui is a trusted Ninja.

Shisui nodded with a small smile.

"That I will, sir. I will always protect this village, and thank you for watching over Ryou while I was away and giving him some leeway with his Academy studies and other things like that."

Hiruzen wore a small frown and opposed what Shisui said.

"About that...for a day or so, he couldn't be located. We don't know what happened to him. Though you should be proud, he saved many Uchiha that night. He is a hero and you should be proud. But with what happened in those days he was gone, I cannot be sure."

Shisui shook his head slowly.

"It's okay, he's fine now, and I will protect him from now on."

Hiruzen nodded, knowing he could leave Ryouta to Shisui now, but then his eyes lowered considerably.

"Though the circumstances of your return are...less than what I wanted. I had hoped that the Uchiha incident would be resolved without violence. However, it seems that Danzo had a hand in the massacre with asking Itachi to do it, and for that, I can only be sorry. I know how much you believed in the clan and how close you were with Itachi."

Shisui shook his head, hearing the genuine sorrow in the old mans voice.

"Please do not be concerned Hokage-sama. I know the narrow-mindedness of the old Uchiha, but this new Uchiha will be one that works with the village, I will make sure that Ninja like Ryou, and Satsuki will work to make this village peaceful and will always be loyal to this village." Shisui replied with a calming smile to the relief of Hiruzen. "Also, I know that Itachi is someone who believes in peace, and he can handle himself. I know that he'll be protected. He's...almost as good as I am, almost."

Shisui was confident in this matter. He knew that Itachi could take care of himself, and while he was worried, he also believed in Itachi's skills, and his intelligence as well.

"Yes...also, Izumi Uchiha defected. I am sure that you are partly aware that she left. Well, Itachi said that he didn't have a choice but to take her. He didn't disclose the actual reason, but from what I could figure out, it seems that he didn't have another way out of the situation, which he is in. Though I did promise that should it ever happen, the reason Izumi defected would be seen as she had to or something...terrible could happen to Ryouta Uchiha, as in he could've been killed and since it was known of the relationship between her, and Ryouta-kun, it does seem plausible so she could return to the village again without worry. Since Itachi did a service to this village, a most painful one at that, I could only respect his wishes in this. And with Itachi...he's gone to the group known as Akatsuki."

Hiruzen informed Shisui as said man released a sigh from his nose.

"Also, speaking of that, while I was away, I had heard rumours of a group known as Akatsuki so I decided to see what they were doing, and I heard that someone you knew personally is within this group as well."

That caught Hiruzen's attention as eyebrows were raised.

"Someone I knew?"

Shisui could only nod his head at what Hiruzen said.

"Your old student, Orochimaru is also apart of this group, the Akatsuki. It seems that he became apart of this group after the defect from the village and some other power Ninja are also apart of this group, though some are unconfirmed as of yet."

Hearing that, Hiruzen didn't know how to respond. He didn't like the idea of Orochimaru being in this group, and had mixed emotions on the whole subject, though he didn't like it.

"I see...so, Orochimaru has fallen to such a state, has he? I...shouldn't of expected anything different, but when hearing it, it brings a pang of guilt into my heart."

"Unfortunately, and yes, it must be tough to hear but please don't blame yourself, I understand that Orochimaru held a special place within your heart, it was the same for...Otou-san." Shisui grimaced when he remembered the events of that day, though he soon waved off those thoughts, and got back to the main problem. "However, there's also pressing issues Hokage-sama. The Akatsuki, have been gathering powerful Ninja. Though I know one of their goals and it is...something disastrous to us, sir."

"Goals? What are these?"

Shisui took a breath, and began explaining to the old Hokage what he had learned during the time he was gone from the village. As he explained to the Hokage, he could only be silent, and sit with a heavy heart.

After Shisui finished off, Hiruzen hung his head low.

"To think that they'd want to captured such beasts. Which means, Naruto would be in danger as well."

"Yes, but first, from what I could gather, they are using themselves as Ninja's for hire, collecting money and then are going to go for the Tailed Beasts. For the immediate future, I believe that Naruto-kun should be okay."

"Yes, but we must keep vigilant. I'll have Anbu I trust to learn more about this now. You must be wanting to spend time with your Otouto, so you can catch me up on the full details later. For now, please go and be with Ryouta-kun. Also, about the circumstances of your, return, I will handle all the necessary details and you'll be able to return to your old life without issue."

Shisui bowed his head respectfully and stood up.

"Thank you sir. I will leave now, good day."

"Ah, and good day to you Shisui. I'm glad you have returned."

Shisui couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace his face.

"And I'm glad that I am back Hokage-sama."

With that, Shisui left the Hokage's room, leaving the old man behind with his thoughts, as a fond smile appeared on his lips.

* * *

Outside the office, Shisui looked out into the village, then turned his eyes towards the right.

" _Right, I have to go and see Danzo, to make sure that he doesn't try anything._ "

Shisui quickly hurried towards the hawks residence, running as fast as he could.

He wanted to show that bastard what...a ghost looked like. He wanted to see the fear in Danzo's eye that he hadn't known before. He wanted to look Danzo in the eye, and make him see the seriousness of the situation.

As he ran, he saw many people, but he was a blur, a blur that couldn't be seen by even the most trained Shinobi, so civilians couldn't see him either, which he was glad at, as he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself.

When he made it to Danzo's residence, he didn't bothet knocking, as he wasn't in the mood to deal with Danzo, but he had to. He walked into the home by avoiding the Anbu around quite easily due to his expertise, and went towards were he heard noises.

When making it to said noises, he opened the door, and saw Danzo sitting down with a drink in his hand, mumbling to himself about Hiruzen and the Uchiha clan and other things as well.

"Hello Danzo, it has been awhile, hasn't it?"

Danzo, not expecting it, spat out his drink, and looked upwards, and met an eye with Shisui, who locked both eyes onto the hawk. Said hawk sweated nervously at the sight of Shisui and was tempted to run away straight away.

"S-Shisui...?"

To say that he was slightly scared would be a huge understatement. He was downright frightened by seeing Shisui, believing him to be dead, and he knew instantly that it wasn't a transformation as he could see the coldness within Shisui's eyes.

"Yes, thought that you could steal my eyes, did you?" Danzo didn't respond so Shisui edged closer. "Sorry to burst the bubble, but you are never getting my eyes. I've destroyed them, no one will ever have that power, least of all someone like you."

"Y-You have done...what? D-Destroyed the eyes? Are you insane!?"

Danzo was quite speechless. He didn't know how else to act. Having the eyes destroyed, Danzo was sure Shisui was lying and was about to stand up, when Shisui cocked a hand to the side, stopping him.

"Sorry, but you are not getting them. You can't anyway, because they are gone from this world. I realized something Danzo. I've realized how dirty you are, with all of the things you've done to not only this village, but the others as well. Even if it is in the name of Konoha, your actions are too dirty and you sully the name of Konoha."

Shisui said with a straight voice, showing no emotions at all.

But by saying that, he made Danzo nervous, a feeling that he didn't want to feel right now, afraid of what Shisui could actually know about it. And he was angry that he'd never get Shisui's famed Sharingan, something he desperately wanted.

"I don't..."

"Hanzo." Danzo flinched at the name. "I know of your dealing's with Hanzo and your involvement with the Akatsuki, Danzo. Or, should I call you Kanzo the Ame Shinobi?" Danzo became nervous at the name, as he used that name in the past when dealing with the Akatsuki. "And I know of your involvement with the Uchiha. I didn't even need to be in the village to know you'd do something like this, besides Hokage-sama told me anyway. I also know about your deals with Orochimaru, and others as well like how you tried to assassinate the Hokage-sama and how you tried to steal Kakashi Hatake's Sharingan eye to replace the one that you stole from another poor Uchiha and your arm...I wonder what people would think about that? You've got many secrets Danzo, it would be a shame if they got aired out, wouldn't it?"

Danzo was seething right now. He never expected Shisui to find out all of these secrets, and suspected that he knew more than he was letting on, which only made him feel more fear. Fear that he could potentially lose his life.

"Are you threatening me child? If you do, you're going to regret it."

Shisui shook his head with a smirk to the mans confusion.

"Ooh no, I wouldn't threaten an elder of the village. I'm just stating facts. And I'm stating the facts because, you attempted to take my eyes, and use them for your own benefit, not Konoha's. If you were going to use them for the good of Konoha, I would have been at least slightly understanding. But what you did, and attempted to do was out of order, and to now know of what you've been doing behind the scenes. Frankly, you're nothing more than someone with a big ego, and an inferiority complex towards Hiruzen-sama and believe your actions are for the right reasons, but you're going about it, the wrong way and cause more harm than you actually do good. I don't doubt that you do care about the village, but the way you do your actions actually hinder the village, more than they help."

Danzo tightened his hand, placing it on the table as sweat dripped down his chin, something Shisui noted, and mentally smirked at, seeing it as some kind of justice as for what he's done in the past.

"So, what now Shisui? Going to tell Hiruzen of my actions?"

Danzo was confident. Even so that he wore a smirk.

Even if Hiruzen knew, he'd know he wouldn't be executed. He might have it rough for awhile, but he knew that he would be safe from any true punishment. Even now, with the punishment to do with the Uchiha incident, he knew it wouldn't last long, therefore he had won again.

However, Shisui also knew this, and gently shook his head.

"Oh, no. I wont be doing that." Danzo blinked in confusion, only for Shisui to elaborate. "You see, Hiruzen-sama wouldn't do much to you, because even when you tried to assassinate him, he didn't want your head and merely said to keep quiet about it if you do good for the village. While I respect Hiruzen-sama, I also see the weakness he has for people like you, and Orochimaru. It is a shame, but this is the reality."

Shisui sighed at the nativity of Hiruzen, though he could understand why he was, at least a little.

"So, you've got no hands-"

"To play?" Shisui finished for Danzo who narrowed his eye. "I have hands to play. I knew that before I came back to this village, I had to make sure that both myself, and Ryou are safe from your greedy hands and my eyes being gone for good as well. That's why, if anything happens to me, or Ryou, then your secrets are sent to all of the other villages. Not Konoha's secrets, your secrets and how to get close to you, and how to assassinate you. I'm not playing games with you either Danzo. If anything happens to me, or Ryou, then you're going to be assassinated sooner or later. Hiruzen-sama might tolerate you, but I doubt people from other villages would when they found out how you've caused harm to their village as well. I don't have to remind you again, do I?"

As he gave Danzo that threat, said man was infuriated. He couldn't believe his ears, he never expected Shisui to be alive, much less be this on the ball, and have so much evidence against him, that could threaten his existence.

"Tch, you think you can threaten me like this? You're pretty cocky, aren't you little Uchiha child? I will just have the information-"

"You can try, but I haven't a clue on where the information is so extracting it from me isn't going to be your best idea. I left it with a trusted person, someone who has instructions to send the info in the case of my death, or Ryou's, and he knows as he is always watching, even if you cannot see him and is someone that you don't know." Shisui cryptically said, then continued after taking a breath through his nose. "Now Danzo, here is where I am going to give you the warning fully. Either stay away from me and Ryou, and let us live our lives peacefully, or your secrets are aired, should you come after us. I know this is blackmail, but it's a lot better than what you've done in your life, for someone who has proclaimed to protect the village, you've caused quite abit of harm to it, for your own greed and ambitions."

Danzo took very sharp breaths through his nose, and if one would hear it, they would swear that Danzo was hyperventilating. Though he wasn't, with the amount of air he was exhaling, it could be mistaken for such a thing. His brow sweated, and his heart went insane inside of his chest. He was...angry, and scared at the same time. He didn't want to be like this, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but be like this, and he was slowly getting to see that Shisui Uchiha was someone who couldn't be underestimated.

"So...if you really want me to leave you alone, why don't you just kill me? And what was the point of having your eyes destroyed? If you had this failsafe, why bother with the destruction of your eyes?"

Danzo had to know.

He had to be sure, so if there was even a remote chance that the eyes existed, he would be able to get his hands on the eyes. If there was even a slight chance, he was going to take it.

However, Shisui smirked at him, a smirk that sent chills down the spine of the old man.

"Even with this 'failsafe' as you put it, you'd still come after my eyes, because you're that greedy that you'd take my eyes, kill me, and manipulate others to protect yourself, using my eyes to do it and then take Ryou and do God knows what to him. So, I had them destroyed, and replaced with these normal Uchiha eyes so I could come back and secure our safety. And as for the killing you one...well, I don't feel like becoming a Missing Ninja."

"Missing Ninja, huh. Like Itachi? And to think that he'd even take Izumi Uchiha as well, how dark that child must be."

Danzo only said it to rub it in Shisui's face, and he knew it worked when Shisui narrowed his eyes dangerously at the old hawk.

"That was because of your manipulation, and you know it. Besides, I know who you are Danzo. I might not like it, but you are still important in Konoha, at least as far as certain people are concerned, specifically Hiruzen-sama, and the two council members. If you are killed by me, or someone I hired, and the Hokage-sama found out, he'd have no choice but to make me a Missing Ninja. And I can't become one, as I need to protect my Otouto. So, take comfort that in the only reason you live, is because of your status and your connections to Hiruzen-sama. But make a move against us, and I will kill you Danzo, and it will be painful. You fooled me once with your Sharingan, but not again. I don't fall for the same trick twice. So stay away from us, or you die. Your choice."

Danzo was caught and he didn't know how to get out.

At face value, he didn't have a reason to distrust what Shisui was saying, and knew that if he made a move now, or in the immediate future, he would be killed, and he couldn't have that. He still needed to be around, at least that's how he felt in his mind. He needed to protect the village, in his way.

"Then, I have no choice. My hands, are tied. I'll leave you alone, Shisui. Though, how can I believe the eyes you have now aren't that of your original?"

Danzo wouldn't let it go, and needed to know for certain.

"Because, I'm not stupid enough to come back to this village with those eyes. Like I explained, you'd do anything to get them and use them to your own needs and desires and any decent Medical Ninja can tell when someone's eyes have been removed and replaced so have one check on my condition if you like? These eyes will do me, and they aren't something that you'd be interested in, as I'm sure that you've also taken some of the Uchiha who died eyes as well. Believe me or not Danzo, but one move against me, and you know what's going to happen." Danzo growled a little at that, but he couldn't deny Shisui's words either. "Now, I have to go Danzo, because of you and what you did that forced me to be away from Ryou. I have to make up for lost time."

With that, Shisui began walking to the exit of the house, with Danzo seething as he walked away. But a sudden thought came to him, and he exhaled happily for reasons only known to him.

"I am glad you're back Shisui, you'll make sure that Ryouta Uchiha is strong, and protected as well."

Shisui paused, and smirked to himself, seeing how his plan worked with Danzo, and then washed the smirk off and glanced backwards at Danzo with an emotionless expression in his eyes.

"Don't forget this Danzo, I am watching you. One step out of line, and I will be on you like a kunai on its target. Suffice to say, one move against the village or my family, then I will stop you myself."

With that, Shisui left the area, as fast as lightning, leaving Danzo alone with his own thoughts.

Said man sat down and his fingers interlocked with a glass on the table.

" _Yes...even if his eyes are no more, at least he is back. He can train Ryouta Uchiha, so he can truly become protected, and keep this village safe...yes, keep Ryouta Uchiha protected...it's the way forward...for the future...he's the future...he's the future...of this village..._ "

While Danzo was contemplating such things, Shisui headed towards Ichiraku's for a good meal with his little brother, something that he has been wanting to do for awhile now.

On his way, walking through the village, he heard some people talking about him, and was questioning it, though he decided to leave it to Hiruzen to explain about such things.

As he made it half way through the village, he saw Naruto and Hinata walking together, with her having a nervous face, and him a happy face. To him, it looked like they were going to go on a date or something.

"S-So, you're visiting Ryouta-san l-later?"

"Yeah dattebayo! It's too early, so I thought that I would get some training in! Wanna come along Hinata?"

Hinata's face turned a little red and she inclined her neck slowly as Naruto's face broke out into a wide grin.

"Y-Yes, it s-sounds fun."

"Hehe, of course! Lets go Hinata dattebayo!"

With that, the two continued walking together, unaware that Shisui was watching the pair walk together.

As he watched them, he could only allow a smile to grace his face.

" _Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure that Ryou will also defend you with his life, as you are his best friend, even if you both don't realize it yet, you two...are going to do amazing things together, I am sure of this. It's the same as Itachi and I, you both don't know it, but you have a bond together, that's unbreakable. I, also wont allow the Akatsuki to take you, for Kushina-sama and Minato-sama as well._ "

With those thoughts, he disappeared towards the ramen shop, leaving the young couple alone and could only smile at the fact that it seemed that Naruto was happy, knowing that Kushina and Minato would want the same thing as well.

"Hehe, this is lovely ramen, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's good Ryou."

"I have to agree, it is good."

"Well, I don't usually like getting up at this time, but for this, it is worth it."

"Yes, the youth of this day is good Tenten!"

"Hmmm, it's early, but this is good food."

"I can't believe that we get this free meal~"

"Oh, you children have such good manners. You all should thank Shisui-san when he gets here, okay?"

[Yes Mikoto-san!]

When he made it to the ramen stand, he saw Ryouta, Satsuki, Hanabi, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, and Ino sat together, with Mikoto nearby, all eating ramen, and he mentally sighed at the sight at the same time that they talked with one another happily.

" _He's going to make me pay for all of them...and damn, he's got the girls, hasn't he? Heh, well he is my Otouto after all._ "

Shisui wore a proud smile and was about to move when he saw a young girl with red glasses coming along, that seemed to be an Uchiha, based on the hair and eye colour as well.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

The young girl said a couple of times, and ran all the way to Ryouta, embracing him around his front as the others looked on with keen eyes.

"Ryou, you know this girl?"

Satsuki questioned with a raised eyebrow, with Ryou nodding as a response.

"Yes, that's right, she's one of the people that I helped run away from the Compound when the...thing happened." Everyone, including Shisui listened intently and was slightly stunned by the fact that he did that, as Ryouta looked at the girl. "So, what happened with your Otou-san? Did you find him?"

"Yes!" The girl happily announced. "He's one of the people you saved from the masked-" At that the girl stopped and then smiled. "F-From the bad person. He's ever so grateful."

She finished as Mikoto looked on with incredulous eyes.

" _Yes...it's better if she doesn't say anything about it. It's best to forget that night, if it can be helped._ "

Mikoto thought to herself as she watched the girl hugged Ryouta tightly.

The others all smiled as they heard what the girl said, believing it to be wonderful that Ryou was able to help this little girl and her family, just a testament to what he did that night. With Shisui, he just looked on with a proud smile.

Hearing what the girl said, Ryou smiled happily.

"Well, I am glad that you found your Otou-san, I was worried about you."

"Hehe, I need to thank you Onii-chan for helping my Papa and Mama and me as well. And when I grow up, I'm going to be a Ninja just like you Onii-chan! And maybe become Hokage-sama one day as well!"

Ryouta chuckled slightly at the girls dream, smiling happily whole patting her head.

"That's a good dream to have. You'd be the first of two things." The little girl became confused so Ryou elaborated. "You'd be the first Uchiha, and female Hokage-sama. That is a good dream to have."

The girl pushed her glasses up her nose and smiled a catlike smile.

"Then that's my dream! I'm going to become the greatest Hokage-sama in this village! But Onii-chan, it's going to be difficult...so when I'm old enough, Onii-chan, you have to teach me how to be brave as well as strong! Say you'll train me one day Onii-chan!"

Ryouta developed a nervous face as the eyes of everyone's fell onto him, all bemused and bewildered at the same time. With the eyes on him, he had no choice but to relent and give his consent with a nod.

"Yes, maybe I could become your Sensei one day, who knows. But work hard, and you'll achieve your dreams, I know that you will. Say, do you want to join us for some breakfast?"

The girl gently shook her head, and pointed forwards.

"I'm going to go and train Nii-chan! But thank you for the offer, next time I will!" The girl let go of Ryou, and began running away in the opposite direction Shisui was in so they didn't see him. But then she paused, and turned towards Ryou again. "Nii-chan, when I'm old enough, I'm definitely going to become your bride! So please wait until I'm old enough! Then I'm definitely marrying Nii-chan!"

Everyone did a spit take as the little girl flushed and ran away at top speeds, leaving behind shocked people.

"Wow...did I just get a proposal of marriage?"

Though he didn't expect an answer, he had to question it, and could only blush slightly as Satsuki beside him had twitching eyebrows at what she had just heard and was slightly peeved by that fact.

Seeing it, Ino giggled slightly, finding it quite funny to see.

"God, you can't be jealous of a little girl, can you Satsuki?"

Lacing her words with a mocking tone, Satsuki shot the girl a glare, a glare that was harsh and cruel as well.

"If you want to keep living, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Ino recoiled away from Satsuki and surprisingly hid behind Sakura, who sweatdropped at the sight, but Tenten only could giggle at hearing what Satsuki said, and what the little girl said as well. As for Lee, he was outright laughing at what was happening.

"Satsuki, don't be cruel to your friends."

Mikoto sternly stated, to the frustrated Satsuki who turned away, and hugged onto Ryouta's arm, who did the only thing he could, and pet the girls head softly, sending calming waves into her.

Shisui, with bemused eyes, looked on with a happy gaze. Happy that he could see such a sight again.

Shisui, after the girl left and the conversation stopped, then walked into the ramen stand, the others unaware of his actual location.

"Hey, can I get a..."

He trailed off and looked to see a young girl that's around his age standing there with long brown hair that was tied up into a bun behind her head, and had large black eyes that seemed to shine in the sunlight and with a smile on her face, Shisui was taken back by her beauty, something he had noted before, but never mentioned, for reasons he didn't disclose to anyone.

"Ooh my, it's you Shisui-kun. Where have you been hiding yourself?"

Shisui was slightly confused by how she greeted him casually, when he thought that everyone would know he was 'dead'.

"Eeh...aren't you surprised to see me back?"

The young girl shook her head, and gestured outside to Ryou and company.

"Your Otouto has been telling people that you were alive. I was shocked when he said that, and didn't quite believe it, until I saw your face. So, you are alive after all. That's wonderful Shisui-kun! Poor Ryouta-san had to go through bad times." Shisui's face turned glum, however the young woman merely smiled at him. "So, what can I get you Shisui-kun?"

Shisui blinked a couple of times, before adopting a small smile.

"O-Oh, just some miso ramen would be good."

"Hehe, then one miso coming up."

The young woman got to work making the ramen while Shisui waited, admiring her beauty. He didn't know what it was, but something about her was...different to usual, and he liked it.

After she finished, she handed the bowl to him with a smile.

"Here, one miso ramen, with something extra inside as well just for your enjoyment."

The girl winked with Shisui being slightly perplexed by it, but went along with it regardless and happily took the bowl.

"Aah, so how much does that come too? Oh, I will also be paying-"

"For nothing." The girl finished to the stunned Shisui. "Don't worry, you don't have to pay for it this time. Think of it as a welcome back to the village, Shisui-kun. I hope that you enjoy it. You, your Otouto, and his friends, it's on the house this once."

"A-Ah, thanks and if you're sure...eeh..."

Shisui looked for a name, since he didn't know it, only for the young girl to dip her head to the side cutely.

"Ayame. And yes I am sure, please enjoy."

The newly revealed Ayame said with a small smile, something Shisui returned.

"Then thanks Ayame-chan!"

Shisui took the bowl of ramen and dashed outside to meet up with the others, while Ayame looked on with fond eyes, and a kind smile to match her kind face and sunny disposition.

Shisui made it to the others outside, and wrapped his arms around Ryouta's neck from behind, surprising the youth slightly, and surprising the others that didn't believe he was back fully immensely.

"Shi-nii, you came back."

"Well, duh. Of course." Shisui grinned and then put his ramen down on the table, and unlinked his arms from the young boy, producing some papers that had 'Harem Plan' written on the front. "Now, while all of the girls are here, I think it's time to get down to business."

"Business? What..."

Ino began to question, but Shisui waved her off.

"Don't worry about it little Yamanaka-san. You'll like it, trust me. It is the Harem Plan."

Shisui said with a smile.

" _Ooh no, not the harem plan..._ "

" _H-He's brought it out again...the harem plan..._ "

Ryouta paled when he saw what was in Shisui's hand, with Satsuki scowling as well, knowing what the Harem Plan was and didn't like the idea of it either.

"What is a harem exactly? I've...heard of it before, but I'm not sure on what it is exactly. Could you please tell us what it is?"

Hanabi decided to question the elder male with Sakura and Tenten nodding in agreement, and Lee not really caring that much as it didn't sound like training, only for Shisui to click his fingers with a wink.

"I'm glad that you asked little Hyuga-san. You see, the Harem Plan is..."

"S-Shi-nii!" Ryou cried and reached for him. "D-Don't do it Shi-nii! C-Can I at least see it please before you start talking about it?"

Shisui looked unsure but handed him the papers, only for Ryouta to use his fingers to mercilessly rip it apart instantly, destroying it forever, something that devastated Shisui immensely and he shed some soft tears at the sight.

"W-What did you do that for Ryou!? I've been working on that for ages now! You've destroyed my life's work..." Shisui's frown then turned upside down and he beamed away as he produced more papers with the exactly same thing on it that Ryou ripped up to the everlasting shock of the child. "...is what I would usually say. Fortunately, I predicted this, so I made copies in advance. Here everyone, I've made enough for you all. So please take a read, and let me know what you think."

"W-Wait-"

Before Ryouta could say anything, Shisui disappeared in a burst of speed.

With his quick speed, papers appeared in front of Sakura, Hanabi, Ino, Mikoto and Tenten and then Shisui did the peace sign towards both Ryouta and Satsuki with a sly smile on his face.

Sakura and Ino both picked it up, and began reading it, with the same thing happening with Hanabi and Tenten, while Mikoto could only roll her eyes at the sight, but found it good that Shisui hadn't lost his sense of humour.

"I see, so this is what a harem is..."

"Then, if it is legal, I don't see why I couldn't..."

"W-Well...this is different to what I thought it would be..."

"Hehe, Shisui-san sure has an overactive imagination."

"Ooh Shisui-san, you are a strange man, aren't you?"

Sakura said with a smile, the same with Ino. Hanabi was bewildered by it, Tenten didn't really know how to react to it, and Mikoto couldn't focus on it that much, due to the fact that she's seen this before.

"Hahaha, Uchiha-san sure has such a funny imagination! And he's so fast as well! I hope I can reach that level in the future!"

Lee, raised his brows, and could only laugh again, but at the same time, admired Shisui for his speed and skills as well, having somewhat known about them before, but seeing them now, only confirmed what he thought.

But as that was happening, Satsuki had a dark aura around her body, and she quickly got to her feet, and dated eyes towards Shisui's face, a complex appearance being there.

"Shisui-san...y-you can't give them that...they'll get ideas..."

Satsuki was slowly becoming more and more pissed at the sight of Shisui's plan and her eyes kept twitching, the same with her body.

"Yes, good ideas Satsuki-san." Shisui replied as he saw the smiling faces of the girls he gave the papers too, happy that they're doing that. "Seems to me that they are receptive to the idea."

"Well I'm not!"

"Yeah Shi-nii, you can't give that out! I-It's bad!"

Satsuki and Ryouta barked, and Satsuki went for Shisui in a comedic way, flailing her arms around dangerously, attempting to get Shisui, with Ryou right behind her, pushing his wheelchair with his one good hand, chasing down the Uchiha Ninja.

"Hehehehe! You'll never get me! The Harem Plan will flourish! It has too! I want Ryou to have children and give me many many many many little nieces and nephews for me to spoil! Mwuahahahahahaha! I wont give up until it happens! Ryou will be Harem King! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

Shisui declared proudly and with determination as well, sure that his plan was going to happen one way or another.

"GET BACK HERE SHISUI-SAN! RYOU IS NOT HAVING A HAREM! I REFUSE IT! HE CANT HAVE A HAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!"

With that, Satsuki and Ryouta chased Shisui through the village of Konoha. The streets lit up that day, with Satsuki and Ryou both chasing down the newly back Shisui.

Though, Ryouta was just happy that Shisui was back, and was glad that he was the same as he remembered, even if he is still going on about his 'harem plan'. All in all, Ryouta was glad that Shisui was back, and was more determined than ever to make sure that he was strong, so he didn't have to lose any of his family ever again.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So many things happened in this chapter, the main being how Shisui survived, and what Izumi did to him (even if she felt really bad about doing it) and how he made his return and whatnot and how he had a mission from the Hokage that allowed him to escape the village for awhile, while changing the circumstances in the Uchiha (explaining his absence, along with the information gathering he did), and then giving Danzo a threat with evidence to back up his threat (at least having it secure so Danzo can't touch him) so for now, Danzo can't do anything but this isn't the last of the hawk and it was explained in the chapter why Shisui didn't tell Hiruzen as it was evident in canon that Danzo did many things and got away with a lot of them when it was Hiruzen. Though some examples are anime only, it isn't that far a stretch.**

 **Finally, this chapter officially marks the end of the childhood part of the story. With Shisui back, things are going to be okay for awhile. And it seems many people want the Shisui/Ayame pairing, and I can see it working, so that's what it will be!**

 **So, until next time where canon begins! That's going to be a good ride to do, so look forward to it!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, yeah I could see Ayame and Shisui getting together like that, marrying, maybe even have a little kiddy so Ryou could become an uncle or something. Hmm, that's a good idea. Either way, Ryou and his team (rather, the team he is on) will be in wave, well he has to be since Haku is in his harem. And yup, I'm sure people have, so this is the beginning of canon.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, it has to be back to that, after all the dark themes lately. Yeah, canon material is going to be fun to work with, I have some good ideas for the upcoming story arc's, something I hope that the others enjoy. Hehe, when he becomes a Ninja, he'll be able to kick some serious ass. And I had to put it in, justice for Shisui and all the others he's messed up. Yeah, Haku is going to survive and you're right, I also felt the same when Haku died in canon, I thought it was sad how his/her life was basically used for someone else. But in this, she'll have a good happy ending with Ryou. Hehe, I hope I can please!**

 **Jugar38; Aah, then I'm glad that it was good like that~ And yeah, from now on, there will be more development on the harem front, with Ryou now able to appreciate the beauty of women. Konan, possibly, and yeah Shisui x Ayame-chan. And thanks!**

 **Cloud4012; Hehe, exactly. It needed to happen, after all. Yeah, canon is going to be a heck of a time to do.**

 **Harem Master123; I'm glad that you did. Yeah, Shisui is going to be training them personally, especially when the timeskip to shippuden. Yeah, he does care about Naruto as he was Kushina's and Minato's son. Hehe, I have some funny moments with Orochimaru in the future, and it wouldn't really matter what gender Pain was, as Nagato in canon had both male and female bodies for the Six Paths of Pain, so technically I could have a female Nagato, and a male main body path as that Yahiko (I think the name was anyway). Cool suggestions, I do like themand I am still thinking about them so dont worry.**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and yup, canon begins this chapter alright. It's going to be something. Yup, I know lol. And cool suggestions! Don't worry, i still am taking them into consideration.**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it. Eeh, his missions will begin soon, as this is the start of canon now, and he'll be training throughout the story to become stronger. Yeah, maybe if I think of a good scenario for such things. As for the Kyuubi, I wouldn't know how to do something like that if I'm honest with you. Yeah, if I need some, I definitely will, though I'm sure my 9 would be different to yours, as from different parts of the world and all (I presume). Yeah, I know some about Shinto religion though I'm not an expert on such things and yes, I will still think about those things. Well, Tobi is as that's Tobi, though I always found it a little funny at times. Eventually, they'll have a fight, even if it is only a spar, but they'll eventually do something like that. Yes, he'll be fighting some opponents again in the future. Ryouta creating his own organization? I don't know about that, but he'll eventually be teaching people skills in the future, like a Sensei. Cool!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehe, yeah they're making friends alright, and you're right about that. Yup, Shisui has officially returned now, and will be showing his stuff in the coming story. Hehe, Shisui and his harem plan. I'm sure that he'll get his dream one day lol. Well, I'm sure that quite a number (like Karin for one) would be quite alright with it, though Satsuki wont be entirely receptive to the idea. Hehe, Mikoto is in the roster, she's officially in his harem that Shisui has set up and indeed, she is thinking about it, especially more now that the time skip has happened. Heh, Danzo needed to be put into his place, it would sort out his attitude. And yeah, thank God. That man should pay for what he's done, and he will in time. Hehe, yeah, free ramen from now on alright~ I have many scenes with the teasing between the two of them.**

 **Neonlight01; Heh, exactly! Shisui is back, and better than ever! Yeah, he was on a mission from Hokage-sama but it worked out in the end, and it was dangerous, as even Shisui admitted that he was nearly killed in it. I thought it would be good if Danzo got a taste of his own medicine, and be intimidated instead of intimidating for a change. Well, for the immediate future, he will, though you know Danzo, he can't let things go. Hehe, yeah. He's all flirty, but when Ayame comes, he'll become all shy, something Ryouta will tease him on later in the story. Heheh, they'll be times when they don't, as with most harems, but most of the time they will. And yeah, you'll see what they think about it as the harem teally begins. Well, when she needs to she will be, and that means she might even have a mission with Ryouta in the future as well. Hehe, yeah she's been thinking about it, and will have to contemplate it even more as Ryou grows as a Shinobi. Yeah, all of those are good suggestions.**

 **Skull Flame; Hehe, he indeed is, and Danzo right now is caught between a rock and a hard place. Hmmm, they did, and will become friends in the future, or rather they are friends right now. Well, Satsuki is going to be against it at first, but eventually she'll learn to accept it as well. Hehe, I could so see that happening with Pedo...I mean Orochimaru. I literally laughed for about 2 minutes when reading it. Heh now that is an interesting one to suggest, I never expected such a thing, would be interesting and that's a good idea on how to introduce her. well, only a few were mentioned, so don't lose hope yet. I still think that one of the Akatsuki should be in his harem, it would be interesting. Yeah, Mitsuki, not Mizuki. Mitsuki, Orochimaru's son in canon. That's who I was talking about. And thanks!**

 **Lightwave; Hehe, exactly. Such a bad turn for Danzo, but aah well. He deserves it after what he did. In the future, he'll be dealt with and yeah, Shisui is planning the harem, and now with Ryou old enough, he'll step up the antics. Well, Satsuki will be...she'll want her mother to be happy, so she wont be that bothered about Mikoto, the others however...it's going to be interesting to say the least. Yeah, more of Ayame and Shisui to come in the future.**

 **War sage; Thanks!**

 **AlphaOmega; Hehe, yeah he certainly has, and indeed, has put him into a corner. Yeah, he'll be a good elder, hehe~ Yeah, I thought those two could become good friends in the future. Well, yeah Satsuki doesn't wanna share, but she'll learn that she has to in the future. Yep, those are cool suggestions alright~**

 **Guest; Thanks, and yeah canon begins now. Well, I can't do that, sorry. Though, there are images of Satsuki on google images, so I guess take a pick from there hehe~ As for Ryouta, he kind of looks like Shisui though with some softer features and obviously younger. Yes, he is the reincarnation of Indra. Hehe, I wouldn't know how that would happen, but it would be pretty cool if that happened. Eeh, he's more of a technique style, using his head and all of that.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The boys named Ryouta Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki**

"Hmmmmmmm...Satsuki-chan, five more minutes...couple times...sleep times...sleeping is good...don't ruin it..."

A boy complained from the bed as he shifted around comfortably, taking in the softness of the bed on his body, and the softness of a certain thing in front of him as well.

This boy was of a slightly less than average height for his age, which was 12 years old. He had a little over shoulder length hair that sprawled out all over the pillow, that had a little bit of a blue tint to it. He currently wasn't wearing any clothes on his body, besides a form fitting pair of boxers, his body pressed against another body in a spooning position.

This boy was, Ryouta Uchiha.

Since the ages of being a child to now, he had matured into a young man. While he was still on the short end of the scale, being 4 ft 6 inches, he had grown into a handsome and cute 12 year old with sharper facial features than the younger child him, though he still looked younger than 12, which the boy didn't care about anymore. He had accepted that he'd be like his mother, who was short as well for her age, so he took it in stride, and began learning how to use his cuteness to his advantage, especially when it concerned older females, something that his elder brother helped him with immensely, as they both shared the love for the elder women.

"No...can't...we've got the Academy today...Ninja...we're becoming...that today...we have to get up...we've got exams to do..."

The body next to Ryou replied with a yawn.

The body in question was a girl of the same age as Ryou, 12. This girl has long silky black hair that comes down to just above her butt, and onyx eyes that seemed to be piercing, though right now they were closed so they couldn't be seen. The girls height was 4 ft 9 inches, so she was taller than Ryou, though she didn't mind...actually, she got a thrill by being taller.

She is wearing nothing but one of Ryouta's shirts that fit her form perfectly, and a pair of panties as well, of the black colour. From the shirt she was wearing, two bulges could be seen coming from the shirt. Since she was only 12, she didn't have much development in the chest area, though it was bigger than the girls in her class, bar a certain Hyuga heiress, though only be a little bit, and even then, it isn't that noticeable.

This girl was Satsuki Uchiha.

She was currently in bed with Ryouta himself, her back pressed against his chest, snuggling in tightly. Though she didn't want to move, she knew that they would have to get up soon enough, if they were to get anything done for the day, namely become Ninja.

"But...I wanna spend the day in bed with you...this is a Saturday...it's a day to sleep...not going out...this bed is comfortable, and we need to stay in it Satsuki-chan...so spend the day in bed with me..."

Ryouta announced with a yawn, and pulled Satsuki closer towards his body and enjoyed the warmth that Satsuki's body provided him. Satsuki responded by grabbing his hand, and wrapping it around her body, so they could become even closer.

"Me too...but we've got things to do, so time to get up. And it isn't a Saturday, so time to get out of this bed. It's Monday you lazy boy. Now get out of this bed immediately or I will hit you."

Satsuki stated with a joke at the end, and was about to get up when Ryou manoeuvred his head to Satsuki's neck, and gave it a gentle kiss, which sent a warmth throughout her body, something Ryouta noted by seeing it with his half lidded eyes.

"But...we can have five minutes, can't we?" Satsuki shook her head in refusal with a cute whine coming from her, so Ryou smirked and kissed her on the neck again, an erogenous zone for her, making her moan slightly. "If I kiss you here...you'd stay in bed for a few more minutes, wont you? I mean, this is a sensitive part of your body, isn't it Satsuki-chan?"

Satsuki pouted as she shifted her body so she was facing him. Ryou, being cheeky, pushed his face forward, and brushed noses with the girl, igniting a slight mumble to come from her lips in agreement.

"Five...minutes, then we have to get up. Do you hear me Ryou? No more than five minutes. If we do, we'll be in trouble and be late for our own exams. You know that it would be bad if that happened. So I'm telling you now, five minutes. Anymore, and I will have to whack you one."

She stated with a small smile, then buried her face in his chest, his natural scent hitting her nostrils, filling them with a lovely odour. She loved Ryouta natural scent, just like the rest of him, that's why she took every opportunity to be close to him, like this right now.

She then slid her hands towards his butt, it being something that she liked to grab, whenever she wanted tom and squeezed it, seeing how Ryouta would react, and he released a small moan towards the girl, who smirked back.

"Satsuki-chan, you're such a lewd girl, aren't you?"

Ryouta beamed towards the young girl who licked her lips back at him.

"It's your fault for having such a squeezable body part. If you have such a thing, and I don't touch it, then it would be a crime. Now, be a good boy and allow me to touch this butt of yours. I'm giving you five extra minutes, aren't I?"

Ryouta chuckled deeply at what the girl said, and gave her nose a gentle kiss.

"Baka, don't say such things." Ryouta smiled, and embraced the girl tighter. "I don't mind if you squeeze it, but don't squeeze to hard to make me yelp again. Last time, Shi-nii thought that I was in trouble and was under attack again."

Satsuki giggled, and gave a single grope, then snuggled against his chest again, closing her eyes at the same time with a complacent smile on her face, a smile that made Ryou feel good inside.

"I don't care, now be a good pillow, and stay still while I rest my head against your chest, and squeeze your fine butt as well. Mmmmm, such a nice butt you have Ryou. Seriously, this is the best one ever. Always have a good butt like this, and I will be happy. Of course, your...thing is also appreciated by me. Yeah, that's a good...thing alright, but your butt is forever my favourite part of your body so always keep it the same as it is now."

Ryouta could only roll his eyes at that, remembering when Satsuki became obsessed, at least slightly, with his butt. In the years he's known her, she became a little more...forceful when it came to his behind.

"Yes, Satsuki-chan. I'll attempt to keep my butt, as it is."

"Good boy."

She said with a victory and rubbed her face against his chest.

Ryou looked down at the girl in his arms, and smiled happily with himself, then his eyes naturally closed themselves, him soon drifting into a dreamless sleep. As for Satsuki, she didn't fall asleep, but did give Ryouta chest a few kisses that made him shiver at the touch of her lips.

Most would wonder if they were a couple considering how close they are, and how they act with one another, and how they seem to be completely okay with being nearly nude with one another, even going as far as to have Satsuki sleep in Ryouta's shirt while cuddling one another tightly...but they didn't know themselves if they were a couple or not.

Many saw them as a couple and officially shipped them together, like Shisui and others like Naruto (though that's because Satsuki is nicer when Ryou was around so he wanted to keep him around her, so she would be nice), but they've never actually stated it to the other, for reasons that they even didn't know why, as they were too shy to say anything about it, only having an unspoken bond to one another.

But everyone knew that they were together, and knew that Satsuki was quite possessive of Ryouta, and even though he hadn't admitted it to her, he did see her as his girlfriend, even if only in thought, and did become slightly jealous if anyone flirted with her, which does happen from time to time, so beware of Ryou, if someone flirts with Satsuki.

Five minutes soon came and Satsuki shifted in the bed again, cracking open an eye and glanced upwards at the young boy that held her in his arms, which in her opinion was the best.

"Five minutes have come and gone Ryou. Time to get up now. If you don't, I will slap your ass so hard that you'll yelp so loud that it will make torture seem to be a dream. And then I will continue to do it a number of times so I can see your adorable reactions."

She explained 'kindly' while having a slightly sadistic smile on her face, something that didn't go unnoticed by the boy himself who attempted to make some distance between the two. However Satsuki didn't allow that, and moved closer, all the while pulling him close with her right hand on his butt.

"Satsuki-chan, don't be cruel. Allow me to...sleep. I let you wear my shirt last night."

He argued slightly, and attempted to be cute, and rubbed noses with her, something that she found to be cute as well and was about to give into it, but could see through it as well, and rolled her eyes at the sight and made a slight distance between the two.

"No, my handsome Dragon. And you don't have a choice in that either. If I am gonna wear your shirt, then I am going to wear it, you cannot stop me Ryou. I wont be fooled by your cuteness though, now get out of this bed right now. Or do I have to resort to punishment?"

He whined like a small puppy and gave a refusal shake of his head, pulling the covers over his head so he didn't have to listen to anything else, in a lame attempt to stay asleep.

"No...stay in bed with Satsuki-chan...stay in bed with me...I'll do anything...stay in bed...with me. Your neck...I will kiss it...your lips...I will do anything to stay in bed...so allow me to stay in bed my adorable Satsuki-chan."

Satsuki thought about what he said, many naughty thoughts about what she and Ryouta could do in bed together, and her face flushed a deep crimson colour, and even had a small nose bleed when she got into the lewder of the thoughts, but ultimately, she gave a refusal shake of her head.

"N-No, I wont allow you to do such things again Ryou. Now get your small ass out of this bed, and put your hair in the way that I want it!" Satsuki issued an order, to which Ryouta gave a glare, so she relented. "Fine, you can do your hair whatever way you want, even if it is the wrong way." She added with a pout, thinking about the 'duck butt' hair as Ryou, and pretty much everyone dubbed it, then finalized when she gave him a kiss on his lips. "Now, it's time to become Ninja's. I wont settle for anything less than the best from you. While I become the best female, you best become the best male Ninja in the class, understood? We're Uchiha after all. We have things to look and live up too. We can't falter now, we're the future of this clan, we need to be prepared for anything that happens." She rounded up, then developed a red face. " _And we also have to...repopulate as well. Uchiha need strong Ninja...we need to bring strong dna together after all, and I can't imagine anyone being my partner, other than you my Ryou._ "

Naughty thoughts came to her as a dark blush ran itself across her face, thinking about many positions that Ryou could be in, and how she'd like to exploited such things, especially with the raging hormones that are going inside of her right now.

Ryou relented and sighed to his fate as he shifted his body out of the bed, but not fully standing up.

"Fine, I'm getting up now. Happy? Are you happy that you've ruined my day in bed?"

He said as he got out of the bed, showing much of his body to her, which she smirked at and licked her lips as she rested her elbow on the pillow, and her hand on her head, holding it up as she stared at the boy with a lustful gaze in her eyes.

"Ooh I'm definitely happy right now." Her eyes then cast downwards at his body, and saw the bulge in his underwear, and a wider smirk appeared on her face. "Ooh, I'm really happy now. Seems like my second favourite thing woke up as well."

Ryouta stopped, and ran a hand through his hair, turning towards the semi nude girl on the bed.

"Hmmm?"

Ryou cocked his head to the side, and stared at her with a wondering gaze in his eyes, but Satsuki shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter." She stated with a smirk, and then giggled to herself. "It's so good that he doesn't get me some of the time, it's apart of his charm." She muttered under her breath then ran a teasing finger up her chest, lifting the shirt upwards, revealing more and more of her milky skin, only to see Ryou looking at her with a small blush on his face. "One day, I will definitely allow you to...whatever you want, my adorable Dragon-kun."

Ryouta blushed even more and turned away, unable to do anything else other than that, due to the grown lusting that he had for the young girl, which he wasn't able to express properly.

Satsuki gave a little smirk as she got out of the bed herself, all the while going into the closer to get her clothes. Since she lived in his room (never bothering to go into her own), she had clothes in his room so she could get changed without worry.

Ryouta began to change into his own clothes. As he dressed, he could literally feel Satsuki's eyes burning onto his form, but he didn't allow himself to fall victim of her enchanting spell.

Once he dressed, he turned to Satsuki, and got her opinion.

"What do you think, Satsuki-chan? Does this scream Ninja or what?"

Satsuki took in his appearance.

What Ryouta was wearing was a black high collared shirt, something most Uchiha wore, that's short sleeved. The Uchiha crest is on the back of the shirt, covering most of his back. On the bottom, he wore black pants that came to his calf with a pair of sandals coloured the same as his shirt, black. On his right leg, a pouch was attached with his Ninja tools in, and on his back, a tanto was strapped, the blades handle coming to the right hand side of his head for easy access. His hair had also changed slightly in the respect that the hair had been spiked, the spikes going downwards, and his bangs framed his face, leaving his forehead in view with no hair there so his eventual headband could go there.

"Yeah, you look good. Battle ready even. But why carry a tanto with you? We aren't going into battle."

"Hehe, I know that. But I feel strangely naked without it, you know? It's, something of a comfort for me to have, so I am ready at anytime. Either way, I think I'm ready for some breakfast now, what about you?"

She smiled, and slipped on her sandals.

"Yeah, I'm ready now Ryou. So, what do you think?"

As she conversed with him, she also finished getting dressed, and showed herself to Ryouta.

Satsuki is wearing a high collared shirt as well, though she was wearing a dark purple one that came to her midriff, exposing it for the world to see and wore elbow lengthed fingerless gloves. On the bottom, she wore a white semi short skirt, usually girly of the Uchiha, exposing the bottom of her legs and her knees as well, with black sandals on her feet. Strapped to her left leg, was her pouch that had her Ninja tools in, and while she didn't carry a tanto, she did have one, but has foregone to wear it today. With her hair, she had changed it so some bangs framed her face, while two semi long ponytails, called twintails, that came to her mid section, tied together with black ribbon, something Ryou had given her last year as a present.

"Y-Yeah, you look good Satsuki-chan."

She stuck out her tongue, and moved closer until their bodies touched.

"Just...good?" She questioned with a small kiss on his lips. "Really? Only a little good Ryou?"

"O-Oh...I meant you look fabulous." He croaked out as Satsuki forced her bust into his chest. "Y-You are a little close Satsuki-chan...not that I mind...though..."

He gushed out as the door opened, revealing Shisui to them dressed in his usual attire, though he had on an apron, suggesting that he had been cooking not long ago, as a smell did draft into the room, a good smell at that.

"Kuku, getting it on in the bedroom already? Geez, I thought I raised you better than that you hound dog. I know she's your girl, but to do it when Mikoto-san and I are in the house, can't you control your hormones?" Ryou scowled as Shisui winked. "Anyway, there's food to be had you two. Mikoto-san and I went all out today, so you two should come and eat the food, or you might break Mikoto-sans heart. Come on you two, this is the day you're going to finally become Ninja. Aren't you excited?"

"Y-Yes, I actually am Shi-nii." Ryou answered and kept his arms around Satsuki, something Shisui noted and mentally smiled at. "N-Now, did I hear food was involved?"

Hearing that, Shisui shook his head with a bright smile on his face.

"Hurry up and do whatever it is you are doing here, and get some food. Though, if you're going to have sex, wait until you're Ninja's. It will be fine then, as you'll be adults, technically. Though if you're going to have sex, at least wear protection, Ryou. I don't want Satsuki-san getting pregnant at her age, you know?"

"S-Shi-nii, don't say such things! I-I'm not even saying or even thinking of s-sex with Satsuki-chan, or anyone! I don't want anything like that! It's wrong Shi-nii! Besides, shouldn't you use it with Ayame-san!?"

Shisui's face turned a tinge of pink, thinking about the ramen girl, before shaking his head.

"Hmph, as if I need such things. For your information, I don't even like Ayame-chan like that so don't mention anything about it again!"

Ryou developed a dirty smirk, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh? You don't? But I heard from Ayame-san that she said you were cute."

"Really now?" Shisui questioned, forgetting the fact that he didn't want to talk about her, and leaned in. "So, what else did she say..." Realizing what he was asking, he turned face, and huffed. "I don't even care what she said, and how cute she thinks I am. Just come for breakfast and don't tease your Nii-chan again."

The pair nodded with sweat dropping from their foreheads as Shisui left the room with a confused face on, not sure onw what to be feeling ot thinking about, though it was obvious that he was thinking about Ayame, even if he didn't want to admit it.

With him gone, Ryou chuckled, and stuck out his tongue.

"He's such a tsundere, he really is. He can't even see when a girl likes him. But it doesn't get past me~ I want Ayame-san and Nii-chan to get together~ They are so cute together~"

He was pleased as he liked Ayame himself, and thought that if she got with Ryou...well, besides his happiness, he could also maybe get free ramen, for himself and Naruto as well...though, he still thought that she was good for him, and it was obvious to Ryou that Shisui had something fot the girl as he often made excuses to go and eat at the ramen shop.

Satsuki sweatdropped at that, and rolled her eyes.

" _You're one to talk Ryou. You can't even see that Ino and Sakura want to be with you either, and you've only just begun to realize my feelings. Hell, maybe it runs in your family when you don't realize any girls feelings._ "

Satsuki faced Ryouta, and then gave him a big kiss on his lips. The kiss didn't last long, but it was good. The feeling of love was passed from one to the other, a love that was unspoken, but nonetheless, all the more true and big as well.

"W-What was that for?"

Satsuki smiled at the question, and then hugged him tightly.

"It's nothing really. But today, is the day that we become Ninja. One step closer to anything that we can do together. As Ninja's, we'll be able to do amazing things together. I just know that we'll change the world. At least, our own world."

"Yes, today we're going to be Ninja's, together. I wonder what's going to happen now?"

Satsuki shrugged her shoulders, and then gave him a little kiss.

"Whatever happens, as long as you and I are together, it doesn't matter in the slightest. All that matters is you and I are together, yes?" Ryouta gave a slight inclination with his neck, so Satsuki smiled bewitchingly. "Then come on Dragon-kun, lets get to it."

Ryouta inclined his neck, and they left the bedroom together. They walked through the main house, and got to the dining area together.

Getting there, they saw Mikoto sat at the table, wearing a lovely dress that came down to her knee, exposing her leg, and since Ryouta began having feelings of a sexual nature, he saw what Mikoto really was...a beautiful woman.

He knew that he shouldn't, but he'd look at Mikoto every now and again with a longing stare. She, to him, was an older version of Satsuki, but they had their differences. Satsuki had a cuteness to her that Mikoto had, but was less, but to Mikoto, there was a vulnerability to her that made Ryouta's heart beat a little faster than it usually would.

But most of the time, he was able to hold back his more naughty thoughts, as he knew Satsuki would kill him if he ever told her that he liked Mikoto, and he didn't even know how she felt, so he decided to keep it a secret.

Mikoto, seeing the pair, gave a gentle smile.

"Aah, good morning you two. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, thanks Kaa-san."

Satsuki replied while Ryou just nodded his head shyly and sat down at the table with Satsuki next to him. When sat down, the pair held hands under the table as they saw the food before them.

"Enjoy your meal you two." Mikoto began and sat down next to him, as Ryouta's face became a little red, when she leaned towards him. "How are you today Ryouta-kun? You seem to be well rested."

Mikoto said with a small smile, and leaned even closer towards his face, his turning red at the closeness of her face, and cast his eyes downwards, which he wished he didn't do as her breasts laid on the table, almost popping out of the tight dress she was wearing, which made him gulp and attempt to recoil, but Mikoto didn't have any of it, and leaned closer.

"Mi-Mikoto-san, is something wrong?"

Mikoto shook her head majestically, and laid a hand on the table, next to his hand, while Satsuki remained unaware, as food was in front of her, and when that was, she didn't pay much attention to anything else. Though Shisui saw what was going on, and chuckled to himself.

"Nothing sweetie, nothing whatsoever. It's just, the light of your eyes caught me today." She explained, and overlapped her hand on his, and cooed softly. "So soft, unexpected of a Ninja who trains daily."

"A-Ah well...I've always had fair skin I guess..."

Ryouta attempted to scratch his cheek, but couldn't due to Mikoto's hand on his.

Mikoto gave a nod in return, and leaned closer, so close that Ryouta could feel Mikoto's hot breath dancing on his skin, it making him tingle inside, and his cheeks to flush.

"You certainly have always had delicious looking skin..." She blushed a little, and leaned back slightly. "Did I say delicious? I meant pure white, and beautiful skin. It's...mesmerizing, the softness of your skin. And your hair, I'm glad that you've decided to wear it like you have." Mikoto then raised a hand to his hair, and ran fingers through the locks as the boy whined a little cutely, something Mikoto picked up, and gently smiled at. "Mmmm, so soft, and it smells fragrant as well. I think you look quite handsome like that, Ryouta-kun. Yes, very handsome indeed. When did you become so handsome anyway?"

Mikoto complimented with a leer in her eyes, and a dazzling smile on her face that was so bright that Ryou was blind sided for a second or so. But he was able to recover from the smile and gave an answer back.

"T-Thank you, Mikoto-san. I-I don't now...I guess I've always been like this...? Y-You're looking...b-b-beautiful today...is that a n-new dress?"

He questioned, unable to stop the feeling building up within his chest.

Mikoto nodded, and edged even closer, so now her face was practically on his face, merely an inch between them, something that Mikoto didn't mind, and Ryouta was unsure of and had to wonder why Satsuki wasn't saying anything about it.

"It is sweetheart, thank you for noticing. I got this just the other day, what do you think?"

Ryouta took in the dresses appearance, and Mikoto as well as her bosom, and could only blush again unintentionally, unable to think of anything else, other than Mikoto's developed chest, the chest of a true woman, with her body complimenting her chest as well. In his eyes, she was quite perfect as a woman, with no faults and a lovely personality to match her kind face and body as well.

"Y-You look...well...truthfully, it doesn't...matter what you wear...as you are always...beautiful...in my eyes at least..."

He managed to get out, to the amusement of Shisui, and blushing Mikoto, hearing a compliment that she didn't believe that she would, and felt good inside of her chest to hear it from Ryouta.

"That's a wonderful thing to say Ryouta-kun. When did you become such a charmer huh? Have you been taking lessons from Shisui-san?" He shrugged his shoulders with the same blush on his face as Mikoto picked up his chopsticks. "Here sweetness, I will feed you your breakfast. You've got a big day ahead, and need all of the energy that you can get."

"O-Oh, that's nice but..."

Ryouta didn't have time to answer properly as Mikoto attentively placed some food in his mouth after blowing on it seductively, the air of her slowly wafting Ryouta in the face, which made him blush even more and he could feel a certain area on him getting tighter due to some clothes of his.

As he chewed the food, Mikoto just stared at him lovingly. It was as if she was transfixed on his appearance, and the way he ate his food, and the way he looked as well while eating. She couldn't keep her eyes off him, and unknowingly began fluttering her eyebrows in a dazzling manner.

Ryouta caught sight of the woman staring at him, and with round eyes.

"Mikoto-san...you're really being nice this morning...is there a reason?"

Mikoto snapped out of her state, then shook her head gently.

"No, of course not. I was just thinking about how you've changed over these years. You've grown from a cute little boy, to a cuter older boy. You're going to be a Ninja soon, and that means you're going to be an adult."

When the word adult hit him, it was as it bricks came down on him, as the heaviness of the situation came to him. Before becoming a Ninja, he was a child, but when he becomes a Ninja today, he wont be a child anymore, and he was okay with that, as he wanted to do his part for the village.

"Y-Yes, I can't wait to be a Ninja, then I can contribute to this household and truly begin paying Shi-nii back for what he has done for me."

He answered honestly, with Shisui being caught by surprise by what he said. Mikoto though knew where he was coming from, and could only smile with a certain flare to her voice.

"Yes, you'll be able to do just that. And maybe, with the money, you'll be able to take me...eeh, Satsuki out on a real date around the village, instead of just to the park or something like that."

When she slipped on the name, she mentally berated herself, not wanting to give such a thing away to Ryouta. and was glad that she saw that Ryouta didn't concentrate on such a thing, only the fact that the word 'date' and 'Satsuki' were in the same sentence.

"D-Dating is...d-date...w-we aren't dating or anything! I swear that we aren't anything like that! W-We are just...eeh, we are just...we are just you know!? W-We are just to-together! That's all!"

Ryouta flatly denied as Satsuki scowled and continued eating the meal, though she didn't say anything about it, deciding to stroke his thigh and dig in her fingernails, not enough to hurt him, but to make him know that she is still right beside him.

Shisui saw the interactions between the two, and couldn't help but smile.

" _Geez, they already act like they are together. They don't listen to me though, and don't say anything about it. But, it is quite obvious that they are doing things that people that are together do. Meeh, I'm sure that they'll soon declare their love to one another._ "

Shisui right now was quite satisfied. He was happy for his little brother and especially now that he was a Ninja. He wanted Ryou to be a Ninja for so long, so much so that they could fight together.

As Shisui was musing, Mikoto allowed a bemused look in her eyes to appear.

"I see, if that's what you believe. Anyway, please eat up Ryouta-kun, you've got a big day ahead, and you need all of the energy that you can get. Since you're Shisui-sans Otouto, you've got to be a strong Ninja."

Mikoto reminded him softly, as she placed some more food into his mouth.

"Yes, I will be strong. But I'm going to be different from Shi-nii. He is him, and I am me. We're different people, so of course we'd be different types of Ninja and all of that."

He said with a smile, but an undertone of determination. He was sure to make a good Ninja, but he didn't want to be known as Shisui's brother. He wanted to be known as a Ninja that's equal to Shisui, and maybe one day someone that he can surpass Shisui himself.

Mikoto smiled, and continue feeding him.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Now eat up Ryouta-kun."

He nodded childlike and together, they all ate their meals, and having a genuine happy time with one another. The things they talked about were quite trivial, but it didn't matter as they were together.

After breakfast, Ryou and Satsuki walked towards the door, after taking their lunches and other things as well that they would need.

"See you later Okaa-san, Shisui-san."

"Yes, goodbye Mikoto-san, Shi-nii. When you see us next, we'll be Ninja."

Satsuki and Ryouta gave their goodbyes to the pair who smiled, and walked over to their children (or brother in Shisui's case, though it didn't matter much as Shisui saw himself as a parent as well) and embraced the children, or preteens now.

"Goodbye Satsuki. Have a good day, and make us proud."

Mikoto gently said with the kindness a mother would display. Satsuki gave a little nod, and broke the hug.

"Definitely, I'll make Uchiha proud."

Satsuki stated with a slight grin on her face, something that she only showed around the people within the room, and Hinata as well. Not that she didn't want to show anyone her smile, she just didn't seem to care what others thought of her.

"Yes, make Uchiha proud, and yourself as well. You're a good Shinobi Satsuki, you'll be one of the best in no time."

"Hehe, thanks Kaa-chan. See you later."

"Yes, see you later. Also, after the exams finish, come home so I can give you some tips and other things as well. It is important that you come home after the Academy, okay?"

Satsuki pouted, but she gave a little nod in agreement, since her mother sounded serious, she thought that she would have to do something like that, so she didn't upset her mother.

As they gave their goodbyes, Ryouta and Shisui did the same thing.

"See ya later Ryou. You'll make Ninja in no time, and when you do, I can't wait to start going on missions with you. Together, we'll be the strongest Uchiha alive, along with Satsuki-san of course."

That was Shisui's dream. He wanted to go on a mission with Ryouta, any kind of mission would be fine for him, as long as he could it. He wanted to experience such a thing with Ryou. He wanted to see what the boy could do when he became a Ninja, and wanted to really train him as well.

"Hehe, yes. That's right Shi-nii. I can't wait to become a strong Ninja, and fight alongside you. This time, we'll do it together, whatever it is, okay Shi-nii?"

"Right, we'll do it together." Shisui explained and then rubbed the top of his head. "Hey, I'm proud of you, Ryou." Shisui said with a prideful voice. "Don't ever forget that, I am very proud of you."

Hearing that was a good comfort to Ryou, and he smiled happily at his elder brother figure.

"Thanks, Nii-chan." Ryou was then pulled by Satsuki as she pointed to the clock with her other hand, indicating that they're going to be late, so he bowed to Shisui. "Gotta go Shi-nii, speak later! Love you Shi-nii!"

Ryou was dragged out of the door before he could hear Shisui's "Love ya too!" but he felt it within his heart so it didn't matter that he didn't hear it, but was glad that he could feel it, as it made it better.

Within the house, Shisui and Mikoto were left together, as Shisui was staring at the woman with bemused eyes.

"Awww, does Mikoto-san like Ryou now that he's a handsome boy? Does she want to do ecchi things with his Shota body~?"

Adopting a teasing voice, and an equally teasing face, he directed a question towards Mikoto who's face turned downwards with a cute blush on her face.

"D-Don't say such things. He's too young for myself."

Mikoto defended from the man, while having a pink face, but Shisui lewdly smirked.

"Don't worry about such things. By the end of the day, he'll be an adult...actually, since he was able to do the Fire Release Jutsu, he was considered an adult within the clan. Don't worry Mikoto-san, I'm sure that Satsuki-san wouldn't mind sharing with her Okaa-san. She knows how tough you had it with Fugaku and how unhappy you were, so I'm sure she'd want her own Okaa-san to be happy, even if it is to share her love with you. So, take a chance sometime. I'm sure he'll like the idea. You never know, by the end of the week, you could become one of the harem members."

Mikoto turned away from Shisui and walked away as she hugged herself, leaving Shisui alone who merely smirked and chuckled deeply, leaving the house to attend to some business.

* * *

 **Hyuga Compound...**

Resting within a bed, was one Hanabi Hyuga. The 11 year old Hanabi laid in her bed, as she shifted from side to side, tossing and turning as a smile plastered itself all over her face.

She has changed in the years, and now she was 11, her hair was even longer than it was when she was 7 years old. It came down towards her butt, and it was always let loose, never tied into a ponytail or anything, as Hanabi felt the most comfortable while wearing it down. She had two long bangs at either side of her head, framing her face, that came down to her chest and her height, was just an inch shorter than Ryouta's own, which she actually liked quite abit, as she liked being shorter than her classmates, as she believed that gave her an edge, but to what she needed this edge for...she wasn't going to disclose it.

"Hmmmm...Ryou-kun not there...mmmmm...it's so good...ooh if you...insist...you can touch me there ...only for you...my Ryou-kun..."

Hanabi was dreaming.

She was dreaming about Ryouta, doing things to her, that she usually dreamt about. It wasn't as if she actually ever acted on the feelings she had, but as the years went by, more and more feelings came to her, especially with the fact that Ryouta would always smile at her and encourage her and her sister as well. That was a big deal to Hanabi.

She liked the fact that he supported the relationship between her sister and Naruto, even if he doesn't know the fact that Hinata is jealous of Ryouta, as she still believes that Ryouta is in love with Naruto, and vise versa, by the amount of time they spend together, even if Hanabi and many others have tried to explain to her that they are simply friends, but Hinata didn't accept that, and adamantly believed that Ryouta, and Naruto were having a relationship...something Hanabi's perverse side didn't mind that much, at least what she imagined anyway.

"Hanabi, it's time to..."

As she dreamt, Hinata walked into her room, to wake her up. But as the white eyed girl was going to say anything, a bright smile appeared on the sleeping girls face, as she snuggled up to the doll that Ryouta once long ago repaired for her, something that she keeps as a treasured item.

"Hmmmm...ooh yeah Ryou-kun...I don't mind purring for you nyaan...I can be a good...kitty...but...bad if...you want...mmmmm yeah...leave...come to...me Ryou-kun..."

Hinata blushed at the suggestive tone her sister used and was tempted to walk away right there and then, but something stopped her, and she had to watch the sight unfurl before her, that sight being Hanabi puckering her lips.

" _W-What is she going to do? And why does she keep moaning for Ryouta-kun? Doesn't she know that he has feelings for Satsuki-chan and Naruto-kun?_ "

Hinata wondered to herself, watching the display her sister was doing, and guessed one wrong, the Naruto one, and guessed the Satsuki one right, and even used a change in honorifics, signifying that they have become closer and closer.

While said girl rest, she pressed her lips to the bears own stuffed lips, and began making out with the doll, believing it to be Ryouta in her semi unconscious state and got some fluff in her mouth, coming from another toy she had that had transferred onto the dolls lips that Ryou fixed, something Hinata could only blush at a number of times, seeing it as...something hilarious and scary at the same time.

"Ryou-kun...your lips are...fluffy...but I don't mind...it's charming..."

Hinata allowed a little titter to escape her lips at that time, seeing it as funny that she still believes the doll is Ryouta, even with the fluff from the dolls stuffing coming from the mouth area being on her lips, and doesn't stop making out with it.

Hinata watched for over a minute, watching her little sister kissing the doll, and even hugged its chest into her own chest to 'deepen' the kiss. Hanabi was so far in her own dream, she wasn't aware of the fact that her sisters laughing was becoming something of a belly laugh.

"I-I can't do it anymore..." Hinata finally worked the courage up to wake her sister, and crawled over towards the sleeping and kissing doll girl. Making it to the girl, the elder Hyuga reached out her hand and shook the girl. "Hanabi, it is time to-"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

BANG!

Hanabi shot up with eyes blazing, and slammed her fist into Hinata's face, more specifically her right eye, causing a loud noise to echo through the house.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HELP!"

Hinata screamed and was flung back from Hanabi's fist, and hit the wall, before her body fell onto the ground, with Hinata sobbing at the right hook to her eye, clutching the space around the eye, as she couldn't grab the eye itself.

"Hmmm...what's with the screaming?"

Hanabi questioned as she looked towards the elder crying Hyuga.

Hanabi's eyes shot open fully, and she looked to her sister on the ground who was sobbing her poor heart out from the fist that she received by mistake from the youngest Hyuga.

Sorrow laced its way into Hanabi's face as she bowed her head apologetically.

"Ooh Nee-chan, it's you. I thought that it was someone else trying to take me and do weird things to me like kill me or something like that, like that time Satsuki-chan tried to kill me when I attempted to sleep at Ryou-kun's house for a sleepover when she thought I said 'sleep' with him, but...eeh, oops." Hinata cried at the youngest Hyuga who felt bad about what she did, but didn't want to defend her actions anymore. "W-Well, I said sorry Nee-chan, I can't do anything else. I mean, I didn't like hitting you, you know?"

"You didn't have to punch me that hard though!"

Hinata surprisingly hissed at the younger, said girl recoiling at the confidence that the elder displayed, as Hinata wouldn't usually act like that, but then she thought that maybe Naruto's confidence rubbed off on her.

"I didn't mean to!" Hanabi rasped back at the elder. "You know what I'm like when someone sneaks up on me when I'm asleep. I have to react like that, or someone might hurt me. I'm only trying to protect myself, like any good Ninja would. And you could've dodged. You're a Ninja in training, aren't you?"

Hanabi justified her actions to the elder Hyuga who shot up, and walked out of the room while crying her eyes out, apparently the punch Hanabi gave being something more than she could take.

With her sister gone, Hanabi fell back onto he bed, and took the doll in her arms, as she smiled at it.

"Well, seems like I've got another day at the Academy to do...ooh, I'll see Ryou-kun there though so it isn't so bad." She giggled when she mentioned Ryouta's name, then laid on her side with the doll between her small chest. "Hmmmm, there's something important today...but what is it that's important today I wonder hmmm, it has to be something...important...important...what's so important about this day...hmmmm..."

She couldn't figure out what was so important so she decided to close her eyes and allow the dream she remembered vaguely to fill her thoughts so she could have some more time in bed with her doll, and her own thoughts that kept her company.

As she smiled, thinking about the dream, a nagging feeling kept filling her heart, and she couldn't figure out why she was feeling this way. She knew that she had something important to do, but she couldn't figure out what she needed to do...

That was until it came flooding to her mind, and she sat up quickly.

"OOH CRAP! I'VE GOT THE EXAMS TODAY!"

And as quick as lightning, Hanabi got dressed and rushed towards the door to her room, intending to not be late, for the exams, and to have a good breakfast as well, something that she'd need today.

* * *

 **With Satsuki and Ryouta...**

"Come on Ryou, we've got to get there, because you wanted five more minutes in bed."

"Oh don't pretend that you didn't like it Satsuki-chan. I heard the moans you gave, you loved it just as much as I did."

Out of the house, Satsuki and Ryou quickly walked towards the Academy since they were a little behind schedule, not that Ryou minded that much as he knew that he'd soon be meeting his best friend, as he had a feeling that something was going to happen soon enough.

"Yeah, even if I did, I'm still blaming you for this."

She joked lightly, causing a small pout to come from the make Uchiha, who gently embraced the female around her shoulder, and pulled her closer than close, igniting the familiar warmth to come to her chest.

"Then I blame you for being so naughty this morning. Do I have to remind you who squeezed who's butt this morning while threatening punishments? Huh?" When Satsuki didn't answer, he smirked again, and kissed her on the cheek. "So sorry Satsuki-chan, but I have to take every advantage I get, don't I? Isn't that what it means to be a Ninja?"

Satsuki blushed, and turned her neck away from Ryouta's face, as a victory smirk washed over the boys features as he knew that when she did things like that, it meant he won, and he liked winning against Satsuki, as she usually was the one who won so the rare moments that he won, he'd take them with a fat smile on his face.

With that, they continued walking together, Ryouta happy that he got to win today, and Satsuki dissatisfied that she lost today, seeing it as a little competition between the two of them.

""Good morning Satsuki-chan, Ryouta-kun!""

The old couple that runs the bakery greeted the pair of lovers as the hurried on by, with Satsuki grunting out a response, but Ryouta taking the time to greet said couple with a bright smile on his face.

"Yes, good morning Oba-san, Oji-san! Can't talk, gotta get to the Academy, got to become Ninja! See you later though! Have a nice day Oji-san! Oba-san! Good luck with the bakery!"

Ryouta greeted the old couple and continued walking, but not before catching the old man picking up a loaf of bread.

"Here, take this Ryouta-kun! It's our newest line of bread, it's guaranteed to give you a boost of energy! Here, it's on the house!"

With that and those lovely sounding words to his ears (Ryou being someone who loves food, but manages to keep off the weight quite easily, something that some are jealous of him for), the old man used all of his strength and threw loaf of bread towards Ryou who caught it without looking.

"Thanks Oji-san! See you later! Thanks for the bread!"

Ryouta thanked him as they walked off together, heading for the Academy together.

"Satsuki-chan, Ryouta-kun! Have a good day!"

"Yes, become great Ninja's!"

"You're the pride of Uchiha you bright children!"

With his arm around Satsuki's shoulder, they both hurried towards the Academy, all the while Uchiha greeted them as they walked away together and said nice things about how they are the pride of the Uchiha, which both smiled at and thought of it fondly.

"Come on Ryou, we're going to be late!" Satsuki yelled, and they began running away. "You walk dead slow like an old man." Satsuki giggled a little as she said that then she winked slightly. "Though, you better not act like that on the battlefield, and the bedroom either."

"Hehe, how lewd of you Satsuki-chan~"

Ryou chuckled with a faint luminescent blush at the end of Satsuki's sentence and picked up the pace by quite a lot.

They ran and ran through the village together, running so fast that neither civilian nor even Genin would be able to keep up with their eyes of their speed. But Ryouta was naturally faster than Satsuki, but Satsuki kept up quite well indeed. The only reason he was faster is because he trains quite a lot in speed, being Shisui's brother and his mothers son, also helps as well as he is naturally fast.

As they ran together, their hands naturally linked together, together and strong as well. Though most couldn't see them, it didn't stop Ryou from greeting people on the streets that he knew, and even people that he didn't and was naturally kind too anyway.

"Heheehehehehehe!" A loud boisterous voice rang out throughout the area, alerting many to the presence of the young voice, and some scowled as they heard it, while some smiled, and some didn't even care. "You can't catch me! You can't catch me! Mehehehehee!"

"Get back here Narutooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Stop that brat!"

In the middle of the village, a 12 year old Naruto was running through the village, with a bucket of blue paint in his left hand, and nothing in the right, being chased down by a pair of Chunin Ninja who wanted the boy to stop. The outfit Naruto wore, wasn't one of usual Ninja, it being bright orange in colour, and for Ryou, he never understood why Naruto loved the colour orange so much, but decided to not question it that much since that's what his friend like, and he didn't feel like it was his place to say anything about it.

Ryou looked and saw Naruto jumping from house to house, building to building, all the while laughing. While people seemed to doubt his skill, to Ryou, he found it quite impressive that he was able to outrun two Chunin level Ninja and still make sure that the paint he had in his hand didn't spill out.

"You wont get me! I wont lose to all of you! Heheheheh! I'm faster than you are~! I'm going to be the greatest Hokage, so people like you can't stop me from advancing either!"

Naruto declared as the two Chunin continued to chase down the boy, who was slowly getting caught.

"Geez, isn't there a day where he doesn't cause trouble? I mean seriously, he always gets into trouble, why does he even do that anyway?"

An irritated Satsuki spoke beside Ryou who smiled weakly at the scary face that she was showing.

"I dunno, but he likes doing it, and he isn't causing any harm." Ryou said with a smile, lying slightly as he had a good idea on why Naruto did what he did, then flicked his hair to the side. "As long as he doesn't do that, I don't see why he can't do some pranking and whatnot. Though...I could see why it might annoy some."

He sweatdropped at the end as he saw Satsuki's annoyed face but smiled and thought that it was kind of cute that she'd show such a face, a face that he really did like very much.

Satsuki huffed slightly, and turned away.

"Yes, you might not be annoyed, but I certainly am some of the time. He pisses me off to no end when he does it in class and to me sometimes as well, though I hardly fall for such childishness in the slightest. Well, whatever. You aren't going to help him out of this are you Ryou?"

The girl questioned the boy who shrugged his shoulders, and turned towards the fleeting blonde hopping across the rooftops with ease, and a genuine happy smile on his face.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" Ryou greeted and stopped in his tracks along with Satsuki. "Have you been pranking again Naruto-kun? And if so, who've you been pranking this time? It isn't Hokage-sama again is it Naruto-kun? You know how mad he gets when you do, like when you use your Sexy Technique on him!"

Naruto paused and was about to speak when the two Chunin were about to catch Naruto, so he couldn't stop, and jumped towards the two Uchiha as they curiously watched Naruto move around the Leaf village.

"Ryooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!" Naruto screeched and flailed his free hand around. "Do me a favour and get these guys off meeeeeeeeeeeeee! And looked at the Hokage faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaces dattebayoooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Naruto asked kindly and yelled at the same time as Ryouta looked at the two Chunin and mentally sighed, then looked at the Hokage faces, and saw that paint was dripping from the faces, with swirls and paint splatters being on all of the faces. The one that was the most defaced was the Yondaime Hokage's face, that Ryou didn't quite understand, but he looked awfully familiar, yet couldn't place it quite, since it was made out of stone...but something about the face looked awfully familiar with him.

He inclined his neck in agreement anyway with Naruto's request, ignoring his thoughts about the faces and seeing as he did ask kindly, at least for Naruto, and he couldn't bear to let Naruto take the brunt of it all, he decided that he would help him, even if it makes him feel better.

"Neee, you're such a naughty child Naruto-kun. Seriously, you've been painting something again. You can't do such things, you know? You'll get told off for doing such things like that. Though don't worry, I wont hold it against you hehe~" Ryou chuckled but let go of Satsuki, and got into a running position. "Okay Naruto-kun, I'll get them off your tail, but you owe me for this! Seriously, I could get done for this!"

Ryouta stated, then jumped towards the pair of Chunin. As he sailed through the air, Naruto gave a thankful nod and sped off, leaving Ryouta to deal with the Chunin, and mentally thanked him for helping him.

Landing in front of them, Ryou smiled as his Sharingan activated and he stared into the adult males eyes, with the tomoe's spinning, staring right into the eyes of the Chunin.

"What are you doing?"

One of the Chunin questioned the younger boy who's smile became a little brighter than it should be, something that worried both of the Chunin and went to take a step back, but Ryouta took a step forward and stopped them from moving.

"Y-You aren't going too..."

The Chunin couldn't even finish off that well as the boy made his eyes open really wide, showing it to both of them who had a tough time with looking into the boys bright red eyes.

"Look into my eyes and you'll be hypnotized." Ryou said with a slasher like smile, to the Chunin who did it by accident. But as soon as they did, for a few seconds, nothing happened, until their eyes turned hazy and looked to be in a trance. "Sleep for me."

The eyes of the Chunin rolled into the back of their heads, and then they closed their eyes, and fell forward. Using quick speed, Ryou stuck out his arms, and caught them with one arm each, then placed them onto the ground gently.

Satsuki watched from her position, and could only slap herself in the face, seeing it as a waste of time helping Naruto with his pranking, but whatever she said, Ryou always helped Naruto when he asked, and he didn't exactly know why, when it usually went against his own nature.

The boy sighed, then looked back at the disappearing form of Naruto.

"It's been dealt with!" His yell echoed to Naruto who beamed back at the raven, who then took out a piece of chocolate, throwing it towards Naruto. "Here, catch this Naruto-kun. It's for you! I'm sure you haven't had breakfast yet, so take this for something to tide you over until later!"

The bar of chocolate sailed through the air with Naruto catching it as soon as it neared him, and he caught it with one hand, and tore it open by using his teeth, taking the dark brown chocolate into his mouth, and happily smiled as he ran off.

"Thanks, dattebayo! See you at class time dattebayo!"

Naruto cheered as he ran off with Ryou waving Naruto off with a kind smile.

As soon as he left, Satsuki joined Ryouta where he was, and looked down at the Chunin who were still knocked out, and she could only look on with slight annoyance and frustration.

"Ooh Ryou, you're going to get in trouble one day for helping that baka."

"Maybe...but, it's good helping out a friend. Either way, these Chunin wont take it personally, they are friends with Shi-nii, so I wont be getting into trouble for this. And I didn't want Naruto getting caught either. For now, I think he'll be okay."

"I suppose, but I wish you'd think about your options in the future." She began, and then grabbed him by the arm. "Come on, we're going to be late for this class now because you had this overwhelming desire to help someone like Naruto-baka. We're going to be late at this rate, because you thought that it would be funny to do something like this."

Ryou shook his head, and threw his arm around Satsuki's shoulder, and looked towards the Academy.

"Then lets go, Satsuki-chan. As you said, we've got the Academy to do and then Ninja to become. And don't worry, these Chunin wont hold it against me, as they...well, it is pretty easy to get these two. Even Shi-nii said these two are...well, you know~"

While sighing, Satsuki and Ryou both jumped towards the Academy, leaving the two Chunin behind, not that the pair cared in the slightest, as they just wanted to have some fun with the others.

* * *

 **Academy...**

Within the classroom of the Academy, many students sat, including that of Ryouta, and Satsuki. Though now, instead of sitting on a seat, Satsuki has decided to sit on Ryouta's lap, and has her head on his shoulder, and pretty much since most people are frightened of Ryouta now (with wild rumours going around about how he fought off the Anbu level Itachi Uchiha and saved the Uchiha clan, which was only partly true) no one, not even Iruka decided to question it and allowed it to slide, as it wasn't hurting anyone.

Hanabi was sat next to the pair, the same as she has been for years now, ever since she came to the Academy, and watched them with jealous eyes, and sent apologetic eyes towards Hinata who's eye was slowly turning black and blue from the punch Hanabi gave her unintentionally beforehand.

Hanabi now was dressed in something different to her usual outfit. Now, she wore a slightly oversized kimono top with the sleeves hanging downwards. The colour of the top was bright yellow with several shades of yellow being around the sleeves, while the rest was bright yellow itself, with pink flowers decorating it all over. On the bottom, she short Shinobi length pants that came to just above her knee. While they were short, they couldn't be classed as shorts, neither could they be classed as long pants either. They were somewhere between that, and they were a navy blue colour, that surprisingly complimented the kimono like top that she wore.

Ino and Sakura were also in the class, and from the time that they were children, they had also matured into young ladies, though still were twelve so they weren't that developed in the chest area, however Ino was showing more of a bust than Sakura, something the pinkette was mentally pissed about and Ino knew that as well, so that's why she wore an outfit that flaunts her slightly bigger bust compared to Sakura's.

Finally, Naruto and Hinata sat together, and while he could see the black eye the girl had on, he didn't know what to say about it. He wanted to ask her about it, but at the same time, he didn't want to upset her.

"Ryou-sama! We love you!"

"You'll pass Ryou-sama!"

"I think you're so sexy Ryou-sama, lets go out after this!"

"Ooh yeah Ryou-sama. I'm so happy for you, I'll make you happy as well!"

The dreaded fangirls decided to make their appearance and making sexual suggestions towards him, with Ryou slapping himself in the face, and sighing internally.

" _When I become a Ninja...I wont have to deal with them again...they'll never make Ninja...I wont be on a team with a fan of mine...I will be with great people...not psychopaths...not psychopaths...please don't let it be mental people..._ "

That was one of the reasons he wanted to become a Ninja, so he wouldn't have to deal with the fans of his anymore. He had them since he started the Academy, and now that he was close to leaving, he was ecstatic. He finally could escape the girls he loathed very much.

While waiting for the class to begin, rather their exam, Satsuki saw the black eye that Hinata had, and became slightly concerned that she had been picked on by someone, so she decided to raise a question.

"Say Hinata, what happened to your eye anyway? Is someone picking on you? If they are, tell me who and I will go and knock them out for you."

Hinata covered her mouth, and she burst out crying, with Hanabi rolling her eyes at the sight of her elder sister blubbering due to a mistake which happened in the morning.

"Hanabi went mental and attacked me this morning by punching me in the face, and now my eye hurts. It really does sting. She even said that she wasn't going to be taken alive...I just think she wanted to hurt me..."

She managed to get out as the tears rolled down her face but then she gained comfort when Naruto patted her on the back, comforting the girl immensely as his touch always made her feel good, not that she new what his touch felt like however.

Due to what Hinata said, most turned towards the young Hyuga heiress and raised both of their brows in a shocked gaze.

"Hanabi-chan." Ryouta scolded slightly with the change of honorifics being known to everyone as he called most of his female friends 'chan' now, or at least the ones he was really close too, which he was with Hanabi. "You can't attack your own Onee-sama like that. It's wrong to do things like that to Hinata-san, especially with Hinata-san who already can't express that she wishes to have Naruto-kun all to herself and probably spies on him when he's at home, doing things alone which might not be appropriate for Hinata-san to see but I'm sure that she likes it anyway, and I don't know, maybe she uses her Byakugan to spy on him as well in the apartment that he lives in and perhaps watches him doing whatever he does at home. Usually she follows him towards the ramen bar but she doesn't go in because of her nervousness. She means well, but I suppose people can't help being stalkers, can they? As long as she doesn't lose her marbles or anything, I'm sure that it is all good."

As Ryouta finished, Satsuki snorted along with Sakura and Ino, who could hear it from where they were sitting, right beside the desk of the 'couple' and Hanabi, finding it funny how he said that right in front of the pouting Hinata.

Satsuki then bent her neck, and hovered her face in front of Ryou's.

"Wow, you're on fire today, aren't you?"

Ryouta developed a confused face at what she said.

"Eh? What did I do this time? I was only helping, since Hanabi-chan attacked Hinata-san. You know how she finds it hard to express herself, even with the added confidence boost you've give her." Ryou stated innocently, then turned towards the youngest Hyuga. "So, Hanabi-chan, are you going to apologize to Hinata-san for hitting her in the face?"

As Ryouta questioned her with kindness, hoping to fix the 'broken' relationship between the two, Hinata's face dropped even more at the sight of the boys 'help'.

" _Does he really have to say all of that when Naruto-kun is right there? I know he's trying to help but...he makes me seem like a mental patient that stalks people around all of the time and uses my eyes to aid me in my stalking...when I only follow Naruto-kun...I don't consider it stalking...I don't think that it is...maybe he is trying to make me look bad so he could take Naruto-kun for himself..._ "

Hinata frowned at the bluntness of the boys words and wished that he wasn't so blunt, but thankfully, Naruto seemed to be too preoccupied to really notice anything about it, which made Hinata slightly curious.

"I-I didn't attack her!" Hanabi defended and waved a hand in front of her face. "I only did it because I was asleep! You know what I'm like when someone comes into my room and attempts to wake me up!"

Ryou developed an understanding face, and nodded happily.

"Aah, I see. You thought it was an intruder?" Hanabi nodded with shiny eyes. "I see, then you've got nothing to feel bad about. Hey, Satsuki-chan in her sleep usually touches my-"

At that moment, Satsuki covered his mouth and effectively silenced him from continuing the conversation. He attempted to struggle against her, but she simply was too strong.

"Hmmmm?" Hanabi developed a teasing face as she budged closer. "What does the great Satsuki Uchiha do to Ryou-kun when in bed together?"

Satsuki huffed, and turned face.

"It doesn't matter to you, what we do together. Though whatever we do, is good, and we'll leave it at that."

She finalized and didn't wish to speak about it either, even shooting a look at the young boy that said "Don't say anything about it." so that's what he did, and kept it to himself, which he did as he didn't want to enrage the young girl.

Not long afterwards, Iruka came into the room, and looked at Naruto who looked away from the elder man, no expression on his face. Iruka looked between the Uchiha pair, with Satsuki on his lap, and shook his head.

"Now, I'm sure you are all aware that today is the day that you take the exams to become Genin. Now please take your seats..." She looked towards Satsuki who huffed, and got off Ryou's lap, but still grabbed his hand, determined to not allow Iruka to say anything about it. "...And we'll begin the exams."

He finished off, and got some papers out for the classes, for the written examinations.

As he handed them out, Satsuki and Ryou shared looks, of a loving nature, before nodding to one another. He then looked to the side of him, and saw Hanabi, so he offered her a comfotting smile, which she offered back as well. Though words weren't exchanged, it was obvious they wished each other good luck

At the same time, Hinata looked to the side of her, and smiled bewitchingly, which was quite unusual for the girl, but she did it anyway, and spoke to Naruto in a kind and honest voice.

"N-Naruto-kun...I'm always...going to...support you. Please...do your best."

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose, and thumbed up the girl.

"You too Hinata, though for someone so smart, im sure that you'll pass in no time flat!"

Hinata blushed, and nodded sweetly then turned her neck downwards.

After Hinata finished with Naruto, Ryou leaned over his desk, and poked Naruto in the head with his pencil, said boy turning, and seeing a smile on the raven haired boys face, a smile that was calm, and cool at the same time.

"Good luck Naruto-kun. I'm routing for you."

He whispered to the blonde, with said blonde rubbing under his nose, and giving a bright and energetic nod back at the cool raven boy.

"You too!"

He whispered loudly, enough for Hinata to hear, but right now she didn't care as she was also cheering for Naruto to do his best as well.

With that said, Ryou sat back, in time to have Iruka to pass him the papet, which he took with a smile, and looked down at it, smiling happy with himself, confident that he'd be able to ace it.

" _Time to become a Ninja~_ "

He thought to himself, with the test being one thing that he needed to do to win the day, and become a Ninja, something that he has wanted for such a long time now, and now he was one step closer, he wasn't going to mess it up.

* * *

 **Later outside...**

"Well, congratulations Ryou!" Shisui cheered for his little brother, and hugged him tightly. "You're a Ninja, a real life Ninja! How I've waited for this day Ryou! I'm so freaking proud of you that you don't even know either! I'm so happy with you and your progression!"

Shisui hugged Ryou very tight as Satsuki rushed past them, having to go home to tell her mother the news, though not before saying goodbye to Ryouta.

Shisui's hug was so tight that it almost crushed him as water came from his eyes, pride in his voice, and actions as well. Suffice to say, Shisui was very pleased with what happened with Ryouta, and was glad that he passed.

Ryou hugged his elder brother back, and turned to his face for a smile.

"Nii-chan, I've got my headband now. Doesn't that mean we stand on equal footing?"

Shisui nodded with a bright smile and rubbed his face against Ryouta's knocking headbands together, and was glad that he chose to have a black clothed headband like him but unlike Shisui, Ryouta chose to wear it slightly turned to the right, so the Leaf symbol wasn't in the centre of the forehead.

"You are right about that. We're both Ninja's of the Leaf. Damn Ryou, I am so proud. I've waited for this day, and I couldn't be more proud of you. With you now as such a Ninja, I'm sure that we'll be going on missions together, and I envision us doing our dream together."

"Hehe, we'll be known throughout the world Nii-chan as the Uchiha speedsters, or something. Or maybe Body Flicker Brothers? That would be a good name, wouldn't it?" Ryou said with a smile as while he wasn't as proficient with it as Shisui, he was quite skilled with the Body Flicker Technique, and then hugged his brother again. "I know I'm a Ninja now, but..."

"Hah, don't worry. You're still my Otouto, it doesn't matter how big and ugly you get, no matter what happens, you're always going to be my Otouto."

Ryou frowned at being called ugly, but didn't take offence as he knew Shisui was joking about it.

"Nii-chan, I'm going to make you, Kaa-chan, Izumi-nee and Itachi-nii wherever they are, and everyone proud of me. I'll do my best to protect this village, and this world as well."

"Hehe, with a mentality like that, I don't doubt that you'll go along way. Now why don't we..." He was about to suggest something they could do together as he wanted to treat his little brother to something, but saw Ino and Sakura looking over in their direction with expecting and hopeful eyes, so he smiled, and shook his head. "...I've actually got something's to do, but when you get back tonight, I'll give you a present for graduating. So, see ya later, and don't do anything I wouldn't do, at least on the first date~"

"First..."

Before he could ask, Shisui used his famed technique, and disappeared without any indication on where he was going, something that Ryou wished to be able to do one day, but had already decided that he'll be going in a different direction than Shisui in the Shinobi world, as he didn't want to be a carbon copy of Shisui, but someone that complimented him, and he complimented Ryou as well, a great team, like their shared dream.

Shisui appeared next to Sakura and Ino, and tapped them on the shoulder, scaring the girls who jumped in surprise, but then smiled when seeing who it was.

"Shisui-san. Hello again."

"It's you. You okay?"

The girls greeted with kind smiles, as said man leaned down, and smirked.

"Say girls, since Satsuki-san isn't around now, this is the perfect chance to get closer to him." The girls faces turned upwards as the man leaned even closer. "So, you two are still for the harem plan, aren't you?"

"But of course!"

Ino answered happily, with Sakura nodding in agreement.

Seeing that, Shisui smiled happily.

"This is why you two are my favourites within the harem. You two understand, and accept it and are willing to do it as well. This is why I am routing for you two and I'm so proud, future Imouto-chan's~"

""Future Onii-sama!""

The three embraced one another as a 'family', as Ryou looked on with wide eyes, then rolled them.

"I'm not even going to comment on that..."

He sweatdropped and turned away from them. Shisui then broke the hug, winked and left with his Body Flicker, leaving the girls alone with their plans and happy thoughts as well.

As Shisui left, walking out from behind the gates was Danzo himself, and he had his sole eye on Ryouta Uchiha who now stood alone. While looking at the boy, he secretly smirked, and walked forward with his cane banging on the ground with little sound, just enough for people to be aware of his presence.

" _So now he's a Ninja, it's time to make my move, and make him the good of the Leaf, maybe even suggest about Root...yeah, that would be good...he'll be protected within Root...he'll be safe...and sound..._ "

Danzo's thoughts trailed off as he neared the boy himself, who was standing on his lonesome, wondering what he should be doing, and waited for Naruto, as he went after Ryou, and he wanted to make sure that his friend passed like he did.

As he made it to Ryou, standing before him, he was going to open his mouth, when he felt killing intent behind him, so quickly darted his lone eye backwards and saw Shisui glaring at him and shaking his head, mouthing 'Don't' towards the elder, who turned away from Shisui, to see Ryou looking up at him with a curious gaze.

"Oh, hello respected elder. Are you okay? Are you lost? Do you want something? Can I help you in anyway?"

Even though each time Ryou saw this person, which admittedly would be more than he'd like, Ryou was naturally kind and wanted to help, even if he really didn't like Danzo for reasons he didn't know but had a feeling there was something more sinister about this person, so decided to ask Danzo a question.

Danzo's eye cast downwards, and he shook his head.

"It's nothing, young man but thank you for offering, it is...kind of you to say such things to me. Good day and...congratulations on becoming a Ninja, become a good one for the Leaf."

"Aah, thank you respected elder! I will do all I can for the Leaf!"

Danzo gave a little nod of his head, and looked down at the boy with a hopeful expression.

"That's a good boy...protected...you'll...protect...protected..."

With those confusing words to Ryou, Danzo turned around and walked away, leaving Ryou alone with his thoughts and he looked towards the Academy again, and wondered why it was taking Naruto so long.

With Danzo gone, Shisui was satisfied, and left Ryou at the Academy, happy that he would be safe, and can now truly train him so he could defend himself from the likes of Danzo, should Danzo ever try anything.

As Danzo left, Hanabi and Hinata came out with their forehead protectors, with Hinata wearing it around her neck, and Hanabi wearing it as a headband, similar to how Sakura was wearing it, though Hanabi had a red cloth instead of the standard blue and it was more near her forehead than Sakura's was.

"Yay, so you both passed then?"

Ryou said with glee, Hanabi nodding for the both of them.

"Yeah, Naruto-san is in there right now, and Hinata-nee is all worried that we have to go home to inform Otou-sama about our passing, and wont be the first to comfort or congratulate him on his whatever happens and maybe even work up her courage to kiss the blonde~"

"Hanabi!" Hinata squealed with discontent. "P-Please don't say such things! I-I could also say what happened this morning!"

Hanabi's face dropped, and she looked her sister dead in the eye.

"Do it, and I will spill everything to Naruto-san. Including your habits."

Hanabi gave a 'threat' while having a playful face on, but she had the most serious eyes that Hinata had ever seen, and decided to not say anything, as she didn't want Naruto to know what she really did.

Hanabi giggled, and waved a hand at her sister.

"Anyway, we've all passed huh. I wonder what team we'll be apart of? Knowing Nee-chan, she'd want to be with Naruto-san. Personally, I don't really mind that much, as long as they are competent and know how to work with the team."

Ryouta nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

"Yeah, I'm sure that we'll know about it soon. Whoever it is, we'll still train together, and be comrades." He then faced Hinata, and smiled as she smiled weakly. "Don't worry Hinata-san, I will make sure that Naruto-kun knows how happy you are for him for when he passes."

Hearing that, she was relieved, and while she still believed that he loved Naruto, she could take comfort that he doesn't go back on his word, like Naruto, though that wasn't Ryouta's motto.

"You have such confidence in him, don't you?"

Hanabi stated, not asking a question, but more like just saying her mind.

"Yeah, I do have lots of confidence in him. And even if he doesn't, he can try again. I'm sure that he wont be knocked back by something like this."

Even though he said that, he still felt worried that he might not be able to do it, as when Ryou passed his test, he did the Clone Technique, something Naruto, even with practice, couldn't achieve to do. It was as if, something about the Clone Technique was hard for Naruto to do. But Ryouta didn't know what that was.

"Yeah, that's right. Anyway, we've got to go, and show and tell Otou-sama about this." Ryouta nodded in understanding, so Hanabi and Hinata bowed. "See you later, Konoha Ninja-kun~"

"Hehe, see ya later, Konoha Ninja-chan~"

With the brief exchange done, Hanabi and Hinata left Ryouta, to go and converse with their father, leaving Ryouta once again alone, waiting for Naruto and wanting him to pass the exam...but something inside of him didn't want Naruto to be upset if he didn't, as he knew what Naruto wanted, and since he had just achieved it, and if Naruto didn't, it would be like flaunting it in his face, and he never wanted to do something like that to the blonde.

With Hanabi and Hinata gone, Ino and Sakura glared at one another.

"You're not doing it today billboard brow. Today is the day that I finally get a date with him you ugly fat head! Shisui-san was clearly looking at me when he said that we should go for it."

Ino began the conversation, tossing her hair to the side and folding her arms and showed Sakura that she wasn't going to back down this time.

"Don't underestimate me big pig." Sakura spat back. "You're jealous that I could be on the date with him in the next two minutes. Since Satsuki isn't around, this is the perfect chance to get him on a date, with me and not you pig. And for the record, Shisui-san looked at me, not you."

Sakura adamantly stated, and turned around, seeing the inner version of her there.

" _Shannaro! It's time to make this pig squeal while we get our man! She can't be allowed to get ahead of us shannaro!_ "

Inner Sakura added her thoughts to the conversation with Sakura nodding at her inner self and turned back to Ino...who was nowhere to be seen, as a cloud shaped Ino was left in her place, a dust being left towards the area Ryou was in, and Sakura saw how Ino was getting closer and closer to Ryouta, and didn't like that.

"That little pig! She's going to die! We're having bacon tonight you little piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig!"

While raging, Sakura took off after Ino and rushed to the place Ryouta was.

However, Ino made it to Ryou, and gasped at the rate that she ran at, bending over and looking up at the boy who looked at her with a confused expression, and bent down to meet her at her level.

"Say...is everything okay Ino-chan?"

Ino panted and stood tall as she closed the distance, Ryou standing up at the same time when Ino got within his personal space, giggling flirtatiously and then wrapped her arms around Ryouta's torso, pulling him close to her.

"Say Ryou-kun, since we've become Ninja's together, why don't we go out and celebrate it?" Ino suggested, and fluttered her eyelashes, attempting to look seductive which was quite lost on Ryouta who thought she looked like a nutter, though she continued her attempts regardless. "I thought that it would be good, if we went out alone, and had a...meal between us. You know...just us, alone, together? I think that it might be fun, if we went out alone, together, all alone. Just the two of us...completely alone...alone together...alone."

To make her point known, she put her best cute face on, and moved closer towards him, her eyes round and pointed at the boy with a cute expression on her face, something that couldn't be matched.

" _She said 'alone' too many times then...wait. She wants us to be alone...having a meal alone...alone...hmmmm...why would she want to do something...ooh wait. She couldn't want to go out on a d-date with me, could she?_ " Ryou was stumped by it, completely caught off guard by it and didn't know how to respond to it, but decided to ask her flat out. "Ino-chan, are you asking me out on a date?"

The incredulous look on his face only intensified when he saw Ino nonchalantly nodding and a faux shocked face appeared on her delicate features, as she giggled 'nervously' to show her 'shy' side.

"Ya caught that huh. Hehe, you got me. So, what do you say~? Wanna go out with me?"

Ryouta didn't know how to respond to such a thing, not believing that he'd be asked out by anyone other than Satsuki, and even when he was asked out by her, it was usually in a way that it didn't seem obvious that she was asking him out.

Ino, awaiting the answer, looked at his face, judging him herself, and seeing how he would react to it. While she thought it seemed desperate, right now she honestly didn't care, as she wanted something she had been pining for, for years now so she went for it, before Sakura attempts to do anything.

As Sakura neared the pair, Ryouta didn't see why he shouldn't accept it, as he saw it as more of an innocent thing that Ino did, so he gave his consent with a nod, greatly shocking and surprising her, but she was happy as well.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. Yeah, lets go out together. I'm sure that it is going to be fun."

As he said that, Sakura made it to them and heard what he had said to Ino, and wore a dejected look, so Ino sent a victory smirk at her, and made sure that she saw Ryouta's arm around her, even if Ino herself put it there, she was content with the arm, and felt safe within his embrace, even if forced by her.

"You little pig, moving in like that..."

"Hmph, you were too slow. Was your forehead slowing you down again dear?"

Ino countered, as she was on cloud nine right now, so she didn't care about the 'pig' comment.

Sakura didn't like that, and raised her fist, anger being on her face.

"You are so close Ino pig! I swear!" Sakura ranted and was tempted to punch Ino in the face, but restrained herself, so Ryouta didn't see her violent side. "You're only doing this because I...because I wanted to go out with him, and you are so cruel to do this to me, I thought that we were friends..."

Sakura hung her head low, and tears formed at the base of her eyes, with Ryou sending a sorrowful look towards her, but Ino rolled her eyes, and sighed heavily.

"Ooh put the crocodile tears away sweetheart. You're only doing this because I won. If you won, you would've laughed in my face, so don't put such a face on. Sorry, but I got him this time, haha."

Ino stroked the boys arm as he looked between the two girls, saddened that they'd fight over something so trivial, at least in his eyes it was trivial, and didn't see why it would be such a bother, when he was okay with taking both of them with him, though didn't say that, knowing from experience to not get between girls fighting, unless he had to.

Sakura huffed at seeing that, and turned away.

"Then have fun on your date to the trough. I'm sure he'd love to meet the family pig."

Sakura snorted and began walking away with a smirk on her face as Ino glared harshly.

"Little cow! I'm going to kill her! I swear that I will! Pink hair isn't natural, she's done a dye job!"

Ino went forward, lunging, intending to kill (at least hurt) Sakura, but Ryouta grabbed her by the waist, and held her back from killing Sakura for her words as said girl laughed to herself, but felt a pang in her heart that Ino had gotten something that she didn't, and it made her feel jealous as well as heart broken.

"Ino-chan! Please calm down!"

He gently soothed, and patted her on the head a couple of times, calming the girl immensely. She collapsed into his arms, and noticed that she was being hugged into his chest, and silently thanked Sakura for this.

"Ooh, I'm calm, very calm indeed." She muttered to herself, and looked up at his onyx eyes, with her own blue ones, and smiled at the boys face who smiled back. "Ryou-kun, you really are going to take me out, right?"

"Yeah, I said I would, didn't I?" She nodded contently, and then he saw Naruto, and smiled. "Hey Naruto..." He went to greet, but the blonde walked passed with a sad face on, dejection and rejection appearing there. "...kun?"

He watched as the blonde walked all the way to the swing set that was attached to a large tree, sitting down as he looked at the other people who passed the exam. Ryouta watched Naruto, and instantly, he saw that he didn't have the headband the others had, and could only guess why, and he most likely was right in his guessing as well.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

Ino questioned with concern, when Ryouta didn't say anything for a few moments.

The boy looked down at Ino, and then shook his head.

"Hehe, don't worry about it Ino-chan. I've just, got something to do, then I'm all yours. So, why don't we meet in...eeeh..."

As he struggled to find an answer, Ino giggled, and winked.

"T-Then, allow me to have an hour to get ready for you Ryou-kun then I...eem...after that we'll...maybe we should find a place to meet up...you know, maybe we could..."

"I'll pick you up." Ryou stated with a small smile, cutting off the babbling girl. "See you soon Ino-chan. Go and do what you need to do, and I will do the same with Naruto-kun. Though, I'm sure that you wont need to do anything as you already look very nice Ino-chan!"

Ino's face flushed at the compliment he gave as she thought about her 'date' with Ryou who didn't really see it as that, seeing it as two friends going out with one another, and having fun with one another. Though, this would be the real first time that they would be alone together.

"R-Right...then, I will meet you in an hour."

"Yes, see you soon Ino-chan. I'm sure that it is going to be fun. See you later~"

Ino nodded once, and turned away then walked away from him...but then she came back, and gently pecked him on the cheek, her face turning bright red as she said mumbled "In an hour." softly to herself and ran off.

As she left, Ryou was left there with a red face and rubbed his cheek in disbelief, as that was...the second time he had been kissed on the cheek, the first being Satsuki, at least when it wasn't as a simple sign of familiar affection.

Once out of view of Ino, Ryouta turned towards Naruto on a swing set, who looked depressed, so he walked over slowly, attempting to assess what he should say to make Naruto feel better, as he didn't like it when his friend was sad.

As he walked towards Naruto, he heard some people talking about the blonde, so he decided to listen and he saw two women standing there, looking at Naruto with disdain.

"Hey, it seems that the brat failed again."

"Isn't that a good thing? It's better if that thing doesn't make Genin..."

"Hush, you aren't supposed to say anything about that."

"But I'm right though. It would only cause trouble if he made into a Genin. He's such a useless waste of resources as well. It would be better if he left the village."

"Even if you are right. We can't speak about such things out loud like this. Hokage-sama will surely say something about it."

Ryou was livid with what the two women were saying, unable to believe that people would say things like that, and even more, when it looked like Naruto was already depressed, and he couldn't hold it in for long, as he had a certain protectiveness over Naruto, even if he didn't realize it himself.

"Excuse me, but could you not speak about my friend like that? It's rather rude to put someone down like that, so I ask you, to please not speak about him in such a manner again."

Ryou asked kindly, but the killing intent could be felt in the air, and it was thick, and very unforgiving, which was odd for Ryou, as he usually was forgiving. But when it came to Naruto, there were people that he couldn't forgive, if they said hurtful things about said blonde.

The women looked down at Ryou, and they cooed, not feeling the intent to kill coming off him in waves, as they were more interested in the Uchiha boy himself, as he was an Uchiha, and the famed Uchiha that saved the clan, at least that was what was going around.

"Ooh Uchiha-kun, it seems you've made Genin. You're such a capable young man."

"Shisui-kun must be so proud of you Uchiha-kun. He's going to be so happy you've made Genin."

Ryou scowled at the pair, and folded his arms, not amused with their tone they had for him (which sounded kissass to him, something he didn't like in the slightest) while they used a lot worse tone with speaking about his friend Naruto.

"Stop praising me for things others have done this day. I haven't done anything more significant than the people that also graduated along with me as well. Also, while we're at it, why are you saying rude things about Naruto-kun? Even though he might not have made it, there's no reason to kick him when he's down on his luck. And to say it where he can see it as well, that is just malicious. Besides, he's a great Ninja, so stop saying rude things to him please. I am asking nicely, so please stop."

Even though he was speaking calmly, it could be felt in the air how serious Ryouta really was, and how he wasn't going to stand for anyone bullying Naruto as he had gone through the same as a child, and Naruto still got it from idiots from time to time, so Ryou vowed that he'd stop it when he saw it.

"But Uchiha-kun, that's..."

"You shouldn't be friends with someone like Naruto Uzumaki." The crueller of the two said with a snarky attitude. "Uchiha-kun, you can be successful, but the likes of Naruto Uzumaki will drag you down. He's a loser, and you're a winner. Surely, you see this Uchiha-kun. It would be better if you don't hang around him anymore. You're a winner, an elite Uchiha that saved his clan, while Uzumaki there is a loser that wont ever amount to anything-"

"Shut up!"

Ryou hissed out, unable to take anymore of the comments they were giving Naruto.

The women looked shocked that he said that, and the first one tried to reason with him.

"But Uchiha-kun, you must know that when in life, you don't hang out with riffraff that can drag greatness like you down."

Hearing that, Ryou growled and flashed his Sharingan at the pair, and made the tomoe's spin rapidly, glaring harshly at the pair, as he put his hands on his hips.

"Get out of here right now or I will put you both under a Genjutsu that shows your death again and again in the most brutal way imaginable. I'm sure that you know what Uchiha Sharingan can do, would you like to experience it first hand? Because that's what happens when people put down my best friend now get lost or face the consequences with me."

The women tensed, shook their heads with a "Sorry!" quickly escaping their lips, and they left the boy alone, who sighed in discontent, and turned towards the blonde, and smiled softly, with concern laced within the smile.

Naruto saw what Ryou did for him, and his face broke out into a small smile, a smile that could light up anything in the world. But soon he remembered what happened with this exam, and his face fell into a one that was sad.

Ryouta then took off away from the area, and went towards Naruto again, hoping that he could cheer up the blonde, as he didn't want Naruto to be depressed, and maybe give the blonde some hope.

When he made it to Naruto, he bent over, and smiled softly.

"Mind if I take a seat Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up, and saw the forehead protector that was on his forehead, and he sighed dejectedly.

"...It's a free country after all. You can sit there if you want."

Ryouta grimaced at the words, and sat down next to the boy with a solemn look on his face.

"Hey, what happened with your exam Naruto-kun?"

Even though he knew most likely, he didn't want to jump to conclusions and upset him even more than he seemed to be.

Naruto looked up at him, and Ryou could see the hurt and pain within his blue ocean eyes, and instantly, it felt like Naruto's eyes reflected the deep emotions he held inside, as Ryou knew that Naruto wanted to be a Ninja desperately, and seeing that he didn't pass, Ryou felt bad for him and wished he could do something for him.

"I...failed the exam." Ryou took a breath through his nose at the blondes confession. "I...I tried my best, but I couldn't make a simple clone. I don't know what's wrong with me, I can't even make a single damn clone dattebayo! All of them come out as useless things that can't do anything! I'm such a useless Ninja! Even Iruka-sensei thinks the same thing! He thinks that I'm a useless Ninja! He wont even give me a chance to prove myself!"

Ryouta put on an understanding face, and patted the boys back softly.

"Hey hey, there's nothing wrong with you and Sensei doesn't hate you. He's only being a Sensei, and sometimes they have to be cruel to be kind...at least, that's what I believe anyway."

Ryou attempted to sooth, but Naruto shook his head, as if he didn't want to hear it.

"You don't know...he does hate me. He always comes down the hardest on me...he never speaks like he did to the others in the class...he never says things like that to that idiot Kiba or..."

Naruto paused, and looked at his longtime friend, and for a second, a hint of jealousy came to him as he looked at the boys headband, then he looked down at the ground, but Ryouta caught it, and knew what he was thinking.

"Or me, right?" Naruto dejectedly nodded, not wanting to feel jealous but couldn't help but be, so Ryou leaned closer and put on a small smile. "No, he didn't speak to me like that. But before the majority of the Uchiha died, many of them expected too much from me. They always spoke to me like I was a failure of Uchiha, and how I wouldn't be able to live up to the clans great name...in fact, Shi-nii's name as well. They said I wouldn't be able to become a great Ninja like he is. If I made the slightest mistake, they came down on me like bricks and said that I was useless to the clan and how I'd never amount to anything. When Shi-nii...when he went away for awhile, many of them took out there hate on me, and called me many names under the sun, some of which I wont be repeating, and some threw rocks at me for being a 'failure'...but you get the idea."

Naruto, hearing the new information was quite stunned, as he didn't know that. He never knew that his own clan said things like that, and how they even pelted him with rocks, it being something Naruto hated about the Uchiha, at least the ones that did that to his friend.

"You...never said anything..."

"It's all in the past, so I don't think about it much." Ryou shrugged it off, and patted his friends back again. "All I'm saying is, it doesn't matter what people think about you. You can prove the haters wrong by doing your best and showing them that you can achieve anything by putting your mind to it. Look at me now, I'm a Ninja, when they said that I'd never be one. And if I can do it, you can do it as well. Just trust me, even Hinata-san believes in you. She really does believe in you and really does care for you, you know?"

Naruto was filled with renewed hope, but he looked at the headband the boy had on, and all of the sadness came back, and he looked towards the ground again, with near no emotions on his face.

"I wish that it could've been now, like you...I wanted us to become the best Ninja together...but right now...you're a Ninja, and I'm just an Academy student...I can't pass the test...it's..."

"Ooh Naruto-kun, please don't lose hope. I'm sure you're meant to be a Ninja. Say, remember Lee-kun?" Naruto nodded and cocked his head to the side. "Well, he didn't do the Clone Technique and he still passed. So, even if you can't do it, there must be another way for you to do it, you know? He's on a mission right now, so I can't ask him. But when he gets back, I will ask what he did to pass, and then you can do it that way? Or maybe you'll find your own way. Don't worry too much Naruto-kun, you'll be a Ninja one day. I don't doubt that you will...besides, you're meant to be a Ninja, I just feel it, ya know?"

Naruto smiled at his friend, glad that the boy decided to say something to him, and even though it didn't change the circumstances of the situation, it helped Naruto, knowing that Ryouta was there for him, and was glad that they were friends.

"Thanks, Ryou. It means a lot...but, can I be alone? Sorry if it sounds rude...I just want to be alone right now..."

Ryouta nodded in understanding and stood up from the swings, and turned away.

"Like I said Naruto-kun, you're meant to be a Ninja, and if you give up now, you wont become Hokage-sama one day. Wasn't that your dream?" Ryou then turned back and adopted a cheeky grin. "Though, if you don't want the job, I could always go for it? I wouldn't mind becoming Hokage-sama."

Ryou giggled with a joke, as Naruto's face fell into a playful frown.

"Nope! That jobs reserved for me dattebayo! You can't have it!"

Ryou again giggled, and put his hands behind his back innocently as he began walking away.

"Then prove to everyone that you're the best suited to such a role. Don't give up with trying to be a Ninja. And one day, we'll stand at the tops with the likes of the Hokage, and the other great Ninja that came before us Naruto-kun. Wasn't that also one of our promises?"

With that, Ryouta walked away from the boy, satisfied that he was able to help Naruto, even if it was only a little. He just knew that he cheered up Naruto, even if it was only a little pep talk.

Indeed, behind Ryouta, Naruto was inspired by what the black haired boy said, and put his hands on the goggles on his head, showing more than a determined smile on his face, as his eyes burned bright with the fires of passion.

"Yeah...it was one of our promises Ryou...one day, we'll stand at the top, then see who is the stronger one. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten...you're the one that I want to beat the most, after all. You're the guy that's my best friend, and also my rival as well."

As Naruto said that with a tightened fist and a burning gaze for the raven haired boy, a giggle came from Ryou, even though he wasn't anywhere near Naruto. Somehow, within his heart he knew that Naruto had said something good, therefore he was proud to have Naruto as a friend and was glad that he helped his friend.

Shortly after Ryou left, a man who was wearing the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit with shoulder length white hair and had his headband as a bandanna than the usual way of having it, appeared next to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-kun."

The man announced his presence to Naruto who turned, and saw the man standing there.

"Mizuki-sensei, what's going on?"

The newly named Mizuki hopped to Naruto's level, and a dirty grin made its way onto his face.

"Say, Naruto-kun. You want to become a Ninja, don't you?"

The Sensei said with a kind smile, but a disgusting undertone as he stared at the blonde Ninja.

"Well, yeah but..."

"I have away for you to become a Ninja, if you hear me out? Actually, I'm sure that this thing I want to tell you will make you as strong, if not stronger than your friend, Ryouta Uchiha. You want that right? You want to surpass him, don't you?"

Appealing to Naruto's ego and other things like wanting to keep up with Ryou, who he believed to be behind, Mizuki was sure that his plan was going to succeed.

At that, Naruto jumped and with a "HELL YEAH!", Naruto went with Mizuki, and listened to everything the man had to say, unaware of what the mans true intentions actually were.

* * *

 **With Ryouta...**

While walking to the Yamanaka's residence, Ryouta Uchiha was smiling happily, on his way to meet up with Ino and take her out on a 'date' which both believed different things about such things. Since he didn't believe he didn't need to change, he remained in the same clothes that he had been in beforehand, expecting Ino to do the same, or maybe wear something a little more causal. Either way, he was looking forward to getting to know the Yamanaka heiress.

Since it was an hour after they agreed to meet, he was going towards Ino's house. Though he had only ever been inside once, he knew where it was, as Mikoto sometimes took him with her to the flower shop the Yamanaka's owned, though he didn't get why.

When making it to the Yamanaka's household, he knocked on the door to the flower shop, seeing Ino's father there, deciding that it would be best if he went in that entrance.

"Excuse me..." He announced his presence and entered the shop. "Is...eeh, Ino-chan here? I'm here to pick her up."

He politely asked, catching the mans attention.

The man, looked like a male version of Ino. He had on the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit and currently, he had some flowers in his hands. When seeing the young Uchiha, his face turned into a slight frown.

"Aah, so you're the Uchiha that my daughter talks about a lot."

The man stated with a no nonsense tone in his voice.

Ryouta scratched his head as he looked for an answer.

"G-Guess so. I'm...yes, I'm Ryouta Uchiha...a-and I've come to pick up Ino-chan for our...for...for our..."

"For your date, correct?" Ryou winced at the protective tone, nodding once. "Then young man, before you leave, you have to answer some basic questions. You can do that, can't you?" Giggling nervously, he again inclined his neck in agreement. "Then, what are your intentions with my daughter exactly?"

"I-Intentions? W-Well...I am...going to...eeh...we're going out together...for some fun...?"

He didn't know how else to answer, so did the only thing that he could, and answer with the truth. Though for the elder gentleman, he didn't accept it for an instant, and folded his arms.

"So, this 'fun'? Could you clarify for me young Uchiha?"

"Ooh...actually, I don't know yet...whatever Ino-chan wants to do I'm cool with..."

His answer made the blonde haired man move a little closer, slightly intimidating to the Uchiha male.

"You realize that Ino is a delicate flower, and my daughter. If something happened to her, I would be devastated. So, if you're going to take her out on a date, then you best be the best damn boy in the world, and if you even think about hurting her feelings...well, I know people, and I know how to interrogate someone. You know where I work, yes? Just something to think about."

Even though the elder was smiling, Ryou could feel the killing intent rolling off him in waves, and bounds, and grimaced, though wasn't stopped by it, as he had felt stronger killing intent before, so this level didn't affect him that much.

As Ryou locked eyes with the man, he took a step forward, and showed a confident face.

"While within my care, Ino-chan wouldn't come to harm. I wouldn't hurt her, and I wouldn't ever allow anyone to hurt her either. She is my...well, for tonight, she is my date, so when she is such a being, I wouldn't allow anything to touch her, or they'd face the wrath of the Sharingan...no, screw the Sharingan, they'd have to face the wrath of me. And it isn't pretty when someone hurts one of my friends. And when it is my date, then they're going to get severally hurt, or worse. Ooh, I wouldn't take advantage of Ino-chan either, if you were thinking that. I believe people that do are the worst of the worst. Ino-chan, while with me, will be the most important person alive to me, and I would protect her with my life. It might sound like some line a guy gives the girls Otou-sama, but unlike them, I'm genuine when I say that, as my friend Naruto-kun says, he wouldn't go back on his word...well, I'm quite the same as well. But I will always protect Ino-chan anyway, as she is a friend of mine, and right now, she is my date. Don't worry, she's going to be safe with me, and will have the best time as well. With me, she'll be treated like royalty, something precious that wont come to harm. I hope that gives you some comfort."

Showing a confidence that he rarely shows (only when he has too), he stood his ground against the elder gentleman who was impressed by how strong the boy seemed, and how he seemed unaffected by the murderous intent that he showed, which usually was enough to scare of anyone that came after his daughter and his words, at least to Ino's father, sounded genuine, and from Shisui, he knew how Ryouta was, but wanted to see for himself, and now that he has, he was content that the boy wouldn't hurt Ino, even if he didn't return romantic affections, though Ino's dad didn't know if he did or not.

Just short of the top of the stairs, Ino stood in a new dress that shimmered, and was the colour purple, something associated with Ino. It was sparkly, and showed a lot of her figure as well. A slit ran down the middle of the dress, parting it to the left and the right, exposing some, but not much, leg. Her hair had been done up and now hung loose, instead of the usual ponytail that she wore it in. On the right hand side of her, hung a handbag that was purple in colour. And in her ears, she had some earrings that hung down a little, that had the simple of the Leaf on them, something Ino thought to be appropriate. While still 12, Ino had a good idea and eye for fashion, and right now, she was the picture of perfect, and she didn't even need to wear makeup to enhance anything as she was naturally cute.

She was about to come down the stairs when she heard what Ryouta had said, and she couldn't be more happy. She was so happy that she almost burst for joy, and almost fell down the stairs as well.

" _Ooh Ryou-kun, I knew Otou-chan couldn't scare you off. Baka Tou-chan trying to do such thing to my Ryou-kun...at least for tonight, he can be mine, instead of Satsuki's for a change...just one night would be enough. I only want one night, where he pays attention to only me...only looks at me, and thinks of only me...that's not bad, is it? No...I want him for one night, just for me._ "

She concluded her thoughts by putting her hands to her chest, content to know that how Ryouta spoke, meant that she was going to get what she wanted...a night where she had his undivided attention.

With a happy step to her, she went down the stairs to make her presence known.

"Ryou-kun, I'm ready."

As soon as she said it, both males turned towards the girl, and both had slack jaws, but for different reasons.

"Y-You look...beautiful..." Ryou stuttered out, and his face turned bright red, never expecting Ino to be made up so well in such a short amount of time. " _Was she always...this beautiful?_ "

He genuinely didn't know and was slightly confused by it all, but still was stunned by her, new beauty, or maybe old beauty, he didn't know how to say it. All he knew was that Ino looked different to the one that he usually saw.

"I-I...t-thank you...Ryou-kun..."

Ino sputtered as well, and blushed when his eyes stayed on her form. While that happened, her fathers eyes fell onto the pair, and then went to his daughter and he shook his head.

"You are not going out like that. I forbid it. You're showing way too much."

Her father stated with displeasure, but Ino moved closer, and shook her head.

"Don't tell me what to do. You've already tried to scare off my date when you know I've wanted this for ages! And Ryou-kun is a good guy, so he wouldn't take advantage of me anyway! You heard what he said, and even if you don't believe him, I do and that's all I need! Now, I'm going out, and I will be back later!"

With that, Ino grabbed Ryouta's arm, and stormed out of the flower shop, with a baffled Ryouta looking between her father and the girl herself, unable to come to a conclusion as what to do in these situations.

Her father was left behind, and could only sigh at the sight that had just left, and put a hand to his forehead, exhaling deeply, unable to do anything other than that but knew that he could trust Ryouta to look after his daughter...even if he didn't approve of her dress.

Outside, Ino continued dragging Ryouta around, and headed towards the centre of the Leaf village, while Ryou just allowed himself to be dragged along, unable to do anything else due to the look in Ino's eyes that said "We're going." and that's how it was.

For about five minutes, Ino didn't say anything, until she finally realized what she was doing, and stopped herself from moving, and then made a cute face as she faced the boy.

"Ryou-kun I...I'm sorry about Otou-san, he's kind of..."

"No, don't worry." Ryou assured her, and gently smiled at her. "He's only looking out for his daughter after all. I'm sure if I was an Otou-san, I would be the same with my little girl." He stated, then continued with a small smile. "Ooh...I'm sorry if I've caused problems with your Otou-san."

"N-Not at all. He'll cool himself off. But tonight, we'll have a good time, just the two of us."

Ryouta nodded happily with what she said, intent to make Ino feel good tonight, as Shisui always told him to make the girl his number one and only when he was on a 'date' with them.

"B-By the way, where are we going anyway?"

Ino shrugged her shoulders at the question, and hugged onto his arm, as his face turned a little more red as he felt her budding assets holding against his arm, something that made him blush even more.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you. It doesn't matter where we end up. All that matters is that you and I are together tonight, without anyone else to bother us."

By the words she used, he couldn't help but blush at the words, finding them to be something...beautiful. They were words he didn't think someone would say to him, besides Satsuki, and couldn't help but allow his face to break out into a smile.

"That's...r-r-really...sweet...uugh...ooh, I know, I've got the perfect place to go! Lets get going Ino-chan! Don't worry, you'll enjoy it!"

"Hehe, well if you say then, lead the way Ryou-kun~"

With a pull of her hand, both Ino and Ryouta began walking down the streets of Konoha. Ino noticed that he had grabbed her hand, and how he was holding it tightly, something that she blushed at, but didn't say anything, as she didn't want to let go anytime soon.

While they walked away, Sakura stepped out of the shadows, and tightened her fist tightly, and glared at the couple walking away as a miasma came off her, a dark one at that, then she turned her hand towards the way they were going, and gasped.

"No!" She cried. "She's going to take him to the new restaurant in the village! Damn pig! If I'm not careful, she's going to take Ryou-kun all for herself, as if that's going to happen! I wont allow it to happen! You wont win pig!"

With that, Sakura went after them, and scowled deeply, intending to make sure that Ino didn't get what she wanted as well...a kiss. She would be damned if Ino got to have her first kiss before she did. So, she did the only thing she could...and followed after them.

* * *

 **With Naruto...**

Sat on the ground, within a forest, was Naruto Uzumaki.

In his hand, he had a large scroll that had 'Scroll of Sealing' on the front, and looked to be important.

To Naruto, he didn't care about that as he was attempting to understand its content. It was confusing to him, and he didn't understand much of it, it being something that he couldn't really comprehend but he still looked regardless.

Mizuki, the Sensei, said that Naruto could become a Ninja if he Mastered things from this scroll and would have the chance to catch up to Ryou, so Naruto jumped at the chance, and did what he could to become a Ninja, so he could stand together with his best friend.

As he looked, he came across a Jutsu that had 'Multi Shadow Clone Technique' written, and he stared at it for a few seconds, before he put a hand to his face, and despair was written on his face.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He complained, and threw his head back. "I can't do this oneeeeeeeeee! It's too difficult!"

He fell flat on his back, and sighed heavily, crying anime tears at the sight of the one that he couldn't do.

But somehow, he picked himself up, and began reading it anyway, and read and attempted to do it many times, wanting to become a Ninja like Mizuki promised him that he could be.

As the time went on, Naruto continued to study it, until he stopped, and put the scroll on his back, and nodded to himself as he looked at the ground with a renewed smile, a smile that could light up most places.

As he panted, a dark shadow came closer, and it revealed itself to be Iruka, and he wasn't pleased in the slightest. He looked quite angry right now, and he didn't know what else to do, other than say...

"N-Naruto..."

His voice was unforgiving and was directed at the blonde.

Said blonde looked upwards, seeing his Sensei's face, and wore an innocent face as he stood up, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Mehehehe, I got caught~ I only managed to learn one technique." Iruka was stunned by his calm attitude, and it seemed to Iruka that Naruto didn't believe he had done anything wrong, as the blonde continued. "Hey. I'm gonna to show you a great technique so let me graduate if I can do it dattebayo! If I show you a technique from this scroll, then I can graduate, can't I Sensei?"

Iruka's eyes visibly widened at what Naruto had declared, and he decided to question the blonde about it, wanting to know if he had heard what he heard right, or if he had heard it wrong.

"What did you say Naruto? Who told you this?"

"Mizuki-sensei!" The blonde answered and jumped up, turning around the in the air, and then looked back at his Sensei. "He told me about this place. And this scroll as well. He said that I would pass if I learned the techniques inside of here. Isn't that right dattebayo?"

Naruto jumped around again, and opened his arms wide, whistling with innocence.

Iruka, continuing to be stunned by what was happening, opened his eyes even wider than before as an image of Mizuki came to his mind, an image that he didn't want to have and couldn't believe that was happening.

" _M-Mizuki really told Naruto about this..._ " As he mused about it, a suddenly realization came to him, and he spun around, as some kunai came at him from the woods that were there. "Naruto!"

Acting quickly, Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way, and forced him onto the ground, out of harms way. At the same time, the kunai stabbed into him as he was forced to take a number of steps backwards. His leg got stabbed, and his hand as well as numerous places on his body as well, though nothing vital was stabbed which he was relieved at.

"I'm surprised that you found out about this place."

A very familiar voice came to Iruka and Naruto's ears as the Sensei of the pair looked upwards, the pain of being stabbed still fresh within his mind as he cast a single eye on the target he so desperately didn't want it to be.

"I see, so that's how it is. To think that you'd do this, Mizuki."

Standing on the tree branch that Iruka looked up, stood Mizuki in a crouching position. On his back, was a large shuriken and on his face, a menacing smile was aimed at Iruka, however it soon turned towards Naruto, said boy being stunned by what was happening.

"Naruto-kun, hand over the scroll."

Mizuki ordered the boy on the ground who looked freaked out by what was happening, and kept turning his neck between both Iruka, and Mizuki, unsure of what was happening, confusion written all over his face.

"H-Hey...what's going on?"

Naruto questioned as he began freaking out. To him, he had just seen one Sensei attack another, and he wasn't sure what was happening, and why Mizuki attacked a fellow Konoha Shinobi.

Iruka panted a little as he saw Naruto in such a state, the bewilderment in his eyes, and put a hand to the kunai in his leg, and with a sharp cry of pain, he pulled the kunai out of his leg, as he addressed Naruto while throwing the kunai to the ground.

"Naruto, don't let him get the scroll, no matter what!" Iruka ordered, looking the boy straight in the eye so he knew that he was serious. "That's a dangerous and forbidden scroll that has many forbidden techniques inside." Iruka explained as he looked towards Mizuki again. "Mizuki used you so he could get his hands on the scroll. You need to keep it away from him no matter what!"

The information shocked Naruto, so much so that he got into a defensive position, but Mizuki had other ideas, ones that Naruto didn't know about, and he stood up, placing a hand on his hip, as the other lightly dangled by the side of his left hand side.

"Naruto-kun, Iruka doesn't want you to possess that scroll as he is afraid of you having it."

"E-Eh? W-What are you saying Sensei? Why would Iruka-sensei be afraid of me having it?"

Naruto gave a perplexed face, taking a step back from the slowly more deranged looking Sensei and then he looked at Iruka with a slightly afraid face.

Seeing that face, Iruka looked quite pissed off by that fact.

"What the hell are you saying Mizuki!?" Iruka roared then looked at Naruto. "Don't believe him Naruto! He's lying to you!"

Mizuki, hearing that, began laughing a little bit, almost it counting as a belly laugh, if it wasn't as deranged as a certain white skinned snake, though not quite as scary and crazy as that, but it was still pretty bad.

"I'll tell you the truth."

"Don't!"

Iruka yelled with expiration but Mizuki snarled a little and didn't listen to the man at all, deciding to divulge something to Naruto, that he shouldn't be divulging in the slightest, not caring anymore.

"A rule was created 12 years ago after a certain incident happened." Mizuki paused, seeing Naruto's ever confused face, and secretly smirked at that fact, liking to see the boy in such a state. "It was a rule that only you, Naruto-kun, cannot find out about."

"Only me!?" The boy exclaimed, wanting to know more. "W-Why am I the only that cannot find out!? I want to know about it Sensei!"

"No! Stop it Mizuki! It's forbidden! You can't say anything! It is a secret!"

Even with Iruka shouting it out, desperately trying to protect Naruto, he couldn't get through to the white haired man, and he continued speaking with the blonde, having an eerie face, that match its tone.

"It's a rule to not tell you that Naruto-kun is truly the Kyuubi that came to this village twelve years ago." The revelation brought new emotions to Naruto, and all of them were negative. But Mizuki didn't care about that in the slightest, and he continued on with a dangerous smirk on his face. "In other words, you're the Demon that came here and destroyed our village, and killed Iruka's parents and your little friend, Ryouta Uchiha...well, I'm sure that he wouldn't want to be your friend when he finds out that you're the reason his Okaa-sama was killed and drove his Otou-sama insane and that he nearly killed his own son! Actually, I think he will want your blood when he knows the truth!"

Adding the lie about Ryouta, and his mother plus his father, Naruto's world was shaken. He had too many thoughts and feelings going around in his mind, and he couldn't even contemplate anything that happened with him.

Images of Ryouta and two faceless parents (as Naruto didn't know what Ryouta's parents looked like) all crowded around together. But soon an image of the Kyuubi came, and tore away the boys mother, ripping her to shreds as she cried for her son, then his father turning on the boy, and killing him without mercy, while the boys eyes laid in front, mumbling "This is your fault." again and again.

"It's a lie! It's a lie! It's a lie! It's all lies! I didn't do it...I didn't kill his Kaa-san! I didn't do it!"

Naruto couldn't take it, and he fell to the ground, covering his head with his hands, and wished it to go away, that it wasn't real, over and over again while the images that he thought of before replayed within the boys mind over and over again, as he couldn't believe what was happening and wished it would stop..

He could hear Iruka screaming at Mizuki to stop, but that didn't touch him in the slightest. He was lost to the world, as he heard the 'truth' about what was happening and how he was the 'reason' that Itsuki died.

"Hehehehe, didn't you ever wonder why people always hated you? Why they stayed away from you, and whispered things about you? How they looked at you with disdain and hate? It was because you're the fox incarnate, and you'll have to live with the fact that your entire being was the reason your best friend has to live without his parents, and how you're responsible for his Otou-san going insane and attempted to murder his own son! You're the cause of it all! How can you ever look anyone in the eye again you heinous Demon!"

It was malicious intent on Mizuki's part. He wanted Naruto to suffer because he was evil, that was the only reason. He knew how close Ryouta, and Naruto were, and he 'explained' in such a manner that it would be the most devastating to him. And it worked as well. Naruto began believing that he was responsible for the fact that Ryouta's mother and father disappeared from his life...because of him.

Naruto, with tears down his face, stood up and threw his hands out to the back of him, summoning chakra all around him that swirled and ebbed, twisting all around him as Naruto's rage and sadness began to be unleashed.

"It's a lie! It can't be real! I'm nothing like thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

Iruka, seeing what was happening with Naruto, blinked in sorrow, and sadness at the same time, as he attempted to move with all of the injuries that he had suffered, wanting to keep the blonde safe from the white haired man and then he remembered what Hiruzen said to him beforehand.

[Iruka. Naruto never had an Okaa-san or Otou-san to care for him. He's shut out of everything and doesn't know why. Most people won't even look at him. How would you feel if everywhere you went, people turned their backs on you? That's why he gets in trouble. So people will notice him. It may not show, but he's always thinking about the family he doesn't have. He's hurting inside but he has people like Ryouta Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga. They make it better for him, but that doesn't mean he still doesn't suffer.]

As he finished remembering about Hiruzen's words, he saw that Mizuki was getting ready to do something.

Mizuki took the large shuriken off his back, and aimed for Naruto.

"You'll never be recognized in this village! Even Iruka hates you! Ryouta-kun will surely despise you as well when he finds out about your involvement! Now die Naruto-kun!"

Mizuki, with a sinister smile, threw the large shuriken at Naruto. Naruto fell down onto the ground, and begins crawling away, fearing for his life. He wanted to escape the deranged Sensei, and escape reality right now.

"Naruto, get down!"

Naruto does as Iruka instructed, covering his head with his hands as Iruka moves as fast as he could.

STAB!

Then, Naruto looks up, hearing something being impaled, as if something had been stabbed, but he didn't feel any pain, so decided to look up, and see what was happening with the shuriken.

"S-Sensei! W-Why did you...?"

Iruka protected Naruto, the shuriken sticking out of his back. Iruka coughs a little, in pain and blood came from his mouth. Naruto, with drops of blood on his cheek, looks up at Iruka shocked. So does Mizuki, but a pissed expression was on the Chunin's face, seeing his fellow Chunin blocking such an attack that was meant for Naruto.

"Naruto...I know how you feel...my parents died that day...it's true." The Chunin confessed as a tear slipped out of his left eye. "After they died...I had no one either...I didn't have anyone to compliment me...or acknowledge me either...I was so...so sad, I would always act like an idiot...to get peoples attentions..." Iruka continued as more tears fell out of his eyes, splashing on Naruto's face, as tears brimmed in his eyes as well. "Since I wasn't able to do well in the Academy and get attention that way...it was better than being nothing...so I kept acting like an idiot...it was so painful..." Iruka leaned down and cried harshly onto the boys face. "Yeah Naruto...you must have been in a lot of pain as well...I'm sorry Naruto, if I had done a better job, then you wouldn't be feeling like this. But don't listen...to him...I have seen how you and Ryouta-kun act...he wouldn't hate you...even if what Mizuki said was true...he doesn't and wont ever hate you...he's your friend..."

Naruto cried very hard at the confession, and then got up, and rushed away, with Iruka calling after him. But Naruto didn't stop, and continued to run away from the scene, unable to stop for even a second.

He jumped from tree to tree, attempting to get away, and sort out what was within his mind. He couldn't stop running, as he found out the 'truth' about what happened with the Kyuubi, and even his best friends parents.

But as he hopped across the trees, a sudden image came to his mind, a friends image at that, Ryouta's image, and he was smiling right at Naruto, and raised his shoulders ever so slightly, stopping the boy from running (hopping) away.

[You're my best friend, Naruto-kun.]

Naruto paused as he remembered Ryouta saying that to him, and it caused him to almost fall of the tree, but he stopped himself from falling and bowed his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry..."

It was a mumble of a whisper, but he meant it all the same, he was sure that Mizuki was right, but even without any evidence, he took it at face value, and wanted it to go away, to stop it.

[Though, if you don't want the job, I could always go for it? I wouldn't mind becoming Hokage-sama.]

Another memory came to him of the raven Uchiha, and it caused him to stop again, as he tightened his fist, and wore an angry face.

"No...that's my position. You can't have it, Ryou...I'm definitely going to become Hokage-sama..."

He was very determined by this, and was damned if Ryou took the position, though said Uchiha didn't want to become Hokage either, but to Naruto, even a joke was enough to motivate him

[One day, Naruto-kun, I'm going to challenge you to a fight and we'll see who's the strongest. You know, I've always wanted to have someone strong to fight, and I can't wait for us to have a good fight, when we are stronger.]

Naruto nodded as another memory came to him, remembering the day that he made that promise with his longtime friend, a promise that would always carry them both together, and make them strong.

"Yeah...that's right. If I run now...I wont be able to ever come at you with everything I have...I wont ever be able to beat you...that's I have to go back, and kick Mizuki-teme's ass...then I'm going to come at you as well...Ryou...I will become just as strong as you, then stronger, and beat you..."

Naruto promised himself and then steeled himself ready to go back and face Mizuki. Something about his promise to Ryou was going to carry him to fight Mizuki, and beat the bastard down.

[Good luck Naruto-kun. I'm routing for you.]

[N-Naruto-kun...I'm always...going to...support you. Please...do your best.]

As Naruto recalled another memory of both Ryouta and Hinata cheering him on, he began to fill with confidence again. Confidence that Mizuki wasn't right, and even if he was, he didn't care as he would make sure to apologize for it later, and do whatever he had too. All he knew was that he had people by his side, and wasn't going to lose to some bastard that could be lying and even if he was truthful, like Iruka said, Ryou wouldn't hate Naruto for anything that was done by the fox.

"That's right, I have friends that cheer for me! I can't lose now dattebayo! I have Ryou, and Hinata by my side, I can't lose ever! I'll become the best Hokage this village has ever seen, and everyone will have to respect me!"

That's when he fully stopped, wiped away the tears that came down his face and rushed backwards, intending to protect his Sensei, from the other Sensei. He had to go and face Mizuki, as to Naruto, Mizuki was another step closer to Ryou, and that meant he could begin to give said boy a challenge, something Naruto desperately wanted to do.

Mizuki meanwhile jumped down and casually walked over to Iruka who fell onto the ground, and wore a dirty smirk on his face, a smirk like no other that made Iruka glare in discontent.

"Hehehehe...sorry but Naruto-kun isn't the type to have a change of heart. He plans to use the scroll to get revenge on the village. Maybe, he'll even kill himself after learning the knowledge that he knows about being the one who 'killed' Ryouta-kun's parents."

"Naruto...isn't like that...he would never believe your lies..."

Iruka denied it instantly, and stood up on shaky legs. The wound on his back bled as he pulled out the large shuriken which made him bleed even more, but right now, he doesn't care.

Mizuki laughed a little as he jumped upwards, and headed towards the direction that Naruto went in but stopped when he looked at Iruka and gave a disgruntled smirk.

"Well that doesn't matter. I'll kill Naruto-kun, and then take the scroll, and I'll take care of you later on!"

"Stop Mizuki! I wont let you get Naruto like this!"

Iruka roared and tackled Mizuki down onto the ground, and wrestled with him. Struggling with him, Mizuki threw a punch at the injured Iruka's face, but the man blocked it with his own hand.

"Why are you so persistent for that Demon child!?" Mizuki screamed with annoyance and kicked Iruka, attempting to get the Chunin off him, but said man didn't budge an inch. "You are really going to protect the thing that killed your parents? The thing that murdered many people in Konoha! One way or another, that scroll is mine Iruka!"

"I'll protect him yes, and I'm never going to hand the scroll over to someone like you!"

Iruka managed to get out, before Iruka was kicked off Mizuki, and flung backwards. His back hit a tree, and he howled in pain, but he didn't stop glaring at his former friend. Mizuki stood up though, and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know, Naruto-kun and I are the same."

That caused Iruka to raise an eyebrow at that, a curious gaze within his eyes.

"The same? What are you saying?"

Iruka questioned with a spit from his mouth, that was blood, that hit the ground and stained it with red.

"If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want." Mizuki explained with a distorted face. "There's no way that Demon fox wouldn't try to use that power. Unlike what you're assuming-"

"Yeah..."

Iruka began, and that was the time Naruto appeared again, having heard some of the conversation and gained a shocked face.

" _Damn it...I knew it...Iruka-sensei is the same as the others deep down...acknowledge me...unlike...Hinata...Ryou...those two...are the only ones that see me...and don't turn away...they understand me...they get me...only those two look at me...and smile..._ "

He couldn't help but think badly as what he heard, from Iruka was something devastating and blinked back the tears that welled up within his eyes.

However, Iruka wasn't finished and his face broke out into a small smirk.

"The Kyuubi would do that...but Naruto is different. He is...someone I've acknowledged as one of my excellent students." Naruto's face turned stunned at what he heard, and his eyes opened wide with shock. "He is the hardest worker, but he's clumsy and plays many pranks, so not many people accept him besides an Uchiha, and a Hyuga as well. Those two see the same as I do. Those two see the pain and accept him regardless. He already knows what it is like to feel pain within his heart. He isn't the Kyuubi...he never was the Kyuubi and his friends would say the same. He is a member of his Leaf...he's..." Iruka's face then turned upwards in happiness. "He's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha and he is my student, so don't speak like that ever again in my presence Mizuki."

As Iruka declared that out with no hesitation, Naruto's eyes leaked with many tears. They ran down his face, and fell onto the ground like rain, like washing all of the fears and doubts he had within his heart.

Mizuki became stunned by this, and wore an angry face, at the same time, he clicked his tongue with frustration, his eyes blazing with fury for the fellow Academy instructor, and he reached behind him, grabbing another shuriken.

"Tch, whatever you say. But you know...you've pissed me off, so forget what I said before. I'm going to take care of you right now, and I'm going to kill you." Spinning the shuriken in his hand, he aimed for the down Iruka. "So hurry up and dieeeeeeeeeeee!"

With that, Mizuki threw the shuriken at Iruka. Iruka sat there, and decided that he was going to take it. He accepted that he was going to die here and now, as long as Naruto was protected, he was content with whatever happens to him.

"Don't touch my Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!"

BANG!

However, as the white haired man made it to him, Naruto appeared, and jumped, kneeing the man in the face, and sent him back considerably, causing the shuriken he used to be flung in a different direction from Iruka, protecting said man from the harshness of the blade as it cut some trees branches, then falling to the ground, near soundlessly.

Mizuki skid across the ground as Naruto did as well, skidding to a halt before Iruka, and got into a protective stance and wore a smirk, a smirk that sent shivers down the white haired mans spine.

"D-Damn you little shit..."

Mizuki muttered, standing up from the kick he received from the younger boy.

Said boy looked at Mizuki with a killer intent in his eyes, and with bated breath, he spoke to Mizuki with anger.

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei again you bastard...I'll kill you if you do! I don't believe anything you say anymore. I know that Ryou wouldn't hate me, so don't talk shit again about my friend!"

Mizuki chuckled deeply at the words Naruto gave, and turned up his nose.

"Keep talking while you can, I will finish off a kid like you instantly. Or maybe I could go and get Ryouta-kun to finish you off? I'm sure that it wouldn't be so hard for him to kill the monster that killed his parents."

Naruto, not afraid of what the man was going to do, put his fingers together in a sort of cross sign, with the fingers meeting near the base of the hands. Chakra danced around the boy, as he issued a threat.

"Try it, Sensei. I wont lose to someone like you. For the pain you've caused, I will return it! Your words are nothing to me as well! I wont lose to someone like you ever again Sensei!"

Mizuki lunged forward at that, not accepting anything that Naruto was going to do to him.

"Then try it you trash! I'll definitely kill you!"

Mizuki was so sure of himself, that he lowered his guard, and didn't expect what was going to happen next, especially when it concerned certain people...no, a single person that was about to become many.

"Then, taste this. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With that, many Naruto's popped into existence. From the left, right, up above and all around Mizuki, many Naruto's made themselves known, showing themselves to the fearful Mizuki.

"W-Whats going on!?"

Mizuki was stunned, and took a step back, but the clones stopped him from moving. No matter where he looked, he couldn't escape. There were too many clones for him to fight. Too many for him to even begin fighting. All he could do was watch on with fear, fear on what was going to happen next, which he didn't like in the slightest.

"Whats wrong Sensei?" All the Naruto's spat out, as the clones moved closer. "Aren't you going to kill me? You said that you were going to kill me, so why don't you do it Sensei? I don't get it...are you scared of me?" Mizuki at that fell onto his ass, and attempted to crawl away. "Then...if you aren't going to do it, then I will have to start, Sensei!"

Mizuki began shedding fearful tears as he knew what was going to happen to him, his fate sealed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The fear in the mans eyes became more than he could bear and with a loud scream, all of the clones began to beat up Mizuki who couldn't do anything other than scream and take the punches from the Genin, too stunned for anything else to do.

Sometime later, Naruto allowed the clones to vanish as they had done their work. On the ground, was the beaten Mizuki. There wasn't much left within his eyes, the light almost gone.

"Hehe. Maybe I went a little far~"

Naruto innocently whistled as he watched the broken and beaten form of Mizuki's on the ground, twitching and bleeding quite profoundly from his mouth and nose, it splattered onto the ground, covering it in the dirty red colour.

Iruka looked on with proud eyes as he began moving his hand upwards. With that accomplished, he gestured Naruto to come closer to him.

"Naruto, come over here. There's something I want to give you." Naruto walked over to Iruka. "Close your eyes Naruto for me for a few seconds, okay?" Naruto nodded, and closed his eyes. Some hustling could be heard from Iruka as Naruto felt something wrap around his forehead. A minute later, Iruka began again. "Okay, you can open your eyes now. I'm sure that you'll like it, Naruto."

Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes, and he saw that Iruka didn't have his forehead protector on his forehead. For a second or so, he was confused. But then he looked upwards, and he saw that Naruto now had a forehead protector on.

"Sensei I don't..."

"Congratulations, on graduating, Naruto." Naruto became stunned and his bottom lip trembled slightly. "Hey maybe we can-"

"Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!" Naruto jumped, and tackled Iruka into a hug which the man returned happily. Since he had graduated, Naruto was extremely happy, and looked towards the sky, and smiled brightly. " _One step closer...Ryou. I'm not gonna lose to you. We'll keep our promises, and become the greatest Ninja._ "

After thinking that, Naruto allowed himself to be even more happy, with the knowledge that he had done something amazing by graduating from the Academy, and now was a proper Ninja, and could stand on the same footing as the boy that he called best friend.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So the story begins now...yeah, that's right hehe~ So the story has now shifted to where Ryouta can appreciate girls, and the likes, the actual harem stuff can begin, with Satsuki already taking advantage of such things for her own personal gain, the same with Ino and Sakura. Speaking of, the date he had with Ino will be shown next chapter as a flashback. If I showed it this chapter, it would've been too long, and I thought it would be better to cut off here. Obviously Ryou didn't appear when Naruto fought Mizuki...as he didn't have a reason too, but I still wanted to show it even if it wasn't that different from canon but something's were a little different, with Ryou's, and Hinata's influences on him and the little lie Mizuki told him so that was good.**

 **Oh, if anyone was wondering if Ryou was just going to Genjutsu everyone with his Sharingan like he did the Chunin (which were weak so they easily fell under such a thing)...then he wont and couldn't to the more experienced fighters. Only weak opponents will be dealt with like that, though he will still use Genjutsu in his fighting but he wont always win with simple Genjutsu, so don't worry, the fights will remain interesting without Ryouta one shotting everyone with Genjutsu from his Sharingan.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter has the team placements, and a certain girl has a question for Ryou...but what that is, you'll have to read it next time! So see you then!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, you're right about that. Eeh, I believe the first half, though I haven't decided when that's going to happen.**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, it certainly has started. Hehe, they've become Ninja yeah, in their own way, as you said. Hehe, well she has the weird dreams, doesn't she? Who knows what she was really dreaming about. Hah, yeah that's good, isn't it? Yeah, I thought it would be good if both Ryou, and Naruto pushed one another to become stronger. And yeah, indeed, Orochimaru does indeed have a child, and I might just do it, to spice things up a little. No, I dont believe much if anything has really been revealed about Han as of yet, and that's a pretty good idea. It actually coincides with one idea that I had. Hehe, that would be a good idea as well, I could see it happening~ Yes, I am still considering those ideas, don't worry~ I actually haven't watched that movie in ages, so I didn't know who you were talking about until I looked it up lol. Yeah, if I can fit it in, then I will try and make it work somehow. Hah, when I read that, I laughed a little. It does look like that with Danzo, doesn't it? But yeah, Shisui has him under control for now. Hmmm, you could be right or wrong, you'll have to read and see~ It would make sense, but you'll have to see who's in the team. Yes, he's going to get a summon in the future.**

 **Harem Master123; I'm glad that you did, and yup! It has started~ Yeah, they've grown to be quite good friends over the years. Actually, they are best friends, even Satsuki acknowledges that. Well, you forgot Hanabi and Mikoto there. Mikoto likes him because he is Kushina's son, and Hanabi because he and her sister seem to be getting close, and she doesn't mind him that much. But yeah, eventually he'll have other friends as well. Yeah, she does have a larger bust than Sakura, but I could see Sakura using her butt to her advantage, as she does have a good one when shippuden starts. Yeah, I know, I was just saying that it wouldn't matter what gender Pain was as Nagato could be either. So, I'll keep them in mind and the rest of them as well~**

 **Cloud4012; Thanks, glad that you liked. Yeah, they had a good old heart to heart, and I thought that I would shake it up a little by adding such a thing.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, it is good that canon has started. Well, yeah some have improved, like Hinata with confidence and whatnot. Well, he isn't going to let his best friend be in trouble or be bullied if he could help it. Eeh, yeah I think that's there names. Hehe, they'll have a good date alright, which will bond them closer than they have been before.**

 **Naroku; Yup, canon has arrived. Hmmm, sometime in part 1 I think, though I haven't decided fully when, but it will be definitely before shippuden. Yes, I know that I did. The Jutsu will be in english as some wouldn't know what the Japanese version would be, and yeah, I used Kyuubi instead of Nine Tails as I think it was cooler, so when Japanese terms sound better than english (excluding Jutsu's) I will use the Japanese words. Yup, I know~ And cool suggestions~**

 **Jugar38; Thanks, glad that you liked it~ Yeah, well he is of that age, and will begin noticing such things. Yeah, he's gone out with Ino (give her some development) and will go out with others in the future as well. Yeah, Haku will appear eventually, since this is canon and all, so not long now. Hehe, two Uchiha women is a good thing~ And thanks!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, they have remained close~ They'll always be close with one another, as they have something between them that no one else can say that they have. Not even Hinata. Hehe, since he's got it, why not use it? He's Shisui's brother after all, so he's bound to be good with using Genjutsu to knock people out. I had to put it in, I just had too~ Well, since Ryou isn't all that interested (yet) Shisui has to give them a push, and help sort things out. Yeah, he'll make her feel special on the date, and will treat her very well. Yeah, she's gonna use what God gave her to win his attention~ And I could so see Sakura doing that. Hanabi, I'm sure she'll have things going for her~ Well yeah, Hinata and Ryouta wouldn't hate him for anything, they know that Naruto, the one they know, isn't a murderer like the fox or anything like that. And I will certainly try, and cool suggestions!**

 **War sage; Thanks, and yeah, Mikoto x Ryouta starts now!**

 **Lightwave; Hehe, yeah that's a good moment alright. There will be more Mikoto x Ryouta in future chapters. Yeah, he doesn't see her as a mother figure, as he has Shisui for such things, and sees Mikoto as she is, a beautiful and intelligent woman. And but of course, now that harem members can go for such things, she'll show some more jealousy, but not to the extent where she goes ax murder crazy. Hehe, she certainly will get jealous of such things, since it is Ino and all. Hmmm, yeah they'll have a good time, and indeed, he'll see girls feelings, eventually. Yeah, there will be people who befriend Naruto than just Hinata and Ryouta. Well, Hanabi doesn't mind him already, and while they don't interact much, she doesn't really think of him as an idiot or anything. So yes, they'll befriend him sooner than in canon.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yup, they are surely Ninja from now on and will have many adventures ahead of them. Yeah, I thought that a father would do something like that, no matter if they are Uchiha or not though Ryouta stood his ground against the interrogator and they will have a good time. You'll see who is on Ryouta's team this chapter and they aren't going to be oc's. As for their sensei...you'll soon see hehe~**

 **Guest; Well, I suppose the people you said are 'friends' to him, though not neatly as close as Hinata and Ryouta are to him. And yeah, they'll surely be surprised by seeing such things in the future. Well, when Satsuki finds out, she isn't going to be one for falling behind. And I surely will try!**

* * *

 **The unexpected proposals**

 **Unknown location...**

Within a dark room, many shadows decorated the area. Though nothing could be seen, it was obvious that people were around the room, people that hid themselves within the shadows, showing nearly nothing of their location at all, save the shadows that gave the hint that they were there, but that was it.

Up above, a single window was made aware, by the fact that it allowed some light to trickle into the room, into the darkened room that was made slightly brighter but not by much, as a certain someone liked the darkness.

Though barely any light could be seen, though within the centre of the room, an old man could be seen sitting there. The old man had a slight upturned face as another person was before him.

The old man was Danzo.

He was currently within the room, and looked down at the person on the floor, who was bowing to Danzo respectfully. Though Danzo's face looked happy, at least a little, something about the smile wasn't...right. It was as if it was forced, and the person on the ground was...well, the person didn't know what to feel, as they didn't know what feelings were.

"I have come, Danzo-sama. As per your instructions."

The person greeted Danzo respectfully as Danzo raised his head, seeing the familiar person fully.

The person on the floor was a young girl, that was around Ryouta age that could be considered beautiful by most, due to the brightness of her skin, which was pure white, even more so than Satsuki's own. She had black hair that came down to her shoulder blades and it sprawled out all over the place. Bangs framed her face, showcasing the cool and calm beauty that she had on her face. The outfit she wore was that of a plain coloured black shirt, that bared her midriff for all those to see and wore shorts with the holster strapped to her left leg, with a tanto on her back. On her hands, black fingerless gloves and on her feet, normal Shinobi sandals happened to be there as well.

This girl was well known...at least a little bit, to Ryouta Uchiha. They met before, when they were younger, and she made an impression on him, and though she didn't have a name at the time, and even now she didn't have a name, she did want to have a name, so she could tell him a name, as from what she had witnessed, it seemed that names made people close, at least from her perspective at least.

Danzo, acknowledged the girls arrival, and cast his eyes downwards towards her.

"Well, thank you for coming, girl." Danzo addressed the girl, who nodded once while looking at the ground. "Now, I am sure why you've come to this place when I requested? You understand what is happening, don't you?"

Danzo said with a slight disdain for the young girl.

The girl gently shook her head, as she genuinely didn't know what he was talking about.

"Unfortunately, I haven't a clue Danzo-sama. Could you please enlighten me?"

Danzo's face turned from its happiness, to a down and dark frown.

"Ryouta Uchiha, you've developed feelings for him, haven't you?"

The girl was stunned by what Danzo said, and his bluntness caught her off guard as well, as she didn't believe that he would notice something like that, as even though she didn't know how to handle it, she made it a point to keep them buried, hidden from everyone, even herself. But since Danzo figured it out, she was...worried that she would be executed for such treason, at least that's how she saw it, as she knew how Root operated.

"I don't understand the question Danzo-sama. I do not know what feelings you mean. Could you perhaps mean friendship? Or another feeling that I am currently aware of. Could you please elaborate? If it is the friendship, then that would be impossible, as I've never had contact with him before."

She attempted to dodge the question all together, and while she didn't know it, hoped that he didn't know, and buy her acting ability, which wasn't the best, which Danzo made sure of with what he put the Root members through.

"Romantic feelings. You've developed these for the Uchiha, haven't you? You wish to pursue a romance with him, am I correct in assuming this girl?"

At the question, the girl remained silent as she didn't know how to answer it.

Was she in love with Ryou? She didn't know herself. All she knew was that she wanted to be around him. She didn't know if that was anything romantic, as she didn't know what romance was. The most she knew was what she had read in her books, and they didn't give her the real experience.

"No, I do not have romantic feelings for him. And I do not understand the concept of relationships, so I cannot answer if I would want to have one with him or not."

She answered plainly and without emotion within her voice. She was good, with keeping emotions in check, due to the fact that she was apart of the organization that Danzo ran.

Danzo wasn't convinced in the slightest, and held out his hand, then placed it down on the chair that he was sitting on, holding the side of it with his fingernails digging into the chairs wooden surface.

"Do not lie to me. That is also apart of the teaching that Root has provided you, girl. You cannot lie to me, as I am the Roots commander." Danzo then picked something up from the side, revealing it to be a couple of books, and opened one of them, showing a picture of the girl, and Ryouta together, happily smiling at the other. "Then, these images, made their own way to these books of yours? You had nothing to do with these whatsoever?"

The girl held back a surprised gasp at it, as she thought she had hid them well, but seeing them in front of her, she was stunned, to say the least, and didn't know what to say.

"Yes...you asked me to study Ryouta Uchiha, and I did as you asked Danzo-sama. I drew them, as Ryouta Uchiha usually has a smile on his face, and I practiced the art of smiling. They are study aids, and that is all. You even stated to me that I would one day become close to him, and if I have to smile to fulfil the inevitable mission you have for me, then I have to practice the art of smiling."

She answered with a slight pant, as killing intent rolled off from Danzo. While usually, she was trained to ignore such things, she couldn't deny that right now, she was having a reaction to the powerful killing intent that even made her sweat.

"Then, if these mean nothing to you, you wouldn't mind having them destroyed?"

The old hawk quizzed with confidence.

The girl lookd at him, and showed an indifferent face.

"They are merely pictures. They do not concern me in the slightest. If you have them destroyed, or what have you, does not concern me. If you believe their destruction is anything good, then you must do as you must."

She answered him, not so honestly.

Truthfully, they did mean something to her. But she didn't want Danzo to know that, as if he did, he might do something to them, or her. And while she was told that she shouldn't fear death...she didn't want to die just yet. She wanted to do something else, with Ryouta Uchiha.

"Then, these are going to be destroyed. Is that okay with you? You wouldn't mind having them destroyed? You wouldn't, would you? You are loyal to the Root, aren't you?"

The girl didn't answer, keeping her eyes on the books that Danzo had control over. She was sure that she hid them well, so she couldn't understand why Danzo was able to find them...unless he had her followed.

Danzo raised his hand again, and threw book after book onto the ground as the girl looked on with no emotion on her face, but within her, something was ready to snap, as they all were something that she...liked. As if they were apart of her.

To herself, she wasn't afraid to admit that she liked the idea of her and Ryouta together, in which way this together was...she wasn't sure. Whatever it was, she liked it, and that's all that mattered. But right now, Danzo was doing something that she didn't like, and was throwing her books onto the ground as if they didn't mean anything at all.

Danzo, saw the anger in her eyes, even if she didn't feel it herself. It was evident to the old hawk, that she was getting more and more angry at seeing the sights before her, and wished to cause Danzo harm.

"Are you angry right now? Do you hate me for doing this? Within Root, there is no hate, there is no such things. You're supposed to feel nothing, but within your eyes, I see how you hate me for doing this."

That was the only question that came from Danzo and also a taunt, to drag out the feelings that he knew where there, and thought that they wouldn't grow this strong, but had to see that it was Ryouta Uchiha who brought out these feelings within the girl.

The girl didn't answer, but a surprising snarl came from her lips ever so softly. But Danzo caught it, and he caught it well as he secretly smirked to himself, seeing that he was right, and he liked it when he was right.

"Then, I will have this destroyed then."

Danzo picked up a charm that belonged to Ryouta, somehow the girl acquired it for herself. As soon as she saw that, she took a step forward, and yelled "Don't!" in a surprise turn of events, showing some emotions for the first time in...as long as she or Danzo could remember.

Seeing it though, Danzo cocked an eyebrow up with slight amusement.

"Why is that? Why can't I destroy this?"

The girl looked away, not wanting to reveal anything about it to Danzo. She wanted to keep it to herself, and never wanted to tell Danzo anything. She knew it was 'wrong' to have thoughts about anyone, but she couldn't help it as she fell in love...with his smile.

Though by doing that, it justified what Danzo thought, and knew about what the girl was feeling...when she shouldn't be feeling in the first place and threw the charm at the girl, who caught it with her right hand.

"This is betrayal." The man began softly to the young girl. "Usually, for this kind of injustice, to fall in love with Ryouta Uchiha, in love with anyone when you're apart of Root where emotions do not exist, is an act of betrayal. You understand this, don't you?"

"Yes..."

Even though she didn't know why it was so bad if she pursued things, she still knew Danzo wasn't going to let it go, and knew that it could lead to her death. The only regret she had in her mind was the fact that she never got to truly spend time with the smile that she loved. She only wanted to understand more of the things that have developed inside of her. She only wanted to have him teach her, what it meant to be in love.

Danzo, seeing the inner struggle of the girl, allowed his bottom lip to drop slightly in annoyance, seeing feelings as a fickle and stupid ideology.

"Recite what I've taught you, girl. What all Root members are taught from the get go. You know what I mean, so speak before us all, speak before the ones that are within Root, and show us that you know what it means."

Danzo ordered as she looked down at the ground.

"In Root, you have no name. You have no feelings. You have no past. You have no future. There is only the mission."

She said in a monotone voice to the nodding Danzo.

"Exactly, and the way you've fell in love with the Uchiha, which is the ultimate emotion, some would say, tells me that you have betrayed Root in such a manner." The girl nodded, knowing what's coming next, though she didn't believe it was a betrayal to love someone, at least now she was beginning to feel these emotions. "However, I had predicted that you'd end up falling in love with Ryouta Uchiha."

That stunned the young girl, and most of the Root members as well. Danzo, who was the reason Root existed like it did now, had just said that the girl had fallen in love with someone, and he had expected her too. Something like that, was quite confusing to the Root members and they muttered amongst themselves about it, wanting to know why Danzo allowed this to happen, if he knew it was going to happen.

"Danzo-sama..."

The girl got out, unable to say anything else. She was still in a state of mild shock. She couldn't display it, but it was painfully obvious that she was stunned by quite a lot, as was most of the members within Root.

Danzo, hearing the Root members, took a breath, and waved his hand, stopping the mumbling to occur. He didn't want to hear it anymore, as he wanted to continue the conversation with the young girl.

"Yes, I had suspected that this be the case all along. The first day I showed you him, I saw the intrigued look in your eyes. And I also saw how you followed him often, watching his movements, even when I said it was forbidden. You couldn't keep away from him, and ended up developing romantic feelings for the Uchiha. This, was also apart of my plan." Danzo confessed as if it was nothing, and continued with bated breath. "You see girl, I have big plans for you, and they involve your feelings for the Uchiha, as well. You wouldn't want him to be hurt, would you?" The girl didn't answer, worried that if she did, Danzo would do something to her. But seeing it in her eyes, Danzo reassured her. "You can speak your mind, I wont have you put to death this time, as this was my plan. So, to ask again. You wouldn't want any harm to come to him, would you?"

Danzo clearly questioned the young girl, fully intending to know everything before he revealed much of anything.

"No...I wouldn't want anyone to harm him again. His...smile would disappear if he came to harm again...his smile is the most important Danzo-sama. I cannot express why, but I wish to have the smile stay on his face, always. He has cried too many times in his young life due to influences that have made him express these emotions involuntarily, but through that, the smile came through...the smile, when it is shown, is the best smile. It makes everything better. It is...the smile which I admire and wish to replicate one day."

She answered honestly, and openly as well. She was sure that something was going to happen to her, so she decided to say what she thought, at least explain to Danzo why she did what she did, and how she ended up.

Danzo heard what she said, and couldn't be more pleased with himself.

"As a rule, Root members are forbidden to have these emotions. In this case however, it is acceptable, as you wouldn't want harm to come to the boy, would you?" The girl shook her head, accepting what Danzo said as truth. "Then, that is why you've got a new mission, the mission that has been a few years in the making. The mission to...protect Ryouta Uchiha, and make him strong, for this Leaf...no, for this Root. Your mission is to lure Ryouta Uchiha to the Root, so he can be protected. His dna is very valuable. Shisui Uchiha is untouchable at this point. But Ryouta Uchiha is still a fledgling, can be molded to my desires, and needs. With you, my girl, you'll be making sure that Ryouta Uchiha wishes to join this Root and to also carry on his dna as well."

The girl, didn't know what to say.

She was almost certain that she would be killed. But now Danzo has her a new mission, a mission that Danzo wanted her to do, something that she would've done anyway, to keep the smile she held so dear safe.

"Danzo-sama, are you asking me to enter into a relationship with him?"

Danzo sighed at the girls tone, which sounded hopeful, something he thought that he had killed years ago, but could see why she had it, as he was taking a chance, a chance to acquire something as rare as the Shodai's dna.

"I'm asking you to make sure that we have the future of Itsuki's line secure. Having a child born naturally into the Root would be ideal for us. We could mold that child into the ideal Shinobi that could oppose anyone. We mostly lost the dna of Hashirama, only being able to replicate it, and even then it is inferior to what the original could achieve, which hasn't been lost on Itsuki's children, so it is safe to theorize that her, and now their, strong dna is able to be passed onto the children. With that, I know the future of that line is safe, and the future of the Leaf as well. It would be...a good thing if we have that powerful blood within the Root. It is a strong possibility that Satsuki Uchiha and Ryouta Uchiha will one day have children, but they wont be apart of Root, especially if Shisui has anything to do with it. Plus making him an Uchiha, would also carry on the Uchiha line into the Root as well so that means the Sharingan, and especially if it his Sharingan, since it is pure and untainted, would become apart of the Root."

Danzo finished off while showing a sinister smile, a smile that only Danzo could understand, or even begin to understand within his mind. No one else, bar himself could understand.

At that, the girl was...happy.

She didn't know it herself, but her face turned upwards in delight. She knew what Danzo wanted wasn't...normal, but she had permission to do something that she has wanted to do ever since she first saw the smile that she fell for. She wanted to finally be with the smile...no, she wanted to be the reason that he smiled. Even if she didn't know it, she wanted the smile to be for her.

"However." Danzo began again, and released a breath through his nose. "He, cannot find out about you trying to turn him towards the Root. If Shisui found out about it, it could become disastrous and could hinder our plans greatly. No, it could put a stop to them all together, and he could act against me. He's protective over Ryouta Uchiha, and if he moves, then it could speak the end for us. Shisui is powerful, and he could end us all, if he wills it. We have to be careful when gaining Ryouta Uchiha to our ranks. We have to make sure that he ends up willingly into the Root. Then Shisui...cannot touch me."

Danzo spoke with slight fear. Though, he was adamant that this was the 'best' way to 'protect' Ryouta from anything. If they got him into Root, then he could gain the power Itsuki, Shisui, and Ryou all have within themselves, or had in Itsuki's case.

"Then how could I possibly achieve your desires?"

She was genuinely perplexed by it. If she couldn't convince him by telling him what Root had to 'offer' then she wasn't sure on what she was going to do, and to her, she couldn't see the mission succeeding if she couldn't persuade him naturally.

"You are named 'Sai' from now on, and your true mission is...to make Ryouta Uchiha fall in love with you."

The mission caught her off guard. She didn't expect that Danzo, someone who taught them that emotions are useless, is now expecting to make her, make Ryouta fall in love with her. Though she disliked the idea, of making Ryouta become emotionless (which she thought would happen when Danzo got his hands on the boy) as she didn't want him to lose the smile that made her heart feel good. She never wanted the smile to disappear, but if she didn't follow Danzo's orders, she didn't know what was going to happen, and she wanted to stay with Ryouta.

"I...understand. But how...do I get the Uchiha to...how do I get close? It would be difficult, now that he is a Ninja. He'll be placed into a squad of two others, and a Sensei as well. It would be hard to convince him of anything while his time would be preoccupied with missions, and training as well."

Danzo's eye widened with joy as a dirty smirk graced his lips.

"Leave that to me, Sai. I'll get you close. Even Shisui wont be able to do or say anything. You may leave now, and prepare yourself, to make Ryouta Uchiha yours. It is going to be difficult, as Satsuki Uchiha is the closest, but you've got to make him fall for you, so you can draw him to our side."

At that, the newly named Sai bowed her head, and then walked away as Danzo dismissed her. As she walked away, she disliked the nature of her mission, as she had grown to genuinely care for the boy, but at the same time...apart of her wished to spend much time with him.

After she left, Danzo merely smirked, as he believed that he was doing the right thing, and was adamant to have the blood of the boy within his Root and to make sure that Ryouta Uchiha is protected.

* * *

 **With Ryouta and Satsuki...**

"Please don't do such things to me, Satsuki-chan. It isn't like I intentionally went out to hurt your feelings. You know that I wouldn't do anything like that. You know...how much I feel for you, I wouldn't ever try and hurt you, Satsuki-chan."

Ryou began, as he walked down towards the living room of his house, with Satsuki on his arm as per usual. The only difference is that this time, Satsuki had a frown on her face, as if she wasn't pleased with something and kept slapping him on the butt (that was close to spanking at this point), though that was for her enjoyment more than anything else, though she still did it so he would yelp occasionally, something she mentally smirked at.

"Sorry, but you took that little pig out on a date. I mean, really? You'd take her over me? Even if you didn't go out of your way to do it...you know that I wanted to go out with you..."

Satsuki was irked at best and depressed at worst. She wasn't happy with the fact that Ryouta went on a date with Ino, of all people. While she was a jealous girl by nature, she was getting more and more jealous with the fact that it was becoming more possible that she would have to share Ryou with other girls, if Shisui had any say in it, which she suspected to be the true reason behind this event.

"W-Well...you were busy, and I didn't know what you were doing so Ino-chan asked, and I didn't see a reason as to why I shouldn't of taken her out. It isn't like we did anything we shouldn't do. It was all innocent fun."

He stated as he made it to the living room and sat down on the couch. Satsuki, with a huff, sat on his lap, claiming it to herself, and shifted her body so her side was pressed against his chest, then she hugged around his neck, and smelt him, something that she does quite frequently.

"Hmmmm, I dunno...maybe I should just punish you for it." She gave a little joke as the boy paled, remembering exactly how she punishes him, and doesn't want to have something happen with his butt. "Well, either way, we'll be going on a date as well. As if someone like that little blonde is going to take my place as your love interest." She then kissed him, and then ground her butt against his lap while she moved to his left ear and nibbled on it, as a small moan came from his lips. As she heard it, a victory smirk appeared on her delicate face. " _Well, at least that little pig doesn't know where he likes it the most. Only I know all of his pleasure points. And his ear...well, that's one of the most sensitive on his body...besides a certain place that's reserved only for me._ "

She giggled to herself, Ryouta none the wiser on what she was thinking, and how lewdly she was thinking it as well. It was so lewd that her eyes ran down the boys body and unintentionally wondered about a certain 'thing' on his body.

"S-So Satsuki-chan, we're going to be finding out what team we're on today." Ryou said with a smile, as he saw her frown. "Hey, what's wrong Satsuki-chan? You suddenly seem down?"

She looked at him, and her face turned into an adorable pout.

"It's nothing really. I just can't stop thinking about how you and Ino went out together. I know that Shisui-san was involved, wasn't he? He likes making my life a misery by doing something like this."

Ryouta had to hold back a small chuckle at her whine. It was true that Shisui usually did make her life a little difficult (her love life at least) as he had it in his head that Ryouta was going to have a harem, and he wasn't going to be stopped by Satsuki.

"W-Well, I don't know if Shi-nii was directly involved, but he did talk with them before Ino-chan came over to me. She seemed to be happy when he talked with her, so it could be something like that. Either way, I'm sure that it doesn't matter that much, does it? Shi-nii only wants me to be happy, as he still blames himself for what happened with the time he disappeared."

Ryou finished off, and adopted a sad face as he remembered the time that Shisui went. Though it was years ago now, it still played in his mind again sometimes, and he vowed that it wouldn't happen again. He was damned if he ever lost Shisui again. Though Shisui does bug him sometimes, Shisui is the one that is Ryouta precious person and he didn't want to lose that special person again, even if he had to do things that weren't...exactly ethical, thought that was the extreme and would be the last case scenario.

Satsuki, seeing that he was thinking about what happened that time, patted his face comfortingly.

"Hey, what did I say about dwelling on such things? You can't think about it again, I order you. Shisui-san is alive, and is fine. He's here, and happy as well. You both are together. That's enough, isn't it?"

Even though she tried to be happy for him, she also thought about the night that she lost her brother as well, and though Ryou has somewhat convinced her that it was the masks fault, she also held a little animosity for Itachi as well, as she didn't know the full reason behind it, so she went off what she knew, and that was what she saw and knew herself and that was Itachi had blood on his sword, and looked to cut her as well, as he did with her shoulder.

He nodded with a genuine smile on his face, thankful that she was kind when he needed it. Sometimes she would get pissed at him, but he knew that she really did care about him more than most did, and that was one of the things that he loved about Satsuki...not that he could ever tell her such things.

"Ehe, you're right about that. I shouldn't doubt you."

Satsuki inclined her head, as she believed that she was rarely wrong (when it concerned Ryouta because she knew him so well) and then bowed her head silently, then talked with her boy again, carrying on the conversation.

"Of course I am and you shouldn't doubt me either. But now...hmmm, about these...you know, the teams..."

Satsuki mumbled at the end, wanting to know about the teams.

"Yeah? What about them?"

Ryouta questioned, genuinely wanting to know more about it.

Satsuki cocked an eyebrow upwards in wonder, then expressed her thoughts to the guy that she loved.

"It's just...I was thinking about what teams we would be on. I hope we're on the same team together. Besides you, I don't care who else is on the team, as long as it isn't someone useless, I would be happy if that happened. Though I hope that it isn't Ino or Sakura. My perfect team would be me, you, and Hinata. Yeah, that would be a good team. Two Uchiha, and a Hyuga together. Imagine how strong we'd be together. And the Sensei...well, I suppose Shisui-san would be the best, since he is an Uchiha as well. He'd be able to help us get stronger than anyone else."

Ryouta mentally chuckled at the words, and could only roll his eyes slightly. While he believed that he would most likely end up on a team with Satsuki anyway. He reasoned that if he ended up with her, was because they most likely had the best scores in the class, and he heard that a team would be made of the best and worst male and the best female. Since they both qualified as two of them, he reasoned that it would be something like that.

However, he didn't know if it was the case or not, and would be happy with anyone, as long as it wasn't someone that was annoying. He just wanted to get on with the missions and Genin assignments, once he was made apart of the team. Whoever was on the team, he didn't concern himself with much, just allowing himself to be happy with anything.

But he did wonder who his Sensei was going to be. He hoped that it would be a certain someone, but the likelihood of that happening were slim to none. Unfortunately, this was something that most likely wouldn't happen, but he did hope that it would be the case.

"Yeah, that would also be good. I can see the benefits of a Hyuga and a Uchiha together. It would make things interesting. And if Shi-nii was also there on the team, as the Sensei, it would be amazing. It would be the eye power team, wouldn't it?"

"The eye power team." Satsuki snorted at the words, and mentally chuckled as well. "Geez, where do you come up with such things anyway? You make it sound like a stupid...uugh, what are those things you read again? Those...uugh, I don't know...anyway, this isn't a weird universe, you know?"

He shrugged his shoulders softly and arched an eyebrow upwards.

"It's just a thought that I had. I could see us becoming such a thing. Like you said, it would be merging two powerful clans together, and making a strong unit. I could see how even the Sharingan and the Byakugan working together to take down an enemy...great, now you've got me thinking about it Satsuki-chan, are you happy?"

"I didn't intend for such things to happen. I just wanted it to be a good reality. I doubt that it would be something like this. It was just...uggh, it doesn't matter anymore anyway. You know, I just wanted to be on a team with you and Hinata...though I guess it might not be possible and I will just have to live with that."

He could only agree with a nod of his head.

He didn't know what was going to happen, and whatever did, he couldn't change it. He couldn't force it to change and he didn't want to either. He was sure that the Hokage or whoever that decided the teams, would know the right judgment and make the right decisions on the team, based on abilities, compatibility and other things like that as well.

"Anyway Satsuki-chan, I really am sorry about what happened with the date and all. But we do share a special kind of bond, don't we? You...share a bed with me all of the time, we sometimes have baths alone together, and I've even seen you naked, and you the same with me. I haven't ever seen any other girl naked...besides Mikoto-san and Izumi-nee, but that was when I was a child, it doesn't matter much now."

When speaking about Mikoto, he could only lie...as he had recently seen Mikoto naked, not on his own choice, but because he walked in on her in the bath, thinking it was empty, and saw almost everything.

Satsuki's eye twitched as she heard that her mother had seen her love naked, but let it slide when she remembered the date that he had with Ino and himself, and didn't like it in the slightest, as she didn't even know what happened, fully.

"Say, what happened with the little oinker anyway? Where did you go? What did you do together? Did you share a kiss? If you did, then you're going to have to do me...I mean, you're going to have kiss me for along time, so I could get the bacon off your lips."

Unintentionally, Ryou snorted and then mentally scolded himself for siding with Satsuki on that, and apologized to Ino, as while he found it funny, it was also kind of cruel, and he didn't want to be cruel to the young girl.

"W-Well, we went out together, we had fun. I eeh...erm, I dunno what to tell you. We did many things together, and it was all fun. It isn't like we ended up making out with one another. I don't know about Ino-chan, but I had fun."

"So, this fun...what was it exactly? What did you do with her? Go on, tell me. I have a right to know, don't I?"

Sounding more forceful than she would've liked, she bowed her head in sorrow and then looked at him with a puppy dog expression, something she knew would work, and something he knew he was weak too.

"D-Damn you Satsuki-chan! You know what I do when I see such a face! Fine, I will tell you! Stop making that face with me!"

He relented to the cute Satsuki, and began recounting the tale that he did just the other night, the date that he had with Ino...

* * *

 **Flashback!**

" _Ino-chan, I'm sorry that I'm...dressed like this. You've dressed so beautifully, and I feel quite underdressed right now. I mean, you've made this effort, and I feel like I've just come from the Academy...actually, I have just come from the Academy. I'm sorry if I am an embarrassment to you."_

 _Ryouta confessed with an embarrassed blush and apologized at the same time, wanting to express to Ino how sorry he truly was._

 _When comparing himself to Ino, he could tell that she put much thought into the date, than he did, which he mentally berated himself for, and wished that he put some more thought than he actually did. Because right now, he just felt so underdressed that he thought that he'd be an embarrassment to Ino._

 _Ino gently shook her head, and smiled sweetly._

" _Don't worry Ryou-kun. You look exactly as you should be looking. I don't expect you to dress up for me. It would be kind of weird if you did actually. It's better if you go as yourself, than someone else you're trying to be. And I could never be embarrassed to be seen with you, so don't say such things. Since this is the first daaaaa...eeh, I mean, this is the first time we've gone out together, I know that it is going to be awkward, and other things as well as this is...well, what I said before. So, I want you to be as comfortable as possible and not think about the hard things. Lets just enjoy ourselves, okay?"_

 _Hearing that, he allowed a relieved breath to escape his parted lips, thankful that she said something like that. Especially when she said that she wanted him to be comfortable, as he was quite nervous going out with Ino, as she was quite different to Satsuki. He knew Satsuki, but didn't know Ino, as well as he'd like at least._

" _Phew...hehe. Yeah, this is about enjoyment after all. Hehe, you're so right Ino-chan, lets go and have fun~ I'm sure that whatever we end up doing, we'll be having fun all the way~"_

 _He concluded and continued walking with Ino._

 _Ino turned her face upwards, and met his gaze, that was solely on her, something that she had wanted for...years now. She wouldn't admit it outright, but she was extremely glad that she could do something like this._

" _So, where are we going exactly Ryou-kun?"_

 _Ino questioned as he continued to hold her hand. Though he didn't notice, Ino did, and she was mentally pleased with it. She couldn't help but notice the feeling of her hand in his, and felt it would be right...no, it did feel right. She didn't know why, but she felt like this is what should've happened all along._

" _I remember there being a new food place around here somewhere. I can't remember exactly where though. I thought that it would be cool if we got something to eat there. I even heard that it does...eeh, what's it called again? Karaoke or something like that. We could see people singing together, and whatnot. It would be fun, regardless. Don't you think so?"_

 _Ino thought about it for practically two seconds before agreeing, as she liked to sing, and hear people sing as well. It was the perfect place for her. It was as if he had plucked out a good date scene from her mind, and made it real._

" _That's awesome! But I thought that you needed a reservation for such things? I don't know if we'll be able to get in or not..."_

 _Ino trailed off, and even though she knew it might be pointless, Ryouta didn't see that, and wore an optimistic smile on his face, a smile that brightened up her day as well, seeing such a sight._

" _Don't worry about the complicated things Ino-chan. We'll do it somehow. Don't lose hope, Ino-chan!"_

" _Hehe, right, I wont lose hope. Lets get too it!"_

 _With renewed optimism, the pair walked along together to the restaurant, until they got there. On the way, Ryou looked behind him a number of times, and noticed Sakura following them, but out of respect of Ino, he didn't say anything, as he could see that it meant a lot for her to go on this date, though he wasn't sure why she would want to go with him exactly, as to him at least, Ino was one of the most attractive girls that he knew, and could have anyone, so the reason she picked him of all people baffled him to no end._

 _As they did get there, they saw that there were many people who were waiting to go inside, and it extended to around the entire restaurant. All of them appeared to be dressed up, ready for a night out, like Ino is, and Ryouta isn't. Though Ino didn't care about such things._

 _On the top of the newly built food joint, was the symbol of the Uchiha. Though Ino didn't notice that, as she was in awe at everything that was going on, with Sakura being the same, hiding behind them and looked on with sad eyes, and believing that Ino was going to get what she wanted._

 _Ino saw it as hopeless. She saw all of the people there, and knew that they wouldn't have a chance to get in, so she expressed these thoughts to her partner for the evening, not that she wanted anyone else._

" _Ryou-kun, it was a nice thought, but I don't think we'll be getting in today. I mean, look at all of the people. If those can't get it, what if we can't get in either? It would be better if we found somewhere else to go."_

 _Ino gently explained to the young man, who had a perpetual smile on his face, a smile that Ino could readily say that she really loved and appreciated as well. She didn't care about many things, when she saw such a smile._

" _Nah, we will. Don't worry about it. I'm sure that we'll get in."_

 _Ryouta's growing optimism was rubbing off on Ino. She believed him, something about the way he said it, she believed that they would get in. And even if they didn't, Ino was just content with having a good time with him._

 _He then walked towards the front, ignoring the people that were in the line as Ino kept smiling weakly. She didn't know exactly what he was doing, all she knew was that he was walking forward, and didn't seem to stop._

 _When they made it to the front, he adopted a happy face, a face that was bright and cheerful as well, and saw the doorman at the door, having a list in his hand, with flashing lights going off all around the area, lighting up the darkened streets._

" _Aah, Uchiha-sama, it's you. Yes, please come inside."_

 _Ino, and Sakura behind them, were gob smacked that Ryouta didn't even have to say anything, and be referred to as 'Uchiha-sama' and got inside by just showing up with wearing what he was wearing. Ino suspected something, maybe Genjutsu, but when she looked at his eyes, she didn't see the Sharingan activated, something she knew about._

" _Eheh, thank you~" Ryou said with a happy smile, then looked at Ino. "Ready Ino-chan?"_

 _The girl dumbly nodded as she was lead inside of the large restaurant._

 _Sakura attempted to follow inside, as she wanted to stop Ino in whatever she was going to do with Ryouta, something she expected to be bad, and perverted as well, however..._

" _Sorry, but you cannot enter. Only people who have made a reservation can enter inside. Unless you have one, you can't enter inside, and will have to come back with a reservation."_

 _The doorman explained to the pinkette who held back tears and looked inside, seeing Ino and Ryouta walking off together, and went forward, but the man got in front of her, and stopped her from moving._

" _I-I'm with them though...I'm with Ryou-kun...not the pig."_

 _She added with a whine and a cute voice, attempting to appeal to the good and generous side of the man. But said man merely shook his head at the pinkette and denied her access._

" _I'm sorry, but Uchiha-sama didn't say anything about you being with them, so I cannot allow you to enter."_

" _B-But...but I just...eeh...can't you make an exception? Just for me, please? I'd be ever so grateful~"_

 _The man shook his head, as Sakura sobbed to herself softly, and didn't like the idea of Ino and Ryouta together...as she wanted to be the one who was there, and not Ino._

 _Back inside with Ino, and Ryouta. They had been led to a table, and had sat down, after Ryouta pulled a chair out for Ino, something that she blushed at and found to be something of a gentleman thing to do._

 _Settling down, they gave their orders to the waiter, who nodded, and went to get the food, while Ino was still in awe that she actually managed to get into a place such as this, and when it was so new as well. She wanted to come in here for such a long time ever since she heard of it, but didn't expect to get in for a couple of months yet, as that's how long the waiting lists were._

 _Sakura, was outside, crouching by the window, and looked inside, seeing Ino and Ryouta together, sat opposite one another, and she mentally snarled and furrowed her eyebrows at the same time that she placed her fingers on the window ledge, using her strength to begin crushing it, making it splinter from the strength that she was using._

" _So Ryou-kun, how did you get us in here? I mean, you couldn't of booked this months ago, we've only agreed to go on a date about an hour and half ago. So...I don't get it. It sounded like he knew you at the door."_

 _Ino had to know. She had to know how they got inside. She still suspected Genjutsu. But she didn't see anything with such things. So she was quite confused about how she and he got inside._

" _Actually, the Uchiha own this restaurant." He began, as a realization came to Ino. "Since I...well, you know, with the Uchiha incident and all, they seem to like...I dunno, look up to me as a saviour I guess."_

 _As he finished off, Ino nodded in understanding, seeing is a quite good reason as to how they were able to get in when they just turned up out of the blue._

 _Ino then leaned closer and smiled enchantingly._

" _So Ryou-kun. Tell me about yourself."_

 _She questioned, wanting to know more and more about him, as that's what she believed to happen on dates and the likes. Since this was her first time going on a date, she was nervous, and hopped that it would the way that she wanted._

" _Eeh?" He let out with perplexity. "But you know me though, Ino-chan. What else could I tell you about me?"_

 _He couldn't figure out what she was saying, and stated the obvious, which he thought to be true at least._

 _Ino giggled cutely, and cocked her head to the side._

" _Yeah, the Ninja you. I don't know you fully, as a person. I mean, what do you like? What do you dislike? Things like that. Nothing to do with being a Ninja, as I don't want to know the Ninja you. I want to know, about the human you. The part of you that's rarely shown to anyone else." She stated, and leaned even closer, as her hand grazed the table, inching closer and closer to his own. "So, tell me...what do you like, Ryou-kun?"_

 _She finished with a slight sultry look in her eyes, something Sakura outside mumbled "Slut." to which someone heard and thought that Sakura was calling her that, which ended up with Sakura crying as she was hit on the back of the head._

 _Ryou began thinking about the question that she gave him, and didn't know how to answer it._

" _Aah...well, you mean besides Ninja stuff, yes?"_

" _Yes, that's right." Ino nodded, and her hand reached his, laying on top of his own, something they both gave red faces at, but neither commented on it, as they both saw it as...good. "So, tell me. Besides Ninja stuff, who are you exactly? I know the Ninja you quite well...but I want to know the you that isn't the Ninja. I want to know what you like doing, when you aren't talking about Ninja stuff. So, please tell me."_

 _Ryouta blinked, as he hadn't ever thought about it before. He never asked himself who he was. He usually put Ninja training before anything else, and didn't know what to reply with._

 _While he was thinking about it, the food came and fortunately, they gave him sometime to think about it. But he could see that Ino was holding back, wanting him to speak, so to not let her down, he began explaining about himself...or he was going to do, when he noticed that Ino barely had anything on her plate at all, not even enough to fill up a baby, never mind a preteen girl._

" _Ino-chan...are you only going to eat that?"_

 _He was slightly worried, as he didn't want her to starve as he stared at the salad on her table. It was small, a very small salad. If he ate that, he wouldn't be able to be satisfied, and suspected that it would be the same for her as well._

" _Huh?" She let out, and looked down at her plate, and didn't see what was wrong, before she nodded. "Ooh, yeah. I'm watching my figure after all. I can't eat too much or I would put on weight. Since I'm on this new diet, it wouldn't be good."_

" _But, as a Ninja. We'd naturally burn off many calories, and you can't seriously live off something so tiny. I mean, I eat a lot, and I am not overweight, right?"_

 _Ino gave a slight nod, and saw the boys waist, and saw how he was quite thin and was mentally jealous on how he stayed thin without even trying._

" _Yeah, but boys and girls are different. If I had what you had, I would be regretting it tomorrow, I just know that I would be."_

" _No you wouldn't, trust me Ino-chan. You'll love it, to have a good meal~"_

 _She gave a slight giggle, and wanted to get off the topic of her and her diet. She didn't want to talk about such things on a date, as she didn't believe it was sexy in the slightest, when she was trying to 'better' herself._

" _Yeah but..."_

" _Hehe, Ino-chan, you're so weird~ You don't have to go on diets because we're Ninja, and we need to keep our strength up and all. Besides, if you keep dieting, and train, you'll become like...you know? It would make you feel sick in the end. Besides, you are perfect the way you are!"_

 _He expressed with a happy voice, and an equally joyful face, something Ino blushed brightly at, and looked down at her, and blushed even more, as he had just called her 'perfect' something that she never thought she'd hear from Ryouta, but was so happy that she did, that she couldn't even do anything else, other than blush._

" _Well...Otou-san does say I should eat more and you said I am perfect...then I suppose that it wouldn't be so bad to eat something more for a change..."_

 _She confessed with embarrassment. She didn't want to appear to be some insane girl that was held back by her own vanity, who always obsessed with her looks. While she couldn't lie and say she wasn't like that, she didn't want to be like that, and now that Ryouta said that she was 'perfect the way she was', she was extremely happy about such things._

" _That's the spirit, you should eat more! Here, you can have some of mine, if you like?"_

 _Fortunately, Ryouta was understanding, and decided to split his meal with her, which consisted of lamb, and other meats as well, as he was a natural meat eater and loved to have lots of meat, even too much sometimes._

 _She threw her hands up, and shook her head._

" _I couldn't take your meal off you Ryou-kun."_

 _She'd feel bad if she did. Since she wanted to make a good impression, and in her eyes, if she began taking some food off him, she would feel as if she was being a terrible date._

 _But Ryouta insisted and kept prodding._

" _Don't worry, I've got plenty. Don't worry about it too much. You're my date for this evening, and I couldn't allow you to starve, could I? So please take what you want off my plate."_

 _Unsure feelings were still within her blue orbs, but thanks to the insistence of the raven, she eyed up a piece of chicken, and took that for herself, something that she hesitated about first, but when she looked into his onyx eyes, she felt completely better, and blushed even more, so much that her face resembled lava at this point, so hot from the blushing she was doing, that it could burn off many things. But then she remembered that her hand was still on top of his, and from the coolness of his skin, her lava face began to cool down, and her demeanour changed to a happy one, just like his._

 _When she saw the meat go onto her plate, she began drooling at the sight, as she hadn't eaten that much in...as long as she could remember. And almost like lightning, she picked up her knife and fork, and ripped the meat apart, and put it in her mouth, and cooed as the different flavours entered her mouth._

" _Ooh, these are amazing...ooh yeah, this is good..."_

 _She mumbled to herself, as Ryouta smiled in her direction, liking that she was eating a good meal for a change and seeing how she was eating her food very quickly, as if she hadn't seen food in years._

 _While he could've gotten something more fot himself, he thought that it would look bad so he decided to eat what he had happily, as it would be more than enough for him._

 _As she ate her food, she suddenly stopped, and looked up, with some meat sauce on her mouth, making her look...like she had just gone insane with eating her food, and whined in embarrassment as she put her knife down on the table._

" _I'm so sorry Ryou-kun. You must think that I'm a pig..."_

 _Ino felt down by her already embarrassing herself like this, and eating like there is no tomorrow and she couldn't help but feel more and more embarrassed as time went on, and when some of the sauce dripped off her chin, and hit the table, she became teary eyed._

 _Sakura, somehow hearing it, nodding very happily, as people walked passed her with raised eyebrows, seeing her as something of a strange girl for doing such a thing, and seeing her as insane._

 _Ryouta though, chuckled deeply, and took a napkin, and wiped her chin as she blushed._

" _No, it is alright. You should enjoy eating Ino-chan. Food is good after all~"_

" _Food is good..." She mumbled, and looked down at the food. "Yes...it is. Yeah, lets eat some food Ryou-kun!"_

" _Exactly!"_

 _He agreed with her, and then they continued eating their food, with Ino actually not holding back this time. Before, she had a tiny salad that couldn't fill a baby, now she was eating a good meal, which Ryouta was happy about, as he saw that she frequently didn't eat as she should, and could only be happy that they could eat without holding back._

 _While they ate, Ino carried on the conversation._

" _You didn't answer before. You know about what you like, that isn't based off the Ninja community?"_

 _He mentally grimaced at it, as he was still unsure of how to answer, if he was honest with himself. But soon, he thought about something, and he smiled at her, something that made her heart go faster in her chest._

" _Eeh, lets see...well, besides Ninja stuff, I like nature. I've always loved nature, and everything about it. The trees and the grass, the skies, and the oceans as well as the animals. Just something about nature I really like. I sometimes...I know this sounds stupid, but when I'm outside, in the nature, I feel...complete. I feel like I'm meant to be there, being outside, feeling the dirt between my toes, and everything else like that. It's weird I know, but...I feel strangely connected to the outdoors."_

" _Hehe, me too. I know how you feel, I feel the same...besides the dirt between toes thing. But everything else, yeah I get what you're saying." Ino coolly stated, and her hand rubbed against his, igniting a flush to form on her cheeks. "Personally, I love flowers...well, my family owns a flower shop, so I better like them, right?"_

 _She giggled even more, as she began to relax into the date. The nervousness that she felt, was slowly becoming less and less. She was getting to feel better and better as time went on, and how they talked naturally, without anyone else._

 _He chuckled, and gave a little nod._

" _I suppose so. Actually, I was gonna get some flowers for you, since this is a 'date' and all. Shi-nii always taught me to be kind and caring on a date, and that's what I wanted. But I remembered that you practically are always with flowers anyway, so I thought that you wouldn't want something like that and might be annoyed if I got you some, so I opted to not, and I remember how you said once that you don't really like chocolate, so that was out, so I was left with nothing but me hehe~ Sorry for the disappointment."_

 _He said what he thought to be true, only to not realize Ino would've liked that and apologized with a joke, which Ino caught and found to be quite infection, and gave a slight giggle as well._

" _Heh, exactly. It would've been a waste but you're here, and that's what matters." She said with depressed sigh, as she did want something, but could see his reasoning's and knew that it would've been a waste, as he would've bought them at her shop, to give back to her when she could get them for free. "But thanks for thinking about me...you know, it's really sweet that you thought about me like that, Ryou-kun. And even remembering such a detail about me, I couldn't be more happier than I am right now."_

 _He gently shook his head at what she said, not believing himself to be doing anything that he shouldn't be doing._

" _No, don't thank me. However, is there anything that I can give you, instead of flowers and chocolate? I feel a little bad about it, so I thought that I would ask you, and see what you would want from this. No...from me."_

 _Ino was about to shake her head, when she looked at their hands again. While they weren't fully linked, she wished that would've been the case, and thought about what he said, before she laced her fingers with his own._

" _This. I want this." She gestured to their hands, and turned her chair closer to his own. "You don't mind, right? Satsuki always gets to do something like this, always gets to hold this hand and always gets to be close to you like this. For tonight, could you also hold my hand and be close to me, like this...?"_

 _Seeing her face, and how much it meant to her, he couldn't deny her, so he held her hand tightly, making sure that she knew that he was okay with it as he budged closer to her body._

" _Of course. You're my date after all. I don't mind holding your hand, and whatever it is that you want to do, together Ino-chan." She bit her lip, and moved even more closer than before. Seeing that, he blushed a little. "Y-You are...eeh...you know, the food isn't going to get eaten..."_

 _Ino's eyes fluttered around and she leaned closer, and gave his cheek a gentle kiss, as she hugged onto his arm, and then she wore an adorable face, at least that's how Ryouta saw her face, as his own face went bright red from her lips, loving the feeling of the softness of her lips._

" _I don't really care about such things, Ryou-kun. There's plenty of time for such things. For now, I would rather stare into your eyes, and see what happens. Anything would be good."_

 _She smiled the best smile she had for him, and brushed her small bust against his arm, as he bit his lip, a small groan threatening to escape his lips, something Ino caught, and wore a smile of victory._

 _Outside on the floor, Sakura fell to the floor, having witnessed everything that she did, and bent down onto the ground and hugged her knees as a depressed aura surrounded her being, her mumbling about what happened and how she was plotting Ino's death again and again, and then taking Ryouta all for herself and doing things that she shouldn't be talking about in public._

" _Stupid pig...she's doing to hurt me...she knew I liked him first, and she hates me for that fact...she hates me, and she wants me to suffer...that pig has to die, she has to leave my Ryou-kun alone...he doesn't like pig meat...he wants me...not her...yeah...he wants to really date me and is taking pity on the pig...I will have to take her out...kill her..."_

 _Sakura kept mumbling again and again, stabbing the floor with a kunai that she had with her. She stabbed it so harsh that it made a dent in the ground, tearing the ground apart with such a single stabbing, something the girl didn't care about right now._

 _While that wouldn't be so bad, as she wasn't really serious. But since she was saying it out loud, people began looking at her, and thought that she was crazy for saying such things out loud._

" _She's talking about killing people, she must be insane."_

" _Look at her eyes, like soulless they are."_

" _She does look quite insane, and she can't be normal, can she?"_

" _She's talking about killing people should we alert the Hokage-sama?"_

" _Maybe we should get her a mental professional to help her."_

 _More and more people came around Sakura, and mumbled things about the depressed girl, and how she was and what she was doing, and how she seemed to them personally. It was very scary to the people, seeing the girl like this, but didn't know what to do with her._

" _Mama, what's wrong with that girl?"_

 _A passerby, a child, questioned with a scared face._

" _Don't look her at sweetie, there's something wrong with her."_

 _The mother of the child stated, and attempted to take her child away from the pinkette. However, the child became curious and went to hit the girl on the head, to snap her out of her murderous rage that she was in._

 _As the child touched her head..._

" _DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

 _[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DEMOOOOOOOOOON!]_

 _Because she snapped wildly and rapidly, everyone became frightened and ran away from the girl. The girl then cried even more because of everyone believing her to be a Demon and they were afraid of her, something that she didn't want in the slightest and she ended up slowly falling to the ground, and curled up into a ball in the fetus position._

 _Ryou looked outside the window, recognized the scream, and mentally laughed. Ino did the same, knowing that Sakura was there, and knew that she saw everything that was happening and could only laugh again and again at the girl._

" _Hehe, what a girl~ She really knows how to make a fool of herself. Well, that's something she cannot be surpassed on, huh."_

 _Ino sang out, with Ryouta smiling happily._

" _Yeah, Sakura-chan surely is a weird girl but she's still a nice girl."_

 _Ino giggled, and looked at Ryou with shiny eyes._

" _Lets forget Sakura, and enjoy each others company."_

 _Ryouta nodded, and like that...they enjoyed their date._

 _They laughed together, ate together, and talked about many things, getting to one another. As they were together, it was clear that the tension they had with one another went down and down, until it disappeared all together._

 _By the time they left the restaurant (with Ryouta paid for, which only made Ino became more attracted to him), they were laughing, and holding hands and just became accustomed to one another's company._

 _They walked around the Leaf, talking with one another, getting to know one another more and more. Ino learned things that she didn't know, and it was the same for Ryouta. He learned things that he didn't know about Ino, and he was glad as well, as he wanted to know much about the girl._

 _Since Sakura was depressed. She didn't realize that the pair had left the restaurant and when she did, she scowled and cried a little because of what could happen if she wasn't there to stop it._

 _Eventually, they found themselves on top of the Hokage faces, looking over the village, and sat next to one another on the First Hokage's head, Ino being very close to his body, and he didn't mind, seeing it as an innocent act, though Ino had different ideas._

" _It was...lovely tonight, Ryou-kun. Thank you, for taking me out. It was...the best ever. And thank you for...keeping my hand within yours. I'm sorry if it was an inconvenience and I...I just wanted to let you know that I really did and still do, appreciate everything that you've done for me."_

 _He turned to face her, and the moonlight from the sky hit his face in away that made her face turn red._

" _No, it's okay. You're not an inconvenience at all. It was a good date, Ino-chan. My first actually...I think. I'm not sure if what Satsuki-chan and I did could be classed as a date. Either way, it was really fun, going out with you, and having fun with you. I've had a wonderful time with you Ino-chan, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."_

 _Ino smiled, content with that. As she finally got to be a 'first' of his. Since Satsuki had taken pretty much everything else, bar a very special one, she was glad that she was able to say that she was his first date._

" _Yes...you know...can I tell you something?"_

 _She suddenly brought up, which made Ryouta curiously raise his eyebrows._

" _Yeah? What is it Ino-chan?"_

 _She blushed a little more, and moved closer, as her hair parted around her eyes, giving her a sensual look to her innocent face. Ryou caught the look, and had trouble thinking straight when she moved closer and closer._

" _I just wanted to tell you...I didn't expect you to accept my offer." She told with bated breath. "I thought that you were going to politely decline my offer and just go about your business while feeling guilty, but when you said 'yes' I became so happy. I was so happy that you chose to go out with me...I didn't think you'd ever choose to take me out."_

 _She confessed with what happened, and she displayed a smile on her face, a smile like no other. It was a smile that Ryou had never seen before, and he was pleased with it, believing it to suit Ino's face. However, there was also something within him that was confused._

" _Why?"_

 _He didn't know why she would be happy about something to trivial, at least that's how he saw it. And that's how he asked. He couldn't think of anything else to say, or how to ease it into the conversation, he just wanted to see what doubt she had within her, and how he could fix it._

 _Ino gave a little titter, and pushed hair out of her eyes as she answered honestly._

" _Because I thought that you were for Satsuki only. I thought that you'd end up with Satsuki, in the end. I always believed it to be the case, ever since the beginning though I couldn't ever stop feeling what I felt. Shisui-san told me that you were going to form a harem...but that's what Shisui-san said, and...I don't know if that's what you want. But if you are...will you please consider me as well?"_

 _She practically begging for an answer, and hoped that he would accept her as well._

" _E-Eh? C-Consider you? For what?"_

 _Though he had an idea, and didn't really want to speak about it, Ino insisted on talking about it._

" _You know...don't make me say it as it's really embarrassing to say such things...but Ryou-kun. I really do like you, a lot. I really like everything that you are. I like how you do many good things, how you are brave, and will always do anything for anyone that needs it, even if they don't really deserve it, as long as they are good. You even took time out of your life to train me, and Sakura as well, when we must've slowed you down, yet you never complained, and always smiled at us, smiled at me, which made me believe I could do anything if I put my mind to it, and you were by my side as well. And after tonight, I have realized that I don't want anyone else to look at me, only you. You've shown me a much gentler and beautiful side to you. All of the things you told me, and shared with me, I could only like you even more. I realize that Satsuki is the one that you look at right now, and I accept that. I'm not an idiot, as you two have a bond that we simply don't have and I cannot touch either. But maybe in the future, you could also look at me? Maybe every now and again, you could turn your eyes towards me, and look at me with the same eyes that you look at Satsuki with? It would be nice if we had a bond that not even Satsuki had. A bond just between me and you."_

 _Ryou gulped, and looked for an answer._

 _He didn't know how to answer the question. Looking at her differently, was something he didn't know how to do. But this night helped, as he also got to know the real Ino, without having anyone else around to stop them from talking and getting to know one another._

" _W-Well...to be honest, I don't understand much about...those feelings. I'm still working out my feelings for Satsuki-chan...even then, I'm confused, and she's the one who's more sure of it than I am. She's the one that helps me understand it..." Ino nodded, accepting it to be true, and mentally berated herself for saying anything as she felt stupid. But Ryou put a finger under her chin, and made her head face his way. "...But, it doesn't mean I can't look at you with the same eyes I look at Satsuki-chan with."_

 _Staring into her eyes, Ino felt warm in her chest. She felt the warmth that she hadn't felt before, and she loved it. She loved the feeling his eyes had on her, and how she felt safe. Whenever she was with him, she felt safe, and sound as well. She felt so calm that she could do anything, and she wouldn't be held back._

" _Ryou-kun..."_

 _Ino's voice was that of a gentle whisper that carried on the air to his ears, and he responded with a smile._

" _Yeah?"_

 _He asked, but then was stopped when Ino closed the distance, and planted a kiss on his lips._

 _He was stunned by it, and wanted to pull away, due to what Satsuki would do if she found out, but he was stopped when he saw the tremble in Ino's body, and how she looked so wanting, and desperate for it. So, he allowed the kiss to happen between the two._

 _He moved his arm, and pulled her close, so close that her chest pressed against his own, and she felt complete with the embrace, like nothing could ever hurt her, and she'd always be safe with him, and his embrace._

 _Her long blonde hair entangled with his own fingers, and he decided to run his hand through the blonde locks, and wanted to see any difference between hers, and Satsuki's and he could tell that there was a slightly different texture, and he decided there and then that he really liked the feeling of her blonde hair._

 _She melted within the kiss, and though it lasted for a few seconds, they were the longest of her life. It was the same for Ryou, almost. Since this was his first kiss with someone like Ino, he could only draw comparisons between the two girls, but ultimately, he decided that they were both just as good, but Ino's skill was lacking, due to it being her first, but he didn't care, as he enjoyed the kiss as well._

 _When it was over, she collapsed onto his chest, and a shy face appeared on her delicate face as she looked up at the face that she was falling in love with, and snuggled against his chest, due to the surprising shyness that was coming to her._

" _Ino-chan that was..."_

 _He went to explain, but Ino looked up, and blushed even more._

" _It was my first...and I'm glad that it was you who took it. Even then I'm sorry I suddenly did that without saying anything about it. I wouldn't want anyone else to take it though, other than you." She confessed with an even bigger blush than before, and wrapped her arms around his body, pulling herself closer. "Can we stay, a little longer Ryou-kun? Just you and I, here together? Alone? I know Satsuki might be jealous, and I wont say anything about it, but for tonight...only look at me? Please, only look at me."_

 _Ryou smiled at the girl, and hugged her back, with giving his consent with an inclination of the neck._

" _Yes...we can stay as long as you want, Ino-chan. And of course, my eyes are only on you, Ino-chan. My thoughts, only being on you. Nothing else is on my mind right now, but you and I."_

" _Ooh Ryou-kun...you're so romantic."_

 _Hearing that, she allowed a full wide smile to grace her face, as she dug her face into his chest, and moaned once, cutely and it echoed slightly around them, but neither cared, as they were alone._

 **Flashback End!**

* * *

"And that's what happened Satsuki-chan. See, it was all innocent, and whatnot. I wouldn't worry so much about it. I still like you and everything like that. It was just friends going out together, and how we became closer as friends and how we do things together. Ehehe~"

He ended explaining, forgoing from mentioning the kiss and anything else that they did together (that Satsuki wouldn't of liked) which he thought would be the best. He thought that it would be bad if he mentioned it to her, and it would save Ino getting grilled as well, as he didn't want her to suffer because of things like this and since she suggested it, he had to go along with her, not wanting to annoy the raven haired girl as she was the one that he had feelings for...but couldn't deny that after the date, Ino began to enter his mind more and more along with Satsuki...though he wouldn't admit to thinking about such things.

Satsuki looked at him, and looked for any hint of a lie. She could see that he was holding something back from her, but she didn't know exactly what that was. All she knew was that there was something that was being held back, and she didn't know how else to approach such things.

So, she took a breath through her nose, and exhaled out of her mouth.

"I see...so that's how it is. Well, as long as you know and she knows who you and your body belongs too, then I don't see why not you couldn't go with her. But you best take me next Ryou. Okay? And it better be better than some little date like that."

Ryou smiled weakly, nodding once in acceptance.

"Of course I would, Satsuki-chan. When we're free next, we'll be able to go on a good date, yes?"

Satsuki sighed, and gave him a little kiss on his lips and then stood up, holding out her hand, so he could take it, which he did, and she helped him to his feet, then wrapped an arm around his waist, and pulled him close to her body, liking the feeling of her body against his own.

"Yes, we'll be going on a date soon. Oh, before I forget, why did the Uchiha charge you for the meal anyway?"

"Hey, I might be a fellow Uchiha, but they still have to pay the bills, so I don't blame them for such things. It makes sense. They can't just give out food whenever an Uchiha walks in, it wouldn't be good business skills."

Satsuki gave a single nod, accepting that answer instantly as truth. She could see why they would do such things, so she didn't question it further, as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Now, we've got to go to the Academy, Ryou. We're going to find out what team we're on now. Isn't that going to be good?"

"Yup, now lets go Satsuki-chan."

With that, the lovers linked hands, and walked out of the house, content with being together.

Around the same time, Mikoto and Shisui came from around the corner and Shisui gave a cat like smile, while Mikoto looked timid at best at what she had just heard along with Shisui.

"You know, Shisui-san. I feel bad about asking Satsuki to come home so you could set up the date between those two. You know how Satsuki gets when someone tries to take away Ryouta-kun from her."

Shisui's smile grew wider, and he gave the thumbs up to the woman.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Satsuki knows where she is in the harem. She knows she's number one. She wouldn't have it any other way, and I know that while he might like Ino, possibly, he already loves your daughter."

Mikoto put hand to her forehead, and let out a breath.

"Even if that's the case..."

Mikoto was unsure. On one hand, she could see how it would be a good idea, on the other, she didn't want to hurt her daughter with her love life, and even if she didn't want to admit it to the others, she was beginning to feel things that she knew where wrong for the boy. But at the same time, she liked how it felt as well. Inside of her chest, she liked the feeling that was building up, and wanted to experience it more. But she didn't want to hurt her daughter, so she was conflicted on what to do.

"Hey hey, don't worry about it. Satsuki knows about it, and deep within her, she accepts such things. I wouldn't worry about Satsuki, she'll be the one who knows what's what, and knows how to keep people in line. She's just got that leader type personality when it comes to things like this, and knows how to use her assets to her advantage. Anyway, I've got to go as well."

Mikoto nodded in understanding, and cocked her head to the side.

"I've got some clan things to deal with anyway. Go and do what you need to do, Shisui-san. Leave the rest to me."

Shisui nodded, and attached his headband to his forehead, and then cooed softly.

"Yeah, today is the day I've been waiting for. I'm so excited!"

With that, Shisui used his famed technique and disappeared from sight, as Mikoto gave a little sigh, seeing the window open at the same time that he disappeared, shaking her head at Shisui's disappearance, and walked towards the living room, so she could sit down.

When she made it, she sat on the couch, and released a breath.

"Geez, Shisui-san is always in a hurry. He never even uses the door. Though, he must be excited that he gets to do what he wants." She then felt something poke her in the back, so she sat up a little and reached behind her, and she grabbed a picture, the picture being of her, Ryouta, Shisui and Satsuki, all smiling together. "Strangely, we've become a family in that time since what happened with Itachi, and poor Izumi-san...I wonder what those two are up to now...? I wonder if they are safe and sound...?"

She couldn't help but think of her eldest child sometimes when she was alone. She worried for him, and worried what was happening with him. She wished she could've changed the circumstances of that night, and wanted desperately for them to be able to come home. But she knew the circumstances and the chances of that happening being quite close to zero.

She then looked at the picture again, and ran a finger over Ryouta, within the picture, and smiled softly.

"One step closer, right Ryouta-kun? You gave me your word, you best not go back on it now. Even if alone like this...I'm not afraid to admit that I do love you...if only the circumstances allowed to be together..." As she ran her finger over the picture, she then remembered something, and looked to the side, and saw an image of Itsuki there with a younger Shisui, and lowered her head. "I wonder what you'd think if you found out the feelings that I have for your son. Would you hate me? Would you think it's weird? Or would you support me in this?"

Mikoto didn't know the answer, and wished that she could know what Itsuki would say to her, as despite Fugaku being in love with her, Mikoto loved Itsuki as well as her best friend, along with Kushina, and it brought a tear to her eye, which was soon wiped away and she started to think about the past.

The door suddenly opened as she was deep in thought about the past and Ryouta came into the living room, smiling happily as he walked over to Mikoto who raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry for disrupting you Mikoto-san, almost forgot this."

She curiously watched as he reached behind her, and grabbed his forehead protector, placing it on his head instantly.

"Geez, you'd forget your own head if it wasn't attached to your body Ryouta-kun." Mikoto joked with a giggle and smiled softly. "By the way, Ryouta-kun. May I ask you something, before you leave?"

"If it's quick yeah. Satsuki-chan would kill me if I'm late."

Mikoto giggled, knowing how her daughter was when it came to Ryou and time and other things as well. She was a high strung girl, but she wouldn't have the girl any other way.

"Hehe, I'm sure that she would. Yes, I will be quick. I just wanted to know...do you...feel regret that you never got to meet your Okaa-san? I know it would be impossible to change such things...but if you could, would you change what happened in the past with her?"

Ryou, not expecting the question, was slightly stunned, but then he sat down, and bowed his head in agreement.

"I wish she could've been around, but I can't change the past. I can change what's here and now though, and that means I can protect everyone, just like she would want. I know she would want me to keep everyone safe. Besides, she told me that I would be important one day."

"Hmmm? What are you talking about?"

Genuinely, Mikoto thought that she had misunderstood his words, and thought that he meant something else as she didn't believe that he could've met his mother, much less converse with her.

However, Ryouta moved closer, and gently brushed her arm delicately.

"She told me, that I would one day become important. She told me that I don't belong in Heaven yet, when I begged to go with her. She also said that she was always watching over me, and I believed it as well. I really did. And I still do. I know that she has kept me safe. She protected me from the masked stranger. She came for me, and gave me protection when that thing wanted to hurt me. She also said that Shi-nii and I were her pride, her joy and her hope as well. She also said...that Shi-nii and I were the best things that she ever did, which made her happy. Even though it was a dream...I know it was her...she was real, and she kept me safe because she loves me. But she doesn't have to protect me anymore and can go to Heaven to be in peace. I'm a Ninja now, so I can keep myself and the others safe. And Mikoto-san?"

"Y-Yes, sweetheart?"

Mikoto got out, as she wiped away the tears that formed in her eyes. She found it beautiful what he said, and she knew that he wasn't making it up either. She could see it within his eyes that it wasn't made up, and she was happy that it wasn't either. With his words, she could tell that it was Itsuki that spoke to him, as he wouldn't make something like that up, and believed that Itsuki was watching him.

"I remember my promise to you, when I'm a Jonin. I'm definitely marrying you, so you best be ready soon Mikoto-san because I will make Jonin in no time then you have to become my wife. I might've been a child when I said it, but it doesn't mean that I didn't mean it, and I still do mean it, Mikoto-san. I also promised Fugaku-san that I would look after you, and I mean it as well. I will make sure Mikoto-san is looked after, and becomes my wife."

Showing a childlike but innocent smile, Mikoto giggled for a couple of seconds, then she moved to the side of him, and embraced him between her breasts, the boy smiling happily from the softness of her developed chest, as she kissed him on the top of his head.

"Then don't keep me waiting too long. I'm waiting Ryouta-kun, whenever you make Jonin, I will become your bride, and I'll do anything to make you happy, like you've done for me all of these wonderful years, my handsome saviour. Hehe yes...so many years, you've made me so happy by just being the wonderful you."

The boy chuckled from her bust, and then looked up into the woman's beautiful eyes, the eyes staring right back at him, and them sharing a loving gaze between the two of them, and unknowingly, Mikoto and Ryouta began leaning towards one another, the sexual tension between the two would be something Mikoto felt slightly uncomfortable with due to his age, but then thought that he is a Ninja now, and is quite grown up for his age.

He moved up her body, wanting to feel Mikoto's lips. He couldn't deny that he had a crush on her. It felt right. He didn't know how to explain it, but he felt good when looking at her, and always wanted to be near her as well. While he did indeed love Satsuki, he couldn't deny that Mikoto also held a special place within his heart, and he wanted to explore it as well.

She leaned down at the same time that he worked his way up her body. His face left her bust, and moved closer and closer to the woman's face. Everything inside of her, besides her brain, told her to kiss him. But her mind was stopping her for several reasons, reasons that she didn't see to be much of a bother right now.

When making it to the others face level, they took the plunge. He moved closer and closer to her, and she did the same thing. He had pucketed his lips in an attempt to kiss her, and she did the same.

They wanted to taste one another. Mikoto, as the elder, knew that it would be wrong if they did it now. But she couldn't stop herself. She was having an internal battle with herself and she didn't know if she should allow her heart or brain to win.

Inch by inch, they came closer to expressing the unspoken feelings that they held for each other. Ryouta was ready to kiss her, and Mikoto would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same way. She wanted to feel his lips on hers, to experience a love that she hadn't before...

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Mikoto finally stopped, and put a finger to his lips, stopping his advancements, and moving away from his face, as a dejected and rejected look washed over his features. "I can't kiss you yet. It would be wrong. Even though I want too...I can't kiss you sweetie. I hope you understand."

It pained her to say it, and she knew that it would cause pain, but she was also the elder one. And she knew that she had to be the one who stopped it, even if it pained her as well.

"But...why? Am I...not a good...choice? Do you...not want...me?"

She smiled softly, seeing his eyes beginning to water. Despite everything, he was innocent when it came to love. He could handle himself in a fight, he knew many things about the world and he knew the pain of loneliness and hate as well. But Mikoto could see it, that he was innocent when it came to feelings, and couldn't see what was wrong with the situation.

She put a hand to his face, and brushed several of his bangs out of his eyes, and gave him the best smile that she could, in an attempt to comfort him at the same time she used her thumbs to brush away the tears that entered his eyes.

"No, it isn't anything like that. I do want you, very much. And you're the best choice Ryouta-kun. Don't ever say that you aren't, because you're a lovely boy, with a grand heart, and a lovely soul. It's just, with our respected ages, people would see it as..."

"I don't care what other people say though." He interrupted and hugged onto her, sitting on her lap at the same time, causing her to flush as she felt his butt on her lap, something her daughter shared as well, though Satsuki's was more obvious than Mikoto's was. "They can say what they want...I'm a Ninja now, I'm an adult. We can do anything we want. It isn't breaking a law, is it?"

Mikoto shook her head, while continuing to fight down the blush on her cheeks, as she saw the cuteness that he was displaying and it made her bottom lip tremble with excitement and worry at the same time. Seeing a sight like this was dangerous to the elder female, as it threatened to take her over, and give into her desires.

"W-Well, technically...no, but...Ryouta-kun, it's just...don't you care that I'm older than you are?"

"No."

He flatly stated instantly, catching her off guard.

"But...you really don't..."

She didn't know how else to say it. She was almost certain that he would be put off by her age, even if she really did look good for her age, which wasn't that old at all, but in her mind, it was a barrier between the two.

Ryouta took the woman's hand, and placed it against his chest, and his lips turned upwards as he addressed her in a loving manner.

"I see a bond, not a figure of numbers. I see kindness and love, not an age and whatever you are thinking of by stopping this. Mikoto-san, is it because I'm young? If that's the case, then it doesn't matter because I've seen older women with younger guys as well." He then leaned closer to her ear, and blushed brightly. "I actually like it when older women take care of me, it's really good being taken care of sometimes, by a beautiful older woman like you, Mikoto-san."

Mikoto was tempted almost there and then to throw him down and ravage his body. Part of her wanted it, she wanted to explore the feelings they had for one another, and she was so close as well. The words he said, if muttered by anyone else would've been dirty, but because of his purity and genuine heart, she didn't see it as anything but him declaring it to her.

But her better judgment stopped her, and she kissed his cheek, as a little moan of dissatisfaction came from his lips.

"Everything you said...is right. I...see the same as you...but my heart isn't ready yet, Ryouta-kun. And I need to ask Satsuki first. I don't want to hurt my daughter. You know how she feels about you, you don't want to hurt her either, do you?"

"No, of course not." He answered honestly, and wrapped his arms around her neck, and stared within the beautifully coloured eyes that she had. "I really wanna be with Satsuki-chan always, but I also want Mikoto-san as well. Is that greedy?"

Mikoto giggled and nodded her head.

"A little, but it's okay. You've been through many hard times in your life, it's okay to want love. It's okay to want to have love from me, and Satsuki. Please wait a little longer for me sweetheart. I have to make sure that Satsuki doesn't get hurt, and I know you don't want her hurt either. So please wait for me just a little longer, and I will be yours. Don't worry, I wont go to anyone else, other than you. Because Ryouta-kun is the one that I really belong with after all."

Ryouta's face broke out into a smile, and he kissed her on the cheek once, before standing up and bowing his head.

"Mikoto-san, please don't keep me waiting forever...I really wanna be with Mikoto-san and Satsuki-chan. I hope your heart is ready soon Mikoto-san...and don't worry about Satsuki-chan, she'll be happy with you and I and her...as she wants you to be happy as well, she told me as much. She said that she wants you to be really happy, as she knows what happened to you with Fugaku-san."

With those words, Ryouta left Mikoto alone. Though as he walked out, Mikoto couldn't help but drag her eyes down his back and too his butt for a split second, thinking " _Nice butt._ " before she mentally beat herself for looking and turned away while fighting a blush down.

Once he was gone, she collapsed onto the couch, and put a hand to her forehead which was sweating a little, and she crossed her legs and as well, as a moan escaped her lips.

"That was close...a few more seconds, and I could've really gone for it..."

With a shiver of her body, Mikoto turned to the side, and saw the picture of her and the others again, only this time, she covered Satsuki and Shisui with her fingers, and left both her and Ryou visible and smiled to herself happily.

* * *

 **The Academy...**

"Yatta!" Ryou exclaimed, and latched onto the blonde in front of him. "I knew you would pass Naruto-kun! I believed in you, and now we're Ninja's together! I'm so overcome with joy!"

Naruto chuckled, and rubbed his nose as Ryou let go, seeing the gaze in Hinata's eyes, telling him that he shouldn't go to a place where she had decided that no one else but her can go, at least unofficially.

"But of course! You and Hinata didn't doubt me, and now I'm a Ninja like you two! I hope we get on the same team dattebayo!"

Ryouta continued to smile at the boy, the same with Hinata who stood to the side of him, and shrugged his shoulders unassumingly.

"Me too. It would be good. Even if not, we'll still hang out when we can."

Naruto nodded, and was about to speak, when Satsuki, who was next to Ryou, raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, how in the hell did you get through? You didn't pass the exam, so you shouldn't be here, or have a headband either. It doesn't make sense to me."

Naruto turned to Satsuki and stuck out his tongue, which irked her slightly.

"I kicked some ass, that's how! I saved Iruka-sensei from that idiot Mizuki, and then he allowed me to graduate! It was the best ever! I even learned a Jutsu that's better than the simple Clone Technique dattebayo!"

Satsuki scoffed a little in disbelief, and merely latched onto her mans arm.

"If you say so, though I don't believe it. Either way, you best not try anything stupid around me."

"Baah, like I would against the nasty Uchiha. Why can't you be nice like Ryou is?"

Naruto shot back with a glare, which Satsuki returned wholeheartedly.

"Well, I'm only nasty to people that piss me off, and guess where you fit into that category?"

Sending a dangerous smirk to Naruto, Hinata and Ryouta looked between themselves, and were ready to stop it at anytime, having an unspoken agreement that they would stop them if it got out of hand.

"Well...how is that Ryou is so kind, and you're so nasty? Aren't you both Uchiha?"

"Actually, that's because we're different. He's kind because he has a good soul. Me, I'm only kind to people that deserve it, and right now, I don't think that you do as you play pranks on people and haven't shown any skills as a Ninja. When you do, my opinion might change on you. But until then, you're still the loser of the class."

Sparks went off between the others eyes, as they inched closer and closer. However, before they could do anything, Ryouta gently, and soothingly wrapped Satsuki in an embrace, to calm her.

"Shhh, Satsuki-chan. You don't have to worry now. Naruto-kun passed, and that's all that matters, okay?"

She mumbled something about Naruto, and then nodded her head in acceptance.

She then dragged her to the seats and sat down on his lap, and sent a look at Naruto who scowled back at her.

It was obvious that the pair didn't like each other than much. The only reason they attempted to get along was because of their shared friend (lover in Satsuki's case) but each time they tried, they fought with one another and it would end in either Satsuki putting Naruto on the ground or Ryouta would have to separate them.

Naruto say on his seat, with Hinata next to him. When she looked at him, she was so pleased that he passed his exam in the end, and could only smile happily at the sight. She loved the fact that Naruto had passed, and was hoping that they'd be on the same team as well.

"Don't touch me Sakura!"

"Move then pig!"

Soon, Ino came into the classroom with Sakura in toe who was scowling at the blonde with extreme anger. Ino, looked towards the raven haired boy, and winked, remembering the date they had.

Ryou responded by smiling at her, only to lessen it when Satsuki looked between them, getting suspicious.

Ino then sat down with Sakura, as Hanabi entered the class and sat down next to Ryouta and Satsuki as well, greeting the pair as she usually did with bated breath, as if she had been running.

"Good morning Ryou-kun, Satsuki-chan."

Satsuki grunted a reply that couldn't be made out by anyone else as Ryou smiled.

"Good morning Hanabi-chan. Ready to see what team we're on?"

"Yes, I'm ready. I hope that I'm on a team, with you."

She admitted to him as a smile came to her face.

Seeing that smile, he gave his own and the two conversed while Satsuki was content with being on his lap, and cuddling him tightly.

Eventually, Iruka came into the classroom, and began speaking after gaining everyone's attention again.

"Today, you're all official Ninja's but...you are still all Genin, so you'll be assigned to a three man team, with a Jonin-sensei to watch over you and your progression while you do missions together, and get stronger. But I'm not going to lie, the Academy was a breeze compared to what happens outside of these walls. It will be hard and dangerous. Make sure that now, you decide to do your best, and put all of your training to good use, and listen to all your Sensei's tell you. Do that, and you might just make it as Ninja."

As soon as he finished, Sakura and Ino looked at one another, and grinned evilly.

"I wonder who is going to be on Ryou-kun's team?"

Ino giggled out a question darkly, only for Sakura to show less than bemused eyes.

"Obviously it is going to be me, and Ryou-kun and not you. I don't even care who is the other person, as long as it isn't you, Satsuki or Naruto, then I could care less."

Ino's face fell into a frown, and she hissed at the pinkette and faced the front, the same with Sakura.

Since the others knew that they were going to be put on a three man team, they didn't have much of an opinion, though Naruto wished that it would be Hinata and Ryou that he would be teamed up with, his friends.

While ignoring the others talking, Iruka continued.

"Now, we've arranged the groups so that abilities and progression would help the others in the team. Benefiting from the others will also help your own progression so keep that in mind. Now I will announce them. Team 1 consists of..."

So like that, Iruka began listing off teammates though, not people that Ryouta knew personally, so he didn't listen to them, only keeping a safe distance when he heard fangirls of his complaining that they weren't on the same team as him, something he was thankful.

As they were being called out, Hanabi kept looking between her sister, and Ryouta, and wondered who she end up with, though she wished it was her sister and Ryouta, she didn't see it happening, so she chose to accept whatever life threw at her.

"...Now Team 7 consists of Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto lifted his head as his name was called out, and looked at Hinata, hoping they'd be on the same team. "Sakura Haruno..." Sakura bowed her head with a sigh and tears in her eyes, and so did Naruto, as neither wanted to be on the same team. "...And Satsuki Uchiha."

As soon as the words left the Chunin's lips, the pair consisting of Naruto and Satsuki sighed heavily at the same time, with Ryou looking down, hoping to be on the same team as Satsuki or Naruto, and then thought about those two together, which made it seem like they'd kill the other within a week.

""WHAT!?""

Both Naruto and Satsuki roared at the same time, as Sakura burst out crying.

"Noooooo! This is not fair! Satsuki hates me, and wished I was dead or something. As for that Naruto...is Naruto! I can't believe this! Please can I change groups to someone who doesn't want me dead? I'd even take little pig as a teammate, just not those two!"

Sakura pleaded with Iruka who muttered "All group are final." which made Sakura cry even more, something she mentally hated about herself right now. All she wanted was to be on a team with Ryouta, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Tch, so I'm on the team with a loser, and some pink haired freak."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, as Sakura cried again and feared for her life.

"Hey! I'm not happy about being on a team with you either but theres no need to say something like that! Grrrr, why can't you be Ryou huh!? He'd at least be a better teammate than you would be dattebayo! He at least is nice and kind, all you are is nasty and nasty!"

"Yeah, we agree on something for a change idiot. He would've been an extremely better teammate than someone like you, who is a loser by the way who failed the exam and got the lowest scores. You better not slow me down." She then turned to Ryou who wore a sad smile. In return, she did the same, and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like me fighting with Naruto, he just pisses me off so much."

His eyes turned understanding, at least in the sense on where she was coming from, as Naruto was quite opposite to her in many aspects, so obviously they wouldn't really like one another well.

"I know...but you're teammates now, so you have to get along somehow, okay? It might be difficult, but at least try?" Satsuki didn't know what to say, so the boy brushed her face, and delicately pulled her closer. "For me? You'll try for me wont you Satsuki-chan?"

The girl sighed at the cute face he showed her, and looked at the blonde, scowling, but then looked at Ryou again, and relented with a sigh.

"Only for you, I'll only do it for you. But...you have to do things for me as well."

"Hehe, I know what Satsuki-chan wants~" He sung out, and then got close to her ear. "My butt...almost anything you want if you become friends with Naruto-kun."

Satsuki's eyes turned lewd and she gained a crimson face as many thoughts, perverted thoughts ran around her mind, and it took everything for her to not squeal out in exuberance.

"Hmmm, I suppose at least attempting to befriend him would be worth it in the end for your butt, anything I want."

"Actually I said..."

"Anything I want Ryou."

She cut him off, 'correcting' him at the same time, so he had to give in, and nod a few times with teary eyes. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made...and he knew what was going on in her mind, and he could only...sob a little, wanting to know what she was going to do first with him...his butt.

As for Ino, she had a good wide smile on her face, and did the peace sign to Sakura who scowled back.

"What are you looking at me for pig?"

Sakura's eyes twitched with annoyance for the blonde, as said girls eyes twitched as well at being called pig again.

"Hmmm, it's just I have a good chance of being with Ryou-kun now."

"Tch, I'm sure that they could use the meat pig on the team when they get hungry."

Ino tightened her fist and was ready to punch Sakura at any second for the comments that she was getting from the young pinkette.

At the same time, Hinata looked at Naruto, and lowered her head, as she wanted to be on his team, but since that wasn't happening, she prayed that Satsuki would keep Naruto and Sakura apart, as even if he didn't show it, she had a feeling that he still liked the pinkette.

"Now Team 8. Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts, and heard her name being mentioned.

"Y-Yes Sensei."

She answered, with Iruka nodding, and then listing off the next two.

"Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

Kiba looked up from his desk, and grinned as a boy who wore a long coat with black sunglasses pushed said sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, and didn't show any hint of emotions on his face.

"Who's Shino-san?"

Hanabi questioned to the boy next to her, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, is there someone like that within the class?"

Ryou questioned the girl this time who didn't know the answer either.

"Yes me."

The boy with glasses appeared behind them, and gave them a fright by placing hands on their shoulders.

""Aaah!""

They screamed at the new appearance of the boy, who wore an indifferent face.

"I am Shino Aburame. Why did I come over you ask? Because we've been going to the same class for years now, and neither of you noticed me, and that could lead to feelings of resentment."

"Ooh...sorry Shino-san...we didn't notice..."

Ryouta apologized, with Hanabi following suit. But Shino didn't acknowledge their apology, and walked with with zero emotions in his face. When he sat down, Hanabi faced Ryou with a questioning face.

"How did he know we were speaking about him?"

"I have no idea."

Ryou replied again, only to see Shino get up and walk to them again as they cowered away from him and wore scared faces. As the bug user made it to them, Hanabi saw a bug crawl on his face, and grimaced, not liking bugs in the slightest.

"How did I hear you, you ask? Simple. I have good hearing, and I can hear you quite well, Ryouta Uchiha, Hanabi Hyuga. It marks a good Shinobi, the listening skills. I suggest you both develop a good hearing as well."

With that, Shino walked away again, leaving the pair huddled together, frightened of what Shino would be capable of doing, and because of them not noticing him, it seemed that they bug user didn't like them that much, if at all, by the way that he spoke to them.

During that time, Iruka called out Team 9, but neither Hanabi nor Ryou was with them, so they didn't listen. But then, Team 10 was announced, so they listened diligently.

"Now Team 10 consists of Ino Yamanaka." Ino leaned forward and looked at Ryou, hoping to be with him but her hopes were dashed when Iruka continued. "Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

The boy with the bored expression on his face acknowledged what the Sensei said, as a pudgy stuffed his face full of chips, eating them at a fast rate, and not caring that much right now.

" _Ooh great, lazy ass and fatty...this can't get any worse...Ryou-kun help me...don't let them take me away..._ "

As she thought it, the pudgy boy, Choji lifted his eyebrows up, and looked around.

" _Did someone just call or think I'm fat?_ "

The boy asked himself, but shrugged his shoulders when he didn't see anything that could indicate who did it, so he let it go, and listened to the Sensei, as he had one more announcement to make.

"And finally, Team 11 is going to consist of Ryouta Uchiha..." The boys ears perked at this as he had finally been called, and looked around to see who is teammates are. "...And Hanabi Hyuga."

At that Hanabi became happy, and did a victory peace sign to the others. Sakura and Ino cried a little as Satsuki gritted her teeth due to the fact that they all wanted to be on the team with Ryouta, and now all of them aren't on the team.

But then Iruka stopped talking, which confused the pair.

"Wait...Sensei?" Hanabi raised her hand, and Iruka saw it, nodding for her to continue. "Who's our third teammate? Since it is Ryou-kun and I..." She paused, feeling the killing intent coming for her but chose to ignore it for the moment. "...Who else is on the team? If I'm not mistaken, there aren't any other people here? And you said that it was a three man team...so who's the third?"

Iruka looked at his sheet, and at the people around the class, and saw that she was right. There weren't any other people could be on a team with the first two, so he got a little worried, if the Hokage had made a mistake...but then he glanced back at the sheet, and saw a name written there, a name that he didn't recognize, but a name nonetheless.

"Good eye, Hanabi-san. Yes, it seems that due to the unbalanced number of people who graduated this year, the third member of the Team 11 will be someone who will be a temporary member until a new member can be found to fill the slot. Rather than have you two wait for someone new to graduate, it seems to me that the Hokage-sama recognized your skills as you two, along with Satsuki-san graduated with the highest marks though felt that Satsuki-san would be the best with Naruto and Sakura-san. Hanabi-san gaining more teamwork points, to Satsuki-sans overall abilities in Ninjutsu and other areas, which the two mostly tied in apart from a few which Satsuki-san gained a slightly higher mark though was brought down her average by the teamwork which made you both the top for the female spot, while Ryouta-kun gained the top male marks of this graduating class. As for why you two were paired together, you'd have to ask your Jonin-sensei when you meet them, they'll have a more in depth answer for you."

Satsuki was content with that, only losing in teamwork, which she knew she wouldn't be that good in anyway, as she saw it as trivial for such things if it wasn't for people like Hinata and Ryouta, though she was slightly pissed that Hanabi got the chance to be together, and not her and Ryouta.

Hanabi was also naturally pleased as she got the top female, something that she could be proud of and tell her father, who she was sure expected such things and would be happy (at least as he could be) to see such things.

As for Ryouta, he didn't really mind that much, as he only tried his best, and that was it. Though he was happy that he got the top marks so he could show Shisui and impress him, something that he did take seriously.

But as they all looked at one another, Naruto gave a slight pout that Satsuki was better than him. He expected Ryouta to score the top marks, and half expected Satsuki to gain such marks. But, he also let out a little laugh that her score was brought down because she can't cooperate with people well, besides Ryouta and Hinata that is.

However, a certain thing that Iruka said and Ryou's eyebrows were raised with questions.

"A temporary member? What's this about?"

Ryouta was naturally cautious about such things. And he looked to Hanabi for some kind of answer, but she shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't a clue either. Wouldn't they just make this person a full member?"

Ryouta didn't have an answer for her as they listened intently to what the Sensei said.

Clearing his throat, Iruka gave the last name.

"Yes, the last member of the team is someone called Sai, no last name written down." Hanabi and Ryou looked at one another as the door opened. "Oh, this must be Sai now."

As he said that, a girl did indeed enter, and she looked remarkably like Satsuki, though there were key differences, with the length of the hair, and the bust size as well, with this new girl having a slight bigger size, something Satsuki scowled at.

That scowl soon turned to annoyance when everyone in the class looked between her, and the new girl at the front of the class. Their eyes went between the two of them a few times, before their jaws dropped.

[A clone!?]

Everyone (even Iruka but bar Ryou, as this girl looked familiar to him) said with shocked faces, and curiosity laced within the voices. Satsuki jumped a little at all of the voices coming her way, before a scowl worked its way onto her face, and she huffed.

"Of course not you morons. I don't look anything like her. For one, I am sexier than she is. For two...actually, I'm just an overall better looking girl than she is, something that none of you know about and wont either, as Ryou only has eyes for me."

Ino, hearing that, stuck out her tongue, as if taking it as a personal attack. It was the same for Sakura, who believed she was the one who was most attractive. Hinata...didn't really care much about the new girl, as she didn't really see the need too, at least yet. In the future, she was sure that she could maybe become friends with the girl, but for the immediate future, she believed she be okay. Hanabi was also slightly indifferent to the girl, though had to wonder what kind of girl she was, as they would be on the same team as one another for awhile. As for Naruto, he believed it was Satsuki in disguise, but saw her behind him, and didn't know if it was a clone or not.

But they all couldn't deny that the girl named Sai looked to be quite the looker as well and some of the more perverted members of the class, looked at her with lust, including that of Kiba Inuzuka. However, the girls eyes darted towards the Uchiha male and her eyes didn't leave the boys body, who felt slightly uncomfortable with the eyes on him.

The girl, without a word walked forward, towards Ryouta who smiled weakly back at the girl. Something about her seemed to be familiar, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

When the girl made it to the raven haired boy, she bent down on one knee, and gently took the boys hand in her own, with most stopping their thoughts, and giving very questionable looks towards the female.

"Eeh...Sai-san, correct?"

The boy nervously questioned, only for Sai to give a single nod of her head.

"Yes, that is correct, Ryouta-kun." The girl then took out a box, and presented it to the boy, as his face turned red, semi realizing what the hell she was doing. "Ryouta-kun, I wanted to let you know that I am open to many things, that includes marriage as well. So, in the presence of these people, I ask for your hand in marriage because my feelings for you are understandably quite large so marriage is the only conclusion."

Most, if not all, did spit takes at the sudden offer of marriage, with Satsuki livid with rage, Ino and Sakura glaring very harshly and full of killing intent as well. As for Hanabi, she also wore an annoyed face, but Hinata was smiling in victory and wished that Ryouta took the opportunity as Naruto couldn't help but laugh at what was happening.

The most shocked of all was the boy that was asked. He was stunned beyond belief, and didn't even know what to say. He couldn't even blink right. He was too confused by what was going on. His eyes kept fluttering open and close, and his heart was going very fast within his chest.

"E-Eh...eeh...that's a g-great offer and all...but I have..." As he was about to reject the proposal, Sai opened the box, and he saw a gold ring with a very expensive diamond on the top of it. " _Holy shit, look at the size of that thing...and the diamond...the gold looks like it was cut good, and the diamond...that thing looks real..._ "

Drool came from his mouth at the expensive looking ring that was in front of him. While he wasn't usually vain or into material things, he couldn't deny that it looked very good, and he couldn't deny that he wanted it either.

"Before you answer, I must let you know that it is indeed a diamond, and the gold is quite pure as well. I do not know what carat it is, but I will find out if you want me too? Though, I was told it was a good carat gold. So, will you marry me?"

Sai asked again, and to most, it would sound sincere, and indeed that was the case to most of them, but Satsuki was seething and didn't care if it was or not. But she was sure that Ryouta wasn't actually going to do it...

"Hell yeah baby I'll marry you!"

...Until he said those words, which shook her entire world and she ended up punching the table, which broke it in half, scaring Naruto as he was right in front of it, and he hid behind Hinata who was too engrossed with what was happening with Ryouta and Sai.

"I'm so overwhelmed with joy, my husband."

"Wifey!"

With the acceptance, Sai quickly placed the ring on his finger, and they embraced one another tightly as the boy rubbed his face against the girls and stared at the ring with a shit eating grin, mesmerized by the beauty of the ring.

For a second or so, he forgot that he was actually in a dangerous situation, and couldn't help but accept it as gob smacked faces made their way onto everyone's face, perplexity being laced with everyone's eyes, but Hinata's who shed some tears and clapped her hands together.

"Yay, well done Ryouta-kun. I'm so happy for you!"

Hinata couldn't contain it, and she had to let it out, but that only drew many peoples eyes towards the girl, and all of the girls that liked Ryouta, all snarled, so Hinata cowered away from them and hid behind Naruto who was laughing his ass off at the sight.

"Holy shit...holy shit...holy shit...Ryou-kun is going to marry this girl...she's going to take Ryou-kun away...she's going to take Ryou-kun away from us...she can't do something like that..."

Sakura was on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe what was happening, and kept mumbling to herself, again and again, attempting to understand what in the world was happening.

Ino couldn't say anything, or even see straight. She was seething with absolute rage right now, seeing this girl just come in out of nowhere and sudden request Ryouta's hand in marriage, which he accepted...she was devastated.

Satsuki's murderous eyes then went to Ryouta and Sai, and an animalistic growl came from her. Sakura and Ino would've done the same, but they were too frightened to do anything, because of the black haired girl.

"Ryou...take off the damn ring now..."

It was a threat. It was a dark threat at that. Satsuki wasn't joking this time. She was angry as hell at both Ryou, and Sai for this. Her for obvious reasons, and the same for Ryou, for accepting such an outlandish proposal.

Ryou looked towards the girl, with Sai still clinging to him on the side, and saw the dark aura that was around her, threatening to take him in at any second, but he held up the ring that was on his finger and smiled.

"If you liked it, then you should've put a ring on it. Sorry, I'm spoken for now."

It came out as a giggle, and it was supposed to be a joke, though it wasn't seen as such by the female Uchiha.

Satsuki exhaled deeply and was trying to control the anger she held inside, but she was failing miserably. She was getting more and more agitated, and she couldn't take it anymore so she grabbed his hand, and glared at the ring.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TAKE IT OFF!"

Satsuki snapped, causing the boy to cry and took it off instantly and held it in his hand, tears rolling down his face.

"Okay geez, you don't have to yell at me. I know that it was a joke, I wasn't seriously going to take the offer, as Sai-san didn't offer such a thing for real." He cocked his head towards the girl on his side. "Right? You weren't really doing such a thing, yes?"

The girl, Sai merely smiled with the fake smile that she had learned how to do, and gave a shake of her head.

"I was serious actually. I intended to marry you here and now...and then, or maybe before, I could give you a blowjob? I'm sure that the deliciousness of the lower area would make the wait that I've had for along time now worthwhile."

[PFT!]

Most people did a spit take at what happened, including Satsuki who's eyes were blazing with too much rage. She was extremely pissed right now, so much so that her hands and body shook with that rage. The males of the class (most of that is) looked on with jealous eyes that Ryouta had just been offered this by a beautiful girl.

"That's it you little slut!" Satsuki growled out with menacing eyes and pushed Ryouta out of the way, onto the chair and got right in the girls face. "Right you little bitch. You see this?" Satsuki gestured to the boys body from his head to his toes. "It belongs to me. And his penis, that thing you want to suck on, belongs to me as well. I wont give it to you, or anyone else until I've tried it, and even then, it is MY choice what happens with it, not someone like you, who is like a cheap imitation of me, only uglier."

The class all went "Oooooo~" while leaning in, wanting to see more of the fighting between the two, seeing it as a fight for love...and other things as well.

"And I would've thought your thing belonged to you, Ryou-kun."

Hanabi whispered as a joke, only for the boy to see Satsuki's intense eyes, and decided there and then that she would have to do something special for the girl later, as she seemed to be hurt, and angered as well.

The girl, Sai, looked at Satsuki's chest, and then at the girls face, and her own chest before nodding to herself.

"If I am a cheap imitation of you, why are my breasts bigger than yours? And my hips are of the child baring nature, so I am willing to have his children at any time, and my body is solely for his use only. Actually, do you even have any breasts at all under that shirt?"

Satsuki blushed with embarrassment and anger at hearing such a thing, and covered her bust with her arms and looked at Ryouta with a pout. While said boy couldn't form words, he smiled softly at her, attempting to calm her, but it didn't work and she looked back at Sai.

"You're getting on my last nerve now. For your information, MY breasts are played with daily by MY Ryou and you know what? He loves MY chest, and for the child thing, actually that's going to be me and Ryou, not you and Ryou. Anytime he wants me, he can have me, so beat that."

Satsuki smirked as Sai remained neutral and as for Ryou, he couldn't see straight, as Satsuki had admitted something that was...only partly true.

Sai then did something unforgivable in Satsuki's eyes, and sat down on Ryouta's right thigh and cuddled up to his chest, as the boy attempted to push her away, not wanting to anger his pseudo girlfriend, but Sai wouldn't budge an inch.

"Beat it...? I believe that my marriage proposal does beat that, as it proves that I am willing to give everything to be with him. That also means that I am willing to of course lay down in a bed with him, and allow him to ravish me."

To prove her point, Sai quickly kissed him on the cheek, so fast that without his Sharingan, he couldn't even keep track off, and blushed, but also wondered how she was able to move so fast for someone her age.

Satsuki, seeing that, yanked Sai off his lap, and folded her arms in anger.

"That's it, you and me outside right now. I'm not standing here and you coming onto the guy that is mine. If you wanna be with him, then you're going to have to go through me, aren't you? I wont ever surrender him to someone like you, so if you pursue him, you're going to have to go through me."

Sai thought about it for a few seconds, and took Satsuki's 'offer' very literally, and nodded.

"Yes, then I accept. When I beat you, I will also take Ryouta-kun for myself and then have sexual intercourse with him over and over again. If you wish to join us, I wouldn't object. Yes, I believe female on female would please the male as well. At least that's what it said in my book."

Sai looked at the book she got out, and nodded, seeing that the 'information' was 'correct'.

Ryouta blushed for a few seconds as he thought about it, but then shook his head when he saw Satsuki's burning gaze on his form, telling him to 'stop' with her eyes, which he did, and relented.

"Hmph." Satsuki scoffed, and moved closer. "As if you're going to beat me and I would never do anything with you. But fine, if that's how you want to play it. I will have to put you in your place, and show you that you'll never get Ryou or his penis either. That belongs to me, and his adorable butt...I mean, his body belongs to me as well."

She corrected herself, and released a breath, and fully intended her words, as she wasn't going to lose to someone like this Sai.

" _Did she say adorable butt?_ " Hanabi thought, and looked at Ryou who faced away with am embarrassed face on. But seeing that, she giggled to herself. " _I see, so Satsuki has a little butt fetish, does she? Naughty naughty~_ "

As Hanabi giggled to herself, Sai took a step forward, and her breasts pressed against Satsuki's to her annoyance, only to measure up which was better, and in both cases, they thought that their bust was superior to the other's by a long shot.

"I see, then I have to beat you. That is fine. Currently, I am stronger than you are, it shouldn't be too hard wining against you."

"Fine, then lets go."

Satsuki, without waiting for anything else, not even Iruka's approval, walked out of the classroom, with Ryouta following her, so he could maybe stop her from fighting, as he didn't see the point in doing it.

"Satsuki-chan, wait a second!" He caught her in the hallway, and attempted to stop her. "Is it really worth it to fight for something like this?"

She turned to him, and shot him a look, which made him recede.

"This isn't just about you, it's also about my pride. She said that she was stronger than I am, and she has insulted me, and my body, and is attempting to steal you away from me."

"Yeah...but you know that I wouldn't ever really leave you...I was only joking about the marriage..."

Satsuki closed the distance, and hugged him around his neck, and pulled him close.

"I know you wouldn't and yeah, I got that you thought it was a joke, as it could be seen as such a thing, Ryou. It's just, I have to do something like this. You'd do the same for me, if a guy flirted with me, wouldn't you?" He didn't answer her, as she knew the answer already, so she kissed him on the lips, and then grabbed his hand. "I wont let some little bitch take you away from me. I thought I lost you once when I saw you take that sword for me from that mask, I wont lose you again, in any sense of the word."

Ryouta gave a little sigh, and could understand what she was thinking, and where she was coming from, as he felt the same. He didn't want to lose her, and while he thought it was unnecessary, if she wanted to do something like this, then he couldn't stop her.

"Alright...but if it gets too much, I will have to step in you know?"

She smirked, and started to walk away with him, hand in hand.

"Hmph, don't worry about that. She's all talk and no game. I will beat her, and her ass wont hit the ground fast enough when I beat her. But don't worry, I wont kill her or anything, I will just show her that you're mine, and I'm yours."

"Yeah...you're mine..."

He mumbled in her ear, causing her to shiver a little and then she turned, and smiled.

"Oh, about that ring stuff. If you bought me a promise ring, I'd definitely wear it all the time on my ring finger until I got the real engagement ring."

She winked at him, as he gave a red face, knowing what the implications of a promise ring were, and could only smile as they both walked out of the Academy, with Satsuki ready to show Sai who's really boss.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, many things happened this chapter, with Danzo forever scheming away, and even using poor Sai's feelings to his advantage to use her as...well, you get the idea, but Ryouta will definitely protect her from Danzo when he doesn't get what he wants, at least not in the way he wants it anyway. The date between Ino and Ryouta was also shown, with Ino stealing a kiss, and while Ryouta doesn't yet see her in the same light as Satsuki, he has begun thinking about her in that way. Then some Mikoto and Ryouta bonding, with Mikoto realizing her feelings, but hesitating to do anything about it due to the reasons she gave, and then finally Team Ryou, Hanabi, and Sai has been made! But Sai took it a little far and attempted to marry Ryou, who thought it was a joke and it got out of hand, and now Satsuki and Sai are going to have a fight. Wonder who will win? And if anything amazing happens?**

 **So next chapter is the Sensei introduction and other fun things as well. So look forward to that, and until next chapter!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Guest; Thanks. Yeah, the past few chapters were meant to be for bonding and such. The action will come in Wave, then with the Chunin Exams and such, even this chapter has some action. Well, I've already written them in english now, so it would be confusing if I changed it now, though maybe I could do bold, I will think about it. I've already said about that before. I have his elements pretty worked out, though he'll use some more than others but will use at least one Jutsu ftom each element. And thanks, I will try my best.**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, it certainly was funny. And yeah, that's going to be interesting.**

 **Naroku; Thanks, I'm glad you found it funny. Well, there was a lot of content to cover for that morning, though not all morning are like that. Yup, I know. Cool suggestions, and I suppose that Haku does really. Well, he did, but he said something about it again, seeing as Ino slipped into an old habit. It's something Shisui got him, it will be more elaborated on in the future.**

 **Cloud4012; Hehe, I'm glad that you did, and it had to be done, as that's how she thought it would be the best way to win him...obviously Satsuki isn't as receptive to the idea than Sai is.**

 **Skull Flame; Thanks, yeah Sakura is going mental alright for now, but in the future, she'll get her happy ending, or at least for now, her happy beginning. Yeah, the teams have indeed been made, and true, Naruto's team will go through hardships, as well...they don't really like one another. Hehe, Sai's wackiness will be shown more in the future, and some of it might piss off Satsuki even more. Yeah, Mikoto is beginning to realize her feelings, but is hesitant to do anything about it. I haven't read that fic, but it does sound quite familiar, doesn't it? Well, there's reasons that Danzo wants Itsuki's power, and it will be shown more in the future as to why. You'll see who the Sensei is in this chapter~ Yeah, he's going to have a summoning in the future of this fic, and moths huh. That sounds different, haven't ever seen that. That big skeleton Youkai thing could be Susanno, since that basically is a big skeleton, at least in the development stages and yes, that means Ryouta will have Susanno in the future, when he reawakens the Mangekyou. Yeah, no worries, I always consider every idea. And thanks!**

 **Harem Master123; Hehe, it had to be done~ Sai will have more weird, and wonderful ideas in the future~ Yes, I am still considering so don't worry~ And cool suggestions~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; No worries~ Thanks, and yup, everyone is in their team now~ And yeah, not everyone is happy about it. Hehe, Sai surely is going to be going for it in the future but that also means that she's pissed off Satsuki, which also means that she isn't happy in the slightest~ Well, Sakura and Ryouta will be getting to know one another better soon enough, I have a good idea for them to bond. Eeh, I suppose it could be seen as something like that yeah.**

 **Master of Dragons God; Hehe, thanks for all the support!**

 **War sage; Thanks, yeah a little milf action. Well, you'll have to read and see~**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, it certainly was. That's Sai being Sai for you. Hehe, I know yeah, Ryou gets that near milf action. Yeah, he was quite disappointed, as most would be if they didn't get such a milf. Well, the Sensei's test will be something unique and interesting. Ooh, well I hope that you can do it, I'm sure that it would be good. Yeah, you've got me lol~**

 **Jugar38; Thanks, glad that you like~ Yeah, Sai is going to be quite interesting to do, as Ryouta helps her understand her feelings, and whatnot. As for Danzo, he wont die yet, but he'll have a good old quite painful death in the future. Yeah, he'll be spending quite abit of time with his team now, and will have quite a bit of bonds between the team members. Lemons, yes I will be doing them in the future, though I haven't decided exactly when I will be doing those and thank you!**

 **Neonlight; Yeah, she always has, she knows him best (besides Shisui that is) and knows when he is hiding something from her. Yeah, Mikoto knows about her feelings now, but believes that there are barriers, though there really aren't. Hehehe~ That's Sai for you, she's a strange girl~ And got on the very wrong side of Satsuki. Yeah the match will be interesting to do.**

 **Lightwave; Well, she'll find out eventually, as either Ino or Ryou will slip up about. Yeah, they had a nice date, and now Ryou has begun to notice Ino as well. Hehe, yeah Sakura surely does get depressed about such things, but she'll have her time soon enough~ Yeah, he's quite honest about it, and doesn't see anything really holding them back, as now he is a Ninja, he's technically an adult. Though Mikoto still struggles, however she wont forever~ And yep, those are some good suggestions alright~**

 **AlphaOmega; Hehe, he surely isn't wasting any time alright~ And inded, she's thinking about it~ She really does want to, but can't due to various reasons. Well, most f the teams will be fine, besides Team Seven for their...relationship with one another. Ehehe, all I can say to that is good luck Ryouta~ Yeah, Sai cant teally help it, as she speaks her mind, and doesn't have a good grasp on any emotions. Hehe, yeah, you'll see who wins and loses and things like that this chapter! Those are some good suggestions~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter.**

* * *

 **The new Sensei, a strange surprise!**

Outside of the classroom of the Academy, the skies lit up the aura of blue, giving it a clear day. There weren't any clouds within the sky, so the sky could be seen clearly, the blueness of it shining like the blue in Naruto's eyes. At least, that is what Hinata would say. The birds chirped along, with the other animals running around the grass and the stones as well as other parts of the land.

Along the ground, Ryouta, and Hanabi had chalk in their hands, and were going in a circle around the area. They were making a ring for the fighters to have a fight inside. While they drew the circle the girls from beforehand, the ones that wished to fight, entered the ring slowly, not taking eyes off the other one.

While Ryou and Hanabi continued, the girls kept staring off at one another, the eyes filled with killing intent, from one girl, and calmness from the other. It was clear that one girl wanted the fight more than the other, but that didn't mean that the second girl didn't want to show the girl what was what and what her status was now within the male Uchiha's life.

"There, all done. This should be done, shouldn't it Ryou-kun? This should be enough, right?"

Hanabi smiled at the work she had done, along with Ryouta who in turn went between two individuals.

"Yes, thank you Hanabi-chan for the assistance. Leave the rest to me now."

Accepting that with a graceful smile, Hanabi went to join the others around the ring with her smile growing as she was going to witness something either funny, or scary, either way it was going to be good.

While she did that, Ryou looks between the two girls in said ring, the girls both looking like they are about to do some end battle, of all battles when the battle was...essentially, for the right to make love to him, at least that's what most thought it was, and in the case of one of the girls, that was what she believed to be true.

Inside of the ring, the two girls stare off at one another, with one smirking, and the other having a small smile on her delicate face, a smile that would be able to light up a room...if it wasn't for the fact that it is fake.

One was that of Satsuki Uchiha, who had an aloof attitude on her face, and the other was the new girl, Sai. She had a smile on her face, but Satsuki, along with some others, could tell that it was fake instantly. It wasn't genuine, and it was kind of scary, if most where honest with themselves.

Around the ring, many Academy, now Genin, Ninja stood around the arena, including that of Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji. Most were interested in the fight, save for the lazy Shikamaru who only came because Ino dragged him out of the classroom to witness the 'fight' if it could be so called such a thing and the same with Choji, who just wanted to eat his many different foods, but Ino's attitude made it so that he would come as well, against his wishes.

"Man, this is going to be a drag."

Shikamaru, the lazy boy, yawned, and attempted to leave, but Ino grabbed him by the shirt, and stopped him from advancing.

"Don't be an idiot Shikamaru! You're watching this ya moron!"

She yelled at him, which only made him recoil from her, and stop complaining, as he could see the pissed off anger on her face, and didn't want to experience it again today, only wanting to have a normal and quiet life which he suspected that he wouldn't be getting much of.

"Naruto-kun...emmm..."

Hinata attempted to get his attention, but Naruto was too focused on what was happening within the ring, so she decided to save what she wanted to say for later, and lowered her face cutely, blushing a little.

" _This is gonna be so good dattebayo!_ "

Naruto was too stuck into the upcoming fight to notice Hinata right now, as said boy wanted to see what Satsuki could do, and see if she is as hyped up as the tests scored her as. He would be content with her losing, but since they were teammates, it was slightly confusing if he should route for the Uchiha, or the newcomer, which he kinda liked, only because he found it funny that this girl wanted to give Ryouta a...treat right in the middle of the classroom, and hoped that she'd give more comedy in the future.

"Yahoo! Let her have it Satsuki! Show her who's boss!"

Kiba cheered from the side, only to the annoyance of the girl.

"Shut up dog breath. I don't want you cheering for me as it leaves a certain disgust within my mouth when I speak your name."

The girl coldly replied with a slight annoyed expression on her delicate face, which made Kiba growl in discontent, and huffed, turning his head to the side with the same annoyance that the Uchiha girl was showing.

"Baah, then I hope she does suck Ryouta's cock, right in front of you and swallows his spe-" Before Kiba could finish, a shuriken whizzed passed his face, only inches from cutting it, but was enough for Kiba to feel the air change near said cheek, and embedded itself in the wall behind him, greatly shocking the dog boy. "W-What was that for you bitch!? You could've cut me you psychopath!"

As soon as he heard Satsuki, being called a bitch and a psychopath, Ryouta flashed his Sharingan at the dog theme boy with the puppy on his head, and growled, while releasing some killing intent, which was so thick, that it made Kiba gasp at the mere presence of said killing intent.

"Call her a bitch, a psychopath, or attempt to piss her off again, and you deal with me. Do you understand me you...idiot?"

Satsuki smirked, and faced palmed at the same time, because he defended her, but couldn't come up with good trash-talking, which was one of his failings, he would admit to such things as Satsuki thought it was because he was too kind to be mean, truly mean to people, but the killing intent more than made up for it.

"Y-Yeah...anything you say...ehehe...I'll just be quiet now..."

Kiba, was freaked out. He usually didn't feel afraid, but the killing intent Ryouta used was something that was rarely shown, but was also thicker than anything else that has been shown before, at least to the dog boy.

Actually, it wasn't just Kiba that was freaked. The usual lazy Shikamaru also felt the killing intent, even if it wasn't for him, and he couldn't help but blink a couple of times, never having felt something like that before.

" _Damn...don't piss him off, or call Satsuki any names...tch, such a drag. I have to be careful on what I say around them from now on...this intent to kill Kiba...damn, this is very high..._ "

As Shikamaru was mulling it over in his mind, Shino, the stoic boy felt his bugs twitch at the killing intent, informing him to run away from the killing intent, but Shino himself wanted to watch the fight, so chose to ignore the warning of the bugs, and stayed perfectly still.

" _He's so cool...I can't wait for him to be kind to me as well...Ryou-kun is so amazing..._ "

" _Hehe, just as expected from Ryou-kun~ I'm sure that he'd do that for me now, since that we are like on a close basis, as he did kiss me...well, he didn't pull away at least, which is a good thing. Haha, take that Sakura._ "

" _Well, he's a strong Uchiha, and you can't go after Satsuki-chan. Poor Kiba-san, he's going to need a stretcher the next time that they see one another again, and he insults the black haired girl._ "

Though, the girls that had crushes on him (Sakura, Ino, and Hanabi) all found it to be cool that he defended Satsuki like that, and silently wished that he would give them the same treatment when a guy or girl says anything to them.

"Hehe, seems you've learned your lesson. Good Kiba-kun, that's a good boy."

Seeing that Kiba had relented, Ryouta stopped the killing intent, and smiled his usual perpetual smile that seemed to dazzle the girls around, even the...dreaded fangirls as well, which seemed to be coming out of the woodwork.

Akamaru, Kiba's pet dog, jumped off the top of his head, and rushed all the way over to Ryouta's leg as quick as lightning, as if he was in a hurry from the dog theme boy with the red tattoos on his face, and brushed against it.

Ryou looked down, and bent down, petting the dogs head, cooing at the cute dog.

"Ooh puppy~ You are so adorable all of the time~ I wish you were mine, yes I do~ Yes I do~ Ooh, I would have a puppy as well but Shi-nii said I can't because of my hamster that died but that was like 8 years ago now, when I was a baby~ I would never vacuum up you~ No I wouldn't~ I would never do that to someone as cute as you~ No I wouldn't~"

He made a cute face and he shook his head which made his hair splatter all over the place, hitting him in the face, at the same time he used a cute sounding childish voice to appeal to the dogs nature, which floored Sakura because of cuteness she saw, having a slight lewd face as well.

"Ryou-kun...Ryou-kun...Ryou-kun...Ryou-kun...Ryou-kun being cute...cute with me...cute with me...naked with me...cute and naked...cute and naked...naked and cute...sexy naked...ooh I wonder...his member...I wonder what lies under those pants..."

On the floor, Sakura, was mumbling all sorts of incoherent things, something's that made a perverted wet dream seem like a normal dream, as many scenario's ran though her young, and growing mind.

Akamaru barked up at the boy which expressed his happiness, who excitedly petted the dogs head more and more, as he had a penchant for cute things (something Satsuki exploits often) then Akamaru clinged to the boys arm, so said boy used his arm to lift it over his head, so the dog could sit on the top of the boys head, which Akamaru did happily.

Sitting upon the boys head, Akamaru's tail wagged, showcasing his happy disposition. Ryou also would wag his tail, if he had one, but he didn't, so the most he could do was wriggle his lower body, which didn't go unnoticed by the females that were attracted to him, and all were fighting back nose bleeds, even the usually calm Satsuki was tempted to throw the fight already, just so she could see the ass she loves so much move more and more in a provocative manner which, while he didn't mean it to, was seen by her in a way to for him to draw her attention, to entice her, when it was really him just expressing happiness at the fact that he had gained Akamaru for the time being.

Kiba's face twisted at losing the dog to Ryouta, someone he didn't like that much due to his somewhat unknowingly popularity with the females, something the Uchiha male didn't really even think about at all.

Ino saw it, and couldn't help but poke fun at the bog theme boy for all of the teasing that he had given her.

"Hehe, seems like that the dog, went to the alpha male around here, Kiba~ And sorry, but you just don't make the mark sweetheart~ Actually, from what I've heard, you fall behind even that of Naruto~"

Ino sang out, with a howl of rage came from the dog boy.

"Tch, alpha male my ass pig. He's lucky that I-" He paused, seeing that Ryouta smiled a kind smile at him that was laced with a threatening undertone as Ino was called a pig, so he backed away, and turned his face. "...Never mind, it doesn't matter anymore. And I didn't mean to call you a pig either..."

"Hahaha~ Yeah that's right doggy~ Woof woof doggy~"

Seeing Kiba relent, Ino laughed a little, and winked at the black haired boy who just kept smiling his enchantingly dashing smile, the smile that the girl, Sai looked at, and loved even more each time that she saw it.

Above them, on the top of the Academy, stood Shisui and Iruka together, with Iruka unsure of seeing his student going up against this mysterious girl. Shisui however had a plain face, and watched the new girl with keen eyes.

"Shisui-kun, are you sure that we shouldn't stop this?"

The unsure Iruka had to give the Jonin man a question out of pure concern for his former student.

Shisui folded his arms, and gave a single shake of his head.

"It's fine, Iruka-san. I wouldn't worry. Ryou is there, if anything gets out of hand, he'll stop it. Besides, if it really becomes a problem, I will also use the Body Flicker to get over there instantly. Be rest assured that they'll be fine. Besides, Ryou wouldn't allow anything to happen with Satsuki-san, so if this Sai-san does do anything, he'll put a stop to it."

Even though Iruka was still unsure, he trusted the elders judgment enough to allow it to happen, but still had a cautious face and an equally cautious look in his cool eyes.

"If you say so." Iruka released a breath out of his mouth, and turned to the elder Uchiha. "Shisui-kun, how did you even know that these two were going to have a fight anyway? It couldn't of been more than ten minutes since it was announced and even then, it wasn't announced to the whole village."

Iruka couldn't work it out, he couldn't quite understand how Shisui got here so fast (at least with the knowledge he knew being concerned) but Shisui was able to give the Chunin male an answer.

"Yeah, I felt the anxiousness inside of my Otouto, so I came because it was naturally going to draw me here if I feel such things for my Otouto, and saw this happening. Besides, I have to see what this girl is capable of, if she is going to be on the same team as my Otouto. I can't have this girl being all mysterious now~"

Though he was playing the fool, Shisui was being quite cautious right now. He knew that the girl wasn't normal, in the sense that he knew she came from Danzo, and since it was someone from Danzo, he was worried that this girl might be doing something that she shouldn't be doing with his little bro.

Iruka chuckled at that, and cocked his head to the side slyly.

"Always worrying for him, aren't you?"

It was more of a statement than a question, as Iruka knew what the pair of siblings had gone through in their lives, which was one of the reasons why he was glad that Ryouta, and Naruto were friends as even the man could see how similar yet different they are from one another, and how they can relate to one another, as they know the pain of loss, and betrayal as well.

"You could say that. I've just had to for most of my life with him, and even though I know he's a Ninja now, a Nii-chan can still worry about his Otouto every now and again, especially when it is concerning something...rather, someone like this." Shisui paused, and saw the slyness on Iruka's face, so he naturally became curious. "Oh, so what's with the face Iruka-san?"

Iruka's slyness became more and more, growing with each passing second, as he answered the Uchiha male.

"It's nothing really. You shouldn't worry about him, he's got the top marks in the class. All of the areas the Academy teach, he aced. I haven't seen such skill since yourself, Shisui-kun, from what I saw of your scores in the Academy. He's a natural genius and I could see him going far in the future. And with befriending Naruto, that only pleases me more. Thinking about an Uchiha and...what Naruto is together, is a strange sight."

"Hehe, that's my Otouto, he's always been unusual."

Shisui joked and brushed it off, but truthfully, he was proud that Ryou and Naruto were friends. They proved what the Uchiha that died thanks to Itachi and the mask otherwise named Madara wrong, and how Uchiha couldn't integrate with the others in the village, which Satsuki and Ryouta proved wrong day by day by the bonds that they formed.

"Hehe, he certainly is alright, and that isn't necessarily a bad thing. Actually, it's a good thing, he's really going to go far with his talent and abilities. As I said before, I haven't seen such talent since yourself Shisui-kun, you should be proud."

"Yes, he's talented and I am of course pleased, but that's what I'm afraid of."

Shisui admitted with a grimace when a certain hawk came into his mind.

"Hmmm? Worried? Why?"

Iruka didn't understand it much, but Shisui waved him off, and smiled bewitchingly, hiding the doubt that he had within his mind for this new girl, some girl that he wasn't sure of, as he couldn't get a good read on her.

"It's nothing, don't worry too much about it."

Iruka accepted that, as he didn't have a reason not to accept such a thing, and he looked down at the ground, seeing that the girls were all about ready to face one another, with the Uchiha male doing the same as Iruka was doing, watching Sai very carefully.

Down on the ground, Satsuki looked at Sai, who had an impassive gaze on her face. She didn't show anything, no emotions, or anything, so Satsuki didn't know what she was thinking, which was quite...strange. She couldn't even see what she was thinking, something the girl could when eyeing up her opponent.

"Hmph, so you're just going to stand there like this, are you?"

Satsuki baited the whiter skinned girl, who didn't flinch under the gaze the young Uchiha gave her. Rather than be frightened, the girl was quite calm, and collected. There wasn't any hint on her face that she was about to fight someone.

"Yes. You wished to face me, yes?" Satsuki casually nodded, and released a breath through her nose. "Then, I've come to accept the challenge. If I have to face you to beat you to win Ryouta-kun's heart, then that is what I am going to do. Don't worry, I will make it so you don't suffer a too humiliating defeat at my hands. You'll still be able to look in the mirror afterwards."

Even though she didn't mean to taunt Satsuki in such a way, she couldn't take it any other way, and she released a growl, as if she was being mocked by the girl who looked eerily like her, though with differences.

"Hmmm, seems quite confident. Don't worry, that confidence will soon go away when I beat you into the ground. Even if you believe you're stronger than I am, I still believe that you'll lose."

Satsuki's face turned upwards at the sight that Sai showed to her and then exhaled at the sight of Sai. She couldn't understand why Sai didn't show anything of her emotions on her face, and it was...something that Satsuki didn't like, and couldn't understand either.

"I see...well, I don't know about you, but I am ready to face you, Satsuki-san. Though I must warn you, I will win. It isn't me boasting, it is me being factual. Sorry, but this is the place you lose, and then I will take Ryouta-kun and allow him to ravish me. I'd probably start with the blowjob."

Ryouta face palmed at that, with Satsuki showing a scowl towards the girl with a fake smile.

"What is it with you and blowjob's?"

Satsuki had to know. She had to know why Sai seemed so fixated on giving Ryou such a...treat in males eyes. In her eyes, it was annoying how she was attempting to suck on something Satsuki has claimed for herself.

Sai looked towards Ryou, who shivered at the gaze on his eyes.

"It's because I read in a book that the male likes it when the female uses her mouth for oral sex. Though I haven't attempted it yet, I would like to taste the semen that would be released during the oral sex that I would give him. After said blowjob's, I will allow him to ravish my body, he could do anything with me, and I would allow it. Vaginal or anal, I would be up for anything. I would also like...if the essence came from the head of his penis, and it went into my womb where we could conceive our child, get married, and then settle down as a family."

As she said that, Satsuki, and some of the others present blushed at the sight and sounds that Sai said and gave. Sai then attempted to be cute, and winked at Ryouta, but it was obvious that it was forced, more than anything else, which made it seem more creepy than anything else.

" _Sounds like she's the one who's going to ravish and possibly rape me...is that a bad thing...well she does keep offering me...blow...eeh...yeah, those things...and the family thing...why does she want something like that with me...?_ " Ryou thought with a grimace and questioned at the same time, but couldn't figure it out so he then stepped forward. "Okay, since you both insist on doing this fight, then the rules are no killing blows. If you do attempt such things, I will have to step in myself. Also, this ring is here for a reason, as if you step out of it, you lose and you cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, only Taijutsu, and the use of weapons are permitted, though as I said before, killing blows will be prohibited. Last thing. When I deem someone lost, if they cannot continue the fight because of injury or an accident, I will stop the match immediately, understood?"

Even though he didn't want them to do it, he could only do this so he could protect Satsuki should this Sai have anything hidden up her sleeves, which he had to admit that she seemed to be stronger than she seemed and the same with Sai, incase Satsuki took it a little far.

The girls nodded, with Satsuki's smile having more of a bloodlust than Sai's who's face remained neutral. Seeing that, Ryouta could only exhale, and leave the ring, and watch the sight unfurl.

"Then, please begin."

* * *

With that, Satsuki jumped back a little as she judged her opponent, withdrawing a kunai from her pouch. She carefully looked at Sai's body language, looking for any hint of weakness, but couldn't find anything there and measured the distance between the two, something she found to be a fair amount of distance.

Sai merely looked on with her normal face, not showing anything of her intentions at all and that's how she wanted it, or more like that's the best that she could do under the circumstances. All she showed was a smile towards Ryou who smiled weakly back.

"Do not worry Ryouta-kun, I wont hurt Satsuki Uchiha. Just enough to win the fight and then we can get married."

She assured the black haired boy, who smiled in appreciation, though frowned at the marriage, as he could see Satsuki in his peripheral and she didn't look happy in the slightest, which made him fearful.

"Thank you, but don't underestimate Satsuki-chan. She's quite strong."

Ryouta warned, as Sai nodded with a 'thankful' smile. Truthfully, it was a smile that didn't show anything really. It could be called a hollow smile, though it wasn't the girls fault that such a smile was shown.

"Yes, I am sure you are right Ryouta-kun. Thank you for the words."

"Heee, no problem, just make sure that it doesn't go too far, okay?"

Sai nodded once, knowing how serious he sounded, and if she wanted to get in good with him, she would have to follow his rules, which in this instance, she didn't have a problem with.

Sai then turned back to Satsuki, and got into a fighting position.

"I'm ready anytime, Satsuki-san. You can try anything you wish, but it isn't going to work."

Sai announced, and readied herself for anything that the girl gave her, but she was sure that she would be fine, so she didn't have to worry that much, believing that her skills would be better than Satsuki's.

Satsuki herself didn't like the confidence that the girl showed, seeing it as cocky, though didn't realize that she was actually quite the same when it came to cockiness and diligence.

"So, you really are so cocky, aren't you?"

It wasn't a question per say, it was more of a statement for the young opponent that she had.

"It's nothing of the sort." The girl explained as she flicked her hair. "I'm merely stating facts. I will beat you, in the fights that we have, because I am more skilled than you are. However, a good Shinobi doesn't charge straight into battle, so I am taking my time."

Hearing what she had to say, Satsuki didn't like it in the slightest, as if Sai was attempting to mock the girls intelligence by saying such things to her, and attempting to cause the girl some distress by doing such things.

"Hmmm, then I will make the first move if you aren't going to move!"

Satsuki lunged forward, and threw her kunai at Sai at the same time.

Sai cocked her head to the side, allowing the kunai to bypass her, and then grabbed it by the handle by quickly snapping her hand back, hurling it straight back at Satsuki with a fluid motion, no wasted movements whatsoever, which impressed several people around, including that of Iruka, and Shisui.

Without worry, Satsuki used the other kunai in her hand to divert the stab away from her body, sending the kunai to the ground with a flick of her wrist and then launched the kunai from her hand at Sai's body.

" _If I remember correctly, Uchiha have good skills with weapons...she might be the same. I know Ryouta-kun uses weapons with his fighting style, does she use a similar fighting style? This is going to be difficult...if only if she uses the weapon wires...though, without the Sharingan, she is vastly inferior to Ryouta-kun._ "

Sai thought with a monotone voice in her head, watching the kunai near her body. Quickly reaching into her own pouch, she pulled out a kunai, and launched it right back at the kunai, deflecting it from her body, the metal making sparks as the clashed against one another for the briefest instances.

Seeing the kunai go down, Sai didn't bat an eyelid, and watched as Satsuki fast approached. As the girl ran at top speeds, slowly but surely crossing the distance between the two, she pulled her finger, and a little wire was shown there, attached to the kunai she used, and with a flick of the finger, the kunai came from the ground, and was flung at the strange girl at a rapid rate.

"So, my suspicions have been confirmed." She said out loud as Satsuki narrowed her eyes. "But, it isn't going to save you. Without the Sharingan, you're not as skilled as Ryouta-kun nor could you be."

That struck something within Satsuki, and she growled with annoyance.

She knew that she didn't have the Sharingan like Ryouta, but she didn't want that to hold her back, and be weaker than Ryou, which she wasn't really. The only real difference they had was speed, as he was faster than she was. Even Ryou would admit to that. If he didn't use his Sharingan, they would be able to fight pretty evenly as they've trained with one another for years now, so they know one another in and out, there skills mirroring each others, though with key differences.

"Don't need the Sharingan for someone like you, thanks. All I need is what I know, thanks though. Now prepare to lose to me."

She replied as Ryouta smiled at her, thankful that she didn't resent him for having such eyes.

"Ryou, do you think Satsuki could win?"

Naruto questioned from his side, who shrugged his shoulders at the blonde.

"I don't know enough about Sai-sans abilities to give you an accurate answer. Though if I go off what I've seen and what I believe, I don't know if she could win or not. Sai-san seems to be holding something back, but I don't know how much she is holding back. She just seems so calm and collected right now, something that many can't say they are when in a battle like this. Maybe, she could even be better than I am."

A gasp came from Sakura, who came to his side, and held onto his arm, though Akamaru growled at her from the top of the boys head, so she opted to hold his hand instead.

"You can't be serious, Ryou-kun. You're the best Genin in our class, she couldn't be better than you, right?"

Sakura naively stated, believing that Ryouta couldn't beaten by this new girl, though Ino knew that she was being slightly naive, as even she didn't believe Ryouta to be the best Ninja, even if she wanted too, she knew that there are stronger people than he is, but she hoped that he became stronger than them, while she tries her best.

"Maybe she is and most likely she could be without my Sharingan." Ryou answered honestly, to the caught off guard Sakura who at first didn't believe it to be true at first, but saw his serious face, so she had no choice but to believe it. "I'm not the best Ninja in the world. There are people better than I am and I can't change that yet..." He then looked backwards without moving his head, and smirked. "Though Kiba-kun, try it and I will place you in a Genjutsu again, something that will make you face your worse fears again...a world without dogs and where cats enslave Inuzuka's and make them there...well, you know~"

Kiba, who was behind Ryou in a grabbing position for Akamaru, backed away slowly, and dejectedly cried to himself.

Ino did a peace sign towards him as he shed more tears, wanting Akamaru back, but that was the dogs choice, and right now, he chose to stay with the raven haired preteen.

Satsuki, in the midst of that, went for the assault on Sai.

"Take this!"

While the first kunai came for the girl, Satsuki used more kunai, three to be exact, making four all together going for the female who looks like Satsuki, all heading for different places.

The kunai ended up getting close towards the girl, Sai used her own kunai to deflect the first kunai away from her body, hitting it against the second that came for her and those two stabbed the ground outside of the ring.

Seeing the third, Sai was about to deflect it casually, when Satsuki bent it downwards with the wire she had attached to her finger, and it headed for her foot, intending to impale the girls foot into the ground.

"Good effort, but it isn't good enough."

She jumped back, it embedding itself into the ground uneventfully, though made the ground be cut from the intensity of the blade, as the fourth came for her upper body without a second to spare.

She exhaled out of her nose, and threw the kunai she had in her hand to bounce it off the last one, knocking it away from her body, and out of the ring as well, causing the people around to see her impressive skills and mumbled about how she was able to do such things without much if any effort.

"Hyaaa!"

Because she was distracted by the kunai, that only made an opening for the young Uchiha female, who made it to Sai, and with a thrust of her foot, she embedded her foot into the abdomen, causing Sai to be shocked, and cough up a little bile.

"Gah!"

Satsuki smirked as Sai was sent backwards on her feet, skidding across the ground, only stopped two inches from the end of the line of the ring, stopping herself from being eliminated from the fight, something that she didn't want to do, as she still had to win, so she could 'marry' Ryouta.

Satsuki didn't stop the assault, using the advantage that she had with the kunai, rushed towards the young girl who was slightly stunned by the kick, but she recovered fast enough to block a well placed kick for her side.

"Caught you."

The girl said to the Uchiha as she entangled her arms around Satsuki's leg, so that her leg was between her left armpit, keeping it in a vice like trap so Satsuki couldn't escape her whatsoever.

"L-Let go!"

Satsuki attempted to pull her leg away from Sai's grip with a demand coming from the raven teen girl, but she couldn't budge an inch. Sai's heavy handed grip was too tight for her to move in the slightest, she was stuck by Sai's hands, and couldn't escape the white skinned beauty.

"I'm sorry." Sai gave an apology, and began twirling around. "But I'm going to have to throw you out of the ring now. Since I do not wish to hurt my future husbands feelings by humiliating you, I will have to use the least amount of force that I can."

With that, Sai began spinning faster so build up speed. While she did, Satsuki attempted to get away anyway that she could, but because of the momentum that Sai used, Satsuki was caught with feeling dizzy from the spin.

"She's caught Satsuki, does that mean she's going to lose?"

Ino absentmindedly questioned, but Sakura and the others were too engrossed with everything that was happening, so they didn't answer the blonde haired girl, deciding to keep their eyes on the fight that was happening.

Back with Shisui and Iruka, both looked on, with Iruka seeing it as the end for Satsuki, though Shisui wasn't convinced in the slightest, folding his arms and muttering "Come on Satsuki-san." to himself, though Iruka saw and heard it, seeing it as Shisui fantasizing, rather than seeing the truth.

Ryouta watched on with worried eyes as it seemed that Satsuki was going to be ringed out, and if she was, she would feel crappy that she lost in such a manner, and he couldn't bear to watch it any longer.

"Satsuki-chan, aim for the elbow on the right arm when she's spinning you towards the ring, and not out of it! You should be able to land inside of the ring if you do something like that! It should free you from the grip!"

He yelled to the shock of the others, though Satsuki took interest in what he said, and began formulating a plan within her mind, based off what he said, as he was quite intelligent, and knew that he wouldn't steer her wrong.

Hanabi looked between Ryouta, and Satsuki, and saw how worried he looked for the girl, and came to a natural conclusion, and smiled sweetly.

" _Just looking at those two tells me that they're going to be together...even if she is quite demanding and possessive...though, doesn't mean that I am going to give him up anytime soon._ "

As she thought this, Shisui looked at Ryou, and smiled with a small chuckle escaping his lips.

" _Seems like he can't stand to see her get hurt, or lose. Well, that's what makes it romantic after all. He loves her~ He really loves her~_ "

As he thought that, he couldn't help but allow a giggle to escape his lips, which drew the attention of Iruka who raised his eyebrows curiously, but then shrugged his shoulders at the sight.

"Sheesh, this is a drag..."

Shikamaru began, but stopped when he saw Ino looking at him and faced Choji who was still eating away happily.

"It seems that the new member of Team Eleven is also strong. I could see why she would be placed with an Uchiha, and Hyuga. Why this is important one would ask? Because Team Eleven seems to have top scoring members in it, and could be the strongest of the graduating class."

Shino spoke his mind, and allowed others to hear it, though because they were paying attention to the fight, they didn't really listen to what Shino had to say, besides Ryou and Hanabi as they began to fear Shino a little bit, because of what happened in the class earlier.

While that happened, Sai also thought about something deeply, as her eyes cast themselves towards the youth with raven coloured hair, and her lips tugged downwards in sadness, seeing how Ryouta was cheering for Satsuki, and not her.

" _It seems that the words of Ryouta-kun also motivated her to use her mind, rather than her anger. Hmmm, yes, I believe that I can see why Danzo-sama said that his words carry power. Yes, I have to finish it now before she thinks of a good plan then I can take Ryouta-kun for myself and allow things to happen between us._ "

Sai noted within herself, and was ready with her last swing, intending to send Satsuki as far as she could, so she could ring out the girl that threatened to take Ryouta away from her, and her plan on getting married.

" _Like Ryou said, I have to get out of this...yeah, the weak point should be the elbow or the upper arm, it would at least stun her. I've got to go for it, I wont lose to this cow and I'm not losing a fight that I started so she wouldn't get my Ryou._ "

Satsuki then looked at Sai, and then gripped her hands tightly, and looked at the ring, seeing that Sai was ready launch her out of the ring, something that wouldn't be ideal as she hated losing in anything, especially when it could be something like losing Ryouta to this young girl.

So she bent her body in the opposite direction that Sai was swinging her, and used the swing to her advantage by smashing her foot into Sai's upper arm, causing her to let go of the Uchiha and thankfully, she went towards the ring.

"Hya!"

Satsuki bent her body, and with her natural flexibility, she managed to send her foot into the ground, forcing her to stop from flying through the air, returning to the ground, thankfully still in one peace as she skidded slightly, coming to a stop within a second.

"Hmm, here is another kick."

Though Sai came at her with speeds that she could only right now dream of, and was forced to block a kick to the head with her arms, though as the leg connected with her arms, it took Satsuki everything it had within herself to not howl in pain, due to the sheer force that the girl used on her.

Satsuki pushed Sai away, and swung her arms outwards, attempting to hit Sai away from her. Sai indeed jumped back from her arms, only to narrow the distance, and used a palm to thrust it into the girls chest, embedding it into said chest, causing Satsuki's eyes to widen in shock.

"Gwah!"

She could only let that out as some bile escaped her mouth and hit the ground, at the same time as she was flung backwards, skidding to a stop only inches apart from the place she was before.

Readjusting her stance, Satsuki got into a fighting form again, ready to take on the female opponent, while Sai remained neutral on everything. She didn't show anything that hinted to her next attack, only laying in wait for Satsuki.

" _Hmm, she's good. She's holding back on me. If I'm not careful I could actually lose to this girl. No, I wont lose to her, I'm not losing to someone who wants Ryou._ " Satsuki took out some shuriken, and aimed them for Sai. "Now try this Sai!"

With a movement of her wrists, the shuriken left her hands, and were thrown at the young Root member, heading for the upper part of her body, something Sai didn't even bat an eyelid at.

"This was...a good move."

Sai praised, if it could be called that, and withdrew the tanto on her back, and slashed upwards, sparks going off as the small rounded blades as the short sword impacted with said small blades, hitting them away from her body, to the shock of Satsuki who was sure that the blades would hit.

As Satsuki was reeling from that, Sai decided that enough's enough, and charged for the young Uchiha at speeds that only Ryouta, with his Sharingan, Hinata and Hanabi with their Byakugan could keep track of, while the others, it looked as if Sai was a mere blur to them due to their inexperience.

While the girls could keep track of the movements, the ability to predict attacks based on slight twitches of the body and other factors was something they couldn't do like Ryouta could with his Dojutsu as the Byakugan could only see the high speed movements of people which allowed them to see people moving at high speeds better but not predict attacks, though the Byakugan could do things that Ryouta's Sharingan couldn't such as see very long distances so it was balanced out with those aspects.

"She's fast, isn't she Ryou-kun? Faster than Satsuki-chan, right?"

Hanabi stated, using her eyes to keep track of Sai, similar to how the Sharingan can.

"Yes, without using my Sharingan, and you with the Byakugan, it is quite difficult to keep track of her movements, though not impossible. I wonder what's going to happen with Satsuki-chan if this keeps up? If she had the Sharingan...it would be more of an equal level, but Sai-san is moving at speeds that...well, it's clear that she isn't an ordinary Genin."

As Ryou said that, Hinata used her own Byakugan to keep track of Sai, though she wasn't in the conversation, she was thinking the same thing as the first two who spoke, and she worried for her longtime friends safety.

"You could be right about that...we have to be careful with her. There's something about her that...I don't know, off."

Ryouta agreed with a nod of his head, and watched the fight continue.

As fot Naruto, he couldn't see much of what was happening, so he bent his head down, and stomped his foot on the ground yelling "I cant see dattebayo!" with a frustrated sigh escaping his mouth.

Hinata turned to the male, and offered a comforting smile.

"D-Don't worry Naruto-kun, Satsuki-chan is doing well. S-She's keeping up with s-someone who's...stronger than her right now..."

Upon hearing that, Naruto felt relieved, so he would not have to deal with Satsuki being in a mood, and knowing he couldn't say much to her, as Ryou would say something, and he knew not to piss off Ryouta when it came to Satsuki.

As they spoke, Sai made it to Satsuki, and when making it to the young girl, Satsuki got out a kunai, and with that kunai in her hand, she used it to aim for the opponents stomach, attempting to stop her from attacking anymore.

"Taste this!"

Satsuki confidently thought that her kunai would do the trick, but she didn't count on Sai catching the wrist with her hand, and batted the hand away from her body, sending a fist at Satsuki's face.

With a timed hand (something she struggled to do due to the speed of Sai) she blocked the fist that came for her face, and forced it downwards to chest level and keeping her hand there, with Sai still showing the same fake smiley demeanour.

"Hmmm, sorry about that Satsuki-san. It seems that my breasts slowed me down."

Sai looked down at Satsuki's bust, and then back at the girls face, innocently looking down at her own breasts, making Satsuki's face turn red with pure rage, and hate for this girl, who seemed to be better than her.

"You cheeky bitch! You're going to get it now!"

Growing more and more agitated, Satsuki broke her hands away from Sai, and did a flurry of punches and kicks at Sai, coming from all over and went everywhere on her body, attempting to hit the girl from any angle that she could get.

"Yeah, that will get her!"

Sakura yelled from the side, even if she was frightened of Satsuki, she liked her more than Sai as at least she knew where she stood with Satsuki, unlike Sai who was quite unpredictable.

Ryouta wasn't so convinced, as he saw the face Sai had, and while it didn't show any emotions, it also displayed the fact that the girl didn't even seem to be taking Satsuki as an opponent seriously.

"I see, is this the best that you can do? I thought the Uchiha would be able to beat me...at least match me in combat, but it seems that this is as far as you go."

Sai, using her speed, blocked each and every fist and foot that came at her with only the minimal movements being made by her, which didn't go unnoticed by Ryouta, and Shisui from above.

" _She's moving better than an Academy graduate should be moving. How is she doing that? Though I can outpace Satsuki-chan, I can't do it with nearly as much grace as she is doing it and it takes me some effort to do...but this girl seems to be doing it easily...how in the hell...? She can't be an ordinary Genin, can she? No, these skills are above that of the Academy student graduate...though, Satsuki-chan is also above such a being as well._ "

While Ryouta couldn't figure it out, Shisui was also becoming suspicious as he watched on. The others, the less suspicious people watched on, and couldn't believe that Satsuki was being beaten so easily by the new girl.

As Sai blocked the kicks, Hinata looked towards Ryouta, since he knew Satsuki best, to see if Satsuki was taking it easy, and without conveying words, the look in the males eyes told her that in fact, Satsuki wasn't going easy, but wasn't using her full strength just yet.

"Come on Satsuki-chan, don't lose to her! Pick up the pace a little bit! Come at an angle that she wont see coming Satsuki-chan! Use your mind as well Satsuki-chan! I know you can do it! I believe in you!"

Ryou yelled from the side, attempting to cheer her own, which made her smirk, and continue harder against the young black haired girl, putting more and more effort into her attacks.

"Hyaa! Take this!"

Satsuki twirled around, and did a spin kick, aiming for Sai's midriff, using the speed from the twirl to build up strength in her foot.

Sai, seeing it coming with her keen eyes and with her intellect to aid her, she used her tanto to block the kick, her other hand supporting the blade from the other side, where the foot wasn't and pushed it away from her, and like a river, she flowed with her arm, aiming the sword for her neck.

"Satsuki-chan watch-"

As he was about to do something, stop the blade, Satsuki's eyes lit red for a moment, showing a total of one tomoe's in one eye, and two in the other and Satsuki was able to manoeuvre out of the way by jumping backwards, and then used her one foot to slam the blade into the ground, and deliver a kick to the face of Sai with the other which sent the girl back a few paces but not enough to knock her out of the ring, using her hands to support her on the ground, with her lower body up in the air which returned to the ground when she accomplished the actions that she set out to do, greatly shocking everyone around, even Ryou who catched her eyes for the slight second they were there, but then disappeared.

He rubbed his eyes a couple of times, wondering if he saw what he believed he saw and couldn't work out if it was or not.

" _Did she just...was that the Sharingan then...? For a second...just for a second, her eyes...did they turn red...did she use the Sharingan for a second then? I'm...not sure, but she did something to avoid that blade._ "

As he was thinking it, and while they didn't show it outwardly, both Hinata and Hanabi wondered if they saw the same thing and couldn't tell if they were seeing things or not, and decided not to say anything, incase they were wrong, and got Satsuki's hopes up.

The others didnt see it, besides Shino who didn't say anything about it, as he didn't believe that it would be his place to say anything about it, so he kept quiet, and looked at Ryouta silently, wondering what he could do, since he has the eyes.

Shisui up high also saw the same thing, and he smiled slightly.

" _I get it, because the girl moved at a high speeds, Satsuki-sans attempting to keep up with that and her eyes for a second came into life...though this isn't a traumatic event, why would her eyes...unless they've been awakened before...hmmmm, I'll have to investigate this further...actually, she could've gotten it when she thought Ryou 'died' as she did tell me that she felt so much grief in that moment...but I didn't think she...however, it seems that she could've...and if she has...well, that's quite interesting, eh Itachi?_ "

He looked at the sky, and thought of his longtime friend he hasn't seen in so long, and for a few seconds, he spared a thought for him, and Izumi as well, wondering what they were doing, but soon looked down at the ground, and saw that Sai had recovered from the kick, and cracked her neck to the side.

" _I see...I see, I believing that Satsuki Uchiha-san has a little more in her than this does she? So, was she holding back all this time? Or has she begun to try harder unconsciously? Either way, I have to make sure that she doesn't get too far._ "

As Sai concluded her thoughts, she made the decision to attack and pushed her left foot backwards in a running position, readying herself to run at any second, for the female Uchiha.

Satsuki's eyes narrowed a little as she attempted to make sense of what happened and how she was able to see the attack coming, when she couldn't, but she didn't have much time to think, when Sai came at her again.

Making it to the Uchiha, Sai grabbed the tanto out of the ground, and swiped from the left, Satsuki dodging it with some effort, and brought out a kunai, deflecting the next slash where sparks came off from the metal meeting.

As the metal was deflected, Sai used her quick feet and spun around in place, slashing at Satsuki again, who rather than take it, bent down from the blade, avoiding it all together.

"Hyaa!"

She bent down all the way to the ground, short of her butt touching the floor, and did a sweeping kick on Sai, catching her off guard, and knocking her off her feet, only for Sai to use her hands to steady herself and clock Satsuki across the jaw, sending her backwards who flew through the air, stopping short of a ring out.

"Right, seems like I have to become more serious."

Satsuki became a little infuriated, and attempted more and more kicks and punches, going faster and faster. But no matter how fast she went, Sai was just that little bit faster, and blocked all of the punches and kicks.

Sai them jumped back away from the girl, and cracked her neck.

"Yes, I suppose that it is. Okay Satsuki-san, I will have to fight seriously as well, for my husband."

Sai went forward for the Uchiha female, speeds that not even Satsuki could keep up with. She moved with grace and beauty, moving in a motion that could be called gliding, due to the speed she used, using her natural nimble body to aid her in her movements.

"She's amazing!"

Kiba commented, referring to Sai, with Naruto nodding, and the others as well. Hinata looked on with worried eyes, and hoped that Satsuki was going to be okay, and silently prayed for the young girl.

The Uchiha male though looked on with worried eyes for Satsuki, and hoped that she could use the Sharingan, if he saw such things before, and use it to help her keep up with the speed that Sai was using, and with that, he thought that it would help her keep track of the girls movements, therefore give her the advantage.

"Be careful...Satsuki-chan..."

He muttered like a ghost, so quiet that no one else could hear it.

"Take this!"

Satsuki stopped in her tracks, seeing that Sai made it to her, and threw a fist at her face, the Uchiha female attempting to knock Sai back. However, Sai deflected the fist with her own timed block, and sent a strong fist right back at the Uchiha.

Satsuki moved out of the way of the fist, sending her own for the girls midsection, twisting her hand so she could build up a force that could force the girl down with a single punch.

However, Sai proved to be too fast for Satsuki, and dodged the punch, and several others that the girl used against the emotionless girl. Coming from the left and right, Satsuki couldn't make it to the girls body, zero fists connecting with the girl.

Sai countered the girls movements with ease, blocking all attempts to get closer and closer, edging forward so she could get close, and end the match with one strike, so she wouldn't have to worry about Ryouta feeling bad for Satsuki anymore.

"You are finished."

Within her guard now, Sai attempted to knock Satsuki out of the ring, but again, for a split second, the Uchiha's eyes turned to the Sharingan, and allowed her to see her opponents movements, allowing her to evade the attack from the Root member, returning an attack back at the girl, only for said girl to jump backwards.

"Who's finished Sai?"

Satsuki taunted, having newfound confidence within her.

Sai landed on the ground after twirling around in the air, showing her grace and tight body at the same time, which she then looked at Ryouta, and unzipped her top slightly, showcasing the top of her bust, as the boy had a hard time looking at said bust, looking away so he doesn't see something that he shouldn't see, at least to what Satsuki wouldn't want him to see anyway.

Seeing that he wasn't looking, Sai gave a rejected sigh, and zipped her top back up, and twirled her tanto within her hands, and faced the Uchiha female who panted a little, while Sai reminded the same as the beginning of the fight, showing nearly no exhaustion at all.

"Then, Satsuki-san. I believe this is the place where we finish the fight."

She nodded at Sai, and went to take out a kunai...but realized that she didn't have any left at all as she didn't pack many today as she didn't believed she needed them, and sighed heavily at that, seeing that she would have to rely on dodges, which weren't exactly doing it for her right now.

" _Damn it, I don't have any weapons...well...I'll have to...just dodge, though that's proving hard to do..._ "

Seeing that she didn't have any weapons left, Ryou withdrew his own tanto, and called Satsuki.

"Here Satsuki-chan, use this!"

Catching her attention, Satsuki looked towards the boy, and he threw his tanto at her, with her catching it easily, and gave a sultry smile, enticing him slightly with her lips, and panting as well, which while he wouldn't admit it, did kind of arouse him.

"Thanks baby. I owe you one."

He smiled at her and with his eyes, told her to do her best, which she caught, and nodded at, swinging the blade she had from left to right, slicing the air at such speeds that the wind bent around the blade.

Hanabi adopted a sly smile, and sent it towards Ryouta.

"So, I thought that this was a fight between the two of them?"

Ryou took his eyes off his pseudo girlfriend and down at the Hyuga and developed an innocent face.

"Huh? It is. I'm merely giving Satsuki-chan a weapon, that's all. It makes it fair, after all. Sai-san has a weapon, so Satsuki-chan needs one as well, doesn't she?"

Hanabi couldn't refute what he said, but still had that same slyness on her face, and watched with keen eyes at the battle at hand, wishing that she could also be apart of, as she was itching to become a true Shinobi, for the Hyuga clan, among others as well.

Satsuki then faced Sai again, and crossed the blade over her body in a fighting stance. Sai also did the same, as she got into a running position, Satsuki cocking her head to the side with her hair getting in her face.

"Lets finish this, Sai."

Satsuki grinned as she spoke that out with a great fat smile on her face, renewed confidence filling her eyes thanks to the support of Ryouta.

"Then, let us finish it."

Sai nodded once, and took off for Satsuki, who mimicked the girls movements, and rushed for Sai as well, with them engaging into a sword battle, with blades clashing against the other in near perfect synch.

For a few minutes, Sai and Satsuki clashed against one another, with the blades creating heavy sounds that reverberated throughout the area, the sparks filling up the space between the ring and the place the spectators stood.

To most, it looked as if they were even, when in truth, some (Shisui, Iruka, Ryouta, Hanabi, Hinata, Shikamaru and Shino) could tell that Sai was holding back against Satsuki, merely testing the girl herself for reasons that only Sai knew of but they could only speculate about it. For others like Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and the rest thought that they fought quite evenly.

A few times, Satsuki's eyes would turn red with the Sharingan activating, but would disappear soon afterwards. Ryouta was unsure if he was actually seeing the Sharingan, the same with Hanabi and Hinata as it would only appear for a second or so, aiding Satsuki in moving, and then would disappear. Shisui though could tell that she was either awakening it, or reawakening it. Either way, it seemed to him that Satsuki was using the Sharingan to help her fight against Sai.

During that time, Akamaru went back to Kiba to the sadness of Ryouta, who wanted to keep the dog, as he was something of a dog lover, though not nearly as big as the Inuzuka's, but still loved them nonetheless.

* * *

However, about three minutes in, Sai suddenly stopped fighting Satsuki, who was panting quite hard by now, with Sai panting as well and found it hard to breathe, though with far less difficulty than Satsuki who was also dripping with sweat.

"W-What are you...d-doing...?"

Satsuki couldn't work it out, her eyes placed with the perplexity of the situation, as Sai merely turned face.

"I've seen what your limits are, and I am...I believe the word is impressed. I think that this was a good opportunity to test out what is called a rival, but I've grown disinterested with this battle. Besides, Ryouta-kun is worried for you, and I do not wish to add to his growing worries, so I give up."

She put her tanto back in its rightful place as most hung their mouths open at the words she gave.

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

Nearly everyone bar a few more level headed people screamed out in disbelief, shocked that she was giving up so easily, but Sai didn't pay attention to them, and walked out of the ring, towards Ryouta and bent her neck adorably, at least in the boys opinion.

"I said that I give up for today, Ryouta-kun. Are you...happy that I did?"

Ryouta looked at Satsuki, seeing that she would've lost if Sai hadn't of given up, and then back to Sai and smiled with a genuine smile, something Sai had longed to be directed at her, and felt a fuzzy feeling building up within her chest.

"Yes, I am very happy Sai-san. Thank you very much."

Sai moved closer, and placed her hands on the boys cheeks, and traced the lines of his smile, feeling the soft flesh within her hands, and was about to lean closer when she saw Satsuki's pissed eyes, so restrained herself from moving closer.

"See you soon, Ryouta-kun. I'll be ready for the Sensei, soon. I, have to get cleaned up. Don't worry though, because I have up now, it doesn't mean that I do not still want to marry you. Because I do, see you soon."

With that, the girl walked away from the scene, as Ryou watched her leave as well, seeing her go away from the scene, and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, at her skills, and whole demeanour.

Once she was gone, the crowds began to leave with Ino going with her group after giving a goodbye to Ryou who returned such things. Hinata was reluctant to leave, but she did with her teammates as she needed to get to know them as well, leaving only Team's Seven and Eleven (minus Sai) alone. Even Shisui and Iruka left after being satisfied that the fight had finished.

"Well...that happened..."

Naruto didn't know what else to say, and scratched the back of his head, as Sakura scowled at the sight of Naruto being...well, different to the usual Naruto, that's hyper but right now, he wasn't being hyper, something she found to be strange, but was glad for.

But then, Naruto suddenly took off, while shouting "LUNCH TIME!" in a loud voice, which made Sakura's opinion of him go back to the usual way that she saw him, as the same loud mouthed idiot that he's always been.

"Yeah, it seems that the fight went as expected, huh." Hanabi chimed in, and gave her account of the events while yawning. But then she smiled brightly and looked at the Academy. "See ya later everyone, gotta go and do something personal~"

With that, Hanabi walked after, going to do some 'personal business', leaving only Sakura, Ryou, and Satsuki alone together.

Ryou walked over to Satsuki, and offered her a hand, as she was sat on the floor, panting quite heavily, as if she had just run a marathon or something.

"Hey, you okay Satsuki-chan?"

She looked at the hand, before taking it, and was pulled to her feet, lacing her arms around his waist as she gave his tanto back to him, with Ryou placing it back on his back, and then smiled softly at the girl, who had an annoyed face on.

"That Sai. There's something not right about her Ryou."

"Yeah, you noticed that too?"

It was a rhetorical question which left both of the even more confused on Sai more than ever.

"Of course. She was more skilled than I thought that she'd be. Damn girl, there's something not right with her. During the fight, she didn't show any emotions. Not in a fight, okay I could get that. But in a fight, not many people could be that in control, at least at our age and what she is supposed to be, a Genin. But those skills she used were above that."

Satsuki gave her thoughts about the matter, and looked at her clothes, seeing that she was dirty. But before she could say anything about it, Ryou continued the conversation.

"You're right about that Satsuki-chan. Either way, you still won the fight and you should be happy with that fact."

As he said that, Satsuki wore an expression as if she had eaten a bug, a bitter expression that didn't belong on the Uchiha's face as thoughts of the fight entered her mind again.

"True enough, though I don't feel good about it. Next time, I will win with my own ability, not because she threw the fight because she got bored or whatever her reason. Anyway, I'm going to get changed, and if I don't see you again now, I will see you later tonight..." She then looked at Sakura who wore a frown. "...In bed. Don't forget that I own your ass and that I...love...you.."

Sakura's frown became more pronounced as Satsuki's grin widened exponentially.

Seeing the look between the two, Ryouta merely looked down at the ground, not wishing to come between the two girls fighting.

"Y-Yeah, guess so." Ryou croaked out and wore a sheepish smile. "See you later and me too...love...you..."

Satsuki, still looking at Sakura, kissed Ryou on the lips, while Sakura gritted her teeth together angrily, her knuckles turning white because she was tightening her fist so tight.

With the kiss done, Satsuki leaves, leaving Ryou and Sakura alone together. As Sakura saw that Satsuki left her alone, Sakura was ecstatic, seeing this as the perfect chance to get to be alone with Ryou, finally.

* * *

" _Yes! Satsuki left me alone with Ryou-kun! Now, I have to get him to follow me somehow, so I could get him to myself, and then we could become like boyfriend and girlfriend~_ "

Sakura couldn't contain it, it being something of a good comfort fot her. Since she was alone with him, now would be the chance to get close to him...but she didn't know what to do.

Her thoughts turned to sadness, as she was unsure of what to do next. She didn't know if she should approach him, or wait for him to come to her (which might not happen) and there were other scenarios running around in her mind.

As she was thinking about it, Ryouta was about to walk away to get something to eat, when he saw Sakura standing on her own and decided to go and talk with her, since she looked like she wanted to talk with him.

Casually strolling over to the pinkette, he made it to her, and bent his neck and showed a dashing smile towards Sakura.

"Hey hey, Sakura-chan. What are you doing right now?"

Sakura looked upwards at his face, and noticed how close he was to her, and took a few steps backwards, but then she built up the courage that she needed, and took a few steps forwards again.

"O-Oh...nothing. I'm...eeh, doing nothing hehe~ W-What are you doing Ryou-kun?"

She questioned, and couldn't help but allow her cheeks to turn red when she sees his face in close proximity to her own face.

"Nothing at all. Say why don't we-"

"Yes yes! A million times yes! Whatever it is, I don't care!"

Before Ryouta could even ask her, she gave her consent with a fast tone, and her voice getting higher and higher. Ryou backed off, and became a little frightened that she gave her consent so quickly.

"T-That's great Sakura-chan. Eeeh...lets go and eat something together then."

With a nod of her head, Sakura and Ryouta both walked off together, leaving everything behind on the ground, not noticing the single shadow that watched him in the whole time, with said shadow showing a dirty smirk on its face before leaving the area themselves.

As they walked to the side of the Academy, heading for a bench to sit on, Sakura kept taking small looks towards the young boy who showed a sunny disposition. A few times, Sakura was tempted to grab his hand, but then she remembered Satsuki, and several images of her death entered her mind, and she forgone to do it.

"Here Sakura-chan, we should sit here."

"Y-Yeah, lets sit down together."

So, the pair sat down together, and got out their meals together, and quietly, sat together.

For a few minutes, neither really said anything. Ryouta didn't really have anything to talk about, and Sakura was too shy to say anything to him. However, as she sat and saw him each lunch, her imagination went wild with her again...

* * *

 _Sakura's imagination..._

" _Sakura-chan, your forehead..."_

 _Ryouta began, and looked lovingly at the slightly larger than average forehead while stroking it softly, his fingers like ice, on her hot flesh as Sakura developed a shy face._

" _Y-Yes Ryou-kun?"_

 _She quizzed back, as he put a finger under her chin, and shared into her eyes with his own piecing ones. Because Sakura liked them so much, Ryouta's Sharingan was activated, the redness of the eyes looking into her emerald eyes, meeting one another in a stare off with love laced within the vision_ _._

" _It's beautiful, so unique to you. I've always loved your head, and your hair as well. Pink is the best colour around, better than Ino-pigs stupid blonde hair that looks like a rotten banana."_

 _Sakura adopted a bashful face, and attempted to hide away._

" _Y-You are so nice to me Ryou-kun...your eyes are the best...so loving, always standing beside me with your protective embrace ready for only me, and not the pig."_

 _Ryouta threw everything he had on the floor, startling Sakura slightly as he crossed the distance between the two of them, and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to his body._

" _Don't talk about that pig. You're 1000 times the woman that she is. She, and Satsuki-chan cannot hold a candle to you, my cherry blossom~" Lacing his words with lust, Sakura's face turned red, so red that it was a burning crimson colour. "Speaking of cherries, if you want, I could...*pop* pop your cherry~?"_

 _Making a popping sound at the same time he asked her, Sakura melted on the spot, and puckered her alluring lips towards the Uchiha male who responded by doing the same thing, licking his lips seductively, something Sakura could feel good about, and wished that the tongue entered het mouth._

" _Ooh Ryou-kun, yes, you can pop anything on me...you can do anything you wish...I'm yours always..."_

 _Sakura flicked her hair to the side, it falling perfectly to the side, showcasing more of her forehead, something Ryouta found to be very sensual as he placed a kiss on the forehead, and then slowly licked it, sending shivers down her spine._

" _Hmph, do you even need to say that? You've been mine since you were seven years old. You're the one I love Sakura-hime, you're the only woman I need in my life, you are the main girl in my life~ No one else can fill that spot, other than my pinkette who's cherry is definitely going to be popped by me~"_

 _Hearing such addicting words, Sakura jumped onto his lap, forcing him down onto a bench, a space that is usually occupied by Satsuki, though this time, she took it for herself, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her body, her face, and her heart as well._

 _He inched closer with his face, and sensually dragged his tongue up and down her face, nuzzling it, sending pleasure around the pinkette's body. Then he moved to her sensitive ear, and nibbled lightly, using his tongue to caress the lobe, all the while moving his hand to her left large breast (something she dreams of), rotating his hand clockwise, causing the pinkette to moan over and over again._

" _You are the only one for me, Sakura-hime. I don't want anyone else, other than you. Your moans are music to my ears, your eyes are sucking me into the loveliness that is my Princess."_

" _Ooh take me now, Ryou-kun~ Take me anyway you want me, I'm yours for the taking."_

 _Responding to her begging voice, Ryouta's lips overlapped with the pinkette's lips, and embrace her closely, holding her so she couldn't ever be let go, something Sakura wanted more than anything else while he played with her breasts and toyed with her heart as well, keeping it for himself and not allowing anyone to hurt it._

 _End imagination_

* * *

"Ooh Ryou-kun~ Your lips are amazing~ Yes, you can play with them if you like you bad boy~"

Ryouta looked to the side of him, and saw Sakura making out with a sandwich while moaning his name. As he watched, he raised an eyebrow at the sight, and held back a chuckle while being slightly frightened of the girl.

" _So, I've been demoted to being a fantasy with a sandwich now...well, can't say that I saw it coming. Sakura-chan surely is a unique girl alright, no one can say that she isn't unique._ "

He sweatdropped at the sight, and then was tempted to move forward a little, but seeing Sakura going to town on the sandwich, poking her tongue through the hole, and became a little frightened of Sakura kissing the sandwich.

He then got out a drink, and exhaled a little, which snapped Sakura out of her thoughts, and looked towards Ryouta, who faced her, and smiled. She smiled as well while fighting down a blush, then looked down at her crumbling sandwich, which fell onto her lap, and she was tempted to burst out crying.

" _Ooh no, he's going to think I'm nuts. I got lost in the fantasy again. How in the hell am I going to recover from this? I'm going to die, I'm going to die inside. He's going to think I'm a slob and a mess by kissing my sandwich and maybe a disgusting woman who likes it with a...oooh no! He could've heard me speaking about him and the kiss at the same time! Damn it all to hell!_ "

Sakura slapped herself in the forehead, her hand stinging from the force she used on her own forehead, which made her forehead hurt as well. She then mentally beat herself up for acting like she did, and how she must be an embarrassment.

But, seeing her inner struggle, Ryou decided to make her feel more comfortable by taking out some sweets he had, and dropped them onto his lap, covering it with the sweets.

"Ryou-kun..."

"Hehe, see, we're both messes~"

Sakura giggled, and suddenly felt a lot better than she did before.

"Hehe, we are yeah~"

They both shared smiles between them, and laughed together as well. The feeling Sakura had, the nervous feeling that she felt, was slowly going, and her shame was going as well, as she felt good now.

Sakura then put her hands to her chest, and looked at Ryou with a faint red dusting her cheeks, the red being something like her pink hair, as she stared at Ryouta with a slight lusting gaze.

" _Ino...she went out with him, she must've also moved her relationship along as well...but how did she do that...? She got a date with him, but if I ask it now, it will look desperate and I don't want to appear like that...maybe I could drop hints that I want to have one as well, and have him ask me...yeah, Ino asked him, which is quite desperate, which Ino is, but if I can get one with him asking me, it would be something like...no, it will be the fact that he asked me out, he was the one who wanted to go out with me, and not be pressured into it like he was with Ino-pig..._ "

Sakura began thinking about it, and wondered how she was going to get it done. But...she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to get the situation rolling, and how she would be able to get...closer to him like Ino did, and how Satsuki obviously is, and now that there's this Sai...she didn't know what to do, and felt like she was quite inadequate about such things.

But then, as Sakura was thinking about making a move, Ryouta got close to her face, and smiled like a child at her, something Sakura found to be adorable.

"Say Sakura-chan, I have to ask you something about Naruto-kun."

"Eh...what about him?"

Sakura felt a little saddened that Ryouta was talking about Naruto, and them two together. But she listened to him anyway, as anything would be better than silence and wanted to know what he was going to say, even if it is about Naruto.

"Yes...Naruto-kun, what do you think about him?"

That caught Sakura off guard, and she didn't know what to say about it.

"Think about him...you want me to be honest?"

"Please."

As soon as she heard that, she released a breath through her nose, and answered him honestly.

"Well, Naruto is...annoying. He gets on my nerves a lot, and he is quite disrespectful to people, like adults and even to the Hokage-sama from what I've seen. Though he doesn't bug me about a date anymore, so that's a good thing. However, I still get annoyed with his pranks and how he usually makes me feel like an idiot when he stops my attempts at getting close to...well, to you. He usually takes a lot of your time, if Satsuki isn't taking it so it's difficult to become closer to you. ...But, through it all, I see how he's happy with Hinata, and how he seems to be more tame around her, and also how she seems to be happy with him around, so that's at least one good redeeming quality, he's helping Hinata, who in turn helps him with his...well, I guess attitude. He's a good friend to you which I like as well as he seems to take being a Ninja more seriously because of you, so despite his faults, I can't say that I hate him, though I wouldn't class him as my best friend either. It's...Naruto, isn't it? I don't know what else to say about him...besides that he failed the exam but he's still a Ninja somehow so...maybe he's got some hidden talent or something...I don't know. Why are you asking me about him Ryou-kun?"

She genuinely didn't know what else to say, so spoke with the truth, and hoped that she didn't offend him, as she knew how much Ryou cares for Naruto, and how he looks out for the blonde, and based on his face, he didn't look like he was offended by her words, so she relaxed a little bit.

"Yes...well, it was because I have a favour to ask of you, Sakura-chan. Since you don't seem to hate him, I can only ask this of you, Sakura-chan."

He answered her with honesty, and then he moved a little closer, which Sakura did as well.

"W-What favour exactly?"

Sakura inquired from the raven preteen, who gave a bewitching smile at the young girl.

"Yes...the favour...will you look after Satsuki-chan and Naruto-kun for me?" The question made Sakura blink profoundly as he explained. "You see, Satsuki-chan and Naruto-kun are strong, and head strong at that. They have personalities that clash and sometimes that would hinder things, and because of the clashing of personalities, they would never admit to having each others help, when they could need it. But with you Sakura-chan, you're quite level headed, and can see things clearly from both sides. You're a good and nice girl, and could stop them from fighting. I mean, I've seen you scare an adult before that was stronger than you and could make them relent so I could see you stopping both of them and make them work together if you need them too. I know that it's a lot to ask, but I can only ask you to at least be a mediator between them. I worry about them, and wouldn't want them to get hurt because they cant work together. So...please look out for them, and make sure they don't end up killing one another."

It was a worry that he thought about since the teams were made. But he believed Sakura would be able to stop them, with her personality, and if hoped that if he asked her, she would do it.

Sakura thought about it for a few seconds, and saw how he really wanted her to do it, and could see the reasons as to why she should do it as well, so she gave her consent with an inclination of the neck.

"Yeah...of course I will. I'll do it if you ask me Ryou-kun."

As soon as he heard that, he took a thankful breath.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. You're really kind."

She showed a beautiful smile, and edged closer to him.

"Ooh Ryou-kun...before I forget, could I ask you to ask Satsuki-chan to not kill me please?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Sakura adopted a fearful face, and moved closer with fear on her face. Seeing that, Ryouta developed a concerned face, and overlapped on the top of her hand, with his own hand, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"S-She doesn't like me, and she thinks I'm trying to steal you from her. She issues me threats often, and I'm scared that she's going to do me in. So please ask her to not kill me and allow me to spend time with you, otherwise, she's going to end up taking me out, and I don't mean out on a date." That caused Ryouta to chuckle, thinking that she was joking. But Sakura paled, and hugged onto him. "Please don't let her hurt me. She's going to do it, I swear that she will. She's insane sometimes. She wants me gone..."

Sakura poured her fears out to Ryou, and prayed that he could do something about the raven, as she didn't want to die, which is what she could see happening if Satsuki got her alone.

Seeing how she was pleading with him, Ryouta bent his neck downwards, and gave a little nod.

"Yeah, I'll ask her when I see her next. She doesn't really hate you, I wouldn't worry Sakura-chan. But as you're doing me a favour, I will do you a favour as well and ask Satsuki-chan to not threaten you or anything like that."

"Ooh thank God, you don't know how much that means to me."

She quickly got out, then felt that she was practically sitting on his lap, as more than half of her body was in his personal space, though she didn't mind that much, she would like to know how he felt about it, so she looked up at his face.

What she saw was Ryou smiling down at her, smiling as if there wasn't a care in the world. Seeing that, she was happy, that he didn't hate her or anything. From the look in his eyes, it seemed to her that he was content with such things as them hugging, and as she wasn't about to stop if he didn't ask, she placed her head on his chest, and smiled to herself.

" _This is good...I wish that I would do this all the time...if only Satsuki would allow it...maybe I should ask her...and see what she says...and if Ryou-kun asks her to not kill me, then she wont kill me so I can find out about something that I want to know as well..._ "

As she was thinking about it, she saw Ino walking past at the far end of the Academy with her team. As soon as they locked eyes, they glared at one another, and showed discontent faces, and full of anger as well.

Ryouta looked between Ino and Sakura, and while Ino had a smile for him, she had a frown for the pinkette, something said girl mirrored as well, as neither wanted to be near one another, and Ryouta could literally feel the tension between the stares.

When Ino disappeared with her team, Ryouta looked down, and begged an answer from the pink haired girl.

"Say Sakura-chan, can I ask you, why you don't hang out with Ino-chan much anymore? I remember when we were kids, you two always hung out, but now, I don't see you together much, and when you are, you are always fighting with one another."

Sakura looked up from his chest, and released a heavy breath.

"It's because she...you know, it's not fair."

"What isn't fair?"

He mumbled a question, and brushed some pink hair out of her eyes, something she appreciated.

"It's just...no matter what I do, I'm always in her shadow. I hate it. She's always been the one to lead the charge, as it were. As children, she'd always be the one in the front, and I'd be in the background. I hated it. I can't always stay under someone's shadow. Even when training, she always outshines me...but I can't just live under someone's shadow, and then..." She looked up at Ryouta, and saw his face which made her feel good. "...Then there's you...I know that it sounds stupid, but she's always ahead of me, for you. I want to sometimes be the one that you notice, and not her, or Satsuki...I wished that it would be like that."

"Y-You aren't fighting because of me, are you? If you are, then please don't. I don't want to be the one who causes problems for you and Ino-chan. I wish that you'd go back to being friends."

Sakura looked down at her feel, and shuffled around a little bit, then looked back up at him, and smiled a kind smile.

"Don't worry, it isn't just about you. Until I can stand on an equal footing with her, I just can't let go of the feelings building up inside of me. She's...just always the one who is...ahead. But I wont allow her to overtake me anymore...I'm going to become stronger, and show that I'm a beautiful flower as well, as she used to say that I'm a bud that hasn't sprouted yet...well, I'm going to show everyone that I'm not useless, that I can be a strong girl."

Sakura was determined to make that a reality. She realized that there were things in front of her, but she doesn't feel like she could be Ino's friend again, at least not yet. For now, she was content with herself, but inside, she couldn't help but wish she could get Ino back as a friend.

"I see...then, when you feel like it, please attempt to be friends with her, and even though she doesn't show it, she must want to be your friend as well. I mean, you hurt the one you love, is what I've heard, and from your words to each other, you must care about one another, but wont admit it."

Sakura smiled at that, and snuggled against his chest.

"Just a few minutes, can I stay here like this? I wont ask for anything else, just for this, right now."

Ryouta gave a chuckle, and petted the back of her head.

"Yeah, we can stay like this if you like."

Hearing that, she allowed a happy smile on her face, and cuddled towards the Uchiha, who responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her closer to him.

He didnt exactly understand Sakura's feelings for him, he was sure that she felt something for him, and while he couldn't answer them yet, he could at least be a close friend to her, and help her mend her broken friendship with the blonde haired girl that he kissed...something the raven hopes she doesn't share with Sakura, or everything could go up in flames.

As for Sakura, she was content with this. It wasn't a kiss, or anything sexual. But it was...a comfort. Something that close lovers do, in her eyes that seemed to be the case, and indeed, it could be seen as that. She didn't get to get a date in the end, nor did she get a kiss, but she was content, as she felt like she bonded on a more emotional level than a physical, and to her, it was better than anything else, as it meant they had a connection, that wasn't just pure physical.

They stayed together, forgoing from speaking or anything else, completely happy with the closeness that they had with one another and soon time flied for the young couple, and nearly an hour went past.

As Ryou was about to alert Sakura, walking up to them was Shisui with Sai, and Hanabi following behind him.

Hanabi saw the closeness of Sakura and Ryouta, and scowled at the sight, with Sai showing her normal face, as she didn't see Sakura as a threat. Shisui secretly thumbed up the pinkette, who blushed and cuddled Ryouta tightly, wanting to feel his warmth a little more.

"Yo love birds, sorry to break this up, but I've got some news for you Ryou."

Ryou showed a frown at referring to Sakura and himself as love birds, but he was curious as to war Shisui was talking about, so he decided to raise a question with the young Uchiha.

"Huh? What are you talking about Shi-nii?"

He adopted a smile as he placed his hands on Hanabi's and Sai's heads, then looked at Ryou.

"You, Hanabi-san, and Sai-san are all under my care from now on."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

He was perplexed about it, but Shisui moved closer with the two Genin and eye-smiled at the boy.

"I'm saying, from now on. It isn't Shi-nii...it's Shisui-sensei, my young student."

.

.

.

...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"

Ryou let that out, with Shisui giving a wink in return, with Hanabi confirming it with a nod.

"It's true, Shisui-saaaa...eeh, Shisui-sensei is now our Sensei, Ryou-kun."

As he listened, he blinked a number of times, and looked to be in disbelief as he looked between Sai, Sakura, and Hanabi then focused on Shisui, and showed a bright smile.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

He could only let that out, as he wished fot Shisui to be his Sensei, and now he had gotten it, he was content with it.

* * *

 **Later...**

At Ichiraku's place, sat outside was Ryou, Hanabi and Sai with Ryou in the middle of them, with Sai on the right, and the Hyuga girl on the left. In front of them was Shisui, who kept looking inside of the ramen stand, attempting to get a glimpse of Ayame, a little glance would do for him at that.

"Hehe, I bet he's looking for Ayame-san, right Ryou-kun?"

Hanabi giggled, seeing Shisui looked back again.

"Yeah, he's so obviously attempting to try and catch a glimpse of Ayame-san. He wants to see Ayame-san and give her a kiss~"

"Obviously. That's why he called the meeting here. I suspect that we'll be here quite a lot in the future."

Shisui snapped his head back at the teasing, and adopting teary eyes.

"T-That's not true at all! Don't say such things, she might be around and think horribly of me!"

Hanabi and Ryou turned to each other, and began teasing Shisui again, as the elder held back tears.

"Ooh, Ayame-chan~ Feed me from your sweet ramen tasting lips, pushing them against my own and feeling the tongues dance between us, enticing us, and forcing us to feel the others sweet tasting mouth and suckable lips~"

Ryouta begged, puckering his lips at Hanabi who did the same and brought out some chopsticks, pushing them against her own lips, then to his, and then back again sharing an indirect kiss between the two, something they didn't even notice as they loved teasing Shisui.

"Of course dear~ Take me in your strong Shinobi arms, and embrace me, embrace me as I feed you this ramen that's meant just for you~ This ramen, I would only feed my Shisui-kun~"

Hanabi whined, with Ryou wrapping her up in a hug, a hug that Shisui wanted to give Ayame, and the pair could see how that he was jealous of those two doing it, as he wanted to do it as well with Ayame.

"You know, the only reason I came with my Genin is because of you, and your beauty as well."

Hanabi giggled a little as she developed a 'bashful' face, which made Shisui cover his mouth as a tear slipped from his eye.

"I know baby, I know of the crush that you have on me. I feel the same way because it's you, my handsome Uchiha Shinobi, but I'm not a Shinobi. You'd never look at me like you'd look at a Shinobi woman. I'm just a simple plain ramen restaurant worker, there's nothing special about me."

Hanabi turned away, attempting to hide the 'sadness' that she felt that she never would be 'Shisui's girl', only for Ryou to dip her down, holding her close, moving to inches of her face, with Hanabi blushing for real this time at his closeness.

"Don't worry about it, Ayame-chan. I don't care if you are a Shinobi or anything like that. To me, you're the most beautiful and special girl, nothing plain or average about you as you are someone who I would want to be my girlfriend...or if I maybe so bold and forward, to make you, Ayame-chan the most beautiful girl in the Leaf and the world, my ramen wife."

As the words dropped from his lips, Shisui fell to the floor, seeing this as a personal attack, tears being forced from his onyx orbs with a whine like a lost puppy coming from him as he wished he could say these things to Ayame...maybe not the marriage one yet, but in the future, possibly.

"Ooh, take me now Shisui-kun, you're so gentle and strong, I want to be the one you share all your kisses with~ I want to be the one who marries you as well, make me yours Shisui-kun~ I'll be your ramen wife if you be my Uchiha husband~"

Ryou winked at Hanabi who did it back, consenting with a nod, then looked at Shisui who couldn't contain the tears much longer and they kept spilling over again and again at the 'torture' he was receiving.

"Of course, babycakes~ You've always been the one for me my ramen wife~"

They leaned closer and closer, teasingly looking at the elder male, who burst out crying like a baby when the pair made it to one another's moves, and covered them with their hands, and began making kissing noises.

Shisui sat up on the ground, and took a stick, and drew within the dirt, drawing Ayame's face and his face next to hers with the stick in the dirt, then he made two images of Hanabi's and Ryouta's faces, and drew them with Devil horns, writing 'Demons' next to their faces, with a depressed aura around him.

"You both hate me...you know that will never happen, and you all tease me because you hate me and want me to cry...well here you go you pair of sadists...I'm crying now...are you happy now...?"

With that, the flood opened from his eyes, as he wallowed in self pity, at how he'd never get the girl of his dreams, as Hanabi and Ryou broke away from one another, and laughed at the downed Jonin-sensei of the three.

"Ooh man, this is really the best day!"

"Hehehe, you've got that right Hanabi-chan~"

They continued to laugh with one another and even gave the other a high five as Sai, who didn't know what the joke was about, merely looked on with confused and upturned eyes as she studied the closeness of the two.

As that happened, Ayame, who had been around the corner this whole time heard everything which had transpired, held a hand to her chest, and a blush made its way onto her delicate features.

" _Ooh you two...doing such things by teasing Shisui-kun...and calling me his ramen wife...what is a ramen wife anyway? Someone that sells ramen...to her husband? Eeh, I'm confused..._ " She paused her thoughts, and turned the corner with her neck, seeing Shisui depressed, and a giggle came from her mouth. " _But he is so cute when he's all depressed like that. He's like a vulnerable child that needs protecting from the world, but at the same time...he's really handsome as well, as kind and a good Otou-san as well, from what I've seen with Ryouta-kun..._ " She stopped herself, and her eyes widened then she berated herself. " _I-I can't think such things...they are right...I am a simple ramen worker...and he's the legendary Uchiha who is known and feared by many people...he wouldn't be interested in someone like me..._ "

As her face fell, she looked around the corner again, and couldn't help but smile at Shisui, then she bowed her head, and walked over, since she had to get to work, she had to get pass them to get into the stand.

When she walked over, the laughing Ryou and Hanabi stopped, and saw Ayame herself and smiled happily as they both wished that they'd just admit that they liked one another, as they both always seemed to have such loving looks for one another.

"Hello, Shisui-kun. You seem to be a little depressed today, has something happened?"

Ayame greeted, bending down to his level, as he jumped back, not expecting her presence as she reached out, and brushed the tears away from his eyes, something Shisui noted, and could feel her soft hand on his face, his eyes burning on her body and face, something he found to be perfect.

"A-Ahaa, Ayame-san~ Y-You are here huh..."

"Well, I work here, where else would I be?"

Stating such an obvious answer, Shisui's face burned with redness that threatened to burn of his face, as Hanabi and Ryou gained sly smiles at the pair.

"Ehehe...yeah...I guess you'd be here...a-ah...erm..."

Like a lost and shy child, Shisui didn't know how to speak with Ayame and Ayame was the same to an extent, though she was slightly better at it than Shisui was, which surprised Ryou, as he saw Shisui as confident, but could become as shy as he did when it came to the females.

"S-So, uum...r-ramen...do you want some...your usual?"

Shisui shot up, and nodded like a happy child, something Ayame found to be adorable.

"Y-Yeah, hahaha~ That would be g-grand, Ayame-san~"

Even though he attempted to play it cool, he failed miserably, and it sounded like a broken mess, which Ayame found to be so cute, but couldn't say anything about it...due to what she believed to be barrier.

"Then, please give me some time~ Of course, I will make some for your cute...Genin I guess?" Shisui nodded, happy that he had such good, if teasing, Genin. "Then, allow me sometime, it will be ready soon~"

With that, Ayame went into the shop, attempting to hide the blush on her cheeks, though failed miserably, something Hanabi picked up due to her Byakugan, and nodded at the Uchiha boy, who nodded back, and looked at Shisui.

"Geez Nii-chan. Will you please marry Ayame-san already so I can have a new Onee-sama? I think she's good for you."

"Yes, you should suck face with her Shisui-sensei, it would be cool if you got married to Ayame-san."

"S-Shut up Ryou...Hanabi-san...you're both meanies..."

He looked back to the shop, looking to see if Ayame was there or not, and she was, though it was difficult to make out her form, though if he narrowed his eyes, he was able to see the girls form.

After that happened and with Shisui still looking into the ramen shop, Sai looked at the object of her affection, and a thought entered her mind, a thought that she didn't believe that she would have, but a thought nonetheless, that she wished to explore.

" _Hmmm, since we're waiting for Shisui-sensei to begin, I could use this attempt to make myself become closer to Ryouta-kun. Yes, this is going to be a good idea, to see what I am working with._ "

Sai wormed her hand onto Ryouta's thigh, and stroked it softly, as Ryouta's face turned red a little bit. As her hand rubbed his thigh, the girls hand slowly grazed upwards towards the boys manhood, her hand slowly reaching its destination with a pant coming from the young male, being touched in such a manner.

" _S-Shit...if she keeps going, she's going to get to my...ooh no..._ "

He was trying to stop her, but her hand felt good. It was soft, and enticing. And even though he found her weird, he couldn't help but like her touch on him, even if he found it wrong to do such things in front of everyone else.

Then as her hand was about to reach his manhood, Ryou grabbed her hand, and placed it on her thigh, giving her a little smile which she attempted to return, though it was obvious that it was forced as hell.

Releasing the hand onto the girls own lap, Ryouta returned his hand to his leg, only for Sai to move her hand back onto the boys lap, and within a second, groped his manhood through his clothes, causing the boy to yelp "Eep!" like a whine and a moan at the same time, drawing the attention of the girls and Sensei.

"Hmmmm, this seems to be a good size Ryouta-kun. Yes, I am...satisfied with this size."

Ryouta's face became more red, and he faced away, forcing the girls hand off his beginning to erect member, crossing his legs so the girls couldn't see it, but Shisui knew the reason, and looked at the black haired girl, with a raised eyebrow.

"Eeh...wanna get a room you two?"

Ryou scowled at his elder, as he smirked, but secretly wondered what Sai was doing, knowing that she came from Danzo, so was still wary about her being around his little bro, until he knew more about her.

"N-No, eeem...could I switch places please?"

His voice came out like a sheep as Sai's hand once again went for his member, only being stopped by Ryou using his hand to stop her, but she got to the zip, and managed to pull it down slightly as his face burned crimson with him zipping it up again before Hanabi saw anything...but she did, and while she didn't say anything, she liked what she saw.

"Yes, I would also like to know this as well. This is just getting to the point of molestation now."

Hanabi added with a hurried tone in her voice, desperate to get the girl away from the Uchiha, seeing what Sai was doing quite inappropriate.

Shisui looked between the three for a few seconds, seeing Sai attempting again and again to get into his little bro's pants, and while he usually would agree with such things, right now he could say that he was quite put off the idea, only because of Sai's connection to Danzo.

"Yes, Hanabi-san, Ryou. Switch places please."

They both then got up, and switched places so Hanabi was sat in the middle, and Ryou was next to her, Sai sat at the other end, Shisui nodding at the new arrangement, seeing it as a good thing.

Seeing that the boy she wanted moved away, Sai looked at Ryou, before standing up, and then walked around, sitting next to Ryou again, placing her hand on his manhood, which was swiftly removed by both Hanabi and Ryou, though Hanabi blushed wildly, when she brushed her hand against his member through his pants, and couldn't help but think that she liked it.

As the events transpired, all of them (besides Sai) face palmed and Shisui couldn't help but hold back a small chuckle. But then, he saw how Sai went for it again, attempting to try and get into his pants again, seeing it as almost molestation like Hanabi said before, decided to stop it.

"Okay, so here we go." Shisui quickly pushed Sai to the side, and sat next to Ryou, keeping Sai away from his little brother. "Now, this is a good arrangement, wouldn't you agree?"

Hanabi agreed with Ryou doing the same, seeing it as a good arrangement.

However, Sai didn't like it in the slightest, and got up, this time, she sat on Ryouta's lap, and cuddled up with him, placing her head on his shoulder in an attempt to 'seduce' him as he face palmed and sweatdropped again, with the other two doing the same thing.

"God...uggh, Ryou. You'll have to bear with it for now."

Ryou cried, and nodded, seeing this has a hopeless situation, and he didn't want to have to hurt the girl, so he had to put up with it, feeling her soft butt on his lap was...something different.

Shisui then stood up, and faced his now students again, going over them with keen and happy eyes.

"Right...okay. Welcome to my squad, you three. Well, I guess that it is our squad. Hanabi-san, Ryou, and Sai-san, you three are now my students. You've today become apart of Team 11, so well done to you lovely boy, and girls. Now I'm sure that..."

"Eeh, Sensei?" Hanabi interrupted, with Shisui nodding for her to continue. "Before you start. I have to ask and I hope that this doesn't come off as rude but I need to know...I'm sure you're going to be professional about this as you are a Jonin, and even I know that you're a professional when on missions from what Ryou-kun has told me, and what I personally know about you, but Ryou-kun is your Otouto and all...are you going to favour him over the other two? I mean, over me and Sai-san?"

While Hanabi didn't see it as much of a problem, she also didn't want to be just there while the Uchiha's do the best stuff. She wanted to also be apart of the team, not added on extras for the Uchiha's, as she was still a Hyuga, and had pride within her, and wanted to shine like a star, not be on the back-burner, she wanted to be apart of a good team.

Shisui smiled at the girl, and gave her a reassuring speech...or he was, when a giggle escaped his lips with a thought in his mind to get back at the girl for teasing him.

"No, I wont be doing that, I wont favour Ryou over you." He chuckled, and moved closer to Ryou, and rubbed faces with him, nuzzling him. "Hmmm, Otouto love~ You are always my fav~ Way better than Hanabi-san~"

As he rubbed cheeks with the boy, said boy blushed with embarrassment and could only pet Shisui's head softly, almost childlike as well.

"B-But, that's completely contradictory to what you just said!" Hanabi snapped while slapping herself in the head and looked between the two with impatient eyes. "Y-You can't be serious Sensei!"

"Hey hey, calm down, I was having a joke."

Shisui confirmed with a chuckle escaping his lips, as Hanabi wore less than bemused eyes.

"So Sensei, could you please answer truthfully this time?"

She questioned, this time her eyes twitching rapidly.

Shisui confirmed it with another nod of his head, beginning to explain to the young Hyuga girl.

"I'm glad you asked that actually Hanabi-san, and the answer is no. Just because he is my Otouto, when we're on missions, or when we're training or whatever we do together as long as it is official and whatnot, if it is important, then he's the same as you two, he wont be getting any special treatment off me. If I did that, then it wouldn't be fair on either of you two and that would hinder your growth, something I do not want to be the cause of. No, my team are all special to me on the same level, but Ryou is a different kind of special to me as he is my Otouto and all. To put it in layman's terms, while we're together, and are in need to be professional, you all will be put on the same place. Hanabi-san, Sai-san, and Ryou. You three all are my team now, so you all are special to me, but I'm not going to favour Ryou over you two, I wouldn't ever do that to you Hanabi-san, and Sai-san. Now that you're my team, you're all going to be treated with fairness, and equality, no one is going to be placed above anyone else. I know some would do that as people have favourites, that's how life is, but that's not me and even if Ryou is my favourite person in the world, on the team, he's just another Genin like you are. My feelings for him will be pushed aside when we're training and on missions. So be rest assured Hanabi-san, you are just as important to me as Ryou is when we're on a mission together, and the same as...well, actually, you and Sai-san are now my team, so you all are my important comrades, I'm sure that we'll work well together."

Hanabi smiled at that, as she could tell that he was being truthful when he said it. She knows Shisui well enough to know when something he said was a lie or the truth and this instance, she could tell that he was saying the truth.

"Yes, I'm glad that you said that, I'm happy Shisui-sensei. And yes, I'm sure that we'll work well together Sensei." Hearing that, Shisui's face broke out into a smile, hearing being called Sensei was something good to him, as Hanabi continued with her same smile. "Also Sensei, I just have to ask...you know, teams are usually of two males, and a female, but this team has two females, and a male, the same with Team 7. Could you please clarify why that is?"

Shisui put a hand to his chin, and looked at the three Genin with curious eyes, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Honestly, well it is believed that these teams would be the best. Originally the Team Seven was going to be Satsuki-san, Ryou, and Naruto-kun under Kakashi Hakate as Ryou and Naruto-kun have the best and worst scores out of the males of the year, and Satsuki-san also has the best girl scores with you as tying with her. However, after looking at the teams, and how they would work together, and what kind of teams that needed to be, it was determined that Team Seven would be Satsuki-san, Sakura-san and Naruto-kun because Satsuki-san was indeed the best female, and Naruto-kun was the worst male, and Sakura-san had good scores as well. I wont bore you with the details, but suffice to say, it was suggested that those three while you two would work well together. And because of the personalities that clash in Team Seven, they'll also be able to grow as well as you two would together, with Sai-san being here until a new member could be found, if ever, so think of Sai-san as a permanent member until said otherwise."

As Shisui said it, Hanabi nodded in acceptance, seeing that as a good reason and Sai also nodded, just to fit in, though Ryouta still had to question it, as he wanted to know more about it.

"Why would that be? I mean...us working well together, why would that be?"

Ryou began to question it as well, as Shisui smiled at his younger bro, who smiled back.

"Because, you both compliment one another well. You're friends, and also have skills that can be used together, like your respective eyes. The Sharingan, and the Byakugan work well together, if they are put together and work alone as well, though the key of being in a team is...teamwork. This is more because...well truthfully, you two, along with Sai-san have skills that work the best with surveillance, infiltration, and if need be, assassination as well."

As soon as Shisui said that, Hanabi and Ryou looked at one another, not all comfortable with the idea of being an assassin, even if they are Ninja. Sai didn't have a problem with it, but Shisui was like the first two, and also didn't like the assassination idea either, but knew that in the extreme cases, it would become a possibility.

"Eh? How would we do that?"

Ryou questioned for the trio, wanting to know more about the team set up.

"Well, Ryou. Hanabi-san's eyes, they are the best for surveillance, they can see through objects, and see far distances, and having you, Ryou, the Sharingan can also be used for surveillance as well, with Sai-san having a unique Jutsu that could also be used for surveillance. Infiltration could be the same as the ones for the surveillance, with all three of you being good at moving quickly, and quietly, from your scores of the Academy, and what I've been told of Sai-sans abilities. And finally, assassination. Though we wont be doing that the whole time, and I personally would like to avoid such things, you all have skills that could be used for such things. Ryou, he can use Genjutsu to silently knock people out and then take them out quite easily, the same with myself. Hanabi-san, you've got your Gentle Fist, that can damage internal organs and other abilities to do with that as well, so you getting close with Ryou knocking them out, you could take them out. Finally, Sai-san is quite skilled, and from what I know, she also has some skills with assassinations and even then, she could backup the first two, while they take on the strong ones. Anyway, there's more aspects of it, but I'll go more into that part of the details in the future, when we learn the grounds we walk on. For now, lets just say that we all have different aspects that when brought together, would make us quite the effective team as the same with the other teams."

Ryou, Hanabi and Sai looked at one another, and while the first two didn't know about Sai's abilities, they could see why they would work well with the others in such endeavours, but knew that they also would be a normal team, and do normal missions as well.

Shisui then cracked his shoulder to the side, hearing it click.

"Now, with that out of the way, I can begin again." Shisui cleared his throat, and then started again. "Yes, now that we're all aware, we've been placed together for various reasons. But first, why don't we get to know one another."

The three looked between one another, then at Shisui.

"Besides Sai-san, we all know one another very well."

Ryou deadpanned as Shisui stuck out his tongue.

"Then, genius, why don't we ask Sai-san about herself?" Ryou gave his consent with a nod, and turned to the young girl. "So Sai-san, what can you tell us about yourself? What you like, hate, hobbies, and dreams as well."

Sai didn't know what to say about it, and only looked on with confusion, wanting to have some clarity of the situation.

"I don't understand. What is it you need of me?"

The three sighed, and then Shisui continued.

"I'll go first to show you. Okay, my name is Shisui Uchiha, or Shi-nii to Ryou, or Shisui-sensei to you all or even Shi-sensei when we get super close. My likes are my Otouto obviously, my new team which is also obvious..." He looked briefly into the ramen shop, before shaking his head. "Ramen is also good, and many other things. As for my dislikes...eeh, there's not many things that I dislike really, besides an old hawk, and he knows who that is." Shisui alluded, something Sai noticed as well, but didn't say anything. "As for my hobbies...well training is one of them, the other is spending time with my Otouto, and also making the harem plan!" He gave a thumbs up to Ryou who, along with Hanabi, face palmed. "And as for my dreams...well, one would be to make this team the strongest in Konoha. Another would be to be the ultimate duo with Ryou, and perhaps one day get married to a lovely girl and have a child of my own. So now, Ryou you go next."

Shisui pointed at Ryou who flinched under the gaze, but then nodded.

"A-Ah okay Shi-nii...Sensei. Shisui-sensei I meant." He began, and looked around to see the attention on him. "My names Ryouta Uchiha, my likes include my Nii-chan, my friends, and cute things as well, like Satsuki-chan. My dislikes...well, there's few things that I dislike, besides a certain mask...which wont be spoken about and people that mock Uchiha as well as bully those who are weak. My dreams...well, I'd also want to get married one day, that would probably be to Satsuki-chan as well, as I don't see her giving it up, if today's events were anything to go by." He paused, and remembered what happened today, and vowed to make Satsuki his, then he continued. "As for my other dream...that's to be a great Shinobi, just like my Nii-chan, but different from him as well. Also, I want the same as Shi-nii...eeh, Shisui-sensei, and become an Uchiha duo with him, who protect the innocent and other things Ninja should do. As for hobbies...well, I guess it's the same as Shisui-sensei's, besides the harem plan that is. Ooh, I also like gardening as well as cooking, that's a hobby, isn't it?"

He finished with a question, unsure if it was or not, with Shisui nodded, seeing it as a hobby.

"You garden? Since when?"

Hanabi whispered with surprise, as she didn't know that he liked that and even thought of it as a hobby, with the boy nodding.

"Yes, I do. I like it, it is relaxing and calming, as well as gives me time to think and whatnot. I've done it for years now. Now what about you?"

Hanabi put a finger to her chin, before nodding.

"Okay! My name is Hanabi Hyuga, from the Hyuga clan. I like..." She briefly looked at Ryouta, before putting that out of her mind for now. "...Well, I like flowers, chocolate chip cookies with a good old glass of milk to wash it down with, fashion though I'm not obsessed with it like some girls I know *cough* Sakura and Ino *cough* and finally baby animals because they are so cute~ My dislikes...hmmm, well I dislike people that call me blind."

"You are not blind? I thought that you were."

Sai dumbly asked, as Hanabi looked at her with a murderous gaze.

"No, I'm not freaking blind! Do I look blind to you!?" Hanabi snapped, and was tempted to hit Sai, but stopped herself at the last second and when Sai was about to say something, Ryou covered her mouth, and stopped her. "A-Anyway...my other dislikes are...well, the generic things really. Like bad people, and bullies, things like that...oh, I also have a certain disdain for certain practices as well." Hanabi paused, remembering something about the Hyuga, then continued with a smile. "My hobbies would be pressing flowers to persevere them. Training with my Onee-sama, and spending time with friends. My dream...well, I'm not sure. It's either to become a good next clan head, help Onee-chan become that by showing everyone her unique kindness and radiance, or a somewhat combo of the two...ooh, I would also like to change some of the narrow-mindedness that I've seen." She finished, and then looked at Sai. "Your turn now Sai-san."

Sai looked at all of them, and mulled it over within her mind, what she should do and how she should do it as thoughts kept coming to her, on what she should say as technically, she doesn't exist...that's what she believes to be true.

"Hmmmm, my name is...Sai. I don't have a last name yet, but when I do, it will be Uchiha because of my marriage into the Uchiha clan via Ryouta-kun." The three chuckle unevenly at that, with Sai not seeing what she said being strange, continued. "My likes...I don't have any likes besides Ryouta-kun. My dislikes...I don't dislike anything either besides people who wish take away the smile that I admire so much."

"Smile?" Ryou parroted. "Who's smile?"

Sai looked at him, and cupped his chin, bringing their faces together, as the boy naturally tried to escape, but Sai's grip was quite strong, and wouldn't allow him to move, Hanabi scowled to the side of them, seeing it as this girl being ahead of her by how bold she is.

"Yours, of course. It is the most important to me Ryouta-kun." She admitted with the truth for a change, something Ryouta noticed, and smiled at, which in turn ignited a warmth within the girls chest as she collapsed against his chest, and snuggled in sweetly. "My dreams...I haven't thought about it, besides becoming Mrs Sai Uchiha, and having Ryouta-kun's children. My hobbies include...hmmm, my hobby will include engaging in sexual intercourse with Ryouta-kun, either anal or vagina I do not mind. Sleeping next to Ryouta-kun to feel his body close to my own, and going on missions with him as well as kissing him, when we begin our romantic relationship."

The three looked at one another at the introduction, and Ryou raised his brows a little.

" _So...she's so sure that we're going to get together that she isn't bothered about anything else and only wants to please me, and basically make me her sex partner...what a strange girl. I wonder why...she doesn't...something feels a little off with it...as if she's holding something back...like her emotions..._ "

As he thought it, Shisui looked at him, and they exchanged glances, and concluded that they were thinking the same thing.

Hanabi looked at Ryou, and whispered to him, even if Sai still on his lap.

"All we learned is her name, and the fact that she wants to sleep with and marry you, which we knew about already."

"Yeah..." He stared, but then he remembered something from long ago, about the girl he saw in the hospital that time, and patted Sai on the shoulder, gaining her attention. "You have a hobby in drawing, don't you Sai-san? I remember seeing a picture you drew sometime ago? It was really good, I still have it actually."

Sai gave him a look, a confused look at that but something within her was glad that he kept the picture, even if she didn't realize that she was glad about this.

"Drawing...as a hobby? Um...yes, I also draw sometimes. I will also do a self portrait of myself naked for you." She casually stated as the boy smiled weakly, then something clicked within her mind, and she looked back at the raven haired boy. "Before I forget, I do not wish for our children to smoke crack."

"W-What!?"

Hanabi couldn't control herself, and let that out as the other two did spit takes, even Shisui was stunned by the girls words, seeing them as shocking and completely inappropriate.

Sai gave an impassive look towards the female Hyuga, and waved a hand at her.

"My, and Ryouta-kun's children, I do not wish for them to smoke crack."

She told the Hyuga who was baffled by the young girl, and didn't know what to do, or what to say either. She was conflicted on...many things as well. It was all confusing to the girl, too confusing at that, and she did the only thing she could...and that was hide her face.

"Why would our children smoke crack!? Do you even smoke crack!?"

Even though he wanted to know, he forgot to say to Sai that this was all a hypothetical thing and she took it seriously, so she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and began 'explaining' why 'their children' shouldn't take drugs.

"Yes, smoking crack. Our children would surely be in danger if they smoked crack. In this book I have, it says children that are drug abusers will grow up to have horrible lives. And I do not wish for our pride and joy to get into that life. It would be...bad if our children did that."

Ryouta slapped himself in the face and faced away from the girl, with Shisui tempted to do the same thing, but stopped himself at the last second, and gave a shake of his head at his teams antics.

"Okay, ignoring that random comment...smoking crack, which you do smoke crack if you wanted to know Ryou." He stared at his elder brother with shock, with Shisui continuing. "Now that you're all Ninja under me, we start missions tomorrow. But the mission I have in mind is something completely different to usual missions. Tomorrow, you've got to prove that you can survive and work together as a team."

"Huh? But how Sensei?"

Ryouta questioned, remembering this time not to call Shisui by 'Shi-nii' which Shisui was happy about, and was glad that he caught on quite quickly as well. The others nodded at what Ryou asked.

"Yes, tomorrow, you'll be meeting a special someone who will be helping out."

"Who Shisui-sensei?"

This time it was for Hanabi to ask the question as Shisui held out a finger to stop her.

"You'll see tomorrow, she's someone who...is unique alright. I don't think I've ever met anyone like her. But for now, the meeting is dismissed. Tomorrow, make sure to bring your Ninja tools, and whatever you believe you need to survive and we'll meet at Training Ground 44. Until then, enjoy your ramen, and day."

As he said that, Ryou and Sai were about to relax, but Hanabi then remembered something.

"Training Ground 44...isn't that a forbidden place to go? I mean, I remember that Genin's aren't allowed there, unless they have permission, am I wrong?"

Hanabi remembered and quizzed the Sensei, who nodded.

"Usually that's the case. But as of tomorrow, you'll be allowed to enter. Be prepared as well, as it isn't just an ordinary place to go into. You know the other name for the forest? It is called the Forest of Death." The three gulped, even Sai did surprising Shisui slightly, as he continued. "Yes. There is no mistake, people have died there before. It is a dangerous place for trained Shinobi, never mind yourselves who are fresh Genin out of the Academy with nearly no battle experience, besides Ryou in this case with...various things, but this is on a different level to what you've been accustomed too. Make sure that right now it isn't you that has your life claimed within that place."

The three looked at one another with having similar thoughts, nodding to each other, saying between their eyes that they weren't going to die at the hands of this new place, and were damned if it was going to stop them...but they were also curious about who this girl was that Shisui mentioned, but accepted that they'd find out tomorrow.

Soon afterwards, Shisui walked over to Ryou, and patted him on the shoulder.

"I've got to have a word with you. Come with me."

"Y-Yes of course."

He stood up, Sai getting off his lap, and they walked away from the other two, leaving the other two to converse with one another, though Sai wasn't receptive to the idea of speaking with Hanabi, and neither was Hanabi either.

When making it far enough, Shisui faced Ryou, and smiled softly at the younger.

"Hehe, aren't you glad that I'm your Sensei?"

"Yeah, I hoped that you would be. I can't wait to get stronger with you teaching me stronger things."

Shisui was about to give a nod, but then stopped himself and adopted a stern face.

"You know, what I said to Hanabi-san before is completely true. While we're with the others, I can't show you special treatment. I can't show you different treatment because you're someone I love with my heart. If I did, I would be letting down the other two and I don't want to let them down. Also, I might have to be hard on you as well at times, and it might be really tough to handle, even more so than we've been doing until now. But that's only because I know the potential that you, and Hanabi-san has inside of themselves. You two are good, and strong people, and I want to bring that out in both of you. It's also a reason why I was made your Sensei."

"Hmm?" Ryou hummed. "What do you mean?"

Ryou looked on as Shisui pointed at his eyes and activated his Sharingan, with Ryou doing the same out of instinct.

"You have the Sharingan. And Hanabi-san has the Byakugan. You both have a powerful Dojutsu, that people would want and could take from you if you're not careful. So, I was made your Sensei so I can keep you safe, and train you how to use your powerful eyes alone, and together as well as I have Mastered the Sharingan, so I would be the best to help you both in Mastering your own Dojutsu's. I don't have to remind you of the mask, do I?" Ryou shook for a second and thought about what happened on the Uchiha incident, before stopping that line of thought that went to the darkness and gave a single inclination. "People like that would see eyes like yours, and Hanabi-sans as appeasing and pleasing as well and will come for you to take them. It's my job to help you train, and protect you both while you learn how to handle your respective Dojutsu's, though you have a good handle on it, I'm not sure where Hanabi-san stands with hers, so I will have to find that out later. Though her Otou-sama did say that her eyes are 'pure' and what that means...I'm not sure. But I am presuming that they are stronger than average Byakugan eyes or maybe it's a different meaning. Either way, it doesn't matter that much right now. All that does is that I'm your Sensei, and that you and Hanabi-san will grow strong with me as your Sensei."

Ryouta smiled, and inched closer, an expectation on his face, which Shisui took note of, and found to be adorable.

"So...when we're alone like this..."

Shisui released a chuckle, and hugged his brother around the head area, bringing said head to his chest, and cooed ever so softly, and quietly, showing a dashing smile at the younger Uchiha.

"Yeah, when we're on being serious, I'll be like this with you, as normal. But when on missions, and whatever else we do, I wont be able to do this, but it's fine as we'll still have Onii-chan/Otouto days."

Hearing that, the boy allowed a smile to grace his lips.

"Hehe, I'm glad. Oh, and Shi-nii?"

"Hmm?"

Shisui hummed as Ryou looked up, and showed a smile.

"I'm going to become a great Ninja, a Ninja that will make the world proud, and whatever training you throw at me, I wont complain either. I'll take it all with a smile on my face and work to become the best team with you Shi-nii...I mean..."

"Duh, you can call me Shi-nii right now. Truthfully, it sounds better when you call me that than Sensei, but I am your Sensei as well. Aah well, you'll soon learn to differentiate. For now, lets go and meet the others and have a good old bonding session between Sensei and students."

"Yes!"

Ryouta smiled, and was about to walk back when he was stopped by Shisui who had a serious look on his face. Seeing that look, Ryou knew that something was wrong with his elder brother, so he stopped himself, and looked at his brother with matching seriousness.

"Before I forget, Ryou. Be careful around Sai-san. Something about her is...off to me. Just keep yourself safe when with her, until we learn who she really is and what she really wants."

"You think she's dangerous?"

Ryouta's question was an obvious one, something that anyone would think to ask, though Shisui expected it, he didn't know how to answer it so he gave the best answer that he could.

"To me...no. She doesn't have the skills to face me from what I've seen. But she's talented, and strong as well, and she seems really fascinated with you to the point that it is obsession. Just...be careful around her. Whatever she really wants, is something to do with you and if it is bad, then we have to be alert. Hopefully, I'm just being overly cautious, but just keep it in mind, that she could be...dangerous."

Ryouta nodded, and showed a smile.

"Do not worry Shi-nii, I will keep myself safe from the girl known as Sai-san. Though I don't think she's really bad, just...misunderstood."

"Maybe she is. For now, lets just be cautious." Ryou nodded, as Shisui petted the boys head. "Hey, I'm proud of you, becoming a Genin, and I can't wait to see how you do in a team. Though your communication skills aren't that much of a problem anymore, are they?"

"No...I grew up, Shi-nii."

Hearing that, a sad smile appeared on Shisui's face.

" _Before you had too...because of me. Well, I wont allow anything to hurt you, as we'll be fighting together from now on._ " Shisui's mind allowed those thoughts to come through, then he winked at the young. "You are getting big now~ But you're still a Shota~"

The elder sang out to the younger who stuck out his tongue in a playful manner.

"Well, I like being one hehe~"

With that cheeky giggle, Ryouta ran off back to his friends, with Shisui following slowly. As he walked, he saw Ryouta sit between Sai and Hanabi, and began talking with them happily, laughing together (besides Sai who merely watched on with keen eyes) and genuinely having a good time together, and Shisui could only smile at the sight, seeing how good of a team he got.

"I definitely got the best team."

He mumbled to himself, only to get a slight fright when Ayame appeared next to him.

"You certainly did Shisui-kun. All of them are going to be great Ninja with you as their Sensei."

Shisui faced Ayame, and couldn't help but attempt to fight down a blush when he saw her face, the smile on it being something of a dazzling nature.

"Y-Yeah...they are going to be great, but that's not only because of me. It's because each and everyone of them are unique, and strong as well. In time, they'll become strong Ninja. Hanabi-san especially has a unique potential. Of course Ryou does as well as he's got a good amount of potential. Sai-san...I'm not sure on, but whatever she has, I'm sure that it is well suited to this team."

Ayame smiled, and produced a bowl of ramen from behind her which she had prepared for Shisui especially, showing it to Shisui who smiled at it with appreciation.

"It's on the house, for your first day of becoming a Sensei to your Otouto and the Hyuga girl, with the...touchy feely girl on hand as well, something I know you've wanted for so long...besides the touchy feely girl that is."

Shisui accepted the bowl from her, and chuckled.

"You know, if you keep giving us free stuff, you'll be out of business. I can't even remember the last time we paid for anything."

Ayame gave a little wink as she turned around.

"Don't worry, if we go out of business, I'll just come to live with you and Ryouta-kun and make sure that you take care of me~"

With those alluring words, Ayame left the stunned Shisui, who couldn't move for a few moments, only looking at the slightly younger female with a slight lust in his gaze, before he turned his eyes back to his Genin team.

"Hehe...good luck tomorrow my children...you're going to need it with Anko-san."

With those thoughts fresh within his mind, he went to join his Genin team and eat his food, while thinking of tomorrow, and how...doomed the Genin are dealing with the one named...Anko.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, a number of things happened this chapter, with the Sai vs Satsuki fight with Satsuki technically winning, with Sai just giving up as she got what she needed, but if she stayed in the fight, she would've won against the Uchiha, even with Satsuki slowly but unable to fully reawaken the Sharingan, kind of like how canon Sasuke did with Haku, though because the fight didn't last too long, she didn't realize it. Then there was some Sakura Ryouta bonding time, with Ryou entrusting Sakura with Naruto and Satsuki, which she did happily, and finally the official team gathering with some funny parts going on there with as well.**

 **Now for Anko, I know people wanted her, and I respect that, but to me, it feels like Anko isn't the main Sensei material as I felt Shisui would be more appropriate as Sensei due to experience, and other things as well that were explained in the chapter but that doesn't mean she isn't going to be a Sensei to the team as I respected what people wanted, just not the leading Sensei. She's like Yamato because of the fact that she's going to be in the team and by like second in command, though she's going to have a bigger role in the team than Yamato ever did in Team Seven. You'll see how Anko fits in with the team as the story goes along, with Anko officially debuting next chapter and how she'll teach the members of Team Eleven things as well as having a special one on one session with Ryouta in the future.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is the test, though it's going to be a different test than Team Seven's test. You'll see how that happens until next chapter...so, until next time where Hanabi, Ryouta and Sai show their stuff as individuals, and as a team as well!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Autocon; Eeh, okay?**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, it was, but I had it planned for ages now, and you'll see exactly why he is the Sensei as time goes on, and see how he'll be able to help Ryou, and Hanabi and even Sai (when he's not watching her to keep his bro safe) get stronger. Well, it's more like she has bad information than her being forward. In her mind, she believes that coming onto someone is completely normal, and you'll see why in this chapter. Yeah, Anko is going to make an impression alright~ And indeed, it's going to be...fun.**

 **Skull Flame; Well, Sai only wanted to really see what Satsuki could do, and since she did, and saw that she was currently stronger than her, she decided it would be pointless to continue on. Hehe, yeah, sometimes Akamaru will go to Ryouta, and sometimes will hang around him, purely because Akamaru likes him, and treats him nice. Hehe, what kind of reaction they will have? Kukuku, it will be seen when they are given the proper introduction~ Well, you'll see why she thinks what she does soon~ Ah yes, they meet Anko chapter, and indeed, you're right. Shisui has been made Sensei, due to the people who are on the team, and he'd be the best to keep an eye on Sai, and to train Hanabi and Ryouta in their Dojutsu's. Yeah, I suppose you're right about that. And thanks! Hehe, yeah...**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, yeah~ It's gonna be a good time~**

 **Master of Dragons God; Yeah, maybe~ If I can work her in somehow, then possibly~**

 **Cloud4012; Hehee, indeed, many unexpected things to come in the future. Well, there will come a time in the near future when he does start to really look at other girls, but for now he has eyes for Satsuki, and Mikoto as well. As for the harem plan...well, you'll see how he deals with it as time goes on.**

 **Harem Master123; Yeah, he's really the most logical choice, but as I said, Anko is going to have huge involvements with the team on various things, and will teach all of them things as well. Well, he was doing that because for one, he loves Satsuki, for second, he's kinda frightened of Sai and her advances. Anyway, cool suggestions!**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and yeah I think I would be too hehe~ Yeah, he does make more sense as main Sensei, but as I said, Anko is going to have a huge part within the team, almost second in command you could say. Cool suggestions. As for my Negima story, I'm most likely going to redo that, changing small things, and since my writing ability has grown since I started that, and my ideas have gotten better, I believe I can do a better story with it, while keeping the core theme of the story, with the main character being quite wacky and a little insane as well. The other one will be when I get a little inspiration for it.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehe, she certainly isn't holding anything back now. She's really going for it, even if she doesn't see it as inappropriate in the least. Yeah, it's typical Sai fashion to give up when she doesn't need to fight anymore, as she got what she wanted from the fight, and indeed, Satsuki and Sai's rivalry is going to be quite the thing. And yeah, people are suspicious of Sai right now, but in the future, they'll see that she is being used as a Pawn by Danzo. Well, as I've said above, he's most qualified for such things, and will be able to make them stronger together, and as individuals as well. Hehe, Anko will have a...strange relationship with him in the future.**

 **Jack; Thanks, and yeah I guess, though as I've explained above, Shisui makes more sense though Anko will still have a big part with Team 11, this chapter being just the start of it. It shouldn't really matter if he is related to Ryouta or not, as it wouldn't effect the way he treats the other two, as he said last chapter, he isn't going to give Ryou favourites because he happens to be related to him, and he has the best chance at getting them stronger, and keeping them protected. Hehe, yeah Sai is quite unique alright, isn't she? She really has a...unique outlook on many things.**

 **War sage; Thanks, and yeah, that's what I was thinking~**

 **Ragna; Yeah, she is still in the harem, don't worry about that. When I get inspiration is the only answer I can give.**

 **Jugar38; Thanks, yeah Sai will...well, she'll know what she's doing is quite wrong soon, and you'll see why she does what she does soon. And yeah, aren't they cute together? And thanks!**

 **JustfulAkainu; Okay.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, they fought, and Sai got what she needed so she decided to just give up. Hehe, yeah Akamaru quite likes Ryouta, and will be shown why in the future. Yeah, he's gonna make a good Sensei, and will make each of them grow into strong people in the future. And yeah, Anko will make a good sub when needed.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, that's exactly like Sai alright. She'd do something like that, don't ya think? Hehe, true enough, though sometimes he does need a little reality check, and whatnot. Yeah, Shisui is indeed the Sensei, and as you Sai, doesn't really care what people think about her. God yeah, she really is going to be a little naught like that~ Cool suggests~**

 **AlphaOmega; Hehe, yeah he went over to the 'top dog' as Ino would say for awhile. Don't worry, Akamaru will sometimes go to Ryouta while Kiba and he are in the same place, and it will be shown why that happens in the future. Well that's Sai for you, she got what she wanted, so she didn't have a reason to continue fighting. Well, I guess that it was a little, though Ryouta just sees it as helping out his pseudo girlfriend, though obviously he wont be doing that all of the time. Yeah, that was the beginning you could say between Sakura and Ryouta. They'll be having more moments in the future. Yeah you're right about that, he does know Ryou the best, Hanabi does indeed respect him and Sai doesn't really care that much. Hehe, yeah those are some good suggestions, and are being taken into consideration. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten, I remember.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to get the next chapter.**

* * *

 **The scary test, Team Eleven band together!**

Standing beside large gates were the new members of Team Eleven. Hanabi, Ryouta, Sai, with Shisui standing before them, and the three of them facing him with confused looks on their faces as they were standing without anything happening.

On the other side of the gates, a large, and thick forest laid there. It was deep, and neither Ryou, or even Hanabi with her eyes, could see how far it really went. In fact, Hanabi with her eyes couldn't see that far into it, and that's just a testament to how deep the forest really is as Hanabi could see quite the ways with her eyes.

They couldn't see even to the middle of the forest. It was huge, there was no doubt, and it appeared to the children that if they went into it, they could get lost and wouldn't know how to escape it.

All of them were ready for whatever was going to happen. All of them had Ninja tools, and other things that they need to survive. Sai had her various scrolls and paint brushes that she used for her unique Ninjutsu. Ryouta had whatever he needed, including his tanto and paper bombs, and Hanabi was the same, though she didn't really use weapons that much within her own fighting style.

Shisui though didn't have anything with him that suggested that they would be fighting, which was strange for the trio of Genin. They thought for sure that they would have to face Shisui, as he mentioned about going on some survival trip.

It was nine in the morning, when all of them arrived. Since Ryou and Shisui live together, they came at the same time. Sai...well, she somehow ended up 'bumping' into Ryouta 'accidentally' as he was coming along with Shisui. As for Hanabi, she made it there early as she was eager to start with her training and whatnot.

Ten minutes went by, and nothing happened. Shisui was staying quite quiet and didn't move an inch, something one would expect such a thing to happen as he was a Jonin, and despite acting the fool sometimes, he was a trained Shinobi, and could remain still for hours if he needed to, something which Ryouta admired about him.

"Hmmmm, I wonder what we are waiting for...? Hmmm, this is weird, we should've started by now, shouldn't we?"

Hanabi let that out as she moved to the left of Ryouta, Sai on the right, as she did nothing but stare at him with that blank stare that made him sweat a little, due to the intensity of the stare that was being directed at him.

"I dunno about that, and I don't know what we are waiting for. Shi-nii...rather, Shisui-sensei said that someone was coming today, so I guess that we'd be waiting for this person, whoever that is to arrive, and then we'll start whatever it is that we are going to start."

Ryouta added his thoughts, and looked at the forest, before grimacing. Ever since Hanabi talked about the Forest of Death the previous day, he decided to look up a little about it, and he didn't like what he found out, and found out that it really does live up to its name.

Hanabi clicked her fingers as if remembering something.

"Ooh yeah he did say that. But I wonder who it is? Ryou-kun, do you know who it is?"

Ryouta shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea. Shisui-sensei wouldn't tell me last night. I asked about it a few times, but he wouldn't tell me. He was being quite stubborn actually. Baaah, I guess that whoever it is, must be someone who's going to train us? Or maybe something else all together? Whoever this person is, I'm sure that we'll be doing something with this person. Though I've got to wonder, who this person is, and what Shisui-sensei has to do with this person, whoever it is."

Hanabi didn't have an answer either, so she looked around and smiled happily. She was wondering who was going to come, though she wanted to hope that the person who was coming, was going to be a kind person. Though something inside of her told her that the person was going to be...someone less than usual.

While Hanabi was thinking about it, Sai hugged onto Ryouta's arm, and showed her usual face, not a smile, and not a frown either. But it was a face that Sai showed, a face that belonged to only Sai.

Since she held onto his arm, Ryouta had forgone from trying to remove said girl, as he knew she'd do it anyway. She had become clingy, and wouldn't stop the advances for even a second, and while he was flattered he was more scared than anything about what she was going to do next. Whatever it was, Ryouta was unsure on how to handle it exactly, and wanted to escape, but knew that now they were on a team, she would be seeing him more and more and he couldn't avoid her forever.

"Ryouta-kun, whatever happens, I will protect you from whatever happens. Do not worry, I wont allow anything to touch you."

Sai stated with no real emotions at all, remembering Danzo's orders from previously, and how she needed to keep him safe no matter what, even if it cost her life, something she was fully intending to do, even if Danzo didn't say anything about it.

Ryouta smiled in appreciation for the young girl but gently shook his head at her words, fully intending to do the same for the girl...even if she scares him immensely and that's what he was going to do.

"Thanks, but don't worry. I can keep myself safe. Lets work as a team from now on with Hanabi-chan."

Sai tipped her head to the left, before she nodded her head, and contently looked into his eyes.

"Yes...as a team, as husband and wife yes? Not the Hyuga though, you and I. That's what husband and wives do together, yes?"

Ryouta gave a weak smile in her direction.

"I guess so, if they are both Shinobi that is. Actually, I guess all husband and wives work together in different ways. But you know that we aren't actually married, yes? We haven't had a marriage, as far as I am aware. So could we please stop talking about it?"

Even though he attempted to convey this to her, Sai didn't really listen to it that much and still insisted on the same thing, that thing being their marriage, which Ryouta didn't quite understand in the slightest.

"But in the future, we will be. Don't worry Ryouta-kun, it will be good. As your future wife, I will do all wifely duties. I've read up on these duties, and I am confident that I could fulfil your desires if you allow me access to your pants. I could make the penis happy, I've read this new book that could aid me in my pleasuring of you."

Sai once again reached around, and when her hand was about to grab the manhood of his through his pants, Ryou quickly encased his hand over hers, and held it tightly, and brought it to his side.

"Here, lets hold hands for awhile Sai-san. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Sai gave her fake smile, attempting, and failing, to replicate Ryouta's smile.

"Yes, I quite like your hand, Ryouta-kun. It feels good entwined with my own hand. It gives us the feeling of closeness and love as well, yes? I believe that the first step to your penis, is through the act of hand holding."

Ryouta slapped himself in the face, attempting to understand the girl, and why she was like what she was like. But he couldn't understand it in the slightest, and was highly confused on what she was doing.

Hanabi listened to the conversation, and her entire body shook from the conversation that was being had and was freaked out by Sai's forwardness, and her obsessive personality, especially when it was about sex, which the girl seemed to have on her mind all of the team.

" _She's not a normal twelve year old her. No one I know goes on and on about sex and marriage at this age. Even Satsuki doesn't go that mad about it. She just states that they are going to be doing it one day, she doesn't attempt to get into his pants all the time...but does grope his butt a lot. Either way, she's not normal. She's really weird, and that's putting it politely._ "

Hanabi again shook as she saw Sai attempt another groping, but thankfully Ryouta reacted quick enough to stop it, and only smiled at her, attempting to keep peace between the three, as he could also see that Hanabi wasn't happy with Sai's attempts, though didn't know exactly why, unaware of her actual feelings.

After twenty minutes had gone by, and with nothing happening whatsoever and Shisui not even speaking to them which was quite odd, Hanabi looked towards their new Sensei, and questioned him.

"Sensei, are we going to start soon? We've been here for about twenty minutes now. I know we are waiting for someone, but shouldn't they have been here by now?"

Hanabi began the conversation, reminding Shisui of the time and awaited Shisui to answer who seemed to be looking around for something...or someone. Whoever that person is, they didn't know at all.

"Hmmm..." Shisui hummed, then directed his face towards Hanabi, and the others. "Soon. We're just waiting for a certain someone. She'll be here soon though, don't worry Hanabi-san. For now, we just have to wait."

As Shisui said that, Ryouta yawned a little, with Sai moving closer, using her hand to cover his mouth, with him recoiling a little when she did that, feeling threatened that she might be trying to do something, though felt stupid when he didn't feel any malice from the girl.

"Ryouta-kun, you should keep your mouth closed when yawning or the Devil might get in and rape your body."

The three others that were around looked at one another, before Shisui gestured for the boy to deal with it, as Shisui couldn't handle it anymore, allowing Ryouta to handle his future 'wife' as that's what Sai wanted at least.

"Aah...why would it rape me?"

It was the obvious question that he wished he didn't have to ask. But he had to ask her, as he didn't understand quite what happens when Sai is around.

"Isn't that what Devils do? I read in this book that the Devil takes little boys and rapes them from the inside out so they can have their Demon spawn. I do not wish for you to lose your virginity that way and I do not wish for you to have a Demon inside of you, and that is threatening to escape your body so it could destroy the world. Preferably, it would be to me that you lose your virginity, and we would then conceive our child on that same night. If not, then we would have to attempt it again and again until I get pregnant."

Ryouta, Hanabi, and Shisui couldn't help but shake their bodies from side to side at the sound and sights that he was getting because of the girl, and how she seemed to jump from one random topic to the next one within an instant.

"Ehehehe...I'm going to have to monitor your reading habits Sai-san. I don't think you're getting the right information somewhere, and whatever you are reading isn't helping you understand things that most should with common sense. Yes, from now on, if you don't understand something, just ask me or Hanabi-chan or even Shisui-sensei, okay? Don't consult your books, as I'm sure that they aren't going to give you the correct information."

Sai put a thumb under her chin, and hummed a little, before she gave a little inclination of the neck, indicating that she'd do as Ryouta asked, and stroked the boys hand with her thumb, the hand that was connected to his hand.

"Yes, I will do that Ryouta-kun. I will come to you when I do not understand something."

Ryouta nodded at that, and awaited for the new person to arrive, whoever that was.

* * *

Around ten minutes later, a kunai embedded itself against the gate, and a tree that wasn't inside the forest, and a banner hung down from it, that read 'Sexy and Fabulous Anko Mitarashi has arrived!' in huge letters that really stand out from the scenery behind them. And then a woman jumped down beside Shisui.

The woman who appeared was a woman of an age of her early twenties. She had striking purple hair that fanned out at the back like a wave but was still in a ponytail, standing upwards, with bangs framing her face. Her eyes were a lovely shade of brown, light brown at that, though she had no pupils from what the others could see. She wore a long overcoat that came down to her knees, which was a brown colour that had several belts attached to it, the sleeves coming up to her hands, with it opened to reveal the fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck to just above her knees, and she has a dark orange mini skirt that was held up by a dark blue belt, and plain gray shin-guards and also has the standard Konoha forehead protector. In her left hand, she had a cola drink, and in the other, a stick of dango that had been half eaten.

"Hello one and all, I'm the sexy and mysterious stranger for the day, couple of days actually, and the name is Anko Mitarashi and I have arrived, here to brighten, and maybe even frighten, your day~"

The woman introduced herself, with a wide smile on her face, and ran a hand across her face, brushing her hair to the side, the part that framed her face, and licked her lips sensually, something Ryouta caught, and blushed at the sight of the kind of scantily clad woman.

" _W-Wow, she's really beautiful...where did Shi-nii get this Angel from...?_ " Ryouta fought down a blush that stained his face, only for when Anko burped a little, from drinking the cola in her hand, he chuckled unevenly. " _Okay, no one is perfect...but she does have quite the look to her...damn it, I can't look at older women again...I hate Shi-nii for this..._ "

Shisui looked at Ryouta's face, seeing him blushing at the elder woman, and chuckled a little, then he faced the woman herself, and gave an enchanting smile towards her.

"Aah, good timing Anko-san." Shisui greeted. "You've finally come. I was getting worried."

The newly named Anko raised her head, and grinned as she saw the three Genin looking at her with wonder.

"No no, I wouldn't miss this for the world Shisui, and since you asked so kindly, I couldn't help but come. Sorry for the lateness, stopped off to get dango haha~" Shisui smiled as the others looked at the dango in her hand, but stopped when Anko shot them a dark look. "The chance to torture some little brats, well that's also a good reason to get out of bed in the morning. Yeah, I can't wait to get on with it, the white eyed girl especially looks to be a screamer."

The woman then showed a sadistic smile, which made all three of them flinch and Hanabi in particular was frightened because she was singled out by the woman, and heard the word 'torture' which is never good, no matter how you use it.

"Did she just say torture?"

Hanabi questioned quietly, and before the boy could answer her, Anko looked in the Hyuga's direction, and licked her lips, inching closer to the Hyuga, who unintentionally grabbed Ryouta by the arm, and shivered at the incoming girl.

"Hmmm?" Anko hummed with the same grin directed at Hanabi who wanted to run away instantly, but couldn't due to the fear that she felt from this woman before her. "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class little girl? Go on, don't be shy. We're all enemies here, we can speak freely."

Hanabi flinched at the harsh tone, and was tempted to cry right there and then, but as a Hyuga, she had to hold herself higher than usual, and that's what she did, holding herself up to a degree that was befitting someone who was an heiress.

" _Ooh my God, she just said we're enemies...is she going to kill us? Please don't let her kill us, we're too young to die._ " Hanabi grimaced while she saw Anko wink at her, and threw her hands up in defence. "God no...nothing. I wasn't saying anything, and I wasn't doing anything, I wouldn't do anything that you didn't want me to do as I know you'd hate it Anko...eeh, Sensei?"

She took a guess, unsure of what to say to her. She didn't know if this Anko was a Sensei, or something else. She hadn't ever met someone like her before, and even though it was literally a minute since she came, she wanted to run away from the woman and not look back.

"Hmm, yes that's right. I suppose you could call me that." Anko agreed to the relief of Hanabi as her eyes looked over the Genin three, and winked at the boy, who adopted a shy face. Seeing that, Anko's teasing side was becoming more...happy, of a sadistic nature. " _Hmmm, shy, and cute. Yes, Shisui did say that this boy would be fun to tease. I wonder how far I could go before he squeals?_ " As her thoughts danced within her minds, she couldn't help but stare at the boy for a few seconds, before shaking her head, and looked at Shisui. "So Shisui, you have some fine looking Genin here. When can I get with the torturing of these cute children?"

Asking Shisui that, the pair (Ryouta and Hanabi) shed some tears, not wanting to be tortured by this woman.

" _She's going to torture us..._ "

" _We are going to die..._ "

Both Hanabi and Ryouta thought the same thing with slightly different words, and looked between the other, believing that this Anko was actually going to do it. There wasn't any hint of a playful tone within her voice, and unless she was good at masking her voice, then they could tell that they were going to get...whatever happens with Anko here.

"Soon Anko-san, soon. First, why don't you introduce yourself to these Genin here? And tell them why you are here."

Shisui advised the woman with a breath taking smile.

Anko chuckled a little darkly which frightened Hanabi more than the other two as they had experience with nutcase's (Keiichi and Madara for Ryou, and Danzo for Sai, though she didn't know it yet), and faced the Genin again.

"Yes, why don't I do just that." Anko waved a hand through her hair, and winked at all three of them. "Good day children, the names Anko, that's Anko-sensei to you brats. The reason I'm here, is because Shisui is too soft hearted to hurt any of you, something I don't have a problem with, especially you white eyes."

Anko paused, looking at Hanabi who looked away from the woman.

" _Why does she keep singling me out? Does she hate me or something? She's going to end up killing me, isn't she? Yeah, she's going to murder me, I can see it happening. This isn't fair...why does she want me? What have I done to the nutcase?_ "

Hanabi grimaced a little, and cocked her head to the side, attempting to look back at the Sensei woman, but could barely keep her eyes on the woman as she was afraid of the gaze that she was getting.

Anko then continued, looking at all three of them again.

"Yes, as I said, because Shisui is too soft hearted to actually attack you, he asked me to do it instead so I could assess something's with you all, and see how you work together, though that will be elaborated on by your Sensei in a minute. Since I wasn't busy, and wanted to see what the top Genin could do this year, I decided to do it. Besides..." She looked towards Ryouta who smiled weakly. "...Shisui also promised me that I could do anything I want with his Otouto, and when someone gets that chance, then they're going to take it. At least, someone like me, that wishes to scare people, scaring the savour of Uchiha is also a good thing for me. So boy, we'll be getting close and personal like. Don't worry, I'll make you scream out my name. Whether that be in pain or pleasure, well that's up to you."

Ryouta didn't know if he should feel good or bad about that. Certainly, she was quite attractive and he could see himself kissing her and whatever else, but something about her sadism scared him more than anything else, besides the mask and his father, who would always be the two people that he was afraid of in his life.

"Aaah...eeh..."

He was lost for words, and didn't know what else to say, so he smiled again at her, but Anko wore a frown on her face.

"Did I say you could speak boy?" Ryouta shook his head, and did the sign to zip with his hand over his mouth and then throwing away the 'key' to which Anko smiled at, happy that she got such a reaction from him. "Good boy, you learn fast. I like that." Anko smirked and looked at the Genin again. "It seems to me that these children all look ready. That girl there." She pointed at Sai who remained indifferent. "You seem to be being quiet. Is there a reason for that?"

Sai looked at Anko, and locked eyes with her, showing no fear or anything like the other two.

"No, there is no reason for me to speak. Therefore, my lips are sealed for now."

Anko furrowed her brows and glances at Shisui who raised his eyebrows a little, Anko then glancing back at the girl with no emotions on her face, Anko couldn't figure out what this girl was.

" _So, Shisui was correct then. This nut is going to be tough to crack, but not impossible. Aah well, I like the challenge._ " Anko cracked her neck to the side, and glanced over the girls, and boy, smirking happily. "Now my dear children, you're going to be good, and listen to your Sensei, aren't you?"

They nodded without conveying words to her, giving their consent, only because two of them were frightened of her, and Sai didn't see the need to speak to the woman, seeing it as something that she shouldn't be doing.

Shisui then stepped forward, continuing on from Anko.

"Yes, now what Anko-san said is true. Right now, you're not classed as Genin's, at least full Genin's."

"Eh? What does that mean Shisui-sensei?"

Ryouta decided to question with Hanabi nodding, wanting to know more about it.

Shisui cocked an eyebrow up, and stretched his body.

"You see, the exams you took at the Academy were only to weed out the ones that couldn't become Shinobi yet. Right now, you all have the potential to become Shinobi, yet you aren't Shinobi yet. That's why you've got to take this test, to see if you all should become Genin."

The preteens absorbed the information from the Uchiha male, listening intently as Anko worked her way around, circulating the Genin, looking at each and everyone of them like prey.

"This might be a stupid question, but what's she doing here? Why did she keep saying that she'd be hitting us?"

Hanabi wondered, but wished she hadn't when Anko got close to her, so close that she was invading her personal space, something that scared her immensely, frightening her so much that she let out an "Eep!" that came out as a yelp for help when she could feel Anko's hot breath on her face.

"Good question Hyuga-chan~" Anko sang out, setting her sights onto Ryouta, speaking with Hanabi. "I'm here because I'm going to be beating the living shit out of all of you, after you escape your prisons."

"Pr-Prisons?"

Ryouta croaked out, sweat dripping down his face as he could feel Anko's hungry gaze on his form, the intensity of it being nearly defeating, nearly forcing him to submit to the elder, and the thing was, he didn't even know what he was going to be submitting to.

Anko walked around to Ryouta, and placed hands on his shoulders, holding them close, and tight as well, putting more pressure on them than necessary, though Anko didn't mind as she liked the way the boy squirmed under her, a feeling of wanting to bully rising within her, something to most would be bad, but to Anko, that was one of the ways she connected with people, and right now, she wanted to 'connect' with Ryouta in a big way.

"That's right baby boy." Anko alluringly muttered as she bent down to his ear, his body quaking at the close proximity to his form. "Don't worry, the feeling building up inside of you is going to get worse, and when it explodes, you'll be my bitch. You want that don't you baby? Wanna be my little bitch Uchiha-kun? Your face is cute, very cute indeed, and your cute little body is appeasing to me especially this part here." Anko enticingly tan her smooth hand down his back, and groped his ass, causing him to yelp at the pleasure she inflicted, Anko smirking at the sound that came to her ear. "Such a cute sound coming from your sweet little lips, how naughty of the Uchiha. What would the girls think when they hear you moaning like this? This small ass of yours is good to feel, though I know a certain area of yours that isn't small. I've seen first hand how endowed you are baby boy." Anko slid her hand down his chest after taking it away from his butt, until it stopped short of his pants, with her patting the area just above his unwillingly growing erection at the feeling of her breasts on his back, and her sultry attitude. "Yeah, that's right baby, I know how to make you squirm. I wouldn't mind making you my dirty boy, you know, my sex slave. Breaking your mind, then using you as my sexy Shota-kun to do my bidding. So what do you say baby?"

As the words dropped from her lips, Ryouta's eyes rolled back into his head, fear setting into his entire being, as he wanted to run away from the woman, even if he was attracted to her, he wanted to escape and never look back.

Hanabi wore a blush on her cheeks, and Sai, listening and seeing Ryouta's lusting face, took out a book, and began writing down tips for her own seduction techniques, seeing Anko as somewhat of a Goddess when it came to things like this. As for Shisui, he grinned from ear to ear at the sight, and contemplated Anko for the harem, seeing her as a forceful type that it needed.

"Ooh...eem...that's..."

He didn't know how to answer that, and didn't know what she wanted to hear. Clearly, the woman was strong, as she was keeping him from moving, and one false move, he could be mincemeat, something he suspected would be better than staying here.

Anko, seeing him squirming felt the overwhelming sensation building up in her that she hadn't felt in such along time, a feeling that she wanted to expose Ryouta too. She then looked at Shisui, seeing him in a state of shock and happiness as well, then looked down at her 'baby boy'.

"Awww, you're so cute, not answering me. Like that will save you. Don't worry, we'll feel good together, as our passion fills the room, and it rolls off us, sweat coming between us, bare skin touching bare skin, breasts against your chest, mouth on mouth contact, while I hold your member in my hand, stoking it up and down, up and down ever so slowly, then gently speeding up, more and more, pumping and rubbing that member you males have and then using my big breasts to massage that hot rod you have in your pants, until the essence is released onto my hands, and my breasts as well as my face, the thick white substance flows from the head onto my body as well, where I begin...licking it all up while staring right into your black eyes, entwining our souls together and enticing more and more from your lower head so I could have the essence that I crave so much~"

To make her point get across, she licked his neck, from the nape and travelling all the way across it, dragging that tongue for a ride Ryouta wished that he could be, and didn't want to be, apart of at the same time, as he was turned on and petrified at the same time.

Hanabi, in slight lust, looked down Ryouta's body, and saw that a bulge had been made in his pants, and hid her face in her hands in shame, hiding away from the fact that he had one (even if it was very unwilling on his part) and the fact that she wanted to see it in the first place.

Sai looked at his pants as well, and with a lewd look (even unknown to her) in her eyes, she stared at the growth within his pants, and was very satisfied with what she saw, believing that he was semi erect.

As for Shisui, he was damned sure that Anko was joining the harem now. With the sight before him, he had no choice but to add her, as to him, she was needed. The intensity of the situation even made him blush, and he wasn't the one that she was coming onto, so if she could make him feel the need to blush, thinking about the way Ryouta would react to her, she was definitely in the harem, even if he had to persuade her, which he wasn't above doing.

"A-Anko-sensei...d-don't..."

Ryouta begged as a whine, attempting to escape, but because Anko was stronger, he couldn't get away from her, no matter what he did, and was frightened to do anything about it.

Anko paused with the teasing, then got close to his ear, licking it once sending a wave of pleasure down his spine, as she mumbled within his ear sensually, seductively sweet, yet nothing was innocent within her tone.

"I'm going to rape you."

Whispering that so quietly that only he heard the horrible joke from her (though she found it extremely funny), he stiffened like a statue, not moving in the slightest as he didn't think it was a joke and she was being serious and she was about to take his virginity away, by rape of all things.

"..."

He then opened his mouth to speak, but his voice failed him, his eyes glazing over with fear, a small tear at the base of his left eye, threatening to escape it, as he willed his body to move...or that was the plan, but he was stuck with Anko's grip, arms around him, stopping his movements, which only made it all the more frightening for the young Uchiha.

That's when he suddenly felt a sharp prick to the base of the neck, as Anko quickly removed her hand from his neck, revealing a small needle coated in poison there, as she replaced it back into her sleeve.

"Hush now baby boy, allow sleep to take over. When you wake, you'll be a man, made by me. Be happy, my baby boy~"

Ryouta's eyes quickly became hazy, and they fluttered around profoundly, before his body gave up, and he fell towards the ground unconscious, but not before Anko caught him with one arm, and hauled him over her shoulder effortlessly.

Seeing what happened, Hanabi gasped in shock, and pointed accusingly at the woman who has frightened her more than life has at this instant.

"W-What did you just do!? Did you kill him you nutter!?"

Hanabi demanded, not believing for an instant that the Sensei just actually knocked out Ryouta like that.

As for Sai, she was about to say something as she was quite enraged by what the woman did to her 'husband', when she felt a sharp stab to the back of the neck, revealing Shisui being there with a fat smile on his face, as what happened to Ryouta happened to her as well, and she fell forward, but was caught by Shisui before she could hit the ground.

Hanabi looked at Shisui with disbelief, and could feel the fear building up within her.

"S-Shisui-sensei...w-what's going on? W-Why did you do that to Sai...san?" As she questioned, Anko and Shisui looked at the girl with frightful gazes, scaring the young girl, who wanted to run away...and that's what she did. "You wont take me alive! I wont be dying as well!"

Hanabi declared, believing her friends to be dead so there's nothing she could do for them at this point, rationality being taken over by fear so she couldn't think, she did the only thing her scared mind could do and ran as fast as she could to get away from the two adults, who smirked in her direction, Anko laughing as she patted Ryouta on the butt, giggling away at the feel of it.

"Damn, this is one fine little ass he has, I can see why that Satsuki grabs it often. Yeah, I'll be doing that right from this point onwards. Haha sorry Satsuki, but I think this ass is too fine to not grab once in awhile."

Anko gave a little titter and patted him once more on the behind, only for her enjoyment.

* * *

Somewhere else, Satsuki sneezed a little, and growled as she felt something was wrong with her universe, seeing her place being threatened by something, or someone and she didn't like it at all.

" _If someone is grabbing or playing with his butt, then that bitch is going to pay severally. Ryou's ass belongs to me alone. No one else can touch, unless I say that they can._ "

As she thought it, she realized what she was doing, and exhaled deeply, awaiting for the Sensei that was supposed to show up ages ago, but hadn't and now she was getting frustrated, and when she saw her teammates, she shook her head, and huffed, turning away, seeing them as annoying.

* * *

Back with Anko and Shisui, the pair looked on as Hanabi attempted to get away.

"I'm not catching her. She'll die if I catch her, I think she's afraid of me, so yay for me~"

Anko was pleased with this, seeing it as a good thing for her to accomplish, even if it wouldn't be to anyone else that was normal. Though Anko didn't care about being normal in the slightest.

"*Sigh* Well, I guess I will get her. You get the needle ready for her."

With a small exhale from Shisui, and a nod from Anko, Shisui disappeared in a burst of speed, only to reappear in front of Hanabi, scaring the girl immensely and grabbed onto her hands with his own, Sai over his shoulder safely.

"No please! I'm begging you, don't kill me!"

Hanabi begged, and attempted to escape, but Anko rushed from behind her, and with a sharp poke to the neck via the needle, Hanabi went through the same process that the first two went through, and then fell towards the floor, only being saved by Shisui catching her.

"There we go, successfully captured the lot of them. Hehehe, it was funny to see them squirm like this." Anko didn't show any remorse whatsoever, and was happy to see the three children down like this. "So, what now Shisui?"

"Hehehe, well lets go into the forest~" He sang out joyfully. "Oh, Anko-san. Before I forget, I believe that you should join Ryou's harem, since it needs a sexy seductive type. Satsuki isn't old enough to be that yet, and as for Sai...well, she's more like scary kuudere or even yandere that has the obsession with the boy." Shisui sighed, looking at Sai slightly. "Anyway, I believe you'd make a great member, so what do you say? You can have 'fun' with him if you want? I'll let you do almost anything you want to him, as long as it is something that wont take away his innocent mind."

Shisui offered, only making the invitation all the more appetizing when he pointed at the unconscious boys face, and lewdly looked at Anko's own, showing with his eyes that he was deadly serious.

At the prospect of having 'fun' Anko became excited, and almost agreed instantly, but then paused and looked at the innocent face of the sleeping male Uchiha, and cocked her head to the side.

"Hmm, ya sure you want me messing with that innocence? By the end of time with me, he'll really become a naughty boy."

Anko giggled at the end, seeing no problems with it, but Shisui might, and though she wanted to be the one that does many things with him, seeing him as somewhat of an experiment to see what she could do, she didn't want to have Shisui coming after her blood, knowing that he could kill her if he really wanted.

Shisui shrugged his shoulders at the words the woman gave, and then gave her a more enticing offer.

"Well, that's the price he has to pay if he wants you with him." Shisui argued and moved to the side of her, wrapping an arm around her neck,and pulled her closer. "You see, he's a naughty child, and I'm sure you know how to 'discipline' him. Besides, the harem needs you, like I said. It needs the elder woman that can push the boundaries and make him squeal hehe~"

Anko chuckled darkly and looked at the boy on her shoulder, and gave him a pat on the butt again, taking in the feel of the boys butt, and couldn't deny that she liked what she felt.

"I'll have to think about it, I have to see what this boy can do with his body, if he is flexible, strong as you say he is, and adorable...well, he's already cute, gotta admit that. Say, are all Uchiha naturally cute?"

"Ya damn right that we are. We've got the hotness gene hehe~"

Slightly boasting, Shisui chuckled a little reply as Anko gave a dark chuckle.

"Then, I will have a fun time 'testing' him out~"

The two adults began laughing together, and walked with a trudge to the forest, ready to give the children the first part of the test.

* * *

 **Later...**

The sky began to turn dark, indicating that it was becoming night. The sun was setting, the skies clouds disappearing, giving a clear view of the night, and within a certain forest, three bodies laid there.

One was Sai, one was Hanabi, and the final one was Ryouta Uchiha, with Ryou in the middle of the first two. All three laid silently, as if they were dead. They didn't even snore or anything, which would be a good thing right now.

Occasionally, Ryouta would twitch his body, which in turn made Sai move closer in her sleep, and would show a smile, indicating that she was dreaming about something, though what that was, no one knew and couldn't even take a guess in the slightest. As for Hanabi, she was already cuddling up to him, resting her head on his chest, and her arms around his waist.

Animals howled all around them, wanting to eat them and other things as well. But the children were saved by two adults, so the animals don't get too close to them, therefore allowing them to sleep.

Standing over the children within the trees, were Shisui and Anko, looking down at the children with keen and interested eyes. As they watched the children sleep, Anko would sometimes lean close to the boy, avoiding things on the floor that she needed to avoid, and would touch over his body, stroking his face, and rubbing his lips with her thumb, and generally exploring his body for her own uses.

"Geez, these children need to wake up already. We can't stay here forever. Hehe, maybe I should give them a little wake up slap~"

Anko complained, and was tempted to slap them across the face, to wake them up, but restrained herself when she saw Shisui's gaze on her, seeing that he wouldn't allow her to slap them across the face when they were knocked out.

"Don't worry, they'll wake up soon." Shisui assured her. "Then, you'll see them squirm, I'm sure that you will. But don't underestimate them. Ryou alone has proven how he can survive against the odds, by surviving the odds against our Otou-san, and again during the Uchiha incident. He managed to do quite impossible feats for a child to do when push comes to shove. Then there's Hanabi-san, she's strong willed, and has an unyielding passion to do her best, that alone proves to me that she's got the good marks of being a Shinobi. Even if she didn't have those, she is spunky, and is highly intelligent, even more so than Ryou himself in some regards. Finally Sai-san...well, I don't know much about her, but since she is from...that man, I'm sure that she's skilled and a capable Shinobi."

As Anko listened, she could see why they had good marks, and why Shisui asked her to be the one to test them. She could see that he would be reluctantly to strike his own brother, and his friend as well, as it seemed to her that Shisui also liked Hanabi, even before the forming of Team Eleven. And while she didn't have a problem with it, as she didn't know them that well, she could see how Shisui might not want to hurt them, which is why she was around.

"Hehe, goody~ I can't wait for the challenge, I'm going to make them scream when we fight one another. I'm going after white eyes first."

Anko excitedly clapped her hand like a child that has just received a present. She was happy, very much happy indeed. She wanted to make the children scream as she was happy that Shisui asked her to do such things.

Shisui looked at the woman with a chuckle threatening to escape his lips, and looked over his little brother, seeing him with two girls on his side, and couldn't help but smile happily, though felt slightly bad about what was going to happen next.

"You seem to have it in for Hanabi-san, don't you?"

Anko merely waved off the Uchiha and continued to stare at the children.

"You aren't wrong. It's just, I see that she has a good potential, and it would be a shame if that potential was destroyed and she has the whole Princess things going for her, so she needs to become better."

Anko smirked like a wild tiger, seeing the white eyed girl and saw that she does indeed have a good potential, something the woman was keen in, even more so than the other two.

Not long later, Ryouta's eyes opened up with the other two, and for a few seconds they didn't know what was happening, unsure of what to even think as the poison Anko and Shisui used messed with their senses.

But suddenly, Hanabi and Ryouta shot up, and screamed.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!"

The pair screamed in unison, as Sai looked around her surroundings, taking in that they were in a forest. She then looked at Ryouta with an impassive gaze, rubbed her eyes, and hugged onto his arm, while he was too freaked out to even notice Sai on his arm, she snuggled against him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"My oh my, seems like you woke up, good boy, and girls."

Anko's cheery voice carried over to the preteens who were startled for a few seconds, before turning their intense eyes towards them, and showing dark smiles, smiles that made it seem like something bad could happen.

"You...drugged us..."

Ryouta whispered out darkly, showing a menacing face, something which turned Anko on if she was honest with herself, and she rubbed her thighs together as she jumped down from the trees, and pointed at all three of them at the same time.

"Yo little shit's. It's judgment day now bitches."

The three gave frowns, even Sai showed a from as she hugged Ryouta tighter.

"What do you mean by that? Why did you drug us anyway? What possible reason could you have for doing that anyway? Whatever you wanted us to do and go, we would've done and gone! You didn't need to do this to us!"

Hanabi demanded from the young woman, and what the answer was, then all three of them would charge her, and knock her out, as they were all pissed about the fact that they were drugged like they were.

Shisui stepped forward after jumping off the tree , and showed a dazzling smile, which didn't impress the newly awakened Genin as the got to their feet, shooting the pair of elders with annoyed gazes, even the usual Sai was quite annoyed as well.

"Actually, it was my doing." Shisui confessed to the shock of the Genin. "This is also apart of the test. You see, this is the Forest of Death, a place where Genin shouldn't go until certain exams. However, I got special permission from the Hokage-sama for this, and since this is like Anko-sans play ground, I thought that it would be good to ask her and see what she would say, and how she gave her opinion of things such as these. Suffice to say, this is the first part of the test, and that is, to escape this forest alive."

The three gulped and looked at one another, and wondered how long this forest was, and how they would survive this forest, if it lived up to its moniker, something the three didn't know and wasn't sure if they could handle it.

"S-So, if this is the first, what is the second exactly?"

Ryouta had to ask, since Shisui implied that there would be more, and he wanted to know what he would have to get through to become a Genin, so he could in turn become a great Ninja.

Shisui clicked his fingers, and then pointed at the woman next to him who smirked.

"You'll be fighting me my pretties. After you make it to the end, if you can that is, you'll be facing off against me to see if you can escape. If you can successfully subdue me, or at least come close to it, then you three will pass. But don't forget, I've got my rank for a reason. And right now, our dimensions are quite different, but if you work together, you might be able to come close to landing a hit on me. Isn't that right Shisui?"

Anko boasted to the three, and they believed her instantly. They knew that she was at least on a Jonin level, seeing how Shisui asked her personally. So they would have to pull out all the stops to defeat that woman.

"Right you are Anko-san." Shisui continued after Anko, and ran a hand through his hair. "The main reason you've been assigned this test is to see how you work as a team. I have the utmost confidence in you three. All of you have different aspects you bring to the team, and you'll be able to do something amazing if you work hard. Hanabi-san, with her intelligence and her eyes, Ryou with his skills, intelligence and eyes as well, and Sai-san with her skills, that differ from Ryou's skills, and her different intelligence, but nonetheless important to Hanabi-sans and Ryou's as well. All three of you have different abilities that you can bring together, and can overcome adversities. You three could be the best team in Konoha, that is where this team starts. Right here and now, you three start as the best team, and I want to see what you three can do together."

Shisui explained to the trio as they felt more hopeful, feeling good about what Shisui was saying, and could see how he was right. They all did have things that they could bring to the team, and see how they all could work together to be strong.

"Yes yes, there's that, but there's also the fact that you have to do this as you don't have a choice. Ninja's don't have people to get them out of situations, besides each other, if you have them that is." Anko began again, and sighed as she looked at the three. "Trust me now you three, you are a good team, as Shisui has said so himself. If you stick together, you can do things that you couldn't do apart. However, there's also cockiness, when you believe you can do anything, so don't ever become like that, understand me?"

[Yes Anko-sensei! Shisui-sensei!]

The three answered the woman who wore a smirk.

"Then good. When you come out of here, you'll be facing off against me. I hope you all show me a good time."

Ryouta had fire within his eyes, ready for the challenge. Sai had her usual eyes on, and didn't show anything. Hanabi meanwhile was the most level headed one, and could see that they'd have to do everything to escape this woman's wrath.

Seeing all three of them like this, Shisui broke out into a smile. But before he could say anything, Anko looked at the lone male of the team, or more specifically, his torso.

"Hey boy, look under your shirt, I've left a good surprise for you."

Anko gestured to the boys stomach as his eyebrows were raised in worry.

"Why? What have you done to me now?"

Anko gained a cat like smile, and licked her lips sensually.

"Have a little look baby boy~ I'm sure that you'll love it, my little slut."

As soon as the words left her lips, he had to look, while showing an annoyed face at being called a slut, so he threw his shirt up, and written there in black ink was 'Anko's whore' with a smiley face next to it. Seeing that, he immediately panicked, and rubbed his stomach after licking his hand, attempting to get it off.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! For the love of God, get it off!" Desperately, he attempted to rub it off, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get it off, as Hanabi looked shocked and distraught about what was happening, Sai remaining indifferent, and Shisui chuckling deeply. "You branded me your whore!"

Anko chuckled ever so slightly, scaring the boy even more than he thought possible.

"That's right baby boy. You belong to me now~ That wont wash off for a number of days~ You are lucky that it isn't a tattoo. I wanted to go for that, but Shisui wouldn't let me, so I went with the ink instead."

"You little..."

Ryouta went to take a step forward, intending to make Anko pay for the branding that she gave him, but Anko held out a finger, wagging it teasingly.

"Ah ah ah~ I wouldn't move if I were you~"

Anko threatened, causing Ryouta to pause, and raise his brows suspiciously.

"W-Why is that? What have you done this time?"

Hanabi decided to question for the three, only for Anko to chuckle with a dark touch to her laugh.

"You see, this is a test, and in tests, the students need to be tested. And in this kind of test, it is life on the line stuff. And around all of you, is paper bombs, ready to explode if you stand on them."

The three looked down, gulping when they realized that she had indeed been correct and around them, many paper bombs laid. Left, right, and front plus back, they were literally in the middle of a field of bombs that could go off within a second if the adults so chose too.

"Th-This can't be legal."

Hanabi squeaked out, as Sai didn't see much of a problem, while Ryouta just looked at the bombs with new fear, fear that threatened to take him away from this place, something that Shisui could feel, and could only mentally apologize at but couldn't stop as he asked for Anko's help, and this is what she wanted, and as long as it didn't kill them (the bombs being low grade and therefore wouldn't kill but hurt) he was fine with it.

Anko giggled evilly seeing the despair on their faces.

"Ooh it's more than legal sweetheart. It was actually approved by the Hokage-sama himself. So, take solace in that little girl. As long as you are within this forest, anything that happens to you all can be written off as an accident, even death~"

Hanabi burst into tears at that, only for Ryou to stroke her back comfortingly.

Seeing how his Genin were trying not to cry, and failing in Hanabi's case, Shisui stepped forward, just short of the paper bombs.

"Now, we've got to go, and leave you here. The way out of here, is the place the sun raises, and not the way it sets so remember which way it raises and you'll know the way out of here. And you'll be facing Anko-san when you get there, to the gate that is. Use this time to come up with plans, as if you don't work as a team, there wont be away that you'll be able to beat Anko-san. Something to think about as you are here. Oh, and I wouldn't sleep outside and unguarded if I were you~"

Shisui chuckled as his body become a poof of smoke, leaving nothing behind whatsoever, stunning the people present.

"Th-That was a Shadow Clone!?"

Hanabi gasped out, only for Anko to wink saying "Good luck Princess, Prince, and whatever you are, you're going to need it." referring to Hanabi, Ryouta and Sai respectably, and does the same as Shisui, leaving the three of them alone together with the forest of creatures all coming around them, and threatening to get them, from what they could tell.

* * *

As soon as she left, all three looked at the sky, seeing it was dark, and grimaced, knowing that if this forest was dangerous, they are going to be in even more danger if they stay outside at night.

"This is fantastic." Hanabi sighed. "We've got to place to stay for the night. We can't stay out here like this."

"Yeah, and I don't like the fact that we've been out all day, which means-" At that time, Ryou's, and the others stomachs rumbled. "Ehehe, seems like we're all hungry huh."

He offer a smile to the others, which was well received by the other two.

"Yes, we should acquire food and water, plus firewood and shelter Ryouta-kun." Sai announced, and waved a hand through her hair. "I don't mind doing any of the tasks for you Ryouta-kun."

Ryouta smiled a thankful smile, glad that she wasn't trying to get into his pants for a change and looked around.

"Yeah, that's a nice thing to say Sai-san. Now we all...need to get out of these paper bombs." He remembered, looking at the ground. " _I could probably outrun the shockwave the bombs would produce if I move at top speeds without using the Body Flicker, but I'm not sure on the others..._ "

As he was thinking about it, Hanabi bent down, and looked at the bombs.

"They can't be real." She deduced. "If they were real, then Shisui-sensei would be killing his Otouto, and I don't see that happening. So she most likely was just bluffing to make us scared of her or something like that. She wouldn't do such things to us."

"And if she wasn't?"

Ryou argued, Sai nodding in agreement.

Hanabi waved a hand at them, and smiled.

"Just trust me, they aren't real. If you trust me, then we'll be fine. Just trust me now you guys and girls." Hanabi took a step forward, placing her foot on the bomb in front of her, and smiled. "See? Nothing-" At that moment, a sizzle came from under her foot as she cried. "-happened...ooh shit..."

She cried and was then grabbed by Ryou and Sai at either arm, rushing away from the bomb which exploded behind them, setting off a chain reaction of bombs, a wave of fire following after them as they ran for their lives, attempting to escape the flames of death.

"YOU SAID NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN!"

Ryou cried and yelled at Hanabi at the same time, who burst crying and looked behind her, crying even more when she saw the wall of flames getting closer and closer, something that she didn't want.

"I'M NOT PERFECT OKAY!"

Hanabi argued back, crying heavily as she rushed away with the other two, but it was obvious the flames were getting closer, as they could be felt by the trio's skin, something that Hanabi cried at even more.

"Not to worry you all, but it is getting closer. I propose that we would leave Hanabi-san behind, and we would be able to move faster."

Sai suggested, the realization of their plight setting into her mind, frightening Ryouta and Hanabi, especially the latter, as she was the one Sai said that they would leave behind.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME RYOU-KUN!"

Hanabi made a wild cry as he also cried, and shook his head, putting his hands together.

"DON'T WORRY, I'LL GET US OUT OF HERE! I WOULDN'T LEAVE EITHER OF YOU BEHIND! NOW GRAB HOLD OF ME, BOTH OF YOU!" He exclaimed, Hanabi and Sai doing as he asked, Hanabi on his left arm, Sai on the opposite one. He then waved through some hand signs and looked forward with a grin. "NOW, BODY FLICKER TECHNIQUE!"

Using the same technique his brother is famous for, Ryouta activated the Body Flicker, and without revealing where he was going, he disappeared along with Hanabi and Sai, leaving no trace behind, not even a cloud of smoke or anything, something very few could do, besides himself, and Shisui and few others that is, and it was far between the people who could do that without leaving their destination unknown.

The bombs continued going off, but none of the Genin could be seen due to the sheer speed of Ryouta's Body Flicker, keeping them safe from the blastwave of the attack from, the paper bombs.

They all appeared many metres away from the paper bombs, it blowing behind them with the flames not getting near them. Hanabi and Sai were put on the floor as the technique was stopped, Ryouta releasing a breath as he accomplished what he needed to do and cracked his neck to the side and smiled at his accomplishment, protecting his friends being something he took seriously.

Hanabi looked behind them, and smiled happily, then turned back to her teammates.

"That was good Ryou-kun. Thank you for saving us, that was quite close, but moving at that speed was fun as well, I really need to learn how to do such things. Then again, I just remembered that I shouldn't expect anything different from the Fastest Genin to be able to outrun the paper bombs while carrying us with you."

Saying his moniker, which was now something most people knew him for, with his previous being Fastest Academy Student but now has been upgraded due to the fact that he's a Genin now, due to his sheer speed, and mastery of the Body Flicker, which while paled to Shisui, was still faster than quite a few Ninja, and could even keep up with Shisui for a few seconds, but that was if he really tried, and it was hard for him to do that as it took quite abit of chakra to match Shisui, but he was the fastest Genin, even faster than Sai by her own admission, which she took note of and couldn't help but feel good about that.

Ryouta blushed with embarrassment and waved a hand in front of his face.

"N-No, don't say such things."

"But it is true, Ryouta-kun." Sai interjected. "You are quite fast naturally, and the Body Flicker, even I cannot go that fast with it and my location cannot be masked as well as yours can. It must be because you are Shisui-sensei's Otouto. It must be an inherit trait within your family."

"C-Could be I guess. I've always been fast though ever since I can remember."

Ryou admitted, as Sai moved closer, and looked at his hips.

"I wonder if your speed also goes for your hips as well?"

"Well of course I can move my hips..." He began absentmindedly, but then thought, and opened his mouth wide. "Y-You pervert! Y-You are thinking about sex, aren't you!?"

Sai didn't refute that he said, and merely nodded strongly and stepped forward...

CLICK!

"W-What was that?"

Ryouta questioned aloud, the others reacting to the noise as well that came from near Sai's body.

But then suddenly, noises came from above them, so they all cast their eyes upwards in slight terror and saw...

"Ooh come on, she rigged up a trap like this!?"

The boy cried, seeing that from the trees, many kunai and shuriken were coming from the skies...more specifically, from mechanisms that Anko no doubt set up for the three incase of the fact they escaped the paper bombs and most likely set up all over the place as well, so no matter what direction they ran in, they'd be caught in something like this.

"She's trying to kill us."

Sai carried on after Ryouta, and said her thoughts, only for Hanabi to step forward, and got into her Gentle Fist style Taijutsu stance, and twisted her left foot back, and her right foot to the left, getting ready for something.

"Don't worry, I can do this. Since the last one was my fault, leave this one to me." They nodded, knowing that when Hanabi said that, she meant it, so left their protection to her. She then began emitting chakra ever so slightly from her body, only enough to be seen by Ryouta's Sharingan as she activated her eyes. "Eight Trigrams: Revolving Heaven!"

Hanabi then began turning to the left, her body spinning slowly at first, but then she went faster and faster and faster until chakra began to show around her. Soon, the chakra, due to the spinning, became a dome of spinning chakra, being the ultimate defence from the projectiles that came for her, and the others.

The kunai and the shurikens came for the young girls shield of chakra, and ricocheted off, protecting her, and her comrades from the incoming attacks, them bouncing off, and hitting other places in the forest, besides the people that Hanabi protected.

"Wow, I didn't know that Hanabi-san could do that."

Sai said with slight surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, she's quite the genius alright." Ryou began, watching Hanabi protect them. "Though, it seems that she hasn't quite gotten it down."

He finished, seeing all of the projectiles being forced away from them, and Hanabi stopped rotating, only to become dizzy and walk around like a drunk before she fell backwards, only to be caught by Ryouta himself, steadying her.

"Ooh wow, I have to work on not getting dizzy. Seems like I haven't perfected the technique quite yet."

She mumbled to Ryou who smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, you protected us, we're safe because of you."

She smiled, and stood up, but was quite dizzy on her feet, so she balanced herself by holding onto Ryouta, deactivating her Byakugan so she didn't see many things around her, so she could get her baring's.

"Lets get moving, okay?"

Sai suggested, which we nodded at and walked forward together, to the middle of the circle of trees.

"At least, we can say that we are..."

At that moment, the ground opened up with a thunderous noise, and swallowed all of the whole into a pit. What the group didn't see as they fell was that Anko was stood to the side, and used some Jutsu, an Earth Release by the looks of it, then disappeared, indicating that she was a Shadow Clone as well.

""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!""

Ryouta and Hanabi burst out, screaming for their lives and wished to whatever deity listened to them to be saved from this, as they didn't know how to use their chakra to walk on walls yet, being something Shisui forgot to teach his little bro, though he'd do that in the future.

They attempted to grab the walls, anything they could, but the sides were too smooth, they couldn't find anything to grab onto. Nothing was around for them to get, and they screamed even more.

Though the more level headed Sai was able to think quick on her feet, as it were, and got out her special ink and paintbrush, and drew on the scroll that she had with her, drawing faster than most could even see.

"Super Beast Imitation Drawing: Ink Snake."

Black snakes came out of the scroll, being brought to life by Sai's strange Jutsu, and wrapped around one of her arms, and shot out of the hole, and ended up wrapping around a tree, safely securing the girl.

Once she was secured to the tree, she looked at Ryou, and saw that he was still in danger.

"Ryouta-kun, quickly take my hand."

She then quickly reached out her hand, and grabbed Ryouta by the hand who was shocked, looking up, seeing that he had been saved by Sai and her technique, but then he quickly looked down, seeing Hanabi inches away from him, so acted quickly.

"Hanabi-chan!"

He yelled, and grabbed her hand just before she could get away from him, which he was thankful for, seeing that she could've been in trouble if anything else happens within this pit.

"Ooh thank God." She breathed easily, and looked down, and saw many snakes around. "Ooh no...snakes...can we please get out of here now?"

She cried again and with a nod from Sai, who lifted Ryou's hand to her waist.

"Grab my waist Ryouta-kun, and hold on, and advise Hanabi-san to do the same."

He could only nod, and do as she asked. She let go of his hand, and strapped himself to her waist with his hand, and lifted Hanabi up, so she could do the same thing, and when she did, both of Hanabi's hands were around Ryouta's waist, and the same with Ryou with Sai's waist.

Once seeing that, they all walked together, up the wall thanks to the sturdy snake that Sai somehow made, which they would have to ask about so they knew what the heck was happening.

They walked together up the wall, helping one another as they should as a team. They used what they could to their advantage, walking at the same speed up the wall, not one moving faster than the other, so the others wouldn't be tempted to do the same, and also gave each other encouraging words.

Making it out of the pit, they all sat on the ground, and exhaled deeply. Though Sai moved to the side of Ryouta, and hugged onto his arm, so Hanabi did the same, as Hanabi was frightened more things were going to come.

"Wow, Sai-san. That ink stuff you used, what was it exactly?"

Ryouta had to know, so he decided to ask, as he found it to be quite interesting.

Hanabi also listened, leaning closer to hear the response.

Sai looked between the Uchiha and Hyuga, before divulging what she knew about it.

"Yes, my Jutsu. It is...unique to me, I suppose you could say. Though it isn't a Kekkei Genkai like your eyes are. My Jutsu allows me to animate anything I draw with this special ink."

"I see, that's pretty versatile then, isn't it?"

Hanabi gave her opinion, with Sai giving a slight inclination with her neck.

"Yes, that is right. It can be used for many things, which are some of the reasons I am on this team. The reason this team was made as well, like Shisui-sensei said yesterday, as these allow me to use special skills and have a good wide range of abilities depending on what I draw and can help the team that way."

"Yes, that's a good thing Sai-san. It will come in quite handy, I'm sure that it will."

Ryouta smiled happily, despite the situation that they were in.

However, Hanabi was less than happy right now.

"That Anko-sensei is mental. She keeps coming at us constantly. We've got to get her back for this. She can't keep doing this. We could've been blown up, killed by weapons, and that pit had snakes in it. I am sure that they were hers."

"Don't forget that she branded me as well."

Ryou added with a cry.

"Yeah, she did that as well. When we face her, we've got to make her pay for this. We've got to get her for this. She can't do this and get away with it. She could've killed us, and we aren't going to let her get away with this, right?"

The other two nodded at the Hyuga who then tightened her fist and looked into the sky, swearing vengeance on Anko, the same with the other two, as even Sai thought that this was cruel and unusual.

* * *

At the same time that happened, Anko took a bite of dango, and laughed a little.

" _Seems like they've come to the realization that I'm not playing nice. Aah, that's going to be a good thing to see._ "

As Anko laughed with a deranged look on her face, Shisui looked at her with questioning eyebrows but then shook his head, and looked into the forest.

* * *

Back with Team Eleven, they had now stood up, and where all ready for anything that Anko threw at them.

"Okay, now Hanabi-chan, is there anymore traps around?"

Hanabi activated her eyes at Ryouta's unspoken request and looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"No, I don't see anymore pits or anything like that. We're safe for now, hopefully."

Upon hearing that, Sai stepped forward, ans added into the conversation.

"Then, this is the best time to get things started yes Ryouta-kun?"

Ryouta inclined his neck.

"Yes, now we should-"

Before he could finish, a large roar came from the side, and bear appeared there, with its claws out, and a menacing toothy grin on its hairy face, showing all of the Genin around how menacing it could be.

Ryou withdrew his tanto from his back, and faced the bear with his own fearless smile on his face, something even the bear flinched at.

"Who's up for bear tonight?" Hanabi giggled and licked her lips, as she had no problem with such things and Sai merely nodded and withdrew her own tanto, intending to help, but Ryouta stopped her at the last second. "Sai-san, why don't you find us a place to stay? Preferably a place where we can have a good view, and have protection as well just incase the animals around here wanna do something with us. I don't know, maybe a hollowed out tree or something? And Hanabi-chan, can you find some water with your Byakugan? I am sure that it wont be a problem for your eyes, then we'll meet back here? And then I will deal with the meal tonight obviously hehehe. But be careful, you never know what's going to be around here, especially with Anko-sensei setting up things, keep your wits about you."

The pair gave their consent with a nod and saying "Yes." as a response, seeing no problem with it whatsoever, and cracked their eyes open, Hanabi and Ryouta showing their Dojutsu's, determination on their faces and eyes as well, as they weren't about to give up from this creature or the forest itself or even Anko herself for that matter.

"Ryouta-kun, I will also gather the firewood so we can cook the bear."

Sai stated as she walked away without looking back.

"Thanks Sai-san."

He thanked, seeing Hanabi walking away as well.

With that, he faced the bear, and his grin became wider with the bear, the large brown bear at that, backing away slightly in fear, but Ryouta moved forward, and swung his tanto to the side.

"Ready to die?"

The bear whimpered and stared at the boy with the fearing smile on his face, a smile that struck fear into peoples hearts if he wanted to do such things.

* * *

With Sai, she was looking for a place to stay for the night, while getting any pieces of wood that she could. She found good pieces of wood for her and her team, but she was also slightly restless as well.

"Since we're out here, it would give me a good opportunity to get to know Ryouta-kun more...but the Hyuga is also here, and it would be quite difficult. But I will do my best to get to know him and become his bride. I'll just have to make sure that Hanabi-san doesn't do anything that could get in the way of me and my love for Ryouta-kun."

Sai wasn't about to give up on her dream, and what Danzo wanted as well. Though she didn't really care about such things right now. All she wanted was to do a good job and find a place where she and the other members of the team could rest for a bit.

As she looked, thoughts ran around in her mind about how to seduce Ryouta and how to keep Hanabi occupied while she gets said target alone so she could have sex with him. She didn't even see that her thoughts were something that she shouldn't be having right now.

She finally found a good place to settle down for the night after ten minutes of searching.

"Yes, this is what Ryouta-kun asked for. A tree that is hollowed out inside, so we can access it from the front, yet it also has thick bark at the back to offer protection from the animals around here. Yes, this will be suffice."

Sai threw down the wood she had, pleased that she was able to find a good place to sleep tonight, something she that she'd want to do with Ryouta himself, and wondered if she would be able to sleep next to him tonight and also thought if Hanabi was going to sleep near him as well.

* * *

With Hanabi, she was looking around with her eyes, going far and wide with them, searching for any sources of water that they could drink for this evening as they needed water just as much as food.

"Hmmmm, not there, or there...uggh, there has to be something in this damn forest. There better had be. I can't believe that we got abandoned in this place, by the Sensei no less...waaah. Stupid Anko-sensei, making us feel like this. And Shisui-sensei, you were kind to us once. Please say that this is all Anko-sensei, and not you."

She complained a little, seeing this as something that they shouldn't have to do, but could see why Shisui would want them together. She'd figured out that this was also meant to be a bonding session between the trio, so they could learn to work together, and whatnot.

As she looked around, she found a giant centipede coming from the right, coming straight for her at that, so she got into a Taijutsu form, the Gentle Fist at that, her left hand out with the palm facing out as well, and her other hand by her body.

"You wanna fight, fine by me!"

The girl announced, and rushed the large bug, cracking her hand neck to the side. The bug was surprisingly fast, faster than she thought it would be, crawling along the ground as if swimming through water.

When making it to the bug, it attempted to attack her with its mouth, but she dodged the initial attack, and did a spin on her heels, and used a single palm to direct the attack to its head, and because she used the Gentle Fist, she was able to knock it out with a single attack. To make sure that it was completely knocked out, she did a number of attacks against the body, so if it woke up, it would stop its attempts at moving with Hanabi's Gentle Fist.

"There, you are a good bug for doing this for me. Though I'm not going to eat you because...well, that's just not my thing."

She giggled out, and walked away from the bug, then continued looking for some water, which she didn't have to wait long for, as within a minute, her Byakugan was able to see a stream running across the ground.

She clapped her hands together, and shook her body.

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily. "I've found you water-chan! Now time to get some water for us~"

With excitement in her voice, Hanabi ran towards the stream so she could get some water for her team, to do her part for the group, while she left the food, and the sleeping place for the others to deal with.

* * *

With Ryouta, he looked at the bear with an impassive gaze before he looked into the eyes of the bear with the Sharingan, the tomoe's spinning rapidly around, indicating that he was going to do something with them.

"Don't worry bear-kun, your sacrifice will be for the greater good. But do not worry, I will make sure that you have a good dream before I take you out with a good old Genjutsu for you. You'll feel good before you die."

Ryouta explained, not that the bear could understand that is, but did it anyway so he could at least comfort himself as he didn't like killing others, even animals, which he had a unique affinity with.

He then placed the bear under a Genjutsu, showing it images of what bears liked, and what they would want in life the best that he could, with the knowledge that he had on the pawed creatures.

When the Genjutsu ended, so did the bears life, with Ryouta's blade having blood dripping from it. He gave the bear a good send off, before he took its life. He knew that they needed to eat, but he didn't like killing things, and especially animals as well, though he didn't like killing humans much better, something that he hasn't done yet at least.

"I'm so sorry."

He apologized, stroking the bears fur and then blinked a few times then he got out some wire from his pouch, wrapping it around the bear so he could drag it away, and waited for the others to return.

* * *

Unknown to the others around, a small crow was keeping an eye on all of their progression, and gave out a little sound as it watched Hanabi get the water, Sai get the firewood and find the place to stay, and finally watch Ryouta kill the bear with kindness essentially by giving it a good experience with the Sharingan.

With a last noise, the crow flew off towards the Leaf at speeds not many would be able to accomplish, and eventually, it came across Shisui, and Anko who sat together drinking tea, or in Anko's case, dango as well who were talking quite peacefully.

Seeing its Master, it flew to Shisui, and gave him a progress report on his three Genin, speaking within his ear so Anko couldn't hear, not on purpose, just because he wanted to speak quietly.

"So, what are they doing?"

Anko questioned, taking a bite of her dango, throwing the other sticks around the campsite, or more specifically at pictures of Ryouta, Sai, and Hanabi as well, her aim being near perfect as she hit killing points of the bodies. Fortunately it wasn't the real people, but Shisui looked kind of worried all the same.

"Hehe, seems like that they have banded together to get themselves ready for the night after getting away from the first set of traps you set for them. All of them contributed as I predicted. Ryou used my famed technique which he's good at as well, Hanabi used her Jutsu which was good though could use a little work from what I was told, and the same with Sai which I had a vague idea about but now know about. And now Sai-san has gone to get firewood and a place to stay, with Hanabi-san has gone to get water, and casually taking out a centipede with her Taijutsu. Finally, Ryou just killed a bear with a Genjutsu...well, rather than killing with a Genjutsu, he placed it under a Genjutsu and then killed it while it was in said Genjutsu. I suppose it could be said that it is killing with kindness, giving it a good experience before it died. That's why I love that child, he's got a good heart. In fact, Hanabi is quite the same, she's got a good heart as well, and both are quite pure."

Shisui explained to the dango eater who nodded resolutely.

"Well, can't say that they are dumb or anything. It's a good idea, what they are doing. Most Genin would freak out if they had been drugged and then placed within a forest that has such a name and said that they would have to face adversities before they get out, with some being sprung on them already and then before they can leave, they have to face someone of my skill level. But not those three, they haven't shown any fear really. I can't speak for that Sai, but the other two seem like normal people, yet they've took this in stride without much if any complaint huh. I would've thought that at least the Hyuga would complain due to the heiress that she is, but no, she hasn't really huh. She's going to be a good one, as are the other two."

Anko gave her thoughts, genuinely believing what she was saying. She couldn't even begin to explain how shocked she was the the elder Uchiha male. She was sure that Hanabi would be the first to cry and want to give up, but the way that Shisui explained made it sound like that they all didn't have anything wrong with them, and they didn't have anything to complain about whatsoever.

Shisui stretched his limbs, and agreed with her.

"You are right about that. In times of need, all three of them have been able to show that they can do things that many cannot. Though for Sai-san, I don't know what she can do that much. Hanabi-san though is a resilient little girl, and does know how to handle herself, and can come up with many things quickly, I can see her being the main brains of the team actually. As for Ryou. Well, I don't have to worry about him. If he can survive being tortured by our Otou-sama for most of his young life, then live through the Uchiha incident, live through getting stabbed not once, but twice by different people, all the while believing that at least four parental figures have left him, and one case, attempted to kill him, then this isn't going to be a worry."

As Anko listened, she couldn't do anything else. She knew some history of the children, but she didn't know how much about the youngest male Uchiha, and was quite surprised by it actually.

"I see...so, that boy really had gone through such things. I thought it was a rumour to be honest."

Anko mused aloud, loud enough for Shisui to catch it, and lean closer.

"Yeah, he's been through a lot, but he's a little fighter. He doesn't allow it to slow him down. At least not anymore hehe~"

Even though Shisui said it cheerfully, he couldn't help the wave of guilt that came over him, a wave that hit him like a tornado and threatened to take him in, but due to the fact that he knew that if he felt this, he would also be worrying Ryouta, and he didn't want to do that, so he kept himself quiet, and calmed himself.

"Haha, yeah damn straight. At least not until I'm through with him~ He's going to be crying in pain and pleasure after I'm done with that boys body."

As Anko chuckled darkly, Shisui worried for his little bro and wondered what Anko had cooked up within her mind, though he knew that whatever Anko has for him in the ways of fighting, Ryouta and his teammates will also be able to overcome many things, that's how much Shisui believed in his new team, and also his future comrades as well.

Shisui then looked into the sky, and with the thoughts " _You've got this my little Dragon that's not so little anymore._ " in his mind, he could only smile happily for his little brother, and how he has grown as a person as well as a Ninja, and was proud.

* * *

Back with the group, they have now met up with one another after around twenty minutes apart, and have gone to the campsite. Sai had set up the campfire wood, and was attempting to get it lit, but proved difficult due to the fact that she doesn't have any Fire Release Jutsu's.

Hanabi helped Ryouta drag the bear back to the camp, and when making it, saw Sai attempting to start the fire, so Hanabi looked at him, and opened her mouth to speak to the Uchiha male.

"Yo Dragon-kun, use your Dragon breath hehe~"

She giggled out as he responded with a "Yes Hyuga-sama~" in a playful manner, something the Hyuga caught and stuck her tongue out at.

He walked all the way over to the fire and looked at Sai.

"Please step aside, I can do this. You help Hanabi-chan with the bear and readying it for the meal, okay?"

"Yes, of course Ryouta-kun."

Sai answered nonchalantly, and walked over to Hanabi, helping her with what she needed to do, readying it for the meal ahead, before they could cook it over the fire so they could eat it without worry.

"Time to burn baby~" He joked and then opened his mouth, releasing a little small flame, just enough to light the wood Sai had set up so easily and beautifully. When the fire was lit, he bent down, and rubbed his hands together ever so slowly, taking in the heat of the flames. "Aah, this is a good fire. How's the bear coming along?"

He questioned as he bent his neck towards the location, and seeing that they were getting it ready, decided to not get himself involved, as he knew how Hanabi was when it came to doing things like this, not wanting to anger the girl.

When everything was said and done, and with the bear cooked, the three of them sat around the campfire, having various parts of the bears delicious meat, something all three of them agreed to be the best meal they've had for along time, purely because they were the ones that made it come to pass.

Sai, and Hanabi both sat at either side of Ryouta who smiled as he took a bite out of his food.

"Despite this forest being kinda weird, it isn't so bad this camping, is it?"

Ryouta began the conversation with the others, Sai nodding as she held onto his arm.

"Yes, this is not bad." Sai agreed. "I also found this to be a romantic setting, do you agree Ryouta-kun? And if that is the case, would you want to ravish me by the campfire?" He did a spit take, and looked at Hanabi who looked a little freaked as well. "Though, if it is Hanabi-san you are worried about, she could go and get some more food, or go and occupy herself somewhere else while we enjoy one another's bodies like this, touching one another, and cuddling up by the fire, and giving each other gentle oral."

To emphasis her point, Sai adopted a 'cute' face that looked quite scary compared to other cute faces Ryouta has seen, and opened her mouth to reveal her tongue that wriggled around within her mouth, something that made Ryouta petrified and turned on at the same time, and he wasn't sure which one he should be feeling more.

" _There's so many things wrong with that sentence and her actions as well...she's really insane, isn't she? She's not a normal girl, she's too obsessed with sex, and she now wants me to get away so they can engage in some weird sex act._ "

Hanabi thought with a slight fear in her mind as Ryouta couldn't form words, preferring to just look at the girl with a slight strained smile on his face, something the oblivious Sai didn't realize.

"Eeh, Sai-san...can I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything you wish to ask Ryouta-kun."

Sai answered honestly, and with a small smile, Sai got up off her seat, and sat on the boys lap, something he didn't even bother fighting as he knew Sai would do it anyway, even if he did protest to such things.

"Eeh...how to put this...eeh...aah...uuugh...uuuu...ugggh...uuuuu...aaah..."

Ryouta didn't know how to ask her. He didn't want to offend her, and ask why she wanted to constantly have sex with him, or made many suggestions that were either really inappropriate, or just plain creepy.

"He wants to know why you constantly want to have sex with him and make all of these advances. Actually, it's something that I would like to know as well, as it seems to me that there has to be a reason behind such things."

Hanabi stated with a dry voice, something that caught both of the others off guard.

Sai though merely smiled at Hanabi, something she knew wasn't real.

"Yes, I intend to be with Ryouta-kun always, so having sex is the only natural conclusion after all."

Sai answered plainly to the annoyance of the young Hyuga.

"Y-You can't just say that though!" Hanabi erupted, her anger being shown on her face. "You say things about wanting to sleep with him, you say that you want to give him...eeh, you know, with your mouth, and other things as well. Even the children thing at your age is strange. It's just...all of it is...it's weird, you know? You say these things, and you must know what they mean, so why do you say them when everyone is around? Shouldn't that be something you save for someone who you are personally involved with, and when you are alone? The last time I checked, you are neither of those things."

As Sai listened, Ryouta could tell that while she didn't show it, she was slightly annoyed with Hanabi and how she was speaking because to Sai, it sounded like Hanabi was attempting to dissuade Sai from Ryouta, and in turn, that wasn't going to go down well with the black haired beauty.

When Hanabi stopped, Sai thought for a few seconds on how to answer her, wondering how she would say anything without saying anything about Danzo or anything else to do with her mission, but eventually she found a way to do it.

"Yes. I do wish to sleep with him, and I do with to have his children as well. I've said it from the start, haven't I? I maybe...forward, I believe is the word, but I do mean what I say. I am...what is called devoted to Ryouta-kun, I would do anything he asks. I'd even die if he asked me too."

"Why?"

This time, it was Ryouta who asked this of the girl.

He wanted to know why she would say these things. He didn't know her well, and she couldn't be that much in love with him that she'd give up everything for him, even saying that she would die for him, was something that he didn't expect from anyone. Even Satsuki wouldn't say that, as she'd say that they'd never die until they are old enough.

Hanabi also wanted to know why Sai was saying this. She didn't understand it either, and she couldn't even begin to understand why Sai would say this after...two days that they had known one another.

Sai looked between the two, before her eyes set on Ryouta's own, and ran her fingers across his cheeks, trailing the lines that would make up the smile on his face, and even though he wasn't smiling, in her mind, she could picture the smile that she loved and admired so much.

"Your smile, Ryouta-kun. I've never...come across something so magnificent. It is...it lightens up the world, my world. In my eyes, it is the most...I believe the word is wonderful. Yes, it is the most wonderful smile that anyone could come across and I wish for it to keep being on his face. The smile is the...most important and I wish to always keep it around for me to enjoy, I love your smile and wish to always keep it around so not only myself, but others could enjoy as well."

She answered as honestly as she could without giving anything away. But unknowingly, she showed a side to the others that they hadn't seen before within the girl. A side that they didn't know existed within Sai and suspected that she didn't have it, but from what she said, they both couldn't deny what they saw. And that thing was...

Her vulnerability.

They saw a vulnerable side to the young girl, a side that Ryouta very much liked if he was honest with himself. He liked how she spoke when she wasn't attempting to sleep and or rape him. He found it to be quite...cute. He knew that deep inside her, there was something there, and while he didn't know how to say it, he knew that deep inside of her, she could very well have romantic feelings for him, but due to the fact that she can't express herself well, she has trouble with being open and honest with herself, and relies on things that she shouldn't be reading...that's what he thought anyway.

"So...you fell in love with his smile?"

Hanabi decided to be the one to ask her, and wanted to know more about it. She wanted to know what made her tick, and how she came to be obsessed with Ryouta, and wanted to know what else to do when it came to the girl.

Sai confirmed it with a nod.

"Yes, that is correct. The first thing I noticed was his smile, and it pleases me that when he shows it, it makes everything better. When he smiles at me, I feel good inside, like nothing else could hurt...I mean, nothing could ever...what I'm trying to say is that I want to keep the smile and his face safe, and the rest of him as well. Ryouta-kun is the one that I wish to be with always because I have deep affections for him. I realize that Satsuki-san is the running contender, but I will show Ryouta-kun that I am also a valuable choice, and will please him better than Satsuki-san could."

As she said that, Ryouta let out a small laugh, something that upset the girl at first, even if she didn't show, she believing that he was making fun of her somehow, but then when he put a hand to her face, and stroked it delicately and showed the smile that she loved, she felt good inside, and felt like everything was okay.

"That's a wonderful thing to say Sai-san. But the way you go about it is...rapey...you know? For over half a dozen times these past two days, I thought that you were going to rape me. And that's no way to live, is it?"

Sai looked down at him (with her being on his lap, she had an advantage in height) and bent her neck cutely, moving closer and closer to the young boys face, a luminescent blush on her white skin.

"I only want to make you happy, Ryouta-kun. To make you smile like Satsuki-san, Hanabi-san, and the others do. I wish to also be in the receiving end of the smile. It is...one of my goals in life to have something like that, only for me."

As she listened to the words Sai said, Hanabi couldn't help but feel slightly bad. She could tell that there was something about Sai that had genuinely romantic feelings for him. She could tell that Sai had finally opened up to them about something for a change, instead of just being aloof, and showing nothing of what was really inside of her mind.

When Sai finally told him the truth, him finding out about it from her, Ryouta smiled up at her, something that was only for her, Sai couldn't help but feel the beating within her heart becoming faster and faster. She didn't know exactly what all of these emotions were, but she felt good in the fact that he was looking at her right now.

"Now this is better, Sai-san. Right now, I feel closer to you than when you try it on with me. You see? It's better to be like this, than attempting to...you know." He paused to fight the blush on his cheeks, and fortunately he was able to stop it, so he continued while stroking her face. "Right now, I like the Sai-san in front of me. She's really cute and kinda shy but not overly so, and displays her genuine feelings on her face. Like right now, you're smiling, you know? You've got a smile on your face, and it is a million times better than the fake smiles that you display."

Sai blinked in confusion, as she didn't believed that she was smiling. But when she raised a hand to her face, she felt her face, and could feel that her mouth was indeed turned upwards, something she didn't believe to be true at first, so she kept feeling her face, but eventually, she accepted that she was smiling, and for the first time in along time, she felt...something. She felt...something within her, and it was thanks to the boy that lap she was sat on.

Seeing that she knew that she was smiling, Ryouta giggled a little, and stroked her face again, igniting a hot passion within her, a passion that made her realize that the feelings inside of her were growing for the young Uchiha.

"Your smile, it is quite beautiful. I've never seen such a smile before Sai-san. It really does, light up an entire room...or in this case, the entire campsite. You should always try smiling like that Sai-san, it is the best smile I've ever seen, and I could almost fall for such a smile."

As he told her what he felt, she put her head on his shoulder and rubbed her face against his, nuzzling it. But rather than it being sexual, he could feel that she merely wanted to feel the warmth from him, and he couldn't deny that it was a bad thing either.

At the side of them, Hanabi didn't know how to feel. On one hand, she just heard that the object of her affection could fall for another girl (that wasn't her) but on the other hand, she believed that she had also seen Sai for the first time in a new light, and right now, she didn't want to ruin the moment that Sai had with Ryouta, so she kept her mouth shut, and decided to allow it to happen, so she could have a good time with the object of her affection.

Sai then looked into Ryouta's eyes, and was tempted to kiss him. But she knew that right now, if she did, she would only be making a mess of things, even she saw that much, so she opted to stare at him instead.

"Ryouta-kun, you...don't want me to come onto you? But if I do not come onto you, Satsuki-san will certainly take you away and then the smile would go for her, and not me and that would be...bad. I also wish to experience the smile for myself Ryouta-kun, please."

He even heard her say please, and that was enough to make him see that Sai was being quite genuine right now and could see that despite her usual facade, there was something inside of her, some form of love within her that was hidden, which he intended to help bring out.

"Aah...yeah, about that...eeh, I'm not sure what's going to happen in the future. If you listen to Shi...Shisui-sensei, then I'm going to have a harem. I don't know if that is actually true, but I suppose you can't help who you fall in love with. You never know, I might end up falling in love with you."

He explained to her with a genuine face, and how he honestly felt about it. He found the idea of a harem kinda strange, but from what he knew, at least a couple of girls were for it (Sakura, Ino, and possibly Sai, as he was unaware of Hanabi's feelings for him right now) so...he didn't know what to do, as he didn't want to hurt then girls feelings, yet he couldn't say that he was romantically attracted to the others (or that's how his mind worked, his hear on the other hand knew things that his brain didn't yet know) so he didn't know what to do.

Sai listened, and she took what he said as that he will fall in love with her, not hearing the 'might' and replaced it with 'I will end up falling in love with you' so she was content with that, and snuggled against him sweetly.

Ryouta for this instance wasn't frightened of her attempts, and petted the back of her head softly.

Hanabi watched on, and could only smile a little at the sight.

"You know Sai-san, you said that you learned about your weird things from a book. I was curious, do you have this book?"

Sai looked at the white eyed girl, before taking out a book, and passing it to Hanabi.

"Yes, that book is what I read before pursuing a romantic relationship with Ryouta-kun."

Something about that statement didn't sit right with Ryouta, but he didn't have a chance to complain as he looked at the book Hanabi had received with the girl doing the same thing.

As Hanabi looked thought, she was horrified what she read, and gasped when she realized what she was reading.

"Th-This is porn!" Hanabi let out, with Ryouta sweatdropping, and looking at the girl on his lap. "No wonder she has been attempting to sleep with you, she's been reading a book on bondage porn and a fantasy novel about rape, which she must've taken inspiration from. Ooh God, this makes sense now...where in the hell did you even get this?"

She directed at Sai, who looked at Ryouta, then collapsed onto his chest and answered her quietly.

"I got it from an adult book store. The man said that it would be the best to learn from this book about relationships."

That answer only made the pair slap themselves in the face, as Ryou petted Sai's head, it clicking in his mind why she did what she did, though wasn't going to forgive her anytime soon.

"How did you even get this? I doubt they'd sell to a minor."

Sai wore an indifferent gaze.

"I used the Transformation Technique to appear older."

Ryouta and Hanabi once again slapped themselves in the face, seeing that as the most obvious answer yet neither of them believing that they couldn't think of that when Ryouta asked.

"Sai-san...you shouldn't read that book. It isn't anywhere accurate to describe a real relationship between a man and a woman at all. At best, it would give someone who is naive the wrong idea that raping is actually acceptable and attempt it constantly, which you kinda did." Sai hung her head down, so Ryou put a finger under her chin, and smiled at her. "Hey, don't worry about it. I wont hold it against you. If you really wanna learn about relationships, then we'll go to a proper shop, and get you the right information, okay? We'll learn together, okay? Even I don't fully understand romantic relationships, so lets learn together."

"Okay, thank you Ryouta-kun. Yes, learning together is good."

The boys perpetual smile stayed on his face, as Hanabi giggled perversely, reading the book.

"Okay listen to this you two. This is freaking funny. Don't forget that this is fantasy, but the words they used is...so funny and scary at the same time. Though I feel sick by reading it, I will read the tamed part." The pair turned to Hanabi as she cleared her throat. ""I'm going to stick in you bitch!" the beastly man growled at the young woman under him, slapping her on the left butt cheek, his hand smashing against the flesh and turning it red. "Yeoow!" the woman cried, her eyes turning hazy with the abuse she received. "That's right you slut, moan until I tell you to stop." ordered the man, continuing to slap her on the butt. "Shiso-kun, please calm down! My butt can't handle it!" the woman's desperate cries fell on deaf ears as he spanked her even harder, the feeling to punish building in his chest. "Shut up Akane, you are my slut now, you'll take it where I give it ya and I'm going to shove my rod in your ass!" growled out Shiso, forcing his hand onto her butt again and again, causing Akane to wriggle under him, moaning his name in a mixture of pain and pleasure...hahah, I can't do it anymore hehehehehe~"

Hanabi stopped reading, and burst out laughing with Ryouta, as Sai giggled as well, though that was to fit in more than anything. Ryou and Hanabi laughed to hard that they fell of their seats, and went to the floor, Sai following as she was on his lap, and they laughed together.

"These names, my God! This is the best ever!"

Ryouta laughed with tears flowing down his face.

Hanabi stood up, only to fall on the floor again with laughter.

"Those names...so close to Shisui-sensei, and Ayame-san~ It's like what could happen between those two~"

"God this is truly the best ever~ I can't think of anything but that now hehehehee~"

Ryouta laughed out, and with that, all three of them laughed together for the longest of times. Soon, even Sai gave in, and some small laughs came from her, the first two's laughs being something of an infectious thing on the young girl, and she couldn't stop laughing as the howls of laughter echoed into the nights sky and forest, though they didn't care, as they were truly becoming apart of a team together, something none of them expected, but didn't stop either, as they felt bonds forming between them this night...

* * *

 **2 days later...**

"We are almost there..."

A tired looking Ryouta gasped out, attempting to make it to the end of the forest.

"Y-Yes, but don't forget that we need to conserve strength as we've got to face that woman when we get out."

Hanabi reminded, panting as well as she was quite exhausted if she was honest with herself.

Sai didn't say anything as a response, nodding what the girl said.

All three of them by now where changed slightly. They had their clothes ripped, and had their eyes slightly bloodshot, indicating that they hadn't slept well for the past few days, and with the ripped clothes, it was obvious that they had been attacked more than a few times by the animals that have been around in the forest.

Though they wouldn't change the experience, as they all got closer as a team, and it allowed them to get to know one another more, or finally in Sai's case, so they didn't complain that much. Though they still showed a little discomfort that they had to do what they did for as long as they did.

And thanks to Anko, who made it hard by setting up traps for them to receive, they had a hard time. There were times when they could've given up, but they didn't, and banded together and made it through the forest together.

It took longer than usual, due to the fact that Anko used said traps. If she didn't, they could've gotten through it easier than what happened, and made it back in half the time than they did, but had to be cautious due to the mental Sensei, as they believed her to be insane for doing all of this to them.

"We need to make sure that we work well together." Ryouta began, catching the attentions of the other two. "If we don't use the techniques we've developed together, that woman wont allow us to leave. We've got to show how strong we really are, okay Sai-san, Hanabi-chan?"

They both nodded at the Uchiha, and Hanabi waved a hand through her hair.

"I can't wait to get a bath after this, and to eat something that I've not personally or seen be killed."

Hanabi giggled out, seeing it as a funny joke if she said so herself which was well received by Ryouta, who shared her opinion as well.

Sai looked at the girl, seeing it as something trivial since she had done things like this before with Root but couldn't say anything about it due to the fact that she couldn't speak about Root to the other two, despite the fact now she had become closer to her new teammates, and saw them as good people, even Hanabi who Sai wasn't sexually attracted too was someone she would readily help.

"You are not kidding. I can't wait to get home either. I miss my bed, but this is the life as a Shinobi, and I can't say that it is easy. But it's enriching, don't you think?"

Asking the opinions of the pair, Hanabi gave a little nod of her head.

"I can't argue with that."

Hanabi stated, with Sai nodding, and moving closer to the boy as they walked through the last part pf the forest.

"Ryouta-kun, I'm...glad that we got to spend time together." She began with an innocent tone. "I hope...we can spend more time together in the future, and we could become a battle couple."

"Ehehe, Sai-san that's..." Seeing how Sai honestly felt on her face, something he had become better at reading, he could honestly answer her. "Yeah, we can all become a strong team together. I'm sure we'll spend lots of time together Sai-san."

Finishing off the conversation, Hanabi used her Kekkei Genkai to see ahead, and what she saw was Anko stood there with Shisui nearby, and told her teammates as much.

"Right, she's there. She's standing in the way of the gates. It seems that they know we are here as well. We'll have to go to the front and confront them. How do you think we should proceed?"

It was a clear question, with all of them getting to think. Sai thought and so did Hanabi, wondering what they were going to do about the Sensei that wasn't there true Sensei, though still were quite afraid of all the same.

Eventually, Ryouta came up with the idea, and decided to voice his opinions.

"I think we should go with the third formation for the beginning then we can go from there."

Ryouta informed the pair, with them giving their consent with a nod.

"Then we'll follow up with the first formation followed by the second if executed correctly?"

Hanabi asked the pair with her, and seeing nothing wrong with it, nodding along with her.

"Yes, I believe that is the best course of action. If not, then we'll have to go with the fourth formation, followed up by the fifth formation. And if that doesn't work, we'll have to use the strongest formation, yes Ryouta-kun?"

Sai inquired from the young boy, who inclined his neck in agreement.

"Yes, that's the best course of action after all." Ryouta agreed, seeing Hanabi nodding along as well. "Then, all we have to do is confront that woman so we can finally get home. Are you two ready?" Both of them nodded. "So, lets get this done so we can go already. I'm not sure about you, but this damn forest is annoying me a lot, and I hate being attacked by stupid bugs, and whatever else is attacking us right now because of Anko-sensei no doubt."

He muttered at the end, slapping away a bug that came near his face. He didn't like bugs if he was honest with himself, he found them to be something that he didn't want any part of. Though if a certain bug user found out, Ryouta thought that it would be quite devastating to him, something that he didn't wish to be devastating to him.

"Yes, we should go. We have to make this woman pay for what she has done to us over these days. We could've died because of her, well this time it is her chance to feel fear from us for a change."

With that from Hanabi, the three walked towards the gates, with the intention to do something that they never thought they'd have to do, fight a Jonin that wanted to make them suffer very much.

When they made it to the gate, they all saw Anko stood there, with Shisui high up in the trees, looking down at his Genin, and could only imagine what they had gone through, as they hadn't seen them in awhile, and they looked changed.

"So, you've finally made it have you?" Anko began, taking in the appearances of the three Genin. "That's good, that's good. You made it through the traps and other things as well~"

"You...psychopath! You nearly killed us many times during this damn test!"

Hanabi was tempted to swear, but she paused and stopped herself, but allowed her anger to get the better of her.

"Mehehehehe~ Thank you~ I'm glad that it did~" She sang out, acting as if it didn't hurt her at all and then looked at Ryouta who flinched under the gaze. "So, you've come as well my baby boy? Has your mark been rubbed off yet?"

Ryouta lifted his shirt, and displayed his stomach to them all, seeing it has nearly come off by now.

"You actually did something like that, but I wont allow you to do it again."

Ryouta spat with determination, his eyes strengthened with a hot gaze for the woman.

"If that's what you say, but I've decided that you are my bitch now~" Anko licked her lips to the fearing Ryouta, and then she cracked her head to the side. "But now you've come out of the first part, the second part is going to be worse than that part. Now you have to face me, and you're going to have to get past me, if you all wanna go home~ Ooh, you can use it against me also~ Force I mean~ Use anything you want against me, Ninja tools included~"

While she sang it out, she was getting ready to fight, seeing all of their determined faces directed at her, and she liked it. They looked ready for a fight, and was ready to fight them as well, ready to fight against the Genin Shisui wished her to fight against.

Shisui on the other hand, looked down at them all, and smirked.

" _Alright, lets see what you can do Ryou, Hanabi-san, and Sai-san. Lets see if you have what it takes to work as a team. If you manage to work together, you might be able to best Anko to the point you could make it past her. Yeah, you've all got this, haven't you? Show me why you three are my students and lets see what you can do together, as a team._ "

As Shisui was thinking, Ryouta, Hanabi, and Sai all got together and got into a fighting formation. Ryou and Sai withdrew their tanto's, and Hanabi got into what appeared to be her Gentle Fist style.

Shisui then dropped down from the trees, and showed his face to them all.

"Shisui-sensei, you've come as well."

Though Ryou knew about it, and stayed quite professional, he was happy to see his elder brother again, and was glad that he could see him again before fighting with Anko, which he knew that would happen, and with his teammates, he was ready for the young woman.

"Yes, I've come as well. I'm glad you are safe Ryou, Hanabi-san and Sai-san." He announced to the trio who were glad to see the kinder Sensei, who right now had a praising look within his black orbs. "Wow, you've all grown together. I can literally feel the harmonious auras around you all. It seems that you've grown as a group, which I'm quite impressed with. So well done to all of you three." The three looked at him with nothing but annoyance, so he did the peace sign to them all. "And like Anko-san said, you're going to have to get past her to get out of this forest, and likewise get home. Though I will say now that all three of you deserve to be Ninja, more than any of the graduating class after everything you went through, and you work very well together indeed which does make me proud. You three have a pass from me." The three smiled at one another, feeling like they've accomplished something. But Shisui wasn't finished, and cocked a brow to Anko. "Now, get a pass from her, and you're home free, and will have a few days off to yourselves since this has been quite hard on you all."

At that, Hanabi and Ryouta became relieved that they'd have a day or two off after this and was happy about getting it. As for Sai, she didn't care either way, as she was going to stay with Ryouta the whole time anyway, now having a reason to actually stay by his side.

Ryou then looked at his teammates, seeing Anko getting ready.

"Okay, lets start with a formation three you guys!"

"You got it!"

Hanabi replied to Ryouta, with Sai merely nodding in agreement to what he had said, and all three of them got into running positions, ready to face Anko with everything that they had, so they could get home.

At the same time, Anko looked over all three of them, and smirked. She was ready for anything that they were going to show her, and was determined to stop them in their tracks.

"Alright then brats, lets see what you can do." Anko baited them to attack. "Come and get me! Don't worry, whatever you have, I will receive it and give it you back many times over!"

She again baited as all three of them had the fire in their eyes, the fire to get to the woman and get home again.

"Then, you all go and show me what you can do my lovely Genin!" With that from Shisui, the battle ensued between the four, with Shisui getting out of the way to watch it. " _This is going to be interesting. Good luck my Genin, you've certainly surpassed my expectations already, lets see what else you can do. I'm also looking forward to these formations you've made, I'm sure that you all have done great._ "

With pride within his heart, Shisui watched with keen eyes, and an interested look as well, wanting to see what his Genin can actually do, and no matter what happens now, he was very proud of all of them.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So many things happened in this chapter. Anko finally made her debut, and with a kick start like that, only time will tell how rowdy she'll really get in the future when she becomes a full member of the harem which Shisui is more than gunning for.**

 **Now that they've traversed the forest (and nearly dying several times), they have to face off against Anko now, which is going to be quite exciting to see hehe~**

 **And with this chapter, some new skills were seen with the Genin, with Hanabi knowing the Rotation, though not having mastery over it, and Ryou knowing the Body Flicker and being quite the expert in it, he's quite the speedy character though will differ from Shisui in the future, and Sai using her Ink Jutsu as well to save them. More skills, and their formations will be shown next chapter as well, which is going to be quite good.**

 **Next chapter will also show a bonding scene that happened with Hanabi and Ryouta while in the forest and if that led to a kiss or not will be seen next chapter, but I couldn't fit it into this chapter so it will be shown next chapter where things heat up~**

 **Ooh, one last thing. I'm also looking for a summoning for Hanabi, Sai and Haku as well as Ryou (though I have some ideas thanks to some reviewers which I'm thankful for, I'd still like to hear some more so I can make a good decision), so if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know, and until next time, see you then!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Jack; Thanks, and no worries, it didn't come off as that to me in the slightest, don't worry about it.**

 **Naroku; Hehe, she certainly is quite scary huh. And cool yeah, I could see Sai with something like that. Those are some cool suggestions alright~ And just because it's easier to do it this way.**

 **Cloud4012; Hehe, she certainly was quite scary, wasn't she? And yeah, this chapter is pretty Anko vs the trio. Yeah, I can see Haku with an animal like that, being that of the ice release and all. And yeah, I will consider them~**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Ugh, I dunno about that, as it would be hard to remember which ones were which and it would become quite confusing though there will be threesomes eventually so...you know.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks, and yeah they were good, as they need to bond to become stronger and stronger. I suppose that she is like that in a respect. Sai will still be with the team when Haku comes, as she is apart of Team Shisui or Team 11, whatever you wanna call it, as Danzo still has his schemes, and you know that Shisui will want to see what he's up to. Hehe, and yup, those are some cool suggestions~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; No worries, I know what it is like to have a busy day. Hehe, she certainly is the image of flash, and fear all rolled up into one, isn't she? Yeah, they've grown closer together now, and will grow as time goes on. And indeed, there will be a story to tell when they get home.**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, that's the plan. I actually have a funny scene when they have to go back into that forest when the Chunin exams comes along. And yeah, that's gonna be something alright~**

 **Anime PJ; You never know, it could be that perverts books, which means...poor Sai, reading such things. Well, she was more sexually teasing than actually wanting to get into his pants. If she wanted that, she could've done stuff to him when he was knocked out. Yeah, Sai began showing some emotions, which will only conflict with her even more in the future. Yeah, Team 11 is gonna be through the ringer with Anko on the scene now. Hmmm, maybe so, but I wont rule it out. If not Dragon, maybe a lizard or something hehe~**

 **Jugar38; Thanks, and I'm glad that you did. Yeah, that's gonna be something alright~ I actually like those suggestions, they are pretty cool alright~ And thanks!**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, you aren't wrong about that. They've had to deal with something terrible, haven't they? And yeah, thanks to Shisui, Anko might just be set on joining, and practically sexually torturing him. I know, Anko and Shisui doing such things to them, anyone would be pissed. And yeah, that's right~ They'll bond because of this~**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, they've become closer as a team, which shows this chapter as well. Well, what she says and what she does are two completely different things~ And yeah, she really wanted such a book, didn't she? Though she's on the right track now. You never know, it very well could be~ And yeah, time to deal with Anko, and they aren't taking prisoners this time. I like those suggestions for summons, they are good~ And cool harem suggestions!**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, Anko being the little sadist she is, decided to torture Shisui's little Genin, and the team did bond a bit, with this chapter showing more of how they bonded, and how they work together as a team. Yeah, those ideas fot the summons are good as well. Hehe, that would be a funny idea to do, I could see Orochimaru doing something like that. And thank you!**

 **AlphaOmega; Thanks, I'm glad that you did! Well, Shisui knew it would help them grow as a team, and he had his crow on them at all times, so if they were in real danger, then he would've made the crow save them, something that will be explained this chapter. Hehe, you'll see how they handle Anko in this chapter. Yeah, I haven't forgotten, no worries. Yeah, I like those suggestions for animal summons, seems like some are what others are thinking as well.**

* * *

 **Test two, Anko's final exam!**

Standing off between the four was the Sensei Anko, and the children Sai, Ryouta, and Hanabi. All four of them held determined gazes within their orbs. It was painfully obvious that there was tension between the four of them.

Ryouta was pissed because what she did to him branding him with her name. Hanabi was pissed because she seemed to have it out for the white eyed girl. Sai, well she didn't have much, if any, animosity between the two of them, only holding her in content with what she did to her comrades.

As for Anko, she was quite pleased with the results in front of her. The children got to her, got out of the forest, something that she didn't know to be possible. She was sure that the Genin would fail the test, but they didn't and now that they stood before her, she was quite pleased to see the results of their teamwork, as that's what Shisui wanted, and if he saw that, then he and she would be satisfied.

Ryouta had his tanto out, the same with Sai. Hanabi had her hand out in a flat palm position, showing it to Anko. With the enemies drawing nearby, Anko brought out two kunai, one in each hand, ready to strike at any second.

From within the trees, Shisui assessed their stances, and couldn't say anything bad against it.

" _Yeah, this is going to be good alright. A Hyuga and an Uchiha together, that's going to be a good thing alright. And add in Sai-san, well it is going to be a unique experience. It almost makes me want to get in on the action as well...but it is going to be good from here, watching their progression. Though I do feel bad about the whole poisoning thing...but they are tough children, I knew they would be able to overcome pretty much anything within that forest, or what Anko-san set for them, though I wouldnt allow them to get killed from such things. It's obvious from the get go that they are talented Ninja. How talented they are, depends on how far they are going to go and willing to train. Even talent can be beaten by someone who has trained their butts off...though these three are going to go far, I will be damned if they don't become one of the best this village has seen, so they can defend this village and this world as well. Good luck my Genin, make me proud to be your Sensei._ "

Shisui couldn't be more happy right now. He couldn't be more happy with what he was seeing, witnessing. He was witnessing a birth of a new chapter within the young lives before him. He already knew what Ryou could do, but he wanted to know what the new kids could do together with his little bro's powers, and how they'd mix it up a little bit.

As Shisui was thinking about it, Anko looked over the Genin, and smirked deeply, a bewitchingly scary smile was on her features, showcasing her fear inducing stare to the Genin who weren't going to be put off this time. They knew how strong Anko was, and they were damned if this woman was going to get them again this time.

"So brats, gonna come at me are we? Gonna show me a good time? You've done well to make it this far, but your time within the forest is going to be cakes walk compared to what's going to happen to you in the future of this exam. Shisui might be easy to convince, but with me...well, you're going to have a hell of a time to deal with."

Anko sent daring smirks at all of the Genin around her. Slowly but surely, she could see Hanabi and Sai going to the left and right of her, while Ryouta stayed at the front of her, all of them attempting to flank her, which she saw as a good move to do, and praised them for it.

"Why thank you for giving us such praise Anko-sensei." Hanabi began, and sharpened her eyes. "But you've done this to us now. You drugged us, and forced us to live in that damn forest with traps constantly going off around us, attempting to kill us, and even using weird notes like "I'm gonna get you brats in your sleep." to give you such an example of what you said to us. And if that wasn't enough, you branded Ryou-kun as your whore, something that cannot ever be forgiven! Seriously, that was a horrible thing to do Sensei!"

Something about how Hanabi said that didn't sit quite right with Anko, but she didn't have much time to worry about it as Ryouta raised his tanto, and howled a battle cry towards the elder female.

"Lets go with formation three! Lets get her with everything we have!"

The pair nodded and Sai rushed off towards Anko, the same with Ryouta. Hanabi watched carefully, awaiting her chance to strike the enemy, no matter what this woman had up her sleeve.

"Come on that brats. Lets see what you can do!"

Anko baited them into a fight, with Sai the first to make it to the purple haired woman. Raising her tanto, she swung it for Anko's neck, wanting to cleave her neck off, which was blocked by the woman's kunai, making sparks as they clashed against one another's metal. Sai pushed against the woman's kunai, and got into a battle of pushing which neither was going to give up so willingly.

"Here!"

Ryouta then came from the left, attempting to catch Anko off guard by slashing at her torso, however Anko saw it coming and used her kunai to parry the attack for her, slashing at the blade which produced sparks to come from both blades, pushing against one another in a deadlock for supremacy, the same with Sai now.

With two people flanking her, she had to be careful of the last one. But taking a quick glance, she saw that Hanabi remained stationary, not moving in the slightest, something that Anko found to be a little suspicious, but didn't say anything about it, only remembering to keep her eye on the Hyuga, knowing of their fighting style, and knowing that if she got close enough to land some hits, it could spell disaster for her.

Anko then looked back at the two Genin pushing against her, and could only praise them for their work, seeing that they could do something like this to her, doing something like actually push against her in such a manner.

"Hehe, thought you'd come for me like that, did you?"

Anko smirked, licking her lips dangerous.

Ryouta frowned at the elder woman and pushed against the metal with more strength, holding onto his position quite nicely, despite the fact that the woman was putting quite a bit of strength through her arm to aid her in fighting off the boy.

Sai wasn't fairing much better, as Anko seemed to be quite skilled with dual wielding, something that Sai suspected was due to the fact that Shisui picked her, and guessed they'd come for her like this, so picked someone who had versatile skills.

"Hya! Take this and this!"

Ryouta broke blades from her, Sai remaining in the struggle, and swung from the right, going for Anko's face with the tanto. Anko, being as quick and flexible as she was, used that speed she had, and threw her head back, the blade missing her neck by mere inches, which she took note of and grimaced slightly, only to replace that with a cold smile, setting her sights on the boy who's body she wanted to rip apart and see what's inside, something she'd be keeping to herself for now.

"Good boy, but you aren't going to get me!"

Anko declated this proudly, forcing Sai away from her, kicking at her so she'd have to take a number of steps back which she did, jumping away from the purple haired woman, and went for Ryouta, sending slashes from the left and the right with both kunai. Though the boy parried them, he was having more than a difficult time in doing so.

"Wow, that was close!"

The boy stated as the blade passed by his stomach, almost cutting him apart, seeing Sai coming from behind and smiled.

Anko raised an eyebrow at the smirk gracing the boys lips, before noticing the sound coming from behind her, realization coming into her orbs, and quickly turned around to see Sai coming for her.

" _I see, so the boy was the distraction for me to go for him, only for that girl to come at me. Quite ingenious. However, it I'm cornered, then I could be in trouble. I can't allow them to have the upper hand here._ "

Quickly deducing that she'd have a tough time if they attacked at the same time, did the only thing that she could, and jumped backwards, and did a backflip, to gain some distance.

"Hyaa!"

As she did the back flip, Hanabi threw a kunai from the side, as she jumped upwards so the kunai came from up above, rather than the ground level, to give her some chance of hitting the purple haired Shinobi.

That kunai sailed through the air, building up speed as it went through the air, aiming for Anko's body, something that was aided by her Dojutsu, using it to throw it at the perfect place.

Anko stopped in mid acrobatics, and threw the kunai she had in her hand, deflecting the one Hanabi sent from her body, sending it to the ground without a moments pause.

"Fatal mistake."

Sai lunged forward at speeds that many inexperienced Ninja would be able to keep up with, which was unfortunate to Sai as Anko was one, and she saw Sai coming for her, quickly with drawing a new kunai, and blocked Sai's strike with the blade, parrying it away from her body.

"The fatal mistake was thinking you could take me on sweetheart."

Anko delivered the wham line to Sai who didn't seem to care, then she pushed Sai away from the kunai she had, opposite of Ryouta and near Hanabi, and kicked out at her with a lighting fast jab. Though Sai used her tanto to block the foot, crossing the blade over her body, Anko's kick proved to be quite strong, and forced the girl back a considerable distance.

Sai landed on the ground slowly after sailing through the air, as Anko reached into her pouch.

"Sai-san, be careful!"

Ryouta warned, seeing Anko take out kunai's, but it was too late.

"Have these!"

Anko yelled, throwing the kunai's directly towards the young black haired girl, which seemed to have some purple liquid on it, something the other two noted and worried fot Sai.

Sai swung her blade around elegantly as she twirled around beautifully, deflecting all of the smaller blades from her body, and using her nimble body to move around the kunai that she couldn't deflect with her tanto, keeping her as safe as possible from what she and the others suspected to be poisoned kunai.

After Sai had finished dodging the attacks from the woman, she crossed her eyes and arms at the same time, the blade she had being held tightly to her chest, ready to react at any time, something Anko took note of.

It was at that time that Ryou put his hands together, and waved through some hand signs, and took in a deep breath, his chest getting bigger and bigger the more air that he inhaled.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

Clasping his hands over his mouth, cupping it, leaving a small opening at the front, Ryouta exhaled, and fire streamed out of the hole in his hands like a flamethrower, heading for the young woman.

The woman smirked and put her own hands together, but then she paused, and looked behind her, as if senses were kicking in, and she was glad that she did, as Sai, had made it behind her. But she was at a distance, and had a kunai in her hand.

"Take this!"

Throwing the kunai at Anko, she moved her body to the side, seeing the kunai as being something that she could dodge easily. However, as it went past her face, she noticed that there was a paper bomb that was wrapped around the handle of the kunai, and it was going straight for the fire that Ryouta had created, which was quite close to her body, something that she didn't want in the slightest.

"Shit!"

She swore, and jumped away as fast as she could, as the kunai hit the flames, bursting them forth, creating an explosion that doused the area in a thick black smoke, covering everything within the area with the smoke.

Ryouta and Sai looked on with the smoke, and while Sai couldn't see, Ryouta could make out her body, just about. Even the thickness of the fog was hard to see through, as it had his chakra laced into it, from the Jutsu he used, so he couldn't fully see her form, fortunately, he didn't have too.

" _Damn it, I can't see anything. Is this apart of their plans? To make it so I can't see anything whatsoever? That's ingenuous, as they have a Hyuga, and she might be able to see through this. I have to be careful, or I could get Gentle Fisted by the white eyes. Damn Byakugan, wish I had that right about now._ "

Anko coughed, and couldn't see what was in front of her face, as she patted her coat, seeing that the flames had gotten onto her coat from the blast that the pair of Genin's had caused, chuckling as they resolved to do her arm as least, something she wouldn't have any other way.

She was also currently unaware that Hanabi had activated the Byakugan, though had a good idea that Hanabi was going to come for her, being able to see through the smoke with her eyes, and headed for the woman.

" _This should do it. If I can get a good few hits on her, she should be able to at least be stunned by it, knocking her down enough for Ryou-kun or Sai-san to finish her off. Yes, that's what I've got to do now._ "

She thought this, seeing this as her role as she entered the smoke cloud, and saw Anko waving her hand around, trying to clear the smoke that was around her, so she could see again.

Hanabi made it to the young woman through the smoke, attempting her best to keep quiet and to show as less movement as she possibly could, and launched her attack from the side.

"N-No!"

Out of pure luck, Anko saw the change in the smoke ever so slightly, and saw that Hanabi used two fingers, aiming for her chest, but she couldn't allow that to happen, so she dodged out of the way, the fingers merely two inches from touching her, Anko grimacing at the sight.

"Damn it!" Hanabi berated herself and growled. "I'm not giving up! You're going to be Gentle Fisted!"

Hanabi put her fingers out in a strike, and stabbed at her opponent with the fingers again and again to no avail. Since the element of surprise didn't work as she hoped, and with Anko knowing that she was there, the Jonin was able to escape all of her finger strikes as if they were nothing at all, though in truth, Anko was having a hard time dodging all of them, as she knew that if she could get even a tap on her, Anko would be finished, and she couldn't have that.

Hanabi would also want Ryouta, and Sai to help her, but they wouldn't be able to see through the smoke as well as her, so knew why they weren't going to come to her aide, though she didn't care right now.

As he watched from the tree's, Shisui wore an impressed smile.

" _I see. So the opening of the attack was to assess what Anko was capable of and lower her into a sense of false security, then Ryou would use the Jutsu, a Fire Release at that, with Sai-san using a paper bomb to create an explosion from the opposing side to the smoke would spread everywhere, not just in one direction, so no matter where the opponent went, they would be caught in the smoke. And if you weren't caught up in that explosion, Hanabi-san would go in with the Byakugan to finish off the enemy as the smoke would cover her tracks, while using her eyes to see through the smoke as clear as day. If Anko-san didn't notice the girls movements, which was very lucky, then she could've finished off Anko-san right here and now, which would be quite impressive, and this is all apart of the opening attack. I'm very happy that they've found things that work together, and using the power of their eyes, as well as other Jutsu's as well. That's very impressive. I'll have to help them work on that skill, to make it better than it is now, which is going to be quite difficult indeed as it is pretty good already. Formation three, I dub a success._ "

As Shisui nodded to himself, Anko continued the attack with Hanabi, weaving through her attacks quite easily, though posed some difficulty as she couldn't even block, as it would allow Hanabi to get the upper hand, so she had to rely on pure dodging from the young girl.

"Time to end this!"

Anko announced, and got within Hanabi's guard faster than she could react, which says something as the girl had the Byakugan activated which slow downed peoples movements, for her to see better, and then Anko brought up her knee to the Hyuga's chin.

"Kyaa!"

With a knee to the chin, Hanabi was brought up into the air, as she coughed up bile, then Anko did a series of punches and kicks to the girls body, and then did a heavy punch on her stomach, which flung her out of the smoke.

"Hanabi-chan!"

Seeing her body coming out of the smoke, Ryou threw his hands behind him, and rushed the girl and caught her before she could hit the ground, and checked over her condition.

As he did, Sai joined them at a good speed, with the smoke slowly becoming less and less, indicating that the woman inside of the smoke will soon be able to see them again.

"I'm sorry..." Hanabi apologized as she felt her side hurting from the hit she got from Anko. "I tried my best, but she got lucky, and saw me coming. It seems that formation three didn't succeed because of me..."

Hanabi felt down on her luck, as if she had let down the team, which the boy didn't believe to be true for an instant.

"Not at all. It would work in most circumstances. At least we know that we can work together and pull off our Jutsu's in time with one another, that's a saving mercy, isn't it?"

Hanabi nodded, and stood up with a wince.

"Are you okay?"

Sai asked with genuine concern in her voice for her comrade, something Hanabi and Ryouta didn't know she'd actually did, and thought that it was quite cute that she did such things.

"Yes, I'm okay, thank you for asking Sai-san."

Waving off the girls concerns, Hanabi got into a fighting stance again, this time wincing at the sight that she didn't do anything to Anko, as the smoke cleared, seeing the woman for who she was, and what she was doing as well, which was smirking at the all three of them.

"It was a good move, it wasn't wasted movement in the slightest. All three of you did an amazing combo that could've gotten me. It seems that luck is on my side this time my pretty boy and girls, which is good, as usually luck isn't on my side so yay me."

The three narrowed their eyes at the woman, and nodded at one another, knowing that they were going with the next formation.

"It's time for formation one!"

After announcing that, Ryouta went through hand signs, and when finished, grabbed Hanabi, carrying her bridal style and ran forward at a semi fast speed, something Anko was quite unsure of.

However, as he ran to the left he then split apart as if it was a clone which also had an Hanabi with it, going towards the right side of him, so two Ryouta's and Hanabi's went around the battlefield.

"W-Whats that? A clone?"

She deduced, and threw a kunai at the clone, and it went through which she expected it to do. However, when it went through the clone, she thought that it would disappear...it didn't.

It stayed the same, as if something was actually there, but it wasn't as it went through the image of Ryou and Hanabi, yet didn't hit them. She saw two on the battlefield, so decided to use some more shuriken, hitting against both of the clones...but they went through both of the clones without worry, something that Anko was quite stunned about.

"Genjutsu? I didn't look into his eyes to my knowledge but on the off chance that I did..." She mumbled to herself, and put her hands together. "Release!"

She used the sign to release Genjutsu, but the images of Ryou stayed there, something Anko found to be weird. She watched as five different Ryouta's appeared on the battlefield one by one, and she couldn't tell which one was which, since all of them had an Hanabi with him, so that didn't help her either to find out which one was the real one.

[You wont be able to get us, Anko-sensei. We're everywhere, we are something you cannot touch. You'll never be able to get us, we'll always be here, Anko-sensei. Try and get us, if you can.]

Ryouta's voice, came from everywhere. Every clone that was around, his voice came from it. It was as if they were Shadow Clones, but they weren't Shadow Clones at the same time, something Anko didn't like in the slightest, as at least with Shadow Clones, if she hit them, they'd disappear and if they were normal Clones, then they would've disappeared as well. But with these, if she hit them, they'd still be there, and she wouldn't know which one was the real one until he sprung up on her...however, she's still got battle experience on her side, so she still has the upper hand, no matter how many Ryouta's there are.

" _It isn't the usual Clone Technique, as it would disappear if something past through them, and you can tell if it is or not if you look hard enough. But this is...I don't even know what this is...could he be...moving fast enough to create...After Image Clones? Is it possible that he's moving so fast that he can do these things? It has to be those. Since he is Shisui's Otouto, it wouldn't be impossible for him to do such things. If that's the case, I will have to have a Jutsu activate at any time, and treat any image of those two coming at me to be the real one, and have to use semi lethal force. And this is a guess, but it has to take a lot of chakra to use a technique like this for a Genin, so he can't keep it up indefinitely. That will also work in my favour._ "

As she mused to herself, trying to work out what in the hell that he is doing, as her sleeves moved, indicating that something was there, Shisui above smirked to down below.

" _He's done it. He's been working so hard and he has done it. Though unlike me, I doubt that he's fast enough to actually hit from all of them so they don't have any mass, but that doesn't change the fact that he's made after image clones, to fool Anko-san, and can move between them with the Body Flicker so she doesn't know where he and Hanabi-san are ...I get it. He's going to have Hanabi-san with him, and get close to Anko-san...but she'd be expecting that, so she must be on guard for such things. How are they going to counter this flaw in the attack? This is...going to be interesting to see. It's hard keeping many after image clones up, so he wouldn't be able to do it for long, but the fact that he can move so fast that he's left clones behind at all is a wonder in the first place. I didn't even know he could do such things, so I am quite proud of him._ "

Shisui was proud of his little bro, and his team as well. They've come up with something amazing, and he couldn't wait to see how long the technique held out, and where he could help Ryouta out with said technique.

"If you are just going to run around the battlefield, then I'm going to get you!"

Anko declared this, and ran forward with a kunai. She found an image of Hanabi and Ryouta and slashed at it, but the blade passed through her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another one, treated it like a threat, and used a swiping motion with her hand, to slice through whatever was there...but nothing came of it.

The clones of after image all came at Anko, Ryouta moving through all of them so Anko couldn't see which one was which. No matter what she did, she couldn't figure out what was happening, and she couldn't figure out which one was the real one, though her thinking was slightly flawed in the respect that none where the real one, as all of them were just images of him, and he continuously moved through them all to keep them there, so Anko couldn't know which one was which.

For a minute or so, Anko danced with Ryouta and Hanabi. A few times, she thought that she had gotten them, as some had Hanabi using a palm strike, though she quickly realized that it was a ploy for her, as they didn't seem that serious on attacking, only giving her the runaround for reasons she didn't even know about.

"Ryouta-kun, I've finished! Please get out of the way!"

With the announcement of Sai, Ryouta appeared next to Sai with Hanabi, placing her on the ground and smiled.

"Do it!"

With the go ahead from Ryouta, Sai placed a scroll on the ground, and did a hand sign.

As she did, many, many bats came from the paper made of ink, and flew into the sky, all of them flying around the trio, protecting them, and all glaring at Anko, who gasped in realization.

"You...gave me the run around while Sai prepared those bats, didn't you? You even added white eyes so it would look like you were the main attack, while it was really her with her bats, isn't that right?"

Ryouta smirked, as Sai finished her Jutsu.

"Super Beast Imitation Drawing: Performance of 100 Bats!"

True to her word, 100 bats laid within the sky, and all of them were ready for Anko, wanting to get her, and her to submit to them, something that Anko grimaced at, seeing how they were about to do something that she didn't even think of.

"Sai-san, send the bats at her!"

Hanabi pointed forward, and ordered as Sai complained with a nod.

"Get her, bats."

Though she could've ordered it without saying anything, she spoke for pure fun, something she found to be good as she was able to express herself a little more with the help of her teammates, and with that, the bats descended onto the purple haired woman who was tempted to cry, knowing that they could get killed because of these bats, and never expected Genin to work so well together.

"You think this is it!? Well I've got this!" She took out five shuriken, one on each finger and aimed upwards as she threw them, releasing them from her fingertips. As the left her hand, she waved through some hand signs, something Ryouta saw with his Sharingan, and smirked as she finished. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With that, five shuriken became twenty five and all of them collided with the bats, dispelling each one that they came into contact with, and going onto cut others that were in their path.

"Ryouta-kun, she's going to destroy them all. If she does that, then the whole formation will be thrown off."

Sai informed as Ryouta nodded, and jumped upwards, high enough so he was above all of them. Inhaling, Ryouta wove through hand signs for a fire Jutsu.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!"

Exhaling, small balls of flames were spat out and headed for the bats. Once making contact with said bats, the fire and ink mixed together, their chakra resonating due to the fact that Ryouta used his Sharingan to match the chakra's wavelength, combining the Jutsu's together, to make a whole new Jutsu.

What he made were fire bats, and all of them headed to Anko with renewed strength. Anko gasped as she saw the new Jutsu being made, with Shisui smirking from the trees, seeing that his expectations were really something behind imagination.

"Damn you brats! You've forced me to use a lot of Jutsu and chakra today, and this isn't what I like you know?"

Ryouta returned to the ground as Anko said that, and then she waved through some hand signs, with the others looking on with raised eyebrows, wondering what she was going to do.

Anko then took out more shuriken, and aimed at the trio, smirking dangerously as she released them.

"If I can't take out the bats, then I will take out the kids!" Anko declared, and got ready. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

One again, the shuriken she threw turned from three to fifteen, something that they all paled at. But Hanabi stepped forward, and smirked as she began to build her chakra, placing her feet in the usual rotation style.

"Eight Trigrams Revolving Heaven!"

Hanabi began spinning, releasing chakra, and that soon turned into a dome, a dome that protected and covered Ryouta and Sai as well as herself, awaiting the shuriken's to come, something Shisui smiled at, seeing it as a good use of such a technique.

The shuriken's hit the dome of chakra, and all bounced off and hit all over the area, leaving her, and her teammates safe from such an assault from the shuriken, something Anko growled at.

" _Looks like I've got no choice but to defend myself. I can't take them out with normal shuriken, and I can't dodge all of them. I've got to use that Jutsu to defend myself with._ "

Anko noted to herself, seeing the fire bats coming for her, and waved through hand signs.

Hanabi stopped spinning, and was dizzy, and would've fallen if it wasn't for the timed catch by Ryouta, who steadied her on her feet, thankful that she was protecting them from the shuriken's, so they wouldn't have to waste chakra to defend themselves when she did it for all three of them.

"She's doing another Jutsu, what is it?"

Hanabi questioned as she regained her stance.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, let us be careful."

Ryouta advised, and with that, all three of them readied themselves for anything that she could do to them.

When finished, Anko placed her hands on the ground, chakra gathering at the base of her hands.

"Earth Release: Rock Shelter!"

As soon as she went through the Jutsu, the earth around thet began to change shape, it sprouting upwards, and formed a dome of earth, encasing Anko inside for safety.

As soon as they saw that, Ryouta and Hanabi looked at one another, with wide eyes, never expecting something like that to happen. Though Sai remained neutral about such things.

The fire bats hit the dome of earth, and saw that it didn't have much effect at all. Some were able to crack the earth, but nothing else could be seen to have actually damaged the earth dome.

As they watched the fire bats being no uses anymore, Hanabi and Ryou sighed at the fact that their formation didn't work, even if Shisui thought differently, seeing how they've pushed Anko to do quite abit today.

" _These formations are good. I can't say that they aren't. The move they just did was a good one. Sai-san needed time to do draw the bats, so Ryou took Hanabi-san with him, and used the after image to distract Anko-san, and it worked, as Anko-san must've thought that the real attack was those two, as he had Hanabi-san with him. Heck, even I thought that the real attack was those for a few moments as well, so well done you guys. Most people would be overwhelmed with such things. It was only thanks to Anko-san using that Earth Release to block the attacks. If she didn't have that, she'd have a hard time with the fire bats...thinking of those, Ryou used his Sharingan to match the chakra flow so they'd blend together perfectly. That's...pretty amazing. He's truly come along way since the child that I knew, and the other two are good teammates as well. I am so proud of them._ "

As Shisui was mentally praising them, Anko was doing the same.

" _These brats have pushed me to a limit that I didn't think they'd do. It's only been a few days, but they work together better than most I've seen before. Maybe it was because white eyes and baby boy were friends first, but they've got team work that would make anyone jealous. Actually, thinking about it now, I should've prepared better...I didn't think they'd be able to work this well together though. My mistake._ "

Anko made a mistake in that regard. She thought that she'd be able to win because she was a Jonin. She didn't plan that the trio were able to pull together so well so that they'd be able to do things like this.

As Anko was thinking this to herself, Ryouta looked at his comrades.

"We've got to do the fourth formation, you girls agree? I don't think the second one would be able to work now, as she's gotten through one and three and two wont do much to her, as we are running low on chakra as well. So, only the fourth, and fifth one would work, and I am reluctant to do the last one, as it is...shudder, dangerous."

Hanabi and Sai nodded and together, they looked at the dome, eyes of suspicion being something that.

"We need to make sure Anko-sensei doesn't see us or the whole formation would be thrown off, yes Ryouta-kun?"

Sai casually stated, having a serious face, the boy inclining his head as he turned to the lone Hyuga on the team.

"Is she still in there Hanabi-chan?"

Ryouta asked, and Hanabi confirmed it with a nod as she used her Byakugan to look inside, seeing Anko sat down...eating from the looks of things, and it appeared to be dango from what Hanabi could tell.

"Yes, she's still inside. I can see her clearly. I think she's awaiting our next move, and planning out an attack...while she eats her dango. Uugh, doesn't she know that we're fighting?"

Ryouta gave a thankful smile at that, giving them some kind of hope, and sweatdropped at the end with Hanabi doing the same, as he took out some paper bombs, and handed them out to the others, all of them attaching them to kunai that they had with them.

"Lets do it you guys! We can't let her finish her plan, before we finish ours!"

With that, Ryou, Hanabi and Sai threw their kunai's at the dome, all of them having bombs attached somewhere, all stabbed into, or near, the rock dome, and with a few seconds of wait, one by one, all of the bombs began exploding, coating the dome in flames from said bombs.

As the paper bombs hit the dome finished, the dome exploded from the intensity from the the smoke rose into the air, covering all of the area with the thick smoke, Shisui took note of something with the Genin and the single thought " _Clever._ " came to his mind, seeing what his Genin were doing with the power of the Sharingan he had, seeing through what they were doing, but weren't going to ruin it for them, seeing what they could do with it.

After the smoke cleared, revealing that all three of the Genin were okay, though began breathing heavily, Anko gave a little smirk to see what they would do, and saw that both Hanabi and Ryouta frowned as Sai remained neutral, as she stepped out of the now destroyed dome.

"Wow, those sets of combo's, are good. But I can see it within your eyes, you are getting low on chakra, losing your stamina, and you are all panting. You've not got long left in the fight now, you all cannot continue."

"The same with you, Anko-sensei."

Ryou spat out, as Anko winked.

"True enough sweetcakes. But unlike you three, I've been fighting for years, so I can still go thank you very much. I believe that I will be able to outlast all of you, especially you white eyes!"

"We'll see about that!"

Hanabi, when hearing Anko's words, went for Anko without a moments pause, wanting to do some damage onto the woman for the times that she was insulted, or targeted.

"Come on then little girl!"

Anko baited to her advantage, making Hanabi's anger become stronger.

"I wont lose to you!"

The girl announced to the young woman, and did a jab from the side when she made it close to her. Knowing of the girls Jutsu, Anko thought that a direct confrontation wouldn't be good for her, so she did a cartwheel to the side, avoiding Hanabi's jab, then jumped back away from her.

From the side, Sai dashed for the young woman, using the Body Flicker to get close to the woman, and while she was slower than Ryou in the Body Flicker, Anko couldn't deny that she was quite skilled in its uses.

"Here!"

While in the air, Sai went to bisect the young woman with the blade she had in her hand. Anko, seeing through the attack used her snake Jutsu, summoning them from her sleeves and wrapped around Sai's arms, squeezing just hard enough so the tanto was let go, which she used by having a snake wrap around said tanto, and brought it to her hand.

"Ooh my God, she uses snakes!?"

Hanabi was quite surprised by this, and didn't know what to say. Seeing snakes weren't...her favourite thing to see.

"This is where it ends!"

Anko, ignoring Hanabi, grabbed the blade, swung it directly at the girls side, wanting to make a cut appear on her white skin. But as the blade was about to touch the girls skin, she had to stop when she saw that Hanabi was running, and had jumped towards her, her palm ready to strike at the time she made it to the snake woman.

"You wont escape!"

Hanabi roared and aimed ever closer towards Anko.

Rather than take her on, Anko released Sai from the snakes, and waved her arm towards the tree, the snakes going towards said tree, and wrapped around it. Before she pulled herself there, she used the chance to spin in the air like a tornado, slashing outwards, keeping Sai away from her. Though just before the woman could be pulled, she launched the tanto at Hanabi, then was pulled away.

Hanabi in mid air used her flexible body, and moved to the side ever so slightly, so she could avoid the worse. Just before the blade could pierce her, Hanabi grabbed the blades handle, stopping its advances.

"Sai-san, here!"

As Hanabi went to the ground, she threw the tanto to Sai, the girl catching it with one hand and she twirled around in the sky, and landed on the ground safely, and looked up towards the tree, seeing that Anko was there, looking down at her prey like they were tasty treats.

" _Damn, they seem to want that Hyuga to hit me. In fact, I'm sure that the other two are the distractions so that I will get hit by the Hyuga. It's evident that most of their attacks, do rely on Hanabi getting me. But figuring that out, and actually doing something about it is two completely different things. I have to make my move soon, to take out the Hyuga, or something else could happen that I don't want. After she is gone, the others will be somewhat difficult to deal with, but I can take hits from them. I can at least survive hits from them, Hanabi on the other hand is...a dangerous opponent to deal with._ "

Making up her mind, she decided that she'd deal with Hanabi first, she jumped to the ground, and faced Hanabi with a drawn kunai from her pouch, noticing that she looked on with narrowed eyes, something that Anko wanted.

"I don't think so! Your fight is with me!"

During that time, when Anko returned to the ground, Ryouta came at Anko with more vigour than before, slashing around wildly, but with no skill, something Anko didn't see possible, as what she knew from Shisui, he should at least be skilled in using his sword, not in a sense of a Master, but skilled enough to use it correctly, but Anko could see many opening's within the slashing's.

"Hmph, so you've got no skill. That's a shame. Maybe you are tired? I saw your skills before, maybe you've run out of steam? That's really a shame, but it's nothing to worry about."

Anko was displeased that he was getting tired from the fight, something that she was as well but wouldn't admit it, praying that the boy would be able to put up more of a defence, but couldn't. So she turned on her heels, building up speed and did a kick towards the boys midsection.

He awaited the ensuing kick to make it to him...or that's what Anko thought. Ryouta used his body, twisting it into a near impossible shape, avoiding the kick, and used a palm to strike downwards at the kick.

"I don't think so." Anko announced and went through some hand signs. "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!"

Anko made a punching motion with her left hand, and from her sleeve, two snakes appeared, and went for Ryouta who tensed at the snakes coming for him, and stopped the palm strike at the extended leg, and blinked in confusion.

"You've used snakes again!?"

Ryouta annoyed that she was going to do it again, and was about to jump back when the snake made it to him, and began to wrap around his body, something that he couldn't break free from, since it was a tight constrict.

Because the snakes wrapped him up so tightly, he couldn't even move his hands, then being by his side, so he couldn't form a Jutsu or even keep hold of the tanto within his hand, which he was forced to drop.

"That's right baby boy. I will summon my snakes as well as long as I've got the chance. Sorry, but as long as you are caught by me, there's no getting away. And just for added measures, so you don't forget, the snakes also carry poison within their fangs, and it bitten, you'd be stuck with a paralyzing poison that will take you out of the battle."

With that threat, the snakes hissed in Ryouta's ear, and bared their fangs, and with his eyes, he could see the poison literally dropping off the fangs, that hit the ground, and like acid, began melting the ground away from single drops of the poison.

With seeing that, Ryouta looked at Anko in the eyes, but she cast her gaze downwards, so he couldn't stare her in the eyes, as a dirty smirk made its way onto her face.

"Yeah, Genjutsu doesn't work if you can't see my eyes, can they? If you look into my eyes, I could be caught with your Genjutsu, but that isn't going to be the case this time little boy. I know of the Sharingan's abilities to place victims in Genjutsu with eye contact, but if I don't look into your eyes, then I'm safe from your Genjutsu, as I inject you with my poison."

With Anko figuring that out, Ryouta mentally scoffed, knowing that she either guessed that, had prior knowledge of that, or Shisui told her. And if he has to guess, then he would guess the latter of the options.

Ryouta attempted to move, but Anko kept him steady, so this time Hanabi moved from behind her, and put her palm at the ready, indicating that she was about to use the Gentle Fist against the purple haired woman.

"I don't think so little girl!"

Anko, knowing of the Gentle Fist, made sure to keep her distance away from the Hyuga, and grabbed a number of kunai to throw at the girl, which she did with timed accuracy, all heading for the Hyuga.

Hanabi took out a kunai, and with a dance, she either knocked away or dodged all of the kunai effortlessly, evading all of the attempts from Anko, something the woman could give praise too.

At the same time, Sai rushed for Ryouta, and with a swing of her tanto, she cut the snakes off his body, freeing him, them falling to the ground dead, as she took out her scroll, and drew on it very fast, drawing a number of birds.

"Super Beast Imitation Drawing: Ink Eagle's."

Coming to life from the paper, were three birds made of ink. Flying off the paper, the three birds flew around the air, and then went for Anko in a straight line formation, going for her chest area to inflict the most damage.

Anko was about to jump back, so she could reformulate a plan. However, she noticed that Hanabi was coming in close, so she couldn't risk going near the girl, incase she was caught with the Gentle Fist, which would be bad for her.

"Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!"

She announced again, and brought snakes from her right sleeve. This time, rather than having them go straight for the bodies, she swung her arm outwards, and hit all of the ink birds away from her body, dispersing them from existence.

Anko then expected that the pair would rush for her, but they didn't. They stood together, standing still, with Ryouta picking up the tanto, and holding it out in front of him the same with Sai.

Anko cracked her head back for just an instance, to see what the Hyuga was doing and saw that Hanabi was just stood there, not moving or anything like she was previously, and if she wasn't mistaken, then the girls eyes weren't even activated.

" _Why isn't she moving?_ " Anko wondered to herself. " _If she sees this, and isn't moving, it must be due to a ploy, but what kind of ploy could they be doing? It doesn't make sense to me. She could have the opportunity, something that she believes to be true, but isn't taking it. Why isn't she taking it? And the others...why did they all stop moving at the same time? And why wasn't Ryou Uchiha using fire. If he wanted, he could've cut the snakes apart before they got him, as I've heard he is fast, fast enough to at least react to such beings, but he didn't, just like he did beforehand when he moved around like he did. Could he simply too exhausted to stop moving around like he did before? Don't get it, but it doesn't matter right now._ "

Anko couldn't figure it out, and could only deduce that they were planning something between the three of them, but she didn't see any hint of what it could be, as they didn't even make subtle gestures with their hands or anything. It was as if they were being perfectly still.

Hanabi looked Ryouta in the eye, and without saying anything, they decided to move onto the next part of the plan, with Sai taking note of the very subtle difference in eye changes, something Anko wasn't prepared for.

"Here I come Sensei!"

Announcing that, Hanabi sped off with one palm back, another in front of her body, rushing for the Sensei with purple hair.

"I as well."

Sai made a bold statement, and rushed off together with Ryouta who didn't say a word, having his tanto out in front of him.

Anko looked between the Hyuga, and Uchiha plus Root member, and wondered which she should go for, seeing them all as equally dangerous opponents.

" _If I go for the Hyuga brat, she can't use her Taijutsu on me. However, that leaves me open to attack from the other two. But if I attack the other two, I would be in danger of being attacked from the Hyuga brat. Whatever I do, I need to be quick about it, and need to make my decision quickly._ "

Anko thought about it, and decided to do what she thought would be best, and take down Hanabi quickly, so she could focus on the other two, seeing them as the fastest ones, and decided that Hanabi wouldn't be able to take what she threw at her, just enough to knock her off balance.

Anko faced Hanabi, locked eyes with her for the briefest of instances, sure she was safe as Hanabi wasn't an Uchiha and couldn't cast visual Jutsu as far as she was aware and waved through some hand signs quick enough for Ryouta's Sharingan to see, and take note of, knowing what technique she was going to use as she inhaled a lot of air.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

Exhaling, a large fireball came from her mouth, and headed straight for Hanabi who paused and crossed her arms over her body to defend herself, as the orb of flames covered Anko's view of her, but was sure that it hit when she heard something colliding with the ball of flames.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A scream came from the flames, that sounded like Hanabi.

When the flames died down, she saw Hanabi on the ground, alive, but unconscious, and she was satisfied with that, taking out the Hyuga female instantly, saving her from being attacked by the Gentle Fist.

Shisui's eyes raised ever so slightly at the sight before him, before a smirk graced his lips.

Anko turned back to her other two opponents, and saw that they were gaining speed, almost enclosing around her, attempting to knock her out with a double palm strike to the chest.

"I don't think so!"

Anko stuck out both of her palms out, and from her sleeves, snakes came out of them, and headed for her target.

They first went for Ryouta, who stuck out his tanto, and swung it from the left, however the snakes bent their bodies out of the way, and dodged the blade, and slowly wormed their way around Ryouta's body.

But this time, Ryouta jumped up and avoided the snakes, only for them to follow him, and wrap around his ankle, and pulled him down to the ground, stopping his advances.

At the same time that happened, the snakes also went for Sai. Unlike Ryouta however, she used her speed to expertly manoeuvre away from the snakes, using her tanto to cut through the snake heads. But as she cut through them, more appeared from her sleeve, and continued to go for the girl, always attempting to wrap her up, but Sai didn't allow that, and used her skills to narrowly avoid the snakes attempts to get her.

"Hehe, without the Hyuga, I believe your plans are going down the drain, huh~?"

She sang out, seeing that Ryouta was slowly but surely getting snakes wrapped around him, and Sai slowly succumbing to the snakes as well, seeing that one, then two, then three and so on are getting around her body, stopping her movements.

As Anko was happy, she suddenly felt something grab her arm, so she quickly turned her head to the side...

What she saw was that Ryouta was standing there, her eyes opening wide at the sight.

"B-But you are..." Anko darted her eyes back to the other Ryouta, seeing that he was trapped but then looked back at Ryouta, and then Hanabi who was unconscious. However, that Hanabi turned into nothingness. "Th-That was a Genjutsu!? Then that means..." At that time, the Ryouta caught by snakes puffed and turned into Hanabi as the newly revealed girl smirked, greatly shocking the elder female. "But how...when could you have...no, when I looked into white eyes, eyes...you placed the Genjutsu on me then, to make it believe that you were there...and my Jutsu hit white eyes, but white eyes was you...but you used Genjutsu to...then you...snuck up on me...like you did..."

Anko didn't have time to think about it as Ryouta smashed his fist into Anko's torso, Anko coughing up bile from the punch, and then Ryouta did a couple of combos on her body, which resulted in her getting flung back, the air literally bending around the female from the force that was used on her.

As she sailed through the air, Shisui smiled to himself.

" _You are right Anko-san._ " Shisui said within his mind and stroked his chin with interest. " _He knew that you wouldn't mind looking into the Hyuga's eyes, seeing as they couldn't place you under a Genjutsu with her vision, and it's always easy to read an opponents movements when you can look at the fact as well. But facing an Uchiha is different, and you made the mistake by looking into his eyes and when he used it, he used the Body Flicker to move behind a tree, and since he can do it without revealing his destination like myself, there wasn't away for you to know he had used a Genjutsu. Though I can't blame you, a transformation during a fight, switching places when you were bombed in that dome and fighting just convincingly enough to fool you, is good. They've been transformed since the big bombing, and with the increasing fatigue catching up to you Anko-san, there wasn't much chance you'd notice. In the beginning, those two excelled in using such a Jutsu to transform and Sai-san seems to be the same as well._ "

At the same time Shisui had these thoughts, the snakes around Hanabi's body let go just enough for her to wriggle out of it, to which she stood up quickly, and rushed at the female Jonin who was flung back by the powerful punches and kicks that Ryouta delivered her, giving Ryouta his tanto at the same, with him running beside her.

"Gwah!" Anko's back hit a tree, and when she bounced off the tree from the recoil of the smack of the tree, Anko's body was captured with two black ropes wrapping around Anko's upper body, and restraining her to the tree. "W-What is this!?" She cocked her head back, seeing that it was ink that had wrapped her up, then seeing that Sai had a paint brush in her hands, indicating that she drew it just as Anko was flung through the air, and she struggled. "G-Get this crap off me!"

She struggled even more, ripping the ink off which reformed slowly, so she was able to get some of it off as Sai quickly returned to her feet, and rushed to the woman bound, and just as Anko was able to get off the ink, the girl restrained Anko with her arms, hugging the tree from behind.

Anko was in disbelief, seeing that not only was she captured not once but twice, but by the same person, with the help of the other two beforehand. She was stunned, and didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Yes, you've failed now." Sai stated as she saw Anko's disbelieving face, holding her tightly so she couldn't escape. "This is where you are finished off, for good by our resident Hyuga."

Anko's eyes shot open, and she looked forwards, seeing that Hanabi was running for her with Ryouta beside her, in the Gentle Fist movement, ready to deal the fatal crushing blow, to the snake woman who was bound by Sai.

"I'm not done yet you little bitch!"

Anko declared, and without using hand signs, snakes came from her sleeves again, and went for Sai's body, the fangs dripping with the venom that could knock her out from the game.

"N-No..."

Sai couldn't move, as Anko used her hands this time to keep the girl in check, holding onto the very same arms that had held onto her, stopping her from moving out of the way of the snakes.

As Anko saw that she was going to win against Sai, seeing that she'd either have to let go or be bitten, either way she was going to be able to get away from the Hyuga, which she knew that she was faster than. All she had to worry about was the Uchiha, but she knew that one on one, she would be able to match, if not dominate, him in a hand to hand fight, so she would be safe from the Gentle Fist from there.

"Don't think so!"

A sudden call came from the side as Ryouta appeared out of nowhere, using the same Jutsu his brother is famed for, and now armed with his tanto, he spat fire onto the tanto, using chakra flow, and cleaved through the snakes bodies, burning them, sending that flames into Anko's sleeves, and burning her arms slightly, causing her to wince.

"Shit! Let go you bitch!"

Anko roared, and attempted to move from the girls grasp, this time using her other sleeve to use snakes and get them to attack the pair.

However, Sai let go of the right hand side, where the snakes came from, only for Ryouta to whiz around the tree, and ended up on the other side, using his tanto to cut the snakes apart, burning them and doing the same as he did before with the fire travelling up her arm, burning it, as Ryouta grabbed the arm, restraining her from moving as Hanabi closed in.

"Fucking let go of me right now!"

Anko attempted to move, but her arms were bound by Ryou, and Sai's arms. If one of them were binding two of her arms, she was sure that she'd be able to get away. But because they were using both arms to bind one of her arms, they had double the strength to bind her from moving and she was completely at the mercy of Hanabi Hyuga. Since she had been fighting beforehand, she was low on energy, she had to admit that these children had pushed her more than she thought that they would in a fight.

"I've got you now Sensei!"

Hanabi announced, getting to her target, and got into the Gentle Fist style, her Dojutsu activated as she stared down Anko.

"Fuck off white eyes. Don't come near me anymore."

Anko cried and laughed at the same time, unsure of what to do. She was very emotional, as she wanted to run, but couldn't and her eyes displayed her fear and her excitement at the same time.

"Watch it, as you're going to be beaten by this Princess, the Prince, and whatever the hell Sai-san is, right Sensei?"

Anko smiled at that, remembering what she said to them as they were left in the forest, and sighed a little, showing her resignation to the situation.

" _Well, I've lost to the power of teamwork. These children are good, and have good plans as well. There's been a number of times where I could've lost to them, due to the power of their team efforts. If it wasn't all of them, I would be able to win, but since it is these three who worked together, using what they had together, they were able to get me...good job Team Shisui, you've definitely earned a pass from me. I should've prepared more, if I did, then I would've done something like that. But I will take this loss, and be gracious about it._ "

Anko smiled as Hanabi drew closer and closer, something Ryouta took note of and wondered why she was smiling, but then it came to him, and he smiled as well, seeing Anko in a new light.

"Time to be finished with my Gentle Fists!"

With that, Hanabi used her palms to thrust her chakra into Anko's body. Since this wasn't a battle of killing, Hanabi used just enough force to knock Anko's body out of commission for awhile, so she couldn't move in the slightest.

* * *

When Hanabi finished the strikes, Anko's body was near lifeless, falling to the ground as she had her body damaged from the inside due to the Gentle Fists nature of attack, holding her down to the ground.

"You've all...passed. Well...done..."

As Anko said that, she fainted from overusing her chakra, with the Genin falling to their butts, unable to stand anymore due to the amount of chakra that they used, and how they had been in that forest for a few days.

Ryou and Sai let go of the woman's body, and sat over her, and smiled happily as Shisui jumped down, clapping his hands together with pride in his eyes, and the words he spoke next.

"When Anko-san awakes, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you doing what you did and she gave you all a pass, so you all are Genin now. Well done my little adorable Genin, you should be proud at what happened."

As they heard that, Shisui smiled happily, and couldn't get over the excitement that he felt for the Genin and the same for the Genin. They couldn't be more happy than they were right now.

Shisui then continued.

"You've done very well, all of you. You've not only bested Anko-san, you did it together. If you all fought one on one with her, you wouldn't of be able to win as right now, she is above you all in skills. However, together, you've managed to best Anko-san in a fight, though barely. It was...grand seeing you work together, and this is also one of the key reasons you were placed in a team together, as you just proved that working together can have a profound effect, defeating a Jonin like Anko-san. Though if it was me, it would be more difficult, as to not boast, but I am stronger than Anko-san is. However, she isn't a slouch either when it comes to fighting, due to who trained her either. So, you've done well to come this far."

Ryou and Hanabi looked at one another, before bumping fists together happily. Sai looked at her own fist, then put it to the other two, who looked at her strangely before bumping fists with her, indicating how close they've become.

Seeing that, Shisui was sure that his Genin were going to become the best in the world, or at least one of the best.

"Sensei, I don't mean to be rude, and I am so happy that I am a Genin now, but is it possible if we go home now? It's just...with everything going on, I really need to get home so I can sleep without the worry that something is going to come out and kill me."

Hanabi pleaded, wanting to get to bed, despite it being the middle of the day and wanting to eat something that she didn't personally kill herself, or be seen killed herself. She just wanted to get home and have a rest.

Shisui chuckled, seeing the states of his Genin, nodding one.

"Yeah, you three earned it. Go home, relax. You all have three days off now, for what you've been through. After those three days though, we'll be getting right back to work, so enjoy your time off and take pride in what you've accomplished today."

[Yes Sensei! Thank you Sensei!]

All three replied and stood up together, though on shaky legs from what the chakra they used before, and how they were exhausted. Hanabi, on shaky legs began walking towards the gates.

"See you soon guys~ Have a good few days off~"

Ryouta and Sai waved as she went through the gates, with Sai slowly walking away as well.

As Hanabi walked off, she couldn't help but feel good about what she had accomplished together with her team, and couldn't be happier that she was on a team with the two, even Sai who she was beginning to see in a new light.

Back with Sai and Ryouta, Ryouta didn't make a move, as he watched Sai walk off, as a sudden thought came to her mind.

"Say Sai-san, where are you going now anyway?"

Sai paused, and turned to Ryouta who smiled at her. Seeing that, her cheeks flushed a little bit.

"I'm...going to have a bath. I...feel dirty from the forest. Since we...didn't have time to really have a bath...I would like to get washed up. What about yourself? Did you want us to do something together?"

"Yeah, I'll most likely do the same and no, it's fine. We can hang out some other time. But yeah, I think I'm gonna do the same as you. Either that or sleep, I haven't decided quite yet." He responded with a happy smile. "See you soon Sai-san, have a good three days off."

Sai inclined her neck, then walked out of the gates, leaving Ryou and Shisui alone with the unconscious Anko.

Ryouta looked around, seeing Shisui picking up Anko and slowly carried her away.

"Shisui-sensei, where are you taking her?"

He wondered, wanting to know what was going to happen to Anko.

"Hmmm?" Shisui hummed, and looked at his little bro. "Just taking her to get some rest. I think that she earned it for doing something that I couldn't." Shisui stopped, then looked fully at his brother. "By the way, you've come along way with the others as well. Those formations were great, I can see that you three work together very well. Though just because you won against Anko-san, it doesn't-"

"I know." He paused Shisui, continuing with a small smile. "I know that fighting against her alone wouldn't allow me to win. She was really skilled, and could've taken all of us if it were one on one and I know she underestimated us all at the beginning so she could've wiped us out if she wanted to then. I wont get cocky because of this, and I know Hanabi-chan feels the same. As for Sai-san...well, I'm not sure on what she thinks about such things. Anyway, I'm glad to have met Anko-sensei in battle."

"Hmm? What do you mean Ryou?"

Shisui was genuinely confused by what he said, as the boy himself walked over to Anko, and poked her in the face, as she groaned and waved a hand in front of her face, something Ryouta found to be cute.

"It's just, Anko-sensei is...strange. She's not wired properly somewhere, and basically is insane to the point that she'd even say she'd rape me and she did brand me. But she's a good person, I can tell that she's had pain within her life, evident by the way she expressed herself and her eyes cannot hide the pain that lies within her body. I wonder what could've happened to her? Though she did teach me that nothing is hopeless, even fighting against the odds. She doesn't have an ocular power like Hanabi-chan and I, yet she fought against two of them and didn't even back down once, and kept on fighting, even to the end. Even when she was about to lose, she looked content that she did what she could and didn't have any regret within her eyes. I envy such resolve, and how calm she was in battle. It is...wonderful. I'm glad to have met Anko-sensei and I hope that I can emulate her confidence and strength to never quit in battle one day as well. Anyway, I suppose you should get her some rest. But would you tell her...that I'm grateful to have met Anko-sensei."

Shisui smiled a wide smile, seeing how Anko had influenced his little bro, seeing that he did make the right call with Anko to help him out.

"Yeah, she's something alright. And of course, I will tell Anko-san what you said as well. She'll be happy that someone sees her in such a light, when usually people don't see such things when it concerns Anko-san. I'm glad your time in the forest and this battle has made a personal growth within you. And from what I can tell, Sai-san and Hanabi-san seems to have grown as well within the forest, so it was well worth it in my eyes"

Ryouta chuckled, and winked at Shisui who did the same as they began walking towards the exit of the forest together.

"Yeah, I'm also glad that I found my resolve as well, Shi...nii. I wont...ever give up, no matter what the odds are. And one day, I am going to...I'm going to bring Izumi-nee and Itachi-nii back to this village. Even if Satsuki-chan disagrees about Itachi-nii, I know he is a good person, and one day, I wanna see them again, having fun in this village, and show that Itachi-nii had no choice but to do what he did."

He expressed his dream to Shisui, something that he was dead set on. He wouldn't ever give up on Izumi and Itachi. Even if Satsuki didn't like the idea of Itachi coming back, he wanted them to come back as they were also his family, people that he missed very much.

Hearing what his little bro said, he couldn't deny that the boy had a good dream, as he felt the same. He also wanted to make sure that Itachi and Izumi would be able to come back again in the future, hoping that they'd be able to return to the village one day. Though he didn't know how he was going to do it, he wanted to make sure that they'd be able to come back to the village as well.

"Oh? Is that your dream Ryou?"

Shisui inquired from the younger Uchiha, Ryouta nodding.

"Yes, I will make sure that one day, they can come back here. It's been my dream since they disappeared those years ago. I want them to be able to come back here again, so I can see them, and we can be the best Uchiha in the world...the new generation of Uchiha."

Shisui gave a little chuckle, liking the idea as well, seeing it as a good idea to see such things.

"Yeah, that's the best dream. Come on you, lets get out of here, and get you a well deserved rest."

"Hehe, yeah!"

With that, the pair walked off together with Anko in Shisui's arms.

As they walked, Ryouta looked at Anko, smiling that he learned something from her, more than he thought he would, then he looked at the sky, and thought of Izumi, and Itachi, wondering what they were doing right now...

Unknown to them, a creature came from a tree that had half a black face, and half a white face, and had watched everything that had transpired between the Genin and Anko, and focused on the younger Uchiha males form as he walked away.

"I best let Madara know what happened with Ryouta Uchiha, and how he's grown in strength, and what he is capable of as well as what Jutsu he displayed. I'm sure Madara would be pleased."

Deciding that they best go and report this to Madara, the creatures body appeared to be absorbed into the tree, disappearing from the forest, going to report to Madara on Ryouta's progression, something Madara would be, pleased about.

Ryouta stopped in his tracks, and looked back towards the tree that the creature was on, and gained confused features.

"Was someone..."

As he was going to question himself, Shisui put a hand on the back of the boys head, and smirked.

"Come on, lets get going. You don't wanna stay in that forest anymore, do you?"

Ryouta shook his head, and pointed towards the gates.

"I wanna get home Shi-nii!"

Shisui gave a chuckle, and walked out of the forest with his brother.

"Then lets get back home, Ryou."

The boy inclined his neck, but couldn't help but what was happening then, as he could've sworn that something was there, but decided that he wouldn't speak about it as he didn't have any proof that anything was actually there.

* * *

 **Unknown location...**

"Hmmmmm~ Hehe~ Ooh, mixing that together, is going to be a good one~ Ooh yeah, that's the stuff alright. If I mix those together, I wonder what would happen? Hmmmm, maybe I should go and get Kisame-chan and see what happens with whatever Kisame-chan is? Hmmm, I actually wonder what Kisame-chan is? Kisame-chan is...a shark human thingy? Who knows by now..."

A young girl, of around the age of 17 sat in a dark room with many bottles and beakers around filled with different liquids. The girl had long brown hair, a length that came down to her butt, but was tied into two sets of twin tails, all flowing down her back, and she was a blank knee length cloak that had red clouds on which hid her more developed figure than she had when she was 13 years old.

She was mixing various things together, things that didn't look like they should be mixed together, though she didn't care much about that right now, as thoughts about a certain boy came to her head.

She put her hands on the back of her head, and sighed, looking up to the roof.

"Ooh Ryouta-kun, what are you doing right now? Are you safe right now...are you happy right now...?"

She often wondered this. Many times, she was tempted to go back to the Leaf, but knew that she wouldn't be able to do such things. She couldn't go back, as she needed to stay within the place that she was in.

But she couldn't do anything right now, and that's what made her slightly angry, as she wanted to know what was happening with her pseudo little brother, but she knew that Shisui was there so that was good enough for her.

"If I remember right...he'd be a Genin by now...hehe, I wonder who the Sensei is...? Knowing Shisui, he'd be able to wrangle it so that he'd be the Sensei...yeah, I'm sure that he is the Sensei...hehe, I wonder if Satsuki-chan is with Ryouta-kun now...so many things I've been missing...but this is the best way after all, Madara wont touch him...I pray that this is true..."

She sighed, and threw her head back, wanting to know what was happening. But she did all she could for now, and looked at the liquids within the test tubes, and then looked around the room.

When she didn't see Itachi, she put a hand to her chest.

"Itachi-kun, where have you gone now..." She began, then saw a yellow liquid on the side, and growled in discontent. "And you didn't even take your medicine. I swear, he really is going to kill me one day with worry."

She muttered to herself, and felt down about what was happening.

She then stood up, looking towards the door, and decided to get something from another room, and hoped that she'd come across Itachi wherever he was, some place even she didn't know about.

As she walked across the floor, she stared at the empty bed that she and Itachi shared together, and wondered where he was. She also wondered why he hadn't taken the medicine that she made for him, and sighed heavily at the thought that he wasn't taking what she made for him.

When she made it to the door, she opened it, and saw that Itachi was stood there, having aged in the years since they have been into the Akatsuki about to open the door himself, and the two looked at one another, before the boy smiled at her.

"Izumi..."

As he spoke her name, he began coughing into his hand, as Izumi looked worried for him. As he coughed, Izumi got behind him, and rubbed his back soothingly, using her Medical Ninjutsu at the same time, running chakra into his body to make him feel better, and stop coughing, which only partly helped, to which she smiled at.

Then, when he stopped coughing violently, she immediately took his hand and saw that there was blood there. Seeing the blood, she looked on with worried eyes, and slight fear as well.

"Itachi-kun, what did I say about overexerting yourself? You need to get to bed immediately. I wont take no for an answer. So move your butt back into that bed, and rest your body."

She told him, and pointed to the bed with narrowed eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

He waved off her concern, but she didn't have any of it, and slowly led him towards the bed.

"No, you're listening to me this time, you're getting to bed right now, and you're going to take your medicine Itachi-kun. And so help me if you don't, I will withhold sex, and yes you heard me right. I will do it Itachi-kun, so please get into bed. Don't you see how important it is for you to do this? Don't you wanna keep breathing? Because you'll be in serious trouble if you keep pushing yourself like this."

While she sounded bossy, she was genuinely concerned for her love and wanted him to take it easy so he wouldn't worsen his condition.

Itachi grimaced, and while he wasn't one for indulging in such things, he occasionally wanted to experience Izumi in such ways, and with the threat that he wasn't going to get it, was slightly shocking to him.

"Izumi...I have to go on a mission soon..."

He explained to her, or was about too, when she put out her hand, and gently led him to the bed, while using a tissue she had in her pocket to wipe away the blood that was within his hand and the residual on his lips as well, cleaning him so he wasn't stained in the blood.

"Then I will do it." She responded with kindness and without hesitation. "It doesn't matter what it is, leave it to me, and get some rest. You are always pushing yourself. This time, allow me to take the front."

Itachi was taken back by what she said, but shook his head.

"No, I can't have you do it. It could be dangerous."

"Maybe it is, but I'm also an Uchiha and your girl as well. Because of you, I've become strong as well Itachi-kun. I can't allow my baby to be in danger while he's like this, so leave it to me. This time, just please rest into that bed, and leave the rest to me. Whatever it is, I can handle it."

He relented, knowing that he shouldn't fight against Izumi, especially when she was like this, so he walked over to the bed without a fight, Izumi accompanying him, making sure that he'd get into bed.

"Izumi, the mission is...how would you explain where I am? I'm sure that they might notice."

He questioned as she took off his cloak, helping him into bed. She took off his shoes, and got him into the bed, and then took a jug of water that was on a table nearby, pouring the contents of it into a cup that was nearby as well, handing it to Itachi who gave a thankful smile.

"It doesn't matter. I'll say that you've been assigned to another mission or you've been asked to do something else by Madara, not even Pain-sama would say anything if that happened. Don't worry about it. So, what is this mission exactly? Am I going solo or is it with someone else? As long as it isn't that Kakuzu, then the rest are fine."

She shuddered at the end, not liking the person named Kakuzu as that person gave her the creeps, and didn't ever wanted to be partnered with Kakuzu as she didn't want to die.

Itachi saw how she did, and even he couldn't deny that he didn't like Kakuzu either nor how Kakuzu usually killed the people that were partnered with Kakuzu, and then chuckled.

"No, it's with Kisame, and Konan. It's a mission to do with Orochimaru, and where he might be. Orochimaru, as you know, is a traitor, and the Akatsuki doesn't like such things, so Pain...rather, Madara thought it would be better if this person is taken out, or to at least find leads on where he is. It's going to be dangerous, that's why I believe that it would be better if I go instead."

Izumi waved him off, and patted his hair softly, attempting to calm him, sooth the man that she loved more than anything else as she knew what he was going through, and didn't want him to go through it alone anymore, as she knew he was attempting to push her away, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Don't worry about it baby. Kisame-chan and Konan-chan plus myself will be fine together. Orochimaru better look out for me when I come for the little shit, trying to take your body for himself. How disgusting do you have to be to do something like that? When you die of old age, you die. You don't try and become immortal by stealing bodies and making people suffer like that. Just because he's afraid of death or whatever it is that makes him steal bodies, it doesn't mean that he has a right to do such things. The bodies he steals, are also stealing the lives that those people had. He's just a sorry excuse for a monster, at worst. At best, he's a typical villain that needs to be put down."

She felt strongly about it. She felt like Orochimaru was one of the worst. Not only because he attempted something on Itachi, but also attempted to kill her at the same time and take her eyes, something Itachi wouldn't allow to happen.

"Yeah, you're right about that. Orochimaru isn't...exactly doing anything note worthy, by attempting such things and then there's the fact that he's interested in Uchiha's...which does worry me for Ryou and Satsuki, though Shisui is there so he'd keep them safe."

"Yeah, Shisui-san is there, and will keep them safe. Don't worry about them, they'll be fine without us around. He'll keep them safe from that idiot."

Izumi agreed, but also felt fear about those two, and what Orochimaru was going to do. She didn't want Orochimaru to target those two, as she knew that those two would be prime targets for body stealing.

Itachi, seeing her struggle, decided to change the conversation.

"But didn't you cut off his hand when he did? You know, Orochimaru, and what he tried to do. What did you say again...ooh, I remember. You said "I'm gonna cut off all kinds of shit and poison you again and again since you targeted my boyfriend for his sexy body Pedomaru!" as he paled and squirmed away from you when we placed that double layered Genjutsu on him."

Itachi chuckled as he said that, remembering the day, and how Izumi raged at him, and was ready to take off Orochimaru's head when he attempted to take his body for himself, something she was firmly against.

"I was tempted to cut off something else as well. But that damn glasses guy got in the way. Orochimaru is such a coward." She smirked as she ran her eyes down his body, the male knowing what she was going to cut off with Orochimaru and paled. "So, I've got a mission with Konan-chan and Kisame-chan huh. As long as that damn sword doesn't come near me, Kisame-chan and I are totally cool with one another. So please rest and take your medicine as well."

She advised, but Itachi was conflicted to take it, not because he didn't believed it helped, as it did, but he didn't believe he was worthy of what she did for him, and continues to do for him.

"Izumi, I've explained before that I..."

"I don't care what you say!" Izumi cried, her eyes developing tears. "Y-You are not leaving me Itachi-kun! You feel guilty, I get it. I know what you think of that night, but there was no other way and the good are alive, you cannot blame yourself for what happened that day. You cannot blame yourself, and I will be damned if this damn sickness claims you from me so take the damn medicine, understand me!? W-We also have...we have things to live for, and I wont let you...take it away...without a fight...I wont let death take you until it's time, when we are older...when we are old...and surrounded by our children and their children as well..."

She cried out, knowing what Itachi thought about the night of the massacre, and knew that he wanted to...be punished for what he did. But Izumi wouldn't allow such things, as she didn't see what he did was totally wrong.

Itachi adopted a soft face, and took the bottle that had the medicine inside of it, and drunk it in front of her, which made her wipe away the tears that she had in her eyes, something Itachi felt good about.

"See, it's gone. Don't cry now, tears don't suit your face."

He calmly rubbed her face, and the tears that remained in her eyes, as Izumi put a hand on top of his on her face, loving the feeling of his hand on her skin, something of a comfort for her.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun. It's not a cure yet, but I will develop one. This will slow down the progression of what you have, I know it to be true. So please keep taking it while I'm away on this mission. And don't worry about me, I'm strong now. I've become strong now, and I have my eyes as well. You've taught me how to use them well, so that's what I intend to do as well. So please just do as I ask, and take your medicine."

Itachi was worried, no matter what she said. Though he thought that he had a right to worry about her, and how he felt useless that he had something that stopped him from being the best that he could be.

Izumi then raised her hand, and stroked his face slowly.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be back soon."

"Right, just be careful."

She nodded, bent down, and gave him a kiss on the lips, something that both Itachi and Izumi loved to do, as it showed their intense feelings and desires to one another.

As they kissed, a knock at the door could be heard, as both sighed and broke apart from their lips.

"That must be Kisame-chan or Konan-chan. Either way, I've got to get going. I've left some vials of the medicine in the cupboard to the left, hidden behind some books, should Madara come in and want to see something's, little pervert."

Itachi gave a little nod at that, and shifted in the bed, but always had worry within his eyes for the young girl, who in turn had same eyes for the male Uchiha as well, and while they didn't talk about it much, they were worried for one another immensely.

"Right. I'll make sure to drink them. Don't worry."

He assured her, knowing that she'd only worry, and intended to do it, as he didn't want to make Izumi feel sadness or pain anymore, something that he regrets that he has done in the past, but no more.

"Thank you, now I must go. Love you Itachi-kun. Leave the rest to me, and get some sleep as well. Sleeping is also one of the best medicines as well. Take it from me, I'm a freaking Medical Ninja you know? I know my shit."

"Yes, I'm sure that you do... and I love you as well. Be safe."

They shared a smile between the two of them, and then she stood up, pecking him on the forehead, and then walked towards the door, taking looks back at Itachi, seeing that he was closing his eyes and opening them, indicating that he was getting sleepy.

When she opened the door, she saw Konan standing there, her longtime friend, and she showed a smile, as did Konan at the same time, something that they shared together.

"Izumi-chan, is Itachi here? We've got a mission to do together."

Konan questioned with a smile that only Izumi know about it.

"He is, but he's been asked to do something else by that Madara and will be leaving to do something else for the masked bastard, you know how it is." She lied smoothly, hopefully convincing Konan and she wouldn't ask Madara herself. "But, I'm gonna be replacing him on the hunt for Orochimaru. I heard that there might be a lead?"

Konan furrowed her brows, wondering if she was telling the truth. But seeing as she had no reason to lie, she nodded in acceptance, and Izumi stepped out of the door, having already gotten what she needed for the mission with her, as she carried it at all times.

"I see, so that's how it is. And yes, Orochimaru. There might be a lead to where he is. We can't leave loose ends, not tied, as Pain-sama would say. So it is going to be me, you and Kisame. We'll be relying on your Sharingan to use Genjutsu in the event that we come across him and is able to get past Kisame and I."

Izumi nodded, having expected something like that and she didn't have a problem with it, as she had become quite versed in Genjutsu. She wasn't Itachi's level with it, but she had become a good user of Genjutsu.

"I see, and yes. Don't worry. Leave it to me. I'll place the little idiot in a Genjutsu so strong that he'll think that it is real." She joked, wishing she could actually do something like that. "Anyway, when are we leaving exactly?"

"Yes, we'll be leaving soon. When we get Kisame. We can't have this lead turn up dry. Orochimaru knows too much about us, and we can't have him around anymore. He is a pain, and it would be terrible if he stayed alive."

"I understand. Then let us get Kisame-chan for the mission." She smiled, then looked down the corridor, seeing a familiar person with blue skin. "Kisame-chan! Kisame-chan! We've got a mission together!"

The sound of glass breaking came from the place the person known as Kisame was, fear filled the eyes of Kisame and a screech also came from there as well, a cry for salvation.

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Keep that crazy bitch away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! She's going to kill meeeeeeeeeeee! Save me from her Itachi!"

With that, the figure disappeared down the corridor while crying heavily, as Izumi looked on with a pout and teary eyes, Konan having questioning eyes which were turned to Izumi who didn't notice at first.

"I can't believe Kisame-chan acted like that. How cruel and rude. I don't go around and shouting "Kisame-chan is a crazy bitch!" do I? No I don't, because I'm not mean and have a little class, unlike Kisame-chan."

Though she wasn't asking anyone, Konan couldn't deny what the girl had said, as Izumi was the nicest Akatsuki member that they had, and a girl she readily called her friend now.

"What was that about exactly? Though making Kisame cry is quite a good achievement alright."

That was the single question that came from Konan and a joke at the same time as Izumi scratched the back of her head sheepishly, something Konan raised her eyebrows at.

"Y-Yeah, Kisame-chan doesn't like me that much." She admitted to the slight shock of Konan. "We sometimes get along, but Kisame-chan is one of those people you love and hate at the same time. The main reason Kisame-chan hates me is because...it's because I've used Kisame-chan for an experiment, or two, in my life." Konan put her hands on her hips and looked at Izumi with questioning eyes, seeing through what Izumi said, so the girl backed away slightly. "Okay, it was more like five times this month." She again admitted, only for Konan to raise her eyebrows and leaned closer with the teasing gaze as faux tears came from the Uchiha girl. "Okay! It was eight times this week alright!? You don't have to look at me with such eyes Konan-chan! I can't take it if it is you! Kisame-chan is someone who is fun to experiment on! I regret nothing!"

Konan chuckled at the desperate face that her friend showed her at this moment in time, but then remembered what day it was, and paled.

" _It's only Wednesday. Does that mean she has done four a day? Is she going to do another four today? If she is, what does she do exactly to make Kisame afraid?_ " She thought to herself, then smiled weakly with a sweatdrop rolling down her face . "A-Anyway, we should get Kisame and get going before we lose track of Orochimaru."

"Yeah! Lets go!"

Izumi grabbed Konan by the hand, and together, they ran down the corridor like a couple of teenagers (which Izumi was) and laughed as they ran together, as they enjoyed each others company immensely, but Izumi felt worried for Itachi at the same time, and hoped that he kept his word, and did what she requested him to do.

Only time would tell if he did as she asked.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So Team Shisui (Team 11, whichever you wish to call it) has passed the exam with Anko! But damn, they had a hard time, didn't they? But with team work, their inventive moves that they came up with together, showing off their skills, and with perseverance, they managed to pull off a victory, due to the reasons Shisui said and Ryouta admitting at the end that he was glad that he fought with Anko, as in her own way, he did give him a good lesson, one he wont be forgetting any time soon. Finally, Izumi and Itachi briefly came back at the end of the chapter, showing them as close as ever, with Izumi helping him with a certain illness that he has and even scaring Kisame with experiments that she performs apparently and showing that Konan and Izumi are essentially best friends now.**

 **Also yes, I did increase Anko's Jutsu skills to include Earth Release as I thought she'd be an earthy kind of person, and might be teaching some of those Jutsu to the team, plus she also has a Fire Release type as well, so they'll also come in handy for some of the team as well.**

 **Since this chapter was heavy action based, next chapter will be bonding between characters as the plot is continued on as well. So, look forward to that, and also since I couldn't fit it in this chapter again, I do promise that next chapter will reveal what happened between Hanabi and Ryouta in the forest, and it does bring them close together, so look forward to that, and more! Oh, if you all are interested, I have a new Negima story out, but they wont be stopping these updates. With nothing else to add, until next chapter!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Master of Dragons God; It would be cool, but since Kushina is dead...well, maybe I could have her hidden somewhere. Then again it would have to be believable somehow. Well, that's an Uzumaki thing I believe, and Ryouta isn't an Uzumaki. It would make more sense for Naruto to have it as he is Kushina's son.**

 **Jugar38; Thanks. Yeah, don't worry, I have plans for what I do hehe~ Yeah, it's gonna be something alright~ And thank you!**

 **Harem Master123; Hehe, I'm glad that you did. Yeah, neither do I, that's why they worked together as a team. Even in the chapter, Shisui mentioned that it would be impossible for one on one fights for the Genin to win against Anko, plus they are all geniuses in their own right, so they are gonna be quite good together. What makes you think she doesn't experiment on Hidan? Or Kakuzu at that? She could even experiment on all of the Akatsuki. You'd think that, but there is a reason why she doesn't like Kakuzu. Yeah, he'll be helping her with that, and as for that, that's gonna be a spoiler hehe~ And that's when I can, I don't have a time scale for you sorry. Cool suggestions~**

 **Hellspam; Thanks, glad that you liked. Well, that's Anko for you, and yeah, they'll have some chapter time every now and again.**

 **Cloud4012; Hehe, I'm glad that you said something like that~ And yeah, I suppose that it could be seen as something like that~**

 **Naroku; Thanks. And cool suggestions.**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; I'm glad that you liked it, I'm sure to have some more good fight scenes in the future. Yeah, those ideas are quite something alright, and quite detailed as well and the reasons are sound to be, so some of them could be aded to his skill set later on.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, this chapter was full of action and some good old fashioned ass kicking. Yeah, I thought that with all of their hard efforts, and all of the preparation, they should get the win. And yup, those combo's really were good, weren't they? There will be more in the future. Hehe, yeah~ Those are quite close to one another, and have been growing closer in the time they've been together. And yeah it is sad, but I have plans so don't worry~ Izumi isn't going to let anything happen to Itachi if she can help it. Hehe, she certainly has done something no one else has before. What she does...well, it will be explained in future chapters~ And yes, Konan and Izumi are best friends.**

 **Neonlight01; Yes, that's a good saying, and you're right about that. Hanabi did indeed enjoy such things, and was happy that she got to have her revenge~ As were the others in the team hehe~ Well, they are all geniuses, even Sai as she is Root, so she has to be good at using her mind in battle. Yeah, they are in serious need of such things. And yeah, Izumi is gonna work on his illness. Well, no one messes with Izumi while Itachi is around, or she'll get kunai happy~ Hehe, what she has done to Kisame, is...a secret for now, but it is a funny one~**

 **War sage; Thanks!**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, they are an official team now, and fought Anko the best they would, which seemed to be pretty damn good as well. Yeah, she's doing her best for Itachi. Hehe, maybe it does, maybe it does~ Izumi certainly has done something to scare Kisame alright~ Well, you never know with Izumi, she might just try and set up Konan and Ryouta~ Yeah, I like your ideas very much, they are rather unique ones. And yeah, that's a good idea, I might just do that~ And thanks!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! I'm glad that you liked the fight~ Those are some weird yet oddly wonderful suggestions hehe~ And thanks, I will try my best to keep it up.**

 **Lightwave; Yes, they certainly did and you're right about that. Yeah, since they had similar upbringing's, in a sense, they can understand one another, and know how it feels to question things that you're supposed to believe in (Orochimaru fot Anko, Ryouta's father fot him). Well, I have a plan for something like that, so don't worry~ Izumi will come through in the end. Hehehe~ Kisame is all kinda scared of Izumi, as for the reason, you'll have to imagine why for now~ those are some cool suggestions, and I have done for the Experiment Fairy but you already know that hehe~**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, it was an action backed chapter with many twists and turns, wasn't it? Yeah, in time, they are gonna make names for themselves when they become stronger. Yeah, he hasn't given up on them, and wont either as they are his family as well (and for Itachi's case, when he marries Satsuki and Mikoto, he will be hehe~). I have a good idea on how Ryouta is going to help Satsuki come to terms with Itachi and other things as well. Yeah, that was a flaw with Itachi, but Izumi is there to set him straight, and be the voice of reason when Itachi isn't the voice of reason for himself sometimes. Hehe, that would be a funny one to do, even if it isn't a serious thing, I could see that being an omake. And those suggestions are cool!**

 **Guest 1; Yes, you are right about that, Ryouta and Naruto will have a big battle near the end of this story, since they are who they are and the reincarnations of who they are hehe~ Yeah, there is going to be reasons to why they fight, and while both have good intentions, they'll also have different views on how things should be done, and whatnot. And yeah, there will be flashbacks to their friendship, and how they've grown close yet have different views. Yeah, I mean Sasuke did it in canon, so Ryouta would be able to do it as well. Yeah, it would be a nice thing for that to happen.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that would be a nice thing for that character to show that he cares for Haku. I might work that in.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The tales within the tale**

 **With the Hokage...**

"So, all three of them passed, did they?"

Hiruzen began, looking at Shisui with a kind smile.

Within the room, a man with silver hair was stood, with his headband covering wone eye, stood next to Shisui, who in turn were in front of the Hokage. The reason the pair were there was because they were sharing with the Hokage the success of their Genin, something the silver haited man hadn't had the chance to do so the Hokage thought that it would be best if they met together now.

Shisui's perpetual smile came through to the Hokage which became quite infectious as the Hokage's smile went wider, and broader.

"Yes, all three of them showed their ingenuity, and strength as well as how they work together and how they used their tactical minds in overwhelming Anko-san. All three of them showed that they can work together without fighting amongst themselves, and how they can also use each others abilities to compliment others abilities as well. It's all within the report that Anko-san and myself wrote."

Shisui handed over said report and went over it immediately, looking on with astonished eyes. As he read it, the astonishment that was in his eyes grew, expanding and was in a state of total disbleief that Anko, someone who doesn't believe in many things, actually wrote that she believed in the new Genin.

"Simply amazing." He breathed out, rubbing his eyes a couple of times. "To think that three fresh Genin would be able to survive that place, and then fight Anko. To be able to fight Anko at all is a miracle, but to beat Anko is beyond a miracle. I don't even know what to call it. But whatever we call it, I have to admit that these three children are talented. I am shocked that she didn't at least torture them even more though."

Though the old Hokage smoke in a joking tone, Shisui could tell that he was being quite serious in the undertone, and even the silver haired man had to note that the Hokage was being serious as well, even under the joking tone.

"Yes...and while this might seem presumptuous of me sir, I personally believe that these three children could handle C Ranked missions already."

"Did you say C Ranked?"

The Hokage let out with confusion, only for Shisui to give a single nod.

"I know coming from me, it would seem biased when it concerns my Otouto, but all of them have shown that they can work together, fight against a Jonin. Not just Ryou, but Hanabi-san and Sai-san as well. Though Anko-san took it easy on them at first, underestimating them greatly. It doesn't mean that they didn't use that to their advantage, which is what any great Shinobi would do, using an enemies cockiness to their advantage, which they did quite adamantly and expertly as well."

Hiruzen stroked his chin, deep in thought.

"Yes, they are quite good children and I cannot deny that they do work well together, which is one of the reasons that they were placed together in the first place. Thought a C Ranked mission for fresh Genin..."

Hiruzen was unsure. He knew that this was just talk, but he didn't know if sending them on a C Ranked would be a good idea, though he couldn't deny the evidence that he was being presented with.

But at the same time, he was also thinking about their eyes. He knew that they were special eyes they both possessed, and besides Shisui himself, the only other Uchiha were Mikoto and Ryouta, who possessed the Sharingan. And Hanabi was a Hyuga of the main branch, meaning that the girls eyes would be sort after, and could be stolen.

While he believed that Shisui could protect them very well, as he was one of the strongest Shinobi in the village now, and very few could stand against him now, he knew that he could also lose, like any Ninja could...but he also was aware of the fact that he couldn't protect the Ninja children forever, and they would have to go out on missions eventually.

While Hiruzen was mulling it over within his mind, Shisui saw the inner struggle that Hiruzen was having, so he allowed a small smile to appear on his face, attempting to show the man that he wasn't all that serious, seeing how he worried for the children.

"It was only my opinion. If you believe they aren't ready, then I will of course go along with your judgment, but I wouldn't underestimate them all. They are all good children, I wouldnt want any other Genin, than those three."

He held back his views on Danzo and with Sai being on the team, knowing that he would most likely have to explain his reasons, and he couldn't do that...yet. Though it also gave him the chance to see what this Sai was really going to be able to do and what Danzo was going to do with Ryouta.

"Yes, I will take it into consideration. Though I wonder what they are going to be capable of in the future...?"

Hiruzen asked absentmindedly, still having a mind that was unsure, as he had to think about what the Hyuga's would want with Hanabi, being who she is, and what she is for the future.

Shisui though smiled that seemed to expand more and more as time went on.

"Well, from what I witnessed, they are going to be a good team. Like I said before, Hanabi-san and Ryou wotked well together with Sai-san. Okay Ryou and Hanabi-san are expected due to the fact that they've been friends for years now and know how to compliment one another. But to be able to work well with Sai-san after a few days, is quite the skilled thing to have. No, it isn't something you can learn so easily. It's because Ryou, and Hanabi-san, both have qualities that allow them to adapt to most situations, and work together with anyone without worry, which in turn is complimented in their skills."

The man with silver hair frowned, seeing how Shisui seemed to get the better deal than he did when it came to Genin.

"It's the exact opposite of my team..."

The man with silver hair mumbled but the Hokage caught it and Shisui did as well.

"Yeah, I thought as much Kakashi-san..."

Shisui mumbled right back towards the elder man, who frowned even more from under the mask, wishing that he got a team that Shisui did, as they worked together, very well from what he could tell, enough to beat the snake charming woman, for who he knew had a rep of not liking anyone, much less admitting that she lost to a bunch of Genin, and Kakashi had to admit that Shisui's team were special, to get through to Anko lke they did, from the report that Shisui gave just before.

"Kakashi?"

The Hokage called the younger man, prodding for more information.

"Oh, I was just musing to myself Hokage-sama." The newly named Kakashi admitted. "It's nothing really, and while I did indeed passed them, they didn't work together nearly as much as Shisui's did. In fact, Naruto was stubborn, and refused to work with Satsuki because she was 'stuck up and cruel' in his words, who in turn said if it wasn't Ryouta Uchiha or Hinata Hyuga, then she wasn't going to work with them, especially Naruto, who she said 'slowed her down' in her words. Finally, Sakura attempted to bring them together, though they wouldn't listen to her as they are quite thick headed. Actually, Sakura stood out for me personally."

He admitted with Hiruzen blinking in confusion.

"The Haruno girl stood out for you?"

To say that Hiruzen was surprised was an understatement, he was downright confused by it. Out of all of them, he didn't believe that Sakura would be the one who stood out. If anything, Hiruzen thought that it would be Satsuki Uchiha, or maybe even Naruto, but not Sakura. Though he knew of her training, his mind drew the conclusion that Kakashi would go for the Uchiha, or the son of his former Sensei.

"Yes...it surprised me as well. But while I thought she was a fangirl...I was...wrong."

Shisui chortled at that, knowing full well that Sakura wasn't just a fangirl, at least isn't anymore.

Kakashi picked up on what came from the mans lips.

"Whats with the laugh Shisui?"

Kakashi's annoyed voice came out from his lips, directing his frustrations onto the younger male Uchiha who snickered right back at the man.

"It's nothing." He giggled a little to the confusion of Kakashi, Hiruzen already knowing why he was laughing, quite aware of Ryouta's relationship with Sakura, and how she improved herself thanks to him, also held back a small chortle that was slowly but surely escaping his throat. "It's just that Sakura-san trains with Ryou quite a lot, and has improved well over the years. Though her reasons are for...love, it doesn't mean that she hasn't improved immensely from what she was. She is going to be a great Kunoichi. She's intelligent, capable and does have good qualities as a Shinobi."

That's Shisui's thoughts on the matter.

He did believe Sakura to be quite the good Kunoichi, as he found her intelligent, more so than most her age, and has seen her control over her chakra, and it was better than Ryouta's, and on par with Hanabi's.

"You aren't kidding, she threw a log at me and it wasn't small either. It could even qualify as a small tree. She's really physically strong."

Kakashi shuddered, remembering what Sakura did to him.

"She...threw a log at you...?"

Hiruzen was holding back a chuckle, imagining Sakura picking up a log, and throwing it at Kakashi. Shisui was doing the same, though he was imagining a monsterous Sakura and a scared Kakashi whimpering as he was beaten with a log, something that did make him chortle.

"Among other things, yes." Kakashi confirmed as Hiruzen snickered. "She has amazing strength for a little girl. She was able to dent the earth with her fist, and it wasn't chakra enhanced either. It was quite...amazing if I do say so myself. So yes, in conclusion, the one that stood out the most for me was Sakura Haruno, though the other two have stronger potentials, due to who they are, it doesn't mean Sakura is lacking in potential either. From just the display that was shown to me the other day, it seems that...I feel regret saying this, but she's got the most suited mind for a Kunoichi. At least when it concerns teammates, and how to work together with a team. She might be weaker than Satsuki, but she is at least on par with Naruto from what I could tell. Though they did band together at the very end, however it took much prompting."

Shisui was happy to hear that from Kakashi, seeing that Sakura wasn't just a weak little girl. And she was a strong, and dedicated Shinobi, something he knew she wouldn't of been if she was on a team with Ryouta as she would've obsessed over him, which was one flaw that he hoped being on Team Seven was going to help her with.

"If it helps Kakashi-san, I will ask Ryou to talk with Satsuki-san, to see if she's willing to work with the others. If there's anyone that can get through her head, then it would be her. And maybe even Naruto-kun as well, I can see him getting through to him as well."

Though it couldn't be seen, Kakashi's lips were lifted up, but his lone eye displayed his happiness at the words.

"I thank you, Shisui. It would help if they did come together, instead of drifting apart." Giving him his thanks, Shisui waved him off, and gave his final report to Hiruzen. "So, in conclusion, I believe that Team Seven is capable, but lack team working abilities, something that I hope to change in the future, though Sakura wont have problems with that as she is willing to fight with both of her comrades, even people she doesn't like that much for various reasons, she was willing to put that aside to fight with her comrades for the sake of the mission."

Hiruzen nodded at that.

"Then, if there is nothing else to report?" Both Shisui and Kakashi shook their heads. "Then dismissed, and good luck with your teams." With that, Shisui and Kakashi walked away from the room, leaving Hiruzen alone. "Those two teams are going to be good alright. I can see them being the strongest teams in the future."

He then smiled brightly, and got back to work.

* * *

 **With Ryouta...**

Ryouta walked along the streets of Konoha, walking while yawning, stretching his body, showing that he was tired. People greeted him, and he did the same to show his usual politeness, but he couldn't really concentrate.

As he walked, he caught the sight of Naruto walking towards him.

"Hey Naruto-kun...you okay?"

He greeted the boy, who smiled, and waved.

"Hey, Ryou. You've been..."

But then suddenly, Naruto froze, remembering what Mizuki said to him during that time he confronted the man, and since he didn't know one way or the other about what happened with Ryouta's mother, believing that the fox could've killed her, no matter what Iruka said, he didn't know what he was going to say to Ryouta, or even ask how his mother died, as it wasn't the kind of thing you bring up in normal conversation.

Naruto turned face, and yelled "Gotta go!" then ran away from Ryouta, unable to say anything in the end, confusing Ryouta immensely.

"Naruto-kun...? What was that about...? I don't get it..."

Ryouta would've gone after Naruto, but he was quite tired from the days before, so decided to find out what was wrong at a later date, though he couldn't help but look on with curious eyes.

However, a yawn escaped his lips, making him remember the fatigue that he felt, so he continued on, walking through Konoha while thinking about Naruto and what was wrong with him, until he entered the Uchiha district.

Once he did, he saw it was the same as ever, many children running around, and even saw his pseudo aunt and uncle who he waved at. They waved back, and he continued walking through the Compound.

"My, Uchiha-kun, aren't you looking cute?"

An elder woman within the Uchiha clan noted, smiling at the boy who smiled back weakly, due to the fact that he was too tired to even keep his eyes open.

"T-Thank you very much."

He gave his thanks, and bowed his head, then continued on to the home that he had with Shisui, Satsuki, and Mikoto, wanting to see the Uchiha women again as he missed them a lot.

As he walked slowly, he noted that Shisui was slowly coming upon him...no, not slowly, fast approaching. So, rather than go home, he decided to wait for Shisui to come back.

He waited for a few sminutes, before Shisui appeared in front of him.

"Hey, Ryou~ You not home yet?"

"Hehe, heading home. How's Anko-sensei?"

Shisui gave a small smile, seeing how he liked Anko, and petted his head.

"She's resting nicely. Actually, there's something that I need to talk with you about my little Dragon."

Ryouta cocked his head to the side.

"Hmmm?" He hummed. "What do you need to talk about? Is there something that you need to talk about?"

"It isn't anything bad. It's just Satsuki-san...eeh, how to say this...? She hasn't been getting along with her team, and she wont work with them because you aren't on the team, and neither is Hinata-san, so she is refusing to work with them."

Ryouta hung his head down, knowing that it would be something like that.

"I see, so Satsuki-chan doesn't work with Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun?"

He thought that would be the case, though he wasn't sure why Shisui was talking about it right now.

"Yeah, that's right. It's unfortunate, but she doesn't want to work with them, and Naruto-kun said that he doesn't want to work with Satsuki-san either. Even though Sakura-san tried to help them to get together, they wouldn't do it. So I was hoping..."

"You want me to work with them, and ask them to get along?"

Ryouta guessed, but was happy that Sakura did attempt to get them together, and even though she wasn't successful, he knew that Satsuki and Naruto, were hard people to get together, so he could see why Shisui was asking him this.

Shisui chuckled nervously, and bowed his head at the same time he put his hands together in a pleading manner.

"Yes, that's exactly it. Naruto-kun would listen to you, as you're friends. Maybe try asking Hinata-san as well. I'm sure you two would convince him to get along with Satsuki-san. And speaking of said girl, I'm sure if anyone can get through to her, then it is going to be you, as she loves you and she'd do it to see you happy. So, will you do it for me?"

Shisui pleaded with the young man, as he didn't want Kakashi to go through such a hard time with them, and knowing how Ryouta would be the person that would be able to make them see eye to eye, at least for now.

"Baah, I guess that I will. Though don't blame me if it only works for awhile. I've been trying for years to get them together again, but it is quite difficult. Either way, since you asked me Shi-nii, I will attempt to bring them together. Though Naruto-kun has been kind of avoiding me lately..."

He admitted to the elder man who raised his brows.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know...just before, when walking, he kind of...he talked to me, but then stopped, and looked...kinda hurt...I don't know why either...I don't think I've done anything to upset him...ever since he became a Genin...it's like sometimes he wants to talk, but other times he doesn't want to speak with me at all...and I don't know why either..."

Shisui, seeing how much it effected his little brother, petted the boys head affectionately, comfortingly.

"I'm sure that it isn't anything serious. But when you get a chance, definitely talk with Naruto-kun and settle whatever is on his mind. Hehe, don't worry, it isn't anything you've done. It is more...to do with what he might believe."

He then remembered Iruka saying that Mizuki said something about Ryouta's and his mother being murdered by the Nine Tails, so Shisui could only guess that it was that and hoped that Naruto didnt really believe such things, as it had nothing to do with the Nine Tails and its sealing within Naruto.

"Yeah...but when you said it, you sounded like you knew what was wrong...?"

To him at least, it sounded as if Shisui was holding something back from him, but Shisui shook his head.

"Don't worry so much about it. It's...not my secret to share, I can't tell you as I'm not allowed to say anything about it, by Hokage-sama's law. However, if Naruto-kun decides to tell you, then whatever you do, don't judge him okay? I'm sure you wouldn't, but his secret is...pretty huge."

Shisui wishes he could say something about it, as he knew Ryouta would be able to handle it, but by the law, he couldn't say anything about it.

"Oh...well, you know what I wouldn't mind anything Naruto-kun told me about himself, if it is about himself that is. Even if he was some alien from space or really like 1000 years old or something, it wouldn't matter, as he is my best friend. I know my friend, and I know that he is a good person, so anything else doesn't matter. It's the same with Itachi-nii-chan. I know he did what he did, but that doesn't mean he still isn't the same man that I love like a Nii-chan."

"Yeah, I shouldn't worry and you are right about that, it is like that of Itachi. Come on, lets get home Ryou. I'm sure Satsuki-san is there waiting for you."

Ryouta threw his hands up, and jumped up with excitement.

"Yup yup! Lets go!"

With that, the pair of brothers, walked home together, smiling and talking together happily.

* * *

 **With Satsuki...**

Satsuki was sat in a room alone, reading a book.

The room she was sat in was Ryouta's room, and the book she was reading was a mere book she found in his room that had to do with plant life. Since Ryouta was a person who liked plants and nature in general, many books on gardening seemed to be scattered around the room.

Since Ryouta wasn't around, and she had no missions to do...she was quite bored. She would've contemplated doing some training, but something inside of her wasn't up for training as she hadn't seen Ryouta for a number of days now, something that worried her a little bitch.

" _Ooh come on Ryou, you've been gone a few days now. Cant you just come back already? I can't deal with my teammates...ones an idiot, and the other is a Haruno. That alone is enough to drive me crazy...no, not just me, anyone. Anyone would go nuts with having a Haruno around you, and don't even get me started on that Naruto...damn loser does my head in..._ "

Satsuki sighed and gently grazed the back of her hair, feeling the soft locks for herself, and hoped that it would give her some kind of comfort...but it didn't. She didn't feel any comfort, as she was worried for him.

As she waited, she kicked off her shoes, and collapsed onto his bed, and hugged the pillow that was near her. She loved the soft feeling of the pillow, but wanted to have Ryouta hugging her instead.

" _I hope he comes back soon. He better not be off with some other girl having fun with her. If I could, I would so ask to switch to his team...so I don't have to be around the deadweight and the loser._ "

She thought to herself, thinking of Sakura and Naruto respectfully. While she didn't mind them, per-say, she didn't like how they, in her words, slowed her down considerably, though she knew that Ryouta would berate her for such things...though she'd take that over anything right now.

As she thought, seconds turned to minutes, which turned into an hour, but Ryouta didn't come back. Since it had been a few days, she had to wonder what Shisui was doing with them, as she hadn't seen Shisui either in the days and even her mother didn't know what was happening, so they both were worried.

"Satsuki, dear." Mikoto came into the room as Satsuki twisted her neck so she could see the woman. "You should come and eat something." Her mother advised, but Satsuki shook her neck. "Come on Satsuki, you have to eat something."

Her mother tried to persuade Satsuki with a kind and gentle voice, laced with concern for her daughter who hadn't eaten for awhile.

"Can't be bothered."

As soon as she said that, Mikoto knew that there was someone wrong with her, and she suspected that it was the fact that Ryouta hadn't come back, knowing how inseparable they really were with one another.

"Ooh Satsuki, are you worried about Ryouta-kun? I wouldn't worry, he's going to be fine. He's a very strong and capable young man, he has been for along time now, ever since the...no, before that...before the bad thing happened, he was capable, and he has his teammates with him now, he'll be just fine."

Her mother explained, knowing that Shisui wouldn't put Ryouta in danger, though Satsuki wasn't really listening to her mother, something Mikoto saw, and sighed at, knowing that she couldn't get through the young girl.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. But it doesn't stop me from worrying about him. After all, he's such an idiot, he might do something reckless, and get himself hurt somehow. He'd do something like that, only to get me to worry about him, he's such an idiot like that."

That was her reply, with her mother shaking her head, but knew that Satsuki was stubborn, and wouldn't do anything she said when she was like this, so she decided to leave Satsuki alone for the time being and try again later on.

Once her mother had left, she put a hand to her head, and sighed heavily, exhaling deeply, wondering what Ryou was up to right now.

"Ryou...come back soon...I wanna feel your body against my own again, and then we can have some more fun...we could do more fun things Ryou..."

She didn't wish to feel worried, but she couldn't help but feel slightly worried, as her own test didn't take that long, something that she was slightly annoyed about, due to the fact that she had to work with Sakura and Naruto, two of the people who annoyed her quite immensely.

However, as she waited for Ryou to come back, her mind dragged back to the time that she first met her new Sensei and the 'fight' that she had with Naruto and Sakura...

* * *

 _Flashback!_

 _Within the classroom of the Academy were Naruto, Sakura, and Satsuki._

 _All three of them were bored...due to the single fact that everyone of the class had gone to meet their Sensei's, and theirs had yet to arrive yet, something that annoyed all three of them, though they wouldn't admit that to the others, as each of them didn't like the others, for reasons they weren't going to speak of._

 _Naruto kept pacing the room, back and forth, again and again, his frustrations growing by the second. He twiddled his fingers, clicking them together, and even stomped his foot on the ground in his growing annoyance._

 _Sakura kept fingering her hair, attempting to kill the boredom but was failing miserably and was growing more and more annoyed, not only by the lateness of their Sensei, but also the lateness of the day, seeing that they were effectively killing time by doing nothing but sitting around._

 _Satsuki was on the same page as Sakura, in a sense. She was getting more and more annoyed at the fact that the Sensei wasn't going to be here anytime soon, and sighed that her teammates were Sakura and Naruto, the two people she wished weren't her teammates._

 _Naruto, being more bored than the others, ran at the door, and peaked his head out of the door, looking from side to side, but couldn't see anyone in the hallway, with the other two looking on with annoyed eyes._

" _Naruto, what are you doing?"_

 _Sakura questioned with a raised eyebrow, her eyes narrowing at the fact that he couldn't even appear to be as patient as the other two._

" _Baaaaah!" Naruto exclaimed. "It isn't fair! The other Sensei's have been and gone with their group, why are we the last ones to have their Sensei? He's been three freaking hours now dattebayo! Even Iruka-sensei went home! It isn't fair!"_

 _Sakura slapped herself in the face as he said that, Satsuki rolled her eyes in slight annoyance at the blondes loud voice, which broke her concentration with other things, namely thinking of Ryou, and...him in various outfits, and his hair styled in the way that she would want it._

" _Even if he did, that doesn't matter to us. We have to wait for the Sensei to come here. There's nothing else we can do."_

 _Sakura explained to the blonde who shook his head in refusal and grabbed a chalk eraser from the board, both of the girls looking towards Naruto as he got close to the door._

" _What are you doing loser?"_

 _Satsuki was the one to ask, as Sakura was wondering the same thing._

 _Naruto cocked his head to the side, and stuck out his tongue childishly._

" _I'm gonna prank the Sensei. It's his fault for being late, so this is what he deserves."_

 _The blonde replied as Satsuki shook her head, her tolerance of the blonde lessening with each passing second._

" _As if one of your stupid jokes are going to work. The Sensei is a Jonin, and Ryou isn't here to bail you out this time, so don't start whining if you are kicked off the squad for being an idiot. Actually, keep doing it so we can have one less deadweight on the team."_

 _Satsuki gave a shit eating grin at her small plan, though knew that it wouldn't most likely happen, but the girl thought she could dream, and dream she did, a dream where she was on a team with Ryouta, and Hinata._

 _A tick mark came to the blondes head, his eyes sharpening on the raven haired girl._

" _Yeah, well! I wish he was here! He'd make a better teammate than you! At least he's nice, unlike you!"_

" _Finally, something that we agree on for a change!" Satsuki exploded and stood up. "You and he are completely different! He's a lot nicer than you two blonde baka! And pinky! He's always cleaning up after your messes!"_

 _Naruto recoiled from Satsuki for a few seconds, knowing that she was right in a sense, but then he moved closer to the raven, as Sakura watched on with worried eyes, and scowled at the fact that she was brought into the conversation._

" _Yeah, well at least I don't sexually harass him like you do dattebayo!"_

 _Satsuki's eye twitched at that, her hand tightening as she crossed the distance as well, so they were face to face._

" _I do not sexually harass him! It's something called love, something I'm sure you know nothing about! You can't even see what's in front of you, you moron!"_

 _She referenced Hinata then, though Naruto who was oblivious pointed at Sakura, who scowled right back._

" _I don't even have a crush on Sakura-chan anymore!"_

 _Both Sakura and Satsuki slapped themselves in the face for that comment that came from the blonde, and restrained themselves from doing a full face fault, but they thankfully weren't doing that anymore._

" _You sure about that?"_

 _Satsuki smirked, hoping that Naruto was going to say what she believed he'd say, which he did._

" _Well of course I don't! There are prettier girls than Sakura-chan around! Like Hinata for an example! Sakura-chan is too mean to love!"_

 _Sakura, who wasn't really listening to the conversation suddenly snapped her head towards Naruto, her eyes blazing._

" _What did you just say you little shit!?"_

 _Sakura roared like a Dragon and crossed the distance, getting right into the blondes personal space, something that he winced at as he was slightly frightened of Sakura when she was angry._

" _I said you're too mean to love and Hinata is prettier than you! The same for Satsuki! I feel sorry for Ryou, having you two after him! He's gonna end up dead with you two around him! Aaaaaaaah! Why did I have to be paired up with someone like you two!? Why couldn't I be with Hinata and Ryou dattebayo!? At least I would be happy and not with these two nutcase's! I'd be with nice people!"_

 _That did it for both of them, as both narrowed their eyes with much annoyance evident on their faces._

" _That's it, you're going to be eating that forever!"_

 _Satsuki couldn't hold it in any longer, and gabbed Naruto's hand, the one that has the eraser and turned his hand around, attempting to shove it down Naruto's throat, though he resisted greatly._

" _Get the hell off me Satsuki!"_

 _Naruto barked back at the raven haired girl who growled in discontent._

" _Don't tell me what to do you baka! I'll shove this so far down your throat that you'll never see it again!"_

 _She yelled back as Sakura stepped in, grabbing their hands._

" _S-Stop it you two! We are a team, stop fighting immediately!"_

" _I didn't even start this dattebayo!"_

 _Naruto argued with the pinkette, who was trying to pull away the eraser in their hands, but due to them being strong, she was having a difficult time in accomplishing this task, and wondered if she'd be able to get it away from them all together._

" _Tch, don't even lie loser, you could've just been normal and sat still. But no, you had to go and attempt another stupid act, most likely at the cost of our expense!"_

 _Satsuki bit back with her words, menacing tones laced within the words she used._

" _You both started this and I'm gonna finish it!" Sakura declared as she attempted to grab the eraser. "Now give me the damn eraser and wait for the flipping Sensei like normal people would do!"_

" _Get off it dattebayo!"_

 _Naruto pulled it from the girls, but they grabbed it straight away._

" _Just admit you're an idiot!"_

 _Satsuki ordered, pulling it towards her, but the other two stopped her, and pulled it towards each other._

" _Stop doing this for the love of God!"_

 _Sakura beseeched to the pair, wanting to make sure that they don't argue anymore, but they both pulled back, attempting to grab it for themselves, so the they could do what they could do with it._

" _Give it me!"_

" _Just get off it!"_

" _No, stop it!"_

 _[IT'S MINE YOU IDIOT!]_

 _The three were in a deadlock, and didn't care what was happening around them. They just wanted the eraser so they could punish each other. Naruto wanted to show them that he didn't like them that much, the same with Satsuki. Sakura didn't want them to fight, and was trying to be the voice of reason, but was failing miserably._

 _They fought for a minute or so, tugging, pulling, snatching, and even going as far as name calling, all in the sake to get the eraser that they could get from the board anyway, since there was some more there anyway, but they didn't take note of that, and merely continued attacking one another like this..._

 _TRIP!_

 _[Eyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]_

 _They continued until they all tripped over something on the floor, a chair leg, and the eraser went flying towards the door as they all let go of it._

 _Fate wasn't on their side at that moment as the door opened to reveal a man with silver hair that stuck up, windswept to one side, and his forehead protector covering one of his eyes, the eraser smacking into his lone eye that was visible, dust of white going everywhere._

 _As they eraser hit the man in the face, they all had wide mouths as they quickly scrambled to their feet, and looked at the man with nervous eyes, besides Naruto that is who was attempting to hold back a laugh._

" _Hahaha! Hahahaha! Man oh man! You got nailed in the face Sensei!"_

 _Naruto couldn't hold back anymore, and laughed at the man as the dust landed on his hair, covering the man in pearly white._

 _Sakura put her hands to her face, and looked shocked, though inside she was trying not to laugh._

" _I-I'm so sorry Sensei." She apologized, though had a red face from holding back giggles. "I tried to stop them from fighting Sensei, but Naruto and Satsuki didn't listen to me."_

 _Though she said that with some sincerity within her words, Inner Sakura behind her gave the two thumbs up towards what happened indicating that she wasn't that bothered with what happened if she was honest with herself._

 _Satsuki looked with an impassive gaze, rolling her eyes at the fact that this man couldn't dodge something so easily, something even she could've dodged without a problem._

 _The man bent down and picked up the eraser, looking with his lone eye at the three._

" _Hmmmm..." The man hummed, putting a hand under his chin. "How do I say this...?" The man spoke to himself, with the three looking at him with furrowed eyes. "My first impressions of you are..." The trio leaned in, wondering what he was going to say. "...I hate the lot of you." Sakura, Naruto, and Satsuki hung their heads low as a depressed aura appeared around all three of them, but the man didn't even bat an eyelid at that. "Now come to the roof, the lot of you."_

 _With that, the man casually walked out of the room, leaving the trio baffled._

 _End Flashback!_

* * *

"Yeah...that's right, Sakura attempted to stop the fight...idiot, she should've let me shove that thing down Naruto's throat, we would've been more happy if that happened."

Satsuki sighed, and looked to the side of the bed, seeing an image of Ryou and her there together, sighing even more than she did before, as she felt lonely without him around.

She reached out for the photo, grabbing the picture, and held it to her chest, smiling and wondering what he was doing right now.

"You better be coming back soon Ryou...I want to at least know what you've been doing these days. Damn Shisui-san, I'm sure that he's done something with you, and is making it so that other girls get close to you."

However, as she waited for Ryou, her mind then dragged her back to the time when Naruto, Sakura, and herself first had the team introductions with their new Sensei who was called...Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

 _Flashback!_

" _Eeeh? What did you say Sensei?"_

 _Sakura began, looking at the Sensei before them._

 _Sakura, Naruto, and Satsuki were on the roof of the Academy, plant life all around them, sat on some steps. Satsuki was to the right, the far right. Naruto was the same on the left, while Sakura was sat in the middle, keeping her distance from both of them._

 _They all looked at their Jonin Sensei, awaiting the answer to Sakura's question._

 _He appeared to have an aloof attitude, laid back, and lazy as well, as far as the three could tell, and he was even reading a book, though Satsuki and Sakura didn't know what he was reading exactly, Naruto had a guess, as he had seen them types of books in the stores before.._

 _He was leaning on the railing's, his arms folded, his lone eye staring right into the eyes of the Genin. His eye went towards Satsuki first, then Sakura, and finally Naruto. Something within his mind gave him the chance to nod his nod, as if confirming something...though the Genin didn't know what they were going with this Jonin, who admitted that he hated them despite having just met them._

" _I said, why don't we start with introductions." He began to Sakura, and the others, who appeared to be lost, so he resisted the urge to face palm. "What I'm saying is, why don't we go around and find out about one another. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams as well. Something like that."_

 _He explained to the Genin who all didn't make a move._

 _Naruto though opened his mouth, leaning forward as he dragged his hand across the ground._

" _Why don't you go first Sensei? So we know what's going on, and what we're supposed to say."_

" _Me?" The Sensei pointed at himself, the others nodding. Seeing that, the man began his 'introduction'. "I'm Kakashi Hakate. I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes because why should I bother?" Both Naruto and Sakura were visibly stunned that he did that as he continued. "As for my dreams...I don't feel like telling you. As for hobbies, I have a few."_

 _Kakashi finished off as he folded his arms, with Sakura frowning._

" _All we learned was his name...what kind of guy is he? He's nuts...ooh Ryou-kun, please come and save me from these nightmares. Satsuki and Naruto are going to be the death of me, I just know it Ryou-kun."_

 _She mumbled to herself, looking at the Sensei with narrowed eyes._

 _Naruto also looked at the Sensei with an odd gaze, wondering what was wrong with this guy, and how he didn't seem to take many things seriously, though was silently glad that he didn't get a total jerk as a Sensei...though kinda wished that he had gotten Shisui as well like Ryou and Hanabi, as he liked Shisui as well, thinking of him as a nice guy. But as for Kakashi, he didn't know enough to pass judgment._

 _Satsuki had an impassive gaze, and an equally impassive look on her face. She didn't care much about this Kakashi, as she knew that Shisui would teach her anything that she needed, and she didn't know what this Kakashi was like, though she didn't like him that much from what he said._

 _Kakashi then focused his lone eye on Naruto._

" _You first blondie."_

 _Naruto sat forward, and grasped his forehead protector as he introduced himself to the group._

" _I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like Hinata, Ryou, and ramen...but ooh, I love the ramen that Iruka-sensei, and Ryou sometimes, buys for me at Ichiraku's even more! I don't like the three minutes it takes after I put water into the cup ramen. My hobby is to eat and prepare ramen cups, along with playing pranks with my friends." Naruto then stood up and wore a determined face. "And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage that the village has ever seen, and be respected by everyone, and acknowledged as well dattebayo!"_

 _At that, Kakashi's lone eye widened ever so slightly, before it returned to normal._

" _Ah, okay. I'm sure if you try your best, it could happen. Now pinky, you're next."_

 _As soon as she heard that, Satsuki smirked and formulated a little plan within her mind._

 _Sakura put on a sweet smile, and blushed as she began speaking._

" _Okay! I'm Sakura Haruno, and my likes include-"_

" _Illegal substances and hardcore anal."_

" _-illegal substances and hardcore anal!" Sakura announced cheerfully, then heard what she said and shot a dark look towards Satsuki. "Shut up you. Don't you dare make fun of me today."_

 _Satsuki huffed, and rolled her eyes as Kakashi snorted._

" _Wow, doing hardcore anal at your age while getting stoned apparently. That's quite naughty pinky. Though you're adults now, if you wish to have anal then it is okay. But doing drugs is a no-no pinky."_

 _Kakashi wasn't serious at all, and pointed at her with faux disappointment, as Naruto laughed a little at what the Sensei said._

 _Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears as she shook her had in refusal._

" _N-No! I didn't mean that Sensei! My real likes include...well the person that I like is..." She looked over at Satsuki and frowned. But then she thought of Ryouta, and smiled. "T-The person that I like is Ryou-kun...hehehe!"_

 _She giggled nervously at the end, seeing Satsuki's scowl, and Naruto snorted as well, believing that he might see a fight between Satsuki and Sakura at some point. Though he wasn't sure if it was going to be a long fight._

 _She then continued with a smile, attempting to get over the embarrassment that she felt beforehand.._

" _My hobbies include-"_

" _Snorting cocaine with a cat then killing it."_

" _-snorting cocaine with a cat then killing it...Satsuki!" Sakura finished at the end with a pout as Satsuki snickered to herself with Kakashi and Naruto doing the same, which caused Sakura to have eyes brimming with fresh tears. "M-My real hobbies include training with Ryou-kun, and shopping for new clothes." Sakura shot a look at Satsuki, seeing if she was going to do anything but the girl didn't give anything away, so she continued. "My dream is to-"_

" _Spawn baby Gilgamesh, and destroy Konoha."_

" _-spawn baby Gilgamesh, and destroy Konoha!"_

 _Even though she didn't want to, something overcame her, and she couldn't stop as Naruto and Kakashi downright laughed at the girl, who began crying._

" _Whoa, you've got an awesome life for a 12 year old. I'm quite envious on how boring my life is when compared to your own. Doing drugs, having hardcore anal sex, killing cats after having snorted cocaine with said cats, and your goal is...weird. I wont deny that. But who's baby Gilgamesh? And how could he or she destroy Konoha anyway? Is this baby Gilgamesh some kind of Demon?"_

 _Kakashi ended with a raised eyebrow, wanting to know who 'baby Gilgamesh' is and found it to be quite funny, despite believing that Satsuki was supposed to be quite the unfeeling person and only expressed interest around Ryouta and Hanabi._

 _Sakura cried, and glared at Satsuki with coldness in her eyes._

" _I hate you Satsuki! You've completely ruined everything about my introduction! You've made me out to be a monster that does drugs and murders innocent animals when I'm off my face, and having rough sex in my butt and I want to destroy Konoha with some Demon baby."_

" _Well I'm sorry if your simple mind cannot stop your mouth from speaking words you've only just heard. I'm sorry that you can easily be manipulated like that. Then again, I've heard that people with small minds are the easiest to manipulate."_

 _Sakura growled as she cried, pointing at Satsuki with a menacing look in her eyes, though Satsuki wasn't effected by it in the slightest._

" _I know you did something to me, and when I find out what, I'm gonna stop it." Sakura warned then, faced Kakashi. "C-Can I start again Sensei?"_

" _If you want."_

 _Kakashi didn't care either way if he was honest with himself, though he did get a chuckle from what she said._

" _G-Good. My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are...well, I like Ryou-kun...a lot. I...my hobbies are training with Ryou-kun, and shopping...my dreams...I only have two dreams, and that's to become Ryou-kun's bride, and a great Kunoichi!"_

" _Yeah, you can try that if you want. But you'll have to get past me first."_

 _Satsuki declared to the pinkette who shot a look back at the raven._

" _W-Well, I will! Shisui-san said that Ryou-kun is having a harem so there!"_

 _Sakura stuck out her tongue childishly as Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that, Naruto already knowing what Shisui thought about it, so didn't really have anything to comment on it._

" _Hmph, what Shisui-san says, and what's actually going to happen are two completely different things."_

" _Even if you say that, Shisui-san is Ryou-kun's Onii-sama, and is looking out for Ryou-kun, and wants Ryou-kun to be loved, so of course he's going to have one. Since Shisui-san said it, it has to be truth."_

" _And what if Shisui-san asked you to jump off a cliff? Would you do it then?"_

 _Satsuki countered the pinkette who pouted._

" _Of course I wouldn't. I'm not an idiot Satsuki. I'm just saying that Shisui-san said that he's going to have one, and if Ryou-kun loves me, then you can't say anything about that as it would be between me and him."_

 _Satsuki was about to spit back at Sakura, but listened to her words, and found that she was right, in a sense. She couldn't control if Ryou loved Sakura or not, as she couldn't control feelings._

" _Hmph, just remember your place girl."_

" _I'm well aware of where my place is Satsuki."_

 _Sakura answered with a kind smile only to make Satsuki feel annoyed._

 _Kakashi, noticing the animosity within the air, smiled weakly from under the mask._

" _Yo baby Gilgamesh's Okaa-san, do you hate anything?"_

 _Sakura pouted and stared at Kakashi with frustration on her face, but then she looked at Naruto. She was about to say something about the blonde, but then remembered something that Ryou told her, so stopped herself, and shook her head._

" _Nope, there's nothing I hate..." She scowled as she look at Satsuki who did the same, sparks going off between them. "Besides a few people that I could mention. And I'm not pregnant with baby Gilgamesh either Kakashi-sensei nor will I ever be Sensei. My child is not going to be Gilgamesh."_

 _Satsuki turned her neck away from Sakura who did the same. Naruto looked between them, before shaking his head, deciding that it would be suicide to get between two girls fighting._

 _Kakashi then looked at Satsuki._

" _Finally, we have the little raven. Why don't you give us an introduction?"_

 _As he asked that, Satsuki put her hands together, and looked at the ground with an annoyed grunt escaping her lips._

" _The names Satsuki Uchiha. I don't particularly like anything besides Hinata, Ryou, the Uchiha clan, my Okaa-san and sometimes Shisui-san. There are few things that I hate, though there are a few people that get on my nerves." Everyone then looked at Satsuki as her expression darkened. "What I have is an ambition, and it cannot be passed off as a simple dream. The true revival of my clan, and to kill a certain someone."_

 _She ended with more directed at Madara than Itachi, though she still wanted to find out what happened that night from Itachi himself, and why he did what he did. Even with what Ryouta said, she couldn't believe it fully until she heard it from Itachi's mouth, and that's what she was going to do._

 _All three of the people around wore different expressions, but all said the same thing, and that was that they were kind of freaked out by what the young Uchiha was talking about._

" _The revival of your clan, that is to say..."_

 _Kakashi began, wanting to make sure that he heard right, with Satsuki scowling._

" _Of course, it requires sex, and I am willing to make that sacrifice if it makes strong Uchiha in the future. There is Shisui-san, myself, Ryou, and Okaa-san. Four Uchiha who are Ninja's. In the future, I wish...no, I am going to make it happen, with the restoration of the Uchiha with the help of a certain someone."_

 _Though she pretended to be aloof about it, the idea of having sex with Ryouta was something that brought a blush to her cheeks, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Sensei who snickered._

" _So, who's going to be helping you with this? It isn't baby Gilgamesh's Okaa-san is it?"_

 _Kakashi joked as Sakura pouted and cried anime tears as she knew that was a joke directed at her._

 _Satsuki's eyes sharpened at the silver haired man._

" _My lover, future that is, Ryouta Uchiha of course. Together, we'd make the strongest of children with our strong dna's mixing together. Plus because of our respective facial features, no matter the gender, they would be cute as well as powerful. Together, we'd restore the Uchiha clan to its former glory and even surpass that."_

 _Kakashi couldn't deny what she said, as he had seen both together, and could see how they would appear next to one another, and how their faces would look good on a child, though he wasn't going to admit that to the Uchiha._

" _Anyway, ignoring that. You three have strong, and weird personalities that seem to stand out, I like that. Now, we're going to be starting missions tomorrow."_

 _Naruto developed his famous grin and put a hand to his forehead protector._

" _So, Sensei! What kind of mission do we have?"_

" _Hmmm, first we're going to do something that we four can do together. And that thing is, survival training but it isn't an ordinary training either. It is a training that your lives will be on the line.."_

 _As soon as the words left the mans lips, all three of them grimaced and wondered exactly what the training was going to be..._

 _Flashback end!_

* * *

After she finished thinking about what happened with the introduction, she returned to wait for Ryouta to come back, but her eyes were getting heavier and heavier, as the time passed from morning to noon.

She didn't have to worry about the missions with the team, as Kakashi said that they didn't have any today, which was a saving mercy, as she was going to interact with Sakura and Naruto as less as possible.

Her eyes slowly kept going to the door, hoping that Ryouta was going to come through the door...which happened some minutes later, when Ryouta himself walked through the door, looking exhausted, dirty, and was yawning a lot.

"Ryou, you've...come back." She started off happy, but trailed off at the end as she saw his expression. "Whats wrong Ryou? Did something happen? You've been gone for days now. Where did you go my love?"

He regarded her, then yawned and walked over to the bed. As he walked, Satsuki noted how truly exhausted he appeared to be, and had to wonder what was going on with the preteen boy.

Without saying words, he fell onto the bed face first, his head hitting the pillow, and he fell asleep instantly, snoring and everything, indicating that he was asleep. She regarded his sleeping form before she put a hand to his sleeping face, and stroked it ever so slightly, earning a smile in his sleep, something she smiled at as well, then leaned closer, giving his cheek a kiss, just enough for him to feel it, though he didn't react to it that much.

"Geez, what happened to you to become like this?" She questioned aloud, seeing that he was still dressed, and shook her head. "You could've at least gotten out of your dirty clothes before getting into bed. You're such a bad boy Ryou, but it's okay, I forgive you because you're still cute under your dirt and grime."

She couldn't help but smile, then she got off the bed, walking around to the side that Ryouta was on, putting a hand to his face, stroking it once, then she dragged her hand downwards to his shirt, and slowly began taking it off after she flipped him on his back, which didn't wake him up.

As she took off his shirt, he didn't even respond, which made Satsuki believe that he was truly exhausted.

Once his shirt was off, she slowly moved her hand downwards, until she got to his pants, and gulped, wondering if she should take of his pants or not. She reached out her hand, but then retracted it from his pants, stopping her movements.

"No...it isn't like I'm going to be a pervert by doing something like this. I'm only trying to help Ryou get changed into another pair of...rather, getting out of the dirty clothes so he doesn't get...something."

She reasoned with herself, and took the plunge. Her hands went for the waistband of his pants, and pulled them down. With a fluid motion, she pulled down his pants, lifting his hips at the same time, pulling them down to his ankles, all without waking him up.

Slowly, she moved down his body, resisting the urge to look at Ryouta's crotch, which she ended up doing anyway, and saw a bulge their, which she hoped was for her, but then shook her head, looking down to his legs.

Making it to his legs, she pulled off his sandals off his feet, and threw them onto the ground, sliding off his pants at the same time, leaving him in nothing but his underwear, something she mentally smirked at, though right now knew wasn't the time to take in his appearance, as he looked like he had gone through something fierce.

"I'm glad you're back, baby..." She whispered like a ghost, and grabbed the covers, pulling them over the boys body, and effectively tucking him into bed. "Have a good sleep my love..."

She mumbled, and gently kissed his cheek, and twisted her body so she would leave the room to allow the boy she loved to have a good nights sleep, something that only he seemed to deserve right now.

But as she was about to turn around, she felt a hand touch her own, so she decided to look down, and what she saw was Ryouta's hand, in his sleep, grabbing her own hand, and pulling her to the bed, which she offered no resistance too.

Once on the bed, he wrapped his arm around her body, effectively spooning with her, something she smiled at as she felt his hot breath at the base of her neck, sending ripples throughout her body, shivering and squirming around at the feeling of the air from his lungs.

"...I missed...you..."

His voice was hoarse, indicating that he had been using his voice a lot and that he was semi conscious, but she didn't mind right now, and she smiled happily, grabbing his hand and holding it for herself as the arm wrapped her body, placing a gentle kiss on his hand.

"I missed you too baby. Now have a good sleep my love."

She mumbled back, turning around and saw that he was asleep again, snoring and having shallow breaths. She did the only thing she could, and got under the covers and wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him closer to her own body, giving his lips a gentle and loving kiss.

Satsuki then sunk into the boy that she really loved, and enjoyed the embrace they had, and even though she wasn't tired, she decided to fall asleep as well, so she could be as close to Ryouta as she possibly could.

* * *

 **With Hanabi...**

Hanabi, walked like a zombie.

She was exhausted very much. She couldn't even begin to see straight, she was that exhausted. Her feet carried her across Konoha, but she didn't even seem to notice many things around her.

"Yo, Hanabi-chan."

"Hanabi-sama, how do you do?"

"It's been awhile, Hanabi-sama, where have you been exactly?"

People greeted her, but she slightly ignored them, only because she felt like she had too. She couldn't even begin to think about many things, only that she needed to get home right there and then.

She put a hand to her eyes, and rubbed them, getting the sleep away from her. She knew that she couldn't fall asleep just yet, as if she did, she would be sleeping within the street, and even she wasn't that desperate to sleep within a street.

When she made it to the Hyuga Compound, she walked in without a care, the guards greeted her, but she could only give a tired wave towards the people that were guards of the Compound.

"H-Hanabi."

Hinata walked around the corner of the main house and greeted the young girl who stopped in her tracks, and faced the older girl with bags under her eyes, her clothes ripped, and her teeth clenched.

Hinata blinked when she saw her little sister like she was, and had to wonder what was going on with the girl.

"I-Is everything okay Hanabi? You don't look well. Has something happened?"

Hinata asked in worry, never having seen Hanabi looking so exhausted before, and wondered where she had been for all of this time, seeing as it had been more than a day, a couple of days at that.

She even looked at the youngest Hyuga's clothing, and had a look of worry on her face. Seeing all of the cuts and scrapes on the young girls clothes and body, she didn't know what happened with the girl, and had to wonder what was going on.

Hanabi glanced at the girl, regarding her without trying to cry.

"I...I had a...bad day. No...a few days...eeh, I am...eeh...Onee-chan, wh-what did you have to...do for your...test...exam?"

Hanabi begged for an answer, wanting to compare what she and her teammates went through compared to the others of their age, and hoped that they went through something terrible like they did together.

"My exam?" The girl parroted what Hanabi said, who frowned with a nod. "W-Well, I...I went to...search for items with...Kiba-kun and...Shino-kun...to build on team work and..."

Hanabi placed a hand to her face, covering her mouth, and resisted the urge to burst out crying, seeing what Hinata did as a very tamed thing compared to what Shisui made them do together.

"Y-You...looked for things...? Y-You didn't...even...fight or anything...? N-Not even living in a damn forest...?"

Hanabi's rage was coming through quite clearly, almost as if it was the Devil himself speaking, she was that pissed...no, she wasn't pissed. She was downright angry at that the fact that they didn't have to do anything like Ryouta, herself, and Sai did together.

"Y-Yes, Kurenai-sensei said that..." Hinata paused, seeing the glare that came to the youngest Hyuga's eyes, something that Hinata flinched at, even taking a step back as she felt afraid. "W-Whats wrong Hanabi? Did something happen with you...?"

Hinata's concern was growing when she saw her sisters state of mind.

Hanabi couldn't hold the tears back anymore, and they flowed from her eyes like mini waterfalls, something that frightened Hinata, and she attempted to hug her sister to comfort, but Hanabi cried even more and backed away from her elder sister.

"Happen...? Ooh no, nothing happened...UNLESS YOU COUNT A LUNATIC SNAKE WOMAN THAT LOVED TO KNOCK US OUT, BRANDED PEOPLE AS WHORES, THREATS OF RAPE AND VIOLENCE, SET TRAPS TO GO OFF ON ALL HOURS OF THE DAY AND NIGHT, AND HAVING ANIMALS ATTEMPT TO KILL YOU CONSTANTLY, WHILE THAT WOMAN, IF SHE CAN BE CALLED THAT, LAUGHED AT US, AND EATING STUPID DANGO WITHIN A FIGHT AS A BAD THING! IF YOU DON'T THEN WE ARE AWESOME! THANK YOU FOR ASKING ONEE-CHAN!"

With that, Hanabi let it go, and cried very hard tears that rolled down her face quite fast. They were so fast that it appeared to be like a never ending ocean that escaped her eyes, something Hinata felt very worried for her little sister.

"I-I..."

"Go and search for something...I can't believe it...wait until Ryou-kun here's this...he's gonna die like I am on the inside..."

With those words, Hanabi left Hinata in the yard alone, attempting to collect her own thoughts on the matter.

"I don't think she's mentally well..."

Hinata gave an offhanded comment, referring to Hanabi's state of mind, and clothes as well, and couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going to do, hopefully get some sleep in the end.

"She's going to be fine."

A new voice made itself aware, startling Hinata profoundly, causing her to jump out of her skin, and quickly turned on her heels, knowing the very well, and saw that a man that had silky black hair was stood there, the eyes of white to signify he was a Hyuga, and dressed in traditional ropes set for a noble man.

"O-Otou-sama..."

Yes, this man was Hinata's and Hanabi's father, Hiashi Hyuga.

The man regarded his eldest daughter with a sigh.

"Hanabi is a strong girl, and from what Shisui-san has informed me of just before Hanabi arrived via Shadow Clone, it seems that she was able to beat a Jonin with the combined efforts of her teammates, the Uchiha Ryouta-san and a mysterious girl named Sai. You should learn from her, Hinata. She's become very strong, and has been able to use the Revolving Heaven technique, though her skill level isn't where it should be."

A small regret came to the elder mans mind, thinking about how Hanabi hadn't Mastered the technique yet, she had been training in the ways of Mastering such a technique for awhile now, and doubted the girls talent at the same time.

While Hiashi was thinking about it, Hinata bowed her head respectfully.

" _Hanabi...actually fought a Jonin with Ryouta-kun and his future wife..._ " Hinata smiled at that, as she believed Naruto wouldn't 'go after' a 'married man', and could focus on her. But then she frowned when a realization came to her." _To think that Hanabi fought a Jonin and actually won...how far is Hanabi when compared to me...? Is she on another level where I cannot catch up anymore...?_ " Hinata blinked back a tear of regret, then looked at her father who had a scrutinizing gaze on her form. "Y-Yes Otou-sama...I will...I understand..."

She said weakly, unsure of what else to say if she was honest with herself.

She knew that Hanabi was talented, and believed herself to be weaker than the youngest Hyuga which many didn't believe to be true. Hanabi didn't think that either, though Hinata didn't have any knowledge of such things.

"Also, since Hanabi is being trained by an Uchiha, a famous one at that, you'll also have to step up your training Hinata. You cannot fall behind that of your Imouto, and embarrass the clan. Even if you're not eligible for the role of clan head, it doesn't mean you can stop your training. You cannot embarrass this clan Hinata."

Hiashi sternly stated to his eldest daughter who didn't say anything, but showed that she had listened to her father, and listened to what the man had to say.

Upon seeing that, Hiashi merely looked on with zero emotions in his gaze, something that Hinata didn't like, as she felt slightly afraid.

"Also, Hinata. You are still talking with Naruto Uzumaki, aren't you? Playing with him training with him, and even cooking meals for him as well as what is called enjoying one another's company?"

At that, Hinata visibly flinched, and didn't know what to say to her father, and her eyes nervously looked between her father and the floor, unable to even speak as her father did frighten her when he focused on her like this, and how he mentioned Naruto, she hoped that he didn't say anything about banning seeing him like some of the clan have advised her to do.

When Hinata didn't answer, Hiashi walked away with an "I see." coming from his lips, though that confused Hinata as she didn't know what the man was talking about, but she didn't see the smile on his lips, what that smile was for...only Hiashi himself could answer that.

But as he walked away, thoughts came to him about Hanabi and the Uchiha...one in particular, the young man of the Uchiha clan.

" _I'll have to have a talk with that young man._ "

After saying that to himself within his mind, Hiashi walked away with a content smile.

As Hanabi walked into her room, she saw her bed, and cried tears of joy and happiness. Like a child, she went "YIPPE!" as loud as she could and practically jumped onto her bed, and snuggled between the sheets.

"Ooh yeah, this is the best ever~"

Hanabi sang out, not even bothering to undress, seeing that she had already slept in those clothes for a few days, a few more hours wouldn't hurt. That's how she reasoned with herself, and that's what she was going to do.

She wriggled beneath the sheets as she closed her eyes, attempting to go to sleep. But her mind kept drawing back to the time that she was in the forest in the first night, and what happened between her and Ryouta.

"Wow...I've not had time to think of it...but our relationship changed that day, didn't it? Ooh...best not tell anyone what happened, or Satsuki might come after me, and I don't need that...then again, if she wants to throw down, I fought a Jonin, I think that I can fight a Genin on my own and live. No matter how powerful she is hehehe..."

She giggled nervously at the end, attempting to cheer herself up, though she failed when images of Satsuki with a knife came to her, and that was something she shouldn't even be thinking of.

However, she then began to think about what really happened within the first night of the forest, and she blushed bright red because of it, hiding under the covers from the feelings she felt within her.

* * *

 _Flashback!_

 _Within a hollowed out tree, were Hanabi, Ryouta, and Sai. After having eaten the bear, they decided that they should get some sleep...or that's what they thought they were going to be doing anyway._

" _Someone has to take the night shift."_

 _Ryouta began, looking between himself, Hanabi, and Sai who all looked back at the boy with cocked heads._

" _Is there an actual reason for such things?"_

 _When Hanabi asked, Sai, looked at the white eyed girl, and explained._

" _Ryouta-kun is merely saying that we should have someone looking out for us, as we are going to be out in the open. Even within this tree, something could happen, and we could end up being attacked in our sleep. What Ryouta-kun is suggesting is that we have someone take the night, stay awake, and then they can protect the ones who sleep."_

" _Oh...yeah, that makes sense. But who's gonna take such a thing?"_

 _Hanabi didn't really want to do it, but she'd do it for the team if they asked her. She never had to stay awake all night before, but then again, she believed that she would have to do it more in the future as well._

" _Well, I don't mind taking it."_

 _Sai said as Ryou and Hanabi looked between the other. While Sai was their teammate, they weren't sure if they should go to sleep with her awake, and the thing that Shisui said, the warning he gave about Sai, also played within his mind, something Hanabi could pick up on instantly._

" _Aah...well, I've got an idea. I'll take tonight, and then one of you can take tomorrow."_

 _Ryouta added into the conversation, and offered to the pair, who looked on with slight worry._

" _Are you sure that you want to stay awake all night Ryou-kun?" Hanabi was concerned, which was conveyed in her voice. "Can you even stay awake all night? What about what's gonna happen tomorrow morning?"_

" _It's fine." Ryouta waved his hand at the girls worries. "Shi...sui-sensei once took me on a trip, a trip were we had to stay awake for a couple of days without sleep, and were we had to fight against one another. So, I'm used to staying awake and travelling for a number of days. Please get some rest, both of you."_

 _He assured them with a smile, something that both of the Genin smiled at, knowing that they could leave it to Ryouta._

 _Sai didn't complain, and instantly, she began peeling out of her clothes to the shock of both Ryou and Hanabi._

" _W-What are you doing Sai-san!?" Ryouta freaked out, seeing Sai slip her pants off, and showing her in pink panties alone. "P-Put your clothes back on Sai-san! This isn't a place where you can suddenly..." As he was speaking, Sai took off her top, and revealed that she wore no bra whatsoever, revealing a slightly big for a 12 year old pair of breasts, even having erect nipples as she looked at Ryouta. "W-What in the hell...?"_

 _Even though Ryouta was quite pure, even he had his moments, and looked at her breasts, and blushed a little bit, something that didn't go unnoticed by Hanabi, who was tempted to slap Sai for what she did._

" _Ryouta-kun, your eyes are on my chest. Do you like my breasts Ryouta-kun? If you wish, I will allow you to take my breast into your mouth, and you can suck on it like a baby would...speaking of babies. Even though you explained to me before that you didn't want us to take our relationship too fast, I also wish to have fun with Ryouta-kun, so we could maybe have some ideas on what we could do together. Maybe a grope like you are right now? I could grope you as well, if you so desire?"_

 _Ryouta's face turned bright red when the girl pushed her arms together, which in turn pushed her breasts together, showcasing them to Ryouta, while Hanabi scowled, wishing she had bigger breasts._

" _I-I-I eeh..."_

 _He couldn't even finish, blushing brightly. He didn't want to do such things, but Sai was making it very hard not to look at her right now. Sai, without worry, moved closer, and when making it to the boy, grabbed his hand, and placed it on her flesh mound, his face turned like lava, never having really touched girls breasts before, which only made it worse when Sai moaned cutely._

" _Mmmmm, Ryouta-kun. Your hand feels good on my breast...if you wish to have some more fun with me, then please continue playing with my boobs..."_

 _Before she could even finish, Hanabi jabbed her in her sides a number of times, using her Gentle Fist to knock the girl out, blushing mildly at the same time at the girls display of her body, and looked at Ryouta who flinched under her gaze._

" _You didn't have to squeeze her breast like that! You even seemed to enjoy it!"_

 _Hanabi raged at the young Uchiha who cried a little bit._

" _I-I didn't on both accounts!" Ryouta denied the accusation that Hanabi gave, and looked at Sai. "W-We should dress her..."_

 _Hanabi looked at Ryouta, before shaking her head, and took the young Sai and dressed her, as Ryouta looked out of the entryway, trying not to look back, but something inside of him wanted to look back. But he knew that if he did, he would have to be in a pickle, and he didn't want to be in such things. So he refrained from looking back, but his face was bright red due to what he could hear._

 _A short time later, Hanabi walked over to Ryouta, and placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to not only flinch, but to do it so quickly that he was almost dragged off his sitting position._

" _She's dressed now." He took a sigh in relief, as Hanabi sat next to him. "Say, can I ask you something Ryou-kun?" Hanabi wondered, and saw him nod for her to continue. "Yes...Ryou-kun, it's been on my mind for awhile...you know, you've been very...I don't know, strong. Yeah, since the beginning when we met, you've never shown a sad face, at least one that was too sad."_

 _He gave a chuckle to her words, something that brought confusion to the girls mind._

" _It's not always been like that." That only perplexed her even more, so he clarified her. "You see...when I was younger, before I met you, I was quite the scared child."_

" _I find that quite hard to believe."_

 _Hanabi gave her opinion, as she never saw anything like that before from the elder male, though he laughed at what she said, and remembered the time that he was truly a frightened child._

" _Maybe so, but it's usually a front. Even now...sometimes, I become frightened. My Otou-san, he's always there, at the back of my mind. I know he's dead, he isn't here anymore. But when I was a child, that man took innocence away from me...he nearly killed me, and made me wish I was dead many times. He'd come at me with the intent to kill, and made me believe that no one wanted me..." Hanabi was about to comment on it, seeing how sad he looked, but he then said something different to the tone that he had. "...But then, Shi-nii disappeared. He 'died', and I thought that he left me alone. At that time, I didn't see any light at the end of the tunnel, I didn't see anything that could be good. I believe that if he didn't come back, I would've gone on a path of self destruction. I wore a smile back then, during the time that I was alone, but inside, I felt like I was dying, my heart broke when I saw other families being together, laughing together and enjoying each others company, something that Naruto-kun feels as well."_

 _He added at the end, which baffled Hanabi._

" _W-What do you mean Ryou-kun?"_

 _She genuinely didn't know, as she didn't know much about Naruto at all. While she knew basic things, like her sister like him, she didn't know him well enough to consider him anything, though she knows that she doesn't hate him, as she didn't see a reason to hate him._

" _Naruto-kun doesn't have a family, and he only really has me, Hinata-san, and Iruka-sensei, as well as the Hokage-sama at times when he isn't busy, as people he can come too. Well, he also has Shi-nii as he likes Naruto-kun a lot as well, the same with Mikoto-san. That's why, I can understand what Naruto-kun feels more than most. Even more than Hinata-san does. That's why I only want people to see Naruto-kun for what he is, and not what he does to get attention, as that's all it is in the end. He only wants people to notice him, and not shun away from him. Hehe, anyway, to answer your question...I'm only brave because of the things I've been through. Before that, I was quite the shy and reclusive person...though..."_

" _Though...what?"_

 _Hanabi had to know, as she was beginning to understand him more and more._

 _She saw a side to him that he had rarely shown anyone both. The fears and insecurities that he had. He didn't allow people to know that he was feeling sad, or lonely, as he didn't like burdening people with his pain, even after all of the years he's had it, he never lets on to anyone that he is quite in pain and does feel things from the nights of the attack on his personal being, though Hanabi thought that it was only Keiichi, when it was also Madara as well._

" _Though...when I was young, I remember Shi-nii telling me that he didn't care that I was shy or anything. I thought that I was weak, when I was shy, and that I would a useless Ninja, but Shi-nii assured me that being shy wasn't a weakness, it was something that can be overcome, which happened to me. With him around, I knew anything was possible, which allowed me to fight against my Otou-san, because I knew that Shi-nii was waiting for me to come back to him...you see, it's like we're bonded together...it's actually a little saying we have between us, something that supposedly came from our Kaa-chan. Hehe, seems like I have grown from when I was a child huh. I suppose you don't notice it when you're who you are, so I guess I've changed~"_

 _Ryouta was proud of that fact, as he liked the fact that he had changed from when he was a child, and now had become a stronger, and someone you could rely on, which he couldn't be more happier about._

 _Hanabi saw that he had changed as well. From the way that he spoke about himself, and to the him she saw before her now, she could tell that he was different to the one that he had seen before._

" _You know...Ryou-kun, hearing you inspires me as well."_

 _She admitted with am embarrassed face, something Ryouta took note of, and cocked his head to the side._

" _I inspire you?"_

 _Hanabi nodded, and inched closer to him, and smiled up at him (Hanabi being one of the few people who was shorter than he was), showing that she was happy._

" _Yes...everything about you, is...amazing. You've overcome so many things in such a short life. I feel like...when you said that Shisui-sensei helps you feel stronger, you help me feel stronger as well."_

" _I do?"_

 _He was clueless, never having expected that she'd say something like that._

 _Though Hanabi gained a small blush at his clueless face, believing it to be cute._

" _Yes...I always have felt like this. Since when you saved me from those bullies and I couldn't believe that someone came to my aid, an Uchiha no less. Not to say that Uchiha are bad, but I remember back then, people were saying Uchiha weren't that nice, but when I met you, I thought that you were kind. Truthfully, I also want to kinda...be like you."_

 _This time, Hanabi blushed brightly as she admitted something that she never thought she would admit something like that._

 _Ryouta was taken back by what she said, unable to even begin to imagine why Hanabi would want to be like him, as he didn't really define himself as someone that someone else would emulate._

" _What are you talking about Hanabi-chan? You're the more level headed person than I am."_

 _He spoke the truth, believing himself to be quite hotheaded sometimes, though was calm in most situations. The only reason that he would become hotheaded was if someone he cared about was in extreme danger._

" _Even if you say that, you're way braver than I am." Ryou adopted soft features as she smiled sadly. "I mean...when Anko-sensei came at me, I ran away without even thinking about fighting against her, I thought that you were dead. I'm sure she got a kick out of that, but it has been worrying me, and I'm worried that I can't be brave like you are." Hanabi's eyes became moist as she looked at Ryouta's face. "Y-You are...I remember hearing about how you...defended Uchiha, and ran into danger...you ran into a dangerous situation without even thinking about it because you're so brave, that you put your life on the line for a clan that weren't nice to you, from what I remember. If it was me, I would run away from it, and pretend that it wasn't happening...at least, if I was that age, I would've..."_

" _No, you can't say that." She paused, and she blinked as Ryouta stroked her face. "You can't know what you're going to do in a situation until you're actually in it. In hindsight, it was stupid of me to try and face the people that night...I mean, Itachi-nii...Itachi-san." He had to stop himself two times, as he let it slip. "I...I also believe that night, I was frightened out of my mind."_

 _He admitted it to her, as he wasn't afraid to admit something like that. People might not admit they were frightened in such situations, as it was scary._

" _R-Really? You were frightened? I just can't believe that you were...but you really were as well...?"_

 _He nodded as Hanabi leaned closer, wanting to know more and more. She hadn't even realized that by now, she had linked his hand with her own. Not even Ryouta had seen such a thing, because he was focusing on Hanabi and the story he told her._

" _I was very scared. This maniac was coming after me, attacking me repeatedly, stabbing me, slashing at me, attempting to hurt me again and again while people cried out, and even targeted Satsuki-chan, which is a no-no. People died around me, I saw death and blood, and even Fugaku-san died next to me which was really sad, despite how he treated me."_

" _Fugaku-san was...Satsuki's Otou-san, yes?"_

 _Hanabi remembered something's about him, having met the man one time, but that was years ago, so she wanted to make sure that it was the person, only because she was naturally inquisitive._

" _Yeah, that's right. Fugaku-san was the person who was...Satsuki-chan's Otou-san. Though between you and me, he was a horrible man to his wife and children." He added at the end, then continued on. "However, when it came down to it, Fugaku-san did have a heart, in the end. He did love his children and wife, he just had...other things that took priority. Namely the Uchiha clan. If there was one thing that I respected about that man, was the love he had for the Uchiha. He might've gone about his personal life the wrong way, but his love for the Uchiha was something that I kinda admired."_

 _Hanabi was stunned, because she remembered how Fugaku was one of the people that picked on, and basically mentally tortured Ryouta for a good portion of his life, even Ryouta admitting to her before that it had been the case._

" _Wow...I never expected you to say something like that about Fugaku-san."_

" _Yeah...well, you can't speak ill of the dead, can you? There's many things that I didn't like about him, but like I said, you can't speak ill of the dead. I did make a promise to bring happiness to the Uchiha to him, at least. That's something I'm going to do. Even if it takes me a lifetime, I will make sure that the Uchiha are looked after, and protected from now on, while Satsuki-chan one day because the leader of the clan, I will be right beside her, and support her, helping her, and doing as she asked, as I know she wants the Uchiha to be kind as well. I think this is what is called a share dream."_

 _A new found respect came to Hanabi that was directed at Ryouta. People she knew would speak ill of the dead, after what someone like Fugaku did to Ryouta. But Ryouta's kindness was something that Hanabi wished she could have as well...though what she didn't know was Ryouta already thought she was the kindest girl he knew, even more than Satsuki or anyone._

" _Hehe, if it is you Ryou-kun, then Uchiha are going to be fine."_

 _That's what she adamantly believed._

 _She believed that Ryouta would be good for the Uchiha and the world as well, as she believed that he was the kindest she had ever met, and wanted to be like him now more than ever._

" _Hehe, thanks Hanabi-chan! And you, are going to be good for the Hyuga clan as well. With the love you have for your Onee-sama, I can see you becoming one of the best, if not the best Hyuga around."_

 _He believed that to be true as well, and said words that set her heart flying within her chest, beating against her chest, threatening to break her chest, but somehow it didn't, something she was relieved at._

 _Her face turned a tinge of pink as she looked down at their connected hands, now realizing that their hands were together, but she didn't want to let on to him that they were connected, as he might break it._

 _As she was thinking about, Ryouta, who didn't recognize the look on Hanabi's face, looked on and went back to their original topic._

" _You know, Nii-chan said that the Ninja that goes into battle feeling no fear, is either lying, or just plain stupid. Fighting to the death means just that. But that night, I just turned my fear into strength, and did what I had to do. If you were in the same situation, seeing Hyuga members on the ground dying and crying, screaming for help as someone comes at them with a blade, or chains, or whatever kind of weapon or Jutsu. I'm almost...no, I am certain that you'd do the same as me, because you're very brave Hanabi-chan. You showed that before when stepping in front of those shuriken's and used a Jutsu that you weren't sure would work. Yet you did it anyway to defend us, your comrades, which that takes someone brave. I can't see people doing that often, but you did it without hesitation because you thought you owed us, which you didn't."_

" _W-Well...I knew that I had to do it..."_

" _That's why you would be able to handle situations that would be scary. By your own admission, you would do what you had to do. In the same situation, you would've done the same as me, only not getting stabbed probably because you're smarter than I am hehe~" He confirmed, and as if a light bulb had gone off in her mind, she snapped into the reality around her, and realized that he was right. "Hehe, see Hanabi-chan? You're plenty brave, and you shouldn't doubt yourself either. We're teammates now, and we can protect one another, grow stronger together and..."_

 _He stopped when Hanabi parted her lips, and lunged at his face. Sensing no danger, and thought that she was going to whisper something, but that wasn't the case at all, like he thought._

 _Instead of whispering, she pursed her lips, and overlapped them with Ryouta's own, greatly shocking and confusing the boy, having never even picked up that Hanabi might've had these kind of feelings for him._

 _For Hanabi, she was lost in the moment, and didn't even register the look on his face, only taking in the kiss for herself, feeling the softness of the males lips on her even softer lips, the lips pushing against one another._

 _The kiss lasted seconds, but felt like a lifetime for both of them, when Ryouta was brought back into reality, forcing his neck backwards, his face burning with crimson, his eyes fluttering around in mild shock, and a strange sense of euphoria as well._

 _Hanabi looked at the boy, and realizing what she did, put a hand to her lips, a trembling hand at that. Emotions of shame ran through her being, believing what she had done as something that she shouldn't of done, and now regrets it as she believes that she could've wrecked her friendship with Ryouta._

" _I-I-I..." She went to explain herself, then she laughed it off, finding that to be the better of the options that went around in her mind. "Hahahaha~ Silly me, thought you were...eeh, you know~ I got caught in the moment and all, the beautiful words said to me as well...it was just something unexpected and then I don't know what came over me and then...hehe, you know how I am~"_

 _Hanabi displayed a nervousness that she hadn't shown much before, something Ryouta found to be quite cute if he did say so himself. As he watched Hanabi freaking out, a small smile was brought to his lips, them tugging upwards, and a newly formed look within his eyes were directed at the white eyed girl._

" _Hehe, Hanabi-chan, you're such a weird girl."_

 _That snapped Hanabi out of her daze, and she scowled towards him._

" _I'm not weird at all...and the...eeh...the kiss was...eeh...it was just a...eeh, sign of...respect...yeah. That's all it was. The strength that you had inside of you and all that. I just wanted to show you that I respect that."_

 _In the end, she couldn't tell him anything of her true feelings. She was too embarrassed to even begin to explain what she felt inside. It was more than enough to kiss him and not faint, something that she usually mocks Hinata for, but right now, she saw her sister quite brave as she wanted to faint from the kiss, as it knocked her back considerably._

" _Respect huh..." He gave her a suspicious yet playful look, seeing Hanabi shrink away from him and not wanting to speak about it, decided to not tease her. "Hehe, then that's the best respect that I ever got in my life~"_

 _Hanabi's face became so red that you couldn't make out her usual white skin, something that Ryouta had to admit he found cute. Without saying words, Hanabi walked to the back of the trees base, and huddled in the corner for warmth._

 _Ryouta bent his neck back, and smiled softly as he threw his shirt at her after taking it off with quick succession. Since it was a warm night, he didn't believe that he would need it, and Hanabi seemed to be cold despite the heat, so he didn't mind giving up his shirt to keep her warm._

 _She took the shirt after a few seconds of debating if she should or not, and put it over her upper body, and instantly she sunk into the natural fragrance that he emitted, with it still being on his shirt, and due to being on his body, it was warm, exactly what she wanted. And the fact that he was shirtless didn't miss her eyes either, something she very much liked right now._

" _Good night Hanabi-chan."_

" _Yes...good night Ryou-kun."_

 _With that little exchange, Hanabi closed her eyes and soon fell asleep with thoughts of her and Ryouta kissing filling her mind, and her dreams as well as Ryouta kept his tanto on standby should anything come in the night._

 _However, during the night, both Sai and Hanabi in their sleep (at least Hanabi was, Sai was well aware of what she was doing) both came over to Ryouta, and used one of his crossed thighs as pillows as he overlooked the dark forest, taking in the beauty the moon decided to give off with the light enchantingly lighting up small parts of the forests floor, the parts the thick leaves from the large trees allowed through._

 _Ryouta looked down at his lap, seeing both girls there with their heads, and smiled softly, stroking both of their heads comfortingly, earning a purr from Hanabi and a moan from Sai as Ryouta chuckled to himself._

" _Such cute teammates I have. I couldn't ask for anything better." As he said that, his eyes cast over to the nights sky (at least the part he could see) and smiled brightly, seeing a shooting star. "Such a beautiful night, this isn't so bad after all. Ooh right, you're supposed to make a wish on a shooting star...my wish would be that we become the best team in all of Konoha, and do many great things together as we stay together forever."_

 _After saying that, Ryouta's smile became wider and wider, as Hanabi and Sai stirred in their sleep._

 _End Flashback!_

* * *

Once Hanabi had finished reminiscing about it, she adopted a blush, and closed her eyes. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, but thoughts of Ryouta and her ran around within her mind, and she didn't want them to stop.

She didn't want them to stop because it was the first time that she got to see the real Ryouta, and she liked what she saw. She liked that he was a genuine and polite and kind boy that would help anyone, evident how he did on the Uchiha incident.

"That was the best night...Ryou-kun..."

Those were her final words as she fell asleep and snuggled against the covers, smiling happily.

Unknown to Hanabi, Hinata came to the door, and heard Hanabi moan out Ryouta's name as she fell asleep, and blushed at the tone, believing it to be the same when she did the same when thinking about Naruto.

" _Could it be...that Hanabi likes Ryouta-kun?_ " She thought with a curious eyebrow raised. " _If she does...she's going to have Satsuki-san as competition...and Naruto-kun as well..._ "

She ended her line of thoughts, and shuddered, blushing at the same time, thinking about Ryouta and Naruto in a very compromising position, with both of them naked. But as soon as she did, her entire face heated up, and she quickly ran away, denying to herself that she would want the two boys to be together.

* * *

 **Few days later...**

Standing outside of the Ichiraku's ramen stand was Shisui, with his team. Sai looked on with normal eyes, with Ryou looking happy, and Hanabi...well, she didn't look so happy with Shisui right now.

"So, you've all had a few days off, I hope you used them wisely."

Shisui commented on to the bemusement of Ryouta, and the less than happy Hanabi, with Sai merely shrugging her shoulders.

"It was good Shisui-sensei! I'm looking forward to the missions ahead!"

"I had the usual time that I have to draw. It was...good. I got many drawing done in the allotted time that we had."

"..."

Ryouta replied happily, Sai did normally, and Hanabi...didn't reply at all.

Seeing that, Shisui winked at the three Genin.

"Well, I'm glad that you all used the time effectively, because we're going to be starting the missions from today, and training as well so it is going to be exhausting, but rewarding. Anyway. Now we have some D Rank missions do deal with, and since I freaking love you all so much, I thought that you three should pick the first...mission that we do?"

"Awesome!"

Ryouta exclaimed from Hanabi's side who pouted as she hadn't been able to speak her mind yet, as she was holding back...lots of emotions within herself, something that she was keen to do.

"Yes, it is. We've got several missions we can pick from. There's one to farm, to finding this woman's pet, and so forth. So go on and have a look, see which one you believe we would be able to do first, as Team Shisui goes forward!"

Ryouta clapped his hands together happily, as Sai gave a mock clap (something to her was the same as Ryouta's type of hand clapping) while Hanabi did the same mock clapping as Sai (though she meant to mock clap for the reasons she felt were necessary to point out).

Shisui smiled at all of them.

"Yes, I have very enthusiastic Genin, well done my adorable team! Now what do you pick?"

He handed many papers to them, which the Genin went through together. They found them to be little more than what they used to do anyway (Hanabi and Ryouta that is, Sai having been in Root does many dangerous missions already) like gardening and other household activities.

As they looked, Shisui could tell that the missions weren't...what they were expecting, and he could see why, but all Shinobi start of like this, so he knew what it was like.

"I know that the missions aren't what you hoped, like fighting strong Ninja maybe, saving villages and whatever else you're thinking of right now. But these missions are just as important as other ones as well. Higher ranked ones I mean. D Ranked missions are apart of a Shinobi's growth, and someone has to do them, so that's fallen to us, and your classmates, former that is."

"Yes, we know Sensei. We'll endure...rather, I can not speak for the others, but I'm going to do my best on all missions."

"As am I."

Sai agreed with Ryouta who thumbed up the girl. Hanabi didn't say anything, but she nodded her head in agreement, knowing that despite what she was feeling, she was still going to do what she did to the best of her ability.

Shisui's face then dropped, seeing Hanabi's white eyes glaring at him.

"Hanabi-san? Is something wrong? You don't seem to be the usual self, which is quite troubling. Has something upset you?"

Hanabi focused her eyes on the Uchiha male who surprisingly shrunk at the gaze she gave him.

"It's funny."

"What is?"

He croaked back, feeling more fear than before.

Hanabi brushed her hair with her right hand, pointing the other accusingly at Shisui.

"Shisui-sensei. I've been talking with the other graduating teams, you know?"

"O-Oh, you did, did you? What did they say?"

Shisui, knowing where this was going, could literally feel the anger within the young Hyuga become more and more...huge. It was growing because of what happened, and Shisui knew that he was going to get yelled at, something that he didn't want to get thrown at him.

"Well, it was something that came to my mind. I was wondering what the others did with their exams, so I went to ask them because you know, curiosity and all, though it's a good thing that I am not a cat, huh? As what happens to the curious cat? And do you know what they told me?"

She sent a daring smirk at Shisui who cowered away from the young Hyuga.

"W-What did they tell you young Hanabi-san? And the cat gets killed...?"

Shisui, feeling like his life was in danger (obviously knowing that Hanabi wouldn't really attack him even if she was pissed) went towards Ryouta, and hid behind him, pushing him forward, using him as a shield from the white eyed girl.

"S-Shisui-sensei, don't use me as your human shield!"

"If you love me, you'd protect me from the Hyuga girl!"

Shisui argued back, and knowing that Ryouta would do anything for Shisui, he allowed it to happen, though if Hanabi charged, he was going to be moving out of the way, as even he wasn't idiotic enough to stand against the Hyuga and her Gentle Fists.

Hanabi cocked her head towards Shisui, who flinched under the coldness of her white eyes.

"Well...I was told that Team Ten had to do exercises that built their team work, you know, as the Ino-Shika-Cho thing, but didn't actually have to fight their Sensei, and were done within a few hours, only demonstrating what they could do together. Onee-sama's team had to search for items that their Sensei hid so showcase how well they worked with finding things and whatever else it was. Team Seven...well, they did fight against their Sensei...for all of a few hours! And what did we do...? Ooh yeah, we were trapped within a freaky forest that threatened to kill us with psycho snake woman trying to kill us!"

She let out her anger as Shisui cried fake tears.

Ryouta turned his body, and comforted his elder brother by stroking his head softly, whispering "There there baka Nii-chan." in a soft and calming voice, full of care and protection, something Shisui needed right now in the regards of the Hyuga girl.

Sai just looked on as her mouth lifted up, and watched on as events transpired.

"B-But Hanabi-san...it was for the good of the team...and you can't deny that you all bonded...and you beat a Jonin level Shinobi. You all did very well, you should be proud!"

"B-But we...went through the worst. I mean...why did we go through something like that...?"

She had to wonder, as the others got off better than they did, and in two teams cases, they didn't even have to fight or anything, which she was quite miffed at if she did say so herself.

"It's because I know you could handle it, Hanabi-san. And you all did. When it came down to it, you all pulled together, and became stronger. I mean, did you hear what happened with Team Seven? They couldn't band together like you three did. You actually accomplished something that no one else has in your year group. You all fought with Anko-san, someone who is very strong, and came out on top. Granted, factors come into it, but where it counts, you all did something very amazing, and you should be proud of the experiences that you had, and shared. I mean, do you really regret going into the forest?"

Hanabi put a hand to her chin, stroking it as she began thinking about it. But then, she recalled what happened with her, and Ryouta, and she blushed a deep crimson, and immediately shook her head.

"W-Well...when you put it like that...then I can see why you might say things like that...I-I guess I can't say anything too bad about it...you did do a good thing I suppose...but next time, please don't put us against snake woman. She frightened me half to death."

As she said that, Hanabi didn't realize that a shadowy hand was slowly going to her shoulder.

Ryouta looked at the hand, and went to open his mouth, to alert her to the hand, but no sound came out.

Sai didn't say anything, as something inside of her wanted to see what was going to happen with Hanabi.

"W-Well, Anko-san was a nice person, wasn't she?"

"Nice?" She parroted Shisui, and shook her head as the three grimaced. "She's mental. She's rude, poisons people, threats of rape to the Shota, branding said Shota with derogatory names, and sending all of those things at us. She needs to get her head examined..." She stopped, as she felt a chill go down her spine. "Aah crap...she's behind me, isn't she?" The three nodded without words, causing fear to come into her heart. "Ooh please Anko-sensei..."

She pleaded, but the shadowy hand, now stepping into the light to reveal that it was Anko herself, placed her hand on Hanabi's shoulder, causing her to flinch and choke on her own saliva, she was that afraid.

"So, I'm rude, and mental am I? I need to get my head examined, do I?"

Hanabi cried and spun her neck, to see Anko wriggling her pink tongue at Hanabi who shed more tears.

"N-No...I was so kidding, I wouldn't say things like that~ Ehehehe~ I think you're a lovely sane person that wouldn't do anything to anyone as you're beautiful and lovely and sane and...sane...you're sane lovely beautiful woman..."

She couldn't do anything else, other than laugh nervously, which only made Anko wrap her arms around Hanabi's neck in a 'comforting' embrace. Hanabi felt like she was going to die when that happened, and she wanted to escape, but Anko's hold on her was strong.

"Oh my, that's very wonderful Hanabi-chan. But nice words aren't going to save you this time~"

"W-Why are you here...please tell me..."

Anko giggled cutely in Ryouta's opinion, but that was replaced with fear when Anko showed her strong eyes, that filled them all with a sense of dread.

"Well, because I like you all so much, I've decided to stick around for awhile."

"C-Come again?"

Hanabi's cry came to Anko's ears like music, and she couldn't be more happy right now.

"I said, you're all cute and adorable Genin, and hey, I'm a sucker for all of you, so I've decided that from time to time, I'm gonna spend time with you all, training, and scaring you all..."

"B-But that's..."

Hanabi couldn't argue as Anko lightly licked her neck, causing Ryouta to blush, seeing two girls doing something so 'risque' in his eyes. Seeing that, Anko smirked and pulled Hanabi along.

"Come on Hyuga, I think it is time for a little punishment."

"N-No please!" Hanabi begged, but Anko didn't have any of it, and pulled her along. "Y-You can have Ryou-kun! Please don't hurt me! He's your...baby boy isn't he!? You can have him!"

She tried her best to direct it to him, and hung her head down, feeling like a horrible friend for saying anything.

"You traitor!"

Ryouta accusingly pointed his finger at her, as she cried remorseful tears.

"I'm sorry, but she's less likely to kill you..."

Anko though, in the middle of that, giggled, and winked at Ryouta, who smiled shyly back.

"Yeah, you're right little Hyuga. I would prefer 'punishing' Ryouta-kun there~" Anko let go of Hanabi, and like a flash, she appeared in front of Ryouta, and wrapped her arms around his head, pulling his face into her bust, something that made his face turn crimson. "My, aren't we suddenly so bold? To think you can suddenly put your face into my breasts. That's going to earn you another 'punishment'~"

The way she said 'punishment' was sensual, at least it was to Ryouta, as Shisui thumbed up the girl from behind Ryouta, who did the same right back to the woman, an unspoken contract going between the two.

"A-Ah...you actually did this..."

He argued weakly, but Anko leaned down, kissing the top of his head which sent pleasurable waves to enter his body and caused him to blush even more as Anko made her way to his ear.

Once getting them, she gave his right lobe a little nibble, which made Ryouta moan, like music to Anko's ears, even more so than before, and she then got very close to the ear, and whispered hungrily into his ear.

"I'm going to take you to my S&M dungeon where I'm going to rape you~"

That caused his body to convulse, as he felt a similar sharp jab to his neck, with Anko quickly using a needle laced with poison which knocked Ryouta out instantly, catching him with one arm, the other grabbing the back of his shirt, and pulling him upwards, so he was lifted up.

She put Ryouta onto her shoulder, and smirked at the others as she slapped him on the butt a couple of times.

"Did you have to knock him out?"

Anko smirked at Shisui and walked away while singing "See you later~" leaving the baffled people behind, frightened what she was going to do to Ryouta, and if he was going to be the same afterwards.

"W-Why didn't you stop her...?"

Hanabi cried out.

"Y-You sold him out to her!" Shisui roared back at the Hyuga who cried even more. "Don't pin this on me! I haven't done anything! Besides, Anko-san is apart of the harem now, I couldn't stop her even if I wanted too. She signed the contract."

"What are you talking about?"

Sai questioned their Sensei, who brought out a very formal looking contract.

"This! This is the contract I've drawn up now, it is official, and I'm going to submit it to the Hokage-sama so it can become a legal thing. Get in now to secure your position within the harem~"

Hanabi looked at the 'contract', and saw that Satsuki, Mikoto, Sakura, Anko, and Ino had their names on it already, with Sai taking it instantly and signing her name on it as well.

Hanabi looked on with wide eyes as Sai signed it without worry, and then stood next to their Sensei, showing her usual fake smile towards Hanabi who scowled right back.

"Shisui-sensei..."

"Yes, Hanabi-san?"

Shisui answered and smiled at the girl who walked forward with a scowl. As he watched Shisui, he couldn't help but smile a little, and chortle at the same time.

When Hanabi made it to Shisui, she held out her hand.

"Is this a real thing?"

"It will be eventually."

He answered her as she sighed to herself...but couldn't help but keep her eyes on the piece of paper, wondering if she really should sign it or now...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So this chapter was a little filler (thought still important for character development) chapter to connect one story arc to the next one and to wrap up this mini arc, with the next chapter starting the wave arc. Yes, and with that story arc, that means Haku will appearing soon, with plenty of good interactions between her and Ryouta to come, plus some awesome battle scenes involving the main characters and some unexpected surprises involved.**

 **But this chapter has some important points as well, like the little bit at the beginning with the Hokage and Shisui already saying that they are ready for some fighting on a C Ranked mission, and Kakashi believed that Sakura was the most capable Shinobi, in terms of balance at least, and how she was willing to work with the others in the future. But then Naruto avoided Ryouta, due to Mizuki which will be expanded on later. And then it showed a little flashback to Team Kakashi introduction's and then the Hanabi flashback, showing how they bonded, and even Hanabi stole a little kiss, with that now alerting Ryouta to Hanabi's feelings, at least a little bit. And finally that little bit at the end with Anko and Shisui pulling out a contract~ Whats going to happen with Ryouta now?**

 **Nothing else to mention, so until next time with the wave arc starting!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; I'm glad that you liked it. And yeah, that was a funny moment, huh~? Yeah, he's gonna find out about Kurama. You never know, you could be right about that. Hanabi really has lost it with all of the wackiness that was going on but you gotta have a contract. Yeah, maybe he could sign the contract. And that would be one awesome combo technique, I could totally see that happening.**

 **Harem Master123; I'm glad that you did love the new chapter hehe~ Yeah, it was a good break chapter before the action starts again, and it covered some of Team Seven as well. Yeah, that's going to be good as well~ Awesome suggestions!**

 **Jugar38; Those three things are awesome~ Hanabi signing the contract, more than likely happened. Though I'll leave it to the imagination for now hehe~** **And thanks!**

 **Naroku; Thanks! Yeah maybe so. Cool suggestions.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks, glad that you liked it. Yeah, they finally got to get some sleep, and if I was Hanabi, I'd do the same as well. Yes, the Hiashi talk is going to be quote the unique one. Eventually, they'll get to talking about things, and clear the air with Naruto's worries and whatnot. Yes, he'll have a talk with Satsuki about it in the future. Hmmm, in the future he would probably say something about it.**

 **War Sage; Thank you!**

 **Cloud4012; Hehe, I'm glad that it was funny~ And yeah, Hanabi is kinda like that, isn't she? Yeah, the next arc is going to be quite interesting.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, she's not as strong as Satsuki, but unlike canon, she can hold her own if she needs to and not just fawn over the Uchiha. Heh, yeah, poor Kakashi really has his troubles, doesn't he? For now, Satsuki is going to be like that, but she'll grow out of it when she sees what teamwork actually does for people, and other things like that. Yeah, she's pretty mad, but she sees what Shisui did for the team, and how the team grew closer because of what she did. Yeah, some kind of divine force has to help her, huh. And now with Anko after Ryou, she's gonna have an even tougher time. Yeah, it has toughened them up for that, and since they lived in the forest, they know it better than the others, so they'll have the advantage. And thank you! Eeh, I can't remember anyone suggested her, and that's a good one, though you could be right.**

 **Anime PJ; Eh, I guess a little both, ya'know? I'd feel more sorry for him, having to deal with Anko and her...attraction to him but it's a good thing that she is smoking hot hehe~ When I was writing it, I was laughing my head off as well, so I am glad someone liked it. Yes, the Wave Arc is going to be a good one.**

 **Lightwave; Thanks, glad that you did. Yeah, eventually he'll talk with Satsuki about it, and it will be shown in the future~ I've got a good plan for them to talk during this arc actually, so stick around for that. Yeah, they are going to need some rest and relaxation, though they aren't going to get it for long. Hanabi was ready to do just that though hehe~ Well...Anko has some plans in mind for the future and awesome suggestions~**

 **Guest; That would be a cool story arc to do, and it would help build ties with the land of mist as well.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, a little filler chapter before the next story arc, which starts with this chapter. They did indeed need some of that didn't they? Ooh poor Ryouta, just what is Anko going to do with you, I wonder? Yeah, in away, Hanabi is second closest girl to him, after Satsuki, tying with Mikoto herself, though Ryouta hasn't realized that yet.**

 **AlphaOmega; Hehe, you aren't wrong about that. They can't catch a break, and in the future, they wont be catching one either. They're surely going to be running into more danger in the future. Well, maybe in the future Hanabi will get her own back on the crazy snake woman haha. Yeah, the Land of Wave arc is going to be a good one, and hopefully something unique as well. And cool suggestions!**

 **BlackAceStriker; I'm glad that you are, and here is your wish fulfilled lol. Date A Live yes, but that's because I know it. I don't know the other one well so I wouldn't know what to do it about. Well, I'm glad that you thought of me when you thought of such things, so in the future, for Date A Live at least, I am going to try my best. And thanks!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Begin, a new mission!**

"These are really nice Hokage-sama. I didn't think that lovely sweets like this actually existed. I've never tasted anything like this before."

"Yes, a Ninja, a personal friend of mine, that was just on a mission to the Land of Lightning picked up these treats. Aren't they delicious?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, they are very nice. Thank you for sharing them with me."

"Not at all, do not worry about it."

Sat within the Hokage's office was Hiruzen, and opposite him was Ryouta. Together, they were eating some food, sweets at that. On the table, many wrappers of sweets laid on the table, open at that, nothing inside, suggesting that many have been eaten.

It was the weekly meeting that they had. Ever since Ryouta was eight years old and found out that his mother used to do it weekly and how the Hokage seemed to miss those times, he made it a point to come to the Hokage's office if he wasn't busy and eat sweets with him if said Hokage wasn't busy as well.

Since he had some time after a mission today, he decided to come. Of course since he wasn't Itsuki, he couldn't be her replacement. However, he did attempt to do his best by coming at this time and doing his best to give the old Hokage some company.

"So, how has your week been Ryouta-kun?"

The Hokage questioned with interested eyes, a face to match.

Ryouta took out a piece of chocolate and put it in his mouth before answering.

"It has been quite good. The missions are good as well as Shi-nii...eeh, Shisui-sensei."

He quickly corrected himself but Hiruzen chortled quietly.

"Haha, do not worry Ryouta-kun, you're not a Ninja right now. You can refer to Shisui as 'Nii-chan' or anything like that."

The old Hokage soothed to him, which he nodded at with an embarrassed blush.

"Y-Yes...Nii-chan has been an amazing Sensei. I know it sounds like I'm only saying that because I'm his Otouto but that's how I feel. He treats us all equally and honestly as well. He's been working with Hanabi-chan on a new move as well as giving Sai-chan some tips on various things."

Ryouta explained to the elder Hokage, said man raising a curious brow at the words.

"Aah, I see. So Hanabi is benefiting from an Uchiha and is even learning a new move with said Uchiha. That's something new and it is quite interesting as well."

"Is it? Why is that Hokage-sama?"

Ryouta inquired from the elder Hokage, the Hokage nodding once.

"Yes. While there hasn't been bad blood between Uchiha and Hyuga per-say, it hasn't happened before to my knowledge. However, it is good that two clans are mixing together like they are."

As Ryouta took in the information, he saw that the Hokage was taking a puff of his pipe. Frowning, Ryouta took the pipe, and placed it on the table with the Hokage looking shocked at the fact.

"Hokage-sama, what did I say about smoking these? It's going to affect your health, you know? Izumi-nee used to tell me that smoking could lead to complications in the end, and didn't you say that Kaa-chan also said that you shouldn't smoke?"

"W-Well...yes, but that was over 12 years ago now..."

The Hokage defended weakly, remembering what Itsuki used to say, and grimaced, but was glad that Ryouta didnt know about his 'special collection' because if he did, he'd know that he'd make him get rid of it, like Itsuki used to do.

"E-Even then, Kaa-chan wouldn't like it if you joined her so fast. And I wouldn't either, so please don't smoke it, okay?"

Showing an innocent smile, the Hokage internally cried, seeing the face he had on, knowing he couldn't fight against it, because Itsuki used to show the same face, and put the pipe away.

"Since it is Itsuki's son, I wont smoke, for the remainder of the day."

He added at the end, Ryouta pouting slightly but accepting it since it was the Hokage, and he couldn't say anything bad about it, or he might be done for, though he was sure that the Hokage wouldn't say anything bad about him.

"Okay Hokage-sama..."

"Good. Now, you mentioned that Shisui was working with Hanabi on a new technique?"

The old man carried on the conversation between the two of them, with Ryouta smiling happily.

"Y-Yes, Shi-nii wont tell me what they are working on though...but, Anko-sensei has also taught me something new as well, which I wont tell Shi-nii either, since he hides things from me as well hehe."

Ending it with a laugh from the Uchiha, Hiruzen had a surprised face on.

"Oh?" The old man queried. "Anko taught you something. That's surprising, even to me. In my old years, I never thought that I would've seen Anko teach someone something, especially after...never mind."

The Hokage stopped himself from revealing anything, but that made Ryouta more confused.

"Hmmmm? Is something wrong with Anko-sensei?"

The old Hokage gently denied that with a shake of his head.

"No, it's nothing to worry about. But as I was saying, for Anko to teach you something without gaining anything in return, I never expected it if I'm honest with you."

"How so Hokage-sama? Anko-sensei was the one that asked me, but you're surprised?"

The boy inquired from the elder man so the elder man explained.

"It's nothing really. But Anko is...quite difficult. She doesn't get along with many people, and the people she does get along with aren't exactly people that are the most friendly. However, Anko seems to have taken a shine to you, and your team. You all must've done something spectacular to gain her favour."

"I don't know about that, but Anko-sensei seems to be...quite guarded for reasons I don't quite understand. When I tried asking her some questions, she'd avoid them. And the snake stuff, she didn't say who the Sensei was that taught her that. Do you know who it is?"

Hiruzen flinched at the words, before adopting a stone face.

"The Sensei, you'd have to ask Anko about that. It isn't my place to say anything about it. And if she isn't willing to tell just yet, then you'll have to grow closer and then find out. I'm sorry, but I can't say anything about it."

"I see...yes, I suppose it was rude to ask you about someone. Please accept my apology."

Ryouta bowed hishead respectfully, which drew a chuckle from the elder man.

"No, do not concern yourself Ryouta-kun. You don't have to say such things here. Don't think of me as the Hokage when we're like this. You and I are just people when this time together is like this." That sent relief through the boys body, as the Hokage inched closer. "So, tell me about Naruto-kun. You've had some problems with him recently?"

"H-How did you...?"

The Hokage wore a complicated smile on his face and answered the boy.

"Nothing gets past me Ryouta-kun." He stated with a large grin. But then adopted a frown. "So, what happened with him? You two used to be the best of friends."

Though the Hokage had a very good idea about it, he also wanted to know about it from the perspective from Ryouta, since he was the cool headed one between the two, and secretly because he was worried that they would lose a friendship, something that he didn't want for the pair.

"I-I thought that we still were...Shi-nii said that it was because something happened with Naruto-kun but he wouldn't tell me what it is. And when I talk with Naruto-kun...if it can be called that, he usually avoids it, or just avoids me all together. I-I don't even know what's wrong. And when I tried to find out, he wont allow me close enough to ask about it. It's been weeks now...and I've not had Naruto-kun to speak with...when I've always had Naruto-kun..."

He trailed off with a sad look in his eyes wanting to know more about why Naruto seemed to be different with him.

The Hokage stroked his chin with a soft gaze in his eyes, and an understanding face.

"I see, so Naruto-kun is avoiding you and you don't know why?"

The elder Hokage inquired from the young Uchiha, earning an inclination.

"Exactly. If I've done something by mistake, then I want to apologize for it...but I don't know what I've supposed to have done, and I can't find out what I've done either. It's really difficult. Hokage-sama...since you know Naruto-kun well, do you know what is wrong with him? Have I done anything?"

" _It seems to have effected Ryouta-kun more than I thought it had._ " Hiruzen inwardly said, then shook his head in refusal to what he said, giving him a kind smile. "Haha, no my boy. You haven't done anything wrong at all. Naruto-kun is attempting to come to terms with some difficult things within his life, and he heard something false about you and he believes that your feelings would be hurt when learning the 'truth' so that's why he is avoiding you. He's trying to keep you safe."

Ryouta spun his head to the side at the explanation the Hokage gave to him.

"So...he doesn't want to hurt me? He wants to keep me safe?"

Something about that made him feel slightly better, as now he knew that it wasn't his fault, but still didn't know what was going on, and what this lie was, and he was damned if he was going to be done with a friendship important like Naruto by a single lie told by an idiot most likely.

"Yes, that's basically it. A lie was told, but Naruto-kun believed it to an extent. Somewhere deep within his heart, he doesn't believe it. But his mind wont allow him to see the truth. But you know Naruto-kun, and you know how his personality is. Eventually, he'll come and ask you straight out. Until then, patience is key. You might not know this, but Naruto-kun has the closest bond with you and just as you are hurting, he's feeling the same."

"W-With me? What about Hinata-san? Surely those two are the closest."

He thought that Hinata would be the more likely one between the pair, as they had become rather close to one another. But the Hokage denied it with a shake of his head.

"Well, I don't know about romantic bond, but you are, his best friend Ryouta-kun. He looks at you, and you look at him, and you get it. You both understand one another without words, dont you? Hinata might be close to him, but Hinata doesn't know the pain you both share with one another, and while she is close, there is one thing that Hinata cannot understand and you can."

The Uchiha couldn't deny what he was saying, knowing what he meant, and knew that whatever it was between Ryouta and Naruto, it was a bond that couldn't be broken, and was strong as well.

"I always thought that Naruto-kun could come to me and talk to me about anything. But lately, it is as if he doesn't want too...but you said that it was a lie. I want to go and tell him that it is fine, whatever it is. Nothing about him could put me off being his friend...we both know what being lonely feels like. Without having parents, we both know how it is."

Ryouta smiled to himself, knowing that out of everyone, he knew what it was like to be alone and parentless. Shisui was the same but Shisui was an adult, and wasn't nearly killed by their father, so Ryouta knew more of loneliness than Shisui did. However, he was still glad Shisui was alive, as he would have gone into a dark place if Shisui wasn't around.

" _Yes, you do and that's the regrettable thing about this..._ " The Hokage thought with a sad sigh. "Well, I'm glad that you said that Ryouta-kun, because with that kind heart you have, Naruto-kun will be fine when he reveals what it is. If I was to say anything, then I wouldn't be a kind and honourable man, something that I wish to be right now. It is Naruto-kun's secret to share, not mine."

Ryouta inclined his head in acceptance.

"I understand Hokage-sama. but when Naruto-kun wants to tell me, I'm going to listen and tell him that it was a lie, and that I'd never hate him or anything like he might be thinking because of an idiots lie. I just can't imagine what this thing Naruto-kun wants to tell me is. What kind of secret could it be? And why would it effect me badly enough that Naruto-kun didn't want me to become hurt by it?"

"That's...a question I cannot answer. But...it isn't as bad as Naruto-kun believes, and that's all I can say. If anything, Naruto-kun is quite the hero."

"Hehe, Naruto-kun is a hero alright. He saved me...from feeling sad once when I was younger...and he's always got my back, like I've got his."

Hearing that, Hiruzen adopted a large smile.

"Then there isn't anything to worry about." The old Hokage then looked out the window and saw a certain someone. "Aah, it seems that you've got a lady waiting for you, Ryouta-kun?"

"Hmmmm?"

He hummed out a question and walked towards the window after the Hokage pointed out of the window.

As soon as he did, he saw that Satsuki was waiting by the gates to the Hokage's mansion, her back resting against the post of the gate, her arms folded and had an impatient look on her face.

"Seems like that Satsuki wishes to have you to herself now." The Hokage began, and chuckled deeply. "Let us do this again next week Ryouta-kun, and you can inform me about you and Naruto-kun among other things."

"Yes Hokage-sama! See you later!"

Ryouta then shot out of the window after opening it, something the Hokage face palmed about.

"Use the door...aagh, Shisui, Ryouta-kun and Itsuki-chan all use the window...but that's what I love about them."

Wearing a kind smile, he turned back to his table.

Outside of the Hokage's office, Ryouta jumped onto the ground, and strolled over to Satsuki.

"Satsuki-chan." He greeted the girl who was alerted to the boy, and her face turned up into a smile. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No." She lied, crossing the distance, and placed a kiss on his lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "Come on Ryou, lets go home and have some bonding time. I was thinking that we could go for a bath, just the two of us. What do you think?"

"A-Ah well..." He was going to reject it, but then saw the innocent look in her eyes, and remembered that she had been showing such a look for awhile now, and had wanted to stay near him longer these days, so he nodded his head. "Okay Satsuki-chan, lets go for a bath together."

Satsuki smiled at that, showing a smile that she only ever shows Ryouta, and he smiled back at her, taking her hand.

"Love you, Satsuki-chan."

Satsuki blinked in mild shock at that as that came out of nowhere on her part while Ryouta felt like saying it because she usually did say it first, and wanted to shake things up a little bit to show that he did genuinely care for her, but was happy he said it all the same.

"Geez you never really say it to me first. But, I love you as well, my idiot."

"H-Hey, don't call me an idiot clingy girl~"

Satsuki quickly grabbed onto his butt, squeezing hatd as he yelped in surprise, but before he could say anything, she winked at him and pointed forward.

"For that smart assed comment coming from your cute lips, you're going to get your butt groped, hard, by me, for ten minutes."

"Is that a punishment for me, or an exciting time for you?"

He teased her with a small wink, something that caused Satsuki to blush a little bit.

"You surely are getting more bolder in our relationship. But...I like this side, though don't forget that I still own your ass, and will whip it any day of the week."

He tolled his eyes and bowed his head in 'defeat'.

"Yes Satsuki-sama. Your wish is my command Satsuki-sama."

"Good boy. Now lets get home so we can have a bath together, and this time, for your insolence, we're going naked, nothing on our bodies, understood?"

His face lit up like a Christmas tree, agreeing with a nod of his head as he couldn't say anything in response, too embarrassed to say anything about it.

With a swing of their hands, now connected, they both walked home together while laughing together, enjoying one another's company.

* * *

 **Later...**

"Satsuki-chan, I know you wanted to be around me, but being here together is..."

"Hush now my love, enjoy the closeness we have together right now and then we'll take one another in our arms, and cuddle even more. Even if you're embarrassed, I'm not letting go, so you'll just have to enjoy this time that we have together, okay my love?"

Satsuki responded to the boy, placing her head on his shoulder as she snuggled against his body, but not before she managed to place a kiss on his cheek, then she rested a hand on his thigh.

Normally, this wouldn't be a bad thing. No, cuddling was pretty much the normal for the Uchiha's, but right now...it wasn't a good place. Because the fact that they were in the bath wasn't enough to make Ryouta blush, but the fact that they were both naked was the thing that set his young mind into overload.

It was Satsuki's idea, as she believed that since they hadn't been together in awhile, they would share a bath together. Though Ryouta thought that Satsuki just made that excuse so they could end up in the bath together.

However...that wasn't the most wrong (depending on who's perspective you're taking it from) thing that was happening right now. What was the most wrong (right?) thing was...

"Ooh Ryouta-kun, you're so shy around women, aren't you? You're so cute when you're acting like this."

"Heh, he's such a baby boy when he's all surrounded by women like this hehehehe~"

In the bath with the pair was Mikoto and Anko. While Mikoto had the decency to wear a towel to cover her body, Anko went freestyle within the bath, showing all of her womanly parts to the young boy who wasn't even tempted to look...only because if he did, Satsuki would murder him or Anko and he didn't want to die right now or be the cause of someone else's death.

Mikoto was sat on the other side of him, with Anko floating around in the bath, her breasts floating in the water. Ryouta's eyes were focused solely on the water, a small blush on his face as he knew Anko was naked, and desperately was trying not to look at the woman he found attractive.

Then there was the fact that Mikoto was in the bath, a woman he had a solid crush on as well. His eyes fluttered at her scent, the way she looked and the way she moved her body and hair, and when she was in the bath, it made her look all the more beautiful...though Satsuki wasn't allowing him to look at the women in the bath. But he did take cheeky looks at the Uchiha woman without Satsuki's knowledge, and liked what he saw.

"Ryouta-kun, your chest, it needs washing. Here sweetie, allow me to wash it and make it all better."

Mikoto had a smile on her face that lit up the entire room, the entire bath which made Ryouta blush with embarrassment, due to the situation he was in, and the fact that he wasn't clothed either.

"M-Mikoto-san this is eeh..."

When he was trying to say something, Mikoto leaned closer, and smiled sweetly as she took the sponge, placing it towards his chest, rubbing it ever so softly. As she rubbed, it ignited a soft moaning to come from him, due to the delicate touch she had on his skin.

"Ooh, that's a cute sound Ryouta-kun. Since when did you learn to make a cute sound like that?"

Mikoto joyfully smiled, continuing to rub his chest, not knowing that she was actually turning him on with her actions. To most it wouldn't be able to do anything, but to him, he was more than enough to blow his mind.

"You should've heard him when I gave him that hickey on his neck. Man that boy could moan to the Heavens and back again. It's so cute, seeing his reactions that I had to nibble on his earlobe as well~ Teasing him is the best in the world~ It is my new fav hobby~"

Anko sang out, and to add a teasing touch, she grabbed her left flesh mound and began washing it...despite her washing it twice previously, something that drew a scowl from the youngest Uchiha female, knowing what she was trying to do, and wasn't happy in the slightest.

"Oi, what are you even doing here? This isn't your house, or bath for that matter. Now get the hell out. And don't even think about giving my love a hickey again or I'll give you one that will make you wanna die. Understand me snake woman?"

Satsuki demanded and threatened at the same time, folding her arms with a no nonsense stare in her eyes, all the while making sure that it was known to the snake woman that Ryouta belonged to her, showing eyes of discontent when looking at said woman.

Mikoto didn't even hearing her as she was 'tending' to Ryouta's 'needs' which weren't exactly what she thought. While he didn't need help bathing, Mikoto was adamant about helping him, rubbing all over his body, and taking the occasional look at his neither regions.

Anko smirked, and continue rubbing her breast with her hand. The water slid off her breast as she dunked it into the water, making her skin shine with the liquid running over her body.

"I don't have to answer you. I'm one of his Sensei's now, and as his Sensei, it is about time to get to know the students. And with me, I like to get close to my students, or at least the cute ones." She gained a shit eating grin as swam closer, only to make it to the boys body, smirking at him. "And when I say close, I mean so close that our bodies are touching the others, our hearts beating as one, edging closer to one another, and then filling each other with our devotion to the other, and the naughtiness from his...member."

Anko teasingly put a finger to the boys lips, and brushed them ever so slightly. Satsuki made a grab for the hand, but Anko quickly removed it, and went to place it on his lap, but restrained herself at the last second, quickly noting that Ryouta was a minor, and couldn't do too much that would spook him.

The female Uchiha's narrowed eyes landed on the woman.

"Get away from my man right now you harlot." Satsuki spat out, and waved her hand at the woman, pushing her away. Anko growled back, and bared her teeth. Seeing that, Satsuki pushed even harder. "I said, leave him alone. He's not yours, so don't attempt to touch what belongs to solely me, and people that I deem worthy enough, which doesn't include you."

Satsuki's eyes fell onto a harsh glare that went for the woman's eyes, locking eyes with one another, black orbs starting into the snake like ones that Anko showed to the world.

"Get lost you, he's solely mine~" Anko smirked as she mimicked Satsuki's tone albeit playfully. "You're jealous of this little bath interaction? What if something magical happened with me and baby blue there? Wouldn't it be nice if me and Ryouta there shared a little kiss~"

Anko made a kissy face to Satsuki, the girl narrowing her eyes at the elder woman, and put her face closer to Ryouta's, so close that she could feel his warmth on her skin, tingling said skin.

"God, why are you here? Don't you have a home to get too? This isn't a B&B, you can't stay here like you own the damn place, which last time I checked, you didn't, and Shisui-san does along with Ryou here."

Satsuki argued with the female, while Mikoto stopped rubbing his chest, and moved to his face. Only this time, she was using her fingers, putting soap onto said fingers, rubbing softly on his face.

" _His face is so smooth, no hair at all. Though I've never liked beards, so when he does begin such things, I'm going to ask if he'll shave it for me. Yes, that would be the best, I don't want a beard on his face, but a smooth face to run my fingers over it._ "

With her slender fingers, she moved across his face, taking in the shape of his jaw, his skin and his delicate features as well. Ryouta's eyes turned lazily towards the elder Uchiha female, said woman smiling right back at the boy with a kindness on her face.

Mikoto's eyes then focused on the boys face, and without conveying words, they both knew that they enjoyed the bath together equally. Though Mikoto withheld that she wished that Anko and Satsuki were around, so it was just him and her together in the bath.

While the boy and woman stared lovingly into the others eyes, Satsuki and Anko continued their fight.

"Actually I've got a problem with my bath at the moment. Seems like it has dried up, so I can't take a bath. However, since this house had a bath, I thought that I'd come to see baby blue and see what he was doing. And you all happened to be in the bath. It isn't my fault that you were in the bath."

Anko put on an 'innocent' face which made Satsuki furrow her eyes in annoyance.

"Tch, sounds like you've only come to sexually tease him when you know that there are public bathhouses for you to inhabit." Spat Satsuki, lacing his fingers with her own, enticing a blush from the boys face. "You see this boy? He's mine. And you're not laying a hand on him. I don't know who you think you are, but he's my baby, and I wont hand him over to you."

"Your baby?" The girl parroted with a frown on her face. "Sorry, but the position of being the one who calls him baby is me, not you. He's my baby blue, meaning that he's a shy baby that needs Onee-sama to look after him."

Satsuki shook her head in refusal, narrowing the distance between Anko and herself, all the while keeping her hand with Ryouta's, in someway showing that they are together.

Anko noticed the hands being held, and adopted a teasing face.

"Awwww, it's so sweet how close you are~" Sang Anko delightfully, licking her lips seductively. "I wonder, do you even know what to do with a mans penis? I mean, really? Did they teach it at the Academy?"

"W-Well..." Satsuki blushed many shades of red, looking at Ryouta, his member, and then at Anko with a shy expression. "I-I know, what to do with a pe-penis. B-But that's not going to be for awhile."

"And it better not be either, unless you're both sure. And even if you are, you can't get pregnant at this age Satsuki."

Mikoto added into the conversation, Satsuki nodding in agreement as she didn't want to have kids yet.

Anko chuckled slightly at the sight of mother and daughter, seeing how both are close to the boy and then a thought popped into her mind, so she decided to share it with the 'group' if the bathing session people can be called that.

"Ara ara, is this a time where the mother daughter combo comes in? Are you both going to have sex with him? A threesome kind of way? Because that would be interesting, wouldn't it? It would make losing your virginity all kinds of awesome~ I'm sure Shisui would be happy if that happened~ But who is going to be the one who takes baby blues innocence away? I vote for Mikoto-chan personally, as she is experienced, and would know what to do with it and could show Satsuki here how to use it."

Because of the provocative words that were used, both Satsuki and Mikoto blushed, looking at one another, with Ryouta shyly looking between the mother daughter duo, and had an even more massive blush on his face, bigger than the girls combined.

"C-Could you please not say that I'm experienced please?" Pleaded Mikoto in a whine and even said please twice. "I-It makes me sound like that I've done things like that all my life when I've only ever been with one man before...and even then he wasn't what I..." She paused, not wanting to badmouth Fugaku in front of Satsuki, and held her tongue back on the man. "...I'm nothing like you're suggesting Anko-san."

Anko giggled evilly towards the female Uchiha, who wore a frown on her face.

"Ne ne, don't worry so much Mikoto-chan~" Anko winked at the woman who's face fell into a deeper frown. Seeing that, Anko giggled perversely. "Don't worry Mikoto-chan, I'm just trying to help you get into bed with baby blue there. Hey, maybe you could take the boy into your mouth, and suck it dry?"

"D-Do you have to be so vile?"

Mikoto couldn't help but question...no, outright demand from the woman in the bath, who raised a hand in the air, then placed said hand into the wave, causing some to splash on the trio before her for reasons no one knew.

"I'm not being vile. I'm just making sure that the first time isn't...bumpy. I mean, you've obviously done it before, so you'll have to guide the boy through it, and since Satsuki is a virgin herself, I presume anyway, you'll have to teach her how to please a man as well."

From what most would expect, Ryouta was blushing through all of that, Satsuki not holding up any better as she contemplated her own mother doing things with her pseudo boyfriend, at the same time as she was doing things with him as well.

Anko cracked her neck to the side, and put a hand to her flesh mound, pushing it up just enough for Ryouta to see, sending teasing winks at him, who couldn't even look anymore, and was sure that he was going to faint at any second.

"Ara ara, you seem to be worrying about something Satsuki-chan. Could it be that you're thinking about your Okaa-san being with your boy? Do you think she's going to steal him from you?"

"I-If it is Okaa-san then perhaps it can't be helped..." Satsuki looked at Mikoto who couldn't even contemplate discussing such a matter with her daughter. "B-But, that doesn't matter now. E-Even when the day comes...if Okaa-san really asked me, because of what happened with Otou-san...she could be happy with Ryou as well...b-but, only Okaa-san can come onto Ryou, but has to have me along for the ride as well." Declaring that boldly, Satsuki moved her head towards her mothers, who was blushing immensely from the talk. "Th-That's okay, isn't it Okaa-san? I-I mean, since it is Okaa-san and everything. If it is with Ryou, then I don't mind...so much."

"S-Satsuki." Croaked Mikoto, turning her head back to the daughter she had. "Y-You can't be serious, can you? B-Being with Ryouta-kun is...h-he's quite young for me and even if that wasn't an issue..."

Satsuki exhaled deeply, and pushed Ryouta towards Mikoto. His body fell towards her, and his head fell against her bust, Anko smirking at the fact that Satsuki had shown such tenacity.

Ryouta looked upwards, his head against her bust. She looked down, and promptly blushed brightly, and was about to move away when Satsuki snickered, and moved around to the other side, so she couldn't move at all, placing a hand on the back of his head, keeping his head on her bust, flushing when she saw Ryouta's face turn bright red.

"S-Satsuki, what are you doing? You c-can't keep his head there..."

Mikoto's blush became bigger when she felt his hot melodious breaths on her chest, causing her nipples to become erect on their own. Poking from the towel, Ryouta could feel the nipples of said woman on his face.

"It's because you think that you can't be with Ryou. As long as I know about it, it is going to be okay Okaa-san. You're such a lonely woman anyway, Ryou will make you happy, wont you Ryou?"

"A-Ah..." He stuttered out a response, looking at the woman's face, quickly looking at Satsuki for approval, which he gained with a nod. Seeing that, he looked up at her eyes, nodding once. "W-Well, if Mikoto-san wants me to make her happy then I would be able to do such things..."

His eyes fluttered around dangerously fast, showcasing his nervousness. Due to the fact that he was surrounded by girls, he was shy, but now that he had said something embarrassing, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make it much longer.

Anko snickered at the sights before her, and since she didn't want to be left out of the fun, decided to quickly lunged forward, pushing his face even more into her bust, pulling dwon the .

"Eyaaaa~" Moaned Mikoto, feeling Ryouta's face on her bust and felt his mouth around her breast, which she quickly dislodged, earning an approving look from Satsuki. "D-Don't suddenly do that Anko-san." Mikoto warned sternly, then looked down at the lava face Ryouta had on. "I-I'm sorry sweetheart, Anko-san suddenly did something like that without my permission."

Ryouta shook his head with an "I-It's okay." coming from his lips, which only made Mikoto's senses take a hit, the cuteness senses that is, seeing that how shy he was and it made her nose bleed a little.

"Hehe, cuteness wins again~" Anko sang, then did something that no one expected, and grabbed Mikoto's chest, fondling her. "Hmmmmm, these seem to be bigger than my own. I can see why baby blue likes these."

"N-Nooooooooooooo~!" Mikoto moaned/yelled at the same time, pushing the girl off her, but Anko made a quick grab for her breasts again, fondling them as both Satsuki and Ryouta had open mouths, Ryouta's face turning crimson at the sight. "S-Stoooooooooooooop~! N-Not in front of Ryouta-kun...and Satsuki...s-stop this!"

"Ehahahahahaha! These breasts aren't half bad, I can see why Ryouta likes you Mikoto-chan~ If I was a lesbian, I'd so get with you just to feel these breasts of yours."

Anko squeezed Mikoto's breast, earning a moan from the woman. As she moaned, Mikoto thrusted her elbow back, wanting to get the woman off her, but due to the speed Anko moved out of the way, she missed completely, yet Anko's hands never left Mikoto's breasts, kneading the breasts elegantly.

"G-Get off me!" Mikoto cried as she watched the other pair of Uchiha's look on with faces as red as a tomato, Ryouta's nose even leaking some blood at the sight of Mikoto being fondled by Anko. "P-Please get off me Anko-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Anko smirked dangerous, peering over the woman's shoulder so she could look at Ryouta.

"Say boy, wanna see two girls kissing?"

She joked, which sounded real to the boy, who's face turned many shades of scarlet, shaking her head at the same time as Mikoto struggled to get free, though his eyes couldn't leave the woman fondling Mikoto's chest, his eyes mesmerized on the flesh mounds, through no control of his own.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Satsuki's eyes turned to jealously, seeing how her own mother has his sole attention, so she did something bold, grabbing his hand, and placing it on her own chest.

"S-Satsuki-chan!"

Ryouta gasped in surprise, with Satsuki flushing several shades of red, feeling his hand on her chest.

"Y...You want to feel breasts, right?" She blushed out, making his hand rub against her chest, igniting a flush to set onto his cheeks like no other before. "Y-You do don't you? C-Come on, say something. Th-This is embarrassing Ryou...say something."

Showing an innocent look on her face, Ryouta smiled sheepishly, nodding once as to not upset the girl.

"Y-Yes...Satsuki-chan's are the best..."

He admitted slightly, though he liked the feeling of Mikoto's bigger chest, he wasn't about to admit that to the girl for fear that she might do something to him that he didn't want to happen to him.

Hearing that, Satsuki put on a victory smirk, and looked towards her mother and the snake woman.

"Hear that? He said mine are the best. Even if they aren't as big as yours yet, they'll someday be big as well."

"I see, so that's how you want to play it, is it? Then fine, lets do this."

PUSH!

With a hand push from Anko, Mikoto fell forward, her bosom ending up on Ryouta's face as her body pushed his down onto the ground of the bath.

"Iyaaaaa!" Mikoto cried, feeling Ryouta's mouth around her breast by mistake, but this time could feel his tongue touching the tip of her nipple, causing a healthy flush to appear on her face. "R-Ryouta-kun, I didn't know you were so bold as to do such things..."

Mikoto...couldn't deny that she liked it. His tongue on her breast that is. Since Fugaku never did such things, she had missed it, but felt weird that Anko was all for doing this, but she couldn't think much about that as she felt something pressing against her inner thigh.

Being daring, she looked down and saw that Ryouta was fully erect, pressing against her, the member being very close to her own lower lips, something that she thought would kill Ryouta with such a embarrassing situation so she decided to save him the embarrassment and not mention it.

But when she attempted to move, Anko pushed her down with a "Don't think so~" escaping her lips, wanting to see what would happen, and with Anko smiling, reached around, and grabbed his hand, placing it on her own breast all the while getting on top of Mikoto so her breasts pushed into her back, pinning her down so she couldn't move, his other hand on Satsuki's.

"O-Okaa-san...doing such bold things...having Ryou suck your chest..." Satsuki acted shyly, wondering how it felt to have a man suck her chest, looked at Ryouta, who's eyes were swimming around in the back of his head. "R-Ryou, don't die yet! Suck my breasts first!"

She demanded, pushing his hand against her breast even more, earning a moan from the youngest female in the room, Mikoto shocked at her daughters boldness, but then a moan escaped her lips, Ryouta's semi unconsciousness making his mouth suck her chest.

"Eyaaaa!" Moaned Mikoto in semi ecstasy. "R-Ryouta-kun, you're so naughty to do such things..."

Even though she said that, she didn't (couldn't) move, enjoying the feeling of Ryouta's mouth around her flesh mound though she felt bad about doing it.

"Ooh my~" Anko moaned melodiously. "Your hand is good baby blue. So small and soft, yet like a mans as well, yet you're still a boy. You're certainly going to make a woman happy with these hands~"

Ryouta in the bath was in Heaven and Hell at the same time. His mind was full of thoughts of the women's breasts, being buried under the women's bodies, and was afraid that he was going to suffocate, but fortunately, if he was going to die, he was going to die with women (and Anko) that he loved.

"Ooh Ryou~"

"Ryouta-kun, that's ecchi..."

"Ooh yeah baby boy~ This is the best~"

Satsuki, Mikoto, and Anko moaned in unison, sending their pleasure into their voices, as Ryou let out muffled cries around Mikoto's breasts, unable to do anything else, not even able to move...not that he minded right now however.

Unknown to them, Shisui stood outside, or he was standing until he fainted onto the ground with a giant nose bleed, but not before letting out a "Harem Master!" in regards to Ryou, though was slightly jealous that he was with three women at the same time, he could live with it if it was his little brother.

* * *

 **Next day...**

"So, can you explain to me why this freaking cat keep getting away from the owner? I mean, this is the third time this week this has happened. Doesn't she know to lock the door when she's in the house."

Hanabi complained as Shisui, herself, Ryouta, and Sai walked through the village having scratch marks on their bodies besides Shisui, with Ryouta holding onto the thing responsible for the scratches, and that being a cat that struggled to get away but the boy held it so tight that it couldn't get away, Anko deciding not to show up today.

She was a wild horse, she'd show up when she wanted, and then disappear when she wanted as well, since she wasn't officially on the team, she'd come at different times and cause some mischief, kidnap Ryouta, and then disappear with him, bring him back looking more scared than before. And that's how Anko worked with the team.

It has been over three weeks since they made Genin. Ryouta, Hanabi and Sai all work together with Shisui on...D ranked missions. Though they weren't the best, and most of the time were more troublesome than they are worth. Though they have bonded even more now, with Sai forgoing honorifics with Hanabi, and decided to call Ryouta Ryou-kun instead of Ryouta-kun like she had before, and now he called her Sai-chan instead of Sai-san, with Hanabi calling her just Sai.

All in all, they've become closer than they thought they would with simple missions...though Hanabi and Ryouta wished that they could have some different missions, ones that challenged them more, but they hadn't had anything like that yet.

"Because it doesn't like the Fire Daimyo's wife, that's why. And you know, I'm beginning to suspect that the reason is because she goes nuts over it all of the time and hugs it to death. Though she isn't doing a good enough job."

Ryouta sighed, having scratch marks all over his body, a cat under his left armpit.

Hanabi sent a scornful look towards the cat, showing her eyes of white towards said cat who hissed as a response to her, but that didn't effect Hanabi in the slightest, deciding that she was happy with showing evil eyes towards the cat.

"Stupid cat. Comes near me again and I will poke out the eyes. Do you hear me little pussy? Escape again and you'll be ending up in cat Heaven...no, in cat Hell where something like you belongs."

Hanabi threatened the cat, sobbing as she had scratches on her face and hands as well. Sai patted Hanabi on the back, wearing a kind smile on her face, showing that she cared.

"There there Hanabi. You're going to be fine."

She expressed some genuine concern, patting the girls back again and again, as Ryouta smiled at the scene, but then the cat attempted to escape, hissing and scratching towards freedom, but while he loved animals, Ryouta couldn't be nice to this cat, and he punched the cat on the top of the head, knocking it out so it couldn't cause anymore problems.

"Stupid cat. Scratches me again and it's going to know about it."

He muttered as Hanabi giggled.

"It's about time that thing got what it deserved. If it was up to me, it would be murdered for what it has done to us. I mean, this is the third time this week, why doesn't this cat do something normal for a change? Does it know normal?"

Hanabi had to question it, as this cat by definition, wasn't normal in the slightest. It was the very meaning of abnormal, and Hanabi should know that, as she knew people that were abnormal, and that was Anko.

"Who knows. Pussy has been dealt with now. It can't hurt anyone else anymore."

Ryouta giggled and swung the cat around, making sure that it was knocked out, which it was. Though when he stopped, he was sure that the cat was wearing a dirty look on its face.

Sai then inched closer, stuck out her hand, and began stroking the cats head, and even though it was knocked out, it still managed a hiss to escape the lips of the cat, which made Sai blink in confusion.

"Ryou-kun, you've pounded that pussy hard."

[Pft!]

The three did a spit take at Sai and then started laughing together at Sai's joke, Sai showing a smile knowing that her way of integrating into the team seems to be succeeding.

"Hahahaha, ooh God Sai-chan. You're just so weird."

Ryouta chortled with a wide grin on his face, something that was infectious with Shisui sharing the same smile as well, petting the top of the boys head, who giggled as a response.

"Is that a good thing?"

She genuinely didn't know, deciding to question it aloud.

Hanabi giggled, nodding her head once.

"We aren't exactly normal, so being weird is fine Sai."

Sai inclined her neck, looking towards the cat again, stroking its face.

"Though it is the Devils spawn, it is pretty cute for a cat. Maybe this is what is called the Devils looks charming the average woman and man." Sai made a guess with the others sweatdropping at the sight, though held themselves back when Sai smiled just enough for it to be noticed. "Either way, what happens to this cat now?"

"We'll be hunting it tomorrow most likely."

Hanabi sighed out with a mirth smirk on her face, hiding her sadness at the whole cat ordeal.

"Now now team, don't be a naughty team~" Shisui sang, placing a hand on both Hanabi's, and Sai's shoulders as he smiled at Ryouta. "You've all done well. This damn thing...I mean, this lovely cat is going to be back with its owner...again."

Even Shisui was getting tired with catching the cat all of the times. Though he had much patience, he knew that if he had to get the cat again...he might just end up killing it with a Genjutsu, and Genjutsu cannot kill, but Shisui was that determined to make it happen.

"Say I've got an idea Ryou-kun. Use a Genjutsu on the cat that frightens it from running away. Maybe show it its death if it runs away again. That'll stop it running away, wouldn't it? That would solve all of our problems."

Hanabi gave her opinion with the others pausing briefly, liking the suggestion very much, with Ryouta especially happy about it, wanting to do it straight away, but held himself back instantly, making himself smile wickedly instead of doing it.

"If only that was possible."

The boy sighed out with a sadness in his tone, wanting to do what Hanabi said, but knew that it would be quite impossible to do such things now. However, there was a glint in his eyes that showed he wasn't above it, and would do it for the right incentive.

"If we did that, the Hokage-sama would surely be mad at us." Shisui sighed, and could see the Hokage's office insight. "Anyway, we're going to get rid of the cat now, so no complaining when in front of the Hokage-sama children."

Shisui advised with a fat smile on his face, earning smiles back at him.

"Yeah yeah, we know Sensei." Hanabi said with a wink. "But Sensei, can't you ask the Hokage-sama to have this cat be done by another Genin team? I'd like to see Nee-chan's team being on the scene with this thing."

Shisui couldn't argue with the girl, as they seem to have this mission quite a lot. Shisui thought it was about teamwork...but doing the same task again and again was driving even him crazy.

"Heh, you've got a point. It does seem we're the ones that are getting this Demon...I mean cat. Don't worry, I will ask the Hokage-sama to put someone else on the cat finding mission. Though, we'll still have a mundane task like this as well, so don't get your hopes up."

They Genin sighed, nodding in agreement with what he said, knowing that they wouldn't get anything decent anyway.

* * *

They continued to walk until they made it to the Hokage's building, walking inside while smiling. But as they neared the office itself, the office that were missions were assigned, the four could hear raised voices.

[But I don't wanna another boring mission like this! Oi, Jii-chan, give us another mission that's better than these! We're Ninja now, give us something else alreaddddddddddddddy!]

They paused at the door, and in unison, sighed, knowing the voice on the other side of the door.

"Take one guess who that is."

Hanabi breathed out with annoyance, waving a hand through her own hair so she could get some of the hair out of her eyes.

"Ooh Naruto-kun, what are you doing now?" Ryouta's eyes cast at the door, wondering what the young boy was doing this time and then cast his eyes downwards. " _He doesn't even talk to me anymore. It's like I've done something...but he doesn't want to talk to me...even with what the Hokage-sama said...I still feel bad about it...I wish he would talk with me already...or not avoid me at least..._ "

His eyes turned sad as he remembered the times he went to talk with Naruto, but they never got to speak. Naruto would either make an excuse and run away, or he would completely ignore him all together. Though he heard from Satsuki that Naruto acted fine with them, but with him, it was as if there was a distance between them, a distance that they didn't know about.

Sai didn't say anything, but she did narrow her eyes with slight annoyance. What she knew about Naruto was things that she didn't like that much, though she was willing to tolerate him if it was for Ryouta.

Shisui took a deep breath in.

"Yup, sounds like Naruto-kun is displeased with something." Shisui didn't sound as displeased as Hanabi looked, and decided to open the door. "Come on gang, lets get to it."

With a nod of the trio, the three followed their Sensei inside of the room. Once inside, they saw that Satsuki, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto were all standing before the Hokage, and Iruka, who was sat down near the opposing window, with a large woman waiting in the corner dressed as a noble, the Shisui team recognizing the woman as the woman that owned the cat and Hanabi with Ryouta glared at the woman as they've met her more than they'd have liked.

Since everyone was focused on Naruto, no one noticed the people enter the room, besides the Hokage who smiled at the return of Shisui and his team, seeing that he was back with his team.

"It isn't fair Hokage-jii-jii! We need more stronger missions than this crap! None of those are acceptable! They all succcccccccccccccccck!" Naruto screamed, causing the people in the room to wince at the sound. "Please let me on a better missioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!"

" _He's such an idiot..._ "

Satsuki thought to herself, running fingers through her hair, wishing Ryouta was next to her.

" _Why does he have to be like this all of the time...?_ "

Sakura sighed to herself, thumbing her hair at the same time as watching Naruto scream at the Hokage.

" _I knew he'd cause trouble sooner or later. That's just who this guy is after all._ "

Kakashi's head dipped quite a bit while the rest just looked on with slight disinterest eyes, Ryouta though smiling sadly at the blonde, seeing that he was acting more of himself than he was when he was around the young Uchiha.

"Idiot!" Iruka roared and stood up. "Everyone who's a rookie starts off with these missions. Stop with the complaints Naruto! Do we need to teach you again what kind of Ninja's get what missions?"

Naruto growled at the Sensei, as the Hokage laced his fingers together resisting the urge to yell right back at Naruto, though his self control was waning, slowly but surely being done in by Naruto's lack of patience.

"But, but! We've been doing nothing but these worthless missions! I'm ready for the big leagues! I wont become Hokage if I'm stuck on these loser missions all of the time! Oi, Jii-chan, time to get us better missions or I will-!"

BANG!

Kakashi nailed Naruto on the top of the head with his fist, sending Naruto to the ground, cutting him off mid-sentence as Kakashi bowed his head apologetically towards the elder Hokage.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama. Naruto is...a little..." He couldn't even finish the sentence, attempting to think of a good word for the boy. But then he looked at the blonde, and shook his head. "Cut it out Naruto."

Kakashi warned with a harsh glare who glared back at he silver haired Jonin while sticking out his tongue.

Hiruzen took a deep breath in, exhaling and then looked towards the blonde boy.

"Looks like I have to explain what missions are to you Naruto." Naruto paused from looking at the ground, looking at the man, as the Hokage took a puff of his pipe. "Look, clients come into this village everyday. They request things from babysitting to assassinations." Hiruzen then put his hand on the table, showing documents to the young blonde. "On the request list, a variety of requests are listed on it...and are all on separate levels, ranging from D to S rank missions. In this village, we separate Ninja's into classes. And you're the lowest class, a Genin. A Genin doesn't take on assassination missions. They take on D ranked missions. This is because no ordinary Genin can handle above D ranked missions, and you're all fresh Genin. Do I have to remind you what happened with your test?" The three of them hung their heads down, Shisui smiling at his own team who did the same. "Right now, you're not suited for such missions."

Naruto turned his head away from the Hokage in a huff.

"Oh, come on already. It doesn't matter about that's stuff. You've told me things like that before. But I'm already now, for anything. S ranked, A ranked, whatever. It doesn't matter, we'll get it done easily! I'm gonna be Hokage, so I can't have weak missions to do!"

Even though he sounded happy about it, Ryouta looked sadly at him, unable to get over why Naruto was ignoring him. Since Naruto was his best friend, he thought that he would be able to talk with him about anything, but recently, all he had been doing was evading his company all together.

The Hokage looked at Naruto with a soft gaze, and could see that he was only trying to prove himself, however he also saw that while Team 7 were strong, they couldn't work together like Team 11 could, so the mission he had in mind, was more suited to them than Naruto's team.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but right now, you and your team aren't ready for anything above Ranked C missions and even then C Ranked would be a difficult one for you and your team, though I'm not ruling it out either. In the future, if you prove yourself ready, then we'll send you on tougher missions. Until then, bond with your teammates more."

"Baaaaaah. Then I will just have to prove that I'm the greatest Ninja in the village, then you will send me on an awesome mission! Mark my words old man, I'm gonna show all of you that I'm amazing!"

With that, Naruto turned face, and began walking away in a huff. However, as he saw Ryouta stood there with a cat, he was about to say something, but then thought of what Mizuki said, and left without saying anything, greatly upsetting the boy with raven coloured hair.

Kakashi bowed his head respectfully.

"Sorry Hokage-sama for his rudeness. We'll take our leave now." The Hokage waved off Kakashi who then turned to walk away, but then he saw Shisui and greeted him. "Your team giving you a hard time like that then?"

"Nah, they're good brats really. They work together well, and have a good relationship with one another."

Shisui explained while shaking his neck once, patting each of his Genin on the top of their heads, earning small smiles from each of them, except Sai who couldn't smile at this moment in time.

Kakashi looked at the Genin team, then back to his own remaining members, and then finally resting his lone eye onto the Uchiha male, and shot him a dark look, a look that said that he wasn't pleased.

"I hate you Shisui and I hope you suffer a pain like no other."

"Love ya too Kakashi-kun~"

Kakashi's eye shot one more glaring look at the man, before he left with a sulking look on his face. As he left, Shisui held back a little chuckle, that turned into a good laugh when he saw that the silver haired male left the area.

Sakura bent her neck, and was about to go to the door as well, but then she saw Ryouta. She went to open her mouth, but Satsuki pushed her to the side, and as quick as lightning, she found her way to his side, inches from his lips as he smiled at the girl.

Ryouta then remembered something that Satsuki told him about Sakura, so he walked over to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, can I please have them."

Ryouta began to the confusion of Sakura.

"H-Have what?"

She was perplexed on what he was talking about, but Ryouta held out his hand.

"Sakura-chan, it is okay. You have a problem, but I want to tell you that you're not alone. I'm here for you Sakura-chan. It's okay to come off them now."

"C-Come off them?" She said her doubt with Satsuki snickering to the others confusions. "C-Come off what exactly?"

"Sakura-chan...the coke." Sakura opened her mouth wide in stunned shock, Satsuki having a wide smile on her face. "I've heard that you wish to get stoned and summon baby Gilgamesh, or give birth I'm not sure, to destroy Konoha."

Sakura put a hand to her mouth and sobbed as Satsuki giggled, Shisui doing the same. Sai didn't look any different, as Hanabi snickered at the words with the Hokage and Iruka staying out of it.

"N-No! I'm not doing that! I'm not on coke Ryou-kun! And I'm not pregnant with baby Gilgamesh either! I love Konoha, I don't want it destroyed!"

Sakura burst into tears from everything that was happening to her so Ryouta moved closer, and gently embraced her.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. I'll help you get off the coke."

"I'm not on coke!" She quickly snapped as Satsuki laughed at her. Sakura turned her murderous eyes towards Satsuki. "And you stop spreading lies about me as well!"

"I'm not lying though."

Satsuki denied the accusation and pecked Ryouta on the cheek to the annoyance of Sakura.

"Satsuki-chan, you've suddenly come close like this. Is there a reason?"

Satsuki shook her neck, shooting a dark look at Sakura who stiffened and walked out of the room as fast as she could because of the accusation of being on drugs and the harsh glare that came from Satsuki.

Satsuki then focused her eyes onto the boy again.

"Of course not. It's just, we haven't seen one another today and last night in the bath was...annoying, with that damn Anko attempting those things with the elephant tits that she has. You left before I got up, and I missed my morning grope of your butt. You'll just have to make it up to me later on." Forgetting for a moment where she was, she reached behind him, and placed her hands on his butt, but when she was about to squeeze it, she saw the eyes of the others on her, so she moved her hands upwards, and rested them on his back. "I'll do it later. So meet me later, okay?"

"Yeah, later on, I will."

Satsuki closed the distance, pressing her lips on the boys lips for an instance, Hiruzen's eyes widening slightly when she saw the jealous looks from both Sai and Hanabi.

" _I guess the rumours of that boy having more than one girl after him are true, and I thought Shisui was pulling my leg as well._ " Hiruzen smiled, then she saw that Satsuki ended up groping him anyway. " _And those rumours are true as well. Didn't know that Satsuki would show such appetite around others. Then again, they've always been close so this doesn't come as a shock._ "

Hiruzen resisted the urge to smile, while Iruka looked quite jealous that a twelve year old had not only one woman, but three at least after him. Shisui however was ecstatic, seeing how close the Uchiha's are and how Hanabi and Sai looked to be annoyed by it.

Satsuki broke away from his lips, and faced the door.

"See you later Ryou."

"Y-Yes, see you later Satsuki-chan."

With a brief exchange, Satsuki left the Hokage's office, with Shisui stepping forward.

"Hokage-sama. We've captured...I mean, we secured the...cat."

The Hokage looked at the cat, and allowed a smile to appear on his old face.

"Oh? What was the cat called again? We need the official name please."

He grinned out, Shisui blushing in embarrassment, and didn't want to say it.

"Ryou? You'll say the name?" He looked towards Ryou and gave him a pleading look, but Ryou shook his head. "Hanabi my Hyuga-chan. You'll say something, wont you?" He then looked at Hanabi, but she shook her head as well. "Sai? You'll say something about it wont you?" Finally, he looked at Sai, but she did the same. Seeing that, Shisui shook his head sadly. "You are all mean and hate me most likely."

With those words, he earned shit eating grins from the Genin in the room, a sort of payback for what happened to them with Anko, as they saw that this was a more befitting punishment than anything.

Sighing in resignation, he faced the Hokage with a red face, taking in a deep breath to prepare himself. Exhaling deeply, he gave in and muttered the name as quiet as a ghosts words.

"M-Mrs Snookums Love Doodle Dangle has been captured..."

As soon as he said that, everyone besides the cat lover owner snorted, which made Shisui look more embarrassed than he had been before, and wanted to run away at top speeds, which would be insanely fast for him.

"Ooh God that's amazing~"

"Nii-chan has some tough times~"

"Haha, I'm sorry Shisui-san, but that's funny."

"So, this is a funny event...brings warm feelings to my heart."

"Hahahahahahahahaha~"

Hanabi's eyes flowing with happy tears, the same with Ryouta and Iruka. Sai merely smiled at the sight without laughing. Hiruzen was downright laughing at the man, which brought tears to his eyes, them flowing down his face so fast that they wet the ground.

"S-Stop laughing at me...you're bullies and I hate each and everyone of you..."

They continued laughing at him for a few minutes, until it finally calmed down. In the meantime, Ryouta patted Shisui's back when he fell to the ground, a depressed aura around his body.

The large woman then rushed over to Ryouta, and grabbed the cat out of his arms, it waking up somehow at the same time, and she pushed her large cheeks against its face, it looking as if it was about to die.

"Ooh Mrs Snookums Love Doodle Dangle-chan~ You're okay now~ I'm here for you baby~!"

The cat meowed desperately for escape, but the large woman kept the cat tightly secured in her face and its body against her breasts, something that all of the males grimaced at, seeing how unattractive she was...but were too scared to say anything.

" _I hope it ends up dying..._ " Hanabi gave an offhanded through, then berated herself for such thoughts. " _No, I shouldn't say anything like that, but still...I have to think evil thoughts of that cat._ "

Ryouta shot a dark look at the cat, wanting it to die but didn't say anything about it, keeping his eyes sharply on the cat, and unknowingly activated the Sharingan when the cats eyes locked with his own.

Once the cat lover lady left, Shisui walked forward, and was able to give his report to the Hokage, while the Ninja's behind him smiled weakly, hoping that they weren't going to get another boring mission.

"So, the mission was successful."

The Hokage said after Shisui finished giving his report about it.

"Yes, we're ready for another mission, aren't we team?"

"Y-Yes Shisui-sensei!"

Ryouta replied cheerfully, with Hanabi nodding her head in agreement. Sai didn't say anything or even show anything, but she was agreeing with the others, as she didn't care what they did next, but kind of wished that she didn't have to do anything that was boring.

"Then that's great, because we have a new mission for you all." The Hokage began, looking at Iruka who nodded, then looked back at Shisui and the other three Genin. "Since you've shown excellent work on missions, and how you've progressed with your missions, as well as your own progressions, seeing that out of the teams, you've come the furthest in many things, its been decided you four have been granted a C Ranked mission."

As soon as the words left his lips, Ryou and Hanabi looked at one another with wide eyes, and thrusted their fists forward.

""YES!""

THWACK!

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Shisui cried and rubbed the back of his head with a bump forming there. "What did you two hit me for you nutcase's!? That flipping hurt you meanies!"

Ryouta and Hanabi bowed their heads apologetically.

"S-Sorry Shisui-sensei."

"It was our mistake. Got too excited."

Hanabi apologized with Ryouta nodding his head in sorrow. Shisui sobbed some tears that appeared to be of the fake kind, but then his eyes went towards the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama. You're sending us on a C Ranked mission?"

"Yes. It's to escort a certain person. He'll explain after I've called him inside." He stated, then looked at the door. "Come inside if you would."

Shisui and the gang turned towards the door, and waited for it to open. For a few seconds, nothing happened. That was until the door was thrusted open, and a elderly man walked in with a sake bottle in his hand, some dripping from his chin, indicating that he had just had a sip of it.

The elder man looked at the children and sneered at each and everyone of them, earning scowls as responses from the Genin, while Shisui didn't say anything, but smile brightly.

"These are my protection? One looks like he is only nine years old and looks like he's doped up to the eyeballs." He looked at Ryou when he said that, the boy flashing his Sharingan at the man. Shisui sensing the anger placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him. But then the old man looked towards Hanabi who scowled at him. "Then her, she's blind, how could she be a Ninja?"

Gesturing towards Hanabi, she took out a kunai and activated her Dojutsu with a dangerous smile on her face, a smile that sent chills throughout the peoples bodies, even the Hokage was stunned by how dangerous the look on her face was.

"I'm going for the eyes!" She charged, ready to kill the old man within a second but Shisui easily restrained her from moving, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling him close to his own. "Sensei! Let me go! I'm going to make it so he is blind!"

She thrashed around frantically, slashing with her kunai, but Shisui was able to keep her from moving, thankfully. Hanabi didn't want to give up, moving around and thrashing around madly, Shisui being able to keep her calm.

"No, I can't let you go! If you do, then I will end up being stopped for this! And he's the client, you can't kill the client!"

"I don't care! No one calls me blind and gets away with it! I'm going to kill him for this! I am Hanabi Hyuga not some blind person! He's going to pay for this, severally! I'm going to make him pay for this!"

Ryouta, keeping his cool, though felt the same as Hanabi, petted the head of the Hyuga girl, sending calming feelings into the girls body, keeping her from yelling and attempted or even possible, murder.

"Shhh now Hanabi-chan. Don't worry, you're going to be okay. He's a meanie but you're a good person, don't let the drunk get to you."

"Tch...I hate him Ryou-kun...he's mean and I hate him very much."

She mumbled towards the raven haired boy, but said boy didn't respond and continued to pet her head. Seeing as there was no more danger, the Sensei of the team let go of Hanabi and allowed Ryouta to take care of her.

The drunk looked at the Genin, sighing openly which made a tick mark appear on two of the three Genin's foreheads. Sai didn't seem that bothered about the fact that the drunk was rude.

"I'm the great bridge builder Tazuna." The now named Tazuna expressed with a blush on his face, the blush that was that of a drunk man. "Once I've returned to my country with you escorting me, protecting me with your very lives on the line, you'll have to protect me while I complete the bridge! Even for children and blind people like you, you should be able to do it, shouldn't you?"

Ryouta growled at that, and flashed his Sharingan, making the tomoe's spin around dangerously as the eyes fell upon the old builder. He was about to do something to the man, but Shisui raised his eyebrows which caused him to relent and shake his head so Ryouta stopped showing his Sharingan.

"And that is the mission. Protect Tazuna-san here while he goes back to the Land of Waves, and give him protection while he finishes the bridge. Since this is a C Ranked mission, it isn't going to be too difficult and will at most come across bandits, but for Ninja Genin like yourself, it wont be difficult. In three hours, be at the village gates."

Ryouta and Hanabi nodded at that, while Sai didn't show anything but understood all the same.

Shisui, then looked at his Genin, sending a smile towards them, then nodded his head.

"You heard the Hokage-sama. You'll be leaving the village within three hours, so gear up with everything that you need, Ninja tools and what have you that you'd take for a long assignment so take whatever you need, and meet me at the gates of the Leaf, okay team?"

[Yes Shisui-sensei!]

They replied with smiles and all three had determined faces on their faces.

"Then dismissed."

With that, the team all left to get what they needed for the mission, walking past Tazuna who smiled with a drunk smile towards them, the three Genin attempting to not growl at the sight of the man, deciding that they need to be cautious around the man.

Once they had left, Shisui faced the Hokage with a questioning eyebrow.

"Hokage-sama, does Hiashi-sama know about this? I mean, since Hanabi-chan is the heiress of the Hyuga clan, wouldn't Hiashi-sama have reservations about allowing Hanabi-chan out of the village?"

The Hokage released a breath from his nose, and quickly inclined his head.

"Yes, Hiashi knows about it. I ran the mission by him first, and he accepted it without worry as he knew that you'd look out for her. However, he also wanted to speak with Ryouta Uchiha...that's right, I forgot to mention it in the heat of the moment."

The Hokage felt a little stupid at that, as he was supposed to be the leader of the village, and he forgot a simple detail such as that. Shisui, seeing that, put his foot forward.

"Don't worry, I will go and-"

"There's no need." The Hokage cut him off. "I'm sure that Hiashi would arrange a meeting with Ryouta Uchiha before you all disappear off on the mission. But Shisui, I don't have to remind you on both Hanabi and Ryou. Those two children are precious too this village, they both have a Dojutsu that could be stolen and used against this village."

"Please do not worry. I will protect them with my lives. Even if I die, I will keep them safe. And to save a concern that you might have, I wont allow my personal feelings for my Otouto to affect the mission."

Hokage allowed a relieved breath to escape his lungs at that.

"Of course, I should have known that. That's all Shisui, go and prepare for the mission."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

With the usage of his special technique, Shisui disappeared out of the window, the old Hokage face palming as he looked towards the door.

"Seriously, use the door Shisui...why is it so difficult to use the door...you're just like Itsuki-chan. Both you and Ryouta-kun..."

With a sigh escaping his lips, the old Hokage continued his day with Iruka, the bridge builder taking a sip of his sake, looking towards the window where the elder Uchiha left through.

* * *

 **With Danzo...**

Within a dark room, Danzo was sat on a chair with his arms folded across his chest. Before him, was Sai. She had a bowed head, and was on her hands and knees in a bowing position.

"Speak, girl. What information do you have for me?"

Danzo demanded with an irritated face and an equally frustrated tone as well, something on his mind though Sai didn't know what that was, and she explained what was going to happen with Tazuna.

"Danzo-sama, I've been assigned a mission to journey to the Land of Waves to escort a builder named Tazuna-san and are to guard him while he finishes building this bridge."

Sai began, informing Danzo of the situation.

As he listened to the girl, Danzo's eyes narrowed slightly, thinking about the repercussions of what of sending not only the Sharingan but the Byakugan being sent out of the village with only Shisui as protection, but then his eyes turned upwards.

"I see, so Hiruzen is sending Team 11 on that mission is he?" Danzo began with a raised eyebrow. "I see, then we've got to have you protect Ryouta Uchiha and Hanabi Hyuga." Danzo stated with a curious brow being drawn from Sai, who then elaborated for the girl. "While the Byakugan doesn't concern me that much, Ryouta's Sharingan cannot fall into enemies hands, the same with the Byakugan. Enemies cannot have powerful Dojutsu's like those."

"So, you're asking me to lay my life down?"

While Sai would do it...she didn't want to leave just yet. Since being with Team Shisui, she has come to like it, and wanted to spend more time with them all, not just Ryouta. However since Danzo was ordering her, she'd have to do it, whatever it was, since she was still apart of Root.

"If it comes to that, then yes. But only for Ryouta Uchiha more than Hanabi Hyuga. The Byakugan is an acceptable loss, the Sharingan isn't an acceptable loss, do you understand? Ryouta Uchiha has to be protected, kept safe since he is the boy that needs to be kept protected."

Danzo confirmed, which she nodded at, knowing full well what Danzo was thinking about and what he wanted from Ryouta, eventually.

"I see...then I am prepared to do that. I will protect Ryou-kun...Ryouta Uchiha with my life. Even if I die in the process."

Danzo's eyes lit up slightly at the words she spoke, glad that she had said that.

"Good. Also, while on this mission, this is your time to get through to Ryouta Uchiha. While away from Satsuki Uchiha, you can lure away Ryouta from them, and lead him into Root."

"Danzo-sama? You want me to begin?"

Danzo confirmed it with a nod of his head.

"Yes...while away from the village, it would be harder for Shisui to keep an eye on you. He'd expect something from me, or other Root members, but that isn't possible. However, you'll be able to show Ryouta the...way to the Root. You have to bring him over willingly, or this could all fail. Besides, I've got some thing's that could help you lure him away once sufficiently away."

Danzo reached to the side of him, and pulled out a scroll to the confusion of Sai.

"Danzo-sama, what is that?"

Danzo's smile widened to a creepy look, making Sai blink in confusion.

"This is something that Ryouta Uchiha has always wanted. And when he becomes interested enough, I'm going to show it him, which will be a sure thing to lead him to Root, and his pure Sharingan will be finally on Roots team."

Sai kept staring at the scroll, wondering what would Ryouta Uchiha want more than anything else in the world, and why would Danzo have something like that within his possession.

* * *

 **Unknown location...**

"So Ryou is going on his first mission out of the village is he with Shisui and his team? Where was he going again?"

Madara Uchiha, sat in a lone room on a throne type seat with a smirk on Madara's mask, the smirk for themselves as a plant like creature that was sticking out of the ground.

"Yes, it seems that he's going on a C Ranked mission to the Land of Waves with Shisui Uchiha as the Sensei, Hanabi Hyuga and Sai, the unknown girl from the Root program that Danzo runs."

"Heh, I see. So that's how it is, is it? Then again, I knew that he'd be leaving the village sooner or later. But to think that this is that soon...well, that's also going to work to my advantage as well."

The plant like creature explained to Madara. Madara's smile grew wider as many thoughts entered Madara's mind, thoughts of Ryouta, and what Ryouta would be able to do now.

"What are you thinking exactly?"

The plant creature couldn't help but wonder what Madara was thinking about, even though it couldn't see the face, the plant creature knew that something was going on in the plant creatures mind.

"Then this is going to be the perfect time to test him, to see how strong he has become. Yes, it has been a few years now, what kind of abilities does he possess when in a life and death situation."

The scheming Madara couldn't keep the wild thoughts in Madara's head much longer, as he/she was excited, happy, and was waiting to see what Ryouta would be able to do.

"Huh? What are you saying? For a C Ranked mission, there wouldn't be much danger. So how would his abilities be tested, Madara? Bandits wouldn't be able to do anything against him as even Genin can deal with them and Ryouta is far beyond a simple Genin, so what would you have done?"

Madara removed the mask, and showed a disgusting smile towards the plant creature who flinched at the sight, wondering and attempting to guess what Madara was thinking about.

"I'm saying that Ryouta Uchiha, is about to be tested by those people and will be tested well and true."

"Those people? What are you..." The plant like creature questioned, but then deduced who Madara was talking about, and blinked in surprise. "Madara, are you saying that you're going to use those people?"

Madara nodded a single time, putting a hand on the seat, pushing it to the side.

"Whoever is available yes. It is time to test that boy...and see what the future holds for him. If I'm right, then he'll be amazing..."

Madara trailed off, thinking about many things that were about Ryou.

"But to send one of those people for a Genin, isn't that a little overkill? Ryouta Uchiha might be skilled, but his skills aren't that much better than a Chunin. There's no way he'd be able to deal with those kind of monsters."

Stating the obvious to Madara, Madara showed the smile that made people cringe when seeing it, sending shivers down the plant creatures spin, causing a reaction like no other.

"No, actually. It isn't overkill, it is just a kill enough actually. It's time to bring those people here, and lets see who wants a piece of an Uchiha...though, I'm sure it wouldn't take much convincing."

As the two conversed, they were unaware that something else was listening into the conversation, and had narrowed eyes at what they discussed, and then left before Madara could notice anything was going on.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So this chapter begins the land of waves arc! So yeah, team Shisui was the one to get the mission first, since I've rarely seen fics where another team besides team seven get such a mission before the actual team seven themselves, since in this fic it makes more sense to send the (as of right now) superior team.**

 **But that doesn't mean that Team Kakashi wont be in the Land of Waves as I need them there as well, so you'll see how that works in the future chapters, and it does have something to do with Madara and the 'help' that Madara requested. But as to who Madara is sending...you'll have to wait and see. But it isn't a member of the Akatsuki. However, what does Danzo have in his words "Something Ryouta has always wanted." in his possession? It seems that not only Madara, but Danzo has plans for this mission and the future of the young Uchiha.**

 **Nothing much to add except that Haku will be reintroduced soon and Ryouta will be bonding with her as well as getting it sorted with Naruto. So, until next time where some good action comes along!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **War sage; Thanks! And yah, you never know~**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, this chapter is, something alright and yeah, he's the type to get like that quite easily, huh. Yeah, that would definitely be awesome to see, those two fighting side by side and I don't see why he wouldn't do something like that, knowing they need backup. Eeh, I haven't decided if he is or not yet, though I've got some time to think about it so it is all good. Yeah, Haku comes in soon, and with a good one at that.**

 **Naroku; Thanks, glad you did. Awesome suggestions. Eeh, you've got a point there really, but the same could be said for Shino as well, as he beat Kankuro from what I remember, and Sasuke also did things as well that would qualify them, the same with Naruto. Maybe it was just Kishimoto wanting to have Shikamaru be the only one for the following arc, the retrieval of Sasuke or something like that.**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it. Yeah, I did get it, don't worry. Of course, I listen to everyone's suggestions and take them into consideration. Well, that's kinda a mystery for now, if it did or not. Hmmm, who Madara is sending will be revealed...soon. Hehe, Zetsu might just be right there. Hmmm, a Nindo huh. Well, maybe in the future he will have such a thing. Yeah, that technique could be a Mangekyou ability, now that I think about it. In the future, he's going to have his own team and things like that. Heh, they would be funny, compare harems and everything lol. Yeah, there is some action this chapter, and more to come in the future. Eh, I've only seen the films, never read the books before.**

 **Harem Master123; Hehe, I'm glad that you did. And yeah, that was a good scene, huh~ Seems to be a favourite of the people. Yeah, that will come later into the arc of this arc, which is going to be good. And awesome suggests!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehe, you never know, it certainly could be. Heh, that he is, though not of his choice due to Satsuki, and Anko, while Mikoto just went along with it. Yeah, Satsuki thought that she might as well allow it, though has set down the ground rules. Well, knowing them, it isn't going to be good. And the scroll is a secret for now~ As for that, it is going to be somewhat of a surprise.**

 **Jugar38; Thanks! Yeah, the bath scene was quite the something, wasn't it? Yeah, maybe that was the case. Last chapter was a build up to this, and the next ones as well. Not this chapter, but the one after she will be doing.**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, he certainly does do that, as hinted in past chapters and whatnot~ Anko, sneaking in like that, and doing what she did, naughty woman. The kitty cat mission was as always, weirdly wonderful. And yup, thought I would change it up a little bit, and have Team Eleven go first, rather than Team Seven, though they will come eventually. Hehe, I think I do. In the next chapter, Haku will surely be coming back into the story and yeah, Satsuki surely wont be happy when she learns that piece of information. I know, kid can't catch a break. Zabuza, Madara, and even Danzo are all making plans, though Zabuza not knowing of the last two. And what Danzo has...wont be told yet hehe~ Like to keep people in suspense, and wonder as well. Yeah, more harem times to come in new chapters hehe! And that, I do not know yet.**

 **Lightwave; Hehe yeah, that seems to be a fav among everyone around hehe~ Yeah, in their own way, they all enjoyed having fun times in the bath with Ryouta~ In the future, there will be yeah. You never know, they could get stuck with such a mission. Yeah, I have a good plan on how to bring them to wave, and why they would be the ones sent as well. Sai will...you'll see~ Hehe, you'll have to read, and find out what that scroll is~ And Tobi surely isn't being a good person with the people that are going to be sent after Ryouta. Awesome suggestions!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, it was certainly getting hot for Ryouta, being surrounded by two beautiful women, and a cute girl like Satsuki. Yup, Satsuki has green lighted Mikoto for the harem, and the only one that she will willingly accept for now. Yeah, they had to get their own payback on him, even if they had to rely on such methods to do so. Danzo...what could he be planning with the scroll, is a good question.**

 **AlphaOmega; Nah, don't worry, you reviewed, and that makes me happy! Hehe, thank you, and yup, what a popular scene that was, didn't think it would be but it is which I am glad about. Yeah, you'd think for someone so keen on building a harem for his younger brother, he wouldn't be jealous...but he's only human so even Shisui would show such jealousy. You are so right about that, it's one thing after another with him, isn't it? Though he's got his girls around to keep him balanced. That's a good question, and the answer is...they'll have a unique proper reunion. Awesome suggestions!**

 **Guest; Thanks, and I'm glad that you have done now. Always love nice reviews~ And yeah, that seems to be quite the popular thing about the chapter, huh.**

 **Jack; Thanks, and yeah, you're right about that~**

 **LetsSeeIfICanDoThisToo; Well, it is a mix of many things really, like I don't want it to be all combat and no mixing, or the reverse of that as well. Well, I'm glad that you decided to stick around, and glad that you liked it. Yeah, I am hoping that I can do some unique things with this story and what others haven't done before. And thank you for the praise on my writing ability, it made my day!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The wave mission, not as expected!**

"I can't believe it, Ryou." Satsuki sighed as she laid on his bed, slowly looking around the room. "You get to go on a mission to the Land of Waves, and I'm stuck with a drug taking Sakura, and an idiot Naruto who wants to eat blasted ramen all of the time. Hanabi, Sai and you get to leave the village on a C Ranked mission, while baka Haruno and Uzumaki continue to piss me off all of the time, though Sakura is funny when she thinks that she isn't a drug lord when she actually is." Satsuki paused, and then looked towards Ryouta with a pleading look in her eyes. "Take me with you, okay? I'll replace that Sai, and become the third member of the team, Ryou. Just think, two Uchiha's, a Hyuga, and an Uchiha leader. It would be the ultimate Uchiha team with the Hyuga in the mix. We'd be the best team in the world, don't you think?"

Satsuki added with a begging touch to her tone as she stroked the bed softly and casually stretched her body at the same time, Ryou smiling at her as he packed his bag.

"I'm sorry, but you're Team Seven. I cannot take you with us, Satsuki-chan. And even if I wanted too, which I do, it isn't my choice, you'd have to ask Hokage-sama about replacement of the teams. I don't have any sway over such things."

Ryouta clarified for the young female Uchiha, said girl shaking her head in defiance.

"Uuh, that means I have to go and talk with Hokage-sama then. Yeah, I can do that. I will go and ask the Ojii-sama, and make him see that he had made a mistake in putting me with Naruto and Sakura. We'd thrive much better than I would with them. Sakura is Sakura, and Naruto...don't even get me started."

"But Hokage-sama had his reasons." Ryouta rebuked, pushing a bang out of his eye. "He must see that you, Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun are suited to one another as I am with Hanabi-chan and Sai-chan. If we weren't, then Hokage-sama would've placed us together, you know? He is only trying to make us the best Shinobi that we can be."

Ryouta tried to get through to her, to make sense to her. And while she understood what he was saying, she didn't want to accept it.

"Hmph, it isn't fair, Ryou. I wanted to be on your team...and not with the idiots of the class...even Sakura is enough to drive me insane...and added Naruto into the mix...then that means it is going to be...insane...I'm worried that my mental health is going to be effected if I stay with them..."

She gave him an adorable pout, which almost made him melt on the spot, wanting to give her what she wanted right there and then, but he held himself back, and released a breath through his nose.

"Though, I will miss you, my adorable Satsuki-chan." He smiled, then added. "But don't worry Satsuki-chan. I will bring you back something nice, then when I get back, we'll do something together. Maybe having a training session? Yeah, that would be fun, wouldn't it? Me and you training together. We haven't done that in awhile, so I can see us having a good time with training."

Ryouta offered Satsuki and quickly darted towards the other side of the room, grabbing some items from his personal draw, and placing them in his back, some which Satsuki saw as weapons.

Satsuki herself sighed slightly, her eyes looking towards the floor dejectedly.

"That wasn't what I thought you were going to suggest honestly."

She admitted with a sad tone in her voice, and rolled over on the bed, going from her front to her back, and allowed her hair to fall off the side of the bed, touching the ground since it was so long.

"Hmmm?"

Ryouta hummed as if asking an unasked question.

"No, you don't even know much about it anyway...training right now is...to even suggest training when you went out with that damn pig..."

Satsuki trailed off, wanting to say what she really wanted, but couldn't due to...various things that even held her back. Though she was quite happy when she saw that Ryouta had a confused face, as it meant that he was paying attention to solely her right now, which is something she loved.

"Is there something wrong with training Satsuki-chan? I thought you liked it when we train together. Was I perhaps wrong in someplace? Don't you like training with me? Have you gone off me as a training partner? Am I not good enough anymore?"

She shook her head at what he said, knowing that when it came to such things, training always came to his mind first, and romance to his second though she wishes that he did come to romance first in the future, and training second.

"Not really. I mean yeah, I like training with you...but it isn't romantic, besides the part where you take your shirt off, which happens quite a lot and I do really love those parts. It is just, you went out with Ino, on a date at that. Yet we've not done anything like that." She then flipped her position so she was on her front again, and faced him with a pout. "I'm just saying that since we're...whatever we are, I thought that you might want me to go on a date with you...but I guess that it doesn't really enter your mind, huh."

Ryouta smiled softly at the raven haired girl, and walked over to the bed. Sitting down next to her, he placed his hand on the top of her head, and gently patted it, the girl pouting at the touch.

"Ne ne, sorry Satsuki-chan. I didn't mean to make you feel sad. Of course, I would love to go on a date with Satsuki-chan. You'll just have to tell me what you want to do and we'll do that."

She released a breath through her nose, and budged closer to his body, finding her head resting on his thigh after forcing him to go to the side of the bed, and looked up at him with doe eyes.

"You are the man, Ryou. You should take me wherever you think is best. I don't even care if it is to some run down place, as long as it is with you, I would love anything." She smiled a genuine smile, but then adopted a frown and pointed at him. "To be clear, take me to a run down place, and I will hit you because I am not cheap." She quickly added that, then giggled. "Anywhere else is fine with me though, since you're so adorable."

Ryouta gave a hearty chuckle, and bent his body downwards, hovering above her face.

"I see, I get it. I will definitely take Satsuki-chan on the date of a lifetime when I get back, and shower her in presents as well since I really like Satsuki-chan and want to make her happy."

"Yeah, me too. And I know I'm kinda clingy sometimes, but it's because I love you too damn much that I want to keep you for myself, though it seems to be difficult with the increase of girls around you." She casually admitted and shifted her body upwards, until she ended up on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulled him close to her face, smiling beautifully. "But don't worry, even if Shisui-sans little harem idea comes about, I will always be your main love interest and will love you always."

"O-Oh, I see...then I'm glad, I think?"

Asking her to make sure, not wanting to anger the female, said girl gave a consenting nod which made Ryouta smile, glad that he was able to give Satsuki some happiness.

"That's a good boy. Don't forget that I'm your main love interest and you'll be fine. And when you come back, for being a good boy, lets do something special to celebrate your first C Ranked mission. I have some ideas as well, if you're interested in something special between us."

"S-Special huh...? What special thing?"

He stuttered, his eyes showing his unsure feeling of if it was going to be good for him, or for her.

Satsuki wore a smirk, moving closer to his face, using her fingers to lightly play with his cheek gently, loving the feeling of the cool skin on her icy fingertips.

"For now, I cannot say. But lets just say that I'm gonna make you feel good." She alluringly licked her lips, and pecked his lips. "But Ryou...you know, when you get back, I'm going to make you feel...so good, so good that you wont be able to even see straight, hehe~ You'll even squeal with the amount of happiness that I'm going to give you. And of course, I'm going to slap your cute bu...never mind."

Satsuki smiled 'innocently' at the end, pretending to herself that she wasn't going to say anything that she would regret.

"R-Right...I-I can't wait."

He mumbled, flushing from the words that she was using, and how she was implying things that he never thought would be implied by the raven haired girl. Satsuki then inched closer to his lips, brushing them with her fingers.

"Also Ryou...while away, make sure that Sai doesn't do anything. I don't trust her. Hanabi might be okay, but Sai is an unknown factor, she could want to do something with you. She did propose to you when she first met you. Just don't be alone with her, or it could get dangerous. She could even attempt to rape you, and this time, I am no way joking whatsoever. I just want you to be safe after all from such things."

Ryouta smiled, and kissed her swiftly, stunning the girl at the forwardness, but accepted it all the same with a happy face on, only to be slightly disappointed when the kiss ended.

"Sai-chan knows not to do such things again. Hanabi-chan and I talked with her, and explained that proposing to someone is wrong when you have just met them, and also how she shouldn't make bad advances towards me either."

"I see, then I suppose that it is acceptable. Now bring those lips-"

"Excuse me." Mikoto came into the room and faced the preteens as they looked to be about to kiss, something Mikoto blushed at a little bit, imagining herself in Satsuki's place for a moment, but then shook her head. "Sorry Ryouta-kun, Satsuki to interrupt your private time, but Ryouta-kun, there is a Hyuga member here to see you." She stated to the confusion of Ryouta and Satsuki. "He said something about Hanabi-chan's Otou-sama wanting to speak with you before you head off on your mission."

That brought mild shock to both Satsuki, and Ryouta, the latter went to question it.

"Hiashi-sama wishes to see me?" Ryouta questioned, Mikoto inclining her neck. "But why would he want to see me all of a sudden?"

Mikoto shrugged her shoulders softly, unable to offer anything for him.

"I don't know sweetheart. But the guard said that it was important that you go and see the leader of the Hyuga's before you set out. Now please hurry Ryouta-kun, we don't want to keep the leader of the Hyuga clan waiting, do we?" Ryouta shook his head horizontally, earning a smile from Mikoto who then turned to the door. "Good boy. Oh and good luck on your mission. Please be safe."

"Ne ne, don't worry about me Mikoto-san, I'm going to be just okay. You don't have to worry in the slightest."

Even though he said that, and she knew that he was a talented Genin, she couldn't help but worry. It would've been the same if it was Satsuki though it wasn't Satsuki, and was Ryouta.

"Yes...you're most likely right. Now good luck with your mission, and come back safely."

With those hasty words, Mikoto rapidly left the bedroom, leaving the pair of almost teens together.

Once seeing that her mother had gone, Satsuki shook her hair, and lewdly looked towards Ryouta.

"Ryou...where were we?"

"Huh?" He mumbled, and faced Satsuki, seeing that she had a small blush on her face. "What are you talking about? I have to go and see the Hyuga clan about something."

"Forget it for a second." She hungrily whispered, desire laced within the words. "Stay here for a minute. They can wait, okay? I wont be seeing you for awhile, so I want to spend little time with you. Even a minute would be fine. A kiss would be gentle on my lips as well...just to feel the moistness of your sweet lips is enough. So for a minute, stop and take care of me, okay?"

He was unsure of what to do, but then she pushed him down onto the bed, and got on top of him. Without conveying words, she overlapped lips with him, and smirked at the same time within the kiss.

Rather than fight it, knowing that she'd most likely be upset about it, he decided to enjoy the kiss as much as he possibly could, loving the feeling of her lips against his own, vise versa also being true.

* * *

Inside of the Hyuga compounds garden that was being overlooked by the main house of the estate, stood Hanabi and Ryouta, Ryouta having just made it to the compound, and was let inside by the guard that brought him, and came face to face with Hanabi, who was dressed differently than before.

"Yo, Hanabi-chan...why do you look like a hedgehog? And what's with the robes anyway? That isn't what you usually wear. Hmmm, when looking at your hair, the name Sonic comes to mind, and I do not know why. You don't have a partner named Tails, do you?"

Ryouta commented, looking at her hair, and saw that it was disheveled, looking akin to a hedgehogs back, which drew a forced smile from Hanabi, though Ryouta could tell that she was angry with him.

"I-I... have to wear such things...and m-my hair is...different because...I had...to make it look like this...it isn't my fault...n-now, please come along. Otou-sama is waiting within the back..."

"Ooh right...by the way, do you know why I am here? I was called by some Hyuga guard...and I am kinda confused on why I am here...to be honest with you."

It was strange to him, wondering why he had been summoned to the Hyuga compound all of a sudden, and couldn't make sense of it.

"Eeh...I dunno." She admitted with a strained face. "Otou-sama didn't say...only that you'd be coming soon and that he would need to talk with you about something. I, do not know what this concerns, but from what I know, Otou-sama seemed to have a serious face so it must be something serious, so in other words-"

"I get it." Ryouta cut off the babbling Hyuga girl, and adopted a smile. "I will be on my best behaviour, Hanabi-chan. I know how much the Hyuga do not like being disrespected, and I honour that as Uchiha are the same. Just leave it to me Hanabi-chan, I will make sure that I am on my best behaviour."

That brought relief to Hanabi's face, and her mind as well.

"Thank you, Ryou-kun. I should've known, since you belong to Uchiha, you understand these clan rules and difficulties as well. Whatever Otou-sama has to talk with you about, I wouldn't be worried in the slightest. Since you're my teammate, I am sure that this is just something to do with that."

Ryouta adopted a smile, and looked to the front of the house, vaguely making out the presence of a man at the far back through a paper door.

"So, what are we waiting for? Shouldn't we go and tie up the loose end before we head off on the mission."

Hanabi allowed a regal smile on her face, adopting the role of a Princess.

"Yes, let us go. Please follow me Ryou-kun."

With those words, Hanabi led Ryouta inside, who now felt under dressed due to the state that Hanabi was in...though still felt that her hair looked like a hedgehogs, and wasn't sure why it was like that in the first place.

Upon entering the Hyuga household, he was immediately taken back by the eyes that set on him. Though he couldn't see the figure in the back just yet, being at the very front, he knew that the instant he walked into the house, eyes of judgment had been set upon him.

Continuing to walk, he almost had his heart taken when he noticed all of the expensive looking things that decorated the walls, and even the floor as well, wishing that he was that well off.

" _Damn it, looking at these things, makes me feel out of place...though this is the normal for Hanabi-chan, isn't it? I can't believe all of these things...I wanna take these things with me hehehe~_ "

Even though he wasn't a materialistic person, even he gave in sometimes to his desires, and right now, he wanted to have some of those desires realized by living the life of what appeared to be luxury.

However, when he saw that Hanabi didn't look pleased, he stopped the line of thought, and continued walking with the hyuga Princess, and had a curious look in his eyes.

"Excuse us, Otou-sama."

Hanabi gently opened the door, the paper door, and it revealed a man sat down in the seiza position at the very end, in front of him a table that had a pot on it, and cups as well, a coldness in his eyes that went for Ryouta who sweated under the gaze.

"Hanabi, please come inside. And bring the Uchiha boy with you."

Hanabi nodded, and allowed herself, and Ryouta inside.

Once inside, his eyes went towards the other male in the room, and smiled weakly.

" _From what I remember...Hiashi-sama is a man that doesn't talk well with others, and is very strict. I hope that I can make a good impression, for Hanabi-chan's sake as well as my own and Uchiha as well._ "

Ryouta mind trailed off, and he didn't realize it until he, and Hanabi, had made it to the table, and saw the mans scowl fall onto his face, the boy grimacing at the sight, wishing that the Hyuga didn't have such eyes on him.

"Good day Otou-sama."

Hanabi greeted politely with a bow of her head, Ryouta following suit.

"Y-Yes, thank you for welcoming me into your lovely home. It is an honour."

Though he somewhat acknowledged the bow, Hiashi didn't comment on it, and merely looked at the table.

"You may sit."

Rather than stating, to Ryouta, it sounded like an order which he had to obey, so he did it without hesitation, and sat down, Hanabi sat next to him on the ground, their legs folded in the a similar position to Hiashi himself.

Ryouta looked towards the Hyuga leader, and wondered if he should say anything or not, though felt it quite difficult that he was being looked at by the leader of the Hyuga clan.

"Tea, would you like some? It is a special blend that I have made myself. Do not be shy, you may have some."

Suddenly, Hiashi came out with that, Ryouta blinking in mild shock that he was offered anything from the Hyuga main house member, before bowing his head politely.

"Thank you very much for the offer, but I would have to respectfully decline."

Hanabi saw the look in her father's eyes, the eyes of regret and slight annoyance and elbowed Ryouta in the rips, causing an "Ow!" to escape his lips from the pain that she inflicted, suspecting that she used the Gentle Fist to aid her in her hurting of him.

Ryouta then faced the white eyed girl, and adopted teary eyes, wondering why she had 'attacked' him like she did, though then he saw her looking at the tea on the table, and back at him, opening her eyes wide, telling him something.

At first he didn't get it, believing that she did it for fun, but then when he saw that she looked towards Hiashi, he understood what was happening, and bowed his head.

"I see...then I will have some tea, Hiashi-sama. Thank you for offering me tea."

Hiashi's eyes brightened up ever so slightly, though no one saw as his face remained the same stony look that it was before and then took the tea pot, and poured it into a cup that was on the desk, and placed it in front of him.

"Tell me, what do you think."

Ryouta regarded the cup with a smile, and then took a sip...wishing that he hadn't.

" _Ooh God this is awful! My throat is burning here! I am going to die now! He's trying to take me out with this God awful tea! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ " He cried within himself, coughing violently, but then saw both Hiashi's wondering eyes, and Hanabi's glaring eyes, so he smiled weakly, attempting to smile the best he could but couldn't and controlled his coughing the best he could. "T-This is wonderful...the best ever...th-thank you for...giving me the tea..."

He croaked out the best that he possibly could, the stinging in his throat being something that was quite unbearable to him right now. Though Hiashi wore a pleased smile, as Hanabi wiped her brow.

"I am pleased that the saviour of Uchiha liked my tea. I prepared it in the case that the boy responsible for saving Uchiha would come here."

"O-Oh, please don't call me that Hiashi-sama." He blushed with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head. "It was more of a right place right time kinda thing...that's all it was really. Besides...if it is Hiashi-sama saying it, then such a title isn't worthy to be placed on my lowly being. I've not earned such a title yet. In the future, I hope to truly earn a title like my Nii-chan...Shisui Uchiha, but until then, I am just me...nothing special like a saviour. That word is too strong to be placed on me."

Ryouta humbly expressed his wishes, showcasing his genuine attitude.

Hiashi had an astonished face at that, while Hanabi looked happy.

" _Wow, I'm impressed that he's acting like this...good Ryou-kun. If we keep Otou-sama happy, then in the future, I will be able to also become apart of...I mean, I will be able to be with Ryou-kun as well...if Otou-sama approves as well..._ "

As Hanabi was thinking it, Hiashi stroked his chin in deep thought.

"Hmmm, you're quite humble. It exceeds my expectations on you."

"I-It does?"

Ryouta mumbled with an astounded face on, Hiashi nodding a single time.

"Yes, while I shouldn't comment on the dead, some Uchiha weren't...exactly like how they are portrayed today. What I say though doesn't have an effect on you personallly, though in the past I also had dealings with Uchiha, and they didn't give the best impression. Some, like Shisui are the best examples of Uchiha, like my daughter Hanabi is the best example of Hyuga of this generation, as I am sure you are for Uchiha."

Hiashi said truthfully, taking a sip of his tea as Ryouta's eyebrows furrowed.

" _He didn't mention Hinata-san then...I wonder why?_ " He thought about it for a few seconds, but then when he saw Hanabi's face that had turned to crestfallen, he came to the conclusion that he had been searching for. " _It's because Hiashi-sama thinks Hinata-san isn't as talented as Hanabi-chan...just wait until she shows what she can really do...Satsuki-chan tells me that there is even a new move she has that will blow everyone away..._ " He continued his thoughts for a few moments, before bowing his head towards the Hyuga leader. "I thank you, Hiashi-sama. I will not pretend my clan was once full of beings that didn't...work to peace. But now it is difficult, with few Uchiha left, but the remaining ones are working to be a better future, and Mikoto-san is an amazing clan head as well, in my humble opinion, the best one Uchiha have had in generations."

Hiashi couldn't refute what Ryouta had said, believing that he was correct, agreeing with him almost instantaneously.

"You are correct in your words. Though not one to have been chosen by the previous, Mikoto Uchiha is a unique clan head with many ideas that I am sure will benefit Uchiha, and the village as well. She has already done an asset to Uchiha in her few years as leading the clan and if i may speak candidly, a better job that Fugaku Uchiha as well." Ryouta and Hanabi nodded in agreement, more so Ryouta than Hanabi as he knew what Fugaku was like. But then Hiashi adopted a serious face. "Now, Ryouta Uchiha...may I call you Ryouta?" Receiving a single nod in acceptance, Hiashi continued. "Now, Ryouta, you understand the reason I summoned you here?"

"Yeah...no."

He spoke frankly, not able to see why he was summoned.

Hiashi resisted the urge to face palm at that, as Hanabi stifled a small giggle.

"Did Hokage-sama not inform you?"

"N-No, I wasn't informed by Hokage-sama of anything. I was only told to come here by Mikoto-san, then I was lead here by a Hyuga guard, though they didn't say anything on the way, so I dont know anything about it, honestly."

Hiashi was tempted to roll his eyes, but found that doing it in front of children would set a bad example, so he remained as he was in that moment in time.

"I...I see. Either way, it doesn't matter now. You've been called here for a very important matter. And that matter concerns my daughter, Hanabi."

Ryouta eyes immediately went towards Hanabi who was dumbfounded.

"Hanabi-chan...? Why Hanabi-chan?"

Though he didn't care, he forgot to use the polite tone he had been using until now, genuinely stupefied by what was going on with the main branch head.

Hiashi looked towards his daughter for a small moment, confirming something within himself, before nodding.

"Yes, my daughter. I do not have to remind you that she is the next heir of the clan, do I?" Ryouta gently shook his neck from side to side, already aware of that fact. "Then, acknowledging that, I have to ask you, on this mission, and future missions, protect my daughter."

The question/order he was given baffled him to no end, Ryouta's mind trying to make sense of it.

"I...don't understand. Why would I need to protect her?"

"Because she is the next in line of Hyuga. She is the next clan head, and she has the Byakugan. I shouldn't say this, but the main branch members have Byakugan that if stolen, can be used, unlike that of side branch members who have theirs sealed upon death or forced taking. In my stead, I want you to keep her safe."

Ryouta was taken back by the new information, as he didn't know about the side branch members having something that seals their Byakugan if it stolen or upon death, most likely would happen in the same time.

"Yes...I see that and I understand that it would be troubling if that happened, as it is something similar to the Uchiha with their Sharingan...not the sealing thing as far as I am aware. But I don't get why you want me to protect her."

His brain had many ideas on why, and what the Hyuga was going to say, but he still didn't understand quite why he was saying such things to him now all of a sudden, even to be personally requested by him.

"Because, whether you wish to acknowledge this or not. In the future, the Uchiha will depend on you. In your childhood, you fought a Jonin level Shinobi, lived, and managed to inflict damage upon said Shinobi. And you surprised us all by going toe to toe against Itachi Uchiha, a legend in his own right since birth, living to tell the tale, and protected Satsuki Uchiha from almost certain death. Those feats alone were enough to intrigued most. Not all of us thought like Keiichi did, only Keiichi himself had twisted thoughts like he did, and are very interested in your future. It isn't a secret that most are very interested in your future, myself included."

Ryouta frowned slightly upon mentioning Itachi, as he couldn't say the truth as he knew it, as Shisui asked that he didn't disclose what he knew to others, or it would cause panic, which he didn't want either. And his frown deepened when hearing his fathers name being mentioned, he felt a sickness building in his throat but kept it together for the sake of his friend.

"Even you...Hiashi-sama?"

Ryouta's mind tried to make sense of what he was being told, only able to get that out, while Hiashi nodded seriously, serious enough to blind side that of Hanabi, who thought that she knew her father quite well, but was becoming more surprised.

"Yes, even I have become interested in the future of Itsuki's and Keiichi's child that isn't Shisui. Shisui Uchiha is also very interesting, the only Uchiha I readily accept to protect my daughter, besides yourself of course. This is also one of the reasons that Shisui was made your Sensei, to protect the preciousness of your and Hanabi's eyes and to make you two into outstanding Shinobi. I of course approved, as out of Shisui, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai, I believed in Shisui Uchiha's abilities as well and thought that he was the most suited to teach my daughter, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested to see what an Uchiha can teach a Hyuga and though it hasn't been long, I have seen an improvement in Hanabi and her skills as well. Well, to begin with, he was always outstanding, and even taught Itachi Uchiha from what I remember, so if someone taught Itachi who was able to kill an entire clan of Ninja with far more experience than he had, it would stand to reason that said man was also strong as well, at least on par with him if not surpasses him. So, that is the main reason I trust Shisui Uchiha with my daughter, and Hokage-sama also backed up my beliefs as well."

So explained Hiashi with a relieving smile on his face, stunning both Hanabi and Ryouta, shocked that he could make such a face, more so Hanabi than Ryouta, as Hanabi hadn't ever seen such a face on her father.

"Hiashi-sama, I love hearing about Nii-chan, but I still don't understand. If you know Shi-nii would protect Hanabi-chan, why ask me of this?"

"Because I am assessing."

Hiashi answereed coldly, only causing more confusion to set within his mind.

"Assessing what? Sorry if that sounded blunt."

He added at the end, not wanting to offend the Hyuga leader.

Hiashi waved a hand at him, dispelling his worries.

"It is not important right now. Though your answers may change my mind on what I currently think, or it may not. Now, Ryouta. What do you say? Are you going to protect my daughter?"

"No."

The defiant answer and stern face baffled Hiashi as Hanabi held open her mouth in disbelief.

" _Ooh crap, did he really just defy Otou-sama...? He's gonna get himself killed soon for his...at least yelled at a lot..._ "

Hanabi grimaced slightly, peering into the eyes of her father, who's cold eyes set onto the Uchiha male.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that for me? I dont believe my ears heard the right information."

Hiashi wanted confirmation from Ryouta, which he got without a missed beat.

"I said, no, I wont."

Reaffirming that for the man again, Hiashi had surprise on his face, and wasn't happy in the slightest, his anger slowly building up, while Hanabi was mentally screaming at him to stop.

"Could you explain yourself young man?"

Hiashi had no patience for Ryouta now, believing that he had simply offended him.

"Of course, you're asking me to protect her, which is something I wont do." He began, seeing the scowl on the Hyuga males face, so he cleared up what he meant. "The type of protection you're asking of me, isn't the type of protection I will give her."

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

Hiashi was genuinely perplexed by what Ryouta was saying, and Hanabi was on the same boat, and secretly wondered what her father was going to say as a response to this, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Allow me to explain." He started off, and smiled softly. "You are asking me to just protect her yes?"

"That is right. She is a Hyuga-"

"But, from your words, you're saying that you do not wish for her to fight?"

Ryouta asked this question without a worry, forgetting slightly who he was talking too, but felt like he had to get his point across.

"Again, you're right. As my daughter-"

"But that is not what a Ninja does." Ryouta explained to the ever confusion of Hiashi, while Hanabi looked towards him with confusion as well. "A Ninja is someone who fights, and Hanabi-chan is a Ninja. She became a Ninja of her own accord, that is something I didn't choose for her, and she knew that it would be dangerous when she began training, so she knows the risks. She is my comrade, she is my friend, and she is someone I would die for. But...she is also a Ninja. I am not her guard, I am not the loyal guard of the Hyuga clan. I am Hanabi-chan's comrade in arms, someone who fights beside her, not to protect her."

Hanabi gasped, and felt a blush forming on her cheeks, as Hiashi stared at him with uneven eyes.

"Comrades you say...? But what if Hanabi was in danger?"

Hiashi countered, looking at Ryouta's face for any hint of deceit on his part, which he didn't find.

"Then I would die protecting her. But...I know Hanabi-chan, better than people might assume, and I know what type of personality she has. She isn't someone who stands back when her friends are in danger, and she never backs away from a fight either. Hanabi-chan would surely hate me if I treated her like a Princess on the field of battle, and didn't allow her to fight. Even if the odds were against her, she'd still say "Come on you guys, we've got a fight to do." and stand up with her comrades, and fight, though she knows when to run away when she is outmatched, because she is the smartest member of Team Eleven. She, wouldn't ever allow me to defend her without fighting beside me. That is the difference between your request of me, and what I believe protecting her is."

As he finished, Hanabi had teary eyes, of a good kind, while Hiashi opened his eyes in mild shock.

" _To think Ryou-kun would say such kind words to me...about me...and knows me like that...this is why that...Otou-sama cannot say anything now...Ryou-kun knows me and...knows that being defended isn't my style...I fight with my comrades...not holding them back..._ "

Hanabi's face turned a bright crimson and she hugged herself in content.

As she did that, Ryouta continued the best he could.

"So...to round off my speech...I just want to assure you that while I will defend Hanabi-chan with my life, I know that she'd be right beside me, fighting with me, and would protect me as much as I would her. She is one of my best friends, my comrade, and the girl that I readily would allow my life to depend on. I trust her with my life, and I am sure the reverse is also true."

Hanabi looked between her father and Ryouta, and noticed that there was a certain...air around them. She couldn't tell what kind of air, but it was an air that would make most uncomfortable, however, she also felt like she needed to speak up as well.

"It's true...Otou-sama." Hanabi spoke up for the first time, shocking her father a great deal. "Ryou-kun is...my friend. I do not understand what you hoped to achieve by this, but I could've told you that Ryou-kun would defend me, take his own life before allowing mine to be extinguished, and the reverse is also true. I'd rather die for a friend, than live as someone who is protected her whole life. I also understand that you're worried, and I am grateful, but Otou-sama...please understand that Ryou-kun and I are comrades, friends. We'd die for each other. We wouldn't allow the other to be protected without fighting beside each other."

"Like she said, Hanabi-chan and I are friends. I'd die for anyone that I consider my friend, my loved one. And I can assure you that during the mission, my friends safety is one the same level as the client. I know as a Ninja, you're supposed to put the mission first, but I simply cannot do that above my friends. Even if it would be against the Ninja code and what other Ninja believe, I put my comrades lives on the same level as the missions success. Call it weakness, but I call it strength. Call it whatever negative, but Shisui-sensei taught me that comrades are yout strength as well, and Hanabi-chan is my comrade, so I would of course die for her, if it meant she could keep living...but I will never treat her like a Princess and be her body guard. We fight together, not one fighting for the other. Comrades, till the end."

Giving the Hyuga male their opinions, he was deadly silent.

A minute went by, without him speaking, nervous sweat coming from both Hanabi and Ryouta, wondering what was going to happen with Hiashi and if they were going to get yelled at, or in Ryouta's case, punsihed fot his defiance...though Ryouta himself didn't mind if he did, as he said what he believed to be true, not what Hiashi might've wanted to hear.

But eventually, in the midst of waiting, he nodded to himself, as if confirming something within himself.

"Thank you, that is all."

"Huh? Come again?"

Ryouta questioned with a nervous face, Hanabi inclining her neck, wanting to know the same thing.

"I said, that is all. I have what I need. You may leave now, and prepare for your mission. Hanabi I will see you when you return from the mission. Be safe on the mission."

Hanabi and Ryouta blinked at the same time, looking at one another with raised eyebrows. However, that didn't last long when they saw the look within the elder males eyes, so they stood up and bowed their heads.

"Y-Yes, I understand. Thank you Hiashi-sama for the tea, and I am sorry if I offended you in anyway whatsoever. Please forgive me for my actions, but please don't think I dont stand by my words, as that is what I truly believe. Again, thank you."

"Y-Yes, I also apologize for speaking out of term. I will do my best to make Hyuga proud on my mission and I will see you on my return to explain what happened and if anything exciting happened, and how I bettered myself on the mission as well."

The pair quickly bowed their heads, then left the Hyuga male alone in the room.

Outside of the room, Hanabi and Ryouta looked at one another, breathing slightly heavily.

"I thought that I was going to die then. The intensity of that made what I dealt with when I first was threatened by my own Otou-sama seem to pale in comparison."

"Yeah, me as well..."

Hanabi rapsed out, then quickly grabbed his face, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Ryouta blushing at the contact of her lips.

"W-What was that for?"

Ryouta rubbed his cheek in wonder, as Hanabi smiled.

"It was a thank you for standing up for me like that. Otou-sama always believed that I shouldn't be a Ninja, but with your words, it made him smile for the first time in along time. As I thought before, Ryou-kun is special." Ryouta gained a confused face by being 'special' but then Hanabi linked arms with him, and looked forward. "Come on Ryou-kun. Lets get ready, we have just over an hour now then we have to go and deal with the drunk."

Ryouta exchanged a nod with the girl, before they both left together.

Inside of the room, Hiashi was quietly sipping the tea he had made, looking at the place Ryouta and Hanabi had been sitting, using his Byakugan to see the little kiss his daughter gave Ryouta, before his lips tugged upwards.

" _It seems that I can leave my daughter to you after all, Ryouta Uchiha. You gave the perfect answer, the answer that questioned my own and showed that you aren't just a pleaser, but someone who knows when to stay silent, and when to fight back as well, all good qualities. That kind of brave assault against my own belief's deserves and standing up for his own has to at least have a chance to see where the relationship between Hanabi and Ryouta goes. Fufufu, maybe I should ask Mikoto or Shisui if I could have a marriage contract drawn up to seal the deal. Satsuki is competition for my daughter...seems like I will have to give that harem idea of Shisui's a think over._ "

It was difficult, discerning if Hiashi was having a joke, or being very truthful with his actions and words. But even if he was only having a joke, it was painfully obvious that he did now entrust Hanabi to Ryouta.

* * *

"Awesome, I can't wait for this mission! This is going to be the best in the world! I know that it is! I'm so hyped up for this, I'm going to do my best from now on! I wont let anything stop me!"

That was the first thing Hanabi Hyuga had said as she, Shisui, Ryouta, Sai, and Tazuna had gathered at the front of the leaf village. Three hours had gone by without a worry in the world, and now they are beginning their mission.

Shisui, and Ryouta both had backpacks on their backs, Hanabi having something similar. Though Sai didn't, and only had a small scroll on her hip, something Ryouta chocked up to being for her Jutsu, and with the ink next to it, it was confirmed as well for the young boy.

The two male Shinobi had their standard outfits on, Shisui wearing what a Jonin would wear, and Ryouta wearing what he usually wears, the Uchiha outfit that most Uchiha males usually wears. Sai was also wearing her usual outfit. However, Hanabi now wore a battle kimono top that was yellow in colour, the sleeves not being as big as they usually were. They were closely tight to her skin, leaving little breathing room. Her bottoms consisted of a yellow skirt that came to just above the knee, allowing moving to be the same as if she wore pants.

"Geez, you're really excited, Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi turned towards Ryouta, and winked, prompting a smile from the Uchiha male.

"I've been waiting for this. To never see that cat again...at least for a few days is enough for me. I hope that someone else gets that damn cat. I hope that it is Onee-sama so she can see what is going to happen."

"Yeah, it would be funny to see if she saw something like that. The demonic cat does need to be captured...next time we see it, I'm definitely going to place it under a Genjutsu. Little shit, I still have cut marks on my body."

Hanabi checked over her own body, and saw that she had still got some cut marks on her body as well, dissatisfied that she had such marks on her body.

"Tch, it is annoying, isn't it?"

"You've got that right." Ryouta paused, hearing a belch coming from the side. "Ugh, I'm sure that this old man is going to end up killing us with his...ugh...you know what I mean Hanabi-chan?"

"Yeah." She nodded with a sigh. "I wonder how long it is going to be before he sends abuse our way this time?"

Shisui took note of what the children had said, seeing it as something not right that they should expect abuse from their client and thought that it was wrong how Tazuna said those things before, as the pair looked towards Tazuna.

Tazuna, while having a rucksack on his back, also had a sake bottle in his hand, and a cheeky grin on his face, while looking at both Hanabi and Ryouta, something the pair didn't like at all.

"Yeah brats? Got something to say?"

Tazuna sneered out towards the pair, as said Hyuga and Uchiha glared at the man, if it so could be called a man.

"Hmph, nothing you'd be interested in, I'm sure. You're only trying to get on my nerves, so don't even pretend that you're interested in what I'm going to say. Actually, I know your game now, you're only trying to hurt me with your harsh words. Well, it isn't going to work, so take that."

Hanabi barked back while scowling as well. Tazuna inched closer to the girl, who sharpened her eyes at him, though Tazuna didn't seem to care much about the harsh gaze that was set on him.

"No no, I wouldn't do such things little girl. I wouldn't ever attack someone who cannot see. That would be quite cruel of me, wouldn't it? Tell me, what's going on in those blind eyes of yours?"

Hanabi tightened her fist, and went to give Tazuna a punch, but Ryouta grabbed her hand, and shook his own head. Hanabi glared at Tazuna and then adopted a small smile on her face.

"Hmmmm, well I would rather be blind that a drunk like you, baka. At least, blind people have good moral compasses, drunks like you have a problem. Maybe I can get someone from Konoha to give you some tips to get off the booze?"

"Oh, so you admit that you're blind?"

Tazuna countered Hanabi who had watery eyes, and wanted to kill Tazuna right there and then, but she held herself back, knowing that if she did anything, she'd be the one to blame, even if she was the one who was getting the blame.

"Y-You know I'm not blind! So shut your face! Obviously I can see so stop being an idiot all of the time baka!"

Hanabi pouted like a child as Tazuna released a howl of laughter.

"That's a lie! You've got white eyes!"

"So!? You are just a bully...I hate you. If it is a choice between you and my teammates then..." Shisui cocked an eyebrow in interest which Hanabi saw, and reluctantly relented. "...of course I'm going to pick the client to protect as he cannot protect himself, even if he is a drunk at that."

Shisui nodded with a happy smile on his face, as Tazuna gave a dirty smirk towards the Hyuga girl.

"That's a good white eyes. Since I am the client, you have to protect me. I was hoping for some adult Shinobi to protect me, but I got you brats. Though your Hokage-sama assures me that you're the best Genin around."

Hearing that, Ryouta came in and smiled, defending Hanabi at the same time somewhat.

"We are the ones that are able to pull together the best. In terms of skills, we are quite good, though Satsuki-chan could fight with us on par as well as Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan if they banded together, we'd be able to fight to a standstill on our own powers, though because we Team Eleven fight together rather than bicker, we can do powers that are beyond what people could do alone. Though Ino-chan would be the same as well with the fighting alone thing and Satsuki-chan assured me that Hinata-san is quite strong as well. Since I don't know the others, I cannot comment on it. But do not worry Tazuna-san, we're going to be putting our lives on the line for you."

Shisui smiled happily with that, glad that his little brother was speaking with such passion. At the same time, Tazuna was slightly blown away with the enthusiasm that the youngest Uchiha was showing.

"Ah, I see. So you aren't just a dopey looking child after all. Though still it is hard to believe that these two are the 'top' Genin of their year. It is a wonder why I am paying for a C Ranked mission."

Tazuna threw his hands up over his head, and wore a dramatic face, at the same time as some sake spilled from the bottle, washing over his head slightly, drizzling down his face, and then dropped off his chin.

"Excuse me, but your sake is spilling down your face and is hitting the ground like rain water as well."

Sai pointed out, feeling slightly disgusted by the mans words to her new friends.

Tazuna belched out, to the cringing people, Hanabi hit with the wave of breath that escaped his lips and felt quite sick to her stomach, disliking the smell very much, which reminded her of a certain area of Konoha that children shouldn't be occupying.

"Aaah, thanks for that girl. I didn't even realize. Mehehehe, must be because I'm aging and the stress of the job as well."

Tazuna pulled his sake bottle and turned it upright at the same time, and then took a swig of it.

 _[That's because he is hammered all of the time, that's why.]_

The collective thoughts of the four Ninja rang out throughout their minds at the same time, and then they shared a look between the four of them, nodding at the same time, knowing that they had the same thought at the same time.

"Now, with that settled, we should be going. Blindy, dopey, we should be going together with bare your midriff girl and the capable Uchiha Sensei. Though blind girl, if you need a hand to find your way, I will gladly help you. Hahahahaha~"

Tazuna laughed at his own 'joke' though Hanabi didn't find it funny in the slightest, and wasn't happy in the slightest, and she was close to killing him if she was honest with herself right now. Ryouta patted her back comfortingly, having felt offended at the same time with being called 'dopey' when he always considered himself on the ball.

Shisui, after hearing everything that Tazuna had said to Ryouta and Hanabi, couldn't take it anymore, and decided to say something about it.

"Excuse me, Tazuna-san, if I may say something to you." Shisui came in and got between him and the Genin, giving Tazuna unforgiving eyes. "These Genin are putting their life on the line for you. Even if this is a C Ranked mission, it still possess' little dangers and unexpected unknowns as well. So I would appreciate if you didn't berate my Genin team with harsh words, when they are doing what they are doing for you, who has done nothing but say harsh words to them. You should be grateful that these Genin can look past harshness, and put the mission first, not many others their age can do that. If I may suggest not drinking your sake until we stop at night for a rest. If you drink, it could get you killed while walking around. It would be a hindrance for us, the Jonin and Genin that need to protect you. If you're drunk, we would be less likely to be able to save you. So please put the bottle away, and apologize to Hanabi and Ryou at once for saying what you said. Even if it was meant to be a joke, no one else thought it was funny, so it had turned to abuse towards my Genin, and I will not allow you to abuse my Genin. If you continue to do so, I might have to become upset."

For the first time, Hanabi and Sai saw Shisui having a serious face, something even Ryouta has barely ever seen before, and was stunned that Shisui had shown such a face for Tazuna.

" _Holy crap, I didn't know that Sensei could be like that...and he defended us as well...must mean that he cares about us...well, obviously he does but still...Sensei's tough side is cool as well._ "

Hanabi thought with a wide smile, and was thankful that Shisui had defended them in such a manner.

" _So...even Shisui-sensei has such a killing intent as well? I get it, this is what Shisui-sensei showed Danzo-sama once...this is why Danzo-sama was worried about Shisui-sensei...maybe Shisui-sensei isn't as straight forward as I thought he was._ "

Sai contemplated about many things, beginning to see Shisui in a new light as well.

" _It's the exact same face he used to show Otou-san and that mask as well...must mean that Shi-nii is dead serious this time. Yeah, Shi-nii is a sweet guy, but if you anger him, then you'd wish you were never born. He is quite strong after all mehehehehe~_ "

Ryouta mused to himself about when he last saw the face, and was thankful for what he had said.

Tazuna stiffened his position and had a worried face on his drunk one, while Hanabi and Ryouta were happy that Shisui had defended them from what the drinking man was saying.

"A-Ah...right. Of course..." Tazuna put away the bottle, frightened of the eyes Shisui had on, and quickly bowed his head towards Ryouta and Hanabi. "My jokes were rude, I apologize for my actions."

Shisui wore a happy smile, and then petted both Ryouta and Hanabi's heads. Said pair looked between Shisui and Tazuna for a couple of times, before nodding.

"It's fine."

"Yeah, we're professionals after all."

Upon hearing that, Shisui smiled proudly, then looked forward.

"Let us go, Ryou, Hanabi. Sai. Also Tazuna-san, we best leave while the sun is high in the sky."

[Yes Sensei!]

With that, the Jonin, Genin and bridge builder all took off walking together towards the Land of Waves, unaware that there were a two pairs of eyes set upon their bodies, studying them.

* * *

Minutes went back, and all five of them walked together, and besides Tazuna, all of the Shinobi were on the look out for anything. Though since this was a C ranked mission, they knew that it wouldn't be that bad.

"Say Tazuna-san, you're from the Land of Waves, right?"

Hanabi inquired from the elder man, earning a nod from him.

"Yes, that's right. What about it?"

He rudely answered, though with one quick look from Shisui, he bowed his head apologetically.

"I doubt it, but are there Ninja's in the Land of Waves?"

"No, there aren't." Shisui commented, coming into the conversation and answering for Tazuna. "But there are Ninja's in other parts of the Elemental Country's. Maybe you've heard of them. But the Land of Waves doesn't have its own hidden village, nor does it have any Ninja as it is doesn't need it."

"The Land of Lightning, Fire, Wind, Water and Earth have hidden villages, don't they Sensei?"

This time Ryouta spoke up, earning a nod in return from Shisui.

"Yes, these are the main hidden villages, and that is equal to the countries military strength. The Land of Fire, is where we live, and we have Konoha as the hidden village, and we have Ninja's, obviously. Each 'land' has its own Ninja and has its own Kage as well."

"Own Kage?" Hanabi parroted. "So, you're saying that there are four more Kage out there that are as strong as Hokage-sama?"

Hanabi's interest was piqued, as she remembered the lessons back at the Academy, though she couldn't remember all of the names of the Kage's, and the Hidden Villages as well, so she went to the Sensei for information.

"Well, I don't know about that. This is me being bias, but Hokage-sama is the strongest. Of course, others would argue that their own Kage were the strongest, but because I am loyal to Hokage-sama, I would say that he is the strongest. But in reality, I haven't a clue on who is the strongest Kage. It could very well be Hokage-sama is the strongest, but it could be the Tsuchikage, or the Mizukage, or the Kazekage or even the Raikage. But do not mistake, they are the Kage for a reason, which usually means that they are the strongest of their village."

"Usually?" Sai quipped. "Does that mean that there are stronger people in the village than the Hokage-sama maybe?"

Shisui gave Sai a curious look, attempting to see if there were any hidden motives, but when he couldn't see any, he answered the young girl.

"I wouldn't know about that. I'm just saying that sometimes Ninja in villages can also be on a level of the Kage. Though the Kage is considered the strongest of the village, even if they have some equals. The Kage protect the village, and have many duties as well. Now, for a little quiz."

[Ugh...]

The three Genin sighed as Shisui joyfully announced.

"Can anyone name the countries that the Kage belong too? If you get it right, you'll get a reward~"

Hanabi and Ryouta stopped, hearing of a 'reward' and became very interested.

"Ooh, what's the reward Sensei?"

"Do we get a new Jutsu?"

Seeing the excited faces of his Genin, Shisui wore a shit eating grin on his face.

"Mehehe~ You'll have to answer the question first, wont you?" The two pouted, nodding while Sai didn't seem to be interested. "Now, since you both can't answer...Ryou, you handle the naming, and Hanabi can have another question as well and earn the reward."

Ryouta smiled, and somehow produced some glasses, pushing them up his nose, and gave a wink, while Hanabi started at him with keen interest.

"Where did you get the glasses?"

"Hmmm, I dunno~" Hanabi face faulted as Shisui gave a small chuckle in return. "I found them on my person, that's all. What do you think? Satsuki-chan said that I look like...eeh, the hot nerd."

To make his point, he grabbed a book from his bag, and held it to his chest, to complete the look Satsuki had told him about, and while he didn't know it, she secretly liked the look, hoping he'd wear such things again in the future.

"*Snicker* Hot nerd~" Shisui held back a chuckle the best he could, but then stopped when seeing the red faced Hanabi. "Hmmmm, Hanabi must like the 'hot nerd' look. Well, it does seem appealing...uuuu, to think that Ayame-chan would play hot nerd...she could play hot nurse if she wanted kukukuku~" While making a perverted face, Shisui making grabbing motions, to the fear of the Genin and elder builder as well. Upon seeing their faces, he raised his eyebrows. "Hmmm? Is something wrong?"

Hanabi bit her lip, wanting to giggle, but held it back for a moment. Tazuna had a questioning face on, wanting to know who this Ayame was, and Sai looked totally lost on what a 'hot nerd' and 'hot nurse' were, chucking it up to being some kind of warm professionals.

"You want...Ayame-san to play hot nurse? Does that mean you want her to take your temperature?"

Ryouta had a mischievous smile on his face, Shisui paling.

"W-What gave you such an impression?"

Carefully asking this question, Shisui looked on to see the smiles of his Genin and Tazuna as well.

"Ooh, I wonder what Ayame-chan is going to do when she finds out that you want to play doctor doctor~"

Hanabi giggled out, and saw Shisui's wet eyes, knowing that he was coming close to crying.

"Oh, Satsuki-chan wanted me to play that with her, I wonder what it is...?"

Ryouta, not knowing of the 'game', had to question it aloud, drawing scared faces from Shisui and Tazuna, while Hanabi was stunned to her core, and Sai...didn't really show anything other than her usual face.

"Y-You don't know what it is?"

Hanabi croaked out, pleading for more information so she could see what was going on and if she should do anything more about it.

Ryouta thought about it, before gently shaking his head.

"No, I guess it is a game where people dress up as doctors or something. Am I wrong?"

"N-No...you're right." Hanabi quickly covered up, not wanting to believe what she had heard to be the truth. "Y-You and Satsuki should...dress up as doctors, nothing else, okay? E-Even if she suggests something else, it is wrong, kay?"

"Uugh, sure. If that's what you say."

Shisui couldn't contain the smile he had, and knew exactly what Satsuki wanted to do, commending the girl for knowing about it, and for actually suggesting it as well, seeing how the girl was moving along quite well.

"N-Now, Ryou...why don't you answer the question?"

Bringing it back to the main topic, Ryouta smiled, and nodded once.

"Yes, now the Tsuchikage is the Land of Earth. The Raikage is the...Land of Lightning. The Mizukage is the Land of Water, and the Kazekage is the Land of Winds Kage. And of course, the Hokage is our Kage, the Land of Fires Kage. I think that's all of them. Though if you ask me to name them personally, then I don't have a clue."

"How did you know that was the following question?"

Shisui smirked to the frowning Uchiha.

"What did you say? How am I meant to know something like that?"

"You aren't, that's the point." That drew a confused look from Ryouta, however Shisui had then turned towards Hanabi. "So Hanabi. Your question is...why are you in love with Ryou?"

"Gwah!" Hanabi face faulted as Shisui snickered. "That's not a question you should ask Sensei!" Hanabi blushed out, and shook her head again and again, her hair hitting her face. "C-Cant I have a normal question please Sensei!?"

"Hmmmm, I suppose you could." Shisui paused, and saw a puddle on the ground. "I see." He muttered to himself, then smirked and looked at Ryouta, seeing the boy looking at the puddle with a questioning look. " _This is a good chance, lets see how you do._ "

Ryouta, at the same time Shisui said that, also had thoughts of his own.

" _It hasn't rained in a few days, at least a week, so why would there be a puddle on the ground? The sun is also out, blazing even so it shouldn't exist. From the ground, it seems that no one has passed by for a few days, so there couldn't of been anyone that dropped the water itself..._ "

As he was thinking about it, Sai also took note of the puddle, though Hanabi seemed to not see anything that was wrong.

That soon changed however when suddenly, two men came up from the puddle, having a gauntlet on their arms, opposing the others, and rushed towards the group, having a chain between the pair of them that seemed to be made of interconnecting shurikens connected to their gauntlets, one of the men jumping up to the left hand side, the other one going towards the right hand side.

Ryouta was the 'first' to pick up on the incoming pair of Ninja, and quickly pivoted on his feet, and saw that around Shisui who made a single hand sign, the chains of shurikens had tied him up, greatly shocking the others who noticed a second later.

"S-Sensei! D-Don't touch Sensei!"

Hanabi rasped out, in a state of shock and went to move, but was stopped.

" _S-Shit...to think they had captured a Jonin...what does this mean for me...?_ "

Tazuna was quite frozen from the fact, his eyes displaying his fear.

"Time to take out the Jonin, then the Genin are dead."

One of the Ninja spat out gleefully, then with a pull of the chain, and with that action, Shisui was 'bisected' into different parts, leaving little bits on the ground at the same time.

Shock came to both Tazuna and Hanabi, while Ryouta and Sai remained calm, and both withdrew their tanto's from their backs, with the former two not noticing that the 'body parts' had dispersed into a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!"

Hanabi cried and stiffened when she saw the pair of eyes on the Hyuga girl...on her eyes at that.

"Shit, that's the Byakugan isn't it? The whiteness of the eyes, and the feeling of the chakra as well, isn't it exactly the same as that guy that had the eye from the Hyuga as well?"

"You are right, it is the same as that guy. It would be pleasing to get a hand on those eyes!"

"Yeah, lets get them then get the bridge builder!"

Having made their minds up, they charged for Hanabi, their claws pointed solely fo Hanabi and Tazuna at the same time.

While Tazuna was quite understandably shocked in what was happening, the girl opened her eyes in above shock...but was unable to move. She was frozen in place, her hands shaking, her eyes showing her fear in that moment.

" _Move...please move...just move._ " Hanabi's mind told her to move, but her body didn't respond and stayed stiff as a statue. " _Please just move...come on move...move move move damn it! Why can't I move...I'm so frightened...this is different to Anko-sensei...these people are going to kill me...I'm going to die...I'm going to die and have my eyes taken away from me...they are going to be stolen..._ "

In that moment...Hanabi was scared.

She was so stricken with fear, that her body wouldn't move. It was shaking more than a leaf in the wind. When she went to move, something held her back. Like a chain was wrapped around her, and wouldn't allow movement...though in reality, it was Hanabi's mind stopping her from comprehending what was going on.

Ryouta looked to Hanabi, seeing that she wasn't moving in the slightest, and could see the fear, as he himself once had the same eyes when his father came for him, which in a twist, actually had him calm during this situation, and prepared himself for the fight.

"I don't think so!"

Ryouta raised his blade in defence of Hanabi, and breathed flames onto it, coating it in fire by using chakra flow, and dashed forward in speeds that the pair of Ninja could even comprehend such magnificent speeds.

"W-Where-"

"Here!"

At the Ninja questioned, Ryouta used his fire enhanced blade, and cleaved right through the chains of the two enemy Ninja's, burning the parts of the now broken chains away, and the surrounding shurikens, sending the shuriken remains to the ground and pushed forward with a single step.

"What!?"

"How did he?"

The Ninja enemies were confused by what was happening, not seeing Ryouta moving forward with blinding speeds.

He twisted his body and jumped at the same time, exposing a kunai from his wrist, and pointed it at one of the enemy Ninja's neck, the sword at the other enemy Ninja's neck, greatly stunning the pair of gauntlet wielding Ninja's, having used his feet to send the gauntlets dripping with a purple substance to the ground, embedding the ground and causing a slight quake.

Hanabi gasped at that time, and she fell onto her butt while continuing to shake her body, still attempting to try to get over the bombshell that she was attack, and berated herself that she froze in place that the Ninja gave her such a feeling.

"Damn kid!"

"Bastard!"

The Ninja's spat out, lifting their gauntlets upwards and threw Ryouta up in the air, slashing at the same time which was deflected by Ryouta's blade, pushing the gauntlets away from the comrades he had, keeping them safe.

The boy twisted his body in the air, regaining composure in the sky and aimed his kunai towards one of the Ninja, the one on the right, shifting the blade between his fingers for easy throwing.

"Take this!"

Throwing the kunai, the man went to deflect it...that was until Ryouta spat out flames towards the kunai, and coated it in flames, causing the man to jump to the side, the flaming kunai embedding the ground, and burnt some of the ground away due to the intensity of the flames.

"Damn you bastard! I'm going to kill you, Meizu get the girl and the bridge builder! Make sure that those eyes aren't damaged!"

The one known as Meizu smirked and pointed his claw towards the pair.

"Yes, Gozu! We'll take the eyes for ourselves!"

Answering the newly named Gozu, Meizu went towards Hanabi and Tazuna with his claw pointed at the pair, Hanabi still unable to do anything but look on while the man came closer and closer towards them, while Sai stood to the side, just standing their and observed the situation, which Ryouta thought was strange.

"Sai-chan! You fight that Meizu while I deal with the other one, kay?"

Ryouta ordered, returning to the ground, and went for Gozu, swinging his tanto which released some flames, though Gozu countered that by jumping to the left, the flames harmlessly passing by the side of him.

Sai looked between Ryouta, Gozu, and Meizu, wondering what she should do, having an internal conflict.

" _Hmmm...Danzo-sama said that I should protect Ryou-kun at all costs, and forget the Hyuga...but Hanabi is also my...comrade, so I should protect her, yes? These Ninja names...Demon brothers. And are of a Chunin level, low Chunin level at that. Ryou-kun would be fine with one...yes, I will do as he asks._ "

Making up her mind, Sai swung her tanto as she disappeared in a burst of speed, only to reappear before Meizu, blocking the attempted stabbing of the girl and elder man, forcing the claws away from the pair.

"Wow, you're pretty fast, aren't you?"

Meizu spat out, and smirked at the same time, pushing against the blade, pushing Sai back slightly. Responding to that, Sai put more strength into her arm, and forced the bladed claws upwards, and delivered a kick to Meizu's chest, sending him skidding away.

"You have no idea."

She responded and charged forward, slashing from the left. Meizu blocked the slash and went into a slashing position himself, slashing for Sai's midsection. Sai deflected the blade away from her body, pushing it to the side, and then returned the attack with a punch to the face.

"You are pretty confident, but you wont beat me girl!"

Weaving his way through the attack, Meizu thrusted his face forward into a headbutt. Sai sighed once, moving her face to the left, avoiding the full impact of the head, feeling the air change around her face due to the force that was used by Meizu.

Sai regarded the closeness of the face, so she pushed Meizu away and jumped back by doing back flips, away from Hanabi and Tazuna, landing a few feet away from Meizu, and raised her tanto upwards.

"Come on then you bitch!"

Meizu spat out, and charged for Sai, swinging his arm for her, only for Sai to block the strike, and use her own blade to slash, which was blocked by the heavy gauntlet on the mans arm, and then they got into a battle between each other, slashing and stabbing among other things.

At the same time Sai started her battle, Ryouta had done the same, making it to Gozu, and swung his blade heartily like that of a professional, shocking Gozu, seeing the blade coated with flames jumped away, using chakra to stick to the tree.

"That's a good effort boy, but I don't lose-" He was cut off when Ryouta disappeared in a burst of speed. "-to you...? W-Where in the hell have you gone this time you punk kid!?"

Gozu didn't have to wait long for an answer when Ryouta appeared behind him, and did a harsh kick to his back, sending him to the ground with a THUD sound, the ground shaking from the force Ryouta used, something that was previously unknown to most.

Ryouta dispelled the flames on his sword, and stabbed the tree, standing on the handle in a crouching position, looking down at the Chunin male with a smile on his face.

"You know, targeting my friends is a no-no, Gozu-san. Even if you're an enemy, I would've...I dunno, but since you went for Hanabi-chan, that cannot be allowed so I'm gonna have to beat you."

Saying that with a killing intent in his voice, remembering what happened to Hanabi before, and seeing how afraid she was, he wasn't happy with the man in front of him in the slightest.

Gozu growled and released a howl, shooting up straight away and aimed his clawed hand for Ryouta's neck. Ryouta bowed his head, dislodging his blade from the tree and jumped high at the same time, avoiding the claw, then fell to the ground, using Gozu's head as a stepping stone, jumping behind the man, and quickly pivoted on his feet, facing the Chunin Ninja with a cool and calm smile on his face.

"Ready to fight?"

Ryouta bated the man, who howled, and took out some kunai that had some liquid dropping from it, Ryouta guessing it was poison from the look of the ground below him, which had an unsettling colour of purple there.

"You damn child!"

With a bated breath, the kunai were launched, and rather than deflect them, Ryouta wove through them, grabbing one of the kunai with some wire attached to his finger, launching it back at the enemy.

Gozu became shocked at the level of skill the boy used, and went to slash at the kunai with his claw, when Ryouta flashed into existence beside him thanks to the Body Flicker in aiding his speed, grabbing the kunai, using it to go for the mans neck.

"Don't you dare!"

Gozu yelled, becoming panicked, and hit out against the male Uchiha, Ryouta forced to pull away when he noticed the claw aimed for his body, and made a considerable distance away from Gozu, and threw the kunai at the same time as he was flying through the air.

Gozu deflected the blade without a care, and glared at Ryouta.

"That's it, I'm going to kill you!"

"Okay."

Ryouta responded without a worry, having heard those words many times in his life, mostly by Uchiha members, which made him question why most Uchiha seemed to dislike him.

With a battle cry, the man then charged forward with his claw, swinging wildly for Ryouta's body, which he danced around gracefully, showing no wasted movements in his body, using his blade to deflect all of the attacks that he failed to dodge out of the way.

"You little bastard! I wont lose to a nine year old!"

Ryouta's eyebrow twitched and quickly sent a harsh look towards Tazuna who faced away, then Ryouta looked back at the man, seeing that in that split second, Gozu got within his guard, and attempted a stab for the boys chest.

"Tch." Ryouta clicked his tongue, and with a kick of his feet, his body flew backwards. "I wont be beaten by such a movement Gozu-san." Ryouta adjusted his stance, putting his blade out, and placed his other hand on the back of it. "Time to get serious, isn't it?"

With that, Ryouta quickly flashed through some hand signs, disappearing without a trace, confusing Gozu immensely, who looked around for the boy, but couldn't pick up a slight movement at all.

" _How could he be so fast?_ " Gozu questioned his sanity when he saw Ryouta appear briefly before him, before disappearing again when he saw his claw go through him, an afterimage at that. " _No Genin is this fast. And even if this was the Body Flicker, no Genin...no Chunin and even some Jonin wouldn't be this proficient in the Body Flicker, how is this kid able to move like this?_ "

Gozu couldn't work it out, and he didn't have much time to even contemplate things when Ryouta appeared behind him, ran chakra around his fist, channeling it into the blade and then focused it into the bottom of the blade, hitting him at the base of the neck, the aiding chakra giving him somewhat of a strength boost, knocking out Gozu who fell to the ground.

"Seems like this is the end, Gozu-san. Sorry, but you were cocky, and believed me to be a simple Genin." He wore a proud smile at his achievements, then pushed up the glasses that remained on his face. "Seems like hot nerd wins and I did it without losing the glasses on my face and without the Sharingan either. I'm a hot nerd, hehehehe~"

He laughed, and pushed up his glasses, showing that throughout the fight, he hadn't reveled his Sharingan to the enemy, seeing that there was no need in using it against someone like Gozu, who he sensed posed near minimal threat.

At the same time that battle occurred, Sai was having her own battle with Meizu, which was going strong.

Every move Sai made was countered by Meizu, and vice versa. Neither seemed to be making much progress in their battle, that was until Meizu revealed a bunch of shuriken from a sealed compartment of his gauntlet, which looked to be a mechanism from what Sai could tell.

"I wont lose to you bitch!"

With a single hand sign from the unclawed hand, the shurikens were released a point blank range, heading for Sai's chest. Rather than worry (which she didn't know how to do) she remained calm and pulled away, deflecting the shurikens away from her body, sending them to the ground or away from her, and her comrades as well.

The man, Meizu wasn't happy in the slightest by this action, and decided to increase the amount of shurikens that came from the gauntlet, all spinning and releasing some poison, which Sai made a mental note of.

"Die with these you bitch!"

"You really like calling me a 'bitch' don't you?"

Sai pointed out, dancing around the blades that came for her, using her blade to deflect the ones that she wasn't able to avoid, making sure that the blades didn't head for Hanabi and Tazuna.

"Tch, you are one, that's why!"

Meizu spat out hatefully, and went forward with a jump, heading into the air to give the shurikens a different advantage, coming from above like raindrops that fell from the sky, impaling the ground around Sai, with said girl in the middle, continuing to deflect the blades, unable to move out of the shower of shurikens, least she be cut.

As the man fell down towards Sai, the girl looked for any weak spots on the enemy, and found a very crucial, deciding to take advantage of that weak point, readying her attack for Meizu.

"This is where you die!"

Meizu let out a wild cry, and because he was near enough, he went to slash. However, as he made the slightest movement, Sai used her flat end of her tanto, stabbing it into the hole where the shurikens were ejecting from, plugging it up with the blade, which made a noise.

Meizu looked at the sword in his gauntlet, shocked, and gasped.

"N-No! You can't-"

Before he could say anything, the gauntlet made the sound of metal breaking, which happened from the plugging of the shurikens which didn't stop being released, and flew back into the gauntlet, and broke it apart, leaving the man without the gauntlet, it falling to the ground in chunks.

"This is where you end."

With a cold voice, Sai retracted the blade and did a spit, building up speed, and kicked the airborne Meizu, sending him across the field with the sound of something breaking in ear shot of most people.

"Guwaaaah!"

Meizu spat out blood from the force of the kick, with Sai in hot pursuit.

"Have this, and this."

Sai made it to Meizu, doing a number of combos, and sent the man into a tree with a final thrust of her hand, breaking the tree from the impact of the mans body thanks to Sai, and knocked him out.

Sai then looked towards Ryouta and saw that his enemy was defeated, and allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

"Well done my Genin!" A figure appeared in the middle of the two Genin and downed Chunin. "You Ryou, and Sai, have done something amazing, beating these two like you have."

The figure appeared was Shisui, who had a smile on his face. But then he frowned when he looked towards Tazuna who had an astonished face on, thinking " _I'm saved...by two Genin who I was harsh too..._ " and then looked to Hanabi, who now having recovered from her shock, and had a glum face on her features, regret filling her eyes.

Shisui quickly moved towards Ryouta, and picked up Gozu under one arm.

"Good job, Ryou. You've done well. I knew you'd be able to handle this, and without the Sharingan as well, it is good practice for if the Sharingan ever becomes ineffective." Ryouta smiled at the praise, then Shisui quickly lunged towards Sai and Meizu, picking up the latter under his other arm. "Good job, Sai. You've done quite well as well. I am proud that you were able to defend yourself so quickly, and effectively as well."

Sai gave a single nod in return, then looked towards Hanabi, as did Ryouta, who approached the girl.

"Hanabi-chan, are you alright?"

He went to see if he could do anything, placing a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly shrugged it off her, muttering "I'm fine." in a distant voice, when it was clear to Shisui, Ryouta, Tazuna, and even Sai that she was anything but...fine.

Hanabi's eyes glanced over her two teammates, and it took everything it had within her to not cry.

" _Both of them...didn't hesitate. They fought without a worry in the world and are smiling as if nothing happened...Ryou-kun defended me from both of them while I was a coward and did nothing but shake and stare...what kind of Shinobi am I? I thought that with graduating...I would've been able to face anything...but those two came at me...with the intention of taking my eyes and my life...and I was so scared...and had Ryou-kun and Sai defend me...what a weak Hyuga I am. Otou-sama would surely say the same if he saw me like this. Even Nee-chan would be ashamed of me. And after Ryou-kun said those killing words before to Otou-sama...to think that I would let down the team by freezing like that and having to be protected rather than fight beside them...what a weak Ninja I am...Anko-sensei would surely have a reason to say things to me now...I wouldn't blame everyone...I'm such an idiot. I'm such an idiot..._ "

Hanabi, in her depression, walked off towards the side with many thoughts in her mind, her eyes brimming to the surface with fresh tears, threatening to escape her eyes at any second.

"Hanabi-chan I-"

Ryouta went to follow, to comfort, but Shisui appeared next to him, and shook his head.

"Allow Hanabi to think about it for a bit. She's having many thoughts about it right now, and only she'll be able to deal with it, like you once have had to, and I as well as most Ninja, and with dealing with the issue with the eyes, people will want her eyes, and she'll have to accept that, and I hope she still wants to be a Ninja after this, as some would quit from this. I pray Hanabi is stronger than this."

"But Sensei Hanabi-chan is..."

Ryouta went to argue, but then saw the look in Shisui's eye, and relented.

"Leave Hanabi. She's just had a world shaking experience. While it isn't anything new for you, who experienced it when younger, Hanabi has never come across such a situation before, even with Anko-san, and has many thoughts within her mind. Let us just give her time to think, and if she wants to talk, then she can. But until then, we should allow ourselves to leave her with her thoughts. I know you're concerned, I am as well, but nothing we say at this moment in time will change anything. She'll have to find the strength inside to deal with what she had just been through. If she can't...then I am unsure of what the future holds for her. Ninja need to see this realization. This isn't a kids game, it is life and death, something you know of as well, from what happened with Otou-san, and the massacre as well."

Ryouta, though reluctant, knew that Hanabi had to face it like he once had to do it as well when it was him with his father and he knew how Hanabi felt in this moment in time, people coming at him with the intent to kill, and now Hanabi knew what it was like, and could only hope that she was able to get out of the fear she felt right now.

Shisui offered the girl a sad smile seeing her disappear behind a tree, knowing for the most part what she was thinking as he himself once held such reservations on the battlefield at one point in his life, then looked towards Tazuna with a steel gaze.

"Tazuna-san."

Tazuna flinched right on the spot, visibly having his eyes widened at the coldness of Shisui's voice.

"Y-Yes?"

He answered, slowly and quietly, his voice of that of a whisper.

"I think we need to talk about a few things. One of...being the true nature of this mission, Tazuna-san. I think there are some things you aren't telling us, so I think we should have a nice little talk, don't you agree?"

Tazuna, hearing the words became stunned and was unable to reply and wore a frightened face, unsure of what he was going to do next.

Behind the tree, Hanabi fell to the ground, huddled against it, her knees to her chest and her head on her knees as sobs escaped her lips and tears fell from her eyes, staining the ground, having feelings of fear, regret, sadness, pain and felt like she had let down the team for her actions, or lack of actions.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, a few things happened this chapter, moving it along a little bit, the biggest one being Hanabi's little freak out, which will eventually be addressed in the coming chapters, a personal growth for the girl. But Ryouta and Sai took down the Demon brothers, so yay for them! Next time is going into the fight with Zabuza, and maybe another as well. So stayed tuned, and until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, you're most likely right about that. Well, the Genin wont be able to fight him on a equal level, that would be just insane. If they could, there wouldn't be a point to character progression, you know? He'll be somewhat of a threat to Shisui, who is stronger than Kakashi, don't forget that.**

 **Naroku; Ah, thank you, and I will try! Cool, suggestions!**

 **Cloud4012; I'm glad that you liked it, and yeah, Ryouta and Hiashi surely had a quite interesting talk between the two of them, didn't they?**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you, glad that you liked it. Hehe, yeah, Ryouta had to say something like that. It isn't him to have people that don't need to rely on him, rely on him like Hiashi wanted. And yup, he most likely is, though Hiashi was kinda joking, but at the same time was serious as well. And thanks, I am glad it came off good. And those are some awesome suggestions, like always.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehe, I'm glad that you did. I thought that Ryouta would say something like that, even to someone like Hiashi. You never know, Hiashi could be considering it, and yup, Hanabi most likely would be fine with it, after awhile at least. Yeah, Ryouta showed some good power, didn't he? Though since they were Chunin, it was easier for him to fight them, a Jonin right now isn't quite possible for him. Yeah, Sai does seem to be torn between what Danzo wants, and what she wants as well, though it seems she'll follow Ryouta's command, for now. Hehe, Tazuna surely will explain it the best that he could. Hanabi will eventually get over what she was feeling, and you'll see how soon~**

 **Skull Flame; Hehe, I get like that as well, I don't like being at a loss for words. Well, he's somewhat met Hiashi beforehand, but this time it was in a talking term, rather than passing. Heh, I thought it would be a funny scene to have. Yeah, the Wave Mission has begun, and with a bang as well! It is going to be a unique on in the future, to do! I suppose that's the word, though it is like a realization of her situation more than anything else. He's gonna stop that now, since Shisui told him not to say it again. Yeah, they'll be seen sooner rather than later. And well, he doesn't have plans for Ryouta, as he didn't know it was him, but he will do once fighting against him, or rather Shisui. Eh, once she starts liking him, I guess that she would be jealous about it. And thanks!**

 **War Sage; Thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, for the most part, he has. Hehe, the power of the harem is slowly even going towards the Hyuga who even contemplate such things. Yeah, even Shisui has his limits and patience, which were pushed to quite the limit. Thank you, I thought it would be a good demo of power for Ryouta to display, and of course Sai as well as give Hanabi some good character development. You've got that right, Hanabi is also needed, and you'll see in the coming chapters how she is needed.**

 **Lightwave; That's right, he's quite the open minded person, sometimes, especially if it is to someone like Ryouta, who is quite the reliable person, and has proven that he is a friend to Hanabi, as well as Hinata, though Hinata is still convinced that Ryouta is after Naruto, sexually. Yeah, that was a little hint to Ao, as I'm sure some people must've known about it in the Mist. I'm glad someone caught that~**

 **AlphaOmega; Hehe, he certainly did stand up to that guy, didn't he? Yeah, even though Hiashi has reservations about it, being the next in line for the clan head, he could also see where Ryouta was coming from, and why he said what he had said. heh, never mess with Shisui when it concerns his pupils, he'll surely not become happy with such things. Hehe, glad that you liked the fight, and awesome suggestions!**

 **Jugar38; Yeh, I do as well, but it is apatt of her growth as well. I thought that it would be good for Hanabi's personal growth, and will lead to some interesting scenes in the future as well. Hehe, that was a funny part, right? And yeah, Haku is coming back into the story real soon, and thanks!**

 **Takiosgreat; Thanks, I'm glad you said something like that, makes my day. And in the future, I will be doing hehe~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The unexpected alliance part one!**

"What do you mean those idiots failed to kill the bridge builder? Weren't they supposed to be some of your top Ninja? Can't you see how this looks now? I paid for the best, and you've failed already! What am I paying you for again!? The bridge builder is alive, and safe, yet I'm unsatisfied right now!"

Inside of a room was a fat man. He was short, and had what appeared to be sunglasses on his face, though there didn't seem to be a need for such things. On his body, he wore a suit fit for professionals, and had many jewellery on his person.

Beside the small man was some people that appeared to be his guards. Some had some weapons in their hands, ranging from swords, to spears, to other hand based weapons as well, all of them looking like bandits.

And before the dumpy looking man, was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows who was sat on on the couch.

He has bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He is wearing his forehead protector sideways on his head, he was seen shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his large looking blade, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

This man seemed to have an impatient look on his face as he rolled his eyes a number of times at the small mans ranks and raves, ignoring most of them since this man didn't see the need to listen to the mans words anymore.

Behind him, a Ninja laid wait in the shadows. It was someone who even Gato didn't know about, but this person's face couldn't be seen, wearing a mask to obscure the persons real identity. However, this persons eyes were solely on Zabuza, watching him like a hawk.

"Hey, are you even listening to me Zabuza!?"

The small man growled out angrily, shifting his weight to the side as the newly named Zabuza looked on with unimpressed eyes, some small amounts of killing intent coming off his body, making the small man sweat.

"I heard ya already, so shut up Gato." Zabuza commanded with a pissed looking face, the small man named Gato flinching. "I get it, those two weren't enough for the situation. But they wont be able to handle me. I'm in a completely different league to them."

With a confident look on his face, the man grabbed the handle of his large butcher like blade, and swung it downwards to the ground, cutting a coffee table in half, Gato looking on with stunned eyes.

"Y-You better not fail either...I'm not paying you for nothing. I'm paying...a lot of money for you..."

The man muttered weakly as Zabuza furrowed his eyes with disgust.

"I said I heard ya, I'm gonna do what you've paid me for. But order me with that kind of tone, and I will cut you down without a worry, you feel me? I wont stop until I've sliced through bone, and with this big sword, I don't think it will be a problem."

Said Zabuza to the small man who wore a complicated expression on his face, and reluctantly bowed his head.

"Fine, just don't mess it up. Make sure that the bridge builder dies."

Zabuza's eyes hastily went towards the short man, and he was about to say something when suddenly the wooden door that led outside was cut in half with a trail of lightning coming between the two sliced up door.

"Hello hello hello, I'm here~ Is anyone home~? I was gonna knock, but I couldn't be bothered~ Sorry, I'm always like that, you know~ I'm here now though hehehehehehehe~"

A cheerful yet sadistic sounding tone came through the door as someone stepped inside with a spin, a electrical current going around this person as if it was a dance of lightning, two swords in their hands that allowed the lightning to dance around the being, before stopping to a halt, though had some sparks going off around their being.

"Wait, who is this!?" Gato roared and pointed at the lightning dance before him. "Get rid of it immediately Zabuza!" Gato ordered but he didn't make a move in the slightest, folding his arms with an unimpressed look within his eyes. Seeing that he didn't move, Gato pointed towards his two closest guards. "Right, kill the bitch or bastard right now!"

The two nodded their heads while the others stayed behind to guard Gato.

"You die now!"

One of the men who had a meat cleaver in his hands swung it forward towards the being, who danced to the side, and within a single fluid motion, sliced the man in two, his blood splattering everywhere while the being had a cheery face on, watching the two halves of the men fall to the ground without a care in the world.

"Wow, blood in the morning...afternoon, whenever the time is, is always good. Yeah, delicious blood nectar is a good thing to have as well, isn't it? That's the best, right?"

The surprisingly feminine voice came from the sword wielder as Gato had a scared look on his face, the others besides Zabuza and the masked being behind him all flinched and looked ready to throw up from the corpse on the ground.

"D-Don't just stand there, fool! Kill it quickly! Don't let that insane thing come anywhere near me!"

Gato ordered the other man who had a spear like weapon n his hand, who nodded while crying, thrusting the spear towards the feminine voiced being, who wore a sadistic smile on their face.

"Now now, you'll get your turn, do not worry. I'm not a meanie, I will cut you down soon."

The gleeful voice proceeded to cut down the spear of the man, and likewise through the mans body as if it was nothing at all, sending a electrical current from her blade to the mans body, frying him so there wasn't anything else left, not even a dead body at the end of it, only fluttering ashes in the slight wind that came into the room from the now door-less entryway.

Gato froze inside at the newcomers frightening ability with the blades, as the twin bladed user him/herself turned towards the being.

"Heya, Zabuza-chan~ It has been awhile, hasn't it?"

The voice greeted with a childlike innocence, but most could tell that it was a facade.

"Well, if it isn't you, Ameyuri."

Zabuza noted the being in front of him as Gato looked on with surprised eyes.

Ameyuri is relatively short in comparison girl for someone of her age, which appeared to be early twenties. She had long, red hair, black eyes, and together with a Kiri forehead protector like the one who Zabuza had on, she also is wearing a simple cloth around her head, distinctively tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protrude upwards, while the remainder of hair is allowed to flow downwards. She wore a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which got much looser near the ends, resembling hakama, and striped leg-warmers.

"D-Don't stand there, this bitch has come to kill us! Get her before she gets me!"

Gato ordered the men around who groaned, clearly not happy with doing it, and absentmindedly nodded their heads in agreement, though wishing that they didn't have to do such things if they were honest with themselves.

The newly named Ameyuri regarded the men that came to surround her with a frightening smile on her face, frightening most of the men around, including that of Gato, but Zabuza held it together easily.

"Sorry boys, but I've got to talk to someone. If you want to fight afterwards, then I will happily oblige you all." The girl, Ameyuri spoke as she walked towards Zabuza, ignoring Gato's men, who were thankful as they didn't want to die either by this woman. "Now, Zabuza, it has been awhile, hasn't it? How long has it been now?"

Zabuza unfolded his arms at the Ninja behind him appeared in front of him now in a defensive stance with two kunai in a reverse grip position, Ameyuri raising her eyebrows a little bit.

"Hmph, so you've found me, have you?"

Rather than ask a question, Zabuza stayed a fact to this girl who inclined her neck with a very agreeable face on her features, something most would find cute yet scary at the same time, Zabuza being one of those people.

"Yes, with the information a certain someone provided, it wasn't difficult. You stick out like saw thumbs, after all."

Ameyuri confirmed it to Zabuza who wore a dull expression, but had a killing intent radiating from him, that even made Gato sweat profoundly (not that it was so difficult for the chubby man).

"Ameyuri, what brings you to these parts, not that I care when I kill you."

Zabuza expressed his desire to kill while the youth before him got ready to strike.

As for Ameyuri, she simply looked on with a sadistic look in her black eyes.

"Me, oh I'm here on a certain request, that's all. I've been hanging around with a certain someone recently, and he, or she, not that clear on that part, wants me to take care of a bug called Uchiha, Ryouta I believe. Either way, I know what I'm going after."

As soon as the name was said, the youth before Zabuza curious furrowed their brows.

" _Uchiha Ryouta...that name...it sounds familiar...it sounds like I've heard it before...but where have I heard it before...? It should be...something that I have heard...it brings warmth to my heart...why is that...? I think that I've met someone called Ryouta Uchiha before...but when was that...some years ago now..._ "

The youth attempted to work out where the name was heard to him/herself before, but Zabuza smirked at the name.

"Ah, the Uchiha that destroyed the Uchiha clan. Yes, he was a ruthless monster, wasn't he? Kekekeke, he was even on a level I would love to mold as my own. What a sadistic guy. Even ended up murdering his own Otou-sama, attempted a plot to kill his own Onii-sama, from what I had heard."

Ameyuri nodded her head in agreement to what Zabuza had said.

"The very same. I was hired to take him out, before he becomes a real problem in the future. Wiping out the Uchiha was a big thing. Some say it was that Itachi Uchiha, and some say it was Ryouta Uchiha. Personally, I think it was a combo of the both. And what happened afterwards makes me laugh, allowing him to stay in the village despite the dark crimes he does. Damn, Konoha must be desperate to have such a monster in the village. Haha, Konoha and other villages have different views on monsters, don't they? Konoha surely is lax nowadays. Actually, I quite like the very idea of someone as ruthless like that. It is a slight turn on."

Ameyuri finished off with a luminescent blush on her face, imagining someone who didn't look like Ryouta in the slightest (though she did know what he looked like thanks to a certain someone) drowning in their own blood, Zabuza giving the girl an incredulous look.

"Not that I don't mind the surprise, as I wouldn't mind getting your blood on my blade, but what does this have to do with me? You couldn't want my help, could you? Does a child scare you that much? Hahaha, that's it, isn't it? You're afraid of a child, that's it after all."

Zabuza smirked out the questions while resting a hand on his handle of the blade, while Ameyuri gripped the twin swords she held within her hands that sparked lightning around them.

"Tch, as if I would need your help, and I am not afraid of a child, I wouldn't ever be afraid of anything. I just want you to stay out of the way if you know what's good for you." Ameyuri began, twisting her blades to the side as Zabuza wore a confused face, so the girl went to explain. "You see, the bridge builder you're after is someone who is being guarded by this monster Uchiha brat, with another Uchiha with him who is famous in his own right, and even a Hyuga. The last member, I do not know who that is, but since you're going after the bridge builder, I wanted to tell you that the Uchiha brat is mine. He has a good bounty on his head, and I want to collect it. That's how people like me make living's, after all. We all can't turn to a fat hobbit for support."

Ameyuri turned up the killing intent as the youth gave questioning eyes towards Ameyuri while Gato in the background cried at being called a 'fat hobbit' even if that's what most people saw him as anyway.

"What if Zabuza-sama refuses your request? Are you thinking of attacking?"

Ameyuri turned towards the youth, and grinned.

"Well, that's entirely up to Zabuza. If he wants to live, then I suggest leaving the old bastard alone until I kill the Uchiha. After that, do whatever you want with the others. But until I've got my Uchiha, you're not to step close to the boy. He's my prey, and I never lose a prey."

Ameyuri stated with a deep killing intent, enough to make most sweat, though both the youth and Zabuza didn't seem to be effected, with the latter chuckling deeply, clutching the handle of his blade.

"Well, I wouldn't want to get in between you and your prey." Zabuza began while twisting his neck to the side. "But...you're suggesting I wait? Someone like me, waits for someone like you? Do you think that's going to happen? Are you that idiotic that you think you can make me wait? You best choose your words carefully, Ameyuri, if you know what's good for you."

Zabuza raised his own killing intent as Gato and his men panicked to the side of them, dropping to the ground with the pure intent to kill being faced towards the girl, though they felt like it was directed at them as well.

Ameyuri smirked also at Zabuza's killing intent, giving a small laugh.

"Well, I wouldn't know much about such things, Zabuza. I haven't seen you in awhile, so I forgot that you were quite the impatient man. But I don't like my men impatient, it turns me right off."

"Tch, don't say such words, bitch. I don't take such things well, bitch."

Zabuza scoffed out, sharpening his eyes to a place where they would be able to cut through class.

Ameyuri wasn't pleased with being called a 'bitch' and made her twin blades give off sparks.

"You know, you should watch how you speak with a lady. Because sometimes, ladies really do know how to cut off things..." Ameyuri cast her eyes towards Zabuza's hip area, and giggled. "...though, I'm sure that there isn't much there to cut off anyway, it being so small and all. I need some kind of microscope to see what's going on below the belt, if you get my drift mehehehehe~"

Zabuza's face turned a tinge of pink out of embarrassment, covering his from with his hand, and withdrew his blade with the other, and swung it towards Ameyuri who jumped backwards, avoiding the width of the blade easily.

"Have you just come here to comment on my manhood or is there something you want? You're not going to stop me from gaining my goal, I will be ending that existence you call a life if you attempt to step in my way."

As soon as the words left Zabuza's lips, Ameyuri sharpened her eyes, and showed her jagged teeth, baring them for the world to see, a dangerous look in her eyes, sparks of her weapons going insanely strong.

"You can try and kill me, but you couldn't ever do it before, what makes you think you can now?"

Zabuza swung his blade high in the sky like a propeller as he answered Ameyuri.

"Well, I've got a Haku, what have you got? You've got yourself, and that's it. You couldn't possibly beat me and Haku. Though I do acknowledge your skills, I still wont lose to you, Ameyuri. In fact, I don't think that Haku is needed, I can kill you myself."

"I see, so that's how it is. If you really want to fight against me, then that's fine. I will just cut you up with my twin swords, my Kiba and ened your pitiful existence if that's what you want, Zabuza."

Sparks went off between the eyes of Ameyuri and Zabuza, while the masked youth who's name could possibly be Haku, looked on with worried eyes, unsure of what was going to happen next.

However, the glaring soon stopped when Ameyuri put out her hand, to break the killing intent.

"Killing each other would be useless, wouldn't you agree, Zabuza? Though fun, I don't think I want to kill you today. It wouldn't be enjoyable to me. I much prefer killing handsome men, and oh so cute ones that look so innocent. Those are the best to kill. Squashing that innocence is also fun."

"Yeah, you've always liked killing the innocent boys." Zabuza said with a gleeful expression, then waved a hand at Ameyuri, disarming himself to the shock of the masked being. "But, you are right. While your blood would be a good addition to my sword, I don't feel like dirtying my hands with you. However, since you're so hell-bent on killing this Uchiha, why don't we-"

"-Come to an agreement?"

Ameyuri finished off for Zabuza who wore a sadistic face.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. If what you said is true, then the only Uchiha Sensei it could be is...Shisui Uchiha. I remember him, he's the one who has the nickname Shisui of the Body Flicker and is the only capable male Uchiha in Konoha now, from what I remember hearing, besides this Demon Ryouta Uchiha."

Ameyuri nodded her head, continuing after Zabuza after a pregnant pause.

"That's right. Even though the Uchiha boy seemed to want to kill the Onii-sama, he seems to still love the murdering psychopath and is on the same team. That man is quite difficult, and it would be hard to fight against him, the murdering Uchiha Genin, the Hyuga girl, and the last unknown one. Doesn't it all seem a little much for a fight for that fat thing there?"

Ameyuri tossed a sparing glance towards Gato who frowned, and pointed at her with a mirth smirk on his face.

"Zabuza, kill this fucking whore! I don't care how you do it, just end her life! No one speaks to me like that!"

Zabuza ignored Gato in favour of speaking with Ameyuri instead.

"Interesting. So, you've acknowledged that you cannot take them both on."

"Regrettably, yes. That's correct. But there's also the fact that you cannot either. You act tough, and are strong...but, even you couldn't take on someone as famous as Shisui of the Body Flicker, and the murdering Uchiha. That's why I say we team up. You can have the bridge builder, and I can get my Uchiha boy. Of course, you can fight the older Uchiha. I don't care about such things. All I care about is the younger Uchiha, who is the strong boy who murdered at...hmmmm, around 8 years old from what I know. Sounds quite like you Zabuza, kindred souls perhaps?"

Zabuza put a hand to his chin in deep thought, while the youth before him looked between the pair, trying to work out what was going to happen next and if Ameyuri was going to be disposed of or not.

As it happened, Ameyuri calmly walked over to a chair, and sat down, her guard though was stiff, the youth noting that there wasn't any break within her guard, and that she was ready to attack at anytime.

Eventually, Zabuza nodded his head in agreement.

"While teaming up usually isn't my thing, even I cannot deny that fighting Shisui Uchiha, and the reason behind the Uchiha massacre plus a Hyuga could spell trouble for even me. Sometimes, you have to make compromises, don't you? This kind of situation is dire. Shisui Uchiha, Ryouta Uchiha, and even a Hyuga. Even Haku would have trouble with the Uchiha, being as evil and ruthless as he is. I wouldn't want to lose such a valuable tool as Haku, so partnering with you isn't so bad."

Even though it pained Zabuza to admit it...he knew it would be difficult to face all of them together.

While he didn't know of Hanabi's strength, she was still a Hyuga, and Zabuza had a vague idea on what that was about, and what a Hyuga could do. Then there was the unknown factor of Ryouta Uchiha, and if he had killed adults as a child as revered as the Uchiha clan, what would the Uchiha be capable of now? Those thoughts ran through Zabuza's mind as he agreed with what Ameyuri had offered, seeing it as a chance to get Tazuna, get paid, and perhaps even become somewhat friendly with Ameyuri, who has even admitted that she was a tough opponent before, and wouldn't want her as an enemy.

The sudden agreement had knocked Ameyuri for a little second and she had a troubled expression, unsure of how to reply.

"Wow, who knew you'd accept something like that so quickly. You're amazing, Zabuza. You really do surprise me with the twists and turns that you do. Trying to assassinate the Yondaime Mizukage, to suddenly agree with my offer. I honestly thought that I would have to kill you, but you've agreed...wait. You're not thinking of backstabbing me, are you? If you are, I might have to get heavy handed~"

Zabuza gave a belly laugh, and scrunched up his eyes.

"I could accuse you of the same thing, Ameyuri. It is unlike you to ask such things as well. You're not thinking of a backstabbing, are you, sweetheart?"

The way he said 'sweetheart' didn't sound exactly right to Ameyuri, who wagged a finger at him.

"Now now, don't be naughty, Zabuza-chan. I wouldn't ever do something like that. Besides, I've got a rep to hold, you know? I wouldn't ever do anything naughty like a double cross. That would be the wrong thing to do~ I wouldn't want to come across as a deceitful person."

Zabuza looked unconvinced by what the red haired girl had said, but begrudgingly nodded his head.

"Don't worry about me. Hmph, this is going to be interesting, isn't it?"

Ameyuri's eyes widened in happiness, as Zabuza furrowed his brow. Though both were very aware that the other could double cross them, they both knew that they needed one another, for this kind of fight if they were going to deal with Shisui, and the 'Demon' Ryouta.

* * *

Sitting around in a circle formation on a boat was Ryouta, Shisui, Tazuna, Sai and a depressed looking Hanabi, who keeps looking at the ground with sorrow, shame, sadness, and regret as well.

Sai and Shisui seemed to be calm and collected, as Tazuna appeared to be sweating bullets, while Ryouta kept looking at Hanabi, hoping that she is going to be okay, but he didn't know what else to say to her...Shisui had said that he should leave Hanabi alone to think about her thoughts, collect them, and make use of them the best that she could.

For Ryouta though, that wasn't exactly what he could do. He had felt like Hanabi was feeling right now, he knew the pain of letting people down, and letting himself feel useless. But since Shisui had forbade him from speaking to Hanabi for the moment, he merely bowed his head apologetically, not apologizing to Hanabi per-say, but apologizing for Hanabi getting into a situation like she was in.

After the Demon Brothers had been tied up, Shisui had sent them to Konoha via a Shadow Clone, and made it known that Ryouta and Sai were the ones to beat them, and due to the fact that they were listed within the bingo book, they were going to get the rewards, though Ryouta didn't really care about that right now and Sai didnt care in general.

Tazuna, wouldn't explain anything until he said "Lets get on a boat, then I will explain everything, I promise." and that's the result now, all of them on a boat together, with a single man rowing side boat.

While waiting, the semi angry looking Shisui looked towards Tazuna for an explanation.

"So, Tazuna-san, why don't we begin with the explanation? I think you owe us at least this much."

Shisui was the first to break the silence, directing his question towards the elderly man who looked like he wanted to have a drink, but the look Shisui was giving him told him that he possibly couldn't do something like that.

"Right...I did say, didn't I?"

Tazuna spoke with a slurred use of his words, being barely coherent to most around.

Shisui carefully nodded, looking for any reaction to see if the man was lying about anything.

"That's right, and not to sound rude, but if you lie, we'll leave you right here. I cannot, and will not, put these Genin under a too dangerous mission that they cannot possibly do. So, chose your words carefully as we continue on, okay?"

Tazuna took in a deep breath, nodding a single time as he put his hands together, leaning forward, and began explaining towards the young Genin, and their Jonin Sensei.

"Alright...if I say the name Gato, perhaps you might've heard of it?"

While the name didn't draw anything from Ryouta, Sai or, Hanabi, it did with Shisui, who had heard the name before.

"Gato...as the man who is the billionaire, who runs that company...gosh, whatever it was called. And I heard that he was one of the richest men in the entire world...though for him to be at Wave..."

Tazuna confirmed it with a nod of his head, and went to explain.

"Above the surface, he's a person who is rich, it is undeniable at this point in time and wouldn't be such an assuming type of person. However, underneath the surface, he's really someone who hires strong Ninja to smuggle drugs, and other contraband. He also does things like taking over other countries."

"Sounds, like a bad man. I suppose he should be punished. Yes, that cannot...be allowed, right Ryou-kun?"

Sai commented, unsure if she should've made a comment like that, but didn't seem to regret it as it drew a raised eyebrow from Shisui, but before the man could say anything Ryouta went onto say.

"Yes, that's right Sai-chan." Ryouta said with a nod of his head, then looked towards Tazuna. "So, this Gato guy is a drug dealer...heh, never thought I would ever hear such things. Dealing drugs, doesn't sound exactly like it should...then again, maybe he's just nuts and throws his weight around...like that person used to do."

Ryouta finished with an expression of a bitter feeling, as if he had just eaten a bug or something along those lines, thinking about his deceased father, and what that man used to do to him.

Shisui watched on with semi confused eyes, but then he remembered something from the past where Ryouta talked about their shared father in the same way. However, Tazuna ignored the face Ryouta had on, and went onto explain.

"About a year ago, the fat and short shipping monger named Gato took over the entire Land of Waves ports, this allows him to control everything that could be of use to us, and controls our livelihoods as well." Tazuna explained about his home life, then separated his hands. "However, if I am able to complete the bridge I am building, it will connect us to the mainland's."

"What would that do, exactly?"

Sai was the one to ask, though had a pretty good idea anyway. Even Hanabi, who still looked distant, also had an idea of what was going on with the man named Gato. Ryouta was in the same boat, so to speak, with Sai's question.

"It will ruin everything for Gato, and allow us become independent from Gato himself."

Tazuna said with straight eyes, a stone look on his face.

Ryouta put a finger to his lips and hummed in thought, before the answer came to him.

"Oh, I get it...because since this Gato-san controls the ports, you must find it difficult, if not impossible to gain access to basic things like food, and other things like that, right Tazuna-san? That man, Gato-san must control what people gain or what they don't, depending on loyalty or even just his own feelings for that day? To me, it sounds like he is a dictator."

Ryouta assessed, gaining a single nod of surprise from Tazuna himself.

"Yes, that is right, boy. So this is why the bridge needs to be completed. With it completed, Gato will no longer have the ability to have complete control over us. If this happens, we can establish a trading route, and gain such protection from the mainland's. But...that's where we hit a snag."

Tazuna grimaced slightly, remembering the time Gato had come into the Land of Waves, and how their lives changed for the worse, Shisui looking on with a mixture of understand, and annoyed eyes. Understanding at the feeling of being used, and annoyed by how he had lied to them, and could now see why Tazuna kept going on about having experienced Ninja, and not Genin, take him and guard him back at his home.

As Tazuna thought about it, Ryouta continued the conversation.

"Because of the fact that Gato wants to control the Land of Waves, he wouldn't be exactly thrilled about having the bridge completed, is that right Tazuna-san?"

As Ryouta questioned again, he briefly looked towards Hanabi, and saw that she didn't appear to be paying attention to anything. It was as if she had a completely blank expression on her face and it wasn't going to go away anytime soon, which Ryouta didn't like in the slightest.

While Ryouta looked at Hanabi in concern, Tazuna bowed his head.

"Gato is a crafty man. He would hire Ninja to protect himself, and to finish off any people he could view as a threat. While he himself is an ordinary man and with no combat ability, money talks within any circles, and if you have the right price, any Ninja can be bought."

"Like those Demon Brothers that went to kill you before?"

Ryouta questioned, Hanabi opening her eyes wide.

" _That means...if we continue the mission...there will be more Ninja that will come for us...and I will just stand there like always...I'm not even a Ninja at this point. I'm just a liability...I really am just a liability at this point...I'm not strong like Ryou-kun...even Sai did a better job than I did...what kind of Ninja does that make me...exactly? I froze, and didn't do anything...I'm a Hyuga, aren't I? I am supposed to be apart of the strongest clan in the Leaf village...I don't think Otou-sama would view me as strong right now..._ "

Hanabi's internal monologue was cut short when Shisui continued the questioning.

"The reason you hid it from us is because you...can't afford a mission above C rank, am I wrong in saying this, Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna's guilty looking face cast towards the floor of the boat, its wooden planks giving something of a comfort to Tazuna right now.

"You aren't wrong...Land of Waves, is a poor country, we don't have much to begin with. But now with Gato there, we have even less. We couldn't give anymore money than a C rank."

"But...with this kind of situation, wouldn't it be easy to make a payment plan or something with Hokage-sama?"

Ryouta inquired as Tazuna raised his eyebrows.

"What are you saying, boy?"

Tazuna's rude question was answered by Ryouta who explained to the old man his thoughts.

"I'm saying, Hokage-sama is a kind man. If he knew the situation beforehand, he could've come to some kind of agreement, like...I dunno, like paying off in small payments. I don't think Hokage-sama would do it for free, nothing in life is for free after all and it wouldn't be good business to do something like this were people could be killed...but he wouldn't be as cruel as to turn a blind eye to peoples suffering like this. If he knew, then it could've been something...I'm sure that Hokage-sama could've worked something out with the Land of Waves."

Tazuna opened his eyes wide as if a realization had come to him from Ryouta's words, while Shisui gave an inclination of his neck.

"Most likely what Ryou said, was truth." Tazuna turned his unsuspecting eyes towards Shisui this time, as Shisui continued. "While you lied, Hokage-sama would've come to a conclusion for you. Dealing with Gato wouldn't of lead to a war. I'm sure that Hokage-sama would've been able to help you, Tazuna-san. He's a nice man, with a kind heart. He would've been able to help...but since you lied and all, putting these Genin in dangers that they shouldn't be ready for..."

Shisui trailed off as Tazuna held his head down in shame.

"I know...I deceived you all, I know this. But...I understand, if you abandon the mission after we land. I'll die, but don't blame yourselves for my untimely death. I'm sure my adorable grandchild will understand but will sob so many harsh tears that it could fill one thousand buckets and then some more, and my beautiful daughter will weep tears for me while cursing the name of Konoha for the rest of her entire life...but don't let that effect you or anything. Don't let the hate of my family burden you or anything."

Ryouta, Hanabi, Sai, and Shisui all looked on with annoyed eyes, even Sai had such eyes, knowing that Tazuna was just playing it up with the childlike sad voice that he used.

Shisui scratched his forehead, but before he could answer, Ryouta adopted a teasing face, and inched closer towards Tazuna himself, who looked confused on what the boy was doing.

"Hmmmm, I'm okay with that."

The spoken words of Ryouta shocked Tazuna, who choked a little bit on his own saliva.

"W-What!?"

Tazuna slipped his words, sweating and panting.

Ryouta leaned over and patted Tazuna on the top of the head.

"Have a good remaining hour or so before you die. Make the most time of it, we will be okay with your death. Of course, we'll have to also tell the Hokage-sama a lie and say that you attempted to kill us so we had to abandon the mission...that's something we could get away with."

Tazuna's face fell quite a steep, feeling ready to die at any moment anyway, seeing the intensity in the boys eyes, seeing that he wasn't kidding around...at least that's what he thought he saw.

"B-But, didn't you hear anything I said? What about my grandson? Do you want him to cry heavy tears? He'll do that you know, if his Ojii-sama, me, dies and doesn't return to him. He'll surely fall into a depression so deep that he wont be able to crawl his way out of it."

Ryouta put a finger to his lips, before shrugging his shoulders in an uncaring manner.

"Hmmm, that's a good question...if he has an Okaa-san, then he will be okay, wont he? That will be good, Okaa-sans make everything better. And you're close to past your sell by date anyway, aren't you?"

At that, Tazuna sniffled a little bit, feeling some fear at the realization that he could end up dead since this little boy was refusing him on a basic level.

"B-B-B-But this is...I'm an Ojii-sama...you can't abandon me..."

Tazuna sobbed out weakly while Ryouta shrugged his shoulders in a fake cold manner.

"Well, according to you, I'm just a doped up nine year old that doesn't know what he's doing, so what could I do for you Ojii-sama? And Hanabi-chan is blind, so what good is she huh?"

As Ryouta said that with a joking tone that Shisui and Hanabi caught, though Sai didn't understand, and thought that he was being truthful, Tazuna's eyes lost some light, and he imagined his death a few times.

Shisui snickered, seeing what Ryouta was doing, nodding along with him.

"Yeah, your death wouldn't be so bad. I mean, we can do without a rude man like yourself who does attack children with harsh words. We don't really have a reason to help you, though. You lied, you abused these adorable Genin with bad words, and you've also tried to pull a tactic where you think we'll absentmindedly follow you because you told us a sob story. Well, we've all got sob stories, you understand Tazuna-san?"

"Y-You are the Sensei though...can't you order them...? Please say that you can..."

Tazuna pleaded with a desperate looking face, an equally desperate look in his eyes, and even his body seemed to be pleading as well, something that didn't go amiss by Shisui himself, who put a finger to his lips.

"I could...but I just don't want too."

At that, Tazuna burst into tears that flowed down his face, and hit the ground in large bulks, and latched onto Hanabi.

"Oi, you're the most reasonable, aren't you? C-Cant you say anything to them white...eeh, Hanabi-chan? P-Please ask them to do it for me, because I can't take this, do you understand me? I-I will do anything, just don't ask me to march onto my death."

Even though he spoke with Hanabi, it was as if she wasn't really...there to begin with.

She couldn't forget what happened before. Each and every thing that happened, was repeating in her mind again and again. It was a constant reminder of what happened in her mind, and how she failed. That single thought wouldn't leave her mind at this moment in time.

" _I'm going to fail anyway...I can't convince anyone of anything...I can't even convince myself that I'm here for the right reasons...what do I even fight for? As a Ninja, you have to have some form of a goal, don't you? Ryou-kun fights for the protection of the Uchiha clan, and his friends, to make sure that nothing bad happens again. Sai...I don't know, maybe it is because she wants to marry Ryou-kun. Shisui-sensei fights for the life of the village, its protection, and the future of his Otouto...me? I don't even know what I fight for anymore...I really am useless...even Onee-sama fights for Naruto-san and to prove herself...what about me...? Do I fight for Ryou-kun...or do I fight for myself...?_ "

Hanabi wallowed in self pity and doubt, the ugliness of the thoughts consuming Hanabi for all they could, making her think and feel things that she didn't want too thing or feel, but the thoughts wouldn't stop, no matter what.

Ryouta could only hope that Hanabi would be able to snap back soon. He was sure that they were going to take the mission anyway, but he wasn't sure what was going to happen on the mission, and if Hanabi was going to be okay, a thought shared with Shisui, Sai didn't even seem to notice anything was amiss.

"H-Hey girl, what's wrong with you all of a sudden? Is it from before? No one is blaming you or anything for doing what you did."

Tazuna, in a rare moment of kindness, asked the white eyed girl a question who didn't answer, only continuing to look at the ground again, the boats planks being interesting to her eyes...or rather, the area that weren't the peoples face were something that drew her attention.

"Hanabi-chan, it's okay I just..."

Ryouta went to speak, but Shisui shook his head, silencing him from speaking.

"It's nothing, right Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi's eyes briefly looked upwards, giving a single nod, before returning her eyes towards the planks again, unable to do anything but look there, her mind being cast back to the attack from before.

Shisui glanced at Hanabi once again, before shaking his head.

" _Poor Hanabi-chan...I've got to admit that maybe it would be best to turn back...but if I said that now, it would just reaffirm what she believes of herself right now. She just needs to see how strong she really is. Yeah, I'm sure that soon, she'll snap out of this funk that she is in._ "

Shisui knew that Hanabi was a strong girl, and knew that she'd pull herself out of whatever she was in soon. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something dangerous was going to happen next, and he didn't want that to happen.

As Shisui was thinking this, Ryouta turned towards his elder brother himself.

"Anyway...we'll take the mission, right Sensei? I mean...I don't want this Gato-san to hurt these people anymore. We have to do something about it, don't we? I'm not Naruto-kun, but in these situations, he'd say something like "These people need our help, so lets do it, even if it is impossible, that isn't in my dictionary dattebayo!" or something like that, right Sensei? Kukuku, just channeling Naruto-kun is quite taxing. He's quite the hyper individual...but also a good person as well."

Ryouta broke the attention from Hanabi, knowing that she didn't want it on her for the time being, Shisui giving an inclination of his neck at the same time, giving Hanabi some space so she could think about things.

"Yes...you're right about that. I can see Naruto-kun saying and doing such things. He's a wild child after all, but has a good heart. I could see Naruto-kun, and you being up for something like this." He cast his eyes towards Tazuna, giving an inclination. "We'll take the mission...though it is going to be dangerous, I have every trust in my Genin that they will be able to get through this."

At that, Tazuna took in a relaxing breath, relieved that they were going to do this for him and the Wave.

"I, thank you. We couldn't do it without you. I would be lost without your kindness, Shisui, and the Genin as well." His eyes then drifted towards Hanabi, pausing on her form for a few seconds, before shaking his head. "We should be landing soon, we'll make it to my home soon after that. It shouldn't take that long."

Shisui nodded his head, and looked forward.

"Yes, let us all prepare for when we land. Since they sent Chunin before, it wouldn't be out of the question to send a Jonin this time. And if they know about our Dojutsu, then it is going to be somewhat difficult."

"Should we send for assistance? Maybe the Hokage-sama could send someone to assassinate this Gato-san while we protect this bridge builder? That would be the most effective way, wouldn't it, Shisui-sensei?"

Sai piped up from a long absent of silence as she waved a hand through her hair, Shisui furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"That's a good question...hmmmm, for now, I don't think we'll need it. Though depending on how it turns out, we could have the need for backup as well. Either way, it will be something difficult. So let us go forward with the intention to fight. Let us get to Tazuna-sans house first, and then let us go from there."

The Genin inclined their heads, besides Hanabi that is who bit her bottom lip.

" _Maybe...Shisui-sensei should just send me home...I don't want to let down the team...I can't let the team down now, can I...? I can't do something like that...Shisui-sensei...Ryou-kun...Sai...it seems that I will be the one to let down the team...after all. I wish...I could be strong like them...be as powerful as they are...I just want to be like them...Ryou-kun, Sai...Shisui-sensei...all of you...I hope that I don't let you down._ "

As she thought about it, she couldn't help but feel like she was going to mess up somehow, and she didn't want to do something like that, feeling like it would cost the team their lives if that happened.

* * *

"That's it, I'm going to kill it! It's been going on for too long now, but this is where I draw the line!"

This was the first thing that Izumi had said as she entered a room that she had shared with Itachi for awhile now.

Itachi sat up on the bed while wearing his usual Akatsuki uniform, and looked towards the girl he called girlfriend.

"Hmmm? Whats troubled you? Is it Kisame again?"

Itachi jumped to conclusion, thinking that this Kisame was the most probably one to have done something to Izumi, who has a somewhat strange relationship with this Kisame.

Even though that's what he thought, Izumi shook her head as she sat on the bed, taking off her Akatsuki cloak to reveal a short dress that came down to her inner thigh level, exposing much leg.

"No, it isn't Kisame-chan. Kisame-chan is being a peach right now. It is that damn Madara. It's doing something again Itachi-kun, Madara is doing something that it shouldn't be doing."

Rather than refer to Madara as a male or female, Izumi referred to Madara as an it, believing that it was the best title for the person at this moment in time.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow up in mild confusion.

"What are you talking about? What's Madara done?"

Itachi said with concern, feeling the killing intent rolling off the girl on the edge of the bed and went to join her. Sitting next to her, he grabbed her hand, and peered into her eyes as she answered him.

"Bastard...you know what Madara did?" Itachi shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what she was talking about, so she went to explain. "Ryou-kun is on a mission, right? Remember that part?"

"Yes, you said that it was with Shisui, some girl named Hanabi and some other girl named Sai, correct?"

Itachi recalled, remembering that Izumi was keeping close tabs on Ryouta, like he was with Satsuki and his own mother, and the both of them doing the same with Shisui through their connections.

"Yes, that's right. But Madara, being the dick that it is, has done something irresponsible and has sent someone called Ameyuri Ringo after him and the team, and from what I have gathered, Madara has made up a lie, saying that Ryouta-kun had assassinated the Uchiha clan! Madara has hired this moron to take out Ryouta-kun!"

Itachi gasped at the new information, and could understand why she appeared to be as alarmed as she was, and also felt some nervous feelings building within him now, concerned for his younger brother like figure, and his older brother like figure as well to an extent, though knew that Shisui was most likely stronger than Ameyuri, the same couldn't be said for Ryouta.

"How did you...find this out?"

Itachi had a wondering look in his Sharingan eyes, as Izumi thumbed her long hair.

"I spied on Madara for a change. Madara is always spying on others, so I summoned a creature, hid it's chakra with some of my special pills, and made it spy on Madara. Since it came back to me, I presume Madara didn't find out...though on the off chance that Madara did...even if it did, Madara can't say anything about it, as that thing...that flytrap thing is always spying on other members of the Akatsuki. I wouldn't be shocked if we were at the top of the list."

"You are...right about that. I can't deny it...but to think...You aren't kidding, are you?"

Even though he knew that she wasn't, it was the only one thought that could come out of his lips.

Izumi sadly inclined her neck.

"Yes...I wish that it wasn't, but that's how it is, now. Ameyuri, whatever her deal is, has gone after Ryou-kun while on a mission to the Land of Waves...and I heard that someone named...God, what was his name...Zabu...something...Zabumaru...? No, it is Zabu..."

"Zabuza."

Itachi said with a stern expression, worried laced within his eyes, though kept up his usual face so he didn't worry Izumi.

"Ah, that's right. Madara mentioned that someone named Zabuza is going after the...builder of something...someone that Shisui-san and his team are guarding. I didn't think much of it, because I don't know the name...but I looked up this Ameyuri Ringo and it seems that she's-"

"She was apart of the Seven Ninja Swordsman, like Kisame and Zabuza was."

Itachi finished off for her as she wore an astonished face, and spoke with an equally astonished voice.

"E-Eh? You already knew? How did you know? And this Zabuza was also apart of the swordsmen? I didn't know that...and it took me ages to look up Ameyuri as well...her swords are kinda kick ass though, gotta admit that...lightning swords are amazing after all..."

Izumi's perplexed face looks towards Itachi, who nodded his head though after sweatdropping about what Izumi had said about Ameyuri's weapons.

"I've heard the name before, along with Zabuza. Kisame told me about him once. And told me about Ameyuri as well. Both are highly dangerous, especially to a Genin. No matter how tough he is, Ryou couldn't win against someone like these two, they are able to kill one hundred Chunin, according to rumours anyway."

"S-So, Kisame-chan told you, and not me?" Izumi felt betrayed right now, and expressed her concern to Itachi. "So, this Kisame-chan tells you, but completely neglects to tell me about it?"

Itachi patted Izumi on the top of the head as she adopted teary eyes.

"In Kisame's defence, you do often threaten to have multiple experiments cast upon-"

"But that's not something we should be talking about. I don't do anything to Kisame-chan."

Izumi played innocent with an equally angelic face to hide her darker intentions, though Itachi wasn't convinced.

"I know that you 'play' with Kisame often, and have some experiments with Kisame and that's-"

"That's different to this, Itachi-kun." Izumi cut him off with a pout. "It isn't like I'm serious when I say I'm going to end Kisame-chan's life if Kisame-chan doesn't follow through with my experiments..."

"Kisame is frightened of you, Izumi."

Itachi deadpanned as Izumi giggled darkly.

"That's not my fault Kisame-chan is frightened of me~"

"But you've done things to Kisame...Kisame wont even walk near you anymore because of the fear you've instilled. Even Kisame's eyes cannot land on you without massive amounts of fear being within them."

Itachi looked with accusing eyes as Izumi continued to giggle darkly, something Itachi found oddly attractive.

"Well, Kisame-chan isn't exactly the best person in the world so giving a little fear isn't so bad in my eyes." Izumi waved off the accusing eyes that Itachi was giving her, and did a peace sign towards Itachi. "Besides, don't you find it kinda cool that someone like me, who wasn't that tough in Konoha, now has someone who can be compared to a Tailed Beast frightened?"

Even though Itachi didn't want to admit it, he couldn't help but be slightly impressed with her. Itachi even knew that Kisame wasn't frightened of him, but seemed to be scared of Izumi.

Izumi then returned to the main topic.

"Now, what are we going to do, Itachi-kun? We can't leave Ryouta-kun and Shisui-san at the hands of these monsters. I don't doubt that Shisui-san would be able to take care of himself, but to think that the twisted Madara would actually want to kill Ryouta-kun with this Ameyuri? What happened to Madara wanting to keep the boy and use him as a weapon? Has Madara stopped that shit now and has gone onto something like this?"

Itachi bit his lip as he thought about it, while Izumi had concern on her face.

For a minute or so, neither spoke to one another, while they thought to one another. But then, Itachi opened his mouth, and conversed with Izumi.

"We couldn't go, directly, you know that, don't you?"

Izumi gave a sad nod of her head, agreeing with the statement that Itachi had given without a complaint.

"I know, it would be impossible to go ourselves, due to us being what we are, and if Madara caught wind of it, then knowing that idiot, Madara would do something else and make it even worse."

"Exactly." Itachi began, nodding his head. "But...we also cannot leave them to their own devices. Despite not being able to go ourselves...we have to at least do something...hmmmm..."

Itachi hummed in thought, while Izumi looked on, continuing to build worry within her eyes, and heart as well.

"Oh...what are we going to do...? To be honest, I didn't even know that Ameyuri was apart of the Akatsuki..."

"Maybe...she isn't." Itachi drew confusion to Izumi, so he clarified. "You said that Madara lied about Ryouta killing the clan to this Ameyuri, didn't you?" Izumi nodded, not following what he was saying. "Well...this is only a guess, but what if Madara, lied to this Ameyuri...and I don't know, maybe placed a fake bounty upon Ryouta's head, to make him look interesting to Ameyuri."

Izumi's confusion only grew as time went on, many questions by no answers coming to her.

"But if that's the case...why bother with Ameyuri, if Madara just wants Ryouta-kun dead? Why not send someone from the Akatsuki...maybe those immortal people. I'm sure those two would suffice, yes?"

That's what Izumi's thoughts were. She thought that since the people she was thinking of couldn't die by normal means, they would be the best to deal with an experienced Shinobi like Shisui.

But Itachi had other ideas, other theories that were also meant to be explored.

"Possibly...but Madara would have to account for the Akatsuki being found out and I'm not so sure that Madara really wants Ryouta dead, as remember, Madara even said it so much, that Ryouta was 'important' so I don't think Madara would discard Ryouta at this moment in time."

"You think so?" Itachi confirmed it with a nod of his head. "But if that's the case, what's Madara thinking of sending this Ameyuri after him? If Madara wants Ryouta-kun to live...why send a killer after him?"

Itachi furrowed his eyes as he searched his mind for an answer, attempting to at least answer some of the questions his girlfriend held within her. Eventually, Itachi was able to come up with a plausible answer.

"To me...it appears as if Madara is giving Ryou a 'test' so to speak."

"A test?" Izumi parroted, gaining confirmation from Itachi's bobbing head. "But to send a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen after a Genin. Isn't that's going a little far? Doesn't Madara know that Ryouta-kun could die as a result from this?"

Even though she expressed concern, she couldn't help but wonder what Madara was truly thinking by doing something like this, and if Itachi was right, and this was a 'test' what does Ryouta need to do to pass it?

While semi ignoring the worried look for the moment, Itachi went onto explain.

"Yes, but whatever twisted game Madara is playing, it is apparently worth the risk to do something like this. I don't know what Madara is planning, but whatever it is, means that life risking 'tests' can be carried out. Either way, that's what I think. It could be that Madara has changed minds, and does want Ryouta dead, but I don't think that after these years, Madara wouldn't suddenly give up now like this, especially at a crucial time like this."

Izumi couldn't reply to what he had said and most likely knew that Itachi was right on some level, as she was confident that Itachi was smart enough to outsmart someone like Madara, and knew how Madara's mind worked, to an extent.

While Izumi was thinking about it, Itachi continued on from the previous conversation.

"Shisui isn't an idiot by any means of the word. If he found out that the Akatsuki were the ones targeting Ryou like this, then he'd be hell bent on coming to find this place, and trying to kill Madara...and you've got to know that Madara is at least worried about Shisui. Shisui is powerful, Madara would be afraid of that. I remember how Shisui was fast enough to actually touch Madara back then, God knows how fast he is now. And Madara wouldn't want Shisui coming after the Akatsuki, not yet. Madara isn't ready for such a thing, and we both know what Shisui would do if someone attempted to kill Ryou."

Itachi said with a dark face, remembering what happened when someone did threaten Ryouta. And now he was sure it hadn't diminished in the years, even he could say the same if someone was to threaten Satsuki and Mikoto in the same way that Madara was doing to Ryouta.

"Yeah, just ask Keiichi-sama." Izumi said with a hollow laugh, then frowned and followed up with seriousness. "This is serious, Itachi-kun. We've got to do something, we can't allow this to happen...and if Shisui-san finds out that it is Madara then...what's going to happen?"

"I don't know...but we can't have...Shisui come yet, it would only lead to death. Shisui is quite intelligent, level headed and if it was anyone but Ryou then..."

"But since it is Ryouta-kun, Shisui-san isn't the most...collected when it concerns someone trying to kill the boy...damn, this boy just keeps going through one thing after another, doesn't he? Losing his Okaa-san, Otou-san going insane and trying to kill him, kidnapped after Shisui-sans 'death' only to return to a field of dead Uchiha and then stabbed by the masked bastard, only to have a few years of peace, and now being on some dickhead's hit list. I seriously hate Madara. Madara is the cause of most of these problems, seriously."

Itachi couldn't rebuke what she had said, and looking at it from a distance, it did seem that Madara did cause many things to go wrong in Ryouta's life, though also blamed Danzo for a few of the things as well.

"In any case, we've got to get word to Shisui quickly."

"But we don't know where he is...only that he's on his way to the Land of Waves."

"Yes, that's true but..." Itachi bit his finger, drawing some blood and rapidly went through some hand signs then Itachi hit his palm upon the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" With a puff of smoke,a crow appeared where Itachi had slammed his hand down. "Since we cannot go close to Shisui..."

Izumi gained a shit eating grin, and winked at her lover who smirked right back at her for the fact that they were now on the same wavelength.

"I like the way you think, and since Shisui-san can like understand these things cries somehow, from what you've told me, gotta learn how he does that, this would be a very discreet way of doing it. And this crow is fast, isn't he, or she?"

Itachi's eyes lit up lightly, as the crow flew onto his shoulder.

"Yes...it should be enough for now, I believe. If Shisui knows about it, he can at least prepare. Though sending the guy now might be a little late, I know that something good will come...and if we learn more information, we can pass it onto Shisui this way."

Izumi couldn't help but smile with content, knowing that in their small way, they were able to help the family that they had long ago had to discard, being of some use to them again, and for Izumi personally, when it did concern Ryouta, it was completely personal, and she wasn't going to allow Madara to get hands on the boy, even if she had to sacrifice herself in the process.

* * *

In Konoha, Sakura, Naruto, and Satsuki had gathered at the training area.

Naruto was pacing up and down with a bored expression on his face. Satsuki was sat against a tree, reading a book that belongs to Ryou, and Sakura was sat near Satsuki, but was thumbing her hair in mild boredom.

It was easy to tell what they were waiting for...rather, who they were waiting for.

Kakashi Hakate.

He was late, as always. The Team Seven had been waiting for over two hours for their Sensei, and while it was painfully obvious that they would have a wait involved. But they didn't expect it to be this long.

"Is he always going to take this long dattebayo!?"

Naruto complained as he stomped his feet onto the ground, but no one answered him back, Satsuki being too into the book to care, and Sakura simply couldn't be bothered talking right now, not to just Naruto, but to everyone.

While reading her book, Satsuki sighed softly to herself.

" _I hope you're having fun right now, Ryou. I'm not...this is boring...I'm going to have to get on your team. This is getting ridiculous. All that blonde does is complain, and pinky is...well, that's Sakura for you, she seems out of it. And the Sensei is a bloody idiot as well...ugh, that Kakashi...he makes being late his hobby, I'm sure of it. And what's with the mask? What is there to hide, huh?_ "

Satsuki was as expected, missing Ryouta. Even though it hadn't been that long since he left on the mission to Wave, she wasn't exactly thrilled about the absence. Though she made it a point to make this like training, where she would have to force herself to be away from Ryouta, then when he got back, cling to him for dear life.

Admittedly, it wasn't the best idea, even she acknowledged this, but she couldn't help it. She liked clinging to him, and even though she hadn't ever really gotten confirmation, he liked it when she clung to him, signifying their closeness.

As she was thinking about it, Sakura was having similar thoughts.

" _Mouuu...Ryou-kun...can't I be on your team? Satsuki hates me...Naruto is...well, Naruto, and I can't stand this waiting. You were never late when we trained together, even if I did hold you back sometimes...we always had fun...I know being a Ninja isn't supposed to be fun, but this is just...I don't even know what this is anymore._ "

As Sakura thought about it, Naruto snapped her out of her thoughts when she saw that he had sat in front of her, staring at her for some reason that she didn't even know about, and was slightly worried.

Satsuki looked towards the side, and saw that Naruto was looking at Sakura, and smirked.

" _Heh, if they get together, that means one less competition for me. I know that Hinata would be sad...well, maybe it would urge Hinata to push herself even more, and would make Hinata and baka there see one another for who they are and not dance around it._ "

Satsuki's thoughts turned to the two of them, Naruto, and Hinata, hoping that they would get together, but at the same time wished that Sakura would be urged away from Ryouta.

Sakura, unable to take the eyes that Naruto was looking at her like he was, decided to speak up.

"Right, why are you looking at me like this, Naruto? It is creepy."

Sakura finally broke the silence as Satsuki pretended to read the book she had, but her eyes were peering over the book and looked on with keen eyes, hope laced within her black orbs as well.

"Huh...I was thinking..."

Naruto murmured out to Sakura as she cocked an eyebrow up, but then adopted an annoyed face.

"Well go and think somewhere else." She spoke in a dismissive tone, waving her hands in a shooing motion. "This is waaaaaaay too close for comfort right now. Y-You mind moving away from someone like me."

"Baaaaaah~ I was only thinking about something, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto rasped out while shaking his golden hair from side to side.

"W-Well, why be so close to me? Y-You are like invading my personal space...why don't you go and...eeh. I dunno what you do...go and do it and back away slowly...I'm sure that a certain Hyuga wouldn't mind this, but I only want Ryou-kun being this close to me."

Satsuki adopted a small pout as Naruto's face turned slightly red when Sakura had said that, alluding to Hinata rather than the Ryouta part.

"W-Well, good for him, I guess! B-But like, have you seen him lately...? Is he...fine?"

Sakura blinked a number of times at the question, as Satsuki furrowed her eyebrows in questioning.

"What? You're asking me, why? Can't you just see for yourself?"

Naruto hung his head down slightly as thoughts of what Mizuki had said before filled his mind.

"Well...we aren't talking right now. I would ask Satsuki but she'd say such things...I thought that it would be best if...I asked you."

He confessed quietly, though both of the Genin heard it, Sakura being the one to question it straight afterwards.

"Yeah, I heard this as well. You've worried Ryou-kun, you know?" Sakura stated boldly, but then reined back her annoyance, knowing it wouldn't help as she followed up. "He's...he doesn't even know what's going on with you, and neither do I. You are like your usual self while we are like this, yet when Ryou-kun comes along, tries speaking with you, you act all...well, not you. You act like you're dismissing him. Out of everyone, I thought that he'd be the one person you wouldn't dismiss so easily. I mean, wasn't he your first friend?"

Even to someone like Sakura, it was painfully obvious that something was going on between them. Though she didn't know the circumstance, and could only go off what she knew, she found that Naruto being dismissive of his friend wasn't something that he shouldn't do, and told him straight out. And though Satsuki wouldn't say anything positive about Sakura, she was silently agreeing with it, not wanting Ryouta to be upset, and even Naruto to an extent as that's someone both her best friend and lover liked a great deal.

"You don't understand, Sakura-chan."

Naruto spoke surprisingly coldly, something both of the Genin girls didn't expect.

"Well tell me, because I cannot read minds...though that would be cool...a-anyway, why don't you just get over whatever it is...I mean, has Ryou-kun done something to you for you to be dismissive?"

"I'm...surprised you care. I didn't think you'd...care that much about it."

Naruto stated with a shocked face, only for Sakura to follow up with a wag of her finger.

"It's because Ryou-kun cares about you. Though...I suppose you're fine some of the time, I care about Ryou-kun, and he's told me how sad he is not having you as a friend. He said that he feels like that he's done something...but he doesn't know what it is."

"He...hasn't done anything though. It's...nothing like that. He's my...best friend. It's something that I've...something that someone has done...and I can't even think I can be near him anymore...if it proves to be true."

As Sakura listened to him, she couldn't help but sense the sadness in his tone, and for a change, he wasn't acting like a clown, but someone with genuine feelings, and while he didn't outright say, it sounded to her as if Naruto was blaming himself for something.

"Look...I don't get it, but if he hasn't done anything, and whoever this person is has done something, why is it your fault exactly? From the sounds of it, you're blaming yourself for this persons actions. If you weren't directly involved, then there is nothing to worry about, right?"

What Sakura had said brought a shock to his system as he thought about it deeply.

"I...The reason is...something to...do something...it was...something about his Okaa-san..."

"His Okaa-san, died when he was born. What's that got to do with you?"

Satsuki came into the conversation with a rude comment, though with a right intention while Sakura nodded her head in agreement, knowing the same thing as she had asked him once about it.

Naruto turned towards Satsuki, cocking his eyebrows up.

"What are you talking about, Satsuki?"

Naruto spat back at the black raven girl, who twirled her pigtail around in her fingers.

"I'm saying, his Okaa-san died at his birth. He told me so, and I don't know why you're talking about it now. She died at his birth, so why speak about it now? Has his Okaa-san come between you, somehow? Though I don't see how that is possible."

Satsuki explained about it, while sharing her own thoughts on the matter at hand.

"Dead...at birth...yeah, that's right but..."

Naruto's mind came to think about what was going on, and what Mizuki told him. Part of him believed that Mizuki was lying, but how he spoke was quite convincing, and to his mind, he could've been dead wrong, or dead right. He was torn between the two of them, and didn't know what to say about it.

"But...why does it matter to you if she is or not. Obviously I've never met her, but from what Shisui-san said, she was a kind woman...but there isn't away that you'd know her, so why speak about her now?"

"I-It's nothing...it's just...something that someone said something about it, that's all, and it makes me feel like...if Ryou knew about it, he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, and would end up hating me..."

Naruto hung his head down even lower as he thought about all of the things that had been going through his mind for awhile now, ever since Mizuki had been saying the things that he had been saying.

"Well, don't listen to what others say, and listen to what Ryou says. If you believe someone else without even asking your friend about it, then you're an idiot that needs to get his head examined. And, even though this pains me, I don't think he could ever hate you. It's something he can't do. Literally, whatever kind of power you have over him, is amazing, as he always looks out for you, even if it should be against his better judgment."

In her own way, she was trying to at least give some kind of comfort to Naruto. Though she couldn't say that he was her friend, she didn't want Ryou to feel down anymore, and if that meant being friendly to Naruto, at least somewhat, then she was going to do that.

"She's right, Naruto. In what Satsuki thinks to be a nice kind of way of saying it, she's right in the fact that if you believe this stranger over your own friend, then what does that say about your relationship with your friend? I don't know about you, but I know for a fact that Ryou-kun cherishes his friendship with you immensely. I have no idea why since you do cause lots of problems for him, but for some reason I cannot fathom, he holds you in high regards. You shouldn't ignore people like that, and you should definitely never believe some idiot over your own friend. Just talk to Ryou-kun about it, he'll put you straight. And if you think he'll hate you, then don't think such things. If he didn't hate you for the time that you got him nearly expelled from the Academy for what prank you flaming pulled, then this problem you have isn't going to come between you, if you don't let it."

Naruto's eyes shot open in the sudden realization at what his two fellow Genin had said.

"Y-You guys are...right. I should believe him...I should've...I'm such an idiot sometimes..."

"See, idiot. You should just use that thing inside of your skull." Satsuki said with a smirk, and then shot a look towards Sakura. " _Damn it, this chick is going to be a problem. She's really trying to go through that route, isn't she? She's going to make Naruto give a good word to Ryou, and steal him from me...I don't think so you, Sakura Haruno._ "

Satsuki thought dangerously while twisting her hair even tighter than before, almost yanking it.

Sakura smiled towards Naruto, while inner Sakura came behind her.

" _Shannaro! With this, we've secured a place at Ryou-kun's side! With this, little pig and the raven wont be able to do anything! This is the best thing that could happen! Fix a relationship, and have Naruto put in a good word for us, and since it is the blonde, then Ryou-kun will surely listen to him and see our magnificence!_ "

The real Sakura nodded towards her inner self with a sly smile on her face, and did a peace sign towards the side, Satsuki raising her eyebrows in questioning at what the pinkette girl had done, but shook her head at the thought, and turned away.

Up above, Kakashi hid himself in the trees, and looked down at all three of his Genin, finally getting along and broke out into a smile from under his face mask, even the mask curling upwards.

" _So, that's it, isn't it? Even though they act like they hate one another, sometimes they do show that beneath it all, they don't truly hate one another. Even if it is a pretext for them, Sakura and Satsuki do care about Naruto, and vise versa...though, I think that in the future, they are going to need something to get them closer...hmmm, it seems that the Hyuga, Hinata and the male Uchiha...Ryouta, would be able to bring them together._ "

Kakashi's sole eye looked on a for a few more minutes as he watched his Genin talk, and contently watched on as they bonded, in their own way.

* * *

Shisui and the others had just finished getting off the boat, and were currently standing on land after sometime of travelling on the water. Tazuna looked so relieved to be back on the land again, while the others didn't really have an opinion on the matter.

"Welcome to the Land of Waves, my home country."

Tazuna greeted the Ninja, Shisui and Sai looking around while Ryouta smiled elegantly.

"It's very beautiful, Tazuna-san. I like the waters around, and the sun shining on the green land as well. It isn't as bad as I thought that it would be."

"Huh? Being kind is too much, this is a crap shack, kid. You don't have to dance around the truth, this isn't what it should be."

Tazuna stated with a hearty laugh, Ryouta smiling slightly.

"Don't say such things, you've got to be proud of your homeland, Tazuna-san, like I am of Konoha. Even if Konoha was a 'crap shack' as you said, I would still be proud of where I came from."

"Haha, if you say it, then I don't know what to say. I feel complicated if it is a sweet kid like you."

Tazuna's compassion towards the children seemed to lighten up now, having a different view on them from what he had beforehand, though he still feels complicated about having these preteens protecting him.

"Well, this isn't...what I had expected either." Shisui commented, looking towards Tazuna. "Though, I suppose it gets worse as we go into the centre of the Land of Waves, isn't that right?"

"Yes, this is merely the border. It gets worse as time goes on."

Tazuna confirmed it with a nod of his head as Ryouta looked towards Hanabi.

However, Ryouta couldn't deny the face that Hanabi had on right now, and was so worried for her, and didn't know what to do. He couldn't stay silent anymore, it was something that was difficult for someone like Shisui to do.

So, while deciding to say something, he walked over to Hanabi, catching the attention of Shisui.

"Hanabi-chan I-"

"Ryou." Shisui cut off the boy, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me for a sec, kay?"

Ryouta bit his lip, believing that he was in trouble, but nodded his head anyway, and followed Shisui around the corner of the land they were on, going behind a small wooden shack as Shisui made a Shadow Clone to stay with the others, just incase something should happen.

Once out of view and ear shot, Ryouta faced Shisui with a semi stern look in his eyes.

"Shisui-sensei...I know before I said that we should do this mission, but what about Hanabi-chan? I don't think she'll be able to continue on. She seems so different to the Hanabi-chan that's the usual one. I don't think she can continue on...I think it would be best to return to the village, if only to keep her safe, you know?"

Though it pained him to say these things, since he had wanted to prove himself on this mission, and show that he can be strong as well. He wanted to show the others that he would be able to do something amazing as well. But at the same time...it was Hanabi that concerned him. No matter what kind of pride he held within himself, and how he wanted to prove himself, he wouldn't want to endanger the girl, only wanting to protect her.

"Yeah...I thought the same thing a couple of times. As she is right now, she isn't going to be much use...but if we said that "Lets go home Hanabi-chan, you're a liability." it would only stable the negative thoughts she has within herself right now, and we cannot do that, under any circumstances, understand?"

"I don't get it though...she's in danger like this...I will of course protect her until she can snap out of what this funk is, but if we continue on, what would happen to her? I'm only worried that she could be in danger because she is...down like this."

Shisui adopted an understanding face, and bent down to Ryouta's level, putting hands on his shoulder.

"Do you remember Otou-san?"

"Of course I do. I can't ever forget that mans face and what he did to me. Can we not talk about such a hateful person please? I don't like remembering that person and what he did to me."

Ryouta spat out, never liking to discuss his father in any circumstances, even if it was relaxed like this.

"I'm sorry, but this is the best way I can think of to explain it to you." Ryouta furrowed his eyebrows in slight annoyance, as Shisui was using someone who had hurt him both mentally and physically, so Shisui explained with a kind smile. "Do you remember when Otou-san would say "You're a curse, you should be dead, and you'll never amount to anything!" when he'd show up out of the blue, only to put you down?"

"Yes...I remember..."

Ryouta mumbled out, the feeling of his Otou-sans mental abuse filling his mind and what he had done to Ryouta, and how it still played on his mind from time to time.

Shisui smiled some more, and petted the boys face in order to get his point across.

"If I had said "He's right, Ryou. You're a curse, you're nothing but a disgrace as a future Ninja." agreeing with what Otou-san had said, how would you feel?"

"W-Well...I would just..."

"Your mind would reaffirm what Otou-san had said, if someone you loved said the same thing, right?" Ryouta couldn't refute what Shisui was saying, while Shisui carried on. "If we said the same thing to Hanabi-chan, how she would ever be able to carry on because she is depressed, then she'd feel like you would feel if I had said you were a curse. Understand? It would just set within her mind."

"Set within her mind..."

Ryouta murmured to Shisui, the man continuing to pet the boys face.

"Yes. She'd think "Well, if Shisui-sensei and Ryou-kun really think that we should head back, then they must think that I'm useless as well." or something to that effect. She'd think all of the negative things she thinks about herself right now, and see the side of our caring, as something negative, and us not believing in her. Right now, the best we can do is just carry on as normal, and if she sees that, then it would bring some light to her, and she'd think like "Maybe, if they believe in me and haven't cancelled the mission, that means I'm not useless after all and I can do it too." or something to that effect. You understand what I mean? Of course, I understand the risks to this, but at the same time, it is even riskier to head back now, it would destroy Hanabi-chan's self esteem and it would lead to her even more likely giving up as a Ninja, something that I don't believe she should, as she has massive amounts of potential, just like her Onee-sama."

Ryouta's face lit up happily, facing Shisui with a kind hearted smile.

"You're right, Shisui-sensei...Hanabi-chan is amazing...all we have to do is encourage her, isn't that right? We have to encourage her to do her best, better than before. She'll see that we're being supportive, and she'll know that she can do it too. She doesn't have to be afraid or worried, because..."

"On my team, we all support one another, through the good and the bad. Since Hanabi-chan isn't feeling herself, we'll just pick up the slack until she's feeling better than she was before. And then we can push all the work onto her hehehe~"

He joked at the end, earning a small giggle from Ryouta himself.

"Hehe...I'm glad Shi...Shi-nii, that you are around. I don't think I could continue if you weren't around."

Shisui stood tall, and patted the boys head.

"Don't say such things. You'd be fine without me."

Ryouta adamantly shook his head in refusal to what Shisui had said.

"No, that's simply not true. I couldn't do it without you. I think after everything that happened, I would snap if you disappeared again. That's also one of my driving goals, I'm going to become the strongest that I can be, and make sure that you'll never have to disappear again, along with my teammates, and my loved ones as well. Even baka Naruto-kun, for when he wants to talk to me."

Shisui gave a small chuckle, and grabbed the boys arm, pulling him.

"Lets go back. The sooner we can get to Tazuna-sans house, the better. I have a feeling that something, or someone is going to come soon."

Ryouta could only nod, feeling it through the unique bond that they held with one another, and returned to the others, seeing Tazuna having an impaitent look, but that was soon dispelled when Ryouta placed a hand on his tanto. Hanabi looked to be the same glum girl, and Sai, being the usual while Shisui dispelled the Shadow Clone he had made.

"Ryou-kun, is everything okay?"

Sai asked, going to his side immediately, and wrapped her arm around his own arm, bringing him close to her growing bust which he slightly blushed at, but shook his head seconds later, to dispel naughty thoughts from his mind.

"Y-Yeah, everything is fine." He responded, then moved closer to Hanabi, and patted the girl on the head, gaining her attention. "Hanabi-chan, lets definitely do our best from now on, okay?"

"Ryou-kun I..."

Hanabi was unsure of how to respond, but Ryouta just showed his kind smile which could melt the coldest of hearts, offering it for Hanabi to see.

"Don't worry about it, Hanabi-chan. We all sometimes make mistakes. All you have to do is pull yourself up, and continue on, yeah?"

Ryouta then offered Hanabi his hand.

Hanabi's face turned a tinge of pink, nodding her head a single time as she took his hand in her own.

"Y-Yes...together, let us do it together. If Ryou-kun is beside me then...I will be able to do it...I will definitely...do something."

Hearing that, Shisui mused " _Must be feeling the love from Ryou, which makes her go on hehe~_ " and then turned towards Tazuna who himself had an impassive look on his face, something that didn't go unnoticed by the group at large.

"Are we leaving now?"

The impatient old man snorted out a question, Shisui sweatdropping at the antics of the man, but did give a single inclination of his neck.

"Yes, we're leaving now. Let us go and head for Tazuna-sans home."

Like that, Shisui leading, Tazuna behind him, and the Genin at the rear, the five of them took off towards Tazuna's house, unaware of what dangers were to come in the near future.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, what a chapter, huh! The appearance of Ameyuri, which I thought would be a good chance for, many things which also sets up things for the future. Seems like she's the one Madara has sent after Ryouta, and made up such a lie about him being a mass murder that wiped out the Uchiha, how's that going to play out? Also a little update with Izumi and Itachi, plus the talking too that Sakura and Satsuki gave Naruto, who's beginning to think clear again and will soon talk with Ryouta as well. And now with Ameyuri, Zabuza, and somewhat reluctant Haku (once she finds out who Ryouta is and remembers) after them, what's going to happen next!?**

 **Also, I will say now before anyone else says something like "Can Ryouta take Ameyuri or Zabuza in a one-on-one fight?" and the answer is, no. Right now, he couldn't take Zabuza or Ameyuri in a one-on-one fight, as they are simply too strong for him, and skilled as well. But with the help of the others, he can at least defend himself somewhat against the Jonin, with Hanabi being a big part of it next chapter, so look forward to that. And the reason it is Ameyuri...well, I have some plans for her in regards to Ryouta and the gang.**

 **Not much else to add, so until next chapter where some big fights happen!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Well, she's going to have a unique relationship with Ryouta, to put it mildly.**

 **Faresjojor; Thanks, I'm glad that you do!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Heh, that's how Ryouta rolls, after all. Hanabi starts to feel confident again in this chapter, and it does have something to do with Ryouta, which you'll read about. I thought that would be a good thing to do, plus it will help them bond.**

 **Naroku; Thanks. Eeh, the only person who is deeply in love with him is Satsuki, and Mikoto to an extent, for reasons which have been shown in the past. Sakura and Ino have crushes on him, but aren't in love with him. It's the same with Hanabi, though she's slightly more closer to love than the other girls. Well, they aren't going to love him straight away, as it wouldn't make sense. He's grown up with Sakura, Ino, and Hanabi, so it would make sense that they've had time to get to know and develop feelings. Kurotsuchi doesn't know him, so she wont start loving him for no reason, as I've said in past chapters, I've got plans for all of them to love for different reasons. Yeah, I know. And cool suggestions.**

 **Cloud4012; Yeah, she surely is going to shake things up after awhile, isn't she? I've got big plans for her. And poor Kisame, being basically abused by Izumi on a serious degree. I certainly will!**

 **Lightwave; Heh, that's exactly it. Yeah, that's what I thought anyway, I thought it would make things quite interesting. I've actually got some ideas on that in the future, which will make their encounters, interesting. Team Seven have a long way to go before they are besties, but they are starting to get along. Hehe, Izumi is on the loose, and you don't want to mess with her~ They have their ways and means of helping them out.**

 **War Sage; Thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks, glad that you liked. Hehe, she's going to shake things up quite abit, you know? Hehe, I thought that would be a good scene to add into the story, give it a little different feel than the one that happened in canon.**

 **Anime PJ; Yup, it surely is going to be different alright. I know, right. He's had quite a number of nut jobs after him in his short life, that it isn't even funny, though he's got some good points to his life, huh. Hmmm, that's a good question, Haku is going to be...well, the chapter says it all. You're right, there are going to be some good fight scenes in this chapter, and look forward to the rest of the arc as well!**

 **Jugar38; Thanks, and yeah, Haku appears in this chapter, but will have more of a developed role later on in the arc. And thank you!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks, and yeah, Izumi is the Queen of awesomeness, isn't she? Those are some cool suggestions, and okay!**

 **AlphaOmega; No worries, you reviewed and that's all that matters. Thank you, Ameyuri is going to play a big part in the development of Ryouta, with of course once the lie with Obito is done. Eeh, I guess that it is rotten luck, really. Well, Obito is pretty convincing if given the chance, and was able to convince and manipulated people, which has clearly happened with Ameyuri. And yeah, those two together are going to be quite difficult alright. It will be shown what Haku does as time goes on.**

 **Skull Flame; Hehe, I like to keep people guessing, that's something I like doing from time to time, gives the story a little mystery. Well, you know the Mist, most of them are quite insane. Hmmm, even if she isn't in the harem, she does play a big part in these early parts of the story, and maybe even later on as well, with especially Ryouta. Those two scenarios are pretty cool, and yeah, in the anime it stayed she died from an illness. Heh, Kisame is quite scared of Izumi, huh. Poor Kisame. And thanks!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The unexpected alliance part two!**

The new mission was going strong.

Since the little, very brief, pep talk from Ryouta, Hanabi seemed to snap out of the daze she was in. Rather than being fully okay, she was dealing with her inner struggles, that was as much as she could do at this moment in time.

Walking in a diamond formation, Shisui was at the front, Ryouta at the back, with Hanabi and Sai at the left and right position respectfully. Tazuna was in the middle, walking along while admiring the view...or lack of one.

It wasn't a bad view, from most perspectives. The forest was a green colour, and it did look to be full of life...but Tazuna couldn't help but ponder what it had been before, and what it was now, comparing it to something brilliant, and something that wasn't brilliant at all.

"Come on everyone." Shisui began, taking in the sights around him. "We've got quite a lot of ground to cover, and anything could happen at any moment. But...don't forget to stay alert. Even if you think this is a relaxed time, enemies can appear, so be ready for anything."

[Yes, Sensei!]

The team responded with their determination, even Hanabi showing such a determination now. Her face was the picture of it, though she couldn't forget what happened before, not yet.

Shisui could tell that Hanabi wasn't still one hundred percent. Even though she seemed to cheer up when Ryouta gave her encouraging words, she was also wondering what was going to happen with that, and how Hanabi was going to cope, though he hoped that she was going to be okay.

While walking, Ryouta allowed his thoughts to carry him away from the situation for a moment, thinking about something deeply.

" _I wonder...if we come across any Shinobi...would it be like last time...? I couldn't face off against that mask...but I've grown stronger since then, and I've been training my butt off for years now...I wonder if I will be able to face down a strong Shinobi, a truly strong Shinobi like that thing from long ago that forced Itachi-nii and Izumi-nee to be separated from us..._ "

Ryouta often thought about it. How strong he had come, how strong he could be, and what he could do in the future. He didn't want to feel useless anymore, like he did that night so long ago, yet fresh within his memory. Even as he walks now, his mind kept going back to that night, the screams of pure terror filling his mind, which shook him slightly, but then he would shake his head, and mumbled "Focus on the mission." so quietly that not even Shisui could hear him.

At the same time, Hanabi was battling with her inner fears, worries, and happened to wonder what was going to happen next.

" _Since this mission hasn't been cancelled...that must mean that Shisui-sensei and Ryou-kun believe in me...okay. I can't be a crying child anymore. I can think about it after the mission. For now, I will have to move forward, and go strong. I have to do this. I wont allow this mission to fail now._ "

Hanabi's inner strength increased a great deal. Though she wasn't back to her usual confidence, it didn't mean that she was lacking either. She was going to continue forth with what she needed to do, for her team, her friends, and the client as well.

While that happened, Sai kept looking between Ryouta, and the other two members of the team, including that of the Sensei, wondering what she should do now, as even she realized that this mission could be something that she couldn't handle.

" _Hmmmmm, this has gotten difficult. I have to make sure that Ryou-kun is safe, but on the other hand, I don't know about the other two...though, Hanabi is what is called a 'friend' now...but she seems to be a liability. If Ryou-kun dies, then Danzo-sama would be displeased...I would be displeased if his kind smile went away. I have to protect the smile...and maybe even the other two...Shisui-sensei though, is strong. Even Danzo-sama is afraid of what he could do...I have to make sure that he doesn't suspect anything on my part._ "

Sai resolved this to herself as she continued walking onwards, a slight spring in her step which most would find odd from the young usually emotionless girl. It was something that she didn't even suspect to happen, but something within her at the time was...almost happy. She wasn't sure if that was the feelings name, but she was, for all intents and purposes, happy with the current situation.

While walking, Shisui and even Ryouta noticed something within a bush, a small rustling happening, but before they could say anything, Sai took out a kunai and threw it at the bushes, it hitting the tree behind it, startling the people around quite abit.

"Waaah!" Hanabi cried, looking towards Sai. "Wh-What are you doing all of a sudden!? You can't throw kunai's around like they are out of fashion!"

She roared, showing an unhappy disposition at the sight of Sai trying to hit something with a kunai, which she didn't know of since she didn't have her Byakugan activated right now, conserving strength for when she did need it.

"Y-Yeah, as Hanabi-chan said...y-you can't suddenly do something like that...it's wrong to..."

Tazuna looked quite shocked that she threw a kunai suddenly, always suspecting that she was the calmest of the group, but showed something that wasn't exactly calm about her.

Ryouta looked towards the spot that she threw the kunai, and saw that a small white rabbit had come out. Immediately, he went towards it, and picked it up, cradling it as he ran a finger down its spine.

"Geez Sai-chan. I know being prepared is good and all, but make sure that you don't kill innocent animals in the first place. Look at this guy, he is so frightened right now, he is literally shaking with fear."

Sai regarded the rabbit with furrowed eyebrows, as Shisui did the same. But before he could say anything, a small black crow in the sky drew his attention, letting out noises that Shisui recognized with some others flocking around it as well, but on the one Shisui was focusing on, there was something on its back, but Shisui couldn't make out what that was from its distance to him and it.

" _Those noises...that particular crow and some others that feel like...it couldn't be after these years...Itachi? Izumi...san as well? But to think that Itachi and Izumi-san would...wait, what was that...did it say that an ambush...Zabuza...Ameyuri...those names are from the Mist...but why would they be here now..._ "

As Shisui was attempting to figure out what was going on, Sai faced Ryouta with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry, Ryou-kun. I thought that it was an enemy that has come to attack us. I didn't expect that it was anything other than that."

She bowed her head, apologizing as Ryouta continued to stroke the rabbits head, softly taking in its features, but in particular, the colour of its fur, which was indeed white, and not what it usually would be for this time of year.

" _Hmmm, it seems to be something wrong with this...the colour of the fur is...something not for this time of year...unless it is held in captivity...and the only reason it would be out here is...a trap!_ "

Ryouta came to a sudden realization, and so did Sai, as she was on the same wavelength as he was.

* * *

He went to voice his thoughts, but it was at that time Shisui yelled "Get down!" in a gravelly voice, something that Tazuna, Hanabi and Sai opened their eyes at, having never heard the desperation within his voice.

"Tazuna-san!"

Ryouta immediately ditched the rabbit and lunged for Tazuna, knocking him to the ground as Sai and Hanabi both ducked, just in the nick of time as a large blade few overhead, going for Shisui.

Rather than allow the blade to pass over him, Shisui sensed something within himself, and used his speed to appear under the blade, and grab the handle, swinging it to the left hand side up above his head, to reveal a rain of ten kunai's being sent that way, thankfully the sword blocked the strikes of the kunai, deflecting them away from his students and Tazuna.

"That's my blade you're holding, I would like it back now!"

From up above, where the kunai's had come from, a large boorish voice surrounded the area, and popped out a man with bandages covering his mouth, using a kunai to stab towards Shisui.

"So, it is you! Zabuza! If you wanted to keep your blade, you shouldn't throw it around like it is going out of fashion, as my Genin would say!"

Shisui returned to his feet quickly, and used the large blade to clash against the kunai of Zabuza's, having a small struggle in the air for Zabuza and the ground for Shisui, before Shisui pushed away Zabuza who landed a few feet away from him, throwing his kunai straight for Shisui's face, only for the man to deflect it with the giant sword that he 'borrowed' from Zabuza.

"Lightning Release: Lightning Fang!"

Using her swords as a medium, Ameyuri appeared from the opposite direction, and shot a powerful bolt of lightning towards Shisui. Shisui, noticing the lightning managed to dodge, only for Ameyuri to fire off some more towards Shisui, dashing around him so he didn't have a place to disappear to, coming from all sides.

" _Heh, try and dodge those you bastard. This is what Ameyuri does, and it is pretty impossible to escape, even for someone like you._ " Zabuza smirked as he looked towards the Genin, who now returned to their feet and got in front of Tazuna in a protective stance, both Sai and Ryouta having their tanto's out while Hanabi had a shaky hand on a kunai. " _That boy...he must be the one who is the murderer of the Uchiha clan...seems like to me that he is like Haku, gentle...but maybe I'm wrong. Plus the Hyuga girl is there, and the unknown girl, I wonder what their capabilities are? Best be careful, the Uchiha and the Hyuga especially, ones a so-called murderer, and the other is a Hyuga, I've heard they can do dangerous things...even Genin, cannot be underestimated when it comes to those clans._ "

Zabuza was quite ecstatic right now, looking at the Uchiha who according to rumours had done something no one was ever able to do, and assassinate the Uchiha clan within a single night, plus Hanabi, being a Hyuga, was a nice touch, in Zabuza's eyes.

"You wont be able to escape this, Shisui Uchiha!"

Ameyuri laughed, once her attack had been deployed fully. From the left, right, back and front, plus up above, many bolts of lightning rained down upon Shisui, who couldn't move, least of all be shocked by Ameyuri's opening attack.

Seeing that he didn't have any choice, as they were coming from all sides, Shisui threw the blade in the air, and wove through some hand signs, quick enough to make Zabuza and Ameyuri seem confused by it until he stopped, activating his Sharingan at the same time.

"Water Release: Water Wall!"

With his chakra, he made some water appear around him, and it soon formed a wall of water, surrounding all of his points, even covering his head.

"Tch, bastard."

Ameyuri complained as she returned to the ground, and saw that all of her lightning attacks only wrapped around the wall of water, securing Shisui's body from the assault of lightning.

"Water Release: Water Lightning Bullets!"

Manipulating the surrounding water, Shisui shot off the electrified water bullets towards Ameyuri and Zabuza.

"Hah! This is nothing to me!"

While Ameyuri, who had lightning blades, wasn't effected by the bullets of lightning surrounded water, cleaving through then as if they were nothing at all, Zabuza wasn't so lucky in that regard, and had to jump away, skillfully avoiding all of the bullets of lightning and water which shocked some parts of the area, destroying a tree in the process which burned down to the ground, but didn't cause a forest fire.

At that time, Shisui used his fame technique to get in front of his Genin, having Zabuza's sword in front of him in a defensive stance, while the three Genin looked on at the two Mist Jonin with wondering (and fearful in Hanabi's case) eyes.

Ameyuri walked towards the middle as did Zabuza, who was unaffected by the attack that Shisui gave them, though Zabuza was slightly more stamina drained due to the fact that he had do dodge, while Ameyuri didn't.

"Tch, you avoided our first assault which we planned out quite well, that's something quite good. Though we shouldn't expect anything different from Shisui of the Body Flicker, should we, Ameyuri?"

Zabuza gave a dirty smirk towards the pair, though looked at the sword within Shisui's hands, and hated it instantly, as that was Zabuza's blade, and he wanted it back, at all costs.

"Yeah, he is pretty good..." She smirked, and looked towards Ryouta. "Ooh, is this the famous 'murderer of Uchiha'? Did this kid really massacre an entire clan during a night? The waves of cuteness and innocence roll off him so sweetly. Sweetie, is it okay if I open you up, and see what's hiding inside that small body of yours?"

Ameyuri licked her lips sensually, and blew a dangerous kiss to Ryouta and gave a wink. Something about that was...sexy, in Ryouta's eyes, but scary as well, and wondered why she called him the person who massacred the Uchiha.

"E-Excuse me...did you say that I murdered the Uchiha?"

He was miffed at best, down right pissed off at worst.

He didn't want to be accused of doing anything to the Uchiha, which despite what they did, he loves with all of his heart, and is proud to have come from such a proud and noble clan.

"Yes, that's right, killer." Ameyuri confirmed, giggling slightly. "To think that this adorable boy is the one that killed the Uchiha, it is amazing what happens in this world. But, I suppose you had fun, didn't you? Did you laugh as the blood splattered all over you, the screams filling the night. And they say that we Mist people are badass, I can't say that I would've wanted to be in the Uchiha shoes, if adorable Uchiha-kun came after them during their sleep. Oooh, I can just imagine you laughing maniacally while screams and pleas come your way...alas, people like you and I do not care about such things, do they?"

As soon as Ameyuri had said this, Ryouta sharpened his eyes, the accusation leaving a bitter feeling inside of his body, and a disgusting taste in his mouth as well, something that he didn't like at all.

"I think you got it wrong. I'm nothing like you're saying. I've never even taken a human life at all, and when I do...I wont be laughing about it like you're suggesting. I wont be 'getting off' on killing, as that isn't me."

Ryouta told her with straight eyes, tempted to use her Sharingan.

But Ameyuri was cleaver enough to not peer into his eyes, knowing that if she did she could be placed under a Genjutsu, so she kept her gaze at shoulder level, avoiding the eyes all together.

"Hmmmm? What are you saying Uchiha brat? It is widely known that you're the reason the Uchiha were butchered in their sleep. Also, wasn't it you that also made sure that your Otou-sama was dealt with by the age of...hmmm, was it four or five again? Then you tried to assassinate Onii-sama there, who's protecting you as well, that's quite funny. I don't think I could protect someone who attempted to assassinate me."

The accusation that he received stunned him. Even Shisui was quite stunned, and wondered why Ameyuri would think that Ryouta was the one who killed the Uchiha that night when it was known that Itachi was the one who did it.

"D-Don't say such things! I wouldn't hurt Onii...I wouldn't do anything like you're suggesting. It wasn't me who wiped out most of the Uchiha, it was..." He paused, seeing the frown work its way onto Shisui's face, so continued with a lie. "I-It was Itachi-nii...Itachi Uchiha who did it, not me...I didn't have any involvement in that whatsoever, so stop saying those things."

"Hehehehehe, don't worry sweetie, I will make sure your death is swift, and quick. I'm not a sadist." Zabuza scoffed at that, which drew an annoyed look towards the gray skinned man. "Yeah, got something to say, someone who lost their sword because he can't keep a hold of it?"

Zabuza developed a tick mark by his forehead, gritting his teeth in mild frustrations.

"Tch, we all can't be hot headed lightning bitch like you are, Ameyuri."

Zabuza shot back at the redheaded woman, who clicked her tongue and swiped her blades downwards.

"Even if you say such things, it doesn't mean that you're going to be able to get your blade back. Unlike you, I don't make it a habit to throw my blade around a battlefield. That's rookie mistake 101, right there Zabuza."

It irked Zabuza to admit it, but in away, she was right. He thought that he would've been able to get Shisui off guard, but he wasn't quick enough for such things, and made it so that Shisui was now in possession of his butcher like blade.

"Whatever. We have to get it back off him."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if he gets it off you again. And don't forget, you're the one that doesn't touch my prey. Ryouta Uchiha is mine, I'm going to be the one who extinguishes his miserable life."

As soon as the words left her lips, Shisui and Sai developed angry faces, for different reasons. One was out of pure love, a love that an elder brother held for his younger ones safety, and the other was...something akin, but also different to the love that Shisui felt.

Meanwhile, Ryouta and Hanabi had opened their eyes wide at Ameyuri's declaration, not understanding why she was doing something like this, as it didn't make sense to either of them.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart. You're the one who's going to kill the brat, I know. All I want is my bridge builder."

Zabuza confirmed it with a sly smile on his face,igniting some fear within Tazuna. But fortunately, he saw that Shisui had raised his blade, and pointed it towards both Zabuza and Ameyuri.

"Zabuza, and Ameyuri. The famous Ninja Swordsmen from the Mist. I've heard of you two, you're quite ruthless, with your Kiba Ameyuri, and Zabuza's...well, my blade now." That irked Zabuza who withdrew a blade from his pouch, a short sword at that. "Oh, still packing another blade with you, Zabuza?"

Shisui showed a ghost of a smile, worried for the three Genin behind him, and waved his hand, which gave the Genin the knowledge that they should get around Tazuna, which they did instantly, Ryouta at the front, Hanabi to the left, and Sai to the right, covering the man who was in the middle, all having some bladed weapon out, tanto's for Sai and Ryouta, while Hanabi had a kunai out, though she was shaking profoundly at the sight of the two Jonin level Ninja.

"Tch, it wont be like that for long, pal."

"Oh, we're pals? I didn't know that."

Answering Zabuza with a sly smile, the former Mist Ninja showed a bloodlust for Shisui like no other.

"There's a good bounty on your head, Shisui Uchiha. If I cash you in, then I will be able to get some good food. I think I wouldn't have to work for a few years if I killed you and brought your body for collection."

"Sorry, I don't feel like dying today, Zabuza. And Ameyuri, you're not going to get past me, so don't even bother trying."

He directed at the female swordsman, said girl having a wide smile on her face.

"Ara ara, you're showing such a nasty side to you right now. Maybe I should kill you as well, Shisui Uchiha?"

"Come and try then, Ameyuri Ringo. But I will tell you right now, attempt to hurt him...my Genin, then you'll have pissed off someone like me, and that's something you don't want to do."

As soon as she heard that, Ameyuri giggled a little bit, finding it quite funny on Shisui's end to make such a 'joke' as far as he could see it was anyway. That's how she thought it was, and that's how she wanted to see it as well.

"Kukuku, you're really gunning for me this time, aren't you? That's quite funny, Shisui Uchiha-kun. But don't worry, I will give your Otouto a good death, it will make things seem awesome in comparison. Now, lets see about that blade!"

Ameyuri, without wasting time lunged forward, and spun around. By doing that, lightning danced around her body in a glory mini tornado around herself, heading for the Uchiha Sensei.

Shisui took off forward with his amazing speed, and immediately found a weakpoint due to activating his Sharingan, and attacked from there, blocking the spinning attack that Ameyuri did without a worry.

"Ohhhh, good boy, but I'm not the main~"

She sang out as Zabuza came from the sky, having jumped up previously, and unleashed a hail of kunai towards the clashing Ameyuri and Shisui. Having no choice, Shisui pushed Ameyuri away, and spun the butcher like blade around like a propeller, sending the kunai's away from his body, and away from his students as well.

"These cheap tricks wont work on me, Ameyuri, Zabuza!"

Shisui boasted with confidence, but not letting down his guard for a second as he lunged for Ameyuri again. Because the blade was something he wasn't used to, weight wise, it slowed him down by two seconds, which allowed Ameyuri to dodge the swing Shisui gave, and shot off a thunderbolt straight at the male Uchiha.

"Cheep tricks, avoid this then you bastard!"

Ameyuri's confidence was displayed as a sadistic sneer made its way onto her face, which spelt trouble for most around, including that of Ryouta, who knew the killing intent was directed towards him.

Shisui avoided the blast of lightning, only to notice that more came his way in the form of small, but highly condensed lightning bolts that could pierce through flesh with ease.

"Sensei..."

Ryouta called, and wanted to help, but Shisui flashed him a smile, which made him relent from butting into the fight, Shisui's concentration returning to the battle at hand, which made it somewhat difficult to keep track of his Genin, having to trust in their abilities to do something like this.

Rather than be stupid and tank them, Shisui did the smart thing and ran around them, even with the added weight of the sword, he still avoided them without a worry, and then jumped up high and brought down the sword towards Ameyuri, sure that he had succeeded...but he hadn't.

At the last second, Ameyuri crossed her swords to form an X shape, allowing the large butcher sword to land in the middle of the X shape. When Shisui went to pull the sword away, before she could shock him using the sword as a conduit...but Ameyuri twisted her hands, capturing the blade, and grinned wildly.

"Sorry, but Zabuza-chan is the one who wants to have a little thundering with you...see what I did, thundering...?" Shisui cocked his head to the side with a slight confusion, drawing a sweat to drop from her forehead. "Whatever, just be shocked with my lightning bastard! I try and make jokes but they aren't well received!"

Ameyuri charged her swords, making them spark, and have lightning travel towards the blade that Shisui held. Seeing no other choice, he abandoned the sword, jumping back a few paces, leaving the sword in Ameyuri's care, who tossed it behind, Zabuza appearing there and caught it.

"I would thank you..."

"But you really hate it when you have to admit you screwed up."

Ameyuri finished with a sly grin on her face, Zabuza giving a small frown in return, but couldn't refute what the girl had said, and put his hands together in a small hand sigh, something that didn't escape Shisui's eyes, nor the eyes of the Genin.

As soon as Zabuza made this hand sign, Shisui knew what it was straight away, and saw that mist was gathering around the area, blanketing it in the fog, obscuring even his vision from seeing others.

Soon, both Ameyuri and Zabuza completely disappeared in the mist, as Shisui warned his Genin.

"Be ready, you guys! This is a Jutsu that creates mist, and is used for the Silent Killing technique! They'll strike at a weak point, so don't let them get to that point, okay?"

[Yes!]

The Genin replied, Ryouta immediately activating his Sharingan...but something was wrong. As soon as he activated it, he saw only the colour of Zabuza's chakra, and he couldn't see through the mist like he thought he would be able too.

" _Hmmmm...this is...it has to be something...is it because the mist is made of chakra...? That's got to be it...because of the chakra that was used to make the mist, I cannot see through it...if it was normal mist, then that would be fine, but this is a mist I cannot see through...shit, that means my Sharingan will only be useful when they are close...I've got to use my other senses instead of relying on my eyes for this._ "

The boy concluded with himself, and rather than focus on using his eyes, he listened intently, Sai having already figured this part out for herself, and was listening as well, hoping she would be able to hear.

Hanabi on the other hand...wasn't coping well. All of the bloodlust in the air was making it difficult for her to stand properly, her legs were buckling under the pressure of the killing intent in the air. Her hands shook from immense fear, her eyes flickering open and closed like a dodgy light bulb. All of it was getting on top of her, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to do anything.

* * *

There was nothing but silence for a few seconds, before Ryouta suddenly felt breath on his neck, hearing "So sweet." within his ear that made him feel so much fear, but he swung for that direction anyway, to see Ameyuri stood there who blocked the strike with ease.

Hanabi (who had forgotten to use her Byakugan due to the fear she felt) and Sai were caught off guard by this woman as well, and went to strike, but she avoided their attacks with the same ease she fended off Ryouta with, and rushed towards the black haired boy.

"Sorry baby, but that's not how it works."

As she said that, she swiped for his neck. Thankfully, he did a back flip to avoid the blades powerful impact, for the most part. On his cheek, he felt a stinging, and then a small drop of blood run down his cheek and then a burning sensation appeared.

Done with the back flip, he put a hand to his cheek, and grimaced slightly at the wound, and knew that Ameyuri had used the lightning off the swords to increase the cutting power, and leave a burning sensation on his cheek.

" _Shit, this woman is tough. I can't even sense any of her chakra. I'm not a Sensor Type by all means, but...I can usually sense chakra around me as a whole, and right now...I can't sense any...just what is she trying to do..._ "

Ryouta's thoughts were interrupted by Ameyuri who came out of the mist from right in front of him, having a sadistic smile on her face, something that could make most run away in fear.

"Don't think that's enough little boy! I'm gonna cut the meat off your bones and have myself a Shota feast tonight!"

KICK!

"Iyaaa!"

He cried, as Ameyuri crossed the distance, and kicked him in the side, sending him away from the others, separating him from Hanabi and Sai, Shisui having a slight panic attack at hearing his little brother's distress and wasn't sure if he was okay or not.

"I'm coming, Ryou!"

Even though he knew it would be something that was quite selfish, he couldn't allow Ryouta to fight someone like Ameyuri, guessing that it was her due to the way she had spoke about him beforehand, and rushed that way.

"No!" A voice said, spawning behind him. "Your fight is with me, not her!"

Zabuza appeared and swung the blade at him. Shisui, with his reflexes brought out his tanto and deflected the large incoming blade, parrying the mans attacks, and pushed him away, attempting to go to Ryouta...but Zabuza had other plans in mind.

Zabuza quickly lunged at Shisui, swinging his massive blade to Shisui's ribcage from the right, attempting to cleave him in half. Before he could, Shisui used his speed to narrowly avoid it, doing a back flip away from the blade, but in turn, that allowed Zabuza to get between him and Ryouta.

" _If I knew what direction the girls where in...but since this mist is hard to see through, never mind pinpoint locations, I'm unsure...I can't blow it away so easily...I don't want to hit Ryou by mistake...shit, this is no looking good, they were really prepared, bringing two Jonin here...damn bastards. And then there could be a hidden enemy, I can't even forget that either._ "

As Shisui commented this to himself, Zabuza held a hand to his throat, as if he was going to choke himself, but that simply wasn't the case at all, something Shisui narrowed his eyes at.

"There are eight points...do you know what I'm talking about, Shisui?"

Zabuza commented and asked, Shisui narrowing his eyes at the barely visible rogue Ninja.

"If you're asking something like that, then I would have to guess that you're talking about the vital points on an opponents body. I don't have time for this shit, I've got to go and save-"

Before he could finish, Zabuza swung for his neck, fully intending to cut down the mans body. Shisui had enough sense to parry the large blade the best he could, and was thankful that he was as fast as he was.

"Ameyuri really is gunning for your Otouto, you know? She's going to kill him."

"Tch, you don't know my Otouto. Pushed against a wall, and he can achieve miracles!" Shisui declared proudly and honestly, but held back his true thoughts. " _Come on Ryou...I know you can survive for as long as you need...you don't have to win, just survive until I come to your aid. After all, remember what you've been through...the mask was stronger than she is, and you lived through that, I know you can survive this._ "

Shisui couldn't help but smile slightly, which gave Zabuza a confused face.

"Whats with the smile? Thinking about your Otouto's funeral?"

Shisui to the everlasting confusion of Zabuza chuckled deeply.

"That's not it at all, I've been thinking about what you said, and how Ameyuri is going to kill my Otouto...but, she doesn't know something that I know about, and very few people do know about as well."

"Oh?" Zabuza asked, raising an eyebrow. "Whats this thing then? Something to do with...your Sharingan? It is useless within this mist, so don't get cocky and think you can use it now."

"Oh, it has nothing to do with the Sharingan...no, it hasn't gotten anything to do with that at all."

Shisui said with a cryptic smile on his face, something that irked Zabuza to no end if he was honest with himself at this moment in time.

"Then what on earth are you talking about?"

Zabuza demanded an answer as he lifted his butcher blade upwards, hauling it over his shoulder. Shisui answered Zabuza while continuing to chuckle.

"My Otouto, has Okaa-sama looking out for him. She's been doing it since day one, and she wont ever fail him, even if she isn't here anymore. So let us fight, Zabuza, so I can end this quickly, and then end you."

"Heh, those are some fighting words...then, let the battle commence!"

With that, the battle between Shisui and Zabuza went underway.

* * *

Where Ryouta was, it wasn't looking so hot. He had a cut on his cheek, blood pouring from it, and the worst thing was...he was alone, and that's what Ameyuri liked more than anything.

"Kekekeke!"

"Get lost!"

He roared, swinging behind him where the noise came from. But by the time he did, Ameyuri wasn't there anymore, leaving him in a state of confusion, only to feel a hand trail his spine.

"Ooh, what a lovely back you have, Ryouta-kun~"

Ameyuri teased, as Ryouta lifted his leg and went to give a kick, but with her Jonin reflexes, she stopped the kick with her arm, pushing it away and spinning back into the mist again, leaving Ryouta alone and worried.

"Where are you...?"

He asked this so quietly, that he wasn't even sure he had said anything at all. But Ameyuri certainly did hear him, and chuckled within the mist, Ryouta unsure of where it was coming from.

"Hehehehe, one little boy in the mist~ Whats going to happen next~ Will Onii-chan come and save him~ Or will the boy be dearly missed~ Hehehehehehehehee~" She gave a singsong type of voice, making the situation more creepier than it should've been. "Don't worry Ryouta-kun, it's okay. I'm gonna make you bleed from your body. I've heard Uchiha have tasty blood, can I please get a small sample from you?"

"Screw off!"

He yelled, swinging the blade in the direction he thought that Ameyuri was...but it turned out to be nothing at all, the sword simply cutting through the mist slightly, which then returned due to the potency of the mist itself.

"One two three...it missed me~ Hey isn't that a rhyme?"

Ameyuri's sadistic nature came through to Ryouta, who once again thought he had pinpointed her location, and send a kunai in that direction, rather than go over there himself as he thought that was the best course of action...but nothing came out of it at all.

The sound of feet could be heard all around Ryouta, circulating him like an animal hunting its prey as Ameyuri spoke again.

"Little boys shouldn't be out after the mist comes in. Should I take you home? Wait, where do murderers go when they die anyway? Is it to Hell, or Super Hell? Either way, let me know, when I send you to the other side!"

Suddenly, out of the mist, from behind him, Ameyuri popped out, and did a large swing of her arms with both blades, the lightning wrapped around them to make their cutting edge even more so than normal swords.

Ryouta was too slow to react in time, and received a wound on his back, but it wasn't that deep as he moved away from the area, chucking a few kunai in that direction in return, which he heard the sound of colliding metal, indicating that she had blocked the kunai.

" _I can't receive much of them, the lightning is passing into my body, slowly making my body act differently than usual. And the cut doesn't help either...damn it, my back hurts from the attack she gave me...little bitch is getting on my nerves now...if this damn mist wasn't here then I would be able to do something..._ "

He mentally cursed himself for the lack of power he had right now.

Even though he was by far not weak, in mist as thick as this one is, it didn't make it easy for him to fight. As the blood dripped onto the ground, from the wound on his back, he heard Ameyuri again.

"Ooh dear, it seems I've caused a wound to appear. Is that a bad thing on my part? Am I a bad girl now? If that's it, then I have to make amends and be a good girl from now on."

Suddenly, with a small warning, Ryouta felt cuts appear on his body, lightning infused cuts at that. On his arms, legs, chest, back, and even his face, cuts of the Kiba blades appeared.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ryouta was defenseless to aid himself. He couldn't make a move against Ameyuri. He always praised himself on his speed, but right now, due to the attacks that seemed to come from everywhere, it was something that baffled his mind, cursing himself again and again for the weakness that he held, and most likely, knew that right now, he wasn't helping the situation by being an essential sitting duck.

* * *

As the screams of pain rang out from Ryouta Uchiha, Shisui heard them, and became distraught, hoping and basically pleading with himself right now that Ryouta was okay.

It had only been a few minutes since his battle with Zabuza had began. During that time, they fought pretty evenly. Shisui, unable to really use his Sharingan, had to rely on his other senses to help him, which was fine since he was a trained Shinobi and was able to do such things.

But Zabuza wasn't a slouch either. He was able to put Shisui into some dangerous situations. He was able to use his heavy blade to put pressure onto Shisui, who didn't like admitting it, but felt like he was going to have a difficult time with dealing with Zabuza.

"Hang on, Ryou! I'm coming soon!"

Shisui yelled over the fog, but he wasn't sure if had done anything in succeeding in helping the situation at all, hoping that he could have at least used some kind of assistance.

"Heh, aren't you a little optimistic, thinking you can deal with me so easily."

Zabuza mocked, swinging his large blade downwards in an attempt to split Shisui in half. Using his impressive speeds, Shisui evaded the slash, and landed a solid kick on Zabuza's stomach, sending him away from his body, hitting a tree, and brought it down due to the sheer power that Shisui used in his kick.

"Sorry but I don't have time to deal with you! I've got to go and protect my Otouto now!"

Shisui gave a fake apology, and ran forward with a smirk on his face. But Zabuza had other ideas.

"Water Release: Water Clone Technique!"

Suddenly, from the mist, another Zabuza came out, wielding the same weapon he had, and gave a slash towards Shisui, the boy himself evading the blade without a worry, despite it being unexpected.

Skidding backwards away from the clone, Shisui looked on as Zabuza, and his clone stood side by side, next to one another in a victorious look in their eyes, as if they had won the battle already, when it was clear that it hadn't been won yet, from Shisui's prospective.

"I don't have time for your clone, Zabuza." Shisui glared, and instantly, waved through some hand signs, and put his mouth forward. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

Using the fireball, a relatively small one since he didn't want to hit anyone else on the field, he fired it off towards Zabuza. The man was about to tank the fireball, but it was a mere distraction, as Shisui appeared next to the man, with his tanto, and swung for his neck.

"Argh!" Zabuza complained, as he received a cut on his arm from dodging Shisui's attack, mostly. "You damn bastard! You're really beginning to piss me off now, Shisui Uchiha!"

"Good!" Shisui commented with a sneer as he went for Zabuza's clone. "Take this!"

Shisui swung his blade at the neck of the clone, but the clone blocked it with his blade.

"Sorry, but that isn't..."

As the clone went to speak, Shisui sneered again, and had shown that his other hand had entered the clones watery body, and retracted his hand with a small smile on his face.

"Boom."

With those dark words, a localized explosion happened with the clone, making the dust appear within the air, destroying the clones watery body from existence, shocking Zabuza immensely.

"Where in the fuck did you-"

Zabuza's mind couldn't keep up, with Shisui teleporting (using his fast speed to appear as if he teleported that is) next to Zabuza, and quickly thrusted his blade towards Zabuza's chest area.

Zabuza, in some miracle, was able to divert the blade enough with his own blade in time so it wasn't a killing shot...but it still did stab him. His shoulder, received a wound on it, a thin, but deep wound at that.

"Fuck!"

Zabuza cursed as he brought out the blade from his shoulder, blood bursting from the wound at the same time, coating the ground in a deep crimson, which Zabuza was shocked at, having been stabbed despite being in his mist.

"Zabuza. I don't know why you fight, but I know why I do. And right now, my resolve to protect my Otouto...to protect my Genin is strong enough to defeat your mist. I don't give one if you think you can distract me enough. Because, once someone threatens my Otouto, then they're going to die...just like I did to my Otou-sama...I was the one who killed him, not Ryou, and I don't look back on it in the slightest, because all he was...was a cowardly bully."

Zabuza blinked at the new information as he quickly undid the cloth around his body, and fixed it against the wound, stopping its progression for a time at least.

"Hmph, if that's the case, then...I will just have to crush your little dreams of saving your Otouto. I don't care if you killed your Otou-san, all that matters to me is the bridge builders death."

"I see, then let us fight!"

With that, the battle between Zabuza and Shisui continued.

* * *

At the same time Shisui heard the scream, Hanabi, Sai and Tazuna also heard the cries of pain, and anguish.

"Ooh, that poor boy, is getting assaulted, because of me...I can't believe this...I never thought that I would be the cause of pain for someone like this...those cries, they must...to think I'm leaving my life in the hands of a preteen, while the adult me stands back and allows this to happen and can't do anything about it."

Tazuna dejectedly cast his eyes down, his expression glum and depressed.

He hated it, relying on the fact that a child, in his eyes, has to do this alone. Shisui was currently fighting for him, and now Ryou was as well. Two brothers fighting for him, while he was the one to lie to him. Even Tazuna, had pride within himself, and held himself accountable for this.

"Tazuna-san, Ryou-kun is strong. We have to believe in him, after all. Even if you went to him now, you would be killed, and then Ryou-kun would be killed to try and avenge your death. That's the person who he is. He wouldn't stop, even if you did something like that. Ryou-kun is a very caring person."

Sai was the one who surprisingly said these things. Tazuna was shocked that Sai was the one who said these things, while Hanabi herself cast her eyes downwards to the ground.

" _I'm doing it again...I'm a member of the Hyuga clan...I'm a strong girl, I came out top of my class along with Satsuki-san who would be able to help Ryou-kun in this situation. I tried my best for those years, to prove to Otou-sama...to prove to everyone that I'm not just a weak member of the Hyuga clan...I'm strong as well...but I can't move...the fear is too great for me...I can't even move my fingers, if they came for us now, then we would be dead...I can't do this...maybe I should just give up..._ "

Hanabi wallowed in self pity, and doubt. She didn't know what to do anymore...she didn't even know if she could do anything at this point. Shaking in fear, Hanabi's eyes cast towards where she heard the screams, as Tazuna noticed it as well.

"You...can go, if you want? I can tell, you want to go and help that kid inside there...I don't blame you actually."

Tazuna spoke to the confusion of Hanabi.

"W-What are you saying? I couldn't, even if I wanted too. I have...to protect you, Tazuna-san. I...I wouldn't be much help anyway...I would only get in the way, like the time with the Demon Brothers...I didn't do anything that time either...and now, Ryou-kun and Sensei are fighting for their lives, and all I can do is shake and shiver in immense fear...you're right, Tazuna-san."

"Hmmm? What was I right about?"

Tazuna didn't quite understand what was going on, and decided to question it further.

Hanabi cast her eyes downwards, as more cries and a small explosion went off from Ryouta and Shisui respectfully.

"You said...that I was...a child. Remember? I might as well be blind, the good these eyes have done for me. I can't even use them to protect my friends. You see...I'm a Hyuga, and we claim to be the strongest in Konoha...but right now, I'm not doing anything that shows how impressive they are."

Hanabi explained to the saddened Tazuna, who regretted saying what he said before.

"Heh...don't say such things, Hanabi-chan." Tazuna began, shaking her belief. "You're...I was the one that was wrong. I said that the Uchiha boy was a dopey nine year old who wouldn't be able to do anything, but right now, that child...that man is fighting for me. I know for a fact that he could run away if he wanted, but he's fighting for some Ojii-sama like me, when I was the one who...hell, I will admit that I bullied you two. It was stupid and insensitive of me. And I was wrong about you as well. You might be scared, but...I know for a fact that he believes in you."

Those words shocked Hanabi's eyes open wide, as Sai tilted hers to the side to see what was going on with Hanabi.

"W-What did you say...?"

"Huh? Which part?"

Tazuna's question was met with silence as Hanabi began thinking about something from her past.

* * *

 _Flashback!_

 _At the tender age of eight and seven respectfully, Ryouta and Hanabi sat together during lunch time for the Academy, a rare occasion where Satsuki wasn't sat with Ryouta, and sat with Hinata, discussing things amongst themselves. Ryouta looked to be pretty banged up, due to what happened not long ago with the massacre, his arm still having been in a cast from the amount of damage that he received from that time._

" _Ryou-kun, here, let me get that. You've not got a good arm right now, so let me do it."_

 _Hanabi offered, and gripped the box he was trying to open. Once she had opened it, she brought out the food, and placed it on the table._

" _Aah...thanks, Hanabi-san. It was quite difficult."_

 _He expressed his thanks, and used his one good hand to lift up and take a piece of his sandwich, placing it in his mouth._

" _Ryou-kun...those injuries you have, they are really bad. You didn't have to come into the Academy today, didn't Iruka-sensei say that it was okay to have some more time off?"_

 _The young Hanabi noted with a sigh escaping her lips._

" _Yeah...I guess they are and yeah he did which was kind of him, but it is fine. I am fine with these types of wounds now."_

 _He confirmed it with a strained smile. Though still in pain, he didn't want to alarm Hanabi to the pain that he was feeling right now, and made sure that she didn't have to worry about him._

" _But Ryou-kun...there's something that I don't get."_

 _Hanabi's spoken words made Ryouta furrow his eyebrows in thought and confusion._

" _Hmmm? What don't you get, Hanabi-san?"_

 _Hanabi bit her lip a little bit, attempting to think of a good way to ask the question. Eventually, she was able to think of a good way to put it across, hoping that she would be able to convey these words to the girl._

" _The...wounds. I mean...the Uchiha, weren't nice to you...yet you put your life on the line for their survival. Why did you...do something like that? You faced off against Itachi Uchiha-san, and defended the people who abused you in the past. Why did you do something like that?"_

 _Hanabi didn't understand it herself. She was quite confused about it, and wasn't sure how she would be able to do what he had done with Itachi (that's who she thought it was) and how he seemed to not even care about it._

" _Because...I had to do it, that's why."_

" _Had too? What do you mean? You didn't have to do something like that. They were horrible to you, and you almost died protecting them, protecting Satsuki-san as well. I remember her saying how you took a sword for her."_

 _Ryouta gently shook his head to what Hanabi said, and went to explain to the white eyed girl._

" _I did though. It was my clan. Even if they hated me, I did it for my clan. I did it for the pride, and the survival of my clan. Even these injuries don't matter, because I was able to protect the people that I came from. Even if they hated me, it didn't matter in the slightest. I was able to defend them. These wounds are a small price to pay for what happened that night, and how I see Uchiha families being happy together. That little girl I saved often brings me baked treats...though they don't taste that good, the thought is still there, and it is more than I have ever gotten before from most Uchiha."_

 _Hanabi listened with a quietness that made it seem unusual with the girl, but Ryouta could only smile at her._

" _But...even then, weren't you scared?"_

" _Petrified."_

 _Ryouta confirmed it with a small smile on his lips, making Hanabi's eyes blink like flashing lights._

" _I...don't understand...you, were petrified...why didn't you run away? No, how did you even move to begin with, if you were petrified, exactly?"_

 _In Hanabi's eyes, that's what she thought that she would do in a situation like that. But Ryouta didn't see it that way, and continued the conversation, explaining to her what was what._

" _Because...there was no one else. No one else was coming to save them. Konoha didn't know about it, until it was too late, and I was the only Ninja around. Nii-chan wasn't there...but he's back now...and the others were either dead or hurt like Mikoto-san was. But...it didn't matter to me, because even though I was frightened, it was something that I had to do."_

" _Even if you say that...I don't know if I could do something like that. That person...Itachi-san was...scary. He was stronger than you were...yet you stood to face him, knowing that you'd have to either forfeit your life, or come close to it...yet you weren't scared?"_

" _I was scared, but I put that aside. As Shi-nii told me, turn fear into strength...it is common to be afraid in battle. But the trick is that the Ninja turns their fears into strength."_

" _Fear...into strength?"_

 _Hanabi absentmindedly spoke, only to gain a nod in return from Ryouta._

" _Exactly, turn fear into strength. The Ninja that fights in battle and says that they weren't afraid is either stupid, insane, or lying. But the trick Shi-nii taught me was even though you're afraid, you can use your fear, and put it to good use, to fuel your survival and give you the strength to continue fighting for your friends, for yourself as well."_

" _Hehe...maybe you can do that, but I can't do something like that...though it isn't like I plan to get afraid in battle. I am a Hyuga after all. If I was afraid, I wouldn't be a very good Hyuga, would I?"_

 _Ryouta chuckled, and gave her a head pat with the one good hand that he had._

" _Even if you don't...don't forget, Hanabi-san. Even if you're afraid, think about turning that into strength. Because, I know that Hanabi-san is very strong, and I know she wouldn't let fear overtake her. I know that Hanabi-san is very powerful, her inner strength would be able to turn the absolute fear into powerful strength."_

" _Ryou-kun I..."_

 _She began to tear up a little bit, Ryouta continuing to smile happily._

" _Don't worry Hanabi-san, I believe in you."_

 _End Flashback!_

* * *

"Don't worry Hanabi-san...I believe in you..." Hanabi echoed the words that she heard so long ago, strength filling her eyes. "Turn fear...into strength...turn fear into strength...believe in yourself...believe and use your fear to fuel your survival...I have to do it...because no one else will...only I have my eyes..." As Hanabi said this, she put her hands together into a sign, looking directly ahead. "Byakugan!"

She activated her famous Dojutsu, veins around her eyes, signifying that she had it activated. And as soon as she did, all around her became as clear as day, and she could see the fights between Zabuza and Shisui, and Ameyuri and Ryouta.

"Hanabi..."

Sai went to question, but the girl focused her eyes onto Ryouta, who was seething in pain at this moment in time. Ameyuri was close, having stopped her initial assault on his being, watching with sharp eyes, moving closer and closer, sparks going off from her blade, ready to attack at any second.

"Ryou-kun! Dodge to the left, now!"

Ryouta opened his eyes wide, and did what Hanabi commanded, narrowly avoiding the blades that came down on Ryouta, shocking Ameyuri immensely.

"W-What in the fuck...?"

Ameyuri was thoroughly confused and pissed off that he somehow was able to evade thanks to the fact that Hanabi had said something when it shouldn't be possible to do anything like that, but pressed on anyway, and did an assault towards Ryouta.

"Ryou-kun! Listen to me, okay! And breathe fire on your blade as well! It should help you in this! Even if she has lightning swords, fire should at least somewhat level the playing fields!"

"H-Hanabi-chan that's..."

He spoke, breathing fire as Hanabi commanded, using chakra flow to aid him in his fighting.

"Left! Right! Left! Block to the side and pivot on your feet, send your foot to the left!"

Hanabi ordered, and he did just that. He avoided a swipe from the left, a stab from the right, evading another attack from the left which was made of pure lightning, then used his own blade to block the lightning swords, then pivoted on his feet, sending a delivering kick to Ameyuri, sending her skidding across the ground.

* * *

As he did this, Shisui heard Hanabi, and wore a proud smile on his face.

" _With Hanabi-chan, Ryou might be able to at least stop the advances of the woman before too long, and will allow me the time to deal with Zabuza, then get to my Otouto._ "

As he thought this, he fended off Zabuza's blade attacks, finally able to fully concentrate on the fight at hand as Zabuza's patience was wearing thin if he was honest with himself.

* * *

At the same time, Hanabi continued giving orders to Ryouta. Somehow, he was able to avoid the worst of it, and parry her attacks. Though Ameyuri still beat him hands down due to being who she was, somehow with Hanabi's guidance, it leveled the playing field in their favour, even if only slightly.

" _Even though I'm giving this my all, I don't know how to do something like this yet...I need to do something like that...but wait, what's that?_ " Hanabi saw something with her Byakugan, within the trees. " _I didn't notice it at first, but there is...someone there. Someone is up there, but...who is it? Someone else is watching our fight...but who it is, I do not know._ "

Hanabi wore a troubled face, wondering who the person she saw was.

"Hanabi, what's troubling you?"

Sai could see it within her face, and decided to question it further.

Hanabi blinked once, and informed her friend in a quiet whisper.

"In the trees, there is someone there, observing this fight."

Hanabi was wary of this being. She wasn't sure what to make of this.

"Friend or foe?"

It was the most simplest question that Sai could manage to say.

Hanabi though, didn't really have an answer for her, shrugging her shoulders softly.

"I don't know...but at least, she doesn't seem to be making aggressive movements, but I can't focus on her while helping Ryou-kun dodge. But Sai...you've got to help Ryou-kun, that woman is too much for him. She's got to be at least Jonin, and it took all of us to take Anko-sensei, and even then, Anko-sensei was holding back and underestimated us, something I don't think this woman is going to do. You've got to aid him, at least until Shisui-sensei finishes his fight with that Zabuza."

"I see, but what about the protection of Tazuna-san? Don't we all have to protect him?"

That's what Sai thought. While she wanted to help Ryouta out with his battle, she wasn't sure if she should leave Hanabi alone to fight against this unknown enemy, incase that she was more than she seemed.

"If you can fight back to back with Ryou-kun, then you'll be able to cover each others weaknesses, their back. Right now, in the mist, it is difficult to pinpoint, much less cover your own back. But if you go back to back with him, then I can use my Byakugan to keep an eye on our mysterious friend or foe up there, and look around my area as well, just incase that person or someone else appears. Don't worry about me, I'm going to keep Tazuna-san safe. I'm the best person for this kind of protection, since I can see all around me at a good radius, and I am the only one who can see through this mist. I've been acting too out of it for my tastes, so now, I'm going to do what I can to protect Tazuna-san, and help my friends as well. That's what I have resolved to do."

Hanabi was determined.

Now more than ever, she wasn't going to be a freeloader. She wasn't going to be the girl that stood back and whimpered about everything. She was now going to do something that only she could right now, and be the eyes of everyone around.

Sai looked at the resolve within Hanabi, and agreed.

"Okay, I will go and back up Ryou-kun. Please be safe."

Hanabi nodded once with a resolute smile on her face.

"Yes, you as well. Keep each other safe, and leave Tazuna-san to me."

"Do not worry, I will do it. Just keep Tazuna-san safe, and I will do my best to aid Ryou-kun with this Ameyuri Ringo girl. Though she's a tough opponent, even with me and Ryou-kun together, it is going to be something difficult."

With a single nod, Sai went into the mist, leaving Hanabi alone with Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, please remain close to me."

Hanabi ordered, Tazuna doing it without a worry, seeing how the girls whole demeanour has changed from what it was to what it is now, glad that she has strengthened her resolve.

"You seem to have picked up your strength, Hanabi-chan. How did you come back to being the usual you?"

Tazuna noted with a proud smile on his face, as if he was staring at his own grandchild, and then followed up with a question for the young Hyuga girl. Said girl merely cocked her head back with a smile on her face.

"Hmmmm, because a boy once said that he believed in me...and if he believes in me, I have to start believing in myself as well. I can't do the crying thing, because I am a Hyuga, and I do not want to appear weak in front of the Uchiha. Hyuga claim to be the strongest, I will just have to show these people who I am now."

Seeing her eyes, Tazuna's face broke out into a smile.

* * *

"Hyaaa!"

Sai exclaimed, making it to the battlefield, and slashed at Ameyuri who was near Ryouta. Ameyuri danced around the blade, and was forced to jump back when Ryouta slashed at her as well.

"Sai-chan..."

Ryouta breathed heavily, standing on wobbly legs. Sai looked at him, and saw that he was covered in wounds from head to toe. Cuts, bruises and even burn marks on his body. It appeared as if he had been through something terrible.

"Ryou-kun, can you continue fighting?"

Sai asked with a small amount of emotion, something Ryouta nodded at, even if he was exhausted, feeling like he could die at any second.

"Yes, I will fight on, don't worry."

Even though he said that, Sai knew that it wasn't the case at all. It was as if he was lying to himself, but right now, she knew that even if he was, she needed him to combat Ameyuri, as even with her Root training, she wouldn't be able to take Ameyuri alone.

"I think that you should die!"

Ameyuri announced as she lead the charge against Sai and Ryouta. She had forgone hiding in the mist anymore, slashing at both of them at the same time. Raising their blades, Sai and Ryouta clashed against the girl in question, who fought them both off, one hand for one Genin.

"D-Don't suddenly say something like that!"

Ryouta complained, parrying her explosive renewed determination through his blade coated in fire. The lightning around the blade called Kiba wrapped around Ryouta's blade and snuffed out the flames, leaving a single metal blade underneath.

Seeing that, Ameyuri was proud of her efforts, and attempted an attack on Ryouta's metal blade. But at the last second, Sai intervened and blocked the strike, giving Ryouta enough time to land a direct blow on the girls body...or he thought so anyway, as Ameyuri had moved her slim body to the side, avoiding the punch and then pushed Sai away, slashing at Ryouta again.

This time, Ryouta's Sharingan was able to aid him since she was close, allowing him to read her movements, avoiding the lightning blade, only for Ameyuri to do a spinning attack, cutting the air around her.

"Hah!"

Ryouta and Sai jumped backwards in unison, narrowly avoiding the spinning attack that she gave, only to be shocked when she stopped, unleashing a bolt of pure lightning.

Using each other, they pushed away from each other at speeds they wouldn't be able to do otherwise, the lightning harmlessly passing by them, saving them from total annihilation.

Returning together, they went onto the assault again, slashing towards Ameyuri. The girl took note of them, and due to being so close, she didn't have time to think and block the attacks.

For a minute or so, Sai and Ryouta had Ameyuri on the ropes. Due to the fact that they were surprising her, she was quite unsure of how to go about killing these children in front of her.

" _To think that they would be able to push me like this. The Uchiha is...different to what I expected, and this unknown girl has skills that put most Chunin to shame. This isn't what I thought it would be, I've got to get them to back off. I've got to get the upper hand...together, it might be a hindrance, but I should still be able to win. No matter how tough they are together, they cannot match a Jonin like me...Shisui Uchiha on the other hand will no doubt be able to overpower Zabuza later on if they continue fighting. I suppose that I should take out these two Genin, and then help Zabuza. That's what I need to do, Shisui Uchiha is too dangerous to fight one on one, Zabuza will lose eventually._ "

As she was thinking about it, Sai drew a couple of snakes from ink, and sent them at Ameyuri.

"Super Beast Imitation Drawing: Snakes!"

As Sai announced this, Ryouta sent off a few fireballs towards the snakes, engulfing them in the flames, all burning the ground below them in the glorious blaze, heading for the sword wielding girl.

"You think this is going to do me in!?" Ameyuri raged, and sliced the snakes apart with lightning wrapped around the blades, protecting herself. "Die you bastards!"

Losing her calm demeanour, Ameyuri came at Sai and Ryouta again and again. Slashing expertly, she was able to use one hand for one Genin to keep them both at the same level.

Once gaining the advantage, Ameyuri pushed Sai out of the way, knocking her back until she hit a tree. That's when she set her sights on Ryouta's form, a gleam within her eyes.

"Sorry boy, but you're on my list of dead things. I don't usually say this, but to me...you don't look evil, but I don't see why that person would lie about such things, so I'm gonna have to kill you now."

Ryouta stiffened his body and took a defensive stance. Ameyuri lunged forward, swiping with her swords. Ryouta swung his blade to intercept, but Ryouta's blade was knocked away.

"N-No!"

He cried out, seeing that he didn't have much of anything left anymore. From the assault he got before, he was quite exhausted, and didn't know what else to try. As the blades neared him, he resigned to his fate and apologized to Shisui within his mind, sorry that he would have to go now.

"It is time to-"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

From up above, the thing that was on the crows back before, suddenly fell off to reveal a fluffy white kitten.

"W-What the fuck was that!?"

Ameyuri stopped her attack, and looked up...and wished that she hadn't.

"Nyaaaaaaaaa!"

The cat landed on Ameyuri's face, and slashed at her cheek, leaving a cut mark there. As it did that, Ryouta noticed that the cats claws had something akin to a purple substance on it.

"What the fuck is this fucking cat doing!? Get this crazy pussy off my face! Shit! Get off me you whore cat! You're pissing me off now!" Ameyuri was having a comedic struggle with the cat, flailing her arms about as the cat continued to claw her face again and again. "You fucking slut cat! I hate you and I hope that you die you little bitch! Owwwwwwwww! That hurt you hooker cat! You little slag! I hope you burn in hell bitch!"

She roared this and somehow was able to get the cat off her face, which landed next to Ryouta. As soon as the cat got off her, Ameyuri saw double vision, mumbling "Aah shit." and fell to the ground, to her knees, panting, her eyes swirling around in her head.

Ryouta looked towards the cat, and furrowed his eyebrows, and then smelt something he hadn't smelt in such a long time before now, and opened his eyes in mild shock.

"I...Izumi-nee..."

Those two words were enough to send him into shock. Seeing this cat, smelling it was enough to convince him that this was in fact Izumi's cat. He didn't know if it was a summon or something else, but whatever it was, he knew that it came from Izumi Uchiha.

The cat regarded him with a playful wag of its tail, and tilted its head to the side, purring slightly. Hearing that, it was as if the cat was confirming what he thought to be true, his eyes welling up with tears.

" _Izumi-nee...even after all of these years, you've sent this cat to give me protection...haven't you? You're...amazing Izumi-nee...thank you, for giving me this chance...you saved my life, again. Thank you...Izumi-nee...I love you..._ "

He smiled gently towards the cat, giving its head a pat. The cat snuggled against his hand, then disappeared in a burst of smoke, its duties fulfilled, but left behind a small note. Ryouta immediately picked up the note, and stashed it into his pocket as Sai came to join him again.

During this, Ameyuri had recovered, almost at least, feeling woozy from the feeling of the cats claws digging into her skin. Even though she felt confused and disoriented, she still could fight. She felt that it was the case that she could fight anyway.

"R-Ready to finish this ladies and Shota?" She mumbled, and looked upwards. "Damn, the stars are screaming at me...screaming...why are you screaming at me...I haven't done anything!"

Sai and Ryouta shared a look between the two as Ameyuri swiped the sky with her blades, believing that something was there, then Ryouta was the one to comment on it.

"Eeh...are you okay?"

"Shhhh, you're not made of Tuesday..."

That only set more confusion into Ryouta and Sai merely looked at her as if she was insane.

"No, I don't..."

Ameyuri's mind was becoming slightly messed up, but then she slapped herself across the face to the shock of Sai and Ryouta, giving herself a shock in the process from her blades, something she intended to do.

"Oww! Shit!" She complained, shaking her head. "Damn it, that fucking cat gave me some hallucinating drug...I need to do something...but fuck it. Say kiddies, I'm gonna have to kill you now before this drug makes me see something weird!"

Ameyuri sent a daring smile towards Ryouta and Sai, and despite being exhausted, knowing that Izumi hadn't forgotten about him was enough to give him the strength to continue fighting.

"Lets finish this, Sai-chan. We've got to hold out until Shisui-sensei arrives to finish her off."

Nodding at the boy, they both charged forward towards Ameyuri who did the same, on shaky legs, feeling the effects of whatever the cat did to her, making her feel dizzy, and sick, but she still had more than enough to fight the pair on equal grounds.

* * *

With Zabuza and Shisui, their fight had been drawn out for awhile now. Neither seemed to be gaining the advantage.

If Shisui could use his Sharingan, he knew that he could beat Zabuza. But due to the heavy mist, it was coating him and leaving the vision in the area to be a minimal.

Yet at the same time, Zabuza was hanging on by a thread. Shisui lived up to the name. He was fast, faster than he thought that Shisui would be, and knew that if it kept going, he was going to lose, so he would have to do something quickly.

"You're amazing, Shisui Uchiha. Under normal circumstances, I think that I would lose. You're skilled, your use of a blade is fantastic. I can't say anything negative about you. I'm proud to cross swords with someone like you."

Shisui smiled at the compliment, and parried Zabuza again, sending the blade to the left, and went for a kick, but Zabuza effortlessly dodged the ground, following up with a body cleaving slice, which was stopped by Shisui's tanto.

"Thank you, Zabuza. You're also skilled. I haven't been pushed like this in quite awhile. I wager you could give most Jonin in Konoha a run for his, or her, money. However..."

"However...what?"

Shisui smirked and disappeared, only to reappear to the side, and deliver a bone crunching kick to his rips, cracking one of them in the process as a released a small howl of pain, falling a fair distance to the floor, though recovered quickly as Shisui towered above him.

"The difference between me and you is, I have someone to protect. And that's the difference between us, Zabuza. My strength comes from my desire to protect my Otouto, and my team. Not to come off as preachy, but if you have or find something like that, then you should...cherish it. My Okaa-san said bonds are what keep us strong, and if you manage to walk away from this, then take my words to heart."

Zabuza, at this moment in time, didn't want to listen to anything that Shisui was saying. But something inside of him listened to Shisui, even if he wasn't consciously aware that he was listening to Shisui.

"Tch, weak words. Bonds don't make you strong, you make yourself strong."

Shisui bowed his head, swinging his tanto to the side.

"Then, that's your downfall, Zabuza. Mark my words."

With those words, the battle between Zabuza and Shisui continued, with Shisui giving a more dominating fight towards Zabuza.

* * *

Ten minutes into the battle, Hanabi was getting worried. She could see what was happening, and didn't know how to handle it. Even though she could see, she couldn't do anything. The mist was as thick as ever, and the fighting continued with no real outcome. Though she could tell that Ryouta wouldn't be able to last long, and Sai was being pushed back by a good degree.

However, she couldn't help but notice that the Ninja above wasn't moving. Even for a solid ten minutes since she noticed, nothing has happened. It was as if she was a statue, only keeping her eyes on the battlefield, and that was it.

" _If this wasn't an issue, then Shisui-sensei and Ryou-kun would be able to use their Sharingan's to aid them in the battle with the Genjutsu that they possess...that's...wait, the mist is still...thick, even though it has been over ten minutes since the mist was cast...could it be that the girl up there is..._ " Hanabi focused on the masked girl, and found that chakra was dispersing from her. " _It is, she's using her chakra to keep the mist activate...I must've not noticed because of the fact that I wasn't looking for such things and looking around for other enemies...they must know that because of Sensei's and Ryou-kun's Sharingan, it would be something that they cannot do...I have to do something about the mist...I have to go and do something about her so she'll stop casting the Jutsu...but if I leave, Tazuna-san would be...defenseless. And I don't know her fighting capabilities, so engaging in one on one isn't going to be my friend._ "

Hanabi was quick to realize that this was a problem, and she wasn't sure on how to sort the problem.

She looked through her pouch, and found that she had some paper bombs. Without worry, she wrapped them around some kunai that she had, and took aim at the spot where the girl casting the Jutsu was.

"Tazuna-san, get to my front, alright?"

"R-Right, I will do as you say."

Tazuna did it without complaint, and silently moved towards her front area. Once making sure that Tazuna wouldn't be hurt if the girl came for her, Hanabi was ready to enact her plan.

"Take this!"

Hanabi chucked the kunai towards the girl in question, knowing that she was an enemy now, and then threw some more as well, all having bombs attached to them which she used her Byakugan to pinpoint a good location to throw them with succession in mind.

The masked girl looked on with shock that she had been discovered, and immediately stopped the Jutsu which cleared the fog away almost instantly, and jumped upwards, forwards, away from the kunai which stuck into the tree, a sizzling noise coming from them.

DON! DON! DON! DON! DON!

A myriad of explosions happened where the kunai's hit the tree, shocking everyone around.

* * *

Shisui looked towards the bombs explosion, mumbling "Hanabi must've done it." before quickly using the distraction and slashed forward with the intent to bisect Zabuza right there and then.

Zabuza blinked, knowing that the girl was discovered, and only saw the blade going for his torso once it was close enough, jumped back to avoid, only to get a large gash on his torso. Seizing his chance, Shisui lunged forward, and did an assault of kicks on the large man, sending him crashing into a tree.

Zabuza hit the back of the tree, breaking it from the force that Shisui used and mentally growled.

" _Seems like Haku was found out. This battle isn't going in our favour, we have to retreat and come up with a different plan of attack...maybe we could get some more forces..._ "

* * *

At the same time that happened, Sai, Ryouta and Ameyuri were all confused on what was going on. But unlike Shisui who used the opportunity, Sai and Ryouta were the ones caught by surprise when Ameyuri wore a sadistic smile, and lunged at Ryouta.

"Time to die kiddy!"

Ameyuri had a bloodlust that wasn't going to be extinguished by anyone, and once she neared Ryouta, she made a swipe for him. At the last second, Sai appeared, and elbowed her away from the exhausted Ryouta, saving him from certain death.

Ameyuri did a couple of flips in the air, and landed on the ground, though was quite unsteady on her feet. Due to what Izumi's(?) cat did before, she was feeling quite dizzy, getting dizzier by the second.

"S-Shit...this is..." Ameyuri mumbled to herself, and looked towards Zabuza. "Shit, he's also getting done by Shisui Uchiha. We need to plan this, I didn't expect that cat and those two to put up as good a fight as they did. Damn them..."

She quickly dashed over to Zabuza...but fell flat on her face as she made it to him, something Zabuza sweatdropped at. At the same time, the mysterious Ninja appeared before Zabuza and Ameyuri, in a protective stance.

This girls eyes looked over the area, seeing Shisui getting next to Ryouta and Sai, checking their condition, and Hanabi still standing in front of Tazuna in a protective stance.

But then, she saw something that shocked her more than she thought she would. Her eyes, and Ryouta's eyes briefly met one another's, though his Sharingan had disappeared now, to conserve some chakra, and she mentally gasped, remaining stoic outside.

" _Those eyes...I remember now. From those years before...it was the same boy. The one that returned my...yes, I remember now...to think that Ameyuri-san was after this boy...his eyes still look the same as back then...no, they seemed to have experienced more pain than before...but, they are strong, kind eyes. Those eyes are...the ones that known pain, yet continue to smile...I can't understand why Ameyuri-san would want to kill him...he's got pure eyes...he hasn't ever murdered anyone before, I can tell this much. Whatever lies Ameyuri-san was told, was just that, lies._ "

As the girl thought about this, Shisui checked over Ryouta.

"Damn, Ryou...you alright? These wounds are..."

Even though Shisui was concerned, Ryouta waved off his concern, and stood up on shaky legs.

"Y-Yes...I'm fine. I got..."

"You got what?"

"Nothing...but Sensei. Ameyuri-san is...tough. She's too much for the current me and Sai-chan."

Shisui nodded, and stood in front of them in protection, as Sai held Ryouta close, so he doesn't fall to the ground. Even she could tell that he was getting closer and closer to the point of passing out.

Shisui looked on as Ameyuri shook on her legs, and Zabuza wasn't on any other stable legs either. Their fights with the Konoha group didn't go in their way. Though Ameyuri's 'defeat' was due to the poison that the cat had on its claws, messing with Ameyuri's insides, and giving her various conditions.

"Ameyuri, we've got to regroup. We both cannot continue."

Ameyuri nodded, her eyes rolling around everywhere.

"Y-Yes...lets retreat for now...we've got to get going...shit...why is the sky singing to me right now...? Not again, that bitch cat gave me drugs, I'm scared of what's happening to my mind...fuck off! You can't have me you bastard sky! I'm not your bitch!"

Zabuza casually looked to the side, quite worried about what she was talking about. But then she slapped herself again, knocking some sense into her.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you run away, now?"

Shisui broke into their conversation, and though he was panting slightly, he was ready to fight against them both if need be. He was confident with their conditions the way they were, they should be able to kill them if need be.

Zabuza's eyes fell to Haku, who was still looking at Ryouta.

"Haku, use your Ice to create an escape route for us." The named Haku didn't move at first, staying still. "Haku! Snap out of whatever trance you're in, and help us get away right now!"

That snapped Haku out of whatever thoughts she was in, and she looked towards Zabuza, nodding her head once.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama. Allow me to do this for you." Haku wove through some hands signs, with one hand which immensely impressed Shisui, then pointed her hand forward. "Ice Release: Certain Kill Ice Spears!"

"Ice Release...a Kekkei Genkai! It has to be!"

Shisui announced as the water rose from the small lake nearby, and turned to giant spears of ice. Using them, Haku shot them towards Shisui and the others, using quite abit of chakra to use countless of these ice spears.

"S-Shisui-sensei!"

Ryouta called, and with a grabbing of the pair, Shisui Body Flickered away with the two, the spears nailing in the ground they were stood on. But Haku, using her immense control over the spears of ice, directed them towards where they showed up...where Tazuna and Hanabi were.

"D-Damn, it seems that she can control them like that...but she must be using a lot of chakra to put so much density into the ice spears and to manipulate them like she is right now. But..."

Shisui then saw something that made him gasp.

What he saw was Zabuza manipulating the water around in the lake to the side, and it formed a serpent that looked to be like a Dragon serpent, made entirely of water, and saw Zabuza wearing a shit eating grin.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Technique!" Zabuza announced as the water serpent wriggled around. "Now, Ameyuri! Use your lightning swords as well!"

Ameyuri nodded while crying, having to hit herself again to give her a shock.

"Lightning Release: Lightning Fang!"

Using what chakra she could muster up, Ameyuri shot a large thunderbolt at the water Dragon, and made it light up with lightning, using the water as a conduit, giving it a tremendous boost of power.

""Collaboration Technique: Thundering Water Destruction Dragon!""

That's when Zabuza and Ameyuri worked together, and sent the Dragon made of water and having lightning wrapped around it, towards Shisui and the others, smashing apart the ground with its mere presence, indicating how strong the attack really was.

Shisui assessed the situation quickly, noting that not only did he have the ice to deal with, but this collaboration technique, which looked to be a very powerful technique, noting that he wouldn't be able to deal with it alone.

" _They thought well...there isn't away that I would be able to...even if I used 'that', I'm not sure I would be able to defend against all of them, and protect these Genin as well..._ "

"Shisui-sensei!" Hanabi called, and quickly rushed forward with Sai beside her. "Sai and I will deal with the ice spears. If anything, we can at least nullify them to a standstill. I've used the least amount of chakra, I should be able to combat these ice spears with Sai's help."

"Hanabi-chan that's..."

Shisui went to refute what she thought, when he felt a hand on his own hand.

Looking down, he saw that Ryouta had grasped his hand and giving him a bright smile.

"Lets trust Hanabi-chan and Sai-chan now. They are...also our comrades...our friends. Lets...leave that to them, and let us...fight together against the lightning water Dragon thing."

Shisui was quite shocked by the words Ryouta said, and quickly shot a look towards Tazuna, seeing that he was okay and giving his consent with a nod of his head. His eyes then went back to Ryouta, and saw his determination.

"Ryou, I admire your determination, but your chakra levels are dangerously low..."

Even though Shisui said that, Ryouta shook his head.

"Even if you say that, you don't have enough chakra to deal with that kind of an attack either. At least, if we work together, then we can pull off something amazing together, allowing us to do something to combat that thing. We're Uchiha after all, we cannot lose face now."

Shisui couldn't deny what he was saying. He could at least see that even with the chakra he had, if he wasted it all on this attack, and was knocked out, then the Genin could be left defenseless, should Zabuza have another trick up his sleeve, which he couldn't do at this moment in time.

So Shisui did the only thing he could do, and give his consent.

"Right, lets fight together then, my Otouto...no, my partner."

"Fufu, don't say that around Ayame-nee-san or she might get the wrong idea." He teased with a strained face, seeing the pout forming on Shisui's face, and then looked forward. "Lets go with that collaboration technique."

Shisui nodded to Ryouta, and both went through hand signs together, ready to finish it.

* * *

While that happened, Hanabi and Sai went forward to combat the ice spears that were coming for them. Hanabi was the one in front, while Sai was the one who was behind, drawing on her scrolls with the special ink that she had.

"Okay! Here we go!" Hanabi was the first to begin, and slowly, she began rotating, building chakra around her. "Eight Trigrams Revolving Heaven!"

Hanabi's body kept spinning around until she formed a dome of chakra around her, and the ice spears hit the dome. Because of the protection that it gave her, the ice spears bounced off the dome, sending them in different directions back towards the ice users spears, hitting them and destroying one another.

The ones that made it past Hanabi were confronted by Sai, and her ink drawings. She drew very fast, faster than she ever had done before, and formed something that she hadn't formed before.

"Super Beast Imitation Drawing: Pure Ink Dragon!" Sai finished announcing this, and out came a big Dragon made of ink. Like a serpent, similar to the water Dragon that Zabuza made it, shot out and headed towards the ice spears. " _This is...thanks to you, Ryou-kun...doesn't your name mean Dragon and you're pure...I believe the word is...inspired, so I thought the name was a good one. I got...inspired to make a strong creature like you are._ "

With a small smile on her face, she watched her ink Dragon sail through the air and wrap around some ice spears, crushing them with its giant body, something that drew a shocked breath from Haku.

* * *

At the same time, Ryouta and Shisui had finished their hand signs, and smiled towards one another as both opened their mouths wide, directing their faces towards the incoming water lightning Dragon.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

Shisui's open produced a large blast of wind, enough to be compared to a tornado. At the same time, Ryouta used all of the chakra he could and breathed out a massive fireball, which began mixing with Shisui's wind.

""Collaboration Technique: Great Firestorm Annihilation!""

Using their combined technique, using their Sharingan's (which Ryouta activated again) to mix their attacks perfectly together, creating a large whirlwind of pure blazing destruction. Due to the fact that they combined their powers together the best way they could, and mixing it together with the perfect ratio, the attack towered over the lightning water Dragon of Ameyuri's and Zabuza's.

When they met in the middle, a large explosion of power meshed together in the middle of the forest. The water and lightning Dragon attempted to engulf the whirlwind of flames, but the flames seemed to be more than a match for the Dragon.

The flames of Shisui and Ryouta created a huge explosion to surround the immediate area, engulfing the area in a heavy smoke, at the same time as completely destroying the water lightning Dragon, sending a majority of flames towards the pair.

At the same time, the ice spears ceased, leaving Hanabi to fall to the ground from being dizzy due to not having mastery over that technique, and Sai to stop her Ink Dragon, giving a small pant due to being slightly tired from using a tax consuming technique.

With Zabuza and the others, Haku had gotten in front of Ameyuri and Zabuza, creating an ice dome before her and the other two, protecting them just enough so they had a chance to run away under the cover of smoke, vowing to get vengeance on the Uchiha's and the other two with them.

"S-Sensei, they are getting away!"

Hanabi, who could see clearly, passed this information onto Shisui as he looked towards Ryouta, seeing the boy was about to pass out.

"It's fine, for now. If we pursue, we could be lured into a trap. It's best if we regroup." Shisui said with a sigh, seeing that his Genin weren't going to be able to defend themselves anymore, and was proud of them. "For now, all we can do is-"

"Next time Shisui Uchiha! I'm going to be the one who ends you!"

"Be prepared Ryouta Uchiha, your Shota body is mine! I'm going to definitely kill you!"

On the wind, Shisui and others heard Zabuza and Ameyuri issue these threats, which Shisui rolled his eyes at, while Ryouta panted with a small frown on his face, not happy about someone else trying to kill him.

"We'll...be waiting, Zabuza...Ameyuri..."

Once the smoke cleared, Hanabi and Sai walked over towards Ryouta and Shisui, Tazuna doing the same.

"Ooh God, that was...amazingly...scary..."

Hanabi mumbled out, but while before she was depressed, now she was back to her usual self, showing a genuine smile which made the others smile, glad that she had returned to her usual self again.

"Yeah, well done Hanabi-chan. You're the one who saved Ryou, from certain death. I'm sure if you didn't aid him with your Byakugan, then he could've died. Sai, you also did well, aiding Ryou, and then Hanabi-chan in what they were doing, and with protecting Tazuna-san as well. Finally, Ryou, to fight off Ameyuri as well as you did was quite..." Before he could finish, Ryouta's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell face forward, passing out. "Ryou!"

Shisui caught Ryouta just before his face could meet the ground, holding him tightly.

"Shisui-sensei, Ryou-kun has used too much chakra, and those wounds need to be treated straight away. He's losing way too much blood, and I'm sure that the lightning hasn't done anything good to his insides."

Sai spoke with worry for Ryouta, with Hanabi hovering over him, examining him with her Byakugan, using some bandages she had with her which she always carries in dangerous situations like this, to do a quick first aid session, stopping most of the serious wounds that she could treat like this.

"From what I can tell, there isn't any permanent damage to his organs or anything. And his chakra network was shocked with the lightning, but there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage either. I'm not an expert or anything, but I've done some emergency first aid, and stopped some of the wounds from progressing. But staying out here is..."

"Yeah, we need to get to a safe place quickly." Shisui looked towards Tazuna. "Tazuna-san, we could do with a place to rest. Would your place suffice?"

Tazuna inclined his neck in agreement.

"Yes, there should be a place to allow him time to recuperate."

Shisui nodded, and lifted Ryouta up, carrying him in his arms carefully, looking down at him with a proud smile.

"Then lets get out of here, and do what they are doing, preparing for the next assault." The three of his companions that were awake gave their consent and they all walked forward together. " _Well done Ryou...I'm sure it must've been hard, but once again, you defied the odds and fought against a Jonin, and came out with your life. I'm so proud._ "

With a kind smile on his face, all five of them continued towards Tazuna's house, to prepare what they were going to do next.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, what an explosive fight huh. Zabuza vs Shisui, and Ryouta vs Ameyuri (with the help of Sai, Hanabi, and even Izumi's little cat) with Hanabi regaining her strength to fight, which turned the tide of the battle. And since it was the hiding in mist technique, the Sharingan wasn't able to see through it (which I checked from various sources), Hanabi really was the only one who was able to see through it with the Byakugan which can see through it according to my research.**

 **Next chapter will be the aftermath, where they will be in the Land of Waves, which means that Tsunami will be introduced, among other things happening as well, maybe even a true meeting between Haku and Ryouta again, so look forward to that, and until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you, I am glad that you liked it. I try and put in quite abit of effort into a fight scene to make it seem good, and from how you've said it, seems like I've done something good, right? I can't say what's going to happen to Ameyuri, but whatever happens, it is going to be interesting to say the least. As always, awesome suggestions!**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, kitty of justice rain down your amazing claws! Don't mess with that kitty, or she'll come and get you~**

 **Naroku; Thanks, I thought that might be something funny, and it was well received, so I am glad! Awesome suggestions!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks, that's high praise, right? If that's the case, that means it has to be a good thing then, so that's good for me! Yeah, never mess with the kitty of power! Hehe, Hanabi was certainly a big help to the team, and will continue serving such a help in the future battles. I thought that they would be good displays, and since people in the canon didn't use them that much, I thought I would use them a little bit more. That's going to be some meeting alright.**

 **Cloud4012; Hehe, I'm glad that was entertaining for you. Yeah, I've got good plans for that fight, it's going to be a unique one, to say the least, though I wont spoil it now.**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, it is going to be something unique but that's something all stories aim to achieve, right? Well, at least that's what I hope for anyway, I'm gonna try my best. And don't worry, I understand, life gets in the way sometimes, there is nothing to worry about because you're caught up now!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Eeh, okay... Yeah, I already knew the name of the sword, but there wasn't a part in the chapter where it could be named save for one point where Shisui cut himself off.**

 **Ragna; Hmmm, I vaguely remember something like that as well, though I don't remember which game either. Yeah, that's a great idea! If I can work it in, I will definitely do it!**

 **Crows-kun; Hehe don't worry, it is happening~!**

 **Anime PJ; It surely was intense. It was intense to write as well, so this chapter is going to be calmer, but still pretty insightful as well. Hehe, if you liked that then...this chapter has some more funny Ameyuri moments. Hmmm, that's going to be an interesting thing to show. Haku and Ryouta will have, quite abit to talk about. You're welcome! Spreading funny stuff like that is what I do~ Eeh, I don't really have an answer for you there, I guess I just do what comes natural and write when I get the chance, which isn't as much as I would like, but it gives me enough time to get things done.**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, I'm glad that you did~ Wow, was it? That's pretty good then from me, if it was better than that fight. Yeah, that's some of a subplot I will have between Shisui and Zabuza, a more dynamic of their relationship, and how they view things differently. Izumi's little kitty saved the day, huh. It took Ameyuri by surprise, huh. Hmm, that's going to be something alright, which will be revealed in the coming chapters. Yeah, Hanabi is back now, kicking butt more than ever.**

 **Lightwave; It certainly was quite intense, such a harsh, yet powerful battle. The fight next time should be interesting, I have it pretty much planned out now, and what's going to happen with that. True enough, thanks to Hanabi, they should gain some kind of recognition for such things. That's gonna be something funny brought up again in the next fight. You'll see if Itachi makes an appearance or not this chapter. Those are awesome suggests!**

 **AlphaOmega; Thanks! Glad that you liked them! Well, he is Shisui Uchiha, so he should at least be able to do something like that, shouldn't he? But true enough, Ryouta did have a shaky start, but now he is able to become stronger because of that experience, and he has his friends beside him so that's how it is. Izumi's kitty to the rescue! Yeah, that encounter is going to be quite interesting, to say the least.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, I of course did like them! Well, regardless if you did or not, I still liked them. Ah, I see. No matter, as long as some of it was enjoyable, then I'm glad. Izumi's little kitty came to the rescue. Ameyuri will have quite the interesting relationship with Ryouta. Whether that be romantic or not, is yet to be seen. However, she will influence him one way or another. Haku, unlike Ameyuri, can see how Ryouta is, and knows that he couldn't be a mass murderer. It will be quite interesting on how Ameyuri reacts to it, to say the least. Aah, thanks! I will try my best!**

 **Jugar38; Thanks, I am glad that you liked it. Yeah, Hanabi made quite abit of progress during her struggles on the battlefield, and more of that will be shown throughout. Yup, Haku will be making another appearance this chapter, more to come in the future as well. I am glad that you liked the fight, and hehe, Izumi's kitty saved the day. And thanks!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The fated meeting**

After walking much of the way towards Tazuna's house, they finally made it there. Shisui was carrying Ryouta in his arms, while Hanabi and Sai walked next to him, exhausted from their fight from before. Despite being used to such physical activity, the fight was mentally draining for the Genin, while Shisui seemed to be holding up well.

Behind them, not far, was Tazuna. Since the Ninja picked up the pace without them realizing it, they had inadvertently left Tazuna back a few paces. But Shisui soon realized the mistake, waiting for Tazuna to catch up.

"Tazuna-san, is that your house?"

Shisui inquired from the man, earning a nod in return.

"That's right, I live there. Hurry, you can address the wounds inside."

The man spoke in a hurried tone as they made it to the house. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small either. It was the right size for a house that needed everything that it could need.

Tazuna got to the front, and went inside of the house, followed by the Genin.

Inside of the house, the gang where met with a woman.

She appeared to be around her mid to late twenties with long dark shaded blue hair that came down to her mid back. She was also wearing a pink shirt to cover her ample chest, and a blue shirt that came to her knees.

"Tsunami, I've returned home. I've brought the Ninja who are our salvation." Tazuna said, greeting the newly named Tsunami as he faced the Ninja. "This is my lovely daughter, Tsunami. She's a real good cook, and has a lovely face as well, unlike me, right Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi smiled weakly, wondering why she was the one he singled out. But she didn't pay it much more thought than the usual few second thoughts, her only concern being on Ryouta and how he was doing.

Upon seeing Tazuna, a smile crept onto her face.

"Otou-san, you're..." She paused when she saw Shisui and who he was carrying, gasping at the sight of the bloodied boy. "O-Oh my, what happened to him? Th-Those wounds are..."

She couldn't even begin to speak.

She was in shock and horror at what she saw before her. Seeing anyone like that would be enough, but to see a boy looking like he did, having dried blood on his body, and even deep wounds, it was too much for her.

Shisui though, saw an opportunity to be 'funny' which he took.

"I couldn't help it." Shisui joked, though the woman's eyes furrowed in confusion as did everyone else's. "He just pissed me off too much today. I suppose I went a little far this time, but I couldn't help but beat him down for disrespecting me. No one disrespects me and gets away with it, especially some Shota. I had to lay down a beat down on him. Hehe, he wont be disrespecting me anytime soon or he will get the back of my hand."

Shisui didn't see what he said was wrong, finding it quite funny and actually laughed out loud about it...while the others around didn't see the joke.

Hanabi's and Tazuna's eyes widened in mild shock as Sai remained the usual faced girl that she was. As for the woman, what she heard shocked her greatly, storming over to scold Shisui.

"Y-You attacked a small child like this? W-What in the hell is wrong with you!? A-Are you not right in the head!? Attacking a child is horrible, and you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Tsunami couldn't help but roar this out towards the male Uchiha, who flinched as a response.

"I-I was only kidding...geez..."

Tsunami wore unimpressed eyes, shaking her head in disappointment.

"That's not a funny joke. You cannot say such things, as that is a boy that is wounded, maybe even seriously yet you're saying you're the one who is responsible. Since you're the adult Ninja, I thought that you'd have some kind of common sense, clearly not."

The scolding Shisui received made him hang his head down in shame, and also a small amount of fear.

"I-I know he's wounded...he's my Otouto after all...more like son really since I raised him and all...he's more polite than I am...I raised him well..."

Shisui wasn't afraid to admit things like that. Ryouta was more polite than Shisui in some regards and Shisui had more common sense than Ryouta did, so they balanced one another out quite well.

But that didn't help something that was nagging at Shisui immensely, something that didn't sit right with him.

For some reason, Shisui was feeling quite submissive to this woman.

He didn't quite understand why that was, and he couldn't even begin to understand it either. However, something about the look in her eyes made him feel afraid of the woman before him.

Tsunami gasped at the revelation, continuing to shake her head.

"S-So, you think it is funny to joke about abusing your own Otouto?"

The clear frustration the woman felt was also felt by Shisui, the man himself looking away, unable to meet her gaze.

"N-No...I'm sorry..."

He couldn't help but apologize. It was too much for someone like him. Tsunami's aura scared him, her eyes being something frightening as well, he couldn't take the look that she was giving him at this moment in time.

Hearing that, Tsunami nodded her head resolutely.

"Good...eeh, Ninja-san. Jokes like that aren't well received by others. Think about that in the future."

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry for being an idiot...please forgive me."

Shisui couldn't help but comply with the female straight away, something about her frightening him more than he thought it would. Something about her eyes reminded him about a certain girl within the Leaf, which didn't sit well with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the Leaf, Ayame was doing her duties, serving people ramen and then began cutting some ingredients for said ramen, when a sudden chill ran down her spine.

"Ooh, what's that?"

Ayame shook her body with the chill, looking around for the source, but she couldn't see any, as the day was quite calm with nearly no amount of breeze at all.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Ayame?"

Her father questioned with concern, the girl waving him off.

"No...I just feel like something is going on with Shisui-kun all of a sudden and some woman seems to be bossing him around when that's my...I wonder what that was? Hmmmm, it best not be another female or something might happen to the ramen supply."

Even though she said it in a calm voice, most couldn't help but notice that the knife she held within her hand had not only cut through the vegetables, the counter, but also the steel rods that held it together from the bottom with a single knife, most of the customers grimacing at the sight and wondered where she summoned the strength to cut through steel like she did.

* * *

Back in the Land of Waves, Shisui still looked embarrassed and ready to cry at any moment, but most couldn't help but notice the tinge of pink that worked its way onto his face at the yell that Tsunami gave, Tsunami herself only appearing to be calm and collected.

"Did anyone else get the feeling that some girl just had a yandere moment?"

Hanabi brought it up, drawing a confused look from Sai.

"What is a yandere exactly?"

"Eeh...Satsuki is a yandere."

Hanabi replied with a pained smile, thankful that Satsuki wasn't around.

"Now now, Satsuki isn't a yandere. She's clingy, but yandere level she is not. If she was, you'd be dead by now."

Shisui reminded, but then stopped when he saw that Tsunami was still giving him a harsh glare.

He couldn't really understand why this woman was able to make him submit so easily. In every aspect, he was stronger than she was. He could do things that could kill her instantly, yet one sharp look from this woman was enough to make him feel as if he was a child all over again.

But thankfully, Hanabi came between the pair of adults, shaking her head disapprovingly at Shisui.

"You've got an Ayame-san at home. What would she say if she saw this display, huh? I think that she wouldn't be happy right now, she would become quite depressed as well."

"W-What are you implying? I haven't done anything. A-And d-don't say anything to Ayame-chan, she'll become upset..." Shisui dismissed her disapproving look, shooting his eyes back to Tsunami. "Eeh...could we please have a place to rest this boy here...I'm sorry if it is an inconvenience."

Tsunami nodded her head while carefully gauging Shisui's actions.

"Please follow after me."

As she said that, she led everyone upstairs, save for Tazuna who sat downstairs alone, awaiting a certain someone to come and greet him, suspecting that he wouldn't be far off now.

Once making it to a room, Tsunami glanced at Shisui, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Here, inside here."

"Ah, thank you."

Shisui went inside and saw a futon on the floor. Immediately, Shisui went over and placed Ryouta onto the bed, giving him a small smile as Hanabi and Sai went to the side of the bed as well.

Briefly, Tsunami left the room, only to return half a minute later with a bucket, and a wash cloth in it, water inside of the bucket, to wash off the blood and other things on Ryouta's body, also to clean the wounds as well.

Tsunami then walked over to the bed, and gently tapped Shisui on the shoulder.

"A-Ah...yes?"

He questioned with a nervous face.

"You should address those wounds now. I presume you know how to do such things?"

Shisui raised a hand to the back of his head, scratching it sheepishly.

"Actually...no. He knows more how to do it than I do, since he learned from a girl that we both knew...know quite well. Even though he was young when he learned, he was able to pick up something's from that girl...but me, it wasn't to my style."

Tsunami rolled her eyes in mild annoyance.

"Then, give me some of your medical supplies, and I will do it myself. I've got some knowledge on how to do it."

"I'll help you, Tsunami-san."

Hanabi interjected, handing the woman some medical supplies, gaining a nod as she did so. Immediately, Tsunami removed Ryouta's shirt to get at the more serious wounds, while Hanabi blushed a little bit, seeing the badly beaten chest of the boy she liked.

While they did that, Shisui and Sai looked on in concern, but Sai was the one to address their Sensei.

"Shisui-sensei, the enemy currently has some strong foes, and upon noticing that, I am sure that they are going to call for reinforcements to help combat you alone, since you're wildly known as one of the strongest, if not the strongest, Uchiha around. You're even more famous than the infamous Itachi Uchiha, so even Zabuza would be able to recognize you as a threat."

Sai gave her opinion on the matter as Shisui rubbed his temples softly.

"Yes, I know...hmmmmm, I would suggest us leaving and getting another team, but I know that Ryou wouldn't want that to happen, it would damage his, and even my, pride as well. That's..."

"Excuse me." Tsunami interjected, looking towards Shisui. "So, you're saying that because of your pride, you're going to allow these children to face off against another enemy that did this to this boy here? Don't you think that's a little reckless?"

Tsunami couldn't help but express her thoughts clearly and how she honestly felt, being a mother herself and seeing a child in such a state, she couldn't help but draw comparisons to her own child.

However, in the midst of her saying things like that, Shisui shook his head at her.

"It isn't like you think. Pride, is a big thing for a Ninja, and Uchiha especially. While Ryou and I usually aren't one for such things, we still have pride, and it is important to us. And I know that as soon as he wakes up, he isn't going to want to run away and abandon your Otou-sama, or the people in this country. It might seem reckless to you, but to people like us, our pride simply wouldn't allow us to simply leave and have someone else do the mission. It simply isn't just about the mission or who does it, but it is what the mission represents."

"And what is that...?"

Tsunami's bewilderment was met with a cheery grin from Shisui.

"It's about the money!" Most people deadpanned as Tsunami slapped herself in the head and was tempted to hit Shisui, but stopped for the moment. Shisui then chuckled and honestly replied. "It's really about progression, of oneself. I mean, just today, Hanabi-chan herself proved to be someone who was able to overcome her fear, and turned the tide of the battle in our favour. She progressed herself, and is able to move forward now as a Ninja."

Hanabi smiled at that, as she continued working on Ryouta's wounds, missing the look from Tsunami that was sent towards Shisui.

"But even if you say that, self improvement is all well and good, what about these children's lives? Do you want them to die for that ideology? Do you think their pride is enough to make them fight for people they don't even know? I'm sure my Otou-sama said it in away where he'd guilt trip you into fighting, but I personally couldn't watch children die for people like us."

That's how Tsunami felt about it, and she didn't want that on her conscious. She couldn't stand it if children died for their sake, and for the sake of a bridge as well. If it meant that they lived, she wouldn't allow the children to be hurt in the slightest.

However, Shisui then expressed his thoughts with straight, unbending eyes.

"No, because I wont let them die. I'd rather die first than let these Genin throw away their lives. Think of me what you will, call me a fool and an idiot, because maybe I am, but one thing I also am is someone who is determined to keep these children safe. Especially, someone I raised...my Otouto of course. I wouldn't let anything happen to him, but I did...even then, it wont happen again. So, there is your answer, Tsunami-san. My life is inconsequential if these Genin survive. I'd happily die for any of my team if they could continue living, my Otouto is no exception."

For the first time, Tsunami saw a different side to Shisui, a side she didn't expect to see if she was honest with herself. It was a side that shocked her, yet also brought relief to her eyes.

Hanabi looked towards Shisui, then gained a small smile on her face.

"Shisui-sensei, to not bring down the party you're having, but I don't think we can match the enemy again. Last time, we caught them by surprise with the skills we displayed, I don't think that they'll fall for it a second time. You might be okay because you're who you are, but the rest of us wont be able to do something like you. We're only fresh Genin, so we couldn't fight a Jonin again, no matter how prepared we are because they now know I'm a Hyuga, and will be able to do something about that. Even you Uchiha's will also be put into a tight spot, if the enemy is smart enough for such things. We've got to have some kind of plan, at least some help in the matter."

"You're right. They'll definitely do something unexpected, so we'll have to do something like that as well...hmmm, calling for backup wouldn't be such a bad idea...though most of the people I know are already on missions...hmmmm, knowing Zabuza, and Ameyuri, they're going to bring someone else as well...that girl. She was also a Kekkei Genkai user...Ice Release I believe so...hmmmmmm..."

Shisui got into thought, and thought about who could help.

His mind went over the Konoha Shinobi that remained in the village, and who would be the best to bring out to the Land of Waves, and still have people strong enough to protect the village. He didn't want to abandon the Wave people, yet he wasn't sure on who would be able to help in a situation like this.

"May I make a suggestion?"

Sai cut into Shisui's mutterings. The man cocked his towards the pale girl, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What is it, Sai?"

The distrust in his voice was evident for Sai, she could hear it straight away, though she couldn't blame him, as she would be the same.

Shisui still had a distrust with the girl.

He knew where she came from, Danzo, and knew that there was something more than met the eye. Each time he looked at her, he could only see Danzo pulling the strings behind her. Despite being on his team, he couldn't say that he trusted her completely.

"Yes...we should at least have a Jonin present, if they are going to do such things. I know for a fact that the Hokage-sama would also agree with me as well. This Zabuza already knows of your skills, and based on personality types, he seems to be the type that would want to face against the odds, which is you. And Ameyuri also seems to want Ryou-kun dead, so it is only a matter of time before they launch an attack."

"But from what I can tell, the wounds I gave Zabuza and the ones Ameyuri suffered could put them out of commission for...I would say week at best. I don't think Zabuza's frustrations could wait that much longer than that."

Shisui responded with a small sigh, Sai inclining her neck in acknowledgement.

"That's something I couldn't comment on personally, but since you're the Sensei, it is most likely as you say. However, the person who is going to come to our aid...do you have any idea?"

"A Jonin that currently isn't busy and could come away from the village for awhile huh. That's something tough to think about honestly...hmmmmm, and someone who would...o-oh. I think I know who to call to aid us."

Shisui suddenly had an epiphany, clarity coming to his mind.

"Who, Sensei?"

Hanabi was the one to ask, as Shisui smirked slightly.

"Just a scarecrow~"

Shisui's words left the others confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Kakashi had just finished a D Ranked mission with his Genin, Naruto, Satsuki and Sakura, when he suddenly sneezed for reasons unknown to him, drawing the concern from Sakura.

"Sensei? Are you okay? Coming down with a cold?"

"Why do you ask, Haruno? Got some 'special' medicine for him?"

Satsuki gave a small grin to the pinkette, who narrowed her eyes.

"Stop saying I'm on drugs! People keep asking me when I'm going into rehab when you blurted it out at Ichiraku's the other day! Everyone thinks I'm this drug lord now that does many drugs and is some big drug smuggler that needs serious help! I'm getting offers and dodgy people asking me when the next shipment is going to come in! I don't even know what kind of shipment they are talking about! God, it could even be cocaine or something!"

Naruto snorted at that, only for Sakura to shoot him a death glare, which made him relent with a cry, as Satsuki snickered.

"Then stop taking them. And you do need serious help. I'm worried for your mental state, Sakura Haruno."

Satsuki countered with a sneer as Sakura developed teary eyes.

"Y-You're only picking on me because Ryou-kun is away...if he was here, he wouldn't let you pick on me like you do...face it, he likes me and doesn't want me to be in pain, unlike you."

"You're right about one thing. It is because Ryou isn't here that I'm 'picking' on you, though I don't think that I am. It is because, as soon as he comes back, I'm going straight to the Hokage, and offering to swap teammates with either Hanabi or that bitch Sai...no, I'm going to practically ask straight out if I can swap teammates, because I cannot stand it anymore with you two. You're driving me insane with all of the weird ass things that you do. You can have Sai on the team, she'll love being with a blonde and a whatever Haruno is."

Sakura frowned at being called something bad. She knew that Satsuki was referring to something dodgy when she said 'whatever Haruno is' because when it is Satsuki, she doesn't mince her words, ever.

"Eheh, don't you mean his fiancee dattebayo?"

Naruto cut into the conversation, remembering what happened at the Academy the time the teams were assigned, giving a wide smile, the famous Uzumaki smile to the people that knew such a face.

Satsuki turned her murderous glare towards the blonde, sharpening her eyes at the same time.

"Don't ever bring that up in my presence. If you do, something bad is going to happen to you."

The threat from Satsuki was more than enough to make most feel fear, and Naruto wasn't the exception. He knew that he shouldn't anger this girl as she was quite tough, plus she had Ryouta, who would get mad if someone hurt Satsuki, and Naruto knew how strong Ryouta could come if someone hurt Satsuki, having seen it first hand.

Naruto did the smart thing, throwing his hands up and offering her an apology.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean it...I-I know that you're going to be his wife one day dattebayo! You're getting married, and I can't wait for the ceremony dattebayo! It's going to be lovely, I know it dattebayo!"

"Hmph, finally, you do learn something Naruto. That's a good Naruto, good Naruto. You learn well."

Naruto chuckled nervously as Kakashi held a hand to his head.

" _Seems like she's really determined to be with that Uchiha kid, huh. Well, can't blame her, really. It seems that Shisui got the better end of Genin. At least they work together and don't bicker all of the time...gosh, I wonder what you're doing right now Shisui? I wish I could be where you are, instead of...wherever we are right now...the Land of Waves sounds fantastic, I wish to be there as well._ "

Kakashi looked at the sky which was beginning to set into the darkness of the night, the sun setting behind him and the Genin.

* * *

Back in the Land of Waves, Shisui looked at the people around, then at his little brother, giving him a soft smile.

"We should go, allow him to rest for the night."

"Y-Yes, we should...actually, I should be getting dinner ready."

Tsunami quickly excused herself and walked out of the room, followed by Hanabi and Sai.

Shisui was about to leave the room, when he felt something grab a hold of his hand.

Looking, he saw that Ryouta had woken up, his eyes slits due to the pain that he felt, but the most prominent thing on his face was the smile he held, something that Shisui returned.

"Oh, look who's awake. Geez, you're always sleeping during crucial times."

"Sorry..."

Shisui shook his head, going towards his head, sitting down with his legs folded, holding onto his little brothers hand tightly.

"There's nothing to apologize for. You did great, Ryou."

Shisui soothed, giving his younger brother a kind smile that was usually only seen by Ryouta himself, rarely by anyone else. It was a smile that would only be for someone like him, because Shisui reserved them for Ryouta.

"I guess...but I fainted again...I let down the team..."

"Hehe, no, you didn't at all. You did fantastic. You fought off a Jonin, that's something most 12 year old Genin couldn't say that they could do. You don't have anything to feel bad about."

Ryouta smiled weakly, as Shisui pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Shi-nii...I wanna help these people..."

"I thought you'd say something like that. Even if I say we should leave, you wouldn't listen to me anyway. You know, it is going to be dangerous?"

Ryouta looked down at his chest, to see the wounds that he held, then felt a shooting pain down his back, guessing that it was from when Ameyuri slashed at his back, and could feel the other wounds on his body as well, burning as it reminding him that they were there.

"I've been...in danger my whole life...people have tried to kill me...from day one...so another one...isn't going to make a difference...besides, Ameyuri-san was tough...I can't progress if I cannot overcome an obstacle. You...taught me that...Shi-nii..."

Shisui's face broke out into a smile, and then he winced as he twitched his body.

Seeing that, Ryouta looked at him with concern, it not going unnoticed by the youngest Uchiha's eyes.

"Where's the injury?"

Blurting that straight out, Shisui developed a cool looking face, hiding his inner worries.

"Hmmm? What are you talking..." He paused when he saw the deadpan look in his eyes. "...don't worry about it, Ryou. You're the one who needs to be take care of now, not me." Even though he said that with a kind and honest face, Ryouta didn't accept it, shaking his head and then sat up on his futon, giving Shisui a shock. "Ryou, lay down. You're not well enough to sit up now."

His voice was laced with concern, his eyes showing his concern as well. But the smaller Uchiha shook his head, and grabbed his shirt.

"Tell me, where it hurts." At first Shisui didn't make a move to do anything, so Ryouta repeated himself. "I said, where does it hurt? Tell me, Shi-nii. I'm not asking again so you'll have to tell me."

Shisui weighed up his options, but eventually did what Ryouta asked, and lifted his shirt.

As soon as he did, Ryouta saw a nasty looking gash on his side, that looked to be a little deep as well.

"Shi-nii, when did you..."

"Zabuza got in a lucky shot when I was fighting him, is all. Don't worry so much..."

"I do worry because that's an Otouto's job, to worry about their Onii-sama, now come closer." Rather than fight the boy, knowing that he couldn't resist him, Shisui did as he commanded, then felt the smooth touch of his younger brothers fingers as he ran them over the wound. "You promised that we wouldn't lie to each other...you should've said something before this. It looks pretty serious."

Shisui couldn't feel more embarrassed and ashamed, making his little brother the one worried, rather than it being him.

"Sorry...I guess that I still feel like I should protect you from what happens. It's just I can't help but see you as that same little boy that used to sleep next to me and cuddle me when you were afraid...though, you've grown, and are still growing, into a fine man. I'm sorry, I lied to not worry everyone else."

Ryouta smiled softly, and then waved through some hand signs.

As he did it, Shisui recognized the hand signs, and then he saw a familiar green glow to his hands, which he placed on his brothers wound, while giving the man a kindhearted smile which made Shisui's heart feel warm.

"You know...you shouldn't use that kind of Jutsu. You've not got much chakra."

"Shi-nii, I'm gonna use it whether you say so or not. Since Izumi-nee taught me how to cast the Mystical Palm Technique before she left, I'm going to use it to help my Nii-chan, aren't I? I wont ever be good at it like a true Medical Ninja, but I can do something like this for my Onii-sama. No, I'm going to do it for my Onii-sama, so don't complain and allow me to do it."

Ryouta defiantly continued using Medical Ninjutsu to heal Shisui's wound. And as Ryouta said, he wasn't the best in using it, but he was skilled enough to heal wounds like Shisui had with enough time.

"Ryou...you should heal your own wounds..."

Shisui tried to persuade him, but Ryouta gently shook his head from side to side.

"You're more useful to the mission than I am." He explained, pressing more chakra into his palms. "If Zabuza or Ameyuri come back unexpectedly, you're the one who has the most chances of winning. So, healing me wouldn't make sense to the mission, until the strongest one is healed. Besides, I would feel bad if I healed myself while leaving you in the lurch, ya'know."

Shisui couldn't help but show a proud smile towards his younger brother. In many ways, Shisui couldn't be more proud of his younger brother, and saw Ryouta as something he did right.

"You really are great, Ryou."

"Huh? Am I?"

Ryouta was quite confused why Shisui had said that, but Shisui himself continued to smile at his younger brother.

"Hehe, no need to be modest. You're really kind, respectful, and very pure as well. Rare, as a Ninja isn't usually like that. But with you, it works. You're going to be a fantastic Ninja one day...no, you already are a fantastic Ninja, and I'm so proud of you. Thank you, for healing me."

Ryouta smiled, and continued to heal his elder brother.

"Izumi-nee once said that healing someone is very satisfying. She told me that healing someone would heal yourself, in away. Because you're saving someone's life, it is the best feeling you can have, knowing you basically breathed life into another's being. I didn't get it at the time, but now, healing you, I get it. Your wound wouldn't have killed you, but naturally it would've taken awhile to heal. So, in away, I'm helping the mission, aren't I?"

"Hehe, you're a huge help to the mission, Ryou. You've already proven as much by fighting off Ameyuri. If I fought both Zabuza and Ameyuri, it could've been quite difficult. The pair of them are talented at the art of killing, yet you're talented at the art of surviving. I told Zabuza as much as well."

Hearing that, Ryouta allowed a bright smile to work its way onto his face. But then, something came to his mind, something about the wound that Shisui received, and why he didn't tell anyone.

"You know...I looked up to you back then as an Otou-sama, rather than an Onii-sama. Heck, I even called you 'Otou-san' some of the time before I realized that you were my Nii-chan. I always wanted you to be my Otou-sama when I was younger, over real Otou-sama. You're the person I thought was my real Otou-sama, even if you weren't my real Otou-sama. You did the best job in the world."

"I...guessed it was that...and I thought of you as my child at some points as well..."

Shisui commented, remembering the past, and how he did view himself as Ryouta's father, rather than his brother during the early days of taking care of him.

Ryouta then shook his head.

"But I don't need an Otou-sama anymore. I need a Nii-chan that doesn't lie to me. It's okay to admit that you're injured, to me. You don't have to be brave around me all of the time. I'm the one person you can tell everything too, and I wont judge you. So, wounds like this, don't need to be lied about. You don't need to protect me anymore. Allow me to protect you sometimes as well. We said that we'd have no secrets, and always be truthful with one another."

"Hehe...sometimes, it's like you're the more mature one between us. It's like you don't need me..."

"That's simply not true. I do need you, very much so. I can't imagine a life where you aren't apart of it, so don't say such things ever again. Without you around, I contemplated suicide multiple times, so I do need you Shi-nii, I just need you in a different way to the way I did when I was a child. I need Nii-chan to stand beside me as a Ninja in arms. Like we agreed long ago, to fight next to one another to protect the people that need protecting."

Shisui chuckled deeply at that, and embraced his younger brother after said boy finishing healing the wound he had.

"You know, if I ever have a child, I hope he or she turns out to be half as amazingly kind as you are. If I can achieve that, then I know I would have made something truly amazing in this world."

"Hehe...so, the Okaa-san in the scenario, is it Ayame-nee-san? Or was it that woman from before...eeeh, I didn't really catch her name."

Shisui blinked a few times, and saw the teasing smirk on the younger's face as he finished healing Shisui's wound, it completely closed up and leaving no hint of a mark at all, impressing Shisui, but he could also see how exhausted Ryouta was by doing that.

"Huh? What are you implying all of a sudden?"

Though he could venture a guess, Shisui wanted to be absolutely sure before he said anything else, so he could know what he was getting himself into, even though he wasn't sure if he should be getting himself into this kind of situation.

"Well, to me...it seems like there was a spark between you two~ As they say, opposites attract~ Though, I dont think that Ayame-nee-san would be happy with the flirting as well~ She seems to be quite the type to do something~ And remember what she did when she saw you flirting with that other girl~"

Singing that out, Shisui's face dropped, glad that Tsunami wasn't anywhere near them, nor Ayame.

"D-Don't be ridiculous all of a sudden." The elder blushed, shaking his head as he scratched the back of said head. "If anything, I'm gonna make sure that she ends up in your harem! And don't you dare say anything to Ayame-chan either!"

"S-Stop trying to set me up with people then! Satsuki-chan already dislikes the fact that you want me to have a harem, if it actually happens, I'm afraid she's going to end up either killing me, or killing the girls! She always seems to get agitated when other girls talk to me!"

"That's because she's in love with you, that's why." Shisui deadpanned, then saw that Ryouta was swaying back and forth. When he was about to face plant into the futon, Shisui caught him and held him close. "Geez, you push yourself way too far, you know?"

Ryouta's face broke out into a small smile, resting his head against the elder mans chest.

"Sorry, I think I need to sleep for awhile."

"That's okay, you just rest for now. I've got to contact Konoha anyway." Shisui was about to get up, when he felt grab his arm. "Hmmm? Is something the matter, Ryou?"

The raven boy gently shook his head, as he began falling asleep. Within seconds, Ryouta fell unconscious, as Shisui understood what he was trying to say, what he really wanted.

So, rather than move the boy, Shisui summoned a crow and relayed a message for the Hokage, and sent it out of the window, while continuing to embrace the younger brother that he admired, and loved very deeply, giving him proud eyes.

Tsunami, who had some food in her hand sometime later, was about to enter the room, when she saw that Ryouta was fast asleep on Shisui's chest, and she couldn't help but smile at the scene.

As she was about to walk away, she saw that Shisui smiled towards her, his perfect vision seeing her, and when they locked gazes, for an instant, Tsunami's face turned a peach colour, before she walked away with the tray in her hands, leaving the brothers alone to sleep.

* * *

Inside Hanabi's room, she gently place down her bag, and got out the necessities that she needed to aquire from the bag. She pulled out some clothes, some Ninja tools, and began shifting through them.

" _I've got to be ready. Next time we come across someone, I cannot stand still for most of the battle. I'm ready now, I'm ready to fight these Ninja with everything I've got, even if I have to risk my life in the process. That's what is it to be a Ninja now. And as Ryou-kun told me, turn my fear into strength. The others did, so I have to do it as well. It is my turn to stand at the front, and have the others watch me from the back._ "

Hanabi's resolute eyes shone in the darkness of the room, her white eyes determined to do what she needed to do, and gain the courage she had on the battlefield, so she could continue to use that courage.

* * *

Inside of Sai's room, she had a complicated expression on her face as she laid down on her futon.

" _It seems that this mission is going to be more difficult than I thought it was going to be._ " She noted calmly, turning on her side. " _For one, I have to make sure that Ryou-kun stays alive. But that Ameyuri was more difficult than I thought...however, I also have to consider the secret mission that Danzo-sama gave me. Danzo-sama expects me to persuade Ryou-kun to Root...but at the same time, I...am unsure if he should be in Root...if he joins, wouldn't that mean the light from him would disappear? Danzo-sama wishes to use Ryou-kun, but I don't want him to be used...I don't know what I'm supposed to do._ "

Sai couldn't decide which was more important. Her mission from Danzo, or keeping Ryou away from Danzo.

She knew that if she directly disobeyed Danzo, something could happen to her, take her away from Ryouta and the others. But if she followed through with Danzo's plan, then something equally dangerous could happen to him as well, something that she didn't want whatsoever.

Whatever she did, she knew that she would have to do it soon, or nothing right would happen.

* * *

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooo...I'm seriously freaking out here...Zabuza-san...please...someone help me already...I can't take this much longer, it feels like I'm going to die...no way...don't hurt me anymore...I'm scared...please don't...ooh God, the air is strangling me right now...shit. Please, someone! Help me! I can't stand this anymore! Fucking heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp! I can't breathe anymore! I'm frightened! The air here is burning my lungs! This sandwich is killing my soul!"

Ameyuri was in a fetus position, rocking back and forth every so often. Her eyes looked quite dead, she couldn't see straight. Her mind kept playing tricks on her, she kept seeing things that she didn't want to see.

Beside her, was an injured Zabuza, and the newly revealed Haku who looked to be very beautiful, tending to Zabuza's wounds that he got from his fight with Shisui Uchiha, all the while looking towards the rocking girl.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Zabuza wasn't all that worried about her, and found it quite amusing. But some part of him know that they needed to have some kind of assistance. He acknowledged that it was difficult, fighting Shisui and his Genin. That part alone was something that he didn't expect. He knew Shisui was going to be tough, but never in his wildest dreams, did he suspect that the Genin would be able to at least manage to mess with the girls mind and make her see things that weren't there.

Haku, while wrapping a bandage around Zabuza's wound, shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think the effects are going to be permanent, but I cannot be sure, honestly. It is something difficult, attempting to get close to her and check. She tried to kill me the last I did it. But as I said, Zabuza-sama, I am sure that the effects aren't going to be permanent. She will recover, eventually. Though from what I can tell, she was infected with a high dosage of hallucinogenic's, and a paralyzing agent that makes her body hard to move. Whoever made these drugs had to have a decent knowledge on how to use Medical Ninjutsu, I've never seen such effects before."

Haku explained to the elder male and praised the person who did this to Ameyuri at the same time, who furrowed his eyebrows.

But then Ameyuri cast her eyes towards the pair, chuckling evilly.

"You're going to die in a horrible way Zabuza...hehe...please don't hurt me...I'm frightened of the moon...it is coming after me in a harsh way...it's going to murder me and use me as a drip..."

Zabuza and Haku shared a look between them, wondering what the girl was going to do next.

"She's really lost it, hasn't she?"

Zabuza couldn't even begin to express how mental Ameyuri appeared to him right now. She looked crazy, her eyes flickering open and close, the eyes of fear were shown within her orbs.

She then began shaking, looking out of the window and then she rocked back and forth, holding her legs to her knees.

"I see the moon..." She began in a cheery voice, but then turned dark as she looked upon Zabuza and Haku who both flinched at the sight. "...it looks at me..."

In a demonic voice, she spoke these words as Haku began feeling slightly worried by the fact, hoping that she wasn't going to go insane because of this drug, though Haku had to question what was going to happen to Ameyuri anyway.

"Why's the moon looking at you?"

As Haku asked this with a dumbfounded expression, Zabuza shook his head in disappointment.

"I see, she's quite messed up...well, she better be ready again soon, she's not going to slow me down in taking out the bridge builder, you know? We're going to have a fight on our hands with Shisui and his little Genin. They are tough opponents, and no doubt, we're going to have to call for some aid. That aid, I am unsure who they are going to call, but I do know that Shisui is going to do something like that. He wouldn't allow his Genin to fight Ameyuri or myself again. If I know anything from the battle, then it is that he would throw his life away for his Genin."

"Zabuza-sama..."

Haku didn't know what else to say. She was feeling conflicted on what to do, and how to feel as well. She didn't want to hurt Ryouta, or anyone. Shisui and his team seemed to be really kind, all four of them, besides Sai that was, which she couldn't get a good read on.

Zabuza continued while ignoring Haku.

"But that remains, who can we call to aid us? Shisui is fast, very fast. No doubt, if we went at it again, it would result in more injuries, possibly my death. I know that my chances of beating him are less than his beating me. But at the same time, it seems that his glaring weakness is that boy, Ryouta Uchiha. If something happened to him, then I am sure that he is going to be dealt with."

Haku looked down at that, her eyes displaying a small sadness within them.

" _That boy...Ryouta-san. It had been sometime, but I remember him now...in the years before until now, things have changed, but his eyes still remained the same kind hearted and pure as well...I'm not sure if I could watch him die. It is rare to find someone like that within this world, yet, here he is before my eyes...to think that I might have to end his life, or see his life end, would be terrible. I'm not sure if I could do something like that. And Ameyuri-san got it wrong, he isn't evil at all...I don't know why she would think something like that...whoever told her the information has to have some kind of agenda with hurting that boy...but why? Why would anyone do something like that?_ "

As Haku contemplated these thoughts within her mind, and what she thought about the current situation, Zabuza sighed deeply.

"Then there's a question on who the hell he's going to call for assistance. Knowing Shisui Uchiha, he wouldn't call any old Ninja to assist, so we have to assume that the Ninja at least has skills of a Jonin level, and if that's the case, there will be Genin left...plus the Sharingan is a strength that could turn the tide of the battle on us, fortunately, I have away's around that, with some of the Ninja I've gathered, they can cast the Hiding in Mist technique so it can't effect us. And with the fight, we will need you as well, Haku."

"Yes, Zabuza-sama. What do you propose?"

Haku's question was met with an unsure look within Zabuza's eyes.

"For now, I am unsure. But I do know that whatever needs happening, needs to happen quickly. Once Ameyuri is fine from...the drugging I guess, I will have to see if she has any contacts that could help us with this mess. Though I could call in a favour from long ago...even then, working with that person is something I would prefer not to do. But if I have too, then I will do it."

Saying that with a resolute eyes, Zabuza was determined to see Shisui dead. He wanted to see Shisui die for what happened during the fight, and how he won the fight. Begrudgingly, that's what Zabuza had to accept.

"Zabuza-sama, the person you're thinking of is..."

"Someone you don't need to be concerned about, Haku. You just do your job when the time comes. If it is a battle between you, the Hyuga girl and the other one, I do not doubt that you could beat them, with your Kekkei Genkai Ice Release. Though Shisui got a good look at that, I suspect he has already figured out that you're a Kekkei Genkai user."

Answered a tired looking Zabuza, Haku looking on with worry in her eyes, seeing that the injuries looked to be quite leathal, if she was honest with herself.

"Zabuza-sama, with these types of injuries, you shouldn't be moving for a week, at least. The man, Shisui Uchiha got some vital areas slashed, stabbed and also broke a rib. If it was anyone else, then I would suggest waiting longer, but since it is you, Zabuza-sama, then..."

"A week will be fine, Haku. If it is any longer than that, then Shisui could make more plans. We've got to make sure that it doesn't happen. Consider this a mini war. If we are able to kill Shisui Uchiha then fame would grace us, and we'd be able to collect a huge bounty that he has."

Replied Zabuza, feeling more confident that he could formulate a plan to take down Shisui Uchiha and his group, even confident that he would be able to fight against whatever team Shisui brought as backup as well.

Haku on the other hand wasn't sure what to think. She wasn't sure if she could even fight Ryouta. She was confident that she'd be able to at least match his skills, from what she saw, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to hurt him at all. That was something she didn't think she could do.

Meanwhile, Ameyuri was still hallucinating something fierce. She kept imagining wacky things, like ducks made of paper, ice cream that sung songs about hot dogs, and even Ryouta making fun of her, which drove her more and more mad.

She kept rocking back and forth after sitting up, muttering "Please don't kill me." in a desperate voice, her eyes leaking many tears, her disposition that of someone who is insane.

Zabuza looked at Ameyuri, and saw that she had just finished eating a sandwich, wondering where she got it from, though at this moment in time, he didn't care that much as a small smirk appeared on his face.

"I know, why don't we convince her that the sandwich she just ate was her own baby? She seems pretty stoned right now, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to convince her of such things."

Haku gave Zabuza a frightened look as he walked over to Ameyuri, a shit eating grin on his face.

Ameyuri cast her fearful eyes towards the man, and began crying.

"The sun isn't coming out anymore because I'm a bad girl..."

"That's right, bad girl. You've also just eaten your own baby, that's cannibalism, Ameyuri. You thought it was a sandwich, but it was really your offspring. How cruel do you have to be?"

Ameyuri gasped, her drug induced mind being unable to comprehend such things, and she bellowed out with a ear piercing cry which could reach the very heavens, it was that loud.

"My baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaby! My baby child! It is deceased! Nooooooooooooo!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

As Zabuza laughed and Ameyuri cried very harsh tears that rolled down her face in a stream, Haku looked between the two, and wondered what was going to happen next with everything.

But then, Haku saw that Zabuza fell to the ground from laughing to much, opening some of the wounds she attempted to close.

"Zabuza-sama! Y-You mustn't overexert yourself!"

A frantic Haku quickly dashed for the man, holding him tightly as she attempted to redress the wounds, all the while Zabuza couldn't help but laugh upon seeing Ameyuri crying, even if he was in massive amounts of pain.

* * *

During the night, two people stood outside of the house Tazuna owned.

One was a male, and the other was female.

Both had on cloaks that had on red clouds.

Slowly, the pair walked to the house in the dead of night. The sky was lit up with stars, and the moon was huge, it being a full moon at that. It was a beautiful colour of pale white.

"Is this the place?"

The male asked, gaining a nod from the female.

"From what the intel said, and what I can sense, that seems to be the case."

Answered the female with a small sigh, brushing her long hair. The male looked around at the house, then saw that a window was slightly ajar, seeing that as a way in without having to worry about anything else.

"There, we should be able to get in there."

The male pointed out, and went to take a step forward, only for a kunai to be released from up above, shocking the male and female. The male grabbed the girl, and jumped backwards, in time to avoid the kunai, taking out a kunai in defence, wondering who was the one who threw said kunai.

They didn't have to wait long as a voice was heard in the darkness.

"Playing outside isn't good for boys and girls." A boisterous male voice made itself known, and then appeared next to the kunai, revealing it to be Shisui. "So, who is it that wishes to sneak..."

He stopped himself when he saw who the two people where.

Standing before him, was Itachi, and Izumi Uchiha, hand in hand.

Shisui gasped from seeing the two people from his past, the male and female also looking at Shisui with wide eyes, disbelief laced within all of their eyes at this moment in time.

"Itachi...Izumi-san..."

Shisui was speechless to say the least. He didn't know what else to say to the people before him. He wanted to laugh, cry, rejoice, and other emotions. But he couldn't, he was caught in shock and suspense, the very idea that the pair of them would even come to the Land of Waves was quite the shocking ordeal for him personally.

As they continued to stare at one another, Izumi was the one to first make a noise.

"Shisui-san, you've changed, over the years."

Shisui blinked, attempting to control the tears that were stinging his eyes.

"Y-Yeah...you've changed as well, Izumi-san. Your body has...eeh, developed a lot more..."

He couldn't help but notice Izumi's womanly assets. The change in breast and hip sizes, as well as her overall figure. He cursed himself slightly, and Itachi as well, seeing how he got a bombshell that could rival most females he knew.

Izumi giggled, wrapping an arm around Itachi's arm.

"Well, that's what happens during puberty, you know? Everything on my body has grown, but you as well, you've aged as well. I hardly recognized your face, and body as well. You've got more, built up than I remember."

"Heh, as you said, that's what happens during the years. But why are you here..." He stopped for a brief second, looking at Itachi, who hadn't spoken a word. "Ne ne, Itachi. What's wrong with your face all of a sudden?"

Itachi blinked a number of times, but ultimately shook his head.

"N-No, it's nothing at all. I just...haven't seen you in awhile, is all. Since that day on the cliff..."

Shisui's playful face fell into a deep frown, putting a hand to his lips.

"Right...that day was...I'm sorry about deceiving you. It was...very difficult for me to make you feel like that. I never meant to cause you pain...though, you understand my reasons behind it?"

Itachi inclined his head in agreement, as Izumi smiled at the pair.

"I understand the reasons you had, and I respect them. It gave me a new power, something that I've needed in my life until this point, so I can only thank you for that power. I'm glad though, that you were able to return to Konoha, and Ryou as well. Speaking of, that's a reason why we're here. Is there-"

"Can I please see Ryouta-kun?" Izumi begged with a whine, jumping into the conversation. "I mean, I've not seen him in years, and I am curious as to what he looks like nowadays. I wonder how cute he's gotten over the years."

Shisui chuckled softly, seeing the desperate look on Izumi's face.

"Sure, he's asleep so it wont be a worry. Follow me, though be quiet about it. Hanabi Hyuga is inside of the house, as well as someone who is under Danzo."

At the name Danzo, the pair in the cloaks sharpened their eyes considerably.

"Danzo huh..."

"So, he even managed to get someone on your team as well, that rat."

Both Itachi and Izumi hissed and followed Shisui who nodded.

"That's right, it's really complicated but don't worry, I can handle it. Anyway, come inside, and lets talk for a bit."

Gaining nods from the pair of them, all three entered the house.

They crept into the house, and made it to the room that Ryouta was in. The boy, was passed out as expected, smiling to himself at the same time as soon as Izumi entered the room. Though since he was passed out, he didn't know she was there, but some sort of instinct told him that she was there.

As soon as Izumi saw him, she broke out into a large smile, a small blush on her cheeks.

"W-Whoa, he's really grown handsome in the years we've been apart. But wow, he looks so much like Itsuki-sama now, doesn't he? Obviously still a boy, but if it wasn't for that, I would say that he was her twin. Damn, handsome to a good degree. And how, what's this? His hair is still long as well~ Yes, well done Satsuki-chan, I know that you had a hand in this~"

"Heh, he surely has grown, and so has Satsuki. She looks just like Mikoto-san day by day, and her abilities are growing with each passing day as well. She's quite the talented Ninja."

Hearing that, Itachi's face broke into the ever so smallest of smiles, as the three of them walked towards the bed. As soon as she sat down, Izumi noticed the wounds on his body, frowning.

"It was that bitch Ameyuri, wasn't it?" She didn't even have to say it, but she did and gained the answer in the form of a nod from Shisui. "I see, then allow me to heal you up sweetheart. No sword bitch is gonna hurt my adorable and now handsome Ryouta-kun~"

Izumi's hand glowed green, and she ran her delicate hand over the wounds on Ryouta's body, them closing up within seconds, greatly surprising that of Shisui who couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wow, that's amazing, Izumi-san. You've surely grown into a strong Medical Ninja."

"Not only that, but she's fairly close to my level of combat as well." Itachi added into the conversation, smiling at his girlfriend. "She's really something. She's improved much over the years, to the point that she could be classed as a S Class Ninja now. At least, she has the abilities to thrown down with Kisame and come out on top...though that's because she's frightened Kisame to a point where resistance is no point."

Shisui was amazed by her achievements, glad that she was able to do something like that.

"Kisame, as one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen?"

Itachi looked at his girlfriend, seeing the playful smile on her face, as he replied to Shisui.

"Yes...she's made Kisame...for a lack of a better word, her experiment."

"Experiment?" Shisui parroted, gaining recognition from Itachi with his eyes, sending a look towards Izumi. "Izumi-san, you experiment on Kisame?"

A surprisingly dark chuckle came from the young girls lips as she causally stroked her long hair with one of her hands, using the other to heal Ryouta's wounds.

"That's right, I've been making Kisame-chan submit to me. Kisame-chan once tried attacking me without me provoking Kisame-chan at all, so I had no choice but to fight back, and teach Kisame-chan who's the one who's in charge between us."

Shisui's eyebrows lifted ever so slightly, worried for Izumi and what she did to Kisame, as it didn't seem like she just played games with Kisame, though he was silently relieved that she could handle herself in a fight now.

However, there was also something else that played within his mind as he was thinking about it, and how it pertained to two people.

"Itachi, how did you know about Ameyuri and Zabuza? You were the one who sent that crow, were you not?"

"So, you got the message then, I am relieved. But if you're asking me such things after what happened with the crow, I cannot comment as I am not the real Itachi Uchiha, but a Shadow Clone, the same with Izumi there."

Looking towards Izumi, the girl gave a nod, showing that she was indeed a Shadow Clone, impressing Shisui even more that she could make a Shadow Clone that could still use Medical Ninjutsu to a high degree.

"We couldn't risk coming here, due to us always being under surveillance by a certain thing, so we sent Shadow Clones in our place. Though if we tried this again, it would result in us being found out, so we can only do it this once."

"I see...so, you're still being observed then."

Shisui bit his bottom lip as if he had eaten a bug, as Itachi nodded.

"Exactly." Itachi replied, waving a hand at the man. "We, couldn't sit by and do nothing. We heard from the Akatsuki that Ameyuri and Zabuza teamed up to take down a bridge builder named Tazuna. And thanks to Izumi, who keeps tracks of Ryouta and Satsuki for me through her network, we knew that you were on the mission and wouldn't simply allow it to happen. Because something happened to an Akatsuki member during that time, we aren't sure what exactly, but it gave us the opportunity to make Shadow Clones and send them here to converse with you. Thanks to that, we're able to converse with one another again."

Itachi spoke freely, knowing Shisui was aware of what group they belonged too, knowing that he would've learned from the Hokage, or through other means, and the fact that he didn't look surprised gave him the knowledge that he was right in that regard.

"Well, I don't care how it happened, seeing the pair of you again was enough for me. And thank you, for warning me. Even the smallest of warning's was enough to allow me to not be surprised as much as I was."

"I suppose that Ameyuri, that sword bitch, was the one who did this to my Ryouta-kun?"

Izumi's question was more of a fact, guessing that it was the case like that.

Shisui somberly nodded his head.

"Yes...she seems to have something against him, or she was hired to kill him for some reason. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you Itachi? Izumi-san?"

Izumi kept her head down, her expression unreadable as she continued fixing Ryouta's wounds. Itachi's face remained stoic as he shook his head a single time.

"No, we do not know why she wants Ryou dead, or who could've been the one who sent her after him, if that was the case."

He lied, in the end.

He had to lie, or he knew what Shisui would do and how it could make things worse. Lying to Shisui was something he didn't think he would ever do, but since he had to do it, he didn't have a choice.

Shisui scrunched up his eyebrows, having suspicious eyes, but ultimately shook his head.

"I see. In any case, I know that she's going to come back with Zabuza, and possibly someone else."

"Yes, that's why we are here, to tell you that we'll send you information when we come across it, so you aren't surprised. We can't do much more than that, or we would be found out."

"I suppose having a two way dialogue would also be disastrous, right?"

Izumi was the one to nod this time, finishing healing Ryouta's wounds, holding his hand softly.

"Unfortunately, we cannot take the chance to do something like that. However, us sending messages would be okay, we know how to be careful. But sending messages back to us could be intercepted so it is best if we send the messages to you."

"I understand what you're saying, and I appreciate the help you've offered until now. It must be difficult."

"It is difficult, but we are coping, aren't we Itachi-kun?"

Izumi directed the question towards her lover, squeezing the raven haired preteens hand just enough so his would enclose around her own, the experience she felt also made it good for her.

Itachi's head moved up and down as his eyes stared into Shisui's own.

"Yes, that's right. We do the best that we can with the situation we have. It isn't perfect, but we're able to blend in, gather intel, and make the most of what we have to offer."

Itachi blandly said, looking at Shisui, his eyes seemingly transfixed on the man he calls elder brother. All of the feelings that Itachi help within him wanted to come out, to show Shisui what his death meant to him, and his subsequent 'revival' but right now, he knew that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Plus we get to see lots of cool stuff, and we also have plenty of se..." Itachi glared at the girl, so she relented and said something different. "W-We also collect things that are awesome. We don't do anything naughty or anything at all. We are humble people after all."

Shisui allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips as he found the relationship between Izumi and Itachi the same as it always was.

"Even after these years, you're still the same, aren't you? Izumi-san, you haven't changed at all, and Itachi...well, the only thing that's changed about you is the height and the longer hair."

Izumi and Itachi shared a look between the two of them, smiling at the same time for the somewhat compliment that they received.

"Well, it is difficult to change who you are."

Itachi commented, sharing a small look with Izumi. Shisui then remembered something about Izumi, and held his head down.

"Izumi-san, I remember Ryou telling me about your Okaa-san..."

"Don't worry about it." She began with a sad tone, looking down at the sleeping face of Ryouta, which gave her some comfort. "I...Okaa-san was...but I'm sure I know who did it...one day, I will help the person who hurt her die. But in the meantime, I'm going to look at it with a blessing, as I awakened the Mangekyou as well. Abilities that have helped me defend Itachi-kun, and my family as well, you guys."

She expressed her kindness, her eyes showing the same amount of kindness from just a single look within her eyes.

"Then...you actually awakened it?"

Shisui had his suspicions, though he didn't know for certain if she had or not, only able to take a vague guess of it all. He hoped that she didn't awaken it, so she didn't have to suffer such a pain, but by her words, it seemed as if she really did awaken it after all.

Izumi's eyes shot towards Shisui, showing how serious she was.

"The eyes are a blessing, and a curse at the same time, Shisui-san. Also, Ryouta-kun has the same eyes, doesn't he?"

"Yes...but he doesn't know of it. I've been able to keep them down for now. He doesn't know a thing about it...however, there will be a time where he does discover that he has the Mangekyou Sharingan. But Izumi-san, he also uses something that you taught him as well."

"Huh? What I taught him? Medical Ninjutsu?"

She guessed that to be the case, not being able to think of anything that she taught him.

Shisui gave a small chuckle, placing his hand on the side of Ryouta's face.

"That's right. Just before, he healed my wound, disregarding himself in the process, and passed out from the lack of chakra he had. He's such a kind and dense child at the same time."

"Wow, so he learned how to perform that, did he? Awesome. I'm glad that at least I was able to teach him something cool like Itachi-kun did as well during the time that you went away, and before it as well." She paused when she felt Ryouta's hand squeeze her own, looking down to see his sleepy eyes had opened. "O-Oh...Ryouta-kun I..."

Izumi didn't know what to say, as technically she wasn't allowed to be there. If anyone found out that she and Itachi were around for her, then that would mean that something would happen to the pair of them. They trusted Shisui and knew that it would be very difficult to get information out of him, but now, seeing how he seems to be looking directly at her, she was confused on what she should be doing.

Shisui and Itachi also noticed it, moving away as quiet as mice, hoping that Ryouta wouldn't notice them so they could pass it off as some kind of dream, which thankfully happened.

"Izumi-nee...is this...a dream...? You...look different...but you're...still Izumi-nee...aren't you...?"

"Y-Yes...this is just a dream, sweetheart."

Izumi soothed, stroking his head softly, running her fingers through the black locks.

"I often...dream about Izumi-nee...and Itachi-nii being back in the Leaf..."

Izumi's eyes opened slightly wider than usual, then returned to the usual look within her eyes, as she bent over, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, causing him to blush brightly.

"I know, I'm your dream after all~ Just rest now, sweetheart. Don't worry about anything else now, I'm watching over you. I wont let anything happen to you again, I will make sure that nothing happens to you."

Ryouta's tired smile was directed towards Izumi, who shone her beautiful smile right back towards him.

"I'm...really sorry..."

"Hmmm? What for sweetie?"

Izumi didn't quite understand what he was apologizing for, and neither did the other two. It was a complete mystery as to why he was apologizing to her, but the next sentence he spoke made it clear.

"Because...I got captured...you had to leave Konoha...leave everything behind...because I couldn't help but be captured...I've always known that was the reason...because the mask got me and you...left with it to protect me...it was...my fault...I've always...wanted to apologize to you...I'm so sorry..."

Izumi developed teary eyes, shaking her head again and again in refusal as she leaned closer, giving his forehead another kiss.

"No, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. There's nothing anyone could do against such a monster. It isn't your fault, I promise you. You don't have to hold any kind of blame now. It was my decision to protect you, rather than being forced. I don't have such a bad life, I have a pretty good one. Itachi-kun takes care of me, and I've got some nice friends. This one girl, I talk to her a lot about you, and she said she wants to meet you one day. Just relax your body now, sleep my precious Ryouta-kun."

She didn't even care if she had to pretend to be a dream right now. She wanted to express what was within her, and how she honestly felt about Ryouta, and what happened during that time.

Ryouta sniffled as a small tear came from his eye, then he slowly closed his eyes again.

"Stay...with me Izumi-nee..."

Izumi embraced him between her rather large assets, nodding.

"Of course, I'm always going to be with you. Even if you can't see me, I'm watching over you."

"Like an Angel..."

His tired voice reached her ears, seeing that he was almost asleep again.

"That's right, like an Angel. Though I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

Her small joke was met with a smile from everyone in the room, including Itachi who stared fondly at the pair, but Shisui placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't think it, Itachi."

"Huh? Don't think what?"

Shisui shook his head softly.

"Izumi-san doesn't regret going with you, I know it to be true. If she did, she would resent you, but she doesn't resent you in the slightest. You've got a wonderful girl there, don't let her go. Seeing the sight before me now wants to make it so that you two can return to Konoha one day, even Ryou thinks the same and has made it a dream."

"A dream? He's made that a dream?"

Itachi couldn't hide his astonishment. He thought that it might be the case for Izumi, but he expected Ryouta to hate him for taking away Izumi, knowing how close they were. But hearing Shisui brought it all back into perspective that Ryouta really was a kind and generous kid that didn't hold grudges against people, unless they really deserved it like Madara.

"Yes, he told me privately that he wants you and Izumi-san to come back, and knowing that child, he's going to make it happen one way or another, so one day, you'll be back in Konoha with your family. And also...what you feel about my decision back then, and how I made you feel, I know you still hold some resentment about it, so the next time we meet face to face, you can hit me if you want. It's the least I can do for deceiving you."

Itachi's facial expression didn't change, but something inside of him allowed a small chuckle to come from him, casting his eyes towards Izumi again, seeing how Ryouta was now asleep with Izumi still cradling his head.

"I'd like that, Shisui."

Shisui tittered slightly, seeing the bond between him and Itachi hadn't faded in the years that they had been apart. It might've been strained, but it wasn't by any means broken, and still held strong to this day.

Izumi soon placed Ryouta down, and went towards Shisui and Itachi.

"Itachi-kun, our bodies wont last much longer. The chakra is going to fade soon."

"Yeah, you're right about that. We should be going."

At that, Shisui hung his head down, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Seems like we wont see one another for awhile."

"Yes, but Izumi and I are watching, and as we said, we'll pass on any information that we can find out for you."

"It's appreciated. I wish I could do more for you two though. Seems like you're doing it all for me and not getting anything in return."

Shisui gave such a comment while continuing to have his head lowered. Itachi released a breath.

"You do things for us that we cannot do. Like protecting Okaa-san and Satsuki. From the shadows, it isn't always enough to protect them, but unlike Izumi and I, you can protect them from within the light. So, by doing that, it is enough for me. I know that my Okaa-san and Satsuki have good lives thanks to you, and Ryou."

"And you don't have to know about my feelings, because I've seen Ryouta-kun now. While I haven't been able to talk with him much, I know for a fact that he's going to be a great guy because of you. So don't worry Shisui-san, just keep doing what you're doing with him and he'll turn out great."

As they said that, Itachi and Izumi puffed out of existence, with Shisui smiling at the departure of his younger brother figure, and a girl he considered family as well, when it concerned Ryouta at least.

* * *

In another part of the world, Izumi and Itachi sat together, reading different books, that was until memories of what their Shadow Clones had been doing came back to them, hitting them like a train.

"Itachi-kun...ooh, Ryouta-kun was so cute and the way he still called me 'Izumi-nee' really got to me...it deeply struck at my core with such a beautiful display of kind words...but, I guess that the lie you told about what we know about who sent Ameyuri was necessary, wasn't it?"

"I don't think Shisui believes me. I'm sure that he knew I was lying, though decided to not say anything about it to respect my decision in not telling him. But if he knew the truth, it could spell disaster for us all. It is something he cannot be worried about, on top of everything else. For now, it is something we'll deal with together."

Izumi nodded seriously, then gave him a kiss on the lips.

"There, a kiss from me to show how much I love you. I heard what you and Shisui-san were saying, and while I feel regret about leaving Ryouta-kun, I don't regret following you, because I will always follow you and do whatever you want me to do, because I know that if I follow you, I'm doing the right thing. If I'm with you, I know everything is going to be okay."

Itachi's face rose into a good smile. The kind of smile that was rare on the man, but not misplaced at the same time. It was the kind of smile that Izumi admired, loved, and wished he did more.

"I'm...happy you said that."

"Baka, don't worry about silly things like that. But now, we've got to find out more about Ameyuri and Zabuza, and whoever else they might want to bring with them next time. Good thing that Ameyuri is going to be out of commission for at least half a week. The hallucinations will wear off soon, but the paralyzing will last for a few more days yet."

Itachi looked out of the window as she said those words, smiling to himself about the fact that he got to see Shisui again, and see who he had become, which to his surprise, wasn't any different to the man that he knew, and he was glad about that, never wanting to change who he was for the world.

Izumi smiled at Itachi, guessing that he was thinking about his reunion with Shisui, and then hugged him tightly, showing her support of him.

* * *

The next day proved to be something quite shocking for Ryouta.

When he opened his eyes, he expected to be in pain, but to his surprise, he wasn't. The wounds on his body had disappeared all together, something that he didn't quite understand, but wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

" _Wow, some kind of Angel must've...wait, Angel...why does it sound...how did these wounds disappear? I didn't do anything, Shi-nii doesn't know Medical Ninjutsu, so how did this happen? I don't get it...but, it seems that I've done something amazing and healed...hmmmm, I get the feeling that someone did it though...that dream of Izumi-nee surely felt realistic..._ "

He wanted to believe that the dream he had was real. He didn't know if Izumi came or not, but his imagination and heart wanted to say that she did come for him.

As he thought this to himself, he heard some snoring coming from the side of him.

Quickly turning, he caught the sleeping form of Shisui next to him. The upper half of his body was naked, but the lower half was covered in his pants. The boy smiled at his elder brother, then raised a hand to Shisui's face, gently petting it which earned a smile in return from the sleeping Shisui.

He then looked at the clock, seeing that it was still early in the morning, being only 6 in the morning. His eyes then cast to his elder brothers peaceful form, sleeping as if nothing happened yesterday.

" _Geez, Shi-nii...sleeping next to me, you haven't done that in years...though, sometimes it is nice to know that you are still here for me...but now, I will have to get stronger for my next battle with Ameyuri...I'm sure she isn't going to quit the fight anytime soon. I'm just going to have to show her that I'm not a murderer and I am a good person. If anything, I will get that through to her. I'm not having her think I'm a murderer._ "

He looked fondly at his elder brother for a minute or so, before getting out of bed quietly, allowing Shisui to sleep, and to take advantage of his healed body. Though he still felt low on chakra, it was more than enough he needed to move around like he could.

Quickly, he got dressed, and headed out of the room, leaving Shisui alone.

He walked down the stairs, taking in the sights around him, the smells of the house, and other details, should he need to know more about it in the future. When he made it downstairs, he saw that someone was in the kitchen.

Upon further inspection, he noticed that it was Tsunami, and saw that she was cooking something, something he suspected to be soup if the aroma in the air is any indication.

Seeing the woman, he went to go and introduce himself, being the polite thing to do as he hadn't done anything like that yet.

"A-Ah, excuse me..."

He made his presence known to the woman, who jumped at the voice, startled.

"O-Oh, dear...you're that boy from yesterday. The one that was injured. How are you feeling? I don't think you should be out of bed."

Tsunami expressed her concern for the young boy, but said boy shook his head, dispelling her worries.

"Y-Yes, that's right and don't worry, I'm okay. My wounds seemed to have healed overnight, so everything is good, but thank you for the concern, it is most appreciated. My name is Ryouta Uchiha, nice to meet you ma'am. Please call me Ryouta, Ryou. Whichever you prefer."

Ryouta respectfully bowed to Tsunami.

"My, you are polite. Well, it is nice to meet you as well Ryouta-kun. My names Tsunami, please call me that."

The woman introduced herself, bowing the same as Ryouta did, showing respect.

"Then, I will do Tsunami-san! Nice to meet you! I-I'm sorry for the inconvenience that we've brought. We must be putting you out, huh."

Tsunami waved her hand at the boy.

"Ooh no, you don't have to worry. My Otou-sama...eeh, Tazuna as you'd know him by, told me how brave you and the others were. I've not heard my Otou-sama speak so candidly about others in along time, but it seems he's taken a shine to you all."

"At least something good came out of it." Tsunami couldn't agree more with what he said, but as she was about to speak, Ryouta pointed at the soup. "Are you, making breakfast by chance?"

Tsunami cast her bright eyes to the soup, nodding her head a single time.

"That's right. I have to get up this early, since there are so many people staying here."

"I see, so...do you want some help?"

Ryouta offered to the surprise of Tsunami.

"You can cook?"

Tsunami let out in mild surprise, as Ryouta inclined his head.

"That's right, I know how to cook. I've been doing it for as long as I can remember. At least when I was three or four."

"My, that seems quite a young age to cook."

Tsunami couldn't help but notice that detail, noticing that Ryouta didn't seem to be lying either, indicating that he had been in fact cooking from the ages of three or four years old.

"It's because Shi-nii didn't know how to cook...eeh, Shisui-sensei didn't know how to cook, so the task fell to me. But it was okay, I liked doing it. I usually sewed his clothes as well as other household tasks, as Shisui-sensei was always busy with missions. It was the least I could do in repayment for him looking after me."

Tsunami's eyes opened and closed a few times, attempting to take it all in.

"O-Oh, your Sensei...eeh, Shisui-san did mention that he looked after you for your whole life...and he also said something's like he beat you as well..."

Ryouta giggled to the confusion of Tsunami, so he cleared it up straight away.

"Shisui-sensei is naturally a joking person. What he says, I wouldn't take with more than a grain of salt. But he is the best man you'll ever meet."

"Oh, is that so?"

Tsunami wasn't quite convinced by it, due to what she had witnessed. But Ryouta waved his hand at her slowly.

"Yes. He gave up his life to look after me after my Okaa-san died at birth and my Otou-san went insane and tried on multiple times to kill...eeh, I suppose I shouldn't really say such things to a stranger...the point is, he's a very sacrificing and noble man with a heart of gold. He's saved me plenty of times, and I know that he'd die for anyone that he considers to be a good person. He can be kind of annoying sometimes, but so can everyone, even I can, so I personally wouldn't hold his weird sense of humour against him. He's a good man, and he did raise me to be like I am, so he must've done something right."

As Ryouta spoke so passionately about Shisui, Tsunami began thinking of Shisui in a different light.

" _W-Well...if his own Otouto is going to say such things, then he can't be such a bad guy...he's just got a weird sense of humour...if it wasn't for that, and he is pretty easy on the eyes with those muscles and the goofy looking grin on his face...n-no, what am I thinking about..._ "

Tsunami cast her eyes downwards, as a small blush wondered its way onto her face, as Ryouta cocked his head to the side.

"Eehe, Tsunami-san? Are you okay?"

Tsunami was snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head from side to side.

"N-N-No, I'm fine! I-I was just thinking about the soup..."

She mumbled as Ryouta took a wooden spoon that was on the side of the counter.

"May I?"

"P-Please."

She muttered, unable to meet the eyes of the young Uchiha. He dipped the spoon into the soup, and slipped on some of it, making noises with his tongue, tasting the flavours of it.

"Hmmmm...not bad, though it could use some thyme. Have you gotten any?"

"Thyme? I was thinking thyme. Hehe, great minds think alike, right?" Ryouta smiled in agreement as Tsunami gently lowered her face. "Unfortunately, I don't have any thyme right now, though there is the forest that it grows in not far from here. Eeh, maybe ten minutes walking towards the left."

"Oh, really? Then I will go and get some!"

Ryouta announced cheerfully, giving Tsunami a warm smile.

"Are you sure it isn't a bother?"

"Nah, since you're allowing us to stay in your lovely home, it is the least that I can do. I will be back soon!"

Without waiting to hear her reply, Ryouta left the house, leaving the bewildered Tsunami behind.

" _What a kind boy. Maybe that Shisui-san did raise him well. He sure has an eye, or in this instance taste, for tasty flavouring of food. And even knows what thyme is, that's more than Otou-sama and most people I know._ "

She pondered this a little bit as she got to work cooking some more food for breakfast, waiting for Ryouta to come back with the thyme.

* * *

About two minutes later, Ryouta found himself in the forest that Tsunami was talking about. Due to being a Ninja, it took him considerably less time than she had said, and now he found himself in a field of herbs and other plant life.

Seeing the task before him, he got to work in locating the thyme that Tsunami needed for the soup...rather, his suggestion which she agreed to need for the soup, which he didn't mind getting for the reasons he explained to the woman.

"Thyme...thyme...thyme...where could you be..."

Mumbling to himself, he continued to look around the thyme.

Left, right, back and front, his eyes went everywhere. He saw many types of herbs, but not the ones that he wanted, which drew mild frustrations to his lips, his eyes showing slight annoyance at the fact.

"Gosh, where are you, thyme..."

As he was about to give up, Ryouta felt a presence behind him.

"Excuse me, are you looking for thyme?"

The sweet and angelic voice reached his ears as he quickly spun around to meet a new person.

This person was a girl of around his age, maybe older than he was. Her outfit consisted of a long pink flower patterned kimono that covered all of her body, save for her feet and exposed her arms, having not sleeves . Her long flowing black hair caught Ryouta's attention, shimmering in the suns slowly raising light. Her doe brown eyes reflected her kind hearted nature, her beautiful face catching Ryouta's attention instantly.

"Beautiful..."

The first word to escape his lips made the girl blush a little bit, and she acted slightly shy, hiding her bashful side.

"E-Excuse me?"

Ryouta immediately became shy, his entire face red as he flailed his arms around frantically.

"O-Oh! N-No! I didn't mean you're...eeh, I mean! Yes you are beautiful but I didn't mean to say it! B-But of course, saying it wouldn't be so bad because you are and all...I'm sorry...I'm an idiot..."

The girl raised a hand to her gentle looking lips, giving a small giggle that made Ryouta's face heat up from the cuteness that the girl displayed.

"Hehe, you're quite funny. Don't worry, I don't take offense to such things. I, quite liked it when you called me that."

"O-Oh! Ehehe...I-I'm glad...Onee-san..."

"Haku."

The girl, Haku, pointed to herself as she said the name, indicating that was her name.

As soon as the girl said her name, Ryouta's eyes widened slightly, remembering something from long ago, the name triggering something within himself.

"Haku..." Ryouta mumbled, as if something clicked within his mind. "That name...it's from years ago...I remember someone called Haku-san...I promised something to that girl...ooh God...Haku-san was that girl...I am sure that I know that name...but where did I meet someone named Haku-san before...?"

He attempted to figure out where he had heard the name before. Two and two slowly were coming together, but as soon as what Haku had said next, it kick started something within him.

"Did you, keep your promise?"

As soon as she said that, Ryouta was convinced that he knew this girl, at least have met her before somewhere, though his memory was quite hazy since it was long ago, there was no mistaken it.

He took a minute or so to search his brain for the answer. But eventually, he was able to find what he was searching for in his mind, and found the name that he hadn't thought about in years, but was as if it was fresh on his mind.

"Y-You are...that girl...from Tanzaku Town, right...?"

"It's been along time, Ryouta-san."

At that, Ryouta's whole world stopped, his eyes transfixed on the girls appearance before him, stunned that after so many years, he came across the girl that he gave that promise too.

* * *

 **End chapter! And on a cliffhanger as well! Hehe, sorry about that, but it builds expectation for the next chapter, so I hope that it was good at least!**

 **So, this chapter focused quite abit on Shisui, but that's okay since he's a main character as well, giving him some development is good. But, Izumi and Itachi met up with him again! And at the end, Ryouta and Haku finally met again! Next chapter, will definitely have them interacting with one another, and Kakashi and his team come back into the story properly so that's going to be good, have some plot ideas with them as well, and not much else to add, so until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, it certainly seems that way. Yeah, Sai is pretty much confused on what to do, and the final awaited meeting between Ryou and Haku has come! Funny you should say it, as I have thought about making a story for RWBY, but I haven't had a chance to properly watch the series yet, so I can't do it yet.**

 **War Sage; Thanks! Eeh, maybe a like threeway between Shisui, Ayame and Tsunami, though I haven't decided anything yet.**

 **Naroku; Thank you! Eeh, like the answer above, maybe a threeway relationship between Shisui, Ayame and Tsunami. Hehe, the prologue of the story was abit long, but also built up some back-story as well, so it was necessary. Well, when I get to Shippuden, I will most likely put that as a different story, a continuation of this one, or it would be waaaaaay too long. Yup, I know, and awesome suggestions!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! I'm glad that you did! Hehe, Ameyuri is off her face alright, and Ayame showed such a side! Yup, Team Seven arrive this chapter, with all of their wackiness that they bring. You'll have to wait and see what happens with the name of the bridge, it might surprise you. Eeh, I am thinking threeway relationship between Shisui and the two ladies. Awesome suggestions!**

 **Hellspam; I'm glad that you are, and hehe, I am glad that I can surprise people!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehe, I'm glad that you did! That would be a funny sight to see. Yeah, poor Ameyuri, she's really getting it this time, isn't she? She believes her baby is dead, and she's off her face. Yup, Itachi and Izumi showed up briefly, which is always fun! They'll be showing more in the future alright. Well, he's nearly 100 percent. But yes, they've met up again!**

 **Cloud4012; I thought that it was good, and I'm glad that you agree, it was quite sweet, with more sweet moments between them to come. Hehe, Team Seven will be coming into the picture now!**

 **Jugar38; Well, I believe a little suspension and expectation makes a story a little more unique so I thought I would do something like that. Well, I'm glad you're excited for this chapter!**

 **Skull Flame; Well, that's Shisui for you. He's got the weird humour, and even Ayame has shown her...different side. You're right about that, it does teach us that. Well, if you think about it, Shisui was saying things like he abused and basically kicked the crap out of Ryou, implying he had done it many times before, and since she had a kid, her maternal instincts kicked in. Hehe, that's Shisui's thing though, isn't he? Though, it was more diverting the attention away from him than anything serious. Hehe, Sakura, the drug lady of Konoha, that would be...quite scary. Yeah, it happens over time, Izumi's grown into a beautiful woman, and she is pretty close to Itachi, since he's pretty much the only person she's really talked to, besides a certain few, in quite a number of years. And yup, she's certainly stronger now! How strong, will be shown in the future! I am playing with the idea of Shisui/Ayame/Tsunami as I see Tsunami falling for someone like Shisui rather than Ryouta. Poor Ameyuri, she's really got hit by the drugs, and in a bad way, and of course, Zabuza took advantage of that. Yeah, I thought Kakashi would be the best, plus he has Team Seven with him so, yeah. Aah, you'll have to see who Zabuza brings. It could be one of them, or someone completely different. Only time will tell. It's a little too soon to say what's going to happen with Haku right now, but it will be something good regardless. I actually haven't come to a decision on Zabuza's fate yet, but by the time it comes, I will have a decision, as I see two ways it could go, and what could happen. And thank you!**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, I'm quite skillful, placing those darn cliffhangers, but as you said, it builds up good anticipation, huh. Hehe, thank you~ Yup, Shisui really should learn to say what he says and remember if it is a good idea or not. Well, I'm glad that you liked the little interaction that they had with one another. Hehe, well, I hope that I can meet your expectations with this chapter~**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, they were really getting into it, weren't they? And even Ayame picked it up quite well. That would be quite funny. Yeah, Itachi and Izumi came back into their lives, however brief it might've been. Hehe, Izumi is quite strong now, and she will show it in the future as well. Kisame can't live it down, losing to Izumi. Poor Ameyuri, she's really getting it, isn't she? Cant she catch a break? What Haku is going to do, is something you'll see in the future. This chapter, she'll be torn on what to do.**

 **Lightwave; That's exactly it. As a mother, she saw and heard what Shisui 'did' so naturally, she became angry. Even though she couldn't ever really do anything to Shisui, she showed that she wasn't going to stand there, and see a child 'in danger'. I have plans for Izumi to fight in the future, who that is, and what's going to happen, will have to wait for the future. Yup, in the future, they'll be making more appearances, I have some unique plans for them in the future. What is Haku going to do, that's gonna be a little mystery.**

 **AlphaOmega; Poor Ameyuri, she's really got it bad, hasn't she? She's really getting it bad now. Once she can move, she would want to do that, though if she gets the chance, is an entirely different question. Ryouta learned something's from Izumi, maybe more than that has been seen and maybe he'll also teach what he knows to someone else. And yeah, the brothers had a moment between them, with it improving the relationship between Shisui and Tsunami. Yes, Izumi is quite a good medical Ninja now. Is she on par with Tsunade right now? No, she isn't. In the future, yes she will be. I could totally see that happened in the future.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The unexpected!**

Within the Hokage's office, sat the old man himself.

Last night, he had received reports from Shisui, and had a troubled expression on his face, equally reflecting the trouble within his heart. He had a sinking feeling in his chest, from the single message he received from Shisui, and who he requested be sent as well.

He didn't doubt Shisui's advice, and actually agreed, to an extent...however, there was also a reason why he was having some trouble right now. That reason was the people that were in front of him.

"Hokage-sama, we've come as you instructed."

"We're here, early..."

"Hmph, Ninja's have to be alert at all times, Naruto. This is quite late for me actually."

"Ugh, please don't fight so early, that stuff I ate last night isn't sitting well with me."

Before him, was a somewhat composed Kakashi who would twitch his eyebrows every now and again, along with a tired looking Naruto, an annoyed Satsuki and a stomach holding, in pain Sakura.

He had called them together, early in the morning. The time couldn't of been more than 7 in the morning, and Naruto was...quite tired. No, to say he was tired was a understatement, he looked downright exhausted if he was honest with himself.

"*Yawn* Geez, Ojii-chan, you called us here dead early in the morning, for what exactly? This isn't another mission of catching that damn cat from hell again, is it dattebayo!? I can't do it again dattebayo! Ryou and the others get a super cool mission, and we're stuck with this now!"

Sakura shot a dark look at him at the announcement that Naruto gave, annoyed with the words, and the tone that he used with the Hokage, finding it very disrespectful.

"Naruto, don't start questioning Hokage-sama now. He's called us here, and you shouldn't be questioning it. I mean, he's supposed to be telling us something important, and you're yelling all of a sudden, keep quiet! Don't speak like that again you idiot!"

"I'm not dattebayo!" He shot back towards Sakura who huffed and turned away. "I'm just wondering what couldn't of waited until later! I'm really tired now! I wanna go back to bed, unless this is important!"

"Stop yelling Naruto!"

Sakura barked while folding her arms, Naruto huffing away while Kakashi merely looked on with a groan escaping his covered lips. Satsuki on the other hand just shook her head with annoyance, not wanting to listen to either Naruto or Sakura.

The elderly Hokage rasped his fingers on his desk, gaining the attentions of the people within the room.

"Now, Kakashi, everyone. The reason I have called you here today, is I am assigning you a new mission." Everyone's ears perked at that, listening intently, though all wished it wasn't to do with the cat. "This mission is going to be B rank...no, it is an A ranked mission now. Yes, an A ranked mission."

At the words 'A ranked mission' Naruto and to an extent Satsuki became excited, while Sakura looked worried about it, correspondingly, Kakashi looked intrigued and confused at the same time.

"An A ranked mission, Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi couldn't quite believe his ears, and could only ask this while continuing to be curious.

Hiruzen confirmed it with a nod of his head.

"Usually, this mission wouldn't be taken with newly out of the Academy Genin. However, this mission needs, Kakashi's certain expertise, and also the Genin here would work best with the Genin that's already on the mission."

"Already on the mission?" Kakashi questioned, furrowing his visible eye. "If I maybe so bold as to ask, who is on the mission exactly, Hokage-sama? And what is this mission about Hokage-sama?"

Hokage placed his fingers together, and answered, ready for the backlash he was going to receive.

"Yes, the mission to the Land of Waves, did not go as expected, and Ryouta Uchiha was..."

"He was what!? What has happened to him Sandaime Hokage!?"

Satsuki snapped while sensing the seriousness in the old Hokage's voice, tightening her fists as Sakura looked worried as well as Naruto, Kakashi keeping a composed face.

Hiruzen took in a deep breath, exhaling out of his nose as he gave the reply.

"The mission didn't go as expected, and Shisui, plus his team, were ambushed by Zabuza Momochi, and Ameyuri Ringo, along with an unknown assailant who was aiding them. While Shisui suffered minor injuries, Ryouta Uchiha suffered some extensive injuries, though aren't life threatening. Hanabi Hyuga and Sai also didn't receive any injuries, however, the incoming threat of both Zabuza and Ameyuri is...dangerous."

Hearing what the old Hokage said, Kakashi placed a hand to his mouth, and hummed deeply in thought.

"Zabuza Momochi...if I remember correctly, he's the Demon of the Mist, isn't he? And Ameyuri is the prodigy in the art of killing with her lightning swords that can cut through anything. Since they were apart of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, I can see why Shisui would be worried. Plus this unknown aid to the pair is something I don't like either."

Kakashi wore a difficult expression, that was only shown through his lone eye. Even though his face was also frowning, the mask he had on concealed what was really happening with the frown.

The Hokage inclined his head in agreement.

"Yes, that is correct. Shisui was able to fend off Zabuza with not much difficulty, and Ryouta fought against Ameyuri on his own for the most part, while Sai and Hanabi protected the bridge builder Tazuna. But because of what happened, and the fact that Genin cannot face the Jonin again, and Shisui believes, which I also believe on the information provided, that Zabuza and Ameyuri, are going to be calling for, backup, and Shisui also did the same, requesting Kakashi as he believed Kakashi would be the best to work with their team the same with the Genin."

Satsuki smirked as soon as she heard the news of Ryouta facing off against Ameyuri and living to talk about it, especially since it was someone from the Ninja Swordsmen, something that made her proud.

" _I see, so my Ryou fought a Jonin huh. Well, it is only natural that he was the one to do it. I can't see Hanabi doing it, and Sai is just...ugh, Sai. That's who she is, and I don't wanna associate with her. But he's hurt huh...damn, I will just have to go and see what's going on. I don't even care if the Hokage said that I couldn't, I am still going because I do not leave my love at the hands of some Jonin. I wont allow him to get hurt by some bitch named Ameyuri. And this Zabuza doesn't scare me either, and some unknown guy, girl, wont be able to deter me from going to his side either._ "

Though she thought with pride, she couldn't hide her worry for the boy that she loved...and a small part of her felt as if some girl was coming onto him, though he wasn't sure why he thought this.

While she was thinking it, Naruto was having thoughts of his own.

" _Damn...so Ryou has been fighting off a Jonin again. Damn it, it makes me feel as if I'm behind him. If he can face a Jonin and live, then he's surpassed me...no, he's always been quite talented. Well, I will just have to try harder so I can surpass him and become the greatest Hokage!_ "

Naruto's rivalry was getting spurred on. Hearing the news was shocking, and also inspiring as well. It was quite unusual that Ryouta was able to face a Jonin and live, considering that he was just a Genin, but that drove Naruto to try harder and harder, so he could succeed.

Sakura on the other hand looked to be worried, rather than anything else.

"Ryou-kun...Ryou-kun...please be safe..."

She mumbled softly in the air, but it was caught by Kakashi who shook his head, and faced the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I understand sending myself to aid Shisui, but why would you allow these Genin to go? They aren't suited to such a battle."

Satsuki and Naruto glared at Kakashi for the comment for similar, yet also different reasons, while Sakura could see why he said what he was talking about, and knew that no matter how strong she was, she wouldn't be able to throw down with a Jonin by any means of the word and she knew right now, she wasn't strong enough to face a Jonin.

"I understand your concerns Kakashi-kun. But do not worry, I have considered this carefully, and I wouldn't be sending them if this mission didn't require your assistance. And the Genin known as Naruto, Satsuki, and Sakura, have the best teamwork with Ryouta and Hanabi, plus Sai is also there but since they didn't go to the Academy with Sai, they aren't as well knowledgeable about such things."

"Even then, aren't you being a little carefree about the situation, Hokage-sama? From what you're implying, their are going to be at least three Jonin level opponents there, and no matter the teamwork, my team and Shisui's wouldn't be able to hold their own against a Jonin of Zabuza's or Ameyuri's level, and even this unknown Ninja's level as well from my best estimation."

Hiruzen listened to Kakashi intently, and could see where he was coming from, but there was something Kakashi wasn't seeing as he wasn't thinking clearly, and with a none objective eye.

"Yes, under normal circumstances, I would agree with you. But Kakashi-kun, right now, we do not have any other Jonin available for this mission, that is up to this caliber of mission and can leave the village. You yourself also pushed for teamwork of the group you currently are the Sensei of. And Shisui's team have already proven that they can go against two Jonin's and survive. It might seem reckless of me, however, I believe that your team together with Shisui's team will be able to fight against this threat. Kakashi-kun, even though your team might not seem much right now, together with Shisui's team, I believe that this would be enough to help the Land of Waves."

Kakashi nodded his head, and though he wasn't sure, he didn't argue, and could see what the Hokage was saying, and how he believed it to be true, and because the Hokage said it, he took it at face value.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good. Now, you'll be leaving within the hour. If you travel quickly, you should be able to arrive at the Land of Waves soon, possibly by the end of the day. The sooner the better, Kakashi-kun...Team Seven."

[Yes Hokage-sama!]

The three Genin expressed their willingness, more so on Satsuki's and Naruto's parts than Sakura's as she was unsure, and bowed their heads respectfully, even Naruto was being respectful.

"Then all but Kakashi-kun are dismissed. Kakashi-kun, remain behind as I have something that I wish to converse with you."

"We'll meet at the gate within an hour."

Added Kakashi to which the Genin nodded and left the room, leaving Kakashi alone with the elderly Hokage who put his hands together, and spoke with Kakashi...

* * *

In the Land of Waves, Ryouta couldn't believe it, when he figured it out.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. The girl that he met so long ago, was now before him, having grown up into a beautiful young woman. She had the perfect length for hair, the right sizes of assets, and the way her kind smile was shown, made him feel warm inside of his chest, warm and fuzzy as well.

It made him feel good, watching this girl now, the girl named Haku. He couldn't help but feel good, comparing her face to that of an Angel, an Angel that he found very beautiful.

A few times, he went to speak...but he couldn't. He couldn't get out a word, and he mentally berated himself for it.

" _Ugh! I'm such an idiot! I can't even make it so that I can speak! She's going to think I'm weird, and some gawker or something! She's going to think I'm weird, and isn't going to want to talk to me anymore! Waah! I'm such an idiot!_ "

Ryouta slapped himself in the head, drawing a confused look from Haku.

"Erm...are you okay? You are...erm, slapping yourself in the face, for some reason?"

Ryouta's face deepened into a crimson, and faced away from her, unable to say anything.

Haku herself just kept her eyes on him in a wondering gaze.

" _Hehe, he's really shy, huh...that's kind of cute. And he isn't bad to look at either, he is really cute._ "

Haku couldn't help but think this, seeing his reaction to what she said, finding it quite cute that he was being all shy with her, finding his reactions adorable if she was honest with herself.

She was quite confused, why he just kept staring at her and then faced away from her, not realizing that he had a small blush on his cheeks. The redness on his cheeks didn't even come into her view, when she was just watching him like a hawk.

Eventually, Haku decided to break the ice, so to speak.

"Erm...are you going to speak or just stare at me? I'm fine with either one."

Haku went for the obvious question and gave a slight joke at the end, bringing Ryouta out of his thoughts, and adopted an even brighter blush.

"S-Sorry..." He apologized, earning a giggle from Haku. "I-I just erm...you're really...eeh, different from what I remember...y-you've grown up..."

He felt like an idiot just saying it. But he couldn't say anything else. His eyes would just keep staring at her, his gaze forever on her in disbelief by the fact that she was here, now. She was here before him and he didn't know what to say to her.

He didn't expect that he would see someone from his childhood, no matter how brief, in the Land of Waves. He had to question if she lived around the Land of Waves, yet right now, he couldn't do anything like that.

Haku held a hand to her mouth, and a small giggle came from her lips even more than before.

"Yes, that's what happens when you're young. Your body grows. Though, you don't seem to have changed that much, if at all really. You look the same to me, even your height hasn't changed."

Haku couldn't resist the obvious joke, taking a slight dig at his height.

Ryouta's eyes became teary, with those tears threatening to escape his eyes at anytime, though for the time being, he held them back, due to the fact that someone like Haku, someone that was beautiful, had said it.

"Y-You didn't have to say it like that...I've grown..."

Ryouta refused to growl out, as he didn't want to scare Haku away, wanting to talk with someone from the past, and see what has changed in the time from then, until now...plus he couldn't help but find her attractive, though he was glad Satsuki wasn't around right now, as she could see Satsuki being pissed off about it.

"Hehe, I'm sorry. I couldn't help but make such a joke...when the truth is, you have changed quite a lot, in the way that you've grown taller. Though...you haven't changed personality, and I am glad about that."

"E-Eh? You can tell? W-We didn't really have much time to speak so you can tell because...?"

Haku leaned forward, unknowingly giving Ryouta quite a generous view, but being a man of morals, he didn't take a peak down her top...a little peak though he really did take, before regretting it, looking directly at her eyes with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"I can tell, you're a good person. I can see it within your eyes, you're a very good person. Come, sit down with me and lets talk for a little while...u-unless you have somewhere else to be..."

"Nope! I don't have anything to do!" He said a little too eagerly, then reeled it back. "I-I mean, n-no...I don't have anything to do...y-yes, sitting down and talking would be a good idea...we could do something like that..."

Haku smiled, and sat down within the field of flowers and herbs. Sitting directly in front of her, Ryouta folded his legs perfectly, gazing at the beautiful girl that was in front of him.

Haku looked at Ryouta, and he did the same. For a few seconds, neither spoke, only able to look into the eyes of the other. Haku noted that he didn't have his Sharingan activated, which told her that he didn't view her as a threat, which she found to be a good thing indeed.

"Ryouta-kun...I was surprised, when I first saw you."

Haku suddenly brought up, earning a hyper nod from Ryouta, who mentally scolded himself for acting like Naruto at that moment in time.

"Y-Yes, I never thought that I would see a familiar face within the Land of Waves...I didn't know that you lived in the Land of Waves...you do right? You live in the Land of Waves?"

Haku paused, pondering what she should say. A few seconds later, Haku inclined her head in agreement.

"Y...Yes, that's right. I live in the Land of Waves." She lied, casting her eyes downwards. " _I'm sorry Ryouta-kun, I can't tell you the truth, that it was Zabuza-sama and Ameyuri who attacked you...I don't support such actions though...but if it is for Zabuza-sama...even then I don't want to hurt Ryouta-kun either...I am sorry Ryouta-kun, for everything that has happened until now...please forgive Zabuza-sama...I am sorry for helping...but Zabuza-sama is..._ "

Haku's thoughts turned to sadness, as she thought about what Zabuza and Ameyuri where planning to do with Ryouta and the others, knowing what it was going to be like for the Ninja's.

"I-I see...I-I'm sorry, for Gato though. He must make your life difficult. If possible, I would like to do something about him before we leave, so he doesn't cause the Land of Waves anymore problems."

Ryouta felt bitter about it, thinking about what Gato has done to the area, and what he has done with the people of the Land of Waves.

"In more ways than one, and that would be nice." Haku agreed, thinking about the short man and how he spoke to Zabuza and herself, not caring about Ameyuri, then shook her head gently. "But, lets not talk about Gato right now, Ryouta-kun. This is, a reunion between us. I realize we only met the single time for but a few minutes, though thinking back on those times, your eyes have...you're different from back then, as if you've experienced more pain..." Haku paused when she saw that he had lowered his eyes just enough for his hair to shadow his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said anything about it."

She quickly apologized, not wanting to bring up bad times for him.

Ryouta shook his hand at her to deny any worry that she held within herself at this moment in time.

"N-No, it is alright, Haku-san. I...yes, it has been difficult in the past few years...b-but, I'm okay. I haven't gotten such a bad life now...a little while back then, it looked pretty dicey and I thought that something terrible was going to happen honestly, but everything is okay now. Everything is okay now."

"I'm relieved~!" Haku sang happily, and leaned forward again. "But now...you have become a Ninja, haven't you?"

Haku noted, looking at the headband he had covering a large portion of his forehead.

He fixed the headband and nodded with a smile.

"Yes! That's right, I became a Genin not long ago after fighting snake woman who does things to me...many things to me...but they cannot be spoke of again. I'm a fully fledged Ninja now, and I am happy!"

"Are you, really?"

Haku question was met with confusion.

"I don't get the question, Haku-san? What do you mean?"

He didn't quite understand what she was talking about, and it was more confusing that everything else that he had heard during that day.

Haku cleared her throat, and went to explain.

"I mean...Ryouta-kun, you've got nice eyes, and I don't mean literally, though they are quite nice looking. I mean...you've got a nice, and honest look to you, and I don't sense malice intent within you. I don't sense the usual killing intent that most Ninja's have. I just question, are you really happy with fighting? Some would say, fighting doesn't solve anything and only leads to more fighting. I don't know if this is rude or not, but the way you are...the way I believe you are, you're a person not suited to fighting."

Haku didn't want to sound mean, and say that he was weak, as she had first hand experience that he wasn't, as she had seen him fight against Ameyuri and survive the fight. She believed that fighting and Ryouta didn't seem to go hand in hand in the effect that he didn't seem the type to want to hurt anyone.

Ryouta was troubled on how to respond for a few seconds, but then thought of something to say.

"I...well, fighting isn't my favourite thing in the world, and if at all possible, I wouldn't fight. But in this world, you have to fight to survive. I learned that at a young age. If I didn't fight when I was younger, I would be dead right now."

He informed her and a curious expression appeared on her face.

"Fighting for survival...is that the reason you fight?"

Haku had to know, as she was quite curious. She couldn't help but be curious about it, and wondered what was going to happen.

Ryouta pondered what she had said. A reason for why he fights? The reason why he takes up his kunai, blade, Jutsu, and fights against the enemy? He was confused on how to respond.

"No...I mean, yes...ugh. Sort of...I mean, it isn't the main reason I fight. The main reason is to change."

Haku raised her eyebrows upwards in a confused manner.

"To change? What is it you want to change? Is it yourself? Others around you? Or is it something else entirely?"

"Change...lots of things. The fighting between nations, the fighting between anyone. I don't like people fighting for trivial reasons, or any kind of reason, unless you truly have no other choice. Fighting breeds more fighting, it is true. But sometimes, if you fight for the right reasons, then change can happen. My friend, Naruto-kun wants to become Hokage, the leader of our village, but he also fights to gain approval and acceptance of the people in the village. I am quite, proud of him. He's a good person, and I am, proud to be his friend. He really is trying his best to do what he can to change the others opinions on him...and one day, I am sure that he's going to succeed and become the Hokage-sama."

Ryouta spoke fondly, kindly, and strongly. He believed in his words. He didn't think he could change the world with his words, or even his actions. He is quite down to earth about life, and knows what's what.

"Hehe, I see. You speak candidly about your friend. But Ryouta-kun...your...goal, dream, whatever you class it as, is quite the noble one. I sense no intention of selfishness in your voice, and the way you speak about your friend, this Naruto-san, seems like you really are quite selfless. But, aren't you interested in becoming this Hokage-sama? You said it was the leader of your village, if you become the leader, you could change things for the better."

Ryouta rejected what she said, casually shaking his head and scratched his cheek at the same time, though couldn't deny her words, and did think about it in the past, but now he sees things differently.

"I don't think it is for me, and I don't want to go up against Naruto-kun for the position. Though Naruto-kun tends to forget that being Hokage-sama isn't just being the strongest Ninja, it also means taking care of the village and making tough decisions and has to be quite intelligent. I'm not saying he isn't intelligent, as he is in his own way, but he'll have to train his mind as well as his body if he wants to be Hokage-sama. I hope that he's ready for it, though I will be by his side so if he needs help, I will do what I can."

Haku crawled towards Ryouta, sitting beside him and did something quite unexpected, and that was...give him a kiss...on the cheek.

He gasped at the touch of her lips, and recoiled, partly because he was frightened of Satsuki, and partly because he was quite confused about why she did what she did, and he rubbed the place she kissed.

"Haku-san that was..."

He couldn't even get out how happy he was from the small kiss on his cheek. Of course, he didn't think that it made him like Satsuki any less, and it wasn't technically cheating on her (if they were together at all, which he wasn't sure about) so he was entitled to enjoy it, especially since it was from a beautiful girl.

Haku adopted a small blush on her cheeks.

"Hehe, I'm sorry for suddenly being forward. It was just, the way you speak...you truly are a very good person. You speak and talk about life, and your friend so beautifully. I believe that you could change the world for the better, if you really wanted too. Ryouta-kun, I really like, people like you. You're really are a genuine and wonderful person. Even if only talking for a short time, I can tell that you really are a wonderful boy."

Those words were enough to turn his face to melting point.

He was blushing so immensely from the beautiful words, and the way she said it, sounded as if they were spoken by a true and beautiful Angel, which in his eyes, she really was, and was tempted to give her a real kiss, but knew for now, it would be impossible, and didn't want to come on too strong, or at all, knowing Satsuki would kill him, or Haku, possibly both.

"Haku-san I..."

"I erm...Ryouta-kun, I just..."

Neither could speak to one another, being very embarrassed.

It wasn't like Ryouta to be this flustered, but something about Haku made him feel like he did, as if there was something building in his chest. What that was, he didn't know. But he was curious to find out what the feeling inside of him really was.

"Ryouta-kun, you know...I just wanted to tell you, that...I really wish that you don't get hurt."

"H-Hurt? What do you mean?"

Ryouta was to say the least perplexed that she would say something like that.

"I just mean, being a Ninja is quite the difficult life, and fighting is the least likely thing that you should be doing. Ryouta-kun, I am...concerned that you could get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt."

Haku expressed her concern for Ryouta, holding back the real reason as to why she was saying it, thinking about Ameyuri. She knew that Zabuza had no real beef with Ryouta, save for using him as a tool to hurt Shisui and make him less likely to be able to fight to his full capability, but besides that, Zabuza didn't really seem all that interested in Ryouta or hurting him.

But she knew the real danger, and that was Ameyuri. Thinking of Ameyuri hurting Ryouta was something that she didn't want to think about, and that something was...Ryouta being killed. That thought worried her, not wanting to experience such a thing.

"But even then, everyone has to fight, sometimes. Even if you choose not to, someone will always want to fight, and someone will have to be there to defend those that cannot defend themselves."

He reasoned with her, and she couldn't see a reason against it either.

"I see. Well, you aren't wrong about that. But to fight for someone truly precious to you, is something that you should strive for and that is when someone is truly strong."

"Yes...that's true, Haku-san."

Ryouta agreed with her, earning a smile from Haku.

"And, do you have someone like that?"

He paused at that, and his thoughts went to Shisui. His mind imagined Shisui, and then he remembered the night where he committed 'suicide' and grimaced, not liking that thought. He then remembered Satsuki in his mind, seeing her smile and laugh, then Mikoto came to his mind, and soon, more and more people came to his mind like Naruto, Sakura, Hanabi, Ino, Sai and others as well.

Seeing those people, he could say that they were the ones that were most precious to him...however, there were three people that shined through more than anything else, more than anyone else within his world.

"I have...many people that I fight for, and are precious to me. But right now, my Nii-chan is the most precious person to me, tied with Satsuki-chan and Mikoto-san as well. Those three have seen bad times, and I don't want them to go through anymore pain in their lives. So, that's why I am going to become strong, so they don't have to cry again. My Nii-chan used to cry when I was younger when he thought I didn't know or wasn't around, because of my Otou-sama. Satsuki-chan cried because of what happened to me and others in our clan. Mikoto-san cried because of her former husband, and other mean people that used to abuse her. So...I guess, I have those three precious people to become strong for, so they don't shed a single tear more. Enough tears have been shed by those lovely people, I don't want anymore to be shed anymore. I want Shi-nii, Satsuki-chan and Mikoto-san to have smiles on their face always, not frowns or tears in their eyes. So...that's what I was thinking of, really. Those three are the ones that I am going to protect now."

Haku was quite inspired by his words, and in that instant, she thought of telling him about Zabuza and Ameyuri instantly. She didn't want him to be hurt, as she could already hear the hurt within his voice as he spoke about the people most precious to him.

But she held it back...she wished to tell him, but for Zabuza's sake, she didn't spill the beans.

"Say Haku-san, do you have anyone that's precious to you?"

Haku was caught off guard by the question, giving a nod in response.

"Yes, I have someone who is precious to me and I would give my life for that person."

She spoke with honest, and pure eyes, thinking of Zabuza.

"Do you love that person, Haku-san?"

Again, the question caught Haku off guard, and had a troubled expression, unsure of how she was going to respond.

"I...I am merely..."

"You're merely, what?"

The beautiful girl went to say, but stopped, and thought " _I can't say or it might worry him._ ", believing that to be true, as she didn't want to make Ryouta worry, seeing that he already has some worries and didn't want to add to that at all.

"No, nothing, Ryouta-kun. Please don't worry about it." Haku spoke softly, then looked at the sky. "Oh, I didn't realize that it had been so long. I'm sorry, Ryouta-kun, but I have to go now."

"O-Oh, is that so?"

He spoke dejectedly, thinking about Haku leaving, wishing that he got to spend more time with her.

The girl noticed that something was off with Ryou, and went to question it.

"Hmmm? Is something wrong Ryouta-kun? You seem a little down all of a sudden, has something happened?"

"It's just, you're leaving and I might not see you again...we didn't get to spend a lot of time together. I thought that we would be able to spend sometime together, but I guess circumstances wont allow us huh..."

Haku walked closer to the sitting Ryouta, which he stood up straight away, and she gave him a dazzling smile which ignited a bright flush to appear on his face.

"I will be here, tomorrow morning. If you want to come back again, I will be here, at this time. I will have to collect some more herbs for tomorrow, so if I see you here again, I think that would be nice."

Ryouta chuckled, and rubbed under his nose with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Count on it, Haku-san! I will be here!"

Haku grabbed Ryouta by the chin, and lightly pressed her lips to his cheek, and then began walking away.

"I cannot wait to see you again, Ryouta-kun. I am sure that we'll, have plenty to talk about next time." She was about to walk away, when a thought came to her, and she decided to tease Ryouta. "Oh, Ryouta-kun?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You believe I'm a girl, right?"

Ryouta furrowed his eyebrows as he carefully nodded.

"You are a girl, though."

"No, I'm actually a boy."

Haku 'confessed' holding back a small giggle, unable to resist telling the small joke that she thought was quite funny.

Ryouta blankly stared at her...

.

.

.

"That's impossible."

He spoke after half a minute of staring at her.

"Hmmm? What do you mean?"

Ryouta cast his eyes towards her chest, smiling happily.

"I can see your boobs from here."

Haku looked down and saw that her kimono had been unintentionally open just enough to give him a shot of her cleave this entire time, not realizing that she had forgotten to do the kimono up, and she blushed bright red.

"O-Oh...this is awkward..."

"Don't worry they are quite lovely."

Being quite innocent in the ways of women, he spoke the first thought that came to his mind, unknowingly making the situation a little worse for the raven haired beauty, making her blush more and more.

"Ryouta-kun that's..."

"Hmmm? Did I say something wrong?"

The beauty regarded him with a kind smile, seeing how he was confused more than being dirty, and knew that he was quite innocent about it all, so she walked closer, and grabbed his hand tightly within her own.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong at all, Ryouta-kun. It was...a nice compliment. I thought for sure my joke would work and I would cause you to freak out a little bit. Hehe, I guess I need to work on my jokes, huh."

"Hehe, even if you didn't show me your boobs, I would still be able to tell you're a girl."

Haku hummed at the reply that Ryouta gave her, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Oh, how is that then, Ryouta-kun?"

Haku wanted to know the reason, and she was met with a bright smile.

"Because Haku-san is very beautiful indeed! There is no way you can be a boy, as no boy is as cute and wonderfully beautiful as you are...aah, I'm sorry, I'm sounding quite naughty right now, aren't I? I didn't mean to sound perverted or anything, I was only speaking what I thought to be true...maybe I came off as a little pervy huh..."

Ryouta scratched his cheek, seeing the error of his ways, but Haku didn't see it like that, and planted a little kiss on his cheek.

"Don't be silly, that's a beautiful thing to say. Thank you, Ryouta-kun."

"W-Well, I only speak the truth after all..."

He casually admitted while Haku continued to smile, unable to stop.

"Ryouta-kun, I can't wait for our next meeting."

"M-Me neither...n-next time, lets talk more...if y-you can that is...I would like to know more about you...I would love to know what your life is like, and things like that...I wanna know more about you, if that's okay, with you?"

Haku nodded and used her free hand to slowly stroke his face.

"Ryouta-kun, I think you're a really lovely person. Don't ever lose your kindness. Ninja's like you, need to exist. The best kind of Ninja, is the Ninja that knows when to fight, and not to fight, and only fights for the good things in this world, and I believe that's what you are. I can't wait to know more about you either. Next time, I will definitely tell you anything you want to know, I would also love to know more about you."

With those words, Haku let go of his hand and left, Ryouta was left alone with the thyme in his hand for Tsunami, blushing immensely from the kisses he received from someone he would akin to an Angel.

* * *

Sometime later, Ryouta ended up back at the house, where he was in a slight daze, thinking about Haku. He thought about what she was doing, and how she seemed to be a little...different than he thought.

Not in the sense that she was off putting or anything, but she seemed to be hiding something from him. He could tell that much, but he couldn't put his finger on what she was hiding exactly.

When he entered the house, he failed to notice that everyone was around the table, bar Tsunami who was in the kitchen. Shisui, Hanabi, Sai, Tazuna and a child that appeared to be around the age of eight who was called Inari all looked at the dazzled Ryouta with curious eyebrows, but he didn't see anything of their looks upon him.

"Here, Tsunami-san...the thyme..."

He handed her the thyme, and sat down next to Shisui without muttering a word.

Shisui regarded Ryouta with a curious look, and went to question.

"Hey there, Ryou. What's with the look on your face? Did something good happen? Did you get lucky?"

At the question, Hanabi slapped herself in the head, though she silently wished that it wasn't true, and he didn't get 'lucky' in Shisui's words.

Ryouta blinked, looking towards Shisui.

"What did you say? Got lucky with what?"

He genuinely didn't know what he was talking about, finding the look he was getting from Shisui kind of frightening if he was honest with himself, but Shisui merely pushed on, while Tsunami continued with the meal.

"Hehe, need to clean out your ears. I said, what's with the look on your face? It seems like you've just met someone or something. You haven't met some new girl, have you? Possible member for the harem?"

Ryouta slapped himself in the face as Hanabi smiled weakly, the same for Tazuna while Sai and the kid, Inari merely looked on with curious looks, not knowing much about a harem, and Tsunami...had an unreadable expression on her face.

"D-Don't be silly. I-I just got to meet someone that's all. She was a nice girl...b-but, she isn't going to be a harem member or anything! I-I just thought that she was a nice girl."

"Ooh, so it was a girl? Was she beautiful?"

Shisui wore a sly grin on his face, that didn't go unnoticed by Ryouta who frowned.

"Yes, it was a girl, and yes she was very beautiful, but before you ask, no. You cannot go and ask her to join the harem."

Ryouta shot down Shisui, the man giving a small cry in return, and slowly placed his notepad away which he was going to be withdrawing, until Ryouta had said what he had said.

"Mean...I only want you to be happy...meanie...I am only looking out for your happiness, I want you to be happy, after all. That's all I want, Ryou..."

Shisui mumbled, dejected that he couldn't get any information out of him.

Hanabi, from the left of Shisui, got his attention by tapping the table.

"Anyway, Shisui-sensei, Ryou-kun is here now, so what was the news you were going to tell us?"

Hanabi said something that confused Ryouta, so Shisui grinned and leaned forward on his chair.

"Yes. Now, I've had confirmation that the team being sent to aid us against Zabuza, and Ameyuri plus unknown accomplices, is Team Seven, so that means Satsuki, Naruto-kun and Sakura-san as well as Kakashi-kun are coming towards the Land of Waves. I don't know if they'll get here today or not...maybe if they really push it, I guess that they could make it today...but then again...anyway, yes. Team Seven are going to come and aid us against-"

"Why bother?"

Suddenly, the young Inari spoke up and caught everyone off guard, with Shisui the one to ask.

"What are you talking about, young boy?"

Shisui didn't quite understand what Inari was talking about, so while adopting a scowl, Inari explained.

"I'm saying, why bother fighting? Why bother planning against someone like Gato, when he's going to kill you all? He's stronger than all of you together, and he has many people with him. He's going to take your lives because you're all idiots."

The young child explained in a huff, believing that Shisui and the others were destined to die thanks to Gato.

"Ugh, I don't think he is. We're Ninja, and he's some guy. He might have Ninja working for him, but we're quite strong, and we have a Kakashi-kun coming who is like, strong as well, though some would argue that I am stronger, and some would argue he is stronger. And not to toot my own horn, but I'm quite strong as well so take that."

Shisui acted like a child and slowly spoke to the young boy, and stuck out his tongue which earned a giggle from Tsunami who found it quite funny that Shisui was acting like he was.

"Shhhh, Nii-chan. Don't argue with a child now, it doesn't look good for your character."

Ryouta sighing and petted Shisui's head, calming the elder man from getting into a fight with a child, something he didn't see the point of doing.

"He's being negative though..."

Shisui complained like a child, earning an eyebrow from Ryouta and continued to pat the young mans head, Shisui whining and resting his head on Ryouta's shoulder, displaying their closeness..

"Don't be silly Nii-chan. Yes, he's being negative, but we're strong so we'll-"

"It doesn't matter how strong you are! You're going to die!"

Shisui and Hanabi scowled while Sai merely remained stoic like always at what Inari shouted.

Ryouta on the other hand didn't know what to feel. He had heard the words 'you're going to die!' many times in his life, but he had to wonder why the kid didn't have much faith, if any at all, in Team Eleven.

"Excuse me, little boy...I don't know your name, but the way you speak, isn't good. If you speak like that, then it means you've already given up. Don't you see that speaking like that isn't good for anyone? If I was like that as a child, I'd be dead right now."

Ryouta explained calmly, earning a nod from Hanabi and Shisui, as they were the ones who remembered what happened in the past, while Sai merely watched on with curious eyes.

Inari, stood up and walked over to Ryouta, getting right in his face.

"Grrr! You don't get it, do you!? You're all laughing, having a talk as if nothing is happening, but this is our lives! You're only going to die, so why don't you just go home already!?"

Rather than raise to the boys level of anger, Ryouta merely looked upon the child with a kind smile.

"Clearly, something has happened for you to speak like this. But whatever that is, isn't something you should lose hope about. If you lose hope, then there's not much else left within your life. Each of us here, the Ninja's you say are going to die, have all faced adversities. And even though Shisui-sensei seems to be the type that isn't competent-"

"Hey, not cool. I am competent."

Shisui pouted, so Ryouta giggled nervously, patting his head.

"You didn't let me finish baka Nii-chan. And I believe you're competent, very much so." Shisui wore a perplexed look as Ryouta looked back towards Inari. "Now you listen to me, or don't, but if you don't have hope in your life, then you really aren't living. Everyone hopes for something, and if you try your best, you can achieve miracles."

"W-What would you know about miracles!? You don't know anything about miracles!"

Inari argued while folding his arms.

Ryouta continued to smile as he replied.

"Well, I'm no expert, but I believe that my Nii-chan is a miracle. Not in a nasty way, but in the way that he does things that you wouldn't expect, and he has made my life a whole lot better. And plus, even though this is my personal opinion, I personally believe that he's one of the strongest Ninja in the entire village, next to the Hokage-sama. Heck, maybe he's on par with Hokage-sama if he can go all out. He's very famous you know?"

"You're famous, Shisui-san?"

Tsunami interjected with surprise in her voice as Shisui adopted a shy face.

"W-Well, I guess that I am. I mean...I am called Shisui of the Body Flicker for my prowess with that particular type of Jutsu, and other things as well. I suppose that I am famous."

Shisui answered the impressed Tsunami, with Ryouta continuing to talk with Inari.

"Just because it looks bad, it doesn't mean that you cannot pull off a miracle. They happen all of the time. I mean, I pulled off a miracle by surviving being killed quite a few times, when I was younger than you are, and if I can do it, then anyone can, even you. So even if you doubt us, we'll just have to show you that a miracle can happen and then you'll have to believe me, wont you?"

Inari had a troubled expression on his face, and didn't know what to say.

He moved away from Ryouta, but Ryouta bent down after standing up, getting to his height, something he knew that Hanabi was making fun of right now, as she put her hands together with her fingertips touching, then lifting one up slightly higher, which indicated his height, and the other going slightly lower, indicating Inari's height, comparing the two, and seeing that they aren't that much apart height wise, something that made Ryouta scowl at her, but she giggled upon him noticing her.

Ryouta took a deep breath, attempting to forget what Hanabi was doing, facing Inari again.

"So little boy, did you learn anything?"

Inari shook his head, earning a sigh from Ryouta.

"I still think you're going to die! It would be better if you leave and get away!"

With that, Inari ran away up the stairs, leaving a baffled Ryouta behind who cocked his head to the side.

"Seems like something happened with that kid to give up hope huh...well, we'll just show him how much hope really can change things around and make him feel a little better than he currently is."

Ryouta was determined.

He remember what happened in his own past, and could see himself in Inari at a younger age, before being attacked by his father. Before that, he might've said things like he wanted to give up as well, but after what happened, he knows that giving up doesn't work, as the problem is still there and it would need fixing.

Shisui agreed with what Ryouta said, dragging him to his seat.

"You're right. Seems like something happened, but it isn't our business to know of it and it would be rude to ask, though if they told us then that would be nice. Now, as I was saying before..."

As Shisui was about to speak and continue the conversation from before, Hanabi spoke up instead.

"Eeh Sensei, before you say anything...erm, you know with Ameyuri and all...I was just wondering...what's going to happen with that? She seems to want to kill Ryou-kun and all, and I don't think that the enemy would forget that, and they know that you'd call in backup, possibly another person to deal with Kakashi-sensei, so wont Ameyuri go after Ryou-kun? That's the possible scenario that I can see happening."

Shisui put a finger to his lips and got into thought. As he was thinking, Tsunami dished out the breakfast, which everyone thanked her for.

"It isn't like you're wrong, Hanabi-chan. I can see what you're thinking, and you're right. Most likely, there will be another Jonin there to fight against Kakashi-kun and there wont be anything I can do about it, as Zabuza would most likely be fighting me...that's why, I'm going to be giving you all training this week for the upcoming battle."

At the word 'training' Ryouta and Hanabi became curious, and happy as well. Sai on the other hand remained neutral, not caring either way if they did or not, all she was concerned about was, protecting Ryouta.

"Ooh, I can't wait! I hope that I can't wait to learn something new!"

Hanabi showed a bright smile on her face, her white eyes shining in the light of the sun that was peering through the window, giving her a radiant look, befitting that of a Princess.

"Training us Sensei?" Ryouta eagerly asked, showing a smile on his face. "What kind of training are we going to do Sensei? Are we going to learn some more Jutsu's or something? That would be cool!"

Ryou couldn't contain his excitement, as he always loved learning new and awesome Jutsu's, especially if Shisui was the one who was teaching him, as Ryou knew that there were Jutsu's that Shisui knew, and didn't teach him yet, possibly believing him to not be ready for them yet.

"Actually, yes and no. Some of you yes, some of you no. Some will be building on existing Jutsu's that they have, and some will be learning...I suppose you could say new, or a different variety I guess. I will explain more when Kakashi-kun comes with his team, as if involves them as well. Since they wont be getting here at least until tonight, training will begin tomorrow."

The duo Hanabi and Ryouta didn't quite understand what Shisui was talking about, but Sai was the one who surprisingly carried on the conversation.

"Excuse me Sensei, but what are you going to be teaching Team Seven?"

"Well, actually, the thing I'm going to be teaching Ryou personally, is something that I am going to be teaching Satsuki as well, since it's an Uchiha thing. As for Hanabi-chan, I have the perfect training in mind, while you Sai, I have some good ideas as well. Sakura-san and Naruto-kun though are, going to be somewhat challenging to think of, but I don't want to leave them out, so Kakashi-kun and I will have a brainstorm over the pair of them, though I have some ideas, since they are Kakashi-kun's team, I want to go over with him as well and see what kind of imput that he has with his team."

The trio nodded at their Sensei, with Ryouta being ecstatic right now, as he heard he is going to learn something new, along with Satsuki which would be great as well. Hanabi was pretty much in the same boat, glad that she'll be able to get in some training, and sometime in growing stronger as well. Sai was just looking forward to spending time with Ryouta, and was determined to make sure that Ameyuri didn't do anything about hurting him.

Tazuna then stood up after finishing off his breakfast.

"Now, I need to go into town, and get something's, and then head towards the bridge to check on something's as well. Though I don't know your plans, I would feel safer if someone of you powerful Ninja followed after me, and gave me some protection."

Shisui cocked his eye towards Tazuna, and nodded.

"Even though it doesn't seem likely, myself and Hanabi will accompany you just incase something was to happen. Ryou, and Sai. You two remain behind, and guard this house, just incase. I don't think something is going to happen, but it is better to be safe than sorry."

[Yes Sensei!]

The Genin responded energetically, besides Sai who did a diligent nod, looking towards Ryouta with a lustful look in her eyes, knowing that she will be able to do something that Danzo wanted to do.

Ryouta then looked towards Tsunami, and saw that she kept stealing glances at Shisui. Shisui correspondingly kept his eyes solely down onto the table, not daring to look up, for reasons unknown for Ryouta.

The black haired boy then moved towards Shisui's ear, and whispered.

"Say, Shi-nii, do you like Tsunami-san?"

"Pft!" He did a spit take, thrusting his head away from Ryou. "Don't say such things! I am not liking her at all! Ayame-chan would hate me if I started liking Tsunami-san! Don't speak about it again!"

Ryouta adopted a smile, and looked towards Tsunami. Because Shisui shouted that out, she heard everything that he had said, and she adopted a small blush on her cheeks.

Shisui then looked towards Tsunami, realizing his actions, covered his mouth, shaking his head again and again in a futile attempt to get rid of the feelings that he was feeling right now.

"Ooh, I see..." The lone Hyuga began, looking between the two of the adults. "Does this mean that Ayame-san has competition? Hmmmm, I wonder what's going to happen with that? From what I saw yesterday, and this morning, it seemed to me that there was a little bit of tension within the air. A spark of lust, and longing, understanding with...I dunno, raising children I guess."

""You're imagining things!""

Both Shisui and Tsunami couldn't hold it back, but that only solidifies the claims that the preteens were making, and Tazuna adopted a shit eating smirk on his face, a smirk that neither Shisui or Tsunami were able to take.

"It's fine by me, Tsunami. I mean, he is quite the powerful young man, I could trust you to him. Plus, it is evident that he's good at raising children, as seen with Ryouta Uchiha there. So, why don't you go on a date? I am sure that white eyes will be enough for me to be guarded."

"O-Otou-san! D-Don't say such things suddenly! I-I couldn't possibly do such things, you know!?"

Tsunami became flustered, hiding her face away from her father, the man himself turning towards Shisui.

"Shisui-kun, this girl isn't bad to look at is she? My daughter is quite attractive, isn't she? And you know of her child, it would be fine if you became the new Otou-sama. I mean, Ryouta-san there might want a sibling as well, and though Inari showed himself to be a bit of a brat, he can be a good kid. You could be one big happy family."

Tazuna joyfully announced, clapping his hands together to the awe of Tsunami, who wanted to run away at that very moment in time, feeling more and more embarrassed and apprehensive about what her father was saying, and more importantly, how Shisui was going to take it.

Shisui turned away and Ryouta couldn't resist adding fuel to the fire.

"You know, I've always wondered what it would be like to have an Otouto as well. It would be interesting to say the least, right Onii-chan? Tsunami-san is quite nice...ooh, maybe you, Tsunami-san and Ayame-san could get into a relationship with one another!"

"R-Ryou-"

Shisui went to scold, but Hanabi clapped her hands together, to the growing blushes of the pair.

"That's a great idea! If you gain a wife, Ryou-kun gains an Onee-sama, and you'd be a happy family! It isn't perfect, but what family is perfect nowadays? Yes, please do that Sensei. You, Tsunami-san and Ayame-san could be a perfect happy couple...eeeh, trio I guess, and become the new guardians of Ryou-kun, and Inari-san in there...I don't think Ayame-san has any siblings or anything...though, I think she might see Naruto-san as a sibling, so...yes! You could raise Naruto-san as well!"

Hearing that, Ryouta clapped his own hands together.

"Ooh, that would be lovely Nii-chan. Naruto-kun and I being brothers, that would be cool. Though I would be the older one, since I am older than he is."

"Even if your height doesn't show it."

Hanabi quipped, earning a dumbfounded nod from Ryouta.

"Yes, even if my height doesn't..." He paused, thought about what she said, and then scowled. "H-Hey! Dont even say such things! Naruto-kun is only like, a few inches taller than I am!"

"Really? I thought that there was half a foot between you two?"

Hanabi pondered in her mind, always believing that to be the case, though she could be wrong, as she hadn't really bothered ever thinking about it, only ever assuming such things.

"No, there isn't! Naruto-kun isn't that much taller than I am! And when I grow up, I will be dead tall...th-though, Kaa-chan wasn't tall, and she was a badass, so I don't see why I couldn't be a badass either...I think that I could be cool as well..."

Ryouta poked his fingers together, and remembered what Shisui had told him about her, and also what he remembered from the single time he met her, even if it is hazy now since it was a dream.

"Either way, I think that Shisui-sensei and Ayame-san plus Tsunami-san could be happy together."

Hanabi resounded her cheerful attitude to Shisui, earning nods in agreement from Ryouta and Tazuna, Sai not really seeing what they were doing so she just continued eating her meal.

Shisui, responding to that, forced his food down his throat, almost choking on it due to being a rush, and left the table abruptly, hiding the growing flush on his cheeks. Tsunami did the same thing, albiet at a slower rate, and disappeared out of the same door that Shisui used, leaving the three Genin and the old man alone, all of them bar Sai having shit eating grins on their faces.

* * *

At a undisclosed location, Zabuza was laying down on a bed, with Ameyuri in another bed next to him. Zabuza seemed to be a little bit of trouble, and Ameyuri was...she wasn't drugged to the eyeballs anymore, but she was angry at Zabuza, making her believe that she had eaten her baby, and other things as well, that she didn't want to think about, not that she could at this moment in time.

"My, Ameyuri, what has you troubled so?"

Zabuza couldn't help but tease Ameyuri right now, seeing her close to the edge of tears.

"You're a fucking bastard you are, Zabuza. Making me believe my baby was dead, and I was the one who ate him. That's just fucking sick. I was out of my mind on drugs, and you're the reason I feel crappy now. Even though I know it was a lie, the emotions of my pretend dead baby makes me feel as if it really happened. That damn pussy, giving me these drugs. Next time I see that cat, or that brat, I'm going to skewer them. That fucking cat is going to die, then the kid."

Ameyuri had determination within her eyes, shining brightly like a star. It shone very wildly, and made the area around her light up somehow, Zabuza becoming quite concerned about why that was happening.

Zabuza resisted a chuckle, remembering what happened.

"Geez, you don't need to be so angry. I was having a joke, and a fucking good one as well. It isn't my fault you were stupid enough to believe it."

Ameyuri's eyes darkened, regarding Zabuza with a dark glare within her orbs.

"Go and fucking kill yourself. Do the world a fucking favour. No one even likes you, not even your slave likes you. That chick Haku, doesn't like you. I don't like you, and your friends, never liked you. You were the least liked during the Seven Ninja Swordsman shit. You're nothing Zabuza, but shit on a shoe that needs to be wiped out of existence."

Ameyuri spat out very vilely as she had enough of Zabuza and what he had done to her personally, as Zabuza sent her a daring smirk.

"You cheeky bitch. You're really pushing your luck now aren't you sweetheart? You think things like that, yet you're the one who is a stupid bitch. Whatever happened to that guy who tries to steal those blades of yours, huh?"

The swordswoman scowled at the swordsman, twitching her fingers and grasped the bed sheet tightly.

"Tch, I am not going to rise to your level because you're an incompetent oaf that needs to leave me alone. And you don't need to worry about that person, you bastard. You've already made me believe that my baby was dead. Why don't you go and die you sick fucker!? Who does things like that and make people believe that they've eaten their children!? That's disgusting! Go and kill yourself and go to Hell!"

"You're the first person I will meet in Hell! I'll see you in Hell bitch!" The pair locked eyes for a minute, sparks going off between the two, then Zabuza smirked. "So, Ameyuri, you lost to a boy huh? And you said that I would have trouble with Shisui, yet you got your ass handed to ya by a preteen."

The now drugless woman glared at Zabuza for the comment.

"I didn't get my ass handed to me by him. It was a damn pussy. If that cat didn't come, I would've wrecked that child's shit. It was all circumstances that were against me, it isn't my fault that I am a target for pussies."

"That is true. You've always liked the lesbian action. Did the pussies come for your milk, Ameyuri?"

A vein popped in Ameyuri's head, and she went to stand up, but due to what Izumi did to her, she couldn't move, and ended up falling onto the bed again, making herself feel dizzy.

"Y-You bastard. You know that I am not a lesbian. Why even s-say something like that?"

She wheezed out, feeling the pain from her aching muscles from the attack with Izumi's cat.

"If that's what you say, then it must be true. But I still think that you are." Ameyuri looked down at the bed and sobbed soft tears, earning a small smile from Zabuza. "Anyway, woman. I've been thinking about Shisui-"

"Because you're gay for Shisui Uchiha and want to marry him? Awww, that's so lovely Zabuza, you've found yourself a husband. I knew you would do it eventually, as you never even bothered looking at me when I dress so provocatively, so men must've been on your radar. Well, I can see why, Shisui is quite sexy if I do say so myself, and his Otouto his cute as well, even if I am going to kill him. Damn, that boy was cute. Ugh, it's the Uchiha thing, they are just freaking hot. No wonder you want them as your boyfriends and or husbands."

Zabuza middle fingered Ameyuri who dried her tears, and beamed towards the man, imagining Zabuza and Shisui together, gaining a perverted face, Zabuza being quite frightened when she released a perverted giggle.

"You're disgusting. Stop thinking about me with men."

Zabuza commented, but he didn't get a real reply as she giggled perversely, now thinking about Zabuza, Shisui, and an older Ryouta in the mix as well.

Zabuza, for a lack of a better word, was terrified. He didn't want Ameyuri to think about him with other men, and even mumble about it either. So he did the only thing that he could do, and was inhale a good deep lung full of air.

"Anyway, as I was saying...I've been thinking about Shisui, and I've decided that I am going to be the one who makes him die. I've decided that I am going to take his life with my own hands, and my blade. He's my perfect opponent."

Zabuza thought this to be true.

Shisui was everything he was looking for in an opponent. He was strong, skilled, and intelligent as well as someone who he believed to be polar opposite to himself, so their personalities would clash, and make the fight more interesting in his eyes. Plus he had to wonder, in a straight out fight, who would win between them.

"Well, that's all good but what about the rest of them? No doubt, your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Zabuza snapped at the woman, clear anger on his face.

"Well he is in my head so shut your gob and don't ruin the fantasy at all bastard!" Ameyuri snapped, the man recoiling from her anger. "Now, what were you saying about your husband?"

Zabuza frowned, and was tempted to cut down Ameyuri, but for now, he knew that he needed her by his side, if he was going to face against Konoha Shinobi for the right to kill Tazuna.

"I was saying, I am going to kill Shisui, but knowing Shisui, he is going to bring someone else to help, and I know that he isn't going to use some kind of fodder Ninja. There are only some Ninja that I know of from Konoha. There is Might Guy, I remember him being a Taijutsu specialist. There is Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, he's also a possibility as well."

Ameyuri's eyes visibly widened at the name Kakashi, and Might Guy, recognizing them instantly, and released a small growl from her lips, the names being something that she didn't want to hear.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye huh. Hmmm, that would make sense, then they'd have three Sharingan users around, two Uchiha, and one none Uchiha. I've heard though, that Kakashi Hatake isn't able to use it without severe drain on his chakra, unlike a true Uchiha who can keep it active without much drainage. Even then, Kakashi is quite dangerous, and this Might Guy is also someone who is dangerous as well. I've heard that he's the expert Taijutsu user, and rarely, if at all, uses other types of combat."

Zabuza agreed with what she said, and sighed deeply.

"There are also some other things that I can think of. But I am willing to bet that it is either of those two, and if it is, we're going to have trouble. Shisui enough is a person who can take down quite a many opponents, with his Sharingan alone. And added in his other skills...well, it is going to be tough."

"I guess that he is. Also, as I said before, I am going to be the one to kill Ryouta Uchiha. He's made a humiliation out of me. He made a mockery of me, and I haven't a chance in hell from recovering from such a humiliation. But I am going to make sure that the kid dies by my hands, I am going to be the one that ends the Uchiha line if I have too. So what are we going to do with the other guys?"

Ameyuri thought about it, but she couldn't think of what to do. She had options, of course she did. But she wasn't sure on what was going to work against the new Jonin that they are going to need to beat.

Fortunately Zabuza had an idea, smirked, and pointed at Ameyuri.

"Don't you worry about that. I've called in a favour, and that person should be here soon. We'll gather our strength, and strike within a weeks time. We need to gather our strength again, and strike these bastards down. If we can at least take some of them out, then the others will be able to fall as well. Taking out Shisui will cut down their fighting chances in half. And the other Jonin they are going to send, wont stand a chance against that person."

"Who are you thinking of calling upon?"

Zabuza smirked, and told her the name.

As soon as she heard it, she was surprised to say the least.

"I didn't think that you'd call that person. I didn't even know that you could call upon that person."

Ameyuri couldn't say anymore than that, genuinely in surprise about the person Zabuza was bringing to aid them in the fight.

"Well, that bastard owes me a favour from years ago, and I am cashing in the favour now. If we're to win and get a leg up on these guys, we'll have to have the best, and I can't think of anyone else to help us in this, unless you've got a suggestion?"

Ameyuri paused, and searched her brain for a good answer, an answer that would make sense...but she couldn't think of any. She couldn't think of anyone that could aid them, at least she couldn't find anyone that was around and would be able to make it to them in the allotted time.

"...As of right now, I can't think of anything. I guess that we'll go with your person. Though I hope that the idiot doesn't make a mess of this, or turn on us in fact. You can never be too careful with that bastard."

Ameyuri resigned and allowed Zabuza to call upon the person that he was calling upon.

"I see, then we'll use that person. With the three of us, and Haku, plus the other Ninja that are going to cast the Hiding in Mist Technique to disable, at least slow down, that damn Sharingan that the Uchiha's are famous for, we'll have a fighting chance, and that's all we can hope for at this time."

"I guess you're right...that's what we have to hope for now..."

Ameyuri mumbled to herself, Zabuza raising his eyebrows in questioning.

"Hmmm? Is something the matter with you? Not that I care, but you seem to be down about something."

"It's nothing Zabuza, don't talk to me anymore, I'm going to sleep."

Ameyuri dismissed Zabuza, not wanting to converse with him anymore, with the reasons that she didn't want to talk to him about, not entirely about Zabuza, but some to do with Zabuza regardless.

"Tch, it seems like that brat, Ryouta Uchiha, really has gotten to you, hasn't he?"

Zabuza suddenly brought up to the shock of Ameyuri, who bit her lip for a few seconds, then shook her head to deny what Zabuza had said to her.

"What are you talking about? Don't discuss him with me. He's the enemy, someone I want to kill. Someone that I have to kill, so don't talk to me about that child anymore. A target is a target without exception and he's not an exception. He's nothing to me, he's a nobody. He isn't even on my radar, so don't bother talking about him within my presence."

The girl barked back, not wishing to discuss Ryouta Uchiha at this moment in time.

"Hmph, I saw it, Ameyuri. When you first saw him, you saw the same thing that I did, and that wasn't the eyes of a killer. He, is very much like Haku. The pair of them aren't killers. Even if I hate admitting it, the enemy at this time, Ryouta Uchiha, isn't a killer. I don't know where you heard that he was, but as soon as I saw him, I knew that he wasn't a killer. He doesn't have the same instincts as people like us. However, like Haku, I can tell that he is talented. He survived long enough against you, so even if he isn't a killer, Haku and Ryouta Uchiha are of the same breed. Talented, and pure hearted, and that in of itself, is a dangerous combination. In many ways, they are superior to people like us, and inferior to people like us as well. It's hard to come by people like that."

Zabuza expressed what he thought on the matter, and while he wasn't attempting to deter Ameyuri from killing Ryouta, as he really didn't care if he did or not, he just explained what he thought to be true, and deep down, Ameyuri was feeling something similar to him.

Ameyuri sighed, and looked out of the window, and saw that the sun was shining.

" _Damn you kid, I really hate the fact that I lost to your cat, and you actually were able to hold on against me. I don't know what it was, but I felt...bad about hurting you...tch me, entertaining the idea that hurting people is a bad thing and even thinking that you might not be a killer. Maybe it is because he doesn't look like a killer and the eyes suggested that he didn't like fighting...yet, why would that person, that thing, lie about it? Ah well, I guess it doesn't matter, a target is a target...but this feeling isn't right. I don't know why, but suddenly thinking about that kid dying weighs on my mind, more than usual...shit, what's going on with me...? Fucking kid, he's really got to me, with that damn innocent look on his face. But I still have a job to do, so sorry boy, I'm going to have to kill you._ "

Many thoughts, and feelings ran around Ameyuri's head right now, and inside of her heart as well. But she had a mission to do, and no matter if it was someone as kind as Ryouta, she wasn't going to stop the mission, no matter what happens...even if she felt some hesitation in killing Ryouta Uchiha.

* * *

On top of the house of Tazuna, sat Ryouta and Sai.

Shisui and Hanabi had left, escorting Tazuna in his duties, and Ryouta was left with Sai to watch the house with Tsunami and Inari inside, just incase that someone comes, though Shisui believed the chances were slim, he wasn't going to take chances on this mission anymore.

Ryouta merely watched over the house, and the surrounding areas, while Sai was drawing on her professional looking notebook. The pictures she were drawing, were all of Ryouta in various poses, but they weren't perverted.

They were pictures of Ryouta in different areas of the world. Some with a rainbow behind him, despite none being around. Some where him in the wild with animals all around him. And some other stunning imagines as well.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it Sai-chan?"

Ryouta commented, earning a small nod in return.

"Yes, the sun is quite nice, as you would say. I, like the sun. It shines brilliantly in the sky, and when it reflects off the water, it makes it better. Would you agree, Ryou-kun?"

Ryouta looked towards the side of the house, towards the lake/river, Ryouta wasn't sure which it was, and saw the sun shining in the water, and smiled, finding it to be quite the beautiful sight.

"Yes, I would agree with you there. I am glad we came here."

"Even though Ameyuri sliced your body and made you bleed, pass out and could've killed you?"

Sai noted, but Ryouta waved a hand at her.

"I've been nearly killed by many people, so another one doesn't really bother me. Though, I do wish to know why she wanted to kill me, and who could've hired her to do it. If I get the chance, I am going to ask her about it if she is going to be at least a little cooperative with me, that is. Though even if she isn't, I would still like to find out why she doesn't like me, and wants me to die."

Hearing that, Sai could see where he was coming from, and she would also like to know the same as well. She'd like to know why Ameyuri tried to kill him, and maybe even get some justice back on her for what she tried to do, as she had to think about the mission from Danzo.

"Yes...Ameyuri needs to be stopped, after all. She...cannot continue on, hurting people."

Sai spoke with a shaky voice, betraying her usual stoic attitude, in favour of showing a frown on her face, and a dark gaze within her eyes.

"Well, I suppose that she does need to be stopped, but how that happens, I don't know, I wouldn't want to kill her, unless she really doesn't have a good reason for doing what she's doing. If she's misunderstood, she doesn't deserve to die."

Sai didn't know if she agreed with what he said or not. She didn't believe that Ameyuri did deserve to live, because she attempted to kill Ryouta. Even if she was misguided, she didn't find it right that Ameyuri tried to kill Ryou. But at the same time, she could see why Ryouta said what he said, and since she wanted to gain favour, she swallowed what she really thought, and agreed with what he said.

"Yes...maybe you are right, Ryou-kun."

Even though she said that, Ryouta had suspicions that she didn't truly believe what she said, and could sense some form of malice within her, though it was highly suppressed, only being betrayed by the single thread of animosity within her voice.

"Sai-chan...erm, maybe it isn't my place to ask this...but, if Ameyuri came around again, and said that she didn't want to kill me anymore, would you believe her?"

"No."

The sudden answer was something Ryouta expected if he was honest with himself, but it didn't make it any less real for him that she was more...emotionally distant that he thought that she was.

"I see...so, that's how it is..."

"Ryou-kun, would you believe her if she said those words to you?"

Ryouta hummed a little bit in thought, attempting to find the answer.

"Well...I haven't really thought about it. If it was my Otou-san, then I would've said no, the same as well. But I don't know enough about Ameyuri to know if she is going to really try and kill me from behind, or she would be genuinely sorry for attacking me. I guess that it is a little naive of me to think this, but I don't think that she would really kill me if she said that she wasn't going too."

Sai wore a complicated expression on her face.

She didn't know if Ryouta was truly being naive, or that he just wanted to believe in Ameyuri's kindness, which wouldn't be a good thing to do, in her eyes. That's how Sai saw it, and Ryouta saw it as at least giving her a chance, to explain herself, if she did do something like that.

"Ryou-kun, on a completely different topic, how do you feel about secret organizations?"

Ryou gave Sai a strange look, curiously lifting his brows.

"Huh? What are you talking about? What secret organization?"

The Root member put a finger to her chin, and hummed in thought.

"Hmmmm, I was...curious, as to if you believe it would be a good idea to have a secret organization."

"For...what exactly? Why would it be secret?"

Ryouta wasn't really following the organization, but found it a little suspicious that she was suddenly asking about it, even asking him if he thought it was good to have something secret.

"That...I do not know. However, that is how it is. Would you...like to be apart of a secret organization?"

"Depends on what it is for. What is it for exactly?"

At the question, Sai looked down at the roof, and didn't know how to answer.

They sat there for a minute, and Sai didn't respond to the query that Ryouta had. She didn't even know how to respond if she was honest with herself. She didn't know what to say, or even how to say it. All she knew was the fact that she had to get Ryouta into Root, or Danzo would either kill her, or make her wish that she was dead. And while before meeting Ryouta, she wouldn't of given her death a thought...now, she was contemplating what it truly means to be alive.

"The organization is for...to say that it was for the protection of the Leaf, would that be fine for you?"

"I guess...but I don't get why it would have to be secret. Aren't we, Konoha Ninja, striving for the safety of the village? We are all working towards that goal, are we not?"

What Ryouta said, made sense to Sai. It made sense that they all were working towards the safety of the Leaf, but she knew that Danzo didn't see it that way, and knew Danzo wouldn't see it that way either.

"I see...yes, you're right, Ryou-kun."

"So, what brought this on then, Sai-chan? Why are you asking me to be apart of some secret organization? Are you apart of one or something?"

Even though he was joking, Sai thought that he had hit the nail right on the head, guessing the truth, even if he didn't realize it right now. In some aspects, she believed that he did figure out the truth with only a few lines of dialogue.

"No...I am currently not within a secret organization."

"Currently? Does that mean you were in the past?"

For some reason, Ryouta suddenly felt like he was onto something, sensing something change within his female comrade.

"I, cannot say. However, if I was Ryou-kun, would you think less of me?"

That question knocked him back a little bit, as he wasn't expecting it.

"Would I think less of you...? Eeh, it depends if you were doing something evil. You weren't doing something evil, were you?"

Sai denied it while shaking her head from side to side.

"No, that isn't the case. I am not, doing activities of an evil nature and I didn't before either. I, wouldn't do anything to displease, or make you hate me."

Ryouta carefully looked at Sai, and something within him was becoming...worried. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the way she was asking these statements, and questions, it was as if she was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't get what she was trying to tell him.

"I...see. Well, that's good. Yes, you shouldn't do evil things...though, I doubt that you would, as you're a nice, if a little crazy, girl who is also my friend."

Hearing that, Sai was relieved that he had said that. It was something that brought a warm feeling to her chest, a feeling that she never wanted to go away, as she liked it, the feeling that she felt right now, it was a good feeling.

Soon after that, Sai and Ryouta fell into a comfortable silence.

Ryouta watched the sun and the ground around them, watching if anyone else was going to come for them. Sai on the other hand, continue to draw and take note of the nature around her, inserting Ryouta into the scenery, even when he wasn't actually in the scenery.

For half an hour, this continued, neither saying anything to the other due to various reasons, mainly Ryouta being occupied with watching for enemies, and Sai being preoccupied with her drawings...that was until eventually, Ryouta couldn't take it anymore, and began a conversation with Sai.

"Sai-chan, what are you drawing, exactly?"

Ryouta, looking for some kind of conversation, decided to talk with Sai, as she was the only person around bar Tsunami, and Inari, but they were in the house doing what they did during the day and he found it kinda boring to be doing nothing.

Sai turned towards him, and showed him the latest picture she was working on, and it was a very beautiful drawing of her and Ryouta together, just sat on the house, like they were now, the only difference being, Ryouta and Sai's hands were connected with one another's.

"I thought that while we were on the roof, I would draw the pair of us. I like how the sun is reflecting off your eyes, so I drew the imagine with your eyes shining, and the sun reflecting and beating down onto us, while we connect each other's hands so we display the...closeness that you and Satsuki Uchiha display. I found it to be...interesting to show such a thing, and find it quite...good to show us in a state like this."

Sai explained, folding some bitter feelings for Satsuki, not wanting her to be with Ryouta. Secretly, Sai wished that Satsuki was replaced with her, as Ryouta seems to show the most interest in Satsuki, but that's because they grew up together, and though Sai didn't want to admit it, she knew that was the reason.

"I-I see, well, it looks very realistic. The lines are good, the technique is quite flawless if I do say so myself, and the way you have your drawings have deep emotion in them...maybe you don't see such things, but I think the drawings are a window to your emotions."

"My...emotions?"

Sai didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but Ryouta continued to give a small smile.

"Yes, that's right. This picture here, it shows how your love of nature is shown, and the way that you and I are...eeh, on the roof...holding hands from the looks of it, displaying that you like the closeness between the two of us. Yes, it makes it seem as if the people, this case us, have a closeness, a bond within the picture, overlooking the nature of the area, showing its beauty and grace as well. I think you've captured it very well."

The raven haired girl looked at the image for a number of seconds, contemplating what he was saying, and how she seemed to be expressing 'emotions' through the images. Though she didn't believe she was, Ryouta knew better, and knew that she was displaying emotions through the images that she had drawn.

"Ryou-kun...I don't quite understand. But I understand the closeness aspect and thank you for giving my drawings a good ranking. I, like being close to Ryou-kun."

Ryouta chuckled at that, and lightly patted the top of Sai's head, earning a muffled moan of happiness from Sai, even if it wasn't intentional.

"I like being close to you as well, Sai-chan." He commented, which brought a smile to her unknowing lips, and then Ryouta looked at the image she drew again, smiling fondly at it. "You must be really have a good talent for such things...w-well, your Jutsu relies on such things, doesn't it?"

Sai nodded, moving closer to him.

"Yes, that's right. My Jutsu does involve using special ink to animate the things I draw. Recently, I have been thinking about expanding on that ability, and making it so that I can draw more things, more useful things."

"Well, that's fantastic. Being able to draw something is good. I wish that I could draw as well as you can. I am quite envious."

The raven haired boy smiled out his answer, and showing a fake upset face, though he did really wish that he could draw as well as Sai could, but also knew that it wouldn't ever turn out like that.

The tension suddenly turned a little more...serious, and heavy. Sai suddenly began moving closer and closer to him, so much so that her thigh was grazing against his one as well. She used her left leg, entwining it with his right one, and linked both of her arms with his own.

"Sai-chan, what are you..."

Ryouta went to question, but he was cut off, when he saw that Sai was breathing a little more heavily than she was before.

"Ryou-kun, I...like drawing."

Her announcement made Ryouta smile, though still felt slightly uncomfortable due to the closeness of the girl, and her leg being around his own.

"That's good, I love your drawings...though, Sai-chan. Why are they always, me?"

Ryouta noted, seeing the other drawings, and they all had him in them. Even though they were different locations, all of them had in common that he was within the frame of the pictures, either in the foreground, or the background. But either way, he was still within the pictures.

Sai looked at the picture for a few seconds, then faced back to Ryouta.

"Hmmmm, I do not know. My hand always just naturally does it. Even when my conscious mind is thinking of something else, my subconscious is thinking of you. Ryou-kun is also...someone I like and I like, making Ryou-kun be in different situations that are meant to display kindness and other things like that."

She casually admitted for like the thousand time. However, unlike the usual ones, this one felt more genuine than the usual ones that come from her.

"Sai-chan...you're kind...but I don't get why you do like me...I mean, you suddenly just try it on with me, when we first met and ya kind of asked me to marry you, which I thought was funny and strange. I've heard of love at first sight and all, but...wow, that was...something I didn't expect."

It was a head scratching moment for Ryouta, as he didn't understand it, even to this day. The best explanation that he got was the fact that she thought that was how it was supposed to be, but that still didn't explain it for him, and he was confused as anything.

"Ryou-kun, I haven't made you dislike me, have I? If I have, I am terribly sorry, it wasn't my intention at all. I was merely expressing how I felt towards you during that time. Perhaps, I did come on strong...but I do not understand things like romance."

Ryouta furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head a single time.

"Not at all. I like Sai-chan very much. You haven't done anything to apologize for, so there is no need. And I don't understand romance much either. It's something you learn as you experience it, I suppose."

Hearing that, relief washed over the girl, and she took a deep breath in.

"I see, then I am happy Ryou-kun. Also Ryou-kun, may I ask you a question?"

"Hmmm?"

He hummed for her to continue, which she did after taking a breath.

"Ryou-kun, how do you feel about your current life, as a Ninja? Do you feel satisfied with being a Genin right now?"

The question caught Ryouta by surprise, and he didn't really know how to respond if he was honest with himself.

"That's...eeh, an odd question but...yeah, I quite like it. I'm a Genin, I'm a Ninja. Right now, that's enough for the current me. I like my life, but why are you asking me, all of a sudden?"

Sai held her head down, and an image of Danzo flashed into her mind, and she remembered what happened before she left, and how Danzo wants her to persuade Ryouta to join Root.

"Ryou-kun...have you ever thought about joining, the Anbu one day?"

"The Anbu?"

Sai confirmed it with a single nod of her head.

"Yes, that's right. The Anbu would be lucky to have a skillful Ninja in their ranks. I maybe am considered an Anbu member, already, a low ranking Anbu member though, technically. I, before being on Team Eleven, was considered a member of the Anbu."

Sai disclosed, having no reason to lie about it, as she was apart of it, just not apart of the regular one.

"O-Oh? I didn't know that. But if you're apart of the Anbu, why are you on Team Eleven?"

It didn't make sense to Ryouta, as he had heard things about the Anbu, and they wouldn't be in a regular lineup of Ninja.

"I...was placed on Squad Eleven because there weren't any other Ninja available, remember? Until a suitable replacement is found, I am apart of Team Eleven. But after that, I will most likely be reassigned somewhere else, to another Squad, or to the Anbu again."

Sai spoke with a dejected sigh escaping her lips, as she didn't want to leave Team Eleven, she liked them and had grown fond of them all, especially Ryouta, who she wanted to be close by forever. But she also had grown fond of Hanabi and Shisui as well, finding them good comrades to have.

Ryouta leaned closer, and gently grasped her hand, the girl looking at their connected hands, and a very small tinge of pink made itself known onto her face, showing Ryouta that the girl does indeed blush sometimes.

"Yeah, I remember that...but you know, even if Team Eleven gets another member, you're still going to be apart of it. I don't care what anyone says, you're a member of this team, officially or not, doesn't matter to me. We're Team Eleven, and that's that in my eyes."

His words made Sai place a hand over her heart, and a flush to form on her face. She couldn't help it, as his words made her feel wanted, desired, by Ryouta, and she never felt that with Root, preferring to be in Ryouta's company now, rather than Danzo's own company.

"That...makes my chest warm. Thank you, Ryou-kun. I haven't...ever been accepted anywhere before, and to hear it from you, it makes me feel...it makes me feel something...I don't know this emotion, but I believe it is called happiness. The feeling where your heart is fluttering, your body heats up, and you, I believe the word is enjoy, the company you're in."

Ryouta developed soft eyes, and rested a hand on her cheek, patting it softly.

"Sai-chan, don't be silly...you're a member of this team, and you're our friend as well. I wouldn't worry, about anything else. I will ask Shisui-sensei that if a replacement does come along, you can stay on the team. I mean, we're the original Team Eleven, so there really isn't a replacement for you."

After hearing everything he said, Sai couldn't deny that there was a warm sensation in her chest that wasn't going away. She felt the heat rise in her chest, and the warmth take over her body, spreading throughout her body, and made her feel, very complete.

Sai then leaned closer to Ryouta, parting her lips.

"Sai-chan, what are you..."

Ryouta couldn't finish his sentence, as Sai took the plunge. She silently pushed Ryouta down onto the tiles of the roof, and gently embraced him, getting on top of him, and showing him a genuine smile on her face.

"Ryou-kun, I consulted a book about relationships..."

"Ooh no, what did you read?"

He asked with bated breath, knowing that she didn't read, things that should be read and that always amounted to trouble for him, he was just thankful that Satsuki wasn't around, or she would be...more than angry.

"It said that when a woman, gets a compliment from a man, she should show her gratitude, and I wish to share mine with you."

"Th-There's no need necessary."

Ryouta mumbled a response, but Sai didn't accept it, and budged closer to his face.

"But, I feel like giving Ryou-kun something to show my gratitude for accepting me apart of Team Eleven."

"N-No, that's okay..."

He tried to dissuade her from advancing, but she wasn't taking no for an answer, and inched closer and closer to his lips. He pushed her back, however Sai reacted to this, and pinned his arms above his head.

"There, that is a good location for your hands, unless you prefer my breasts?"

"N-No! Get off me!"

He went to struggle against her, but straddled his hips, and swiftly kissed his jaw, a muffled cry coming from Ryouta's lips, his voice failing him at this moment in time in thanks to the girl.

"Do not worry, Ryou-kun. I do not, bite."

She spoke with lustful words, the aroma she naturally released hitting his nostrils in small whiffs, making his entire body tingle with excitement and fear, for very different reasons, Satsuki being one of them.

"W-Well, Satsuki-chan will bite if you do this! S-She's coming here, you know!?"

"Yes, I am aware of her impending arrival. That is why, I have to mate with you quickly so we can share our love with one another."

"Don't call it mating! We aren't animals!"

He struggled more with her, and since he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't try his best. If he did, he could've most likely got out of her grasp, but it would've hurt her, so he stuck to simply struggling against the girl.

"Why are you struggling Ryou-kun? I am about to give you pleasure. Do you not want me to pleasure you? I can make you release the semen from the head of your penis. I am confident that I can do this."

"Didn't we go over this already!? This isn't what we should be doing! This is classed as forced love, you know that!? Sai-chan, get off me already or I will have to force you off me! I don't wanna do that, but I will force you off me if you don't leave me with a choice!"

Sai shivered at the words, something about them being erotic to her.

"Ryou-kun, I like the sound of that. You could dominate me if you want? I wouldn't mind if Ryou-kun took control over my body, and made do anything that he desired."

He did a spit take, blushing immensely.

"D-Don't say such things!"

"Why not? Shisui-sensei said that you're looking for the word is I believe, a harem, and in the harem, 'types' have to be established. I am not confident, but I believe my type is masochist. I would like if Ryou-kun dominated my body, took control over me, and made me bend to your will. Even punishments might be fun to have. You could 'punish' me for being a naughty girl and defying your wishes and keeping you down like this."

If he could, Ryouta would've slapped himself in the head at that answer.

"There's something seriously wrong with you! Please let me go already! I-I am NOT going to dominate you!" Sai cutely tipped her head to the side, and leaned down, biting on his neck harshly, yet lovingly. "Aaaah~! W-What are you doing!?"

He felt a mixture of pain and pleasure, from the bite she gave him, while he quivered under her, his self control fading away.

She retracted her head, leaving a bite mark on his neck, that slowly turned into a small bruise. Sai licked her lips satisfactory.

"Ryou-kun, I have marked you now. That means-"

"Oi, bitch! Hands off my man right now!"

Suddenly, a new voice presented itself, and Ryouta knew the voice right off the bat.

He looked down, past Sai's body, and it confirmed his suspicions, as he was right. Satsuki, had appeared down below, panting and had some sweat dripping off her body.

"S-Satsuki-chan..." He mumbled in surprise. "I-I thought that you would be getting here later..."

He was in awe at how fast she got to the Land of Waves. Shisui himself estimated that they wouldn't get to the Land of Waves until nightfall, and that was if they picked up the pace. Though, he did notice that neither Naruto, Kakashi, or Sakura were with her.

Satsuki's eyes went towards the close up Sai to Ryouta's body, and she gave a harsh glare.

"As I said, get your hands off my man, or I will have to get physical."

Hearing that, Ryouta panicked slightly, not wanting to see Satsuki and Sai fight. Sai on the other hand didn't do anything but smile towards the raven haired girl, though it was painfully obvious that the smile was a fake one.

"Oh, what a surprise, Satsuki-san. Ryou-kun and I were just about to have some intimate moments. Would you care to leave while Ryou-kun and I bond together as teammates? We're going to engage in sexual intercourse."

Satsuki's expression darkened, and she pushed Sai off Ryouta, bringing him to her body, and snuggled against his neck, repeatedly kissed his neck, and the surrounding areas comfortingly.

"Ooh my poor baby. I heard what happened with some chick named Ameyuri. That cheeky bitch. I swear, the next time I see this chick, I will give her something to think about, hurting my Ryou."

Ryou rolled his eyes, and hugged her back, seeing that Sai had a pissed expression, even if she didn't realize it, also brought the girl close, igniting a look of jealousy to erupt from Satsuki, but with a single kiss from Ryouta, Satsuki was complacent.

"Satsuki-chan, I am glad you're here, but don't worry, I am fine now."

"Are you sure? The Hokage said that you had been injured badly...but you seem fine to me...but, how did you heal so fast?"

"Hehe, I wouldn't know really. I think that it had something to do with the Angel that came during the night."

The words he spoke, drew confusion to the pair of them, but it was Satsuki to question it.

"What are you talking about? What Angel?"

"Ehehehe, I couldn't really say...I just know, that an Angel was looking over me."

At that, Satsuki and Sai merely laid their heads on his shoulders, but also glared at one another, Satsuki more than Sai. Sai just softly rubbed Ryouta's chest, so Satsuki did the same, only more sensual.

Satsuki, noticed the bite mark on Ryouta's neck, knowing that Sai had given him a love bite, and decided to kick her ass later on for it, as right now, she just wanted to spend time with Ryouta without having to worry about such things.

Ryouta then suddenly remembered something, and looked at the girl for some answers.

"By the way, Satsuki-chan, where are your teammates?"

At the question, Satsuki merely smirked.

* * *

On the other side of the Land of Waves, near where Ryouta and the others had docked when they came to the Land of Waves, stood a dumbfounded Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura, all staring at the water that was before them, the vast water.

"Eeh, Sensei...did Satsuki really just run off? I didn't even notice her going."

Sakura's perplexing question was met with a nod from the Sensei.

"Yes...it seems that she...really wanted to get to Ryouta Uchiha quickly."

"Why's that dattebayo?"

Naruto was quite confused on the matter, but Kakashi explained.

"I heard her say that Sai was coming onto Ryouta Uchiha, and that she couldn't stand around here, and allow that to happen. She sensed 'danger' to Ryouta Uchiha's virginity, so she ran-"

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sakura cried, and rushed off. "I wont let Sai or Satsuki take your virginity Ryou-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! I'm the one that's going to take it when we're appropriate aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage!"

At that, Sakura disappeared faster than even Kakashi could see, the man blinking a number of times in an attempt to understand what was going on.

"Eeeh...Sensei, what's a virginity exactly?"

At Naruto's question, Kakashi chuckled unevenly.

"Yeah...I'm not going to touch that one, Naruto."

It was too difficult for Kakashi to understand, but Naruto being Naruto, wouldn't drop it anytime soon.

"Awwww! Sensei! I want to know what it is! Is it some special training?! If it is, I wanna do it as well! I don't want to fall behind Ryou! If he's getting special training, then I want one as well dattebayo!"

Kakashi inwardly sighed, and attempted his best to explain it, knowing Naruto wasn't going to let it go anytime soon.

"Well, it's a special workout between a man and a woman, or a woman and a woman or a man and man, depending on what your preference is. It's...not something you do, the word 'virginity' I mean...it is something that you lose, and some would say, makes you a man."

At the words 'makes you a man' and how he took them to mean that he could become Hokage, by becoming a man, Naruto gleefully looked towards Kakashi, placing his hands together.

"Sensei! Help me lose my virginity!"

"No I wont!"

Kakashi quickly got out, shaking his head in annoyance which drew a pout to the blondes lips.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Come on Sensei! Help me!"

"N-No, Naruto! I can't help you with something like that! Find someone else to help you!"

Naruto growled in discontent at the answer, slamming his feet onto the ground to vent his anger.

"Aaaaaaaah! Fine, I will just ask Ryou to help me!" At that, Kakashi snickered, drawing Naruto's curiosity. "W-What is it Sensei? Do you think he wont do it with me? We do everything together!"

Kakashi held back another chuckle, and held a hand to his mouth, and took in a deep breath through his nose.

"Well...yeah, I don't think he'll want to do this with you...and, unless I'm mistaken, I don't think you'll want to do it with him either." Kakashi explained, and frowned under his mask. " _Seriously, why doesn't this kid know about virginity's, yet Sakura and Satsuki does...I suppose those two are just more knowledgeable about it...but I'm not teaching Naruto about it, I might ask that Uchiha kid Ryouta to do it, I am sure he knows what it is and since they're friends, he'd love to teach Naruto...perfect._ "

While Kakashi was hatching a 'plan', Naruto looked at the ground dejectedly.

"But, if I don't lose it, I will be behind Ryou, and we'd promise to always be on the same level all the time..."

"Look Naruto, it isn't like he is going to surpass you if he isn't a virgin anymore. It has nothing to do with battle prowess."

"B-But you said that losing your virginity makes you a man! I don't understand!"

Kakashi slapped himself in the face, and smiled weakly from under his mask.

"Look, Naruto. The virginity thing is...eeh, I am sure that you would want to lose it to...that Hyuga girl, Hinata I believe her name is. Yes, Shisui and others have told me how close you are, so she would be able to help you become...not a virgin anymore."

It confused Naruto for a few seconds on how Hinata would be able to help him 'become a man' and pondered it for a few seconds, until something clicked within his mind, and he became extremely happy.

"Perfect!" Naruto cheered, thrusting his hands into the air. "If Ryou is going to have Sakura-chan, Satsuki or Sai help him, then I will have Hinata help me! That's it Sensei! I will ask Hinata to help me become a man and lose my virginity! Thank you Sensei, I can't wait to see Hinata again! I wont lose to Ryou, and become a man first with Hinata's help dattebayo!"

"Actually-" Before he could say anything, Naruto ran off towards Tazuna's house rejoicing about losing his virginity to Hinata and surpassing Ryouta, Kakashi already telling them were it was beforehand from the information he got from Hiruzen, completely missing the point Kakashi tried to put across. "...Never mind...ugh, I'm gonna have to have Ryouta explain to him about it, and how it would...probably kill the young shy Hinata to even attempt something like this, with the situation being erotic and all...Shisui, save me from this preteen nightmare before it is too late and I lose my mind. Switch teams with me Shisui...please...I can't stand it anymore...Shisui save me..."

With a heavy heart and a lone tear falling down his face from his single visible eye, Kakashi dragged his body forward towards Tazuna's house, ready to help Shisui with the mission.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, something's happened this chapter! Team Seven have been deployed, Haku and Ryouta reconnected, with more to come in these future chapters, also some bonding between Sai and Ryouta, setting up future chapters as well with their conversations. And even Ameyuri wondering and thinking about the nature of the mission she was given, and what she really thinks about it. Maybe she'll have a change of heart? Who knows. But Shisui has some training planned ahead for both teams, and they're going to need it, with Zabuza calling in some backup, but who that person is, will be revealed in time!**

 **Eeh, not much to add, next chapter will be some more bonding, training and story building as well. Soon, the fight on the bridge will happen, in a few chapters, and that's it, so until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, I'm glad that it did~ I thought it would be a funny little thing to put in~**

 **Linkonpark100; Seems like it, doesn't it?**

 **Mango eater 24; Thanks! I'm glad that you liked those parts! Well, he's still a kid, so you know he's going to get taller. And awesome suggest!**

 **DocSlendy; Eeh, was that canon? I don't think that it was really brought up where he actually lived. At least from what I can gather, he didn't live in the Red Light district, and that was a fanfiction thing that a few people use. Yeah, the power of the book is quite strong, isn't it?**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Yeah, I like doing things like that, mixing it up a little bit, and giving an insight to such things as well. Eeh, you'll have to wait and see what happens with Ameyuri. Those are some awesome suggestions!**

 **Naroku; Hehe, I'm glad that you like it! Yup, don't worry, I know your standing on that particular person. And awesome suggestions!**

 **Cloud4012; Hehe, I'm happy that I could bring a smile and a laugh from you~ Yeah, I've got some ideas for them alright~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Hehe, I'm glad that scene was good for you~ And yeah, I suppose so, huh~ Well, after all the teasing Shisui has given him, I think Ryouta is in prime position to tease the boy right back. Ameyuri's surely having an internal dialogue with herself right about now, isn't she? Yup, Team Seven have come together! Well, they are 'professionals' but still preteens at heart, so they might get into small squabbles, you never know.**

 **Lightwave; Hehe, I'm glad that you loved it! Yeah, they met after all of those years, and more interactions to come in the future! Yeah, because of how quite similar they are, which is shown more in this chapter, she's quite concerned for him. When it comes down to it, I'm sure that Haku will see something alright. Hmmm, that's a good question, isn't it? Who has he brought to help them? Hehe, she's got Ryouta senses, and can tell when a girl is near him.**

 **Neonlight01; Well, they are pretty good at working together, and such. It's payback alright, for all the times that Shisui has teased them, at least from Hanabi and Ryouta. Eeh, he's most likely gonna be with Tsunami, and Ayame. Hmmm, it seems that Sai has many things to think about, doesn't she? She must be, she must be.**

 **Skull Flame; Aye, he surely does have his work cut out for him, doesn't he? I could see that happening anyway, Hinata is going to be decked by a nosebleed or something. Heh...that would be scary for Naruto, huh. I think anyone would be pissed if they were convinced that they had eaten their child while stoned. Yeah, it's gonna be interesting alright~ Well, Sai has always been strange, ya'know? Hmmmm, it could be, you never know. And thank you!**

 **AlphaOmega; Hehe, poor Hinata would die on the spot if asked something like. Yeah, because of the special bond they share, Haku doesn't want Ryouta to be in the Wave anymore. Even if it means that she wont be able to see him, she'd rather have him alive and away, than dead where she could see it. I've got my plans for what's gonna happen with Shisui and Danzo, and the likes of that. Those are some cool suggestions!**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, it is gonna be quite funny when it is mentioned again. Yeah, it could be quite awkward, huh. Poor Hinata might die from overload. Eeh, for now it is only those two really. Sai is pretty socially inept, and Anko...is Anko. She'll do whatever to tease him. Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it! Exactly~ Payback surely is a bitch, huh~?**

 **Jugar38; Yeah, there's quite abit of it, isn't there? And God yeah, Hiashi would kill Naruto if he asked his daughter such a thing while he was around, or caught wind of it. Thank you!**

 **Guest 1; Well, everyone does eventually, so yeah he will.**

 **Guest 2; That would be quite interesting, huh. I will give it a think over!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The training part 1!**

"I can't believe it, that you're okay. I thought the worst. I truly thought something terrible happened to you, I was sick with worry Ryou."

Satsuki mumbled as she checked over Ryouta's wounds, which he didn't really have at the moment, at least he didn't have many left anymore, thanks to Izumi's teaching's, and the girl personally healing him, though he wasn't any the wiser about such things.

She checked over his whole body, after forcing him into a bedroom that he shared with Shisui, and most likely she was going to share as well from this day forth. Ryouta could tell that he would be sharing a bed with her tonight, whether he wanted too or not, though he didn't have any reason to deny her such things.

"Satsuki-chan, was it really necessary to get me out of my clothes?"

Satsuki's mouth curled upwards.

"It was, now hush and allow me to continue. I'm only looking out for your best interests, after all. I only want to make sure that you're safe and sound, and happy as well. So hush now my love, and allow me to check over your sweet body...eeh, your body."

Satsuki chuckled nervously at the end as her hand slid over his flat stomach, taking in the skin he had, and how smooth it was. And now Ryouta was stood there, completely nude, save his underwear.

She forced Ryouta to take off all his clothes, save his underwear which he wouldn't part with. Though she looked over his body because he supposedly had wounds...that was really just a pretext so she could get him out of his clothes.

Even he himself realized this fact. But despite realizing this fact, he didn't seem to care that much, being used to being stripped by Satsuki, and then subjected to her various...likes, which usually include groping certain areas of his body.

"Ooh good, it seems that you don't have any wounds left."

She sighed in relief, and stood tall, a few inches above Ryouta, looking slightly down at him to meet his gaze. Ryouta put on a brave face, and spoke to her with a kind smile on his lips, and in his heart as well.

"Hehe, don't worry about me Satsuki-chan. I'm as tough as nails. No Jonin woman is going to keep me down for long. I wont lose to someone like Ameyuri-san."

Even though he said that confidently, Satsuki wasn't quite as convinced, and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his head to her neck, and gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't be an idiot. Being tough as nails doesn't mean you're going to be able to win such fights, you understand me? Against a Jonin, what the hell even happened? I didn't get to hear much about it, but I'm concerned Ryou, I really am. These sick bastards keep coming for you, and I can't-"

"Shhhhh." He soothed, and hugged her tightly. "You're getting worked up for nothing, Satsuki-chan. I'm fine, don't worry about me. See? There's nothing on my body, I'm okay now. I'm sorry for worrying you. That wasn't my intention...actually, it wasn't my intention to come across someone else who wants my death, but what can you do? You have to take it in stride, I suppose."

Satsuki took in a deep breath, then moved her face so she was face to face with Ryouta, staring into his onyx eyes with her own onyx eyes, getting lost in the sea of black that she could see before her.

"Ryou, I was really worried you know? I know you're a strong Ninja, and you can take care of yourself. But it doesn't mean I can't still worry about you my handsome Ryou, can't I?"

Ryouta gave a single inclination and gave her a small kiss on her nose, the girl pouting and wishing that it was on her lips. She wished that he had kissed her lips, but the nose would do for now.

"You can, but please don't be so concerned. I've been hurt in the past, and I will be hurt in the future. I'm just gonna have to get stronger, and face this Ameyuri-san again and teach her that it is not okay to mess with someone like me. That's something that you cannot do, at all."

Ryouta expressed his desire to face Ameyuri. He wasn't one to run from a fight, especially considering that this was personal to him now. It was a fight that he had to be in, he had to face the girl, and make sure that she knew that she was wrong about him, and he also wanted to understand why she wanted him to die. It didn't make sense to him, but he would be damned if he didn't find out the reason.

"No, you're not facing her again, Ryou." Satsuki denied his chances, and faced him sternly. "This chick nearly killed you the last time you went against her. If you do it again, what makes you so sure that you aren't going to die by her hand? I couldn't stand it if you died because of this bitch. Don't face her again, you can't face her. You know, you'll die by her blades or whatever, you understand me?"

She didn't want to appear to be the nagging girlfriend, but she was concerned for his safety. She didn't want him to go against this Ameyuri, as she seemed to have it out for him, so there was no telling how strong she would become and what tricks she would use to kill Ryouta on the spot.

"I don't have a clue, but Satsuki-chan...even if I want to stay away from her, it doesn't mean I can. Shi-nii...eeh, Shisui-sensei said that the most logical outcome for the battle is that Zabuza-san and Ameyuri-san are going to be contending against Shisui-sensei and myself. We've also theorized that a new Ninja is going to appear as well, that will most likely fight against Kakashi-sensei. So, odds are, I am going to be facing off against Ameyuri-san again, in a fight to the death, most likely, until Shisui-sensei or Kakashi-sensei can finish off their opponents. Shisui-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are tough, but with Ninja of Zabuza and most likely the other Ninja's capabilities, plus the fact that Zabuza is going to hinder us with using something that limits the uses of our Sharingan, the battle is going to be tough for them, and I am only going to be able to hold off Ameyuri-san, at best, probably."

"B-But even then..."

Satsuki went to argue against him, but Ryouta placed a hand on her cheek, and stroking it lovingly. The warmth radiated from him, and filled her with fuzzy feelings, but that was only a temporary fix to what she was feeling right now.

"Don't worry about it. Shisui-sensei is going to train me so I can handle such an opponent. With Shisui-sensei training me, I know that I will become stronger than I was before! I will be able to face off against this opponent, and come out on top. You just have to believe, you know? You have to believe in yourself, and make it known that she is going to be seeing stars once I face off against her."

Though he said that with a smile, Satsuki wasn't as convinced as he was about it and didn't think that he was seeing things as clearly as he should be doing, and cocked an eyebrow up in concern.

"Even if he is, after a single week, you're supposed to handle an opponent of that level!? It doesn't make sense, Ryou! Please reconsider doing this...I'm not saying run away, but don't fight until either Shisui-san or Kakashi comes to help. I mean, a Jonin is out of our leagues right now. There's no way that one on one, you're going to be able to win against a Jonin. It just isn't possible, you know?"

That what she thought of the matter. She didn't see how Ryou would be able to win. She didn't doubt his abilities as a Shinobi, but even she knew that a Jonin would be out of their leagues right now.

Ryouta though shook his head to what she said.

"Satsuki-chan, if I gave up everytime a bad guy comes that is stronger than myself, then I would be dead right now. Remember, that mask bastard? That person is stronger than Ameyuri-san, I know that. But I survived getting stabbed by that thing, and I survived an encounter with this woman as well. I even survived my Otou-sans attempts on my life when I was so young, and he was a reputable Shinobi back in the day. He was very strong, yet I was able to live through that. And if I can live through that, then I will be damned if Ameyuri-san is the one who finishes me off. Even if she's been hired to do so, possibly, I wont die by her hands. I will do it again if I have too. Survive that is."

Ryouta finished while giving a sigh.

That's how he honestly thought of the situation. He thought that if he said these words to Satsuki, she would be able to see that he had survived harsh times, and would continue to do so in the future...how wrong he was.

Instead of showing her that he could handle it, she saw it slightly differently to how Ryouta saw it, and brought it up with him.

"But you shouldn't have too! Don't you see what I'm trying to say!? This shouldn't have to be your fight! You're not supposed to be in these kind of situations! Keiichi, your Otou-sama, and the mask shouldn't have come after you, and neither should this bitch either, who doesn't even know you! You're a good guy, why does this chick even want to kill you?! I bet it was that damn mask that's done this! Mark my words Ryou, it was that bastard that's doing this! That bastard seemed to have some weird obsession with you back then, it isn't going to change over the years, and now rather than do it itself, it has sent this Ameyuri bitch after you! Didn't you yourself say that she was sent because she was hired? It makes sense to me."

Satsuki finished with an annoyed huff, and crossed her arms defiantly.

Ryouta went to rebuke what she said...but then he thought about it, and it made sense. In someway, it did make sense that Madara would send someone after him, and would want him to die. But he couldn't shake a feeling that it was something more than that. Something that he wasn't seeing. It was almost as if it was right before him, but he couldn't see what it was.

"Erm, maybe you're right...but even if that's the case, I still can't back down. Ameyuri-san isn't going to back down from me, so I can't back down and show weakness either. I've got to show my strong side and show her that I'm not someone she can bully. I'm not going to be pushed around by anyone anymore, especially someone who wants to kill me. I didn't survive those attacks, and the heartbreak of having Izumi-nee disappear out of my life for nothing. If anything, they've given me a resilient heart, and I'm gonna use my heart to give me strength, to face this woman in a fight, and come out on top."

Ryouta showed Satsuki his determination, and for a few seconds, she blushed at how forward he was, quite unlike the usual Ryouta, and she couldn't say that she wasn't turned on by it.

But even though Ryouta said that, Satsuki still wasn't quite convinced.

"But even if you say that, some special training isn't going to make you strong enough to face a Jonin in a week. If you had a month, a year maybe I could see it happening. But a week? You really think that a week is going to make you strong enough to face this kind of opponent? Do you honestly think that it is going to make a difference at all? A week is nothing. That will go by so quickly, and you can't even be sure that it is going to be a week that this Zabuza and Ameyuri are going to hold off...I'm just concerned about you. I really don't want you to die, Ryou. I couldn't stand it if you disappeared as well. I can't have you dying on me either. I'd miss you way too much. I can't have you go Ryou, I love you."

Ryouta's mouth opened to answer the question, then he paused. For a brief second, he thought about what she said, then he adopted a smile, a smile that Satsuki found oddly soothing, that made her feel warm when she wasn't supposed to feel warm. The smile of a boy that was soothing his girl.

"That's something you're right about. There's no way that in a week, I would be able to face an opponent like Ameyuri-san on equal standing."

"Then, what are you..."

She trailed off, when she felt Ryouta's hand caress her face gently, the feeling of his fingertips being soothing to her. Her skin flushed at the touch she received from Ryouta, her eyes fluttered when he peered into her own ones.

"Satsuki-chan, if you're by my side, then I can't possibly lose. You're a reason that I can continue fighting. So, why don't we fight this woman together, and show her why Uchiha 12 year olds aren't to be messed with? Doesn't that sound good to you? Us, fighting together, showing this chick who's boss around here? I think that it makes perfect sense. We know one another's movements inside and out, and have the best teamwork, even standing on equal footing to my and Shi-nii's teamwork, so I can see us working well together against Ameyuri-san, even after she's come at us with everything she's got. Together, we'll be able to face this chick."

Satsuki smiled at Ryouta's provocative words, licking her lips dangerously.

"Well, if you're giving me an invitation to stand beside you on a battlefield, then I don't have any choice other than to comply with your demands. You're such a needy boy, aren't you?"

Satsuki joked, then she ran her fingers across his back, and went down his back with her soft fingers, Ryouta knowing where she was going, and sighed openly, and was right when she groped his butt.

"Geez Satsuki-chan. That wasn't an offer to grope my butt. It was an offer to fight, nothing to do with my butt."

Satsuki showed a dissatisfied face, and defiantly shook her head.

"Hmph, don't say such things. I don't need you to offer it me, I can do it because I own it, that's why. Now shut up and give me those lips of yours, press them against my own and lets fall into our passion."

"Mehehe, if that happened, Satsuki-chan and I would end up being ecchi with one another."

Ryouta noted, though it drew a blush on the raven haired girls cheeks.

"...I wouldn't mind that, actually."

She confessed, and flushed even harder, collapsing against his chest. Ryouta blushed a little at her words, and sunk to the floor with her, and gently laid his lips over hers for a brief instance, before pulling away and holding her close to his chest.

* * *

Sometime later, a dressed Ryouta and Satsuki were downstairs, where as soon as the pair entered, Inari rushed off upstairs to the confusion of Ryouta, while Satsuki simply didn't care.

Inside of the living area, an exhausted Kakashi sat next to Shisui, and looked as if he needed a hug. Hanabi was casually sat at the dining table, and was awaiting food, the same as Sai, who merely watched the antics before her, Naruto looking at Kakashi in wonder, and kept asking a certain question, a question that Kakashi didn't want to answer.

Tsunami was in the kitchen, and was cooking food, her father sat at the table as well. Everyone once in awhile, Shisui would cast his gaze towards Tsunami, but would then turn away.

However, there was a single pink haired girl who looked to be ragged and had was breathing erratically, unable to do anything more than that for a few moments. But then her eyes laid upon Ryouta, and her face broke out into a tired smile.

"Ryou-kun! A-Are you okay!? Satsuki dragged you away before I could check on you! I was worried that you had died or something! Ooh thank God you're okay! I feel so good right now! I was so worried that I was going to die with worry! I thought that it was going to happen!"

Sakura had a worried gaze and an equally troubled face on, but before she could move forward, Satsuki got between them, and put out her hand, stopping her movements.

"No Sakura, don't take another step forward. You're not allowed to take a single step forward, if you know what's good for you. You're not allowed to do anything more than you've already done."

Satsuki warned, Sakura glaring in discontent.

"Why can't I take a step forward, and you can cling to him!? It isn't fair shannaro!"

"What the hell is a 'shannaro'?"

Satsuki's question was met with a full on flush on her cheeks, Sakura blushing and looking to the side.

"Th-That's not your business...b-but, like...I-I want to see if Ryou-kun is okay as well! W-Why are you always against me when there are bigger threats!" Sakura announced, and closed in between her and Satsuki. "You see, you're going about this wrong, Satsuki."

Sakura's thoughts made Satsuki's eyebrows lift up in perplexity.

"I'm going about this wrong, am I? So, how should I go about this?"

Satsuki spoke with mirth etched into her face.

Sakura glanced at Hanabi, and then Sai, both of them being unaware that they were being talked about, and Sakura smirked as she leaned closer to Satsuki.

"You see, those two chicks there, and piglet back in Konoha are our competition. Even you, who is stronger than I, would have trouble with all of them. So why don't you have a truce with me?"

Sakura suggested something that made Satsuki unsure.

"A...truce with you? Why the hell would I ever make a truce with you? Would I be stoned, like you are with baby Gilgamesh, in this scenario? I don't get why I would ever make a truce with someone like you, for Ryou's heart."

Satsuki was on the fence about it, and was looking for any ulterior motives, while Ryouta merely looked between the pair of females, and was lost on what they were truly talking about.

Sakura nodded, and slyly moved to the other side of Ryou, and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"You see, you'll be superior to me. I already know you're number one, and I wouldn't ever be stupid enough to tackle you for that role. But, that's a good thing for us. I don't mind being the second, or whatever place you want me to be. But people like the pig, and Hanabi over there wont settle for less than best. However, for girls like me, I don't mind not being number one, so why don't we just form a truce, and we can please Ryou-kun together? Even you can't deny that the last time you fought Sai, she almost beat you. Together, we can dominate these people, and become in a threeway relationship with Ryou-kun. Doesn't that sound fair? To me, it sounds like that we could keep the chicks away, and please Ryou-kun all the same."

Sakura offered a proposal, which Shisui could hear, and smirked at the girls suggestion, nodding his head in approval, seeing that Sakura was taking initiative in this, and was glad that she chose to do this.

" _She's definitely a major player within the harem. Just for these actions, I'm gonna make sure that Ryou takes this woman on a date. He needs to take this woman on a date! She's really cool, and is even forming an alliance with Satsuki. Not many others would do something like that. She's very intelligent, to pick the strongest female of her generation, and the one closest to Ryou. Yeah, she's gonna be a big player in this harem, and I am so proud that she got within the harem._ "

Shisui couldn't be more happy right now. Seeing that there was Sakura, who was really getting into the good swing of things, and Satsuki, even looking as if she was contemplating it, Shisui found it quite amusing to say the least.

Satsuki got into thought about what Sakura said at the same time that Shisui was thinking.

" _Hmmmm, I don't know what this chick is trying to do, but I can't deny what she was saying. That Sai is my main competition, and knowing Hanabi, she wouldn't lay down and accept defeat, and she'd be too proud to work with me. Though Ino is a good choice, I guess, Sakura isn't so bad either. Plus, I can control how close she gets with Ryou...yeah, that's a good thing. I can make sure that she doesn't go too overboard, and make Ryou uncomfortable. Alright, I suppose that I could see it through, a little bit, though if she tries something with him without my permission, then she's getting the sack._ "

While Satsuki was thinking about it, Ryouta looked at Sakura, and saw that she was giving him a small smile, which he returned.

"So Sakura-chan, are you okay? It must've been tiring coming here so quickly, and abruptly, huh. I'm sorry that we can't handle it without your assistance, and your team of course. So you have my thanks."

"Hehe, I'm okay~ Don't worry about such things, Ryou-kun. Everyone needs help sometimes, so you can rely on me. I don't know what I am going to be able to do against a Jonin, but I will do my best. I heard that you were injured though, are you okay?"

Sakura wore a concerned face, but Ryouta merely smiled and petted her head.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me. A rouge Shinobi isn't going to keep me down for long. Don't worry about me Sakura-chan, I'm alright."

Sakura took a relaxing breath, releasing it with a happy sigh.

"Phew, that's a relief. I was worried all the way here, and when Hokage-sama said such things about how some Jonin did these injuries to you, it was only more worrying. And now another Ninja wants to have a fight with you, huh. Does that mean you're famous among Shinobi's?"

"Certain types of Shinobi's yes, I suppose that I am. Though it isn't a good thing at all. I would prefer not being on a Shinobi's hit list."

Sakura giggled, and thought that it was a joke, but when she saw the seriousness in his eyes, she knew there and then that it wasn't a joke at all, but he was being serious, and that made herself berate herself.

"Y-Yes, you're right about that...you shouldn't be on hit lists..."

As she mumbled that out, Satsuki got out of her thoughts, and looked at Sakura coldly.

"For now, I suppose that I can comply with you, and have you aide me. Though, don't step out of bounds now, and don't attempt to take Ryou away from me, or something is going to happen to you."

At Satsuki's threat, Sakura backed down, and merely nodded, muttering "I'm not so sure about this anymore." under her breath, though Ryouta caught it, and gently smiled at her, causing her to blush a little bit.

At the same time, Kakashi looked at Shisui, and saw that he was causally looking at Tsunami some of the time, though that was for literally a second at a time, before he'd turn his head away from her. But in that time, Kakashi was able to catch the glimpses that they are having with one another.

"So...you and the blue haired woman, what's the story? Don't tell me that you're dating the clients daughter, and a beauty like that. You've already got the beautiful Ayame-chan, and now this woman as well? Damn it, does building harems come naturally to your family? That Ryouta kid already has Satsuki, Sakura, that Ino girl, that Hanabi girl, that Sai girl and maybe even Anko, possibly Mikoto-san as well. Damn, that kids getting more action than I do...and he's still a freaking virgin, right? And you, you're getting the blue haired Milf, and Ayame-san, the ramen chick...where is the love for me? This isn't fair at all, I think that this is your fault Shisui. So, tell me what's going on with this?"

Kakashi brought up to the flustered Shisui, the man shaking his head.

"N-Nothing, there's nothing going on at all. Don't worry about such things...I haven't said anything or anything like that and hehe, building harems is in the genes, I got it from Kaa-chan who used to say the same about me but...eeh, I just wanted you to know that I am appreciative of you coming with your...team."

Kakashi looked at his so called team, seeing two of them on the arms of Ryouta, and now both on his thighs, Satsuki on the left, Sakura on the right, sat down at the table. He then looked at Naruto, and saw that he was looking at him with an expecting gaze in his ocean orbs, but the Jonin shook his head, causing Naruto to stomp his foot with annoyance and grumble "It's not fair dattebayo!" as Kakashi rolled his lone eye, Shisui showing a smile at Naruto's words.

"Right...my team are...Shisui, are you sure they'll be able to handle this? I mean, maybe Satsuki I suppose. Though Naruto, and Sakura...well, the former is reckless, and the other one, I am unsure if she's up to something like this. I know that she trains hard, but comparing her to Satsuki isn't right. I mean, Satsuki is naturally quite skilled, and often trains with you, and the Ryouta kid. While Sakura does train with the Ryouta kid, I feel like she might not be up to a battle like this, mentally. As for Naruto...I am sure that you can understand my concerns for him in particular."

Shisui chuckled, and shook his head.

"Don't worry about your team, I know all of them are uniquely skilled in their own way. Naruto-kun and Sakura-san there aren't pushovers. I know that they'll be able to do something amazing, just watch them grow and learn. As for Sakura-san not being able to handle this mentally...I think that she'll be alright. She's very mentally strong, even more so than Satsuki. Even if it doesn't look like it, I've seen that girl grow, and I know that if anything, she's very mentally strong, and is quite intelligent so she'll be a good asset as well. Even if she isn't up to Satsuki's level of ability, it isn't always about such things. Besides, if anything, these teams will have the best teamwork, which should be obvious, given the closeness of the team."

Kakashi sighed slightly, and casually used his lone eye to look over the people in the room, and finally rested that eye on Shisui.

"If you're sure, then I presume you've got some plan to teach them things?"

Kakashi's lone eye eyed Shisui up, wondering what the Uchiha had ticking inside of his head.

"Actually, yes. That's right. I've got some ideas, and need to talk with you about it, so don't worry about it. We've got all night to come up with something for them. Though I am going to have to teach Ryou and Satsuki something's, knowing Ameyuri, she'll target him, and Satsuki wouldn't allow him to fight her alone, so she'll have to learn some new things as well."

"I see, and these things...are something you're not going to tell me, are you?"

Shisui winked ever so slightly, and nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, the secrets can't be sold out just yet, can they?"

At that, Kakashi wore an astounded face, and didn't know how to respond.

* * *

Around the same time, Zabuza, and Ameyuri sat together and were still recovering. For the most part, they seemed to be getting right back to normal, and Haku was sat next to Zabuza, tending to his injuries, redressing wounds, and making sure that he was okay.

"So, you have your slave girl do such things as well?"

Ameyuri smirked, as she gave a small yawn, seeing that the sun was setting.

Haku didn't like being referred to as Zabuza's slave. As his tool, she was okay with. But his slave, she didn't consider herself his slave, but his tool was okay to say. However, she was even beginning to doubt that she liked that, considering that Zabuza seemed to be so passive about taking Ryouta's life, a life where she thought that he was the same as she was, and something that she didn't want to see disappear, if she was honest with herself.

"That's right, she dresses my wounds. It's nice, having a partner, though I am sure that you don't know anything about that, because no one would go with a hoe like you."

Ameyuri's eyes sharpened with killing intent as Zabuza sent her a daring smirk.

"Zabuza, you're really pushing your lucky, you know that? Calling me a hoe, warrants death."

Zabuza's eyes lit up at the glare that he received from Ameyuri.

"Yeah, I suspect that I am pushing it." Zabuza agreed, but showed a unconcerned face. "Anyway, Ameyuri. That person I said was coming, should be here soon. Aren't you excited to meet that person again?"

Ameyuri's eyes rolled around a little bit, showing that she wasn't pleased with meeting him again.

"Yeah, I'm very excited. Like I want to jump around for joy, and maybe even eat my own baby like you made me believe you sick bastard~"

Though the tone was playful, Zabuza couldn't miss the anger behind her words. She was clearly angry, and it didn't help that Zabuza was having the time of his life messing with the poor girl.

"Tch, you really should get over that shit. It was awhile ago."

Zabuza stated with a smirk on his face, the smirk didn't escape the womans eyes, and she sharpened her gaze.

"It wasn't even a week ago! It was very recently! Like literally, just the other day! And it isn't something that you can forget! I wont forget it, and once this little truce between us is over, you're going to be on my shit list! Do you understand me!?"

Ameyuri showed a killer smile, and raised her killing intent.

Haku glared at Ameyuri, and was ready to defend Zabuza if she should do anything. Haku was sure that she was going to be able to deal with this person, if she had to. She wasn't going to allow Ameyuri to do anything.

Zabuza though, wasn't showing anything other than his usual laid back face, not even bothering to raise his killing intent as he continued conversing with Ameyuri, the woman herself carefully watching Zabuza, and wondered what he was going to do next.

"Well, whatever you say sweetheart. Though once my...friend arrives, we can truly begin the planning to take out Shisui and whoever he's brought along for the ride. Honestly speaking, I'm glad it turned out this way."

That brought confusion to Ameyuri, and she didn't know what to say as a response.

"What are you talking about?"

Zabuza wore a bitter smile as he explained it to Ameyuri.

"You see, I found it quite annoying that I wasn't able to face Shisui in a true fight. For someone like me to defeat the great Shisui, and if we wont when doing that combined attack, it would've made me feel complicated. Fortunately, now I am able to face off against Shisui again, in a true test to see who's the best. If I can beat someone as famous as Shisui in a fight, then I know that I am quite powerful. I have to be at least quite powerful if I can do something like that, then it would bring me closer to my goal."

"Yeah, your goal to assassinate a certain someone, right?"

Zabuza's eyes looked towards his bed, and he gave a single nod.

"We all can't be walking the streets like you. Unlike you, I have a goal that I am going to achieve."

Ameyuri didn't find that amusing and sharpened her eyes considerably, and was tempted to use her swords to slice Zabuza in half...but because of the ice girl, she was worried that in her current state, Haku could defeat her and that's not what she wanted.

"Tch, I have dreams as well, so don't write them off as whimsical delusions or some shit like that. I have thinks I am going to strive for as well, and that means stepping over bugs like the Uchiha kid, and you as well. I wont allow my dreams to die just like that. I have big plans for the future as well."

Zabuza was actually surprised that she had said something like that, as he took her for the type to be always on the fence, and didn't know what she was going to do with her life. But here she is now, saying all of these things, and that she was going to have big plans. He couldn't help but be curious.

"Oh? I didn't take you for the type to dream. So, what do evil women dream about?"

"Exactly what evil men dream about, most likely."

She muttered out, not liking the fact that he said it as he did.

Zabuza waved a hand at her.

"Tch, you're too sensitive sometimes. You really are a bitch, aren't you?"

"If I'm a bitch, then you're a bastard...I wouldn't be surprised if you made yourself a bastard by killing your own Otou-sama. Did something like that happen, Zabuza? Did you kill your own Otou-sama?"

"Heh, I did it the same time that you ate your own baby."

Zabuza smirked at the growling woman, while Haku merely looked between them, and then decided to ask Ameyuri a question.

"Ameyuri-san, the boy you wish to kill, is there a particular reason why?"

"Ooh my, you speak. I didn't know that you could."

Ameyuri joked, looking at Haku with a smirk on her face.

Haku's face didn't change, but her eyes did narrow considerably.

"I asked a question. Why do you want to kill that boy? Zabuza-sama has already expressed a reason why he wishes to kill Shisui Uchiha, to prove his strength. But why would you target a boy weaker than yourself? You mentioned that it was for a contract or something akin to that? Is that still the reason?"

Haku's question was met with a raised eyebrow from Ameyuri.

"Aye, that's the main reason of course. I'm gonna make sure that he's dead so I can collect the bounty on his head. Why did you ask, girl? It couldn't be that you actually pity the boy, right? Zabuza, you should teach your slave to cut off her emotions."

Zabuza didn't say anything as a response, and merely closed his eyes in thought.

As for Haku, she didn't look happy in the slightest.

"I was only concerned, for Zabuza-sama's mission. If you become too obsessed with taking down this Ryouta Uchiha, then that means something could happen to Zabuza-sama, and his mission. And if you're the reason that it fails, I will hold you responsible, and will take you out if necessary. I will not allow Zabuza-sama's mission to be destroyed by someone like you."

Haku warned Ameyuri and...lied at the same time.

Truth was, she wasn't sure if the mission should continue on. She didn't know about Shisui, but she was sure that she didn't want Ryouta to suffer any sadness, which he would do if Shisui were to die. And she also didn't want Ameyuri to do anything to Ryouta either. That was her main concern. She didn't want Ryouta to disappear in the slightest, and was worried something was going to happen to him, and she wasn't sure what Ameyuri truly had planned.

Ameyuri broke out into a sadistic smile, waving her body from side to side as if she was happy.

"Your concern is touching, but it isn't needed. My mission is to take down Ryouta Uchiha. After that, I don't care what happens. If Zabuza asked kindly, I would maybe help you guys a little more afterwards. I don't believe that a boy would be able to kill me or even wound me again like last time. It was due to that mental pussy, I wont allow it to happen again."

That was something Ameyuri was sure about. She was confident that she would be able to deal with anything that was thrown at her this time. But a small part of her was worried about something, and that something wouldn't go away anytime soon. Something about Ryouta, she was concerned about.

"I see, then you're resolved yourself to kill Ryouta Uchiha-san then?"

Haku directly asked her again, while Zabuza wondered why Haku seemed to care so much. But then he stopped thinking about it, and sighed, awaiting the arrival of a certain individual.

"Didn't I say it before? Yes, I am resolved to take his life. He's going to die by my hands, or my swords. How many times do I have to say it? Why don't you get it through your head? It's as if you're in love with him or something?"

Haku jumped back at the words 'love with him' and gently shook her head in denial.

"Th-That's preposterous. I am certainly not in love with him. I don't even know him. I couldn't be in love with him."

Haku replied while looking down at the ground, and Ameyuri noticed that there was a tone shift in her voice, a shift that Ameyuri knew all too well, and became suspicious instantly.

"I see...then it isn't a problem, correct?"

Ameyuri watched as Haku bobbed her head up and down slowly, indicating that she was agreeing with the girl.

"Anyway, if you've done talking with Haku, I think that-"

Just then, the door opened with a bang, and a shadowy individual stepped inside.

Upon seeing that person, Zabuza's eyes widened with sadistic glee.

"I'm glad that you could come under such circumstances, I'm grateful. It was faster than I expected, but you've come at a great time. I am grateful for this."

The mysterious figure walked forward with a heavy step, and as soon as Haku saw who it was, she became worried for Ryouta, and the others, not expecting Zabuza to summon, that person.

* * *

Later that night, at the Tazuna residence, Ryouta and Satsuki were sat down stairs together. Everyone else to their knowledge had gone to bed, and they decided to stay up a little extra, and do what Satsuki wanted...which was essentially make out with him. And the best way to do that was sit on the couch, with her taking her place on his lap, sitting so that they were face to face, essentially her straddling his hips.

"I'm sorry, Ryou. I'm hogging all your time, huh."

Satsuki apologized, but that didn't stop her from planting kiss after kiss on his moist lips, wet from the mouth of Satsuki.

"N-No, it's okay. I understand, Satsuki-chan became a little lonely, right?"

"Extremely lonely. I'm always lonely without you."

Satsuki agreed, giving him another kiss.

"I see. I'm sorry Satsuki-chan. Missions and all, keep me away from you."

"I know, but that's how a life of a Ninja is. I hope that we can get on the same team though, and if we can't, then I hope we can go on plenty of dates to make up for the lack of time we'll be spending together."

Ryouta smiled, and took her hand in his.

"Yes, do not worry, I will be taking Satsuki-chan out on many dates, and she wont become lonely, ever. I'll make sure that you don't become lonely, so please do not worry about such things."

Hearing that, Satsuki smiled, and jumped off his lap.

"Come on, lets get to bed. I haven't slept on your chest for a few days now. I want to feel your warmth with my own body, Ryou."

Ryouta stood as well, and walked towards the stairs with Satsuki, mumbling "Okay Satsuki-chan." in a slightly submissive voice. While he didn't bow down to her per-say, sometimes it was easier to just comply.

As they made it to the door, Ryouta and Satsuki came across Naruto, who seemed to be just sat on the stairs with a far off look on his face.

Satsuki didn't really seem to mind what was wrong with Naruto, wanting to get to bed with Ryouta and snuggle against him.

But Ryouta was concerned for the blonde, and bent down to his level.

"Naruto-kun? Is there something wrong?"

Naruto looked up, cerulean meeting onyx.

"Huh...ooh, Ryou. Is something wrong?"

Ryouta allowed a small chortle to escape the boys lips, as he tilted his head to the side.

"Hehe, I just asked you that. So, is there something wrong...that is, if you want to talk with me..."

Ryouta added at the end, recalling the fact that Naruto had essentially been avoiding him for awhile now.

"Eeh...erm...I ehhh...Ryou I erm...I wanna talk with you..."

Hearing that, Ryouta smiled brightly, and turned to Satsuki.

"I'll be in bed soon. It's okay, don't worry. I wont be long."

Satsuki looked at Naruto, and for once, she didn't deter him from speaking with Ryou, even she sensing that he was wearing a serious face.

"Alright, I will see you soon my love."

She gave Ryouta a kiss on his lips, sparing a glance towards Naruto, then went to bed, leaving the boys alone.

Once she had left, Ryouta focused his attention on the blonde.

"S-So, Naruto-kun...erm, what is it you wanna talk about...? Erm...yeah, what is it you wanna talk about?"

Ryouta's heart felt uneasy.

He was nervous about what Naruto wanted to truly talk about. He knew it was serious by the atmosphere that was around him, so whatever it was, wasn't something that could be taken lightly.

"Eeh, can we talk outside?"

"Y-Yes, lets go to the roof. We'll be alone there."

So like that, Ryouta and Naruto departed for the roof.

Once getting there, they sat next to one another. Naruto looked at Ryouta, and began the conversation.

"I just...erm, lately, I've been acting like an ass, huh."

"W-Well, I wouldn't put it like that...but yeah, you've been acting kinda distant. Ever since you graduated from the Academy...no, before that, wasn't it? You were...erm, different for some reason...I don't think I did anything, and if I did, I am sorry for it."

Ryouta meant it sincerity, and honestly. But Naruto waved his hands around frantically.

"N-No dattebayo! It wasn't you! It was...me, that was acting like an idiot. It wasn't anything you did, it was...it was because I was told something by someone about you...your family, and I thought that it could've been my fault..."

"Your fault, about my family? I don't understand, what's my family got to do with you?"

He didn't ask it rudely, he merely wanted to understand what his family and Naruto had in connection. Besides himself, there was only Shisui within his family now, and he couldn't see him doing something to upset Shisui or offend him in anyway. So he was at a loss on what the blonde was talking about.

"Yeah...you see...erm, Ryou? How did your Okaa-san die?"

Ryouta was stunned by the sudden question. He was very stunned in fact, and didn't know what to say as a response.

"W-What kind of question is that? Why ask about her?"

Ryouta didn't really want to talk about his mother. It was a sore subject for him, a subject that he didn't even really discuss with Shisui. It was something that he didn't want to talk about, as he regrets unable to ever see his mother while alive, and know her warmth, something he was sure Naruto shared about his own mother, and how he would never bring up Naruto's mother.

"I-I know that it sounds like a stupid question! B-But, it's really important! C-Can you tell me about it?"

Ryouta blinked at the request, and mulled over if he should tell Naruto. While it wasn't a huge secret or anything, as far as he knew, he found it difficult talking about his mother.

"Erm...su-sure...my Okaa-san died when I was born...she had a weak body, you see. She gave birth to me, and died not long afterwards, from what I remember Shi-nii telling me. She died, because of...erm, because of exhaustion and other complications as well. It was a death that could've been prevented, if she didn't have me...b-but, Shi-nii said that she wouldn't want it any other way, and loves me, so I can't complain. She gave her life, for my own. That's the best gift in the world."

Though he missed his mother terribly, he did in fact take comfort from that single fact. He took comfort from the fact that his mother even gave her life for his, and allowed him to live with his elder brother. That gift, couldn't ever be replaced in his eyes. It was, the best gift to him, and he wasn't about to let it go, ever.

Naruto's eyes looked down at the tiles of the roof for a few seconds, and then he looked back at the onyx eyed boy.

"I see...so, she didn't die from the...Kyuubi, right?"

That question brought confusion to Ryouta's light blue orbs, and he didn't know what to say as a response. He found it quite weird that Naruto would even think something like that, if he was honest with himself.

"The Kyuubi?" Naruto nodded, causing Ryouta to furrow his eyebrows. "Eeh...no, the Kyuubi attacked after my birth, if I remember right. Yeah, I believe it attacked on the 10th of October...the 10th...October...October...birthday...say, Naruto-kun...your birthday is on the 10th, isn't it...?"

As soon as he said that, Naruto froze on the spot, and began to panic.

" _Ooh shit! Ooh damn! He's gonna figure it out! I'm surprised more people our age haven't figured it out dattebayo! He's gonna know that I'm connected to the Kyuubi! What's he going to think of me then!? He's going to know about me, and then he's gonna hate me for...he's going to hate me for having the Kyuubi inside of me...and think that I destroyed the Leaf 12 years ago...ooh damn ijt all..._ "

While Naruto panicked within his mind, Ryouta merely looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?"

"H-Huh!?" Naruto jumped, facing Ryouta with sweat dripping down his face. "E-Eeeeeeeh, not at all! I-I was just th-thinking and all...erm...wh-what were you saying, Ryou?"

Ryouta looked suspiciously towards Naruto, and attempted to figure out what was going on in the blondes mind. Usually, he was pretty good at reading Naruto, and knew what was going on in the blondes mind. But right now, he was having difficulty in understanding what was happening, especially with regrets to the Kyuubi, and didn't get why Naruto brought that up all of a sudden.

"Erm, I was just asking about your birthday being on the same day as the Kyuubi attack. That's right, isn't it? Y-You don't think that I like blame you or anything for that...but you said something about my Kaa-chan's death...erm, Naruto-kun? What's going on? I'm confused."

With that, Naruto knew that there was no escaping it now. Even if Ryouta didn't say anything, Naruto felt like he had to say it, whether he was comfortable with talking about it or not.

"Y-Yeah okay...erm, you remember Mizuki?"

"Mizuki-sensei...ooh, the guy that stole the secret scroll, or attempted too?"

Naruto nodded, and continued on after him.

"You see...I don't know if you know, but I was there, that night. Actually, truthfully, Mizuki-sensei said that if I got the scroll and learned a Jutsu from it, I would be able to pass and become a Ninja, so that's what I did. I saw that you, Satsuki, Sakura-chan and the others became Ninja and not me, I got jealous and angry, so I stole the scroll and learned a Jutsu."

Naruto wore a bitter expression on his face, annoyed by the fact that in hindsight, it was a pretty stupid move to do, and he shouldn't of believed Mizuki for what he said, and other things. Though the niggling feeling he had about Ryouta and what Mizuki 'confessed', wasn't going to go away easily.

"I see, well I can't condone the stealing, but since you were tricked into it, I can't really blame you for it or anything. Mizuki-sensei was quite the charming person, even Shisui-nii-chan said the same, and was quite surprised when it was revealed that he was in league with dark and dangerous people."

"Right...but that night, he told me something...very shocking. And it had to do with you."

Ryouta's eyes turned upwards in perplexity, and he questioned what the blonde was talking about.

"With me? What do I have to do with it? I wasn't even there."

Naruto took a deep breath in, and found the answer within himself, on how he was going to go about this.

"Right...but he said that, during the Kyuubi attack, that your Okaa-sama was...killed by the Kyuubi. I felt...bad once learning that, and thought that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. You see?"

The raven haired boy furrowed his eyebrows considerably, and thought about what the blonde had said...but still, at the end of the day, he was still confused about it, and didn't know where to go from there.

"I...think I see. But my Kaa-chan died before anything to do with the Kyuubi. It happened on the 10th of October? I was born before that, and Kaa-chan died on the same time I was born. So, whatever Mizuki said to you, is a lie. My Kaa-chan didn't die because of the Kyuubi, but because of other circumstances. But I don't get, why you would feel bad? It isn't like you've set the Kyuubi on people, right? And it isn't like you're the Kyuubi or something, so why did you feel bad? I don't get it, honestly."

At that, Naruto began panicking, sweat dropping from his face, his eyes looking everywhere, other than at Ryouta himself, and his body shook in place.

"E-Eheee...I-I just erm...I-I don't know! I-I just did, is all...b-because my birthday is on the same day! Y-Yeah, that's it! That's all it was, Ryou! Don't worry so much about it! S-So your Okaa-sama died on that day before then, huh!? I-I understand, I just-"

"Naruto-kun." Ryou cut him off, and leaned closer with a kind face on. "Is there, something you want to tell me, about the Kyuubi? You seem to be talking about it a lot. Is there, something you know about it? Something...you want to talk to me about maybe? It is okay, if you do, I will definitely listen."

At that, Naruto's heart stopped for the briefest of seconds.

On one hand, this was the perfect opportunity and allowed him to spill the beans, as far as he knew about it. On the other hand, he wasn't sure on how Ryouta would take him being related to the Kyuubi, in the sense that it was sealed inside of him. As his friend, Naruto was sure that Ryouta wouldn't hate him for it, but he wouldn't even know how to react if his friend said that he had the Kyuubi inside of him.

"Erm...say, Ryou? You know...the Kyuubi is a bad creature, right?"

"From what everyone has said about it in passing, and what I know from the history books, it seems to be something bad, I suppose. Though without meeting it for myself, I wouldn't know if it was good or bad."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Naruto showed a confused face, but Ryouta continued to smile.

"You see, you can't really judge a person on something that they don't even know about. I know the Kyuubi isn't a 'person' in the sense of being a human. But it is still a creature, and it must have a mind. If it does, maybe it has reasons for why it does what it does. Until I've met it, I can't really say that it is evil or not."

Naruto's eyes opened minutely as if something hit him.

"S-So...the Kyuubi could be good...then?"

"Until we've met it, who knows. It could be misunderstood, and it could've been...I dunno, forced to do what it did. We don't know really, and can only go off things in books, and peoples knowledge of what it was, and who actually saw it. But Naruto-kun, may I ask you...the talk with the Kyuubi, and the coincidence of your birthday being the same day that it attacked...I don't think you're the Kyuubi or anything, but...I dunno, the way you're talking about it...it is as if you're hiding something from me...is there something you're hiding from me?"

At that, Naruto was conflicted and didn't know what to say. He was torn between the truth, and telling a lie. Lying to his friend didn't feel good to him, but he wasn't sure on how Ryouta would handle the truth. Though from what he said about the Kyuubi itself, it seemed that he wouldn't judge Naruto for such things.

"It's...not like I want to lie to you, Ryou...but you know, I'm not sure on how to say it...I've got a...secret, that no one else our age knows about..."

"A secret huh?" Ryou mused, and smiled. "Whatever it is, wont effect anything between us. If it is to do with the Kyuubi, it doesn't matter to me. Because whatever it is, you're still Naruto-kun, and you're my friend. No matter what kind of secret you have. Even if you had murdered thousands of people, I know that if it is you, there would've been a reason. So, whatever you tell me, wont change how I feel about you. You're still my blonde haired baka friend that gets me regularly into trouble..." Naruto frowned at that, but Ryouta leaned even closer, and smiled brightly. "...and he's the person I wouldn't change for the world, because Naruto-kun makes my life interesting and exciting."

At that, Naruto teared up joyfully.

He had rarely experienced such a friendship before. Ryouta, was his friend, and he should've known that there wouldn't be anything to change things about them. He knew that Ryouta wouldn't judge him, but the nagging feeling lingered...or it did, until Ryou spoke those words to him, and they made him feel, extremely good inside.

Seeing his friend well up with tears, Ryouta produced a handkerchief, and wiped his eyes.

"Geez Naruto-kun, you don't need to cry."

"S-Sorry!" Naruto wiped his own eyes, and then peered into Ryouta's eyes. "Ryou, I need to tell you something and if I don't tell you it now, I don't know if I will ever be able to tell you so please listen!"

"Erm, okay. What is it?"

Naruto took a few deep breaths, and articulated his thoughts, and with that, he was ready to tell Ryouta something he hadn't told anyone else, not even Hinata.

"Ryou! I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me! Please don't hate me dattebayo!"

Naruto got it out.

He finally got out what he had been wanting to tell his friend for so long.

Ryouta looked on at Naruto, and was visibly stunned.

He hadn't expected that. If he was honest, he was just going to expect something like Naruto had a family that was involved with the Kyuubi and died or even gave Naruto some of its chakra, something that he had vaguely heard about before, but he didn't expect this. He didn't expect that the Kyuubi would be inside of Naruto. That, was the most shocking, yet also made the most sense to him.

" _I understand now...the anger and hurt that he received from adults, the dirty looks and the whispers that he had received, and how some of the village people told me to stay away from him. Even the date of his birth makes sense now...he had the Kyuubi sealed into him on the day of his birth...God, that's a lot to take in...and God only knows how Naruto-kun feels about it...even he would realize that the reason he was practically exiled was because of the Kyuubi being sealed in side of him...and now thinking about it, the adults knew this, and they still treated him like dirt? That makes my opinions on them lower significantly...even I can tell that Naruto-kun and the Kyuubi aren't the same person and being sealed inside, doesn't mean that he is influenced by the Kyuubi, if it is evil at all. And I would know, I've been his friend for over half of my life now, yet he's not shown any evil...so the village people should really understand this concept...it is a lot to take in though...I'm quite...overwhelmed by it..._ "

For a few minutes, Ryouta just sat there, staring at the lake/ocean by the side of the house. Ryouta didn't really know, or even care at this point. All he could think about was Naruto, and how much he must've suffered at the hands of the villagers for the Kyuubi being sealed in him, but also thought that it made sense.

During that time, Naruto merely stared at Ryouta staring at the water, wondering what he was thinking, and what he was feeling for Naruto. Was he truly changed now, and didn't like Naruto anymore like the blonde feared? Did it not bother him? Was he going to treat him like some of the villagers treated him? He wasn't sure, and couldn't wait to find out, or wished that it didn't come at all. He wasn't sure which he truly wanted.

Eventually, Naruto couldn't take it anymore, and went to question Ryouta.

"S...So, yeah, that's me..."

"Yes indeed." Ryouta responded, and looked at Naruto. "So, you have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you, huh."

Naruto looked down at the ground, past the roof, and wondered if he should leave or not.

"Yeah...that's right. I have...the Kyuubi sealed inside of me. So erm...what do you think about it...?"

"Ooh...erm, I think it is pretty..eeh, it is not what I expected."

Ryouta couldn't find the words to use. He was sure that he wasn't saying anything bad, and just kept Naruto a fair distance while he worked out the right words to say to the blonde.

"Yeah...but, how does that...erm, do you...I mean, do you-"

"No, I don't hate you."

Ryouta finished off, guessing what Naruto had said by the look in his eyes, shocking the blonde immensely.

"B-But, I've got the Kyuubi sealed inside of me! I-It caused all of that damage, and killed quite a few people! I-I..."

"Naruto-kun...idiot. You and it are different. If you're looking for someone to hate you, then that's not me. I can't hate you, even if I tried. You're my friend, Kyuubi or not. What difference does it make, really? Are you any different knowing that you have the Kyuubi is inside of you?"

"Well...no, I'm still me!"

Ryouta smiled at the energetic attitude of Naruto and could see that his friend was becoming more happier.

"Then, why would I hate you? You're still my friend, right?"

"R-Right dattebayo!"

Ryouta smiled at Naruto's lifting attitude.

"Then, there's nothing to worry about. You're my friend, that happens to have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you. Okay, that's fine by me. It just means that you share your body with another creature. Hehe, you know what? Since it is sealed inside of you, depending on how it is sealed, you could have access to its chakra! That might explain why you have monstrous levels of chakra already!"

"Hehe, you think?"

Naruto acted bashful, something Ryouta found to be a funny sight, as Naruto was rarely ever bashful.

"Ooh yeah. You have amazing levels of chakra, more than myself. Way more than myself. I've noticed that since we were young. Your chakra is amazingly high. You have quite the storage of chakra, and thanks to the Kyuubi, you could have even more, who knows? Anyway, if you do have this chakra, then it could be something that only you have. Kinda like a Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto's face curled upwards at that, and he found it quite fascinating.

"Mehehe, like your Sharingan then?"

Ryouta shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face.

"You never know, it could be classed as something similar to that. Look at it as a blessing, Naruto-kun. You've got this...companion with you, and maybe one day, you can have a chat with it and get to know it."

"A chat huh..."

Naruto mused quietly, but Ryouta caught it, and nodded his head a single time.

"That's right, a chat. See if it has a name or something. I mean, it might do. If it is safe enough, you could do something like that. But you know, you can say that you have something over me now. You always say that I have my Sharingan over you. But now you have this over me, a chakra reserve that is practically unlimited, from what books and stories I've heard."

Naruto's face broke out into a wide cheery grin, as he couldn't be happier now, and thanked Ryouta.

"Thank you, Ryou."

"Hmm? For what?"

"For not...judging me on this Kyuubi inside of me."

Ryouta shook his head, and held out his fist, which Naruto bumped with his own.

"We're practically like brothers anyway. This Kyuubi thing doesn't matter to me. You're you, and that's all I need to know. Whatever else you have is just an added extra to me. And besides, even if you have the Kyuubi, I'm still better than you are~"

Ryouta playfully pushed Naruto, the blonde pushing back.

"No way, I'm the greatest between us dattebayo! I'll whoop your butt anytime in a fight!"

"Hehe, if you did that, Satsuki-chan might become upset. She really loves my butt, you know?"

Naruto snorted and then Ryouta laughed as well.

"Aye, she certainly does, doesn't she?"

"Yup, Satsuki-chan really does. So I'd watch if you went for my butt, she might go for your eyes or something. She'd certainly come for you, if you attacked my butt. She'd end up killing you, possibly."

"Ooh, that sounds scary!"

Ryouta chuckled, and smiled.

" _Yeah...even if he does have the Kyuubi, it doesn't matter. It just gives me another reason to see you as my rival, Naruto-kun, like I am sure that you look at me like, am I right?_ "

Even though he didn't convey them to Naruto directly, Naruto was aware of what Ryouta had said to himself. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he heard it within his heart, and knew what Ryouta was thinking, and he was thinking along the same lines.

" _Ryou, you are my friend, but you're also my rival...the Kyuubi will give me another reason to get stronger, so I can surpass you._ "

A silent promise between friends occurred that night. Because they didn't need to convey words, Naruto and Ryouta knew exactly what had happened between them that night, and how it gave them both another reason to train harder, so neither are surprised by the Kyuubi.

This was the meaning of...true friendship, to the pair of them. This was their...friendship, and how they had set hard, difficult tasks ahead for themselves, and both intended to be the top between them, the one that was the strongest Ninja between them.

* * *

Nearby, Shisui listened to the conversation with Kakashi, and shared a look.

"Naruto just told your Otouto a secret that many his age shouldn't know."

"Yes, I know that, Kakashi-kun."

Shisui answered, folding his arms and leaned against a tree.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto and Ryouta, seeing that they were still staring at one another, and knew that look all too well. He then looked back at Shisui.

"So, are you going to say anything?"

Shisui inhaled some oxygen, and shook his head.

"Ryou isn't the type to tell others secrets, and if he was to tell, he'd ask for the persons permission before saying anything. I don't think we have anything to worry about. Besides, if Naruto-kun trusts Ryou with such a secret, we don't have anything to complain about. It was his secret to share, and as I suspected, Ryou isn't going to say anything about it. Hehe, I'm glad Naruto-kun had a friend that he could tell such a secret too."

"Yes...I am sure that Minato-sensei would also be pleased, an Uchiha and his own son getting along. Not to say that Uchiha aren't good people, it is just rare to see such a sight."

Shisui chuckled, and looked at the pair of boys with kind eyes.

"It used to be a rare sight. But from now on, Uchiha aren't going to be like they were in the past. Not if I, Ryou, Satsuki, and Mikoto-san have anything to say about it. Hmph, and people said that an Uchiha, and the Kyuubi brat wouldn't be able to become friends. Well, that Kyuubi brat, and that Uchiha have proven people wrong and showed that even the Kyuubi wouldn't get between them."

"Yes...you're right about that. Though, they seem to have a bit of a rivalry going on."

Kakashi noted, as he could see it between them. Even if it wasn't visible to the eye, Kakashi was able to tell by the look within their eyes, and how they act with one another, as he had seen things like this before.

"A little competition is a healthy thing. It will push Naruto-kun to face the, as of right now, more skilled opponent, and it will push Ryou to keep up his training, and strive to be strong. I think this is a good arrangement. As long as it doesn't get out of hand and they try and murder one another, then it is all good~"

He joked at the end, though Kakashi didn't think it was that funny, and looked at the pair again, seeing that they were smirking at one another now, while talking about trivial matters.

* * *

The next morning, Ryouta sneaked out of the house early in the morning, and went to go and greet Haku. It was difficult, getting away from Satsuki as she practically had him in a bear hug in her sleep. Though thankfully, he was able to break out of it somehow. Whatever he did, he was able to get out of the hug, which he was happy about.

He hoped that she'd show up again, as he wanted to see what she was doing, and ask more questions. He didn't know where to start, if he was honest with himself. He wanted to see what was going on and see how she is.

Once making it to the area of herbs and flowers, he looked around for Haku.

"Haku-san, I've come. Where are you? Are you here yet?"

Ryouta called, but he didn't get a reply.

Since he didn't get a reply, he decided to wait for Haku to show up, and thankfully, a few minutes later, surely enough, Haku came strolling along. However, unlike her usual face, she seemed to be distressed about something.

"Haku-san, I'm glad that you could..."

He stopped when Haku made it towards him, and gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Ryou-kun, I need to ask you to leave immediately. Please leave this area, and don't come back."

That news stunned Ryouta, and he was unsure of how to respond.

"W-Why do you want me to leave...? Don't you want to talk to me anymore...?"

Ryouta looked at the ground, and felt slightly rejected.

"N-No, it isn't anything like that. B-But, the Land of Waves is getting more dangerous...b-because of Gato, and all...I just thought that he might do something to you, and I would feel sad if you disappeared."

Haku expressed her concerns, and wished that she could say the real reason as to why she wants Ryouta to go, and why she didn't want him to be around anymore, as she didn't want him to get killed.

"Don't worry, Haku-san. Some old guy isn't going to beat me. Especially considering he's not even a Ninja, don't worry about me, I will be fine."

Haku wanted to believe him, and wanted him to succeed, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen to Ryouta, and she didn't want it to happen to him. She was terrified that he'd die.

"Even if you say that...Ryou-kun, please. I'm begging you, go back to wherever it is you come from, and don't look back, there are...dangerous people within the Land of Waves. If they get you, I would become...sad. I don't want you to disappear Ryou-kun."

Haku displayed her concern. She was worried for Ryouta, and was worried that something was going to happen to him. She didn't want anything to happen to him, especially with the stuff that she knew about.

"Dangerous people...do you know about something, Haku-san?"

Ryouta's eyes gauged Haku's reaction, to see if there was anything that was wrong with the girl, and if she did have some information that he could use to aide his friends and family in the fight ahead.

Haku, not wanting to expose the secret, deeming it too risky for Ryouta to know, shook her head in denial.

"No...but I have a feeling that something is going to happen. Ryou-kun, don't ask me how or why, but I have a sense of dread that something is going to happen to you. I, do not wish for that to happen. I don't wish for you to be in a dangerous situation, where it could be avoided. So...please leave so you don't get hurt."

Haku confirmed it to Ryouta, the boys face turning upwards into a smile.

"Don't worry about me Haku-san. Your concern is touching, but it isn't warranted. I'm honestly okay, you don't have to worry. I've got strong comrades, and Sensei's. I'm strong as well...but I'm concerned, for you."

"For me? What makes your concern be directed at me?"

Ryouta's eyes looked up and down Haku, noticing that there was a difference in her demeanour. Her physical appearance hadn't changed, and neither had her body language. But Ryouta could tell, from her eyes that there was a difference than he had seen yesterday, and was concerned.

"I'm just...worried that you're worried for me. I mean, Haku-san is my friend now, and I don't want you to get hurt either. So...is there something that I can help you with? I don't want you to be in pain."

Haku bit her lip, and almost let loose with the truth. In the single instance that he had said that, she felt that her control was slowly going. She thought that she was going to explode and give him the information. But the loyalty to Zabuza didn't allow her to divulge the information.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am okay. It is yourself I am worried about, Ryou-kun. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to get you away from me, because the truth is, I really do like talking with you. But, I'm worried that my own likes are putting you in danger. So...isn't there away for you to retreat and return home?"

Haku thought that he wouldn't. But she had to try. That's how she felt. She thought that she would have to at least deter him from fighting Zabuza, Ameyuri, and their third helper.

However, as she suspected, Ryouta wasn't going to go along with that plan whatsoever.

"I'm happy you're concerned for me, but if I run, it just shows that I'm a coward, and I'm not a coward anymore. When I was a child, I would run to my Nii-chan all the time worried and would cry, and I don't want to do that anymore. I grew up fast, and now I need to show the people after me that I am not a push over, and I wont back down because they are attempting to kill me. It might seem stupid to you, but to me, it is a test of my strength, and my own heart as well. I wont allow a bully to dictate my life. Besides, I would be a bad Shinobi if I quit the mission because there are road bumps in the way."

Hearing that, Haku sighed dejectedly, but could understand where he was coming from.

"The pride of being a Shinobi means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

Ryouta softened his expression, and merely agreed with her by using his neck.

"Being a Shinobi is what I do, and what I've strived for all my life so I could be like my Nii-chan. I don't care if I ever get past Genin or not. It would be nice, but being a Shinobi means that I can protect people, whatever rank I am. That's what my goal is in life. To make sure the good are protected from the evil. Whether I want to accept it or not, not everyone can be saved...I know that, because my Otou-sama was evil and tried to kill me. So, because of that, I can't just back down when people are hurting others, or are coming after me. I have to defend those that cannot defend themselves. Sounds kinda cliche, I know. But that's how I feel."

Ryouta finished while wearing a small smile on his lips, a smile that would make people feel warm within their chests.

As he said that, Haku gasped at the revelation, and wore an understanding face.

" _I see, just like my own...that's why I felt drawn towards him. He's experienced the pain of a family member trying to kill you. Yes, I can understand now, why I feel drawn to him. I have experienced that pain of solitude, and loneliness. Ryou-kun, I understand your feelings. Like me, you don't want to be afraid anymore, and want to be useful. I can understand your feelings the most, Ryou-kun._ "

Haku at that moment understood it.

She could finally understand why she felt so drawn to him. She guessed that it was because of the fact that they had similar pain, but she had no idea that like herself, Ryouta's father tried to kill him, and from what she could gather, Ryouta had to fight back, like she did.

"Ryou-kun...I find it admirable, that you'd speak so passionately about people you don't even know. You truly are a person that sees it black and white, aren't you?"

"I can also see gray, if that's what you mean?"

Ryouta added to what Haku said, turning his head to the side in wonder, and slight excitement as well. He could see that Haku was moving closer, and wondered what she was going to do.

Haku giggled, and inched closer.

"Of course, the colour gray exists as well. And if you happen to come across this colour gray, what would you believe you would do?"

Haku had to wonder about it, as that's how she saw Zabuza.

She saw him as a mixture of white and black. He wasn't completely evil, yet he wasn't a saint either. In her mind, she saw him as a gray colour, which was ironic that in the sense that he wears a lot of gray.

"Well...eeh, I guess how black the gray was, honestly. I believe that people deserve second chances, but I'm not naive and think everyone can be saved. Some people just can't be redeemed, even if I want to believe such things."

Though it pained him to say it, that's how he honestly felt. While seeing the good in people is fine, he knew that being naive too the world as well would only get himself killed, so he attempted to look at things from an outsiders point of view, and not his own to see what it was truly like.

"Yes, unfortunately, the world isn't always a place where redeemable people can be found anywhere. There are people who are evil without exception. Though the truly evil ones, also have a reason for why they are like that, is what I believe."

"I'm on the same page as you, Haku-san."

Haku smiled at that, and she leaned even closer.

"If you aren't going to take my suggestion and leave, does that mean we can talk for a while?"

"Hehe, yes, we can talk! That's what I came for after all! Even though this is the second time we've conversed, I feel good about meeting you like this, and doing what we do best, and talk!"

Haku couldn't help but smile at the energy that Ryouta was using right now.

So like that, Ryouta and Haku sat together, and conversed about many things, things about themselves, and the world at large as well. Though Haku avoided the stuff about Zabuza, and Ameyuri, plus guest.

Unknown to the pair of them, an onlooker watched with keen eyes, and an interested heart to match, wondering what Haku and Ryouta were really doing, in particular, it seemed that the figure was watching the boy between the two with eyes that could cut through anything, even souls.

* * *

A while later, Ryouta, Naruto, Sakura, Hanabi, Sai and Satsuki where within the forest, with Kakashi and Shisui stood before them.

Satsuki sat on Ryouta's lap, and had her head on his shoulder. Sai is sat on the left of Ryou, and Sakura on the right. Hanabi merely rolled her eyes at the sight and Naruto just looked determined.

"Ahem. Now, Team Eleven and Seven. The reason you're here is because, in a weeks time, there is a very real possibility that you are going to be fighting a Jonin. Some of you might not be, but a certain few of you will be the more likely, and I am sure that you know who you are."

Kakashi began and spoke these words while looking over the Genin.

Shisui then came in from the side.

"That's why, myself and Kakashi-kun here have been talking with one another, conversing with one another, and have decided to give you all special training that will suit all of your styles."

Upon hearing that, Naruto enthusiastically shot up, and raised his hands above his head excitedly.

"Yay! So what are we doing Shisui-sensei!? Are we gonna be learning new Jutsu!?"

"Whoa, hold your horses there Naruto-kun. Allow me to explain."

Naruto, responding to that, shot down on his butt, and surprisingly stayed silent to the shock of the others around, some even wondered if Shisui had done something to him to make him stay quiet.

Kakashi chuckled, and wished Shisui was around the whole time as Naruto wasn't ever this quiet.

"Yes, as Shisui had said, we've been up most of the night, and have thought of good training for all of you. Considering that this is going to be a fight against Jonin level Shinobi's, teamwork between you Genin is essential to this fight. While myself and Shisui are used to facing Jonin level Shinobi's, you all aren't used to such things."

Shisui nodded at Kakashi and continued on.

"Now, as for Ryou, and Satsuki, I will be teaching them personally. There is a technique I wish to teach them myself, so their training is going to be with myself. As for Sai, she'll be training personally with Kakashi-kun, due to having similar backgrounds within the Anbu and I am confident that Kakashi-kun is the best person to teach Sai right now. I will also be teaching Naruto-kun a thing or two with Hanabi of course, while Kakashi-kun will be working with Sakura-san on personal matters."

Shisui finished, and most of them seemed to accept it without a worry in the world. Ryou and Satsuki were excited, the same with Sakura surprisingly, though she wished that she could spend time with Ryou as well. Sai merely just looked the same as she usually did, and Naruto was the most excited.

As for Hanabi on the other hand...

"I suppose that's fair, but how can you work with all of us at the same time?"

Hanabi was the one to question this, as she didn't see that it could be plausible that he could split his time up so efficiently as to teach them all things.

"Hehe, that's what Shadow Clones are for."

As soon as he said that, Naruto became excited.

"So, Shisui-sensei can use them as well, huh!"

Shisui nodded his head at Naruto, and continued.

"That's right, I can use them quite well. Though it isn't like I can make so many clones, I can make enough for this kind of task. And because of that, I will be able to give my undivided attention to all of the people I will be teaching things too. It is the same for Kakashi-kun. And yes, Kakashi-kun, that means you will be working and not reading your porn...eeh, your favourite book."

Kakashi grumbled something under his breath, and reluctantly inclined his head in agreement.

"...Fine, I wont read my book..."

Shisui chuckled upon hearing that.

"Mehehehe, it isn't like I am asking for the world, Kakashi-kun. Just a week where you spend time with your students for the week, and allow them to grow. After all, they are the future."

Kakashi glared at Shisui, and while ultimately knowing that he was right, he didn't like it in the slightest.

As they were speaking, Sakura raised her hand.

"Eeh...Sensei's. If we're going to be training, what about Tazuna-san and the others? Don't we need to watch over them as well? How can we do that while we're training?"

Sakura's question played on the mind of the others as well, some of them as well. Naruto didn't really care, as he was going to be taught something. But the more cautious people like Hanabi, and Ryouta were thinking the same thing as Sakura. Satsuki didn't much care about it, as she was going to be taught something with Ryouta, and Sai didn't care either, only concerned with making sure that Ryouta was safe.

Shisui, having heard what the girl said, went to answer her question.

"Yes, that's a good question Sakura-san. And the answer is, we'll be taking it in turns. But don't worry, a Jonin is always going to be present. Either myself or Kakashi-kun there will be with you, so do not fret about such things."

Sakura nodded at that, finding that to be a reasonable thing.

Kakashi casually looked around the Genin, then nodded his head a single time.

"But first. We're all going to learn how to climb a tree."

As soon as he said that, most of the people looked at Kakashi as if he had two heads, including that of Naruto, who found it funny that Kakashi thought that they didn't know how to climb trees.

"Eh...we know how to climb trees though?"

The more cynical side of Hanabi showed through, Kakashi smirking from under his mask.

"Yeah, but you aren't going to be using your hands. You're going to be using your chakra to walk on the tree."

Kakashi confirmed, and expected most, if not all, to be shocked by this information. However...it didn't appear to be shocking to anyone besides Naruto.

"Right...but, I know how to do that."

"Same!"

"Hmph, already learned."

"Hehe, sorry Sensei, but I know how to do it as well."

"I have also learned this technique."

Hanabi, Ryouta, Satsuki, Sakura, and Sai all answered to the gob smacked Kakashi, and Naruto as well, while Shisui was surprised that Sakura knew it. He had a feeling the other people would, but Sakura, he didn't expect.

"W-Wait!? You all know it!? How's that then dattebayo!? And why don't I know it!? Grrrrr! This is frustrating! I'm the only one that doesn't know it! That's unfair! I hate it! I don't like this!"

Naruto's loud question was something Kakashi nodded his head at.

"I would have to agree with Naruto's question here. How is it that you all know this? I am sure that the Academy don't teach this technique. So, how is it that you all know this?"

The people all looked at one another, then nodded their heads.

They all stood up, and together, went to different trees, and started walking up the trees, using their chakra to do so, surprising Kakashi immensely. Each of them were surprised to Kakashi, though Shisui wasn't as surprised as Kakashi was, while Naruto looked jealous of the Genin walking up trees, and such.

They returned to the ground, and then sat down where they were before, and explained to Kakashi.

"Yeah...my Otou-sama taught me years ago along with Onee-chan."

"I learned from Shi-nii...erm, Shisui-sensei when I was...I dunno, eight or nine years old."

"It's the same for me. I learned at the same time as Ryou."

"Ryou-kun taught me how to do it a couple of years ago along with Ino."

"The Anbu taught me how to do it."

Hanabi replied while smiling, the same for Ryouta. Satsuki merely smirked, and Sakura looked happy that she was with the crowd, and was happy that Ryouta taught her how to do it. Sai just looked normally at the others.

Upon hearing it, Naruto turned towards Ryouta.

"Ryooooooooooooooooou! You taught Sakura-chan and not me!? I thought we were friends!"

"Ehehe, I tried teaching you several times, but something always came up, and it didn't allow me to teach you. Sorry, Naruto-kun. I should've tried harder to get your attention, huh."

He bowed his head respectfully, as Kakashi looked at Shisui with a wide eye.

"S-So, you did this to embarrass me, didn't you!?"

"Hmmm? What are you talking about? Why would I do something like this to embarrass you?"

Shisui played innocent, for the most part since he was.

Kakashi narrowed his lone eye.

"You knew, all of them knew, didn't you?"

"Well, I knew about Ryou and Satsuki, obviously. But I only had a clue on Sai and Hanabi, I didn't know if they knew it for definite. As for Sakura-san, I didn't have a clue at all. I guess that Ryou taught her because he loves her~"

Sakura promptly blushed upon hearing that, and so did Ryouta, while Satsuki gave a pout and turned her head away. Hanabi didn't really seem to be bothered by it, as she was used to Shisui's humour now, the same for Sai.

"S-So Sensei, what about me? Everyone else knows it..."

Shisui glanced at Naruto, and smiled softly, seeing that he looked down about the fact that his peers knew something and he didn't know something.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I will teach you personally. It isn't a skill that should take long to learn."

"R-Right Sensei! Then I will learn a new Jutsu, right!?"

"Hehe, you never know~ But don't worry Naruto-kun, I am confident that you'll be learning the most out of everyone here. Maybe it will be a super cool new Jutsu for you, you'll just have to wait and see."

Replied Shisui while smirking, Naruto returning his smirk with a wide smile, and then faced the others with the same wide smile on his face, but none of them seemed to be really paying too much attention to him, and were thinking about the training that they'll be having with one another.

Shisui then took a breath, and made some Shadow Clones, Kakashi doing the same.

"Okay, since you all have your assignments, please follow your instructor."

[Yes Sensei!]

So, with that, everyone went with their respective Sensei. Sakura went with a Kakashi clone, and Sai went with the real Kakashi. Naruto went with a Shisui clone, the same as Hanabi. And all that was left was Ryouta, and Satsuki, with the real Shisui.

"So, with them gone, are we learning something secret from the Uchiha?"

The fascinated Satsuki pondered if this was true or not.

Shisui smiled, and petted the girls head.

"Yes, but first...Satsuki, I'm afraid that there was something that I held back during that then."

"Hmmmm? What do you mean?"

Satsuki and Ryouta wondered the same thing, only Satsuki voiced it.

Shisui went to answer, but then he smirked, and disappeared.

"W-Where did he go?"

Before Ryouta's question could be answered, Shisui reappeared within a second, and appeared behind Ryouta, and held a blade to his neck, glancing at Satsuki as he held Ryouta close to him.

"W-What in the hell are you doing!?"

"Y-Yes Shi-nii! Why are you holding a blade to my neck? Could you take it away from my neck please?"

Satsuki roared, and Ryouta was fearful.

Shisui smirked dangerously, and peered into Satsuki's eyes.

"Yes, this is also apart of training. But Satsuki, you're going to have to awaken the Sharingan, and if you don't...well, I'm gonna kill Ryou."

"S-Shit! That's a lie!"

Satsuki rejected it instantly, not seeing Shisui doing something like that.

Shisui though leaned closer to Ryouta's ear, looking straight at Satsuki.

"I could be lying, or not. But either way, you're going to be awakening the Sharingan, do you understand me? You're an Uchiha as well, having the Sharingan is a given, after all. Ryou here has it, so you're going to unlock it as well...by any means necessary. And after that...well, you'll see what happens."

At those bone chilling words, Satsuki opened her eyes wide, and so did Ryouta. Both of them were too shocked on what to say, and couldn't move, only being able to look at each other with those eyes.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, a couple of things happened this chapter! A Sakura and Satsuki truce, that's gonna be quite interesting, huh! Ryou now knows about Naruto, and Kurama, and the reason for now? There are several reasons for it, which will be shown as the story goes on, but they are back to being close as ever friends! And now the mysterious arrival has arrived for Ameyuri and Zabuza! Haku is also worried for Ryouta and wants him to leave, what's going to happen with them? Finally, the Genin are getting some training! What's going to happen there? Time will tell! Well, until next time!**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP).**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Heh, it's all a part of my plan. Trust me, it will be working to a grander scheme later on. The dynamic duo alright are together, how are they gonna team up? Hehe, well he does get insanely strong later on, very strong indeed. But that's Naruto for you, he's a strong dude.**

 **Naroku; Thanks! Maybe in the future he will teach him something like that. It probably would work well with him, though it would take a little bit for him to use it.**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, it is quite serious.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, it is picking up now, isn't it? It is going to be quite, something alright. Yeah, in the end, they are friends, no matter what happens. Even with the Nine Tails being known by him, Ryouta still sees Naruto for who he is, and doesn't care about it at all. Yup, Haku and Ryou keep having those little meetings, for how long, who knows? He'll pick it up eventually, with guidance.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, he's that type of person. He doesn't think any less of Naruto at all. He knows who Naruto is, and he wouldn't base him off that. Hmmm, who showed up, now that's a question. It will be revealed...eventually. You never know what's gonna happen, he might or he might not. Hehe, poor Naruto, he'll get it soon. And cool suggestions!**

 **Cloud4012; Exactly, they do understand one another quite a lot. And I am glad!**

 **War Sage; Thanks!**

 **Anime PJ; It certainly was a good way to end it, huh. Shisui shows his serious side means that this is a very serious situation, though since he is still Shisui...you never know what's going to happen. Yeah, even if it is training, it is telling as well, with this chapter revealing something's about Ryouta as well. Hmm, that's a good question, will Haku reveal everything or not? Good question. Yeah, I have some ideas for it!**

 **Ragna; I, haven't really thought much about it, honestly. It is a possibility, but I haven't decided one way or the other yet. Heh, that would be quite funny.**

 **Neonlight01; Everything, nearly. There still are secrets after all. Yeah, Naruto and Ryouta are pretty much brothers without being related. They accept one another, they have one another in their thoughts often, and even have a small rivalry going on between them, but healthy. Well, they all besides Naruto had reasons to actually why they'd know about it. Hmm, how long can she keep the secret, if she's close to spilling it, it could be possible that she does. Maybe it was Zabuza, maybe it was someone else, who knows.**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, they've called, at least a somewhat truce. They are holding off on it for now. Shisui's plans are going ahead, he's getting that harem for his little bro alright! Hmm, you'll have to wait and see who it is that has come to aid them. It could be that person, or it could be someone completely different, who knows, besides me of course~ Yup, he has, and yeah, thanks!**

 **Lightwave; They've more than made up, they are great friends again, even knowing secrets. That is a true friend, accepts him unconditionally, no matter what. Since it is Hinata, I doubt she's gonna take it sourly. She loves Naruto, she's not gonna be freaked or anything. That truce surely is going to be interesting. Heh, well ya know, they all have reasons for knowing it, and all, so it was bound to happen that they'd say they knew it. Team Seven will eventually. Maybe it will have her rethink something's. It will show that she does know someone that has suffered like her.**

 **AlphaOmega; Don't worry at all, I know the feeling. Yeah, he accepts Naruto without a worry, he and Naruto are true best friends. They might have falling outs, but they are friends for life. Hmm, that's a good point, what would the fox think about an Uchiha saying something like that? The alliance of Satsuki and Sakura, is gonna be quite interesting! It could be someone from that, and you never know who was listening to them, for the time being. It will be revealed soon enough~**

 **sukondis; Don't worry, he isn't going to Root.**

 **jugar38; Thanks! That certainly is a mystery! And thank you again!**

 **Guest 1; That would be a pretty cool one to have, I might have it Fire related, it would fit his name and all. In the future, I will be bringing up how the fox feels about Ryouta.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, it should be interesting to find out to say the least. Well, each Mangekyo has different abilities, he might not even end up with the black flames at all. But I do promise that whatever he ends up having, is going to be awesome yet not OP, it is going to be good I can promise that. Yeah, that's pretty much my plan hehe~**

 **Mango eater 24; Right now actually, hehe~ But seriously, the reason this was late is explained at the bottom of the chapter so if you're curious, check it out.**

 **Kobic; Hehe, I'm just as confused~**

 **f1uffy5prinkles; I know, Ryou has suffered quite a bit in his life, hasn't he? Poor dude.**

 **cameron gully; Hehe, I am glad that it was~ I'm gonna try and keep Satsuki quite close to canon Sasuke, of course without the evil tendencies that he had.**

 **Katelyunn Snow Fox; Mehehe, sorry for the wait, here's the update~**

 **sketchywolf; Thank you, I am glad that you liked it~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, I can see Ryou doing that and trying to calm Naruto's mind, and even trying his best to find out about the fox.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The training part two**

"E-Excuse me, Shisui-sensei, but what are you doing!?"

Satsuki couldn't believe it right now. What she saw was very shocking. She couldn't even think of what was happening. All she could see was Ryou, being captured by Shisui. The knife to his neck was real, the kunai getting closer and closer to his neck.

"Y-Yes Shi-nii, I would like to know this as well."

Even though he was in the situation he was in, Ryou kept a level head, like a Shinobi would do. Even Shisui was impressed by the coolness of Ryouta's demeanour. He couldn't believe how far his little brother had really come from being a shy child to a hardened Shinobi that didn't even seem to be worried about the danger of his situation. He wasn't sure if it was him being brave or foolish, but he was very cool right now, and he admired that his little bro could be like that.

Satsuki withdrew a kunai, and carefully eyed up Shisui, making sure he saw that she wasn't messing around. Targeting Ryou, wasn't okay in her books. It wasn't okay at all. that's how she felt about it. She wasn't going to allow Ryou to be hurt, especially by his own elder brother.

Shisui noticed the look, and furrowed his eyebrows at Satsuki, his Sharingan activated. For a brief second, Satsuki and Shisui met one another's eyes, Shisui's Sharingan flaring.

"What's wrong Satsuki-san? Got something to say?"

"Let him go Shisui-sensei, right now."

The tone was low, cold. She wasn't messing around right now, even Shisui could tell that.

"But you need to awaken the Sharingan, I'm sorry but that's how it is. We've got to have you awaken it."

"Even if that's the case, there's no need to hurt him." Satsuki wasn't sure if Shisui was actually going to do it, but she wasn't going to take the chance. "So let him go Shisui-sensei. It isn't even funny anymore."

Shisui showed a dirty smile on his face, holding his little brother closer and closer.

"This is how it has to be, you know? I can't let you not leave here without the Sharingan. Did you know that awakening it would mean that you have to suffer pain, and that pain awakens the Sharingan? It's the same as how Ryou unlocked it. He was attacked by our Otou-san, he was attacked by him and made him feel such fear that he unlocked it. It's the same with you. The fear of me killing Ryou here right now, that would be enough to make you unlock it, right? Don't you want to protect this boy here?"

"Of course I do! You don't even need to-"

"What? I don't need to what? If you can think of a better way to do it then I'm all ears. But either way, you aren't leaving here without awakening it. I won't allow you to go, you know? An Uchiha without the Sharingan, what kind of Uchiha is that?"

Satsuki scowled at the very idea of what she had heard just then. She found it not even amusing in the slightest. She always felt like she wasn't as good as the other Uchiha, as she hadn't awakened the Sharingan, and now hearing it from Shisui's mouth, hurt her.

She didn't want to admit it, but it did hurt her to hear that. And she felt her anger rising in her body, and she wanted to take it out on Shisui but she knew that if she tried to do anything, Ryou might get hurt, and she didn't want that to happen.

"Tch, even without Sharingan, I will still be the strongest Uchiha."

It was then and there that Shisui was impressed with Satsuki.

Under her usual attitude, he could see that she truly did want to become strong. She was strong already, he put her on the same level as Ryou was, and that wasn't easy due to him having the Sharingan, but without him using it, they'd be on the same level, though Ryouta was faster, and Satsuki had other talents that made up for her lack of speed.

"Well, strongest Uchiha, watch this."

Suddenly, and without provocation, Shisui slit Ryouta's throat mercilessly, killing Ryouta instantly. His blood splattered everywhere. It went on the trees, the ground, and even hitting Satsuki with the way Shisui did it, flicking his kunai at her so it would land on her face.

Shisui watched as Satsuki's eyes opened wide, as she watched the love of her life get his life taken away from her. She put a hand to her face, stroking the part that had been hit with the blood, her fingers delicately running over the part again and again, her eyes hollow.

Many dark emotions filled her as tears slipped out of her eyes. First was disbelief. She thought that this must be some kind of trick, she thought that this wasn't happening. But she couldn't escape the fact that she was witnessing it with her own eyes.

Denial was the next thing that came to her. She rubbed her eyes, closed them, opened them again and she wasn't able to make sense of it. Shisui seemed to be pleased with the fact that he had just slit Ryouta's throat, even revelling in that fact, and it filled her with her next emotion.

Hate. Hate was in her right now, for the elder Uchiha. It was powerful, and she wanted to unleash it on the person that took away the love of her life. The person that took away the light of her life, the person that she wanted to be with, was now dead.

Finally, the emotion that filled her heart, was pain. Indescribable pain, seeing the boy she loved being killed.

"R-Ryou!" She cried, running forward, her tears falling off her face. "Ryou! Ryou! This is a lie! You can't be dead! Shisui-san wouldn't kill you! This isn't real! This isn't real! This can't be real!"

When she made it to Shisui, he tossed Ryouta's body to the side, but Satsuki rushed and caught him in her arms, cradling him comfortingly. She put a hand to his face, her eyes leaking tears that fell onto his face.

She sobbed, and looked up at Shisui, her eyes changing from normal too red for a split second.

"Why….?"

It was the only question that came from her. She couldn't understand it. She wanted to understand what the hell was going on. She needed to know why Shisui did this, her eyes being stronger and stronger, tears continuously falling from her eyes. Each tear that fell from her eyes was very knowing to Shisui, looking at her with a sly smile.

"It's because, I hate him. I always have hated him, and I am glad that he's dead. Tch, always held me back, you know? It was dead annoying when you have someone like that always pinning after you, and making sure that you are always looking after him, ruined my life."

Those words penetrated Satsuki like daggers, and it made her weep even more. Her eyes couldn't stop leaking tears. Both sadness and rage at the same time, for Ryou and Shisui respectably. It was very powerful to even think about honestly, she couldn't do anything more than what she was doing right now, and that was weep for the boy that she loved.

"Y-You bastard! I really do-"

She stopped when she suddenly felt a pair of arms around her.

She flinched and cried at the same time, her head slowly going backwards to see who was hugging her.

What she saw was Ryouta, his eyes being teary as well.

"Ryou…but how…"

Confusion naturally settled into her, she thought it was a trick and she looked at the boy that was down on her lap…but his form was disappearing. His form shimmered and disappeared.

Her eyes then going back to Ryouta, and her deepest happiest desires came through to her, her tears becoming happy, and tremendously feeling love coming through to her, the relief and happiness she felt hadn't ever have been felt before, and then…something happened.

Her eyes changed from their normal ones, into the Sharingan ones. There was two tomoe's in each eye, something that surprised Shisui, not expecting her to have something like that, and recalled the words Ryouta spoke to him just the previous night.

" _I guess Ryou had seen her awaken the Sharingan after all. I suppose that she's had it since the Uchiha Incident. However, because of panic and such, she didn't remember. All she needed was a little push for her to awaken it, sorry Satsuki-san but now you've got it, and you can use it to help you, like Ryou does._ "

Shisui deeply regretted doing it this way, but he couldn't think of anything else. To his knowledge, there weren't any other ways for her to awaken it. Telling her would only just cause her to say that he was lying. He knew what type of person Satsuki is, and how she wouldn't believe him, and he wasn't entirely sure either. Because even Ryou wasn't sure about it, he only thought he saw them but never actually knew, but Shisui knew now, that in fact she did awaken the Sharingan, as she didn't have to suffer through a very terrible incident, only having something like this happen to her.

She was very happy, hugging onto Ryouta as she hugged back. She didn't even care that Shisui appeared behind her, showing his usual face.

"Shhh, Satsuki-chan. I'm so sorry, it's okay. It's over now, I love you."

Ryou gently placed a kiss on her forehead, Satsuki sinking into him. She didn't care about it right now, all she could do was hug only Ryouta, never going to let him go.

For a few minutes, she wouldn't do anything else, other than hug onto him. He couldn't even move, because she had a tight hold of him. He didn't mind though, since he did what he did, and allowed it to happen. He knew that it was necessary, but it wasn't something he'd care to ever do to her ever again.

When she regained her senses, her eyes went towards Ryouta, and she saw the reflection in his eyes, her eyes, her Sharingan.

She couldn't believe it, she hadn't ever seen it before, and now she could see it in his eyes. She raised her fingers, touching the space below her eyes, pulling to see if they were her eyes, and they were in fact.

Her vision had changed, now. She could see things clearer. She was confused, and she couldn't work out what the hell was going on. She looked to Shisui for answers.

"Shisui-san…what the hell is going on…?"

Shisui chuckled sheepishly, unable to truly face Satsuki due to the guilt.

"Meheheh, I'm so sorry Satsuki-san, but this was the only way that we could get you to awaken the Sharingan. It isn't like I wanted to make you feel terrible or anything, but this is the most effective way to unlock it…or I thought it was, anyway."

More confusion came to Satsuki, she couldn't wrap her head around what was going on.

"What are you talking about? What the hell is going on Shisui-san? Why…what the fuck is going on!?"

She couldn't hold it back. She was quite angry right now, and she had a right to be. She had to see Ryouta being killed, and then him being alive again. It was getting a little much for her to comprehend, she felt like screaming at Shisui and even Ryouta right now, but she held herself back, somewhat, waiting for the explanation that she was well deserved.

Shisui scratched the back of his head, his sheepishness still being on display.

"I mean. I had discussed this with Ryou last night, knowing that we'd have to do something to get you to awaken the Sharingan because…you can truly shine with it, like Ryou can. However, Ryou brought up the fact that he thought he saw that you awakened it during the…well, when Uchiha were, you know."

He didn't want to stir up old feelings, especially when it was Satsuki.

Ryou gently stroked Satsuki's face, holding her close to him.

"I didn't know if I did or not. It was when I was stabbed, I thought that I caught a glimpse of it, but I was out of it at the time. So, I told Shi-nii about it, and he said that this would be the way to unlock the Sharingan, possibly again."

"But, in the end, it wasn't even the fact that you saw Ryouta's 'death' that caused you to awaken it again."

Satsuki furrowed her eyebrows in perplexity.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, while you did show signs of awakening it with seeing his untimely demise, it was when you saw him again, it was as if seeing him again made it awaken. I've heard of it before, where positive emotions allow the Sharingan to awaken, but I haven't seen it before. Like with myself and Ryou, it was dark times that caused it to awaken. But you saw him being alive, and he allowed you to awaken the Sharingan again. It was even surprising to me, but I guess that's the power of love~"

The singing Shisui didn't impress the annoyed Satsuki, but she looked towards Ryouta, hurt, feeling betrayed.

"You…actually let him do that to me?"

Sensing and hearing the hurt, he lowered his face, and tried to explain himself.

"I'm sorry, you always said that you wanted the Sharingan. And I wanted to help you. I didn't mean to cause you such distress, and pain. Shi-nii said that you awakened it because of your love for me…I never thought that…I'm sorry Satsuki-chan, you can hate me if you want."

Satsuki took a deep breath in, and sighed out the annoyance that she had.

"You are going to make it up to me, understand me?" He nodded his head so fast that it looked as if he was breaking his neck. Satsuki put her hand around his back, and then smirked, grabbing his butt. "Hmph, well this might make it up to me, at least a little bit."

Ryouta jumped at the sudden grab of Satsuki, moaning when she groped him again.

"Satsuki-chan…doesn't hate me, right?"

Satsuki rolled her eyes, drying her face, and gave him a small kiss.

"I couldn't hate you. But do anything like that to me again, and I will kick you in your…no, I need your penis so I can't kick that…hmmm, I love your ass so I can't kick that either…I will pull your nipples and make you scream, hear me?"

Ryou cried, bowing his head apologetically, while the dominating Satsuki smirked. Shisui watched on with the couple, finding it oddly amusing to see it happening before him, finding it quite entertaining actually.

"So, you've made-"

Shisui walked closer, only to get a swift punch to the privates by Satsuki, muttering "Asshole." while she glared at him.

Shisui turned the ghostly colour of white, falling down to the ground, holding his private area.

"Why…"

He cried, very, very quietly.

Satsuki glared harshly as Ryou hid his own private area, not wanting Satsuki to kick or punch him there.

"Because you made me see someone I love die you asshat! Seriously, you're a bastard to the highest degree! I don't care about the Sharingan if I have to see such things! I'm glad I have it and all, but using that was a cheap trick you fucking bastard! I'm seriously close to killing you! Just because you're the famous Shisui, don't think that you'll escape my wrath!"

Satsuki made her anger more than known. She showed her fist to Shisui, showing that she was deadly serious about doing it, she looked as if she was going to do it as well. And that was something that instilled fear into Shisui.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Shisui cried hard tears, as Ryou tried to calm Satsuki down. Satsuki though wasn't going to go down without a fight, a fight that wasn't going to be dropped anytime soon.

"Satsuki-chan…that was…." Satsuki shot Ryou a look so he relented with a smile. "Never mind, love you, please don't do it to me, and love you, very much. Did I mention that I love you? Very much so, love you."

The nervousness on his face made Satsuki melt on the spot. She couldn't deny that she did find this kind of reaction from Ryou to be adorable, and loved seeing him acting more and more shy like this. He might be tough, but she loved the shyness that he can display as well.

"I love you as well, my adorable idiot. Don't worry, I won't hit your penis or your butt." Her voice carried over her confidence, and her willingness to not do anything to Ryouta's body, and somehow it made him feel relieved, cuddling her even closer. "Good boy, you truly are the best when you're acting so cute like this."

Shisui continued to cry for a few moments, and then stopped, but felt the pain of a thousand punches to his special area, and didn't want Satsuki to ever do it again, keeping in mind her temper, and how it could make him feel, very afraid.

"N-Now, that Satsuki-san had unlocked the Sharingan, we can finally get to the real training."

"S-So, what's the real training?"

Even though he hadn't been punched, Ryouta felt the pain Shisui held in him right now, and could only match Shisui's nervousness. Even with Satsuki being kind and stroking his face, he was worried that he was going to get one punch to a certain place on his body, resolving himself to make sure that she was always happy and would never turn against him.

"The training that I'm going to give you, of course!" Satsuki sharpened her eyes, so Shisui went into himself, a shy face appearing. "I mean, it is important training, I can promise you this Satsuki-san, Ryou. It will help you better adapt to the Sharingan, and teach you how to use it, and also how to do other things as well. I've got some Jutsu's to teach you both, and with the Sharingan, it should be easier for you to learn. But also, I'm gonna teach you to learn on how to not rely on the Sharingan as well."

That made both Ryouta and Satsuki confused, the former being the one to actually question it.

"So…like, what's going on with that Shi-nii? We're Uchiha's, right? Why do you want us to do things without the Sharingan?"

Shisui looked between the two of them, seeing Satsuki and Ryou both looking confused, so explained the best he could.

"You see, it is because of the fact that you need to be able to fight while blind, you understand? The enemy has a Jutsu that makes the Sharingan not as effective as it should be. Besides your eyes, you need to learn how to use your ears, your sensations on your skin, and rely on your own instincts as well. It might seem crazy talk, but people tend to forget to rely on their own instincts when they think they don't need it. You two however will be able to rely on them, and of course I'm going to teach you how to work together with others, you more so than Ryou Satsuki-san."

"Huhh? What do you mean?"

Satsuki thought the idea of working together was a stupid one. As long as it was Ryou, Shisui himself or Hinata, she'd work with them. But this wasn't something that she wanted to understand right now. She didn't want to work with the others.

Shisui hummed a little bit, pondering the answer.

Eventually, he came to the conclusion of an idea, and explained it to Satsuki.

"Satsuki-san, you and Ryou are quite similar in aspects, but when it comes to other people, you tend to…let's say be less than cooperative."

"That's because I don't need to rely on them. I've got Ryou, what else would I need?"

Ryouta didn't say anything to Satsuki at that moment, but he could tell that the answer wasn't something that she should say. While he found it very sweet, he could see why teamwork was important, and hoped that Shisui would be able to tell her, he didn't want to make feel like he didn't want her or anything, knowing that she could act like that.

"That right there is why I need to teach you this above Ryou." Satsuki furrowed her eyebrows, Shisui carrying on with a small smile on his lips. "He knows that to work as a team, is to work with others without a worry. But you are kinda different. If the team is Ryou, or myself to an extent, then you'll be fine."

"I'd work with Hinata just fine."

Satsuki interrupted, which made Ryouta smile softly. Even though it was just Hinata, he was glad that she would work with her as well, as it made her open to work with others as well, maybe in the future.

"Oh, is that right?"

Shisui mused, Ryouta interjecting, nodding.

"Satsuki-chan is just particular with who she works with. I know it might not be something you'd want to hear Shisui-sensei, but that's how Satsuki-chan is. It must be difficult to teach her, huh."

Satsuki wasn't sure if he was being kind or not when he said that. Though she settled on kindness when she saw that he was offering her a reassuring smile. Shisui smiled as well at her willingness to work with someone else other than Ryouta, however there was still a fault that she could be willing to address.

"But if it is with, let's say Naruto-kun then it would be different. Hinata-san is fine and all, but what about your teammate Naruto-kun?"

"That's because it's Naruto. He's a hyperactive knucklehead."

Satsuki sounded disgusted for even speaking the name. Ryouta knew that Satsuki didn't really like Naruto, or anyone that wasn't Hinata, himself, or another member of the Uchiha. He'd call her being awkward as a joke, though there was some truth behind it as well.

"Well, that maybe so but he's also a part of your team Satsuki-san. You're gonna have to learn to work together with him, and the others as well. Obviously, I also have other things that I am going to teach you, so don't worry about such things."

Satsuki huffed, Ryou and Shisui sharing a look between them. In that little look, Shisui conveyed to Ryou that he should speak with her later on, which he agreed to do by giving him a nod of his head.

* * *

With Sakura, she was doing some basic training, push ups, pull ups, the basics.

Kakashi's clone was watching on, not really paying that much attention.

She was doing something basic, that she had found to have done already with Ryouta, when she was around ten years old, and she couldn't understand why she was doing it even more. She had been doing it for a while when she couldn't take it anymore, and looked towards Kakashi's clone.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, is it really necessary for me to do sit ups and pull ups like this?"

Sakura didn't quite understand. She never expected that she'd be doing something that she had already learned beforehand. If she was honest, she'd say that she was pretty bored. She was able to do this very easily, more so than the usual stuff that she could do.

Kakashi's clone briefly glanced at the pink haired girl, nodding his head.

"Because, it builds up stamina. With the tree climbing completed, you need to build up your body as well."

"But I've done these things already with Ryou-kun. Can't you, teach me something else Sensei?"

Sakura brought up her doubt, wanting to become stronger. Though that was partly because of the fact that she wanted to impress Ryouta, and even Kakashi could tell by that with the hint of her tone that told him as much.

"I see, so you want to learn more and more, am I right?"

"Y-Yes Sensei! I want to become strong!"

The clone of Kakashi gave a chortle, then stood up.

"Okay Sakura, let's teach you something's."

Sakura nodded strongly, and went back to training with Kakashi's clone.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hanabi, the girl herself was panting as a clone of Shisui regarded her with a small smile. Since he could see the sweat dropping from her like rain, he knew she was putting her all into what she was doing.

"Tired Hanabi-san?"

Hanabi panted again, shaking her head as her white eyes closed in on Shisui's clone.

"N-Not yet Sensei, I'm not tired."

Hanabi's conviction surprised the clone of Shisui, she seemed to have recovered her previous stature from before the terrified incident that she experienced.

"I see, so you aren't afraid anymore? Why is that?"

Hanabi paused at the question.

She wondered why herself. She had to question it again and again, on what she was thinking about it, and how she was able to overcome it.

"Sensei, the way you fought, and the way Ryou-kun and Sai also fought, yet I stayed back, made me hate myself. That's not who I am. I'm not going to just sit there and do nothing while my friends are fighting for their lives. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing, so I did what I had to do Sensei. Is that a good explanation?"

Shisui showed a half smile, nodding a single time.

"That's right, that's a good explanation. I'm quite similar, I don't like standing aside either, so we have something in common."

Hanabi couldn't agree more with what he was saying.

"Exactly Sensei…but like, why am I training with my Byakugan right now?"

Shisui flexed his hands, and explained.

"Because you're the only person here with that kind of power. You alone have the Byakugan, and you can see through the mist that they use, so that's why you have to increase your range. They know that you would be the one to look out for."

"Really Sensei?"

Hanabi was less than convinced by it all. Shisui however clarified for the white eyed girl.

"Essentially, you're our eyes Hanabi-san. My Sharingan cannot be used to its full effects, yet your eyes can, so they'll probably want to target you, so if you can see them coming, you can react to it as well. And like the Sharingan, you can see faster than normal things with those eyes. That's what gives you the edge, like Ryou, Satsuki-san and myself as well as Kakashi-kun. If you can use your eyes without worry, increasing the range and working on it until it is as natural as seeing straight forward, then you'll begin mastering your Byakugan."

Hearing that made Hanabi smile widely, and knew that Shisui was speaking the truth. Even if from a clone, it was still Shisui so she knew he was telling the truth. She'd like to believe this, that she could be able to become stronger and stronger, she wasn't going to let down the team.

* * *

With Naruto, he was trying, and failing to climb a tree. Shisui's clone watched on as he tried his best, admiring his determination.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Shisui-senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! I can't do this!"

Naruto complained as he fell off the tree again. Shisui cringed when his body hit the ground, definitely he was going to be in pain.

"Ooh Naruto-kun you're not doing it right. You're just rushing at the tree, and trying to run up it. You need to use your Chakra to do this Naruto-kun. You need to concentrate it onto your feet, so you can stick to the tree. Remember, you need to apply just the right amount. Not too much, and not enough. You need to balance it out, and concentrate to your best Naruto-kun. I know that you can do it."

The confidence of Shisui made Naruto feel like Shisui believed in him, and it was true, that he was.

"Say, Shisui-sensei, after tree climbing, what are you gonna teach me?"

Naruto was more than enthusiastic about this. He couldn't wait to see what he was going to teach him.

Shisui allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips at the eager tone Naruto used.

"Whoa there Naruto-kun, hold your horses. You don't have to jump from one thing to the next. Remember, it takes patience to become a Ninja, which you have…okay, you don't have much of it." Naruto frowned, but Shisui then smiled. "However, you do have a strong resolution and unyielding determination, probably the most determined out of the group."

"Ya think so Sensei!?"

Shisui nodded while smiling.

"That's right, I think that you are. You are very determined, and that's a very good quality to have Naruto-kun. I've not seen such determination for a while now, you're very admirable Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled his usual flashy smile, but then he adopted a frown.

"But I am gonna learn cool Jutsu's, right Sensei?"

The elder Uchiha chuckled deeply.

"Yes, yes, very cool Jutsu's Naruto-kun, very cool indeed."

Hearing that, Naruto couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, a smile that was knowing and telling of the young Genin Ninja, Shisui being able to see great potential in Naruto as time went on, only time being able to tell if something was going to happen in the future, he hoped that Naruto would be able to get the respect that Shisui thought he deserved, and he knew that Ryou felt the same way as well.

* * *

With Sai, she was doing some combat training with Kakashi. She had her tanto out, and was sweeping at Kakashi. Kakashi himself blocked the strike with his kunai, pushing the girl away, surprised that she seemed to be moving so fast.

"You seem to be quite good, Sai."

Kakashi praised, blocking another strike.

Sai pushed against Kakashi's kunai, jumping in the air, and went to strike Kakashi with her foot. Bringing up his arm, Kakashi directed the kick away from his body, sending a return punch towards her.

Sai manoeuvred her body very surprisingly well in the air, avoiding the punch and pushed away from Kakashi, landing on the ground, her tanto out in front of her, in a stance Kakashi recognized from the Anbu.

"So, you have been trained by the Anbu, haven't you?"

Kakashi showed his lone eye towards Sai, who looked into the eye with the same usual emotionless state that she usually has.

"Yes, Senpai." Sai spoke, greeting him as Senpai as Kakashi was a former member, and was out of respect as well. "I have been trained for many years."

Hearing that was complicated for Kakashi. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He hadn't seen her really in the Anbu before. He knew of her existence, only recently. That was the first thing that made alarm bells ring in his mind and the fact that she works closely with Danzo, that was also a worrying feeling.

* * *

At the end of the day, Ryouta was in the forest. The sun was slowly setting in the sky, showing that the end of the day was coming. It was a nice colour, the sun's rays beating down on the dense forest, going away for the evening.

After finishing the training for the day, he made an arrangement to meet a certain girl again, Haku.

He wanted to see Haku again, telling her about how much stronger he was getting day by day, he was excited to see her in the usual place he had seen her in…but when he made it, she wasn't there yet, so he sat down, awaiting the time she'd come again.

He continued to wait for a while, taking in the sights of the forest around him.

He then heard a footstep behind him, assuming that it was Haku, and became overjoyed.

"Haku-san, you've finally-"

"Arrived?"

At the sudden voice, Ryouta's eyes opened very wide.

He was frozen in place with the voice that he heard. He couldn't believe it after all of this time, he had heard that voice again. His eyes immediately shifted to the Sharingan, due to fear and worry, rage and pain mixed in there as well.

Willing himself to move, Ryouta turned around to see someone that he didn't want to see in such a long time…it was the person who called herself Ameyuri.

"A-Ameyuri…san."

Ameyuri gave a dark sneer, walking forward on surprisingly shaky legs. Ryouta noticed this, and took it into account on what he should do next.

Fight or flight.

It was going through his mind which one he should do. He knew that right now, he wouldn't be able to face off against someone so powerful on his own, and he knew that she could kill him with some special types of moves, with her twin swords, which he could see attached to her hips right now.

He carefully watched as she inched closer, resting a hand on his tanto. Ameyuri caught this, wagging a finger.

"Nahahaha, I'm not here for a fight sweetie." She spoke in a surprisingly sweet voice as opposed to the disgusted voice she used last time. "Now, why don't you relax your stance sweetheart? I only wanna have a small chat, it doesn't seem like such a bad idea, does it?"

Even though she said that, Ryouta didn't relax his stance at all, while Ameyuri sat down, her eyes opening and closing slowly. He couldn't figure out why she seemed to be so relaxed right now, but that could also be a rouse, he needed to keep on his guard.

"W-What do you want here?"

He demanded straight away, Ameyuri giving him a wink.

"What a cute look to your face, I really like it when men try such things with me. But, I'm not here for a fight, like I said. I was merely on a stroll, and happened to come across the little Uchiha-kun that has been, meeting with some people, a girl named Haku-chan?"

Ryouta's eyes focused on Ameyuri's instantly, his Sharingan flaring. Ameyuri avoided his eyes, knowing that he could place her under a Genjutsu, which she didn't want to happen to her.

Ryouta's face became mad, and he expressed it to Ameyuri, not wanting to show a weak side.

"Haku-san…if you've done anything then I will-"

"I haven't done anything." Ameyuri confirmed it with a light hearted face. "Geez, you're highly suspicious."

The girl noted, taking some leaves on the ground and throwing them into the air carefree. Ryouta watched as she twirled her fingers in the air, using her mouth to blow some leaves away, upwards, and downwards as well. Ryouta wasn't sure on what she was trying to do.

"Forgive me, but you've been attacking me, called me a murderer, and are even aiding people like Zabuza-san who is trying to stop a lovely work to make sure that Gato-san doesn't control these people anymore. So you'll have to forgive me for being suspicious of you."

Ameyuri smiled, licking her lips dangerously.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you this time. That's for the next time, but I would like to ask you something's, if ya would answer? It would really effect something's for me, so please be a good boy and cooperate with me."

"You must be out of your mind if you think I would ever agree to something like that."

Ryouta spat out, not holding his intentions back.

Ameyuri was impressed with what she was seeing, finding it a little funny if she was honest with herself.

"Well, I kind of was out of my mind naughty boy from a naughty pussy. Bad boy, sending dirty cat after me. So, since you got me stoned, I want to hear some truths from you, now I want to hear it from your mouth."

"What is it then?"

Ryouta was just trying his best to gauge her, knowing that she'd have to look for any hint of a weakness, knowing that he'd have to find something that could give him a one up on the opponent that was before him.

Ameyuri cleared her throat, giving a wink.

"Well, you know, I've been wondering about the Uchiha incident."

Ryouta became surprised that she was asking about that.

"W-Why do you want to know about that exactly? It is known through the world, don't you think?"

Ameyuri felt like he was trying to avoid the question, and she wasn't going to take any of that at all. Ameyuri wasn't going to do anything like that, and pressed forth with more and more questions, wanting to know for her own benefit.

"Well, I don't want the gory details, but I was told that you did it, was that true? Are you the person who murdered the Uchiha because you went insane after your Otou-san and your Onii-chan died, or killed by you?"

Ryouta became saddened by what the world truly thought of him, and how it seemed like he was a insane murderer.

"No…my Sensei is my Nii-chan. I've never killed anyone, my Otou-san tried to kill me, when I was younger. Then the Uchiha were killed, by…someone, that wasn't a good person at all, and someone that I looked up too as an Onii-chan as well. Even Nee-chan had to go as well, because of that thing…so don't say that I killed the Uchiha. I tried my best to save them, but I was only a child, and couldn't do it. I wouldn't hurt Uchiha, they are my clan, even if they didn't like me that much. I only wanted to make the best of it, and have a good life with Nii-chan, but he was also caught in a bad situation and he left for a little while…so, do you have your answer now? Do you understand me Ameyuri-san? I didn't kill anyone and I wouldn't do it unless I have too. People say kindness as a Ninja is a weakness, but it is a strength to me. My kindness could help people. I want to help this world, not kill people that don't need to be killed, and could be turned into good people."

Ameyuri took in everything that he said, and was surprised to find herself actually sympathizing with him. For the heartfelt words that he said, she felt as if he was speaking to her heart, and she…didn't dislike it. She didn't hate it or anything, she only felt like it touched her in a way that she wasn't expecting, and now she knew what she wanted to know…he couldn't be lying.

She didn't claim to be a lie detector or anything akin to that, but she could see in his face that he was passionate about it, and there wasn't anyone in the world that could fool her with such a passionate voice, even if it was her mission to kill him.

Ameyuri was somewhat satisfied but there was something that she wanted to say, and she spoke it without reservation.

"What about me huh? Would you kill me?"

That questioned stumped Ryouta, and he was troubled on how to respond, so he turned it back on her.

"You are going to kill me, aren't you?"

"Probably yes. Not today, but that is my mission."

Ameyuri's answer wasn't satisfying for Ryouta, and he took a chance, moving closer.

"But, do you want to kill me?"

That question made Ameyuri think a little bit. She thought if she wanted to truly kill him. And…she wasn't sure if she did or not. She didn't have anything against Ryouta, yet she had her mission to think about. Her heart and mind were at war with one another, and she wasn't even sure why that was. She wasn't even sure why this was effecting her this badly.

"What I want, doesn't matter."

Even Ameyuri knew that answer was a cop-out. She wouldn't say that out loud, but she wasn't giving the truth that she wanted to hold it back. She didn't believe that she wanted to talk to him about it anymore, and made it known on her face.

Ryouta wasn't going to allow it to accept it like that.

"Well, it does matter if you want to kill someone or not. You can't just be so passive about hurting and taking someone's life. It is a huge deal, Ameyuri-san. A life, anyone's life, is precious. How can you speak about it as if it is just something that you casually do? A human's life, any life is something you should take into consideration. Even if there's no hope left for that person, you cannot just speak as if it doesn't matter to you."

"Don't go all psychobabble on me, I don't need it kid. Your words don't bother me in the slightest, so don't analyse me."

Ameyuri's dismissive tone was easily caught by Ryouta, and the boy couldn't let it go.

"I am not trying too. But Ameyuri-san, you just said it doesn't matter. Why doesn't it matter?"

The pressure from Ryouta was making Ameyuri feel her anger become stronger. She couldn't will it away either. She needed to feel it, that's how Ameyuri survived in this life, that's how she needed to live, or she'd mentally lose herself.

"Because a mission is a mission. Ninja live for them. Even rouge ones like me live for them. You can't change shit like that. You do a mission, kill someone and then move on. That's how Ninja's live their lives, make their livings, and even how they die. Ninja's live for the mission, and not much else."

"Not much…else huh? Is that how you truly feel?"

Ryouta prodded from her, who shrugged her shoulders.

"That's all I know kid, and you need to learn that lesson soon enough as well. Sorry if that's not how you imagined life as a Ninja being, but the faster you learn it, the better it will be for you. Though you won't have much time because I am gonna kill you and all, sorry but that's how it is."

"If you're going to kill me, why aren't you doing it already?"

That very question was something Ameyuri hoped that Ryouta wouldn't ask. But here he was, asking it, and it made her feel shit.

"Because I'll do what I want, punk. I don't want to suddenly just do it. That's just stupid. Ninja's might be sneaky bastards, but I want to see the death of the person happen, and see it with their eyes, see how they would be able to perceive their own death. It is very, thrilling to see one life end, because of your own hands. It is amazing, squeezing the life out of someone."

Even though she seemed to be happy about her words, Ryouta felt like she wasn't saying all she wanted to say. It was as if she was holding many things back, even if it didn't seem like that at all. it was something Ryouta could see, her pain and sadness, however buried it was.

"Must be a lonely life, seeking enjoyment from seeing other's pain and deaths."

Ameyuri immediately became angry and shot to her feet, glaring at him.

"What do you even know about being lonely!?"

"Many things, Ameyuri-san."

Ryouta's straight answer made Ameyuri cock her eyebrows upwards.

"Hmph, you'll never know how it feels to be truly lonely. You'll never understand."

Ameyuri was sure on this, she was sure that Ryouta didn't understand the meaning of loneliness, but she was wrong.

"I do know what it is like Ameyuri-san. When my Nii-chan 'died' I was extremely lonely, I wanted to die along with him. But by some miracle, he came back to me, and I got better. But when he was gone, I wish I could've been with him. Suicide was in my mind often, because not many people wanted me around, and I got accused of murdering my own Nii-chan for his eyes, and then I was blamed for driving my Otou-san to the brink of insanity. So, I do know what it is like to be lonely. I don't know why you are, but whatever it is, can get better."

Ameyuri scoffs at his words, but secretly was touched.

She wouldn't outright state it, but she was touched by his words, smirking at him as she casually admitted something that even surprises Ryouta, and herself.

"Be aware boy, your precious bridge builder is going to be targeted in six days from now. Myself, Zabuza, Ice user chick, and finally, a little guest has appeared as well to help. But be careful, the guy isn't exactly trustworthy."

The admission made Ryouta furrow his eyebrows.

"W-Why are you telling me this?"

Ameyuri giggled ever so slightly, pointing at him as if her hand was a gun, ready to fire.

"Because, I kinda like your attitude kid." She 'fired' the gun and walked forward, her eyes turning upwards. "It's my mission to kill ya, but I get the feeling that you wouldn't even care that you died, as long as others survived, so I thought that I would do something nice for a change, and tell ya this little tid-bit."

"B-But…"

Ryouta went to protest, but Ameyuri closed in, getting right in his face, surprising him at the speed she used. She leaned down, so she was face to face with him, putting hands on her blades. Sparks zapped from her hips, dancing along the ground.

Ryouta looked down at the ground, feeling the sparks of her blades. He went to pull away, but Ameyuri wouldn't allow it, moving so he couldn't get away, surprisingly showing a dirty smile on her face, holding up a single finger.

"This is a onetime deal, punk. Next time, I will come at you at full force, that is my mission. Because of your little sob story, I decided that killing ya now would be something pathetic from me, but when that day comes, I will take your life and get my reward. Don't be mistaken boy, I'm doing this for my benefit than yours. I want a challenge from you, I live for the challenge of a fight. I want to see what the Otouto of Shisui Uchiha can do. I've heard through the grape vine that you're talented, show me what that entails. Show me your strengths, and I will show you mine as well. Don't you think that's a good idea? Death through the ecstasy of fighting, feeling each other's Chakra blending together as you and I fight one another, don't you find this entertaining little man?"

Ryouta smiled weakly, trying his best to not show his fear right now.

"Y-Yes…I guess. And…thank you."

Ameyuri's eyebrows rose curiously.

"What are you thanking me for boy?"

Ryouta tilted his head to the side, showing a smile that even Ameyuri found to be adorable.

"For being kind and not killing me."

His smile made Ameyuri retreat immediately, her eyes blinking in quick succession.

"B-Baka." Ameyuri spluttered, moving backwards with a tinge of pink on her cheeks, holding a hand to her cheek softly, her eyes forever on the boy's face, not his eyes so she didn't get trapped in Genjutsu. "That's not something you should be thanking me for, baka boy. You're such an idiot…say, how old are you anyway?"

Ryou gulped when he saw that she looked pissed off again, but couldn't work out why.

"T-Twelve, why?"

Ameyuri's attitude suddenly changed again, picking him up by his shirt, holding him off the ground, growling in his face.

"Why are you so fucking adorable boy!? Seriously, how can you be this fucking cute you bastard!? You're only twelve and you speak like an adult yet have such a cute face that even I find myself wanting to cuddle it! I'm seriously pissed off right now boy, so you start speaking about why you are so fucking cute! Answer me child!"

"I-I don't know! Please don't hurt me!"

The blazing look in Ameyuri's eyes were enough to frighten him. He wanted to run away right now, but she wasn't going to allow this.

"You little punk! You best apologize right now!"

"I'm sorry!"

He did it so fast that Ameyuri was caught by surprise, but pressed on anyway.

"What are you sorry for specifically!?"

"B-Because I'm adorable and I speak like an adult! I'm scared, and I don't know what's happening all of a sudden! Please don't hurt me anymore! Please don't shout at me, I'm frightened!"

Ameyuri growled in his face, then dropped him to the ground, holding her nose in the air, but instead of anger on her face, she found herself smiling, and giggling at the same time.

"You're a freaky ass kid alright." Ryou pouted at that, but suddenly felt a hand touch his head, so he looked up to see the smiling Ameyuri, petting his head. "But I like ya kid. Sorry I've gotta kill you and all, but take comfort in the fact that I am gonna be sad about it."

Ryouta was torn about this. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad about this right now. Though from what he heard, it sounded that Ameyuri would genuinely be displeased with his death, showing that she does have humanity inside of her, a different side to the one that Ryouta had seen the previous time.

However, Ameyuri began taking off, walking away from him before he could even say anything.

He watched as his strange experience sunk into his mind, and then came to a conclusion about why Ameyuri was there.

She doubted her mission.

He didn't have proof of this, but something inside him is telling him that she is doubting him and wanted to see what Ryouta was like. He hoped that this was the case at least, he wanted to be sure that this was the case. But he had no real way of knowing this at all.

As she was about to disappear, she paused and turned towards him, giving him a wink.

"My swords, use lightning attacks."

"Huh?"

Ryouta gave a perplexed look towards her, unsure of if he heard correctly or not.

Ameyuri shook her head, placing a hand on the tree beside her, and using her other hand to touch her blades, delicately running her fingers across the top of them.

"My Lightning Kiba blades, they can cut through anything, and have the ability to use lightning in a variety of different ways. Just something to think about, perhaps wind would be able to do something, who knows. Though you could turn it around on me with water or something, but I doubt that you are smart enough to do something like that."

Even though she sounded as if she was mocking him, Ryouta took something else from him completely.

"A-Are you telling me your…"

"I'm only stating a fact that you should know child. If you don't know the basics of Nature Transformation, then you're going to be lost here. Ninja's need to know these things, don't you know? A little life lesson from an enemy, think of it like that. But I'm only doing it because I want a challenge, do not disappoint me Shisui Uchiha's Otouto. You're becoming quite interesting to me, I find myself wanting to face off against you in a death match, don't disappoint me now."

With that, Ameyuri took off and walked away, leaving Ryouta alone.

Once she had left, many conflicting feelings were going through him. He wasn't sure what was going on now. She confused him. He thought that she might've killed him upon hearing her voice, but she just talked, and even gave him advice in her own weird way.

He looked around to see if Haku was going to show up.

He waited for over an hour for her to turn up, but in the end, it seemed that she wasn't going to come. Disheartened, he went back to the little house of Tazuna's, even if he really did want to wait for Haku more, he knew that Shisui would be worrying about him soon and didn't want that to happen.

* * *

Getting half way there, he saw something out of the corner of his eye…Naruto.

He was still training, to this time. He blinked a few times, and walked closer towards him, seeing the dejected look on his face, and that made him adopt a small frown on his face. He didn't want to see Naruto look sad, so he went to cheer him up.

"Naruto-kun, what's going on?"

Naruto jumped at Ryouta's voice, fully alert.

He dropped his guard when he saw Ryouta, his face brightening up slightly.

"Ryou, why are you here? Time for dinner dattebayo?"

Ryouta smiled at the fact that Naruto was thinking about having dinner again, expecting him to act like that honestly, finding it infectious that he did something like that.

"I dunno." Ryou shrugged, guessing that it was about that time. "I was just, coming back when I saw you. So, what are you doing anyway?"

"Training to climb a tree. I just can't seem to get it, urgh! Shisui-sensei has taught me well, I just can't seem to do it! He's gonna be disappointed in me and isn't going to teach me cool Jutsu's!"

Ryouta's face turned to understanding as he saw how Naruto looked to be saddened, disheartened, and knew that he didn't want to see his friend that way, offering his help, the only way that a good friend, even best friend, could.

"Oh Naruto-kun, don't become upset. Learning to climb a tree takes time. Do you want me to help you?"

"How can you help me?"

It wasn't meant to sound cold, but it came off like that. It was just because Naruto was frustrated that he was the only person who didn't know how to do it. Ryou even knew this, and didn't let him deter him from helping his friend.

"Well, I can do many things to help you." He casually strolled to Naruto, and then walked past him, using his chakra to walk up the tree, looking down at Naruto. "Look, you have to use the right amount of chakra. Too much will push you away, and too little and you'll slide right off. Think of it like magnets, like you're pulling yourself to the tree, and can use that to walk up the tree."

Naruto tried his best to be understanding, but he knew it already. Shisui had explained it before, and even though he understood it, Shisui tried his best to explain what was what, and Naruto couldn't understand what he was doing wrong, even if he tried his best.

"I know that, but I can't get it right!"

"Well, then allow me to help you with the Sharingan then."

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes furrowed as Ryouta activated his Sharingan.

"How are your eyes going to help me?"

Naruto couldn't help but wonder, so Ryouta explained it to him, his eyes spinning slightly.

"I can use these to see chakra, Naruto-kun. While not as great as the Byakugan, I can see the flow of chakra, and how much is used. So, why don't I see where you're going wrong, and give you tips on how to improve?"

Hope entered Naruto's eyes, as he peered at the boy before him.

"R-Really!?"

Ryouta chuckled, jumping off the tree, landing behind him.

"Yes, that's right. I can do that. Shi-nii clone wouldn't of been able to do it for long, as it would've drained chakra and he needed to save some from the fight he had with me and Satsuki-chan just before. But I can do it for as long as you want Naruto-kun, I've got some chakra left for it."

"Hahahaha! You're truly a good friend! Now watch me and be amazed dattebayo!"

"I'm sure that I will be amazed Naruto-kun."

Ryouta took a seat on the ground, and watched Naruto.

Naruto ran at the tree, and began running up it.

He got a few centimetres off the ground, on the tree, but he was then forcibly ejected from it, hitting the ground with a heavy thudding sound. Ryou winced, and nodded to himself.

"You're putting way too much chakra into it Naruto-kun. It's not your fault though. With your levels of chakra, it would be difficult to control it, I am surprised you are able to control it as well as you can with the Shadow Clones and all. Even I had a similar problem when I was younger and tried to learn it."

"R-Really?"

Naruto couldn't quite believe his ears right now, yet at the same time he was glad, so he could even say that he and Ryou have some of the same problems.

Ryouta inclined his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I might not be overstocked with chakra like you, but I had the same problem. I always put in too much and always ended up being pushed off the tree, landing on the ground with hitting my head. It really hurt. So don't worry Naruto-kun, it happens to the best of us, and the worst of us as well. So, just try your best to lower your chakra. I know it is difficult, but if you're able to do it, I know that you'll be able to do it."

That was enough for Naruto to become happy, and knew that if Ryouta had trouble, then he shouldn't have to be so depressed, so he charged forward with the intent to make it known that he will be able to do it if he tries his best, something that Ryouta admires him for.

Naruto trained for a long time, and Ryouta kept giving him encouragement. He tried his best to climb the tree, and each time he did, he got higher and higher. It was partly thanks to the Sharingan, but Naruto wouldn't admit to his face, it was because Ryouta was watching him, making him push himself to become stronger and stronger, skilled, and more skilled. It was thanks to the rivalry that they shared that allowed Naruto to push past his usual limits, and allowed him to become stronger and better than he would be without Ryouta being in his life.

Eventually, Naruto passed out from overexerting himself, and Ryouta smiled at his triumphant friend, seeing how he pushed himself, admiring that about the blonde.

Quickly, he walked over to Naruto, and picked him up, carrying him on his shoulders and walked towards the house of Tazuna's.

* * *

It was late when Ryouta returned, and only Shisui remained awake, when stepping in the house. Shisui looked like he was going to say something about it, but when seeing the smile on Ryouta's face, knowing that they had bonded again, and found himself unable to hold a little anger in his face.

"You're back, huh."

Shisui noted, as Ryouta passed Naruto to Shisui, quickly using his speed to place Naruto in his room, and then return within a second or two at the most.

"Y-Yes, sorry about the lateness. Naruto-kun insisted that he should train and train until he can't stand anymore, and that's what he did. He's really trying his best to improve."

"Yeah, and Naruto-kun is improving all the time, he's a good boy. But Ryou, what's wrong with you? You seem to be a little, different."

Only Shisui would be able to deduce the subtle differences in his younger brother's face.

"Hmmm, yeah…I was, confronted by, Ameyuri-san."

Alarm bells immediately rang in Shisui's head, checking over his younger brother for wounds.

"G-Geez, don't come out with something like that Ryou! Are you alright!? Did she do anything!?"

Ryouta shook his head, his eyes looking into Shisui's own ones.

"She…I got the feeling that she just came to talk. She didn't really do anything, other than talk about things. And the weird thing was, she told me that she would be attacking in six days from now, with her, Zabuza-san, the Ice user-san and another person as well, though she didn't say who that was. She even told me about…she said that it was her mission to kill me, and said that she would even be sad about it. I get the feeling that Ameyuri-san is quite lonely, and has…gone down a dark path. She finds it entertaining to battle to the death, and wants to…I think she just wants to find someone who can fight her and give her something amazing. I think she just wants to feel something other than loneliness…or I could be wrong and she was trying to play mind games with me. But I don't think that's the case."

As Ryouta was explaining, Shisui's eyes widened ever so slightly, turning his head to the side.

" _It's as the info from Itachi and Izumi-san said. So, even the enemy is telling Ryou this now, why? Why did she tell him this? And why didn't she try and kill him when they were alone together? She could've done, yet she didn't, I don't understand at all…unless, she wants something from Ryou…but what could that be? Could she just want a challenge…if that's the case, then she can fight me…but Zabuza-san is going to go for me, I'm almost certain…this is going to be difficult to do, I have to get him ready to face Ameyuri, even if he is only a Genin, he has to do it as well._ "

Shisui concluded this in his mind, as Ryouta tipped his head to the side.

"Shi-nii, is it possible that Ameyuri-san is truly lonely, and doesn't want to do her Ninja duties or mission or whatever?"

Shisui was brought out of his own musing, facing his little brother with a shrugging shoulder movement.

"I don't truly know. But don't forget, she is the enemy. Maybe this might sound cold, but you can't be kind and do something like show pity. I know it isn't like you to not show pity, but she is a ruthless killer. Like you, I want to see the good intentions of people, but she is known to be a good liar. I don't know why she wanted to do what she did, maybe to make it more fun to give you a good old mind…blowing experience. She just wants to play with you, Ryou. See the good in people, that's okay. But don't allow that too blind you in becoming a fighting force against her. She's the type to lower her opponents guard to do something like this."

Ryouta bowed his head, knowing his elder brother was right, though he didn't want to believe that Ameyuri did all that to just play around with him, to play with him and make him lower his guard. If she wanted to do that…why didn't she just kill him? He wasn't sure on why she didn't just do something like that…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hideout with Ameyuri, the woman walked in, to only find Haku sat there. She didn't see Zabuza or anyone else, surprised by it.

"So, where's your Master girl? I presume he's being with the other one, maybe after Shisui again for being a lover maybe?"

Haku casually looked up, holding a small amount of animosity of hate for Ameyuri.

"Zabuza-sama is currently bathing, attempted to get his strength back. As for you, where did you go?"

"Well, I went to visit a certain raven haired boy. It was quite the enjoyable experience."

The way she said it, Haku didn't like it at all.

From her perspective, it sounded as if Ameyuri had done something to Ryouta, and she couldn't allow that to happen. She hated the fact that Ameyuri had found out about her meeting with Ryouta, and if something happened to him, she'd never forgive herself.

"If you've done anything to Ryouta-kun then…"

Ameyuri smirked, sitting down.

"Don't you worry about anything sweetheart. I haven't done anything to that boy. I didn't tell your Master about your meeting with the Uchiha brat, did I? Besides, I found some interesting things out from the boy. Heh, so this is the boy that you've chosen to place your hopes in, is it?"

"I will follow Zabuza-sama till the day that I die. I will always be his tool."

Ameyuri rolled her eyes at this, crossing her legs.

"I never said anything about that. I merely said that you're going to place your hope in the Uchiha. Good luck with that, the kid is a bleeding pacifist. Showing mercy, what kind of person does that? Your enemy is your enemy, you don't show them compassion."

"Being a pacifist is a strength, not a weakness, Ameyuri-san. It shows that Ryouta-kun is willing to see goodness in people. You think it is weak to show mercy, but it is a strength and a good character trait to show compassion and mercy to your enemy."

Ameyuri didn't believe that it was true, showing a dark smile on her face.

"That's good for you sweetie. Being a Ninja, means you have to close off your heart."

"It is the exact opposite to that. To be a truly great Ninja, you need to find something to protect, and do so with all of your heart."

Ameyuri shook her head, not believing it for an instant. But Haku did believe it very deeply, and she believed that Ryouta was the embodiment of what she thought a truly good Ninja should be, as opposed to what Ameyuri was thinking about. Though Haku was unaware that the meeting with Ryouta changed Ameyuri, but even Ameyuri wasn't sure on how that was right now.

* * *

The next day, Sakura and Ryouta were tasked with guarding Tazuna on the bridge. While Ryouta had his information from Ameyuri, and Shisui had his sources, they weren't going to take any chances, and were going to do what they needed to do for this.

Shisui said that he'd need to have Satsuki train a little bit so he was freed up to watch Tazuna together with Sakura, and he said that Sakura was coming along in training as well, which he found to be a good thing, knowing Sakura would be cool and strong.

"Seems like everything is going to plan, huh Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked towards Ryouta, but then winced when she felt her finger ache with pain again, trying her best to keep it disclosed from him, but he saw through her façade instantly. "Sakura-chan? Is there something wrong with your finger?"

He could tell there was something wrong with her, by the way that she held it. But she waved him off in concern.

"Don't worry about me Ryou-kun, I'm okay. I just got a little hurt while training yesterday, it isn't anything to-" At that moment, he took her hand tenderly, cupping the finger as Sakura's face turned bright red. "R-Ryou-kun…"

She could barely manage to get that out, her face turning bright red, a shade of pink dancing across her cheeks, a shy look matching a certain white eyed girl getting to Sakura right now, filling her up with new and interesting feelings.

While that happened, inner Sakura got in on the fun as well.

" _Shannaro! He's doing it! He's going to confess to us right here and now! He's going to be dating us right now! He's going to confess his love for us! He's gonna make us his bride right now! That's the best ever! We're gonna be the best couple ever! We're going to be dating! Yes! This is it! We can't stop now! We're going to be the best ever!_ "

Sakura really hoped that was the case, her face turning bright red at the thought of Sakura and him being a couple, temporary forgetting the little pack she made with Satsuki, though it was in the back of her mind.

"Poor Sakura-chan, it is okay, I can heal this pain."

He briefly took his hands away from her finger, the girl pouting.

He waved through some hand signs, his eyes on Sakura's finger.

"W-What are you doing Ryou-kun?"

Sakura didn't know the hand signs, having never seen them before.

Ryouta finished them, and his hands glowed green. Sakura's eyes fluttered as the calm green chakra came into contact with her finger, and instantly, the pain began to vanish. She was stunned that it was going so quickly, having to wonder what he was doing.

"Ryou-kun…what is this exactly?"

"Healing." Ryouta replied, running his hand up and down the finger, Sakura blushing immensely. "Medical Ninjutsu. Izumi-nee taught me about this, and I've been able to use some. I'm not an expert or anything, but I can heal things like this."

"Izumi-san…oh, that girl that you…oh, her."

Sakura recalled the girl from childhood, silencing herself as she knew what kind of connection that Ryouta and her had, not wanting to bring up sadness for him.

"Yeah, it's Onee-chan that taught me how to do it. So, how is your finger Sakura-chan? Does it feel better now?"

Ryouta finished with Sakura's finger, and she flexed it, finding it that it was better than before.

"Wow, that's amazing. You're good with it. I wonder what it is like to use Medical Ninjutsu?"

"It is quite good. I don't have much of a talent for it though, but I would teach you about it if you want too?"

That got Sakura thinking. She got to thinking about being a Medical Ninja, and she couldn't say that it sucked. Though it was just a fleeting thought, she didn't think she'd have a talent for it, though at the same time, the thought was implanted into her head.

"Medical Ninja…Sakura Haruno. I like the sound of it."

Ryouta smiled a little bit, seeing the happiness on Sakura's face.

As they were talking, a man came over to Tazuna, and hung his head down.

"Tazuna-san, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to quit."

The news hit Tazuna like a train, shock being etched onto his face.

"You, are gonna quit? Why?"

Even though he knew, Tazuna tried to make it so he didn't leave. He couldn't do it alone, and people were dwindling each and every day. He could see the fact that there were less people than the previous day around.

"Gato, he's going to come and kill people who are working on this. I don't want to lose my life, and I don't want to hurt my family. I'm sorry Tazuna, but I'm getting out of it. You should do the same. You need to take care of that daughter and grandson of yours. Working on this was a good idea, but Gato will kill you."

Before Tazuna had a chance to reply, the man walked off, leaving Tazuna stood there alone, growling under his breath.

Sakura and Ryouta looked at one another, both sharing the sadness that Tazuna was right now.

"People are just being scared, by leaving this project."

Sakura correctly, if not bluntly, deduced, Ryouta being able to agree, though disagree at the same time.

"It's natural to become scared. You want to run away if you feel danger, it's the same for everyone that isn't the one causing the fear that is. It isn't like we can blame them, they are trying to do this for their families. Running away is a natural response to danger. And they aren't Ninja's like us, they can't see that we're here to protect them. They don't have the training we have in controlling our fears, and fighting for what's right."

Sakura nodded in agreement too what Ryouta said, tipping her head to the side.

"But if everyone leaves, there's going to be no one to build the bridge."

"Yeah, that's the only problem. But Tazuna-san is still going to do it whether he's alone or with people like these."

Tazuna at that moment walked over to the pair, sighing.

"Seems like you Ninja might not be needed soon. If someone else leaves, we'll be way behind, and knowing Gato and his gang, he's going to be coming here and finishing us off. Not that I doubt you Ninja, but from the looks of it, even if you protect us, there are going to be problems if there's no one to help."

"That's a dilemma, huh Tazuna-san."

Sakura spoke her sadness, though Ryou stepped forward.

"Well, can't we do something here Tazuna-san?"

"What are you talking about, kid?"

Tazuna didn't understand, so Ryouta quickly took his building hat and put it on his head…which was too big and covered his eyes, Tazuna adopting a small smile on his face, while Sakura laughed together with Ryouta.

"W-Well, we're Ninja's and all, we could help you out with this as well as protect you. It won't change our protection of you if we help out with this. I mean, as long as it is okay with you Sakura-chan?"

Turning to Sakura, said girl agreed instantly. Partly it was because of the fact that she wanted to impress Ryouta, but at the same time, she wanted to help out as well, wanting to make sure that the bridge was built as well.

"That's right Tazuna-san, if we can be of help, then please use us!"

Tazuna briefly looked between the two Genin, ultimately he chuckled at the pair of them, their eager looking faces reminding him of his own grandson.

"Alright then, I'm gonna put you two to work. I am paying for your mission after all, got to work you both to the bone!"

""Okay!""

With that, Sakura and Ryouta got to work for Tazuna, and even though Sakura wanted to use this as a chance to get closer to Ryouta, she actually found it to be enjoyable as well, renewing her with the chance of helping that she desperately wanted to achieve for a while now, even without realizing this fact at all.

* * *

A little while later, Tazuna and Sakura along with Ryouta were walking through the streets of the Lave village and it was…very telling.

All around Ryouta could see that people were starving, hungry. They were just sat out in the roads, doing nothing but looking down with hopelessness. And the shops looked like they had seen better days. Rotting fish and other stuff was around. It was more of a ghost village than a village like Konoha.

It was very powerful to Ryou, he could barely contain his sadness for the people around, Sakura was on the same boat.

Ryouta could see that his own life wasn't so bad compared to this, though he still remembered the fact that he did suffer as well, but he didn't suffer starvation, and had pity for the people that was around, determined to make sure that he did something about this, knowing that Naruto would be the same as him.

However, there are some people that are walking past Sakura, and Ryouta caught someone trying to steal her money, but before they could touch her, Ryouta grabbed their wrist, stopping them from stealing from her.

"I realize you're in poverty, but there's no reason to steal from a young girl, is there?"

Sakura only realized that this was happening as Ryouta spoke, turning to see him holding a grown mans wrist.

The grown man growled, and pushed away from Ryouta, walking away hastily.

"That man tried to steal from me huh…and Ryou-kun stopped him."

Sakura had an appreciative look in her eyes, but he merely smiled.

"I'm sorry about that, they are desperate. Please don't blame them for this."

In contrast to how he usually is, Tazuna seemed genuinely depressed right now, horrified by the actions of the man that tried to steal from Sakura.

"Ah, I see. Don't worry Tazuna-san, desperate times sometimes questions your own morals, don't they?"

"Yes, it is as you say, it does bring your morals into question."

At that, they continued walking together. Some people tried to steal from Sakura, but Ryouta stopped all of their advances, Sakura being somewhat fangirl about it and wanted to kiss Ryouta, but held herself back. Tazuna kept showing more and more disgust for what his people were doing, yet at the same time was glad that Ryou and Sakura were understanding people and didn't hold it against the Wave to do what they did.

As they walked, Sakura noticed a little girl walking up to them. She became wary of this girl and thought that she was going to try and steal from her, like others have been. But was surprised when she saw that she just stood beside her, allowing them to pass respectfully.

Seeing her like that, Sakura couldn't stand it, going towards her, and produced some candy that she had with her.

"Here you go. Don't worry, you can have this."

Ryouta watched on, impressed and amazed with Sakura's kindness as the little girl took the candy hesitantly, running off to share it with her friends, and family from the looks of things.

Sakura returned to Ryouta's side, seeing his eyes on her.

"I-Is something wrong Ryou-kun?"

"N-Not at all, you just took me by a pleasant surprise is all. That was kind, giving that girl your candy."

"W-Well, it's nothing really. It's only candy, I just wish that I could do more."

Sakura spoke modestly, then felt Ryouta overlapping a hand over her own, taking her hand softly. Sakura immediately felt like she was going to melt from the feeling of his fingers on her, wishing that he'd always hold her hand.

"And you are doing more. We're doing a good thing Sakura-chan, helping with the bridge. Together, we'll be able to do something amazing."

Sakura blushed brightly, merely able to nod her head in agreement.

"R-Right, yes…you're right Ryou-kun."

He allowed a soft chortle escaped his lips, and together, they walked with Tazuna to help him gather ingredients for dinner.

* * *

At dinner, everyone was eating peacefully. Tsunami and Shisui kept sharing looks, which Kakashi noticed, and found it quite funny, though he had to think about the fact that there was also the ramen shop worker back in Konoha, and knew that there could be a somewhat rivalry.

Naruto was eating a lot of food, while Ryouta was eating very little food. Satsuki and Sai kept staring at one another. It was more of a glare from Satsuki than it was from Sai, Sai being the type that didn't know how to really glare.

Hanabi was next to Ryouta, and quietly was eating her own food, contemplating her training, not bothering to engage in what she thought was childish between Sai and Satsuki, though she wasn't going to say anything vocally about this.

Sakura looked around and then noticed something looked wrong with Inari, deciding to voice her worries.

"So, why are you staring at that photo Inari-san? You've been staring at that for a while now. Are you okay?"

Sakura wondered as she looked to the wall at the family photo, which is torn so that a person's face and upper body are gone.

"S-Shut up! It isn't any of your business!"

Angered suddenly, Inari leaves the table, making Tsunami chase after him, shouting "Wait up!" but the boy didn't care, leaving without even answering. Sakura looked stunned, and thought that she had done something wrong, she only wanted to know.

"Ugh…I'm sorry, Tazuna-san, I didn't mean to make him upset."

Bowing her head towards the eldest man on the table, said man waved a hand at her, lifting her fears away from her heart.

"I'm sorry about my Grandson, he's been through a lot. Don't worry Sakura, it isn't your fault at all."

Tazuna reassured, Hanabi cocking her eyebrow upwards.

"So, what's going on with him then? Why did he get so angry then? Sakura didn't really ask that big of a question, did she?"

Even Hanabi couldn't deny the fact that Sakura didn't do anything this time. It was as if he was angry at Sakura even mentioning the photo, though she didn't seem to understand why. To her, and the others, it looked as if he was just overreacting.

Tazuna then explains about it, pointing to the picture that Inari was getting angry about.

"The man torn from the picture, is named Kaiza and he was once a hero in the Land of Waves and Inari's stepfather. A travelling fisherman, he initially met Inari after saving him from drowning, and Inari came to rely on him heavily to the point where he wouldn't stand up for himself. He became revered as a hero when he single-handedly saved a large portion of the village from a flood. However, when Gato arrived, he had Kaiza killed in an attempt to destroy the hope of the land, a strategy that sadly succeeded and traumatised Inari. It was sad for Inari, he couldn't ever get over it."

As he spoke his story, Shisui and Ryouta looked down, remembering a shared thing from their past.

Satsuki also recalled the fact that her clan was wiped out, and was deeply saddened by it, but then she remembered the boy next to her, and it made her smile.

Hanabi recalled her own family, and how her father spoke with her sister, and though wasn't as bad as how Kaiza was killed, she couldn't help but think of it.

Sai didn't seem to be really moved by the story though, as that was because she didn't have real emotions, besides ones for Ryouta, and this wasn't anything to do with Ryouta.

Kakashi didn't say anything, his mask hiding what he was really feeling at this moment in time.

Moved by the story, Naruto decided something in his mind, putting his fist in the air.

"Heh, heroes still exist here, because I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage! He will then have to know that heroes are real when he sees me becoming a strong Ninja dattebayo!"

Naruto declared it loudly, drawing a smile from Shisui and Ryouta, both of the brothers supporting the boy with his goal. The others weren't too convinced with Naruto, but the Uchiha brothers knew Naruto, and they knew that there was something about the look in Naruto's eyes, telling them that he is going to succeed.

* * *

At night, Ryouta was quietly walking through the corridors, ready to go to bed, rubbing his eyes softly. The darkness of the night was prevalent, the moon being high in the sky.

That's when he heard something, a sob escaping a room that belonged to Inari.

Cautiously, he looked to see the door was slightly open, so he looked in to see if the child was alright.

Inside of the room, he could see that Inari was sobbing over a picture of who he presumed to be Kaiza, and saw the pain that he had when he lost Shisui before the Uchiha incident, and could tell how much in pain the boy really was.

" _Don't worry Inari-san, Naruto-kun said he's gonna show you that there are heroes in the world, I'm sure he'll succeed. Don't give up now, Inari-san._ "

With those thoughts, Ryouta was about to move, when he noticed that Sakura came out of the room she shared with Hanabi, and noticed Ryouta, giving him a small smile.

"Ryou-kun, what are you doing up this late?"

Possibly because she didn't expect him, she was baffled by why he was out so late.

Ryou gave a small smile, moving away from Inari's bedroom, getting closer to Sakura.

"Just thinking about things, is all. Just heading to bed now, actually."

"O-Oh, that's right?"

He nodded, then adopted a kind smile.

"Sakura-chan, whatever happens now, with the bridge and all, I will protect you."

Saying them strongly, Sakura's face turned many shades of red.

"R-Ryou-kun...t-to suddenly say that..."

Like a certain white eyed girl back in the Leaf, Sakura poked her fingers together shyly, unable to do anything else under the intense gaze of the raven haired boy.

"It will be dangerous, you know? It isn't like the Academy, it is a real fight, and there's a possibility of death."

He wasn't trying to scare her, he was only worried for her, he didn't want Sakura to die, he liked her quite a lot, and unlike Naruto, Sakura was the type that might give into her fears, like he was once upon a time, and the same when Hanabi was too frightened to move. He only wanted to make sure that Sakura didn't die.

"I-I know...don't worry, I am prepared."

She said it with a slight stutter, but a determined face, which caused Ryouta to smile.

"That's wonderful Sakura-chan, I am glad that you said it like that. Don't worry, we'll just have to do our best. That's all we can do now, right?"

"Hehe, yeah~ That's right~"

Her singsong voice relieved his heart, even if only a little, having to worry about her a little less.

He moved closer, and gently kissed her on the cheek, smiling softly at her, her face blushing up a mad storm.

"Y-You kissed my cheek..."

She was bewildered by the experience. She wished that it was on the lips, but on the cheek was more than she had received before, to her recollection at this moment in time. She could barely think straight right now, the feeling of his soft lips lingering on her cheek, and in her soul as well, her green eyes focused on the boy with onyx eyes.

"Ehehe, was it weird? I thought that you might've liked it. Sorry if I offended you."

"No, no, no, no, no!" She panicked and spluttered out a little and waved her hands around dramatically. "P-Please don't say that! I-It d-didn't offend me a-at all! I-I am r-relieved t-that you like me like that as well! I-I mean, o-of course S-Satsuki m-might be a-angry but I-I really liked it R-Ryou-kun!"

She hated that she was a spluttering mess right now, and didn't know what to even say right now.

Ryou found it cute that she was becoming so hyper all of a sudden, a character trait he found very endearing.

"Don't worry, I won't allow Satsuki-chan to do anything to you. Goodnight Sakura-chan, enjoy your night."

Sakura nodded, unable to say anything.

Ryouta went back to his room, and immediately saw Shisui passed out, and smiled, finding it nice how he could relax so easily. He even saw that Naruto was the same way, just relaxing himself like Shisui was, passed out and dead to the world, something that he could admire as right now, his heart did flips in his chest.

Laying down in his bed, he looked at the roof as a flash of determined to help the Wave now more than ever crossed his eyes, determined to help Wave anyway that he possibly could, readying himself to face Ameyuri again, though held out some hope that she does come to her senses, and doesn't want to kill him. Even if it was foolish and naive, Ryouta liked seeing the good in people, and just for a brief glimpse of it, he saw it inside of Ameyuri, and he was going to hope that it breaks through before it was too late.

* * *

 **End chapter! It has been a little while, hasn't it? Due to my computer breaking and losing quite a few files (including this chapter which I had to write all over again and it was a real pain to write due to previous stated problem) it has been quite hard to get the stories I have chapters waiting for up, but here we are with this chapter!**

 **A little intermission type chapter between action, yet some bonding moments, even Ameyuri surprisingly. Just what is she thinking now? Satsuki has the Sharingan now, and together with Ryouta, they are learning things together as are others. How she reawakened it, I took a page from how Sarada Uchiha awakened her Sharingan, by overwhelming joy and such, since it has been shown with her that it can awaken that way from several sources I looked up, and I thought that it would be a nice way for her to awaken it again.**

 **Ryouta; Satsuki, Haku (fem), Karin, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto, Ino, Gaara (fem), Kurotsuchi, Samui, Fu, Sai (fem), Tsume, Hana, Yukimaru (fem). (WIP).**


End file.
